Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe
by Ccilia
Summary: Harry, à la suite d'une retenue qui tourne mal, se retrouve à Poudlard, en 1977. En cours de réécriture : chapitre 11 ! Suite en cours : 2 époques, un destin sans références aux tomes 5,6 et 7
1. Ce qui arrive quand Harry sèche une rete...

Salut tout le monde… ! Pendant mes révisions, et après avoir lu le dernier chapitre des _Portes_ de Alohomora (que je trouve d'ailleurs génial…), et ce, au lieu de réviser pour le BAC, j'ai eu l'idée soudaine d'inventer, à mon tour, ce qui se passerait si Harry se retrouvait, à l'époque des Maraudeurs, en 1976-1977, pour être plus précise… !

Alors, je vous présente, le premier chapitre de :

_**Titre **_: _Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe_

_**Auteur **_: Cécilia

_**Disclaimer**_ : Comme toujours, histoire de changer un peu… Tout le monde sait que les persos du grand monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

_**Résumé **_: Ben, tout est dans le titre : Petit détail, Harry est en sixième année et j'ai repris l'histoire de la médaille de Gryffondor que reçoit Harry dans ma fic _"Harry Potter et la_ _médaille de Gryffondor"_ sauf qu'elle va jouer un autre rôle que celui qu'elle joue à l'origine…

Bon, allez, j'espère que ça vous plaira… !

Ah, tant que j'y pense, je préfère prévenir, au cas où des fans de Rogue liraient cette fic, le Serpentard va en baver durant cette fic(o u, du moins, c'est dans mes prévisions, mais, on sait jamais ^^)

Allez, cette fois, c'est bon… Alors, bonne lecture…

**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une retenue qui tourne mal**

_*2 Juin 1997*_

« POTTER, UNE RETENUE ! »

Harry releva les yeux de la potion d'invisibilité qu'il préparait avec Ron, et rencontra le regard froid de son professeur de Potions.

«- Mais, professeur, s'indigna Hermione. Harry ne faisait rien de…

- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, pour une fois, Miss Granger, rétorqua Rogue. Je suis le professeur et vous êtes les élèves. Par conséquent, JE décide qui mérite une retenue. Et aucun de vous n'a son mot à dire. Mais estimez-vous heureux que je n'enlève pas de points à votre maison. Potter, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours ! »

Sur ce, le professeur tourna les talons et repartit à son bureau. Harry esquissa une grimace, ignorant les rires moqueurs des Serpentards.

«- Je le déteste, marmonna-t-il en se défoulant sur la queue de salamandre qu'il devait réduire en poudre.

- Et moi donc. Surtout que tu n'avais rien fait pour mériter cette retenue, chuchota Ron.

- Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore, ou à McGonagall, Harry, glissa Hermione. C'est vraiment trop injuste.

- Eh ! Je suis capable de me débrouiller seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'intervention de quelqu'un pour tenir tête à Rogue, répliqua Harry. Par contre, ce qui m'ennuie, c'est que je vais rater mon rendez-vous avec Cho.

- Bah, tu sais, je pense qu'elle comprendra. Tu veux que je la prévienne ou… ?

- Potter ! Weasley ! Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor, pour bavardage intempestif pendant mes cours.

- Je le hais. » grommela Harry, avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à sa queue de salamandre.

Il sourit en imaginant que c'était la tête de Rogue et s'amusa à la réduire en poudre la plus fine possible.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, la cloche annonçant la fin du cours retentit et tous les élèves se hâtèrent de quitter le cachot humide où avait lieu le cours de Rogue, si bien que Harry se retrouva, bien trop rapidement à son goût, seul, face au directeur de Serpentard.

L'adolescent le fixa, les bras croisés, lui adressant un regard provocant. Tous deux se défièrent du regard, pendant quelques minutes. Finalement, Rogue eut un petit sourire méprisant.

«- C'est fou ce que vous me faites penser à votre père, Potter, commenta-t-il. La même arrogance, la même fierté…

- Je prends ça comme un compliment, rétorqua l'adolescent. Mais si vous me disiez ce que j'aurai à faire, en retenue ? Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas discuter avec vous mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire…

- Vous le prenez sur ce ton ? commenta, d'une voix doucereuse, le professeur. Et bien, venez ici ce soir à sept heures, et je vous occuperai.

- Très bien. Alors, à ce soir. » lâcha Harry, en ramassant ses affaires, avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

«- Eh ! Harry, tu n'avais pas dit que Rogue t'avait convoqué à sept heures, pour ta retenue ? s'informa Ron, vautré sur son lit, en feuilletant un livre sur les Canons de Chudley (son équipe de Quidditch préférée).

- Si. Et je sais aussi que je devrais y être depuis déjà dix minutes, répliqua Harry, en fourrant la cape d'invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeur, dans sa poche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ? s'étonna Ron.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de manquer mon rendez-vous avec Cho à cause de cet imbécile, expliqua Harry. Et le connaissant, il va me donner, comme d'habitude, quelques trucs infâmes à faire avant de quitter la pièce. J'en profiterais pour rejoindre Cho. Bon, allez, j'y vais.

- Bon courage. Tu risque d'en avoir besoin… » commenta Ron, alors que la porte du dortoir se refermait sur son ami.

* * *

« C'est bien ma veine, pesta silencieusement Harry. On dirait qu'il n'a pas l'intention de partir. »

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il récurait des fonds de chaudrons, dans la réserve qui jouxtait le cachot, et Rogue ne se décidait toujours pas à partir. Harry jura intérieurement. Non seulement ça faisait déjà dix minutes qu'il aurait dû être à son rendez-vous avec Cho, mais en plus, le fond du chaudron qu'il devait nettoyer était recouvert d'une bouillie gluante et verdâtre…

Il releva la tête, avec espoir, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Rogue se leva et entrouvrit la porte, pour s'entretenir, à voix basse, avec la personne qui avait frappé et qui n'était autre que le professeur McGonagall, responsable de Gryffondor mais aussi directrice adjointe de Poudlard et enseignante de Métamorphose.

« Potter, je dois m'absenter un moment, annonça le professeur aux cheveux gras et au teint cireux. Vous avez intérêt à avoir bien avancé votre travail, lorsque je reviendrai. »

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce avec McGonagall.

« Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Harry, en jetant l'éponge qu'il utilisait, par terre. Je vais enfin pouvoir voir Cho. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte, à travers la pièce encombrée d'une quinzaine de chaudrons. Malheureusement, dans sa précipitation, il dérapa sur un quelconque produit qu'avait dû contenir un de ces récipients.

« Oh, nom d'un Scroutt à Pétard ! » jura-t-il en essayant vainement de se rattraper à une table.

Mais tout semblait se liguer contre lui car, à ce moment-là, il s'écrasa le pied contre la table, pesta de plus belle, voulut reculer et se prit les pieds dans un chaudron. Manquant de s'étaler, il voulut se rattraper à la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main. En l'occurrence, il s'agissait d'une étagère remplit de produits et de récipients contenants divers potions et ingrédients du professeur Rogue.

Il crût être tiré d'affaire mais, malencontreusement, l'étagère, probablement mal fixée, ne supporta pas son poids.

« Oh ! Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! » grommela-t-il, en entendant un craquement de très mauvaise augure.

A peine avait-il pensé ça que tout lui tomba dessus dans un grand bruit de verre brisé. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit…

* * *

Voilà, fini pour le premier chapitre. C'est court, mais c'est la mise en situation. Après, on part dans le passé…

Alors, que ça vous ai plus ou non, reviewer pour les critiques, les commentaires, ou d'éventuelles suggestions pour la suite ^^

En, "mise en bouche", voilà un petit échantillon du _chapitre 2_ :

"[…] _- Occupez-vous de lui ! » intima Malefoy, à l'adresse de ses deux gorilles._

_Mais Harry fut le plus rapide._

_« Stupéfix ! »_

_Les trois Serpentard s'écroulèrent, stupéfixés. Harry sourit puis, jugeant préférable de ne pas s'attarder, il enjamba les trois masses inertes et courut dans le couloir désert. Un peu avant d'atteindre le hall, une pensée lui venant à l'esprit, il sortit la cape d'invisibilité de sa poche et se glissa dessous._"

MAJ du 05.10.10 : Je me lance dans une réécriture de ma fic, suite à de nombreuses remarques concernant ma tendance, à une époque, à abuser des « … ! » dans toutes mes phrases ) J'en profite pour remettre une mise en page plus appropriée et rectifier certaines choses. Evidemment, vu le nombre de chapitres, je ne ferais pas tout d'un coup )

N'empêche, je ne me souvenais pas que le premier chapitre était aussi court XD


	2. Révélations

Et me voilà avec le chapitre 2. Je l'avais écris avant mes épreuves de BAC, mais bon, j'attendais un peu avant de le poster ce nouveau chapitre…

Au fait, pour ceux qui lisent HP et ses Anges Gardiens, j'ai réalisé, au vu d'une review assez récente, que certains devaient se poser des questions, alors _**je ne la continuerai pas tant que miss-black aura pas fini de poster HP et le mystère de la chouette effraie**_ (comme ça, au moins, vous comprendriez mieux certaines choses…), ou alors, je l'enverrai à ceux qui seraient intéressés. (dans ce cas, laissez moi une review sur l'une de mes deux fics ou mailer moi.)

Pour en revenir à ma fic… D'abord, un grand merci pour leur review à : _**Samantha**_, _**Ange, Ansha**_, _**Alohomora**_, _**Dumbledore**_, _**Asriela Black**_, _**Hermichocos **_et_** Sarah**_.

_**Disclaimer :**_ comme d'hab, c'est à JKR…

_**Titre **_: Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe

_**Auteur **_: Ccilia

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent**_ : Harry se fait mettre en retenue par Rogue et, dans un geste un peu trop pressé, il finit par s'écraser sur une étagère, qui supportait des tas de potions de Rogue, qui cède (l'étagère pas Rogue !)

_**Résumé de ce chapitre**_ : On passe de l'autre côté de la barrière… temporelle : Retour 20 ans en arrière (1977), dans une situation, qui rappellera, un peu, celle qui déclenche toute cette histoire, puis avec le réveil de notre héros préféré.

Au fait, je tiens à préciser que, en général, je prendrai le point de vue de Harry et James, mais, il arrivera que je prenne celui de quelqu'un d'autre (Sirius, Remus, Lily, Dumbledore et même Rogue. Tout dépendra de la façon dont les choses évolueront…)

Allez, bonne lecture !

Cécilia

**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : De l'autre côté de la barrière temporelle**

_*2 Juin 1977*_

« POTTER ! VINGT POINTS DE MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! »

James releva les yeux de la potion d'invisibilité qu'il préparait avec Sirius, et pris son air des plus innocent (mais qui ne trompait personne, et encore moins son professeur).

«- Mais, professeur Krayak, je ne fais rien de…

- Ne jouez pas au petit malin, Potter, s'emporta le professeur. Je vous ai vu discuter avec Black. Et pas un mot de plus, ou je vous enlève cinquante points supplémentaires.

- Je hais ce type, râla James en s'intéressant à nouveau à sa recette.

- Bah, tu sais comment il est, commenta Sirius tout en jetant négligemment les ingrédients dans le chaudron. Il ne faut… »

Il fut interrompu par un bruit anormal en provenance du chaudron dont le liquide était devenu orange et moussait rapidement.

«- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait, Patmol ? s'exclama James, en s'écartant brusquement du chaudron. Il fallait réduire en poudre la queue de salamandre avant de la mettre !

- Potter ! Black ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait, cette fois ? s'emporta le professeur, en s'avançant.

- Professeur, si j'étais vous, je…, tenta Remus qui était assis derrière, avec Peter, tout en jetant un regard inquiet à la mixture.

- Je n'ai que faire de vos conseil Lupin ! l'interrompit le professeur. Alors, Potter si vous me disiez ce qui… ?

- Planquez-vous ! » hurla Sirius.

D'un commun accord, les Maraudeurs (sauf Peter) se jetèrent au sol, au moment où le chaudron explosait littéralement, projetant un liquide orange dans tout le cachot, éclaboussant tous ceux qui n'avaient pas eut le réflexe d'imiter les Maraudeurs, autrement dit, l'ensemble des autres élèves, et Krayak.

Des cris et des protestations s'élevèrent dans la salle de classe. James, Sirius et Remus se relevèrent. Sirius dû faire de gros efforts pour se retenir de rire en découvrant les autres élèves, Serpentards et Gryffondors compris, recouverts d'une substance glauque et orange.

«- Whoa ! Evans, s'exclama James. Maintenant tu sais que l'orange ne t'est pas conseillé. Ca jure franchement avec tes cheveux.

- Potter, si je peux te donner un conseil… Ferme-là ! Gryffondor va encore avoir des problèmes, à cause de vos bêtises, s'écria-t-elle. J'espère que vous êtes content, Black et toi ? »

Comme pour confirmer ce que Lily venait de dire, le professeur prit la parole, d'une voix doucereuse qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Et bien, et bien ! Je vois qu'il y en a qui ont l'air de bien s'amuser, commenta-t-il avec un rictus mauvais. Potter et Black, vous viendrez me voir après le cours. Je m'occuperai personnellement de vos cas. En principe, je vous aurai conduit chez le directeur, mais je sais pertinemment que, si je le fais, vous vous en tireriez à trop bon compte… Bon, le cours est terminé. Et, vous pouvez remercier vos deux amis : au prochain cours, vous aurez une interrogation sur cette Potion. Et la note représentera un tiers de votre note de fin d'année ! Et vous reprendrez les places que je vous ai assignées à la rentrée ! »

Sur ce, prenant sa baguette, il l'agita distraitement et la classe repris son aspect habituel, tout comme les élèves. Des protestations s'élevèrent à l'annonce du projet du professeur.

* * *

Harry reprenait, doucement, connaissance.

« Oh la vache ! grommela-t-il, en se massant la tête. Ca fait mal ! »

L'adolescent jeta un regard autour de lui et identifia, sans problème, l'endroit où il se trouvait : la Réserve de Rogue. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet, les chaudrons ne traînaient plus sur le sol et l'étagère avait retrouvé sa place sur le mur…

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? s'étonna-t-il, perplexe. Et, au fait, quelle heure est-il ? s'inquiéta-t-il, jetant un regard à sa montre. Huit heures ? Oh, mince, Cho ne va jamais me pardonner. »

Il se releva d'un bond et se précipita vers la porte, qui menait au cachot où avait lieu les cours de Potions. Il traversa la pièce déserte d'une traite et atteignit un couloir tout aussi désert. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas normal. Après tout, vu le désordre qu'il avait fait en tombant, Rogue n'aurait certainement pas laissé passé ça et aurait attendu qu'il retrouve ses esprits pour lui passer un savon…

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas dans le couloir que…

« Eh ! Potter ? Mais quelle surprise de te trouver là ? »

Harry, surpris, se retourna vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller de la sorte, et se retrouva face à un garçon aux cheveux blonds pâles et aux yeux gris, encadrés par ses deux fidèles acolytes.

«- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Malefoy ! rétorqua-t-il, froidement. Au cas où tu ne te souviendrais pas, j'étais en retenue !

- Ah oui ! Pour avoir fait exploser votre chaudron en cours... »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Malefoy savait très bien pourquoi il était en retenue, vu qu'il était dans le même cours que lui à ce moment-là.

«- Et ben, Potter ! Tu es tout seul ?

- On dirait bien. A moins que tu aies, en plus de ton absence de cerveau, de sacrés problèmes de vue ! répliqua Harry que toute cette histoire commençait à énerver.

- Tu peux parler, Potter. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis myope comme une taupe…

- Et, pourtant, je ne vois que trop bien ta sale tronche de rat ! »

Crabbe et Goyle, les deux gorilles qui l'accompagnaient, frémirent. Malefoy pâlit.

«- Potter… On dirait que tu as envie de voir, une fois de plus, ce qu'il en coûte de provoquer Lucius Malefoy ?

- Et alors, ça ne sera pas la première fois que… »

Harry s'interrompit. Avait-il bien entendu ? _Lucius_ ? Lucius Malefoy ?

« Oh non ! Dites-moi que je rêve. » songea-t-il.

Mais Malefoy le tira de ses réflexions.

« Tiens, j'y pense, Black n'était pas sensé être en retenue avec toi ? Où est-ce qu'il est passé ? Il s'est égaré dans la classe ou quoi ? »

_Black_ ? Alors, là, c'était le bouquet.

Harry prit, alors, pleinement conscience de ce qui se passait. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui c'était produit lorsqu'il s'était prit l'étagère, mais il n'était plus dans son temps. C'était une certitude, étrange, mais il était revenu près d'une vingtaine d'année en arrière… Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il prit entièrement conscience de ce que cela signifiait, et aussi la raison de ce quiproquo : Dans l'obscurité du couloir, Malefoy avait dû le prendre pour… quelqu'un d'autre…

« Eh ! Potter, tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle ! lança le Serpentard. A moins que, pour une fois, James la belle gueule ne trouve rien à répondre ? »

Harry dû se mordre les lèvres, en entendant ces mots. Ce que venait de dire Malefoy confirmait ses pensées. Malefoy l'avait prit pour son père, tout comme lui avait prit Lucius pour son fils…

«- Mais tu sais ce qu'il te dit le Potter ? rétorqua-t-il, froidement. Va te faire cuire un œuf de dragon. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire !

- Oh, oh, oh, Potter ! Tu n'espérais quand même pas nous fausser compagnie aussi facilement ?

- A ton avis ? répliqua, hargneusement, Harry qui commençait à perdre quelque peu son calme.

- Occupez-vous de lui ! » intima Malefoy, à l'adresse de ses deux gorilles (Crabbe et Goyle Seniors).

Mais Harry fut le plus rapide.

« Stupéfix ! »

Les trois Serpentard s'écroulèrent, stupéfixés. Harry sourit puis, jugeant préférable de ne pas s'attarder, il enjamba les trois masses inertes et courut dans le couloir désert. Un peu avant d'atteindre le hall, une pensée lui venant à l'esprit, il sortit la cape d'invisibilité de sa poche et se glissa dessous.

* * *

Voilà, fini pour ce chapitre…

Alors, comment vous avez-trouvé ? (histoire de voir si ça vaut le coup que je la continue ou pas…)

Bon, comme vous pouvez le voir (ou peut-être pas trop encore), Lily et James ne sont pas du genre très "ami-ami", et ça va pas aller en s'améliorant. )

_Chapitre 3_ : Harry verra Dumbledore… Alors, voilà un petit extrait…

"_Il se lança alors dans une énumération de tous les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit._

_« Plumes en sucre, Fondants du Chaudrons, Ballongommes du Bullard, Chocogrenouilles, Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue…Ah, non, c'est vrai qu'il aime pas ça… Bon, Mars, Snickers, Milkyway, M&M's, Smarties, Gnomes au poivre, continua-t-il, commençant à perdre patience. Oh, et puis, basta, j'laisse tomber !s'exclama-t-il, au bout d'un moment. C'est sans espoir. »_

_A ce moment-là, la Gargouille pivota, sous l'air stupéfait de Harry._

_« Espoir ? » répéta-t-il, perplexe, avant de s'engager dans l'escalier qui s'offrait à présent à lui et qui le mena à une porte en chêne massif à laquelle, après un moment d'hésitation et avoir enlevé la cape d'invisibilité, il frappa_."


	3. dans le bureau de Dumbledore

Salut ! C'est encore moi. Bon, sans plus de commentaire, voilà le chapitre trois.

Au fait, un grand merci à : **Samantha, Catherine et Urania** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

_**Disclaimer**_ : Rien n'est à moi (à part le professeur Krayak, et quelques autres qui vont vite apparaître. !) mais à JKR...

_**Titre**_ : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe.

_**Auteur**_ : (histoire de changer un peu) : Ccilia

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent**_ : Harry vient d'arriver en 1976 et rencontre des Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. seniors ! Mais, à la suite d'un quiproquo, Harry se rend compte qu'il n'est pas dans son temps et décide d'aller voir Dumbledore

_**Résumé de ce chapitre**_ : Conversation avec Dumbledore et une nouvelle identité.

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Dans le bureau de Dumbleodre**_

Avant tout, il devait absolument aller trouver Dumbledore. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il s'était retrouvé ici, mais, peut-être que le directeur pourrait l'aider. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il s'engagea dans le hall et s'avança, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, vers l'escalier de marbre. Il avait atteint le haut des marches lorsque des éclats de voix le coupèrent dans son élan.

«- Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste !

- On sait, Patmol, on sait ! Mais t'es pas le seul. »

Harry sourit, en devinant très bien que, par les plus grands des hasards, il venait de tomber sur les Maraudeurs, autrement dit, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow (_bien que, pour l'instant, il ne l'ait pas encore entendu, ce dont, d'ailleurs, il se passait bien._) et James Potter, également connus sous les surnoms respectifs de Patmol, Lunard, Queudver et Cornedrue. Harry reporta son attention sur la conversation.

«- Mais, Lunard, ce n'est pas toi qui a dû nettoyer, à la main, les serres de Chourave...

- Mais aussi, c'est de ta faute si, Cornedrue et toi, vous vous êtes retrouvés en retenue. Si tu n'avais pas mis les ingrédients n'importe comment, jamais votre potion d'invisibilité ne serait devenue une mini bombe. » rétorqua Remus alors que les trois compères passaient devant l'endroit où se trouvait Harry.

Celui-ci retint sa respiration, craignant de trahir sa présence, sans les quitter des yeux, étudiant les trois élèves, guère plus âgés que lui, alors qu'ils passaient devant lui.

«- Hum, mais Cornedrue, lui, il a dû faire le traditionnel nettoyage des trophées, sous la "bonne garde" de Rusard. C'est quand même beaucoup plus facile.

- Eh ! Moi j'aurai, presque, préféré m'occuper des serres, rétorqua James. Rusard est un maniaque de la propreté. N'empêche j'ai adoré quand tout le monde était recouvert de tâches oranges.

- Ouais. Evans était prête à te tuer sur place, lorsque tu lui as sortit que ça jurait avec ses cheveux, ricana Sirius. Tu es complètement cinglé, mon vieux. Bon, je sais pas pour vous, mais moi je meurt de faim, si on allait faire un petit tour du côté de la Grande Salle ?

- Je suis entièrement d'accord. Au fait, en parlant de manger, où est Queudver ? demanda James.

- A mon avis, il doit déjà être dans la Grande Salle à s'empiffrer. » plaisanta Sirius alors qu'ils atteignaient le bas de l'escalier.

Harry les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans la Grande Salle, hésitant entre l'envie de les suivre et sa décision première d'aller voir Dumbledore. Finalement, il opta pour la deuxième option et repris donc son chemin, jusqu'au bureau directorial. Chemin faisant, il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait intercepté, un peu plus tôt. Visiblement, d'après ce qu'il en avait vu, les Maraudeurs devaient avoir son âge et, d'après ce qu'il en avait compris depuis son arrivée, James et Sirius s'étaient faits collés par leur professeur de Potions. Repensant aux noms qu'il avait entendu dans la conversation, Harry réalisa que, déjà à l'époque où ses parents étaient à Poudlard, Rusard occupait le poste de concierge. Sinon, le nom "Evans" ne lui disait rien, bien qu'il soit sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu, même s'il était incapable de savoir d'où.

Il sortit de ses réflexions, en réalisant qu'il avait dépassé la Gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial.

« Mais, j'y pense, marmonna-t-il, une fois revenu sur ses pas, pour se planter devant la statue, toujours dissimulé par la cape. Je ne connais pas le mot de passe. Alors, réfléchissons... Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, Dumbledore a toujours pris des noms de friandises ou autres trucs sucrés, même si les circonstances étaient différentes, murmura-t-il en essayant de se remémorer tout ce qu'on avait pû lui dire sur cette époque. Sauf erreur de ma part, Voldemort doit être en pleine ascension... Peut-être que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec ça ? Oh, bon sang, tu ne pourrais pas simplement t'ouvrir, non ? lança-t-il à l'adresse de la statue qui, bien sûr, ne bougea pas. Très bien, tu l'auras voulu ! »

Il se lança alors dans une énumération de tous les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

« Plumes en sucre, Fondants du Chaudrons, Ballongommes du Bullard, Chocogrenouilles, Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue... Ah, non, c'est vrai qu'il n'aime pas ça. Euh..., Mars, Snickers, Milkyway, M(M's, Smarties, Gnomes au poivre, continua-t-il tout en commençant à perdre patience. Oh, et puis, basta, j'laisse tomber ! s'exclama-t-il, au bout d'un moment. C'est sans espoir ! »

A ce moment-là, la Gargouille pivota, sous l'air stupéfait de Harry.

« Espoir ? » répéta-t-il, perplexe, avant de s'engager dans l'escalier qui s'offrait à présent à lui et qui le mena à une porte en chêne massif à laquelle, après un moment d'hésitation et avoir enlevé la cape d'invisibilité, il frappa.

« Entrez ! » lança la voix familière de Dumbledore.

Harry ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la vaste pièce circulaire qui n'avait presque pas changé par rapport au dernier souvenir qu'il en avait. Les anciens directeurs de l'école dormaient toujours dans leur cadre d'or (à croire qu'ils ne font que ça.) et le Choixpeau magique (un vieux chapeau à l'air miteux qui répartissait, chaque année, les élèves entre les quatre maisons de Poudlard) reposait sur une étagère. Un feu vif brûlait dans la cheminée derrière le bureau massif où Dumbledore était assis et sur lequel un Phénix ( un oiseau, aux pouvoirs extraordinaires, de la taille d'un cygne, au plumage rouge et or et aux yeux noirs et brillants) était posé, se laissant caresser par son maître. Le Phénix, apercevant le nouveau venu, émit quelques notes chaleureuse. Malgré le fait que Harry soit remonté, d'une vingtaine d'année dans le temps, l'animal semblait le reconnaître. La seule différence que Harry nota, c'était l'absence de l'épée de Gryffondor (qu'il avait extraite du Choixpeau en seconde année) et qui, à son époque, reposait dans une vitrine, dans le bureau directorial.

«- Mr Potter ? commença Dumbledore, l'air surpris.

- Euh, on peut dire ça comme ça. » admit Harry, réalisant à quel point la situation pouvait paraître étrange au vieil homme.

Mais celui-ci était le seul sur qui Harry pouvait compter pour l'aider à le renvoyer chez lui, dans son temps. Si bien que l'adolescent alla droit au but.

«- Ce que j'ai à vous dire risque de vous paraître assez étrange, mais il n'y a que vous qui puissiez m'aider à...

- Oh, oh, doucement, l'interrompit le directeur, l'air amusé. J'ai l'impression que tu risque d'en avoir pour un moment, alors, si tu commençais par t'asseoir. »

Harry obtempéra et resta un moment silencieux, rassemblant ses idées. Le Phénix sautilla à travers le bureau et observa Harry avec attention.

«- Salut, toi, lança l'adolescent en lui caressant la tête.

- C'est la première fois que je vois Fumseck faire confiance, aussi rapidement, à quelqu'un, observa Dumbledore, l'air intrigué, en ramenant, du même coup, Harry à la raison de sa venue.

- Dison que, de là où je viens, je m'entends bien avec lui.

- Hum... Par contre, avant que tu ne commences ton récit, je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que tu dois être apparenté à l'un des élèves de cette école, James Potter ?

- Euh...oui, c'est mon père. Ou plutôt, il sera mon père. Enfin... » s'embrouilla l'adolescent.

Le directeur sourit.

«- En tout cas, tu lui ressembles de façon flagrante. A part les yeux, bien sûr. Ils te viennent de ta mère, je suppose ?

- Euh oui. »

Dumbledore sourit à nouveau, songeur, et se cala un peu plus dans son fauteuil, tout en se lissant la barbe.

«- Intéressant... Qui aurait pû croire que ces deux-là finiraient par sortir ensemble ? murmura-t-il. Bien, alors, et si tu me disais la raison de ta présence ici ? suggéra-t-il, au bout d'un moment, en se penchant vers son bureau, les mains jointes sous le menton.

- Euh, Oui. Bon, alors, je m'appelle Harry Potter et je viens de... votre futur. De 1997 exactement, où je suis en sixième année à Gryffondor.

- Donc tu aurais fait un retour en arrière de vingt ans, commenta Dumbledore. Mais, vas-y, continue...

- Pour la façon dont je me retrouve ici, tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'étais en retenue. Je devais récurer les fonds de chaudrons dans la réserve mais, dans un faux mouvement, je me suis retrouvé assommé par toutes les potions et autres préparations que mon professeur de Potion avait mis sur une étagère. Et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais ici. »

Le directeur l'observa, songeur, devinant que le jeune garçon cachait quelque chose sur son passé, mais il se concentra surtout sur le problème du jeune garçon.

«- Donc, tu ne sais pas exactement ce qui t'as amené ici ?

- Non. Sûrement le mélange des différents produits... Mais je serai bien incapable de vous les citer. Pourquoi, ça pose problème ?

- Oui. Après tout, la règle de base des voyages temporels est qu'il faut, pour revenir à son temps d'origine, employer le même moyen qu'à l'aller, commenta Dumbledore. Si bien que cela risque de compliquer les choses pour te renvoyer chez toi.

- Donc, ça veut dire que je suis coincé ici ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- En effet. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve le moyen de te ramener chez toi. La seule solution, pour l'instant, serait de te faire passer pour un nouvel élève et tu suivrais ainsi les cours avec les autres. Au moins, tu aurais l'occasion de voir une autre facette de tes parents. »

A ces mots, Harry se rembrunit et le directeur eut un mauvais pressentiment.

«- Je ne les ai jamais vraiment connu, murmura-t-il, sombrement. Ils sont morts quand j'étais très jeune, expliqua-t-il sans plus de détail.

- Désolé. » compatit le directeur, à la fois soulagé et désappointé que l'adolescent n'en dise pas plus.

Autant, par curiosité, il aurait aimé en connaître un peu plus sur le passé de cet étrange garçon, mais autant sa sagesse lui disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas le savoir, au risque d'être tenté, plus tard, de vouloir changer les choses.

Un long moment de silence s'instaura.

«- Mais, pour en revenir à ma proposition, rester là te permettrai, justement, de mieux les connaître. Cependant, je pense que tu le comprendras si je te demande, pour le bien de tous, de ne pas leur révèler ta véritable identité. On ne doit pas s'amuser avec le temps, c'est quelque chose de très dangereux et il ne faut pas se risquer à en changer le cours. Et puis, je ne crois pas qu'ils seraient très contents de le savoir, dans l'état actuel des choses. Bon, ça te dit de tenter le coup ?

- Euh, oui...

- Bon, dans ce cas, on va profiter que les élèves soient encore dans la Grande Salle, pour te "répartir", même si je pense que si le Choixpeau t'a envoyé à Gryffondor, il devrait, aujourd'hui aussi, t'y envoyer. Et puis, tous les Potter sont passés par Gryffondor, commença le directeur. Mais, avant toute chose, on va s'occuper de ta nouvelle apparence. Tu te doutes bien que tu ne peux vraiment pas rester comme ça, ça paraîtrait trop suspect.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? s'enquit Harry.

- Tu vas voir. »

Sur ce, Dumbledore agita distraitement sa baguette vers une armoire qui s'ouvrit et dont un petit récipient en verre contenant un liquide rosé en sortit pour venir se poser sur le bureau directorial.

«- Harry, dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est le Polynectar ? demanda-t-il, devant l'air interrogatif de l'adolescent.

- Oui, assura-t-il en repensant à la fois où, avec Ron et Hermione, ils en avaient réalisés pour espionner Malefoy.

- Eh bien cette potion en est une variante : Tu n'as pas de limite de temps, mais son effet peut être interrompu par un sort précis, donc, de ce côté là, pas de risque. De plus, contrairement au Polynectar où on prend l'aspect physique d'une personne de son choix, cette potion est des plus aléatoires. Par contre, tout comme le Polynectar, son emploi est des plus surveillé par le Ministère de la Magie, expliqua Dumbledore. Ah, au fait, une dernière chose, ta... médaille ayant des capacités des plus particulières, elle t'empêchera de dire des choses. Au cas où, par mégarde, quelque chose que tu ne devrais pas dire t'échapperai, ajouta-t- il avec un léger sourire. Des questions ?

- Euh, oui. Vous pensez que ça prendra combien de temps ? demanda Harry, guère surpris que le directeur soit au courant pour la médaille.

- Ca, Harry, je ne peux pas te le dire, Je n'en ai, moi-même, aucune idée, avoua le directeur. Bon, sinon, en ce qui concerne ta nouvelle "identité", je te propose Harry Calaway. Tu nous viens de l'école d'Olbridge, en Australie. Après, je te laisse improviser si on te pose des questions plus particulières. Ca te va ?

- Oui, pas de problème, assura l'adolescent.

- Bon, dans ce cas, boit ça. » intima le directeur, en lui tendant un gobelet contenant un peu de cette potion rosée, dont l'odeur était peu engageante.

Il inspira un bon coup, hésitant, jusqu'à ce que les Maraudeurs lui revinrent à l'esprit. Dumbledore avait raison, c'était l'occasion ou jamais d'en connaître un peu plus sur eux et sur ses parents, et puis, après tout, il risquait d'être bloqué ici pour quelques temps, alors, autant en profiter.

Harry but d'une traite la potion, dont le goût amer venait confirmer l'impression qu'apportait l'odeur. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Harry, familiarisé, grâce au Polynectar, à la sensation, un peu douloureuse, de tout son organisme en transformation, ne fut pas trop surpris. Mais il le fut bien d'avantage lorsque Dumbledore fit apparaître un miroir devant lui.

Pour une fois, dans toute sa vie, il avait l'occasion d'avoir des cheveux noirs (ça, ça ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude) et lisses et qui ne semblaient pas s'être donné le mot pour partir dans tous les sens. Il avait la même taille que d'habitude, mais ses yeux avaient perdus leur couleur émeraude pour devenir d'un marron profond on ne peut plus anodin. Il esquissa une légère grimace en constatant que, par contre, sa cicatrice était toujours bien présente sur son front mais il la dissimula rapidement sous une mèche de cheveux un peu plus rebelle que les autres ("tant mieux."). Se rendant compte qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, il enleva ses lunettes rondes et les glissa dans sa poche.

«- Alors ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Ca va ! Ca fait juste bizarre, commenta Harry tout en constatant que même sa voix avait, légèrement, changée. Vous... vous êtes sûr que ça ne risque rien, professeur ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, assura le directeur. Sur ce, je vais t'accompagner à la Grande Salle... Ou plutôt, il vaudrait mieux faire ça demain matin. Ca me laissera le temps de prévenir les autres enseignants de l'arrivée, plus qu'inattendue, d'un nouvel élève. Je suppose que tu dois avoir le niveau pour pouvoir suivre les cours de sixième année sans trop de problèmes. Et, ne t'en fais pas, on te fournira les livres Sinon, je pense que tu n'as pas dû avoir eu le temps de manger. Dans ce cas, je vais te montrer où tu dormiras pour cette nuit, et je t'y ferai apporter de quoi dîner. »

Harry accepta d'un signe de tête puis, après une dernière caresse à Fumseck, il quitta le bureau, à la suite du directeur, qui le mena jusqu'à une nymphe de pierre, au deuxième étage.

« Silvae. » lança Dumbledore.

La statue pivota et libéra le passage qui menait, visiblement, à une des "chambres d'amis" que possédait Poudlard.

La pièce était plutôt agréable et un plateau agréablement remplit était, déjà, posé sur la table qui en occupait un angle.

«- Bien, Harry, je te laisse. N'oublie pas, je veux te voir à la Grande Salle, à l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Je demanderai à Minerva de t'attendre dans le hall. Passe une bonne soirée.

- Vous aussi, professeur. Et merci.

- Mais de rien, Harry. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour toi. » répondit Dumbledore en souriant, avant de repartir.

Harry soupira, et se laissa choir sur son lit, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas. Il avait l'occasion unique de rencontrer ceux qui seraient ses parents, mais aussi les très célèbres Maraudeurs. Ca aurait été aussi l'occasion de faire, un peu, changer les choses, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire : Trop de choses étaient en jeu pour satisfaire son égoïsme. Il ne savait pas en quoi ça influencerai le futur, son présent à lui. C'était pour cela qu'il avait préféré ne pas trop s'appesantir là- dessus, devant Dumbledore, afin de ne pas se laisser tenter.

Au moins, dans tout ça, ce voyage temporel allait lui être profitable pour une chose. Peut-être que dans son époque, Harry était la principale cible de Voldemort, mais, ici, il ne risquait pas grand chose, vu que, théoriquement, il n'était pas sensé être là.

Sortant de ses réflexions, il fit rapidement le tour de la pièce, pour se rendre compte que les Elfes de l'école avaient vraiment tout prévus, car des tenues propres étaient rangées dans une petite armoire, près d'une porte qui donnait sur une salle de bain. Harry qui, en effet, n'avait pas eu le temps de dîner, commença, d'abord, par manger ce qu'on lui avait apporté.

Une heure plus tard, il se mit au lit, tout en songeant que demain serait sûrement une journée chargée.

* * *

Plus long que le précédent. ^^ 7 pages... J'augmente, progressivement, mais j'augmente. Reste à voir si ça va durer ou pas.

Alors, ça vous plaît toujours ou pas ?

Bon, sinon, très bientôt, _chapitre 4 : Rencontres._

_" Tout le monde se tourna vers les Maraudeurs lorsque ceux-ci arrivèrent, hors d'haleine, dans la Grande Salle. Quelques professeurs leur adressèrent un regard réprobateur, notamment McGonagall qui se tenait près de la table des professeurs et d'un tabouret sur lequel était posé le vieux chapeau tout usé qu'était le Choixpeau Magique. Visiblement, celui-ci avait déjà chanté sa petite chanson d'introduction. Tout le monde détourna son attention des Maraudeurs pour revenir sur le "clou de la journée" que les quatre compères aperçurent en regagnant leur table._

_En effet, un garçon brun, mal à l'aise, était immobile, près de la directrice-adjointe. Dumbledore prit la parole._

_«- Je disais donc, avant cette. "interruption" ! lança-t-il, avec un petit sourire. Que, suite à des circonstances exceptionnelles, nous avons accepté cet élève, Harry Calaway qui nous vient de l'école australienne Olbridge, en dehors des jours de rentrée. ! A cause de circonstances exceptionnelles, il passera donc quelque temps parmi nous. ! Une fois qu'il aura été répartit, il suivra les cours avec les sixième année. ! conclut- il, avant de se tourner vers le professeur McGonagall._

_- Mr Calaway, veuillez, à présent, mettre le Choixpeau. ! » l'invita- t-elle."_


	4. Répartition et rencontres

Salut ! C'est encore moi. Bon, sans plus de commentaire, voilà le chapitre quatre. A l'origine, je devais faire ce chapitre en une seule partie, mais vu que je suis partie pour faire un "gros" (façon de parler, par rapport à ce que je faisais à la fin de Lorsque ^^) chapitre, je le découpe en plusieurs parties.

Au fait, un grand merci à : **Mymye-Potter** (_C'était dans mes prévisions. S'il y a deux personnes que je ne veux pas louper, c'est bien Rogue et Malefoy_.)

_**Disclaimer**_ : Rien n'est à moi (à part le professeur Krayak, Renaud Weasley et quelques autres qui vont vite apparaître.) mais à JKR.

_**Titre**_ : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe.

_**Auteur**_ : (histoire de changer un peu) : Ccilia

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent**_ : Harry rencontre Dumbledore qui lui dit de rester à Poudlard, sous le nom de Harry Calaway, le temps de trouver le moyen de le renvoyer en son époque.

_**Résumé de ce chapitre**_ : Répartition de Harry et "mises au point"

Allez, bonne lecture !

_**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Répartition et rencontres**_

« Allez, paresseux, debout ! cria Sirius. POTTER, DEBOUT ! » hurla-t-il, devant le manque de réaction de son ami.

James se réveilla d'un bond.

«- Eh, ça va pas ou quoi ? grogna-t-il.

- Tu ne te réveillais pas, rétorqua Sirius.

- Hum, marmonna-t-il en récupérant ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet.

- Bon, tu te bouges, s'impatienta Sirius. Parce que moi, j'ai faim.

- On croirait entendre Queudver, se moqua James, en s'étirant paresseusement. Et puis, Patmol, ton estomac peut bien attendre un peu.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi mon estomac attendrait ? »

James ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais eut un sourire machiavélique. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Alors, toi, t'as une idée derrière la tête. » commenta-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus qu'un coussin s'abattit sur lui.

«- Eh ! J'étais pas prêt, protesta-t-il.

- On dit ça, on dit ça, rétorqua son camarade, l'air amusé.

- Toi, tu vas me le payer.

- Eh, on ne frappe pas quelqu'un qui porte des lunettes, intervint James.

- Ouais, je sais. Mais si tu crois que ça va m'arrêter, tu te trompes, mon cher Cornedrue. » conclut-il, en lui renvoyant l'oreiller avec force, manquant de le faire basculer de l'autre côté, tout en s'emparant déjà, de son propre oreiller.

Remus et Peter, attirés par les cris, pénétrèrent dans le dortoir, où des plumes volaient déjà de toute part.

« Eh, c'est pas du jeu de faire ça sans nous, s'indigna Peter. Vous auriez... »

Un oreiller s'écrasa sur sa tête, l'empêchant d'en dire plus, et il se retrouva, le cul (oh, pardon, les fesses) par terre.

«- Voilà, au moins on ne t'oublie pas, s'exclama Sirius, triomphant, tandis que Remus, faisant des efforts pour ne pas rire, aidait Peter à se remettre debout, avant de lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Ok ! Si vous voulez la guerre, vous l'aurez ! » s'écria Remus, avant de leur renvoyer le coussin.

Suivi de Peter, il se jeta dans la mêlée et le semblant d'"ordre" (un bien grand mot.) habituel qui régnait dans la pièce se transforma en chaos le plus total, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre brutalement.

«- Vous n'êtes vraiment que des gamins, hein ? commenta une voix contrariée, qui interrompit les quatre compères.

- Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde, Evans, rétorqua James, en remettant ses lunettes en place.

- On vous entend depuis le couloir, répliqua-t-elle simplement, les bras croisés, en lui adressant un regard condescendant. Et, si j'étais vous, je me dépêcherai car Dumbledore a demandé à ce que tout le monde soit présent, dans la Grande Salle, dans dix minutes, conclut-elle avant de partir, claquant la porte derrière elle.

- Elle m'énerve celle-là, avec ses grands airs de préfète qui est toujours au courant de tout avant tout le monde, râla James en passant la main dans ses cheveux en bataille pour enlever les plumes qui y subsistaient. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de rassemblement ?

- Il paraît qu'on va avoir droit à une répartition de dernière minute, observa Remus.

- Ah oui, en effet, se moqua Sirius. C'est vraiment de dernière minute, vu qu'on est déjà à la fin de l'année. Et depuis quand ils font ça ? J'suis sûr que dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard, jamais quelqu'un n'a été répartit, en dehors du jour de la rentrée.

- Il paraît que c'est un "cas exceptionnel", répliqua Remus. Mais je pense que, si on veut en savoir plus, nous ferions mieux de descendre.

- Ouais. Mais, attends, on est encore en..., commença Sirius.

- Ben, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêchez, alors. »

* * *

Tout le monde se tourna vers les Maraudeurs lorsque ceux-ci arrivèrent, hors d'haleine, dans la Grande Salle. Quelques professeurs leur adressèrent un regard réprobateur, notamment McGonagall qui se tenait près de la table des professeurs et d'un tabouret sur lequel était posé le vieux chapeau tout usé qu'était le Choixpeau Magique. Visiblement, celui-ci avait déjà chanté sa petite chanson d'introduction. Tout le monde détourna son attention des Maraudeurs pour revenir sur le "clou de la journée" que les quatre compères aperçurent en regagnant leur table.

En effet, un garçon brun, mal à l'aise, était immobile, près de la directrice-adjointe. Dumbledore pris la parole.

«- Je disais donc, avant cette... "interruption", lança-t-il, avec un petit sourire. Que, suite à des circonstances exceptionnelles, nous avons accepté cet élève, Harry Calaway qui nous vient de l'école australienne Olbridge, en dehors des jours de rentrée. De ce fait, il passera donc quelque temps parmi nous. Une fois qu'il aura été répartit, il suivra les cours avec les sixième année, conclut- il avant de se tourner vers le professeur McGonagall.

- Mr Calaway, veuillez, à présent, mettre le Choixpeau. » l'invita- t-elle.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis, dans le silence qui régnait à présent dans la salle, s'empara du vieux chapeau et le posa sur la tête. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles les autre élèves ne le quittèrent pas des yeux.

* * *

Harry, se doutant de ce qui risquait de l'attendre, s'empara du Choixpeau et le posa vivement sur sa tête, le plongeant dans l'obscurité.

« Oh, oh ! Un Potter égaré dans les méandres de l'espace-temps, commenta la petite voix du vieux chapeau. Hum, je sais déjà où je vais te mettre... D'abord, il est inutile que je te redise ce que je te dirai dans vingt ans vu que tu ne changera pas plus d'avis. Et puis, je ne vais pas briser la tradition des quatre-vingt quinze générations de Potter qui sont passés ici. Je vois que tu tiens absolument à y aller et je comprend parfaitement pourquoi. Tu iras donc à... GRYFFONDOR. »

Harry soupira, murmura imperceptiblement un "merci" que seul le Choixpeau entendit, et enleva le chapeau qu'il reposa sur le tabouret, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement des élèves de sa "nouvelle maison" (jetant un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs, il rencontra le regard du directeur qui lui adressa un sourire complice).

« Calaway, vous pouvez rejoindre la table des Gryffondors, maintenant, lança McGonagall, en lui souriant (comme quoi, ça peut lui arriver de sourire à un élève pour autre chose que pour ses talents en classe), tout en récupérant le Choixpeau et le tabouret. Au fait, un petit conseil, gardez un oeil sur les quatre numéros qui sont arrivés, tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle en désignant les Maraudeurs. Ils n'ont pas leur pareil pour jouer des mauvais tours aux nouveaux... Et même à tout le monde. » conclut-elle, avant de s'éloigner.

Harry sourit et rejoignit la table des Gryffondors, où il fut assaillit de questions, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix autoritaire mette fin à la conversation.

« Mais laissez-le un peu tranquille, bon sang. »

Les Gryffondors se turent. Harry jeta un regard vers la personne qui venait d'interférer en sa faveur, et il sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine, en rencontrant le regard vert émeraude de la jeune fille rousse qui se trouvait derrière lui. L'expression autoritaire de celle-ci s'adoucit et elle esquissa un sourire.

« Ne fais pas attention à eux, lança-t-elle. Ils sont tous comme ça. Au fait, suis Lily Evans, préfète des Gryffondor., avec Renaud Weasley, le grand type roux qui est là-bas, ajouta-t-elle en désignant l'autre extrémité de la table. Il est le Préfet-en-Chef. En tout cas, au nom de tous, je te souhaite la bienvenue à Gryffondor.

- Eh, Evans, arrête ton petit discours solennel ou il va finir par s'endormir, s'exclama une nouvelle voix qui fit sursauter Harry.

- Potter, rétorqua cette dernière en se tournant vers le nouveau venu. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

- Justement, ça me regarde que je t'empêche d'empoisonner la vie du nouveau, dès son premier jour ici, répliqua calmement James. C'est pour son propre bien.

- Son propre bien ? Tu parles, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton cynique. Vous êtes les premiers à jouer des mauvais tours aux nouveaux. »

Harry suivait la conversation avec stupeur. Il n'était pas difficile à voir que ces deux-là ne se supportaient pas. Les deux élèves se défièrent un long moment du regard, oubliant tout ce qui les entouraient.

«- Un de ces jours, tu regretteras tous tes mauvais tours, Potter, commenta-t-elle finalement avant de se retourner vers Harry. Je vais essayer de te trouver un emploi du temps. Quelles options as-tu choisi ?

- Euh, Divination, répondit Harry, réalisant qu'elle lui parlait et en revenant à la réalité.

- Bien. Je reviens. » conclut-elle en lançant un dernier regard meurtrier à James, avant de partir.

Ce dernier soupira, et pris une chaise à côté de Harry.

«- Il faut toujours qu'elle se montre supérieure aux autres, celle- là, grommela-t-il. Elle, c'est la "demoiselle de glace". A éviter, autant que possible. C'est la "miss Perfection" : Première de classe dans toutes les matières, sauf la Métamorphose et le vol à balai. Là, par contre, c'est moi qui mène la danse, lança-t-il avec fierté. Au fait, moi, c'est James Potter, le préfet de Gryffondor. Evans a tendance à me passer sous silence, dirons nous, quand elle parle des Préfets et Préfets-en-Chef de notre maison. Elle n'a toujours pas digéré le fait que j'ai eu le poste. Alors, tu fais Divination, hein ? Dans ce cas, tu seras avec nous. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, c'est la seule matière où on ne se coltine pas Evans. Et c'est un sacré avantage, même si la prof est carrément cinglée. D'ailleurs, on a Divination, tout de suite après le petit-déjeuner. Oh, en parlant d'Evans, la voilà qui reviens. Je file ou elle va encore te refaire tout son petit numéro de "Miss-je-sais- tout", ajouta-t-il en se levant. On se voit tout à l'heure, pour aller en Divination. »

Harry sourit, amusé. James venait de lui dépeindre un portrait de Lily qui était très proche de l'idée qu'il se faisait de Hermione quand il était en première année. La Préfète surgie alors derrière lui, le sortant de ses réflexions.

«- Tiens, ton emploi du temps, lança-t-elle en le lui tendant. Tu commences par deux heures de Divination, ajouta-t-elle avec une moue désabusée. C'est avec le professeur Trelawney. ! Je ne sais pas comment était ton professeur, en Australie, mais Trelawney est vraiment très... particulière. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle raconte. Cette folle passe son temps enfermée dans sa salle, à parler de son "troisième oeil", ou a prédire des morts plus horribles les unes que les autres. J'ai laissé tombé au bout de six mois et j'ai privilégié l'Arithmancie, c'est bien plus passionnant. Bon, après, on a Botanique... Ca c'est avec le professeur Chourave, la petite sorcière un peu boulotte qui est assise au bout de la table des profs, elle est plutôt sympa. Sinon, cet après-midi, on a une heure de Métamorphose, avec le professeur McGonagall, c'est celle qui t'a fait mettre le Choixpeau, tout à l'heure. C'est la responsable de notre maison, et aussi la directrice-adjointe de l'école. Elle est assez stricte, mais elle peut être sympa, par moment. Puis une heure d'Histoire de la Magie. Là, c'est le professeur Binns, le seul enseignant fantôme de l'école. La plupart des élèves te diront que ses cours son assommants... Voilà pour tes cours du jour. Des questions ?

- Non, c'est bon.

- Hum, pour trouver les salles de cours, tu n'as qu'à suivre les élèves de notre classe. Au début, ça peut paraître difficile de se retrouver dans Poudlard, mais on s'y fait très vite. Ah oui, dernière chose, méfie-toi du garçon qui est venu te parler tout à l'heure : Lui et sa bande de copains sont aussi cinglés les uns que les autres. Leur passe- temps préféré est de faire des blagues aux autres et faire perdre des points à Gryffondor. Au fait, je ne sais pas comment ça marchait dans ton école, mais, ici, chaque bonne action, réponse, etc..., te font gagner des points, mais, chaque fois que tu désobéis au règlement, tu en perds. La maison qui a le plus de points, à la fin de l'année, gagne la Coupe, expliqua-t-elle rapidement. Bon, je te laisse manger tranquille mais, si tu as des questions, ou un problème, tu peux compter sur moi. »

Sur ce, après avoir adressé un dernier sourire à Harry, elle repartit rejoindre sa place, un peu plus loin.

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre de plus de terminé. ! Le chapitre d'origine fait douze pages, mais j'ai préféré le séparé en deux parties (assez inégales, je dois dire, mais bon.)

Alors, vous avez aimé ?

Sinon, voici un petit extrait du chapitre 5 : Cours de Divination et Pendu

"_«- L'art de la Divination est un art délicat, Mr Calaway. ! Peu de personne peuvent se vanter d'avoir les capacités pour y être initié. ! lança-t-elle, avec suffisance. - Mon ancien professeur me disait la même chose. ! répliqua Harry, moqueur. Et, vous me direz si je me trompe mais je prédis que vous êtes du genre à voir des présages de mort partout. ! » La professeur ne trouva rien à répondre. Derrière lui, Harry entendait des rires et des murmures impressionnés. «- Allez, vous asseoir, Mr Calaway. ! reprit-elle. Vous perturbez la vision de mon troisième oeil. ! Et vous retardez mon cours. ! - Son troisième oeil ? Mon oeil, va (sans jeu de mot) ! marmonna Harry, en obéissant. - Hé, Harry, viens avec nous. ! » lui lança alors un élève. Harry leva les yeux vers ce dernier, qui n'était autre que Sirius. Il sourit devant l'air impressionné qu'affichaient les Maraudeurs, et rejoignit James et Sirius à leur table."_


	5. premiers cours et divination

Salut ! C'est encore moi. ! Bon, sans plus de commentaire, voici le chapitre 5. !

Au fait, un grand merci à : **Mymye-Potter, Fany, à "inconnu" et Marjolaine et Nina** (je sais que c'est plus ou moins long (surtout que, petit aveux, j'ai déjà écrit les six premiers chapitres)mais j'ai quatre fics HP à gérer (l'inspiration ça vient quand ça veut) et que je travaille sur deux ordis différents (ce qui demandent des transferts de documents) et que mes "activités de vacancières" me prennent pas mal de temps. Mais j'essayerai d'aller plus vite la prochaine fois, promis. Et puis, ça augmente le suspens.(c'est comme une certaine personne qui repousse constamment la sortie du cinquième tome de HP.)

_**Disclaimer **_: Rien n'est à moi (à part le professeur Krayak [prof de Potions], Renaud Weasley [Préfet-en-Chef de Gryffondor], et quelques autres qui vont vite apparaître.) mais à JKR.

_**Titre**_ : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe.

_**Auteur**_ (histoire de changer un peu) : Ccilia

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent**_ : Harry se retrouve à Gryffondor et découvre que les deux Préfets de la Maison, James et Lily, ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture.

_**Résumé de ce chapitre**_ : Bien sûr, en période scolaire, les cours son inévitables. Au programme : un cours de Divination où Harry Calaway va s'attirer les bonnes grâces des Maraudeurs.

Allez, bonne lecture.

_**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Cours de Divination et Pendu**_

« Oh, je perçois une nouvelle aura. J'avais prédis l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève, lança une voix au ton mystérieux et sentencieux. Mr Calaway, veuillez approcher. »

Les élèves venaient, à peine, de rentrer dans la petite pièce du sommet de la Tour Nord, où avaient lieux les cours de Divination. Harry songea, en mettant un pied dans la salle sombre à l'atmosphère suffocante, que Trelawney n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup changé en vingt ans et qu'elle avait toujours des goûts infâmes en ce qui concernait l'odeur des bâtons d'encens qu'elle utilisait. Pas du tout impressionné par le ton sentencieux de la professeur, Harry s'avança paisiblement vers un coin de la salle, tandis que les autres élèves s'installaient autour des tables, sur des poufs. Le professeur Trelawney rappelait vaguement, dans la pénombre, un gros insecte, avec ses grandes lunettes rondes, ses poignets couverts de bracelets qui cliquetaient à chacun de ses mouvements et sa robe pailletée qui brillait dans l'éclat du feu, seule source de lumière dans cette pièce.

«- Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que vous avez fait un long voyage, Mr Calaway, commença Trelawney en l'observant.

- Ca dépend si, pour vous, un voyage Angleterre-Australie représente un long voyage. » répliqua Harry, avec une légère pointe de sarcasme, sachant très bien que les professeurs avaient été informés par Dumbledore.

Quelques rires s'élevèrent parmi les élèves.

«- Je vois que vous avez eu un passé assez malheureux, poursuivit- elle, imperturbable.

- Ca, je ne l'aurai pas deviner, ironisa Harry. Heureusement que vous me le rappeler car je n'aurai pas pû y penser tout seul. Et, tant que vous y êtes, au lieu de me parler de mon passé, vous qui enseignez la Divination, si vous me parliez plutôt de mon avenir ? ajouta-t-il, une pensée lui venant soudain à l'esprit, avec désinvolture.

- Hum. Vous vivrez heureux et vous aurez beaucoup d'enfant.

- En gros, comme dans les contes de fée, commenta Harry, avec un petit sourire satisfait, sous le regard abasourdi des autres élèves. Le petit héros tourmenté qui finit avec une vie dorée. »

Trelawney resta un moment silencieuse, l'air un peu perdu.

«- L'art de la Divination est un art délicat, Mr Calaway. Peu de personne peuvent se vanter d'avoir les capacités pour y être initié, lança-t-elle avec suffisance.

- Mon ancien professeur me disait la même chose, répliqua Harry, moqueur. Et, vous me direz si je me trompe, mais je prédis que vous êtes du genre à voir des présages de mort partout. »

La professeur ne trouva rien à répondre. Derrière lui, Harry entendit des rires et des murmures impressionnés.

«- Allez, vous asseoir, Mr Calaway, reprit-elle. Vous perturbez la vision de mon troisième oeil. ! Et vous retardez mon cours.

- Son troisième oeil ? Mon oeil, va (sans jeu de mot), marmonna Harry, en obéissant néanmoins.

- Hé, Calaway, viens avec nous. » lui lança alors un élève.

Harry leva les yeux vers ce dernier, qui n'était autre que Sirius. Il sourit devant l'air impressionné qu'affichaient les Maraudeurs, et rejoignit James et Sirius à leur table.

«- Eh bien, tu ne manque pas d'audace, toi, commenta James. C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un qui ose remettre en cause ses "talents" devant elle. Et encore plus un nouveau...

- Et comment tu savais qu'elle était du genre à prédire, tout le temps, des morts ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Juste un pressentiment, répondit Harry.

- En tout cas, tu as mon respect, reprit Sirius. Au fait, moi, c'est Sirius Black, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main que Harry serra en souriant.

- Et moi c'est Harry Calaway, répondit inutilement Harry.

- Bon, nous allons reprendre la libranomancie. » intervint alors la voix de Trelawney, mettant fin, temporairement, à leur discussion.

Harry soupira. Visiblement, il allait devoir enduré, plus longtemps qu'il le craignait, le "délicat" fumet des bâtons d'encens de Trelawney, étant donné que la libranomancie était l'étude de l'avenir par la fumée de l'encens.

«- Vous faisiez ça aussi, en Australie ? demanda Sirius, en se penchant "discrètement" vers lui.

- Ouais, malheureusement, grommela Harry.

- Et ton prof était comment, par rapport à Trelawney ? voulu savoir James, de l'autre côté de Sirius.

- Tout à fait comme Trelawney. Et ma prof avait, elle aussi, très mauvais goût dans son choix d'encens, répondit Harry alors que la professeur déposait, sur chaque table, un bâton d'encens.

- Ouvrez vos livres à la page soixante-douze ! » reprit Trelawney, lorsqu'elle eut fini, en regagnant sa place.

* * *

Il y avait pas à dire, le nouveau sortait vraiment de l'ordinaire. Sans savoir pourquoi, quelque chose, chez Harry, attisait la curiosité de James. Le nouveau avait vraiment quelque chose de particulier, il était différent des autres élèves. Il l'étudia distraitement, alors que Harry observait, avec un ennui des plus manifestes, le mince filet de fumée qui s'élevait du bâton d'encens qui se consumait.

Il était de tradition, pour les Maraudeurs, de "baptiser" les nouveaux de Gryffondor (ce qui pouvait s'approcher le plus de ce que les Moldus appellent bizutage), mais tous les quatre avaient été impressionnés par l'aplomb du nouveau et avaient, d'un commun accord, choisis, exceptionnellement, de "contourner" leurs habitudes.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas que Harry, s'étant rapidement désintéressé de la fumée de l'encens, l'observait, lui aussi, tandis que Sirius, faisant semblant de s'étirer, lançait un papier à Remus assis à la table voisine avec Peter et un autre élève.

«- C'est une impression où la Divination ne te passionne pas spécialement ? commenta Harry, amusé.

- C'est l'ennui le plus total, cette matière, en plus de l'histoire de la Magie, soupira James. C'est à se demander à quoi ça leur sert de nous enseigner ça. Bon, le côté positif c'est que, avec elle, il est facile d'avoir de bonnes notes.

- Tu inventes les pires catastrophes et tu as une super note, renchérit Sirius. Eh, si on se faisait un pendu ? Ca te dis ? ajouta-t-il, à l'adresse de Harry.

- Oui, répondit ce dernier, en souriant.

- Ok. Bon, le premier qui trouve le mot... Allez, Jamsie, commence. »

Celui-ci réfléchit un moment puis commença à dessiner des traits sur un parchemin : "- - - - - - - - - - -"

«- Onze lettres, commenta Sirius. Harry, euh... Au fait, ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle par ton prénom, au moins ?

- Non, assura Harry.

- Bon, dans ce cas, Harry, à toi l'honneur.

- Alors... je dirais le "A". »

James compléta l'ébauche de départ : "A - - - - A - - - - -"

« Hum, marmonna Sirius. Allez, "R"."

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : "A - R - - A - - - - -"

Au bout d'un moment (tous trois avaient régulièrement étés interrompus par les passages que leur professeur faisait entre les tables.) où Harry et Sirius énoncèrent plusieurs lettres, le résultat était peu à leur avantage. : "A - R - - A N - - - -"

«- Bon, c'est quoi ce nom que tu nous a déniché, là ? grommela Sirius.

- Un nom, rétorqua James. Et, il ne vous reste plus le droit qu'à deux erreurs avant d'être pendus. Il ne manque plus que les jambes. » ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire quelque peu machiavélique.

Harry réfléchissait. Il repensa soudain à un cours d'Histoire de la Magie, où il avait joué au pendu, avec Ron. Il avait déjà fait ce mot à Ron.

« Acromantule. » lâcha-t-il.

Sirius l'observa, surpris. Mais le sourire machiavélique de James disparu.

«- C'est ça, confirma-t-il. Comment t'as deviné ?

- L'année dernière, répondit distraitement Harry. Je viens juste de me rappeler que j'avais déjà fait ce mot à mon meilleur ami qui a une peur bleue des araignées.

- Ah ! Bon, Harry, comme t'as gagné, c'est à toi, commenta Sirius. Fais gaffe à James car pour le pendu, il est imbattable. Des fois, il te trouve de ces mots, lui glissa-t-il.

- Ok, on va voir, répliqua Harry. Alors...

- V'là Trelawney. » intervint soudain James, qui, ayant levé les yeux de son parchemin, avait aperçu la professeur qui commençait à faire son petit "tour de table" et qui venait vers eux.

Sirius dissimula rapidement le parchemin sous son livre, et tous trois firent semblant d'être captivé par la fumée de leur bâton d'encens.

«- Eh, la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui fait le mot Harry, chuchota rapidement Sirius, une seconde avant que leur professeur ne s'arrête devant eux.

- Voulez-vous de l'aide pour interpréter les signes de votre bâtons d'encens ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pas la peine, rétorqua Sirius. Tout cela est très clair : La journée sera d'un ennui total. »

James et Harry pouffèrent à cette remarque, tout comme Remus et Peter.

«- Voyons, Mr Black, s'indigna Trelawney en prenant un air outragé. La Divination est un art des plus sérieux, ajouta-t-elle.

- Tu parles, chuchota, presque inintelligiblement, Sirius.

- Alors, voyons voir cet encens continua Trelawney. Oh ! Mais..., s'exclama-t-elle, laissant deviner à Harry ce qui allait suivre. Un grand danger plane sur vous, mes chéris. Un danger mortel. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Sirius fit semblant de bailler et James haussa les sourcils, l'air peu convaincu.

« Vous ne devriez pas montrer tant d'indifférence aux signes de l'avenir. Un jour, vous pourriez le regretter amèrement. » commenta-t- elle, avant de repartir.

Harry s'assombrit momentanément. Il ne prenait pas les prédictions de Trelawney au sérieux. Elle lui avait très souvent prédit sa mort, pourtant, autant qu'il le sache, il était encore en vie. Cependant, il était vrai qu'un grand danger planait sur les élèves : la menace de Voldemort. Un Voldemort bien plus puissant que celui que Harry connaissait. Un Voldemort quasiment au sommet de sa puissance et immortel. Un Voldemort qui tuerai son père et sa mère en un sinistre soir d'octobre 1981. !

«- Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta James, en percevant son changement d'humeur, le tirant ainsi de ses sombres pensées.

- Non, non, prétexta-t-il en reprenant contenance.

- Eh, faut pas t'occuper de ses prédictions de mort, observa Sirius. Même McGonagall nous le dit. Et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait ça, et ça m'étonnerai que ce soit la dernière. Bon, on continue le pendu ? suggéra-t-il, dispersant, du même coup, le trouble qui s'était instauré.

- Ouais, on va voir ce dont Harry est capable, au pendu, approuva James en ressortant le parchemin et en le lui tendant.

- D'accord, répondit ce dernier. On a le droit aux mots composés ? demanda-t-il, soudainement inspiré.

- Oui. »

Harry eut un petit sourire.

«- On va voir s'il vont trouver ça, songea-t-il avant de tracer toute une série de traits : "- - - - - - - - - - / - - / - - - - - - - - - - -"

- Vingt-trois lettres ? s'exclama Sirius. Et ben, t'as rien trouvé de plus court ? plaisanta-t-il. Bon, euh, Jamsie, j'te laisse l'honneur.

- Trop aimable, ironisa-t-il. Bon, alors... "A". »

Harry compléta rapidement le dessin : "- - - - - - A - - - / - - / - - - - - - - - - - -"

James, songeur, marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un "ça ne m'avance pas."

«- Sirius, c'est à toi.

- Bon, on va dire..."E". »

Harry poursuivit son ébauche : "- - E - - - A - - E / - E / - - - - - - - - - - -"

Un peu plus tard, les deux Maraudeurs étaient toujours mis à l'épreuve par Harry, même si le mot était, un peu plus avancé. : "- - E - - L A N - E / D E / - - - L L - - - - N -"

«- Eh, James, tu te rends compte que à la prochaine erreur, on est pendu ? marmonna Sirius.

- Ouais, surtout que c'est à toi de jouer.

- Eh, qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? rétorqua Sirius.

- Rien. Bon, allez, joue.

- Ok, alors, on va dire "R". »

Harry sourit et inscrivit : "- R E - - L A N - E / D E / - - - L L - - - - N -"

« Ouais, s'exclama Sirius, l'air fier de son coup. A toi, Jamsie. »

Celui-ci observa, pensif, le parchemin, réfléchissant intensément. Au bout d'un moment, il sourit, pensant avoir trouvé la réponse.

«-" W", lâcha-t-il.

- "W" ? s'exclama Sirius, étonné. Tu ne vas pas bien ou quoi ? C'est une des lettres qui sort le moins. Tu. .. »

A sa plus grande surprise, Harry porta une modification à son tracé : "- R E - - L A N - E / D E / W - - L L - - - - N -" et le sourire de James s'élargit.

«- Tremblante de Woollongong, annonça-t-il, fièrement.

- En effet, approuva Harry.

- C'était une bonne idée Harry, commenta James. Tu as presque faillit m'avoir. Surtout que, même si cette feinte de la trajectoire en zigzag est régulièrement utilisée, son nom n'est pas souvent employé. Tu as l'air de t'y connaître en Quidditch, tu en fais ? demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants.

- Oui, Depuis ma première année.

- Ta première année ? s'étonna Sirius. Ici, ça fait près de quatre-vingt ans que personne n'a réussi à faire ça. Tu dois être sacrément balèze. Tu joues à quel poste ?

- Attrapeur.

- Attrapeur, hein ? répéta Sirius, après avoir adressé un regard entendu à James.

- Dis, Harry, justement, on est à la recherche d'un Attrapeur pour la finale qui a lieu à la fin de la semaine. Le nôtre s'est écrasé contre les tribunes lors du dernier match et, depuis, sa mère lui a interdit de remonter sur un balai. Comme je suis le Capitaine, ça fait un moment que je cherchais quelqu'un pour remplacer Anthony. Ca te dirait ?

- Ouais, 'jveux bien tenter, accepta Harry avec un large sourire. Mais je n'ai pas de balai.

- Tu n'auras qu'à prendre celui d'Anthony, puisqu'il ne peut plus s'en servir. Et ça serait dommage de ne pas se servir de son Nimbus 1700, vu que c'est ce qu'on fait de mieux sur le marché actuellement, répondit James. Bon, alors, je te prend à l'essai ce soir, après les cours, ça te va ?

- Pas de problème. » assura Harry, ravi de la tournure des évènements.

La cloche "libératrice" sonna, au plus grand plaisir des élèves qui quittèrent rapidement la salle de classe de Trelawney, après que celle-ci leur eu donné leurs devoirs pour la semaine suivante. Une fois redescendu de la salle de Divination, les Gryffondors de sixième année partirent pour leur cours de Botanique.

«- Au fait, Harry, lança Sirius, en chemin. J'te présente, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, ajouta-t-il en désignant, tour à tour, les deux intéressés. On forme le "quatuor infernal", mieux connu, parmi les élèves, sous le nom de Maraudeurs, précisa-t-il fièrement. Les rois des quatre cent coups et des blagues en tout genre, c'est nous. On connaît Poudlard mieux que personne, y compris Rusard.

- C'est le concierge de l'école, précisa Remus. C'est un type acariâtre et franchement maniaque de la propreté et de l'ordre. Il connaît la plupart des passages secrets de Poudlard et peut surgir de n'importe où, à tout moment. Je pense que le fait d'être un Cracmol n'améliore pas son humeur. Au fait, méfie-toi de sa chatte, miss Teigne. Elle est presque aussi "agréable" que son maître. Si tu la rencontre, tu peux être sûr que son maître arrive dans la minute qui suit.

- Merci, Remus, le coupa Sirius, légèrement sarcastique. Bon, ce que je voulais dire avant cette interruption, c'est que, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te faire visiter l'école, tu peux compter sur nous, Harry... monnayant une petite somme de trois Gallions...

- Sirius, s'exclamèrent Remus et James. On ne...

- Oh ! Je plaisantais, rétorqua ce dernier. Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas question de lui faire payer nos "services". Tiens, Rem, tu ne connais pas la meilleure ? Notre nouveau camarade est Attrapeur. » poursuivit-il, changeant ainsi de sujet.

Et tous les cinq continuèrent à discuter, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les serres, au fond du Parc de l'école, où Lily rejoignit le reste de la classe.

« Pour les cours de Botanique, on est avec les Poufsouffle. » annonça Remus, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans les serres.

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre de plus de terminé. Le chapitre d'origine faisait douze pages. Mais j'ai préféré le séparé en deux parties (assez inégales, je dois dire, mais bon.) Et c'était la deuxième.

Alors, vous avez aimé ?

Sinon, voici un petit extrait du chapitre 6 : Entraînement

_"Les quatre Maraudeurs discutaient avec animation, incluant Harry dans leur conversation, alors qu'ils traversaient le Parc, en direction du stade de Quidditch. Mais là, une autre équipe s'y trouvait déjà._

_«- Les Serpentards, grommela Sirius. Ceux-là, autant que tu le peux, évites-les, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry. Depuis toujours, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards sont rivaux. Ils cherchent toujours la bagarre, ils sont mauvais perdants, complètement arriérés et tricheurs. Et tous sont voués à la magie noire.  
_

_- Pas tous, Sirius, rétorqua Remus. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas tous mauvais...  
_

_- Tu rêves, mon vieux. Je peux t'assurer qu'aucun d'eux n'est potable dans cette maison. Ils sont tous pourris jusqu'à la moelle.  
_

_- Malefoy ! s'écria James. Descends de là ! »" _


	6. Entrainement

Salut ! C'est encore moi. Bon, sans plus de commentaire, voici le chapitre 6.

Au fait, un grand merci à : **Chris Andrei, Marjolaine, inconnu, Li, Cath, Fany et Nina**

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien n'est à moi (à part le professeur Krayak [prof de Potions], Renaud Weasley [Préfet-en-Chef de Gryffondor], Anthony Perkins [Ancien Attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor], François Dubois [Gardien de l'équipe], Elvire Bell [Poursuiveuse de l'équipe, avec James et Mondingus], et quelques autres qui vont vite apparaître. !) mais à JKR.

_**Titre**_ : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe.

_**Auteur**_(histoire de changer un peu) : Ccilia

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent**_ : Harry joue au Pendu avec Sirius et James et choisi un terme technique de Quidditch, de sorte qu'il engage la conversation là dessus. ! James lui propose donc de le prendre à l'essai, après que leur Attrapeur précédent se soit écrasé contre les tribunes.

_**Résumé de ce chapitre**_ : Harry est mis à l'essai, pour le poste d'Attrapeur.

Allez, bonne lecture !

_**

* * *

Chapitre 6**_ : Entraînement

La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin des cours de la journée, sortant les élèves de la torpeur dans laquelle les avait plongé le cours du professeur Binns. En fait, ses cours étaient d'une monotonie telle que la plupart des élèves dormaient sur leurs tables. Harry avait d'ailleurs eu la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait sur ses futurs parents. Lily était aussi studieuse que Harry l'avait imaginé (et, sur ce point, lui faisait penser à Hermione). En effet, c'était la seule, avec Remus, à suivre le cours avec un semblant d'intérêt et à prendre des notes. Quand aux autres Maraudeurs, Peter dormait et Sirius et James avaient improvisés un jeu de "bataille navale" version sorciers (les bateaux étaient animés) pendant la plus grande partie de l'heure.

Les quatre compères furent les premiers dehors, rapidement suivis par le reste de la classe.

«- Eh, Harry, tu viens ? lui lança Sirius, constatant que le nouveau ne les avait pas suivit.

- On va directement au stade. » précisa James.

Harry sourit et se hâta de les rejoindre. Connaissant la réputation des Maraudeurs, Harry s'efforçait de conserver, toute fois, une certaine réserve, vis-à-vis du "quatuor infernal", même si, au fond, il se doutait que les quatre ne lui feraient rien. Rien qu'à voir la tête des autres élèves, Harry se doutait que les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas du genre à accepter aussi rapidement les nouveaux, mais, de toute évidence, l'attitude de l'adolescent face au professeur Trelawney avait impressionné tout le monde.

Les quatre Maraudeurs discutaient avec animation, incluant Harry dans leur conversation, alors qu'ils traversaient le parc, en direction du stade de Quidditch. Mais là, une autre équipe s'y trouvait déjà.

«- Les Serpentards, grommela Sirius. Ceux-là, autant que tu le peux, évites-les, ajouta-t-il, à l'adresse de Harry. Depuis toujours, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards sont rivaux. Et non seulement, ils cherchent toujours la bagarre mais en plus, ils sont mauvais perdants, complètement arriérés et tricheurs. Sans compter qu'ils sont tous sont voués à la magie noire.

- Pas tous, Sirius, rétorqua Remus. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas tous mauvais.

- Tu rêves, mon vieux. Je peux t'assurer qu'aucun d'eux n'est potable dans cette maison : Ils sont tous pourris jusqu'à la moelle. !

- Malefoy ! s'écria James. Descends de là ! »

L'intéressé les rejoignit rapidement.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix suffisante, sachant pertinemment la réponse.

- On avait réservé le terrain, tu n'as aucune raison d'y être. » répliqua James.

Le Serpentard esquissa un sourire sarcastique.

«- Il paraît oui. Cependant, malheureusement pour vous, j'ai en ma possession un mot du professeur Krayak qui nous y autorise, ajouta-t-il, en mettant sous le nez de son interlocuteur ladite autorisation. Alors j'en suis désolé pour vous, mais…, commença-t-il, d'un ton des plus ironiques.

- Une autorisation de Krayak ? l'interrompit James, avec un geste dédaigneux de la main. Rien que ça ? Je crains fort que ça ne soit pas suffisant et que vous allez devoir, bel et bien, dégager. Parce que j'ai une autorisation spéciale de Dumbledore pour qu'on puisse tester notre nouvel Attrapeur. » ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire triomphant, en sortant son propre parchemin et en l'agitant devant Malefoy.

Celui-ci pâlit un peu plus que de coutume, ses yeux gris passant de James à l'autorisation, puis à Harry, avant de revenir sur l'autorisation.

« Très bien, Potter, Tu gagnes sur ce coup-là, semble-t-il, grinça-t-il. Mais ne crie pas victoire trop vite. J'aurai bientôt ma revanche. Allez, on s'en va. » ordonna-t-il, à l'adresse de ses camarades de Serpentard qui le rejoignirent sur le sol, avant de quitter le stade, de mauvaise grâce.

Sirius se tourna vers James.

«- Comment t'as fait pour l'avoir ? s'étonna-t-il. Ne me dit pas que tu as…?

- Oh non, je n'ai rien falsifié, assura James, en riant. C'est bel et bien Dumbledore qui m'a fait cette autorisation. Sachant que, à la fin de la semaine, on a la finale contre les Serpentards, je me doutais qu'ils feraient tout pour profiter le plus possible du favoritisme que Krayak fait pour sa maison. Du coup, ce midi, je suis allé voir Dumbledore : comme quoi, ça aide d'être dans les bonnes grâces du directeur.

- Mouais. ! Bon, on y va ? demanda Sirius.

- Attendons un peu les autres, rétorqua James. Eh, Harry, viens avec moi, on va chercher les balais. »

Deux minutes plus tard, Harry avait entre les mains le fameux Nimbus 1700 de l'ancien Attrapeur de Gryffondor. Autant pour les Maraudeurs, ce balai était le sommet de la technologie, autant, pour Harry, ce balai était de second ordre, par rapport à son ancien Nimbus 2000, ou, pire, son Eclair de Feu. Mais bon, il ferait avec : Il avait déjà l'occasion de pouvoir faire du Quidditch, il n'allait pas, en plus, faire le difficile.

«- Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je vole un peu avec, histoire de voir ce dont ce balai est capable ?

- Oh mais, vas-y, assura James. Fais en ce que tu veux. »

Harry sourit, et enfourcha son balai, avant de s'élancer. Une fois en vol, il oublia, un moment, tout ce qui l'entourait. Tout ce qui l'importait était de voler et d'oublier tous ses soucis. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était attendu, le Nimbus 1700 était, en fait, très proche de son ancien Nimbus 2000. Il était, certes, un peu raide et manquait de précision, mais il conservait cependant une bonne maniabilité et une stabilité digne de la lignée des Nimbus. D'après ce que les Maraudeurs lui avaient dit en venant, ce balai pouvait aller jusqu'à cent soixante-dix kilomètres heure (soit pas beaucoup moins que son Nimbus 2000).

Harry se lança dans un enchaînement de figures en tout genre, sous le regard ébahit des autres élèves.

* * *

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? s'étonna Sirius. Je croyais que t'avais dit qu'on attendait les autres ?

- Ca ne lui fera pas de mal de tester un peu le Nimbus 1700, observa James. Je lui en ai donné l'autorisation.

- Hum, Oh la vache ! T'as vu ça ? s'écria Sirius, en suivant les évolutions de leur nouveau camarade qui s'était lancé dans un enchaînement de diverses figures.

- Et parfait, avec ça. Regarde la précision de ce looping, ajouta James, ébahi.

- Et cette vrille ? T'as vu ça ? C'est un pro des figures ce type.

- Il semblerait. Mais, ce que je voudrai voir, c'est ses piqués, observa James. En général, c'est la figure de base des Attrapeurs, non ? Et…

- Whoa ! Qui s'est ?

- Eh, mais c'est pas le nouveau ?

- Il vole super bien, en tout cas.

Les deux Maraudeurs se retournèrent vers les nouveau venus, qui n'étaient autre que les autres membres de l'équipe.

«- Eh, James ! C'est le nouveau, non ? demanda l'un d'eux, un petit blond aux yeux sombres.

- En effet, Anthony, confirma James. Il se trouve qu'il était Attrapeur dans son ancienne école.

- Il a l'air pas mal, observa Anthony. Je vois que vous lui avez passé mon balai. Vous avez bien fait. Et il s'en tire très bien avec, d'ailleurs. Oh, regardez ça ! »

Tout le monde se retourna vers le nouvel élève qui poursuivait toujours ses acrobaties aériennes et qui s'était lancé dans un piqué des plus rapides, sous le regard abasourdi des autres élèves.

«- Alors, ça, c'est du piqué, commenta James, admiratif.

- Oh bon sang ! Il est cinglé. A cette vitesse, il ne pourra jamais redresser à temps, s'exclama un autre élève.

- Euh, les mecs, je suis d'accord pour lui passer mon balai mais pas pour qu'il se tue avec. » rétorqua Anthony, effaré.

A la surprise générale, à moins d'un mètre du sol, ils virent leur camarade changer de position, tirer le manche du balai vers le haut et remonter en chandelle, frôlant la pelouse du stade. Tous émirent un petit sifflement admiratif, y compris Remus et Peter installés dans les tribunes.

«- Oh, par la barbe de Merlin, s'écria Anthony. Vous avez vu ça ?

- Bon sang, il est pas humain ce type, s'exclama un autre élève. Eh, Cap'taine ! Faut absolument le prendre.

- Pour une fois, j'suis d'accord avec Mondingus, ajouta Sirius. C'est une occasion inespérée. Et t'as vu la façon dont il enchaîne figure sur figure ? C'est à croire qu'il est né sur un balai. A part James, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi à l'aise sur un balai.

- La différence, c'est que James est Poursuiveur et lui Attrapeur. Et ce n'est pas du tout le même style de jeu. » commenta Mondingus.

James ne répondit pas, observant avec étonnement les évolutions aériennes du nouveau. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il volait vraiment très bien. Et ça ne faisait aucun doute que Harry aimait voler, qu'il s'accordait parfaitement à son balai. Et c'était certain qu'ils devaient, absolument, le prendre dans l'équipe.

« Eh, Harry ! DESCENDS ! » cria-t-il, alors que ce dernier zigzaguait autour des trois anneaux d'or qui se dressaient à une des extrémité du terrain.

* * *

Harry revint à la réalité, en s'entendant appeler, et, obéissant, il revint vers le petit groupe, légèrement décoiffé par le vol qu'il venait de faire, les joues rosies par le vent, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

«- Whoa ! Ca fait du bien de remonter sur un balai, commenta-t-il en mettant pied à terre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna-t-il, devant l'air stupéfait des élèves.

- Eh ben, Harry, au nom de tous, je t'annonce que tu fais partit de l'équipe. Tu as impressionné tout le monde, commenta James. Il ne reste plus qu'à te voir à l'oeuvre avec le Vif, mais j'suis certain que tu t'en tireras tout aussi bien. »

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit.

« Au fait, avant qu'on commence l'entraînement, poursuivit James. Il vaut mieux que je te présente les autres membres de l'équipe. Lui, c'est Anthony Perkins, notre ancien Attrapeur et même si, officiellement, il ne fait plus partit de l'équipe, on continue à le considérer comme tel, expliqua-t-il en désignant le blond qui se tenait à côté de Sirius. Bon, sinon, tu connais Sirius. Lui, il joue au poste de Batteur avec Ludo. » ajouta-t-il en désignant un garçon châtain à l'air jovial et aux yeux rieurs.

Harry sourit en songeant que le futur Batteur des Frelons de Wimbourne et futur responsable du Département des jeux et sports magiques n'avait pas changé en vingt ans, à part en taille et en âge.

« Lui c'est François Dubois, notre Gardien, ajouta James, désignant un garçon brun à l'air massif (visiblement, le rôle de Gardien semblait être héréditaire chez les Dubois). Ensuite, Elvire Bell, la seule fille de l'équipe, annonça-t-il, désignant une fille aux longs cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux bleus clairs. Elle est Poursuiveuse, tout comme moi, et Franck Londubat. »conclut-il en désignant un garçon de dix-sept ans qui se tenait à côté de Mondingus.

Harry, en l'observant, réalisa que Neville Londubat (un de ses camarades de classe) ne ressemblait aucunement à son père.

Une fois les présentations faites, les joueurs commencèrent leur entraînement, une fois que François eu libérer les Cognards (deux grosses et lourdes balles noires qui avaient pour rôle d'attaquer les joueurs) et le Souaffle (une balle rouge dont la taille était proche de celle des Cognards, et que les Poursuiveurs devait se passer, pour essayer de marquer des buts) de leur "prison" (un coffre qu'il avait dû emmener en arrivant). James intercepta le vif d'or (la plus petite balle du jeu. Une sphère dorée, de la taille d'une noix, aux ailes argentées, que devait capturer l'Attrapeur. La capture du Vif d'or, lors d'un match, assurait pratiquement la victoire et donnait cent cinquante points à l'équipe à laquelle appartenait l'Attrapeur, et achevait le match) avant que la petite balle dorée ne suive les trois autres balles.

«- Bon, Harry, lorsque j'aurais libéré le vif, tu lui laisses dix secondes d'avance et tu y vas, annonça-t-il. T'es prêt ?

- Oui, assura l'adolescent.

- Bon, alors je le lâche. »

Peu après, Harry s'élançait à nouveau dans les airs, scrutant le terrain, à la recherche d'un éclat doré, qu'il aperçu rapidement, au pied des buts les plus éloignés. L'adolescent piqua aussitôt, se glissa entre Elvire et Mondingus (celui-ci éloignait un Cognard de la Poursuiveuse), évita habilement un autre Cognard, et referma rapidement les doigts sur la petite balle dorée.

« Bravo, Harry ! T'es vraiment rapide, en plus. » commenta James, au dessus de lui, en renvoyant le Souaffle, qu'il tenait jusque là, à Franck.

Harry sourit et relâcha le vif d'or. Lui ayant laissé le temps de prendre de la distance, il repartit à la poursuite de la petite balle d'or.

L'ambiance était au rendez-vous, dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, ce soir-là. Harry s'était, désormais, parfaitement intégré. Assis dans un coin de la pièce, avec les Maraudeurs, il riait tout en écoutant Sirius établir le plan pour la prochaine blague qu'ils réservaient aux Serpentards. Les quatre compères s'étaient montrés, dans un premier temps, un peu hésitant, à dévoiler leurs projets devant le nouveau, mais, finalement, alors que Harry avait proposé de partir, James avait fait remarqué qu'ils l'avaient "adopté" dans le groupe et qu'il pouvait donc écouter la préparation de leur blague.

«- Un peu comme les dragées surprises de chez Bertie Crochue, en gros ? commenta Remus.

- Oui, sauf que, au lieu que la surprise provienne du goût, elle viendrait de l'effet des bonbons, commenta Sirius.

- Non, des bonbons, c'est trop courant, observa James. J'opterai plutôt pour des chocolats. Personne ne peut résister à un chocolat.

- Tu crois ? s'étonna Sirius. Dans ce cas, il faudrait que t'apprenne à te transformer en chocolat, comme ça tu pourrais peut-être pouvoir, enfin, séduire Evans. Aïe ! s'exclama-t-il, en se prenant un violent coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, rétorqua James. Je ne l'aime pas, combien de fois est-ce que je devrais vous le dire ? JE NE L'AIME PAS ! Point final.

- Mais oui, bien sûr, on te crois, répliqua Sirius, légèrement ironique, tout en adressant un regard entendu à Remus. Bon, pour en revenir à notre sujet de conversation, je suis d'accord pour retenir l'idée des chocolats.

- Oui, au moins, on pourra s'en procurer facilement. Ca nous évitera d'avoir à aller à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter les bonbons. Les cuisines de l'école suffiront, pour les chocolats, approuva James. Et après, on n'aura plus qu'à y jeter quelques sorts de notre invention et le tour sera jouer.

- Ouais, On n'aura qu'à s'occuper des chocolats demain : on n'a pas cours à onze heures, observa Remus. Au moins, les Elfes seront tellement occupés par la préparation du déjeuner qu'on ne devrait avoir aucun mal à le faire. Mais on ferait bien d'aller se coucher. ! Demain, on a Potions.

-Oh, joie, ironisa Sirius. Non seulement on doit retrouver les Serpentards, mais, en plus, on doit supporter Krayak.

- C'est qui ce Krayak ? demanda Harry, surpris par le ton des Maraudeurs.

- C'est le responsable de Serpentard, expliqua James. Non seulement il déteste les Gryffondor, et plus particulièrement notre classe, mais il favorise sa maison. Et il est assez. spécial…

- Enfin, tu verras ça demain, ajouta Sirius. Autant que tu t'en fasses ta propre idée.

- Hum. » marmonna Harry, se disant que, rien que d'après ce qu'on venait de lui dire, le professeur Krayak devait avoir beaucoup inspiré Rogue.

Sur ce, après avoir réveillé Peter qui dormait dans un fauteuil ("aussi flemmard que Croûtard." songea, au passage, Harry), les Maraudeurs, accompagnés de Harry, gagnèrent leur dortoir.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé. Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ?

Sinon, à venir très bientôt, le chapitre 7 : Cours de Potions et altercation


	7. Cours de Potions

Salut tout le monde...!

Bon, contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu et de récents contre-temps (lycée, la carte mère de mon ordi à fic qui saute, et des tas de programmes effacés), j'ai profité de mon samedi après-midi pour continuer à avancer l'une de mes fics. Alors, voilà la suite...

Alors, avant tout, un GRAND, voir même TRES GRAND merci, pour leur patience et leur review, à : **Mister-Master, Sirien Dharc, Kathleen Méranger, Pheneatis, Samantha et Hermione 359.**

_**Disclaimer**_ : Rien n'est à moi (à part l'histoire et quelques personnages) mais à JKR.

_**Titre**_ : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe

_**Auteur**_ : Ccilia

Chapitre : 7 Cours de Potions (1/2)

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic...

Bon, assez discuté, alors BONNE LECTURE.

PS1 : concernant le chapitre précédent, précision : Mondingus ne joue pas dans l'équipe, il accompagnait seulement Franck (un de ses meilleurs amis)

PS2 (non, non pas la console) : Bon, j'viens de lire "Ghosts" de Tilicho qui m'a franchement chamboulé. J'vais avoir du mal à me remettre dans l'idée que g de Lily et les autres après ça. Ca m'a quasiment traumatisé mais, ne vous y méprenez pas je l'ai adoré. Donc, ne vous étonnez pas si ça s'en ressent un peu sur ce chapitre.

_**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Cours de Potions et altercation**_

La bonne humeur régnait dans la Grande Salle, le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry y pénétra, en compagnie des Maraudeurs. Les cinq adolescents gagnèrent la table des Gryffondor où, visiblement, l'annonce de la nomination du nouveau dans l'équipe avait déjà fait le tour des élèves de la maison. D'ailleurs, le petit groupe rejoignit un bout de la table, où Anthony discutait avec animation avec des élèves de cinquième année. En fait, l'ancien Attrapeur de Gryffondor décrivait, à grand renfort de gestes et d'enthousiasme la "sélection" mémorable de la veille.

«- Eh ben, les nouvelles vont vite aujourd'hui, plaisanta James, en se laissant choir sur une chaise, face à Anthony. Tu es pire que Skeeter, toi, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de leur ancien Attrapeur.

- Mais, James, tu admettras que ce que notre nouveau camarade a fait hier valait le détour. C'était franchement impressionnant, observa Anthony avec un large sourire. Ah Harry ! s'exclama-t-il en l'apercevant. N'empêche, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait en tirer autant de chose de ce balai. Surtout ton piqué... Samedi, les Serpentard vont en baver. Ils n'auront aucune chance contre toi.

- On verra bien. Au fait, juste par curiosité, qui est l'Attrapeur de Serpentard ? demanda Harry qui, mal à l'aise, se hâta de changer de sujet. Parce que j'aime bien savoir contre qui je vais jouer.

- Oh, oui, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de te parler de ça, intervint James. Bon, alors, le Capitaine, et Poursuiveur principal, c'est Lucius Malefoy, tu l'as vu hier. Une vraie teigne et un prétentieux de première qui est entré dans l'équipe que parce que son père a soudoyé Krayak. Les deux autres Poursuiveurs sont Nott et Avery. A tenir à l'œil. Même si toi, tu n'as pas particulièrement à t'en soucier, ils sont quand même capable de tout pour t'empêcher d'avoir le Vif d'or avant leur équipe. Ensuite, il y a Crabbe et Goyle, les deux gorilles écervelés de Malefoy, qui sont les Batteurs de leur équipe. Avec eux, méfie-toi de leurs tirs car ils sont redoutables : Ces crétins n'ont pas de cervelle mais ils mettent toutes leurs forces quand ils frappent un Cognard. Après, il y a Rosier, le Gardien et, celui qui t'intéresse, Lestrange, l'Attrapeur. Redoutable car ayant un bon balai, mais, sans plus, expliqua-t-il en désignant chacun d'eux.

- Ah, en fait, c'est toute la bande de Malefoy qui constitue l'équipe ? commenta Harry, en jetant un regard pensif aux sept élèves.

- Pratiquement, concéda James. Mais, je ne sais pas à quoi tu étais habitué, dans ton ancienne école mais les Serpentards sont très certainement l'équipe la plus tricheuse et mauvaise perdante qui soit.

- Je connais, assura Harry. Là où j'étais, on n'avait pas des "saints" comme adversaires.

- Hum, mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas pire qu'eux. Ils sont prêts à tout pour gagner, et quand je dis tout, c'est absolument tout. Mais en dehors de ça, et du fait que le père de Malefoy a acheté un exemplaire du dernier balai sortit à chaque membre de l'équipe, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal. En général, contre eux, je mets un Batteur pour la surveillance de l'Attrapeur et l'autre pour les Poursuiveurs. Car, après tout, tu seras leur cible principale.

- Je sais, j'ai l'habitude, assura Harry.

- Eh, ves gars, fous veriez pien de panger, leur conseilla Sirius, la bouche pleine.

- Euh, Sirius, tu pourrais répéter ? demanda James. Parce qu'on n'a pas tout compris.

- Et combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire qu'on ne parle pas la bouche pleine ? soupira Remus. D'abord, c'est franchement impoli, ensuite, on n'y comprend rien, sans compter que c'est sale.

- Bouais. Che tisais tong, continua Sirius, la bouche toujours pleine.

- Sirius ! »

Cette fois, il déglutit, avalant tout d'un coup.

«- Franchement, Rem, tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour...! grommela-t-il. Bon, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, James, c'est..., je cite : "Euh, les gars, vous feriez bien de manger." Ca vous va ?

- Ouais, ouais. » accepta Remus, avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette.

Sur ce, Harry, tout en se servant, jeta un regard aux autres élèves qui s'étaient tous intéressés à leur petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Harry suivit les Maraudeurs et leurs camarades de classe, dans les sombres couloirs qui menaient aux cachots où avaient lieux (histoire de changer un peu) les cours de Potions.

«- Ah, au fait, Harry, intervint, chemin faisant, Remus. On parlait des Serpentards, tout à l'heure. Et bien, on a cours commun avec eux.

- Potions, avec les élèves et le responsable de Serpentard, grommela Peter.

- Peter a la trouille de Krayak, souffla Sirius sur "le ton de la confidence" à Harry. Il est nul en Potions et Krayak l'a pris en grippe dès le premier cours. Si bien que Peter tremble tellement qu'il rate encore plus ses Potions, donc il se fait encore plus enguirlander. Un vrai cercle vicieux. Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne nous aime pas non plus, mais pas pour la même raison, ajouta-t-il, avec un petit sourire machiavélique.

- Pour la petite anecdote, expliqua Remus. Ces deux idiots (disant cela, il désigna James et Sirius), lors de notre deuxième cours, en première année, ont eu la "bonne idée" de jeter une Bombabouse dans le chaudron de Rogue. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas prévu que la constitution assez "particulière" de la Bombabouse, combinée à la Potion de raticide (nda : je ne vise personne) qu'on préparait, allait provoquer une réaction en chaîne qui s'est terminé par une explosion du chaudron, au moment où Krayak, par une malencontreuse coïncidence passait près du chaudron. Rogue, Nott et Krayak, et deux autres élèves, touchés par les projections sont devenus complètement chauves et bariolés de rouge et de vert. Bien sûr, Krayak a vite deviné d'où venait la raison de cette explosion car Sirius était mort de rire. et, se doutant qu'il n'avait pas fait le coup tout seul, il en a déduit que James était aussi dans le coup.

- On a écopé de l'équivalent d'un mois de retenue, et il a enlevé cinquante points à Gryffondor, précisa Sirius, avec un large sourire, alors que Harry éclatait de rire, en imaginant un Rogue chauve.

- Et encore, il nous en aurait bien enlevé plus mais c'était tout ce qu'on avait, à ce moment-là, compléta James.

- Des points qu'Evans avait amassés pendant la première semaine de cours.

- Eh, j'te rappelle que cinq de ces fameux points, c'était moi qui les avait eus, en Métamorphose, protesta James.

- D'accord, mais les quarante-cinq autres, c'était elle, répliqua Remus.

- Tiens, les Serpentards sont déjà là. » intervint Peter, en désignant l'autre extrémité du sombre couloir, et mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

Les Gryffondors pénétrèrent dans leur salle de classe deux secondes avant la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours. Harry songea que la pièce était tout aussi austère avec Krayak qu'avec Rogue.

«- Ah, au fait, reprit Sirius. Après notre "bonne idée " qui s'est soldée par notre première punition, Krayak a décidé de changer de place les élèves. Au début, il voulait mettre un Serpentard et un Gryffondor par table. Mais, au bout d'une heure de cours, ça a tourné au carnage.

- Il avait trouvé le moyen de mettre Rogue avec Sirius, expliqua James, avec un grimace qui laissait imaginer l'ampleur des "dégâts" (d'autant plus que Harry était bien placé pour savoir à quel point les deux se détestaient).

- Mouais. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, il a pris une nouvelle disposition des élèves. Et il a mis les Serpentards d'un côté, les Gryffondors de l'autre, et, il a fait des binômes mixtes, un garçon et une fille.

- Au début, il voulait me mettre avec Evans, grommela James. Même s'il refuse de l'admettre, il devait espérer que ça m'éviterait de faire trop de bêtise avec Sirius. Sauf que ça n'a pas franchement marché…

- C'est sûr que ce n'était pas la combinaison gagnante, ajouta Sirius, moqueur. Donc, il y a eu un petit remaniement. Evans a fini avec Peter et James se retrouve tout seul, vu qu'on est un nombre impair d'élève.

- Donc, je pense que tu seras en binôme avec moi, conclut James. De toute façon, c'est la seule place libre et Krayak sait que faire des changements de place se solderait par un chaos absolu avant la fin du cours. Surtout que, lors du dernier cours, exceptionnellement, il nous avait laissé aller où on voulait et que…enfin Sirius a encore trouvé le moyen de faire péter un chaudron, le nôtre cette fois. »

Harry sourit en entendant ça et en vint presque à plaindre les professeurs, en songeant que, d'après ce qu'il en avait entendu, les Maraudeurs étaient encore plus infernaux qu'il se l'était imaginé.

Le professeur Krayak apparu presque aussitôt. Harry lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil : grand, maigre, le teint cireux (encore une ressemblance avec Rogue), le crâne un peu dégarni ("un effet secondaire, qu'il n'a pas pû complètement supprimer, de la potion." lui glissa Sirius), des yeux gris et froids, presque métallique. En bref, il n'attirait pas la sympathie. Il entra rapidement dans la pièce, parcourant les élèves du regard. Il prêta à peine attention à Harry, tout en gagnant le bureau professoral.

«- Calaway, vous vous mettrez à côté de Potter, lança-t-il simplement, sans plus de détail, sèchement.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais. » lui glissa James avec un discret sourire, alors que tous gagnaient leur place respective.

Entre temps, Krayak avait déjà fait apparaître au tableau une liste d'ingrédients. Visiblement, il n'était du genre à perdre son temps.

« Contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu lors du dernier cours, nous allons changer de sujet. Alors, quelqu'un peut me dire quelle potion nous allons préparer et quelle en est sa particularité ? »

Visiblement, Krayak tenait à avoir son souffre-douleur sous les yeux car Peter et Lily se trouvaient au premier rang, soit deux rangs devant James et Harry (celui-ci songea que Krayak avait préféré mettre un peu de distance entre les deux Préfets de Gryffondor, sans en mettre trop, pour avoir le Maraudeur à l'oeil. De plus, Sirius était au cinquième rang et Remus au fond). Si bien que Harry vit la Préfète de Gryffondor lever aussitôt la main, imitée, du côté des Serpentards, par. Rogue.

Bien sûr, Krayak se tourna vers le Serpentard.

«- Rogue ?

- Une potion de jouvence qui a la particularité d'être tellement puissante qu'une goutte suffit à faire rajeunir de dix ans et a un effet limité dans le temps. De par l'emploi de la ciguë, sa préparation reste délicate car, mal dosée, elle peut devenir un redoutable poison qui tue en quelques secondes.

- Bien, commenta Krayak, le visage impassible. Cinq points pour les Serpentards.

- Et il est fier de lui, grogna James en jetant un regard méprisant à Rogue qui affichait un grand sourire.

- Comme l'a fait remarquer votre camarade ("Façon de parler." commenta James.), vous allez préparer une Potion de Jouvence. Et je vous conseille de suivre les proportions que j'ai indiquées au tableau car il est fort possible que je fasse tester une des Potions sur l'un de vous.

- Rassurant, marmonna un élève, juste derrière Harry.

- Dis-toi que ce n'est pas toi qu'il risque de prendre pour tester une de ces Potions, rétorqua James, en se tournant, l'espace d'une seconde vers l'autre élève.

- Pourquoi ? Qui c'est qu'il choisi pour ce genre de truc ? demanda Harry, même s'il en avait un curieux pressentiment.

- Ca dépend. ! Des fois c'est Sirius, des fois, c'est moi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr. Il ne peut pas nous voir en peinture. Alors, il ne se plaindrait pas si l'un de nous se faisait empoisonner. Encore plus à quelques jours de la finale contre Serpentard. Tu es bon en Potions ?

- Pas particulièrement, admit Harry en profitant de ce soudain changement de sujet. Nous, on travaillait sur la goutte du mort-vivant. Mais on s'est surtout concentrés sur les antidotes.

- Potter et Calaway, cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor, pour bavardage. Et, si j'étais vous, je commencerai à préparer votre Potion. » intervint froidement Krayak.

Les deux intéressés se mirent aussitôt au travail. Le silence tomba dans la pièce, tandis que les élèves se concentraient sur leur préparation. Krayak restait à son bureau, observant leur travail.

Pensif, Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Visiblement son "père" se doutait que "l'essai" de la potion se ferait sur lui, et probablement pas une de celles qui auraient le plus de chance d'être réussie. Un cours de Rogue, quelques semaines avant son "départ" lui revint à l'esprit et il se surpris à remercier son professeur de Potions de leur avoir parler de cette fameuse potion de Jouvence et de son antidote, cours que, pour une fois, il avait écouté avec attention, suite à l'insinuation plus qu'explicite qu'il testerait un de ces Poisons sur "quelqu'un". Hermione l'avait, par la suite, aidé à préparer ce contrepoison et l'avait obligé à le garder sur lui en permanence, au cas où.

Après s'être assuré que Krayak ne le regardait pas, il sortit discrètement sa baguette et murmura quelque chose. Aussitôt, une petite fiole contenant un liquide ambré se matérialisa sur ses genoux. Un sort qu'il avait appris durant sa sixième année, et bien plus rapide et efficace qu'un simple sort d'attraction.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il releva les yeux, pour rencontrer le regard interrogateur de James.

«- Un truc qui pourrait te sauver la vie si Krayak tenait à tester sa potion sur toi.

- T'es sérieux. ? s'étonna James. Et comment tu l'as eu ? ajouta-t- il, méfiant.

- J'étais le cobaye préféré de mon prof de Potions, expliqua rapidement Harry. Ecoute, je t'expliquerai tout après mais, s'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance et continue la potion. »

James le fixa un moment, perplexe. Il ne connaissait ce garçon que depuis la veille mais, pourtant, il avait la certitude qu'il pouvait avoir une confiance totale en lui. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il sentait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Finalement, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et se replongea dans la préparation de la potion qu'ils étaient sensés faire.

Harry agita doucement le flacon, de façon que le liquide vire au rose très pâle. L'antidote serait effectif deux heures, avant de reprendre son aspect "passif" et ambré. Du moins, c'était ce qui était sensé se passer.

« Calaway ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Harry sursauta, rangeant vivement la fiole dans sa poche, avant de réaliser que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, y compris Krayak qui avait quitté son bureau.

« Je fais ce qu'on est sensé faire dans votre cours. Je prépare une potion. » rétorqua, simplement, Harry.

Un silence de plomb, s'était, à présent, abattu dans le cachot. A présent les élèves observaient Harry avec stupéfaction. Le nouveau, après avoir provoqué Trelawney, osait tenir tête à Krayak. Rogue et quelques autres élèves de Serpentards ricanaient silencieusement devant l'imprudence du Gryffondor. Krayak avait légèrement pâlit et, les lèvres pincées, il resta silencieux un long moment. Finalement, il reprit la parole d'une voix monocorde, posée et toujours aussi sèche.

« Calaway, votre impertinence coûtera cinq points à Gryffondor. Et reprenez, tous, vos potions ! »

Les élèves reportèrent, une fois de plus, leur attention sur leurs chaudrons.

«- Eh, Harry, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, ce n'est pas un truc à faire que de défier Krayak, murmura James.

- Ce type ne me fait pas du tout peur.

- J'vois ça, mais tu ne sais pas de quoi il peut être capable se type. On a entendu dire que c'était un proche des partisans de Voldemort. Il n'est pas un Mangemort mais il adhère à leurs idéologies.

- Peut-être mais… Euh, James, fais gaffe. Tu manipules l'essence de ciguë et si tu ne mets pas les bonnes proportions ça va…, intervint Harry en désignant le flacon que le Maraudeur tenait.

- Bah, au moins si c'est notre potion qui rate, j'aurai plus confiance en son contenu que si ça vient des Serpentards, marmonna James. C'est combien de gouttes déjà ?

- Deux. » répondit Harry, jetant un regard inquiet à ce qui était inscrit au tableau, puis au flacon.

Les doigts tremblants légèrement, toute son attention concentrée sur le produit, James entreprit de basculer, lentement le flacon, de sorte à n'en faire tomber que deux gouttes dans la potion.

Harry fixa la goutte qui se formait, lentement, sur le bord du tube avant de tomber dans la solution qui prit une teinte violette.

« Une. » murmura le Maraudeur.

Harry vit la deuxième goutte se former, tout aussi lentement puis…

« Seulement DEUX gouttes, Potter, pas une de plus. »

James sursauta et le contenu du flacon tomba dans le chaudron. Les deux élèves redressèrent, effarés, les yeux vers leur professeur qui se tenait juste derrière le Maraudeur, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il s'était avancé en silence, profitant de la concentration des deux Gryffondors.

« J'avais dit DEUX gouttes, Potter, commenta-t-il. Eh bien, je crois que nous allons pouvoir montrer aux autres l'effet que peut avoir une potion de Jouvence ratée. Et comme vous êtes le fautif, c'est vous qui la testerez, à la fin du cours. »

* * *

J'suis sauvage ou j'le suis pas ? J'le suis. J'm'arrête là !

La suite, au prochain épisode. Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai décidé de couper le chapitre Cours de Potions et altercation en deux. Dans le prochain chapitre vous saurez si le fameux antidote de Harry marche, ou pas.

Alors, reviewer pour avoir la suite.

Céc.


	8. Cours de Potions et altercations suite

Salut tout le monde.

Bon, alors, voilà la suite. J'suis sympa, j'vous fait pas trop « mariner ».^_^

Alors, avant tout, un GRAND, voir même TRES GRAND merci, pour leur review, à : **Mister-Master, Fleur, Luna, Pam Prue Potter(), Juliepotter, Ashley Potter, Hermiechocos, Nina** (désolée mais pendant ces deux dernières semaines je n'ai plus eu d'ordi du tout (mon ordi où j'ai toutes mes fics, je l'ai récupéré qu'il y a trois jours. Et comme je n'ai rien sur papier et tout sur ordi. ben, j'étais bien embêtée. Voilà. !Mais, t'inquiète pas, il est hors de question que j'abandonne l'une ou l'autre de mes fics. Quand je commence quelque chose, je le fini. Et puis, ben, je sais que c pas malin de tout faire tomber dedans mais si Krayak n'était pas un sadique de première, il n'aurait pas fait en sorte que James renverse tout.) et **Isabelle**

_**Disclaimer**_ : Rien n'est à moi (à part l'histoire et quelques personnages) mais à JKR...!

_**Titre**_ : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe

_**Auteur**_ : Ccilia

_**Chapitre **_: 7 - Cours de Potions et altercation( 2/2)

_**Dans l'épisode précédent**_ :

_"[...]Une potion de jouvence qui a la particularité d'être tellement puissante qu'une goutte suffit à faire rajeunir de dix ans et a un effet limité dans le temps. De par l'emploi de la ciguë, sa préparation reste délicate car, mal dosée, elle peut devenir un redoutable poison qui tue en quelques secondes. […]_

_Harry agita doucement le flacon, de façon que le liquide vire au rose très pâle. L'antidote serait effectif deux heures, avant de reprendre son aspect "passif" et ambré. Du moins, c'était ce qui était sensé se passer._

_«- […] C'est combien de gouttes déjà ?_

_- Deux. » répondit Harry, jetant un regard inquiet à ce qui était affiché au tableau, puis au flacon._

_Les doigts tremblants légèrement, toute son attention concentrée sur le produit, James entreprit de basculer, lentement le flacon, de sorte de n'en faire tomber que deux gouttes dans la potion._

_Harry fixa la goutte qui se formait, lentement, sur le bord du tube avant de tomber dans la solution qui prit une teinte violette._

_« Une. » murmura le Maraudeur._

_Harry vit la deuxième goutte se former, tout aussi lentement puis..._

_« Seulement DEUX gouttes, Potter, pas une de plus. »_

_James sursauta et, le contenu du flacon tomba dans le chaudron. Les deux élèves relevèrent, effarés, les yeux vers leur professeur qui se tenait juste derrière le Maraudeur, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il s'était avancé en silence, profitant de la concentration des deux Gryffondors._

_« J'avais dis DEUX gouttes, Potter, commenta-t-il. Eh bien, je crois que nous allons pouvoir montrer aux autres l'effet que peut avoir une potion de Jouvence ratée. Et comme vous êtes le fautif, c'est vous qui la testerez, à la fin du cours. »"_

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic...

Bon, assez discuté, alors BONNE LECTURE

Céc.

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 suite : Cours de Potions et altercation**_

James jura entre ses dents sitôt le prof partit.

«- Ah, le c** ! Il l'a fait exprès ! Ce n'est vraiment qu'un fumier, un…

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais fais attention à ce que tu dis parce que, s'il t'entend, ça va aggraver ta situation.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que me faire tester une potion qui sera inévitablement ratée et donc mortelle ? Je te rappelle que, à cause de ce type, j'ai renversé tout le contenu de cette satanée de ciguë dans cette foutue potion. Si une goutte de trop suffit à terrasser quelqu'un en quelques secondes, j'imagine ce que ça va donner avec tout le flacon.

- Eh, calme-toi, souffla Harry inquiété par sa pâleur soudaine. Tu as encore une chance de t'en sortir à bon compte : J'ai un antidote, lui rappela-t-il en désignant la poche où il avait rangé la fiole.

- Tu es sûr que ça marchera ? demanda James en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Oui, assura Harry, s'efforçant d'être le plus convaincant possible alors que lui-même n'en était pas totalement persuadé non plus. Il te suffira d'en prendre une gorgée cinq minutes avant la fin du cours et ça t'immunisera contre les effets de la potion. »

James releva les yeux vers le nouveau et fut surpris par la lueur indéfinissable qui brillait dans les yeux de l'adolescent.

«- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à m'aider ?

- Par… principe, certainement. Je ne vais pas te laisser te faire punir injustement et risquer ta vie pour ça. Et ça donnera une bonne leçon à Krayak. » répondit Harry en lui adressant un regard entendu.

James l'observa un moment puis eu un léger sourire.

«- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de très étrange, Harry. Mais je te fais confiance. Je te revaudrai ça si ça marche, crois-moi.

- Tu sais, je ne demande rien en retour. T'avoir aidé à te sortir d'un très mauvais pas est suffisant. Et puis, c'est grâce à toi si j'ai pus entrer dans l'équipe et c'est vous qui m'avez acceptés dans votre groupe. » répliqua Harry.

James commençait à être un peu plus détendu et tous deux s'efforcèrent de finir leur "potion de Jouvence" ratée presque tranquillement. Un peu avant la fin du cours, tandis que, sur ordre de leur professeur, les autres élèves allaient nettoyer leur matériel, Harry tendit discrètement la fiole à James qui l'observa un moment, d'un air peu inspiré.

«- J'espère que ça va marcher, soupira-t-il. Sinon, Harry, si ça rate, ben, je serai content de t'avoir connu.

- J'crois que le moment est mal choisi pour ce genre de remarque, murmura Harry. Ca marchera, j'en suis sûr. »

James eut un mince sourire et ouvrit la fiole. Après s'être assuré que Krayak ne le regardait pas, il se hâta d'en boire une partie et rendit l'objet à Harry.

«- Ca rappelle un peu le goût des potions de Pomfresh, marmonna-t- il, avec une légère grimace. Mais, si c'est aussi efficace, je ne râlerai pas.

- Bon, alors, à présent, nous allons faire notre petite..."expérience" avec Potter. » intervint Krayak en quittant son bureau et en s'avançant vers les deux camarades qui échangèrent un regard.

Harry esquissa un signe de tête encourageant. James s'efforça de prendre une attitude la plus assurée possible.

« Très bien, reprit Krayak. Nous allons donc voir ce qui se passe quand les proportions des ingrédients ne sont pas respectées lors de la préparation de la potion de Jouvence. » ajouta-t-il, avant de remplir un petit gobelet de la potion qu'il tendit à James.

Celui-ci hésita une fraction de seconde, tendu. Harry sentit la colère le gagner, en voyant parmi les regards braqués sur eux, l'expression amusée des Serpentards. Les Gryffondors suivaient la scène avec angoisse.

« Alors, Potter, on a peur ? » se moqua Rogue.

Cette remarque suffit à convaincre James qui avala, d'un trait, le contenu du gobelet, sous le regard effaré des élèves, Serpentards inclus.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, le sourire de Krayak diminuant à mesure que le temps s'écoulait sans que le Gryffondor ne présente un quelconque signe de l'action de la potion.

«- Il ne se passe rien, commenta-t-il sèchement. C'est bon Potter, ça a… Une minute…, s'interrompit-il en repensant à quelque chose. Calaway, je suis sûr que vous êtes dans le coup.

- Et ? rétorqua, calmement, Harry. Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'avancer une telle accusation ?

- Ce que vous faisiez tout à l'heure, je suis sûr que c'était un antidote. La potion aurai dû le…

- Mais, monsieur, intervint Elsa. Peut-être que la surdose a annulé les divers effets et…

- On va voir ça tout de suite, grogna Krayak. Calaway, goûtez cette potion, sur le champ. »

Un silence de plomb retomba dans la classe. Tout le monde fixait, à présent, Harry.

«- C'est quand vous voulez, professeur, lança calmement le jeune homme.

- Harry… » souffla James, conscient que la potion aurait été efficace sans ce fameux antidote.

Mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention. Après six ans de cours avec le professeur Rogue, Harry s'était finalement habitué à ne pas hésiter à répondre aux "défis" que lui lançait son professeur. Et Krayak était tellement antipathique qu'il n'avait pas put s'empêcher de lui répondre. De toute façon, qu'il ait refusé ou accepté, le résultat était le même car, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, le professeur aurait la preuve que Harry avait bel et bien eu recours à un antidote.

Krayak eut un sourire inexprimable, pensant sûrement qu'il aurait refusé, mais il lui tendit tout de même un autre gobelet.

* * *

_Bon, j'suis vache ou pas ? J'recommence comme précédemment ou pas ? Ca ferait un bon gros suspense non ? Est-ce que Harry va s'en tirer ? Et bien, la réponse…_

_(Roulements de tambour) Ben, oui, après tout j'pourrai le faire, en fin de compte, sur trois chapitre ^^_

_J'continue à faire durer le suspense avant de donner la réponse ? (réfléchis, réfléchis)_

_Bon, ça va, j'suis gentille. Alors, la réponse…_

_TOUT DE SUITE ! ^^ (je ne vais pas, quand même, vous refaire deux fois de suite le même coup. Même si je pense que ça aurait été mieux de faire cette coupure là, mais comme j'en ai eu l'idée qu'après…)_

* * *

Harry jeta un bref regard au récipient puis à Krayak, avant de vider le gobelet d'un coup, remarquant, au passage, le regard étrange que lui adressa James.

Une seconde passa… Puis deux… Puis trois… Quatre, dix, vingt secondes… Une minute, puis une deuxième. Et toujours, à son plus grand étonnement, aucun signe d'un quelconque empoisonnement.

Le professeur resta impassible.

« Bon. Finalement, il semblerait que miss Hopkins aie raison et que les effets de votre potion aient été neutralisés par la surdose, commenta-t-il alors que la cloche sonnait. Vous pouvez partir, le cours est terminé. »

Il avait à peine prononcé ces mots que les élèves avaient déjà quittés leur place et filaient dans le couloir. Harry fut légèrement plus lent que les autres se demandant pourquoi la potion n'avait pas marché alors qu'il savait très bien qu'une surdose d'un ingrédient, qui plus est la ciguë, ne pouvait neutraliser ainsi les effets, quels qu'ils soient, d'une potion, alors qu'il n'avait pas pris d'antidote auparavant, lui.

* * *

_*Flash back - juin 1997- deux jours plus tôt*_

« Harry. »

Hermione déboula dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année. Ceux- ci, qui venaient à peine de se réveiller, protestèrent.

«- Hermione, s'écria Dean, planqué sous sa couverture. Tu sais que tu n'as rien à faire là ?

- Ouais, tu es dans le dortoir des garçons, au cas où tu ne t'en serai pas aperçu, renchérit Ron.

- Je sais, merci, répliqua Hermione. Et je ne compte pas m'attarder, je voulais juste voir Harry.

- C'est ce qu'on avait crû comprendre, se moqua Seamus.

- Mais Harry n'est pas là, observa Ron. Ca doit faire une heure qu'il est levé.

- Est-ce que tu sais où il est ? l'interrompit, précipitamment, Hermione.

- Eh, y a pas écrit la poste (de hiboux), rétorqua Ron. Je l'ai juste entendu sortir. Mais il doit…

- Eh les… Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu…? »

Tous se tournèrent vers Harry qui venait juste de pénétrer dans le dortoir.

«- Ah, Harry ! lança Dean. Tu tombes bien, il se trouve qu'elle te cherchait. Et, c'est pas tout ça, mais, on aimerai bien…

- Pouvoir se changer tranquillement, acheva Seamus, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Oh ! » réalisa Hermione.

Elle attrapa Harry par le bras et l'entraîna dans l'escalier en refermant la porte derrière elle.

«- Bon, alors, Hermione, si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ? commença Harry, une fois qu'elle l'eu lâcher, dans l'escalier.

- On a Potions aujourd'hui. ! répondit-elle simplement.

- Et alors ?

- On continue à travailler sur la Goutte du Mort Vivant, ajouta-t- elle. Donc, je t'ai apporté ça, continua-t-elle, en sortant une petite fiole contenant un liquide ambré.

- Encore ? soupira Harry, alors qu'elle agitait le petit récipient. Hermione…

- Bois ça tout de suite, le coupa-t-elle. J'ai réussi à en prolonger la durée. Ca tiendra trois jours. ! expliqua-t-elle. Mais garde-la sur toi, au cas où…

- Hermione… »

Il s'interrompit devant le regard intraduisible qu'elle lui adressa.

« Ca va, soupira-t-il. Tu as gagné, grommela-t-il, en prenant la fiole. De toute façon, tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille tant que je ne l'aurai pas bu, te connaissant. »

Hermione eu un sourire satisfait en le voyant boire une gorgée de l'antidote.

« N'oublie pas de la garder sur toi, Au cas où… » répéta-t-elle.

_*Fin du flash-back*_

* * *

_*juin 1977*_

Lorsque Harry sortit finalement du cachot, perdu dans ses réflexions, il fut tout de suite rejoint par les Maraudeurs qui, visiblement, l'avaient attendu.

«- Whoa, Harry. Franchement, tu ne cesseras pas de m'impressionner, siffla Sirius, l'air admiratif. Faut oser, pour tenir tête à Krayak comme ça, surtout quand on est nouveau.

- Bah, j'ai l'habitude, avec mon précédent professeur, expliqua Harry en haussant les épaules. Il me détestait à un point inimaginable, et je le lui rendais bien.

- Eh ben, c'est ce qui risque aussi de t'arriver avec Krayak, commenta Remus. Il est rancunier comme pas deux.

- C'est rien comparé à mon ancien professeur.

- Quoi ? Il existe quelqu'un de plus horrible que Krayak ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Ouais, certifia Harry.

- Eh bien. En tout cas, Harry, on ne regrette vraiment pas de t'avoir avec nous, reprit Sirius en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule. Tu ferais un bon Maraudeur, ma foi. Dommage que tu n'ai pas été avec nous dès la première année : On aurai fait une équipe d'enfer tous les cinq.

- Oh, mais c'est Potter et ses toutous. »

Les cinq Gryffondors se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, en entendant la voix glaciale et traînante plus que familière.

Harry, soudain, vint à penser que, malgré le temps, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris d'où venait cette haine plus que réciproque (et visiblement héréditaire) entre Potter et Malefoy, en dehors de l'habituelle rivalité Serpentard - Gryffondor. Harry se doutait que quelque chose de plus. sombre et ténébreux était à l'origine de tout ça.

Malefoy et ses fidèles acolytes se tenaient devant eux, leur "chef" les observant avec un dédain plus qu'évident.

« Malefoy, grommela James qui, jusque là, était resté silencieux. Ca te va bien de dire ça quand on voit tes englués de service. » ajouta-t-il en désignant Crabbe, Goyle et leurs "collègues" de sixième année, Lestrange, Rogue, Nott, Avery, Rockwood, Rosier et Karkaroff.

En gros, ils étaient en supériorité numérique mais avec un QI global nettement inférieur de celui des cinq Gryffondors réunis. Harry jeta un regard aux Maraudeurs et ne fut pas surpris par la peur évidente qu'affichait ce lâche de Peter, qui préféra reculer discrètement, ni par la réaction de Sirius et Remus qui vinrent aussitôt se poster, menaçants, aux côté de James. Mais ce fut surtout le changement de ce dernier qui troubla le plus Harry. En effet, son expression était devenue d'une froideur incommensurable. Quelque chose en lui avait soudainement changé, comme une tension contenue, contrôlée. Harry réalisa alors ce que voulait dire Dumbledore lorsque, l'année précédente, il lui avait annoncé son lien avec Gryffondor. Les descendants de ce dernier semblaient avoir, tous, des pouvoirs plus développés que beaucoup d'autres sorciers.

Harry revint à la réalité mais ne savait pas trop quoi faire, car, n'ayant rejoint le rang des élèves que la veille, il n'était pas sensé être impliqué par cette affaire. Mais, finalement, ce fut Malefoy lui-même qui le décida, lorsque celui-ci, avec un petit sourire mesquin (ou plutôt un rictus), se désintéressa momentanément de James, pour se tourner vers Harry. Le sourire du Serpentard s'élargit.

«- Ah oui, le nouveau, commença-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Malefoy, laisse-le, intervint froidement James.

- Potter, je ne t'ai pas sonné que je sache, alors arrête de joueur les âmes charitables. Votre nouveau copain doit bien être capable de se débrouiller tout seul non ? rétorqua-t-il, avant de ce tourner à nouveau vers Harry. Calaway, c'est ça ? Encore un de ces Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Les Maraudeurs (du moins trois d'entre eux) réagirent aussitôt à cette insulte plus que typique dans la bouche d'un Malefoy, mais Harry fut le plus rapide. En effet, celui-ci s'avança vivement vers le Serpentard, de sorte que, avant que ce dernier ait put faire un geste, il se retrouva avec une baguette pointée entre les deux yeux, un regard glacial planté dans le sien.

« Répète un peu si tu l'oses. » siffla Harry avec colère. Répète un peu, si tu en es capable. »

Malefoy, d'abord surpris, esquissa un sourire mauvais, après un bref instant d'hésitation. Il fit un rapide geste de la main, en direction de ses camarades pour leur faire comprendre de ne pas s'en mêler. Ceux-ci reculèrent aussitôt.

«- Dis-moi, Calaway, commença calmement Malefoy. Sais-tu, au moins, qui je suis ?

- Et toi tu es bouché ou tu n'as pas compris ma question ?

- Oh ! Je vois, se moqua Lucius. Calaway c'est pas un nom de famille de Sang-pur. Donc, dans tous les cas, tu as du sang d'au moins un de ces bâtards de Sang-de-Bourbe dans les veines. » répondit-il, avec un sourire satisfait.

Sous le regard stupéfait des Maraudeurs, Harry murmura quelque chose et le Serpentard alla s'écraser, durement, contre un des murs humides du couloir. Ses acolytes bondirent en avant, prêts à attaquer Harry.

« Laissez ! » grogna Lucius en se redressant, ses yeux gris brillants de colère.

Ses toutous obtempérèrent, alors qu'il venait se planter face à Harry, sortant, à son tour, sa baguette.

«- Tu sais que tu viens de frapper un Malefoy ? lança-t-il, avec dédain, à l'adresse de Harry. Un bâtard comme toi a osé s'en prendre au descendant de la plus prestigieuse famille qui…

- Prestigieuse ? Tu parles, se moqua Harry. Oui, j'ai vaguement entendu parler de cette famille et le qualificatif qu'on m'en a donné est tout sauf "prestigieux". Une famille vouée à la magie noire, continua-t- il, ses yeux s'animant soudain. Mais que les choses soient claires : Le fait que tu sois un Malefoy ne change rien au fait que je ne vais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds par un crétin comme toi, et je n'aime pas qu'on insulte, aussi impunément, ma famille. Mes parents étaient de grands sorciers et ma famille n'est composée que de sorciers. Mais là n'est pas la question. En fait, je suis sûr que n'importe laquelle de ces personnes que tu considères comme… "impures" vaut, au moins, dix fois mieux que toi et te vaincrait sans encombre. Alors, ferme-la et sache que le fait que tu sois un Malefoy ne changera rien au fait que tu n'es qu'un être abject et pathétique qui ne vaut même pas qu'on perde du temps pour lui. »

Sur ce, il se détourna du Serpentard.

«- Tu me le payeras, Calaway. Foi de Lucius Malefoy.

- C'est quand tu veux, Malefoy, rétorqua Harry en passant devant les Maraudeurs abasourdis.

- Eh, Harry ! Attends-nous ! » cria Sirius, avant de partir à sa suite, jetant un dernier regard méprisant aux Serpentards figés par la surprise, en leur adressant un sourire moqueur.

Les Maraudeurs rattrapèrent Harry qui tenait toujours sa baguette entre ses doigts crispés, d'une main, et qui s'était arrêté à l'angle d'un couloir, s'efforçant de se calmer.

« Harry, ça va ? »

Il se retourna et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, apercevant les Maraudeurs qui venaient vers lui.

« Et ben, mon vieux, t'as la forme, plaisanta Sirius. D'abord, tu défies Trelawney, puis tu tiens tête à Krayak et tu remets Malefoy à sa place, et tout ça en moins de 48 heures. »

* * *

Le reste de la journée se poursuivit "calmement" (au dire des élèves de l'école). En fait, la journée avait été tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale. Après le cours de Potions, les Maraudeurs, profitant d'une heure de libre, entraînèrent Harry à la cuisine (en lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire à qui que se soit d'autre) et avaient réussi à "trafiquer" trois boîtes, pleines, de chocolats. Enfin, du moins, Sirius, James et Peter s'en étaient chargés, tandis que Remus et Harry occupaient les Elfes de Maison.

Ils se hâtèrent de battre en retraite, une fois que James et Sirius eurent glissé les "chocolats-surprises" parmi les plats à l'attention des Serpentards, tandis que Peter rejoignait Remus et Harry qui s'efforçaient de maintenir l'attention des Elfes sur eux.

«- Maintenant, on n'a plus qu'à attendre ce midi pour voir les résultats, commenta, l'air satisfait, Sirius, une fois revenu dans le couloir, après que le tableau de la coupe de fruits se fut refermé derrière eux.

- Voilà un repas qu'ils n'oublieront pas de sitôt, renchérit Peter.

- Sûrement, approuva Remus. Mais on ferait bien de retourner à notre Salle Commune avant d'attirer l'attention en restant ici. »

Cette suggestion ayant été approuvée par les quatre autres, le petit groupe se hâta de prendre le chemin de la Tour de Gryffondor, presque silencieusement (car Sirius ne cessait de faire des remarques plus qu'enthousiastes à propos de leur blague à venir). Harry remarqua que James restait étrangement silencieux et fut donc quelque peu surpris lorsque ce dernier prit la parole, alors qu'ils atteignaient le Hall.

« Eh, les gars, retournez à la Salle Commune. On vous rejoindra là-bas, Harry et moi. »

Les trois autres Maraudeurs ne posèrent pas de question et gagnèrent l'escalier de marbre tandis que James entraînait Harry vers le parc.

Tout deux marchèrent sans un mot. Harry remarqua qu'ils prenaient le chemin du stade de Quidditch. Finalement, James soupira et se décida à briser le silence.

«- Au fait, Harry, je ne t'ai pas vraiment remercié pour ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure.

- Je n'ai fait que ce que je devais faire, répondit simplement Harry.

- Mais rien ne t'obligeait à le faire. Et tu t'es, par la même occasion, exposé à la petite "expérience" de Krayak. Pourtant, tu avais l'air tout aussi surpris que le prof que ça n'ait pas fonctionné. Je suppose que tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

- Non, confirma Harry.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as une chance, et une audace pas possible, poursuivit James avec un petit sourire. Comme l'a fait remarqué Sirius, tu ferais un parfait Maraudeur. Et ce n'est pas tous les jours que Sirius fait de tels "compliments", il est d'un naturel très méfiant. Pourtant, il semblerait que tu ais gagné sa confiance.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?

- On peut dire ça, répondit James. Sirius est un ami d'enfance. On se connaît depuis toujours, nos mères travaillant toutes deux au Ministère. Entre lui et moi, c'est à la vie, à la mort. »

Harry détourna les yeux à ces mots, mal à l'aise, sachant très bien à quel point son "père" pouvait avoir raison, rien qu'à voir comment, en 1997, son parrain ne s'était pas remis de la mort de son meilleur ami.

James, plongé dans ses réflexions, ne remarqua pas le changement d'attitude du nouveau. Mais Harry se hâta de se ressaisir.

«- Donc, tu dois avoir une confiance absolue en lui, non ?

- Ca oui. On a toujours été inséparable. Ma mère ne cessait de dire qu'on était comme deux frères, lui et moi.

- Et Remus et Peter ?

- Ben, Remus, on l'a rencontré à bord du Poudlard Express, c'est le train qui relie Poudlard à la gare de King's Cross, à Londres, précisa-t-il. Au début de notre première année. Dès lors, on a sympathisé. Et, en général, c'est lui qui empêche certaines de nos blagues de dégénérer. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi c'est moi qui aie été nommé Préfet, alors que Remus en avait bien plus l'étoffe que moi. Et pour Peter, on va dire que ça a été le dernier à rejoindre notre groupe. C'était la tête de turc des Serpentards. Durant le mois qui a suivi notre première rentrée à Poudlard, on l'a, une fois, soutiré des pattes de Nott et compagnie qui s'amusaient à lui mettre la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes. Dès lors, on l'a pris sous notre protection et il s'est joint au groupe. Et t'es le premier, depuis, à avoir pût rejoindre, si facilement, notre groupe… Et à ne pas avoir droit à une blague de bienvenue, ajouta-t-il, en souriant.

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez l'habitude de bizuter les nouveaux ? s'étonna Harry.

- Bizuter ? s'étonna James.

- Oh, c'est un terme moldu pour désigner l'habitude qu'ont les élèves les plus âgés, dans les grandes école, de réserver une "bienvenue" plus que cuisante aux petits nouveaux.

- Tu as l'air de bien connaître les Moldus, remarqua James.

- Ben, je vivais chez mon oncle et ma tante, qui sont moldus. !

- Pourquoi ?

- Mes… parents sont morts alors que je n'avais qu'un an, répondit sombrement Harry.

- Oh ! Désolé, s'excusa James.

- Donc, tu disais que vous aviez l'habitude de faire une blague aux nouveaux ? reprit Harry, se hâtant de changer de sujet.

- Oui. Tous les élèves de première année y ont droit, chaque année. Mais on va dire que tu nous as plutôt impressionné et, ça t'a, en quelque sorte, offert une immunité vis-à-vis de nos habitudes. »

* * *

A l'heure du déjeuner, la Grande Salle était relativement calme. Même, exceptionnellement, les Maraudeurs se tenaient à carreau, attendant le dessert avec impatience. Lorsque les plats principaux furent remplacés par des gâteaux en tout genre et autres friandises, les quatre compères, imités par Harry jetèrent un discret regard à la table des Serpentards.

«- C'est dans la poche, souffla Sirius en voyant Rogue et quelques autres prendre des chocolats.

- Dans deux minutes, on sera fixés. » ajouta James, en jetant un regard à sa montre.

Emporté par la curiosité, Harry ne quittait pas des yeux la table des Serpentards, tandis que Sirius annonçait le temps restant.

« Plus que dix secondes. Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux. Un. TOP ! »

Au même instant, le silence se fit dans le reste de la salle, rapidement suivit par un fou rire général, tous les regards étant, à présent, braqués sur la table de Serpentard, où divers animaux étaient attablés parmi les autres élèves, à la stupeur de ces derniers. A la place de Malefoy, un grand paon "protestait" vainement, tandis qu'un âne et un crapaud remplaçaient Crabbe et Goyle. Rogue, quand à lui, jurait tout ce qu'il savait, mais en japonais alors que Nott affichait toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en ciel. Rockwood était devenu jaune fluo, deux Serpentards retenaient un de leur camarade par les bras pour l'empêcher de s'envoler et un autre s'était retrouvé avec un nez digne de Cyrano de Bergerac. En bref, le chaos absolu régnait à la table des Serpentards. Mais l'effet n'étant que de courte durée, ils avaient tous repris leurs apparences naturelles à peine cinq minutes après le début du sort. Harry aperçu le regard soupçonneux de McGonagall et celui quasi-venimeux de Krayak, clairement posés sur les Maraudeurs.

* * *

L'après-midi passa rapidement et, après le dîner, les Maraudeurs, rassemblés dans un coin isolé de la Salle Commune, galvanisés par le brio de leur précédente blague, préparaient déjà la suivante, après avoir pris à peine le temps de "faire" leurs devoirs.

«- De l'huile de foie de morue, commenta Sirius.

- Non, de l'huile de moteur, répliqua James. Ca sera encore plus infâme.

- Oui, mais l'huile de foie de morue c'est plus…

- Bon, Rem, Peter, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? s'exclama James, en se tournant vers ses deux amis. On remplace le shampooing de Rogue par quoi ? De l'huile de foie de morue ou de l'huile de moteur ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent de…, commença Remus, en levant les yeux de l'exercice de Métamorphose qu'il était en train de faire.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Oh, c'est rien, rendors-toi, Peter, rétorqua Sirius. Harry, tu n'as pas une suggestion ? ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'il ne tirerai rien de l'un ou l'autre.

- Euh, hésita Harry, pris au dépourvu, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'ils lui donnent voix au chapitre. Je pense que le mieux ça serait l'huile de moteur, assura-t-il. Et, si je peux vous proposer quelque chose, remplacer le gel de Malefoy par de la vaseline. »

Sirius et James éclatèrent de rire et échangèrent un regard entendu.

«- Oh, oh ! commenta Sirius. Je n'y avais pas pensé, à celle-là.

- C'est bien ça ton problème, tu ne penses pas, la taquina James. Eh, on ne frappe pas quelqu'un qui a des lunettes, se défendit-il en se relevant d'un bond pour s'écarter de Sirius.

- Eh ! Les gosses, vous avez fini votre numéro ou quoi ? intervint Remus, en rangeant tout dans son sac. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On fait ce qu'a suggéré Harry, répondit Sirius. C'est-à-dire qu'on remplace le shampooing de Rogue par de l'huile de moteur et le gel de Malefoy par de la vaseline.

- Mais, on ferait bien d'attendre dans ce cas observa Remus. Après le coup d'aujourd'hui, ils risquent d'être sur leurs gardes. »

Les autres approuvèrent, impatients de pouvoir mettre leur blague à exécution, mais se rangèrent quand même à l'avis de Remus. Sur cette décision, tous les cinq regagnèrent leur dortoir.

* * *

Voilà, C'est fini pour ce chapitre :D

A venir : chapitre 8 : Gryffondor VS Serpentard

Un petit extrait : "_[...]Ah c'est vrai que tu fais partit de l'équipe, commenta-t-elle, avec une légère moue que Harry préféra ne pas essayer d'interpréter._

_- Euh, oui._

_- C'est toi le nouvel Attrapeur ?_

_- Effectivement, répondit Harry. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer le Quidditch._

_- Ce n'est que mon point de vue mais, primo, c'est un jeu bien trop violent, segundo, je ne vois pas l'utilité d'un tel jeu et tertio, c'est qu'un truc de garçon._

_- Pourtant, il y a une fille dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, objecta Harry. Et tout le monde va voir les matchs..._

_- D'accord, concéda Lily. Seulement, comme je te l'ai dit ce n'est que mon avis personnel poursuivit-elle avant de changer de sujet. Alors, pas trop inquiet pour le match de demain ?_

_- Oh, non." assura Harry._

_Elle ne répondit pas et l'observa un moment, songeuse. Le regard émeraude de la préfète le mettait mal à l'aise. Finalement, elle esquissa un petit sourire. Un petit moment de silence s'instaura._"


	9. Gryffondor VS Serpentard

Voilà, comme promis le chapitre 8, que j'ai fini à 3h du matin. Donc, ne vous étonnez pas si la fin est assez bizarre. Mais j'avais promis que je le mettrai mercredi, au plus tard, donc je m'y tiens. Ah, mais là, j'suis contente car c'est mon plus long chapitre (toutes mes fics confondues). Dix-sept pages : Mon big record. Bon, c'est vrai que j'suis pas prête d'égaler Alo, mais bon… j'suis quand même contente de moi, même si la fin est assez spéciale.

Un gros merci à : **Samantha** (deux fois. !) et **bouboule 26** (deux fois aussi !) (_excusez-moi car j'avais déjà posté le chapitre suivant avant d'avoir reçu vos mails, donc je vous remercie dans ce chapitre (pour une fois que je faisais vite la MAJ ) En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant._) mais aussi à **Océane Potter** (_Ben, les menaces, ça marche pas sur moi vu que, là où j'habite, je risque rien. ! ^_^Et puis, si tu vas en prison pour homicide volontaire, tu pourras pas lire la suite (parce que je pourrai plus l'écrire ! lol _!)), **Nina** _(non, pourquoi je ferai une chose pareille ? ^_^), _**Isabelle, Poucycatt, Valérie, Juliepotter, Mister-Master, Sophie-Maria et, bien sûr, Fleur**.

_**Disclaimer**_ : Rien n'est à moi (à part l'histoire et quelques personnages) mais à JKR...

_**Titre**_ : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe

_**Auteur**_ : Cécilia

_**Chapitre**_ : 8 (tout particulièrement dédiée à FLEUR. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre parce que, franchement, il n'a pas été facile à faire.)

Bon, voilà, j'ai fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic.

Bon, assez discuté, alors BONNE LECTURE

Céc.

_**Chapitre 8 : Gryffondor VS Serpentard**_

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Harry s'était accidentellement retrouvé en 1977. Quelques jours qu'il avait été accepté par les Maraudeurs. Quelques jours qu'il avait gagné leur confiance. Quelques jours de bonheur durant lequel il avait pu, enfin, revoir ceux qui deviendraient ses parents. Très vite, il avait été adopté par la quasi totalité des élèves et des professeurs et était, désormais, un membre à part entière de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor qui, le lendemain, allait jouer la finale de la Coupe des quatre maisons annuelle, face à l'équipe de Serpentard.

«- Eh, Harry ! lança Sirius, alors qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle, après le dîner, Ca te dirait de venir avec nous ? On va faire une blague aux Serpentards, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire machiavélique qui était, d'ailleurs, partagé par ses trois complices.

- Euh, hésita Harry. Merci pour la proposition, mais sans façon.

- Mais, pourquoi ? s'étonna Peter.

- Ca ne me dit rien, c'est tout, prétexta Harry en s'efforçant de conserver l'expression la plus neutre possible, comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face à Pettigrow. C'est vous les experts des farces en tout genre. Je ne ferai que vous gêner.

- Bien sûr que non, Harry, assura Remus. Et puis, c'est toi qui as eu l'idée de la vaseline.

- Je ne vous serais d'aucune utilité sur ce coup, j'vous assure, insista l'adolescent. Vous me direz ce que ça aura donné. Et je vous couvrirais si on me demande où vous êtes pendant votre absence.

- Tu es sûr ? insista James en l'observant étrangement.

- Oui, certain, répondit Harry, après une seconde d'hésitation. Et puis, les veilles de match, je ne suis pas trop en condition pour faire des blagues à quiconque, même les Serpentard.

- Hum, acquiesça le Préfet de Gryffondor. Mouais, c'est vrai que, en plus, tu n'as pas le rôle le plus facile, mais je suis sûr que tu gagneras facilement. Mais c'est toi le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'il est préférable de faire pour que tu sois au mieux de ta forme pour demain.

- Dans ce cas, si Harry ne veux pas venir, on ferai bien d'y aller, intervint finalement Remus. Plus vite on sera partit, plus vite on reviendra. »

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry suivit des yeux les quatre Maraudeurs jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans le sombre couloir qui menait au sous-sol du château. Il soupira et gagna la Tour de Gryffondor. Il aurait bien aimé les accompagner, mais il ne devait pas interférer de trop dans les actions de ses quatre "camarades" au risque de modifier le passé : Les Maraudeurs avaient toujours faits leurs mauvais coups ensemble et ça devait continuer ainsi.

« Lune de Mai ! » lança-t-il, en atteignant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Le tableau pivota et l'adolescent pénétra dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor plutôt bondée à cette heure, et tout aussi bruyante car, en cette veille de match, les discussions enthousiastes allaient bon train. Mais Harry ayant plutôt besoin de calme, il choisit de gagner la bibliothèque qui, le vendredi soir, était ouverte jusqu'à 22h, les élèves n'ayant pas cours le lendemain... Il ressortit donc de la Tour de Gryffondor, ignorant le regard contrarié que lui adressa la Grosse Dame...

« Visiblement, elle n'a jamais été du genre à apprécier qu'on la dérange pour rien...! » songea Harry, amusé.

Il atteignit sans encombre la bibliothèque, le domaine de Madame Pince... Il pénétra dans la vaste pièce, dans l'idée de jeter un oeil aux livres sur le Quidditch. Jusque là, il avait eu assez de bouquins à "portée de main" pour ne pas avoir à venir en chercher à la bibliothèque et c'était une occasion de le faire...

Ignorant le regard méfiant de la redoutable bibliothécaire, Harry se glissa parmi les rayonnages, jusqu'à atteindre la partie "Quidditch" où plus d'une trentaine de livre y étaient rangés. Il en prit un au hasard et gagna l'une des tables les plus éloignées du bureau de madame Pince.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

« Tiens, je ne pensais pas te rencontrer ici... »

Harry, plongé dans sa lecture, revint brutalement à la réalité et se tourna vers le nouveau venu, ou plutôt la nouvelle venue, qui l'observait d'un air à la fois amusé et étonné, par "dessus" une pile de livres qu'elle portait. Harry se maudit silencieusement d'avoir oublié que Sirius lui avait dit, une fois, que la bibliothèque était l'un des lieux de prédilection de Lily. Il s'efforça de reprendre contenance. Le fait que sa mère se soit sacrifiée pour le sauver y était pour beaucoup, si bien qu'il était toujours un peu troublé en sa présence.

«- J'avais besoin d'être un peu au calme, expliqua-t-il simplement.

- Hum, dis, ça te dérange si je reste un moment avec toi ?

- Non, assura-t-il.

- Merci, lança-t-elle en souriant, en déposant son tas de livres sur la table (sous le regard stupéfait de Harry car la pile, composée d'une dizaine d'épais bouquins, tangua dangereusement, et qu'il en venait à se demander comment elle avait réussit à porter tout ça sans que rien ne tombe.) avant de s'installer en face de l'adolescent. J'aime bien passer mon temps ici mais, à la longue, c'est un peu ennuyant d'être toujours seule.

- Elsa et Amy ne viennent pas avec toi ? s'étonna Harry.

- Oh, tu sais, elles ont beau être mes amies, elles n'aiment pas trop être enfermées à la Bibliothèque, admit-elle. Elles sont plutôt du genre à penser aux garçons et les futilités de ce genre, mais à part ça…, continua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Alors, comment tu trouves Poudlard ? Ca ne te change pas trop de ton ancienne école ?

- Poudlard est une super école, répliqua Harry, simplement. On m'a dit que c'était la plus grande école Européenne.

- Oui, même si la rivalité est grande entre Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Depuis toujours, l'Angleterre, la France et la Bulgarie se livrent une lutte quasi sans merci pour avoir la meilleure école, même si, pour l'instant, Poudlard est la meilleure, continua-t-elle avec enthousiasme. D'ailleurs, si je peux te conseiller un livre... » continua- t-elle, avant d'en prendre un dans son sac.

Harry sourit en découvrant le titre du vieux livre qu'elle lui tendait.

«- L'histoire de Poudlard ?

- Oui, c'est une super mine d'information. On y apprend des choses vraiment passionnantes. Je l'ai emprunté hier, mais si tu veux, j'peux te le passer, je le connais par coeur...

- Ah ! Juste comme ça, tu l'as lu combien de fois ?

- Euh..., j'sais plus... Peut-être dix fois ? »

Harry la fixa avec des yeux ronds.

«- Dix fois ? répéta-t-il.

- Oui, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est vraiment un livre indispensable à connaître. Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt épais mais c'est vraiment un livre à lire.

- Euh, hésita Harry. D'accord, j'le lirai...

- Tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas, conclut-elle en souriant un peu plus largement.

- Mais ça ne te dérange pas que... ?

- Je t'assure que non. Tant que tu me le rends dans deux semaines pour que je puisse le rapporter à Madame Pince, évidemment. » répondit-elle.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Un moment de silence s'instaura.

«- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lisais avant que je ne t'interrompe ? demanda-t-elle, rompant le silence.

- Euh, _le Quidditch et les hommes_, de Paul Ochon.

- Hum… Ah c'est vrai que tu fais partit de l'équipe, commenta- t-elle, avec une légère moue que Harry préféra ne pas essayer d'interpréter.

- Euh..., oui.

- C'est toi le nouvel Attrapeur ?

- Effectivement, répondit Harry. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer le Quidditch, ajouta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Ce n'est que mon point de vue mais, primo, c'est un jeu bien trop violent, secundo, je ne vois pas l'utilité d'un tel jeu et tertio, ce n'est qu'un truc de garçon.

- Pourtant, il y a une fille dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, objecta Harry. Et tout le monde va voir les matchs.

- D'accord, concéda Lily. Seulement, comme je te l'ai dit ce n'est que mon avis personnel, poursuivit-elle avant de changer de sujet. Alors, pas trop inquiet pour le match de demain ?

- Oh, non. » assura Harry.

Elle ne répondit pas et l'observa un moment, songeuse. Il s'agita, mal à l'aise, sur sa chaise sous le regard émeraude de la préfète. Finalement, elle esquissa un petit sourire. Un petit moment de silence s'instaura.

« Alors, je vois que tu n'es pas avec les quatre idiots de service ! Ils sont sûrement en train de concocter une nouvelle blague. » ajouta-t-elle, l'air singulièrement agacé.

Harry ne répondit pas, et reporta son attention sur son livre.

« Franchement, je me demande pourquoi ils ont pris Potter comme Préfet, marmonna-t-elle. Un Préfet se doit d'être sérieux, responsable et de montrer l'exemple. Alors que lui... »

Elle s'interrompit et leva les yeux au ciel. Harry releva les yeux vers elle.

«- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais on dirait que tu ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup, observa-t-il.

- C'est comme ça depuis la première année, admit-elle. Il est tellement… immature ! On dirait qu'il prend toujours tout à la légère et qu'il ne sait que faire perdre des points à Gryffondor, jouer des mauvais tours aux autres élèves avec ses trois comparses et se pavaner devant son "fan-club" ! Bien sûr, le fait qu'il ait été nommé Capitaine de l'équipe n'a rien arrangé. Il..., lança-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre brutalement. Enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, reprit-elle plus calmement. Tu as sûrement mieux à faire que d'écouter mes petites histoires. »

Harry eut un léger sourire.

«- Ca ne fait que quelques jours que je suis ici, mais je pense qu'il n'est pas comme tu le dis.

- Tu crois ? répondit-elle, l'air peu convaincu. Moi, je le connais depuis près de six ans, maintenant. En tout cas, c'est bien la première fois que je vois les Maraudeurs accepter quelqu'un dans leur groupe aussi facilement. D'ailleurs, c'est même la première fois qu'ils acceptent quelqu'un d'autre dans leur équipe, ou que quelqu'un a la chance de ne subir aucune blague de leur part. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Lily l'observa une fois de plus.

« Si ce n'est pas indiscret..., comment tu t'es fait cette cicatrice ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Harry s'obligea à rester impassible mais porta machinalement la main à son front. Il avait presque oublié cette satanée cicatrice. Mais elle était la première à l'avoir remarquée.

« Et bien, je l'ai depuis que… » commença-t-il, se demandant quel genre d'excuse il allait bien pouvoir inventer.

L'accident de voiture, pour reprendre les propos de sa tante, peut-être ?

« Ah, Harry, te voilà ! »

L'intéressé s'interrompit et leva les yeux vers les nouveaux venus, notant au passage que la jeune fille s'était soudain renfrognée. Harry vit James et Sirius venir vers lui, affichant un large sourire.

«- Ca fait une heure qu'on te cherche, lança Sirius. Et, franchement, on ne s'attendait pas à te trouver ici.

- Et..., surtout pas en cette... compagnie, ajouta James en désignant Lily.

- Potter. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu dans le coin, commenta cette dernière avec un mépris évident.

- Moins je viens ici et plus j'ai de chance de ne pas voir ta tête de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Et-Je-Suis-La-Meilleure-Préfète-Du-Monde.

- Eh, y a Pince qui se ramène ! intervint Sirius, alors que Lily, l'air franchement contrarié, allait répliquer quelque chose. On ferait mieux de ne pas trop traîner dans le coin. Harry, on retourne à la Tour de Gryffondor, tu nous suis ?

- Oui, acquiesça l'intéressé. Allez-y, j'vous rejoins ! » ajouta-t-il, avant de glisser _l'Histoire_ _de_ _Poudlard_ dans son sac et reposer le _Quidditch et des hommes _à sa place.

Il revint vers Lily qui n'avait pas bougé, fixant avec colère, la porte par laquelle étaient repartis les deux Maraudeurs.

«- Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je te disais ? commenta-t-elle, en se tournant vers lui. Il a vraiment le don pour me taper sur les nerfs celui-là. Tu vas les rejoindre ?

- Hum, mais j'dois aller me coucher si je veux être en forme pour demain, répondit Harry. Merci pour le livre, et j'ai été ravi de discuter avec toi.

- Moi aussi, ajouta-t-elle en lui souriant. En tout cas, tu n'es pas du tout comme eux. »

Harry ne répondit pas.

«- Tu ferais bien d'y aller, reprit-elle.

- Ouais, c'est ce que je vais faire. Passe une bonne soirée.

- Toi aussi. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux compter sur moi ! répliqua-t-elle.

- J'm'en souviendrai, conclut Harry. Et puis, je saurai où te trouver, ajouta-t-il en souriant à son tour.

- Ouais, admit-elle, amusée. Eh, Harry ! ajouta-t-elle, alors qu'il s'éloignait.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

- Malgré ce que j'ai dit sur le Quidditch, bonne chance pour demain.

- Merci, répondit-il, un peu surpris. Est-ce que tu viendras voir le match ?

- Je ne crois pas, rétorqua Lily.

- Hum... Bon, ben, à demain. »

Sur ce, il quitta la Bibliothèque et retrouva les quatre Maraudeurs dans le couloir (visiblement, ils l'avaient attendus et Remus et Peter avaient rejoints les deux autres). Tous les cinq repartirent vers la Tour des Gryffondor. Chemin faisant, les quatre compères racontèrent à Harry leur blague, dont ils verraient le résultat le lendemain matin.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Le lendemain, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle durant le petit-déjeuner, et tout particulièrement à la table des Gryffondor. L'atmosphère était, pourtant, quelque peu tendue, comme à chaque fois que la finale de la Coupe se jouait entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, même si ça n'avait rien de comparable à ce à quoi Harry était habitué. Mais, peut-être que c'était dû au fait que les Maraudeurs étaient franchement doués pour mettre l'ambiance, et que tous attendaient avec impatience de voir, enfin, si leur blague avait marchée ou pas.

La porte s'ouvrit tout d'un coup, sur un groupe de Serpentards TRES en colère (un euphémisme). D'abord surpris, les élèves de la Grande Salle éclatèrent de rire.

« Whoa ! Malefoy ! s'exclama Anthony. J'adore ton nouveau style de coiffure. Tu n'avais plus de gel ou quoi ? »

Le Serpentard lui adressa un regard tellement meurtrier que si un simple regard pouvait tuer, le Gryffondor se serait écroulé dans la seconde.

Malefoy, suivi de Rogue et compagnie, vint se poster devant James, Sirius, Remus et Harry, tous hilares, tandis que Peter s'était caché sous la table. Etant donné que la plupart des professeurs les observaient, perplexes, depuis leur table, les Serpentards ne pouvaient pas vraiment faire de scandale car n'ayant aucune preuve de l'implication des Maraudeurs dans cette "blague", même s'il était évident que les quatre Gryffondors étaient, une fois de plus dans le coup.

«- Eh, Rogue, tu as changé de marque de shampooing ? plaisanta Mondingus. Tu sais que tu fais bien plus naturel que d'habitude.

- Fletcher, écrase, grinça Malefoy, sans laisser le temps à Rogue de répondre quoi que ce soit. Potter, Black, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

- Qui te dit que c'est nous ? répliqua Sirius, en s'adossant sereinement contre le dossier de sa chaise, les mains derrière la tête. Après tout, seuls les Serpentards connaissent votre code d'accès.

- Raconte ça à d'autres, Black, le coupa froidement Malefoy. Je sais que vous êtes dans le coup et…

- Mr Malefoy ! » intervint soudain quelqu'un derrière lui, le faisant tressaillir.

Le Serpentard se retourna, pour se retrouver face à la directrice de Gryffondor qui l'observait d'un air indéchiffrable.

« Au lieu d'importuner les Gryffondors, vous feriez bien de retournez dans votre Salle Commune pour vous laver. Et je ne veux pas vous revoir dans la Grande Salle tant que vous ne serez pas plus présentable, ou je me verrai contrainte de disqualifier Serpentard. Alors, disparaissez de ma vue, Mr Rogue et vous, avant que je n'enlève vingt points à Serpentard pour tenue incorrecte. »

Malefoy voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire mauvais.

« Venez ! » grommela-t-il.

Le petit groupe de Serpentard partit aussitôt, non sans que Malefoy n'adresse un regard menaçant à James.

«- Whoa. ! C'est vraiment le grand amour entre vous, ironisa Harry, une fois McGonagall et les Serpentard partis.

- Ca ne fait aucun doute, approuva James. Mais il me semble que cette rivalité entre nos deux familles remonte à près de deux siècles, si ce n'est pas plus.

- C'est que, entre Potter et Malefoy, c'est loin d'être une grande amitié, observa Sirius. En tout cas, j'ai adoré la tête de Malefoy avec les cheveux tout luisant et graisseux et Rogue qui dégoulinait de partout, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Mais ils vont être de "très bonne humeur" pour le match, intervint Remus. Ils vont être encore plus "dangereux" qu'en temps normal.

Ca, c'est sûr, répondit James. D'ailleurs… Ludo, viens un peu par là. » l'interpella-t-il.

Le concerné bondit de sa chaise.

«- Ouais, Cap'taine ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'informa-t-il.

- Ludo, contrairement à ce qu'on fait d'habitude, je voudrais que tu te charges d'assurer la protection de Harry pendant le match, décida James. Et, Sirius, il faudrait que, en cas de besoin, tu sois prêt à lui donner un coup de main, car Malefoy risque de faire de notre nouvel Attrapeur leur cible numéro 1. Donc, Ludo, concentre-toi sur Harry, et Sirius, tu le soutiendras en cas de besoin, même si tu restera à la "sécurité" des Poursuiveurs. Compris ?

- Compris ! certifia Ludovic Verpey.

- Pas de problème, renchérit Sirius. A vos ordres, chef ! » ajouta-t-il, en exécutant une parodie de salut militaire.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

«- Eh, Jamsie, t'oublierai pas quelque chose par hasard ? lança Sirius, moqueur.

- Tu crois ? s'étonna l'intéressé, en se retournant vers lui.

- Oh oui. ! » assurèrent, en chœur, Franck, Sirius, Ludo, Elvire, François et Harry.

James fronça les sourcils puis sembla réalisa ce qu'ils voulaient dire et grimaça, à la perspective de devoir faire un discours.

Les sept joueurs de Gryffondor étaient dans leur vestiaire, achevant de se changer.

«- On ne peut vraiment pas s'en passer ? soupira-t-il, l'air guère inspiré.

- J'ai bien peur que non, plaisanta, prenant un air faussement fataliste, Franck. Désolé mais t'as aucun échappatoire. Sirius est le roi pour te le rappeler.

- Mais c'est toujours la même chose, grommela James,tout en adressant un regard contrarié à son meilleur ami qui souriait, visiblement très fier de son coup.

- Eh, c'est le revers de la médaille, rétorqua François. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on est Capitaine.

- Oh, ça va, marmonna James. Mais… Bon, si vous y tenez… Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que, cette année, nous arrivons à la finale dans de bien meilleures conditions que les autres années, et que nous avons tous les atouts pour battre les Serpentards et gagner la Coupe pour la cinquième année consécutive. Alors, donnez tout ce que vous pouvez, donnez-vous à fond et tout ira bien. Alors, maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller sur le terrain, botter les fesses de Malefoy et sa bande et faire en sorte de leur faire connaître une défaite qu'ils n'oublieront pas de sitôt.

- Et ben voilà, se moqua Sirius. Ca c'est du discours !

- Sirius, s'il te plaît, passe-toi de commentaire, marmonna James. Bon, allez, vu que tout le monde est prêt, on y va, décida-t-il, alors que, au dessus d'eux, un brouhaha sans cesse grandissant annonçait l'arrivée des autres élèves.

- Tout le monde a bien pris ses précautions avant de partir ? plaisanta Sirius. Parce que, une fois qu'on sera sur le terrain, il sera trop tard pour la "pause pipi". »

Ses coéquipiers sourirent à cette remarque y comprit James qui lui adressa un regard du genre "c'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour". Harry, lui, songea que, décidément, les Maraudeurs formaient un groupe assez particulier.

Les sept élèves, vêtus de leur robe rouge, quittèrent aussitôt le vestiaire, balai à la main, pour être, à peine entré sur le terrain, accueillit par un tonnerre d'acclamations en tout genre venant des tribunes de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

«- GRYFFONDOR ! GRYFFONDOR !

- Et ben, y a de l'ambiance, commenta Harry. On dirait que votre équipe à la côte.

- Ouais, acquiesça James. Mais les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles ne nous encouragent que parce qu'ils ne veulent pas que Serpentard gagne. Enfin, ça fait toujours plaisir, donc on ne va pas se plaindre, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Alors, d'attaque ?

- Hum…

- D'accord, commenta James avec un léger rire. Plus enthousiaste que ça tu meurs. Bon, je sais que tu n'as pas trop eu le temps de t'habituer à nos méthodes de jeu, donc, joue comme tu as l'habitude de le faire. Et… »

Il fut interrompu par les commentaires de Mondingus, installé dans les tribunes et surveillé par McGonagall.

«- Bienvenu à tous pour cette finale tant attendue qui, comme chaque année, opposera l'équipe de Serpentard, tricheurs invétérés et…

- Mr Fletcher, ayez l'amabilité d'être moins partial dans vos commentaires, le coupa a responsable d'une vox sévère.

- Oui professeur, répondit aimablement l'élève. Je disais donc, que ce match opposera, comme ces quatre dernières années, Serpentard et la meilleure équipe qui ait jamais existé à Poudlard, j'ai nommé GRYFFONDOR !

- Hum, hum. » intervint McGonagall, plus par obligation qu'autre chose.

Les acclamations devinrent encore plus assourdissantes et dominaient largement les hués qui provenaient des tribunes des Serpentard.

«- Comme vous avez pu le constater, les deux équipes sont sur le terrain et rejoignent Madame Bibine. En attendant, je vais donc vous faire une rapide présentation des deux équipes, d'autant plus qu'un petit changement est à noter dans la composition de l'équipe des Gryffondor, à la suite du malencontreux accident dont Anthony Perkins, leur précédent Attrapeur, a été victime, lors du dernier match, contre Poufsouffle. !

- A l'écouter, on croirait qu'Anthony est mort, commenta Harry.

- Mondingus a toujours tendance à donner une tournure la plus mélodramatique possible aux différents évènements, répondit Franck, juste derrière Harry. Mais, avant que tu n'arrives, Anthony était considéré, par la quasi-totalité de l'école, comme le meilleur Attrapeur que Poudlard ait jamais eu.

- Chez les Serpentards, reprit Mondingus, l'équipe reste inchangée et est menée par Malefoy qui occupe le poste de Poursuiveur, secondé par Nott et Avery. Les deux Batteurs sont, comme toujours, Crabbe et Goyle. Rosier est comme d'habitude au poste de Gardien et Lestrange est l'Attrapeur. Du côté des Gryffondors, à présent… L'équipe est menée par James Potter, lui aussi Poursuiveur, en compagnie de Franck Londubat et Elvire Bell. Sirius Black et Ludo Verpey sont toujours fidèles à leur poste de Batteurs. François Dubois est chargé d'assurer la protection des buts de Gryffondor et finalement, saluons chaleureusement le "petit nouveau" de l'école et de l'équipe, Harry Calaway qui succède ainsi à Anthony Perkins. et ce pour le match le plus important de l'année, reprit Mondingus. Les deux équipes sont à présent autour de Madame Bibine. Les Capitaines se serrent la main. »

Harry sourit légèrement devant la haine plus que visible que les deux Capitaines avaient l'un pour l'autre alors qu'ils se serraient la main, l'espace d'une seconde avec un mépris plus qu'évident. Encore une similitude de plus entre leurs deux époques. En effet, en 1996, Malefoy Junior et Harry avaient été nominés Capitaine de leur équipe respective (du moins, pour Harry, la nomination avait été prise "légalement" tandis que Malefoy, lui, ne méritait ce rôle que grâce à l'argent de son Mangemort de père.) Mais Harry revint vite à la réalité en étudiant un peu plus l'expression de Malefoy, une lueur de bien mauvaise augure animant ses yeux ternes. Mû par un mauvais pressentiment, l'adolescent ne pu s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

« Les joueurs enfourchent leurs balais et prennent position, poursuit Mondingus pour meubler le silence tendu qui s'était soudain installé sur le stade. Le professeur Bibine libère les Cognards et le Vif d'or. Le Souaffle est mis en jeu et… C'est partit ! Dès le début, Potter s'empare du Souaffle et l'envoie à Londubat… »

Harry cessa aussitôt d'écouter les commentaires, regardant, inutilement, autour de lui, se doutant qu'il ne risquait pas de voir le Vif de sitôt. Il suivit des yeux l'évolution des joueurs en dessous de lui. Durant les rares entraînements auxquels il avait eu l'occasion de participer, Harry avait été assez impressionné par la façon de voler de James. Celui-ci agissait presque comme s'il ne faisait qu'un avec son balai et donnait l'impression d'avoir passé sa vie sur un balai, ce qui devait probablement être le cas. Il y avait, dans chacune de ses actions, une maîtrise parfaite et une aisance naturelle qui le différenciaient très nettement des autres joueurs.

« ET POTTER MARQUE ! hurla soudain Mondingus, ramenant Harry à la réalité. DIX A ZERO EN FAVEUR DE GRYFFONDOR ! »

Harry se gifla mentalement, contrarié de s'être ainsi plongé dans ses pensées. Il devait chercher le Vif, ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser. Scrutant les alentours, il prêta à peine attention à Alphonse Lestrange, l'Attrapeur des Serpentard, qui le suivait de près, mais fronça les sourcils en songeant que, pour l'instant, il n'avait pas été spécialement dérangé par les Batteurs de Serpentard. En fait, tous les Serpentards restaient anormalement passifs.

«- Ludo, ils sont toujours comme ça les Serpentards ? s'étonna Harry, pris un mauvais pressentiment encore plus troublant, alors que le Batteur se trouvait à proximité.

- Non, et ça m'étonne d'ailleurs. Mais… »

Harry cessa d'écouter, fronçant un peu plus les sourcils, en suivant des yeux Malefoy, alors que James venait de marquer son deuxième but, amenant ainsi le score à vingt à zéro. Le Serpentard sembla dire quelque chose, en passant, à ses coéquipiers car il vit les deux Batteurs en vert hocher la tête et changer de position.

Et si James avait tout faux ? Et si la cible principale des Serpentard n'était pas l'Attrapeur ? Après tout, Malefoy n'avait pas autant de compte à rendre avec Harry qu'avec James, et il ne devait pas considérer le "nouveau" comme une menace, ne l'ayant jamais vu jouer. Harry repensa à la lueur qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de Malefoy, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Machinalement, l'adolescent jeta un regard vers son futur père qui envoyait le Souaffle à Elvire Bell, puis chercha Sirius du regard. Celui-ci était à l'autre bout du terrain, renvoyant un Cognard à Crabbe qui avait eu la bonne idée d'en envoyer un sur Franck. Alors que Goyle, lui, était dans le même secteur que Malefoy et deux Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor, Elvire et James.

« Je dois trouver ce fichu Vif d'or au plus vite. » marmonna Harry, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose allait se passer pendant le match. Quasiment au même moment, il ressentit une légère douleur lui traverser le front. Un élancement bien trop familier.

« Oh non, non et non ! Pas ça ! Pas maintenant ! »

La douleur se fit plus marquer quand, soudain…

_«- Mais, Maître, nous…_

_- Oses-tu discuter mes ordres ? rétorqua une voix glaciale._

_- Non Maître ! Bien sûr que non ! Jamais je…_

_- Ca suffit, le coupa la voix froide. Personne ne désobéit au Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors fait ce que tu as à faire ! Occupe-toi du garçon !_

_- Mais… Comment ? Il est…_

_- Débarrasse-toi de lui, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Peu m'importe les moyens employés. »_

Harry revint soudain à la réalité et secoua la tête pour chasser ces images de son esprit. Même ici, en 1976, il restait lié, aussi étrange soit- il, à Voldemort. Mais le mage noir ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était ici, c'était impossible. Et puis, Harry avait l'intime certitude que, pour une fois, il n'était pas la cible du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais, jetant, machinalement, un bref regard autour de lui, son attention fut aussitôt attirée sur, une fois de plus, Malefoy qui fixait le professeur Krayak dans les tribunes. Celui-ci acquiesça presque imperceptiblement. Mais ce mouvement, aussi discret soit-il, n'avait pas échappé à Harry.

Sa cicatrice ne lui faisait plus mal mais ça ne rassura guère Harry, pris soudain d'une angoisse soudaine. Le match serait l'occasion parfaite pour régler des comptes. Rien qu'à voir ce qui avait faillit lui arriver lors de son tout premier match… Et...

«- Ludo ! s'écria Harry.

- Quoi ? s'étonna ce dernier.

- Ecoute, je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer, mais il faut que Sirius et toi alliez protéger les Poursuiveurs !

- Mais James a dit que…

- Je sais très bien ce qu'il t'a dit ! Et je sais aussi que c'est ton Capitaine. Mais je sens qu'il risque plus, durant ce match, que moi. Alors, s'il te plaît, vas-y ! Sans compter que ta présence autour de moi me gêne plus qu'autre chose et j'ai l'habitude d'éviter des Cognards déchaînés. »

Ludo l'étudia un moment, hésitant et plus que sceptique.

«- Grâce à un nouveau but de Potter, les Gryffondor creusent un peu plus l'écart, menant soixante à zéro, lança Mondingus, alors que des cris enthousiastes s'élevaient dans les tribunes des Gryffondor.

- Ludo ! le pressa Harry.

- Ok ! Mais si James me fait une quelconque remarque…

- J'en porterai l'entière responsabilité, le coupa Harry.

- Hum, eh Sirius, ramène-toi ! » hurla Ludo, à l'adresse de son camarade de jeu qui se trouvait, à ce moment-là, en dessous de lui.

Sirius, probablement après que Ludovic lui ait résumé la situation, fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers leur nouvel Attrapeur, interloqué, tandis que ce dernier s'efforçait de se concentrer sur la recherche du Vif d'or, sans pouvoir totalement chasser de son esprit l'angoisse qui le tenaillait. Ce fut au même instant que le match s'anima soudain. Un Cognard passa à quelques centimètres de Harry, le tirant de ses réflexions. D'un geste vif, il parvint à l'éviter sans problème, de sorte qu'il fut quelque peu contrarié par l'intervention de Ludo qui, déboulant de nulle part, renvoya la balle noire. Le Batteur allait dire quelque chose à Harry mais celui-ci, piqua et s'écarta vivement de lui, Lestrange derrière lui.

«- Tiens, aussi collant que Malefoy (nda : le fils, bien sûr), songea Harry oubliant momentanément le reste. Dans ce cas, on va voir s'il est aussi naïf que lui…

- Et un nouveau but à l'actif de Potter qui creuse ainsi l'écart entre Serpentard et Gryffondor qui mène par quatre-vingt à dix ! » annonça Mondingus.

Harry jura silencieusement. Il était tellement préoccupé qu'il n'avait pas du tout suivit le match. C'était bien la première fois, depuis le temps qu'il y jouait, qu'il était aussi inattentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Soudain, il revint à la réalité en apercevant l'éclat du Vif d'or, près des tribunes de Serdaigle. Instinctivement, Harry fonça dans cette direction.

« Oh, mais on dirait que Calaway a vu le Vif ! » s'exclama Mondingus.

Harry, à présent, ne pensait plus qu'à la balle dorée qui filait devant lui, sans se préoccuper de son adversaire qui restait derrière lui. D'ailleurs, ce fut l'attitude du Serpentard qui éveilla les soupçons de l'adolescent. Après tout, James lui avait bien dit que le danger de Lestrange venait du fait qu'il avait un très bon balai. Alors pourquoi ne cherchait-il pas à le doubler au lieu de rester en retrait ? Jetant un regard autour de lui, il en comprit vite la raison. Devant lui, la balle dorée filait toujours à quelques mètres du sol. Derrière, Lestrange. A gauche, un Cognard envoyé de toutes les forces de Crabbe, droit sur lui. A droite, Avery qui fonçait sur lui. Ils essayaient de le prendre en tenaille et pas de la façon la plus agréable qui soit. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une solution. Derrière lui, Lestrange accéléra soudain, alors qu'Avery et le Cognard se rapprochaient dangereusement. Moins d'une seconde avant l'impact, Harry, abaissa le manche de son balai et piqua vers le sol. Il ne se retourna pas en entendant un bruit de collision au dessus de lui, trop occupé à redresser en catastrophe pour ne pas s'écraser sur la pelouse, sous les cris enthousiastes des Gryffondors amassés dans les tribunes, alors qu'Avery et Lestrange repartaient en zigzaguant, se remettant de leur rencontre plus que brutale avec un Cognard.

« Super ! s'écria Mondingus. Ca vous apprendra ! Il n'y a pas à dire, Calaway est vraiment le roi des acrobaties.»

Quoi qu'il en soit ces acrobaties lui avaient fait perdre de vue le Vif d'or. Et Lestrange revenait se coller derrière lui.

«- Tu regretteras ça, Calaway, grommela-t-il.

- Oh, je suis terrorisé, ironisa Harry. Il faut plus qu'une menace à une noise comme pour m'effrayer, Lestrange. » ajouta-t-il, froidement.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Le match durait depuis une heure, à la plus grande contrariété de Harry qui commençait à perdre patience. Plus d'une fois, il avait vu le Vif mais, à chaque fois, ses tentatives étaient restées vaines, entre une intervention intempestive de Ludo, d'autres coups bas des Serpentards et des Cognards en vadrouille. Et, histoire d'énerver un peu plus Harry, Lestrange le collait toujours.

« D'abord, on se débarrasse de l'englué de service. » grommela Harry, alors que Mondingus annonçait le "modique" score de cent trente à trente, en faveur de Gryffondor

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil alentour, il s'assura que aucun autre Serpentard ou un Cognard ne traînait dans le coin puis fit mine de se concentrer sur un point quelconque et plongea soudainement, entraînant Lestrange dans son sillage. Celui-ci dû croire qu'il avait vu le Vif d'or car il se donna à fond, essayant de le dépasser. Mais Harry n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

« Calaway semble, une fois de plus, avoir vu le Vif. »

Harry, les doigts crispés sur le manche du balai, ne quittait pas des yeux le sol qui se rapprochait dangereusement, le Nimbus 1700 vibrant étrangement alors qu'il atteignait sa vitesse critique et que l'adolescent tentait d'en soutirer encore d'avantage. Au tout dernier moment, Harry redressa de toutes ses forces le balai, frôlant de peu la pelouse, pour remonter en chandelle, alors que Lestrange se fracassait au sol.

Bibine siffla aussitôt un arrêt de jeu.

«- WHOA ! CALAWAY VIENT DE NOUS EXECUTER LA TRES FAMEUSE FEINTE DE WRONSK. ! s'exclama Mondingus.

- Bien joué, Harry ! lui lança James, en souriant, tandis qu'il rejoignait les autres joueurs de son équipe. C'était vraiment impressionnant !

- J'ai l'habitude des adversaires un peu trop collant, répondit simplement l'adolescent. Et… »

Un coup de sifflet empêcha Harry d'en dire plus.

« Lestrange est remis sur pied et le match reprend ! » annonça Mondingus.

Lestrange revint derrière Harry, tout en restant à une distance plus raisonnable. Visiblement, il n'avait pas encore complètement retenu la leçon. Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de trop s'appesantir sur ce point car il aperçu, tout d'un coup, le Vif d'or, au pied des buts de Gryffondor, à l'autre bout du terrain. Il allait piquer dans cette direction quand des cris horrifiés s'élevèrent des tribunes. Mû par un mauvais pressentiment, Harry se désintéressa momentanément de la balle, jetant un regard à ce qui se passait alentour, et il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama-t-il, en découvrant que, à quelques mètres de lui, se jouait une scène qui lui rappelait ce qui, justement, lui était arrivé lors de son tout premier match, sauf que, cette fois, c'était James qui en était la cible.

Celui-ci se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture alors que son balai, semblant échapper à tout contrôle s'était lancé dans une série d'embardées plus violentes les unes que les autres, qui donnaient bien du mal au Poursuiveur qui tentait, de ne pas se faire désarçonner. Machinalement, il jeta un bref regard en direction du Vif d'or qui en avait profité pour s'éclipser. Mais, pour l'instant, il ne s'en souciait guère, ne se préoccupant que du balai qui se lançait dans un rodéo endiablé, dont l'issue pouvait être fatale pour James. Harry comprit un peu mieux d'où Quirrell avait tiré sa source d'inspiration et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il ne quittait pas des yeux le "balai fou" qui prenait dangereusement de l'altitude, d'autant plus que les autres joueurs, essayaient de se rapprocher de leur Capitaine pour lui venir en aide.

«- Sirius, Ludo, Elvire, Franck, arrêtez ! hurla Harry en fonçant vers eux, se préoccupant d'avantage de ce qui pouvait arriver à son futur père que du Vif d'or.

- Eh, Calaway, au cas où tu ne l'aurai pas remarqué, il faut qu'on aide James, riposta Sirius. Si ça continue comme ça, il ne va pas pouvoir rester dessus très longtemps, ou c'est son balai qui ne va pas supporter.

- Mais vous ne l'aidez pas comme ça : Plus vous essayez de l'approcher, plus le balai s'éloigne de vous, et plus ça risque de mal se fini, trancha Harry. On m'a déjà fait ce coup-là lors de mon premier match.

- Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé faire dans ce cas ? » demanda Franck, alors que Sirius jetait un regard angoissé, à son meilleur ami qui était en très mauvaise posture.

Harry ne répondit pas, n'en ayant guère le temps. Il jeta un regard aux tribunes, regrettant amèrement que Dumbledore n'y soit pas. L'agitation régnait dans les rangs des professeurs qui assistaient au match et qui ne savaient pas comment réagir à cette situation, tandis que les élèves étaient debout, massés sur l'avant des tribunes, suivant, avec plus ou moins d'angoisse (selon les maisons), ce qui se passait sur le terrain, mais personne ne se préoccupait des Serpentards qui continuaient à jouer comme si de rien n'était. C'est aussi l'instant que choisi le Vif pour réapparaître en dessous d'eux, à la vue de tous.

«- Il sait choisir son moment pour se pointer, celui-là, grommela Harry.

- Harry fonce ! lui intima soudain Sirius.

- QUOI ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Alors que James est…

- Harry, ne discute pas fonce attrapez le Vif ! insista Sirius, bientôt suivit par Franck. On reste prêts à intervenir au cas où… »

Harry était face à un gros dilemme.

« Harry, le pressa Sirius. Les Serpentards ne doivent pas gagner ! »

L'adolescent hésita, mais ce fut Lestrange, piquant soudain vers le Vif, qui décida Harry. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour son père pour le moment. Contrarié par son impuissance, il piqua rageusement vers le Vif, décidé à se défouler sur le premier qui se mettrait sur son chemin. Mais Lestrange avait pris de l'avance sur lui.

« Toi, t'a pas intérêt à me lâcher ! » intima-t-il au balai, en se couchant sur le manche.

Le Nimbus 1700 fila soudainement et le Gryffondor parvint à se mettre au même niveau que son adversaire, tous deux ne quittant pas des yeux la sphère dorée qui brillait en dessous d'eux.

«- Vous êtes dans le coup, hein ? grommela Harry.

- A ton avis ? » grinça Lestrange avec un sourire mauvais.

Cette remarque irrita un peu plus Harry qui se coucha d'avantage sur le balai. Lâchant momentanément le manche, à moins de deux mètres du sol, il tendit les deux bras, essayant de battre le Serpentard, et sentit, à son plus grand soulagement, ses doigts se refermer sur la sphère froide.

« Oui, c'est déjà une chose de régler. » songea-t-il, en se servant de sa main libre, pour redresser et éviter de se crasher au sol, pour remonter en chandelle.

« CALAWAY A EU LE VIF ! » hurla Mondingus, ramenant soudain l'attention générale sur ce qui se passait sur le reste du terrain.

Mais l'intermède fut de courte durée car, au même moment, après un soubresaut encore plus violent que les précédents, de son balai, James passa par dessus bord, tentant vainement de se retenir à son balai. Et, histoire de faciliter les choses, les Cognard semblaient s'être donnés le mot pour le choisir comme cible. Levant les yeux, Harry le vit, horrifié, se balancer, suspendu dans le vide, dans une situation plus que précaire. Un Cognard vint s'écraser sur leur Capitaine au moment où le balai bondissait à nouveau. Un cri horrifié s'éleva dans les tribunes. Les joueurs semblaient paralysés. Tous, sauf un… Harry fonça dans sa direction, prêt à tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Je doit le sauver. Il faut que je le sauve. »

C'était tout ce qui comptait, pour l'instant, pour l'adolescent. Tout d'un coup, tout sembla se passer au ralenti. L'adolescent tendit le bras pour essayer d'intercepter James et parvint à l'agripper par le poignet. Mais l'attraction terrestre faisant, il fut aussitôt attiré vers le bas.

« Je ne dois pas lâcher. Surtout ne pas lâcher, songea Harry. EH, UN COUP DE MAIN NE SERAIT PAS DE REFUS ! » hurla-t-il.

Cela sembla réveiller les autres joueurs qui piquèrent vers eux. Harry mettait toutes ses forces pour résister à la force qui les attirait vers le bas, et se concentra intensément, alors que le sol se rapprochait beaucoup trop dangereusement.

Tout d'un coup, il sentit une chaleur étrange s'emparer de son corps, alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à essayer de les sortir de ce guêpier, et il eut la soudaine impression que leur chute avait ralentie. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il vit les autres le rejoindre. Tous ensembles, ils parvinrent à soutenir tant bien que mal, leur Capitaine, livide, et à le déposer, sans encombre au sol. Encore sous le choc, celui-ci tenait à grande peine sur ses jambes.

«- Merci, souffla-t-il.

- Bravo Harry ! commenta Sirius. On te doit une fière chandelle, non seulement tu attrapes le Vif mais en plus, tu sauve la vie à… Harry ? »

Les six autres joueurs le virent tout d'un coup pâlir avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol, avant même qu'il n'ait pû descendre de son balai.

Voilà, fini. ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, je me suis inspirée de l'idée d'Alo, avec "l'agression" de James durant le match. Simple vengeance des Serpentard ? Complot contre le Gryffondor ? Et qui est responsable de ce coup foireux ? Vous le verrez plus tard ! ^_^


	10. Un premier pas de fait

Voilà, comme promis le chapitre 9, que j'ai fini à 23h. Donc, ne vous étonnez pas si la fin est assez bizarre, mais j'avais promis que je le mettrai vendredi soir, au plus tard, donc je m'y tiens. Ah, mais là, j'suis contente car ce chapitre fait, quand même 12 pages, même si la fin est assez spéciale.

Un gros merci, pour leur review, à : Clem (tu trouves que j'suis méchante ?), Fleur, Pam Prue Potter (pour te répondre, ce chapitre est basé la dessus. lol ! Enfin, c'est que très léger pour le moment.), anonyme, Poussycatt, Sarah (eh ben, tu crois quand même pas que Harry se joindrai pas aux Maraudeurs. ? ^_^ Ouais, moi aussi j'adore ce genre de fic), Nina (Pour Remus, promis, j'le mettrai plus en avant. J'voulais le mettre dans ce chapitre mais je ,e l'ai pas fait car je ne savais pas comment me dépatouiller avec lui.), Winky (ben je coupe à l'endroit le plus stratégique. Et, en fait, je coupe quand j'ai des « pt'its problèmes »), Juliepotter, Marika Jedusor (une rage de dent ? Oulà. Oui, j'aime bien ces chapitres.), Isabelle, Nymoue, Claire et Kouteni. Oulà, au vue du nombre de review pour ce chapitre, j'crois que je consacrerai une priorité à cette fic )

Sinon, comme toujours :

Le Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (à part l'histoire et quelques personnages) mais à JKR...

Titre : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe

Auteur : Cécilia

Chapitre : 9-un premier pas de fait (pour ceux qui voulaient une mise au point en ce qui concerne la future relation J/L, ben, j'ai essayé de m'y mettre dans ce chapitre, mais c'est encore très vague. Je sais déjà comment ça va se passer, mais c'est y arriver qui sera plus délicat.)

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic. alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

Céc.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Un premier pas de fait**

Lorsque Harry reprit connaissance, il ne vit, tout d'abord qu'une vaste tache blanche et floue qu'il n'eut aucun mal à identifier : Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait à l'infirmerie, avec un mal de tête épouvantable qui n'était, d'ailleurs, pas arrangé par des éclats de voix, un peu plus loin. Il prêta distraitement l'oreille, pour suivre la conversation, qui était, en fait, plus une dispute qu'autre chose.

Il ne tarda pas à identifier les personnes à qui appartenaient ces voix. Intrigué, il tendit machinalement le bras vers la table de chevet, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ses lunettes. Il se frotta les yeux et, une fois sa vision plus nette, il eut la confirmation de ses suppositions en apercevant, à quelques pas de là, les deux Préfets de Gryffondor. Harry sourit en songeant que jamais Madame Pomfresh n'aurait toléré une telle situation à son époque.

«- J'ai autant le droit d'être là que toi, Potter ! répliqua, avec colère, Lily. Il n'y a pas écrit propriété de James Potter au-dessus de lui à ce que je sache. Et puis, si ce n'était pas pour prendre de ses nouvelles, je me serai bien passée de ta compagnie.

- Oh, Evans joue les Préfètes soucieuses, à présent ? rétorqua, moqueur, James, la main droite entourée d'un bandage.

- Moi, au moins, je me préoccupe de sa santé. Toi, tout ce qui t'intéresses c'est que ton Attrapeur s'en tire sans trop de dégât. Tout ce qui t'importe c'est gagner les matchs de Quidditch et rien d'autre, à part faire des blagues, évidemment.

- Et alors ? Et puis, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Evans. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi.

- Je me posais la même question, répliqua Lily. Pourquoi je continue à parler à un entêté stupide et carrément immature qui, en plus de cela, n'est qu'un Préfet incompétent, irresponsable, macho, et ayant un ego format XXL ?

- Et toi, ça te vas bien de parler, la "Miss-je-suis-parfaite-et-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde-et-j'en-suis-fière-et-je-suis-sans-aucun-sens-de-l'humour" et qui ne sait faire que s'enfermer dans la Bibliothèque et jouer les Préfète autoritaire et outragée. » rétorqua James, prenant une petite voix aiguë et des grands airs dans une parodie qui, dans d'autres circonstances, aurait fait sourire Harry.

Harry vit que Lily, visiblement hors d'elle, allait dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa soudain. Les deux Préfets restèrent longtemps à se défier du regard. Soudain, elle se détourna brutalement et quitta à grand pas l'infirmerie, sous le regard plus qu'indéchiffrable de James.

* * *

Lily se retint à grande peine de claquer la porte derrière elle. Elle traversa vivement divers couloirs, sans cesser de maugréer toutes sortes de qualificatifs peu flatteurs pour James. Mais, pour l'instant, elle s'en souciait complètement. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois près du lac, se laissant choir sur la rive déserte. Elle venait souvent ici, principalement quand elle avait besoin de se calmer… comme aujourd'hui. Sa querelle avec James l'avait irritée bien plus que d'habitude.

Comme à chaque fois, dans ces circonstances, elle prit quelques petits cailloux qui bordaient la rive du lac et entreprit de les jeter, les uns après les autres, le plus loin possible. Mais, aujourd'hui, pourtant, elle n'avait pas le cœur à essayer de faire des ricochets.

« Potter, toujours Potter, grommela-t-elle, agacée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? »

Depuis quasiment le début de la première année, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Dès qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, il ne se passait pas une fois sans que, au mieux, le ton ne monte. D'ailleurs, Lily ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle l'avait giflé. Elle n'en était pas très fière mais, il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait vraiment le don de la mettre hors d'elle. Et les commentaires permanents de ses deux meilleures amies n'étaient pas pour arranger les choses : En effet, celles- ci semblaient s'être mise en tête qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Imaginant une telle situation, Lily ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. C'était plus que risible. Elle, Lily Evans, aimer Potter ? C'était inimaginable. Et pourtant…

_Si c'est vrai, pourquoi t'obstines-tu à refuser les invitations des autres garçons ?_

Et voilà que sa conscience s'en mêlait. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas le choix qui lui manquait, même si elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui trouver, tous connaissant, pourtant, son fort caractère. Mais elle avait toujours refusé les demandes des quelques garçons de l'école, toutes maisons confondues (ou presque), qui avaient tenté leur chance. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle…

Elle rougit en repensant à la fois où deux mois plus tôt, elle avait envoyé balader le garçon avec qui toutes les filles rêvaient, plus ou moins discrètement, de sortir. Dave était venue la voir, alors qu'elle était à la bibliothèque et lui avait proposé un rendez-vous. Et elle, sans même relever les yeux de son livre, s'était contentée d'un "non" tout ce qu'il y avait de plus catégorique. Et, depuis, il ne lui adressait plus la parole, visiblement offensé. Ceci étant dit, elle n'avait, pour sa part, pas cherché, non plus, à aller s'excuser.

Bien sûr, elle avait préféré s'abstenir d'en parler à Amy et Elsa mais c'était sans compter sur tout le "fan club" du garçon de septième année de Serdaigle. La rumeur s'était rapidement répandue dans toute l'école et, quelques heures plus tard, toutes les filles de Poudlard la regardaient comme si elle était devenue folle. Mais tout cela, elle s'en fichait, tout comme des moqueries des Maraudeurs qui s'étaient dépêchés de venir rajouter leur grain de sel à la situation qu'ils trouvaient, de toute évidence, très amusante. Enfin, du moins, c'était le cas pour Sirius et James.

Ce jour-là, ces deux là l'avaient tellement agacée qu'elle leur avait mis une gifle à chacun avant de quitter précipitamment la Bibliothèque. N'empêche, en y réfléchissant, elle regrettait un peu de n'avoir pas, au moins, pris le temps de réfléchir, lorsque Dave était venue la voir. Parce que, même Elsa et Amy s'accordaient à dire qu'il était trop mignon. Et cela aurait sûrement rabattu son caquet à Potter…

_Potter aussi est pas mal dans son genre._

Et voilà que sa conscience remettait ça. Lily se hâta de chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Potter était tout, sauf mignon.

_Tu te mens à toi-même._

Décidément, si même sa conscience se mettait à la narguer… Elle soupira.

« Je ne me mens pas à moi-même. Je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

_Tu parles._

« Ferme-la ! »

Pas tant que tu n'accepteras pas l'évidence. Tu as quand même eu peur, ce matin, quand il s'est retrouvé éjecté de son balai.

Là, Lily ne trouva rien à redire, repensant à ce qui c'était passé, quelques heures plus tôt.

* * *

«- Lily, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir voir le match ? insista Elsa.

- NON ! répéta, pour la énième fois, Lily, allongée sur son lit, tout en essayant de se concentrer sur son livre de Sorts et enchantement.

- Allez, ça fait cinq ans que tu refuses obstinément à aller voir les matchs, rétorqua Elsa. Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai que c'est un peu brutal, mais il y a toujours une super ambiance sur le terrain. D'autant plus quand Gryffondor est aussi bien partit pour gagner le match, et la coupe.

- Et puis, on pourrait enfin voir comment se débrouille le nouveau, ajouta Amy en ajustant son écharpe rouge et or.

- Mais rien ne vous empêche d'y aller, vous, riposta Lily. Je n'irai pas un point c'est tout ! Je déteste le Quidditch et j'ai un livre à lire.

- Un livre que tu connaissais par cœur avant même la rentrée des classes ? commenta, sarcastique, Amy. Tu es capable de le réciter les yeux fermés…

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je n'irai pas voir ce match et la discussion est close. Inutile d'insister. Alors, vous feriez bien d'y aller si vous ne voulez pas rater le début. » conclut Lily, avec mauvaise humeur, en laissant son livre sur son lit et en passant, sans un mot de plus devant ses deux amies pour quitter la pièce.

Amy et Elsa échangèrent un regard entendu.

«- Et elle est repartie à la bibliothèque, commenta Amy.

- Oui, soupira Elsa. Bon, ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'on la convaincra. Mais, comme elle l'a dit, on va finir par rater le match si on ne se bouge pas un peu. Remus a promis de nous garder des places alors autant ne pas trop traîner. »

Sur ce, elles avaient quitté, à leur tour, le dortoir des filles de sixième année, tandis que leur amie partait, en effet, pour la bibliothèque qui était, en pareille circonstance, parfaitement déserte.

Mais, au bout d'une heure à essayer, vainement, de se concentrer sur le vieux bouquin qu'elle avait pris, elle soupira et se pris la tête entre les mains. La petite discussion qu'elle avait eue la veille avec Harry lui revint à l'esprit : Il avait eu l'air déçu quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas au match. En fait, elle était bien incapable de dire ce qui la décida à y aller mais, quoi qu'il en soit, après avoir rangé le livre, elle gagna le terrain de Quidditch.

Elle n'avait vu jouer qu'un seul match, le tout premier de sa première année mais cela suffit à lui indiquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dans les tribunes, les Gryffondors paraissaient horrifiés, bien plus que les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles, tandis que les Serpentards, eux, paraissaient amusés par ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, figée dans l'ombre des plus proches tribunes, elle leva les yeux vers le terrain. Elle sentit aussitôt son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Un des joueurs de Gryffondor était suspendu dans le vide, cramponné tant bien que mal à son balai, alors qu'un cri horrifié s'élevait dans les tribunes rouges et or. Les autres joueurs de sa maison se tenaient en dessous de leur camarade en difficulté, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de frémir en identifiant celui qui se trouvait, ainsi, en mauvaise posture : Potter. Au même instant, là-haut, le Capitaine de l'équipe, heurté par un Cognard, lâcha prise.

« Oh non ! » souffla-t-elle, figée, paralysée par ce qui se passait.

Sur le terrain, les joueurs paraissaient, eux aussi, tous incapables de faire un geste. Tous, sauf un !

Effarée, la jeune fille vit l'un des joueurs, qui se trouvait alors légèrement plus haut que ses coéquipiers, piquer soudainement, droit sur la trajectoire de James, alors que des hurlements retentissaient parmi les spectateurs.

«- Il n'y arrivera jamais, murmura-t-elle, les mains devant la bouche.

- Calaway vient d'amorcer un piqué phénoménal pour essayer, visiblement, de rattraper Potter. »

Lily sursauta à cette remarque de Mondingus qui était chargé des commentaires de match, un peu choquée par le fait que malgré la gravité de ce qui se passait sur le terrain, il continuait, comme si de rien n'était, ses commentaires. Mais des cris s'élevant des tribunes, ramena l'attention de Lily sur ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Harry venait d'attraper James par le poignet, et fut aussitôt happer vers le sol. Lily frissonna en voyant les efforts désespérés du nouveau, pour essayer d'éviter le pire. Elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir sa baguette sur elle. Mais, après tout, aucune personne sensée ne penserai à se munir de sa baguette pour assister (ou participer) à un match de Quidditch.

« EH, UN COUP DE MAIN NE SERAIT PAS DE REFUS ! » hurla soudain Harry.

Cette remarque sembla alors décoincer ses coéquipiers qui piquèrent aussitôt pour lui prêter main forte. Mais ils n'arriveraient jamais à temps. Lily vit avec effroi les deux joueurs en difficulté se rapprocher bien trop rapidement du sol. Cinq mètres… Quatre mètres… Deux mètres… Un nouveau cri de terreur s'éleva dans les tribunes quand l'inattendu se produisit…

Lily se frotta les yeux, se demandant si elle ne rêvait pas. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, quelque chose semblait avoir entouré le nouveau, une sorte de lueur écarlate, mais c'était trop fugace pour que Lily puisse savoir ce qu'elle venait de voir, et puis ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion d'optique, du fait de la robe rouge des joueurs.

Elle réalisa alors que, tout d'un coup, la chute des deux garçons semblait avoir considérablement ralentie, et cela à moins d'un mètres du sol. Et, au même instant, les autres joueurs de Gryffondor surgirent pour prêter main forte à leur Attrapeur.

Lily ne réalisa qu'elle avait bloquée sa respiration que lorsqu'elle vit avec soulagement, les six joueurs déposer leur Capitaine sur le sol, sain et sauf, alors que des cris de joie s'élevaient dans les tribunes. Lily, rassurée, allait s'avancer pour prendre des nouvelles, lorsqu'elle vit tout d'un coup Harry chanceler et tomber au sol.

« Oh mon dieu ! » souffla-t-elle, en se précipitant vers le petit groupe en robes écarlates, qui avait aussitôt entouré leur camarade, l'air inquiet.

Elle les rejoignit rapidement et se glissa jusqu'à l'Attrapeur inconscient.

«- Evans ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ? s'étonnèrent alors, en chœur, les autres.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, coupa-t-elle. L'un de vous sait ce qui c'est passé ?

- Non, répondit Sirius. Je le remerciai pour avoir sauvé la vie de James et, tout d'un coup, il s'est effondré.

- Est-ce qu'il est… ? s'inquiéta Elvire, d'une voix blanche, alors que Lily cherchait le pouls de l'adolescent.

- Il n'est qu'inconscient, assura-t-elle. Mais il faudrait attendre que McGonagall arrive. On devrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

- Eh, ce n'est pas croyable, s'exclama soudain François. Malgré les circonstances, il n'a pas lâché le Vif, ajouta-t-il, en désignant le poing crispé de leur Attrapeur, la main avec laquelle il s'était tenu à son balai durant toute la chute.

- Le moment est mal choisi pour se soucier de savoir qui a gagné la match ! » intervint, sèchement, James.

Lily, étonnée par le ton employé par le Gryffondor (mais aussi par ce qu'il venait de dire), leva les yeux vers lui. Il était pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine et tremblait, l'une de ses mains en sang (probablement dû au Cognard) et fixait celui qui venait de lui sauver la mise, avec inquiétude. Pour la première fois, elle le voyait d'une autre façon : il n'était plus l'adolescent immature qui ne pensait qu'au Quidditch. L'espace d'un moment, leur regard se croisèrent.

« Ecartez-vous ! » intervint alors la voix soucieuse de McGonagall, ramenant ainsi Lily à la réalité.

Un peu plus tard, Lily était à l'infirmerie, attendant, en compagnie de James, que Pomfresh ait fini d'ausculter le nouveau. L'infirmière avait, difficilement toléré la présence de Lily (son sérieux et son calme, ainsi que son statut de Préfète ayant joués en sa faveur) mais avait, tout net, interdit l'accès aux Maraudeurs et aux joueurs de l'équipe, malgré les protestations de ces derniers). Nerveuse (sans trop savoir pourquoi), incapable de tenir en place deux secondes, Lily se demandait pourquoi l'infirmière prenait tant de temps. Elle ne s'immobilisa qu'en se rappelant la présence de James, qui était assis sur un lit proche et l'observait d'un air intrigué. Une fois de plus, leur regard se croisèrent.

«- Au fait, Potter, comment va ta main ? demanda-t-elle, doucement.

- Je l'ai déjà connue dans un état plus reluisant, soupira-t-il en baissant les yeux sur sa main blessée. Mais je m'inquiète moins pour ma main que pour Harry.

- Il t'a sauvé la mise sur ce coup-làn observa Lily. Je me demande ce qu'il a…

- Je ne pense pas que Pomfresh acceptera de nous le dire. » commenta James, l'air las et toujours aussi pâle.

Au même moment, on frappa à la porte et Pomfresh alla ouvrir. De là où elle était, Lily aperçu le directeur de l'école, l'air inquiet, qui s'entretenait, à voix basse, avec l'infirmière.

«- Dumbledore est là, murmura-t-elle.

- Ca doit être sérieux, alors, commença James avant de s'interrompre lorsque le directeur pénétra dans la pièce, accompagné de l'infirmière.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » s'inquiéta Lily.

Le vieil homme sembla alors réaliser leur présence et, à l'étonnement des deux adolescents, sourit étrangement.

« Lily Evans et James Potter, commenta-t-il, ses yeux bleus pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Et bien, votre… nouveau condisciple a simplement fait un effort trop important pour lui et son corps ne l'a pas supporté. Mais il s'en remettra facilement, il a juste besoin de repos. Au fait, James, le professeur Bibine a récupéré ton balai mais les professeurs vont le soumettre à quelques contre-sorts, pour qu'on comprenne ce qui a pu se passer, avant de te le rendre. »

L'intéressé acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête.

«- Tu as de la chance que votre nouvel Attrapeur ait des réflexes aussi fulgurants.

- Et je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour ça, répondit James avec un maigre sourire. Alors, il va s'en sortir ?

- Oui. ! Il faut juste lui laisser le temps de récupérer, assura Dumbledore.

- Bon, Potter, je vais m'occuper de votre main, intervint alors Madame Pomfresh, après avoir fini de s'occuper de Harry. Par contre, je veux que vous restiez, au moins jusqu'à ce soir, en observation, Potter.

- Ah non ! Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, le coupa l'infirmière. Et puis, si ça peut vous rassurer, la remise de la coupe du tournoi de Quidditch n'aura lieu que demain soir. Donc, vous pourrez y assister, à moins que vous ne mettiez pas un peu plus de bonne volonté. »

Lily sourit en le voyant faire la grimace à cette remarque de l'infirmière.

* * *

La jeune fille soupira. C'était bien la première fois que Potter et elle se trouvait dans la même pièce sans aucune hostilité. Mais, ça n'avait, évidemment, pas duré. Deux heures, à peine, plus tard, ils avaient retrouvés leurs bonnes "vieilles habitudes". Finalement, elle s'était calmée, mais pas de la façon dont elle l'escomptait. Elle laissa son regard errer un moment sur la surface du lac, perdue dans ses réflexions.

* * *

James soupira, exaspéré, lorsque la porte se referma.

« Bon débarras ! » marmonna-t-il, en se laissant choir sur le lit que l'infirmière lui avait désigné.

Il regrettait que Pomfresh ait refusé la présence de ses amis alors qu'elle avait laissé passer Evans.

_Tu admettras que c'est un peu normal,_ souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. _Après tout, les Maraudeurs sont loin d'être célèbres pour leur calme et leur tenue, tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Alors que Lily, elle, sait, au moins, se tenir dans une infirmerie… du moins, c'était le cas jusqu'à ce que tu la mettes en colère._

James chassa, d'un geste irrité de la tête, ces pensées de son esprit, avant de baisser les yeux sur sa main bandée, encore raide et douloureuse malgré les soins effectués par la redoutable gardienne de l'infirmerie. Le Cognard ne l'avait pas loupé.

Aussitôt, il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait beau se creuser les méninges, il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu arriver à son balai. Après tout, les balais de Quidditch étaient construits de telle façon qu'il soit impossible de leur jeter un sort. Donc, il aurait fallut être un expert en magie noire pour y parvenir… Du moins, c'était l'explication du vendeur, lorsqu'il avait acheté ce balai. Et l'adolescent ne voyait vraiment pas comment un mage noir aurait pu se trouver à Poudlard à ce moment-là.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner en repensant à ce qui aurait pu lui arriver si Harry n'était pas intervenu. Après tout, une chute de quinze, vingt mètres de haut, ça ne pardonnait pas. Machinalement, il porta son attention sur le lit qu'occupait son nouveau camarade.

Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que Harry Calaway était là, et c'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il lui sauvait la mise, ou, pour être exacte, la vie, en mettant, du même coup, la sienne en danger. Pourquoi Harry se donnait-il tant de peine à aider quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu ?

« C'est vraiment toujours comme ça entre vous deux ? »

James sursauta, revenant brutalement à la réalité, pour s'apercevoir que le héros du jour était réveillé et l'observait, l'air amusé.

«- Ca dépend. Et encore, là ce n'était rien. D'habitude, elle ne part pas sans m'avoir giflé, répondit nonchalamment James, comme si tout cela était plus qu'habituel. Alors, comme tu vas ? s'enquit-il, en quittant son lit, pour venir s'asseoir près de Harry.

- J'ai connu mieux, mais j'ai aussi connu bien pire. C'est juste un coup de fatigue, commenta évasivement le nouveau.

- Hum. En tout cas, tu nous as tous fait une sacrée peur. Et Pomfresh ne semblait pas penser que tu te réveillerais aussi vite. Elle estimait plutôt ça à dans trois jours. »

Harry sourit légèrement, puis son sourire s'effaça alors qu'il reportait son attention sur la main bandée de son futur père.

«- Au fait, comment va ta main ?

- Madame Pomfresh veut me garder jusqu'à demain à l'infirmerie, finalement. Mais elle a dit que je ne pourrai enlever le bandage que d'ici deux semaines, répondit James. Enfin, j'ai de la chance de n'avoir que la main en piteux état. Après tout, ça aurait pu être pire si tu n'étais pas intervenu.

- Je n'aurai jamais réussit à te retenir sans l'aide des autres, marmonna l'adolescent en détournant les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais je suis certain que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu as réussit à ralentir notre chute, avant que les autres ne viennent t'aider, s'obstina James. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est la deuxième fois que tu me sauves la vie. »

Il y eut un instant de silence gêné, puis James se décida à reprendre la parole.

«- Eh, vu que tu es réveillé, il faudra que tu puisses sortir de l'infirmerie demain soir, lança-t-il gaiement. Après ce qui c'est passé, la remise de la coupe a été reportée à demain. Il faut absolument que tu viennes, étant donné le rôle important que tu as joué durant ce match.

- Mais…

- Allez, Harry, tu fais partie de l'équipe désormais. Et, je peux dire, au nom de tous, que ça nous ferait vraiment plaisir que tu viennes. »

Harry sourit légèrement.

«- Ca dépendra surtout de l'infirmière, répondit-il.

- Oh, pour ça ne t'inquiète pas. Laisse faire les Maraudeurs et tu verras qu'elle te laissera sortir dans les temps, assura James, malicieusement. Et…

- Potter ! tonna, à cet instant, Madame Pomfresh en quittant son bureau et pénétrant dans l'infirmerie. Retournez à votre lit et n'en bougez plus. Et laissez donc un peu tranquille Mr Calaway. »

James leva les yeux au ciel, faisant en sorte que l'infirmière ne le voit pas, puis, après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec Harry, il regagna le lit qui lui était désigné, alors que l'infirmière venait s'occuper du nouveau, lui intimant de se rallonger.

Une demi-heure plus tard, relativement satisfaite de l'état de santé de l'Attrapeur de l'équipe, elle quitta à nouveau la pièce, en leur faisant promettre de se reposer, ce que, bien sûr, ils ne firent pas du tout car, sitôt l'infirmière sortie, le Maraudeur avait déjà quitté son lit.

« Le problème c'est que l'infirmerie est d'un ennui mortel, commenta-t-il. Et Pomfresh ne s'en rend pas compte. Alors, pour une fois que je n'y suis pas seul, autant en profiter. »

Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la journée à discuter de tout et de rien, faisant semblant de se reposer, à chaque fois que l'infirmière revenait. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Madame Pomfresh n'était pas dupe mais qu'elle décidait, simplement, d'ignorer leur petit manège. Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'elle autorisa les Maraudeurs à venir, mais la visite ne dura pas plus de cinq minutes.

«- C'est une infirmerie ici, bon sang, pas un salon de thé, s'énerva-t-elle en claquant la porte au nez de Sirius, Remus et Peter, avant de revenir vers James et Harry. Et vous deux, allongez-vous et plus vite que ça, ou bien aucun de vous n'ira à cette cérémonie de remise de la Coupe.

- Mais….

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, Potter. » rétorqua l'infirmière.

James leva les yeux au ciel, s'arrangeant pour que Pomfresh ne puisse le voir et adressa un regard entendu à Harry qui lui répondit par un sourire, avant que tout deux ne regagnent leur lit respectif.

* * *

Ce soir-là, ayant fait une dernière visite à ses protégés, Madame Pomfresh les avait laissés à l'infirmerie, comme prévu, pour qu'ils se reposent. Mais aucun d'eux ne dormit vraiment.

James, allongé sur le dos sur son lit, fixant le plafond de l'infirmerie, les bras derrière la tête, était perdu dans ses réflexions. La vie était parfois bien étrange. Depuis toujours, il avait eu une vie sans trop de souci, partagée entre une mère bien trop protectrice qui malgré son travail au Ministère de la Magie s'efforçait de toujours au moins consacrer une partie de son temps à son fils unique (c'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il avait rencontré Sirius, tous deux ayant fait connaissance par hasard, alors qu'ils étaient contraints de rester bien "sagement" au Ministère, James était tombé sur Sirius alors que celui-ci avait truffé les poubelles des bureaux de Bombabouses. James l'avait couvert et, depuis, ils étaient devenus inséparables.), et un père Auror qui passait plus de temps à être par maux et par vaux que chez eux, d'autant plus que l'arrivée de Voldemort, sept ans plus tôt, au pouvoir n'avait guère arrangé les choses, rendant Franck Potter encore plus irritable lors de ses rares passages au manoir Potter.

En fait, autant qu'il s'en souvienne, James ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà passé un quelconque bon moment avec son père. Mais il s'y était habitué sans trop de problèmes. Et, l'absence paternelle était en partie compensée par l'aide de Sirius qui s'arrangeait toujours pour l'inviter quand les Black allaient voir des matchs de Quidditch ou des trucs du genre. Finalement, lors de sa onzième année, était arrivée la lettre de Poudlard. Puis sa rencontre avec le mystérieux Remus et le peureux Peter. Et il y avait aussi Evans, la jeune fille d'origine moldue qu'il avait rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse : Elle était complètement déboussolée et visiblement perdue, se retrouvant soudain projetée dans un monde dont elle ignorait tout. Tout de suite, il avait été séduit par les beaux yeux vert émeraude de la jeune sorcière, mais aussi de la façon dont ses cheveux auburn captaient la lumière du soleil en cette journée estivale. Avec Sirius, il lui avait proposé leur aide et tous les trois avaient passés leur journée à faire leurs achats en discutant de tout et de rien. Il ne l'avait revu qu'à la rentrée.

Il soupira. En fait, c'était une fois à Poudlard que leur fragile amitié s'était dégradée, sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui c'était passé, mais, du jour au lendemain, une animosité sans cesse grandissante s'était instaurée entre leurs deux groupes, Evans et ses deux amies, Elsa Hopkins et Amy O'Connor, face aux Maraudeurs. La miss Perfection-qui-sait-tout- mieux-que-tout-le-monde, la commère de service (Elsa n'étant pas loin de rivaliser sur ce point avec Bertha Jorkins) et la sagesse incarnée, face au quatuor infernal. Les quatre adolescents s'étaient vite taillés une sacrée réputation à Poudlard, autant chez le personnel, enseignant ou non, que chez les élèves. Certes ils faisaient perdre bons nombres de points à Gryffondor, mais James les rattrapait non seulement en Quidditch (avec Sirius et ses coéquipiers) mais aussi par ses bons résultats en cours (mine de rien, il était plutôt studieux en cours, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, surtout en métamorphose et en vol.), ce qui devait être à l'origine de sa nomination en tant que Préfet qui n'avait fait qu'irriter d'avantage Evans. La miss-je-sais-tout de service, qui passait presque tout son temps libre à la Bibliothèque et à faire ses devoirs et qui n'avait aucun sens de l'humour, s'était, sûrement, sentit offensée par cette nomination qui devait lui sembler injustifiée.

Sirius, Remus et Peter ne cessaient de lui dire qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, mais il refusait de croire qu'une telle chose soit possible. C'était risible d'essayer d'imaginer une telle situation, après tout, ils étaient radicalement différents et rien ne semblait pouvoir les rapprocher. Et puis, surtout, elle détestait le Quidditch. Lors du tout premier match, elle n'y était venue que pour assouvir sa curiosité sur tout ce qui concernait le monde magique, mais elle était partie avant même la fin du match…, pour ne plus jamais remettre les pieds au stade. C'était pour cela qu'il avait été plus que surpris de la voir, tout à l'heure, après ce match mémorable.

Le match… Rien que d'y repenser, James ne pu réprimer un frisson. Il devait bien avouer que ce qui s'était passé l'avait plus qu'effrayé (et il imaginait déjà ce qui se trouverait dans la lettre que sa mère ne manquerait inévitablement pas de lui écrire, dès qu'elle l'apprendrait.), de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son balai qui cherchait à se débarrasser de lui. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu Harry…

Harry, encore un autre point qui l'intriguait. Pourquoi, alors qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu ce garçon, avait-il l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours ? Pourquoi avait-il aussi confiance en lui ? Pourquoi chacune des attitudes et des réactions du nouveau lui paraissait aussi familière ? Et, surtout, pourquoi se donnait-il autant de mal pour lui sauver la vie ? D'abord en Potions., puis lors du match, mettant sa propre vie en danger. Et pourquoi avait-il l'impression que leur nouveau camarade ne leur disait pas tout, qu'il conservait une certaine distance ? Mais James avait bien réussit à percer le secret de Remus, il découvrirait bien, tôt ou tard, le mystère qui planait sur l'étrange Harry Calaway. Il le trouverait, foi de James Potter, avec ou sans l'aide des trois autres Maraudeurs.

Un élancement dans sa main droite le ramena à la réalité et il prêta un peu plus attention au silence qui régnait dans l'infirmerie. Visiblement, Harry ne dormait pas non plus.

«- Eh, Harry ! chuchota-t-il.

- Oui ? répondit, presque aussitôt ce dernier, ce qui vint confirmer la supposition de James.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Evans ? » lâcha-t-il, presque inconsciemment, avant de rougir brutalement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il y eut un long moment de silence.

«- Evans ? Tu veux dire, Lily ?

- Oui, elle. Mais, non, laisse tombé, ça n'a pas d'importance. » répliqua, un peu trop précipitamment James.

Il y eut un silence gêné dans la pièce.

«- Tu la connais mieux que moi, non ? répondit, évasivement, Harry, au bout d'un moment. Je veux dire, tu es dans la même classe qu'elle depuis près de six ans, alors que moi, je ne suis là que depuis quelques jours. Mais, si tu veux mon avis, c'est quelqu'un qui mérite d'être connue.

- Hum, marmonna, vaguement, James. Je ferai mieux de te laisser dormir, si tu veux avoir des chances que Pomfresh te laisse sortir. » ajouta-t-il finalement, après un nouveau silence, plus bref que les précédents.

Harry ne répondit que par un simple "Mouais. Et bien, bonne nuit !" sans plus.

* * *

Et voilà, fini pour ce chapitre. Je pense que le prochain sera un mélange de PDV de Harry, James (vu qu'il recevra une lettre de sa mère, plus surprenante qu'il ne s'y attendait et aussi une assez mauvaise nouvelle), et peut-être d'un autre Maraudeur (pas le rat, en tout cas.)


	11. Coupes et fin d'année

Voilà, j'ai enfin fini le chapitre j'ai fini à 1h27 du matin., après avoir longtemps bâchée là-dessus. ! Au début, il ne devait s'appeler que "la remise de la Coupe de Quidditch", mais il ne faisait que quatre pages. ! Donc, pour étoffer (je suis désormais à quatorze pages) je l'ai baptisé "Coupes et fin d'année".

Ensuite, un gros merci, pour leur review, à : Miss-Padfoot, Fleur (ben, tu as ta réponse), Sarah, Sophie-Maria, Kouteni, Clem, Nymoue, Claire, Suzan (flagonnerie qui m'a bien motivée ! lol !) et Ayla

Sinon, comme toujours :

Le Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (à part l'histoire et quelques personnages) mais à JKR :D

Titre : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe

Auteur : Ccilia

Chapitre : 10 : Coupes et fin d'année. (on se désintéresse, momentanément, du couple J/L, mais on y reviendra très vite, ne vous en faites pas). Ce chapitre est surtout basé sur Harry.

Bon, voilà, j'ai fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic. alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

Ccilia.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Coupes et fin d'année

Le repas battait son plein dans la Grande Salle lorsque, à l'heure du déjeuner, les portes s'ouvrirent tout d'un coup. Le silence retomba aussitôt dans la salle, puis des cris enthousiastes retentirent parmi les Gryffondor, saluant l'arrivée des deux "héros" du match mémorable de la veille. Bien évidemment, les Maraudeurs étaient pour beaucoup dans le tapage qui régnait à leur table.

«- Et bien, commenta Harry en souriant. On dirait qu'on a manqué aux autres, plaisanta-t-il.

- Ouais. Mais c'était à prévoir, vu le spectacle qu'on leur a donné. » commenta, amusé, James, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur table.

L'infirmière avait daigné laisser sortir les deux garçons, quelques minutes plus tôt, en faisant promettre à Harry de se ménager pour les jours à venir, et tous deux, vu l'heure, avait décidés de rejoindre les autres à la Grande Salle. Les deux adolescents rejoignirent les trois autres Maraudeurs, sous les acclamations des autres joueurs et les autres élèves de leur maison. Sirius les accueillit d'une grande tape amicale dans le dos (ce qui fit grimacer Harry qui était encore quelque peu courbaturé, après ses efforts de la veille pour sauver la mise à James.).

«- Et voilà nos célébrités ! lança fièrement Sirius.

- Eh, Sirius, t'es pas obligé de les accaparer, protesta Remus, en souriant malgré tout. Content de vous revoir parmi nous, tous les deux ! ajouta-t-il, à l'adresse des deux "revenants".

- Pareil pour moi, répliqua James, en s'écartant de Sirius. Au fait, hier, vous ne nous avez pas dit de combien on a gagné le match. Parce que, avec tout ça, je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention. »

Sirius, Remus et Peter échangèrent un regard amusé, alors que les deux autres s'installaient à côté d'eux.

«- Grâce à vous deux, on a battu le record de Poudlard. ! répliqua, gaiement, Sirius. On a gagné par deux cent quatre-vingt à trente.

- Deux cent quatre-vingt ? répétèrent, en chœur, James et Harry.

- Oui. ! Ca a été une sacrée raclée pour les Serpentard. Malefoy était vert ! ajouta Remus.

- Ce qui ne le change pas trop de d'habitude, observa, "philosophiquement", Peter.

- En tout cas, vous êtes vraiment des as, tous les deux, reprit Sirius, visiblement ravi. Jamsie pour les dix buts que tu as mis, et Harry pour avoir non seulement attrapé le Vif mais en sauvant, dans la foulée, notre cher Capitaine. Et… Oh, oh, voilà la demoiselle de glace qui se ramène, s'exclama-t-il soudain.

- Elle vient sûrement prendre des nouvelles de notre nouvelle recrue, supposa Remus.

- Ca n'en fait aucun doute. » approuva Peter en souriant légèrement, mais il replongea dans son assiette face au regard inexprimable que lui adressa Harry, comme à chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose.

Bien que cette étrange attitude de leur camarade australien n'ait nullement échappé aux Maraudeurs (qui n'avaient pas mis longtemps à réaliser que si Harry demeurait aimable et courtois avec tout le monde, en dehors des Serpentard, il se montrait froid, presque glacial, avec Peter), ils n'eurent guère le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, car la Préfète de Gryffondor, annoncée par Sirius, arriva à leur hauteur. Elle s'adressa aussitôt à Harry, faisant comme si les Maraudeurs n'existaient pas.

«- Bonjour Harry, lança-t-elle en souriant. Je suis passée à l'infirmerie, tout à l'heure, mais Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que tu étais déjà sortit. Alors, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, assura l'adolescent en souriant à son tour. Je me porte comme un charme.

- Je suis contente de le savoir, répondit-elle sincèrement. En tout cas, je ne suis pas prête d'oublier de sitôt ce qui s'est passé hier.

- Mais tu es finalement venue voir le match, alors ? commenta Harry en souriant.

- Oui, concéda-t-elle. Pour obtenir la confirmation que le Quidditch est décidément un sport bien trop dangereux. Rien qu'à voir ce qui est arrivé à…, commença-t-elle, avant de se rappeler de quelque chose et se tourner vers James. Au fait, Potter, comment va ta main ? demanda-t- elle, froidement.

- A quoi ça t'avance de le savoir, Evans ? riposta James. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. »

Les deux Préfets se foudroyèrent du regard.

«- Tu es franchement immature, Potter, lâcha-t-elle, méprisante. En tout cas, Harry, je suis vraiment contente que tu n'aies rien, d'autant plus en sachant que tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver celle d'un crétin comme _ça_, ajouta-t-elle en insistant sur le "ça" tout en désignant James.

- Eh, Evans, fais gaffe à ce que tu… » riposta, sèchement, l'intéressé.

Lily, l'ignorant délibérément, repartit, adressant un rapide signe de la main à Harry. Un silence tendu s'installa parmi les Maraudeurs et leur nouvel ami.

«- Je n'ai plus faim, marmonna James en se levant brutalement.

- Où tu vas ? s'enquit Sirius, en se levant à son tour.

- Je vais faire un tour Seul. » rétorqua James, avant de quitter la pièce, sous le regard des autres Maraudeurs.

Sirius secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré et se rassit lentement.

«- Franchement, soupira-t-il en reprenant distraitement sa fourchette.

- Franchement quoi ? » s'enquit Harry.

Sirius leva les yeux et sourit.

«- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant, toi, observa-t-il avant d'échanger un regard entendu à Remus. Même si ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- James a le béguin pour Evans, et ce depuis la première qu'il l'a vue, à bord du Poudlard Express, il y a six ans. Ca a été le coup de foudre immédiat, mais il préfèrerait se faire tuer plutôt que de l'admettre, expliqua Remus. Et puis, comme dit le proverbe…

- Qui aime bien châtie bien, conclut Harry en repensant au cas de Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient tournés autour jusqu'au début de leur sixième année, se chamaillant pour un rien et feignant une totale indifférence pour l'autre, pour finalement s'avouer leur amour et qui sortaient ensemble depuis près de six mois quand il s'était accidentellement retrouvé projeté dans le passé.

- En effet, acquiesça Sirius.

- C'est qu'ils doivent vraiment bien s'aimer dans ce cas-là, observa Harry, sur un ton amusé.

- Ouais. D'ailleurs, avec Elsa et Amy, on a ouvert des paris, avoua Remus. Et Amy pense qu'on devrait les caser d'ici l'année prochaine.

- Le truc c'est de savoir comment s'y prendre, intervint Peter.

- Ouais. Ca fait six ans qu'on s'attèle à la tâche, mais en vain. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

- Mais peut-être que vous devriez tout simplement laisser les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes, commenta Harry.

- Hum, répondit Sirius, l'air peu convaincu. Mais je ne crois pas que ça marchera. Elsa a déjà suggéré ça, mais même Amy pense que ça serait voué à l'échec.

- Et, Amy étant la meilleure amie de Lily, et Sirius étant le meilleur ami de James, si même eux pensent que ça ne marchera pas… » commenta Remus, laissant sa phrase en suspens, lourde en signification.

* * *

James, l'air sombre, sortit du château et gagna le lac, où il se laissa choir dans l'herbe, sur la berge, étendu sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Evans avait vraiment la manie de l'énerver. Il soupira puis laissa ses pensées vagabonder, aux grès de ses réflexions, fixant le ciel sans nuage d'un air absent jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou passe soudain au dessus de lui, le ramenant à la réalité. A son plus grand étonnement, le rapace gris qui avait ainsi interrompu ses réflexions piqua vers lui, hululant joyeusement, pour venir se poser dans l'herbe, et tendre une patte à laquelle était fixé un message.

Sitôt déchargé de sa missive, l'oiseau repartit, laissant l'adolescent seul. Celui-ci, se redressant, reconnu, au premier coup d'œil, l'écriture de sa mère sur le devant de l'enveloppe qui portait, au dos, le sceau du Ministère de la Magie. Visiblement, elle lui avait écrit de là-bas, et en hibou express, car, en temps normal, il fallait bien compter quatre ou cinq jours pour qu'un hibou normal fasse le voyage, aller-retour, entre Poudlard et Londres.

James descella la lettre et en sortit une feuille de parchemin, rédigée, à l'encre violette, de la main de sa mère.

"_Jimmy_,

(il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à ce surnom affecteux que sa mère s'obstinait à lui donner)_ J'ai appris par un hibou express du professeur McGonagall se qui s'était passé lors du match de Quidditch, et je suis plus que soulagée de savoir que tu t'en sois sortit indemne… Même si j'aurai préféré l'apprendre par toi, plutôt que par l'intermédiaire de ta responsable de maison. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'en ai parlé à ton père et il m'a assuré qu'aucun rassemblement de Mangemorts n'avait été recensé depuis près de trois jours et qu'aucune manifestation de Magie noire n'a été détectée. En réalité, Voldemort et ses partisans semblent se tenir tranquille depuis un moment. Raison pour laquelle, ton père pense tout simplement qu'il s'agissait d'un dysfonctionnement de ton balai. _

_Cependant, pour ma part, je me range à l'avis de Minerva : Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas dû à une erreur de fabrication, mais plutôt à un mauvais sort. Mais je suis, malgré tout, soulagée de savoir qu'ils se livrent à quelques expériences sur son balai avant de te le laisser le réutiliser. On ne sait jamais ! _(James grimaça à nouveau, tout en songeant qu'il avait bien de la chance que sa mère ne soit pas comme celle d'Anthony.)_ Je ne devrais peut-être pas te dire ça mais, je commence sérieusement à penser qu'un espion au service de Voldemort se cache à Poudlard, les sortilèges qui entourent l'école permettraient ainsi de camoufler le recours éventuel de Magie Noire, vis-à-vis des détecteurs du Ministère. Je te demanderai donc la plus grande prudence, de faire bien attention à toi et surtout, surtout, de toujours rester sur tes gardes et ne jamais faire de folies. Préviens-moi au moindre incident suspect et je te vois à King's Cross à la fin du mois._

_Maman. _

_PS : Au fait, félicitation pour le bon résultat de ton équipe et pour cette victoire."_

James leva les yeux au ciel. C'était bien du genre à sa mère, ça. Il relit à nouveau la lettre puis la rangea dans sa poche, tout en songeant qu'il lui répondrait lorsqu'il regagnerait son dortoir.

* * *

Le reste de la journée passa calmement, Harry restant avec Sirius, Remus et Peter (au plus grand déplaisir d'Harry) dans un coin de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Peter, visiblement lassé que les cartes lui explosent systématiquement à la figure, s'était finalement calé dans un canapé et s'était plongé dans un vieux grimoire, alors que les trois autres, enchaînaient partie sur partie de bataille explosive.

«- Tu as une chance folle, Harry, s'exaspéra Sirius, après que, pour la cinquième partie consécutive, les cartes lui aient explosées à la figure.

- Jusque là, il n'y avait que James pour trouver le moyen d'y échapper. Chaque fois ça tombe sur Sirius, ou moi, renchérit Remus, les sourcils légèrement brûlés par une précédente explosion.

- Comme l'a dit Sirius, ce n'est qu'une question de chance, répliqua Harry. Et…'

Il s'interrompit lorsque la porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit, pour laisser place à James qui s'avança vers eux, une fois qu'il les eu repérés, l'air de bonne humeur.

«- Hé, les gars ! Vous osez faire une partie de bataille explosive sans moi ? protesta-t-il, prenant un air faussement fâché.

- Tu as dit que tu voulais être seul, rétorqua Sirius, en jouant le jeu. Alors, on a suivit ta volonté à la lettre.

- Mais si tu veux, joins-toi à nous, maintenant que tu es là, proposa Remus en s'écartant. On allait refaire une autre partie. »

James sourit et se joignit au groupe avec enthousiasme.

«- Mais fait gaffe, James, l'avertit Sirius. Tu vas avoir un sacré adversaire en la personne d'Harry, précisa-t-il, amusé.

- Vraiment ? s'enquit-il, vaguement intéressé par la perspective d'un défi supplémentaire à relever.

- Ben, si tu regardes bien, tu verras que c'est le seul à ne pas avoir fait les frais des explosions, jusqu'à présent, commenta Remus.

- Ah ben j'vais finir par me sentir menacé, répliqua James en riant. Non seulement, il se défend plutôt bien au Pendu et il joue super bien au Quidditch, il rivaliserait également avec moi pour la Bataille explosive ? Je sens que, décidément, on va bien s'entendre toi et moi, lança-t- il gaiement. Bon, on se la fait cette partie où on attend le déluge ? conclut-il.

- Et si tu commençais par distribuer les cartes ? Ca serait sûrement plus facile de la jouer, cette nouvelle partie. » rétorqua Sirius, moqueur, en désignant le tas de carte qu'il venait de pousser, mine de rien, devant son ami.

* * *

L'heure du dîner arriva rapidement et la table de Gryffondor, impatiente, était pour beaucoup dans le bruyant tumulte qui animait la salle. Le repas sembla s'éterniser, surtout aux yeux de l'équipe de la maison gagnante. Finalement, au grand soulagement de tous, Dumbledore se leva et, aussitôt, le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle.

« Contrairement à ce que nous avions coutume de faire, et ce, en raison de circonstances exceptionnelles totalement indépendantes de notre volonté, nous n'avons pu, hier, réaliser la remise de la Coupe de Quidditch pour le tournoi inter-maisons de cette année. Mais cet écart au règlement va être rectifié dès à présent, commença Dumbledore. Avant tout, je tiendrai à féliciter tout particulièrement votre nouveau condisciple qui, lors du match a fait preuve d'un courage, d'un sang-froid et de réflexes sans pareil, pour avoir, non seulement attrapé le Vif d'or, ce qui, dans les conditions dans lesquelles ils jouaient ne manque, déjà, pas de mérite, mais surtout, pour avoir, en plus, sauvé la vie à l'un de ses coéquipiers dans la foulée. »

Il y eut aussitôt un tonnerre d'applaudissement et d'acclamation, aux tables de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, mais aussi parmi les professeurs (sauf, quelques rares exceptions.), tandis qu'Harry, mêlé aux autres Gryffondor, avait piqué du nez pour cacher sa gêne. Dumbledore, amusé, eut bien du mal à ramener le silence.

« Mais le petit… _spectacle_ qui vous a été offert durant ce match qui restera probablement gravé dans les annales de Poudlard, n'aurait pas été ce qu'il était sans la…_participation_ quelque peu forcée, du Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor qui a joué, comme à son habitude, un grand rôle dans le score plutôt élevé de son équipe. »

Le reste de ses paroles fut étouffé par les cris enthousiastes des élèves (toujours les mêmes). Et cette fois, ce fut au tour de James de paraître gêné. Il fallut attendre cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'un calme relatif ne revienne enfin dans la Grande Salle.

« Et tous deux ayant enfin pu se joindre à nous, nous allons enfin pouvoir procéder à la remise de la Coupe du Tournoi de Quidditch de cette année, poursuivit Dumbledore. Donc, c'est sans surprise pour vous que je demanderai aux membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor de s'approcher de la table des professeurs. J'ai nommé François Dubois, Elvire Bell, Sirius Black, Franck Londubat, Ludovic Verpey, Harry Calaway et James Potter pour la prestation qu'ils nous ont offert hier et pour avoir instauré un nouveau record en gagnant le match sur le score de deux cent quatre-vingt à trente en un peu plus d'une heure de jeu. Mais aussi à Anthony Deparse qui, grâce à ses très bonnes prestations lors des deux précédents matchs, mérite, aussi, sa part de victoire. »

Les cris plus que ravis des Gryffondor gagnèrent, cette fois encore, en intensité, alors qu'ils acclamaient plus que bruyamment leurs joueurs. Ceux-ci, ayant quittés leur place respective, s'avançaient, affichant tous de grands sourires vers la table professorale, où le professeur McGonagall, aussi enthousiaste que ses élèves, quitta sa place, en compagnie du directeur, pour accueillir les huit élèves. Le silence retomba soudainement lorsque Rusard apporta le trophée au vieil homme qui le tendit à James, en tant que Capitaine de l'équipe.

«- Non, ce n'est pas à moi de la prendre en premier, rétorqua-t- il. Mais plutôt à notre nouveau coéquipier et ami.

- Eh, James ! protesta Harry. C'est à toi de l'avoir en premier, vu que tu es le Capitaine…

- Eh, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer pour ça, rétorqua Sirius d'un ton badin. De toute façon, tout le monde l'aura. »

Sur ces "sages" paroles, James reçu, des mains du directeur, la Coupe qui récompensait la maison gagnante pour le Tournoi. Les acclamations et les applaudissements atteignirent alors leur apogée, les Gryffondor, debouts, hurlant à s'en casser la voix, certains étant même montés sur la table, tandis que les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle se joignaient à l'euphorie de la maison gagnante.

«- QUI SONT LES PLUS FORTS ? hurla soudain Sirius, lorsqu'il eut la Coupe en main.

- LES GRYFFONDOR ! répondirent en chœur tout aussi fort, les élèves de ladite maison, alors que, devant l'étonnement de Harry, James lui glissait rapidement un "T'inquiète pas, Sirius fait ça à chaque fois qu'on gagne la coupe." à l'oreille.

- ET QUI SONT LES PLUS NULLARDS ? continua Sirius, poussant l'audace jusqu'au bout.

- Black, taisez-vous ! » intima, froidement, Krayak, devinant sans problème, la réponse qui aurait dû suivre.

Sirius se contenta de hausser les épaules et, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur, se lança dans une contemplation assidue de la Coupe. Une fois que chacun eut prononcé un petit discours, (y compris McGonagall), les joueurs purent regagner leur table, exhibant fièrement la Coupe qui irait rejoindre les autres trophées.

«- Et une autre coupe à l'actif de Gryffondor, commenta Mondingus, avec entrain.

- Ce qui signifie une autre fête pour arroser ce nouveau triomphe. » observa, avec enthousiasme, Sirius.

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et, avec l'arrivée des examens de fin d'année, l'atmosphère n'avait pas été très longtemps à la fête et s'était même terriblement tendue parmi les élèves de Gryffondor. Tension qui était, d'ailleurs, principalement due aux Préfets de leur maison. En effet, avec l'approche des examens, Lily était devenue d'autan plus irritable que les Maraudeurs (surtout, bien sûr, James et Sirius), dans un royal "je m'en foutisme", semblaient s'être donnés le mot pour mettre le plus de désordre possible dans toute l'école. Avec l'arrivée des beaux jours estivaux, leur humeur les rendait encore plus enclin à faire des blagues qu'à réviser pour les examens. Car, comme l'avait dit Sirius "Cette année, on n'a pas de gros examen à passer donc, autant en profiter !" Et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point la similitude entre les Maraudeurs et les jumeaux Weasley était frappante.

Un soir où Remus avait réussi à contenir ses camarades dans la Salle Commune et à les forcer à ouvrir leurs livres, le sujet avait rapidement dévié.

« Au fait, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais pour les vacances ? » demanda Sirius, levant le nez du parchemin sur lequel il s'amusait à griffonner des dessins totalement absurdes.

Un instant de silence suivit cette question. Harry réalisa que, effectivement, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait durant les vacances, bien qu'il pensait que Dumbledore le laisserait rester au château.

«- Ouais, tu rentres en Australie pour l'été ? demanda Peter.

- Non, répliqua, un peu froidement, Harry. En fait, je resterai à Poudlard. »

Tous le fixèrent avec étonnement.

«- Tu comptes vraiment rester à Poudlard pendant ces vacances ? s'étonna James.

- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, étant donné que, dans ces circonstances, je ne peux pas retourner, pour l'instant, chez moi.

- Hum… N'empêche, passer deux jours à Poudlard c'est déjà beaucoup trop pour moi, alors devoir y passer toute son année, non stop, même en période de vacances d'été. ! C'est l'horreur, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

- Mais je n'ai pas trop le choix. ! soupira Harry.

- Ben, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas plutôt passer les vacances chez nous, suggéra, au bout d'un moment de silence, James. Tout du moins chez Sirius, Remus et moi, vu que Peter part en Autriche pour les vacances.

- Ah ouais, ça serait super, approuva Sirius. Ca serait, en plus, une occasion de plus se voir pendant l'été, et ça permettra d'éloigner notre nouvel ami de l'école. En plus, c'est une chose que d'être ici en période scolaire, mais ça doit être carrément assommant de rester, seul, au château. Encore plus soporifique que le cours de Binns, ajouta- t-il, faisant grimacer de façon éloquente les quatre autres.

- Mais, je ne sais pas si…, hésita Harry.

- J'enverrai un hibou à ma mère dès ce soir, et je suis sûr qu'elle n'y verra aucune objection, le coupa James. Et je ne pense pas que Dumbledore y voit un quelconque inconvénient…

- Bien d'accord, acquiesça Sirius. Et puis, ça serait une bonne excuse pour s'inviter un peu plus les uns les autres. Allez, Harry, ça sera marrant !

- Euh…, c'est que…

- Allez Harry. ! Et puis, si tu ne veux pas, on te kidnappera ! » rétorqua Sirius, coupant cours aux hésitations de leur camarade, avec un grand sérieux.

Harry le fixa d'un air étrange, semblant le jauger du regard, puis eut un léger rire.

«- Le pire c'est que tu serai bien capable de le faire, observa Harry, avant de reprendre un air soucieux. Mais, je ne sais pas… Vous avez sûrement des trucs à faire pendant les vacances et…, je ne veux pas gêner.

- Oh, allez, Harry, nn te dit que ça ne dérangera pas, certifia James. Après tout, chez moi, ce n'est pas la place qui manque.

- Pour te faire une idée, il aurait assez de place pour loger chez lui la totalité des élèves de Gryffondor., et même les profs, commenta Sirius, d'un ton badin. Et, en ce qui me concerne, on a, dans une moindre mesure, assez de place pour t'héberger.

- Pareil pour moi. » renchérit Remus.

Harry les soupçonna d'avoir déjà préparé leur coup. Mais il hésitait, du fait qu'il ne voulait pas gêner, bien qu'il mourrait d'envie d'accepter, afin d'en connaître un peu plus sur eux et surtout, d'en savoir, enfin, un peu plus sur sa famille. C'était une occasion unique… Sans compter qu'il était vrai que passer deux mois tout seul dans le château n'avait rien de bien enthousiasmant.

«- Mais vous êtes sûrs que…?

- Mais oui, Harry. On ne te le proposerai pas, sinon. » rétorqua Remus.

L'adolescent observa, tour à tour, les trois Maraudeurs, hésitant encore.

«- D'accord, accepta-t-il finalement, avec un léger sourire.

- Super ! s'enthousiasma James, en lui adressant un sourire des plus sincères. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser pendant les vacances.

- Oui. Mais, pour l'instant, on n'y est pas et on a encore des révisions à faire pour les examens.

- Alors, là, Remus, tu as vraiment le don pour casser l'ambiance, grogna Sirius, avant de lui envoyé une tape (amicale ?) derrière la tête. J'te jure. En tout cas, on…

- Oh, furie en vue, souffla soudain Peter qui avait levé les yeux de son livre. Demoiselle de glace à cinq heures.

- Les tiennes ou les nôtres ? demanda Sirius qui se trouvait en face de lui.

- Les tiennes, répondit Remus qui, assis à côté de Peter, avait, lui aussi, vu venir le "danger".

- On pari qu'on va encore avoir droit au sermon habituel ? lança James, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ca n'en fait aucun doute, grommela Sirius. Avis à la population : La tornade "Evans" est imminente, se situant à cinq heures de nos côtes. Nous vous conseillons donc la plus grande prudence et…, ajouta-t-il, parodiant un présentateur de la météo, ce qui lui valut un regard interloqué des quatre autres. Ben quoi, vous n'avez jamais regardé d'émissions moldues ?

- Si, mais j'ignorais que tu t'intéressais à la météo, observa Remus. Je croyais que ton… registre culturel en la matière se limitait aux talk-shows débiles, aux dessins animés et aux téléfilms à une noise.

- N'empêche, Sirius, je continue à penser que tu devrais arrêter de regarder les émissions Moldues, ça ne te réussi vraiment pas, commenta James, souriant cependant. Surtout que…

- Et toi, ça ne te ferait pas de mal. Ca ne pourrait que te donner un peu plus le sens des responsabilités… »

Le sourire des Maraudeurs disparu aussitôt, à ces quelques mots, prononcés d'une voix plus que glaciale. Ils avaient complètement oublié la "tornade" de Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Evans ? » demanda, calmement James, se retournant vers elle, appuyant négligemment son coude sur le dossier de sa chaise, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Lily lui adressa un regard plus que condescendant, puis observa les livres posés sur la table.

«- Oh, je vois que vous savez, tout de même, ce qu'est un livre. C'est un beau progrès, ironisa-t-elle.

- Et toi, je vois que tu n'es pas plongée dans tes chers bouquins, rétorqua, froidement James, alors que les autre Maraudeurs observaient la scène en silence et que Harry, après un regard aux deux Préfets, préférait se plonger dans la lecture de son livre de Métamorphose.

- Contrairement à vous, je connais déjà tous mes cours, par cœur. ! Parce que, au moins, je n'ai pas commencé à réviser deux jours avant la première épreuve, cingla Lily, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

- Ouais, on sait, répliqua James. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu es aussi asociale et que tu te crois obligée de te défouler sur les autres pour compenser.

- Et tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'asociale ? Se ne sont pas vos blagues qui vous donneront un métier plus tard.

- Si on ouvre un Magasin de Farces et Attrapes, s, intervint Sirius. D'ailleurs,…

- La ferme, Black ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé, le coupa Lily, à la surprise des garçons. Et, Potter, tu découvriras que l'argent n'est pas tout dans la vie, et que tu ne pourras pas toujours compter sur l'argent de tes parents. Il faudra bien que tu vives par toi-même un jour, non ? Et, autant que je sache, joueur de Quidditch professionnel n'est pas un métier durable.

- Casse-toi, Evans ! » riposta James, l'air de très mauvaise humeur.

Harry, exaspéré par ces querelles stupides, claqua son livre et rassembla ses affaires, quittant la Salle Commune sans un mot. laissant les deux Préfets se chamailler allègrement.

* * *

Le stade de Quidditch, désert à cette heure, était désert, et représentait un endroit, au calme, parfait pour réfléchir. Harry, installé dans les gradins de Gryffondor, soupira et déposa le livre à côté de lui, trop préoccupé pour réviser.

Il s'était douté que les débuts du couple qu'avaient formé ses parents n'avaient pas dû être de tout repos, rien qu'à voir le temps qu'il avait fallu à Ron et Hermione pour s'avouer leur flamme mutuelle. Mais, à ce point, ça en devenait presque exaspérant, ou, plutôt, désespérant et grotesque. Et ça lui faisait mal de les voir se disputer de cette façon pour des simples broutilles. Mais il ne devait pas intervenir. Il était content de les voir, tous ensemble, insouciants et plein de vie, mais, d'un autre côté…, il regrettait SON Poudlard. Il avait quitté ses problèmes, à son époque, pour faire face à d'autres problèmes, tout aussi graves et probablement liés…

D'abord, il y avait le conflit incessant qui s'était instauré entre ceux qui étaient sensés devenir ses parents, mais, surtout, il y avait le fait que, visiblement, quelqu'un, ou plutôt Voldemort visiblement, en voulait à James. ! Harry savait très bien que ce qui s'était passé lors du match était lié au "flash" qu'il avait eu un peu avant la tentative que quelqu'un avait faite pour supprimer le Capitaine de l'équipe, surtout que j'examen du balai n'avait, bien sûr, rien donné. Sans compter qu'il avait, aussi, de plus en plus de mal à se contenir face au rat. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas espéré pouvoir tout avouer ? Des dizaines, des centaines de fois, peut-être… Et ça le torturait d'autan plus qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire, alors que ce sale traître semblait tellement bien s'entendre avec les trois autres. Et, pour couronner le tout, Ron, Hermione et les autres de son époque lui manquaient. Et cela, bien plus qu'il se l'était imaginé jusque là.

Il soupira à nouveau, songeant que ce n'était pas le moment d'être nostalgique, et il s'efforça à se replonger dans, cette fois, son livre d'Enchantement, s'efforçant de comprendre quelque chose au sort de "Déplace-tout", un sort qui permettait de tout déplacer, animé comme inanimé, à son grès. Comme pour le sortilège d'attraction, en quatrième année, il semblait faire un blocage sur ce sort.

« Ca va ? »

Il sursauta violemment et releva les yeux de son livre, revenant à la réalité, pour apercevoir Lily qui se tenait à quelque pas de lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Harry ne put s'empêcher de songer à quel point le contraste était frappant entre l'attitude qu'elle avait face à James et celle qu'elle avait face à lui.

«- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, commenta-t-elle. Ca te dérange si je reste un moment.?

- Euh, non ! » répondit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules, se doutant que, de toute façon, elle ne serait pas partie.

Elle sourit et s'assit à côté de lui.

«- Je me doutais que je te trouverai par là, observa-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Ce n'est pas bien dur, concéda Harry. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas un endroit où on doit te voir très souvent.

- En effet. Je préfère de beaucoup la Bibliothèque. Et puis, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas trop intéressée par le Quidditch.

- Hum. D'ailleurs, en parlant de la Bibliothèque, j'ai "l'Histoire de Poudlard" à te rendre, se rappela soudain Harry, avant de sortir ledit livre de son sac.

- Oh, et bien je n'y pensais même plus, avoua Lily en prenant le grimoire. Tu l'as lu ?

- Un peu. » répondit l'adolescent.

Elle sourit à nouveau et le silence s'instaura entre eux.

«- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu révisais avant que j'intervienne, tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle finalement, en désignant le livre qui se trouvait sur les genoux de Harry.

- Enchantement. J'ai beau faire, je cale toujours sur le sortilège de "Déplace-tout". ! J'ai eu ce même problème il y deux ans, avec le sortilège d'Attraction.

- Hum… Si tu veux, je peux t'aider. » proposa Lily.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle, rencontrant le regard émeraude et presque rassurant de la jeune fille. Il sentit son estomac se nouer, comme à chaque fois qu'il la fixait dans les yeux, sûrement dû au fait qu'il devait la vie au sacrifice que sa mère avait fait.

«- Merci pour ta proposition mais je devrais m'en tirer moi-même, répondit-il, légèrement gêné.

- Tu en es sûr ? Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu, toi-même, par ce que tu dis, répliqua-t-elle, en souriant. Parce que ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Et ça me permettra également de réviser, par la même occasion. »

Harry hésita, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il convenait de répondre : D'un côté, accepter la proposition de la jeune fille et, de l'autre, refuser et être vraiment dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou.

« D'accord. » accepta-t-il, finalement.

* * *

La fête de fin d'année battait son plein et l'ambiance était à la bonne humeur dans la Grande Salle. Après l'annonce de leurs résultats aux examens, le matin même, les élèves attendaient avec impatience le résultat de la Coupe des quatre Maisons, même si le vainqueur était déjà connu de tous, des décorations rouge et or ornant déjà la vaste pièce. Harry, qui avait été, comme par hasard, interrogé sur le sortilège de "Déplace-tout", était plutôt satisfait de son résultat qui lui avait valu un quinze sur vingt, si bien qu'il avait plus que remercié Lily pour son aide. Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait la moyenne en Potions. : Dix et demi sur vingt. Il avait de quoi être content, d'autant plus qu'il allait passer ses vacances avec les Maraudeurs (excepté Peter, fort heureusement). En effet, quelques jours après la discussion qu'ils avaient eut à ce sujet, James avait reçu une lettre de sa mère qui avait acceptée, sans problème, d'héberger Harry durant une partie des vacances, tout comme vinrent confirmer les parents respectifs de Remus et Sirius. De sorte qu'il avait été prévu que Harry passerait les trois premières semaines chez Remus (sûrement, par rapport à la pleine lune qui avait eu lieu deux jours auparavant) puis chez Sirius pour les trois suivantes et enfin chez James pour finir. Et bien évidemment, tous trois avaient prévu de s'inviter les uns les autres.

«- En plus, Sirius a un terrain de Quidditch à deux minutes de chez lui, lança, gaiement, James, durant le dessert.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Harry.

- Pour sûr, certifia Sirius, en se reprenant une troisième part de tarte aux fraises. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'y suis allé, avec James. Mais ce n'est rien, ça, attend de voir… »

Il s'interrompit quand Dumbledore se leva, instaurant ainsi le silence.

« Une nouvelle année s'achève donc aujourd'hui, lança-t-il. Si bien que, comme tous les ans, nous allons procéder à l'annonce des résultats de la traditionnelle Coupe des quatre Maisons. En quatrième position : Poufsouffle, avec deux cent dix points. Troisième : Serdaigle, avec deux cent quatre-vingt-dix points. Deuxième, avec trois cents quatre-vingt points : Serpentard et premier, avec quatre cent cinq points : Gryffondor et ce, pour la cinquième année consécutive. »

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent à la table de ladite maison, mais aussi de celles de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, dont les élèves semblaient soulagés que, une fois de plus, les Serpentard perdent la Coupe.

* * *

Et voilà, fini ! Chapitre 11 : Premières semaines de vacances..., chez Remus.


	12. Premières semaines de vacances

Voilà, j'ai enfin fini le chapitre 11. Mais j'ai passé un bon moment dessus mais, finalement, j'ai décidée de le faire plus court que prévu originellement. Au fait, Océane, pour tes suggestions, elles vont commencer dans le prochain chapitre mais seront vraiment abordées d'ici le mois d'octobre, où un petit "événement imprévu" va permettre à Harry d'aborder le sujet. Sinon, ce chapitre m'a bien tapé sur les nerfs. Il est court (dix pages) mais là, je n'avais pas d'inspiration. Mais, promis, j'me rattraperai dans les prochains !

Ensuite, un gros merci, pour leur review, à : _**Sophie-Maria**_(contente que ça t'ai remonté le moral), _**Fleur, Sailor Digitale**_ (en tout cas, c'est un autre genre de secret que Harry aborde), _**Ayla, Hermfo, Chen**_ (ah, Sarah. Ben, oui, il va encore rester un moment (jusqu'en avril, au moins ^^) et oui, y en a qui vont le savoir, mais pas tout de suite (imagine, sinon, la réaction qu'aurai James s'il découvrait qu'il est sensé se marier avec la fille qu'il « supporte » le moins et qu'il va avoir un enfant avec elle.) ! Ben, heureusement qu'il ne va pas chez Peter ou ça tournerai au massacre ^^), _**Nymoue, Océane et Pharianne, Aelydia, Tiffany et Mimi**_.

Sinon, comme toujours :

Le _**Disclaimer**_ : Rien n'est à moi (à part l'histoire et quelques personnages) mais à JKR.

_**Titre**_ : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe

_**Auteur **_: Ccilia

_**Chapitre **_: 11-Premières semaines de vacances, chez Remus. En perspective, trois semaines plutôt calmes, pour une bonne mise en condition. Mais parole que ça va se…"corser" dirons nous dès que Sirius et James vont arriver, et encore plus dans les chapitres à venir.

Bon, voilà, j'ai fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic, alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

Céc.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Premières semaines de vacances**

«- Bon, on s'envoie des hiboux et je vous inviterai à passer quelques jours à la maison, suggéra Remus alors qu'ils quittaient leur compartiment.

- Pas de problèmes ! » acquiescèrent James et Sirius.

Harry, silencieux, suivait les Maraudeurs, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Dumbledore le laisserait si facilement partir, pour passer les vacances chez trois des membres du "quatuor infernal", sachant tout ce qu'Harry pouvait être susceptible de leur dire. Visiblement, le vieil homme semblait avoir une confiance absolue envers les capacités de la Médaille de Gryffondor que l'adolescent portait autour du cou en permanence…

Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry se retrouvait, impatient, avec les Maraudeurs alors qu'ils quittaient le Poudlard Express pour regagner la Voie 9 ¾.

«- En tout cas, je sens qu'on va bien s'éclater, durant ces vacances, commenta Sirius avec bonne humeur.

- Eh, Peter, ce n'est pas ton père qui est là-bas ? intervint soudain James, désignant une personne dans la foule.

- Où ça ? s'étonna l'intéressé, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour jeter un regard alentour. Ah oui, t'as raison. Bon, ben, j'dois y aller, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers ses amis. Je suppose qu'on se verra à la rentrée ?

- Ouais, confirma Sirius. Passe de bonnes vacances et éclate-toi bien en Autriche…

- Hum, on va essayer, marmonna Peter. Ben, passez de bonnes vacances, vous aussi, conclut-il, avant de quitter le petit groupe.

- Il n'a pas l'air très enthousiaste à l'idée de partir en vacances, commenta Harry en haussant un sourcil.

- Je le comprends, marmonna Remus. Il n'a pas une vie familiale très facile : Ses parents se sont séparés il y a dix ans et, depuis, il vit avec son père, un important membre du Ministère. Andrew Pettigrow est un important diplomate et il est toujours par mont et par vaux, si bien que, depuis toujours, il croit nécessaire, pour compenser ses absences répétées, d'emmener son fils en vacances avec lui à chacun de ses déplacements prolongés, selon les endroits où il doit se rendre. Bon, bien sûr, depuis qu'il est à Poudlard, la compensation est moindre vu que Peter passe dix mois sur douze à l'école. Mais bon, ce n'est pas toujours très gai pour lui. Peter, lui, préfèrerait passer ses vacances chez sa mère mais…, son père refuse.

- Ah, répliqua simplement Harry.

- Mais bon, je parie que, à son retour, Peter aura, en fait, été ravi de son voyage, comme tous les ans, intervint Sirius alors qu'ils franchissaient la barrière qui séparait la Voie 9 ¾ de la partie moldue de la gare.

- Il y a des chances, acquiesça James tandis qu'ils se glissaient, mine de rien, dans la foule des passagers Moldus massés sur les quais, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Bon, Sirius, où devons-nous attendre ta mère ?

- Au même endroit que d'habitude, évidemment, répondit Sirius avant de se tourner vers Harry. On a beau le ramener chez lui tous les ans, il ne s'y fait pas encore, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Ce n'est pas un Potter pour rien.

- Eh ! protesta le concerné.

- Au fait, Remus, ta mère vient vous chercher, Harry et toi ou… ? s'enquit Sirius, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, ignorant l'indignation de son meilleur ami.

- Ma mère est chez une de ses amies, qui habite juste à côté. On rentrera à la maison par le réseau des cheminées. » commenta Remus.

Le réseau des cheminées…Harry grimaça à ces mots, car il détestait ce moyen de déplacement.

Pourtant, il s'efforça à garder contenance devant Remus et sa mère (qui, d'ailleurs, l'avait accueillie chaleureusement, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés chez l'amie en question) quand celle-ci avait annoncé qu'ils rentreraient, effectivement, par ce moyen. Enfin, pour une fois, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour ses lunettes, et c'était bien le seul point positif qu'il y trouvait.

Appréhendant, comme toujours, les "réceptions", Harry se concentra particulièrement, de sorte qu'il arriva, tant bien que mal, recouvert de suie de la tête aux pieds, dans une cuisine de taille modeste mais immaculée. Mais, il fut vite rassuré de voir que Remus ne négociait pas beaucoup mieux que lui les "arrivées".

«- Ca va ? s'enquit Harry en retenant difficilement un sourire, tout en tendant la main à son camarade pour l'aider à se relever, après qu'il ait atterrit, les fesses par terre, dans la cuisine.

- Ouais, ça peut aller, grommela ce dernier, tout en acceptant son aide. Je déteste utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette.

- Et bien, crois-moi, tu n'es pas le seul, répliqua Harry.

- Mais toi, au moins, tu es arrivé sur tes pieds, observa Remus en s'époussetant.

- Un coup de chance. » certifia Harry, en faisant de même.

Ils s'interrompirent quand Hélène Lupin arriva à son tour dans la cuisine.

«- Bienvenu chez nous, Harry, lança-t-elle, avant de nettoyer les deux adolescents d'un simple sort. C'est un peu modeste mais…

- Oh, non, c'est super. » répondit l'adolescent en jetant un regard plus détaillé à la cuisine, qui lui rappelait, un peu, celle des Weasley.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant à la famille de son ami, mais se hâta de chasser ses sombres pensées.

«- En tout cas, merci beaucoup de bien vouloir m'accueillir chez vous pour quelques temps, Mrs Lupin.

- Oh, mais de rien, répondit Hélène en souriant, tout en rendant leur taille normale aux affaires des deux adolescents (pour faciliter les choses, elle avait soumis leurs bagages à un sortilège de réduction). C'est toujours un plaisir que d'héberger les amis de mon Rémi.

- M'man ! » protesta ce dernier en grimaçant.

Cette fois, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

«- Bien, ce n'est pas tout ça mais vous feriez bien de monter vos affaires à l'étage, proposa finalement Mrs Lupin.

- Pas de problème. Tu viens, Harry ? lança Remus, en prenant sa valise, tandis que Harry faisait de même (ce qui ne se résumait à pas grand chose car, à part sa cape d'invisibilité (soigneusement cachée des Maraudeurs) et ce que lui avait fourni Dumbledore, il n'avait pas beaucoup de choses à trimballer).

- J'arrive. » répondit l'adolescent, avant de suivre le Maraudeur dans un couloir étroit puis dans un escalier qui menait à l'étage. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois devant une des trois portes qui s'y trouvaient. Là, il se tourna vers Harry.

- Quand j'invite mes amis à la maison, on dort tous dans ma chambre… Ca ne te dérange pas, au moins ?

- Bien sûr que non. » assura Harry en souriant.

Remus ouvrit alors la porte et s'engouffra dans la pièce (qui se révéla être deux fois plus grande que la "chambre" que Harry avait à Privet Drive), suivi de Harry. Tous deux déposèrent leurs affaires dans un coin de la chambre, près du bureau, et Harry nota que tout y était aussi bien ordonné qu'il se l'était imaginé, de la part du jeune loup-garou.

«- Ce n'est pas un palace mais bon…, commenta Remus, en se laissant choir sur son lit.

- C'est très bien, tu veux dire. » rétorqua Harry en souriant, jetant un regard autour de lui.

Remus esquissa un léger signe de tête.

«- Bon, je te laisse t'installer. Il faut que j'aille voir un truc avec ma mère et je reviens, d'accord ?

- Pas de problème. » assura Harry, tout en songeant qu'il devait lui faire sacrément confiance pour le laisser, aussi facilement, seul dans sa chambre.

Remus partit aussitôt, refermant la porte derrière lui, et Harry en profita pour observer plus en détail la pièce. Les murs de la chambre étaient nus, excepté la partie du mur qui se trouvait près du bureau, où tout était parfaitement rangé, qui était recouvert de photos en tout genre, la plupart d'entre elles (constata-t-il) représentant, d'ailleurs, les Maraudeurs.

S'étant rapproché, Harry sourit en découvrant, sur l'une d'elle, un gros chien noir dans l'attitude du chien voulant jouer (le derrière en l'air, la queue battant l'air avec enthousiasme et l'air prêt à bondir) face à une représentation, un peu plus jeune de James (Harry lui donnait guère plus de quinze ans), alors que Remus assis dans l'herbe, près de ce qui semblait être le lac de Poudlard, semblait bien rire du manège de ses deux amis. Sur une autre, Harry vit Sirius et James (la photo semblait avoir été prise en seconde année), tous deux portant les robes rouges de l'équipe de Gryffondor, leur balai à la main, leur bras libre passé autour des épaules de l'autre, aussi fiers l'un que l'autre.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que Remus avait fait en sorte d'accumuler autant de souvenirs de ses amis qu'il le pouvait, probablement au cas où ils l'auraient laissés tomber en découvrant sa lycanthropie, ce qui, d'ailleurs, n'était et n'arriverai jamais. Harry songea que, en fait, cette découverte n'avait fait que rendre le groupe encore plus solidaire. Jetant un regard aux diverses photos, la plupart prises visiblement durant leur seconde année, Harry constata que Pettigrow n'y apparaissait que très peu, étant probablement le photographe, comme un premier signe de ce qui arriverait quelques années plus tard.

L'adolescent grimaça à cette pensée et se laissa choir sur le matelas que, visiblement, la mère de Remus avait préparé à son attention. Ce dernier réapparu peu après, un large sourire aux lèvres.

«- Bon, on va pouvoir écrire à Sirius et James, annonça-t-il, gaiement.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je dirai que tu es allé demander à ta mère si tu pouvais les inviter ? commenta Harry, en souriant.

- En fait, je lui en avais déjà parlé, mais je voulais juste fixer une date pour leur séjour ici.

- Ah, et c'est quand ? s'enquit Harry, curieux.

- Du dix-sept au vingt-et-un juillet, autrement dit juste avant ton départ. Comme ça, tu partiras directement avec Sirius. Mais je leur écrirai ce soir, Solstice n'est pas encore rentré, semble-t-il. »

Solstice était le hibou moyen-duc des Lupin, comme l'avait découvert Harry, durant les quelques semaines qui avaient précédé la fin de l'année.

* * *

Dix-sept jours s'étaient écoulés. Harry avait à présent prit ses marques chez les Lupin. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il n'eut aucun mal à savoir que son "camarade" était déjà réveillé.

« Alors, la marmotte, on se réveille ? » se moqua ce dernier en souriant, assis sur son lit.

Harry grimaça, répondit par un vague "bonjour" et s'étira paresseusement.

«- Et ben, décidément, t'es pire que James et Sirius au réveil. En vacances, ils sont toujours les premiers levés, eux.

- Même plus tôt que toi ? demanda Harry, l'esprit encore embrumé par une nuit un peu trop courte à son goût.

- Non, quand même pas, répondit Remus en esquissant un sourire amusé. C'est très rare qu'ils se lèvent avant moi. »

Harry lui adressa machinalement un regard en coin. Les rares jours où les autres Maraudeurs devaient se lever avant Remus devaient être les quelques jours qui suivaient la pleine lune, durant lesquels il devait se remettre de la nuit blanche qu'il passait en tant que loup-garou…

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser au fait que la dernière pleine lune avait eu lieu un peu moins de trois semaines plus tôt, soit trois jours avant le début des vacances d'été. Ce soir-là, Harry, se doutant que les trois Animagi sortiraient en douce, avait fait semblant de dormir et n'avait donc rien raté du départ "en douce" de James, Sirius et Peter, alors qu'ils partaient rejoindre leur ami, ce dernier s'étant absenté dans la journée, prétextant une excuse quelconque.

Par contre, Harry s'était vraiment endormi, malgré son intention première d'attendre leur retour, dans les environs de deux heures du matin, et ne les avait donc pas entendu rentrer.

Bien sûr, le réveil avait été plus que laborieux, pour tout le monde. Inévitablement durant les cours qui avaient suivis, les trois Maraudeurs (Harry supposant que Remus devait être à l'infirmerie) s'étaient attirés les foudres de Lily (pour changer un peu) car leur "manque d'inattention" en cours (Harry ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû réveiller, discrètement, l'un ou l'autre du trio) n'avait, bien sûr, guère échapper aux professeurs (Chose que Harry n'aurait jamais crû possible, James avait même trouvé le moyen de s'endormir durant le cours de Potions.). Et, bien sûr, Lily s'était défoulée sur lui pour avoir fait perdre, ainsi, vingt points à Gryffondor (ce qui n'était pas grand chose sur les soixante-dix points qui avait été enlevés à leur maison à cause de leur somnolence durant les cours).

Harry revint à la réalité lorsqu'une main passa à quelques centimètres de son visage.

«- Eh, oh, Harry, il y a quelqu'un ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Tu disais quelque chose, Remus ?

- Je voulais m'assurer que ça allait bien. Tu avais l'air plongé dans de très profondes réflexions, commenta le Maraudeur en haussant les épaules.

- Oh, je rêvassais…

- Hum. Bon, vu que tu es réveillé, si on descendait pour prendre le petit-déjeuner ?

- Mouais, marmonna Harry, l'air guère inspiré.

- Whoa, quel enthousiasme, se moqua Remus. Bon, tu comptes rester là toute la journée, alors que James et Sirius doivent arriver d'ici un peu plus d'une heure ? »

Cette fois, Harry se gifla mentalement : Il avait complètement oublié que ses futurs père et parrain devaient les rejoindre ce jour-là. Depuis son arrivée chez les Lupin, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, ses hôtes ayant tout fait pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de s'ennuyer, de sorte qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était déjà le dix-sept juillet… Il se leva précipitamment, ce qui amusa quelque peu Remus.

A son arrivée en 1977, Harry avait été plus que surpris par la personnalité de Remus : Harry se l'était imaginé plutôt calme et réservé, du genre discret et peu loquace, et passant sûrement du temps le nez dans les bouquins, ou un truc du genre. Mais, bien au contraire, il se révélait être beaucoup plus exubérant que Harry le pensait. Certes, il était vrai qu'il avait une grande culture littéraire et qu'il était, tout de même, beaucoup plus posé que James ou, surtout, Sirius et que, il était vrai, c'était lui, également, qui calmait un peu le jeu et empêchait les blagues des Maraudeurs de trop dégénérer. Mais d'un autre côté, il était tout aussi "bon-vivant" que ses deux amis. Dynamique, plus qu'imaginatif, toujours partant à aider ses amis, plein de vie, il prenait une part active dans les réalisations des Maraudeurs et était, de ce fait, bien différent du Remus Lupin que Harry avait connu à son époque à lui. D'humeur égale et compréhensif, il était aussi le plus raisonnable et, indiscutablement, le plus discret des trois, et cela malgré (ou plutôt à cause) de sa lycanthropie qui l'avait condamné à être rejeté par les autres…, du moins, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec les Maraudeurs.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry quitta son lit lestement, le refit d'un sort (qu'il avait découvert grâce à Remus) lancé nonchalamment puis gagna la salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette et s'habiller, avant de revenir dans la chambre où Remus l'attendait, tranquillement assis sur son lit.

«- Ah, enfin prêt à ce que je vois, lança le Maraudeur en souriant et en se levant.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, s'excusa Harry.

- Oh, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, répondit, simplement, Remus. Ca ne fait rien, tu sais. »

Sur ce, tous deux gagnèrent la cuisine, où Hélène Lupin se trouvait déjà, finissant de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Plus le temps passait, plus il découvrait que la situation familiale des Maraudeurs (du moins, pour l'instant, de Peter et Remus) était loin d'être facile. D'après ce que Remus lui avait dit à King's Cross, il savait que Peter vivait avec son père (qui se montrait un peu trop obligé de l'entraîner par mont et par vaux), tandis que Remus, lui, ne vivait qu'avec sa mère : D'après ce qu'il en avait compris, Thomas Lupin, le père de Remus, avait été tué sept ans plus tôt, ne laissant à sa femme et son fils que de quoi leur assurer un niveau de vie convenable mais loin d'être faramineux, d'autant plus que la mère de Remus (d'après ce qu'il lui en avait dit) travaillait au Ministère, mais s'arrangeait pour prendre ses congés pendant l'été. Mais, surtout, Harry s'était rendu compte que la famille Lupin portait un lourd secret dont ils préféraient, visiblement, ne pas parler, probablement en rapport avec la lycanthropie de l'adolescent.

Mais Harry ne s'en préoccupait guère car, après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires.

«- Bonjour Mrs Lupin, lança poliment Harry.

- Tu sais, Harry, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant. Alors, bien dormi, tous les deux ?

- Oui, très bien. » assura Harry en prenant place à table, alors que Remus se contentait d'un bref signe de tête positif.

Comme d'habitude, Hélène leur avait préparée un petit-déjeuner assez copieux. Harry ne put s'empêcher de songer, une fois de plus, que l'un des points positifs offerts par ce "voyage" spatio-temporel était que, au moins, contrairement à chez les Dursley, il pouvait manger à sa faim.

Sitôt le repas terminé, Mrs Lupin débarrassa la table d'un geste de baguette et remit rapidement de l'ordre dans la cuisine.

«- Vos amis arriveront par Poudre de Cheminette, je suppose ? lança-t-elle, à l'adresse de son fils, au bout d'un moment.

- Oui, confirma ce dernier. Et ils partent tous les deux de chez Sirius.

- Peter ne vient pas ? s'étonna Hélène.

- M'man, tu sais très bien que son père l'emmène toujours passer ses vacances à l'étranger, rétorqua Remus. Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Mais il s'interrompit quand Sirius déboula dans la cuisine, dans un équilibre instable, rapidement suivi par James qui s'écrasa contre lui, tous deux s'écrasant ainsi sur le sol, sous les rires des deux autres.

«- Eh, tu ne pouvais pas faire attention, s'égosilla Sirius en se démenant sous son ami.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas traîner devant la cheminée, aussi, rétorqua ce dernier, visiblement amusé, à qui Remus (qui riait toujours) avait proposé son aide pour se relever.

- Ouais, rigolez bien, grogna Sirius que Harry, hilare, aidait, lui aussi, à se relever. En tout cas, Jamsie, c'est la dernière fois que je passe devant toi quand on utilise la Poudre de Cheminette, ajouta-t-il en adressant un regard assez significatif à son meilleur ami qui sortait, distraitement, ses lunettes de sa poche pour les remettre sur son nez.

- Eh bien, quelle entrée, commenta Harry, souriant toujours, comprenant mieux de qui il avait hérité sa tendance à rater ses sorties de cheminée.

- J'aimerai t'y voir, rétorqua simplement Sirius. Au fait, salut les gars…, et bonjour Hélène, lança-t-il, tandis que cette dernière se hâtait de débarrasser les deux nouveaux arrivants de la suie qui les recouvrait, alors que James saluait, à son tour, les Lupin et leur invité.

- En tout cas, Sirius, t'aurai dû voir ta tête, tout à l'heure, commenta Remus, goguenard. Enfin, vos têtes, parce que celle de James valait aussi le coup d'œil…

- N'empêche, c'est là qu'il aurait fallut avoir un appareil photo, acquiesça Hélène, l'air également amusé par l'arrivée fracassante des deux Maraudeurs qui semblaient avoir pris le parti de prendre ce petit incident avec humour. Bien, et si vous montiez vos affaires dans la chambre de Remus ? » suggéra-t-elle, désignant les sacs que tous deux avaient sur le dos.

Les adolescents ayant acceptés la proposition, tous les quatre gagnèrent le premier étage et rejoignirent la chambre de Remus où, sa mère avait, entre temps ajouté, magiquement, deux matelas, pour les deux nouveaux venus.

Depuis son arrivée chez les Lupin, Harry avait une idée qui lui trottait dans la tête : Les Maraudeurs étaient déjà devenus des Animagi, s'il en croyait les photos. Dans ce cas, tant qu'à être coincé ici, autant voir jusqu'à quel point ils lui faisaient confiance. Tandis que les deux nouveaux venus prenaient leur aise dans la pièce, Harry fit mine de s'intéresser aux photos.

« Eh, vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il y avait des chiens à Poudlard. » lâcha-t-il, distraitement, en désignant, mine de rien, la fameuse photo où Patmol jouait avec James, sous le regard de Remus.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Ne voyant pas trop de quoi il voulait parler, les trois Maraudeurs le rejoignirent. Harry, leur jetant un discret coup d'œil, ne manqua pas le léger palissement de Remus, ni la petite lueur qui était passée dans les yeux sombres de James. En fait, seul Sirius était, en apparence, resté impassible, bien que les deux autres se soient très vite repris.

«- Ben, si, il y a Canine, commenta, sur un ton qui se voulait le plus léger possible, Sirius.

- Le chien de Hagrid ? » répliqua Harry, adoptant un air dégagé.

En effet, depuis son arrivé dans le Poudlard de 1976, Harry avait eu l'occasion, à mainte reprise, de voir le Garde de Chasse de l'école, accompagné d'un gros chien gris qui n'avait pas l'air tout jeune.

«- Euh oui… !

- Mais qui c'est celui-là ? insista Harry. Ce n'est, clairement, pas le chien de Hagrid.

- En effet, répondit James. Lui c'est… Patmol. Un chien qui… vient à l'occasion. »

Harry lui adressa un regard en coin. James s'en tirait bien, il contournait la vérité, sans totalement mentir : Après tout, le chien se surnommait bien Patmol et Sirius prenait cette forme à l'occasion, notamment lors des pleines lunes, ou d'autres fois comme pour cette photo. Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, faisant mine d'être convaincu, ne tenant pas à pousser le bouchon trop loin pour une première tentative ni éveiller la méfiance des Maraudeurs.

Il y eu un moment de silence, puis les Maraudeurs repartirent à leurs activités.

«- Au fait, j'y pense, lança soudain James, assis négligemment sur un coin du bureau de Remus. Ma mère s'est procurée des billets pour le match de Quidditch du vingt-quatre août.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Sirius, avec intérêt. Dans les tribunes officielles ?

- Ouais, répondit, fièrement, James. Pour une des plus grandes rencontres des cinquante dernières années. Grande-Bretagne contre Etats-Unis. Le dernier match éliminatoire en vue de la Coupe du monde 1978.

- Franchement, ta mère est trop géniale, Jamsie, lança Sirius.

- Mais je m'arrangerai pour que vous soyez chez moi ce…

- En ce qui me concerne, ça aurait été avec plaisir mais… je ne pourrai pas venir, commenta, calmement, Remus. Je… On doit aller voir… une de mes tantes ce jour-là. »

Harry lui jeta un regard en biais. Visiblement, son futur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'était pas très doué pour les mensonges. Harry se doutait que, tout simplement, le vingt-quatre août serait un soir de pleine lune.

«- Ah, c'est pas de bol, répliqua Sirius, avec un air vraiment apitoyé.

- Mais il ne faut pas que ça vous empêche d'y aller, reprit Remus. Et puis, après tout, je n'aime pas spécialement le Quidditch, alors… »

Il y eut un bref moment de silence, puis James se hâta de changer de sujet.

«- Alors, dites-nous, qu'est-ce que vous avez faits de vos vacances ? lança-t-il, en se tournant vers Remus et Harry.

- Ben, ma mère n'a pas arrêtée de nous trimballer d'un bout à l'autre de la Grande-Bretagne et ses environs car, quand elle a su que Harry venait d'Australie, elle a aussitôt décidé de "développer sa culture personnelle" en lui faisant visiter les "hauts-lieux culturels et représentatifs de la Grande-Bretagne", expliqua Remus en levant les yeux au ciel et en imitant les propos de sa mère.

- On a visité le Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, les alignements de Stonehenge, le Loch Ness et même le musée Dublinia et la tour St Mickael, en Irlande, commença à énumérer Harry. Divers musées et, ah oui, bien sûr, le Chemin de Traverse. On n'a pas arrêté…

- Ah ! Il y a, quand même, le Chemin de Traverse, plaisanta James. Et qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

- J'ai bien aimé, même si ça ne change pas trop de chez moi.

- Hum. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Visiter un musée ? suggéra, malicieusement, Remus.

- AH NON ! protestèrent, en chœur, les deux autres Maraudeurs.

- On n'est pas en vacance pour visiter des musées, insista Sirius.

- De toute façon, je crois que Harry et moi avons eu notre dose de musées pour l'année à venir, non ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

- En effet, acquiesça-t-il. D'ailleurs, ta mère est très gentille d'avoir pris de son temps pour me faire découvrir la Grande-Bretagne et ses environs mais, je crois que j'en ai assez vu pour les semaines à venir.

- En tout cas, Harry, une chose est sûre, c'est que, avec nous, tu entendras surtout parler de Quidditch, mais jamais de musées. » commenta Sirius, l'air grave.

Sur ce, ils se lancèrent dans une discussion passionnée sur le Quidditch, à la grande malchance de Remus qui se retrouva bien vite largué et se contenta, du coup, d'observer ses deux amis Maraudeurs et Harry. Finalement, même Sirius, au grand étonnement de Remus, dû bien vite déclarer forfait face à la connaissance, visiblement plus que large, des deux autres.

«- Bon, je crois qu'ils sont partis pour un moment, grommela Sirius.

- Pourquoi ? Il y a encore d'autres trucs à dire ? s'étonna Remus. Ca fait pourtant une demi-heure que…

- Tu sais très bien que, quand on commence à discuter de Quidditch, Cornedrue pourrait en parler pendant des heures, sans se lasser, marmonna Sirius. Alors, maintenant qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un qui semble tout aussi passionné, si ce n'est pas même plus.. Tu te rappelles, en première année, quand McGonagall a voulu nous faire faire des exposés sur ce que nous aimions, afin de mieux nous connaître ?

- Alors ça, je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier, commenta Remus en souriant à ce souvenir. Tout le monde était en train de s'endormir… Même McGonagall. D'ailleurs, elle n'a plus jamais renouvelée l'expérience. En plus, comme par hasard, James ayant été le premier à passer, on avait tous été dispensés de présenter le notre.

- Moi, ce qui m'avait le plus marqué à l'époque, c'était la tête d'Evans, ricana Sirius. Elle était tellement furax que les exposés soient annulés qu'elle avait giflée première d'une très longue série, d'ailleurs. » ajouta-t-il en riant franchement.

Et c'est ainsi que se commença le séjour des deux autres Maraudeurs, en compagnie de Harry et Remus, dans la joie, la bonne humeur et l'insouciance la plus totale. C'était des souvenirs comme celui-ci qu'Harry tenait à conserver : Des Maraudeurs pleins de vie et bons vivants, heureux d'être ensembles. Et, heureusement la plus grosse "tache" dans sa venue ici, autrement dit Peter, n'était pas là pour gâcher ces vacances qu'Harry espérait être mémorables. En cet instant, il espérait de tout cœur que Dumbledore ne trouverait pas de sitôt un moyen de le ramener chez lui.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini.

Sinon, prévisions pour les chapitres à venir : Chapitre 12 : Séjour chez les Black. Là, je vous promet que ça sera, déjà, bien plus agité. ! Chapitre 13 : Fin de vacances mouvementée (chez James, bien sûr). Ca risque d'être le chapitre le plus long, et j'risque même de le faire en deux parties., mais, on va dire que non. (notamment à cause du fait que Harry va soutirer quelques détails qui plairont aux amateurs d'une L/J qui se met tout doucement en place.)


	13. Séjour chez les Black

Voilà, j'ai enfin fini le chapitre 12, qui arrive, exceptionnellement, bien plus tôt que d'habitude. ! On va dire que j'étais plutôt motivée et que j'suis pressée de faire le chapitre 13. ! Alors, je l'ai finie en ce dimanche 19 janvier 2003 à 2h31 du matin chez moi (autrement dit 23h31 en France métropolitaine chez qui, ils sont encore samedi ! lol) Et puis, il faut dire que, étant dans un passage un peu "lourd" de la traduction de A New Beginning, je voulais m'accorder un peu de temps sur cette fic. ! Et on va dire aussi que la perspective de lire bientôt le chapitre 15 de Les Portes de Alo et de savoir qu'il ne reste plus que cinq mois avant d'avoir le tome 5 de HP, en anglais, m'a un peu motivé. ! ^__^  
  
Ensuite, un gros merci, pour leur review, à : Clem, Fleur, Ayla, Oceane et Phariane, Nymoue, Sailor Digitale, Chen, Ayashini (la voilà !!!!!) et Morgane. !!!! Au fait, la suite est déjà bien avancées mais tout dépendra de l'évolution de ma tendinite. !  
  
Sinon, comme toujours :  
  
Le Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (à part l'histoire et quelques personnages) mais à JKR...!  
  
Titre : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe  
  
Auteur : Cécilia  
  
Chapitre : 12- Séjour chez les Black. ! Un chapitre plus long que le précédent et un peu plus riche en humour. ! Et on a un peu le point de vue de tout le monde, même s'il reste principalement celui de Harry. !  
  
Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic. alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE  
  
Céc.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 12 : Séjour chez les Black  
  
Tout le monde était rassemblé dans la cuisine des Lupin, après un copieux petit-déjeuner (encore pire que de coutume), concocté par Hélène, et cela, malgré les vives protestations de son fils ("Mais maman, ils vont pas à Tombouctou les oies ! C'est qu'à deux secondes de route, par Poudre de Cheminette ! C'est pas comme s'ils allaient être privés de nourriture chez les Black !"). Harry, Sirius et James avaient descendus leurs affaires près de la cheminée et l'heure était aux adieux.  
  
«- Au revoir les enfants ! Profitez bien de vos vacances. !  
  
- Au revoir, Mrs Lupin ! répondit Harry. Et merci beaucoup pour m'avoir offert l'hospitalité pendant ces trois semaines et pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. !  
  
- Mais de rien, Harry ! répondit la sorcière en souriant. J'ai été très heureuse de te connaître. ! Et ta venue à la maison aura eu au moins le mérite de nous faire un peu sortir de chez nous ! Pas vrai mon Rémi. ?  
  
- M'man. ! protesta-t-il, avant de se tourner vers les trois autres adolescents qui souriaient. Bon, on continue à s'écrire, comme d'habitude. !  
  
- Bien sûr, Remi. ! lança, moqueur, Sirius. Et, de toute façon, vous viendrez aussi à la maison pendant quelques jours. ! ajouta-t-il, sans laisser le temps à son ami de dire quoi que ce soit. Au revoir, Hélène, et merci de bien avoir voulu nous accueillir sous votre toit durant ces quelques jours et., au fait, toujours aussi bonne votre cuisine. ! »  
  
Remus leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par la politesse excessive dont faisait preuve Sirius, alors que James, riait aussi silencieusement que possible, en se cachant (autant que possible, vu que Sirius était un peu plus petit que lui) derrière son meilleur ami et Harry souriait. Mais, sans se départir de son flegme typiquement britannique, Sirius, écrasa (discrètement, mais consciencieusement) le pied de James.  
  
« Aïe ! s'écria ce dernier, coupé net dans son rire. Ca va pas ou quoi. ? grommela-t-il, alors que les autres éclataient de rire. Sirius, tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui te prend. ? »  
  
L'intéressé se tourna vers James et lui fit son sourire le plus innocent, et enjôleur.  
  
« Oh, mais tu manques à toute politesse, Jimmy. ! » commenta-t-il, en prenant une voix affectée.  
  
Remus pouffa discrètement (comprenant l'allusion à la mère de James), alors que James adoptait un air indéfinissable (Harry aurait été bien incapable d'en donner une quelconque interprétation), alors que, satisfait de son petit numéro, Sirius s'apprêtait à en remettre une couche.  
  
« Au revoir, Mrs Lupin. ! lança, précipitamment, James, clouant ainsi le bec à son meilleur ami. Et merci pour tout, mais on doit absolument se dépêcher de rentrer car je viens de me rappeler que Mrs Black nous a expressément demandée de rentrer vite car son Siri chéri a rendez-vous à Sainte Mangouste pour sa piqûre mensuelle. ! » ajouta-t-il, avec sérieux.  
  
Remus et Harry éclatèrent de rire, alors que Sirius prenait un air offensé, voir, plutôt, affligé. (ou peut-être les deux) et que James souriait, discrètement, d'un air satisfait, adressant au passage un bref clin d'?il complice à Harry.  
  
«- Oh, c'est vrai ? s'inquiéta Hélène qui, visiblement, ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre l'humour TRES particulier des Maraudeurs.  
  
- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on ferait bien d'y aller. ! lança, précipitamment, Sirius. A plus Rem ! Et toi, tu me le payeras. ! siffla-t- il à l'adresse de James.  
  
- C'est quand vous voulez, mon cher ami. ! répliqua ce dernier, prenant une voix affectée. Mais, nous allons vous laisser l'honneur d'ouvrir la marche. ! ajouta-t-il, désignant la cheminée d'un geste théâtrale, à l'attention de Sirius.  
  
- Jamsie, il me semble t'avoir bien dit que je ne voulais plus passer devant toi quand on utilisait la poudre de Cheminette. ! riposta Sirius, les sourcils froncés.  
  
- Tu ne passeras pas devant moi mais devant Harry. ! » répliqua James, semblant avoir réponse à tout.  
  
Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
« Harry, j'espère vraiment que tu es plus doué que le binoclard de service. ! Enfin, j'te dis ça parce que c'est toi qui te retrouvera en sandwich s'il se plante encore. ! commenta Sirius. Bon, OK, j'passe devant. ! Au fait, pour y aller, chez moi, tu as juste à dire "Septième Ciel". ! » lâcha-t-il, en se passant la main sur la figure.  
  
Harry pouffa de rire, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, mais il se reprit bien vite devant l'air gêné de Sirius, alors que James et Remus affichaient un léger sourire.  
  
«- Oui bon, c'était une idée de ma mère. ! Elle trouve que c'était poétique. ! expliqua, exaspéré, Sirius. Et, oh, j'y pense, tu as déjà vu un marché forain. ?  
  
- Euh., non ! répondit Harry, un peu perplexe quand à l'intérêt de cette question. Pourquoi. ?  
  
- Tu le verras bien assez vite. ! soupira Sirius. Bon, allez, j'y vais. ! » conclut-il, son sac sur le dos, avant de prendre une poignée de poudre dans un pot qui se trouvait sur le manteau de la cheminée.  
  
Il soupira puis.  
  
« Septième ciel ! » lâcha-t-il, avant de disparaître dans la Cheminée.  
  
Harry haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard interrogateur à James.  
  
« Il te disait ça parce que, chez lui, c'est un peu la foire. ! expliqua ce dernier, l'air préoccupé. Enfin, tu vas vite comprendre. ! Allez, c'est à toi. ! »  
  
Harry acquiesça, attrapa son sac (un petit sort judicieux de James qui, en pro de la Métamorphose, avait transformé la valise de l'adolescent en un sac bien plus pratique à porter et Harry s'était soudain rappelé qu'ils avaient le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard), adressa, encore une fois, quelques remerciements aux Lupin puis prit une poignée de poudre étincelante et inspira profondément.  
  
« Septième Ciel. ! » lança-t-il, en jetant la poudre dans le foyer, avant de disparaître, à son tour, dans le feu vif.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cette fois, Harry eut moins de chance que lors de son arrivée chez les Lupin, et se serait étalé sur le tapis si, dans un réflexe inespéré, il avait réussi à se réceptionner avec un genou au sol.  
  
« Reste pas là. ! cria Sirius, qui s'était réfugié à l'autre bout de la pièce (d'ailleurs, assez large). Corny (nda : abréviation de Cornedrue., bien sûr. ! On suppose que Sirius a laissé passer ça, accidentellement) va arriver d'une. ! »  
  
Harry un peu déboussolé et ayant noté le surnom que Sirius donnait à son futur père, ne réagit pas assez vite et se retrouva dans une situation similaire à celle de Sirius lorsqu'il était arrivé chez les Lupin. autrement dit, sous James., devant un Sirius, mort de rire qui, tout danger éventuel écarté s'avança vers eux. Mais, une fois de plus, Harry sentit une chaleur étrange s'emparer de son corps, comme lors du mémorable match de Quidditch. ! Et James se releva d'un bond, aussitôt imité par Harry, sous le regard de Sirius qui les fixaient avec étonnement, étrangement silencieux.  
  
Pourquoi se passait-il toujours quelque chose d'étrange dès qu'il avait un contact assez conséquent avec James ? Lors du match, il le tenait par le poignet pour essayer de lui éviter une chute de quinze mètres de haut, et là, ils étaient carrément l'un sur l'autre. mais, dans les deux, cas, ça avait provoqué une réaction bizarre. Et James semblait tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui.  
  
Harry revint à la réalité, semblant réaliser quelque chose. Et James aussi, d'ailleurs.  
  
«- Eh, je rêve ou c'est calme, chez toi. ? s'étonna ce dernier, à l'adresse de Sirius, qui se dépoussiérait d'un sort, imité par les deux autres.  
  
- Ouais, et je dirais même plus que c'est trop calme. ! grogna Sirius. Au fait, Harry, bienvenu chez moi. !  
  
- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que je rentre chez moi. ! » lança soudain James.  
  
Durant son séjour chez les Lupin, Harry avait appris (au grés d'une conversation que les trois Maraudeurs avaient), que les Potter, par mesure de sécurité, avaient appliqués, chez eux, des protections similaires à celles auxquelles Dumbledore soumettait Poudlard., entre autre, des barrières anti-transplanage et anti-intrusion, si bien que, James devait, inévitablement, quand il utilisait la Poudre de Cheminette, passer par chez les Black. Harry songeait que, décidément, les Potter semblaient être destinés à avoir des problèmes avec Voldemort.  
  
« Pas de problème. ! lança Sirius. On te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte, alors. ! ajouta-t-il. Comme ça, j'essayerai de comprendre pourquoi la maison est si inhabituellement calme. ! »  
  
Tous trois traversèrent donc la pièce, qui se révélait être la salle à manger (dont les proportions prirent un peu Harry à dépourvu) et passèrent dans la pièce voisine, le hall d'entrée. Mais ils y avaient à peine fait un pas que.  
  
«- OUAIS. ! SIRI EST RENTRE. !  
  
- Oh non. ! » souffla l'intéressé, tandis que James, en habitué, attrapa Harry par le bras et l'éloigna.  
  
Le calme fut soudain remplacé par un brouhaha pas possible (presque pire qu'aux heures des repas, dans la Grande Salle, à Poudlard) et Harry comprit alors ce que voulait dire Sirius qui se retrouva entouré d'une vingtaine d'enfants, entre trois et douze ans, sous le regard médusé de Harry et le regard amusé de James.  
  
« Tu vois ce qu'on voulait dire ? commenta ce dernier, sarcastique. Et encore, c'est qu'une partie de la famille Black. ! Bon, je te rassure tout de suite sur le fait que se ne sont pas tous ses frères et s?urs. ! En fait, il est de tradition chez eux que toutes les générations vivent sous le même toit, durant les grandes vacances tout du moins. ! Alors, dans toute cette joyeuse ribambelle, tu as ses cousins, ses frères et s?urs, ses cousins par alliance. ! La liste est TRES longue. ! Alors, pour les présentation, j'espère que tu as l'estomac bien accroché car tu en aura pour un moment. ! »  
  
Harry répondit d'un signe de tête, trop stupéfait pour parler, tandis que Sirius cherchait à se débarrasser de tous les enfants qui l'entouraient. Mais ce ne fut qu'une fois des adultes arrivés, accompagnés d'un groupe d'adolescent que la ribambelle d'enfants se tut et prit conscience de la présence de Harry et James qui eurent droit à un simple "bonjour" dit, en ch?ur. ("Heureusement !" songea Harry.)  
  
«- Siri, qui c'est le garçon qui est à côté de James. ? demanda, d'une petite voix timide, une petite fille de cinq ans, en tirant un peu la robe de sorcier de l'adolescent pour attirer son attention.  
  
- J'allais y venir. ! rétorqua Sirius, avant de se tourner vers toute sa famille et de reprendre en élevant la voix. Bon, alors, je vous présente Harry Calaway, un ami à moi, qui va passer trois semaines avec nous. ! résuma-t-il, avant de se tourner vers Harry. Et., Harry, je te présente toute ma famille. ! » ajouta-t-il, en levant discrètement les yeux au ciel.  
  
Cela semblant inévitable, il inspira profondément et se lança dans les présentations.  
  
« D'abord mes parents, Casiopée et Altaïr Black. Ma petite s?ur, Céleste (la petite qui avait tiré sur sa robe de sorcier précédemment), mes frères, Pollux et Orion, et sinon, ma cousines Véga, Sélénite, Capella, Andromède, mes tantes Bételgeuse et Céphée, mes cousins, Persé, Procyon. » commença-t-il, en désignant, ladite personne.  
  
Au bout d'un (long) moment, Sirius (après lui avoir cité ses oncles, ses grandes-tantes, ses grands-oncles, ses grand-parents, ses cousins par alliances, tous portant des noms d'étoiles et de constellations, ou se reportant à l'astronomie.) se tût, devant un Harry un peu largué et déboussolé et un James passablement amusé. Finalement, tout le monde retourna à ses occupations et Harry suivit les deux Maraudeurs jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.  
  
Chemin faisant, il ne put s'empêcher de songer que, décidément, les Maraudeurs semblaient avoir des situations familiales assez particulière. Ca ne devait pas être drôle tous les jours chez eux et il commençait un peu à comprendre ce qui avait été à l'origine du petit groupe qui prendrait, par la suite, le nom de Maraudeur. ! Une situation familiale si particulière que tous quatre profitaient d'être à Poudlard, loin de chez eux, pour se défouler, avec humour. ! Un besoin de s'amuser tel qu'il les avait conduit à faire des blagues en tout genre et profiter de la vie. ! Et ça expliquait aussi pourquoi les "coups d'éclats" des Maraudeurs n'avaient jamais été sanctionnés par autre chose que des retenues ou des points en moins. ! Dumbledore devait être au courant de leur situation assez. particulière. ! Ca, plus le fait que, dehors, la situation politique était plus qu'instable et que les choses se dégradaient chaque jour un peu plus tandis que Voldemort gagnait en puissance. ! Et donc, le besoin de rire, de s'amuser était devenu une nécessité. ! Telle était la "politique" de Dumbledore. !  
  
D'ailleurs, en parlant de Voldemort. Harry se surpris à penser que ça faisait un moment que le mage noir n'avait plus donné signe de lui. Ce qui, par expérience, permettait à Harry de dire que Voldemort manigançait quelque chose, et ferait bientôt entendre, à nouveau, parler de lui. !  
  
Il soupira et revint à la réalité, en apercevant une main passer devant sa figure.  
  
«- Eh, oh ! Y a quelqu'un. ? lança Sirius, moqueur.  
  
- Hein ? Oh pardon, tu disais quelque chose ?  
  
- Ouais, j'te demandais si tu étais avec nous, là ? répliqua Sirius en souriant. Parce que tu avais l'air complètement dans la lune. !  
  
- Oh, je réfléchissais, c'est tout. ! »  
  
Harry prit conscience alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans le jardin et, surtout du regard scrutateur de James qui, en face de lui, l'observait d'une façon assez indéfinissable. Mais ce dernier secoua finalement la tête, semblant chasser des pensées de son esprit, avant de jeter un regard à sa montre, comme pour se redonner contenance.  
  
«- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai vraiment intérêt à rentrer. ! soupira-t-il. J'ai dit à ma mère que je rentrerai avant le déjeuner. !  
  
- Eh, t'habites qu'à trois pâtés de maisons d'ici. ! rétorqua Sirius. C'est pas la mer à boire. !  
  
- Hum. ! Mais le problème c'est que j'ai que dix minutes pour rentrer. ! Enfin, en principe, je devrais pas avoir de problèmes, mais bon. !  
  
- Ton père est là ?  
  
- Mon père. ? Non. ! rétorqua James en grimaçant. Il doit encore être à Tombouctou les oies à l'heure qu'il est. ! bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je ferai bien d'y aller. ! On s'voit plus tard, et amusez-vous bien. !  
  
- Hum, toi aussi. ! Et, Jamsie, si tu as besoin de changé d'air. !  
  
- Je sais, la porte est toujours ouverte ! termina, en souriant, James. Et, Harry, bon courage. ! »  
  
Sur ce, l'adolescent partit, sous le regard des deux autres.  
  
« L'écoute pas. ! lança, finalement, Sirius, à l'adresse de Harry. Je sais que, quand on a pas l'habitude, ça peut faire bizarre mais, tu vas voir, c'est pas si difficile à vivre, quand on s'y fait. ! Allez viens, on va monter nos affaires dans ma chambre. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Deux jours s'étaient écoulés et Harry s'étaient fait, bien plus vite qu'il ne s'y attendait, à l'agitation permanente qui régnait chez les Black et à l'attitude, totalement différente, que son ami adoptait. Si, en présence des autres membres de sa famille, il se montrait assez "effacé" (étonnant mais vrai), le comportement de Sirius changeait de tout au tout dès qu'ils étaient dans sa chambre, qu'il avait insonorisé, afin d'avoir un peu de paix. En fait, d'après ce qu'il en avait dit à Harry, il était le seul à avoir conservé SA chambre pour lui tout seul, les autres devant composer pour pouvoir accueillir tout le monde. ! C'était une condition qu'il avait posé, dès l'âge de dix ans et que ses parents lui avait concédé pour avoir la paix. !  
  
Et, en cet instant, Sirius, en maître des lieux, était confortablement vautré sur un canapé qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, les pieds sur un bras du meuble, la tête calée dans un gros oreiller, les bras derrières la tête, discutant nonchalamment avec Harry qui, assis sur un coin du bureau (qui disparaissait presque totalement sous une montagne d'objets en tout genre). En fait, dans la chambre, régnait un désordre quasi absolu. ! Si, le jour de l'arrivée de Harry chez les Black, la chambre était particulièrement ordonnée, ça n'avait pas duré, sitôt Sirius de retour. Mais, d'un côté, ça n'avait pas du tout surpris Harry, rien qu'en repensant à l'état du "coin" de Sirius, dans le dortoir qu'ils partageaient à Poudlard.  
  
Quoi qu'il en soit, tous deux mettaient au point un programme pour les jours à venir, après une journée passée à "farnienter"(comme le disait si bien Sirius), quand on frappa à la porte.  
  
Sirius soupira et allait se lever quand, pris par une idée subite, il se calla un peu plus dans son canapé, sortit sa baguette et esquissa un petit geste nonchalant en direction de la porte et en marmonnant un vague "Alohomora" (nda : Oups, un petit clin d'?il (involontaire car j'viens de m'en rendre compte en relisant le chapitre) à mon auteur préférée !!!!), sous le regard amusé de Harry.  
  
«- Eh ben, curieuse façon d'accueillir un ami. ! répliqua une voix que les deux adolescents reconnurent aussitôt.  
  
- James. ?!  
  
- Euh ouais. ! rétorqua ce dernier, en pénétrant dans la pièce. Tu en connais beaucoup d'autre qui ont un tel charisme. !  
  
- Et une telle modestie. ! siffla Sirius, toujours affalé dans son canapé.  
  
- Oulà, votre entrain fait plaisir à voir. ! se moqua James. La journée a dû être TRES dure. ! ironisa-t-il, en observant son meilleur ami.  
  
- Ouais. ! rétorqua celui-ci, sans se démonter. On a réfléchis à ce qu'on allait faire pendant les trois semaines à venir. !  
  
- Ah bon, parce que tu sais réfléchir, maintenant ? »  
  
Sirius adressa un regard en coin à son ami qui souriait, alors que Harry observait avec amusement la petite querelle.  
  
«- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Sirius, ne souhaitant visiblement pas répondre à la question.  
  
- Euh, tes parents nous ont invités à dîner chez vous, ce soir. !  
  
- Ah bon ?  
  
- D'accord. ! se moqua James, avant d'éclater de rire. En tout cas, tu l'aurais sû si tu avais quitté ta chambre durant la journée. ! En fait, j'ai aperçu Tiny qui m'a dit que je vous trouverai ici, et ta mère m'a chargée de te demander si vous étiez toujours vivants, tous les deux. et, ah oui, la voie est libre. ! Tes oncles et Tantes ont emmenés toute leur petite famille pour une virée dans le Londres Moldu. ! Il vont au ciména ou un truc comme ça. !  
  
- Cinéma. ! rectifia, distraitement, Harry.  
  
- Tu t'y connais en trucs Moldus ? s'étonna Sirius, relevant la tête de son oreiller, alors que James fixait aussi Harry qui songea qu'il aurait mieux fait de tenir sa langue.  
  
- Oui. ! J'ai passé dix ans chez mon oncle et ma tante, qui sont moldus, après la mort de mes parents. ! soupira-t-il, en guise d'explication.  
  
- Oh. ! Désolé. ! commença Sirius.  
  
- Mais, dis, Harry, c'est quoi un cinéma. ? intervint James, changeant de sujet en voyant la gêne de leur nouvel ami qui ne semblait pas trop vouloir s'attarder sur le sujet.  
  
- Un endroit où on projette des films. ! expliqua Harry, soulagé.  
  
- Des films ? » répétèrent, en ch?ur, les deux sorciers.  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se lança dans de patientes descriptions.  
  
«- Et bien. ! commenta simplement Sirius, en se laissant à nouveau aller contre son oreiller. Une chose est sûre, on va avoir la paix pour la soirée. !  
  
- Hum. ! répondit James. Et, à oui, ta mère m'a dit de vous faire dire qu'il faudrait que vous descendiez, pour le dîner. !  
  
- Hum, hum. ! On va y aller. ! marmonna Sirius, sans bouger pour autan.  
  
- Quel enthousiasme. ! ironisa Harry, en se levant. Pas très convaincu, Sirius, on dirait. !  
  
- Oh, t'inquiète, je sais comment le faire décoincer. ! » intervint James, avec un petit sourire qui ne disait rien de bon, en plongeant la main dans l'une de ses poches, alors que, avec Harry, il se dirigeait vers la sortie.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« AAAAHHHH ! JAMES, DU BE BAYERAS ZA ! » hurla Sirius, en se bouchant le nez, en jaillissant de sa chambre, deux secondes plus tard.  
  
James se contenta d'un petit sourire satisfait, tout en jouant négligemment avec une autre Bombabouse, tandis que Harry riait tellement, un peu plus loin, qu'il était écroulé sur le tapis qui couvrait le sol du couloir.  
  
«- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu disais. ? le taquina James, glissant la Bombabouse dans sa poche.  
  
- Fait pas le malin. ! répliqua Sirius. Et, Harry, si j'étais toi, je rirai pas parce que, au cas où tu ne l'aurai pas remarqué, il a balancé une Bombabouse dans MA chambre., qui est aussi la tienne durant ton séjour ici. ! »  
  
Cela coupa tout net Harry dans son fou rire, alors que c'était au tour de James de s'amuser de la situation. Mais l'odeur très caractéristique des Bombabouses commençant à s'étendre jusqu'à eux, tous trois se hâtèrent de battre en retraite, rejoignant les adultes dans le salon.  
  
«- Et bien, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda Casiopée, en voyant surgir dans la pièce les trois adolescents.  
  
- Euh. rien, m'man ! assura Sirius, ne souhaitant visiblement pas attirer des problèmes à son meilleur ami, devant la mère de ce dernier.  
  
- Pourtant, vous avez fait un de ces raffuts, il y a à peine deux minutes. ! insista Altaïr.  
  
- Ben, c'est simplement à cause d'une Bombabouse qui a explosée, intempestivement, dans ma chambre. ! répondit, un peu maladroitement, Sirius.  
  
- Parce que tu gardes des horreurs de ce genre dans ta chambre ? s'offusqua sa mère. Siri, combien de fois t'ai-je dis. ? »  
  
Altaïr s'éclaircit la gorge, interrompant son épouse en lui faisant comprendre que le moment était mal choisi pour une telle situation. Casiopée soupira.  
  
« Nous règlerons ça plus tard. ! commenta-t-elle. Tiny se chargera de mettre un sort de ventilation dans ta chambre. ! »  
  
Sirius acquiesça et se hâta d'aller trouver l'Elfe de Maison. Harry ne s'était pas encore totalement fait au si radical changement de comportement de Sirius, mais il fut tiré de ses réflexions par James qui mit fin au silence gêné qui s'était ensuivit.  
  
«- Euh, au fait, maman, je te présente Harry Calaway. ! Harry, ma mère. !  
  
- Bonsoir. ! répondit poliment Harry, un peu mal à l'aise. Enchanté de vous connaître. !  
  
- Moi de même, Harry. ! répondit-elle en lui souriant chaleureusement. Jimmy m'a tellement parlé de toi. ! Et je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour mon fils. !  
  
- Ce. c'était tout naturel, Mrs Potter. ! »  
  
Sirius surgit alors dans la pièce, mettant fin à la conversation et tirant Harry d'une situation un peu gênante pour lui.  
  
«- Euh, m'man ! lança Sirius. Tiny me fait dire que le dîner est prêt à être servit !  
  
- Et bien, dans ce cas, passons à table sans plus attendre. ! » proposa Casiopée, en se levant, imitée par son mari, la mère de James et les trois adolescents.  
  
Tous les six gagnèrent la salle à manger où un copieux repas les attendait.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et, une fois de plus, Harry et Sirius étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier, discutant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Harry décida de tenter quelque chose.  
  
«- Euh, Sirius. ?  
  
- Hum ? répondit-il, assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, une jambe pendant dans le vide, l'autre dans sa chambre.  
  
- Remus est un loup-garou, non ? »  
  
Sirius fit un tel bond que Harry eut peur qu'il passe par la fenêtre. La réaction de son futur parrain le prit, d'ailleurs au dépourvu, bien qu'il se soit vite reprit.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça. ? répliqua, d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus neutre possible, Sirius.  
  
- Et bien, de là où je viens, je connaissais quelqu'un qui était lycanthrope. ! répondit, évasivement, Harry. Et, j'ai crû remarquer que Remus présentait les mêmes symptômes. ! Son absence lors de la pleine lune de juin était, peut-être un pur fruit du hasard, bien que j'en doute, vu son air constamment fatigué qui ne fait que s'aggraver quand la période de pleine lune approche., le fait que ses sens soient bien plus développés que la normal. ! Et puis, il a dit lui-même qu'il ne pourrait pas venir, pour voir le match de Quidditch dont parlait James. ! Et ça tombe un soir de pleine lune, également. ! »  
  
Sirius l'observa d'un air méfiant et resta un long moment silencieux, semblant jauger Harry du regard, comme s'il essayait d'estimer jusqu'à quel point il pouvait lui faire confiance.  
  
« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, tout d'un coup ? » s'étonna Sirius, sans vraiment répondre à la question.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
  
« J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. ! Et ça m'est venu à l'esprit, c'est tout ! »  
  
Sirius le fixa à nouveau.  
  
«- Cette perspective n'a pas l'air de te déranger. ! commenta-t-il.  
  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me gênerai. ! rétorqua Harry. Après tous, les personnes atteintes de lycanthropie sont, avant tout, des êtres humains à part entière. ! Sauf que, une nuit par moi, ils deviennent un montre sanguinaire et meurtrier. ! Mais ils n'ont jamais demandé à avoir ce don, ils doivent faire avec, c'est tout. ! Mais il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur d'eux. ! Après tout, ils sont comme toi et moi, durant une grande majorité de l'année. ! »  
  
Sirius esquissa distraitement un signe de tête positif, semblant approuver les propos de l'adolescent.  
  
« Alors, c'est pour ça que vous êtes des Animagi, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Cette fois, Sirius le regarda de travers.  
  
«- D'où tu sors ça. ?  
  
- Le fait que, le soir de pleine lune de juin, James, Peter et toi, vous n'étiez pas, vous non plus, dans le dortoir. ! Et aussi à cause du chien de la photo que j'avais vu chez Remus. ! On vous voit toujours ensemble, James, Remus et toi., et, plus rarement, Peter. ! Or, sur cette photo, on n'y voit que James et Remus. ! Donc, il manque deux d'entre vous., et comme l'un prend la photo, l'autre ne peut être que le chien. ! Et puis, le surnom "Corny" que tu as donné à James lorsqu'on est arrivé chez toi, il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, me laissait supposer que vous aviez des surnoms, sûrement en référence avec vos talents d'Animagi. ! »  
  
Sirius resta silencieux.  
  
« Et puis, en cherchant mon livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je suis tombé, par hasard sur un papier qui traînait. ! ajouta Harry, désignant un parchemin, sûrement égaré par Sirius, sur lequel s'étalait, un texte raturé (sûrement un brouillon) où on pouvait cependant lire : "Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, Spécialistes en assistances aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups sont fiers de vous présenter". Et j'ai repensé au fameux chien de la photo que j'ai vu chez Remus et que James avait appelé Patmol. ! »  
  
Nouveau silence de Sirius. Silence qui fut briser, au plus grand soulagement de ce dernier, par l'arrivée de Tiny qui venait leur annoncer que le Déjeuner était prêt. !  
  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius n'avait pas trop sû quoi répondre, devant les "preuves" de Harry. Mais, une chose était sûr, un "Conseil de guerre" des Maraudeurs s'imposait. ! Heureusement que ses amis devaient arrivés le lendemain. ! Entre temps, il lui faudrait éviter le sujet. ! D'ailleurs, même Harry n'y fit plus allusion, bien que Sirius se doutait que ce n'était que partie remise. !  
  
* * * * *  
  
Le lendemain soir, sitôt ses deux amis arrivés (Harry soupçonna Sirius de leur avoir envoyé un hibou en urgence), Sirius les accapara et tous trois s'isolèrent pour discuter du cas de Harry.  
  
«- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda, finalement, James, une fois que Sirius leur eut expliqué, en détail, ce qui s'était passé.. Parce que là, on a vraiment un problème. !  
  
- On pourrai lui jeter un sortilège d'Amnésie. ! proposa Sirius, en marchant de long en large.  
  
- Non. ! Ca serait trop dangereux. ! Seuls les sorciers spécialisés, tels que les Oubliators, dans la pratique de ce sort sont autorisés à l'employé car, mal lancé, ce sort peu avoir de terrible conséquence. ! rétorqua Remus, plus pâle que de coutume.  
  
- Et puis, ça ne serait pas très sympa de lui faire ça alors qu'il m'a quand même sauvé la vie plusieurs fois ! objecta James. Et puis, Lunard a raison, on n'est pas habilités pour avoir recours à un tel sort. ! Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui faire ça. !  
  
- Tu vois une autre solution, alors ? » rétorqua, avec mauvaise humeur, Sirius.  
  
Il y eut un long moment de silence, qui fut finalement brisé par James.  
  
«- Patmol, tu as bien dit que Harry ne semblait pas gêné par le fait que Remus soit un Loup-garou. ?  
  
- Euh oui. ! approuva Sirius. Et alors. ?  
  
- Alors, dans ce cas., il y aurai peut-être une solution. ! continua, lentement, James.  
  
- Le prendre avec nous. ? réalisa Remus. Cornedrue, vraiment, tu crois que. ?  
  
- C'est hors de question. ! répliqua, catégoriquement, Sirius. On ne le connais que depuis. même pas deux mois. !  
  
- Je sais que c'est dur à comprendre, mais j'ai toute confiance en lui. ! rétorqua James.  
  
- Pareil pour moi. ! acquiesça Remus, l'air préoccupé. Et c'est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter, j'en suis certain. !  
  
- Moi aussi. ! concéda Sirius, mal à l'aise. Cependant. ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. ! Après tout, il nous a fallut trois ans pour y parvenir. !  
  
- Mais nous ne pouvions compter sur aucune aide quand nous l'avons fait, nous devions nous débrouiller par nous-même en ne comptant que sur le fait qu'on était plutôt bons en Métamorphose. ! protesta James. Là, Harry pourrait y arriver rapidement, avec notre aide. ! On a bien réussi avec Peter. ! »  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence et Remus acquiesça.  
  
« Cornedrue n'a pas tort. ! Ca pourrait se faire. ! Et puis, il faut admettre qu'il vous avait bien couvert, le lendemain de la pleine lune de juin, d'après ce que vous m'en avez raconté. ! Et puis, étant donné qu'il a découvert le secret des Maraudeurs. ! » commenta-t-il.  
  
Sirius soupira.  
  
«- D'accord. ! Vous n'avez peut-être pas tort. ! Et puis, de toute façon, c'est la seule solution. !  
  
- Donc la décision est prise. ! conclut James. On fait de lui un Animagus en lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire et. j'y pense, Patmol, c'est toi qui a notre livre, non ?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry était allongé sur le ventre sur son matelas, lisant un de ses manuels scolaires, et releva à peine les yeux lorsque Sirius entra dans la pièce, suivit des deux autres Maraudeurs. Le Maître des lieux s'avança, sans un mot vers les étagères, y prit un livre et s'arrêta devant Harry.  
  
«- Lis-ça. ! lâcha-t-il finalement, d'un ton sentencieux, en laissant tomber le bouquin juste devant le nez de Harry qui, intrigué, jeta un ?il à la couverture et ne pû s'empêcher de sourire, en lisant le titre "Comment devenir un Animagus en dix leçons ?" et dont l'auteur n'était autre que. "Patmol et Cornedrue" (nda : Livre qui ne fut jamais édité et resta donc en un seul et unique exemplaire)  
  
- On veut bien que tu te joignes à nous, mais à condition que tu potasses à fond ce livre. ! expliqua James. Et, avec notre aide, tu devrais y arriver dans les trois mois à venir, quatre au grand maximum. ! Mais, bien sûr, ça doit rester un secret, et entre nous, et surtout., ça te dit, ou pas, de le faire ?  
  
- Bien sûr. ! répondit Harry en souriant. Et, vous pouvez compter sur mon silence sur tout ça. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
« J'PREND HARRY ! »  
  
Sirius et James échangèrent un regard.  
  
« Eh, j'l'ai dit d'abord. ! rétorqua James.  
  
- Non c'est moi. ! riposta Sirius.  
  
- Non, moi. !  
  
- J'te dis que c'est moi. !  
  
- STOP. ! »  
  
Tous deux se turent et se tournèrent vers Remus qui les observait, l'air exaspéré qu'il s'efforçait d'adopter mais qui était démentit par la petite lueur amusée qui animait ses yeux clairs. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés, depuis l'arrivée des deux autres Maraudeurs au "Septième Ciel" et de leur décision de faire de Harry l'un des leurs, et ils avaient décidés de se faire un petit match de Quidditch et se trouvaient donc dans le stade de Quidditch (qui appartenait au grand-oncle de Sirius, d'après ce qu'en savait Harry), en compagnie de onze autres membres de la famille de Sirius. Remus, qui s'était proposé de prendre le rôle d'arbitre, avait accepté que Sirius et James soient les Capitaines d'équipe mais avait deviné le problème bien avant que ça n'arrive. ! Bien évidemment, tous deux voulaient le jeune Attrapeur dans leur équipe ! Celui-ci semblant d'ailleurs bien s'amuser de la situation., sous le regard étonné des autres (c'était le premier "match" qu'ils faisaient depuis l'arrivée de Harry, le stade n'étant pas toujours disponible).  
  
«- On va laisser le hasard décider qui sera le premier à choisir. ! commenta Remus, en sortant une Mornille de sa poche, avant de lancer la pièce.  
  
- PILE ! » hurlèrent, en ch?ur, les deux adolescents.  
  
Remus soupira, exaspéré, alors que Harry éclatait de rire.  
  
«-Bon. ! soupira Remus, en jetant un regard à ses deux amis qui échangèrent un regard provocateur. Bon on le refait. ! »  
  
Il relança à nouveau la pièce qu'il avait ramassé au préalable.  
  
«- FACE !  
  
- C'est pas vrai. ! s'exaspéra Remus, en récupérant à nouveau la pièce, s'efforçant d'ignorer Harry qui était mort de rire. Vous le faites exprès ou quoi tous les deux. ? Bon, on laisse tomber la pièce. ! J'ai une autre idée. ! ajouta-t-il. Arcturus, tu peux me passer ton chapeau, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il, en se tournant vers un cousin de Sirius qui se hâta d'enlever son chapeau. Merci. ! »  
  
Sur ce, il rangea la pièce dans sa poche et y prit une plume et un parchemin qu'il coupa en deux. Sur chaque partie, il écrivit le nom de l'un des deux Capitaines et les montra ensuite à tous, avant de les plier soigneusement et les mettre dans le chapeau.  
  
« Orion, prend un papier. ! » commenta, calmement, Remus, en tendant au frère aîné de Sirius, le chapeau.  
  
Celui-ci obtempéra et tendit à Remus le papier.  
  
«- Alors, le premier à choisir sera. ! commença-t-il, tout en dépliant le parchemin. James. !  
  
- OUAIS. ! s'écria ce dernier, visiblement ravie. Bon, j'prend Harry. ! ajouta-t-il, en se tournant vers l'adolescent, qui s'était calmé, Durant les préparatifs de Remus.  
  
- Hum. ! grommela Sirius. Ben, je prend Arcturus. !  
  
- Orion.!  
  
- Vega !  
  
- Regulus  
  
- Procyon !  
  
- Sélénite !  
  
- Adelbarran. !  
  
- Clavius ! (nda :nom de l'un des "cratères" de la lune)  
  
- Tycho ! (nda ;un autre cratère)  
  
- Lyra ! (de la constellation de la Lyre)  
  
- Et Léo ! » (de la constellation du Lion) conclut Sirius.  
  
Sitôt les équipes faites, James et Sirius désignèrent les postes de chacun et le match commença, James ayant amené son balai et celui d'Anthony (Harry se demanda comment il avait réussit à obtenir de son ancien Attrapeur de lui confier son balai pour les vacances), alors que les autres avaient leur propre balai. Bien sûr, l'équipe de James se révéla, sans conteste, la meilleure, malgré les efforts acharnés de celle de Sirius qui envoyait judicieusement les Cognard sur les joueurs adverses, nuisant ainsi bons nombres d'actions des Poursuiveurs, ou de l'Attrapeur. ! Mais le match s'acheva finalement, une heure plus tard, sur le score de deux cent trente à soixante, en faveur de l'équipe de James, Harry n'ayant pas eu trop de mal à battre Tycho qui faisait un piètre Attrapeur. Mais, Sirius exigeant une revanche, un autre match recommença, après quelques remaniements au sein des équipes. Cette fois, le match fut un peu plus serré, mais fut, incontestablement gagné par l'équipe, une fois de plus, de James, après une lutte acharnée entre Harry et Orion qui se révéla être un assez bon Attrapeur mais qui ne faisait pas le poids contre Harry qui conclut le deuxième match sur le score de deux cents à soixante-dix.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà, fini. ! Alors le titre du chapitre 13 : Fin de vacances Mouvementée et sera, très probablement en deux parties, surtout maintenant que g eu une nouvelle idée qui va corser encore plus les vacances de Harry. ! Notamment avec une nouvelle manifestation de sa cicatrice, qui sera bien moins bénigne que celle qu'il a eu lors du match. ! Et à cause des conséquences que cela va avoir. ! Mais aussi à cause de l'entraînement de Harry pour devenir un Animagus, sous la tutelle de James ( g longtemps hésité à le mettre dans ce chapitre, ou plus tard), le match de Quidditch auxquels ils vont assister. ! Un aveu que James va faire. ! Et la rencontre de Harry avec Franck Potter (son grand-père si vous préférez). ! 


	14. Premier jour chez les Potter

Voilà, j'ai enfin fini le chapitre 13, qui fait, tout de même seize pages, alors que ce n'est que le premier jour chez les Potter. ! Et vue tout ce que j'ai prévu pour les trois semaines à venir, je sens que la suite va encore être coupée en deux parties (en gros, probablement trois chapitres uniquement consacrés aux vacances chez les Potter) ! Enfin, je verrai bien. !  
  
Ensuite, un gros merci, pour leur review, à : Ayashini, Melepha, Prongs, Oceane et Pharianne (ben, c pas loin. ! Enfin, si tu veux, j't'expliquerai par mail, ou laors tu patiente jusqu'au chapitre 19 ou 20. !), Kouteni (le L/J, c pas encore vraiment pour tout de suite. ! Mais, d'ici le chapitre prochain., il y aura déjà quelque chose. !!), Chen (alias Sarah), Morgane, Jaligny (t'inquiètes, il en aura encore l'occasion. ! lol !)  
  
Sinon, comme toujours :  
  
Le Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (à part l'histoire et quelques personnages) mais à JKR...!  
  
Titre : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe  
  
Auteur : Cécilia  
  
Chapitre : 13- du point de vue de Harry. Son premier jour chez les Potter.  
  
Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic. alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE  
  
Céc.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 13 : Premier jour chez les Potter  
  
Le matin du douze août, Harry et Sirius furent réveillés de bonne heure, par Céleste qui avait déboulée dans la chambre de son frère, pour sauter sur son lit, le réveillant en sursaut et sortant Harry du sommeil par la même occasion.  
  
« DEBOUT. ! cria la petite fille. SIRI, HARRY, DEBOUT.! »  
  
Sirius grommela et jeta un regard à son réveil, encore un peu dans le coltar.  
  
«- Céleste, ça va pas ou quoi. ? Il est que huit heures. ! grogna-t- il, en se mettant son oreiller sur la tête. Alors dehors et laisse-moi dormir. !  
  
- Mais. ? Siri. !  
  
- Il y a pas de "Mais, Siri" qui tienne. ! riposta la voix de son frère, étouffée par l'oreiller. Alors, dehors. ! »  
  
La petite fit une grimace obstinée et, n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, bondit vers la fenêtre dont elle ouvrit violemment les rideaux, la lumière du soleil estival inonda la pièce.  
  
«- SIRI. ! MAMAN M'A DIT DE VOUS REVEILLER. ! cria-t-elle.  
  
- Oh, ça va. ! Ca va, tu as gagné. ! capitula Sirius. Si t'arrêtes de crier comme ça, j'me lève. !  
  
- Et puis, James est déjà là. ! ajouta la petite s?ur, en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il attend en bas, avec maman ! »  
  
Cette remarque suffit à réveiller totalement les deux adolescents.  
  
«- On est déjà le douze ? s'étonna Harry, en étouffant un bâillement.  
  
- Faut croire. ! marmonna Sirius, assis sur son lit, se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un air pas inspiré. Bon, on ferai mieux de ne pas faire attendre Corny trop longtemps. ! »  
  
Harry sourit. Depuis qu'il avait été accepté par les Maraudeurs, les trois ne s'étaient pas privé de s'appeler par leur surnom respectif devant lui.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, après un rapide passage à la salle de bain, tous deux descendirent. Une fois dans l'entrée, Harry y déposa son sac et suivit le Maraudeur jusqu'au Salon, où ils trouvèrent James qui les attendait, patiemment, entouré par Céleste et quelques autres cousins de Sirius.  
  
«- Salut les gars. ! lança-t-il en apercevant ses deux amis. Alors, comme ça on dormait encore ?  
  
- Ouais. ! marmonna Sirius. Et si tu nous disais ce qui t'emmène de si bonne heure ?  
  
- Sirius (là, c'est par rapport aux enfants), je t'ai dit, hier, que ma mère doit se rendre au Ministère et qu'elle voulait absolument s'assurer que Harry soit bien installé chez nous avant de partir. ! répliqua James.  
  
- On a, quand même, le temps de manger, avant ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Ben, toi, tu fais ce que tu veux mais, Harry, tu pourrais toujours prendre ton petit-déj, chez moi, non ?  
  
- Ca me dérange pas d'attendre, mais j'veux pas déranger plus que nécessaire et. !  
  
- Oh, ça dérangera pas du tout. ! Pour tout te dire, moi non plus, je n'ai pas encore manger, alors. ! » répliqua James en souriant.  
  
Sur ce, Harry partit donc avec James, après avoir salué et remercié tout le monde (du moins, tous ceux qui étaient déjà debout), et Sirius, qui les raccompagna jusqu'à la rue.  
  
«- Eh, Patmol, pourquoi tu viendrais pas passer la journée à la maison, avec nous. ? proposa alors James.  
  
- J'crois pas que ce soit possible. ! répondit Sirius avec une grimace. Pendant que Harry saluait tout le monde, ma mère m'a fait savoir qu'elle voulait emmener tout le monde pour faire quelques achats. !  
  
- Ah. ! Ben, de toute façon, tu sais où j'habite. ! Et je vous inviterai à la maison, Remus et toi. !  
  
- Hum ! D'ailleurs, vous feriez bien d'y aller si tu veux pas trop faire attendre ta mère. ! répliqua Sirius, désignant sa montre.  
  
- Ouais. ! Ben, à plus alors ! Et amuse-toi bien pour vos achats. ! conclut James, légèrement ironique sur ces derniers moments, connaissant assez bien ce que c'était que d'aller faire des courses avec les Black.  
  
- Hum. ! Et vous, ne profitez pas d'être rien que vous deux pour faire des bêtises ! répliqua Sirius, en adoptant un ton sentencieux.  
  
- Oui papa ! plaisanta James. On y va, Harry ?  
  
- C'est quand tu veux ! répondit ce dernier en souriant. Ben, salut Sirius, et merci pour m'avoir invité chez toi pour ces trois dernières semaines. !  
  
- C'était normal. ! rétorqua ce dernier en souriant. Et tu vas trouver que c'est bien calme, chez James, par rapport à chez moi. ! Allez, on s'voit plus tard, moi, il faut que j'aille prendre mon petit- déjeuner. ! »  
  
Sur ce, James et Harry partirent le long de la rue, tandis que Sirius rentrait chez lui. Chemin faisant, les deux adolescents discutaient de tout et de rien.  
  
«- Ta mère travaille au Ministère ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Non, pas vraiment. ! Mon père y travail en tant que Auror, mais ma mère appartient à une association, créée au sein du Ministère, qui intervient auprès des gens, en cas d'attaque de Voldemort. ! Mais là, c'est qu'une petite réunion de mise au point. ! expliqua James. C'est une sorte de "cellule de crise" si tu préfères. !  
  
- Hum. ! répondit simplement Harry, voyant ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais tu dois être souvent seul chez toi, alors. ?  
  
- Pas tant que ça. ! Ces réunions n'ont lieux qu'une fois par mois et, l'association n'intervient qu'au cas où. il y aurait des survivants. ! Donc pas souvent. ! ajouta James, en s'assombrissant. Donc, ma mère est assez souvent à la maison. ! Tout autant que mon père est absent. ! » ajouta-t-il, légèrement sarcastique sur les bords.  
  
La discussion continua sur des sujets plus "joyeux" et tourna principalement sur le Quidditch, jusqu'à ce que.  
  
« On est presque arrivé. ! » annonça soudain James, en s'engageant dans une rue qui s'ouvrait sur leur droite.  
  
Harry jetait un regard autour de lui, alors qu'ils avançaient dans la petite rue paisible, encadrée par des maisons aux proportions plus que respectables et bordée d'une rangée de hauts peupliers.  
  
«- Cette rue est l'une des rares du quartier à être exclusivement habitée par des gens de notre monde. ! commenta James.  
  
- Mais, dis-moi, avec Voldemort, tes parents n'ont pas peur de te laisser sortir seul comme ça ? s'étonna Harry, repensant à quelque chose. Parce que j'ai crû comprendre que Voldemort ne vous faisait pas la vie facile. ! »  
  
James eut, à l'étonnement de Harry, un léger rire.  
  
« Si tu veux vraiment que je te réponde, je le ferai une fois qu'on sera à la maison. ! »  
  
Mais, moins d'une minute plus tard, après une courbe de la rue, ils atteignirent une vaste propriété, entourée par un mur de pierre et de hauts et épais arbres qui la masquait à la vue des gens de l'extérieur. James s'avança, en maître des lieux, vers le portail. Harry observa son futur père qui murmura quelque chose que Harry ne pû saisir et le battant s'ouvrit. James s'écarta, invitant ainsi son camarade à passer devant lui et tous deux pénétrèrent dans la propriété, le portail se refermant derrière eux.  
  
« Bienvenu à Godric's Hollow ! » lança joyeusement James, alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur un petit chemin soigneusement entretenu qui serpentait entre d'autres rangées d'arbres.  
  
Harry sentit son c?ur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Godric's Hollow., un nom qui lui était familier. ! L'endroit où habitaient ses parents le soir où Voldemort les avait assassinés., d'après ce que Hagrid avait, un jour laissé, échappé dans une conversation qu'ils avaient eu, lorsque Harry était en première année. ! Donc, ça signifiait aussi que, visiblement, à la mort de ses parents, James récupérerait la propriété pour y fonder sa propre famille.  
  
« Par contre, je tiens à te prévenir, le Manoir risque de te paraître un peu vieillot ! reprit James, après un moment de marche silencieuse. Godric's Hollow est dans ma famille depuis des générations. ! Pour la petite anecdote, il paraît que Godric Gryffondor, l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, y a vécu dans son enfance. ! Mais bon, ça n'a jamais été prouvé. ! Quoiqu'il en soit cet endroit est vieux comme mathusalem, mais c'est ça qui fait tout son charme. ! Enfin, tu va voir par toi-même. ! »  
  
En effet, au même instant, ils sortirent du couvert des arbres et Harry resta bouche-bée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Un petit muret de pierre entourait une vaste propriété à l'extrémité de laquelle se dressait un imposant manoir d'un style digne de l'époque victorienne, ou un autre genre tout aussi ancien.  
  
«- Whoa. ! souffla-t-il, stupéfait, au grand amusement de James.  
  
- Tu as pas encore tout vu. ! commenta-t-il. Allez, viens ! »  
  
Sur ce, tous deux s'avancèrent vers le petit portillon en fer forgé qui fermait l'accès au "jardin" aux proportions plus qu'impressionnantes et s'engagèrent dans une allée qui serpentait entre des parterres de fleurs en tout genre, mais parfaitement entretenus et ordonnés, et des arbustes taillés aux formes diverses disséminés sur la pelouse. Une fois sur le vaste perron en marbre blanc, James ouvrit la porte d'entrée, fit passer son invité devant lui et tous deux pénétrèrent dans le vaste Manoir des Potter.  
  
Harry était ébahit et ne trouvait aucun mot assez fort pour décrire l'endroit, où rien n'avait été négligé, où les murs, encadrements des portes, socles des statues, cadres des tableaux, rampes de l'imposant escalier (dans une moindre mesure que celui de Poudlard mais impressionnant quand même), . tout avait été minutieusement travaillé et avait des finitions irréprochables., y compris le lustre en cristal qui pendait du plafond, apportant ainsi un éclairage supplémentaire ! Il ne faisait aucun doute que le créateur de ces lieux avait eu d'énormes moyens et un goût du luxe évident. ! L'adolescent se remettait à peine de sa stupéfaction, sous le regard amusé de James, lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit sur leur gauche.  
  
« Ah, Jimmy ! Je me demandais quand tu allais arriver avec ton ami. ! » s'exclama Mrs Potter en venant vers eux, l'air tout aussi chaleureuse que la fois où Harry l'avait rencontrée chez les Black.  
  
Sa grand-mère (ça lui faisait bizarre de penser à ça, mais c'était le mot exact, après tout) lui rappelait une autre personne, bien que Harry soit incapable de dire qui. Grande et mince, les cheveux bruns soigneusement attachés, ses yeux bleus (visiblement, c'était une manie que le fils ait les yeux de sa mère) foncés brillants d'un éclat bienveillant, elle attirait sans aucune doute la sympathie et Harry l'aimait bien.  
  
«- Bienvenu chez nous, Harry ! lança-t-elle en se tournant vers ce dernier. J'aurai aimée avoir le temps de m'assurer que tu t'installes bien mais là, je ne suis vraiment pas en avance. ! commenta-t-elle, en jetant un regard à une horloge de grand-mère qui trônait près de la porte par laquelle elle était arrivée. Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps mais. ! Enfin, je compte sur toi, Jimmy pour faire le nécessaire que ton ami s'installe correctement. !  
  
- Oui, M'man ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Harry sera entre de bonne mains. !  
  
- Hum. ! commenta, simplement sa mère. Bon, sinon, le petit-déjeuner vous attend dans la salle à manger et, en cas de problème, Jimmy, je te laisse voir ça avec les Elfes, d'accord. ?  
  
- Oui, Maman ! » répéta, une fois encore, James.  
  
Elle s'avança vers la porte d'entrée mais se ravisa, et se retourna vers les deux adolescents.  
  
« Ah, oui, sinon, je devrais être rentrée pour dix-sept heures. ! Et. !  
  
- Oui, Maman ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on est assez grands pour pouvoir passer quelques heures seuls à la maison ! Et tu ferai bien d'y aller car tu vas finir par être en retard au Ministère. !  
  
- Tu as raison. ! Ah, c'est vraiment pas de chance que cette réunion tombe aujourd'hui. ! soupira-t-elle. Au fait, Jimmy, j'y pense, il y a une lettre de Poudlard, et une autre aussi pour ton ami. ! »  
  
Sur ce, elle quitta la maison, sous le regard amusé de Harry.  
  
«- Je vais bientôt avoir dix-sept ans et c'est à peine si elle concède à me laisser seul à la maison pour quelques heures. ! grommela James. Elle est bien trop protectrice. !  
  
- Toi, au moins, tu as tes parents ! lâcha, plus instinctivement qu'autre chose, Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'une petit douleur sur son torse le ramène à la réalité, alors que sa médaille lui "rappelait" d'éviter ce genre d'allusion.  
  
- Désolé, je ne voulais pas donner l'impression de me plaindre. ! s'excusa-t-il aussitôt. J'aime bien ma mère, c'est juste que. ! »  
  
Il s'interrompit et un silence gêné s'installa, Harry regrettant, une fois de plus, de ne pas avoir sû tenir sa langue. James se décida finalement à rompre le silence en changeant de sujet.  
  
«- Bon, on va commencer par monter tes affaires, puis on ira manger et voir nos lettres de Poudlard. ! Ca te va. ?  
  
- Pas de problème. ! approuva Harry. Je te suis !  
  
- Il vaut mieux car, au début, c'est un peu compliqué de s'y retrouver., quand on a pas l'habitude. ! répliqua James avec un léger sourire. Enfin, n'empêche, Dumbledore a parfaitement retenu ton petit "programme" de vacances, pour faire envoyer ta lettre en même temps que la mienne. ! Euh, sinon, je voulais te demander. ! ajouta-t-il, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'escalier. Tu préfèrerai avoir une chambre pour toi, ou qu'on partage la mienne ? Enfin, j'te dis ça parce que, jusque là, tu as pas eu vraiment l'occasion d'avoir un tant soit peu d'intimité. ! Alors, c'est comme tu préfères. !  
  
- Ben, ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi. ! C'est comme tu veux. !  
  
- Tu es sûr ? insista James, avant de reprendre alors que Harry confirmait d'un signe de tête. Ben, je suppose que, dans ce cas, tout autant que tu viennes dans ma chambre. ! Après tout, c'est plus. convivial, on va dire. ! »  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un autre signe de tête, alors que tous deux gravissaient l'escalier. Tous deux restèrent un moment silencieux et Harry en profitait pour observer, plus en détail l'endroit. Tout l'émerveillait dans cette immense bâtisse. !  
  
Alors, c'était ici qu'il passerait les premiers mois de sa vie, d'ici quelques années. ? Il ressentit un pincement au c?ur à cette pensée. ! Quinze mois, c'était le temps qu'il passerait avec ses parents, avant qu'ils ne soient assassinés par Voldemort. ! Quinze mois, c'est très peu. ! Il secoua la tête, chassant ses sombres pensées de son esprit. Le moment était mal choisit pour songer à tout ce qu'il aurait pû avoir si Pettigrow n'avait pas été un traître. ! Et voilà qu'il recommençait. !  
  
Harry se gifla mentalement, pour se reprendre, et reprit son observation de l'endroit où il se trouvait. James, marchant légèrement devant lui, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'air préoccupé qu'avait dû avoir Harry pendant un moment, emmenait Harry le long d'un couloir dont le sol était recouvert d'un tapis richement tissé et si épais qu'il étouffait le bruit de leur pas.  
  
Les couleurs rouge et or dominaient, jusque dans les tapis ou les blasons portant les armes des Potter que Harry eut l'occasion d'apercevoir dans le couloir. Un oiseau au plumage écarlate et doré, perché sur l'une des pattes avant d'un lion allongé sur le sol, la tête dressée fièrement. Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ce qui avait pû pousser son aïeul qui avait créé la lignée des Potter, des centaines d'années auparavant, à prendre le Phénix en emblème. ! Sur leur passage, l'oiseau gonfla ses plumes, le lion secoua son épaisse crinière ébouriffée, et Harry ne put réprimer un sourire, en comparant la crinière de l'animal aux cheveux noirs du garçon qui le précédait. ! Au moins, ça expliquerait d'où provenait ce trait, visiblement héréditaire, des Potter. !  
  
« Tu as de la chance qu'ils fassent ça. ! En temps normal, ils ne prennent même pas la peine de bouger quand on a des visiteurs. ! Pour t'en faire une idée, Sirius, qui est pourtant venu un nombre incalculable de fois, ne les a jamais vu bouger, ou peut-être qu'une seule fois. ! Et encore. ! » commenta soudain James, ramenant Harry à la réalité.  
  
Semblant remarquer que son camarade ne le suivait plus, James s'était arrêté, pour remarquer ce que Harry observait.  
  
« C'est les armes de ma famille. ! Je trouve que ces deux là en font, parfois, un peu trop mais bon. ! Enfin, au bout d'un moment, on ne leur prête même plus attention. ! » conclut le maître des lieux.  
  
Harry esquissa un signe de tête affirmatif et sortit de son observation du blason.  
  
«- En tout cas, c'est vraiment. superbe. chez toi. ! lâcha-t-il, distraitement.  
  
- Hum. ! répliqua James, l'air légèrement amusé. Ca peut être un avantage d'avoir eu un ancêtre qui avait un goût très prononcé pour le luxe, l'opulence et le besoin de le montrer à tous . ! ajouta-t-il, avec un léger sarcasme. Mais il paraît qu'il était quelque peu égocentrique. ! ajouta-t-il, en haussant les épaules. Mais on va dire que ça paye bien d'être Auror.. !  
  
- Ah bon ?  
  
- Ouais. ! Chez les Potter, on est Auror de père en fils. ! commenta- t-il, avec un sourire désabusé. C'est une tradition familiale. ! Enfin, Auror ou son équivalent de l'époque. ! Ce qui fait que, au fur et à mesure des génération, notre famille a accumulé une sacrée petite fortune. ! Enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te raconte ça. ! Ca ne doit pas t'intéresser toutes ces histoires de famille. ! reprit-il, semblant revenir à l'instant présent. Allez viens, on arrive bientôt à ma chambre. ! »  
  
En effet, ils atteignirent, presque aussitôt une porte sur laquelle était fixée une plaque dorée sur laquelle était gravé le prénom de l'adolescent. James l'ouvrit et invita Harry à passer devant lui.  
  
« Bienvenu dans mon repaire attitré. ! commenta, amusé, James, en entrant à la suite de son "invité". Personne ne peut y entrer sans mon autorisation préalable. ! Et puis., tiens, d'ailleurs, où est-il passé ? Gaïa. ? Eh, oh ! »  
  
Un miaulement ravi retentit alors et un chat au pelage tigré jaillit d'une porte entrouverte, pour sauter dans les bras de son maître, en ronronnant avec force, alors qu'il lui caressait la tête derrière les oreilles.  
  
« Harry, je te présente Gaïa, mon chat. ! Il est plus efficace que n'importe quel gardien. ! Mais doux comme un agneau avec ceux qu'il connaît. ! » commenta James, en se tournant vers son camarade.  
  
Le chat posa ses yeux verts sur le nouveau, sa queue touffue bougeant calmement. Harry tendit la main vers la tête de l'animal qui la renifla, tout en continuant à ronronner dans les bras de son maître qui paraissait un peu étonné.  
  
«- C'est bizarre. ! Tu es le premier qu'il accepte aussi facilement. ! D'habitude, il est un peu plus méfiant. ! commenta James.  
  
- Tu ne l'emmènes pas à Poudlard ? demanda Harry.  
  
- J'ai essayé de le faire, en première année, mais il était tellement infernal que j'ai dû le renvoyer à ma mère au bout d'une semaine., pour épargner mes amis. ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de coups de griffes ou de dents qu'ils se sont pris. ! ajouta-t-il, avec une légère grimace. Enfin, même maintenant, bien qu'il semble tolérer Sirius et Remus, il refuse tout net la présence de Peter. ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. ! Quoique, même Peter ait une crainte toute particulière envers les chats. ! Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, depuis, je garde Gaïa dans ma chambre. ! » conclut-il, alors que le félin au longs poils soyeux quittait ses bras pour se réceptionner lestement sur le lit de son maître et commencer sa toilette.  
  
Et Harry en profita pour regarder plus en détail, la vaste chambre de son futur père. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il adorait le Quidditch, à en croire le nombre incalculable de posters qui couvraient les murs lambrissés. Les panneaux de bois étaient, tout comme dans le reste du manoir, soigneusement sculptés et ornés d'or et de petites pierres écarlates. Un grand lit, comme ceux des dortoirs de Gryffondor, était placé contre le mur, au milieu de la pièce ("Comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas dépaysé, entre Poudlard et ici !" ironisa James) A l'autre bout de la pièce, une vaste porte fenêtre donnait sur un balcon qui surplombait l'arrière de la propriété. La cage, vide, d'Eole (la chouette effraie de James) traînait dans un coin, près d'une bibliothèque, les étagères du meuble étant recouvertes de livres, et d'un bureau en bois massif et orné d'or. Près du lit, s'ouvrait la porte (qui se révélait mener à la salle de bain) par laquelle était arrivé le chat (qui d'ailleurs, dormait à présent, pelotonné sur le lit) et un vaste placard dont les portes étaient recouvertes de photos. Un épais tapis, semblable à celui du couloir recouvrait une bonne partie du parquet.  
  
« Tu n'as qu'à poser tes affaires près du placard, pour l'instant, et on improvisera après avoir mangé. ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »  
  
Harry ne pu qu'approuver, tous deux ayant, visiblement, aussi faim l'un que l'autre.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« C'est pire qu'à Poudlard. ! soupira Harry, après avoir fait honneur au petit-déjeuner qui les attendait dans la vaste salle à manger, ornée de tableaux, de tapisseries richement brodées et de blasons. Le manteau de la cheminée était jonché de cadres et divers objets décoratifs. A croire que vous vous êtes tous donné le mot pour me gaver de nourriture. ! »  
  
James, en face de lui, se contenta d'un sourire amusé, les pieds négligemment posés sur la table, les bras derrière la tête, confortablement assis sur sa chaise dont seulement deux pieds sur les quatre touchaient le sol. Harry l'observa distraitement, égayé par l'attitude totalement décontractée du maître des lieux. Une autre similitude avec Sirius, d'ailleurs. !  
  
Harry reporta distraitement son attention sur la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Des bougeoirs d'or étaient fixés aux murs, entre chacune des fenêtres, et éclairaient la pièce d'une lumière agréable. Une cheminée, où crépitait un feu, dégageait une chaleur accueillante. Le plafond, situé à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, était composé d'une multitude d'arcades aux voûtes sculptées de fleurs et de créatures légendaires au milieu desquelles étaient peintes des scènes de chasse. La longue table de bois rouge, strié de veinures harmonieuses, dont le vernis étincelant reflétait la lueur des chandelles et les fresques du plafond, et était entourée de chaises d'or à hauts dossiers, surmontés de pommeaux, dont l'assise était recouverte d'un velours rouge à motifs jaunes  
  
« Et encore, ça c'était que le petit-déjeuner. ! commenta James. Attends un peu le déjeuner. ! »  
  
Harry eut une grimace à la perspective d'encore plus de nourriture.  
  
«- Enfin, si tu préfères, on profitera que ma mère n'est pas là pour simplifier la tâche des Elfes de Maison et leur demander un simple sandwich pour ce midi. ! suggéra James.  
  
- Je serait pas contre. ! accepta Harry. Vous avez combien d'Elfes ?  
  
- Quatre. ! répondit, évasivement James. Ma mère n'apprécie pas trop ça mais mon père y tient absolument. ! Les Elfes sont vraiment actifs quand mon père est là, où quand, comme dans ces cas-là, ma mère s'absente aussi, parce que, sinon, les Elfes de Maison ont bien plus de "liberté". ! En plus, ma mère adore faire la cuisine. ! Et c'est très rare qu'elle laisse cette tâche aux Elfes de Maison. ! ajouta-t-il en souriant. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. ! Enfin, tiens, j'y pense, si on allait lire nos lettres de Poudlard. ?  
  
- C'est ce qui était prévu, non ? » commenta Harry en souriant.  
  
Mais aucun d'eux n'avait de motivation pour quitter la table. De sorte que, ayant échangé un regard entendu avec Harry, James murmura un vague "Accio lettres !" et, bientôt, les enveloppes en parchemin portant le sceau de Poudlard retombèrent devant leur destinataire respectif.  
  
«- Je sais qu'il y a des sort plus élaborés mais, sans baguette, j'peux pas encore exploiter les sorts de Déplace-tout et ses équivalents. ! expliqua James.  
  
- Tu t'en sort avec la magie sans baguette ? s'enquit Harry.  
  
- Ca dépend des fois. ! admit James. Mais c'est vrai que le fait d'être un Animagus m'a pas mal aidé. ! D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser. ! On pourrai profiter que ma mère ne soit pas là pour commencer ton entraînement, non ? Tu as lu le premier chapitre ?  
  
- Oui. ! D'ailleurs, c'est très bien écrit. ! ajouta Harry, avant de décacheter l'enveloppe.  
  
- Ben, on s'occupera de ça jusqu'au retour de ma mère et, après, on improvisera. ! » conclut James, avant de s'intéresser à sa propre lettre.  
  
Harry sortit trois feuillets. Les deux premiers étaient l'habituelle lettre de McGonagall pour rappeler la date de rentrée accompagnée de la liste de fourniture pour l'année. Le troisième parchemin était un bref mot de Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry, Je suppose que tes vacances se passent bien, en tout cas probablement mieux que si tu avais dû les passer à Poudlard ! (Harry eut un léger sourire) Sinon, je dois te rappeler que l'argent que je t'ai donné avant ton départ de Poudlard sera amplement suffisant pour couvrir les frais d'achats des fournitures scolaires. ! Tu me le rembourseras quand tu rentreras chez toi ! (L'adolescent repensa à la bourse qui se trouvait parmi ses affaires. Visiblement, Dumbledore préférait le lui rappeler.) A ce propos, nous essayons toujours de trouver un moyen de te ramener chez toi mais il semblerait que ton cas soit un peu plus corsé que prévu et il est fort probable que tu doives passer une bonne partie de la septième année à Poudlard. En tout cas, profites bien de tes dernières semaines de vacances ! Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Alors, comme ça, son retour à son époque n'était pas encore prévu de sitôt ? Harry était partagé entre déception et soulagement. Il était déçu car SON Poudlard lui manquait, mais il en était aussi soulagé car ça lui permettrait de passer plus de temps avec les Maraudeurs. Il rangea la lettre dans sa poche et jeta un regard en coin au Maître des lieux qui observait, visiblement avec intérêt, le troisième parchemin que contenait son propre courrier. Soudain, il se renfrogna légèrement et retourna l'enveloppe. Un petit insigne brillant tomba au creux de sa main gauche.  
  
«- Préfet-en-Chef. ! grommela-t-il.  
  
- Ca n'a pas l'air de te faire particulièrement plaisir. ! commenta Harry.  
  
- Pas vraiment, en effet. ! soupira James. Mais, ça aura au moins l'effet de faire plaisir à mon père. ! ajouta-t-il, avec mauvaise humeur, tout en glissant négligemment l'insigne de Préfet-en-Chef dans l'une de ses poches, où il fut bientôt rejoint par la lettre elle-même. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suppose qu'on ira faire nos courses le vingt-trois août. ! Avant le match. ! Comme ça, Patmol rentrera avec nous, vu que Lunard ne pourra pas venir. ! »  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, tout en rangeant sa lettre dans sa poche, et sans pouvoir réprimer un petit sourire qui n'échappa pas au Maraudeur.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? s'étonna ce dernier.  
  
- Oh rien. ! Je me disais juste que, tous autant que vous êtes, vous utilisez beaucoup plus souvent vos surnoms respectifs qu'avant. !  
  
- Ben, maintenant que tu es au courant, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer à s'obliger à s'appeler par nos prénoms habituels. ! Je dois bien dire, d'ailleurs, que ça n'a pas toujours été facile, vu qu'en deux ans, on a pris l'habitude de s'appeler par nos surnoms de Maraudeurs. ! répondit James. A ce sujet, si on s'intéressait un peu à ta."formation" ? suggéra-t- il en quittant la table, imité par Harry.  
  
- D'accord. ! accepta ce dernier, en souriant à la perspective de ce qui l'attendait.  
  
- Bon, alors, on va aller dans la Bibliothèque. ! On y sera plus au calme. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Un peu plus tard, tous deux étaient dans une vaste pièce du premier étage, remplie de vastes étagères, chargées de livres en tout genre et de grimoires plus anciens les uns que les autres, et de confortables fauteuils et de petites tables soigneusement sculptés. Une fois de plus, Harry songea à la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre ce manoir et Poudlard, par l'agencement des pièces, telles que la Bibliothèque qui, bien que (beaucoup) moins conséquente que celle de Poudlard, offrait cependant un choix relativement vaste. De plus, ici, les murs étaient recouverts de velours rouge imprimé de volutes d'un jaune éclatant. Quelques hautes fenêtres, réparties de chaque côté de la pièce, étaient encadrées de tentures rouges bordées d'or maintenues par de longs cordons dorés, et laissaient entrer à grand flot, les rayons éclatants du soleil estival. Ici aussi, des bougeoirs d'or étaient fixés aux murs, et éclairaient la pièce d'une lumière agréable. Le plafond, situé, également, à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, était composé d'une multitude d'arcades aux voûtes sculptées reprenant d'autres motifs qui, en fait, variaient d'une pièce à l'autre. Tous deux s'installèrent au fond de la pièce sur un large canapé. Harry déposa "Comment devenir un Animagus en dix leçons ?" sur la table.  
  
«- Première leçon. ! Etablir une autocritique, objective, en répertoriant toutes ses qualités et ses défauts. ! résuma James qui, visiblement, connaissait le livre par c?ur.  
  
- C'est fait. ! répondit Harry, sortant un parchemin du livre.  
  
- Hum ! Et voilà la critique que j'ai établit, d'après ce que je sais sur toi. ! commenta James, sortant, à son tour, un parchemin de sa poche, et en le posant sur la table. Alors, aujourd'hui, on devrait faire les trois premières étapes. ! Tu n'as qu'à lire le deuxième chapitre, pendant que je compare les deux listes, d'accord ?  
  
- D'accord. ! » accepta Harry, avant de prendre le livre et le feuilleter, tandis que James, s'armant d'une plume et de patience, entreprenait de chercher les traits de caractères de l'adolescent qui ressortaient sur les deux listes.  
  
En fait, les Maraudeurs avaient expliqués à Harry qu'il devait lire le livre, chapitre par chapitre, au fur et à mesure de son apprentissage, ce que l'adolescent respectait soigneusement. La deuxième partie se révélait être une très longue liste d'animaux accompagnés de leurs caractéristiques principales. Quasiment toutes les espèces possibles et imaginables y étaient inscrites, allant du plus petit rongeur aux plus gros mammifères, en passant par les animaux terrestres, ceux aquatiques, arboricoles ou volant. Harry sourit, marquant un bref arrêt sur le chien et le cerf, notant les similitudes que les deux Maraudeurs intéressés avaient avec leur forme d'Animagus respective. Durant sa lecture, un miaulement sonore retentit dans la pièce, le tirant de ses réflexions, alors que James continuait, consciencieusement, à faire son travail. Gaïa, devant l'indifférence de son maître, vint s'installer sur le canapé, entre les deux adolescents, Harry caressant distraitement la tête bigarrée du félin qui ronronna, fermant paresseusement les yeux.  
  
«- Fini. ! annonça, finalement, James, en posant sa plume sur un troisième parchemin. Alors, tu as lu tout le chapitre 2 ?  
  
- Presque. !  
  
- Ben, quand tu auras fini, il faudra que tu répertorie tous les animaux qui ont au moins une caractéristique commune aux tiennes, dans l'ordre du plus fort coefficient de potentialité de concordance avec toi, au moins, bien sûr. ! » conclut James, en lui tendant le troisième parchemin, où une série d'adjectifs étaient inscrits.  
  
Harry se hâta de finir sa lecture, puis s'intéressa à la feuille, avant d'emprunter un autre parchemin à James et commencer à relever les divers animaux potentiels à être sa forme d'Animagus.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Une heure plus tard, il reposait finalement la plume, ayant finalement établit une liste d'une trentaine d'animaux, les "premières places" étant occupées par de gros félin. Mordillant le bout de sa plume, Harry relut une dernière fois la liste établie par James.  
  
"Courage, sens de l'honneur, fierté, audace, impulsivité, vivacité, perspicacité, intelligence, ruse." la liste était longue, mais moins que la diversité d'animaux qui possédaient au moins un critère en commun avec lui.  
  
«- C'est bon. ! annonça-t-il.  
  
- Dans ce cas, on peut passer à la phase trois. ! commenta James. Enfin, si ça te dit. !  
  
- Pas de problème. ! assura Harry. Je suppose que je dois lire le chapitre 3. ?  
  
- Euh, non, c'est pas vraiment nécessaire, là. ! Il y a juste une incantation à faire, par quelqu'un d'autre. ! D'où l'intérêt d'être à plusieurs. ! Enfin, le mieux, c'est d'être à deux, car, à plus, ça perturbe un peu la concentration et surtout l'efficacité de l'incantation. !  
  
- Ah. ! Tu veux le livre alors ? demanda Harry, tout en jetant un regard au début du chapitre trois, qui titrait, effectivement, "Incantation".  
  
- Je ne serais pas contre, étant donné que je ne me souviens plus trop des paroles exactes et que, dans ton intérêt, je ferai mieux de ne pas me tromper. ! » ajouta-t-il avec une légère grimace.  
  
Harry haussa les sourcils mais se passa de commentaire et tendit le livre à James. Celui-ci se tourna vers son chat qui paressait toujours sur le canapé.  
  
« Allez, Gaïa, sors de là ! » intima-t-il.  
  
Le chat ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête vers son maître.  
  
« Gaïa, dehors. ! »  
  
Le chat bailla, s'étira et quitta lestement le divan, avant de trottiner vers la sortie, la queue dressée.  
  
« Bon, au moins, il n'y aura pas de risque que quelqu'un perturbe ta concentration. ! soupira James en se retournant vers Harry. Alors, il faut que tu fermes les yeux et que tu fasse le vide en toi. ! Pour plus d'efficacité, tu dois te débarrasser de toutes tes pensées parasites et te fixer sur tes caractéristiques dominantes et à la liste que tu viens d'établir, d'accord. ? »  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se laissa aller contre le canapé, et ferma les yeux. James attendit un moment puis, voyant l'adolescent se détendre, il commença l'incantation.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Il referma finalement le livre dans un claquement sec qui suffit à extraire un Harry à l'air épuisé, de la transe dans laquelle l'incantation l'avait plongé.  
  
«- Ok, on arrête là pour aujourd'hui. ! annonça James. Comment te sens-tu ?  
  
- Un peu fatigué mais ça va ! répondit Harry.  
  
- Raison de plus pour en rester là. ! Et puis, de toute façon, la quatrième étape, c'est patienter, jusqu'à la manifestation de l'animal en lequel tu te transformera. ! L'incantation a, seulement, pour but de réveiller les esprits de ces animaux qui ont des traits de caractère commun avec toi. ! Il faut ensuite laisser faire le temps, pour que tu trouve ta forme d'animagus. ! En principe, ça prend dans les deux, trois mois. ! C'est l'étape la plus longue. ! ajouta James, en lui redonnant le bouquin, avant de jeter un ?il à sa montre. Bon, c'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner. ! On ferait mieux de descendre et., au fait. ! s'exclama-t-il soudain, en plongeant la main dans l'une de ses poches. Tiens, prends ça avant. ! »  
  
Harry eut un léger sourire, en prenant la Chocogrenouille que son futur père lui tendait. C'était des gestes tout simples comme celui-là, en plus de ses notes en classes, qui devaient contrebalancer le fait qu'il soit, avant tout, un Maraudeur, et lui avait permit d'avoir, non seulement le poste de Préfet mais aussi celui de Préfet-en-Chef. ! En fait, mine de rien, James était beaucoup plus responsable, organisé et raisonnable qu'on pouvait se l'imaginer de prime abord. ! Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était considéré comme le chef des Maraudeurs, ou qu'il était capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. !  
  
Harry, tout en grignotant distraitement la confiserie, était plongé dans ses réflexions, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une main, passant à quelques millimètres de son nez, ne le ramène à la réalité.  
  
«- Hein ? Quoi ? Tu disais quelque chose ?  
  
- Oh, je voulais m'assurer que tu étais toujours là, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas. ! commenta James, amusé, debout devant lui. Bon, on y va ? »  
  
Harry, dont la fatigue avait soudainement disparu grâce au chocolat, se leva lui aussi et tous deux quittèrent la vaste Bibliothèque.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Après un rapide déjeuner (un simple sandwich), les deux adolescents sortirent par la porte arrière du vaste salon richement meublé, tout comme le reste de la maison, et qui donnait sur une petite terrasse dallée en "L"qui suivait l'angle que formait cette façade de la propriété, entourée d'une haie soigneusement coupée et qui s'ouvrait sur une petite allée qui serpentait dans la partie arrière du jardin.  
  
« Ma chambre est juste au dessus. ! » commenta James, désignant un balcon au premier étage.  
  
Harry acquiesça silencieusement, et reporta son attention, sur la partie arrière du jardin qui restait proportionnel au reste de la propriété et ressemblait plus à un parc qu'autre chose, avec tous ces parterres de fleurs savamment disposés et entretenus, ses hauts et vieux arbres au tronc noueux qui apportait une ombre et une fraîcheur bienvenue en cette heure où le soleil estival était encore au zénith. Suivant James, Harry franchit un petit pont en bois clair qui surplombait un petit lac d'eau limpide qui grouillait de petits poissons écarlates. (nda : ma description est pas terrible, mais, pour vous faire une idée, pensez aux bassins du genre asiatique).  
  
«- Juste par curiosité, où va-t-on comme ça. ? s'enquit Harry.  
  
- D'abord, je te fais visiter. ! Et puis, je pensais qu'on pourrait aller voler un peu. ! »  
  
Disant cela, il désigna quelque chose et, suivant son regard, Harry eut l'étonnement de découvrir que, en plus, les Potter avaient leur propre terrain de Quidditch (bien plus petit que celui de Poudlard, bien sûr, mais tout de même de bonne taille). Décidément, il allait de surprise en surprise.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vers seize heures trente, les deux adolescents, mettant fin aux jeux aériens qui les avaient occupés jusque là, regagnèrent le manoir où les attendait, sur la table de la terrasse, un plateau sur lequel était disposée une carafe remplit d'un jus de citrouilles frais, des verres remplis de glaçons et une assiette chargée de biscuits au chocolat.  
  
«- En tout cas, vos Elfes de Maison sont sacrément prévoyants. ! commenta Harry, amusé, tout en sirotant son verre de jus de citrouilles.  
  
- Bah, on va dire qu'ils connaissent bien mes habitudes., depuis le temps. ! Tiens, après, ça te dirai une partie de bataille explosive. ? »  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, savourant ces moments de tranquillité et plus que plaisants dont il s'efforçait d'en graver les moindres détails dans sa mémoire. Et puis, c'était vraiment (en dehors de la soirée à l'infirmerie) la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion d'être seul avec James. !  
  
Tous deux commencèrent ensuite à parler de tout et de rien, finissant de manger, jusqu'à ce qu'un Elfe de Maison fasse son apparition pour débarrasser la table d'un claquement de doigts, après s'être poliment assurés que les deux sorciers aient assez manger. James et Harry gagnèrent ensuite le salon, où ils se lancèrent dans une partie de bataille explosive après que James ait sortit un paquet un peu roussie d'un tiroir d'uns des meubles massifs et anciens de la pièce.  
  
Ce fut là qu'Elizabeth Potter les découvrit, à son retour, alors que, après une lutte acharnée, James devait finalement s'avouer vaincu.  
  
«- Eh bien, je vois que vous n'avez pas l'air de vous être ennuyés, tous les deux. ! commenta-t-elle.  
  
- Oh, salut, m'man ! lança gaiement James, en l'apercevant. Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer. !  
  
- Tu étais si absorbé par ton jeu, Jimmy ! répondit-elle, en lui souriant, alors qu'il essuyait ses joues noircies par l'explosion des cartes, d'un revers de manche. Alors, Harry, tu as passé une bonne journée. ?  
  
- Excellente, Mrs Potter. ! répondit l'intéressé en souriant.  
  
- Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, Harry. ! répliqua-t- elle. Alors, Jimmy, vous avez pensés à vos lettres de Poudlard ?  
  
- Oui. ! D'ailleurs, j'ai été nommé Préfet-en-Chef. ! marmonna-t-il, vaguement, tout en rassemblant les cartes.  
  
- Oh, mais c'est fantastique, mon chéri ! Ton père va être heureux de l'apprendre quand tu le lui annonceras la semaine prochaine.. ! »  
  
James lâcha les cartes, le teint un peu plus pâle que de coutume.  
  
«- Père rentre la semaine prochaine ? s'exclama-t-il.  
  
- Oui, en effet. ! Ils doivent rentrer plus tôt que prévu de leur mission à Madrid, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit au Ministère ! Avec un peu de chance, pour une fois, il sera là pour ton anniversaire, mon chéri. ! »  
  
Harry vit James grimacer légèrement, visiblement peu emballé par cette perspective.  
  
«- Mais, m'man, il sait que Harry est là, au moins ?  
  
- Oui. ! Et il a dit qu'il aurait ainsi l'occasion de faire sa connaissance. ! » ajouta-t-elle en souriant à Harry.  
  
Il y eut un instant de silence que James se hâta de briser.  
  
«- Au fait, m'man, comment c'est passée ta réunion ?  
  
- Comme d'habitude. ! répondit-elle simplement. On a fait des mises au points et on a parlé de tout et de rien. ! Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez manger, ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
Les deux adolescents grimacèrent en échangeant un regard entendu.  
  
« Bon, je suppose qu'un repas léger s'impose. ! » commenta Elizabeth Potter, en devinant la signification de ce regard.  
  
Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce, laissant son fils et son invité entre eux.  
  
«- Alors, on se refait une partie. ? proposa James, désignant les cartes rassemblées dans sa main.  
  
- Tu as le droit à ta revanche. ! » répondit, simplement, Harry, en souriant.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Et voilà fini. ! Titre du chapitre suivant : Fin de vacances mouvementée (1/2 ?) Et, pour ceux qui, peut-être, se posent la question, on aura très bientôt des nouvelles de Lily. ! ^__^ Même s'il sera pas très gai. ! 


	15. Fin de vacances mouvementée

Hello ! J'suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui promet d'être plus que mouvementé. ! Voilà, alors, finalement, vous verrez bien ce que g décidé pour ce chapitre, si je coupe ou non. !  
  
Petite dédicace : Ce chapitre est tout particulièrement pour "Une fan"(comme promis !!) ! Alors, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira. !  
  
Ensuite, un gros merci, pour leur review, à : Sailor Digitale, Océane et Pharianne, Sophie-Maria (non, effectivement, le courant ne passe pas entre James et son père. ! Franck est beaucoup trop strict et traditionaliste (et cérémonieux, d'où le « père », alors que James appelle sa mère, « maman » sauf en présence de son père. ! ) ! Sinon, oui, on verra Lily dans ce chapitre. !), Lily (je sais qu'il y a quelques trucs plus que bancales dans l'ensemble de la fic, mais, dans ce chapitre là, j'vois pas le problème, donc, si tu pouvais éclairer ma lanterne. !), Maria Potter, Jade, Oyne, Kouteni, Clem, Melepha, Tiffany  
  
Sinon, comme toujours :  
  
Le Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (à part l'histoire et quelques personnages) mais à JKR...!  
  
Titre : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe  
  
Auteur : Cécilia  
  
Chapitre : 14-Fin de vacances mouvementée - On est toujours chez les Potter sauf que, entre l'arrivée de Franck Potter, un match de Quidditch et tout plein d'autre chose, la fin du mois d'août ne va pas être de tout repos pour tout le monde. !  
  
Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic. alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE  
  
Céc.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 14 : Fin de vacances mouvementée  
  
«- Franchement, c'est sûr que, pour cette année, on n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour le Quidditch. ! On va gagner la Coupe les doigts dans le nez. ! s'enthousiasma Sirius.  
  
- Je suis bien du même avis. ! » acquiesça James, d'aussi bonne humeur que son ami.  
  
Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée de Harry chez les Potter, et, Sirius étant venu leur rendre une petite visite, ils avaient, tous trois passés leur après-midi à jouer au Quidditch. ! Si bien qu'ils s'accordaient enfin un repos, discutant de tout et de rien autour de trois grands verres de jus de citrouilles et de fondants du chaudron.  
  
« Au fait, Jamsie, ton père arrive vers quelle heure. ? s'enquit, finalement, Sirius.  
  
- Vers dix-neuf heures. ! grommela James, l'air franchement pas emballé par cette perspective.  
  
- Allez, je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer. ! » tenta Sirius, ne semblant pas vraiment convaincu par ses propres paroles.  
  
Harry, lui, restait silencieux, trop anxieux pour parler. Après tout ce qu'il avait entendu dire sur Franck Potter, il appréhendait quelque peu de le rencontrer. Il fut donc grandement soulagé quand James se hâta de changer de sujet de conversation.  
  
« On se fait une partie de bataille explosive ? » suggéra-t-il.  
  
Les deux autres acceptèrent avec entrain et, avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, un Elfe de Maison leur apporta un jeu de cartes.  
  
«- D'accord. ! ironisa Sirius. Ils veulent vraiment pas qu'on rentre. !  
  
- Ben, met-toi à leur place. ! Ils ont déjà bien assez à faire, sans avoir à devoir refaire le ménage derrière nous. ! rétorqua, avec mauvaise humeur, James. Tout doit être parfait à la maison quand mon père est là. !  
  
- Hum. ! Eh, alors, vous avez commencer l'entraînement de Harry ? demanda, Sirius, en changeant de sujet.  
  
- Oui. ! Et on a plus qu'à attendre la fin de la quatrième étape. ! répondit James, en souriant légèrement, tout en commençant à mélanger les cartes. On a profité de l'absence de ma mère, la semaine dernière, pour le faire. !  
  
- Et ça donne quoi. ? insista Sirius. Comme possibilités principales, je veux dire !  
  
- Les gros félins. ! répondit Harry, tandis que James distribuait rapidement les cartes.  
  
- Oh, oh ! Ca promet d'être intéressant, alors.! Commenta Sirius, en souriant à son tour.  
  
- C'est sûr. ! acquiesça James. On va faire un groupe encore plus disparate qu'avant. ! Allez, Sirius, commence. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Non mais, regarde-le. ! On a du mal à croire qu'il est sensé me protéger. ! Il ronronne comme un bien heureux. ! » commenta James en grimaçant légèrement, observant Gaïa qui, vautré sur le lit, les pattes en l'air, ronronnait, tout en essayant d'attraper la main de Harry entre ses pattes avant, tandis que ce dernier essayait de le caresser.  
  
Deux heures s'étaient écoulées et Sirius avait dû rentrer chez lui une demi-heure plus tôt, tandis que les deux autres regagnaient la chambre de James.  
  
«- Mais comment tu fais ? s'étonna James. Je veux dire., non seulement il t'a tout de suite adopté, mais en plus, tu arrives à en faire ce que tu veux. !  
  
- On va dire que j'ai l'habitude des chats. ! répondit Harry, en pensant à Pattenrond. L'une de mes meilleures amies en avait un., assez particulier d'ailleurs. ! »  
  
Harry fut interrompu par quelques coups discrets frappés à la porte, faisant se tourner les deux garçons dans cette direction.  
  
« Entrez ! » lâcha, distraitement, James, tandis que Gaïa s'étant rapidement remis sur ses pattes, s'avança déjà vers la porte, la queue dressée.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit, sur Maggy, une petite Elfe de maison aux yeux bleus et portant un petit ensemble assortit à leur couleur (nda : un peu comme Winky), marqué aux armes des Potter. James s'approcha de l'Elfe qui restait sur le seuil.  
  
«- Maître James ! commença-t-elle de sa petite voix aiguë. Madame votre mère me fait vous dire que Monsieur votre père est arrivé. !  
  
- Bon., on arrive. ! soupira James. Merci Maggy. ! Part devant et dit à mes parents qu'on descends de ce pas. ! »  
  
Maggy acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis se hâta de quitter les lieux. James se passa la main dans les cheveux.  
  
«- Bon, on ferait mieux de ne pas tarder. ! marmonna-t-il, en se tournant vers Harry. Contente-toi d'être naturel et tout ira bien. ! Par contre, fais attention à ce que tu dis car mon père adore interpréter comme bon lui semble ce qu'on lui dit. ! Et. !  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, James. ! Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. ! Tu me l'as bien assez répété comme ça durant toute la semaine. ! répliqua Harry en souriant légèrement.  
  
- Désolé. ! s'excusa James avec un petit sourire contrit, une main sur la nuque, l'air gêné. C'est juste que je veux que tout se passe bien. !  
  
- Je comprends. ! assura Harry en souriant un peu plus largement. On ferait mieux de descendre, non ?  
  
- Oui, tu as raison. ! approuva James. Gaïa, comme d'habitude, je te confie ma chambre. ! » ajouta-t-il, en suivant Harry dans le couloir.  
  
Le chat miaula paresseusement, de nouveau installé sur le lit, alors que l'adolescent refermait la porte. Là, ce dernier s'adossa contre le mur du couloir, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, sous le regard de Harry.  
  
« Bon, quand il faut y aller, faut y aller. ! » décida James, avant de s'avancer d'un bon pas vers l'escalier, suivit par son invité.  
  
Tous deux descendirent en silence et gagnèrent le salon d'où leur parvenait des éclats de voix. Là, James s'arrêta sur le seuil et fit signe à Harry de faire de même. Elizabeth les aperçue alors.  
  
« Tiens, d'ailleurs les voilà ! » lança-t-elle en souriant.  
  
James jeta un bref regard à Harry puis s'avança dans la pièce. Harry, qui avait été largement initié, au "cérémonial" qui allait suivre, par James tout au long de la semaine, attendit là où il était.  
  
Franck Potter qui, jusque là, faisait face à sa femme, assis dans un fauteuil, se leva mais ne fit pas un geste en direction de son fils. Rien qu'à l'air sévère de l'adulte, Harry n'avait aucun mal à deviner qu'il ne devait pas être à prendre avec des pincettes, et il se surprit à le comparer à un mélange de l'oncle Vernon, Rogue et Rusard. (du point de vue du caractère), ce qui n'avait rien de très réjouissant. Le regard de Harry ne cessait de passer de son futur père à son futur grand-père qui restait impassible. ! Mais le voyageur du temps eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas laisser paraître son étonnement, en voyant le père et le fils échanger, comme seule salutation, une brève poignée de main, et cela, sans un mot.  
  
« Bonsoir, père ! lança, d'une voix neutre, James. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. ! »  
  
Harry était sidéré. ! Vouvoyer son père. ?!? Voilà quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crû possible ! Mais, à présent, il comprenait mieux la raison de la distance qu'affectait James à l'égard de son père. ! Il ne faisait aucun doute que seul le nom et l'hérédité liaient un tant soit peu les deux Potter. ! Le contraste entre l'attitude de la mère et du père envers leur fils était plus que frappant. ! Et Harry comprenait mieux pourquoi Elizabeth Potter se sentait obliger d'être aussi "mère-poule" avec James, pour compenser un peu la "défaillance" paternelle.  
  
Harry ne pû s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la relation père/fils qui aurait pû s'établir entre son père et lui s'il n'y avait pas eu Voldemort. ! Harry était intimement convaincu que James n'avait rien à voir avec Franck et qu'il aurait été, sûrement, beaucoup plus proche de son fils. ! Et Harry pensait que, si son futur père avait les mêmes traits physiques que Franck Potter (cheveux noirs en bataille, lunettes., tout ce qui faisait un Potter, en bref), James avait dû être plutôt influencé par sa mère que par son père. !  
  
Il revint à la réalité, en s'apercevant que Franck Potter s'était tourné vers lui et que James, dos à son père, lui faisait discrètement signe de venir. Harry se hâta donc d'obtempérer.  
  
«- Père, je vous présente Harry Calaway. ! Harry, mon père. !  
  
- Bonsoir. ! répondit poliment Harry, un peu mal à l'aise, en serrant la main que le sorcier lui tendait. Enchanté de vous connaître. !  
  
- Moi de même ! répliqua Franck, toujours aussi impassible. Je suppose que Lizzie a déjà dû le faire mais, je tiens à vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour mon fils, durant le match. ! »  
  
Et tout cela dit sans la moindre trace d'une quelconque émotion dans la voix. ! Harry se demandait comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi rigide et glacial. ! Même Rogue, en comparaison, paraissait plus expressif ! Du coin de l'?il, il aperçu l'expression tendue de James qui, visiblement, n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille.  
  
«- C'était tout naturel. ! répondit Harry, le plus calmement possible. N'importe qui l'aurait fait. !  
  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. ! commenta Franck, l'air sceptique (nda : enfin une quelconque "émotion"). Nous sommes dans une période où tout le monde se replie sur soi-même, où on ne pense plus qu'à soi et à sa famille. !  
  
- Euh, Franck chéri ! intervint Elizabeth. Peut-être pourrions-nous passer à table, maintenant que les garçons sont là. ? »  
  
Harry lui en fut grandement reconnaissant pour cette aide inopinée. ! Cependant, quelque chose dans l'air soudain soulagé de James lui laissait entendre qu'il appréhendait quelque chose qui n'était pas venu. ! Harry ne pû donc pas s'empêcher de se dire que la soirée n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. !  
  
* * * * *  
  
Le début du repas se passa relativement calmement. Bien que les adultes échangèrent quelques mots, les deux adolescents gardèrent le silence. Harry n'avait aucun mal à deviner le malaise de James qui "picorait" distraitement dans son assiette du bout de sa fourchette. ! Celui-ci, semblant se sentir observer, releva les yeux de son assiette et adressa un pâle sourire à son invité qui préférait ne rien dire, par crainte qu'un quelconque propos qu'il aurait pû dire ne tourne à son désavantage. ! Mais, c'était sans compter sur Franck Potter. !  
  
«- Alors, Harry, vous venez d'Australie, me semble-t-il ?  
  
- Oui. ! J'étais à Olbridge avant de venir ici. ! répondit l'adolescent.  
  
- Il paraît que c'est une bonne école. ! Bien moins que Poudlard cependant. ! »  
  
Harry jeta un regard à James qui, assis à côté de lui, s'était, à nouveau, tendu, tout comme Elizabeth Potter dont le regard incertain passait de son mari aux deux garçons.  
  
« Poudlard est, de loin, la meilleure école que je connaisse. ! » reprit, cependant, Harry, le plus calmement possible.  
  
Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence.  
  
«- Mais, si ce n'est pas indiscret, qu'est-ce qui vous a pousser à venir en Grande-Bretagne. ? demanda Franck. Vous ne deviez pas ignorer la situation politique actuelle de notre pays. ?  
  
- En effet ! avoua Harry. J'avais entendu parlé de ce qui se passait ici. ! Mais, on m'a assuré que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr au monde depuis que Albus Dumbledore en est le directeur. ! Voldemort lui-même n'ose pas s'en approcher. ! »  
  
Franck eu un signe de tête satisfait.  
  
«- Je vois que vous n'avez pas peur de prononcer son nom ! commenta-t- il.  
  
- On m'a dit une fois que la peur du nom ne faisait qu'accroître la peur de l'objet lui-même. ! »  
  
Franck se contenta d'un autre signe de tête. Jetant un bref regard à James, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait dû réussir la première étape car l'adolescent s'était quelque peu détendu.  
  
« Je ne connais pas les familles sorcières australiennes. ! reprit, au bout d'un moment, Franck. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Calaway. ! »  
  
James émit un grognement étouffé, signifiant clairement que son père venait d'aborder le sujet le plus préoccupant. Et Harry comprit très bien le sous-entendu.  
  
« Je suis le dernier descendant d'une grande lignée de sorciers. ! répondit simplement Harry. De là où je viens, tout le monde connaît le nom de ma famille. ! »  
  
Franck acquiesça à nouveau. Harry savait très bien qu'il jouait avec le feu, à la façon dont sa médaille lui chauffait la peau de façon discontinue. ! Ce n'était pas douloureux, juste un peu désagréable. ! Mais, après tout, il ne disait pas vraiment la vérité, mais il ne mentait pas non plus. !  
  
« Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas rentrer chez vous pour les vacances ? » insista Franck.  
  
Harry commençait à être quelque peu agacé par cet interrogatoire, mais il s'assombrit.  
  
«- J'aurai bien aimé. ! Mais je ne peux pas encore rentrer chez moi. !  
  
- Votre famille n'est pas venu avec vous ?  
  
- Non. ! Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'étais très jeune et l'oncle chez qui je vivais avant de venir ici ne se souciait pas de moi. ! »  
  
Franck resta silencieux un moment.  
  
« Je vois. ! Alors,. ? »  
  
Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée soudaine d'une chouette brune qui, surgissant de nulle part, déposa une lettre sur la table, devant Franck, avant de repartir de plus belle. Le sorcier fronça les sourcils, jeta un regard au sceau de l'enveloppe puis se leva.  
  
« Veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire. ! » déclara-t-il, avant de quitter la salle à manger.  
  
Tous restèrent silencieux un moment.  
  
« Quelqu'un veux du dessert ? » suggéra alors Elizabeth, désignant les différents plats qui s'offraient à eux.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- En tout cas, tu t'en es bien tiré. !  
  
- Tu crois. ?  
  
- Oui. ! Mon père ne se serait pas aussi intéressé à toi s'il ne te pensais pas digne d'intérêt. ! »  
  
Harry resta silencieux. Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ soudain de Franck Potter. ! Elizabeth, en connaisseuse de cause et sachant très bien qu'il ne réapparaîtrait pas avant un très long moment, avait autorisé les garçons à quitter la table. Et tous deux se trouvaient à présent sur le balcon de la chambre de James, ce dernier à califourchon sur la rambarde, observant Harry qui était distraitement adossé à la balustrade à côté de lui.  
  
«- Il pose toujours autant de questions ? demanda, finalement, Harry.  
  
- Oui. ! Et encore, tu peux remercier cette chouette providentielle où tu y serais encore à l'heure qu'il est. ! ironisa James. Il est d'un naturel méfiant, voir presque parano depuis qu'il est Auror. ! ajouta-t-il, moqueur. Alors, il se renseigne. ! »  
  
Harry resta silencieux, observant, attentivement, James.  
  
« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il y a une autre raison. ? » demanda, calmement, Harry.  
  
James ne dit rien. Il baissa cependant la tête, l'air mal à l'aise. Finalement, il soupira et reprit la parole, sans oser regarder son camarade.  
  
« Mon père est très conventionnel et traditionaliste. ! Il s'est toujours crû obliger de surveiller mes. "fréquentations" dirons-nous. ! C'est pour ça qu'il s'est montré quelque peu suspicieux à propos de ton nom de famille. ! Il ne veut pas que je m'attache à. des gens qui ne sont pas issues de familles de sang-pur. ! C'est à peine s'il tolère Lunard, Patmol et Queudver. ! »  
  
Harry resta silencieux.  
  
« Enfin. ! reprit James. Mon père est, comme je te l'ai dit, très conservateur. ! Et il veut conserver la pureté du sang Potter autant que possible. ! ajouta-t-il en soupirant. On n'en est, heureusement, pas arrivé au stade des Serpentard, vis-à-vis des sorciers issues de famille moldue. ! On les respecte pour ce qu'ils sont mais sans plus. ! Ca ne doit pas aller plus loin. ! Je ne peux pas me permettre d'établir des liens trop étroits avec eux. ! »  
  
Harry se contenta d'acquiescer, distraitement, d'un signe de tête compréhensif, perdu dans ses pensées. Il commençait à mieux comprendre l'origine de la tension qu'il y avait entre ses futurs parents. ! L'influence de Franck, aussi indirecte soit-elle, avait obligé James à garder une certaine distance avec les sorciers, et encore plus sorcières, issues de familles moldues. ! Et Lily entrait dans cette catégorie. ! C'était sûrement l'une des obscures raisons qui faisaient qu'ils s'entendaient comme chien et chat. ! Ca plus le fait que, comme dit le proverbe, "qui aime bien, châtie bien. !" ! Dans ce cas-là, ces deux-là devaient vraiment s'aimer. ! Harry sourit à cette pensée, même s'il commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions. ! Il revint à la réalité, songeant que le moment n'était pas aux sempiternelles interrogations qui resteraient, de toute façon, sans réponse, et cela pendant un moment. ! De toute façon, tout le monde lui avait toujours tout caché. ! D'abord les Dursley qui lui avaient menti sur ses parents et le fait qu'il soit un sorcier, puis Sirius, Remus (les adultes), Dumbledore. ! Il se rendait vraiment compte à présent qu'il ne savait rien de ses parents., du moins jusqu'à son arrivée à cette époque. ! Pourquoi les autres s'obstinaient à refuser de lui parler de choses qui le concernait. !  
  
Il s'efforça de chasser ces réflexions de son esprit et, revenant à la réalité, constata que James semblait, lui aussi, perdu dans ses pensées. Harry sourit et passa la main à quelques centimètres du nez de son futur père.  
  
« Eh, oh ! Il y a quelqu'un. ? »  
  
James sursauta, revenant à la réalité.  
  
«- Hein ? Quoi ?  
  
- Alors, on rêvasse. ? le taquina Harry.  
  
- On peut dire ça. ! »  
  
Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence, jusqu'à ce que James reprenne la parole.  
  
« Tu sais, on dit souvent qu'on répète ce qu'on nous a fait subir quand on était plus jeune. ! Par exemple, quelqu'un qui se ferait battre par ses parents dans son enfance, aurait tendance à faire de même sur ses propres enfants. ! »  
  
Harry lui jeta un regard, un peu perplexe, et choqué, par les propos de l'adolescent.  
  
«- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
  
- Et bien. ! commença James, avant de soupirer. Je sais pas trop. ! En tout cas, une chose est sûre, c'est que je ferai tout pour ne pas suivre cette idée. ! Je veux dire, si j'ai des enfants un jour, je ferai tout mon possible pour ne pas répéter les erreurs de mon père à mon égard. ! » ajouta-t-il, une lueur déterminée animant ses yeux bleus.  
  
Harry réprima un petit sourire. Dans son Poudlard, on lui avait assez répété qu'il avait été vraiment aimés par ses parents pour y croire. ! Rien que le fait que sa mère se soit sacrifiée pour lui sauver la vie en était une preuve plus que suffisante. ! C'était l'amour que sa mère lui portait qui avait, plus d'une fois, sauvé la mise à Harry., du moins, jusqu'au retour de Voldemort. ! Et voilà qu'il repartait dans ses sombres préoccupations. !  
  
« Je suis sûr que tu ferais un bon père. ! » répondit Harry avec sérieux.  
  
James lui jeta un regard et eu un léger sourire.  
  
« Peut-être, mais je n'y suis pas encore. ! » commenta-t-il.  
  
Le silence retomba à nouveau, seulement troublé par les le bruit des criquets qui peuplaient la pelouse, en contre-bas. Harry resta un moment, le nez en l'air, à observer le ciel criblé d'étoiles.  
  
« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais que dirais-tu d'une partie d'échecs sorciers. ? » suggéra, abruptement, James.  
  
Harry, étonné par cette soudaine question, lui jeta un regard.  
  
« Oui, pourquoi pas. ! »  
  
Sur ce, tous deux quittèrent le balcon et regagnèrent la chambre où Gaïa, vautré allègrement sur le lit de son maître, n'esquissa pas le moindre geste à leur attention.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Des cris de terreur s'élevaient dans un quartier de Londres. Des débris en tout genre jonchaient le sol rougi par le sang des habitants sans défense, tués et dépecés par dizaine, par les immenses créatures qui semblaient se donner à c?ur joie. Une tête de mort verdâtre dont un serpent s'échappait de la bouche ouverte, embrasait d'une lueur verdâtre le carnage qui se déroulait, révélant de sombres silhouettes vêtues de noir qui arpentaient les rues désertes, à la recherche d'éventuels survivants et de prochaines victimes, qui tentaient vainement de fuir devant les vagues incessantes de Mangemorts, Détraqueurs et Géants qui ne laissaient que mort et désolation sur leur passage. Un rire glacé et quasi satanique, teinté d'amusement retentit, dominant le tumulte. Le mage noir se tenait, de dos, face au spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux avides de destruction.  
  
« Plus rien ne peut plus m'arrêter, à présent. ! murmura-t-il. Pas même cet amoureux des Sang-de-Bourbe et encore moins ces imbéciles du Ministère. ! Bientôt., oui, très bientôt., j'en aurai fini avec les derniers héritiers de Gryffondor. ! Et là, ma victoire sera totale. ! »  
  
Il éclata à nouveau de rire. Un rire sinistre.  
  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avança alors vers la ville où ne subsistaient plus que quelques habitants, tremblants de peur, tentant inutilement de se cacher.  
  
« Personne n'échappe à Lord Voldemort ! lâcha-t-il, en délogeant une de ces "misérables" créatures. Et surtout pas de vulgaires Moldus comme vous. ! Avada Kedavra ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Aaaaahhhhhhhh !  
  
- Harry. ! Harry réveilles-toi. ! Tu fais un cauchemar.! »  
  
L'adolescent ouvrit brutalement les yeux, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, les mains crispées sur son front. Respirant bruyamment, il mit un peu de temps à réaliser où il se trouvait, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une paire de lunettes mises à la hâte à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
  
«- Harry. ! Ca va ? Tu veux que j'ailles appeler ma mère.? S'inquiéta James, devant la pâleur de l'adolescent.  
  
- Hein ? Euh non, ça va. ! J'ai juste fais, comme tu l'as dit toi- même, un cauchemar. ! C'est tout. !  
  
- Et ben, il devait être sacrément terrifiant pour que tu te mettes dans cet état. ! commenta James, l'air soucieux. Tu t'es fait mal à la tête ? » s'étonna-t-il.  
  
Harry prit alors conscience qu'il avait toujours ses deux mains plaquées sur sa cicatrice qui continuait à lui chauffer le front à vif. Ignorant la douleur lancinante, il enleva ses mains et s'efforça de paraître le plus détendu possible.  
  
« Non, non, c'est rien. ! » assura-t-il.  
  
James lui adressa un regard dubitatif mais ne dit rien, et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. ! Après tout, si, tout le monde, à son époque, était au courant pour cette cicatrice qui faisait toute sa particularité, et surtout sa célébrité, ici, personne, à part Lily, ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. ! Enfin, ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait le plus Harry pour l'instant, mais plutôt le fait que, même ici, à cette époque, sa cicatrice continuait à le faire souffrir dès que Voldemort faisait des siennes. ! Alors que, théoriquement, il n'était pas encore né, le mage noir avait encore tous ses pouvoirs et ne lui avait pas encore fait cette cicatrice. !  
  
Il revint à la réalité en prenant conscience du fait que James continuait à le fixer avec une expression que Harry était bien incapable de déterminer avec précision.  
  
«- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. ! C'est juste que je réagis très mal aux cauchemars. ! prétendit-il, s'efforçant d'être le plus convainquant possible.  
  
- Je vois ça. ! commenta James, haussant un sourcil, et remontant négligemment ses lunettes sur son nez. Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
  
- Mais oui, j'vais bien. ! assura Harry en souriant légèrement. Allez, va te recoucher. ! Moi j'vais rester un moment à penser à tout et rien et je finirai par me rendormir. !  
  
- Hum. ! marmonna James, l'air guère convaincu.  
  
- Je te dis que ça va. ! répéta, patiemment, Harry. C'était qu'un cauchemar. ! Rien de plus. ! Alors, bonne nuit. ! »  
  
James voulu dire quelque chose, alors que Harry lui tournait délibérément le dos pour montrer que la discussion était close sur ce sujet. Mais il se ravisa, soupira, puis se décida à obéir.  
  
« Bon. ! grommela-t-il. Ben, bonne nuit. ! »  
  
Sur ce, James regagna son lit, et Harry soupira silencieusement, lorsque James eut éteint la lumière. ! Il savait très bien que James n'allait pas laisser tomber si facilement, mais, pour l'instant, il était tranquille. ! Il soupira une fois de plus et se mit sur le dos, fixant le plafond d'un air absent, perdu dans ses pensées, ses doigts venant effleurer, une fois de plus, sa cicatrice qui restait encore douloureuse. !  
  
Ses cauchemars s'étaient toujours révélés conforme à la réalité., ce qui voulait dire que, en ce moment, Voldemort massacrait d'innocents Moldus londoniens. ;, et que, lui, pendant ce temps, ne pouvait rien faire ni dire. !  
  
S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait plus que tout, c'était de se sentir aussi impuissant face à tout ce qui se passait. ! Il se haïssait de devoir rester là, à ne rien faire (même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était déjà trop tard), alors que des gens mourraient pour satisfaire la soif insatiable de pouvoir, de haine et de vengeance de Voldemort. ! Tout comme il détestait le fait de devoir rester là à ne rien faire, à assister en spectateur silencieux à ce qui se passait, alors que, d'ici quatre ans, ce lâche de Queudver trahirait ses parents. !  
  
Voir ce misérable traîner, en toute insouciance, avec les autres Maraudeurs irritait énormément Harry qui devait recourir à toute sa volonté pour ne pas écharper vif ce sale rat. ! Ou l'étriper., l'étrangler. ! Non, ce serait bien trop rapide. ! Le torturer. ! Le faire mourir à petit feu. ! Le faire souffrir pour ce qu'il ferait d'ici quelques années. ! Pour sa lâcheté qui avait poussé Pettigrow à se tourner vers Voldemort et livrer ses parents au Seigneur des Ténèbres. !  
  
Harry soupira une fois de plus, s'efforçant à se calmer et chasser ces pensées morbides de son esprit, même si elles le hantaient plus que tout ces derniers temps. !  
  
« Reprends-toi, Harry ! se houspilla-t-il, silencieusement. Je ne peux, et je ne dois pas intervenir. ! Je ne dois pas le faire. ! »  
  
Mais c'était tellement dur. ! Ca lui faisait si mal. ! Voir Sirius totalement insouciant, plein de vie et déployant sans compter son enthousiasme débordant, son humour particulier et son imagination débordante. ! Voir Remus si joyeux avec ses amis. ! Tous deux si différents des deux sorciers adultes qu'il connaissait. ! Si différents des deux hommes dont la vie avait été gâchée par la trahison d'une personne qu'ils considéraient comme l'un des leur. ! Ce n'était pas Queudver qui avait passé douze ans à Azkaban, mais Sirius. ! Ce n'était pas Queudver qui avait dû passer tout ce temps seul et méprisé de tous à souffrir en silence, mais Remus. ! Ce n'était pas non plus Queudver qui était mort, mais James. !  
  
Harry grimaça. ! Voilà encore une chose qui lui brisait le c?ur, qui lui faisait, chaque jour, un peu plus mal. ! Voir James, si ami avec ce traître. ! James si plein d'enthousiasme, débordant d'énergie et de bonne volonté. ! James si "Potterresque" et "Maraudeursesque" ! James, le nouveau Préfet-en-Chef totalement méprisant de ce poste, Poursuiveur et Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. ! James ignorant totalement ce que l'avenir lui réservait et qui se contentait de profiter de la vie telle qu'elle s'offrait à elle, au jour le jour. ! James qui, génétiquement, était son père, bien qu'il ne le soit pas encore officiellement ! Le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de connaître, à part durant quinze petits mois dont il ne se rappelait pas, et quelques unes de ses dernières paroles avant d'être assassiné par Voldemort. !  
  
Et il y avait aussi Lily. ! La Préfète à l'air un peu revêche (enfin, sûrement même Préfète-en-Chef à présent) mais toujours prête à aider et au grand c?ur. ! Lily, qui ne cessait jamais de le surprendre. ! La première de classe dans pratiquement toutes les matières. ! Celle qui, lors d'un sordide soir d'Halloween 1981, donnerait sa vie pour sauver son fils. ! Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise quand il se trouvait en sa compagnie. ! Après tout, elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui sauver la vie. !  
  
Et puis, il y avait la situation entre Lily et James. ! Une situation à la fois risible, franchement grotesque, pathétique mais aussi sérieusement horripilante. ! Harry ne supportait pas non plus de voir ses futurs parents se traiter de tous les noms, se détester cordialement. ! Mais, une fois de plus, il ne devait pas intervenir. !  
  
Mais les voir, ainsi, tous, aussi innocent., le torturait. ! Plus le temps passait et plus l'envie d'envoyer balader sa satanée médaille et de tout dire le tiraillait. ! Ce n'était qu'une lente agonie. ! Une souffrance permanente et lancinante. ! Une douleur, bien plus morale qu'autre chose, qui lui déchirait le c?ur. !  
  
Il soupira, se passant les mains sur la figure. ! Ces stupides et douloureuses réflexions ne servaient à rien. ! Ca ne lui rendrait pas ce de quoi il avait été privé depuis sa petite enfance. ! Sa famille, l'amour de ses parents. ! Et se lamenter sur son sort n'y changerait bien. ! Il avait une occasion unique de mieux les connaître., et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. !  
  
C'est sur ces bonnes résolutions qu'il finit par s'endormir, sombrant dans un sommeil agité, alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube teintaient l'horizon.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, il ne tarda pas à découvrir que James était déjà réveillé et habillé et l'observait, en silence, assis sur son lit. Le maître des lieux lui sourit en constatant qu'il était réveillé.  
  
«- Salut ! lança James. Alors, tu as quand même réussi à bien dormir ?  
  
- Oui, ça peut aller ???: répondit Harry. J'ai l'habitude. !  
  
- Hum. ! Bon, quand tu seras prêt, on descendra ! » proposa James.  
  
Harry acquiesça et se hâta de sauter du lit avant de filer à la salle de bain d'où il ressortit, une demi-heure plus tard, les cheveux encore humides et habillé. Cela fait, les deux adolescents descendirent, pour apercevoir Elizabeth qui sortait du salon à la hâte.  
  
«- Tu sors, m'man ? s'étonna James.  
  
- Ah, vous voilà tous les deux. ! commenta l'intéressée en apercevant les deux garçons. Oui, je dois y aller !  
  
- Il y a eu une attaque. ! marmonna son fils, s'assombrissant à cette perspective.  
  
- Oui ! avoua sa mère. Dans le Londres moldu. ! Ton père est déjà sur les lieux, depuis hier soir, et, en ce qui me concerne, je vais aller voir ce que je peux faire là-bas. !  
  
- Ah ! Et tu rentreras vers quelle heure ?  
  
- Franchement, Jimmy, je n'en ai aucune idée. ! concéda Elizabeth. Mais j'essayerai de rentrer dès que possible, pour ne pas vous laissez seuls trop longtemps. ! Par contre, restez à la maison, tous les deux, et, surtout, soyez sage. !  
  
- Oui, m'man. ! répondit, une once de mauvaise humeur dans la voix, James qui avait, visiblement, prévu de sortir. Mais Sirius pourrai quand même venir à la maison, non ?  
  
- Euh oui, bien sûr. ! Tu sais très bien que Sirius, ou n'importe lequel de tes amis, est toujours les bienvenus à la maison, mon chéri. !  
  
- Sauf quand père est là. ! grommela James, d'une voix à peine audible.  
  
- Jimmy. ! soupira Elizabeth. Nous avons déjà parlé de ça, il me semble. ! Mais là, il faut vraiment que j'y aille ! ajouta-t-elle, jetant un regard à l'horloge de l'entrée. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je veux que vous restiez à la maison. ! répéta-t-elle, en atteignant la porte d'entrée.  
  
- T'inquiètes, m'man, on sera sage comme des images. ! » assura James, juste avant que la porte ne se referme sur sa mère.  
  
Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard.  
  
« Bon. ! soupira finalement James. Au moins, on sera tranquille aujourd'hui. ! on va manger ? »  
  
Harry acquiesça et tous deux gagnèrent la salle à manger, non sans un bref détour par la volière où James envoya sa chouette effraie, Eole, apporter une lettre à Sirius.  
  
Installé autour d'un petit-déjeuner tout aussi copieux que de coutume, les deux adolescent discutaient de tout et de rien.  
  
«- En tout cas, ma nomination en tant que Préfet-en-Chef va au moins me servir à quelque chose. ! commenta soudain James, avec entrain.  
  
- Et à quoi ça va te servir ? s'étonna Harry qui connaissait assez bien James pour se douter qu'il voyait autre chose que l'aspect "officiel" d'une telle nomination, ou, encore moins, des responsabilités qu'elle entraînait.  
  
- Pour faire enrager Evans. ! répliqua James avec un large sourire. Elle va être verte de rage. ! »  
  
Harry secoua la tête, d'un air à la fois amusé et agacé. James n'avait pas fait la moindre allusion à sa rivale de toujours de toutes les vacances, et Harry considérait ça comme une bonne chose, même dans ce contexte, que le maître des lieux en parle. ! Mais l'agacement de Harry venait du fait que, d'un autre côté, James ne pensait qu'à la meilleure façon d'énerver l'adolescente.  
  
«- Je suis prêt à parier qu'Evans a eu le poste de Préfète-en-Chef. ! reprit James, avec une grimace.  
  
- Ca n'en fait aucun doute. ! approuva Harry, avec un léger sourire.  
  
- N'empêche, j'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu lui trouve de si intéressant pour passer du temps avec elle. ! marmonna James. Franchement, Evans est totalement inintéressante cette fille. ! Et puis son intérêt pour les règlements. ! ajouta-t-il, l'air méprisant. Les règles sont faites pour être brisées, pas pour être appliquées à la lettre. ! Sinon, la vie serait totalement morne et ennuyante à souhait. !  
  
- Peut-être, mais elle est sympa. !  
  
- C'est une hypocrite. ! Avec toi, Evans fait la fille gentille, serviable, mais, avec les autres. ! Même une porte de prison est plus aimable qu'elle. ! Autant avant ça allait à peu près, mais depuis qu'elle est Préfète, c'est une vrai mégère. ! C'est l'asociale de l'école celle là. ! Moi, je pense qu'elle aurait dû être à Serdaigle plutôt qu'à Gryffondor. ! Elle passe sa vie dans les bouquins et à la Bibliothèque. ! Et, en plus, circonstance aggravante, elle déteste le Quidditch. !  
  
- Chacun ses goûts. ! observa, tranquillement, Harry.  
  
- D'accord. ! concéda, avec mauvaise grâce, James. Seulement, c'est une Gryffondor plus qu'atypique. ! Et c'est à croire qu'elle est là pour m'énerver. ! Elle n'a même pas le sens de l'humour. ! Nos blagues font rires tous le monde, y compris certains profs et, elle, tout ce qu'elle voit, c'est les points qu'on va faire perdre. ! Après tout, les blagues et la discrétion, c'est la spécialité des Maraudeurs. ! Je veux dire, sur six cent soixante douze blagues (petit sifflement admiratif de Harry) que nous avons fait depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard, nous ne nous sommes fait avoir que quarante fois. ! C'est tout. ! Et encore, la moitié aurait pû être évitées. ! Mais nous étions jeunes et un peu trop ambitieux par rapport à nos capacités de première année. ! se défendit James, alors que Harry souriait. Bon, bien sûr nous sommes toujours aussi, si ce n'est plus, ambitieux, qu'avant mais nous avons, quand même, gagnés en expérience dans ce domaine. ! »  
  
Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de deux rapaces dans la pièce. L'un deux n'était autre qu'Eole qui apportait la réponse de Sirius (après tout, il n'habitait pas bien loin à vol d'oiseau) et l'autre était un hibou moyen- duc qui déposa un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table.  
  
«- Je peux ? demanda Harry en désignant le journal.  
  
- Bien sûr. ! » répondit, distraitement, James, tout en débarrassant sa chouette de la lettre qu'elle portait avant de caresser la tête intelligente de l'animal.  
  
Le rapace, débarrassé du courrier, mordilla le doigt de son maître puis quitta son perchoir improvisé et se hâta de repartir comme il était venu, à la suite du hibou moyen-duc.  
  
Harry avait à peine déplié la Gazette des sorciers du jour que la photographie qui occupait la une du journal attira toute son attention. ! La une où s'étalait, en gros titre, "Un massacre sans précédent" qui dominait une photo, en couleur, de la Marque des Ténèbres qui flottait au dessus de ruines encore fumantes autour desquelles s'affairaient des centaines de sorciers vêtus de blanc.  
  
La Marque des Ténèbres., une immense tête de mort verdâtre dont un serpent sortait de la bouche, qui flottait dans le ciel chargé d'épais nuages noirs. ! La marque de Voldemort. ! La marque que le mage noir avait fait apposée sur le bras de ses Mangemorts et qui représentait leur signe de ralliement, mais annonçait aussi une nouvelle victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. !  
  
Harry, plus par acquis de conscience qu'autre chose, se rendit à la page suivante, où débutait un long article qui traitait de l'événement de la veille. L'adolescent le parcouru distraitement du regard, sachant, plus ou moins, ce qu'il y trouverait, quelques bribes du texte attirant, brièvement, son attention. Visiblement, d'après ce que Harry avait pû comprendre (entre son cauchemar et l'article de la gazette), un contingent de vingt Mangemorts accompagnés de Voldemort mais aussi de Détraqueurs et de Géants, avait fait sauter les bâtiments et les rues de Londres, sur environ cinq kilomètres alentours, avant de traquer les rescapés, tuant ainsi près de trois cent Moldus innocents. ! Et ce n'était que les premières estimations. !  
  
L'adolescent soupira, et laissa tomber le journal sur la table, perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
«- Combien de victimes ? demanda, soudain, James, le tirant ainsi de ses réflexions.  
  
- D'après les premières estimations, trois cent et quelques. ! Tous des Moldus. ! répondit, évasivement, Harry, en poussant le journal vers le maître des lieux. Alors, qu'est-ce que Sirius dit ? ajouta-t-il, changeant ainsi de sujet, en voyant la lettre que James tenait.  
  
- Il va venir en début d'après-midi. ! répondit James en souriant.  
  
- Et on fait quoi, d'ici là ? insista Harry.  
  
- Ben, j'sais pas. ! Ce que tu veux. ! On peut aussi bien jouer à la Bataille explosive aux pierres de sorciers, aux échecs sorciers, au Quidditch, tout simplement discuter de choses et d'autres, ou autre chose. !  
  
- Faire nos devoirs par exemple ? suggéra, malicieusement, Harry.  
  
- De quoi ? Faire nos devoirs ? s'horrifia James. Oulà, mon vieux, j'sais pas si c'est le fait de côtoyer Remus ou Evans mais ça te réussit pas. ! ajouta-t-il, avant de s'arrêter, pensif. Non, en fait, j'opterai plutôt pour Evans. ! Enfin bref, ça montre à quel point il vaudrait mieux que tu évite de trop la fréquenter. ! Elle a une mauvaise influence sur toi. ! continua-t-il. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, les devoirs, on ne les fait jamais, au grand JAMAIS, en avance. ! Toi qui aspire à te joindre aux Maraudeurs, retiens bien cette règle., les devoirs, on ne les fait qu'à la dernière minute. ! »  
  
Harry sourit légèrement. Il n'envisageait pas sérieusement de faire ses devoirs de sitôt, mais c'était une simple façon de tester les réactions de l'adolescent. En tout cas, en quelques minutes de conversation, James avait mentionné six fois le nom de famille de Lily. ! Un record aux yeux de Harry qui, depuis qu'il était dans cette époque, s'était amusé à comptabiliser le nombre de fois où James faisait, seulement allusion à l'adolescente. En fait, depuis le début de son séjour à Godric's Hollow, "le visiteur involontaire du temps" n'avait cessé de vouloir lui lancer des "perches" du même genre, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il en trouvait l'occasion.  
  
« Enfin. ! reprit James. En parlant de règles., ça me fait penser qu'il faudrait que je t'apprennes les dix règles du parfait Maraudeur. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Allez, encore une fois. ! » insista James.  
  
Il était près d'une heure de l'après-midi. Les deux adolescents avaient passés l'après-midi à parler de choses et d'autres, à l'arrière de la maison, tout en observant les frasques de Gaïa qui poursuivait un gnome de jardin. Après tout, comme l'avait remarqué James, "Un jardin sans gnomes n'est pas un jardin" et puis, de toute façon, ils étaient cantonnés, magiquement, au potager qui occupait une petite partie du jardin de derrière. Après un rapide sandwich concocté par les Elfes de Maison, les deux garçons s'étaient installés sur la terrasse et James avait entreprit d'apprendre à Harry les règles de conduite des Maraudeurs, comme il l'avait suggéré un peu plus tôt dans la journée.  
  
Harry sourit mais se prêta docilement à la demande du maître des lieux.  
  
«- Règle numéro un. ?  
  
- Solidaire, toujours, tu seras !  
  
- Règle. numéro cinq ?  
  
- Le plus de blagues possibles, tu réaliseras !  
  
- Règle numéro 2 ?  
  
- Le secret, toujours, tu garderas !  
  
- La dix ?  
  
- En avance, tes devoirs, jamais tu ne feras !  
  
- Hum ! Les règles trois, sept et quatre ?  
  
- Toujours, en priorité, les Serpentard, tu viseras ! Faire rire les autres, tu devras ! Se surpasser, toujours, il faudra  
  
- Et celles neuf, six et huit ?  
  
- Sur ton imagination, toujours, tu compteras ! Jamais la retenue, tu ne craindras ! Toujours plus d'ingéniosité et d'audace, tu déploieras !  
  
- Parfait. ! conclut James, l'air satisfait. Maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à les appliquer mot pour mot. ! Et gare à toi si tu déroges à l'une d'elle ! ajouta-t-il, l'air grave. Une dernière chose, règle numéro trois. ?  
  
- Toujours, en priorité, les. ! commença Harry.  
  
- Les Serpentard, tu viseras ! acheva alors une voix, derrière eux.  
  
- Sirius ?!? s'exclamèrent, en ch?ur, James et Harry en se tournant vers lui.  
  
- Le seul et l'unique Sirius Black, pour vous servir. ! confirma ce dernier en souriant et en s'inclinant vers ses camarades, d'un air cérémonieux. Alors, Corny, je vois que tu lui enseignes les règles du parfait petit Maraudeur. ! Les seules règles auxquelles nous nous plions. ! précisa-t-il, en s'asseyant sur un coin de la table.  
  
- D'ailleurs, nous avons fini. ! commenta James. En tout cas, Harry est un élève des plus assidu. ! ajouta-t-il en souriant. Il ne lui a fallu que dix minutes pour retenir les dix règles, alors qu'il avait fallut un mois à Peter. !  
  
- Ne compare pas ce qui n'est pas comparable, voyons, Jamsie. ! répliqua Sirius. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Queudver, tu as des nouvelles ?  
  
- Aucune. ! Le silence le plus absolu. ! Et toi ?  
  
- Non plus. ! Sûrement encore une lubie de son père. ! marmonna Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. Ou alors les services postaux autrichiens sont trop chers. !  
  
- Eh, un diplomate comme Andrews Pettigrow gagne assez bien sa vie pour couvrir des frais de courrier, aussi élevés soient-ils. ! observa James. Ils doit sûrement être trop occupé. !  
  
- Hum ! Eh, vous saviez que le match était annulé. ?  
  
- Quoi ? s'étonna James. Oh non !  
  
- Oh j'ai bien peur que si. ! C'était dans le journal de ce matin. ! insista Sirius.  
  
- En fait, on ne l'a pas vraiment lu. ! Harry a juste regardé l'article sur l'attaque. !  
  
- Et bien, justement, à cause de l'attaque, le match a été reporté à une date ultérieure pour permettre aux services de sécurité de revoir, en conséquence, l'organisation et préparer, au mieux, la protection des joueurs américains pendant leur séjour ici, et les anglais. !  
  
- Ah. ! J'espère que ça sera au moins avant la rentrée. ! soupira James, visiblement, déçu.  
  
- Dites-vous que, au moins, Remus pourra venir, si c'est reporté. ! intervint Harry qui se voulait le plus optimiste possible.  
  
- Il n'a pas tort. ! approuva James. Et puis, tout ça aura au moins le mérite d'occuper mon père au Ministère. ! On ne le verra pas pendant un moment. ! ajouta-t-il, en grimaçant.  
  
- Hum. ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'enquit Sirius, abordant ainsi un autre sujet.  
  
- J'allais justement te demander si tu n'avais pas quelque chose à proposer. ! répliqua James, en souriant légèrement.  
  
- Quoi. ? Les Maraudeurs en panne d'inspiration. ?! se moqua Harry. Je n'aurai jamais crû ça possible. !  
  
- Eh, durant les vacances, ce n'est pas facile de trouver des choses originales à faire. ! On fait vite le tour des possibilités. ! protesta Sirius.  
  
- C'est vrai. ! renchérit James. Alors que, à Poudlard, on a toujours les Serpentard ou Evans à portée de main pour tester nos nouvelles blagues et stimuler notre créativité. ! On a toujours plus d'imagination quand on est au château que pendant les vacances. ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? insista-t-il. Quidditch. ?  
  
- Pourquoi pas. ! » acceptèrent les deux autres qui, bien évidemment, ne se lassaient jamais d'y jouer.  
  
Sur ce, tous trois se mirent en route, discutant de choses et d'autres.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vers seize heures, les trois compères discutaient de tout et de rien, installés dans le jardin, près du lac. Harry, accoudé à la rambarde du pont tout en observant distraitement les poissons qui grouillaient dans l'eau claire, écoutait la discussion des deux Maraudeurs qui, assis sur la rambarde, à côté de Harry, leurs pieds se balançant négligemment au dessus de la surface de l'eau, parlaient des deux équipes qui aurait dû jouer le match du vingt-quatre ! Tout d'un coup, un reflet mordoré à la surface du petit lac attira l'attention de Harry qui leva les yeux juste à temps pour apercevoir un rapace au plumage fauve repasser une autre fois au dessus d'eux, avant de piquer vers les trois adolescents.  
  
« Oh, voilà du courrier ! » commenta-t-il.  
  
Les deux autres s'interrompirent et, suivant son regard, aperçurent l'oiseau, alors que celui-ci, écartait vivement les ailes de façon à ralentir sa vitesse et venir, les pattes en avant, se poser sur la rambarde, entre James et Sirius qui quitta lestement la balustrade. L'oiseau hulula légèrement, ébouriffa ses plumes et tendit une patte, à laquelle était accrochée une lettre, vers James. Ce dernier se hâta de récupérer le courrier.  
  
«- C'est une lettre de ma mère ! lança-t-il, l'air soulagé, en jetant un regard à l'écriture sur le devant de la missive, tandis que le rapace repartait sans demander son reste.  
  
- N'empêche, ces oiseaux du Ministères sont des rapides. ! observa Sirius, en esquissant un signe de tête approbateur.  
  
- Tu sais très bien que le Ministère ne travaille qu'avec le courrier express. ! rétorqua James, en retournant l'enveloppe, laissant apparaître le sceau du Ministère de la Magie, avant de la décacheter avec soin.  
  
- Pour tous les bureaux ? insista Sirius, tandis que son ami dépliait le feuillet qui se trouvait dans la lettre qu'il venait d'ouvrir.  
  
- Hum. ! approuva distraitement James, tout en commençant à lire ce que sa mère lui avait écrit. Une affaire importante pourrait venir de n'importe où et. ! QUOI ?!? »  
  
Il sursauta si violemment qu'il perdit l'équilibre et serait tombé dans le petit lac en dessous de lui si Harry ne l'avait pas retenu par le bras. Mais James était trop sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de lire pour s'en rendre compte.  
  
«- Euh., James ! intervint Sirius devant l'expression inexprimable de son ami. Ca va ?  
  
- J'y crois pas. ! Elle peut pas me faire ça. ! C'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar là. ! se contenta de murmurer, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, James, les yeux rivés sur la lettre. C'est pas vrai. ! C'est une blague. !  
  
- Eh oh, James ! insista Sirius. Et si tu nous disais ce qui te met dans cet état.! Eh, oh ! JAMES !!!! Hou, hou !!! La Terre appelle Corny. ! »  
  
Harry jeta un regard interloqué aux deux Maraudeurs, plus que surpris par l'attitude de James qui semblait dans un état second, ne réagissant même pas, alors que Sirius le secouait à présent comme un prunier.  
  
«- Eh, oh !!! James !!! Y a quelqu'un. ?! poursuivit Sirius, qui commençait à s'inquiéter quelque peu, en cessant de malmener son ami pour passer la main devant les yeux de ce dernier, sans plus de réaction.  
  
- Euh, on fait quoi dans ces cas là ? demanda Harry, une main sur la nuque, tout en jetant un regard à Sirius qui semblait tout aussi décontenancé que lui.  
  
- J'en sais rien. ! marmonna-t-il. C'est bien la première fois qu'il me fait ce coup-là ! Eh, JAMES !!! JAMES FRANCK POTTER, tu te bouges ou quoi. !!!! » hurla-t-il, faisant sursauter Harry.  
  
Mais il n'y eu pas plus de réaction, au plus grand dépit de Sirius.  
  
« Ca doit vraiment être grave pour que ça le mette dans cet état. ! commenta Sirius. D'habitude, il déteste plus que tout que je l'appelles comme ça. ! Et ça a toujours tendance à le faire réagir., plutôt durement, d'ailleurs. ! Mais là. ! commença-t-il. Eh, j'crois que. ! »  
  
Avec un petit sourire, il tendit la main vers la lettre qu'il arracha des mains de son ami qui revint à la réalité.  
  
«- Eh, rends moi ça. ! s'écria James, en repassant ses jambes de l'autre côté de la balustrade pour se ruer à la poursuite de Sirius qui s'était aussitôt éloigné, en levant, triomphalement, au dessus de sa tête, le parchemin.  
  
- Pas avant de savoir ce qui a pû te mettre dans un tel état de torpeur. ! rétorqua Sirius, en évitant habilement son meilleur ami.  
  
- Ca ne te regarde pas. ! cria ce dernier, lancé à ses trousses. Rend-moi ce papier !!! » s'époumonna-t-il, alors que Sirius commençait à lire la lettre tout en courant.  
  
Il se figea soudain, stupéfait, en arrivant à la hauteur de Harry, ignorant, délibérément, les cris de son ami.  
  
« Tu l'auras voulu, Patmol ! menaça alors James, sortant sa baguette magique de sa poche, au moment où Sirius éclatait de rire. Accio la lettre ! »  
  
Le parchemin échappa des mains de Sirius qui ne s'en soucia pas. En effet, celui-ci semblait trouvé ce qu'il venait de lire tellement drôle qu'il avait glissé par terre, sur le pont, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
«- Ce n'est pas drôle, Patmol ! grogna James, renfrogné.  
  
- Oh. ! Oh si. ! C'est. trop. marrant. ! parvint à articuler Sirius, entre deux éclats de rire.  
  
- Euh. ! Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrai m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? » intervint Harry, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre des Maraudeurs, quelque peu soulagé par l'hilarité de Sirius.  
  
Au moins, si Sirius riait, la situation ne devait pas être dramatique.  
  
James sursauta, semblant se rappeler la présence de Harry, et rougie légèrement, l'air mal à l'aise.  
  
« Ben, c'est juste que. ! commença-t-il, alors que Sirius riait de plus belle. Mais c'est un peu fini, là ? » grogna James, à l'adresse de son meilleur ami, l'air vexé.  
  
Celui-ci se redressa un bref instant, semblant se calmer. Mais il pouffa et éclata à nouveau de rire en rencontrant le regard de son meilleur ami.  
  
« Faux frère. ! marmonna James en jetant un regard à son meilleur ami avant de se tourner vers Harry qui semblait vraiment perplexe. Si tu veux savoir ce qui amuse aussi ce grand imbécile, c'est que ma mère a pris pitié d'Evans et qu'elle va se ramener à la maison avec elle. ! » marmonna-t-il, en baissant les yeux.  
  
Harry écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. ! Il comprenait, à présent, la réaction des deux et il eut bien du mal à ne pas éclater, à son tour, de rire. Mais il se retint tout de même, grâce à de gros efforts, par respect pour James qui semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise et dépité.  
  
« Comment ça se fait ? » demanda-t-il, calmement.  
  
James releva la tête vers lui, l'air surpris qu'il ne se moque pas, lui aussi, de lui, et esquissa un pâle sourire reconnaissant à Harry. Même Sirius parut surpris car il cessa brutalement de rire, et leva les yeux vers les deux autres.  
  
« D'après ce que j'en sais. ! commença James, en jetant un bref regard au parchemin qu'il tenait encore à la main. Les parents d'Evans se trouvaient parmi les victimes. ! Alors, en âme charitable, ma mère s'est proposée de la prendre chez nous pour quelques jours, vu que, visiblement, Evans n'a personne d'autre chez qui aller. ! »  
  
Harry acquiesça, en signe de compréhension, distraitement, d'un signe de tête, songeur. A cette époque, Pétunia Evans devait déjà être mariée à Vernon Dursley ! Mais, sachant parfaitement la haine de sa future tante pour Lily, Harry se doutait qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas l'intention de la prendre chez elle ne serai-ce que pour quelques jours. ! Harry s'assombrit. ! Ca devait être dur pour elle, et il imaginait très bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. ! Et même si ce n'était pas facile d'apprendre ainsi la mort des parents de sa future mère, Harry songea que c'était inévitable que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre. ! Après tout, ne lui avait-on pas assez dit que les Dursley étaient les seuls membres de sa famille encore en vie, raison pour laquelle Dumbledore avait crû bon de le confier à eux ?  
  
«- Et ta mère doit rentrer quand ? demanda, finalement, Harry.  
  
- D'ici une heure. ! répondit James, avant de grimacer. Il manquait plus que ça. ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que je me tape Evans à Poudlard., je vais aussi devoir la supporter chez moi. !!! »  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Alors, j'arrête, ou j'arrête pas. !!!!! (réflexion.) Bon, le chapitre fait, tout de même, une quarantaine de pages. ! Ca ferait un peu trop déséquilibré par rapport aux autres. ! Bon, j'arrête là. !!!!  
  
Alors, comme g pas fini la totalité du chapitre, je ne sais pas si je vais le faire en deux ou trois parties. !  
  
Quoi qu'il en soit, vous aurez bientôt la suite. avec, au programme, l'arrivée de Lily, un face à face Lily/Franck, une conversation Harry/James où Harry réussir à soutirer quelques petits "détails intéressants" à James, l'annif de James, le fameux match de Quidditch, la sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse, une rencontre avec les Serpentard, etc.  
  
Alors, histoire de compenser, voilà un petit extrait. :  
  
"Le sang des deux garçons ne fit qu'un tour en voyant Lily, par terre et qui fixait, les yeux pleins des larmes qu'elle s'efforçait à grande peine de contenir, Lucius qui lui faisait face, entourés par son habituelle brochette de Serpentard. ! Il avait beau avoir fini sa scolarité à Poudlard, Malefoy n'en restait pas moins influent sur ses anciens condisciples. !  
  
Echangeant un bref regard entendu, les deux adolescents se ruèrent sur le petit groupe qui menaçait la jeune fille.  
  
« Stupéfix ! » lança Harry, prenant soin de ne viser que les Serpentard, dont la moitié s'écroulèrent sur le coup, à la stupéfaction de leurs ennemis encore "indemnes" qui prirent enfin conscience de leur présence.  
  
Mais avant que l'un d'eux ait eu le temps de réagir, James s'était déjà jeté sur Malefoy qu'il avait soulevé, d'une main, du sol, alors que Harry tenait en respect les autres, tout en jetant, du coin de l'?il, un regard à son ami qui secouait Lucius comme un prunier.  
  
« Ne t'avises plus de l'approcher, Malefoy ! » lança James, la voix tremblante d'une colère froide qu'il ne tentait pas de cacher."  
  
Au fait, une dernière chose, ça vous dirait que je fasse des "rushs" de fin de chapitre ou pas ??? 


	16. Fin de vacances mouvementéesuite

Hello ! J'suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui promet d'être plus que mouvementé… ! Désolée pour le retard mais g eu un programme plus que chargé ces derniers temps donc g pas eu trop de temps consacré à mon ordi… ! Ca, plus des problèmes d'ordi… ! En plus, j'me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait un truc qui passait pas du tout dans la deuxième partie du chapitre… ! J'ai donc dû tout reprendre, retaper, et restructurer le chapitre…, ce qui fait que g également négligé ma traduction "Un nouveau commencement" !!! En plus de cela, g eu une panne soudaine de motivation… ! Mais, rassurez-vous, tout c'est arrangé (vu que vous pouvez lire ce chapitre) grâce à Alo (et ses judicieuses remarques qui m'ont bien aidé à décoincer…), mais aussi à une chute de cheval (comme quoi, le fait que son amour propre en prenne un coup aide à se concentrer sur ses fics pour oublier…)… ! Donc, ben voilà, ct mon petit délire perso… ! 

  
Et bien sûr, comme promis, vous aurez les fameuses rushs de ce chapitre… !

**Petite dédicace** : Ce chapitre est tout particulièrement pour "Une fan"(comme promis car, après tout, c toujours le même chapitre, non ?) et Lyrashin (pour m'excuser de pas avoir tenue ma promesse !) ! Alors, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira… ! Et aussi à Vi… et Umbre77

Sinon, ayant dû restructurer mes chapitres, l'extrait de la dernière fois ira au chapitre prochain… ! Et, en ce qui concerne la relation J/L, et ben, elle va arrivée bien plus vite que je ne l'avais prévue de prime abord… ! Donc, c pour dans pas longtemps… !!

Ensuite, un **_gros_ merci, pour leur review, à : **Amy**, **Vi**, **Ga-L**, **Ryan** (_je sais qu'il y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais ça va venir !_), ****Oyne (_A vrai dire, j'ai pas encore réfléchie à son surnom, mais sa forme d'Animagus, il l'aura que vers octobre_****), Magli, Tiffany, Clem, Aelydia (_ben, on va dire que ça va être plutôt calme entre eux car, après tout, Lily n'est pas trop d'humeur à se quereller avec James_), ****Hé-oui-c'est-ma !, Sailor Digitale (_en fin de compte, le face-à-face Lily/Franck va pas être pour ce chapitre, et même peut-être pas pour tout de suite _!), ****Melepha, Lyrashin (_deux fois… ! Et milles excuses_ !), ****Helene Potter, Jade (_ben là, va y avoir un bon progrès !), **Ranaé **(_j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant_ !), _****Umbre77 (_oui, c'est même très français ! ^__^) et **Jeandan**_**

            Sinon, comme toujours :

**_Le Disclaimer _**: Rien n'est à moi (à part l'histoire et quelques personnages) mais à JKR...!

**_Titre_** : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe

**_Auteur_** : Cécilia

**_Chapitre _**: 14 (2/2)-Fin de vacances mouvementée – On est toujours chez les Potter sauf que, entre l'arrivée de Franck Potter, un match de Quidditch et tout plein d'autre chose, la fin du mois d'août ne va pas être de tout repos pour tout le monde… !

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic… alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

            Céc.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Un peu après dix-sept heures, James et Harry étaient au terrain de Quidditch, se lançant mutuellement le Souaffle. Malgré son manque d'expérience en la matière, Harry ne s'en tirait pas trop mal pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais manipulé cette balle et qui n'avait jamais été formé à ce poste assez particulier qu'était celui de Poursuiveur… !

            Sirius était partit, une bonne demi-heure plus tôt, encore plus qu'amusé par la situation dans laquelle son meilleur ami allait se retrouver…, mais avait néanmoins ajouté, avant de partir que, "fort heureusement, Harry serait là pour compter les coups et pour empêcher Corny et Evans de s'entretuer" (pour reprendre, mot pour mot, ce qu'il avait dit, avant de se hâter de détaler, ne préférant pas être confronté plus longtemps à un James de TRES mauvaise humeur…

            Harry avait aussitôt proposé d'aller jouer un peu au Quidditch, pour essayer de calmer le Maître des lieux… ! Et, effectivement, après une série de courses et quelques échanges de Souaffle avaient suffis à faire retomber la mauvaise humeur de James et à lui faire oublier l'arrivée imminente de sa rivale préférée à Poudlard… ! 

            «- D'accord… ! C'est pas mal d'être Poursuiveur, mais je préfère de beaucoup mon poste d'Attrapeur… ! commenta Harry, en réceptionnant, tant bien que mal, une passe de James.

             - C'est sûr que ça a rien à voir… ! observa ce dernier. Mais tu te débrouilles plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui n'utilise le Souaffle que depuis quelques jours seulement… ! ajouta-t-il, en lui renvoyant la balle. N'empêche, je me demande bien ce qui est passée par la tête de ma mère lorsqu'elle s'est proposée de prendre Evans à la maison… ! » grommela-t-il.

Harry soupira, exaspéré, et manquant le  Souaffle par la même occasion. Cette petite séance de Quidditch lui avait "presque" fait oublier l'arrivée imminente de Lily à Godric's Hollow… ! L'adolescent secoua la tête, en se hâtant d'aller le récupérer.

«- Tu nous as dit, toi-même, tout à l'heure que, d'après ce que tu en savais, ta mère la prenait chez vous parce qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre chez qui aller ! répondit, tranquillement, Harry.

 - Hum… ! marmonna James. Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est que mon père risque de ne pas voir ça d'un très bon œil, s'il venait à… ! »

Il s'interrompit en apercevant Maggy, qui, au sol, faisait de grands gestes quasi désespérés à leur attention. Visiblement, cela faisait un moment qu'elle gesticulait de la sorte.

            « Ah, on a de la visite ! » soupira James, se doutant de la raison de la présence de l'Elfe de Maison.

            Sur ce, les deux adolescents se hâtèrent de revenir sur la terre ferme.

            «- Maître James… ! couina la petite Elfe, visiblement soulagée. Madame votre mère est rentrée et m'a envoyée vous chercher… !

             - Merci, Maggy ! répondit l'adolescent. Part devant et dit à ma mère qu'on arrive… ! »

            La petite créature acquiesça d'un signe de tête et disparue aussitôt, tandis que les deux garçons échangeaient un regard.

            « Bon, je pense qu'on n'a pas le choix… ! observa, enfin, James. Alors, allons-y ! »

            Harry s'abstint de commentaire, mais tous deux partirent vers le manoir. Tous deux, pantelants, gagnèrent finalement l'entrée, où Elizabeth Potter se trouvait, en compagnie de Lily. 

            James, passant machinalement, la main dans ses cheveux en bataille, ne pû s'empêcher d'esquisser un semblant de sourire devant l'ébahissement bien visible de l'adolescente qui observait avec stupeur la pièce, ses yeux vert émeraude rougis par des pleurs encore récents faisant le tour de la pièce, avec un semblant d'appréhension.

            « Ah vous voilà, tous les deux… ! » s'exclama Elizabeth, en apercevant les deux garçons.

            Lily revint à la réalité et eut un pâle sourire en découvrant, à son tour, la présence des deux compères qu'elle salua distraitement.

            « Salut… ! lança, d'un ton raide, James. Désolé pour tes parents… ! »

            Elle s'assombrit et resta silencieuse, les yeux brillants de larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher en baissant la tête, même si ce détail n'échappa pas à Harry.

            « Bon, les garçons, je compte sur vous pour que Lily se sente bien ici… ! Elle restera avec nous jusqu'à la rentrée… ! »

            James ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais un discret coup de coude de Harry l'en dissuada. James se renfrogna mais garda le silence, avec mauvaise humeur.

            «- Alors, Jimmy, je te laisse faire visiter le manoir à Lily et l'aider à s'installer, d'accord ?

             - Oui, m'man ! grommela-t-il. Pas de problème… ! »

            De toute évidence, la perspective de devoir passer deux semaines de vacances avec Lily ne l'enthousiasmait pas particulièrement, même si Elizabeth ne semblait même pas s'être aperçue de la réticence plus que manifeste dont son fils faisait preuve. Alors que, pour Harry, ce petit séjour imprévu de Lily chez les Potter représentait une occasion idéale pour permettre aux deux de mieux se connaître l'un et l'autre.

            « Bien… ! reprit Elizabeth. Dans ce cas, Lily, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, voit avec James ou Harry… ! Sinon, fait comme chez toi, d'accord ? »

            Lily resta silencieuse mais répondit d'un bref hochement de tête. Elizabeth, l'air satisfaite, partie, laissant seuls les trois adolescents.

            « Bon, je vais te montrer ta chambre, Evans… ! » suggéra soudain James, les mains dans les poches, brisant le silence qui s'était installé après le départ de sa mère.

            Lily acquiesça d'un autre signe de tête et voulu prendre ses affaires (un simple sac dans lequel elle avait dû mettre toutes ses affaires réduites) mais Harry l'arrêta d'un geste.

            « C'est bon, je m'en occupe… ! » intervint-il d'une voix douce.

            Lily releva alors la tête et lui adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant.

            «- Merci… ! murmura-t-elle.

             - Mais de rien… ! »

            Sur ce, les trois adolescents se dirigèrent vers l'escalier, sans un mot de plus.

* * * * *

            Harry soupira, caressant machinalement Gaïa qui ronronnait comme un bien heureux, les pattes en l'air et vautré sur le lit de son maître. Ce dernier était accoudé à la balustrade du balcon, perdu dans ses réflexions. En cet instant, Harry aurait payé cher pour savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de son futur père… ! Ca faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'il était comme ça, depuis qu'ils avaient laissés Lily dans la chambre qu'elle occuperait durant son séjour chez les Potter… !

            Harry se passa machinalement la main dans les cheveux, quelque peu agacé par la situation. Et le fait de toujours rester dans l'ignorance la plus absolue n'était pas pour arranger son humeur… ! Si seulement Sirius (l'adulte), le professeur Lupin, ou n'importe qui d'autre avait pû lui parler un peu plus de ses parents, il aurait peut-être pû savoir, comment ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble…, ou des trucs du genre… ! Alors que là… ! C'était l'avancée à l'aveuglette le plus total… ! Pas le moindre indice… ! Il devait avancer à tâtons, grappillant ici et là quelques bribes d'informations (qui se révélaient plutôt maigres !) ! D'ailleurs, c'en était presque risible… ! Après tout, il venait du futur… ! Il devrait être celui qui apporte les réponses plutôt que d'être celui qui les demande… !

            Il soupira à nouveau et se leva, arrachant un miaulement de protestation à Gaïa.

            « Désolé mon gros, mais j'ai besoin d'aller me dégourdir un peu les jambes ! Va plutôt voir ton maître… ! » marmonna Harry, en désignant James qui n'avait pas bronché pour un sou.

            Harry secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré et quitta la chambre, pour s'arrêter devant une autre porte, fermée. Il hésita un moment mais se décida à frapper, discrètement, au battant. Après tout, il pouvait bien aller prendre des nouvelles de l'adolescente et, peut-être, essayer de lui remonter un peu le moral.

            « C'est ouvert ! » commença simplement, la voix, morne, de la jeune fille.

            Décidément, elle devait être sacrément déprimée, même si ça pouvait se comprendre, songea-t-il, en ouvrant la porte, pour apercevoir Lily, assise sur le bord du lit, s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de manche. Mais elle eut, cependant, un léger sourire, en l'apercevant.

            «- Oh, salut Harry ! lança-t-elle. Que me vaut cette petite visite ?

             - Oh, je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles… ! Et puis, James n'est pas particulièrement causant… !

             - Ca ne lui ressemble pas pourtant… ! » rétorqua-t-elle, avec une légère touche de dédain dans la voix. 

            Harry jugea préférable de ne pas s'attarder sur cette réplique et se hâta de changer de sujet.

            « Alors, tu es bien installée ? » s'enquit-il.

            Elle répondit d'un bref signe de tête positif. Il y eut un long moment de silence, pesant.

            «- Alors…, tu… tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix incertaine.

             - Oui, ça allait ! J'ai passé près d'un mois et demi seuls avec les Maraudeurs et je suis encore en un seul morceau, comme tu peux le voir ! »

            Lily eut un léger sourire.

            « Je vois ça… ! »

            Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence et Harry, pour cacher son malaise croissant, jeta un regard autour de lui, pour s'arrêter sur une photo que la jeune fille tenait à la main. Celle-ci, suivant son regard, s'assombrit aussitôt.

            « C'est une photo de ma famille… ! murmura-t-elle, s'efforçant de garder contenance. Ou du moins de ce qu'elle était… ! »

            Harry grimaça légèrement.

            « Je… ! Je suis désolé, pour tes parents ! lâcha-t-il. Même si je ne les connaissais pas, je suis sûr que c'était des gens bien et qu'ils ne méritaient pas ce qui leur est arrivé ! »

            Lily hocha la tête, les yeux baissés vers la photo, les doigts tremblants. Elle renifla. 

            « Ils… ! Ils voulaient juste se faire une soirée en tête à tête… ! souffla-t-elle. Ils étaient juste allés passer une soirée en ville… ! Mais ils ne sont jamais revenus… ! Jamais… ! »

            Elle éclata en sanglots, incapable d'en dire plus. Harry hésita un bref instant, et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules, compatissant. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, des larmes coulant à présent librement sur ses joues.

            « Je… ! J'étais restée seule… à la maison ! laissa-t-elle échapper, entre deux sanglots. Tu… tu ne peux… pas imaginer… le choc que… que j'ai eu… quand un… employé… du Ministère est… est venu pour me… le dire et… et m'emmener… avec lui… au Ministère ! »

            Harry resta silencieux, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire… ! Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait être dit dans une telle situation ? Lui, il n'avait jamais vraiment connu ses parents…, il ne pouvait donc pas vraiment comprendre ce que ressentais sa future mère qui, elle, avait eu le temps de connaître et d'aimer ses parents pendant plus de seize ans… ! Il avait déjà été confronté à la mort de personnes de son entourage…(à commencer par le meurtre de ses parents…, ou la mort de Cédric) et il savait ce que ça pouvait faire de perdre quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour soi… !

            «- Ils me manquent tellement… ! reprit-elle. J'aimerai tellement qu'ils soient là… ! Mais c'est impossible… ! Plus jamais je ne les reverrai… !

             - Lily… ! Je ne peux pas dire que tout s'arrangera…, car ça n'est pas vraiment… ! Mais la situation ira en s'améliorant, tu verras… ! Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas comme si tes parents étaient définitivement partis… ! On m'a, un jour, dit que nous nous souvenons plus clairement d'eux que jamais lorsque nous sommes dans la détresse… ! Que les morts que nous avons aimés ne nous quittent jamais, qu'ils vivent en nous… ! »

            Elle rencontra, pour la première fois depuis le début de la "discussion", le regard troublé de Harry et, malgré ses larmes, acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

            «- Tu… ! Tu as sûrement raison… ! souffla-t-elle, en reniflant. C'est juste que… ! Ca fait mal de se dire que, il y a moins de deux jours, j'avais encore mes parents et que… là, comme ça, en l'espace d'une soirée… !

             - Je sais… ! Mais personne ne pouvait prévoir une telle chose… ! C'est normal de souffrir et d'avoir de la peine quand on perd quelqu'un qu'on aime… ! C'est naturel… ! Et c'est encore trop récent pour que tu puisses contenir ta peine… ! Même si c'est une blessure qui ne se referme jamais vraiment tout à fait, elle finie par s'estomper, petit à petit… ! commenta Harry. Même si la personne n'est plus là, auprès de toi, elle reste toujours présente dans ton cœur… ! »

            Lily acquiesça une fois de plus, renifla et inspira profondément. Harry sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le tendit à l'adolescente qui le prit avec reconnaissance avant de se lever

            «- Merci ! murmura-t-elle.

             - De rien… !

             - Tu as raison ! » commenta-t-elle, finalement, en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

            Elle eut un rire amer.

            «- C'est une chance que Potter ne m'ait pas vu comme ça… ! Il s'en serai donné à cœur joie, à Poudlard… !

             - Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, j'en suis sûr… ! répliqua Harry.

             - Ca se voit que tu ne le connais pas encore assez… ! répliqua-t-elle, en lui adressant un regard.

             - Pour ce que j'en sais, je pense qu'il n'est pas du tout comme tu l'imagines… ! Il ne ferait pas ça… ! » insista Harry.

            Lily l'observa, l'air sceptique. Finalement, elle soupira et se leva, glissant sa photo dans l'une de ses poches.

            « Je dois avoir une tête horrible… ! soupira-t-elle, en grimaçant légèrement. Je reviens… ! »

            Sur ce, elle fila dans la pièce adjacente à la chambre. Et, effectivement, elle revint peu après, l'air un peu plus sereine, ayant réussit à faire pratiquement disparaître toute trace de ses pleurs. Presque au même moment, on frappa à la porte qui était restée entrouverte et James apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, affichant une expression on ne peut plus neutre.

            « On va bientôt passer à table… ! commenta-t-il, avant d'adresser un bref regard à Lily. Alors, bien installée ? »

            Elle hocha brièvement la tête en guise de réponse. James haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire, tandis que le regard de Harry passait de l'un à l'autre.

            « On ferait bien de descendre ! » conclut James, semblant soudainement trouver un grand intérêt à la pointe de ses chaussures.

            Sur ce, les trois adolescent quittèrent la chambre, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

* * * * *

            Le lendemain, les deux garçons, levés de bonne heure, discutaient de tout et de rien, attablés devant un bon petit-déjeuner… Elizabeth, quand à elle, suivait, l'air amusé, leur conversation.

            «- Mais moi je t'assure que les couleurs ont un goût… ! certifia James, entre deux toasts.

             - Mais c'est pas possible… ! rétorqua Harry. Une couleur est une couleur… ! Ca à pas de goût…, bon, c'est vrai que si tu manges le contenu d'un tube de gouache t'auras de la couleur mais… !

             - De la gou…quoi ? s'étonna le Maraudeur.

             - Gouache… ! Un truc de peinture Moldu… ! expliqua, patiemment, Harry, tout en se promettant mentalement d'arrêter de faire des allusions de ce genre aux objets Moldus.

             - Ah… ! Enfin, je t'assure, Harry… ! Par exemple, je t'assure que le jaune à le goût de l'œuf… ! Ou le bleu a le… ! »

            La porte s'ouvrit, interrompant James dans son débat "existentiel" au sujet de l'expression "_il en faut pour tous les goûts et toues les couleurs_ !" que Harry avait eu le malheur de laisser échapper… !

            Il y eut un moment de silence lorsque Lily entra, timidement, dans la pièce, visiblement encore impressionnée par les proportions des lieux.

            «- Bonjour Lily ! Tu as bien dormie ? s'enquit Elizabeth, en se levant.

             - Oui, très bien, Mrs Potter ! répondit, poliment l'adolescente.

             - Et bien, joins-toi à nous, Lily… ! » continua Elizabeth, voyant la jeune fille hésiter.

            Celle-ci acquiesça et vint s'asseoir près de Harry qui lui adressa un sourire engageant.

            «- Salut ! lança-t-il avec entrain. Au début, on pensais t'attendre mais on, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, James a pensé qu'il serait préférable de te laisser dormir… ! Donc on est descendu quand même… !

             - Je suis capable de retrouver mon chemin tout de seule, comme tu peux le voir… ! répliqua-t-elle, tranquillement, tout en jetant un bref regard au Maraudeur qui semblait trouver un intérêt soudain à son assiette. Mais c'est gentil d'y avoir pensé… !

             - C'était normal… ! répliqua Harry qui se devait bien d'occuper comme il pouvait les conversations, plutôt que de laisser s'instaurer un de ces silences pesants qui le mettaient franchement mal à l'aise. Tu veux un toast… ? ajouta-t-il, en lui tendant une assiette recouverte de toasts.

             - Euh, oui, merci ! »

            Elizabeth observa, sans un mot, les trois adolescents qui lui faisaient face, un peu surprise par le mutisme plus qu'inhabituel de son fils… ! Elle eut un léger sourire, tandis que son regard passait de l'un à l'autre des jeunes gens et secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

            Un peu avant la fin du repas, plusieurs volatiles surgirent dans la salle à manger, passant d'un coup d'aile, par une fenêtre ouverte.

            « L'heure du courrier… ! » commenta Elisabeth, en levant les yeux vers les animaux.

            Les trois adolescents ayant, aussitôt cessés de manger, suivirent, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, son regard, pour apercevoir sept rapaces et… une mouette…

            «- Une mouette ? s'étonna Lily, stupéfaite.

             - Ouais… ! marmonna James. Elle est à Sirius… !

             - Il me semble pas l'avoir déjà vu à Poudlard, pourtant… ! Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que j'aurai pû m'en douter… ! soupira Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. Il ne fait, décidément, jamais rien comme les autres, celui-là ! » ajouta-t-elle, à voix basse.

            Mais James, ayant visiblement entendu, lui adressa un regard noir mais n'eut guère le temps de répondre car deux des rapaces et la mouette, qui répondait au "doux" nom de Moeve, vinrent se poser devant lui, cette dernière manquant de peu de renverser un pichet de jus de citrouille. Harry sourit, en songeant à la première fois où il avait vu Moeve…, trois jours après son arrivée à cette époque… ! L'oiseau avait fait une entrée plus que fracassante dans la Grande Salle, avec une demi-heure de retard sur les autres oiseaux, et avait trouvé le moyen d'atterrir dans l'assiette de Peter… ! D'après ce que les Maraudeurs lui en avait dit, Sirius, huit ans plus tôt, lors d'une balade au bord de mer, avait sauvé la petite mouette des griffes d'un gros matou et avait prit le parti s'occuper du bébé mouette blessé qui, dès lors, n'avait plus voulu le quitter… ! 

            Les deux autres oiseaux étaient beaucoup plus…"conventionnels"… et tout aussi connus car n'étant autre que Solstice et…

            « Tiens, Linotte ! » commenta James, en apercevant la chouette chevêche au plumage fauve qui était posée à côté du moyen-duc de Remus.

            Linotte, de son vrai nom Gélinotte, était le hibou de Peter…, mais le rapace devait son surnom au fait qu'il était, bien souvent, tout aussi…"tête de linotte" que son maître… Et, autant Moeve avait encore, à l'occasion, quelques problèmes de précision à l'atterrissage, autant ceux de Linotte se révélaient très souvent catastrophique, un peu comme ceux d'Errol à l'époque de Harry… !

            Celui-ci secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées de son esprit, et jeta un regard à James qui venait de se lever d'un bond pour réceptionner, à deux mains, la chevêche… !

            « Au moins, ça réduit la casse… ! » commenta le maître des lieux, visiblement fier de son coup, tenant étroitement le rapace qui, comme les deux autres, portait un paquet.

            Harry sourit puis, se tournant de l'autre côté, aperçu une petite chouette au plumage mordoré perchée sur l'épaule de Lily et que l'adolescent mit un peu de temps à identifier…, mais qui n'était autre qu'Angel, la chouette de la jeune fille que Harry avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir une fois durant son bref séjour à Poudlard… ! L'un des autres rapaces n'avait fait que passer, déposant un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier devant Elizabeth qui était entourée par les trois autres rapaces qui se dispersèrent peu après, sitôt qu'elle les eut déchargée des lettres qu'ils portaient.

            «- Une lettre du Ministère… ! commenta-t-elle. A ton attention, Lily ! ajouta-t-elle, avant de tendre ladite missive à la jeune fille. Une lettre de Franck… ! ajouta-t-elle. Et deux lettres en provenance de Poudlard… ! poursuivit-elle, en jetant un regard aux sceaux des deux lettres qu'un hibou grand-duc lui avaient apportées. Dont une pour toi, Harry ! conclut-elle.

             - Pour moi ? s'étonna l'adolescent.

             - Oui, pour toi… ! » répliqua Elizabeth en souriant et en lui tendant la dite lettre.

            Il y eut un moment de silence, alors que tout le monde s'intéressait à son courrier. Harry, tout en décachetant l'enveloppe, appréhendant ce qu'il risquait d'y trouver (peut-être Dumbledore avait-il finalement trouvé un moyen de le renvoyer à son époque ?), jeta un coup d'œil à Lily qui fixait, l'air singulièrement mal à l'aise, sans oser l'ouvrir, la lettre du Ministère qui lui était destinée.

            Elizabeth sembla, elle aussi, s'en rendre compte car elle prit la parole.

            « Vu que vous aviez tous pratiquement finis de manger, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas lire en toute tranquillité… ? » suggéra-t-elle, leur donnant ainsi l'autorisation de quitter la table.

            Les trois jeunes ne se firent pas prier et se hâtèrent de quitter la Salle à manger et Lily regagna presque aussitôt la chambre qu'elle occupait pendant son séjour chez les Potter.

            «- Eh, Harry, tu viens ? lança James, en constatant que l'adolescent traînait en arrière.

             - Oui, j'arrive ! » répondit ce dernier, en le rejoignant.

            Harry avait appris, un peu par hasard, au grès d'une quelconque discussion, les dates d'anniversaires des Maraudeurs et il se trouvait que, en ce 21 août, James avait dix-sept ans… ! Mais Harry ne s'en était souvenu que le matin même, lorsque Elizabeth avait souhaité un bon anniversaire à son fils, et s'était donc excusé de ne pas lui avoir acheté de cadeau tout en se promettant de le faire dès que possible…, il s'arrangerait… ! Mais, visiblement, le fait d'avoir des nouvelles (et des cadeaux) de ses meilleurs amis avait mit James d'excellente humeur.

            Revenus dans la chambre de ce dernier, chacun entreprit de s'intéresser à son courrier respectif. Harry, assis en tailleur sur son lit, ouvrit l'enveloppe qu'il avait précédemment décachetée et en sortit un parchemin et, à sa plus grande surprise, quelques Gallions (Dumbledore ne lui avait-il pas déjà donné de quoi acheter ses affaires pour la rentrée ?). Etonné, Harry entreprit de lire les quelques lignes inscrites sur le parchemin, de la main même du directeur de Poudlard.

                                   "_Harry,_

_            Bien que je t'ai écrit la semaine dernière, j'ai jugé bon de t'envoyer une autre lettre ainsi que quelques Gallions supplémentaires pour te permettre, disons, d'acheter, tout de même, quelque chose pour l'anniversaire… d'une certaine personne !_ (Harry sourit légèrement à ce sous-entendu) _Alors, fais-en bon usage !_

_            Autrement, j'ai été informé du fait que, après la mort de ses parents, Lily Evans passait le reste des vacances chez les Potter… ! Malgré les circonstances, voilà tout de même, une parfaite occasion pour toi de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, et d'en profiter pour mieux les connaître… !_

_            Sinon, en ce qui concerne ta situation, nous sommes toujours au même stade que la semaine dernière…, autrement dit, à rien… !_

_            Sur ce, passes de bonnes vacances !_

_                                   Albus Dumbledore._"

            Harry sourit tout en songeant que Dumbledore semblait, décidément, avoir le don d'anticiper ce qui lui passait à l'esprit… Enfin, au moins, le problème financier en ce qui concernait l'achat du cadeau pour James se trouvait ainsi résolu, même le problème du "oui, mais quoi ?" n'avait pas encore de réponse.

            Il fut sortit de ses réflexions par un Gaïa enthousiaste qui sauta sur ses genoux.

            « Eh, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, toi ? » s'étonna Harry, tout en glissant sa lettre et l'argent dans sa poche d'une main et en caressant le chat de l'autre.

            L'animal ronronna, venant se frotter contre lui. Tout en passant et repassant la main sur le pelage soyeux du félin, insistant derrière les oreilles, Harry leva les yeux vers James qui, vautré sur son lit, parcourait une des lettres qu'il avait reçu.

            « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont envoyés pour ton anniversaire ? » demanda Harry, le ramenant ainsi à la réalité.

            James releva la tête vers lui, un large sourire aux lèvres.

            « Un échantillon de farces et attrapes d'Autriche, de Grande Bretagne et de France, un livre sur le Quidditch et un autre recensant toutes les farces et blagues réalisées dans le monde entier depuis deux siècle et des confiseries en tout genre ! résuma-t-il. Le seul truc un peu moins sympa de leur part c'est que Sirius est allé dire à Remus que Ma mère avait invité Evans à la maison… ! Résultat, il a l'air de trouvé cette situation très AMUSANTE ! » grommela-t-il, en désignant une des lettres qu'il tenait à la main.

            Harry soupira, secouant la tête, l'air lassé, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

* * * * *

            «- Dis, il faudrait peut-être aller voir ce que deviens Lily ? intervint Harry, après le déjeuner, alors qu'il se trouvait avec James dans la chambre de ce dernier.

             - Pourquoi ça… ? Elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule, que je sache !

             - Mais elle est pas réapparue depuis qu'elle a reçue son courrier… ! insista Harry. Il faudrait peut-être aller voir comment elle va… ! »

            James, allongé sur son lit, se redressa, prenant appui sur son coude, pour jeter un regard à Harry.

            «- Ben, vas-la voir si tu y tiens… ! commenta-t-il.

             - Je pense que ça serait plutôt à toi d'aller la voir… ! rétorqua, calmement, Harry, en caressant la tête de Gaïa.

             - Moi ? s'étonna James. Et pourquoi ça ?

             - On est chez toi que je sache… ! répondit, innocemment, Harry. Je trouve ça normal que, en tant que maître des lieux, tu ailles, tout de même, t'informer de comment va votre invitée… !

             - Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai invité… ! grogna James. Je me serait bien passé de sa présence ici… !

             - James, tu sais, elle est dans une période difficile… ! riposta Harry, en relevant les yeux vers lui. Toi, tu as la chance d'avoir tes parents…, plus elle… ! Ce n'est pas de mépris qu'elle a besoin pour l'instant mais de soutien… ! Alors, je sais que vous êtes comme chien et chat, tous les deux, mais tu pourrai, peut-être, faire, exceptionnellement, un effort, non ? »

            James voulu dire quelque chose, soutenant le regard grave de Harry, mais se ravisa. Finalement, il soupira, se laissa à nouveau aller sur le dos, sur son lit et se passa une main sur la figure, non sans avoir enlevé, au préalable, ses lunettes. 

            « Et tu trouves le moyen de me faire culpabilisé… ! marmonna-t-il, tout en remettant ses lunettes. Ca va, tu as gagné, j'vais aller la voir… ! »

            Sur ce, il se leva et quitta, avec mauvaise humeur, la pièce. Harry le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière lui et esquissa un sourire.

            « Et ben voilà… ! commenta-t-il. C'est un autre pas de fait ! » ajouta-t-il, en caressant toujours Gaïa.

            Le chat miaula, comme pour approuver.

* * * * *

            James traversa le couloir en maugréant, mais il s'arrêta, tout de même, en atteignant la chambre qu'occupait l'adolescente durant son séjour. Il soupira et remis un peu ses idées en ordre avant de se décider à se lancer.

            La porte étant entrouverte, il pensa qu'il ne devait pas y avoir trop de risque de l'interrompre à un mauvais moment. Cependant, il frappa discrètement, mais, n'obtenant pas de réponse, il se risqua à passer la tête par l'entrebâillement, pour apercevoir l'adolescente assise sur le lit, les bras entourant ses genoux qu'elle avait remontée sous son menton, les yeux dans le vague. Elle ne semblait même pas s'être aperçue de sa présence….

            Il hésita un peu sur la marche à suivre… Le moment était peut-être mal choisi ?! Il allait repartir mais il se ravisa soudain, pour une raison inexprimable, et tenta, une fois de plus, d'attirer l'attention de la jeune fille.

            « Toc, toc ! » lança-t-il, en s'efforçant de paraître le plus naturel possible, en tapant discrètement à la porte.

            Cette fois, elle sembla revenir à la réalité car elle leva les yeux, rougis, vers lui et eut un pâle sourire qui prit un peu l'adolescent au dépourvu… ! Jamais, à part, peut-être, au tout début de leur rencontre (les trois premiers jours qui avait suivis leur arrivée à Poudlard), elle ne lui avait adressé la plus petite ombre d'un sourire… ! Enfin, elle devait sûrement être perturbé par la mort encore récente, de ses parents… ! En tout cas, il mit ce qui venait de se passer sur le compte de cette supposition, et qui serait confirmé par ce que Harry lui avait dit auparavant.

            «- Je… ! Je te dérange ? demanda-t-il, tout en se demandant pourquoi il hésitait de cette façon.

             - Tu es chez toi, autant que je sache… ! » répliqua-t-elle simplement, sur un ton indéfinissable.

            Il préféra ne pas s'appesantir sur ce sujet et entra dans la pièce, tandis que Lily détournait la tête, reprenant l'air songeur qu'elle avait lorsqu'il était arrivé. Un moment de silence s'instaura, aucun d'eux n'osant prononcer engager une quelconque conversation.

            James s'agitait nerveusement, mal à l'aise, figé près de la porte, n'étant pas un grand adepte de ce genre de silence pesant. A plusieurs reprises, il voulu dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa à chaque fois. Finalement, il se décida à engager la conversation.

            « Même si ma question risque de te paraître stupide…, ça va ? » demanda-t-il, s'efforçant de cacher son malaise croissant.

            Lily resta un moment silencieuse, l'observant du coin de l'oeil, mais finit par acquiescer d'un bref signe de tête.

            « Je sais que ça dois être dur pour toi, tout ça… ! Mais… ! » continua-t-il, un peu embarrassé.

            Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de détourner les yeux… James commençait à se dire qu'il perdait son temps à essayer d'être aimable avec elle. Il inspira profondément, s'exhortant mentalement à rester aussi agréable que possible et battre en retraite sans plus tarder.

            « Bon, ben, j'étais juste passé voir si ça allais… ! reprit-il. Mais je crois que je ferai mieux de te laisser tranquille… ! Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu sais où me trouver… ! » ajouta-t-il, avant de tourner les talons.

            Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion d'aller bien loin car il se figea en l'entendant renifler. Il se retourna, et jeta un bref regard à l'adolescente qui, bien évidemment, n'allait pas bien… ! Elle avait enfouie son visage entre ses bras et s'était un peu plus recroquevillée sur elle-même… ! James grimaça et hésita un moment sur la conduite à tenir… ! Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de situation… ! En fait, il ne se rappelait pas avoir dû, ne serai-ce qu'une fois, réconforter quelqu'un… et encore moins une fille en pleurs… ! Mais, comme on dit, il faut bien un début à tout… ! Il soupira et, sans vraiment prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il s'approcha d'elle et, s'assis sur le bord du lit et posa la main sur son épaule, la faisant tressaillir au passage. 

            « Laisse-moi tranquille, Potter ! » siffla-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante, en cherchant à s'écarter de lui alors que, au même moment, il retirait sa main, mal à l'aise.

            Devait-il vraiment laisser tomber… ? Non, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'abandonner quelqu'un qui avait des problèmes… ! Et Evans en avait manifestement un… ! Donc, il devait faire son possible pour l'aider… ! Et même si c'était Evans, il ne se sentait pas le cœur pour la laisser tomber alors qu'elle passait un moment difficile… !

            Il hésita un moment, observant les efforts qu'elle faisait pour retenir ses larmes.

            «- Evans… ! tenta-t-il.

             - Je t'ai dis de me laisser tranquille, Potter ! rétorqua-t-elle en reniflant. Mais ça doit sûrement te plaire… ! Comme ça, à Poudlard, tu pourras te vanter "d'avoir vu Lily Evans pleurer" ! »

            Il eut un bref mouvement de recul. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses intentions et cette idée ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit… ! La compassion qu'il avait éprouvé un peu plus tôt à son égard disparue aussitôt, remplacé par la colère… ! Il essayait de se montrer aimable et pour quoi… ? Se faire envoyer paître… ? Sur le coup, il avait bien envie de la planter là et ne plus jamais l'approcher à moins de dix mètres mais il se retint… !

            Après tout, une des choses que sa mère lui avait inculqué dès sa plus tendre enfance n'était-elle donc pas d'aider les autres… ? A ne pas laisser tomber ceux qui ont besoin d'aide… ?

Comme ça avait été le cas pour Remus quelques années plus tôt… ! James avait été le premier à découvrir le secret de son ami si réservé, dès la fin de la première année… ! Mais il s'était abstenu d'en parler…, jusqu'à ce que la vérité éclate au grand jour en début de troisième année, pour une raison dont il était incapable de se souvenir… ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ni Sirius, ni Peter, ni lui n'avait laissé tomber Remus… ! Au contraire, ils étaient devenus des Animagi pour lui tenir compagnie… !

Là, la situation n'était peut-être pas aussi grave, mais, même si c'était Evans, il se devait de l'aider… ! Ca devait être dur pour elle… ! Après tout, faire le deuil de quelqu'un à qui on tient énormément ne devait pas être facile… ! Il soupira et tendit à nouveau la main… ! Il se ravisa soudain, hésitant, puis se risqua à poser, une fois encore, la main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente qui essaya à nouveau de s'écarter, même si, cette fois, il resserra sa prise sur son épaule.

« Evans… ! Ce n'était pas du tout dans mon intention de me moquer de toi… ! C'est normal de pleurer, non ? Laisse-moi t'aider… ! Tu as un problème en ce moment, ça n'en fait aucun doute… ! murmura-t-il. Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placée pour ça mais, tu sais, ça te ferai du bien d'en parler, au lieu de garder ça pour toi toute seule… ! »

Elle cessa de se débattre, mais ses pleurs redoublèrent. Bien sûr, elle avait un problème… ! Bien sûr, la meilleure solution serait d'en parler… ! Mais, pour ça, il fallait qu'elle accepte d'en parler… ! Et c'était tout autre chose… ! Ayant sa fierté, elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à avouer aussi facilement ses problèmes…, et encore moins devant lui… !

Devant le désarroi le plus total de l'adolescente, James, qui, cette fois, se sentait sincèrement désolé pour elle, ne réfléchit pas vraiment, se rapprocha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle se raidit aussitôt, mais, tout aussi brutalement, elle laissa libre cours à ses pleurs et se laissa aller contre lui, venant enfouir son visage au creux de son épaule.

C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa vraiment ce qu'il venait de faire… ! Lui, James Potter, venait de prendre Evans, la fille qu'il supportait le moins dans tout Poudlard, dans ses bras pour la réconforter… ! La situation aurait pû être risible, si elle n'était pas aussi étrange… ! Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait envisagé une telle possibilité… ! Et, curieusement, il en était plutôt satisfait… ! Il reprit la parole, passant machinalement la main le long du dos de l'adolescente dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

« Je ne pense pas être la personne idéale pour faire ce qu'il faut faire dans ce cas… ! Et je sais très bien que Harry ou Remus seraient sûrement plus à même que moi pour te réconforter mais… ! commença-t-il, calmement. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi ! Je ne peux pas dire que je comprend ce que tu ressent et ce qui t'arrive parce que ça serait mentir… ! Mais je peux deviner ce que ça peut faire que de perdre quelqu'un qui nous est cher… ! »

            Il s'interrompit à nouveau, hésitant.

            « Je sais que, entre nous, ça n'a jamais été la grande entente mais…, si tu as besoin d'en parler, tu peux compter sur moi… ! Ce n'est pas bon de toujours tout garder pour soi… ! Ca finit toujours par ressortir, d'une façon ou d'une autre… ! Et pas toujours de la meilleure façon qu'il soit… ! »

            Il ne sû jamais combien de temps il resta là, tentant vainement de réconforter la jeune fille dont les larmes finirent, progressivement, par se tarir. Elle renifla.

            «- Eh… ! Dis, c'est pas une raison pour te moucher sur ma robe… ! lança-t-il, moqueur. Prends ça, ça sera plus pratique… ! ajouta-t-il, en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche et en le lui tendant, tout en notant le pâle sourire qu'il avait réussit à lui soutirer.

             - Merci ! murmura-t-elle, en s'écartant.

             - Oh, c'est rien… ! répliqua-t-il. Ca va mieux ?

             - Oui… ! » assura-t-elle, l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

            Il esquissa un bref sourire et se remit debout. Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel il s'agita nerveusement, observant l'adolescente qui avait à nouveau baissé les yeux.

            «- Je dois partir pour l'enterrement demain matin… ! commenta-t-elle finalement, sans le regarder.

             - Ah ! Et tu vas devoir t'absenter combien de temps… ?

             - Trois jours ! répondit-elle.

             - C'était pour ça…, la lettre du Ministère je veux dire ? » tenta James.

            Elle confirma d'un signe de tête, et un nouveau moment de silence s'instaura qui fut brutalement brisé par un bref éclat de rire que laissa échapper Lily.

            « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'étonna James, surpris qu'elle puisse rire dans une telle situation.

            Elle leva les yeux vert lui, avec un maigre sourire.

            « Je me disais juste que ce n'était pas si impossible que ça qu'on ait une discussion civilisée… ! »

            James sourit.

            « Ben, comme quoi, on ne passe pas notre temps à se taper dessus… ! »

            Il y eut un moment de silence.

            «- Tu es plus mature que je le pensais, Potter ! commenta, finalement, Lily.

             - Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment, je suppose ? » répliqua James, ne sachant pas trop comment il devait considérer cette remarque.

            Lily ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais détourna vivement les yeux. Elle attendit quelques avant de reprendre la parole.

            « Tu aimerais bien que ça en soit un, hein ? » répliqua-t-elle, en rencontrant son regard, tout en esquissant un petit sourire malicieux.

            James resta silencieux et ce fut à son tour de détourner les yeux, semblant soudain trouver un grand intérêt à ses chaussures. 

            Une fois de plus, le silence se fit dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que James se décide à prendre la parole.

            «- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que j'y aille… ! déclara-t-il. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux compter sur nous, Harry et moi, je veux dire… ! Euh, sinon, si tu as faim…, vu que tu n'es pas venue au déjeuner… !

             - Non, c'est bon… ! Mais merci quand même ! »

            James hocha la tête et se hâta de quitter la pièce. Une fois revenu dans le couloir, il s'adossa au mur et soupira, tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux, remettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Mais, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cet instant où il avait serré l'adolescente dans ses bras, le parfum de la jeune fille encore bien présent dans son esprit…

            Il soupira, secoua la tête et repartit vers sa chambre.

* * * * *

            Trois jours s'étaient écoulés. Lily était partie en début de matinée, deux jours plus tôt, en compagnie d'Elizabeth qui devait passer au Ministère. Les deux adolescents s'étaient installés dans le jardin, à l'ombre d'un arbre, et discutaient de tout et de rien. Ni James ni Lily n'avait refait allusion à leur petite "discussion" dans la chambre de cette dernière et Harry s'était passé de commentaire lorsque James, à l'immense soulagement de celui-ci, avait regagné sa chambre.

            Gaïa gambadait dans le jardin, jouant dans un parterre de fleurs à la poursuite d'un crayon que son propriétaire avait métamorphosé en souris. James, qui avait emprunté la Gazette du Sorcier du jour, feuilletait le journal et s'intéressa à la rubrique "sport", tout en discutant avec son ami.

            «- N'empêche, cette attaque de Mangemort aura, tout de même, eu un point positif… ! commenta, nonchalamment, James.

             - Ah bon, tu trouves ? s'étonna Harry.

             - Ouais, ça va occuper mon père pendant un moment… ! Avec un peu de chance ça le gardera même, peut-être, au Ministère jusqu'à la rentrée… ! Dans la lettre qu'il a envoyé à ma mère il y a trois jours, il disait qu'il avait été désigné pour se joindre au groupe d'Aurors qui est chargé d'assurer la sécurité des joueurs de Grande-Bretagne et des Etats-Unis… ! expliqua le Maraudeur, en parcourant rapidement une page du regard. Tiens, d'ailleurs, ils parlent du match… !

             - Ah, mais je croyais qu'il était reporté… ?

             - Oui… ! confirma James. Et d'ailleurs… ! ajouta-t-il, avant de s'interrompre, lisant avec un intérêt soudain un des articles. OUAIS !

             - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Harry.

             - On va quand même pouvoir aller assister au match… ! s'enthousiasma James. Il a été reporté au 28 !

             - C'est super… ! approuva Harry en souriant. Mais, dans ce cas, Remus pourra venir, en fin de compte… !

             - Ouais… ! approuva James. Il n'aime pas spécialement le Quidditch mais je suis sûr qu'il sera tout de même enchanté de venir ! Je lui enverrai Eole, quand on rentrera à la maison, pour lui proposer… !

             - Ben, on n'a qu'à rentrer maintenant… ! suggéra Harry en se levant. Comme ça, tu ne risque pas d'oublier de le faire… !

             - Tu n'as pas tort… ! approuva James, en se levant à son tour et en pliant le journal. Gaïa, viens, on rentre ! »

            Le chat jaillit du parterre, la souris dans la gueule. James sourit, prit son chat dans les bras et rendit son aspect d'origine à la souris.

* * * * *

            En ce début de soirée, les deux adolescents, après avoir consacré une bonne partie de l'après-midi à jouer dans le stade de Quidditch, paraissaient dans la chambre de James. Alors que ce dernier, vautré sur son lit, était plongé dans sa lecture du dernier numéro de _Balai-Magazine_, Harry, lui, était plongé dans ses réflexions, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait depuis quelques temps… !

            Harry se mordit les lèvres, hésitant, cherchant le meilleur moyen de formuler sa question. Finalement, il s'assit sur son lit, prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

            «- Eh, James, tu te souviens du soir où on a été à l'infirmerie après le match contre Serpentard ?

             - Ouais, bien sûr, pourquoi ? s'étonna ce dernier en levant les yeux de son magazine et en se tournant vers lui.

             - Et bien, ce soir-là, tu m'avais demandé ce que je pensais de Lily Evans et…, je me demandais pourquoi tu m'avais posé, comme ça, cette question ? »

            Harry s'efforça à ne pas sourire, devant la gêne manifeste de son "ami".

            «- Euh…, et bien…, c'est que… ! bafouilla James, rougissant considérablement et en masquant sa gêne en baissant les yeux vers ses mains. C'est… un peu compliqué… ! Et, euh… ! Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça… ?

             - Juste par curiosité… ! Après tout, tu m'avais demandé mon avis sur Lily…, et je voulais savoir ta propre opinion sur ce sujet, vu que tu ne m'en a pas laissé le temps l'autre soir, à l'infirmerie… ! »

            James resta silencieux, mais Harry fut persuadé qu'il avait encore un peu plus rougit. Harry eut un léger sourire. Il l'avait obligé à reculer dans ses retranchements…, maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il se décide… ! Harry se leva et s'approcha nonchalamment de la fenêtre, regardant à l'extérieur. Aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'un Elfe de Maison vienne leur dire, au grand soulagement de James, que le dîner était prêt… !

* * * * *

            « Et bien, Jimmy, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » s'étonna Elizabeth, durant le repas.

            L'adolescent releva la tête de son assiette en grimaçant.

            «- M'man, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas que tu m'appelles comme ça… ! protesta-t-il.

             - En effet ! répliqua-t-elle en souriant légèrement. Mais, ça a au moins le mérite de te faire parler… ! »

            James se renfrogna, tandis que Harry pouffait discrètement.

            «- Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon chéri ? insista Elizabeth à l'adresse de son fils.

             - Oh rien… ! Je réfléchissais, c'est tout… ! marmonna l'intéressé.

             - Tu réfléchissais ? répéta Elizabeth en souriant. Dans ce cas, il semblerait que tu réfléchisse beaucoup pendant les repas, depuis que j'ai amenée ta camarade à la maison… ! »

            James baissa les yeux, mais Harry était certain que le Maraudeur avait rougit à la remarque de sa mère. Harry sourit légèrement.

            «- C'est pas ma camarade… ! grogna James, tout en semblant trouver un intérêt soudain au contenu de son assiette.

             - Bien sûr… ! commenta sa mère en souriant. Mais il n'y a aucune honte à avoir, Jimmy ! » 

            Harry était partagé entre l'envie d'éclater de rire et celle de prendre partie de James qui était tellement gêné qu'il faisait vraiment pitié.

            «- C'est tout naturel à ton âge… ! continua Elizabeth. Et puis, elle a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très bien, tu sais… !

             - Maman… ! protesta James, avec l'air de vouloir disparaître sous terre. T'imagines pas des choses ! Je l'aime pas… !

             - C'est ce que ton père disais aussi… ! rétorqua-t-elle. Et regardes, ça n'a pas empêché qu'on fasse notre vie ensemble… ! »

            James avait, à présent, pris une belle teinte écarlate qui aurait été très bien assortie à sa robe de Quidditch… ! Harry avait, lui aussi, baissé les yeux vers son assiette et se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Décidément, tout le monde semblait s'être donné le mot pour "cuisiner" James sur ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Lily…

            «- J'ai plus faim… ! grommela soudain ce dernier. Je peux sortir de table ? demanda-t-il, visiblement à l'adresse de sa mère, sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

             - Fait ce que tu veux, mon chéri… ! répondit Elizabeth, tout sourire. Mais n'oublie pas que si tu veux en parler… !

             - Oui, oui, j'y repenserai… ! » lâcha, vivement, James, en se hâtant de quitter la table.

            Elizabeth secoua la tête, l'air amusée, suivant des yeux son fils jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui.

            «- Ahlala, les garçons… ! soupira-t-elle. Tous les mêmes… ! Dis-moi, Harry, tu avais une petite-amie avant de venir ici ?

             - Euh oui… ! avoua l'intéressé. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai eu bien du mal à oser lui dire ce que j'éprouvais pour elle… !

             - Mais tu l'as tout de même fait… ! commenta Elizabeth. J'ai dû te paraître bien impitoyable, non ?

             - Non… ! Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous abordiez le sujet…, d'autant plus que j'avais déjà essayé de lui en parler, juste avant le repas… !

             - Oh, je vois… ! commenta Elizabeth en souriant. Comme quoi, ils sont bien les seuls à ne pas s'en être rendus compte… ! »

            Elizabeth resta un long moment silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées, sans se départir de son sourire. 

            « Enfin, pourquoi tu n'irais pas le rejoindre… ? suggéra-t-elle, finalement. Le connaissant, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à le faire parler… ! » ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un regard entendu.

            Harry sourit à cette remarque.

            « Mais ça ne vous dérange pas que… ? insista l'adolescent.

             - Bien sûr que non, Harry ! assura-t-elle. Tu peux y aller… ! Mais, avant… ! ajouta-t-elle en désignant le gâteau au chocolat qui devait faire le dessert. Tu devrais lui apporter une part… ! commenta-t-elle. Et bien sûr en prendre pour toi, pour la route… ! »

            Harry sourit un peu plus largement, remercia la sorcière, et prit quelques parts du gâteau avant de se diriger, à son tour, vers la sortie.

* * * * *

            Une fois dans le hall, Harry hésita sur l'endroit par lequel il ferait mieux de commencer ses "recherches", jusqu'à ce qu'un miaulement le tire de ses réflexions. Cherchant du regard l'origine du "bruit", il ne tarda pas à apercevoir Gaïa qui grattait la porte et miaulant d'un air désappointé.

            « Ton maître est dehors, c'est ça… ! commenta alors Harry en s'approchant du félin qui cessa son petit manège et leva les yeux vers lui. Bon, je te laisse sortir, mais toi, en échange, tu me conduis à ton propriétaire, d'accord ? »

            Le chat miaula et se frotta à ses jambes, comme pour confirmer. Harry sourit et le chat bondit dans le jardin dès qu'il lui eut ouvert la porte. L'adolescent ne mit pas longtemps, grâce au chat, à retrouver James. En effet, il finit par apercevoir ce dernier assis près du petit lac. Le chat miaula de contentement et se hâta de sauter sur les genoux de son maître, le ramenant à la réalité. Celui-ci s'assombrit en apercevant Harry.

            « Tiens, ta mère m'a dit de t'apporté ça ! » lança ce dernier, en arrivant à sa hauteur, en lui tendant une part du gâteau.

            Le Maraudeur n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, fixant l'étendue d'eau tout en caressant, d'un air absent, son chat.

            «- C'est toi qui a mis cette idée en tête à ma mère ? demanda, finalement, d'une voix neutre, James.

             - Bien sûr que non ! rétorqua Harry, tout de même un peu offensé qu'il puisse penser une telle chose. Tu as si peu confiance en moi pour croire que je puisse faire ça ? »

            James resta silencieux.

            « Désolé… ! Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour savoir ? »

            Harry éclata de rire.

            « C'est assez évident, non ? commenta-t-il. Après tout, ta mère a été adolescente…, elle sait ce que c'est… ! »

            James resta, une fois de plus, silencieux.

«- Tu l'aimes, hein ? reprit Harry, à brûle-pourpoint, en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

             - Oui… ! admit-il, au bout d'un moment. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'aime… ! avoua-t-il, avec une petite grimace penaude. Depuis la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, j'ai su qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres… ! Je sais pas, elle avait quelque chose qui… ! C'était la première fois de ma vie que je ressentais ça… ! Mais c'est perdu d'avance… ! ajouta-t-il, s'assombrissant aussitôt.

             - Et pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Harry.

             - Ca paraît pourtant évident… ! Depuis toujours, et comme tu me l'a fait remarqué dernièrement, on a toujours été comme chien et chat, elle et moi ! Et là, du jour au lendemain, je voudrais que tout change… ?! C'est impossible… ! Elle ne m'aime pas, elle… !

             - Je n'en suis pas si sûr… ! rétorqua Harry. Après tout, on dit bien que la haine est proche de l'amour… ! La limite entre les deux est minime… ! Il faut juste savoir faire la part des choses… ! »

            James resta silencieux, perdu dans ses réflexions.

            «- Elle ne m'aime pas, elle ! insista-t-il, l'air sombre.

             - Comment tu le sais… ? Tu lui as demandé ce qu'elle pensait de toi… ?

             - Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas suicidaire… ! grommela-t-il. Et je ne tiens pas à me faire jeter… !

             - Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle te "jetterai" si tu allais la voir ? »

            James le fixa, affichant une expression intraduisible.

            «- Rien que ce qui s'est passé il y a trois jours est une preuve suffisante… ! Je veux dire, j'ai essayé d'être sympa avec elle, quand je suis allé la voir, ça n'a pas été facile de lui faire comprendre que j'étais là pour l'aider… !

             - Mets-toi un peu à sa place… ! observa Harry. Depuis toujours elle fait les frais de vos blagues, involontaires ou non, elle se démène pour amasser des points que, de son point de vue, vous perdez par vos actions de Maraudeurs… ! D'après ce que je sais d'elle, la réussite scolaire est très importante pour elle…, vu que, de par le fait qu'elle soit d'origine moldue, la plupart des autres sorciers ont des a priori sur elle… ! Ou du moins, elle doit se sentir dévalorisée aux yeux des autres…, et, du coup, elle se sent obligée de réussir dans son travail, pour montrer que même des sorciers qui, comme elle, n'ont pas d'origines prestigieuses aux yeux de certains élèves, peuvent réussir… !

             - C'est elle qui t'a dit ça ? s'étonna James.

             - Non… ! De là où je viens, j'avais une amie, qui était dans le même cas qu'elle… ! Fille de moldus, elle faisait les frais des quolibets des autres… ! Au début, elle voyait d'un très mauvais œil les escapades que mon meilleur ami et moi faisions, et des pertes de points qui, souvent, en découlaient… ! Même après qu'on soit devenus amis, elle a toujours très mal vu les pertes de points… ! Etant donné que c'était elle qui en gagnait le plus… ! Elle aussi était préfète, et elle doit sûrement être Préfète-en-Chef à l'heure qu'il est… !

             - Tu n'as pas de nouvelles de tes amis ? l'interrompit James, étonné.

             - Non… ! soupira Harry. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, mes deux amis étaient un peu dans la même situation que Lily et toi… ! Ils arrêtaient pas de se chamailler, et, pourtant, ils sortaient ensemble quand je suis partit… ! »

            James resta silencieux, réfléchissant visiblement à ce que Harry venait de dire.

            «- Mais…, je ne sais pas… ! reprit le Maraudeur. Je veux dire, elle et moi, on n'est même pas amis, contrairement à tes deux amis… !

             - Et alors… ? répliqua Harry. Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle n'aime pas, mais ça l'idée qu'elle se fait de toi… ! Pour elle, tu es le meneur des Maraudeur, immature, irresponsable et obsédé de Quidditch… ! Si tu la laissait voir ta vraie personnalité, le James Potter sérieux que tu caches si bien quand tu es à Poudlard, je suis sûr qu'elle ne te verrai pas de la même façon… !

             - Elle me vois vraiment comme ça ?

             - Euh…oui ! » avoua Harry, avec une petite moue.

            James baissa la tête, pensif.

            «- Alors, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a dit que j'étais plus mature qu'elle le pensais, il y a trois jours ?

             - Pourquoi elle t'a dit ça… ? s'enquit Harry.

             - Ben, tu sais, quand je suis allée la voir… ! J'ai dû la réconfortée et… ! »

            Il soupira et se laissa aller sur le dos, dans l'herbe, les bras derrière la tête, un petit sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

            « Tu te rend compte que, pour la première fois, j'ai eu l'occasion de la serrer contre moi… ? C'était tellement étrange…, et plaisant en même temps… ! avoua-t-il. Et puis, ça me faisait mal de la voir pleurer comme ça… ! C'était…, je sais pas trop comment l'expliquer… ! Je veux dire, j'avais vraiment de la peine pour elle…, j'avais envie de partager sa peine, de l'aider à se sentir mieux… ! Et quand elle m'a sourit… ! »

            Harry sourit.

            « Et ben, tu vois, c'est un bon début… ! commenta Harry. Si elle t'a sourit c'est qu'elle ne te déteste pas tant que tu le pense ! »

            James resta silencieux mais acquiesça, sans se départir de son petit sourire rêveur.

            «- Alors, il faut que je lui montre qui je suis vraiment… ? reprit-il.

             - Reste comme tu es…, c'est tout… ! Seulement, il faudrait que tu arrives à lui montrer que, certes, tu es un Maraudeur, mais que, tu peux aussi être quelqu'un de sérieux et de responsable…, et c'est en ça que ton poste de Préfet-en-Chef va te servir… ! Rien qu'en prenant ton rôle plus au sérieux, je suis sûr que ça changerai déjà les choses… ! »

            James acquiesça à nouveau.

            «- J'essayerai… ! assura-t-il. Merci beaucoup, Harry… !

             - Si mes conseils peuvent t'aider, c'est l'essentiel… ! répliqua ce dernier. 

             - Hum… ! Mais, il faut que cette discussion reste entre nous, hein ?

             - Ne t'en fait pas ! Je ne dirais rien… ! certifia Harry. Alors, tu la veux ta part de gâteau, ou pas… ? »

            James sourit, mais prit, avec plaisir, le gâteau.

            «- Lily reviens demain, il me semble, non ? demanda, finalement, Harry.

             - Ouais… ! » confirma James, entre deux bouchées de gâteau.

            Et les deux adolescents repartirent dans leurs discussions, parlant de tout et de rien.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Moeve© : petit clin d'œil à Nausicaä (pour ceux qui connaissent)

            Et voilà un chapitre de plus de fini… ! Titre du prochain chapitre : _Chemin de Traverse et Match de Quidditch_

Et maintenant, passons aux rushs… ! Là, j'ai dû faire un condenser des rushs des quinze premiers chapitres mais…, j'vous préviens, c'est pour délirer…, et c'est fait du genre " situation de tournage de film"… 

            Ah oui, petite précision, les "scènes" sont délimitées, dans les chapitres, par les "cinq petites étoiles"

_Chapitre 1-scène 1_

            Sur ce, le professeur tourna les talons et repartit à son bureau. Harry esquissa une grimace, ignorant les rires moqueurs des Serpentard.

            «- J'le déteste… ! marmonna-t-il, en se défoulant sur la queue de salamandre qu'il devait réduire en poudre.

 - Et moi donc… ! Surtout que t'avais rien fait pour… !

             - Aïe… ! s'écria Harry en se hâtant de mettre son doigt ensanglanté à sa bouche. J'me suis coupé… ! »

            Ron pouffa de rire.

            « C'est pas drôle, Ron ! grommela Harry qui, dans son "enthousiasme" à réduire en poudre la queue de salamandre, n'avait pas prêté attention à ses doigts qui s'étaient malencontreusement retrouvés sur la trajectoire du couteau. MADAME POMFRESH !!! »

* * * * *

Chapitre 1-scène 3 

Il se dirigea vers la porte, à travers la pièce encombrée d'une quinzaine de chaudrons. Malheureusement, dans sa précipitation, il dérapa sur un quelconque produit qu'avait dû contenir un de ces récipients. 

            « Oh, bordel de m**** ! jura-t-il en essayant vainement de se rattraper à une table, mais il s'écrasa violemment contre le meuble. Aïe… ! » s'écria-t-il.

            Aussitôt, Rusard déboula dans la pièce, passa devant Harry (qui sautillait en se tenant le genou gauche et en pestant) et se pencha vers le bureau, l'observant attentivement.

            «- Et voilà, vous l'ave abîmé, Potter ! s'écria le concierge en se redressant, l'air vraiment fâché. Mais avez-vous seulement idée de la valeur qu'un tel objet… ?

 - Non, mais, à part un genou en bouillie, je vais bien, merci de vous souciez  de moi… ! » grommela Harry en quitta la pièce en sautillant sur un pied.

* * * * *

_chapitre 2-scène 2_

            Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas dans le couloir que…

            « Eh Potter ? Mais quelle surprise de te trouver là… ? »

            Harry, surpris, se retourna vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller de la sorte, et se retrouva face à un garçon aux cheveux blonds pâles et aux yeux gris, encadrés par ses deux fidèles acolytes…

            «- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Mal… ! Eh, mais t'es pas Malefoy, toi ? s'exclama-t-il soudain. Qui tu es, toi ? Et où est Malefoy ?

             - Je suis sa doublure, Mucus Lalefioy… ! répondit fièrement l'autre.

             - Euh… ! Temps mort !!! Quelqu'un pourrai m'expliquer pourquoi je me retrouve avec cette pathétique copie d'un modèle réduit de Lockart ? » demanda Harry, en jetant un regard autour de lui.

            (J'arrive dans le couloir, mon classeur à fic à la main.)

            «- Et bien… !

             - Oh, oh, minute là ! T'es qui toi ? J't'ai jamais vu… !

             - Bon, tu me laisse parler ?! J'ai pas que ça à faire, moi… ! J'ai d'autres fics qui m'attendent… !

             - Fic ? répéta Harry, visiblement sans comprendre.

             - Non, laisse tomber… ! soupirai-je. Bon, pour te répondre, je suis Cécilia et je suis chargée de veiller au respect de mes script("vu que c'est moi qui l'écrit !") !

             - Ah… ! Eh, alors, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi mes répliques sont aussi nulles… ?

             - Et pourquoi je m'appelle Mucus… ! intervint l'autre taré de doublure.

             - Oh… ! Vous avez fini avec vos questions… ?! J'ai pas que ça à faire moi… ! Alors, Harry, quand Lucius a vu que tu allais le stupéfixer, il m'a fait savoir qu'il devait rester parfaitement indemne car il avait rendez-vous à Ste Mangouste, juste après la réalisation de cette scène, pour sa piqûre mensuelle… ! ajoutai-je, avec un petit sourire sadique. Alors, c'est sa doublure qui… !

             - Quoi… ? Il va me stupéfixer ? Mais… ? C'était pas écrit dans le script… !

             - Euh si… ! page sept, ligne douze… ! intervint Goyle, alors que je le regardais d'un air étonné.

             - Page sept, ligne douze… ?! répéta Mucus en sortant son exemplaire de sa poche et le parcourir du regard. AH NON… ! JE VEUX MA DOUBLURE… !

             - Tu es déjà une doublure, crétin… ! grognai-je. Bon, alors, vous la refaites cette scène ou quoi ?

             - Pas tant que j'aurai pas Malefoy devant moi… !

             - Mais on s'en fiche, imagine que c'est lui, un point c'est tout… ! Ou alors je te confisque ton Eclair de Feu… !

             - Ah non… ! protesta Harry. Et puis, de toute façon, tu sais pas où il est… !

             - Tu crois ça… ?! rétorquai-je, malicieusement, avant de sortir de derrière mon dos ledit balai. Et ça c'est quoi ?

             - AAAAHHHH ! Mon balai ! s'écria Harry en tentant vainement de vouloir l'attraper. Où tu l'as trouvé ? Rends-le moi… !

             - Pas tant que tu n'auras pas fait cette scène… ! rétorquai-je, gardant le balai hors de portée (vu que j'suis, quand même, plus grande que lui).

             - Bon, ça va, tu as gagnée, j'vais la faire cette scène… ! grogna-t-il, capitulant. Mais tu me rends mon balai… !

             - T'inquiètes… ! J'veux quand même pas t'empêcher de gagner ton prochain match quand tu reviendras chez toi… ! » répliquai-je tranquillement, alors que Harry, non sans un dernier regard à son balai, se tournait vers Mucus.

* * * * *

Chapitre 7-scène 3 

Harry jeta un bref regard au récipient puis  à Krayak, avant de vider le gobelet d'un coup, remarquant, au passage, le regard étrange que lui adressa James.

            Une seconde passa… ! Puis deux… ! Puis trois… ! Quatre… ! Dix… ! Vingt… ! Une minute… ! Puis une deuxième… ! Et toujours, à son plus grand étonnement, aucun signe d'un quelconque empoisonnement… !

            Le professeur resta impassible.

            « Bon… ! Finalement, il semblerait que miss Hopkins aie raison et que les effets de votre Potion aie été neutralisée… ! commenta-t-il alors que la cloche sonnait. Vous pouvez partir… ! Le cours est terminé… ! »

            Il avait à peine dit ça que les élèves se levèrent et Peter s'approcha de la Potion.

            « J'aimerai bien savoir ce que ça fait de rajeunir ! »

            Sur ce, il prit la louche qui se trouvait dans le chaudron.

            « Peter ! Non ! » s'écria James, réalisant, un peu trop tard ce que le petit dernier du groupe faisait.

            Mais l'intéressé avait déjà vidé la louche et s'écroula dans la seconde, raide mort… !

(_Une fin, pitoyable, non_ ?)

* * * * *

chapitre 13-scène 5

Harry relut une dernière fois la liste établie par James.

            « Lâcheté, impitoyable, arrogance, prétention, agressivité, écervelé, lent à la comprenette, stupidité, cupidité, soif de pouvoir… » la liste était longue, mais…

            Harry releva la tête du parchemin.

            «- Dis, t'es sûr que c'est ça ? s'étonna Harry qui, décidément, ne se voyait pas du tout comme ça, en montrant le parchemin à James.

             - Hein ? Bah…euh…non ! Ca c'est celle de Malefoy...! 

             - Ah, ça me rassure… ! » commenta Harry.

* * * * *

chapitre 14-scène 8

            «- C'est une lettre de ma mère ! lança-t-il, l'air soulagé, en jetant un regard à l'écriture sur le devant de la missive, tandis que le rapace repartait sans demander son reste.

             - N'empêche, ces oiseaux du Ministères sont des rapides… ! observa Sirius, en esquissant un signe de tête approbateur.

             - Tu sais très bien que le Ministère ne travaille qu'avec le courrier express… ! rétorqua James, en retournant l'enveloppe, laissant apparaître le sceau du Ministère de la Magie, avant de la décacheter avec soin.

             - Pour tous les bureaux ? insista Sirius, tandis que son ami dépliait le feuillet qui se trouvait dans la lettre qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

             - Hum… ! approuva distraitement James, tout en commençant à lire ce que sa mère lui avait écrit. Une affaire importante pourrait venir de n'importe où et… ! QUOI ?!? »

            Il sursauta si violemment qu'il perdit l'équilibre et…tomba dans le lac. Sirius éclata de rire, et se pencha par dessus la rambarde, mort de rire.

            « Ca va ? demanda-t-il, entre deux éclats de rire.

             - Ouais, sauf si on considère que mon amour-propre en a pris un coup et que ça a même pas réussi à noyer cette lettre… ! » grommela James, en désignant le papier qu'il tenait et qui était aussi sec que s'il n'était pas tombé dans l'eau.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bon, voilà ! Je sais que c complètement con, alors dites-moi, franchement, si ça vaut le coup que j'en fasse d'autre ou pas… !


	17. Chemin de Traverse et Match de Quidditch

Hello ! Ben, comme vous avez dû vous en rendre compte, je vais plus vite que de coutume sur ce chapitre… ! J'suis remontée à fond, côté inspiration… ^__^ (espérons que ça dure !) M'enfin, on va dire que le fait d'être en vacances y est aussi pour beaucoup… !

Sinon, avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, j'voudrais un petit commentaire au sujet de mes autres fics… ! Que ceux qui les lisent se rassurent… : Elles avancent, mais lentement… ! Je privilégie celles qui ont le plus de reviews (autrement dit **_Un nouveau commencement_** (qui touche bientôt à terme et qui, pour ma première traduction, a quand même plutôt bien marchée… ^__^) et celle-ci… !)… ! Mais, pour ceux qui me demandent de continuer **_HP et ses Anges Gardiens_**… ! Je la fait désormais en collaboration avec **Lily la Tigresse** (d'ailleurs, au passage, allez lire ses fics, elles sont chouettes !) et j'ai bon espoir qu'à nous deux on parvienne à tirer quelque chose de cette fic où je calais pas mal… !

            Etant donné que ça semble avoir plutôt plû, je réitère les rushs de fin de chapitre…

**_Petite dédicace_** : Ce chapitre est tout particulièrement dédié à **Nymoue…et à ****Lily la Tigresse **

Ensuite, un **_gros_ merci, pour leur review, à : **

- **Miya Black**

- **Ranaé **_( je sais que j'en met un peu beaucoup, mais là, j'ai essayée de faire un effort, mais c'est plus fort que moi ! ^__^)****_

- **Clem (**_et non, je ne vous ai pas oubliés)****_

- **Melepha**

- **Lyrashin**

- **Umbre77**

- **Wynzar**

- **Tiffany**

- **Chen (alias Sarah)**

- **Sara**

- **Nymoue (**_bien sûr)_

- **Lily la Tigresse**

            Sinon, comme toujours :

**_Le Disclaimer _**: Rien n'est à moi (à part l'histoire et quelques personnages) mais à JKR...!

**_Titre_** : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe

**_Auteur_** : Cécilia

**_Chapitre _**: 16- Une "petite crise" de Lily, et une autre scène J/L… Puis direction le Chemin de Traverse pour une journée d'achats qui ne sera pas de tout repos (et oui, vous aurez enfin l'extrait), puis c'est repartit pour un match de Quidditch et une brève rencontre de Franck… !

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic… alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

            Céc.

Au fait, une dernière chose, j'ai essayer de me dépatouiller avec mon latin donc… Désolée si c pas exactement ça… ! (j'suis pas douée avec le latin et j'ai un peu oublié… ! @__@)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapitre 16 : Chemin de Traverse et match de Quidditch******

            Le lendemain, en ce milieu d'après-midi, tout était calme chez les Potter. Elizabeth s'était absentée pour aller prendre le thé chez des amis à elle. James avait été tenté d'en profiter pour inviter Sirius à passer l'après-midi avec eux, mais il s'était ravisé, ne souhaitant pas refaire les frais des moqueries de son meilleur ami, du fait de la présence de Lily chez lui… ! 

            D'ailleurs, celle-ci était revenue un peu après le déjeuner, en compagnie de, justement, Casiopée, la mère de Sirius, qui devait passer ce jour-là au Ministère et avait donc proposée à Elizabeth de la déposer à Godric's Hollow… Mais les deux garçons n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de beaucoup voir l'adolescente de puis son retour… ! En effet, l'air encore plus affecté que jamais, elle avait tôt fait de dire à Elizabeth Potter qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien et celle-ci lui avait suggéré de monter se reposer… ! Et la jeune fille n'était pas réapparue depuis… ! 

            Songeant que ce dont avait surtout besoin la jeune fille était de tranquillité, les deux adolescents avaient décidés de prendre à partie cet après-midi de liberté pour aller jouer au Quidditch.

            «- C'est bon, je l'ai ! lança James, penché à la balustrade de son balcon, à l'adresse de Harry qui l'attendait en bas. Je descends et j'te rejoint au terrain !

             - Tu ne repasses pas par le même chemin qu'à l'aller ? s'étonna Harry, avant que James ne disparaisse du balcon.

             - Non… ! J'vais prendre le chemin traditionnel pour le retour… ! » rétorqua l'intéressé avant de repartir dans sa chambre.

            Prenant son mal en patience, Harry suivit des yeux le passage que James avait prit pour regagner plus vite sa chambre…, autrement dit, en escaladant le mur… ! D'après ce que Harry en avait compris, ce passage servait de "sortie de secours" au Maraudeur quand, après une quelconque altercation avec son père (lors des rares fois où ce dernier faisait acte de présence chez eux), il se retrouvait consigné dans sa chambre… ! Ca lui permettait ainsi de filer en douce chez Sirius. Mais, si autant Elizabeth (qui n'aimait pas vraiment ces querelles) était au courant de ses escapades (par l'intermédiaire de Casiopée), elle n'en disait rien et se contentait d'empêcher son mari de s'approcher de trop près de la chambre de leur fils quand celui-ci était supposé être consigné… !

            Harry secoua la tête, amusé, et se décida à partir en direction du terrain.

* * * * *

            « Non, Gaïa… ! Tu… ! Ah, saleté ! Reviens ici, espèce d'andouille… ! » siffla James, en refermant la porte avant de se précipiter à la poursuite de son chat qui s'était glissé hors de sa chambre alors qu'il fermait la porte pour partir. 

            En plus, bien sûr, l'animal, étant sensé servir de gardien, était soumis à des sorts qui l'empêchait d'être neutralisé magiquement… ! Donc impossible de le stupéfixer… ! Tout en pestant, James finit cependant par rattraper son chat.

            « Toi, tu restes dans la chambre, un point c'est tout… ! commenta-t-il, soulevant son chat par la peau du cou. Tu n'as pas à sortir sans mon autorisation et… ! »

            Un bruit de verre brisé l'interrompit. Jetant un regard autour de lui, il réalisa que sa poursuite du chat l'avait mené près de la chambre qu'occupait Lily… d'où provenait d'autres bruits similaires ! Visiblement, elle ne dormait pas… !

            Intrigué, James laissa tomber le chat, qui se réceptionna souplement sur ses pattes avec un miaulement de protestation. Mais son maître ne s'en soucia guère et s'approcha un peu plus de la porte, collant son oreille contre le battant. Mais il ne perçu que des éclats de voix incompréhensibles qui ne l'avançaient guère sur la raison de cette agitation soudaine, mais qui lui laissait entendre qu'elle était de très mauvaise humeur…

            « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » s'étonna-t-il, en l'entendant déchirer quelque chose.

            James hésita un moment sur ce qu'il devait faire. Visiblement, s'il frappait, il risquait de se faire vraiment mal recevoir… ! Mais, sans aucun doute, son "invitée" avait un problème… ! Elle accepterait sûrement plus facilement Harry, mais celui-ci devait déjà être au terrain et il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de courir jusqu'à là-bas le chercher… 

            "_Il faudrait que tu arrives à lui montrer que, certes, tu es un Maraudeur, mais que, tu peux aussi être quelqu'un de sérieux et de responsable…_" Ce que Harry lui avait dit la veille lui revint  à l'esprit. C'était l'occasion où jamais…, et puis, il ne se sentait pas le cœur de la laisser comme ça, alors qu'elle semblait en pleine crise…

            Il se risqua à frapper mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Un peu interloqué, il retenta une fois de plus…, sans plus de résultat qu'auparavant. Finalement, il inspira profondément, et ouvrit la porte qui, n'était pas verrouillée. Il se figea, stupéfait, sur le seuil de la porte, en découvrant le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce.

            L'origine du désordre, Lily, était vautré sur le lit, le visage enfouie dans son oreiller, ce qui étouffait ses cris et ses propos par la même occasion et, disséminés dans la pièce, des papiers déchirés et des cadres brisés jonchaient le sol. James évalua la situation du regard, sans comprendre, mais constatant que l'adolescente ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, il se risqua à signaler sa présence.

            « Euh, Evans… ! »

            Elle marmonna quelque chose, la tête dans l'oreiller.

            « Désolé, j'ai rien compris de ce que tu as dit… ! tenta James, calmement. Mais j'ai entendu du bruit et je suis venu voir ce qui se passait… ! Et comme j'ai frappé et que tu répondais pas, je voulais m'assurer que ça allait… ! »

            Elle releva alors la tête, ses cheveux exceptionnellement décoiffés, retombaient sur son visage, empêchant le maître des lieux de voir clairement son expression.

            «- Ca ne te regardes pas… ! cingla-t-elle.

             - Euh ben, la façon dont tu traites tes affaires ne regarde que toi mais la façon dont tu saccage une pièce de ma maison, me concerne… ! »

            Elle allait répliquer mais elle se ravisa et resta silencieuse. Semblant se rendre compte qu'elle ne voyait pas grand chose, elle ramena, d'une main, ses cheveux en arrière, révélant ainsi ses yeux rougis de larmes où brillait une lueur que James n'arrivait pas à déterminer avec précision. Jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle marmonna un vague sort et tout le désordre qu'elle avait fait disparu du sol et vint s'amonceler sur la table de chevet.

            « Voilà, ça te va ? grommela-t-elle. Je n'ai rien saccagé chez toi si ça peut te rassurer… ! Maintenant, fous-moi la paix ! » lança-t-elle sèchement, en cachant à nouveau son visage dans son oreiller.

            Mais James resta là où il était.

            «- Evans… !

             - Mais tu comprends pas ce qu'on te dit ou quoi… ? riposta-t-elle en levant légèrement la tête. Laisse-moi tranquille… !

             - Non, Evans… ! Je ne te laisserai pas tranquille tant que je ne saurais pas ce qui t'a mis dans cet état… ! Tu ne vas pas bien du tout et ça se voit… ! »

            Elle ricana.

            « Tu crois vraiment que je vais te raconter mes problèmes ? A toi… ? Pour que tu te hâtes de le dire à tes copains et de t'en servir contre moi… ? Plutôt mourir ! »

            James resta silencieux, offensé. En tout cas, cela semblait donner raison à Harry… Elle ne le voyait vraiment que en tant que "Potter, le Maraudeur"… ! 

            «- Evans… ! Je ne te demande pas de me dire ce qui t'arrive dans le simple but d'en parler à mes amis et m'en servir contre toi… ! Ca serait mal me connaître que de penser ça… ! Je ne suis pas "Potter, le Maraudeur", au cas où tu ne l'aurai pas remarqué… ! J'essaie juste d'être gentil… !

             - C'est ça… ! rétorqua-t-elle. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille… !

             - Et ben, ça m'apprendra à vouloir être sympa avec toi, Evans… ! lâcha-t-il, finalement. Et, pour ton information, je n'ai parlé à personne de la fois où tu as pleurée et que j'ai passé une bonne partie de mon temps à te réconforter tant bien que mal… ! Alors, je comprends que tu aie la tête ailleurs et que tu aies d'autres chats à fouetter, mais bon… ! C'est pas une raison pour repousser quelqu'un qui ne veut que t'aider à aller mieux… ! »

            Il tourna les talons.

            « Potter… ! »

            Pris au dépourvu, il se retourna, pour rencontrer le regard troublé de la jeune fille.

            « Oui ? »

            Elle baissa les yeux.

            « Tu peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de vouloir te mêler de mes affaires, hein ? »

            James fronça les sourcils, se demandant vraiment quelle serait la réaction la plus approprié à cette remarque.

            Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel elle sembla l'ignorer, alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit et commençait à feuiller un livre qui était resté sur le lit. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire plus et se rappelant que Harry devait l'attendre depuis un moment, il se détourna et quitta la pièce. Mais, chemin faisant, il aperçu Gaïa dans un pot de fleurs qui se trouvait dans le couloir.

            « Gaïa, sors de là, imbécile ! s'exclama-t-il avant de se hâter de sortir, par la peau du cou, le chat récalcitrant du pot de fleur. C'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je te ramène dans ma chambre… ! »

            Mais, une fois de plus, alors qu'il repartait dans sa chambre, il fut interrompu par autre chose.

            «- AH NON !

             - Et elle est repartit… ! soupira James. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle… ? »

            Il secoua la tête, relaissa une fois, de plus, tomber son chat, et se hâta de regagner la chambre de Lily , pour la découvrir feuilleter fébrilement l'album.

            « Et encore une… ! » s'exclama-t-elle, rageusement, sans même se rendre compte de sa présence.

            Il la vit arracher quelque chose, qu'il ne tarda pas à identifier comme étant une photo, du livre, et la déchirer.

            « J'te hais, j'te hais, j'te hais ! » siffla-t-elle, tout en s'efforçant à la réduire en plus de petits morceaux possibles.

            James l'observait, interloqué. Mais contre qui en avait-elle à ce point… ? Elle jeta les morceaux derrière elle et recommença à s'intéresser à son album. James se risqua à intervenir, alors qu'elle semblait avoir trouver une autre photo sur laquelle s'acharner.

            « Evans… ! »

            Elle tressaillit, mais continua comme si de rien n'était, arrachant ladite photo et reprenant son "petit manège".

            « Elle est devenue carrément cinglé ! » songea-t-il, en hésitant un moment sur ce qu'il devait faire.

            Il inspira et s'approcha d'elle. Une fois près du lit, il eut un nouveau moment d'hésitation mais il se décida en voyant d'autres morceaux de papier rejoindre les précédents.

            « Evans… ! reprit-il en posant la main sur son épaule. Pourquoi tu te défoulerai pas sur moi plutôt que sur tes affaires ? Je suis sûre que ça te ferai le plus grand bien… ! »

            Surprise par cette suggestion, Lily stoppa net dans ses activités et tourna les yeux vers lui. Elle eut un petit rire sarcastique.

            « Merci de la proposition mais je n'en vois pas l'utilité… ! rétorqua-t-elle. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai… ! »

            James allait répliquer quelque chose tout en songeant que le "pour une fois" faisait toujours plaisir à entendre. Mais il se ravisa en apercevant l'une des photos de l'album que la jeune fille parcourait.

            «- C'est ta famille ? demanda-t-il

             - Du moins, c'était… ! » grommela-t-elle l'air sombre.

            James resta silencieux, tandis que Lily prenait une autre photo.

            « Tiens, celle-là, j'l'aimais bien, mais dommage que, ELLE, elle soit aussi dessus… ! »

            Elle allait la déchirer, comme les précédentes, mais James l'interrompit.

            «- Dis, tu compte vraiment déchirer toutes tes photos… ?

             - Toutes celles où ma…"sœur" sera dessus, oui… ! rétorqua-t-elle.

             - Mais si tu veux garder ces photos de tes parents, c'est un peu idiot de les déchirer rien que parce que ta sœur est dessus… ! Alors que grâce à divers sorts de retouche, tu peux effacer les…indésirables des photos, sans porter atteinte aux autres personnes qui y figure… ! »

            Elle se figea, jeta un regard à sa photo, et leva les yeux vers lui.

            «- Vraiment… ?

             - Ouais… ! confirma James, en souriant, satisfait d'avoir une occasion de se montrer utile… et aussi de savoir quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Tiens, passe-la moi et je te montre… ! »

            Elle hésita mais consentit à lui donner l'objet.

            « C'est celle avec une tronche de cheval qu'il faut enlever… ! » lança-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

            James réprima un sourire à ce commentaire, mais ne tarda pas à constater qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

            «- En tout cas, on a dû mal à croire que vous soyez sœurs, elle et toi… ! Elle ne te ressemble pas du tout… !

             - Encore heureux… ! rétorqua-t-elle. Bon, alors, tu l'effaces… ? »

            Le ton qu'elle avait employé était tellement hargneux que James jugea préférable de ne pas insister. Prenant sa baguette, il redessina les pourtours de la personne à supprimer (autrement dit Pétunia) tout en murmurant un vague "_sējunctĭo_", sous le regard, à la fois attentif et sceptique, de Lily.

            « _Anĭhĭlum fartum_ ! » lâcha-t-il finalement, en tapotant du bout de sa baguette la "zone" sélectionnée.

            Aussitôt, a représentation photographique de la sœur de Lily disparu de l'image qui ne semblait porter aucune marque de cette soudaine disparition. En fait, la retouche s'était automatiquement faite, de sorte qu'il était difficile, à quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais vu la photo auparavant, de savoir qu'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre sur la photo.

            « Tiens… ! » conclut-il, en lui rendant la photo. 

            Elle prit l'objet, l'étudia sous toutes les coutures et lui adressa finalement un sourire reconnaissant.

            «- Merci… ! On dirait presque qu'elle n'a jamais été sur la photo… ! lança-t-elle. Et merci aussi pour le tuyau… ! commença-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre, semblant repenser à quelque chose. Booon, il ne me restera plus qu'à réparer tout mes cadres brisés et mes photos déchirées… ! ajouta-t-elle, en jetant un regard au tas d'objets brisés et déchirées qu'elle avait rassemblée, auparavant, sur la table de chevet.

             - On dirait bien… ! commenta, prudemment, James. Au fait, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à faire disparaître toute trace de ta sœur sur les photos… ? »

            Il regretta aussitôt d'en avoir trop dit car elle se renfrogna aussitôt.

            « Désolé… ! ajouta-t-il, précipitamment. Je ne voulais pas… ! Je veux dire, tu as l'air de vraiment lui en vouloir, pour que tu te sois mise dans cet état… ! »

            Elle resta silencieuse et James attendait un "ça ne te regarde pas, Potter !" ou "mêles-toi de tes affaires !" mais rien ne vint… ! Ou du moins pas ce à quoi il s'attendait… !

            « Elle a cessée d'être ma sœur dès l'instant que j'ai sû que j'étais une sorcière… ! » lâcha-t-elle finalement.

            Cette remarque jeta un froid dans la pièce.

            « C'est vrai ? » s'étonna James.

            Elle acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête.

            «- Entre elle et moi, nos rapports avaient toujours été tendus… ! Je veux dire, on passait notre temps à se quereller, les disputes banales dans une fratrie quoi… ! Enfin, tu dois pas connaître ce que c'est vu que tu es fils unique mais… !

             - Ben, j'en ai une vague idée…, rien qu'à voir Sirius avec ses frères et sœurs… ! commenta James. Mais vas-y, continue… ! »

            Elle hésita un moment puis reprit, d'une voix à peine audible mais parfaitement neutre, les yeux baissés.

            « Mais ça a commencé à se dégrader dès l'instant où il a commencé à se passer des choses un peu anormales… ! Je crois qu'elle ne m'a jamais vraiment pardonnée que, une fois, alors que nous étions chamaillé plus violemment que de coutume, après qu'elle ait jetée ma poupée préférée par la fenêtre, elle se soit retrouvée avec les cheveux d'un bleu fluorescent… ! Ils sont restés comme ça pendant trois jours… ! »

            James sourit à cette anecdote.

            « Je ne savais pas encore que c'était moi qui en était à l'origine, mais, elle, elle m'en portait responsable… ! Au fil des années, il n'a cessé de se passer des choses totalement inexpliquées et nos relations se sont sans cesse durcie… ! Jusqu'au jour où j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, m'annonçant que j'étais une sorcière… ! Passé le premier instant d'étonnement, autant pour moi que pour mes parents, ceux-ci ont pris cette révélation du bon côté…, mais pas Pétunia… ! Mes parents ont tout fait pour essayer de la calmer mais ça ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses… ! Mon père était tout enthousiaste à la perspective d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille… ! Il fallait voir sa tête quand, après avoir reçu une lettre du Ministère m'indiquant la marche à suivre pour accéder au Chaudron Baveur puis au Chemin de Traverse, il m'a accompagné faire mes achats pour la rentrée… ! Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, au fil des années, elle se montrait de plus en plus distante…, et même insultante, à mon égard… ! Depuis ma troisième année à Poudlard, on ne pouvait plus, elle et moi, rester dans la même pièce sans se disputer, au mieux… ! Finalement, l'année dernière, elle s'est mariée avec un Moldus, Vernon Dursley je crois… ! Un gros porc hideux… ! ricana-t-elle. Et elle ne m'a invitée au mariage que parce que maman l'a obligé… ! Mais, à la limite, je m'en fichais… ! J'ai dit à l'employé du ministère qui était venu me chercher à la maison que je n'avais personne chez qui aller car je savais que ma sœur n'aurai jamais accepter de me prendre à sa charge pour un petit mois…, même pas… ! Et que les autres membres de ma famille vivent à l'étranger… ! Ca allait, jusqu'à l'enterrement… ! »

            Sa voix se brisa et elle se tut, reniflant légèrement. James, mal à l'aise, se mordit les lèvres et s'assit à côté d'elle.

            «- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ? demanda-t-il doucement.

            Après l'enterrement, comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez dur, elle m'a pris à part… ! Quelle me traite de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables passent encore… ! Mais pas qu'elle m'accuse d'avoir tué les parents… ! Comme si c'était de ma faute… ? cria-t-elle, en éclatant en sanglot. Comme si c'était moi qui avait dit aux parents de sortir en ville ce soir-là ? Comme si je savais que les partisans de Voldemort attaqueraient ce soir-là, dans ce quartier ? Cette accusation m'a fait tellement mal… ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer… ! »

            James l'avait, une fois encore attiré contre lui, la serrant doucement alors qu'elle venait pleurs contre son épaule.

            « J'aimais mes parents, moi au moins… ! Je ne passais pas mon temps à leur demander de l'argent pour s'acheter des trucs sans intérêt et passer plus de temps dehors avec mes amis plutôt qu'à la maison… ! Mais elle ne s'est même pas préoccupée que je puisse déjà bien assez souffrir de la mort de mes parents, pour me dire ÇA… ? »

            James ne dit rien, ne sachant pas trop, d'ailleurs, ce qu'il pouvait dire, se contentant de la laisser pleurer contre lui.

            «- Et Pétunia est allée jusqu'à pousser l'audace de mettre un mot dans mon sac… que j'ai découvert tout à l'heure… ! Elle me traitait d'assassine, de tout ce que tu veux… ! Elle a crûe bon de préciser qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me revoir et que… qu'elle était sûre que j'avais jeté un sort aux parents pour qu'ils m'apprécient plus qu'elle… ! Comme si une chose pareille avait pû ne serais-ce qu'effleurer mon esprit… ? s'écria-t-elle, rageusement.

             - Non, Evans, tu n'aurai jamais pû faire une chose pareille, j'en suis certain… ! murmura-t-il, passant la main dans ses cheveux dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'en vouloir à la sœur de l'adolescente, et de ressentir de la compassion pour sa camarade. Ta sœur est une abrutie finie qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit et qui est tout simplement jalouse de toi… ! Toi, tu as tout pour plaire… ! Tu es belle, intelligente, maligne, douée, tu as du caractère… ! Alors qu'elle… ! Je ne la connais pas mais ce que tu m'en dis sur elle me laisse à penser qu'elle n'est rien de tout ça… ! »

            Lily n'avait pû réprimer un hoquet de surprise en entendant les propos de l'adolescent. Elle releva la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes.

            «- Tu… ? Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis… ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix incertaine.

             - Oui… ! Bien sûr… ! »

            Elle eut un maigre sourire.

            « Merci… ! » murmura-t-elle en revenant contre lui, au plus grand contentement de ce dernier bien sûr.

            Elle soupira.

            «- Mes parents me manquent tellement… !

             - Je m'en doute… ! Mais dis-toi que les êtres qui nous sont chers ne nous quittent jamais complètement, même malgré la mort… ! Ils sont toujours là, quelque part, en nous… ! Dans nos mémoires, dans nos cœurs…, ils sont toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive… ! Et que, malgré la tristesse que nous inflige leur absence "physique" dans nos vies, il faut surmonter, en leur mémoire, la douleur et continuer à vivre…, quoi qu'il advienne… ! Même si je sais que ce ne doit pas être facile à faire… ! »

            Elle renifla contre lui, mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête, montrant ainsi qu'elle avait bien entendue ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par prendre conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait… dans les bras de Potter… ! Mais, curieusement, elle s'en fichait… ! Elle était bien où elle était, pour l'instant… ! Et pour une fois qu'il disait des choses sensées et qu'il ne lui prenait pas la tête avec ses bêtises… ! Et bien qu'elle ait retrouvée tout son calme, il ne cherchait pas non plus à s'écarter… !

            Finalement, elle s'écarta, un peu à contre-cœur, de lui, en essuyant ses yeux rougis de larmes.

            «- Ca restera entre nous, ce que je t'ai dit, hein ?

             - Oui… ! assura-t-il. Tu en as ma parole… ! »

            Elle acquiesça, l'air pas totalement convaincu. James se remit debout, mais resta près du lit.

            «- Tu t'en sortiras pour réparer tout ça… ? demanda-t-il, finalement, en désignant le tas d'objets brisés sur la table de chevet.

             - Oui, ça ira, merci… ! » répondit-elle.

            Il y eut un moment de silence.

            «- Il faut que je pense à y aller… ! Ca fait un moment que Harry doit m'attendre… ! Il doit commencer à se poser de sérieuses questions… !  Au fait, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop le Quidditch et tout ça, mais…, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous… ? Je veux dire, plutôt que de rester toute seule à la maison… !

             - C'est gentil, mais non merci… ! répondit-elle en lui adressant un léger sourire. De toute façon, il faut que je remette de l'ordre dans mes affaires… !

             - Ah… ! Ben, en tout cas, si jamais tu changes d'avis, on sera sur le terrain, au fond du jardin… !

             - Je sais où c'est… ! assura-t-elle. Mais je ne crois pas que j'aurai besoin d'y… ! Eh ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain, vous avez un chat ? »

            James, surprit, se retourna vers l'entrée, pour apercevoir son chat entrer dans la pièce, s'étant faufilé par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

            «- Euh oui, c'est mon chat, Gaïa… ! expliqua-t-il, mais fais attention, il est plutôt sauvage… ! ajouta-t-elle en la voyant s'accroupir par terre en tendant sa main vers le félin qui se trouvait à présent aux pieds de son maître.

             - Il n'en a pas l'air pourtant… ! Eh…, Gaïa… ! » murmura-t-elle, alors que le félin la fixait d'un air interrogateur. 

            Elle tendit la main et, sans signe avant coureur, le chat vint planter ses dents dans l'un de ses doigts.

            «- Eh… Gaïa… ! Ca va pas… ? s'emporta James. Tu…

             - Laisses, Potter, ce n'est rien… ! Il a juste eu peur… ! » le coupa Lily qui ne broncha pas, malgré les dents plantées dans son doigt.

            Le chat ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher sa prise, les poils hérissés.

            « Je lui ai fait peur, c'est tout… ! Hein Gaïa… ? Tu as eu peur, c'est tout… ! Mais, tu vois, il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur… ! »

            Le chat, ne voyant venir aucune punition, se détendit, lentement, un peu surpris par le calme de la jeune fille. Il finit par relâcher sa main et, à la surprise de son maître, lécha la petite plaie ensanglantée. La jeune fille sourit et tendit son autre main pour caresser le félin qui se laissa faire.

            «- En effet, il était un peu farouche… ! commenta-t-elle, à l'adresse d'un James médusé. En tout cas, c'est une bête magnifique… !

             - Tu aimes les chats ? demanda-t-il.

             - J'adore… ! J'ai toujours voulu en avoir un, mais on n'en a jamais pris… ! Pétunia était allergique au chat… ! marmonna-t-elle.

             - Ah… !

             - Mais, c'est bizarre, je ne l'avais pas encore vu, ni à Poudlard ni ici…

             - Ben, je ne l'emmène pas à Poudlard car il est trop imprévisible… ! Et, sinon, il reste dans ma chambre… ! Sauf que, tout à l'heure, quand je sortais de ma chambre, il en a profité pour filé dans le couloir… ! Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de le ramener là-bas entre temps… !

             - Ben, si tu veux, je peux le garder un moment avec moi, pendant que tu vas jouer au Quidditch avec Harry… ! Et je ramènerai ce joli minou dans ta chambre après… ! proposa-t-elle.

             - Euh…, c'est à dire que… ! hésita-t-il, avant de céder devant son regard presque implorant. D'accord, si tu veux… !

             - Merci… ! répondit-elle en souriant.

             - De rien… ! Bon, faut vraiment que j'y ailles… ! conclut-il, avant de se diriger vers la porte, non sans un dernier regard à l'adolescente et à son chat. Au fait… ! ajouta-t-il, se rappelant soudain. On va au Chemin de Traverse, demain !

             - Je sais, ta mère me l'a dit ce matin…, mais merci de me l'avoir rappelé… ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton chat… ! »

            James acquiesça et quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui, puis il se décida à rejoindre Harry qui, en fait, l'attendait dans l'entrée, étant revenu sur ses pas, se demandant probablement ce qui avait pû le mettre aussi en retard.

* * * * *

            « Jimmy, Harry ! Allez, il est l'heure de se réveiller ! »

            Les deux garçons répondirent par un grognement, alors qu'Elizabeth, pas plus déstabilisé que par ça par le manque d'entrain des deux garçons, allait ouvrir la fenêtre de la chambre, laissant une lueur matinale envahir la pièce qui fini de sortir les deux adolescents de leur torpeur.

            «- M'man, il est que sept heures… ! grommela James, après avoir dû plisser les yeux pendant quelques minutes pour essayer de déchiffrer ce qu'indiquait sa montre.

             - Peut-être mais si on ne veut pas qu'il y ait trop de monde sur le Chemin de Traverse, il faut se lever… maintenant… ! répondit sa mère, en souriant. Et si tu pouvais prendre exemple sur Harry… ! ajouta-t-elle, désignant l'autre adolescent qui était déjà debout et s'étirait paresseusement. Au fait, Jimmy, tu dois retrouver tes deux amis à quelle heure… ?

             - Ben, Sirius, comme d'habitude, et Remus, il doit nous retrouver à onze heures chez Florian Fortarôme ! répondit l'adolescent, en se décidant à remettre ses lunettes.

             - D'accord… ! Bon, je vous laisse finir de vous réveiller… ! »

            Sur ce, elle sortit de la chambre. James, assit sur son lit, soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux, tout en jetant un regard à son chat roulé en boule sur son lit.

            « En voilà un qui se la coule douce… ! grommela-t-il. Il devient pantouflard celui-là, faudra que je le remette au pas… ! »

            Harry sourit à cette remarque. Visiblement, James n'avait pas pardonné à son chat de "pactiser" si facilement avec des inconnus… La veille, James lui avait, en effet, raconté l'incident entre Gaïa et Lily…, et Harry se doutait qu'il n'avait pas du voir ça d'un très bon œil.

            « Eh, Harry, tu n'as qu'à commencer, dans la salle de bain… ! suggéra le maître des lieux. Faut que j'trouve la volonté de me traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain, et ça ne sera pas de trop que tu passe d'abord… ! »

            Une fois l'autre adolescent disparu dans la pièce voisine, James se laissa choir sur son lit, les yeux fermés.

            «- Pourquoi faut-il toujours se lever tôt quand on doit aller au Chemin de Traverse… ? marmonna-t-il, tout en jouant machinalement avec la petite chaînette dorée qui ne quittait jamais son cou depuis qu'il l'avait eu, à son quinzième anniversaire…

 - Pour éviter la foule, tout simplement… ! » 

            James sursauta, pris au dépourvu, se redressa vivement et se retourna aussitôt, son cœur battant soudain bien plus vite que de coutume, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans les parages. Lily se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, appuyée contre l'encadrement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

            «- Evans… ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna-t-il.

             - Désolée, Potter… ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire peur… ! commenta-t-elle. Mais, pour te répondre, ta mère m'a demander d'aller m'assurer que vous n'aviez pas replongé dans les bras de Morphée… ! 

             - Ben, comme tu peux le voir, je suis bel et bien réveillé… ! Et Harry aussi… ! » répliqua-t-il.

            Elle se contenta d'un mouvement de tête positif, sans se départir du petit sourire qu'elle affichait toujours. 

            « Alors… ! tenta, finalement, James. On dirait que ça va mieux ? »

            Elle resta silencieuse et James pensa qu'elle allait l'envoyer balader, mais, curieusement…

            «- On peut dire que ça va un peu mieux… ! répondit-elle. Je me suis bien défoulée sur les photos, en suivant… ta suggestion… ! Au fait, merci de m'avoir laissé ton chat, hier… !

             - Mais de rien… ! »

            Elle lui adressa un bref sourire, et il sentit aussitôt son estomac se nouer, puis elle tourna les talons et quitta la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle. James resta un long moment, les yeux dans le vide, continuant à fixer la porte, jusqu'à ce que Gaïa, visiblement bien réveillé, saute sur ses genoux, le tirant ainsi de ses réflexions. Il soupira.

            « Finalement, Gaïa, tu vas m'être plus utile que je le pensais… ! » murmura-t-il, tout en caressant le félin derrière la tête, le faisant ronronner.

            Il soupira une fois de plus et continua à caresser l'animal.

* * * * *

            Lorsque les deux garçons pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger, ce fut pour entendre Lily rire à une remarque d'Elizabeth. Toutes deux se tournèrent vers les arrivants.

            « Ah enfin, vous voilà tous les deux… ! » commenta Elizabeth en souriant.

            Les deux adolescents les rejoignirent à table.

            « De quoi vous discutiez avant qu'on arrive ? » s'enquit James, tout en recouvrant un toast de confiture de fraise.

            Ni sa mère ni Lily ne lui répondirent, Elizabeth se contentant d'un petit sourire énigmatique.

            «- D'accoooord ! soupirèrent les deux garçons.

             - Et bien, Jimmy, si tu veux tout savoir, je disais à Lily que je n'aimais pas particulièrement le Quidditch non plus mais qu'il fallait bien, tout de même, que quelqu'un vous accompagne voir le match qui a lieu demain… ! »

            James se renfrogna au surnom que sa mère s'obstinait à lui donner.

            «- Et… ? insista-t-il cependant, ne voyant pas trop ce qui avait pû provoquer le rire de la jeune fille.

             - Et il se trouve que, étant donné que j'avais une place en plus et qu'il n'était pas question de la laisser seule à la maison, je lui ai proposée de venir avec nous voir le match… !

             - Tu comptes vraiment venir voir ce match ? s'étonna James, à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

             - Tu sais très bien ce que je pense du Quidditch, mais…oui ! répliqua l'intéressée. Ta mère m'a fait remarqué que ça ne pourrait que me changer les idées et que…, de plus, un peu d'aide ne serait pas de trop pour surveiller trois adolescents accros de Quidditch et surexcités… !

             - Hé… ! » protesta James, sûrement plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

            Harry sourit, amusé, tout en constatant que les deux se parlaient déjà un peu plus normalement… ! Il rencontra le regard amusé d'Elizabeth qui sourit et lui adressa un regard entendu… ! Harry sourit un peu plus largement… et secoua légèrement la tête.

* * * * *

            « EH, REM… ! » hurla Sirius en faisant des grands signes de la main.

            Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry, Lily, James et sa mère étaient partit pour le Chemin de Traverse, en passant par chez les Black où Sirius les avait accueillit avec bonne humeur, sans faire la moindre remarque désobligeante (au plus grand soulagement de son ami). Mais peut-être étais-ce aussi dû à la présence de Casiopée qui les avait, d'ailleurs, accompagnés, devant accompagner Pollux qui devait rentrer à Poudlard cette année et sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Sirius pour prendre en charge les achats de rentrée de son frère.

            Et, comme convenu, un peu avant onze heures, les garçons, suivis par une Lily à l'air peu inspiré par la perspective de devoir supporté James et Sirius durant une bonne partie de la journée, étaient partis à la recherche de Remus, après que Elizabeth et Casiopée leur aient fait savoir qu'elles les retrouveraient vers quinze heures devant le Chaudron Baveur mais que, d'ici là, ils avaient quartiers libres, tant qu'ils restaient sur l'avenue principale et qu'ils ne faisaient pas de bêtises, alors qu'elles se chargeraient d'acheter ce dont ils auraient besoin pour la rentrée. Le petit groupe avait finalement aperçu le troisième Maraudeur, installé à la terrasse du glacier. Celui-ci, s'entendant ainsi interpellé, parcouru la foule du regard, et sourit en apercevant ses amis se frayer un chemin dans la masse, déjà importante à cette heure, de sorciers.

            Remus, bien que, visiblement, encore marqué par la dernière pleine lune, restait, parfaitement, fidèle à lui-même, alors que le petit groupe repartait à l'aventure sur le Chemin de Traverse.

            «- Au fait, Lily ! lança Harry, alors qu'ils erraient sur l'allée principale, les Maraudeurs en tête discutant de tout et de rien. Amy et Elsa ne sont pas là… ?

             - Non… ! soupira-t-elle. Elsa est à Hong Kong chez sa grand-mère et ne rentre que le trente et un, et Amy est en France pour les vacances et ne doit revenir en Grande-Bretagne qu'après-demain… ! Les parents d'Elsa ont déjà fait ses achats pour elle et je devais y aller avec Amy mais… ! expliqua-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne les verrai qu'à la rentrée… ! »

            Il y eut un moment de silence.

            «- Mais heureusement que tu es là, Harry, parce que je te jure que je serait très certainement devenue folle avant la fin de la journée, si j'avais été seule avec les Maraudeurs. C'est fou… ! Quand il est seul, j'arrive même à trouvé Potter sympa, mais dès qu'il se retrouve avec ses amis… ! Je ne peux pas le supporter… ! Et pourtant, pour l'instant, ils n'ont pas encore cherchés à me mettre de mauvaise humeur… !

             - Hum… ! commenta, simplement, Harry, avant de penser à quelque chose. Au fait, je voulais te demander, tu as été nommé Préfète-en-Chef, non ?

             - Oui… ! répondit-elle en souriant. J'ai sû ça au début du mois, quand j'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard… !

             - Ca a dû te faire plaisir… !

             - Bien sûr… ! assura-t-elle. Surtout quand on sait que sur l'ensemble des quatre maisons, seuls deux Préfets sont choisis pour être Préfet-en-Chef… !

             - Ca arrive souvent que les Préfets-en-Chef soient dans la même maison… ?

             - C'est rare… ! Mais ça arrive… ! répondit Lily. Pourquoi ? Potter a eu aussi le poste ?

             - Euh…oui… !

             - Super ! grommela-t-elle. Il manquait plus que ça… ! Ca va encore être à moi de me taper tout le boulot… !

             - Sait-on jamais… ! répondit, tranquillement, Harry. Il peut te réserver des surprises… ! »

            Lily éclata de rire.

            « Le jour où Potter prendra ses responsabilités, les Veracrasses auront des dents ! »

            Harry jugea préférable de ne rien dire, puis il repensa à quelque chose.

            «- Dis, euh… tu vois, j'ai pas acheté de cadeau à James pour son anniversaire et… ! Donc ben, je comptais le lui acheté aujourd'hui mais… !

             - Et tu voudrais que je t'accompagne ? déduisit-elle.

             - Euh ouais… ! Surtout pour… me servir de guide… ! répondit Harry, un peu gêné.

             - Pas de problème… ! Il faut juste que… ! POTTER !

             - Quoi ? demanda l'intéressé, cessant à peine sa conversation avec ses amis pour se tourner vers elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

             - Je vais montrer un truc à Harry… ! prétexta-t-elle. Alors, vous trois, vous faites ce que vous avez à faire, nous, on fait ce qu'on a à faire et on se retrouve quelque part… !

             - Pourquoi pas… ! répliqua James en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi pas devant chez Florian Fortarôme à midi… ?

             - Pas de problème… ! » assura-t-elle, tout en jetant un bref regard à Harry qui approuva d'un signe de tête.

            Sur ce, les cinq adolescents se séparèrent.

* * * * *

            «- Tu comptes le lui donner quand ? demanda Lily, alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin à travers la foule opaque, trois quart d'heure plus tard, tandis que Harry rangeait le paquet dans son sac.

             - Sûrement ce soir, quand on rentrera chez lui… !

             - Hum ! Il n'empêche…, je sens que ce cadeau va lui plaire… mais je sens aussi que ça va aussi signifier des points en moins… ! » soupira-t-elle.

            Harry préféra ne pas répondre à cette remarque, mais ne pû réprimer un sourire.

            «- Merci de m'avoir accompagné… ! lança-t-il à la place, avant de jeter un regard à sa montre. Et bien, on a juste le temps de remonter tranquillement jusqu'au glacier… !

             - Oui… ! Sauf que je voudrais juste voir un petit truc à l'animalerie… ! intervint Lily. C'est sur la route de toute façon.

             - Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir là-bas, si ce n'est pas indiscret… ?

             - Oh, ben, j'aimerai voir un peu les chats qu'ils vendent là-bas… ! Maintenant, plus rien ne m'empêche d'en avoir un…, si ce n'est son prix… ! »

             - Ah… ! Ben, allons-y dans ce cas… ! » approuva Harry.

            Ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre la _Ménagerie Magique_, où Lily trouva rapidement le coin où se trouvaient une diversité de chats de toute race et de toute couleur de pelage.

            « Oh, regardes ceux-là… ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Ils sont trop adorables ! »

            Harry suivit son regard et ne pû s'empêcher de sourire devant la portée de petits chatons qui s'agitaient dans une des "cages" vitrées.

            «- Ils ont six semaines… ! intervint une vendeuse derrière eux, les faisant tressaillir. Dans un peu plus de quinze jours, ils pourront être vendus… ! expliqua-t-elle. Ils vous plaisent… ?

             - Oh oui… ! acquiesça Lily. Ils sont vraiment trop mignons… ! Mais… ! Je dois y réfléchir… ! Merci quand même pour les renseignements… !

             - A votre service ! » répondit la vendeuse en lui souriant.

            Les deux adolescents quittèrent la boutique.

            «- Quatre Gallions, c'est pas un peu cher pour un chaton ? demanda Lily.

             - Je ne sais pas… ! répondit Harry. Non, je pense pas… ! C'est le prix qu'une amie avait acheté son chat(_nda : Tiens, c'est vrai qu'on ne sait pas combien Hermione a acheté Pattenrond… ! Enfin, en tout cas, c moins de dix Gallions_)… ! Et encore c'était un animal qui était là depuis des années et que la vendeuse n'arrivait pas à vendre… !

             - Donc c'est un prix acceptable pour un petit chaton… ! déduisit Lily. Donc je pourrai en prendre un… ! Mais le problème c'est que, dans deux semaines, on sera à Poudlard…, et… ! »

            Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus sur le sujet car, au même instant…

            « Evans, Harry ! »

            Les deux se retournèrent, pour apercevoir les trois Maraudeurs arriver vers eux avec enthousiasme.

            « Et bien, ça tombe bien… ! s'exclama Sirius. Ca nous évitera d'aller jusqu'à chez Fortarôme… ! Vu que vous êtes là… ! »

* * * * *

            Deux heures s'étaient écoulées, alors que le petit groupe, se baladait gaiement dans l'allée principale, s'attardant devant divers vitrines, bien que Lily, perdue dans ses pensées, ne portait pas un grand intérêt à ce que les garçons faisaient. 

            «- Oh et puis, zut ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain, alors que James et Sirius essayaient d'entraîner les autres au _Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch_.

             - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

             - Ecoutes, il faut vraiment que je retourne à la Ménagerie Magique… ! 

             - Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? proposa l'adolescent.

             - Non, c'est bon… ! De toute façon, je ne serait pas longue… ! Je vais juste lui demander s'il ne lui serait pas possible de m'en réserver un et de me l'envoyer à Poudlard quand il sera sevré… !

             - Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je… ?

             - Non, ça ira… ! J'suis une grande fille, après tout… ! répondit-elle en souriant. Et puis, te connaissant, j'suis sûre que tu as envie de faire du "lèche-vitrine" devant ce magasin de Quidditch… ! Je suppose que je vous retrouverai quelque part entre ici et Fleury et le Chaudron Baveur… !

             - Sûrement, étant donné qu'on doit retrouver la mère de James et celle de Sirius, d'ici une heure, là-bas… ! »

            Sur ce, Lily partit, alors que Harry restait avec les Maraudeurs.

            «- Tiens, Evans n'est pas là ? s'étonna Sirius, alors qu'ils vagabondaient dans la boutique.

             - Elle devait aller voir un truc… ! répondit Harry.

             - Ah… ! Eh, Harry, vu qu'on n'est plus que nous quatre… ! Je voulais te demander… ! Ca avance ton "travail"… ? s'enquit Sirius, en baissant la voix.

             - Euh…oui… ! Depuis quelques temps, je fais des rêves un peu étranges… ! Mais James dit que c'est normal… !

             - C'est même tout à fait normal… ! Tu es sur la bonne voie mon gars ! s'enthousiasma Sirius en lui administrant une tape dans le dos. Finalement, peut-être que Corny n'avait pas tort au sujet du fait que tu pourrai trouver ta forme d'Animagus avant Noël… !

             - Eh, venez voir… ! » les interpella soudain James, les tirant de leur conversation.

* * * * *

            Dans les environs de quinze heures, les garçons ayant quittés (à regret, pour James et Sirius, qu'il avait fallut arracher de la contemplation d'un nouveau prototype de balai) le _Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch_, repartaient en direction du Chaudron Baveur.

            «- Dites, vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre que Lily ne nous ait pas rejoint… ? demanda soudain Harry.

             - Ah tiens, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas là… ! réalisa James, semblant se rendre, enfin, compte de l'absence de la jeune fille. Elle est partie où ?

             - Ben, elle m'a dit, alors que vous rentriez dans la boutique de Quidditch, qu'elle devait aller voir un truc à la _Ménagerie Magique_, mais qu'elle ferait vite… ! expliqua Harry. Mais je commence à me poser des questions… ! Ca fait quand même près d'une heure qu'elle est partie… !

             - Bah, elle est peut-être passée devant la boutique sans nous voir… ! suggéra Sirius. Et puis, de toute façon, c'est rien… ! Elle sait qu'on a rendez-vous avec ma mère et celle de Corny à quinze heures au Chaudron Baveur. Elle nous retrouvera là-bas… ! Si ça se trouve, elle doit déjà y être… ! »

            Les trois autres acquiescèrent, mais Harry n'en restait pas main totalement convaincu. Et puis, pourquoi avait-il un désagréable pressentiment… ? Il chassa cependant son idée de son esprit, alors que tous les quatre continuaient leur route vers le Chaudron Baveur.

            Pourtant, il avait beau faire, il ne parvenait pas à extraire cette inquiétude de son esprit, et jetant un regard autour de lui, il constata que Remus aussi paraissait soucieux. Et Harry savait qu'on pouvait faire confiance à l'instinct du jeune lycanthrope. Mais le Maraudeur secoua la tête, comme s'il chassait quelques idées de ses réflexions.

            Finalement, ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur, vers quinze heures cinq…, et y aperçurent Elizabeth, Pollux et Casiopée, mais aucune trace de Lily.

            «- Décidément, je persiste à croie qu'on devrait essayer de la trouver… ! lança Harry.

             - Je suis du même avis que Harry ! approuva Remus. C'est peut-être une impression mais… !

             - C'est vrai que ça ne ressemble pas à Evans de ne pas être à l'heure… ! admit James, alors que Sirius approuvait d'un signe de tête. Ecoutez, voilà ce que je vous propose, Harry et moi, on va retourner jusqu'à l'animalerie pour essayer de la trouver… ! Et vous, Rem et Sirius, vous allez voir ma mère et vous lui inventez un bobard quelconque pour expliquer notre retard… ! »

            Sur ce, le petit groupe se sépara comme convenu, et Harry et James repartirent dans l'autre sens.

            «- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit qu'elle allait faire ? demanda James, alors qu'ils repartaient à travers la foule.

             - Elle voulait voir un truc à la _Ménagerie Magique_… ! J'ai proposée de l'accompagner mais elle a dit que ce n'était pas la peine et qu'elle ne serait pas longue… ! Et qu'elle nous retrouverai entre le Magasin de Quidditch et le Chaudron Baveur… !

             - Hum… ! Bon, on va aller jusqu'à l'animalerie…, et, si on ne la retrouve pas, on fera tout le chemin en sens inverse… ! »

            Comme prévu, ils parcoururent le Chemin de Traverse, jusqu'à la _Ménagerie Magique_, sans voir la moindre trace de Lily.

            «- C'est pas possible ! s'énerva James. Où peut-elle bien être passée… ! Ce n'est pas comme si elle passait facilement inaperçu… !

             - On pourrai peut-être demander à la vendeuse de la boutique… ! suggéra Harry, en désignant l'animalerie. Elle pourra au moins nous indiquer quand elle est partie… !

             - On a rien à perdre à essayer… ! »

            Sur ce, tous deux entrèrent dans la boutique, alors qu'un client quittait le comptoir, où se trouvait ladite vendeuse.

            «- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda-t-elle, en apercevant les deux adolescents venir vers elle.

             - Euh oui… ! répondit Harry. Vous n'auriez pas vu une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts dernièrement… !

             - La jeune fille avec qui vous regardiez les chats un peu plus tôt ? demanda la sorcière.

             - Euh oui, c'est elle… ! Alors… ?

             - Et bien, elle est repassée il y a un peu plus d'une heure de cela…, mais ça fait plus de quarante-cinq minutes qu'elle est repartie… !

             - Et… par où… ? insista James.

             - Je l'ai accompagnée jusqu'au seuil, vu que je n'avais pas d'autre client et… ! Enfin bref, elle est repartie vers le haut du Chemin de Traverse… ! »

            Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. Ils auraient donc bien dû la croiser en cours de route.

            «- Euh…, ben merci… ! reprit, finalement, James. Passez une bonne fin de journée… ! ajouta-t-il, avant de quitter le magasin, Harry à sa suite. Mais où peut-elle bien être ?

             - Je sais pas, mais on n'a plus qu'à remonter nous aussi en regardant bien autour de nous… ! »

            Et c'est ainsi que les deux adolescents repartirent vers le Chaudron Baveur, arrêtant régulièrement des passants qui leur confirmait tous qu'elle était remontée dans cette même direction…, jusqu'à ce que… !

            «- Euh oui, j'ai aperçu une jeune fille correspondant à cette description, mais elle n'était pas seule… !

             - Ah bon… ? s'étonna James. Elle était accompagnée ?

             - Oui… ! Par une dizaine de jeunes d'environs votre âge… ! Et… !

             - Quand ça… ! le coupa James.

             - Il y a bien dix minutes… !

             - Euh, merci… ! »

            Les deux adolescents repartirent aussitôt.

            « Ca ne me dit vraiment rien qui vaille… ! grommela James, alors qu'ils repartaient. Et peut-être que… ! »

            Harry l'interrompit soudain d'un geste, lui faisant signe de s'arrêter. Le Chemin de Traverse s'était considérablement vidé en peu de temps, la plupart des gens se trouvant à présent dans le bas de l'avenue principale, ou repartis… ! Interloqué, ils entendirent des éclats de voix, dont une étrangement familière et traînante.

            « Malefoy… ! siffla James. Et, avec sa bande…, ça doit bien faire une dizaine de jeunes… ! » lâcha-t-il, avant de se ruer vers une petite ruelle qui s'ouvrait sur leur droite, Harry à sa suite.

            Cette petite ruelle, qui devait probablement mener aux arrières-cours des boutiques voisines, offrait un lieu parfait pour un règlement de compte.

            « S'ils lui font le moindre mal… ! » murmura James, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient.

            Mais ils n'eurent pas besoin d'aller bien loin, pour obtenir une confirmation de leurs craintes, alors qu'ils se figeaient soudainement en découvrant ce qui s'offrait à eux.

            Le sang des deux garçons ne fit qu'un tour en voyant Lily, par terre et qui fixait, les yeux pleins des larmes qu'elle s'efforçait à grande peine de contenir, Lucius qui lui faisait face, entourés par son habituelle brochette de Serpentard… ! Il avait beau avoir fini sa scolarité à Poudlard, Malefoy n'en restait pas moins influent sur ses anciens condisciples… ! 

Echangeant un bref regard entendu, les deux adolescents se ruèrent sur le petit groupe qui menaçait la jeune fille.

            « Stupéfix ! » lança Harry, prenant soin de ne viser que les Serpentard, dont la moitié s'écroulèrent sur le coup, à la stupéfaction de leurs ennemis encore "indemnes" qui prirent enfin conscience de leur présence…

            Mais avant que l'un d'eux ait eu le temps de réagir, James s'était déjà jeté sur Malefoy qu'il avait soulevé, d'une main, du sol, alors que Harry tenait en respect les autres, tout en jetant, du coin de l'œil, un regard à son ami qui secouait Lucius comme un prunier.

            « Ne t'avises plus de l'approcher, Malefoy ! lança James, la voix tremblante d'une colère froide qu'il ne tentait pas de cacher. Ni même la toucher… ! »

            Malefoy ricana, l'air pas plus perturbé que ça par la menace de James.

            « Oh Potter, je ne comptais pas me salir les mains en touchant une Sang-de-Bourbe de son espèce… ! »

            Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre que James le plaqua au mur. Lucius avait beau avoir un an de plus que le Maraudeur, et faire une tête de plus que lui, le Gryffondor ne s'en souciait pas, ni du fait que les autres Serpentard s'avançaient, menaçant. Mais Harry, qui se tenait à présent près de Lily, les garda à distance, sa baguette pointée vers eux.

            « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Malefoy… ! siffla James. J'ai crû mal entendre… ! »

            Le sourire de Malefoy s'élargit.

            « Oh, Potter, tu prends la défense de cette Sang-de-Bourbe, maintenant ? »

            Le poing libre de l'intéressé s'abattit sur sa joue sans aucun signe avant coureur.

            «- Potter, tu vas payer cher d'avoir lever la main sur un Malefoy… ! grogna Lucius.

             - Tu n'as pas à l'insulter… ! Tant que ça ne sera pas rentrer dans ce qui te sert de cerveau, je ne me gênerai pas pour te frapper… !

             - Tu es pitoyable, Potter… ! lâcha Malefoy, en esquissant un sourire mauvais. Prendre la défense d'une fille comme elle… ! Tu es tombé bien bas pour trouver le moyen de t'attacher à une Sang-de… ! »

            Un coup de poing au creux de l'estomac le coupa net dans sa phrase, lui coupant le souffle pendant quelques instants.

            « Ecoute-moi bien, Malefoy… ! Que les choses soient bien claires… ! Même si tu n'es plus à Poudlard désormais… ! Ne vous avisez plus…, tes…"amis", ou toi, de quelque façon que ce soit…, de vous en prendre à Evans ou de l'insulter…, ou je te jure que je trouverai le moyen de te le rendre… au centuple… ! Compris ! » le menaça James, plantant son regard brillant de colère dans celui, stoïque, de Malefoy.

            Tous deux se défièrent un long moment du regard.

            «- Lâches-moi, Potter… ! intima, finalement, Malefoy.

             - Pas tant que tu n'auras pas assuré que tu ne t'en prendra plus à elle… !

             - Dans tes rêves, Potter… ! Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à une chose pareille… ! Peut-être que toi, ça ne te dérange pas, mais, en ce qui me concerne, jamais un Malefoy ne s'abaissera à considérer une de erreurs de la natures qui ne devraient même pas se trouver dans une école de sorcellerie… ! »

            Cette fois, le Maraudeur le fusilla du regard et lui envoya une fois de plus son point à la figure, sous le regard stupéfait de Harry, qui abaissa, du même coup, sa baguette. Les toutous de Lucius sautèrent sur l'occasion, et une pluie de coups débuta alors, les Serpentard essayant vainement de protéger leur chef des coups du Gryffondor.

            Harry, passé le premier moment, d'étonnement délaissa une Lily encore sous le choc, se reprit, et se lança dans la bagarre, de façon un peu plus orthodoxe, autrement dit, en stupéfixant, un par un (pour ne pas risquer de toucher James dans ce désordre) les Serpentard, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Lucius et James, mais alors… !

            « JAMES FRANCK POTTER ! »

            Le combat cessa aussitôt, alors qu'Elizabeth, suivit par Casiopée, Pollux, Remus et Sirius (ces deux derniers restèrent bouche-bée en découvrant ce qui s'était passé).

            « Tu n'as pas honte ? demanda, calmement, Elizabeth.

             - Mais, m'man ! Il l'a traitée de… !

             - Il y a d'autre façon de régler ses différents que par la violence… ! rétorqua Elizabeth, affichant le même calme trompeur. Et tu le sais… ! Que va dire ton père quand il découvrira que tu te bat comme un chiffonnier dans une ruelle… ? »

            James resta silencieux, le nez en sang, tout en continuant à adresser un regard noir à Malefoy qui, lui, affichait un air suffisant, malgré un œil déjà bien enflé, une joue qui virait au bleu et une lèvre en sang. Mais son sourire disparu, lorsque Elizabeth le fusilla, à son tour du regard.

            «- Allez, partons, nous verrons ça à la maison… ! conclut-elle, avant de se tourner vers Lily et Harry qui se trouvaient près de Casiopée.

             - Tu me le payeras, Potter… ! » lâcha Malefoy, alors que le Maraudeur passait près de lui, lui décochant un dernier regard menaçant.

            Le retour se fit dans une ambiance plus tendu qu'à l'aller, James se contentant de garder la tête baissé, Harry, Sirius, Remus et Lily n'en disant guère plus. Une fois arrivés au Manoir Potter, après avoir pris congé des Black (en dehors de Sirius), Elizabeth envoya les adolescents à l'étage, alors qu'elle "s'occupait" de son fils.

            «- Oulà, j'aimerai pas être à la place de Jamsie… ! soupira Sirius. Il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! Et pourtant, sa mère reste toujours d'un calme impressionnant… ! N'empêche, j'aurai pas aimé être à la place de Malefoy… ! 

             - A vrai dire, il l'avait bien cherché… ! répliqua Harry, assis sur son lit, à côté de Lily qui n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis l'incident. 

             - Il l'a traité de… ? supposa Remus. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire… !

             - Oui… ! Du moins quand James et moi, on est arrivés… ! Mais je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avant, et je ne crois pas que Lily ait envie d'en parler… ! »

            Comme pour confirmer ce que Harry venait de dire, elle baissa un peu plus les yeux.

            «- En tout cas, James était fou de rage… ! continua Harry. Et Malefoy trouvait encore le moyen de le provoquer… !

             - Ça, c'est du Malefoy tout craché ! observa Remus. Mais, dis-moi, Harry, c'est toi qui t'es occupé des autres… ?

             - Euh oui…, pourquoi ?

             - En tout cas, tes sortilèges de Stupéfixion sont efficaces… !

             - N'empêche, j'espère que ce qui s'est passé ne va pas nuire aux chances de Jamsie d'aller voir le match… ! » conclut Sirius.

            Et la discussion repartit de plus belle, alors que Remus répliquait qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes que le Quidditch…. Mais tous se turent lorsque, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un James à l'air penaud, mais sans aucune trace des coups qu'il s'était pris durant l'altercation.

            « Alors ? » s'enquit Sirius.

            James se contenta de hausser les épaules.

            «- Comme d'habitude… ! soupira-t-il. J'ai eu le droit à la rengaine habituelle, mais je ne suis pas puni, c'est déjà ça…, ma mère étant d'accord sur le fait que Malefoy l'avait bien cherché, mais que j'aurai pû régler ça différemment, plutôt que d'en venir aux poings… ! 

             - N'empêche, tu lui as sacrément bien arrangé le portrait, à Malefoy ! observa Sirius, en affichant un léger sourire.

             - Peut-être bien…, mais ça va remonter jusqu'à mon père…, et là, ça va être autre chose ! » grommela James.

            Un moment de silence s'ensuivit.

            «- Au fait, Evans, ça va ? s'enquit le maître des lieux, en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

             - Merci pour ce que vous avez fait, tous les deux ! » lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure.

* * * * *

            L'incident étant visiblement considéré comme clos, les choses revinrent à la normale chez les Potter, pour le restant de la journée. Lily avait regagné sa chambre, alors que Remus et Sirius s'installaient dans la chambre de leur ami, comme à l'heure habitude. Et le reste de l'après-midi s'était tranquillement passé, entre des parties de bataille explosive, un bon goûter sur la terrasse et une lutte acharnée, entre Sirius, James et Harry, alors qu'ils faisaient une course en balai…

            Ce ne fut qu'un peu plus tard dans la soirée que Harry repensa au cadeau qui traînait toujours dans son sac.

            «- Eh, James ! l'interpella Harry, alors que ce dernier, débattait d'un sujet quelconque avec Sirius et Remus sur le balcon de sa chambre.

             - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'intéressé.

             - Euh, j'voulais te donner ça… ! lança Harry, en lui tendant le paquet qu'il venait de sortir de son sac.

             - Oh… ! Harry, tu sais, fallait pas… ! C'était vraiment pas la peine… ! » répliqua James, pris au dépourvu.

            Harry haussa les épaules, alors que, les deux autres Maraudeurs s'approchaient à leur tour, curieux. Finalement, James se décida à ouvrir le paquet, et en tira, avec étonnement, un épais livre intitulé "_milles et une idées pour réaliser des blagues inoubliables_", dont les lettres dorées s'étalaient sur la couverture en cuir, entourant une gravure aux formes compliquées.

            « Euh, merci… ! » commenta James, en feuilletant rapidement l'objet, avant de découvrir que le livre comportait une autre partie.

            Il leva un regard interrogateur vers Harry. Celui-ci sourit et prit sa baguette.

            « Pour la suite, du cadeau, il te suffit de placer ta baguette là ! expliqua-t-il, en pointant sa baguette au centre de la gravure. _Frĕmŏr pāgĭnarum_ ! »

            Un frémissement parcouru les feuilles comme si elles avaient soudain été dotée d'une vie qui leur était propre. Puis, il y eut un déclic et le livre s'ouvrit en deux, révélant une cavité remplie d'objets de farces et attrapes en tout genre.

            «- Ingénieux… ! commenta Sirius, tout en laissant échapper un petit sifflement admiratif. C'est une bonne planque… ! Personne n'aurait l'idée de venir chercher des objets interdits à Poudlard dans un livre… ! Tu as trouvé ça où… ? demanda-t-il, à l'adresse de Harry.

             - Ah, ah ! Secret…! rétorqua, énigmatiquement, Harry, en souriant. C'était une nouveauté et ces livres contiennent des échantillons de produits qui ne sont pas encore mis en vente dans les boutiques européennes… ! précisa-t-il, à l'adresse de James qui jetait un regard intéressé aux divers objets qui s'y trouvaient. Et après, tu n'as plus qu'à le refermer pour qu'il reprenne un aspect de livre… ! »

            James acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et lui adressa un large sourire.

            «- Merci, Harry… ! 

             - De rien… ! » rétorqua Harry en souriant à son tour.

* * * * *

            « Allez, Corny, debout !!!! » 

            Ce fut ce cri de Sirius qui réveilla tout le monde, le lendemain matin, dans la chambre de James. 

            «- Laisse-moi dormir tranquille, Patmol… ! grogna-t-il, en mettant sa tête sous son oreiller.

             - Allez, Potter, on se bouge, paresseux… ! » insista Sirius, sous le regard interloqué, de Harry et Remus qui avaient été brutalement tirés du sommeil par le premier cri de Sirius.

            Celui-ci, semblant constater qu'il n'arriverait pas à ses fins de cette façon, décida d'employer les grands moyens, en se jetant, de tout son poids, sur le lit de son meilleur ami.

            « Eh, ça va pas ou… ! » protesta James.

            Mais il fut interrompu par un miaulement furieux et un cri de douleur de Sirius qui s'éloigna précipitamment en sautillant sur un pied, se tenant à deux mains sa cheville gauche ensanglantée, alors que les trois autres éclataient de rire. En effet, en sautant comme il l'avait fait sur le lit de James, Sirius avait, en même temps, écrasé Gaïa qui n'avait pas du tout aimé être réveillé de cette façon. Le chat était désormais debout sur le lit, le poil hérissé, les griffes sortis, miaulant de façon menaçante.

            «- Eh, tout doux le fauve… ! s'exclama Sirius. J't'avais pas vu, mais c'est pas une raison pour te mettre dans cet état… !

             - La prochaine fois, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de me sauter dessus de si bon matin… ! répliqua James, qui était finalement sortit de dessous son oreiller et souriait machiavéliquement tout en caressant son chat dont la colère était aussitôt retombée et qui était, à présent, pelotonné contre son maître. Tu es un brave chat, toi !

             - Mais, dis-moi, Patmol, si tu nous disais ce que nous vaut un réveil aussi matinal… ? demanda Remus, amusé, tout en jetant un regard à sa montre. Alors qu'il n'est que cinq heures du matin… ?

             - Quoi… ? Il est que… ? s'étrangla James. Ouais, bien tu as intérêt à avoir une sacré raison parce que sinon… !

             - Y a le match aujourd'hui, tu as oublié ou quoi ? riposta Sirius. Et, dans ce cas, faut y aller tôt… ! »

            Cette remarque suffit à finir de réveiller ses camarades, et James quitta d'un bond son lit, au mécontentement de son chat qui se retrouva sur le matelas.

            « Oh, excuses-moi, Gaïa ! » lança James, tout en mettant ses lunettes.

* * * * *

            Il y avait déjà foule lorsque les cinq adolescents, accompagnés d'Elizabeth, arrivèrent, vers huit heures, sur les lieux qui avaient été aménagés pour accueillir, le stade de Quidditch où aurait lieu le match Angleterre/Etats-Unis qui commencerait à quatorze heures.

                        Les lieux étant construits sur une vague forme de "U" autour du stade, des zones avaient été crées pour accueillir les spectateurs et les joueurs. N'étant pas un match à aussi grande importance que la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, un des stades déjà existants, en un lieu incartable et à l'écart du monde Moldus, avait suffit. Elizabeth mena ainsi les jeunes qui l'accompagnait dans un des bâtiments voisins du stade, où, visiblement, se trouverait la plupart des gens liés au Ministère. Le petit groupe se retrouva ainsi dans un salon confortable. 

            «- Bien, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre… ! soupira Mrs Potter. 

             - M'man, on peut aller faire un tour ? demanda James au bout d'un moment.

             - Bien sûr, à condition que vous vous teniez à carreau…, c'est bien compris, Jimmy ?

             - Oui, maman ! » répondit ce dernier, en grimaçant à l'allusion de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

* * * * *

            A l'heure du déjeuner, Sirius, James et Harry discutaient avec enthousiasme, commentant leurs achats et établissant des pronostics sur le match à venir, sous le regard mitigé des trois autres.

            «- Non, moi je dis que c'est l'Angleterre qui va gagner… ! assura James. Ils ont une excellente attaque… !

             - D'accord, mais leurs Batteurs manquent de force, ça pourrai leur jouer des mauvais tours… ! rétorqua Sirius. Leur défense s'en retrouve affaiblie… !

             - Moi je dirai plutôt que les Etats-Unis vont mener au score mais que l'Angleterre va mettre fin au match… ! répliqua Harry, qui s'était renseigné sur les particularités des deux équipes. L'Attrapeur anglais est meilleur que celui de l'équipe américaine… !

             - Peut-être… ! Enfin, l'essentiel c'est que les anglais gagnent… ! conclut James. D'ailleurs, vous saviez que c'était Lewis qui allait commenter le match ?

             - Lewis ? Le Poursuiveur des Canons de Chudley ? ricana Sirius.

             - Ouais, lui-même… ! répliqua James. Et alors ?

             - Et alors ? Ce sont des ratés… ! La dernière victoire de l'équipe remonte à 1892… ! Ce sont les nuls et les cas désespérés qui intègrent cette équipe… ! Et… ! »

            James lui plaqua la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire et Lily et Remus soupirèrent de soulagement.

* * * * *

            «- N'empêche, c'est quand même bien pratique d'avoir des relations au Ministère ! commenta Sirius, en entrant dans l'enceinte des tribunes.

             - De toute façon, ma mère dit que, désormais, on n'obtient plus rien sans relation… Le fonctionnaire est tout aussi corrompu, si ce n'est plus, que le politicien… Surtout depuis quelques années… Mais c'est vrai que, dans ces cas-là, on est content d'avoir des parents qui travaillent pour le Ministère !

             - C'est sûr… ! acquiesça Sirius. Surtout pour avoir d'aussi bonnes places…, dans les tribunes principales… !

             - Oh, non ! » le coupa soudain James.

            Ses camarades surpris, suivirent son regard, pour apercevoir Franck Potter qui venait dans leur direction, tout en rangeant sa baguette.

            « Et voilà, il manquait plus que lui pour gâcher ma bonne humeur… ! grommela James. Ca faisait longtemps, tiens… ! »

            L'Auror, semblant alors les apercevoir, vint vers eux, sans la moindre esquisse de sourire sur son visage sévère.

            «- Ah, Franck ! s'exclama Elizabeth, en souriant à son mari. Je me demandais si on aurait l'occasion de te voir, tout de même, aujourd'hui… !

             - Comme tu peux le voir, nous n'avons pas vraiment de temps à nous… ! répliqua Franck. Il faut constamment faire le tour du stade, s'assurer que tout est en ordre…, bref assurer la sécurité… ! »

            Il sembla alors s'apercevoir de la présence des adolescents.

            « Et ben, c'est toute une petite bande que tu nous amènes là, Lizzie ! commenta-t-il, son regard passant sur les cinq adolescents, s'attardant un bref instant, affichant une expression intraduisible, sur la jeune fille qui restait en retrait des garçons, puis se tourna vers son fils, l'air dur. En ce qui te concerne, j'ai entendu parler de… tes exploits d'hier sur le Chemin de Traverse…, et tu peux être heureux que je n'ai pas de temps pour m'occuper de ça… ! »

            En réponse, le regard de l'adolescent se durcit un peu plus, mais Franck avait déjà cessé de lui prêter attention.

            « C'est pas tout ça, mais le devoir m'appelle ! conclut-il. Au fait, Lizzie, contrairement à ce qui était prévu, je ne rentrerai pas ce soir… ! On a une réunion de dernière minute au Ministère… ! »

            Sur ce, il disparu dans la foule des sorciers sans cesse plus dense. Elizabeth soupira, secouant tristement la tête.

            « Bon, allez tous les cinq, allons s'installer… ! » lança-t-elle, avant d'entraîner les adolescents à sa suite, posant la main sur l'épaule de son fils.

* * * * *

            « Eh, regardez qui voilà ! » souffla Sirius, alors qu'ils attendaient, installés dans les tribunes principales, en désignant quelqu'un parmi la trentaine de sorciers qui se trouvaient là.

            Ses amis, suivant la direction qu'il indiquait, ne purent réprimer un sourire en apercevant Malefoy, un œil joliment bleui (seul vestige de la mémorable dispute de la veille), en compagnie de ses parents et ne semblait pas avoir remarquer leur présence.

            « Eh, ça lui va bien, le bleu… ! » ricana Sirius, en se rasseyant correctement, alors qu'Elizabeth les rappelait à l'ordre.

            Les autres sourirent, ne pouvant qu'approuver.

            « Eh, les gars ! »

            Les trois Maraudeurs se retournèrent, pour apercevoir Ludovic Verpey quitter précipitamment sa place, à deux rangées derrière eux, pour les rejoindre.

            «- Eh, Ludo… ! Content de te voir… ! s'exclama Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens… ?

             - J'suis dans l'équipe de réserve des Frelons ! annonça, fièrement, Ludovic.

             - Félicitation, Ludo… ! répliqua James, en souriant. Euh, m'man, je te présente Ludovic Verpey, il jouait comme Batteur dans notre équipe…

             - Oh, bonjour, Mrs Potter ! réalisa Ludovic, en saluant rapidement la mère de son ancien Capitaine. Bon, les gars, c'est pas tout ça, mais je suppose que vous êtes pour l'Angleterre… !

             - Non, tu crois… ? ironisa Sirius.

             - Parce que, franchement, ça serai du lèse-majesté que de ne pas être pour la victoire de notre équipe nationale… ! conclut Ludo. Oh, on m'appelle, excusez-moi mais j'dois y aller… ! J'ai été ravi de vous revoir… ! »

            Sur ce, il repartit rejoindre ses parents, à sa place.

            « Toujours fidèle à lui-même… ! commenta James, amusé. Mais c'était aussi un bon Batteur… !

             - Hum… ! Et il va falloir que tu trouve quelqu'un pour le remplacer… ! observa Sirius.

             - Je sais, mais on aura tout le temps de voir ça quand on sera à Poudlard… ! »

            Comme pour confirmer les propos de James, Charles Lewis, le Poursuiveur des Canons, pénétra dans les tribunes, en compagnie du Ministre anglais de la Magie lui-même, Alexander Rétin (surnommé Alec…), et les responsables de la Coopération Internationale Magique des deux pays participants au match, un certain Fréjus de Chocete, représentant les Etats-Unis, et Alain Bécil, celui de Grande-Bretagne. Une fois que les quatre personnalités eurent prirent place dans les tribunes, un moment de silence s'instaura parmi la foule compacte qui avait envahi les gradins, alors que Lewis effectuait les derniers préparatifs.

            « Bienvenue à vous tous et merci à vous pour être venus aussi nombreux pour assister à ce dernier match éliminatoire qui opposera, aujourd'hui, l'équipe de Grande-Bretagne à celle des Etats-Unis, et sera donc déterminant pour savoir laquelle de ces deux équipes participera à la prochaine Coupe du Monde… ! annonça le Ministre. Mais, pour vous présenter les joueurs et vous commenter le match, je laisserai la place à Charles Lewis, le Poursuiveur principal de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, qui s'est aimablement proposé après que notre responsable du Département des jeux et sports magiques, Frederic Gépagañé ait été, malencontreusement, victime d'une extinction de voix… ! »

* * * * *

            «- Les Etats-Unis mènent à présent par deux cents dix à soixante… ! annonça Lewis, au bout de trois heures de jeu acharné. Et l'Angleterre est à l'attaque, Conrad Strauss étant en possession du Souaffle ! Mais il semblerait que l'équipe anglaise ne soit pas dans un bon jour… !

             - Et c'est un gars des Canons qui dit ça… ! siffla Sirius à l'adresse de Harry. Il est mal placé pour faire une remarque… ! Mais c'est vrai qu'ils jouent pas forts aujourd'hui, nos joueurs… !

             - C'est pas fini… ! rétorqua James.

             - Ben, si tu espère que les Poursuiveurs vont inverser la vapeur, ils ont intérêts à se secouer parce que, pour l'instant, tes bons Poursuiveurs de notre équipe anglaise ne se sont pas montrés très performants… ! » riposta Sirius.

            Au même instant, comme pour donner raison à James, Alvin Campbell, un autre Poursuiveur de l'équipe anglaise, marquait le septième but de son équipe, arrachant quelques acclamations parmi les supporters anglais.

            «- Tout n'es pas encore joué, il suffit que l'Attrapeur anglais s'empare du Vif avant celui des Etats-Unis… ! commenta Harry. Ils peuvent encore gagner… !

             - Tu n'as peut-être pas tort… ! » répliqua James.

            Et, effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard… !

            « Alors que les Etats-Unis menaient au score, nous venons d'assister à un soudain revirement de situation, après que Léon Macarel, l'Attrapeur anglais se soit, finalement, emparé du Vif d'or…, achevant ainsi le match sur le score de deux cent vingt à deux cent dix… ! Ce sera donc l'équipe anglaise qui prendra part au premier tour de la Coupe du Monde de l'année prochaine… ! s'exclama Lewis alors que, dans les tribunes, un tonnerres d'acclamations s'élevait parmi les supporters britanniques. Et c'est ainsi que s'achève ce dernier match éliminatoire… ! Passez une bonne fin de journée… ! »

            Sur ces mots, il se hâta d'annuler le sort d'Amplification de voix et s'éclaircit la gorge.

            « En tout cas, je comprends mieux pourquoi votre commentateur habituel s'est fait une extinction de voix… ! » commenta-t-il, d'une voix enrouée, à l'adresse du Ministre de la Magie.

            Mais, déjà, en contre bas, les gradins commençaient à se vider, et Elizabeth songea plus sage de laisser le gros de la foule passer, avant de quitter le stade.

            «- En tout cas, Harry, tu avais raison… ! reconnu Sirius. Tu avais bien deviné… !

             - C'était juste un coup de chance… ! répliqua l'intéressé.

             - Mais c'est une chance, Sirius, que tu n'ait pas parié avec Harry ! commenta Remus.

             - C'est sûr ! renchérit James. Harry l'aurait plumé… ! Eh, Evans, alors, comment tu as trouvé le match ?

             - Mieux que je l'aurai pensé… ! concéda-t-elle, passée le premier moment de stupeur du fait qu'il lui adresse la parole de lui-même. Mais ça n'empêche que je ne vois toujours pas l'intérêt d'un tel jeu… ! »

            James secoua la tête, levant discrètement, les yeux au ciel, et repartit à sa conversation avec ses amis.

            « Bon, on va pouvoir y aller… ! décida Elizabeth, au bout d'un moment, après avoir brièvement discuté avec Alexander Rétin et les deux autres responsables de Départements. Nous rentrerons à la maison, après un bref détour par le Ministère… ! »

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Et voilà, c'est fini… ! Dites, vous trouvez pas que mes chapitres gagnent en longueur, par rapport au début ? Là, ce chapitre faisait 29 pages sur Words… ! Et encore, j'me suis pas attardée sur le match de Quidditch, étant donné que vous en aurez déjà bien assez durant l'année à venir… !

            J'me suis amusée à faire quelques jeux de mots dans les noms du Ministre de la Magie et des représentants des deux pays, lors du match…, alors, on va voir si vous les avez trouvés ou pas… ! ^__^

            Titre du chapitre suivant : Rentrée

            Au programme : Départ pour King's Cross…, inévitable réapparition de Peter ( dites, c'est vraiment indispensable ?), arrivée à Poudlard, répartition du frère de Sirius,… et un statu quo en ce qui concerne la relation J/L…

Et, à présent, les rushs de ce chapitre :

**_Scène 2 (la scène avec James et Lily)_**

            Elle hésita mais consentit à lui donner l'objet.

            « C'est celle avec une tronche de cheval qu'il faut enlever… ! » lança-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

            James réprima un sourire à ce commentaire, mais ne tarda pas à constater qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

            «- En tout cas, on a dû mal à croire que vous soyez sœurs, elle et toi… ! Elle ne te ressemble pas du tout… !

             - Encore heureux… ! rétorqua-t-elle. Bon, alors, tu l'effaces… ? »

            Le ton qu'elle avait employé était tellement hargneux que James jugea préférable de ne pas insister. Prenant sa baguette, il redessina les pourtours de la personne à supprimer (autrement dit Pétunia) tout en murmurant un vague "_sējunctĭo_", sous le regard, à la fois attentif et sceptique, de Lily.

            « _Anĭhĭlum fartem_ ! » lâcha-t-il finalement, en tapotant du bout de sa baguette la "zone" sélectionnée.

            Sous le regard stupéfait des deux adolescents, la photo devient complètement vierge…

            «- Mais… ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait toi… ? s'écria Lily.

             - Ben, en principe, ça aurait dû marcher et

             - "En principe" ? répéta Lily. Et quand je pense que… !

             - Bah, tu sais…, moi et le latin… ! »

            Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée soudaine d'un autre exemplaire de la photo, surgissant de nulle part, flottant à quelques centimètres de son nez.

            « Qu'est-ce que… ? » s'étonna-t-il.

            Il prit l'objet et le retourna, pour y découvrir quelques mots : "C'est _Anĭhĭlum fartum_, pas_ fartem _!".

            « Ah… ! »

* * * * *

**_scène 2 _**

            Elle renifla contre lui, mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête, montrant ainsi qu'elle avait bien entendue ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par prendre conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait… dans les bras de Potter… ! Mais, curieusement, elle s'en fichait… ! Elle était bien où elle était, pour l'instant… ! Et pour une fois qu'il disait des choses sensées et qu'il ne lui prenait pas la tête avec ses bêtises… ! Et bien qu'elle ait retrouvée tout son calme, il ne cherchait pas non plus à s'écarter… !

            Finalement, elle s'écarta, un peu à contre-cœur, de lui, en essuyant ses yeux rougis de larmes.

            «- Ca restera entre nous, ce que je t'ai dit, hein ?

             - Moi, j'veux bien, mais, à l'heure qu'il est, tout le monde est au courant… ! » commenta-t-il, l'air un peu gêné, en désignant une caméra fixée dans un angle, au plafond, de la pièce.

            A ce moment, deux sorciers sortent du placard, des micros à la main.

            « Et oui, c'était pour _Sorcier caché_… ! L'émission des pièges en direct… ! »

* * * * *

**_Scène 10 (quand Sirius réveille James)_**

            « Eh, ça va pas ou… ! » protesta James.

            Mais il fut interrompu par un miaulement furieux et un cri de douleur de Sirius qui s'éloigna précipitamment en sautillant sur un pied, se tenant à deux mains sa cheville gauche ensanglantée et à laquelle était cramponné un chat furieux, alors que les trois autres éclataient de rire. 

            «- Eh, lâches-moi… ! hurla Sirius. LACHES-MOI, SALE BÊTE !

             - EH ? RENDS-MOI MON CHAT ! » s'égosilla, en même temps, James, alors que les autres éclataient de rire devant la stupidité de la situation.

* * * * *

**_Scène coupée_** (_lorsque les "personnalités" du Ministère entrent dans la tribune principale. Harry les présente rapidement à Harry_)

            « Tiens, lui c'est Lewis, le Poursuiveur des Canons… ! A droite c'est Alec Rétin, le Ministre de la Magie anglais… ! Derrière lui, c'est Fréjus de Chocete, qui est le responsable du Département de la CIM américaine, Alain Bécil, celui anglais… ! »

            Harry éclata de rire, en entendant les noms des trois sorciers.__


	18. Rentrée

Hello ! Ben, comme vous avez dû vous en rendre compte, je vais plus vite que de coutume en ce moment… ! Mais, à vrai dire, je l'avais commencé sitôt le chapitre précédent fini ! Et je l'ai fini en ce mercredi 26 mars à 18h20, après m'être farcie un contrôle de cinq heures d'économie…, donc, ne vous étonnez pas si ce chapitre est un peu saugrenu… !

            Sinon, en ce qui concerne les rushs, je n'en met pas pour ce chapitre, non seulement par manque de temps (je veux aussi faire la MAJ de ma traduction de _A New Beginning_ pour ce soir) et d'inspiration.

**_Petite dédicace_** : Ce chapitre est tout particulièrement dédié à **Nymoue**… (et oui encore)

Ensuite, un **_gros_ merci, pour leur review, à : **

**_Tiffany_****__**

**_Wynzar_****__**

**_Melepha_****__**

**_Aelydia_****__**

**_Oyne_ _(non, ça sera pas ça, désolée !)_**

**_Ranaé_ _(on va dire que son attitude à pû changer entre temps (il c prit trop de Cognard sur la tête quand il jouait en international !!!)_**

**_Solar_****__**

**_Lily la Tigresse_** _(merci beaucoup !!!)_

**_Kamala_**

**_Miya_****_ Black_**

**_Lyrashin_****__**

**_Kouteni_****___(merci pour ta suggestion mais ct prévu… ! Sinon, ben les sorciers de 1er cycle ont pas le droit d'employer la magie, mais je suppose que, après les BUSES, ils deviennent des élèves de 2nd cycle… ! Donc avec le droit d'employer la magie… !)_**

**_Axy_****_ Gryffondor_**

**_Umbre77_**

Et **_Nymoue_**

            Sinon, comme toujours :

**_Le Disclaimer _**: Rien n'est à moi (à part l'histoire et quelques personnages) mais à JKR...!

**_Titre_** : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe

**_Auteur_** : Cécilia

**_Chapitre _**: 17 - Une rentrée un peu agitée… Un chapitre sans grand intérêt à mon goût, sauf pour les amateurs de la relation J/L qui va en prendre un coup… ! Ca avance petit à petit entre eux… !

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic… alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

            Céc.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**__**

**_Chapitre 17 : Rentrée_****__**

**__**

            « Allez, les enfants, dépêchez-vous… ! Il nous reste dix minutes avant le départ du train ! » s'exclama Elizabeth, alors que, accompagnée des cinq adolescents se frayait un chemin dans la foule.

            Le premier septembre était arrivé bien trop vite aux yeux des garçons, surtout pour James et Sirius qui, fidèle à leur règle n°10 ("En avance tes devoirs, jamais tu ne feras."), s'étaient retrouvés à faire leur devoir le 31 août au soir… Enfin, faire était un bien grand mot, étant donné qu'ils s'étaient contentés de recopier le travail de Harry et Remus (qui avaient, tout de même, fait leur devoir durant le séjour de Harry chez les Lupin). 

            Les deux autres Maraudeurs avaient beau dire qu'ils dérogeaient à leur règlement, mais ils étaient, tout de même, bien contents d'avoir quelque chose à recopier…, même s'il agrémentait ce qu'ils écrivaient de…"petites touches personnelles" comme l'avait dit Sirius, alors qu'il cherchait un synonyme à "chien à trois têtes" pour le devoir qu'ils devaient faire pour l'Histoire de la Magie, alors qu'il copiait sur Remus, sur "_l'évolution de la représentation des Enfers de l'antiquité à nos jours_"…, et le "chien à trois têtes" c'était changé en "_canidé tricéphale_"… (et là-dessus, James avait crû bon de remarquer que, "_là on s'aperçoit tout de suite que Sirius a trouvé ça tout seul et qu'il n'a, en aucun cas, copié sur qui que ce soit_ !", ce qui s'était ensuivit d'une bataille de coussin généralisé, à la plus grande exaspération de Lily qui, attirée par le bruit, avait débarquée dans la chambre sur ses entrefaites.)

            Mais Sirius et James, s'étant endormis à quatre heures du matin, pour finir leur travail, avaient rencontrés quelques difficultés à ce réveiller, trois heures plus tard… Et il avait fallut qu'Elizabeth intervienne en vidant un seau d'eau magique sur les deux dormeurs pour en soutirer une vague réaction… Ensuite, ils avaient encore perdu du temps quand, au moment du départ, Sirius avait fait tomber la cage de sa mouette, qui s'était ouverte sur le coup. Moeve, en avait profité pour se dégourdir les ailes… hors de sa cage… Mais au bout d'une demi-heure de vaines, et pathétiques, tentatives de Sirius pour rattraper son animal (qui semblait bien être aussi obstiné que son maître), James et Harry avaient alors optés pour sortir les balais, qui bien sûr (par application à la "loi de Murphy", mieux connu sous le nom de "loi de l'emmerdement maximum"), se trouvaient au fond de leurs affaires… ! A eux deux, ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à coincer la mouette récalcitrante et à l'enfermer, à nouveau, dans la cage, non sans se voir gratifié de bons coups de becs sur les bras, les doigts et la figure… ! 

            Finalement, ils avaient quittés le Manoir Potter à dix heures, pour arriver, quarante-cinq minutes plus tard (étant donné que les Potter habitaient à bonne distance de Londres) à la gare de King's Cross. Le temps de rassembler toutes leurs affaires sur des chariots, et se plonger dans la foule, moldue, massive qui grouillait dans la gare, il ne leur restait plus que dix-minutes pour atteindre la voie 9 ¾, située, comme son mon l'indiquait, entre les voies neuf et dix…

            Ils ne s'arrêtèrent, hors d'haleine, qu'une fois près de la barrière qui séparait les deux voies.

            « Bon, nous n'avons pas le temps de prendre toutes les précautions qui s'imposent… ! soupira Elizabeth. Sirius et Lily, passez d'abord… ! Ensuite, Remus et Harry… ! Jimmy, tu passeras avec moi… ! »

            Les adolescents obtempérèrent, prenant, tout de même, le temps de jeter un bref regard autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'aucun Moldu ne regardait dans leur direction, avant de s'élancer vers la barrière, qu'ils traversèrent, deux par deux, Harry marquant une légère hésitation au moment de "l'impact" avec la barrière, se remémorant l'incident survenu lors de sa deuxième rentrée à Poudlard, où Ron et lui qui, au lieu de passer sur la voie 9 ¾, c'était heurté… à un mur… Mais, cette fois, il franchit la barrière sans encombre, et retrouva, en compagnie de Remus, Sirius et Lily qui les attendaient à quelques pas de là. 

            Harry ne pû s'empêcher de sourire en apercevant le Poudlard Express qui étendait ses habituels wagons rouges, assortis à la locomotive à vapeur qui soufflait des panaches de fumée qui survolaient le quai grouillant de sorciers et sorcières de tout âges, majoritairement des parents venus accompagnés leurs enfants jusqu'au train…, les élèves se trouvant déjà quasiment tous installés dans les wagons bondés.

            «- Aïe, on va s'amuser pour trouver des places là-dedans… ! grommela Sirius, alors que, James et sa mère les ayant rejoints, ils se glissaient dans la foule, à la recherche d'un hypothétique compartiment vide.

             - La faute à qui ? le taquina Remus. Si tu avais fais un peu plus attention à la cage de Moeve, on serait arrivés bien plus tôt… ! Encore heureux qu'on est à l'heure… !

             - C'est sûr que ça n'aurait pas fait très bonne impression si nos deux Préfets-en-Chef avaient manqué le train… ! » ironisa Sirius, jetant un regard assez éloquent à James et Lily.

            Finalement, ils finirent par trouver un compartiment vide, dans le wagon de tête, où le petit groupe s'installa plus ou moins gaiement, avant de revenir sur le quai. Après de brefs "au revoir" et une fois qu'Elizabeth eut donné aux adolescents un encas pour la route, les sept jeunes regagnèrent, définitivement, leurs place, à l'annonce du chef de gare qui annonçait le départ imminent du Poudlard Express.

            Les employés commençaient à fermer les portes des wagons lorsque…

            « Attendez ! »

            James et Sirius, qui se trouvaient à la fenêtre, ouverte du compartiment, sourirent en identifiant rapidement le retardataire.

            « Eh, mais c'est Peter ! » s'exclama Sirius.

            Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui faire signe que la mise en marche du train obligeait le quatrième membre des Maraudeurs à prendre la première porte qui s'offrait à lui, celle du dernier wagon…

            «- Booon, il reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il arrive jusqu'ici… ! commenta Sirius, l'air amusé, en rentrant la tête dans le compartiment, imité par son meilleur ami.

             - On devrait peut-être aller à sa rencontre, non ? suggéra Remus.

             - Oh, il nous trouvera bien de lui-même… ! répliqua Sirius. En tout cas, en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas envie de devoir me faire tout le train, dans les deux sens… ! »

            Harry eut un léger sourire à cette remarque, tout en songeant que plus tard Queudver arriverait mieux ça serait. Pour s'occuper, il entreprit donc de jeter un regard à ses camarades. Lily s'était installée dans un coin, à l'écart, déjà plongé dans un livre au titre compliqué. Remus, lui, s'assurait que les bagages étaient bien placés dans les filets et qu'ils ne risqueraient pas de tomber durant le voyage. James, installés près de la fenêtre, farfouillait dans son sac, et en tira son paquet de cartes.

            « Eh, une partie de bataille explosive, ça vous dit ? » lança-t-il à la cantonade. 

            Harry et Sirius se hâtèrent d'accepter la proposition, alors que Lily refusait sèchement la proposition, ne semblant visiblement pas aimer être interrompue dans sa lecture, et Remus répondit qu'il préférait profiter du voyage pour se reposer un peu.

            «- Dites, vous ne trouvez pas que Peter en met du temps pour venir… ? demanda James, au bout de leur quatrième partie de bataille explosive. Je veux dire, c'est vrai que, tous les ans, il arrive en retard, mais il finit par nous rejoindre… !

             - Il ne va sûrement pas tarder… ! marmonna Sirius. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il a encore du bousculer l'un ou l'autre de nos "copains" de Serpentard et qu'on va bientôt le voir débarquer, pantelant… ! »

            James ne paru pas totalement convaincu mais ne dit rien. Harry resta, lui aussi, silencieux, perdu dans ses réflexions. Il ne savait pas exactement quand Peter avait changé de camp…, tout ce que Harry savait c'était que Voldemort avait commencé à se servir des indications, données par Peter, sur le moindre déplacement de ses parents durant l'année qui avait précédée leur mort… Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Peter n'avait pas déjà rejoint, avant, les forces du mal…

            Harry ne put réprimer un léger frisson à cette perspective.

            « Harry, ça va ? »

            Il sursauta, revenant à la réalité, en constatant que James et Sirius le fixaient d'un air inquiet.

            «- Euh…, oui, ça va ! assura-t-il, en s'efforçant de reprendre contenance.

             - Tant mieux ! Bon, on s'en refait une ? suggéra James, en désignant les cartes qu'il avait rassemblé.

             - Ouais… ! répondit aussitôt Sirius. Je n'arrêterai pas tant que je ne vous aurai pas battu à ce jeu… !

             - Et ben, dans ce cas, on risque de continuer à jouer longtemps… ! se moqua James, en adressant un sourire entendu à Harry. Tiens, c'est à toi de distribuer ! » ajouta-t-il en donnant le paquet de carte à Harry.

* * * * *

            Trois heures s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils avaient quittés King's Cross et le Poudlard Express traversait à présent, à bonne allure, les campagnes anglaises. Harry, accoudé à une des fenêtres du compartiment, observait, distraitement, le paysage défié, jouant négligemment avec sa médaille, alors que James et Sirius, suivant l'exemple de Remus, somnolaient… Visiblement, le manque de sommeil avait eu raison d'eux, aussi étonnant que cela puisse être… Et toujours aucune trace de Peter… 

            A vrai dire, Harry ne s'en portait pas plus mal mais il avait, également, un désagréable pressentiment qu'il était bien incapable de définir avec précision. Il soupira légèrement, et jeta machinalement un regard à Lily qui, toujours dans son coin, était plongée dans sa lecture.

            « Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'on puisse avoir un tel calme avec les Maraudeurs à proximité… ! commenta-t-elle finalement, en levant les yeux de son livre.

             - C'est sûr que c'est plutôt exceptionnel… ! approuva Harry en souriant. Mais ils n'en seront qu'encore plus dynamiques une fois à Poudlard…

             - Oui et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète ! soupira-t-elle. Les connaissant…, ils risquent de frapper un grand coup aujourd'hui… ! »

            Elle s'interrompit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, tirant les trois Maraudeurs de leur sommeil.

            «- Eh, Peter… ! s'exclama Sirius, d'une voix encore ensommeillée. On se demandait où tu étais… !

             - Salut les gars… ! répliqua l'intéressé, simplement, avec un léger sourire (qui avait quelque chose de forcé, aux yeux de Harry…, mais peut-être n'étais-ce qu'une impression). Ca fait un moment que je vous cherche et…, oh, salut Evans… ! ajouta-t-il, en prenant conscience de la présence de la jeune fille qui lui répondit vaguement avant de reprendre sa lecture.

             - On s'est mis là où on trouvait encore de la place… ! grommela Sirius.

             - Ah…, alors, comment c'était au match de Quidditch ?

             - C'était chouette ! répondit James. Il y a eu un de ces revirements de situation, on commençaient tous à croire que les Etats-Unis gagneraient, mais, au bout de deux heures de match, l'Attrapeur anglais à inverser les rôles en s'emparant du vif d'or…, mais ce n'était vraiment qu'à un but près… Tu as vraiment raté quelque chose ! ajouta-t-il, enthousiaste. Et toi, comment c'est passé la fin de tes vacances en Autriche ?

             - C'était pas mal… ! répliqua Peter. J'y ai rencontré des gars super sympas…, ils m'ont ouverts les yeux sur bien des choses… ! »

            Harry fronça les sourcils à cette remarque apparemment anodine, mais il garda le silence. Finalement, Peter se joignit à eux, mais aucun Serpentard ne se manifesta, contrairement aux prévisions de Sirius.

* * * * *

            «- On ne devrait pas tarder à arriver à Pré-au-Lard ! commenta Lily, en jetant un bref regard à l'extérieur où la nuit était tombée, enveloppant les paysages environnants d'obscurité qui était rendue encore plus sombre par les gros nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient, menaçant, dans le ciel. Je reviens… ! ajouta-t-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Et si j'étais vous, j'en profiterait pour me changer… ! conclut-elle avant de quitter le compartiment.

             - Elle n'a peut-être pas tort… ! » approuva James, interrompant ainsi sa conversation avec Sirius.

            Sur ce, les cinq garçons entreprirent de farfouiller dans leurs affaires, pour en sortir leurs uniformes et se changer.

            «- N'oublie pas ton insigne, James ! lui rappela Remus, quelques minutes plus tard.

             - Ah oui, c'est vrai ! soupira l'intéressé, en sortant son badge de Préfet-en-Chef d'une de ses poches et le fixer à sa robe. Voilà, tu es content ? grommela-t-il.

             - Très… ! » se moqua Remus, alors que Sirius se contentait d'un sourire désabusé.

            A cet instant, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau…

            «- Oh, mais qui voilà… ? s'exclama Sirius, alors que les cinq Gryffondor se levaient d'un bond. On se demandait quand nous aurions l'immense honneur de voir vos jolis minois !

             - Fermes-la, Black… ! riposta Rogue, en tête du petit groupe de Serpentard.

             - Eh, Roguie, tu as gagné du galon !? ironisa Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu as dû faire pour que Malefoy t'accorde cet "immense privilège" ?

             - Ca ne te regardes pas ! le coupa, sèchement son interlocuteur.

             - Alors, Sévie, que nous vaut votre présence ? intervint James. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas seulement là pour une visite de bienséance…

             - Oh, Potter ! Je vois que tu as été nommé Préfet-en-Chef… ! commenta Rogue, sarcastique, en découvrant son insigne.

             - Et alors, ça te pose un problème ? répliqua Sirius

             - Je t'ai pas sonné, Black !

             - Mais, rassure-toi, Rogue… ! reprit James, en s'approchant. Cet insigne ne m'empêchera pas de t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs… ! »

            Rogue haussa un sourcil, pas intimidé pour un sous, alors que, derrière lui, les autres Serpentard attendaient tranquillement, un petit sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

            «- Tu crois ça, Potter… ? Je crois plutôt que, cette année, les choses vont changer… ! riposta, calmement, Rogue.

             - Je demande à voir… ! » répliqua Sirius.

            Rogue lui décocha un regard indéchiffrable, mais qui, évidemment, ne présageait rien de bon. Visiblement, la "blague" que Sirius lui avait fait en sixième année, avant l'arrivée de Harry à cette époque, rendait Rogue encore plus hargneux qu'il ne devait l'être à l'origine, vis à vis des Maraudeurs. Mais Rogue se désintéressa de Sirius, et jeta un regard autour de lui.

            «- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Rogue ? demanda, calmement, James.

             - Oh, rien ! répondit, calmement, ce dernier. Je m'étonnais juste de ne pas avoir encore vu votre copine la Sang-de-Bourbe orpheline… ! »

            Quatre baguettes furent aussitôt sorties des poches de leur propriétaire respectif (Peter restant prudemment en retrait) et pointés vers le groupe de Serpentard avant même que ceux-ci ne puissent envisager de faire de même en réponse…

            « Premièrement…, ne t'avise plus d'appeler Evans comme ça ! rétorqua James dont le calme apparent était démentit par la colère froide qui animait son regard. Et deuxièmement, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de savoir où elle est ? »

            Rogue eu un petit sourire sarcastique.

            «- Tiens, tu prends sa défense, à présent, Potter ! commenta-t-il. Oh, c'était une simple curiosité car je m'étonnais de voir ses deux amies mais pas elle… !

             - Rogue, ne t'avises pas de l'approcher, ou je montrerait comment j'ai arrangé Malefoy durant les vacances… ! » l'avertit James.

            Rogue ricana.

            « Ouais, c'est ça… ! ironisa-t-il. Allez, on s'en va… ! » ajouta-t-il, à l'adresse de ses condisciples.

            La porte se referma sur les Serpentard. Les Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard et rangèrent leur baguette. 

            «- A votre avis, combien d'entre eux ont rejoint les partisans de Voldemort durant les vacances ? demanda Sirius, mine de rien.

             - La plupart d'entre eux, si ce n'est pas tous…, très probablement ! répliqua James, tout en continuant à regarder la porte du compartiment.

             - Ce qui veux dire qu'il faudra se montrer d'autant plus prudent, à leur égard… ! observa Remus. Ils risquent de se montrer bien plus revanchard et sans pitié qu'avant !

             - Bah, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de continuer à leur faire des blagues ! rétorqua Sirius, en se laissant choir sur un siège.

             - Ca ne peut rendre les choses que plus pimentées… ! renchérit James en l'imitant. Et bien, Harry, Peter, vous êtes bien silencieux, tout d'un coup ! »

            En effet, aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé le moindre mot et semblaient tous deux plongés dans de profondes réflexions.

            « Eh oh, Harry, Queudver ! insista Sirius. Il y a quelqu'un ? »

            Les deux concernés semblèrent revenir à la réalité.

            « Dites, j'y pense… ! intervint Remus. Si Harry fait partit de notre groupe, il faudrait lui trouver un surnom à lui aussi… !

             - Cela va de soit ! Mais on ne sait pas encore en quoi il va se transformer ! objecta Sirius.

             - Ils nous ont bien dit que ses possibilités allaient plutôt vers les gros félins ? continua Remus, tranquillement. Autrement dit tout ce qui est tigre, panthère, lion, jaguar, guépard, lynx,… ! C'est déjà une piste… !

             - Harry, d'après toi, ça serait plutôt quoi comme animal ? s'enquit Sirius, en se tournant vers l'intéressé qui haussa les sourcils. 

             - Je sais pas, les rêves sont plutôt confus… ! commenta Harry.

             - C'est encore trop tôt pour qu'il le sache avec précision… ! rétorqua James. Ca fait à peine trois semaines qu'il a commencé le processus…, faudra bien attendre un bon mois avant qu'il ait une idée assez précise de l'animal… ! »

            Il s'interrompit, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, sur la Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor qui, elle aussi, avait remplacé ses vêtements moldus par la traditionnelle robe noire de Poudlard, son insigne bien mise en évidence.

            « On arrive dans une demi-heure… ! » annonça-t-elle, en regagnant sa place, pour se replonger dans son livre qu'elle avait laissé là avant son départ.

            Les garçons restèrent silencieux, mais Remus jeta un regard vers le plafond nuageux.

            «- On va avoir droit à une sacrée pluie… ! soupira-t-il. J'espère que ça tiendra au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Poudlard… !

             - Ca m'étonnerai… ! marmonna Sirius. Enfin bon, s'il pleut, nous on sera quasiment au sec, dans les calèches, c'est surtout les élèves de première années qui risquent d'en voir de toutes les couleurs… ! »

            Et, au même instant, comme pour donner plus d'impact aux propos de Sirius, un éclair zébras soudain le ciel, perçant l'obscurité environnante.

            «- Et un orage, en plus… ! commenta James. Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vont faire passer les élèves de première année par le lac sous un orage ?

             - C'est une tradition de l'école depuis sa création… ! intervint, sèchement, Lily, sans relever la tête de son livre. Ils le feront, malgré le mauvais temps… ! »

            Un roulement sourd retentit au dessus d'eux.

            « Super… ! Et voilà le tonnerre… ! grommela Peter.

             - Ah tiens, tu es toujours vivant, alors, Queudver ! »plaisanta Sirius.

            L'intéressé ne répondit pas mais se renfrogna, alors qu'il reportait son attention vers l'extérieur.

            «- Huit secondes ! lâcha Harry.

             - Hui secondes quoi ? s'étonna Sirius.

             - J'ai compté le temps qu'il y avait entre l'éclair et le tonnerre… ! Et il y a eut huit secondes d'intervalles… !

             - Ah…, et alors ? insista Sirius qui ne semblait pas voir où Harry voulait en venir.

             - Alors, l'orage se trouve à 2 800 mètres … ! lâcha, une fois de plus, Lily.

             - Et comment tu le sais… ? s'étonna James, alors qu'au même instant un autre éclair zébrait le ciel.

             - Tu vas voir… ! » répliqua Harry, qui s'était remis à compter, à voix haute.

            Un roulement de tonnerre résonna peu après.

            «- Sept secondes… ! annonça Harry. Il se rapproche vite on dirait… ! Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, la lumière se déplace à 300 000 kilomètres par seconde, mais le bruit se déplace à 350 mètres dans le même temps… ! Si bien qu'on voit toujours l'éclair avant d'entendre le tonnerre… ! expliqua-t-il, se lançant dans un petit cours de physique appliquée, alors qu'un autre éclair striait le ciel. Donc, tu comptes le nombre de secondes entre les deux, et tu multiplie le résultat obtenu à 350… ! 

             - Et vous obtenez ainsi la distance approximative de l'orage ! acheva Lily. Ce calcul est souvent considéré comme un "jeu" par les enfants Moldus et ça occupe quand on est cloîtré chez soi sans électricité… !__

             - Euh… eclektrité ? » répétèrent, sans comprendre, Sirius et James.

            Lily soupira, exaspérée, et ferma son livre sèchement.

            « Si vous aviez pris l'option Etude des Moldus, vous sauriez ce qu'est l'électricité… ! riposta-t-elle. Mais Messieurs les Maraudeurs se croient plus malins que tout le monde et ne semblent pas trouver nécessaire de s'instruire sur la façon de vivre des Moldus… ! »

            Sur ce, elle quitta le compartiment.

* * * * *

            L'orage s'était rapidement rapproché, alors que Harry entreprenait d'expliquer aux Maraudeurs ce qu'était l'électricité. Lily était revenue un bon quart d'heure après son départ et n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis, de sorte que le voyage s'était poursuivit dans un silence pesant, alors que la pluie succédait à l'orage, semblant déchirer le plafond nuageux, et s'abattit avec une telle force que le bruit de l'eau contre les vitres étouffait les roulements du tonnerre.

            «- Eh ben, ça promet… ! grommela Sirius. J'aimerai vraiment pas être à la place des élèves de première année…

             - Moi non plus… ! approuva James. Surtout qu'on arrive ! » ajouta-t-il, le visage contre la vitre criblée de pluie, en apercevant, tout de même, les premières lumières de Pré-au-Lard, alors que le train ralentissait.

            Lily, ayant rangé son livre dans son sac, s'était levée, prête à assumer son rôle de Préfète-en-Chef.

            James, quand à lui, s'écartant de la fenêtre, jeta un regard à Harry qui esquissa un signe de tête encourageant. James soupira, et prit la parole, alors que Lily s'apprêtait à quitter le compartiment.

            «- Evans ?

             - Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, sans se retourner.

             - Si tu veux, tu t'occuperas de la porte, et je m'occupe de rassembler les élèves de première année qui se trouvent dans ce wagon… ! suggéra-t-il.

             - Si ça te… ! » commença-t-elle, négligemment. 

            Elle s'interrompit soudain, semblant réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, et se retourna, le fixant, bouche-bée, tout comme les autres Maraudeurs.

            «- Tu… ? Tu as dis quoi là ? demanda-t-elle.

             - Je te proposais mon aide pour rassembler les élèves de première année ! répéta, patiemment, James.

             - Euh, Jamsie, tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? s'enquit Sirius.

             - Oui, bien sûr ! » rétorqua-t-il.

            Lily s'approcha et, à l'étonnement général, posa la main sur le front de l'adolescent qui était trop pris au dépourvu pour réagir.

            «- Non, pas de fièvre… ! commenta-t-elle en retirant sa main, un peu interloquée et intriguée. Bon d'accord, mais, juste un truc, ne t'avise pas de faire de mauvais coup, compris ? ajouta-t-elle, soudain suspicieuse.

             - Tu m'offenses là, Evans ! riposta James, véritablement vexé.

             - Ce n'était pas mon intention, Potter ! rétorqua-t-elle. D'accord…, on fait ce que tu as proposé… ! Mais que les choses soient bien claires, s'ils arrivent quoi que ce soit à ces élèves, je te jure que tu auras de mes nouvelles… ! »

            Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. James soupira, secoua la tête et quitta à son tour le compartiment.

            «- Eh bien, c'est une impression où Corny met le paquet pour impressionner Evans ? commenta Sirius, un petit sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

             - On dirait bien… ! confirma Remus. Mais, dans ce cas, ça irait dans le sens de ce qu'Amy disait… ! »

            Harry acquiesça distraitement. En effet, autant James et Lily avaient toujours eu du mal à rester dans la même pièce sans que cela dégénère, les relations entre les amis de l'un et de l'autre était beaucoup plus amicale, mais, du fait de la mésentente entre les deux Préfets (et maintenant Préfets-en-Chef), les deux groupes gardaient une certaine distance l'un envers l'autre. Amy avait la réputation (à raison, d'ailleurs) de prévoir, à quelques jours près, la formation des couples au sein de l'école… Si bien que bon nombre d'élèves venaient la voir pour connaître leurs chances avec telle ou telle personne. Et elle avait notamment abordée, et cela depuis longtemps, (selon ce que Remus et Sirius lui avaient dit) qu'il faudrait attendre le début de la septième année avant que les deux Préfets-en-Chef se décident…

* * * * *

            Dès que le train se fut complètement arrêtés, les portes des wagons s'ouvrirent immédiatement, sur l'initiatives des Préfets et Préfets-en-Chef qui se trouvaient dans les différents wagons, et la foule des élèves sortis sur le quai pénombré. Les élèves de deuxième année et plus se hâtèrent, sous la pluie battante, de se réfugier dans les calèches sans chevaux qui étaient regroupés un peu plus loin, tandis que les Préfets et Préfets-en-Chef s'efforçaient de rassembler tant bien que mal les nouveaux. Tous étaient déjà trempés jusqu'aux os, alors que la voix de Hagrid résonnait sur le quai, dominant, tant bien que mal le bruit de la pluie qui tombait drue.

            « Dépêchez-vous d'aller vous mettre au sec… ! » conseilla le Garde-Chasse, à l'adresse des eux Préfets-en-Chef de Gryffondor qui se trouvaient à proximité, avant de partir suivit par les élèves de première années qui se pressaient anxieusement les uns contre les autres.

            Lily suivit des yeux la petite lueur vacillante de la lanterne du demi-géant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'obscurité. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

            « Evans ! cria James, s'efforçant de se faire entendre malgré la pluie, tenant sa cape au dessus de sa tête. On ferait bien d'y aller… ! Les autres Préfets sont déjà partis… ! »

            Revenant à la réalité, elle consentie à partir à la suite de son homologue masculin le long du quai, en courant sous la pluie. A un moment, elle perdit l'équilibre sur le quai rendu glissant, mais l'adolescent la retint aussitôt par le bras.

            «- Merci… ! lâcha-t-elle.

             - Mais de rien, Evans ! »

            Ce fut avec un tel soulagement qu'ils trouvèrent refuge dans la dernière calèche qu'ils ne se rendirent pas tout de suite compte qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Un long moment de silence suivit cette constatation, alors que tous les deux s'installaient le plus à l'opposé possible de l'autre.

            «- Potter, je… !

             - Evans, je… ! »

            Tous deux avaient parlés en même temps et se turent en même temps, esquissant un léger rire nerveux.

            « Hum, toi d'abord, Evans ! »

            Elle hésita un moment.

            «- Je voulais juste te remercier pour le coup de main… !

             - Mais de rien… ! répliqua-t-il. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire !

             - D'accord… ! Mais c'est juste que c'était… tellement inattendu… ! insista-t-elle. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire… ?

             - Ben, euh…, je voulais juste te dire que…, cette année, tu pourras compter sur mon aide… ! Je prendrais mon rôle plus au sérieux… !

             - J'attends de voir ça… ! répliqua-t-elle, en souriant cependant. N'empêche, Hagrid ne va pas s'amuser, avec les première année, sur le lac par ce temps… ! continua-t-elle, changeant de sujet après un bref instant de silence gêné.

             - C'est sûr… ! »

            Et le silence retomba à nouveau, à peine troublé par le bruit de la pluie qui tombait toujours avec force, et cela, jusqu'à ce que la calèche pénètre dans l'enceinte de l'école.

            «- Ca ne te fait pas bizarre de te dire que c'est la dernière année qu'on passera ici… ? demanda, finalement, Lily.

             - Si, un peu… ! admit James. Mais je me dis que c'est une raison de plus pour en profiter au maximum… ! Faire un coup d'éclat… !

             - En tant que Maraudeurs, je suppose… ?

             - En partie, mais pas seulement… ! Je veux dire, après tout, ça serait idiot de ne pas utiliser ce que j'ai eu pour mon anniversaire…, et puis, avec Sirius, Rem et Peter, on veut laisser notre marque dans l'histoire de l'école… ! Mais, aussi en frappant un grand coup, non seulement en cours, mais aussi en Quidditch… ! Gagner, une fois de plus, la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, et celle de Quidditch… ! En faire une année inoubliable… ! Et montrer qu'on peu gagner tout en s'amusant… ! »

            Lily voulu dire quelque chose mais, au même instant, ils arrivèrent devant le hall du château.

            «- Bon, il va falloir se mouiller à nouveau… ! commenta James, en soupirant.

             - Tu sais, vu ce qu'on est, déjà trempé, l'être un peu plus ou un peu moins, on ne verra pas la différence… ! 

             - Tu n'as pas tort… ! admit James. On sort à trois ?

             - D'accord ! Un… !

             - Deux…

             - Trois… ! »

            Ils jaillirent de la calèche et se ruèrent, sous la pluie qui semblait avoir encore gagné en force (si c'était encore possible), vers l'entrée du château, franchissant rapidement les quelques marches qui les séparaient du hall.

            « Ouf, enfin au sec… ! » s'exclama James, en s'arrêtant au beau milieu du hall.

            Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

            « On doit être dans un de ces états ! » commenta Lily, en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

            James acquiesça et tous deux se hâtèrent de se sécher, à grand renfort de sort de… séchage ! Après tout, étant en deuxième cycle, et qui plus est Préfets-en-Chef, ils avaient le droit d'utiliser la magie comme bon leur semblait.

            « Bon, maintenant que ce détail est réglé, on devrait penser à rejoindre les autres à la Grande Salle… ! commenta Lily, au bout d'un nouveau moment de silence. On ne peut pas se permettre d'être en retard alors qu'on est Préfets-en-Chef… ! »

            Sur ce, tous deux se hâtèrent de franchir la porte qui menait à la Grande Salle bruyamment peuplée, pour rejoindre leur place respective, sous le regard amusé de leurs amis mutuels qui, eux, étaient carrément dégoulinants de pluie.

            «- Peut-on savoir comment ça se fait que vous soyez tous les deux secs, alors que vous êtes, pourtant, les derniers à être partis ? s'enquit, l'air inquisiteur, Remus, malgré son léger sourire.

             - Mais voyons Luny, ils se sont réchauffés mutuellement… ! plaisanta Sirius, goguenard. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… ! ajouta-t-il en haussant un sourcil d'un air assez sous-entendu.

             - Ah, ah, très drôle ! riposta James, en frappant Sirius derrière la tête. Pour votre information, il existe quelque chose qui s'appelle sort de séchage… ! Et il ne s'est rien, mais alors vraiment RIEN passé entre elle et moi… ! Et il ne se passera JAMAIS rien !

             - Ouais, ouais, bien sûr ! répliqua Sirius, en se massant le crâne. Et moi je suis Merlin ! »

            James soupira, singulièrement exaspéré, mais jugea préférable de ne rien répondre et s'assit entre Sirius et Harry qui paressait un peu plus sec que les trois autres et qui lui adressa un petit sourire entendu.

            Ce que James ignorait, c'était que Harry, lui, avait assisté à tout ce qui s'était passé (autrement dit, pas grand chose). Avant de sortir du Poudlard Express, l'adolescent avait glissé sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa poche et avait suivit Sirius, Remus et Peter vers les calèches. Ayant prétexté devoir refaire son lacet (l'excuse bien bidon en somme !), il avait laissé les trois Maraudeurs (trop pressés de se mettre au sec) le distancer et s'était mis à l'écart pour enfiler la cape… Par la suite, il avait suivit les deux Préfets-en-Chef jusqu'au hall et avait profité de l'arrêt qu'ils avaient fait dans le hall pour se glisser dans la Grande Salle ouverte, glissant au passage sa cape d'invisibilité sous celle qu'il portait déjà, et avait rejoint les autres en les informant que les deux Préfets-en-Chef arrivaient…

            «- Bon, c'est quand ils veulent pour arriver, les nouveaux ! grommela Sirius. J'ai faim, j'suis trempé et… j'ai encore plus faim… !

             - Ton estomac devra attendre un peu, Paty… ! riposta Remus (qui, visiblement, n'avait guère apprécié le "Luny").

             - Ah non, j'veux pas attendre… ! protesta Sirius, avant de réaliser ce que son ami avait dit, alors que les autres éclataient de rire. Comment tu m'as appelé, là ?

             - Je ne m'en souviens plus… ! rétorqua, innocemment, Remus. Quoi qu'il en soit, vu le temps qu'il fait, ils risquent de prendre du retard pour arriver…, et puis, si j'étais toi, Sirius, je ne me plaindrai pas car tu ne seras jamais aussi tremper que ces pauvres élèves de première année risquent de l'être… ! »

            Sirius grommela, mais ne fit plus de commentaire, du moins, durant quelques secondes.

            «- Eh, vous avez remarquer… ?

             - Quoi ? demandèrent, en chœur, James, Remus et Harry.

             - On a tous des noms où des surnoms qui finissent par "i"… ! Harry… ! Jamsie, Jimmy ou Corny… !

             - Siri ou Paty… ! riposta, "innocemment", l'intéressé.

             - Tais-toi, Jimmy… ! rétorqua Sirius. Remi ou Luny et…, à tiens non, Peter a rien… ! Ah si, Pety… !

             - Eh… ! s'offensa ce dernier, sortant ainsi de son étrange mutisme.

             - J'plaisantais, Queudver… ! répliqua Sirius, en souriant. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui… ? Tu es mal luné ou quoi… ? Oh, pardonne-moi l'expression, Rem… !

             - Oh, c'est rien, ça ne me fait ni chien ni froid ! rétorqua malicieusement Remus.

             - Ah, ah, très drôle, Lunard ! riposta Sirius.

             - Tiens, à mon avis, les nouveaux ne vont pas tarder… ! » intervint James, coupant court à la conversation, en voyant McGonagall traverser rapidement la Grande Salle et quitter la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle.

            Et comme pour lui donner raison, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, un quart d'heure plus tard, sur McGonagall qui escortait tout une ribambelle d'enfants qui jetaient des regards nerveux autour d'eux et dont l'apparence apitoyait les autres élèves (à part les Serpentard, bien sûr). Les pauvres nouveaux étaient trempés de la tête aux pieds, comme si Hagrid les avait fait traverser le lac à la nage plutôt qu'en barque… Le silence s'était instauré dans la Grande Salle, tandis que les élèves de première année, suivant les instructions de McGonagall se rassemblaient, en rang, face à l'estrade, où se trouvait le Choixpeau Magique, et la table des professeurs.

            Tous les regards étaient, à présent, tournés vers le vieux chapeau. Une fente s'ouvrit alors, à la surprise des nouveaux, dans le bas du couvre-chef qui commença à chanter…

« _Comme vous pouvez le constater,_

_Une nouvelle année vient de commencer._

_Si bien que, une fois encore,_

_Je fais, devant vous, mon apparition_

_Pour que s'accomplisse la tradition_

_Pour laquelle on m'honore !_

_Et nous voilà tous réunis_

_Pour déterminer, aujourd'hui,_

_L'avenir des nouveaux élèves_

_Qui assureront la relève._

_Ainsi, veuillez prêter attention_

_A la Cérémonie de répartition,_

_Car le choix de votre maison_

_Ne sera pas sans répercussion_

_Sur vos sept prochaines années_

_Que vous passerez, à Poudlard, à étudier._

_Si vous êtes, courageux, hardis et forts,_

_Vous porterez sans efforts_

_Les couleurs rouges et or_

_De la maison de Gryffondor._

_Si vous êtes justes, loyaux et travailleurs,_

_Le jaune et le noir seront vos couleurs_

_Car à Poufsouffle, vous irez_

_Grâce à vos qualités._

_Si vous êtes sages et réfléchis_

_Vous finirez, sans soucis_

_Chez les Serdaigle et ceux_

_En bronze et bleu._

_Enfin, si vous êtes roublards, malins,_

_Et que vous parvenez toujours à vos fins_

_Serpentard vous ira comme un gant_

_Avec ses couleurs vert et argent._

_Alors, pour savoir où vous irez,_

_Posez moi sur votre tête sans ciller_

_Et le Choixpeau magique décidera_

_En fonction de ce qu'il y découvrira,_

_De la maison qui vous correspondra le mieux_

_Car je prend mes décisions très au sérieux… ! _»

            Le Choixpeau Magique salua l'assemblée, sous les applaudissements de son public.

            « Bien ! commença McGonagall, lorsque le silence fut revenu dans la Grande Salle, en dépliant un rouleau de parchemin. Nous allons donc procéder à la Cérémonie de Répartition. Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous asseyerez sur ce tabouret en posant le Choixpeau sur votre tête… ! Andrews, Anthony ! »

            Un garçonnet brun quitta le rang des nouveaux d'un pas qui se voulait le plus sûr possible vers le Choixpeau.

            « Tiens, celui-là, ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il aille à Serpentard ! » commenta James.

            Harry, en se tournant vers lui, aperçu le petit sourire en coin qu'esquissait Sirius, alors que celui-ci fixait l'élève qui s'avançait vers l'estrade. Harry eut soudain un curieux pressentiment… James ne lui avait-il pas laissé clairement sous-entendre l'habitue qu'avaient les Maraudeurs de "bizuter" les nouveaux… ? Harry fronça les sourcils, mais reporta son attention sur l'élève de première année qui venait de mettre le Choixpeau sur sa tête qui ne tarda pas à donner son verdict, qui ne fut pas vraiment comme à l'habitude.

            « Le repère des langues de vipères et des êtres visqueux et décérébrés t'attend, sournoisement, à l'instar des Serpentard ! »

            Passé le premier moment d'étonnement, quelques rires s'élevèrent parmi les élèves de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor tandis que les nouveaux échangeaient un regard interloqué.

            «- Vous… ? Vous n'avez pas osez, quand même, jeter un sort au Choixpeau… ? souffla, Harry, stupéfait, à l'adresse de Remus et Sirius.

             - Moi, je n'ai rien fait, mais Sirius, oui… ! répliqua, tranquillement, Remus. Peter et moi, on s'est juste contenté de faire diversion auprès de McGonagall, et Patmol s'est occupé du reste… !

             - Toujours plus d'ingéniosité et d'audace, tu déploieras ! récita Sirius, visiblement fier de son coup. Règle huit… ! Un sortilège de Confusion combiné à un sortilège d'Amplification, pour accroître la puissance du premier sort… !

             - Au cas où ne t'en souviendrait pas, ton frère se trouve parmi les élèves… ! intervint James, visiblement dubitatif.

             - Et alors… ? Il n'échappera pas à la règle… ! rétorqua Sirius, l'air amusé. Et, la cerise sur le gâteau…, pour les profs, tout semble être normal… ! »

            Les regards des trois autres Maraudeurs et de Harry se tournèrent vers les professeurs qui échangeaient, tranquillement, quelques mots à leur table, tout en applaudissant, sans grand enthousiasme (excepté Krayak, qui, était, après tout, le responsable de Serpentard), alors que, l'air décontenancé, le dénommé Anthony, quittait l'estrade et gagnait la table où tous les élèves de sa nouvelle maison, leur stupeur ayant laissé place à la suspicion, jetèrent un regard noir en direction de la table de Gryffondor.

            Mais McGonagall appelait déjà un autre élève

            « Aniston, Marisa ! »

            Une fillette aux cheveux châtains sortit à son tour de la file des élèves, et s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers l'estrade. La jeune sorcière fut bientôt assise sur le tabouret, le vieux chapeau sur la tête. Et ce fut dans un silence de plomb que le Choixpeau annonça une nouvelle réponse :

            « Leur sagesse est exemplaire mais travailler va vite devenir l'enfer, mais bienvenue, tout de même, à Serdaigle ! »

            Il y eut des applaudissements bien plus nourrie que précédemment, alors que Marisa, d'un pas un peu plus sûr, gagnait la table de sa nouvelle maison, où les élèves jetèrent, aussi, un regard aux Gryffondor. 

            «- En fait, c'est plus le Choixpeau que les élèves de première année qui font les frais de ta blague, Patmol… ! commenta Remus.

             - Ce n'est que la première phase… ! rétorqua Sirius, tandis que McGonagall appelait "Belstar, Andréa". Ils vont en baver, ces petits nouveaux… !

             - Sirius… ! soupira James.

             - Ben quoi ? riposta l'intéressé, tu n'aimes pas ma blague parce que tu y participe pas, ou tu protestes parce que tu as peur de la réaction de ta chère Evans… ? Mais, après tout, elle n'aura rien à te dire, vu que tu n'as pas fait partit de la blague… !

             - D'accord, mais, elle, elle n'est pas sensée le savoir… ! » marmonna James en baissant les yeux vers son assiette encore vide, alors que, après une petite tirade, le Choixpeau envoyait la fillette Poufsouffle.

            Sirius allait répliquer, mais, au même instant…

            «- Black, Pollux… !

             - Eh, voilà mon frère ! s'exclama Sirius, avec un petit sourire amusé.

             - C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi enthousiaste au sujet de ton frère… ! observa Remus. 

             - Je suis curieux de savoir ce que le chapeau va lui sortir… ! » l'interrompit Sirius, alors que son frère, ayant tranquillement gagné l'estrade, avait mis le vieux couvre-chef sur sa tête.

Il y eut un long moment de silence puis…

            « Il y avait tugundun garçon qui aimait la glace au citron et vanille… ! »

            Un éclat de rire stupéfait s'éleva parmi les élèves, principalement ceux d'origine moldue, médusés, alors que les professeurs, eux, semblaient toujours trouver la situation normale. Tout aussi brutalement, le Choixpeau se tut, puis lâcha son verdict.

            « Gryffondor ! »

            Ce fut donc sous de bruyantes acclamations qu'un Pollux Black rouge de honte gagnait la table de sa nouvelle maison, où, malgré tout, les élèves restaient fidèles à la réputation de leur maison en se montrant les plus bruyant possible.

            La Répartition se poursuivit relativement bien, mais les choses se corsèrent lorsqu'un des élèves dont James s'était chargé dans le Poudlard Express fut appeler… L'avertissement de Lily était encore bien trop présent à l'esprit des Maraudeurs et de Harry. Celui-ci vit soudain James pâlir, avant que ce dernier ne se tourne précipitamment vers Sirius.

            « Nom d'une Gargouille… ! Patmol, annule ton sort, s'il te plaît… ! Annule-le tout de suite… ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort… ! »

            Sirius se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire moqueur.

            «- Oh, c'est un de ces fameux élèves dont notre cher Préfet-en-Chef Potter a dû s'occuper dans le train… ? Un de ces fameux élèves qu'Evans t'a clairement avertie de ne pas embêter… ?

             - Oui, alors, s'il te plaît, Sirius… !

             - C'est bête, mais, c'est trop tard ! conclut Sirius, en souriant toujours, alors que l'élève mettait le Choixpeau.

             - Oh, c'est pas vrai… ! souffla James, en enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains. Je ne veux pas voir ça… ! »

            Au même instant, le chapeau récita un extrait d'une chanson que Harry reconnu comme était une chanson de Grease, avant d'envoyer l'élève à Serdaigle, sous les rires des élèves qui s'étaient fait à cette Cérémonie de Répartition plus qu'originale, et les applaudissements des Serdaigle. Mais James et Harry ne partageaient pas vraiment l'amusement général.

            Harry savait que Lily mettrait son avertissement en application et que la blague de Sirius réduisait, ainsi, à néant, l'effort que James avait fait pour être responsable… Et Harry savait aussi que Sirius risquerait de passer un mauvais quart d'heure après le repas… !

            James avait toujours la tête entre les mains, alors que Remus murmurait quelque chose à Sirius qui secoua négativement la tête. Visiblement, Remus trouvait aussi que la blague allait trop loin. Pendant ce temps, Harry jeta un œil en direction de la Préfète-en-Chef qui, assise un peu plus loin en compagnie de ses deux amies, foudroyait les Maraudeurs, et plus particulièrement, bien sûr, James, du regard.

            « James, il n'y a pas un moyen d'annuler la blague de Sirius ? s'enquit Harry, en se tournant vers son "père" qui resta silencieux. James… ! insista-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'on peut encore réduire la casse mais… ! »

            En réponse, le Maraudeur haussa les épaules, l'air dépité.

            « Elle ne me croira jamais… ! » souffla-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

            Harry soupira et sortit sa baguette, discrètement, de sa poche, la cachant sous la table. Il avait bien une idée mais il n'était pas sûr que ça marcherait. Il rencontra alors le regard de Remus qui était assis en face de Sirius.

            Remus semblant comprendre ce qu'envisageait Harry se pencha à nouveau vers Sirius.

            « Patmol, arrête ce sort tout de suite, s'il te plaît… ! Tu vas causer plus de problèmes que nécessaires à James… ! »

            Sirius se contenta de sourire innocemment et Harry ne pû s'empêcher de se demander ce qui lui prenait, tout d'un coup.

            « Très bien, Patmol… ! reprit Remus. Si tu ne veux pas le faire toi… ! »

            Harry devina que le Maraudeur lycanthrope avait, lui aussi, sortit sa baguette, et tous deux échangèrent un regard entendu.

            « Finite incantatem… ! » récitèrent-ils tous les deux, en chœur, dans un murmure à peine audible, leur baguette pointée le plus distraitement possible vers l'estrade.

            Il y eut une légère ondulation dans l'air au dessus de la table des professeurs et du Choixpeau, au moment où celui-ci allait décider de la maison que rejoindrait "Marshall, Alicia".

            Le silence s'était, une fois de plus fait, alors que tous attendaient la décision, irrévocable, du vieux chapeau.

            « GRYFFONDOR ! »

            Des applaudissements retentirent parmi les élèves de ladite maison, alors que la nouvelle recrue enlevait le Choixpeau. Il y eut cependant quelques murmures étonnés parmi la masse des étudiants, alors que Remus et Harry échangeaient un sourire satisfait, tout en rangeant leur baguette respective.

            «- Vous n'êtes pas marrants, les gars ! protesta Sirius, en prenant un air boudeur.

             - Tu sais que les blagues les plus courtes sont toujours les meilleurs, Patmol… » rétorqua, calmement, Remus.

            Harry cessa d'écouter leur petite conversation et laissa son regard vagabonder alentour, ses yeux se posant un bref instant sur un Peter songeur, une Lily, un peu plus loin qui continuait à fixer les Maraudeurs puis sur un James qui avait relevé, lentement, la tête en réalisant que tout semblait être revenu à la normal.

            « Merci ! » murmura-t-il en rencontrant le regard de Harry qui lui sourit en réponse.

            Une fois la Cérémonie de Répartition achevée sans aucune autre anicroche, McGonagall roula son parchemin, récupéra le Choixpeau et le tabouret et quitta vivement la salle alors que Dumbledore se levait, instaurant, une fois encore, le silence dans la vaste pièce.

            « Avant de commencer le festin, je tiens à vous souhaiter la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! commença-t-il. Je voudrais, de plus, vous rappeler certains points. Tout d'abord, la Forêt Interdite est, bien entendu, toujours interdite aux élèves… ! Certains élèves feraient bien de s'en souvenir… ! ajouta-t-il, sur un ton clairement sous-entendu, en jetant un bref regard, amusé, en direction des Maraudeurs. Sinon, en ce qui concerne les nominations en tant que Préfets-en-Chef, il se trouve que, exceptionnellement, ces postes seront tenus par deux élèves de Gryffondor, autrement dit Miss Evans et Mr Potter… ! »

Un bref moment de silence suivit cette déclaration, tous étant quelque peu surpris que le meneur des Maraudeurs se retrouve Préfet-en-Chef mais aussi que les deux postes soient détenus par des Gryffondor, dont la "bonne humeur" légendaire n'était plus à démontrer (même si Lily montrait plus un profil de Serdaigle que de Gryffondor). Mais, finalement, des applaudissements et des acclamations s'élevèrent, d'abord chez les Gryffondor, puis les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle…

« Sinon…, reprit finalement Dumbledore lorsque le silence fut revenu. En ce qui concerne le corps enseignant, un nouveau professeur prendra, cette année encore, le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… ! Alors, je vous prierai d'accueillir comme il se doit le professeur Karl Van der Break ! »

            Quelques applaudissements polis s'élevèrent, une fois de plus, parmi les étudiants, lorsque leur nouveau professeur pénétra dans la pièce, par une petite porte qui se trouvait derrière la table des professeurs, avant d'y prendre place.

            «- Un allemand ? s'étonna Remus.

             - On dirait… ! Rien que par son nom… ! » approuva James, qui semblait avoir retrouvé un semblant de contenance.

             - Sinon… ! reprit Dumbledore peu après, ramenant ainsi le silence dans la salle. Sur une note plus sombre, je sais que bons nombres d'entre vous ont perdu des proches ou des personnes qui leur étaient chères durant les vacances, c'est pourquoi, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir adopter une minute de silence…, même si vous n'êtes pas concernés, en mémoire des nouvelles victimes du règne de Voldemort… ! »

            La quasi-totalité des élèves et des professeurs tressaillirent à ce nom, mais tous restèrent silencieux, malgré les regards noirs tournés vers la table des Serpentard où certains échangeaient quelques mots à voix basse, peu respectueux du silence des autres.

            « Sur ce, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire ! reprit, une nouvelle fois, Dumbledore, une fois la minute de silence terminée. Bon appétit à tous… ! »

            Sur ce, il se rassit et les plats d'or se remplirent de mets divers et appétissants.

* * * * *

            La claque sembla retentir dans toute la salle commune qui, heureusement, était quasiment déserte. Lily avait, bien entendue, vu d'un très mauvais œil ce qui s'était passé lors de la Cérémonie de Répartition, mais elle avait "patiemment" attendue d'avoir accomplie ses fonctions de Préfète-en-Chef en conduisant, avec les Préfets et James, qu'elle avait soigneusement ignoré, les élèves de première année de Gryffondor jusqu'à leur Salle Commune. Après leur avoir annoncé le mot de passe, expliqué les règles d'usages, elle avait attendue, plus ou moins tranquillement que tout le monde eut regagner son dortoir pour dire sa façon de penser à James. Celui-ci avait eu beau protester, elle avait, bien sûr, ignorée délibérément ses interventions. Et, renouant avec leurs vieilles habitudes, oubliées pendant les vacances, le ton avait monté pour se transformer en dispute qui s'était conclue par sempiternelle gifle…

            « Quoi que tu fasses, Potter tu resteras toujours aussi immature… ! » conclut Lily, avec dédain, avant de tourner les talons et disparaître rapidement dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles.

            James resta silencieux, décontenancé, planté au beau milieu de la Salle Commune, une joue écarlate laissant voir très nettement la marque de la main de la jeune fille. Harry et Remus, qui avaient assistés de loin à la scène, quittèrent leur "poste d'observation" sur les marches menant aux dortoirs des garçons et s'approchèrent de leur ami.

            «- J'arriverai jamais à rien… ! soupira, finalement, celui-ci.

             - Mais si, assura Harry. Si tu veux, j'irai lui parler demain…, je suis sûr qu'elle m'écoutera…

             - T'écouter…, d'accord… ! Mais te croire…, c'est autre chose ! marmonna James.

             - Ne sois pas si défaitiste, intervint Remus. Tu lui as, tout de même, montré que tu pouvais prendre des responsabilités… !

             - Peut-être, mais tu as vu le résultat… ? riposta James. Une gifle et une dispute… ! Tout ça à cause de Sirius…, d'ailleurs, où est-il passé celui-là ?

             - Au dortoir… ! répondit, simplement, Remus.

             - Lui, il va m'entendre… ! » conclut James, avant de filer vers l'escalier.

            Remus et Harry échangèrent un regard.

            «- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que Paty va passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! commenta Remus, en souriant.

             - J'ai la même impression que toi…, et à mon avis, Peter ne va pas tarder à venir nous rejoindre… !

             - Sûrement… ! Surtout que quand Sirius et James se disputent, ce qui arrive plutôt rarement, le ton monte très rapidement et il ne vaut pas mieux être dans les parages… ! Mais, dès le lendemain, ils redeviennent aussi amis que si rien ne s'était passé… ! expliqua Remus. Mais, je dois dire que Sirius l'a bien cherché…, il était parfaitement conscient de l'avertissement de Lily, et il savait pertinemment qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout de sa menace s'il le fallait… ! Mais il a fait ça pour faire enrager James, je pense… !

             - En tout cas, ça a marché… !

             - Et même au delà des attentes de Sirius… ! ajouta Remus en souriant. N'empêche, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, exactement, pendant les vacances mais notre bon vieux Cornedrue semble avoir définitivement succombé aux charmes de notre Préfète-en-Chef !

             - On dirait bien… ! » approuva, simplement, Harry.

            De toute façon, il n'eut guère le temps d'en dire plus car Peter surgit en trombe dans la pièce.

            « Euh, si j'étais vous, je ne monterai pas tout de suite au dortoir… ! » lança-t-il, quelque peu essoufflé. 

            Remus esquissa un bref signe de tête puis tendit l'oreille.

            « James a eu au moins la présence d'esprit de soumettre le dortoir à un sortilège d'insonorisation… ! observa-t-il, finalement avant de se tourner vers Peter. Alors, Queudver, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas aujourd'hui… ? Je veux dire que tu étais inhabituellement silencieux… !

             - Oh, non, ce n'est rien d'important… ! assura Peter. J'avais juste besoin de mettre des choses au clair… ! De me remettre un peu en question… ! »

            Remus fixa son ami un long moment mais ne dit rien, bien qu'il resta, tout de même, quelque peu dubitatif. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le quatrième Maraudeur, mais il ne savait pas quoi… ! 

            Harry, quand à lui, conserva le silence, sans parvenir à réprimer le désagréable pressentiment qui l'habitait et qui continua à le tracasser jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, dans le dortoir silencieux. Lorsqu'il s'était finalement risqué dans leur dortoir, en compagnie de Remus et Peter, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ils n'avaient pû que constater que la dispute entre les deux autres Maraudeurs s'étaient terminée de façon houleuse, à en croire les rideaux tirés des lits des deux concernés. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé dès lors…

            Harry, allongé sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête, sortant un bref instant de ses sombres réflexions, tendit l'oreille… Aucun ronflement intempestif, aucun bruit de sommeil agité…, rien… ! Visiblement, personne ne dormait, mais personne ne tentait de briser le silence de quelque façon que ce soit. Harry finit cependant par plonger dans les bras de Morphée après de longues heures d'attente.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Et un chapitre de plus de fini… ! Désolée pour le petit délire avec le Choixpeau… ! C'est pathétique, je sais… ! Mais bon, je l'ai fait, sur un coup de tête, hier soir, après trois heures de révisions pour l'éco (avec la tête pleine de Ricardo, avantage comparatif, investissement, progrès technique et tout ce que vous voulez de bien endormant et de bien "preneur de tête") ! Sinon, je vous préviens, vous allez avoir bientôt deux beaux chapitres qui risquent de vous plaire… ! Et sinon, désolée pour les Anti-Peter (dont je fait partit) mais non seulement je dois le garder dans la fic (à mon plus grand malheur) mais on va régulièrement en ré-entendre parler… !

            Bon, sinon, titre du chapitre 18 : Reprise des cours… avec une tension atteignant son apogée concernant James et Lily… !


	19. Reprise des cours

Salut ! Bon, ben voilà, malgré ma semaine de bac blanc, j'ai tout de même réussie à finir dans des délais "honorables" ce chapitre… ! D'autant plus qu'il m'a plus énervé qu'autre chose, étant donné que je ne savais pas quoi mettre dedans… ! Enfin, pour la plupart du temps ça risque d'être du "bla-bla" inutile (du moins je trouve), mais il se trouve que ce chapitre va se révéler important en vue de la suite…, donc… ! INDISPENSABLE A ECRIRE !!! En plus, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit dans ce chapitre… ! Mais je tenais à le mettre AVANT ce week-end (révisions bac blanc oblige) ! Et puis, j'avais hâte d'aborder le chapitre suivant… ! 

Sinon, en vue de votre demande de plus en plus massive pour **de l'action**, mais aussi (je l'avoue) pour une meilleure organisation de la fic, j'ai changé mes chapitres 19 et 20… ! Donc, promis, vous vouliez de l'action… vous l'aurez au chapitre 19, intitulé : Dans la Forêt Interdite… et qui, tel qu'il est partit, risque, en fait, d'être coupé en deux parties ! Mais, ça ne sera pas non plus que de l'action…

            Enfin, vous verrez ça plus tard, par vous même car, pour l'instant, c'est le chapitre 18 que j'ai fini de taper… ! ^__^

**__**

Tout d'abord, un **_gros_ merci, pour leur review, à : **_Nymoue_**, **_Kamala_**, **_Lyrashin_**, **_Umbre77, Tiffany, Miya Black, Solar, Léo, Melepha,  Ranaé, Clem et Mimi et Mimi-la-pro_****

            Sinon, comme toujours :

**_Le Disclaimer _**: Rien n'est à moi (à part l'histoire et quelques personnages) mais à JKR...!

**_Titre_** : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe

**_Auteur_** : Cécilia

**_Chapitre _**: 18- une reprise des cours plutôt tranquille, de la rentrée à la mi-octobre… ! Là, j'entame le tournant décisif dans le L/J… ! Ca va être discret dans ce chapitre, mais attendez un peu les chapitres à venir… ! Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'il va y avoir… ? Hum, un "rêve" (pour ceux qui lisent _HP et ses Anges Gardiens_, vous verrez sûrement le rapport), une sélection de Quidditch, un Sirius qui va se retrouver en retenue, en entraînant derrière lui le "pauvre" petit rat de service… ! Mais ce chapitre m'a sérieusement pris la tête et je suis pas vraiment dans la meilleure période pour écrire… ! Enfin, ce qui me rassure, c que g fait lire le chapitre 19 à Satine et qu'elle a adorée… ! ^__^

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic… alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

            Céc.

AH, OUI, UN DERNIER DETAIL IMPORTANT… : Le texte entre crochets […] c le sortilège de traduction (vous comprendrez vite pourquoi… ! ) Et sinon, s'il y a des connaisseurs de FF8…, ben, j'pense que vous comprendrez l'intérêt de la traduction… !

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapitre 18 : Reprise des Cours**** **

                        La Grande Salle était plus bruyante que d'habitude, lorsque Harry et les Maraudeurs y firent leur apparition. Une vive agitation y régnait. Tous les cinq gagnèrent la table de leur maison qui, comme à son habitude, était pour beaucoup dans le tumulte général. Comme l'avait prévu, la dispute qui avait opposée Sirius et James la veille semblait être oubliée.

            En effet, le réveil, un peu difficile, des cinq adolescents s'était rapidement ensuivit par une bataille d'oreillers, initiée par Sirius qui n'avait pas vraiment apprécié que Remus utilise un sort d'arrosage pour le tirer de son lit…, mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que Remus était allé se réfugier derrière un James encore à moitié dans les vapes et qui s'était, du coup, prit en pleine figure le projectile destiné à Remus. Très vite, la situation avait dégénérée, alors que Harry et Peter se joignaient à la bataille qui opposait les trois autres Maraudeurs. Le dortoir était déjà jonché d'une multitude de plumes et d'oreillers éventrés, lorsque Remus avait mis fin à l'amusement en remarquant qu'ils feraient mieux d'y aller s'ils voulaient avoir le temps de manger… Si bien que, après un rapide passage par la salle de bain et s'être habillés à la va-vite, tous les cinq s'étaient hâtés de rejoindre, avec bonne humeur, la Grande Salle.

            « Et en plus tu te permet d'être en retard, Potter… ! intervint une voix glaciale qui ne tarda pas à faire retomber la bonne humeur du petit groupe, et plus particulièrement celle de l'intéressé qui se retourna vivement, pour découvrir Lily qui, les bras croisés, lui adressait un regard noir. Ca fait vraiment sérieux, pour un Préfet-en-Chef ! » ajouta-t-elle, sarcastiquement.

            James allait dire quelque chose, mais elle le coupa aussitôt dans son élan

            « Au fait, étant donné que vous êtes enfin là, voici vos emplois du temps ! » reprit-elle, en tendant des feuilles à Harry, avant de tourner les talons et rejoindre rapidement ses amies.

            James soupira douloureusement, l'air sombre.

            « Ca va s'arranger, j'en suis sûr ! » lui murmura Harry, tout en se retenant d'ajouter "du moins, je l'espère".

            James se contenta d'un bref signe de tête peu convaincu. Harry donna à chacun son emploi du temps, alors qu'ils gagnaient leurs places respectives.

            «- Vraiment, Jamsie, je m'excuse… ! intervint Sirius, tout en prenant un toast. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le prendrait aussi mal… !

             - Alors, ça, c'est une première, se moqua Remus. Voir Sirius Black s'excuser… ? On ne verra pas ça tous les jours… ! »

            Peter eut un léger rire à cette remarque, alors que James et Harry esquissaient un sourire et que Sirius, prenant un air boudeur, reportait son attention sur son emploi du temps, pour leur donner le change.

**Emploi du temps des élèves de septième année de Gryffondor**

        Heure      Jour

**_LUNDI_**

**_MARDI_**

**_MERCREDI_**

**_JEUDI_**

**_VENDREDI_**

9.00-9.55

Enchantement (Serdaigle

Botanique (Poufsouffle)

Potions (Serpentard)

Défense Contre les Forces du Mal

Métamorphose

10.00-10.55

Histoire de la Magie

Histoire de la Magie

10.55-11.05

Récréation 

11.05-12.00

Botanique (Poufsouffle)

Astronomie (théorie)

Métamorphose

Potions (Serpentard)

12.00-13.00

Déjeuner 

13.00-13.55

Potions (Serpentard)

DCFM

Divination

Enchantements (Serdaigle)

DCFM

14.00-14.55

14.55-15.05

Récréation 

15.05-16.00

DCFM (Serpentard)

Métamorphose

Soins aux Créatures Magiques (Serpentard)

SaCM (Serpentard)

16.05-17.00

Botanique (Poufsouffle)

17.05-18.00

Entraînement de Quidditch

Entraînement de Quidditch

18.05-19.00

Astronomie

            « SUPER ! s'enthousiasma Sirius. On commence par deux heures d'Enchantement, avec les Serdaigle… ! »

            A cette remarque, les quatre autres jetèrent, à leur tour, un coup d'œil à leur propre emploi du temps.

            Harry grimaça en constatant qu'ils auraient Potions, comme toujours avec les Serpentard, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Et, visiblement, James partageait son avis, à en croire la tête qu'il tirait.

«- Puis on un cours de Botanique avec les Poufsouffle, comme d'habitude puis… oh ! Géniaaaal ! ironisa Sirius. Double cours de Potions avec nos chères langues de vipères… !

             - Mais, on va aussi avoir Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… ! ajouta Remus, se voulant visiblement optimiste. On va pouvoir voir ce que vaut le professeur Van der Break…

             - Ben j'espère qu'il sait plutôt bien parler notre langue… ! commenta Peter. Parce que je me vois pas essayer de suivre huit heures de cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en Allemand… ! 

             - Ben, que je sache, tu étais en Autriche pendant les vacances, non ? s'étonna Sirius. Tu as dû en entendre, là-bas, des gens parler en allemand… !

             - Un peu, mais je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à comprendre vu que j'utilisais un sort de traduction… ! Et puis, je restais surtout avec les autres anglais qui se trouvaient au même hôtel que nous… ! concéda Peter, qui semblait bien plus enclin à parler que la veille.

             - Hum ! répliqua Sirius, l'air peu convaincu. Enfin, il faut se dire que, au moins, on n'a pas cette vieille folle de Trelawney aujourd'hui… !

             - Oui… ! On ne l'aura que le mercredi… ! répondit Remus, parcourant son emploi du temps. Mais, pour en revenir à ce que tu disais, Peter, je pense qu'il doit parler un minimum d'anglais ! Sinon, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais pris un professeur dont on ne comprendrait rien de ses cours surtout pour une matière aussi importante que la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… !

             - Mais, à la rigueur, l'anglais et l'allemand ont certaines similitudes, il me semble ? intervint James d'un air distrait.

             - C'est ce qu'on m'a dit aussi ! approuva Harry. Mais, sur ce point, je suis du même avis que Remus… ! Sinon, pour parler d'autre chose, quand est-ce que les entraînements de Quidditch reprennent ? » ajouta-t-il, en changeant aussitôt de sujet.

            Ce qui suffit à sortir James de ses réflexions.

            « Les entraînements… ? Ben, normalement, les sélections des joueurs ont lieu dans deux semaines et on reprendra tout de suite après les entraînements… ! expliqua-t-il. On pourrai reprendre dès cette semaine, mais je préfère attendre que l'équipe soit complète… !

             - Ouais, il nous faut un Batteur et un Poursuiveur, pour remplacer Ludo et Franck ! rappela Sirius, la bouche pleine (ce qui donnait plutôt quelque chose du genre "_Mouaif__, il mous vaut humf Paffeur fé un Pourfuiveur, four remflacher Ludo et Vrang_")

             - Sirius… ! soupira Remus. Primo, combien de fois t'avons-nous déjà dit qu'on ne parlait pas la bouche pleine et…

             - Segundo : Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, répéter ce que tu viens de dire…, une fois que tu auras avalé ce que tu as dans la bouche ! » ajouta James avec une petite grimace.

            Sirius lui répondit par un sourire provocateur (_nda__ : Je vous laisse imaginer ce que ça donne vu qu'il a la bouche pleine_), puis se décida à avaler d'un coup ce qu'il avait dans la bouche face au regard que lui adressa son meilleur ami.

            «- Bon, je disais donc… ! commença-t-il avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Je cite, deux points, ouvrez les guillemets "Ouais, il nous faut un Batteur et un Poursuiveur, pour remplacer Ludo et Franck… !

             - Aaaah, d'accooooord ! ironisèrent les quatre autres, moqueurs.

             - On ne le savait pas, encore heureux que tu nous le rappelles ! renchérit James, sarcastique. Je ne m'en souvenais plus dit donc… !

             - Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait peut-être voir à finir de manger si on ne veut pas arriver en retard en cours… ! » conclut Remus, empêchant ainsi Sirius de répliquer.

* * * * *

            La matinée s'était "tranquillement" écoulée, commençant par deux heures d'Enchantement, en compagnie des Serdaigle et leur responsable, le petit, mais gentil, professeur Flitwick. Le cours s'était passé sans aucun problème, sans cesse ponctué par la sempiternelle "course à celui qui répondrait le plus vite et le mieux aux questions du professeur" opposant Sirius et Lily, tous deux étant les meilleurs de la classe dans ce domaine. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Peter de faire l'étalage de ses connaissances, durant le cours de Botanique commun avec les Poufsouffle, et leur responsable, la replète professeur Chourave, dans la serre numéro 4… ! C'était l'une des seules matières où il se montrait vraiment bon, alors il en profitait… ! Mais c'était sans compter sur un bref moment d'inattention, un quart d'heure avant la fin du cours, qui lui value de se faire mordre la main par le plant de _Digitalis Furiosa Purpris_ (une plante hérissée d'épines, aux fleurs rouge sang et à tendance carnivore) qu'il devait tailler. Si bien que James, en tant que Préfet-en-Chef, s'était vu contraint d'accompagner à l'infirmerie un Peter dont la main était déjà devenue violacée le temps qu'ils quittent la serre.

            James rejoignit, seul, ses amis, dans la Grande Salle un bon quart d'heure après la sonnerie annonçant le déjeuner.

            «- Alors ? demanda Remus.

             - Pomfresh a insisté pour le garder à l'infirmerie jusqu'à demain matin… ! annonça James en s'asseyant en face de Sirius. Si vous aviez vu l'état de sa main, c'était horrible… ! Elle avait triplée de volume le temps qu'on arrive à l'infirmerie… ! ajouta-t-il, avec une grimace. Eh, où est Harry ? » s'étonna-t-il, réalisant alors l'absence de ce dernier.

            Remus sourit et esquissa un signe de tête vers l'une des extrémités de leur table.

            «- Il essaye de réparer la casse, avec Evans… ! précisa, inutilement, Remus, étant donné que son ami avait déjà repéré Harry, en compagnie de la Préfète-en-Chef.

             - Il n'arrivera à rien avec elle… ! marmonna James. D'accord, elle l'aime bien mais il n'arrivera jamais à lui faire entendre raison… ! Ca fait combien de temps qu'il est avec elle… ?

             - Cinq minute, et si j'étais toi, je ne serais pas si pessimiste ! » commenta Sirius, s'efforçant d'être le plus convaincant possible.

            Bien que sceptique, James continua cependant à observer, aussi discrètement que possible, l'autre extrémité de la table où Harry et Lily avaient une conversation plus qu'animée. De leur place, les trois Maraudeurs ne pouvaient pas entendre ce que les deux autres disaient mais, une chose était cependant sûre : La Préfète-en-Chef et "l'Australien" étaient aussi déterminé l'un que l'autre, mais de façon totalement différente. Harry restait relativement calme, alors que Lily, elle, laissait nettement voir sa contrariété… qui n'allait pas en se dégradant.

            Brusquement, un bon quart d'heure plus tard, les trois Maraudeurs virent Lily se lever, suivie de Harry.

            «- Euh, c'est une impression où elle vient dans notre direction… ? lança Remus.

             - Tu crois vraiment que… ? »

            James s'interrompit, en apercevant le petit sourire qu'affichait Harry… Et le Maraudeur ne pû s'empêcher d'en ressentir du soulagement, même s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait réussi aussi facilement à convaincre la Préfète-en-Chef, réputée pour son intransigeance et sa fierté, qui restait étrangement impassible.

            Celle-ci arriva rapidement à leur hauteur. James resta silencieux, semblant trouver un intérêt soudain à son assiette.

            « Tiens, Evans ! commenta, moqueur, Sirius, en se tournant vers elle. Qu'est-ce qui… ? »

            Il fut interrompu par la main de la Préfète-en-Chef qui s'abattit bruyamment sur sa joue. Alertés par le bruit, les autres élèves avaient tous cessés leurs conversations de sorte que, rapidement, tous les regards étaient tournés vers le petit groupe de Gryffondor, alors que Sirius protestait vivement.

            « Eh, mais… ?

             - Ca t'apprendra, Black ! le coupa, sèchement, Lily. C'est toi qui méritait cette gifle, et non Potter… ! »

            Disant cela, elle rencontra le regard de James qui, assis en face de Sirius, avait relevé la tête à son nom. A son plus grand étonnement, l'expression dure qui animait les yeux vert émeraude disparue et elle se radoucit un bref instant. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle avait rencontré son regard, elle se détourna de lui, son regard se durcissant à nouveau, alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur Sirius.

            « Cette année, crois-moi, Black, je t'aurai à l'œil… ! » l'avertit-elle, avant de se détourner et regagner sa place, près de ses deux amies.

            Remus, qui s'était efforcé à rester impassible, éclata alors de rire, sous le regard indigné de Sirius, tandis que Harry s'asseyait à côté de ce dernier.

            «- Si tu avais vu ta tête, Patmol ! se moqua Remus. Ca valait le détour… ! Mais je crois que tu l'as bien cherché… ! 

             - En tout cas, elle aura de mes nouvelles… ! marmonna Sirius, n'appréciant visiblement pas le fait d'avoir été giflé par Lily au beau milieu de la Grande Salle.

             - Patmol…, tu sais très bien qu'elle ne manque pas de répartie…, soupira Remus. Tu sais très bien que si tu commences à vouloir prendre ta revanche, elle te rendra la pareille, mais à sa façon…, n'oublie pas ce qui s'est passé en deuxième année… !

             - Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? » demanda Harry, intrigué.

            Remus et James éclatèrent de rire, alors que Sirius se renfrognait.

            « Sirius avait, par "inadvertance", jeté un sort à Evans, de sorte que, pendant deux jours, elle s'est retrouvée avec des cheveux qui passaient par toutes les couleurs possibles et inimaginables, et cela pendant une journée entière… ! expliqua Remus, en reprenant son sérieux. Ce jour-là, James aurait bien aimé être de la partie, mais c'était au moment de la sélection des Poursuiveurs pour la constitution de l'équipe de Gryffondor et c'était sa priorité que d'entrer dans l'équipe… ! Quoiqu'il en soit, Sirius était tellement mort de rire que Evans n'a pas mis longtemps à faire le lien…, et elle lui a rendue la monnaie de sa pièce dès le lendemain… ! Pendant la nuit, je suppose qu'elle s'est glissée dans le dortoir pour le soumettre à un quelconque sort…, au début rien ne se passait mais…, en plein cours de Potions, qu'on avait en première heure, il s'est retrouvé affublé d'un joli petit pyjama avec des gros nounours roses dessus… ! Et il lui était impossible de contrecarrer le sort… ! Sous les moqueries des Serpentard, il a quitté le cours et n'est pas réapparu de la journée… ! Il a eu, par la suite, une retenue pour avoir "séché" les cours de la journée sans aucune raison valable, Krayak n'ayant, visiblement, rien remarqué, et Sirius a écopé de deux heures de retenue… ! »

            Harry sourit à cette petite anecdote. 

            «- Ca n'empêche.. ! riposta Sirius. Elle va avoir de mes nouvelles, foi de Sirius Black !

             - Ca promet… ! murmura James, néanmoins amusé.

             - En tout cas, Harry, même si Evans t'a crût, elle ne s'est pas excusée pour autant auprès de James ! marmonna Sirius, avec un petit sourire.

             - Question de fierté… ! répondit, simplement, Harry en haussant les épaules. Elle a admit qu'elle avait été un peu trop rapide dans ses conclusions et qu'elle s'était trompée…, c'est déjà beaucoup non ?

             - Oui, approuva Remus. D'autant plus en sachant que, à sa place, tu ne l'aurai pas fait non plus, Patmol ! »

            Sirius ne trouva rien à redire et baissa les yeux vers son assiette, tandis que James adressait un regard reconnaissant à Harry qui lui sourit en retour.

* * * * *

            « Bien, avant toute chose, on va procéder à quelques remaniements ! »

            Les élèves, Serpentard et Gryffondor réunis, levèrent les yeux vers leur professeur de Potions qui se tenait devant son bureau. La dernière fois qu'il avait parlé de "remaniement", c'était le jour où il les avait fait changer de places.

            « En vue de ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière…, Calaway, allez vous mettre à côté d'Evans… ! intima le professeur Krayak. Nous verrons ainsi si vous trouvez encore le moyen de faire le malin…, et l'absence de Pettigrow tombe ainsi à point nommé… ! Par la suite, nous aviserons ! Alors, Calaway, venez ici immédiatement… ! »

            Harry soupira mais obtempéra et vint s'asseoir au premier rang, à côté de Lily qui lui adressa un petit sourire, alors que Krayak se tournait vers le tableau pour noter les ingrédients pour la préparation du jour : une potion de Répulsion, comme vint le confirmer Rogue lorsque le professeur l'eut interrogé.

            « En effet ! confirma le professeur. Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous laissons, momentanément, de côté l'étude des poisons, pour revenir à la réalisation de préparations plus… insignifiantes ! »

            Le cours se passa relativement bien alors que les élèves s'affairaient à la réalisation de leur potion, Krayak passant entre les rangs non sang qu'elles critiques ici et là… Profitant d'un moment où le professeur était vers le fond de la salle, occupé à rabroué Elsa qui travaillait avec Remus, Lily se pencha discrètement vers Harry.

            « Tu crois que Potter m'en veut pour la gifle injustifiée ? » demanda-t-elle.

            Harry un peu pris au dépourvu par cette soudaine question, réprima, tant bien que mal, son sourire.

            « Je ne pense pas… ! »

            Lily grimaça, peu convaincu, tout en versant quelques gouttes d'essence de Belladone dans la préparation qui bouillait dans le chaudron.

            «- Ca risque peut-être de te paraître étonnant, mais je m'en veux d'avoir fait ça… ! Pour une fois qu'il se montrait sérieux…, je… ! commença-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre et secouer la tête comme pour chasser quelques pensées de ses réflexions.

             - Tu sais, je t'assure qu'il ne t'en veux pas et… !

             - Calaway… ! le coupa sèchement le professeur Krayak. Concentrez-vous sur votre travail… ! »

            Harry leva les yeux, mais s'exécuta cependant.

* * * * *

            Il fallut attendre le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, commun avec les Serpentard en plus, pour qu'apparaisse une certaine animation… Tout avait commencé lorsque, arrivant devant la porte, fermée, de la salle où devait avoir lieux ces cours, les Gryffondor y avait découvert un mot leur demandant de se rendre…

            « Au terrain de Quidditch ? » s'étonnèrent bon nombre d'élève, en chœur, James et Sirius en tête.

            Mais ils se hâtèrent cependant de rebrousser chemin et rejoindre le stade où ils furent accueillis par leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Celui-ci attendit l'arrivé, quelques longues minutes plus tard, des élèves de Serpentard et fit s'installer tous les élèves sur la pelouse même du terrain. 

            Mais, le pire fût quand il commença à parler…

            « Pien…, che me brézende, che zuis Karl Van der Break et che suis chargé te fous enzeigner zette année la Défenze Gondre les Vorzes du Mal… ! » [_sort__ de traduction : Bien.., je me présente, je suis Karl VdB et je suis chargé de vous enseigner cette année la DCFM_]

            Tous les élèves le fixèrent avec des yeux ronds, puis des élèves de Serpentard ricanèrent, à l'arrière. Mais le professeur ne s'en formalisa pas.

            « Che zais gue mon agzent n'est pas vazile à gombrendre mais gue les zozes zoient pein glaires…, che gombrend barvaidement votre langue… et zette madière édant drès imbordande, che fous brierai de pien bouloir zuifre ze gours afec indérêt, zous beine de zangtions ! » [_sdt__ : Je sais que mon accent n'est pas facile à comprendre mais, que les choses soient bien claires…, je comprends parfaitement votre langue… et cette matière étant très importante, je vous pierai de bien vouloir suivre mes cours avec intérêt, sous peine de sanction_ !]

            Après qu'il eut fait l'appel et présenté le programme de l'année, il entama le cours du jour.

            « Auchourt'hui, che foutrais fous zoumeddre à ein téderminazion t'indéragdifidé…, avin te me vaire ein itée te ze gue fous êdes gabaples te vaire mais auzzi te foir gomment fous fous téprouiller afec un goéguibier inhapiduel… ! M'édant renzeigné afec les audres enzeignants, ch'ai édaplit tes pinômes four le gours… ! Gand che fous abbelerez, fous fientrez à gôdé te moi… ! » [_sdt__ : Aujourd'hui, je voudrais vous soumettre à une détermination d'interactivité…, afin de me faire une idée de ce que vous êtes capables de faire mais aussi de voir comment vous vous débrouillez avec un coéquipier inhabituel… ! M'étant renseigné avec les autres enseignants, j'ai établit des binômes pour ce cours… ! Quand je vous appelerai, vous viendrez à côté de moi _!]

            un nouveau murmure s'éleva parmi les élèves…

            « Harry Galaway et James Potter… ! Vaze à Severus Rogue et Alina Gooper ! » [_sdt__ : Harry Calaway et James Potter ! Face à Severus Rogue et Alina Cooper ]_

            Les deux groupes se levèrent et rejoignirent leur professeur, devant le reste de la classe. 

            « Bien, alors, fous allez vixer za à fotre boignet gauje! » annonça le professeur, faisant, déjà, moins d'effort pour masquer son accent inimitable, tout en tendant à chaque groupe une paire d'objets qui ressemblaient à des épais bracelets en cuir recouverts de runes et dotés de deux boucles de fixation. [_sort__ de traduction : vous allez fixer ça à votre poignet gauche_]

            Disant cela, il illustra ce qu'il venait dire en désignant son poignet gauche, face à l'incompréhension évidente de ses élèves.

            « Ah d'accord ! Au poignet ! » murmura James, dans un souffle à peine inaudible, à l'adresse de Harry, alors que tous deux se mettaient mutuellement les "bracelets".

            Il réprima une grimace en ressentant une légère démangeaison au niveau de son poignet, lorsque Harry lui eut mis le sien, mais s'efforça à rester impassible alors qu'il s'occupait de mettre en place celui de Harry. 

            Il avait à peine bouclé la deuxième attaches qu'une étrange chaleur s'empara de son corps…, comme la fois où Harry l'avait rattrapé lors du match de Quidditch, ou lorsqu'il était tombé sur Harry lors de leur arrivée chez Sirius durant les vacances… Il leva un regard troublé vers Harry qui lui rendit la pareille, ne semblait pas beaucoup mieux comprendre la situation que lui. Mais ils n'eurent guère le temps de s'attarder plus longtemps sur ce détail car le professeur Van der Break reprit la parole.

            « Zeci est ein "brazelet liant" gui, gomme zon nom l'intigue, bermet t'édaplir un lien endre teux berzonnes… ! » [_sdt__ : Ceci est un "bracelet liant" qui, comme son nom l'indique permet d'établir un lien entre deux personnes_ !]

            Un murmure s'éleva parmi les autres élèves alors que James et Harry échangeaient un regard perplexe. Tout ce que James avait comprit c'était "lien"…, mais c'était logique étant donné que le professeur voulait tester l'interactivité que ces binômes ainsi composés pouvaient avoir entre eux… 

            « Pien, meddez-fous vace à vace bar pinômes ! » [_sdt__ : bien, mettez-vous face à face par binômes _!]

            Interprétant tant bien que mal les propos du professeur, les deux groupes se firent face.

            «- Guand che fous le tirait, fous fous zaluerez buis le blus rabite tefra lanzer ein "Expelliarmus" ! [sdt : Quand je vous le dirait, vous vous saluerez puis le plus rapide devra lancer un "Expelliarmus" !]

             - Au moins, on sait qu'on doit lancer un Expelliarmus ! »  soupira Harry.

            James sourit brièvement, sa baguette bien en main. En face d'eux, Rogue affichait une expression déterminée, tout comme sa partenaire, une fille de Serpentard bien sûr. Harry, lui, restait impassible…

            « Zaluez-fous ! »

            Les deux groupes s'inclinèrent à l'adresse de l'autre puis ils s'écartèrent de quelques pas, comme dans tout duel qui se respecte, et se firent à nouveau face, attendant le signal du professeur.

            Les autres élèves restaient silencieux, observant la scène avec une expression où se mêlaient intérêt et curiosité.

            « Gommenzez ! »

            Le professeur avait à peine fin son mot que, dans un synchronisme parfait, les deux Gryffondor avaient déjà lancé leur sort !

            « Expelliarmus ! » lancèrent-ils, en chœur.

            James tressaillit en sentant une légère brûlure sur son torse en lançant la formule, mais il n'eut guère le temps de s'en préoccuper car, au même instant, il y eut un éclair aveuglant, qui obligea le Maraudeur à fermer les yeux, alors qu'un jet de lumière d'un rouge éclatant jaillissait de leur deux baguettes, et percutèrent les deux Serpentard, abasourdis. 

            Il y eut un bruit sourd, des exclamations étouffés puis plus rien. James se risqua alors à ouvrir les yeux, pour découvrir un spectacle ahurissant.

            «- Whoa, c'est nous qui avons fait ça ? s'étonna-t-il, en découvrant que, non seulement Rogue et Cooper avaient été projetés en arrière et étaient à présent assis dans l'herbe, stupéfaits, mais aussi les autres élèves et… le professeur.

             - On dirait bien… ! approuva, lentement, Harry, visiblement tout aussi sidéré que lui. Désolé, professeur… ! ajouta-t-il, à l'adresse de Van der Break qui affichait une expression intraduisible.

             - Oh, bais non, Mr Galaway ! Fous n'afez pas à l'êdre ! répondit, au bout d'un moment, le professeur, en se relevant, imité par les autres élèves. Z'édait zeulement ein beu inaddentu… ! Che n'aurai jamais bensé gue tes zeunes gomme fous buissent n'afoir  augune indéragdifidé ! » [_sdt__ : Vous n'avez pas à l'être. C'était seulement un peu inattendu. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que des jeunes comme vous puissent n'avoir aucune interactivité_. ]

            Les deux échangèrent un regard, sous celui abasourdi des autres élèves.

            «- Nous n'avons aucune interactivité ? s'étonna James, stupéfait, qui, commençait à comprendre les fins de phrases du professeur, même s'il était un peu "largué" durant le reste de la phrase.

             - En evvet ! acquiesça le professeur. Et, zoze édranche, z'est gue, au gondraire, fotre sympiose édait delle gue za a tégublé la buizzanze te fotre sordilège ! » [ _sdt__ : En effet ! Et, chose étrange, c'est que, au contraire, votre symbiose était telle que ça a décuplé la puissance de votre sortilège _!]

            Il y eut une légère agitation parmi les élèves, puis Amy leva la main.

            «- Ja, Miss O'Gonnor !

             - Euh, professeur, pourrait-on récupérer nos baguettes à présent ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

             - Ah, oui, fos baqueddes ! répéta le professeur, avant de désigner la pelouse. Pien zûr gue oui… ! »

            James, suivant son regard, réalisa alors, avec étonnement, qu'un petit tas de baguettes s'amoncelait à leurs pieds. Les autres élèves s'avancèrent et entreprirent de rechercher leur baguette respective parmi les nombreux items magiques.

            « Félicitation les gars ! leur glissa Sirius, l'air stupéfait. C'était vraiment impressionnant… ! » ajouta-t-il, tout en retrouvant sa baguette (qu'il avait gravé d'un S.B. assez explicite).

            Les deux intéressés sourirent légèrement, mais James restait perplexe. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il ait une telle complicité avec Harry ? Ce genre de cas n'arrivaient que très rarement, et certainement pas avec des étudiants… ! Et pourtant… ! Et puis, tous les petits phénomènes inexpliqués qui se passaient dès qu'il avait un contact aussi infime soit-il avec Harry… ! 

            Il revint à la réalité lorsque le professeur recommença à parler.

            « Bour zedde magnivigue berformanze, che fous tonne fingt boints bour Gryvvontor et fous boufez enlefer les pracelets ! Et fous aussi Mr Rogue et Mizz Cooper ! » [_sdt__ : Pour cette magnifique performance, je vous donne vingt points pour Gryffondor et vous pouvez enlever les bracelets ! Et vous aussi Mr Rogue et Miss Cooper_ !]

            Les deux Gryffondor enlevèrent leur bracelet avec soulagement et rejoignirent les autres élèves qui les fixaient toujours d'un air stupéfait.

            « Sirius Black et Remus Lupin… ! appela alors le professeur. Vaze à Atrian Nodd et Dhomas Afery ! » [_sdt__ : Sirius Black et Remus Lupin face à Adrian Nott et Thomas Avery_]

* * * * *

            Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rentrée des classes, et les Maraudeurs se tenaient étonnamment tranquille, à la stupeur, mais aussi à la méfiance, générale… En fait, même les Serpentard ne faisaient rien…, si bien que la vie à l'école prit rapidement une tournure des plus monotones… ! Les élèves s'adaptèrent vite à cette routine bien trop tranquille… ! 

            Pourtant, chez les Gryffondor, l'ambiance était toujours un peu incertaine…, entre Sirius qui continuait à ruminer aux meilleures façon de se venger de Lily, James qui passait plus de temps à rêvasser ou à élaborer diverses stratégies en vue des matchs de Quidditch de l'année, Remus qui restait fidèle à lui-même et Peter qui restait aussi étrange que depuis la rentrée, les Maraudeurs étaient dans leur phase "d'attente"… ! Ils attendaient juste le bon moment pour agir…, d'autant plus qu'ils profitaient de ces occasions pour poursuivre la réalisation de…"leur projet" !

            Sinon, Lily restait, néanmoins, sur ces gardes, vis-à-vis du calme relatif des quatre énergumènes de Poudlard, et, si les choses semblaient s'être légèrement améliorée entre les deux Préfets-en-Chef, ils en restaient toujours au statu-quo ! Autrement dit, ils se contentaient de s'éviter et de ne pas s'adresser la parole…

            Ce soir-là, après une bonne journée de cours, Harry, assis dans un fauteuil près du feu, parcourait avec intérêt les chapitres quatre et cinq de "_Comment devenir un Animagus en dix leçons_ ?", comme le lui avait suggéré James. 

            « Harry ! »

            L'intéressé leva les yeux de son livre, pour remarquer que Sirius, assis à une table en compagnie de James, lui faisait signe de venir. Intrigué, Harry quitta son fauteuil, tout en marquant sa page, et rejoignit les deux Maraudeurs.

            «- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

             - Tu te souviens que la sélection pour compléter l'équipe de Quidditch à lieu demain… ? demanda Sirius.

             - Oui, bien sûr ! confirma Harry. Pourquoi ?

             - Et bien, Jamsie vient d'avoir la liste des candidats postulants pour l'un ou l'autre des deux postes… !

             - On a dix élèves potentiels pour la place de Poursuiveur, et cinq pour celle de Batteur… ! précisa James. Si bien qu'on essaye d'établir des pronostics pour demain, et essayer de se faire une idée, déjà, de qui pourrait convenir à ces postes…. !

             - Alors, on se demanderait si tu accepterai de nous aider… !

             - Euh, bien sûr… ! Mais je ne risque pas de vous être d'un très grand secours… ! »

            Néanmoins, il se joignit aux deux Maraudeurs et leur séance d'estimation se changea rapidement en une séance de fous rires après que Sirius ait commencé à raconter une blague qu'ils avaient fait, trois ans plus tôt, à l'un des prétendants au poste de Poursuiveur.

* * * * *

            Les sélections des joueurs, commencées à quatorze heures tapantes, avaient été rondement menées et quatorze prétendants aux deux postes vacances s'étaient succédés, les uns après les autres. James, en tant que Capitaine, Harry ainsi que le professeur McGonagall, avaient passés près de quatre heures, installés dans les tribunes, à observer, avec plus ou moins d'intérêt les différents candidats.

            Pour une question de gestion du temps, il avait été prévu que Elvire se charge, durant les dix minutes imparties, de mettre les Poursuiveurs Potentiels et tester ainsi l'efficacité de chacun d'eux non seulement dans les passes mais aussi mais aussi leur capacité à marquer le plus de buts possibles, et cela quelques soit leur position par rapport au but, tout en évitant le Cognard que leur envoyait, à l'occasion, Sirius. Après chaque passage, les joueurs de l'équipe s'étaient rassemblés pour exprimer leur opinion sur l'élève… ! Et il en avait été de même pour les cinq Batteurs potentiels qui, eux, avaient été pris en charge par Sirius qui avait testé, leur capacité à protéger Elvire (qui avait bien aimablement acceptée de "servir de cobaye") du Cognard qu'il s'amusait à envoyer le plus fort possible. Après avoir annoncés aux quatorze élèves qu'ils pouvaient partir et qu'ils auraient les résultats dans la soirée, qu'ils avaient tous très bien participés mais que seuls deux d'entre eux intègreraient l'équipe (les formules d'usage dans l'ensemble), James rassembla, une nouvelle fois ses coéquipiers, pour une dernière délibération.

            «- Aucun n'était vraiment satisfaisant… ! commenta Elvire, les bras croisés, adossée à l'une des hautes tours qui constituaient les tribunes. Mais, en ce qui me concerne, je pense que, seul Hunter pourrait faire figure honorable, en tant que Poursuiveur… ! Ses passes sont un peu brouillonnes mais, avec un peu d'entraînement, il pourrait être un bon élément… !

             - Et il a encore largement le temps de s'améliorer… ! approuva James, songeur. Il n'est qu'en troisième année… et il pourrait faire une bonne recrue, d'autant plus qu'il a un jeu assez fluide, et il est plutôt efficace dans ses tirs… ! Sur cinq tirs, il en a marqué quatre… contre François, c'est pas mal… ! ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers leur Gardien qui lui sourit en retour. Mais White avait aussi un bon jeu… !

             - Il n'a pas la gnaque… ! intervint Sirius.

             - La quoi ? s'étonnèrent, en cœur, les autres en le fixant avec des yeux ronds.

             - Ben quoi, vous ne connaissez pas cette expression… ? rétorqua Sirius. Il n'est pas motivé si vous préférez… ! Ca sautait aux yeux qu'il avait plus l'air de faire une corvée que de s'amuser… ! Or l'un des principes de notre équipe est avant tout de s'amuser… ! Le Quidditch est, avant tout, un jeu… ! »

            Et la discussion se poursuivit durant près de deux heures et le soleil déclinait déjà à l'horizon lorsque les cinq joueurs et leur responsable regagnèrent le château.

            «- Mr Potter… ! l'interpella McGonagall alors que les cinq adolescent prenaient le chemin de la Tour de Gryffondor. Je vous laisse vous charger d'annoncer la constitution définitive de l'équipe et…, tant que j'y pense, une réunion des Préfets et Préfets-en-Chef aura lieu à la fin du mois… ! ajouta-t-elle sur un nom lourd en sous-entendu avant de partir en direction de son bureau.

             - Oh, supeeer ! ironisa James alors que, en compagnie de Sirius et Harry, il repartait en direction de la Tour de Gryffondor, les autres les ayant distancés. Une réunion… ! Je me demande bien ce que sera l'ordre du jour cette fois… !

             - Mais, pour l'instant, tu as encore deux semaines avant cette réunion ! répliqua Harry.

             - Ouais… ! Et, pour l'instant, Jamsie, tu ferais bien de te préoccuper surtout de ta liste définitive… ! » renchérit Sirius, désignant le parchemin que son ami tenait à la main.

* * * * *

            « POTTER ! »

            Ce cri interrompit le silence le plus complet dans la Salle Commune et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui venait de libérer le passage à une Lily Evans plutôt contrariée. 

            Apercevant les Maraudeurs qui discutaient dans un coin, à l'écart, elle se précipita vers eux.

            «- Ah enfin, te voilà ! s'exclama Lily, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, en s'arrêtant près de James qui l'observait, un petit sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

             - Pourrai-je savoir ce que me vaut ta petite visite ? demanda James, calmement, alors que Sirius ricanait derrière lui.

             - Aurais-tu oublié que nous avons réunion ce soir ? rétorqua-t-elle, sèchement.

             - Réunion ? Quelle réunio… oh mince ! La réunion ! Je l'avais complètement oublié… !

             - C'est ce que j'avais crû comprendre… ! ironisa la Préfète-en-Chef. Mais on a encore le temps d'y être à l'heure si tu te bouges, Potter ! »

            James soupira mais consentit à quitter la Salle Commune en sa compagnie, alors que des murmures s'élevaient parmi les autres élèves qui avaient assistés à la scène.

            Les deux Préfets-en-Chef ne prononcèrent pas le moindre mot alors qu'ils gagnaient un tableau du deuxième étage qui représentait une "réunion de l'Ordre du Merlin", d'après la légende de la peinture où une douzaine de vieux sorciers discutaient avec animation.

            «- Plume de merle ! lança, distraitement, Lily, en ignorant les protestations des personnages peints qui se plaignaient ainsi du manque de respect que montraient les jeunes pour oser les interrompre de la sorte mais le tableau pivota néanmoins, révélant ainsi l'accès à la salle de réunion des Préfets et Préfets-en-Chef et où tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, y comprit celui amusé de Dumbledore et le regard réprobateur des responsables des quatre maisons. Excusez-nous pour le retard… ! lâcha, d'un ton raide, Lily.

             - Ah, Mr Potter et Miss Evans, vous tombez bien, j'allais justement ouvrir la séance… ! commenta Dumbledore avec un léger sourire. Prenez donc place… ! »

            Les deux étudiants obéirent, non sans un regard noir de Lily à l'adresse de son condisciple, alors qu'ils prenaient place dans les confortables fauteuils de la salle.

            « Bien ! commença alors Dumbledore. Maintenant que nous sommes enfin au complet, j'aimerai aborder directement la raison de votre convocation… ! Je ne pense pas qu'il me soit nécessaire de vous rappeler, une fois encore les rôles qui vous sont, en tant que responsables de l'ordre et de la discipline aux seins de vos camarades de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, confiés, et en tant qu'intermédiaire entre les membres de votre maison et vos responsables ici présents… ! ajouta-t-il en désignant les quatre professeurs qui étaient assis de part et d'autre du vieux sorcier. Donc, j'aborderai directement le deuxième sujet de cette réunion… ! Cette année, exceptionnellement, et en accord avec les professeurs Chourave, Flitwick, McGonagall et Krayak, j'ai crû bon d'instaurer, à titre exceptionnel, un bal de Halloween… ! »

            Les Préfets et Préfets-en-Chef échangèrent un regard enthousiaste, mais restèrent silencieux, laissant ainsi le directeur continuer.

            « Je sais que vous avez tous d'autres préoccupations, principalement scolaire, mais j'espère pouvoir compter sur votre aide, chacun de vous ici présents, pour nous aider à organiser une fête qui se voudra la plus mémorable possible… ! Les temps étant dures ces derniers temps, j'ai pensé que ce ne pourrait qu'être favorable à chacun et Halloween est une excellente opportunité ! »

            Il y eut quelques murmures parmi les Préfets et Préfets-en-Chef. Visiblement, la plupart d'entre eux approuvaient la décision de leur directeur. Lily leva la main (sûrement plus par réflexe qu'autre chose vu qu'elle ne risquait pa s'interrompre qui que ce soit).

            «- Oui, Miss Evans ? demanda le directeur.

             - Eh bien, professeur, bien que je ne désapprouve aucunement cette idée de bal de Halloween, il me semble que l'organisation d'une telle fête nécessite beaucoup de temps et constitue un investissement matériel important ! Or, nous n'avons qu'un mois et quelques jours pour mener à bien cette entreprise… !

             - En effet… ! acquiesça le vieux directeur, amusé par la remarque de la Préfète-en-Chef. Mais je suis sûr que, avec l'aide des professeurs et de votre dynamisme et votre imagination sûrement débordante d'adolescents insouciants, nous devrions parvenir à mener à bien l'organisation de ce bal, dans les délais… ! Mais, si vous le voulez bien, nous passerons, à présent à la répartition des tâches et à vos suggestions ! »

* * * * *

            Le mois d'octobre était déjà bien entamé et aucun élève n'avait vu le temps passé, et surtout pas James qui, non seulement devait gérer les entraînements de son équipe, en vue de leur premier match qui, le 25 octobre, les opposerait aux Serdaigle…, mais il devait aussi tenir compte de l'imminence de la prochaine pleine lune et donc planifier la prochaine sortie Animagus des Maraudeurs…, continuer la Carte du Maraudeur qui approchait du terme de sa réalisation…, et participer à la gestion des achats en vue du Bal de Halloween…, en compagnie de Lily… ! Et tout cela en suivant les cours… !

            Ca faisait beaucoup de choses à gérer en même temps, d'autant plus que le cas de Harry l'intriguait plus que jamais… Il n'avait toujours pas trouver une explication au fait que sa médaille l'ait brûlé (car c'était effectivement ça qui l'avait brûlé, comme venait le lui confirmer la petite marque écarlate qui continuait à marquer sa peau, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait la médaille)… ! Et il devait aussi, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, essayer de comprendre l'étrange comportement de Peter… ! Essayer de ne pas envenimer la situation avec Lily… Et tenter de retarder la mise en application de "l'idée de génie" que Sirius avait eu une semaine plus tôt pour se venger de la gifle (pourtant méritée) que la Préfète-en-Chef lui avait administré ! Surtout que l'approche de la nuit de pleine lune rendait Remus bien plus irritable, ce qui n'arrangeait vraiment pas les choses… ! Harry, quand à lui, râlait à la perspective que ce ne serait pas encore ce mois-ci qu'il pourrait accompagner les Maraudeurs dans son escapade nocturne…

            Ce soir-là, James, vautré dans un fauteuil de la grande salle, complètement éreinté, écoutait distraitement les propos de Harry assis, en tailleur sur le tapis, près de la cheminée. Remus, lui, était allé se coucher, pour essayer de compenser la nuit blanche qu'il se ferait le lendemain et l'épuisement qu'entraînerait, inévitablement, sa transformation mensuelle en loup-garou… ! Sirius et Peter, eux, avaient mystérieusement disparus depuis près de deux heures. 

            Harry, dans un premier temps, lui avait proposé de faire ses devoirs pour lui (pour s'occuper)…, ce qu'il avait fait en un peu plus d'une heure… ! Mais, constatant que les autres ne revenaient toujours pas, les deux garçons avaient commencés à discuter de l'entraînement d'Animagus de Harry, et celui-ci, d'ailleurs, avait finalement entreprit de lui raconter le rêve qu'il avait fait la veille et dont, pour la première fois, il s'en rappelait pratiquement dans tous ses détails…

* * * * *

_Des arbres, des arbres partout, à perte de vue… L'obscurité rend les lieux encore plus lugubres, menaçants, étouffants. Un mouvement soudain. Des bruits de pas, quelqu'un qui avance précipitamment._

_            Un bipède…_

_            Cette pensée traverse l'esprit rusé de la créature qui, précautionneusement, s'avance, de sorte qu'elle aperçoit, fugitivement, en contrebas, une mince silhouette qui court entre les arbres._

_            Une proie facile… ! Et intéressante… !_

_            Il serait facile d'en finir avec ce "bipède", mais la créature qui l'observe ne bouge pas, hésitante. Elle n'amorce pas un geste agressif envers le jeune homme qui se trace un chemin au cœur de cette forêt où bien des gens n'oseraient pas s'aventurer. Elle se contente de le suivre, silencieusement._

_            Tu ne dois pas céder à tes instincts… ! intervient une autre voix. Tu dois être plus fort qu'eux… ! Il va avoir besoin de ton aide… ! Pour trouver ce qu'il est… !_

_            Pourquoi faire ?_

_            Il est seul, il l'a toujours été… ! Sa personnalité s'accorde avec la tienne… !_

_            La créature continue à suivre, passant lestement d'un arbre à l'autre, sans un son, ce qu'elle considère comme une "proie", se rapprochant peu à peu de la silhouette qui cours en dessous d'elle. _

_            Il ne manque pas de courage pour s'aventurer jusque là… !_

_            Ça n'en fait aucun doute… ! Il en a plus que quiconque peut l'imaginer… !_

_            Le bipède s'arrête, à l'entrée d'une clairière, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. La créature, se fondant dans l'ombre des arbres, les yeux étincelants, se fige sur une large branche, observant plus en détail le jeune homme. _

_            Vas-y ! C'est le moment où jamais… !_

_            La créature ne bouge pas d'un poil, assise sur la branche, réfléchissant rapidement. Le jeune sorcier en contre-bas reste toujours immobile, semblant attendre quelque chose…_

_            Il sens que quelque chose doit se passer ici… ! Il sait que tu dois aller le trouver… ! En ce lieu… !_

_            Tu penses vraiment que c'est le bon choix… ?_

_            J'en suis persuadé… ! Alors, fait ce que tu as à faire… !_

_            La créature hésite un instant, usant de tous ses sens pour guetter les plus infimes mouvements qui troublent la forêt, tout en réfléchissant intensément. Finalement, elle prend sa décision et descend lestement de l'arbre où elle était perchée, se réceptionnant souplement sur le tapis d'herbe._

_            Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi… ! Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne te décevra pas… !_

_            N'en fait pas trop si tu ne veux pas que je change d'avis… ! grogne la créature, en s'arrêtant. Et je me demande pourquoi je continuer à t'écouter… !_

_            Son interlocuteur éclate de rire._

_            Pour ça, personne ne le sait… ! Peut-être parce que tu sais que j'ai raison, ou que je ne te laisserai pas tranquille tant que tu n'auras pas cédé… !_

* * * * *

            En tout cas, James ne se rappelait pas avoir fait de rêves aussi étrange, lorsqu'il essayait de devenir un Animagus… ! En fait, ni Sirius ni Peter n'avait présenté de rêve similaire à celui que venait de lui raconter Harry… ! Et pourquoi arrivait-il à imaginer aussi facilement les moindre détails de ce rêve de Harry… ? Pourquoi pouvait-il se faire une représentation aussi nette que s'il y avait lui même participé, des propos de Harry… ?

            Il revint brutalement à la réalité lorsque la porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit sur un Sirius qui esquissait un sourire satisfait suivit d'un Peter à l'air mitigé. 

            «- Où est-ce que vous étiez passés… ? s'enquit James, soudain mieux réveillé que jamais.

             - On était partit faire un tour… ! répondit, évasivement, Sirius. C'est tout… ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais me coucher ! ajouta-t-il en baillant. Demain, une dure journée nous attend… ! »

            Sur ce, il fila vers le dortoir, suivit par Peter.

            « On devrait faire de même… ! suggéra finalement Harry. Tu as une tête épouvantable et une bonne nuit de sommeil ne pourra que t'être favorable… ! continua-t-il en jetant un regard à James qui esquissa une petite grimace. Surtout étant donné que demain soir, vous risquez de ne pas pouvoir beaucoup dormir… ! »

            James acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se leva.

            «- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que l'un d'entre nous reste avec toi demain soir… ? demanda-t-il.

             - Non, c'est bon, je t'assure… ! Vous ne serez pas trop de trois pour occuper Remus si quelque chose venait à mal se passer… ! » répliqua Harry, alors que tous deux gagnaient, à leur tour, le dortoir des garçons.

* * * * *

            «- Argh, bon sang, mais où est-elle passé ? s'énerva Sirius, le lendemain matin, farfouillant parmi toutes ses affaires qu'il avait jeté en vrac, tout autour de lui.

             - Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Patmol ? s'étonna James, en sortant alors de la salle de bain.

             - Sa baguette… ! répondit Remus. Il se trouve que monsieur l'avait hier soir, dans sa poche, avant de partir et que, ce matin, il ne l'a pas trouvé… !

             - Bah, elle ne doit pas être loin, ta baguette, Sirius ! intervint Peter, qui regardait sous le lit de Sirius. J'ai aussi égaré la mienne et c'est pas pour autant que je pique ma crise… !

             - Oui, mais toi, tu passes ton temps à égarer ta baguette… ! riposta Sirius.

             - D'accord, c'est vrai que ça m'arrive souvent…, mais jusque là, j'ai toujours fini par la retrouver, alors… ! Beurk ! s'exclama Peter, en en sortant une moitié de sandwich sur lequel s'était développé un exemple impressionnant de moisissure. 

             - Patmol, tu devrais envisager de faire plus souvent le ménage sous ton lit ! plaisanta James, en nouant sa cravate. Mais je suis sûr que ta baguette doit être dans ce foutoir… ! ajouta-t-il, désignant d'un signe de tête le capharnaüm disséminé à travers une bonne partie du dortoir.

             - Ou, j'y pense, Sirius ! reprit Peter. Tu l'as peut-être perdu en revenant de ton… !

             - Ca m'étonnerait… ! le coupa, un peu trop précipitamment, Sirius, ce qui éveilla la méfiance des deux autres.

             - Patmol, dis-moi, pourrait-on savoir ce que tu as fait, exactement, hier soir… ?

             - Vous le verrez, très bientôt, par vous-même… ! rétorqua, simplement, Sirius avec un grand sourire quelque peu sadique sur les bords.

             - Patmol… ! Ne me dis pas que… que tu as… ? s'inquiéta alors James, pris par un mauvais pressentiment. Tu n'as pas fait ta blague à Evans, j'espère ? »

            Au même instant la porte s'ouvrit sur un Harry, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

            «- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'étonna James, interloqué.

             - Et bien…, j'ai une bonne… et une mauvaise nouvelle… ! commenta Harry. Vous préférez que je commence par laquelle ?

             - La bonne… ! répondirent, en chœur, Sirius, qui l'observait d'un air intrigué, et James.

             - Et bien, j'ai retrouvé les baguettes de Sirius et Peter… ! annonça Harry, en sortant les deux items magiques de sa poche, avant de les tendre à leur propriétaire respectif.

             - Merci ! s'exclama Sirius, en récupérant gaiement sa baguette. Et… où était-elle… ?

             - Ben, c'est justement ça la mauvaise nouvelle, Sirius… ! avoua Harry en se passant la main sur la nuque. C'était McGonagall qui les avait… ! Je l'ai croisée, tout à l'heure et elle avait l'air plutôt fâchée… ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait, mais elle veux vous voir, Peter et toi, à son bureau…, tout de suite… ! »

            Peter pâlit, et Sirius perdit son entrain.

            « Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête ! » intervint, philosophiquement, Remus.

            Constatant qu'ils n'obtiendraient aucun soutient de leurs amis, Sirius et Peter se décidèrent à quitter le dortoir pour se rendre au bureau de la professeur de Métamorphose.

            « S'ils ont bien fait ce que je pense, on risque d'avoir de sacrés problèmes avec Evans… ! » marmonna James.

* * * * *

            James, Harry et Remus étaient dans la Grande Salle lorsque Sirius et Peter arrivèrent, l'air sombre.

            «- Alors ? demanda Remus, curieux de ce que la directrice-adjointe avait pû leur réserver, lorsque les deux garçons les eurent rejoints.

             - Un sermon magistral, quarante points de moins pour Gryffondor et quatre heures de retenue, demain soir, dans la Forêt Interdite pour Peter et moi… ! maugréa Sirius. Et le comble, c'est que Evans n'a rien… ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça n'a pas marché… ! Ca aurait dû pourtant… ! »

            En effet, la jeune fille, attablée avec ses deux amis un peu plus loin, discutait avec entrain et restait fidèle à elle-même… Et elle ne semblait pas fâchée…, au grand soulagement de James.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *__

            Eh oui, comme certains l'auront peut-être remarqué, la façon de parler de Van der Break est inspirée du Dr Geyser (FF8) mais quelque peu exagéré ! J'ai trouvé que ça mettrait une petite touche originale dans ma fic… ! ^__^ Alors, dites-moi, honnêtement, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de lui ?__

            Et voilà, ce chapitre est fini… ! Et il est franchement pas génial… ! Mais c'était une transition indispensable pour "planter le décor" du chapitre suivant, qui se passe le soir de la retenue de Sirius et Peter… Très bientôt, le **_chapitre 19 : Dans la forêt interdite_**

Alors, comme je suis gentille, et que ce chapitre était (beaucoup) plus court que les précédents, je vous met un petit extrait… ! ^__^

            "[…] _Cela devait faire une bonne heure, au moins, qu'ils _(nda : Harry et James)_ marchaient et tous deux ne s'étaient parlés qu'à peu d'occasion, marchant côte à côte. Harry n'avait pas beaucoup (voir même aucun) de bons souvenirs de ses expéditions dans la forêt interdite mais…_

_            Un craquement derrière eux leur fit tendre l'oreille, aux aguets, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça le moindre mot. Un autre moment de silence s'écoula, alors qu'ils continuaient à s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la noirceur des sous-bois, plus vigilants que jamais._ […]"

            Eh, eh, j'm'arrête là… ! J'ai longtemps hésitée sur l'extrait à mettre mais j'ai finalement optée pour celui-là… ! A votre avis…, qu'est-ce que c'est… ?

            Pour l'info, le chapitre 19 fait, lui, une trentaine de page et il attend plus qu'à être posté… !


	20. Dans la Foret Interdite

Salut ! Bon, je n'avais pas prévu de le mettre aujourd'hui, mais suite à une demande de quelques personnes et étant donné que ce chapitre était déjà tapé !

            Ah ! J'avais hâte de le mettre celui-là de chapitre (en plus du 21 et de quelques autres qui arriveront prochainement… !) En tout cas, je pense qu'il devrait vous plaire… !

            Tout d'abord, ce chapitre est dédié à : **_Vi_** (pour ses suggestions et commentaires et pour son aide qui m'est toujours précieuse), à **_Lyrashin_** (aussi pour ses suggestions !) et… à **_Kamala_** (tu comprendras vite pourquoi je pense… !)

Ensuite, un **_gros_** merci, pour leur review, à : **Lyrashin****, Mimi-la-Pro** (tu vois, je l'ai fait), **Mimi, Nymoue, Kamala, Tiffany, Melepha **et** Miya Black**

            Sinon, comme toujours :

**_Le Disclaimer _**: Rien n'est à moi (à part l'histoire et quelques personnages) mais à JKR...!

**_Titre_** : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe

**_Auteur_** : Cécilia

**_Chapitre _**: 19-Dans la Forêt Interdite… Sirius et Peter étant en retenue et Remus à l'infirmerie, James entraîne Harry dans la Forêt Interdite, pour aller y tenir compagnie aux deux autres Maraudeurs… ! Mais tous deux font une rencontre quelque peu mouvementée et la petite vadrouille tourne mal… ! La suite, vous le verrez par vous-même… !

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic… alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

            Céc.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chapitre 19 : Dans la Forêt Interdite 

            Deux filles de sixième année quittèrent la Salle Commune, au grand soulagement des deux élèves de septième année qui, près de la cheminée faisaient semblant de travailleur sur un devoir de Divination qu'ils devaient rendre deux jours plus tard.

            Une fois que les deux sixième année eurent disparut dans les escaliers en colimaçon menant aux dortoirs des filles, James se leva, froissant son parchemin qu'il jeta dans la cheminée où brûlait un feu vif.

            « C'est bon, on peut y aller… ! lança James, tout en jetant un bref regard à sa montre, alors que Harry se levait à son tour. Tant que la voie est libre… ! »

            Sur ce, il sortit la cape d'invisibilité de sa poche et tous deux disparurent sous l'item magique, après s'être assuré que la pièce était belle et bien déserte, avant de quitter la Tour de Gryffondor. Tous deux parvinrent, finalement jusqu'au perron du château. Là, ils enlevèrent la cape que son propriétaire plia soigneusement avant de la remettre dans sa poche. 

            « Il est vingt-deux heures trente ! annonça James, jetant à nouveau un regard à sa montre. Sirius et Peter ont encore un peu moins de deux heures de retenue… ! »

            Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et tous deux gagnèrent le Parc, en direction de la masse sombre et menaçante de la Forêt Interdite qui se dressait, de l'autre côté de la vaste étendue de pelouse baignée par la lueur tamisée de la lune qui entamait sa phase décroissante à la suite de la pleine lune de la veille.

            Tous deux marquèrent un bref arrêt à la lisière de la forêt et James jeta un regard à Harry qui restait impassible. Le Maraudeur ne pût s'empêcher d'être stupéfait par le calme dont son camarade faisait preuve et ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds. Finalement, ils se remirent en marche et s'engagèrent sous le couvert des arbres.

            «- Personne, pas même Hagrid, ne connaît la forêt mieux que nous… ! commenta, calmement, James, au bout d'un moment de marche silencieuse. 

 - Ah… ! Mais, dis-moi, comment comptes-tu retrouver Sirius et Peter la-dedans ? »

            C'était une bonne question…, car James n'avait qu'une vague idée de l'endroit où ils pourraient trouver les deux autres Maraudeurs.

            « Quand on est en retenue dans la forêt, Hagrid nous emmène toujours au même endroit… ! » commenta James, s'efforçant de se montrer le plus convainquant possible, même si lui-même n'en était pas totalement convaincu.

            Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, l'air peu convaincu, et un autre moment de silence s'instaura, alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers le cœur de la forêt, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans ses sombres et menaçantes profondeurs, avec, pour seul éclairage, la pâle lumière émise par leur baguette respective.

            James savait, par expérience, que, dans de telles situation, la discussion était la meilleure des solutions pour calmer son angoisse. Quand on a peur, il vaut mieux s'occuper l'esprit en se concentrant sur la discussion… ! Mais, le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi dire et il en fut reconnaissant à son camarade lorsqu'il prit la parole.

            «- Il paraît qu'il y a toute sorte de créatures aussi dangereuses les unes que les autres ici ? intervint Harry. C'est vrai… ?

 - Oui… ! confirma James qui ne pût s'empêcher de songer qu'il aurait, tout de même, pût trouver un autre sujet de conversation. On y trouve surtout des loups, des licornes et des vampires… !

 - Oh, ça promet… ! »

            Tous deux replongèrent dans le mutisme.

* * * * *

            Cela devait faire une bonne heure, au moins, qu'ils marchaient et tous deux ne s'étaient parler qu'à peu d'occasion, marchant côte à côte. Harry n'avait pas beaucoup (voir même aucun) de bons souvenirs de ses expéditions dans la forêt interdite mais…

            Un craquement derrière eux leur fit tendre l'oreille, aux aguets, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça le moindre mot. Un autre moment de silence s'écoula, alors qu'ils continuaient à s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la noirceur des sous-bois, plus vigilants que jamais. Mais Harry marqua soudain un bref temps d'arrêt lorsque, à la lueur de sa baguette, il aperçut un petit groupe d'araignées qui tentaient, en file indienne, de sortir du faisceau lumineux que l'item magique projetait.

            "Suivez les araignées !"

            Les paroles de Hagrid revinrent à l'esprit de l'adolescent, qui frémit au souvenir de la fosse aux araignées. Non, ils ne devaient pas déjà en être aussi près…

            Il se reprit, surprenant le regard en coin que lui adressait James et un autre instant s'écoula, toujours aussi silencieux. Enfin, un silence relatif, perpétuellement troublé par les bruits de la forêt. Tous deux avaient, à présent, quittés le sentier, avançant, toujours sans un mot, dans l'obscurité, plus tendus que jamais, tressaillant au moindre craquement insolite. Soudain, James s'arrêta, l'air interloqué.

            «- Tiens, je ne connais pas cet endroit… ! marmonna-t-il.

 - Mais je croyais que vous connaissiez la forêt mieux que quiconque ? rétorqua Harry, d'une voix au ton incertain.

 - Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on connaît la forêt par cœur… ! Parce que, là, je dois bien admettre qu'on n'est jamais venus ici…, pas même lors de nos balades de pleine lune… ! » avoua James, levant sa baguette au dessus de sa tête, pour étendre un peu plus le rayon d'action de la lumière qu'elle projetait.

            Harry sentit son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il faisait de même. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cet endroit. Un bruissement à ses pieds lui fit songer que, à sa place, Ron aurait déjà paniqué… Il abaissa cependant, par acquis de conscience, sa baguette, pour apercevoir des dizaines et des dizaines de petites araignées qui grouillaient à leur pieds. James, occupé à regardé autour de lui, ne semblait pas les avoir remarquées.

            « Eh, vu qu'on est là…, si on allait y jeter un œil ? » suggéra ce dernier, l'air enthousiaste à la perspective de nouvelles découvertes et semblant avoir totalement oublié le but premier de leur présence dans la forêt.

            Harry allait répondre quand un craquement de mauvaise augure retentit, un peu plus loin devant eux, les faisant tressaillir.

            «- A l'endroit exact où devait se trouver l'entrée du repère d'Aragog et toute sa "petite" famille ! songea Harry en repensant à la fois où il s'était aventuré dans la forêt en seconde année. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… ! ajouta-t-il, à l'adresse de James qui fronça les sourcils.

 - Pourquoi ?

 - J'ai… un mauvais pressentiment… ! » souffla Harry, regardant droit devant lui, attentif au plus petit mouvement éventuel, scrutant les ténèbres, la baguette à nouveau levée et les sens aux aguets.

            Un nouveau craquement, plus proche cette fois…, un bruissement de plus en plus distinct…, un mouvement, fugitif…, des bruits bizarres, semblables à des cliquetis… ! Cliquetis que Harry avait bien trop eu l'occasion d'entendre, en seconde année. Les Acromantulas étaient de sortie…

            «- Oh, merde… ! siffla Harry. James, faut pas traîner ici… ! ajouta-t-il, en attrapant le Maraudeur par le bras.

 - Pourquoi… ? Qu'est-ce qui… ?

 - Pose pas de question et COURS ! » 

            James ne réfléchit pas et se détourna en catastrophe, talonné par Harry.

            « Ne te retourne pas… ! Ne te retourne pas… ! » cria Harry, alors que, derrière eux, un grognement frustré et cliquetant retentissait derrière eux.

            Les deux adolescents courraient à l'aveuglette, droit devant eux. Harry se retourna brièvement, scrutant l'obscurité derrière eux.

            «- Aaaahhhh…. !

 - James… ! Qu'est-ce qui… ? Aaaahhhh ! »

            Harry venait de tomber dans un trou, dans lequel James avait lui-même disparu, ayant ainsi la réponse à sa question par la même occasion. Il se retrouvèrent à glisser le long d'un tunnel sinueux creusé, grossièrement dans le sol et semblait s'enfoncer, abruptement, dans les profondeurs de la Terre. La chute leur sembla durer une éternité, surtout pour leurs poumons. Ils atterrirent brutalement, sur quelque chose de froid, visqueux et…mouvant ( ?). Harry sentit soudain une vive douleur à la main, mais n'en fit pas grand cas car James reprenait la parole.

            «- Ouf… ! Bonjour la dégringolade… ! grogna-t-il. Sur quoi on est tombés, là ?

 - J'préfère ne pas le savoir… ! soupira Harry. Qui avait un étrange sentiment de déjà vu en repensant à ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il était tombé sur quelque chose, qui s'était révélé être un Filet du Diable, à l'aveuglette. Lumos… ! »

            La lumière qui jaillit de la pièce les aveugla un bref moment, leurs yeux ayant commencés à s'adapter à l'obscurité. Mais, à présent, la pièce était éclairée, révélant un spectacle peu plaisant… Le sol était recouvert de serpents. De toutes les tailles et couleurs possibles et inimaginables, bien que la plupart soient noirs. Ceux-ci s'animèrent, semblant peu apprécier le soudain éclairage. Un sifflement furieux et strident s'éleva dans la pièce.

            « Oh, merde ! » souffla Harry.

            Les deus adolescents reculèrent, pour se retrouver adosser contre une paroi de terre humide, encerclés par les gros serpents noirs, les autres reptiles, plus petits, restant en retrait.

            « Que… ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ces cas là ? » s'inquiéta James.

            Harry grimaça, hésitant. Il ne voyait qu'une seule solution, même s'il ne voulait pas avoir à y recourir… Encore moins devant James. Mais, là, il n'avait pas le choix… !

            «- James, quoi qu'il se passe, ne dit rien, d'accord ?

 - Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui… ?

 - Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard… ! » le coupa Harry.

            James allait dire quelque chose mais il se tut et se figea, alors que Harry avait reprit la parole, mais dans une langue étrange et sifflante, qui avait quelque chose d'angoissant et donnait la chair de poule… ! Mais les serpents se turent sur le champ… ! Harry parlait le fourchelang ! Harry était un Fourchelang… ! Cette constatation fut comme un électrochoc pour James. Harry pouvait parler aux serpents ! Mais comment étais-ce possible, alors que seuls Salazar Serpentard et quelques-uns de ses héritiers en étaient capable ? Et si Harry était… ? Mais non, c'était impossible… ! Jamais le Choixpeau n'aurait envoyé un héritier de Serpentard à Gryffondor… ! Mais le vieux chapeau magique avait longtemps hésité… ! 

            Il fut tiré de ses réflexions, en voyant que les serpents s'étaient, soudain, écartés.

            «- Harry ! lança-t-il d'une voix où se mêlaient méfiance, inquiétude et étonnement.

 - Plus tard… ! coupa-t-il, sèchement. Suis-moi ! »

            James hésita, se demandant jusqu'à quel point il pouvait faire confiance à un Fourchelang, mais quelque chose, au fond de lui, assurait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de l'adolescent et il se décida à le suivre, cependant mal à l'aise. Tous deux passèrent entre deux rangées de serpents qui les observaient tranquillement, et les deux élèves débouchèrent dans un tunnel qui remontait, en pente douce. Tous deux s'y engagèrent, sans un mot, éclairés par leur baguette.

            «- Harry… ! Tu es un… Fourchelang ? parvint, finalement, à demander James.

 - Oui… ! Mais c'est par accident… ! répliqua Harry.

 - Pourquoi… ? Comment ça ? » s'étonna James.

            Harry eut un instant d'hésitation.

            «- Celui qui a tué mes parents m'a transmis, accidentellement, une partie de ses pouvoirs, dont la faculté de parler Fourchelang, en voulant me supprimer… ! lâcha-t-il, péniblement.

 - Oh, mais ça ne te dérange pas d'être un Fourchelang, alors que… ? »

            Harry chancela soudain et se rattrapa tant bien que mal à la paroi.

            «- Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui… ? s'inquiéta James, levant sa baguette.

 - C'est rien ! » murmura Harry, le souffle court, en voulant continuer.

            Mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il serait tombé si James ne l'avait pas retenu.

            «- Merde… ! siffla Harry, les dents serrées.

 - Harry…, qu'est-ce qui… ? s'inquiéta James, en étudiant le teint soudain pâle et les traits crispés de son camarade.

 - Je crois que… j'ai été mordu… par un des serpents… ! murmura Harry, se rappelant la douleur qu'il avait ressentit un peu plus tôt.

 - Oh, bon sang ! »

            James posa la main sur le front de l'adolescent et la retira aussitôt…, il était brûlant… 

            «- Par la barbe de Merlin ! marmonna-t-il. Il manquait plus que ça… ! Il faut que je te sorte d'ici au plus vite…. Tu peux te mettre debout… ?

 - Je… je sais pas, je vais… essayer mais… ! »

            Il se releva, lentement, en s'appuyant contre le mur, mais ses jambes cédèrent à nouveau. James le soutint et passa un bras sous les siens.

            « Appuies-toi sur moi… ! » souffla-t-il.

* * * * *

            Tous deux parvinrent, péniblement, à l'air libre, près d'une clairière que James reconnu, pour l'avoir déjà visité durant une de leurs sorties nocturnes. Mais ils étaient encore loin de Poudlard et le temps pressait. Harry s'affaiblissait progressivement, alors que le venin, s'immisçait un peu plus dans ses veines. Chaque minute comptait et le seul moyen d'arriver rapidement au château était de…

            Il inspira profondément puis, tant bien que mal, hissa son camarade sur son dos.

            « Accroche-toi bien, d'accord ? » lança James.

            Il sentit Harry passer les bras autour de son cou, montrant qu'il était encore assez lucide pour s'exécuter. Sur ce, James se concentra sur sa forme d'Animagus et, bientôt, les sens aiguisés du cerf prirent le dessus sur ses faibles capacités humaines, nullement gêné par le poids de l'adolescent qui se trouvait sur son dos, les bras passés autour de son encolure. Il avança mais se figea tout aussi brutalement. L'odeur de son camarade inconscient lui était curieusement familière… ! Il la connaissait…, mais d'où ? Il en était là dans ses réflexions, lorsqu'il capta d'autres odeurs connues. Il avait trouvé Sirius et Peter… ! Avançant lentement, il finit par les retrouver sur un sentier, Sirius assis contre un arbre, pestant tout en frottant ses pieds endoloris, tandis que Peter jetait des regard anxieux autour d'eux. Il sursauta alors que James apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

            «- Cornedrue… ? s'exclama-t-il, l'air soulagé. Qu'est-ce que… ?

 - Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? s'étonna, à son tour, Sirius, en se levant. Tu es cinglé ou quoi ? Et pourquoi tu l'as emmené ici… ? s'énerva-t-il, en apercevant Harry.

 - James, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » intervint soudain Peter, réalisant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

            Sirius, s'en rendant aussi compte, fit, prudemment, descendre l'adolescent du dos de l'animal qui se hâta de reprendre sa forme humaine.

            «- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? s'inquiéta Sirius, déposant Harry (qui bougeait à peine) sur le sol.

 - J'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, mais il faut que je l'emmène au château de toute urgence… ! Il s'est fait mordre par un serpent et… !

 - Je t'accompagne… ! décida Sirius. Tu crois que tu pourrai, sous ta forme de cerf, nous porter, Harry et moi, jusqu'à l'école ?

 - Avec Peter, ça devrait être possible… ! répliqua James. Parce que, désolé Sirius, mais un grand dadais comme toi est, tout de même, plus lourd qu'un petit gabarit comme Peter ou un poids plume comme Harry… ! »

* * * * *

            Pantelants, dix minutes plus tard, un gros chien noir et un cerf atteignirent le seuil du château. Sirius, reprenant sa forme humaine, souleva le corps inerte de Harry et aida Peter à quitter le dos de James qui reprit, lui aussi, sa forme humaine.

            «- Ca va vraiment pas… ! commenta Peter, prenant le pouls de leur camarade. C'est à peine s'il respire… ! C'était quoi comme serpent… ? s'enquit-il, en spécialiste de Botanique et Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

 - J'ai pas eu trop le temps de voir et il y en avait pour tous les goûts et toutes les couleurs… ! rétorqua James. Mais c'est pas le moment de parler de ça… ! On perd du temps… ! ajouta-t-il, en soulevant à nouveau Harry, le prenant dans ses bras. En tout cas, il n'est vraiment pas lourd pour son âge… ! observa-t-il. Et heureusement d'ailleurs ! »

* * * * *

            «- C'est ma faute ! J'aurai jamais dû lui proposer de m'accompagner… ! s'écria James, frappant rageusement la table du poing.

 - Ce n'est pas en culpabilisant qu'on trouvera un moyen pour le sortir du coma… ! rétorqua Sirius, plongé dans la lecture d'un livre, la tête entre les mains. Surtout qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de temps… ! »

            Deux heures s'étaient écoulées et personne n'avait remarqué que Sirius et Peter n'avaient pas finis leur retenue. Tous trois avaient été rapidement mis à la porte de l'infirmerie après qu'il y eurent déposer Harry. James n'avait pas osé avouer ce qui s'était vraiment passé mais avait juste dit que Harry s'était fait mordre par quelque chose alors qu'ils étaient près de la forêt interdite. Madame Pomfresh ne l'avait pas particulièrement crûe, mais n'avait pas posée de question, trop préoccupée par le fait que la main de son patient avait doublée de volume. Les trois Maraudeurs étaient donc aller faire, en douce, un tour à la Bibliothèque, pour les ramener à la Salle Commune, déserte à cette heure avancée de la nui.

            «- James… ! Au lieu de tourner en rond comme ça, tu nous aiderais beaucoup si tu reconnaissais le type de serpent… ! intervint Peter. Car, s'il est vrai que la rapidité d'action du venin limite le "choix", on a encore en lice une bonne douzaine d'espèces différentes… ! soupira-t-il.

 - Mais je vous dit que j'en sais rien… ! s'énerva James. Il faisait noir et… j'avais d'autres préoccupations que de retenir la particularité de tous les serpents qui s'y trouvaient… !

 - Corny, bon sang… Calme-toi… ! le coupa Sirius. Pourquoi tu te fais autant de souci pour lui… ?

 - Parce que c'est de ma faute s'il s'est fait mordre… !

 - Mais c'est pas en t'énervant comme ça que tu l'aideras… ! répliqua, calmement, Peter, avant de tourner son livre vers son ami. Celui-là… ? demanda-t-il, en désignant un serpent rose et vert.

 - Euh…, non… ! répondit James, après un distrait coup d'œil à ladite page.

 - Bon… ! commenta Peter avant de feuilleter le livre pour s'arrêter à une autre page. Alors, celui-ci, peut-être ?

 - Non… !

 - Celui-là… ?

 - Non… !

 - Alors, celui-ci ? »

* * * * *

            Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées. Sirius dormait, le nez dans un livre et Peter bataillait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

            «- Celui-ci… ? chuchota Peter, en désignant un serpent vert.

 - Non… !

 - Bon, peut-être celui-là, alors ?

 - Euh… ! Non… ! Ah, attends ! Si… ! s'exclama James, reportant toute son attention sur le gros serpent bleu foncé que son ami lui montrait.

 - Tu en es sûr… ? s'exclama Peter, d'une petite voix aiguë, avec espoir, soudain bien réveillé, tout comme Sirius.

 - Euh, en fait, non… ! »

            Peter soupira et se tapa la tête contre le livre.

            «- Jamsie, fait un effort, bon sang… ! grommela Sirius, en se passant la main sur la figure.

 - Ca rime à rien tout ça… ! grinça James, avec mauvaise humeur. On perd du temps pour rien là, et vous êtes crevés… ! Allez vous coucher, tous les deux ! »

* * * * *

            James se réveilla en sursaut, dans un fauteuil de la Salle Commune et en faisant glisser la couverture qui avait été posée sur lui.

            « Qu'est-ce que… ? » marmonna-t-il, en se frottant ses yeux ensommeillés, pour réaliser qu'il n'avait pas, non plus, ses lunettes.

            Tendant instinctivement la main, il les trouva sur une table proche, posées sur un livre…consacré aux reptiles. Les évènements de la soirée lui revinrent à l'esprit.

            « Mince… ! »

            Prenant le livre, il aperçut quelque chose qui en dépassait. Qui que ce soit qui avait été assez prévenant pour faire ça, il avait prit, également, soin de marquer sa page. Interloqué, il le rouvrit là où il en était et tourna la page suivante, qui représentait un gros serpent noir à la tête triangulaire. Ca lui rappela aussitôt ce qui s'était passé quand Harry avait convaincu les serpents de les laisser partir… entre une "haie d'honneur" de gros serpents noirs… ! C'était ça… !!! Parfaitement réveillé, il se plongea avec intérêt dans la lecture des du texte qui accompagnait l'image du reptile "dont le venin, très puissant, pouvait tuer dans les trente-six heures après la morsure et provoquant, dans les heures qui suivent ladite morsure, une forte fièvre, un état comateux, voir des délires dus à la fièvre. Le seul remède existant et connu à ce jour ne se trouve que dans les forêts poussant dans les climats tempérés, dans les quatre jours qui suivent la pleine lune mais reste malgré tout, rare à trouver. Cette plante, appelée communément la "Larme de Lune" semble avoir une préférence pour les trouées humides et végétales, au pied de certains hêtres et ne se trouvant que la nuit."

            « Il me faudra donc y retourner ce soir ! » songea-t-il, tout en réfléchissant intensément aux endroits de la forêt susceptible de rassembler tous les critères. 

Une trouée humide et donc végétale, où se trouvait des hêtres… ! Il n'y en avait pas particulièrement dans la forêt, donc, ça réduirait les possibilités. D'autant plus que la pleine lune avait eu lieu deux jours plus tôt…

* * * * *

            La journée s'était lentement écoulée. James, étant tellement sur les nerfs qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, ni remarquer le regard qui pesa sur lui quasiment toute la journée. Il avait bien essayé d'allé voir Harry mais Pomfresh avait refusé toute visite. En plus de cela, alors qu'il venait de tout expliquer à Sirius et Peter (Remus était encore à l'infirmerie) et que Sirius, imité (sans grand enthousiasme) par Peter, s'était porté volontaire pour l'accompagner, McGonagall leur était "tombée" dessus, indignée par le fait que Sirius et Peter n'avaient pas achevé leur retenue la veille au soir et que, par conséquent, elle leur en donnait une autre pour le soir-même, sous la garde de Rusard. 

            Si bien que ce fut, seul que James quitta son dortoir, ce soir-là, la cape d'invisibilité dans sa poche, pour le cas où, bien qu'il parvienne à quitter le château sans rencontrer qui que ce soit et il s'engagea dans le parc.

            « POTTER… ! »

            James leva les yeux au ciel à cette voix plus que familière, hésitant entre s'arrêter (et, vue le ton qu'elle avait employée, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire) ou continuer (après tout, il était pressé…)

            « POTTER, bon sang ! T'es sourd ou quoi… ? » s'écria Lily, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

            L'adolescent soupira et concéda à s'arrêter, à quelques pas du château et se retourna, lentement, pour voir la Préfète-en-Chef quitter le seuil de l'entrée du château pour s'avancer vivement vers lui.

            «- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Evans… ? grommela James, pas vraiment d'humeur a engagé une conversation qui, de toute façon se présentait déjà sous de mauvais augure.

             - Je viens avec toi… ! » rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, sur un ton plus que catégorique et n'admettant aucune réplique.

            James l'observa avec des yeux ronds, avant de se reprendre.

            «- Hors de question… ! rétorqua-t-il, avant de se détourner et repartir vers la forêt.

             - Eh… ! s'écria Lily, avec colère, en le rattrapant par le bras. Je t'ai dit que je t'accompagne et je le ferai… ! 

             - Je t'ai dit non… ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu tiens absolument à venir ? Après tout, en tant que Préfète-en-Chef… ! riposta James en s'échappant de sa prise et en voulant repartir.

             - Ca te va bien de dire ça alors que, toi-même, tu es Préfet-en-Chef de Gryffondor… ! en le rejoignant à nouveau.

             - Peut-être… ! Mais en tant que Maraudeur, j'm'en fiche un peu des règlements tu vois… ! Alors que toi, Miss perfection-qui-sait-toujours-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde, tu tiens tout d'un coup à me suivre… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tous ces beaux règlements que tu te fais une joie de me rappeler constamment… ? trancha James en haussant les épaules. Sur ce, tu m'excusera mais retourne au château et laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai à faire… ! » conclut-il en la plantant au beau milieu du parc.

            Mais cette dernière n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

            « Bon sang, ça t'arrive d'écouter ce que disent les autres, Potter… ? s'écria-t-elle, exaspérée, en le rejoignant en courant. Je viens avec toi et point barre… ! Fin de la discussion… ! »

            James soupira, quelque peu agacé et se tourna brutalement vers elle.

            «- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

             - T'accompagner… !

             - Et pourquoi… ? demanda-t-il, les bras croisés.

             - Parce que je sais que c'est de ta faute ce qui arrive à Harry et je veux être sûre que tu récupère ce qu'il faut pour le soigner… ! riposta Lily.

             - J'aurai dû m'en douter… ! marmonna-t-il. Et toi, ça t'arrive de me faire confiance ? Bon, alors que les choses soient bien claire… ! Primo, il est hors de question que tu viennes avec moi… ! J'ai pas besoin d'avoir Miss Perfection dans les pattes… ! Secundo, sur ce coup, je travaille solo…, j'ai fait une connerie et j'assume mes responsabilités… ! Tertio, j'irai bien plus vite seul car je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai à faire… ! Et quarto, tu tiendrais pas deux minutes là dedans, alors j'ai pas besoin de m'encombrer d'une fille comme toi… ! »

            Il n'eut même pas le temps de songer à esquiver qu'elle l'avait déjà giflée.

            «- Non mais ça va pas… ? Tu es vraiment barge, toi… !

 - Bon, j'en ai plus qu'assez de toi et de ton petit numéro machiste… ! s'énerva-t-elle. Alors, tu veux mettre les choses au clair… ? Et bien moi aussi… ! Primo, je viens avec toi, quoi que tu en dise… ! Secundo, la vie d'un élève est en jeu donc il est hors de question que tu endosse seul une telle responsabilité… ! Tertio, je suis peut-être une fille mais ça serai mal me connaître que de dire que je te traînerai dans les pattes… ! Et quarto, tu la ferme et on a assez perdu de temps comme ça… ! » conclut-elle, voyant qu'il allait dire quelque chose.

            Il fronça les sourcils, voulut dire autre chose, se ravisa et leva, finalement, les yeux au ciel.

            «- Je suppose que tu me laissera pas tranquille tant que je n'aurai pas accepté… ! marmonna-t-il.

             - De toute façon, je ne te laisse pas le choix… ! rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

             - Dans ce cas, tu peux venir mais, j'te préviens d'office… ! C'est autrement plus dangereux que le reste de l'école… ! Le calmar géant ou les sirènes c'est rien à côté de ce qui se trouve là-dedans… ! commenta James en désignant la forêt. Il n'y a pas que des licornes… ! Je connais la forêt comme ma poche… ! Alors, tu te contenteras de me suivre et de faire ce que je te dis, sans discuter… ! »

            Elle soupira à son tour et leva les yeux au ciel.

            «- Si ça peux faire accélérer les choses… !

             - Dans ce cas, allons-y alors ! » intima James, un peu contrarié, espérant que ses conditions l'auraient dissuadée de le suivre, mais aussi un peu surpris qu'elle accepte si facilement lesdites conditions.

            Tous deux avaient dû s'incliner face aux exigences de l'autre, et cela malgré leurs différents et leur orgueil mutuel. Tous deux s'avancèrent vers la lisière sombre de la forêt interdite. Malgré ce qu'elle avait pû dire, Lily ne se sentait pas particulièrement rassurée à l'idée de pénétrer dans la forêt mais, désormais, son honneur était en jeu et il était hors de question qu'elle admette devant Potter qu'elle avait peur… Mais, malgré toute sa volonté, elle ne pû s'empêcher de tressaillir, tandis qu'ils s'engouffraient sous le couvert des arbres, lorsqu'un bruit sinistre retentit au dessus d'eux.

            «- Tu peux encore changer d'avis, Evans… ! intervint, calmement, James, sans lui adresser le moindre regard, sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

             - Cours toujours… ! » rétorqua-t-elle, sèchement.

            Il se passa de commentaire, se contentant de lancer un vague "lumos" et lever sa baguette au dessus de lui et Lily se hâta de l'imiter, le suivant d'aussi près que possible, plutôt soulagée qu'il soit devant elle. Ainsi, il ne pouvait pas la voir trembler à chaque bruit un peu étrange… En fait, même le simple bruit du vent dans les feuillages suffisait à la faire sursauter… Déjà, de jour, l'idée ne lui serait jamais venue à l'esprit d'entrer dans la forêt interdite…, alors de nuit… ? C'était inimaginable… ! Et pourtant, voilà que non seulement elle se trouvait, en pleine nuit, dans la forêt interdite, mais en plus, comble de l'ironie, en compagnie de Potter.

            Essayant de se calmer, elle s'efforça à se concentrer sur la raison de sa présence… Harry… ! Depuis cinq mois qu'il était là, elle n'avait pas encore compris pourquoi elle s'entendait aussi bien avec lui… ! Elle qui était du genre plutôt…associable, selon la quasi-totalité des élèves, (ce qui n'avait pas été pour s'arranger, avec sa nomination en tant que Préfète) elle s'était très rapidement entendue avec le nouveau… ! En fait, il semblait bien s'entendre avec tout le monde, sauf les Serpentard… ! Déjà, parvenir à "amadouer" si rapidement les Maraudeurs tenait du miracle…, mais peut-être que, tout comme elle, ils avaient sentis qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance…, totalement confiance… ! Quoiqu'il en soit, la jeune fille l'avait, dès le début, trouvé différent des autres…, quelque chose en lui faisait qu'elle avait le sentiment de le connaître depuis toujours, même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas… ! Mais, ce qui l'avait le plus marqué chez le nouveau, c'était son regard troublé, presque blessé, à la fois perdu, touchant et plein d'espoir, qui contrastait tant avec l'apparente assurance qu'il manifestait… ! Il semblait à la fois fragile et fort… ! Vulnérable et pourtant "invincible"… ! Discret, mais ouvert… ! Et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'une forte puissance magique vivait en lui, mais avait-il, lui-même, pleinement conscience, de son immense potentiel magique… ? Mais, très vite, il avait été considéré comme un membre à part entière au sein du petit groupe des Maraudeurs, puis de l'équipe de Quidditch…et avait gagné en réputation dans toute l'école… ! Et puis, en dehors de Elsa et Amy, il était bien le seul à venir la voir, discuter avec elle de n'importe quel sujet, et cela, quoi qu'en dise les Maraudeurs… Lily les connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'ils ne voyaient sûrement pas ça (surtout Potter et Black) d'un très bon œil, mais Harry ne semblait pas s'en soucier particulièrement… Mai, malgré tout, plusieurs choses l'intriguait chez ce curieux adolescent qui restait encore plus que mystérieux, pour tout le monde… ! Il n'était pas du genre à s'ouvrir facilement sur son passé… et puis pourquoi tout le monde avait-il aussi facilement confiance en lui ? Et qu'elle était la signification de cette cicatrice peu commune qu'il avait au front… ? Pourquoi paraissait-il soudain mal à l'aise chaque fois qu'elle y avait fait allusion… ? Pour quelle obscure raison s'entendait-il si bien avec les Maraudeurs ? Et, surtout, pourquoi chacun de ses gestes et attitudes lui semblaient-ils si familiers ? Pourquoi ? Voilà une question qui revenait régulièrement dans ses réflexions ces derniers temps… ! 

            Elle revint à la réalité, lorsqu'une main passa devant ses yeux.

            «- Ouh, ouh, Evans… ! Y a quelqu'un…?

             - Enlève ta main de là ! ronchonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

             - Rien, je m'étonnais de ne pas t'entendre et, en me retournant, j'ai vu que tu semblais être ailleurs… ! Tu semblais être sur un p'tit nuage… ! répliqua-t-il, simplement, en haussant les épaules. Bon, on ferai bien de continuer… ! »

            Lily prit alors conscience du fait qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés en plein milieu du sentier qu'ils suivaient. Tous deux repartirent en silence durant un moment.

            «- Potter ?

             - Quoi ?

             - Toi qui dis bien connaître la forêt, tu as une idée de l'endroit où on peut trouver des Larmes de Lune ? »

            James s'arrêta.

            «- Comment sais-tu… ? commença-t-il, interloqué.

             - Dis-moi d'abord où on peut en trouver… !

             - Non ! Réponds-moi d'abord… !

             - Non, toi… !

             - Toi d'abord… !

             - Toi… ! »

            Tous deux se défièrent du regard, les yeux vert émeraude soutenant ceux bleu nuit, durant un long moment. Finalement, Lily détourna la tête, lassée par ce petit jeu stupide.

            «- Je suis pas la Miss "Je-Sais-Tout" pour rien… ! ironisa-t-elle.

             - Très drôle… ! rétorqua, sèchement, James. Alors, dis-moi comment tu as sû… ?

             - Ce matin, j'ai appris que Harry était à l'infirmerie et que c'était tes copains et toi qui l'y avaient emmené… ! C'est comme ça que j'ai sû que vous en étiez responsable, d'ailleurs ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis allée le voir… !

             - Tu as eu le droit d'aller le voir ? s'exclama James, interloqué. Moi, Pomfresh m'a claquée la porte au nez… !

             - C'est la Préfète-en-Chef qui est entrée… ! répliqua-t-elle, tranquillement. Toi, tu as peut-être le badge de Préfet-en-Chef, mais tu es, avant tout, un Maraudeur… ! » ajouta-t-elle, plus que sarcastique. 

            James lui répondit par une grimace, alors qu'ils se remettaient en route, tout en songeant que, décidément, Harry n'avait pas tort sur le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment son côté "Maraudeur"… !

            «- Ce que tu peux être puéril, Potter… ! soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Grandis un peu, bon sang… ! Alors, tu me dis où on peut en trouver ?

             - Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu sais que c'est ce qu'on doit trouver… ! » répliqua James.

            Lily lui décocha un regard meurtrier mais consentit à poursuivre ses explications.

            «- Et bien, j'ai vu sa morsure… ! Qui est, d'ailleurs, très particulière… ! Les marques sont disposées en triangle, celle du haut étant à peine visible alors que les deux latérales sont parfaitement nettes… ! Ca, plus l'espacement des marques… ! J'en ai donc déduit qu'il s'agissait d'un assez gros animal… ! Je suis donc passée à la Bibliothèque et, à partir de ces caractéristiques, j'ai trouvée ce que je voulais dans un livre répertoriant toutes les empreintes de morsures possibles… ! Il n'y avait qu'une seule espèce de gros serpent qui possède deux crochets principaux, et un troisième, un peu moins proéminent, placé sur l'avant de la mâchoire du haut, raison pour laquelle la marque apparaît à peine… ! Mais c'était aussi un serpent dont le venin est classé parmi les plus puissants…, en fait, après celui du Basilic… ! De là, j'ai cherché l'antidote contre de tels venins dans un livres de Potions et qui se révélait être composée de Larme de Lune… ! conclut-elle. Alors, tu me réponds… ? QUOI ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » ajouta-t-elle, exaspérée, alors qu'il la fixait, immobile, avec des yeux ronds et bouche-bée.

            Il se secoua et revint à la réalité.

            « Il faudra que je me rappelles de ne jamais plus rien te demander… ! marmonna-t-il, encore sous le choc du petit discours qu'elle venait de lui asséné. Tu ne pouvais tout simplement pas dire "j'ai vu sa morsure et j'ai trouvé l'antidote dans un bouquin", au lieu de me sortir tous les détails ? »

            Elle lui décocha un regard noir, et ils repartirent à nouveau.

            «- Tu me le demande, alors je te réponds… ! répliqua-t-elle. Mais, tu dois répondre à la mienne à présent… ! Où peut-on trouver ce type de plante, dans cette forêt ?

             - Un peu plus à l'ouest… ! répondit-il. C'est là que nous avons le plus de chance de trouver des hêtres et l'endroit qui présente le plus de possibilité d'y trouver des Larmes de Lune.

             - Ah ! Et comment comptes-tu t'assurer que nous n'allons pas dévier de cette direction ? » le provoqua Lily.

            James dû recourir à toute sa volonté pour rester calme.

            «- Comme ceci… ! riposta-t-il, en plaçant sa baguette à plat sur sa main. Pointe au Nord… ! Satisfaite… ? ajouta-t-il, une fois que la baguette se fut immobilisée en direction du Nord.

             - Très… ! rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. 

             - Tant mieux… !

             - Bien… ! ajouta-t-elle, ne tenant visiblement pas à lui laisser le dernier mot.

             - Bien… ! riposta-t-il, en lui décochant un sourire provocateur, ne tenant pas à la laisser gagner à ce petite jeu.

             - Bien… ! renchérit-elle, en lui décochant un regard noir.

             - Bien… ! continua-t-il.

             - Tu es qu'un crétin… ! rétorqua-t-elle, avant de passer devant lui, d'un pas raide et la tête haute.

             - Ohlala ! ironisa James. Madame fait sa fière… ! Et tu as rien de mieux qu'un "tu es un crétin" ? Je croyais que ton répertoire était beaucoup plus riche que ça… ! Tu me déçois, Evans !

             - Ferme-là… !

             - Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi… !

             - Potter, boucles-la… !

             - Oh, Lily la Tigresse sort ses griffes… ! ironisa-t-il.

             - Potter, j'suis pas d'humeur alors… !

             - Eh, si ça t'embêtes de m'entendre, tu n'avais qu'à pas m'accompagner… !

             - Potter, un conseil…, quand on me cherche, on fini par me trouver… !

             - Ohlala, je suis mooooort de peurrrr… ! ricana James. Dis donc, qu'est-ce qui te rends aussi hargneuse… ?

             - A ton avis… ?

             - Sûrement un truc typiquement féminin… ! commenta James en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air affligé. Je ne te savais pas si lunatique, Evans… ! C'est les hormones qui te travaillent ? » plaisanta-t-il.

            Il eut à peine le temps de la voir se retourner que la Préfète-en-Chef abattait, avec force, sa main sur sa joue, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

            « Et susceptible en plus de ça… ! » commenta-t-il en grimaçant.

            Le regard qu'elle lui adressa à cet instant suffit, étonnement, à le faire taire…, mais seulement durant quelques très brèves secondes.

            « Ca ne fait que confirmer ce que je disais… ! Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'humour ! »

            Lily serra les doigts, résistant à son envie de l'étrangler et respira calmement pour essayer de se calmer.

* * * * *

            Tous deux avancèrent en silence, leurs brèves tentatives pour meubler ce silence trop pesant se heurtant, en permanence, au mutisme de l'autre.

            James s'immobilisa soudain et fit signe à Lily, qui le suivait à présent, de s'arrêter.

            «- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

             - Chut… ! Et viens ici, doucement… ! » souffla-t-il, en esquissant quelques pas sur le côté, jusqu'à un gros arbre au tronc noueux.

            Interloquée, elle obtempéra cependant et vint à la hauteur de James qui lui désigna quelque chose. Tous deux se trouvaient près d'une vaste clairière, baignée par la lueur tamisée qu'offrait la lune décroissante. Mais Lily ne tarda pas à y découvrir ce qu'il lui montrait et elle sourit.

            « Oh, c'est une licorne… ! » murmura-t-elle en apercevant une créature au pelage d'un blanc laiteux et arborant fièrement sa tête finement dessinée et intelligente surmontée d'une longue corne spiralée.

            L'animal s'était avancée dans la clairière à la végétation verdoyante, aux aguets.

            « Attends, ce n'est pas tout… ! » répliqua James, à voix basse.

            Au bout d'un moment, la licorne, visiblement rassurée, hennit doucement, en se retournant vers des fourrés qui entouraient une bonne partie de la clairière et…d'où sortit un petit animal au pelage doré qui contrastait de beaucoup avec la robe argentée de l'autre animal.

            Lily sourit, attendrie en découvrant le poulain de licorne qui s'avançait d'un pas encore un peu pataud vers celle qui devait être sa mère. La jeune fille se surpris à se tourner vers James, sans se départir de son expression émue, et l'adolescent, rencontrant son regard sourit.

            « Il est né il y a quelque jours… ! chuchota James, alors que les deux animaux s'engageaient un peu plus à découvert, sous le regard des deux adolescents qui avaient détournés les yeux en même temps. Mais, d'habitude, ils sont plusieurs à venir ici… ! »

            Lily resta silencieuse, observant les deux créatures.

            «- De plus, du fait qu'elle soit à ciel ouvert, une riche végétation s'est développée dans cette clairière qui est, aussi, assez humide… ! D'ailleurs, tu vois ces arbres là-bas ? ajouta-t-il en désignant l'extrémité opposée de la trouée végétale.

             - Euh oui… !

             - C'est des hêtres… ! »

            Lily acquiesça, et continua à observer les deux licornes qui s'étaient arrêtées au milieu de la clairière. La jument baissa la tête pour brouter alors que le poulain, après un moment d'hésitation, venait mettre sa tête sous le ventre de sa mère, probablement pour téter. 

            « C'est vraiment magnifique ! murmura-t-elle. C'est la première fois que je vois ça… ! »

            James sourit à nouveau et tous deux restèrent silencieux, observant les deux licornes. Lily frissonna dans la fraîcheur de la nuit automnale. James, s'en rendant compte, hésita un bref instant, enleva sa cape et la posa sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui tressaillit.

            «- Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu attrapes froid, c'est tout… ! se défendit-il en découvrant le regard méfiant qu'elle lui adressa.

             - Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

             - Harry est déjà à l'infirmerie par ma faute et je ne tiens pas vraiment à t'y envoyer également… ! »

            Lily le fixa avec une expression indéchiffrable.

            « Merci mais…, Potter, pourrai-je savoir ce que vaut cette attention subite… ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air soupçonneux.

            Il voulu dire quelque chose, se ravisa et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Un autre moment de silence s'instaura entre eux, durant lequel elle le fixa avec intensité. Il baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise, le cœur battant la chamade, ne sachant pas comment il devait interpréter ce regard… ! Il hésita.

            « Evans…, commença-t-il. Je… ! »

            Un léger craquement l'interrompit. Aussitôt, tous deux reportèrent leur attention sur la clairière où la licorne et son petit s'étaient figés, la mère scrutant les alentours, oreilles pointées, aux aguets. Brusquement, les deux animaux détalèrent.

            « Bon, viens, c'est l'occasion ou jamais de chercher des Larmes de Lune… ! » décida James, en pénétrant dans la clairière, suivit par Lily qui, inconsciemment, s'enveloppa dans la cape qu'il venait de lui passer pour essayer de se réchauffer un tant soit peu.

            Une fois sur les lieux, ils se séparèrent, les yeux rivés au sol pour examiner les hêtres environnants.

            « Potter, j'en ai trouvé ! » s'écria Lily, au bout d'un moment.

            James traversa la clairière et rejoignit la Préfète-en-Chef qui, accroupie près d'un des arbres, avait précautionneusement écarté les feuilles du pied des petits plants qui se trouvaient là, révélant ainsi quelques petites pousses d'un blanc éclatant, dont la forme rappelait vaguement une larme.

            « Il faut prendre les plus développées… ! lança James en s'accroupissant à son tour. On ne doit prendre que la fleur, mais pas la tige… ! »

            Lily leva les yeux vers lui, surprise.

            « Comment tu sais ça… ? »

            James sourit.

            « Quoiqu'en dise Krayak, je suis plus doué en Potions qu'il n'y paraît… ! répondit-il, simplement tout en haussant les épaules. Et je me suis renseigné sur la préparation de l'antidote pour Harry ! »

            Lily sourit à son tour.

            «- Dis donc, toi aussi tu ferais un bon Mr "Je-Sais-Tout" en ton genre… !

 - Tu m'as démasqué ! plaisanta James en s'inclinant. Mais que ça reste entre nous ou je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler avec Sirius… ! »

Lily eut un léger rire.

            « D'accord ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui parler de sitôt à celui-là ! »

James sourit et il replongèrent dans le mutisme, alors qu'ils commençaient à cueillir des Larmes de Lune qu'ils glissaient dans un sachet prévu à cet effet que le Maraudeur avait emmené. A un moment, leurs mains s'effleurèrent alors qu'ils esquissaient un geste vers la même fleur. Tous deux rougirent, baissant immédiatement les yeux, et se concentrant sur une autre plante, de sorte qu'aucun d'eux ne remarqua le trouble de l'autre.

« C'est bon… ! annonça James après quelques instant, en refermant le sachet d'un sort avant de le glisser dans sa poche. On n'a plus qu'à… ! »

            Un craquement, plus fort que les précédents, l'interrompit.

            «- Qu'est-ce que… ?

             - Chut… ! la coupa James qui, s'étant levé, scruta les alentours.

            Un nouveau craquement, plus proche, retentit presque aussitôt, suivit par d'autres bruits étranges qui fit frissonner les deux adolescents.

            «- Ça…, ça ne me plait pas du tout… !

             - Potter… ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'inquiéta Lily en se relevant.

             - Je…je ne sais pas… ! »

            Mais il n'y eut pas d'autre craquement et le silence revint, ce qui ne rassura pas pour autant James.

            « On ferait mieux de ne pas s'attarder par ici… ! souffla-t-il en partant en direction de l'endroit par où ils étaient arrivés, suivit aussitôt par Lily. On ne doit pas être loin de l'endroit où, Harry et moi, on s'est fait poursuivre par quelque chose qui faisait un peu le même genre de bruit… ! »

            Un craquement retentit derrière eux, les faisant sursauter. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement en entendant un étrange cliquetis, pour découvrir, à quelques mètres d'eux, une immense créatures dont les huit pattes étaient aussi velues et noires que le reste du corps du gros insecte qui se tenait devant eux et dont les huit yeux sombres brillaient d'un éclat étrange tandis que ses larges pinces claquaient bruyamment.

            Une araignée…mais de la taille d'un camion… 

            Lily plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, étouffant un cri effaré, et recula, et vint, inconsciemment, se serrer contre James qui était quelque peu trop occupé pour s'en rendre compte.

            «- Potter…, qu'est-ce que c'est que… ?

             - J'en sais pas plus que toi mais ça a l'air d'être tout sauf amical… !

             - Je ne l'avais pas deviné… ! ironisa Lily, en prenant sa baguette. Arania exime ! »

            La créature qui leur faisait face, pourtant touchée de plein fouet par le sort, n'eut, pour seule réaction, qu'un simple tressaillement et esquissa un cliquetis de très mauvaise augure.

            «- Je… je crois qu'elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié… ! marmonna James.

             - Tu as une meilleure idée, peut-être… ? rétorqua Lily, en s'écartant de lui.

             - Oui ! répliqua James, en s'emparant de sa baguette. Stupéfix ! »

            L'animal cliqueta furieusement…

            «- C'est à croire qu'elle ne l'a même pas sentie… ! souffla Lily. Mais, peut-être qu'en se mettant à deux… !

             - On peut toujours essayer ! approuva James en la rejoignant. Prête ? »

            Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

            «STUPEFIX ! » crièrent-ils, en chœur.

            A leur plus grand soulagement, l'araignée géante se figea…, l'espace de quelques secondes, et s'avança vers eux.

            «- Euh…, et si on partait ? suggéra Lily qui n'en menait pas large, en s'agrippant au bras de James.

             - Je suis du même avis… ! » approuva ce dernier.

            Mais d'autres cliquetis, qui ne laissaient rien prédire de bon, retentirent derrière eux.

            « Mais je crois que ça ne va pas être possible ! » ajouta, sombrement, James.

            Lily étouffa un cri horrifié lorsque, se retournant, elle découvrit qu'une dizaine d'araignées, sorties de l'ombre des arbres et des futaies environnantes, entouraient à présent la petite clairière où ils se trouvaient.

            « James… ! » souffla-t-elle, crispée sur son bras.

            Il était trop occupé à étudier la gravité de la situation pour se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom…, Lily, quand à elle, était trop effarée pour prendre conscience de ce qu'elle avait dit.

            «- On est pris au piège… ! murmura-t-elle.

             - Il… il y aurait peut-être une solution de s'en tirer… ! lâcha-t-il, lentement.

             - Et… c'est quoi ? s'enquit Lily, tout en s'étonnant qu'il puisse rester aussi calme alors que des créatures de plusieurs mètres de haut les encerclaient.

             - Et bien… ! Evans, il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas poser de questions et de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit… ! Ce que tu vas voir doit, impérativement, rester entre nous… ! Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard si tu veux mais promet-moi que tu ne diras rien… ! insista-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

             - D'accord, si tu veux ! Tu en as ma parole ! assura-t-elle en levant la main droite, tout en songeant que le moment n'était pas vraiment à la discussion.

             - Ok ! Je te fais confiance, Evans… ! »

            Il inspira profondément.

            «- Monte sur mon dos… ! reprit-il.

             - QUOI… ? Mais… ? »

            La soudaine exclamation de Lily provoqua des cliquetis plus furieux que jamais chez les grosses araignées qui, immobiles, observaient leurs futures proies.

            « Ne pose pas de question, Evans ! siffla James d'une voix pressante. Fais ce que je te dit, c'est tout… ! Fais-moi confiance et fais-le… ! »

            Elle soutint son regard un moment mai s fini par céder, face à l'imminence du danger que représentait les araignées. Elle inspiration et s'approcha du Maraudeur qui la hissa sur son dos. Elle passa, après un bref moment d'hésitation, ses bras autour de son cou.

            «- Surtout, Evans, tiens-toi bien… ! Et surtout ne dit rien… ! Mais garde quand même ta baguette au cas où… !

             - D'ac…d'accord ! » murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée par l'anxiété.

            James glissa alors sa baguette dans sa poche et paru se concentrer. Presque aussitôt, il y eut un claquement sec et, à son plus grand étonnement, Lily se trouva juchée sur le dos de… d'un cerf… 

            « Potter est un Animagus ! » songea-t-elle, stupéfaite.

            Cette révélation lui fit oublié, momentanément, les créatures qui les encerclaient, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement autour d'eux ne la ramène à la réalité du moment. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, vers les oreilles, pointées en avant, du cerf qui restait étonnement immobile, aux aguets.

            « Potter, je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, mais… ! »

            Elle en eut presque aussitôt la réponse car, il bondit soudainement en avant, déséquilibrant la jeune fille qui dû prendre appui des deux mains sur la croupe de l'animal pour se redresser. 

Elle eut cependant un bref aperçu des petites oreilles de l'animal qui se rabattirent, l'espace d'une seconde, sur la tête intelligente du cerf, semblant ainsi montrer qu'il n'avait pas trop apprécié ce manque d'équilibre. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle supposa, mais elle se redressa tant bien que mal et vint nouer ses bras autour de l'encolure de l'animal, tout en prenant conscience du fait qu'ils fonçaient droit vers la barrière d'araignées qui se rapprochaient dangereusement.

            « Eh, Potter, tu ne te surestimes pas un peu, là ? s'exclama-t-elle, sèchement. Tu t'imagines vraiment que ces bestioles vont avoir peur d'un simple cerf… ? »

            Quasiment au même instant, il pilla brutalement (manquant une fois de plus de désarçonné sa "cavalière"), à moins d'un mètre de la plus proche araignée, sembla la jauger du regard tout en ignorant les protestations étouffées de Lily et recula aussitôt. A l'étonnement de la jeune fille, il repartit au trot et dessina un cercle au sein du cercle formé par les araignées, semblant scruter le rang qu'elle formait, à la recherche d'une quelconque "faille", visiblement.

            « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » songea Lily, interloquée.

            Il se figea soudain, une fois de plus, alors que des cliquetis furieux s'élevaient parmi les araignées. C'est alors que la jeune fille réalisa que ces immenses créatures disaient quelque chose…, elle n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens de leurs propos qui étaient étouffés par leurs mouvements de pinces quasi-incessant, mais ces araignées parlaient…

            Elle revint à la réalité, lorsque le cerf fit brutalement demi-tour, et repartir calmement vers le centre de la clairière. Là, il sembla jeter un autre regard aux araignées, l'air indécis. En fait, il s'agitait nerveusement, tapant durement le sol d'un de ses sabots, sa tête surmontée de bois noueux ne cessant de passer de l'une à l'autre des créatures, les sens en alerte. La jeune fille pouvait sentir la tension de chaque muscle de l'animal sur lequel elle était juchée.

            « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ? » redemanda-t-elle, à voix haute cette fois.

            En guise de réponse, il pivota sur lui-même, continuant à observer le mur d'araignées qui les encerclait et qui, brutalement, se mirent, d'un même mouvement, à avancer, lentement, vers eux… Ces créatures savaient que la jeune fille et le cerf ne pouvaient pas leur échapper, si bien qu'ils prenaient leur temps…

            Se demandant ce que pouvait bien chercher le Maraudeur, une idée, peu rassurante, traversa soudain les réflexions de Lily, alors qu'elle suivait le regard du cerf qui s'était arrêté sur une araignée qui leur faisait face et qui semblait nettement plus petite que les autres… ! Il n'allait pas…sauter, quand même ?

            Au même moment, sa décision visiblement prise, le cerf s'élança, au galop.

            « Potter… ! s'inquiéta Lily, cramponnée comme elle pouvait. Tu ne comptes pas, sérieusement… ? »

            Il allongea un peu plus son allure, redressant un peu plus la tête et se rassembla, confirmant les pires craintes de la jeune fille qui était sur son dos.

            « Saaaaaaaauuuuteeeeeeeer ? » hurla-t-elle, alors qu'il mettait son plan à exécution, autrement dit, tenter de passer par dessus la "petite" araignée.

            Comme si le temps s'était soudain considérablement ralentit, Lily s'agrippa à lui, s'efforçant de ne pas le gêner, alors qu'il passait, miraculeusement, au dessus de l'animal…, et il se réceptionna durement sur le sol.

            « TU ES CARREMENT CINGLE, POTTER… ! s'égosilla-t-elle, sous le choc. Et si ça avait raté ? »

            Mais il repartait déjà à une allure folle, alors que les araignées, visiblement frustrées de voir leur repas leur échapper de la sorte, se ruaient à leur poursuite (après avoir perdu quelques précieuses secondes pour faire demi-tour). Lily, revenant à la réalité, serra sa baguette.

            « STUPEFIX ! » tenta-t-elle, inutilement, visant à l'aveuglette.

            James filait à présent entre les arbres, droit devant lui, les araignées à leurs trousses. Lily, étonnée que des créatures aussi imposantes puissent se mouvoir aussi aisément entre les troncs qui les entouraient, cherchait, désespérément un moyen d'arrêter leurs poursuivants.

            « Réfléchis, Lily, réfléchis ! » s'intima-t-elle.

            Elle était sûre d'avoir déjà entendue parler de créatures semblables mais où… ? Et quoi ? Soudain, ce fut le déclic…

            « C'est des Acromantulas, Potter ! s'écria-t-elle, avant de réciter mentalement, la définition que donnait Vie et habitat des créatures fantastiques sur ce sujet et qui n'était guère pour la rassurer. Araignée de Bornéo et…carnivore…, elle sécrète un venin mortel et manifeste un goût prononcé pour les proies de grandes tailles… En dépit de son intelligence quasi-humaine, l'Acromantula…représente un danger considérable pour les sorciers… ! »

            Peu désireuse de finir en casse-croûte pour araignées carnivores, Lily, semblant avoir reprit son sang-froid, réfléchissait intensément à un moyen de mettre fin à la poursuite…, d'autant plus que Potter ne tiendrait pas longtemps la distance, soufflant bruyamment alors qu'il tentait vainement de distancer les créatures qui, elles, ne semblaient pas s'épuiser…

            Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait les faire lâcher… ? 

            Elle en était là dans ses réflexions quand le cerf trébucha soudain, visiblement à bout de force. Prise au dépourvu, elle perdit l'équilibre et bascula, pour retomber, à plat, sur le dos, au beau milieu du chemin, à quelques mètre d'un troupeau d'Acromantulas déchaînées. Un peu sonnée par la chute, elle eut cependant le temps de voir James piller brutalement et revenir vers elle.

            « POTTER, non, va-t-en ! Ne reviens pas… ! Je me débrouillerai… ! »

            Mais il ne semblait pas être du même avis qu'elle car il ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques pas d'elle pour venir se positionner au dessus d'elle, de sorte qu'elle se retrouva, rapidement, entre les quatre pattes du cerf qui faisait face, calmement, la tête haute, à leurs poursuivants. 

Un cerf d'environ un mètre trente au garrot, pour, à peu près deux mètres dix de long, espérait pouvoir tenir tête à une dizaine de créatures de la taille d'un camion… ? C'était perdu d'avance… ! Si la situation n'avait pas été si grave, elle aurait pû être risible.

            Soit Potter avait un égo beaucoup plus imposant encore qu'elle se l'était imaginée, soit il était complètement fou…, ou alors suicidaire…, ou bien même les trois… ! Elle n'aurait pas sû le dire avec précision… ! Pourtant, il restait là, impassible, planté au-dessus d'elle.

            Mais le moment n'était pas aux interrogations au sujet du comportement du Maraudeur, mais plutôt à trouver un moyen pour sortir indemne de la forêt…

            « Allez, cellules grises, c'est pas le moment de me lâcher… ! » murmura-t-elle, en s'écartant légèrement de sous "James Potter le cerf", alors que les monstres n'étaient plus qu'à une quinzaine de mètres (mine de rien, James avait réussi à bien les distancer… !)… ! Mais l'effort fournit par le Maraudeur avait été réduit à néant… ! Et si elle ne trouvait pas très vite une solution… !

La magie ne semblait pas faire un très grand effet aux immenses créatures, mais elles devaient bien avoir un point faible, quand même… ! 

Huit mètres… ! Il n'y avait pas à dire, ces bestioles avaient une sacrée vitesse…

Mûe par une idée subite, elle pointa alors sa baguette, tout en se remettant debout, vers ce qui semblait être le ventre de la plus proche araignée.

            « STUPEFIX ! » hurla-t-elle, une main appuyée sur la base de l'encolure du cerf pour assurer son équilibre.

            Elle n'attendit pas de voir le résultat et se hissa lestement sur le dos du cerf qui fit aussitôt demi-tour… Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'elle osa jeter un regard derrière elle, en entendant un bruit sourd.

            A son plus grand étonnement, mais aussi à son plus grand soulagement, ladite araignée s'était effondrée en travers du chemin, arrêtant, du même coup, ses semblables, alors que les deux Gryffondor en profitaient pour prendre le large.

            A leur immense soulagement, les araignées semblèrent renoncer à leur repas, mais James continua cependant à la même allure pendant un long moment. Lily ne se détendit qu'une fois les Acromantulas définitivement hors de vue.

            Mais l'épuisement finit par l'emporter sur son camarade car il trébucha à nouveau, deux minutes plus tard, mais parvint à retrouver son équilibre sans trop de mal.

            « Potter, arrête-toi, tu n'en peut plus… ! lança Lily. Les araignées semblent avoir renoncés à nous avoir comme dîner… ! »

            Visiblement éreinté, il repassa au trot, puis au pas, le souffle court, sa robe rougeâtre blanche de sueur… tout en gardant cependant ses sens aux aguets. Ils finirent par apercevoir les lumières de Poudlard à travers les arbres, mais James ne s'arrêta qu'une fois à la lisère de la forêt. Là, Lily se décida à quitter le dos de l'animal qui, disparu aussitôt dans un autre petit claquement, laissant place à un James Potter à l'air passablement fatigué mais qui souriait, l'ait satisfait tout en enlevant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

            Mais, Lily, désormais parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même et de ses réflexions, le gifla brutalement. Sous le choc, les lunettes de l'adolescent lui échappèrent et tombèrent sur le sol.

            «- Eh, mais ça va pas chez toi, Evans, ou quoi ? Faut te faire soigner… ! s'écria James, la main sur la joue.

             - Ne refait plus jamais ça, Potter… ! Ne refait plus jamais un coup comme celui que tu as fait… ! Mais, pourquoi je te dis ça alors que c'est la dernière fois que je fais un truc avec toi… ? J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

             - Mais de quoi tu parles, là… ? rétorqua James, haussant un sourcil, frottant toujours sa joue rougie.

             - De ce que tu as fait…, de sauter par dessus ces… ces monstres… ! On aurait pû être tués… ! Et si ça avait raté… ?

             - Mais on s'en est sortit, autant que je le sache… ! Et, au lieu de me remercier pour t'avoir sauvé la vie, tu me gifles… ! Ca fait toujours plaisir… ! » marmonna-t-il, tout en se penchant pour ramasser ses lunettes qu'il trouva rapidement et en les remettant.

Lily ne pû s'empêcher de sourire devant sa mine ronchonne et, l'espace d'une seconde, elle songea qu'il était mignon comme ça…, mais elle se hâta de se reprendre, se giflant mentalement pour avoir laisser une telle pensée s'immiscer dans son esprit.

« Désolée… ! C'est un réflexe… ! Mais mets-toi à ma place aussi, j'ai eu une peur bleue quand tu as sauté par dessus… ! »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant James grimacer.

«- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 - C'est rien ! C'est juste mes lunettes qui… ! »

            Il ôta ses lunette et les observa, les yeux plissés. Lily, se rappelant la chute qu'il avait faite, un peu avant la rencontre avec les Acromantulas, prit conscience de l'état des lunette de l'adolescent, dont un des verres s'était fendu sur le coup.

            «- Génial… ! grommela-t-il. Il manquait plus que ça… !

             - Donne, je vais te réparer ça… ! lança-t-elle, un peu exaspéré du fait qu'il faisait tout un plat pour pas grand chose alors qu'un simple sort basique suffisait, en s'emparant de la paire de lunette. Oculus reparo ! Voilà, elles sont comme neuves… ! » conclut-elle.

            James l'observa avec étonnement, sans esquisser le moindre geste vers l'objet qu'elle lui tendait.

            «- Merci… ! commença-t-il. Je n'y avais pas pensé… !

             - Ah bon, parce que ça t'arrive de penser ? » ironisa-t-elle. 

            Elle regretta aussitôt ses propos. Il se renfrogna.

            « Elles n'étaient pas sensées pouvoir se casser… ! rétorqua-t-il. Ma mère les avait soumises à un sort, exprès… ! Alors, j'avais pas envisagé que… ! »

            Il se tut, rencontrant son regard. Lily éprouva une curieuse torsion au creux de l'estomac… ! Sans ses lunettes, il avait vraiment des yeux superbes…, d'un bleu profond, mais étrangement nuancé, allant du bleu le plus sombre, à une teinte rappelant vaguement celle des eaux turquoises des îles paradisiaques, par endroit,  au grés de la lueur changeante de la demi-lune.

            «- Potter… ?

 - Hum… ?

             - Tu… ! »

            Elle s'interrompit, mal à l'aise. Avait-elle vraiment envisagée de lui dire qu'il avait des yeux magnifiques ? Mais elle était comme envoûtée par ses yeux, incapable de s'en détacher… ! Tous deux n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre… !

            Le cœur de la jeune fille battait de façon inquiétante dans sa poitrine et ses pensées étaient comme anesthésiées et reléguées au second plan. Le temps semblait s'être figé et le monde aurai très bien pût sombrer dans le chaos le plus absolu que ça n'aurait eu que peu d'importance ! Plus rien ne comptait, à part les deux yeux bleu foncé dans lesquelles elle ne demandait qu'à s'y plonger… ! Irrésistiblement attirés l'un vers l'autre, tous deux s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, se retrouvant, à présent, presque nez contre nez, lorsqu'un craquement, en provenance de la forêt, ramena Lily à la réalité. 

            Elle recula précipitamment, embarrassée, tout en songeant qu'elle avait faillit embrasser Potter qui, d'ailleurs, affichait une expression intraduisible … !

            «- Tes lunettes… ! lança-t-elle, le feu aux joues, en  les lui mettant vivement sur le nez.

             - Euh, merci… ! » répondit-il, l'air troublé.

            Il y eut un long moment de silence tendu, les deux adolescents étant visiblement aussi gênés l'un que l'autre.

            « On…, on ferait mieux de rentrer… ! » suggéra, finalement, James.

            Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Et, joignant le geste à la parole, tous deux partirent, sans un mot, vers le château.

            « Au fait, Potter… ! Tu peux compter sur moi… pour garder ton… secret ! »

            Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, à son tour.

            «- Merci, Evans… ! répéta-t-il.

             - C'est normal… ! Après tout, je dois bien admettre que tu m'as quand même sauvé la vie, tout à l'heure, d'une certaine façon… ! Alors, je te dois bien ça… !

             - Hum ! »

            Tous deux regagnèrent donc leur salle commune, déserte à cette heure, sans rencontrer qui que ce soit, et ils s'arrêtèrent près des escaliers.

            «- Bon, ben, je vais aller me coucher… ! Avant que les filles ne se rendent compte de mon absence… ! Elles doivent dormir, à cette heure, mais sait-on jamais… !

             - Hum… ! Bonne nuit, Evans… !

             - Toi aussi, Potter… ! » marmonna-t-elle, avant de s'engager dans l'escalier menant à son dortoir.

            Elle se ravisa soudain et revint vers lui, en s'arrêtant au pied de l'escalier.

            «- Potter… !

             - Hum… ? répliqua ce dernier, en se retournant vers elle.

             - Je… ! Bonne nuit… ! » lâcha-t-elle, avant de repartir précipitamment, tout en songeant que, après les évènements de la forêt, elle allait avoir bien du mal à fermer l'œil, sans voir James glisser la main dans sa poche, en sortir les quelques Larmes de lune qu'ils avaient ramassés puis quitter la Tour de Gryffondor.

            Elle se glissa discrètement dans son dortoir, se changea rapidement et gagna son lit, où elle resta, les mains derrière la tête, fixant distraitement le plafond, perdue dans ses pensées. Etrangement, ce n'était pas la terrifiante course-poursuite qui lui vint à l'esprit, mais ce qui s'était passé juste après… ! Elle avait faillit embrasser Potter… ! James Potter, le garçon qu'elle supportait le moins dans toute l'école, en dehors des Serpentard… ! Et pourtant, ils avaient vraiment faillit le faire et elle n'était pas passée loin de lui dire qu'il avait des yeux superbes… ! Mais c'était surtout le souvenir de ses lèvres, à quelques centimètres des siennes qui la perturbait… ! Elle en venait même à regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait… ! Elle rougie violemment à cette pensée, soulagée que personne ne puisse la voir… ! Voilà qu'elle recommençait à penser à ça… ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Et la curieuse torsion qu'elle avait ressentit au creux de l'estomac… !

            « Oh, c'est pas vrai… !!! grogna-t-elle, en se retournant et en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller. Moi, tomber amoureuse de Potter… ? Il ne manquerait plus que ça… ! JE NE L'AIME PAS ! »

            Et pourtant, une petite voix lui soufflait le contraire…

            « Je ne l'aime pas… ! Je ne l'aime pas… ! Je ne l'aime pas ! » se répéta-t-elle, mentalement.

            "_Alors pourquoi t'es-tu sentie obligée de faire ce que tu as fait, hier soir_ ?" lui rappela, sournoisement, sa conscience, la coupant nette dans son élan.

            Oui, pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Elle repensa alors à ce qui s'était passé la veille.

* * * * *

flash back

_            « Deux mille cinq cent, Deux mille cinq cent un, Deux mille cinq cent deux… ! Argh, fichus moutons… ! grogna-t-elle, exaspérée. Qu'on me donne un fusil et j'abat le prochain de ces stupides ovidés qui ne trouvent rien de mieux à faire qu'à sauter des barrières… ! » (nda : oh oh, elle est de mauvaise humeur, là, non ? ^__^)_

_            Elle était bien partie pour se faire une nuit blanche… ! Elle soupira, agacée, allongée sur le dos tout en fixant distraitement le plafond. Elle avait passé les dernières heures à se tourner et se retourner inlassablement dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil, tout en énumérant, patiemment, les traditionnels moutons moldus… ! En vain… ! Il y avait des nuits, comme celle-ci, où elle ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil ne serai-ce qu'une seule seconde ! _

_            Elle tendit l'oreille, mais le silence du dortoir n'était brisé que par la respiration régulière de ses camarades… ! Elles, au moins, elles parvenaient à dormir… ! Elle soupira à nouveau… et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait cinq heures dix du matin._

_            « Bon, c'est pas en restant là que j'arriverai à dormir… ! » marmonna-t-elle._

_            Sur ces mots, elle quitta son lit, attrapa le livre "Sorts et enchantements anciens ou oubliés" qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet et s'emmitoufla dans sa robe de chambre avant de se diriger, le plus discrètement possible, vers la sortie. Prenant bien soin de ne pas faire grincer la porte du dortoir ni les marches de l'escalier, elle gagna la Salle Commune, déserte à cette heure… ! _

_Du moins, le croyait-elle car, à peine avait-elle fait un pas dans la pièce qu'elle aperçue, à la lueur déclinante du feu qui brûlait encore dans la cheminée, une silhouette installée dans un des fauteuil, les flammes du brasier venant se refléter sur les lunettes qu'il portait…_

_« Potter… ! grogna-t-elle, en l'identifiant rapidement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici à cette heure, et seul ? »_

_Elle hésita un instant sur la conduite à tenir… ! Elle n'était pas d'humeur à le supporter… ! Mais, curieusement, il ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence… !_

_Intrigué, elle s'approcha du fauteuil qu'il occupait près de la cheminée, pour constater qu'il dormait profondément, un livre sur les genoux…_

_« Mais c'est qu'il est mimi comme tout quand il dort, lui… ! » se moqua-t-elle._

_Elle eut un sourire mauvais alors qu'elle envisageait de le réveiller, mais elle se ravisa presque aussitôt, en découvrant le livre qui traînait sur ses genoux… ! Visiblement, il s'était endormi durant sa lecture… ! Potter ? Lire ? C'étaient deux facteurs qui n'entraient pas souvent dans la même équation…_

_A présent, elle était suffisamment près de lui pour se faire, avec précision, une idée de ce qu'il lisait._

_« Un livre sur les serpents ? s'étonna-t-elle. Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il tant, tout d'un coup, aux serpents ? »_

_Une bûche glissa soudain dans la cheminée, la faisant sursauter. Elle se reprit rapidement, pour constater que James, lui, dormait toujours…, visiblement peu gêné par le bruit… ! Alors qu'elle l'observait, il bougea soudain dans son sommeil, tout en marmonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles, manquant de faire tomber le livre de ses genoux. Mais Lily, instinctivement, se hâta de rattraper l'objet, marquant avec un de ses doigts la page à laquelle il s'était arrêté. Plus par habitude qu'autre chose, elle prit l'un des marques pages (elle en avait toujours au moins deux, pour le cas où elle trouverait un passage particulièrement important et qui mériterait une nouvelle lecture plus approfondie) qui se trouvait dans son propre livre et le glissa entre les pages du livre sur les serpents qu'elle déposa sur une petite table près du fauteuil, avant de reporter, machinalement, son attention sur l'adolescent. Celui-ci, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les lunettes de travers sur son nez, les flammes qui brûlaient dans l'âtre venant apporter des reflets orangés aux cheveux en bataille d'un noir de jais de l'adolescent, dormait tranquillement… ! _

_Bien que, tout à l'heure, elle avait voulu être ironique en disant qu'il était "mimi" dans son sommeil, elle était bien obligée d'admettre qu'il était VRAIMENT mignon dans son sommeil… !_

_« Non, il n'est pas mignon ! se houspilla-t-elle. C'est Potter… ! Et Potter est tout sauf mignon ! »_

_Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du garçon, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver touchant, tout en se demandant, quelque peu amusée, comment il faisait pour dormir avec ses lunettes sans que ça ne le gêne… !_

_Machinalement, elle tendit la main vers les branches de l'objet qu'elle enleva précautionneusement, prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher le visage de l'adolescent, avant de déposer l'objet en question sur le livre qu'il lisait visiblement avant de s'endormir. Mais l'idée de le réveiller pour l'embêter lui revint alors à l'esprit…, avant qu'elle ne se rappelle qu'elle ne voulait, justement pas à avoir à lui adresser la parole, ce qui arriverait immanquablement si elle le réveillait… ! Mieux valait le laisser dormir là où il était… ! Elle soupira puis, d'un sort, elle fit apparaître une couverture qu'elle déposa, avec soin, sur le garçon endormi…._

_Elle eut un léger sourire en l'observant. Comme ça, il paraissait presque sympa…, et… "vulnérable" ! Oui, le fait de le voir, comme ça, si profondément endormi et sans lunettes, le faisait paraître plus… fragile ! Mais, en y réfléchissant, comme ça, à première vue, il paraissait sympa…, mais dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche… !!! C'était autre chose… !_

_Enfin, ça n'avait pas d'importance… ! Elle soupira, secoua la tête puis gagna un autre fauteuil, à bonne distance du Préfet-en-Chef de Gryffondor, mais tout en restant à proximité du feu et raviva le brasier, avant de se plonger dans sa lecture._

fin du flash back

* * * * *

            Durant les deux heures qu'elle avait passée, dans la Salle Commune, à parcourir son livre, Potter n'avait pratiquement pas bougé dans son sommeil ! Il aurait presque pû être mort qu'on n'y aurait vu aucune différence… !

            Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pû lui passer par la tête de s'occuper du bien-être de Potter… ! Enfin, peut-être (et même sûrement) était-ce ainsi un moyen de lui rendre la pareille pour la fois où il était resté à la réconforter, durant son bref séjour chez les Potter… ! Au moins, ainsi, ils étaient quitte !

            « Arrête de te voiler la face ! » persifla sa conscience.

            Curieusement, elle ne chercha pas à répliquer, obnubilé par ce souvenir de Potter et elle, si proches l'un de l'autre… Ce n'était pas James Potter le Maraudeur qu'elle avait eu face à elle à ce moment-là mais je James Potter qu'elle avait découvert durant les vacances… Pas le Potter grotesque et pathétique mais le Potter sérieux et responsable… La facette de l'adolescent qui expliquait pourquoi il avait été nommé Préfet puis Préfet-en-Chef… Une part de lui qu'elle avait, depuis longtemps, pressentie mais dont elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris conscience jusqu'à présent… ! Mais après ce qui s'était passé à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite… !

            A sa plus grande surprise, elle en venait, à présent, presque à regretter qu'ils ne soient pas allés au bout de leur intention première…

            Elle soupira… la nuit allait être TRES longue…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Et voilà, il est fini… ! Ca vous a plû ? 

Alors, chapitre suivant : discussion (nda : entre qui et qui ? ^__^) et match de Quidditch

Par contre, celui-là, vous l'aurez la semaine prochaine vu que je dois le taper…


	21. Discussion et Match de Quidditch

Et voilà la version « corrigée du chapitre 20…

Alors voilà le chapitre 20…, qui est dédié à **Vi** et **Umbre**… !

D'abord, un **_gros_** merci, pour leur review (whaou – Vingt review… ?! UN IMMENSE MERCI A VOUS TOUS !), à : **_Tiffany_****_, Melepha, Lunicorne, Charlie, Chen(alias Sarah), Kamala,  Diane, Mimi, Lyrashin, Miya Black, Nanouk (encore un gros merci pour ta longue review… !), Mimi la pro, Ranaé, Sophie Black_ (_désolée si ça ne va pas assez vite, mais faut comprendre que, déjà, je négliges énormément mes autres fics pour favoriser celle-là et que, ensuite, g un programme TRES chargé ! Donc, je met les chapitres aussi vite que je peux, mais, sinon, merci ! Et contente que ma fic te plaise !_), **_Lunicorne_****_, Sara, Océane et Oyne, Lils Potter, Vi et Umbre_****

            Sinon, comme toujours :

**_Le Disclaimer _**: Rien n'est à moi (à part l'histoire et quelques personnages) mais à JKR...!

**_Titre_** : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe

**_Auteur_** : Cécilia

**_Chapitre _**: 20…, le titre dit tout (enfin, presque… ! ^__^)

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic… alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

            Céc.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapitre 20 : Discussions et match de Quidditch******

            Quelque part dans le château, quatre heures du matin sonnèrent, brisant le silence… Un silence relatif, troublé par le discret crépitement des flammes des torches fixées aux murs des divers couloirs déserts… ! Un bruissement d'étoffe…, des bruits de pas qui se voulaient aussi discrets que possible…, un jeune sorcier qui, au lieu de dormir, dans son dortoir, parcourait couloir sur couloir… Il atteignit finalement sa destination… : la porte de l'infirmerie. 

            Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que la voie était libre, il sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche ainsi que sa baguette.

            « Aciēs ! » murmura-t-il.

            Le papier se transforma aussitôt en une petite tige d'acier qu'il introduisit dans la serrure. Par expérience, il savait que Madame Pomfresh verrouillait la porte d'un sort qu'elle seule (et Dumbledore probablement) pouvait annuler… ! Si bien que même un sort d'ouverture n'aurait pû en venir à bout… ! Mais les Maraudeurs avaient trouvés une parade, en recourant à la "méthode moldue" que Peter avait trouvé dans un livre et qui, à l'étonnement de tous, s'était révélé efficace… Ce "passe" leur permettait ainsi, depuis leur deuxième année, de venir à l'infirmerie, à l'occasion, lorsque l'un d'eux s'y trouvait… 

            L'adolescent crocheta donc habilement la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. L'élève de Gryffondor sourit, rendit sa forme d'origine à la tige d'acier puis rangea la feuille et sa baguette dans sa poche avant de se glisser dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Toujours sous le couvert de la cape d'invisibilité, il se glissa parmi les lits qui meublaient la vaste salle blanche, à la lueur tamisée de la lune qui s'immisçait dans l'infirmerie par les fenêtres.

            Il parvint jusqu'au lit où il savait que l'infirmière avait installé Harry et se faufila entre les rideaux tirés, au chevet de son camarade qui paraissait encore plus pâle que la veille, sa main gauche soigneusement bandée.

            « T'inquiètes, tu vas vite aller mieux… ! » murmura le Maraudeur, tout en enlevant sa cape d'invisibilité.

            Il remonta d'une main ses lunettes qui avaient, une fois de plus, glissées sur son nez, puis sortit de sa poche une petite fiole contenant un liquide d'un blanc laiteux qu'il posa précautionneusement sur la table de chevet qui se trouvait près du lit de son camarade.

            Il sursauta en entendant du bruit derrière lui et se retourna vivement, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec…

            « Remus ? » s'exclama-t-il, avant de se rappeler que son ami se trouvait effectivement encore confiné à l'infirmerie.

            Celui-ci, l'observait, affichant une expression indéchiffrable, appuyé à l'un des piliers du lit, les bras croisés, de grandes cernes sous les yeux. James se maudit silencieusement de ne pas s'être rappelé que Remus, après ses pleines lunes, passait deux jours à l'infirmerie… ! Par conséquent, il allait évidemment lui demander ce qui avait entraîné la présence de Harry ici et, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il n'allait pas vraiment approuvé son idée… ! Et il regretta d'autant plus d'avoir oublié, également, le fait que Remus, de part sa condition de Loup-Garou, avait des sens très développés, dont une ouïe très fine…

            « On dirait bien… ! répliqua Remus. Quoiqu'il en soit, même si la raison de ta présence ici est évidente…, j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous avez fait pour que Harry se retrouve ici…, et dans le coma… ! »

            James grimaça, mais lui avoua qu'il avait entraîné Harry dans la Forêt Interdite pour aller tenir compagnie à Sirius et Peter, lors de leur retenue, et comment il s'est fait mordre.

            « Et il a donc fallut que je retourne dans la forêt pour chercher les Larmes de Lune… ! » conclut James, résumant considérablement les choses.

            Remus le fixa un long moment, dubitatif.

            «- Tu as pris la version courte de ton histoire, on dirait… ! commenta-t-il finalement, moqueur. Mais peu importe… ! Je ne peux pas dire que j'approuve ton idée mais…, je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

             - Euh oui… ! J'ai préparé l'antidote, mais il faut l'appliquer non seulement sur la zone touchée mais lui en faire boire… ! Et je crois que, pour cela, ton aide ne sera pas de trop ! » accepta James, visiblement soulagée par sa proposition.

            Remus acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis sourit.

            «- Si seulement Krayak avait la moindre idée de tes capacités en Potions, il reverrait son jugement… ! commenta-t-il.

             - Je suis sûr qu'il préfèrerait se faire subir les pires tortures que d'admettre qu'une telle chose soit possible… ! rétorqua James, amusé.

             - Malheureusement… ! » soupira Remus alors qu'ils se mettaient au travail.

            Ayant enlevé le bandage de la main de leur camarade inconscient, James agita soigneusement le contenu de l'antidote qu'il avait préparé et en versa quelques gouttes sur la morsure "en triangle" dont lui avait parlé Lily quelques heures plus tôt. En quelques secondes la blessure se résorba.

            «- En tout cas, c'est efficace… ! observa Remus, attentif.

             - On dirait bien, approuva James. Bien, à présent, il faut lui en faire boire… ! Rem, est-ce que tu pourrais lui relever la tête pour que je puisse lui administrer la potion… ? »

            Ils mirent aussitôt leur projet à exécution.

            « Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que ça agisse… ! soupira Remus.

             - Si j'ai bien compris, il devrait revenir à lui d'ici une douzaine d'heures… ! expliqua James. 

             - Hum… ! Mais tu devrais aller te coucher pour les quelques petites heures qu'il te reste à dormir… ! Sinon, tu ne tiendra pas la journée… ! »

            James acquiesça, tout en réprimant un bâillement. 

            «- C'est ce que je vais faire ! assura-t-il. Et toi, comment ça va ?

             - Comme d'habitude… ! répliqua, négligemment, Remus. Mais je reprends les cours demain !

             - D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que j'ai tes cours dans mon sac… ! Mais, avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la pleine lune, ça m'était sortit de la tête…, désolé !

             - Ce n'est pas grave, je ne vais pas m'en formaliser… ! certifia Remus. Allez, dépêche-toi de rentrer au dortoir, je me chargerai de la porte ! »

* * * * *

            James, ayant regagné son lit, ne trouva pas pour autant le sommeil. Le poids qui avait, jusqu'à présent, pesé sur sa conscience s'était considérablement réduit, si bien qu'il avait l'esprit un peu plus libre maintenant qu'il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire… Du moins, c'était le cas jusqu'à ce qu'il repense à la Forêt Interdite et ce qui s'y était passé…, surtout avec Lily… !

            Trois gifles en quelques heures d'intervalle…, c'était le record… ! Mais ce n'était pas cela qui le préoccupait, et le troublait le plus…, mais c'était ce qui s'était passé, hors de la forêt, après qu'elle ait réparée ses lunettes… ! 

            Il avait, vraiment, faillit l'embrasser… ! Cette constatation n'eut pour seul effet que de le troubler un peu plus encore. Il avait faillit embrasser Lily Evans… ! Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à ça, mais… ! On lui avait dit, une fois, que la peur rapprochait les gens, et c'était sûrement ce qui s'était passé. Ou bien ses sentiments, bien trop longtemps réprimés, à son égard avaient-ils pris le dessus sur sa rationalité ?

            Tout compte fait, c'était peut-être lui qui avait des problèmes avec ses hormones… ?

            Il secoua la tête, pour éloigner cette pensée de son esprit et soupira, les bras derrière la tête, allongé sur son lit. Il aimait la seule fille de toute l'école qui le détestait plus que tout… ! C'était irréalisable…

* * * * *

            La sonnerie stridente du réveil retentit dans la chambre pénombrée, arrachant les occupants (ou plutôt les occupantes) du dortoir de leur sommeil. Des protestations étouffées s'élevèrent aussitôt dans la pièce. La propriétaire de l'"objet infernal", tendit à l'aveuglette, le bras vers sa table de chevet, pour couper court au bruit.

            Cela fait, et une fois que la sonnerie eut cesser de lui vriller les tympans, elle soupira, se retourna dans son lit et remonta sa couverture sur ses épaules. Elle allait se rendormir lorsque quelqu'un écarta brutalement les rideaux de son lit. Eblouie par la lumière soudaine, elle protesta faiblement et vint enfouir sa tête sous son oreiller.

            «- Debout là-dedans… ! s'exclama, avec entrain, la jeune fille brune qui se tenait auprès du lit.

             - Amy… ! marmonna Lily, toujours réfugiée sous son oreiller.

             - Ah, non, tu ne va pas me faire croire que notre Préfète-en-Chef préférée joue les paresseuses… ! plaisanta son amie. Allez, lève-toi… !

             - Pas envie… ! 

             - Oh, mais tu n'as pas le choix, Lil ! rétorqua Amy. Maintenant que ta machine démoniaque nous a réveillé, il est normal que tu te lèves aussi… ! argumenta son amie, avant de soulever vivement l'oreiller, arrachant un cri contrarié à sa camarade.

             - Rends-moi ça, Amy… ! »

            Les yeux vert foncés de la jeune fille brillèrent malicieusement, alors qu'elle lançait l'objet sur son propre lit.

            « Pas tant que mademoiselle n'aura pas daignée sortir du lit… ! » commenta-t-elle, d'un ton sans réplique.

            Lily l'observa d'un air las puis, voyant qu'elle ne pourrait, décidément, pas se rendormir, elle finit par céder et s'étira de tout son long. 

            «- Ca va, Lil ? s'enquit Amy, observant son amie avec attention, l'air soudain inquiète.

             - Bien sûr…, pourquoi ? répondit l'intéressée.

 - Ben, c'est juste que c'est bien la première fois que je te vois si peu motivée de te lever pour une nouvelle journée de cours… !

             - Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien ! assura Lily en souriant. C'est juste que je n'ai pratiquement pas fermée l'œil de la nuit.

             - Encore ? s'étonna Amy. Et quel en était le motif cette fois ? »

            Lily n'eut guère le temps de répondre car, au même moment, la porte menant à la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Elsa.

            «- A qui le tour ? demanda la blondinette à la cantonade. 

             - J'y vais… ! répliqua aussitôt Amy. Au moins, ça te laissera le temps de sortir du lit et de te traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain, étant donné que je suppose que tu vas rester ici pour aujourd'hui … ! » ajouta-t-elle, taquine, à l'adresse de son amie qui lui répondit par une grimace.

            Amy eut, cependant, la gentillesse de lui rendre son oreiller avant de gagner la salle de bain, la laissant seule dans son lit.

Etant parvenue à rassembler un semblant de bonne volonté, elle quitta la chaleur de ses draps et s'assis sur son lit, passant distraitement la main dans ses cheveux emmêlés par une soirée plus qu'agitée…

Ayant, d'un sort négligemment lancé, refait son lit, elle entreprit de préparer ses affaires pour la journée. C'est alors qu'elle aperçue la cape qui se trouvait au pied de son lit…

« Oh, mince, la cape de Potter… ! murmura-t-elle. Avec tout ça, j'ai complètement oubliée de la lui rendre… ! »

Elle n'eut, néanmoins, guère le temps de s'attarder sur la question, et encore moins de réfléchir à la façon la plus appropriée, et aussi la plus discrète, pour la lui rendre car Amy sortie, au même moment, de la salle de bain. Lily soupira et glissa vivement la cape sous son lit tout en songeant qu'elle aviserai plus tard, avant de partir vers la salle de bain. Normalement, elle allait à celle des Préfets mais, exceptionnellement, elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage…

* * * * *

            Malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas fermée l'œil de la nuit, Lily resta fidèle à elle-même, bien que (peut-être) un peu plus aigrie qu'en temps normal, tout au long de la journée. 

            «- Lil… ? souffla Amy, durant le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, la ramenant à la réalité.

             - Quoi ?

             - Et bien, les Maraudeurs ont l'air de sacrément t'inspirer… ! se moqua Elsa.

             - C'est au moins la dixième fois depuis le début de la journée que tu sembles perdues dans tes réflexions…, en les observant… ! renchérit, Amy, sous un ton lourd en sous-entendu.

             - Et on se demande bien lequel… ! ajouta Elsa.

             - Oh, arrêtez un peu, toutes les deux, avec ça… ! » protesta Lily, avant de s'efforcer à se concentrer sur le cours théorique sur les Knarl, que le professeur Brûlopot leur dispensait.

            Ecoutant distraitement les paroles de son professeur, et essayant d'ignorer les sourires moqueurs que ses deux amies continuaient à afficher, Lily ne tarda pas, une fois de plus, à reporter son attention vers le "quatuor infernal" à nouveau complet. En effet, Remus était revenue en cours le matin même…, l'air encore quelque peu fatigué mais sans plus… Lily observa, un bref instant le jeune loup-garou, puis son regard passa, machinalement, sur le Maraudeur qui se trouvait à côté de lui…, et qui n'était autre que James Potter… qui suivait négligemment le cours, la tête appuyée sur sa main gauche.

            Depuis les évènements de la veille, elle le voyait, désormais, sous un autre angle… Elle revint brutalement à la réalité lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de la salle de classe où ils se trouvaient, exceptionnellement.

            « Entrez ! » lança, sèchement, le professeur, n'appréciant, visiblement, que moyennement le fait d'être interrompu au beau milieu de son cours, alors que tous les élèves se tournaient vers l'arrière de la salle.

            La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, sur le professeur McGonagall, sous le regard interrogateur des Gryffondor et Serpentard de septième année qui se trouvaient là.

            « Désolée de devoir interrompre votre cours, Hector ! commença la directrice-adjointe. Mais je dois vous emprunter Mr Potter et Miss Evans… ! »

            Un murmure s'éleva parmi les étudiants, alors que les deux intéressés échangeaient un regard. Lily songea que ça devait probablement avoir un rapport avec la préparation du bal de Halloween, malgré le fait que, s'il s'était s'agit de cette raison, la directrice-adjointe les aurait plutôt demandée en dehors des cours… Mais, devant l'air sévère de l'enseignante, la jeune fille en vint alors à penser qu'elle avait, peut-être, eu vent de leur escapade de la veille… 

            «- Mais bien sûr, Minerva ! accepta le professeur.

             - Et qu'ils emmènent aussi leurs affaires ! » ajouta le professeur de Métamorphose.

            Les deux Préfets-en-Chef s'exécutèrent aussitôt et se hâtèrent de rejoindre leur responsable qui referma la porte derrière eux.

            « Le directeur m'a demandé de vous faire savoir que Mr Calaway est, non seulement revenu à lui, mais aussi tiré d'affaire… !

             - Harry est guéri ? » s'exclama Lily, avant de jeter un bref regard à James qui souriait, l'air satisfait de lui.

            Bien sûr, c'était lui qui avait les Larmes de Lune… ! Il avait dû préparer l'antidote…

            « En effet ! confirma la directrice-adjointe. En tant que Préfets-en-Chef et aussi, en tant que Capitaine de votre camarade, le directeur a fait en sorte que vous puissiez le voir à l'infirmerie… ! Et, tant que je vous ai sous la main, je tiens à vous rappeler que vous avez une réunion ce soir… ! » conclut-elle.

* * * * *

            «- Vous avez de la visite, Calaway… ! commenta Madame Pomfresh, les lèvres pincées, montrant ainsi sa désapprobation.

             - C'est vrai ? Qui ça ? s'enquit aussitôt l'adolescent, enthousiasmé.

             - Vous le constaterez par vous-même… ! » répondit, simplement, l'infirmière en s'écartant pour révéler la présence des deux Préfets-en-Chef de Gryffondor.

            Harry sourit en les apercevant.

            «- Pas plus de cinq minutes ! avertit l'infirmière, à l'adresse des deux visiteurs avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau.

             - Décidément… ! soupira James en prenant un ton exagérément tragique. Elle vieillit notre chère infirmière…, elle radote… ! »

            Harry eut un léger rire, et Lily esquissa un bref sourire, mais elle se reprit aussitôt.

            « Potter, si elle juge préférable de te le rappeler c'est pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle te connais bien assez pour savoir que, sans cela, tu accaparerais ses malades trop longtemps… ! »

            Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel… Franchement, pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois que leurs relations commençaient à s'améliorer, l'un d'eux se dépêche de tout gâcher… ? Lily le tira à ses interrogations en reprenant la parole alors que, derrière elle, James grimaçait.

            «- Alors, Harry, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce qui contrastait avec le ton presque dur qu'elle avait employée un peu plus tôt.

             - Très bien…, d'ailleurs, Pomfresh pense que je pourrai reprendre les cours demain… !

             - Déjà ? s'étonna James. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle admet qu'un de ses protégés est apte à sortir moins de vingt-quatre heure après son retour parmi nous… ! Enfin, c'est pas plus mal, étant donné qu'on a un match dans quelques jours… !

             - Potter… ! soupira Lily, visiblement irritée.

             - Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, James, je n'ai pas l'attention de vous faire faux-bond pour le match… ! assura Harry, assis sur son lit. Au fait, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, après que je me sois fait mordre je veux dire ?

             - Oh, ça…, c'est une très longue histoire… ! répondit James qui eut soudain l'air quelque peu embarrassé. Enfin, pour faire bref, je t'ai emmené à l'infirmerie, avec l'aide de Sirius et Peter… ! Au bout de je ne sais combien d'heures de recherches, j'ai fini par trouver l'antidote nécessaire…, mais, pour ça, j'ai dû retourné dans la forêt interdite, le lendemain… ! commença-t-il. Mais c'était sans compter sur Evans qui, ayant fait ses propres recherches, m'a accompagné… ! Malgré une soirée… riche en évènements, on a fini par ramener des Larmes de Lune pour préparer l'antidote…, que j'ai préparé et que je t'ai donné, avec l'aide de Remus, ce matin… ! »

            Harry eut la nette impression que le Maraudeur lui cachait quelque chose, d'autant plus qu'il avait eut le temps de voir Lily rosir légèrement avant de trouver un intérêt soudain pour la pointe de ses chaussures. Harry sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

            « Donc, ça fait un peu plus d'une journée que je suis là ? » déduisit Harry.

            Madame Pomfresh surgit alors de son bureau, un gobelet contenant une potion orangée, et mit les deux Préfets-en-Chef à la porte.

            « Allez, Calaway, si vous voulez sortir demain, prenez ça… ! » lâcha l'infirmière en lui tendant le produit.

            Harry soupira, mais prit relativement docilement la potion.

* * * * *

            Et, effectivement, le lendemain matin, Harry fut autorisé à rejoindre les autres Gryffondor, alors que ces derniers quittaient la Grande Salle pour aller en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le cours c'était parfaitement bien passé, les élèves commençant à se faire à l'accent plus qu'étrange de leur professeur qui, ce jour-là, leur avait fait un cours théorique sur les Patronus.

            La journée s'était relativement bien passée, en dehors d'un petite altercation avec les Serpentard durant le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques mais qui avait rapidement tourné court, le professeur Brûlopot s'étant hâté d'intervenir pour régler la dispute…

            Ce soir-là, le dernier entraînement de l'équipe avant le match se passa à merveille… ! Tous avaient été ravis de retrouver leur Attrapeur et ami dans leur rang… Joshua Hunter, le nouveau Poursuiveur, ainsi que Williams Watson, le second Batteur, étaient, à présent, parfaitement intégrés dans l'équipe et donnaient le meilleur d'eux-mêmes.

            «- Les Poufsouffle n'auront qu'à bien se tenir… ! s'exclama, joyeusement, Sirius alors que les sept Gryffondor quittaient le stade, avec bonne humeur.

             - Ca, tu l'as dit… ! » approuva Elvira, en souriant largement.

* * * * *

            Le lendemain, Harry était dans la salle commune, observant, en compagnie de Remus et Peter, Sirius et James qui s'affrontaient aux échecs. Plongé dans son observation, Harry tressaillit lorsqu'une voix familière s'adressa à lui.

            «- Harry… ! Je pourrai te parler, en privé, un instant ? demanda Lily qui s'était, discrètement, approchée du petit groupe.

             - Euh oui… ! répondit l'adolescent, un peu pris au dépourvu. Je reviens ! » lança-t-il à l'adresse de ses camarades en se levant.

            Suivant la jeune fille, il quitta la Tour de Gryffondor. Tous deux restèrent silencieux et allèrent s'asseoir sur les marches menant au parc.

            Au bout d'un moment, Lily soupira et prit la parole.

            «- Tu as l'air de très bien t'entendre avec Potter ! commença-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

             - On peut dire ça… ! 

             - Et vous êtes plutôt proches, non ?

             - Moins qu'il ne peut l'être avec Sirius… ! Pourquoi ?

             - Mais je ne peux certainement pas en parler à Black… ! répliqua Lily, visiblement plus à elle-même qu'autre chose. D'abord, il se moquerai puis il se hâterait de tout dire à Potter ! »

            Harry l'observa avec curiosité. Elle gardait le regard fixe, l'air profondément songeuse.

            «- Mais toi, tu n'es pas comme eux… ! continua-t-elle. Je sens que je peux te faire confiance… !

             - En tout cas, je ne dirait rien, quoi que ce soit ! Tu en as ma parole… ! »

            Elle rencontra son regard et lui sourit, avant de reprendre son air pensif alors qu'un autre moment de silence s'instaurait entre eux. Finalement, elle soupira et se lança.

            « Bon, alors voilà… ! Supposons que…, je dis bien supposons…, que je l'aime… ! Si c'était le cas…, ce qui ne l'est pas du tout étant donné que ce n'est qu'une supposition…, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire pour le lui montrer ? »

            Harry éclata de rire, alors que Lily, mal à l'aise, baissait les yeux, les joues écarlates.

            « Eh, ne te moque pas, ce n'est pas drôle ! » marmonna-t-elle, en lui tapant, sans méchanceté, le bras.

            Mais Harry ne fit qu'en rire encore plus.

            « Bon, ça va… ! grommela-t-elle. Ce n'est pas qu'une supposition… ! Enfin, bon, et après… ? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire ? »

            Devant l'air visiblement vexée de la jeune fille, Harry reprit contenance.

            «- Tu sais, si tu veux lui montrer que tu t'intéresses à lui, tu devrais commencer par venir voir les matchs… ! Ca lui ferait plaisir… ! suggéra Harry.

             - Tu crois… ? Il ne se rendra sûrement même pas compte de ma présence… !

            Je n'en suis pas si sûr… ! Après tout, sans vouloir t'offenser, on a du mal à ne pas te remarquer… ! »

            Lily eut une légère grimace puis redevint grave.

            «- Tu crois vraiment qu'il s'en rendrait compte… ? insista-t-elle.

             - Sûr et certain ! » certifia Harry.

            Lily hocha pensivement la tête.

            «- Je vais y réfléchir… !

             - Hum… ! Ah, et autre chose, Lily, quand il essaye de faire un effort, évite de le rembarrer comme tu le fais… ! Il n'y a pas que les filles qui n'aiment pas se faire envoyer paître à la moindre tentative pour établir un quelconque contact… ! Plus d'une fois, il a essayé d'être sympa avec toi depuis le début de l'année, et chaque fois tu l'as rabaissé, giflé ou j'en passe… ! Franchement, crois-moi, ce n'est vraiment pas la meilleure façon de montrer à un garçon qu'il t'intéresse… ! »

            Lily rougie, gênée mais se hâta de se reprendre, alors qu'un autre moment de silence retombait.

« La vie est vraiment quelque chose d'étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? Je veux dire, d'abord on déteste quelqu'un puis on en vient à vouloir faire sa vie avec cette personne… ! » lâcha-t-elle finalement, semblant trouver un intérêt soudain pour ses chaussures.

            Harry eut un léger sourire.

            «- Qui aime bien, châtie bien… ! commenta-t-il, tranquillement. Tu l'aimes depuis quand ?

             - Peut-être depuis la quatrième année, ou peut-être même avant… ! Je ne sais pas trop… ! Je n'en ai prit conscience que dernièrement… ! avoua-t-elle. Mais, des fois, il m'énerve… ! Les Maraudeurs sont toujours à faire des bêtises et on dirait que leur passe-temps préféré est de trouver le moyen de faire perdre le plus de points possibles à Gryffondor… ! Et puis, ils sont tellement… immatures !

             - Rectification… ! Tous ensemble, ils sont, comme tu le dis, carrément immatures… ! Mais, pris à part… ! Bon, peut-être pas Sirius mais… ! »

            Lily sourit légèrement.

            « Tu as bien vue, quand tu étais chez les Potter, pendant les vacances, et même ces derniers temps, que James était beaucoup plus calme qu'en temps normal … ! »

            Lily eut une moue dubitative mais resta silencieuse un long moment.

            « Tu sais, je ne veux pas te forcer la main, mais James n'est pas du tout comme tu le penses… !  reprit Harry. Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai que, surtout quand il est avec Sirius, il n'en donne pas l'air mais… ! C'est quelqu'un de bien… ! 

            Lily acquiesça silencieusement, les yeux dans le vague et ne prononça pas le moindre mot pendant quelques minutes, perdue dans ses réflexions.

            «- Mais, tu crois vraiment que… ?

 - Bon, on ferait bien de rentrer au château ! annonça soudain, Harry, après avoir fait mine de jeter un œil à sa montre, en se levant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

             - Harry… ! protesta-t-elle, passée le premier moment de surprise. Réponds-moi, tu crois que c'est réciproque… ? »

            L'adolescent lui répondit par un petit sourire énigmatique qui, une fois de plus, rappela quelque chose à Lily, même si elle était incapable de définir ce que c'était. Elle se renfrogna.

            « Je déteste quand tu fais ça… ! » soupira-t-elle.

            Harry sourit un peu plus largement.

* * * * *

            Remontant vers le château, en compagnie de Harry, Lily ne pût s'empêcher de repenser à sa première rencontre avec James…, un jour qui était gravé dans sa mémoire…, le jour où elle avait découvert le Chemin de Traverse grâce aux explications d'un représentation du Ministère de la Magie.

_flash-back_

_            Elle entra, d'un pas incertain, dans la boutique à l'air austère…, mais ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de soulagement, en y apercevant un adolescent de son âge qui se retourna en entendant le carillon sonné. Il la détailla un bref instant, visiblement un peu étonné, comme s'il s'était attendu à l'arrivée de quelqu'un d'autre, puis lui sourit largement._

_            «- Salut ! lança-t-il, avec enthousiasme._

_             - Salut ! » répondit-elle à son tour, en rosissant._

_            Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel elle l'étudia en détail… Un grand dadais dégingandé et encore mal "dégrossi" aux cheveux noirs en bataille et dont les lunettes encerclaient des yeux bleu foncés qui pétillaient de bonne humeur._

_            «- Tu rentres à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il, finalement._

_             - Oui… !_

_             - Moi aussi… ! Tu es toute seule ?_

_             - Euh, oui… ! Mes parents ne pouvaient pas m'accompagner…, et puis, ils comprennent encore moins bien que moi tout ça… !_

_             - Tu appartiens à une famille de Moldus, non ?_

_             - Moldus ? répéta-t-elle, sans comprendre._

_             - Bon, je crois que ça répond à ma question… ! commenta-t-il en souriant. Mais, ici, un Moldu c'est quelqu'un qui n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques… !_

_             - Ah… ! Dans ce cas, oui… ! répondit-elle. J'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en recevant ma lettre de Poudlard… ! »_

_            Il sourit, puis sembla réaliser quelque chose._

_            «- Au fait, on ne s'est pas présenté… ! Moi, c'est James Potter ! annonça-t-il en lui tendant la main._

_             - Et moi, Lily Evans ! répondit-elle en retour en lui serrant, après un bref instant de silence, la main._

_             - Ravi de te connaître, Lily… ! Si tu veux, on peut faire nos achats ensemble… ! suggéra-t-il. Je veux dire, je suis ici avec un ami et sa mère, mais je ne crois pas que ça poserai de problème que tu nous accompagne… ! On t'expliquera tous les petits trucs du Chemin de Traverse… ! »_

_fin du flash-back_

            Elle esquissa un léger sourire… ! Sa première rencontre au sein du monde magique n'était autre que James Potter… ! Le James Potter avec qui elle n'avait cessée de se quereller depuis pratiquement le début de leur scolarité au château… ! En fait, en y repensant, elle ne se rappelait même pas ce qui avait entraîné leur prise de distance… ! Ils s'étaient, pourtant, très bien entendu…, puis, brusquement, tout avait changé entre eux moins d'une semaine après leur entrée à Poudlard… Mais, jusque là, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupée de ces raisons… ! Elle soupira, perdue dans ses réflexions… Oui, James n'était pas comme elle se l'était imaginée durant près de sept ans… ! Il était, vraiment, bien plus que le meneur des Maraudeurs… ! 

            D'ailleurs, depuis la rentrée, le "quatuor infernal plus un" (beaucoup incluait, à présent, Harry, comme membre des Maraudeur) se montrait relativement calme…, en dehors de la blague de Sirius sur les premières années et la fois où il avait essayé de lui faire une blague qui lui avait, d'ailleurs, valut une retenue… ! Lily sourit… ! En fait, la blague de Sirius aurait probablement réussi si elle n'avait pas, depuis ce qui s'était passé en seconde année, eut l'idée de soumettre son lit à un sortilège d'absorption, qui contrait ainsi la plus petite "blague magique" dont elle aurait pût être la cible… Par la suite, elle l'avait doublé d'un sort de désarmement…, ce qui avait fait que Sirius…, et Peter par la même occasion, avaient perdus leur baguette, sans même sans rendre compte…

            Elle revint à la réalité en prenant conscience que Harry, les mains dans les poches, lui disait quelque chose.

            « Euh, excuse-moi, je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dit ! » lâcha-t-elle.

            Harry se tourna vers elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres, mais il consentit à répéter sa question.

            «- En tant que Préfète-en-Chef, je suppose que tu vas au Bal de Halloween, non ?

             - Oui…, mais c'est seulement par obligation… ! Je dois y assister…, mais sans plus… ! Je ne compte pas y passer toute la soirée ! Et toi ?

             - Hum… ! Je n'aime pas spécialement les bals ou les trucs du genre, mais oui…, histoire de se changer un peu les idées… ! Ca pourrait être intéressant à voir… !

             - Tu t'es trouvé une cavalière… ? »

            Harry éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

            «- Non ! Et à vrai dire, je n'ai même pas cherché à en trouver une… ! Je veux dire, après tout, j'ai déjà une petite-amie et…, enfin, j'aurai l'impression de la trahir un peu si j'allais à une fête avec quelqu'un d'autre… ! 

             - Ah… ! Mais, ça ne te manque pas tout ça ? Le fait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de tes amis, de ton pays, de ton école ? »

            Harry grimaça.

            « Si, un peu… ! Mais, comme on dit "pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle"… ! » ajouta-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire que Lily trouva un peu forcé.

            Le silence revint entre eux, alors qu'ils regagnaient le château. Ils se séparèrent en haut de l'escalier de marbre, Lily partant pour la Bibliothèque alors que Harry devait rejoindre les Maraudeurs.

            «- Eh, Lily, n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit, pour tu-sais-quoi ! lança, alors, Harry.

             - J'y penserai… ! » assura-t-elle en souriant.

            Elle commença à s'éloigner.

            «- Ah…, j'y pense…, eh, Harry ! le rappela-t-elle soudain en revenant sur ses pas, alors que l'intéressé se retournait.

             - Oui ?

             - Euh, tu pourrais donner un truc à Potter de ma part… ? demanda Lily, tout en posant son sac par terre et y chercher quelque chose.

             - Bien sûr ! » approuva Harry, quelque peu intrigué.

            Lily sortit la cape, soigneusement pliée, de son sac et la donna à Harry, mal à l'aise.

            «- Je pense qu'il comprendra… ! précisa, simplement, Lily. Et dis-lui…, quand vous ne serez que tous les deux, que… que je le remercie et que je suis désolée de ne pas la lui avoir rendue plus tôt… !

             - Pas de problème ! certifia Harry, visiblement amusé, tout en glissant l'objet sous sa cape, alors que Lily refermait son sac et le remettait sur son dos.

             - Merci ! souffla-t-elle, le teint un peu plus écarlate que de coutume. Merci beaucoup… ! Bon, il faut vraiment que j'aille à la Bibliothèque, Elsa et Amy m'y attendent. A plus tard… ! »

            Sur ce, elle se hâta de reprendre le chemin de la Bibliothèque.

* * * * *

            Lorsque Harry regagna la Tour de Gryffondor, James avait laissé sa place à Remus, face à Sirius, et Peter était, visiblement, plongé dans la lecture d'un épais grimoire.

            «- Alors, qu'est-ce que Evans te voulait ? demanda James, en voyant Harry arriver.

             - Oh, on a discuté de tout et de rien ! » répondit, évasivement, Harry, tout en s'installant dans un fauteuil à côté du Maraudeur. 

            James lui adressa un regard en coin et haussa un sourcil, l'air perplexe.

            « Patmol, tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi ! » commenta Remus, en éliminant le cavalier de son ami.

            Harry sourit, alors que Sirius rouspétait, puis se tourna vers James.

            « Ah oui, j'y pense, sur le chemin du retour, on m'a chargé de te rendre quelque chose ! » annonça, discrètement, Harry en sortant la cape que lui avait confié Lily de sous la sienne.

            James fronça, de prime abord, les sourcils puis il esquissa un petit sourire gêné.

            «- Oh, je n'y pensais même plus… ! commenta, à voix basse, James, tout en récupérant son dû. 

             - Je vois ça… ! observa, amusé, Harry. Sinon… ! ajouta-t-il, tout en jetant un bref regard à Sirius qui était trop absorbé par ses réflexions et aux deux autres Maraudeurs avant de continuer, baissant encore un peu plus la voix. Elle te remercie et s'excuse de ne pas te l'avoir rendue plus tôt… ! »

            James acquiesça et sourit.

* * * * *

            Les sept joueurs se trouvaient dans leur vestiaire et achevaient de se préparer en vue du match. James observa ses coéquipiers qui achevaient de se préparer. La veille au soir, le temps s'était dégradé, si bien que des nuages noirs s'amoncelaient à présent au dessus de l'école. Comme à son habitude dans ces cas là, James avait jugé préférable d'imperméabiliser ses lunettes, pour ne pas être gêné, au cas ou le mauvais temps s'aggraverait.

« Contentez-vous de jouer comme à l'entraînement et tout se passera bien… ! Je sais qu'on a une bonne équipe…, une équipe à la hauteur de la réputation de Gryffondor… ! » assura James, essayant ainsi de rassurer les deux nouveaux de l'équipe, mais aussi en guise de discours.

            Disant cela, il croisa, brièvement le regard de Harry et celui acquiesça d'un signe de tête entendu. Harry savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire, James l'ayant briefé, avec soin, sur les particularités des joueurs de l'équipe adverse.

            Un brouhaha croissant au dessus d'eux leur annonça l'arrivée des autres élèves dans les tribunes… Les sept Gryffondor restèrent, un long moment, silencieux, perdus dans leurs réflexions, jusqu'à ce que le Capitaine donne le signal de départ…

            « Allez, on y va… ! » annonça-t-il, en se levant, son balai à la main, rapidement imité par Sirius, Harry puis les autres.

            Les adolescents gagnèrent la sortie et pénétrèrent sur le vaste terrain. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient apercevoir les robes bleues de leurs adversaires, à l'autre bout du terrain, mais, surtout, ils n'entendaient que trop bien les hurlements enthousiastes de la foule des élèves amassés dans les tribunes.

            «- Et voilà l'équipe tant attendue de Gryffondor qui fait son entrée !!!! s'écria alors Mondingus, toujours en charge du poste de commentateur. Vainqueur en titre de la dernière coupe de Quidditch inter-maisons, ils partent comme favoris pour cette année également,… !

             - Mr Fletcher… ! intervint McGonagall. Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas là pour faire de la publicité pour votre maison mais pour commenter le match… !

             - Oui professeur… ! Alors, on a pû remarquer que si la non moins excellente équipe de Serdaigle n'a pas connu trop de bouleversement dans sa composition, comme vous l'avez constatez un peu plus tôt, l'équipe de Gryffondor a été recomposée après le départ de Franck Londubat et de Ludovic Verpey… ! Si bien que l'équipe des Gryffondor est toujours menée par son Poursuiveur, et bien évidemment Capitaine, James Potter, suivit par Harry Calaway qui occupe le poste d' Attrapeur et nous a offert, l'année dernière, une magnifique prestation lors de la mémorable finale contre Serpentard... Au poste de Gardien, François Dubois est toujours fidèle au poste…Du côté des Poursuiveurs, Elvira Bell et Potter se voient accompagnés par Joshua Hunter, tandis que, pour les Batteurs, on retrouve Sirius Black et Williams Watson… ! commença Elsa. Les deux équipes ont, à présent, rejoint le professeur Bibine au milieu du terrain… ! Potter et Andrews se serrent la main… ! »

            En effet, comme avant chaque match, les Capitaines des deux équipes devaient se serrer la main.

            « Enfourchez vos balais… ! » intima, ensuite, le professeur Bibine.

            Les quatorze joueurs ne se firent pas priés et se mirent aussitôt en place, en cercle, à quelques mètres d'altitude, les deux Attrapeurs se positionnant encore un peu au dessus de leurs coéquipiers respectifs. Le professeur Bibine ouvrit le coffret qui contenait les balles, sous le silence tendu qui régnait dans les tribunes. Aussitôt les deux Cognards s'échappèrent de la boîte, rapidement suivis par le Vif d'or, la petite balle dorée venant "narguer", l'espace d'un instant, les deux Attrapeurs, passant à quelques centimètres de leur nez, avant de s'éloigner et disparaître de leur vue. Pendant ce temps, leur arbitre, et professeur, avait pris le Souaffle et, sifflet aux lèvres, s'apprêtait à donner le coup d'envoi.

            Elle lança la balle rouge en l'air, et le coup de sifflet retentit, alors que James, comme à son habitude, s'emparait rapidement du Souaffle, sous les encouragements assourdissants qui s'élevaient des tribunes de Gryffondor.

            « Gryffondor est en possession du Souaffle, par l'intermédiaire de Potter, suivie par Bell et Hunter… ! annonça Mondingus. Toutes trois foncent vers les buts adverses… Potter passe à Hunter… ! Qui renvoie à Bell… ! Nouvelle passe à Hunter qui tire et… ! Non, Well a bloqué la balle et la remet en jeu vers Perkins, mais… ! Bell intercepte la balle, la renvoie à Potter qui tire et… MARQUE… ! Gryffondor ouvre le score… ! » s'écria Mondingus, alors que des exclamations enthousiastes s'élevaient.

* * * * *

            Harry, survolant la scène, suivi par Alexis McAllister, observait distraitement l'évolution de l'équipe, jetant, de temps à autre, un bref regard vers les tribunes. Dans le même temps, en dessous des deux Attrapeurs, les joueurs se livraient un match sans pitié. La défense des Gryffondor était mieux constituée que celle des Serdaigle et leur gardien avait quelques points faibles que les Gryffondor avaient pu repérer lors des différents matchs que l'équipe avait joué. Sirius et Williams, eux, se montraient sans pitié, et harcelaient les joueurs adverses d'une "pluie de Cognards", de sorte que les Batteurs de l'autre équipe avaient du pain sur la planche pour protéger leurs Poursuiveurs des grosses balles noires que les deux Gryffondor renvoyaient sans cesse vers eux.

            « Elle n'est pas là… ! Je suis sûr qu'elle viendra ! » songea Harry, en reportant son attention, pour la énième fois, vers les tribunes.

            Il revint à la situation présente, alors que Mondingus poursuivait ses commentaires.

« Well remet en jeu et passe à Perkins qui passe à Dewil qui envoie à Boots qui repasse à Perkins et… ! Non… ! En voulant éviter un Cognard venant de Black, Perkins perd le Souaffle qui est récupéré par Hunter qui renvoie alors la balle à Bell tandis que Sherer veut renvoyer le Cognard sur Bell, mais Watson contrecarre ses projets en renvoyant le Cognard sur Boots qui voulait intercepter le Souaffle que Bell envoyait à Potter… ! »

            Harry cessa d'écouter, en voyant un petit groupe de trois filles se faufiler dans les tribunes de Gryffondor. Lily avait finalement choisie de suivre ses conseils… Ca allait faire plaisir à James…

* * * * *

            James envoya le Souaffle à Joshua, qui le rattrapa avec difficulté. Le maraudeur jeta machinalement un regard vers les tribunes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il espérait à passer son temps à détailler la foule massée dans les gradins… Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en apercevant un éclat auburn parmi les spectateurs de sa maison… Elle était là… !

            Le morale soudainement au beau fixe, James se concentra à nouveau sur son match, juste à temps pour voir Elvira lancer le Souaffle vers les buts des Serdaigle. C'était le moment où jamais de bien jouer.

            « …tire à nouveau et… BUT… ! GRYFFONDOR MENE PAR VINGT A ZERO ! »

Quelques gouttes de pluies commencèrent à tomber, mais James avait déjà joué dans des conditions bien pires, donc, il ne s'en inquiétait guère et la pluie, pour l'instant, était trop faible pour risquer de gêner la visibilité des joueurs… ! Il reporta, cependant, toute son attention sur le jeu.

            « Well remet le Souaffle en jeu, en l'envoyant à Perkins qui passe à Boots qui envoie à Dewil… ! Une autre passe vers Boots, qui évite adroitement un Cognard envoyé par Watson et passe à Perkins qui renvoie à Dewil qui tire et… ! NON… ! Dubois bloque le Souaffle et le renvoi à Bell qui passe à Potter qui fonce vers les buts adverses et passe à Hunter… ! Et… ! Oh, non ! En voulant éviter un Cognard que lui envoyait Dugray, Hunter lâche le Souafle qui est récupéré par... Potter qui retente sa chance face aux buts ! Il tire et... MAAAARQUEEEE ! TRENTE A ZERO EN FAVEUR DE GRYFFONDOR ! Visiblement, l'équipe de Gryffondor à la grande forme car elle met but sur but… ! Well remet en jeu et… ! Oh, Calaway vient de piquer… ! La chasse au Vif est-elle ouverte ? »

* * * * *

            Effectivement, Harry venait de voir le Vif d'or qui zigzaguait à deux mètres du sol. Alexis tenta, vainement, de lui tenir tête mais son Etoile Filante était, tout de même, inférieur au Nimbus 1700 que Harry utilisait… ! Mais l'Attrapeur de Serdaigle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot car il piqua, dans une autre direction et…

            « Oh, McAllister vient de couper la route de Calaway qui est obligé de redresser en catastrophe, tandis que McAllister a l'air satisfait de sa diversion… ! »

            Le Vif d'or avait disparu… Harry reprit de la hauteur, alors que, dans les tribunes des Gryffondor, des cris de protestations s'élevaient avec force.

            « Très bien… ! Si tu veux jouer à ce p'tit jeu… ! » grommela Harry.

            S'il semblait prêt à tout faire pour l'empêcher d'attraper le Vif, il allait commencer par garder son adversaire à distance. Il jeta un bref regard autour de lui et sourit en découvrant que non seulement Alexis était, pour le moment, à l'autre bout du terrain, mais en apercevant, dans les tribunes.

            « Et Gryffondor ajoute encore un but à son actif… ! s'écria Mondingus. QUARANTE A ZERO… ! »

            Harry revint à la réalité, s'efforçant de reporter toute son attention sur le terrain, à la recherche du Vif d'or, songeant que la pluie ne semblait pas s'intensifier. 

            «- Well remet le Souafle en jeu vers Sherer et… ! Non, la balle est interceptée par Potter qui tire aussitôt et… ! ENCORE UN AUTRE BUT… !!! Les Gryffondor sont incontestablement les meilleurs cette… !

             - Mr Fletcher… ! l'interrompit McGonagall, sur un ton d'avertissement.

             - Oui professeur… ! Je me contente de commenter le match… ! soupira l'intéressé. Bon, alors, Well relance le Souaffle à Boots qui passe à Sherer qui… ! Oh, en voulant éviter un Cognard lancé par Black, Sherer perd le Souaffle qui est récupéré par Bell qui passe à Potter qui envoie à Hunter qui tire et… ! Well bloque… ! »

            Harry, plongé dans sa recherche du Vif, ne réalisa pas qu'Alexis était revenu derrière lui car, au même instant, il aperçut le Vif d'or, près des tribunes de Poufsouffle.

« Le Souaffle est remis en jeu.. ! Interception de Potter qui tire… et marque… ! UN NOUVEAU BUT POUR GRYFFONDOR !! Décidément, Potter a la pêche aujourd'hui… ! Well relance, une fois de plus la balle et… ! Oh ! Calaway et McAllister viennent de piquer… ! Ils sembleraient que les deux Attrapeurs aient vus le Vif d'or. Eh ! s'écria-t-il soudain, indigné. Dewil vient de couper la trajectoire de Calaway, tandis qu'un Cognard envoyé par Watson, distrait McAllister… ! Cette intervention à permis au Vif de disparaître, une fois de plus ! Boots est, à présent, en possession du Souafle et fonce, seul vers les buts ! Il s'apprête à tirer... ! Non… ! Un Cognard, envoyé par Black fonce sur lui, l'obligeant à lâcher le Souafle qui est récupéré par... Potter qui repasse à Bell et...Oh ! Calaway semble avoir repéré, une fois encore, le Vif ! Il amorce un piqué spectaculaire vers les buts adverses, clouant sur place McAllister, et...Oui !!!!! Calaway a le Vif d'or !!!! Gryffondor gagne par DEUX CENT DIX A ZERO !!!! »

            Le coup de sifflet final retentit aussitôt, presque étouffé par les cris enthousiastes des élèves de Gryffondor qui se ruèrent hors des tribunes. Les joueurs se posèrent dans l'herbe du stade. Les Serdaigle, bons perdants, vinrent féliciter les Gryffondor.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Et voilà, fini… 

            Titre du chapitre suivant : Bal de Halloween… ! Et comme je suis gentille, je vous met un extrait :

_" Elle_ _se figea soudain en apercevant un autre élève qui était assis, seul, à une table isolée. Bien qu'il soit de dos, elle ne tarda pas à l'identifier…, ce qui la surpris encore plus._

_            « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » songea-t-elle troublée._

_            Intrigué, elle s'avança dans la direction de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs en bataille qui semblait concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, à tel point qu'il ne semblait même pas avoir remarquer sa présence._

_            Il soupira, l'air agacé, en se passant la main dans les cheveux, arrachant ainsi un sourire à la jeune fille qui jugea préférable d'attendre qu'il ait reprit son "travail", avant de se faire remarquer. Finalement, elle inspira profondément et se lança._

_            « Euh, Potter… »_

_            Il sursauta et se retourna vivement. Son expression se détendit aussitôt._

_            «- Oh, c'est toi !_

_             - On dirait bien… ! ironisa Lily, ne sachant pas vraiment comment elle devait prendre cette remarque. Désolée de t'avoir fait sursauter…_

_             - Oh, ce n'est rien ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne me trouver ici… !_

_             - On va dire que tu étais bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à trouver ici ! avoua Lily. Mais c'est vrai que, ces derniers temps, tu ne cesses de me surprendre ! »_

_            Il esquissa un petit sourire incertain et haussa un sourcil. Un moment de silence gêné s'installa alors entre eux._

_            « Euh…, ça te dérange si je reste un moment ? » se risqua-t-elle enfin, tout en s'efforçant de rester impassible malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade._

_            Le Maraudeur lui adressa un regard mitigé_."


	22. Le Bal de Halloween

Salut la compagnie… ! Oui, je sais que g fait des erreurs dans le chapitre 20 mais je me hâte pour la corriger et, pour me faire pardonner, je vous met le chapitre suivant ! Mais le principe du chapitre 20 n'était pas « cherchez l'erreur » ! ^__^ Enfin, pour l'explication, j'avais pas d'inspiration pour ce match donc j'avais tout bêtement repris un match que j'avais écrit dans "HP et ses Anges Gardiens", et j'ai voulu l'adapter en remplaçant les noms, MAIS, en voulant aller mettre le chapitre trop vite, g oublié de rectifier plusieurs noms (le commentateur, des "Chang" ou un "Potter" intempestif…, un score qui ne correspond pas (j'ai, cependant, rajouté un but… !), bref, g refait une version corrigée que je vais mettre de ce pas, promis… ! ^__^

Alors voilà LE chapitre 21… ! Pour lequel je remercie tout particulièrement **_Vi_** et **_Umbre_****__**qui m'ont vraiment enlevée une épine du pied… ! Et je peut vous assurer que, sans leur aide, vous n'aurez pas eu ce chapitre de sitôt… ! Alors, un immense merci à elle… !

            Tout d'abord, ce chapitre est dédié à : **_Kamala_** (tu vois, comme je t'avais promis ^__^), mais aussi à **_Vi_** et **_Umbre_** (pour leur aide)**__**

Ensuite, un **_gros_** merci, pour leur review, à : **_Tiffany_****_, Kamala_** (et bien, le voilà, ce fameux chapitre), **_Umbre77, Marika Jedusor, Canard, Chen (alias Sarah)_**, **_Melepha_****_, Lyra.b, Océane Potter, Miya Black, Clem, Mimi-la-Pro_ et ****_Hermione292_ !**

            Sinon, comme toujours :

**_Le Disclaimer _**: Rien n'est à moi (à part l'histoire et quelques personnages) mais à JKR...!

**_Titre_** : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe

**_Auteur_** : Cécilia

**_Chapitre _**: 21 – Voilà enfin la fête de Halloween… ! Au programme, une discussion, un petit délire Shakespearien (vous allez comprendre ^__^), une petite déprime, un bal et… bien sûr… un J/L… !!!

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic… alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

            Céc.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapitre 21 : Le bal de Halloween******

            Deux jours s'étaient écoulés, depuis le match de Quidditch, et la fête qui avait suivit la victoire de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

            Lily avait retrouvé, avec joie, le calme relatif qu'offrait le début de la semaine, en comparaison avec l'effervescence du week-end. Comme lui avait fait remarqué Harry quelques jours auparavant, sa présence lors du match n'avait échappé à personne… Bien sûr, Amy et Elsa avaient été ravies d'apprendre que leur amie acceptait enfin de s'intéresser au centre d'intérêt principal du monde sorcier…

            Quoique les autres puissent penser, son avis restait, cependant, inchangé… Le Quidditch était un sport dangereux et stupide… Elle n'était venue que pour tester les suggestions de Harry qui, du moins sur ce point, s'était révélée exacte… !

            Alors qu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque, après les cours du jour, Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la brève conversation qu'elle avait eu avec le Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, lors de la petite fête organisée, par les bons soins de Remus et Peter, dans la Salle Commune pour fêter leur victoire.

* * * * *

_flash-back_

_            Lily avait réussie à s'isoler dans un coin de la Salle Commune et essayait, vainement, de se concentrer sur un devoir d'Arithmancie, alors que, à l'autre bout de la salle, la fête battait son plein, les joueurs de l'équipe étant, bien sûr, le centre d'intérêt… Elle regrettait la tranquillité habituelle qu'elle avait, lorsqu'elle faisait ses devoirs tandis que les autres allaient assister aux matchs de Quidditch… ! Mais, cette fois, elle était allée assister au match, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même… ! En quête d'inspiration, elle leva les yeux de sa feuille, jetant machinalement un regard à la foule des élèves qui s'amusaient allègrement. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de se demander comment les Maraudeurs s'y prenaient pour toujours arriver à se fournir suffisamment de victuailles en tout genre pour entretenir les festivités jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit… ! _

_            Tout en s'efforçant de trouver une réponse plausible à ses interrogations, elle esquissa un petit sourire en apercevant Elsa et Amy, en grande conversation avec Elvira et Mondingus…, probablement sur le Quidditch, à en croire les grands gestes enthousiastes d'Amy… Elle pouvait peut-être paraître rabat-joie, à rester là, toute seule, dans son coin, mais il était hors de question qu'elle ne prenne pas de l'avance dans son travail aujourd'hui…_

_            Elle s'efforça donc de se remettre à son devoir mais elle ne tarda pas à être à nouveau interrompue._

_            « Hé, Lily, il faudra que tu m'explique comme tu fais pour travailler dans ces conditions… ! »_

_            Elle releva, une fois de plus les yeux de son parchemin, pour découvrir Harry… et James, qui l'observaient d'un air amusé._

_            «- Ce n'est qu'une question de volonté ! commenta-t-elle, tout en jetant un bref regard à Harry qui esquissa un petit sourire innocent._

_             - Tu travailles trop, Evans… ! intervint, tranquillement, James. Tu devrais laisser un peu tes livres de côtés, ne serait ce qu'une heure ou deux… ! Je suis sûr que ça ne pourrai pas te faire de mal… ! Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas te joindre à nous, pour une fois ?_

_             - Euh, ça ne me dit rien… ! rétorqua-t-elle, en baissant à nouveau les yeux vers sa copie._

_             - Si tu ne veux pas, on ne va pas te forcer… ! intervint Harry. Mais comme on se doutait de ta réponse…,_

_             - On c'est dit que si tu ne te mêlais pas à la fête, c'est la fête qui irait à toi… ! » ajouta James, avant de déposer un verre de Bièraubeurre et une part de gâteau au chocolat (qu'ils avaient probablement été aller prendre aux cuisines) devant elle._

_            Lily le fixa, intriguée, s'efforçant de ne pas rougir en rencontrant son regard._

_            «- Euh…, merci beaucoup mais… !_

_             - Oh mince… ! s'exclama Harry en secouant son verre, vide. Il faut que j'ailles m'en reprendre…, l'un de vous en reveut ?_

_             - Non merci… ! répondirent, dans une même voix, les deux Préfets-en-Chef._

_             - Bon, ben je reviens… ! » répondit Harry, avant de s'éclipser._

_            Un moment de silence s'instaura, après son départ. Lily pliait nerveusement son parchemin, tout en jetant de brefs coups d'œil au Maraudeur qui s'agitait, visiblement mal à l'aise._

_            «- Alors…, j'ai vu que tu étais venue voir le match… ! lança, au bout d'un moment, James. _

_             - Oui… ! D'ailleurs, félicitation pour cette victoire… !_

_             - Oh, c'est surtout Harry qu'il faut féliciter, c'est lui qui a fait le plus gros, en attrapant le Vif… ! répondit James en haussant les épaules._

_             - Sûrement… ! Mais toi aussi tu as bien joué… ! »_

_            Elle eut alors la quasi-certitude qu'il prit des couleurs à sa remarque, alors qu'il semblait trouver un intérêt soudain à son verre de Bièraubeurre. Il finit cependant par relever les yeux vers elle, et esquissa un petit sourire. Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence, alors que l'un et l'autre cherchaient un quelconque sujet de conversation._

_            «- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais, là, comme devoir ? s'enquit James, en désignant le parchemin qu'elle continuait à triturer._

_             - Hein ? Oh, mon Arithmancie… ! répliqua-t-elle._

_             - Je ne savais pas que cette matière consistait à faire des pliages… ! » observa, simplement, James, sur un ton qu'elle ne parvint pas à déterminer avec précision._

_            Lily écarquilla les yeux, interloquée, et prit alors conscience du sort qu'elle réservait à son devoir et hésita, un bref instant, gênée, sur la conduite à tenir. Elle finit par éclater de rire (un peu embarrassé mais un rire quand même), tout en cessant de s'acharner sur la feuille._

_            « Non, l'Arithmancie c'est… !_

_             - Eh, Jamsie… ! s'exclama Sirius en surgissant de nul part et en attrapant son ami par les épaules, avec bonne humeur. Mon pote, on te réclame là-bas… ! Oh, alors, Evans, que nous a valut ta présence au match ? » ajouta-t-il, à l'adresse de la Préfète-en-Chef._

_            Elle haussa les épaules, se renfrognant aussitôt._

_            «- J'arrive… ! répondit James à l'adresse de son ami. Et relâche mes épaules, tu veux… ? grogna-t-il, avant de se tourner vers Lily. Ben, Evans, désolé mais… !_

_             - Oh, mais vas-y… ! le coupa la Préfète-en-Chef. De toute façon, j'ai un devoir à finir… ! »_

_            James acquiesça puis partit, entraîné par un Sirius plus agité que de coutume. Lily soupira, secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré, puis reporta son attention sur son devoir d'Arithmancie, sans aucun entrain…_

_fin du flash-back_

* * * * *

            Lily soupira de contentement en pénétrant, un livre à la main, dans la Bibliothèque. Elle aimait le calme qui y régnait…, une atmosphère presque irréelle qui contrastait avec l'agitation qui régnait dans le reste du château…, comme si franchir la porte qui menait à cette pièce permettait d'accéder à un autre monde… D'autant plus quand, comme toujours à cette heure avancée, la Bibliothèque était déserte. De plus, c'était l'endroit idéal pour réfléchir, en toute tranquillité, à ses préoccupations du moment…, autrement dit James Potter, l'organisation du bal de Halloween, James Potter, ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir mettre pour le bal, encore James Potter, essayer de trouver ce qui lui semblait familier dans la façon d'agir de Harry, et encore James Potter… ! Elle soupira et s'avança dans la vaste pièce silencieuse.

            «- Bonsoir, Madame Pince ! lança-t-elle en s'approchant du bureau de l'irritable bibliothécaire.

             - Oh, bonsoir Miss Evans… ! lui répondit cette dernière en lui adressant un bref sourire. Alors, comment s'est passé cette dissertation sur les différentes méthodes pour atteindre de grandes profondeurs ?

             - Très bien, comme d'habitude… ! annonça la jeune fille en souriant à son tour. D'ailleurs, je venais vous rendre le grimoire que vous m'aviez conseillée… ! ajouta-t-elle en déposant le livre qu'elle tenait jusque là sur le bureau de la bibliothécaire. Il m'a vraiment été très utile ! »

            Après s'être entretenue un moment avec Madame Pince, Lily se glissa parmi les rayonnages à la recherche d'un quelconque livre, avant de se rappeler qu'elle en avait déjà un dans son sac. Elle se figea soudain en apercevant un autre élève qui était assis, seul, à une table isolée. Bien qu'il soit de dos, elle ne tarda pas à l'identifier…, ce qui la surpris encore plus.

            « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » songea-t-elle troublée.

            Intrigué, elle s'avança dans la direction de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs en bataille qui semblait concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, à tel point qu'il ne semblait même pas avoir remarquer sa présence.

            Il soupira, l'air agacé, en se passant la main dans les cheveux, arrachant ainsi un sourire à la jeune fille qui jugea préférable d'attendre qu'il ait reprit son "travail", avant de se faire remarquer. Finalement, elle inspira profondément et se lança.

            « Euh, Potter… »

            Il sursauta et se retourna vivement. Son expression se détendit aussitôt.

            «- Oh, c'est toi !

             - On dirait bien… ! ironisa Lily, ne sachant pas vraiment comment elle devait prendre cette remarque. Désolée de t'avoir fait sursauter…

             - Oh, ce n'est rien ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne me trouver ici… !

             - On va dire que tu étais bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à trouver ici ! avoua Lily. Mais c'est vrai que, ces derniers temps, tu ne cesses de me surprendre ! »

            Il esquissa un petit sourire incertain et haussa un sourcil. Un moment de silence gêné s'installa alors entre eux.

            « Euh…, ça te dérange si je reste un moment ? » se risqua-t-elle enfin, tout en s'efforçant de rester impassible malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade.

            Le Maraudeur lui adressa un regard mitigé. 

            «- Je veux dire…, étant donné que nous ne sommes que tous les deux dans la Bibliothèque, c'est un peu idiot que nous restions chacun dans notre coin ! »

             - Oh, mais je n'ai rien dit, Evans ! répliqua James en lui souriant légèrement. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te justifier… ! Bien sûr que tu peux rester… ! »

            Elle lui répondit par un sourire hésitant avant de prendre une chaise, en face de lui.

            «- Au fait, Potter, tu n'es pas sensé avoir entraînement aujourd'hui ?

             - Oh non, jamais après un match… ! répliqua James. Qu'on gagne ou qu'on perde, mes coéquipiers ont toujours quartiers libres lors de la séance qui suit un match… ! »

Lily acquiesça. Le silence revint entre eux, alors que Lily sortait son livre de son sac et se plongeait dans sa lecture.

            Prenant soudain conscience d'un regard posé sur elle, Lily releva au bout d'un moment, la tête, pour rencontrer les yeux bleu foncé du Gryffondor.

            Il n'y avait aucune trace de défi, ni d'animosité dans leur regard… Tous deux se détournèrent presque aussitôt. Il y eut un nouveau temps mort alors que Lily, embarrassée, tentait de se concentrer, tant bien que mal, sur son livre.

            « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » s'enquit, finalement, James.

            Elle releva la tête, étonnée.

            «- Oh, "_Roméo et Juliette_", de William Shakespeare…, un grand nom de la littérature anglaise… !

             - Je ne connais pas… ! rétorqua-t-il. C'est un livre de la Bibliothèque ?

             - Non, ce livre est à moi… ! répondit-elle. Sur ce point, je dois bien dire que la section consacrée aux Moldus est plutôt pauvre, ici !

             - Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un rayonnage consacré aux Moldus, à Poudlard ! »

            Lily eut un infime sourire et le silence revint entre eux.

            «- Et…, ça parle de quoi ? » continua-t-il.

             - Euh…, et bien, c'est un peu compliqué… ! murmura-t-elle en rougissant. Tu vas te moquer… !

             - Mais non ! assura James en esquissant un sourire engageant. Promis ! » ajouta-t-il.

            Lily sourit à nouveau, hésita, puis se lança.

            « C'est une pièce de théâtre…, une tragédie qui… ! commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre en repensant à quelque chose. Dis donc, tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne devais jamais plus me demander quoi que ce soit ? »

            Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant probablement ce à quoi elle faisait allusion puis sourit.

            « C'est ce que j'avais dit, mais, peu importe… ! Parle-moi un peu de ton livre ! » suggéra-t-il.

            Lily l'observa, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête et décida finalement de le mettre à l'épreuve en lui en faisant un résumé le plus complet possible…

«- D'accord… ! Et bien…, l'histoire se passe à Vérone où la tension règne, imposée par deux familles qui se vouent une haine sanglante, les Capulet et les Montaigu. Les deux clans s'affrontent dans des rixes collectives qui divisent la ville et échappent au gouvernement du prince de Vérone. Au milieu de cette opposition violente a lieu un rapprochement violent : un amour entre une Capulet, Juliette, et un Montaigu, Roméo. Les deux amants rejettent leurs noms, découverts trop tard, et se marient aussitôt grâce au frère Laurent qui espère ainsi rapprocher les deux familles. Mais la situation des mariés s'aggrave lorsque Roméo, pour venger la mort de son meilleur ami, tue Tybalt, cousin de Juliette : il est banni, portant ainsi un coup fatal aux jeunes amants. Après une nuit d'adieux, Juliette affronte son père qui veut la marier à Pâris, parent du prince. Désespérée, elle s'en remet au frère Laurent qui lui propose de se faire passer pour morte en absorbant une liqueur, afin de rejoindre Roméo à son réveil. Pendant que les Capulet pleurent leur fille, l'amoureux exilé apprend la nouvelle sans recevoir la lettre explicative du frère. Il court à Vérone, au tombeau des Capulet, pour contempler une dernière fois son amour avant de s'empoisonner. Juliette se réveille, voit son mari mort près d'elle et se donne, à son tour, la mort. Toute la ville pleure en écoutant la tragique histoire des amants. Le prince y voit la justice du ciel…; les familles responsables se réconcilient dans la douleur.

             - Et bien…, c'est d'un joyeux… ! commenta James. Et ça te plaît, ce genre de truc ? »

            Elle haussa les épaules.

            «- C'est un livre intéressant… ! répliqua-t-elle. Mais ce qui me trouble le plus dans ce livre c'est qu'ils soient capable de mourir par amour de l'autre… ! Ils donnent leur vie, comme ça, sans aucune hésitation… ! Alors que nous vivons, nous, dans un monde où les tueries sans intérêts se multiplient…, un peu comme le contexte du livre… ! Et peu de personnes pourraient avoir l'élévation morale et la volonté pour mourir par amour pour quelqu'un… !

             - L'amour aveugle… ! observa James. Ils devaient vraiment s'aimer, ces deux Moldus, pour en venir à mettre fin, comme ça, à leur vie… ! ajouta-t-il, pensif. Est-ce que tu y crois, toi, à cet amour plus grand que la mort, la haine et tout ça… ?

             - Oui, assura-t-elle catégoriquement. J'y crois… ! Je suis sûre qu'on peut aimer quelqu'un au point de se sacrifier pour lui… ! D'aimer à en mourir… ! Et toi ?

             - Je ne sais pas… ! répondit-il lentement, songeur. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question ! Jusqu'à récemment, je ne savais même pas ce que c'était que d'aimer, vraiment, quelqu'un… ! »

            Il y eut un moment de silence.

            «- Dis, Evans, un de ces jours, tu pourrai me le prêter, ce livre… ?

             - Si tu veux… ! accepta-t-elle, surprise. Je peux même te le prêter maintenant… ! Je l'ai déjà lu donc… !

             - Euh, oui, pourquoi pas… ? Enfin…, non…, je veux dire… ! Tu disais que c'était du théâtre, non ?

             - Effectivement…

             - Je n'y connais rien en théâtre… ! encore moins moldu… ! lâcha-t-il, l'air embarrassé.

             - Ce n'est pas compliqué… ! Regarde, je vais te montrer… ! »

            Disant cela, elle se déplaça, son livre à la main et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Là, elle ouvrit le roman aux pages où elle c'était arrêtée, tout en s'efforçant de rester la plus impassible possible alors qu'elle entreprenait de lui expliquer les particularités d'une pièce de théâtre.

            «- Ok ! reprit-il, lorsqu'elle eut fini ses explications. Mais, on ne pourrai pas faire un essai, comme ça, histoire de voir si j'ai bien compris… ?

             - Bien sûr…, si ça te dit… ! accepta la jeune fille, avant de feuilleter brièvement le livre et s'arrêter sur une page. Tiens, ce passage est idéal vu qu'il n'y a que deux personnes… ! »

            James jeta un coup d'œil au passage qu'elle lui indiquait.

            «- Roméo et Juliette, hein ? observa-t-il, l'air amusé, en jetant un regard à la jeune fille. Je suppose que je suis sensé faire Roméo… ? Et toi tu ferai ma Juliette… ?

             - Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai… ! songea-t-elle tout en s'efforçant à conserver le même masque d'indifférence. Euh oui, si tu veux ! ajouta-t-elle, à voix haute. Dans ce cas, c'est à toi de commencer… ! »

            James acquiesça et jeta un nouveau regard au début de la page, venant, machinalement, poser une main sur le dossier de la chaise de la jeune fille. Il fronça les sourcils puis se lança.

            « _Silence ! Quelle lumière brille à_… ?

             - Arrête… ! l'interrompit précipitamment Lily, une petite lueur amusée venant éclairer ses yeux verts en démentant ainsi la moue horrifiée qu'elle esquissa. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on lit du Shakespeare… ! 

             - Je t'ai dit que je n'y connaissais rien en théâtre… ! grommela-t-il, l'air vexé.

             - Ce n'est pas une question de connaître ou pas, c'est une question d'intonation… ! Regarde… ! »

            Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et se lança.

            « _Silence… ! Quelle lumière brille à cette fenêtre_… ? reprit-elle, marquant exagérément les diverses intonations. Tu vois, c'est autrement plus vivant que ce que tu as lu tout à l'heure… ! Il faut prendre son temps, marquer des pauses, varier de tonalité… ! ajouta-t-elle. Vas-y, recommence… ! »

            Il acquiesça, l'air cependant peu convaincu, mais se prêta au jeu. Au bout de deux essais, il finit par obtenir une réplique presque digne de ce nom.

            «- Ok, ça ira… ! On continue… ? proposa Lily, amusée.

             - Pourquoi pas ! accepta-t-il avant de se relancer dans la lecture. _C'est l'est…, et Juliette est le soleil… !_

             - C'est bien, continue ! l'encouragea l'adolescente en le voyant hésiter.

             - _Lève-toi, beau soleil, et tue cette envieuse lune, déjà malade et pâle de chagrin, en voyant sa servante beaucoup plus belle qu'elle_… ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette façon de parler… ? s'étonna-t-il. Ce Roméo, il avait bu trop d'hydromel ou quoi ?

             - Potter… ! soupira Lily, exaspérée, en se prenant la tête entre les mains. L'anglais que nous employons aujourd'hui a changé par rapport à celui de Shakespeare… ! C'est du vieil anglais, plus poétique d'ailleurs, que le notre… !

             - Ah… ! Si tu le dis… ! marmonna James avant de reprendre. _Ne sois pas sa servante puisqu'elle est si envieuse… ! Sa robe… !_ »

            Il écarquilla les yeux puis se ressaisit. 

            «- _Sa robe virginale est maladive et blême… ! Seuls les folles la portent… ! Oh…, retire-la ! _Bon, ce qui est entre parenthèses je ne dois pas le lire, c'est ça ? s'enquit-il en levant les yeux vers l'adolescente.

             - En effet… ! Les didascalies ne se disent pas… ! » confirma-t-elle.

            James opina et reprit sa lecture.

            «- _C'est elle…, c'est mon amour… ! Oh…, si elle savait que je l'aime_ ! »

            Lily lui adressa un regard en coin. C'était son imagination où les propos de son camarade s'étaient soudain faits plus… ardents que jusqu'à présent ? Elle secoua discrètement la tête, chassant ces pensées de ses réflexions. De plus, c'était à elle de parler…

            «- _Hélas_… 

             - _Elle parle… ! Oh, parle encore, bel ange…_ !

             - _Roméo…, oh, Roméo…, pourquoi donc es-tu Roméo… ? Renies ton père et refuse le nom qu'il t'a transmis… ! Ou si tu ne veux pas…,fait serment de m'aimer, je cesserai d'être une Capulet… !_

             - _Dois-je en entendre d'avantage…, ou dois-je répondre à cela_ ? »

            Il s'interrompit, et leva les yeux vers la jeune fille.

            « Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu… ! » commenta-t-il, l'air singulièrement mal à l'aise.

            Il y eut un moment de silence, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

            «- Alors, est-ce que tu es toujours d'accord pour me le prêter… ?

             - Mais bien sûr ! répondit Lily, avant de refermer le livre et le lui tendre.

             - Es-tu certaine que ça ne te dérange pas ?

             - Bien évidemment…, sinon je n'aurai pas acceptée de te le prêter… ! Allez, prend-le ! »

            Il hésita un bref instant mais fini par prendre le livre et le rangea dans son sac.

            « Merci… ! Je te le rendrais dès que possible… ! »

            Le silence revint.

            «- Au fait, Potter, demain soir, on a encore une réunion, pour les derniers préparatifs du bal… ! Après le cours de Métamorphose… !

             - Ah… ! Ok, j'y serai… ! répliqua James. D'ailleurs, en parlant du bal, tu y vas ?

             - Bien sûr… ! McGonagall nous a clairement laissée entendre lors de la dernière réunion, que, en tant que Préfets et Préfets-en-Chef, on devait faire acte de présence… ! Tu y vas avec qui ?

             - Oh, je ne sais pas encore… ! répondit, après un moment d'hésitation, James. Et toi… ?

             - Je suis dans le même cas que toi… ! » avoua-t-elle.

            Tous deux échangèrent un regard, alors qu'un (long) moment de silence s'installait.

            « Evans… ! » commença James, visiblement embarrassé.

            Des éclats de voix à l'entrée de la Bibliothèque l'interrompirent.

            «- Tiens, Madame Pince en a après quelqu'un… ! commenta James, en se levant. Et je dirais que c'est Sirius… !

             - Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça… ? demanda Lily, un peu déçue qu'il ne soit pas allé au bout de sa phrase, se demandant bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

             - Il doit être à ma recherche, le connaissant… ! Mais Pince l'a mit sur sa liste de ses "bêtes noires"… ! Il n'a plus le droit d'entrer dans cette Bibliothèque… !

             - Ah oui, depuis le coup des livres mordeurs… ! se rappela Lily, en fronçant les sourcils.

             - Oui, en deuxième année… ! Enfin, visiblement, cette fois, il n'a pas réussit à échapper à l'attention de Pince et il n'a pas pû entrer en douce… ! Je ferai bien d'y aller… ! A plus, et merci pour le livre ! ajouta-t-il, en rassemblant rapidement ses affaires et en fourrant tout dans son sac.

             - De rien… ! » répondit, simplement, Lily, alors qu'il se hâtait de partir.

            Elle le suivit, rêveusement, des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle d'un rayonnage. Elle esquissa un petit sourire, n'arrivant pas encore à croire qu'il lui avait "donné la réplique" dans _Roméo et Juliette_… ! Et encore moins que, depuis cette mémorable sortie dans la forêt, ils parvenaient vraiment à avoir des conversations sans que le ton ne monte…, c'était un sacré progrès… !

* * * * *

            Harry soupira, la tête basse, alors qu'il atteignait la porte du dortoir des garçons de septième année. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur, pour découvrir que James s'y trouvait déjà, vautré sur son lit, parcourant, avec intérêt… un livre… Harry haussa les sourcils, étonné. Depuis son arrivée à l'époque des Maraudeurs, il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu James passionné à ce point par un livre, en dehors des magazines sur le Quidditch… ! Mais, d'après ce que Harry pouvait en voir, ce n'était pas un magazine… ! Il ferma discrètement la porte et continua à observer le Maraudeur à son insu… Celui-ci, visiblement passionné par sa lecture, ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

            Harry, de plus en plus intrigué, sourit, et se décida à signaler sa présence, en esquissant une toux discrète. James tressaillit, mais se détendit en apercevant Harry.

            «- Ah, c'est toi ? Je n'e t'ai pas entendu entrer… !

             - Je vois ça… ! Tu m'avais l'air passionné par ce livre… ! C'est quoi ?

             - Oh, Roméo et… !

             - Tu lis du Shakespeare ? s'étonna Harry, bouche bée.

             - Ben, oui…, et alors ? riposta James, en rosissant légèrement.

             - Rien…, c'est juste que…, c'est tellement inattendu… ! Sirius et toi, je ne vous ai jamais vu lire, avec enthousiasme, autre chose que les livres sur le Quidditch…, et voilà que je te surprend en train de lire du Shakespeare…, du théâtre qui plus est moldu… ! »

            James prit un petit air contrit.

            «- C'est Evans qui m'a prêté ce livre… !

             - Oh, je comprend mieux cet intérêt soudain pour la littérature moldue… ! commenta Harry en souriant. Et comment tu trouves ?

             - J'aime bien… ! admit James, en haussant les épaules. La façon de parler des personnages est un peu…bizarre mais… !

             - Dis-moi, je suppose que, si elle t'a prêté ce livre, vous avez dû, au moins, discuter un peu, tous les deux… !

             - Euh…, oui… ! avoua James, en rougissant légèrement.

             - Et… ? Alors… ? Comment ça c'est passé ? s'enquit Harry, intéressé, en s'asseyant sur son lit.

             - On a discuté… ! résuma James. Ca c'est plutôt bien passé… ! 

             - Ca commence à bien aller, entre vous… ! nota Harry.

             - Depuis que je me montre plus sérieux, on ne se querelle plus autant qu'avant… ! reconnu James. Cependant, maintenant, Sirius est contrarié pour la simple et bonne raison que les Maraudeurs, autrement dit nous, n'ont plus fait de blagues depuis la rentrée…, en dehors, bien sûr, de son coup avec le Choixpeau… ! »

            La discussion continua durant un moment, jusqu'à ce que James se rappelle qu'il avait une réunion de préparation du Bal de Halloween, et parte en vitesse.

* * * * *

            Harry se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant de tout son corps. Il essuya, d'un revers de manche, la sueur qui perlait sur son front, ravivant, du même coup, la douleur de sa cicatrice qui était redevenue brûlante. Il inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer… Depuis deux ans, à la même époque, il refaisait le même rêve…, ou plutôt le même cauchemar… ! Cauchemar qui était plus un souvenir qu'autre chose… Depuis deux ans, à l'approche de "l'anniversaire" de la mort de ses parents, à l'approche de Halloween, il revivait leurs derniers instants… ! Visiblement, le fait d'être dans le passé n'avait nullement annulé cette "habitude". Harry avait toujours supposé que cette soudaine émergence de ce souvenir, toujours dans cette période, avait été provoquée par ce qui était arrivé lors de son face-à-face avec Voldemort, le soir de la troisième tâche… Et Dumbledore, à qui il en avait parlé, avait été du même avis. 

            Mais ça faisait deux jours déjà que le même cauchemar se répétait… Assis dans son lit, Harry soupira, passant distraitement la main sur son front douloureux. Il tendit négligemment l'oreille, mais un silence relatif régnait dans le dortoir, seulement troublé par la respiration des Maraudeurs endormis.

            Un peu plus et il se serait crû revenu à SON dortoir… Les ronflements de Neville trouvait même leur équivalence à l'époque où il se trouvait à présent, par ceux de Peter qui, pour une fois, dormait en silence…

            Harry soupira à nouveau, son cauchemar lui ayant remis le moral à zéro et ayant refait surgir ses idées noires… ! Même s'il faisait bonne figure dans la journée, son époque lui manquait…, de plus en plus… ! S'il avait été chez lui, il en aurait parlé avec Ron…, ou même Hermione…, il aurait eu le soutient de son parrain, de SON directeur… ! Ici, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même…, il ne pouvait en parler à personne…, pas même au Dumbledore de cette époque… !

            Il adorait, bien sûr, être ici, avec les Maraudeurs…, d'avoir cette occasion unique de connaître, enfin, un peu mieux, ses futurs parents…, mais ses amis lui manquaient… ! 

            Plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître, il s'inquiétait pour ses amis… ! Alors que, lui, il était relativement tranquille, sans la célébrité qui pesait continuellement sur ses épaules et sans la menace permanente de Voldemort, ses amis, eux, étaient directement exposés à un Voldemort plus puissant que jamais et qui devait probablement être prêt à retourner ciel et terre pour le retrouver, lui, Harry Potter, s'il venait à découvrir son absence… ! En cet instant, Harry aurait tout donné pour avoir des nouvelles de ses amis… !

            Un bruissement discret, semblable à une page qu'on tourne, le tira, momentanément, de ses réflexions et lui arracha un mince sourire… Visiblement, James ne dormait pas non plus et devait encore être plongé dans la lecture de "Roméo et Juliette"…

            Par nostalgie, Harry repensa à la fois où, en cinquième année, Hermione lui avait conseillé, et prêté, ce roman qu'elle avait eu, par ses parents, pour son anniversaire… ! Et voilà qu'il repensait à son époque… ! Qu'il repensait à tous ceux qui, avec le temps, étaient devenus comme une famille pour lui… !

            Ron, et sa famille qui avaient toujours été là pour le soutenir…, Hermione, son parrain qui, malgré son statut "d'assassin en fuite", faisait tout son possible pour l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait, Remus (l'adulte) dont l'aide et le soutien avaient toujours été précieux pour l'adolescent, Hagrid, Dumbledore qui était devenu plus qu'un mentor et un directeur pour lui, mais une personne à qui il pouvait toujours se confier (même si le vieil homme continuait à lui cacher des choses, tout comme les deux "rescapés" des Maraudeurs d'ailleurs), Cho…, mais aussi Hedwige, sa fidèle chouette, et Fumseck…, tous les autres élèves de Gryffondor (oui, même Colin et Dennis), ses amis de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle… ! Son Eclair de Feu aussi… ! Bref, tout lui manquait…, même ses querelles avec Malefoy (ce qui n'était pas peu dire), les tensions avec le professeur Rogue… ! Oui, presque tout lui manquait… ! Même son apparence d'origine, ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux vert émeraude, ses lunettes…, sa "ressemblance avec son père", tout lui manquait… ! Sauf les Dursley, bien évidemment, et Voldemort, et les massacres permanent que réalisaient les partisans du mage noir… ! Pourtant, plus que jamais, il avait envie de rentrer chez lui… !

            Mais, visiblement, les recherches pour trouver la fameuse potion qui devait le renvoyer à son époque se révélaient plus complexes que prévue…, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à attendre et profiter de la tranquillité relative qu'il connaissait ici ! Au moins, ici, Voldemort ne passait pas tout son temps à vouloir le supprimer… ! En fait, en y repensant, depuis l'attaque du Londres moldu, Le Voldemort immortel de cette époque c'était, d'ailleurs, tenu tranquille… ! Trop tranquille d'ailleurs… ! Et Harry savait pertinemment, en connaisseur de cause, que, lorsqu'il frapperait à nouveau…, il agirait bien et fort… ! 

            Harry était pourtant persuadé que ce qui c'était passé lors du premier match qu'il avait joué ici n'était pas une attaque isolée…, que ce n'était pas un hasard… ! 

            Il soupira une fois de plus. Finalement, sachant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir, il sortit de son lit et quitta, silencieusement le dortoir. Ayant prit soin de ne pas faire de bruit en fermant la porte de la pièce, il descendit rapidement l'escalier en colimaçon menant à la Salle Commune et déserte.

            Installé confortablement dans un canapé, les bras passés autour de ses genoux qu'il avait remonté sous son menton, il observait distraitement le feu, encore vif, qui brûlait dans la cheminée, sans chercher à essuyer les larmes qui glissaient le long de ses joues.

            « Harry ? »

            L'adolescent sursauta, revenant violemment à la réalité. Il se retourna, pour découvrir, à quelques pas de lui, la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn qui l'observait avec une expression que Harry était bien incapable de définir.

            «- Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là… ? s'étonna Harry.

             - Je pourrai te poser la même question… ! répliqua-t-elle. Mais, pour te répondre, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et j'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu… ! Et toi… ?

             - Besoin de réfléchir un peu, aussi… ! » répondit, simplement, Harry en haussant les épaules, en reportant son attention sur la cheminée.

            Il sentit le regard que la jeune fille avait posé sur lui, mais il fit mine de l'ignorer. Il y réussit plutôt bien, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui.

            « Toi, tu as l'air d'avoir un sacré problème… ! » commenta-t-elle d'une voix douce.

            Harry resta silencieux.

            « Tu peux m'en parler, si tu veux… ! » proposa-t-elle, calmement.

            Harry leva, brièvement, les yeux vers elle. Elle sourit devant son air surpris.

            « Ben quoi ? Ce n'est qu'une proposition ! » lâcha-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

            Harry esquissa un semblant de sourire. Il y eut, ensuite, un long moment de silence.

            «- Mes amis me manquent… ! J'aimerai tellement avoir de leurs nouvelles… ! 

             - Nostalgique, hein ? observa Lily. Mais pourquoi ne peux-tu pas leur écrire ?

             - Crois-moi, si je pouvais, je le ferai… ! soupira Harry, en reniflant.

             - Mais pourquoi ne peux-tu pas le faire ?

             - Je ne peux pas…, c'est tout… ! »

            Lily voulu dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa presque aussitôt. Et resta silencieuse, se contentant d'observer l'adolescent qui tentait, vainement, de refouler ses larmes, ce qui s'averrait assez difficile, du fait des derniers évènements et des répercussions morales que ses cauchemars avaient sur lui…

            Du coin de l'œil, il vit la jeune fille se rapprocher, hésiter, puis finalement passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

            Un geste qui troubla quelque peu Harry et qui fit céder ses dernières résistances.

            « Harry, tu peux, vraiment, m'en parler, de tes soucis, si tu veux ! » insista Lily, d'une voix toujours aussi posée.

            Si seulement il pouvait le faire, il l'aurait probablement fait mais la brûlure permanente que lui infligeait la médaille le rappelait à l'ordre, lui ramenant à l'esprit qu'il n'avait pas à faire avec n'importe qui et qu'il devait garder ses problèmes pour lui.

            « Ah, les garçons… ! soupira Lily devant son mutisme. Toujours à vouloir tout garder pour soit… ! »

            Elle l'attira cependant un peu plus près d'elle.

            « Tu sais, depuis que tu es là, jusqu'à présent, c'était toujours toi qui m'écoutait…, alors, il est normal que je te rende la pareille au moins une fois ! »

            Harry eut un pâle sourire, gardant toujours la tête basse.

            « D'après le peu que j'en sais, tu n'as pas eu l'air d'avoir une vie facile, en Australie… Si tu as été obligé de fuir ton pays aussi rapidement au point de devoir être envoyé ici, avec quasiment aucune affaire, tu dois avoir de sacrés problèmes… ! Et pourtant, tu ne te plains jamais de tout ça, tu n'en parles pas… ! Et tu continues à écouter les problèmes des autres, et à les conseiller… ! Mais c'est normal que tu aies besoin, à un moment ou un autre, de te confier à quelqu'un… ! Et puis, ce n'est pas bon de toujours tout garder pour soi… ! Les soucis finissent toujours par être évacués, d'une façon ou d'une autre… ! »

            Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de sangloter contre elle, indifférent du fait qu'un garçon n'était pas sensé pleurer devant une fille… ! Mais là, il s'en fichait…, il n'en éprouvait aucune honte…, se contentant de se calmer lentement, dans l'étreinte réconfortante. 

            Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, où il avait souhaité se retrouver dans l'étreinte maternelle… ! Bon, il n'avait pas prévu que ça arriverait durant son petit voyage inopiné dans le passé…, mais même si, pour l'instant, Lily n'était qu'une adolescente du même âge que lui, elle restait, tout de même, biologiquement, sa mère… ! Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant aux yeux de l'adolescent…

            Il mit un peu de temps à réaliser que Lily, ayant cessée de murmurer des paroles apaisantes, fredonnait à présent… ! Mais, surtout, cet air lui semblait vaguement familier.

            Quelque chose se décoinça alors dans son esprit troublé.

* * * * *

_flash-back_

_            Le bébé s'époumonait dans son berceau, ne cessant pas même de pleurer quand sa mère  l'en sortit, le prenant dans ses bras._

_            « Chut, mon chéri… ! Chut, mon cœur, c'est fini… ! souffla-t-elle. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, mon poussin ! Chut… ! C'est fini… ! Tout va bien… ! Maman est là… ! Chut ! »_

_            Lentement, le nourrisson se détendit dans les bras de sa mère, les yeux fixés sur elle, sensible à ses paroles réconfortantes, à la douceur de sa voix._

_            Progressivement, ses sanglots s'espacèrent et il finit par cesser totalement de pleurer, encore secoué de hoquets silencieux, tout en restant cramponné à la robe de sa mère._

_            « Oui, mon poussin… ! C'est fini… ! Tout va bien… ! » répéta-t-elle, en lui souriant avec tendresse, le berçant sans discontinuer._

_            Au bout d'un moment, elle commença à chantonner, un sourire apparaissant alors sur le visage de son fils, toujours agrippé à elle :_

_"Petit garçon qui fait battre mon cœur…_

_Toi qui est né de l'union d'un grand amour…_

_Tu symbolises pour moi le bonheur…_

_Bonheur que tu m'apportes chaque jour._

_"Rien n'est plus magique que le sourire d'un enfant"._

_Avec toi, aujourd'hui,_

_Je découvre dans ses mots d'antan,_

_Que l'on ne m'avait pas menti._

_Petit bébé né de deux mondes différents,_

_Tu as en toi un grand pouvoir :_

_Celui de l'amour de tes parents,_

_Qui te protégera éternellement,_

_Et, en toi, fera vivre l'espoir._

_Petit sorcier si innocent,_

_Gardes en toi cet espoir, quoi qu'il arrive,_

_Car même si ton père et moi devions un jour partirent sur l'autre rive,_

_Avec toi, nos esprits resteront éternellement !"_

_Fin du flash-back_

* * * * *

            Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux, profondément troublé et ébranlé. Il avait fallut un tel instant d'abattement pour parvenir, enfin, à faire ressurgir un tel souvenir de son esprit embrouillé. Il eut un sourire, toujours dans les bras de l'adolescente. Cet air qu'elle fredonnait, c'était le même que la berceuse que sa mère lui chantait pour l'endormir lorsqu'il était bébé.

            C'était comme si, soudain, toute sa peine s'était envolée. Il se sentait bien, serein… Sa déprime s'était volatilisée…, brisée en milles morceaux…, pour ne laisser en lui que ce sentiment de bien-être qui l'habitait à présent. 

            Il se décida à s'écarter de la jeune fille qui s'interrompit et l'observa de façon indéfinissable, alors qu'il essuyait ses dernières larmes d'un revers de manche.

            «- Dis, Lily, c'est quoi cet air que tu… ?

             - Oh, ça…, je ne sais pas trop… ! Ce n'est pas une chanson à proprement parler… ! C'est juste un air, comme ça, qui m'est venu à l'esprit il y a quelques temps… ! Mais je le trouve apaisant… ! répondit-elle en lui souriant légèrement. Ca va mieux ?

             - Oui…, grâce à toi… ! Merci ! assura Harry, en esquissant un large sourire reconnaissant.

             - Oh, de rien… ! C'était tout naturel… ! »

* * * * *

            Il y eut un moment de silence, alors que Harry reportait son attention sur le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Lily, elle, continuait à l'observer… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais, plus que jamais, quelque chose chez ce curieux adolescent la troublait.

            « Bon, je crois que je vais retourner me coucher… ! » commenta-t-il finalement, en se levant.

            Lily acquiesça et se leva à son tour, tout en apercevant, l'espace d'une seconde, la médaille que l'adolescent portait et qui scintillait à la lueur du foyer dans la cheminée.

            «- Oui, et je crois que je vais faire pareil… ! reprit-elle, finalement. Tu devrais mieux dormir à présent, non ?

             - Sans aucun doute ! » certifia-t-il en souriant à nouveau. 

            Tous deux gagnèrent, sans un mot, l'escalier menant à leur dortoir respectif.

            «- Au fait ! lança soudain Harry en repensant à quelque chose. Tu sais, le livre que tu as prêté à James… ?

             - Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il en a fait ? demanda la jeune fille, perplexe, en rosissant comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un faisait allusion au Maraudeur.

             - Je peux te dire qu'il le passionne… ! répliqua Harry en souriant. Il a passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi et aussi une bonne partie de la nuit à le lire… ! »

            Lily sourit.

            «- Je ne pensais pas que ça lui plairait à ce point !

             - Et je n'aurai jamais imaginé le voir, un jour, lire "Roméo et Juliette" ! plaisanta Harry. Comme quoi, tout peut arriver… !

             - Oui…, tout peut arriver… ! approuva Lily. Bonne nuit, Harry !

             - Bonne nuit, à toi aussi ! »

            Sur ce, Lily se hâta de gagner son dortoir, perdue dans ses réflexions. Alors, comme ça, James avait vraiment décidé de lire ce roman ? Elle secoua la tête, amusée, ayant peine à croire qu'il puisse trouver un tel intérêt à un tel livre…

* * * * *

            «- Je déteste le mercredi ! grommela Sirius. Commencer la journée par Potions…, avec les Serpentard… et Krayak ! Quelle horreur… !

             - Plains-toi ! ironisa James. Ce n'est pas sur toi qu'il s'acharne, en ce moment… !

             - Oui, c'est vrai que, depuis le coup de la Potion de Jouvence, il passe le plus clair de son temps à être sur le dos de James et Harry… ! observa Remus.

             - C'est vrai qu'il a même cessé de s'en prendre à Queudver…, qui était pourtant son souffre-douleur préféré… !

             - Si tu pouvait éviter de lui rappeler ça, je ne m'en porterais pas plus mal… ! intervint, l'air sombre, Peter.

             - Eh, McGonagall se ramène ! s'exclama soudain Sirius, en désignant discrètement l'enseignante qui, ayant quitté la table des professeurs, venait en direction de celle de Gryffondor.

             - Je me demande bien ce qu'elle nous veut ? marmonna James. On n'a rien à nous reprocher en ce moment… !

             - Ouais…, la faute à qui d'ailleurs… ? » laissa, lourdement, sous-entendre Sirius.

            James n'eut guère le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit car la directrice-adjointe venait, à présent, vers leur petit groupe. Sous le regard de tous les Gryffondor et de certains élèves des autres maisons qui se trouvaient déjà dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, la professeur de Métamorphose, s'arrêta près des Maraudeurs.

            «- Mr Calaway, le directeur aimerait vous voir à son bureau ! annonça-t-elle.

             - Maintenant ? demanda Harry, en se levant cependant.

             - Oui… ! Je vais prévenir le professeur Krayak que vous n'assisterez pas à son cours, et le directeur m'a dit que vous connaissiez déjà le mot de passe pour son bureau… !

             - Oui, pour ça, c'est bon… ! J'y vais de ce pas, professeur ! » assura Harry, avant se diriger vers la sortie non sans un regard aux Maraudeurs qui lui firent un signe encourageant, et à Lily qui, à quelques pas d'eux, lui adressa un petit sourire..

            Alors qu'il gagnait le bureau directorial, Harry s'interrogeait sur la raison de cette convocation… ! Peut-être que Dumbledore avait trouvé le moyen de le renvoyer chez lui (quelle ironie, dans ce cas, alors que, la veille, il souhaitait plus que tout rentrer)… ? Ou peut-être étais-ce à propos… d'autre chose ?

            Il atteignit rapidement la Gargouille de pierre qui s'écarta dès qu'il eut prononcé le mot de passe, puis s'engouffra dans les escaliers qui le menèrent à la lourde porte qui fermait le bureau.

            Harry, après un moment d'hésitation, frappa au battant, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre.

            « Entre, Harry ! » l'invita la voix du directeur.

            Harry obtempéra aussitôt et se figea sur le seuil du bureau, stupéfait, en découvrant deux Phénix perchés sur le bureau du directeur. L'un des deux oiseaux, apercevant Harry, laissa échapper quelques notes mélodieuses, et quitta le meuble pour venir se poser sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

            Celui-ci sourit, un peu décontenancé, et caressa la tête écarlate de l'animal qui lui adressa un regard brillant de contentement.

            «- Salut Fumseck… ! souffla Harry.

             - Il semblerait bien que, en effet, ce Phénix te voue une affection toute particulière… ! »

            Harry sursauta, et prit finalement conscience de la présence du maître des lieux qui, jusque là, était debout, face à la cheminée.

            «- Professeur Dumbledore…, pourquoi… ? commença Harry, un peu perdu.

             - Je crois que… ton directeur a tenu à t'apporter quelques nouvelles de chez toi… ! annonça Dumbledore en souriant, en désignant une lettre posée sur son bureau.

             - C'est vrai… ? Mais comment… ? insista Harry.

             - Et bien, il semblerait que les Phénix aient aussi la faculté de se déplacer à travers le temps, sans aucun problème… ! » commenta le vieux sorcier, l'air amusé.

            Alors qu'il disait ça, le Fumseck du futur quitta brutalement l'épaule de Harry…, mais seulement le temps d'aller chercher le courrier qu'il était venu apporter et le rapporter à l'adolescent.

            « Merci, Fumseck ! » lança Harry, esquissant un large sourire, tout en prenant l'objet que l'oiseau (qui était de retour sur son épaule), tenait dans son bec et en le caressant une fois de plus, de sa main libre.

            Le Phénix chanta à nouveau puis délaissa, une fois de plus, l'épaule du garçon, pour venir se poser sur le dossier d'un siège qui faisait face au bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier sourit.

            « On dirait bien qu'il t'invite à t'asseoir, Harry ! » commenta le directeur.

            L'adolescent ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et alla s'asseoir, avant de s'intéressé à l'enveloppe, assez épaisse, sur laquelle l'écriture arrondie de son directeur avait inscrit "_Pour Harry_". Ayant décacheter le sceau qui fermait l'enveloppe, Harry en sortit quelques feuillets de parchemins.

            Harry sourit et s'intéressa à la première lettre, écrite de la main même de son directeur.

                        "_Harry,_

_            Je me suis dit que tu aimerai, probablement, avoir des nouvelles de ton époque… ! Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai soumis ce courrier à un sortilège d'Illusion, de sorte que toi seule puisse en lire le contenu… ! Quiconque d'autre lirait ces mots n'y découvrirait que des lettre parfaitement anodine… !_

_            Comme tu vas bientôt le voir par toi-même, tu manques beaucoup à tout le monde ici et tous, du moins ceux qui sont dans la confidence, ont tenus à se joindre à moi pour te mettre un petit mot !_

_            Avant tout, je dois te dire que le professeur Rogue n'a que TRES moyennement apprécié le désordre qui régnait dans sa réserve…, même si je suppose que tu dois t'en douter un tant soit peu… !_

_            En ce qui concerne ton retour chez nous, il te faudra attendre encore un moment… ! D'après le professeur Rogue, la potion qui a provoqué ton voyage temporel ne sera créée, ou du moins utilisée, que vers le mois d'avril à venir…, tu as donc encore tout le temps pour profiter de ce qui s'offre à toi… ! _

_            J'aurai pû, tout simplement, t'envoyer la potion ici, mais, tout d'abord, on ne peut envoyer d'une époque à une autre, par l'intermédiaire d'un Phénix, que des choses qui existent déjà à cette époque précise… ! Ou quelque chose d'assez petit pour rester près du corps de l'animal… ! Ainsi la lettre ayant été fixée à la patte de Fumseck, elle passait…"inaperçue" dans la masse de l'animal… ! Ensuite, je pense ne pas me tromper en avançant que tu te plaît bien assez à l'époque des Maraudeurs pour ne pas vouloir rentrer de sitôt… ! Et profite bien de ces vacances imprévues, pour une fois, tu n'auras pas à te préoccuper de Voldemort… :_

_            Sinon, je sais que tu es assez raisonnable pour savoir quelle est la meilleure chose à faire et que tu n'es pas du genre à agir bêtement, sur un coup de tête et faire quelque chose qui pourrait perturber, gravement, le cours du temps… ! Je me doute que tu as dû envisager cette possibilité, au moins un instant…, mais, Harry, tu ne dois, surtout, rien changé… ! Laisse faire les choses et essayent d'interférer le moins possible dans ce qui se passe à Poudlard… ! Même si je sais pertinemment que, toi, plus que quiconque, aurait bien des choses à changer dans sa vie… ! Mais tu ne dois, en aucun cas, faire quelque chose qui changerait, irrémédiablement, le futur… ! Je te fais confiance pour ça… !_

_            Enfin, je pense qu'il est, tout de même, nécessaire, que je te parle de ce qui se passe ici… ! Depuis ton "départ", la situation politique s'est encore plus dégradée… Voldemort a étendu, désormais, son pouvoir sur la quasi-totalité du Ministère de la Magie… Une fois, Voldemort a réussit à franchir les protections que j'ai instaurée à Poudlard… ! Mais seule un effectif réduit de ses troupes ont pû l'y suivre…, de sorte que nous n'avons pas eu de mal à les repousser et à réduire les pertes au minimum… ! Mais, rassure-toi, tout le monde va bien ici et j'ai renforcer encore plus les protections qui entourent l'école…_

_            Bon, je crois que je t'ai bien assez accaparé…, du moins, c'est ce que me laisse entendre Sirius qui, dernière mois, ne cesse de me demander quand j'aurai fini… ! Je ne vais donc pas mettre sa…"patience" à l'épreuve plus longtemps…_

_            Amuse-toi bien…_

_                        Albus Dumbledore_"

            Harry sourit en finissant de lire le mot du directeur et se hâta de s'intéresser au message suivant…, que Harry identifia comme ayant été écrit par…

                        "_Salut Harry,_

_            Contrairement à ce que laissait croire la fin du mot d'Albus, j'ai prit Sirius de vitesse… ! Comme tu dois t'en douter, il n'a pas vraiment apprécié mais bon…, je le fait enrager un peu, pour une fois… ! Alors, on fait les quatre cents coups avec les Maraudeurs ? Je me souvenais bien de Harry Calaway, mais je ne me rappelais plus de ce qui s'est passé durant le temps qu'il (ou plutôt tu) a passé à Poudlard, mais je n'ai, bien sûr, fait le lien, que lorsque Albus nous a appris que tu étais, en ce moment, dans le passé… ! Je comprends mieux certaines choses à présent et je suppose que le Dumbledore d'antan a dû nous soumettre à un sort d'Amnésie après ton départ… !_

_            En tout cas, amuse-toi et profites-en bien pour te changer les idées…, et des querelles de James et Lily… ! D'ailleurs, je suppose que ça a dû te surprendre quelque peu, sur le coup non ?_

_            Bon, je laisse la place à Sirius, avant qu'il ne m'étrangle…_

_                        Remus._

_PS : Au fait, une dernière chose, bon anniversaire avec quelques mois de retard. (on y avait pensé, bien sûr, mais Albus ne s'est rappelé que ce matin qu'il avait, une fois, eu la surprise de découvrir deux Phénix dans son bureau_…)"

            Le sourire de l'adolescent s'élargit, avant de s'intéresser au mot suivant.

            "_Ah, enfin… ! Bon, cette fois, c'est à moi… ! Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire : te sermonner (pour avoir fait des imprudences et m'avoir donné quelques inquiétudes) ou te féliciter (pour avoir fait enrager Rogue…) ? Je suis quelque peu partagé entre ses deux possibilités… ! Alors, c'était toi, Harry Calaway ? Je ne comprend pas que je n'ai pas fait le lien plus tôt… !_

_            En tout cas, j'ai adoré la tête du p'tit Sévie quand il a découvert l'état de sa réserve…, il en était vert (au sens propre du mot), ce qui était plutôt de circonstance…_

_            Sinon, tant que j'y pense, bon anniversaire à toi, même si c'est dit avec près de trois mois de retard…_

_            A part ça, ici, nous n'avons toujours aucunes nouvelles du rat qui continue à nous échapper… ! J'espère, d'ailleurs, qu'il ne te pose pas trop de problème… ! Enfin, bon, je te sais parfaitement capable d'agir en conséquence avec lui… ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne compte pas m'attarder plus longtemps sur ce sujet… !_

_            Alors, Harry, je suppose que tu dois être ravis d'être à Poudlard à l'époque des Maraudeurs… ! J'espère qu'on te manque un peu, quand même… ?! Et fais attention à ce que tu vas répondre, hein !_

_            Bon, qu'est-ce que je peux dire pour t'écrire quelque chose de plus long que Luny (ça lui apprendra à me prendre de vitesse !)… ? Entre Albus et Rem, ils ne me laissent pas grand chose à dire, ces deux là… ! Franchement… ! _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, tout le monde va bien et Ron et Hermione (bien sûr, nous les avons mis au courant) te passent le bonjour et espère que tu nous reviendras rapidement… ! Tes deux amis aimeraient sûrement y rajouter un mot mais ça sera pour la prochaine lettre je suppose… ! Pour l'instant, ils sont en Potions…, si bien que Rogue ne les laisserait pas facilement sortir de leur salle de classe et que nous profitons d'un moment de temps libre d'Albus pour écrire cette lettre…_

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et que tu profites bien de l'occasion qui s'offre à toi, pour t'amuser et te changer les idées au maximum… !_

_Ton parrain,_

_            Sirius._

_PS.1 : Renvoie nous Fumseck dès que possible !_

_PS.2 : Au fait, j'espère que tes "cauchemar pré-Halloween" ne te perturbent pas trop ! Au moins, par l'intermédiaire de Fumseck, tu auras au moins quelqu'un à qui tu pourras parler de tes soucis (si tu en as) !_"

            Harry relut une autre fois la lettre des trois sorciers et resta troublé. Au moins, ils pensaient à lui… Cette constatation suffit à finir de lui remonter le moral et lui remettre du baume au cœur… Il avait, à présent, un moyen d'avoir des nouvelles de chez lui…, et il allait encore pouvoir rester un moment ici, vu que, son directeur lui laissait entendre qu'il faudrait attendre la fin de l'année pour obtenir la potion qui le ramènerai chez lui…

            Il revint à la réalité, lorsque le directeur déposa un parchemin, une enveloppe et une plume devant lui. Harry leva alors les yeux vers le vieil homme.

            « Je suppose que tu veux y répondre de ce pas, à cette lettre… ! » intervint alors Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants, visiblement amusé par l'étonnement de Harry.

            L'adolescent sourit et remercia aussitôt le vieux sorcier, avant de se lancer dans une réponse à la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir, sous le regard des deux Phénix, tandis que Dumbledore reportait son attention vers la cheminée.

            Une fois sa lettre finie, dans laquelle il répondit, avec moult détails, aux trois sorciers, il ferma soigneusement l'enveloppe en parchemin, avant d'y inscrire le nom du propriétaire du Phénix. Le Fumseck du futur s'avança aussitôt vers Harry et tendit une patte vers l'adolescent qui y fixa soigneusement son courrier, avant de caresser l'animal.

            « Merci, Fumseck ! » murmura-t-il.

            L'animal posa son regard intelligent vers lui et laissa échapper quelques notes rassurantes avant de sautiller à travers le bureau, et disparaître dans un tourbillon de plumes.

            «- Et le voilà déjà repartit… ! commenta, amusé, le Dumbledore de cette époque, qui, toujours près de la cheminée, avait observé, les mains dans le dos, la scène.

             - Oui… ! acquiesça l'adolescent. Professeur, je peux y aller, à présent ?

             - Mais bien sûr, à moins que tu aies quelque chose de particulier à me demander ou à me dire… !

             - Euh non… ! Ah si, mon directeur me fait savoir qu'il est impossible d'envoyer ici la potion qui me permettrait de rentrer à mon époque… !

             - C'est ce que je me suis dit, Harry, mais merci de me le signaler… ! répondit le vieux sorcier en souriant. Bien, si tout est en ordre, tu peux retourner en cours, Harry… !

             - Oui… ! Merci, professeur… ! ajouta l'adolescent en se levant, en gratifiant, au passage le Fumseck de cette époque d'une caresse.

             - Mais de rien, Harry… ! Et, si j'étais toi, j'irai plutôt directement attendre près de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie…, car le temps que tu descendes, le cours de Potions sera déjà terminé… ! »

            Harry sourit, acquiesça, puis quitta le bureau directorial, tout en glissant la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir dans sa poche. Il gagna, le cœur léger, la salle de Histoire de la Magie qu'il atteignit, au moment où la cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonnait. Presque aussitôt, il vit les élèves de Serdaigle de première année qui y avaient cours juste avant sa classe en sortir, l'air soulagé. Harry sourit à ce spectacle et jugea préférable d'attendre l'arrivée des autres avant d'entrer…, ce qui ne tarda pas…

            « Harry ! »

            Il se retourna, et sourit en voyant arriver les élèves de septième année de Gryffondor, Elsa, Amy et Lily en tête. Cette dernière s'approcha de lui.

            « Alors, ta convocation s'est bien passée ? s'enquit-elle.

             - Oui, très bien… ! J'ai reçu une lettre de mon directeur… ! répondit Harry, avec enthousiasme.

             - Mais c'est génial… ! s'exclama Lily. Les nouvelles sont bonnes, alors ?

             - On ne peut plus bonnes ! » acquiesça Harry.

            Ils n'eurent guère le temps d'en dire plus car, les Maraudeurs, qui fermaient la marche, arrivèrent à leur tour en compagnie des autres élèves de leur classe et, tous ensembles, ils entrèrent dans leur salle de cours suivante, alors que les Maraudeurs se hâtaient de demander à Harry ce qui s'était passé.

* * * * *

            Deux jours s'étaient écoulés et le jour J de Halloween était finalement arrivé, au plus grand contentement de la plupart des élèves, et à l'agacement d'autres. Si les cours de la matinée avaient été maintenus, ceux de l'après-midi avaient, quand à eux, été annulés, au plus grand plaisir de l'ensemble des élèves, même si James râlait, du fait que ça lui faisait rater une séance d'entraînement de Quidditch…

            Un peu avant dix-neuf heures, la plupart des élèves de Gryffondor se trouvaient dans la Salle Commune. Harry et les Maraudeurs discutaient avec animation, dans un coin de la pièce.

            «- Hé, Harry, je vois que, toi non plus, tu n'as pas de partenaire pour le bal… ! commenta James, au bout d'un moment.

 - Non… ! De toute façon, je n'aime pas danser… ! répondit Harry. Mais je croyais que tu avais quelqu'un avec qui aller ?

 - J'étais sensé y aller avec Clara, tu sais la préfète de Serdaigle ! Mais, finalement, j'ai changé d'avis, alors elle y va avec un de ses amis de maison… ! » avoua James, distraitement.

            Harry resta silencieux, l'observant en souriant. Bien qu'il ne lui en ait rien dit, l'adolescent se doutait que son "père" avait inventé ce rendez-vous, afin de faire bonne impression vis à vis des autres, mais qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment demandé à cette fille de l'accompagner au bal. Et, depuis que James et Lily s'étaient confiés à lui, Harry se doutait que, finalement, leur réconciliation risquait d'être bien plus proche qu'il ne se l'était imaginé… ! Comme venait le confirmer les différentes conversations que les deux Préfets-en-Chef avaient eu ces derniers temps…

            Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par l'arrivée des filles. En fait, parmi les Maraudeurs, seuls Sirius et Remus avaient des partenaires qui n'étaient autres qu'Amy et Elsa. Harry et James se tournèrent vers les trois amies au moment où elles entraient dans la Salle Commune et Harry aperçu l'air stupéfait de James, en les apercevant. Mais il sourit en réalisant que son regard était posé sur la jeune fille qui fermait la marche.

            Harry songea que sa "mère" était particulièrement radieuse ce jour-là. En effet, celle-ci portait, pour l'occasion, une longue robe verte vaporeuse et ornée de fils d'or, qui mettait parfaitement en valeur ses formes et qui laissait apparaître une paire de chaussures fines et assorties à la robe qu'elle portait. Ses cheveux auburn étaient relevés et retenus par une barrette dorée et le fait qu'elle soit maquillée ajoutait à son charme. Elle avait dit à Harry qu'elle n'y allait que par obligation, tout comme James, d'ailleurs. Jetant un coup d'œil à ce dernier, Harry réalisa qu'il s'était repris.

            « Bon, maintenant que Sirius et Rem ont retrouvé ces dames, si on y allait… ? » suggéra James à l'attention de Peter et Harry.

* * * *

            « Eh ! Vous saviez que les Préfets-en-Chef et Préfets devaient ouvrir le bal ? » lança Peter, au cours du repas.

            James manqua alors de s'étouffer avec son repas à ces mots, et passa cinq bonnes minutes à tousser avant de pouvoir reprendre la parole.

            «- Quoi ? Qui c'est qui a dit ça ? s'exclama-t-il, plus pâle que de coutume.

 - Ben, c'est McGonagall, je l'ai entendu dire ça quand on est passé dans le hall… !

 - Oh, mince… ! marmonna James. Ca veut dire que… ? Je vais devoir danser…avec Evans ? réalisa-t-il.

 - Ben, on dirait bien… ! commenta Peter. Bah, tu sais, de toute façon, c'est que pour une danse… ! »

            James soupira, mais ne dit rien. Harry pouvait cependant voir qu'il paraissait nerveux. 

Le repas prit fin dans une ambiance tendue, excepté au moment de la petite perturbation occasionnée par la "boîte à meuh" (nom moldu) que Sirius trouva, l'air intrigué, dans un pétard-surprise et qui esquissa, à sa plus grande stupeur, un "meuh" retentissant. Un silence étonné avait accompagné ce phénomène.

            « C'est pas moi ! Je jure que c'est pas moi ! C'est la boîte qui… ! » se défendit Sirius, dans l'étrange silence qui régnait.

            Tout le monde éclata alors de rire, Sirius y compris, devant l'absurdité de la situation. Les autres convives se jetèrent alors sur les pétard-surprises, dans l'espoir de trouver d'autres de ces fameuses "boîtes à meuh".

 Puis vint le moment où Dumbledore prit la parole, imposant le silence dans la pièce.

            « Bien, à présent, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le bal de Halloween va commencer… ! Messieurs, et Mesdemoiselles les Préfets-en-Chef et Préfets veuillez avoir l'amabilité d'ouvrir les festivités… ! »

            James soupira et se leva, hésitant.

            «- Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer… ! lui souffla Harry. Et puis, elle ne va pas te manger… !

 - On sait jamais… ! marmonna-t-il, en lui adressant un sourire crispé. Bon, quand faut y aller… ! »

            Sur ce, il s'éloigna de la table, sous le regard amusé de Harry.

* * * * *

            Lily, perdue dans ses pensées, ne vit pas James approcher. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Amy qui assise entre Sirius et elle la prévint discrètement.

            «- Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui vient te voir… ! chuchota-t-elle, alors que Sirius et Remus échangeaient un regard amusé.

 - Parce que tu t'imagines vraiment qu'il va… ? commença-t-elle, sombrement.

 - Euh…, Evans… ! »

            Interloquée, celle-ci sursauta et se retourna, abasourdie, vers le nouveau venu qui n'était autre que James. Contre toute attente, il était vraiment venu… Elle fut étonnée de sa gêne…

            « Enfin, je veux dire… ! Lily, vu qu'on est Préfets-en-Chef…, et qu'on doit… "montrer" l'exemple…, tu… tu veux bien être ma partenaire pour cette danse… ? » lâcha-t-il, évitant soigneusement son regard, tout en se passant la main sur la nuque, d'un geste nerveux.

            La jeune fille se demanda, l'espace d'une seconde, si elle ne rêvait pas… Non seulement il l'avait appelé par son prénom, mais en plus, il était là, juste devant elle, pour l'inviter à danser, alors que rien ne l'y obligeait…

            «- Mais, si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais très bien… ! ajouta-t-il, précipitamment, devant son silence.

 - Non, c'est bon… ! Je veux bien, Pot… ! Euh, James… ! répondit-elle, en se reprenant, avec un petit sourire.

 - Hum… ! Bon, alors on ferait bien d'y aller. La danse va commencer… ! » ajouta-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, anxieuse, et accepta la main qu'il lui tendait, sous les sourire des quatre autres. Tous deux gagnèrent la piste de danse, rejoignant les autres Préfets, alors que Dumbledore repoussait les tables dans un coin de la pièce et qu'un groupe de musique envahissait l'estrade prévue à leur intention, à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle.

            « Rien de tel qu'une valse pour bien débuter la soirée… ! » commenta le chanteur, avant que son groupe n'entame les premières notes.

            Les deux Préfets-en-Chef de Gryffondor se firent face, hésitants. James posa finalement une main sur sa taille et prit, de l'autre main, l'une des mains de son homologue féminin, alors qu'elle venait mettre sa main libre sur son épaule.

            « Détends-toi… ! se houspilla-t-elle, mentalement. Ce n'est qu'une danse… ! »

            Elle s'efforça donc de se calmer, de chasser toutes ses appréhensions, en vain, alors qu'il l'entraînait dans la danse. Concentrer sur les pas, dans un premier temps, elle finit par s'apaiser, laissant son partenaire mener la danse. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il dansait vraiment bien… ! Elle se mordit les lèvres à cette pensée.

            «- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? s'enquit-il, la ramenant à la réalité.

             - Euh non, ça va… ! Ca va très bien… ! »

            Pourtant, les regards que les autres élèves posaient sur eux la gênait, la troublait profondément et elle fut plus que soulager lorsque les autres envahirent, à leur tour, la piste de danse, lui permettant ainsi de profiter pleinement du moment présent… ! Ce n'était pas aussi épouvantable qu'elle l'avait craint…, de danser avec lui… ! Elle avait eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de faire quelque chose de travers, que quelque chose se passe mal… ! De perdre son sang-froid devant tout ce monde… ! Mais, au contraire, tout se passait bien… ! Peut-être même trop bien… ! En fait, elle en venait même à trouver cela plaisant et elle savourait cet instant rare qui s'offrait à elle. Il en profitait lui aussi, ayant du mal à croire qu'il ne rêvait pas et que tout cela était bien la réalité. Sans s'en rendre compte, il l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Lily, sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine et elle se laissa aller un peu plus au sentiment de bonheur qui l'habitait en cet instant, profitant de l'occasion, souhaitant que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais…, son camarade l'observant intensément, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. 

            Malheureusement, tout bon moment ayant une fin, la musique s'arrêta et tous deux s'écartèrent, un peu à contre-cœur.

* * * * *

            La soirée était bien avancée. James et Harry discutaient de choses et d'autres à une table. Mais ce dernier remarqua que James ne cessait de jeter, discrètement, à la plus grande satisfaction de Harry, des regards vers Lily qui conversait avec Amy alors que Sirius était partit chercher un truc à boire.

            «- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir ? suggéra Harry, au bout d'un moment.

 - Voir qui ?

 - Ben, Lily… ! Tu devrais aller lui parler… ! Je suis sûr qu'elle n'attend que ça… ! » lança-t-il.

            James resta un moment silencieux, songeur, avant de se tourner vers Harry.

            «- A quoi bon ? Ca ne pourrait pas marcher… ! Pendant sept ans, on a été comme chien et chat et là, tout d'un coup, je voudrais que ça change aussi simplement… ? commenta-t-il.

 - Tu devrais au moins essayer de lui parler… ! insista Harry. J'ai une certaine expérience des filles et je peux te dire qu'elles ont tendance à cacher, d'une façon ou d'une autre, leurs vrais sentiments… ! »

            James ne répondit pas, jouant distraitement avec sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre. Un long moment de silence s'écoula, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononce un mot. Au bout d'un moment, du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Lily quitter la Grande Salle et, visiblement, James aussi s'en était aperçu.

            « Je reviens… ! » lâcha-t-il, avant de se lever et quitter la pièce, à la suite de la jeune fille.

            Harry sourit, pas dupe sur les raisons de sa sortie.

            « C'est dans la poche… ! » murmura-t-il.

* * * * *

            Lily était plongée dans ses réflexions, frissonnant dans l'air frais nocturne, assise sur les quelques marches qui menaient au Parc.

            «Eh, Lily ! »

            Elle sursauta, surprise. Elle n'avait entendu arriver personne, mais elle n'avait nul besoin de se retourner pour identifier la personne à qui appartenait cette voix si familière, bien qu'il l'ait appelé par son prénom. James se laissa alors tomber sur les marches, à ses côtés.

            Un long moment s'écoula sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononce un mot. Finalement, James inspira profondément et prit la parole.

            «- Dis, est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on aille marcher un peu… ?

 - Si tu veux… ! » répondit-elle, surprise, avant de se lever.

            Côte à côte, tous deux s'avancèrent sur la vaste étendue du Parc. Mais ils n'allèrent pas bien loin car James s'arrêta, aussitôt imité par une Lily perplexe. Cependant, elle déglutit péniblement, troublée, en rencontrant le regard de l'adolescent, et chercha à détourner les yeux, son cœur battant la chamade. Il tendit la main et remit une mèche auburn derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille, la mettant encore plus mal à l'aise. Mais, une fois cela fait, il n'enleva pas sa main, la laissant contre sa joue, la faisant frémir à ce contact et la fixant avec intensité.

            « James… ! » souffla-t-elle, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire ni comment réagir.

            Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'interrompant aussitôt à ce simple contact. Le cœur de la jeune fille battait, à présent, tellement fort qu'il devait, inévitablement, l'entendre. Tous deux se faisaient face, James l'obligeant toujours à soutenir son regard. Mais il la fixait avec une telle intensité…, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Soudain, elle se sentit irrésistiblement attirée vers lui, comme quelques semaines plus tôt, alors qu'il se penchait légèrement vers elle. Elle tressaillit lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, et elle recula aussitôt, troublée.

            « Excuse-moi, Lily… ! lança-t-il soudain, revenant, à la réalité. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit… ! Je… ! »

            Il se tut en rencontrant son regard… C'était à présent elle qui le fixait avec intensité, cherchant à évaluer jusqu'à quel point elle pouvait lui faire confiance…, jusqu'à quel point elle pouvait croire en sa sincérité…

            « C'est rien, James… ! répondit-elle. C'est juste que…c'était si soudain… ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de… ! »

            Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il tendit à nouveau la main, et lui effleura la joue du dos de la main. Il y eut un long moment de silence gêné, alors qu'il enlevait promptement sa main, mal à l'aise.

            « Lily, je voulais te dire que… ! commença-t-il, en s'agitant nerveusement et sans oser la regarder. Avant tout, il faut que tu saches que j'ai adoré danser ave toi… ! Et… ! Et même si ce n'est pas réciproque, je… ! Je t'aime… ! » lâcha-t-il, dans un souffle.

            La jeune fille ne répondit rien, étonnée par cette soudaine révélation, ayant du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Il l'aimait ? Il avait vraiment dit ça… ?

            «- Je sais que ça peut te paraître un peu déplacé… ! reprit-il devant son silence, en détournant les yeux. Alors que, jusqu'à présent, on n'arrêtait pas de se disputer mais… ! Je me suis dit que… ! Peut-être… !

 - Oh, James… ! murmura-t-elle, troublée, les joues écarlates. Je suis touchée que tu me dise ça… ! Je ne savais pas que tu… ! Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire mais, je… t'aime aussi… ! »

            Son camarade, ne semblant pas s'attendre à une telle réponse, rencontra, à nouveau, son regard brillant d'émotion.

            «- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il.

 - Oui… ! Mais je ne m'en suis rendue compte récemment… ! avoua-t-elle, une larme venant rouler sur ses joues. Et je… ! »

            Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'il vint, doucement, effleurer sa joue pour essuyer la larme solitaire. Mais il n'enleva pas sa main, fixant intensément les yeux vert émeraude.

            «- Je n'avais pas vraiment conscience de ce que je ressentais, réellement, pour toi… ! avoua-t-il. Du moins, jusqu'à ce soir… ! Ce que j'ai éprouvé, en te tenant aussi près de moi, c'était… ! Je ne trouve pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ça… ! Mais c'est là que j'ai réalisé et… que j'ai compris que, sans toi, je n'étais rien… !

 - Mais, tu… ? commença-t-elle, en souriant. Et quand je pense que tu… ? »

            Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'il posa, une nouvelle fois, un doigt sur ses lèvres.

            «- Tu es encore plus belle que d'habitude, ce soir… ! murmura-t-il, en lui caressant légèrement la joue.

 - Et toi tu es encore plus mignon… ! ajouta-t-elle. Et tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que… ! »

            Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car, à nouveau, Lily se sentit attirer vers lui, son cœur recommençant à faire des siennes. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent à nouveau, et cette fois, elle ne recula pas. Mais ils s'écartèrent presque aussitôt, aussi rouge l'un que l'autre, avant de revenir pour un autre baiser. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment embrassé quelqu'un et elle avait du mal à croire que son premier vrai baiser lui était donné par James Potter… ! Pourtant, c'était ses lèvres qui pressaient les siennes… ! C'était lui qui… ! Elle réalisa alors qu'il avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches… ! 

Il passa les mains dans le dos de l'adolescente et l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Ils s'écartèrent un moment, le souffle court, les joues plus roses que la normale. Elle ouvrit les yeux, recherchant ceux de son ami. Il lui répondit d'un sourire qui fit fondre ses derniers doutes et elle se rapprocha un peu plus, posant sa tête contre son épaule, savourant la proximité de leurs corps, sa chaleur, son étreinte rassurante. Elle frissonna en sentant sa main remonter le long de son dos, avant de revenir sur sa taille. Elle releva la tête et rencontra le regard aimant de son camarade. Elle sourit et, attirant son visage vers elle, elle effleura ses lèvres des siennes, profitant de leur douceur. Elle sentit l'étreinte de l'adolescent se resserrer sur sa taille alors qu'il l'attirait tout contre lui, ce qui les fit frémir tous les deux. Mais aucun d'eux ne tenta de s'écarter, ne voulant pas briser ce moment magique qui s'était installé. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou, lui caressant tendrement la nuque, le faisant frissonner. Tous deux se séparèrent momentanément et ils restèrent ainsi, étroitement enlacés.

            «- Je t'aime plus que tout… ! murmura-t-il, avant de l'embrasser doucement sur le front.

 - Moi aussi, je t'aime… ! » ajouta-t-elle, en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami.

            Il sourit et se pencha à nouveau vers elle. Tous deux fermèrent les yeux, lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Mais, cette fois, à la surprise de Lily, il entoura ses lèvres des siennes. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire, mais, instinctivement, elle les entrouvrit mais elle tressaillit lorsque sa langue effleura la sienne. Il se retira aussitôt, sentant sa gêne. Mais cette fois, ce fut elle qui vint chercher ses lèvres, réclamant ainsi un autre baiser. Une fois de plus, elle le laissa introduire sa langue dans sa bouche, mais ne put s'empêcher, de frissonner lorsque leur langue se rencontrèrent. Ce fut alors comme une libération d'émotions et de sensations telles qu'elle n'avait jamais connue jusque là… ! C'était… enivrant… ! Cette expérience avait quelque chose de particulièrement envoûtant… ! Elle se détendit un peu tandis que leur langue faisaient "sagement connaissance" et vint, tout naturellement, sans en avoir vraiment conscience, passer les bras autour de son cou. Mais le baiser ne tarda pas à se faire plus passionné, leur langue se nouant étroitement, entamant un ballet qu'elle ne contrôlait pas mais qui n'avait rien de déplaisant, bien au contraire. Elle frissonna lorsque les mains de son ami glissèrent de sa taille à son dos, la rapprochant ainsi de lui, alors qu'elle resserrait sa prise autour du cou de son camarade, un peu perdue, mais approfondissant du même coup leur baiser. C'était peut-être inattendu, mais pas du tout désagréable…

Au bout d'un moment qui leur sembla avoir durer une éternité mais qui, en fait, n'avait dû durer que quelques secondes, ils s'écartèrent, rouvrant les yeux, avant de se retrouver à nouveau, dans un baiser plus passionné que le précédent. 

* * * * *

Perdu dans leur petit monde, aucun d'eux ne remarqua le sourire de l'adolescent qui observait, depuis l'entrée du hall, la naissance du couple qui dans quelques années serait ses parents, avant de rentrer dans le château, ne voulant pas jouer les "voyeurs" plus longtemps… 

            Harry regagna la Grande Salle où la fête battait son plein. Il venait juste de regagner sa table, lorsque Sirius le rejoignit.

            «- Eh, Harry… ! Tu ne saurais pas où est James, par hasard ? demanda-t-il.

 - Tu sais, je crois qu'il est occupé pour un bon moment… ! répondit Harry en souriant. Et si j'étais toi, je ne m'inquièterai pas pour lui… ! Il est entre de bonnes mains ! »

            Sirius l'observa, perplexe puis, semblant réaliser ce qu'il voulait dire, il eut un sourire entendu.

            « Oh, je vois… ! commenta-t-il. Je me demandais quand ils allaient se décider, ces deux là… ! Mais ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, on s'en était rendu compte depuis un bon moment, Rem et moi… ! Je suis prêt à parier qu'ils ne mettront pas longtemps avant de se faire un petit héritier… ! »

            Harry ne répondit pas, sachant très bien que, d'ici quelques années, ils auraient, effectivement, un enfant… lui… ! Ca lui faisait bizarre de se dire ça, mais c'était la stricte vérité.

            « Bon, j'vais aller annoncer cette grande nouvelle à Rem et Peter… ! » commenta Sirius, en adressant un sourire complice à Harry, sans remarquer le soudain trouble de ce dernier.

* * * * *

            La fête battait son plein lorsque, une bonne heure plus tard, James et Lily refaisaient leur apparition dans la pièce. Avisant leurs amis rassemblés près du buffet, tous deux se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à eux.

            « Alors, on s'décide enfin à revenir parmi nous… ? » se moqua Sirius, tout en jetant un bref regard à l'une des mains de son meilleur ami qui serrait celle de la Préfète-en-Chef.

            James se contenta de hausser les épaules en le gratifiant d'un grand sourire. Sirius, en juste retour des choses, lui répondit d'un sourire grimaçant.

            « J'en connais une qui ne devrait pas mettre de rouge à lèvres la prochaine fois qu'elle t'embrassera… ! » commenta-t-il, avec un sourire suffisant, faisant rougir les deux intéressés.

            Les autres éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Remus tendait un mouchoir à son ami en lui désignant sa joue droite.

            «- Alors, vous vous êtes enfin décidés, tous les deux… ? commenta Amy en retrouvant un semblant de sérieux.

             - Comment ça, "enfin" ? s'étonna Lily.

             - Ben, franchement, c'était évident… ! Vous étiez bien les seuls à ne pas vous en rendre compte que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre… ! répliqua Elsa, en souriant. Alors, ça y est, cette fois, c'est officiel… ?

             - En tout cas, ça le sera très prochainement… ! remarqua, l'air moqueur, Sirius. Vous connaissant, Amy et toi, ça m'étonnerai pas que, dès demain, toute l'école soit au courant ! »

            Amy le gratifia d'un coup de coude dans les côtés et d'un regard offensé, sous les rires des autres membres de leur petit groupe.

            Le petit groupe resta donc un moment près du buffet à plaisanter et deviser à propos de tout et de rien, quand un changement de musique, et un changement d'ambiance dans la salle, les ramena à la réalité du bal.

            Sans attendre, James attrapa Lily par la main (qu'il avait finit par lâcher) et l'entraîna vers la piste, la jeune fille la suivant de bon cœur.

            «- Et ben… ! commenta Sirius, en éclatant de rire. En voilà un qui est bien pressé d'aller danser un slow… ! plaisanta-t-il.

             - Tu l'as dit… ! approuva Remus.

             - Oui, et ça serai bien si d'autres avaient le même enthousiasme ! » observa, avec un ton lourd en sous-entendu, Amy.

            Harry éclata de rire, et Remus et Sirius ne tardèrent pas à comprendre où elle voulait en venir, appuyée par Elsa, de sorte que les deux Maraudeurs entraînèrent aussitôt leur partenaire respective parmi les couples de danseurs, parmi lesquels se trouvaient déjà les deux Préfets-en-Chef.

            Harry secoua la tête, amusée.

            « Ils forment de beaux couples, tu ne trouves pas ? » commenta Peter, rappelant à Harry la présence du quatrième Maraudeur qui, jusque là, c'était montré plutôt discret.

            Celui-ci, un verre de Bièraubeurre à la main, se tenait à côté de Harry et observait les danseurs avec une expression que Harry était bien incapable de déterminer.

            « Oui… ! approuva Harry. Ils forment de beaux couples… ! »

            Disant cela, Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner de n'avoir jamais entendu parler d'Amy et d'Elsa et se promit d'en parler à son parrain et son ancien professeur la prochaine fois qu'il en aurait l'occasion…, probablement la prochaine lettre… !

* * * * *

            Longtemps après que le Bal eut prit fin, et après une petite promenade en tête à tête dans le parc, James et Lily se décidèrent à regagner la Tour de Gryffondor.

            Tous deux s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre de la jeune fille et restèrent un petit moment, en silence, face à face.

            «- Merci beaucoup, James ! J'ai passée une super soirée… !

             - Moi aussi… ! » répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

            Sur ce, il se pencha légèrement et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa nouvelle petite-amie qui lui rendit aussitôt la pareille, dans un baiser chaste et doux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, tous deux restèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux puis l'adolescent sourit, remit une mèche auburn derrière l'une des oreilles de son amie et l'embrassa sur le front, esquissant un sourire franc.

            «- Bonne nuit, Lily… ! lança-t-il finalement.

             - Bonne nuit à toi aussi, James ! » répondit-elle, les joues rosies. 

            Tous deux restèrent silencieux, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Puis il lui attrapa la main et, lentement, se pencha, sans la quitter des yeux, pour y déposer un léger baiser.

            « Fais de beaux rêves… ! » murmura-t-il.

            Elle lui sourit et se rapprocha de la porte, mais elle s'arrêta, une main sur la poignée, l'autre étant toujours tenue par son ami. Celui-ci, semblant s'en rendre compte, la lâcha, lentement, laissant leurs doigts s'entremêler l'espace d'un instant, la faisant rougir un peu plus. 

            «- Dors bien toi aussi… ! lança-t-elle finalement, avant de disparaître dans sa chambre, non sans un dernier regard à l'adolescent qui resta un long moment à fixer la porte d'un air rêveur, un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de regagner son propre dortoir où il fut "accueillit" par une pluie d'oreillers.

             - Eh ! protesta-t-il.

             - Alors, Roméo, c'est à cette heure qu'on rentre ? répliqua, l'air faussement sévère, Sirius, les bras croisés, qui se tenait près de son lit. Et le couvre-feu, hein ? Ahlala, il est beau l'exemple que nous offre nos deux Préfets-en-Chef ! »

            En réponse, James ramassa les oreillers et les lui jeta à la figure, avant de filer se réfugier dans son lit et en tirer les rideaux, sous les rires des autres.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Voilà un chapitre de plus de fini…(32 pages !)

            Une fois de plus, je remercie tout particulièrement **_Umbre_**, dont les paroles de la berceuse sont de son invention…

            Et, bien sûr, les répliques "lors du délire Shakespearien" sont extraites, bien sûr, de _Roméo et Juliette_ de William Shakespeare… !! ^__^

            Titre du chapitre suivant : **_Phanty_****_ et compagnie_** (^__^)


	23. Phanty et compagnie

Salut la compagnie… ! Et me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre… ! Je l'aime pas beaucoup car je l'ai écrit un peu à la va-vite mais j'avais promis que je le mettrait ce soir… !

            Tout d'abord, ce chapitre est dédié à : **_Nymoue_** (pour ses dix reviews dont quelques unes plutôt… "conséquentes"… ^__^), à **_Lyrashin_** et **_Vi_****__**(pour leurs propositions)**__**

Ensuite, un **_gros_** merci, pour leur review, à : **_Lyrashin_****_, Sara, Ranaé, Nymoue_** (x10), **_Ada, Mag et Lalie, Aelydia, Umbre77, Lunicorne, Kamala, Hermione2005, Chen (alias Sarah), Miya Black, Mimi-la-Pro, Sailor Digitale_** et **_Tiffany_****__**

            Sinon, comme toujours :

**_Le Disclaimer _**: Rien n'est à moi (à part l'histoire et quelques personnages) mais à JKR...!

**_Titre_** : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe

**_Auteur_** : Cécilia

**_Chapitre _**: 22- Phanty et compagnie… ! Vous saurez enfin qui est Phanty… ! Par contre, ce chapitre étant principalement tourné sur les Animagi et le "rêve d'Animagus" de Harry, je dois préciser une petite chose : 

            Tout d'abord, les paroles entre …, c'est les propos télépathiques des Animagi, et celles entre … c'est ceux de "la voix".

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic… alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

            Céc.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapitre 22 : Phanty et compagnie******

            Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le Bal de Halloween. Le mois de novembre était arrivé, apportant avec lui les premiers grands froids annonciateurs de l'hiver, de sorte que les rares pièces chauffées du château devinrent vite, comme tous les ans à cette époque de l'année, les lieux de prédilections des élèves… Et la Salle Commune de Gryffondor ne faisait pas exception.

            Pourtant, le calme régnait en cette fin de vendredi après-midi dans la Tour de Gryffondor où, la Salle Commune de Gryffondor était, pour une fois, presque déserte. Près du feu, Remus et Sirius jouaient aux échecs façon sorcier. Peter, vautré sur le tapis, à côté d'eux, était plongé dans un livre, un paquet de confiseries en tout genre à portée de main, tandis que dans un coin isolé et pénombré de la vaste salle, James et Lily étaient installés dans un large fauteuil, l'un contre l'autre, ponctuant leur conversation, de quelques tendres baisers. 

Harry détacha distraitement les yeux du feu ardent qui brûlait dans la cheminée et sourit alors que, le coude appuyé contre un accoudoir du fauteuil où il s'était installé, la tête appuyée sur sa main, il observait discrètement ses futurs parents. Ils y avaient mis le temps, mais, désormais, ces deux-là filaient le parfait amour. Ca ne faisait que deux semaines que les deux Préfets-en-Chef étaient ensemble, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était un couple fait pour durer. Il reporta finalement son attention vers Sirius qui tentait, une fois de plus et toujours aussi vainement, de tenir tête à Remus.

            «- Echec et Mat… ! lança, finalement, triomphant, le lycanthrope.

             - Ca ne m'étonne pas, tu es imbattable à ce jeu… ! grommela Sirius, en s'étirant paresseusement. Et je me demande encore pourquoi j'accepte de jouer contre toi… ! ajouta-t-il, jetant machinalement un regard alentour. Ah, si, je sais… ! J'ai accepté parce que mon meilleur pote est quelque peu trop occupé et que c'était un excellent moyen pour ne pas voir son petit manège… ! continua-t-il, haussant volontairement la voix.

             - Très drôle, Sirius… ! intervint, justement, James. Tout le monde sait que tu as accepté parce que tu as toujours l'espoir secret de battre Remus mais que tu refuse de l'admettre étant donné que tu passes ton temps à perdre… !

             - Mais, autant que je sache, toi aussi tu n'arrête pas de perdre contre lui… ! » riposta Sirius.

            Il n'obtint pas de réponse car son ami était repartit dans ses "occupations". Sirius soupira.

            «- Bon, ben, je crois qu'on est bon pour se faire une nouvelle partie… ! soupira-t-il. Toujours partant Rem… ?

             - Oui… ! Mais essaie de mieux jouer cette fois… » commenta l'intéressé, moqueur.

* * * * *

            Un long moment, s'écoula ainsi, à peine ponctué par quelques mots échangés à voix basse par le couple qui était toujours blotti dans leur coin de la Salle Commune, ou les protestations de Sirius à chaque fois que Remus lui éliminait des pions. 

            «- Sirius fait vraiment pitié… ! murmura, finalement, Lily.

             - Comme à chaque fois qu'il joue aux échecs contre Remus… !

             - Oui… ! Mais c'est quand même la dixième fois consécutive qu'il perd contre lui… ! insista-t-elle. Je pourrai peut-être aller le conseiller, bien que la situation aie l'air d'être assez… critique… !

             - Tu sais, il n'accepterai pas de se faire aider par une fille…, même si c'est toi… ! observa James. Mais on peut toujours les rejoindre et faire en sorte qu'il ne perde pas une nouvelle fois, même si cette partie semble quelque peu compromise… ! » ajouta-t-il, avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

            Sur ce, tous deux quittèrent le confort de leur fauteuil et des bras de l'autre pour rejoindre, main dans la main, leurs camarades au moment où Remus mettait, pour la onzième fois consécutive, Sirius échec et mat… !

            Celui-ci, s'efforçant de garder bonne figure s'étira une fois de plus.

            «- Je cède ma place… ! Harry, ça te dis ? suggéra-t-il à l'adresses de l'adolescent qui rejeta tranquillement la proposition. Eh Queudver, j'peux te prendre une Dragée surprise ? demanda-t-il, en voyant leur "camarade", ouvrir une boite des dites friandises.

             - Si tu veux… ! Mais, fais gaffe, il y a des nouveaux parfums… ! commenta ce dernier. C'est écrit sur l'emballage ! ajouta-t-il, en lisant ce qui y était écrit : Huile de moteur, pizza anchois-caramel, choux de Bruxelles-foie de gobelin, bile de troll,…

             - Eurk… ! grogna Sirius. Bile de troll ? Appétissant… ! Tout d'un coup, ça ne m'inspire plus trop… !

             - Quoi ? s'étonna James, moqueur. Sirius a peur de tester les nouveaux parfums des terribles Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue… ?

             - On parie ? Mais je n'en prend une que si tu en prend une, toi aussi… ! » le défia Sirius.

            James hésita l'espace d'une seconde, mais il prit rapidement sa décision, devant les regards de ses camarades et du fait qu'il n'avait jamais refusé un seul défi que Sirius lui ait lancé.

            «- C'est quand tu veux, Sirius… ! répondit-il.

             - Très bien… ! répondit ce dernier en souriant, satisfait.

             - Ah, les garçons ! » soupira Lily, en levant les yeux au ciel.

            James lui répondit par un large sourire. Sur ce, les deux Maraudeurs prirent une Dragée, dans la boîte que Peter leur tendit et qu'ils présentèrent, ensuite, aux autres… Celle de James était jaune-orangée tandis que celle de Sirius était plus dans les tons roses.

            «- A trois, on l'avale… ! annonça Sirius.

             - Ok… ! Mais c'est "un, deux, trois, on avale" ou c'est "un, deux et on avale" ?

             - "Un, deux, trois et on avale" ! » rétorqua Sirius. Prêt mon vieux ou tu te défile… ?

             - Prêt… ! assura James. Un…

             - Deux… ! Et trois… ! »

            Tous deux avalèrent leur Dragée, sous le regard attentif des quatre autres. Durant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien, mais, au bout d'un moment, Sirius pâlit, recracha la confiserie et la jeta dans le feu avant de se ruer vers la salle de bain, tandis que James affichait un air triomphant.

            «- Et ben, ça devait vraiment être infâme pour qu'il parte comme ça… ! observa Remus, amusé. Mais, dis-moi, James, qu'est-ce que tu as eu toi… ?

             - Je vous le dirai quand Sirius sera là… ! » rétorqua ce dernier avec un petit sourire machiavélique.

            L'intéressé réapparu cinq minutes plus tard, le teint encore un peu plus pâle qu'en temps normal. Il grimaça devant le regard interrogateur de ses camarades.

            «- Je dirai…, foie et tripes assaisonnés avec moutarde forte et piment rouge… ! annonça-t-il. Et je peux vous dire que ça arrache… !

             - Ca m'étonne pas, vu comment t'as détalé… ! commenta James, moqueur.

             - Et toi, tu as eu quoi ? répliqua Sirius, visiblement vexé.

             - Miel… ! répondit James avec un large sourire, un peu sadique sur les bord.

             - Ca, c'est ce qui s'appelle avoir de la chance… ! commenta Harry, en souriant.

             - Ouais ! Et je peux dire que je ne toucherai pas de sitôt à ces Dragées nouvelles saveurs… ! ajouta Lily. Et James, tu as de la chance que tu n'aies pas eu un truc du genre ail et oignons parce que là, il aurait été hors de question que je t'embrasse… ! remarqua-t-elle, alors que Sirius, Peter, Harry et Remus éclataient de rire.

             - Peut-être, mais c'est pas le cas, non… ? répliqua James en l'attirant vers lui. Ma petite fleur d'amour ne va pas être dérangée par du miel, quand même… ?

             - Non… ! confirma-t-elle, jouant le jeu, avant de l'embrasser.

             - C'est une impression où j'aurai mieux fait de rester couché, aujourd'hui… ! » grommela Sirius.

            Il avait à peine dit ça que leur deux camarades se séparèrent.

            «- Bon, il faut que j'aille faire un tour à la Bibliothèque… ! déclara Lily.

             - Pourquoi ? s'étonna James, en lui tenant toujours la main.

             - Je dois rendre un livre à madame Pince… ! répondit-elle en désignant son sac près du fauteuil où ils s'étaient installés auparavant.

             - Tu veux que je t'accompagnes ?

             - Non… ! répondit-elle en souriant. Je ne serait pas bien longue et je ne risque pas de me perdre… ! ajouta-t-elle taquine. Et puis, je sais pertinemment que tu n'aimes pas aller à la Bibliothèque… !

             - Pas quand c'est avec toi… ! insista James, faisant sourire de plus belle Lily.

             - Tu es un amour mais ce n'est pas la peine que tu m'accompagne… ! assura-t-elle. De toute façon, je me dépêche de revenir… ! continua-t-elle.

             - Tu es sûre… ? persista-t-il toutefois.

             - Oui… ! Et puis, ça vous permettra de vous retrouver entre Maraudeurs… ! Et Sirius sera content de retrouver son meilleur ami pendant un moment… ! En plus de cela, Je dois y retrouver Amy et Elsa ! » conclut-elle, avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

            James allait dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et acquiesça sans paraître tout à fait convaincu. Elle se hâta d'aller récupérer le livre dans son sac puis elle gagna le portrait, d'où elle adressa un sourire entendu à son petit-ami avant de s'éclipser.

            Le Maraudeur soupira, puis se décida à reporter son attention vers ses amis.

            « Quoi ? demanda-t-il, devant le sourire goguenard de Sirius.

             - Oh rien ! rétorqua négligemment, son meilleur ami. Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant qu'on est enfin à nouveau entre hommes ? ajouta-t-il, avec entrain. Maintenant que le cas "Potter-Evans" est enfin réglé, on va peut-être pouvoir reprendre nos blagues… ? Je veux dire, nos chers camarades de Serpentard vont finir par se ramollir si on ne se remet pas à les embêter un peu… ! Et puis, Jamsie, maintenant, Lily devrait accepter ton côté Maraudeur, non ?

             - Allez, Patmol, vides ton sac… ! répliqua James. Tu as une idée en tête… !

             - Je ne peux décidément rien te cacher mon cher Corny… ! plaisanta Sirius. Oui, j'ai effectivement une idée, mais pas, du moins pour l'instant, pour faire une blague aux Serpentard…, mais si on continuait notre carte ?

             - C'est vrai que ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'en est plus occupé ! » approuva Remus.

* * * * *

_Des arbres, des arbres partout, à perte de vue… L'obscurité rend les lieux encore plus lugubres, menaçants, étouffants. Un mouvement soudain. Des bruits de pas, quelqu'un qui avance précipitamment._

_            Un bipède…_

_            Cette pensée traverse l'esprit rusé de la créature qui, précautionneusement, s'avance, de sorte qu'elle aperçoit, fugitivement, en contrebas, une mince silhouette qui court entre les arbres._

_            Une proie facile… ! Et intéressante… !_

_            Il serait facile d'en finir avec ce "bipède", mais la créature qui l'observe ne bouge pas, hésitante. Elle n'amorce pas un geste agressif envers le jeune homme qui se trace un chemin au cœur de cette forêt où bien des gens n'oseraient pas s'aventurer. Elle se contente de le suivre, silencieusement._

_            Tu ne dois pas céder à tes instincts… ! intervint une autre voix. Tu dois être plus fort qu'eux… ! Il va avoir besoin de ton aide… ! Pour trouver ce qu'il est… !_

_            Pourquoi faire ?_

_            Il est seul, il l'a toujours été… ! Sa personnalité s'accorde avec la tienne… !_

_            La créature continuait à suivre, passant lestement d'un arbre à l'autre, sans un son, ce qu'elle considérait comme une "proie", se rapprochant peu à peu de la silhouette qui courrait en dessous d'elle. _

_            Il ne manque pas de courage pour s'aventurer jusque là… !_

_            Ca n'en fait aucun doute… ! Il en a plus que quiconque peut l'imaginer… !_

_            Le bipède s'était arrêté, à l'entrée d'une clairière, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. La créature, se fondant dans l'ombre des arbres, les yeux étincelants, s'arrêta sur une large branche, observant plus en détail le jeune homme. _

_            Vas-y ! C'est le moment où jamais… !_

_            La créature ne bougea pas d'un poil, assise sur la branche, réfléchissant rapidement. Le jeune sorcier aux cheveux en bataille et aux lunettes rondes restait toujours immobile, semblant attendre quelque chose…_

_            Il sens que quelque chose doit se passer ici… ! Il sait que tu dois aller le trouver… ! En ce lieu… !_

_            Tu penses vraiment que c'est le bon choix… ?_

_            J'en suis persuadé… ! Alors, fait ce que tu as à faire… !_

_            La créature hésita un instant, usant de tous ses sens pour guetter les plus infimes mouvements qui troublaient la forêt, tout en réfléchissant intensément. Finalement, elle prit sa décision et descendit lestement de l'arbre où elle était juchée, se réceptionnant souplement sur le tapis d'herbe._

_            Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi… ! Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne te décevra pas… !_

_            N'en fait pas trop si tu ne veux pas que je change d'avis… ! grogna la créature, en s'arrêtant. Et je me demande pourquoi je continuer à t'écouter… !_

_            Son interlocuteur éclata de rire._

_            Pour ça, personne ne le sait… ! Peut-être parce que tu sais que j'ai raison, ou que je ne te laisserai pas tranquille tant que tu n'auras pas cédé… !_

_            La créature ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un mouvement de queue impatient. Finalement, elle reprit sa marche, franchissant les derniers mètres qui la séparait de la clairière. Se faufilant, tel un fantôme, sans un bruit, entre les arbres, il s'arrêta à nouveau, à quelques pas du sorcier. Celui-ci, semblant percevoir sa présence, se retourna lentement._

_            Tous deux se jaugèrent du regard. La créature détailla le jeune homme. Les cheveux noirs en bataille, les yeux verts et brillants qui la fixaient intensément, la mince cicatrice sur son front. Il n'avait pas peur, bien au contraire, se contentant d'attendre. _(_nda__ : Vous allez bientôt comprendre pourquoi il a reprit son apparence d'origine_)

_            Harry rencontra le regard étincelant de l'animal, détaillant son pelage soyeux et d'un noir profond, son allure souple et gracieuse dont semblait irradier une froide fierté, un maintien presque arrogant, un courage et une puissance extrême et une vive intelligence, son absence de peur, son esprit rusé et silencieux. Etudiant chaque détail de l'animal, chaque muscle qui frémissait sous le pelage d'un noir profond. Il repensa à la forme qu'il avait aperçue, un matin, dans la Salle Commune. C'était elle… ! Elle était venue le trouver… ! Il avait découvert sa forme d'Animagus… !_

            « Une panthère… ! » murmura-t-il.

* * * * *

            Harry se réveilla d'un bond. Le rêve prenait tout son sens à présent… ! Il avait trouvé, par cet intermédiaire, sa forme d'Animagus… Une panthère… ! Mais quelle était cette seconde présence, dans son rêve, qui avait interférée dans ce choix… ? Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé l'animal à venir le trouver ?

            Il soupira. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il obtiendrait des réponses à ses questions… Enfin, pour l'instant, sa principale préoccupation était qu'il avait enfin sa forme d'Animagus, et qu'il pourrait enfin passer à la phase suivante…, le chapitre six de **"**_Comment devenir un Animagus en dix leçons _?"…

            « Lumos ! » souffla-t-il dès qu'il eut récupéré sa baguette qui était restée sur sa table de chevet, près de l'ouvrage écrit par les Maraudeurs.

            Harry feuilleta rapidement le livre et s'arrêta à la page qui indiquait "_Sixième leçon : l'"Assimilation"_."

            La prochaine étape consisterait donc à assimiler ce qui constituait "l'essence" de l'animal. Harry lut avec intérêt la marche à suivre pour réussir cette phase cruciale pour la suite… 

            « "_Un lieu calme et isolé pour obtenir une concentration optimale_… !" lu, à voix basse, Harry. Demain, nous n'avons pas cours, ça sera l'occasion idéale…, je n'aurai qu'à aller près du lac pour ça… ! »

            Sur cette décision, il poursuivit sa lecture et en profita, par la même occasion, pour lire la leçon suivante qui abordait le cas de la première transformation, ce qui serait autrement plus délicat, d'après ce qu'il pouvait lire… Pour que les Maraudeurs trouvent nécessaire de préciser "_qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire cette étape seul_", cette mise en garde était à prendre au sérieux… ! 

            Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille…, quoi que puisse être le danger, ça ne pourrait pas être pire que se retrouver face à Voldemort en personne… ! Et puis, ça pouvait se révéler amusant de leur réserver une petite surprise… !

* * * * *

            Et c'est ainsi que, le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, Harry mit son plan à exécution. N'ayant eu aucun mal à filer en douce( les deux Préfets-en-Chef flirtaient du côté de la Tour d'Astronomie, Sirius et Remus discutaient avec enthousiasme avec Elsa et Amy dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor et Peter était partit à la volière), Harry avait gagné le lac, non sans s'être assuré que personne ne traînait dans les parages…, après tout, il ne tenait pas à être dérangé… !

            Assit en tailleur, les mains sur les genoux et les yeux fermés, chaque pli de son visage marqué par sa concentration, Harry, ignorant la fraîcheur du crépuscule, s'efforçait d'établir un contact avec l'esprit de la panthère… Il savait que c'était un peu stupide de faire ça seul, mais il tenait à faire une surprise aux Maraudeurs…

            Au bout d'un long moment, une image apparue dans son esprit… : la forêt, sombre et dense, de son rêve. Il se trouvait seul, au milieu des arbres. Il se leva mais n'esquissa pas le moindre autre mouvement, se contentant d'attendre… ! Il attendait… ! Quoi ? Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr…, probablement la panthère… ! Le silence régnait…, en dehors du frémissement des arbres sous le vent froid qui soufflait et qui venait ainsi ébouriffer un peu, plus les cheveux en bataille de l'adolescent qui, sans le savoir, avait retrouvé sa forme d'origine.

            Immobile et silencieux, l'adolescent attendait, seul au milieu de nulle part… Pourtant, il tressaillit à peine lorsqu'une forme sombre et gracile jaillie soudain du haut d'un arbre, à quelques mètres de lui. Le grand félin dont le pelage d'un noir de jais se fondait dans l'obscurité de la forêt n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Harry ne cilla pas lorsqu'il rencontra le regard d'un vert intense du félin.

            Décidément, aucune trace de peur… ! 

            La "voix" de l'animal, calme et on ne peut plus neutre, résonnait dans l'esprit de l'adolescent qui conserva la même immobilité. Au bout d'un long moment, la panthère grogna légèrement et s'avança. D'un pas souple, elle entreprit de faire le tour du jeune Gryffondor qui la laissa faire, sans broncher. La bête semblait, ainsi, détailler minutieusement son interlocuteur. Apparemment satisfait, le grand félin revint finalement à sa place initiale, à quelques pas de lui et s'assit, tranquillement, dans le tapis herbeux qui recouvrait à cet endroit le sol de la vaste forêt.

            On dirait bien qu'il avait raison !

            « Qui ça "il" ? » demanda Harry, intrigué.

            Là, n'est pas la question, petit humain ! répondit, avec suffisance, l'animal. Mais, je me demande… !

            Le félin marqua un silence, observant avec encore plus d'attention le garçon.

            Je ne devrais pas tarder à avoir ma réponse de toute façon ! reprit la panthère. En ce qui concerne la raison de ta présence…, je me demandais quand tu allais te décider à me contacter… !

            « Je tenais à me préparer le plus possible avant de tenter quoi que ce soit ! »

            C'est ce que j'ai crû comprendre… ! rétorqua l'animal, avant de poursuivre son observation de l'adolescent. En tout cas, tu es bien tel qu'il t'a décrit… !

            « Au risque de me répéter, qui est ce "il" ? »

            Curieux à ce que je vois… ! Et déterminé en plus de cela… ! commenta l'animal. Décidément, tu me plais, petit homme !

            La panthère marqua une nouvelle pause.

            Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu le connais… ! répondit, énigmatiquement, finalement, l'animal. Mais, assez de questions… ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça… ! Harry Potter, te sens-tu prêt à "l'assimilation"… ?

            « Oui… ! » assura l'adolescent, un peu interloqué que l'animal l'appelle par son vrai nom.

            Tu as l'air surpris ! observa, l'air amusé, le félin. Mais saches que, tant que tu seras dans la concentration dans laquelle tu es actuellement, les artifices auxquels tu as été soumis n'ont plus aucun effet et que, par conséquent, je te vois sous ta vraie forme, petit homme ! Mais, rassures-toi, tu retrouveras ton apparence de…Harry _Calaway_ une fois l'assimilation faites !

            Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

            Je sais que tu t'es renseigné, Harry Potter, mais, je tiens à te préciser qu'il te faudra apprendre, dès que tu m'auras assimilé, à faire cohabiter ton esprit avec le mien, ce qui ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, crois-moi… !

            Harry acquiesça à nouveau puis pensa à une chose.

            « Au fait, avant que nous fassions quoi que ce soit, comment t'appelles-tu ? »

            Le léger rire de l'animal retentit dans l'esprit de l'adolescent.

            Je crois que tu ne tardera pas à avoir ta réponse ! Mais il me nomme Phantôme… ! concéda la panthère, avant de se hâter de rependre en voyant que Harry allait dire quelque chose. Bien sûr, libre à toi de baptiser ta forme d'Animagus comme bon te semble, étant donné que ça semble être la mode avec tes… camarades… !

            Harry acquiesça à nouveau mais haussa cependant un sourcil, montrant ainsi qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment le fait que, visiblement, l'animal ne lui disait pas tout… ! Dans un geste machinal, il remonta ses lunettes qui étaient revenu, Dieu seul sait comment, sur son nez… ! Ce qui venait confirmer les dire de la bête qui, justement, reprit la parole.

            Quand tu m'auras assimilé, il te suffira, par la suite, de te concentrer sur moi, pour te transformer… et repenser à ta forme d'emprunt pour  redevenir humain ! continua, patiemment, la panthère. On peut y aller ?

            « Oui ! »

            Pas d'hésitation ? Bon, dans ce cas… !

            Le félin s'avança à nouveau et s'approcha de l'adolescent.

            Touche-moi… !

            Harry obéit, venant poser sa main sur la tête de l'animal.

            A présent, ferme les yeux, et concentre-toi… !

            Une fois de plus, l'adolescent suivit ses indications sans broncher.

            Répètes après moi ! continua l'animal. _Fūsĭo panthērae spīrĭtūs_

            « _Fūsĭo panthērae spīrĭtūs_ » répéta, soigneusement, Harry.

            A peine eut-il prononcé le dernier mot que Harry ressentit, l'espace d'une seconde, quelque chose qu'il était bien incapable de déterminer avec précision…

            Tu peux ouvrir les yeux à présent !

            L'adolescent obtempéra, et réalisa qu'il se trouvait à nouveau près du lac, sous sa forme d'emprunt, là où la vaste étendue d'eau se rapprochait de la Forêt Interdite… ! Seul…, du moins en apparence car il percevait, tout de même, une présence… en lui.

            Essaie ! conclut la panthère. Et, après, tu n'entendra plus parler de moi !

            Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, inspira profondément et se concentra sur l'image, désormais précise, de l'animal. 

            Il prit à peine conscience de la petite détonation qui s'ensuivit trop occupé par sa soudaine transformation en félin. Malgré l'obscurité de la nuit qui était tombée entre temps, le paysage qui s'étendait autour de lui restait aussi net qu'en plein jour. Ses faibles sens d'humain avaient été remplacés par ceux, plus développés, du félin noir.

            Grâce au livre des Maraudeurs, Harry attendait l'instant où l'instinct de la panthère s'éveillerait en lui… Mais quand cela se produisit, il découvrit à ses dépens que rien ne pouvait le préparer à…ça… !

            Un afflux soudain d'énergie, à l'état brute, sauvage…, une formidable puissance… Un esprit rusé, calculateur, qui ne laissait apparaître aucune trace de peur…, juste une profonde assurance et une certaine arrogance… ! Oui, la panthère était arrogante…, tout dans son maintien altier montrait sa fierté, typique aux félins… mais, pire que ça était l'instinct meurtrier de l'animal…, son besoin de chasser…, de se nourrir… ! 

            Mais il pouvait maîtriser cette force sauvage…. Il avait presque réussit à maîtriser l'instinct de la créature qu'il était devenu lorsque la panthère perçue une odeur plus qu'intéressante… ! Harry se retrouva alors submergé, malgré toute sa volonté, par la puissance brute de l'animal qu'il était devenu… ! L'animal avait perçu une proie…, rien ne pourrait l'en faire démordre… ! Non, rien… ! 

            « Harry ! »

            La part consciente de l'adolescent n'eut aucun mal à identifier la voix, alors que, aussitôt, les petites oreilles de l'animal se tournaient en direction du bruit.

            « Non, non, pas ça ! » songea Harry.

            Pris par une énergie nouvelle, il tenta à nouveau de reprendre le contrôle…, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas reprendre sa forme humaine tant qu'il ne se serait pas imposé à l'animal. Et, dans cet intervalle, Dieu seul savait ce que serait capable de faire le félin… ! Une fois de plus, il parvint, l'espace d'un instant, à reprendre le dessus sur la panthère, en l'obligeant à se focaliser sur autre chose.

            Mais c'est le moment que James choisit pour apparaître dans le champ de vision de l'animal qui n'hésita pas une seconde et échappa à tout contrôle, d'autant plus que Harry fut, momentanément, abasourdi par la violence de l'instinct du fauve noir.

* * * * *

            James se figea, en apercevant la sombre silhouette qui se trouvait en contrebas, près du lac, à quelques mètres de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser de question en voyant le félin noir bondir brutalement…, dans sa direction.

            « Oh, nom d'un chaudron… ! »

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il fit ce qu'il était préférable de faire dans ces cas… et se concentra sur sa forme d'Animagus tout en remerciant le ciel que Lily ne l'ait pas accompagné…

            La panthère marqua un bref moment d'hésitation, visiblement troublé par son changement d'apparence… Mais le félin continua cependant sur sa lancée… ! Après tout, pour la sombre créature, un cerf était aussi une proie…, mais une proie qui avait de quoi se défendre et qui était habituée à contenir un loup-garou en furie… ! Si bien que ce fut, la tête baissée, les bois en avant qu'il "accueillit" la panthère qui l'esquiva vivement.

            Ah, plus vif que Lunard ! constata-t-il, en pivotant aussi sec pour suivre l'évolution du fauve qui, intriguée, s'était immobilisée, sa queue s'agitant pas saccades. Harry, bon sang, contrôles cette bestiole !

            La panthère grogna dangereusement et se remit en marche, dessinant un cercle autour de James qui s'efforçait de suivre le déplacement gracile de l'animal qu'il avait sous les yeux : un superbe spécimen de félin. Une panthère dans toute sa splendeur. Deux mètres de long (avec la queue), un peu moins d'un mètre de haut à l'épaule, un pelage d'un noir de jais sous lequel frémissaient des muscles puissants, des yeux verts aux pupilles circulaires qui brillaient dans l'obscurité. Un animal puissant et nerveux, aux sens exacerbés, arboricole et endurant. Une bête rusée et aux aguets, aussi furieuse que Remus lorsque le Loup-Garou prenait le dessus… James comprenait très bien que Harry devait faire face aux même instincts que ceux du Loup-Garou que devenait Lunard les soirs de pleine lune… Sauf que là, il avait à faire à un animal autrement plus dangereux car beaucoup plus vif… Un Loup-Garou ne pouvait pas tuer un autre animal, seulement le blessé…, mais pas une panthère livrée à elle-même… !

            Harry, je sais que tu m'entends ! Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais essaie de… !

            L'animal grogna, révélant des crocs d'une longueur impressionnantes qui scintillaient au clair de lune, au plus grand effroi de sa partie animale qui avait émergée dès qu'il avait reprit sa forme d'Animagus. Bien sûr, le cerf sentait qu'il avait affaire à un gros prédateur… 

            Faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose… ! marmonna, mentalement, James, sans quitter des yeux la panthère. C'est à peine si je peux le suivre dans l'obscurité ! Si au moins Patmol était là… Mais il n'est pas sous sa forme d'Animagus, je ne peux donc pas le joindre… ! songea-t-il, frustré devant son incapacité à contenir le félin qui lui faisait face.

            Il devait l'immobiliser pour parvenir à lui faire entendre raison…, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance d'y arriver en cerf, et envisager de reprendre sa forme humaine pour le stupéfixer était tout bonnement suicidaire… 

            A trop réfléchir, James avait baissé sa garde, vis à vis de la panthère qui en profita aussitôt pour passer à l'attaque. Le Maraudeur réalisa, bien trop tard, son erreur, en voyant le félin noir surgir de l'ombre et bondir sur lui.

* * * * *

            Si les "paroles" de James avaient un certain sens pour la partie humaine de Harry, elles n'en avaient aucune pour le félin qui dominait encore la situation…, tant que l'animal n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait… autrement dit tuer ce qu'il considérait comme une proie…, il n'avait aucune chance de parvenir à la maîtriser…, comme le montraient ses vains efforts…, il n'arrivait même pas à établir le contact avec l'esprit de la panthère, comme si un épais mur les séparaient. Il assistait donc, en spectateur impuissant, à ce qui se passait, lorsqu'il réalisa que le cerf avait cessé de suivre les évolutions du félin qui, bien sûr, en profita pour passer à l'attaque. Le Maraudeur sembla se reprendre car il redressa brutalement la tête et la panthère se heurta aux bois qui ornaient la tête de l'animal.

* * * * *

            Désolé Harry mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix ! résonna, mentalement, la voix de James, alors que la panthère tomba lourdement au sol, laissant échapper une plainte douloureuse.

            Mais le félin se remit rapidement sur ses pattes, plus furieux que jamais, malgré le sang qui s'écoulait d'une coupure derrière l'une de ses oreilles, infligée par la ramure du cerf.

            Un grognement furieux s'échappa de la gorge du félin. 

            Super… ! soupira James. Je n'ai réussit qu'à l'énerver d'avantage !

            Mais la panthère ne bougeait pas, et les deux bêtes se fixèrent un long moment. James, désormais sur ses gardes, tenta une fois de plus d'entrer en contact avec l'adolescent.

            Harry ! Essaie de prendre, maintenant, le contrôle… ! VITE !

            Au lieu de ça, la panthère grogna et, tout aussi brutalement, se détourna, en direction de la forêt.

            Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? s'étonna James. Il abandonne… ?

            Il n'y croyait guère, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser une panthère livrée à elle-même, seule, dans le Parc…, si elle venait à tomber sur un éventuel élève qui traînerait dans le coin… Un peu inquiété par cette perspective et préférant ne pas imaginer ce qui pourrai se passer dans ce cas, James s'élança aussitôt à la poursuite du félin qui disparu brusquement de sa vue, alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'ombre de la forêt.

            Une fois sous le couvert des arbres, James usa de tous ses sens pour essayer de le repérer… ! Mais, bien sûr, sa robe noire donnait au fauve un avantage certain… ! Et, il avait beau cherché, il ne trouvait aucune trace de lui…, pas même la plus petite odeur… ! Mais il suffisait qu'il se trouve à un endroit où les sens en alerte du cerf ne pouvaient pas détecter son odeur. Interloqué, James avança d'un pas prudent, puis un autre, et encore un autre, aux aguets. 

            Un mouvement soudain…, derrière lui… ! Il se retourna vivement, pour voir le félin bondir des arbres, droit sur lui… Trop secoué pour bouger, sidérer par la ruse développée par la panthère, et ne sachant pas quoi faire (à part s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la forêt, ce qui ne ferait qu'avantager encore plus le félin noir, James fixa l'animal…

            Brutalement, l'animal tressaillit sous ses yeux effarés, et se contorsionna dans les airs pour se réceptionner, en souplesse, à bonne distance du cerf.

* * * * *

            La panthère avait vu, avec satisfaction, le cerf pénétrer sous les arbres, inconscient du danger qui, passant de branche en branche, le suivait silencieusement. Harry multipliait les tentatives pour contacter la panthère… Si ça continuait comme ça, ça ne pouvait que mal se finir… Le cerf s'arrêta, visiblement décontenancé…La panthère en profita, et bondit… ! Aussitôt la petite tête du cervidé en contre bas pivota vers lui, semblant s'être aperçu de l'imminence du danger… ! Mais trop tard, beaucoup trop tard… !

            NON, NON, NON !

            Ca suffit !

            Les deux esprits qui "cohabitaient" dans le corps du félin, tressaillirent et, pour la première fois, une faille sembla s'ouvrir dans le "mur" qui séparait jusque là, l'animal de l'humain. Ce dernier, sauta sur l'occasion et parvint, au dernier moment à faire dévier la panthère. Harry ne pouvait que remercier l'intervention providentielle de la "deuxième voix de son rêve" qui venait ainsi de sauver la mise à James.

            Phanty, arrête ton cirque… !

            Une nouvelle hésitation de la panthère… une nouvelle faille dans le "mur"…

            Harry, c'est le moment ou jamais pour prendre le contrôle ! Je n'ai qu'une emprise très limitée sur cette panthère ! Et… James ne te posera pas de problème, il ne pourra pas intervenir tant que je serais là ! 

            Harry obtempéra, quelque peu surpris que cette voix, qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose, s'adresse à lui de la sorte. Se concentrant de toutes ses forces, il sentit, à son immense soulagement la volonté de la panthère faiblir, son instinct perdre en intensité… ! Il lui fallut cependant deux bonnes minutes pour asseoir sa domination sur l'esprit rebelle de la panthère et vaincre ses dernières résistances.

            C'est bon ! assura Harry.

            Très bien ! Désormais, tu ne devrais plus avoir de problème avec Phantôme… ! Et il te sera un allié précieux !

            Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr… ?

            La voix éclata de rire.

            Je sais de nombreuses choses que tu ignores encore, Harry ! Mais, je peux te dire au moins une bonne chose, pour l'instant, tu te contente de faire ce qui devait se passer à cette époque… !

            Mais comment saurai-je si ce que je fais est mal ou pas… ?

            Ecoute ce que te dit ton cœur… ! Ne doute pas et crois seulement en toi et tu verras, tout ira de soit !

            Harry ne pû s'empêcher de poser une question qui le préoccupait.

            Au fait, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

            A ton avis ?

            Si je vous le demande c'est que je n'en ai aucune idée.

            Réfléchis un peu et tu le sauras en temps voulu… ! Saches seulement que tu pourras compter sur moi en d'autres circonstances… !

            Mais… ? Et pourquoi avez-vous appelé cette panthère Phantôme ?

            Tout d'abord, cesse de me vouvoyer, veux-tu ? Pas de formalités entre nous, d'accord ? Et, sinon, pour répondre à ta question…, tu en obtiendras très bientôt la réponse… !

            Mais êtes-vous… es-tu sûr que je pourrai contrôler cette… ?

            Harry, aie un peu confiance en toi, nom d'une chouette ! Bien sûr que tu y arriveras ! rétorqua la voix. Ce n'est pas pire que de tenir tête à Voldemort après tout… ! Bon, Harry, pour en revenir à l'instant présent, dès que le temps reprendra son rythme normal, dépêche-toi de rentrer en contact avec James et le rassurer sur le fait que tu contrôles désormais ta forme d'Animagus, et sortez tous les deux de la forêt, compris ?

            Compris !

            Bien… ! On se reverra Harry !

            Au même instant, il y eut comme un petit frémissement autour de lui et les bruits caractéristiques de la Forêt Interdite, ainsi que la respiration précipitée du cerf qui lui faisait face lui parvinrent à nouveau. Visiblement la "voix" avait assez de pouvoir pour figer, momentanément du moins, le temps.

            Harry, se rappelant les instructions de la "voix" se décida à contacter James qui le fixait, hésitant visiblement sur la conduite à tenir.

            C'est bon, la situation est, enfin, sous contrôle ! intervint, calmement, Harry.

            HARRY ! Es-tu sûr ?

            Oui, cette fois, c'est bon, je maîtrise la bête !

            J'espère bien ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs tout à l'heure… !

            Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là, aussi ?

            Je te cherchais ! Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça seul ? Tu n'avais pas lu le livre ou quoi ? C'était clairement dit que… !

            Je sais…, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire cette étape seul ! le coupa Harry. Mais je voulais vous faire la surprise !

            Et bien, sur ce point, c'est réussi ! grommela James. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais…, tu es sûr que tu maîtrises bien cette bestiole ?

            Oui, sûr et certain ! 

            Ok, dans ce cas, on va en profiter pour s'assurer que tu seras toujours capable de la maîtriser… ! Mais avant tout, sortons de la forêt… !

            Harry obtempéra aussitôt et tous deux regagnèrent le parc.

            Bon, ça à l'air d'aller ! commenta, finalement, James, alors qu'ils s'arrêtait près du lac. On ferait bien de reprendre nos formes humaines pour l'instant… ! Tu n'as qu'à te concentrer sur ton aspect humain !

            Mais James avait à peine finit sa phrase que Harry avait déjà reprit sa forme humaine, rapidement imité par le Maraudeur.

            «- Au fait, désolé pour tout à l'heure… ! J'avais beau faire, dès que la panthère t'a vu, elle est devenue incontrôlable… ! s'excusa, alors, Harry.

             - C'est ce que j'ai crû comprendre… ! Mais c'était à prévoir que tu te retrouverais face à une transformation, disons…épineuse… ! Tu n'es pas tombé sur un partie facile… ! observa James. Je veux dire, à la limite, Patmol, Queudver et moi, nous avons eu la chance d'avoir des formes animales assez placides… ! Enfin, je peux te dire que la première fois que je me suis retrouvé face à Lunard, mon cerf n'en menait pas large et j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à le contenir… ! En fait, le sorcier Animagus doit composer avec le dualisme qui caractérise cette transformation…, il faut apprendre à imposer sa part humaine sur l'animal, tout en sachant qu'on ne peut jamais vraiment l'empêcher de refaire surface à tout moment… ! Il faut juste rester vigilant… ! D'autant plus avec un animal aussi belliqueux que ta panthère…qui est, de plus, un prédateur de taille… ! Mais, avec un peu de préparation, tu risques de nous être bien utile lors de nos prochaines escapades nocturne… !

             - Tu crois que je pourrais être prêt pour la prochaine pleine lune ?

             - C'est dans quatre jours… ! déclara James. Pour l'instant, c'est non, mais, tu as l'air de bien encaisser la transformation… ! Je veux dire, si, par exemple, on prend le cas de Peter, au début, il ne parvenait à conserver sa forme animale que l'espace d'une dizaine de minutes…, ce qui était, évidemment, dangereux pour lui… ! Il a fallut près de deux mois avant qu'il parvienne à tenir autant qu'il le voulait, sa transformation… !

             - Je suis sûr que je pourrai tenir une nuit… !

             - Je le pense aussi mais on n'est jamais trop prudent… ! rétorqua James. Ecoute, voilà ce que je te propose…, on va en rester là pour ce soir… ! Dès demain, on te "présentera" à Rem, Sirius et Peter, on essayera, tous ensemble, de te trouver un nom d'Animagus digne des Maraudeurs et on s'occupera de te préparer… ! Si d'ici quatre jours, je vois que tu n'as aucun mal à tenir la distance, tu pourras nous accompagner…, mais, dans le cas contraire, il te faudra rester, une fois encore, au dortoir… ! »

            Harry acquiesça.

            « Ok, dans ce cas, on ferai mieux de rentrer avant que les autres ne viennent voir ce qu'on fait… ! Et puis, j'ai ma Lily qui m'attend… ! »

            Harry sourit devant l'air rêveur du Maraudeur.

            «- Dis donc, c'est une impression ou tu ne peux plus te passer d'elle cinq minutes ?

             - Ce n'est pas une impression ! répliqua James en souriant. C'est une évidence… ! Allez, viens ! »

            Sur ce, tous deux repartirent en direction du château, discutant de tout et de rien.

            «- Au fait, comment savais-tu que j'étais là ? demanda, au bout d'un moment, Harry.

             - La Carte… ! répondit, simplement, James, en sortant un parchemin de sa poche et en l'exhibant fièrement. Je n'ai eu qu'à chercher le nom "Harry" et le tour était joué… ! »

            Harry sourit légèrement. Il avait eu quelques appréhensions vis-à-vis de la création de la Carte du Maraudeur…, d'autant plus quand, la veille, le quatuor avait achevé ledit objet… Mais il s'était vite révélé qu'ils n'en étaient pas encore à la phase terminale de sa réalisation car, Harry avait pû constater que les Maraudeurs s'étaient contentés de faire apparaître les prénoms des personnes… Ainsi, la Carte ne représentait pas, du moins pour l'instant, une menace pour "le visiteur temporel"… D'ailleurs, en ce qui concernait l'exemplaire qu'il avait en sa possession depuis sa troisième année, il s'était hâté de la mettre en lieu sûr, après avoir eu la confirmation que "Harry Potter" apparaissait bel et bien sur l'item magique…

            «- Et pourquoi me cherchais-tu ? reprit, finalement, Harry, alors que James (non sans un dernier regard à la création de son groupe) effaçait la carte d'un rapide "mission accomplie" (visiblement, les Maraudeurs n'en étaient pas encore arrivés au "Méfait accompli" de la carte que Harry possédait.) et glissait le parchemin, à nouveau vierge, dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

             - Ben…, je viens de recevoir une lettre de ma mère et elle proposait que vous veniez à la maison, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter et toi…, pour les vacances de Noël ! Même si je sais que Queudver ne pourra pas venir, comme d'habitude !

             - Où est-ce qu'il va cette fois ?

             - En Albanie… !

             - En Albanie ? répéta Harry, d'une voix un peu plus faible qu'en temps normal.

             - Ben oui, pourquoi ? s'étonna James.

             - Oh, c'était juste comme ça… ! Ca m'étonnait… ! Ce n'est pas la porte d'à côté… ! prétexta Harry.

             - Une fois, Peter est même déjà allé en Nouvelle-Zélande… ! répliqua James, en haussant les épaules. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, ça te dirait de venir chez moi pour les vacances ?

             - Euh oui, bien sûr, du moment que ça ne dérange pas !

             - Bien sûr que non, sinon ma mère n'aurait pas proposé de vous inviter… ! » ajouta James.

            Harry acquiesça silencieusement, perdu dans ses pensées… l'Albanie… un nom qui, encore aujourd'hui, le faisait frissonner… Le pays où s'était réfugié Voldemort après la chute de son règne lors de ce sinistre soir d'Halloween 1981… Le pays où le rat avait rejoint son Maître… Le pays où Bertha Jorkins était tombée entre les griffes de Voldemort et où elle avait perdu la vie… Le pays où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pû mettre au point le sombre projet qui s'était conclut par son retour au pouvoir… Et c'était dans ce pays que Pettigrow allait passer ses vacances…, peut-être l'endroit où il basculerait définitivement de "l'autre côté"…, si ce n'était pas déjà fait… Quoiqu'il en soit, cette découverte ne rassurait pas vraiment Harry.

            «- Au fait, tu as dit à ta mère que tu sortais avec Lily ? demanda Harry, pensant soudain à ça.

             - Hein ? Oh, non, pas encore ! répliqua James, avec une grimace. Elle serait trop contente de savoir qu'elle avait raison… ! »

            Harry sourit.

            «- Il faudra bien que tu lui en parles un jour… !

             - Je suppose que je l'annoncerai à mes parents durant les vacances… ! concéda James. 

             - Ton père sera là ?

             - Je ne pense pas, mais on ne sait jamais… ! marmonna le Maraudeur, l'air sombre. Enfin, heureusement que ma mère ait prit Lily en affection, je ne vois pas sinon comment j'aurai fait pour m'arranger pour l'inviter à la maison… ! »

            Harry éclata de rire.

            «- Quand je pense que, il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, tu râlais parce qu'elle devait venir chez toi… !

             - Eh, que veux-tu, les temps changent, Harry ! » répondit James en souriant.

* * * * *

            « Bon, et si tu nous expliquais, à présent, la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là ? » s'impatienta Sirius, les bras croisés.

            Comme James l'avait proposé, dès le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, il avait demandé aux trois autres Maraudeurs de le retrouver à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, là où, la veille, il s'était retrouvé face à face avec la panthère en furie.

            «- Je veux dire, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais…, qu'est-ce qu'on attend… ?

             - Vous allez voir… ! » répondit, sur un ton énigmatique, James.

            Sirius grommela mais s'abstint de commentaires audibles, alors que Peter s'agitait nerveusement. Remus, quand à lui, se contenta de jeter un regard dubitatif à James qui se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire entendu. James se surprit à se demander si son ami, grâce à ses sens encore plus développé qu'à l'accoutumé (avec l'imminence de la pleine lune), parviendrait à entendre arriver la panthère noire…

            Un long moment de silence s'ensuivit. Sirius allait, une fois de plus, ouvrir la bouche, lorsqu'une forme sombre jaillit brutalement des arbres, les faisant tous, y compris James et même Remus, sursauter.

            « Que… ? Qu'est-ce que… ? » commença Peter d'une petit voix inquiète.

            Un grognement sourd l'interrompit, alors que les Maraudeurs fixait l'endroit, rendu pénombré par le crépuscule, d'où provenait le bruit. Même en sachant ce qu'il cherchait, James eut bien du mal à distinguer le félin noir qui était tapi dans l'ombre qui s'étendait à la lisière de la forêt.

            « Cornedrue… ! commença Sirius. Mon vieux, qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

            Sirius s'interrompit lorsque l'animal, s'étant décidé, avança, lentement vers eux.

            «- Une panthère… ? s'exclamèrent, d'une même voix, Remus et Sirius, alors que Peter restait sans voix.

             - C'est ça la forme d'Animagus de Harry ? ajouta Remus.

             - En effet… ! acquiesça James, nullement surprit. Harry, c'est bon, tu peux reprendre ta forme normale ! »

            Il y eut un claquement sec et Harry apparu, un petit sourire aux lèvres, sous le regard stupéfait de Sirius et Peter.

            «- Whoua, Harry, impressionnant ! s'exclama, finalement, Sirius. C'était une entrée plus que théâtrale et magnifiquement organisée… !

             - En effet ! approuva Remus, amusé. Profiter de l'ombre comme ça pour mettre à profit la capacité de camouflage de l'animal était vraiment astucieux et je dois admettre que tu m'as bien pris au dépourvu… !

             - Ce qui n'est pas peu dire… ! précisa James, en souriant. Ce n'est pas facile de faire sursauter notre bon vieux Lunard… !

             - Ouais…, même les apparitions soudaines des fantômes ne lui ont jamais rien fait… ! renchérit Peter.

             - Eh, ça serait un chouette nom ça, Fantôme… ! s'exclama Sirius. Pour Harry, je veux dire… ! Ca ferait référence à sa capacité à sortir brusquement de nulle part, comme font les fantômes de l'école quand ils jaillissent brutalement des murs… !

             - Ouais ! Ca serait de circonstance ! Mais, dans ce cas, ça serait mieux de l'appeler Phantôme ! répliqua Remus, pensif. Je veux dire, en remplaçant le "f" par "ph", ça donne non seulement au nom une petite touche originale, mais en plus ça réfère au "p" de panthère… ! »

* * * * *

            Harry tressaillit… "Phantôme", c'était le nom que la voix avait donné à la panthère, justement…, et il n'avait parlé à personne de ce détail… ! Ce n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence, mais ça restait, néanmoins, un détail troublant. Il revint vite à la réalité en constatant que les Maraudeurs l'observaient d'un air inquiet.

            «- Harry, ça va ? demanda James.

             - Euh, oui, oui, ça va… ! répondit Harry. Je… réfléchissais, c'est tout… !

             - Hum… ! Alors, tu en penses quoi, du surnom "Phantôme" ? s'enquit Sirius. En tout cas, je trouve que ça sonne bien…, mais bon, évidemment, c'est à toi de décider… !

             - Oh, non, Phantôme, ça me conviendra très bien… ! assura Harry en souriant. Et en plus, ça fait plutôt paradoxal, si on considère que la panthère est noire alors qu'une fantôme est plutôt argenté, voir blanc… !

             - D'où l'intérêt de mettre "Ph" pour insister sur cette différence… ! suggéra Remus. 

             - Alors, tout le monde est d'accord ? » reprit Sirius.

            Les quatre autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

            « Alors, adjugé pour Phantôme… ! conclut, triomphalement, Sirius. Bienvenu dans notre petite bande d'Animagi non-déclarés, Phanty… ! » ajouta-t-il, en tendant la main à Harry d'un air solennel.

            Celui-ci, après un bref instant d'hésitation, sourit, et serra la main que le Maraudeur lui tendait et qui fut rapidement imité par les trois autres, officialisant ainsi son intégration au sein des Maraudeurs.

            «- Au faite, juste comme ça, depuis quand Harry est capable de se transformer… ? demanda, finalement, Remus.

             - Depuis hier ! répondit le concerné. D'ailleurs, j'ai fait une sacrée peur à James… !

             - Je me suis retrouvé en tête-à-tête avec une panthère surexcitée… ! résuma ledit Maraudeur, en esquissant, malgré tout, un petit sourire. Et j'avoue que je n'en menais pas large sur le coup… ! Il est encore pire que Lunard quand il s'y met… !

             - A ce point-là ? s'étonna Sirius.

             - Ouais… ! Et c'était même assez angoissant… ! Mais Harry a finalement réussi à maîtriser sa bestiole et tout est rentré dans l'ordre… !

             - Eh bien, je sens que nos prochaines sorties promettent d'être palpitantes… ! conclut Sirius, l'air enthousiaste. Et, où en est-il dans sa maîtrise de sa forme d'Animagus… ?

             - Il s'en tirait bien hier ! expliqua James. Il a brûlé l'étape de l'entraînement progressif et il se débrouille déjà plutôt bien avec la communication mentale… ! Sinon, quand à sa capacité à tenir sa transformation, je comptais le mettre à l'épreuve aujourd'hui et demain… ! S'il encaisse bien la métamorphose, on pourra envisager de le laisser nous accompagner dans trois jours… !

             - Ok ! Ben, dans ce cas, je viens avec vous ! décida Sirius.

             - Je resterai avec Remus, alors ! proposa Peter.

             - Si ça te dit… ! accepta James. Autant que l'un d'entre nous reste avec Lunard ! Et puis, on ne sera pas trop de deux gros animaux pour accompagner Harry au cas où… !

             - Ok ! approuva Remus. On se retrouvera à la Salle Commune alors…, et on se chargera d'occuper ta chère et tendre durant ton absence, James !

             - De toute façon, on ne tardera pas… ! assura James. Mais, tu devrais lui proposer un petit défi aux échecs, Lunard ! Je suis sûr qu'elle ferait un adversaire de choix… ! »

            Remus sourit.

            «- Je ne demande que ça parce que, sans vouloir vous vexer, aucun de vous n'est particulièrement doué aux échecs sorciers… ! lança, taquin, le lycanthrope. Et je vais finir par perdre la main moi… !

             - Très drôle ! répliqua Sirius. Je suis certain qu'un jour, je finirai par te battre… !

             - Dans tes rêves, Patmol ! se moqua James. Bon, on fait comme ça, alors ? Queudver, ça ne te dérange pas de rester ici pour aujourd'hui ?

             - Non… ! répondit Peter, même si Harry le soupçonnait de ne pas être tout à fait sincère sur ce point.

             - Ok, Jamsie, je suppose qu'on va jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard ? voulu savoir Sirius.

             - Oui, pour aujourd'hui, on jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard… ! confirma James. Comme ça, on en profitera de quoi arroser l'intégration de notre nouvelle recrue… ! »

            Sur ce, le petit groupe se sépara, Remus et Peter repartant vers le château alors que Harry, Sirius et James, prenant leur forme d'Animagus respective s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt.

* * * * *

            Deux heures s'étaient écoulées lorsque les trois adolescents revinrent de Pré-au-Lard, les bras chargés de bouteilles de Bièraubeurre et de confiseries. Si, à l'aller, ils avaient prit le chemin le plus long, au retour, ils avaient privilégiés le passage secret de la cave de Honeydukes…

            « En tout cas, Harry, tu es bien partit pour nous accompagner à la prochaine pleine lune ! commenta James, alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs, déserts à cette heure où tout le monde était sensé être dans leur Salle Commune, du château. Par contre, tu vas avoir intérêt à bien te reposer dans les soirs à venir… ! »

* * * * *

            Et c'est ainsi que, le mardi soir, quatre silhouettes traversèrent le parc baigné par la lueur offerte par la pleine lune, en direction du Saule Cogneur. S'arrêtant à bonne distance de l'arbre, tous quatre prirent leur forme animale.

            Vas-y, Queudver, c'est l'heure ! lança Sirius, alors que le rat se faufilait entre les racines de l'arbre.

            Une fois l'arbre neutralisé, le cerf, le chien et la panthère se faufilèrent dans le passage secret dont l'accès était protégé par le redoutable Saule Cogneur, en direction de la Cabane Hurlante où leur ami n'allait pas tarder à se transformer.

            N'oublie pas, Harry, s'il y a un problème, tu nous préviens, d'accord ?

            Pas de problème ! assura l'intéressé qui suivait lestement le cerf qui ouvrait la marche.

* * * * *

            Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, le Saule s'immobilisa à nouveau, sur l'initiative du rat qui, une fois encore, avait appuyé sur un nœud de l'arbre pour permettre à ses amis de sortir. Mais le Saule Cogneur se remit en action, dès que le petit animal eut relâcher sa pression pour venir se percher, comme à son habitude, sur la tête du cerf. Brusquement, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, le loup-garou, sans demander son reste, bondit en avant, aussitôt imité par le gros chien noir, et le cerf qui tentèrent vaillamment de tenir tête au loup, alors que la panthère s'élança, finalement, à la poursuite des trois autres.

            Cette fois, je vais te battre, Lunard ! s'écria Sirius.

            Une course s'était ainsi engagée entre les quatre animaux, dans le parc, même, de Poudlard, près de la lisière de la forêt. Les déplacements du puissant félin noir, dont la longue et altière silhouette s'étendait majestueusement à chacune de ses souples foulées, se détachant à peine de l'ombre des arbres, semblaient presque irréels. L'animal rattrapa vivement les trois autres et se glissa entre Patmol et Cornedrue. Les deux animaux se tournèrent, surpris, vers le nouveau venu puis, plus par esprit de compétition qu'autre chose, augmentèrent leur allure…

            Tu ne nous rattraperas pas, Phanty… ! s'exclama, triomphalement, Sirius.

            Tu veux parier, Patmol ? plaisanta Harry.

Mais ils ne faisaient guère le poids et Harry se joua, effectivement, de ses adversaires allègrement, et se lança à la poursuite de Lunard, le rejoignit, grâce à ses puissantes et gracieuses foulées, et le remonta… ! Le Loup-Garou glapit de contrariété mais ne tenta pas de rivaliser à nouveau contre le félin noir qui atteignit le premier le lac, où les autres animaux le rejoignirent, hors d'haleine, tandis que les yeux verts du gros chat, l'air presque dispos, brillaient de satisfaction….

            Alors, qui est le meilleur ? demanda, fièrement, Harry.

            Ca va, tu as gagné pour cette fois ! marmonna Sirius dont la forme canine se laissa choir, haletante et la langue pendante, dans l'herbe, à côté du Loup qui s'était étalé, bien sagement, sur la berge du lac (tant qu'il ne sentirait aucune odeur d'être humain, il serait tout aussi calme). Mais j'aurai ma revanche ! renchérit-t-il.

            Nous aurons notre revanche ! rectifia James.

            Cornedrue resta un moment immobile puis s'avança vers la rive du lac pour rejoindre et suivre l'exemple de Phantôme qui lapait la surface limpide et sombre. Sirius se leva, aboya et rejoignit les trois autres, semblant trouvé l'idée excellente, rapidement imité par Remus.

Un quelconque observateur aurait trouvé ça plus qu'étrange de voir un chien, un loup-garou, un cerf, une panthère et un rat, paisiblement rassemblés près du lac, alors qu'une telle scène semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal pour l'un comme pour l'autre des quatre Animagi et le loup-garou qu'ils accompagnaient. Une fois désaltérés, les quatre "coureurs" s'éloignèrent de l'eau, et les deux canidés revinrent se vautrer dans l'herbe, tandis que le félin, assis un peu plus loin, avait commencé à nettoyer son pelage sombre et luisant et que le rat restait toujours sur son "perchoir" qui, d'ailleurs, ne bougeait pas, immobile sous la lueur tamisée de la pleine lune. 

Bien que les quatre Animagi aient la capacité de communiquer, mentalement, entre eux et le Loup-Garou, ils préféraient, la plupart du temps, se passer de cette télépathie.

Au bout d'un moment, Patmol semblant vouloir briser le calme qui c'était installé, jappa et se releva d'un bond, la queue battante et vint "provoquer" Remus (vous savez, comme font les chiens quand ils veulent jouer). Celui-ci, piqué au vif, répondit à la provocation et tous deux se lancèrent dans un "pêle-mêle" de crocs, de griffes et de pelage gris et noir… Jusqu'à ce que tout d'un coup, une simple rafale de vent, suffisse à détourner l'attention générale. 

Queudver couina vivement, tandis que la tête de Cornedrue s'était tourné vers la Forêt Interdite, les sens aux aguets. Phantôme, d'aplomb sur ses membres, se glissa silencieusement à ses côtés, les canines découvertes, tout aussi attentif aux bruits et aux odeurs en provenance de la forêt interdite, alors que le Lunard et Patmol cessaient aussitôt leur "dispute", pour se camper auprès des autres. Harry voulut faire un pas, mais le cerf s'interposa, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas à lui d'aller voir. Le félin grogna, l'air contrarié, mais céda avec mauvaise grâce. Mais l'odeur disparue rapidement, contrairement à l'inquiétude des cinq animaux. Au bout d'un moment, l'air rassuré, Patmol donna un coup de patte, joueur, à Lunard qui répondit d'un léger grognement mais se désintéressa totalement de la forêt. Harry, s'étant avoué vaincu, était allongé dans l'herbe, la queue noire de la panthère bougeant par saccade, nerveusement, ses yeux verts passant des deux canidés, qui jouaient ensemble, au cerf et au rat, les quatre Maraudeurs. Cornedrue continuait à fixer la lisière de la forêt, malgré le fait que rien ne venait confirmer le danger qu'ils avaient ressentis auparavant. Il finit par se détourner. Il rejoignit finalement la panthère et tous deux, amusés, observèrent la petite "gué-guerre" à laquelle Patmol et Lunard se livraient.

            Eh, si on en profitait pour aller faire un tour dans la forêt ? suggéra, finalement, James, mettant fin au jeu de ses deux amis, alors que Harry se remettait lestement debout.

            Et joignant le geste à la parole, les autres ayant acceptés la proposition, le petit groupe gagna la Forêt Interdite et se glissa sous le couvert des arbres.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Et voilà, fini !

Titre du chapitre suivant : Vacances chez les Potter

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la voix ????


	24. Vacances chez les Potter

Salut tout le monde ! Et oui, c'est encore moi avec un nouveau chapitre… ^_^ Et je m'excuse pour le retard mais mon ordi et mon ADSL m'ont lâchement fait défaut (heureusement, en même temps) et je les ai récupéré qu'hier soir !

Avant tout, ce chapitre est dédié à : _**Fleur de lys**_ (_Je te répondrai en fin du chapitre ! Mais, en tout cas, ta longue review m'a fait très plaisir ! Même si tu auras quelques réponses dans ce chapitre_) et à _**BastetAmidala**_

Ensuite, un _**gros**_ merci, pour leur review, à : _**Umbre77, Chen (alias sarah), Lyrashin, Sophie Potter, Big app, Melepha**_ (_comme quoi, gt dans une période, MAJ rapide ! lol_ ), _**Mimi-la-Pro, Line**_ (_tu n'es pas loin pour la voix_ !), _**Sirius B**_ (_non, ce n'est pas lui_ !), _**Nymoue, Kamala, Fleur de Lys, Sara, Hermione2005**_ (_pas grave pour la pub ! Je dois aller voir le site dès que j'aurai le temps _!), _**Hedwige Potter, Solar, BastetAmidala, Kochka, Jamie, Angelina Johnson**_ (_non, c'est pas eux_ !) [x2 reviews]

Sinon, comme toujours :

_**Le Disclaimer **_: Rien n'est à moi (à part l'histoire et quelques personnages) mais à JKR...!

_**Titre**_ : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe

_**Auteur**_ : Cécilia

_**Chapitre **_: 23 : La fin du premier trimestre, le départ pour chez les Potter, les vacances, Noël, en bref une bonne partie du mois de décembre ^_^

Sinon, j'aurai un truc à vous demander… : Est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse un NC-17 ou pas ? Ou alors que je reste dans des passages "romantiques" plus…soft… ? Merci de me donner votre avis là-dessus… !

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic… alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

Céc.

**

* * *

Chapitre ****23 :Vacances chez les Potter**

« Mr Galaway, z'est à fous ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry qui se leva à l'appel de son nom, pour rejoindre le professeur Van der Break devant le reste de la classe. James, assis à côté de son meilleur ami, fronça les sourcils en remarquant que Harry était étrangement tendu.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la première sortie de pleine lune à laquelle Harry avait assisté et qui avait apporté la certitude aux Maraudeurs qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement sa forme d'Animagus.

A la surprise des élèves, le mois de décembre était très vite arrivé. En ce dernier vendredi de cours avant les vacances de Noël, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait décidé de faire passer, un par un, les élèves, pour mettre en pratique les cours qu'il leur avait fait faire, depuis plus d'un mois, sur les Patroni… Harry était le dernier à passer et, jusqu'à présent, les résultats ne s'étaient pas montrer très convaincants… Même Lily n'avait pas réussie à réaliser un Patronus digne de ce nom.

James jeta un bref coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui était assise, à côté d'Amy, de l'autre côté de l'allée. Il rencontra le regard vert émeraude de la Préfète-en-Chef qui lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur ce qui se passait devant eux. James fit de même, alors que le professeur Van der Break répétait, pour la énième fois depuis le début du cours, les mêmes instructions, à l'attention de Harry.

«- Dis-donc, Jamsie, tu ne trouve pas que Harry est un peu plus crispé que de coutume ? souffla Sirius.

- Je dirais même qu'il est plus que crispé, approuva James. Je me demande bien pourquoi ? »

Sirius n'eut guère le temps de répondre car le professeur s'écarta finalement de son élève qui tenait fermement sa baguette.

« Spero Patronum. » lança finalement Harry, d'une voix incertaine qui s'éleva dans la pièce silencieuse.

Peut-être était-ce une impression, ou la fatigue due à leur sortie de pleine lune de la veille, mais Harry semblait beaucoup plus pâle que de coutume, presque livide… Mais James fut tiré de ses réflexions en constatant qu'une brume argentée, aux contours incertains, s'était échappé de la baguette de l'adolescent, arrachant un murmure d'étonnement aux autres élèves. Mais Harry annula presque aussitôt le sort et son esquisse de Patronus disparue.

« Pien ! commenta alors le professeur. Merzi, Mr Galaway. Fous boufez redourner fous azzeoir. Et ch'aggorte zing boints à Gryvvontor bour fous engouracher à vaire mieux d'izi la rendrée, même si, bour ein bremière mize en abbligazion, fous fous en êdes pien diré, Mr Galaway. » [_sdt : Bien ! Merci, Mr Calaway. Vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir. Et j'accorde cinq points à Gryffondor pour vous encourager à faire mieux d'ici la rentrée, même si, pour une première mise en application, vous vous en êtes bien tiré, Mr Galaway_.]

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et regagna sa place, à côté de Peter (Remus étant encore à l'infirmerie pour se remettre de la pleine lune de l'avant-veille, Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix) tout en rangeant sa baguette.

« Che zais gue la réalizazion t'ein Padronus est guelgue zoze de tivvizile mais che fous temanterai, turant fos faganzes, t'en broviter bour fous endraîner à le vaire. » reprit le professeur. [_sdt : Je sais que la réalisation d'un Patronus est quelque chose de difficile mais je vous demanderai, durant vos vacances, d'en profiter pour vous entraîner à le faire_.]

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin des cours de la matinée, si bien que la suite des paroles du professeur fut étouffée par le brouhaha qui s'ensuivit, alors que les élèves se hâtaient de ranger leurs affaires et quitter la salle de classe.

« ON EST EN VACANCES ! » s'écria Sirius, à peine la porte franchie, s'attirant, du même coup, un regard indigné de la Dame Grise et Lady Marmelade (une fantôme qu'on pouvait apercevoir, à l'occasion, dans les cuisines de l'école, rôdant autour de la réserve de confitures, ce qui lui avait valut d'être surnommée ainsi par les Maraudeurs) qui passaient par là.

Mais les Gryffondor de septième année n'ayant pas de cours le vendredi après-midi, étaient, effectivement, en vacances, à la plus grande joie de ces derniers. James sourit devant l'enthousiasme débordant dont faisait preuve son meilleur ami, tout en se glissant jusqu'à sa petite-amie.

« Il faut fêter ça ! s'exclama Sirius. D'ailleurs…, eh, Jamsie, ça serait l'occasion idéale de tester sur les Serpentard le cadeau que Harry t'a offert, non ? »

James, un bras passé autour de la taille de Lily eut un grand sourire à cette perspective et Lily se contenta de soupirer, l'air exaspéré.

«- Je me disais bien, aussi, que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, soupira-t-elle. Un trimestre sans aucune blague des Maraudeurs…, en dehors du coup du Choixpeau Magique, en fait, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard plus qu'explicite à Sirius qui sourit fièrement.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily jolie, on ne se fera pas prendre…, et on ne fera pas perdre de points à Gryffondor, assura James avant de l'embrasser sur le front, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient en public.

- De toute façon, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans tout ça, répliqua-t-elle.

- Effectivement, non, confirma Sirius. Harry, tu seras des nôtres pour ce coup-là ou pas ?

- Ouais, accepta l'intéressé en souriant. Je vous suis. »

Lily secoua la tête d'un air désespéré mais ne pût réprimer un sourire.

«- D'accord, si vous voulez. Je ne dirai rien mais à une condition, objecta-t-elle.

- Laquelle ? s'enquit Harry.

- Que je me joigne à vous pour cette blague ! »

Les quatre garçons la fixèrent avec des yeux ronds, avant que Harry, Sirius et Peter n'éclatent de rire.

«- Tu… ? Tu es sérieuse ? insista James, en la fixant d'un air étonné.

- On ne peut plus sérieuse, certifia-t-elle. Après tout, j'ai un compte à rendre à la bande de Malefoy. Alors, à défaut d'avoir le groupe en entier, je me contenterai de ceux qu'on a à portée de la main.

- Eh bien, Jamsie, je crois que nous commençons à avoir une mauvaise influence sur Lily, observa Sirius.

- C'est ce que je commence à croire, approuva James. Si même ma Préfète-en-Chef de mon cœur commence à nous suivre dans nos activités…, la fin du monde est plus proche que je ne le croyais, ajouta-t-il, taquin.

- Eh ! protesta la jeune fille.

- Mais je plaisantais ma p'tite fleur adorée, je plaisantais c'est tout. Bien sûr que tu peux participer à la blague. »

* * *

« Whoa, super ! Une poupée vaudoue, s'exclama Sirius, en sortant "_milles et une idées pour réaliser des blagues inoubliables_" une petite poupée d'une dizaine de centimètres de haut en chiffon, grossièrement réalisée. Et je suis sûr qu'ils expliquent comment en faire d'autres dans ce bouquin. »

En ce début de vendredi après-midi, les Maraudeurs et Lily étaient rassemblés dans le dortoir des garçons, sur le lit de Harry (qui, avec celui de Remus, était de loin le mieux rangés) et étudiaient le contenue du "livre-boîtier" que Harry avait offert à James pour son anniversaire.

«- Et ça c'est quoi ? s'étonna Lily, en sortant des petites balles de la taille d' un vif d'or, mais noires.

- Des Boulàsuie, répondit Harry en jetant un regard au parchemin qu'il avait prit dans la boîte et qui répertoriait le contenu du kit de farces et attrapes.

- Et… c'est sensé avoir quel effet ? s'enquit Peter.

- Aucune idée, répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Des… "Pétabulles", lu Sirius, en déchiffrant l'inscription de l'étiquette d'un petit flacon. "_Idéal pour une atmosphère et pour les amateurs de cassoulets ! Attention, ne pas oublier les pinces-nez fournit avec_". Bon, ça va très peu pour moi. Quoi que, ça pourrait servir… »

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que, à l'heure du dîner, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous, dans la Grande Salle. A la table des Gryffondor, Les Maraudeurs, Harry et Lily achevaient de mettre au point leur plan…

«- C'est le bon moment, non ? lança James.

- La Grande Salle est bondée, ajouta Elsa, avec enthousiasme. Vous aller leur faire quoi, au fait ?

- Tu vas voir, répliqua Harry, avec un petit sourire. Allez, Sirius, vas-y… »

Son ami sortit la poupée Vaudoue (qui ressemblait, à s'y méprendre, à Rogue) de l'une de ses poches, la cachant soigneusement sous la table et récita une formule magique.

Le résultat ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

« C'est la danse des canards qui, en sortant de la mare, se secouent les bas des reins en f'sant coin coin… »

Tous les regards étaient, à présent, tournés vers la table des Serpentards, où, au grand étonnement de tous, Rogue s'était mis debout sur la table de sa maison et entonnait la "danse des canards" en se dandinant d'une façon plus que grotesque.

Effarés, ses camarades tentèrent de l'arrêter, en vain, tandis que les autres élèves éclataient de rire. Voir Rogue, un sorcier fier de ses origines de Sang-Pur et méprisant les Moldus, chantant une chanson typiquement moldue était on ne peut plus grotesque.

« A nous… » murmura James.

Aussitôt, Harry, Peter, Lily, Remus (qui était revenu une heure auparavant et qui avait tout de suite été mis dans le coup) et James sortirent, discrètement, d'autres poupées, à l'effigie des cinq "camarades" de Rogue et lancèrent, à leur tour, le sort.

A la table de Serpentard, Lestrange, Avery, Nott, Rookwood et Rosier se levèrent alors, à leur tour et rejoignirent Rogue sur la table, se dandinant de façon tout aussi grotesque, ce qui suffit à accroître l'hilarité générale.

En effet les élèves de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, et plus particulièrement ceux d'origine moldue, pleuraient de rire à leur table, alors que les autres Serpentard eux, semblaient plutôt vouloir disparaître sous la leur. Du côté des profs, ceux-ci observaient la scène avec des yeux ronds, ne sachant pas trop quel attitude adopter, même si McGonagall jeta, aussitôt, un regard soupçonneux vers les Maraudeurs qui s'efforçaient de paraître aussi naturel que possible… Seul Krayak (sûrement honteux de l'attitude des six danseurs) se leva et s'avança vers la table des élèves de sa maison où Rogue et compagnie, malgré les supplications de leurs plus proches voisins de table, poursuivaient leur petit "récital".

« Sirius, passe au plan B, glissa James, entre deux éclats de rire. Pour les autres, on annule. »

Ses amis obtempérèrent et se hâtèrent d'annuler le sort, alors que Sirius récitait aussitôt une autres formule, alors que Krayak arrivait au niveau de la table des Serpentard. Les six "victimes" cessèrent aussitôt de danser, au grand soulagement de leurs camarades et à la grande déception des autres élèves mais…

«- Tant que je suis là, claironna, alors Rogue, toujours sur la table au milieu de ses camarades hébétés. Je tiens à mettre les choses aux clairs. Je ne déteste pas les Gryffondors et les Sang-de-Bourbes, contrairement à ce que mon père m'oblige à vous faire croire. En fait, je les ADORE ! Et j'ai honte d'être un Serpentard, poursuivit-il, ignorant les supplications de ses condisciples qui voulaient le faire se rasseoir, tout en désignant le professeur Krayak qui s'avançait dangereusement, alors que les autres Serpentards semblaient vouloir disparaître sous leur table, sous les rires des autres élèves.

- Severus, Krayak…, souffla Alina Cooper, assise en face de lui.

- Quoi, Krayak ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Krayak ? Qu'est-ce que ce tas d'ordure a à voir dans tout ça..., hein ? »

Sirius annula aussitôt le sortilège alors que, cette dernière déclaration de Rogue s'était ensuivit d'un silence de plomb. L'hilarité était retombée en voyant l'expression plus que furieuse de Krayak. Celui-ci s'était soudain figé, plus pâle que jamais, les lèvres serrées et on aurait presque pû voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. A la table des professeurs, cette remarque de Rogue avait créé une vague d'indignation général (après tout, même s'il y avait une part de vérité dans ces propos, ça ne se faisait pas d'insulter un professeur devant toute l'école, encore plus quand il s'agissait de son responsable de maison.)

Ce fut dans un silence toujours aussi pesant que la voix d'Alexis Krayak s'éleva dans la Grande Salle, plus froide que la glace.

«- J'ai l'impression qu'il a bien plus à y voir que vous ne le pensez, Monsieur Rogue, lança-t-il, faisant sursauter le Serpentard qui semblait ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passait. Et je crois qu'il aimerait vous voir à son bureau…tout de suite…, pour quelques explications.

- Mais… ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Pourquoi… ?

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez déjà oublié ce que vous venez de dire, Monsieur Rogue. » rétorqua Krayak, en le prenant par le bras et en le tirant brutalement de la table, manquant de le faire tomber, avant de l'entraîner, vivement vers la sortie, sous les supplications perplexes du jeune Serpentard, alors que Lestrange, Rookwood, Rosier, Nott et Avery, gênés, regagnaient leurs places respectives.

Quelques rires étouffés retentirent dans la Grande Salle et Dumbledore se hâta de réinstaller le silence, alors que, à la table des Gryffondors, les six poupées disparaissaient dans les poches de leur propriétaire.

« Les Maraudeurs… le grand retour ! » fanfaronna Sirius, à mi-voix.

* * *

L'agitation régnait sur le quai enneigé de la Gare de Pré-au-Lard qui grouillait d'élèves impatients de rentrer chez eux pour les vacances. La quasi-totalité des étudiants avaient, en effet, choisi de quitter Poudlard pour les fêtes de fin d'année, et les Maraudeurs, Lily, Harry, Elsa et Amy faisaient partis de ceux-là. Contrairement au jour de la rentrée, un soleil terne brillait dans le ciel chargé de nuages bas et cotonneux. Les premières neiges étant tombées la veille au soir, un épais tapis blanc recouvrait uniformément les alentours.

Sous la tutelle des Préfets et Préfets-en-Chef, les élèves, tous chaudement vêtus, prenaient place dans les wagons du Poudlard Express. James sourit en observant sa petite amie réprimander un garçon de troisième année de leur maison qui s'était amusé à lancé une boule de neige à la figure d'une autre élève de Serdaigle.

Plongé dans sa contemplation, il la vit s'accroupir auprès de la petite fille et la réconforter.

«- Mine de rien, elle a vraiment une patience incroyable, murmura-t-il, alors qu'elle donnait une Chocogrenouille à la petite Serdaigle qui lui répondit par un grand sourire et la remercia avant de filer dans un wagon.

- Elle a intérêt d'en avoir à revendre, pour te supporter, intervint une voix moqueuse, derrière lui, le ramenant ainsi à la réalité.

- Très drôle, Patmol, rétorqua-t-il en se retournant vers son meilleur ami qui, accoudé à la fenêtre du compartiment le plus proche, esquissa un sourire sarcastique.

- Quoiqu'il n'a pas vraiment tort, observa alors Harry en apparaissant, à son tour, à la fenêtre. Il en faut pour vous supporter, tous autant que vous êtes…

- Hé ! » protestèrent les deux Maraudeurs.

Harry éclata de rire et disparu aussitôt dans le compartiment, alors que James faisait mine de se pencher pour ramasser de quoi faire une boule de neige.

« James ! s'exclama alors Lily, d'une voix mi-indignée mi-amusée. Un Préfet-en-Chef se doit de montrer l'exemple, il me semble ! »

Sirius secoua la tête en soupirant d'un air exaspéré, et quitta la fenêtre alors que son ami souriait à la Préfète-en-Chef et lui prenait la main avant de l'embrasser brièvement…, sous le regard de trois fillettes de première année qui gloussèrent, gênées.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez, vous trois ? répliqua James, en les apercevant et en adoptant un ton faussement sévère, alors que Lily baissait la tête en se passant la main sur la figure. Allez, ouste, dépêchez-vous de monter dans le train ! »

Les trois petites ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et grimpèrent dans le wagon le plus proche. James jeta un regard autour de lui, pour voir un Préfet de Serdaigle et une Préfète de Poufsouffle qui finissaient de faire rentrer des élèves dans les wagons de queue et refermaient les portes derrière eux.

« Bon, il ne reste plus que nous, lança-t-il. On va… »

Il fut interrompu par un hululement sonore et il releva la tête juste à temps pour voir Eole plongé vers lui.

«- Ah, du courrier de dernière minute, commenta Lily, alors que la chouette effraie venait se poser sur l'épaule de son maître, repliant ses ailes.

- Je me demandais quand il rentrerait, répondit James, tout en caressant son hibou qui tendit une patte, à laquelle était fixée une épaisse lettre, à son propriétaire. Tu es une brave chouette, Eole, ajouta-t-il en débarrassant le rapace du courrier. Tu as bien mérité de pouvoir te reposer. » conclut-il en glissant la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir dans sa poche, avant de monter, à la suite de sa petite-amie, dans le train et en refermant la porte du wagon.

Tout deux restèrent dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce que le train quitte la gare, avant de se décider à rejoindre leurs amis.

Une fois arrivé dans le compartiment où se trouvaient déjà Remus, Sirius, Peter, Harry, Elsa et Amy, James récupéra la cage jusque là vide de sa chouette qui alla s'y installer avec reconnaissance. Le Maraudeur sourit, caressa une nouvelle fois sa chouette et rejoignit les autres, avant d'attraper Lily, qui était restée debout, par la taille et l'embrasser affectueusement en l'installant sur ses genoux. Celle-ci se dégagea rapidement, amusée.

« Voyons, Mr Potter, un peu de tenue. » répliqua-t-elle en riant légèrement.

Il haussa un sourcil et esquissa un petit sourire engageant.

« Oh, oh, pas bon ça. » murmura Sirius à l'adresse de Remus et Harry qui acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

«- Oh, mais quel hasard ? Potter et ses toutous…

- Roguie, intervint, calmement, James, en se calant un peu plus dans son siège. Que nous vaut ta si "appréciable" visite alors que nous venons à peine de quitter Pré-au-Lard ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne, pour une fois, Potter, répliqua, hargneusement, Rogue.

- Alors sors de là, rétorqua, nonchalamment, Sirius, un bras négligemment posé sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Oh, pas encore, intervint Evan Rosier. On s'étonnait de ne pas avoir aperçu la Sang-de-Bourbe et… »

James voulu se lever et répliquer quelque chose, mais Lily l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

« Laisse, je m'en occupe ! » lâcha-t-elle en s'avançant vers le petit groupe de Serpentard.

Ceux-ci ricanèrent, alors qu'elle leur faisait, calmement, face.

«- Rogue, est-ce que tu sais que je peux t'enlever des points pour insulte et manque de respect à la Préfète-en-Chef ? observa-t-elle.

- Oh, je suis mort de peur, ironisa Rookwood. Autant que je sache, nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard…

- Enfin, c'est sûr que, après avoir été déclassés par Krayak, votre propre responsable de maison, perdre encore quelques points ne doit pas vraiment vous faire peur. » se moqua Sirius.

En effet, après le spectacle offert, au dîner de la veille, par les six Serpentards et la déclaration de Rogue, leur responsable de maison avait, peut-être même pour la première fois de l'histoire de Poudlard, non seulement enlevé des points à sa maison mais en si grand nombre que les Serpentards étaient passés de la deuxième à la quatrième place pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons…

«- En tout cas, Black, c'est une chance pour vous que les professeurs n'aient pas été capable de prouver votre culpabilité dans cette affaire car je suis sûr que vous n'étiez pas innocent à ce qui s'est passé hier, cingla Rogue en le fixant d'un regard dur.

- Peut-être bien que oui… Peut-être bien que non… Mais il faudrait encore pouvoir le prouver. En tout cas, j'ai adoré ton interprétation du canard, continua Sirius, on ne peut plus impassible.

- Oh, bonjour professeur Van der Break ! s'exclama soudain Lily.

- Ouais, c'est ça, Evans, tu vas me faire croire que le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est derrière nous.

- Et pien, il zemplerait gue Mizz Efans tizent frai. » [_sdt : Et bien, il semblerait que Miss Evans dise vrai._]

Les Serpentards se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, alors que les Gryffondor éclataient de rire.

«- Oh, bonjour…, professeur, lâcha Rogue. Je ne savais pas que vous…

- Fous n'êdes bas les zeuls à rendrer zez fous bour les fagances, zeune homme, commenta le professeur en souriant. [_sdt : Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à rentrer chez vous pour les vacances, jeune homme._

- Ah ! On se reverra, lança Rogue en se tournant vers les huit Gryffondor, avant de se tourner vers ses acolytes qui semblaient tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui. On retourne à notre compartiment. »

Sur ce, les Serpentards décampèrent, sous l'air goguenard des Maraudeurs, et le professeur poursuivit son chemin dans le train.

L'incident clos, Sirius réclama son jeu de Bataille Explosive à James et tous les huit s'installèrent à une table du compartiment pour jouer.

* * *

La nuit était tombée et il neigeait à gros flocons lorsque le train atteignit le Quai 9 ¾. Là, les huit adolescents se séparèrent. Elsa et Amy partirent avec la mère de cette dernière alors que Peter retrouvait son père à la sortie du train.

D'après ce que Harry en avait compris, Elsa devait passer les fêtes chez sa Grand-mère, à Hong Kong, et Amy les passait en Californie, tandis que Peter partait avec son père en Albanie.

«- SIRI !

- Oh non, soupira l'intéressé juste à temps pour voir une petite fille surexcitée se ruer vers lui. Céleste ! s'exclama-t-il en soulevant sa sœur dans ses bras lui permettant ainsi de lui plaquer sur la joue un bisous sonore.

- Tu m'as manqué, Siri.

- Oui, toi aussi tu m'as manqué, p'tite sœur, assura Sirius en déposant la fillette au sol.

- Il est où Pollux ? demanda Céleste.

- Il ne va pas tarder ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi, au fait ?

- Elle a tenue à m'accompagner, intervint alors Casiopée.

- Maman ? s'étonna Sirius, visiblement décontenancé, en apercevant sa mère qui, les bras croisés, observaient le groupe d'adolescents d'un air amusé.

- Bonsoir Mrs Black, lancèrent, d'une même voix, les quatre autres.

- Bonsoir à vous aussi. Et bien Sirius, je vois que tu as l'air ravi de voir ta pauvre mère ici… Et je vois également que tu t'es…"beaucoup" occupé de ton frère.

- Bah, il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, marmonna Sirius. Mais, m'man, je croyais que…

- Je sais qu'il était prévu que Lizzie vienne vous chercher mais il se trouve qu'elle a eu un contretemps de dernière minute.

- Rien de grave, j'espère ? s'inquiéta James.

- Oh non, ne t'en fait pas, James, assura Casiopée en lui souriant. Mais elle m'a donc demandé d'aller vous chercher et de vous déposer à Godric's Hollow. D'ailleurs, on pourra y aller, dès que j'aurai réussi à rassembler mes progénitures. » soupira-t-elle.

* * *

Une bonne heure plus tard, Casiopée les déposait à Godric's Hollow.

«- Merci, la remercia James.

- Mais de rien. Tu sais que c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi d'aider ta mère, assura-t-elle en souriant. Elle ne devrait pas tarder. »

Après quelques recommandations à son fils aîné (auxquelles Sirius s'était contenté d'acquiescer d'un air las), Casiopée repartit avec Pollux et Céleste, alors que les cinq autres adolescents, après avoir libéré leurs oiseaux respectifs et réduit leurs affaires, franchissaient le portail qui fermait la vaste propriété des Potter.

Après que tous le monde eut déposé ses affaires, les garçons dans la chambre de James et Lily dans la même que lors de son premier séjour au manoir Potter, les adolescents descendirent au salon. S'installant près du feu, ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, Lily confortablement installée sur les genoux de son petit-ami. Celui-ci jouant négligemment avec une mèche de la jeune fille, un bras passé autour de sa taille.

Et ce fut là qu'Elizabeth trouva le petit groupe, lorsqu'elle rentra, deux heures plus tard.

«- Salut, M'man,s'exclama James en souriant à sa mère.

- Bonsoir les enfants, répliqua-t-elle avant de remarquer la jeune fille blottie contre son fils. Dis-moi, Jimmy, il semblerait que tu aies oublié de me dire quelque chose, non ? » ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

James fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par prendre conscience de la situation, sous les rires amusés de ses amis, alors que Lily, gênée, se levait précipitamment. James l'imita et lui prit la main avant de se tourner vers sa mère.

« M'man, même si tu sembles l'avoir deviné par toi-même…, Lily et moi…, nous sortons ensemble. » jugea-t-il bon de dire.

Elizabeth se contenta de sourire un peu plus largement.

« Et bien, félicitation à vous deux. Et, maintenant, en tant que petite-amie de mon fils, on peut, sans trop de risque, te considérer comme un membre de la famille Potter à part entière, Lily. »

L'intéressée rougie un peu, troublée, encore plus lorsque James vint passer un bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrasser sur la joue.

Un bref instant de silence s'instaura, rapidement rompu par Elizabeth.

« Alors, est-ce que vous avez déjà dîné ?

- Non, répliqua James. On pensait qu'il valait mieux t'attendre.

- Vous auriez mieux fait de manger sans moi, soupira Elizabeth. Je t'ai déjà bien assez répété de ne pas m'attendre dans des cas comme celui-ci, Jimmy, non ?

- Euh… oui, mais Casiopée nous avait assurée que tu ne tarderais pas.

- Bon, on ne va pas en faire tout un plat, conclut sa mère en souriant. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger, tous les cinq ? »

Les adolescents échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules.

«- Booon ! reprit Elizabeth, amusée. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire dans ces cas-là.

- Vous voulez un coup de main, Mrs Potter ? proposa aussitôt Lily.

- Merci beaucoup de ta proposition, Lily, mais ça ira, assura Elizabeth, avant d'ajouter, un petit sourire aux lèvres : Et puis, je crois que mon fils n'aimerai pas vraiment que je t'accapare. »

Harry, Remus et Sirius éclatèrent de rire, alors que James baissait les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise et que Lily rougissait de plus belle à ce sous-entendu plus qu'explicite. Elizabeth secoua la tête et quitta la pièce.

« Ah, les jeunes… » soupira-t-elle, amusée, en gagnant la cuisine.

Elle était, sincèrement, heureuse pour son fils, d'autant plus qu'elle appréciait beaucoup la jeune fille.

Les voir tous les deux lui rappelait les débuts de sa relation avec Franck… Il était alors totalement différent de ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, n'étant pas encore le grand Auror Franck Potter. Dès l'instant où il était entrer au sein des troupes du Ministère, il n'avait plus été le même. Elle se rappelait avoir espérée que la naissance de leur fils aurait pû faire changer les choses. Mais ça n'avait strictement rien changé, c'était à peine s'il avait concéder à s'impliquer plus d'une année dans son rôle de père. Son travail passait avant tout, même sa famille, et les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangeés lorsque Voldemort avait commencé à faire entendre parler de lui. Dès lors, la situation s'était encore dégradée, au plus grand désarroi d'Elizabeth. Franck était devenu bien plus irritable qu'avant, il passait pratiquement tout son temps au Ministère ou en mission, ou, lorsqu'il daignait rentrer, il s'enfermait dans son bureau. Elizabeth avait tout essayé pour arranger les choses, mais si, avec elle, il perdait un peu de sa froideur, rien n'y faisait pour son rapport avec James. Tout ce que Franck avait réussit à faire, c'était de mettre la pression sur son fils : Pour Franck, il n'était pas question qu'un Potter fasse autre chose qu'une excellente scolarité à Poudlard, en étant Préfet, Préfet-en-Chef et même, encore mieux, Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch puis suivre une formation d'Auror, et perpétuer la lignée des Potter en conservant, au passage, la pureté du sang.

James s'était alors renfermé sur lui-même, tiraillé entre les idéologies, radicalement différentes, de ses parents. Mais il avait, de lui-même, pris d'avantage de recul vis à vis de son père… Mais il n'avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre que durant sa scolarité à Poudlard, grâce à Sirius et ses nouveaux amis. Elizabeth avait toujours fait son possible pour cacher à son mari les "frasques" de son fils et les nombreux avertissements que Minerva McGonagall envoyait régulièrement chez eux, au sujet des bêtises de James qui, malgré tout, parvenait à obtenir des notes plus que honorable et à faire ce que son père attendait de lui…, même si l'adolescent refusait catégoriquement de devenir Auror, et encore moins de laisser son père dicter sa vie comme bon lui semblait. Et ça, Franck ne l'avait pas apprécié.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Franck… Elizabeth soupira. Elle ne savait pas comment dire à James que Franck comptait passer, pour une fois, les fêtes à Godric's Hollow. Elle-même n'en revenait pas lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé ça, de vive voix, moins d'une heure plus tôt. Ayant dû se rendre au Ministère, elle avait eu l'heureux hasard d'y rencontrer son mari au détour d'un couloir. Elle se demandait bien ce qui avait pû provoquer un tel revirement de situation, mais elle se doutait qu'il devait bien avoir une raison pour prendre la décision de passer les vacances avec eux.

Mais non seulement elle se doutait que James n'allait pas du tout apprécier la nouvelle mais, en plus, le fait qu'il sorte avec Lily n'allait certainement pas être du goût de Franck.

Elizabeth soupira. Les vacances n'allaient pas être une partie de plaisir, mais, en tout cas, elle était sûre d'une chose, elle ne laisserait pas son mari gâcher la vie de son fils. Jusque là, elle n'avait jamais pris parti, du moins officiellement, dans leur conflit même si, officieusement, elle désapprouvait totalement l'attitude de son mari et partageait le point de vue de son fils.

Elle pénétra dans la cuisine, pour se faire accueillir par les quatre Elfes de Maison.

« C'est bon, vous quatre, vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui, lança-t-elle en leur souriant. Je me chargerai du reste. »

Les petites créatures acquiescèrent, habitués à ce qu'elle leur donne quartiers libres en l'absence de son mari. Du moins, ils concédaient à quitter la cuisine, pour trouver une autre occupation dans une autre pièce du manoir.

* * *

« Comment ça, il va venir passer les vacances avec nous ? »

Comme Elizabeth l'avait prévu, James était, à présent, sur la défensive. Après le dîner, elle avait demandée à le voir seul, décidée à lui annoncer la nouvelle au plus vite.

«- Il m'a annoncé ça cet après-midi, répliqua-t-elle calmement. Je l'ai rencontré par hasard au Ministère.

- C'est pas vrai, grommela James. Il manquait plus que ça…

- Jimmy, soupira sa mère.

- Mais… pourquoi ? Je veux dire, pourquoi, tout d'un coup, se décide-t-il à passer les fêtes avec nous ? Il ne s'est jamais préoccupé de ça jusque là et puis voilà que tout d'un coup… Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, mon chéri, je ne sais vraiment pas. Il doit avoir quelque chose en tête, mais je ne suis au courant de rien. Mais il est décidé à passer les vacances avec nous. »

James resta silencieux un moment.

«- Et… il arrive quand ?

- Dans quatre jours, en début de matinée.

- Super, ironisa James, assis dans un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. Moi qui pensait passer des vacances géniales… Il faut qu'il vienne tout gâcher.

- Mais ça se passera peut-être bien. » suggéra Elizabeth, sur un ton peu convaincu.

James leva la tête et lui jeta un regard sceptique mais resta silencieux. Elizabeth soupira.

«- Sinon, il compte faire un dîner d'affaire…à la maison, avec ses amis de travail, le 31 décembre.

- Alors là, c'est le bouquet, grommela James. Il a décidé de me gâcher la vie ou quoi ?

- Jimmy ! l'interrompit, calmement, sa mère. Laisse-moi finir veux-tu ? Et bien, il se trouve que je sais pertinemment que tu détestes les dîners d'affaire et autres soirées de gala. Alors, je pensais donc que vous pourriez, tes amis et toi, organiser quelque chose…, de votre côté. »

James garda le silence, observant sa mère, perplexe. Il esquissa, finalement, un sourire.

« C'est une idée, approuva-t-il. Je vais en parler aux autres. »

Bien sûr, l'idée avait été acceptée au quart de tour, de sorte que, moins d'une heure plus tard, Sirius envoyait Moeve chez lui. En effet, ils allaient avoir besoin de l'aide de deux cousins de Sirius qui, âgés de deux et trois ans de plus que lui, étaient des spécialistes dans l'organisation d'une vraie fête à la Gryffondor. Et James considérant qu'ils auraient du mal à sortir de chez lui, lorsque son père serait là, pour préparer leur soirée de fin d'année, le petit groupe avait décidé de recourir à une aide extérieure.

«- En plus, comme dit le proverbe, plus on est de fou, plus on rit, observa, philosophiquement, Remus.

- C'est sûr que, si on invite tous les membres, ayant plus ou moins le même âge que nous, de la famille de Sirius, ça promet d'être mémorable, approuva James, assis sur son lit, en souriant, un bras passé autour de la taille de Lily qui était à ses côtés.

- Ouais, confirma Sirius. En tout cas, Jamsie, la présence de ton père durant les vacances servira, pour une fois, à quelque chose. On va faire une fête inoubliable, j'en suis sûr !

- On peut dire ça comme ça. » soupira James, pas vraiment convaincu.

* * *

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés. En ce mercredi matin et veille de Noël, les adolescents s'étaient réveillés relativement tard, pour trouver le manoir en effervescence. Les Elfes de Maison s'affairaient pour préparer l'arrivée de leur Maître. Après un rapide petit-déjeuner, dans la cuisine, et une fois que Elizabeth leur ait fait savoir qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de leur aide, les jeunes gens gagnèrent le jardin recouvert d'un épais tapis de neige immaculée.

Sirius, Remus et Harry s'étaient aussitôt lancés dans une bataille de neige endiablée, sous le regard amusé de James et Lily qui, assis sur un banc, à bonne distance des boules de neige qui fendaient l'air en permanence, discutaient de chose et d'autre.

James, perdu dans ses pensées, un bras passé autour des épaules de la jeune fille, observait distraitement Harry…

« Ou quel que soit son vrai nom. » songea-t-il.

James en avait passé du temps dans la Bibliothèque, à faire des recherches, pour en arriver à la constatation que Harry n'était pas vraiment celui qu'il prétendait être. Mais James avait gardé sa découverte pour lui, songeant que Harry lui avait bien trop souvent sauvé la mise pour être quelqu'un de mauvais… Et puis, si même Remus, dont les instincts étaient on ne peu plus fiables, lui faisait confiance, il ne pouvait vraiment pas avoirs de mauvaises intentions…, même s'il parlait le Fourchelang.

C'était cette révélation, plus qu'autre chose, qui avait décidé James à faire des recherches sur le cas de Harry. Et les découvertes qu'il avaient faites n'étaient pas particulièrement rassurantes : Les quelques sorciers ayant possédés cette facultés avaient tous, sans exception, servis les forces du mal…, à commencer par Salazar Serpentard lui-même, Grindelwald, Voldemort. En tout, les adeptes du langage des serpents pouvaient se compter sur les doigts de la main, une dizaine tout au plus.

Et puis, l'explication de Harry était tellement nébuleuse : "_Celui qui a tué mes parents m'a transmis, accidentellement, une partie de ses pouvoirs, dont la faculté de parler Fourchelang, en voulant me supprimer_"

Si James avait jugé préférable de ne pas aborder, à nouveau, la question, avec Harry, il s'était, cependant, intéresser à ce détail (Il n'avait, d'ailleurs, rien trouvé sur cette capacité de transmettre des pouvoirs à quelqu'un en voulant le tuer), et, par la même occasion, à la lignée Calaway en Australie. Il avait pour cela, dû envoyer Eole au Centre de Recensement Des Familles Sorcières (le C.R.D.F.S.) de Melbourne, au début du mois de décembre, en se faisant passer pour un lointain cousin d'un membre de la famille Calaway qui tenait à établir l'arbre généalogique de sa famille. Et le rapace n'était revenu que le jour du départ en vacances des élèves, avec la réponse du C.R.D.F.S. Réponse que James avait lue, le soir même, une fois sûr que ses amis étaient endormis.

Là, il avait bien eu la confirmation du peu qu'il avait pû soutirer à Harry, autrement dit qu'il existait un Harry Calaway, orphelin après la mort de ses parents en 1961 et élevé par la sœur de son père qui avait épousée un Moldu qui avait prit en charge, seul, Harry, après la mort de son épouse en 1960…, soit un an avant la mort des parents de Harry. Détail qui avait attisé la curiosité de James qui avait trouvé, parmi les documents que le C.R.D.F.S. lui avait envoyé, un récapitulatif détaillé de la vie des plus "récents" membres de la famille Calaway. Tous issus d'une lignée de Sang-pur, les parents de Harry, mais aussi sa tante, avaient, tous trois, été tués par un mage noir, Sandemose (comme il l'avait découvert en recherchant les mages noirs qui avaient sévis en Australie depuis près d'un siècle) qui semait encore la terreur là-bas, ce qui pouvait expliquer la fuite de Harry… Cependant, quelque chose continuait à intriguer James.

Sandemose, d'après ce que James avait pû trouver sur lui, semblait nettement moins puissant que Voldemort. Alors…, pourquoi quitter l'Australie pour venir se réfugier dans un pays encore moins sûr ? "_Mais, on m'a assuré que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr au monde depuis qu'Albus Dumbledore en est le directeur._" Ce que Harry avait dit à son père le soir où il était rentré à Godric's Hollow pouvait justifier sa venue à Poudlard. Et étrangement, les infos concernant Harry Calaway s'arrêtaient, brutalement, en juin 1977 (ces archives étaient remises à jours tous les mois), au moment même où Harry était arrivé à Poudlard…

Cependant, si la généalogie semblait confirmer ce que Harry avait laissé entendre, il restait encore quelques points obscurs qui tracassaient James. Pourquoi Harry parlait-il le Fourchelang (Harry n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir en parler, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant car qui se vanterait de parler le Fourchelang ?) ? Pourquoi avait-il si facilement gagné la confiance des Maraudeurs et des autres membres de l'école ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à lui sauver la mise ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de le connaître ? Et puis, pourquoi avait-il eu cette forme d'Animagus ?

James avait beau cherché, il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pû influencer sur le choix d'une panthère plutôt qu'un quelconque autre félin. Si, par le caractère, les possibilités étaient basées sur les félidés, seule la robe noire de la panthère pouvait, à la limite, concorder avec les cheveux noirs de Harry. Mais le problème résidait dans la couleur des yeux…, des yeux d'un vert intense, alors que la plupart des félins avaient plutôt des yeux tirant vers le jaune. Et ça ne pouvait pas être influencé par ceux de Harry, qui étaient marrons…, à moins que ça ne soit pas sa vraie apparence et que la détermination de sa forme d'Animagus se soit basée sur sa forme d'origine… C'était une hypothèse complètement folle mais, après tout, dans le monde magique, tout était possible, non ?

Du moins, c'était la conclusion à laquelle il en était arrivé : Harry Calaway n'était pas vraiment celui qu'il prétendait être.

James revint à la réalité en se prenant une boule de neige dans la figure, pour découvrir que Sirius (qui affichait un sourire triomphant), Remus et Harry s'étaient approchés, à leur insu, ou du moins, à son insu car le sourire malicieux de Lily laissait entendre qu'elle n'avait pas crût bon de le mettre en garde. Mais "l'incident" suffit à relancer une bataille de neige générale.

La bataille faisait rage dans le jardin et deux "équipes" étaient bien distinctement constituées. Remus, Sirius et Harry, d'un côté, bombardaient impitoyablement James et Lily qui, eux, s'étaient réfugiés sur la terrasse qui résistait tant bien que mal à la pluie de boules incessantes.

«- Eh, on n'est moins nombreux que vous ! protesta, pour la énième fois, James.

- Si vous vous étiez joint à nous dès le début, les équipes auraient peut-être été faites différemment, répliqua, avec un large sourire, Sirius. Prêts les gars ? On les achève ? » demanda-t-il, en souriant toujours, tout en se tournant, brièvement, vers ses deux acolytes qui partageaient visiblement son été d'esprit.

Harry et Remus acquiescèrent, une boule de neige dans chaque main, tout comme Sirius.

« Lancez ! »

Six boules de neiges fendirent l'air, droit vers leur deux camarades qui, n'ayant pas dit leur dernier mot, lancèrent, dans le même temps deux boules de neige chacun. Trois des boules adverses se brisèrent en heurtant celles de James et Lily.

« Baisse-toi ! » s'écria James en se jetant au sol, entraînant sa petite amie par la même occasion, pour éviter les trois boules restantes. Au même instant, la porte qui donnait sur la terrasse s'ouvrit sur une personne qui n'eut guère le temps d'éviter les trois projectiles.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans le jardin alors que Franck Potter, conservant son habituelle impassibilité, se débarrassait de la neige qui le recouvrait.

«- Oh, désolé Mr Potter, lâcha, d'une voix à peine audible, un Sirius mortifié.

- Euh, bonjour père. » bafouilla James, gêné, en se relevant d'un bond.

Franck lui adressa un regard sévère, alors que les autres rejoignaient distraitement une Lily quelque peu confuse. Mais l'arrivée providentielle d'Elizabeth calma aussitôt la situation.

« Ah, vous voilà, tous autant que vous êtes, lança-t-elle innocemment. Vous feriez bien de rentrer, nous allons bientôt passer à table. »

Les cinq adolescents ne se firent pas priés et se glissèrent à l'intérieur en passant devant un Franck qui n'avait visiblement pas aimé ce qui venait de se passer et une Elizabeth qui affichait un léger sourire.

«- Super, ironisa James. Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez difficile comme ça, il fallait qu'il ouvre cette satanée porte au moment où vous lanciez vos boules…

- Ben, je trouve qu'il l'a plutôt bien pris. » commenta Sirius, s'efforçant de détendre l'atmosphère.

James lui adressa un regard sceptique mais se détendit lorsque sa petite amie lui pris, discrètement, la main. Les adolescents gagnèrent leur chambre respective pour se changer, avant de repartir pour la salle à manger, où Franck et Elizabeth discutaient tranquillement en les attendant. James eut un léger sourire en pénétrant dans la pièce. Une fois de plus, sa mère avait réussie à minimiser les dégâts. Celle-ci, profitant de l'influence qu'elle parvenait à avoir sur son mari, décida de prendre en main les présentations.

«- Ah, les voilà, lança-t-elle. Franck chéri, avant qu'on ne passe à table, je voudrais te présenter Lily, ajouta-t-elle en désignant la jeune fille qui salua poliment le maître des lieux.

- Alors c'est toi la jeune fille moldue que Lizzie a accueillie chez nous ? » commenta Franck en la détaillant, sans se départir de son habituelle impassibilité.

James grimaça discrètement, montrant ainsi sa désapprobation quant à la remarque de son père qui se désintéressa rapidement de la jeune fille.

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, pourquoi ne passerions-nous pas à table ? » suggéra, finalement, Elizabeth, rompant ainsi le silence qui avait suivit la déclaration de son mari.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, dans la soirée, on frappa à la porte de la chambre, tirant Lily de ses réflexions.

« C'est ouvert. » lâcha-t-elle distraitement.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt et elle esquissa un petit sourire en apercevant l'arrivant qui referma la porte derrière lui.

«- Ca va ? demanda James en s'avançant vers elle.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Ben, tu paraissais préoccupée, répondit-il en l'embrassant rapidement. J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de mon père, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit, à côté de la jeune fille.

- Oh non, ce n'est pas lui, c'est juste que… »

Elle s'interrompit, mal à l'aise.

« C'est juste que quoi, Lily jolie ? » insista, doucement, le Maraudeur.

Elle baissa la tête et resta silencieuse un petit moment.

« Tu repenses à tes parents, c'est ça ? » supposa James.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et rencontra son regard.

« Ca va être le premier Noël que je ferai sans eux, murmura-t-elle. Et ce n'est pas facile d'être d'humeur à faire la fête, alors que ça fait à peine quatre mois qu'ils… »

Elle fut incapable de terminer sa phrase, la gorge nouée, les yeux brillants de larmes. James, compréhensif, se rapprocha d'elle et la serra contre lui.

« Ils me manquent tellement. » lâcha-t-elle, le visage enfouit au creux de l'épaule de son ami.

Tous deux restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre, Lily pleurant dans l'étreinte de son camarade qui tentait de la réconforter comme il pouvait, à grand renfort de paroles qui se voulaient les plus apaisantes possibles.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les garçons furent réveillés en fanfare par un Sirius surexcité.

«- JOYEUX NOEL !

- Patmol, grommela Remus, en jetant un regard à sa montre. Tu étais vraiment obligé de nous réveillé à 5h du matin ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir, plaisanta Sirius. OUIIIII !

- Tu es complètement taré, Patmol, marmonna Remus. Enfin, joyeux noël à vous aussi !

- Pareil, confirma Harry qui, assis sur son lit, se passait la main dans les cheveux d'un air peu inspiré. Dites, où est James ? s'étonna-t-il en découvrant le lit vide de leur camarade.

- Moi, j'en ai une vague idée. » commenta Sirius, avec un sourire moqueur, sur un ton lourd en sous-entendu.

Les deux autres le fixèrent sans comprendre, encore mal réveillés, mais ne tardèrent pas à interpréter le sous-entendu de leur ami.

«- Oh, Sirius, tu crois vraiment que ? s'exclama Remus, alors que Harry restait étrangement silencieux.

- Ben, je vois que ça, répliqua Sirius. Mais je crois qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

- Patmol, s'insurgea Remus en voulant l'attraper par le bras. Tu ne comptes quand même… ?

- Oh, bien sûr que si, répondit Sirius avec un sourire plus qu'amusé, en lui échappant et en se précipitant hors de la pièce.

- Patmol ! s'écria Remus, avant de jeter un regard à Harry qui haussa les épaules.

- On ferait mieux d'essayer de le rattraper. » suggéra ce dernier.

Tous deux quittèrent donc, à leur tour, la chambre, se ruant à la poursuite de leur camarade qui avait déjà une bonne longueur sur eux. Sirius attendit cependant qu'ils arrivent à sa hauteur pour ouvrir la porte devant laquelle il s'était arrêté.

«- Sirius, James risque de t'étriper vivant, l'avertit Remus.

- Faudra d'abord qu'il m'attrape, riposta, à voix basse, Sirius, tout en jetant un regard dans la pièce. Oh, ils sont trop mignons. »

La curiosité l'emportant sur leur réserve, Remus et Harry imitèrent Sirius, pour découvrir les deux autres adolescents, profondément endormis, l'un contre l'autre, et habillés…

« Et bien, non, Sirius, ils n'ont pas fait ce que tu t'étais imaginé, murmura Remus, amusé. Et si on partait, maintenant ?

- Oh, non, j'ai une bien meilleure idée, rétorqua Sirius, en esquissant un petit sourire machiavélique et en se glissant dans la pièce, avant que Remus et Harry aient pû faire quoi que ce soit pour le retenir.

- Il est malade ! » soupira Remus, en secouant la tête.

Ils virent cependant Sirius s'avancer discrètement jusqu'à leur ami et se pencher sur lui, comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille.

« DEBOUT LA DEDANS ! » hurla Sirius, sous le regard effaré de Remus et Harry.

Le petit couple se réveilla d'un bond, alors que Sirius, éclatant de rire, s'écarta précipitamment.

«- SIRIUS ! s'exclama James, passé le premier moment de stupeur, en attrapant ses lunettes au vol.

- Joyeux Noël, mon pote. » lâcha, sarcastiquement, Sirius.

Cette remarque coupa son meilleur ami dans son élan.

« Paix sur la terre. » continua, tranquillement, Sirius, avec un sourire satisfait.

James grimaça.

«- Faux frère, marmonna-t-il. Tu as peut-être gagné sur ce coup là, mais tu ne perd rien pour attendre, crois-moi.

- Ouais, c'est ça, riposta, moqueur, Sirius. Allez, les tourtereaux, on se lève. » ajouta-t-il en rejoignant la porte, où Remus et Harry observaient la scène, à présent morts de rire.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, les adolescents, habillés et parfaitement réveillés, gagnèrent le salon où Elizabeth les accueillit joyeusement.

«- Joyeux Noël, les enfants, lança-t-elle en les apercevant.

- Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, Mrs Potter, répondirent, en chœur, Remus, Sirius, Harry et Lily.

- Joyeux Noël, M'man, ajouta James. Père n'est pas là ? ajouta-t-il, intrigué.

- Oh…, non. Il s'est absenté un moment. Mais il ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que vous ouvriez vos cadeaux. »

Sur ces mots, Elizabeth sourit, et désigna négligemment le sapin installé dans un coin du salon tout en murmurant quelques mots, et aussitôt, le pied de l'arbre se retrouva entourée d'une montagne de paquets, sous le regard ébahi de Harry et Lily.

« A présent, vous pouvez ouvrir vos paquets, les enfants ! » lança, malicieusement, Elizabeth, avant de quitter la pièce.

Les cinq adolescents ne se firent pas prier. Lily avait du mal à en croire ses yeux en découvrant la dizaine de paquets qui lui étaient destinés dont un qui… bougeait.

« Si j'étais toi, je commencerai par celui-là. » intervint James.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

«- Ce n'est pas dangereux au moins ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Mais non, assura-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'est juste quelque chose de vivant. »

Lily, intriguée par cette remarque, se risqua à prendre le paquet, qui pesait relativement lourd et jeta un bref regard à la carte qui accompagnait le cadeau.

"_Joyeux Noël, Lily jolie,_

_J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_James_"

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, mais il fit mine de se concentrer sur un de ses cadeaux, si bien qu'elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur le paquet dont elle se décida à défaire l'emballage, pour découvrir un panier en osier. De plus en plus surprise, elle l'ouvrit et…

« Oh, il est magnifique ! » s'extasia-t-elle en découvrant la boule de poils blanche qui se terrait au fond du panier.

Le petit chat semblant trop terrorisé pour vouloir sortir de là où il était, Lily commença par faire la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit…, autrement dit sauter au cou de son petit ami qui éclata de rire alors qu'elle se confondait en remerciements.

« Mais c'est tout naturel, ma petite fleur adorée ! Je suis content que mon cadeau te plaise, mais tu peux aussi remercier Harry, c'est lui qui m'a suggéré cette idée… »

Elle l'embrassa rapidement, alla remercier (avec un peu plus de retenue, au grand soulagement de l'adolescent) Harry puis Elizabeth, avant de reporter son attention sur le chat.

« C'est une femelle, et elle a cinq mois et demi. Harry m'a fait savoir que tu avais réservé un des chats de la Ménagerie Magique ! J'ai donc demandé à ma mère de le prendre en ton nom, expliqua James, en s'approchant. Au début, je voulais te l'offrir pour ton anniversaire, mais ma mère m'a fait remarqué qu'il serait peut-être préférable d'attendre que tu viennes à la maison pour te la donner. »

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire radieux et prit précautionneusement le chat qui la fixa de ses grands yeux bleu clair. Le félin était d'un blanc éclatant, en dehors de petites rayures rousses sur le bas des pattes.

« Elle est adorable. » murmura la jeune fille en caressant la tête du félin qui ronronna aussitôt.

Elle remarqua alors, au fond du panier en osier d'où elle avait sortit le chat, un cadeau de plus petite taille, enveloppé d'un papier, évidemment magique, rouge et parcouru de petites sphères dorées, qu'elle identifia comme étant des Vif d'or, une balle de Quidditch. Intriguée, ôta le papier cadeau, non sans un regard en coin à James qui souriait légèrement, et une brève note tomba sur ses genoux.

"_Joyeux Noël Lily jolie !_

_Voilà un petit cadeau qui, cette fois, est uniquement de ma propre initiative !_

_Avec toute mon amour,_

_James_."

Elle sourit, profondément troublée, et ouvrit la petite boîte découvrant un cadeau qui la laissa sans voix. Reposant sur le velours pourpre qui tapissait l'intérieur de la boîte, une petite chaînette en or (brillant à la lueur du soleil hivernal qui s'infiltrait dans la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte) s'y trouvait, et à laquelle était fixée une petite médaille qui représentait deux anges finement dessinés qui portaient une fleur de lis au cœur de laquelle était sertie une petite émeraude d'un vert éclatant. Ce bijou était une merveille. Comme pour le confirmer, Sirius émit un petit sifflement admiratif en apercevant l'objet.

«- Alors, mon cadeau te plaît ? s'enquit James, sortant la jeune fille de sa contemplation.

- Oh James, oui…, mais…, je ne sais pas quoi dire…, ça a dû te coûter une petite fortune, souffla-t-elle.

- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, la faisant rougir. Et puis, j'ai pensé que ça t'irai bien…, l'émeraude, je veux dire. »

Elle eut un petit sourire troublé, et, son chat sur les genoux, sortit le bijou de son écrin.

«- Euh, James, est-ce que tu… ? demanda-t-elle, timidement.

- Mais bien sûr. » acquiesça-t-il en souriant.

Sur ce, il prit l'objet et le passa au cou de la jeune fille.

«- Et voilà ! conclut-il.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

- De rien, répondit-il en souriant. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je connais un petit chat à qui il faudra trouver un nom, et il reste d'autres cadeaux à ouvrir… »

* * *

Et voilà, fini !

Titre du chapitre suivant : _**Jour de l'an mémorable**_

Et, comme je suis de bonne humeur, je vous met un petit extrait…

_"L'un contre l'autre, James ayant passé un bras autour de la taille de sa petite-amie, tous deux marchaient, sans un mot, s'éloignant un peu plus du lieu des festivités._

_« Lily…,_

_- Oui… ? répondit-elle aussitôt, levant les yeux vers lui._

_- Tu te rappelles que, il y a quelques mois, tu m'avais demandé si je croyais en l'amour aveugle et passionnel de Roméo et Juliette ?_

_- Euh, oui bien sûr… ! Pourquoi ? s'étonna la jeune fille._

_- Et bien, tu vois, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur la question ces derniers temps et, tout compte fait, je crois qu'il est possible d'aimer quelqu'un au point de tout donner…, même sa vie…, pour cette personne… ! Quand Juliette parlait de renier son père et rejeter le nom qu'il lui a transmis, je n'aurai jamais crû qu'une telle chose puisse vraiment arriver… ! Mais, tu sais, désormais, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui représente tout pour moi… qui n'a rien de comparable à un nom… à une tradition ou à une renommée… ! Rien de tout ça n'a d'importance…, contrairement à l'amour ! Ton amour vaut plus pour moi que tout l'or du monde…, et, quoi qu'en dise mon père, il ne pourra pas m'empêcher de t'aimer… ! Alors oui…, je suis prêt à tout abandonner pour toi…, je donnerai même, sans aucune hésitation, ma vie pour toi s'il le fallait… !" ajouta-t-il, soutenant le regard troublé de Lily._

Et voilà ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis repartie dans mon délire Shakespearien

La suite est pour bientôt…, en principe…

Bon, sur ce, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire…, répondre à _**Fleur de lys**_… : "_Avant tout, merci pour ta (longue) review qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir… et je suis heureuse de savoir que ma fic te plaise, même si j'ai été plutôt surprise d'apprendre qu'on t'avais recommandé ma fic ! D'autant plus en sachant que, à l'origine, je me suis lancée dans cette fic sur un coup de tête, après avoir lu la fic d'Alo… !_

_J'ai trouvé tes remarques et réflexions plutôt judicieuses, surtout concernant la voix et, même si c'était bien trouvé, ce n'est aucun des deux… !_

_Pour la retenue, personne ne sait exactement pourquoi Rogue a décidé de le coller et Harry lui-même ne l'apprendra qu'à l'épilogue de la fic… !_

_Pour le quiproquo avec Lucius, c'est venu sur un coup de tête…, et puis, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être amusant de faire que sa première rencontre dans cette époque soit le père de son rival de toujours…, et c'était un bon moyen de le "mettre dans le bain"… !_

_Pour l'audace dont Harry a fait preuve face à Krayak et Trelawney, ça, Harry a été à assez bonne école pour ne pas se laisser faire par un professeur de Potions hargneux ou une professeur de Divination un peu cinglée… ! Et puis, c'est surtout ça qui a permis aux Maraudeurs d'accepter Harry de rentrer dans leur rang… !_

_Pour son intégration dans l'équipe, je me suis dit que, pour un passionné de Quidditch, le faire seulement regarder les matchs pendant plus d'un an, ce n'était pas particulièrement sympa pour lui… ! Et puis, ça lui permet d'avoir l'occasion de faire du Quidditch avec James… ! ! Et, quand aux vacances, c'était l'occasion où jamais pour mieux connaître les Maraudeurs, et je n'avais pas le cœur de le laisser seul à l'école pendant deux mois (pauvre p'tit Harry sinon !) Et je pense que Harry s'en souviendra longtemps de ses vacances passées chez les Maraudeurs… ! Chaque Maraudeur a une situation familiale très particulière…, Remus vit seul avec sa mère, Peter est toujours trimballé à droite et à gauche avec son père, Sirius appartient à une famille plus que nombreuse et James subit les foudres d'un père très traditionnaliste et froid comme un glaçon (quoi que, je pense que même une porte de prison serait plus aimable que lui… !) ! Mais par contre, bien sûr que Franck Potter était là pour les vacances de Noël…, et bien évidemment que ça a dégénérer, entre James et lui (comme tu as pû le voir dans ce chapitre). Pour la mère de James, elle compense autant qu'elle peut la "tyrannie" dont son mari fait preuve. Pour le face à face James/Malefoy, je ne sais pas si on saura ce que Malefoy a dit à Lily (honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée), mais en tout cas, James a juste perdu son sang-froid sur ce coup… !_

_La blague de Sirius sur le Choixpeau a été une autre idée qui m'est venue totalement par hasard… ! Et puis, même si c'est James qui s'est prit la gifle au début, Sirius y a quand même eu le droit, finalement… ! Et puis, finalement, tout s'est bien arrangé entre James et Lily, non ?_

_Pour la scène de la forêt interdite, je dois dire que c'est un des chapitres dont je suis la plus fière… ! J'ai passé deux mois dessus (alors que je galérais pour les autres chapitres qui le précédait) à le travailler et le retravailler…, notamment le passage avec les Acromantulas (et bien, tu n'as pas dû beaucoup aimer le passage de la forêt interdite du film 2, alors !)… ! Par contre, pour les Serpents, c'est venu comme ça, un peu par hasard… ! Et oui, le coup du serpent à surtout permit à James et Lily de se rapprocher… ! (beaucoup même) ! Ca, c'est sûr, par contre, que Sirius ne risquait pas de deviner que Harry était le fameux petit héritier que se feront James et Lily… ^_^_

_En ce qui concerne le fait que Harry se montrera sous sa vraie apparence…, seules trois personnes (en dehors de Dumbledore) le verront sous son vrai jour…, un des Maraudeurs le découvrira de façon accidentelle au chapitre 28 je crois, et Lily l'apprendra sur l'initiative de Harry lui-même, mais aussi de sa propre initiative (plus vers la fin) et quelqu'un d'autre aussi va découvrir à qui il a vraiment affaire… !_

_Pour la confrontation Cornedrue et Phantôme, j'aurai aimée la travailler un peu plus et la tournure des évènements m'a un peu échappée, en quelque sorte ! Mais, sans l'intervention de la voix, James aurait eu…de sacrés soucis à se faire… ! Effectivement, ce n'est pas Dumbledore (à vrai dire, je n'avait pas pensé à lui…), ni Godric (ça aurait pû être une raison mais, d'une certaine façon ton commentaire sur lui serait une piste à suivre… ^_^) Mais, après tout, le fait que j'aie mis les "paroles" de la voix entre … n'est pas anodin, si on considère que je met les paroles humaines entre «…» ! Mais vous ne saurez l'identité de la voix que… à la fin de la fic… ! _

_Pourquoi les Maraudeurs évitent de trop parler entre eux en tant qu'Animagus ? Et bien, c'est du fait que les Animagi ne peuvent utiliser leur capacité télépathique que lorsqu'ils maîtrisent parfaitement leur forme d'Animagus (d'où pourquoi Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre à James lors du face à face Phantôme/Cornedrue) or, si James, Sirius, Peter et Harry peuvent maîtriser à volonté leur animal, Remus lui, ne fait que "subir" sa lycanthropie et n'a aucun contrôle sur le Loup-Garou… ! Même si depuis que ses amis lui tiennent compagnie, il soit un peu plus "humain" dans ses transformations, et peut donc entendre leurs conversations, mais pas vraiment y prendre part… ! Donc, les Maraudeurs préfèrent garder le silence dans ce cas là… !_

_Pour Peter et l'Albanie…, c'est exactement ça… ! Et sa rencontre qui lui a ouvert les yeux, c'est exactement ça aussi… !_

_Sinon, en ce qui concerne Dumbledore, il va bien être obligé de soumettre les Maraudeurs au sort d'amnésie (on est jamais trop prudent et, par conscience professionnelle, il doit le faire, au cas où !) mais ça ne va pas vraiment avoir l'effet escompté… ! ^_^(j'ai déjà tapé les deux derniers chapitres)_

_Enfin, oui, je crois que pour beaucoup d'entre nous, les fics d'Alo et de Kamala entre dans les fics préférées (c'est aussi mon cas)._

_Bon, voilà, je pense avoir fait le tour de ta review…alors un gros merci encore et j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire…"_


	25. Jour de l'an mémorable

            Coucou ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais je disjonctais grave sur ce chapitre…, qui m'a mit les nerfs à rude épreuve… ! Depuis lundi je trime dessus comme une folle et là, depuis plus de cinq heures, g bloquée sur un p'tit passage de rien du tout… ! Argh, pénible… !

            Avant tout, je tiens à vous précisez qu'il n'y aura pas de NC-17, je resterai dans la limite du lisible pour tous… ! 

            Sinon ce chapitre est dédié à **_Vi_** qui m'a beaucoup aidée pour la préparation de la fête et qui est, ainsi, pour beaucoup dans ce chapitre… ! Et aussi à **_Clem_** (_encore mille excuses pour ne pas avoir vu ta review_) et ) ceux qui ont reviewer le chapitre 22 et dont je n'ai eu les reviews qu'après la MAJ

Ensuite, un **_gros_** merci, pour leur review, à : 

**_Fleur de lys_** (_la réponse à ta review sera à la fin de ce chapitre, d'accord ?), **HDE (et oui, j'suis démasquée ^__^  Oui g en effet reprit cette blague de ma fic avec les poupées vaudoues…), **Sailor****** Digitale (désolée mais j'ai eu ta review du chapitre 22 après avoir posté le chapitre 23), **Sibla****** Jackson7 (pareil que pour Sailor Digitale ! Désolée), **Vaness** (pareil que pour les deux autres !), ****Angelina Johnson (en effet, je n'aimerai pas être, non plus, sa famille… ^__^), **Clem** (x2), ****Lily-la-Tigresse, ****Mimi-la-Pro, **Umbre77**, ****Siria**** Potter, ****Big app, ****Cécé**** Johnson, **Chen****** (alias Sarah)( je ne sais pas combien il en reste exactement ! Désolée), ****Fran-fran (tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre !), ****Hermiona292 (pour ma réponse, va voir les reviews de ta fic… ! ^__^), **Kochka**, ****Sanchèse, ****Solar, ****Meg (merci pour ton avis mais, finalement, je n'en ferai pas…), ****Melepha, **Lyrashin**, **Hermione 2005**, **Tiffany** (tiens, je viens de me rendre compte que tu étais toujours parmi les premières à reviewer mes chapitres, même si, pour être exacte, tu es la première review la plupart du temps ^__^)**_

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne cette fois ! Si c'est le cas, signalé le moi et j'me rattraperai au chapitre prochain !

            Sinon, comme toujours :

**_Le Disclaimer _**: Rien n'est à moi (à part l'histoire et quelques personnages) mais à JKR...!

**_Titre_** : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe

**_Auteur_** : Cécilia

**_Chapitre _**: 24- Un jour de l'an mémorable… VIVE LA REVOLUTION CHEZ LES POTTER… ! Le combat Elizabeth et James VERSUS Franck est lancé (les paris sont ouverts) ! Et oui, comme vous l'aurez deviné, la situation va dégénérer chez les Potter…, et Sirius, Remus, Lily et Harry comptent les coups (lol) ! Sinon, le fameux jour de l'an et la façon dont la soirée va se terminer pour le petit couple… ^__^

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic… alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

            Céc.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapitre 24 : Jour de l'an mémorable******

            «- Allez, Boulie, viens-là !

             - Elle ne s'appelle pas Boulie mais Neige… ! rétorqua Harry.

             - Non, c'est Boule de Neige… ! riposta Sirius.

             - Mais son surnom c'est Neige… ! insista Harry. N'est-ce pas jolie minette… ? »

            La petite chatte blanche miaula et vins s'installer sur les genoux de l'adolescent.

            «- Décidément, Patmol, tu n'as pas de succès avec les chats ! se moqua Remus.

             - Tu peux parler… ! » riposta Sirius, visiblement vexé. 

            Un peu plus tard dans la journée, tous trois étaient assis par terre, dans la chambre de James, en compagnie de Gaïa, qui paressait sur le lit de son maître, et du chat de Lily. Remus allait répliquer mais des coups frappés à la porte de la chambre le coupèrent dans son élan.

            Avant que l'un d'eux ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit sur Franck. Aussitôt, Gaïa laissa échapper un miaulement contrarié et jaillit comme un diable de sa boite et se planta devant le sorcier, le poil hérissé.

            « Visiblement, les sentiments de James pour son père s'en ressente sur le comportement de Gaïa ! » murmura Sirius à l'adresse de Remus qui acquiesça discrètement.

            Mais l'adulte ne prêta guère attention au félin tigré et s'intéressa aux trois adolescents qui l'observaient avec étonnement.

            « Où est James ? »

            Les trois garçons échangèrent un bref regard et haussèrent les épaules.

            « On ne sait pas, Mr Potter… ! » répondit, calmement, Sirius.

            Franck haussa un sourcil, à l'étonnement général, puis tourna brusquement les talons et quitta la pièce. Gaïa se calma aussitôt, alors que les adolescents se levaient d'un bond (à la plus grande contrariété de Neige).

            «- On doit prévenir Cornedrue… ! s'écria Sirius. Son père n'est pas idiot…, il doit se douter de quelque chose… ! Je suis prêt à parier qu'il va directement à la chambre de Lily… !

             - Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? On ne pourra pas arriver avant lui… !

             - Pas dit… ! répliqua Harry en se ruant vers le balcon. Vous d'eux, essayez de trouver un moyen d'occuper Franck… ! »

            Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard.

            «- Je veux bien moi, mais comment ? demanda Remus.

             - Ben… ! commença Sirius. Eh, je crois que j'ai une idée ! » ajouta-t-il en souriant, en apercevant le félin tigré.

* * * * *

            Sirius sortit en trombe de la chambre, tenant un Gaïa plutôt contrarié par la peau du cou, pour apercevoir Franck un peu plus loin. L'Auror ne semblait pas vraiment de très bonne humeur….

            « Gaïa… ! Va protéger ton maître… ! » souffla Sirius, en déposant le chat.

            Le félin miaula, interloqué.

            « Cherche James, allez ! » insista Sirius.

            Semblant finalement comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui, le chat s'élança dans le couloir, à la suite de Franck, alors que Sirius regagnait la chambre de son meilleur ami.

* * * * *

            Un miaulement strident retentit dans le couloir et Franck se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir le chat tigré s'arrêter devant lui, le poil hérissé, le dos rond, grondant légèrement.

            « Je commence à croire que quelque chose ne va pas avec ce chat… ! commenta le sorcier. Et qu'on me cache quelque chose que je vais me faire un point d'honneur de découvrir… ! »

            Disant cela, il attrapa rapidement un Gaïa surexcité par la peau du cou, ignorant les griffes de l'animal qui se plantèrent dans un de ses bras.

            « Toi, tu aurai intérêt à revoir tes priorités… ! gronda Franck à l'attention du chat qui miaula en retour. Retourne dans la chambre de James ou je me vais me faire un plaisir de m'occuper, personnellement de ton dressage… ! »

            Sur ce, il reposa, sans ménagement, le chat qui miaula d'un air contrarié mais repartit sans demander son reste. Franck s'en désintéressa et reprit sa route vers l'endroit où il pensait bien trouver son fils.

            « Vous vouliez me voir, père ? » 

            Le sorcier se retourna, pour découvrir l'adolescent qui surgit dans le couloir, juste derrière lui.

            «- Ah, James… ! commenta Franck, vaguement surpris. Et bien je me demandais où tu étais… !

             - Ben…, j'étais… !

             - Eh, Jamsie ! Tu tombes bien… ! » s'écria la voix de Sirius.

* * * * *

            Sirius, Remus et Harry courraient vers le père et le fils.

            «- Gaïa fait des siennes dans ta chambre ! résuma Harry en arrivant à leur hauteur.

             - Ah…, ok, j'arrive tout de suite… ! Désolé père mais il y a urgence… ! »

            Sur ces mots, James se hâta de battre en retraite, suivit par ses amis, et regagna sa chambre où Gaïa les accueillit, parfaitement calme, avec enthousiasme en sautant dans les bras de son maître et en ronronnant alors que ce dernier le caressait derrière les oreilles.

            «- Merci pour votre aide, les gars ! lança, finalement, James en souriant à ses amis.

             - Tout le mérite revient à Harry… ! répliqua Sirius. Mais, la prochaine fois, attends que ton père ne soit pas là pour compter fleurette à Lily… ! »

            James sourit tout en adressant un regard reconnaissant à Harry qui ne pû s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il venait de faire… !

* * * * *

_flash-back_

_            « Accio Nimbus 1700 ! » s'écria Harry une fois dehors._

_            Presque aussitôt, ledit balai arriva à sa hauteur et Harry s'élança dans les airs. Il ne tarda pas à atteindre la fenêtre qu'il cherchait et s'immobilisa avant d'y jeter un œil. Il grimaça._

_            « Bon…, je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ! soupira-t-il. Alohomora ! »_

_            La fenêtre s'ouvrit et le bruit suffit à tirer les deux adolescents qui se trouvaient dans la chambre de leurs…occupations._

_            «- Harry ? s'étonnèrent-ils en chœur, en s'écartant précipitamment, aussi gênés l'un que l'autre._

_             - Désolé de vous interrompre mais, James, ton père te cherche… ! On lui a dit qu'on ne savait pas où tu étais mais il vient par ici… ! »_

_            James et Lily pâlirent._

_            «- Booon ! Dans ce cas, on passe au plan B… ! marmonna James._

_             - C'est à dire ? s'inquiétèrent Harry et Lily, qui remettait de l'ordre dans sa tenue._

_             - L'improvisation la plus totale… ! répliqua James en souriant, avant d'embrasser rapidement sa petite-amie._

_             - Soit prudent… ! murmura-t-elle._

_             - Ne t'inquiètes pas… ! assura-t-il avant de se glisser par la fenêtre et s'installer, tant bien que mal, derrière Harry qui repartit aussitôt. Dépose-moi trois fenêtres plus à droite… ! lâcha, vivement, James. De là, je pourrais rejoindre discrètement le couloir et rattraper mon père à temps… !_

_             - Tu crois que ça va marcher ?_

_             - Un Nimbus 1700 va, tout de même, bien plus vite que mon père. Voilà, on y est… ! »_

_            Harry redressa son balai à hauteur d'une fenêtre ouverte._

_            « Merci ! » souffla le Maraudeur en s'engouffrant par la fenêtre._

_            Harry repartit aussitôt et regagna la chambre de James où Sirius et Remus l'attendaient avec inquiétude._

_            «- Alors ? s'enquit Sirius._

_             - Ils étaient "occupés"… ! commenta simplement Harry, tout en apercevant Gaïa se glisser dans la pièce. Mais on ferait mieux d'intervenir…, au cas où… ! »_

_fin du flash back_

* * * * *

            Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés, sans incident notoire. Bien que la préparation, par courrier, de leur fête occupait une partie du temps des adolescents, ils passaient la plus grande partie de leur temps dans le jardin, à jouer au Quidditch (sans parvenir à mettre Lily sur un balai), à se lancer dans des batailles de boule de neige sans merci, bref, à s'amuser… Et cela sans aucune interférence de Franck Potter qui passait ses journées dans son bureau… En fait, les adolescents ne le voyaient qu'aux repas, et ils ne s'en portaient pas plus mal… Pourtant, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ce calme relatif n'allait pas durer, à en croire la façon dont son père observait Lily… 

            Et il eut la confirmation de ses doutes, à la fin du dîner… 

            « James, j'aimerai te voir à mon bureau… tout de suite, et seul ! » lança, Franck en quittant la table.

            L'adolescent, prit au dépourvu par cette soudaine requête, jeta un regard interrogateur à sa mère qui lui fit discrètement signe d'obéir. Il soupira, résigné et quitta la salle à manger, non sans un dernier regard à ses amis. Le père et le fils gagnèrent, en silence, le bureau de Franck qui referma la porte derrière lui. 

            James resta silencieux, immobile au milieu dans cette pièce où il n'était venu qu'à de rares occasions…, et il n'en avait jamais gardé de bons souvenirs…, si bien qu'il se mit, instinctivement, sur la défensive, jetant un bref regard à la vaste pièce confortablement meublée…

            « Assis-toi, James ! » suggéra son père.

            L'adolescent rejeta la proposition, restant obstinément à la même place. Franck haussa un sourcil mais n'insista pas, installé à son bureau, et se contenta de fixer son fils avec sa sévérité habituelle.

            « J'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas partis sur de bonnes bases, toi et moi, James ! » commença, finalement, Franck, brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans le bureau.

            L'adolescent resta silencieux, un peu surpris par cette entrée en matière.

            « Tu n'as pas l'air de m'apprécier beaucoup et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, du fait que je n'ai pas souvent été à la maison ces dernières années ! » continua Franck, avec son impassibilité caractéristique.

            James fronça les sourcils, se demandant où son père voulait en venir, mais persévéra dans son mutisme.

            «- C'est pourquoi je t'ai accordé une certaine tolérance jusqu'à présent… ! Tu as été assez libre de tes gestes jusqu'à présent… ! Je veux dire, contrairement aux autres familles de Sang-pur, tu as bien plus de liberté que les autres jeunes de ton âge…, à commencer par le fait que tu n'es pas soumis à un quelconque mariage arrangé, comme ça devrait être le cas…, tu as les amis que tu veux…, bref, je me suis montré assez magnanime… ! Cependant, je voulais mettre certains points au clair avec toi…, au sujet de tes fréquentations !

             - Nous y voilà ! » songea James.

            Mais il garda le silence, se contentant d'attendre.

            « Passe encore pour ta bande d'amis… ! poursuivit Franck. Je veux bien fermer les yeux pour les bêtises que tu fais, quoi qu'en dise ta mère, à Poudlard avec Sirius, Remus et Peter…, et je suppose aussi désormais avec Harry… ! Mais en ce qui concerne cette jeune fille moldue… ! »

            James se tendit encore plus qu'il ne l'était jusqu'à présent.

            «- Il semblerait que ta mère l'ait prise en affection mais là n'est pas la question… ! Je voudrais surtout te parler de tes relations avec cette jeune fille… ! Je sais pertinemment que tu es à un âge où on s'intéresses beaucoup… disons, aux représentants du sexe opposé… ! Néanmoins, je ne veux pas que tu continues à t'intéresser à cette jeune moldue… !

             - Elle est la meilleure sorcière de l'école… ! protesta James.

             - Peut-être, mais elle a des origines purement moldues… ! répliqua Franck en fronçant les sourcils. Et tu devrais avoir honte qu'une fille comme elle puisse être meilleure que toi en cours…, alors que tu es issu d'une famille au Sang-pur qui accumule depuis des centaines d'années bons nombres de connaissances sur le monde magique… !

             - On croirait entendre Malefoy… ! commenta, calmement, James, les bras croisés. Lily est une sorcière après tout… ! Et s'il est vrai que, les premières années, je n'appréciais pas vraiment qu'elle puisse me battre dans la plupart des matières, j'ai, depuis un moment, réalisé que, ainsi, elle montrait à tous qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir des origines prestigieuses pour réussir… ! Et que Dumbledore a eu raison de donner une chance aux jeunes sorciers comme elle en leur donnant accès à une scolarité à Poudlard… !

             - James… ! commença Franck, sur un ton d'avertissement.

             - Jusque là, j'ai toujours bêtement fait tout ce que vous attendiez de moi, père… ! J'ai toujours eu de bonnes notes, j'ai été Préfet, puis Préfet-en-Chef, je suis le Poursuiveur principal et le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor… et là, vous voudriez aussi me dicter ce que je dois faire de ma vie sentimentale ? Ca, jamais… !

             - Alors, c'est bien ce que je pensais…, tu aimes cette moldue… ! le coupa sèchement son père.

             - Oui, et alors ? Je l'aime et contre ça, vous ne pouvez rien y faire… !

             - C'est une honte, James ! Tu n'as, en aucune façon, le droit de ruiner les années de pureté du sang de la lignée Potter… ! Tes ancêtres doivent se retourner dans leur tombe… !

             - Et que faites-vous de mes sentiments, hein ? Tout ce qui vous intéresses, père, c'est l'honneur d'un simple nom de famille… ! Vous ne vous êtes jamais intéressé à moi jusque là et voilà que tout d'un coup… ! s'écria James, avant de s'interrompre brutalement et repartir sur un autre sujet. J'en ai rien à faire d'être un descendant de Godric Gryffondor, ou d'être un Potter… ! Ca ne m'empêche pas d'aimer qui je veux… !

             - Oh, si, justement… ! riposta Franck. Le fait que tu sois un Potter t'oblige à épouser au moins quelqu'un qui a des origines sorcières… !

             - Et si je m'y oppose… ? le défia James. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire… ? Me frapper ? Me déshériter ? Me consigner à vie dans ma chambre… ?

             - Tais-toi, petit insolent ! » le coupa brutalement Franck.

            Le ton avait été si dur que James s'interrompit.

            « Je t'interdit de traîner avec une moldue, c'est clair ? Je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu ne l'approches plus, ou tu auras à faire à moi… ! Désormais, je m'occuperai de ton cas, moi-même ! Maintenant, hors de ma vue, et que je ne te prenne plus à fréquenter des personnes d'origines aussi déshonorantes… ! »

            James voulu répliquer mais se ravisa. Si son père voulait jouer à ce petit jeu…, alors ils seraient deux…

            « Oui…, "père" ! » ironisa-t-il, les yeux brillants d'une colère froide.

            Sur ce, il tourna les talons, quitta le bureau et claqua violemment la porte derrière lui, montrant ainsi clairement sa désapprobation. Il entendit son père le rappeler, sûrement pour le sermonner de sa conduite, mais il fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et gagna le salon où il supposait trouver les autres.

            « Il peut dire ce qu'il veut, je n'en ai rien à faire… ! Je ne le laisserai pas dicter ma conduite plus longtemps… ! Qu'il aille au diable… ! » marmonna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur, bien décidé à ignorer l'ordre de son père. 

            Cependant, sa colère disparue comme par enchantement dès qu'il entra dans le salon, où se trouvaient, effectivement, les autres, et sourit à Lily qui, l'ayant aperçu, lui adressait un regard interrogateur. Il rencontra, au passage, le regard de sa mère qui fronça les sourcils, se doutant de ce qui avait pû se passer.

            Cette dernière prit alors la parole.

            « Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous occuper dans la chambre de James, plutôt que de rester ici ? » suggéra-t-elle en se levant.

* * * * *

            James, adossé à un mur, écoutait machinalement ce qui se disait dans le bureau de son père. Ayant laissé les autres dans sa chambre, il était revenu dans le coin, pour surprendre une discussion, plus qu'animée, entre ses deux parents. Le bureau de son père était sensé être insonorisé, mais le fait que la porte ne soit qu'entrebaîllé lui permettait de suivre l'altercation qui s'y déroulait. Etrangement, il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà entendu ses parents se disputer.

            « Tu te ranges de son côté, Lizzie ? »

            La voix glaciale de son père fit frémir l'adolescent. C'était vraiment la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler à sa mère de la sorte.

            «- En effet… ! rétorqua, l'air contrariée, sa mère. Au risque de te déplaire, je dois bien dire que je ne partage pas du tout ton opinion sur ce sujet… !

             - Lizzie…

             - Franck… ! le coupa-t-elle à son tour. Tu es bien trop borné… ! Laisse-le vivre sa vie… ! Il l'aime, c'est amplement suffisant, non ?

             - Lizzie… !

             - Non, il n'y a pas de Lizzie qui tienne… ! Pour une fois, c'est toi qui va m'écouter, Franck… ! Lily est une jeune fille bien…, et très douée en cours, selon James… !

             - Peut-être, mais, il n'empêche qu'elle n'est pas une sorcière de pure souche… !

             - Et alors ? s'écria Elizabeth. Cesse de faire une fixation sur ces traditions d'un autre âge, Franck… ! Regarde où ces histoires de sang pur ont menés les Malefoy…, ou les Rogue… ! A servir Voldemort… !

             - CA N'A STRICTEMENT RIEN A VOIR, LIZZIE ! hurla Franck, perdant, visiblement, son sang-froid.

             - Si, justement… ! Mais tu es trop têtu pour le reconnaître… ! James n'est pas du tout comme toi, Franck… ! Si tu avais été un peu plus souvent à la maison, tu l'aurai remarqué… !

             - J'aurai pû t'empêcher de lui farcir la tête avec ces idioties… !

             - Il AIME cette jeune fille… ! C'est son cœur qui en a décidé ainsi…, pas ses idéologies… ! Il l'aime et rien, pas même toi, ne pourra l'en faire démordre… ! Il est prêt à te tenir tête…, quoi qu'il lui en coûte… ! Je sais que tu es frustré par la façon dont Voldemort vous tient en échec, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te défouler sur ton fils… !

             - Je ne reconnais pas comme mon fils  quelqu'un qui déshonore de cette façon ma famille… ! »

            Il y eut un long moment de silence.

            « Très bien…, si c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses… ! commenta, calmement, apparemment déçue, sa mère.

             - Qu'est-ce que… ? Que vas-tu faire… ? s'étonna Franck, perplexe.

             - Tant que tu t'obstineras, je ne te laisserai pas ruiner la vie de mon fils… ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

            James réalisa trop tard que la conversation était ainsi close, en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Sa mère semblait contrariée mais elle ne sembla pas surprise de le voir là et ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de refermer la porte, avant de lui faire signe de la suivre.

            «- Tu ferais mieux d'éviter ton père dans les jours à venir, James ! murmura-t-elle.

             - Tu crois que ça va s'arranger ?

             - Honnêtement…, non ! Ton père est terriblement borné… ! Et puis, Rome ne s'est pas bâtie en un jour… ! Il faudra beaucoup de temps à ton père pour se faire une raison…, pour remettre en cause ses idéologies… ! Ton père a un point de vue bien trop limité, c'est tout… ! Il faut juste le laisser mariner et il se calmera un peu… !

             - Je savais bien qu'il réagirait comme ça… ! C'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas lui en parler… !

             - Tout le monde n'a pas le même état d'esprit qu'Albus Dumbledore… ! Il pensait que tout le monde à le droit de tenter sa chance…, raison pour laquelle il a, une fois directeur, permis à ces enfants dotés de pouvoirs magiques et issus de familles moldues d'entrer à Poudlard… ! Le collège ne serait pas le même sans lui… ! Quoi qu'il en soit, tu aurais été bien obligé de lui en parler un jour, à ton père, non ? »

            James haussa les épaules.

            «- En tout cas, j'aime Lily et je me moque de se qu'il pense… ! Il ne m'empêchera pas d'être avec elle… ! Il n'a qu'à me déshériter s'il le veut… !

             - Jimmy… ! soupira sa mère. Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dit…, tu es simplement en colère… ! intervint-elle, calmement. Ecoute, n'y pense plus et va plutôt aller t'occuper de tes invités, d'accord ? »

* * * * *

            Malheureusement, dès le lendemain, la situation s'aggrava pour l'adolescents. Lily ayant passé l'après-midi dans sa chambre à faire ses devoirs (au grand dépit de James), les quatre garçons avaient optés pour une petite séance de vol… Vers dix-huit heures, alors qu'ils revenaient du jardin, la bonne humeur des garçons retomba en voyant leur amie quitter le bureau de Franck Potter, l'air effondré.

            « Lily… ? » s'inquiéta James en se ruant vers elle.

            A la plus grande surprise de l'adolescent, mais aussi des trois autres, elle le gifla sans aucune raison apparente. Décontenancé, il recula.

            « Je te faisais confiance… ! s'écria-t-elle. Et toi tu… ! JE TE DETESTE ! »

            Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et quitta les lieux, sous le regard médusé des garçons qui étaient trop stupéfaits pour réagir.

            «- Euh… ! C'est une impression ou j'ai raté quelque chose ? commenta Sirius, interloqué.

             - Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? s'étonna Harry. James, ça va ? ajouta-t-il en remarquant le teint livide de son ami.

             - Il… Il n'a quand même pas osé… ? souffla ce dernier, les yeux brillants de colère.

             - James… ? Qu'est-ce qui… ?  s'inquiéta Remus.

             - James, qu'est-ce que tu vas… ? commença Sirius.

             - Réglez des comptes avec mon père… ! » déclara son ami, en gagnant le bureau de l'intéressé, sous le regard dubitatif des trois autres.

* * * * *

            Sans même prendre la peine de frapper, James ouvrit violemment la porte qui heurta durement le mur. Franck, penché sur un parchemin, à son bureau, ne marqua pas le moindre tressaillement et leva son visage impassible vers l'arrivant.

            «- Où sont donc passées tes bonnes manières ? lâcha-t-il froidement.

             - Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? répliqua, durement, l'adolescent.

             - Pourrai-je savoir de qui tu parles… ?

             - Vous savez très bien de qui je veux parler, père… ! Lily est sortie, à l'instant de votre bureau et m'en veut pour une raison que j'ignore… ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT ? »

            Franck esquissa un petit sourire satisfait qui aurait quelque peu surpris James s'il n'avait pas été aussi furieux.

            «- Au moins, elle obéit aux ordres, elle ! commenta Franck.

             - Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? insista l'adolescent.

             - Il me semblait pourtant avoir été assez clair, non ? Je ne veux pas que tu fréquentes des Moldus… ! 

             - Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? répéta James, les yeux brillants de colère.

             - Je lui ai simplement fait comprendre que tu n'avais pas à traîner avec une fille comme elle ! » répliqua nonchalamment Franck, en s'intéressant à nouveau à ce qu'il fait avant l'irruption de James.

            Mais celui-ci, accusant le coup, n'était pas décidé à en rester là. Tremblant de rage, il s'avança et s'empara du parchemin qui se trouvait sur le bureau et le jeta négligemment au sol.

            «- Maintenant, vous allez peut-être m'écouter… ! lâcha, froidement, James, alors que son père relevait les yeux vers lui.

             - Je ne veux pas que tu fréquentes des filles aux origines aussi déplorables ! Fin de la discussion ! Maintenant, sors de ce bureau… !

             - Non ! riposta James. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me dire qui je dois fréquenter ou pas…, et encore moins qui je dois aimer ou pas… ! J'aime Lily et je n'en ai rien à faire qu'elle soit d'origine moldue ! Je l'aime, c'est tout… !

             - Ne dis pas ce que tu t'apprêtes dire, James ! l'avertit, d'un ton dur, son père.

             - Je me fiche de ce que vous en pensez, je l'aime et rien ne m'en fera démordre ! Rien… ! Pas même vos opinions… ! Je ne veux plus suivre vos idéologies… ! Je suis peut-être un Potter mais je suis avant tout une personne qui a des sentiments que je ne peux renier… ! Je refuse d'être un simple Potter parmi tant d'autre, de rentrer bêtement dans le moule de votre intolérance, père… ! Je ne vous laisserai plus me dicter ma conduite…. !

             - Tais-toi… !

             - Non, je ne me tairai pas… ! Pas après avoir oser vous attaquer directement à Lily…, et dans mon dos en plus de cela… ! Elle appartient, comme vous et moi, à la communauté sorcière…, elle est une sorcière à part entière, et cela quelques soit ses origines… ! Et si j'en viens à faire ma vie avec elle, je le ferai… sans aucune hésitation…, quoi que vous puissiez en penser… ! Jamais je ne vous permettrait de lu faire du mal, de la blesser comme vous avez très certainement dû le faire… !

             - Tu es la honte de la famille, James… ! Tu déshonore ton nom, celui de tes ancêtres… et veux ruiner, par ton égoïsme des années de sacrifices… ?

             - Ce n'est pas moi qui suis égoïste, père… ! C'est vous… ! Vous ne voyez que votre intérêt personnel…, que rester un nom honorable… ! Mais cessez de vous voiler la face, père… ! Désormais la quasi-totalité des familles sorcières, non seulement en Grande-Bretagne mais aussi dans le monde entier, ont du sang moldu dans leur lignée…, mais cela ne les rend pas pour autant moins respectables… ! poursuivit James. Vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'aimer qui je veux et de faire ce que bon me semble de ma vie… !

             - Sors d'ici, immédiatement, ou je te déshérite !

             - Je ne bougerai pas d'ici… ! cingla James, les bras croisés, les yeux brillants d'une détermination farouche. Quoi que vous puissiez me dire ou me faire ne suffira pas à me faire taire… ! Lily compte plus pour moi que tout l'or du monde… ou que vos beaux parlers… ! Je déteste la façon dont vous vous efforcez de diriger ma vie, père… ! Je VOUS déteste !

             - Je vais t'apprendre à respecter tes aînés… ! répliqua, durement, Franck en se levant.

             - Franck, je t'interdit de le toucher… ! intervint, froidement, une voix sur le seuil de la porte.

             - Lizzie, n'en rajoute pas… ! Ce n'est pas le moment… ! riposta le concerné.

             - Oh si, c'est le moment… ! J'en ai assez de te voir te défouler sur ton fils sans rien dire… ! rétorqua-t-elle en s'interposant entre son fils et son mari. James, sors d'ici veux-tu ? »

            L'adolescent voulu répliquer mais se ravisa et quitta vivement les lieux, n'ayant pas le cœur à protester à cet ordre de sa mère, et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, ignorant, délibérément, Sirius qui se trouvait pourtant dans le couloir, et sans apercevoir aucune trace de Lily. Son cœur se serra à cette simple pensée. Gaïa, semblant sentir que son maître n'était pas d'humeur, alla se réfugier dans la salle de bain, alors que l'adolescent se laissait choir sur le balcon, adossé à la rambarde.

            «- Je le hais, je le hais ! Il n'avait pas à me faire ça… ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! s'écria-t-il, une fois seul.

             - James…, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arrangeras les choses… ! »

            L'intéressé, tressaillit pas releva à peine les yeux vers son meilleur ami qui se tenait devant lui.

            «- Mon père a tout foutu en l'air… ! se désespéra James. Lily m'en veut et ne veut plus m'adresser les paroles… à cause de lui… !

            Elle a juste été blessée par ce que ton père a dû lui dire…, tu la retrouveras ta Lily, ne t'inquiète pas… ! Parole de Sirius Black… !

             - Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr… ? grommela James, la tête entre les mains.

             - Je ferai tout pour que vous reveniez ensemble… ! lança, fermement, Sirius, en s'asseyant à côté de son ami. Et Remus et Harry sont du même avis que moi…, sauf qu'ils ont compris quelque chose avant moi… !

             - Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont compris avant toi ?

             - Et bien…, tu vois, au début, je crois que j'étais un peu jaloux… ! J'avais peur de perdre mon meilleur ami… ! Je craignais que, quand tu serais avec Lily, tu passerai moins de temps avec nous… ! Mais j'ai finalement compris ce que ma jalousie m'empêchait de voir… ! Si tu es heureux avec elle… et bien, mon devoir de meilleur ami est de tout faire pour que tu sois heureux… ! »

            James fixa son ami.

            «- Tu étais vraiment jaloux du fait que je passais tant de temps avec Lily… ? s'étonna-t-il.

             - Je crois… !

             - Alors… ? C'est pour ça que tu étais aussi râleur ces derniers temps… ?

             - Je suppose… ! » concéda Sirius.

            James sourit.

            « Sirius, j'aime Lily, de tout mon cœur… ! Mais toi, tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami, quoi qu'il advienne… ! Tu es comme un frère pour moi et notre amitié est l'une des choses qui comptent le plus pour moi… ! »

            Sirius sourit à son tour puis James retroussa sa manche gauche, révélant une longue marque blanchâtre qui s'étalait sur toute la longueur de son avant-bras. Sirius sourit à nouveau et fit de même, révélant une marque similaire.

            «- Tu t'en souviens ?

             - Comme si c'était hier… ! approuva Sirius.

             - Et tu te rappelles de ce qu'on s'était dit ce jour-là ?

             - Bien sûr… ! confirma  Sirius en souriant un peu plus largement. "_Toujours ensemble dans le bonheur…_

_             - Toujours ensemble dans la souffrance et le malheur…_

_             - Et si nous venions à être séparés… !_

_             - Nous finirons toujours par nous retrouver…_ !" conclut James en souriant. Rien ne gâchera notre amitié, mon vieux Patmol, tu en as ma parole ! »

            Il y eut un moment de silence, alors que tous deux rabaissaient leur manche.

            «- Où sont Remus et Harry ? demanda, finalement, James.

             - Avec Lily… ! Ils la calment… avant que tu n'ailles la voir… ! Après tout, Harry sait y faire avec elle… !

             - Je sais… ! acquiesça James en souriant. Comme la fois où elle est venue te gifler, par exemple… !

             - Par exemple ! » concéda Sirius en souriant également, mais avec mauvaise grâce.

            James perdit brutalement son sourire et s'assombrit.

            «- Je ne veux pas la perdre, Sirius ! Je ne veux pas la perdre à cause de mon père !

             - Tu ne la perdra pas, Jamsie… !

             - Tu as notre parole ! »

* * * * *

            Les deux sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour apercevoir Harry et Remus qui se tenaient devant eux, l'air amusé.

            «- Vous n'étiez pas sensé être avec Lily ? s'étonna James.

             - Ben, on en viens… ! On était avec elle mais ta mère nous a fait décamper… en nous faisant remarquer que c'était une conversation…"entre filles"… ! commenta Harry en esquissant une légère moue qui fit sourire les autres.

             - Ma mère est avec Lily ?

             - Effectivement… ! » confirma Harry.

            Un autre moment de silence s'instaura entre eux. 

            «- Je vais aller la voir… ! décida, au bout d'un moment, James.

             - Tu ferais bien… ! approuva Harry. Mais, tu sais, ton père lui a vraiment brisé le cœur… ! ajouta-t-il.

             - Je m'en doute… ! grommela James en se levant.

             - Et…, elle aurait aimé que tu lui en parle…, que tu lui explique la situation…, avant qu'elle ne soit confronté, directement au problème…, autrement dit ton père… ! ajouta Remus.

             - Il n'est plus mon père… ! Il ne l'a jamais vraiment été…, du moins, pas de mon point de vue… ! rétorqua, sèchement, James. Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, je vais essayer de réparer les dégâts… ! continua-t-il. Au fait, où est Lily ?

             - Regardes un peu par là-bas ! » répondit Remus en souriant, et en désignant le jardin.

            James obtempéra et sourit.

            « Ok, merci ! » 

            Sur ce, il se pencha par dessus la balustrade du balcon qu'il finit par enjamber, sous le regard de ses amis.

            « Je vois que tu préfères prendre ta…"sortie de secours" ! » plaisanta Sirius.

            James sourit et disparu de leur vue. Les trois autres se hâtèrent de se pencher par dessus la balustrade, juste à temps pour voir leur camarade descendre le long du mur.

            «- Franchement, ce gars là ne cessera de m'étonner… ! observa Sirius. Escalader ce mur ce n'est déjà pas une partie de plaisir…, mais le descendre… ! La seule fois où j'ai essayer de le faire, ben…, je me suis retrouvé un peu plus brutalement que prévu, par terre… !

             - En d'autre termes, tu t'es cassé la figure… ! traduisit Remus, en souriant, alors que Harry éclatait de rire.

             - Alors que lui, il se fait la descente comme si c'était la chose la plus facile du monde… ! » grommela Sirius, alors que leur camarade atteignait "la terre ferme" et leur adressait un bref signe de la main.

* * * * *

            James, s'efforçant d'étouffer son anxiété, traversa le jardin et gagna le petit lac, où sa mère semblait en grande conversation avec Lily. En se rapprochant, il vit sa mère serrer la jeune fille contre elle, probablement pour la réconforter.

            Il se figea, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Au bout d'un moment, sa mère leva les yeux et, l'apercevant, esquissa un léger sourire, avant de murmurer quelque chose à Lily qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'écarta en s'essuyant les yeux. James, comprenant le sous-entendu assez explicite de sa mère, s'avança à nouveau, alors que cette dernière se levait.

            Elizabeth sourit à nouveau à son fils, avant de partir en direction du manoir. James inspira, puis décida de se lancer.

            « Lily… ! Ca te dérange si… ? »

            Elle répondit d'un signe de tête négatif, les yeux obstinément fixés sur la surface du petit lac. James vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille et un instant de silence retomba entre eux.

            « Je… ! » commencèrent-ils, en chœur.

            Tous deux s'interrompirent, embarrassés. 

            «- Vas-y commence ! suggéra James.

             - Non, toi d'abord… !

             - Ah ton, toi d'abord… ! Galanterie oblige… ! »

            Lily leva les yeux, rougis, vers lui et eut un léger sourire.

            « Vous, les garçons, vous ne parlez de galanterie que lorsque ça vous arrange… ! » se moqua-t-elle

            James sourit et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Lily grimaça et soupira.

            «- James, je suis désolée de t'avoir giflé, tout à l'heure… ! murmura-t-elle, en détournant à nouveau les yeux. Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je t'ai dit… ! C'est juste que… !

             - Tu n'as pas à te justifier… ! répondit, calmement, James. J'aurai dû t'en parler…, de mon père… !

             - Oui… ! confirma-t-elle avant de lever à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Tu sais…, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il m'a dit qui m'a fait le plus de peine…, mais le fait que…, toi, l'une des personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance, tu aies pû me cacher ça… ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ton père ne voulait pas que… ?

             - Je suis désolé, Lily ! Sincèrement… ! Je croyais bien faire en évitant de t'en parler… ! Tu avais déjà assez de soucis comme ça sans que tu aies à te soucier des à priori que mon père avait sur toi… ! Et je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à te parler en face… ! Mais il n'en a pas après toi personnellement… ! Il ne veut seulement pas que… je "fréquente" des Moldus ou des sorciers issus de ces familles… !

             - Le respect de la pureté du sang Potter, je suppose ! ironisa-t-elle.

             - Oui ! admit, avec mauvaise grâce, James. Mon père est… très traditionaliste… et il a des idées très arrêtées sur ce qui concerne les membres de la lignée Potter… ! ajouta-t-il, l'air sombre.

             - Mais…, dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu sortit avec moi si tu savais que ça énerverais ton père ?

             - Parce que…, je t'aime…, c'est tout… ! Et ça, mon père refuse de le comprendre ! Tu es formidable, Lily, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je me fiche totalement de tes…origines ! répliqua, simplement, James. 

             - Je t'aime aussi, James ! Mais… c'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes, simplement à cause de moi… !

             - Il peut continuer à me menacer autant qu'il veut, je m'en fiche ! riposta James. Et puis, d'ici quelques mois, j'aurai dix-huit ans et je serai totalement libre de mes décisions…et il n'aura plus son mot à dire… ! »

            Lily garda le silence puis soupira douloureusement.

            «- Est-ce que tu me pardonnes, pour la gifle… ?

             - Bien sûr… ! C'est déjà oublié… et pardonné ! » assura-t-il en souriant et en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

            Elle sourit à son tour et vint se blottir contre lui.

            «- En y repensant, c'est un peu, en quelque sorte, une grande marque, d'amour, non ? reprit-elle au bout d'un moment.

             - De quoi ?

             - Ben que tu sortes avec moi, malgré ton père… ! Je veux dire, si tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment, tu n'aurais pas pris le risque de subir les foudres de ton père… !

             - Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines Lily… ? Bien sûr que je t'aime vraiment… ! Je te l'ai déjà bien assez prouvé, non ? Et pour mon père, il se trouve juste que je n'apprécie pas l'idée qu'il se fait de toi et ça, je ne peux pas le laisser faire sans rien dire ! Et puis, lorsqu'il s'en prend à toi…, il s'en prend aussi à moi par la même occasion… ! »

            Lily sourit et se serra un peu plus contre lui, alors qu'il l'enlaçait étroitement.

            «- Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais provoqué une véritable révolution chez toi… ! lâcha-t-elle, finalement.

             - C'est bien possible… ! Mais c'était nécessaire… ! répondit James. Et je le referai autant de fois qu'il le faudra… !

             - Je ne t'en demande pas tant, tu sais… ! observa-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

             - Pour toi, je suis prêt à tout, ma Lily jolie ! » murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

            Elle sourit brièvement et se redressa pour déposer un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami qui sourit et vint lui rendre la pareille.

            « Et si on rentrait ? » suggéra-t-il finalement, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

            Elle hésita un bref instant et acquiesça. Sur ce, il se releva et lui tendit la main qu'elle accepta avec plaisir, pour la remettre debout. Cela fait, il ne lâcha pas sa main, nouant étroitement leurs doigts, et l'embrassa à nouveau.

            « Je t'aime, Lily, n'oublie jamais ça, d'accord ? »

            Elle sourit et tous deux regagnèrent le manoir Potter, main dans la main.

            Le reste de la soirée fut relativement calme, du fait que Franck ne se soit plus manifesté, au plus grand soulagement des adolescents.

* * * * *

            La journée du 31 décembre s'écoula tout aussi tranquillement, Franck s'étant absenté pour régler les derniers détails de sa "soirée d'affaire"… ! Les Elfes de Maison s'affairant dans le Manoir en vue de la soirée qui allait s'y dérouler, les adolescents préfèrent, une fois de plus, passer leur journée dans le jardin. Mais, en début d'après-midi, Sirius s'absenta en déclarant qu'il allait régler les derniers détails de la soirée et qu'il reviendrait lorsque tout serait prêt. Mais, Franck étant revenu vers 17 heures, les adolescents s'étaient réfugiés dans la chambre de James et en profitèrent pour se préparer pour la soirée.

            « Eh, Jamsie… ! »

            Les adolescents cessèrent la partie de bataille explosive à laquelle ils avaient commencés à jouer.

            «- On dirait que Sirius est là ! observa l'intéressé en se levant pour gagner le balcon et se pencher par dessus la balustrade… pour découvrir, en contrebas, Sirius en compagnie d'une bonne partie des membres de sa famille, ayant plus ou moins leur âge…

             - Déjà là, Sirius ? ironisa-t-il. Il est déjà 20 heures je te signale… !

             - Je sais… ! riposta ce dernier. Mais on a eu un petit contre-temps… ! ajouta-t-il, en jetant un regard noir à Pollux qui leva les yeux au ciel et prit un petit air innocent, alors que James éclatait de rire.

             - Je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'il est allé faire… ! commenta James, amusé.

             - Vaut mieux pas… ! grommela Sirius. Alors, vous êtes prêts… ?

             - Depuis le temps qu'on vous attend, bien sûr qu'on est prêts… ! confirma James. Attendez-nous devant l'entrée, on vous rejoint tout de suite… ! »

* * * * *

            Les quatre adolescents descendirent et se glissèrent dans l'entrée, rencontrant au passage quelques invités de Franck qui saluèrent aimablement les adolescents. Harry fut quelque peu surpris en apercevant, parmi eux, un visage familier… qui n'était autre qu'un Maugrey Fol Œil nettement moins couturé que dans ses souvenirs (ce qui paraissait quelque peu normal, non ?), mais il revint à la réalité alors que les quatre jeunes quittaient la maison.

* * * * *

Ils sortirent sur le perron dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, où Sirius et compagnie les attendaient, et contournèrent la maison pour emprunter un chemin escarpé qui serpentait entre les landes sauvages. Le chemin était étroit et tortueux et ils avançaient les uns derrière les autres en plaisantant joyeusement. Seuls James et Lily, qui fermaient la marche, s'étaient arrangés pour rester côte à côte en se tenant la main. Après plus d'un quart d'heure de marche, James resserra un peu plus la main de Lily qu'il n'avait pas lâchée depuis leur départ.

« Regardes ! » dit-il doucement à l'oreille de la jeune fille en l'obligeant à se retourner.

Lily resta sans voix. Ils avaient gravit une première colline et le paysage qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux était splendide. Les lumières du village en contrebas scintillaient à la lueur de la lune et la campagne enneigée frémissait doucement au gré d'une brise légère. Les cheminées des maisons minuscules, encore éclairées des guirlandes lumineuses de Noël, lâchaient des volutes de fumée blanche et l'on devinait l'ambiance chaleureuse des familles réunies autour du repas du nouvel an. La beauté du spectacle invita les deux adolescents à se serrer un peu plus l'un contre l'autre et ils contemplèrent la vallée aux allures de carte postale sans un mot.

«- C'est mon petit secret, avoua James à voix basse en sentant frémir Lily à ses côtés. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je venais souvent ici, je m'asseyais par terre et je restais des heures entières à attendre le coucher du soleil. Aujourd'hui il est un peu tard pour ça mais, un jour, il faudra que tu voies ça… !

 - C'est magnifique, murmura Lily dans un souffle.

 - Eh, les amoureux ! vous venez ? lança Sirius en regardant le jeune couple d'un air amusé.

 - Oh, j'avais presque oublié pourquoi on était là ! dit James en revenant à la réalité. Celui-là, il n'a pas son pareil pour casser une ambiance romantique ! »

Lily ne répondit pas et plongea son regard d'un vert intense dans les yeux du jeune homme en lui adressant un sourire complice. Ils reprirent leur chemin et rejoignirent les autres.****

 - Ah ! mais qui voilà ? plaisanta Orion. Les tourtereaux qui pensaient pouvoir nous fausser compagnie ! »****

Les moqueries allaient bon train et le petit groupe entreprit l'ascension d'une autre colline. Ils descendirent enfin dans une vaste clairière où les premiers arrivés attendaient les retardataires. Harry fut surpris de découvrir l'immense étendue enneigée où rien n'annonçait qu'une fête allait s'y dérouler. Remus, qui fut le premier à remarquer son étonnement, s'approcha de lui.

«- On n'est pas tout à fait arrivé ! lui expliqua-t-il à voix basse. Nous avons l'habitude de nous réunir dans un lieu incartable…un peu comme Poudlard. Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

- Oui, répondit Harry qui commençait à comprendre. Je me disais aussi… ! »

Plusieurs adolescents se rassemblaient déjà et tous formèrent rapidement une sorte de ronde en se tenant par la main tandis que Véga, Sélénite et Alizée (une amie de Véga) disposèrent des pierres, qui dégageaient une douce lumière ambrée, à l'extérieur du cercle et se joignirent aux autres.

« Tout le monde est prêt ? » demanda Sirius.

Des murmures d'approbation parcoururent le cercle.

« Bon, alors qui veut prononcer l'incantation ? » reprit-il. 

            Un mouvement enthousiasme parcouru le cercle, alors que quelques adolescents se proposaient, sous le regard à la fois intrigué et attentif de Harry et Lily qui en "novices" de ce genre de cérémonial, se contentaient d'attendre la suite des évènements, tandis que Procyon, Lyra, Clara (une cousine de la demi-sœur d'Alizée, d'après ce que Harry en avait comprit), Pollux et Alénora (la fille d'une grande-tante de la sœur d'une des tantes de Sirius) s'éclaircissaient la gorge avant de réciter, en chœur, ladite incantation :

"_Réunis ce soir en ce lieu simple et pur_

_Nous invoquons la magie du plus profond des siècles_

_Par les temps passés, présents et futurs_

_Qu'elle nous montre la voie que nous voulons connaître._"****

Un souffle de vent s'éleva de nulle part et un chant mélodieux parcourut la clairière tandis que les pierres dégageaient une intensité lumineuse intermittente de plus en plus puissante, comme si elles étaient animées d'une vie soudaine. Puis, tout s'arrêta subitement et Harry vit apparaître un sentier tracé par une multitude de feux follets qui flottaient à quelques centimètres du sol. Ils apparurent d'abord tout près du cercle et d'autres se formèrent à leur tour en serpentant à perte de vue.

«- Sésame a parlé ! lança Sirius en brisant le cercle et en s'engageant sur le sentier, bientôt imité par les autres.

 - Le sentier n'apparaît jamais au même endroit, expliqua Remus à Harry. Et il ne va jamais dans la même direction. Viens ! »

Harry, bouche bée, suivit les autres sans un mot et tous reprirent leur chemin en continuant leurs conversations enjouées. Après une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent aux pieds d'un gigantesque dôme d'un blanc opaque où l'on voyait s'animer à l'intérieur les silhouettes des adolescents qui finissaient de mettre en place les derniers préparatifs. Le dôme se fendit en une porte à l'approche du petit groupe et tous entrèrent à l'intérieur. Une douce chaleur emplissait l'atmosphère et le froid de l'hiver ne semblait pas pouvoir pénétrer ce lieu enchanteur. Une multitude de petites fées lumineuses, à peine plus grandes que des pétales de roses, voletaient gaiement sous la voûte protectrice. Elles offraient la seule source de lumière dans le dôme et remplaçaient avec originalité les étoiles qu'on ne pouvait apercevoir.

« Ce sont des fées des bois ! annonça Lily à Harry qu'elle venait de rejoindre. Elles sont nombreuses dans la région, seulement il faut être patient pour les surprendre dans leur milieu naturel car elles sont très discrètes ! »

De longues tables recouvertes de nappes blanches offraient de nombreux plats, des gâteaux, des friandises et des coupes de fruits. Des éclats de rires résonnaient de toutes parts et tous ceux déjà présents vinrent accueillir chaleureusement les nouveaux venus.

Un groupe d'adolescent, installé dans un coin, jouait des airs aux rythmes endiablés sur des violons, un peu à la manière des Pipe-Bands irlandais, alors que d'autres marquaient le tempo avec des cuillères placées dos à dos qu'ils faisaient claquer sur leurs genoux. Quelques enfants formaient des farandoles, d'autres dansaient autour d'un feu de camp magique, au centre du dôme, qui ne dégageait aucune fumée et semblait s'alimenter sans aucune intervention. Un peu plus loin, deux longues rangées de filles et de garçons avançaient et reculaient les uns vers les autres dans une série de petits pas de danse compliqués, les mains posées sur leurs hanches.

            « Bienvenue à notre petite fête de fin d'année… ! » lança, joyeusement, James.

            Le petit groupe s'avança. Au même instant, Arcturus, un des cousins de Sirius qui avait été chargé de préparé la fête, grimpa sur une estrade aménagée à l'autre bout du dôme.

            « Et voilà enfin ceux à qui nous devons la brillante idée de faire cette fête aujourd'hui ! lança-t-il joyeusement, d'une voix magiquement amplifiée. Alors, offrons leur donc un accueil digne de ce nom et…que la FÊTE COMMENCE REELLEMENT ! »

* * * * *

            La soirée était déjà bien avancée et l'ambiance était vraiment à la fête. La musique prit soudain un rythme plus dynamique que jusqu'à présent, alors que Sirius, Remus, Harry, James et Lily discutaient de tous et de rien avec Arcturus et Orion, assis à l'une des tables.

            « Trop génial… ! J'adore cette musique… ! s'exclama Sirius en se levant d'un bond, alors que son cousin et son frère filaient déjà sur la piste de danse. Allez, venez ! »

            Il attrapa Remus par un bras et James de l'autre, ce dernier entraînant Lily à sa suite. Harry, lui, resta bien sagement à sa place, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de danser.

            «- Allez, viens Harry ! lança James, en revenant vers lui, en compagnie des autres.

             - Euh, non merci… !

             - Allez… ! C'est la fête… ! On est là pour s'amuser… ! Allez viens ! le pressa Sirius.

             - Euh, non, c'est bon… ! Je ne sait pas danser… !

             - Bah allez, on n'a pas une telle occasion tous les jours… ! insista Sirius.

             - Il n'y a pas besoin de savoir danser… ! certifia Remus. Pour faire ça, il suffit de… suivre le mouvement… ! Tu verras, c'est facile… !

             - Et puis, on ne bougera pas d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas dit oui… ! précisa James.

             - Eh… ! protesta Sirius. J'veux danser moi… !

             - Et bien, faudra voir ça avec Harry… ! rétorqua James en souriant. Parce qu' je te promet qu'aucun de nous n'ira sur la piste tant que Harry ne viendra pas… ! »

            Sirius écarquilla les yeux, constatant que son ami ne plaisantait pas…

            « HARRY… ! Tu peux pas me faire ça… ! s'écria-t-il. Je t'en supplie, Harry, viens avec nous… ! J'adore cette chanson… ! »

            Harry ne put réprimer un éclat de rire face au ridicule de la situation.

            «- Bon, ça va, tu as gagné… ! Mais je ne viens que parce que tu me fais vraiment pitié… ! céda-t-il en se levant.

             - OUAIS… ! »

            Sur ce, Sirius l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna vivement vers la piste, suivit par les autres.

* * * * *

            Le petit groupe d'adolescents, les joues rosies, quitta, joyeusement la piste de danse. Sirius et Harry se laissèrent choir, une fois encore, à l'une des tables.

            «- Tu vois, tu ne t'en tirais pas si mal que ça, Harry ! commenta Remus en souriant, tout en prenant des Bièraubeurres. 

             - Je dois admettre que c'était plutôt amusant… ! concéda Harry, amusé. Merci, Remus ! ajouta-t-il en prenant avec reconnaissance la bouteille qu'il lui tendait.

             - Ca tu l'as dit… ! Tu vois qu'on a eu raison de te forcer la main pour venir danser avec nous et… ? Eh, où est-ce que vous allez comme ça, tous les deux… ? s'exclama soudain Sirius, en se levant d'un bond, en voyant James et Lily s'éloigner discrètement.

             - On va faire un tour… ! répliqua son meilleur ami.

             - On n'est pas assez bien pour vous c'est ça ? riposta Sirius, faisant mine d'être offensé.

             - Bien sûr que non ! rétorqua James. On va juste prendre l'air… !

             - Ouais, ouais, c'est ça… ! » grommela Sirius en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise.

* * * * *

            L'un contre l'autre, James ayant passé un bras autour de la taille de sa petite-amie, tous deux marchaient, sans un mot, s'éloignant un peu plus du lieu des festivités.

            « Lily…,

             - Oui… ? répondit-elle aussitôt, levant les yeux vers lui.

             - Tu te rappelles que, il y a quelques mois, tu m'avais demandé si je croyais en l'amour aveugle et passionnel de Roméo et Juliette ?

             - Euh, oui bien sûr… ! Pourquoi ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

             - Et bien, tu vois, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur la question ces derniers temps et, tout compte fait, je crois qu'il est possible d'aimer quelqu'un au point de tout donner…, même sa vie…, pour cette personne… ! Quand Juliette parlait de renier son père et rejeter le nom qu'il lui a transmis, je n'aurai jamais crû qu'une telle chose puisse vraiment arriver… ! Mais, tu sais, désormais, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui représente tout pour moi… qui n'a rien de comparable à un nom… à une tradition ou à une renommée… ! Rien de tout ça n'a d'importance…, contrairement à l'amour ! Ton amour vaut plus pour moi que tout l'or du monde…, et, quoi qu'en dise mon père, il ne pourra pas m'empêcher de t'aimer… ! Alors oui…, je suis prêt à tout abandonner pour toi…, je donnerai même, sans aucune hésitation, ma vie pour toi s'il le fallait… ! ajouta-t-il, soutenant le regard troublé de Lily.

             - Oh…, James… ! murmura-t-elle en venant se serrer contre lui. Je ne t'en demande vraiment pas tant… ! ajouta-t-elle en levant à nouveau les yeux vers lui, sans quitter son étreinte et en souriant légèrement. Mais tu crois vraiment que ton père mettrait ses menaces à exécutions ?

             - Le connaissant…, oui… ! Mais, je m'en fiche, tu vaut plus pour moi que tout l'or du monde… !

             - Même plus que le Quidditch ? plaisanta-t-elle.

             - Même plus que le Quidditch… ! » assura-t-il avec aplomb.

            Lily sourit, amusée, et vint prendre possession des lèvres de son petit-ami, ce à quoi il répondit avec plaisir, resserrant son étreinte pour la rapprocher de lui.

            «- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Lily jolie ! murmura-t-il finalement, lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent.

             - Je t'aime tout autant, James… ! » répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

            Tous deux restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. De l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ils entendirent que, au dôme, les autres jeunes avaient établis un compte à rebours qu'ils scandaient à voix haute…

            «- Il est bientôt minuit… ! commenta James.

             - Oui… ! On devrait peut-être rejoindre les autres, non ?

             - Pourquoi ? On est bien là…, rien que tous les deux, non ? »

            Elle lui répondit par un petite sourire.

* * * * *

            « CINQ… ! QUATRE… ! TROIS… ! DEUX… ! UN… ! VIVE LA NOUVELLE ANNEE ! »

            Des cris, des acclamations, des embrassades…, et la musique repartit de plus belle…

            «- Tiens, j'aurai pensé que James et Lily seraient revenus pour l'occasion… ! commenta Remus.

             - Bah, ils doivent être…occupés…, dans leur coin… ! plaisanta Sirius. N'empêche, j'aimerai bien savoir où ils sont passés.

             - Ils ont quand même le droit d'avoir un peu d'intimité non ? répliqua Remus.

             - Je suis du même avis que Remus… ! acquiesça Harry. Et si on retournait danser… ?

             - Oh oh ! On dirait que Harry n'est pas dans son état normal… ! plaisanta Sirius. Mais mieux vaut en profiter… ! »

            Sur ce, il attrapa ses deux amis par le bras et les entraîna vers la piste de danse.

* * * * *

            Minuit passé, James et Lily étaient tous deux allongés, sur le dos, l'un à côté de l'autre dans une petite clairière enneigée, à bonne distance du lieu où se déroulait la soirée. Le ciel, clair et dégagé, était constellé d'étoiles. Aucun d'eux ne disait mot, perdus dans leurs pensées. Finalement, ce fut Lily, la tête posée contre l'épaule de son ami, qui brisa le silence, dans un léger soupir.

            «- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit aussitôt James.

             - Oh, rien… ! C'est juste que, en regardant les étoiles, je me demandait… ! Tu sais, une croyance moldue dit que quand les gens meurent, leur âme devient une étoile qui reste là, pour guider ceux qu'ils aimaient du temps où ils étaient encore parmi nous… ! C'est pour cela que certaines étoiles nous paraissent plus brillantes que d'autres… ! Tu crois que c'est vrai… ?

             - Je ne sais pas… ! Mais, dans ce cas, ça irai à l'encontre de ce que le professeur Sinistra nous enseigne depuis notre première année à Poudlard… ! plaisanta-t-il.

             - Oui… ! admit la jeune fille en souriant. Non, sérieusement, James… !

             - Eh bien, franchement, je ne sais pas… ! Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question de savoir ce que l'on devenait après la mort… ! Mais j'imaginais plutôt que les défunts finissaient dans…une espèce de… paradis, ou un, truc du genre… !

             - Et… ? Tu crois que, dans ce cas, sorciers et Moldus sont ensemble… ?

             - Ben oui… ! Sûrement… ! Après tout, on est tous humains, qu'on ait des pouvoirs magiques ou non… ! » commenta-t-il, avec conviction, tout en entourant sa compagne de ses bras.

            Le silence revint entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'une étoile filante, traverse brièvement le ciel, avant de s'éteindre.

            «- Il faut faire un vœu… ! murmura Lily.

             - Pardon… ? Tu disais… ? demanda James, en sortant de ses pensées.

             - Ben, quand on voit une étoile filante, il faut faire un vœu… !

             - Encore une tradition moldue… ?

             - Oui… ! »

            Un nouveau silence revint.

            «- Alors, et si tu me disais ce que c'était comme vœu… ?

             - Eh, Lily, en principe un vœu, ça ne se dit pas… ! la taquina James. Petite curieuse… ! Je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte d'être trop curieuse… ! »

            Sur ce, il s'écarta légèrement d'elle, juste assez pour pouvoir passer au dessus d'elle, les genoux de part et d'autre de sa taille pour l'empêcher de bouger, et commença à la chatouiller.

            « Non, James… ! Arrête ! s'écria-t-elle, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire. Arrête, je te dis… ! »

            Il s'interrompit tout de même, mais resta au dessus d'elle, ses mains, clouant ses bras au sol. Il eut un petit sourire rusé.

            «- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'était mon vœu… ? lança-t-il, en plongeant son regard dans les yeux verts et brillants de son amie.

             - Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas dire son vœu… ! rétorqua-t-elle, avec malice.

             - Ben, j'ai souhaité qu'on soit toujours ensemble, quoi qu'il advienne… ! Qu'on fasse notre vie ensemble et que rien, pas même la mort, ne puisse nous séparer… ! continua-t-il.

             - Sacré programme… ! le taquina-t-elle. Et tu crois vraiment que… ? »

            Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que leurs lèvres se rencontraient, dans un tendre baiser qui en disait long sur leurs sentiments respectifs. 

            «- On devrait rejoindre les autres, à présent… ! lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment.

             - Déjà ? s'étonna-t-elle.

             - Je ne veux pas me laisser tenter… ! » répliqua-t-il simplement en se levant et en tendant la main à la jeune fille pour l'inviter à faire de même.

            Mais elle resta assise dans l'herbe, interloquée.

            « Te laisser tenter… ? Mais par quoi… ? »

            Il rougit légèrement.

            «- On est rien que tous les deux… ! lâcha-t-il finalement en haussant les épaules en guise d'explication et je ne veux pas faire de…euh…bêtises, dirons nous… !

             - Oh ! commenta Lily, réalisant le sous-entendu et en rougissant légèrement à son tour, toujours assise dans l'herbe. Dis, à ce sujet, c'est vrai que les garçons pensent à ça toutes les cinq secondes ? »

            James vira au rouge écrevisse.

            « Tu poses de ces questions, toi, je te jure… ! J'en ai aucune idée mais ce n'est pas mon cas… ! répliqua-t-il. Bon, on y va ? » continua-t-il en lui tendant toujours sa main.

            Lily haussa un sourcil et esquissa un petit sourire.

            « D'accord, tu as gagné…, je te suis… ! » commenta-t-elle en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait… avant de le tirer vers elle.

            James, pris au dépourvu, perdit l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long dans la neige, sous le rire léger de Lily.

            «- Je t'ai eu… ! lança-t-elle, joyeusement.

             - Je commence vraiment à croire que nous avons une mauvaise influence sur toi, Lily… ! » riposta-t-il, en souriant néanmoins, alors qu'elle lui sautait dessus, pour le maintenir au sol. 

            Elle se contenta de lui répondre par un petit sourire provocateur, avant de l'embrasser. 

            « Maintenant, on peut rejoindre les autres… ! » lâcha-t-elle en se remettant debout.

* * * * *

            «- Ah, vous revoilà, tous les deux ! s'exclama Remus en souriant en les apercevant.

             - On commençait à se poser des questions ! ajouta Harry, amusé.

             - On n'avait juste besoin d'être un peu…seuls ! répondit simplement James, un bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie. Où est Sirius ? ajouta-t-il, jetant un regard autour de lui.

             - Oh…, là-bas ! répondit, distraitement, Harry, en désignant la piste de danse. Il essaie de… conclure…avec Alizée… !

             - Oh, il trompe ainsi ouvertement Amy ? plaisanta James.

             - Ben, aux dernières, Amy et Sirius ne sortent pas ensemble, non ? commenta Lily. Mais si elle vient à l'apprendre, elle ne va pas apprécier… ! »

            Elle s'interrompit, en voyant Alizée gifler, soudainement, Sirius.

            «- Ah bah, la pêche a été infructueuse… ! se moqua Remus, alors que James et Harry éclataient de rire. Pauvre Siri, il n'a jamais de chance avec les filles… ! ajouta-t-il en haussant volontairement la voix alors que ce dernier venait vers eux.

             - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Remi… ! riposta, innocemment, Sirius. Oh, mais qui voilà ? s'exclama-t-il en apercevant le petit couple qui s'était joint à eux. Vous daignez enfin nous rendre une petite visite… ? »

* * * * *

            Il était près de trois heures du matin lorsque James et Lily quittèrent, une nouvelle fois, leurs amis, et regagnèrent, tous les deux, le manoir Potter, où, visiblement, le dîner d'affaire de Franck n'était pas encore terminé. Les deux adolescents n'eurent donc aucun mal à se glisser discrètement à l'étage et à rejoindre la chambre de la jeune fille, où ils furent accueillis non seulement par Neige mais aussi…

            «- Gaïa ! Mais comment es-tu arrivé là, toi ? s'exclama James, surpris. 

             - Tu as dû laisser la porte de ta chambre ouverte… ! » suggéra simplement Lily en caressant la petite chatte blanche qui ronronna de contentement, dans les bras de sa propriétaire.

            Tous deux restèrent silencieux un moment, alors que James tentait de rattraper son qui, prenant un malin plaisir à embêter son maître, était allé se réfugier sous le lit, au plus grand amusement de Lily, alors que James râlait contre le félin tigré qu'il parvint finalement à attraper par la peau du cou.

            «- Dis, James… ! commença, finalement, Lily, en déposant Neige sur le lit. Je… je… ! Tu voudrais pas rester dormir avec moi ce soir ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, en rougissant légèrement.

             - Bien sûr… ! accepta-t-il en se tournant vers elle, tenant toujours le chat par le cou. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

             - Oh non… ? C'est juste que… ! 

             - Pas de problème ! Je ramène ce petit malin dans ma chambre et j'suis à toi… ! » déclara-t-il, avant de quitter la chambre.

            Il réapparut dix minutes plus tard, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui, avant de venir s'asseoir sur le lit de la jeune fille et passer un bras autour de ses épaules en l'embrassant rapidement au passage. Celle-ci semblait mal à l'aise.

            «- James…, tu es sûr que ça ne risque rien…, par rapport à ton père ?

             - Bien sûr… ! Mon père est occupé avec ses amis et il nous croit encore à notre soirée…, alors… !

             - D'accord…, mais je veux dire…, on a déjà faillit se faire prendre une fois… !

             - Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ce que je dorme avec toi…, sans aucune arrière pensée bien sûr… ! »

            Lily sourit et se leva tout en rassemblant distraitement ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.

            « Tu sais que tu es mieux avec les cheveux lâchés, Lily jolie ? » observa-t-il en caressant distraitement Neige qui était pelotonnée sur le lit.

            Lily se retourna vers lui et sourit.

            «- Peut-être… ! concéda-t-elle. Mais c'est plus pratique… !

             - Pourquoi ? » s'étonna James.

            Lily éclata de rire.

            « Décidément, vous les garçons, vous n'y connaissez rien… ! Les cheveux longs nécessitent bien plus d'entretien que les vôtres… ! Et autant tes cheveux en bataille ajoutent à ton charme, autant je ne tient pas à devoir passer deux heures à démêler les miens demain matin rien que pour tes beaux yeux… ! »

            James haussa un sourcil puis esquissa un petit sourire amusé.

            «- Ca t'inquiète tant que ça ? demanda-t-il finalement.

             - De quoi ?

             - Cette histoire avec… mon père… !

             -Et bien…, je ne tiens pas à t'attirer plus de problèmes que tu en as déjà avec lui… !

             - Lily… ! soupira-t-il en se levant et en l'enlaçant. Je te l'ai dit je ne sais combien de fois déjà ! Mon père ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer… !

             - Mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu pourrai regretter par la suite… !

             - La seule chose que je pourrai regretter serai de te perdre en me pliant aux ordres de mon père… ! Et ça, pour rien au monde, je ne le voudrais… ! »

            Disant cela, il l'embrassa sur le front, lui arrachant un faible sourire.

            «- Détends-toi ma petite fleur adorée… ! Tu es trop anxieuse… ! murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment. Ca ne risque vraiment rien, je t'assure… ! Et puis, si vraiment ça t'inquiète tant que ça, on peut laisser tomber… ! ajouta-t-il.

             - Non, je veux que tu restes avec moi… ! » souffla-t-elle en passant les bras autour de son cou et en l'embrassant. 

            L'étreinte de son petit-ami se resserrant autour de sa taille alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser suffit à détendre la jeune fille. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras que plus rien d'autre ne comptait à par eux deux… ! Elle se sentait même si bien que…

            « James… ! murmura-t-elle lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, venant niché son visage au creux de son cou. Et si on reprenait ce qu'on avait commencé, le soir où Harry nous avait interrompu… ? »

            Il s'écarta d'elle, surpris par sa requête, rencontrant son regard. Finalement, il esquissa un petit sourire.

            «- Il y a à peine cinq minutes, tu t'inquiétais au sujet de mon père…, et voilà que maintenant… ! la taquina-t-il.

             - Si tu m'assure que ça ne risque rien… ! répliqua-t-elle en venant se blottir à nouveau contre lui.

             - Je ne veux pas t'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit, Lily… ! On a tout notre temps, tu sais… ?

             - J'espère bien… ! » susurra-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement, passant à nouveau les bras autour de son cou.

            Le baiser se fit plus passionné alors qu'il l'attirait un peu plus contre lui, l'enlaçant étroitement, une de ses mains remontant lentement dans son dos, la faisant frissonner, alors qu'elle lui caressait doucement la nuque, le faisant frémir contre elle. Détachant ses lèvres des siennes, tout en continuant à laisser ses mains se balader le long du dos de la jeune fille, il déposa un léger baiser dans le cou de sa petite-amie qui se serra un peu plus contre lui en soupirant de contentement. L'adolescent continua donc à l'embrasser, avec plus d'insistance, dans le cou alors que ses mains glissaient jusqu'à ses hanches qu'il effleura légèrement, lui soutirant une légère plainte qui suffit à le rendre un peu plus entreprenant, alors qu'il revenait chercher ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé. 

            Elle le sentit lentement l'entraîner vers le lit, alors qu'elle resserrait sa prise autour de son cou, sur lequel elle se retrouva rapidement étendue, sur le dos, embrassant passionnément son compagnon, qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle, alors qu'il entreprenait de défaire, l'un après l'autre, les boutons du chemisier qu'elle portait pour l'occasion.

* * * * *

            Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, Lily se demanda un instant où elle se trouvait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle était toujours dans les bras de James. Les "évènements" de la soirée lui revinrent alors à l'esprit, la faisant sourire, tout en contemplant l'expression sereine de son camarade qui dormait paisiblement contre elle. Elle l'observa un moment, se demandant si elle ne rêvait pas, si tout cela s'était vraiment passé…, se demandant en quoi cela influerait sur leur relation.

            La pâle lueur du soleil hivernal s'infiltrait par la fenêtre, éclairant la pièce d'une lueur tamisée. 

« Il ne doit pas être plus de sept heures du matin ! » songea-t-elle, tout en se blottissant un peu plus contre le torse musclé de son petit-ami.

Se déplaçant légèrement entre les bras qui l'entouraient, elle déposa un léger baiser sur le front de son ami qui murmura imperceptiblement dans son sommeil et elle réalisa alors qu'il avait toujours ses lunettes… Sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, elle les lui enleva précautionneusement, et les posa délicatement sur sa table de chevet, avant de venir se serrer à nouveau contre James, savourant la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. Elle se sentait bien, entre ses bras, même lorsqu'il était endormi, elle se sentait protégée, mais surtout, aimée. Elle soupira de contentement et se serra un peu plus contre son compagnon, profitant de la chaleur de son corps, de son souffle tiède contre sa peau, heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés. Machinalement, elle parcouru du bout des doigts la longue cicatrice qui traversait l'avant-bras de son petit-ami, se demandant comme il avait pû se faire ça.

Au bout d'un moment, un peu à contre cœur, elle se déplaça à nouveau dans les bras de l'adolescent et lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il murmura quelque chose imperceptiblement et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Lily lui adressa son plus beau sourire avant de venir nicher, l'espace d'un moment, son visage au creux de son cou. Il sourit à son tour et l'attira doucement vers lui, pour l'embrasser affectueusement.

            «- Alors, ma petite fleure adorée, bien dormie… ? lui glissa-t-il, plongeant ses yeux sombres dans les siens en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

             - Avec toi, toujours… ! assura-t-elle, en effleurant son nez de ses lèvres, taquine, contemplant la lueur aimante qui animait la douce profondeur de ses yeux bleus nuit. Désolée d'avoir dû te réveiller… !

             - Ce n'était pas particulièrement désagréable… ! » souffla-t-il en l'enlaçant étroitement.

* * * * *

Tous deux restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce quelque part dans le manoir, une horloge retentisse, les ramenant à la réalité.

            «- Sept heures… ! marmonna l'adolescent, confirmant ainsi les suppositions de la jeune fille qui, sans quitter ses bras, tendit la main pour récupérer les lunettes qu'elle lui avait enlevé un peu plus tôt. Je ferai mieux de retourner dans ma chambre… ! ajouta-t-il, sans pour autant faire le moindre geste pour s'écarter de la jeune fille.

             - Oui, il faudrait… ! » approuva-t-elle, en se retournant vers lui et glisser les lunettes sur son nez, avant de se blottir à nouveau contre lui, visiblement peu décidée à le laisser partir.

            Tous deux restèrent, ainsi, une fois de plus, étroitement enlacés, puis James soupira et s'écarta à regret, non sans un autre baiser à sa petite-amie.

            «- Merci… ! murmura-t-elle.

             - Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il en récupérant ses vêtements.

             - Pour tout… ! » répondit-elle simplement.

            Il sourit et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

            «- C'est tout naturel… ! répondit-il, en rencontrant son regard vert. Je t'aime ma Lily !

             - Je t'aime aussi, James ! »

            Il lui sourit à nouveau et s'habilla rapidement, sous le regard amusé de la jeune fille qui ne pû s'empêcher de rougir, bien qu'elle ait eut l'occasion de le voir nu quelques heures plus tôt. Une fois revêtu, il se pencha une fois de plus vers elle qui était restée dans son lit, l'observant, appuyée distraitement sur son coude, ses cheveux retombant à présent librement sur ses épaules. Il l'embrassa brièvement.

            «- Finalement, tu vas devoir prendre le temps de démêler tes cheveux ce matin… ! plaisanta-t-il, en repensant à l'instant où, durant leur nuit, il avait, malicieusement, enlevé l'élastique qui retenait attaché les cheveux de l'adolescente.

             - Par ta faute… ! rétorqua-t-elle, sans réprimer pour autant un sourire.

             - Tu n'es pas si décoiffée que ça… ! commenta-t-il, alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou.

             - Hum… ! Dis, tu dois vraiment repartir… ? demanda-t-elle.

             - Je peux encore rester un peu… ! » concéda-t-il en souriant avant de revenir à ses côtés.

            Profitant de l'occasion, elle revint se blottir paresseusement contre lui, alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux.

            «- James… ?

             - Hum… ?

             - Comment t'es-tu fait cette cicatrice au bras ? demanda-t-elle, en levant les yeux vers lui.

             - Oh… c'est une longue histoire ! répliqua-t-il en souriant. Mais, pour te répondre, je devais avoir six ans… ! Je jouais au Quidditch avec Sirius, dans mon jardin… ! Ce jour-là, Sirius m'a proposé je ne sais plus qu'elle défi… ! Bien sûr, j'ai voulu relever ce fameux défi…, mais je… hum… je n'étais pas aussi adroit que maintenant et…ben, je suis tombé de mon balai… ! Après une chute d'une dizaine de mètres, je ne m'en suis sortit qu'avec un bras cassé… ! Sirius, se sentant coupable, est partit prévenir ma mère, mais pas avant s'être de lui-même, ouvert le bras pour, disait-il "partager ma souffrance"… ! Du coup, ma mère a dû nous emmener tous les deux à Ste Mangouste… ! Mais on en a tous les deux gardés la cicatrice…, et c'est comme ça qu'on a scellé notre amitié, lui et moi… ! »

            Lily acquiesça silencieusement, interloquée, et revint se blottir contre son petit-ami.

            « Bon, il va vraiment falloir que j'y aille car je suis sûr que la première chose que fera mon père en se levant sera de s'assurer que je sois bien dans mon lit… ! » grommela James, avant de déposer un bref baiser sur le front de la jeune fille et s'écarter d'elle qui, malgré sa déception bien visible, le laissa partir.

            James quitta la chambre, non sans un dernier regard à sa belle et parcouru discrètement le couloir silencieux pour regagner sa chambre. Visiblement, tout le monde dormait encore. Il se glissa vivement dans sa chambre…, pour découvrir tous les lits faits et la pièce déserte… Les autres n'étaient pas encore rentrés de la fête… James sourit, se demandant dans quel état il allait retrouvé ses amis. Mais cette absence avait aussi l'avantage qu'il n'aurait pas à justifier le fait qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit dans son lit…, mais plutôt dans celui de Lily… ! Il sourit rêveusement en repensant aux derniers évènements…, à leur première fois… Il secoua la tête et caressa rapidement Gaïa qui paressait sur son lit, avant d'attraper sa médaille qu'il avait laissé sur sa table de chevet la veille. Ses parents n'apprécieraient pas s'ils venaient à apprendre qu'il s'était séparé de sa médaille, ne serai-ce qu'une soirée. Il la remit et prit de quoi se changer avant de filer dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en sortit, une demi-heure plus tard, les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'en temps normal et encore humides, vêtu de propre, Gaïa bondit de son lit, alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait sur Sirius, suivit de près par Remus et Harry.

            « Ah, vous voilà, tous les trois ! s'exclama James, en prenant un air sévère, les bras croisés, en les faisant sursauter au passage. Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? »

            Sirius grommela.

            «- Oui, papa ! ironisa-t-il, en portant la main à sa tête. Et pourrai-tu éviter de parler si fort, j'ai mal à la tête… !

             - On a dû lui administrer une potion de décuvage… ! expliqua, discrètement, Remus. C'est à peine s'il tenait debout il y a encore moins d'une heure… ! »

            James haussa un sourcil, amusé, mais préféra se passer de commentaire.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Et voilà, fini ! Bon, ne sachant pas jusqu'où je pouvais aller avant que vous ne considériez cela comme un NC-17, g réduit au minimum… !

            Titre du chapitre suivant : reprise des cours

Sinon, réponse à **_Fleur de lys_** : 

_Bah, cette review n'est pas beaucoup moins longue que la précédente ^__^ D'ailleurs, merci encore ! Pour la dédicace, c'est ma façon de remercier ceux qui me font de si grosses reviews qui me font très plaisir, comme la tienne ! Pour le NC-17 j'ai finalement laissé tombé l'idée… ! ^__^ Si Harry fait semblant de ne pas savoir faire de Patronus, c pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne veut pas que les Maraudeurs voient son Patronus (en effet, ils reconnaîtraient aisément Cornedrue-Patronus et je te laisse imaginer le problème que ça aurait entraîné) ! C'est pour ça que Harry était anxieux, il avait peur de rater son "bâclage de Patronus"._

_Et oui, sur cette blague, Lily c jointe aux Maraudeurs… ! Et tout comme elle a une influence "responsabilisante" sur James, autant les garçons ont une influence "Maraudeuresque" sur elle… ^__^ Et puis, c'était l'occasion parfaite pour elle pour se venger des Serpentard… ! _

_            Oui, c sûr que si c'était Franck qui était entré dans le salon à ce moment-là plutôt que Elizabeth, ça aurai posé bien des problèmes… ! D'ailleurs, effectivement, Franck est obsédé par son boulot ! La relation Franck/James est assez particulière…, Franck considérant James plus comme un autre Potter parmi une longue lignée qu comme un fils qui aurai des sentiments, une personnalité bien à lui… ! Pour dire à son père d'aller se voir, dans ce chapitre, James n'en ai pas venu à cette extrémité mais, en tout cas, il va se rebeller face à son père !_

_            Pour le fait que Franck se soit pris les boules de neige, en fait, c'est venu par hasard… Franck devait arriver et les ados jouaient dans le jardin… ! Comment faire la transition ? Et bien que Franck se prenne des boules de neige dans la figure… (c basé sur une petite anecdote personnelle : On faisait les préparations de confirmation (il y a quatre ans) et ct un samedi par mois… ! Pendant le repas, les adultes nous laissaient dans une pièce où on piqueniquait, alors que eux étaient à l'étage…, au presbytère…, entre la partie "théorique" et la partie "religieuse" avec le curé qui arrivait entre temps… ! Et nous, on avait pris l'habitude de se faire des batailles de boules de papier aluminium ! Et il se trouve que, un jour, alors que nous étions dans une bataille plus virulente que de coutume, la porte derrière nous (les filles) c ouverte sur le curé, au moment où les gars lançaient des boules d'alu…qui ont atterris sur le curé… ! O__O… ! On s'en est tiré avec un bon sermon (d'autant plus lorsque l'un des adultes a découvert de la banane écrasée sur sa veste… ^___^ enfin passons) ! C de là que m'est venue l'idée des boules de neige sur Franck) !_

_            Et oui, Eole apportait effectivement des réponses d'Australie… ! Mais oui, effectivement, je vois James comme quelqu'un de plutôt intelligent… et d'attentif (après tous, si les Maraudeurs ont découvert le secret de Remus c pas pour rien…)_

_            Que veux-tu ? Sirius est ce qu'il est… ! Quelqu'un plutôt vif et plutôt direct et qui ne se souci pas beaucoup du "politiquement correct"… ! Il se défoule comme il peut, en commençant par réveiller ses amis à des heures impossibles et aller voir ce qui se passe dans la vie privée des autres… ! (même s'il aimerait pas qu'on lui fasse la même chose) !_

_            Pour les cadeaux de Lily, oui, elle a été gâtée… ! Pour leur premier Noël ensemble, James a tenu à marqué le coup !_

_            Pour le prochain chapitre, James et Lily vont pas y passer beaucoup de temps… ^__^_

_            Pour la voix, tu sais, franchement, je n'ai que quatre personnes qui, à ce jour ont trouvés la réponse…, dont deux qui on absolument voulu savoir et qui se sont triturés les méninges pendant une demi-heure avant de trouver… ! Je les ai bien fait mijoter avec des indices pas possible sur le chat… ! Et puis, les possibilités sont tellement vastes… (même si pour moi la réponse paraît évidente) ! Tu sais pour l'identité de la voix, tu n'auras pas à attendre l'épilogue (c pour le "pourquoi" de son intervention qu'on aura la réponse dans l'épilogue !) mais juste quelques chapitres ^__^ ! En fait, quand tu disais que ça ne pouvait pas être Godric…, c sur cette raison qu'il faut se baser, au contraire, pour trouver qui est la voix… ^__^ D'autant plus que je viens de découvrir que g mis un indice assez implicite dans le chapitre 18 !!! Pour ton idée, je suis toute ouïe… ! _

_            Ce qui me surprend c qu'on puisse recommander ma fic, c'est tout… ! Je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse apprécier ma fic au point de la recommander à quelqu'un, d'autant plus que, lorsque je me suis lancée dans cette fic, c'était surtout un moyen de passer le temps en attendant Harry Potter 5 !_

_            Enfin, pour le nombre de chapitre, la fic devrait faire, environ une quarantaine de chapitres… ! Je ne sais pas exactement…_


	26. Rentrée à Poudlard

            Coucou ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais je disjonctais grave sur ce chapitre…, qui m'a mit les nerfs à rude épreuve… ! Certains que j'ai rencontrés sur MSN pourront vous le confirmer ^__^ (d'ailleurs je les remercie pour leurs suggestions et leur aide) ! En plus de cela, j'étais déprimée par le chapitre 50 d'Albane, _les Korndrov_ (je fais de la pub ^__^) qui m'a fait détestée les persos que je préfère le plus… ! Enfin bref, gt tellement déprimée que j'arrivais pas à bosser mon chapitre et que j'ai menacée de ne plus faire de MAJ de ma fic… ! Visiblement, j'ai fait peur à **_Clem_** sur ce coup ^__^ 

            Sinon ce chapitre est dédié à ceux qui ont trouvés qui étaient la voix… (je ne les citerai pas pour éviter que les curieux aillent voir les reviews de ces personnes !) mais elles se reconnaîtront !

Ensuite, un **_gros_** merci, pour leur review, à : **_Fleur de lys_ (_non, ça ne me dérange pas…, alors va voir à la fin du chapitre pour la réponse à ta review… ^__^), _****Mimi-la-Pro, ****Diam, **Clem**(désolée, d'ailleurs, sur ce coup… ! Mais, comme tu peux le voir, g fait la MAJ de ce chapitre… ! Mais en ce qui concerne la prochaine… é__è), ****Myia** Black**[x2] (désolée, j'ai reçue ta review du chapitre 24 après la MAJ), **Lily-la-Tigresse**, ****Solar, **Kamala**, ****Angelina**** Johnson (alors, comment s'est passé le voyage en Allemagne ?), **Tiffany******, Melepha, ****Siria**** Potter qui ador ta fict (oui, c sûr que Franck semble adhérer aux propos de Voldie, mais j'pense que c un peu comme ça que pense les gens à qui le fait d'appartenir à une famille de Sang Pur fait prendre la grosse tête… ^__^), **Hermione2005** (oulà 77 fois : la Voilà !!!!), **Umbre77**, ****Cécé**** Johnson (alors, comment c'est passé le séjour en Allemagne ?), ****Relena, **Dia'**, ****Lilou, ****Vi, **Maria Potter**, ****Ranaé(Franck est comme il est) et **Big****** app **

**__**

            Sinon, comme toujours :

**_Le Disclaimer _**: Rien n'est à moi (à part l'histoire et quelques personnages) mais à JKR...!

**_Titre_** : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe

**_Auteur_** : Cécilia

**_Chapitre _**: 25 : Retour à Poudlard (_oui, g changé le titre du chapitre_ !) Un dernier aperçu des vacances chez les Potter… et le départ pour Poudlard… !

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic… alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

            Céc.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapitre 25 : Retour à Poudlard******

            Les vacances touchèrent rapidement à leur fin et il fallut bientôt envisager de regagner Poudlard… Les derniers jours de vacances s'étaient écoulés paisiblement, en dehors d'une nouvelle dispute entre James et son père qui avait mené à un accès de colère sans précédent d'Elizabeth et qui s'était conclut par le départ de Franck qui avait préféré abréger ses "vacances" pour retourner aussi sec au Ministère… alors que Sirius, Remus, Harry et Lily avaient toutes les peines du monde à calmer un James fou de rage dont une joue était anormalement rougie.

            Finalement, l'ambiance s'était détendue et les vacances s'étaient achevées tranquillement, au plus grand soulagement de tout le monde, malgré l'hématome qui persistait sur la joue de James, rappel permanent de ce qui s'était passé au lendemain de la nouvelle année qui "_commençait particulièrement bien_", comme l'avait fait remarquer, sur un ton quelque peu ironique, Sirius.

            Le jour du départ arriva donc finalement. Ce matin-là, James fut réveillé par sa mère qui lui adressa un léger sourire. 

            « Je te laisse le soin de la réveiller… ! » lui souffla-t-elle, avant de quitter la pièce.

            Un peu décontenancé et encore mal réveillé, il ne tarda cependant pas à se rappeler où il était et sourit légèrement. Prenant soin de ne pas réveiller la jeune fille qui dormait toujours, la tête contre lui, il tendit la main vers la table de chevet sur laquelle il avait posé ses lunettes la veille. Alors qu'il remettait machinalement ses lunettes, sa vision s'éclaircissant aussitôt, il prit conscience de ce qui se passait… ! Sa mère venait de le réveiller…, dans la chambre de Lily… ! Il rougit violemment à cette constatation mais se calma en se disant qu'ils n'avaient fait que dormir ensemble et que tous deux étaient vêtus… La jeune fille bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, ses cheveux soyeux venant chatouiller le bras de l'adolescent, le ramenant à la réalité du moment… Il allait bien falloir qu'il se décide à faire ce que sa mère lui avait suggéré…

            Il sourit et passa tendrement la main dans les cheveux auburn qui s'offraient à lui.

            « Lily jolie, murmura-t-il, avant de l'embrasser, tant bien que mal, sur le front. Il faut se réveiller… ! »

            Elle murmura imperceptiblement mais ouvrit les yeux, encore ensommeillée.

            « Bonjour, petite fleur de lys de mon cœur… ! » souffla-t-il affectueusement, lui arrachant un sourire, les mains sur sa taille délicate.

            Elle eut un petit sourire à cette appellation et l'embrassa en retour, avant de venir se blottir contre lui.

            « Bonjour mon Jimmy adoré ! » répondit-elle, en enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou.

            Depuis quelques jours elle avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler, quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, par le surnom que sa mère lui donnait mais autant il protestait quand il était employé par sa mère, autant il se passait de commentaire lorsque c'était elle qui y avait recours…

            Il sourit en retour et resserra son étreinte pour la rapprocher de lui.

            «- Désolé d'avoir dû te réveiller ma puce, mais il faut se lever… !

             - Déjà ? protesta-t-elle, en se serrer un peu plus contre lui.

             - Eh bien, Miss Evans, je vous rend paresseuse, ma parole ! » plaisanta-t-il. 

            Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le temps de lui tirer la langue.

            «- Vous êtes décidément bien puérile ce matin, Miss Evans… ! riposta-t-il, amusé.

             - Très drôle ! marmonna-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever… !

             - Moi non plus mais il va bien falloir sortir du lit avant que ma mère ne revienne voir ce qu'on fait… ! souffla-t-il.

             - Revienne ? s'exclama-t-elle, en levant à nouveau les yeux vers lui, en rougissant. Tu veux dire que… ?

             - Oui… ! Elle est passée il y a quelques minutes… ! concéda James. Mais elle m'a juste dit qu'elle me laissait le soin de te réveiller… ! »

            Lily soupira tout en se mettant sur le dos, quittant les bras de son petit-ami par la même occasion, et se passa la main sur le front.

            « Oh, seigneur… ! »

            James sourit.

            «- Ma mère ne dira rien… ! Et puis, après tout, nous n'avons… rien fait de particulier cette nuit… !

             - James ! Ta mère sait que nous dormons ensemble ! rétorqua la jeune fille, les mains sur le visage.

             - Et alors… ? Il n'y a pas de mal à ça… !

             - Mais… ! C'est… ! »

            James sourit à nouveau et vint au dessus de la jeune fille, ramenant le drap sur eux, avant de lui écarter doucement les mains, pour rencontrer son regard émeraude qui brillait d'une lueur embarrassée. Il sourit en lui effleurant la joue d'une main.

            «- Ce n'est pas grave, Lily jolie ! assura-t-il. Ma mère a été adolescente avant nous… ! Et puis, elle t'adore… ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle dise ? commenta-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

             - Je ne sais pas… ! C'est juste que…, c'est gênant… !

             - Ne te tracasse pas pour ça, ma Lily ! La connaissant, elle doit déjà nous imaginer faire notre vie ensemble… ! ajouta-t-il en riant.

             - Ca ne me dérangerai pas… ! répliqua-t-elle en souriant et en passant une main dans les cheveux en bataille de l'adolescent.

             - Moi non plus… ! Mais on a encore le temps de voir venir, non ? Pour l'instant, nous ne sommes que de pauvres petits élèves qui doivent se lever pour retrouver ce bon vieux Poudlard… ! » observa-t-il, avant de l'embrasser.

            La jeune fille y répondit avec plaisir, passant ses bras autour de son cou, alors qu'il s'étendait sur elle et qu'elle venait, machinalement, passer ses jambes autour des siennes. Les mains de l'adolescent se firent caressantes… comme quelques soirs auparavant…. Mais, sans crier garde, il roula sur le côté, l'entraînant naturellement dans son mouvement, de sorte qu'elle se retrouva au dessus de lui.

            «- Idiot ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

             - Ce n'était pas raisonnable de se laisser tenter ! répliqua-t-il en souriant, avant de l'embrasser un nouveau.

            - Ca fait des _galipettes_ de bon matin et ça se dit Préfets-en-Chef… ! intervint une voix moqueuse, les faisant tous deux tressaillir. Quel exemple… !

             - SIRIUS ! » s'écrièrent, en chœur, les deux adolescents, en sortant brutalement de sous les draps, pour découvrir le Maraudeur, adossé à la porte, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

            Mais il ne tarda pas à battre en retraite lorsque James lui lança à la figure la première chose qui lui venait sous la main…, autrement dit un oreiller… !

            «- Ah, celui-là, je te jure… ! Toujours bon pour casser l'ambiance… ! grogna James. Et il prétend être mon meilleur ami… ! Il ne perd rien pour attendre !

             - Maintenant on n'a plus le choix, on doit se lever… ! soupira Lily, en l'embrassant rapidement, en revenant à nouveau se serrer contre lui.

             - Oui… ! »

            Tous deux quittèrent, non sans regret, les bras de l'autre et se levèrent 

            « Je file me changer en vitesse et je reviens, pour t'aider à enfermer Angel et Neige, d'accord ? » lança-t-il, en l'enlaçant à nouveau et en l'embrassant brièvement.

            Elle acquiesça en souriant et se laissa choir sur le lit, dès qu'il eut quitter la pièce…, cette même pièce où, quelques nuits auparavant, ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre sans compter…, où ils n'avaient fait qu'un durant quelques merveilleux instants… ! 

            Une soirée qui resterait probablement à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire… ! Elle revoyait, même, très clairement le moindre détail de leur première fois…

            Décidément, les sorts contraceptifs étaient une merveille… bien moins contraignant que les méthodes moldue visant au même effet dont sa mère lui avait parlé trois ans plus tôt ! C'était si simple…, un unique sort à renouveler tous les mois et le tour était joué… ! Elle avait découvert ça par hasard, lorsqu'elle était en seconde année et bien que, à cette époque, elle n'y ait pas trouvé un grand intérêt, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir appris la formule ce jour-là… !

            Elle revint à la réalité lorsque Neige sauta sur ses genoux en ronronnant.

            « Désolée ma belle mais tu vas devoir regagner ton panier pour quelques temps… ! Et je ne pense pas que tu reverra Gaïa de sitôt ! » murmura la jeune fille en caressant la tête intelligente du félin.

* * * * *

            «- Corny… Tu l'emmène vraiment ?

             - Bien sûr… ! Ma mère insiste pour que je le prenne avec moi… ! » observa, nonchalamment, James.

            Après le petit-déjeuner et après avoir aidé, comme convenu, Lily, et essuyé quelques moqueries de ses amis (Sirius n'ayant, bien sûr, pas manqué de leur raconter, l'incident qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt), James avait calmé l'hilarité générale en annonçant qu'il emmenait Gaïa à Poudlard.

            «- Mais…, Cornedrue ! insista Remus. Ce n'est pas qu'on n'ait quelque chose contre ton chat mais…, tu ne crois pas que Queudver risque d'avoir quelques…petits problèmes avec Gaïa… !

             - Peter n'aura qu'à éviter de se transformer dans notre dortoir…, ça ne risquera rien… ! Et puis, maintenant que Neige est là…, il va avoir un compagnon de jeu…, et je suis sûr qu'il vous laissera tranquille… !

             - J'espère bien… ! grommela Sirius. Car mes bras s'en rappellent encore… !

             - Il vous tolère…, c'est déjà pas mal… ! objecta James. Et puis, de toute façon, je l'emmène…, ma mère y tiens particulièrement… ! »

* * * * *

            La voie 9 ¾ était pratiquement aussi bondée qu'à l'accoutumée, la plupart des élèves ayant préférés rentrer chez eux pour les fêtes. Si bien que le petit groupe d'adolescents se hâta d'aller réserver un compartiment…, ce qui ne fut pas particulièrement difficile grâce au statut de Préfets-en-Chef de deux d'entre eux… ! Tous les cinq revinrent ensuite auprès d'Elizabeth, qui les avait accompagnés, sur le quai.

            «- Merci beaucoup, Mrs Potter, de nous avoir invité pour les vacances… !

             - Mais de rien, les enfants ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous accueillir à la maison… ! assura-t-elle en souriant. Je regrette seulement que vous ayez dû subir… les crises de mon mari ! Quoiqu'il en soit, profitez bien de vos derniers mois à Poudlard… !

             - Comptez sur nous, Mrs Potter ! assura Sirius avec entrain.

             - Je n'en doute pas une seconde, Sirius… ! répliqua-t-elle, amusée. Mais ne faites pas trop de bêtises, tous autant que vous êtes, quand même ! Allez, dépêchez-vous de monter dans le train… ! » ajouta-t-elle alors qu'une voix annonçait le départ imminent du Poudlard Express.

            Sirius, Remus et Harry obtempérèrent, alors que James, serrant la main de sa petite-amie, s'attarda encore auprès de sa mère qui serra, brièvement, son fils contre elle.

            «- Je suis désolé que tu aies dû te fâcher avec…père… ! lança James.

             - Tu n'as aucune raison de te reprocher ce qui s'est passé, Jimmy ! certifia Elizabeth. Il était grand temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure avec lui… ! Et il n'avait pas à lever la main sur toi… ! Tu n'as fait que défendre tes opinions, et tu as très bien fait… ! »

            James sourit légèrement.

            «- Prends soin de toi, M'man ! reprit-il. Et ne t'en fait pas, je n'oublierai pas de t'écrire… !

             - Merci de te soucier encore de ta vieille mère ! plaisanta-t-elle.

             - Tu n'es pas vieille… ! protesta l'adolescent.

             - Je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire, mon chéri ! répliqua-t-elle en souriant. Fait attention à toi surtout… et n'en faites pas trop tous les deux… !  ajouta-t-elle, sur un ton assez explicite, à l'adresse des deux adolescents qui rougirent légèrement. Je sais que vous êtes assez sérieux pour ne pas prendre la chose à la légère mais…, on ne sait jamais… ! poursuivit-elle avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille. Lily, j'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance et je suis certaine que mon fils ne pouvait pas trouver meilleur parti que toi… ! lui souffla-t-elle en l'étreignant. Il risque d'avoir besoin de toi… ! Prends bien soin de toi, d'accord ?

             - Comptez sur moi, Mrs Potter ! assura l'adolescente, quelque peu troublée. Mais comment pourrai-je vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et pour m'avoir accueillie chez vous… ?

             - En prenant soin de mon fils, par exemple ! répondit Elizabeth en lui adressant un sourire complice. Et si tu pouvais en profiter pour lui inculquer quelques responsabilités supplémentaires… !

             - Eh ! protesta l'intéressé, alors que la jeune fille éclatait de rire.

             - Je ferai mon possible, Mrs Potter… ! » promit-elle en revenant auprès de James qui passa un bras autour de sa taille.

            Elizabeth sourit.

            « Vous feriez bien d'y aller, tous les deux… ! déclara-t-elle soudain. Je crois qu'il ne manque plus que vous… ! »

            Les deux adolescents ne purent qu'obtenir la confirmation de ce qu'elle venait de dire et se hâtèrent donc de monter dans le train, sous le regard amusé d'Elizabeth.

            « On se reverra aux vacances d'été ! » cria James, avant de fermer la porte du wagon où ils s'étaient engouffrés.

            Elizabeth esquissa un pâle sourire que son fils n'eut guère le loisir d'apercevoir…

            « Oui… ! Peut-être… ! » murmura-t-elle.

* * * * *

            « N'empêche, c'est peut-être plus utile que je le croyais d'avoir des Préfets-en-Chef parmi nous ! commenta Sirius, calé dans un siège du compartiment. On n'a pas eu le moindre problème pour obtenir un compartiment rien que pour nous… ! »

            Le train avait quitté King's Cross depuis déjà près d'une heure et Sirius ne cessait de répéter la même chose depuis…

            « Oui, Sirius, on sait ! Ce ne sera que la vingtième fois que tu nous le dit… ! » soupira James, les bras passés autour de la taille de sa petite-amie qui était blottie contre lui.

            Harry observait distraitement la scène, amusé, alors que Remus, assis près de la fenêtre du compartiment, somnolait, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

            « Elsa ! Amy ! » s'exclama Lily, en quittant les bras de son petit-ami qui protesta quelque peu, en apercevant ses amies, et en réveillant Remus au passage.

            Harry sourit, en assistant aux retrouvailles des trois jeunes filles, encore plus quand, après avoir salué tout le monde, Amy aperçu le collier que Lily portait au cou.

            « Oh, Lily ! Il est magnifique ! » s'exclama-t-elle, admirative.

            Lily eut un petit sourire.

            «- C'est James qui me l'a offert pour Noël… ! répondit-elle.

             - Et ben… ! s'étonna Amy. En tout cas, il n'hésite pas à faire des frais pour toi… ! ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Ca a dû lui coûter une petite fortune… ! continua-t-elle, avant de lever les yeux vers James. Tu es allé faire ça chez Orfévro, non… ?

             - Euh oui… ! approuva l'intéressé.

             - Et, juste par curiosité…, ça t'a coûté combien cette petite merveille… ? »

            James haussa les sourcils et esquissa un petit sourire énigmatique.

            «- Franchement, Amy, il a refusé de nous le dire, à nous qui sommes pourtant ses meilleurs amis…, alors il ne risque pas de te le dire, à toi… ! intervint Sirius.

             - En tout cas, il mérite vraiment sa réputation de meilleur bijoutier de Grande-Bretagne… ! reprit Amy, ignorant l'intervention de Sirius. Ils sont criant de vérité… ! On dit que chacun des bijou qu'il fait est unique… ! Qu'il n'y en a pas deux pareil… ! Et… !

             - Oh, mais ils sont à qui ces deux chats là ? s'exclama Elsa, interrompant ainsi son amie.

             - La blanche, c'est Boule de Neige…, je l'ai eu pour Noël… ! 

             - Et le tigré, Gaïa, est à moi… ! intervint James en quittant sa place pour passer un bras autour de la taille de sa petite-amie.

             - Ah, ben, pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais emmené à Poudlard ? s'étonna Elsa.

             - C'est un chat dressé pour assurer la protection de James… ! intervint, simplement, Sirius. C'est un véritable fauve quand il est question de la sécurité de son maître… !

             - A ce point-là ? s'inquiéta Amy. 

             - Oh oui ! confirma Sirius, l'air grave. Et je crois que vous aurez tout le loisir d'observer cette furie à l'œuvre quand vous vous risquerez dans notre dortoir durant les mois à venir… ! »

            Harry sourit devant l'air inquiet des deux jeunes filles.

            «- Euh, Lily… ! Rassure-moi, ton chat n'est pas dressé à te protéger j'espère ? s'enquit, soudain, Elsa.

             - Neige… ? Oh non, elle ne ferai pas de mal à une mouche… ! assura Lily. Mais je crois qu'il serait préférable d'attendre d'être à Poudlard pour vous la présenter… !

             - _Elle_ ? _La_ ? répéta Amy. Tu veux dire que c'est une chatte ?

             - Oui…, pourquoi ? demanda Lily, ne voyant pas trop pourquoi son amie se préoccupait d'un tel détail.

             - Pourquoi ? s'exclama Sirius, moqueur. Tout simplement parce que Gaïa étant un mâle en pleine possession de…hum…ses moyens…, ils pourraient en venir à avoir la même idée que…leur propriétaire respectif, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… ? »

            Un bref silence surpris suivit cette déclaration et Lily rougit légèrement alors que les autres se tournaient, bouche-bées, vers le petit couple.

            «- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Sirius… ! répliqua, calmement, James.

             - Et moi je suis sûr que tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Jamsie… ! riposta, innocemment, Sirius.

             - Vous… ? Vous avez vraiment… ? » s'étonna Elsa, incrédule.

            Lily sembla trouvé un intérêt soudain pour ses chaussures, plus rouge que jamais, alors que James fusillait du regard un Sirius fier de lui.

            «- De toute façon, ce qu'on fait ne concerne que nous et puis, même si c'est le cas, il n'y a aucune raison d'en faire une affaire d'état… ! répliqua James. Et, pour ton information, Sirius, nous étions habillés, ce matin… !

             - Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez sous les draps, alors ? insista, lourdement, Sirius.

             - RIEN ! » cingla James qui commençait à rougir légèrement lui aussi.

* * * * *

            L'ambiance s'était quelque peu durcie, mais ça n'avait pas empêcher Remus de replonger dans les bras de Morphée tandis que Harry essayait vainement de se concentrer sur un livre sur le Quidditch que James lui avait prêté, tout en surveillant distraitement ce qui se passait dans le reste du wagon. Elsa et Amy, assises en face de Remus, discutaient à voix basse, alors que Sirius, à l'une des extrémités du compartiment, grommelait dans son coin au sujet du "_manque d'humour de certains_" et que, de l'autre côté, Lily s'efforçait de calmer un James de mauvaise humeur.

            Mais trop de choses se bousculaient dans la tête de l'adolescent et, dans ce contexte, même en se réfugiant dans la lecture, Harry ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement. Il soupira, referma son livre en se levant et déposa l'objet sur le siège qu'il occupait jusque là.

            « Je vais faire un tour et je reviens… ! » annonça-t-il à la cantonade avant de quitter le compartiment.

* * * * *

            Tout en vagabondant dans le couloir désert, Harry profitait du calme enfin retrouvé pour faire le point sur les derniers évènements. Entre les cours sur les Patronus qui allaient inexorablement reprendre à la rentrée, le cas de ses parents, les tensions au sein des Maraudeurs (à commencer par l'absence de Peter), le mystère qui persistait sur l'identité de la voix qui avait interférée auprès de sa forme d'Animagus et le fait qu'il n'ait pas eu de nouvelles de son époque depuis le moi d'octobre préoccupaient quelque peu l'adolescent.

            En effet, le professeur Van der Break s'attendrait à ce qu'il ait progressé dans la réalisation de son Patronus, mais Harry ne pouvait pas faire mieux…, au risque de laisser apparaître la véritable forme de son Patronus…, forme que les Maraudeurs ne manqueraient pas de reconnaître et donc de s'interroger sur le fait que Harry Calaway…, l'australien…, puisse produire un Patronus qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la forme d'Animagus de James…

            Mais, plus troublant que cela, si c'était possible…, c'était la façon dont la relation entre James et Lily avait évoluée… Les problèmes provoqués par les idéologies de Franck Potter n'avaient fait que rapprocher encore plus ses futurs parents…, comme il avait pû le constater personnellement le soir où il avait dû…les interrompre… ! Bon, évidemment, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour…, étant donné que, au final, ils étaient, tout de même sensés être ses parents… ! Mais ça restait déconcertant… Harry avait du mal à se dire que ses futurs parents faisaient plus que dormir simplement ensemble, et cela au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde…, ou presque ! Harry sourit en repensant aux sous-entendus de Sirius… ! Le Maraudeur n'était, apparemment, pas décidé à laisser tranquille le couple… ! 

            Ensuite… le cas "Peter"… ! Alors là, Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse se préoccuper de l'absence du rat… ! Les trois autres Maraudeurs ne semblaient même pas avoir remarqué l'absence du quatrième de la bande… ! Et Harry ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser du désagréable pressentiment qui ne cessait de le travailler… ! Il était intimement convaincu que ses vacances en Albanie n'étaient pas anodines…, tout comme la fameuse rencontre qui lui avait si bien ouvert les yeux durant ses vacances en Autriche… ! D'une façon ou d'une autre, ce devait avoir un rapport avec les activités nébuleuses des partisans de Voldemort…qui se tenait beaucoup trop tranquille… !

            Ah bah, tiens, un autre sujet de préoccupation… : Voldemort… ! Il l'avait presque oublié… ! Mais Harry en était venu à la conclusion suivante : ce n'était pas bon signe… Voldemort se contentait d'attendre son heure, sournoisement tapit dans l'ombre de l'oubli…, près à ressurgir à tout moment… ! Par expérience, Harry savait qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer le mage noir… ! Il n'était pas un Serpentard, et qui plus est, l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, pour rien… ! Voldemort possédait toutes les caractéristiques d'un Serpentard…, et c'était ce qui le rendait si dangereux… ! Plus on lui laissait le temps de réfléchir et de mettre au point ses projets et plus ses actions faisaient des dégâts… Mais, tout comme à son époque, le Ministère restait anormalement passif, se contentant d'attendre qu'il frappe pour agir… 

            Un autre point qui l'intriguait… la voix… Harry avait beau s'être creuser la tête pendant des heures, il n'avait pas réussit à mettre un nom à cette voix qui, pourtant lui était familière…, comme le confirmait le fait que cette voix avait tenue à ce que l'adolescent le tutoie… ! En plus de cela, quelle que soit son identité, "la Voix" prétendait savoir bien des choses que lui ignorait…, et connaissait le nom que les Maraudeurs donneraient à sa forme d'Animagus… "_Ne te fie jamais à quelque chose capable d'agir et de penser seul si tu ne vois pas où se trouve son cerveau_" Les paroles prononcées un jour par Arthur Weasley lui revint à l'esprit. Harry ne pouvait pas faire, aveuglément, confiance à une voix venue de nulle part…, même si elle ne semblait pas, à première vue, pourvue de mauvaises attentions…

            Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop, Harry !

            L'adolescent sursauta.

            Désolé, je ne tenais pas à te faire peur !

            « Mais qui es-tu ? »

            Tu auras ta réponse en temps voulu !

            « Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance, alors ? »

            Harry, Harry ! soupira la voix. Tu as tes raisons mais… tu es vraiment trop méfiant… ! Et puis, va un instant dans le prochain compartiment à gauche…, il est vide… et on y sera plus tranquille pour y discuter…, d'autant plus que tu es le seul à pouvoir m'entendre !

            Harry fronça les sourcils mais obtempéra.

            « Pourquoi interviens-tu comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

            Arrêtes un peu avec tes questions ! Tu t'en pose déjà bien assez ! Tu auras des réponses bientôt…, tu en as ma parole !

            L'adolescent haussa un sourcil, mais resta silencieux.

            Quoi qu'il en soit, si j'ai crû bon d'intervenir là, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il faut vraiment que tu cesse de cogiter comme ça… ! Laisse faire les choses… ! Ta première transformation ne t'a-t-elle donc rien appris ? L'instinct animal est la clé de la survie…, les animaux ne se posent pas de questions, ils agissent… ! Mais dès l'instant où tu t'es focalisé sur la maîtrise de l'animal sans te préoccuper de ce qui pouvait arriver à James…, tu as dominé la Panthère… ! Tu as cessé de te poser des questions et c'est ce que tu dois comprendre… ! Ce n'est pas en te posant des questions que tu résoudras les problèmes… ! Chaque chose en son temps… !

            Harry resta silencieux, perplexe.

            Tu n'as pas l'air enclin à m'écouter, aujourd'hui ! soupira finalement la voix. Tu ferai mieux de rejoindre tes amis ! ajouta-t-elle.

            Harry acquiesça silencieusement mais resta un long moment, perdu dans ses réflexions, dans ce compartiment vide, sans aucune autre intervention de la voix. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la porte, dans l'intention de retourner à son compartiment mais il se figea, la main sur la poignée, en entendant des éclats de voix de l'autre côté du battant.

            « Mais c'est Pettigrow ! » murmura-t-il, en reconnaissant la voix du quatrième Maraudeur.

            Celui-ci semblait en grande conversation avec quelqu'un…que Harry finit par identifier comme étant…

            « Lestrange ! souffla-t-il. Peter parle avec un Serpentard… ! »

            Interloqué, Harry se risqua à entrouvrir précautionneusement la porte, tentant ainsi d'intercepter une partie de la conversation qui se tenait dans le couloir.

            «- On te tiendra au courant ! déclara Lestrange, à voix basse. Ne fais rien qui puisse attirer l'attention sur toi par contre !

             - Pas de problème… ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi… ! » assura Peter.

            Il y eut un silence.

            « Finalement, il se pourrait bien qu'on se soit trompés sur ton compte, Peter… ! reprit le Serpentard. Mais, pour l'instant, tu es à l'épreuve… ! »

            Harry fronça les sourcils et s'écarta de la porte, en voyant le Serpentard passer devant lui, dans un bruissement d'étoffe, lui permettant de confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà… C'était bel et bien Albert Lestrange… Et le Serpentard fut rapidement suivit par son interlocuteur.

            « Alors, comme ça Peter est à l'épreuve… ? songea Harry. C'est bien ce que je craignais… ! Le ver est dans la pomme… ! » soupira-t-il.

            Il avait ainsi obtenu une réponse à ses préoccupations…, Peter avait finalement rejoint les forces obscures… ! Harry secoua la tête puis, s'étant assuré que la voie était libre, quitta le compartiment, décidé à rejoindre les autres.

* * * * *

            «- Eh Peter ! s'exclama Sirius, lorsque l'intéressé les rejoignit dans la Grande Salle. Où étais-tu passé ?

             - Je ne vous ai pas trouvé, dans le train, alors j'ai fini par me trouver un compartiment vide… ! » prétexta Pettigrow en s'asseyant.

            James, assis entre Remus et Lily vit Harry hausser un sourcil à ces mots mais s'abstint de commentaire.

            «- Alors, comment se sont passées tes vacances en Albanie ? s'enquit Remus.

             - Très bien… ! Pour une fois, je n'ai pas regretté le voyage… ! répliqua Peter en souriant légèrement. J'y ai fait de nombreuses rencontres… ! Et comment étaient vos vacances… ?

             - C'était super ! Surtout la fête de fin d'année qu'on a fait… ! C'était un super réveillon… ! s'enthousiasma Sirius. Tu aurais dû voir ça, Peter, franchement… !

             - C'était tellement super qu'il s'est fait giflé par trois filles au cours de la soirée et qu'il avait tellement bû qu'il ne tenait plus debout et qu'on a dû lui administrer une potion de décuvage… ! traduisit Remus. Mais on en a quand même profiter pour décoincer Harry… !

            Peter sourit et se tourna vers James.

            «- Et qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda-t-il en notant la joue encore endolorie de ce dernier.

             - Une dispute avec mon père… ! » répliqua, simplement, James en haussant les épaules.

            Mais de toute façon, ils n'auraient guère eut le temps de continuer leur conversation car, à la table des professeurs, Dumbledore se leva à cet instant, instaurant le silence, pour son habituel discours de reprise des cours…, suivit de la traditionnelle apparition des plats…

* * * * *

            Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rentrée. Ce matin là, Lily fut réveillée par une langue râpeuse sur son nez.

            « Neige… ! » protesta-t-elle, en ouvrant les yeux.

            La petite chatte miaula et vint se frotter contre sa propriétaire en ronronnant, lui arrachant un léger sourire.

            « C'est impossible de t'en vouloir ! soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit et en prenant l'animal dans ses bras pour la caresser, la faisant ronronner de plus belle. Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant un bouquet de fleurs posé sur la table de chevet. Il a encore recommencé ! »

            Délaissant momentanément la chatte blanche, elle prit le bouquet, constitué uniquement de différentes espèces de lys et n'eut aucun mal à repérer le mot qui l'accompagnait : "_A toi pour toujours, James_."

            « James… ! » soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête, à la fois touchée et exaspérée.

            D'un commun accord, tous deux avaient décidés d'éviter de passer leurs nuits ensemble…, pour laisser retomber les sous-entendus un peu lourd de certains "gros esprits" et, probablement pour compenser, James s'obstinait à déposer, régulièrement, près de son lit des bouquets de ce genre… 

            Elle sourit et quitta son lit, pour déposer les fleurs dans un vase dans lequel se trouvait déjà les trois autres bouquets qu'il lui avait offert… Revenant près de son lit, elle maugréa en constatant que, sans l'intervention de son chat, elle aurait pû dormir au moins deux heures de plus. Elle soupira et, sachant qu'elle n'arriverait plus à se rendormir, elle s'emmitoufla dans sa robe de chambre et quitta le dortoir, en prenant soin de ne pas laisser sortir la petit chatte blanche qui était partie pour la suivre.

            Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en constatant que la Salle Commune n'était pas si déserte qu'elle l'avait pensée ? Elle sourit et s'avança silencieusement vers l'adolescent qui semblait perdu dans ses réflexions.

            S'étant faufilée derrière lui, elle posa les mains sur ses yeux, le faisant tressaillir.

            «- Devine qui c'est… ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce à son oreille.

             - Je ne sait vraiment pas ! plaisanta-t-il. Mais, au hasard, je dirai ma petite fleur de lys préférée ? 

             - Gagnée ! répondit-elle en souriant tout en enlevant ses mains. En parlant de fleurs de lys, merci pour le bouquet, James… ! reprit-elle. Mais, tu sais, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine… ! »

            Il sourit et se déplaça sur le fauteuil où il était assis, tapotant légèrement la place ainsi libérée dans une invitation assez significative. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire et se glissa à ses côtés, en l'embrassant brièvement.

            «- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ? s'enquit-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

             - Neige a jugée bon de venir me réveiller… ! soupira-t-elle, la tête contre son épaule. Et toi… ?

             - C'est à croire que nos chats ont eut la même idée… ! rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

             - Ah, parce que c'est aussi Gaïa qui t'a réveillé… ?

             - Effectivement ! confirma-t-il. Enfin, c'est tout aussi bien… ! Ca m'a permit d'intercepter un hibou express que m'a envoyé ma mère… !

             - Ca devait être important pour qu'elle t'écrive au beau milieu de la nuit… ! commenta Lily. Rien de grave, j'espère ?

             - En fait, elle voulait juste être sûre que je lise son message avant de l'apprendre par la Gazette du Sorcier… ! »

            Lily haussa les sourcils, interloquées.

            «- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

             - Le repaire de Voldemort a été localisé… ! expliqua James. Le Ministère a donc décidé d'y envoyer, hier, un groupe de ses meilleurs Aurors… !

             - Et… ? s'enquit Lily, mû par un mauvais pressentiment.

             - Aucun n'en est revenu… !

             - Ton père faisait partit de ce groupe ? s'inquiéta Lily.

             - Oui… ! Il a été l'un des premiers à accepter l'ordre de mission…, pour cette mission plus que suicidaire… ! Et sans en parler à ma mère auparavant… !

             - Mais alors… ? Il… ?

             - On en sait rien… ! Les Médicomages qui ont été envoyés sur les lieux en fin de journée n'ont retrouvés que treize des corps des Aurors qui constituaient le détachement… Mais il est porté disparu, avec un autre de ses coéquipiers…! » répondit, négligemment, James.

            Lily resta effarée devant le sang-froid dont il faisait preuve en disant ces mots. Elle savait qu'il détestait son père mais… à ce point ?

            «- James… ! Je sais que tu en veux à ton père mais… il pourrait mourrir !

             - Et alors ? marmonna-t-il.

             - James… ! C'est ton père… ! s'offusqua Lily.

             - Mon…_père_ m'a non seulement frappé mais renié… ! lâcha, sèchement, James, fixant le feu.

             - Mais… ? Mais s'il venait à mourir…, tu ne pourrais même plus lui dire à quel point tu le déteste ! lança Lily.

             - De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? observa James. Je ne peux qu'attendre d'en savoir plus… ! » ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus incertaine.

            Lily grimaça et se blottit contre son petit-ami.

            «- Je suis désolée, James ! Ce n'est pas facile pour toi, cette situation… !

             - Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Lily… ! Rien du tout… ! insista-t-il, avant de l'embrasser. Je doit te paraître bien cruel de montrer si peu d'inquiétude sur le sort de mon père, alors que toi, tu as perdue tes parents et… !

             - Chut… ! l'interrompit-elle. Arrêtons de parler de ça, d'accord ? Inutile de se lancer sur des suppositions… ! On ne peut qu'attendre et laisser faire les choses… ! » murmura-t-elle.

            James acquiesça et l'embrassa sur le front. Tous deux restèrent un long moment ainsi, en silence, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

            «- Lily… ? lança-t-il au bout d'un moment.

             - Oui ?

             - Quoi qu'il arrive…, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi… ! On pourra toujours compter l'un sur l'autre…, n'est-ce pas ?

             - Bien sûr… ! approuva-t-elle, un peu surprise par sa question, en levant les yeux vers lui pour rencontrer le regard troublé de son ami. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, James, et tu le sais… ! Peu importe ce qui arrivera, tu pourras compter sur moi… en toute circonstance… !

             - Promis ?

             - Promis… ! » confirma-t-elle en souriant, avant de se déplacer pour venir s'installer sur ses genoux et se réfugier dans ses bras.

            Il sourit à son tour et l'embrassa légèrement sur le front en l'enlaçant étroitement.

            «- Je t'aime, Lily !

             - Je t'aime aussi, James ! » murmura-t-elle, serrée contre lui.

            Le silence revint, plus léger qu'auparavant, alors que tous deux profitaient de la présence de l'autre, se réconfortant ainsi mutuellement.

* * * * *

            L'événement fit, bien sûr, la une de la Gazette du Sorcier ce matin-là et la Grande Salle devint rapidement plus bruyante que de coutume alors que les élèves qui recevaient le journal quotidien se hâtaient d'annoncer les nouvelles à leurs camarades. 

            A la table des Gryffondor, James jouait distraitement avec le contenu de son assiette, prêtant à peine attention au fait que Harry, plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, semblait avoir aussi peu d'appétit que lui, se contentant d'émietter un toast dans son assiette, sans y toucher, ni que plusieurs élèves manquaient à l'appel ainsi que Dumbledore et les responsable des quatre maisons… ! Lesdits professeurs avaient sûrement dû convoquer les étudiants dont un membre de la famille faisait partit du détachement qui avait été en charge de pénétrer dans le repaire de Voldemort pour leur annoncer la triste nouvelle et organiser le départ de ces élèves pour qu'ils puisse rentrer chez eux pour les obsèques des victimes… ! 

            James baissa machinalement la tête lorsque Remus, qui lisait l'article à haute voix, énonçait les noms des victimes : Tom McKinnon, Richard Bonns, Ethan Faucett, David Summer, Etienne Goujon, Carl Fletcher, Arnold Bell, George Berkeley, Thomas Locke, Jonathan Stillman, Scott Andersen, Gregory Perkins et Henry Smith : treize noms… sur les quinze qui s'étaient vu confié cette mission… ! 

            «- James ! s'exclama soudain Remus, en levant les yeux du journal. Est-ce que tu savais que ton père… ?

             - Faisait partit du détachement et qu'il est désormais porté disparu… ? répliqua l'intéressé. Oui, je le savais… ! Ma mère m'a envoyé un hibou express ce matin pour me l'annoncer…, mais je ne tiens pas à m'appesantir sur le sujet… ! » conclut-il, en plantant rageusement sa fourchette dans une tranche de bacon.

            Les autres gardèrent le silence et semblèrent trouver un grand intérêt à son assiette.

            « Alors, Potter ! Papa est aux objets perdus ? » lança une voix plus que sarcastique.

            Le petit groupe releva aussitôt la tête en direction des quelques Serpentard qui s'étaient approchés à leur insu, un petit sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

            «- Casse-toi, Rogue ! grogna James sans même prendre la peine de se retourner vers le nouveau venu. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de me chercher… !

             - Oh, bien au contraire, je pense que le moment est on ne peu mieux choisi, Potter… ! ironisa Rogue, esquissant un petit sourire mauvais.

             - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Rogue ? intervint, sèchement, Sirius.

             - Ferme-la, Black ! intervint Avery.

             - Oh, miracle, il a parlé ! se moqua Sirius. Je commençais à croire qu Roguie était le seul de votre bande d'arriérés à avoir un cerveau assez développé pour formuler plus qu'un mot ! 

             - Sirius… ! tenta Remus.

             - Alors, Potter, j'ai entendu dire que ton père t'avais frappé parce que tu sortais avec la Sang-de-Bourbe ? » continua, perfidement, Rogue.

            James tressaillit à ces mots et, avant que quiconque ait pû faire quoique ce soit, se leva d'un bond et attrapa Rogue par le col, le soulevant du sol.

            «- James… ! tenta, calmement, Lily.

             - Pas maintenant, Lil ! lâcha-t-il d'une voix tendue. J'ai un compte à rendre avec ce cette tête d'huile ignoble ! Et pour ton information, Rogue…, oui mon père est porté disparu mais, tu sais quoi ? J'en ai rien à faire… ! En tant qu'Auror, c'est un risque à prendre… ! Et si mon père m'a frappé c'est parce que, moi, j'ai eu le courage de lui tenir tête pour affirmer mes convictions…, contrairement à ta petite bande de Serpentard et toi qui vous pliez bêtement aux ordres de Malefoy et de vos parents… ! Vous êtes pourris jusqu'à la moelle mais, met-toi bien ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute…, avise-toi de t'en prendre à Lily, de quelque façon que ce soit, et tu le regretteras… très cher… ! »

            Les deux adversaires se défièrent du regard et James repoussa violemment Rogue qui s'écrasa brutalement contre la table voisine, dans un grand bruit de verre brisé, provoquant des protestations étouffés parmi les Serdaigle qui se trouvaient aux environs immédiats, alors que tous les regards se tournaient à présent vers eux.

            «- Tu me le payeras, Potter… ! siffla le Serpentard en se relevant avec l'aide de Nott et Rosier, le nez en sang. Crois-moi… !

             - C'est quand tu veux, Rogue… ! » cingla, froidement, James.

            La tension était presque palpable. A la table des professeurs, les quelques enseignants présents observaient l'évolution de la situation, se demandant ce qu'il était préférable de faire, en l'absence des responsables de maison et du directeur. Brusquement, l'attitude de Rogue changea de tout au tout et il eut un petit sorcier mesquin.

            «- Au fait, Potter, ça me fait penser… ! Vous adorez les défis, tes crétins d'amis et toi, il me semble… !

             - Vide ton sac, Rogue, je n'ai pas que ça à faire… !

             - Très bien… ! Comme tu le sais, à la fin du mois de février, ton équipe est sensée jouer contre celle de Serpentard, autrement dit la mienne… !

             - Et… ? insista James en haussant un sourcil, ne voyant pas où le Serpentard voulait en venir.

             - Et bien, votre équipe a la réputation d'être la meilleure de l'équipe… ! poursuivit Rogue, sans se départir de ton sourire.

             - Elle n'a pas la réputation…, elle est la meilleure… ! intervint Sirius.

             - C'est pourquoi…, continua Rogue sans se préoccupé de l'interruption de Sirius. Je voulais vous proposer ceci… : Lors du prochain match, dans nos deux équipes…, le Poursuiveur principal devra échanger de rôle avec…l'Attrapeur de l'équipe… ! Comme ça, on verra si Gryffondor mérite vraiment sa réputation… ! »

            Tout le monde le fixait avec des yeux ronds.

            «- Bien sûr, vous pouvez refuser… ! continua Rogue. Mais ça irait à l'encontre de votre sens de l'honneur, à ta petite bande et toi, Potter, non ? A moins que tu aies peur de perdre, Potter… ?

             - Je n'ai jamais rechigné à répondre à un défi, Rogue…, quel qu'il soit… ! cingla James. Néanmoins, ce ne serait pas plutôt le Capitaine de votre équipe qui devrait m'en parler ?

             - Mais je suis le nouveau Capitaine, et Poursuiveur… ! » observa, fièrement, Rogue.

            Sirius éclata de rire.

            «- Toi ? Sur un balai ? pouffa-t-il, entre deux crises de fou rire.

             - Alors, Potter… ? Ta réponse ? insista Rogue, fixant, froidement, son interlocuteur. Tu ne vas pas te dégonfler, quand même ? »

            Le regard de James se durcit, sentant que cette proposition n'était aussi innocente que le Serpentard ne le laissait paraître. Mais la réputation des Maraudeurs, mais aussi de son équipe et de sa maison était, à présent, en jeu…

            «- D'accord… ! accepta-t-il. Mais si vous ne le respectez pas, le pacte ne tiendra plus… ! 

             - Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, Potter… ! répliqua Rogue, avant de tourner les talons. Et fait attention à ta Sang-de-Bourbe, qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver… ! » ajouta-t-il sournoisement, en s'éloignant suivit de ses camarades.

            James, piqué au vif, allait se jeter sur le Serpentard quand…

            « JAMES POTTER ! »

            Tous sursautèrent, pour apercevoir une McGonagall outrée, immobile sur le seuil de la Grande Salle. 

            «- Mais… ? protesta l'adolescent, alors que Rogue, narquois, s'éloignait nonchalamment et que la responsable de Métamorphose venait vers la table des Gryffondor.

             - Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne, Potter… ! Asseyez-vous avant que je n'enlève des points à votre maison… ! »

            James voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, soupira, et regagna sa place. Visiblement satisfaite, l'enseignante lui adressa un regard inexprimable et repartit vers la table des professeurs ou les autres responsables de maison avaient repris leur place respective.

            «- James… ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'accepter la proposition de Rogue ? s'exclama Sirius.

             - Tu sais aussi bien qui  moi que je n'ai jamais refusé un défi…, et ce n'est pas maintenant, face à Rogue, que je commencerai… ! grogna James.

             - Mais… tu n'as jamais approché un Vif d'or de ta vie… ! insista Remus. De tous les postes, c'est celui où tu es encore plus nul que Peter… !

             - Eh ! protesta l'intéressé.

             - Désolé, Peter, mais il faut bien admettre que c'est vrai… ! répliqua Sirius. Enfin bref…, et tu n'as même pas demandé son avis à Harry… ! Il est tout de même concerné, lui aussi… !

             - Je peux m'en tirer honorablement, je pense… ! intervint le concerné.

             - Et puis, on a encore près d'un mois et demi pour s'entraîner… ! observa James. Ca devrait être suffisant… ! Et puis, pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu comme ça, Sirius ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les Serpentard ne vont pas respecter leur parole… ! Alors, dans ce cas, on reprendra nos postes habituels, Harry et moi… ! »

            James soutint le regard de son ami qui semblait sceptique.

            «- C'est l'honneur des Maraudeurs, mais aussi de notre équipe et de Gryffondor qui était en jeu, Sirius… ! Je ne pouvais pas refuser ce défi… ! Et puis, je sais qu'on gagnera malgré tout… !

             - Si tu le dis… ! soupira Sirius. De toute façon, maintenant que tu as accepté, on ne peux plus faire marche arrière… ! J'espère seulement que tu sais ce que tu fais, Jamsie ! 

             - Ne t'en fait pas comme ça, mon vieux… ! »

            Il y eut un moment de silence.

            «- N'empêche, je n'arrive pas à y croire… ! Rogue membre de l'équipe de Serpentard… ! commenta Sirius en secouant la tête d'un air incrédule.

             - C'est sûr que ça va être quelque chose à voir… ! approuva James en souriant, avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille qui, assis à côté de lui, fixait distraitement son assiette. Désolé, Lily, si j'ai pû te répondre un peu durement, tout à l'heure mais… ! »

            Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit.

            « Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de te justifier… ! répliqua-t-elle. Je comprends… ! »

            James esquissa un pâle sourire, mais passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et l'embrassa rapidement.

            «- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait peut-être penser à aller en cours… ! intervint finalement Remus alors que le petit groupe avait repris ses occupations matinales dans une ambiance plus sereine qu'auparavant.

             - Rem, tu étais vraiment obligé de nous dire ça… ? » s'offusqua Sirius, arrachant quelques sourires à ses amis.

* * * * *

            La journée s'était tranquillement écoulées, en dehors d'un "petit incident" durant le cours de Potions, durant lequel Krayak avait enlevé cinquante points à Gryffondor, après que Rogue et ses amis aient commencer à briller dans l'obscurité du cachot où se déroulaient le cours. Harry supposa que l'absence de James et Sirius durant le déjeuner ne devait pas être anodin au fait que le petit groupe de Serpentard affichait une magnifique teinte verte fluorescente, au plus grand amusement des Gryffondor.

            Quoiqu'il en soit, ce soir-là, James et Harry revenaient un peu plus tard que de coutume du stade de Quidditch où ils s'étaient attardés pour commencer à s'essayer au poste de l'autre…, tentative qui ne s'était pas révélée très concluante.

            Ils traversaient le parc obscure en discutant de tout et de rien, lorsque…

            « Eh, mais c'est le Phénix de Dumbledore ! » s'exclama James, alors que l'oiseau, surgissant soudain dans le ciel nocturne, laissait échapper un cri joyeux en apercevant Harry.

            Celui-ci sourit, lorsque l'animal vint se poser sur son épaule, un message fixé à sa patte.

            « Salut, Fumseck ! lança joyeusement, Harry en caressant la tête de l'oiseau qui lui tendit la patte.

             - Il a l'air de bien t'aimer ! s'étonna James.

             - Je le connais bien… ! répondit simplement l'adolescent, en récupérant la lettre qui lui était destinée et en la glissant dans sa poche. Merci mon beau ! » ajouta-t-il en passant la main dans le plumage soyeux de l'animal.

            James ne posa pas de question mais Harry ne pû s'empêcher de lui adresser un regard en coin, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le hall d'entrée. Tous deux gagnèrent sans encombre leur dortoir, où Sirius sortait de la salle de bain.

            «- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? demanda-t-il, tout en farfouillant dans ses vêtements, une serviette autour de la taille.

             - Pas fameux… ! concéda James, alors que Harry regagnait son lit et que Fumseck, se décidant à quitter son épaule venait s'installer sur son lit. Mais j'ai bon espoir que ça s'améliorera… ! 

             - J'espère bien… ! » approuva Sirius. 

* * * * *

            Le dortoir était silencieux. Les Maraudeurs profitant de leur nuit pour compenser la nuit blanche mensuelle qui avait accompagné la pleine lune qui avait eu lieu une semaine plus tôt. Pourtant, Harry assis dans son lit, Fumseck à ses côtés, avait sauté sur l'occasion d'être tranquille pour lire la lettre que l'animal lui avait apporté.

                        "_Cher Harry,_

_            Désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt mais ces voyages inter-temporels sont assez éprouvants pour Fumseck et nous avons dû attendre qu'il ait parfaitement récupéré de son premier voyage pour te le renvoyer._

_            Alors, avant tout, j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes (même si je n'en doute pas un seul instant) et que la reprise des cours s'est bien passée… Ah, au passage, Remus se joint à moi et te passe le bonjour !_

_            Ici, tout va pour le mieux et Voldemort ne semble pas vouloir se manifester de sitôt._

_            Quoiqu'il en soit, je peux te dire que Ron et Hermione n'ont pas vraiment apprécié de ne pas avoir pû t'écrire un mot la dernière fois, si bien que, à l'instant où je t'écris, ces deux-là attendent impatiemment leur tour. Alors je ne tiens pas à mettre leur patience à plus rude épreuve._

_            Prends soin de toi, Harry._

_                        Sirius_."

            Harry sourit, puis s'intéressa au mot suivant, reconnaissant aussitôt l'écriture de son meilleur ami.

                        "_Salut mon vieux,_

_            Alors, comme ça on se fait la belle sans nous le dire ? Tu aurais dû nous voir, Hermione et moi quand on a appris ce qui s'était passé durant la retenue… ! En tout cas, tu as vraiment de la chance… ! Fred et George payeraient chers pour être à ta place…, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'ils pensent des Maraudeurs… ! Enfin, je suppose que tu dois être ravi de cette occasion qui s'offre à toi de mieux connaître tes parents, mais j'espère quand même que nous te manquons un tant soit peu… !_

_            Bon, je vais laisser la place à Hermione avant qu'elle ne me fasse la peau ! Mais non, ma Mimi jolie je plaisante, je t'assure ! (elle a lue par dessus mon épaule)_

_            Amuse-toi bien,_

_                        Ron_."

            Harry, amusé par la remarque de son ami et reporta son attention à la suite de la lettre.

                        "_Salut Harry,_

_            N'écoute pas ce que dit ce grand imbécile ! Enfin, tu sais comment il est… !_

_            Mais là n'est pas la question… ! Même s'il est vrai que tu nous manque beaucoup, je suis heureuse pour toi que tu puisse avoir une telle occasion, non seulement de connaître mieux tes parents…, ou plutôt tes futurs parents, mais aussi de ne plus avoir à te préoccuper de tous les problèmes que tu as ici… ! _

_            Comme tu dois t'en douter, j'ai été nommée Préfète-en-Chef…, au plus grand dam de Ron… ! _

_            Tu sais, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te dire ça là, maintenant…, mais bon, tant pis… ! Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais vraiment vu le fait que tu sortes avec Cho d'un très bon œil…, et bien, j'avais raison… ! Je l'ai surprise il y a deux jours à flirter avec un septième année de Poufsouffle…, le meilleur joueur de l'équipe de Quidditch de cette maison… ! Désolée, mais en tant qu'amie, je me dois te le dire… ! Et puis, en plus de cela, elle ne s'est pas une seule fois inquiétée pour toi… ! Quand on lui a annoncé ton absence, tout ce qu'elle a trouvé à dire c'est que tu aurais quand même pû avoir la décence de venir le lui dire ! Non mais quelle idiote… ! _

_            Enfin, voilà, c'était la petite mauvaise nouvelle du jour et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas…_

_            A bientôt j'espère,_

_                        Hermione_."

            Harry esquissa une légère grimace. Alors Cho le trompait ouvertement ? Curieusement, cette nouvelle ne lui fit pas plus d'effet que ça… ! Mais, une chose était sûre, Hermione avait bien fait de lui en parler… Fumseck bougea discrètement, ébouriffant ses plumes. L'adolescent sourit et caressa la tête écarlate du Phénix. Il allait commencer à répondre lorsqu'un léger bruit dans le dortoir le tira de ses réflexions. Un bruissement infime, comme celui d'une cape, suivit de l'ouverture, qui se voulait aussi discrète que possible, de la porte. Harry rit silencieusement, n'ayant aucun mal à deviner l'identité de celui qui venait de quitter le dortoir… James avait visiblement prévu de retrouver sa dulcinée… Harry secoua la tête, amusé, et commença à rédiger sa lettre.

            Cela fait, il confia le courrier à Fumseck qui disparu des lieux, après une dernière caresse de l'adolescent. Celui-ci, une fois le Phénix partit, soupira, se laissant choir sur son oreiller, les bras derrière la tête. Hermione n'avait pas tout à fait tort, ce voyage inter-temporel lui avait permis d'échapper aux problèmes qui rythmaient son quotidien à son époque…, mais pour en faire face à d'autre… Il avait préféré s'abstenir de son problème de cicatrice, lié à l'attaque des Aurors… ! Leur meurtre n'ayant pas été réalisé par Voldemort lui-même, mais par des Mangemorts et des Géants en surnombre qui n'avaient eu aucun mal à avoir raison du petit groupe d'Aurors… ! Mais le fait que Voldemort n'ait pas interféré avait limité la douleur infligée par la cicatrice de l'adolescent, même si Harry sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper éternellement…, que la douleur reviendrait à nouveau…

            Il soupira et finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité, peuplé de voix anonymes et autres préoccupations du moment.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Et voilà, fini !

Titre du chapitre suivant : Sortie à Pré-au-Lard…

Et à présent, voilà la réponse à **_Fleur de Lys_** : 

_Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ça ne m'ennuie pas de répondre à tes reviews à chaque chapitre (sauf sur certains "détails" concernant la fic) car, en plus, te répondre permet aussi de répondre à certaines questions que d'autres se posent… ^__^Donc ça a aussi un certain intérêt… !_

_            Oui, James et Lily ont eu vraiment de la chance que Harry ait eu l'idée de recourir au Nimbus 1700… ! Et oui, ça lui a fait bizarre (comme tu l'auras constaté dans ce chapitre…) mais d'un côté, il aurait pû arriver à un moment encore plus gênant… ! Là, à la limite ils en étaient qu'au tout début, ils étaient encore habillés quoi !!!! Mais, d'un autre côté, Harry se dit aussi que c'était bien obligé qu'ils le fassent au moins une fois vue que…au final, il y a un petit Harry… ^__^ _

_            Ah, Franck, personne n'est venu me dire qu'il l'aime bien ce gars là… (j'me demande bien pourquoi ? ^__^) [quoi que, on sait jamais ! J'ai bien trouvé un fan de Peter, alors…] Non, sérieusement, je le déteste aussi… ! Un Potter franchement antipathique… ! C sûr que ses idées sont un peu "mangemoresque" alors qu'il est pourtant du bon côté… ! Il n'en est pas à traiter les enfants de Moldus de "Sang-de-Bourbe" mais c'est pas loin ! C'est simplement le syndrome du "je suis fier d'être un Sang Pur et je le montre" qui a conduit les Malefoy notamment à se tourner vers les forces obscures (du moins en partie) ! Pourtant, Franck reste un des plus grands Aurors du Ministère mais il est rendu d'autant plus "susceptible" que Voldemort les tiens en échec depuis près de sept ans…, alors, ça l'énerve… ! Mais comme tu l'as vu dans ce chapitre…, Franck ne sera plus un problème… ! Mais, en tout cas, tu es vraiment remontée contre Franck, toi ! ^__^_

_            Oui, James a bien raison de se révolter contre son père ! James, en fait, c comme une cocotte minute sur ce coup là (désolée pour la comparaison) ! Faut ouvrir la soupape de sécurité sinon la pression est telle que BOUM… ! Ben là c pareil… ! Pendant 17 ans, James a été sous pression par son père… et là, avec Lily, ça a été l'explosion… ! James s'est défoulé… ! Et Elizabeth aussi par la même occasion… ! En effet, Franck, aveuglé par son boulot et la "nécessité" de conserver la pureté du sang des Potter, à négligé le fait que son fils est avant tout un être humain qui a des sentiments et des idéaux bien différents de ceux que son père voudrait qu'il aie… ! Je crois que ta comparaison est bonne…, qu'il considère plus James comme un "pion sur un échiquier" que comme son fils… ! Pour Lizzie, elle est très maternelle et a toujours été un peu surprotectrice du fait qu'elle se sentait obligée de compenser la défaillance paternelle… et que James est, quand même, son fils unique… ! Mais elle préférait rester à l'écart des tensions croissantes qui apparaissaient au sein de sa famille, entre Franck et James, en prenant discrètement partit pour James…, mais "l'affaire Lily" a été de trop… ! D'autant plus que Franck a fini par frapper James… à la plus grande fureur de Lizzie… ! Elle est radicalement opposée aux idéologies de son mari et rajoute son grain de sel en sentant que l'intérêt de son fils était plus qu'en péril… ! Si Franck s'en est prit directement à Lily, c'est parce qu'il s'est bien rendu compte que James ignorait délibérément ses avertissements… et il a décidé de prendre "le taureau par les cornes" et frapper là où ça fait mal… ! Oui c'est vraiment d'une petitesse…, digne de Lucius et sa bande… ! En fait, Franck a été un Auror remarquable mais un père lamentable… ! Sa chance a été d'aimer une Sang Pur… ! James, lui, a aimé une sorcière d'origine moldue…, et c'est là que le bât blesse… ! Franck a été élevé dans l'idéologie "conservatrice", James lui a été élevé dans des idéaux plus ouverts… !_

_            Oui, Sirius était jaloux de Lily (raison pour laquelle il avait maintenu la blague du Choixpeau Magique et tenu à se venger de la gifle (pourtant méritée) que Lily lui avait mise… !) ! Il avait beau se moqué de son ami, il avait peur qu'il ne passe plus de temps avec Lily qu'avec lui… ! Mais c'est vrai que de tels aveux peuvent être inattendus venant de Sirius mais il est plutôt… imprévisible… !_

_            Tiens, j'avais pas remarqué que les paroles de leur promesse rimait… ^__^ Je jure que ce n'était pas intentionnel… ! _

_            Pour la fête, oui, les Maraudeurs ont déteint sur Harry ! Déjà, il n'a plus la menace permanente de Voldemort qui pèse sur ses épaules, il n'a pas de réputation de "Survivant" à tenir…, et son moral est au plus haut, grâce aux Maraudeurs… ! C'est pour cela qu'il finit par céder pour aller danser… et finalement en redemander… ! (ses amis vont plus le reconnaître quand il rentrera chez lui ! ^__^)_

_            Pour James et Lily ben, je crois que j'idéalise un peu leur relation… ! J'suis une grande romantique… (et même plus que je le croyais, visiblement !) Et ben, pour ce passage où James se réfère à Roméo et Juliette (Vive Shakespeare ^__^), je l'apprécie particulièrement aussi et j'en suis particulièrement fière (en plus de mon chapitre de la forêt interdite et de celui du Bal de Halloween) et il reflète vraiment la situation et les sentiments de James… ! Pour le passage "et plus si affinité" comme tu le dit si bien, il a été la cause des problèmes que j'ai eu avec ce chapitre… ! Pendant trois jours, j'ai bloqué dessus… ! Et pendant près de neuf heure, j'ai séché sur ce passage pour trouver une formulation pas "choquante"… ! Je ne savais pas vraiment jusqu'où aller avant qu'un tel passage puisse être considéré comme un NC-17 ou choquant… ! _

_            Pour Sirius…, comme tu peux le voir, il va les embêter quand même… !_

_            Oui, Franck fait, un peu, penser à Percy pour l'obsession du travail, mais aussi, un peu, à Barty Croupton Senior (il était tellement obsédé par le travail qu'il a négligé son fils qui est devenu Mangemort à son insu… !)_

_            Pour l'anecdote des boules d'alu… oui ça nous a bien fait rire et ça m'amuse encore quand j'y repense…, même si, sur le coup, on était tous vraiment gênés !_


	27. Sortie à PréauLard

            Coucou ! Et voilà un petit chapitre que j'ai fini ce matin à une heure ! Ah oui, j'y pense Fleur de lys, j'avais oublié de dire un truc dans la réponse à ta review du chapitre 24 (25 pour vous), si je n'ai pas répondue à certaines de tes questions, c'est que c'est bon !

Ensuite, un **_gros_** merci, pour leur review, à : **_Tiffany_**_ (et oui, je continue les MAJ_), **_Lilou_** _(oui, j'vois ce que tu veux dire mais si Harry en parlait là, plus tard, les Potter se méfieraient de Peter et ne le prendrais pas comme Gardien du secret…, donc changement du cours du temps. Sinon pour ta théorie, c pas exactement ça… !), **Melepha****, Solar, ****sss (pour te répondre, Elizabeth sent que le « vent va tourner » que les Potter sont sur la liste des bêtes noires de Voldemort et que ben…il finira bien par les avoir un jour ou l'autre. Après, quand Harry sera rentré chez lui, le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue y seront consacrés ! Oui quelques personne vont découvrir sa vraie identité, Harry va se trouver une autre « blonde », non il ne va pas lui écrire, il va attendre d'être rentré chez lui pour ça…, ben ils vont « retrouver le père de James mais, pas en vie ! Ben c normal d'être curieux, même si je préfère que les « curiosités » ne se fassent pas sur les reviews ^__^ Mais si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésitent pas), **Nymoue** (x3), ****Clem****, Hermione 2005(oui, je les avais compter), ****Lyrashin, ****Kamala, **Chen****** (alias Sarah), Umbre77, Cécé Johnson, **Baggera****** (la reine du monde)[x2] (oulà, g pas compté cette fois mais j'crois que, à présent ce n'est pas la peine de faire de telles « manifestations » ^__^), **Relena** (Oui), ****Siria**** Potter, Big App, Miya Black, Mimi-la-Pro, BastetAmidala, Ranaé, **Maria Potter**, **Ranaé-la-grenouille** et ****Luna **_

_J'espère n'avoir oublié personne ! _

****

            Sinon, comme toujours :

**_Le Disclaimer _**: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR…, le reste est à moi...! D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, à la suite d'une récente et (plutôt) mauvaise expérience, que ceux qui voudrait "m'emprunter" MA fic me demande d'abord MON avis… !

**_Titre_** : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe

**_Auteur_** : Cécilia

**_Chapitre _**: 26 : Sortie à Pré-au-Lard- au programme, un début de week-end assez délirant (grâce à Sirius notamment), un prof plus qu'enrhumé, un petit problème technique, un branle-bas général dans la Tour de Gryffondor, un rêve (ou plutôt cauchemar) de Harry, des nouvelles de Franck, une sortie inopinée à Pré-au-Lard et… A LIRE ! ^__^

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic… alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

            Céc.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapitre 26 : Sortie à Pré-au-Lard******

            Le mois de février était arrivé, amenant avec lui un temps plus doux au plus grand soulagements des élèves et des professeurs. Aucun d'eux n'avait été épargné par le froid mordant et tous avaient eut droit à un bon rhume… ce qui n'avait, d'ailleurs pas vraiment arrangé la compréhension des élèves durant les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Surtout que le professeur semblait être prit d'un rhume plus que carabiné et étrangement persistant, qui ne semblait pas aller en s'arrangeant…, malgré les potions de Madame Pomfresh…

            Ce vendredi là, le professeur Van der Break, le nez rougi et le bas du visage disparaissant dans l'écharpe qu'il portait en permanence autour du cou, dictait aux élèves les meilleures façons de combattre des Chimères.

            Harry sourit en observant les expressions déboussolées de la grande majorité des élèves qui s'efforçaient de décrypter les baragouinages du professeur. Mais le fait que lui-même parvienne à déchiffrer relativement bien ce que disait l'enseignant pouvait se résumer en un mot : Lily. La jeune fille avait, en effet, dès le premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, soumis sa plume, ainsi que celles d'Elsa et d'Amy à un sortilège de traduction…, de sorte que la plume transposait d'elle-même, sur le parchemin, ce que disait le professeur… Ayant gagné son amitié, Harry, puis les Maraudeurs, avaient également pû tirer bénéfice de cette idée, contrairement aux autres élèves.

            «…Et z'est bourguoi, bêbe zi la balédigzion gui rebozait… » [_sdt__ : Et c'est pourquoi, même si la malédiction qui reposait_…]

            La cloche libératrice sonna, au grand soulagement des élèves.

            «- Bour Lunti, che foutrais gue fous reliziez ze cours… ! Berzi te fodre addenzion ! conclut, en haussant tant bien que mal la voix, le professeur, s'efforçant de dominer le brouhaha caractéristique qui ponctuait la fin du cours, alors que tous les élèves se hâtaient de ranger leurs affaires pour quitter rapidement les lieux. [_sdt__ : Pour lundi, je voudrais que vous relisiez ce cours… ! Merci de votre attention _!]

             - ENFIN LE WEEK-END !!! s'écria Sirius en déboulant dans le couloir.

             - Sirius, voyons, un peu de tenue ! se moqua James en souriant, un bras passé autour de la taille de sa petite-amie qui affichait la même expression, en s'engageant à leur tour dans le couloir, suivit par Remus, Harry, Peter, Elsa et Amy.

             - La honte ne tue pas ! soupira Amy, en secouant la tête d'un air exaspéré, alors que Sirius bondissait de part et d'autre du couloir, dispersant la foule des élèves qui se hâtaient de s'écarter de "ce cinglé" qui continuait, en tout insouciance, ses cabrioles.

             - Mais le tort tue… ! intervint, philosophiquement, Remus.

             - Il paraît… ! concéda Amy. Mais quelle honte… ! » gémit-elle se cachant le visage dans les mains, alors que Sirius exécutait quelque chose qui ressemblait, vaguement, à un salto arrière. 

            Mais, maîtrisant mal sa figure, il s'écrasa contre une des armures qui étaient disposées dans le couloir et qui s'effondra dans un grand bruit, sous les rires des élèves présents.

            «- Ouille, ça doit faire ça… ! commenta James en grimaçant.

             - On devrait peut-être aller voir comment il va ? suggéra Elsa.

             - Sans moi… ! répliqua Amy. Je ne m'approche pas de cette catastrophe ambulante ! »

            Mais Elsa la tirait déjà par le bras à la suite des autres… Ils se frayèrent un passage, tant bien que mal, à travers la foule hilare qui s'était amassée sur les lieux de "l'accident"…, pour découvrir un Sirius quelque peu embêté, le heaume de l'armure sur la tête.

            «- Sirius, ça va ? s'enquit James, tant bien que mal, s'efforçant de rester sérieux, en s'accroupissant près de son ami.

             - James… ? Je ne te vois pas… ! Qui a éteint la lumière ? » répliqua la voix, étouffée, de son ami.

            James, n'y tenant plus, éclata de rire, et releva d'une main la visière du casque.

            «- C'est mieux comme ça, non ? lança-t-il.

             - Ah oui, en effet… ! confirma Sirius. Mais… ! »

            Un miaulement strident retentit soudain, l'interrompant, alors que les élèves s'écartaient brusquement, révélant aux Maraudeurs, la présence du chat le plus détesté de l'école…, celui de Rusard…

            « Oh, oh, problème en vue… ! » commenta Elsa.

            James ne se le fit pas dire deux fois… Avec l'aide de Remus, attrapant tous les deux Sirius par une main, ils le remirent debout alors que Lily reconstituait l'armure d'un sort… ou du moins…

            «- Sirius, ça serait trop te demander de remettre ce casque à sa place… ? intervint brutalement Amy, alors que tout le monde fixait l'armure "décapitée".

             - Hein ? s'étonna Sirius. Quel casque… ?

             - Celui que tu as sur la tête, idiot ! » se moqua Elsa.

            Semblant avoir enfin pris conscience de ce détail, il se décida à enlever le casque de sa tête (non sans mal) et le reposer à sa place.

            « Ne restons pas ici ! » conclut Remus, alors que les autres spectateurs s'étaient déjà dispersés à l'arrivée du chat.

            Le petit groupe se hâta de battre en retraite…, croisant le concierge au détour du couloir.

            « Oh, bonjour, Mr Rusard… ! lança, joyeusement, Sirius. Où donc allez-vous de ce pas si alerte ? » ajouta-t-il innocemment.

            Le concierge ne prit pas même la peine de répondre et continua sur sa lancée, alors que, incapables de se contenir plus longtemps, Harry, James et Elsa éclataient de rire et que les autres se contentaient d'un petit sourire (même Amy).

* * * * *

            L'après-midi s'était tranquillement écoulé, l'épisode de l'armure s'étant propagé, dans ce lapse de temps, comme une traînée de poudre parmi la quasi-totalité des élèves. En fait, Sirius avait même passé une partie de l'après-midi à exagérer l'incident dont il avait été victime. Et, effectivement, il s'attelait encore à cette tâche, au plus grand bonheur des élèves de première année qui l'entouraient, au beau milieu de la Salle Commune.

            Harry sourit en observant les grands gestes que faisait le Maraudeur, visiblement ravi d'être le centre de l'attention générale, puis jeta un regard autour de lui. Les filles avaient disparues il ne savait trop où, probablement dans leur dortoir, Remus, assis près de la cheminée essayait de déchiffrer le contenu d'un épais grimoire, à côté de Peter qui fixait pensivement le feu, alors que James observait le petit numéro de son meilleur ami en souriant, les bras croisés, adossé négligemment au fauteuil dans lequel se trouvait Harry.

            «- Il faut toujours qu'il en fasse plus que nécessaire ! observa-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air amusé.

             - Je vois ça… ! commenta Harry, sans se départir de son sourire. Au moins, il n'a pas honte de lui… !

             - Le jour où Sirius aura honte de ses bêtises, les Veracrasses auront des dents… ! plaisanta James.

             - JAAAAAMES !!!!! »

            Tout le monde sursauta à ce cri soudain et tous, se désintéressant de Sirius ou de leurs occupations premières, se tournèrent vers l'escalier des dortoirs des filles, pour voir surgir dans la Salle Commune une Lily plus qu'effarée.

            « Lily, mais qu'est-ce qui… ? » s'inquiéta James.

            Pour toute réponse, elle le prit par le bras et repartit aussitôt vers l'escalier, entraînant, à sa suite, l'adolescent plus que décontenancé.

            « Tu verras ça par toi-même ! » l'interrompit-elle précipitamment, sous le regard stupéfait des autres Gryffondor.

            Quelques murmures s'élevèrent dans la pièce dès que les deux Préfets-en-Chef eurent disparus de leur vue et déjà, les plus jeunes suppliaient Sirius de continuer son "histoire", alors que Harry s'étant levé à la soudain irruption de Lily, rejoignait Remus, qui avait cessé de lire et fixait à présent l'escalier où le couple avait disparu, visiblement décontenance, et Peter qui, passé le premier moment de surprise, était repartit dans ses profondes réflexions.

            «- Et bien, je me demande ce qui a pû se passer pour mettre Lily dans cet état… ! intervint Harry.

             - Je pense qu'on ne va pas tarder à le savoir… ! répondit le lycanthrope. Ca ne lui ressemble pas de provoquer un tel émoi… ! »

* * * * *

            Dix minutes s'étaient écoulées, l'incident étant visiblement clos et chacun était repartit à ses occupations.

            «- Décidément, je te trouve bien silencieux en ce moment, Peter… ! commenta Remus, en relevant brièvement les yeux de son livre dans lequel il s'était replongé.

             - Hein ? Oh, je réfléchissais, c'est tout… ! D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'il faut que j'aille voir un truc à la Bibliothèque… ! répondit l'intéressé, faisant tressaillir Harry.

             - A cette heure là ? s'étonna Sirius qui arrivait à cet instant.

             - Oui…, je…j'ai oublié de chercher un truc…pour le devoir de Botanique… et, il faut que j'y ailles ! prétexta le rat en se levant.

             - Mais, le dîner est dans une heure ! insista Sirius, surpris, tout en prenant la place ainsi désertée par le quatrième Maraudeur.

             - Ah euh…, je vous retrouverai à la Grande Salle, alors… ! Et puis, je n'ai pas trop fin ce soir… ! »

            Harry, mû par un mauvais pressentiment, vit Remus et Sirius échanger un regard surpris.

            « Toi, Peter, tu n'as pas faim ? » s'enquit Sirius, visiblement incrédule.

            Peter haussa les épaules et se hâta vers la sortie.

            « Il n'y a pas à dire, il est vraiment bizarre en ce moment ! » marmonna Sirius, alors que Remus acquiesçait silencieusement.

            Harry, quand à lui, se doutait que le fait de se rendre à la Bibliothèque n'était qu'un prétexte pour…une réunion… ! Il envisageait de suivre Queudver, mais des bruits sourds et des éclats de voix résonnèrent dans l'escalier menant, encore une fois, aux dortoirs des filles, attirant une nouvelle fois l'attention des élèves dans cette direction… Juste à temps pour voir deux garçons de cinquième année, dévaler, tant bien que mal, les marches en sautant à pieds joints, avant de s'étaler lourdement (provoquant l'hilarité des autres élèves) dans la Salle Commune, sous le regard satisfait d'Elsa et Amy qui, baguette à la main, les avaient suivis de près.

            « Et que ça vous serve de leçon… ! lâcha, sévèrement, Amy. Qu'on ne vous y reprenne plus à vouloir écouter aux portes… ! »

            Sur ce, elles repartirent dans les escaliers, alors que les camarades des deux victimes les aidaient, malgré leur fou rire, à se remettre debout. Ces deux derniers furent rapidement encerclé par les autres élèves, pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.

            « On a voulu en savoir plus… ! expliqua l'un d'eux, un garçon de quatrième année, quelque peu gêné. Mais ces deux cinglées étaient postées à la porte… ! Elle nous ont lancés un sortilège du saucisson et… ! »

            Les autres, y comprit Harry (qui avait, du coup, complètement oublié Peter), Remus et Sirius, éclatèrent de rire.

            «- Et bien, on dirait que c'est plus grave que je le pensais… ! observa, un peu plus tard, Remus, alors que tous trois regagnaient leur dortoir, en attendant qu'il soit l'heure de descendre à la Grande Salle.

             - Qu'est-ce qui est plus grave que tu ne le pensais ? intervint alors quelqu'un derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.

             - James… ! s'exclamèrent, en chœur, les trois autres, en se tournant vers lui.

             - Ben oui, on dirait bien ! » ironisa l'intéressé, avec une moue désabusée.

            Harry fronça cependant les sourcils en remarquant l'expression embarrassée de l'adolescent.

            « Alors, est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir ce qui nous a valut un tel branle-bas de combat ? » intervint, aussitôt, Sirius.

            James grimaça…

            « Allons dans le dortoir… ! » suggéra-t-il, visiblement encore plus mal à l'aise.

            Tous les quatre se réfugièrent dans leur dortoir et James verrouilla la porte, avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

            «- Tiens, où est Peter ? s'étonna-t-il.

             - Il est partit voir un truc à la Bibliothèque… ! résuma Sirius, visiblement impatient. Alors… ? Qu'est-ce qui… ?

             - Ben… ! commença James, en se passant la main sur la nuque. C'est que…, c'est un peu gênant à dire…et…, enfin… !

             - Bah, j'suis sûr que ce n'est pas si terrible que ça… ! rétorqua Sirius, amusé. Alors… ? Dis-nous… !

             - Ben… ! Vous promettez que vous ne vous moquerez pas ?

             - Mais oui, bien sûr… ! assurèrent les trois autres, la curiosité de Harry commençant à être sérieusement piquée au vif, alors que James s'asseyait sur son lit.

             - Et bien… ! Il va y avoir un heureux événement à Poudlard !

             - Quoi ? s'exclama Remus, bouche-bée, exprimant ainsi la stupeur des deux autres. Mais, je croyais que… ! Vous ne vous êtes pas… ?

             - Hein ? Ah, mais non, pas Lily, voyons… ! s'exclama James, en rougissant. Non, c'est…Neige… !

             - Neige… ? répétèrent, en chœur les trois autres.

             - Oui… ! Il semblerait que mademoiselle soit du genre précoce et… !

             - Ah bah tiens, qu'est-ce que j'avais dit, dans le Poudlard Express ? fanfaronna Sirius.

             - Patmol, ne ramène pas ça sur le tapis, tu veux… ! l'interrompit James, les joues toujours aussi rouges. Enfin bref, Neige va…être…"maman" !

             - Et bien… ! intervint Harry, retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole. Et le…père…, c'est Gaïa… ?

             - Autant que je sache, il n'y a que quatre chats, dans l'ensemble de l'école : celui de Rusard, Gaïa, Neige et…McGonagall… ! »

            Harry réprima un éclat de rire.

            «- Gaïa est le seul "mâle" du château, et il ne quitte jamais notre dortoir, et encore moins la Tour de Gryffondor… ! 

             - Mais qui te dit que McGonagall est une chatte ? plaisanta Sirius.

             - Si tu écoutais en cours de Métamorphose, tu le saurais… !

             - Parce qu'elle dit en cours qu'elle est une chatte ? » insista, lourdement, Sirius, plus que moqueur.

            James lui décocha un regard noir qui suffit à lui faire ravaler ses blagues à deux noises, alors que Harry et Remus souriaient.

            «- Et, c'est pour quand ? demanda ce dernier.

             - D'après Lily, cinq semaines… !

             - En tout cas, j'espère pour vous que ce n'est pas un signe du destin ! reprit Sirius. On dit bien tel maître, tel chouette…, mais ça pourrait aussi aller avec les chats, non ?

             - Sirius… ! le coupa James. Pas un mot de plus ou je te jure que… je dis tu-sais-quoi dans la Salle Commune… ! » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire ironique ! »

            Sirius blêmit aussitôt, sous le regard perplexe de Harry qui ne tarda, d'ailleurs, pas à constater que Remus ne semblait pas en savoir plus que lui au sujet du "tu-sais-quoi".

            «- Tu n'oserai pas… ?! lâcha Sirius d'un ton incertain.

             - Si tu continue avec tes sous-entendus, si ! assura James.

             - Dites, j'y pense, où est Gaïa… ? » demanda soudain Harry, changeant de sujet.

            Comme pour répondre à sa question, le félin sortit brutalement de dessous le lit de Sirius, et bondit lestement sur celui de son maître…qui l'intercepta au passage.

            « Toi, j'aurai deux mots à te dire… ! marmonna l'adolescent en levant le chat interloqué jusqu'à son visage, sous le regard des trois autres. Dis donc, ça ne se fait pas de faire…certaines choses avec des demoiselles plus jeunes que toi… ! »

            Sirius éclata de rire.

            « Tu t'imagines vraiment qu'il va comprendre la leçon que tu lui fait ? » s'étonna-t-il.

            Mais James continua, imperturbable.

            « On ne peut vraiment pas te faire confiance, hein ? poursuivit-il, plantant son regard dans celui du félin. On vous laisse seuls cinq minutes et… ! »

            Sirius émit un raclement de gorge assez significatif.

            « Patmol…, "tu-sais-quoi"… ! » lâcha, James en lui adressant un sourire moqueur.

            Harry sourit, tout en se demandant ce que pouvait bien être cette fameuse chose qui semblait tenir Sirius en respect. Il continua cependant à observer James faire la morale à son chat qui, au bout d'un moment, donna un léger coup de patte, griffes rétractées visiblement, dans le nez de son maître, provoquant l'hilarité des trois autres.

            « Décidément, on ne peut pas aborder de sujet sérieux, avec toi ! s'offensa James à l'adresse de son chat qui ronronna. Et c'est impossible de t'en vouloir quand tu fais cette tête là… ! soupira-t-il, alors que l'animal baissait la tête, comme pour s'excuser. De toute façon, j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité… ! Tu n'es qu'un animal, tu ne fais que suivre ton instinct…, Gaïa… ! ajouta-t-il en caressant doucement le félin, avant de le déposer sur le lit. Bon, et si on descendait à la Grande Salle ? suggéra-t-il, finalement, tout en jetant un bref regard à sa montre. Il est plus que l'heure du dîner… ! »

            Sur ces paroles, le petit groupe quitta le dortoir, en prenant bien soin de garder le chat tigré dans le dortoir.

* * * * *

            Les Mangemorts observaient, en silence, leur maître. Aucun d'eux n'osait esquisser le moindre mouvement, ne prononcer le moindre mot…, de peur de déplaire à leur maître. Une rangée de silhouettes encapuchonnées et muettes…, des ombres dans l'ombre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un sifflement strident retentit dans la pièce pénombrée, alors qu'un long serpent noir dont la peau luisante reflétait la lueur des torches fixées aux murs humides, venait se lover aux pieds des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci semblait s'en donner à cœur joie.

            « Allez, debout Potter ! intima-t-il, amusé. Ne me dit pas que c'est tout ce dont tu es capable… ! Je m'attendais à mieux que ça du meneur des Aurors du Ministère… ! Je veux un combat digne de ce nom… ! Montre-toi à la hauteur de ta réputation, Potter… ! insista, sur un ton plus doucereux, Voldemort, tout en abaissant ta baguette. Meneur des Aurors…, un rôle non-négligeable dans l'échec de la plupart de mes plans… et, pour couronner le tout…, héritier de Godric Gryffondor… ! » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire plus qu'ironique.

            En face de lui, une silhouette se redressa tant bien que mal, les doigts fermement serrés sur sa baguette, la lueur des torches se reflétant sur ses lunettes et révélant la robe pourpre marquée de l'insigne des Aurors de l'homme qui se tenait face à Voldemort.

            «- Qu'avez-vous fait d'Alan ? demanda sèchement l'Auror.

             - Alan ? répéta, d'un ton méprisant, le mage noir. Alan Campbell ? Oh, et bien… on va dire que je l'ai déjà envoyé _ad patres_… ! ajouta-t-il en éclatant d'un rire glacial. Et tu ne tarderas pas à le rejoindre, Potter, dès que j'en aurai fini avec toi… ! »

            Il y eut un moment de silence, les deux adversaires se jaugeant mutuellement du regard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres esquissa un sourire méprisant.

            « Quand je me serai occupé de toi…, je finirai d'exterminer les Potter…, jusqu'au dernier… ! » reprit Voldemort.

            Face à lui, Franck resta impassible.

            «- Potter… ! reprit, méprisant, le mage noir, en secouant légèrement la tête. Tu t'inquiètes de l'état de tes coéquipiers…, mais tu ne semble pas te soucier de ta famille… ! Je suis surpris… ! poursuivit-il, calmement. Les rares personnes à qui j'ai fait l'honneur de les tuer moi-même se préoccupaient plus du sort des membres de leur famille que de leur propre vie…, alors que toi… ! 

             - Vous n'êtes pas la personne la mieux placée pour dire ça ! rétorqua, avec son impassibilité familière, Franck. Alors que vous avez tué, vous-même, de sang-froid, votre père… !

             - C'était un moldu…, un imbécile…, un raté qui a renié ma mère dès qu'elle a sû qu'elle était une sorcière… ! riposta, simplement, Voldemort.

             - C'est pathétique… ! » marmonna Franck.

            Les yeux écarlates de Voldemort brillèrent d'une lueur de mauvaise augure dans la pénombre.

            «- On verra qui de nous deux est le plus pathétique, Potter… ! riposta le mage noir. Aujourd'hui, c'est toi…, et ton fils connaîtra rapidement le même sort… !

             - James est à Poudlard sous l'égide d'Albus Dumbledore…, vous ne pourrez pas l'approcher… ! »

            Voldemort éclata d'un rire glacial qui fit frémir, imperceptiblement, les Mangemorts.

            « J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, Potter… ! Mais ton fils ne sera pas toute sa vie à Poudlard… ! Et, crois-moi, lorsqu'il en sortira…, je ne le raterai pas, foi de Lord Voldemort… ! Figure-toi que je le surveille de TRES près… ! conclut-il. Regardes la mort en face, Potter, c'est la dernière chose qu'il te reste à faire…, tu as bien assez abusé de mon temps comme cela… ! Avada Kedavra ! »

* * * * *

            Harry se réveilla d'un bond, une main plaquée sur la bouche, étouffant ainsi un cri horrifié, et crispait l'autre sur son front traversé par une douleur cuisante, à la limite du soutenable.

            Il tendit l'oreille, guettant le moindre bruit qui pourrait trahir le fait que l'un de ses camarades soit réveillé… ! Mais il n'entendit rien d'autre que les ronflements de Peter et les respirations régulières des autres adolescents, qui semblaient dormir à point fermés… Aucun d'eux n'avait été réveillé par son mauvais rêve.

            Se décidant à enlever sa main de sa bouche, le souffle court, Harry s'assit sur son lit, tremblant encore, en grimaçant légèrement alors que la brûlure infligée par sa cicatrice se faisait encore plus intense. Respirant calmement, il attendit quelques minutes avant de lâcher son front, perdu dans ses réflexions.

            Voldemort avait de nouveau fait des siennes…, en tuant Franck Potter ! Et, visiblement, l'autre Auror porté disparu avait connu le même sort… ! Harry fronça les sourcils, s'efforçant de se remémorer les plus petits détails de son mauvais rêve. Curieusement, il restait étrangement insensible au fait que, à l'heure qu'il était, le père de James devait, très certainement, déjà être mort… Mais, ce qui préoccupait surtout l'adolescent, c'était que le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblaient pressé de s'en prendre à James… mais celui-ci ne risquerait rien tant qu'il serait scolarisé à Poudlard…, étant sous la garde de Dumbledore… Visiblement, Franck reconnaissait la réputation du vieux directeur, mais n'acceptait pas ses idéologies… !

            Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que Franck Potter, le père tyrannique de James, autrement dit son grand-père…, était mort…, de la main même de Voldemort… ! Et comme James d'ici quelques années… ! A croire que les Potter semblaient être destinés à faire face au mage noir…, au moins une fois dans leur vie…, même si cette rencontre se révélait être la dernière chose qu'ils verraient… !

            De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire concernant ce rêve, à part, peut-être en parler à Dumbledore et son parrain, la prochaine fois qu'il recevrait une lettre de son époque… Même si l'impassibilité qu'il devait conserver vis à vis des évènements actuels l'irritait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître, l'adolescent savait qu'il se devait de rester sur ses gardes, parfaitement conscient que Voldemort pourrai, désormais, agir n'importe quand…

* * * * *

            L'agitation régnait dans la Salle Commune lorsque Sirius, Remus et Peter quittèrent leur dortoir. Un attroupement s'était, en fait, formé autour du panneau d'affichage qui occupait un coin de la pièce.

            «- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna Sirius, lorsque Harry, les ayant aperçu, quitta la foule compacte et bruyante, pour les rejoindre.

             - Je n'en sais pas plus que toi… ! répliqua-t-il. Et nos Préfets-en-Chef n'en savent pas plus que nous… !

             - Tout le monde se calme ! intima Lily, quelque part au beau milieu des élèves, s'efforçant de dominer le brouhaha des discussions. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'énerver comme ça… ! James est partit aux nouvelles…, il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir ! Mais CALMEZ-VOUS ET RESTEZ DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE ! »

            Les élèves se turent presque aussitôt, prit au dépourvu. Harry, Remus et Sirius en profitèrent pour se frayer un chemin parmi les élèves qui s'étaient remis à discuter, mais de façon bien plus civilisés. Ils rejoignirent ainsi une Lily quelque peu excédée.

            «- Ah, vous voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle, soulagée. Vous n'auriez pas vu James par hasard ?

             - Non ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici… ? s'enquit Sirius.

             - Les Profs ont affichés une note comme quoi les élèves devaient rester dans la Salle Commune jusqu'à nouvel ordre…, et qu'un des Préfets, ou Préfets-en-Chef de chaque maison était convoqué au bureau de Dumbledore à huit heure… ! Et ça fait une heure que j'essaie de calmer ces énergumènes… ! soupira-t-elle en désignant l'attroupement qui avait commencé à se disloquer. J'aurai été mieux inspirée d'y aller moi, plutôt que d'y envoyer James… ! »

            Elle eut à peine dit ça que le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota, devenant ainsi le centre d'intérêt général, tous les regards s'étant, aussitôt tourné dans cette direction. Le Préfet-en-Chef de Gryffondor pénétra rapidement dans la Salle Commune, suivit par McGonagall… Le silence se fit aussitôt dans la pièce.

            « Je vois que tout le monde est là ! commenta l'enseignante, en jetant un regard aux élèves assemblés là. Je sais que vous devez vous poser bien des questions, mais je laisserai le soin à Mr Potter de vous expliquez les raisons de ces perturbations de dernières minutes… ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de m'en charger moi-même, mais je vous demanderai d'écouter, calmement et EN SILENCE, ce que vous dira votre Préfet-en-Chef ! Merci… ! »

            Sur ce, elle quitta la Salle Commune, sous le regard abasourdi des élèves qui se tournèrent aussitôt vers James qui fut rapidement rejoint par Lily et les autres membres de leur petite bande.

            «- Tu en a mis du temps… ! murmura la jeune fille.

             - Désolé, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pû… ! répliqua James, avant de se tourner vers les élèves qui recommençaient à s'agiter. Alors…, commença-t-il d'un ton incertain. Bon, ce que je vais dire concerne les élèves qui ont l'autorisation de sortir à Pré-au-Lard… ! »

            Un murmure s'éleva aussitôt parmi la foule compact.

            « Bien que Dumbledore ait jugé préférable d'annuler les sorties à Pré-au-Lard jusqu'à présent, le directeur vient de nous annoncer, ce matin, son intention de nous y envoyer aujourd'hui… ! Par mesure de sécurité, les professeurs, et les Préfets n'en ont été informé que ce matin, et ont reçus certaines instructions que nous devront tous respecter, afin de permettre le bon déroulement de la sortie… ! Tout d'abord, McGonagall m'a fait vous dire que le petit-déjeuner sera servit, exceptionnellement, dans les Salles Communes et qu'elle viendrait nous chercher en temps voulu… ! »

            Les élèves repartirent aussitôt dans des discussions étouffées. 

            «- Et nous sommes sensés devoir rester là jusqu'à quand ? demanda un élève de cinquième année qui se tenait derrière Remus.

             - Le temps qu'il faudra aux professeurs pour faire sortir les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle puis les Serpentard et nous… ! répliqua, calmement, James. Par question d'organisation, et toujours de sécurité, les élèves rejoindront Pré-au-Lard, par petits groupes, sous la surveillance des Aurors qui ont été chargés d'établir un périmètre de sécurité autour du village. Voilà, vous en savez autant que moi ! conclut-il. Des questions ? ET PAS TOUS EN MÊME TEMPS ! » s'écria-t-il alors que les élèves s'étaient remis à parler en chœur.

            Les Gryffondor se calmèrent et quelques mains se levèrent parmi la foule.

            «- J'aime mieux ça… ! soupira James, avant de se tourner vers un élève de troisième année.

             - Pourquoi les Gryffondor sont-ils les derniers à sortir ? demanda ce dernier.

             - Je ne sais pas… ! Les professeurs en ont décidés ainsi, alors nous ne pouvons que suivre ces instructions… ! Et, à oui, une dernière chose… ! se rappela-t-il, en se tournant vers Harry. Le Directeur me fait te dire que, tu as, bien sûr, l'autorisation d'y aller aussi… ! »

* * * * *

            Les Gryffondor de sixième et septième année et les Serpentard de troisième année étaient à présent rassemblés dans le hall du château, sous la surveillance de McGonagall. Pour l'instant, le départ des autres élèves s'étaient passé sans anicroche et les professeurs semblaient plus détendus. Les Maraudeurs, quand à eux, attendaient paisiblement, parfaitement conscient de la gravité de la situation. Organiser cette sortie n'était pas sans risque, une attaque de Mangemorts n'étant pas exclue. Mais Dumbledore avait, semble-t-il, prit toutes les précautions nécessaires pour assurer cette unique sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

            Harry remarqua cependant l'air grave qu'affichait les cinq Aurors qui descendirent l'escalier de marbre, en compagnie de Dumbledore. Un murmure s'éleva parmi les élèves qui se tournèrent dans leur direction, mais le silence revint lorsque Dumbledore prit la parole.

            « Je vous remercie de la patience dont vous avez fait preuve, mais vous allez à présent pouvoir gagner, à votre tour, Pré-au-Lard, sous bonne surveillance… ! Je vous demanderai juste d'être prudents et raisonnables…et d'être tous à l'entrée Nord de Pré-au-Lard pour 18h, heure à laquelle, ces même Aurors vous raccompagnerons jusqu'à Poudlard… ! Merci de votre attention et essayez, tout de même, de bien profiter de cette sortie ! » 

            Harry ne pû s'empêcher de trouver la décision de Dumbledore de mêler des Serpentard aux Gryffondor plus que judicieuse. Jamais Voldemort ne lancerait une attaque au risque de blesser de futurs partisans ou les enfants de ses Mangemorts… ! Cette organisation réduirait les risques d'intervention de ses partisans, du moins, jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard… ! Et le directeur avait également eut le bon sens de ne pas envoyer les Maraudeurs avec les Serpentard de septième année… 

            Jetant un coup d'œil aux Aurors qui étaient chargés de les accompagner, Harry esquissa un léger sourire, en reconnaissant Maugrey parmi eux.

* * * * *

            La journée était déjà bien avancée et s'était déroulée sans encombre, au plus grand soulagement de tous. Enfin, en dehors d'une petite querelle, en début d'après-midi, entre les Maraudeurs et les "Langues de Vipère" (le surnom que les Gryffondor donnaient à Rogue et ses camarades qui étaient passés maître dans l'art de vilipender tout ce qui pouvait l'être.) qui avait rapidement été réglée par l'intervention des Aurors Maugrey et Londubat (_Nda :_ _le grand père de Neville_) qui s'étaient ensuite attardés un moment auprès du petit groupe de Gryffondor, le temps de leur rappeler à la prudence.

            Il était près de quatre heures et les Gryffondor de septième année étaient, à présent, installés à une tables aux Trois Balais relativement bondé à cette heure de la journée, les élèves profitant de leurs derniers instants de liberté en commentant leurs achats devant de bonnes Bièraubeurres dont la réputation n'étaient plus à faire.

            «- Tiens, où est passé Peter ? s'étonna Remus, prenant conscience de l'absence du quatrième Maraudeur, éveillant ainsi la méfiance de Harry.

             - Il m'a dit qu'il devait aller s'acheter un bouquin à la librairie _Jétoulu_ et qu'il nous rejoindrait ici… ! répondit Sirius, en haussant les épaules.

             - Ca ne ressemble pas à Peter de partir seul… ! observa Remus, jetant distraitement un regard par la fenêtre. 

             - Bah, tu sais, il est bizarre depuis les grandes vacances… ! commenta, calmement, Sirius. Et puis, peut-être qu'il est tombé sur cette fille qui n'arrête pas de lui envoyer des déclarations plus enflammées les unes que les autres… ! » ajouta-t-il en souriant.

            Amy, Elsa et Remus eurent un léger sourire, puis ce dernier ce hâta d'apporter quelques explications devant l'expression surprise de Harry.

            «- Depuis notre quatrième année, Peter ne cesse de recevoir des lettres plutôt…ardente de Cathy McNeil, une fille de Poufsouffle qui est à présent en quatrième année…, au plus grand dam de Peter… ! Et il n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser… !

             - Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas très persuasif… ! commenta Sirius. Moi, si j'étais lui, je dirais tout simplement à cette fille qu'elle aurait peut-être des chances lorsqu'elle n'aurait plus d'acné… ! » 

            Harry pouffa à cette remarque.

            « - Sirius… ! s'offusqua Amy, assise entre Elsa et Harry.

             - Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! protesta Sirius. Peter semble être un aimant à Poufsouffle boutonneuse… ! Mais celle-là, c'est la pire… ! Et elle est maladroite à un point inimaginable… ! Elle a même trouvé le moyen de renverser, une fois, sa potion de Pousse-Furoncle sur Krayak… !

             - Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry, stupéfait.

             - Ouais… ! Et depuis, elle est, aussi, l'une des bêtes noires du professeur… ! Qui se rassemble s'assemble… ! conclut, philosophiquement, Sirius. Bon, elles arrivent ces Bièraubeurres ? ajouta-t-il avec impatience.

             - Laisse leur le temps de passer la commande… ! rétorqua Remus, en jetant un coup d'œil à la foule massée devant le bar. D'ailleurs, c'est leur tour ! »

            Harry du regard la direction que Remus leur indiquait, n'avait eu aucun mal à répéter les deux Préfets-en-Chef, occupés à passer leur commande, main dans la main. Harry sourit en observant le petit couple si contrasté. Les cheveux noirs en bataille de James et ceux auburn lisses et soyeux de Lily dénotaient si bien qu'il était plutôt difficile de les rater.

            Harry soupira avec amusement et reporta son attention sur Remus.

            «- Tu disais ?

             - Je te demandais ce que tu pensais du comportement de Peter… ! »

            Harry fronça les sourcils, quelque peu surpris qu'il lui pose une telle question. Il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules.

            «- Vous êtes mieux placés que moi pour ça… ! répondit-il. Je ne le connais pas assez… ! 

             - D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais compris comment il avait fait pour se joindre à vous… ! intervint Elsa. Je veux dire, vous autres, Remus, Sirius, James…, et même Harry, vous êtes plutôt populaires et appréciés de la plupart des élèves et surtout de la gente féminine…, enfin, James moins maintenant qu'il est casé…, mais… ! Enfin, là n'est pas la question… ! Alors que Peter lui… c'est un peu… le looser de l'école… !

 - En dehors de ses groupies de Poufsouffle ! précisa Amy.

             - Mais là, c'est autre chose ! répliqua Elsa, esquissant un geste dédaigneux de la main. Les Poufsouffle ne sont pas réputés pour leur intelligence et leur bons goûts en matière de garçons… ! Enfin, vous m'excuserez mais… !

             - C'est vrai que Peter est plutôt du genre maladroit et pas très doué mais, il est quand même sympa… ! protesta Remus. Et puis, tout le monde a ses qualités et ses défauts… ! 

             - Hum… ! grommela Amy, dubitative. N'empêche… !

             - Et sept Bièraubeurres, sept ! » l'interrompit la voix joyeuse de James, arrivant à ce moment-là, en posant un plateau chargé de chopes mousseuses sur la table, avant de s'installer à côté de sa petite-amie.

            «- Tiens, Peter n'est pas encore revenu ? demanda-t-il, en observant l'absence de son camarade, en déposant une des chopes devant Lily, l'embrassant brièvement au passage.

             - Whoa… ! Comment t'as deviné ? » ironisa Sirius, entre deux gorgées de Bièraubeurre.

            Harry sourit, tout en prenant une Bièraubeurre que Remus lui tendait alors que James haussait un sourcil au commentaire du Maraudeur. Mais il sembla songer plus raisonnable de ne rien dire, se contentant de passer un bras autour des épaules de Lily.

            «- En tout cas, je vous propose, même si Sirius a pratiquement déjà engloutit la sienne, d'en profiter pour porter un toast… ! suggéra-t-il finalement.

             - Dans ce cas, j'ai tout trouvé en l'honneur de quoi on pourrait le faire… ! intervint Amy, tout en jetant un regard entendu à Elsa, avant de lever sa chope. A notre nouvelle amitié et à James et Lily… ! »

            Le petit couple rougit légèrement mais se prêta au jeu, alors que les chopes tintaient entre elles.

* * * * *

            Il était un peu plus de cinq heures lorsque le petit groupe se décida à quitter les Trois Balais, Peter les ayant rejoint entre temps. De retour dans la rue principale, les septième années de Gryffondor se séparèrent, alors qu'Elsa et Amy quittaient leurs camarades, pour faire quelques achats de dernières minutes, rapidement imitées par James et Lily qui s'éclipsèrent discrètement, Harry restant avec les trois autres Maraudeurs.

            «- Au fait, Peter, tu as trouvé le livre que tu cherchais ? s'enquit Remus, au bout d'un moment.

             - Non ! répondit l'intéressé. Ils étaient en rupture de stock… ! grommela Peter. Mais j'ai demandé au libraire de m'en mettre un de côté lors de la prochaine livraison… ! »

            Le petit groupe entreprit donc de vagabonder dans le village qui se vidait petit à petit, avec l'approche de la fin de journée et le départ progressif des élèves.

            « On ferait bien de remonter… ! commenta, au bout d'un moment, Remus, en jetant un regard à sa montre. On a dix minutes pour rejoindre l'entrée Nord… ! »

            Les quatre garçons s'exécutèrent, faisant demi-tour pour rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous fixé par Dumbledore. Mais, chemin faisant, un mauvais pressentiment envahit soudain Harry, chassant ainsi sa bonne humeur, le rappelant à la vigilance, même si rien ne laissait voir une quelconque attaque. Après tout, les Aurors étaient là pour assurer la sécurité des élèves et des habitants du village… Mais malgré cette évidence (ayant croisé, durant leur balade à Pré-au-Lard, plusieurs des employés du Ministères), Harry ne parvenait pas à étouffer son inquiétude grandissante. Mais, tant que sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pas mal, il n'y aurait rien à craindre… Sur cette constatation, il s'efforça à suivre la discussion des Maraudeurs.

* * * * *

            Des cris s'élevèrent brutalement dans le village, interrompant brusquement la conversation des quatre garçons, à l'instant même où une vive douleur traversait le front de Harry, le faisant grimacer.

            «- Oh nom d'une gargouille… ! grogna Sirius. Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille… ! On ferait mieux de ne pas rester dans le coin… !

             - Vous croyez que c'est une attaque de Mangemorts ? demanda Harry, tout en jetant un regard en coin, lourd de sous-entendu à l'adresse de Peter.

             - C'est possible ! soupira Remus en se tournant vers lui. Dans ce cas les Aurors se chargeront d'eux et… ! Patmol… ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Où sont passés James et Lily ?

             - Ben, ils étaient pas derrière nous ? s'étonna Sirius, en se retournant à son tour. Oh, nom de nom… ! On n'est pas assez bien pour eux, c'est ça ? » râla-t-il.

            Harry frémit à cette constatation. Il avait été tellement plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'absence du couple…

            «- Franchement, comme s'ils pouvaient pas trouver un autre moment pour partir en vadrouille, ces deux-là ? marmonna Sirius, l'air soucieux.

             - Mais ils ne sont pas idiots… ! répliqua Peter. Ils feront demi-tour en cas de besoin… ! Et puis, ils savent qu'on doit être à l'entrée Nord à 18h…, ils doivent déjà être en chemin… ! »

            Harry réprima une soudaine envie d'étrangler cet hypocrite… Peter devait être au courant des projets de Voldemort…, ce qui justifiait son absence de la veille et son "passage à la librairie"… ! »

            Un groupe d'Aurors les croisa, l'air pressé, venant confirmer les craintes de Harry. Les Mangemorts avaient, visiblement, réussit à tromper la vigilance des Aurors qui, pendant ce temps, s'occupaient du retour des élèves vers Poudlard.

            « Retournez à l'entrée Nord, vite ! leur intima l'un des sorciers en passant à leur hauteur. Londubat, accompagnez-les là-bas ! » ajouta-t-il à l'un de ses coéquipiers, en constatant que les quatre adolescents ne bougeaient pas.

            Ernest Londubat se détacha du petit groupe et s'avança vers les adolescents, l'air soucieux.

            «- Allez, venez ! leur lança-t-il calmement.

             - Mr Londubat, c'est une attaque de Mangemorts ? s'enquit Sirius, en suivant l'Auror.

             - Oui… ! On nous a signalé un petit détachement à l'est de la ville… ! concéda à avouer le sorcier. Mais ils ne sont peut-être là qu'en éclaireur et… ! Dites-moi, vous n'êtes pas les amis de James Potter ?

             - Euh si, mais on ne sait pas où il est passé… ! » répliqua Remus, l'air mal à l'aise.

            Harry vit l'Auror grimacer.

            « Il ne manquait plus que ça… ! » murmura, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, le sorcier, même si Harry, qui se tenait à sa hauteur, avait pû entendre ce qu'il disait. 

            La cicatrice brûla soudain un peu plus et Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à rester impassible. Il allait demander quelque chose à l'Auror qui les accompagnait mais ils atteignirent au même instant l'entrée Nord, où les professeurs et quelques Aurors s'efforçaient de rassembler et calmer les élèves effrayés qui se trouvaient là.

            «- Bien, je vous laisse là ! Ne vous attardez pas ici, tous les quatre… ! leur intima l'Auror, avant de transplaner.

             - Franchement, j'ai hâte de savoir faire ça… ! » commenta, d'un ton qui se voulait le plus léger possible, Sirius, alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers le groupe d'élèves.

            Ils tressaillirent lorsqu'une violente explosion retentit dans le bas du village, arrachant des cris effrayés aux élèves. Une vive douleur barra soudain le torse de Harry qui mit un peu de temps à en trouver l'origine… sa médaille… Celle-ci, sous son uniforme, s'était mise à luire et lui brûlait allègrement la peau… D'abord interloqué, Harry n'eut plus aucun doute sur ce qui se passait… Cela, combiné à la douleur infligée par sa cicatrice ne voulait dire qu'une chose… James était en danger… Les Mangemorts étaient là pour celui qu'ils pensaient être le dernier héritier de Gryffondor…

            «- James n'y sera pas… ! s'exclama soudain Harry, faisant tressaillir les trois autres. Ni James ni Lily ne sont avec les professeurs… ! Ils sont encore dans le village… !

             - Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que… ? commença Peter. On ne peut pas savoir, vu d'ici, s'ils sont, oui ou non, avec les professeurs !

             - Je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer mais… ! » riposta Harry, mal à l'aise.

            Ce fut la voix, inquiète, de McGonagall lui apporta une réponse inespérée.

            «- Quelqu'un sait où sont passé les Maraudeurs, Calaway et Evans ? l'entendirent-ils crier.

             - Bon, je crois que nous avons notre réponse… ! soupira Remus.

             - On doit le chercher… ! décida Sirius, jusque là silencieux.

             - Ce n'est pas prudent, Patmol… ! On ne pourrait rien faire contre d'éventuels Mangemorts… ! James et Lily sont peut-être en route… !

             - J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment, Lunard ! le coupa Sirius, mal à l'aise. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi je vais essayer de le retrouver… !

             - Je viens avec toi… ! déclara aussitôt Harry.

             - Je vous accompagne ! renchérit Remus, finalement. Cette histoire ne me plaît pas non plus… !

             - Je…je vous suit ! acheva Peter, hésitant.

             - Non, Peter ! rétorqua Sirius. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu restes, pour donner le change à McGonagall… ! »

            Peter sembla hésiter, voulu dire quelque chose mais finit par se raviser et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

            Et c'est ainsi que, prenant soin de ne pas se faire repérer par les professeurs, Harry, Remus et Sirius repartirent vers le bas du village.

* * * * *

            Et effectivement, à l'autre bout du village, le petit couple vadrouillait, en toute insouciance. Cette partie de Pré-au-Lard était bien plus calme que le reste du village et tous deux en profitaient avec plaisir, n'étant, enfin, que tous les deux, discutant de tout et de rien.

            «- Au fait, Lily, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire des petits de Neige…, quand ils seront nés, bien sûr ?

             - J'essayerai de les caser chez des amis, d'autres élèves…, je ne sais pas encore… ! »

            Elle eut un léger rire.

            «- J'ai dû te paraître hystérique, hier ! commenta-t-elle.

             - Pas tant que ça…, j'ai juste été surpris… ! »

            Elle sourit et remit une mèche derrière son oreille.

            «- Si je me met dans un état pareil pour le fait que ma chatte attende des petits je préfère ne pas essayer d'imaginer ce que ça sera quand il sera question d'avoir des enfants… !

             - Tu ne vas pas un peu vite en besogne, là, Lily… ? plaisanta James. Tu as encore le temps de voir venir, avant de fonder une famille, avoir des enfants… !

             - Je sais bien… ! Mais, depuis quelques temps… ! commença-t-elle avant d'hésiter. Je ne sais pas…, ça peut peut-être te paraître stupide mais…, depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression de courir après le temps qui passe, de ne pas être maîtresse de mon destin…, que tout est déjà écrit…, déjà joué… !

             - Il est inutile de se poser des questions, de se demander de quoi demain sera fait… ! observa James. Ma mère m'a toujours dit d'écouter mon cœur plutôt que ma logique… ! Cela ne sert à rien de se préoccuper de l'avenir, du passé… ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est l'instant présent… ! Chaque geste que nous faisons construit l'avenir…, on ne peut qu'attendre de voir ce que ça donnera… ! Regarde, c'est comme dans Roméo et Juliette… ! »

            Lily éclata de rire.

            «- Je commence à regretter de t'avoir fait lire ce bouquin ! observa-t-elle, amusée.

             - Nous n'en serions peut-être pas là si tu ne l'avais pas fait… ! répliqua James sur le même ton. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils n'ont fait que suivre ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, ce que leur dictait leur cœur… ! Ils ne se sont pas interrogés pour savoir comment serait leur avenir, ils ne se sont pas posés de question sur les raisons qui les poussaient l'un vers l'autre… ! 

             - Mais ils sont morts… ! observa Lily, en s'arrêtant.

             - Bon, alors, si tu préfère, prenons notre cas… ! A Halloween, quand je t'ai avoué mes sentiments, je ne me suis pas posé de questions sur ce que pourrait en dire mon père… ! Je n'ai fait que ce que mes sentiments me dictaient… ! Je t'aimais, et c'était tout ce qui comptait… ! Et je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours autant, quoi qu'il advienne…, c'est tout ce que je sais… ! » ajouta-t-il en lui faisant face, plantant son regard dans le sien.

            Lily sourit.

            «- Prouve-le moi, alors ! le taquina-t-elle.

             - Tu l'auras voulu ! » répliqua-t-il, avant de se pencher légèrement vers elle pour prendre possession de ses lèvres.

            Plongé dans ses occupations du moment, James prêta à peine attention à l'échauffement de sa médaille contre sa peau. Mais ils revinrent violemment à la réalité lorsqu'une bâtisse explosa en contrebas de la rue qu'ils suivaient. Lily laissa échapper un cri effaré alors qu'ils s'écartaient précipitamment, tout en serrant la main de son petit-ami.

            «- James, qu'est-ce qui… ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

             - Allons-nous en d'ici ! » souffla-t-il, resserrant sa prise sur la main de la jeune fille, en faisant demi-tour.

            Passé le premier moment de surprise, James réagissait… Les Mangemorts étaient de sortie, cela n'en faisait aucun doute… et, dans ce cas, il valait mieux ne pas rester là et laisser faire leur travail aux Aurors. D'ailleurs, pourquoi les sorciers du Ministères ne semblaient donnés aucun signe de vie ? Comment les partisans de Voldemort s'étaient-ils glissé au travers du paramètre de sécurité mis en place par les Aurors… ?

            Courant le long de la rue déserte, Lily à sa suite, James jeta machinalement un regard à sa montre.

            « Lily, il est presque dix-huit heures… ! s'exclama-t-il. On devrait déjà être à l'entrée Nord… ! »

            Cette constatation suffit à les motiver à quitter au plus vite cet endroit. Tous deux courraient droit devant eux, serrant instinctivement la main de l'autre…, Lily trébucha brutalement et, tomba, lâchant, sous la surprise, sa prise sur la main de son petit-ami.

            «- LILY ! hurla ce dernier, faisant aussitôt demi-tour pour retourner la chercher.

             - James…, non ! Va-t'en ! cria-t-elle en retour. C'est toi qu'ils veulent… ! »

            L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, le Maraudeur se demanda comment elle pouvait en être aussi sûre.

            «- Pas sans toi… ! riposta-t-il en l'attrapant par les bras pour la remettre debout. Partons ! souffla-t-il alors en repartant. Et cette fois, je ne te lâcherai plus tant qu'on ne sera pas sortit de ce guêpier… ! 

             - James…, pourquoi les Aurors ne… ?

             - Ils ont dû avoir des problèmes…, ou alors ils s'occupaient de ramener les autres à Poudlard… ! Mais ma ère avait raison…, il y a bien un traître dans l'école !

             - Un traître ? Dans l'école… ? s'étonna Lily, cramponnée à la main de l'adolescent.

             - Oui… ! Mais je t'en parlerai plus en détail…, quand on sera à l'abri… ! »

            Une brûlure sur sa peau réveilla alors en lui un curieux sentiment… Un souvenir qui remontait au jour de son quinzième anniversaire…, le jour où il avait reçu sa médaille, lui revint à l'esprit. La seule fois où il avait eut une conversation civilisée avec son père…, probablement dû à la présence de son grand-père, trois mois avant que celui-ci ne soit, d'ailleurs, assassiné par Voldemort…

* * * * *

            _Flash-back_

_            James entra, d'un pas incertain, dans le bureau paternel mais se détendit en apercevant son grand-père, immobile près du feu, au côté de son père. Harold Potter était un homme simple, calme, attentif et tolérant…, contrairement à son fils, Franck… ! James avait toujours beaucoup aimé son grand-père, même s'il n'avait jamais pû le voir aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu._

_            « Assis-toi, James ! suggéra Harold en souriant. Ton père voudrait te parler de quelque chose de…capital… ! »_

_            L'adolescent obtempéra et soutint le regard de Franck durant quelques minutes._

_            « Franck… ! » intervint, simplement, Harold._

_            L'intéressé acquiesça et s'éclaircit la gorge._

_            « Bien…James, comme tu as eu quinze ans aujourd'hui…, il est temps pour toi d'être initié à la tradition familiale… Tu dois accéder à la succession de l'héritage de Godric Gryffondor…, un lointain ancêtre de notre famille… ! Et tu as enfin l'âge de perpétrer cette tradition… ! »_

_            Franck échangea un regard avec son père qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Franck soupira mais se leva et contourna son bureau en enlevant la chaînette qu'il portait autour du cou et que James avait déjà eu l'occasion d'apercevoir. James se leva à son tour…_

_            «- Ceci, James, est un secret familial…, la médaille de Gryffondor, qui se transmet de père en fils depuis Godric Gryffondor lui-même…, au quinzième anniversaire, ou durant la quinzième année, au pire… ! Et c'est pourquoi tu en es, désormais, le nouveau détenteur…, jusqu'à ce que ton fils…_

_             - Ou ta fille.. ! intervint Harold._

_             - Ne soit en âge de recevoir, à son tour, la médaille… ! » conclut Franck en jetant un regard désapprobateur à son père._

_            Sur ces mots, il donna la chaîne à James qui observa la médaille, rouge et or, qui représentait un lion altier et portant l'inscription "G.G", qui y était fixée._

_            « En aucun cas, James, du moins jusqu'à ce que le temps de la transmettre ne soit venu, tu ne dois t'en séparer, ou en parler à qui que ce soit… ! Cette médaille est le secret des Gryffondor…, mais aussi, par conséquent, le secret des Potter… ! Elle constitue la clé du triomphe du Bien sur le Mal… ! De plus, elle joue plusieurs rôles essentiels, d'où l'intérêt de cacher son existence ! Elle est, notamment, à la fois protectrice, régulatrice et multiplicatrice des pouvoirs de son propriétaire… ! expliqua, avec son impassibilité familière, Franck. En règle général, cette médaille canalise les pouvoirs de son détenteur, jusqu'à sa majorité. A partir de là, il est alors préparé, physiquement et psychologiquement, pour tirer le maximum de ses pouvoirs… ! Mais, en cas de danger imminent, la médaille s'échauffera, en mise en garde… ! »_

* * * * *

            "_Une mise en garde_"

            Ces paroles résonnèrent dans son esprit, comme un signal d'alarme.

            « LILY… ! AU SOL ! » hurla-t-il, en la projetant au sol.

            Une explosion d'une violence inouïe  retentit à l'endroit où ils tenaient une seconde plus tôt. James, couvrant la jeune fille de son corps, sentit le souffle de la détonation, alors que des débris de pierres retombaient durement sur le sol… : un mur avait été réduit en morceau.

            Il passa la main dans les cheveux auburn de la jeune fille en la sentant trembler sous lui, tout en la maintenant au sol comme il pouvait. S'étant assuré, au bout de quelques minutes qu'ils ne risquaient plus de se prendre quoi que ce soit sur la figure, il se releva et aida son amie à se relever.

            « Je te demande pardon, Lily… ! » murmura-t-il, en l'étreignant brièvement.

            Ils prirent alors conscience qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls… Les deux adolescents étaient, à présent, coincés entre un mur et un troupeau de Mangemorts.

* * * * *

            Les quatre garçons courraient à perdre haleine à travers la rue déserte, lorsque Remus attira brutalement ses deux camarades derrière une maison et plaqua la main sur la bouche de Sirius qui protestait contre ce geste soudain, et fit signe à Harry de se taire, en désignant la route sur laquelle ils se tenaient un peu plus tôt. Harry suivit son regard juste à temps pour voir passer une dizaine de silhouettes encagoulées et vêtues de noir qui passèrent précipitamment devant leur cachette, en échangeant quelques paroles.

            « Il ne doit surtout pas nous échapper cette fois !

             - Aucuns risques… ! Les autres les encerclent déjà, la Sang-de-Bourbe qui l'accompagne et lui !

             - Le Maître va être content cette… ! »

            Les voix s'estompèrent alors que les Mangemorts s'éloignaient. Les trois adolescents restèrent, cependant, silencieux durant quelques longues minutes, les sens en alertes. Finalement, Remus relâcha Sirius, indiquant ainsi à ses amis que le menace était passée.

            « Ils en ont après James, c'est ça… ? commenta Sirius.

             - J'en ai bien l'impression… ! soupira Remus. Non seulement il est le fils d'un des meilleurs Aurors de Grande-Bretagne mais en plus il est un héritier de Gryffondor…, il ne peut qu'intéresser Voldemort… !

             - Et puis, James et Lily étaient les seuls à manquer à l'appel… ! renchérit Harry. On doit les aider… !

             - Je veux bien moi, mais comment ? Là, on va avoir affaire à des dizaines de Mangemorts… ! répliqua Sirius. Ca n'a rien à voir avec les simulations que nous faisons en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… ! Mais on ne peut pas laisser Jamsie et Lily aux prises de ces andouilles masquées… !

             - Je te reconnais bien là, Patmol ! commenta Remus, en souriant. Je trouvais ton petit discours bien trop sérieux, aussi… !

             - Sortons de là et essayons de les retrouver… ! » intervint Harry songeur, tout en serrant un peu plus les doigts sur sa baguette et s'efforçant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante qui continuait à lui parcourir le front.

            Les trois adolescents s'exécutèrent et se glissèrent dans la rue déserte, après s'être assurés que la voie était définitivement libre. Suivant la direction prise par les Mangemorts, ils descendirent la rue, mais se figèrent, dans l'ombre d'une maison en déboulant sur une place envahie par les partisans de Voldemort.

            « Regardez ! » souffla, inutilement, Sirius, en désignant le centre d'intérêt des silhouettes encagoulées.

            Les deux autres suivirent la direction qu'il indiquait et le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine… Ils avaient retrouvés James et Lily…, mais en bien mauvaise posture… ! Les deux Gryffondor étaient acculés contre le mur d'une des maisons en contrebas. James qui semblait avoir perdu sa baguette, s'interposait entre sa petite-amie et les Mangemorts, l'air déterminé.

            «- Ils sont mal ! marmonna Sirius. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose et vite… !

             - Oui…, mais quoi ? Contre quelques Mangemorts, on aurait pû faire quelque chose…, mais pas une vingtaine… !

             - Ne vous inquiétez pas au sujet des Mangemorts… ! répliqua Harry. On peut les avoir, en comptant sur l'effet de surprise… !

             - Tu crois ? rétorqua Sirius, l'air sceptique.

             - On n'a pas le temps de discuter et c'est la seule chose qui me vienne à l'esprit… ! cingla Harry. Donc, à moins que tu aies une autre proposition… !

             - Bon, vous deux, ce n'est pas le moment de vous chamailler… ! intervint Remus. On va tenter l'effet de surprise et après… on improvisera… !

             - Attendez, j'ai une idée… ! le coupa soudain Harry. Je vais faire diversion en les prenant par surprise…, et vous, vous en profiterez pour tirer James et Lily de Là… ! »

            Sirius allait, une fois de plus protesté, mais Remus lui plaqua, une fois de plus, la main sur la bouche et se tourna vers Harry, les sourcils froncés. Mais celui-ci, ayant aussitôt pris sa forme d'Animagus, s'avançait déjà sur la place, hors de vue des Mangemorts.

* * * * *

            Harry, grâce à l'habilité de son félin, parvint à grimper une le toit d'une maison voisine puis, passant de toit en toit, il atteignit la bâtisse qui surplombait le cercle des Mangemorts. De là où il était, il aperçut Sirius et Remus alors qu'ils se glissaient à l'angle du mur, hors de vue des Mangemorts qui, trop absorbés à narguer leurs prises ne surveillaient guère leurs arrières, près de l'endroit où se trouvaient James et Lily.

            Harry évalua la situation du regard. Il allait devoir être rapide… TRES rapide… ! Il inspira profondément et se déplaça discrètement, avant de sauter dans le vide, pattes tendues, griffes sorties…

            Tout se passa alors très vite. La panthère se réceptionna sur deux des plus proches Mangemorts qui s'effondrèrent sous le choc, prenant ainsi par surprise les autres partisans de Voldemort et faisant sursauter les deux adolescents. Profitant de l'occasion, Harry reprit aussitôt sa forme d'emprunt, sa baguette à la main.

            « Stupéfix ! » lança-t-il dans la foulée touchant cinq des mages noirs abasourdis, alors que, du coin de l'œil, il avait le temps d'apercevoir Remus et Sirius attraper Lily, qui était la plus proche d'eux, par les bras.

            Mais les Mangemorts s'étaient ressaisis et ne laissèrent pas le temps à Harry de repasser à l'attaque. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre un sortilège qu'il ne connaissait pas…, avant de perdre connaissance…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Et voilà, fini !

Titre du chapitre suivant : Entre les mains de Voldemort…

            Et comme je suis gentille, voilà une petite…"mise en bouche"… :

            "_Harry reprit lentement connaissance, avec un mal de tête épouvantable. La pièce où il se trouvait était plongée dans la pénombre et sentait l'humidité_…" 

Et comme dans tout bon feuilleton qui se respecte… : **_A SUIVRE_** !!!! ^__^ Désolée si je n'ai pas mis la suite de l'extrait mais… il contenait un détail compromettant ^__^


	28. Entre les mains de Voldemort

            Coucou ! Et voilà un petit chapitre que je viens juste de finir, après avoir vu Matrix 2 dans l'après-midi et avoir eu ma première moyenne de l'année en philo (10/20), ce matin !!! ^__^ Enfin bref, ça ne doit pas vous intéresser, donc…, je passe au plus important :

Tout d'abord, un **_gros_** merci, pour leur review, à : **_Tiffany_****_, Chen, Solar, Cécé Johnson, Marika Jedusor_** (_désolée pour la faute, je ne l'ai pas vu à la relecture, enfin c gentil de me le faire remarquer ^^),  **_Lily la Tigresse, Sibla Jackson7, KTK_ (**__moi non plus je n'aime pas ce genre de fin…, mais pour une fois, je me suis accordée cette petite entorse à mes habitudes… !), **_Hermione 2005_ (_tu vas vite savoir où il a atterrit_ ^^), Miya Black, ****_Finelame86_ (oui**__, on ne peut plus clair…^^), ****__Nymoue**_, Sanchèse, Lilou, Tyla, Umbre77_, ****_Ranaé_ (**__oui, c très probable ^^), ****__BastetAmidala**_, Angel-blue, Siria Potter, Clem et Marion-moune._**_

**__**

            Sinon, comme toujours :

**_Le Disclaimer _**: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR…, le reste est à moi...! D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, à la suite d'une récente et (plutôt) mauvaise expérience, que ceux qui voudrait "m'emprunter" MA fic me demande d'abord MON avis… !

**_Titre_** : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe

**_Auteur_** : Cécilia

**_Chapitre _**: 27- Entre les mains de Voldemort. Franchement, je ne le trouve pas super… trop de parlote et pas assez d'action, je trouve (_enfin, c'est peut-être aussi parce que je viens de voir Matrix 2 qui, bien sûr, est plus que fourni en action_ ^^) ! J'avais prévu nettement plus d'action, mais c'est à croire que j'ai épuisé mon stocke d'inspiration d'action dans le chapitre 19 è__é !

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic… alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

            Céc.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapitre 27 : Entre les mains de Voldemort******

            Harry reprit lentement connaissance, avec un mal de tête épouvantable. La pièce où il se trouvait était plongée dans la pénombre et sentait l'humidité. Jetant un regard autour de lui, il réalisa rapidement que sa vision était étrangement floue, ce qui lui apporta un désagréable pressentiment.

            « Oh, non… ! Ce n'est pas vrai… ! » marmonna-t-il, avant de plonger la main dans sa poche, pour en sortir ses lunettes que, par chance, il gardait en permanence dans sa poche.

            Une fois les avoir remis à leur place, sur son nez, il employa, sans baguette, un sortilège de réflexion et un miroir apparut, lui renvoyant, à sa plus grande horreur, l'image d'un adolescent aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs en bataille.

            « Alors là, c'est le bouquet… ! soupira-t-il. Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de problème… ! Il ne manquerait plus que… ! Oh, mince… ! » s'exclama-t-il, en réalisant qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce.

            En effet, son compagnon d'infortune, était encore inconscient, étendu sur le sol. Mais, lorsqu'il reviendrait à lui, James risquait d'avoir une drôle de surprise. Harry se maudit de ne pas avoir, sous la main, un peu de cette potion que lui avait fait avaler Dumbledore.

            « Alors là, je suis bien… ! grogna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé lui dire s'il se réveille… ? »

            Une partie de lui-même lui apporta aussitôt la réponse à sa question, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire : dire la vérité… Malheureusement, ça risquait d'être plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Ce n'était pas la médaille qui l'inquiétait, mais, plutôt, la réaction qu'aurait James. Il fut brutalement tiré de ses réflexions par un marmonnement indistinct et il se retourna pour découvrir que son "père" reprenait connaissance.

            « Oh non, pas déjà… ! » songea Harry en se mordant les lèvres, jetant un regard furtif autour de lui, à la recherche d'un quelconque moyen de retarder l'échéance.

            Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur une paire de lunettes qui traînait sur le sol… Ce qui signifiait que James n'avait pas les siennes, pour le moment… ! Harry les ramassa, bien décidé à les lui rendre lorsqu'il aurait un peu préparé le terrain…

            Il inspira profondément et s'avança vers son "camarade".

            «- Vas-y mollo… ! lança-t-il. On a eu droit aux "logements d'honneur" et au traitement qui s'en suit…. ! ajouta-t-il, quelque peu sarcastique.

 - Harry… ? s'étonna James. Qu'est-ce qui… ? Oh non… ! C'est Voldemort, c'est ça… ? s'exclama-t-il, semblant avoir réalisé ce qui se passait.

 - J'en ai bien peur… ! soupira Harry. Comment te sens-tu… ?

 - J'ai déjà connu mieux… ! Seulement, ça serait encore mieux si j'avais mes lunettes… ! marmonna James, en s'asseyant sur le sol dallé et humide. Même si j'ai l'impression que le décor risque de pas être passionnant à voir… !

 - En effet… ! grommela Harry, en s'écartant, faisant mine de chercher lesdites lunettes. Tiens, je les ai trouvées… ! »

            Sur ce, il revint vers lui, les lunettes à la main.

            «- Ca c'est sympa… ! lança son camarade.

 - De rien… ! Je sais ce que c'est… ! lâcha Harry, avant de se jeter à l'eau. Ecoute, avant que je te rende tes lunettes… ! J'ai un petit aveu à te faire… ! Et ça risque de… ! Et…, je ne suis pas sensé raconter ça, surtout pas à toi… ! ajouta-t-il en se passant nerveusement sa main libre sur la nuque. Alors, ça serait sympa si tu ne disais rien… ! 

 - D'accord… ! De toute façon, tu devrais savoir que je ne suis pas du genre à trahir un secret… ! répondit simplement James. Mais je peux avoir mes lunettes, maintenant… ? »

            Harry fronça les sourcils, surpris par la désinvolture dont son futur père faisait preuve…

            «- Avant de te les rendre…, il faut absolument que je te dis quelque chose… ! lança, rapidement, Harry, désireux d'avouer tout ça, avant qu'il ne le découvre par lui-même. Mais… !

 - Je suppose que c'est à propos de ta fausse identité… ! » lâcha, calmement, James.

            Harry resta bouche-bée…

            «- Co…comment tu le sais… ? Bafouilla-t-il.

 - Il y avait quelque chose qui m'intriguait avec toi… ! Du coup, je me suis livré à quelques recherches… ! Ca fait deux mois que je suis au courant mais je n'ai rien dit car si tu dois maintenir cette façade, c'est sûrement parce que tu dois avoir de graves problèmes… ! Et puis, t'es quelqu'un de sympa… ! expliqua James en haussant les épaules. Je suis sûr que, si tu as agis de la sorte, c'est que tu devais avoir une bonne raison de le faire… ! Donc, rien ne t'oblige à m'en parler.., mais est-ce que je peux avoir mes lunettes maintenant… ?

 - Euh oui mais… ! Attends, une dernière chose… ! Si je tiens à te le dire c'est que… j'ai repris ma véritable apparence, sans trop savoir comment et que… ! lâcha Harry, avant de s'interrompre, hésitant. Bon, tiens, les voilà… ! céda-t-il, en lui tendant ses lunettes. Mais promet moi que tu me laisseras tout t'expliquer… !

 - Si ça te dis… ! » répliqua James en haussant les épaules, avant de récupérer, avec gratitude, ses lunettes et en le remettant sur son nez.

            Il aperçu alors l'adolescent qui, l'air inquiet, se tenait devant lui. Interloqué, il fixa Harry avec des yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte. Il la referma aussitôt, avant de reprendre la parole.

            «- Qu'est-ce que… ? commença-t-il, détaillant l'adolescent qui lui faisait face. C'est quoi ce truc… ? Tu… ?

 - Ecoute… ! C'est de ça que je dois te parler… ! intervint Harry. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore m'a fait changer d'apparence… !

 - Dumbledore est au courant… ? répéta James, haussant un sourcil. En tout cas, c'est vraiment… ! Bizarre… ! A crois que je suis encore en train de rêver… !

 - Non… ! C'est la réalité… ! Et ce que je vais te dire risque de te paraître encore plus étrange… ! rétorqua Harry. Mais, avant tout, je dois avoir ta parole que tu ne diras rien à personne, même pas à Sirius, Remus, Lily, Peter ou un autre élève… !

       - Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirai rien… ! assura James, dont la curiosité l'emportait sur son étonnement, après un moment de silence.

 - Bon… ! Alors, avant tout, je ne suis pas Harry Calaway et je ne viens pas d'Australie… ! commença-t-il, cherchant ses mots avec soin. Je viens, en réalité, de Grande-Bretagne, et je ne viens pas non plus de… cette époque… ! poursuivit-il, avant de reprendre rapidement, en voyant que James allait dire quelque chose. En fait, à la suite d'un accident dans la salle de Potions, je me suis retrouvé à Poudlard…, mais vingt ans plus tôt… ! Alors que, dans mon présent, je devrais être en septième année, en 1998, à Poudlard… !

 - Attends… ! Si je te suis bien, tu viendrais du… FUTUR… ? demanda James, après un long moment d'un silence interloqué.

 - Euh…oui… ! confirma Harry.

 - D'accord… ! grommela James, en se passant la main sur le front. C'est sûr que j'étais loin de m'attendre à une chose pareille… ! En tout cas, ça fait vraiment bizarre d'avoir une réplique presque parfaite de moi-même en face de moi… ! Mais, une question, ça peut peut-être paraître déplacer mais, vu qu'on est dans les aveux, tu es, dans ton époque, dans quelle maison… ?

 - Gryffondor… ! répondit Harry. Où je joue, depuis ma première année, au poste d'Attrapeur de l'équipe et, depuis ma cinquième année, en tant que Capitaine… ! 

 - Hum… ! Et, au fait, juste comme ça, à qui ai-je, réellement, honneur… ? intervint James, un peu sceptique.

 - Euh, et bien… ! hésita Harry, avant de se reprendre, inspirant profondément. En fait, je… ! continua-t-il avant de se taire à nouveau, en grimaçant légèrement, mal à l'aise. En fait, à mon époque, on me connaît sous le nom de Harry… Potter… ! »

            Il s'interrompit, devant l'expression stupéfaite de son interlocuteur…

            « Potter… ? souffla James, abasourdi. Mais, comment… ? »

            Il se tut, rassemblant tous les éléments, réfléchissant, intensément. Il écarquilla les yeux soudainement, semblant réaliser ce que cela signifiait… !

            «- Si je comprends bien, tu es mon… ! Enfin, je veux dire que… !

 - Tu es, ou plutôt tu sera, mon père, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître… ! Je suis, ainsi, le dernier héritier de Gryffondor, et le fils unique de James et Lily Potter… ! » conclut Harry, en s'éloignant.

            James resta silencieux. Harry se laissa choir dans le coin opposé de la pièce, incapable de lui faire face et appréhendant sa réaction. Il ramena ses genoux sous son menton et entoura ses jambes de ses bras, les yeux clos.

            Voilà, il l'avait dit… ! Mais, curieusement, il se sentait mal… Tout se terminait là…, d'une façon ou d'une autre… ! Un long moment de silence s'ensuivit… 

            «- Lily… ? répéta James, à mi-voix. Lily Evans… ?

 - Oui… ! » confirma Harry, dans un souffle.

            Un autre moment de silence retomba dans la pièce. Jusqu'à ce que James se décide à reprendre la parole.

            « Eh ben, je comprend mieux pourquoi tu devais avoir une fausse identité… ! Et pourquoi tu te donnais tant de mal pour me sauver la vie… ! » murmura-t-il, simplement. 

            Harry resta silencieux, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ni quoi dire. Mais, visiblement, une idée, peu plaisante, traversa l'esprit de James car celui-ci reprit, une fois de plus, la parole, d'une voix incertaine.

            «- Harry… ! Est-ce que… ? Est-ce que ce que tu m'as dit, sur ta… famille est vrai… ? murmura-t-il, hésitant. Je veux, dire sur le fait que tu étais orphelin et tout ça… ?

 - Malheureusement, oui… ! avoua, dans un murmure à peine audible, Harry, baissant un peu plus la tête.

 - Et… comment ?

 - De la main de celui qui nous tient, actuellement, en sa possession… ! » répondit, inconsciemment, Harry, soudain las.

            A présent, c'était comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance, comme s'il s'était détaché de son corps… Même la brûlure infligée par la médaille le laissait indifférent… L'adolescent ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qu'il disait, tant il se sentait mal…

            « Mes parents ont été assassinés par Voldemort alors que je n'avais qu'un an… ! » conclut-il, d'une voix éteinte, toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même.

            Une fois de plus, le silence s'abattit dans la pièce où ils étaient enfermés, encore plus pesant que jusqu'à présent.

            Plongé dans ses sombres réflexions, Harry ne sû jamais combien de temps s'était écoulé, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

            « Harry… ! » chuchota James, sur un ton hésitant.

            L'adolescent, ne s'attendait pas, surtout après les révélations qu'il venait de lui faire, à ce que son "père" s'approche de lui à ce point. Après tout, ne venait-il pas de lui annoncer qu'il mourrait d'ici un peu plus de trois ans… ? 

            Harry, s'obstinant à garder les yeux fermés, percevait cependant, toujours, la présence de James à ses côtés. Celui-ci se déplaça, venant devant lui, le tenant à présent par les deux épaules.

            « Harry… ! » insista-t-il.

            Surpris par le ton de sa voix, l'adolescent releva la tête, pour découvrir le Maraudeur, accroupit devant lui, le teint plus pâle encore que le jour de la finale de Quidditch durant laquelle Harry lui avait sauvé la vie. 

            James le détailla longuement, dans la pénombre, puis planta son regard bleu foncé dans celui vert émeraude de son compagnon d'infortune, avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

            « Tu as les yeux de Lily… ! » commenta-t-il, calmement.

            Harry resta sans voix, médusé par la réaction de James. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça…

            « Je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu as dû subir… ! »

            Harry le fixa avec des yeux ronds, bouche-bée. James éclata de rire… ! Ce qui déstabilisa encore plus Harry.

            «- Ma réaction a l'air de d'étonner… ! commenta le Maraudeur. Tu t'imaginais que j'allais réagir comment ?

 - Je ne sais pas… ! En tout cas, tout sauf de cette manière… ! avoua Harry. Alors que je viens de t'annoncer que tu seras tué par Voldemort d'ici quelques années et que… !

 - Bah, au moins, je mourrai dignement… ! rétorqua simplement James en haussant les épaules, avant d'ajouter, devant l'expression sceptique de Harry. Je veux dire, d'accord, j'admet que l'idée de mourir dans moins de quatre ans ne m'enchante guère, encore moins l'idée que Lily connaisse le même sort… ! Mais, d'un autre côté, je suis rassuré de savoir que je mourrai avec honneur, de la main même de Voldemort et pas d'un vulgaire Mangemort… ! Mais aussi que je laisserai derrière moi un fils digne des Maraudeurs et du sang Potter… ! Un fils qui fera trembler Voldemort et lui causera bien des difficultés… ! Un fils qui est tout aussi, si ce n'est plus, doué que moi en Quidditch et qui a un courage à tout épreuve… ! Tu iras loin, crois-moi… ! »

            Harry sourit pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. James l'observa un moment et esquissa un sourire.

            «- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna Harry.

 - Je me disais juste… ! En fait, tu as mis si rapidement notre secret à jour… parce que tu étais au courant…, non ?

 - Euh oui… ! Depuis ma troisième année… ! Mais… ! »

            Harry s'interrompit, semblant penser à quelque chose et éclata, à son tour, de rire. Il se reprit devant l'air interrogateur de James.

«- C'est marrant… ! commença Harry tout en se relevant. On a été enlevés par Voldemort, qui pourrai arriver d'un moment à l'autre, et tout ce qu'on trouve à faire, c'est de parler du fait que je vienne du futur et tout ça… ! C'est plus qu'ironique comme situation, non ?

 - Ouais… ! Mais c'est juste que c'est tellement…inattendu… ! J'étais loin d'imaginer que je me retrouverai à côtoyer un fils que je n'ai, techniquement, pas encore eu, et qui, en plus, à le même âge que moi… ! Néanmoins, c'est vrai qu'on devrait peut-être attendre d'être tiré d'affaire pour parler de ça… !

 - Eh ben, tu as l'air convaincu qu'on sortira vivant d'ici… ! commenta Harry en s'assombrissant à nouveau.

 - Bah, si tout ça est ton passé, ça a dû t'arriver… ! Du coup si tu es ici aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il a bien fallut que je m'en tire… ! Sinon, je vois pas comment tu aurai fait pour voir le jour… ! ajouta-t-il, faisant grimacer Harry. Et puis, je suis avec… le Survivant… ! Donc si tu mérites vraiment ta réputation, on a rien à craindre, non ?

 - C'est une façon de voir les choses, mais rien ne dit que j'étais sensé débarquer à votre époque… ! Après tout, en faisant ça, j'ai perturbé la ligne temporelle et… !

 - J'pense pas… ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu m'as sauvé la vie… ! Sans ton aide, je ne suis même pas sûr que j'aurai fini ma sixième année à Poudlard… !

 - Ne dis pas ça… !

 - Mais c'est vrai… ! rétorqua James. En tout cas, je comprend mieux pourquoi tu étais si sûr que ça marcherai entre Lily et moi… ! Et qu'on s'entendait si facilement avec toi… ! ajouta-t-il en souriant. N'empêche, tu ferai un sacré bon acteur… ! Ca n'a pas dû être facile pour toi de jouer le jeu pendant tout ce temps que tu as passé avec nous… !

 - Je dois admettre que ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours… ! avoua Harry. Et… ! »

Il fut interrompu par une vive douleur qui lui traversa soudain le front. Il grimaça, mû par un mauvais pressentiment, et s'efforça à ne pas porter la main à sa cicatrice.

«- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui… ? s'inquiéta James.

 - On va avoir… de la visite… ! souffla l'adolescent.

 - Comment tu le sais… ?

 - Ma cicatrice… ! répondit simplement Harry, en se tournant vers la porte tandis qu'un bruit, certes lointain, retentit de l'autre côté du battant. Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard, si tu veux mais… !

 - Il t'es arrivé la même chose un peu avant l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard… ! réalisa soudain James en se frappant soudain le front. Et à la maison aussi, le soir de l'attaque dans le Londres moldu… ! Mais… ?

 - Ecoute, Voldemort va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, alors je ne crois pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour parler de ça… ! » le coupa, calmement Harry, en s'avançant d'un pas.

James ne posa pas de question mais vint à sa hauteur, l'air déterminé.

«- Si vraiment Voldemort vient, tu ne compte pas lui tenir tête tout seul, j'espère… ?

 - Je l'ai déjà affronté plusieurs fois… ! répondit, simplement, Harry. Je sais comment lui tenir tête… ! Mais il ne faut pas qu'il nous voit, tous les deux… !

 - Mais c'est après moi qu'il en a… !

 - Il ne verra pas la différence dans l'obscurité… ! Il pense avoir pris James Potter et un autre élève…, et non avoir deux Potter pour le prix d'un… ! »

James eut une légère grimace à cette remarque légèrement teintée d'humour de "son fils".

«- Mais il faut que tu restes en vie… ! continua Harry. Donc, laisse-moi faire, d'accord ?

 - Mais… ?

 - Ecoute, je vais me faire passer pour toi face à Voldie… ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'y verra que du feu, stupide comme il est… ! Mais toi, tu ne dois surtout pas attirer l'attention sur toi…, au risque qu'il comprenne qu'il se fait berner par des gosses de dix-sept ans… ! »

James voulu protester et tous deux se défièrent un long moment du regard. Finalement, James capitula, face à la détermination plus que farouche qui brillait dans les yeux vert émeraude de l'adolescent, et détourna les yeux.

            «- Bon, ça ne sera que la énième fois que tu risquera ta vie pour moi… ! soupira-t-il, avec mauvaise grâce. Quand je pense que c'est le fils qui protège le père… !

 - Dois-je te rappeler que pour l'instant, on est dans le refuge de Voldemort et que tu n'as que dix-sept ans… ? Donc, théoriquement, tu n'es pas encore mon père et je ne suis qu'un adolescent qui protège un autre adolescent… ! »

            James allait dire quelque chose, mais un bruit sourd contre la porte l'interrompit et il se recula.

            «- Un adolescent qui a pratiquement les mêmes gênes que moi… ! grommela-t-il.

 - Il faudrait que tu fasses semblant d'être encore inconscient… ! souffla Harry, le visage crispé, préférant ignorer le commentaire de James. Et surtout, quoi qu'il se passe, ne dit et ne fait rien, d'accord ? »

            Presque aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit et deux Mangemorts entrèrent dans la pièce, suivit par un gros serpent noir et une silhouette encore plus sombre, dont la simple apparition ne fit qu'accroître l'intensité de la douleur qui traversa le front de l'adolescent.

            «- Oh, déjà réveillé à ce que je vois, Potter… ! commenta, froidement, Voldemort, tandis que les Mangemorts se plaçaient de part et d'autre de leur Maître.

 - On dirait bien… ! » rétorqua, tranquillement, Harry, s'efforçant de conserver l'expression la plus neutre possible, et surtout de faire le vide en lui, connaissant très bien la faculté du mage noir à détecter les mensonges.

            Voldemort ne répondit pas tout de suite, fixant l'adolescent qui lui faisait face d'un air impassible, avant de reporter son attention vers le coin où James s'était précipitamment laissé choir à l'arrivée du mage noir. Celui-ci ricana.

            «- Eh bien, je vois que ton camarade ne se remet pas aussi vite que toi… !

             - Et je constate que vous ne faites jamais rien seul… ! répliqua, aussitôt Harry, ignorant la douleur infligée par sa cicatrice. Vous sentez-vous toujours obligé d'être escorté par ces crétins écervelés et cupides qui vous collent en permanence, ou c'est juste une impression ? »

            Voldemort se retourna aussitôt vers lui, une lueur de mauvaise augure animant soudain ses yeux rouges. Il scruta, un long moment, l'adolescent, qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Harry esquissa un sourire satisfait en voyant l'expression décontenancée que prit soudain le mage noir.

            «- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Harry, avec désinvolture.

             - Mais c'est que tu ne manques pas d'audace, Potter ! rétorqua Voldemort qui n'aimait visiblement pas la façon dont l'adolescent lui parlait.

             - Je vous surprend, on dirait ! continua Harry, toujours aussi impassible.

             - Effectivement… ! concéda, avec mauvaise grâce, le mage noir. Je suis très impressionné par la façon dont tu maîtrises tes émotions… ! Tu ne laisse même pas apparaître la moindre once d'appréhension, alors que je pourrai te tuer d'un simple sort… !

             - Oh… ! commenta Harry pas plus perturbé par cette nouvelle que ça. Et alors… ? »

            Une exclamation étouffée s'éleva parmi les Mangemorts.

            «- Et alors ? répéta Voldemort, visiblement quelque peu pris au dépourvu par le calme olympien dont son adversaire faisait preuve. Il semblerait que tu n'aie pas compris ce dont je suis capable… !

            - Oh si, très bien… ! Vous êtes capable de tuer quelqu'un d'un sort… ! Et après… ! C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capables ? » répliqua Harry, poussant l'audace jusqu'au bout, sous le regard de James qui s'inquiétait sérieusement au sujet de sa santé mentale.

            Harry connaissait bien Voldemort et savait pertinemment que le mage n'était dangereux que tant qu'il restait maître de lui-même… ! Mais une fois vraiment en colère ou déstabilisé, il était plus facile à combattre qu'il n'y paraissait ! Du moins, c'était comme ça que le Seigneur des Ténèbres "fonctionnait" à son époque… ! Mais la petite flamme menaçante qui venait de s'allumer dans les yeux du mage noir montrait à Harry qu'il touchait le bon bout… !

            « Et arrogant, avec ça… ! commenta, calmement, Voldemort. Mais, pour ton information, jeune présomptueux, je peux te réserver quelque chose de pire que la mort… ! Je peux t'infliger une torture et une douleur telles que, en comparaison, le Doloris ne ferait que pâle figure… ! Quelque chose qui te ferai souffrir à un tel point que tu me supplierais de te tuer… !

             - C'est vrai… ? répliqua, calmement, Harry, habitué à ce genre de menace, tout en songeant que, définitivement, le mage noir ne changeait guère de registre. J'aimerai bien voir ça… ! »

            La flamme qui brillait dans les yeux de Voldemort s'attisa un peu plus.

            « Te rends-tu compte, Potter, que tu provoques le plus grand sorcier qu'il ait jamais existé ? »

            Harry eut un léger rire plus que cynique.

            «- Et c'est partit pour le mélodrame… ! ricana-t-il. Désolé de vous décevoir, Voldemort, mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez le plus grand sorcier qui soit… ! C'est Albus Dumbledore… ! Vous, vous n'êtes qu'un lâche qui préfère avoir recours aux Sortilèges Impardonnables pour vaincre… !

             - Tu vas regretter ton insolence, Potter ! tonna Voldemort, en pointant sa baguette vers lui. Endoloris ! »

            Harry ne chercha même pas à échapper au sortilège qu'il se prit de plein fouet. Il fut projeté en travers de la pièce et se fracassa contre le mur, à côté d'un James complètement effaré.

            « Ne dis rien… ! » souffla Harry entre ses dents, en luttant contre la douleur infligée par le sort, tout en se relevant.

            Interloqué, Voldemort releva sa baguette.

            « C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, Voldie… ? répliqua, calmement, Harry, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Un simple Doloris ?! Je m'attendais à mieux que ça du graaaand Lord Voldemort… ! ironisa Harry, tout en priant silencieusement pour que James n'intervienne pas. Et où sont donc passées tes menaces de tortures pires que la mort… ?! » ajouta-t-il, sur un ton plus que provocateur.

            Des murmures stupéfaits retentirent parmi les Mangemorts, ainsi qu'un très discret "tu es carrément cinglé !" venant de James et qui fit légèrement sourire Harry, tandis qu'il soutenait, l'espace d'une inexorable fraction de seconde, le feu écarlate brûlant de haine qui animait les yeux de son ennemi de toujours, celui qui deviendrait l'assassin de ses parents… !

            «- Tu es allé trop loin, Potter ! lâcha, froidement, Voldemort. J'avais prévu autre chose à ton sujet mais je vais t'apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de me provoquer de la sorte… !

             - Ouais, ouais, c'est ça… ! répliqua Harry, avec entrain. J'attends de voir ça avec impatience…, Tommy… ! »

            Tous sursautèrent, à commencer par Voldemort lui-même, à cette appellation plus qu'osée, de l'adolescent.

            « Adieu Potter ! grinça, durement, Voldemort, une rage froide venant teinter sa voix habituellement aiguë, en pointant sa baguette vers l'adolescent. Je me contenterai de vos cadavres, à ton ami et toi… ! »

            Harry n'avait aucun mal à savoir ce qui allait suivre, mais il ne s'en inquiétait guère… ! Après tout, durant sa sixième année, il avait eu largement le temps de développé une immunité au sort de la Mort…, quelque chose qui avait stupéfait tout le monde et révolutionné le monde de la magie..., à son époque… ! Mais, le problème, c'était, James… ! Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, pour constater que le Maraudeur s'était, lentement, relevé, mais restait appuyé au mur.

            « Avada Kedavra ! » tonna Voldemort.

            Le temps sembla s'écouler au ralenti. Harry vit la fatal lueur verte jaillir de la baguette de son ennemi, droit sur lui…, mais aussi droit sur James… ! Il était encore trop près de lui, et il risquait de faire les frais du sorts, médaille ou pas médaille… ! Il devait protéger son futur père qui était trop stupéfait pour bouger, les yeux écarquillés. Harry ne voulait pas devoir recourir à ses pouvoirs mais là, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix ! Il se recula vivement, aussi près que possible du Maraudeur.

            « Reste derrière moi ! » cria-t-il, inutilement d'ailleurs, à l'attention de James qui était trop interloqué pour bouger, afin de couvrir le bruit de bourrasque qui accompagnait l'Avada Kedavra.

            Il étendit les bras sur les côtés, baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, concentré, récitant rapidement, à voix basse, quelques mots, tout en sentant sa médaille chauffer légèrement, comme à chaque fois qu'il recourrait à l'ancienne magie.

            Le sortilège de mort allait le toucher de plein fouet lorsqu'il sembla heurter un mur invisible qui s'était formé entre les deux adolescents et Voldemort, et le maléfice disparu sur le champ. Voldemort eut un mouvement de recul, pris au dépourvu, tandis qu'un murmure stupéfait s'élevait parmi les Mangemorts, alors que, plaqué au mur, James laissait échapper une exclamation étouffée. Harry, quand à lui, restait impassible, à peine affecté par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir, fixant avec intensité Voldemort qui, passé le premier moment de surprise, esquissa un sourire mauvais.

            « Oh, intéressant ! commenta le mage noir, calmement. Et impressionnant… ! Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que qui ce soit, à commencer par un jeune prétentieux de dix-sept ans, puisse un jour, contrer ce sortilège… ! D'autant plus en sachant que, pas plus tard qu'hier, aucun des deux Aurors, pourtant considérés comme deux des meilleurs de Grande-Bretagne, que j'ai éliminé, de mes mains, n'ont été capable de réaliser un tel phénomène… ! »

            Harry recula, de façon à se rapprocher le plus possible de James qui était trop choqué pour bouger.

            «- Ne dis rien… ! Surtout ne dis rien… ! articula, dans un murmure à peine audible, Harry.

             - Il a tué mon père… ! siffla James, interloqué, ayant visiblement compris l'allusion aux deux sorciers portés disparus quelques jours plus tôt.

             - Tu ne dois pas intervenir, James… ! Si tu te trahis, on ne sortira pas vivants d'ici… ! » lâcha Harry, prenant soin de rester le plus discret possible, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Voldemort qui les observait, amusé.

            Malgré les apparences, Harry n'était pas prêt à encaisser un second Avada Kedavra…, il espérait que l'assurance qu'il s'efforçait de conserver dissuaderai Voldemort de relancer à nouveau le sortilège… 

            Il y eut un brusque mouvement à l'entrée de la pièce, alors que la porte du cachot (car cette pièce en était effectivement un) s'ouvrait, derrière les troupes du mage noir qui s'écartèrent silencieusement, révélant une sombre silhouette qui s'était figée sur le seuil.

            «- Maître… ! commença le nouveau venu.

             - Je pensais avoir été assez clair en disant que je ne voulais pas être dérangé… ! le coupa, froidement, Voldemort, sans même se retourner.

             - Mais, Maître c'est… la Taupe est arrivée… ! »

            Voldemort se retourna vers le messager, visiblement intéressé.

            « Bien… ! lâcha, finalement, le mage noir. Je vais le voir de ce pas… ! Je reviendrai ultérieurement…pour m'occuper de notre jeune héritier de Gryffondor et son camarade qui s'est crû plus malin que tout le monde en tentant de lui venir en aide… ! » ajouta-t-il en jetant un bref regard aux deux adolescents.

            Sur ce, il repartit vers la porte, ses partisans s'inclinant légèrement sur son passage, suivit par son fidèle serpent. Harry voulu s'avancer, bien décidé à ne pas laisser la "conversation" se finir de la sorte, mais James le retint par le bras, alors que les Mangemorts quittaient à leur tour la pièce, la porte se refermant bruyamment derrière eux.

            « Surveillez-les ! » intima la voix, glaciale, du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à l'adresse de ses partisans.

* * * * *

            Un silence pesant régnait dans le cachot, les deux adolescents s'étant laissés tomber sur le sol, dos au mur. James, la tête entre les mains, s'efforçait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées plus qu'embrouillées par  toutes ces révélations qui lui étaient brutalement tombées dessus… ! Être la cible d'une attaque de Mangemort, finir entre les mains de Voldemort en apprenant au passage que l'adolescent qu'il avait côtoyé durant huit mois n'était autre que son fils, orphelin, venu du futur, et que Voldemort avait, tué, de sang-froid son père ! Tout cela, cumulé, faisait beaucoup (trop) d'évènements en moins d'une journée…, et, bien sûr, il fallait aussi tenir compte du fait qu'il ne savait pas s'il sortirait un jour d'ici et qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle de ses amis et, surtout, de Lily… Son cœur se serra douloureusement à cette pensée… Il ne se le pardonnerai jamais s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose…

            Dans le désordre qui avait ensuivit l'arrivée soudaine de Phantôme, il se rappelait vaguement l'avoir entendu l'appeler, avant qu'elle ne soit entraînée hors de vue des Mangemorts…, juste avant qu'il ne perde connaissance et se réveille, ici… 

            Il soupira et leva les yeux, un peu pris au dépourvu par le silence de Harry. Celui-ci, la tête contre le mur, les yeux fermés semblait perdu dans ses propres réflexions.

            « A ton avis, les autres vont bien ? »

            Harry tressaillit légèrement et ses yeux vert émeraude si semblable à ceux de Lily, rencontrèrent son regard. 

            «- Je suis sûr qu'ils ont réussis à s'en sortir… ! Après tout, c'était après toi qu'ils en avaient… ! lâcha Harry, l'air grave.

             - J'espère que Lily n'a rien… ! » insista James, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

            Harry esquissa un petit sourire.

            « Tu la reverra, ta Lily…, tu peux me croire… ! »

            Le Maraudeur acquiesça discrètement et un moment de silence revint.

            « Merci d'avoir risqué, une fois de plus, ta vie pour moi… ! » reprit, finalement, James.

            Harry grimaça.

            « Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de ne pas aider ceux qui ont des problèmes… ! Et puis, c'est tout dans mon intérêt de tout faire pour te garder en vie… ! Il semblerait que tu sois aussi doué que moi pour t'attirer les problèmes… ! »

            James eut un léger sourire, s'habituant, bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, au fait que ce garçon avec qui il conversait n'était autre que son propre fils…

            «- Tu crois que la Taupe dont parlait le Mangemort est le traître de Poudlard ?

             - C'est fort probable… ! J'aurai plutôt imaginé que l'espion serait un…quelconque rongeur… ! » marmonna Harry, en se massant les tempes.

            James fronça les sourcils, percevant le ton lourd en sous-entendus du garçon, mais il jugea préférable de ne pas insister.

            «- Ca va ? s'inquiéta-t-il

             - Qui ? Moi ? s'étonna Harry, revenant visiblement à l'instant présent. Oh, je vais bien…, ce n'est qu'un coup de fatigue… ! Mais ça serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça…, je veux dire, ça te fait beaucoup de choses à digérer en même temps… !

             - Ca peut aller…, pour l'instant… ! » répliqua James en haussant les épaules. 

            Un nouveau moment de silence, pesant. Harry s'était remit debout et marchait à présent de long en large, les mains dans le dos.

            «- Voldemort peut revenir n'importe quand ! poursuivit James.

             - Oui…, mais nous ne serons plus là quand il reviendra… ! déclara Harry en s'arrêtant brièvement.

             - Tu as une idée pour sortir de là ? s'étonna James.

             - Ouais… ! Mais j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour ça… ! »

* * * * *

            James resta sans voix, fixant Harry avec étonnement, alors que celui-ci achevait de lui exposer son plan d'évasion.

            « Ferme la bouche ou tu vas finir par gober des mouches ! » plaisanta Harry.

            Le Maraudeur, jusque là bouche-bée, revint aussitôt à la réalité et se recomposa une expression plus neutre.

            « Mais, en supposant qu'on arrive déjà à sortir de ce cachot…, nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où nous sommes et, sans baguette nous n'avons aucune chance de pouvoir ne serai-ce que tenir tête aux toutous de Voldemort… ! » commenta-t-il finalement. 

            Harry sourit.

            « Pour ça, j'en fait mon affaire… ! assura-t-il. Ce n'est vraiment pas un problème… ! La preuve… ! »

            James le vit fermer les yeux, les bras tendus devant lui, paumes vers le haut, et l'entendit murmurer une quelconque formule, le front plissé par la concentration. James laissa échapper une exclamation incrédule lorsque deux baguettes apparurent de nulle part, dans les mains de l'autre adolescent.

            «- Whoa ! s'extasia le Maraudeur. Impressionnant… ! Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fait ça… !

             - Plus tard, peut-être… ! répliqua Harry en souriant, avant de lui tendre sa baguette et glisser la sienne dans sa poche. 

             - Et si on combine nos pouvoirs, ajoutés à l'effet de surprise, on ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à se débarrasser des gardes, et de la porte… ! »

            James fixa à nouveau Harry, surpris par l'assurance de ce dernier.

            «- Tu t'es souvent retrouvé confronté à Voldemort, Harry ? s'enquit-il, après un moment d'hésitation.

             - Plutôt… ! concéda l'intéressé. Et je commence à bien le connaître… ! ajouta-t-il, visiblement peu enclin à s'attarder sur le sujet. Bon, on tente le coup ou pas… ! »

            James jeta un bref regard à la porte, repensant à l'idée de son compagnon d'infortune.

            «- C'est complètement fou, mais ça peut marcher… ! lâcha-t-il finalement. C'est un plan digne de l'esprit tordu de Patmol… ! ajouta-t-il en souriant légèrement. 

             - "_Toujours plus d'ingéniosité et d'audace, tu déploieras_" ! rappela, simplement, Harry. La huitième règle des Maraudeurs…

             - C'est vrai… ! avoua James, amusé. Mais je dois bien admettre que ton idée est plus que maraudeuresque ! »

            Tout deux échangèrent un regard entendu.

            «- Et puis, de toute façon, je ne tient pas particulièrement à moisir dans un endroit pareil plus longtemps… !

             - Je suis du même avis… ! confirma Harry en jetant un regard autour de lui. C'est encore plus austère que la…salle de cours de Krayak… ! »

            James eut un léger rire à cette remarque.

            «- C'est sûr… ! D'ailleurs, quand on y pense, ça pourrait être lui, le traître ?

             - Je ne crois pas… ! répliqua Harry. Ca serait trop évident si le traître était le responsable de Serpentard, non ? Et puis, par expérience, je peux te dire que l'ennemi n'est pas toujours celui qu'on croit et que le danger vient toujours de l'endroit d'où on s'y attend le moins… ! »

            James haussa les sourcils, en rencontrant, l'espace d'une seconde, le regard de Harry. Le Maraudeur eut la très nette impression qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose d'autre…, mais quoi ?

            Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus longtemps sur la question car Harry se détourna et s'avança vers la porte.

            « On ferait mieux de ne pas traîner plus longtemps… ! » commenta ce dernier.

            James acquiesça, mais réalisa alors quelque chose.

            «- Euh, Harry… !

             - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna celui-ci en se retournant vers lui.

             - Ton… apparence… ! »

            Harry plissa les yeux, ne semblant pas comprendre où il voulait en venir, avant de se frapper brutalement le front.

            «- Ah oui, j'avais complètement oublié ça… ! marmonna-t-il.

             - Dans un premier temps, je peux te redonner ton apparence d'emprunt par la Métamorphose…, mais ça ne sera que temporel…, le temps que tu puisse reprendre la potion que Dumbledore t'a donné… ! »

            Harry acquiesça.

            « De toute façon, il n'y a pas d'autre solution ! » conclut-il, en enlevant ses lunettes et en les glissant, à nouveau, dans l'une de ses poches.

* * * * *

            Elsa et Amy sortirent de leur dortoir, fermant précautionneusement la porte derrière elle.

            « Alors ? » s'enquit Remus qui attendait dans l'escalier, en compagnie de Sirius et Peter.

            Elsa esquissa une légère grimace et Amy se contenta de hausser les épaules en guise de réponse.

            «- Mais encore ? insista Sirius.

             - Comment voulez-vous qu'elle aille dans de telles circonstances… ? rétorqua, sèchement, Amy. Elle ne va pas bien du tout… ! Elle est encore sous le choc… ! »

            Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard gêné et semblèrent trouver un intérêt soudain pour leurs chaussures, alors que Peter restait silencieux.

            «- Je commençais à croire que la potion que lui a administré Pomfresh ne ferait jamais d'effet, dans l'état dans lequel elle était… ! Une vraie boule de nerf… ! expliqua Elsa.

             - Mais tu réagirais comment, toi, si tu avais vu ton petit-ami se faire enlever par les Mangemorts… ? la coupa, durement, Amy.

             - Parce que tu crois que ça nous fait rien, à nous, de savoir que, à l'heure qu'il est, James…, et aussi Harry, sont probablement entre les mains de Voldemort…, peut-être même déjà morts… ? » riposta Sirius.

            Il y eut un moment de silence embarrassé. 

            «- On devrait peut-être l'envoyer à l'infirmerie… ! suggéra finalement Peter, s'agitant nerveusement.

             - Non, maintenant qu'elle s'est enfin endormie, autant la laisser là où elle est… ! conseilla Amy. Elle sera bien mieux dans son lit… ! Par contre, elle risque d'en être quitte pour une bonne extinction de voix… !

             - Ca, ça ne m'étonnerait pas… ! confirma Sirius, se rappelant que trop bien les cris de la Préfète-en-Chef alors qu'ils la ramenaient, non sans peine, à Poudlard. Mes pauvres oreilles s'en rappellent encore… ! ajouta-t-il, sur un ton le plus léger possible, s'efforçant ainsi de détendre l'atmosphère.

             - MAIS ON N'EN A RIEN A FAIRE DE TES OREILLES, BLACK ! s'écria Amy. Tu peux te les mettre là où je pense… ! Tu… ! »

            Elsa lui plaqua vivement la main sur la bouche, étouffant le reste de ses véhémences. 

            «- Eh, Amy, tais-toi ! Tu risque de réveiller Lily… ! souffla-t-elle.

             - Mais…, je plaisantais… ! protesta Sirius, surpris par la soudaine colère de sa camarade qui ne l'avait plus appelé par son nom de famille depuis bien longtemps.

             - Sirius, si j'étais toi je n'en rajouterai pas… ! intervint Remus, notant visiblement le regard meurtrier qu'Amy adressa à Sirius. Bon, écoutez, je sais que la situation nous perturbe tous et nous a tous, plus ou moins, affecté. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de craquer… ! On doit rester solidaire et éviter que Lily ne refasse d'autres crises de nerf de ce genre tant que nous ne serons pas fixés sur le sort de James, et aussi de Harry…, d'accord ? » poursuivit-il, calmement, en jetant un regard à ses camarades.

            Ceux-ci finirent par acquiescer silencieusement et Elsa consentit à relâcher son amie.

            « Bien ! Maintenant, les filles, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher ! Ca ne vous fera pas de mal ! reprit, posément, Remus. En cas de problèmes avec Lily, n'hésitez pas à nous prévenir… ! Nous ne serons pas trop de cinq si elle nous refait une crise comme celle de tout à l'heure… ! Et quand à nous, nous allons regagner notre propre dortoir… ! ajouta-t-il, en jetant un regard aux deux autres Maraudeurs. On dit que la nuit porte conseil alors, nous verrons bien de quoi demain sera fait… ! »

            Les autres ne cherchèrent pas à discuter, même si Sirius dû se mordre les lèvres pour réprimer les sarcasmes qu'il avait faillit répondre aux ordres de son ami et tous se séparèrent.

* * * * *

            James et Harry (qui avait reprit son apparence d'emprunt), de part et d'autre de la porte, leur baguette à la main, échangèrent un regard entendu. 

            Au fil des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de l'entraînement tout particulier auquel leur professeur les avait soumis, les deux adolescents avaient appris à perfectionner leur "absence d'interactivité" à un tel point qu'ils parvenaient désormais à maîtriser la puissance des sortilèges qu'ils employaient ensemble, et cela en conservant un contact réduit au minimum.

            James inspira profondément, s'efforçant de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade, appréhendant ce qui allait s'ensuivre.

            « Prêt ? » demanda Harry, affichant un calme olympien surprenant.

            James ne pû s'empêcher d'être impressionné par la façon dont Harry conservait un sang-froid remarquable, et cela quelque soit la situation. Même à présent, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans le repaire de Voldemort, qui pouvait revenir à tout moment, et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à tenter le tout pour le tout, Harry restait aussi paisible, du moins en apparence.

            «- Oui… ! répondit-il néanmoins.

             - Dans ce cas…, on y va à trois… ! décida Harry. Un… !

             - Deux… ! poursuivit James, resserrant un peu plus ses doigts sur sa propre baguette.

             - Trois… ! acheva Harry.

             - ALOHOMORA ! »

            A leur plus grande surprise, le sort eut plus que l'effet escompté, la porte s'étant arrachée de ses gonds, pour s'écraser, bruyamment, dans le couloir, dispersant les Mangemorts postés près de la porte.

            « Pour la discrétion, on repassera ! grommela Harry, en déboulant dans ledit couloir, sous le regard ahuri de James. Stupéfix ! »

            Les Mangemorts les plus proches, trop secoués pour réagir, tombèrent comme des mouches, touchés de plein fouet par le sort.

            «- Co…comment… ? bafouilla l'un des gardes, avant de se reprendre. LES PRISONNIERS SE SONT… ! hurla-t-il en courant vers l'autre extrémité du couloir pénombré.

             - Eh, eh, toi, tu ne vas aller nulle part ! » cingla Harry, avant de stupéfixer le Mangemort.

            James sembla sortir de sa torpeur et se glissa à hauteur de Harry, alors que les mages noirs se reprenaient.

            « Au revoir la sortie discrète… ! » soupira Harry. 

            Bien qu'une dizaine de Mangemorts se trouvaient encore dans le couloir, l'ambiguïté des lieux annulait l'avantage du nombre, au plus grand soulagement des deux adolescents. Les sorts pleuvaient mais la combinaison de leurs pouvoirs respectifs permirent aux deux Gryffondor de prendre l'avantage et de disséminer les troupes adverses.

            «- Et maintenant…, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda James, en scrutant les alentours, alors qu'ils enjambaient les corps inconscients de leurs gardiens.

             - On s'en va avant que des renforts n'arrivent… !

             - C'est là que la cape d'invisibilité aurai pû nous être plus qu'utile ! grommela James, alors que tous deux s'élançaient dans le couloir.

             - On pourrait peut-être déjouer la vigilance des Mangemorts grâce à la cape, mais ça ne tromperai pas Voldemort et ses Détraqueurs… ! soupira Harry.

             - C'est vrai ? s'étonna James. Tu veux dire que… ?

             - Ils peuvent repérer les capes d'invisibilité…, et ça nous ralentirai plus qu'autre chose… ! » répliqua Harry.

            Il s'interrompit brutalement, alors qu'ils atteignaient l'extrémité du couloir… qui s'ouvrait sur trois autres corridors tout aussi sombres les uns que les autres.

            « Oui… ! ironisa Harry. Et maintenant, où allons-nous ? »

            Tous deux échangèrent un regard et James haussa les épaules.

            « Aucune idée… ! commenta-t-il. Et on ne peut pas se permettre de se tromper de chemin alors que l'endroit doit grouiller des partisans de Voldemort… ! »

            Harry étudia rapidement les trois possibilités qui s'offraient à eux, à la recherche d'une quelconque indication…, en vain.

            « Eh, j'y pense, Harry… ! s'exclama soudain James. Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas ta forme d'Animagus… ? Je veux dire, en se servant des instincts de la panthère…, tu pourrai trouver la sortie… ! »

            Harry fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à sa suggestion, puis sourit.

            «- Ca pourrait marcher…, mais tu ne crois pas que ça devrait plutôt être à toi de faire ça ? observa-t-il. Je veux dire, je ne maîtrise pas aussi bien ma forme animale que toi… !

             - Peut-être, mais une panthère passera plus facilement inaperçue qu'un cerf… ! Et puis, pour ce qui est de la fuite discrète, les félins ne font pas de bruits sur un sol dallés…, contrairement au cerf… ! objecta James en désignant le sol.

             - Mais on ne peut pas dire qu'on ait été d'une très grande discrétion jusque là… ! Mais pourquoi tu n'utiliserais pas un sort d'insonorisation… ? »

            James secoua la tête. 

            « On ne peut pas soumettre une forme animagus à un sort primaire, tel que celui d'insonorisation… ! »

            Harry grimaça à cette remarque.

            « Bon, je vois que je n'ai pas le choix… ! Mais tu as raison…, autant essayer de se faire les plus discrets possibles désormais… ! »

            Sur ce, il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et, une seconde plus tard, il prenait sa forme animale. James resta silencieux, tout en jetant un regard anxieux autour de lui. Les yeux verts de l'animal luisaient dans la pénombre, alors que, les sens en alerte, le félin sondait l'obscurité environnante. Brutalement, il s'engagea dans le couloir de gauche, rapidement suivit par James qui s'efforçait de ne pas perdre Harry des yeux.

            « Eh, essaye de ne pas aller trop vite ! » souffla-t-il à l'adresse du félin qui ralentit aussitôt.

            James n'attendait pas de réponse, sachant parfaitement que si, dans sa forme d'Animagus, Harry pouvait entendre ce qu'il lui disait lui, en tant qu'humain, ne pouvait pas percevoir les paroles mentales de Harry.

* * * * *

            James avait l'impression de courir depuis des heures, enchaînant couloirs sur couloirs à la suite de Harry qui, toujours sous sa forme animale, ne s'arrêtait, que brièvement, lorsqu'ils atteignaient des intersections. 

            « Harry, tu es sûr de savoir ce que tu fais ? » demanda, finalement, James, ne supportant plus le silence pesant.

            L'adolescent avait beau avoir confiance en les décisions de Harry, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait l'impression que tous ces corridors se ressemblaient et qu'ils tournaient en rond. Perdu dans ses pensées, il manqua, de peu, de buter sur la panthère qui s'était brusquement arrêtée, au beau milieu d'un couloir plus obscure que les autres.

            Surpris, James allais dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa en songeant que Harry ne se serait pas arrêté sans aucune raison…, à moins que des Mangemorts soient dans les parages. Et, tendant l'oreille, il entendit effectivement des bruits de pas éclats de voix un peu plus loin.

            «- Ils ne peuvent pas être loin… ! lança un Mangemort dont la voix se rapprochait.

             - J'espère… ! Je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qui nous attendra si nous ne parvenons pas à remettre rapidement la main sur ces morveux… !

             - Il faudra d'abord qu'ils arrivent à sortir d'ici… ! » ricana un troisième mage noir.

            Visiblement, un petit groupe de Mangemorts s'avançait rapidement dans leur direction. James serra un peu plus les doigts sur sa baguette, prêt à agir, au cas où… Mais Harry ne lui laissa guère le temps de faire quoique ce soit, et bondit sur les sorciers, jaillissant de l'ombre, lorsque ceux-ci se furent suffisamment approchés…, une seconde avant qu'ils n'aperçoivent James. Celui-ci se hâta de recourir au sort de Stupéfixion, alors que Harry projetait violemment deux Mangemorts au sol, en leur tombant dessus, les mettant ainsi hors service.

            Les Mangemorts n'eurent guère le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait qu'ils se retrouvèrent neutralisés, permettant aux deux jeunes de continuer leur route, atteignant ainsi un escalier de pierre qu'ils gravirent rapidement, James glissant régulièrement sur les marches recouvertes de mousse, pour déboucher…dans un autre couloir.

            « Mais ça ne finira donc jamais… ! » soupira James, suivant toujours Harry, dans des couloirs un peu plus éclairés que les précédents.

            Ils n'eurent guère le temps de se réjouir de cette maigre consolation, alors qu'une vague de froid les enveloppait brutalement, faisant frissonner le Maraudeur.

            « Brr, il ne fait vraiment pas chaud ici… ! »

            Une plainte douloureuse l'interrompit, et il réalisa alors qu'il venait de marcher sur la queue de la panthère qui s'était brutalement arrêtée.

            « Oh, pardon, excuse-moi, Harry ! » s'exclama-t-il précipitamment, en enlevant son pied.

            Pour toute réponse, ce dernier reprit aussitôt sa forme d'emprunt et se hâta de reprendre sa baguette.

            «- Harry… ? Qu'est-ce qui… ?

             - Concentre-toi sur un souvenir heureux, James… ! le coupa, durement, Harry.

             - Quoi ? Tu veux dire que … ? » commença le Maraudeur, alors que la sensation de froid s'accentuait, s'immisçant dans tout son corps.

            Au même instant, une vingtaine de hautes silhouettes encagoulées apparaissaient de l'autre côté du couloir.

            « Spero Patronum ! » cria alors Harry.

            Sous le regard ébahit de James, une forme argentée jaillie de la baguette de l'adolescent.

            « Eh, mais, on dirait… ? s'exclama-t-il, en découvrant le cerf étincelant. Ton Patronus c'est ma forme d'Animagus… ? Et puis, je croyais que tu ne savais pas faire les Patroni… ? » ajouta-t-il, décontenancé, en se tournant vers Harry.

            Celui-ci eut un léger rire.

            «- Je ne crois pas vraiment que ce soit le moment de parler de ça… ! Mais, pour faire court, je faisais exprès de les rater pour que tu ne puisse pas voir la forme de mon Patronus… !

             - C'est flatteur… ! commenta, à voix basse, James. Cornedrue sert de Patronus à mon propre fils… !

             - Vraiment, je continue à penser que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de s'attarder sur ce sujet… ! Tu sauras tout, mais quand on sera sortit d'ici… !

             - Tu as l'air de croire qu'on sortira vivant d'ici… ! grommela James.

             - Oh, allez, où est passé ton optimisme légendaire… ? le taquina Harry. Il faut toujours garder espoir… ! Car, après tout, l'espoir fait vivre… ! Et puis, ce n'est pas toi qui disait tout à l'heure que si je suis là c'est que tu es sensé t'en tirer… ? D'ailleurs, regarde, on est déjà débarrassé des Détraqueurs… ! ajouta-t-il, désignant son Patronus qui finissait de disperser les horribles créatures. Et la voie est libre… ! » ajouta-t-il, désignant le couloir qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

            A leur plus grand soulagement, les deux adolescents finirent par atteindre la sortie, évitant soigneusement les Mangemorts, répartis en petits groupes qui effectuaient, à présent, des rondes dans le repaire du mage noir, à la recherche des deux fugitifs…qui allaient atteindre la porte quand…

            Ils heurtèrent durement quelque chose et retombèrent, sans ménagement sur le sol.

            «- Mais… ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

             - Vous n'espériez pas me fausser compagnie aussi facilement, j'espère… ? » intervint une voix glaciale, derrière eux, faisant frissonner James.

            James se releva promptement, imité par le Maraudeur, tous deux se tenant face au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui esquissait un sourire sardonique, escorté par quatre de ses Mangemorts.

            «- Un champ de force si je ne m'abuse… ! intervint, calmement, Harry.

             - Mais c'est qu'il a l'esprit vif, celui-là ! ironisa le mage noir, provoquant le rire de ses Mangemorts.

             - Taisez-vous, bande d'incapables ! les coupa, aussitôt, leur Maître. Vous êtes aussi incompétents les uns que les autres… ! Deux gosses se sont joués de vous…, en beauté… ! »

            James vit les serviteurs du sorcier pâlir et reculer de quelques pas, la tête basse, préférant visiblement ne pas s'attarder à proximité de leur maître…qui sembla oublié momentanément les deux adolescents, songeant probablement qu'ils ne risquaient pas de s'enfuir.

* * * * *

            « Désolé, Voldie, mais il faut plus qu'un simple champ de force pour arrêter Harry Potter… ! » songea Harry.

            Sur ce, profitant de la minute d'inattention de Voldemort, il se tourna vers la barrière translucide qui bloquait le couloir et que, dans leur précipitation, les deux adolescents n'avaient pas vu jusque là…

            « James, tiens toi prêt à foncer… ! souffla-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible. Destructo clipeus… ! » ajouta-t-il sur le même ton, les bras tendus devant lui, les yeux fermés, visualisant mentalement l'objet à détruire.

            Un claquement sec lui apprit qu'il avait obtenu l'effet désiré…, mais attira aussitôt l'attention de Voldemort.

            «- Qui… ?

             -Cours, James ! cria Harry, attrapant l'adolescent par le bras. Désolé Voldie de refuser votre charmante hospitalité mais nous sommes attendus ailleurs… ! ajouta-t-il, alors qu'ils s'engouffraient par la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée devant eux.

             - RATTRAPEZ-LES ! NE LES LAISSEZ PAS FILER… ! »

            La lourde porte se referma derrière les adolescents, étouffant les propos du mage noir, alors que les deux adolescents, momentanément aveuglé par la clarté, matinale mais soudaine, extérieure, s'éloignaient, à présent, aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient…

            «- On ne peut pas leur échapper… ! s'exclama James, quelque peu essoufflé. On ne sait même pas où on est…, et encore moins où on va… !

             - Ce n'est pas un problème… ! répliqua Harry, en sortant ses lunettes de sa poche. On va s'arrêter là-bas… ! ajouta-t-il, désignant un bosquets d'arbrisseaux rachitiques qui se dressaient un peu plus loin.

             - S'arrêter… ? Mais… ? s'étonna James. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu compte faire, avec tes lunettes ? poursuivit-il, en découvrant l'objet.

             - En faire un Portoloin… ! lâcha Harry. Mais j'ai besoin de calme… et je n'y arriverai jamais si on ne s'arrête pas… ! »

* * * * *

            Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se réfugièrent derrière le pathétique refuge qu'offrait la végétation environnante. Harry se concentra aussitôt sur ce qu'il voulait faire, sous le regard anxieux de James.

            Harry murmurait inlassablement la formule, particulièrement complexe, qui permettait de transformer n'importe quel objet en Portoloin…, formule qu'ils avaient étudiés en Enchantement en début d'année. Jetant un regard autour de lui, aperçu alors des Mangemorts, à l'air déterminé, qui s'avançaient dans leur direction.

             - Harry… ! commença James.

             - _Temporalis__, Abi nos in Poudlard_ ! conclut, au même instant, l'intéressé, avant d'écarter sa baguette de ses lunettes. C'est bon… ! Il s'activera quand tu le toucheras… ! »

            James acquiesça et, sans un dernier regard aux partisans de Voldemort, il posa la main sur les lunettes de Harry. Presque aussitôt, il y eut un déclic, suivit de la sensation caractéristique que provoquait ce genre de moyen de déplacement.

* * * * *

            Ils se réceptionnèrent, tant bien que mal…, devant l'entrée du Parc de Poudlard…

            «- Tu as réussit, Harry… ! On est rentrés… ! s'exclama James, en souriant, alors que l'adolescent remettait les lunettes, après s'être assuré que le sort de transportation avait bien perdu son effet, dans sa poche.

             - On dirait bien… ! confirma-t-il, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'enceinte de l'école. A ton avis, on a passé combien de temps dans le repaire de Voldemort ?

             - Aucune idée…, mais je dirai au moins une douzaine d'heures…, si ce n'est plus… ! répondit James en haussant les épaules, désignant le ciel où le soleil brillait, éclatant, déhà haut dans le ciel , avant de soupirer. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de revoir ce bon vieux Poudlard… ! »

            Harry sourit et tous deux gardèrent le silence, gênés.

            «- Au fait…, Harry…, pour ce que tu m'as dit…, tu… tu as ma parole que je ne dirais rien… à personne… !

             - De toute façon, je ne pense pas que les autres te croiraient si tu leur disais… ! observa Harry, semblant trouver un intérêt soudain au sol.

             - Ca n'en fait aucun doute… ! confirma James en grimaçant et en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. En tout cas, je suis rassuré de savoir que je ferai ma vie avec Lily… ! »

            Harry ne dit rien, donnant distraitement un coup de pied dans un caillou qui traînait.

            «- En tout cas, le sort que tu m'as lancé tiens bien… ! commenta, finalement, ce dernier.

             - Mieux que je ne l'aurai pensé… ! » répliqua James en souriant légèrement.

* * * * *

            Les deux adolescents s'engouffrèrent finalement dans le hall, à première vue désert, du château.

            « JAMES ! »

            Ce dernier n'eut guère le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, avant de se faire assaillir par la jeune fille auburn qui lui sauta au cou.

            «- Lily ?!

 - Tu es vivant… ! » s'exclama-t-elle en enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou.

            Passé le premier moment de surprise, l'adolescent sourit, l'étreignit étroitement et l'embrassa sur le front.

            «- Chut… ! Calme-toi… ! murmura-t-il, en passant la main le long de son dos dans un geste apaisant. Je vais bien… !

             - J'ai eu si peur… ! souffla-t-elle en sanglotant légèrement contre lui.

             - JAMES… ! HARRY ! » s'écrièrent aussitôt de nouvelles voix, faisant sursauter les deux intéressés qui relevèrent la tête pour apercevoir leurs camarades de classe dévaler l'escalier de marbre.

            Tous deux se retrouvèrent bien vite entourés par leurs amis qui se hâtèrent de les bombarder de questions, James serrant toujours sa petite-amie (qui refusait d'ailleurs de le lâcher) contre lui.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Et voilà, fini !

Titre du chapitre suivant : _Explications et Match de Quidditch_


	29. Explications et match de Quidditch

            Coucou ! Et me revoilà ! Comme ceux que j'ai rencontré sur MSN pourront le confirmer, je cherche à gérer en même temps, ma fic et mes révisions pour le bac (je sais, je devrais mettre les études en prioritaire, d'autant plus que je pourrai jamais finir ma fic avant le 21 juin, mais bon) ! En plus, voilà que j'ai eu jeudi l'édition 2 DVD de Harry Potter 2 et que g passé quasiment toute ma journée rivée sur ma télé ^^

Tout d'abord, (et j'ai été agréablement surprise par le nombre de reviews pour ce chapitre que je n'aimais pas particulièrement) un **_gros_ merci, pour leur review, à : **_Kaima_**_(x2), **Chen** (_comme tu peux le voir, Harry n'a vraiment pas froid aux yeux face à Voldemort_), _****Umbre77, ****Ellcia (_Presque une boite ? A ce point_ ?!), ****Mymy (_si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas qu'un peu qu'il l'a provoqué le Voldemort… ! C'est même beaucoup_ ^^), **Melepha**, **Tyla** (^__^ _Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir, ou du moins à lire et à imaginer_), **_Tolède_** (_oui ça aurait pû être Franck qui aurai découvert l'identité de Harry mais… c'est James qui l'a découvert _^^), **_Miya_****_ Black_**, **_Hermiona292_** (_vive le copier coller pour les 621 "la suite" ! _^^), **_Lunicorne_**, **_Tiffany_**, **_Clem_** (_qu'est-ce qui t'a valut tant de courbatures aux épaules_ O_o ?), **_Kamala_**, **_Mimi_**, **_Cécé_****_ Johnson_**, **_Angelina Johnson_** (_c'est vrai que sa réaction est assez étrange mais bon_ ^^), **_Marion-moune_**, **_Hermione2005_**, **_Roxanne_** (_non_), **_BastetAmidala_**, **_Lilou_**, **_Relena_**, **_KTK_** (_pour l'action, ça viendra quand ça viendra et quand mon inspiration sera branché sur le domaine « action » ! M'enfin je pense que ma dose de Harry Potter 2 va m'aider… peut-être pas tout de suite mais dans les prochains chapitres_), **_Sara_** (_merci beaucoup pour les compliments, même si je ne pense pas être comparable à Alo. Mais en effet, je comprend ce que tu veux dire vu que, effectivement, j'ai aussi d'autres préoccupations que ma fic ^^_), **_Nymoue_**, **_Léo_** (_pas la peine, vu qu'il devait savoir et Harry n'est pas un adepte de "soumettre quelqu'un à un sort d'amnésie par facilité"_), **_Solar_**, **_Eric_**, **_Siria_****_ Potter_** et **_Fleur de Lys_** (_Eh, salut toi ^^ ! Comme pour chacune de tes reviews, ta réponse sera en fin de chapitre_) [j'espère n'avoir oublié personne]**

**__**

            Sinon, comme toujours :

**_Le Disclaimer _**: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR…, le reste est à moi...! D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, à la suite d'une récente et (plutôt) mauvaise expérience, que ceux qui voudrait "m'emprunter" MA fic me demande d'abord MON avis… !

**_Titre_** : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe

**_Auteur_** : Cécilia

**_Chapitre _**: 28 : Explications et match de Quidditch… ! Du blabla entre James et Harry et le fameux match de Quidditch avec le défi des Serpentard ^^… sur 40 (+ un épilogue) chapitres…

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic… alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

            Céc.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapitre 28 : Explications et match de Quidditch******

            Ce soir là, l'effervescence qui avait suivit le retour des deux élèves disparus en fin de matinée avait finie par retombée, après que les deux héros du jour aient été envoyé à l'infirmerie…, au plus grand dam des deux garçons. Mais tous deux n'avaient pas tardé à trouvé un certain intérêt à cette mise "en quarantaine" forcée. De sorte que, au lieu de se reposer tranquillement à l'infirmerie, les deux adolescents étaient tranquillement juchés sur le toit de la tour d'Astronomie, discutant de choses et d'autres, bien que la conversation soit principalement basée sur les derniers évènements et un "récapitulatif" de la vie de Harry qui avait finit par céder face à l'insistance de James.

            Un long moment de silence suivit la longue déclaration de Harry. James se décida, enfin, à briser le silence, fixant le ciel dégagé et criblé d'étoiles, les mains derrière la tête.

            «- Tu n'as vraiment pas eu une vie facile… ! commenta-t-il.

             - Et, à mon avis, ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant… ! grommela Harry, l'air sombre, assis sur le toit de la tour, regardant obstinément devant lui.

             - Ca a dû te faire bizarre… ! Je veux dire, de te retrouver à notre époque… !

             - C'est vrai… ! Mais je m'y suis fait bien plus vite que je ne l'aurai imaginé… ! concéda Harry. Mais j'avoue que ce qui m'a le plus troublé, c'était de vous voir, Lily et toi, vous quereller de la sorte… ! »

            James sourit.

            «- Comme quoi, on y a mis le temps mais le premier coup a été le bon… !

             - Tu veux dire que tu n'es jamais sortit avec qui que ce soit avant… Lily ? s'étonna Harry en lui jetant un bref regard.

             - Ouais… ! Personne… ! Et je n'ai jamais sû pourquoi je persistais à refuser les avances des autres filles… ! Parce que, honnêtement, les prétendantes ne manquaient pas… ! observa James en esquissant un petit sourire rêveur. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je ne le regrettes pas, étant donné que j'ai trouvé ce que je voulais…, avec Lily ! Et ça me rassure de me dire que, au moins, je sais que je ferai ma vie avec elle… !

             - Hum… ! Enfin, au moins, maintenant, elle semble s'être résignée au fait que tu resteras toujours un Maraudeur, même si tu peux être sérieux quand tu veux… ! observa Harry en souriant, s'étant finalement fait au point de vue, assez inattendu, de James sur le sujet.

             - On dirait… ! approuva James, en esquissant, à son tour, un nouveau sourire. En tout cas, la prochaine fois qu'on se chamaillera, elle et moi, je saurai désormais comment régler rapidement le problème !

             - Et comment ça ? » s'étonna Harry.

            James se redressa, prenant appui sur son coude, et adressa un sourire malicieux à Harry.

            «- Ca, ça ne concerne que Lily et moi… !

             - Booon, ça va, j'ai compris, pas besoin de me faire un dessin… ! répondit Harry en grimaçant légèrement. Tu crois vraiment que ça suffirait à régler vos chamailleries… ? Parce que, si on croit les disputes auxquelles j'ai assisté… !

             - Non, en fait, je sais pas… ! répliqua James, en revenant sur le dos. Enfin, pour l'instant, on ne s'est pas disputé une seule fois depuis qu'on est ensemble… !

             - Ca dépend de ce que tu entend par "se disputer"… ! rétorqua Harry, amusé. Elle t'a quand même giflé…, durant les vacances… !

             - Mais on ne peut pas vraiment considérer ça comme une dispute… ! se défendit James. Mais, à part ça… ! Tu admettras que c'est déjà un gros progrès… !

             - Ca, c'est une évidence… ! » acquiesça Harry.

            Il y eut un autre long de moment de silence.

            « Ca ne doit pas être marrant de ne pas se rappeler de ses parents, non ? » demanda, soudain, James.

            Harry lui adressa un regard surpris, pris au dépourvu par cette si soudaine question.

            «- Non, ce n'est pas marrant… ! répondit-il, l'air sombre. Le peu dont je suis capable de me rappeler de ces quinze petits mois où j'ai eu mes parents ben…, ça ne m'est pas revenu dans les meilleures circonstances… ! Ne connaître de ses parents que leurs derniers mots avant d'être tués par Voldemort n'est pas ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable… !

             - C'est sûr… ! Et tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre que ça… ?

             - Jusqu'à dernièrement… ! admit Harry. Enfin, tu vois, ce qui me sidère c'est que, pendant tout ce temps, on ne m'a jamais rien dit sur vous… ! C'est horrible de ne pas avoir eu la possibilité de connaître ses parents, mais c'est encore pire de ne rien savoir sur eux et sur son propre passé… ! marmonna-t-il. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ici, tout ce que savais sur vous pouvait se résumer à un album photo… ! Mais grâce à vous, j'ai obtenu quelques réponses à mes questions… ! Même si beaucoup sont encore sans réponse… !

             - Je suis sûr que tu finira par les trouver, ces réponses… !

             - Sûrement… ! commenta Harry, avant de soupirer. Enfin, je ne regrettes pas du tout de m'être retrouvé ici… ! Mes amis me manquent mais… ! Ce petit voyage inopiné dans le temps est, tout de même, une magnifique expérience… ! »

            James resta silencieux un moment.

            «- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait contrer l'Avada Kedavra…

             - C'est impossible… ! confirma Harry.

             - Pourtant…, tu l'as fait… !

             - Mais c'est un cas différent… ! soupira Harry, en scrutant à nouveau le ciel. Je suppose que ce qui s'est passé le soir où… le premier règne de Voldemort a prit fin…, il s'est passé quelque chose que j'ignore encore…mais qui m'aurait offert une immunité, que j'ai découvert à mon insu, vis à vis de l'Avada Kedavra… ! Durant ma cinquième année à Poudlard…, j'ai eu l'occasion de découvrir que j'étais, ainsi, capable de dévier le sortilège comme bon me semblait… ! Mais ça me demande un effort considérable, physiquement… ! Mais j'aurai préféré ne pas avoir à y recourir si tôt… !

             - Hum…, c'est peut-être une forme dérivée d'ancienne magie… ! suggéra James, songeur. Je sais que pour la pratiquer, il faut avoir certaines dispositions. Si elles sont héréditaires…, je suppose que le penchant de Lily pour cette discipline pourrait être pour beaucoup dans le fait que tu puisse contrer l'Avada Kedavra…

             - Lily est une adepte de l'ancienne magie… ?

             - Ouais… ! confirma le Maraudeur. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui l'a poussé à ça…, peut-être sa soif de connaissance sur notre monde, … ou ses prédispositions en Enchantement… ! Je ne sais vraiment pas… ! Quoiqu'il en soit, il me semble qu'elle s'y intéresse vraiment depuis notre deuxième année…, je l'ai suffisamment surprise endormie dans la Salle Commune, un de ces vieux grimoires poussiéreux remplis de formules compliquées dans les bras… ! Enfin, c'est plutôt avec elle que tu devrais voir ça…, moi je n'y connais pas grand chose en la matière… ! »

            Harry garda le silence, perdu dans ses réflexions.

            «- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose que tu sois au courant de ce qui s'est passé… ! soupira-t-il.

             - Pourquoi… ? s'étonna James. Après tout, je suis sûr que tu ne m'a pas tout dit… ! Surtout concernant cette affaire de Gardien du Secret…, tu ne m'as pas dit qui avait été choisi… ! »

            Harry replongea dans son mutisme. Finalement, il soupira, se leva, et s'approcha des créneaux qui entourait le haut du toit de la tour.

            «- Tu n'aurais, déjà, jamais dû savoir qui j'étais réellement… ! commenta-t-il.

             - Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr… ? s'étonna James en se levant à son tour. Tu as dit toi-même que tu ne connaissais pas ton propre passé… ! Tu ne peux vraiment pas savoir si j'étais au courant de ce qui se passerai ou pas… ! ajouta-t-il. Mais je t'ai promis que je ne dirai rien à qui que ce soit…, et bien je ne dirai rien… ! »

            Harry soupira à nouveau.

            «- Tout ça est beaucoup trop compliqué pour moi… ! murmura-t-il. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire ou pas…, je ne sais jamais en quoi mes actions vont influencer votre futur et mon propre passé… ! 

             - Toi, tu es décidément du genre à te poser beaucoup trop de questions… ! observa James en souriant. Ce n'est pas en t'en posant que tu résoudras les problèmes… ! Il te suffit d'avoir un peu confiance en toi et tout ira de soit… ! Laisse faire les choses d'elle-même… ! »

            Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Etrangement, ces remarques lui laissaient une impression de déjà vu… Il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le directeur un peu plus tôt dans la journée, peu après son retour à Poudlard.

* * * * *

_flash-back_

_            Le silence régna dans le bureau directorial, lorsque Harry, sous sa véritable apparence, eut achevé son compte-rendu des derniers événements au directeur…, sans mentionné que James et Voldemort (sans savoir à qui il avait réellement affaire) l'avaient vu sous sa véritable apparence._

_            «- Alors, comme ça, tu as perdu ta couverture… ? commenta finalement, le vieux sorcier, assis à son bureau, les mains jointes sous le menton._

_             - Oui… ! Mais je ne sais pas ce qui a pû provoquer ce phénomène… ! Vous m'aviez assuré que ça ne risquait rien… !_

_             - Mais je t'avais aussi fait remarqué qu'un sort précis pouvait annuler l'effet de la potion d'Aparencia… ! Es-tu sûr que tu n'avais jamais entendu parlé du sort que le Mangemort t'a lancé, avant que tu ne perde connaissance ?_

_             - Certain… ! » confirma l'adolescent._

_            Dumbledore paru pensif._

_            «- Ce n'est pourtant pas un sort facile à utiliser dans un duel…, et encore moins un sort qui pourrait provoquer l'inconscience de quelqu'un… ! soupira-t-il. Je suppose que, quelque soit le sort que le Mangemort t'a lancé, il a eu comme effet secondaire d'annuler, sûrement de façon progressive, ta couverture… ! Ca expliquerai ainsi que Voldemort n'ait pas remarqué le changement… ! Et comment as-tu fais, vis à vis de James… ?_

_             - Je suis capable de conserver une Métamorphose de ce genre durant quelques heures sans trop de problème… ! répliqua Harry. Mais c'est une chance que je me sois réveillé avant lui… !_

_             - En effet ! » approuva le directeur, en observant avec attention l'adolescent qui resta aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumé._

_            Fumseck apparut alors soudainement dans la pièce, alors que le directeur s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. L'animal, une lettre dans le bec, vint se poser sur le bureau et déposa le message devant son propriétaire qui sourit, en gratifiant l'oiseau d'une caresse, avant de prendre connaissance de l'expéditeur de ce mot._

_            « Bon, Harry, je vais te redonner de la potion et après, tu retourneras à l'infirmerie, d'accord ? » décida le vieux sorcier, alors que l'adolescent caressait, à son tour, le Phénix._

_            Et c'est ainsi que Harry, après avoir reprit la potion d'Aparencia, s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau…, quand il pensa à autre chose._

_            « Professeur…, demanda-t-il en se retournant vers le vieil homme. Vous croyez que ça devait se passer comme ça… ? »_

_            Dumbledore haussa les sourcils, visiblement surpris par sa question, puis sourit._

_            « Il est inutile de se poser des questions Harry…, ce qui est fait est fait… ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour en arriver aux événements de ton époque, et visiblement, tu n'en sais pas plus que moi, mais je suppose que c'est ce qui s'est passé… ! Il fallait que tu te fasse enlever avec James…, ou il n'aurait jamais réussi à s'en sortir, seul… ! D'après ce que tu m'en as dit, il aurait très certainement connu le même sort que son père si tu n'avais pas été avec lui… ! »_

_            Harry acquiesça, relativement satisfait par sa réponse._

_            « Cependant, Harry, si je peux te donner un conseil…, ne te pose donc pas de question… ! Les premières idées sont souvent les bonnes et, à force de réfléchir, on ne peut que risquer de changer d'avis… ! Alors, écoute ton cœur, crois en toi et tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à conserver les choses comme elles doivent l'être… ! »_

_            Harry approuva d'un nouveau signe de tête._

_            «- Merci, professeur ! J'y repenserai… ! lâcha-t-il. Passez une bonne fin de journée._

_             - Toi aussi, Harry ! » répliqua le directeur en souriant avant que l'adolescent ne quitte la pièce._

_fin du flash back_

* * * * *

            Mais Dumbledore n'avait pas été le seul à lui dire ça…, la voix aussi… ! Et voilà que James, également, lui assurait qu'il se posait trop de questions et qu'il devait laisser faire les choses… !

            «- Tu as peut-être raison… ! concéda-t-il. Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire… ! ajouta-t-il avant de se tourner vers le Maraudeur. Je suppose que la première chose que tu feras, quand Pomfresh nous laissera repartir, sera d'aller voir Lily… ? ajouta-t-il en souriant, changeant ainsi de sujet.

             - Ouais…, en espérant qu'elle ne me giflera pas à nouveau ! » répliqua, distraitement, James, en grimaçant légèrement.

            Harry sourit en repensant à la gifle que Lily, le premier moment de soulagement passé, avait administré à James…, avant de lui faire promettre de ne plus lui refaire une peur pareille en se jetant à nouveau dans ses bras pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir giflé… ! Une situation qui avait quelque peu décontenancé James et bien amusé les autres, y compris Dumbledore, McGonagall et Pomfresh qui étaient arrivés dans le hall à cet instant, probablement attirés par l'agitation qui y régnait.

            «- Je suis sûr qu'elle ne le refera plus… ! Elle s'est seulement fait du souci pour toi ! commenta Harry.

             - Hum…, sûrement… ! Dis, tu ne m'as pas parlé de ce qui s'est passé, exactement, le soir où… où tu es devenu orphelin ! »

            Harry grimaça et détourna les yeux. Il resta un moment silencieux avant de reprendre la parole.

            « Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose… ! soupira-t-il. Juste de bribes de paroles…, et du sort que Voldemort m'a lancé ce soir-là…, c'est tout… ! »

            James resta silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées.

            «- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on ferai bien de redescendre à l'infirmerie… ! lâcha-t-il finalement. Si on veut pouvoir espérer harceler suffisamment Pomfresh demain matin pour la convaincre de nous laisser rejoindre les autres, autant que nous soyons aussi en forme que possible... !

             - Ca ne fait aucun doute… ! confirma Harry en souriant, tout en jetant un bref coup d'œil à sa montre. Quoique je ne crois pas que nous ayons à attendre demain… ! Il est trois heures du matin… !

             - Déjà ? s'étonna James, en se levant. Alors raison de plus pour ne pas tarder… ! N'empêche, je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle s'obstine à nous garder à l'infirmerie pour de simples égratignures… !

             - Tu sais, si ça peut te rassurer, elle est toujours aussi stricte sur ce point à mon époque… !

             - Tu y a souvent été envoyé… ? A l'infirmerie je veux dire !

             - Oh oui ! confirma Harry en grimaçant. Tous les ans je m'y retrouve au moins une fois… !

             - Que veux-tu, ce n'est pas toujours un avantage que d'être un Potter ! plaisanta James, alors qu'ils descendaient du toit.

             - Ca, tu l'as dit ! » acquiesça Harry.

* * * * *

            Et effectivement, ils ne tardèrent pas à faire craquer l'infirmière… et cela alors qu'il était à peine sept heures du matin.

            « Très bien faites comme bon vous semble mais je vous aurai prévenu… ! » lâcha-t-elle avant de leur claquer la porte au nez.

            Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard et sourirent gaiement.

            «- Enfin la liberté ! s'exclama James.

             - Oui… ! Mais tu ne crois pas que tu as, quand même, été un peu dur avec elle… ?

             - Bah, je suis sûre qu'elle doit bien avoir dans un de ses placards un produit pour supprimer l'odeur de la Bombabouse… ! lâcha, innocemment, James, alors qu'ils se mettaient en route dans le couloir désert.

             - N'empêche, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu te baladerais avec des Bombabouses dans tes poches… !

             - Comme quoi un simple sortilège d'attraction peut se révéler utile dans n'importe quelle situation… ! »

            Harry sourit à ce commentaire et tous deux poursuivirent leur conversation jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor.

            «- Que dirais-tu d'aller réveiller nos marmottes de camarades ? suggéra James, alors qu'ils atteignaient le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui pivota à cet instant, révélant la Préfète-en-Chef qui se figea en les apercevant.

             - James ! » s'exclama-t-elle finalement avant de lui sauter, une fois de plus, au cou, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et enfouir son visage au creux de son cou.

            Harry éclata de rire.

            «- Et bien, je vois qu'une de nos marmottes est tombée du lit ce matin ! plaisanta-t-il.

             - J'ai vu ça… ! soupira James, en passant la main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Lily jolie, moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir mais je ne tiens pas non plus à mourir étouffer… ! »

            La jeune fille sembla alors réaliser qu'elle le serrait un peu trop fort et le relâcha, en rosissant légèrement.

            «- Désolée…, et excuse-moi pour la gifle d'hier ! souffla-t-elle. Je suppose que j'étais sous le choc et…, enfin… !

             - Mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ma petite fleur adorée ! assura le Maraudeur, en remettant une mèche auburn qui avait glissée devant les yeux de la jeune fille derrière son oreille, avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

             - C'est tout ? plaisanta-t-elle.

             - Mais c'est que vous êtes exigeante ce matin, Miss Evans ! répliqua James, moqueur.

             - Je veux que je sois exigeante… ! rétorqua cette dernière. Je ne t'ai quasiment pas vu depuis avant-hier.

             - Ca vaut, effectivement, quelques compensations… ! » assura James, en souriant, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

            Harry sourit, secoua la tête et pénétra dans la Salle Commune déserte.

* * * * *

            «- Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que nos Préfets-en-Chef puissent sécher aussi impunément les cours… ! murmura Sirius en se penchant vers Remus qui était assis devant lui.

             - Et moi donc ! soupira Remus. Voir Lily sécher un cours d'Enchantement… ! »

            Le double cours d'Enchantement qui commençaient le lundi matin était déjà bien avancé et James et Lily étaient toujours aux abonnés absents. En fait, ils n'étaient pas réapparus depuis la dernière fois que Harry les avait aperçus…, autrement dit devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Et, bien évident, les Maraudeurs, et surtout Sirius, s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour justifier les raisons de son absence.

            «- Je me demande bien ce qui peut les mettre aussi en retard ? lança, innocemment, Sirius en esquissant un petit sourire sarcastique. Aïe… ! protesta-t-il en se retournant vers Amy qui, assise derrière lui, l'avait frappé à la tête. Mais ça va vraiment pas chez toi, ou quoi ? ajouta-t-il en se massant le front.

             - Pervers ! rétorqua-t-elle, sèchement. Arrête de t'imaginer des choses et peut-être que j'arrêterai de te frapper.

             - Qui aime bien châtie bien… ! chuchota Remus à Harry qui sourit.

             - EH… ! s'exclamèrent Amy et Sirius en chœur. On ne… !

             - Miss O'Connor, Mr Black, veuillez prêtez un peu plus d'attention à mon cours… ! » intervint la petite voix du professeur Flitwick, alors que tous les élèves se tournaient vers eux, embarrassant les deux fautifs et amusant leurs camarades.

            On frappa alors à la porte, détournant l'attention générale des deux Gryffondor, au grand soulagement de ceux-ci.

            «- Rem, deux Gallions que c'est nos deux tourtereaux… ! lança Sirius.

             - Pas la peine de parier, je suis sûr que c'est eux… ! » riposta le lycanthrope alors que le professeur donnait son accord.

            La porte s'ouvrit sur les deux Préfets-en-Chef plus que gênés.

            «- Oh mais il semblerait que Mr Potter et Miss Evans daignent nous faire don de leur présence en ce cours… ! plaisanta Sirius, à voix assez basse pour se faire entendre par ses camarades, mais aussi le petit couple, à en croire le regard d'avertissement que lui adressa son meilleur ami.

             - Mr Potter et Miss Evans… ! commenta, au même moment le professeur, alors que tous les élèves se tournaient vers eux, visiblement amusés par la situation.

             - Euh…, excusez-nous, professeur, pour le retard mais… ! commença James, s'agitant nerveusement.

             - Inutile de vous justifier, Mr Potter… ! le coupa, avec un léger sourire, le petit professeur. Vous pouvez vous joindre à nous, tous les deux mais je veux vous voir à la fin de mon cours… !

             - Oui, Professeur… ! » bafouillèrent les deux en baissant la tête, alors que Sirius ricanait dans son coin, se prenant un coup de pied de mise en garde de la part d'Amy.

            Les deux Préfets-en-Chef gagnèrent donc leur place respective, autrement dit Lily à côté d'Amy et James près de Sirius.

            « Eh, Roméo, ta cravate… ! » lui souffla Remus, en se tournant légèrement vers lui, alors que Sirius étouffait un rire goguenard.

            James rougit un peu plus et se hâta de remettre correctement sa cravate, avant de se tourner vers Sirius qui le fixait d'un air où se mêlait stupeur et, surtout qui avait les plus grandes peines du monde à ne pas éclater de rire.

            « Quoi… ? » grogna-t-il.

            Sirius, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, pouffa de rire.

            « Tu l'auras voulu, Patmol… ! siffla James. Ce soir, je dirai tu sais quoi dans la Salle Commune… ! »

            En réponse, l'hilarité de Sirius retomba aussitôt, alors qu'il émettait un bruit semblable à une souris sur laquelle on aurait marché par inadvertance (_nda__ : désolée pour la comparaison_), ce qui provoqua l'hilarité des élèves qui se trouvaient dans le voisinage.

* * * * *

            La journée c'était, cependant, relativement bien finie pour les deux Préfets-en-Chef, en dehors du fait que Lily avait écopé du premier billet de retard de sa vie ("_pour activité matinale extrascolaire, en période de cours, avec un de ses camarades de classe_"), et que James avait eu une remarque similaire sur son propre billet de retard qui venait étoffer sa "collection" d'avertissements qu'il avait accumulés depuis le début de sa scolarité. Sirius, visiblement refroidit par la menace de son meilleur ami, avait arrêté de se moquer du couple…, du moins quand James était dans les parages… 

            Ce soir-là, Harry regagna donc son dortoir, pour y chercher un livre… pour y découvrir, assise sur le bord du lit de James, Lily qui avait passé un bras autour des épaules de son petit-ami. Celui-ci ne releva pas la tête à l'arrivée du nouveau venu, contrairement à Lily qui adressa un regard soucieux à Harry.

            « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'étonna-t-il, faisant tressaillir le Maraudeur qui se décida à lever les yeux, un peu plus brillants que de coutume, vers lui.

            Celui-ci soupira et se passa la main sur le visage, faisant glisser un peu plus ses lunettes sur son nez par la même occasion. Lily sourit légèrement et les lui remis en place, arrachant un bref sourire reconnaissant à l'adolescent qui serra un peu plus le poing sur le parchemin qu'il "tenait", ou plutôt froissait depuis un petit moment visiblement, tout en reportant à nouveau son attention sur Harry.

            « Je n'y pensais même plus… ! commença-t-il d'une voix neutre. Et voilà que je reçois une lettre de ma mère… ! Ils ont retrouvés les corps des deux Aurors disparus… ! »

            Harry grimaça. Effectivement, lui non plus n'y pensais plus, ayant eu bien d'autres sujets de préoccupations entre temps. 

            «- Ma mère accuse le coup visiblement… mais la nouvelle n'a pas été arrangée par le fait que Dumbledore a bien été obligé de lui annoncer mon enlèvement, à Pré-au-Lard… ! continua James, sur un ton on ne peut plus morne. Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, si j'en crois cette lettre, elle est visiblement plus que soulagée de savoir qu'on a réussi à s'en sortir tous les deux…, en un seul morceau et vivants… ! Et ils ont retrouvés les corps…, au Sud de Pré-au-Lard… ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai plus le droit de quitter Poudlard, sous aucun prétexte, jusqu'à la fin de l'année et…, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça… ! » conclut-il sombrement.

            Les deux autres gardèrent le silence, Lily se rapprochant un peu plus du Maraudeur, alors que Harry venait s'asseoir de l'autre côté de l'adolescent.

            « Je veux dire, d'un côté, je suis soulagé…, mais, de l'autre, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable d'éprouver un tel sentiment alors que…, malgré tout…, c'est quand même mon père… ! »

            Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

            « Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, James mais… tu peux toujours compter sur nous, quoiqu'il arrive… ! » intervint Harry.

            James lui adressa un bref sourire et acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

            «- Mais vous vous en rendez compte dans quelle situation il me met ? Non seulement je me dis "Bon débarras !" mais je me dis aussi que ce n'est pas très bien de penser ça… et que ma mère m'intime de rester à Poudlard alors que ce ne doit pas être facile pour elle aussi ! 

             - Ton père n'a peut-être pas sû se montrer à la hauteur de ses responsabilités à ton égard, James, mais…, il n'en reste, effectivement, pas moins ton père… ! murmura Lily.

             - Je sais… ! soupira-t-il. Mais, après tout, en tant qu'Auror c'était une situation à prévoir… ! »

* * * * *

            Une semaine s'était calmement écoulée, en dehors du fait que les Serpentard ne cessaient de narguer les Gryffondor en leur rappelant l'imminence du match de Quidditch…, à la fin du mois. James avait remis son équipe à l'entraînement et les joueurs s'entraînaient d'arrache-pied, mais ni James ni Harry n'étaient vraiment satisfaits de leurs performance au poste de l'autre… ! 

            «- On n'y arrivera jamais comme ça… ! grommela James, visiblement exaspéré, durant un des derniers entraînements. Ces enfoirés de premières cherchent, une fois de plus, à nous avoir… ! Mais il est hors de question de se débiner… ! 

             - On n'a jamais refusé un défi des Serpentard, et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'on va commencer… ! approuva Sirius. Surtout quand on sait qu'il est évident qu'ils vont trouver un moyen de contourner les closes du "pacte"…, d'une façon ou d'une autre… ! Et les profs n'y voient pas d'objections, vu que les deux équipes auront, ainsi, le même handicap… !

             - Ouais… ! soupira James. A moins que… ! ajouta-t-il, mû par une inspiration soudaine. Merci Patmol, t'es le meilleur… !

             - Ah ça, je le savais déjà ! se rengorgea Sirius. Même si, je dois admettre que je ne vois pas, dans notre cas, en quoi j'ai pû t'être utile… ! »

* * * * *

            « Eh, Lily ! » s'exclamèrent Amy et Elsa, en faisant de grands signes de la main, en apercevant leur amie qui se fraya un passage dans la foule massée dans les tribunes pour les rejoindre.

            La Préfète-en-Chef sourit en les rejoignant.

            «- On commençait à croire que tu ne viendrais pas ! lança Elsa.

             - Pour rien au monde je ne raterai ça… ! répliqua Lily. Je devais juste m'occuper de Neige avant de venir… ! Madame en veut pour son confort maintenant !

             - Allez, dis-toi que dans deux semaines, ça sera fini… !

             - Que tu crois… ! soupira Lily. Après, il faudra s'occuper des chatons…, j'espère bien pouvoir compter sur votre aide, à toutes les deux… !

             - Bien sûr… ! Et je suis certaine qu'on arrivera même à mettre les Maraudeurs et Harry à contribution… ! commenta Amy.

             - Sans aucun doute… ! James m'a déjà proposé son aide… !

             - Au moins, il se sent concerné par les "actions" de son chat… ! ironisa Elsa. N'empêche, jusqu'à cette année, je n'aurai jamais crû qu'il connaisse ne serai-ce que la signification du mot "responsabilité"… ! »

            Lily esquissa un bref sourire.

            «- A vrai dire, depuis les grandes vacances, il ne cesse de me surprendre… ! avoua-t-elle. Enfin, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça…, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté… ?

             - Rien… ! Les joueurs sont encore au vestiaire et… ! Ah si, James est passé tout à l'heure et il semblait déçu de ne pas te voir… !

             - Je lui ai promis d'être là… ! répliqua Lily. Même si je n'aime pas le Quidditch, je suis bien obligée d'être là pour le voir jouer et l'encourager… !

             - Et surtout pour être la première à lui sauter au cou à la fin du match… ! plaisanta Elsa.

             - Il y a de ça… ! concéda-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

             - Tiens, d'ailleurs, à ce sujet, regardez qui voilà ! » lâcha Amy.

            Les deux autres suivirent la direction qu'elle indiquait pour apercevoir le capitaine de l'équipe venir vers elle, déjà vêtus de sa tenue de Quidditch, ignorant les acclamations des autres Gryffondor sur son passage. Le Maraudeur eut un large sourire en apercevant sa petite-amie qu'il embrassa brièvement.

            «- Je désespérai de te voir au match, ma Lily jolie ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

             - Je ne suis pas du genre à ne pas tenir mes promesses… ! répliqua-t-elle en lui souriant.

             - Alors, comment va Neige… ?

             - Bien… ! assura-t-elle en jetant un bref regard à ses deux amies. Mais tu n'es pas avec les autres de l'équipe ?

             - Je voulais te voir avant… ! rétorqua-t-il. De toute façon, on a encore le temps, les Serpentard viennent juste d'arriver…, alors, le temps qu'ils se changent… ! »

            Lily sourit légèrement.

            «- Bonne chance pour le match… ! Et sois prudent !

             - Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ma puce… ! Je commence à être habitué à jouer contre les Serpentard… ! Et puis, ce match risque de surprendre tout le monde… ! conclut-il avec un petit sourire énigmatique. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je dois retourner au vestiaire…, j'ai encore mon discours à faire… ! ajouta-t-il, en embrassant à nouveau sa petite-amie. On se voit tout à l'heure… ! »

            Sur ce, il repartit dans les tribunes, non sans lui adresser un petit signe de la main et un large sourire.

            «- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il mijote quelque chose… ! commenta Elsa.

             - J'ai la même impression…, même si je ne sais pas quoi… ? »

* * * * *

            Les joueurs s'étaient rassemblés près de la porte du vestiaire, attendant patiemment que James et Harry daignent revenir. Tous deux étaient partis cinq minutes plus tôt pour mettre au point leur changement de rôle.

            « C'est pas trop tôt ! grommela Sirius lorsque les deux joueurs les eurent rejoints. On peut y aller… ? »

            Le Capitaine de l'équipe se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête et d'un large sourire.

            « On va leur montrer ce dont on est capable… ! » commenta-t-il, avant de se diriger vers la sortie, suivit des six autres joueurs.

L'équipe entra sur le terrain, sous les encouragements et les acclamations des Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, alors que les Serpentard avaient déjà fait leur entrée sur le terrain.

            « Et voilà enfin l'équipe de Gryffondor qui fait son apparition ! annonça Mondingus au micro. Comme vous le savez tous, en réponse au défi lancé par les Serpentard, auquel ces derniers semblent, pour une fois, avoir répondu… ! »

            Des huées étouffèrent la suite de ses paroles.

            « Quoi qu'il en soit ! reprit Mondingus en haussant la voix. Les deux meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe se sont vu contraints d'échanger leur rôle respectif au sein de l'équipe, afin de conserver l'honneur de Gryffondor et montrer aux Serpentard que, quelque soit le poste des joueurs, l'équipe de Gryffondor reste la meilleure sur les terrains de Quidditch… ! »

            Harry et James, l'un à côté de l'autre, en tête du groupe, échangèrent un regard amusé.

            «- Si bien que, exceptionnellement, le Capitaine de l'équipe, j'ai nommé notre James Potter national, occupera le poste d'Attrapeur habituellement occupé par Harry Calaway qui, lui-même, prendra son poste de Poursuiveur… ! poursuivit Mondingus. C'est ainsi le seul changement notoire dans la constitution des deux équipes… !

             - Tu parles d'un sacré changement… ! » souffla James, en faisant sourire Harry.

* * * * 

            « En ce qui concerne la constitution des équipes ! continua Mondingus. Chez les Gryffondor, nous avons  le Capitaine, James Potter, au poste d'Attrapeur, Harry Calaway, Elvire Bell et Joshua Hunter pour les Poursuiveurs, François Dubois (_nda__ : Au fait, c'est l'oncle d'Olivier_ ^^) en Gardien et Sirius Black et William Watson en Batteurs… ! Quand aux Serpentard, l'équipe est menée par…Rogue qui occupe, non pas le poste de Poursuiveur mais celui d'Attrapeur, secondé par Nott et Avery… ! Les deux Batteurs sont, à présent, Cooper et Rookwood… ! Rosier est comme d'habitude au poste de Gardien et Lestrange devient, par conséquent, Poursuiveur… ! »

            Depuis les tribunes, les filles virent les deux Capitaines se "serrer" la main, brièvement.

            « Les joueurs prennent position… ! reprit Mondingus. Les Cognards et le Vif d'or sont libérés… ! Le professeur Bibine lance le Souaffle… et siffle le coup d'envoi… ! Le Match commence avec une interception de Hunter qui passe à Bell qui passe à Calaway…, qui évite un Cognard envoyé par Rookwood, avant de passer à Hunter… ! Oulà, Potter vient d'esquiver de peu l'autre Cognard envoyé par une Aline Cooper plus que hargneuse visiblement, mais Black et Hunter veillent au grain et renvoient les deux balles noires sur les Serpentard. »

            Les filles, en haut des gradins, ne perdaient rien de ce qui se passaient sur le terrain, armée de jumelles (_nda__ : les Multiplettes n'existent pas encore_ ^^).

            «- Harry se débrouille mieux au poste de Poursuiveur que les garçons ne le laissaient entendre ! commenta Elsa. On croirait presque que c'est James qui joue… !

             - Presque… ! acquiesça Amy. Et… !

             - Hunter tire et… MARQUE… ! DIX POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR QUI OUVRE AINSI LE SCORE !!! hurla alors Mondingus depuis les tribunes des professeurs. Rosier remet le Souaffle en jeu qui est intercepté par Calaway qui tire et MARQUE à nouveau, profitant du manque de réaction du Gardien de Serpentard… ! VINGT POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR… !

             - Eh, ils ont la pêche les Gryffondor, aujourd'hui… ! Deux buts marqués en à peine dix minutes de jeu… ! s'enthousiasma Elsa, alors que Rosier renvoyait la balle à Nott.

             - Serpentard en possession… ! continua Mondingus. Nott évite un Cognard envoyé par Watson et passe à Lestrange qui passe à Avery qui… ! Décidément, Potter semble avoir des problèmes avec les Cognards aujourd'hui…, il vient d'en éviter un autre qui n'est pas passé loin mais que Black renvoie aussitôt vers les Serpentard mais… ! ENCORE ???? »

            Etrangement, la balle noire s'était brutalement détournée de sa trajectoire et revenait à la charge sur l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de piquer, suivit par le Cognard (_nda__ : impression de déjà-vu, non_ ?!)

            « Il est bizarre ce Cognard… ! commenta Elsa, perplexe. D'habitude ils visent aléatoirement tous les joueurs, en fonction des tirs des Batteurs…, mais celui-là a fait brutalement demi-tour… ! »

            Lily resta silencieuse, fixant anxieusement le terrain.

            « Calaway est en possession du Souaffle après avoir intercepté une passe de Lestrange à Avery, et passe à Bell… ! Black dévie le Cognard de l'Attrapeur mais… sa frappe ne semble pas avoir fait beaucoup d'effet et le Cognard semble, décidément, en vouloir particulièrement à Potter aujourd'hui… ! »

* * * * *

            Harry soupira.

            « Heureusement que j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de situation ! marmonna-t-il, en amorçant un nouveau piqué, espérant ainsi se débarrasser du Cognard qui le serrait de près… Comme quoi, même celui qui semble en vouloir à James est tombé dans notre subterfuge ! » songea-t-il, en remontant machinalement d'une main ses lunettes sur son nez, tout en repensant à la manière dont James et lui en étaient venus à tromper la vigilance de tout le monde et échanger leur apparence.

* * * * *

_flash-back_

_            Durant l'un des derniers entraînements qui précédaient le match, Harry, l'air sombre, s'entraînait avec Elvire et Joshua, s'efforçant de jouer du mieux qu'il pouvait… Mais il était Attrapeur en temps normal et il avait des prédispositions dans ce domaine…, mais pas en tant que Poursuiveur…_

_«- Merci Patmol, t'es le meilleur… ! entendit-il James s'exclamer._

_             - Ah ça, je le savais déjà ! se rengorgea Sirius. Même si, je dois admettre que je ne vois pas, dans notre cas, en quoi j'ai pû t'être utile… !_

_             - Nous allons, nous aussi, contourner les règles, à notre façon… ! commenta James, en souriant machiavéliquement. Mais, pour ça… ! HARRY…. !!!! cria-t-il, à l'adresse de l'adolescent. Viens voir… ! »_

_            L'intéressé renvoya, aussitôt, le Souaffle à Elvire et plongea dans la direction des deux Maraudeurs._

_            «- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ? s'enquit-il, surpris par cette interruption soudaine._

_             - Je dois te parler… ! commenta simplement James. J'ai peut-être une idée pour gagner contre les Serpentard… ! ajouta-t-il, avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami. Patmol, je te confie le reste de l'équipe pour la fin de l'entraînement…, d'accord… ?_

_             - Pas de problème… ! » répondit Sirius, tout en jetant un regard méfiant vers les deux adolescents._

_            Il semblait avoir vu d'un très mauvaise œil la soudaine complicité qui s'était établie entre son meilleur ami et Harry, mais il prit cependant, avec bonne grâce, son balai, et rejoignit aussitôt les autres joueurs, sous le regard de James qui se tourna finalement vers Harry._

_            « Viens, on va dans un endroit où on sera à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes… ! » lança le Capitaine de l'équipe, en se dirigeant vers le vestiaire de l'équipe, suivit par un Harry un peu intrigué._

_            Après avoir fait le tour de la pièce et s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun indésirable, James alla droit au but._

_            « On va échanger nos rôles… ! commenta-t-il. C'est la seule solution… ! On va devoir trouver un moyen de te rendre ton apparence, comme ça, tu te feras passer pour moi à ton poste d'Attrapeur…, et moi, je me transformerai en ton apparence d'emprunt…, pour jouer à ta place à mon poste de Poursuiveur… ! J'ai suffisamment de maîtrise de la Métamorphose avancée pour pouvoir conserver une autre apparence durant tout le match… ! »_

_            Harry le fixa, l'air stupéfait._

_            «- Rien que ça… ! répliqua-t-il, légèrement amusé._

_             - A moins que tu aie une autre solution… ! rétorqua James. Mais, c'est la seule que j'ai trouvée qui nous permette de gagner aisément, sans se dérober au défi des Serpentard pour autant… ! Après tout, on aura vraiment un Harry Calaway en tant que Poursuiveur et un Potter au poste d'Attrapeur…, ce que Rogue avait, clairement, signifié en disant que le Poursuiveur principal devait changer de place avec l'Attrapeur… ! »_

_            Harry sourit._

_            « Tu joues avec les mots, là ! observa-t-il. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que je ne vois pas d'autres solutions… ! On ne sera jamais prêt pour prendre le poste de l'autre… ! Mais, le point qui me chiffonne c'est comment compte-tu me rendre ma forme originelle… ? Et tu n'as pas peur que quelqu'un remarque que je ne suis pas exactement toi ? »_

_            James voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, l'air songeur. Harry l'observa un instant faire les cent pas dans la pièce, l'air profondément perdu dans ses réflexions. Finalement, le Maraudeur arrêta son petit manège, et se tourna vers Harry, l'air triomphant._

_            « Tout d'abord en ce qui concerne le risque que quelqu'un découvre la supercherie…, il est minime… ! Après tout, seuls Dumbledore, toi et moi sommes au courant de ta véritable identité… ! Et Dumbledore ne peut pas se douter que je sois au courant… ! En plus, tu seras sur le terrain, donc trop loin pour que quelqu'un puisse te voir en détail… ! Ensuite, on s'arrangera pour échanger nos rôles au dernier moment, par rapport aux autres joueurs qui, une fois dans le jeu de l'action, ne se rendront sûrement compte de rien… ! Enfin, on s'arrangera pour éviter Lily, une fois l'échange fait, car elle ne se laissera pas avoir… ! commença-t-il à expliquer. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de te rendre ta forme d'origine…, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver quelque chose… ! Après tout, si un sort a bien été capable d'annuler la potion à laquelle Dumbledore t'a soumis, il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen d'y parvenir… !_

_             - Je ne sais pas… ! Tu as déjà entendu parlé de la potion d'Aparencia ? demanda Harry, repensant aux propos de Dumbledore._

_             - D'Aparencia ? répéta James en s'arrêtant. Non, je connais le maléfice d'Aparencia, mais c'est un sort irréversible… ! Je suppose que cette potion doit être basée sur le même principe que le sort…, mais sans l'inconvénient de son irréversibilité… ! Mais je ne crois pas que ce sort puisse annuler l'effet de la potion, non ?_

_             - Je ne sais pas… ! Mais je pense que c'est le sort qu'à lancer le Mangemort, avant que je ne perde connaissance, à Pré-au-Lard qui est à l'origine du fait que j'ai repris mon apparence d'origine… ! observa Harry. Mais je ne sais vraiment pas ce que c'était… ! Et quand j'en ai parlé à Dumbledore, il m'a dit que le sort qui était sensé annulé cette potion n'était pas un sort qu'on utilise fréquemment en duel… !_

_             - Ca pourrai être le sort d'Aparencia… ! marmonna James en recommençant à faire les cent pas. Mais le hic c'est que ce n'est pas un sort qu'on apprend en cours du fait qu'il appartient aux maléfices… ! C'est du domaine de la magie noire… ! J'en ai entendu parlé au cours de l'un de ces dîners d'affaires auxquels mes parents étaient conviés… ! Mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait en annuler les effets, sinon… !_

_             - A moins que… !_

_             - A moins que quoi ? demanda James en se tournant vers lui._

_             - Je pensais à un truc mais…, c'est un peu…, je ne sais pas… !_

_             - Dis toujours, on n'a rien à perdre… !_

_             - Ben… ! hésita Harry avant de se lancer. Tu vois, je me demandais si, par hasard… ! Si on ne pourrait pas se servir de "l'effet vaccin"… !_

_             - Vaccin ? répéta James, perplexe. C'est un truc moldu ?_

_             - Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu ne connais pas ça… ! soupira Harry. En fait, chez les Moldus, le principe du vaccin c'est d'inoculer une petite quantité d'une maladie donnée à un individu pour apprendre à l'organisme à s'en défendre par la suite, et contrer la maladie… ! _

_             - Ah… ! Et alors ? insista le Maraudeur, ne voyant visiblement pas où il voulait en venir._

_             - Et bien, je me disais que, peut-être, il suffirait de prendre encore de la potion d'Aparencia pour annuler l'effet de la potion… !_

_             - Ouais…, peut-être… ! commenta James, pensif. Oui, ça pourrait peut-être marché… ! Mais Dumbledore t'a dis que seul un certain sort pouvait annuler l'effet de la potion, il me semble, non ?_

_             - Ah moins qu'il ait préféré me faire croire qu'il n'existait pas une autre solution…, afin que je ne sois pas tenté de m'amuser à annuler ma couverture… ! »_

_            James fixa Harry puis esquissa un léger sourire._

_            «- Ca lui ressemblerait bien de faire ça, tiens… ! observa-t-il. Ouais, on peut toujours essayer…, mais je ne sais pas où on pourrait en trouver, à part dans le bureau de Dumbledore et je ne me vois pas aller en piquer dans son bureau… !_

_             - A vrai dire, moi non plus… ! confirma Harry en grimaçant._

_             - Bon, dans ce cas…, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver la formule quelque part… ! Autrement dit, il va falloir qu'on aille à la réserve ce soir… ! »_

_            Sur cette conclusion, ils avaient rejoints, avec entrain, les autres membres de l'équipe et avait reprit l'entraînement comme si de rien n'était, en disant juste qu'ils avaient peut-être une idée pour répondre au défi des Serpentard. Mais il leur avait, tout de même fallut quatre jours pour trouver le mode de préparation de la potion d'Aparencia dans un des livres de la Réserve, ayant perdu une soirée avec la sortie mensuelle de pleine lune. Mais ils avaient finalement rassemblés le nécessaire dans une petite salle obscure où James expliqua à Harry que les Maraudeurs venaient, à l'occasion, ici lorsqu'ils avaient besoins de préparer une quelconque potion en douce…, pour l'une ou l'autre de leurs blagues aux Serpentard. Comme l'avait supposé Harry, la seconde absorption de la potion avait, bel et bien, annulée la première… et il lui suffisait ensuite de reprendre une autre dose du produit pour redevenir Harry Calaway._

_            Et c'est ainsi que, le jour J du match…, tous deux mirent, en douce, leur projet en application en s'arrangeant pour s'isoler, une fois les joueurs prêts et le "discours du Capitaine fait", en prétextant une mise au point de dernière minute. Là, Harry avait reprit sa véritable apparence et James avait recouru à la Métamorphose pour se faire passer pour Harry Calaway. Mais ils s'étaient vite retrouvés confrontés à un autre problème._

_            «- Euh…, et en ce qui concerne les lunettes… ? demanda Harry. Je veux dire, passe encore pour la couleur des yeux mais, la forme des lunettes risquent de ne pas échapper à qui que ce soit… !_

_             - J'avais pas pensé à ça…, mais…, attends, passe-moi tes lunettes… ! »_

_            Harry obtempéra et James mis leur paire de lunette respective l'une à côté de l'autre, étudiant d'un air critique l'épaisseur des verres avant de grimacer._

_            « Tes verres sont un peu moins épais… ! grommela-t-il. Je ne peux pas te passer mes lunettes dans ce cas où ça risquerai de te gêner…, mais rien ne m'empêche de changer la forme de tes lunettes…, ça ne t'ira que mieux ! » ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire complice._

_            Harry sourit à son tour, alors que James, après avoir marmonné un vague sort, lui tendait ses lunettes "remodelées". _

_            «- Merci… ! commenta Harry, en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez, sa vision se faisant soudain plus nette. Ca fait vraiment bizarre de devoir remettre des lunettes… ! ajouta-t-il, en grimaçant et en s'observant sous tous les angles._

_             - Tout comme ça me fait bizarre de ne pas en avoir besoin… ! ajouta James, tout en rangeant ses propres lunettes dans sa poche. Allez, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a un match à gagner… ! On va leur montrer ce que c'est que les Potter en action… ! conclut-il._

_             - Tu l'as dit… ! » approuva Harry en souriant._

            Tous deux se tapèrent dans la main et rejoignirent hâtivement les autres qui suivirent sans poser de question, en dehors d'un vague "C'est pas trop tôt !" de Sirius. L'équipe entra sur le terrain, sous les encouragements et les acclamations des Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Et c'est comme ça que tous deux s'étaient fait passer l'un pour l'autre pour ce match.

_fin du flash back_

* * * * *

            James, tout en envoyant le Souaffle à Elvire, suivait distraitement les commentaires de Mondingus…, mais surtout l'évolution aérienne de Harry qui se démenait pour semer le Cognard… ! 

            « Décidément, on m'en veut vraiment ! songea-t-il, repensant à ce qui s'était passé lors de la finale de l'année précédente. Mais quand je pense que, là, c'est Harry qui prend, une fois de plus, des risques pour moi… ! » culpabilisa-t-il. 

            Il n'avait pas songé à ce détail…que quelqu'un, probablement le fameux traître qui se trouvait à l'école, pourrait essayer, une fois de plus, de s'en prendre à lui durant un match… Parce qu'il était évident que le Cognard avait été trafiqué…, jamais un Cognard ne harcèlerait, comme ça, un joueur en particulier… ! Mais ça n'allait pas être pour rassurer Lily et ça n'allait pas l'aider à se faire une meilleure idée du Quidditch ! 

            Joshua lui lança le Souaffle, le tirant de ses réflexions. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire pour Harry pour le moment. En ayant l'opportunité, il tira, marquant un nouveau but.

            « GRYFFONDOR MENE A PRESENT PAR CINQUANTE A DIX GRACE A CE NOUVEAU BUT DE CALAWAY ! » s'enthousiasma Mondingus dans son mégaphone.

            James sourit et jeta un regard autour de lui, pour réaliser un petit détail… L'attention générale était majoritairement concentrée sur les tentatives de Harry pour semer le Cognard…, de sorte que personne n'avait remarqué que Rogue et Lestrange avaient inversés leurs rôles, reprenant ainsi leur postes respectifs… ! 

            « Ca leur ressemble bien, tiens ! Profiter de l'émoi général pour tricher… ! » marmonna-t-il, tout en reportant à nouveau son attention sur le jeu, à temps pour intercepter une nouvelle passe d'Elvire qui avait intercepté le Souaffle, avant de la renvoyer à Joshua… qui marqua un nouveau but.

            Au dessus, Harry était, décidément, en mauvaise posture… Il prenait des risques pour lui, c'était donc la moindre des choses qu'il essaye de faire dévier la balle trafiquée. Il alla donc rejoindre Harry, passant volontairement sur sa trajectoire pour essayer de faire dévier la balle noire…qui marqua un temps d'hésitation.

            «- LAISSE TOMBER !! cria Harry. Elle a un objectif et elle ne lâchera pas le morceau. 

             - Mais… ?

             - T'inquiètes pas, j'ai déjà eu ce genre de problème…, et je sais comment m'en débarrasser… ! Concentre-toi sur ton Souaffle pour l'instant…, moi je me charge de ce Cognard et du Vif… ! »

            Sur ce, il piqua à nouveau, entraînant la balle dans son sillage. James secoua la tête, décontenancé. Finalement, il soupira et rejoignit ses coéquipiers, interceptant une passe de Rogue à Avery.

            «- Eh, alors, on triche… ? lança-t-il, ayant pour seule réponse, un regard menaçant de Rogue.

             - Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Calaway… ! »

            James eut un sourire mauvais. Envoyant le Souaffle à Elvire, il parvint, tant bien que mal à traverser la trajectoire de Rogue, l'obligeant à dévier en catastrophe, manquant de le désarçonner…

            « Eh bien, on n'a pas d'équilibre, on dirait, Roguie… ! » ironisa le Gryffondor, satisfait, avant de prendre le large, récupérant une nouvelle passe de ses coéquipiers.

            C'est alors qu'il vit Lestrange piquer vers le sol…, et, visiblement, Harry avait remarqué ce mouvement, amorçant lui aussi la même figure…, dans la même direction, tout en ignorant la balle noire qui continuait à le coller.

            Harry donna libre cours à la puissance, alors qu'Elvire marquait un autre but pour Gryffondor, de son balai et passa sur la trajectoire de l'Attrapeur de Serpentard… et se saisit le premier du Vif d'or, alors que le Cognard s'écrasait sur Lestrange…qui se trouvait trop près de Harry et n'avait vu que trop tard la balle noire.

* * * * *

            Harry referma les doigts sur le vif et remonta en chandelle, entendant un bruit sourd derrière lui, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il s'était débarrassé du Cognard, alors que, en dessous de lui, retentissait le coup de sifflet final.

            « GRYFFONDOR GAGNE SUR LE SCORE FINAL DE DEUX CENT VINGT A DIX ! s'époumona Mondingus. GRYFFONDOR EMPORTE, UNE FOIS DE PLUS, LE MATCH… !!! »

            Harry vit James foncer vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

            «- Tu es vraiment le meilleur, Potter ! lança ce dernier, amusé.

             - Tu n'étais pas mal dans ton genre non plus ! plaisanta Harry. On aurai pû croire que tu avais tenu ce poste toute ta vie… ! »

            James éclata de rire, puis redevint sérieux, en remarquant la joue meurtrie de Harry.

            «- Tu t'es blessé ?

             - C'est rien…, c'est juste le Cognard qui est passé un peu trop près… ! C'est rien de bien méchant… !

             - J'espère… ! Mais au moins ça nous donnera une excuse pour nous absenter et reprendre nos apparences respectives… ! »

            Sur ce, ils profitèrent de la confusion qui régnait sur le terrain et dans les tribunes pour mettre pied à terre et filer dans les dortoirs déserts.

            « Tu vois, ni vu ni connu ! commenta James en reprenant son apparence. Personne n'y a vu quoi que ce soit… ! »

            Harry acquiesça tout en buvant une gorgée de la potion tout en enlevant ses lunettes de son autre main et en les glissant dans sa poches.

            Deux secondes plus tard, il avait reprit son apparence de Harry Calaway.

            «- En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Rogue et compagnie… ! commenta Harry, en souriant. Surtout qu'ils ont trichés… !

             - Ouais, j'ai vu… ! Enfin, c'est Lestrange qui a eu l'occasion de voir de très près un Cognard… ! plaisanta James.

             - J'aurai préféré que ce soit Rogue… ! M'enfin, d'un côté, on les a battu sur leur propre terrain…, le détournement des règles… ! approuva Harry. Mais, une chose est sûre…, les Potter sont les rois de l'embrouille !

             - C'est sûr ! acquiesça James, en gratifiant Harry d'une tape dans le dos. Vraiment, tu aurais fait un parfait Maraudeur… ! »

            Harry sourit largement.

            « Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on ferait bien d'y aller… ! J'en connais une qui doit te chercher et les autres vont finir par se poser des questions… ! »

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Et voilà, fini !

Titre du chapitre suivant : "le calme avant la tempête"

Et maintenant, la réponse à **_Fleur de Lys_** : _Moi, en ce qui me concerne, je vais très bien et j'espère que toi aussi ! Oh, mais tu n'as (vraiment) pas à t'excuser… ! Je pensais que tu n'avais plus de questions à ce sujet… ! Mais c'est des choses qui arrivent très (voir trop) souvent ça, les problèmes de fin de forfait internet _^^

_En tout cas, j'ai constaté à mon insu que c'était souvent les chapitres que j'aimaient le moins qui marchaient le plus, dans cette fic (à part les chapitres de la forêt et du bal dont je suis particulièrement fière et qui semblent avoir plutôt plû aux lecteurs_ _^^). Oui, c'est vrai que James et Harry n'ont pas l'air d'être traumatisé plus que ça… ! Pour le fait que Harry aie reprit son apparence normale…, la principale explication est donnée dans ce chapitre (le sort lancé par le Mangemort), mais, sur le coup, Harry n'en menait pas large ^^ mais oui c'est une chance (pour Harry comme pour moi – Je ne sais pas comment je me serais dépatouillée sinon) que James l'aie, relativement, bien pris, même s'il n'est pas très inspiré par la perspective de mourir d'ici quelques années…, mais le fait qu'il sait qu'il fera sa vie avec Lily arrange un peu les choses à son sens._

_Et oui, Harry est vraiment imperturbable face à Voldemort ^^ Je dirai même qu'il est sacrément tête brûlée sur ce coup là vu qu'il joue, ouvertement, avec le feu… ^^ J'adore écrire des scènes de ce genre entre Harry et le Lord… ! _

_La Taupe… ? Non, ce n'est pas Queudver… ! J'ai justement prit cette appellation pour bien marquer la distinction entre le Rat (Queudver) et la Taupe (ben le gars qui a dit à Voldemort que les élèves sortiraient à Pré-au-Lard ce jour-là et celui qui a essayé de se débarrasser de James lors du premier match) ! _

_Mais je crois que tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que le rat n'est pas vraiment très aimé ^^_

_Pour Harry, s'il est vrai qu'il est resté d'un calme presque digne de Franck Potter, il va finir dans les derniers chapitres, par se mettre vraiment en colère… ^^_

_Ben s'il était arrivé malheur à James…non seulement Lily aurait risqué de sérieusement craquer, mais en plus Harry aurait eu un sacré souci à se faire ^^_

_Pour le sortilège anti Avada Kedavra… ah ça, il gagnera plus d'importance dans les derniers chapitres ^^_

_Mais non, ta review n'est pas nulle, je t'assure !!_

_Quand à la façon dont James et Harry vont évoluer à leurs nouveaux postes…, tu as eu ta réponse dans ce chapitre ^^_


	30. Le calme avant la tempête

Note du 13/6/03 : Bon, maintenant que g pû enfin uploader mon chapitre, je vous le met tel que je voulais le mettre le 12 ^^

Salut et oui…, on n'est pas le week-end et pourtant, je fais, déjà une MAJ… ! Mais c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que, c'est un jour un peu particulier (en dehors du fait que c'est l'épreuve de Philosophie du Baccalauréat ^^)… ! Et oui, j'ai réalisé dernièrement que… en ce 12 juin 2003…, ma fic fête ses un an d'existence… ! (première fois que je passe autant de temps sur une fic ^^), donc… : 

                                                      ________I_________

                                                        I                                      I

                                                        I                                      I

                                                        I__________________I

(bon, je sais il est pas super ce gâteau m'enfin ^^, comme on dit, c l'intention qui compte… !)

            Quoiqu'il en soit, je marque le coup, en faisant une MAJ…^^

Tout d'abord, un **_gros_ merci, pour leur review, à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer le chapitre précédent, mais merci aussi aux lecteurs "silencieux" ^^ : **_Clem_**, ****_Chen_, **_Sisi_**, ****_Umbre_****_ 77_ (alors, tu as réussi ta MAJ ?), ****_Kaima_****_, Tiffany, Melepha, Myia Black_, **_Hermione2005_** (exceptionnellement, c'est pas un dimanche ^^), ****_Lily la Tigresse, KTK_ (oui, g adoré le jeu de mot ^^), **_Cécé_******_ Johnson, Tolede_ (non, il ne va pas craquer ^^ Et là, c pas dimanche ^^), **_Mymy_******_, Nymoue, Mimi, Sara _, ****_Pug_ et ****_Maria Potter_  [x2](je t'ai déjà répondu) et ****_Popov_**

            Sinon, comme toujours :

**_Le Disclaimer _**: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR…, le reste est à moi...! D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, à la suite d'une récente et (plutôt) mauvaise expérience, que ceux qui voudrait "m'emprunter" MA fic me demande d'abord MON avis… !

**_Titre_** : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe

**_Auteur_** : Cécilia

**_Chapitre _**: 29 : Le calme avant la tempête

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic… alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

            Céc.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapitre 29 : "Le calme avant la tempête"******

            « Alors, Jamsie, maintenant que tout le monde sait que vous sécher les cours pour faire des cochonneries…, qu'est-ce que l'école peut bien penser de "l'exemple" offert par nos deux Préfets-en-Chef… ? »

            Depuis le malencontreux concours de circonstance qui avait fait que les deux Préfets-en-Chef étaient arrivés, deux semaines auparavant, en retard au cours d'Enchantement, Sirius n'avait cessé de taquiner son meilleur ami, malgré les avertissements de celui-ci concernant le "Tu-sais-quoi"… Si, jusque là, James n'avait pas vraiment eu le cœur de mettre sa menace à exécution, ses nerfs commençaient à être mis à rude épreuve…

            «- Patmol, laisse tomber avec ça… ! intervint Remus, alors que les garçons étaient dans leur dortoir. Les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont toujours les meilleures…, sauf quand il s'agit des Serpentard… !

             - Ou de Corny… ! insista Sirius, avec un sourire moqueur.

             - Sirius, franchement, si tu veux mon avis, je suis d'accord avec Remus… ! » commenta Harry qui, assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, observait distraitement James qui allongé sur son lit, la tête entre les mains, essayait de se concentrer sur le bouquin qu'il lisait.

            En ce début de soirée, les quatre adolescents (Peter étant, une fois de plus, "partit à la Bibliothèque") avaient préférés éviter la Salle Commune surpeuplée à cette heure. Sirius haussa un sourcil et esquissa un bref sourire machiavélique en jetant un regard à son meilleur ami…, avant de lui sauter brutalement dessus… Ce qui fut, visiblement de trop pour James qui ne semblait pas d'humeur à plaisanter…

            «- CETTE FOIS, J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ DE TES STUPIDITES… !!! hurla James, en repoussant brutalement Sirius qui retomba, lourdement par terre, manquant de peu Gaïa qui sortait à ce moment-là de sous le lit de son maître qui avait aussitôt quitté son lit. PUISQUE C'EST COMME CA… ! ajouta-t-il en gagnant la porte, avec mauvaise humeur.

             - Mais…, c'était pour rire… ! riposta Sirius, visiblement offensé. Mais où vas-tu… ?

             - Faire ce que j'aurai dû faire depuis un bon moment… ! cingla James, en ouvrant la porte. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, Patmol… ! »

            Celui-ci pâlit.

            «- Tu…tu ne vas pas dire tu-sais-quoi j'espère… ?

             - Je vais me gêner… ! rétorqua James, en claquant la porte derrière lui.

             - JAMSIE, FAIT PAS CA…. ! hurla Sirius en se ruant à sa suite. JE TE PROMET QUE JE NE T'EMBETERAI PLUS… ! »

            Remus et Harry échangèrent un regard, amusés.

            «- Tu crois vraiment que James va le faire ?

             - Etant donné son humeur…, oui… ! répondit Remus. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce que c'est que ce fameux secret entre eux… !

             - On va voir ? suggéra Harry en quittant le rebord de la fenêtre.

             - Ouais ! » accepta le lycanthrope en souriant.

* * * * *

            « Allez, Jamsie, c'était juste pour rire… ! Je plaisantais… ! Allez, fait pas ça… ! »

            Les deux Maraudeurs étaient devenus le centre d'intérêt des élèves amassés dans la Salle Commune et qui avaient tous fait silence, intrigués, à l'arrivée des deux compères. Sirius essayait vainement d'arrêter James qui semblait plutôt amusé par la situation.

            « Tu ne peux pas me faire, Jamsie… ! Tu avais promis de ne rien dire… ! »

            James s'arrêta au beau milieu de la Salle Commune, les bras croisés, l'air grave.

            «- Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même, Sirius… ! Je t'avais prévenu…, je t'ai dit que je le ferai si tu continuais… !

             - Je t'en conjure, James…, vieux frère…, je te jure, sur mon honneur, que je ne me moquerai plus de Lily et toi…, promis ! »

            A présent, tout le monde s'était rassemblé autour d'eux, étonnés par l'affolement de Sirius, chacun se demandant visiblement quel secret pouvait inquiété à ce point le Maraudeur qui était, pourtant, réputé pour son insouciance la plus totale et qui n'avait pas peur de se rendre ridicule… 

            «- Tu me donnes ta parole que tu arrêtera tes commentaires stupides… ? demanda, un petit sourire aux lèvres, James.

             - Tout ce que tu voudras, Jamsie… ! se hâta de répondre Sirius. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras…, TOUT… !

             - Ah oui… ? commenta son ami en haussant un sourcil. Vraiment tout ? »

            Son sourire s'élargit, machiavélique…

            «- Avis aux admiratrices du GRAND Sirius Black… ! lança-t-il à la cantonade.

             - EH…., Fait pas ça… ! » protesta l'intéressé en lui sautant dessus pour lui plaquer la main devant la bouche.

            Les autres Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire, amusé par le "spectacle" ainsi offert par les deux Maraudeurs qui se chamaillaient allègrement. James parvint cependant à enlever la main de son ami.

            «- Sirius a le béguin pour Amy… !!!! lâcha-t-il, avant de se faire, bien trop tard, à nouveau réduire au silence par un Sirius plus rouge que jamais.

             - C'est même pas vrai… ! protesta le concerné dans le silence qui suivit cette déclaration.

             - Alors pourquoi tu es tout rouge, tout d'un coup… ? l'enfonça, un peu plus, Remus, moqueur, en se frayant, en compagnie de Harry, un passage dans la foule des Gryffondor sidérés.

             - Je… !

             - JE LE SAVAIS… ! JE L'AVAIS BIEN DIT… !! »

            Tout le monde se tourna vers une Elsa triomphante que personne n'avait remarqué jusqu'à présent. Sur ce, elle se précipita vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles, suivie de près par un Sirius mortifié.

            « Elsa, je t'en supplie, lui dit pas… ! Ce n'est même pas vrai… ! Je… ! »

            Le reste fut étouffé par les rires des autres Gryffondor.

            «- Tu y a peut-être été un peu fort sur ce coup, non ? commenta Remus, à l'adresse de James qui affichait un sourire satisfait.

             - Peut-être…, mais il n'avait qu'à pas me provoquer comme ça… ! Ma patience à des limites, tout de même… ! répliqua James. Et puis, ça aura au moins l'avantage de l'occuper pendant quelques temps… !

             - Hum… ! Alors, c'était ça le "tu-sais-quoi" ? commenta Harry, songeur. Le fait que Sirius soit amoureux d'Amy ?

             - Ouais… ! concéda James. Ca n'avait pas été facile de lui faire admettre… ! ajouta-t-il en riant légèrement. Et…, oups, excusez-moi mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je prenne le large… ! »

            Harry et Remus, quelque peu interloqué, le laissèrent partirent mais ne tardèrent pas à comprendre la raison de cette fuite précipitée en apercevant une Elsa amusées suivie d'une Amy de mauvaise humeur qui traînait Sirius par la cravate (l'étranglant à moitié au passage) et une Lily qui avait sa tête des mauvais jours.

            «- Vous ne sauriez pas où est James, par hasard ? s'enquit cette dernière en apercevant les deux garçons, les autres élèves s'étant, également, hâtés de se disperser en la voyant arriver.

             - Non… ! assura Harry. Mais il ne doit pas être très loin… !

             - Hum… ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui courir derrière…, je le verrai quand il se décidera à revenir… ! répliqua Lily en esquissant un léger sourire devant l'étonnement, non dissimulé, de Harry et Remus. 

             - AMY…LACHE-MOI ! TU M'ETRANGLES !! » 

            Les cris de Sirius détournèrent la conversation, alors qu'Amy, imperturbable, l'entraînait, le tirant toujours par la cravate, vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, alors qu'Elsa rejoignait les trois autres.

            « Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop apprécié le fait que Sirius l'aime… ! » commenta Harry.

            Les deux filles échangèrent un regard entendu et éclatèrent de rire.

            «- Ce n'est pas le fait que Sirius l'aime qui la contrarie à ce point ! expliqua, finalement, Lily. C'est le fait qu'elle nous doit, du coup, dix Gallions, à Elsa et moi… !

             - On avait parié que Sirius n'oserait jamais lui dire ses sentiments en face… ! renchérit Elsa en souriant.

             - Mais nous n'avions pas vraiment envisagé que James le crierai devant la quasi-totalité des Gryffondor… ! conclut Lily, amusée. Amy, elle pensait qu'il ne l'aimait pas…, alors je vous laisse imaginer sa surprise quand Elsa a déboulée dans notre dortoir, l'air enchantée… !

             - J'ai juste eu le temps de répéter aux filles ce que James avait dit, avant que Sirius ne déboule en criant "C'est pas vrai ! C'est n'importe quoi !"… ! déclara Elsa.

             - Ok… ! Ca s'explique…, mais je me demande bien ce qui attend Sirius… ! observa Remus, en jetant un bref regard vers l'entrée de la Salle Commune.

             - Bah, je suppose que, étant donné qu'elle l'a déjà giflé dans le dortoir, il ne reste plus que…le "bisou"… ! plaisanta Elsa. Alors, la connaissant, elle va le traîner un moment encore puis elle va se décider à le relâcher et…la suite ne regarde qu'eux… !

             - D'accord… ! rétorqua Harry, en souriant. Mais, alors que nous a valut ton apparente mauvaise humeur de tout à l'heure, Lily ?

             - Oh, ça… ! J'ai constaté qu'il suffisait que j'ai ma tête des mauvais jours pour ramener facilement le calme dans la Salle Commune… ! Et comme vous avez pû le constater, ça a marché… !

             - A un point tel que tu as même fait fuir James… ! se moqua Remus. Il s'imaginait autre chose, lui… !

             - Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions… ! protesta Lily. Au moins, Sirius arrêtera ses moqueries puériles qui ne font rire que lui…, maintenant qu'il a d'autres…préoccupations ! » ajouta-t-elle en souriant toujours.

* * * * *

            Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés, depuis la révélation du "secret" de Sirius qui, finalement, était revenu dans la Salle Commune, l'air ravi…, à un point tel qu'il avait trouvé bon d'entraîner Peter qui, par un malencontreux concours de circonstance, se trouvait sur son chemin, dans une danse sans queue ni tête qui s'était terminée dans la cheminée, Peter s'étant prit les pieds dans un des épais tapis qui recouvraient le sol de la pièce. Par chance, le feu avait été éteint quelques minutes auparavant…, mais tous deux en étaient ressortis couverts de cendres et de suie de la tête au pied. Devant l'hilarité générale, Peter avait préféré battre en retraite dans son dortoir et Amy, rouge de honte, avait finie par nettoyer son, nouveau, petit-ami, d'un sort d'époussetage…, avant de l'entraîner vers les dortoirs…, probablement pour lui faire la morale. James, quand à lui, était réapparu sur ces entrefaites…, pour avoir droit à un accueil plus que chaleureux de la Préfète-en-Chef…

            Tout était donc revenu on ne peut plus calme à l'école…, d'autant plus que les Serpentard se tenaient tranquille, depuis leur nouvelle défaite sur le terrain de Quidditch. En ce samedi après-midi, Lily profitait donc d'un moment de tranquillité, pour faire ses devoirs, bien installées sur son lit, tout en surveillant distraitement la chatte blanche qui somnolait sur le lit. Avec l'imminence de la naissance des chatons, la jeune fille passait de plus en plus de temps dans son dortoir…, au grand dam de James qui venait, régulièrement.

            Mais, pour l'instant, James, Harry et Sirius étaient, exceptionnellement au stade de Quidditch, Amy était allée assistée à l'entraînement de Sirius, et Remus et Harry devaient probablement y être également. Elsa, quand à elle était vautrée sur son lit, l'extrémité de sa plume sur le nez, en quête d'inspiration.

            «- Je vois bien Cooper et Nott…, tu en pense quoi ? lança cette dernière.

             - Cooper et Nott… ? répéta Lily, en levant les yeux vers elle, tout en essayant de visualiser le couple de Serpentard. Pourquoi pas… ? Tu leur donne quelle pourcentage de probabilité.

             - Hum… 95 % d'ici deux mois… ! Ou alors Cooper et Rogue… !

             - Eurk… ! grimaça Lily. Je n'aime pas Cooper, mais je ne lui souhaite pas de sortir avec lui… ! 

             - Oui…, c'est ce que je me disais, aussi ! concéda Elsa. C'est un cas sacrément épineux…, Rogue je veux dire… !

             - Parce que tu commence même é établir des couples chez les Serpentard ? s'étonna Lily.

             - Ouais…, pour changer… !

             - Tu devrais plutôt établir la probabilité que tu aurais de sortir… avec quelqu'un que je ne citerai pas plutôt que de te soucier des Serpentard… ! » plaisanta la Préfète-en-Chef.

            Elsa rougit aussitôt à cette remarque, comprenant le sous-entendu.

            «- Au fait, ça me fait penser…, tu ne m'as jamais dit la probabilité que tu avais établie…, pour Sirius et Amy… ! reprit soudain Lily.

             - Ah ça…, j'en ai fait des évaluations avec ces deux là…, tout comme pour James et toi ! rétorqua, moqueuse, Elsa. Pour eux, c'était du 97,8 % pour le mois de mars…

             - Sur ce point, tu ne t'es, effectivement, pas trompée… !

             - Ouais…, ni pour James et toi d'ailleurs… ! Au début, on planchait pour le début de septième année…, mais… !

             - "On" ? répéta Lily. Qui ça "on" ?

             - Ben, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Amy et moi…, et même Harry… ! Mais j'ai finalement opté pour 99,8 % des chances d'ici le bal de Halloween… ! »

            Lily sourit.

            «- Tu devrais vraiment ouvrir une agence matrimoniale, plus tard… ! plaisanta-t-elle.

             - Peut-être… ! »

            Elles furent interrompue par une chouette qui s'engouffra par la seule fenêtre ouverte du dortoir, pour venir se poser sur le lit de Lily, réveillant, au passage, Neige qui miaula d'un air contrarié.

            «- Eh, mais c'est pas Eole ? commenta Elsa, en cessant ses activités pour s'approcher.

             - Si… ! Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'est pas trop difficile de deviner l'expéditeur de la lettre… ! déclara Lily en souriant, désignant la rose blanche qui accompagnait la lettre attachée à l'une des pattes du rapace.

             - Tu sais Lily que tu as vraiment une chance folle… ! soupira Elsa. De tous les garçons de l'école, il a fallut que tu tombes sur, certes, le plus passionné de Quidditch, mais surtout le plus attentionné et romantique du lot… ! »

            Lily n'eut aucun mal à comprendre le sous-entendu de son amie. Cette dernière, si elle semblait doué pour établir, à l'avance, les couples, n'avait jamais réussie à trouver un petit-ami digne de ce nom…et ses relations n'avaient jamais durées longtemps.

            «- Avant qu'on ne sorte ensemble, je n'aurai jamais imaginé ça de lui… ! admit Lily, en prenant la lettre et la fleur. Mais je croyais que James était à l'entraînement… !

             - Il a peut-être fait ça avant de partir à l'entraînement ? suggéra Elsa. De toute façon, ça ne peut venir que de lui, étant donné qu'Eole est aussi caractériel que Gaïa et qu'il n'obéit qu'à son maître… ! » observa Elsa

            Comme pour lui donner raison, le rapace, sitôt déchargé de sa missive, ébouriffa ses plume et repartit comme il était venu.

            «- Un sacré énergumène cet animal… ! plaisanta Elsa. Comme son maître, d'ailleurs !

             - Eh, fais attention à ce que tu dis de mon petit-ami, veux tu ? répliqua Lily, en ouvrant la lettre qui lui était destinée.

             - La tigresse sort ses griffes ! lança Elsa en riant. Alors, c'est pour quand le rendez-vous galant ?

             - Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? s'étonna Lily en levant les yeux vers elle.

             - Voyons, c'est évident… ! La fleur, le courrier inopiné…, si tu veux mon avis, il a une idée derrière la tête… !

             - Tu n'as pas tort… ! concéda Lily en souriant. Il me donne rendez-vous ce soir, à 19h, près de la nymphe de pierre du quatrième étage…, seule, évidemment… !

             - Oh, oh…, si j'étais toi je me dépêcherai de trouver une tenue digne de ce rendez-vous ! commenta Elsa en souriant.

             - Mais…, je ne peux pas y aller…, il faut que je surveille Neige… !

             - Ah non, pas d'excuse ! rétorqua Elsa. Tu passe déjà beaucoup trop de temps enfermée dans ce dortoir pour la surveiller… ! Je me chargerai d'elle ce soir…, mais toi, tu vas en profiter pour aller à ce rendez-vous et t'amuser, compris ? »

            Lily sourit.

            «- Tu ferais ça ?

             - Bien sûr… ! En tant qu'amie, il faut s'entraider… ! Allez, assez discuter…, il faut qu'on te prépare pour ce soir… !

             - Eh, je suis assez grande pour m'habiller moi-même… ! protesta Lily.

             - Oui mais qui dit soirée exceptionnelle dit tenue de circonstance… ! la coupa Elsa avant de la prendre par les mains et la faire quitter le lit. On a deux heures pour faire de toi la reine de la nuit… ! »

* * * * *

            Et c'est ainsi que Lily se retrouva, seule près de ladite Nymphe de pierre. Pour occuper les cinq minutes restantes (étant donné qu'elle était arrivée en avance), elle enleva momentanément son badge de Préfète-en-Chef de sa robe d'uniforme (qu'elle avait passée par dessus sa tenue afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention, et surtout du fait que ladite tenue aurait pû paraître quelque peu indécente si elle était venue à rencontrer, par hasard, un professeur) et le remit à sa place, avant de jeter, négligemment, un regard autour d'elle.

            Elle n'était pas souvent venue ici et elle se demandait bien ce qui avait incité James à lui donner rendez-vous en un tel endroit. Elle soupira, baissant momentanément les yeux vers sa montre… 18h56… ! Elle leva les yeux au ciel et reporta machinalement son attention sur un des tableaux qui se trouvaient dans ce couloir. Celui-ci représentait un sorcier, vêtu d'une longue robe écarlate, une main posée sur une table proche sur laquelle reposait une épée rangée dans son fourreau, l'autre main caressant la tête d'un gros lion au pelage doré couché à ses pieds…, sorcier qui n'était autre que Godric Gryffondor…, le fondateur de Poudlard qui avait donné son nom à la maison à laquelle la jeune fille appartenait. Des portraits similaires des trois autres fondateurs étaient disséminés dans le reste du château, mais celui-ci avait, dès le début, grandement intéressé la jeune fille qui s'était toujours amusée à comparer la crinière désordonnée du félin aux cheveux perpétuellement en bataille de James.

            Lily, avait déjà eu l'occasion de discuter une ou deux fois avec le portrait et, malgré son rang de co-fondateur de Poudlard et malgré le fait qu'il était l'un des plus grands sorciers de son époque, Godric Gryffondor ne semblait pas connaître les "formalités de base" et allait droit au but, en tutoyant. De plus, il était même du genre bavard et direct. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil.

            «- Alors, Lily, que me vaut la raison de ta présence en ce lieu ? s'enquit, justement, le tableau.

             - Oh, j'attends James… ! répondit-elle distraitement.

             - James… ? Il est déjà passé, il y a quelques heures… ! commenta le sorcier.

             - Vraiment ? s'étonna la jeune fille, intriguée.

             - Oui…, tiens, d'ailleurs, je crois bien qu'il arrive… ! »

            Lily se retourna aussitôt et sourit en apercevant l'adolescent qui venait vers elle, un large sourire aux lèvres, lui aussi vêtu de sa robe d'uniforme.

            «- James…, je commençais à trouver le temps long ! plaisanta-t-elle, alors qu'il passait un bras autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser brièvement.

             - Désolé, mais c'est parce que tu es arrivé en avance… ! répliqua-t-il. Mais je vois que tu étais en bonne compagnie… ! ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux vers le tableau. Bonsoir Godric, tu n'as pas vendu la mèche j'espère… ?

             - Oh bien sûr que non ! assura le sorcier du tableau en souriant alors que le lion se redressait paresseusement, agitant fièrement sa crinière. Alors ? Que faites-vous ? Vous comptez rester là encore longtemps ou… ?

             - Dis tout de suite que tu veux te débarrasser de nous ? plaisanta James, sa petite-amie contre lui qui restait quelque peu surprise de la familiarité dont le Maraudeur faisait preuve.

             - Oh, je disais ça pour vous… ! répliqua, moqueur, le tableau.

             - Je sais… ! riposta l'adolescent. Carmina ! »

            Le sorcier eut un grand sourire, puis le tableau pivota pour libérer une étroite ouverture en arc de cercle, à la surprise de Lily qui ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ce tableau cache quelque chose.

            «- Merci, Godric ! lança James.

             - Mais de rien, mon cher ! Passez donc une bonne soirée tous les deux… !

             - Toi de même… ! répliqua le Maraudeur, avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille. On rentre ? »

            Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se demandant bien ce que pouvait lui réserver le garçon mais tous deux s'engagèrent dans l'ouverture ainsi révélée, le tableau se rabattant aussitôt derrière eux.

            « Bienvenue dans les quartiers privés de Godric Gryffondor… et mon "jardin secret" en quelque sorte… ! » lui souffla James, en l'entraînant vers les escaliers qui leur faisaient face. 

Il s'engagèrent dans les escaliers, jetant à peine un regard aux murs recouverts de lourdes tentures rouges ornées d'or, et atteignirent une lourde porte en chêne que l'adolescent, ouvrit, avant de pénétrer dans une vaste pièce, où le rouge et l'or dominait. Malgré le fait que, visiblement, le portrait n'ait pas beaucoup de visiteurs, la salle était on ne peu plus ordonnée et pas un seul grain de poussière ne s'était déposé sur le manteau soigneusement sculpté de la large cheminée qui occupait un coin de la pièce, ni sur les petites statuettes en or qui représentaient toutes des lions finement ciselés qui reposaient sur le manteau du foyer. Et il n'y avait pas plus de poussière sur les confortables fauteuil recouverts de rouge qui était organisés en U, autour d'une table basse en acajou, aux pieds soigneusement sculptés et ornés de fils d'or, tout comme le marbre qui recouvrait le dessus de la table et… le sol qui était lui-même couvert par de large tapis, rouges bien sûr, et brodés d'or. Lorsque ils s'avancèrent dans la pièce, un feu vif s'alluma aussitôt dans la cheminée, faisant sursauter la jeune fille… Parmi les tentures rouges et or qui masquaient les murs, elle aperçu, à la lueur du brasier, des tableaux représentant Gryffondor ou un lion majestueux… Il ne faisait aucun doute que cet endroit était le refuge de Godric Gryffondor à Poudlard, rien que par les couleurs…, mais aucun mot n'était assez fort pour décrire, correctement la magnificence des lieux. Laissant son regard vagabondé sur la pièce, la jeune fille, stupéfaite, aperçu, à quelques pas de la cheminée une autre porte qui devait mener, probablement, à la chambre du co-fondateur de Poudlard. 

            « Je crois que j'ai beaucoup de chose à t'expliquer, avant que nous ne fassions quoique ce soit, Lily ! » commenta James, qui se tenait à ses côtés, souriant à son étonnement plus que visible.

            Sur ce, il s'avança, ses pas étant étouffés par les épais tapis, vers les fauteuils et s'y installa, avant de faire signe à la jeune fille de faire de même. Elle sourit, décontenancée, mais le rejoignit. Un bref moment de silence s'instaura, alors que James, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, hésitait visiblement sur la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet.

            « Comme je te l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, nous sommes ici, dans les appartements privés de Godric Gryffondor ! commença-t-il. En fait, cet endroit, tout comme, je suppose, les quartiers privés des autres co-fondateurs, ont été longtemps "oubliés" de tous… ! En fait, pour tout te dire, j'ai découvert cette pièce, par hasard, lors d'une de mes explorations en solitaire, alors que j'étais en première année… ! J'ai dû quelque peut parlementer avec Godric pour qu'il me donne accès à ces lieux… ! Mais c'est là que je venais chaque fois que j'avais besoin, disons, de changer d'air…, quand je n'allais pas au stade de Quidditch… ! Je n'ai jamais parlé de cet endroit à Sirius, Remus ou Peter…, ou même à qui que ce soit d'autre, même mes parents… ! En fait, tu es la seule à le savoir… ! »

            Lily sourit, un peu troublée par cette marque de confiance. Il lui révélait la présence d'un endroit qu'il avait tenu à garder secret vis à vis de ses amis les plus proches…

            «- Ca peut peut-être te paraître un peu vieux jeu mais je ne voulais partagé ce secret qu'avec celle que j'aime…, autrement dit, toi… ! conclut-il en rencontrant son regard.

             - Oh, James… ! » souffla-t-elle, en venant se blottir contre lui, trop troublée pour dire quoique ce soit d'autre.

            Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

            «- Je te promet que ça restera entre nous… ! Si quelqu'un d'autre venait à découvrir cette endroit, il ne le saura pas par moi… ! promit-elle doucement.

             - Je n'en doute pas une seconde, Lily jolie ! » murmura-t-il en l'enlaçant étroitement.

            Tous deux restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre, sans un mot.

            «- C'est une impression où on a tous les deux eu la même idée… ? demanda, finalement, James. Pour nos robes d'uniforme, je veux dire.

             - On dirait bien… ! commenta Lily en souriant. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser… ! »

            Elle se leva, quittant ainsi les bras de son petit-ami, et entreprit d'enlever la robe noire de Poudlard…, pour laisser l'adolescent bouche-bée lorsqu'il découvrit la tenue qu'elle portait en dessous.

            «- Whoa… ! commenta-t-il finalement, en se levant à son tour. Lil…, tu es… vraiment… magnifique… ! souffla-t-il, ébahit. Et…, tu es très…suggestive… !

             - C'était bien mon attention, mon cher ! » plaisanta-t-elle, amusée par son expression interloquée, alors qu'il la détaillait.

            En faite, sur suggestion d'Elsa, elle avait opté pour le style "court" et "dénudé" à commencé par la robe vaporeuse d'un noir profond et moulante qu'elle portait et qui était vraiment très courte et au décolleté assez prononcé, révélant ainsi le collier qu'elle portait et qui n'était autre que celui qu'il lui avait offert à Noël… (_nda__ : une tenue à faire frémir notre ministre de l'Intérieur^^_). Ses cheveux retombait librement sur ses épaules, contrastant avec sa tenue. Grâce aux bons soins d'Elsa, par la suite combinée à ceux d'Amy qui était arrivée entre-temps, quelques mèches avaient été relevée et retenues par de petites barrettes noires. Et même le maquillage avait été judicieusement appliquée par ses deux amies, mettant ainsi en valeur ses yeux vert émeraude et camouflant par la même occasion son teint habituellement pâle.

            Il sourit à cette remarque et s'approcha légèrement d'elle.

            «- J'espère vraiment que tu ne te montreras pas trop souvent à l'école dans cette tenue… ! plaisanta-t-il.

             - Oh, non…, c'est juste pour les occasions comme celle-là…, où nous ne sommes que tous les deux… ! assura-t-elle, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

             - Oh, je vois… ! Je devrais t'inviter à des rendez-vous de ce genre plus souvent alors ! rétorqua-t-il, avec un sourire entendu, avant de l'embrasser une fois de plus. Et bien, on peut d'abord passer à table et ensuite…on avisera ! » suggéra-t-il, en s'écartant.

            Sur ce, il claqua des doigts et l'ambiance changea aussitôt…, en une atmosphère parfaite pour un dîner en amoureux.

            «- J'ai eu du mal à convaincre Godric de me laisser utiliser quelques sorts… ! expliqua James, devant le regard surpris de la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait.

             - James…, ça a dû te prendre un temps fou pour faire ça… ! s'étonna celle-ci, stupéfaite.

             - Pas tant que ça… ! répliqua le Maraudeur en souriant. Mais c'est vrai que ça faisait un moment que je mettais ça au point… ! Ca te plaît… ?

             - Oui, beaucoup ! » assura-t-elle, en souriant à son tour.

            Elle réalisa alors qu'il en avait profité pour se débarrasser de sa propre robe d'uniforme. Il portait une tenue simple mais qui ajoutait à son charme, la chemise beige qu'il portait mettant en valeur sa carrure athlétique et retombait légèrement sur son pantalon noir.

            « Si mademoiselle veut bien me faire l'honneur de passer à table en mon humble compagnie… ! » lança-t-il en lui faisant un baise-main.

            La jeune fille éclata de rire devant les manières de l'adolescent, mais accepta, avec plaisir l'invitation.

* * * * *

            Lily se réveilla et mit un peu de temps avant de réaliser là où elle se trouvait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle était toujours dans les bras de James, leurs corps nus serrés l'un contre l'autre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à leur nuit passée ensemble… 

Elle contempla un moment l'adolescent endormi, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur la médaille qu'il portait autour du cou… S'efforçant de ne pas le réveiller, elle prit délicatement l'objet entre ses doigts… Une médaille écarlate qui représentait un lion altier, en or pur, et portant l'inscription "G.G". Elle passa les doigts sur la dorure, examinant le travail important qui avait été réalisé, pour donner à l'animal cette impression de majesté qui semblait émaner de la médaille. Visiblement, la gravure des lignes du corps de l'animal avait était des plus soignées, donnant une allure souple et gracieuse au félin qui semblait prendre vie… C'était plutôt étrange. Elle retourna machinalement, avec maintes précautions, l'objet, pour y découvrir une petite inscription qui l'intrigua quelque peu.

Cette découverte donna d'autant plus envie à la jeune fille d'essayer d'en savoir plus, persuadée que cette médaille était la clé de l'énigme qui la tracassait depuis quelque temps… Il lui faudrait passer à la Bibliothèque…, mais pas tout de suite… Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu briser cet instant, si bien qu'elle revint se pelotonner contre le torse de son petit-ami, entre ses bras, profitant de la chaleur et du sentiment de bien-être que cela lui prodiguait… Elle soupira de contentement et ferma les yeux à nouveau.

* * * * *

            Pour la énième fois, Lily soupira et passa, dans un geste exaspéré, la main dans ses cheveux. Cela faisait près de trois heures qu'elle se trouvait là, dans ce coin isolé de la bibliothèque à parcourir des grimoires poussiéreux. 

            « _Lorsque le temps de la confrontation sera venu_… ! » murmura-t-elle, répétant l'inscription que portait cette mystérieuse médaille…

            Elle posa le livre avec ceux qu'elle avait déjà lu et en prit distraitement un autre, à la couverture rouge et relié, avec des ornements dorés. Ne jetant qu'un rapide coup d'œil au titre du livre qui s'étalait, en lettres d'or, sur la couverture, elle entreprit de feuilleter le vieux grimoire. Soudain, son regard tomba sur une gravure qui attira toute son attention. En effet, celle-ci représentait un lion dont la robe dorée contrastait avec le fond écarlate sur lequel il se trouvait, dans une posture semblable à celle de la médaille des deux garçons. Elle avait enfin trouvée ce qu'elle cherchait. Machinalement, marquant la page, elle revint à la couverture pour en lire le titre : "_Secrets et héritages oubliés par le temps_". Sa curiosité reprenant le dessus, elle revint à la page du dessin et lu la légende qui l'accompagnait.

            « Le lion d'or sur fond rouge, symbole de courage et de fierté, servit d'emblème à Godric Gryffondor … ! murmura-t-elle. Ca je le savais déjà… ! Mais… ! »

            Elle resta bouche-bée en réalisant ce que cela signifiait. Le rouge et l'or et le lion, étaient les couleurs et le symbole de leur maison et de son fondateur Godric Gryffondor…

            « Mais alors… ? souffla-t-elle. Mais, c'est impossible… ! »

            Elle s'interrompit, repensant tout d'un coup à quelque chose qu'elle avait vu, chez James… Les armes des Potter…, ne représentaient-elles pas un lion surmonté d'un phénix ? Bien qu'elle ne voyait pas trop la raison de l'oiseau, en dehors de sa couleur sûrement, elle comprenait mieux la provenance du lion…

            « James serait un descendant de Godric Gryffondor… ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

            Puis un détail plus que frappant lui vint à l'esprit.

            « Mais qu'elle idiote ! » s'écria-t-elle soudain.

            Bien sûr qu'il était un héritier de Gryffondor…, il le lui avait clairement laissé sous entendre…, deux jours plus tôt… ! Voilà pourquoi il était si familier avec le portrait…, pourquoi celui-ci le laissait si facilement accéder à ses quartiers privés… ! 

            « Eh, Lil ! »

            Revenant à la réalité, elle referma brutalement le livre, et se retourna, pour voir James venir vers elle, un large sourire aux lèvres, les cheveux toujours aussi en bataille, malgré la douche qu'il venait visiblement de prendre (étant donné qu'il revenait de son entraînement de Quidditch).

            «- On m'a dit que je te trouverai ici ! lança-t-il en la rejoignant, avant de l'embrasser brièvement et s'asseoir sur la table, à côté d'elle. Tu prenais de l'avance pour tes devoirs ?

             - Non, pas cette fois… ! répliqua-t-elle en souriant légèrement. En fait, je me renseignais sur… quelque chose… !

             - Et c'est quoi…, ce "quelque chose" ? se renseigna le Maraudeur, en jetant un bref coup d'œil aux livres qui étaient amassés près de lui. Enfin, si ça me concerne, bien sûr… !

             - Et bien, c'est… ! » commença-t-elle, mal à l'aise, hésitante sur ce qu'il convenait de faire (dire la vérité ou pas).

            Elle inspira profondément, sa décision prise, et jeta un regard autour d'elle pour s'assurer que la voie était libre.

            «- Tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-elle.

             - En effet… ! concéda-t-il sur le champ. Je pensais que tu avais compris, avant-hier… !

             - J'aurai pû… ! admit Lily. Mais, en fait, c'est surtout ta médaille qui… ! »

            Sans crier garde, l'adolescent lui prit les mains et jeta, à son tour, un regard autour de lui, l'air soucieux.

            «- Lily, tu n'en as parlé à personne, pas même à Amy et Elsa, j'espère ?

             - Euh non, pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

            Il soupira, se passa la main dans les cheveux, jeta un nouveau regard autour de lui et attira finalement une chaise pour faire face à la jeune fille.

            « Lily…, ce que je vais te dire est strictement confidentiel…, plus encore que ce que je t'ai montré avant-hier…et… ! »

            Il s'interrompit, jetant un nouveau regard autour de lui, pour s'assurer que personne ne traînait dans les environs. Par chance, ils se trouvaient à un endroit assez dégagé, à l'écart des rayonnages. L'air rassuré, il se retourna vers Lily et lui prit les mains.

            « Tu n'aurais même pas dû la voir… ! reprit-il en baissant la voix. Ce n'est pas particulièrement le fait que je sois un descendant de Gryffondor qui doit rester secret…, mais c'est surtout cette médaille… ! Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard si tu veux mais…, c'est un secret de famille et… il est capital que personne n'ait vent de l'existence de cette médaille qui est moins anodine qu'il n'y paraît de prime abord… ! »

            Lily rencontra son regard grave et préoccupé.

            « Ca ne sera que le troisième de tes secrets que je garderai pour moi… ! » commenta-t-elle, finalement, en souriant.

            L'adolescent sourit, et l'enlaça.

            « Merci, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi… ! » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent.

            La jeune fille lui sourit en retour puis un moment de silence retomba.

            «- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais que dirais-tu de retourner à notre Salle Commune ? suggéra-t-il finalement en se levant.

             - Aucun problème… ! Je n'ai qu'à ranger ces livres à leur place et c'est bon… ! »

* * * * *

            Harry était dans la Salle Commune, heureusement déserte, la plupart des autres élèves étant dehors, profitant des premières prémices du printemps, alors que le mois de mars était, désormais, bien commencé. Il leva momentanément les yeux de ce qu'il écrivait, et sourit au Phénix qui était perché sur le dossier du fauteuil où il s'était installé.

            Fumseck était arrivé peu après son retour du terrain de Quidditch et l'adolescent s'était hâté de prendre connaissance des nouvelles, ainsi apportées, de son époque. Poudlard avait dû essuyer une nouvelle attaque, mais il n'y avait pas eu trop de "casse"…, en dehors de quelques blessés légers et de quelques dégâts matériels, Le personnel de Poudlard, rapidement rejoint par les Aurors, en poste, à ce moment-là, à Pré-au-Lard, n'avait eu aucun mal à chasser le petit groupe de Mangemorts qui s'étaient introduits dans l'enceinte du château et, non seulement les sortilèges protégeant le château avaient été renforcés, mais en plus, Pettigrow avait été, enfin, capturé… au plus grand bonheur de Sirius qui avait eu l'immense honneur de l'attraper alors que, dans sa forme de rat, le traître avait tenté de s'infiltrer, à nouveau dans l'école. Dans son mot, Sirius faisait un récit très détaillé de cette capture (exagérant probablement certains détails, comme le supposa Harry, commençant à bien connaître cette manie de son parrain de toujours en rajouter) et quelque peu tempéré, par la suite, par Remus et Dumbledore. Ce dernier précisait d'ailleurs qu'un procès, en bonne eu due forme, aurait lieu début juillet et que, pendant ce temps, le rat était retenu à Poudlard, enfermé dans une cage soumise à un sort qui l'empêcherait de s'enfuir, et même de se retransformer, dans le bureau directorial…

            C'était, au moins, une excellente nouvelle… Ainsi, Sirius serait, enfin, innocenté…, maintenant qu'ils avaient mis la main sur le rat…

            Achevant sa lettre, Harry la scella et la confia au Phénix qui se hâta de quitter les lieux. Au dire de Dumbledore, l'animal semblait mieux se remettre de ses voyages inter temporels, de sorte qu'ils pourraient commencer à lui écrire à intervalle plus régulier. Cette perspective n'étant, bien sûre, pas pour déplaire à Harry. Cela fait, profitant du calme anormal qui régnait dans la Salle Commune, l'adolescent sortit son livre le Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, pour commencer le devoir qu'il était sensé rendre le lendemain et que, bien sûr…, aucun des Maraudeurs (excepté Remus) n'avait encore commencé. D'ailleurs, le lycanthrope arriva peu après.

            «- Où sont passés les autres ? s'étonna-t-il.

             - Aucune idée… ! répliqua Harry, en relevant brièvement la tête de son travail.

             - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Remus, en s'asseyant en face de lui.

             - Le devoir pour Van der Break ! » marmonna, vaguement, Harry, en replongeant dans sa dissertation sur les méthodes pour combattre un Géant.

* * * * *

            Ce soir-là, au dîner, une tranquillité plus qu'inhabituelle régnait lorsque Harry et Remus gagnèrent la Grande Salle, où se trouvaient déjà Sirius (qui affichait un étrange petit sourire) et Amy, James et Lily mais aussi Elsa et Peter.

            « Pourquoi est-ce que c'est aussi calme ? » s'étonna Harry en s'asseyant près de Remus, qui s'était lui-même assis à côté de Peter.

            Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit.

            « Jetez un œil à la table des Serpentard ! » traduisit, en souriant, James.

            Remus et Harry, obtempérèrent, risquant un regard à ladite table…qui était vide…

            «- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait aux Serpentard cette fois ? s'enquit Harry en riant.

             - Ben, en fait, il se trouve que ce n'était pas vraiment prévu et… ! commença Sirius. Enfin, pour faire bref, je cherchais Peter, avec Jamsie ici présent… !

             - Et on est tombé sur un conciliabule de Serpentard… ! La quasi-totalité des Serpentard rassemblés dans une même pièce… ! poursuivit James.

             - Vous… ? Vous ne les avez quand même pas… ? commença Remus, en souriant. Vous les avez enfermés dedans ?

             - Bien évidemment… ! rétorqua Sirius. C'était bien trop tentant… ! Et, n'empêche, c'est bien pratique, le sort de Déplace-tout… ! Ca déplace vraiment tout ce qu'on veut… !

             - Même les Serpentard… ! renchérit James en riant. Mais attendez, le plus beau…, ils étaient… ! »

            La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit, sur un professeur Krayak hors de lui, et un Rusard à l'air amusé (très rare, ça, de voir Rusard sourire).

            «- Que ceux qui ont enfermés les Serpentard dans le cachot des mille souffrances se dénoncent immédiatement… ! intima le professeur de Potions, se tournant déjà vers la table des Gryffondor, où les élèves avaient éclatés de rire à ce commentaire, alors que les Serpentard pénétraient (les plus jeunes semblaient quelque peu sous le choc) dans la pièce.

             - Le cachot des mille souffrance ? répéta Lily, stupéfaite. Vous avez vraiment oser les enfermer dedans… ? 

             - C'est l'idée de Sirius… ! se défendit James. 

             - Et Roguie a même eu le droit à un traitement de faveur… ! ajouta, fièrement, Sirius, alors que ledit Serpentard, livide, passait à quelques pas d'eux. Lui il s'est vu offert un séjour, tout frais payés dans le sarcophage hérissé… ! »

            Leurs camarades sourirent. Tous connaissaient l'ancienne salle de torture où les anciens concierges de Poudlard punissaient les élèves… ! Même si la pièce ne servait, à présent, plus, le "cachot des mille souffrances" était resté opérationnel… En comparaison, le temps où Apollon Picott suspendait les élèves au plafond par les chevilles (ce que Dumbledore avait toujours refusé à Rusard, par la suite), n'était qu'une douce "punition"…

            Mais l'un des pires instruments qui occupaient ledit cachot n'était autre que "le sarcophage hérissé" ou autrement appelé "la momie piquante", référant à un immense sarcophage appuyé verticalement à un mur, dont l'intérieur du couvercle, équipé de deux fentes de ventilation, était recouvert de pointes acérées… Il ne valait donc mieux pas être trop gros, ni trop bouger lorsqu'on se retrouvait là-dedans. Mais, d'après les dires, cet instrument n'avait plus été utilisé depuis la mort, en 1776, du concierge en place qui avait été retrouvé, un matin, après deux jours d'absence, enfermé dans le sarcophage hérissé, empalé sur les pointes. Meurtre ou suicide, ça n'avait jamais été prouvé et l'affaire avait vite été étouffé par le directeur de l'époque.

* * * * *

            Trois jours s'étaient écoulés. Bien que tout le monde soupçonne les Maraudeurs dans le coup du "cachot des mille souffrances", leurs exactions n'ayant pas pû être prouvée, l'incident avait été considéré comme clos dès le lendemain…, d'autant plus qu'un autre événement était venu perturbé le calme qui régnait dans la tour de Gryffondor… En effet, la veille, Neige avait finalement donnée le jour à trois petits chatons qui avaient tout de suite ravis la quasi-totalité des filles de la maison qui n'avait de cesse de s'émerveiller au sujet des trois petites boules de poil, au plus grand agacement de Lily, mais aussi de Neige…, de sorte que la Préfète-en-Chef avait interdit l'accès à son dortoir, où se trouvait les félins… Seuls les Maraudeurs et Harry y avaient, encore accès.

            Harry avait, d'ailleurs, été surpris par les trois chatons…, en fait, si l'un d'eux (la seule femelle de la portée) semblait avoir hérité du pelage de son père (aussi tigré que Gaïa), les deux mâles dénotaient totalement. L'un était complètement noir, en dehors de tâches blanches à l'extrémités des pattes (et que Sirius avait baptisé "Chaussette", avant de devoir battre précipitamment en retraite, pour éviter Amy), alors que le pelage orangé rappelait à Harry le chat d'Hermione, Pattenrond, en dehors du fait que le petit félin n'avait pas le faciès aplati ni les pattes arquées…

            Mais la naissance avait offert une autre opportunité aux Maraudeurs pour organiser un raid de dernière minute dans la cuisine et préparer une fête en l'honneur des chatons…, à 10 heures du soir…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Et voilà ! Je sais que ce chapitre est cours mais, veuillez m'excuser, j'ai eu BAC de philo ce matin (et j'étais donc particulièrement euphorique aujourd'hui (philosopher ne me réussit visiblement pas dirait-on ^^)) et il semblerai que ça n'aille pas très bien avec l'écriture d'une fic ^^) et puis, je l'ai bouclé à la va-vite pour qu'il soit fini dans les délais…, alors voilà ^^

Titre du chapitre suivant : **_chapitre 30 : Discussions et premiers problèmes_**


	31. Discussions et premiers problèmes

            Salut tout le monde ! Désolé pour mon retard qui a été totalement indépendant de ma volonté… ! Mais, maintenant que le BAC est terminé et que le site a enfin levé ma "sanction", je peux enfin publier le chapitre 30…

Tout d'abord, un **_gros_ merci, pour leur review, à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer le chapitre précédent, mais merci aussi aux lecteurs "silencieux" ^^, mais aussi à ceux qui prennent le temps de me faire remarquer mes incohérences (je ferai bientôt des MAJ de rectifications ^^, promis) : **_Wynzar_**, **_Maria Potter_**, **_Clem_**, ****_Big_****_ App, Angel-blue, Miya Black, Origami77_ (pour la voix, faudra attendre le chapitre 35 pour vous ^^et contente que ma fic te plaise autant), **_Chen_****_, Roxanne_** (pas tant que ça), **_Kamala, KTK, Cyngathi_** (merci de me l'avoir signalé et c rectifié ^^), ****_Alliel_****_, Umbre77, Cécé Johnson_ (ben, le BAC de philo…, c la philo ^^ Donc, je verrai bien si je l'ai réussi ou pas)****_, Guillaume Lalouche_ (merci ^^), ****_Loulou_, **_Arlwendae_** (contente qu'elle te plaise et oui, j'en ai écrit d'autres), **_Tolede_****_, Hermione 2005_**, **_Eric_** et **_Relena_** et **_Fleur de lys_** (comme d'hab)**

Bon, si g oublié quelqu'un, faites moi signe ^^

            Sinon, comme toujours :

**_Le Disclaimer _**: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR…, le reste est à moi...! D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, à la suite d'une récente et (plutôt) mauvaise expérience, que ceux qui voudrait "m'emprunter" MA fic me demande d'abord MON avis… !

**_Titre_** : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe

**_Auteur_** : Cécilia

**_Chapitre _**: 30 – _Discussions et premiers problèmes_. Le début de la "tempête" qui va retombée sur l'héritier de Gryffondor…, autrement dit… : James. Une nouvelle personne va découvrir qui est Harry…

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic… alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

            Céc.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapitre 30 : Discussions et premiers problèmes******

            En ce dimanche matin, Lily fut réveillée par un sentiment de vide à ses côtés. Elle laissa échapper un murmure déçu, mais s'assit dans le lit, faisant glisser le drap qui recouvrait jusque là ses épaules nues. Quasiment au même instant, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur son petit-ami qui, bien qu'ayant enfilé son jean, était torse nu.

            «- Eh, salut, ma belle endormie… ! s'exclama-t-il en constatant qu'elle était réveillée et en s'approchant d'elle, un large sourire aux lèvres. Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?

             - Non… ! Mais je dois dire que j'étais déçue de me réveiller toute seule… ! » murmura-t-elle.

            Il sourit, et, s'asseyant au bord du lit, il passa une main dans ses cheveux auburn avec tendresse avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser brièvement.

            «- Ce n'était pas dans mon intention, ma Lily jolie, mais comme il était près de neuf heures… !

             - Quelle heure est-il ? s'étonna-t-elle.

             - dix heures passées… !

             - Mais…, tu ne pouvais pas me réveiller ?

             - Je n'en avais pas le cœur… ! Alors, bien dormi ?

             - Avec toi, toujours ! » répondit-elle en souriant, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

            Tous deux, comme lors des week-end précédents, avaient trouvés refuge dans les quartiers privés de Godric Gryffondor, ou pour être plus précis, dans la chambre attenante où tout, respirait l'opulence et la somptuosité, malgré ses proportions plus que modestes… et où, également, le rouge et l'or dominait. Si, au début, elle avait eut quelques scrupules à quitter son dortoir, même pour une nuit, laissant ainsi les chatons à la garde de ses deux amies, elle ne regrettait pas ces quelques nuits où elle pouvait se retrouver seule avec son petit-ami. Dès qu'elle se trouvait enfin seule avec lui, le reste était toujours relégué au second plan.

            Elle esquissa un sourire tout en passant la main dans les cheveux en bataille et encore humide de son petit-ami.

            «- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu fais… ! commenta-t-elle. Même mouillés tes cheveux restent comme à l'accoutumé… !

             - Et bien, je n'en sais pas plus que toi… ! rétorqua le concerné. Ma mère avait, pourtant, tout essayée…, même en les coupant, ils reviennent à l'état normal dès le lendemain… ! »

            Lily se contenta de sourire et, se rapprochant un peu plus de son petit-ami, effleura son torse du bout des doigts, le sentant frémir à ce contact.

            « Lils, je… ! »

            Elle l'interrompit en l'embrassant passionnément, ramenant ses mains autour du cou du Maraudeur, alors qu'elle l'entraînait au dessus d'elle.

            « Si j'avais sû, je n'aurai pas pris la peine de commencer à me rhabiller ! » plaisanta-t-il entre deux baisers.

* * * * *

            «- On devrait peut-être se décider à rejoindre les autres… ! commenta James, alors que Lily, blottit dans son étreinte, redessinait du bout des doigts la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le bras. Je veux dire, d'accord, on est dimanche…, mais elle ne gagne pas un peu trop en longueur cette grâce matinée… ?

             - Seuls nos amis savent que nous ne sommes pas vraiment dans notre dortoir respectif…, et ils ne diront rien…, surtout à présent que Sirius est…occupé… ! » objecta la jeune fille en venant se lover paresseusement contre lui.

            James sourit.

            « Eh bien, décidément, j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi… ! Quand je pense qu'il n'y pas encore pas si longtemps, tu t'inquiétais à la perspective que quelqu'un puisse se rendre compte de nos… activités…, voilà que, maintenant… ! »

            En réponse, Lily se déplaça et l'embrassa, taquine, sur le nez.

            « Tout change… ! » commenta-t-elle simplement.

            Elle se serra à nouveau contre lui, pensive.

            «- "_Mon unique amour a jaillit de mon unique haine_" ! murmura-t-elle, au bout d'un moment. 

             - Tu sais, on ne peut pas comparer l'animosité qu'il y avait entre nous à la haine qui s'était établie entre les Montaigu et les Capulet… ! commenta James, amusé. Et puis, c'étaient leurs familles qui se détestaient…, pas eux… !

             - Peut-être… ! Mais, ce que je veux dire…, c'est qu'il ne serait jamais venu à l'idée qu'elle pourrai aimer Roméo…, tout comme, je n'aurai jamais pensé t'aimer…, toi… ! »

            James sourit, et l'embrassa sur le front, tout en passant la main dans les cheveux auburn de la jeune fille.

            « Sur ces propos très philosophiques, si on se levait ? »

* * * * *

            La salle commune était on ne peut plus calme, lorsque le couple, main dans la main pénétra dans la salle commune, un peu avant midi. Quelques élèves de première année échangeaient des cartes de Chocogrenouille dans un coin de la pièce, deux de troisième année faisaient leurs devoirs près de la cheminée et Remus discutait avec Elsa.

            «- Oh, voilà nos deux marmottes… ! se moqua cette dernière en les apercevant. 

             - On pourrai savoir où vous disparaissez, tous les week-end depuis trois semaines ? s'enquit Remus, amusé.

             - Non…, ça pourrait donner des idées à Sirius sinon… ! répliqua, en souriant, James, tout en s'installant dans un fauteuil, Lily venant s'installer sur ses genoux. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, où sont-ils tous passés ?

             - Euh, et bien, Peter est à la Bibliothèque… ! commença Remus.

             - Je me demande bien d'où lui vient ce soudain engouement pour la lecture… ! l'interrompit James. Je veux dire, s'il est vrai qu'il passait déjà pas mal de temps à lire des bouquins de la Bibliothèque, il passe à présent pratiquement tout son temps libre là-bas… !

             - Je n'en sais pas plus que toi sur ce point… ! soupira Remus. En fait, depuis le début de l'année, il a un comportement étrange… !

             - Sinon, Amy surveille les chatons et Sirius lui tient compagnie… ! reprit Elsa qui ne semblait pas trop d'humeur à s'attarder sur le "cas Peter".

             - Tu parles d'une surveillance… ! se moqua James. A mon avis, c'est surtout Neige qui doit surveiller ses chatons ET Sirius et Amy, à l'heure qu'il est… !

             - Probable…, surtout connaissant Sirius… ! acquiesça Elsa, en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air entendu.

             - Donc, si je comprend bien, notre dortoir nous est interdit d'accès ? soupira Lily, à l'adresse de son amie.

             - J'en ai bien peur… ! confirma cette dernière.

             - Et…où est Harry ? la coupa James.

             - Il dort… !

             - Vraiment ? s'étonna James, interloqué. Ca ne lui ressemble pas de faire la grasse matinée pourtant…, il est toujours l'un des premiers à se lever… !

             - Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit… ! observa Remus. Je l'ai entendu sortir du dortoir vers vingt-trois heures et il est revenu vers sept heures… ! J'était déjà réveillé à ce moment-là…, mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'air bien… !

             - Tu crois qu'il a un problème ?

             - C'est bien possible… ! concéda Remus. Mais, tout comme Peter, il refuse de parler de ses préoccupations… ! »

            Lily leva les yeux vers le Maraudeur contre lequel elle était installée et fut surprise par l'air soucieux qu'il afficha l'espace d'une seconde avant de se reprendre. Un instant de silence s'instaura, mais Lily se décida à aborder un autre sujet.

            «- Au fait, Elsa, les chatons ne vous ont pas posés trop de problèmes hier soir ?

             - Oh non… ! assura-t-elle. En dehors du fait que, vers dix heures, l'orangé, est, encore une fois, tombée de la caisse… ! Je me demande vraiment comment il s'y prend… ! D'ailleurs, je trouve qu'il a vraiment une étrange démarche… ! A part ça, tout est en ordre avec eux ! »

* * * * *

            Harry, allongé sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête, ne dormait pas plus qu'il ne l'avait fait croire à Remus quelques heures plus tôt… ! En fait, il réfléchissait aux évènements de la veille au soir… 

* * * * * *

_flash back_

_            Comme souvent depuis quelques temps, Harry ne dormait pas, se contentant de garder les yeux ouverts, assis sur son lit en silence, dans l'obscurité du dortoir, les sens en éveil. Et c'est ainsi qu'il avait entendu quelqu'un traverser le dortoir puis quitter la pièce. Peter avait, une fois de plus, quitté les lieux… (et cela faisait plusieurs semaines que ce petit manège du quatrième Maraudeur persistait) mais, cette fois, Harry était, prêt… Il sortit la cape d'invisibilité (et, par la même occasion, sa version de la Carte des Maraudeurs) de sous son oreiller, s'en enveloppa et s'élança, discrètement, à la suite du rat…, qu'il aperçut vaguement, en atteignant la Salle Commune déserte, alors que Pettigrow franchissait le portrait de la Grosse Dame. _

_            Harry n'hésita pas un instant, déterminé à savoir où se rendait le Gryffondor et pourquoi… ! Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même découvrir qui était la Taupe et les prochains plans de Voldemort…, mais, pour cela, il ne devait surtout pas perdre Peter de vue… ! _

_            « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! » souffla-t-il, tout en courant à travers la pièce, pour pousser, à son tour, le portrait qui barrait l'accès à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor._

_            Entre temps, le plan de Poudlard s'était matérialisé, au plus grand soulagement de Harry, sur le vieux parchemin…, ce qui lui permis de repérer un petit point brun, au nom de Peter Pettigrow…_

_            « Il doit se servir de sa forme d'Animagus…, pour passer inaperçu… ! » songea Harry, tout en reprenant sa course, dans les couloirs heureusement vides, du château._

_            Chemin faisant, il aperçu alors quelque chose qui lui arracha un sourire mauvais._

_            « Oh, mais c'est Gaïa… ! » ricana-t-il en apercevant un point gris et noir qui se rapprochait dangereusement de celui de Peter._

_            Harry ne chercha même pas à savoir que le félin tigré faisait hors du dortoir des garçons, obnubilé par le fait que si, comme il le pensait, Queudver était de sortit, le rongeur risquait d'avoir quelques petits problèmes… _

_            Ne quittant pas la Carte des yeux, Harry atteignit le couloir où s'était soudain arrêté Pettigrow…, juste à temps pour voir ce dernier émerger au beau milieu du couloir._

_            «- Sale bête, tu as faillit m'avoir… ! marmonna le Maraudeur, en sortant sa baguette de sa poche._

_             - Idiot ! songea Harry. Même moi je sais que ce chat est protégé des sorts sensés neutraliser un quelconque individu ! »_

_            Et, effectivement, le sort de Stupéfixion que lança Peter dévia du chat, manquant de peu Harry qui, par le plus grand des hasards, se trouvait sur la trajectoire du sort._

_            « Va te faire voir, Gaïa… ! » siffla Peter, ramenant Harry à la réalité, tout en donnant un coup de pied en direction du chat qui l'évita souplement et miaula férocement, le dos rond et les poils hérissés, sous le regard amusé de Harry._

_            Mais Peter était déjà repartit, sur sa forme humaine, aussitôt suivit, à quelques distances, par Harry._

_            « Merci, Gaïa… ! » souffla ce dernier, passant à la hauteur du chat qui se détendit presque aussitôt._

_            Cette fois, Pettigrow, semblant préférer conserver sa forme humaine, avançait plus lentement, visiblement sur ses gardes, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour jeter un regard méfiant autour de lui. En cet instant, Harry ne pû s'empêcher de remercier silencieusement James d'avoir prit la Carte du Maraudeur avec lui (lorsque, deux semaines plus tôt, les Maraudeurs avaient envisagés de perfectionner leur Carte, James, couvrant ainsi Harry, avait proposé de la prendre sur lui, et ainsi éviter que les autres ne découvrent le véritable nom de Harry qui, était, bien sûr, apparu sur le parchemin lorsque Sirius avait soumis la carte à un sortilège d'identification plus poussé qui révélait ainsi le prénom et le nom de chacun). Ils atteignirent, ainsi, la porte de la Bibliothèque…, devant laquelle se tenait une personne que Harry tarda quelque peu à identifier, du fait qu'il se tenait dans l'ombre d'une armure proche, le capuchon de sa cape remontée._

_            «- Pas trop tôt… ! grogna ce dernier. Tu n'as pas été suivis ?_

_             - Bien sûr que non ! Mais, désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu un petit contre-temps… ! protesta, à voix basse, Peter._

_             - Les autres sont déjà descendus… ! le coupa, sèchement, celui qui l'attendait. Allez, suis-moi ! »_

_            Disant cela, il apparut dans le couloir obscure, à quelques pas de Harry qui eut le temps d'apercevoir l'écusson vert et argent qui ornait la cape du sorcier, alors que son identité lui venait à l'esprit…_

_            « Nott… ! » pensa-t-il, alors que ce dernier se glissait dans la Bibliothèque pénombrée, suivit par Pettigrow qui referma la porte derrière lui._

_            Harry jura entre ses dents, n'étant pas passé loin de se prendre la porte dans la figure, tout en essayant d'abaisser la poignée du battant qui refusa de s'ouvrir. Mais il se reprit aussitôt et sortit sa baguette de sa poche, bien décidé à contrer le fait que les deux apprentis Mangemorts avaient verrouillés, magiquement, la porte._

_            « Alohomora ! »_

_            L'un des battants s'écarta, silencieusement, dans un léger déclic, offrant à l'adolescent assez de place pour se glisser dans l'entrebâillement. Entendant des éclats de voix quelque part à l'autre bout de la pièce, derrière des rangées d'étagères, Harry se précipita dans cette direction…, bien décidé à ne pas perdre de vue les deux autres…. Mais, dans sa précipitation, il se prit un pied dans une chaise proche et perdit l'équilibre, se rattrapant de justesse à l'un des rayonnages, se retenant de pester à propos des chaises mal rangées._

_            «- Espèce de crétin, tu as été suivit… ! souffla alors la voix de Nott, un peu plus loin._

_             - Mais… ?_

_             - Pas le temps… ! Rentre dans le passage, vite… ! » _

_            Harry se rua dans cette direction… pour trouver les lieux déserts… aucune trace du Serpentard et du quatrième Maraudeur… Intrigué, Harry reporta son attention sur la Carte du Maraudeur…, mais rien…_

_            C'était comme si les deux élèves s'étaient volatilisés dans la nature. _

_            « Mince… ! grommela Harry. Un passage secret que les Maraudeurs ne devaient pas connaître… ! »_

_            Il passa ainsi, le reste de la nuit à chercher un éventuel détail qui trahirait la présence d'un quelconque passage…, en vain. Lorsqu'il se décida à rejoindre la Tour de Gryffondor, vers sept heures du matin, éreinté et agacé, il eut la surprise d'y découvrir Remus (qui était déjà levé) en grande conversation avec… Peter… Ayant enlevé la cape avant d'atteindre le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Harry n'avait pas pû éviter les deux Maraudeurs mais s'était hâté de battre en retraite en prétextant qu'il allait dormir._

_Fin du flash-back_

* * * * *

            Mais par où le rat était-il donc passé ? Harry aurait tout donné, en cet instant, pour le savoir.

            Il sortit de ses réflexions en entendant la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir.

            « Harry ? »

            L'intéressé tressaillit, mais garda le silence. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit…, et encore moins à James.

            « Je sais que tu ne dors pas… ! insista ce dernier. J'en ferai autant à ta place ! »

            Harry persista dans son mutisme, et se déplaça, discrètement sur son lit, de sorte à être dos à l'ouverture des rideaux de son lit qu'il avait tiré quelques heures auparavant. Mais, ceux-ci s'écartèrent peu après et James se glissa dans l'ouverture. Il garda cependant le silence. Un long moment s'écoula ainsi.

            «- Bon, tant pis, j'allais te proposer d'aller voler un peu tout les deux dans le stade de Quidditch, mais… ! commenta, finalement, James.

             - C'est ça… ! rétorqua Harry, sarcastique. 

             - Tiens, tu vois que tu ne dormais pas… ! répliqua James, visiblement satisfait.

             - Très drôle ! » ironisa Harry en se retournant vers lui et en se rasseyant sur son lit.

            James esquissa un sourire.

            «- Râleur… ! lança-t-il.

             - La faute à qui ? » cingla Harry, sur un ton plus léger.

            James tira la langue en réponse.

            «- Bon, alors, maintenant que tu es…"réveillé", on va se faire une petite séance de vol, alors, ou pas ? Rien que Sirius, toi et moi… ! proposa-t-il.

             - Ouais, pourquoi pas ? » accepta Harry.

* * * * *

            Deux jours s'étaient écoulés, relativement tranquilles, en dehors d'une bataille de potion de "collàtout" durant le cours de Potion de la veille, à la suite d'une altercation entre les "Langues de Vipère" et les Maraudeurs, après que, Rogue ait _malencontreusement _laissé échapper un propos quelques peu déplacés durant le cours, alors que le professeur Krayak sermonnait Peter, à propos de "cette Sang-de-Bourbe qui ne peux pas s'empêcher de se mêler des affaires des autres" alors que Lily prenait la défense de Peter (_nda__ : laisse tomber, Lily, ça en vaut pas la peine_). Ce qui, bien sûr, n'avait pas plus à James qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, en compagnie de Harry, et qui avait répliqué en lui envoyant le contenu d'une louche remplie de la potion qu'ils préparaient…, mais qui avait touché Nott…, et, par une réaction en chaîne, toute la classe s'était retrouvée rapidement prise dans la bataille…, ce qui avait valut (lorsque Krayak avait réussit à mettre fin à la pagaille en administrant un antidote à tous ceux qui avaient été touchés par la potion et étaient collés à leur table, leur chaise, un mur, bref tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité. (Cooper s'était même retrouvée collée à son chaudron (qui était placé sur un feu, ce qui rendait le récipient on ne peut plus brûlant)) cinquante points de moins à Gryffondor.

* * * * *

            Ce soir-là, Lily fut réveillée par les miaulements plaintifs des chatons qui étaient installés dans une caisse, sous son lit (elle avait, d'ailleurs, insonorisé son lit de telle façon que, tant que les rideaux étaient tirés, elle soit la seule à entendre les petits, pour ne pas réveiller ses amies). Ne tardant pas à comprendre la raison de cet état de crise (Neige était absente et les petits semblaient avoir faim), elle passa sa robe de chambre et quitta discrètement la pièce, pour aller chercher la chatte. Mais, lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Salle Commune, elle eut la surprise d'y découvrir que le félin blanc se trouvait près de la cheminée, sur les genoux de Harry qui dormait dans un des fauteuils.

            Amusée, la jeune fille s'approcha du garçon et de l'animal qui, d'ailleurs, se réveilla presque aussitôt et ronronna en apercevant sa propriétaire. Celle-ci esquissa un bref sourire et allait enlever, précautionneusement, le chat des genoux de l'adolescent lorsqu'elle remarqua quelque chose… La chaîne en or que Harry portait autour du cou…, mais surtout la petite médaille qui y était fixée…et qui scintillait par moment, à la lueur du feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de l'entrapercevoir, à plusieurs reprises, mais cette médaille l'intriguait, du fait qu'elle avait la très nette impression que Harry faisait tout pour la cacher autant que possible aux yeux des autres.

            Une médaille qu'elle avait déjà vu…, une médaille unique en son genre…

            « On dirait… ! » souffla-t-elle, stupéfaite.

            Interloquée, tenant son chat contre elle d'une main, et prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Harry, elle prit discrètement la médaille pour l'observer de plus près. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, alors qu'elle étudiait chaque détail du petit objet… 

Pas de doute, elle ressemblait, à s'y méprendre, à celle de James… La même couleur rouge et or, le même lion gravé dessus, la même inscription… 

            Elle fronça les sourcils. James et Harry avaient exactement la même médaille… Mais, si cet objet était unique et constituait ainsi un héritage irréfutable au sein de la lignée de Gryffondor… ?

            Elle étouffa une exclamation stupéfaite et elle s'écarta brusquement de l'adolescent, le fixant à distance, les yeux écarquillés, sans se soucier plus longtemps de Neige qui avait quitté les bras de sa maîtresse pour filer dans l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles.

            Harry et James avaient la même médaille… Alors, si James était un héritier de Gryffondor…, cela voulait donc dire que Harry en était un aussi… ! Mais si cet objet se transmettait de génération en génération…, comment se pouvait-il que… ? Une idée un peu folle lui traversa l'esprit.

            « C'est impossible… mais… ! murmura-t-elle. Pourtant…, et si c'était vrai…, si Harry ne venait pas vraiment d'Australie…, mais d'une autre époque… alors… ! Après tout, peut-être que, dans le futur, quelqu'un inventera un moyen de voyager dans le temps… ? Pourquoi pas… ! En tout cas, si c'est vrai, ça expliquerait bien des choses… ! Mais, dans ce cas,… ! »

            Son cœur battait à présent la chamade dans sa poitrine, alors qu'elle réfléchissait et qu'elle en venait à une conclusion assez étrange.

            « Alors…James et Harry seraient de la même famille… ! » songea-t-elle, interloquée.

* * * * *

            Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette découverte. Quatre jours durant lesquels, cette conclusion n'avait cessée de la tracasser, à un point tel qu'elle suivait les cours d'une oreille distraite et qu'elle passait, désormais, tout son temps libre à la Bibliothèque, à faire des recherches et à éviter de rencontrer le regard de James et de Harry… Elle craignait la réponse des questions qui la rongeaient depuis qu'elle avait découvert la médaille de Harry… D'autant plus qu'elle avait réalisé que James et Harry étaient peut-être plus que des membres d'une même famille… ! Après tout, James lui avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'ils avaient été enlevés par Voldemort… ! Elle avait eu la très nette impression qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais il avait insisté sur le fait que Harry avait fait preuve d'une arrogance et d'une insolence sans pareille face au mage noir… ! C'était ce détail qui intriguait Lily…, c'était comme si Harry avait déjà été confronté à Voldemort…, comme s'il savait comment lui tenir tête…

            Dans ce cas, Harry devait être d'une génération proche de celle de James… Mais se pouvait-il, alors que Harry soit le fils de James… ? Cette pensée la faisait frémir. Le fils de James…, mais, dans ce cas, qui serait la mère… ? Néanmoins, Harry, à part par quelques détails, ne ressemblaient pas vraiment au Maraudeur… ! Mais, d'un autre côté, s'il mentait sur son nom de famille, il pouvait très bien mentir aussi sur son apparence…

            Et c'est ainsi que, incapable de supporter ces inquiétudes plus longtemps, Lily, prenant son courage à deux mains, se décida à aller voir la seule personne qui pourrait lui répondre…Harry, lui-même.

            Elle regagna donc la tour de Gryffondor et aperçu aussitôt les garçons de septième année, rassemblés dans un coin de la Salle Commune, James et Remus jouant aux échecs sous le regard de Harry, Sirius, Elsa, Peter et Amy. Celle-ci sourit en l'apercevant.

            « Eh, Lily, on se décide enfin à se joindre à nous ? » lança-t-elle, les autres cessant aussitôt leurs activités pour lever les yeux vers elle.

            La Préfète-en-Chef, un peu mal à l'aise, évita soigneusement leur regard.

            «- Euh, Harry, je pourrai te parler un instant…, seuls ? demanda-t-elle, finalement.

             - Bien sûr ! accepta le concerné, visiblement intrigué, en se levant du fauteuil où il s'était installé jusqu'à présent et en échangeant un bref regard avec James qui avait haussé les sourcils. Je reviens ! » ajouta-t-il, à l'adresse de ses camarades, avant de suivre Lily qui le mena hors du château.

* * * * *

            Tous deux traversèrent le parc, jusqu'au lac, où tous deux restèrent un long moment silencieux.

            «- Et bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda, finalement, Harry, en la fixant attentivement. On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe !

              - Euh… et bien… ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

            Harry sourit.

            « Tu n'aurai pas demandé à me voir, seul, pour me parler de la pluie et du beau temps… ! »

            Lily rougie légèrement.

            « Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse… ? Vu que je suppose que c'est de ça dont tu voulais me parler ! »

            Elle rougie un peu plus, visiblement mal à l'aise.

            «- Ben, c'est que je ne sais pas comment dire ça… !

 - Alors, ça, c'est une première… ! plaisanta, gentiment, Harry. Mais prends ton temps, je ne suis pas pressé… ! »

            Lily eut un léger sourire, jeta un regard pensif sur le lac et inspira profondément.

            «- Ma question va peut-être te surprendre mais… ! commença-t-elle, avant de grimacer, sans oser le regarder. Tu ne t'appelles pas vraiment Harry Calaway, hein… ?

             - Et bien…, non ! » répondit, simplement Harry, les yeux dans le vague.

            Lily, surprise qu'il avoue si facilement, hésita un moment, puis se jeta à l'eau.

            « Tu…tu es le fils de James, n'est-ce pas ? »

            Harry resta un moment silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées, puis reprit la parole, sans la regarder.

            «- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

             - Vos médailles… ! Ou plutôt, je dirai votre médaille… ! Je sais que c'est un secret de famille…, que vous êtes des héritiers de Gryffondor…, et qu'il n'existe qu'une seule médaille… !

             - Où as-tu trouvé tout ça, vu que je suppose que… James ne t'a pas tout dit sur le sujet… !

             - Non… ! admit-elle. J'ai découvert sa médaille par… hasard ! » commença-t-elle, en rougissant à nouveau.

            Harry lui adressa un regard en coin et esquissa un léger sourire, comprenant le sous-entendu, mais la laissa continuer.

            «- On va dire que je suis allée à la Bibliothèque…, histoire de changer un peu ! Quelque chose chez toi m'avait intriguée…, dès le début ! Et le fait de découvrir cette médaille que vous portiez, tous les deux a été, en quelque sorte, l'élément déclencheur ! J'en ai passé du temps là-bas, à y réfléchir… ! expliqua-t-elle avec un léger rire. Mais j'ai fini par trouver ma réponse, dans un vieux livre… ! Et à obtenir quelques informations de plus grâce à James. Au début, je refusais d'y croire… ! Mais tout coïncidait ! Votre médaille, le fait que tu semblais bien connaître tout le monde et le château, ce qui s'était passé sur le terrain de Quidditch, toutes tes tentatives pour lui sauver la vie…, ta façon de voler, tes attitudes, ton comportement, ton… charisme… ! Tout me rappelait James… !

             - Charisme… ? répéta Harry en souriant.

             - Oui, bon, euh…ben oui quoi ! bafouilla-t-elle, les joues écarlates. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire…, enfin, euh… ! »

            Cette fois, Harry éclata de rire.

            « Ne sois pas si embarrassée… ! Je vois ce que tu veux dire… ! Et bien oui, tu m'as démasquée… ! »

            Lily, toujours aussi gênée, eut un instant d'hésitation, jusqu'à ce que sa curiosité reprenne le dessus.

            «- Si ce n'est pas indiscret, comment et pourquoi es-tu là ?

             - C'était un accident…, en cours de Potions, ou plutôt en retenue… ! Mais, pour me ramener à mon époque, il faut trouver les ingrédients qui ont fait que je me suis retrouvé ici… ! » expliqua Harry.

            Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête et un nouveau moment de silence s'installa.

            «- James est au courant… ?

             - Oui !

             - Depuis quand… ? insista Lily.

             - Depuis qu'on s'est fait prendre par Voldemort, il y a près de deux mois… ! Ce jour-là, j'ai perdu mon… apparence d'emprunt, sans trop savoir comment… ! Et j'ai bien été obligé de tout dire à James… ! »

            Tous deux restèrent, une fois de plus, silencieux.

            «- Et comment es-tu, en vrai… ?

             - Et bien, à quelques détail près, je ressemble beaucoup à James… ! »

            Lily haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'un distrait mouvement de tête.

            «- Tu étais à Gryffondor, à ton époque, non ?

             - Oui, en sixième année… ! »

            Lily hocha à nouveau la tête puis voulu dire quelque chose, mais se mordit les lèvres, semblant se raviser, avant de baisser les yeux, l'air mal à l'aise et troublée. Visiblement, quelque chose d'autre la préoccupait et Harry se doutait de ce que ça pouvait être.

            «- Il y a quelque chose d'autre qui te tracasse, hein ?

             - Ca se voit tant que ça ? s'étonna Lily en lui jetant un bref regard.

             - Oh oui… ! » rétorqua Harry en souriant légèrement.

            Lily baissa à nouveau les yeux, les joues écarlates. Elle soupira.

            «- Tu sais, j'aime vraiment James… ! Et je pense que c'est réciproque mais… !

             - Tu veux savoir qui est ma mère ? » la coupa Harry d'une voix indéfinissable.

            Elle rougie à nouveau, gênée qu'il voit si bien en elle et Harry sourit brièvement.

            « Tu veux voir à quoi je ressemble, exactement ? lança-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Et tu auras la réponse à ta question par toi-même… ! »

            Lily leva les yeux vers lui.

            «- Vas-y… ! accepta-t-elle. Mais…euh, je la connais… ?

             - Oui… ! » répondit, simplement, l'adolescent.

            Il sourit et sortit un petit flacon de sa poche.

            « Avec James, on a trouvé un "antidote", à la potion employée par Dumbledore pour me donner cette apparence, pour me rendre, temporairement mon véritable aspect … ! expliqua-t-il, avant de la boire.

            Lily observa, avec stupeur, les traits de l'adolescent changer et se retrouva, bouche-bée, à détailler le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle.

            «- Oh mon Dieu… ! souffla-t-elle, en pâlissant alors que, les mains sur la bouche, elle rencontrait le regard du garçon.

             - En principe, j'ai des lunettes… ! expliqua-t-il. Mais l'une des principales différences qu'il y a entre James et moi, c'est la couleur de nos yeux… ! Moi, j'ai hérité de ceux de ma mère… ! ajouta-t-il, d'une voix légèrement tremblante, tout en soutenant le regard troublé de la jeune fille qui s'était, lentement, levée.

             - Mon… ? Tu es mon… ? Je suis ta… ! murmura-t-elle, sous le choc.

             - Je suis le fils unique de James et Lily Potter… ! » répondit, simplement, ce dernier.

            Lily resta silencieuse, se contentant de l'observer. Elle s'était refusée d'accepter cette possibilité (pour ne pas se faire de désillusions, dans le cas contraire) que ce fils de James soit aussi… le sien… ! Après tout, peu de fille pouvait dire que son petit-ami de collège serait son mari… ! Et maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant le fait accomplit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait seulement refusée d'admettre l'évidence…, qu'elle avait sentie, dès le début, qu'il était (ou plutôt serait) une partie d'elle-même… ! Elle déglutit, fixant toujours Harry…, le parfait sosie de James, physiquement, mais avec des yeux vert émeraude qui reflétaient l'appréhension de l'adolescent. Elle eut un maigre sourire, les yeux brillants.

            « Je…je peux ? » demanda-t-elle, doucement, en s'avançant vers lui et en tendant une main tremblante vers lui.

            Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et la laissa poser sa main sur sa joue.

            «- Tu ressembles tellement à James… ! souffla-t-elle. C'en est presque troublant… ! Mais tu n'es pas aussi tête brûlée que lui… !

             - Pas toujours… ! » répondit Harry, avec un petit sourire.

            Lily redessina, du bout des doigts, chaque trait de l'adolescent, y comprit sa cicatrice, profondément troublée.

            « Mon fils… ? Peu de gens de mon âge peuvent dire avoir rencontré leur fils… ! lâcha-t-elle. C'est tellement… étrange… ! »

            Sans trop vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, et à l'étonnement du garçon, elle l'attira contre elle et le serra étroitement.

            «- Eh, il ne faut pas te mettre dans cet état ! s'exclama Harry, visiblement ému, constatant qu'elle sanglotait contre lui.

             - C'est…c'est plus fort que moi… ! lâcha-t-elle, entre deux sanglots. Quand j'ai sû que…que tu étais le fils de James…, j'ai eu peur… ! Peur qu'il puisse faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre alors que… ! Enfin, je… ! s'interrompit-elle, embarrassée. Et pourtant, peu après t'avoir rencontré, j'ai sentie que…, je ne sais pas trop, que tu n'étais pas comme les autres…, que j'avais l'intime conviction de te connaître, que…tu serais, en quelque sorte, à moi… ! acheva-t-elle, mal à l'aise. Mon fils… ! souffla-t-elle, ayant encore du mal à y croire. Tu seras mon bébé… ! »

            Harry sourit, les yeux brillants, troublé, et ferma les yeux, profitant de cette occasion qu'il avait d'être dans les bras de sa mère. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'écartèrent, essuyant leurs larmes.

            «- Je… je dois te paraître ridicule ! commenta Lily en riant nerveusement.

             - Non, pas du tout… ! Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction mais… ! »

            Harry s'interrompit.

            « Je ferai mieux de reprendre mon apparence d'emprunt… ! » observa-t-il.

            Lily acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, alors que Harry reprenait sa _couverture_, sous le regard troublé de la jeune fille.

            « C'est tellement étrange ! lança-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Je veux dire…, j'ai dix-sept ans passés et je découvre que, durant plusieurs mois, j'ai côtoyée un fils que je n'ai techniquement pas encore eu et qui a le même âge que moi… ! » 

            Harry eut un léger sourire et un petit moment de silence s'instaura.

            « On ferait bien de remonter au château… ! suggéra finalement Harry. Du moins, si tu n'as plus de questions à me poser ? »

            Lily secoua négativement la tête.

            « Je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui… ! » concéda-t-elle avec un maigre sourire.

            Tous deux quittèrent donc la berge du lac et le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux.

            «- Alors, c'était pour cela que tu étais aussi froide avec James, non ? demanda, au bout d'un moment, Harry alors qu'ils remontaient vers le château.

             - Tu crois que je l'ai été ? s'étonna-t-elle.

             - Je ne le crois pas…, j'en suis même sûr ! répliqua Harry, les mains dans les poches. Mais ça n'a pas échappé à James non plus… ! »

            La jeune fille lui jeta un regard mais resta silencieuse.

            « Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte… ! » murmura-t-elle, gênée.

            Harry sourit légèrement.

            «- En tout cas, si j'étais toi, je me dépêcherai de faire un gros coup…, pour le rassurer sur le fait que tu ne lui en veut pas… ! suggéra Harry.

             - Tu as sûrement raison… ! approuva-t-elle, songeuse, avant de se tourner vers lui. Merci, Harry… !

             - Oh, mais de rien… ! »

            Après un instant de silence, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dames.

            « A toi l'honneur, Lily ! » déclara Harry.

            Lily acquiesça en souriant et s'approcha du tableau. Elle allait dire le mot de passe mais se ravisa soudain, repensant à quelque chose, et se tourna vers Harry.

            «- Je suis présentable, au moins ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

             - Mais oui, tu es très bien, ne t'en fait pas ! » assura Harry en riant légèrement.

            Lily, l'air visiblement rassurée, prononça le mot de passe et pénétra dans la Salle Commune, suivie par Harry.

            Les Maraudeurs se livraient toujours à la même occupation qu'à leur départ, mais Elsa et Amy n'étaient plus là tandis que James et Sirius avaient échangés leur place face à Remus, James observant, à présent, distraitement, la partie…, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assaillit par la jeune fille qui lui sauta au cou.

            «- Lily… ? s'exclama-t-il, pris au dépourvu.

             - Désolée si j'ai pû te paraître froide, voir distante… ! » lança-t-elle, en venant se blottir contre lui.

            James, interloqué, rencontra le regard de Harry qui esquissa, en réponse, un petit sourire énigmatique et haussa les épaules. James sourit à son tour et embrassa Lily sur le front, l'enlaçant étroitement. Mais, il sembla rapidement que Lily était d'humeur plus fantasque qu'à l'accoutumé car, contrairement à ses habitudes (n'étant pas trop du genre à prôner les grandes démonstrations amoureuses en public), elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, lui caressant la nuque au passage, et s'empara ardemment de ses lèvres.

            D'abord déboussolé, James ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser tout aussi passionnément, sous le regard ahuri de Remus, Sirius (qui avaient cessés leur partie), Peter et Harry qui les observaient, bouche-bées.

            «- Eh, oh, pas de film X, s'il vous plaît ! intervint Sirius. Il y a des âmes sensibles ici… !

             - Toi, une âme sensible… ? » ricana Remus.

            Malgré ses mots, le lycanthrope gardait, cependant, obstinément la tête baissée.

            « Eh, si vous voulez vous bécoter, ayez au moins la décence de prendre une chambre… ! Imaginez que des petits élèves innocents de première année arrivent…, vous pourriez les choquer, les pauvres ! » insista Sirius.

            Mais devant l'absence de réaction du couple, il soupira et détourna le regard… pour rencontrer celui de Harry qui s'agitait nerveusement, gêné.

            «- Tu crois que l'amour rend sourd ? commenta ce dernier.

             - On dirait bien… ! Mais je crois que j'ai une solution… ! ricana Sirius. Eh, voilà McGonagall… ! » hurla-t-il soudain.

            La réaction fut immédiate. Les deux Préfets-en-Chef se séparèrent aussitôt mais ils ne tardèrent pas à se rendre compte qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir par Sirius qui était mort de rire.

            « Tu es carrément cinglé, Sirius … ! » grommela James, tout en remettant ses lunettes correctement.

            Son ami se contenta d'esquisser un sourire triomphant, sous le regard amusé de Remus, Harry et Peter.

            « C'était le seul moyen de vous interrompre… ! » se défendit Sirius.

            Lily, les bras toujours passés autour du cou de son petit-ami, tira la langue à Sirius.

            «- Ce que vous pouvez être puérile, miss Evans… ! se moqua le concerné.

             - Ou tu devrais plutôt dire la future Mrs Potter ! » rectifia, malicieusement, Remus.

            Lily rougie et se serra un peu plus contre James. Finalement, prise par une idée subite, elle esquissa un sourire et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de James qui eut un sursaut étonné, alors que Lily, toujours accrochée à son cou, lui soufflait autre chose, le faisant sourire.

            « Ok, tu as gagné ! » lâcha-t-il.

            Elle esquissa un sourire satisfait, sous le regard interloqué des trois autres et quitta les genoux de son petit-ami qui se leva à son tour et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

            « En fin de compte, Sirius, on va suivre ta proposition ! déclara, en esquissant un large sourire, James. Donc, si on nous demande, nous ne sommes…pas disponible… ! »

            Sur ce, sous le regard éberlué des autres, il entraîna Lily vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

            «- D'accoooooord ! soupira Sirius en se passant la main dans les cheveux. C'est une impression où j'ai raté un épisode ?

             - Harry, qu'est-ce que tu es allé lui dire pour la mettre dans cet état ? s'étonna Remus. Je veux dire, il y a moins d'une heure, c'était à peine si elle lui adressait la parole et voilà que maintenant… !

             - Ah ça…, c'est un truc…entre elle et moi ! » répondit, énigmatiquement, Harry.

            Mais tout était trop beau pour durer…, comme Harry en eut la confirmation une semaine plus tard…

* * * * *

_            Une salle de conférence bondée de représentants du Ministère de la Magie et de journalistes qui bombardent l'assistance de photos. Sur l'estrade, Alexander Rétin, le Ministre de la magie prononçait un quelconque discours. Aux premiers rangs, les diplomates du Ministère et des Ambassades de Grande-Bretagne écoutaient avec attention les propos du Ministre, sous la surveillance attentive de quelques Aurors, vêtus de leur robe pourpre disséminés dans la salle, alors que le reste de l'assistance était principalement constitué de quelques représentants des divers bureaux et des associations qui constituaient le Ministère de le Magie._

_            Des cris s'élevèrent alors en dehors de la salle, interrompant le discours du Ministre et provoquant l'effervescence dans la salle, alors que quelques Aurors se rassemblaient aussitôt autour des grandes personnalités présentes en ces lieux, alors que d'autres se précipitaient vers l'entrée principale dont la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, balayée par une violente explosion qui arracha des hurlements dans la foules des sorciers et sorcières de la pièce, alors que la même chose se produisaient aux sorties secondaires…tandis que des silhouettes sombres émergeaient de la fumée noire qui résultait des diverses explosions et s'immobilisaient sur le seuil des accès à la pièce, baguette à la main. _

_            Un rire glacial s'éleva._

_            « Tuez-les ! » intima, froidement, Voldemort._

_            D'une même voix, ses partisans obtempérèrent, sans laisser le temps aux sorciers, sous le choc, et encore moins aux Aurors, de réagirent et la salle explosa._

* * * * *

            « AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! »

            Les Maraudeurs se réveillèrent en sursaut, plus ou moins brutalement. James, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, s'empara de ses lunettes d'une main en rejetant vivement ses draps et en sortant de son lit en catastrophe, un bruit sourd et un juron lui indiquant que, Sirius, lui, en était tombé de son lit, et que Remus traversait déjà le dortoir, jusqu'au lit de Harry qui, les mains crispées sur le front, était la cause de ce désordre.

            « Réveille-toi, Harry, tu fais un cauchemar… ! » répétait, inlassablement, Remus, lorsque James le rejoignit, bientôt rejoint par un Sirius mal luné et un Peter empêtré dans ses draps.

            Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux, écarquillés d'effroi et paniqua en apercevant les Maraudeurs penchés au dessus de lui.

            «- Harry, calme-toi, ce n'est que nous ! lança, Remus, d'une voix apaisante. Calme-toi, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… !

             - En tout cas, ça devait être un sacré cauchemar pour le mettre dans cet état… ! grommela Sirius. Ca ne devait pas être beau à voir… !

             - On devrait aller prévenir quelqu'un, non ? suggéra Peter.

             - Pas la peine… ! cingla, brutalement, Harry d'une voix incertaine. Ca va passer… ! C'est rien… ! »

            Les Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard sceptique, visiblement guère convaincu.

            «- Tu es sûr, Harry ? insista Remus. On pourrait prévenir Pomfresh et elle te donnerait une de ses Potions de Sommeil… ! Au moins pour cette nuit… !

             - Pas la peine… ! Ca va passer… ! » assura l'intéressé qui, avait enlevé une de ses mains de son front et dont le regard passait, plus calmement, de l'un à l'autre des quatre adolescents qui l'entouraient, chacun affichant une expression différente.

            Remus semblait soucieux, Sirius, simplement intrigué et Peter, quand à lui, paraissait complètement largué, alors que James fronçait les sourcils, fixant Harry avec insistance. Il savait très bien que chaque fois que Harry avait eu mal, du fait de sa cicatrice, Voldemort se manifestait… La première fois, chez lui pendant les vacances d'été…, et le lendemain la gazette annonçait la mort de centaines de Moldus…, quand ils avaient été enlevés par Voldemort…, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, le Mage noir leur faisait face…, etc… 

            James était prêt à parier que, demain, les journaux titreraient une nouvelle tuerie. Et la lueur angoissée qui persistait dans les yeux de Harry ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Cependant, les Maraudeurs, éreintés, se laissèrent finalement convaincre par Harry alors que celui-ci continuait à assurer que c'était passé et que ce n'était rien et qu'il était désolé de les avoir réveillé, et Peter, puis Sirius et enfin Remus regagnèrent leur lit respectif, James s'attardant un bref instant près de Harry.

            « Ca ira, je t'assure… ! » répéta, pour la énième fois, ce dernier. 

            James haussa un sourcil, voulu dire quelque chose, se ravisa et tourna les talons.

            « Essaie quand même de te rendormir ! » lâcha-t-il.

* * * * *

            Ce matin-là, les septième années de Gryffondor furent parmi les premiers à gagner la Grande Salle quasiment déserte, où seulement quelques élèves de Serdaigle et deux Poufsouffle se trouvaient. Si, pour trois des Maraudeurs, l'incident de la veille au soir était considéré comme clos, James, lui, attendait l'arrivée du courrier, avec appréhension.

            « Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange vous, qu'il n'y ait pas encore un seul professeur ? » s'étonna Elsa, au bout d'un moment, alors que la salle se remplissait, petit à petit.

            Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur un groupe de professeurs…, le visage grave. Le professeur McGonagall s'écarta de ses collègues qui rejoignaient leur table et s'avança vers les Gryffondor, l'air sombre.

            « Bonjour, professeur ! » lancèrent en chœur les quelques élèves de ladite maison, sur son passage.

            L'adulte leur répondit évasivement et s'arrêta, l'air sombre, à hauteur des élèves de septième année.

            « Mr Potter et Miss Evans, le directeur voudraient vous voir, au plus vite, à son bureau… ! annonça-t-elle. Et Messieurs Black et Pettigrow, veuillez me suivre ! »

            Sous le regard interloqué des autres élèves et celui, inexpressif, de Harry, les intéressés se levèrent et suivirent leur responsable.

* * * * *

            Le courrier arriva un quart d'heure plus tard dans la Grande Salle quasiment aussi peuplée que de coutume…, en dehors du fait que les quatre directeurs de maison étaient absents, ainsi que quelques élèves de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, et Gryffondor, mais aussi, pour une fois, quelques Serpentard.

            «- On dirait qu'il y a eu une attaque hier soir… ! observa, sombrement, Amy.

             - Mais alors…, ça voudrait dire que Sirius et Peter ont eut des décès dans leur famille dans ce cas…, s'ils ont été convoqués par McGonagall… ! commenta Elsa, en jouant, négligemment, avec sa nourriture.

             - Ils ont peut-être simplement fait une autre bêtise… ! répliqua Amy.

             - De toute façon, on ne va pas tarder à le savoir… ! » la coupa Remus, en désignant le plafond, alors que les hiboux postaux surgissaient dans la pièce.

            Et, effectivement, Sirius n'eut guère besoin d'ouvrir son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier pour en obtenir une réponse car la une du journal titrait "Carnage à l'annexe du Ministère", suivit d'une photo représentant un immense champ de ruines encore fumantes autour desquelles se massaient des sorciers vêtus de blancs, des Médicomages, et des Aurors qui s'efforçaient de tenir les badauds à distance.

            Remus lut rapidement l'article qui accompagnait la photo.

            "_Une nouvelle hécatombe est à ajouter à l'actif de Celui- Dont- On- Ne- Doit- Pas- Prononcer- Le- Nom, après l'attaque qui a été menée, dans la soirée d'hier, par ses partisans, sur l'annexe du Ministère de la Magie qui se trouvait à Cambridge, où avait lieu, une conférence à visée internationale. D'après les premières estimations, il n'y aurait aucun survivant, mais les pertes humaines s'élèveraient, visiblement, à près quatre cent vingt personnes…, à commencer par le Ministre de la Magie lui-même, Alexander Rétin, qui se trouvait sur les lieux ce soir-là._"

            Un silence pesant suivit cette lecture, alors que Remus feuilletait distraitement le journal, jusqu'aux pages de l'article associé à la une du journal.

* * * * *

            Dans le bureau directorial, l'ambiance n'était pas plus au beau fixe. En effet, après les avoir annoncé l'attaque de la veille et transmis quelques consignes (récurrentes aux situations similaires) à faire appliquer aux Gryffondor aux deux Préfets-en-Chef, Dumbledore, l'air grave, se tourna vers James.

            « Mais, je suis aussi au regret de t'annoncer, James, que…ta mère, tout comme Casiopée Black et Andrews Pettigrow, faisait partit des victimes ! »

            Lily fixa, les yeux brillants, avec inquiétude son petit-ami qui avait brusquement pâlit.

            « Non… ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas possible ! NON ! » murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte, serrant instinctivement, un peu plus, la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne tout en fixant le directeur qui leur faisait face.

            Le regard du vieux sorcier s'était, lui aussi, assombrit.

            « Je suis désolé James ! Mais c'est la stricte vérité… ! »

            Lily ne quittait pas des yeux le Maraudeur qui était à présent blafard. 

            « C'est impossible ! répéta l'adolescent. Ma mère ne peut pas avoir été… ! »

            Sa voix s'étrangla. Visiblement, il accusait durement la nouvelle et Lily le comprenait parfaitement, sachant parfaitement à quel point il était attaché à sa mère.

            «- Si, James… ! le coupa, calmement, Dumbledore.

             - Pourquoi… ? demanda, brutalement, l'adolescent. Mon père, je peux le comprendre mais… pourquoi ma mère ? »

            Dumbledore baissa momentanément les yeux et Lily fut prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. Ca ne ressemblait vraiment pas au vieux sorcier.

            «- Professeur… ! insista James.

             - En tuant ta mère, James, Voldemort nous a fait clairement comprendre que, désormais, c'est après le dernier héritier de Gryffondor qu'il en a… ! Ton père ayant été tué, ce statut te revient… ! Mais Voldemort semble déterminé à faire souffrir, non seulement moralement mais physiquement cet héritier…, en commençant par tuer ses proches et tous ceux qui comptent pour lui… ! »

            Lily vit avec appréhension l'expression de l'adolescent se décomposer, une fraction de seconde, avant qu'il ne se lève d'un bond et quitte soudainement la pièce.

            « JAMES ! » cria-t-elle en se ruant à sa suite.

            Mais étant plus rapide qu'elle, il finit par la semer, sitôt qu'il eut regagné le couloir. Néanmoins, elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir où elle le retrouverait…, dans leur endroit secret… !

            Et effectivement, elle l'aperçue dès qu'elle eut franchit le seuil de la pièce qui n'appartenait pratiquement qu'à eux.

            « James… ! » lança-t-elle d'une voix incertaine, alors qu'il était immobile au milieu de la pièce, dos à la porte.

            Il resta silencieux, mais, depuis l'endroit où elle se trouvait, la jeune fille percevait sa tension. Visiblement, il faisait des efforts pour rester inébranlable…, en vain…

            « James… ! » insista-t-elle, hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

            Après un autre moment durant lequel il conserva son mutisme, il se décida à prendre la parole, d'une voix brisée.

            « Il l'a tué, Lily… ! Il a tué ma mère ! » souffla-t-il, les poings serrés à un tel point qu'il en saignait.

Et elle le vit tomber à genoux et il commença à frapper le sol de toutes ses forces. Il hurlait de douleur. Lily n'hésita pas une seconde et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, l'étreignant étroitement. Il leva des yeux brillants des larmes qu'il s'efforçait de contenir vers elle.

« Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir, James ! Je le comprends parfaitement, tu sais ! » murmura-t-elle.

            Il se laissa brutalement aller contre elle, venant enfouir son visage au creux de son cou.

            « James, ne cherche pas à refouler tes larmes ! souffla-t-elle, la gorge serrée, en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux et tu n'as aucune honte à avoir de pleurer…, encore moins dans un moment pareil… ! »

            Ses paroles mirent fin aux dernières tentatives de l'adolescent pour rester le plus impassible possible. Il laissa libre cours à ses pleurs, enlaçant étroitement sa petite-amie, se retenant à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lily sentait qu'il aurait, plus que jamais, besoin d'elle…, comme Elizabeth le lui avait dit, sur la Voie 9 ¾… 

            «- Je l'aimais tellement, Lily… ! souffla-t-il, entre deux sanglots, en s'agrippant à elle plus que jamais. Et il l'a tué… ! Il l'a tué… ! répéta-t-il, la voix brisée.

             - Je sais… ! murmura-t-elle. Comme il a fait tuer mes parents… ! ajouta-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, et en se relevant, l'obligeant ainsi à se remettre debout par la même occasion. Viens… ! »

            Il se laissa entraîner sans discuter jusqu'à la chambre et elle le fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Là, il vint enfouir son visage au creux du cou de la jeune fille qui l'entoura de ses bras.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Et voilà, fini… ^^

Et, là, je vous donne les titres des prochains chapitres : 

Chapitre 31 : Souvenir

Chapitre 32 : Attaque inattendue

Chapitre 33 : Deuil et sombre période

Chapitre 34 : Révélation

Chapitre 35 : Le secret d'Aragog

Chapitre 36 : Colère

Chapitre 37 : Sursis

Chapitre 38 : Lever le voile sur le mystère

Chapitre 39 : Derniers jours à l'époque des Maraudeurs

Chapitre 40 : Retour à la "maison"

Epilogue

Voilà, vous savez ce qu'ils vous reste à attendre ^^ Mais, je préfère avertir d'avance, pour le chapitre 35 (36 pour vous), on retourne chez les Acromantulas…

Et maintenant, réponse à **_Fleur de lys_** : 

_Avant tout, mes épreuves de BAC se sont bien passées dans l'ensemble (je pense) et il ne me reste plus que l'oral, cet après-midi ! ^^ _

_Eh, tu sais, je ne te demande pas de te justifier, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie ^^ Les amis c fait pour faire des choses avec eux et il faut pas passer sa vie cloitré chez soit ^^_

_            Oui, Sirius ne mâche pas ses mots et n'épargne pas, dans ses « moqueries » son meilleur ami… mais James en a eu assez et a tout dit ^^_

_            Mais que veux-tu, Elsa est la reine des « probabilité de couple » et Lily est la meilleure amie d'Amy, ct dont à prévoir qu'elles parient là-dessus !_

_            Ni Amy ni Sirius ne sont faciles à vivre tous les jours ^^ Ca fait un couple assez « explosif »_

_            Ah bah, l'important c de ne pas avoir perdu tout contact avec lui (moi aussi ça m'est déjà arrivé et on a pas vraiment gardé le contact après, et je le regrette vu que ct un bon ami (chiant, mais sympa à ses heures ^^)_

_            Moi, j'adore imaginer James comme ça ^^ C le genre de gars sur qui j'aimerai tomber ^^ Responsable quand il veut, drôle, attachant, intelligent, mignon, etc… _

_            Pour les quartiers de Gryffondor, c une description que g reprise d'une autre de mes fics ^^ _

_            Sinon, je pense que Lily, elle adore se poser des questions, se mettre eu défi de trouver les choses après s'être beaucoup creusée la cervelle et avoir fait de longues recherches en Bibliothèque… ! Et là, le fait que la réponse soit si en évidence sous son nez (et dans de telles conditions ^^ après tout, elle avait un peu…, la tête ailleurs), ça n'a pas fait « tilt » tout de suite ^^_

_            Oui, la médaille à un rapport là dedans… (comme dans toutes les fics où j'en parle ^^)_

_            Voilà, j'crois avoir fait le tour ^^_


	32. Souvenir

            Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un chapitre 31, un peu plus long que les précédents (non seulement par sa taille mais aussi par le temps que j'ai mis à le faire) mais je dois avouer que j'ai quelque peu bloquée dessus et quand dans l'aide de **Tiffany**, j'y serai encore ^^

            Ah, au fait, j'y pense, pour ceux qui ont lu le tome 5… je sais que certaines choses ne vont pas du tout avec ce qui se passe dans le tome 5 mais je me tiens à ce que j'ai commencer et ma fic ne contiendra aucune spoiler de _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_.

            Alors, avant tout, je suis bachelière….^^ Comme quoi, on peut gérer à la fois une fic et obtenir son bac ^^ Et, plutôt que d'aller à la soirée étudiante des diplômés, je consacre ma soirée à finir ce chapitre ^^ Mais, au passage **BRAVO A TOUS LES BACHELIERS** ^^

Tout d'abord, ce chapitre est tout particulièrement dédié à **_Tiffany_** qui a gentiment acceptée d'être ma correctrice, en plus d'être ma conseillère ^^

Ensuite, un **_GROS _ merci, pour leur review, à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer le chapitre précédent, mais merci aussi aux lecteurs "silencieux" ^^, mais aussi à ceux qui prennent le temps de me faire remarquer mes incohérences (je ferai bientôt des MAJ de rectifications ^^, promis) : **MIMI**, **Tiffany** (_décidément, qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi ? ^^ Non mais, sérieusement, je commence à me le demander là ^^), **Relena**, **Chen** (_Merci pour les compliments =^__^= Et, pour James, que veux-tu, c'est un garçon _^^), _****Marikili, ****Umbre77 (_ah, encore quelqu'un pour qui je me demande bien ce que je deviendrai sans elle ^^ ? Franchement…), **Allie**l, **KTK**, **BastetAmidala** (__tu n'oublieras pas de m'envoyer la suite de ta fic, hein ?), _****Phénix20, ****Hermione2005 (_trop tard ^^), **HDE **(_en effet_), **Kamala**, **Lily**, **Clem**__ (j'attends toujours ta théorie sur la Taupe), **Angel-Blue**, _****Oyne, ****Kaima, **Arlwendae** (_tu me tiendras au courant pour tes résultats _?), **Cyngathi** (_tout le monde me demande plus d'action, mais je suis pas une spécialiste en la matière et je crois que j'ai vidé tout mon potentiel en la matière dans le chapitre 19 (20 pour vous) ^^, je fais ce que je peux mais c'est pas trop ça… ! En ce qui concerne des similitudes avec Alo…, et bien, je le dis dès le premier chapitre, que c'est en lisant les Portes que j'ai décidé de me lancer dans cette fic, enfin, j'espère que ça ne ressemble pas tant que ça à la fic d'Alo ?), **Guillaume Lalouche**, _****Cc Johnson (_je ne sais pas encore si j'en ferai d'autre avec les Maraudeurs et Harry, je ne sais vraiment pas encore_), **Mimi-la-Pro** (_oui, ils sortent ensemble mais je n'en parle pas trop car leur relation n'a pas vraiment d'influence sur la trame principale de l'histoire), _****Big Apple, **Kinou** (_j'ai tout fait pour arranger ça sur ce chapitre ^^ J'ai vraiment fait un sacré effort pour changer mon style de ponctuation (je suis d'accord avec toi, ça m'énerve aussi quand je la relis ^^). Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai dû revenir en arrière pour changer les ponctuations_), **Maria Potter** (_de toute façon, maintenant que je suis inscrite sur le site, je la mettrais moi-même, ma fic), **Popp** et _****Leena [x2] (_promis je lirai et reviewerai tes fics ^^ _Mais, que veux-tu, Harry est pressé, déboussolé et p'tit Harry ne fait pas dans la dentelle ^^_)_**

            Sinon, comme toujours :

**_Le Disclaimer _**: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR…, le reste est à moi...! D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, à la suite d'une récente et (plutôt) mauvaise expérience, que ceux qui voudrait "m'emprunter" MA fic me demande d'abord MON avis… !

**_Titre_** : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe

**_Auteur_** : Cécilia

**_Chapitre _**: 31 – Des discussions et une intervention de Voldemort

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic… alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

            Céc.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chapitre 31 : Souvenir

            Le week-end avait été pénible pour tout le monde, mais surtout pour les élèves dont des membres de la famille avaient été tués lors de l'attaque. Parmi les septième année de Gryffondor, l'ambiance était plus sombre que jamais. Si Sirius avait passé une bonne partie du week-end enfermé dans son dortoir,  James n'était réapparu, avec Lily, qu'en fin de matinée du dimanche, Peter, lui, semblait être le moins affecté des trois… et, en fait, Harry ne tarda pas à en comprendre la raison : Peter n'avait jamais aimé le fait qu'il soit obligé de vivre avec son père… Mais Andrews Pettigrow étant diplomate et ayant donc une situation stable, les juges en avaient décidés ainsi lorsque ses parents s'étaient séparés. Mais, maintenant que son père était mort, il pouvait à présent retourner vivre avec sa mère, lorsqu'il ne serait plus à Poudlard…

            Les élèves concernés, devaient ainsi quitter Poudlard, pour assister aux funérailles et James devait donc partir avec les Black. Mais les Maraudeurs ne tardèrent pas à réaliser un détail qui n'était pas pour arranger la situation. En effet, James, Sirius et Peter devaient s'absenter quatre jours…, en partant le lundi matin pour revenir le jeudi soir suivant. Or, la pleine lune avait lieu le mercredi soir, de sorte que, malgré la situation, James et Sirius avaient quelques scrupules à s'absenter et laisser seul leur ami… 

            Mais Harry assura qu'il pourrait se débrouiller seul pour tenir compagnie à Remus ce soir-là. D'une certaine manière, il se sentait coupable du malheur qui touchait James et Sirius, même s'il n'était pas responsable de l'attaque… Il s'en voulait, sans trop savoir pourquoi mais il se sentait obligé de faire tout son possible pour remonter le moral des deux Maraudeurs, comprenant très bien ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir. En plus de cela, James se montrait depuis, distant envers Harry, sûrement à cause du cauchemar/attaque… et bien que d'humeur morose, le Maraudeur ne conservait qu'un semblant d'entrain que grâce au soutien permanent de Lily. 

            Le lundi matin arriva finalement, et l'heure du départ arriva pour la quarantaine de jeunes dont un proche avait été tué lors de l'attaque. Les Gryffondor de septième année se tenaient sur le perron du château, Sirius serrant Amy contre lui, et James enlaçant étroitement Lily. Les adieux et les dernières "recommandations" faites (James ayant rappelé à Harry qu'ils feraient mieux de rester dans la forêt interdite, lors de la sortie de pleine lune de mardi, plutôt de se risquer, seuls, dans les alentours de Pré-au-Lard), les élèves se séparèrent.

            Par respect pour les victimes, les cours du jour avaient été annulés et une minute de silence avait été instaurée, le lendemain de l'attaque.

            «- J'espère que ces cérémonies ne le briseront pas plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, murmura Lily alors qu'ils regagnaient la Tour de Gryffondor.

             - Ne t'en fais pas, Lily, James est un battant, il s'en sortira. Et Sirius aussi, assura Remus.

             - Je l'espère, soupira la Préfète-en-Chef. Seulement, je regrette de ne pas avoir été autorisée à l'accompagner…

             - Dumbledore ne veut pas laisser sortir plus d'élèves que nécessaire, par mesure de sécurité, c'est tout ! Intervint, sombrement, Amy.

             - Je le sais bien mais…, si j'avais pu l'accompagner, je l'aurai fait ! insista Lily, soucieuse.

             - Allez, Lily, ne te tracasse pas pour ça ! reprit Remus, conciliant. La mort d'un proche est une dure épreuve…, et tu en sais quelque chose. Mais on ne peut en ressortir que plus fort, même si on n'oublie jamais ces êtres qui ne sont plus et qui nous étaient chers ! »

            Les quatre autres acquiescèrent silencieusement.

* * * * *

            Le silence du dortoir n'était troublé que par les miaulements plaintifs des chatons qui n'avaient visiblement pas appréciés que leur mère parte en vadrouille. Lily, assise par terre, un livre sur les genoux, surveillaient les trois chatons lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

            « Entrez ! » lança-t-elle, distraitement.

            La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt.

            «- Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? questionna le nouveau venu.

             - Bien sûr que non, Harry. » assura la jeune fille en souriant à l'adolescent.

            Elle avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que ce garçon était en fait le fils qu'elle aurait, d'ici quelques années, avec James… Bien que l'idée ne lui déplaisait guère, ça lui faisait bizarre de penser ça… Mais, d'un commun accord, tous trois avaient décidés de ne pas aborder le sujet et de faire comme si de rien n'était…

            Harry sourit, et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, avant de se plonger dans une observation, silencieuse, des chatons.

            «- J'espère que les garçons vont bien, soupira Lily au bout d'un moment.

             - Ca fait deux jours que tu te tracasses pour ça, Lily ! observa Harry, en levant brièvement les yeux vers elle. Tu le retrouveras, ton petit-ami. » ajouta-t-il, amusé.

            Lily acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, perdue dans ses réflexions.

            « Ca n'a pas l'air de te toucher, commenta-t-elle semblant soudain penser à quelque chose. Je veux dire…, c'était quand même ta grand-mère. »

            Harry paru soudain songeur, visiblement surpris qu'elle aborde le sujet, et haussa finalement les épaules.

            « Tu sais, je n'ai pas connu beaucoup de membres de ma famille ! admit-il. Je savais que mes grands-parents étaient morts…mais j'en ignorais les circonstances. »

            La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui, étonnée.

            « Vraiment ? »

            Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

            «- En fait, ça me fait toujours de la peine que quelqu'un meurt…, et même si la mère de James était vraiment admirable et que je l'appréciais beaucoup…, je pense que le fait que, chez moi,…

             - Ce n'est qu'un nom parmi tant d'autre…, un nom auquel tu ne pouvais pas attribuer un souvenir précis, du fait que tu ne l'avais pas connu, c'est ça ? »

            Harry haussa les épaules, pensif.

            « Peut-être…, concéda-t-il. Mais, je dois te paraître bien insensible. »

            Lily garda le silence. Harry surpris, l'observa. La jeune fille avait les yeux dans le vague, l'air préoccupée.

            « Euh, Lily…ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

            Elle tressaillit, semblant revenir à la réalité.

            « Quoi ? Tu me disais quelque chose ? »

            Harry continuait à la fixer, haussant un sourcil. Visiblement, quelque chose la tracassait…

            « Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » insista-t-il finalement.

            Lily rencontra son regard, le vert émeraude rencontrant le marron profond. Harry resta impassible et esquissa un petit sourire. Finalement, Lily se détourna et secoua distraitement la tête.

            « A ton avis ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, les yeux baissés.

            Harry fronça les sourcils. La jeune fille semblait véritablement tracassée… Et Lily était, sûrement, la plus à même de comprendre l'attitude de James, en cet instant.

            « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, avec James ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

            Lily leva à nouveau les yeux, croisa, brièvement, son regard et baissa à nouveau la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise. 

            « Il n'est plus vraiment lui-même, commenta-t-elle. Et ça m'inquiètes. »

            Harry ne répondit pas. 

            « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

            Lily leva, une fois de plus, la tête vers lui, avant de reporter aussitôt son attention sur son livre. Finalement, elle soupira, referma le grimoire et le posa sur le sol, à côté d'elle.

            « Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état…et ça me fait peur. » murmura-t-elle.

            Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

            « Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'enquit Harry.

            Lily hésita.

            « Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais.» lui rappela l'adolescent, l'inquiétude commençant à le gagner progressivement.

            La jeune fille acquiesça, d'un signe de tête.

            « J'ai parfaitement confiance en toi, Harry, assura-t-elle. Je sais parfaitement que ça restera entre nous deux mais… »

            Elle grimaça et se passa la main sur le visage, profondément mal à l'aise. Harry resta silencieux, se contentant d'attendre.

            « Il fait preuve d'une agressivité, dont je ne l'aurai jamais crû capable. »

            Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, alors qu'elle semblait trouver un intérêt soudain pour la pointe de ses chaussures.

            « Il est devenu imprévisible, intraitable et irritable, continua-t-elle sur le même ton. Le jour où… où il a apprit…la nouvelle… j'ai essayée de le réconforter… »

            Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Harry ne prononçait pas un mot. Elle poursuivit ses explications, toujours sans le regarder.

            « Au bout d'un moment, sans aucune raison, il m'a brutalement repoussé… et, tout aussi soudainement, il s'est radoucit en me suppliant de le pardonner pour son geste… »

            Elle secoua la tête, visiblement décontenancé.

            « Je ne savais pas comment interpréter ce soudain rejet…, je ne sais pas ce qui lui ait passé par la tête à cet instant… »

            Harry persévéra dans son mutisme, songeur.

            « J'ai eu peur de ses réactions…, peur de ses décisions…, peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire…, peur pour lui…, continua-t-elle dans un souffle. Et j'ai bien vu la façon dont il se comporte avec toi, depuis… » 

            Disant cela, elle leva les yeux vers lui, rencontrant son regard.

            « Sa hargne à ton égard m'a surprise… Mais ce n'est qu'une façon de masquer son sa peur… Il a peur de toi, Harry ! Il craint ce que tu es, cet avenir que tu représentes… Quelque chose l'effraie en toi, mais je suis incapable de dire ce que c'est… »

            Harry garda, une fois de plus, le silence, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

            « Il… il n'a plus de repère…, il est complètement perdu…, reprit-elle. Il s'en raccroche d'autant plus à moi qu'il ne sait plus où il en est… »

            Elle soupira et secoua à nouveau la tête.

            « Apprendre, du jour au lendemain qu'il est non seulement le dernier…, enfin, aux yeux de Voldemort, héritier de Gryffondor et que, du coup, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fera tout pour le faire souffrir, et que, en plus de cela, il est désormais orphelin… Je comprends que ça lui a fait un sacré choc… »

            Harry ne prononça pas un mot. S'il était, effectivement orphelin, il ne comprenait qu'à moitié ce que ceux qui étaient sensés devenir ses parents pouvaient ressentir… Il ne les avait jamais vraiment connu, en fait. Alors que Lily et James…, ils avaient passés plusieurs années avec leurs parents…, ils avaient des souvenirs concrets d'eux, de bons comme de mauvais… alors que lui…

            En cet instant, Harry se sentait mal… Autant, il prenait pleinement conscience de ce que Lily voulait dire, mais, en plus de cela, il se rendait compte que, en fait, il n'aurait jamais la chance d'avoir des souvenirs dignes de ce nom de la vie qu'il avait connu durant quinze mois…, avant que ses parents ne se fassent assassinés… 

            Si se trouver à cette époque, en compagnie des adolescents qu'étaient les Maraudeurs, ça ne lui apportait aucun réconfort en cet instant… Peut-être pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici, il prenait véritablement conscience de la situation… En cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour que Pettigrow n'ait pas trahis ses parents…, il aurait tout fait pour ça… Il avait les moyens de changer les choses s'il le voulait…

            « Harry ? »

            Il sursauta, revenant à la réalité du moment, en s'apercevant que Lily le fixait étrangement.

            «- Ca ne va pas ? s'étonna-t-elle.

             - Si, si ! J'étais juste perdu dans mes réflexions ! » marmonna-t-elle.

            La jeune fille continua néanmoins à le regarder, visiblement peu convaincue, au plus grand embarras de Harry, qui fut soulagé lorsqu'un miaulement plaintif détourna l'attention de Lily. 

            « Encore toi ? » commenta-t-elle, en prenant la petite boule de poil orangée qui était à l'origine de cette diversion inespérée.

            Harry sourit, alors que le petit chaton ronronnait dans les bras de la jeune fille, qui le caressait sous le museau qui s'était comme aplati.

            « Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a une démarche bizarre ? » demanda soudain Lily, en déposant le chaton sur le sol.

            L'animal esquissa quelques pas maladroits, les pattes bizarrement écartées. C'était Pattenrond, Harry n'en avait plus aucun doute alors qu'il observait le petit félin.

            «- Il doit avoir un problème d'équilibre, commenta Lily en observant les mouvements du chaton. Du coup, ses pattes sont bizarres… !

             - Et ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec le temps, intervint Harry en observant pensivement l'animal.

             - Tu le connais ?

             - Oui, confirma l'adolescent. Il devait bien avoir une vingtaine d'année avant que je me retrouve ici.

             - Dans le monde magique, les créatures privilégient d'une longévité exceptionnelle. »

            Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

            « Dumbledore en est la preuve vivante. » songea-t-il.

            Il esquissa un petit sourire à cette pensée, et reporta son attention sur le félin.

            «- Et, comment il s'appelle ? demanda Lily.

             - Pattenrond.

             - Pattenrond ? répéta la jeune fille en prenant à nouveau le petit chat et en le soulevant à hauteur de son visage pour l'observer plus en détail. Oui, ça lui va plutôt bien…, en référence à ses pattes un peu arquées. »

* * * * *

            Harry, réfugié sous sa cape d'invisibilité, assis sur le socle d'une armure du hall, sourit en voyant Madame Pomfresh franchir la porte d'entrée de la pièce. L'infirmière était allée accompagner, comme d'habitude, Remus jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante et allait, à présent, en informer le directeur. L'adolescent jeta un bref regard à "sa" Carte du Maraudeur, remerciant le ciel que James ait la version actuelle avec lui. Harry soupira en pensant au Maraudeur mais il se reprit aussitôt et se concentra sur le parchemin pour s'assurer que la voie était libre et que Lily, Elsa et Amy étaient bien dans leur dortoir. 

            Une fois sûr que tout était en ordre, Harry quitta son poste d'observation et quitta le château, s'engageant dans le parc assombrit par l'arrivée de la nuit. La pleine lune n'était pas encore apparue, dans le ciel mais ça n'était plus qu'une question de minute, à en croire la lueur déclinante qui incendiait encore l'horizon à l'ouest. Il inspira et traversa la vaste étendue d'herbe d'un bon pas, jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. Là, il s'arrêta à bonne distance de l'arbre et regarda à nouveau la Carte, avant d'enlever sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il glissa dans sa poche, après l'avoir soigneusement pliée.

            « Méfait accomplit ! » souffla-t-il, tout en commençant à rouler le vieux parchemin qui redevint aussitôt vierge, avant de le glisser, à son tour, dans sa poche.

            Cela fait, il prit sa forme d'Animagus et, grâce à l'agilité de la panthère qu'il était devenu, se faufila tant bien que mal jusqu'au passage obscur dont l'arbre gardait l'accès. Dans la matinée, il s'était mis d'accord avec Remus pour rester dans les parages, comme James lui avait conseillé. Une fois dans l'ombre du tunnel, Harry s'arrêta, les sens aux aguets mais ne perçu qu'une odeur humaine.

            Tu es encore dans les temps !

            La panthère sursauta et la Voix éclata de rire.

            Calme-toi, ce n'est que moi. 

            Et je crois que c'est une raison suffisante pour rester sur la défensive ! grogna Harry. Tu pourrais prévenir, quand même ?

            Désolé, mais je ne peux entrer en contact avec toi que dans certaines conditions. protesta la Voix. 

            Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda, un peu trop sèchement, Harry tout en cheminant dans le tunnel au sol inégal.

            Oh, c'était juste pour te rassurer sur le fait que tu étais largement dans les temps et pour te suggérer, quoi que tu en dise, de cesser de te tracasser avec toutes ces questions que tu te poses. 

            Harry se figea.

            Qui es-tu pour être si sûr de ce que tu avances ?

            Tu le sauras en temps voulu, Harry. 

            Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais croire quelqu'un que je ne connais pas et qui ne se manifeste quand bon lui chante. marmonna Harry.

            Lors de l'assimilation, Phantôme lui-même t'a répondu que tu me connaissais… répliqua, calmement, la Voix.

            Mais ça ne m'avance pas pour autant sur ton identité. riposta Harry qui commençait à être quelque peu agacé, par le petit manège de cet intrus. Et puis, si tu es aussi omniscient que ce que tu prétends…, pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenu lorsqu'on était dans le repaire de Voldemort… ? Si tu était aussi sûr de tout, tu aurais pu nous aider à sortir de ce guêpier !

            Je vais commencer à croire que j'aurai mieux fait de convaincre une mule d'être ta forme d'Animagus. soupira la Voix. Dis donc, ça t'arrive d'écouter ce que je dis ? Je ne peux intervenir que dans certaines conditions !

            Facile à dire… cingla Harry, plus sceptique que jamais.

            Mais il s'interrompit, les sens aux aguets.

            Ca ne devrait plus tarder. commenta la Voix. Tu ferai mieux d'y aller. 

            Mais Harry s'était déjà élancé en direction de la Cabane Hurlante.

* * * * *

            Harry soupira, se frayant un passage entre les arbres, surveillant distraitement le Loup-Garou qui l'accompagnait. Sa panthère aurait, de beaucoup, préféré évoluer dans les arbres plutôt qu'au sol, mais il se devait de rester à proximité de Lunard et, pour cela, il devait rester sur la terre ferme, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs de la Forêt Interdite. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière bordée de hêtre et s'arrêtèrent un moment. Assis dans la végétation dense des lieux, Phantôme observait, sa queue s'agitant par saccade, le canidé qu'il devait surveiller. Lunard s'était, en effet, immobilisé, les sens aux aguets, cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

            Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? s'étonna-t-il, en s'approchant, avant de se rappeler que Remus n'étant pas un Animagus, ou du moins n'avait pas le contrôle de cette forme animale, n'était pas en mesure de lui répondre.

            Le Loup-Garou tressaillit légèrement et tourna brièvement la tête vers lui, avant de reporter son attention vers l'extrémité la plus éloignée de la clairière. Harry, intrigué, reporta son attention sur les environs. Recourant aux sens développés de la panthère, il perçue une grand diversité d'odeurs différentes qu'il ne tarda pas à identifier en se basant sur les connaissances du félin. Visiblement, un troupeau de licornes était venu dans les parages et l'odeur était encore fraîche… La perspective de proies à proximité éveilla l'instinct animal mais Harry se hâta de le réduire au silence. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser embarquer par l'esprit de prédateur du félin, qu'il était devenu. Lunard, à ses côtés, semblait tout aussi intéressé par ce qu'il percevait… même si Harry ne voyait pas trop ce qui pouvait le captiver à ce point… En dehors d'odeur mêlant celle d'un humain et d'un équidé (très certainement les centaures) et celles d'autres créatures et plantes qui peuplaient la Forêt Interdite, Harry ne voyait rien de bien exceptionnel.., si ce n'est…

            Qu'est-ce que… ? 

            Une effluve qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier…, la même que celle qu'ils avaient perçus lors de sa première escapade de pleine lune en compagnie des Maraudeurs. Visiblement, Remus l'avait lui aussi perçu car il s'était redressé et, grognait sourdement. Quel que soit cette chose à laquelle appartenait cette odeur, elle n'inspirait que la méfiance de leur forme animale… Mais, tout aussi brutalement qu'elle était apparue, cette fameuse odeur disparue.

            Je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais ça ne me plaît pas. soupira Harry.

            Il s'interrompit en sentant une autre odeur qu'il identifia rapidement car ne la connaissant que trop bien… une odeur humaine… une odeur qui…

            Lunard laissa échapper un glapissement triomphant, sanguinaire qui fit frémir Harry.

            Remus, NON !

            Le Loup-Garou s'était déjà élancé. Sans hésiter, Harry se rua à sa poursuite.

            Plus prudent, plus prudent, tu parles ! grommela-t-il, en courrant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, se glissant à nouveau entre les arbres de la forêt, ne quittant pas des yeux le lycanthrope.

            Un humain se baladait au beau milieu de la forêt… et le Loup-Garou en était on ne peut plus ravi. L'odeur se fit plus forte, plus insistante.

            ARRETES ! NE FAIS PAS CA, REMUS ! hurla-t-il, en tentant de rejoindre le canidé.

            Sollicitant les capacités maximales de la panthère, Harry slalomait à une vitesse folle entre les troncs massifs et noueux, rattrapant, petit à petit, le Loup-Garou… Cinq mètres… Quatre mètres… Trois mètres… Deux mètres… L'odeur humaine plus proche que jamais… le hurlement satisfait du Loup-Garou… Des éclats de voix… Un bruissement soudain, frénétiques… Des cliquetis sinistres et furieux… L'odeur humaine qui disparaît brutalement… Des formes sombres et gigantesques qui émergent de nulle part… Le glapissent décontenancé de Lunard… 

            Harry ne réalisa que trop tard, pillant brutalement, ce qui se passait. Cette course-poursuite les avaient menés droits vers la fosse aux Acromantulas…, droit vers le repaire d'Aragog et toute sa "petite" famille.

            Remus ! RESTES PAS LA ! 

            Mais le Loup-Garou semblait s'être rendu compte, par lui-même du danger représenté par ces immenses créatures et, étant parvenu à se glisser entre les pattes de l'une d'elle, revenait précipitamment vers Harry qui, suivant son exemple, fit demi-tour, rapidement talonné par un groupe d'araignées de Bornéo contrariées qui se désintéressèrent tout aussi brutalement qu'elles étaient apparues des deux animaux et se volatilisèrent dans les ténèbres de la forêt.

            Harry et Remus, quand à eux, n'interrompirent leur course que longtemps après, lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint la clairière où ils s'étaient arrêtés quelques minutes plus tôt. Hors d'haleine, le canidé et le félin se laissèrent choir dans l'herbe.

            Je…je crois qu'on ferai mieux d'en rester là pour ce soir. suggéra, au bout d'un moment, Harry. On…devrait envisager de regagner la Cabane Hurlante pour le reste de la soirée… !

* * * * *

            Le jeudi soir était rapidement arrivé. Ayant apporté les cours de la journée à Remus qui était cantonné à l'infirmerie (par l'intermédiaire de Madame Pomfresh qui avait refusée tout net de le laisser entrer) et ayant bâclé une partie de ses devoirs pour le lendemain, Harry profitait de son temps libre pour se changer les idées… autrement dit en volant un peu dans le parc, juché sur le fameux Nimbus 1700 qu'il utilisait ici. Au grès de ses évolutions aériennes dans l'air frais du crépuscule printanier, il aperçu deux silhouettes familières qui pénétraient dans la serre numéro cinq. 

            En effet, depuis déjà un mois, le professeur Chourave avait chargé les élèves de s'occuper de plants de Digitalis Furiosas, des plantes carnivores hérissées d'épines aux fleurs rouges sang, qui essayait de leurs mordre les doigts et possédaient un appétit féroce. Mais, pour cela, il fallait les nourrir régulièrement. Les binômes ayant été établis au bon vouloir des élèves, Lily et Amy étaient donc allées nourrir les plantes qui leur avaient été désignées un mois plus tôt, en l'absence de leur partenaire, et petit-ami, respectif. Elsa, quand à elle, s'était retrouvé avec Remus, mais devait probablement surveillé les chatons, et Harry, lui, s'était, bien évidemment, retrouvé avec Peter qui, en petit génie de Botanique avait trouvé un moyen de permettre à leur plante de subvenir à ses besoins sans intervention quelconque de leur part. Donc, Harry était on ne peu plus tranquille sur ce point (pour une fois qu'il trouvait une quelconque utilité à Pettigrow). Et puis, les deux jeunes filles avaient proposées de jeter un œil à leur plant, tout de même, et s'occuper de celle d'Elsa et Remus par la même occasion. 

            Les deux filles discutant avec animation, l'adolescent décida de ne pas les interrompre et continua sa petite vadrouille nocturne, exécutant quelques figures ici et là.

            « EH ! HARRY ! »

            L'intéressé, intrigué, ne tarda pas à trouver l'origine de cette soudaine interpellation. Baissant les yeux, il réalisa que ses évolutions aériennes l'avaient mené près du mur d'enceinte du château… et, surtout que trois des Maraudeurs, l'observaient, le nez en l'air, (l'un d'eux (qui n'était autre que Sirius) lui faisant de grands signes de la main), en retrait des autres élèves qui, tout comme eux, revenaient des funérailles de leurs proches.

            Harry sourit et piqua dans leur direction. Visiblement, les trois garçons semblaient avoir retrouvés une partie de leur entrain. Il se réceptionna lestement sur la terre ferme et fut rapidement rejoint par les trois Gryffondor. 

            D'après ce que Harry en avait comprit, dans le monde magique, les funérailles, en plus de l'aspect "traditionnel moldus" avait aussi pour but, grâce à diverses cérémonies réparties sur plusieurs jours, d'apaiser les esprits des personnes qui y assistaient afin de permettre une meilleure, et surtout plus rapide, réalisation du deuil. De sorte que, James et Sirius semblaient nettement plus sereins qu'à leur départ, même s'ils restaient un peu plus sombres que de coutume.

            «- Enfin de retour à Poudlard ! s'enthousiasma Sirius sur un ton qui sonnait, cependant, un peu faux. Content de te revoir, Harry ! Ca s'est bien passé avec Lunard ?

             - Ca a été assez mouvementé mais, dans l'ensemble, ça allait…, et pour vous, ça s'est bien passé… ? »

            Tous trois haussèrent les épaules et Harry constata rapidement que James, silencieux, évitait soigneusement son regard. Harry décida donc de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet et aborda autre chose.

            « Si vous vous dépêchez, vous pourrez encore rattraper Lily et Amy… ! commenta-t-il, évasivement Harry. La dernière fois que je les ai vu, elles allaient s'occuper des Digitalis Furiosas… ! »

            Les Maraudeurs échangèrent un bref regard.

            «- JAMES ! SIRIUS !

             - Ah bah, je crois que ce sont elles qui nous ont retrouvés ! » commenta Sirius en esquissant un sourire désabusé.

            Mais James était déjà partit à la rencontre de sa petite-amie, rapidement imité par son meilleur ami. Harry, près de Peter, sourit alors que Lily sautait au cou de James qui la souleva légèrement et la fit tournoyer autour de lui avant de la serrer contre lui, alors que, étonnement, Sirius et Amy se montraient beaucoup moins "exubérants" dans leurs retrouvailles.

            «- Tu peux pas savoir comment tu m'a manquée, pendant quatre jours, James ! lança Lily, blottie contre son petit-ami.

             - Toi aussi, tu m'as sérieusement manqué, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

             - Alors, comment tu vas ? Ca n'a pas été trop dur ? s'enquit-elle, en s'écartant doucement, pour rencontrer ses yeux un peu plus rougis que de coutume.

             - Ca va mieux, maintenant que tu es là.» avoua-t-il, avant de l'embrasser, l'enlaçant étroitement.

            Elle y répondit aussitôt, passant les bras autour de son cou. Une toux discrète les interrompit.

            «Euh…, désolé d'interrompre les…retrouvailles, mais il faudrait voir à ne pas oublier que vous n'êtes pas tout seuls, là ! » commenta Sirius, amusé, un bras passé autour de la taille d'Amy. 

            Lily esquissa sourire à son petit ami, qui adressa un regard lourd en sous-entendu à Sirius, tout en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

            « On ferait mieux de rentrer, non ? suggéra Sirius. Histoire que Harry nous raconte ce qu'on a manqué. » ajouta-t-il sur un ton assez significatif.

* * * * *

            Un peu plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le retour des trois Maraudeurs. James continuait toujours à éviter de rencontrer le regard de Harry. Celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que, au moins, il y a avait un progrès par rapport à la période qui avait suivit l'annonce de l'attaque de l'annexe du Ministère… En effet, à présent, James concédait à lui adressait à nouveau la parole et avait reprit son calme habituel.

            Ce vendredi soir là, après un après-midi consacré au Quidditch (James, pour compenser la "semaine sabbatique" qu'avait entraîné leur absence, à Sirius et lui, avait réussit à réserver le stade pour l'occasion), Harry était seul dans son dortoir (les autres étant restés dans la Salle Commune), plongé dans la lecture d'un livre sur le Quidditch qu'il avait emprunté à la Bibliothèque et ne releva pas même la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Néanmoins, au bout d'un moment, surpris par le silence de l'arrivant, l'adolescent cessa sa lecture et eut la surprise de découvrir un James plutôt gêné à quelques pas de lui.

            « Euh, Harry, je peux te parler un instant ? »

            L'intéressé, plus surpris que jamais, acquiesça cependant et s'assit sur le bord de son lit après avoir posé le livre sur sa table de chevet.

            « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

            James s'agita nerveusement, visiblement embarrassé.

            «- Euh, je voulais m'excuser pour l'attitude que j'ai eu envers toi ces derniers jours, commença le Maraudeur en se passant machinalement la main sur la nuque. Je… je crois que j'avais peur de ce futur d'où tu viens et… enfin, je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi hargneux avec toi…

             - C'est rien, assura Harry en souriant légèrement. C'est compréhensif. 

             - Enfin, tu sais, j'aimais beaucoup ma mère… et…, euh… je ne sais pas…, ça m'a sûrement déstabilisé plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé et… »

            Il eut un petit rire nerveux et se repassa, une fois, de plus la main sur la nuque.

            « Mais, je crois que… Enfin, je veux dire…, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit à tout ça et… enfin, je suppose que, en tant qu'héritier de Gryffondor, tu dois savoir ce que c'est que la menace de Voldemort, les persécutions qui en découlent, et tout ça… »

            Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

            « Et, donc, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis à ça, au fait que mon père était une des cibles principales de Voldemort notamment parce qu'il était un héritier de Gryffondor…, mais que, d'après ce que j'en sais, il a été tué avec honneur et… Et que ma mère… »

            Il s'interrompit, incapable d'en dire plus. Harry resta silencieux, l'observant dans l'attente qu'il continue, ne voyant pas trop où le Maraudeur voulait en venir. Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit.

            « Enfin, je pensais… tu vois, tu m'as dis que… tu étais orphelin et… du coup, je me demandai si… »

            James s'interrompit à nouveau et grimaça, avant de lever les yeux pour rencontrer et soutenir le regard de Harry.

            « Tu vois, j'aimerai bien savoir comment ça c'est passé le jour où… Voldemort a…enfin, tu sais, tué tes parents… ! »

            Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris par cette requête, alors que James détournait à nouveau le regard.

            «- Enfin, si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais très bien. C'est juste que…

             - Mais, je ne m'en souviens même pas de ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là, objecta Harry. Du moins, pas dans sa globalité… En dehors de bribes ici et là, ça s'arrête là… Alors, me demander de te raconter ça… ?

             - Oh, tu n'aurais pas besoin de me raconter quoi que ce soit ! certifia James en relevant à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Comme je te les dis, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça et…je pense qu'il y aurait un moyen de savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé ce soir là, sans que tu aies besoin de dire quoi que ce soit… »

            Harry fronça les sourcils, sceptique. La perspective que quelqu'un, même James, ait accès à un souvenir, qui plus est celui du soir de l'assassinat de ses parents, ne l'enchantait guère. En fait, il n'aimait pas non plus aborder ce sujet ou même en parler avec qui que ce soit, malgré le fait que ses "cauchemars d'Halloween" lui avaient permis de "reconstituer" ce qui s'était passé, du moins en partit. Mais, d'un autre côté… Il leva les yeux vers James qui le fixait avec intensité, attendant sa réponse. James avait le droit de savoir, s'il y tenait tant…, après tout, ça le concernait…

            « _De toute façon, Dumbledore t'a bien dit qu'il prévoyait de les soumettre à un sort d'amnésie lorsque tu regagneras ton époque_, lui souffla une petite voix. _Tu ne risque donc pas d'influencer le cours du temps si tu le laisse faire…, vu qu'il ne se rappellera, au final, pas de ça._ »

            Harry voulu dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa, soupira, et se décida devant le regard que James continuait à lui adresser.

            «- D'accord ! accepta-t-il.

             - C'est vrai ? s'exclama James, surpris par sa réponse.

             - Oui…, mais…, comment compte-tu faire ça ? s'enquit Harry.

             - Avec une potion ! résuma James en se dirigeant vers son lit. Une potion de Lire-Mémoire… Comme son nom l'indique, ce produit permet de faire ressurgir un souvenir passé ou oublié… ! précisa-t-il en prenant un de ses livres et en le feuilletant distraitement. Ah, voilà. » conclut-il en s'arrêtant brutalement à une page.

            Harry, fronçant les sourcils, s'avança vers le Maraudeur qui, assis sur son lit, parcourait déjà la liste des ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation de la potion. Visiblement, il prenait cette décision très à cœur.

            «- On est sensé l'étudier d'ici la fin de l'année…, mais je ne devrais pas avoir de problème pour rassembler le matériel nécessaire…, en dehors d'un ou deux trucs qu'il faudra aller chercher dans l'armoire personnelle de Krayak !

             - Est-ce que tu comptes vraiment la préparer toi-même ?

             - Bien sûr. Je veux vraiment savoir ce qui va se passer. Et je suis plus doué en Potions que Krayak ne l'admettra jamais… Mais, si tu changes d'avis, je comprendrai, évidemment…

             - Non. Je veux dire…, c'est ton droit, si tu veux vraiment le savoir. Seulement…

             - Bon, dans ce cas…, on a quasiment tout ce qu'il faut parmi nos ingrédients ! commenta James en refermant son livre d'un claquement sec. Tu viens ?

             - Tu vas vraiment la faire…tout de suite ?

             - Ouais. » confirma James avant de quitter le dortoir, suivit de Harry.

* * * * *

            Harry pénétra dans la pièce que lui avait montré, quelques heures auparavant, James. Celui-ci, releva brièvement la tête du livre qu'il parcourrait avec attention, à son arrivée et esquissa un petit sourire lorsque l'adolescent sortit du couvert de la cape d'invisibilité.

            «- Je les ai ! déclara Harry, en sortant des fleurs de lotus, une fiole de liqueur de caféier et un flacon d'essence de Calathéa, ingrédients qu'il avait dû chercher dans la réserve personnelle de Krayak.

             - Super ! répliqua James, satisfait. Tu n'as pas eu trop de problèmes ? 

             - Aucun ! assura Harry en déposant les produits sur la table à laquelle le Maraudeurs travaillait. Krayak était dans le couloir, devant la porte, grande ouverte, de son bureau, et se plaignait de Peeves à Rusard. Ca n'a, donc, été qu'une simple formalité de me glisser dans son bureau, trouvé ce dont j'avais besoin et repartir comme j'étais venu ! »

            James sourit à cette remarque.

            «- Alors, tu as encore besoin de mon aide ? s'enquit Harry.

             - Non merci…, tu en as déjà assez fait comme ça pour aujourd'hui… ! rétorqua James, en versant quelques gouttes d'essence de Calathéa dans le chaudron installé dans la pièce. Il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre les feuilles de lotus et ça sera prêt…, dans une dizaine de minute. Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir en attendant, au lieu de rester debout. »

            Harry se laissa choir sur une chaise qui traînait à proximité et observa James qui, absorbé par la préparation de sa potion, avait commencé à couper les fleurs de lotus.

            « Au fait, en revenant, j'ai croisé Lily dans le couloir de la Bibliothèque. Je crois qu'elle te cherchait. »

            James leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

            « J'irai la trouver quand on en aura finit avec ça. On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser reposer cette potion, au risque qu'elle perde en efficacité. »

* * * * *

            Quelques minutes plus tard, James tendit un gobelet contenant une potion violette à Harry.

            « Ca risque de te faire somnoler. » prévient le Maraudeur.

            Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

            «- Ne vaudrait-il mieux pas que je reprenne ma véritable apparence ?

             - Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire… ! Tes souvenirs sont les mêmes, que tu sois en Calaway ou en Potter ! répliqua James en souriant. Et puis, je ne sais pas quel effet pourrait avoir le mélange de la potion d'Aparencia à celle de Lire-mémoire. Il vaut donc mieux ne pas prendre de risques inutiles. »

            Harry approuva à nouveau, avant de boire le contenu du gobelet d'un trait, esquissant une légère grimace, sous le regard attentif de James. Celui-ci esquissa un léger sourire, un autre verre à la main, la fiole de liqueur de caféier dans l'autre.

            «- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna Harry.

             - Oh rien ! Seulement j'ai encore du mal à me dire que j'ai le même âge que mon fils…, ou plutôt de mon futur fils, et que je vais aller me balader dans un de ses souvenirs.

             - Et tu crois que ça ne m'a pas paru étrange de côtoyer durant près d'un an mes futurs parents qui ont le même âge que moi ? » rétorqua Harry, en riant légèrement.

            Un long moment s'écoula, tous deux trompant leur nervosité en discutant de tout et de rien…, jusqu'à ce que Harry ressente les premiers effets de la potion.

            « Bon…, alors, c'est partit ! soupira James, s'en rendant compte, avant d'ajouter deux gouttes du contenu de la fiole dans son verre qu'il vida d'un coup. Mouais, c'est vrai que le goût de cette potion est loin d'être fameux ! marmonna-t-il. Tu es toujours prêt à le faire ? »

            Harry acquiesça légèrement, tout en luttant contre la somnolence qui le gagnait. James eut un petit sourire, inspira profondément et s'approcha de l'adolescent.

            « On ne peut plus reculer, de toute façon ! murmura-t-il. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry, ça n'altèrera pas tes souvenirs ! assura-t-il avant de poser sa main sur le front de ce dernier tout en fermant les yeux, se concentrant intensément sur la data que lui avait donné Harry. Le 31 octobre 1981. »

* * * * *

(_Nda : A partir de là et pour toute la durée du souvenir, et pour faciliter les choses, le James étudiant sera qualifié par "l'adolescent", sinon, il s'agira du James adulte_)

//          Lorsque l'adolescent rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait au beau milieu d'un chemin, heureusement désert, soigneusement entretenu qui serpentait entre des rangées d'arbres. D'après ce qu'il avait lu sur la potion de Lire-mémoire, il pouvait tout voir sans être vu mais il ne pouvait, en aucun cas, interférer dans ce qu'il verrait. Ses actions restaient indépendantes de ce qui se passerait dans ce souvenir. Il était parfaitement conscient que ce ne serait pas évident d'assister à la mort de sa version adulte mais… il devait absolument savoir ce qui se passerait ce soir-là, et se faire une idée de la vie que serait la sienne, après Poudlard…

            Il se tenait devant un vaste Manoir qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître…

            « Godric's Hollow… ! »

            Bien sûr, c'était logique : ses parents ayant été tués par Voldemort, tout lui revenait…, y comprit la demeure familiale.

            Hésitant sur la marche à suivre, il resta là, à observer l'entrée de la propriété, tout en s'efforçant de se rappeler tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre sur la potion qu'il avait employé. En fait, maintenant qu'il était dans le souvenir de Harry, il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait…, ou presque. Il s'avança finalement vers la bâtisse qui se dressait devant lui, mais un aboiement familier le tira de ses réflexions, alors qu'il pénétrait dans le jardin du Manoir Potter.

            « Patmol est là. » murmura-t-il en souriant. 

            Et, effectivement, il ne tarda pas à apercevoir un gros chien noir vautré dans la pelouse près du perron, apparemment seul. L'adolescent haussa un sourcil, jetant un regard autour de lui et ne pût réprimer un sourire en constatant que les alentours n'avaient pas vraiment changés (au point qu'il se demandait même s'il se trouvait réellement dans le futur), en dehors de quelques modifications qui correspondait parfaitement à ce que pourrait donner une intervention de Lily.

            Il revint à la réalité, alors que le chien laissait échapper une plainte douloureuse, en se levant brutalement, rapidement suivit d'un cri enfantin. L'adolescent se tourna aussitôt dans cette direction où, le départ précipité du "chien" avait provoqué la colère du nourrisson qui, jusqu'à présent, devait se trouver derrière Patmol. Le jeune homme sourit un peu plus largement, en découvrant la version "modèle réduite" de Harry. Mais la protestation du petit garçon n'avait pas passé inaperçu. 

            « Patmol, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, cette fois ? » intervint une voix à la fois grave et amusée.

            L'adolescent tressaillit et reporta aussitôt son attention vers la bâtisse, pour découvrir sa version plus âgée qui se tenait sur le perron et s'avançait à présent vers le garçonnet qui babilla gaiement en apercevant son père. Celui-ci sourit, s'arrêta et s'accroupit à quelques pas du bambin.

            « Allez, Harry, viens voir papa. » lança-t-il en tendant les bras vers l'enfant.

            L'adolescent, qui ne ratait pas une miette du spectacle, observa, amusé, le nourrisson qui, après un moment d'hésitation, se mit lentement debout et s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers son père qui le prit dans ses bras et souleva du sol le petit garçon qui semblait tout fier de son exploit.

            « Alors, p'tit champion, qu'est-ce que Patmol t'a fait comme misère cette fois ? » lança l'adulte en souriant à son fils.

            Le chien jappa d'indignation, faisant ainsi sourire l'adolescent et rire le James adulte.

            «- C'est une impression où tu es plus susceptible que je le pensais, Sirius ? se moqua ce dernier, alors que son ami reprenait sa forme humaine sous le regard intéressé de Harry.

             - Non ! riposta l'Animagus. Seulement, j'ai quand même le droit de protester quand ton très cher fils me tire les oreilles, j'espère ?

             - Oh, la pauvre petite nature ! ironisa James, son fils, agrippé à la robe de sorcier de son père, dans les bras.

             - Et puis, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que cela arrivait. » intervint alors une nouvelle voix toute aussi familière à l'adolescent et qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

            Harry gazouilla de plus belle, saluant ainsi l'arrivée inopinée de sa mère.

            «- Lily ! protesta Sirius, une main sur le cœur. Je vais finir par croire que tu veux me faire mourir de peur ! plaisanta-t-il. On dirait que c'est devenue une manie chez toi de nous faire sursauter.

             - Pour une fois que j'ai l'occasion d'être imprévisible ! rétorqua la jeune femme, en souriant, en rejoignant son mari qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules tout en tenant toujours contre lui le garçonnet qui babillait joyeusement. Mais pour en revenir à ce que je disais, ce n'est sûrement pas la première fois…, et chaque fois tu t'en plains mais ça ne t'empêche pas de recommencer à te laisser malmener par ton filleul.

             - Ecoute la voix de la raison, Sirius ! lança, moqueur, James. Et tu… Eh là, Harry ! s'exclama-t-il alors que l'enfant tendait brutalement les bras vers les lunettes de son père. Combien de fois devrais-je te dire qu'il ne faut pas toucher aux lunettes de papa ? ajouta-t-il, amusant d'autant plus Lily et Sirius que Harry prit une petite mine boudeuse.

             - Allez, viens là, mon poussin, au lieu d'embêter ton père. » intervint Lily en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

            Le nourrisson retrouva aussitôt son sourire, visiblement ravi, et vint se blottir avec bonheur dans les bras de sa mère.

            «- Oh, James…, mon vieux, tu as de la concurrence… ! plaisanta Sirius.

             - Que veux-tu, personne ne résiste aux charmes de Lily. » soupira l'intéressé sur un ton faussement tragique.

            La jeune femme se contenta de sourire, avant d'embrasser brièvement son mari.

            «- Tu es bien placé pour le savoir ! observa-t-elle.

             - Plus que quiconque. » rétorqua-t-il en souriant et en passant les bras autour de la taille de son épouse.

            L'adolescent qui assistait à cette scène, invisible aux yeux des trois adultes, esquissa un sourire. Au moins tout cela avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il avait la certitude que, durant les deux dernières années de sa vie, il aurait une vie heureuse, entre la femme de sa vie, son fils et ses amis…, et cela malgré l'imminence de la menace de Voldemort.

            «- Alors, Sirius…, tu restes manger avec nous ce midi ? demanda Lily, au bout d'un moment, alors adossée à son mari qui avait passé les bras autour de sa taille, le menton négligemment posé contre les cheveux auburn de son épouse.

             - Et bien…

             - Allons, Sirius, ne te fais pas prier, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie ! lança, moqueur, James. Et puis, tu sais pertinemment que tu es toujours le bienvenu chez nous.

             - Hum…, bon, d'accord, si tu insistes ! ironisa Sirius. Et puis, c'est toujours un plaisir de profiter de la cuisine de ta chère et tendre épouse, James. Parfaite sur tous les points de vue.

             - N'en fait pas trop, Sirius ! riposta la jeune femme qui portait toujours Harry dans les bras, celui-ci jouant à présent avec la chaînette dorée qu'elle portait autour du cou. Bon, et si vous continuiez plutôt cette passionnante conversation à l'intérieur, plutôt que de rester dans le jardin ? suggéra-t-elle, en s'écartant de son mari pour jeter un regard aux deux hommes. D'autant plus que j'en connais un qui ne va pas tarder à réclamer son repas ! ajouta-t-elle en sous-entendant son fils.

            Celui-ci, se désintéressant du collier de sa mère, leva aussitôt les yeux vers elle.

            «- 'epas ? répéta-t-il, visiblement enchanté.

             - Tu as encore dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas, Lily ! se moqua James. Tu n'as, désormais, plus d'autre choix que de lui donner ce qu'il veut.

             - Peut-être, mais dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour faire ce genre de commentaires alors qu'il y a des mots que tu répètes un peu trop souvent à mon goût devant lui et que je préfèrerais que tu… ?

             - Ah, comme le Quidditch ! plaisanta Sirius, en esquissant un large sourire machiavélique.

             - SIRIUS ! s'écria, inutilement, Lily.

             - 'ditch, gazouilla aussitôt Harry en s'agitant dans les bras de sa mère qui leva les yeux au ciel.

             - Non, mon chéri, tu es trop jeune pour ça, rétorqua-t-elle calmement tout en adressant un regard noir à Sirius.

             - Hum, Cornedrue, je crois qu'elle t'en veut encore de l'avoir prit avec toi sur ton balai ! observa, sur le ton de la confidence, le "fautif", en se penchant vers son ami.

             - Je le crois aussi. » soupira l'intéressé.

* * * * *

            L'après-midi s'était écoulé on ne peut plus tranquillement, voir de façon presque ennuyante alors que les trois adultes, profitant de la sieste du nourrisson, discutaient de "choses sérieuses" qui ne concernaient pas encore l'adolescent, qui continuait à observer ce qui se passait. Il en profita, cependant, pour en apprendre un peu plus sur ce fameux Sortilège de Fidélitas dont lui avait vaguement parlé Harry en 1978…, bien qu'il ignorait toujours l'identité du Gardien du Secret choisi. Mais une meilleure ambiance était revenue chez les Potter lorsque le bambin, se réveilla un peu avant seize heures. L'adolescent était impressionné par la façon dont la simple présence du petit garçon suffisait à changer, radicalement, l'humeur des trois sorciers présents.

            En fait, plusieurs choses avaient surpris le "visiteur clandestin". La première tenant du fait que, visiblement, l'influence de Lily avait poussée sa version adulte à s'intéresser aux pratiques Moldues (ce qu'il n'aurait jamais crû possible jusque là), à en croire les divers appareils moldus qui meublaient les lieux. L'autre résidait dans le fait que si, visiblement, le Gardien du Secret avait déjà été désigné et soumis au Sortilège de Fidélitas, comment se pouvait-il que Sirius soit là ? Mais l'adolescent avait rapidement obtenue une réponse à cette question… James ayant une confiance aveugle envers Patmol qui avait toujours fait preuve d'une loyauté sans pareille, ce dernier étant, qui plus est, le parrain du garçonnet (qui vadrouillait dans le salon, sous la surveillance de ses parents, à la poursuite d'un chat qui n'était autre que Neige) avait probablement été la seule autre personne à être au courant du lieu où se trouvaient les Potter, probablement à la propre initiative de ceux-ci.

            Finalement, vers 20 heures, Sirius partit, rappelant au couple de rester prudent, au cas où, laissant ainsi les Potter entre eux. L'adolescent songea alors que les fameux évènements qui avaient brisés la vie de Harry ne devraient plus tarder. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures, et de patience…, ce qui n'avait jamais été la qualité première de l'adolescent.

            Celui-ci, assit dans un coin du salon, sourit en observant la petite scène familiale qui s'offrait à lui : le garçonnet suçait son pouce, installé entre ses deux parents sur le canapé, devant la télévision…

            Tout paraissait si calme, tellement tranquille…, et l'adolescent commençait à avoir du mal à imaginer que tout cela allait bientôt se terminer… Et pas de la meilleure façon qui soit.

            Au bout d'un moment, le nourrisson bailla et vint se blottir contre sa mère qui sourit tendrement à l'enfant tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

            « Fatigué, mon poussin ? » murmura-t-elle.

            Le petit garçon babilla indistinctement en se serrant un peu plus contre sa mère.

            «- Je crois que tu as ta réponse ! commenta, amusé, son mari, un bras passé autour des épaules de son épouse.

             - Oui, confirma-t-elle en embrassant brièvement son mari avant de se lever, prenant son fils dans les bras. Allez, Harry, il est l'heure de dormir, mon cœur, annonça-t-elle. Dis bonne nuit à papa, Harry.

             - 'uit papa ! gazouilla aussitôt le bambin, arrachant ainsi un sourire à son père et à l'adolescent qui observait la scène.

             - Bonne nuit, mon bonhomme. » répondit son père en l'embrassant sur le front.

            Un grand sourire apparut alors sur les lèvres du garçonnet qui tendit brutalement la main.

            «- Ah non, Harry ! s'exclama son père, en souriant, et reculant aussitôt. Tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas toucher aux lunettes de papa.

             - 'ette ! protesta le nourrisson.

             - Tu auras peut-être plus de chance la prochaine fois, Harry ! commenta Lily, amusée, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Allez, mon trésor, je te change et après, au lit avec une petite histoire. » déclara-t-elle en quittant le salon.

            L'adolescent hésita sur ce qu'il devait faire puis sourit en observant l'air rêveur qu'affichait sa version adulte qui finit par soupirer, revenant à la réalité du moment, avant de changer de chaîne. L'adolescent sourit à nouveau, ayant encore du mal à croire que lui, un sorcier de pure souche, élevé dans les traditions on ne peut plus sorcières, puisse se retrouver là, à zapper tout naturellement devant une télévision… Très certainement sous l'influence "Evanesque".

            Au bout d'un moment, l'adolescent se risqua à quitter son poste d'observation, lassé par le calme qui régnait dans la maison et décidé à bouger un peu. Il se glissa discrètement à l'étage et ne tarda pas à repérer la chambre du nourrisson. Visiblement, le couple n'avait pas lésiné sur le bien-être de l'enfant, à voir sa chambre… Celui-ci, dans les bras de sa mère, écoutait avec intérêt l'histoire qu'elle lui racontait.

            « Mais quoi qu'il arriverai, il savait qu'il ne serait jamais seul, qu'ils seraient toujours là pour lui…, même si la vie n'était pas toujours facile pour lui. »

            Le "visiteur clandestin" réalisa alors que ce que la jeune femme disait pouvait s'adapter, parfaitement, au cas de Harry. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence. Ou bien elle savait, de quelque manière que ce soit, ce qui se passerai…

            « Je t'aime, mon poussin. Je t'aimerai toujours. » souffla la jeune femme en déposant un baiser sur le front de son fils qui s'était finalement assoupi, avant de le déposer dans son lit et le border minutieusement.

            Le bébé geignit dans son sommeil alors qu'elle l'observait avec tendresse.

            « Dors, mon cœur, maman est là. » souffla-t-elle aussitôt, en passant une fois de plus la main dans les cheveux de son fils.

            Un quart d'heure plus tard, s'étant assurée que le petit garçon s'était enfin endormi, elle se décida à s'écarter du lit de son fils. L'adolescent se hâta de redescendre… pour voir sa version adulte quitter la fenêtre près de laquelle il se trouvait visiblement jusque là. Aucune expression n'apparaissait sur le visage de l'adulte. Bien sûr, il savait ce qui allait se passer…

            Ce détail troubla l'adolescent. D'après Harry, Dumbledore devait les soumettre à un sort d'amnésie lorsque Harry repartirait à son époque. Mais si les adultes que Lily et lui deviendraient étaient au courant de ce qui allait se passer…, alors, ils avaient dû trouver un moyen d'échapper au sort de Dumbledore. 

Il fut, néanmoins, ramené à la réalité lorsque la jeune femme réapparue dans le salon.

            « Il dort. » murmura-t-elle, alors que son mari l'entourait de ses bras.

            Celui-ci sourit et l'enlaça étroitement.

            « Nous serons toujours ensemble, quoiqu'il arrive, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

            L'adulte sourit un peu plus sombrement, mais l'embrassa sur le front.

            « Nous veillerons toujours sur Harry…, peu importe ce qu'il adviendra de nous. » répondit-il finalement.

            La jeune femme acquiesça avec gravité et embrassa son mari.

* * * * *

            Des pleurs enfantins firent sursauter l'adolescent qui somnolait dans un coin de la pièce. Tout était, décidément, beaucoup trop calme pour lui…

            Le couple, jusque là enlacé sur le canapé, discutant de choses et d'autres, se sépara et la jeune femme se hâta à l'étage, suivit par l'adolescent qui était plus qu'enchanté d'avoir enfin une occasion de se dégourdir les jambes et la trouva occuper à calmer le bambin.

            « Chut, mon chéri. Chut, mon cœur, c'est fini ! souffla-t-elle. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, mon poussin. Chut… C'est fini. Tout va bien… Maman est là… Chut. »

            Lentement, le nourrisson se détendit dans les bras de sa mère, les yeux fixés sur elle, sensible à ses paroles réconfortantes, à la douceur de sa voix.

            Progressivement, ses sanglots s'espacèrent et il finit par cesser totalement de pleurer, encore secoué de hoquets silencieux, tout en restant cramponné à la robe de sa mère.

            « Oui, mon poussin… ! C'est fini… ! Tout va bien… ! » répéta-t-elle, en lui souriant avec tendresse, le berçant sans discontinuer.

            Au bout d'un moment, elle commença à chantonner, un sourire apparaissant alors sur le visage de son fils, toujours agrippé à elle :

"_Petit garçon qui fait battre mon cœur…_

_Toi qui est né de l'union d'un grand amour…_

_Tu symbolises pour moi le bonheur…_

_Bonheur que tu m'apportes chaque jour._

_"Rien n'est plus magique que le sourire d'un enfant"._

_Avec toi, aujourd'hui,_

_Je découvre dans ses mots d'antan,_

_Que l'on ne m'avait pas menti._

_Petit bébé né de deux mondes différents,_

_Tu as en toi un grand pouvoir :_

_Celui de l'amour de tes parents,_

_Qui te protégera éternellement,_

_Et, en toi, fera vivre l'espoir._

_Petit sorcier si innocent,_

_Gardes en toi cet espoir, quoi qu'il arrive,_

_Car même si ton père et moi devions un jour partirent sur l'autre rive,_

_Avec toi, nos esprits resteront éternellement._"

            L'enfant gazouilla dans les bras de sa mère, à présent totalement calmer…, sous le regard de l'adolescent qui observait la scène depuis le couloir. Celui-ci se retourna cependant en entendant un bruit discret derrière lui, pour apercevoir sa version adulte qui resta sur le seuil de la chambre de son fils. La jeune femme, ayant aperçue son mari, s'avança vers lui, le garçonnet blottit contre elle.

            C'est alors que tout bascula… Une porte s'ouvrit avec fracas en bas, faisant sursauter les deux adultes, l'adolescent et le nourrisson qui s'agrippa à sa mère. Cette dernière pâlit brutalement.

            «- James… ! commença-t-elle, en rencontrant le regard de son mari, une seconde avant que celui-ci ne se tourne vers l'escalier.

             - Reste là ! souffla-t-il, en posant la main sur son bras. Ne bouge surtout pas d'ici et…

             - Et quoi, James ? répliqua la jeune femme, soucieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire si c'est vraiment lui ? Tu ne pourras pas lui tenir tête seul.

             - Reste avec Harry. On ne peut rien contre lui, mais on peut au moins le retarder. »

            L'adolescent s'était reculé, suivant avec intérêt la discussion entre les deux adultes, partagé entre son envie d'en savoir plus et celle de partir au plus vite de ce souvenir., alors que sa version adulte s'approchait de l'escalier, disparaissant momentanément de sa vue…, avant de revenir en catastrophe.

            « Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours, je vais le retenir… » hurla-t-il, en se ruant vers la chambre de son fils.

L'adolescent, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, ne parvint, cependant, pas réprimer un frisson d'horreur en apercevant la sombre silhouette qui apparue alors à l'autre extrémité du couloir. Arrivée qui n'échappa pas non plus à la jeune femme qui écarquilla les yeux, horrifiées.

            « James… ! Il… »

            Mais le sorcier s'était déjà déplacé, s'interposant devant la porte de la chambre.

            « Lily, pense d'abord à Harry ! » s'écria-t-il, en la repoussant dans la pièce.

            La jeune femme hésita, et voulu protester mais les premiers sanglots de son fils la ramenèrent à la réalité, pour découvrir l'expression effrayée du bambin qui fixait la silhouette de mort qui s'approchait, baguette à la main, un petit sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Elle se détourna aussitôt et referma vivement la porte derrière elle, qu'elle scella d'un sort.

            L'adolescent reporta alors son attention sur sa version adulte qui se dressait à présent, seule, face à Voldemort lui-même.

            « Expelliarmus. » lança, nonchalamment, le mage noir.

            L'adolescent vit avec effarement, sa version adulte se retenir au chambranle de la porte, dans une tentative désespérée de contrer l'effet du sort de Désarmement, mais se retrouva, tout de même projeté au sol tandis que sa baguette arrivait aux pieds de Voldemort qui esquissa un sourire triomphant et ne prit même pas la peine de ramasser l'objet.

            «- Comme on se retrouve, Potter ? ironisa le mage noir, alors que son adversaire, se relevant vivement et animé par une farouche détermination, revenait s'interposer devant la porte menant à la chambre de son fils. Je dois admettre que j'ai eu quelques difficultés à vous retrouver mais… Comme tu peux le voir par toi-même, personne n'échappe éternellement à Voldemort ! jubila-t-il, sa baguette distraitement pointée. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on choisit mal son Gardien du Secret et quand on s'obstine à me tenir tête…

             - Je préfère mourir que de me joindre à vous, je vous l'ai déjà dit ! rétorqua, sèchement, James.

             - Oh, mais c'est ce qui va t'arriver, Potter ! ricana Voldemort. Ceux qui s'opposent à moi, doivent disparaître. C'est aussi simple que ça. Et si tu espères me retenir pour permettre à la Sang-de-Bourbe de s'enfuir, c'est que tu es bien plus présomptueux que je l'imaginais, ajouta-t-il, moqueur. Tu ne peux pas me résister, Potter, encore moins me battre, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi…

             - Si vous voulez me tuer…, alors tuez moi ! riposta, durement, James. Mais laissez Lily et Harry hors de ça. »

            Voldemort éclata de rire, faisant frémir l'adolescent qui se recula un peu plus, sans quitter des yeux la baguette qui traînait aux pieds du mage noir.

            «- Assez plaisanté, Potter ! reprit, finalement, le sorcier. Tu connais aussi bien que moi le potentiel magique de ton fils. Et tu t'imagines vraiment que je vais épargner un ennemi éventuel de cette valeur ? En fait, pour tout te dire, ce gosse m'intéresse bien plus que toi… Toi, tu n'es, tout au plus, qu'un simple…échauffement en comparaison. Mais, si ça peut te rassurer, Potter, il n'y aura que deux meurtres ce soir… !

             - Je ne vous laisserai pas vous approcher de Harry ! cingla James.

             - Tu crois ça ? »

            L'adolescent fixait toujours la baguette qui traînait sur le sol. Si seulement il pouvait trouver un moyen d'intervenir… Une idée lui vint à l'esprit, le faisant sourire. Il ne pouvait pas interférer dans l'action même de ce qui se passait…, mais il pouvait influencer les évènements… Et cela, discrètement, étant donné que personne ne pouvait le voir.

            Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque…

            « Endoloris. »

            L'adolescent grimaça alors que sa version adulte, prise par surprise, était projetée sans ménagement au sol, sous le coup du Sortilège. L'adolescent, s'efforçant d'ignorer la souffrance évidente de sa version adulte et de ne pas penser au fait que ça serait lui qui, dans quelques années, subiraient l'attaque du mage noir, se décida à intervenir, profitant que Voldemort était concentré sur son adversaire qui s'efforçait, tant bien que mal de se relever.

            L'adolescent se déplaça, de façon à se trouver, légèrement derrière sa version adulte qui continuait à provoquer verbalement le mage noir. L'adolescent s'accroupit, les yeux fixés sur la baguette, tout en cherchant la sienne dans sa poche…avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait laissé sur la table de la "salle des expériences" lorsqu'il préparait la potion de Lire-Mémoire. 

            « Et mince. » songea-t-il, frustré par la situation.

            Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide pour ne pas penser à prendre sa baguette, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il se trouverait dans un contexte qui en nécessiterai l'utilisation ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il allait devoir s'en passer. Il inspira profondément pour essayer de se calmer, alors que, à quelques pas de lui, Voldemort lançait un nouveau sort que sa version adulte contra habillement.

            L'adolescent devait se concentrer. Déjà qu'en temps normal, la magie sans baguette n'était pas son fort…, dans de telles conditions, parvenir à faire ce qu'il voulait tiendrait du miracle… En effet, la concentration n'était pas vraiment sa vertu première, sauf durant les matchs de Quidditch…

            « Imagine que tu es en plein match, songea-t-il. Pense que cette baguette est le Souaffle. Visualise mentalement le sortilège de "Déplace-tout". »

            A son plus grand soulagement, il vit l'objet bouger aux pieds du mage noir qui était trop occupé pour s'en rendre compte. L'adolescent s'efforça cependant à ne pas crier victoire trop tôt. Non seulement, il devait réussir à canaliser le sort, mais, surtout à l'employer prudemment, par crainte qu'un déplacement trop brutal n'attire l'attention du mage noir. Progressivement, l'adolescent, concentré sur la baguette, parvint lentement, petit à petit, à éloigner l'objet de Voldemort.

            Mais si ce déplacement sembla échapper au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce ne fut pas le cas pour son adversaire qui haussa les sourcils et relâcha, momentanément sa concentration sur le charme du Bouclier qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir, de sorte qu'il fut heurté de plein fouet par le sort lancé par son adversaire, le projetant durement contre le mur le plus proche. Visiblement sonné, l'espace d'un instant, par le choc, James se retrouva bien vite menacé par une baguette pointée sur sa gorge, alors que Voldemort lui faisait face, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

            L'adolescent, stupéfait par ce qui venait de se passer, avait perdu sa concentration, surtout que, au même instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

            « James ! »

            L'intéressé tressaillit à peine, alors que l'adolescent, depuis son poste d'observation, sursautait, pris au dépourvu.

            «- Oh, qui voilà ? ironisa le mage noir tout en appuyant un peu plus l'extrémité de sa baguette contre la gorge de son adversaire, en apercevant la jeune femme, inquiète, qui, sa propre baguette à la main, se tenait sur le seuil de la porte.

             - Lily…, non ! Tu… »

            Il s'interrompit lorsque Voldemort accentua un peu plus la pression de sa baguette.

            «- Il me suffirait d'un sort, Potter…, siffla Voldemort.

             - Laissez-le, je vous en supplie ! intervint la jeune femme dont le regard ne cessait de passer de son mari au mage noir.

             - Lils…, ça va aller ! lâcha, tant bien que mal, l'adulte en lui jetant un bref regard. Ca…Oh non. » souffla-t-il, ses yeux s'écarquillant de crainte.

            En effet, Harry, profitant de l'inattention de sa mère, s'était glissé hors de sa chambre, par l'entrebâillement de la porte, et se trouvait, à présent, dans le couloir, à l'effroi de la jeune femme qui prit conscience au même instant, de la situation.

            « Harry… » souffla-t-elle, paralysée par la surprise.

            Mais le mage noir, avait également aperçu l'enfant (celui-ci, ayant découvert la baguette qui traînait au milieu du couloir, s'amusait, désormais, avec en toute insouciance du danger, sous le regard effaré de ses parents) et esquissa un sourire satisfait.

            « Oh, mais voilà la petite terreur. » gloussa-t-il.

            Le bambin sursauta, surpris, la baguette qu'il avait entre les mains se retrouvant ainsi pointée sur Voldemort qui se retrouva alors bariolé de la tête au pieds, offrant un curieux dégradé de vert agrémenté de rayures roses fluo.

            Mais cette brève diversion suffit à James qui rejeta vivement la tête en arrière pour se soustraire à la menace de la baguette, tout en "tâclant", au passage les jambes du mage noir qui, prit au dépourvu, perdit l'équilibre et s'étala dans le couloir. Dans le même temps, James s'était déjà relevé et avait récupéré sa baguette, tandis que Lily, semblant se remettre de son choc premier, s'était précipitée sur son fils qu'elle serrait à présent contre elle.

            «- Lily, va-t'en, lui intima son mari. Vite !

             - Non, James ! Pas sans toi. Je reste avec toi…

 - Lily, fais-le, pour moi. Pour Harry… Va-t-en avec lui ! C'est l'occasion ou jamais ! Tout se passera bien, je te le promet. Mais fais vite ! Va-t-en… »

            Mais Voldemort s'était déjà relevé, plus furieux que jamais et toujours aussi coloré.

            « Aucun de vous ne va aller nulle part ! Et tu vas regretter très cher ce que tu viens de faire, Potter ! » persifla le mage noir.

            James se retourna aussitôt vers le sorcier, s'interposant ainsi entre son ennemi et sa femme et son fils.

            «- Très chouette la peinture, se moqua-t-il en esquissant un bref sourire. Quoique le vert à rayures roses ne soit pas vraiment à la mode ces…

 - Je vais te passer l'envie de faire le malin, Potter… Avada Kedavra ! » lâcha le mage noir montrant ainsi sa volonté d'en finir au plus vite.

            Une effroyable lueur verte éclaira la pièce, l'espace d'une seconde. Sous le regard effaré de l'adolescent, James repoussa brutalement son épouse vers la chambre de son fils, avant d'être touché de plein fouet par le sort.

            « JAMES ! NON ! » hurla la jeune femme, désespérée, en le voyant tomber au sol…mort, sous le rire glacial de Voldemort.

            Incapable de bouger, la vue obscurcie par des larmes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contenir, elle revint à la réalité et détacha son regard du corps inanimé de son mari en prenant conscience des pleurs horrifiés de son fils. Elle devait rester forte…, pour son fils…, par amour pour James… Serrant un peu plus l'enfant contre elle, elle leva les yeux vers Voldemort qui affichait un sourire satisfait.

            « Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre ! » lâcha-t-elle, froidement.

            Le mage noir se tourna vers elle, une lueur mauvaise animant ses yeux écarlates.

            « Vraiment ? » ironisa-t-il, pas plus affecté que ça, en s'avançant dans sa direction, sous le regard choqué de l'adolescent.

            La jeune femme fit alors la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, claquant la porte de la chambre de son fils derrière elle, la verrouillant d'un sort. Voldemort esquissa un sourire sarcastique qui fit frémir l'adolescent qui, toujours dans le couloir, fixait avec effarement le mage noir.

            « Pathétique. » siffla le mage noir, avant de pointer sa baguette vers la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée lorsqu'il eut murmuré, négligemment, un sort.

            Voldemort pénétra dans la chambre, suivit de l'adolescent anxieux mais déterminé à en savoir le plus possible. Il voulait savoir… 

Lily était au beau milieu de la chambre, serrant son fils contre elle. La sombre silhouette se dressait, à présent, devant elle, la baguette destructrice à la main. Il venait de lui enlever son mari et maintenant, il allait lui arracher son fils. Mais ça, elle ne le laisserait jamais faire. 

            «- Donne-moi l'enfant… ! intima-t-il, froidement.

 - Jamais ! » riposta-t-elle, en déposant son fils par terre

            Le mage noir eut un sourire mauvais, alors qu'elle s'interposait entre le petit garçon et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

            «- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter, alors donne-moi l'enfant ! rétorqua-t-il, la baguette levée. Pousse-toi…

- Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui ! répliqua-t-elle, d'une voix implorante.

             - Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote... Allez, pousse-toi...

             - Non, pas Harry, Je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place... »

            Voldemort hésita un instant, visiblement surpris par la détermination farouche dont faisait preuve la jeune femme pour protéger son fils. Une lueur de mauvaise augure passa, finalement dans ses yeux écarlates, sa décision prise…, alors que, pendant ce temps, la jeune femme s'était détournée et s'était accroupie devant son fils.

            « Je t'aime Harry, n'oublie jamais ça, souffla-t-elle en déposant un rapide baiser sur son front et en le serrant brièvement contre elle. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je t'aimerai toujours. Ton père et moi, nous serons toujours là pour toi, n'oublie jamais ça… »

            Elle reporta son attention vers le mage noir lorsque celui-ci reprit la parole.

            « Tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Puisque c'est ce que tu veux, je te tuerai d'abord, avant d'éliminer ton fils… Avada Kedavra ! »

L'intense lueur verte éclaira la pièce, sous le regard effaré de l'adolescent et toucha de plein fouet la jeune femme dont le corps heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd, sous le regard innocent du nourrisson.

            Le garçonnet se retrouva alors face à face avec celui qui, en quelques instants, avait tué ses parents, sans le moindre scrupule, devant ses yeux. L'enfant regarda, sans comprendre, le visage blafard de celui qui lui faisait face.

            « Plus que toi et plus rien ne pourra m'empêcher de dominer tout le monde ! D'afficher ma suprématie sur la population sorcière et Moldue ! Je vais enfin exterminer le dernier héritier de Gryffondor ! triompha le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avada Kedavra ! »

            L'intense lueur verte éclaira alors, pour la troisième fois, la pièce. Le fatal sortilège toucha l'enfant et ricocha, venant heurter de plein fouet son expéditeur.

            Tout se troubla soudain... Un bruit terrifiant résonna dans la pièce, alors que, sous l'effet de la violence du sortilège, les murs de la maison s'effritaient, se fissuraient...

            L'adolescent ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus.

            « Finite incantatem.» \\

* * * * *

            Lorsque James ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il était revenu dans la "salle des expériences", ébranlé, mais en un seul morceau. Il revint à la réalité alors que, au même instant, Harry sortait, en sursaut de sa léthargie.

            « Bien sûr…, lui aussi a revécu ce souvenir… » songea James, éprouvant, du même coup, un sentiment de culpabilité, en notant les yeux légèrement écarquillés de son "camarade" dont la respiration restait précipitée. 

            Visiblement, Harry accusait le coup et James se surpris à ce demander de quoi il devait avoir l'air lui… Jetant machinalement un regard à ses mains, il réalisa alors qu'elles tremblaient… En fait, il tremblait de la tête aux pieds… Il se laissa choir sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps.

            « Ca va ? »

            James sursauta et se tourna vers Harry qui l'observait, le teint un peu plus pâle que de coutume, avec inquiétude. James voulut répondre que tout allait bien, mais il ne parvint pas à prononcer le moindre mot, si bien qu'il se contenta d'un bref signe de tête positif. Harry haussa les sourcils, se leva et s'approcha de lui. Après un moment d'hésitation, l'adolescent posa la main sur son bras droit et rencontra son regard. Ce simple contact s'accompagnant, comme à chaque fois, de l'étrange sensation qu'ils s'étaient habitués à éprouver dans ces cas là, de sorte que James n'y prêta pas grande importance.

            « Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir, souffla Harry. Je n'aimerai pas assister à ma propre mort… Mais, tu sais, si je n'ai pas une idée très précise de la façon dont tout cela est arrivé…, je…je peux t'assurer que…mon père est mort avec honneur…droit et fier face à Voldemort et… »

            James soutint le regard de Harry et y fut surpris par la petite lueur qui y brillait et qu'il était bien capable de définir avec précision. 

            « Mes parents ont été assassinés, mais ils ont, jusqu'au bout, fait preuve d'un immense courage face à un des plus puissants mages noirs qui soient… Alors, si ça peut te remonter le moral…, même si, pour moi ce n'est pas toujours évident d'être à la hauteur de la bravoure dont ils ont fait preuve, je sui fier d'avoir eut de tels parents et… »

            Harry se tut, secoua la tête et soupira.

            «- Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir moi-même où je veux en venir, commenta-t-il en esquissant une petite moue embarrassée qui fit sourire James.

             - Je pense que je comprends ce que tu voulais dire, Harry ! assura-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus neutre possible. Merci…

             - Pourquoi ?

             - Pour tout, Harry. Pour m'avoir laisser voir ce souvenir en t'obligeant à le revivre au passage…, pour être toi…, pour…pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi jusque là… »

            Harry sourit.

            « Ca m'a permis d'apprendre que j'étais sacrément obnubilé par les baguettes quand j'étais petit, commenta-t-il en arrachant ainsi un sourire au Maraudeur. Et que je faisais déjà, à cet âge, tourner Voldemort en bourrique ! »

            Grâce à l'entrain, un peu forcé visiblement, de Harry, James se sentait un peu mieux. Bien sûr, ce qu'il avait vu dans ce souvenir était encore on ne peut plus présent dans son esprit mais le fait que Harry soit là pour noter l'humour de la situation était pour beaucoup dans le calme qu'il recommençait à trouver… Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublé…, la vision de lui, adulte, touché de plein fouet par l'Avada Kedavra et s'effondrer, mort, au sol, était plus qu'angoissante… mais, au moins, il avait la preuve que, malgré tout, il tiendrait tête à Voldemort jusqu'au bout…, comme un digne héritier de Gryffondor…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Et voilà, fini…

Titre du chapitre 32 : Attaque inattendue ^^

Et, au fait, je fait une petite pub : Pour ceux qui ont besoin de se changer les idées et se prendre un bon fou rire, allez lire _Mon nom est Severus_ traduit par **Leena**, elle vaut vraiment le détour. Et on y voit Rogue sous un angle bien différent…


	33. Attaque inattendue

            Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 32… Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu un programme assez chargé ces derniers temps ^^

Ensuite, un **_GROS _ merci, pour leur review, à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer le chapitre précédent, mais merci aussi aux lecteurs "silencieux" ^^, mais aussi à ceux qui prennent le temps de me faire remarquer mes incohérences (je ferai bientôt des MAJ de rectifications ^^, promis), mais les réponses aux reviews seront, toutes à la fin du chapitre. Sinon, mille fois merci encore à ****Tiffany pour son aide.**

            Sinon, comme toujours :

**_Le Disclaimer _**: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR…, le reste est à moi...! D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, à la suite d'une récente et (plutôt) mauvaise expérience, que ceux qui voudrait "m'emprunter" MA fic me demande d'abord MON avis… !

**_Titre_** : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe

**_Auteur_** : Cécilia

**_Chapitre _**: 32 – une nouvelle lettre du "futur", une discussion, une brève sortie dans la forêt et…une attaque

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent_**: A la suite d'un petit incident lors d'une retenue de Potions, Harry, alors en sixième année, revient à lui à Poudlard, mais près de vingt ans plus tôt… à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Sous l'identité de Harry Calaway, le voyageur temporel, coincer à cet époque jusqu'à la réalisation de la potion qui le ramènera chez lui,  va vite entrer dans les bonnes grâces des Maraudeurs et des autres élèves de Gryffondor et entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Passant ses vacances, en compagnie de Remus, Sirius et James, Harry va finir par favoriser la formation du couple qui est sensé devenir ses parents, malgré la mort des parents de Lily et de l'opposition offerte par le père de James. Le couple ne va cesser de devenir plus "soudé" par la suite, notamment grâce à une sortie assez mouvementée dans la forêt interdite, le bal d'Halloween et la fête organisée durant les vacances de Noël chez les Potter. Le Maraudeur finit par découvrir la véritable identité de Harry lorsque tous deux se font enlever par Voldemort lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et après être revenu, sains et sauf à l'école. Par la suite, Lily découvre, grâce aux médailles que portent James et Harry, à son tour le lien entre les deux garçons. James, quand à lui, semble être la cible première de Voldemort, alors que Peter passe définitivement, dans le camp de Voldemort.

            Au chapitre 31, James, Sirius et Peter partent pour les funérailles des victimes de l'attaque menée précédemment par les partisans de Voldemort contre une annexe du Ministère de la Magie. Durant leur absence, Lily fait part de ses inquiétudes, à Harry, concernant James. Lorsque les trois Maraudeurs reviennent, James s'excuse auprès de Harry pour son comportement. Par la suite, grâce à une potion de Lire-Mémoire, James découvre les évènements du 31 octobre 1981…

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic… alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

            Céc.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapitre 32 : Attaque inattendue******

            Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés. Harry pénétra dans son dortoir, un livre sous le bras, et ne fut guère surpris de n'y trouver que Remus qui était plongé dans une quelconque lecture. Le lycanthrope était, de loin, le plus placide des Maraudeurs et cela, Harry l'avait toujours supposé. Peter aurait pu, pour une personne extérieure, rivaliser avec Remus sur ce point, mais pas aux yeux de Harry. Les occupations extrascolaires du rat étaient tout sauf comme un déterminant de calme. Pas plus tard que la veille au soir, Pettigrow avait encore réussi à le semer dans la Bibliothèque… et Harry en était on ne peu plus frustré, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait en parler à personne. S'il y avait bien une chose que l'adolescent n'aimait pas c'était être tenu en échec… A un point tel qu'il supportait de moins en moins la proximité de Queudver qui était la source de son irritation grandissante et de tous ses ennuis. 

            Harry chassa ses sombres pensées de ses réflexions et ferma la porte derrière lui. Sachant pertinemment que Remus devait être conscient de sa présence, il jugea préférable de ne pas interrompre la lecture du lycanthrope et s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, dos au mur. Là, il ouvrit "Le Quidditch à travers les âges" qu'il avait, une fois de plus, emprunté à la Bibliothèque, avant de s'intéresser au parchemin jauni qu'il y avait glissé un peu plus tôt, observant avec intérêt ce que faisaient les trois autres Maraudeurs.

            « Tu ne sais pas où sont passés les autres, par hasard ? »

            Harry sursauta et, sortant de son étude de la Carte du Maraudeur, jeta un regard à Remus qui avait quitté son lit et s'étirait machinalement.

            « Hum, pour ce que j'en sais, Peter est à la Bibliothèque, Sirius doit probablement être du côté de la Tour d'Astronomie à flirter avec Amy, Elsa est dans la Salle Commune à surveiller les chatons et, en ce qui concerne James et Lily…, ils sont dehors, d'après ce que j'ai crû comprendre… »

            Remus haussa un sourcil. Mais Harry n'y prêta guère attention.

            «- Bon, je devrais peut-être aller tenir compagnie à Elsa pour garder un œil sur les trois fauves, commenta le lycanthrope. Tu viens avec moi ou…

             - Je préfère rester au calme pour lire, l'interrompit Harry, tout en replongeant dans son observation du vieux parchemin.

             - D'accord. » répondit, après un bref instant de silence, Remus.

            Harry referma le livre et, la tête contre le mur, ferma les yeux, espérant ainsi atténuer son mal de tête. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et influait sur son humeur. D'autant plus que la situation d'échec à laquelle il était confronté l'agaçait à un point tel qu'il en était plus irritable que de coutume. Pas plus tard que ce matin, il avait envoyé balader Elvire qui lui demandait s'il n'avait pas vu James. Et s'il avait préféré quitter le calme de la Bibliothèque, c'était tout simplement parce que la présence du rat n'était pas pour arranger les choses. De plus, il se connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que, à l'heure qu'il était, s'il était resté là-bas, il aurait déjà probablement étranglé le concerné. Alors, préférant ne pas se laisser tenter, il avait choisi de limiter la casse en revenant au dortoir, tout en sachant qu'il y serait au calme.

            Il soupira, se massant brièvement les tempes, avant d'entrouvrir machinalement la fenêtre, un petit vent frais venant aussitôt lui apporter un maigre soulagement. Dans cette opération, il aperçu quelque chose dans le Parc qui le fit sourire. En cette fin de samedi après-midi, la plupart des élèves avaient regagné le château et vaquaient à leurs occupations et la vaste étendue herbeuse aurait pu être déserte si un cerf ne se baladait pas à la lisière de la forêt, une jeune fille sur le dos. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à ce petit manège auquel se livraient les deux Préfets-en-Chef, mais il aimait observer ces moments d'insouciance du petit couple. 

            Harry, par acquis de conscience, extirpa machinalement la Carte du Maraudeur du livre et y jeta un nouveau regard. A en croire le parchemin, Peter lisait toujours à la Bibliothèque, Sirius et Amy étaient bels et bien à la Tour d'Astronomie, Remus et Elsa discutaient dans la Salle Commune et, en dehors d'un petit groupe de Serdaigle amassé près du lac, James et Lily étaient on ne peut plus seul dans le parc, hors de vue des autres élèves. Ayant effacé le parchemin et l'ayant rangé dans sa poche, Harry reporta son attention à l'extérieur et suivait des yeux le couple. S'étant éloigné de la Forêt Interdite, le cerf s'était immobilisé pour permettre à la jeune fille de descendre. Celle-ci passa alors les bras autour de l'encolure de l'animal sous le regard attentif de Harry. Cornedrue avait, lui, tourné la tête vers la Préfète-en-Chef et la poussa légèrement du nez. Semblant comprendre le message, elle s'écarta légèrement en riant et James en profita pour reprendre son apparence humaine.

            De là où il était, Harry ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais il vit le Maraudeur déposer un bref baiser sur le nez de la jeune fille qui remit les lunettes de son petit-ami correctement avant de l'embrasser brièvement et se blottir contre lui. Harry sourit. Au moins, de ce côté là, tout allait pour le mieux. Pas de soucis à avoir concernant le couple, comme il en eut la confirmation en reportant son attention vers les deux Gryffondor. James avait passé les bras autour de la taille de la jeune et l'embrassait affectueusement dans le cou, au grand plaisir de celle-ci qui esquissait un large sourire.

            Un petit claquement sec retentit brusquement derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. Mais il n'eut pas même le temps de se retourner qu'un chant joyeux lui annonça qu'il avait du courrier.

            « Eh ! Salut Fumseck, s'exclama Harry en quittant lestement le rebord de la fenêtre. Déjà de retour ? »

            L'oiseau laissa échapper quelques notes enthousiastes et vint se percher sur l'épaule de l'adolescent qui sourit et caressa la tête du Phénix qui ferma les yeux de contentement.

            « Tu es vraiment un brave Phénix, Fumseck. » commenta Harry, amusé par la réaction de l'oiseau qui se portait comme un charme.

            L'animal ébouriffa finalement ses plumes et se décida à tendre la patte à laquelle était fixée la lettre qu'il portait à Harry qui se hâta de débarrasser l'oiseau de la missive avant de le gratifier d'une nouvelle caresse.

            « Allez viens, Fumseck, tu vas pouvoir souffler un peu. » déclara Harry en s'asseyant sur son lit.

            Le Phénix quitta son épaule et s'installa sur le pied du lit de l'adolescent et commença à lisser ses plumes. Harry sourit une fois de plus en observant l'oiseau puis s'intéressa à la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. La décachetant avec soin, il extirpa de l'enveloppe plusieurs feuillets recouverts par les écritures familières de Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, son parrain et le professeur Lupin. Mais il y découvrit aussi une autre enveloppe, plus petite sur laquelle Ron avait écrit son nom.

            Harry sourit. Sûrement ce qu'il avait demandé à son meilleur ami de lui envoyer, dans sa dernière lettre. Prenant son mal en patience, l'adolescent commença par lire les lettres, avant de s'intéresser au contenu de la deuxième enveloppe.

            En fait, Dumbledore se contentait, dans sa lettre, de lui rabâcher, comme à chaque fois, que la potion qui devait le ramener à son époque ne tarderait plus à être opérationnelle et que, en attendant, il devait rester prudent et ne rien faire de compromettant pour l'avenir.

            Harry ne pu réprimer un sourire face à l'ironie de la situation. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait changer ou pas le cours du temps et permettre, ou non, au futur qu'il connaissait (autrement dit, son présent) de se réaliser. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il avait préféré passer sous silence, dans ses lettres, le fait que James et Lily soient au courant de la situation et de sa véritable identité… Il était, personnellement, incapable de dire si c'était une bonne chose ou pas qu'ils soient au courant… 

            Il soupira et secoua la tête, chassant ces sombres réflexions de son esprit. Essayer de réfléchir sur le sujet n'était pas pour arranger son mal de tête. Il jugea donc préférable de reporter son attention sur la lettre de Sirius.

            "_Désolé, Harry, je comprends parfaitement ton problème mais je ne peux vraiment pas t'aider. Dumbledore nous avait soumis à un sortilège d'amnésie après ton départ, ne l'oublie pas, si bien que je suis vraiment incapable de te dire ce qui s'est passé exactement durant ton séjour à notre époque. Même les archives de l'école n'apportent guère plus de renseignement que ce que tu sais déjà. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu finiras ta septième année en compagnie des Maraudeurs._

_            Sinon, en ce qui concerne Amy et Elsa…, je me doutais bien que tu finirai par me poser cette question. En fait, Remus et moi, nous n'avons pas crû nécessaire de te parler d'elles… car repenser à ce qu'elles sont devenues ne fait que réveiller de douloureux souvenirs. Si je me souviens bien, Elsa a été tuée durant notre septième année pour je ne sais plus quelle raison et, quant à Amy…, ta marraine, elle a été tuée quelques mois avant tes parents._

            _A part ça…, ah oui, tant que j'y pense, Remus, qui se remet de la pleine lune d'hier, te passe le bonjour._

_            Prends soin de toi et reste prudent,_

_                        Sirius._"__

            Harry haussa un sourcil. Décidément, tout semblait se liguer contre lui. Personne ne semblait pouvoir lui dire ce qui s'était passé cette année là… Il soupira et prit la lettre de Ron et Hermione.

                        "_Harry,_

_            Je dois te dire que ça n'a pas été sans mal mais, Ron et moi, nous avons réussi à te joindre, sous pli séparé, ce que tu nous demandais, après les avoir soumis à un autre sortilège d'illusion pour que personne d'autre ne puisse les voir. Mais, crois-moi, ça n'a pas été facile de t'envoyer ça, au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore… Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait s'il venait à l'apprendre… Mais il ne l'apprendra pas…, n'est-ce pas ?_

_            Enfin, tu verras ça par toi-même…, et on en a profité pour te joindre une photo d'Hedwige… D'ailleurs, depuis ton absence, elle a l'air contrariée de ne pas pouvoir te rejoindre et on ne peut rien en tirer… Je crois pouvoir affirmer que tu lui manques autant qu'à nous._

_            Une dernière chose, Harry, même si tu dois bien t'amuser avec les Maraudeurs, n'oublie pas que tu as les ASPICs ("Mais, Hermione, je pense qu'il a d'autres sujets de préoccupations que les examens de fin d'année") _

            _Et, oh, j'allais oublier, une petite anecdote…, Ginny a eu une retenue… et tu ne devineras jamais pourquoi… ("Elle s'est battue avec Cho. Tu te rends compte, Harry, ma sœur s'est battue contre quelqu'un, et qui plus est Cho Chang tout simplement parce que Cho te critiquais ouvertement"). Ron, arrête tes commentaires, veux-tu ? ("Tu m'excuseras mais je pense que c'était à moi de raconter ça à mon meilleur ami.") Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, Ginny n'a pas vraiment apprécié la médisance dont Cho fait preuve à ton égard et elle l'a clairement montrée… _

_            Réponds-nous vite, _

_                        Hermione ("Et Ron")_"__

            Harry esquissa un sourire. Ce genre de lettre ressemblait bien à ce qu'il attendait de ses deux meilleurs amis. Malgré le fait qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ils continuaient, à l'occasion, à se taquiner mutuellement. Gaïa sauta sur son lit, le tirant à ses réflexions. Le chat ne semblait pas prêter grande attention au Phénix qui fixait le félin tigré alors que celui-ci, ronronnant, venait se frotter contre l'adolescent.

            « Alors, Gaïa, en quête d'affection ? » plaisanta Harry en le caressant derrière les oreilles, le faisant ronronner de plus belle.

            Le chat lové sur son lit, Harry ouvrit la seconde enveloppe et en sortit quelques photos. La première montrait Hermione et Ron, bras dessus bras dessous, leur insigne de Préfets-en-Chef fixée à leur robe, en compagnie de Ginny qui portait sur son épaule une chouette d'un blanc éclatant qui ne cessait d'ébouriffer ses plumes d'un air contrarié et claquer du bec alors qu'une petite boule de plume grises voletait au-dessus de la jeune fille, alors qu'un gros chien noir était assis devant Ron. Les trois adolescents esquissaient de grands signes de la main à Harry. Celui-ci sourit et retourna la photographie, pour y découvrir sur le verso, quelques mots écrits de la main de Ron : "_Colin a prit la photo pour nous. Comme quoi il s'est amélioré par rapport à ses débuts_". 

            Le sourire de Harry s'élargit à ce commentaire et il reporta son attention sur la photo en elle-même, observant surtout l'air contrarié de Hedwige qui, fidèle à elle-même, ne supportait pas l'exubérance de Coq, le hibou de Ron. Harry éprouva un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à sa chouette. Il se hâta donc de reporter son attention sur les autres images, qui n'étaient autres que quelques photographies que Ron avait pris, sur sa demande, dans l'album que Hagrid lui avait offert en première année. Bien que les connaissant par cœur, Harry y jeta machinalement un regard, avant de reporter son attention sur la lettre d'Hermione. 

            Ginny s'était disputée avec Cho… à cause de lui ? Imaginer la timide Ginny se disputer avec quelqu'un était déjà dur à faire… alors, savoir qu'il était, selon Hermione, la cause de la bagarre était encore plus surprenante… Oh, bien sûr, il était parfaitement conscient que la sœur de son meilleur ami l'aimait beaucoup à un moment (Harry grimaça en repensant au fameux poème qu'un nain avait clamé, en son nom, à Harry, devant les autres élèves), mais ça s'arrêtait là…__

            La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit brutalement, faisant sursauter Harry et, par la même occasion, Gaïa qui, passé le premier moment de contrariété, miaula joyeusement en apercevant son maître, tandis que Harry glissait discrètement ce qu'il venait de recevoir sous son oreiller.

            «- Eh, Gaïa… ! s'exclama James en souriant, les joues rosies par sa sortie, alors que son chat sautait dans ses bras, avant d'apercevoir le Phénix qui attendait toujours sur le lit de Harry. Tu as reçu une lettre de chez toi ?

             - Euh…oui…

             - Alors, les nouvelles sont bonnes ? insista, nonchalamment, le Maraudeur en s'approchant, après avoir déposé son chat par terre.

             - La routine…, répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules. D'ailleurs… »

            Il s'interrompit brutalement, lorsque James s'empara vivement d'un des parchemins qui traînaient sur on lit.

            « EH ! s'alarma Harry qui ne tenait pas vraiment à ce qu'il lise son courrier, tout en planquant vivement les autres parchemins et en essayant de reprendre son dû à James. RENDS-MOI CA… ! »

            Harry se tût, cessant soudainement de poursuivre James qui semblait trouver la situation très amusante, repensant à quelque chose. Dumbledore lui avait bien dit qu'il avait soumis ces lettres à un sortilège d'Illusion… James ne pouvait donc pas prendre connaissance de son véritable contenu… et puis, il était curieux de savoir ce que le Maraudeur pourrait y lire. Il adopta donc un air résigné et leva les bras au ciel.

            « Oh et puis fait comme tu veux. » lâcha Harry en se laissant retomber sur son lit.

            James se figea, à bonne distance, stupéfait.

            «- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu me laisse lire ton courrier ?

             - Je ne suis pas d'humeur à te courir derrière pour récupérer ce parchemin, alors… » commenta, évasivement, Harry.

            James l'étudia un long moment du regard, semblant se demander où se trouvait la blague mais, visiblement rassuré sur le fait que Harry n'était pas décidé à tenter quoi que ce soit, il parcouru le parchemin, sous le regard attentif de Harry qui, caressait distraitement la tête de Fumseck. Et c'est ainsi qu'il vit le Maraudeur esquisser un petit sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

            James hocha finalement la tête, un petit sourire moqueur et, sans un mot, déposa le parchemin sur le lit de Harry.

            « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'étonna ce dernier, surpris, tout en se hâtant de glisser la feuille dans sa poche.

            James esquissa un petit sourire énigmatique tout en continuant à fixer Harry d'un air moqueur.

            «- Quoi ? rétorqua Harry, quelque peu irrité par les manigances du Maraudeur.

             - Petit cachottier…

             - Pardon ? répliqua Harry, décontenancé.

             - Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais des prétendantes… »

            Harry le fixa un moment, sans comprendre, puis fronça les sourcils.

            « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda-t-il, finalement.

            Le sourire de James s'élargit.

            « Oh, allez, ne fait pas l'innocent… C'est qui cette fameuse Ginny qui, je cite, "n'a pas vraiment apprécié la médisance dont Cho fait preuve à ton égard"… ? »

            Harry le fixa, stupéfait.

            «- Comment sais-tu que… ?

             - Eh, p'tit malin, je viens _juste_ de lire ta lettre, se moqua James. Alors, dis-moi qui c'est… ?

             - Tu…tu as vraiment lu ça dans cette lettre ? insista Harry, déboussolé.

             - Où aurai-je pu lire ça, sinon ? plaisanta James. J'ai déjà connu mieux, comme changement de sujet… Alors, qui c'est… ?

 - Mais… »

            Harry s'interrompit, mû par un mauvais pressentiment. Peut-être que Dumbledore n'avait pas ensorcelé cette lettre là… ? Harry rejeta aussitôt cette possibilité. Le vieux sorcier n'aurait pas pris un tel risque que cette lettre puisse tomber entre de mauvaises mains… Alors, peut-être que le sortilège d'Illusion n'opérait que pour ceux qui ignorait sa véritable identité… ? C'était plus probable… mais…, dans ce cas… Mais, peut-être étais-ce aussi, qu'une simple coïncidence… ? Peut-être que le sortilège d'Illusion ne modifiait que les propos les plus compromettants… ?

            « Alors ? »

            James le fixait toujours, les bras croisés, planté près du lit, sans se départir de son sourire moqueur.

            « Qui c'est ? Ta petite-amie ? »

            Cette fois, Harry le regarda de travers.

            «- Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, là ? s'offusqua Harry. Ce n'est pas ma petite-amie…, c'est juste…

             - La sœur de ton meilleur ami, acheva James. Je sais, j'ai vu ça aussi dans cette lettre. Et cette Cho, c'est qui ? »

            Harry lui adressa un regard contrarié.

            «- De quoi tu te mêles ?

             - De la vie sentimentale de mon futur fils, répliqua malicieusement James. Alors… ?

             - Il n'y a rien entre elles et moi…

             - Fait attention, Pinocchio, ton nez s'allonge. »

            Harry lui adressa un regard perplexe.

            «- Non content de lire du Shakespeare, tu es allé lire, aussi, Pinocchio ? s'étonna Harry.

             - Possible, rétorqua simplement James. Mais là n'est pas la question… Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit la vérité.

             - Mais il n'y a rien entre elles et moi ! répéta Harry, quelque peu contrarié. Et tu n'as pas à te mêler de mes fréquentations à mon époque…

             - Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'elles se sont chamaillées à cause de toi alors qu'elles n'éprouvent rien pour toi, quand même ? » insista le Maraudeur en esquissant un sourire suffisant.

            Harry voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et inspira profondément, réprimant ainsi des propos acerbes qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue mais qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dire à James…

            « Si tu veux tout savoir, Cho, c'est de l'histoire ancienne et…, quant à Ginny… c'est une amie, rien d'autre… ! »

            James éclata d'un rire plus que sarcastique.

            «- On dit ça…, ironisa-t-il. Allez, avoue, tu l'aime… ?

             - Non.

             - Moi je suis sûr du contraire.

             - Tu te fais des films…

             - Tu aimes Ginny…

             - Non.

             - Si.

             - Non.

             - Oh, si…

             - Oh non…

             - Et moi je suis sûr du contraire… Tu te voiles la face, Harry.

             - Je ne l'aime pas, un point c'est tout, cingla Harry qui commençait à être singulièrement agacé par la situation. J'admets qu'elle m'aimait quand elle était en première année mais sans plus…

             - Le fait qu'elle se soit bagarrée avec ton ex montre bien que c'est toujours le cas…

             - Ca ne veut rien dire du tout, riposta Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

             - Oh si, persista James en souriant un peu plus largement. Allez, j'suis sûr que tu l'aime aussi…

             - Je…ne…l'aime…pas… ! rétorqua Harry en prononçant bien chaque mot. Ce n'est que la sœur de mon meilleur ami…, c'est tout… Inutile de t'imaginer des choses.

             - Allez, je suis sûr qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférent, continua James.

             - Et moi je te dis que non.

             - Oh c'est mignon…Harry est amoureux…

             - Je ne suis amoureux de personne…

             - C'est ce que je disais aussi il n'y a encore pas si longtemps…

             - Et alors ? Je n'aime personne… et encore moins Ginny…

             - C'est ça… Harry et Ginny…, oh mais c'est que ça sonne bien… »

            Harry ne su pas vraiment ce qui le poussa à agir de la sorte. Son humeur du moment ? Son mal de tête ? Autre chose… ? Quoi qu'il en soit…

            « J'EN AI ASSEZ ! Fous-moi LA PAIX AVEC TES IDEES STUPIDES ! »

            Sur ce, il bouscula sans ménagement le Maraudeur stupéfait et quitta la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui, avant de dévaler l'escalier, fou de rage, ignorant les appels de James qui, visiblement, s'était lancé à sa suite.

            «- LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! TU M'ENERVES ! tempêta Harry en atteignant la Salle Commune où tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

             - Harry… ? » commença la voix surprise de Lily qui se tenait avec Remus et Elsa près de la cheminée.

            L'adolescent l'ignora délibérément et quitta sans un mot la Tour de Gryffondor, s'attirant les protestations indignées de la Grosse Dame qui n'avait pas apprécié d'avoir été poussé à la volée.

            « Oh, vous ça suffit ! cingla Harry. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! »

            D'une humeur plus massacrante que jamais, il ne fit même pas attention au chemin qu'il prenait, enchaînant couloirs et escaliers sans vraiment réfléchir à l'endroit où il se rendait. Et c'est ainsi qu'il heurta brutalement quelqu'un.

            «- Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention où vous allez ? aboya Harry, trop contrarié pour considérer le fait que c'était plutôt lui qui ne regardait pas où il allait.

             - Oh mais c'est Calaway… »

            Harry se figea, déconcerté, avant de réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans la salle des Trophées… et qu'un petit troupeau de Serpentard se tenait devant lui, un petit air suffisant aux lèvres et qu'il était allé s'écraser contre… Rogue. Harry eut aussitôt un mouvement de recul dégoûté à cette perspective.

            «- Et bien Calaway, on se balade tout seul ? se moqua Nott.

             - Faudrait penser à regarder devant toi, Calaway… ! Ca t'éviterai de salir, par ton contact, un respectueux Serpentard… grogna Rogue.

             - Ca m'aurait évité d'avoir à faire brûler ma robe dès que je rentrerai à mon dortoir… cingla Harry avec mauvaise humeur. On ne sait jamais…, je ne tiens pas à attraper la "stupidité chronique grave" ou le syndrome du tas de graisse ambulant, ajouta-t-il, en jetant un regard noir à son futur professeur de Potions.

             - Oh, Calaway, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ? se moqua Rogue.

             - Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, les gars mais je serais d'avis de lui donner une bonne leçon, commenta Avery.

             - Oh, mais tu sais parler ? s'étonna Harry, moqueur. Les Serpentard auraient donc quelque chose d'assez évolué dans ce qui leur sert de crâne ? N'en fait pas trop, Avery ou tu risquerai d'avoir un anévrisme au cerveau… quoique je ne suis même pas sûr que vous en ayez un assez développé pour qu'une telle chose puisse arriver… »

            Les baguettes sortirent des poches du petit groupe de Serpentard et se pointèrent vers Harry. Celui-ci esquissa un petit sourire suffisant. Il n'était même pas sûr que la plupart d'entre eux ait seulement compris de quoi il parlait mais, en cet instant, il n'avait rien contre un petit règlement de compte.

            «- Oh, je suis mort de peur…, ironisa-t-il. Des Serpentard ont leur baguette pointée sur moi…

             - Ne fais pas le malin, Calaway ! siffla Nott. Sors ta baguette et montre nous donc ce que tu es capable…

             - Pas de problème, rétorqua Harry en esquissant un sourire engageant. Je vais vous montrer ce dont je suis capable… mais comme je n'ai pas envie de vous défigurer totalement…, je n'utiliserai pas ma baguette…

             - Oh oh ! Mais c'est qu'il est prétentieux celui-là, se moqua Nott. Je vais me charger de te remettre les idées en place, Calaway…

             - Essaie toujours ! » lui proposa Harry, les bras croisés.

            Nott s'avança donc vers le Gryffondor, ricanant légèrement.

            «- Adrian, ne…

            Harry jeta un bref regard à Rogue qui fixait Harry d'un air que le Gryffondor était bien incapable de déterminer avec précision. Quoi qu'il en soit, le meneur du groupe ne semblait pas vraiment approuver l'idée de Nott.

            « Je vais en faire qu'une bouchée. » assura l'intéressé, coupant Rogue dans ses propos.

            Ce dernier voulu dire quelque chose mais Nott fixait déjà Harry, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, la baguette pointée vers son adversaire. Celui-ci, impassible, attendait.

            « Everte statile. »

            Harry n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour éviter le sort, posant son regard calme sur le sortilège.

            « _Devortium_ » murmura-t-il, une seconde avant que le sort ne le touche et rencontra le regard de son adversaire, avec un sourire satisfait, alors que le sortilège déviait brutalement et touchait de plein fouet le Serpentard abasourdi  qui fut projeter, sans ménagement, sur les autres Serpentard qui étaient restés en retrait.

            Harry éclata de rire devant la vision d'un groupe de Serpentard vautré au sol et faisant des pieds et des mains pour se dégager de cette mêlée. Ce n'était qu'un sort on ne peut plus basique d'ancienne magie appliquée mais qui se révélait on ne peut plus efficace contre ces abrutis.

            Mais n'étant pas décidé à laisser passer cette opportunité de se défouler sur les Serpentard, Harry attendit donc que ses adversaires se remettent debout.

            «- Tu vas regretter ça, Calaway, l'avertit Rogue qui n'avait visiblement pas apprécié de s'être retrouvé coincé sous Nott et Lestrange.

             - Je suis curieux de voir ce que vous allez me faire… » rétorqua, tranquillement, Harry.

            Les six Serpentard s'avancèrent vers lui, baguette à la main.

            « Oh, vous vous battez à six contre un, à présent ? commenta, Harry, moqueur. Ce n'est pas très fair-play… »  ironisa-t-il tout en songeant que, de toute façon ce n'était pas vraiment la qualité première des Serpentard.

            Amusé, il esquissa, négligemment, un geste de la main.

            « Expelliarmus » lança-t-il distraitement.

            Six baguettes se déposèrent sur sa main tendue alors que des chocs sourds retentissaient dans le couloir, les propriétaires des items magiques ayant été projeté dans le couloir. Harry survola la scène du regard et sourit… Rookwood s'était écrasé contre une des vitrines chargées de trophées et le meuble s'était écrouler sous son poids, dans un grand fracas de verre brisés et de tintements métalliques, alors que des coupes roulaient sur le sol, alors que Rogue et Nott semblaient s'être heurté l'un l'autre à en croire les deux Serpentard qui, par terre, se massaient la tête en jurant, et que Rosier, Avery et Lestrange étaient tombés dans un enchevêtrement de corps et s'administraient des coups entre eux en tentant de se dégager. Harry éclata de rire devant la scène. Décidément, rien de telle qu'une petite bande de Serpentard contre qui se défouler pour remettre de bonne humeur.

            « Je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, déclara Harry en prenant un air suffisant. Vous reviendrez me voir quand vous vous serez un peu entraînés, les nuls, d'accord ? » 

            Sur ce, il se détourna des Serpentard, puis se ravisa et revint sur ses pas. 

            « Ah, au fait, j'allais oublier… »

            Il laissa tomber les baguettes sur la tête de Lestrange qui était bloqué sous Rosier, et quitta la Salle des Trophées, amusé. Il avait remis à sa place les six Serpentard et évacué ainsi sa mauvaise humeur.

            Avec entrain, il repartit donc dans son errance à travers les couloirs du château et s'interrompit brutalement en entendant des éclats de voix qui s'avançaient dans sa direction. Sans réfléchir, il ouvrit la première porte qu'il vit et se glissa dans la pièce ainsi révélée. Tendant l'oreille, il attendit et pu entendre les propos des personnes qui approchaient en discutant, à voix basse, entre eux.

            «- … prudent, à l'avenir.

             - Je n'y manquerai pas, assura son interlocuteur.

             - Je l'espère bien. Vous avez déjà commis beaucoup d'erreurs, Pettigrow mais le fait que vous occupiez une place stratégique dans _son_ plan _le_ rang plus tolérant à votre égard… Néanmoins… »

            Pettigrow ? Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et le rendit encore plus désireux d'en savoir plus.

            «- Tout est prêt pour… le nouveau projet du Maître ? demanda, Peter alors qu'ils passaient visiblement devant la pièce où il se trouvait.

             - Oui…, mais vous en saurez plus ce soir, lorsque… »

            Les voix se turent, au plus grand dépit de Harry qui jura entre ses dents, contrarié. Il aurait pu avoir l'occasion d'anticiper sur les projets de Voldemort… s'il avait pu entendre la suite de leur conversation. Il soupira et se passa la main sur le front d'un air agacé.

            « Harry ? »

            L'intéressé sursauta et se retourna d'un bond… pour constater qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce… qui n'était autre qu'une salle de classe désaffectée.

            «- Sirius… ? Amy ? s'étonna-t-il en apercevant les deux Gryffondor qui l'observaient, visiblement aussi embarrassés l'un que l'autre.

             - Euh…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit Sirius, gêné.

             - Hum…je… je traînais dans les couloirs et… j'ai voulu éviter…Peeves alors je suis entré dans la première pièce qui s'offrait à moi et…euh, mais je crois que la voie est libre alors… j'vais y aller et…désolé pour le dérangement. » marmonna précipitamment Harry en notant la chemise déboutonnée du Maraudeur, le laissant imaginer à quelques occupations se livraient le couple avant son entrée inopportune.

            Sans plus attendre, il quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui et se hâta de s'éloigner. A priori, Sirius et Amy n'étaient plus à la Tour d'Astronomie… Il soupira et poursuivit sa vadrouille dans le château, se retrouvant ainsi devant le portrait du Chevalier de Catogan qui, par chance, était trop occupé à tirer son gros poney gris pommelé derrière lui qu'il ne le vit pas passer. Continuant sur sa lancée, il reprit le chemin de l'escalier de marbre, perdu dans ses pensées. 

            Visiblement, Voldemort préparait un nouveau coup et une réunion d'information était prévue pour les "membres de l'arrière-garde" de ses partisans dans la soirée, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu de la conversation de Peter. Bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de l'interlocuteur du rat, Harry se doutait qu'il devait s'agir de la fameuse taupe dont un Mangemort avait fait allusion lorsqu'il était dans le repaire de Voldemort… Le rat et la taupe, ensemble, les deux "vers" de la pomme… Harry était persuadé que Peter ne jouait, pour l'instant, qu'un rôle d'informateur auprès de Voldemort, sûrement par l'intermédiaire de la taupe…, alors que ce dernier devait agir directement. Harry se doutait que la taupe devait être à l'origine des attaques dont James avait fait l'objet : La séance de "rodéo-balai" et du jeu du "chat et la souris" avec le Cognard (auquel Harry s'était retrouvé confronté au nom de James) n'étaient pas anodins et Harry était certain que la taupe (à l'instar de Quirrell lors de sa première année de scolarité à Poudlard) était à l'origine de ces phénomènes… En tout cas, Harry était certain de connaître la voix de la taupe, bien qu'il soit incapable d'y mettre un nom. En tout cas, c'était un adulte, c'était une certitude. Mais, au moins, Harry était sûr d'une chose : ce soir, il allait devoir suivre Peter… 

            Des bruits de pas le tirèrent de ses réflexions et il leva la tête (perdu dans ses pensées, il avait gardé les yeux rivés sur ses pieds), pour voir son professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, à l'autre extrémité du couloir dans lequel il se trouvait, venir dans sa direction, les bras chargés de livres. Visiblement, le professeur Brûlopot sortait de la Bibliothèque.

            «- Bonjour professeur, lança poliment Harry en passant à sa hauteur.

             - Oh, bonjour Mr Calaway, lui répondit l'adulte en se tordant le cou pour l'apercevoir par-dessus sa pile de livre et en souriant à l'adolescent.

             - Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main pour transporter ces livres ? suggéra Harry.

             - Merci beaucoup de votre proposition, Mr Calaway mais ça ira, répondit aussitôt l'enseignant. Passez une bonne journée.

             - Vous aussi, professeur. » répliqua Harry en continuant sur sa lancée.

            Atteignant finalement l'escalier de marbre, il hésita sur la marche à suivre. Aller faire un tour dans le Parc ou rejoindre la Tour de Gryffondor, au risque d'y trouver James ? La "conversation" qu'il avait eu avec le Maraudeur lui revint aussitôt à l'esprit. Il secoua la tête, bien décidé à ne pas penser à ce que James lui avait dit et décida de rejoindre sa Salle Commune, ne serais-ce que pour raconter aux autres ce qui s'était passé avec les Serpentard. Amusé par cette perspective, il prit donc la direction de la Tour de Gryffondor.

            « Eh, Harry… » 

            Sursautant une fois de plus, il se retourna et ne pu réprimer un sourire en voyant venir vers lui, main dans la main, les deux Préfets-en-Chef de Gryffondor. Notant la joue gauche rougie du Maraudeur, Harry ressentit une pointe de remord en supposant que la gifle que James s'était visiblement pris n'était pas innocente à son altercation de tout à l'heure. 

            «- On te cherchait, justement, lança joyeusement Lily en le rejoignant.

             - Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Harry, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre des deux adolescents qui se tenaient devant lui.

            Il reporta cependant son attention sur James en notant le regard que Lily posait sur son petit-ami. Le Maraudeur soupira.

            « Je…je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure… Je n'aurai pas dû te taquiner comme je l'ai fait. »

            Harry eut un léger sourire. 

            « C'était déjà oublié. » prétexta-t-il.

            Lily esquissa, à son tour, un bref sourire et déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue rougie du Maraudeur qui lui sourit avec tendresse. 

            « Et si on retournait à la Salle Commune ? » suggéra la jeune fille.

* * * * *

            Ce soir-là, Harry, blottit sous sa cape d'invisibilité, sa Carte du Maraudeur sous les yeux, attendit que le portrait de la Grosse Dame sur Peter qui jeta un regard anxieux autour de lui avant de s'engager dans le couloir, suivit de près par Harry. Lorsque le Maraudeur prit sa forme de rat, Harry s'arrêta, mettant un peu plus de distance entre eux, pour éviter que le rongeur ne remarque sa présence. Suivant la direction prise par l'animal, Harry eut la surprise de le voir descendre l'escalier de marbre. Interloqué, Harry suivit le même itinéraire, tout en prenant soin à cacher sa présence. Et c'est ainsi que, à la surprise grandissante de l'adolescent, il se retrouva dans le parc.

            « Il ne va quand même pas dans la forêt, j'espère ? »

            A l'instant où cette pensée lui venait à l'esprit, Peter obliqua vers la façade Nord du château et reprit sa forme humaine, dans l'ombre du château, suivit par Harry qui avait profité d'être dehors et face au vent, donc à un endroit où le rat n'aurai pas pu le sentir, pour se rapprocher. De son poste d'observation, Harry le vit s'arrêter près d'un massif de plantes orangées et jeter un regard méfiant autour de lui avant de sortir sa baguette et en tapoter une pierre précise en murmurant un mot de passe que Harry ne pu entendre. Une ouverture apparue alors dans le mur de pierre et Peter s'y glissa, talonné par Harry qui se faufila in extremis à sa suite, le passage se renfermant aussitôt, le plongeant dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

            « Lumos » marmonna le Maraudeur quelque part devant lui, d'une voix incertaine.

            L'éclairage se fit dans la pièce… qui était en fait un étroit couloir qui donnait sur un escalier tout aussi obscure qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres.

            Après une (longue) descente de marches glissantes et inégales, ils arrivèrent à une porte de chêne à laquelle le rat frappa après un nouveau regard alentour. Une petite ouverture se fit dans le haut de la porte.

            «- Qui va là ? lança une voix sèche et familière.

             - Peter Pettigrow. » répondit, aussitôt, l'intéressé.

            Il y eut un moment de silence puis…

            « C'est bon. » 

            Il y eut un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit juste assez pour laisser passer Peter et Harry qui eut toutes les peines du monde à pénétrer dans la pièce sans heurter le traître. Tout en s'engageant dans la pièce fortement éclairée par un feu vif qui brûlait au centre de la pièce, Harry jeta un bref regard à la silhouette massive vêtue de noire qui avait ôté son masque :  Crabbe Senior… Par automatisme, Harry jeta un regard aux personnes rassemblées autour de tables qui avaient été dressées en "U" autour du feu, et n'eut, ainsi aucun mal à identifier le responsable de la réunion qui, bien que masqué et vêtu de noir, était escorté d'une autre silhouette tout aussi massive qui permettait d'identifier aisément le meneur de l'arrière garde des partisans de Voldemort : Lucius Malefoy. 

            « Assis-toi, Pettigrow, tu es à l'heure ! » commenta la voix froide de Lucius, en désignant un siège libre, à une extrémité du "U".

            Le Gryffondor obtempéra et un moment de silence s'instaura, alors que Crabbe prenait restait près de la porte, semblant attendre quelqu'un d'autre. Et, presque à l'instant où cette idée effleura l'esprit de Harry, on frappa à la porte. Harry ne pu, malencontreusement pas entendre l'identité de la personne car, au même instant, les autres membres de l'assistance se levèrent de leur chaise, dans un raclement sonore, alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur une silhouette masquée et également vêtue de noir dont la silhouette semblait vaguement familière à Harry qui supposa qu'il s'agissait de la taupe. Le nouveau venu s'avança, en silence dans la pièce, sans un regard aux autres personnes qui baissaient tous respectueusement la tête à son passage, tandis que Crabbe verrouillait la porte derrière lui. L'homme gagna la place à la gauche de Lucius, avec qui il échangea un bref signe de tête entendu.

            « Asseyez-vous ! » intima, calmement, l'arrivant, en esquissant un bref signe de la main.

            L'assistance obtempéra, y comprit Crabbe qui s'installa sur une chaise près de la porte. Il y eut un bref instant de silence alors que la taupe, ou du moins celui que Harry supposait être la taupe, survolait les jeunes présents du regard. Lucius prit finalement la parole, sur un bref signe de tête de la taupe, tandis que Harry se déplaçait discrètement pour avoir une bonne vue d'ensemble de la situation.

            « La séance peut commencer. »

            Un silence pesant retomba sur la pièce face au ton sentencieux de la taupe. Même le feu n'émettait pas le moindre craquement. Harry retenait son souffle.

            « Le maître ne pouvant pas être présent à cette réunion, il m'a chargé de cette mission…, commença la taupe. Sachant que certains d'entre vous ne peuvent pas s'attarder trop longtemps en ces lieux au risque qu'on découvre leur absence de leur dortoir, je serai bref… »

            Harry resta plus attentif que jamais, bien décidé à ne pas laisser échapper le moindre mot qui serait prononcé en ces lieux.

            « En tant que membre de l'arrière-garde, vous avez l'occasion, unique de faire vos preuves cette année, avant d'être incorporé au sein des troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres… En attendant, comme vous le savez, le Maître s'occupe, pour le moment, du Ministère de la Magie, de sorte que le cas Potter, au sein de l'école, revient à notre charge. »

            Harry esquissa une légère grimace. James était bel et bien la cible numéro un.

            « Nos précédentes tentatives pour s'en prendre à lui directement ayant vainement échouées et…que vous est-il arrivé ? »

            La Taupe s'était tourné vers deux Serpentard qui arboraient plusieurs hématomes. Harry sourit. Au moins, sa petite virée dans la Salle des Trophées avait laissé quelques marques aux Serpentard. D'après ce que Harry en avait comprit, les langues de Vipères n'avaient pas eu la chance d'échapper à Rusard qui passait régulièrement dans cette pièce… Ne pouvant pas prouver la culpabilité de Harry, ou d'un quelconque autre élève dans l'affaire, les six Serpentard avaient subi les foudres du concierge lorsque celui-ci avait découvert l'état de sa précieuse Salle des Trophées. De sorte qu'ils avaient écopés de retenues, mais, aussi fait perdre des points à leur maison et l'interdiction de se faire soigner à l'infirmerie. Si quatre d'entre eux avaient réussi, tant bien que mal à masquer leurs "blessures de guerre", Rosier et Lestrange n'avaient pas eu cette chance.

            Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard gêné et Rosier prit finalement la parole, sous le regard inquisiteur de la taupe.

            «- Eh bien, nous avons dû régler un…petit différend inter-maison et…

             - Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de ça, l'interrompit sèchement l'adulte. Vous devriez avoir honte, tous les six, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard aux six concernés qui frémirent imperceptiblement. Surtout que je croyais avoir été assez clair sur le fait que vous ne deviez pas attirer l'attention sur vous et donc vous faire oublier…

             - Mais il nous a provoqué et…

             - Vous étiez six contre un et vous trouvez le moyen d'échouer, c'est tout ce que je vois. C'est ridicule… ! commenta, agacé, la taupe.

             - Mais, Calaway… » protesta Lestrange, avant de s'interrompre, sur un geste de l'adulte.

            Harry retint, une fois son souffle, intrigué.

            « Calaway ? répéta, au bout d'un moment de silence, la taupe. Encore et toujours lui… Je dois dire que ce garçon commence à intéresser le Maître, du fait qu'il semble avoir des facultés bien plus développées que la normale…et que la plupart d'entre vous… D'après Pettigrow ici présent… »

            L'intéressé frissonna alors que les regards se tournaient vers lui et que Harry serrait les poings.

            « Ses origines n'ont, pourtant, rien d'exceptionnels. Un gosse issu d'une quelconque lignée australienne… Mais, il n'en reste pas moins que ce gamin a, à chaque fois, fait échouer nos tentatives contre Potter, ou du moins est intervenu, depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Quoiqu'il en soit, là n'est pas le sujet de notre réunion. Mais je ne signalerai donc pas ce…regrettable accident à notre Maître. »

            Un murmure soulagé s'éleva parmi l'assemblée, rapidement étouffé alors que la taupe reprenait la parole.

            « Donc, le cas Potter… Après maintes réflexions, le Maître a opté pour une offensive plus…indirecte. Autrement dit, attaquer là où ça fait mal… Se débarrasser de ses parents n'était qu'un début, le Maître veux faire plus, le faire souffrir le plus possible. Et, sur ce point, grâce à Pettigrow, nous savons exactement quel est son point faible… »

            Une fois de plus, les regards se tournèrent vers le Maraudeur qui s'efforça à rester le plus impassible possible.

            « Sur ce, voilà vos instructions. »

            Disant cela, la taupe fit apparaître, d'un geste négligeant de sa baguette, un parchemin soigneusement plié et scellé d'un sceau verdâtre qui, supposa Harry, devait être la Marque des Ténèbres.

            « Prenez connaissance de ces consignes puis brûler ces parchemins avant de partir. » conclut la taupe.

            Il y eut un léger brouhaha alors que l'assistance prenait connaissance des lettres qui leur été désigné et, très vite, un murmure enthousiaste s'éleva parmi les élèves de Poudlard présents en ces lieux. Harry eut, cependant, l'impression que Peter ne semblait pas vraiment apprécié la tache qui lui était attribué. Intrigué, Harry s'approcha prudemment de la table, pour tenter de voir le contenu de l'un de ces parchemins, bien décidé à contrer la prochaine action des partisans de Voldemort. Jetant un bref regard par-dessus l'épaule d'un élève de Poufsouffle qu'il ne connaissait que de vue, Harry eut juste le temps de lire "_Affaire Potter : _

_RDV à vingt heures, à la clairière aux hêtres, le…_" avant que ledit élève ne froisse le parchemin, le déchire et le jette dans le feu qui occupait toujours le centre de la pièce, tout comme les autres jeunes présents en ces lieux, au plus grand dam de Harry.

            « A présent, vous pouvez y aller, conclut Malefoy, après un bref échange de regard avec la taupe. Un par un, à dix minutes d'intervalle. »

            Nott se leva alors, probablement par respect à un ordre de départ (et d'arrivée) prédéfinie auparavant, et salua les "présidents de séance" d'un bref signe de tête respectueux et quitta la pièce sans un mot, Crabbe s'étant levé pour ouvrir la porte et la refermer derrière lui. Peu à peu, la salle se vida, sous le regard attentif de Malefoy et la taupe qui gardaient toujours leur masque.

            Harry était déterminé à attendre le plus possible… Peut-être pourrait-il surprendre, ainsi, une quelconque information capitale ? Mais, malheureusement, lorsqu'il ne resta plus que Crabbe, Goyle, Malefoy et la taupe, Harry n'en appris guère plus que ce qu'il savait déjà, en dehors du fait que, visiblement, Malefoy n'était qu'un "subordonné" inférieur à la taupe dans la hiérarchie établie au sein des troupes de Voldemort, à en croire le ton doucereux et respectueux, qui surpris quelque peu Harry, qu'adoptait l'ancien Serpentard.

            «- Tout sera prêt dans les délais, assura-t-il cependant.

             - Je l'espère bien, rétorqua sèchement la taupe en se levant. Je vais en informer le Maître de ce pas. Mais, n'oublies pas, Malefoy, que le Maître n'aime pas les échecs multipliés, alors…fais en sorte que tout ce passe comme prévu cette fois…et ne ratez pas votre coup cette fois.

             - Nous ferons tout pour mener à bien la mission qui nous a été confié.

             - C'est dans votre intérêt, répliqua la taupe en se levant. Ne tardez pas trop longtemps dans l'enceinte de l'école, Malefoy ! » lui rappela-t-il.

            Lucius acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se leva à son tour, alors que la taupe quittait les lieux, Crabbe baissant la tête sur son passage tout en lui ouvrant la porte. Lucius perdit ses bonnes manières sitôt la porte fermée, et verrouillée par Crabbe, derrière la taupe. Il esquissa un rictus méprisant…

            « Pour qui il se prend celui-là pour oser donner des ordres à un Malefoy ? siffla-t-il. Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne, excepté le Maître… Mais il ne restera pas longtemps le bras droit de Vous-Savez-Qui, foi de Lucius Malefoy ! »

            Ses deux gorilles ricanèrent.

            « Allons-nous en d'ici, décida finalement Lucius. On a suffisamment moisi dans ce château miteux. »

            Sur ce, tous trois quittèrent la pièce, par le feu qu'ils avaient créé au centre de la pièce qui, sitôt les trois futurs Mangemorts partis, s'éteignit progressivement, plongeant la pièce dans une pénombre grandissante. Harry gagna donc la porte et l'ouvrit d'un sort pour quitter les lieux, et, toujours sous la cape, perdu dans ses réflexions, il regagna la Tour de Gryffondor.

            Ayant enlevé la cape qu'il avait rangée dans sa poche en arrivant à la hauteur de la Grosse Dame endormi qui l'avait laissé passé à la simple énonciation du mot de passe sans même ouvrir les yeux pour s'assurer de l'identité de l'arrivant, Harry ne tarda pas à réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce.

            « Harry ? Mais… ? »

            L'intéressé tressaillit et prit conscience de la présence de Peter qui se tenait près des escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons.

            «- Tu…tu n'étais pas…pas dans notre dortoir ? s'inquiéta Peter, plus pâle que jamais à la lueur du feu mourrant dans la cheminée.

             - Non…, rétorqua sèchement Harry. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées…

             - D'où…d'où tu viens ? insista Peter en s'approchant.

             - Ca ne te regarde pas… »

            Il se retrouva aussitôt une baguette pointée vers lui par une main tremblante.

            « Où… où étais-tu ? » répéta, d'une voix tout aussi inquiète Peter, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur que Harry ne lui avait jamais vue.

            Harry sourit, moqueur.

            « Ca ne te regarde pas… Et pourquoi cette question ? C'est curieux, on dirait que tu as peur de quelque chose. On dirait que tu caches quelque chose… Et je pourrai te retourner la même question… »

            La baguette se pointa un peu plus vers lui.

            «- Je…je ne cache rien…

             - Tu n'as pas un comportement d'innocent, en tout cas, Peter…, lâcha sèchement Harry. Où donc traînais-tu, Queudver ?

             - Je…j'étais à la Réserve…, je…je cherchais… » bafouilla Peter, sans pour autant éloigner sa baguette de Harry.

            Le sourire de ce dernier se fit carnassier, et, à son tour, dégaina sa baguette qu'il pointa entre les yeux du traître.

            « Inutile de me mentir. »

            La voix de Harry était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, malgré la colère qui l'habitait. Les yeux du Maraudeur s'écarquillèrent. La tension était presque palpable entre eux. Harry avait enfin l'occasion de faire payer le rat pour tout ce qu'il l'avait fait subir, pour toutes ses trahisons, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, il avait l'occasion de le tuer, là, s'il le voulait, mais il ne le fit pas.

            «- Que…que veux-tu dire ?

             - Je sais tout, Peter… Tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur ta pathétique et misérable existence… 

             - Tu…

             - Tu n'es qu'un traître, Peter… Un lâche et un traître égoïste et misérable, siffla Harry.

             - Tu…

             - Harry ? Peter ? Mais… »

            Les deux concernés sursautèrent et jetèrent un regard en coin vers l'escalier en colimaçon au pied duquel se tenait un Remus bouche-bée. 

            Harry pouvait aisément supposer ce qui s'était passé. Remus avait des sens biens plus développés que la normale, du fait de sa condition de Loup-Garou. En plus, ayant un sommeil des plus légers la plupart du temps, il avait dû entendre des éclats de voix dans la Salle Commune et, par curiosité, il était venu voir ce qui se passait… Quoiqu'il en soit, il devait être loin de s'attendre à trouver deux de ses camarades face à face, se menaçant de leur baguette.

            « Que…qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » insista Remus, en s'avançant vers eux, son regard passant de Harry à Peter qui baissèrent aussitôt leur baguette.

            Ces derniers échangèrent un regard méprisant. Harry hésita sur ce qu'il devait dire mais sa conscience lui rappela, une fois de plus, de ne rien dire. 

            « Ce n'est rien, Remus…, juste un…petit différent entre Peter et moi. » lâcha-t-il, en adressant un regard d'avertissement au rat.

            Remus lui adressa un regard sceptique et reporta son attention sur Peter qui fixait Harry d'un air vide d'une quelconque signification.

            « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, souffla Harry entre ses dents à l'adresse du traître avant de s'éloigner. Je vais me coucher. » conclut-il en rangeant sa baguette.

            Remus ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, encore trop surpris par ce qu'il venait de voir. Harry, néanmoins, se doutait que, dès le lendemain, James et Sirius seraient, eux aussi, au courant de l'incident. Il soupira et gagna silencieusement son lit, afin de ne pas réveiller Sirius, James étant, une fois de plus, partit il ne savait ou. Il entendit, peu après les deux autres Maraudeurs regagner, à leur tour, le dortoir mais lui ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, trop préoccupé par les évènements de la soirée.

* * * * *

            Lorsque James se réveilla, il mit quelques minutes à comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas été réveillé par un quelconque mauvais rêve durant la nuit, et sourit en passant la main dans les cheveux auburn de la jeune fille blottie contre lui, le visage enfouie au creux de son épaule. Celle-ci murmura imperceptiblement mais continua à dormir. James sourit un peu plus tout en resserrant sa prise autour de la taille de sa petite-amie, perdu dans ses réflexions. Depuis qu'il était allé voir le souvenir de Harry, ses nuits étaient souvent perturbées par ce qu'il y avait vu et se retrouvait régulièrement réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, un rire glacial en tête. Il frissonna à cette pensée qu'il se hâta de chasser de son esprit pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Il était avec sa Lily et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il aimait ces instants qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, ces jours où il se réveillait, la jeune fille qu'il aimait plus que tout, à ses côtés. En de tels moments, l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette prenait tout son sens à ses yeux. Aimer à en mourir… 

            « Je t'aime, petite fleur de lys de mon cœur et je t'aimerai toujours. » murmura-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur le front de la jeune fille qui se serra un peu plus contre lui dans son sommeil.

* * * * *

            Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés et l'incident avait vite été oublié, malgré le fait que Peter évitait, plus que jamais, Harry, au plus grand contentement de ce dernier. Le petit Maraudeur évitait ainsi de s'attarder dans les mêmes pièces que Harry qui s'efforçait toujours de savoir où se trouvait le rat. Pourtant, exceptionnellement, ce vendredi, sitôt les cours du jour terminés les cinq garçons discutaient de choses et d'autres dans leur dortoir. Les filles faisant le tour du château, à la recherche de propriétaires potentiels pour les chatons. Harry lisait un livre sur la pratique de l'Ancienne Magie que Lily lui avait conseillé (visiblement, James avait parlé à Lily de son intérêt pour ce genre de magie et Lily, trop contente de trouver quelqu'un, et qui plus est Harry, avec qui partagé ce qu'elle savait sur la matière, s'était hâtée de lui suggéré quelques livres sur le sujet.), allongé sur son lit, Sirius essayait de convaincre Remus de ne pas faire, déjà, ses devoirs pour la semaine à venir ("Et la règle dix de notre code d'honneur, tu en fais quoi ?") et James, assis, sur son lit, caressait machinalement Gaïa qui était roulé en boule sur les genoux de son maître et ronronnait de contentement.

            « N'empêche, c'est étrange. » commenta, finalement, James.

            Le dortoir des garçons était on ne peut plus calme, du moins jusqu'à sa soudaine intervention.

             - Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? s'étonna Sirius, en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

             - Ce qui traîne dans la forêt interdite, répliqua James.

             - Et chaque fois durant les pleines lunes…

             - Ca ne veut rien dire, Peter, intervint Remus en levant les yeux de son devoir de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

             - Je suis du même avis que Remus, approuva Harry. Nous ne sommes en mesure de percevoir sa présence que lors des sorties de pleine lune…, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'y est pas le reste du temps.

             - On n'a qu'à aller voir, suggéra alors Sirius.

             - Quand ça ? Ce soir ? s'enquit Remus.

             - Pourquoi pas ? Nous n'avons pas cours demain et rien ne nous empêche d'aller faire un tour dans la Forêt Interdite, voir ce qu'il en est…

             - Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée… »

            Harry se tourna aussitôt vers Peter qui était assis contre un mur les jambes croisées, lui adressant un regard noir qui le fit aussitôt taire.

            « Au contraire. Je suis sûr que se serait une excellente idée, rétorqua Sirius. En plus, il me semble que c'est ce soir que les Langues de Vipères font leur retenue…, dans la forêt. Ca serait marrant d'aller leur mettre quelques bâtons dans les roues, non ? »

            James esquissa un petit sourire à cette pensée et Remus parut songeur. Harry, lui, continuait à fixer Peter, se demandant quelles pouvaient être ses motivations en cet instant, mais reporta bien vite son attention vers Sirius en réalisant que celui-ci lui disait quelque chose.

            « Autant que la petite séance punitive de Harry serve à quelque chose, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Je veux dire, ça serait trop bête de rater une pareille occasion de narguer un peu les Serpentard. Et on en profiterait pour en savoir plus sur ce truc qui se balade dans la forêt. »

            Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Quelque chose le chiffonnait dans ce que venait de dire Sirius, mais quoi ?

            «- En tout cas, je suis pour ! déclara, avec entrain, James.

             - Je viens aussi, annonça aussitôt Harry qui était bien décidé à ne pas lâcher son "camarade" de vue.

             - Moi aussi, céda Remus après un moment d'hésitation.

             - Mais vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait que quelqu'un reste…, pour faire diversion, surtout par rapport à Lily et Amy ? demanda Peter. Je veux dire, Remus, Harry et moi, ce n'est pas comme si on était trop demandé mais, Sirius et James, vous avez des petites-amies qui risquent de se poser bien des questions si elles ne vous trouvent pas…

             - Ben, tu n'as qu'à rester, dans ce cas, répliqua négligemment Sirius. Tu les occuperas et je suis sûr que tu seras parfaitement capable de trouver une quelconque excuse pour justifier notre absence, contrairement à Remus qui fait un bien piètre menteur. » ajouta-t-il en souriant malicieusement au lycanthrope.

            L'intéressé grimaça à ce sous-entendu mais approuva d'un signe de tête.

            «- Alors, on fait comme ça ? reprit Sirius. Ce soir, Rem, Jamsie, Harry et moi, on va faire un tour dans la forêt et…

             - Je ferai peut-être mieux de rester aussi, intervint brutalement le lycanthrope. Je veux dire, vous aurez besoin de vos formes animales pour repérer ce qui se balade dans la Forêt Interdite, et je ne peux donc pas vous…

             - Peut-être mais tu as des sens biens plus importants que les nôtres, objecta Sirius qui semblait avoir réponse à tout. 

             - Et puis, nous n'aurons pas tous besoin d'être en Animagus, renchérit James.

             - D'autant plus qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on soit au moins quatre, pour pouvoir narguer un peu les Langues de Vipère et leur concocter une bonne blague digne des Maraudeurs. » insista Sirius, un large sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

* * * * *

            Et c'est ainsi que, le soir-même, s'étant éclipsés en douce alors que Peter restait dans la Salle Commune, James, Remus, Harry gagnèrent, sans encombre, la forêt, mené par Patmol. D'un commun accord, tous les quatre avaient décidé que seul Sirius prendrait sa forme animale, du fait qu'un chien passerai plus facilement inaperçu qu'un cerf ou une panthère, au sein de l'école.

            Harry, mû par un pressentiment grandissant, suivait de près James, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient sous le couvert des arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Quelque chose le dérangeait mais il était incapable de savoir ce que c'était. Patmol, trottinant joyeusement en tête, les trois autres garçons avançaient, en silence, entre les arbres, à la lueur projetée par leurs baguettes.

            Mais l'inquiétude de Harry se dissipa rapidement lorsque quelque chose traversa furtivement le chemin devant Patmol qui se jeta joyeusement à sa poursuite dans les fourrés voisins, en aboyant joyeusement, sous les rires des trois autres.

            « Patmol, reviens ! s'écria, James, amusé. Nous ne sommes pas là pour chasser des lapins… » ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.

            Le gros chien noir réapparut presque aussitôt sur le chemin, et s'ébroua pour se débarrasser des épines et des feuilles qui jonchaient son pelage et tous les quatre reprirent leur marche.

            «- Je ne me rappelais pas que c'était aussi silencieux…, commenta finalement James.

             - C'est normal que la forêt te paraisse plus silencieuse qu'à l'accoutumée, tu as pris l'habitude d'y venir en Animagus…, de sorte que, tes sens de cerf te permettent de percevoir des bruits qui échappent complètement à un humain. » répliqua Remus.

            Harry resta silencieux. Il partageait l'avis de Remus…, mais aussi celui de James. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais trouvé la Forêt Interdite aussi silencieuse. Même le bruissement des feuillages, le bruit du vent s'engouffrant dans la végétation ou le craquement des branches étaient inexistants. Tout était étrangement calme, alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

            Au bout d'un long moment, Patmol se figea soudain devant eux, le nez en l'air, en alerte et un autre petit animal jaillit des fourrés, au plus grand agacement des trois adolescents.

            « On n'arrivera à rien comme ça, soupira James. Sirius, reprends ta forme humaine, on va faire autre chose. »

            Le chien se tourna vers eux, l'air désappointé et suppliant.

            « Non, Patmol, inutile de faire tes yeux de chien battu, ça ne marche pas avec moi, insista James. Reprends ta forme humaine… »

            Le chien baissa la tête mais obtempéra.

            « Tu n'es pas drôle, là, Jamsie… » grogna Sirius.

            James ne répondit pas mais se tourna vers les deux autres.

            « Je vais le faire moi, déclara-t-il. Je ne devrais pas me laisser distraire par des lapins, moi ! »

            Sirius grimaça et tira la langue, derrière son meilleur ami et Harry sourit devant les mimiques du Maraudeur. Mais, peu après, ils repartaient dans leur balade nocturne, mené par un cerf aux aguets et un Sirius grincheux.

            « Comment ça se fait qu'on n'ait pas encore aperçu les Langues de Vipère ? s'étonna, au bout d'un moment, Sirius. Je veux dire, ils devraient être dans le coin, en principe… Les retenues dans la forêt ne se sont pas souvent trop loin du parc et ça fait quand même presque une heure qu'on marche et… »

            Cornedrue s'était soudain figé devant eux. Sirius, qui le suivait de près mais s'était tourné vers Remus et Harry heurta l'animal et s'étala, les fesses par terre.

            « Non, mais ça ne va pas ? s'énerva Sirius, en se relevant, sous les rires des autres. Vous auriez pu me… »

            Il se tut, remarquant soudain l'air grave que prirent les deux autres qui fixaient à présent le cerf qui, immobile devant eux, scrutait attentivement les alentours, avant de disparaître dans un claquement. James, décontenancé, se tourna vers ses amis.

            « Je ne comprends pas…, il était là, l'espace d'une seconde puis ça a disparu tout aussi rapidement… et puis, il y avait autre chose… »

            Il secoua la tête.

            «- Je ne sais pas comment définir ça… Et, quant aux Serpentard, il semblerait qu'il y ait un rassemblement, un peu plus vers l'est… sûrement les Langues de Vipère en retenue…

             - On n'a qu'à aller voir, alors ? suggéra Sirius, soudainement enchanté.

             - On va le faire, confirma James. Néanmoins…, on va prendre quelques précautions… ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry. On risque d'avoir besoin d'une aide…arboricole ! »

            Harry, comprenant le sous-entendu, acquiesça.

            « Quelque chose se trame dans la forêt, c'est évident, et plus on aura un champ d'action important et plus on aura de chance d'en savoir. »

            Les trois autres approuvèrent.

            « On sait à présent que cette chose, quoi que ce soit, se balade régulièrement dans la forêt, mais, on ne sait pas où il est passé…, on va donc aller voir ce que font les Serpentard…, annonça James. Et Harry et moi, nous allons prendre nos formes d'Animagus. »

            Sur ce, les deux concernés adoptèrent leur forme animale.

            Tout cela ne me plaît pas du tout. commenta Harry en se glissant à hauteur du cerf.

            Moi non plus. Tu crois que ça pourrai être la taupe ?

            Possible. répondit-il, bien qu'il en soit, en fait, certain.

* * * * *

            Le petit groupe avait donc prit la direction de l'est, lorsque, une fois de plus, une légère brise porta une odeur désagréable aux deux animaux qui se figèrent à nouveau.

            Ca part, ça revient, décidément, je n'aime pas ça du tout. soupira Harry.

            On devrait aller voir, non ?

            Pas tous ensemble… répliqua Harry. Ce n'est pas une odeur humaine…, c'est autre chose qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Le mieux serait que j'aille voir ce que c'est et que, vous trois, alliez faire votre blague aux Serpentard, je vous rejoindrais

            Tu es sûr ? Ca ne me plaît pas vraiment qu'on se sépare alors que quelque chose de louche se trame dans la forêt.

            Je serais le plus discret d'entre nous, donc le plus à même d'approcher le plus possible cette…chose. J'irai par la voie des arbres et je suis sûr que je vous rejoindrais rapidement. 

            James resta silencieux un moment puis soupira.

            D'accord, on fait ça…, mais soit prudent, d'accord ?

            Pas de problème, mais vous aussi… répliqua Harry en s'avançant vers l'arbre le plus proche.

            « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? » demanda Sirius.

            Harry, une fois perché dans les branchages, jeta un regard en contrebas pour voir James reprendre sa forme humaine et expliquer la situation aux deux autres, puis s'élança vers le nord…, là où l'odeur était apparue quelques minutes plus tôt. Malgré le fait qu'il soit dans sa forme animale, une légère douleur lui traversait le front, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas.

            Les sens aux aguets, il percevait un léger bruissement de feuilles dans les arbres environs mais aussi celle des trois Maraudeurs qui se rapprochaient de celles d'autres personnes rassemblées plus à l'est, comme James l'avait signalé. 

            Un autre coup de vent… une nouvelle fois cette odeur désagréable qui fit frémir Harry qui repartit aussitôt de plus belle dans sa direction. Puis, la piste disparue tout aussi brutalement. Mais, le vent soufflant toujours lui apporta une autre odeur… humaine celle-là…, la même que celle qu'il avait repéré le soir de sa sortie nocturne avec Lunard. Et cette odeur se rapprochait, alors que le vent retombait. Persévérant dans son avancée à travers les arbres, passant de branches en branches, Harry se figea alors que, en contrebas, des bruits de pas et un bruissement semblable à celui fait par l'extrémité d'une cape effleurant le sol se firent entendre. Tapi dans l'ombre des feuillages d'un vieil arbre sur lequel il s'était arrêté, Harry ne tarda pas à voir passer en dessous de lui, une silhouette familière vêtue de noir et emmitouflé dans une cape dont le capuchon était remonté sur sa tête. La personne semblait pressée.

            La taupe

            Intrigué, Harry fit demi-tour et suivit le sombre individu qui se déplaçait dans la forêt et, brusquement…

            Où est-il passé ?

            Il n'avait rien vu… Une fraction de seconde auparavant, la taupe était là, sous ses yeux et maintenant, plus rien… Plus aucune trace de sa présence, ni auditive, ni olfactive, ni visible… Plus rien…

            Perplexe, Harry continua donc à scruter, vainement, les environs. La taupe semblait s'être évaporée.

            Tu t'attaque à un gros morceau, Harry.

            L'intéressé sursauta.

            Tu le fais exprès de me faire peur à chaque fois ou quoi ? grogna-t-il.

            Non, mais peu importe, là n'est pas l'essentiel. Mais tu perds ton temps à essayer de le retrouver… Il n'est plus ici.

            Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Après tout, on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

            Il n'a pas transplané…, il est juste…ailleurs.

            Facile à dire… grommela Harry. Mais, toi qui prétends tout savoir… qui est la taupe ?

            Désolé mais je ne peux pas te le dire.

            C'est ça… ironisa Harry. Facile à dire

            Tu sauras tout en temps et en heure. déclara, après un instant de silence, la Voix. Promis. Mais, si je peux te donner un conseil, oublie un peu Peter, ça n'arrangera pas les choses et…reste sur tes gardes

            Harry allait dire sa façon de penser quand…

            Harry… on a trouvé les Serpentard…

            La "voix" de Cornedrue était lointaine mais encore reconnaissable.

            Moi j'ai trouvé la taupe mais elle m'a échappé. Je vous rejoins…

            On t'attend, alors. On sera à la clairière aux hêtres.

            Ok ! Je…

            Harry s'interrompit.

            "_RDV à vingt heures, à la clairière aux hêtres, le…_" Ce qu'il avait entraperçu lors de son intrusion lors de la réunion de "l'arrière garde" lui revint à l'esprit. 

            Harry ? Harry, ça va ?

            Oui… répondit aussitôt l'intéressé, sans se débarrasser de son inquiétude soudaine. James, je vous rejoins tout de suite mais ne restez pas là !

            Pourquoi ?

            Ca serait trop long à t'expliquer mais ne restez pas près de cette clairière. intima Harry en repartant vers l'est. Reprends ta forme humaine et éloignez-vous de là.

            D'accord, si tu y tiens… concéda, après un silence, James. Mais il faudra que tu m'explique ce qui…

            Si tu veux, mais plus tard. le coupa Harry.

            Ce fut mû par un sentiment de malaise grandissant que Harry poursuivit sa route. Tout s'expliquait à présent. Comme par hasard, les Serpentard étaient en retenue, une semaine exactement après la réunion (soit disant après l'épisode de la Salle des Trophées), dans la clairière qui servait de lieu de rendez-vous de l'arrière-garde des troupes de Voldemort et la taupe se baladait aussi dans le coin. Et, toujours par un étrange jeu du sort, Peter avait trouvé un prétexte pour rester au château…, pour ne pas être mêler à l'attaque… 

            Pourtant, quelque chose dans ce raisonnement gênait encore Harry.

* * * * *

            Les trois Maraudeurs sursautèrent lorsque Harry surgit d'un arbre, devant eux, se réceptionnant lestement sur le sol.

            «- Ah, c'est toi ! s'exclama Sirius, une main sur le cœur, alors que Harry reprenait sa forme humaine. Tu nous as fait une sacrée trouille.

             - Harry, et si tu nous expliquais, à présent, la raison de tout ça ? demanda Remus.

             - Pas le temps maintenant, répliqua Harry. On ne doit pas rester là, il semblerai qu'une attaque…

             - Une attaque ? répétèrent, en cœur, les trois autres, surpris.

             - Oui, c'est pourquoi il serait préférable qu'on rentre au plus vite…, on risquera moins au château qu'ici. »

            Et c'est ainsi que tous les quatre repartirent en direction du château. Chemin faisant, ils débouchèrent dans une petite trouée végétale… pour se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à traîner dans la forêt. Visiblement, les Langues de Vipères ne s'étaient pas, non plus, attardés dans la clairière aux hêtres.

            « Bien sûr, si le rendez-vous était à vingt heures ! » réalisa, pour lui-même, Harry.

            Tous les quatre se figèrent en y découvrant six Serpentard de septième année qui esquissèrent un sourire méprisant en les apercevant, mais n'esquissèrent pas le moindre geste dans leur direction. Et Harry ne tarda pas à en découvrir la raison, en apercevant les trois silhouettes, facilement identifiables, qui se tenaient à quelques pas des six autres. Le plus gringalet des trois, négligemment adossé à un arbre, esquissa un rire moqueur.

            «- Oh, mais qui voilà ?! ironisa-t-il de sa voix traînante et plus que familière.

             - Malefoy ! Mais que nous vaut donc cet immense honneur de te voir…, en compagnie de tes toutous… ici ? cingla James en s'avançant.

             - Je pourrai te poser la même question, Potter, se moqua le blondinet en désignant les trois garçons qui se tenaient derrière son interlocuteur.

             - Alors, Malefoy, ça fait quoi de lécher les basques de Voldemort ? intervint Sirius en rejoignant son meilleur ami, baguette à la main.

             - Envieux, Black ? se moqua Malefoy. Mais c'est vrai que, vous autres, vous ne pouvez pas connaître ce que ça fait que d'avoir la puissance, d'appartenir au camp des gagnants. D'ailleurs, je dois dire que je suis surpris de vous voir là… ! »

            Il eut un sourire mauvais et se tourna vers le meneur du groupe, alors que Harry et Remus se joignaient à leurs deux amis.

            «- Je ne suis pas sûr, Potter, que ce soit une très bonne idée d'avoir laissé seule ta chère Sang-de-Bourbe.

             - Elle ne risque rien au château, répliqua, sèchement, son interlocuteur, en s'avançant vers Malefoy. Et Lily n'est pas…

             - A ta place, je n'en serai pas si sûr, rétorqua le Serpentard en esquissant un sourire mauvais. Et bien, pour ton information, Potter, la bâtarde, ainsi que ses deux amies…, sont, actuellement, dans le parc…, à votre recherche et sur le point de tomber dans un piège plus que mortel. »

            James pâlit légèrement mais resta impassible.

            « Tu mens ! » rétorqua-t-il, d'une voix neutre.

            Harry partageait la même opinion, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose d'autre lui revienne à l'esprit.

            "_Le Maître veut faire plus, le faire souffrir le plus possible. Et, sur ce point, grâce à Pettigrow, nous savons exactement quel est son point faible_…"

            En cet instant, Harry se serrait giflé. Bien sûr…, c'était le détail qui n'avait cessé de le tracassé… Comment lui, pourtant habitué à la technique d'attaque de Voldemort, n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Voldemort agissait là où ça faisait mal…, en s'en prenant à ceux qui comptait pour lui… Il avait été stupide de laisser Peter, seul, en compagnie des filles et donc de Lily… Lily qui représentait la plus grande faiblesse de James… S'en prendre à Lily serait, inévitablement, la meilleure façon de l'atteindre… Et à voir la réaction de James à l'annonce de la mort de sa mère, Harry ne préférait pas imaginer la réaction du Maraudeur s'il arrivait quelque chose à Lily.

            « Tu crois ? » s'enquit Lucius, les bras croisés, sans se départir de son sourire mauvais.

            Il s'écarta de l'arbre, suivit de ses deux brutes écervelées et s'avança vers James, le fixant dans les yeux. Harry réalisa alors que le Serpentard disait la vérité.

            « Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr, Potter ? continua-t-il, mesquin. Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr que ta chère petite-amie est dans le château ? »

            Il se retrouva alors avec une baguette pointée sur lui. Malefoy ricana et fit signe à ses deux toutous de ne pas intervenir.

            «- Parce que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, tu serais le premier à le regretter amèrement, lâcha froidement James.

             - Tu es, décidément, bien trop naïf, Potter, se moqua-t-il. Tu es vraiment pitoyable ! »

            Une vive douleur traversa soudain le front de Harry, n'étant pas pour rassurer ce dernier. Si ce que Malefoy disait était vrai, Lily, et probablement aussi, Elsa et Amy, étaient en grand danger. Harry porta machinalement la main à son front, un geste qui n'échappa pas à James qui en comprit aussitôt la signification et pâlit un peu plus encore. Son expression laissa clairement paraître son inquiétude lorsque, du coin de l'œil, il rencontra le regard de Harry qui esquissa un bref signe de tête entendu.

            « Allons-nous en d'ici.» déclara, brutalement, James en se détournant de Malefoy.

            Celui-ci ricana mais les laissa faire.

            « Vous pouvez toujours courir, mais vous arriverez trop tard ! » se moqua-t-il.

            Mais les quatre garçons étaient déjà repartis, sous le rire moqueur de Malefoy.

            «- Il faut qu'on prenne nos formes d'Animagus ! s'écria James, alors qu'ils courraient à travers les arbres, en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.

             - Mais Lunard n'est pas un Animagus, protesta Sirius.

             - Alors reste avec lui dans ce cas là ! le coupa, sèchement James. Si Malefoy dit vrai, les filles sont en danger et on gagnera du temps en tant qu'Animagi… Harry, tu viens ?

             - Je te suis. » acquiesça Harry, après une brève hésitation, en notant l'air sombre de Sirius, mais en se laissant gagner par la soudaine angoisse de James.

Et c'est ainsi que tous deux, prenant leur forme animale, s'élancèrent dans la forêt.

            « Soyez prudents, quand même ! » leur lança Remus, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent de leur vue.

* * * * *

            Les arbres défilaient autour d'eux mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait s'en rendre compte, trop inquiets pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre, alors qu'ils courraient à travers la forêt. Harry, devinant sans mal l'état d'esprit dans lequel James devait se trouver, gardait le silence, se contentant de rester à la hauteur du cerf.

            James semblait avoir prit conscience du danger qui menaçait Lily et, en cet instant, rien d'autre ne comptait plus pour lui, à part la santé de la jeune fille. Il avait probablement vexé Sirius, un peu plus tôt, mais il ne devait pas s'en être seulement, rendu compte.

            Ta cicatrice t'a fait mal ?

            Un bref instant. admit Harry, surpris.

            Si ces fumiers s'en prennent à elle…

            Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Tous deux courraient à perdre haleine, en direction du parc. Harry, en tête, fut le premier à apercevoir, loin devant eux, les lumières du château, à travers la végétation qui les entourait.

            On y est presque. s'exclama James. On va arriver près du lac… 

            Tous deux se figèrent lorsqu'ils atteignirent la lisière de la forêt, à bout de souffle. Le parc était désert, au grand soulagement des deux garçons qui reprirent, d'un commun accord, leur forme humaine.

            «- Il n'y a rien, commenta James.

             - Oh non… ! s'inquiéta Harry. Regarde, là-bas ! » ajouta-t-il, précipitamment, désignant un point, à quelques pas de là.

            James suivit son regard, pour apercevoir les trois jeunes filles qui venaient, sans les voir, dans leur direction.

            « LILY ! » hurla, aussitôt, le Maraudeur.

            Les filles tressaillirent et se tournèrent dans sa direction… James s'avança hors du couvert des arbres mais se figea, et se retourna vers Harry à l'instant où, les mains crispées sur le front, celui-ci tombait à genoux sur le sol en laissant échapper une plainte sourde.

            « Harry ? s'inquiéta le Maraudeur. Ca… ? »

            Une violente explosion le coupa dans ses propos.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Et voilà, fini… (je sens que je vais me faire traiter de sadique, là ^^)

Titre du chapitre 33 : Deuil et sombre période

            L'avenir du monde sorcier va se jouer… Qui va mourir ? Qui va survivre ? Allons-nous assister à une déchirure temporelle… ? Vous le saurez, au prochain chapitre.

            Sinon, vous avez des idées sur l'identité de la voix ???

            Sinon, à présent, réponses aux reviews : 

**Tiffany** : Je t'ai déjà répondu par mail mais je me lasserai pas de te remercier, étant donné que je mettrais probablement bien plus de temps à décoincer dans certains chapitres, sans ton aide ^^

**Cc Johnson** : Je dois dire que j'ai pas mal travaillé sur ce passage. A vrai dire je voulais essayer d'y mettre plus d'action… 

**Lily la Tigresse** : Et bien oui, j'ai bien profité de l'occasion pour faire la fête. Moi j'apprécie toujours autant ta fic et, j'suis allée les voir, tes MAJ ^^ Merci =^__^=

**Clem** : Moi, je suis sûre du contraire ^^ Enfin, vu que tu seras en vacances à ce moment-là… tu le saura pas ^^

**Relena** : Vraiment ? Enfin, je dois dire que c'est un passage que j'ai beaucoup retravaillé. 

**Léo** : Horrible ? Dans quel sens ? ^^

**Maria Potter** : Oui je m'y suis inscrite. D'ailleurs va falloir que j'y retourne ^^

**Mimi** : La voilà !

**Umbre77** : Je t'ai déjà répondu par mail

**Cyngathi** : Pour Alo, elle a mis la première partie de son chapitre 17 que j'ai, adoré ^^ Pour le résumé, j'ai essayé d'en faire un, là, tu me diras si c'était ce que tu voulais ou pas, ok ?

**Wynzar******: Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plû 

**Kaima** : Tu sauras bientôt qui s'est, promis ^^

**Mimi-la-Pro** : Merci

**Kinou** : Là j'ai essayée de rester dans le ton, pour la ponctuation ^^

**Popp** : Bac ES ^^

**Yolei**** Potter** : Non, ce secret n'aura rien à voir avec la Chambre des Secrets et Hagrid. En fait, je n'ai même pas prévu de conversation avec Aragog ^^ (enfin, ça peut toujours changer ^^)

**Kyzara******: Trois jours ??? O_o Et bé… je pensais pas que ma fic nécessitait autant de temps de lecture. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**Fleur de Lys** : Merci. Non ça allait, à part la philo ^^ J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien ^^ Comme quoi, Pattenrond est scrément bien conservé ^^ Il a la pêche pour un chat de 17 ans et quelques (à l'époque de Harry) mais j'ai pensé que les animaux magiques, tout comme les sorciers ont une longue longévité. Oui, j'était franchement attristée à la fin du tome 5 qui, dans l'ensemble, m'a déçu… On a attendu 3 ans pour l'avoir et j'aurai attendu plus de révélations et puis…je sais pas, il y a quelque chose qui m'a un peu "chiffonné" dans ce tome 5 mais je ne sais pas trop quoi, à vrai dire. Et, je préfère, de loin, les tome 4 et 3 au 5… Par contre, ouais, Cho est une vrai conne ^^ 

**Tillia**** KaWaii** : Contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**Lilou** (x3) : C'était bien, en Espagne ? Ah bon, tu connais un chat dont la description fait penser à Chaussette ?? Non, je ne part pas en vacances, je reste chez moi ^^ Et oui, j'ai eu mon BAC ^^ T'inquiètes, je comprends ce que tu voulais dire ^^ Lily va le savoir, mais pas tout de suite ^^ Sinon, bravo pour ton Brevet ^^ Oui Remus ne se le serai pas pardonné s'il avait mordu quelqu'un et non, ce n'est pas Hagrid… mais la Taupe ^^ Par contre, oui, ça lui va bien comme style, à Voldie ^^

**Enora**** de Wesdaigle** : Non, ce n'est pas lui. Il y a de l'idée mais ce n'est pas ça.

**Ron**** Ravenclaw** : Merci

**Leena******(x7) : Merci pour ces reviews. Je n'ai pas encore commencé à lire tes fics mais je le ferai dès que j'ai fini avec ça ^^


	34. Deuil et sombre période

            Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 33… Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu un petit blocage^^ D'ailleurs, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir eu beaucoup plus de reviews que de coutume, dans lesquelles j'ai été bien moins traitée de sadique que je l'aurai crû. Cela étant, je crois que je ferai plus souvent des fins qui vous tiennent en haleine alors ^^ (sourire sadique)

Ensuite, un **_GROS _ merci, pour leur review, à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer le chapitre précédent, mais merci aussi aux lecteurs "silencieux" ^^, mais aussi à ceux qui prennent le temps de me faire remarquer mes incohérences (je ferai bientôt des MAJ de rectifications ^^, promis), mais les réponses aux reviews seront, toutes à la fin du chapitre. Sinon, mille fois merci encore à **Tiffany** pour son aide, mais aussi à **Umbre77**. **

            Sinon, comme toujours :

**_Le Disclaimer _**: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR…, le reste est à moi...! D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, à la suite d'une récente et (plutôt) mauvaise expérience, que ceux qui voudrait "m'emprunter" MA fic me demande d'abord MON avis… !

**_Titre_** : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe

**_Auteur_** : Cécilia

**_Chapitre _**: 33-l'attaque et la pré-attaque. Nouvelle intervention de la Voix et brain storming de Harry ^^

**_Résumé de l'histoire_**: A la suite d'un petit incident lors d'une retenue de Potions, Harry, alors en sixième année, revient à lui à Poudlard, mais près de vingt ans plus tôt… à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Sous l'identité de Harry Calaway, le voyageur temporel, coincer à cet époque jusqu'à la réalisation de la potion qui le ramènera chez lui, va vite entrer dans les bonnes grâces des Maraudeurs et des autres élèves de Gryffondor et entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Passant ses vacances, en compagnie de Remus, Sirius et James, Harry va finir par favoriser la formation du couple qui est sensé devenir ses parents, malgré la mort des parents de Lily et de l'opposition offerte par le père de James. Le couple ne va cesser de devenir plus "soudé" par la suite, notamment grâce à une sortie assez mouvementée dans la forêt interdite, le bal d'Halloween et la fête organisée durant les vacances de Noël chez les Potter. Le Maraudeur finit par découvrir la véritable identité de Harry lorsque tous deux se font enlever par Voldemort lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et après être revenu, sains et sauf à l'école. Par la suite, Lily découvre, grâce aux médailles que portent James et Harry, à son tour le lien entre les deux garçons. James, quand à lui, semble être la cible première de Voldemort, alors que Peter passe définitivement, dans le camp de Voldemort. Peu après, James, Sirius et Peter partent pour les funérailles des victimes de l'attaque menée précédemment par les partisans de Voldemort contre une annexe du Ministère de la Magie. Durant leur absence, Lily fait part de ses inquiétudes, à Harry, concernant James. Lorsque les trois Maraudeurs reviennent, James s'excuse auprès de Harry pour son comportement. Par la suite, grâce à une potion de Lire-Mémoire, James découvre les évènements du 31 octobre 1981…

            Au chapitre 32, Harry reçoit une nouvelle lettre de son époque que lit, malencontreusement James qui commence alors à taquiner Harry sur ses sentiments pour Ginny et Cho. Agacé, Harry finit par s'énerver mais tous deux se "réconcilient" rapidement. Harry, ayant surpris une conversation entre Peter et la Taupe, suit le Maraudeur, en douce, et assiste à une réunion de "l'arrière-garde" qui prépare un nouveau mauvais coup contre James. Peu après, Harry, Remus, Sirius et James partent dans la forêt, pour éclaircir le mystère de la taupe mais se retrouvent bien vite dans une situation peu enviable et découvre que les filles sont en dangers. James et Harry les retrouve, avant qu'une violente explosion ne survienne.

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic… alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

            Céc.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**_Auteur_** : Cécilia

**_Chapitre _**: 8 (_tout particulièrement dédiée à FLEUR… ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre parce que, franchement, il a pas été facile à faire…_)

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic... Et, avant de vous laisser lire, j'viens de découvrir que c'est un réalisateur dont j'ai jamais entendu parler qui fera HP 3 au cinéma (j'croyais que ça devait être Spielberg...!)...! Et puis, quelqu'un sais quand ce fichu tome 5 va sortir ?

         Bon, assez discuté, alors BONNE LECTURE

         Céc.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  * * * * 

**Chapitre 33 : Deuil et sombre période******

_            La surface du lac reflétait l'astre nocturne qui n'était, en ce soir, qu'un maigre croissant. Depuis le ciel à peine voilé par quelques volutes nuageuses, la lune offrait son éclat pâle qui lui était propre, sa lueur tamisée auréolant l'obscurité environnante d'une atmosphère d'autant plus irréelle que rien ne troublait la surface plane, presque métallique, du lac. Aucun souffle de vent n'en effleurait la surface. Aucun frémissement du rivage herbeux ou des arbres de la forêt dont la lisière s'étendait un peu plus loin. La nature elle-même semblait avoir adopté un silence presque mortel. Un rire glacial brisa soudain ce calme trompeur. Une haute et sombre silhouette se dressait près du lac, dominant une autre forme prostrée sur le sol, face à lui et qui bougea légèrement, non sans une plainte étouffée. _

_            « Alors, Potter que penses-tu de ceci ? »_

_            L'adolescent trembla et murmura quelque chose._

_            «- Qu'as-tu dit, Potter ? Je n'ai pas entendu, se moqua l'homme qui lui faisait face._

_             - Vous l'avez tué… » souffla, d'une voix tremblante de colère, son interlocuteur, les poings serrés._

_            Le mage noir éclata de rire, ce rire glacial qui ferait frémir n'importe qui._

_            « La souffrance, Potter… la souffrance… ceux qui me tiennent tête son voués à souffrir… ! »_

_            L'adolescent ne répondit pas mais, lentement, se releva, les jambes tremblantes, serrant les poings si fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches et que de minces filets de sang s'écoulaient de ses paumes. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier tant sa douleur était grande, tout comme il ne semblait pas se rendre compte des coupures qui recouvraient ses bras et son visage. Son visage était figé dans une expression proche de la haine alors qu'une colère froide s'immisçait en lui, ses yeux bleus brillants d'une rage qu'il contenait à peine. La douleur, physique, à laquelle Voldemort venait de le soumettre, par le Sortilège Doloris, n'était rien à côté de la souffrance morale qui lui brisait le cœur en cet instant. Un autre sang que le sien avait coulé auparavant… un sang innocent… Une vie innocente avait été anéantie…_

_            « Oui, Potter, je sais que tu as mal, reprit froidement le mage noir en esquissant un sourire mauvais. Je sens cette souffrance qui te dévore petit à petit… Je perçois ta colère… »_

_            Sans signe avant-coureur, son adversaire se jeta sur lui, dans un geste insensé qui prit l'adulte au dépourvu mais qui n'eut aucun mal à le repousser violemment d'un simple mouvement de baguette. L'adolescent heurta violemment le sol, ne pouvant réprimer un cri de douleur. Sonné par le choc, il se retrouva menacé par la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres dont les yeux écarlates brûlaient d'une lueur mauvaise._

_            « Jeune présomptueux… je vais t'apprendre ce qu'il en coûte d'agir si sottement… Avada Kedavra »_

* * * * *

            « JAMES ! NON ! » 

            Lily se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court et les yeux écarquillés d'effroi. Assise dans son lit, s'efforçant à respirer profondément et calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, elle se passa la main, dans un geste machinal, sur la figure puis dans les cheveux, rejetant ainsi en arrière les mèches auburn qui avaient glissées devant ses yeux.

            Ce cauchemar lui avait semblé si réel… mais étais-ce vraiment un cauchemar ?

            « _Ne sois pas idiote… James doit être dans son lit et non pas en danger de mort face à Voldemort._ » songea-t-elle.

            Pourtant, quelque chose, au fond d'elle, lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle ne pouvait se départir du malaise grandissant que son mauvais rêve avait créé en elle. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. 

            Elle quitta vivement son lit, attrapant sa robe de chambre au passage et quitta rapidement le dortoir silencieux, non sans un regard à sa montre : 23h30. Troublée, elle dévala l'escalier, déboula dans la Salle Commune déserte et se précipita dans l'escalier en colimaçon menant aux dortoirs des garçons, l'appréhension lui nouant la gorge et ignorant le froid des marches sous ses pieds nus.

            « Oh mon Dieu, faites qu'il soit dans son dortoir…, faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. » murmura-t-elle.

            Atteignant enfin la porte du repaire des Maraudeurs (que les filles avaient surnommé "l'antre des fauves"), elle ne prit pas même le temps de frapper et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Le battant claqua durement contre le mur mais elle ne s'en soucia guère alors qu'elle se figeait sur le seuil de la pièce, effarée… Les lits étaient vides… Le dortoir était inoccupé… James, Harry, Remus, Sirius et Peter n'étaient pas là où ils auraient dû être…

            « Non… ! Non, je dois rêver, c'est impossible… »

            La panique la gagnait à présent, alors qu'elle parcourrait, distraitement, du regard la pièce pénombrée, se retenant au chambranle de la porte.

            Sans réfléchir, elle tourna les talons et regagna en hâte son dortoir, ouvrant, une fois de plus, la porte à la volée, réveillant ainsi ses camarades de chambre. Mais, en cet instant, elle ne s'en souciait guère.

            «- Lily ? s'étonna la voix ensommeillée d'Amy alors que cette dernière émergeait de son lit. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

             - Il faut que je retrouve James, rétorqua Lily en attrapant à la hâte des vêtements pour se changer. Le dortoir des garçons est vide. »

            Amy fronça les sourcils.

            « Pourquoi t'affoles-tu comme ça ? s'étonna-t-elle. Les connaissant, ils doivent sûrement préparer une nouvelle blague contre les Serpentard… c'est tout… »

            Lily se figea à cette supposition alors qu'elle finissait de mettre ses chaussettes. Dans son angoisse, elle n'avait même pas envisagé qu'ils puissent être encore partis dans l'une de ces escapades nocturnes qui étaient, pourtant, l'une des occupations favorites des Maraudeurs. Mais le souvenir de son cauchemar s'imposa à nouveau à elle et elle recommença à s'habiller fébrilement, alors qu'Elsa, encore à moitié endormie, rejoignait Amy tout en demandant ce qui se passait.

            « Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça mais je sens que les garçons ont encore faits quelque chose de risqué et qu'ils sont dehors… » concéda Lily.

            "Et en danger" songea-t-elle, sans oser le préciser à voix haute.

            Ses deux amies échangèrent un regard puis Amy pouffa en voyant les efforts de son amie qui se démenait pour mettre son pull et s'avança pour mettre le vêtement dans le bon sens de façon à ce que la Préfète-en-Chef puisse l'enfiler sans encombre.

            «- Merci, murmura cette dernière tout en attrapant ses chaussures et en les mettant.

 - Même si je suis sûre que tu t'inquiètes pour rien, je t'accompagne. » déclara Amy, en rejoignant, à son tour, son lit pour se changer, rapidement imitée par Elsa.

            Cinq minutes, à peine, plus tard, les trois filles gagnèrent la Salle Commune… pour découvrir que la pièce n'était pas si déserte que ça, alors qu'elle traversait la salle pour rejoindre le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

            « Un ronflement… » murmura Elsa.

            Interloquées, les filles ne tardèrent pas à découvrir l'origine du bruit… qui n'était autre que Peter qui, vautré dans un fauteuil, près de la cheminée, dormait profondément. Elles échangèrent un regard entendu et, d'un commun accord, secouèrent sans ménagement le Maraudeur qui se réveilla en sursaut.

            «- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui… ? s'affola-t-il en se mettant aussitôt debout et jetant des regards anxieux autour de lui.

             - Eh, relaxe, Peter, ce n'est que nous. » intervint Amy.

            Le Maraudeur se calma aussitôt en découvrant les trois filles et il soupira, comme s'il avait craint autre chose.

            «- Les filles ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous…

             - Peter…, où sont les autres ? » le coupa Lily.

            Le Maraudeur la fixa étrangement.

            «- Ils ne sont pas encore rentrés ? Quelle heure est-il ?

             - Il ne doit pas être loin de minuit, répliqua Elsa.

             - Où sont-ils partis ? » insista Lily.

            Peter la fixa d'un air incertain puis haussa les épaules.

            « Menteur…, tu sais très bien où ils sont. » rétorqua Lily, visiblement contrariée.

            Amy interrompit son amie en posant une main sur son bras.

            « Peter, les garçons avaient prévus de faire une blague dans le dortoir des Serpentard, ou quelque chose comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle, calmement.

            Peter, dont les yeux passaient, nerveusement, de l'une à l'autres des trois filles, secoua négativement la tête. Lily déglutit péniblement, inquiète.

            « Où…où sont-ils alors ? retenta-t-elle, l'estomac curieusement noué et la gorge sèche. Je t'en prie, Peter, je suis sûre que tu sais où ils sont, alors dis-le nous, s'il te plaît. »

            Le maraudeur la fixa un moment puis, incapable de soutenir le regard suppliant de la jeune fille, baissa la tête et s'agita nerveusement.

            « Ils voulaient voir quelque chose dans la forêt…, mais ils ne devraient plus tarder à… »

            Lily n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase. Plus inquiète que jamais, elle se rua vers la sortie, suivie de près par ses deux amies qui, le premier moment de surprise passé, abandonnèrent là le Maraudeur.

            «- Lils, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'inquiéta Amy en la rattrapant dans le couloir. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'en faire.

             - Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net…, je dois m'assurer qu'il n'a rien…

             - Lils, je suis certaine que ni James, ni aucun des garçons, n'a de problèmes et qu'ils vont bien… Je suis prête à parier qu'ils sont sur le chemin du retour et…

             - Je… j'ai fait un cauchemar… Mais il semblait tellement réel…, avoua Lily en continuant à courir dans le couloir sans se soucier du fait qu'elle pourrait se faire attraper par Rusard ou quelqu'un d'autre. Et… »

            Elle entreprit de leur résumer ce qu'elle avait vu, alors qu'elles gagnaient le hall d'entrée. Lily ne s'arrêta, essoufflée, que lorsqu'elle atteignit le rivage du lac qui, par chance, était désert.

            Elle soupira, soulagée. Aucune trace de Voldemort ni d'aucune autre présence, quelle qu'elle soit. Pourtant, quelque chose continuait à la tracasser, alors qu'elle s'approchait du lac, suivie par ses deux amies. 

            « James, bon sang, où es-tu ? » songea-t-elle, tandis qu'elles s'approchaient de la lisière de la Forêt Interdite qui se dressait, sombre et menaçante, un peu plus loin.

            Elle tressaillit en s'entendant appeler et ressentit un immense soulagement lorsque, en compagnie de ses amies, elle se tourna dans cette direction pour apercevoir deux silhouettes familières émerger du couvert des arbres. James et Harry…

            Elle voulu s'avancer dans leur direction et tout explosa brutalement autour d'elle.

* * * * *

            Harry et James furent violemment projetés l'un contre l'autre par le souffle de l'explosion et heurtèrent durement le sol. Enfin, du moins, James avait été projeté contre Harry, alors que celui-ci se redressait, la douleur infligée par sa cicatrice ayant perdu en intensité aussi brutalement qu'elle était arrivée.

            Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry, sonné par le choc et le souffle coupé par sa chute et le fait que James lui était tombé dessus, mis un peu de temps à comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais le Maraudeur, lui, se releva aussitôt, livide.

            « LILY ! NON ! cria-t-il, sans prêter la moindre attention à Harry qui, retrouvant ses esprits, se précipita aussitôt à sa suite. Pas ça. Pas ça. Tout mais pas ça. » souffla-t-il, en se ruant dans la sombre fumée qui s'élevait du lieu de l'explosion, à l'endroit exact où se tenaient, quelques secondes auparavant, les trois filles.

            Par la mise en garde apportée non seulement par sa cicatrice mais aussi par sa médaille qui s'échauffait contre sa peau, Harry gardait parfaitement à l'esprit que James courrait probablement, sans réfléchir, dans un piège on ne peut plus stupide.

            « JAMES, N'Y VAS PAS ! » s'époumonna-t-il en tentant de le retenir avant qu'il n'aille trop loin, une seconde avant de réaliser quelque chose.

            Lily l'avait pourtant mis en garde sur le fait que le Maraudeur devenait plus qu'imprévisible dans ce genre de situation… et, la médaille, à supposer que James avait la sienne en cet instant, que tous deux portaient pouvait donc avoir des effets plus qu'inattendus, surtout dans ce genre de cas… Il ne prit vraiment conscience de ça, que lorsqu'il referma sa main sur l'un des poignets de James, une fraction de seconde avant qu'une violente brûlure au torse, à l'endroit même où reposait sa médaille, ne l'oblige à le relâcher.

            "L'effet amplificateur" songea Harry, avant de se retrouver brutalement projeté au sol, lui faisant momentanément voir trente-six chandelles. Mais, probablement grâce à l'action "protectrice" de sa médaille, Harry se ressaisit et se releva…, pour se ruer à nouveau à la suite de James. Il devait l'arrêter, au plus vite. 

            « James, arrêtes-toi, bon sang ! C'est un piège ! » hurla-t-il. 

            Le Maraudeur tressaillit, montrant qu'il avait entendu son avertissement, mais l'ignora délibérément.

            Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, alors que James s'approchait dangereusement des lieux de l'explosion, Il prit sa forme d'Animagus. Il s'élança aussitôt à la poursuite de James, droit vers la sombre fumée qui s'élevait du lieu de l'attaque, à l'endroit exact où se tenaient les filles auparavant. Recourant aux sens aiguisés du félin, Harry percevait l'odeur, âcre, de brûlé et un léger crépitement, mais aucune d'une quelconque présence ennemie, du moins pas de prime abord, trop accaparé pour arrêter James. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire mais ce n'était pas sans risque et il n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur, alors qu'il gagnait rapidement du terrain sur le Maraudeur.

            Estimant en être assez près, il bondit dans l'herbe et atterrit lestement, griffes rétractées (il n'avait pas l'intention de le blesser tout de même), sur James qui fut projeté au sol sous le poids du félin qui, vivement, referma ses crocs scintillants sous l'éclat de la lune sur la chaînette dorée que l'adolescent portait au cou et tira d'un coup sec. L'objet céda et Harry pu, sans risque, rester sur James qui, plaqué au sol, se débattait pour se libérer.

            « LÂCHES-MOI, HARRY ! LÂCHES-MOI ! »

             Une douleur cuisante traversa soudain le front de l'animal qu'il était devenu, faisant tressaillir Harry. Un sort jaillit presque aussitôt de nulle part, manquant de peu les deux adolescents. James, voyant cela, s'était figé.

            C'était tout juste. marmonna Harry, avant de reprendre sa forme humaine dans un claquement, se retrouvant ainsi assis sur un James qui, passé le premier moment de stupeur recommença à se débattre. 

            Harry ne faisant, bien sûr, pas le poids pour rivaliser avec James, capitula, mais n'eut guère le temps de tenter de retenir James alors que celui-ci, la colère déformant ses traits, se relevait vivement et s'écartait de lui.

            « JAMES, NON ! TU VAS Y LAISSER TA PEAU SI TU Y VAS… ! » s'époumona Harry, en se ruant à sa suite, baguette à la main et en glissant, sans un regard, dans l'une de ses poches, la chaîne d'or brisée.

            Sans sa médaille, le Maraudeur était plus en danger que jamais, Harry en était parfaitement conscient et, bien qu'il comprenne la raison du comportement de l'adolescent, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ses réactions stupides. James avait peur pour la vie de sa petite-amie, mais de là à se jeter aveuglement dans un piège vulgaire, c'était on ne peut plus insensé.

            Harry n'hésita cependant pas sur ce qu'il devait faire…, il lui faudrait protéger James et le tirer, une fois de plus, dans la galère dans laquelle il allait immanquablement se plonger. Chemin faisant, Harry réalisa que, à la lisière de la forêt, une lutte acharnée s'était engagée.

* * * * *

            Une détonation assourdissante avait troublé le silence pesant qui régnait dans la forêt. Sirius et Remus pâlirent, échangeant un regard, alors qu'ils se figeaient brutalement.

            « Oh non. » souffla le lycanthrope, mû par un horrible pressentiment.

            Il sentait au fond de lui que le sang avait coulé… Qui que ce soit, quelqu'un était mort…

            D'un commun accord, les deux garçons, baguette à la main, repartirent en courant de plus belle, parcourant ainsi au plus vite la distance qui les séparait encore de la lisière de la forêt qu'ils atteignirent quelques longues minutes plus tard.

            « On y est… ! » s'écria Sirius.

            Tous deux appréhendaient ce qu'ils allaient découvrir mais Sirius, qui était en tête, heurta violemment quelqu'un et se retrouva au sol sous le choc, sa baguette lui échappant dans sa chute. Remus se figea aussitôt, en découvrant l'individu qui s'était, aussitôt retourné vers eux. Une silhouette vêtue de noir et masquée qui pointa sa baguette vers Patmol qui écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

            « Oh, que vois-je… ? se moqua l'homme en esquissant un sourire sarcastique sous son masque. Un élève qui au lieu d'être au lit comme tout le monde, traîne dans la forêt et met son nez où il ne faut pas. »

            Remus recula d'un pas et se tapit derrière un arbre proche. Le Mangemort ne l'avait pas remarqué. C'était peut-être leur chance de le prendre par surprise et avoir ainsi une unique possibilité de le neutraliser… avant qu'il ne neutralise Sirius.

            Une autre silhouette sombre émergea alors, à son tour, de l'ombre mais resta impassible en découvrant l'adolescent qui assit par terre, une baguette pointée vers lui, fixait avec une neutralité déconcertante les deux hommes. Remus se tendit, les sens en alerte, il connaissait cette voix… Il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part… Tout en ce deuxième partisan de Voldemort lui était familier… Celui-ci prit la parole, attirant l'attention du Lycanthrope.

            « Il doit être accompagné…, commenta-t-il en levant les yeux pour scruter les alentours. Je connais bien son groupe… Si celui-ci est là, les autres ne doivent pas être loin. »

            Remus retint son souffle, serrant instinctivement un peu plus les doigts sur sa baguette, plus attentif que jamais à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était au moins sûr d'une chose : il n'y avait que deux Mangemorts dans les parages…, dont l'un qui devait, obligatoirement, être la taupe… Une légère brise parcouru la forêt, lui apportant une désagréable odeur de brûlé provenant du parc… probablement le lieu de l'explosion… Il frémit imperceptiblement, réfléchissant intensément à l'action la plus appropriée.

            Il était plutôt doué en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, bien qu'il soit loin d'égalé Harry en la matière, mais de là à tenir tête à deux Mangemorts dont l'un qui tenait Sirius en joue…, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il convenait de faire dans ce cas, d'autant plus que la situation n'était pas très favorable. Sirius était menacé par une baguette magique, James et Harry étaient il ne savait où, Peter dans le château et lui, il était planté, seul, derrière un arbre, à se demander ce qu'il convenait de faire.

            Entendant un léger craquement et un bruissement de vêtements, Remus retint, une fois de plus, son souffle. L'un des deux hommes en noir s'avançait dans sa direction. Il pouvait presque percevoir la respiration de l'individu qui, lentement, s'approchait de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Un pas… puis un autre… puis encore un autre. Le lycanthrope n'esquissait pas le moindre geste, aussi infime soit-il.

            « Laisse tomber, intervint alors la voix de l'autre Mangemort. Nous avons d'autres choses à faire que de soucier de savoir si ce gosse est accompagné ou pas… Il faut que nous nous occupions de Potter et… »

            Un bruit sourd puis une chute…

            « Ah, sale gosse, tu vas regretter ça… » grogna le premier Mangemort.

            L'autre homme se détourna et s'éloigna, sûrement pour prêter main forte à son camarade. Remus, soulagé par cette diversion inespérée, se risqua à jeter un œil à ce qu'il se passait et ne pu réprimer un sourire en voyant le Mangemort qui, jusque là, surveillait Sirius, se relever en se frottant la jambe, alors que Sirius, bien que soumis à la baguette que l'autre homme en noir pointait à présent sur lui, affichait un sourire satisfait. Visiblement, Patmol avait crocheté l'une des jambes de son précédent surveillant, le faisant ainsi mordre la poussière.

            « Black, si j'étais toi je cesserai de faire le malin. » le menaça l'autre homme.

            Remus inspira aussi silencieusement que possible. C'était l'occasion ou jamais d'agir. Sirius s'était mis dans une mauvaise position… et il allait devoir l'en sortir…

            « Stupéfix ! » souffla-t-il en surgissant de sa cachette.

            Le Mangemort qui avait faillit le trouver et qui lui tournait le dos, évita de peu le sortilège qui toucha de plein fouet une troisième silhouette en noir qui surgit de nulle part, à la plus grande stupeur de Remus. Il n'avait même pas perçu sa présence. Il était pourtant certain qu'ils n'étaient que deux dans les parages. Sirius, profitant de l'occasion bondit comme un diable de sa boîte et récupéra sa baguette, avant de neutraliser l'homme qu'il avait fait tomber auparavant, alors que deux autres mages noirs surgissaient sur les lieux, à la plus grande inquiétude de Remus. Encore d'autres… La situation n'était vraiment plus en leur faveur.

            « Ne laissez pas s'enfuir ces morveux ! » intima alors, rageusement, la taupe (ou du moins celui que Remus supposait être le traître de l'école) qui n'avait, visiblement, pas apprécié le fait qu'il avait échappé de peu au sort.

* * * * *

            La poussière noire et opaque soulevée par l'explosion réduisit considérablement sa vision alors que James s'engouffrait, dans la fumée dense. Il ne pu, cependant, réprimer une quinte de toux lorsque l'air saturé s'immisça dans ses poumons. Seulement préoccupé par le sort de Lily, il ne pensait même pas au risque de la présence d'un éventuel Mangemort ou, pire, de Voldemort. Il se figea un moment, déboussolé, et sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. James se retourna vivement et fut partagé entre soulagement et contrariété en apercevant Harry à ses côtés.

            « La…voie semble…libre, parvint à articuler Harry en toussant lui aussi. Mais… ne crie pas… ça…ne servirai… qu'à nous…faire repérer.

            L'odeur de l'herbe brûlée était plus intense que jamais, les prenant à la gorge, tandis que les deux adolescents s'avançaient, les sens en alertes, incapables de parler alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient vers l'épicentre du sortilège.

            «- Si…s'il est… arrivé…quelque chose…à… Lily…, je…, commençai James d'une voix enrouée et entrecoupée de quintes de toux.

             - James… arrêtes de…parler, ça… » répliqua, sur le même ton, Harry.

* * * * *

            La poussière plus que la fumée irritait leur gorge et leurs yeux alors qu'ils avançaient lentement. L'air était pesant, étouffant et chaud.

            La douleur continuait à lui barrer le front, mais de façon bien plus supportable. Lancinante mais tolérable, comme un simple rappel de prudence, alors que Harry suivait de près la silhouette incertaine de James dans l'obscurité environnante, marchant dans l'herbe roussie. 

            « Lumos. » murmura-t-il finalement au bout d'un moment, ne supportant plus d'avancer en aveugle, dans ce nuage dense et noir parsemée par endroits de la petite lueur orangée apportée par l'herbe incandescente.

            Le faible faisceau lumineux émit par sa baguette qu'il leva au-dessus de lui sembla transpercer les ténèbres environnantes. James, l'air anxieux, l'imita presque aussitôt. Harry, quand à lui, s'efforçait à conserver une certaine impassibilité…, d'autant plus qu'il sentait, au fond de lui, que Lily était encore vivante, peut-être gravement blessée mais encore en vie.

* * * * *

            Au bout d'un moment qui leur paru avoir duré une éternité mais qui n'avait probablement pas dû durer plus de quelques longues minutes, ils finirent par distinguer ce qu'ils cherchaient. Son cœur bondit violemment dans sa poitrine puis sembla s'arrêter tout aussi brutalement, lorsque James distingua des formes immobiles sur le sol, à quelque pas de là. Il eut l'impression que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines, alors qu'il se précipitait dans cette direction.

            « LILY »

            James se rua dans cette direction, suivit de près par Harry, et se laissa choir à genoux près de la jeune fille, ignorant les quintes de toux qui lui déchiraient à présent la poitrine tandis qu'il cherchait frénétiquement le pouls de sa petite-amie. Un immense soulagement l'envahit en le percevant, faible mais présent. 

            « JAMES ! ATTENTION ! hurla soudain Harry, le ramenant à la réalité. DES MANGEMORTS ! ILS… »

            Le Maraudeur releva aussitôt les yeux et eut juste le temps d'éviter un sort lancé dans sa direction et aperçu deux hautes silhouettes noires jaillirent de l'obscurité environnantes, menaçantes. Il ne sût pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais, sans laisser le temps à Harry d'intervenir, dans un geste où se mêlait colère et haine envers ceux qui avaient tentés de s'en prendre à celle qu'il aimait, il se leva d'un bond et récita des mots qui lui parurent n'avoir aucun sens, sa baguette pointée vers les deux sorciers.

            Il y eut un éclair étincelant puis plus rien. Mais les Mangemorts avaient disparus… James vacilla sur ses jambes mais tint le coup, sous le regard indéchiffrable de Harry. Mais, à cet instant là, James s'en souciait peu, trop préoccupé par le corps étendu sur le sol.

            « Elle est vivante, Harry…, mais il faut la sortir de là. » lança-t-il entre deux toux.

            Harry revint à sa hauteur et acquiesça.

            Occupes-toi d'elle, je me charge d'Amy et Elsa. » assura-t-il, en repartant vers les deux autres victimes.

            James se rappela alors la présence des deux autres filles mais, en cet instant, seule Lily comptait. Il s'accroupit à nouveau, rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche, près du corps inconscient, meurtri et ensanglanté de sa camarade qu'il prit précautionneusement dans ses bras avant de partir, non sans un regard à Harry qui s'était penché sur l'un des autres corps.

* * * * *

            Sirius et Remus étaient désarmés et à la merci de deux Mangemorts, dont la taupe, Remus ayant réussi à stupéfixer un autre des partisans de Voldemort avant qu'un autre ne lui enlève sa baguette. Brusquement, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, les deux hommes se détournèrent des deux adolescents et disparurent rapidement du champ de vision des deux garçons médusés qui se tenaient à la lisière de la forêt.

            « Qu'est-ce que… ? »

            Tous deux échangèrent un regard.

            « JAMES ! » s'écrièrent-ils, alors qu'ils devinaient la raison de ce départ précipité et que leur regard se posait sur la fumée noire qui s'élevait dans le ciel nocturne un peu plus loin.

            Ayant récupérés leur baguette, tous deux se ruèrent dans cette direction.

            « Patmol, vas prévenir Dumbledore, vite ! intima Remus, chemin faisant. Tu seras bien plus rapide que moi, dans ta forme d'Animagus, ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant que son ami allait répliquer. Fais-le pour James ! »

            A regret, Sirius finit par céder à ce dernier argument et, prenant sa forme animale, se précipita vers le château, alors que Remus prenait le chemin du lac, perdu dans ses réflexions.

            Il était impossible de transplaner à Poudlard, en cela il en était fermement convaincu. Mais alors, comment les Mangemorts pouvaient-ils se déplacer aussi rapidement et surgir, ainsi, de nulle part ?

* * * * *

            James émergea avec soulagement de l'épaisse fumée noire. Incapable d'aller plus loin, il déposa prudemment sa petite-amie dans l'herbe et se laissa choir à ses côtés, toussant de plus belle, dans l'air frais du soir.

            «- Oh, Lily, souffla-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par la fumée qui lui avait irrité la gorge et en passant la main dans les cheveux auburn de la jeune fille qui cilla lentement, plus pâle que jamais.

             - James ? murmura-t-elle, visiblement surprise. James, tu…

             - Chut, ne dit rien. Ca va aller. Ca va aller. Ne dit rien ! la coupa doucement James, bouleversé, ignorant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. On va te sortir de là. Accroche-toi, s'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il en serrant l'une des mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes. Tiens le coup. Je vais te ramener au château, mais il faut que tu tienne jusque là.

             - Tu… Je croyais que…

             - Lily, ne dis rien, l'interrompit à nouveau l'adolescent en rencontrant le regard vert émeraude et éteint de la jeune fille. Ménages-toi.

             - James… » insista-t-elle cependant, dans un murmure à peine audible.

            Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car sa tête partit sur le côté et James sentit sa main "mollir" entre les siennes à l'effroi du Maraudeur qui, sous le choc, se figea un instant avant de réaliser ce que cela signifiait.

            « Lily, non ! Je t'en supplie ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! LILY ! » s'écria James, vainement, attirant le corps inconscient contre lui, ignorant le sang qui s'écoulait des multiples blessures de la jeune fille, engendrées par l'explosion dont elle avait été la cible et venait salir ses vêtements.

            Un rire glacial et de mauvaise augure le détourna brutalement de ses sombres réflexions et une haine sans pareille envahit son esprit. 

            « Pathétique… »

            Cette voix froide et teintée d'amusement lui fit lever ses yeux rougis et brillants de larmes. Malgré son regard embué par des pleurs qu'il n'avait même pas cherché à contenir, James découvrit la sombre silhouette qui se tenait devant lui, baguette à la main, un rictus méprisant déformant sa bouche sans lèvres, ses yeux écarlates aux pupilles félines brillants d'une lueur indéfinissable. Il était seul face à Voldemort… l'assassin de son père… et l'abject individu qui était à l'origine de la mort de sa mère et qui, à présent, lui avait enlevé Lily.

            Tremblant de colère, le Maraudeur déposa précautionneusement la jeune fille inerte sur le sol et se leva lentement, son regard soutenant, sans ciller, celui, sanguinaire, du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

            James s'avança, sortant sa baguette, vers le mage noir qui esquissa un sourire amusé.

            « Je vous ferais payer ce que vous avez fait… » siffla l'adolescent entre ses dents serrées, chacune de ses paroles étant entrecoupées par des quintes de toux.

            Voldemort éclata de rire.

            « Jeune fou, saches que tu ne peux rien contre moi. La preuve, ajouta-t-il, en pointant sa baguette vers le Maraudeur. Endoloris. » lança-t-il nonchalamment.

            James fut projeté au sol et ne pu réprimer un cri de douleur face à la souffrance affligée par le sortilège mais qui cessa peu après. L'adolescent fut, cependant, incapable de se relever et resta au sol, le souffle court, tremblant de colère et de l'affliction encore présente dans sa chair. Voldemort éclata, une fois encore, de rire.

            « Alors, Potter que penses-tu de ceci ? »

            L'adolescent trembla et murmura quelque chose.

            «- Qu'as-tu dit, Potter ? Je n'ai pas entendu, se moqua l'homme qui lui faisait face.

             - Vous l'avez tué… » souffla, d'une voix tremblante de colère, son interlocuteur, les poings serrés.

            Le mage noir éclata de rire, ce rire glacial qui ferait frémir n'importe qui.

            « La souffrance, Potter… la souffrance… ceux qui me tiennent tête sont voués à souffrir… ! »

            L'adolescent ne répondit pas mais, lentement, se releva, les jambes tremblantes, serrant les poings si fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches et que de minces filets de sang s'écoulaient de ses paumes. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier tant sa douleur était grande, tout comme il ne semblait pas se rendre compte des coupures qui recouvraient ses bras et son visage. Son visage était figé dans une expression proche de la haine alors qu'une colère froide s'immisçait en lui, ses yeux bleus brillants d'une rage qu'il contenait à peine. La douleur, physique, à laquelle Voldemort venait de le soumettre, par le Sortilège Doloris, n'était rien à côté de la souffrance morale qui lui brisait le cœur en cet instant. Un autre sang que le sien avait coulé auparavant… un sang innocent… Une vie innocente avait été anéantie…

            « Oui, Potter, je sais que tu as mal, reprit froidement le mage noir en esquissant un sourire mauvais. Je sens cette souffrance qui te dévore petit à petit… Je perçois ta colère… »

            Sans signe avant-coureur, son adversaire se jeta sur lui, dans un geste insensé qui prit l'adulte au dépourvu mais qui n'eut aucun mal à le repousser violemment d'un simple mouvement de baguette. L'adolescent heurta violemment le sol, ne pouvant réprimer un cri de douleur. Sonné par le choc, il se retrouva menacé par la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres dont les yeux écarlates brûlaient d'une lueur mauvaise.

            « Jeune présomptueux… je vais t'apprendre ce qu'il en coûte d'agir si sottement… Avada Kedavra. »

            Le faisceau vert dévia brutalement, sous le regard dénué d'expression de James.

            « Laisse-le tranquille, Voldie… ! »

            James tressaillit à cette voix familière mais dure et entrecoupée par une toux rauque et dépourvue de toute intonation, alors que Harry s'interposait, baguette à la main. L'expression du mage noir changea imperceptiblement, n'appréciant guère cette intervention ni le manque de respect évident dont Harry faisait preuve à son égard.

            «- Oh mais que voilà un jeune imprudent qui ose me tenir tête de la sorte ? commenta, froidement, Voldemort.

             - Pour vous servir ! » ironisa Harry en faisant mine de s'incliner face au mage noir.

            James, le premier moment de surprise passé, ne pu s'empêcher d'être déconcerté par la façon dont Harry alternait les "vous" et les "tu" lorsqu'il s'adressait à Voldemort.

            « Alors, que nous vaut la visite du graaaaaaaaaand Tom Elvis Jedusor ? » demanda Harry, moqueur.

            Une lueur mauvaise enflamma les yeux écarlates du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci voulut dire quelque chose mais se ravisa soudain. Sa silhouette frémie perceptiblement, à la surprise des deux adolescents.

            « Nous nous reverrons ! siffla-t-il. Ce n'est que partie remise… »

            Sur ce, il disparu, sous le regard abasourdi des garçons qui ne tardèrent, cependant pas à comprendre la raison de ce départ précipité en s'entendant appelés pour voir venir dans leur direction, un Sirius effaré, accompagné par un Dumbledore habillé à la hâte.

* * * * *

            Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un bref sourire à la vue du directeur débraillé et les cheveux et la barbe retenus par des élastiques. Si Voldemort l'avait vu en cet instant, il ne se serait probablement pas enfuit. Mais le simple fait d'avoir perçu l'arrivée imminente de Dumbledore avait suffit à faire battre en retraite le Seigneur des Ténèbres, du moins, c'est ce que supposait Harry. Celui-ci se tourna brièvement vers Remus qui, l'air sombre, se tenait près des trois filles et Harry n'avait aucun mal à en comprendre la raison.

            Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. 

_Flash-back_

_            Alors qu'il s'intéressait au cas d'Amy, il avait vaguement vu James partir. La jeune fille était inconsciente, mais vivante. Néanmoins, Elsa n'avait pas eu cette chance… Harry n'eut guère besoin de chercher son pouls pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas survécue à l'attaque. Après tout, son parrain lui avait clairement laissé sous-entendre, dans sa lettre, qu'elle devait mourir cette année… L'adolescent soupira douloureusement, songeant aux répercussions inévitableS  que son décès aurait sur les autres…_

_            Tu ne devrais pas t'attarder ici. _

_            Harry tressaillit à peine, perdu dans ses réflexions. Il voulu répliquer mais se ravisa en se rappelant qu'il devait éviter de laisser seul James dans ces conditions. Reportant son attention sur les corps qui gisaient sans connaissance sur le sol, Harry reprit sa baguette._

_            « Mobilicorpus » murmura-t-il, d'un léger mouvement de baguette._

_            Entraînant, ainsi, les deux corps inertes, il se hâta de quitter les lieux, la gorge douloureuse et les poumons en feu, sa cicatrice recommençant à faire des siennes._

_            Il se retrouva rapidement à l'air libre, heurtant au passage Remus qui arrivait à ce moment-là._

_            « Harry, s'exclama aussitôt le lycanthrope, visiblement soulagé. Tu… »_

_            Mais Harry ne prêta guère attention à ce qu'il disait, découvrant, au même instant, la situation dans laquelle se trouvait James._

_            « Remus, reste auprès des filles ! intima-t-il en se ressaisissant aussitôt et en interrompant le sort auquel il avait soumis Elsa et Amy jusque là. Je vais aider James. »_

_            Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer et non sans un bref coup d'œil à Lily qui, à son plus grand soulagement, respirait encore, imperceptiblement._

_Fin du flash-back_

            Jetant un bref regard à James, il fut surpris par sa pâleur.

            « Ca va ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

            Le Maraudeur acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête et voulu faire un pas dans sa direction mais ses jambes cédèrent, incapables de le supporter plus longtemps.

* * * * *

            L'infirmerie, bien qu'inhabituellement peuplée, était étrangement silencieuse. Madame Pomfresh, habillée à la hâte elle aussi, était au chevet d'Amy sous le regard inquiet de Dumbledore et une McGonagall en robe de chambre écossaise qui avait, visiblement dû être réveillée en catastrophe. Harry, assis sur un lit, l'air sombre, jeta un bref regard au lit voisin où se trouvait James. Celui-ci était toujours inconscient, ayant tourné de l'œil un peu plus tôt…, à priori, tous ces évènements avaient été plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Face au choc évident des deux autres Maraudeurs, l'infirmière s'était hâtée de leur administrer une potion de sommeil, afin de les faire tenir tranquille, avant de s'occuper des autres élèves. En fait, seul Harry y avait échappé, grâce à l'intervention de Dumbledore qui, supposa-t-il, voulait probablement lui demander ce qui s'était passé.

            Madame Pomfresh s'était contentée de prendre un air contrarié mais avait fini par céder au directeur, trop accaparée par le sort des filles. Rapidement, l'infirmière avait confirmée ce que Harry savait déjà, concernant l'état d'Elsa. 

            Harry ferma momentanément les yeux et soupira douloureusement avant de reporter son attention vers le directeur qui, l'air soucieux, attendait le verdict de l'infirmière. Celle-ci, préoccupée, ne tarda pas à s'écarter du lit d'Amy et s'avança vers les deux adultes.

            « Alors ? » s'enquit, à voix basse, le directeur.

            Madame Pomfresh soupira.

            « Concernant Messieurs Lupin, Black, ils vont bien en dehors de quelques blessures sans gravité. Pour Potter et Calaway, j'ai pu soigner les brûlures et égratignures superficielles qu'ils avaient mais je dois encore leur administrer une potion, par rapport à la fumée, en quantité importante, qu'ils ont inspirés, et Potter est toujours inconscient. Je devrais les garder quelques jours en observation à l'infirmerie, également par rapport au choc émotionnel… Quand aux filles, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je n'ai rien pu faire pour Miss Dawson qui a visiblement été tuée sur le coup. Miss O'Connor est encore sans connaissance mais devrait bien s'en tirer, bien que ses brûlures nécessiteront quelques soins supplémentaires. Il semblerait qu'elle ait été la moins touchée par l'explosion. Quant à Miss Evans, je ne peux pas encore me prononcer sur son état mais les jours à venir seront déterminants… »

            Harry qui avait suivit la conversation vit le directeur et la directrice-adjointe s'assombrirent durant le rapport, pas des plus optimistes, de l'infirmière. L'adolescent baissa tristement la tête, mal à l'aise, alors que le silence retombait dans la pièce. Finalement, Dumbledore soupira, l'air las, et reprit la parole.

            « Minerva, pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité d'aller me chercher Mr Pettigrow ? demanda-t-il, finalement. Je me chargerai personnellement d'avertir les familles. Néanmoins, je souhaiterais que cette affaire ne s'ébruite pas et il faudrait aussi que je vois au plus vite vos collègues… »

            L'enseignante acquiesça et tourna les talons avant de quitter la pièce, sans un mot, étrangement tendue. Harry ne pu réprimer une nouvelle quinte de toux, rappelant ainsi sa présence à l'infirmière.

            « Je m'occupe de vous tout de suite, Mr Calaway. » déclara-t-elle en se hâtant vers son bureau.

            Elle en revint peu après, un gobelet remplit d'une potion verdâtre à la main. Harry grimaça.

            « Ne faites pas la fine bouche, riposta d'un air contrarié l'infirmière avant de lui tendre le récipient. Buvez-ça ! »

            Face à la mauvaise humeur évidente de la sorcière, Harry obtempéra et avala d'une traite la potion, réprimant une grimace au goût amer du liquide qui lui brûla aussitôt la gorge, le faisant tousser de plus belle.

            « Ce n'est pas très agréable mais ça dégagera vos voies respiratoires qui ont été particulièrement irritées. Mais évitez de parler durant quelques temps, Mr Calaway… » ajouta-t-elle tout en jetant un regard lourd en sous-entendu au directeur qui s'était approché.

            L'adolescent esquissa un bref signe de tête positif.

            « Le directeur ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de vous administrer une potion de Sommeil, commenta-t-elle sur un ton désapprobateur mais essayez quand même de vous reposez. »

            Harry acquiesça à nouveau mais resta assis sur le bord du lit, mais l'infirmière sembla juger préférable de ne pas insister et déposa un flacon et un autre verre sur la table de chevet près de son lit et tourna les talons en soupirant, passant sans un mot devant le directeur et gagna le lit de James.

            Le vieil homme resta silencieux, les bras dans le dos, l'air songeur, observant, tout comme Harry, les gestes de Madame Pomfresh qui posa la main sur le front du Maraudeur dont elle s'occupait. Elle secoua distraitement la tête et déposa trois bouteilles de différentes tailles près des lunettes du garçon qui avaient été déposées près du lit. Cela fait, l'infirmière gagna un autre lit, où se trouvait Remus.

            « Je sens qu'on va avoir une classe quasiment vide durant quelques temps. »

            Harry tressaillit au ton amer du directeur et se retourna vers le vieux sorcier, rencontrant brièvement le regard bleu et préoccupé du vieil homme.

            « Sept élèves de septième année de Gryffondor alités à l'infirmerie en quelques heures… » soupira Dumbledore.

            Harry baissa les yeux, embarrassé, ne sachant pas quoi dire et troublé par la déception qui transparaissait dans sa voix. Finalement, le directeur soupira et posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de l'adolescent qui frémit imperceptiblement et leva un regard interrogateur vers l'adulte qui l'observait avec gravité.

            «- Repose-toi, d'accord ? Je pense que quelques explications s'imposent, mais pas tout de suite…

             - Oui, professeur ! répondit, d'une voix cassée, Harry avant d'être prit par une autre quinte de toux, s'attirant, du même coup, un regard désapprobateur de Madame Pomfresh qui avait aussitôt levé les yeux dans sa direction.

             - Je crois que je ferai mieux d'y aller, reprit le directeur. Avant d'abuser de la patience de Pompom. »

            Harry garda le silence mais suivit des yeux le vieux sorcier jusqu'à ce que celui-ci quitte la pièce. Là, l'adolescent soupira, ce qui le fit à nouveau tousser. Les jours à venir risquaient de ne pas être une partie de plaisir.

* * * * *

            Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées. Mais, allongé dans son lit, Harry ne dormait pas, observant distraitement les ombres changeantes qui se formaient sur les murs proches, trop de choses se bousculant dans son esprit. Madame Pomfresh, après être restée un long moment auprès de Lily, avait quitté l'infirmerie, non sans un dernier rappel à l'adolescent sur le fait qu'il devait se reposer. Perdu dans ses réflexions, Harry mit un peu à réaliser qu'il triturait machinalement quelque chose qui traînait au fond de l'une de ses poches, et qui n'était autre que la chaînette brisée de James. Il l'avait complètement oublié mais il allait bien falloir qu'il la lui rende. Mais autant la réparer au préalable… 

            « Reparo. » murmura-t-il, tout en rapprochant les deux extrémités de la breloque au niveau de la cassure.

            La chaînette d'or se reconstitua dans un claquement étouffé et Harry la souleva à hauteur de ses yeux, la médaille venant scintiller légèrement en captant la pâle lueur de la lune qui s'infiltrait par une des fenêtres de la pièce. Satisfait, il glissa à nouveau l'objet dans sa poche, bien décidé à la rendre à son propriétaire, dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Reportant machinalement son attention vers le lit voisin, il observa le Maraudeur bougeait légèrement. Il n'allait, visiblement pas tarder à se réveiller, et sa première préoccupation serait inévitablement pour sa petite-amie. Du moins, c'est que supposait Harry. 

            D'ailleurs… Harry, s'étant assuré que la voie était libre et que Madame Pomfresh n'était pas à son bureau qui semblait plongé dans le noir (aucun rai de lumière n'apparaissant sous la porte menant à la pièce adjacente), quitta son lit et s'avança précautionneusement jusqu'au lit où se trouvait la jeune fille. Lily était d'une pâleur presque morbide qui déconcerta un peu Harry qui l'observa un moment. Au moins, ceux qui étaient sensés devenir ses parents étaient toujours vivants, pour l'instant. C'était peut-être un peu égoïste de penser ça mais, pour le moment, c'était tout ce qui l'importait…

            Finalement, Harry soupira, le faisant à nouveau tousser mais bien mois sèchement qu'auparavant, et se détourna pour regagner son lit où, malgré lui, il succomba à la fatigue, plongeant dans un sommeil agité, ne revoyant que trop bien les évènements de la soirée dans ses cauchemars.

            Il se réveilla d'un bond, le cœur battant la chamade, le souffle court, une légère douleur lui déchirant le front, comme un pâle écho des souffrances précédentes qu'elle lui avait infligées. Sa gorge recommençait à lui faire mal et sa respiration était un peu plus sifflante que jusqu'à présent, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce point car, au même instant, James se redressait en sursaut dans son lit, s'étranglant à moitié dans une toux plus qu'inquiétante.

            Sans aucune hésitation, Harry quitta lestement son lit et se précipita auprès du Maraudeur, l'attrapant par les épaules.

            « Calme-toi, n'essaye pas de parler ! » l'avertit Harry, sans pouvoir réprimer une autre quinte de toux qui lui enflamma à nouveau la gorge. 

            Les yeux bleus foncés écarquillés par l'angoisse rencontrèrent les siens mais James n'étant pas en état de résister, il renonça rapidement à se débattre contre Harry et le laissa retomber contre son oreiller, le souffle rauque, esquissant une grimace douloureuse.

            Madame Pomfresh lui ayant expliqué, avant qu'elle ne parte de l'infirmerie, ce qu'il avait à faire au cas où une telle situation se produirait, Harry tendit au Maraudeur un gobelet remplit de la potion verdâtre que l'infirmière avait préparée à cette intention.

            « Il faut que tu boives ça… » expliqua, inutilement, Harry.

            Le Maraudeur le fixa d'un air incertain et surpris mais absorba docilement le breuvage, avant de tendre la main vers la table de chevet pour prendre, comme le devina rapidement Harry, ses lunettes. Interrompant son geste, L'adolescent attrapa les lunettes et les glissa sur le nez du Maraudeur.

            « Merci… » souffla le concerné, lui arrachant une nouvelle quinte de toux.

            Il y eut un moment de silence.

            «- Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qui c'est…passé ? demanda James, sans se départir de son air soucieux.

             - Tu…as perdu connaissance…après le départ de…Voldemort, expliqua Harry qui resta quelque peu étonné par le fait qu'il puisse parler un peu plus librement.

             - Et…Lily… ?

             - Elle est vivante, répondit Harry en souriant légèrement face au soulagement évident qui marqua les traits du Maraudeur. Elle… est toujours sans connaissance…mais elle est en vie… »

            James se détendit légèrement mais il dû penser brutalement à quelque chose car il rejeta violemment ses couvertures et quitta son lit, mais ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et Harry, grâce à ses réflexes d'Attrapeur, se hâta de le soutenir.

            «- Merci.

             - Mais où…comptais-tu aller comme…ça ? demanda Harry, en l'aidant à se tenir d'aplomb.

             - Il faut…que je la voie, rétorqua le Maraudeur, prit d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Je dois la voir… »

            Harry hésita mais considéra le fait que James ne se tiendrait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne se serait pas assuré, de lui-même, du sort de sa petite-amie. 

            « D'accord, concéda-t-il. Mais il faut que tu prennes ça avant. » déclara Harry, en toussant une fois de plus, tout en désignant un autre verre que Madame Pomfresh avait préparée pour le Maraudeur.

            Si l'infirmière avait crû bon de lui faire prendre une potion fortifiante, ce n'était pas innocent et était confirmé par le fait que James n'était pas vraiment capable de tenir debout de lui-même. Harry supposa que le choc émotionnel que le Maraudeur avait subi durant la soirée, combiné au sort qu'il avait réalisé sous le coup de colère et sans médaille, avait eu raison des capacités physiques de l'adolescent. James haussa un sourcil et voulu dire quelque chose mais Harry lui fit signe de se taire d'un mouvement de tête avant de désigner à nouveau le gobelet qu'il était sensé prendre. Tous deux se défièrent du regard mais James finit par céder face à l'expression implacable de son "fils" et, levant les yeux au ciel, prit ladite boisson.

            Une fois cela fait, Harry l'autorisa à faire ce qu'il voulait et le soutint jusqu'au lit de Lily. Là, le Maraudeur s'assit sur le bord du lit, passant une main dans les cheveux auburn de la jeune fille, l'autre serrant doucement l'une de ses mains tout en fixant le visage de la jeune fille avec une expression que Harry aurait été bien incapable de définir avec précision. Celui-ci, se tenant un peu à l'écart, finit par noter l'éclat un peu plus brillant que de coutume qui animait les yeux sombres de James mais garda le silence alors que celui-ci se penchait vers la jeune fille pour l'embrasser sur le front, lui caressant à présent la joue du pouce, avant de la serrer contre lui, dans un geste qui prit un peu Harry au dépourvu, d'autant plus lorsqu'il aperçu la tension évidente de James qui s'efforçait visiblement à rester impassible.

            Harry se garda donc bien d'intervenir et se contenta d'observer distraitement le Maraudeur qui ne semblait même pas se soucier de sa présence. Mais ce fut une quinte de toux on ne peut plus involontaire de Harry qui ramena James à la réalité du moment. Comme à regret, le Maraudeur relâcha la jeune fille toujours aussi inconsciente et déposa un nouveau baiser sur son front et continua à l'observer, serrant toujours sa main dans la sienne.

            « On ferait mieux de…regagner nos lits. » suggéra, calmement, Harry, en s'approchant.

            James acquiesça silencieusement, sans détourner le regard de la jeune fille et se leva lentement. Les deux garçons repartirent, sans un mot, vers leur lit respectif. Harry attendit que son futur père ait regagné son lit pour lui tendre sa médaille, à la surprise de ce dernier qui le fixa d'un air interrogateur.

            «- Désolé d'avoir dû… te l'enlever de force, s'excusa Harry en grimaçant.

             - Merci, répondit simplement James en remettant l'objet autour de son cou. Potion de sommeil…je suppose ? continua-t-il en désignant le troisième récipient disposé sur sa table de chevet, en toussant de plus belle.

            Harry esquissa un maigre sourire et approuva d'un signe de tête. James leva les yeux au ciel, avant de jeter un bref regard vers le lit de Harry.

            « Pourquoi tu n'en as pas, toi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

            Harry haussa les épaules.

            « C'est pas…juste. » grommela le Maraudeur avant d'enlever ses lunettes et prendre, quand même, ladite potion.

            Harry, quand à lui, parvint à se rendormir bien plus facilement qu'il l'aurait crû.

* * * * *

            Harry fut brutalement réveillé par un cri outré de Madame Pomfresh.

            « MONSIEUR POTTER ! REGAGNEZ VOTRE LIT ET IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

            Harry ne pu réprimer un sourire, en devinant la raison de son indignation en apercevant James au chevet de Lily, comme il en avait prit l'habitude ces derniers jours.

            Cela faisait déjà trois jours que les adolescents étaient enfermés à l'infirmerie et si, les jours précédents, Harry avait eu la surprise de découvrir que James passait ses nuits auprès de la jeune fille et qu'il avait, ainsi, le temps de le forcer à regagner son lit avant l'arrivée de l'infirmière à six heures exactement. Visiblement, ce jour-là, La sorcière était arrivée plus tôt que de coutume pour découvrir les activités nocturnes du Maraudeur. Celui-ci voulu protester mais ne pu, bien évidemment rien dire, Madame Pomfresh ayant soumis Harry et James à un sort de mutisme pour les empêcher de parler, au plus grand dam des deux garçons qui n'avaient pas tardés à trouver un autre moyen de communication.

            Mais Harry, alors qu'il observait un James déconfit regagner son lit, comprenait parfaitement la raison pour laquelle le Maraudeur s'obstinait à veiller Lily. Plus d'une fois durant ces trois jours, elle avait offert quelques frayeurs à l'infirmière, et à James et Harry par la même occasion, qui avait eu bien du mal à la garder en vie. Mais, depuis, la veille, en fin d'après-midi, l'état de la Préfète-en-Chef semblait s'être définitivement stabilisé. Harry devinait donc sans mal la peur de perdre la jeune fille qui incitait James à outrepasser les ordres de Pomfresh, au détriment de sa propre santé.

            Quand aux autres, Remus et Sirius se portaient comme des charmes et avaient déjà été convoqués, deux jours plus tôt, dans le bureau directorial pour raconter "leur version des faits". Amy, quant à elle, avait reprit connaissance la veille, dans la matinée, mais Madame Pomfresh avait refusée qu'elle quitte l'infirmerie et l'avait, elle aussi, soumise au sort de mutisme. Ne souhaitant pas lui annoncer immédiatement la mort de sa camarade et pour la ménager, L'infirmière avait, d'ailleurs, soumis également Sirius et Remus au même sort. ("_Pour ne pas faire de jaloux_", avait-elle prétextée.), précaution inutile étant donné qu'Amy l'avait deviné d'elle-même et accusait, visiblement, le coup, tout comme Remus. Sirius, lui, prenait plus allègrement part aux "conversations" auxquelles s'étaient livrés, pendant ce temps, James et Harry. En effet, ceux-ci transformaient, sans baguette (Pomfresh ayant confisquées les leurs durant leur convalescence), les gobelets vides en plume et parchemins et s'envoyaient ainsi des mots, à l'insu de l'infirmière qui ne sembla pas avoir remarqué que lesdits récipients (qu'ils rendaient à leur forme originelle après les avoir employés) soient recouverts d'écritures en tout genre. Et bien que les sujets tournaient invariablement autour de l'état de santé de Lily, Harry préférait ça au silence pesant qui régnait, par conséquent à l'infirmerie.

* * * * *

            Une semaine s'étant écoulée, Sirius, Remus, Amy puis Harry avaient été autorisés à quitter l'infirmerie dans laquelle ils étaient confinés (sans aucune visite de qui que ce soit). Néanmoins, Harry avait obtenu le droit de passer, comme bon lui souhaitait, à l'infirmerie, grâce à Dumbledore, alors que, l'infirmière ayant finalement céder à ses suppliques, James avait eu le droit de rester auprès de la jeune fille qui se trouvait dans un état, stationnaire, mais comateux d'où rien ne semblait pouvoir la faire sortir. En fait, James n'avait consenti à quitter le chevet de sa petite-amie que pour la cérémonie mortuaire organisée, au cimetière de Pré-au-Lard, pour Elsa et à laquelle tous les élèves (y compris ceux de Serpentard qui, bien que forcés, avaient été présents) de l'école ainsi que les proches de la jeune fille avaient assistée, trois jours plus tôt. Les rituels accompagnant l'enterrement eurent, comme ils se devaient un rôle déterminant pour le moral de tous, à commencer par Remus et Amy (qui avait trouvé, visiblement, tout le réconfort qu'elle avait besoin auprès de Sirius). Seul James restait étrangement affecté et déprimait, même, bien plus qu'auparavant.

            En ce mercredi soir, les entraînements de Quidditch ayant été annulés en l'absence du Capitaine de l'équipe, les Gryffondor avaient le champ libre. Harry, une fois les cours du jour terminés (Dumbledore n'avait, cependant, pas accepté qu'il n'assiste pas aux cours, tout comme pour Sirius, Remus et Amy), gagna donc l'infirmerie, ses devoirs et ceux pour James rangés dans son sac. Le directeur, sachant pertinemment que forcer le Maraudeur à suivre les cours alors qu'il ignorait le sort de Lily n'aiderait pas le garçon à calmer son inquiétude croissante. De plus, Madame Pomfresh tenait à garder encore un œil sur l'adolescent, n'étant visiblement pas totalement satisfaite de sa récupération.

            D'ailleurs, lorsque Harry frappa, ce jour-là, à la porte de l'infirmerie, il fut accueillit par une Madame Pomfresh particulièrement irritée.

            « Ah, c'est vous, Calaway ? »

            Harry eut un léger sourire tout en songeant qu'il avait bien fait de venir seul, et non pas accompagné de l'un ou l'autre de ses "camarades". L'infirmière avait finie par apprécier l'adolescent qui se pliait docilement à ses injonctions (ce qui l'avait lui-même surpris, à vrai dire), de sorte que ce fut sûrement ça qui retint la sorcière de lui claquer la porte au nez.

            «- Quelque chose ne va pas, Madame Pomfresh ? s'inquiéta Harry en entrant dans la pièce.

             - Bien évidemment qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, s'emporta l'infirmière. A croire que Mr Potter fait tout pour me rendre folle… Non content de ne pas prendre les potions que je lui donne, monsieur semble décider à ne plus manger non plus. »

            Harry haussa un sourcil. C'était nouveau ça… Il suspectait James de faire semblant de boire certaines des préparations de Pomfresh et vidait, discrètement, les gobelets ensuite, dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné, mais de là à ne plus toucher à la nourriture…

            «- Comment va Lily ? demanda-t-il.

             - Toujours pareil, soupira l'infirmière. Son état s'est encore dégradé ce matin, mais, depuis, rien, le calme plat. »

            Harry acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, devinant sans peine la raison de cette nouvelle lubie du Maraudeur. Tant que la santé de la jeune fille continuera à se détériorer, il ne pouvait pas espérer pouvoir faire entendre raison à James.

            «- Je peux toujours essayer de lui en parler, proposa-t-il sur un ton guère convaincu.

             - Si vous parvenez à mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de cette tête de mule, je vous en serez reconnaissante, Calaway. » soupira l'infirmière.

            Harry sourit faiblement à cette remarque alors que l'adulte repartait, en maugréant, à son bureau. 

            Harry soupira. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont les choses évoluaient. Non seulement il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui devait se passer ou pas, mais en plus, il n'avait aucunes nouvelles de son époque et, pendant ce temps, ceux qui étaient sensés être ses parents se trouvaient dans une situation qui n'était guère des plus enviable. Entre Lily dans le coma et James qui se laissait dépérir, ce qu'il connaissait lui semblait un peu compromis. Il secoua la tête, chassant ces sombres pensées et inspira profondément avant de s'avancer dans la pièce, déposant, au passage, son sac sur le lit qu'était sensé occuper James. Il n'aimait pas venir en ces lieux, et encore moins dans ces conditions, mais ça avait néanmoins l'avantage de l'éloigner de Peter… Deux jours plus tôt, Harry n'était pas passé loin de régler son compte au petit rat, ce qu'il aurait probablement fait si Remus n'était pas arrivé sur ces entrefaites. Visiblement, le lycanthrope n'avait pas oublié la querelle qu'il avait surpris et faisait tout pour détendre l'atmosphère.

            « Et voilà, soupira Harry. Je recommence à y penser ! » 

            Franchement, ses passages à l'infirmerie le faisaient, systématiquement, déprimer.

            Il se figea, cependant à quelques distances de James qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence, trop occupé à garder obstinément les yeux fixés sur la jeune fille dont il ne lâchait, semble-t-il, jamais la main. Au bout d'un moment, Harry toussa discrètement, annonçant ainsi sa présence.

            James sursauta et détacha brièvement son regard de l'adolescente inconsciente et leva les yeux, rougis, vers le nouveau venu. L'espace de quelques secondes, Harry vit les traits du Maraudeur se détendre, puis reprendre la même expression soucieuse qu'il adoptait jusque là tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur Lily.

            Harry réprima un soupir contrarié, mais prit place de l'autre côté de la jeune fille, face à James qui n'y prêta guère attention. Un moment de silence s'instaura, pesant et troublé.

            «- Madame Pomfresh t'a sûrement informé… ? commenta, d'une voix éteinte et encore un peu plus rauque que la normale, James, à la surprise de Harry.

             - Oui… » avoua ce dernier.

            Le silence retomba et Harry soupira discrètement. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête en ce moment. Le fait qu'il mourrait d'envie d'étriper Pettigrow, le fait qu'il ignorait si cette attaque était vraiment sensée avoir lieu ou pas (après tout, Elsa aurait très bien pu être tuée d'une autre façon), le mystère qui continuait à entourer l'identité, non seulement de la taupe, mais aussi de la voix… En fait, Harry se demandait bien ce qui l'énervait le plus entre ces deux-là. Il avait l'impression que la taupe le narguait, qu'un détail manquait pour la démasquer…, mais, avec la voix, c'était tout autre chose. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à intervenir comme bon lui semblait, à le manipuler et, surtout, à l'agacer… Harry en venait même à se demander si la voix et la taupe n'étaient pas liées, d'une certaine manière… Il soupira, se passant machinalement la main dans les cheveux dans un geste irrité. En plus, le sentiment d'impuissance qu'il éprouvait n'était pas pour arranger les choses, loin de là.

            « Madame Pomfresh va finir par se vexée face à ton obstination à rejeter tout ce qu'elle t'apporte… » observa-t-il, mine de rien.

            James leva des yeux dénués de toute expression vers lui mais garda le silence.

            « Ce n'est pas en refusant de manger que tu y changeras quelque chose, tu sais ? » insista Harry face à son mutisme.

            Une lueur de mauvaise augure  passa dans les yeux sombres.

            « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me rétablir et pas elle… »

            Harry s'efforça à rester impassible à cette remarque, se retrouvant plus que jamais partagé entre l'envie de le secouer un bon coup pour lui remettre les idées en place et l'inquiétude que ce qu'il connaissait puisse ne jamais se produire.

            Le silence retomba entre eux, encore plus tendu qu'auparavant.

            « Harry…, ce n'est pas possible… »

            Surpris, Harry reporta son attention vers James qui, serrant toujours la main de sa petite-amie dans les siennes, le fixait à présent avec gravité.

            « Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de la sauver… Si tu es là, c'est qu'elle s'en est tirée… »

            Harry soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à ça ces derniers temps.

            « Ce n'est pas évident, commenta-t-il. Jusque là, on a toujours supposé que c'était prévu que je sois ici et que, du fait que votre futur soit ainsi déjà écrit, ce qui se passe ici est, par conséquent, couru d'avance. Mais si on se basait sur une autre théorie, tout a fait différente ? Ca fait un moment que j'y pense… Supposons que ce qui se passe ici change le cours du temps… Dans ce cas, chacune des actions que nous faisons mais aussi chacune de mes interventions à cette époque changent le futur tel que je le connais. Je ne sais pas si Lily devait faire partie des victimes de l'attaque ou pas…, je ne sais vraiment pas ! » ajouta-t-il, contrarié.

            Harry ferma les yeux et soupira, exaspéré.

            « Si seulement je pouvais savoir, avec exactitude ce qui c'est passé à votre époque, s'écria-t-il, en relevant les yeux vers James. Je pourrai agir en conséquence… Je pourrai faire en sorte que tout se passe exactement comme ce qui s'est passé pour en arriver à votre futur que je connais, à défaut de pouvoir le changer… Mais je ne sais pas…, je ne sais RIEN ! »

            Irrité, Harry enfouit à nouveau son visage entre ses mains.

            « Et du fait que Dumbledore ait soumis les élèves à un sortilège d'amnésie à mon départ, je ne peux même pas compter sur l'aide de ceux de mon époque… » marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

* * * * *

            James l'observa, décontenancé.

            « Harry… »

            L'intéressé ne réagit pas. James hésita puis lâcha momentanément la main de la jeune fille avant de se lever et se glisser près de Harry. Celui-ci tressaillit lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule.

            « Harry, insista James aussi calmement que possible. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir si tu ne sais rien de ton propre passé, ce n'est pas ta faute… Je ne suis pas un expert dans cette histoire de voyage temporel et de causalité mais je suis sûr que ce qui se passe, en ce moment, se produit car c'est déjà arrivé dans ton propre passé… Ce qui veut dire que Lily doit s'en sortir. »

* * * * *

            Harry leva, lentement, la tête, rencontrant le regard qui, se voulait confiant, du Maraudeur. En cet instant, Harry aurait voulu y croire, partager sa confiance, mais il ne savait plus ni ce en quoi il devait croire ni en qui…

            «- Mais, si ça se trouve, elle ne devait pas subir cette attaque…

             - Avec des si on pourrait mettre Londres en bouteille, le coupa philosophiquement James en relâchant l'épaule de son camarade.

             - Comment peux-tu être, tout d'un coup, aussi calme alors que… ? commença Harry avant de penser à quelque chose. James… tu as ta médaille ?

             - Bien sûr, répliqua le concerné quelque peu surpris par cette question et en dégageant la breloque de sous son T-shirt. Pourquoi ?

             - J'ai, peut-être, une idée mais… ce n'est qu'une hypothèse et rien de dit que ça marchera…

             - Tu crois qu'on pourrait la tirer de là ? s'exclama James, les yeux s'animant soudain à cette perspective.

             - Peut-être, répéta Harry pensif.

             - Et…comment ?

             - Et bien…, nous n'avons pas d'interactivité, toi et moi, on est d'accord ?

             - Euh, oui… »

            James ne semblait, visiblement, pas voir où il voulait en venir.

            «- Donc nos sorts sont plus puissants, reprit Harry, déstabilisant encore plus James.

             - Et…

             - Et bien, je me demande si… Mais je ne promets rien ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Je ne peux pas promettre que ça marchera…

             - On n'a rien à perdre à essayer. » rétorqua James.

            Harry acquiesça discrètement, jouant distraitement avec sa propre médaille.

            « Je n'y ai jamais recouru mais…, reprit Harry. Quoi qu'il en soit, ayant dû souvent faire face à Voldemort, je me suis retrouvé obligé d'apprendre, un peu à mes dépends, certains sorts pour protéger mes amis. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai étudié, par hasard, un sort qui, peut-être, pourrait favoriser la récupération de Lily… Mais ce n'est pas un sort facile et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le mettre en pratique, ni la possibilité de le faire d'ailleurs. Mais je pense que, à nous deux, on pourrait le même en pratique… »

* * * * *

            Et c'est ainsi que, un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry ayant expliqué en détail le principe du sort qu'il comptait utiliser, les deux garçons tentaient de le mettre en pratique.

            « Prêts ? » demanda Harry, en levant les yeux vers James qui, face à lui, acquiesça avec gravité.

            Harry esquissa un bref signe de tête d'approbation et reporta brièvement son attention sur la jeune fille qui se tenait entre eux, dont chacun tenait l'une de ses mains. Il fallait que ça marche… Il inspira profondément.

            « Essaye de faire le vide en toi, de ne penser à rien. »

            James acquiesça discrètement et ferma les yeux, tout comme Harry. Ce sort qu'ils allaient utiliser ne nécessitait pas de formule magique, car seulement canalisé par l'esprit de la personne qui y recourrait. De la magie à l'état pure, sans l'aide, artificielle, procurée par une invocation… Non c'était un autre niveau de la pratique de l'Ancienne Magie. Harry n'avait jamais tenté un sort de cette importance, en dehors de celui qui le protégeait de l'Avada Kedavra (bien que, pour ce sort, il l'avait réalisé totalement par hasard) et ne savait pas si James serait capable de réaliser un tel sortilège.

            Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, il rencontra le regard interrogateur de James et haussa les épaules. Il se sentait soudain, las mais il sentait, au fond de lui, que ça n'avait pas marché. Sans savoir pourquoi, il été sûr que quelque chose manquait pour réussir ce sort.

* * * * *

            Deux jours s'étaient écoulés, sans aucune amélioration de l'état de Lily, ni dans celui de James d'ailleurs. La situation commençait à l'énerver particulièrement, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle de son époque, de sorte que Harry, ayant chargé Sirius d'apporter ses devoirs à James (qui ne les faisait d'ailleurs pas), avait décidé de se changer les idées en allant voler un peu, au stade.

            En temps normal, cette heure de vol qu'il s'offrit aurait suffit à le calmer totalement mais, bien qu'il en sorte un peu plus serein qu'auparavant, il était loin de retrouver la sérénité que lui apportait habituellement le Quidditch. Lassé, Harry prit donc le chemin du château et de la sombre réalité.

            En cours de route, il eut cependant l'occasion de voir Dumbledore sortir de la cabane de Hagrid, échangeant quelques mots avec le garde-chasse, alors que Canine pourchassait un écureuil qui alla trouver refuge dans la forêt. De là où il était, Harry ne pouvait entendre ce que les deux adultes disaient mais, de toutes les manières, il ne se sentait pas le cœur d'espionner leur conversation. Il repartit donc comme si de rien n'était, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'entende appeler. Interloqué, il se retourna pour voir venir vers lui le directeur qui sourit à l'adolescent.

            «- La compagnie d'un humble vieillard, jusqu'au château, ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? demanda, négligemment le vieil homme, arrachant un léger sourire à Harry.

             - Vous n'êtes pas si vieux que ça, professeur. » répliqua l'adolescent.

            Le directeur esquissa également un sourire.

            «- Je suis, certes, moins âgé que l'Albus Dumbledore que tu connais mais, il n'en reste pas moins que je ne suis plus de toute première jeunesse, commenta-t-il alors qu'ils reprenaient leur route en direction du château. Mais je dois dire que s'il est vrai que j'ai eu, ainsi, l'occasion de voir bien des choses durant toutes ces années, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir un garçon aussi jeune que toi détenir de tels pouvoirs… »

            Harry leva les yeux vers le vieux sorcier qui le fixait avec amusement.

            « Je dois dire que j'ai été très impressionné par la façon dont tu as contré, naturellement, l'Avada Kedavra de Voldemort, il y a deux semaines. Je suppose que tu as dû y être régulièrement confronté, pour avoir, ainsi, réussi l'exploit de développer un contre-sort pour un maléfice de cet acabit… »

            Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Dumbledore sourit légèrement.

            « Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que tu es voué à un grand avenir, Harry. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu as tout pour devenir un grand nom de l'histoire de notre monde, crois-moi. »

            Harry garda le silence, ne sachant pas trop comment interpréter cette remarque.

            «- Le fait que Fumseck, le mien comme celui que tu connaissais chez toi, aie autant confiance en toi en est la preuve… D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, cela fait un moment que je n'ai plus eu de visite postale à ton nom…

             - Fumseck semble avoir décidé de venir me trouver personnellement, répondit Harry. Même si je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles depuis quelques temps.

             - Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles, répliqua évasivement le vieux sorcier tout en cherchant quelque chose dans l'une de ses poches. Une Chocogrenouille ? » proposa-t-il en lui tendant une confiserie.

            Harry sourit, amusé par l'intérêt du plus grand sorcier de l'époque pour les bonbons. Mais, bien que n'ayant pas trop le cœur à manger une sucrerie, l'adolescent accepta cependant, de bon cœur, celle que lui tendait le vieux sorcier qui entreprit d'ouvrir une autre Chocogrenouille pour lui et jeter un regard à la carte qui l'accompagnait.

            «- Tiens, curieuse coïncidence, commenta-t-il. Mais je l'ai déjà en quatre exemplaires, ajouta-t-il, avant de tendre la carte à Harry. Je suppose que, tout comme la plupart des jeunes gens de ton âge, tu dois aussi faire en la collection, conclut-il devant l'air surpris de l'adolescent.

             - Euh merci… »

            Dumbledore sourit légèrement.

            « Au fait, tant que j'y pense…, le professeur Krayak m'a informé ce matin que la potion qui est sensée te ramener chez toi est en bonne voie de fabrication… »

            Harry fronça les sourcils, levant les yeux vers le directeur alors qu'ils atteignaient les quelques marches menant à l'entrée du château. Avec les derniers évènements, il n'avait même plus pensé à ça…

            «- Pour…quand ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

             - Au mieux, le mois prochain, répondit négligemment le vieux sorcier, tandis qu'ils entraient dans le hall. Bien, Harry, je te quitte ici…, je suppose que tu as d'autres activités qui t'attendent… »

            Sur ce, le directeur sourit à l'adolescent et gagna l'escalier de marbre, sous le regard interloqué de Harry qui resta immobile au beau milieu du hall. Finalement, Harry jeta un regard à la carte qu'il tenait à la main… Godric Gryffondor…

            « Oui, en effet, c'est une étrange coïncidence. » soupira l'adolescent, avant de glisser l'objet, et la Chocogrenouille que le directeur lui avait donné dans sa poche, et partir vers l'infirmerie.

            Chemin faisant, il entendit soudain des éclats de voix. Intrigué, il se tapit derrière l'une des armures qui étaient disséminées le long du couleur, alors que des bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Il ne mit pas longtemps à identifier la voix de l'un des arrivants et son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, la colère le gagnant à nouveau… Pettigrow… Harry résista à la tentation de sortir sa baguette et lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute pour le fait qu'il ait laissé, ouvertement, sortir les filles (comme le lui avait confirmé Amy) le soir de l'attaque, et resta immobile, dans l'ombre de l'armure. Retenant sa respiration, il eut cependant la surprise de voir arriver dans son champ de vision Peter…, mais il était seul. Harry haussa un sourcil. Il parlait à quelqu'un mais il n'avait aucun interlocuteur, visible en tout cas… 

            « Il est sur ses gardes, annonçait-il, à voix basse. Je pense qu'il se doute de quelque chose. »

            Une voix répondit au traître…, une autre voix qu'il ne tarda pas à identifier car étant celle de la taupe.

            « Evites-le autant que possible, dans ce cas… »

            Lorsque Pettigrow passa à sa hauteur, Harry remarqua qu'il fixait quelque chose placé au creux de l'une de ses mains… peut-être un équivalent sorcier des talkie-walkie moldus…, même si, à son époque, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler… mais peut-être que, à son époque, son utilisation en avait été interdite… C'était fort possible connaissant Fudge… D'ailleurs, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de se demander qui serait, où était, le successeur de Alexander Rétin, et, probablement aussi, le prédécesseur de Fudge… 

            Mais Harry réalisa à quel point la situation était risible. Plutôt que d'écouter ce que le traître disait, il s'interrogeait sur la politique actuelle du pays…. Se concentrant à nouveau, il tendit à nouveau l'oreille à ce que disait Peter mais, à cet instant…

            « EH, QUEUDVER ! » 

            Harry réprima un juron, alors que, sursautant, Pettigrow refermait précipitamment sa main et la glissait dans l'une de ses poches (interrompant ainsi sa conversation) avant de se retourner, en esquissant un sourire un peu forcé, vers Sirius qui courrait vers lui. En cet instant, pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry n'était pas loin de maudire Sirius, ou du moins le don qu'il semblait avoir pour arriver aux moins bons moments.

            «- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit Sirius en rejoignant l'autre Maraudeur.

             - Oh… je pourrais te poser la même question, Patmol, répliqua Peter d'un air gêné qui n'échappa pas à Sirius.

             - J'étais allé voir Jamsie..., répondit-il sur un ton des plus neutres.

             - Comment va-t-il ?

             - Comme d'habitude, soupira Sirius en haussant les épaules, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche. Aussi déprimé que la dernière fois… »

            Harry cessa d'écouter, la rage au cœur, mais il attendit d'être sûr que la voie était libre pour laisser éclater la colère qui le rongeait.

            Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu résoudras tes problèmes. 

            Harry tressaillit à peine, mais répliqua hargneusement.

            « Ferme-la, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasse la morale. »

            Pour toute réponse, la Voix éclata de rire.

            Fais attention, Harry… Comme quelqu'un a dit une fois, " _La colère est pareille à un cheval fougueux ; si on lui lâche la bride, son trop d'ardeur l'a bientôt épuisé_."

            Harry soupira d'un air exaspéré, et repartit dans le couloir avec mauvaise humeur.

            « Ca te va bien de dire ça… Mais garde tes maximes pour plus tard, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, cingla-t-il. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ce petit jeu dans lequel tu sembles te complaire… J'en ai plus qu'assez de tout ce mystère et qu'on me manipule de cette façon…, j'en ai plus qu'assez de n'être qu'un pion, pour vous tous ! »

            Calme-toi…

            « Que je me calme ? Facile à dire… Tu me demandes de me calmer alors que celui qui est sensé être mon père est complètement désespéré et se laisse dépérir ? Tu me demandes de me calmer alors que celle qui est sensées devenir ma mère est entre la vie et la mort ? Et tu veux que je me calme ? »

            Et tu crois que le fait de t'énerver va y changer quoi que ce soit ?

            Harry se laissa choir contre un mur, la tête entre les mains, dans le couloir désert.

            « Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… » marmonna-t-il, sa fureur retombant brutalement.

            Il y eut un moment de silence, puis la voix soupira.

            Je ne peux pas te donner de réponse précise à ce qui te tracasse mais je peux, par contre, te rappeler quelque chose… Tes parents ont donnés leur vie pour toi… Par amour pour toi, ta mère s'est sacrifiée pour te préserver… Pense-y…

            « Mais… ? Comment… »

            N'oublie pas, Harry, j'en sais bien plus que tu ne le crois… Ecoute ton cœur et tu sauras quoi faire… La première intuition est souvent la bonne alors cesse de réfléchir et laisse-toi guider par ta conscience… 

            Harry resta silencieux. Après tout, au fond de lui, il sentait que, peu importe ce qu'il dirait, il n'obtiendrait plus de réponse…du moins pour cette fois.

            « Ecouter mon cœur… » murmura-t-il, finalement.

            C'était l'un des fondements de la pratique de l'Ancienne Magie… 

            Il resta un long moment immobile, perdu dans ses réflexions, au beau milieu du couloir. Finalement, il soupira et repartit, machinalement, vers le hall. Il avait besoin de calme, s'il voulait se remettre en question. Il devait faire table rase…, voilà ce qu'il aurait dû faire dès le début.

* * * * *

            L'infirmerie était on ne peut plus silence, à peine éclairée par la lueur déclinantes des torches fixées aux murs, lorsqu'il y pénétra en douce ce soir-là. Harry se glissa à travers les lits vides et gagna celui de Lily. Il sourit en constatant que James s'était assoupi, au chevet de la jeune fille, serrant toujours l'une des mains de sa petite-amie dans les siennes.

            Harry les observa un moment, songeur. Par expérience, il savait que jamais le Maraudeur ne se serait endormi de son propre chef sachant sa petite-amie entre la vie et la mort et Harry soupçonnait même Madame Pomfresh de lui avoir fait absorber, à son insu, une de ses spécialités. Harry reconnaissait bien là l'infirmière. Bien qu'elle ait tolérée la présence quasi-permanente de James auprès de Lily, elle n'était pas prête à le laisser accumuler nuit blanche sur nuit blanche.

            Harry se hâta de chasser ces réflexions de son esprit et se faufila de l'autre côté du lit de la jeune fille. Il inspira profondément, s'efforçant de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade. Ce qu'il allait faire n'était pas sans risque, autant pour lui que pour Lily. Il avait besoin de toute sa concentration et était donc soulagé par le fait qu'il ne risquait pas d'être distrait, de quelque manière que ce soit.

            « Un don spontané et désintéressé. » murmura-t-il.

            Il comprenait, à présent, pourquoi sa précédente tentative n'avait pas marchée. Il avait voulu sauver celle qui deviendrait sa mère, mais, inconsciemment, ce n'avait pas été dépourvu d'intérêt… Après tout, si sa mère mourrait, là, il ne risquait donc, automatiquement, pas de voir le jour… C'était, en quelque sorte, un geste aux fondements égoïstes. Tout comme James qui, lui, n'avait dû voir en ce geste qu'un moyen de récupérer son seul repère. 

Non, en fait, il devait considérer l'instant présent. Lily n'était qu'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, en mauvaise posture, et qu'il devait aider. C'était de cette façon qu'il devait voir les choses. Et c'était ce qu'il avait réalisé après avoir passé une bonne partie de son temps à réfléchir, dans un coin désert de la Bibliothèque.

            Il inspira à nouveau et ferma les yeux, tout en s'efforçant à faire le vide en lui, à se débarrasser des préoccupations futiles et superflues. Ce que la Voix n'avait cessé de lui répéter… Ne pas se poser de questions…, ne pas réfléchir…, juste agir… Faire confiance en son instinct et à son cœur… Rien de plus.

            « Un don spontané et désintéressé… »

            Il réalisa alors que rien n'était anodin…, que rien n'arrivait par hasard… En cet instant, il ne revoyait que trop clairement les évènements du soir où Voldemort avait disparu… où ses parents avaient été assassinés… D'abord son père qui avait été touché par le sort en voulant protéger sa femme et son fils… Puis sa mère qui avait suppliée Voldemort de prendre sa vie à la place de la sienne… Tous deux ne souhaitaient que la vie des êtres qui leurs étaient chers, même au péril de leur propre vie… 

            Le souhait de James de voir comment il devait mourir, avait permis à Harry de prendre conscience de quelque chose, de plus profond que ce qu'il pensait avoir compris.

            "_Tes parents ont donnés leur vie pour toi_" Une fois de plus, un don spontané et désintéressé… 

            Se sentant enfin prêt à faire ce qu'il était venu faire, il rouvrit les yeux et jeta un nouveau regard autour de lui. La pièce était toujours aussi silencieuse. Inspirant une nouvelle fois, il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille dont le teint était bien plus pâle que de coutume. Il devait au moins essayer, pour elle. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à cette époque, Lily l'avait toujours aidé et écouté… il se devait donc de l'aider en retour… 

            Sur cette conclusion, il prit la main gauche de la jeune fille dans l'une des siennes et posa sa main libre sur le front de la Préfète-en-Chef, avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux.

            « Je ne sais pas si ça marchera et quelles en seront les conséquences le cas échéant mais je dois le faire. » murmura-t-il, en se concentrant à nouveau.

            Faire le vide en lui, libérer son esprit de toute contrainte, laisser parler son cœur alors qu'il recourrait au même sortilège qu'il avait testé, quelques jours plus tôt, avec James. Il était tellement concentré pour intérioriser ses sentiments qu'il ne prit même pas conscience de l'échauffement progressif de sa médaille contre sa peau. Peu à peu des images sans sens premiers se formèrent dans son esprit.

            Après un instant qui lui sembla avoir duré une éternité mais qui n'avait, en fait, probablement pas du représenter plus de quelques minutes de son temps, il rompit le contact qu'il avait établit avec la jeune fille et rouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait fébrile, pas vraiment dans son état normal, alors qu'il s'écartait légèrement. Ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant, lui rappelait vaguement ce qu'il avait éprouvé lors de ses premières confrontations avec des Détraqueurs… C'était quasiment la même chose, à quelques détails près. Il soupira, et s'assit sur un lit vide, le souffle un peu plus précipité que de coutume et sortit de l'une de ses poches le Chocogrenouille que Dumbledore lui avait donné un peu plus tôt.

            Ayant récupéré une bonne partie de ses facultés, bien qu'il soit encore fatigué, il jeta un regard aux deux adolescents qui se trouvaient à quelques pas de lui. James dormait toujours et, quant à Lily… il ne restait plus qu'à attendre… Il ne savait pas si le sort avait marché ou pas mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Sur cette pensée, il quitta silencieusement la pièce.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini… Titre du chapitre 34 : Révélations, chapitre dans lequel vous saurez enfin qui est la voix…^^

Et, ah oui, la citation " _La colère est pareille à un cheval fougueux ; si on lui lâche la bride, son trop d'ardeur l'a bientôt épuisé_." Est extraite de _Henri VIII_, un texte de Shakespeare (et oui, je m'y réfère régulièrement)

Sinon, réponses aux reviews : (si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, merci de me le signaler)

**Leena** (comme promis) : Ben quoi ? Harry a bien assez de préoccupations comme ça, on peut pas lui demander de se rappeler de tout, quand même ^^ Ca, pour être dans la merde, il s'est mis dans un sacré pétrin, tout ça pour une crétine qui va le tromper par la suite et tout ça parce que les étagères de Sévie sont pas faites pour supporter le poids d'un adolescent (Rusard fait pas bien son travail) mais y a pas idée non plus de mettre tant de trucs sur des étagères aussi peu solides, voyons ^^ Mais non, il s'est vu dans un miroir que Dumby a fait apparaître ^^

Oui, je me demande bien ce qui te fais penser que ça va pas durer, la rivalité J/L… ^^ Peut-être le fait que sinon, le p'tit Harry aurait eu quelques problèmes à exister, sinon ^^ (perchée en haut de la tour d'astronomie et te regarde tomber) « Ca va, tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ? Rien de cassé ? » Oui, très chère, la libranomancie, ça existe ^^ (inculte va ^^ Moi j'suis peut-être nulle en manga mais, voyons qui connaît pas un truc aussi essentiel que la libranomancie ?) Tss, toute son éducation est à refaire… Euh… la prochaine fois que je le voie, je lui demande de te faire une belle dédicace, sur un billet de retenue… ^^ Ton insecticide… ? Euh, c pas le spray qui dépasse de ta poche arrière gauche ? Oui, l'équipe de Quidditch est bonne à enfermée à Azkaban d'office ^^ Si tu le veux, je te le donne, le p'tit Sévie ^^ Enfin, sur ce coup, c'est surtout Hermione qu'il faut remercier ^^ Enfin d'un côté, l'histoire aurait été vite réglée ^^ Les effets ? Ben si la potion avait réussie, il aurait dû rajeunir… mais, dans le cas où la potion était foireuse, ça aurait dû le tuer sur le champ ^^ Ben quoi, c'est Sirius qui l'a forcé… ^^ Bon, maintenant j'ai plus qu'une chose à faire… VA REVIEWER LE RESTE !!! (exploiteuse, moi ? Nooooooooon, juste un peu, mais c surtout de la vengeance (se frotte les mains) niark niark)

**Tiffany **: Ouais, faut jamais, au grand jamais, énerver Harry ^^ Bof, t'inquiètes, moi non plus je l'aime pas, la Cho Chang ^^ Lily-la-Gifleuse, le retour ^^ Franchement, je pense que si je fais un duel Peter et Harry, ça serait classé NC-17 (violence poussée à l'extrême et pas pour les âmes sensibles)

**Chen** : Bien sûr que si, ça se fait ^^

**Alliel (x2)** : Je ne t'en veux pas du tout ^^ Alors, comment se passent tes vacances ? Ca dépend quel chapitre tu attends ? Parce que j'ai dû inverser deux chapitres, à un moment dans les prochains ^^ Si j'ai des Muses ? Euh, si, en quelques sortes, on peut les qualifier de "muses" je dirait la musique, Tiffany et Umbre77 ^^… Et merci ^^

**Vaness** : Et de deux à me traiter de sadique ^^ Effectivement, c'est elle ^^ 

**Pug (x3)** : Pour la suite, la voilà ^^ Et non, ce n'est pas ça. En fait, la voix ne peut pas interférer de trop…, il peut influencer mais c'est tout, il doit laisser faire les choses se passer comme elles doivent se passer ^^ Bah, tu peux me laisser autant de reviews que tu veux mais je dirai pas qui c'est vu que tu le sauras au prochain chapitre ^^

**KTK** : Ben la voilà, et oui, c'est effectivement elle ^^

**Nyldie Potter** : Et de trois ^^ Maltraiter les lecteurs ? Moi ? Nooooooooon, je ne fais que les faire mijoter un peu ^^

**Oyne** : Fumseck ??? 0_o Proposition inattendue mais non ^^ Sinon, tu le sauras au prochain chapitre ^^

**Marie-Jo** : Si tu me scalpe, comment veux-tu avoir la suite ?^^

**Nymoue** : Excuse-moi, je t'avais oublié, la dernière fois dans les RAR. Pire que les pubs de la télé ?! Va savoir si c'est un compliment ou pas ^^

**Maria Potter** : Merci^^ Oui, Elsa meurt et voilà le chapitre 33 ^^ (34 pour vous) Pour la voix, tu aura ta réponse bientôt… mais pourquoi penses-tu à Arthur Weasley ?

**Kaima** : Ah tiens, jolie paraphrase : "espèce de fille inhumaine"… me traiter de sadique aurais été plus court, non ??? ^^ (lol). Bien sûr que c Elsa qui meurt ^^

**Lilou** : Pire que sadique ? Tu crois ? Moi je pense que je peux faire encore pire (sourire sadique aux lèvres). Non, c Elsa, pas Amy ^^ (Amy doit mourir qu'en 1981). Pour la voix, attends le prochain chapitre ^^ Lol, Dumbledore qui serait la taupe ? Dur à croire mais marrant à imaginer ^^ Un indice ? C pas un élève ^^ (super l'indice, mais tu as pas précisé que tu en voulais un utile ^^)

**Lily la Tigresse** : Profites en bien alors de ces vacances^^ Et de rien pour les reviews ^^

**Eric** : Je crois que Harry le ferai bien si ça ne tenais qu'à lui mais il va pas avoir vraiment le choix et, de plus, le plus petit changement peut avoir des conséquences inimaginables sur le futur^^ Pour Fumseck, il me semble avoir écrit lors de sa première apparition que Fumseck ne peut transporter, d'une époque à une autre que des trucs qui "collent" à lui…, une lettre ça passe car la masse d'une lettre est négligeable à celle du Phénix et peut donc passer avec lui entre deux époques mais transporter Harry, c autre chose et impossible, même si c pas le poids qui le gênerai ^^ Comme quoi, même Fumseck a des limites.

**Yolei Potter** : Oui, en effet, je dis qui va mourir dans ce chapitre (mais c'est histoire de voir ceux qui suivent ^^)

**Cc Johnson** : Ben profites bien de tes vacances ^^

**MIMI** : La voilà, la suite ^^

**Hermione 2005** : Et hop, encore une à me traiter de sadique ^^ (je me demande bien pourquoi ^^) Oui, Voldie fait une brève apparition ^^ Pas grave et merci ^^

**Popp** : Voldie ne joue pas vraiment un très grand rôle dans ce chapitre mais il gagnera en présence dans les prochains chapitres ^^

**Ryan** : Ah ? Juste par curiosité, tu l'avais confondu avec quelle fic ?

**Phénix20** : Pire que sadique ? Je pense vraiment que je peux faire pire que ça ^^

**Crystalia** : Merci ^^

**Diane **: Merci

**Cyngathi** : Et rebelotte (pour le sadisme)^^ Pour la voix… peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non, mais tu auras ta réponse au prochain chapitre ^^ Oui, Harry a toujours sa cicatrice sous sa forme animale (la preuve il va avoir mal au front à un moment). Les bloopers ? C'est quoi ça ?

**Kyzara** : Ben voilà la suite et non, ce n'est pas ça ^^

**Tillia KaWaii** (x2): Je t'ai répondue par mail il me semble bien, non ?

**Lena** : Et bien j'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire ^^

**Big Apple** : voilà la suite.

**Relena** : Et bien il aura fallu attendre un peu plus d'une semaine ^^ En fait, il se trouve que, quand je fini comme ça mes chapitres, je me retrouve souvent coincée à mon propre jeu car incapable de décoincer pour le début du chapitre suivant ^^

**Jo_hp5** : Merci, et voilà la suite.

Et **Umbre77** : Je t'ai déjà répondu sur le chat mais… je le refais ici ^^ Pauvre chien, j'espère que tu lui as pas fait trop mal ^^Hum, je dirais plutôt "chaton sous le fauteuil"… De toute façon, il va pas avoir le temps d'en profiter, le p'tit Remus ^^ Pour Fumseck, pour le moment il est quelque part entre 1978 et 1998 mais dès que je le vois je le lui demande, promis ^^ Pour l'hynose…alors là… Eh, Harry (l'attrape par le col alors qu'il quitte en douce l'infirmerie) tu tombes bien, je voulais te parler… Dans ta prochaine lettre, suggère à Sirius de recourir à l'hynose… D'apèrs Umbre, ça l'aiderai à s'en souvenir… ou alors dis-lui de prendre rendez-vous chez Voldie, il paraît qu'il est très compétent pour ce genre de chose (pas vraie Bertha Jorkins ? Oups, c vrai qu'elle est morte et, aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai pas la capacité de parler aux morts ^^) Hein ? Quoi ? Oui, Monsieur Louis XIV, je vous apporte votre coca light sur un plateau en or massif de ce pas (quel exploiteur celui-là ^^ Enfin, il est pas pire que Napoléon)… Euh, hop, le ring qui apparaît… Ginny vainqueur par KO alors qu'une ambulance emmène Cho qui se vide de son sang ^^ Décidément, tes reviews sont du genre gore, non ?). Pfiou, n'empêche, James s'amuse à taquiner Harry et qu'est-ce qu'il récolte… ? Une gifle et venant de Lily en plus. Y a vraiment pas de justice (James qui se montre : "_Ca tu l'as dit_ !") Et hop, c plus le tir sur pigeon d'argile, c tir sur Serpentard volant… Pool (j'suis pas sûre que ce soit ça) et hop, un Rogue à plume… en joue…feu…^^ Mince loupé… bon, Umbre, tu le rattrapes ? Non ? Ben pourquoi tu veux pas ? (Rogue qui s'écrase dans le mur) Yeurk…de l'extrait de Rogue pressé ! Enfin bref, je croyais que tu voulais embrasser Harry… mais pour ça faut attraper un Serpentard avant (et Malefoy est pas là, dommage). Pour Sirius, je pense qu'on pouvait dire sans trop de risque que ct du NC-17…, après tout que peuvent faire deux adolescents du sexe opposé, enfermé dans une pièce obscure et désaffectée ? Eh, oh, frappa pas mon perso…

Euh, là, faut voir avec les Elfes de Maison… mais ils étaient pas prévenus car cette réunion était sensée être secrète ^^ J'entre dans la pièce et écrase quelque chose avant de réaliser ce que c'est : « oups, j'ai écrasé le pois chiche » ! Bah, j'ai une idée…, sort une boite de poids chiche de ma poche (j'étais venue pour me servir de la cheminée pour me faire un couscous et le temps que j'aille chercher les ingrédients, je découvre ces mecs qui squattent ma salle et mettent des cochonneries partout), en prend une poignée et la met dans le crâne de Lucius avant de recoudre et le secouer un peu « ça teinte bizarrement mais ça ferait une bonne maracasse ! Euh, et, Lucius, évite de trop secouer la tête à l'avenir ! » Et j'me sauve en courant alors qu'un Avada Kedavra s'écrase là où je me trouvait un peu plus tôt. Il a décidément pas le sens de l'humour celui-là ^^

Remus qui chante « loup y es-tu, m'entends-tu ? « le bruit des criquets… silence de mort. « Idiot, c'est pas la pleine lune ! rétorque un centaure en sortant de nulle part alors si vous pouviez nous laisser dormir tranquille… »

Poil à gratter ? Oh mais c'est une idée ça… des plants d'églantiers (je crois que c ça qui fait le poil à gratter, non ?) poussent partout et les Maraudeurs en font provision pour une prochaine blague contre les Serpentard ^^ 

Ben quoi ça peut aussi être nerveux une panthère…

Arrack Attack… ?! Le scoop de Rita Skeeter "des araignées géantes d'une espèce unique à Bornéo attaquent en ce moment Poudlard. Venues tout droit de leur forêt natale, elles bouffent tous les élèves sur leur passage et… EH, NON, PAS TOUCHER, PAS TOUCHER… !" (bruits de fonds de mastication)^^ Ca te va comme réponse ?


	35. Révélations

            Hello ! Après quelques jours de "flou artistique" j'ai finalement réussie à boucler ce chapitre 34 que beaucoup d'entre vous doivent probablement attendre, du fait que vous saurez enfin qui est la Voix, même si certains d'entre vous ont trouvés…

            Ce chapitre sera donc dédiés à tous ceux qui ont deviné de qui il s'agissait et qui, je suppose, se reconnaîtront. De plus, ce chapitre est aussi dédié à mes cinq plus "fidèles" revieweuses… (et oui, car c'est des filles), j'ai nommé **Nymoue**, **Tiffany**, **Chen**, **Clem** et **Umbre77**

Ensuite, un **_GROS _ merci, pour leur review, à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer le chapitre précédent, mais merci aussi aux lecteurs "silencieux" ^^, mais aussi à ceux qui prennent le temps de me faire remarquer mes incohérences (je ferai bientôt des MAJ de rectifications ^^, promis), mais les réponses aux reviews seront, toutes à la fin du chapitre. Sinon, mille fois merci encore à **Tiffany** pour son aide, mais aussi à **Umbre77**. **

            Sinon, comme toujours :

**_Le Disclaimer _**: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR…, le reste est à moi...! D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, à la suite d'une récente et (plutôt) mauvaise expérience, que ceux qui voudrait "m'emprunter" MA fic me demande d'abord MON avis… !

**_Titre_** : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe

**_Auteur_** : Cécilia

**_Chapitre _**: 34 – Le réveil de Lily, un nouveau cauchemar de Harry, de nouveaux gadgets magiques et créatures, des nouvelles (pas franchement bonnes) de l'époque de Harry et…la révélation, suggérée mais assez explicite, de l'identité de la voix ^^

**_Résumé de l'histoire_**: A la suite d'un petit incident lors d'une retenue de Potions, Harry, alors en sixième année, revient à lui à Poudlard, mais près de vingt ans plus tôt… à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Sous l'identité de Harry Calaway, le voyageur temporel, coincer à cet époque jusqu'à la réalisation de la potion qui le ramènera chez lui, va vite entrer dans les bonnes grâces des Maraudeurs et des autres élèves de Gryffondor et entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Passant ses vacances, en compagnie de Remus, Sirius et James, Harry va finir par favoriser la formation du couple qui est sensé devenir ses parents, malgré la mort des parents de Lily et de l'opposition offerte par le père de James. Le couple ne va cesser de devenir plus "soudé" par la suite, notamment grâce à une sortie assez mouvementée dans la forêt interdite, le bal d'Halloween et la fête organisée durant les vacances de Noël chez les Potter. Le Maraudeur finit par découvrir la véritable identité de Harry lorsque tous deux se font enlever par Voldemort lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et après être revenu, sains et sauf à l'école. Par la suite, Lily découvre, grâce aux médailles que portent James et Harry, à son tour le lien entre les deux garçons. James, quand à lui, semble être la cible première de Voldemort, alors que Peter passe définitivement, dans le camp de Voldemort. Peu après, James, Sirius et Peter partent pour les funérailles des victimes de l'attaque menée précédemment par les partisans de Voldemort contre une annexe du Ministère de la Magie. Durant leur absence, Lily fait part de ses inquiétudes, à Harry, concernant James. Lorsque les trois Maraudeurs reviennent, James s'excuse auprès de Harry pour son comportement. Par la suite, grâce à une potion de Lire-Mémoire, James découvre les évènements du 31 octobre 1981… Plus tard, Harry reçoit une nouvelle lettre de son époque que lit, malencontreusement James qui commence alors à taquiner Harry sur ses sentiments pour Ginny et Cho. Agacé, Harry finit par s'énerver mais tous deux se "réconcilient" rapidement. Harry, ayant surpris une conversation entre Peter et la Taupe, suit le Maraudeur, en douce, et assiste à une réunion de "l'arrière-garde" qui prépare un nouveau mauvais coup contre James. Peu après, Harry, Remus, Sirius et James partent dans la forêt, pour éclaircir le mystère de la taupe mais se retrouvent bien vite dans une situation peu enviable et découvre que les filles sont en dangers. James et Harry les retrouve, avant qu'une violente explosion ne survienne.

            Au chapitre 33, on découvre l'attaque sous divers points de vue, à commencer par ce qui a mené les filles dehors puis les interventions de James et Harry qui se chargent de secourir les filles mais aussi de Remus et Sirius qui eux ont une petite prise de bec avec des Mangemorts. Voldemort est présent sur les lieux mais bat vite en retraite alors qu'il fait face à Harry, avec l'arrivée inopinée de Dumbledore. Mais si Amy s'en tire sans trop d'encombre de l'attaque, Elsa y laisse la vie et Lily est dans un état plus qu'incertain. Harry lorsqu'il est autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie, ne tarde pas à intercepter une conversation entre Peter et la Taupe mais qui est interrompue par l'arrivée inopiné de Sirius. Après une nouvelle intervention de la Voix, Harry se remet en question et tente le tout pour le tout pour aider Lily à se rétablir.

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic… alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

            Céc.

PS : Ah oui, comme me l'ont demandé certains, je remet quelques rushs à la fin de ce chapitre ^^ Pour me faire pardonner pour mon retard ^^

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**_Auteur_** : Cécilia

**_Chapitre _**: 8 (_tout particulièrement dédiée à FLEUR… ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre parce que, franchement, il a pas été facile à faire…_)

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic... Et, avant de vous laisser lire, j'viens de découvrir que c'est un réalisateur dont j'ai jamais entendu parler qui fera HP 3 au cinéma (j'croyais que ça devait être Spielberg...!)...! Et puis, quelqu'un sais quand ce fichu tome 5 va sortir ?

         Bon, assez discuté, alors BONNE LECTURE

         Céc.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  * * * * 

**Chapitre 34 : Révélations******

            Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés, sombres et monotones. La Salle Commune, quasiment déserte à cette heure avancée de la nuit, des Gryffondor était bien plus calme que de coutume, les Maraudeurs n'ayant guère le cœur à mettre de l'animation, tâche qu'ils auraient habituellement accomplie sans aucun problème quelques semaines auparavant. Mais c'était avant l'attaque dont les filles avaient été la cible. De plus, les professeurs n'avaient pas encore rendus leur décision quand à la sanction qui tomberait, inévitablement, sur les garçons pour être sortis en douce du château en pleine nuit et avoir ainsi mis en danger leurs camarades. Mais, d'après ce que Harry en avait comprit, Dumbledore attendait que le sort de Lily soit définitivement fixé pour aborder ce sujet. D'ailleurs, bien que Harry soit incapable de savoir si c'était le sort qu'il avait employé ou juste une simple coïncidence, l'état de la jeune fille avait cessé de se dégrader, au grand soulagement de tout le monde. En fait, comme Harry l'avait constaté personnellement lorsqu'il était passé à l'infirmerie après les cours, James semblait avoir retrouvé une partie de son appétit et concédait à manger, du bout des lèvres, ce que Madame Pomfresh le forçait à prendre.

            Harry, installé dans un des fauteuils placés près de la cheminée, soupira, s'efforçant de se concentrer sur le devoir qu'il devait rendre, le lendemain, au professeur Brûlopot. Pour la énième fois, il relu le thème de la dissertation qu'il devait faire sur "_l'étude des_ _mœurs et du comportement des Acromantulas_". Quelque chose le tracassait, bien qu'il soit incapable de définir son problème avec précision. Mais il ne parvenait donc pas à se concentrer sur son travail et séchait lamentablement devant son parchemin. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de ne pas savoir quoi dire…, au contraire il devait en connaître bien plus sur le sujet que quiconque. Agacé, il leva machinalement les yeux du parchemin qui restait désespérément vierge et jeta un regard aux autres élèves présents dans la Salle Commune. A côté de lui, Remus semblait plongé dans la lecture d'un quelconque bouquin, alors que Peter fixait distraitement le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée, en tapotant machinalement, du bout des doigts le bras du fauteuil dans lequel il se trouvait. Harry se hâta de se désintéresser du rat et jeta un bref regard à Amy qui, assise par terre, les jambes croisées, surveillait les trois chatons qui s'amusaient entre eux puis s'attarda sur Sirius qui était vautré sur le tapis, près du foyer, et se livrait à la réalisation d'un château de cartes, concentré sur la disposition de ses cartes explosives. Il sourit en voyant l'expression appliquée du Maraudeur alors qu'il commençait le troisième "étage" de sa construction puis reporta son attention sur son devoir. Il en était toujours au même stade lorsqu'un cri indigné de Sirius le tira de ses réflexions.

            « Ah ! Non ! Va-t-en, sale bête ! Amy, enlèves ce chat de là ! »

            Harry sourit à nouveau en découvrant la raison sa contrariété… Pattenrond s'était aventuré parmi les cartes de Sirius et reniflait la base du château qui frémit dangereusement mais resta d'aplomb. C'est alors que, voulant repousser de la main le chaton, le Maraudeurs heurta, malencontreusement la frêle construction qui s'effondra dans une détonation qui suffit à effrayer le petit félin qui alla se réfugier dans les bras d'Amy qui, assise par terre, les jambes croisées et l'air amusé, caressa le petit animal, alors que Sirius déclamait toute une palette de jurons plus variés les uns que les autres en se levant d'un bond.

            « Sale bestiole ! Tout ça c'est de sa faute ! » râla-t-il finalement, en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le chaton orangé.

            Amy eut un sourire méprisant, serrant l'animal contre elle.

            « C'est toi qui a tout fait tomber, je te signale ! Alors je ne te permet pas d'être médisant envers ce pauvre petit chaton qui a innocemment voulu satisfaire sa curiosité. » rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix affectée.

            Remus émit un léger rire à cette remarque qui arracha un sourire à Harry. Sirius allait répliquer quelque chose quand le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota soudainement sur…

            «- JAMES ? s'étonnèrent, en chœur les quatre jeunes, détournant ainsi la conversation.

             - Je commençais à croire qu'on ne te reverrai plus en ces humbles lieux ! plaisanta Sirius, visiblement ravi de revoir son meilleur ami. Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? continua-t-il en notant l'air sombre de son ami.

             - Lily s'est réveillée mais…

             - Mais quoi ? s'inquiétèrent les quatre autres.

             - Mais Madame Pomfresh m'a mis à la porte de l'infirmerie ! » grommela James l'air indigné.

            Ses amis le fixèrent un moment, surpris, puis éclatèrent de rire.

            «- Ben quoi ? s'offensa James.

             - Non mais franchement, Jamsie, répliqua Sirius avec un sourire moqueur. A ta tête, on s'attendait à une catastrophe…, pas à ça…

             - Tu devrais plutôt être heureux que Lily soit revenue à elle plutôt que de râler parce que Pomfresh t'a obligée à partir, renchérit Amy en souriant.

             - Oh bien sûr, je suis plus que ravi qu'elle soit sortit du coma, protesta James. Mais c'est juste que…je voulais rester avec elle, moi !

             - Tu la reverras, ne t'en fait pas pour ça…, intervint Harry, soulagé et amusé. Tu sais comment est madame Pomfresh… Elle voulait juste que Lily puisse se reposer comme il faut, mais je suis sûr que dès demain elle te laissera la voir…

             - Mais…

             - Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, le coupa gentiment Remus. Et si tu nous disais plutôt ce qui s'est passé ? »

            James soupira mais concéda à dire à ses amis ce qui s'était passé, quelques minutes plus tôt.

* * * * *

            L'infirmerie était aussi silencieuse que de coutume. Madame Pomfresh était passée, un peu plus tôt, pour jeter un œil à Lily qui, bien sûr, n'avait pas bougé depuis son précédent passage puis avait regagnée son bureau non sans rappeler à James de la prévenir à la moindre modification de l'état de la jeune fille. Le Maraudeur s'était contenté d'un vague "oui Madame Pomfresh, sans détourner son attention de sa petite-amie inconsciente dont il serrait toujours l'une des mains dans les siennes.

            Depuis le temps qu'il était resté enfermé en ces lieux, sans quitter le chevet de Lily, il aurait pu finir par perdre toute notion de temps ou de réalité s'il n'y avait pas eu les brefs passages de l'infirmière ou les visites de ses camarades, même si Harry était, de loin, celui qui passait le plus de temps avec lui… Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que Harry avait bien des raisons de s'inquiéter de l'état de Lily…Après tout, sans elle, il ne pourrait, techniquement, pas avoir de Harry Potter… ou du moins pas celui qu'il connaissait… Quoique, en y réfléchissant, James ne se voyait pas vraiment faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle… pour la simple raison que sans elle, il n'avait plus goût à rien. En plus, de toute façon, elle finirait bien par revenir à elle…, non ? Ce n'était qu'une question de temps mais elle se réveillerait… Elle devait se réveiller… Il fallait qu'elle revienne à elle…

            Mais, aujourd'hui, Harry n'avait fait qu'un bref passage à l'infirmerie, avant de se rendre en Astronomie. Il avait prit juste le temps de lui apporter ses devoirs et d'échanger quelque mots avec James, principalement au sujet de Lily avant de repartir. James jeta machinalement un regard au tas de livres et de parchemins en tout genre qui s'amoncelaient dangereusement près d'un des lits. Il n'était certainement pas d'humeur à s'intéresser à son travail en retard, même s'il était conscient que l'échéance des ASPICs se rapprochaient dangereusement. Mais il n'était pas dans des conditions rêvées pour étudier… Déjà que, en temps normal, il n'était pas un acharné de travail, c'était encore pire maintenant…

            Mais il se demanda un instant ce que Lily aurait fait si les rôles avaient été inversés…, si elle aurait quand même réussie à trouver la motivation d'étudier ?

            « Sûrement. » pensa-t-il, en souriant légèrement.

            Une chose était sûre, cependant, c'est que, lorsqu'elle reviendrait à elle, elle risquait d'être dans tous ses états lorsqu'elle découvrirait tout ce qu'elle aurait à rattraper… même si James la savait parfaitement capable de compenser son absence prolongée en cours sans trop de mal, brillante comme elle était… alors que lui, ça serait sûrement une autre affaire.

            Il soupira. Il éprouvait, une fois de plus, le besoin de parler, de briser ce silence étrange et gênant qui lui pesait.

            « Il faut que tu t'en sortes, murmura-t-il. Tu dois t'en sortir, ma petite fleur de lys… Je t'en prie, Lily… Je ne veux pas te perdre… Tu es tout ce qui me reste… »

            James laissa échapper un soupir douloureux. Il avait l'impression de parler en vain…mais il refusait de perdre espoir. Il s'accrochait à la théorie que si Harry était là, à cette époque, ce n'était pas dû à un simple accident temporel mais parce qu'il devait être là…qu'il ne faisait qu'établir ce qui constituait le passé de Harry… rien d'autre… Donc, Lily devait s'en tirer. Si bien que mû par cette conviction, il continuait à écouter son cœur plutôt que sa raison… La logique n'avait pas sa place dans ces conditions, contrairement aux sentiments. En plus, Madame Pomfresh lui avait bien dit, un peu plus tôt, qu'il paraissait que les personnes se trouvant dans un état comateux, comme Lily, entendaient, malgré tout ce que leur entourage disait, qu'ils étaient sensibles aux paroles… James s'était alors efforcé de parler le plus possible à la jeune fille et était même allé jusqu'à lire à voix haute un passage d'un des cours de Métamorphose qu'il était sensé rattraper… C'était pour dire à quel point il était prêt à tout pour qu'elle se réveille. Ca avait d'ailleurs été la seule fois, depuis l'attaque, qu'il avait touché à un des devoirs que ses amis lui avaient amenés.

            Il ferma brièvement les yeux, inspira profondément et reprit la parole.

            « Tu es tout pour moi, Lily jolie, commenta-t-il tout en resserrant instinctivement sa prise sur sa main. J'ai besoin de toi…, tu me manques… »

            Il passa sa main libre dans les cheveux auburn de la jeune fille. Jusque là, il avait toujours abordé des sujets on ne peut plus anodins. Mais, aujourd'hui… c'était différent… Peut-être étais-se ce sentiment de culpabilité qui n'avait cessé de le ronger depuis l'attaque ? Ou bien c'était cette impression de solitude qui l'habitait ? Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le poussait à donner libre cours à ses sentiments.

            « Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, Lily, et je crois en toi… Tu vas te réveiller, je le sais… »

            Sur ce, il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.

            « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me manques… Enfin, tu manques à tout le monde, même aux chatons paraît-il (ce que ses amis lui avaient dit quelques jours plus tôt), mais surtout à moi. Ton rire, tes étreintes, tes sermons, tes protestations, ton intransigeance de Préfète-en-Chef, ta vivacité, le réconfort que tu m'apportes tous les jours, ta présence… Tout me manque…, même ta façon bien à toi de me mettre des gifles… »

            Il soupira à nouveau, enleva ses lunettes et se passa la main sur le visage avant de les remettre sur son nez et reprendre la main de Lily qu'il avait momentanément lâché dans l'opération.

            « S'il est vrai que tu es consciente de ce qui se passe autour de toi, j'espère que ça pourra t'aider. » souffla-t-il, mû par une idée subite, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et lui caresser les cheveux.

* * * * *

            «- Ne me dit pas que ça a suffit à la sortir du coma ? ironisa Sirius, un sourire cynique aux lèvres, négligemment assis sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil dans lequel Peter était assis.

             - Pourquoi pas ? Ca a bien marché avec Blanche-Neige, rétorqua Amy, avant que James n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit.

             - Blanche quoi ? demanda Sirius, perplexe.

             - Blanche-Neige…, répéta Amy d'une voix légèrement exaspérée. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de ce conte de fée… ?

             - Et bien… non, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler… » rétorqua nonchalamment le Maraudeur.

            Amy leva les yeux au ciel et allait répliquer quelque chose mais Remus se hâta d'intervenir.

            « Même si je pense qu'on s'égare de notre sujet de préoccupation principale, on peut comparer l'histoire de Blanche Neige et les sept nains avec "le Destin de Félicie la Maudite". »

            Harry haussa les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette histoire mais à en croire le signe de tête d'approbation de Sirius et de James ( qui avait, malgré tout, paru surpris par la référence à Blanche-Neige), ce conte mentionné par Remus leur était on ne peut plus familier.

            «- Ah oui, ça…, commenta Sirius. Céleste était terrorisée par Cataracte, la sorcière…

             - Cataracte ? Ce n'était pas plutôt Circé ? intervint Peter.

             - Mais non, Circé c'était celle qui transformait les marins en animaux, riposta Sirius. Enfin, je crois… Mais la sorcière c'était Cataracte, j'en suis sûr et certain… Même que ma sœur s'était cachée sous une chaise lorsque la classe de Pollux avait réalisé une pièce de cette histoire et que mon frère jouait l'un des sept trolls…

             - Ah oui, Nékicoule, si je me souviens bien.

             - Mais non, Peter. C'était le frère de Nott qui faisait Nékicoule. Pollux, lui faisait Ronchon…, riposta James, sous le regard surpris de Harry. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, pour en revenir à ce que je disais avant cette interruption, non Sirius, ce n'est pas ça qui l'a réveillé… Et, à choisir, je préfère avoir à embrasser Lily que cette Félicie…

             - Ca je te comprends… En plus, il paraît que, dans la réalité, Félicie la Maudite avait la petite vérole… Alors, aller embrasser _ça_…. Je préfèrerai presque devoir embrasser Rogue… »

            Une grimace dégoûtée suivit sa remarque, alors que ses camarades s'efforçaient de ne pas imaginer la scène.

            « Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit James tout en jetant un regard indéchiffrable à son meilleur ami. Lily s'est réveillé une petite heure plus tard. »

* * * * *

            Lily cilla imperceptiblement et ne vit d'abord qu'une vaste tache blanche et incertaine qu'elle ne tarda pas à identifier, le plafond de l'infirmerie… Elle cilla à nouveau, sa vision s'améliorant légèrement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Essayant de se rappeler ce qui c'était passé, elle abandonna bien vite cette idée, n'obtenant qu'un mal de tête épouvantable. Elle referma les yeux, espérant ainsi atténuer la douleur qui lui martelait le crâne, mais, au contraire, au lieu de s'en aller, elle ne se faisait que plus lancinante. S'efforçant de se focaliser sur autre chose, elle prit conscience d'une présence auprès d'elle, une main enserrant étroitement l'une des siennes tandis qu'une autre passait régulièrement dans ses cheveux. Une présence rassurante et familière qui réveilla, dans son esprit encore embrumé, l'écho d'une voix où se mêlaient angoisse et soulagement… Elle laissa échapper un murmure à peine audible. Aussitôt, la pression sur sa main s'accentua et elle perçue un mouvement à ses côtés.

            « Lily ? s'exclama la voix, teintée d'espoir, de James. Lily jolie… ? » insista-t-il, sa main passant sur le front de la jeune fille.

            Elle cilla à nouveau et distingua bien plus nettement le plafond de l'infirmerie. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait voir… Tournant la tête sur le côté, elle ne pu réprimer une grimace en réponse à la souffrance que ce si infime mouvement lui infligea. Mais elle rencontra finalement le regard inquiet et fatigué de l'adolescent qui se tenait à ses côtés.

            « James ? Tu… ? » souffla-t-elle.

            Elle fut incapable de poursuivre, ces simples mots lui irritant douloureusement la gorge.

            « Chut, ma p'tite fleur de lys, la coupa-t-il d'une voix douce et troublée. Ne dis rien. »

            Elle soutint un moment le regard sombre de son ami dont les traits tirés et le teint pâle contrastaient avec le soulagement qui brillait, à présent, dans ses yeux. La jeune fille voulu se redresser mais une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la tête et la poitrine, , lui faisant voir trente-six chandelles et lui arrachant une plainte sourde.

            « Lily, ne bouge pas ! » lui intima James en la retenant doucement.

            Elle ne lui offrit aucune résistance et se laissa aller contre les oreillers, le souffle court. James lui sourit tristement, passant la main dans ses cheveux dans un geste qui se voulait probablement apaisant, l'autre serrant à nouveau l'une de ses mains. Il l'observa un moment puis reporta, l'air soucieux, son attention sur un autre point de la pièce.

            « Madame Pomfresh ! appela-t-il sans quitter sa place. Lily s'est réveillée ! »

            La jeune fille, dont les idées commençaient à s'éclaircir, entendit aussitôt des bruits étouffés, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça, alors que James reportait son attention sur elle. Elle se sentait vraiment mal mais elle trouvait un certain réconfort du fait de la présence de son petit-ami auprès d'elle.

            « Elle va s'occuper de toi, commenta-t-il en serrant toujours sa main dans la sienne. Et tu verras, ça ira mieux après. Tu as été gravement blessée mais tout va s'arranger. »

            Madame Pomfresh surgit alors de la pièce attenante, chargée de plusieurs fioles contenant des liquides divers et peu engageants, et les rejoignit vivement.

            «- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda l'infirmière en déposant ses potions sur la table de chevet.

             - Pas bien du tout. » marmonna simplement James sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux.

            L'infirmière ne répondit pas et jeta un bref regard critique à l'adolescente avant de mélanger le contenu de deux des flacons puis tendit le remède ainsi obtenu à James.

            « Donnez-lui ça, Mr Potter, intima-t-elle. Ca calmera la douleur et ça lui permettra surtout de se reposer. Quand elle aura un peu récupérée, on pourra envisager de la soigner vraiment, expliqua-t-elle. Je reviens dans un instant. » conclut-elle avant de regagner son bureau.

            James haussa un sourcil mais se hâta d'exécuter ce que l'infirmière lui avait demandé. Lily grimaça légèrement et laissa échapper une plainte étouffée lorsque, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, il la redressa précautionneusement.

            « Désolé, ma puce. Je sais que tu as mal mais c'est nécessaire que tu prennes ça si tu veux aller mieux. » murmura-t-il en glissant le gobelet que lui avait donné l'infirmière entre les lèvres de la jeune fille.

            Le gobelet vidé, James reposa tout aussi prudemment sa petite-amie contre les oreilles et passa à nouveau la main dans ses cheveux dans un geste tendre, arrachant un léger sourire à la jeune fille dont le visage, bien que livide, s'était légèrement détendu et dont les yeux verts étaient posés sur lui.

            «- James… ?

             - Oui ?

             - Qu'est-ce qui s'est…passé exactement…l'autre soir ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix incertaine.

            L'adolescent s'assombrit et paru soudain mal à l'aise.

            «- James ? insista-t-elle.

             - Une attaque de Mangemorts. » lâcha-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

            Il soupira et se passa la main sur la nuque, visiblement embarrassé. 

            « Mais ne te préoccupe pas de ça pour l'instant, d'accord ? reprit-il. Je te raconterai tout, si tu veux, mais pas maintenant… »

            Lily fut quelque peu surprise par la gravité évidente du Maraudeur mais songeant qu'elle n'en obtiendrait pas plus de plus pour aujourd'hui, elle jugea préférable de ne pas insister, même s'il était évident qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

            «- Et les autres ?

             - Ils vont bien…dans l'ensemble… » répliqua-t-il sur un ton assez évasif.

            Il  y eut un moment de silence. Lily sentait une espèce de torpeur l'envahir, probablement un des effets du produit que Madame Pomfresh lui avait fait prendre, par l'intermédiaire de James. Malgré toute la volonté dont elle faisait preuve pour ne pas s'endormir, elle n'était pas en mesure d'y résister. 

            James semblait avoir remarqué sa somnolence car il sourit légèrement.

            « Tu as besoin de repos. » commenta-t-il, en lui effleurant la joue du dos de la main.

            Elle acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête et finit par s'assoupir.

* * * * *

            James sourit un peu plus largement.

            «- Dors bien, ma puce, murmura-t-il en lui passant à nouveau la main dans les cheveux.

             - Et maintenant, si vous vouliez bien la laisser tranquille, ça ne lui sera que plus profitable, Mr Potter… »

            L'adolescent tressaillit et se retourna pour voir Madame Pomfresh revenir vers lui, l'air sévère.

            «- Mais… ? protesta-t-il aussitôt.

             - Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, Mr Potter. J'ai acceptée votre présence permanente en ces lieux du fait que vous n'étiez pas encore pleinement rétablie et que le directeur vous a donné l'autorisation de rester auprès de Miss Evans tant qu'elle était inconsciente. Mais maintenant qu'elle s'est réveillée, cet permission du directeur n'a plus de raison d'être et vous êtes parfaitement aptes à rejoindre vos camarades et reprendre vos cours…

             - Mais… ?

             - Mr Potter, si vous voulez que Miss Evans puisse récupérer comme il se doit, elle a besoin de calme… 

             - Mais… ?

             - Mr Potter, pour la dernière fois, sortez ! lui intima l'infirmière d'une voix sans appel tout en désignant la porte. Vous pourrez revenir la voir quand vous voudrez, en dehors de vos heures de cours… »

            James fronça les sourcils et soutint le regard de l'infirmière, bien déterminé à ne pas bouger de là.

            « Mr Potter… »

            Madame Pomfresh, à présent menaçante, fut interrompue par quelques coups discrets contre la porte.

            « Entrez ! » aboya-t-elle, machinalement, tout en fixant l'adolescent obstiné qui lui faisait face.

            La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt.

            «- Et bien, Pompom…

             - Ah, Mr le directeur, vous arrivez à point nommé. » le coupa l'infirmière en se tournant aussitôt vers le nouveau venu.

            Celui-ci haussa un sourcil.

            «- Il se trouve que Miss Evans s'est enfin réveillée et que Mr Potter ici présent…

             - N'en dites pas plus, Pompom. » l'interrompit le vieux sorcier en souriant.

            James éprouva un certain soulagement lorsque Dumbledore lui jeta un regard amusé, ses yeux bleus pétillants malicieusement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Mais l'adolescent ne tarda pas à déchanter en réalisant que le directeur n'allait pas l'aider à obtenir gain de cause cette fois.

            « Bien que je comprenne parfaitement ta réticence à quitter le chevet de Lily, je pense, James, qu'il serait grand temps, si Pompom considère que tu peux le faire, que tu rejoignes tes condisciples… D'autant plus qu'il me semble bien que tu as certaines… responsabilités à assurer, des devoirs à rattraper, des ASPICs à préparer et des amis à revoir et qui seront sûrement ravis d'apprendre que Lily est revenue à elle… ! »

            L'adolescent voulu répliquer mais se ravisa face au regard entendu du directeur et jeta un bref regard à la jeune fille endormie dont il tenait toujours la main puis soupira. Dumbledore avait raison, bien sûr, mais… il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser seule.

            « Bien évidemment, je suis certain que Pompom ne verra aucune objection à ce que tu passes voir Lily comme bon te semble… Et puis, je suis convaincu que Lily te dirait aussi de rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor… » insista le directeur, l'air amusé.

            James grimaça. Dumbledore abordait un point délicat. Qu'est-ce que Lily dirait… ? Sûrement qu'elle partagerait la même opinion que le directeur…à savoir que, en tant que Préfet-en-Chef, il se devait d'épauler les Préfets, et s'occuper des propres fonctions de Lily, en plus des siennes… De plus, en tant que Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, il avait aussi des responsabilités à tenir vis à vis des joueurs qui, d'après Harry et Sirius, ne s'étaient pas entraînés durant la séance d'entraînement qui avait précédé l'attaque, soir depuis plus de deux semaines. Et, comme Dumbledore l'avait fait remarqué, il devait aussi annoncé le réveil de Lily à ses amis… Bien évidemment, elle lui aurait dit de retourner en cours, la connaissant. Il soupira, observant un moment sa petite-amie, puis se tourna vers le directeur. Il se devait de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui, au moins pour Lily…

            « D'accord… » céda-t-il.

            Le directeur sourit alors que l'infirmière le fixait d'un regard perçant, visiblement surprise par ce revirement d'attitude. Le vieux sorcier esquissa un discret signe de tête d'approbation à l'adresse de l'adolescent puis se tourna vers l'infirmière.

            « Pourrai-je vous parler un moment à votre bureau, ma chère Pompom ? lança Dumbledore. Cela permettra ainsi à James de ranger tranquillement ses affaires. »

            James adressa un bref regard reconnaissant au directeur, alors que celui-ci entraînait l'infirmière vers le bureau voisin. Le vieux sorcier lui offrait ainsi quelques minutes de "sursis" auprès de sa petite-amie avant de devoir partir. Il reporta aussitôt son attention vers la jeune fille qui dormait paisiblement. Il sourit légèrement et remit, machinalement, une mèche auburn plus rebelle que les autres derrière l'une des oreilles de l'adolescente.

            « J'aurai préféré rester avec toi, Lily jolie, mais je pense que tu comprendras pourquoi je dois te laisser, murmura-t-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue. De toute façon, Madame Pomfresh ne m'en laisse pas le choix… Mais je ferai en sorte de passer aussi souvent que possible, et cela le temps qu'il te faudra pour te rétablir. »

            Il se pencha et l'embrassa brièvement.

            « Je t'aime, petite fleur de lys de mon cœur, et je souhaite, plus que tout, que tu te rétablisse vite. » conclut-il en lui prenant à nouveau la main qu'il avait délaissé à l'arrivée du directeur.

            Elle murmura imperceptiblement dans son sommeil et James sourit, sans la quitter des yeux. Madame Pomfresh avait déjà soigné les brûlures et blessures superficielles de la jeune fille mais elle avait préférée attendre son réveil pour finir de la soigner comme il fallait. Finalement, de l'agitation en provenance du bureau attenant le ramena à la réalité, lui rappelant qu'il ferait mieux d'avoir rassemblé toutes ses affaires avant que l'infirmière ne revienne. Il soupira, relâcha la main de la jeune fille et s'écarta, non sans un dernier regard. L'idée de quitter son chevet lui faisait mal au cœur, surtout en considérant ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il l'avait laissée seule… Mais il était obligé de le faire…

            Et il avait à peine bouclé son sac (que ses amis lui avaient apporté avec la première "série" de devoirs, près d'une semaine auparavant), où il avait réussi, recourrant à quelques sorts de réductions, à fourrer ses affaires et principalement la pile, de taille astronomique, de devoirs qu'il aurait à rattrapé, que la porte menant au bureau s'ouvrit sur l'infirmière et Dumbledore qui sourit et se hâta de prendre congé de la sorcière qui se dirigea aussitôt vers James.

            « Avant que vous ne partiez, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à vous donner, Mr Potter. » commenta-t-elle, en sortant de l'une de ses poches, une baguette magique qu'elle tendit à l'adolescent, lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir.

            James sourit en récupérant sa baguette… Un sorcier privé de sa baguette c'était comme un hérisson sans ses piquants. Il l'observa donc sous tous les angles, d'un œil expert, mais ne pu que se rendre à l'évidence : Pomfresh avait, comme à son habitude, bien pris soin de sa baguette. Rassuré sur ce point, il glissa l'item magique dans sa poche, puis reporta son attention sur l'infirmière qui lui tendait, cette fois, deux parchemins soigneusement roulés. James haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

            «- Vous y trouverez un justificatif de votre absence, signé par Dumbledore et moi-même et que vous devrez présenter au professeur McGonagall avant de regagner la Tour de Gryffondor. Quand à l'autre parchemin, c'est une dispense de Quidditch…

             - Quoi ? s'indigna-t-il, aussitôt.

             - Oui, Mr Potter, bien que je vous laisse sortir, vous n'avez pas encore pleinement récupéré, de sorte que je ne trouve pas très prudent que vous remontiez sur un balai avant deux semaines.

             - Deux semaines ? » répéta-t-il, effaré, fixant l'infirmière comme si elle était folle.

            Il fallait savoir. Tantôt elle lui disait qu'il était rétablit et qu'il devait regagner la Tour de Gryffondor, et voilà qu'elle le suspendait de toute pratique de Quidditch durant deux semaines… Bientôt elle allait prétendre que c'était lui qui avait tenu à être "relâché". Il se rembrunit, jetant un regard sombre aux deux parchemins.

            « Vous le donnerez aussi au professeur McGonagall, déclara l'infirmière. Et, enfin… »

            Elle lui tendit une petite boite rectangulaire à peine plus épaisse qu'un étui à baguette magique. James fixa l'objet d'un air incertain. Madame Pomfresh soupira d'un air exaspéré et en ôta le couvercle, révélant ainsi une série de petites fioles contenant des liquides divers.

            « Les potions que vous devrez prendre dans les jours à venir. » lui indiqua-t-elle en refermant la boite et en la lui tendant.

            James la regarda de travers. Elle se moquait de lui, là, non ? Non seulement elle le mettait à la porte (ce qui n'était, à proprement parler, ce qui le dérangeait le plus) et elle le séparait ainsi de Lily, mais en plus elle voulait le forcer à prendre encore d'autres de ces mixtures infâmes dont elle avait le secret ?

            « Mr Potter, le menaça aussitôt l'infirmière en voyant qu'il ne semblait pas décider à prendre l'objet. Prenez ça immédiatement ou je ferai en sorte de vous interdire de toute visite à Miss Evans tant qu'elle sera à l'infirmerie. »

            James se sentit pâlir à cette remarque. Elle n'oserai pas, quand même, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, elle paraissait étrangement sérieuse. L'adolescent soupira, tout en maudissant silencieusement l'infirmière, et prit le boîtier. Il n'avait pas l'intention de toucher à ces produits et, bien qu'il ait, toujours, d'autres moyens pour voir, malgré tout, Lily, il ne voulait éveiller les soupçons de l'infirmière.

            «- Merci…, grommela-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

             - Mais de rien, Mr Potter, lui répliqua "aimablement" l'infirmière. Et, une dernière chose, Potter, prenez ces différentes potions comme il faut ou…vous risqueriez de voir le délai de votre dispense de Quidditch s'allonger anormalement…ajouta-t-elle, en souriant étrangement. Passez une bonne soirée ! »

            La porte se referma, au nez d'un James outré qui jura entre ses dents. Il resta ainsi, un long moment, immobile, à fixer avec colère le battant puis capitula et s'éloigna, le cœur lourd, dans le couloir. Ruminant ses sombres pensées, il gagna le bureau du professeur McGonagall où il découvrit la sorcière installée à son bureau. Celle-ci esquissa un léger sourire en l'apercevant, tout en reposant sa plume d'aigle qu'elle utilisait jusque là (probablement pour corriger des devoirs) dans un encrier.

            « Mr Potter… Enfin de retour à ce que je vois. Je commençais à croire que vous ne sortiriez jamais de… votre antre. »

            L'adolescent grimaça, montrant ainsi qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment la "plaisanterie" de l'enseignante.

            «- Je n'ai pas eu trop le choix, de toute façon, marmonna-t-il. Lily s'étant réveillée, Pomfresh a crû bon de me mettre dehors…

             - Je suis enchantée d'apprendre que Miss Evans est enfin sortie d'affaire, commenta McGonagall.

             - Oh, bien sûr, je suis heureux qu'elle soit revenu à elle mais… »

            Il secoua la tête.

            « Madame Pomfresh m'a demandé de vous donner ceci. » reprit-il, se redonnant contenance, en tendant à l'enseignante, le "justificatif d'absence" que l'infirmière lui avait donné.

            La directrice-adjointe prit, silencieusement, connaissance du papier qu'elle signa. James, voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas soulever de quelconque objection, voulu prendre congé.

            « Mr Potter, pourrai-je aussi avoir la dispense de Quidditch que vous êtes sensé me remettre ? » la rappela-t-elle soudainement, alors qu'il atteignait la porte.

            James se figea. Il avait espéré pouvoir éviter de lui donner ledit papier mais, visiblement, Madame Pomfresh, ou même Dumbledore, avait déjà trouvé le moyen d'informer la professeur de Métamorphose. Il soupira et revint sur ses pas, sortant le parchemin en question de sa poche. Il le tendit, penaud, à la responsable de sa maison qui le signa également avant de le fixer avec gravité.

            «- Mr Potter, je comprends très bien votre réticence face aux contraintes que vous impose Madame Pomfresh mais sachez qu'elle ne fait ça que…

             - Pour mon bien…, je sais, grommela-t-il. Mais…

             - Mr Potter, je suis parfaitement consciente que toutes ces restrictions dont vous faites l'objet doivent vous paraître particulièrement injuste, mais nous faisons ce qui nous semble être le mieux pour les élèves. Vous ne devez pas considérer ces interdictions, de rester auprès de Miss Evans et de pratiquer le Quidditch, comme des punitions mais plutôt comme des mesures de précautions…, tout comme…votre mère vous avait obligé à rester au château à la suite de votre enlèvement à Mr Calaway et vous… »

            James s'assombrit à cette allusion à sa mère. Bien sûr, il était parfaitement conscient des risques qu'il encourrait, hors de Poudlard, de sorte qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de désobéir à l'ordre de sa mère… Mais le priver de Quidditch et l'empêcher d'être avec Lily ? Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre la raison de ces interdictions autrement que comme des punitions, justifiées, pour ce qui s'était passé le soir de l'attaque. Et voilà que McGonagall lui disait qu'il devait considérer ça comme des précautions ? Il avait dû laisser apparaître sa perplexité car la sorcière soupira et devint plus grave que jamais.

            « Mr Potter… Vous savez aussi bien que moi que, chaque jour, la situation politique se dégrade, et tout particulièrement en Grande-Bretagne… »

            James acquiesça d'un signe de tête. La menace grandissante du Seigneur des Ténèbres était dure à ignorer.

            « Nous traversons une sombre période, Mr Potter, mais, ici, à Poudlard, nous faisons ce que nous pouvons pour préserver ces jeunes qui nous sont confiés, l'avenir de notre communauté, de ce qui se passe hors de nos murs. Bien que le directeur ne cherche, en aucun cas, à vous cacher ce qui se passe à l'extérieur, nous nous efforçons de conserver ce cadre de sécurité que tout le monde confère à Poudlard tout en vous préparant, chacun d'entre vous, à ce qui vous attend, sans interférences des actions les plus obscures, et bien évidemment soigneusement étouffées en haut lieu, qui détruisent, peu à peu, notre monde, bien que nous ne puissions empêcher certains faits. »

            James resta silencieux, ne voyant pas vraiment où l'enseignante voulait en venir.

            « Dans de telles conditions, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser des jeunes quitter Poudlard et prendre leur avenir en main sans une formation complète… Quoique vous en pensiez, Mr Potter, malgré vos prédispositions évidentes, vous, plus que quiconque, n'êtes pas encore prêt pour assumer votre vie de vous-même, lorsque vous aurez vos ASPICs… Si nous avons crû préférable de vous obliger à reprendre les cours, maintenant que vous savez Miss Evans tirée d'affaire, c'est pour vous permettre d'affûter, au mieux, votre formation… »

            McGonagall le fixa d'un air compatissant qui n'était pas pour remonter le moral à l'adolescent.

            « Vous savez aussi bien que moi, Mr Potter, que vous êtes une des principales cibles de Vous-Savez-Qui, à en croire les différentes agressions dont vous avez fait l'objet, plus particulièrement ces dernières années… Nous devons donc, pour vous, faire en sorte que vous soyez parfaitement capable d'agir en conséquence, pour que vous soyez prêt à être confronté à ce qui vous attend, hors de Poudlard… Vous avez tous les atouts pour devenir un grand sorcier plus tard, Mr Potter mais pour cela, bien que vous soyez un élève brillant, vous devez suivre les cours et faire, régulièrement, vos devoirs… Quant au Quidditch, les matchs, comme les entraînements, sont des occasions idéales, comme vous avez pu le constater par vous-même, pour vous porter atteinte, de sorte que bien que nous ne puissions, sans accord de vos parents ou d'un de vos proches, vous suspendre définitivement de Quidditch, particulièrement en vue de votre rôle de Capitaine, nous ne pouvons pas autoriser un élève qui ne serait pas en pleine possession de ses moyens à prendre des risques inconsidérés et s'exposer à un danger qu'il ne serait donc pas en mesure de contrer efficacement… D'après Madame Pomfresh, et selon les déclarations de Messieurs Calaway, Black et Lupin quant à ce qui s'est passé le soir de l'attaque, vous n'avez pas pleinement récupéré. Madame Pomfresh vous estime suffisamment rétablit pour reprendre les cours, mais pas assez, cependant, pour reprendre le Quidditch, bien que rien ne vous empêche d'aller assister aux entraînements, déclara la professeur. De toute façon, Mr Potter, je suis persuadée que cette suspension n'affectera en rien vos talents de joueur… »

            James sourit brièvement puis s'assombrit à nouveau en repensant à autre chose.

            « Professeur, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, le soir de l'attaque ? Je veux dire, je croyais que l'école était protégée et… »

            McGonagall soupira et reprit l'air sévère qui lui était habituel.

            « Mr Potter, ceci ne vous concerne en aucun cas…, mais sachez seulement que cette attaque aurait pu être évitée si, vos amis et vous, vous n'aviez pas violé les règlements de l'école pour aller vous balader, en pleine nuit, dans la Forêt Interdite. »

            James baissa la tête, mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, s'ils n'étaient pas sortis, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé mais il n'arrivait pas à croire que des Mangemorts aient pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château. Un moment de silence suivit ce commentaire de la directrice-adjointe qui, au bout d'un moment, entreprit de remettre de l'ordre sur son bureau, indiquant ainsi à l'adolescent que l'entretien était terminé. 

            Il se détourna donc et regagna la porte.

            « Mr Potter ? »

            Il tressaillit, la main sur la poignée, et se retourna vers l'enseignante qui le fixait d'un air indéchiffrable.

            « Vous vous doutez certainement que votre infraction aux règles de l'école ne restera pas impunie ? »

            L'adolescent acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

            « Bien que la décision concernant la punition qui vous attendra n'ait pas encore été décidée, j'espère que, vous ferez votre possible pour compenser la perte de points qui en découlera très certainement, autant en Quidditch qu'en classe… et, une dernière chose, continuez, vos amis et vous, à détendre l'atmosphère comme vous l'avez toujours fait jusque là. »

            James la fixa, abasourdi. Minerva McGonagall, l'intraitable professeur, venait-elle d'autoriser les Maraudeurs à faire des blagues ? La sorcière eut un léger sourire.

            « Comme le dirait le directeur, en de sombres périodes telles que celle que nous connaissons, nous avons, tous autant que nous sommes, besoin de rire et de nous distraire… Alors, du moment que vos actions restent correctes, continuez à amuser les autres… »

            James sourit.

            «- Vous voulez dire que vous fermeriez les yeux sur nos blagues ?

             - On peut voir ça de cette façon, tant que vos occupations resteront dans la limite du correct et sans infraction au règlement… »

            James haussa les sourcils, mais acquiesça en silence.

            «- On essayera, professeur, assura-t-il. Passez une bonne soirée.

             - Vous aussi, Monsieur Potter. Mais que ça ne deviennent pas trop fréquent non plus… et que ça ne nuise pas à votre travail… »

            James grimaça et quitta finalement le bureau. Bien qu'un peu ragaillardi par le fait que McGonagall donnait, sûrement sur suggestion de Dumbledore, la possibilité aux Maraudeurs de vaquer à leurs occupations premières, autrement dit faire les quatre cents coups, dans l'enceinte du château, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était séparé de Lily et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à réfléchir à une blague quelconque. Chemin faisant, il se replongea dans ses sombres réflexions.

            « Oh, mais c'est le p'tit pote Potter. »

            James leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en entendant cette voix caquetante et moqueuse qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis quelques temps.

            «- Peeves, ce n'est pas le moment, grogna-t-il à l'esprit frappeur qui apparu devant lui, traversant brutalement un des murs du couloir dans lequel il se trouvait, obligeant l'élève, qui ne souhaitait pas passer à travers lui, à s'arrêter en catastrophe.

             - Oh mais c'est qu'il est grognon aujourd'hui, le petit Potter, se moqua Peeves.

             - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Peeves ? » riposta James, les bras croisés, le fixant avec mauvaise humeur.

            Dès le début de la deuxième année des Maraudeurs à Poudlard, Peeves évitait de se frotter de trop près aux quatre garçons depuis que l'une de ses blagues s'était retournée contre lui. En effet, ce jour-là, il avait voulu les attaquer à grands renforts de bombes à eau, au détour d'un couloir, alors que ceux-ci revenaient d'une expédition dans les cuisines du château qu'ils avaient découverts deux semaines auparavant. A son plus grand malheur, ils avaient justement prévu de faire une blague aux Serpentard, à grand renfort de bombes à eau également mais aussi de farine qu'ils avaient piquée en douce parmi les réserves de l'école. Les garçons avaient été quelque peu contrariés de voir que l'esprit frappeur leur ait "piqué leur blagues". Peter avait été touché par le premier projectile que Peeves avait lancé, comptant sur l'esprit de surprise, trempant Sirius, qui se trouvait à côté, par la même occasion. Ce dernier n'avait guère apprécié et, ni une ni deux, avait balancé l'une de ses propres bombes à eau sur l'esprit frappeur et l'avait touché, à la plus grande surprise des quatre compères. Après tout, qui aurait crû qu'un esprit frappeur aurait pu être affecté par quoi que ce soit, étant donné qu'il était immatériel. A cette constatation, les adolescents s'étaient ragaillardis et la bataille (Peeves n'ayant pas aimer se faire mouiller) fit rapidement rage… jusqu'à ce que l'esprit frappeur choisisse de battre en retraite après avoir reçu une bombe à farine dans la figure. Depuis lors, il avait toujours laissé les quatre garçons tranquilles mais se défoulait sur les autres étudiants.

            L'esprit frappeur esquissa un sourire grimaçant et ricana.

            « Ce que je veux… ? répéta-t-il, moqueur. M'amuser. »

            Sur ce, il se jeta dans une armure proche et en ressortit aussitôt alors que dans un grincement métallique, l'objet s'animait et quittait son socle pour s'avancer vers James qui se hâta d'esquiver l'armure qui fendait l'air de son épée, et roula au sol en sortant promptement sa baguette et en la pointant vers l'armure.

            « Stupéfix. »

            L'objet se figea dans son mouvement mais James, se relevant, n'eut pas le temps de profiter de ce répit que déjà, une autre armure lui arrivait dessus, agitant sa hache dans tous les sens.

            « Nom d'un chaudron, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Peeves ! », grommela-t-il en bondissant sur le côté tout en neutralisant cette nouvelle armure.

            Mais l'esprit frappeur, flottant près du plafond, les jambes croisées et l'air amusé par la situation, lançait déjà une nouvelle offensive en donnant vie au tapis qui couvrait le sol du couloir et, cette fois, le Maraudeur dû recourir à tous ses réflexes pour garder l'équilibre alors qu'une meuble vitré qui se trouvait dans le couloir, s'ouvrait à la volée, sur l'injonction de l'esprit frappeur, libérant deux livres qui se jetèrent sur le garçon, l'un d'eux le heurtant violemment alors qu'il tentait d'éviter le deuxième. Esquivant, plus ou moins bien, les attaques des grimoires, tout en s'efforçant à tenir debout et mû par une idée subite, James parvint à accéder, tant bien que mal, à l'une des poches de son sac et y trouva, à son plus grand soulagement quelque chose qu'il supposa être, par la forme, des Bombabouses (il gardait toujours quelques farces et attrapes en tout genre dans son sac au cas où et, visiblement, ses amis ne s'étaient pas occupé de son contenu lorsqu'ils le lui avait apporté) mais ne tarda pas à constater qu'il s'agissait de Boulàsuie. C'était toujours mieux que rien. Il jeta, du mieux qu'il pu, l'une des deux balles noires, qui rata l'esprit frappeur mais explosa, répandant un nuage noir et opaque dans le couloir.

            «- Qu'est-ce que… ? s'étonna la voix, caquetante, de Peeves, les livres cessant aussitôt leur offensive et retombant, inertes, sur le tapis qui retrouva son immobilité habituelle.

- Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets, Peeves. » rétorqua avec satisfaction, James, avant de lancer la deuxième balle sur l'esprit frappeur qui émergeait, à cet instant, du nuage de suie et ne pu esquiver le projectile, tandis que James en profitait pour repartir.

            Il gagna ainsi, sans autre incident, la Tour de Gryffondor. Mais le mot de passe du moment lui étant sortie de la tête (il avait été changé le matin même de l'attaque et, en vue des évènements, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le mémorisé aussi bien qu'il avait l'habitude de faire) de sorte qu'il du parlementer dix minutes avec la Grosse Dames jusqu'à ce qu'il lui revienne à l'esprit.

            « Anthracite » marmonna-t-il finalement, avec mauvaise humeur, quelque peu agacé.

            Le portrait libéra, enfin, le passage menant à la Salle Commune.

* * * * *

            Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour de James parmi ses amis. Bien que celui-ci s'efforçait de faire bonne figure, Harry n'avait aucun mal à deviner que le Maraudeur était contrarié par le fait qu'il n'avait pas été autorisé à aller voir sa petite-amie qui était toujours confinée à l'infirmerie. Néanmoins, il consentait à prendre les potions que Madame Pomfresh lui avait donné… De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, étant donné que McGonagall avait transmis aux autres Gryffondor de septième année des consignes de l'infirmière concernant le fait qu'ils devaient s'assurer que James respectait bien ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Et si, au début, il avait quelque peu rechigné, il avait fini par se plier, non sans protester, aux exigences de ses amis et avait entreprit, avec leur aide, de rattraper, tant bien que mal son retard, d'un point de vue scolaire, même s'il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ça, ce que Harry comprenait très bien.

            Après avoir passé deux heures à expliquer, après le dîner, vainement, à James les particularités du sort Reflet, un sortilège défensif qui consistait à créer une réplique exacte de soi-même et imitant, à la perfection, l'original, afin de tromper la vigilance de l'adversaire et pouvait ainsi servir de diversion. Ce sortilège, qu'ils apprenaient en ce moment en Défense Contre les Forces nécessitait une concentration importante que James, malgré la bonne volonté dont il faisait preuve, n'arrivait pas à obtenir… 

            Harry savait que le Maraudeur ne serait autorisé à voir Lily que dans la limite où ça ne perturberai pas son travail et James en était parfaitement conscient, à voir sa frustration devant ses échecs répétés pour réaliser ce sort… Si bien que Harry, préférant "en rester là pour l'instant" regagna son dortoir pour y ramener ses livres. Lui-même n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à l'ouvrage, préoccupé par la situation, qui se compliquait chaque jour un peu plus, mais surtout par l'absence de nouvelles de son époque.

            Mais il oublia momentanément ses sombres pensées lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du dortoir des garçons de septième année, en apercevant Gaïa qui cessa brièvement son occupation du moment (il jouait avec une petite balle noire, près de la porte menant à la salle de bain) avant de reporter son attention sur son jouet (qui n'était autre qu'un morceau de parchemin que Remus avait transformé en balle pour occuper le félin durant l'absence de son maître). Harry sourit face au comportement du félin tigré qui, semblant avoir constaté qu'il ne s'agissait que du garçon et pas d'une menace potentielle, avait reprit un comportement de chat. L'adolescent s'assit sur son lit et remis de l'ordre dans ses affaires, préparant ce dont il aurait besoin pour le cours du lendemain. Il fut brusquement ramené à la réalité par un feulement menaçant suivit d'un déclic à peine audible puis un miaulement, rageur, cette fois.

            « Gaïa ? » appela-t-il, perplexe.

            La balle noire roula alors de sous le lit de Sirius, rapidement suivit par l'animal qui se jeta sur l'objet. Harry sourit, déduisant que le chat avait du envoyer, par inadvertance, son jouet sous le lit et reporta à nouveau son attention sur ses livres… Mais, peu après, Gaïa sauta sur son lit, la balle dans la gueule, arrachant un nouveau sourire à Harry.

            « Tu veux que je joue avec toi ? s'étonna Harry, en caressant l'animal.

            Pour toute réponse, le félin déposa sa prise et le poussa de la patte vers le garçon qui fronça aussitôt les sourcils, en découvrant l'objet… Ce n'était pas le jouet du félin… Intrigué, il prit la prit la petite sphère noir et commença à l'observer plus en détail. D'un noir de jais et à peine plus gros qu'une noix, l'objet était ceinturé par ce qui semblait être un anneau argenté qui se divisait sur le devant de la "balle" autour d'un cercle, également, argenté qui entourait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un creux noir. La faisant tourné entre ses doigts, il ne tarda pas, en découvrant la charnière qui fermait l'arrière de l'objet, à supposer qu'il s'agissait d'une boite. 

            « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » marmonna-t-il.

            Sa curiosité en éveil, il tenta d'ouvrir l'objet, glissant ses ongles à la jonction des deux liserais argentés qui constituaient l'anneau central, mais le relâcha aussitôt, quelque chose ressemblant à un court-jus lui traversant les doigts, "réveillant" ainsi sa cicatrice qui lui brûla brièvement le front.

            « Mais c'est que ça fait mal ce truc ! » s'exclama-t-il.

            L'objet alla finir sa course sur Gaïa qui bondit sur le côté, le poil hérissé, fixant d'un air mauvais la sphère. Aucun d'eux, le garçon comme le chat, n'esquissa le moindre geste, le regard braqué sur l'étrange boule noire. Finalement, la colère du félin retomba et il entreprit de faire sa toilette, tandis que Harry, sa cicatrice ayant cessé de lui faire mal, se risqua à reprendre, prudemment, l'objet qu'il recommença à détailler, la faisant tourner, du bout des doigts, à hauteur de son visage. 

            Plongé dans son observation, il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

            «- Eh, doucement, ce n'est que moi, s'exclama James d'une voix moqueuse.

- Je…je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer, répliqua Harry, se détendant aussitôt.

- Je vois ça, commenta James en souriant. Et désolé, je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de te faire peur. Qu'est-ce que tu regardais comme ça ? »

            Harry lui tendit simplement l'objet.

            « Tu as une idée de ce que c'est ? »

            James prit, à son tour, la balle noire et haussa les sourcils, observant attentivement l'objet.

            «- Aucune idée, répondit-il finalement en haussant les épaules. C'est la première fois que je vois un truc comme ça. Où as-tu déniché ça ?

- C'est Gaïa qui me l'a apporté. »

            Le Maraudeur fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard perplexe au chat qui s'était lové sur le lit de Harry avant de rendre la sphère à ce dernier.

            « Je ne peut vraiment pas t'aider sur ce coup, commenta James. Mais demande aux autres… peut-être qu'ils sauront t'en dire plus… »

* * * * *

            _L'homme s'avança, d'un pas qui se voulait le plus sûr possible mais trahissait malgré tout sa nervosité, dans la pièce pénombrée. Un sifflement strident et prolongé troubla le silence lorsqu'un long serpent noir, lové dans l'ombre, leva sa tête triangulaire vers l'arrivant qui tressaillit légèrement._

_            «- C'est bon, Nagini, marmonna ce dernier. Ce n'est que moi…_

_             - Laisse un peu tomber Nagini, Lucius. Il ne te comprend pas, répliqua une voix glaciale tandis que l'animal s'éloignait vers le fond de la pièce. Il ne te fera rien tant que je ne lui en donnerai pas l'ordre._

_             - Maître… ! commença le jeune Mangemort._

_             - Je n'ai que faire de tes bavardages ! l'interrompit sèchement Voldemort, dos à son interlocuteur, devant une fenêtre, l'une de ses mains aux longs doigts blanchâtres posée sur la tête du serpent qui l'avait rejoint. Je ne t'ai pas convoqué pour parler de tes bêtises. »_

_            Lucius baissa la tête. Bien sûr, il ne se rappelait que trop bien de la colère de son Maître face à leur départ précipité de Poudlard. Cette unique occasion, planifiée avec soin, avait échouée… Le Mangemort frémit, ne se souvenant que trop bien de la punition qui avait suivie… D'autant plus que les nouvelles qu'il apportait n'allaient sûrement pas améliorer l'humeur du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_            « Maître…, d'après votre espion à Poudlard, la Sang-de-Bourbe se serait réveillée… » lâcha-t-il, gardant les yeux fixés sur le sol, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre._

_            Mais, face au manque de réaction de son maître, Lucius se risqua à jeter un bref regard dans la direction du mage noir. Celui-ci, lui tournant toujours le dos, garda, quelques minutes encore, le silence._

_            «- Cette mission n'a, après tout, peut-être pas été un échec total, et c'est l'essentiel, commenta Voldemort._

_             - Maître… ? » demanda, prudemment, Lucius, surpris._

_            Gardant le silence, le mage noir se retourna, lentement, vers son interlocuteur, ses yeux écarlates brillants d'une lueur indéfinissable dans la pénombre, le rendant encore plus impressionnant qu'il ne l'était habituellement._

_            « Nous n'avons peut-être pas réussi à déstabiliser le gosse Potter comme je l'espérais mais nous avons au moins eu la preuve, au cours de cette opération, que les Herméciates fonctionnaient à la perfection. »_

_            Lucius acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête._

_            « A ce propos, reprit le mage noir. Nous allons pouvoir envisager d'en réaliser d'autres que nous donnerons à l'arrière-garde. La taupe en est déjà équipée mais il faudrait que chacun de ces prétendants à la Marque en soit doté…, dans le cas d'une intervention qu'ils auront éventuellement à réaliser si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Bien que je doute avoir besoin de recourir à l'aide de ces incapables qui ont trouvés le moyen de se faire humilier par ce fameux Harry Calaway, je préfère prendre quelques précautions supplémentaires. »_

_            Lucius acquiesça à nouveau._

_            «- Cela sera chose faites, Maître. assura-t-il._

_             - Je l'espère bien, Lucius. » rétorqua Voldemort._

_            Des coups frappés à la porte mirent fin à la discussion._

_            « Entrez ! » intima le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_            La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt sur trois Mangemorts encore cagoulés qui, une fois près de Malefoy, s'inclinèrent devant leur Maître._

_            «- Alors ? demanda ce dernier._

_             - Il a été fait selon vos ordres, Maître, annonça l'un d'eux. Ils sont enfermés, séparément, dans les sous-sol, comme vous le désiriez. »_

_            Voldemort esquissa un sourire satisfait, mais tout aussi glacial qu'à l'accoutumé._

_            « Bien, commenta-t-il simplement. Vous pouvez disposer, tous les trois. »_

_            Les concernés ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, s'inclinèrent à nouveau et se hâtèrent de quitter la pièce, visiblement soulagés, laissant Lucius seul auprès du mage noir. Celui-ci se détourna, visiblement ravi de la nouvelle qu'il venait de recevoir, et reporta son attention vers la fenêtre._

_            «- Tu peux aussi partir, Lucius, déclara-t-il. Cependant, j'aimerai que tu préviennes la taupe que nous lui enverront bientôt assez d'Herméciates pour en équiper l'arrière-garde._

_             - Oui, Maître. »_

_            Lucius s'inclina et tourna les talons._

_            « Oh, une dernière chose, Lucius, le rappela soudain Voldemort. N'oublies pas de lui rappeler également que je ne tolèrerais plus la moindre erreur de chacun de vous et qu'il aurait intérêt à garder l'arrière-garde à l'œil. »_

_            Lucius acquiesça et quitta hâtivement la salle._

* * * * *

            Harry s'éveilla en sursaut, mal à l'aise, une légère douleur lui parcourant le front. Rien de bien méchant, si ce n'était ce picotement désagréable et incessant que lui infligeait sa cicatrice. Il se passa machinalement la main sur le front, essayant de se remémorer chaque image, chaque parole, de son rêve.

            Visiblement, Voldemort semblait avoir plus ou moins bien accepté l'échec de l'attaque qu'il avait lancé quelques semaines auparavant, même s'il semblait avoir, malgré tout, puni ses partisans, et il préparait déjà, à priori, un nouveau plan… Restait à savoir ce que c'était… Probablement quelque chose en rapport avec ce que ses Mangemorts avaient fait enfermer dans les sous-sol de son repaire… Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Harry aurait payé cher pour le savoir. Il fronça les sourcils, s'efforçant de se rappeler de ce dont Voldemort avait parlé avec Lucius… des Herméciates ? En tout cas, il n'avait jamais entendu mentionner une telle chose… Il soupira. Peut-être pourrait-il demander à son parrain ou à Dumbledore, la prochaine fois qu'il recevrait des nouvelles de son époque… s'il en recevait un jour ?

            Il se hâta de chasser ces idées noires de son esprit. Bien sûr qu'il recevrait bientôt des nouvelles de chez lui… Quoiqu'il en soit, il pouvait toujours demander son avis à James… Après tout, avec un père Auror, le Maraudeur avait peut-être déjà entendu parler de ça ? Ou bien il restait toujours le recourt à la Bibliothèque… ou même la réserve… Il laissa échapper un soupir agacé… Des recherches, toujours des recherches… Il était livré à lui-même pour découvrir ce qui l'attendait dans cette époque, dans ce passé qu'il modelait jour après jour sans savoir ce qui en découlerait et dont il en apprenait chaque jour un peu plus. Déjà qu'il allait devoir y aller pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur cette satanée sphère noire… D'ailleurs, où était-elle passée ? Il l'avait fait passer aux autres Maraudeurs, comme l'avait suggéré James mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était devenue depuis…

            Gaïa sauta sur son lit, le tirant de ses réflexions et ronronna lorsque l'adolescent le caressa derrière les oreilles. Harry était toujours amusé par le contraste saisissant qu'offrait le félin. James et lui pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient de l'animal, alors que Sirius et Remus préféraient garder une certaine distance vis à vis du chat. Quant à Peter…, il ne fallait même pas y penser. De toute façon, Pettigrow se contentait d'éviter Gaïa qui, lui, ignorait les deux autres Maraudeurs. En général, l'animal restait avec son maître, mais il venait régulièrement quémander un peu d'attention auprès de Harry. Pourtant, le soir, le félin restait avec son propriétaire… Intrigué par ce détail, Harry sortit de son lit, arrachant un miaulement contrarié au chat et ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi Gaïa était venu le voir… James n'était, tout simplement, pas là… Harry fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille. Les trois autres dormaient…, mais restait à savoir où était le Maraudeur absent. 

            Harry sortit donc sa cape d'invisibilité de dessous le reste de ses affaires, la déplia précautionneusement et en tira la Carte du Maraudeur dont il se hâta d'en révéler le contenu. La survolant du regard, il ne tarda pas à trouver ce qu'il cherchait et esquissa un sourire.

            « J'aurai dû m'en douter. » commenta-t-il, amusé.

            Rassuré, il effaça la carte et la rangea à nouveau dans sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il enfouit à nouveau parmi ses affaires et revint dans son lit, où Gaïa revint lui rappeler sa présence. Harry secoua la tête d'un air agacé mais caressa distraitement le félin qui vint s'installer contre lui.

* * * * *

            James se glissa silencieusement dans l'infirmerie et, s'étant assuré que la voie était libre, il se faufila jusqu'au lit de sa petite-amie qui, le découvrit-il alors, ne dormait pas plus que lui.

            « Voyons, Miss Evans, ce n'est pas sérieux de ne pas dormir ! » plaisanta-t-il en parodiant le ton qu'airait employé Madame Pomfresh.

            La jeune fille tressaillit, se tournant aussitôt dans sa direction, la faisant grimacer au passage, mais se détendit aussitôt en voyant l'adolescent surgir de sous le couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité.

            « James ! » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant et en voulant se redresser dans son lit.

            Mais l'adolescent la repoussa calmement contre ses oreillers avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille.

            «- Mais…, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna-t-elle, finalement.

             - A ton avis ? riposta-t-il. Mais je peux repartir, si tu ne veux pas de moi ici…, ajouta-t-il en prenant un air offensé.

             - Non, restes ! le coupa-t-elle. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là. »

            Il haussa les épaules.

            «- Tu me manquais, Lily jolie. J'avais besoin de te voir, expliqua-t-il, en s'asseyant au bord du lit et en passant la main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille dont le teint restait plus pâle que de coutume, qui esquissa un petit sourire.

             - Tu me manquais aussi, James. » répondit-elle.

            Ce fut au tour de l'adolescent de sourire, alors qu'il l'observait avec inquiétude.

            «- Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit-il, finalement.

             - Ca peut aller, assura-t-elle. J'ai déjà connu mieux…, mais c'est toujours plus supportable qu'il y a deux jours. » soupira-t-elle.

            James acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête et garda, un moment, le silence.

            «- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux que tu ailles bien, lâcha-t-il en lui effleurant la joue de la main. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai ressentit le soir de l'attaque. Je… J'étais terrorisé… C'était comme si…tout s'était écroulé autour de moi… je me sentais coupable… C'est de ma faute s'ils s'en sont pris à vous.

             - James…, murmura-t-elle en rencontrant son regard. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il y aurait une attaque… Personne.

             - Mais si nous n'étions pas sortis, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé… Je veux dire, Amy nous a racontée ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là… Si nous n'avions pas quitté notre dortoir, le mauvais rêve que tu as fait ce soir-là ne vous aurait pas entraîné dehors, vous exposant ainsi à l'attaque de Voldemort… »

            Lily resta silencieuse, se contentant d'observer attentivement l'adolescent qui se tenait près d'elle. Finalement, elle se déplaça légèrement dans son lit, la faisant grimacer, avant d'adresser un regard entendu à l'adolescent. Celui-ci avait dû laisser apparaître sa perplexité car elle esquissa un léger sourire et tapota, d'un geste assez significatif, la place libre auprès d'elle.

            James hésita, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle attendait de lui mais tout en sachant pertinemment que s'il cédait, il aurait encore plus de mal à se décider à quitter la jeune fille.

            « S'il te plaît… » insista-t-elle.

            Sa résistance ne dura guère face au regard suppliant qu'elle lui adressait.

            « D'accord, tu as gagné ! » soupira-t-il.

            Lily sourit, satisfaite et vint appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de son petit-ami lorsque celui-ci se fut allongé à ses côtés.

            «- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

             - De rien, répliqua-t-il, en passant la main dans les cheveux auburn qui s'offraient à lui. Tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de te refuser quoi que ce soit, et tu en profites… »

            Lily émit un doux rire qui remit du baume au cœur de l'adolescent. Il était heureux de l'entendre rire à nouveau. James sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. La jeune fille bougea légèrement contre lui et leva les yeux vers lui.

            « Alors, comme ça, même mes gifles te manquaient ? » s'enquit elle alors.

            James, surpris par la soudaineté de cette question, ne su, de prime abord, pas quoi dire.

            «- Comme quoi, tu me manquais plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé, pour que j'en vienne à regretter tes gifles, plaisanta-t-il. Tu entendais ce qu'on te disait ? demanda-t-il, sur un ton plus sérieux.

             - Sûrement. Mais je ne me rappelles pas de tout, avoua-t-elle. Juste quelques propos ici et là, rien de plus. »

            Il y eut un moment de silence. De toute façon, aucun mot n'aurait été assez fort pour révéler ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant, alors qu'il se contentait de savourer la seule présence de la jeune fille, bien vivante, à laquelle il tenait plus que tout. Il était avec sa Lily et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait, malgré les sentiments contradictoires qui continuaient à le tirailler. Remord, culpabilité, soulagement, bonheur, colère… Il s'efforça de chasser, momentanément, ses préoccupations et de se concentrer sur l'instant présent et rien d'autre.

            « Je m'attendais à te trouver endormie, observa-t-il finalement. Je pensais que Madame Pomfresh t'aurais donné une potion de Sommeil. »

            Lily resta silencieuse.

            «- Lily ?

             - Elle m'en a donné une…

             - Mais alors ? Pourquoi tu ne… ? Tu ne l'as pas prise ? s'étonna James, intrigué.

             - Si…justement… »

            James fronça les sourcils, surpris et baissa les yeux vers la jeune fille qui, la tête toujours appuyée contre son épaule, semblait préoccupée.

            «- Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

             - Je…je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle.

             - Lily… » insista-t-il.

            Elle garda le silence mais bougea légèrement de manière à enfouir son visage au creux de son épaule. James, un peu décontenancé, mit un moment à réaliser qu'elle parlait.

            «- Euh, pardon, Lil, tu pourrais répéter ? Je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu…

             - Je l'ai vu…, souffla-t-elle.

             - Qui ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

             - Voldemort. »

            James se raidit à cette dernière remarque et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

            «- Comment ça ?

             - Dans un rêve…, avoua-t-elle au bout d'un moment, en levant les yeux vers lui. Enfin, plutôt un cauchemar mais… »

            En cet instant, James se sentait vraiment mal… Malgré la potion de sommeil que Madame Pomfresh avait donnée à Lily, elle avait rêvée, ce qui était pourtant sensé être impossible dans ce cas là… Et elle y avait vu Voldemort… Un peu comme Harry… 

            «- Et…et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? reprit-il, aussi calmement que possible.

             - Je…je ne sais plus… Je… Il parlait… avec des Mangemorts… Je…je ne me rappelle pas de ce qu'ils disaient mais…ça…ça m'a réveillé. » conclut-elle en nichant à nouveau son visage dans le T-shirt qu'il portait.

            James resta silencieux, assimilant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il était prêt à parier que Harry avait dû faire le même rêve…mais certainement plus précis. Il lui faudrait en parler avec lui dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion… Il reporta son attention sur sa petite-amie, la sentant trembler contre lui.

            « Oh ma Lily. » murmura-t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux, sans trop savoir ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire dans ce genre de cas.

            Il se déplaça délicatement, se rapprochant un peu plus de la jeune fille, et l'entoura de ses bras, avec maintes précautions par crainte de lui faire mal. D'après ce que lui en avait dit Madame Pomfresh, l'adolescent était ressortie de l'attaque avec deux côtes cassées et une autre fêlée et une épaule démise qui se rétabliraient avec le temps. A cela s'ajoutaient les diverses blessures provoquées par l'explosion en elle-même et que, bien que l'infirmière les aient rapidement soignées et qu'il n'en persistait plus la moindre trace, la perte de sang qu'elles avaient entraînés avait affaiblie son corps malmené. Tout cela rendait douloureux chaque mouvement de la jeune fille. James aurait tout donné pour qu'elle ne souffre pas, pour la débarrasser de la douleur… mais c'était impossible. Pourtant, il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir comme ça…

            «- Tu veux bien rester avec moi…, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle, d'une petite voix, au bout d'un moment, en levant les yeux vers lui.

             - Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser, Lily jolie, assura-t-il, en se rapprochant encore un peu plus d'elle. Rendors-toi, tu en as bien besoin ! ajouta-t-il, avant de déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui sourit.

             - Je t'aime, James, lâcha-t-elle abruptement, enfouissant à nouveau son visage au creux de son épaule.

             - Je t'aime aussi, Lily. » répondit-il. 

            Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir nouveau, étant encore trop faible pour résister bien longtemps au sommeil, sous le regard attentif de James qui finit par se laisser gagner par la fatigue à son tour, enlaçant toujours sa petite-amie.

* * * * *

            Le brouhaha habituel accueillit les Gryffondor de septième année lorsque ceux-ci pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle le lendemain matin. Harry, qui n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, avait entendu James regagner le dortoir un peu avant six heures du matin, soit à peine une heure avant le réveil des autres élèves.

            Au premier regard, Harry avait noté l'air préoccupé de son "père" et sa perplexité ne s'était pas arrangée lorsque, alors qu'ils quittaient, en compagnie des autres Maraudeurs et Amy, la Tour de Gryffondor, James lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille qu'il fallait qu'il lui parle "mais plus tard".

            A la table de leur maison, les discussions allaient bon train, les Gryffondor semblant avoir reprit leur entrain habituel et, surtout parmi les élèves de cinquième et sixième année, les conversations s'orientaient plutôt vers, comme le comprit Harry en passant à la hauteur d'Elvire et deux de ses amies, des paris concernant la nature des punitions que les Maraudeurs et lui étaient sensés recevoir. Harry savait, de source sûre (McGonagall elle-même qui parlait de ça, au détour d'un couloir, avec les professeurs Brûlopot et Van der Break), que les enseignants avaient, semble-t-il, décidés ce qu'ils méritaient pour avoir violé le règlement de l'école et mis en danger les filles par la même occasion, mais qu'ils attendaient le retour de Lily pour signifier les punitions.

            A peine à table, Sirius entreprit donc de se servir, remplissant généreusement son assiette d'œufs, de bacon, de toasts et autres plats proposés habituellement au petit-déjeuner, alors que ses amis, depuis longtemps familiarisés avec ses "crises alimentaires" se passèrent de commentaire et se servirent plus raisonnablement. Durant le repas, seulement troublé par les commentaires quasi-incessants de Sirius (du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Amy, agacée, prenne le livre que Peter, assis en face d'elle, lisait, et ne s'en serve pour frapper Sirius qui, passé le premier moment d'indignation et se heurtant à un "Ferme-la" indifférent d'Amy, reporta, boudeur, son attention sur le contenu de son assiette), Harry jeta un bref regard à ses condisciples. James, face à lui, picorait, sans grand appétit son petit-déjeuner, mais avait néanmoins pris les potions qu'il devait encore prendre. A sa droite, Remus, les traits tirés (la pleine lune ayant lieu le lendemain soir), mangeait en silence, tandis qu'Amy échangeait quelques mots avec sa voisine de table, se préparait un toast tout en jetant un coup d'œil distrait à son cours de Métamorphose. Pettigrow, pour finir, ayant récupéré son livre ( un lourd grimoire qui n'avait rien à envier à l'encyclopédie), semblait bien partit pour sauter le petit-déjeuner (ce qui surpris un peu Harry, habitué aux appétits d'ogre du sale rat).

            Le courrier arriva peu après, attirant l'attention de l'ensemble des élèves qui parcoururent aussitôt la nuée de hiboux postaux du regard, à la recherche d'une éventuelle lettre qui leur serait destiné. Ce matin-là, Remus fut le seul à recevoir du courrier (une lettre de sa mère et l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier).

            « Je peux t'emprunter la Gazette ? » demanda Harry, alors que le Lycanthrope, s'intéressant à la lettre de sa mère, acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.

            Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver dans le journal dont la Une annonçait l'imminence du salon des "sports et jeux magiques" où "serait exhibé le prototype d'un nouveau type de balai de Quidditch et des nouveaux jeux sorciers. Haussant les sourcils, il feuilleta distraitement le journal, jusqu'à ce qu'un article, ou plutôt, pour être exact, la photo qui accompagnait l'article, attire son attention. En effet, l'image, dont les couleurs avaient quelque peu ternies ( la légende indiquait que cette photographie "_de Géléon provenait d'archives_"), représentait un de ces gros félins qu'on pourrait voir dans certains zoo moldus, mais dont le pelage offrait un étrange mélange de vert et de brun. Interloqué, n'ayant jamais vu un tel animal, Harry jeta un regard à l'article en lui-même qui titrait "_Disparitions à la RMB_". 

            D'après ce qu'il put y lire, Quatre des neuf Géléons conservés à la RMB (Réserve Magique de Bristol) avaient mystérieusement disparus de leur cage respective dans le courant de la journée de la veille. Ces disparitions n'étaient pas sans rappeler le cas d'un autre représentant de cette espèce en voie d'extinction qui avait été retrouvé mort et dépecé dans sa cage (soumise à des sortilèges afin d'éviter toute tentative de fuite de l'animal et ne portait aucune trace d'intrusion clandestine), au ZSC (Zoo Sorcier de Cambridge) trois mois plutôt et qui avait provoqué un véritable émoi au sein de la SPAM (Société Protectrice des Animaux Magiques). Ces créatures hybrides, créées dans les années 40 et réputées pour leur férocité et leur tendance cannibale (n'hésitant pas à s'entretuer et à dévorer les vaincus) et une ingéniosité sans pareille, nécessitant ainsi un isolement des quelques spécimens encore en vie et jusque là conservés, quelques années à peine après leur création, dans les quelques refuges animaliers sorciers.

            En fait, l'article ne répondait pas à ses principales préoccupations. Qu'est-ce que c'était, exactement, qu'un Géléon ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment de malaise qui le hantait depuis tout à l'heure ? Et y avait-il un rapport, aussi indirect soit-il, avec ces étranges créatures et le rêve qu'il avait fait la veille ?

* * * * *

            Une semaine s'était écoulée. James passant à présent la plupart de ses nuits auprès de Lily et prenant soin de partir avant l'arrivée de l'infirmière. D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait finalement autorisé les visites, brèves certes mais présentes, depuis trois jours. Parallèlement, James avait rassemblé ses coéquipiers et leur avait fait reprendre l'entraînement, supervisant les séances depuis les tribunes, en compagnie de Madame Bibine qui était chargée de surveiller les élèves durant les entraînements. Il avait été quelque peu soulagé de voir que, malgré leur inactivité qui avait suivit l'attaque, seuls Joshua et William eurent besoins de retrouver certains mécanismes. Quant à Harry, Sirius, Elvire et François, ils avaient conservés tous leurs réflexes de joueurs mais tous furent enchantés de reprendre l'entraînement en vue de la finale à venir. Avril s'était écoulé vitesse grand V et la fin du mois se rapprochait inexorablement. Ce soir-là, après l'entraînement, Harry accompagna James à l'infirmerie, pour y trouver une Lily plongée dans son livre de _Sorts et enchantements (niveau 7)_, assise dans son lit, bien calée contre les oreillers.

            Bien évidemment, Madame Pomfresh lui avait appris la mort d'Elsa quelques jours auparavant et, pour remonter le moral à sa petite-amie, James s'était efforcé de passer le plus de temps avec elle et de lui apporter ses devoirs (pour l'occuper et lui changer les idées, ce qui avait plutôt bien marché étant donné qu'elle avait été scandalisée d'apprendre qu'elle avait raté près d'un mois de cours et que, du coup, elle avait fini par se concentrer sur ses devoirs dès que Madame Pomfresh l'y autorisa).

            Harry, quant à lui, après sa discussion avec James concernant le rêve fait par Lily, avait été quelque peu surpris. Mais la culpabilité avait bien vite remplacé l'étonnement, lorsqu'il en avait déduit que c'était probablement lui, en tentant le sort, qui lui avait refilé cette faculté…, atténuée visiblement, mais il la lui avait quand même passé, à priori, étant donné que, d'après ce que James avait pu lui en soutirer, elle n'avait jamais été sujette à ce genre de rêves jusque là… en dehors du soir de l'attaque (selon Amy) bien que, à en croire ce que Lily avait dit à ses deux amies le soir de l'attaque, c'était plutôt un rêve prémonitoire… 

            James toussa discrètement, ramenant Harry à la réalité et signalant leur présence à la jeune fille qui sourit en les apercevant et referma son livre.

            « Alors, comment s'est passé l'entraînement ? » s'enquit-elle finalement, alors que James, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, passait un bras autour de sa taille.

            Harry s'installant sur une chaise qui traînait là esquissa un sourire en les voyant finalement s'embrasser.

            «- Bien, résuma le Maraudeur en guise de réponse. Les autres ont vite retrouvés leurs marques et tout va pour le mieux sur ce point.

             - Tu dois avoir hâte de reprendre le Quidditch à ton tour, je suppose ?

             - Oui… et non, répliqua James.

             - Non ? » répétèrent, en chœur et stupéfaits, Harry et Lily.

            Sous le regard d'un Harry abasourdi (entendre James dire qu'il n'était pas impatient de remonter sur un balai était plus qu'inattendu et surprenant), Lily porta la main sur le front de son petit-ami et adressa un regard surpris à Harry.

            «- Pas de fièvre, commenta-t-elle, visiblement sous le coup de l'étonnement. James, tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ?

             - Bien sûr…, certifia le concerné. Seulement, dernièrement, j'ai pris conscience qu'il y avait des choses bien plus importantes que le Quidditch dans la vie… »

            Cette déclaration laissa les deux autres bouche-bées. Harry se surprit à se demander quelle aurait été la réaction de Sirius s'il avait entendu ça… 

            «- Ben quoi ? s'étonna James, devant le silence des deux autres qui continuaient à le fixer et qui se reprirent aussitôt, bien que Lily continuait à l'observer avec étonnement.

             - C'est juste que… c'est plutôt inattendu de t'entendre dire ça…, répondit Harry.

             - Je m'en doute, mais, ne vous y prenez pas, j'adore toujours autant le Quidditch. Seulement, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait des choses bien plus importantes dans la vie que ça…

             - Comme quoi ? » demanda Lily, pas totalement remise de sa surprise.

            Pour toute réponse, James se tourna vers elle, la fixant avec intensité et Harry n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce qu'il allait dire.

            « Mes amis, mais…, surtout, toi…, lança-t-il, rencontrant les yeux vert émeraude de la jeune fille. Tu comptes plus pour moi que quoi que ce soit d'autre, Lily, même le Quidditch. »

            Harry sourit au trouble plus que visible de l'intéressée qui vint se blottir dans les bras de son petit-ami en réponse. Décidément, James avait définitivement changé au cours de l'année, ça n'en faisait aucun doute. La période qui avait suivit l'attaque avait été décisive pour chacun d'eux (quoique les trois autres Maraudeurs semblaient fidèles à eux-même, bien que Remus soit un peu plus silencieux que de coutume et que Peter faisait un peu plus acte de présence), mais James était probablement celui qui avait tiré le plus de leçons des derniers évènements. Quoique Harry lui-même avait appris à ce remettre en question et pris ainsi conscience de certaines choses… Il comprenait mieux, ainsi, ce que tout le monde, à commencer par la voix, lui disait… Ce n'était pas en se posant des questions qu'on avançait dans la vie mais en se contentant de laisser faire les choses…

* * * * *

            Une demi-heure s'était écoulée, les trois Gryffondor parlant de tout et de rien (bien que la conversation se fut, l'espace d'un instant, orientée sur les chatons et le fait qu'Amy avait trouvé des personnes intéressées pour adopter les petits félins qui se portaient comme des charmes), lorsque Fumseck surgit brutalement dans l'infirmerie, à la surprise de tous et au soulagement de Harry.

            «- Mais… c'est le Phénix de Dumbledore, non ? s'étonna Lily, alors que l'oiseau venait se percher sur l'épaule de Harry qui lui caressa la tête.

             - En fait, ce n'est pas exactement celui que vous connaissez, répondit évasivement Harry en prenant la lettre que l'animal portait et qui lui était destinée.

             - Tu veux dire que… ? C'est lui qui t'apporte des nouvelles de chez toi ? » insista Lily, fixant le Phénix avec curiosité.

            L'animal, laissant échapper quelques notes joyeuses, quitta l'épaule de Harry et vint se percher sur le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle était installé l'adolescent et entreprit de lisser ses plumes.

            « En effet. » répliqua simplement Harry en sortant de l'enveloppe en parchemin, un mot écrit de la main du Dumbledore de son époque, et une coupure de journal.

                        "_Harry,_

_            Avant toute chose, je te prie d'excuser le fait que nous ne t'ayons pas envoyé plus tôt des nouvelles de notre époque mais les circonstances étaient telles que, nous avons longtemps hésité à t'en parler où pas. Sirius nous a finalement fait remarquer que tu étais en droit de savoir tout ce qui se passe ici. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de t'apprendre que Poudlard a été attaqué par Voldemort et quelques-uns de ses partisans, comme tu pourras le voir dans l'article que je te joint avec cette lettre. Avec l'aide des Aurors rapidement envoyés sur les lieux, nous avons réussis à les repousser hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard et les protections entourant l'école ont été renforcées depuis, bien que nous n'ayons pas pu éviter l'inévitable. Une élève, Ginny Weasley, a été tuée lors de l'attaque. Sachant que tu ne peux pas encore rentrer et connaissant l'attachement que tu portes à la famille Weasley, je te demanderai de ne pas te tracasser et te faire du mauvais sang. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre à l'école et Ron lui-même m'a clairement signalé d'insister sur le fait que tu ne devais, en aucun cas, essayer de rentrer, de quelque façon que ce soit, chez nous, tant que tu ne serais pas prêt à le faire, d'autant plus alors qu'il me semble bien que tu n'es pas encore au bout de tes peines là où tu es_

_            Reste prudent,_

_                        Albus Dumbledore_."

* * * * *

            Les deux autres le fixèrent sans un mot alors qu'il lisait la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir et le virent soudain pâlir, ses poings se serrant sur le papier en le froissant au passage. Sans un mot, il laissa tomber l'un des feuillets alors qu'il glissait machinalement l'autre dans sa poche et quitta précipitamment la pièce. Les deux autres échangèrent un regard perplexe puis James se pencha pour ramasser le papier qu'il lissa distraitement, sous le regard indifférent de Fusmeck.

            «- James, tu ne vas quand même pas… ? s'indigna Lily.

             - C'est le seul moyen de savoir ce qui l'a mit dans cet état…

             - Mais…

 - De toute façon, je suppose qu'il a besoin d'être seul en ce moment. » l'interrompit-il, avant de jeter un regard sur un bref article, probablement tiré de la Gazette du Sorcier, dont le titre suffit à éveillé toute l'attention du Maraudeur.

            "**_Attaque à Poudlard_**

_            La nouvelle s'est abattue, comme un couperet, sur la communauté sorcière hier soir. Poudlard, le lieu le plus sûr de Grande-Bretagne aux yeux de tous, a fait l'objet d'une attaque de Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcé et ses partisans. Nous ignorons encore, alors que nous publions ces lignes, les circonstances dans lesquelles cette intrusion s'est produite, du fait du manque de coopération de la directrice-adjointe à qui nous avons eu affaire lors de notre passage à Poudlard. Et bien que Minerva McGonagall ait laissée entendre que tout était revenu sous contrôle, elle a refusée de nous en dire plus, avant qu'une cohorte de gargouilles ne nous oblige à battre en retraite…_

_            Du côté du Ministère de la Magie, nous y avons, également, trouvé portes closes et un "nous n'en savons pas plus que vous alors mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde" venant de l'un des assistants de Mr Fudge. Pourtant, ne sommes-nous pas sensés être en droit de s'inquiéter alors que l'avenir de notre communauté repose sur Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie où, en cet instant, sont formés les enfants de bons nombres d'entre nous ? Alors que nous savons, de source sûre, qu'une élève a été tuée lors de l'attaque ? Pouvons-nous avoir encore confiance en ce que le gouvernement prétend depuis des années, alors que l'endroit que nous considérions comme le plus sûr au monde, autrement dit Poudlard, n'est plus, désormais, à l'abri des agressions de Vous-Savez-Qui ?_

_            Les regards sont, désormais tournés vers Poudlard, appréhendant la suite des évènements, tous les espoirs de la communauté sorcière reposant à présent sur le Survivant dont nous n'avons obtenu aucune nouvelle. Sera-t-il en mesure de réaliser un coup d'éclat similaire à celui qui lui a valu sa célébrité, il y a près de dix-sept ans ? La population parle même de miracle… Oui, il faudrait un miracle pour mettre fin au cauchemar. Un miracle qui repose principalement sur les épaules du controversé Harry Potter. A tort ou à raison ?" _

            Un moment de silence s'instaura sur l'infirmerie, alors que les deux adolescents assimilaient les informations qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, comprenant mieux à présent la réaction de Harry.

            « Le Survivant ? » répéta Lily, d'une voix blanche, jetant un regard interrogateur vers James.

            James réalisa alors que, bien que Lily soit au courant du lien qu'il avait avec Harry, ce dernier ne lui avait visiblement pas tout dit sur sa situation à son époque. Songeant que ce n'était ni le lieux ni le moment et qu'il n'était certainement pas le mieux placé pour parler de ça, se contenta de hausser les épaules, tout en rangeant l'article dans l'une de ses poches, dans l'intention de la rendre, dès que possible, à Harry.

            « C'est les mêmes circonstances qu'ici…, commenta-t-il finalement, troublé. Une attaque totalement inattendue…, l'intrusion de Voldemort et de certains de ses partisans dans l'enceinte du château, malgré les sorts de protections mis en place…, la mort d'une élève…, et cela dans la même période de l'année… »

            Lily acquiesça gravement, plongée dans ses réflexions.

            « Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Harry, non ? »

            James hésita un moment et secoua négativement la tête.

            « Non…, je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire. Il a besoin d'être seul… »

* * * * *

            Harry, pendant ce temps, ayant quitter l'infirmerie, gagna inconsciemment le lac et se laissa choir sur le rivage désert, donnant libre aux émotions qui se bousculaient en lui. 

            C'était injuste. C'était tout simplement injuste… De quel droit Voldemort pouvait-il décider du droit de vie ou de mort des autres ? Comment pouvait-il tuer quelqu'un de cette façon, sans en éprouver le moindre scrupule ? Comment pouvait-il prendre autant de plaisir à faire souffrir les gens ? La colère froide qu'il éprouvait laissa vite place à un remord cuisant. Et pourquoi était-il coincé ici alors que, chez lui, la situation allait de mal en pis ? Ils auraient dû être là-bas, avec ses amis, et non pas ici dans un passé nébuleux qui était, semble-t-il, couru d'avance… S'il avait été chez lui, il aurait, peut-être pu empêcher la mort de Ginny… 

            "_Mais tu ne sais même pas les circonstances exactes de sa mort_" lui glissa sa conscience. "_Si elle a connu le même sort qu'Elsa, tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour la sauver_."

            Le doute… Aurait-il seulement pu tenter quelque chose ? L'impuissance à présent. Il n'avait jamais été en mesure d'empêcher Voldemort de supprimer des vies… D'abord ses parents…, puis Cédric…, Ginny Weasley… et toutes ces autres personnes innocentes qui avaient été victimes de la soif de pouvoir d'un sordide mage noir psychopathe. Mais pourquoi s'en prenait-il donc à son entourage, à ses amis, sa famille, ceux qui comptaient pour lui ? 

            "_Pour la même raison qu'il s'en prend à James. Pour faire souffrir le plus possible ses ennemis. La souffrance morale est pire que la souffrance physique, et tu es bien placé pour le savoir._"

            Au bout d'un moment, il finit par se calmer et à accepter le fait que Dumbledore avait raison… Il était toujours coincé ici et ses états d'âmes ne changeraient rien à ce qui s'était passé à son époque… Rien du tout… Pourtant, il se sentait trahis par le fait que Dumbledore ait admis dans sa lettre qu'ils avaient considérés le fait de ne pas lui dire ce qui s'était passé…

            Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il passa ici, mais, peu à peu, il laissa son esprit vagabonder, fixant distraitement l'étendue d'eau quasi-immobile devant lui, seul dans l'obscurité grandissante, jusqu'à ce que…

            Au risque de me répéter, et de me faire envoyer balader, tu recommences à te poser trop de questions…

            « Laisse-moi tranquille ! grommela Harry. Je n'ai que faire de ta morale. »

            Je vois ça. Comme tu l'as constaté par toi-même, tu ne peux rien faire pour ce qui s'est passé à ton époque.

            « Merci de me le rappeler, ironisa Harry. Maintenant, va-t-en ! »

            Non. Surtout que ce n'est plus vraiment l'annonce du décès de la sœur de ton meilleur ami qui te préoccupe…, c'est autre chose.

            Harry n'était déjà pas d'humeur à engager la conversation avec cette voix étrange qui ne cessait de l'agacer, alors le fait de constater que cette voix, qui lui était pourtant curieusement familière et qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à identifier, parvenait à voir si clairement en lui, l'irritait plus que jamais.

            Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? reprit, calmement, la Voix, constatant sûrement qu'il avait marqué un point.

            « Ca te va bien de me poser la question alors que tu es supposé en connaître la réponse… Mais, puisque tu en parle, j'en ai plus qu'assez de tout le mystère qu'on me fait en permanence. » marmonna Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

            La voix éclata de rire.

            Et grognon en plus de ça.

            « Qui es-tu ? » demanda, à brûle-pourpoint, Harry.

            Tu n'as toujours pas d'idée ?

            « J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces petits jeux. » riposta Harry.

            Honnêtement, mon gars, si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, crois bien que je te le dirai…, mais je n'ai pas le droit de le faire.

            « Et pourquoi cela ? Je veux dire c'est un peu facile de dire "je n'ai pas le droit" ! Et puis, pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? Je veux dire, tu déboules comme ça, et tu voudrais que je te crois alors que je ne sais rien de toi ? »

            Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te montrer que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi ?

            Harry haussa les épaules.

            « Tu m'as dit que tu savais de nombreuses choses que j'ignorais. Et tu as l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose…, alors vas-y, donne-moi des exemple ! »

            La voix éclata à nouveau de rire.

            Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête et tu n'en démord pas ! Bon, d'accord, qu'est-ce que je peux te dire ?

            « Dis-moi ce que tu sais de moi. »

            Sujet riche en la matière je dois dire. Bon, d'accord… Alors, par quoi je peux commencer ? Le début, je suppose… Alors, dans ce cas… Tu es Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980 à Ste Mangouste à 1h10 du matin.

            Harry fronça les sourcils.

            Tu as manifesté tes premiers pouvoirs magiques à l'âge de dix mois en changeant la couleur du chat de tes parents. Ton parrain est Sirius, ta marraine est Amy…, qui va, d'ailleurs, être tuée le 28 août 1981 lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts. Devant la menace grandissante de Voldemort, tes parents ont eu recours à un sortilège de Fidélitas, dans le but premier de te protéger. Ils avaient prévus de confier le secret à Sirius mais, au dernier moment, et cela, dans la plus grande confidence, ils ont finalement fait de Peter le Gardien du Secret…

            « Arrêtes ! »

            Déjà ? Parce que je suis loin d'avoir fini à ton sujet. On peut aussi parler de ton Patronus, de… 

            « ARRETE ! »

            Il y eut un moment de silence.

            Bon, très bien, tu l'auras voulu ! soupira, finalement, la voix. Si ça peux me permettre de gagner ta confiance, alors soit…

            Harry garda le silence, les bras croisés, se contentant d'attendre.

            Dans ce cas…, je vais te montrer certains de mes souvenirs…, dont une des choses qui a le plus compté pour moi, en dehors de mon mariage…

            « C'est à dire ? »

            Tu verras. Ferme les yeux et ne pense à rien !

            L'adolescent hésita un moment puis concéda à fermer les yeux et à s'efforcer de faire le vide en lui. Il tressaillit cependant en ressentant une vague de chaleur familière l'entourer, lorsque quelque chose effleura son front.

            Tu y assisteras, mais on ne pourra pas te voir ! avertit, inutilement, la voix.

            Et presque aussitôt, le parc disparu de sa vue et il se retrouva dans un endroit étrange, sans contours particuliers où tout était noir et vide. Puis, tous aussi brutalement, des images apparurent autour de lui, des paysages, des décors, des personnes se succédant au grès des souvenirs qu'il découvrait, comme s'il y prenait vraiment part.

* * * * *

_Malefoy se tenait immobile, sa baguette à la main, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres._

_            «- On a peur, Potter ?_

_             - Tu aimerai bien… ! »_

_            Malefoy eut un sourire méprisant._

_            «- Pour un gosse de quinze  ans, tu es plus arrogant que je ne l'aurai crû, Potter !_

_             - Et je te trouve bien audacieux pour me faire face sans tes toutous écervelés… ! » _

_* * * * *_

_            Tous les quatre se figèrent en y découvrant six Serpentard de septième année qui esquissèrent un sourire méprisant en les apercevant, mais n'esquissèrent pas le moindre geste dans leur direction. Et il ne tarda pas à en découvrir la raison, en apercevant les trois silhouettes, facilement identifiables, qui se tenaient à quelques pas des six autres. Le plus gringalet des trois, négligemment adossé à un arbre, esquissa un rire moqueur._

_            «- Oh, mais qui voilà ?! ironisa-t-il._

_             - Malefoy ! Mais que nous vaut donc cet immense honneur de te voir…, en compagnie de tes toutous…, ici… ?_

_             - Je pourrai te poser la même question, Potter, se moqua le blondinet en désignant les quatre garçons qui se tenait derrière son interlocuteur._

_             - Alors, Malefoy, ça fait quoi de lécher les basques de Voldemort ? intervint l'un d'eux en s'avançant._

_             - Envieux, Black ? se moqua Malefoy. Mais c'est vrai que vous autres vous ne pouvez pas connaître ce que ça fait que d'avoir la puissance… d'appartenir au camp des gagnants… ! D'ailleurs, je dois dire que je suis surpris de vous voir là… ! »_

_            Il eut un sourire mauvais et se tourna vers le meneur du groupe._

_            «- Je ne suis pas sûr, Potter, que ce soit une très bonne idée d'avoir laissé seule ta Sang-de-Bourbe… !_

_             - Elle ne risque rien au château ! répliqua, sèchement, son interlocuteur. Et Lily n'est pas…_

_             - Que tu dis, rétorqua le Serpentard. Et bien, pour ton information, Potter, la bâtarde, ainsi que ses deux amies…, sont, actuellement, dans le parc…, à votre recherche…, sur le point de tomber dans un piège plus que mortel ! »_

_* * * * *_

_            Les élèves, rassemblés dans la Grande Salle applaudissaient à tout rompre._

_            « TU ES LE MEILLEUR, JAMESIE ! JE SAVAIS QUE TU LE FERAIS ! » hurla Sirius, debout à la table des Gryffondor, avant que Remus et Amy l'obligent à se rasseoir en l'agrippant par les bras, faisant sourire les deux Préfets-en-Chef qui se tenaient encore sur l'estrade._

_* * * * *_

_            Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, illuminant la colline et le village en contrebas de sa lueur incendiaire. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, deux jeunes gens étaient assis dans l'herbe haute, contemplant le coucher de l'astre solaire._

_            «C'est vraiment magnifique. » murmura, au bout d'un moment la jeune fille, la tête contre l'épaule de son petit-ami._

_            Celui-ci sourit et passa tendrement la main dans les cheveux auburn de cette dernière_

_            « Je t'avais promis de te le montrer. » commenta-t-il simplement._

_* * * * *_

_            «- James Franck Potter, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Lily Evans, l'aimer, la protéger, et la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?_

_             - Oui, je le veux ! » assura-t-il, troublé, tout en serrant un peu plus la main de Lily qui n'avait pas quitté la sienne depuis le début de la cérémonie._

_* * * * *_

_            Dans un silence troublé, il fixa son épouse, interloqué. Quelque chose semblait avoir changée en elle… Elle paraissait… plus sereine, plus épanouie…, rayonnante…Différente. Elle affichait un petit sourire dont il était bien incapable d'en donner une interprétation._

_            «- James, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais…_

_             - Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta-t-il._

_             - Non. Tout va bien, assura-t-elle aussitôt en serrant un peu plus ses mains entre les siennes. C'est seulement que… Je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça mais… Tu vas… être papa._

_             - Papa ? répéta-t-il, stupéfait. Tu veux dire que tu es… ? Enceinte… ?_

_             - Oui. J'ai appris ça cet après-midi…_

_             - Mais c'est formidable, Lily ! s'exclama-t-il, avant de la serrer contre lui. C'est fantastique, c'est… ! »_

_            La jeune femme éclata de rire, les yeux brillants de ce qu'il supposa être des larmes de joie, devant son enthousiasme, alors qu'il la soulevait pour la faire tournoyer, avant de l'étreindre à nouveau._

_* * * * *_

_            «- Sirius…, je voulais te demander…, commença James en soutenant le regard intrigué de son meilleur ami qui adossé au mur l'observait avec curiosité. Avec Lily, on en a beaucoup discuté et…, je voudrais savoir si tu accepterai d'être le parrain de notre enfant… ?_

_             - Moi… ? répéta Sirius, stupéfait. Vous voudriez que je sois… ? Mais…oui, bien sûr…, j'accepte avec plaisir. » ajouta-t-il, en souriant, visiblement touché par cette marque de confiance du couple._

_* * * * *_

_            Une chambre d'hôpital… James, assit sur le lit de son épouse, avait passé un bras autour des épaules de cette dernière. Tous deux observaient avec fierté le nouveau-né niché dans une couverture blanche, dans les bras de sa mère dont la fatigue évidente était atténué par le bonheur qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Puis, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, semblant penser à quelque chose, elle tendit l'enfant à son mari qui la fixa d'un air surpris._

_            « C'est aussi le tiens, que je sache, commenta-t-elle en souriant. Prends-le ! »_

_James, obtempérant, prit avec précaution l'enfant dans ses bras, ayant encore du mal à réalisé que ce petit garçon, si petit et si fragile, était sa chair, son sang, le résultat de leur amour. __Ce moment était l'un des plus beaux de sa vie… Le nouveau-né, surprit, fixa ses yeux bleus (nda : il paraît qu'à la naissance, les bébés ont les yeux bleu foncé mais qu'ils changent dans les jours qui suivent)_

_            «- Bonjour, Harry, lança-t-il avec entrain. Ta maman manquant visiblement à tous les égard, je ne pense pas que tu sois au courant, mais je suis ton papa, d'accord  C'est moi qui me chargerai de t'apprendre tout ce qui fait un Potter digne de ce nom, ok ? »_

_            Le nourrisson s'agita dans ses bras, le faisant sourire, sous le regard attentif de Lily qui avait décidé de passer outre le commentaire de son mari._

_            «- Dis, c'est une impression où le fait qu'il ait ton nom te rend encore plus fier que d'habitude ? rétorqua-t-elle, taquine._

_             - Ben quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être fier de mon fils ? se défendit James, avant de reporter son regard sur l'enfant. Hé, p'tit bonhomme… Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, toi et moi. » ajouta-t-il._

_            Lily sourit et ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant d'observer son mari, toujours assis à ses côtés et leur fils dans les bras, amusée par la "gaucherie" de son époux qui, semblait subjugué par l'enfant et ne le quittait pas des yeux, alors que celui-ci gigotait légèrement dans ses bras. _

_A sa vue, c'était comme si toutes ses inquiétudes, tous ses problèmes, s'étaient envolés, relégués au second plan. Il n'y a pas de mots assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant… Surtout quand le bambin esquissa un grand sourire, tout innocent._

* * * * *

Harry se recula brutalement, effaré, les yeux brillants étrangement.

« Non ! Non, ce n'est pas possible ! »

            Sans crier garde, il brisa, sans trop savoir comment, le contact avec la voix et couru vers le château, accusant mal le coup de ce qu'il venait de voir.

            « Ce n'est pas possible… C'est impossible… Ce n'est pas possible. » ne cessait-il de se répéter, des larmes roulant à présent librement surs ses joues, embuant sa vue par la même occasion.

            Encore sous le choc, l'adolescent gagna rapidement la Tour de Gryffondor, prit à peine le temps de dire le mot de passe et traversa rapidement la Salle Commune… où se trouvaient les autres élèves de septième année, y compris James qui était, à priori, revenu entre temps à la Tour de Gryffondor.

            « Harry ? s'étonnèrent-ils en chœur. Qu'est-ce qui… ? »

            Mais celui-ci fit la sourde oreille, s'engouffrant dans l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons et se jeta sur son lit, le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller, les bribes de souvenirs, ou quoi que ce soit d'autres, ne cessant de revenir à son esprit, ravivant sa douleur.

            « C'est impossible… Ca ne peut pas être lui… C'est impossible ! Ca doit être un nouveau coup de Voldemort afin de me déstabiliser. Ca ne peut être que ça…, c'est impossible sinon. »

            Comme si ce n'était pas assez dur d'être orphelin et de devoir passer du temps à côtoyer ses futurs parents ? Tout semblait vouloir insister sur le fait qu'il aurait pu avoir une vie heureuse, avoir une vraie famille…, s'il n'y avait pas eu Voldemort. Tout semblait vouloir le tenter à changer les choses, alors qu'il devait, de plus en plus, s'efforcer à ne rien faire pour changer le cours du temps…

            Et pourtant… La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit discrètement, le tirant de ses sombres réflexions.

            « Harry ? » 

            L'adolescent ne répondit pas, remerciant le ciel d'avoir pensé à fermer les rideaux de son lit. Il ne voulait pas parler…surtout pas à James… Surtout pas à lui… Il tendit cependant l'oreille, guettant le départ du Maraudeur. Celui-ci resta un long moment silencieux.

            « Bon, je sais que tu ne dors pas…mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, libre à toi… Si tu change d'avis, tu peux compter sur nous. »

            Sur ce, Harry l'entendit quitter la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Bien sûr, James ne pouvait pas savoir la raison de sa réaction mais… il ne pouvait, et ne voulait, pas en parler à qui que ce soit. Il resta un long moment immobile sur son lit puis, mû par une idée subite, il se leva et farfouilla parmi ses affaires pour en sortir les photos que Ron lui avait envoyé, sur sa demande, quelques temps plus tôt. Des photos provenant de l'album que Hagrid lui avait offert à la fin de sa première année à Poudlard… Des photos qu'il connaissait par cœur et qu'il ne se laissait, pourtant, pas de regarder…

            Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai ? Cette "voix" qui l'énervait, bien que se révélant utile à ses heures, ne pouvait pas être la personne qu'elle prétendait être… C'était impossible… 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini. Et, ah oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous saurez en temps et en heure ce qu'est, exactement, qu'un Géléon… et vous découvrirez bientôt ce qu'est, et à quoi elle sert, la boule noire et argentée… et vous saurez bientôt ce que sont les Herméciates… Je dois dire que j'en suis plutôt fière ^^

 Titre du prochain chapitre : _le secret d'Aragog_. En prévision, entre autre, une confrontation assez particulière et une petite balade dans la Forêt Interdite et comme je suis gentille, et sadique aussi, je vous offre un petit extrait rien que pour vous : 

"_Il atteignit finalement des escaliers grossièrement taillés dans la roche. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Il pouvait encore faire demi-tour s'il le voulait…, après tout, il ne savait pas où tout cela pouvait le mener. Mais il sentait, au fond de lui, que la réponse à ses questions se trouvait au bout de ce chemin._

_            « Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net. »_

_            Sa voix résonna étrangement dans cette galerie déserte, brisant le silence pesant qui régnait jusque là. Il inspira profondément, et s'engagea dans l'escalier avec précaution, les marches étant rendues glissantes par la mousse, humide, qui les recouvrait. Au bout d'un moment qui lui paru interminable, il  atteignit finalement le bas de l'escalier…_"

            Alors, à votre avis, qui est-ce ? Et qu'il y a-t-il en bas de l'escalier ?

            Sinon, réponses aux reviews : 

**Tiffany **: (x3)Comme de coutume, je me demande bien ce que je ferai sans toi et ta patience (il en faut pour me supporter ^^, et pas qu'un peu). Désolée mais Remus ne peut pas maltraiter Peter (petite confidence, j'ai promis à JKR de lui rendre ses personnages en un seul morceau) ! Et oh, rectification, il est à MOI ^^ Voldemort…gay ???!!!??? O_o (imagine le tableau…) Yeurk non, vaux mieux pas…ça serait marrant à imaginer mais pas à voir… Quoique, j'ai encore jamais vu de slash James/ Voldemort ^^ (frissonne à cette perspective) Oui, c'est sûr que ça ressemble pas à Harry d'obéir à Pomfresh ^^ Mais que veux-tu, il s'inquiète pour Lily et il n'est pas au milieu de sa forme…, en plus c'est lui qui "garde" les autres quand Pomfresh n'est pas là… sacré responsabilité ^^ Hum, si on considère que je suis une fan convaincue des Potter et que je ne suis pas une spécialiste des "fins dramatiques" telles que celle de Crystal dans _On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve_, tu t'imagine vraiment que j'aurai tué Lily, entraînant ainsi la disparition totale de Harry… ? 

**Chen **: Moi sadique… ? Oui, c'est mon côté Mr Hyde qui ressort ^^ (ou l_s_k, comme aurait plutôt tendance à dire Umbre). Mais ce n'est pas un qualificatif que mes amies emploieraient à mon égard ^^ A croire que je suis Mr Hyde que pour écrire ma fic ^^ (à la réflexion, c'est bien possible). Pour le début de chapitre, c'était fait pour ^^ Et non, Harry a tenu le coup ^^ Il est devenu plus résistant aux sorts qu'il utilise ^^

**Lily la Tigresse** : O_o C'est quoi le numéro de téléphone de l'asile le plus proche ? (prend l'annuaire, l'ouvre aux pages jaunes) Euh…faut chercher dans "asiles" ou dans "hôpital psychiatrique"… (fatiguée de réfléchir donc referme l'annuaire, mais fouille dans une grande armoire surgit de nulle part) Oh, par contre, j'ai une jolie camisole de force… tu veux ? ^^ Non, sérieusement… Lily ne va pas mourir… Etant une fan invétérée des Potter, je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille… Pour James…ben ça, j'aurais préféré me flinguer que de le faire comme dans le tome 5 (que je n'avais pas encore lu à l'époque, évidemment). Mais, tout d'abord, j'ai fait le perso comme je l'imaginais, à savoir que ça serait le genre de gars que j'aimerait trouver ^^ Drôle, attentionné, sérieux quand il veux, romantique, sportif, mignon… bref, la perle rare, quoi ^^ Enfin, faut pas oublier que dans le tome 5, James est qu'un petit mer**** de 15 ans arrogant, frimeur, machiste et aux chevilles quelque peu enflées semble-t-il, comme la plupart des garçons en groupe (toujours bons à faire tout pour épater les copains et vouloir impressionné les filles) alors que, dans ma fic, il a seize ans puis dix-sept ^^. Malgré tout, James est l'un de mes persos préférés et mon Maraudeur préféré en tout cas ^^ (quoi qu'en dise les fans inconditionnel(le)s (on sait jamais, pourrait y avoir des fans masculins) de Sirius, Rem' ou Peter (j'en ai déjà vu mais j'préfère me passer de commentaire) ou de n'importe quel autre perso). Ahlala la Bretagne… ("ils ont des chapeaux ronds, vive la Bretagne, ils ont des chapeaux ronds, vive les bretons" ^^)

**Tillia KaWaii** : Si ça peut te rassurer, elles sont parfaitement normales ^^ Pour la voix, tu as ta réponse… Quant à la Taupe, faudra attendre le chapitre 38 (39 pour vous) il me semble ^^

**Hermione2005** : Comme tu peux le voir, Lily s'en tire plutôt bien… Je n'allais pas la tuer quand même ^^ Quoique j'aurai bien pu faire une fin "Crystalienne" ou très Shakespearienne ^^… Qui sait ? (même si ce n'est pas mon genre) Pour les nouvelles du futur…tu as ta réponse… Quant à la voix, tu sais à présent qui c'est ^^

**Lunicorne** : Merci.

**Marie-Jo** : Non, ce n'est pas Skeeter (je n'avais même pas pensé à elle)… mais c'était bien essayé. Pour ma fic, je crois que, inconsciemment, je prends plus de temps à écrire mes chapitres en m'approchant de la fin (ceux qui lisaient _Un nouveau Commencement_ peuvent confirmer que, vers la fin, je mettait plus de temps à traduire la fic). Et, bien que ça fait plus d'un an que j'ai commencé _Lorsque les Maraudeurs_…, j'ai l'impression que ça date d'hier…

**Yolei Potter** (x2) : Oui, c'est sur que Harry n'en ferait que d'une bouchée de Pettigrow (à s'en rendre malade sûrement). Euh, à vrai dire de la marmelade de Peter, j'en donnerai pas non plus à mes chiens…, je suis même pas sûre qu'ils oseraient y toucher, rien qu'à l'odeur ^^ Pour la voix, , comme tu peux le voir dans ce chapitre, ce n'était pas Dumbledore. Pour la taupe, c'était bien pensé mais ce n'est pas ça non plus. (Lucius ne critiquerait pas son père comme ça, je pense).

**Relena** : Merci… et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ^^

**Elava** : Et bien, je pense qu'on ne peut pas parler de plagiat (vu que je ne m'accapare pas le texte de quelqu'un d'autre) et si le thème est effectivement éculé et que, sur ce sujet, ce n'est pas évident d'être très original (toujours les mêmes thèmes récurrents : relation L/J, basculement de Peter vers le côté obscur, Voldemort qui gagne en puissance, et bien d'autre chose) mais je fais mon possible pour ne pas que ma fic ait une impression de déjà-vu…

**Cyngathi** : Hum, c'est vrai que je me suis toujours demandé si c'était féminin ou masculin… Donc, dans le doute, je parle au pluriel, pour les "reviews" ^^ Hum, surtout qu'il vous aura fallu attendre la fin du chapitre pour savoir qui c'est ^^ Pour le changement de point de vue, c'était fait exprès et c'est vrai que ça en a déconcerté plus d'un… même moi des fois, en l'écrivant, j'avais du mal à m'y retrouver au début ^^ Pour l'action, j'écris actuellement une partie (qui apparaîtra dans les derniers chapitres) qui sera plutôt riche en la matière…

**Kyzara** : Et non, ce n'était pas Godric Gryffondor ^^

**Caroline Black** : Alors, c'était à lui que vous pensiez, ton amie et toi, du moins pour la voix ?

**Jo_hp5** : Merci et j'espère que la suite t'a plue 

**Jeanne d'Arc** : Merci à toi aussi et contente que ma fic te plaise.

**Nico6** : J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour finir ce chapitre (tensions familiales on va dire et autres occupations) mais finalement, le voilà et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**Alliel** : En fait, il ne va pas partir tout de suite ^^ Va y avoir quelque chose qui va le faire rester un peu ^^ Pour la voix, vous savez à présent qui c'est mais…pour la taupe, faut patienter (quoi que, en lisant bien, y a des p'tits détails par-ci par-là ^^)

**Misslulu** : En fait, c'est souvent mon humeur du moment qui détermine la tournure du chapitre. Parfois, j'ai des coups de tête soudains qui peuvent changer complètement les idées que j'avais prévues pour un chapitre… par exemple, ce chapitre là, il n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas sensé se passer comme ça…

**Nymoue **: Non, il ne saura pas ^^ Merci pour ton suivi assidu de ma fic et j'espère que les chapitres suivants continueront à te plaire ^^

**BastetAmidala** : Merci et je t'ai répondu par mail, il me semble. Au fait, ta fic avance ?

**Ryan** : Je crois pas l'avoir lu cette fic, tiens (faut dire que, depuis quelques temps, je n'ai plus trop eu le temps de traîner sur ff.net). Merci.

**Loumiolla** : J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Merci.

**Popov** : Merci et j'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire ^^

**Lilou** : Je t'ai répondu par mail donc je vais pas me répéter ^^

**Galene** : Merci.

**Maria Potter1** : Non, ce n'est pas lui (en fait, je n'avais pas pensé à lui)

**Crystalia** : Merci.

Et **Umbre77** : (je te garde pour la fin ^^) Même si je t'avais déjà répondu à ta review par mail (ou sur msn, je sais plus), mais je crois que je vais devoir improviser une nouvelle réponse ^^ Enfin (retrousse ses manches). J'ai déjà entendu parler de cochons volants, mais jamais de chien volant… (quoique, la vache qui vole dans Twister, c'est pas mal non plus). En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui apprennent à voler avec toi (ton ordi, ton chien…). Et bien, tu fais une fixation sur les pets on dirait ^^ Mais non, je t'assure, Peter avait pas mangé de cassoulet avant ^^ (les autres le lui ont formellement interdit). Bah, tu sais, le gaz c un moyen efficace pour tuer les gens (historiquement, on peut citer les chambres à gaz durant la seconde guerre mondiale, ou l'attentat au gaz perpétré par une secte dans un métro dans je ne sais plus quel pays, ou aussi les insecticides…, très efficace ce gaz ^^) Morte de rire, c'est pas ce qui arrive à un gars dans "rire et châtiments" ? Je me demande, d'ailleurs, si c déjà arrivé à quelqu'un de mourir de rire ^^ Voldie attraper un rhume… ? (idée marrante pour une fic humour, tiens) J'imagine bien Voldie avec une extinction de voie, le nez rougie qui coule, la fumée sortant des oreilles à cause de la Pimentine qu'il aura pris pour ce soigner, parler du nez et emmitouflé dans une grosse écharpe… pas très impressionnant comme méchant… et pas facile de jeter un Avada Kedavra en éternuant ^^

Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on dit que "l'amour rend aveugle" alors James fonce dans le tas ^^

Umbre, voyons, qu'est-ce que ces que ses sous-entendus très…hum…"placés en dessous de la ceinture" ?

_Umbre souffle de soulagement_… et lâcha accidentellement la prise et l'appareil qu'elle avait retenu au péril de sa vie se fracasse au sol et explose en milles morceaux ^^ Non, c pas ça… ? Dommage, je croyais… Et non, ils ont pas transplanés, les Mangemorts…, ils se contentent de jouer les "Speedy Gonzalès invisibles". Moi j'aurai plutôt dit qu'ils ont piqués les pouvoirs de Néo Anderson (aaaaahhhhhhhhh, Keanu Reeves ^^) qui, d'ailleurs, piquer le pouvoir de Superman sur ce coup ^^ Hum, oui, pas futée ta conscience… encore une qui a pas tout compris ^^ Bah…, si Clark voulait vraiment la récupérer, il a qu'à se mettre au pied de l'immeuble et la rattraper quand elle tombera ^^ Espèce d'inculte, Clark, non seulement tu chantes faux mais en plus c pas les bonnes paroles… Euh oui, en effet, c'est pas vraiment un conte de fée (tu peux parler, toi alors que dans une certaine fic à toi, James doit chatouiller Lily pour la réveiller… et non pas l'embrasser… (quoique, embrasser un dragon…, non merci. Enfin, au moins, je respecterais la devise de Poudlard dans ce cas, même si je n'irait pas chatouiller un Dragon ! J'ai pas encore de pulsions suicidaires moi))

Whoa… respect (je te salue bien bas) j'adore comment tu tiens Voldie au respect, tu pourrais pas m'aider à le calmer quand il me colle un peu trop… ? Seule reproche c'est que la "méthode Umbre" est plutôt chère en frais d'achat de chaises ^^ Bisounours land… ? Très peu pour moi… J'ai déjà dû visiter "Vide land" une fois et ça m'a amplement suffit ^^) Euh, non, je n'ai pas encore créée l'APMNP ^^ Et ce n'est vraiment pas dans mes projets (en parlant de projet, faudrait qu'on s'y mette pour faire le mot aux webmasteurs). Hum , j'ai presque pitié de Voldie là…presque ^^

Eh faut pas croire, Harry a que 17 ans et Voldie dans les 75 ans mais il a de la ressource et c pas un vieux snock de 75 balais qui va lui marcher sur les pieds, quand même ^^

Voldemort : Télé ? C quoi la télé ? Encore un de ces trucs de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Et…

Umbre et Cécilia : LA FERME !

Et ben, qu'est-ce qu'il est docile, Voldie, quand il veut ^^ Tu crois qu'il peut nous apporter nos pantoufles aussi, tant qu'à faire avant qu'il parte à ses cours de théâtre ? Non ? Il est pas programmé pour ça… ? Dommage (faudra que j'appelle le fabricant pour qu'il, ou plutôt elle, lui rajoute cette fonction)

Eh mais tu as fini de critiquer Ryry ? (boite qui apparaît derrière moi et bruit de tronçonneuse qui en sort). Et oui, sort de mutisme… oui, bien sûr que tu peux l'utiliser sur tes oiseaux mais ça fera 100 euros…. Et puis, ça marche pas bien sur les animaux… essaye plutôt le sort de rotisserie… effet garantie pour obtenir le silence des plus récalcitrants ^^

Hum (tape sur sa calculatrice)… deux chaises à 150 euros… donc trois cent euros plus les cents pour le sort… 400 euros ^^

Ouais, il volera, que s'il y a un peu de vent… sinon, paf…scratché au sol, quoiqu'il devrait pas se faire trop mal dans ce cas ^^) Hum, je crois que les bonbons sont rarement à côtés des surgelés ^^ Pff, c sûr que, avec Sirius, c jamais de toute repos… Franchement, y a pas idée de faire courir un homme d'un âge aussi avancé que Dumby (comme quoi, même le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps… (se tourne vers Voldemort qui veut protester) pas de commentaire toi ! Bon, où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Comme quoi même Dumby à ses limites^^) autour du château ^^ Alors pourquoi tu dis ça si tu sais que c'est pas ça, hein ? Non mais franchement, tu fais tout pour perturber les autres lecteurs ou quoi ? (dit, les mains sur les hanches, le regard sévère) C'est pas parce que tu as trouvé qu'il faut enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ^^ (non, l_s_k, range ce couteau… !!!!!!!!! C'était une expression figurée !)

Eh, là, Umbre, c'en est trop… SUPER_KILLEUSE, A L'ATTAQUE… !

L_s_k : BANZAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! (alors que son char d'assaut sort de la boite et qu'elle apparaît en haut du sas d'entrée, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, un bazooka à la main dardé sur Umbre qui se réfugie dans la boite… pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Géléon quelque peu contrarié qu'elle lui ai marché sur la queue en rentrant et sort en courant, pour se retrouver avec un canon de char pointé entre les deux yeux et un bazooka et, de l'autre côté, un félin verdâtre de mauvaise humeur). 

Umbre : Ok, ok, j'arrête de dire du mal de Ryry ^^

Cécilia : Y a intérêt. Bon, allez, tout le monde, on rentre ^^(le géléon rentre, suivit par le char d'assaut). Au fait (retenant l_s_k qui avait sauté du char et rangeait son bazooka dans son imperméable), tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un Gélon avec toi… !

L_s_k : Je l'ai piqué à la RMB.

Tape à nouveau sur sa calculatrice… et hop, on facture 4 autres chaises cassées… dont ma chaise extra-rare récupérée du Titanic… donc quatre chaises à 150 euros et une à 15 000 euros… ! Donc, tu me dois, en tout… 15 850 euros…à payer comptant s'il te plaît et la maison ne fait pas de crédit et… (écoute ce qu'on lui dit dans l'oreillette) et, ah oui, on me fait dire que JKR a pas appréciée le traitement que tu infliges à ses persos. Rajoute donc 20 000 euros pour dommages et intérêts pour chaque perso assommés, sauf Voldie qui coute 30 000 euros (ben oui, en tant que méchant principal) et Harry qui coute 45 000 euros… donc tu dois débourser la modeste somme de 150 850 euros (qui a dit qu'être auteur de potterfiction ne payait pas ?^^) Bon, et il faudra que j'en donne 80 % à leur auteur d'origine mais bon… ça me fait toujours 20 % et les 15 850 euros sont à moi ^^, pour restaurer la salle des reviews ^^

Et pour finir, passons aux rushs : 

"_A peine à table, Sirius entreprit donc de se servir, remplissant généreusement son assiette d'œufs, de bacon, de toasts et autres plats proposés habituellement au petit-déjeuner, alors que ses amis, depuis longtemps familiarisés avec ses "crises alimentaires" se passèrent de commentaire et se servirent plus raisonnablement. Durant le repas, seulement troublé par les commentaires quasi-incessants de Sirius (du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Amy, agacée, prenne le livre que Peter, assis en face d'elle, lisait, et ne s'en serve pour frapper Sirius…"_

            « Eh ! s'indigna Sirius. Ca ne va pas la tête ? Et c'est qu'il fait mal ce bouquin… C'était quoi ? »

            Amy regarde le titre qui s'étale sur la couverture.

            «- Le poids des mots. annonça-t-elle.

             - Le poids des maux…, j'en doute pas un instant parce que ça fait sacrément mal ! » grommela-t-il en se massant le crâne.

* * * * *

"_Remus émit un léger rire à cette remarque qui arracha un sourire à Harry. Sirius allait répliquer quelque chose quand le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota soudainement sur…"_

            « Mon nom est Bond, James bond ! »

            Tout le monde se tourne vers Pierce Brosman… 

            Cécilia qui apparaît alors, son ordinateur portable sous le bras, casquette de réalisatrice sur la tête.

            « Euh, Pierce, je crois que tu t'es trompé de plateau… le tournage du prochain James bond, c'est à côté… »

            Pierce Brosman partit, Cécilia se tourne vers les autres adolescents présents sur les lieux.

            « Bon, sur cette interruption, on la refait… avec le bon James cette fois. »

* * * * *

"_Ce soir-là, après l'entraînement, Harry accompagna James à l'infirmerie, pour y trouver une Lily plongée dans son livre de Sorts et enchantements (niveau 7), assise dans son lit, bien calée contre les oreillers._

_            Bien évidemment, Madame Pomfresh lui avait appris la mort d'Elsa quelques jours auparavant et, pour remonter le moral à sa petite-amie, James s'était efforcé de passer le plus de temps avec elle et de lui apporter ses devoirs (pour l'occuper et lui changer les idées, ce qui avait plutôt bien marché étant donné qu'elle avait été scandalisée d'apprendre qu'elle avait raté près d'un mois de cours et que, du coup, elle avait fini par se concentrer sur ses devoirs dès que Madame Pomfresh l'y autorisa)._

_            Harry, quant à lui, après sa discussion avec James concernant le rêve fait par Lily, avait été quelque peu surpris. Mais la culpabilité avait bien vite remplacé l'étonnement, lorsqu'il en avait déduit que c'était probablement lui, en tentant le sort, qui lui avait refilé cette faculté…, atténuée visiblement, mais il la lui avait quand même passé, à priori, étant donné que, d'après ce que James avait pu lui en soutirer, elle n'avait jamais été sujette à ce genre de rêves jusque là… en dehors du soir de l'attaque (selon Amy) bien que, à en croire ce que Lily avait dit à ses deux amies le soir de l'attaque, c'était plutôt un rêve prémonitoire… _

_            James toussa discrètement, ramenant Harry à la réalité et signalant leur présence à la jeune fille qui sourit en les apercevant et referma son livre_."

            Mais quelque chose glissa du livre. Lily, gênée, voulu le rattraper mais James fut le plus rapide et découvrit, bouche-bée, le magasine coquin qu'il avait sous les yeux.

            « Oh, Lily, voyons ! s'indigna-t-il, prenant un air outré, alors qu'elle rougissait violemment. Je te croyais moins futile que ça ! »


	36. Le secret d'Aragog

            Salut tout le monde. Désolée pour ce retard mais ce chapitre était fini depuis le 20 août… et qu'il a fallu ce jour-là, comme par hasard pour mon anniversaire, pour qu'on aie des problèmes avec notre accès à Internet… Résultat, ben un retard inévitable et totalement indépendant de ma volonté…! Et bien, je dois dire que j'ai été quelque peu surprise. Si pour moi l'identité de la Voix me paraissait évidente, il semblerait que le chapitre 34 a laissé quelques doute dans les esprits de certains… Mais, rassurez-vous, dans ce chapitre, son identité ne laissera plus aucun doute…

Ensuite, un **_GROS _merci, pour leur review, à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer le chapitre précédent, mais merci aussi aux lecteurs "silencieux" ^^, mais aussi à ceux qui prennent le temps de me faire remarquer mes incohérences (je ferai bientôt des MAJ de rectifications ^^, promis), mais les réponses aux reviews seront, toutes à la fin du chapitre. Sinon, mille fois merci encore à **Tiffany** pour son aide, mais aussi à ****Umbre77 sans qui je me demande bien ce que je deviendrais. **

Ah oui, je dédie ce chapitre à **Fanny, pour m'excuser pour ce retard indépendant de ma volonté (tout ça parce qu'une certaine société n'apprécie pas qu'on aille chez la concurrence qui propose des prestations bien plus intéressantes)**

            Sinon, comme toujours :

**_Le Disclaimer _**: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR…, le reste est à moi...! D'ailleurs, à ce sujet que ceux qui voudrait "m'emprunter" MA fic me demande d'abord MON avis… !

**_Titre_** : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe

**_Auteur_** : Cécilia

**_Chapitre _**: 35 : Discussion avec la voix, balade dans la forêt interdite, découverte du secret des Acromantulas et de Poudlard par la même occasion, retour de Lily, révélations sur ce que sont les Géléons et la boule argentée, retenue.

**_Résumé de l'histoire_**: A la suite d'un petit incident lors d'une retenue de Potions, Harry, alors en sixième année, revient à lui à Poudlard, mais près de vingt ans plus tôt… à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Sous l'identité de Harry Calaway, le voyageur temporel, coincer à cet époque jusqu'à la réalisation de la potion qui le ramènera chez lui, va vite entrer dans les bonnes grâces des Maraudeurs et des autres élèves de Gryffondor et entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Passant ses vacances, en compagnie de Remus, Sirius et James, Harry va finir par favoriser la formation du couple qui est sensé devenir ses parents, malgré la mort des parents de Lily et de l'opposition offerte par le père de James. Le couple ne va cesser de devenir plus "soudé" par la suite, notamment grâce à une sortie assez mouvementée dans la forêt interdite, le bal d'Halloween et la fête organisée durant les vacances de Noël chez les Potter. Le Maraudeur finit par découvrir la véritable identité de Harry lorsque tous deux se font enlever par Voldemort lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et après être revenu, sains et sauf à l'école. Par la suite, Lily découvre, grâce aux médailles que portent James et Harry, à son tour le lien entre les deux garçons. James, quand à lui, semble être la cible première de Voldemort, alors que Peter passe définitivement, dans le camp de Voldemort. Peu après, James, Sirius et Peter partent pour les funérailles des victimes de l'attaque menée précédemment par les partisans de Voldemort contre une annexe du Ministère de la Magie. Durant leur absence, Lily fait part de ses inquiétudes, à Harry, concernant James. Lorsque les trois Maraudeurs reviennent, James s'excuse auprès de Harry pour son comportement. Par la suite, grâce à une potion de Lire-Mémoire, James découvre les évènements du 31 octobre 1981… Plus tard, Harry reçoit une nouvelle lettre de son époque que lit, malencontreusement James qui commence alors à taquiner Harry sur ses sentiments pour Ginny et Cho. Agacé, Harry finit par s'énerver mais tous deux se "réconcilient" rapidement. Harry, ayant surpris une conversation entre Peter et la Taupe, suit le Maraudeur, en douce, et assiste à une réunion de "l'arrière-garde" qui prépare un nouveau mauvais coup contre James. Peu après, Harry, Remus, Sirius et James partent dans la forêt, pour éclaircir le mystère de la taupe mais se retrouvent bien vite dans une situation peu enviable et découvre que les filles sont en dangers. James et Harry les retrouve, avant qu'une violente explosion ne survienne. Par la suite, on découvre l'attaque sous divers points de vue, à commencer par ce qui a mené les filles dehors puis les interventions de James et Harry qui se chargent de secourir les filles mais aussi de Remus et Sirius qui eux ont une petite prise de bec avec des Mangemorts. Voldemort est présent sur les lieux mais bat vite en retraite alors qu'il fait face à Harry, avec l'arrivée inopinée de Dumbledore. Mais si Amy s'en tire sans trop d'encombre de l'attaque, Elsa y laisse la vie et Lily est dans un état plus qu'incertain. Harry lorsqu'il est autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie, ne tarde pas à intercepter une conversation entre Peter et la Taupe mais qui est interrompue par l'arrivée inopiné de Sirius. Après une nouvelle intervention de la Voix, Harry se remet en question et tente le tout pour le tout pour aider Lily à se rétablir.

            Enfin, au chapitre 34, Lily se réveille enfin, on assiste à un nouveau cauchemar de Harry, on découvre de nouveaux gadgets magiques et créatures, on apprend des nouvelles (pas franchement bonnes) de l'époque de Harry et… la voix lève le mystère, en partie, concernant son identité.

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic… alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

            Céc.

PS : Au fait, suite à un remaniement du plan de ma fic, il n'y aura pas d'épilogue…, il n'y aura donc plus que 40 chapitres, et non pas 41 comme je l'avais initialement prévu.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapitre 35 : Le secret d'****Aragog******

            Le lendemain, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il ne tarda pas à réaliser qu'il s'était endormi sur les photos qu'il avait regardées durant une partie de la soirée la veille. Aussitôt, les évènements de la veille, ce qu'il avait vu lui revint à l'esprit. Non, c'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui…

            Il ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible… Et pourtant, une petite part de lui voulait s'accrocher à cet espoir, voulait croire ce que la voix lui avait montré…, à ces souvenirs. Mais une autre part, plus déterminée, refusait d'accepter la révélation que la voix lui avait faites, il ne pouvait pas croire que ce soit vrai… que ce soit possible… Après tout, les morts ne pouvaient pas communiquer avec les vivants, non ? Et, tant bien même, à supposé que ce soit possible, pourquoi ne se serait-il pas manifesté plus tôt… ? Pourquoi ça n'avait commencé qu'avec son entraînement pour devenir Animagus ? Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas ignorer cette étrange coïncidence : Il avait commencé à l'entendre lorsqu'il avait commencé ces rêves insolites… Et puis, il y avait d'autres faits tout aussi troublants… Le fait que la voix connaissait déjà, le nom et le surnom de sa forme animale…, le fait qu'elle semblait le connaître parfaitement… Mais ce n'était pas possible…

            Il secoua la tête, chassant ces réflexions de son esprit. Il n'allait pas se prendre martel en tête pour ça… Il avait bien assez de soucis comme ça sans avoir à se tracasser pour une chose aussi futile…

* * * * *

            Et c'était sur cette décision que huit jours s'étaient écoulés et il avait finit par oublier sa dernière conversation avec la voix, notamment grâce à la sortie de pleine lune qui avait eu lieu le lendemain.

            En fait, tout semblait aller pour le mieux, en dehors du fait que les professeurs les surchargeaient, plus que jamais, de devoir, et que James paraissait préoccupé par quelque chose, mais entre les cours, les devoirs et les entraînements de Quidditch, Harry n'avait guère eu le temps de s'en préoccuper. De plus l'état de santé de Lily s'améliorait jour après jour et Madame Pomfresh envisageait de la laisser quitter prochainement l'infirmerie. Et puis, même Voldemort et ses partisans semblaient se tenir tranquille. Plus aucun cauchemar ni aucune sortie nocturne intempestive de Peter ne troublaient ses nuits, à son plus grand soulagement.

            Et c'est ainsi que ce vendredi après-midi là, Harry traînait dans la Salle Commune, en compagnie de James et Remus. Peter était partit à la Bibliothèque (ce que Harry avait aussitôt vérifié via sa Carte du Maraudeur) et Amy et Sirius vaquaient "à leurs occupations" quelque part du côté de la tour d'Astronomie. Par conséquent, Harry avait été chargé de surveiller les chatons qui se querellaient sous le regard nonchalant de Neige qui était installée dans un fauteuil vide. Les trois petits félins étaient sevrés depuis un moment mais Amy avait jugée préférable d'attendre le retour de Lily pour les caser. Harry sourit en voyant Pattenrond se disputer avec Chaussette (qui avait gardée son surnom) et la petite tigrée pour une plume que Remus avait transformé en souris en plastique un peu plus tôt pour les occuper. Le lycanthrope et lui, assis par terre, près de la cheminée, s'amusait à observer la détermination de la petite chatte pour s'imposer sur ses deux frères. 

            «- En fin de compte, Sirius n'a pas tort, commenta Remus en riant légèrement alors que la chatte tigrée plaquait Chaussette au sol.

             - A propos de quoi ?

             - Oh, c'est juste qu'il a proposé, avant-hier, un nom pour cette petite tigresse ambulante, expliqua Remus en attrapant ledit félin qui entreprit aussitôt de s'en prendre à ses doigts. Et, après réflexions, ce nom lui irait à merveille, conclut-il en relâchant aussitôt le petit fauve tigré qui se jeta aussitôt sur Pattenrond qui avait réussi à s'accaparer le jouet.

             - Et c'était quoi ? »

            Remus jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et Harry, suivant, son regard, nota, une fois encore, l'air songeur de James qui, calé dans un fauteuil, fixait le feu d'un air absent. Le lycanthrope baissa la voix et se pencha vers Harry.

            « Au début de notre scolarité à Poudlard, surtout jusqu'à notre quatrième année, Sirius appelait régulièrement notre actuelle Préfète-en-Chef, Lily la Tigresse… » expliqua Remus.

            Harry opina distraitement d'un signe de tête puis écarquilla les yeux, en réalisant où le Maraudeur voulait en venir.

            «- Non ? Ne me dit pas qu'il l'a baptisé…

             - Eh si…, il l'a surnommé Lily… mais elle n'est pas au courant, et James et Amy non plus… D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas qu'ils apprécieraient la comparaison. »

            Harry éclata de rire.

            « Je ne crois pas, en effet… » commenta-t-il, en jetant un bref regard à la petite chatte tigrée qui paraissait bien plus vive et obstinée que ses frères.

            Il sourit en imaginant la réaction des trois autres s'ils venaient à apprendre la proposition de Sirius. Amy le traiterait probablement de tous les noms, James prendrait, à coup sûr, partit pour sa petite-amie et Lily… A vrai dire Harry était incapable de dire avec précision comment elle réagirait…

            «- Je crois qu'il serait préférable de laisser son prochain propriétaire lui trouver un nom lui-même, déclara nonchalamment Harry tout en attrapant la souris en plastique par la queue et en l'agitant devant les trois chatons qui se jetèrent aussitôt dessus.

             - Sûrement… »

            Tous deux entreprirent donc de discuter de choses et d'autres, renonçant bien vite à inclure James dans leur conversation. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, semblait plonger dans de si profondes réflexions qu'il ne devait pas se rendre compte de leur présence.

            «- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? s'enquit-il à l'adresse de Remus qui haussa les épaules en jetant un bref regard en direction de James.

             - Aucune idée. On a bien essayé de lui parler, tout à l'heure, Sirius et moi, mais sans succès… »

            Harry étudia les traits fatigués du lycanthrope qui n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré des contre-coups de la précédente pleine lune. Si Sirius et Remus eux-même n'avaient pas réussit à obtenir quelque chose de leur meilleur ami, Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment espérer faire mieux, bien qu'il supposa que ça devait avoir un rapport avec le fait que Madame Pomfresh lui ait à nouveau interdit l'accès à l'infirmerie un peu plus tôt.

* * * * *

            Allez, on se réveille !

            Harry se réveilla d'un bond dans la Salle Commune déserte et pénombrée. Il jeta un bref regard au feu qui mourrait dans la cheminée. Il fronça soudain les sourcils et se frotta les yeux avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur les quelques braises incandescentes qui rougeoyaient dans l'âtre. Non, il ne rêvait pas, sa vision était bien plus floue que de coutume.

            « Qu'est-ce que…. ? » commença-t-il, perplexe. 

            Mû par un mauvais pressentiment, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, pour sentir sous ses doigts des mèches rebelles qui partaient dans tous les sens.

            « Oh non… ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois ? » marmonna-t-il en plongeant la main dans l'une de ses poches.

            Calme-toi ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de prendre cette potion d'Aparencia…

            Harry haussa les sourcils mais renonça à recourir à la fiole qui restait en permanence dans l'une de ses poches en réalisant qu'il se trouvait dans une situation similaire au soir où il avait assimilé Phantôme.

            « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

            Je veux juste te montrer quelque chose. répliqua, calmement, la voix. Mais, avant toute chose, tes lunettes sont sur la table sur ta gauche.

            Harry voulu répliquer mais se ravisa et ne tarda pas à trouver lesdites lunettes à l'endroit indiqué et les mis sur son nez, sa vision se faisant aussitôt plus claire.

            Comme tu l'as deviné par toi-même, tu reprendras ton apparence d'emprunt en temps voulu… Cependant, il est nécessaire que tu aie ton aspect d'origine pour ce que je veux te montrer…

            « Je suppose que tu ne me laissera pas tranquille tant que tu n'auras pas obtenu gain de cause. »

            En quelque sorte… Et ainsi, tu auras la preuve de ce que j'avance, étant donné que tu ne sembles pas prêt à croire ce que je t'ai fait voir la dernière fois.

            Harry haussa un sourcil et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la voix le devança.

            Plus tard, Harry… Pour l'instant, on ferait bien de ne pas trop traîner… Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous, du moins, si tu acceptes de me faire confiance sur ce coup.

            Quelque peu intrigué par le mystère que faisait la voix, Harry se leva.

            « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer ? »

            Tu verras bien par toi-même…, si tu suis mes indications.

            Harry acquiesça dans l'obscurité.

            « Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre, de toute façon ? »

            Si c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses, ce n'est même pas la même de tenter l'expérience.

            Harry serra les poings et son regard se durcit. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la façon dont la voix le manipulait et il en avait plus qu'assez de ce petit jeu. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

            « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix aussi calme que possible.

            Silence.

            « Il se fiche de moi, là ou quoi ? songea, avec irritation Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » reprit-il, à voix haute.

            Autre silence. La colère le gagna à nouveau. Pourtant, l'idée lui vint à l'esprit que la voix se contentait, probablement, d'attendre qu'il lui fasse confiance pour se manifester.

            « Bon, ok, tu as gagné ! s'écria-t-il avec colère. Je te fais confiance sur ce coup. »

            Toujours le silence. Là, Harry, plus irrité que jamais se détourna.

            « J'en ai plus qu'assez de ce petit jeu stupide ! »

            Va dans la Forêt Interdite.

            Harry se figea, perplexe.

            « Dans la forêt ? répéta-t-il en scrutant vainement les alentours. Pourquoi ? »

            Parce que ce que j'ai à te montrer est dans la Forêt Interdite.

            Harry haussa un sourcil, sa curiosité en éveil. 

            « Ok… »

* * * * *

            Et c'est ainsi que Harry atteignit la lisière de la Forêt Interdite sans avoir rencontré âme qui vive en dehors de Peeves qui trafiquait une armure mais qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

            Harry s'arrêta un bref instant, dans l'attente d'une nouvelle indication de la voix mais comme rien ne venait, Harry soupira, alluma sa baguette et pénétra sous le couvert obscure des arbres.

            « Où je vais maintenant ? »

            Suis le chemin.

            Harry réprima un propos acerbe et concéda à suivre le chemin qui serpentait parmi la végétation dense de la forêt. Au bout d'un long moment de marche silencieuse, il atteignit un endroit qui lui était tristement familier.

            « La fosse aux Acromantulas… » commenta-t-il à voix basse, tout en éclairant le chemin devant lui, révélant alors des dizaines de petites araignées qui se hâtaient de s'écarter du faisceau lumineux.

            En effet. Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée qu'elles n'étaient peut-être pas là par hasard ?

            Harry se figea.

            « Tu veux dire qu'elles cachent quelque chose ? »

            Pour être plus précis, elles sont chargées de garder quelque chose… Et comme tu as eu l'occasion de le constater par toi-même, elles constituent une protection des plus efficaces et dissuasives.

            Harry acquiesça silencieusement, tout en songeant que, décidément, les "animaux" qu'élevaient Hagrid se retrouvaient bien souvent affectés à la surveillance de quelque chose, à l'instar de Touffu qui avait été en charge de garder la trappe menant à la pierre philosophale.

            « Et qu'est-ce qu'elles gardent ? »

            Ce que je veux te montrer… et ce qui attise tant la curiosité de la taupe…

            Bien sûr… Quelle que soit cette chose que gardaient les Acromantulas, ça expliquait mieux pourquoi il avait si souvent perçu la présence de la taupe dans ces environs…, y compris le fameux soir de pleine lune où Remus n'était pas passé loin d'attaquer ledit espion…qui avait fuit face aux Acromantulas. Mais, une chose était sûre à l'esprit de Harry : les araignées ne le laisseraient pas facilement accéder à ce qu'elles gardaient.

            « Je ferai peut-être mieux de prendre ma forme d'Animagus ? »

            Ca pourrait toujours t'être utile. Néanmoins, n'oublie pas que les Acromantulas adorent les proies de grande taille… Elles restent vigilantes à tout ce qui s'approche de leur refuge…autant humain qu'animal…

            « Rassurant. » grommela Harry en éteignant sa baguette et la glissant dans sa poche avant de prendre sa forme animale.

            Les ténèbres environnantes semblèrent aussitôt s'éclaircir, grâce à l'admirable vision nocturne de la panthère qu'il était devenu. Les sens aux aguets, il fut cependant soulagé de ne pas percevoir la présence de la taupe… Bien que ça ne voulait pas dire que l'espion n'était pas dans le coin… Suivant les araignées, Harry quitta donc le sentier et s'engagea dans la végétation dense et touffue du sous-bois puis grimpa sur un arbre proche et continua à suivre la procession d'araignées qui courraient dans l'herbe haute. Grâce aux sens aiguisés de sa panthère, Harry n'avait aucun mal à les garder dans son champ de vision, sautant de branches en branches et d'arbres en arbres. Il se figea cependant brutalement, en percevant un mouvement en dessous de lui. Il ne tarda pas à découvrir une Acromantula qui passa sous son perchoir en cliquetant.

            Tu vois, elles sont sur la défensive. Les différentes tentatives d'intrusion de la Taupe les ont rendues encore plus méfiantes que de coutume.

            Qu'est-ce qu'elles gardent de si précieux ?

            Un tunnel…

            Un tunnel ?

            Oui.

            Pourquoi ?

            C'est une longue histoire… Mais, en fait, si, au début, la menace offerte par la Forêt Interdite suffisait à garder les curieux à l'écart, il s'est finalement révélé que cette protection était insuffisante…, sous le règne de Grindelwald… Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsque Hagrid a été affecté comme Garde-Chasse de Poudlard, Dumbledore, encore professeur de Métamorphose à cette époque, lui a demandé s'il pouvait se servir d'Aragog, dont il avait eu vent de son existence dans la forêt, pour constituer une protection supplémentaire, d'autant plus qu'il avait réussi à se procurer une autre Acromantula pour lui tenir compagnie. Et c'est ainsi que la fosse aux araignées a été créées près de l'entrée du tunnel et que la colonie d'Acromantula s'y est développée.

            Comment sais-tu tout ça ? s'étonna Harry en se remettant en route.

            Je t'ai déjà dit que je savais beaucoup de choses que tu ignorais.

            La conversation en resta là et Harry continua sa progression silencieuse jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit qu'il redoutait… la fosse en elle-même, dépourvue d'arbres. Le dôme de toile d'araignée se dressait à la lueur de la lune décroissante, sous le ciel criblé d'étoile. Des dizaines d'araignées de toute taille s'affairaient au creux de la cuve naturelle aux pentes escarpées qui entourait le dôme. L'instinct de la panthère qu'était devenue Harry lui criait de rester à l'écart, d'éviter ces créatures dangereuses mais Harry devait s'engager dans ce territoire hostile.

            Le dôme a été construit sur l'entrée du tunnel.

            Ah oui ? Et comment suis-je sensé y accéder dans ce cas ? s'enquit Harry.

            En pénétrant dans le dôme…

            Harry garda le silence, assimilant la nouvelle.

            Boooon soupira-t-il, , les sens aux aguets. J'espère que ça en vaut le détour.

            Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, il en était parfaitement conscient. Car dès l'instant où il s'engagerait dans la fosse, il serait à découvert. Il s'efforçait donc d'estimer correctement la situation avant de se lancer dans ce guêpier. Il ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit que tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un vulgaire piège ni le fait qu'il pouvait encore faire demi-tour s'il le voulait.

            Il inspira profondément et bondit le plus loin possible de l'arbre. Aussitôt, un concert de cliquetis furieux accueillit son intrusion, alors qu'il se réceptionnait lestement sur la pente tapissée de feuilles mortes et grouillante de petites araignées qui menait au dôme. Dévalant la pente, il était à peine à mi-parcours qu'il se retrouva aussitôt encerclé par des araignées géantes en furie. A ses oreilles de panthère, les cliquetis en étaient presque assourdissants, alors qu'il louvoyait entre des pattes épaisses et se glissait sous les ventres aux longs poils noirs et drus des araignées.

            « Attrapez-le ! Ne le laissez pas passer ! » ce cri unanime des araignées retentissait clairement, par-dessus les cliquetis, aux sens développés de la panthère noire qui filait ventre à terre.

            Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, Harry aurait presque pu la trouver amusante alors qu'il bondissait sur le côté, évitant les pinces d'une de ces araignées géantes de Bornéo. A gauche… A droite… A droite encore… A gauche… Gauche, droite, droite, gauche… Harry filait comme une flèche entre les pattes d'Acromantulas furieuses, dans un mélange de bruissements précipités et de cliquetis outrés. Mais très vite, les redoutables gardiennes s'organisèrent, au plus grand dam de Harry qui devait bien admettre qu'elles étaient terriblement intelligentes. Plus il s'approchait du dôme et plus les rangs se resserraient et, pire (si c'était possible), les plus jeunes se frayaient un chemin parmi leurs aînés, se glissant également sous les pattes des plus grosses, à la rencontre de Harry.

            C'est du suicide ! Je n'aurai jamais dû t'écouter ! hurla Harry, effaré, en échappant de peu à une araignée deux fois plus grosse que lui qui déboulait sur sa gauche.

            Bond à droite ! Virage serré à gauche ! A droite toute… puis à gauche aussitôt… ! Harry n'en menait pas large alors qu'il dévalait la pente qui se faisait de plus en plus abrupte alors qu'il s'approchait du cœur de la fosse qui lui semblait soudain être à une distance interminable. De plus, il commençait à fatiguer, sa panthère étant, certes, vive et agile mais n'étant pas particulièrement endurante… bien qu'il s'efforçait de compenser la perte de vitesse par la vélocité du félin noir. Un moment d'inattention…

            Harry ! Devant toi ! 

            Harry ne vit que trop tard l'Acromantula qui jaillit devant lui, émergeant du fouillis de pattes poilues qui l'entourait. Harry pilla des quatre pattes mais glissa sur le sol pentu recouvert de feuilles mortes et humides, perdit l'équilibre et dérapa, horrifié, vers l'araignée qui fonçait vers lui, rejointe par d'autres de ses congénères. Ayant perdu tout contrôle, Harry voyait, malgré tous ses efforts pour se remettre d'aplomb, ses adversaires se rapprocher dangereusement dans ce toboggan de folie… Deux mètres…, un mètres… S'il avait été dans sa forme humaine, Harry aurait probablement fermé les yeux, mais il sentit alors une vague de chaleur étrange l'envahir, rassurante…à l'instant où il heurtait violemment l'une des araignées qui voltigea et s'écrasa sur ses congénères qui se dispersèrent aussitôt, tandis qu'il retrouvait un semblant d'aplomb sur le sol ainsi dégagé par la chute des araignées. Harry réalisa alors qu'il pouvait profiter de la vitesse acquise par sa descente, pour renverser les Acromantulas les plus petites, tandis que celles-ci s'organisaient à nouveau et que les plus grandes recommençaient à essayer de l'attraper avec leurs pinces.

            Gauche, droite, tout droit, à droite, gauche aussitôt…, la course folle repartie de plus belle et Harry déboula finalement, hors d'haleine, sous le couvert du dôme, dont le sol était jonché…d'ossements divers qui craquaient sous ses pattes, frémissant à la perspective qu'il marchait sur des restes de repas de ces araignées géantes. Il se figea, constatant que les araignées s'étaient, elles aussi, arrêtées. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée, ne tardant pas à comprendre pourquoi elles avaient interrompu la poursuite, lorsque de nouveaux cliquetis qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien s'élevèrent derrière lui. Il se retourna aussitôt, pour apercevoir la plus grosse araignée de la colonie… le maître des lieux : Aragog en personne… L'Acromantula était bien moins grisonnante, étant bien sûr bien plus jeune que lors de leur première rencontre et seulement six de ses huit yeux avaient pris la teinte d'un blanc laiteux de ses souvenirs. La grosse araignée n'était pas encore totalement aveugle. Harry aperçu alors ce qu'il cherchait… une sombre ouverture qui se dessinait derrière l'immense Aragog et l'autre Acromantula qui l'accompagnait et qui devait être Mozag, dans la pénombre ambiante, de sorte qu'il ne prêtait guère attention au fait qu'Aragog, sortant lentement du fond de son refuge, disait quelque chose, du moins jusqu'à ce que…

            « Saisissez-vous de cet animal imprudent qui a osé briser la paix de notre colonie en s'introduisant jusqu'ici ! »

            Oh, oh ! 

            Un cliquetis furieux s'éleva aussitôt derrière lui, lui faisant réaliser que les araignées s'étaient rapprochés, profitant de son inattention. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Harry bondit en avant, se ruant vers le "couple fondateur" de l'unique colonie d'Acromantulas de Grande-Bretagne.

            « Arrêtez-le ! Arrêtez-le ! »

            Harry, avec un regain soudain d'énergie, se faufila entre les pattes immenses d'Aragog puis celles de Mozag, franchissant ainsi les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du tunnel qui s'ouvrait en contre-bas, dans le versant opposé du dôme et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture creusée dans la terre et entourée d'une arcade de pierres ornées d'étranges symboles auxquels Harry ne prêta guère attention, échappant de peu aux pinces des immenses créatures qui tentaient de mettre fin à sa fuite. Ayant continué à courir durant quelques minutes dans la sombre cavité dans laquelle il avait pénétré, Harry se risqua finalement à s'arrêter et tendit l'oreille… Un bruissement lointain, des cliquetis contrariés mais étouffés… Les Acromantulas ne semblaient pas le poursuivre…

            Elles ne peuvent pas te suivre ici… l'entrée du passage a été soumise à un sort qui les empêche, du moins celles qui ont une assez petite taille pour se glisser là-dedans, d'accéder au tunnel. Tu peux donc reprendre ta forme humaine sans risque.

            Harry, épuisé par cette course effrénée, ne chercha pas à discuter et reprit sa forme humaine dans un claquement sec. A bout de souffle, il se laissa tomber, les jambes tremblantes, sur le sol granuleux du tunnel.

            « C'est la première… et la dernière fois, que je me livre à une telle cavalcade. » marmonna-t-il, en fermant les yeux, la tête en arrière contre la paroi terreuse.

            Quand tu auras un peu récupéré, suis le passage… commenta la voix.

            « Pourquoi ? »

            Silence… Harry soupira dans l'obscurité.

* * * * *

            Un peu plus tard, s'étant remis en route avec pour seul éclairage la lumière émise par sa baguette, Harry leva un peu plus sa baguette au dessus de lui, étendant un peu plus le faisceau de sa baguette sur le sol irrégulier. Il avait l'impression de marcher depuis des heures (alors qu'il n'était, en fait, reparti qu'une demi-heure plus tôt) dans ce sombre souterrain envahi par des racines traîtresses et aux parois humides qui continuait à descendre en pente douce. Il atteignit finalement des escaliers grossièrement taillés dans la roche. Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Il pouvait encore faire demi-tour s'il le voulait… (quoiqu'il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour tenter une nouvelle course-poursuite dans la fosse aux Acromantulas), après tout, il ne savait pas où tout cela pouvait le mener. Mais il sentait, au fond de lui, que la réponse à ses questions se trouvait au bout de ce chemin.

            « Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net. »

            Sa voix résonna étrangement dans cette galerie déserte, brisant le silence pesant qui régnait. Il inspira profondément, et s'engagea dans l'escalier avec précaution, les marches étant rendues glissantes par la mousse, humide, qui les recouvrait. Au bout d'un moment qui lui paru interminable, Harry atteignit finalement le bas de l'escalier…, pour se retrouver face à une haute et lourde porte de chêne, surmontée d'une arche massive sculptée et ornée d'étranges symboles et de pierres précieuses qui miroitaient à la lueur de sa baguette. Il tendit la main vers les imposants battants de bois.

            Pose ta main sur le battant et présente-toi !

            Harry tressaillit à peine à cette soudaine intervention.

            Il faut que tu énonces ton nom, complet, et ton ascendance… !

            Harry fronça les sourcils, interloqué. Il voulu dire quelque chose, se ravisa et soupira.

            « De toute façon, maintenant que je suis là…, je n'ai plus rien à perdre à essayer ! murmura-t-il avant de se tourner vers la porte, appuyant sa main contre le battant de bois qui vibra imperceptiblement à ce contact. Je suis Harry James Potter, dernier héritier de Godric Gryffondor et fils de James Potter et Lily Potter née Evans… ! » lâcha-t-il aussi fermement que possible.

            Presque aussitôt, un bruit sourd résonna dans le tunnel souterrain et la porte s'ouvrit lentement devant un Harry abasourdi. Le premier moment de surprise passé, l'adolescent se décida à avancer et franchit la porte qui se referma derrière lui. Harry se retourna aussitôt, instinctivement.

            Calme-toi ! Elle se rouvrira d'elle-même quand tu voudras repartir.

            « Pour la énième fois, qui es-tu ? »

            Tu le sais. Tu refuse juste d'y croire…, malgré ce que je t'ai montré.

            « Mon père est mort… »

            Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais vivant.

            « Mais…, c'est impossible… »

            Tout le monde disait qu'il était impossible d'arrêter Voldemort…, pourtant, il a été réduit à presque rien durant treize ans.

            Harry resta silencieux, perdu dans ses réflexions. Une part de lui voulait croire à ce que cette voix lui disait mais sa méfiance reprenait le dessus, l'exhortait à rester sur ses gardes. Pour se changer les idées, il se retourna à nouveau pour étudier la pièce aux proportions surprenantes dans laquelle il se trouvait, non sans étonnement.

            « Qu'est… ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

            Une crypte. Un lieu sacré et secret de l'école... Le centre névralgique et stratégique du château. Ce sanctuaire est le point faible de Poudlard… Et seul un petit nombre de gens connaissent son existence et encore moins peuvent y accéder. C'est ici que sont enterrés les quatre fondateurs… Et c'est ici que sont concentrés, et générés, les systèmes de protection de l'école.

            Harry haussa les sourcils, scrutant la pièce pénombrée dans laquelle il se tenait. Au cœur de la salle souterraine, un autel de pierre se dressait, recouvert d'une étole pourpre portant les armes de Poudlard alors que, à chaque coin de la pièce s'ouvrait un couloir aussi peu éclairés que la salle principale, chacun de ces corridors étant encadrés des bannières de chaque fondateur de Poudlard : Le lion d'or sur fond rouge et le blaireau noir sur fond jaune sur sa gauche, l'aigle cuivrée sur fond bleu et le serpent d'argent sur fond vert sur sa droite.

            L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, décontenancé.

            « Pourquoi m'avoir mené ici ? »

            Pour te donner une preuve irréfutable de ce que je suis.

            « Comment… ? »

            Tu vas voir. Mais, je dois te prévenir que je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps.

            « Pourquoi… ? »

            Même ici, des manifestations magiques "paranormales" trop importantes ne peuvent échapper à l'attention de Dumbledore ou de n'importe quel autre sorcier assez puissant pour les percevoir…

            Harry resta silencieux, essayant d'interpréter ce que la voix voulait dire.

            « Que veux-tu dire par "manifestations paranormales" ? » insista Harry.

            La voix soupira.

            Toi, tu es décidément bien trop borné. Bon, tu veux un exemple d'intervention paranormale ? Et bien, tu vas en avoir une…

            Il y eut un claquement sec, rappelant vaguement une transformation d'Animagus. 

            « Qu'est-ce que… » s'étonna-t-il en cillant, un bref instant aveuglé par l'intense éclat qui irradiait d'une petite sphère d'un or pur qui était soudainement apparue devant lui.

            Lorsqu'il se risqua à ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, lorsque la lueur perdit en intensité, la petite boule lumineuse à peine plus grosse qu'un Vif d'or avait perdu une partie de son éclat, permettant ainsi à un Harry quelque peu interloqué de l'observer plus en détail, alors qu'elle voletait à quelques pas de lui, à hauteur de son nez.

            Ca te va ? 

            Harry resta sans voix (c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire), bouche-bée.

            Allez, suis-moi et je te montrerai autre chose… Et on ne va pas loin. ajouta la voix, avant de partir en direction du couloir entouré des bannières de Gryffondor.

            Mais elle s'arrêta, constatant que Harry, médusé, ne bougeait toujours pas.

            Dis donc, tu comptes rester planter là toute la journée ? plaisanta la voix.

            Harry sembla revenir à la réalité mais resta tout aussi immobile.

            Pff, tu es une vrai tête de mule, ma parole. marmonna la voix sur un ton que Harry fut bien incapable de déterminer avec précision. Tu es bien le digne fils de ta mère sur ce coup ! ajouta-t-il moqueur.

            Ca te va bien de dire ça…

            L'adolescent tressaillit, décontenancé, alors qu'une deuxième petite sphère dorée rejoignait la première, l'obligeant à nouveau à fermer les yeux.

            Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu veux dire… répliqua, innocemment, la première voix.

            C'est ça. ironisa la deuxième. Mais si au lieu de parler tu faisais ce que tu avais à faire ? Tu as dit toi-même que tu n'avais pas beaucoup de temps.

            Moi je veux bien, mais si Harry n'avait pas ton obstination…

            Je te demande pardon ? le coupa l'autre voix. Il me semble pourtant que c'est toi qui… Enfin bref, nous ne sommes pas là pour débattre de ça.

            Harry était à présent bouche-bée, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre des deux "phénomènes".

            Mais maintenant que tu es là, on va se faire repérer encore plus rapidement. protesta la première voix. Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour que seul l'un d'entre nous intervienne ?

            Mais tu ne semblais pas très bien t'en tirer avec… 

            « Bon, ça va, je vous suis. » intervint brutalement Harry, mettant fin à la dispute des deux sphères, plus que jamais partagé entre incrédulité et scepticisme.

            Il s'avança cependant vers les deux formes lumineuses. Celles-ci se figèrent, visiblement prises au dépourvu par son attitude, mais finirent par le suivre, alors qu'il s'engageait dans le couloir, ressentant alors un léger picotement comme s'il franchissait une paroi invisible. Chemin faisant, Harry réalisa que sa baguette ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité, la lueur émise par les deux sphères qui voletaient à présent devant lui, suffisant amplement à éclairer le couloir au sol soigneusement pavé. Tout en avançant dans le tunnel, l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant l'agitation des deux sphères qui ne cessaient de se croiser, zigzaguant devant lui. Harry les soupçonnait même de poursuivre leur petite discussion en aparté, surtout lorsqu'il vit l'une des deux sphères bousculer l'autre.

            Tu n'as décidément aucun sens de l'humour… protesta cette dernière.

            Nous n'avons pas la même vision de ce que tu appelles "humour", mon cher. rétorqua, d'une voix affectée, la deuxième.

            Harry éclata de rire.

            Pourrait-on savoir ce qui t'amuse comme ça, Harry ?

            Harry n'eut guère le temps de répondre car il débouchèrent à cet instant dans une pièce aux proportions plus modestes et vivement éclairée par deux rangées de cierges enflammés qui entouraient un monument funèbre savamment sculpté et décoré qui se dressait au fond de la pièce, entouré par deux statues d'or représentant un lion altier. Absorbé par son étude de la salle…qui n'était autre que le "tombeau" de Godric Gryffondor, Harry ne remarqua pas tout de suite que les deux sphères avaient cessées de virevolter et qu'elle s'étaient immobilisées à quelques pas de lui, leur éclat déclinant petit à petit. En fait, Harry ne prit conscience de ce qui se passait que lorsque deux formes argentées, aux contours incertains mais humaines, remplacèrent les deux sphères… Deux silhouettes familières qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis le soir de la troisième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers lorsqu'elles avaient émergées de la baguette de Voldemort…

            «- Maman ? Papa ? souffla-t-il, stupéfait. Alors, c'était vraiment vous qui…

             - On peut dire ça comme ça, oui, concéda "l'écho" de son père en souriant. Je n'aurai jamais pensé devoir arriver à cette extrémité pour que tu me crois mais…

             - C'est ça, ironisa sa mère. Ca t'arrangeais bien de le faire… » ajouta-t-elle sur un ton entendu.

            James lui répondit en grimaçant et en lui tirant la langue, faisant rire l'adolescent et soupirer la jeune femme.

            «- Toujours aussi puéril, se moqua-t-elle en secouant la tête d'un air agacé.

             - Toujours aussi "trop sérieuse" ma chère épouse, riposta James avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent dont le regard surpris ne cessait de passer de l'un à l'autre. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, Harry, quand on devra repartir…, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder, tu n'auras pas à refaire tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent…, tu te réveilleras dans la Salle Commune… comme si rien ne s'était passé.

             - Mais pourquoi vous manifestez-vous de la sorte ? s'étonna Harry.

             - Principalement pour te guider dans tes actions, répondit Lily. Pour t'aider à te poser moins de question sur ce que tu dois faire ou pas… Et veiller sur toi par la même occasion, évidemment. C'est ton père qui a eu cette idée…, du fait qu'il était celui qui était le plus à même de t'aider avec ta panthère ! ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard lourd en sous-entendu à son mari qui sifflota négligemment, les mains dans le dos et semblant trouver un intérêt soudain pour le plafond. Enfin, il semblerait bien que lorsqu'un Potter a une idée derrière la tête, il n'en démorde pas…

 - Mais je te promet que ça marchera, Lily chérie, protesta son mari. Enfin, bref, néanmoins, nous ne pouvons intervenir que dans certaines conditions, surtout quand ta concentration est suffisante pour nous le permettre…

             - Mais… »

            Harry s'interrompit lorsqu'une douleur lui traversa le front, et grimaça légèrement. Lily s'en rendit compte et se tourna, l'air soucieuse, vers son mari.

            « James, explique-lui tout ce que tu peux…, je vais essayer de retarder l'échéance et de te faire gagner du temps. » déclara-t-elle, posément.

            Les deux échos échangèrent un regard entendu, sous le regard décontenancé de Harry qui voulu dire quelque chose mais Lily s'adressa alors à lui.

            «- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous, Harry. Grâce à ta cicatrice, tu sais aussi bien que nous que Voldemort prépare quelque chose. Mais je vais retarder son intervention… 

             - Mais…

             - Nous nous reverrons, mon grand, tu en as ma parole…, mais ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà, mon poussin, je t'en prie. »

            Harry réalisa alors que le trouble évident de sa mère ne devait être qu'un reflet de ses propres sentiments, sentant son regard s'embuer. L'écho de sa mère jeta un bref regard vers son mari, à la recherche d'un quelconque soutien. Mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules et la jeune femme sourit tristement en reportant son attention sur l'adolescent qui se tenait face à eux.

            « Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Harry, mais je te promets que nous aurons d'autres occasions de nous revoir… mais pas maintenant… Et tu le sais… » murmura-t-elle en s'approchant légèrement de son fils. 

Elle tendit la main et effleura l'une des joues du garçon, chassant ainsi une larme qui y coulait, rencontrant brièvement le regard de Harry qui esquissa un maigre sourire.

« Tu es un brave garçon, commenta-t-elle, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son mari. Ne perds pas de temps, James. »

            Et elle disparue dans un claquement sec, comme elle était arrivée. Harry cligna des yeux, quelque peu déstabilisé, mais une toux discrète lui rappela qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce et il se tourna aussitôt vers l'écho de son père qui l'observait, un léger sourire aux lèvres, les bras croisés.

            « Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais, maintenant que nous ne sommes plus qu'entre héritiers de Gryffondor, nous ferions mieux de passer aux choses sérieuses ! déclara-t-il, adoptant un ton exagérément enjoué tout en s'approchant du monument funèbre dressé dans la pièce. Godric Gryffondor…, peut-être l'un des plus brillants sorciers de son temps, en dehors des trois autres fondateurs. C'est lui qui, après le départ de Salazar Serpentard, décida de mettre en place, avec l'aide de Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle, un dispositif qui permettrait à leur héritier respectif de recourir à la toute puissance de l'école, en cas de situation désespérée, mais que seul l'un d'eux serait en mesure de contrôler… »

            Harry haussa un sourcil, ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

            « Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer mais… Suis-moi ! »

            Sans plus de cérémonie, il reprit sa forme sphérique, quitta la chambre funéraire et rejoignit la salle principale, suivit, passé le premier moment d'hésitation, par Harry, le menant ainsi jusqu'au fond de la salle. Harry y aperçu alors, à la lueur émise par la petite sphère lumineuse qui l'accompagnait, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarquer jusque là. Une gigantesque tapisserie occupait une bonne partie de ce mur et représentait les armes de Poudlard surmontant la devise, latine, de l'école "_Draco__ dormiens nunquam titillandus_".

            Ne chatouille pas le dragon qui dort

            Harry sursauta, se rappelant la présence de la petite sphère à ses côtés.

            « Pourquoi as-tu repris cette forme ? »

            Ah ça, c'est tout simplement pour un point de vue pratique et par souci de discrétion.

            « Mais… ? »

            Retrouver nos véritables apparences nous demande un effort magique considérable… qui, bien qu'atténuée par la puissance magique qui règne en ces lieux, ne passe pas totalement inaperçue à des sorciers en mesure de les percevoir et seules les chambres funéraires des fondateurs offrent une protection suffisante pour que nous puissions nous montrer sous notre véritable apparence…, bien qu'il nous soit plus facile de rester sous l'aspect que j'ai actuellement… c'est ce que les Moldus appellent les "feux follets" je crois… Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de tout te raconter dans les moindres détails, mais Lily et moi, nous avons été affectés, dernièrement, à ta protection, sous certaines réserves, d'où le fait que, jusqu'à présent, j'aie été le seul à me manifester mais sans jamais vraiment agir directement, bien évidemment.

            Harry acquiesça faiblement, commençant à mieux comprendre les agissements de son père durant tout ce temps. Il se passa, dans un geste machinal, la main sur le front, sa cicatrice lui infligeant une douleur lancinante mais supportable. Plus comme un avertissement que comme une menace d'un danger imminent. 

            Quoiqu'il en soit, là n'est pas la question pour l'instant. reprit James, calmement. Si j'ai crû bon d'interférer dans tes rêves pour te faire venir ici, c'est pour trois raisons. Avant tout, pour te mettre en garde. Je te sais parfaitement capable de tenir tête à Voldemort et tu devrais probablement être en mesure de le battre, d'ici quelques temps, quand tu seras retourné à ton époque. Je pense que le principal danger ne vient pas de Voldemort en lui-même mais du plan qu'il a élaboré… Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu t'attaques à un gros morceau, peut-être même un peu trop gros pour toi…

            « Quel genre de plan ? » s'enquit Harry, interloqué.

            Je ne suis pas mesure de te le dire, même si j'aimerai le faire, crois-moi. Je ne peux que t'aiguiller, pas te donner la réponse. Tu dois résoudre le problème par toi-même…

            Harry voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa lorsqu'un soudain élancement lui traversa le front, le faisant grimacer, avant de s'atténuer tout aussi brutalement. Visiblement, Voldemort était quelque peu contrarié.

            Lily ne va pas pouvoir retarder Voldemort très longtemps. commenta James d'une voix soucieuse. Je vais donc faire bref. La deuxième raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir ici était que, en tant qu'héritier de l'un des fondateurs, tu dois connaître l'existence de ce lieu, même si Dumbledore t'en parlera plus en détail ultérieurement. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer tout les détails concernant cette crypte, tu devras donc le découvrir par toi-même quand le temps sera venu. De toute façon, personne n'a jamais réussi à élucider le mystère de ces lieux mais j'ai bon espoir que toi, mon fils, tu y parviennes… Sûrement pas tout de suite mais je suis sûr que tu y arriveras.

            Harry sourit.

            « Je ferai ce que je peux pour ça, assura-t-il. Mais, tout à l'heure, tu parlais de quelque chose mis en place par Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle pour… »

            C'est la troisième raison de ta présence ici, Harry. Je voulais te confier quelque chose que je ne pouvais te transmettre qu'ici, une fois de plus à cause du fait que les manifestations paranormales y passent plus facilement inaperçue. Le soir où son règne a pris fin, Voldemort n'était pas seulement venu pour éliminer les héritiers de Gryffondor, même si c'était l'une de ses principales intentions. Il voulait quelque chose que nous conservions chez nous… quelque chose qui aurait pu l'aider à percer le mystère du Secret des Trois… 

            « Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? » s'étonna Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

            Pour toute réponse, un claquement sec retentit derrière lui. Intrigué, l'adolescent se retourna, pour apercevoir un épais livre qui reposait, à présent, sur l'autel de pierre qui occupait le centre de la pièce.

            « Un livre ? » s'exclama-t-il, perplexe, en s'avançant vers ledit objet.

            Pas n'importe quel livre, Harry. Ce grimoire, écrit par Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle contient toutes les informations nécessaires pour aider leurs descendants à percer les mystères du château et constitue un guide unique pour qu'ils puissent, lorsque le besoin s'en fera sentir, recourir à leur "arme ultime". Personne n'a, jusque là, jamais pu résoudre cette énigme ni su ce qu'était cette fameuse arme. Personne…mais tout te sera expliquer dans ce grimoire… assez particulier comme tu le constateras par toi-même… Quoiqu'il en soit, garde-le en sûreté, il te sera plus qu'utile en temps voulu et…

            Une violente douleur, plus forte que jusque là, parcouru soudain le front de l'adolescent qui du prendre appui sur l'autel pour rester debout. Voldemort semblait TRES en colère à présent. Aussitôt, le "feu follet" fut à ses côtés s'agitant avec inquiétude.

            Harry ? Ca… ?

            Un autre claquement sec l'interrompit.

            James, renvoie-le vite au château. Il n'y a plus une seconde à perdre. 

            La voix, pressante, de sa mère fit relever les yeux à Harry, pour apercevoir la deuxième sphère dorée présente dans la pièce.

            On a un problème de taille cette fois et on ne peut pas se permettre d'exposer plus longtemps Harry. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour le retenir mais…

            Ca va, Lily, ne t'inquiètes pas assura James avant de se tourner vers Harry. Désolé mon gars mais il ne serait pas prudent, pour nous tous, de s'attarder ici. Tu sais l'essentiel… Et tu pourras compter sur nous quand tu en auras besoin… Fais attention à toi et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord ?

            Harry acquiesça faiblement. Il y eut alors une petite détonation… et Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans la Salle Commune, à présent éclairée par un feu vif, le souffle court, le cœur battant la chamade. Il mit un peu de temps à se rappeler où il se trouvait, jetant un regard autour de lui. Il s'arrêta soudain sur un grimoire qui reposait, à ses pieds, sur le sol. Intrigué, Harry prit le livre et jeta un bref regard au titre qui s'étalait en lettres d'or sur la couverture en cuir rouge et usée : "_le plus grand secret de Poudlard_". Il éprouva un certain malaise en effleurant la surface rugueuse du livre. C'était quelque chose que cherchait Voldemort et qui était, tout simplement, caché à Godric's Hollow, le soir où Voldemort avait attaqué ? Peter l'avait-il mentionné à Voldemort lorsqu'il avait révélé le secret de ses parents au mage noir ? Probablement…

            Ses parents… Il revoyait sans peine les deux formes argentées qu'il avait eu face à lui un instant plus tôt… Il avait été confronté à une vérité qu'il refusait de croire… : cette voix qui l'avait guidé tout au long de ces derniers mois n'était rien d'autre que celle de son père… Ces échos quasi fantomatiques mais matériels (sa mère ayant réussie à chasser une larme sur sa joue) envers lesquels il avait conservé, sur le coup, une certaine réserve qu'il regrettait quelque peu à présent. Pourtant, alors qu'il repensait à la réaction qu'il avait eu face à eux dans la crypte, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que, durant les quelques minutes pendant lesquelles ils avaient été devant lui, quelque chose s'était établit entre eux… Un lien indéfectible qui rendait les mots inutiles. Il n'avait rien eu à exprimer verbalement, aucune parole n'étant assez forte pour exprimer ce qu'il avait alors ressentit. 

            Harry secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le vieux livre qu'il avait entre les mains. Rien, si ce n'était son titre, dans ce grimoire ne laissait voir le potentiel de cet objet… Un simple livre renfermait dans ses pages le moyen d'accéder à l'arme ultime qui mènerait le Mal à sa perte… Harry ouvrit, mû par sa curiosité habituelle le grimoire… et feuilleta les pages jaunies par le temps…qui étaient parfaitement vierges. L'adolescent haussa un sourcil, perplexe, puis réalisa quelque chose…

            Bien sûr…, si ce livre possédait la clé de l'énigme de la crypte, il devait être protégé, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour éviter que n'importe qui puisse avoir accès à son contenu. Peut-être qu'il était soumis à un sort comme celui que Jedusor, ou Voldemort, avait utilisé pour son journal intime ? Il se passa machinalement la main dans les cheveux, pensif, et réalisa alors que son habituelle tignasse avait retrouvée l'ordre familier de son apparence de Harry Calaway. Il prit alors conscience qu'il avait, effectivement repris sa fausse identité et qu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes.

            Une horloge sonna, le ramenant à la réalité du moment.

            « Trois heures ? » murmura-t-il, surpris.

            Il hésita, partagé sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Regagner le dortoir et essayer de profiter des dernières heures de sommeil qui lui restaient avant que les Maraudeurs ne se réveillent, ou essayer de percer le mystère de ces pages vides ? Son choix fut vite fait, si on considérait qu'il ne se sentait, en aucun cas, fatigué… comme s'il n'avait pas quitté une seule seconde la Salle Commune et n'avait pas été coursé par des Acromantulas en furie, même si l'épisode de la crypte lui semblait d'une réalité sans pareille. Et le livre en était une preuve concrète.

            « Harry ? »

            L'intéressé sursauta violemment, ainsi tiré de ses réflexions et un bruit sourd lui annonça que ce brusque mouvement avait fait tomber le livre qui reposait jusque là sur ses genoux. Le nouvel arrivant, qui n'était autre que James, éclata de rire.

            « Eh, relaxe, ce n'est que moi… »

            Harry s'efforça à sourire et ramassa vivement le vieux grimoire, alors que le Maraudeur venait s'asseoir dans un fauteuil voisin, tout en rangeant sa cape d'invisibilité dans l'une de ses poches.

            «- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit Harry, au bout d'un bref moment de silence.

             - Je pourrai te poser la même question mais, en ce qui me concerne, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et j'avais quelques petites choses à faire hors de la Tour de Gryffondor, commenta évasivement James avant de jeter un regard au livre que Harry avait récupéré à son arrivée. Qu'est-ce que tu lisais ?

             - Un livre…

             - Ca je m'en doute bien… Je sais que je ne suis pas trop porté sur la lecture, mais je suis quand même capable de reconnaître un livre ou un grimoire quand j'en voit un, rétorqua James d'un ton léger. Mais encore ? »

            Harry grimaça. Il n'avait pas voulu paraître sarcastique mais cette réponse était venue toute seule…

            «- Un bouquin qu'on m'a prêté, répliqua-t-il finalement. Mais je ne crois pas que ça t'intéresserai. Ce n'est ni une œuvre de Shakespeare ni un bouquin sur le Quidditch.

             - Mais ça parle de quoi ? insista James, intrigué.

             - De Poudlard.

             - C'est l'histoire de Poudlard ? s'étonna James. Tu lis vraiment ce bouquin ?

             - Ben, en quelque sorte, oui. »

            Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Après tout, ce livre parlait bien d'un passage historique de la création de Poudlard, et il "lisait" effectivement ce livre…même s'il n'y avait rien à lire. James opina d'un bref signe de tête et jeta un regard autour de lui.

            « Tu as fait tomber quelque chose. » commenta-t-il, désignant soudain quelque chose par terre.

            Harry baissa aussitôt les yeux, pour découvrir un parchemin qui traînait sur le sol, à ses pieds. Surpris, il se pencha et le ramassa, pour voir son nom inscrit sur le devant du papier. Il haussa un sourcil et s'efforça à rester impassible en songeant qu'il avait peut-être glissé du livre dans sa chute. Il glissa donc le papier dans l'une de ses poches en se promettant de le lire quand il serait seul, et un instant de silence revint entre eux, alors que Harry jetait un regard absent sur le feu vif qui brûlait dans l'âtre. Mais, au bout d'un moment, se sentant observer, il se tourna vers James qui le regardait avec insistance.

            « Ca va ? » s'inquiéta Harry, décontenancé.

            James haussa les épaules.

            « Ca serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ? »

            Harry fronça les sourcils.

            «- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

             - Et bien… »

            James s'interrompit, visiblement gêné. Finalement, il sortit de sa poche l'article de la Gazette que Harry avait fait tombé à l'infirmerie quelques jours plus tôt et le lui tendit.

            «- Tu avais oublié ça, lorsque tu as reçu la lettre de chez toi…

             - Tu l'as lu ? 

             - Oui, avoua James d'un ton incertain. Je…je pensais qu'il valait mieux te laisser seul après ça mais j'ai…peut-être eu tort sur ce coup…

             - Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler. » commenta Harry en glissant finalement la coupure de journal dans le livre.

            James esquissa un signe de tête positif. 

            «- Je m'en doute. Mais ça ne doit pas être facile de se dire que quelqu'un est mort alors que, toi, tu étais ici…

             - Laisse tomber, veux-tu ? Je ne tient vraiment pas à parler de ça. » grogna Harry.

            Il y eut un moment de silence tendu, puis James reprit la parole.

            « Au fait…, tant que j'y pense… regarde ça. »

            Harry leva les yeux vers James juste à temps pour réceptionner le petit objet qu'il lui lança…et qui n'était autre qu'une feuille de papier qu'il déplia avec perplexité et parcouru du regard. C'était en fait une page déchirée d'un quelconque livre et remplie de définitions dont l'une d'elles était entourée.

            «- Qu'est-ce que… ?

             - Tu te souviens de cette boule noire que tu m'avais montrée ? Je dois dire que ça m'intriguait aussi, ce truc… Rem est allé jeter un œil à la Bibliothèque et n'a rien trouvé là-dessus et Sirius et Lily n'en savaient pas plus que moi. Du coup, j'ai gardé ce truc avec moi, sans trop savoir quoi en faire d'ailleurs. Et comme hier, j'étais interdit de passage à l'infirmerie, je suis aller voir le professeur Van der Break et je lui ai montré cet objet… Il a eu une curieuse réaction et m'a aussitôt demandé où j'avais trouvé ça… Il me l'a confisqué aussi sec et m'a fait remarquer que nous aurions aussitôt dû en parler à Dumbledore. Et comme je lui demandais ce que c'était, il m'a répondu que, je cite "un Omniscient était un objet de magie noire et que ce n'était donc pas à mettre entre les mains de n'importe qui"… Enfin, du moins, c'est ce que j'en ai compris, vu son accent. Du coup, pour en savoir plus, je suis allé faire un tour en douce dans la réserve, avant de faire un saut à l'infirmerie.

             - Lily va bien ? s'enquit Harry en relevant les yeux de la page de définitions, tout en songeant que, bien évidemment, la première chose à faire aurait été de montrer la trouvaille de Gaïa à Dumbledore.

             - Elle va même parfaitement bien, répliqua James en souriant. Pomfresh ne devrait plus tarder à la laisser sortir… Mais pour en revenir à ce que je viens de te montrer, j'ai trouvé ça dans "_l'encyclopédie de l'univers de la magie noire_"… Et, une chose est sûre, ce n'est vraiment pas un livre à faire lire à qui que ce soit… il y avait de ces trucs là-dedans… » précisa-t-il en frémissant légèrement.

            Harry acquiesça et reporta son attention sur la courte définition qui était entourée : "_Omniscient. Objet entrant dans la catégorie des MTCLP (Moyen de Télé-Communication à Longue Portée). Apparu en 1932, il s'est rapidement répandue parmi les sorciers à travers le monde, bien que le Ministère en ait interdit l'utilisation en 1943, avec la montée en puissance du mage noir Grindelwald qui, paraît-il avait muni ses partisans de ces Omniscients, modifié pour ses besoins. Depuis lors, ces objets sont inclus dans la catégorie des objets nécessitant la magie noire_."

            «- Il semblerait bien que Voldemort suive les idées de Grindelwald, commenta Harry en achevant sa lecture.

             - Tu crois que la taupe aurait laissé cet Omniscient dans notre dortoir ?

             - Peut-être… »

            En réalité, Harry avait une idée assez précise de l'identité de la personne qui avait fait ça… Le rat ne devait pas être innocent dans cette affaire, d'autant plus qu'il était le mieux placé des membres de l'arrière-garde pour faire ça… 

            «- Mais pourquoi… ? Je veux dire, si c'est juste un moyen de communication, à quoi ça servirait de le laisser dans notre dortoir ?

             - Peut-être un oubli accidentel…

             - Dans ce cas, ça voudrait dire que la taupe a accès à notre dortoir… 

             - Tout laisse à penser que la taupe est un membre du personnel de Poudlard, rappela Harry. Mais je dirai plutôt un professeur…, et je pense que les élèves qui constituent la relève des troupes de Voldemort et scolarisés ici, ne connaissent pas, eux-même, la véritable identité de la taupe.

             - Dans ce cas, on peut déjà écarter tous ceux qui travaillent toujours à l'école à ton époque…

             - McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave, Binns, Brûlopot, Bibine, Trelawney, Sinistra et Vector, énuméra Harry. Du moins, parmi les professeurs. Après, on peut aussi citer Rusard, Hagrid…

             - Dumbledore… »

            Harry sourit à cette remarque.

            «- Franchement, il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de le soupçonner… Tu l'imagines, toi, servir Voldemort ?

             - Non mais, il vaut mieux ne négliger aucun détail…, et, que je sache, Dumbledore fait toujours partit du "paysage" à ton époque…, s'obstina James. Et on peut aussi rajouter les fantômes je suppose…

             - Effectivement, acquiesça Harry. Même Peeves… Et, de toute façon, la taupe est humaine…, c'est une certitude.

             - Non, la taupe est un petit mammifère insectivore qui creuse des galeries dans le sol, plaisanta James.

             - Très drôle, ironisa Harry. Enfin, tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire… et puis l'homme est aussi un mammifère je te signale… »

            Et la discussion se poursuivit longuement, tous deux parlant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que l'arrivée des premiers élèves dans la Salle Commune ne mette fin à leur conversation.

* * * * *

            La Salle Commune était presque déserte, en ce début d'après-midi, en dehors d'un petit groupe d'élèves de troisième année qui travaillaient sur un devoir, semble-t-il, de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et de deux filles de première années qui s'extasiaient dans un coin de la pièce pour quelque chose que l'une d'elle avait reçu. Si quelques élèves, tout comme Amy, Remus et Peter, avaient préféré le calme de la Bibliothèque pour travailler, la plupart d'entre eux devaient, en cet instant, traîner dans le château ou dans le parc, malgré le temps couvert. Harry, perdu dans ses réflexions, fixant d'un air absent le feu qui brûlait en permanence dans la cheminée, se demandait quand il trouverai le temps de percer l'énigme du livre et de lire le fameux papier qui en était tombé et ne prêtait guère attention à la discussion, des plus animées, des deux Maraudeurs, alors que Sirius essayait de persuader James qu'ils devaient faire une blague aux Serpentard.

            Bien que chacun soit plongé dans ses propres occupations, tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la Salle Commune en entendant le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivoter, pour voir Dumbledore pénétrer dans la pièce, accompagné d'une Lily qui affichait un grand sourire. Une expression similaire apparu alors sur le visage de James qui se leva d'un bond.

            «- Lily ! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, la soulevant légèrement du sol, visiblement heureux de le revoir en ces lieux et en pleine forme.

             - James…, protesta-t-elle d'une voix amusée. Doucement…

             - En tout cas, j'en connais au moins un qui est plus que ravi de ton retour, Lily. » plaisanta Dumbledore, alors que Harry et Sirius les rejoignaient.

            James, prenant aussitôt conscience de la présence du directeur, relâcha Lily, visiblement mal à l'aise.

            «- Ne sois pas si gêné, James, commenta Dumbledore en souriant au Maraudeur. Après tout, c'était bien naturel… et puis, si ça peut te rassurer, je ne reste pas. Je passais à l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh m'a chargé de raccompagner Miss Evans pour vous demander de la ménager pendant encore quelques jours… Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

             - Oui, professeur…, répondirent, les trois garçons en chœur.

             - Parfait. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse entre jeunes… » conclut le vieux sorcier avant de quitter la Salle Commune, le portrait se refermant aussitôt derrière lui.

* * * * *

            Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour de Lily parmi les Gryffondor et déjà, Chaussette et Tigris (Remus avait proposé ce nom pour la petite chatte tigrée, en compromis au précédent surnom que Sirius avait donné au félin) avaient été donné à d'autres élèves, une fille de Serdaigle de troisième année et une de Gryffondor de cinquième année, Linda Fisher. Seul Pattenrond semblait, étrangement, ne pas inspiré d'éventuels preneurs, de sorte qu'Amy s'était finalement proposée, la veille, pour le prendre.

            En ce jeudi matin, un calme relatif régnait dans la Grande Salle…du moins jusqu'à ce que les hiboux postaux ne fassent leur entrée dans la pièce, apportant lettres, colis ou journaux du jour aux élèves et professeurs présents. Lily, qui avait repris sa place auprès de son petit-ami, se plongea rapidement dans l'étude du contenu de l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, James, un bras passé autour de ses épaules, parcourant aussi les pages d'un regard distrait… du moins jusqu'à ce que…

            «- Encore ? s'exclama-t-il soudain, désignant quelque chose dans le journal.

             - Encore quoi ? s'étonnèrent ses amis en lui jetant un regard.

             - Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier, ce fait divers ? demanda Lily, intriguée, en lisant visiblement ce qu'il montrait sur une des pages.

             - C'est quoi ? Une nouvelle attaque ? se renseigna Peter.

             - Non, ça aurait fait la une et non pas les fait divers, objecta Amy, observant son amie avec curiosité.

             - Y a eu trois nouvelles disparitions de Géléons à la RMB, déclara James alors que Lily, lisait à voix haute les quelques lignes qui traitaient de cet incident.

             - Et bien… ça commence à faire un peu beaucoup tout ça, commenta Sirius. Je veux dire d'abord une de ces bestioles est retrouvée dépecée puis…

             - Dépecée ? répéta Lily en esquissant une légère grimace.

             - Ouais dépecée… à qui on a enlevé la peau quoi…

             - Merci, je sais ce que ça veux dire, pas besoin que tu me le définisse…, riposta la jeune fille.

             - Dites, c'est pas tout ça mais pourriez-vous avoir d'autres sujets de conversation ? Je veux dire…, on mange, là, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué…, intervint Amy.

             - Mais tu dois admettre qu'autant d'évènements consacrés à des créatures dont on a jamais entendu parler jusque là, ça a de quoi laisser perplexe, observa Remus.

             - Ben, en ce qui me concerne, j'ai vu, une fois, celui qui était au ZSC, intervint James. Néanmoins, je ne vois pourquoi ces disparitions de Géléons n'arrivent que maintenant… et pourquoi dépecer une de ces… »

            Amy toussa de façon assez significative, interrompant ainsi la conversation, au plus grand soulagement de Harry que quelque chose tracassait dans cette affaires. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose lui disait que les deux derniers Géléons de la RMB ne tarderaient pas à connaître le même sort que les sept autres.

* * * * *

            La matinée s'était tranquillement écoulée, en dehors du fait que McGonagall avait, à la fin de son cours, annoncé aux garçons qu'ils seraient convoqués à son bureau durant leur heure de libre, jeudi, après le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

            Les élèves firent silence lorsque le professeur Brûlopot entra dans la salle de cours. Bien que Harry aie souvent eu l'occasion d'apercevoir ce professeur durant ses deux premières années de scolarité à Poudlard, Harry n'avait, jusqu'à son arrivée ici, jamais assisté à l'un de ses cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, étant donné que l'enseignant avait prit sa retraite l'année où il avait commencé à suivre ces cours, qui étaient désormais à la charge de Hagrid, du moins à son époque. Quoiqu'il en soit, Brûlopot était, ici, en bien meilleur état qu'à son époque. En effet, il lui avait toujours semblé (ce qui avait été clairement sous-entendu par Dumbledore lui-même lorsqu'il avait annoncé, au banquet, au banquet entamant sa troisième année à Poudlard, le changement de professeur au poste de Soins aux Créatures Magiques) que Brûlopot devait régulièrement rencontrer quelques "problèmes" avec les créatures qu'il devait manipuler durant ses cours. Le professeur Brûlopot se distinguait, en effet (à cette époque) par trois longues cicatrices blanchâtres qui lui traversaient le visage, de l'oreille gauche au bas de la joue droite et ce qui ressemblait à une brûlure lui marquait le cou, en partie cachée par le col de sa robe de sorcier. De plus, il lui manquait deux doigts à la main gauche et il boitait légèrement. Mais, aussi déconcertante qu'était son apparence de prime abord, il était bien moins effrayant que le souvenir qu'il gardait de la première fois qu'il avait aperçu Maugrey Fol Œil… ou du moins celui qui se faisait passer pour lui. Et puis, malgré son physique peu engageant, le professeur Brûlopot était une bonne nature, aimable et attentif à ses élèves.

            Ainsi, faisant l'appel, il marqua un arrêt au nom de Lily, pour lui dire qu'il était content de la voir à nouveau dans son cours et de la savoir rétablie, puis, acheva d'énumérer la liste des élèves de Serpentard et Gryffondor rassemblés dans la salle.

            «- Bien, déclara finalement le professeur. A moins que vous ayez des questions, nous allons… Oui, Miss Evans ? s'interrompit-il en la voyant lever la main.

             - Et bien, professeur…, je me demandais si, en tant que spécialiste en créatures magiques, pourriez-vous nous parler des Géléons ? »

            Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, puis vers le professeur.

            «- Les Géléons ? répéta ce dernier.

             - Oui, car, après tout, c'est d'actualité… »

             - Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel le professeur paru songeur, se demandant visiblement ce qu'il devait faire.

             - Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas vraiment au programme des Soins aux Créatures Magiques mais un peu de culture personnelle ne peut pas vous faire de mal, si on considère que, à la fin de l'année, vous aurez vos ASPICs à passer…, reprit-il. En principe, vous êtes sensés en parler en Histoire de la Magie, dans le cadre de l'historique de la créations d'animaux hybrides magiques au cours des derniers siècles mais, quoi qu'il en soit… Très bien…que savez-vous des Géléons ? »

            Quelques élèves, uniquement de Serpentard, levèrent la main.

            «- Oui, Miss Anderson ? lança le professeur à l'adresse de la jeune fille assise à côté de Lestrange.

             - C'est une créatures des forces obscures.

             - Euh, oui, en effet, mais encore ? Oui, Mr Potter ?

             - C'est un gros félin au pelage vert-brun actuellement en voie d'extinction, commenta le Maraudeur.

             - En effet, bien que je me dois d'apporter quelques nuances à ce que vous venez de dire, Mr Potter. Quelqu'un d'autre ? »

            Silence. Visiblement, les Serpentard, en dehors de tout ce qui touchait à la magie noire, ne semblaient pas avoir une si grande culture.

            «- Bon…, soupira le professeur. Et bien, le Géléon est, avant tout, une créature magique unique en son genre. Si, physiquement, il pourrait ressembler à n'importe quel gros félin moldu, il s'en distingue par son pelage vert-brun, comme l'a signalé Mr Potter, mais seulement au repos.

             - Au repos ? Vous voulez dire qu'il peut changer de couleur ?

             - En effet, Mr Black. Le Géléon, possède, à l'instar du caméléon, une capacité de camouflage remarquable et peut ainsi changer de couleur comme bon lui semble pour s'adapter à son environnement. Mais ce qui en fait un adversaire redoutable c'est qu'il a été créé pour le combat. Il n'a qu'un seul instinct : tuer. De plus, il allie la faculté de mimétisme du caméléon et le physique et les aptitudes du guépard, dont sa vitesse exceptionnelle. Ces deux animaux, le guépard et le caméléon sont, ont été croisés pour donner naissance à ces créatures hybrides, expliqua le professeur. Au risque d'empiéter sur le cours du professeur Binns à ce sujet, il paraît qu'il a fallut, dans les années 30, des années de recherches aux meilleurs chercheurs pour obtenir ce résultat : une créature féroce et sanguinaire, uniquement mâle et formée pour combattre… C'est pourquoi, en plus de cela, le Géléon possède aussi des griffes et des crocs bien plus longs que ceux des autres gros félins. Enfin, on peut préciser que les Géléons sont réputés pour leur tendance au cannibalisme et leur férocité sans précédents. Ils n'hésitent pas à s'entretuer mutuellement, ce qui est l'une des principales causes de leur extinction progressive, bien que les représentants de cette races créée de toutes pièces aient été exterminé il y a quelques années. Jusqu'à présent, on n'en dénombrait plus que dix spécimens, neuf étant conservés à la RMB… Oui, Miss O'Connor ?

             - Vous croyez que Vous-Savez-Qui pourrait se servir des Géléons disparus ?

             - Rien ne prouve que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ait un rapport avec ces disparitions, si on considère que, semble-t-il, il n'y a eu, lors de ces enlèvements de Géléons, aucun recours à la magie noire et que, en temps normal, Vous-Savez-Qui n'hésite pas, comme vous le savez tous, à signer ses exactions, par la Marque des Ténèbres…, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Et, honnêtement, je ne vois pas à quoi de telles créatures lui serviraient. Vous-Savez-Qui a plutôt la réputation d'avoir une nette préférence pour les serpents…, pas pour les félins…

             - Mais qui irait voler de telles bêtes, sinon ?

             - Je n'en sais rien, Mr Lupin. Peut-être des collectionneurs passionnés, ou des membres de la SPAM…

             - Mais, et pour le Géléon dépecé ?

             - Que voulez-vous dire par là, Mr Calaway ?

             - Il n'a pas dû être dépecé pour rien… Alors, est-ce que leur peau possède des particularités magiques quleconques ?

             - Et bien…, je ne suis pas un spécialiste en la matière mais il paraît que leur pelage à la couleur particulière renferme ce qui leur permet de se camoufler et d'accroître leur vitesse.

             - Leur peau sert à la réalisation des capes d'invisibilité, alors ? demanda Peter.

             - Ah non, Mr Pettigrow. C'est la Demiguise qui sert à la confection de ce genre d'objet.

             - Mais, professeur, et s'il s'en servait pour attaquer l'école, par exemple ? »

            Tous se tournèrent vers James qui avait posé cette question, les Gryffondor le fixant avec perplexité tandis que les Serpentard lui adressaient un regard des plus méprisants.

            «- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, Mr Potter. Avant tout, Poudlard est bien protégé… et encore plus qu'avant depuis l'attaque qui a eu lieu il y a près d'un mois. Vous-Savez-Qui, à condition qu'il parvienne à contrôler les Géléons pour éviter qu'ils ne s'entretuent ou s'en prennent à ses Mangemorts, ne pourrait jamais les introduire dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, croyez-moi.

             - Pourtant, si, en supposant qu'il ait, par exemple, un espion infiltré à Poudlard, le traître ne pourrait pas, par hasard, faire tomber les défenses de l'école et permettre ainsi une attaque ?

             - Vous semblez persuadé qu'il y a un traître dans l'école, Mr Potter, commenta le professeur en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son bureau. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

             - C'est la seule explication pour l'attaque à laquelle vous faisiez allusion un peu plus tôt, professeur, rétorqua James d'une voix un peu plus dure que de coutume. Même si nous étions en faute, mes amis et moi, de sortir ce soir-là, nous aurions tous pu être tués. »

            Le professeur paru songeur, alors que Lily, assise à côté du Maraudeur, lui prenait discrètement la main sous la table, geste qui n'échappa pas à Harry qui était à la table voisine avec Remus, Sirius s'étant mis avec Amy derrière le couple de Préfets-en-Chef, et Peter étant derrière Remus.

            « Nous nous éloignons du sujet, semble-t-il, observa le professeur. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est une théorie intéressante que vous abordez là, Mr Potter. Mais je peux vous assurer que le professeur Dumbledore y a, également, pensé et à fait fouiller tout le château et fait interroger chaque membre du personnel… Néanmoins, en tant qu'élèves, les problèmes de protection de l'école ne vous concerne en aucun cas. Donc, si vous le voulez bien, nous reprendrons le cours, là où nous en étions restés la semaine dernière… »

            Harry ne prêta guère attention à la suite du cours, perdu dans ses réflexions. Encore trop de choses le préoccupaient ces derniers temps et, à cela s'ajoutait désormais le cas des Géléons qui n'était probablement pas anodins aux derniers évènements.

* * * * *

            Le lendemain après-midi, lorsque les garçons pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuner, au retour de leur convocation au bureau du professeur McGonagall, tous les cinq affichaient une mine sombre.

            «- Alors ? Quel est le verdict ? s'inquiéta Lily, alors qu'ils prenaient place à la table de Gryffondor.

             - Retenue et vingt points de moins pour chacun de nous, résuma James d'une voix morose.

             - Et encore, on peut s'estimer heureux, observa Remus. J'aurai crû qu'ils nous enlèveraient plus de cent points pour ce qui s'est passé.

             - Mais, McGonagall nous a fait savoir qu'ils pensaient qu'avoir la mort d'Elsa sur la conscience était déjà une bien assez grande punition en elle-même, de sorte que nous avons eu droit à un bon sermon, à une perte de points et à une retenue…, conclut Sirius.

             - La routine, quoi, se moqua Amy.

             - On peut dire ça… Et même Peter a été puni pour ne pas nous avoir empêché de sortir…, précisa Remus en jetant un regard à l'intéressé. 

             - Et c'est pour quand, votre retenue ?

             - Samedi soir, grommela James. Je suis chargé de nettoyer les serres de Chourave avec Remus, Sirius doit allez faire le ménage dans les cachots et, Harry et Peter sont de corvée "salle de trophées"… »

            Harry s'efforçait de ravaler sa mauvaise humeur. Dumbledore et les autres professeurs ne pouvaient pas lui faire un coup pire que ça… le mettre avec Peter qui, d'ailleurs, ne semblait pas particulièrement emballé par cette perspective non plus.

            Ce soir-là, Harry passa un long moment, les mains croisées derrière la tête et les yeux au plafond dans son lit, les sens aux aguets. Mais une fois assuré que les Maraudeurs dormaient, il sortit de ses affaires "_le plus grand secret de Poudlard_" et le parchemin qui en était tombé quelques jours plus tôt. A la lueur de sa baguette magique, il feuilleta, une fois de plus, le grimoire dont les pages restaient immuablement vierges puis déplia le parchemin qui, le découvrit-il alors, ne contenait que quelques mots, écrits par son père, et daté du 31 octobre 1981…, le jour même de l'attaque, cette constatation venant le conforter dans sa conviction que ses parents étaient parfaitement conscients de ce qu'il devait arriver ce jour-là.

                        "_Harry, _

_            J'aimerai que tu n'aies pas à lire ces mots mais, sache que j'aurai préféré t'éviter les soucis et les responsabilités qui doivent désormais peser sur tes épaules. Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant que tu es entré en possession du livre, je sais qu'il sera entre de bonnes mains et que tu sauras en faire ce qu'il faut pour, peut-être, arriver à percer enfin le Secret des Trois, ce qui t'offrirait, j'en suis certain, une aide des plus précieuses contre Voldemort._

_            Je suppose que tu as déjà eu l'occasion de feuilleter le grimoire et que les pages doivent être vierges. Et bien, il se trouve que Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle, aux vues de l'importance du secret qu'il contenait, ont préféré soumettre ce livre à divers sortilèges, pour le cas où il tomberait entre de mauvaises mains. Chaque page est ainsi, entre autre, soumis à un sort d'illusion qui ne peut être annulé, pour les héritiers, que de façon progressive. Mais seul l'un des héritiers de ces trois fondateurs peut accéder au contenu de ce livre, et le hasard a voulu que cette responsabilité te revienne aujourd'hui. _

_            Néanmoins, sache que, quoiqu'il advienne, tu pourras toujours compter sur nous et que je suis convaincu que, toi, tu arriveras là où les autres héritiers, à commencer par moi, ont échoués jusqu'à présent. Je sais que tu en as amplement le pouvoir et les moyens. Perce l'énigme du Secret des Trois et tu auras toutes les cartes en main pour affronter comme il se doit, Voldemort."_

            Harry fixa un long moment le mot et la signature qui achevait le message puis le plia soigneusement et le glissa dans le livre avant de le prendre à nouveau et l'observer attentivement. Un sort d'illusion ? Mais comment activer la révélation des pages ? Et quels autres sorts pouvaient bien être conservés dans ce livre pour assurer l'inviolabilité du livre. Au bout d'un instant, lassé, il rangea ses affaires, éteignit sa baguette et, après s'être tourné et retourné dans son lit, préoccupé, il finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * * * *

_Au bout d'un moment qui lui paru interminable, Harry atteignit finalement le bas de l'escalier…, pour se retrouver face à une haute et lourde porte de chêne, surmontée d'une arche massive sculptée et ornée d'étranges symboles et de pierres précieuses qui miroitaient à la lueur de sa baguette. Il tendit la main vers les imposants battants de bois._

_            Pose ta main sur le battant et présente-toi !_

_            Harry tressaillit à peine à cette soudaine intervention._

_            Il faut que tu énonces ton nom, complet, et ton ascendance… !_

_            Harry fronça les sourcils, interloqué. Il voulu dire quelque chose, se ravisa et soupira._

_            « De toute façon, maintenant que je suis là…, je n'ai plus rien à perdre à essayer ! murmura-t-il avant de se tourner vers la porte, appuyant sa main contre le battant de bois qui vibra imperceptiblement à ce contact. Je suis Harry James Potter, dernier héritier de Godric Gryffondor et fils de James Potter et Lily Potter née Evans… ! » lâcha-t-il aussi fermement que possible._

_            Presque aussitôt, un bruit sourd résonna dans le tunnel souterrain et la porte s'ouvrit lentement devant un Harry abasourdi._

* * * * *

            Harry se réveilla, d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts. Bien sûr… Son père lui avait clairement fait entendre que seul un héritier ou le directeur de l'école pouvait accéder à la crypte. Son père lui avait demandé de poser sa main sur le battant…, tout simplement parce que la porte qui en gardait l'accès devait être soumise à un sort qui lui permettait d'identifier ceux qui parvenaient jusque là…et qui ne devaient pas être nombreux, vu l'accueil réservé par les Acromantulas à quiconque osait s'approcher, ou même pénétrer, dans la fosse. Mû par une certitude subite, il s'empara du livre et de sa baguette et posa la main, à plat sur la couverture du livre et répéta, à voix basse, ce qu'il avait dû dire face à la porte de la crypte. Aussitôt, un frémissement parcouru le grimoire qui s'ouvrit brutalement, lui laissant juste le temps d'enlever sa main. A sa plus grande stupeur, des mots se formèrent sur la première page : "_A cœur vaillant, rien d'impossible. A toi qui découvre ces mots, je ne peux dire qu'une chose, au noms de mes consœurs et moi-même, bonne chance et que ta quête te soit favorable dans ta lutte contre les Forces du Mal. G.G._"

            Ces quelques phrases surmontaient à présent un dessin des armes de Poudlard accompagnées, une fois de plus, par la devise de l'école. Harry tourna la page…pour arriver sur un feuillet vierge… Evidemment, le livre était "soumis à un sort d'illusion qui ne peut être annulé, pour les héritiers, que de façon progressive" et les pages ne se révèleraient sûrement qu'en temps voulu… Harry soupira, referma le livre et le rangea précautionneusement avant de s'endormir à nouveau, tout en songeant que demain serait une longue journée… une journée qui se révéla lui donner raison…

            En effet, le lendemain matin, un autre conflit opposa les Maraudeurs (ou du moins Remus, Sirius et James, Peter étant à la Bibliothèque à ce moment-là) aux Langues de Vipères, valant ainsi un bref passage à l'infirmerie pour Rogue, Nott et Sirius, une heure de sermons pour chacun d'eux, un savon magistral d'Amy à Sirius, une gifle de Lily à James, une retenue pour les Serpentard, et dix points de plus enlevés pour chacun d'eux à leur maison respective. Cet incident motiva d'autant plus Sirius à faire une blague aux Serpentard et il passa le début de l'après-midi à essayer de convaincre ses amis. Puis, comme si cela n'était pas, suffisant, en fin d'après-midi, Sirius avait trouvé leur Carte du Maraudeur dans les affaires de James et avait fait un scandale dans un couloir à l'adresse de son ami, s'indignant du fait qu'il la leur cachait depuis déjà plusieurs mois et qu'ils avaient autant droit que lui de l'avoir. Mais ces cris ayant attiré Rusard, le concierge leur confisqua la Carte, par chance vierge à ce moment-là, et les renvoya, non sans un regard suspicieux aux deux garçons, à la Tour de Gryffondor. Ce qui provoqua une nouvelle altercation des deux Maraudeurs au beau milieu de leur dortoir, faisant battre en retraite Harry qui gagna la Salle Commune où se trouvait Remus qui le fixait d'une façon qui ne lui plaisait guère. Il préféra donc ne pas s'attarder et se réfugia finalement à la Bibliothèque, où se trouvaient Amy et Lily. 

            «- Je ne sais pas quelle mouche les a piqués aujourd'hui, mais y a de la tension chez les Maraudeurs, marmonna-t-il.

             - Laisse-les donc régler leurs affaires d'eux-mêmes, suggéra Amy. Ils vont se calmer tout seuls… C'est sûrement la perspective de ces retenues séparées… Je veux dire, ce n'est pas la première fois que James et Sirius sont séparés lors des nombreuses retenues qu'ils ont eu, mais c'est bien la première fois que les Maraudeurs sont dispersés lors de retenues, à travers tout le château, alors que les Serpentard peuvent rester ensemble durant les leurs. »

            Harry opina d'un distrait signe de tête et plongea dans la lecture d'un livre qu'il avait prit, par hasard, dans l'une des premières rangées de livres qui s'offraient à lui, appréhendant les quelques heures, qui allaient sûrement se révéler être les plus dures de sa vie, qu'il allait devoir passer seul avec le rat…

            Mais, finalement la retenue se passa relativement bien. Sous la surveillance de Rusard, les deux garçons se séparèrent dans la vaste pièce, gardant leurs distances, s'efforçant d'ignorer l'autre, du moins, jusqu'à ce que Rusard leur fasse savoir qu'il s'absentait un instant. Un long moment de silence ensuivit son départ, à peine troublé par le frottement des chiffons sur les trophées qu'ils devaient astiquer.

            « Euh…Harry ? »

            L'intéressé fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et se concentra d'autant plus sur le lustrage d'une coupe de Quidditch datant de 1774 qu'il nettoyait à cet instant. Un autre silence.

            « Harry ? » insista, d'une voix incertaine, Peter.

            Harry persista à faire la sourde oreille, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive, du coin de l'œil, que le Maraudeur, après un moment d'hésitation, venait dans sa direction.

            «- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna Harry, le faisant se figer aussitôt, sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

             - Euh…, je voulais m'excuser pour ma réaction de la dernière fois, dans la Salle Commune… J'étais…pas vraiment dans mon état normal et…enfin… j'ai peut-être dit ou fait des choses qui ont dépassées le fond de ma pensée. »

            Harry se mordit la langue à ces mots, réprimant l'envie soudaine de lui jeter ses quatre vérités à la figure. Ca aurait pu en rester là si Pettigrow n'avait pas insisté.

            « Harry…, je sais que… »

            Harry se retourna brutalement, les yeux brillants d'une colère froide.

            « Si tu espère m'avoir avec tes boniments, tu te trompes… Tu peux peut-être leurrer les autres Maraudeurs, Pettigrow, mais pas moi ! lâcha-t-il durement, s'efforçant de contenir la rage froide qui l'habitait et réprimant l'envie d'étrangler ce rat une bonne fois pour toute. Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur toi… »

            Peter recula.

            « Que…que veux-tu dire ? »

            Harry eut un reniflement dédaigneux et le fusilla du regard.

            « Tu es vraiment le roi des hypocrites… Arrêtes tes mensonges ! Et estime-toi heureux que je n'aie pas ma baguette sur moi ou tu le regretterais très cher. »

            Sur ce, il se détourna, reprit la coupe et son chiffon, déterminé à en rester là pour l'instant, s'efforçant à se calmer. Peter commença à dire quelque chose mais, au même instant, Rusard pénétra dans la pièce, l'obligeant à retourner au travail.

            De sorte que, un peu après une heure du matin, les deux garçons ayant terminé, de façon satisfaisante, leur corvée de nettoyage, furent autorisés à regagner la Tour de Gryffondor, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Peter regagna le dortoir alors que Harry restait dans la Salle Commune où il fini par s'endormir.

**_Auteur_** : Cécilia

**_Chapitre _**: 8 (_tout particulièrement dédiée à FLEUR… ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre parce que, franchement, il a pas été facile à faire…_)

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic... Et, avant de vous laisser lire, j'viens de découvrir que c'est un réalisateur dont j'ai jamais entendu parler qui fera HP 3 au cinéma (j'croyais que ça devait être Spielberg...!)...! Et puis, quelqu'un sais quand ce fichu tome 5 va sortir ?

         Bon, assez discuté, alors BONNE LECTURE

         Céc.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  * * * * 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini. Et oui, c'était bien James, l'adulte, la voix ^^ Mais je dois dire que, à l'origine, la rencontre de la crypte n'était pas du tout sensée se passer comme ça… c'est venu sur un coup de tête…

            Au fait, plusieurs d'entres vous attendant une confrontation Harry/Peter. Je vous promet qu'une vrai confrontation aura prochainement lieu entre eux…

Titre du prochain chapitre : Sursis pour Harry

A présent, les RAR :

**Cyngathi******: Et bien, quel enthousiasme ^^ Hum, oui, mais Blanche-Neige aussi…, quand elle est dans son cercueil en verre et que le prince charmant débarque de nulle part l'embrasse et l'embarque sur son cheval blanc après qu'elle se soit réveillée et qu'elle a recraché le morceau de pomme empoisonnée…

**Lunicorne** : Merci. Mais je crois que c le cas de tous ceux qui attendent la version française du tome 5.

**Patou :** Y a de l'idée mais c'est bien essayé… La boule noire et argent est un Omniscient et n'a rien à voir avec les Herméciates qui n'ont aucun rapport avec l'explosion (qui est tout simplement dû au même sort que Peter a lancé dans la rue de Londres le jour où il s'est retrouvé confronté à Sirius au lendemain de la chute de Voldemort) quant au Géléon…, faudra attendre…

**Kyzara** : Vraiment ? J'espère que, au moins, ce chapitre aura permis de lever ces doutes, alors ^^ Tu pensais à qui ? Pour les rushs, celles-là étaient pas fameuses, m'enfin…

**Naseis** : J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**Relena15 :** Merci pour ta review et tu as eu la suite ^^

**Tiffany** : Je t'ai déjà répondu par mail donc j'vais pas répéter ici tout ce que je t'ai dit… Pour la mort de Ginny, c'était, effectivement pas prévu et Umbre envisageait, paraît-il, de me défenestrer ^^ Ben, on va dire que "le Destin de Félicie la Maudite" est un conte sorcier adapter du conte moldu que nous connaissons tous "Blanche-Neige et les sept nains"… sauf que c des trolls ^^, vu qu'on voit bien que les nains que connaissent les sorciers sont des petits être ignobles qui peuples les jardins, j'ai opté pour des trolls, pour bien montrer que Félicie a la poisse ^^ Ouais, en effet, Dumby a une TRES mauvaise influence sur McGonagall ^^ Oui, pour une fois c pas Harry, ça change un peu ^^. En faites, tu verras dans le prochain chapitre que Ryry ne lui a pas refilé que ça ^^

**Yolei**** Potter** : Hum… juste comme ça, est-ce que tu as lu "_On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve_" de Crystal ? Et bien, j'aurai très bien pu faire que Lily ne s'en sorte pas (même si ça serait contraire à mes principes) et ainsi créer une rupture temporelle…^^ Pour la voix, comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre, c'est James adulte… Et, pour la taupe, tu penses à qui ? Quant au duel Harry/Peter à proprement parler, il est prévu pour le chapitre 37… 

**Jeanne d'Arc** : Tu pensais à qui pour la voix ? En tout cas, tu as eu la suite ^^

**Nymoue** : Merci pour ta review, mais reste calme, d'accord ? ^^ Sinon, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Au fait, comment ça avance ta fic ?

**Lily la Tigresse** : Non, je n'ai pas trouvé ^^ et merci ^^ Au fait, tu as continué ta fic ? Et désolée pour ce retard qui était totalement indépendant de ma volonté.

**Crystalia** : Merci.

**Cc Johnson** : J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances.

**Big app** : Merci et je m'accroche ^^

**Marion-moune** : Je t'ai déjà répondu par mail mais, au risque de me répéter, pour Ginny, c'est venu par un pur hasard ^^

**Kinou******: J'espère que tu as réussi à régler ton problème d'inspiration pour ta fic. Et tu as passé de bonne vacances ?

**Tangerinedream** : J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plû.

**Popov** : Merci et non, je n'ai pas eu la chance de partir en vacances (sauf si on considère qu'un week-end au volcan c'est des vacances)

**Fumsec******: Merci ^^. Flattée de savoir que ma fic fait partie de tes préférées =^__^= Whoa ben chapeau pour l'avoir lu d'un coup parce que moi j'ai du mal à la relire d'un bloc quand je le fais à l'occasion ^^ D'où je sors mon imagination ? Ben, ça dépend… au grès de lecture, de situation, de l'inspiration du moment, de film que j'ai vu… En fait, ça m'arrive de rien écrire pendant deux-trois jours et de sécher complètement sur le chapitre malgré mes idées de base et puis écrire tout d'un bloc le jour suivant… Ca dépend, mais j'admet que je dois beaucoup à _Umbre_, _Vi_ et _Tiffany___qui sont toujours prêtes à m'aider quand j'ai une panne d'inspiration. Quand Lily fait allusion à un gars qui plaît à Elsa c'est Remus… Pour ce passage où Harry se défoule sur les Serpentard, je me suis bien amusée avec cette réplique…^^ Pour la confrontation Harry/Peter… il y en aura d'autres dans les prochains chapitres, tu peux me croire… Que Harry trouve une copine dans les prochains chapitres ? Et bien, honnêtement, je trouve que ça serait un peu…disons, immoral, que Harry sorte avec une fille qui, à son époque pourrait être la mère d'un de ses camarades de classe… Pour moi, Harry est parfaitement conscient qu'il n'est pas de cette époque… et puis, il a bien assez de préoccupations pour le moment je pense…

**Oyne******: Merci. Sauf que je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ton annonce ^^

**Caroline Black** : Je t'ai déjà répondu par mail. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne l'ai pas mal pris et c'est toujours intéressant de recevoir des critiques et j'ai d'ailleurs essayé d'en tenir compte dans ce chapitres…

**Chen** : Et oui, tu es effectivement dans les revieweuses les plus assidues ^^ Pour la voix, ben c'est James…Hum…, moi ? Sadique ? Ca m'arrive…

**Minamino** : Merci beaucoup. En tout cas, j'espère que la suite de ma fic continuera à te plaire. Pour le nombre de chapitre, il en reste 5…. Ah ? Je connais pas cette fic de Nina5…, j'irai voir ça quand j'pourrai de nouveau accéder à internet… Comme d'autres, j'adore les voyages temporels ^^

**Luna** : Pour la suite, la voilà. Et quant à la voix, comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre, c'est James.

**Pug** : Et oui, c'était James. Ah, tu as lu le tome 5 ? Tu l'as trouvé comment ? Oh, c'est sûr que ma fic n'a rien à voir avec…

**Sckouatteuze** : Je t'ai déjà répondu par mail mais bravo pour tes déductions.

**Tillia**** KaWaii** : Oui, c'est sûr que c'est perturbant, pour Harry… Une réponse de "comment c'est possible"… ? Ben, c'est magique… ^^ Non, sérieusement…, bon, j'vais t'expliquer… En fait, il y a quelques mois, j'ai lu un livre sur les Anges qui recensait des témoignages de gens sur ce sujet… et c'est tellement troublant que, après avoir lu ce livre, tu ne peux qu'y croire… Du coup, je suis partie sur cette idée que si, dans la réalité, des gens comme toi et moi pouvait communiquer avec des personnes pourtant défuntes, je me suis dit "pourquoi pas ?" Après tout, c'est un monde magique… C'était l'origine de ma fic "Harry Potter et ses Anges Gardiens" d'ailleurs… En gros, James (et aussi, comme dans ce chapitre, Lily) joue, en quelque sorte l'ange gardien de Harry… C'est ainsi qu'il a interféré auprès de la panthère que Harry devait devenir, qu'il a aider Harry à prendre le contrôle de Phantôme, qu'il a montré à Harry que Peter pactisait avec l'ennemi, etc… James intervient sans vraiment intervenir…, du moins, jusqu'à ce chapitre… Et quant à savoir pourquoi Harry ne peut communiquer avec lui que maintenant, tout vous sera expliquer à la fin de la fic… Bon, je ne suis pas sûre de me comprendre parfaitement moi-même sur ce coup (jamais été très douée pour expliquer les choses ^^), mais, pour résumer, je pense que nous avons tous un, ou plusieurs, ange gardien qui ne se manifeste que lorsque c'est nécessaire, ou en fonction de la capacité des individus à percevoir ce genre de chose… Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis…

**Kaiera******: Avant tout, merci pour ta review et contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Et bien, j'espère que le travail n'a pas été trop dur, après ça… Ma fic, à la même place que celle d'Alo ? =^__^= Merci du compliment…

**Lisia** : la voilà, enfin ^^

**Chipui** : Désolée mais g eu un p'tit problème d'upload… ça m'a fait un truc bizarre 

**Fanny** : Avant tout, contente que ma fic te plaise à ce point et désolée pour ce retard totalement indépendant de ma volonté. J'ai fini le chapitre 35 le 20 août et je comptais l'envoyer ce jour-là à la correction, mais c'était sans compter sur des problèmes d'ordi…, de sorte que je n'ai plus eu d'internet jusqu'à récemment (le 9 septembre) d'où près de trois semaines de silence total… désolé. Ce n'était vraiment pas volontaire et j'en était la première contrariée. Effectivement, la Voix c'est bel et bien James Potter (l'adulte). Quant à ta question… et bien, je crois qu'on partage les mêmes intérêts dans les fanfics… j'adore aussi ces deux sujets (ça répond à ta question je suppose). Alors, une fois encore, désolée et j'espère que ta rentrée c bien passée…

**Ron Ravenclaw** : Plusieurs pensaient aussi à Dumbledore mais non ! ^^ Etant une inconditionnelle des Potter (ceux qui me connaissent un tant soit peu peuvent le confirmer), mon choix s'est automatiquement porté sur James, pour la voix, car, après tout, étant celui qui a débuté l'entraînement Animagus de Harry et étant le meilleur en Métamorphose, il était le plus à même d'aider Harry avec Phantôme. Quant au comment il fait pour discuter avec lui…, c'est en partit expliqué dans ce chapitre, mais ça sera vraiment précisé à la fin de la fic ^^

Et **Umbre77** : Ben quoi ? Après tout, la Salle Commune c le cœur de la Tour de Gryffondor et tu admettras que, à part pour faire les devoirs, discuter et jouer aux cartes ou autres, y a pas grand chose à faire (message à Dumbledore et McGonagall : Faudrait pensez à faire quelque chose pour mettre un peu plus de vie dans cette salle, quand même… Après tout, si Poudlard est vraiment une école privée, l'inscription des enfants doit coûter assez cher alors, à moins que Dumby ne fasse des détournements de fonds (tiens, ça expliquerai pourquoi il a toujours autant de friandises dans ses poches ^^), vous devriez bien trouver (vu que je suppose que, magiquement, l'entretien du château doit pas coûter trop cher), entre les salaires des profs, de quoi amménager Poudlard en conséquence des besoins des jeunes… Pourquoi pas une salle de jeux vidéos…

_Hermione (surgissant de nulle part, un bouquin sous le bras)_ : Hum, ceux qui lisent l'Histoire de Poudlard pourront vous dire que… 

_Cécilia _: JE SAIS ! Les trucs Moldus marchent pas à Poudlard… JE SAIS ! Mais faites la taire bon sang !

**_PAN_**. Hermione qui s'écroule raide morte…

_Cécilia_ : Qu'est-ce que… ?

_Une voix_ : Et voilà, on ne l'entendra plus de sitôt.

_Cécilia (se retourne, stupéfaite, pour voir une jeune fille blonde aux yeux gris vêtue d'un treillis militaire, qui se tient derrière elle, un sourire ravi aux lèvres, appuyée sur un fusil de chasse encore fumant.)_ : Mais… ? Mais… ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, la_psychopathe_de_première ?

_L_p_d_p_ : Tu demandais que quelqu'un la fasse taire… alors je n'ai fait que te rendre service.

_Cécilia _: (pâlissant soudain) Mais… ? Mais… ? Je demandais jusque que quelqu'un la bâillonne ou un truc comme ça pas ! (_se__ passe la main dans les cheveux_) Mais qu'est-ce que je vais dire à JKR moi ? Déjà que Umbre me les démolis à chaque review alors si tu t'y met, toi aussi…

_Un ronflement l'interromps._

_Cécilia_ : Qu'est-ce que… ? (_se__ retourne et découvre que Hermione ronfle_) Euh…vous avez déjà entendu un mort ronfler, vous ? (_prend__ les lecteurs à témoin, tous secouent négativement la tête._) Bon, j'me disais bien… ! Mais, alors… ? (_s'approche__ de Hermione pour prendre son pouls_)

_L_s_k__ (surgissant soudainement, deux seringues hypodermiques à la main)_ : AH TE VOILA, L_P_D_P ! Ca fait un quart d'heure que je te cherche partout… Tu vas rire mais figure-toi que c'était pas les bonnes seringues… (_se__ fige en constatant que je la regarde étrangement_)

_L_p_d_p_ : _(ironique)_ Ca, je l'avais pas remarqué…

_L_s_k__ (gênée)_ : Désolée, mais c'est pas de ma faute si la seringue de super-narcotique-super-puissant-qui-agit-dans-la-seconde (_mieux connu sous l'abréviation de SNSPQADLS_) "qui suffirait à endormir un éléphant en colère dans la seconde" ressemble à celle du Super Curare (_marque déposée_^^) qui tue n'importe qui en un quart de seconde…

_L_p_d_p__ (affligée)_ : Le bon côté de la chose c'est que ton amie va être contente… Hermione est encore vivante… Et puis, au moins, on sais que les vendeurs du SNSPQADLS ne font pas de publicité mensongère…

_L_s_k_ : Oui… (_se__ gratte la tête d'un air embêté après avoir donné la seringue de Super Curare à L_p_d_p qui l'introduit dans son fusil et l'arme_) Mais alors, les autres sur qui tu as tirés…

_Cécilia (alarmée, se levant d'un bond) _: Les autres ? Quels autres ? NON, je ne veux pas le savoir (_dit en interrompant l_s_k qui s'apprêtait à énumérer les différentes victimes de leurs exactions_). Disparaissez de ma vue toutes les deux et vite, s'il vous plaît, je commence à avoir mal à la tête et…, ah non, réflexion faites, l_s_k, viens par ici, j'ai à te parler (_l'entraîne à l'écart_) Dis, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas signalé que ta cousine était apparenté aux Malefoy ?

_L_s_k_ : Au troisième degré seulement. Et puis, si je te l'avais dis, tu aurais refusé qu'elle vienne pour les vacances.

_Cécilia (soupir)_ : Et ça aurait été la meilleure chose à faire… Tu te rends compte qu'elle n'est là que depuis moins de 24h et qu'elle a déjà anesthésié je ne sais combien de personnes ?

_L_s_k_ : 24 personnes tuées en 1h…

_Cécilia _: QUOI ?????????

_L_s_k_ : Ben oui, vu qu'on s'était plantée de boite… Elle a tiré sur 24 personnes en pensant les endormir mais…dans ce cas…

_Cécilia (blême)_ : Oh seigneur… Qui ?

_L_s_k_ : Euh, un huissier de justice, le laitier, le facteur, trois passants, deux fans qui me demandaient un autographe, Sévie77 qui voulait me demander des comptes pour lui avoir brûler les fesses au lance-flamme, le plombier,…

_Cécilia_ : CA VA, CA VA ! N'en dit pas plus… Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça ? L_s_k, tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas toucher aux persos de JKR, d'accord ?

_L_s_k_ : Même pas Pettigrow ?

_Cécilia (hésite une seconde, bien tentée de le faire.)_ : Non, même pas lui… Aucun perso qui ne m'appartient pas, d'accord ?

_L_s_k_ : D'accord. De toute façon, je ne touche pas aux persos…

_Cécilia _: Dis-le à L_p_d_p et ça sera parfait.

_L_s_k_ : J'essayerai mais je ne peux rien te promettre (_quitte la salle_)

Bon, sur cet intermède, reprenons…

Assiste au cours de conjugaison que Voldie offre à Umbre en lui déclinant "Avada kedavrer" à l'indicatif présent.  
_Cécilia (rattrapant Voldie après que Umbre l'ait menacé de Bisounours land) : _Hum… Voldie, c'est bien joli l'indicatif présent, mais comment tu le conjugue au conditionnel passé ?

Silence…

_Voldemort _: Euh…

_Cécilia (triomphante)_ : Si j'étais toi, je me dépêcherai de retourner à mes études… _(se tourne vers Umbre)_

_Umbre__ : (secoue la tête)_ Alors là, c'est vache. Y a rien de pire que le conditionnel passé.

OH, arrête de maltraiter les persos que JKR me prête. Ils me coûtent déjà bien assez chers comme ça et l'ADPMES me demandent des sommes exorbitantes pour soigner ces pauvres malheureux… En plus, ils menacent de faire grève… Eh, à ce sujet, je te facture les coûts pour "dommages et intérêts" sur James… Donc 20 000 Euros… et que ça saute.

_James _: QUOI ? Je vaut que 20 000 Euros ? (_air__ indigné et recouvert de bandage_) Et pourquoi je vaut moins cher que Voldemort ? Harry, passe encore, mais Voldie ? Je suis pas sûr de comprendre, là…

_Cécilia_ : Tu n'es pas assuré tout risque, James, tout simplement. Harry est assuré tout risque, plus la prime du héros, d'où le fait qu'il coûte 45 000 Euros, alors que Voldie lui est assuré tout risque sauf dans la clause "tué par le héros" et a la prime de méchant principal… Alors que toi, étant donné qu'on sait déjà comment tu es sensé finir, aucun assureur ne s'est risqué à te proposer une assurance tout risque…

_James (indigné)_ : Mais ? (_marmonne_) C'est pas juste. Même Sirius est plus cher que moi…

_Sirius_ : Eh, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? La classe on l'a ou on l'a pas… Surtout que c'est pas moi qui risque de me prendre une chaise car personne n'oserai s'en prendre à mon joli minois (_derrière lui, on voit Rogue retenu par d'autres personnes qui essayent de lui prendre la chaise qu'il veut balancer à la tête de Sirius_). Sauf que moi j'ai la prime de risque "_beau gosse et risque de mourir étouffé par une foule de fans en furie_".

_Cécilia (murmure)_ : "ou qui risque d'avoir les chevilles trop enflées"… (_se__ tourne vers Sirius_) Sirius, on t'a pas sonné. Et je crois que "ton joli minois" ne plaît pas à tout le monde (_désigne Rogue que des gars de l'asile le plus proche ont finalement réussi à maîtriser et à lui passer une camisole de force_). Tu n'es qu'à 20 500 Euros… (_Sirius s'en va, offensé_) et James, si ça peut te consoler, Peter est à 500 Euros, lui…

_James (boudeur)_ : Ca me rassure pas vraiment ! Eh, mais j'y pense… (_sors__ son script et le feuillette rapidement_). Tiens, là, d'après ce que je lis là (_me plante ladite feuille sous le nez_), ma condition devrait être revue à la hausse…

_Cécilia _: Alors là, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça mais à ton assureur. Mais, en effet, dans ce cas…(_James est déjà partit, tout sourire_). Bon, au moins, en voilà un de satisfait. Ah ces stars… (_soupir_)

Retour à la review. Ouais, j'suis bien d'accord avec toi… Blanche Neige était vraiment trop stupide… accepter une pomme offerte par une si vilaine sorcière… Et son prince charmant a dû se flinguer de retour chez lui…^^ D'ailleurs, je trouve carrément stupide le fait qu'il débarque comme ça de nulle part… Y a les nains qui pleurent autour du cercueil et hop, voilà qu'un prince, célibataire qui plus est, sort du néant, voit Blanche-Neige et, directement, embrasse cette inconnue qui, comme par miracle, se réveille, avant de l'embarquer sans aucune explication sur son cheval blanc ^^

            Les Backstreet Boys ? Tiens, ça me rappelle l'exposé que j'ai dû faire sur ce groupe en 3ème… On avait eu la meilleure note de la classe ce jour-là ^^ (on s'écarte pas un peu du sujet là ? Noooooooon, juste un peu !)

Ah bah, qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est ça le revers de la médaille du succès dans le show-biz…, la classe, tu l'as ou tu l'as pas, Peter…^^ Et la jalousie est un vilain défaut…

            _Paparazzi Mangemorien_ ? Je l'achète de ce pas (p'tite page de publicité : Offre de lancement. Retrouvez dans tous les kiosques, le n°1 de Paparazzi Mangemorien, le journal le plus sanglant du showbiz. 2 Mornilles seulement et… (_sort__ la calculatrice et essaye de convertir des Mornilles en euros_) euh… allez, un euro dans le monde moldu…)

            Ouais… "les Maraudeurs, le groupe pop phare des années 70 ! Leur unique album en vente chez tous les disquaires, pour la modique somme de 15 Euros. Edition limitée" (au journal de 20h : "Ras de marée de fan chez tous les disquaires du monde entier pour s'arracher l'album "_qui m'aime me suive_" des Maraudeurs…" "J'en veut un, j'en veut un !" (_la__ camérawoman lâche sa caméra et plante là le journaliste pour se jeter dans la cohue des fans en délire qui se massent derrière eux_))

Ca c'est sûr qu'elle va être ravie, la Pétunia. Il a tellement battu ses casseroles qu'elle a dû faire des frais dans les boules quiès, la pauvre. Du coup, elle n'entendait pas Dudley pleurer et ce crétin s'est noyé dans son lit à force de trop pleurer.

**_Morale de l'histoire_** : la carrière solo ne s'improvise pas… Alors laissez la place aux pros, les gars…

Oh, McGonagall télépathe ? Je le savais pas… Non seulement elle est Animagus mais en plus télépathe… Elle pourrait m'apprendre ? Comment ça 500 Gallions la séance ? Non mais ça va pas ? J'vais aller voir _chez Tonton Voldie_… les prix sont bien plus abordables et en plus, ils offrent un joli tatouage avec et un aller simple pour Azkaban.

            Eh qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sirius, c'est de famille… (pense à Nick et Aaron Carter par exemple, ou aux Jackson)

            Enfin, y a venin et venin… Si c du venin de basilic…, j'aimerai pas, si j'étais à la place de Voldie, me mordre la langue…

_Voldemort_ : Aïe, j'me suis mordu la… Arg… (_s'écroule__, raide mort_)

_Cécilia_ : Ah ben mince alors ! (_air__ sentencieux_) Et ainsi mourut Tom Elvis Jedusor, mettant ainsi fin au mythe de Lord Voldemort de la manière la plus grotesque qui soit, en ce mordant la langue. Quelle triste fin pour… (_écoute__ ce qu'on lui dit à l'oreillette_) Oh, flash de dernière minute : On m'apprend à l'instant que Harry, entendant la nouvelle, s'est jeté du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, désespéré de ne plus servir à rien…

Comment ça Lucius a volé une vache ? C dans quelle fic ? ^^ Tu confond pas avec Cléopâtre qui prenait des bains de lait d'ânesse pour préserver son teint pâle ?

Sursauteur ? Cherche dans son dico des métiers… hum… 10 Gallions de l'heure… Ouais, Ryry, à la limite, tu aurais pû te recycler la-dedans, au lieu de te suicider…

_Voldie: Bonjour M.Potter! Lord Voldemort, dit Tonton Voldie, grand Reporter au Magazine T-T OJTE!   
Harry: T-T OJTE??   
Voldie: Ben oui, quoi! le magazine le plus branché des enfers! Tais-Toi Ou Je T'étripe! _ (nouvelle page de pub : Offre de lancement de _T-T OJTE : le magazine le plus branché des Enfers_. Le numéro 1 est en vente dès aujourd'hui, dans tous les kiosques, avec, en exclusivité l'interview de Harry, le regretté chanteur de "J'ai mal à ma cicatrice" et un poster central qui ravira toutes les fans : Sirius Black dans le plus simple appareil… Pour 1 Gallion seulement. Et offert le single du nouveau titre de Lucius Malefoy "A mort les Sang-de-Bourbe", en édition limité)_  
_Whoa, Remus, quel sens de l'observation… ^^ (_note perso : l'envoyer chez l'Ophtalmo_)

_L_s_k_ : Eh, c'est pas juste ! Moi j'ai pas le droit de casser du rat et elle (_dit en pointant Umbre_) elle a le droit ?

_Cécilia_ : Toi tu appartiens à mon staff (_eh, ça fait style_ ^^), tu ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi dans ma salle de review… Umbre, elle fait ce qu'elle veut vu qu'elle me rembourse les dégâts. Et dis-toi que plus elle fait de dégâts plus ton salaire sera élevé.

_L_s_k_ : C'est vrai ? ALLEZ UMBRE ! CASSE TOUT !!!

_Cécilia (utilise une seringue de SNSPQADLS puis enferme l_s_k dans sa boite_) : la ferme !

Hum, y avait une chanson plus appropriée : "Souvenirs, souvenirs, il y a de quoi être marteau…, Souvenirs, souvenirs…" 'et après j'connais plus la suite… =^__^=

**_Montant de la facture du jour_** : 20500 euros !!! Dommage ^^ 

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne ^^ Si c le cas, prévenez-moi et je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre qui, à ce sujet, est presque terminé ^^


	37. Un sursis pour Harry

            Salut tout le monde. Bon, alors voilà le chapitre 36 qui fait, finalement 38 pages ^^ (moi qui pensait avoir du mal à en faire 30 sur ce chapitre ^^). Désolée si j'ai mis un peu de temps à le finir mais j'ai, désormais, un programme d'enfer (entre les cours et les TD à la fac et tout ce qui va avec, l'équitation, le code et "_Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe_", s'ajoutent désormais, une co-traduction, avec **Leena**, "_L'amulette du temps"-tome 1_ (je met le lien dans ma bio si ça vous intéresse), et j'entame une co-écriture de fic, avec **Umbre77**, "_Enfance_" (là aussi je mettrait le lien quand on l'aura mise, si ça vous intéresse également), donc, faudra faire avec ^^

Ensuite, un **_GROS _merci, pour leur review, à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer le chapitre précédent, mais merci aussi aux lecteurs "silencieux" ^^, mais aussi à ceux qui prennent le temps de me faire remarquer mes incohérences (je ferai bientôt des MAJ de rectifications ^^, promis), mais les réponses aux reviews seront, toutes à la fin du chapitre. Sinon, mille fois merci encore à ****Tiffany pour son aide, mais aussi à **Umbre77** sans qui je me demande bien ce que je deviendrais. **

Ah oui, cette fois, je dédie ce chapitre à **Lunenoire**, qui m'a submergée de reviews pendant deux jours, en prenant le temps de reviewer chaque chapitre… Merci ^^ Et j'espère que la suite de ma fic te plaira.

            Sinon, comme toujours :

**_Le Disclaimer _**: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR…, le reste est à moi...! 

**_Titre_** : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe

**_Auteur_** : Cécilia

**_Chapitre _**: 36- Un sursis pour Harry : Harry va finalement pouvoir prolonger son séjour à l'époque des Maraudeurs…mais non sans raison… Et heureusement pour James car il va encore avoir besoin de l'aide de Harry. Les Maraudeurs recommencent les blagues. Krayak puni les élèves…, Lily découvre certaines choses sur Harry…, Remus qui commence à douter de Harry, etc… La routine me direz-vous ? Pas vraiment…

**_Résumé de l'histoire_**: A la suite d'un petit incident lors d'une retenue de Potions, Harry, alors en sixième année, revient à lui à Poudlard, mais près de vingt ans plus tôt… à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Sous l'identité de Harry Calaway, le voyageur temporel, coincer à cet époque jusqu'à la réalisation de la potion qui le ramènera chez lui, va vite entrer dans les bonnes grâces des Maraudeurs et des autres élèves de Gryffondor et entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Passant ses vacances, en compagnie de Remus, Sirius et James, Harry va finir par favoriser la formation du couple qui est sensé devenir ses parents, malgré la mort des parents de Lily et de l'opposition offerte par le père de James. Le couple ne va cesser de devenir plus "soudé" par la suite, notamment grâce à une sortie assez mouvementée dans la forêt interdite, le bal d'Halloween et la fête organisée durant les vacances de Noël chez les Potter. Le Maraudeur finit par découvrir la véritable identité de Harry lorsque tous deux se font enlever par Voldemort lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et après être revenu, sains et sauf à l'école. Par la suite, Lily découvre, grâce aux médailles que portent James et Harry, à son tour le lien entre les deux garçons. James, quand à lui, semble être la cible première de Voldemort, alors que Peter passe définitivement, dans le camp de Voldemort. Peu après, James, Sirius et Peter partent pour les funérailles des victimes de l'attaque menée précédemment par les partisans de Voldemort contre une annexe du Ministère de la Magie. Durant leur absence, Lily fait part de ses inquiétudes, à Harry, concernant James. Lorsque les trois Maraudeurs reviennent, James s'excuse auprès de Harry pour son comportement. Par la suite, grâce à une potion de Lire-Mémoire, James découvre les évènements du 31 octobre 1981… Plus tard, Harry reçoit une nouvelle lettre de son époque que lit, malencontreusement James qui commence alors à taquiner Harry sur ses sentiments pour Ginny et Cho. Agacé, Harry finit par s'énerver mais tous deux se "réconcilient" rapidement. Harry, ayant surpris une conversation entre Peter et la Taupe, suit le Maraudeur, en douce, et assiste à une réunion de "l'arrière-garde" qui prépare un nouveau mauvais coup contre James. Peu après, Harry, Remus, Sirius et James partent dans la forêt, pour éclaircir le mystère de la taupe mais se retrouvent bien vite dans une situation peu enviable et découvre que les filles sont en dangers. James et Harry les retrouve, avant qu'une violente explosion ne survienne. Par la suite, on découvre l'attaque sous divers points de vue, à commencer par ce qui a mené les filles dehors puis les interventions de James et Harry qui se chargent de secourir les filles mais aussi de Remus et Sirius qui eux ont une petite prise de bec avec des Mangemorts. Voldemort est présent sur les lieux mais bat vite en retraite alors qu'il fait face à Harry, avec l'arrivée inopinée de Dumbledore. Mais si Amy s'en tire sans trop d'encombre de l'attaque, Elsa y laisse la vie et Lily est dans un état plus qu'incertain. Harry lorsqu'il est autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie, ne tarde pas à intercepter une conversation entre Peter et la Taupe mais qui est interrompue par l'arrivée inopiné de Sirius. Après une nouvelle intervention de la Voix, Harry se remet en question et tente le tout pour le tout pour aider Lily à se rétablir. Puis, au chapitre 35, Lily se réveille enfin et on assiste à un nouveau cauchemar de Harry, on découvre de nouveaux gadgets magiques et créatures, on apprend des nouvelles (pas franchement bonnes) de l'époque de Harry et… la voix lève le mystère, en partie, concernant son identité.

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic… alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

            Céc.

PS : Ah oui…pour le passage durant le cours de Potions, la disposition des tables ayant été revue et étant donné ce qui va se passer, je vous fait une petite description de la répartition des élèves dans la salle…(en supposant qu'on se tient à la place du professeur, à son bureau, quand il fait face aux élèves) Déjà, Gryffondor d'un côté et Serpentard de l'autre (donc, deux rangées, de 4 tables) : 

Premier rang (de gauche à droite) : Aline Cooper et Rogue Lily Evans et Peter Pettigrow

Deuxième rang : Evan Rosier et Albert Lestrange Sirius Black et Amy O'Connor

Troisième rang : Augustus Rookwood et Thomas Avery Harry Calaway et James Potter

Quatrième rang : Adrian Nott et…personne Remus Lupin et…personne (ancienne place d'Elsa)

Voilà, je ne sais pas si c'est très clair mais c'était indispensable pour que vous compreniez bien ce qui s'est passé pendant le cours dans ce chapitre.

PS2 : Ah oui, au fait…vous vouliez des rushs… et bien vous en aurez après les RAR… au programme, quelques rushs de divers moments de ma fic et quelques dialogues comme je le ferai dans une review à Umbre et quelques explications sur mes "persos" qui apparaissent dans ces dialogues…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapitre 36 : Sursis pour Harry******

            Les appartements de Godric Gryffondor étaient on ne peut plus silencieux. Lily, blottie, sous la couverture, dans les bras de son petit-ami, l'observait discrètement, notant son air absent alors qu'il passait machinalement la main dans ses cheveux. Depuis qu'il avait fini sa retenue, une heure auparavant et qu'il l'avait rejoint ici comme ils en avaient convenu dans la journée, il ne s'était que brièvement départit de son air préoccupé. Elle enfouie brièvement son visage dans le tissu du T-shirt qu'il portait, au creux de son épaule et soupira. Elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, surtout pas alors qu'elle n'était revenue qu'une semaine plus tôt. A regret, elle s'écarta légèrement et leva les yeux vers lui.

            « James ? »

            Il revint à la réalité et son expression se détendit légèrement, alors qu'il rencontrait son regard.

            «- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lily jolie ? demanda-t-il

             - Ca serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. » répliqua-t-elle doucement.

            Il se rembrunit aussitôt et resta silencieux, tout en détournant les yeux.

            « James ! » insista-t-elle, l'inquiétude apparaissant nettement, à présent, dans sa voix.

            Il soupira, relâcha son étreinte et se mit sur le dos, l'air soucieux. Lily le fixa un instant, puis, bien décidée à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, posant la main sur son bras.

            « James, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

            Il garda le silence mais elle ne tarda pas à noter que les yeux sombres, dépourvus de lunettes, du jeune homme étaient bien plus brillants que de coutume.

            « James, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit-elle, interloquée.

            Il persista un instant dans son mutisme puis lui jeta un bref regard en coin. Son expression avait quelque chose de bouleversant. Ca lui faisait mal au cœur de le voir ainsi, visiblement torturé par quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas en parler…

            « James… » souffla-t-elle, presque implorante en tendant la main.

            Mais il se déroba, fuyant à nouveau son regard, reportant son attention sur le plafond dans un silence pesant.

            « Ils s'en sont pris à toi à cause de moi… Le soir de l'attaque, c'était après toi qu'ils en avaient… tout simplement pour mieux m'atteindre… » lâcha-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

            Ce fut au tour de Lily de garder le silence à cette remarque, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. C'était ça qui le tracassait à ce point ?

            « Tu aurais pu mourir à cause de moi…, poursuivit-il d'une voix incertaine. Tu risques ta vie par ma faute. »

            Lily ne dit rien, l'observant avec attention.

            « Et je ne veux pas te perdre ! »continua-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

            Elle esquissa un pâle sourire, troublée, et lui prit les mains. Il se tourna vers elle, la fixant d'un air incertain.

            «- James, tu n'as pas à te reprocher ce qui c'est passé, souffla-t-elle.

             - Mais… »

            Elle posa les mains de l'adolescent sur sa poitrine, contre le léger tissu de sa chemise de nuit, le coupant net dans ses propos.

            « Tu sens mon cœur ? Et bien, c'est la preuve que tu ne me perdras pas. Je serai toujours là, avec toi. Quoi qu'il advienne. »

            L'adolescent resta silencieux, mais ne se détourna pas cette fois.

            «- Peu importe les risques…, peu importe ce qui nous attend…, je resterai avec toi…, je serais toujours là pour toi, d'accord ? demanda-t-elle, reprenant ses mains dans les siennes, et en plongeant son regard dans celui du Maraudeur.

             - Mais, Lily… Tu… Ca t'expose à la menace de Voldemort ! Je ne veux pas…

             - James, soupira-t-elle. Tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor…, et alors ? Tu es tout particulièrement exposé à la menace de Voldemort.., et après ? Moi tout ce que je vois, c'est toi, celui que j'aime plus que tout. Et c'est tout ce qui compte… Je t'aime, et, pour cela, je préfèrerai faire ma vie avec toi…, malgré le danger que ça représente…, que sans toi…et pas épargnée pour autant. Personne n'est à l'abri, James…, personne ! Si on se séparait…on ne ferai qu'en souffrir d'avantage et… ça n'empêcherai pas Voldemort de s'en prendre à moi pour te faire du mal…, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

             - Mais il s'en prend à tous ceux qui comptent pour moi… D'abord ma mère, puis toi…

             - James, je suis sûre que ta mère était parfaitement consciente des risques encourus en épousant ton père… En ce qui me concerne, je sais que, quelque soit l'ampleur de cette menace qui pèse sur ta famille, je veux rester avec toi… Je veux tenter le coup…je veux prendre ce risque ! »

            Elle passa la main dans les cheveux en bataille de son compagnon.

            « Laisse-nous une chance, d'accord ? Je suis certaine, et Harry en est la preuve vivante, que, ensemble, nous pouvons, toi et moi, créer quelque chose de fort. Mais je ne veux pas être séparée de toi à cause de Voldemort. »

            James resta silencieux un moment, soutenant le regard vert émeraude de la jeune fille. Finalement, il acquiesça légèrement.

            «- Je ne tiens pas à être séparé de toi non plus, Lily, mais…, je ne veux pas non plus te perdre à cause de mon égoïsme…

             - Tu n'es pas égoïste, James. Au contraire… » assura Lily en souriant.

            Sur ce, elle l'attira vers elle. Après un moment d'hésitation, il enfouit son visage au creux du cou de la jeune fille qui l'enlaça étroitement.

            « Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, James, n'oublie jamais ça…, chuchota-t-elle, tout en songeant que quelque chose de plus profond semblait lui peser sur la conscience. Et puis, comme le répète souvent Dumbledore, l'union fait notre force et la division notre faiblesse… »

            James ne répondit pas.

            « En plus, James, la présence de Harry confirme bien mon intention de rester avec toi, coûte que coûte, non ? »

            A ces mots, il s'écarta d'elle et la fixa avec une gravité inhabituelle. Sans un mot, il lui caressa la joue du dos de la main, soutenant toujours son regard.

            « Oui…, et même plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer… » souffla-t-il avec une amertume évidente.

            Sur ce, il s'écarta et sortant de sous la couverture, s'assis sur le bord du lit et se prit la tête entre les mains, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos. Lily l'observa, bouche-bée, ces derniers moments résonnant dans son esprit. Pourquoi disait-il ça… ? Pourquoi ce ton aussi amer ? Savait-il quelque chose qu'elle ignorait ? Une idée désagréable lui vint alors en tête, alors qu'elle repensait à quelque chose.

            « Le Survivant… » murmura-t-elle.

            Depuis qu'elle avait entendue, dans l'article que James avait lu dans l'infirmerie, ce mot associé, à priori, à Harry, ça l'avait, sur le coup, préoccupé, bien qu'elle aie choisi de ne pas s'attarder plus sur ce point. Mais, à présent… Quelles circonstances avaient pu valoir un tel surnom à Harry… ? 

            « Oh mon Dieu ! » souffla-t-elle, alors que les dernières pièce du puzzle prenaient place dans ses réflexions et que la vérité s'imposait à elle.

            Dans d'autres circonstances, elle se serait probablement giflée, ou au moins traitée d'idiote. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte… ? Elle avait toujours été surprise par le fait que Harry parlait si peu de chez lui, de sa famille… mais il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée que c'était peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire dessus… ? Peut-être même que cette cicatrice qu'il s'efforçait toujours de cacher et à laquelle la moindre allusion le mettait mal à l'aise était liée à ce lourd secret que Harry gardait en lui ? Peut-être que c'était pour cette raison que Harry était toujours si réservé sur tout ce qui le concernait ?

            Face à cette triste constatation, Lily ne remarqua pas qu'elle pleurait, jusqu'à ce qu'une main chaude se pose sur sa joue. Levant des yeux embués par les larmes, elle rencontra le regard grave de James qui lui faisait à présent face. Sans un mot, il la serra contre lui. Ce ne fut qu'une fois nichée dans son étreinte protectrice qu'elle laissa libre cours à ses pleurs, mouillant de ses larmes le T-shirt, auquel elle s'agrippait instinctivement, du jeune homme. 

            Voldemort les avait tués, James et elle, dans des circonstances qu'elle ignorait encore alors que, Harry, devenu du même coup orphelin, avait survécu à cette attaque, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Etrangement, ce n'était pas la perspective de mourir d'ici quelques années qui l'effrayait à ce point. Après tout, tout le monde devait mourir un jour ou l'autre, non ? Bon, évidemment, elle n'aurait pas refusé de pouvoir profiter de la vie plus longtemps. Mais, depuis qu'elle connaissait l'identité de Harry, elle avait accepté l'état de fait que faire sa vie avec James, un Potter et qui plus est un héritier de Gryffondor, réduisait considérablement les chances d'une longue vie. Non, ce qui l'attristait le plus, c'était qu'elle comprenait, à présent, cette ombre infime qu'elle avait souvent notée dans l'expression de Harry… Même lorsqu'il s'amusait, même lorsqu'il riait ou qu'il se comportait comme n'importe quel adolescent, elle avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il gardait une certaine retenue, en toute circonstance. 

* * * * *

_            Une pièce obscure et exiguë. Un bruit de sanglot étouffé. Une petite forme sombre, prostrée dans un coin, secouée de tremblements convulsifs. En y regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait d'un petit garçon, maigre et chétif qui paraissait tout juste avoir quatre-cinq ans, aux cheveux noirs en bataille qui, recroquevillé dans un coin, pleurait, le visage enfouit dans une petite couverture rouge brodée d'or qu'il serrait contre lui._

_            Des coups frappés durement contre la porte de la petite pièce, le petit garçon qui sursaute et essuie vivement, d'un revers de manche d'un vieux T-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour lui, ses yeux vert émeraude qui brillent dans la pénombre. Il ne fallait pas que son oncle le surprenne à pleurer._

_            «- Assez paressé, mon garçon, l'interpella une voix sèche et rude à travers la porte. La punition est levée mais j'espère que ça t'aura servi de leçon…_

_             - Oui, oncle Vernon. » répondit l'enfant d'une voix monocorde._

_            La porte s'ouvre soudain et la lumière soudaine qui pénètre dans la petite pièce fait cligner le petit garçon des yeux._

_            «- Allez, sors de là, et plus vite que ça, intima l'homme qui se tenait là. Et que je ne t'y reprenne plus à proférer de tels mensonges sur Dudley, ou tu auras affaire à moi._

_             - Oui, oncle Vernon, répondit docilement, l'enfant en se glissant aussitôt dans la pièce qui n'était autre qu'un placard sous l'escalier de la petite maison._

_             - Dans ce cas, dépêche-toi d'aller préparer le déjeuner, avant que ta tante et ton cousin ne rentrent. Et plus vite que ça… » ajouta sèchement l'homme blond au visage violacé, à la carrure impressionnante et à la moustache épaisse en poussant sans ménagement l'enfant, qui trébucha, vers une des pièces environnantes._

_            Reprenant son équilibre, le petit garçon rejeta en arrière, dans un geste machinal, les mèches rebelles qui lui étaient tombées devant les yeux, révélant ainsi, l'espace d'un instant, la mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui lui barrait le front, avant que des cheveux ne la masquent à nouveau._

* * * * *

            Lily réprima un cri horrifié, se réveillant brutalement, les yeux écarquillés, sous le choc de ce cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire. Un mouvement à ses côtés la ramena à la réalité alors qu'un bras passait autour de ses épaules.

            « Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta James.

            Pour toute réponse, elle éclata en sanglot, la gorge trop nouée pour parler, elle se serra contre lui, se réfugiant dans ses bras, les images de ce rêve qui n'en était pas vraiment un revenant avec une netteté effrayante à son esprit. Elle avait dû finir par s'endormir, un peu plus tôt, et avait ainsi assisté, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, à ce qui devait être un souvenir…, mais pas d'elle…, de Harry. Ce petit garçon qui pleurait dans son coin, dans ce sombre placard, c'était Harry, son propre fils, malmené par un homme qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose… Vernon… Vernon Dursley, le fiancé de sa sœur… Bien sûr, elle ne l'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois, lors de la réception que ses parents avaient organisés, peu avant leur mort, en l'honneur des fiançailles de leur fille aînée. Lily frissonna inconsciemment au souvenir de l'antipathie immédiate, et réciproque, qu'elle avait éprouvé pour ce Moldus aussi opposé à la magie que Pétunia, et cela dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu…

            «- C'est injuste ! s'écria-t-elle entre deux sanglots, blottie contre son petit-ami.

             - Quoi ? s'étonna ce dernier.

             - Pourquoi Harry doit-il connaître un sort aussi injuste ? sanglota-t-elle. Il n'a jamais rien demandé à personne, jamais, et tous les problèmes semblent pourtant lui tomber dessus… »

            James ne répondit pas tout de suite, le menton appuyé contre ses cheveux, lui passant la main dans le dos dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

            «- Je ne sais pas… Mais, je dirai que c'est l'un des inconvénients d'être un Potter…, tous les problèmes nous tombent dessus sans qu'on le demande… Il semblerait bien que les Potter soient des aimants à problèmes, ajouta-t-il après quelques minutes de réflexion sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

             - Ce n'est pas drôle, James, grogna Lily. Vraiment pas drôle.

             - Je le sais bien, mais, je crois que, même dans les pires situations, il faut savoir prendre les choses avec humour… Et cela, je pense que Harry l'a aussi très bien compris…, même si j'admet que, la plupart du temps, il est bien trop sérieux. Et même McGonagall elle-même m'a laissée entendre que, tant que les blagues resteront dans la limite du correct, elles seraient tolérées par les professeurs…

             - La situation doit vraiment être désespéré, dans ce cas, commenta Lily en esquissant un maigre sourire à travers ses larmes à la remarque du Maraudeur. Surtout si on considère que vous semblez avoir, Sirius et toi, des problèmes pour établir des limites précises entre ce qui est correct ou pas…

             - Tu me blesses, là, riposta James en faisant mine d'être vexé tout en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche et en le lui tendant. Mais comme je suis bon prince, je te pardonne cette offense…

             - C'est trop d'honneur, ironisa Lily en prenant le mouchoir avec reconnaissance.

             - …moyennant, tout de même, quelques compensations…, ajouta-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire.

             - Quel genre de compensation ? » s'enquit Lily, en s'essuyant les yeux avec le drap avant de jeter un regard suspicieux à James.

            Celui-ci fit mine de réfléchir, bien que Lily se doutait qu'il savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait.

            «- Hum… un baiser… ? suggéra-t-il, finalement.

             - Un seulement ? se moqua la jeune fille quelque peu surprise. Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois plus exigeant en la matière.

             - Oh, si tu veux en rajouter, je ne suis pas contre. » répliqua James en souriant d'un air innocent.

            Lily sourit et secoua la tête d'un air faussement exaspéré mais concéda à se plier à ses "exigences" et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami.

            «- C'est ça que t'appelle un baiser ? la taquina-t-il.

             - Et monsieur est exigeant en plus de ça, rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

             - C'est déjà mieux, plaisanta-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Mais j'ai bien le droit de l'être, tu m'as quand même réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit, je te signale… Au fait, pourrai-je savoir quel genre de cauchemar est venu hanter tes nuits ? »

            Lily hésita, lui jetant un regard scrutateur.

            «- Ce n'était pas vraiment un cauchemar…, murmura-t-elle, semblant trouver un intérêt soudain pour ses mains qu'elle tordait nerveusement. C'était plutôt…un souvenir…

             - Du soir de l'attaque ?

             - Oh non, non ! assura-t-elle aussitôt. C'était… c'est étrange…, c'était un souvenir de Harry…

             - Attends, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, là. Tu veux dire que tu rêves de choses qui sont arrivées à Harry à son époque ?

             - C'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence, mais oui… » concéda-t-elle, fixant ses mains.

            Elle ne se risqua à lever les yeux vers lui que lorsqu'elle eut fini de lui raconter la vision qu'elle avait eu, surprise par son silence. En fait, il semblait plongé dans de profondes réflexions, les sourcils froncés.

            « James ? »

            Le concerné se rappela de sa présence et secoua la tête, comme s'il voulait chasser des réflexions de son esprit.

            «- C'est étrange, commenta-t-il simplement.

             - James, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » insista Lily, interloqué.

            James lui jeta un regard incertain, réfléchissant visiblement à ce qu'il devait, ou ne devait pas, dire.

            «- Il faudrait que j'en parle à Harry mais…, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Mais, Lily, tu ne trouves pas ça curieux que, depuis l'attaque, tu commences à avoir des rêves de ce genre ?

             - Ce n'était peut-être qu'un hasard, suggéra-t-elle. Peut-être que ce que j'ai vu n'est jamais arrivé à Harry, j'ai peut-être imaginé ça…

             - Peut-être… mais je ne pense pas, rétorqua James en paraissant de nouveau pensif. Harry est, d'après ce que j'en sais, capable de savoir, dans certaines conditions, ce que fait Voldemort au même instant… Tu te souviens, quand tu m'as dit avoir rêvé de Voldemort, à l'infirmerie ? Et bien, j'en ai parlé, par la suite, à Harry, et il m'a avoué qu'il avait fait exactement le même rêve… Mais de là à savoir pourquoi ça ne se déclenche que maintenant, c'est une autre affaire… Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense que ce que tu viens de voir était réel, que c'est vraiment arrivé à Harry, à son époque. »

            Un moment de silence suivit ce commentaire.

            «- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Tu crois que c'est grave ?

             - Non, je ne pense pas…mais on ne peut rien faire d'autre pour l'instant que d'attendre… On pourrait éventuellement en parler à Dumbledore et Harry mais, à part ça… Et puis, peut-être, comme tu le disais, ce n'est qu'un cas isolé. Mais, Lily, si ça venait à se répéter, je veux que tu m'en parles, d'accord ? »

            Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sourit à son petit-ami qui lui rendit la pareille.

            « Ne te tracasse pas pour ça, Lily jolie, je ne pense pas que ça vaux la peine de se prendre martel en tête, poursuivit James. Allez, viens-là, rêveuse de mon cœur. » ajouta-t-il en lui tendant les bras.

            La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et vint se réfugier dans l'étreinte du jeune homme avec reconnaissance.

            «- Après tout, il faut que tu te repose, ma puce, commenta-t-il en éteignant la lumière qu'il avait allumée au réveil soudain de Lily, les plongeant ainsi dans l'obscurité.

             - Bonne nuit…, Jimmy, murmura-t-elle

             - Bonne nuit, petite fleur de lys, et fait de beaux rêves. » répliqua-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

* * * * *

            «- Amy, je te jure que c'est pas ce que tu crois, j'y suis pour rien…, c'est pas ma faute si elle…

             - Ben, cette pimbêche n'avait pas l'air de te laisser très indifférent, cingla cette dernière, lui tournant le dos. Et lâche-moi !

             - Mais je t'assure que non ! Je m'en fiche de cette Serdaigle…, et puis, tu sais très bien que je te serais éternellement dévoué… ! Allez, s'il te plaît, arrête de me faire la tête… »

            Amy ne répondit pas, les bras croisés, persistant à tourner le dos à Sirius.

            « S'il te plait… » supplia Sirius, en la prenant par le bras pour la forcer à lui faire face et en se mettant à genoux devant elle, tout en prenant son air de chien battu.

            Les autres éclatèrent de rire face au cinéma de Sirius. Les élèves de septième année de Gryffondor avaient fuis la Salle Commune surpeuplée de Gryffondor et avait gagné le parc, profitant du soleil printanier. Ayant soigneusement évité les abords de la forêt, James, Lily, Remus, Harry et Peter avaient préférés rester à proximité du château et s'étaient ainsi installé sur les quelques marches menant au hall, peu de temps avant d'en voir surgir une Amy folle de rage suivie par un Sirius des plus désappointés. A priori, la jeune fille avait surpris le Maraudeur alors qu'il flirtait avec une autre élève… 

            Assis sur les marches, un bras passé autour de la taille de Lily, James se doutait qu'il devait en coûter à son ami d'agir de la sorte, même s'il savait que cette mimique à la Patmol marchait à tous les coups… Après tout, Sirius ayant toujours été du genre charmeur, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jouer les séducteurs auprès des représentantes du sexe opposé. Mais personne ne pouvait résister à l'expression qu'il avait en cet instant, pas même une Amy en colère. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête d'un air faussement agacé, sans pour autant parvenir à réprimer un léger sourire.

            « Bon, ça va, je te pardonne…pour cette fois. » céda-t-elle, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, en adoptant un air sévère.

            Sirius esquissa aussitôt un sourire triomphant et se releva d'un bond.

            «- Merci, merci, merci ! C'est trop d'honneur que tu me fais de m'accorder une autre chance ! s'exclama-t-il en lui prenant les mains, provoquant l'hilarité des cinq autres.

             - Bon, ça va, mais n'en fait pas trop, grommela Amy en enlevant ses mains. Et que je ne t'y reprenne plus…

             - Promis ! rétorqua aussitôt Sirius. Tu ne m'y reprendras plus ou je ne m'appelle plus Sirius Black…

             - Le _grand_ Sirius Black faire une telle promesse, dur à croire, se moqua James exprimant ainsi l'opinion de ses camarades qui sourirent alors que Sirius prenait un air boudeur. Eh, mon vieux, faut admettre que c'est plus fort que toi, de jouer les charmeurs… Ca fait partie intégrante de ta personnalité…

             - Ah, enfin ! Vous voilà… »

            Les jeunes gens sursautèrent, et se tournèrent vers le professeur McGonagall qui se tenait sur le seuil du hall.

            « Mr Calaway, le directeur voudrait vous voir à son bureau, au plus vite… » annonça la directrice-adjointe, sans prêter la moindre attention aux six autres, en se tournant vers Harry.

            Celui-ci, alors que ses camarades lui jetaient un regard surpris, s'écarta du mur contre lequel il était jusque là adossé et suivit, sans un mot l'enseignante. Les autres échangèrent un regard perplexe, Sirius et Amy rejoignant leurs amis sur les marches.

            «- A votre avis, pourquoi Dumbledore l'a convoqué ? demanda Amy.

             - Rien de grave, j'espère, répliqua Lily en jetant un bref regard vers la porte avant de reporter son attention sur ses camarades de classe.

             - Peut-être qu'il a encore eut des nouvelles de chez lui, suggéra Sirius. Après tout, Dumbledore l'avait déjà fait venir à son bureau pour ça…

             - Où, peut-être aussi qu'il l'a convoqué pour lui annoncer qu'il peut enfin rentrer chez lui, tout simplement. » proposa Peter, levant momentanément les yeux du grimoire qu'il lisait jusque là.

            Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

            « Ben quoi ? s'étonna-t-il. C'est une possibilité, non ? » conclut-il avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur sa lecture.

            James resta silencieux. Bien sûr, Harry n'appartenant pas à cette époque, il était inévitable qu'il rentre chez lui à un moment ou à un autre. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une étrange appréhension quant à la perspective de ce départ. Il avait fini par s'attacher à ce curieux adolescent qui était sensé être son fils d'ici quelques années, même s'il le considérait plus comme un bon ami qu'autre chose. Un ami qui, à l'instar de Sirius, était toujours là, depuis son arrivée à leur époque, lors des coups durs… Chaque fois qu'il avait eu des problèmes durant ces derniers mois, Harry l'avait aidé à s'en sortir. Il savait toujours comment agir en cas de besoin. L'expérience de Harry face au danger lui avait plus d'une fois sauvé la vie… Mais, surtout, Harry lui avait permis de se rapprocher de Lily : c'était lui qui, d'une certaine façon, leur avait permis de se découvrir l'un et l'autre… 

            Il chassa ses préoccupations du moment de son esprit, en réalisant que Sirius disait quelque chose.

            «- Ou peut-être qu'il y a eu un nouveau problème avec Voldemort…, c'est une autre possibilité.

             - Parce que tu crois vraiment que Dumbledore en parlerait à Harry dans ce cas-là ? rétorqua Remus en haussant un sourcil d'un air sceptique.

             - Pourquoi pas ? intervint Lily, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de son petit-ami. Après tout, Harry est bien plus puissant que les autres sorciers de notre âge, et Dumbledore le sait parfaitement… »

            Remus fronça les sourcils mais resta silencieux. En fait, personne ne prononça le moindre mot durant un moment, bien que l'expression que le lycanthrope affichait en cet instant, ne plaisait guère à James.

            « Rem, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse comme ça ? » s'enquit-il, calmement.

            Le lycanthrope garda le silence, fixant son ami avec intensité. Finalement, il soupira.

            «- Ca n'engage que moi mais, pour en revenir à ce que disait Lily, vous trouvez ça, normal, vous, que quelqu'un comme Harry, qui a, sans aucun doutes de fortes aptitudes magiques, préfère se réfugier dans un pays où Voldemort fait régner la discorde et la terreur, pour se mettre sous la protection de Dumbledore ? déclara-t-il. Ce détail me tracasse depuis quelques temps mais…, je ne sais…, d'un autre côté, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir confiance en lui… et ça ne me plaît pas non plus…

             - Je ne vois pas où est le problème ? répliqua Sirius. C'est quelqu'un de sympa et en qui on peut avoir facilement confiance… Je ne vois pas ce qui te préoccupe là-dedans…, et quant au fait qu'il soit arrivé ici, il ne faut pas oublier que Dumbledore est le plus puissant sorcier de notre temps… Et n'oublie pas que Harry a, plus d'une fois, sauvé la mise à James depuis qu'il est là…, ce qui n'est pas négligeable, ajouta-t-il en ébouriffant amicalement les cheveux en bataille de son meilleur ami qui protesta vivement.

             - Justement, vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que, depuis que Harry est ici, James accumule les situations dangereuses ? Et, comme par hasard, depuis cette année, les professeurs envisagent qu'un espion de Voldemort se cache dans l'enceinte du château…

             - Tu penses que Harry serait cette fameuse taupe ? s'étonna Peter.

             - Mais c'est impossible, certifia James qui n'aimait vraiment pas la soudaine suspicion de son ami. Harry était, à chaque fois, avec nous, quand on percevait la présence de la taupe dans la forêt…

             - Ce n'était peut-être pas forcément la taupe dont nous percevions l'odeur dans la forêt…, c'était autre chose. Alors que, chaque fois que la taupe elle-même était dans le coin, Harry ne l'était pas…, vous ne trouvez pas ça curieux ? Le soir de l'attaque, Harry est partit seul, prétextant suivre ce fameux espion qui, comme par hasard, à disparu peu après…

             - Remus, mon vieux, tu deviens parano, se moqua Sirius. Je te signale qu'on a vu, toi et moi, cette fameuse taupe le soir de l'attaque…, et que c'était visiblement un adulte…

             - Ca ne veut rien dire, s'entêta le lycanthrope. Après tout, vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que quelqu'un de notre âge et qui ne soit pas vraiment réputé pour passer du temps à la Bibliothèque ou à se concentrer sur ses études, ait une si grande maîtrise de sorts dont nous n'avons même pas connaissance et soit parfaitement capable de mener à bien un duel, quel que soit son adversaire ? 

             - Et alors ? l'interrompit James. Harry est excellent en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ce n'est pas pour rien. Et je ne vois pas le problème à ce qu'il utilise l'ancienne magie et donc des sorts dont nous ignorons tout… Harry est de notre côté, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

             - Vous êtes aveuglés par la confiance que vous lui portez, tous autant que vous êtes, cingla Remus. Vous ne trouvez pas ça curieux que Harry tienne tête aussi facilement à Voldemort ? Le Polynectar, ça existe après tout, il pourrait très bien être un Mangemort déguisé ou un truc du genre…

             - Mais si c'était le cas, le Choixpeau ne l'aurait jamais envoyé à Gryffondor…

             - Amy, tu t'imagines vraiment que rien ne peut déjouer l'attention du Choixpeau… Il n'est pas infaillible…, et la blague que Sirius a faite à la Cérémonie de Répartition de cette année en est la preuve… Un mage noir pourrait facilement tromper ce vieux chapeau… »

            A la surprise générale, et avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, Lily qui s'était abstenue de tout commentaire, s'était brutalement levée et avait giflé Remus. Celui-ci, prit au dépourvu, fixait, comme les quatre autres, une Lily tremblante de colère qui se tenait devant lui.

            «- De quel droit peux-tu dire des choses pareilles sur Harry ? Tu ne sais rien de lui ! RIEN ! cria-t-elle. Tu ne sais même pas par quoi il est passé avant d'arriver ici, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il a connu jusqu'à présent et tu oses émettre de tels soupçons sur Harry… ? Je ne peux pas croire que toi, Remus, toi dont les instincts sont pourtant les plus fiables, tu puisses te tromper à ce point sur son compte…

             - Lily… » intervint James, s'étant remis de son étonnement premier, en la prenant par les épaules.

            Mais elle se dégagea sèchement et se détourna de Remus, non sans le foudroyer du regard, avant de rentrer, sans un mot, dans le château. James, voulu la suivre mais Sirius le retint par le bras, alors que Remus répliquait, en se frottant la joue, et qu'Amy s'engouffrait à son tour dans le château, pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie.

            « Vous auriez sûrement des doutes si, tout comme moi, vous l'aviez surpris à menacer Peter de sa baguette… » lâcha, froidement, le loup-garou.

            James et Sirius se retournèrent aussitôt vers lui, puis se tournèrent vers Peter qui blêmit sensiblement, se réfugiant derrière son livre.

            «- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Sirius.

             - Je l'ai vu comme je te vois en cet instant, Sirius, riposta Remus. Il y a quelques temps, j'ai entendu des éclats de voix dans la Salle Commune, un soir, et je suis donc descendu voir ce qui se passait… pour découvrir Harry et Peter qui se menaçaient de leur baguette, et, franchement, je ne vois pas Peter provoquer volontairement Harry pour qu'ils en viennent à sortir leurs baguettes…

             - Mais, pourquoi Harry aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? répliqua Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là, Peter ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'autre Maraudeur.

             - Je ne sais plus trop, marmonna-t-il. J'étais dans la Salle Commune et, quand il est arrivé, je lui ai demandé où il était…, il m'a menacé de sa baguette et j'avais la mienne aussi en main… et c'est là que Lunard est arrivé…

             - Ce n'est pas logique, persista Sirius. D'après ce que j'en sais de Harry, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille sans raison…

             - A moins qu'il n'essaie de faire peser les soupçons sur quelqu'un d'autre, insista Remus. Mais, une fois de plus, ça n'engage que moi, même si, depuis le début, Harry à un comportement étrange vis à vis de Queudver… Néanmoins, qui seriez-vous plus portés à croire ? Harry, dont nous ne savons pratiquement rien, ou Peter et moi ? »

            Sirius resta silencieux, fixant ses amis l'air troublé. James, quant à lui, était sûrement tout aussi déstabilisé par les propos de Remus… Effectivement, Harry avait toujours conservé une certaine froideur face à Peter, mais, jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi… Harry devait avoir des raisons pour en vouloir à Queudver, mais lesquelles ? Qu'est-ce que Peter avait pu faire à son époque pour que Harry soit ainsi remonté contre lui ? 

            En tout cas, James était certain que Peter n'aurai jamais provoqué, de lui-même, Harry, sachant que Queudver était terriblement nul en duel et que Harry, à l'opposé, excellait dans la matière et devait être un adversaire redoutable. Mais Harry n'en serait jamais venu à menacer Peter sans raisons valables, James en était convaincu…

            «- Lunard, comme tu l'as dit précédemment, ton avis n'engage que toi, commenta-t-il calmement. Queudver, Patmol et toi êtes mes amis depuis des années mais, même si j'admet que l'attitude de Harry à l'égard de Peter est surprenante, j'ai toute confiance en Harry et je lui confierai ma vie, tout comme je le ferai avec n'importe lequel d'entre vous, sans aucune hésitation s'il le fallait…

             - Corny, tu…, commença Sirius.

             - Entre Maraudeurs, nous sommes sensés se faire confiance, en toute circonstance et notre amitié est sacrée pour moi… Cependant, je considère que Harry, à défaut d'être un Maraudeur à part entière, fait partie de notre groupe et, en tant que tel…

             - Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'être aussi sûr de son innocence dans tout ça ?

             - Tu crois vraiment que, s'il me voulait du mal, il se serait autant démené, depuis qu'il est là, pour me sauver la vie ? » cingla James, avant de s'interrompre, mal à l'aise et un peu gêné par sa réaction.

            Il se mordit les lèvres, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait dire devant l'expression stupéfaite de ses amis.

            «- Ecoutez, reprit-il plus posément. Je comprends que vous puissiez avoir des doutes sur Harry, mais je me porte garant du fait qu'il n'est pas ce que vous croyez et qu'il est de notre côté… Je…j'ai découvert certaines choses le concernant, mais je lui ai promis de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit, pas même à vous ou à Lily… 

             - Ca fait toujours plaisir à entendre, grogna Sirius. Tu as dit toi-même qu'on était sensé se faire confiance, et voilà que tu nous avoues que tu sais quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas nous parler… Pourtant, tu sais très bien qu'aucun de nous n'a jamais dévoilé le moindre de nos secrets jusque là, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça commencerai…

             - Patmol, justement, tu n'as jamais trahi un secret, Queudver non plus, Lunard encore moins et quant à moi, jamais une telle idée ne me viendrait à l'esprit…, et c'est pour ça que je dois garder le secret de Harry pour moi… »

            James fixa, tour à tour, chacun de ses amis, guettant leurs réactions. Mais tous trois affichaient une expression indéfinissable. Peter, qui serrait à présent son livre contre lui, ne prononçait pas le moindre mot mais James était trop préoccupé par la situation du moment pour remarquer la nervosité, pourtant flagrante, que Queudver avait manifestée tout au long de la discussion. Sirius, les lèvres serrées, observait James qui supposait que son meilleur ami devait être blessé dans son amour propre par le fait que, peut-être pour la première fois de leur longue amitié, il lui cachait des choses. James se sentait mal à cette perspective, ayant, très tôt, pris l'habitude de toujours tout partager avec Sirius… Remus, enfin, l'étudiait attentivement, semblant le jauger du regard, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Finalement, le lycanthrope soupira.

            « On ne va pas se fâcher pour des différents d'opinion, observa-t-il. James, si tu nous assure qu'on puisse faire totalement confiance à Harry, je veux bien te croire et je respecte parfaitement ta volonté de garder ce secret qu'il t'a confié, même avec nous… La situation est peut-être bien plus grave que nous le pensions… Néanmoins, un secret est un secret… » conclut-il, avant de tendre la main devant lui, paume vers le bas.

            Sirius acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

            «- Même si ça ne me fait pas vraiment plaisir que mon meilleur ami me cache des choses qui pourraient être importantes, je comprend qu'il ne puisse pas nous en parler, si ça ne nous concerne pas. déclara-t-il en posant sa main sur celle de Remus.

             - Moi de même, approuva Peter, en posant, à son tour, sa main sur celle de Sirius, rapidement imité par James qui sourit.

             - Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous les gars, commenta-t-il, lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent. Et que vous comprendriez la situation… Merci. »

            Les trois autres sourirent à leur tour.

            «- Après tout, notre règle numéro un est bien d'être solidaire entre nous, rappela Remus.

             - Et garder un secret en est la deuxième, renchérit Sirius. En tout cas, Lily était franchement remontée contre toi, Lunard… C'était bien la première fois que je la voyais te gifler.

             - Je suis désolé pour sa réaction, Rem, commenta James. C'est juste qu'elle n'apprécie pas trop le fait qu'on puisse se montrer, euh…médisant à l'égard de Harry…

             - De toute façon, depuis le début, elle l'a prise en affection, objecta Peter.

             - Oui, mais je ferai mieux d'aller lui parler, non ? suggéra Remus. Je n'aime pas dire du mal dans le dos des gens mais… Enfin, ça me tracassait depuis quelques temps et j'avais besoin de votre avis sur le sujet, mais si j'avais su qu'elle réagirait comme ça, je… »

            Il s'interrompit lorsque Amy surgit hors du hall, l'air maussade. 

            «- Impossible de lui soutirer quoi que ce soit, soupira-t-elle. Plus obstinée que Lily, tu meurs… J'ai finalement préféré la laisser tranquille…

             - Elle a ses raisons de réagir comme ça, répliqua James. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ferai mieux d'aller la voir…

             - Je te souhaite bien du courage dans ce cas parce qu'elle est dans une humeur massacrante, le prévint Amy. Mais si tu es prêt à risquer de te prendre des gifles gratuites, elle est dans notre dortoir.

             - Ca, ça doit être hormones, plaisanta Sirius. Je trouve que ses crises de mauvaises humeurs sont plutôt cycliques…

             - La dernière fois que je lui ai fait cette remarque, je me suis pris sa main à la figure, observa James. Alors, Sirius, si je peux te donner un conseil, évite de dire ça devant elle…

             - J'en prend bonne note, Jamsie, répliqua Sirius en souriant. Eh, au fait, faudra vraiment qu'on prépare une nouvelle blague contre les Serpentard…

              On sait, Sirius, on sait ! » répliquèrent, en chœur, les trois autres Maraudeurs, alors qu'Amy lui adressait un regard d'avertissement.

            James laissa donc ses amis à leur discussion, non sans s'être mis d'accord pour se retrouver à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, et gagna l'escalier de marbre, en direction de la Tour de Gryffondor, perdu dans ses réflexions. Qu'avait fait Peter, dans le futur, pour que Harry lui en veuille à ce point ? Car il était évident qu'il avait dû se passer un événement quelconque…, mais quoi ? 

            Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se heurta durement à quelque chose qu'il revint à la réalité du moment.

            « Vous pourriez regarder où vous allez, quand même ! s'indigna la Grosse Dame. Je ne suis pas assez visible comme ça ? »

            James mit un peu de temps pour comprendre qu'il s'était écrasé contre le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de la Salle Commune. Il était déjà arrivé ? Le Maraudeur se reprit, se maudissant pour son inattention et s'excusa auprès du portrait qui daigna le laisser passer lorsqu'il lui eut donner le mot de passe, non sans marmonner au sujet de ces "_élèves ingrats et irrespectueux_". James préféra l'ignorer et gagna le dortoir des filles de septième année. Une fois devant ladite porte, il inspira et frappa discrètement.

            « Laisse-moi tranquille, Amy ! »

            Visiblement, Lily n'avait rien perdu de sa contrariété… James esquissa un léger sourire et secoua la tête d'un air amusé. Elle avait vraiment un sale caractère quand elle voulait.

            « Lily, ça fait un moment qu'Amy est partie, répliqua-t-il calmement. Je peux entrer ? »

            Il y eut un instant de silence puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une Lily qui se serra contre lui, passant les bras autour de son cou. Passé le premier instant de surprise, le jeune homme l'enlaça et l'embrassa sur le front.

            «- James, comment pouvais-tu laisser Remus dire des choses pareilles ? souffla-t-elle, en levant les yeux vers lui.

             - Lily, soupira-t-il. Ca ne me plaisait pas plus qu'à toi…, mais…

             - Il soupçonnait Harry de…d'être un traître à la botte de Voldemort, s'entêta la jeune fille, avec mauvaise humeur.

             - Je sais, Lily. Mais Remus ne pouvait pas savoir… Il ignore ce que nous, nous savons de Harry… Mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre, ne t'en fais pas pour ça…

             - Vraiment ? Tu leur as tout dit ? s'étonna-t-elle.

             - Non. J'ai donné ma parole à Harry que je ne dirai rien à qui que ce soit… Mais je leur ai assuré que je me portais garant de Harry. J'ai dû faire jouer les règles des Maraudeurs mais c'est arrangé… »

            Lily l'observa un instant puis esquissa un léger sourire.

            « Merci… » murmura-t-elle, en se blottissant à nouveau contre lui. 

            Tous deux restèrent, un long moment, ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, sans un mot.

            «- Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû gifler Remus, non ? tenta-t-il finalement.

             - Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, admit-elle après une brève hésitation. Mais il m'a mise hors de moi et… Enfin, j'irai le voir pour m'excuser, certifia-t-elle. Mais il faut d'abord que j'aille voir Harry…

             - Je t'accompagne, dans ce cas, déclara James. Ca sera toujours l'occasion d'une petite balade en tête-à-tête, en attendant… »

            Lily sourit et, en guise de réponse, l'embrassa rapidement, avant de l'entraîner vers la Salle Commune.

* * * * *

            Main dans la main, tous deux atteignirent le couloir menant au bureau directorial, juste à temps pour voir la Gargouille de pierre pivoter sur Harry. Visiblement, sa rencontre avec Dumbledore avait été bien plus longue que James ne l'aurait pensé. 

            « Harry ! » s'exclama aussitôt Lily alors que, semblant ne pas avoir remarqué leur présence, il partait vers l'autre extrémité du couloir.

            L'intéressé tressaillit et se retourna vivement dans leur direction. Il esquissa un léger sourire en les apercevant et s'avança vers eux.

            «- Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais votre présence ici n'est pas fortuite, je suppose, commenta-t-il d'un air amusé.

             - On voulait juste savoir si ta petite conversation avec Dumbledore s'était bien passée, répliqua James. Et c'était l'occasion d'une petite promenade en amoureux dans le château, ajouta-t-il.

             - C'est ce que j'avais crû comprendre, observa Harry. Mais Dumbledore voulait juste me dire que la potion qui est sensée me ramener chez moi est prête. » annonça-t-il d'un ton badin.

            Les deux autres s'assombrirent à cette remarque et échangèrent un bref regard.

            «- Tu pars bientôt, alors ? s'enquit Lily.

             - J'étais sensé partir ce soir, en tout cas, rétorqua Harry.

             - "Sensé" ? répéta James, surpris. Tu veux dire que… ?

             - J'ai réussi à obtenir une prolongation de mon séjour ici, répondit évasivement Harry en haussant les épaules. Ca n'a pas été facile de convaincre Dumbledore mais il a finalement accepté de me laisser finir l'année ici…

             - C'est super, s'enthousiasma James. Mais…je croyais que tu voulais retourner dès que possible chez toi…, tu sais après la lettre que tu as reçu et…, poursuivit-il en baissant légèrement la voix.

             - Et bien, il faut croire que les choses ont changé, rétorqua Harry alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans un autre couloir. Bien sûr, j'admet que j'aurai bien aimé rentrer, mal du pays oblige, mais, d'un autre côté, je sens que je n'ai pas encore accomplit tout ce que j'avais à faire ici… Enfin, je suis sûr que c'est la meilleure chose à faire et Dumbledore semblait s'attendre à cette réponse, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

             - Ca lui ressemblerait bien, en tout cas, répliqua James avec amusement. Proposer quelque chose en connaissant déjà la réponse… »

            Discutant de choses et d'autres, tous trois gagnèrent la Grande Salle mais James s'arrêta devant la porte et retint Harry par le bras.

            «- Il faudrait que je te parle un instant, avant qu'on ne rejoigne les autres, lâcha-t-il calmement en plantant son regard dans celui interrogateur de Harry avant de se tourner vers sa petite-amie. Lily jolie, on te rejoindra à table, d'accord ?

            - D'accord, accepta-t-elle non sans lui adresser un regard intrigué. Ne tardez pas trop, tous les deux.

             - Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, on ne sera pas long. » promit James en l'embrassant rapidement, avant d'entraîner Harry vers la porte d'entrée.

            James, suivit par un Harry quelque peu contraint, gagna le parc, non sans un dernier regard à Lily alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la Grande Salle.

            «- Euh, James, pourrai-tu me lâcher ? demanda Harry au bout d'un moment. Je ne vais pas m'envoler.

             - Oh, excuse-moi ! s'exclama James, réalisant alors qu'il le tirait par le bras, en desserrant sa prise.

             - Bon, alors, quel est le problème ? s'enquit aussitôt Harry en s'immobilisant.

             - Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que… ?

             - Oh arrêtes, tu n'aurais pas demandé à me voir seul si tout allait bien, et tu ne m'aurais pas agrippé comme tu l'as fait sinon, l'interrompit calmement Harry. Alors ? »

            James grimaça et baissa la tête, se mordant les lèvres, embarrassé, tout en réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait. Harry, quant à lui, garda le silence, se contentant d'attendre.

            « Qu'est-ce que Peter a fait pour que tu lui en veuilles à ce point ? » demanda, finalement, à brûle-pourpoint, James en relevant la tête vers l'autre adolescent.

            Celui-ci se rembrunit, l'espace d'une seconde, puis adopta une expression on ne peut plus neutre. Mais James avait eu le temps de noter la lueur, qui ne laissait prévoir rien de bon, qui était passé, fugitivement, dans les yeux de Harry à sa question.

            « Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça tout d'un coup ? » répliqua ce dernier.

            Harry s'efforçait délibérément de changer de sujet. Il ne tenait visiblement pas à en parler, mais James voulait savoir. Alors, il ne se laisserait pas avoir par ce petit jeu de "je réponds à une question par une autre question".

            «- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? insista-t-il.

             - Tu as l'air convaincu que je lui en veux pour quelque chose qu'il a fait, n'est-ce pas ? objecta Harry en croisant les bras.

             - Alors, dans ce cas, explique-moi pourquoi tu t'entends bien avec tout le monde, en dehors des Serpentard et de Peter !

             - Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? riposta Harry. Je n'aime pas Peter, j'ai mes raisons de le faire et mes opinions ne concernent que moi.

             - Mais qu'est-ce que tu risques à me le dire puisque, de toute façon, Dumbledore est sensé nous faire tout oublier à ton départ ?

             - Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu vas trouver un moyen de contrer l'action de Dumbledore, cingla Harry. Tu as vu, tout comme moi, que le soir de l'attaque, mes parents étaient parfaitement conscients qu'ils allaient être assassinés ce soir-là. Considérant ce fait, je pense que je t'en ai déjà bien trop dit…

             - Je viens de me porter garant de ton innocence vis à vis de mes amis, j'ai donc le droit de savoir si j'ai eu raison de te défendre et m'opposer ainsi à Remus et Peter ou pas. » lâcha James.

            Harry haussa un sourcil.

            «- Vraiment ?

             - En effet, marmonna James. Après tout, ton antipathie à l'égard de Queudver depuis ton arrivée ici est plus qu'évidente… Et Remus t'a vu menacer Peter de ta baguette dans la Salle Commune. »

            Harry éclata de rire, prenant James au dépourvu.

            «- Remus n'a vu que ce qu'il a bien voulu voir, reprit Harry d'une voix on ne peut plus décontractée. Mais je suppose que Peter n'a pas crû bon de vous préciser qu'il a été le premier à sortir sa baguette… Je n'ai fait que me défendre en sortant la mienne.

             - Mais ça n'a pas de sens, s'étonna James. Jamais Peter ne ferait ça. Tout le monde, à commencer par lui, sait qu'il est nul en duel. Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi il se risquerait à te provoquer, toi, alors que nous savons tous de quoi tu es capable dans cette discipline…

             - Tu ne sais rien de ce dont je suis vraiment capable, James, commenta Harry. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais eu à recourir à tout mon potentiel et je le sais, tout comme Voldemort d'ailleurs. Jusqu'à présent, il n'a jamais donné toute sa puissance… Alors je te laisse imaginer ce qui se passera le jour où il sera poussé à le faire… Mais je connais mes limites, je sais que je ne suis pas encore en mesure d'employer à fond mes pouvoirs… En fait, aucun de nous n'utilise pleinement son potentiel magique…, et surtout Pettigrow…C'est une erreur de le sous-estimer, crois-moi…, ajouta-t-il sombrement. Mais dis-toi que si j'avais vraiment voulu lui régler son compte ce soir-là, je n'aurai pas eu besoin de sortir ma baguette, et ça, les Serpentard l'ont appris à leurs dépends…

             - Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte que Remus commençaient à croire que tu étais cette fameuse taupe qui se balade dans Poudlard ? répliqua James, quelque peu déstabilisé.

             - Libre à lui de penser ce qu'il veut, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Surtout si on tient compte du fait qu'il ne sait rien de moi. Mais, en ce qui me concerne, je ne m'abaisserai jamais à me joindre à Voldemort et à sa bande de toutous arriérés qui sont fiers de lui lécher les bottes. Jamais ! Je ne suis pas de ce genre là, moi…

             - Je le sais bien, Harry, mais…

             - De toute façon, j'ai l'habitude. Ca ne sera pas la première fois, et probablement pas la dernière, qu'on émettra de tels soupçons à mon égard, même si je ne vois pas pourquoi j'essayerai de m'en prendre à quelqu'un que je suis sensé protéger… »

            James resta silencieux, ne ratant rien de la multitude d'émotions qui se succédaient dans les yeux marrons de la fausse apparence de Harry. La tristesse, la résignation, la déception et l'indignation qui démentaient l'indifférence de ses propos. Mais une lueur toute différente s'imposa presque aussitôt dans le regard de Harry. Une détermination farouche…

            « Mais, je démasquerai cette taupe ! Je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que je n'aurai pas découvert de qui il s'agit, annonça vertement Harry. J'en fais une affaire personnelle… »

            James fronça les sourcils. C'était bien joli tout ça, mais Harry n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question. Celui-ci, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, répondit presque aussitôt à sa préoccupation.

            « Tu découvriras, un jour, pourquoi je lui en veux à ce point, mais tu ne le sauras pas par moi… »

            Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna vivement, plantant là un James décontenancé.

            « Harry… »

            Celui-ci ne répondit pas et continua sur sa lancée. James hésita, un instant, à le suivre mais se ravisa en songeant que, s'il insistait, il avait plus de chance de mettre Harry en colère qu'autre chose, et il ne se rappelait que trop bien ce qui lui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'il avait énervé Harry : Un sermon magistral et une gifle de Lily… Alors, il ne tenait pas vraiment à reprendre ce risque… Quoique, en y repensant, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler à Harry du "rêve" que Lily avait fait la veille. Il aurait préféré qu'elle soit là mais, en vue des circonstances actuelles, il ignorait quand il pourrait avoir un autre moment pour en parler avec Harry, au risque d'éveiller à nouveau la méfiance de Remus. James savait pertinemment que s'il avait réussi à donner, momentanément, le change à ses amis, il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour faire ressurgir leurs doutes… Il soupira, sa décision prise, et se lança à la poursuite de Harry qu'il ne tarda pas à rejoindre.

            «- Harry…

             - Quoi ? » grogna l'intéressé sans pour autant ralentir. 

            James eut un moment d'hésitation face à l'humeur massacrante de son "camarade" mais il fallait qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir par rapport aux "rêves" qui perturbaient les nuits de sa petite-amie. 

            Harry s'arrêta brutalement et se tourna vers lui, le fixant avec une expression où se mêlaient méfiance et perplexité.

            «- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il plus calmement. Mais, je te préviens d'avance, si c'est encore pour me parler de Peter, je…

             - Non, c'est autre chose, l'interrompit James. Tu dois avoir des raisons pour ne pas en parler, et je pense que je le comprends, même si j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui lui vaut une telle froideur… Néanmoins, je voudrais te parler de Lily… »

            Harry haussa un sourcil.

            «- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

             - Ben…, j'aimerai avoir ton avis… Tu te souviens que, après ce qui s'est passé le mois dernier, je t'avais parlé de ce rêve que Lily avait fait à l'infirmerie…

             - Oui, bien sûr, assura Harry sans vraiment voir où il voulait en venir. Elle en a fait un autre ?

             - Non…, ou du moins pas de ce genre là.

             - C'est à dire ? »

            James hésita à nouveau, incertain.

            « Je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça mais, hier soir, elle s'est réveillée brutalement… après avoir rêvé de quelque chose qu'elle pensait être…un de tes souvenirs… »

            Harry l'observa avec une surprise non dissimulée.

            «Un de mes souvenirs ? Vraiment ? »

            James acquiesça et entreprit de lui répéter ce que Lily lui en avait dit dans la soirée. Harry resta silencieux mais s'assombrit très nettement, durant son récit.

            « Enfin, je ne fais que redire ce que j'en sais mais…, Harry ? » s'inquiéta James face au mutisme de ce dernier.

            Celui-ci ne bougea pas, visiblement en lutte avec lui-même.

            « Est-ce que ça lui était déjà arrivé avant ?

             - Non, du moins, d'après ce que j'en sais, répliqua James. Pourquoi ? C'est vraiment un de tes souvenirs ?

             - Oui, avoua finalement Harry. C'est un vieux souvenir… Je devais avoir un peu plus de six ans à l'époque et j'avais commis l'erreur de protester contre l'attitude de mon cousin à l'égard des autres élèves à l'école où mon oncle nous avait mis. Bien sûr, ça a dégénéré quand les Dursley en ont eu vent après avoir été convoqués par la directrice de l'école… Mais ça m'a appris à tenir ma langue… Faut dire que mon oncle et ma tante ont une si grande estime pour leur Dudleynouchet, ironisa-t-il. Qu'il vaut mieux éviter de dire quelque chose de mal sur lui. Enfin, là n'est pas l'essentiel, reprit-il rapidement devant l'expression de James qui allait dire quelque chose. Tu es sûr que c'était la première fois ?

             - Ben, en dehors de son cauchemar à l'infirmerie et que tu as vu toi aussi, non, je ne pense pas. Il faudrait que tu le lui demandes mais, en principe… Mais tu ne trouves pas ça curieux qu'elle fasse ça que maintenant…que depuis ce qui s'est passé le mois dernier ? »

            Harry baissa la tête, se mordant les lèvres.

            «- Je pense que c'est de ma faute, admit-il finalement.

             - Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que…

             - Tu te souviens du sort que nous avions essayé de réaliser lorsque Lily était dans le coma ?

             - Oui, bien sûr. Mais je croyais que ça avait raté ? s'étonna James, déconcerté.

             - Le sort avait échoué, pour plusieurs raisons. Non seulement à cause du fait que tu n'étais pas du tout en mesure de développer un tel sortilège, mais aussi parce que nous avons, tous les deux, oublié une chose : L'Ancienne Magie repose sur les sentiments, sur un don spontané et totalement désintéressé… Si bien que, sur ses reconsidérations, je suis revenu à l'infirmerie, le soir-même, et j'ai retenté, et réussi, ce fameux sortilège alors que tu dormais. Mais je pense que, en faisant ça, je lui ai aussi transmis, accidentellement, certains de mes souvenirs, et de mes facultés…d'où, je suppose, le fait qu'elle ait vu, elle aussi, cette conversation de Voldemort.

             - Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui… ?

             - C'est bien probable, si on considère que ce sort a comme principal défaut d'avoir des effets inattendus. Et puis, sinon, je ne vois pas trop ce qui pourrait expliquer le fait qu'elle puisse voir certains de mes souvenirs…

             - Et…tu crois que ça pourrai se répéter ?

             - Eh, tu sais, je ne suis pas un expert en la matière. Je connais certaines choses par expérience mais ça s'arrête là. Autrement dit, je n'ai aucune idée de si ce n'était qu'un cas isolé ou, au contraire, si ça deviendra récurrent ou pas. Je…

             - Dites donc, vous deux, vous savez que ce n'est pas très prudent de traîner, seuls, dans le parc ? »

            Les deux élèves sursautèrent, pris au dépourvu par cette intervention soudaine. James n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'ait pas noté un peu plus tôt la présence du Garde-Chasse de l'école. Celui-ci s'efforçait d'adopter un air sévère, démentit par la lueur amusée qui animait ses yeux sombres.

            «- Oh, bonjour Hagrid, lança James d'un ton on ne peut plus badin. On envisageait justement de rejoindre les autres à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

             - Alors dépêchez-vous de le faire dans ce cas. » commenta simplement Hagrid en souriant.

            Les deux adolescents ne se firent pas prier et se hâtèrent de prendre congés du Garde-Chasse pour rejoindre, sans un mot, le château.

            «- Euh, Harry, l'interpella James alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte de la Grande Salle. Ca serait bien si…

             - Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça restera entre nous. » l'interrompit le concerné en souriant.

            James sourit à son tour et tous deux franchirent la porte pour rejoindre leurs camarades.

* * * * *

            En début de soirée, les cinq garçons étaient allongés dans l'herbe, observant, en silence, le ciel criblé d'étoiles. Tous les cinq, revenant de la Salle Commune des Serpentard (où les Maraudeurs étaient allés mettre au point leur nouvelle blague), en avaient profité pour prendre un peu l'air avant de rejoindre la Tour de Gryffondor. Harry, les mains derrière la tête et perdu dans ses plus profondes réflexions, ne prêtait guère attention aux discrets bruits de la forêt, ni aux légers remous qu'une quelconque créature aquatique imprimait à la surface noire du lac qui s'étendait au-dessous d'eux, ni à la respiration, calme et régulière des trois autres. Il revint soudain à la réalité, alors que Sirius prenait la parole.

            «- Dites…, comment vous voyez votre avenir ? » demanda-t-il, distraitement.

             - Pourquoi tu demandes ça, tout d'un coup ? s'étonna Peter. Jusque là, tu ne semblais pas t'y intéresser.

             - Oh, c'est juste par curiosité, rétorqua Sirius. C'est juste que, on est en septième année, que c'est la dernière que nous passerons à Poudlard, avant de se lancer dans la vraie vie. Et je me rend compte que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ma vie pourrait être, après Poudlard. »

            Harry, jetant un bref coup d'œil sur sa droite en entendant un léger froissement de vêtement contre l'herbe, vit son futur père se redresser légèrement, de façon, à pouvoir prendre appui sur un de ses coudes, la tête sur la main, en se tournant vers Sirius qui était de l'autre côté de Harry, entre Peter et Remus.

            «- Le futur est trop imprévisible, commenta James. On ne peut jamais prévoir avec exactitude ce qui nous attend. Rien n'est jamais couru d'avance, et Trelawney en est la preuve vivante.

             - Oh, mais c'est des propos très philosophiques que tu nous tiens là, Cornedrue ! se moqua, gentiment, Sirius, après un instant de silence pendant lequel chacun réfléchissait aux paroles de James.

             - Mais il a raison, approuva Remus. Le plus petit événement, le plus petit geste ou fait…, même le plus insignifiant, peut avoir des répercussions, dont nous ignorons tout, plus ou moins terribles sur notre avenir. A chaque seconde qui s'écoule, nous construisons notre avenir.

             - Hum… Mais…

             - Bien sûr, après, tu peux le voir et l'interpréter sous différents angles, reprit Remus. Par exemple, si on reprend le cas de Trelawney qui passe son temps à prédire des morts plus horribles les unes que les autres…, et bien, elle a prit le parti de tout interpréter de façon mélodramatique. 

             - Mais ça ne change rien au fait que vous devez tous au moins avoir des projets, des rêves que vous aimeriez pouvoir réaliser d'ici quelques années, non ? insista Sirius. Tu en penses quoi, Harry ? »

            L'intéressé tressaillit, prit au dépourvu, alors qu'il songeait à quel point l'avenir était imprévisible, rien qu'à voir ce qui s'était passé, au sein même des Maraudeurs. Une trahison qui avait conduit à la mort de l'un d'eux, l'emprisonnement intempestif d'un autre et voué à la solitude le dernier. Harry soupira. Son avenir ? Il ne le voyait pas sous un angle très réjouissant…

            « Je ne me pose pas ce genre de question, répondit-il, finalement espérant ainsi mettre fin à la conversation. Je me contente de vivre le présent au jour le jour. »

            Il y eut un moment de silence. Harry fixa distraitement le ciel étoilé. Il ne voulait pas entendre les rêves et les idées que les Maraudeurs se faisaient de leur avenir. Il ne voulait pas entendre la façon dont ils concevaient leur futur, sachant mieux que quiconque que ce qui se passerait, dans la réalité, ne ressemblerait, en aucune façon, pas à ce qu'ils s'imaginaient.

            «- Et bien…, plaisanta Sirius. Quel optimisme, Harry ! Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec Trelawney, tu sais ?

             - D'un côté, il n'a pas tort, intervint James. Je veux dire, à quoi cela sert-il de s'imaginer des futurs grandioses ? Tout ce qu'on risque c'est d'être déçu par ce que notre avenir nous réserve vraiment. Enfin, je ne dis pas non plus qu'il faut tout voir de façon mélodramatique, comme Trelawney mais… »

            Harry lui adressa un bref regard, comprenant le sous-entendu. James était peut-être le plus à même de comprendre ça… Après tout, il avait dû connaître de grandes désillusions lorsque Harry lui avait appris la vérité à son sujet. Tout comme Lily lorsqu'elle avait, elle aussi, découvert ce qu'il en était vraiment de la situation de Harry. D'ailleurs, quand James lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé la veille, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter l'étrange coïncidence…, elle découvrait ce qui s'était véritablement passé dans le futur qui l'attendait et, peu après, elle découvrait un souvenir de celui qui était sensé devenir son fils : Ca avait dû lui faire un choc. Mais il restait à voir si ça se renouvellerait ou pas…

            «- Et bien, je vois que vous semblez tous très motivés pour discuter, ironisa Sirius. Alors, au lieu de rester là à ne rien faire, si on rentrait avant que les filles n'aient la bonne idée de venir voir ce qu'on fait ?

             - Déjà ? s'étonna Peter. Ca fait à peine dix minutes qu'on est là.

             - Oui, mais on n'est pas sensés être là, justement, rappela Remus en se levant, imité par les trois autres.

             - Mais fait ce que tu veux, Queudver, répliqua Sirius en s'époussetant machinalement. En ce qui me concerne, je rentre. »

            Harry nota l'hésitation du rat mais s'abstint de commentaire à ce sujet et suivit les autres Maraudeurs en direction du château. Mais ils furent bien vite rejoint par un Peter qui ne semblait pas vraiment inspiré pour rester seul dans le parc en pleine nuit.

* * * * *

            Sirius et Remus étant dans la salle de bain et Peter dormant déjà, James, assis sur son lit, jeta un regard distrait vers Harry qui finissait de rassembler ses affaires pour le lendemain. Le Maraudeur, faute de mieux à faire, entreprit donc de faire de même. Alors qu'il dénichait enfin ses cours d'Enchantements, au fin fond de son sac, il tomba sur le marque-page qu'il avait trouvé dans le livre sur les reptiles qu'il avait lu quelques mois auparavant. Il sourit légèrement en repensant à ce soir-là qui lui paraissait si lointain : Tant de choses s'étaient passées entre temps. Il avait fini par oublier l'existence de l'objet qui était visiblement d'origine moldue, du fait que l'image (deux cygnes sur un lac) qui s'étalait sur le recto du marque-page était on ne peu plus figée, contrairement à ceux sorciers. Retournant machinalement l'objet, il aperçu alors quelque chose qui, quelque mois plus tôt, n'avait pas attiré son attention. En effet, dans le coin supérieur gauche, des initiales y avaient été inscrites à l'encre bleue turquoise : "L.E."

            James sourit à cette découverte. Bien sûr, il aurait dû s'en douter. Qui d'autre, plus que Lily aurait été assez consciencieux pour prendre le temps de marquer la page où il en était resté ? Mais alors, dans ce cas, était-ce elle qui avait pris soin de lui enlever ses lunettes et l'avait couvert de cette couverture qu'il n'avait pas sur lui lorsqu'il s'était assoupi dans sa lecture ce soir-là ? Une possibilité qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé jusqu'à présent : Après tout, à ce moment-là, ils n'étaient vraiment pas en de bons rapports, Lily et lui… Il sourit un peu plus, effleurant du bout des doigts le recto de l'objet, redessinant distraitement le pourtour des deux oiseaux. C'était à sa Lily. C'était elle qui avait été assez attentionnée à son égard ce soir-là, malgré leur ancienne rivalité… 

            Plongé dans ses rêveries, il prêta à peine attention aux coups discrets frappés à la porte de leur dortoir, ni au fait que Harry s'était levé pour aller ouvrir le battant. Il ignora les propos échangés par Harry et le, ou plutôt la nouvelle venue et ne revint à la réalité qu'en voyant Lily gratifier Harry d'une tape, sans méchanceté aucune, derrière la tête.

            « Idiot ! » répliqua-t-elle, alors que Harry éclatait de rire.

            Sur cet incident, Harry referma la porte et gagna la salle de bain attenante alors que Lily s'approchait de son petit-ami.

            «- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna James en la voyant secouer la tête d'un air où se mêlait agacement et amusement.

             - Oh, juste Harry qui se permettait de sous-entendre certaines choses quant à la raison de ma présence ici, répliqua-t-elle, avant de l'embrasser brièvement. Et… Oh ! Mais c'est mon marque-page ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain en découvrant ce qu'il avait à la main. Alors, en fait, c'était toi qui l'avais ?

             - Et bien, je l'avais quelque peu oublié, depuis que je l'ai trouvé dans le grimoire que je lisais le soir où Harry s'est fait mordre par le serpent. Et je viens juste de remettre la main dessus. »

            Lily sourit légèrement et s'assit sur le bord du lit, près de son petit-ami.

            « Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris ce soir-là. » avoua-t-elle.

            James sourit à son tour.

            «- Comme quoi, tu ne me détestais pas tant que ça, plaisanta-t-il.

             - Je ne te détestais pas vraiment, rectifia Lily. C'est juste ton côté "Maraudeur" que je n'aimais pas…, bien que j'aie désormais acceptée le fait que ce côté gamin fait partie intégrante de ta personnalité…

             - Tout comme j'ai appris à voir au delà de l'aspect "tigresse" de ma petite fleur de lys préférée, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou. Tiens, je te rends ton bien, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant le marque-page.

             - Garde-le, répliqua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ce qui me manque et j'en ai un bien mieux désormais, répliqua-t-elle malicieusement. Je te le montrerai, un de ces jours. Je suis sûre qu'il te plaira aussi.

             - J'attends de voir ça. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas le reprendre, celui-là ?

             - Sûre et certaine. J'en ai déjà plus d'une dizaine, assura-t-elle. Alors, je peux très bien t'en donner un…, même s'il ne risque pas de beaucoup servir…, le taquina-t-elle.

             - Peut-être pas pour la lecture, concéda-t-il. Mais, il pourra toujours me servir à autre chose…

             - Comme quoi ? » s'étonna Lily.

            Pour toute réponse, James lui adressa un sourire énigmatique qui fit grimacer la jeune fille alors qu'elle songeait que, décidément, la ressemblance entre Harry et James ne se limitait pas au point de vue physique.

            «- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je ferai mieux de regagner mon dortoir, déclara-t-elle finalement.

             - Déjà ? protesta James.

             - Je ne suis passé ici que pour une seule chose, rétorqua-t-elle en se levant.

             - Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » insista-t-il en se levant à son tour.

            Lily sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. James y répondit aussitôt, l'enlaçant étroitement en retour.

            «- Bonne nuit, James, murmura-t-elle en s'écartant.

             - Bonne nuit, Lily jolie, répliqua-t-il en souriant. Et dors bien.

             - Toi aussi. » conclut-elle avant de quitter le dortoir.

* * * * *

            Un véritable fou rire parcourait la masse des élèves rassemblés dans la Grande Salle lorsque les Gryffondor de septième année franchirent la porte de la pièce. Les professeurs, quant à eux, discutaient tranquillement à leur table, ignorant l'hilarité des étudiants, pour la simple et bonne raison que les Maraudeurs avaient soumis la table professorale à un sort de confusion. Mais les élèves, quant à eux, ne manquaient rien du spectacle insolite qui s'offrait à eux : des photographies sorcières et agrandies s'étalaient sur tous les murs de la pièce. Mais, surtout, ces images présentaient toutes les Serpentard de septième année dans des situations peu dignes… : Rogue qui dormait en suçant son pouce, un lapin en peluche rose sous le bras et affublé d'un pyjama blanc orné de petites vaches vertes Nott qui jaillissait de la salle de bain, nu comme un vers, à la recherche de ses vêtements mystérieusement disparus, un carré opaque masquant ses parties les plus intimes ; Lestrange qui jouait les somnambules dans son dortoir, barbouillé de mousse à raser qui vidait son verre d'eau dans les chaussures de Rogue Avery, lui, avait les cheveux coiffés à la punk, rouges et jaunes, des cornes vertes dressées sur la tête et une superbe couleur violette. Bref, chaque "Langue de vipère" était tourné au ridicule, bien qu'une grande majorité des photos représentait Rogue.

            Même Lily ne pu réprimer un éclat de rire en découvrant la nouvelle blague des Maraudeurs, alors que James et Sirius échangeaient un sourire de connivence. 

            «- C'est ça que vous appelez dans "la limite du correct" ? s'enquit-elle, en s'adressant tout particulièrement à James qui adopta aussitôt un petit air faussement innocent.

             - Oui, si on considère que nous avons décidé de les préparer à ce qui les attend ici en leur laissant l'exemplaire d'origine sur leur lit. » répliqua nonchalamment Sirius.

            Lily sourit d'un air amusé alors qu'Amy secouait la tête d'un air faussement exaspéré qui était quelque peu démentit par le léger sourire qu'elle affichait.

            «- Ah les Maraudeurs, soupira cette dernière. Ils ne changeront donc jamais.

             - J'ai bien peur que non. Après tout, comme on dit "Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours", plaisanta Lily en adressant un sourire espiègle à son petit-ami qui lui rendit la pareille. Il n'empêche, je suis curieuse de voir la réaction des Serpentard…

             - Si tu veux mon avis, on va être très vite fixés, intervint négligemment Harry qui avait gardé le silence jusque là. Mais l'avantage c'est qu'ils ne pourront pas se plaindre auprès de Krayak.

             - C'est le principal intérêt du sort de confusion, renchérit Sirius alors qu'ils gagnaient la table de Gryffondor où ils furent joyeusement félicités. Les profs ne peuvent pas être mêlés à la blague… »

            Alors que les Gryffondor de septième année s'attablaient parmi leurs condisciples, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit à la volée, sur un petit groupe de Serpentard vexés, et donc furieux, qui se figèrent en découvrant la nouvelle décoration des lieux. De nouveaux éclats de rire retentirent dans la salle, les autres élèves étant plus qu'amusés par l'expression à la fois horrifiée, embarrassée et contrariée des "Langues de Vipère".

            « Alors, Sévie, on a encore besoin d'un nounours pour dormir ? » s'exclama Sirius en esquissant un sourire goguenard.

            Cette remarque, qui provoqua, une fois de plus, l'hilarité des autres élèves, suffit à décoincer Rogue qui s'avança aussitôt dans leur direction, l'air mauvais. James nota le froncement de sourcils de Harry alors que le Serpentard se rapprochait, suivit de toute sa bande. La veille, alors qu'ils mettaient au point leur expédition dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, Harry avait soulevé un détail assez pertinent : Etais-ce très prudent de provoquer ainsi des personnes vouées à servir Voldemort, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas ? Même si James savait pertinemment que Harry connaissait l'avenir des "Langues de Vipère". Cette objection avait pourtant fait réfléchir Sirius qui avait finalement déclaré que, de toute façon, les Serpentard évitaient Harry depuis l'humiliation qu'il leur avait fait subir et que, par conséquent, ils ne risquaient pas de faire les frais de quelconques représailles des reptiles de première. Les autres avaient finis par poursuivre leur intention initiale et s'étaient tous rendus au cœur du "terrain ennemi" (la veille, Sirius, sous le couvert de la cape d'invisibilité de James, avait traîné du côté de la Salle Commune des Serpentard, jusqu'à découvrir le mot de passe) pour prendre, en douce, quelques photos "compromettantes" qu'ils avaient ensuite adaptées à leurs besoins.

            Rogue s'arrêta à leur hauteur, une lueur mauvaise animant ses yeux sombres et les lèvres serrées, alors que le silence retombait brutalement dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards étant à présent fixés sur la table des Gryffondor.

            «- Vous vous amusez bien, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua-t-il hargneusement.

             - Oui, très. » rétorqua aussitôt Sirius en esquissant un large sourire.

            Rogue tiqua légèrement mais choisit d'ignorer le commentaire et se tourna vers les autres Maraudeurs.

            «- Je suppose que, une fois de plus, vous allez vous en tirer sans encombre, reprit le Serpentard. Mais, profitez bien de cette misérable gloire que vous tirez de vos blagues car ça ne durera pas. Croyez-moi, je vous ferai tomber de votre piédestal, tous autant que vous êtes.

             - Fais gaffe Sévie, tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités ! » se moqua Sirius sans se départir de son sourire.

            Le Serpentard le gratifia d'un regard noir.

            « Vous avez ma parole que, un jour, vous regretterez votre arrogance, siffla Rogue. Vous, les Gryffondor, vous vous croyez si braves, si forts, si intelligents…, alors que vous n'êtes que des erreurs de la nature… Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles… et, très bientôt, je vous rendrais la monnaie de votre pièce, croyez-moi.

             - Eh, Sévie, qu'est-ce qui te rend si hargneux ? plaisanta James. Tu sais, il ne faut pas avoir honte de ce qu'on est… Si tu as encore besoin d'une peluche pour dormir, libre à toi…, je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait en faire un secret d'état…

             - Potter, si j'étais toi je me la fermerai, cingla Rogue. Où tu pourrais connaître bien plus rapidement que prévu, le même sort lamentable que tes parents… »

            Un murmure s'éleva parmi les étudiants, alors que James se levait brutalement pour faire face à Rogue qui ricana.

            « Oh, Potter, susceptible on dirait, commenta le Serpentard en croisant les bras. Mais regarde la vérité en face… Tu as choisi le mauvais côté, Potter, comme tes pitoyables parents. Et, circonstance aggravante, il a fallut que tu t'acoquines avec… »

            Il s'interrompit, une baguette soudainement appuyée contre sa gorge.

            « Un mot de plus, Rogue, un seul mot de plus et je te ferai regretter d'être venu au monde. » l'avertit calmement James.

            Les autres Serpentard se rapprochèrent, menaçants, baguette à la main, dans l'intention de venir en aide à leur camarade. Alors que, dans le même temps, Amy et Remus empêchaient Sirius et Lily d'aller prêter main forte à James, dans le silence pesant de la salle et sous le regard indifférent des enseignants. Mais les condisciples de Rogue ne tentèrent rien contre James, l'appréhension se lisant sur leur visage lorsque Harry quitta à son tour sa chaise pour se joindre au Maraudeur. Celui-ci, s'en rendit compte et prit à partit de profiter de son avantage.

            « Pour ton information, Rogue, je préfère mourir pour mes convictions que de lécher les bottes de Voldemort, reprit sèchement James. Contrairement à vous autres, misérables Serpentard. J'aurai presque pitié de vous… Presque… Car vous restez avant tout des lâches assoiffés de pouvoir et des abrutis qui ont été embrigadés dès leur plus jeune âge… Contrairement à vous, nous, les Gryffondor, ne nous limitons pas aux origines des gens pour les juger et nous nous battons pour ce qui est juste… »

            Rogue voulu dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa, lorsque son regard passa de l'un à l'autre des deux adolescents qui lui faisaient face, en proie à un dilemme de taille.

            « J'aurai ma revanche, Potter, crois-moi, souffla-t-il finalement, avant de reculer alors que Harry posait la main sur la baguette de James pour l'obliger à la baisser ce qu'il fit à contre-cœur. Allons-nous en d'ici ! » intima-t-il à l'adresse de ses camarades qui tournèrent les talons non sans un dernier regard noir aux Gryffondor.

            James les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que, sous le regard surpris de la foule silencieuse des élèves, ils regagnent la table des Serpentard, avant de se tourner vers Harry.

            «- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? s'enquit-il.

             - Tu ne dois pas entrer dans leur petit jeu, James, expliqua Harry. Ils te provoquent exprès… Ils savent quels sont tes points faibles. Du coup, ils n'hésitent pas à appuyer là où ça fait mal et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

            James soutint un long moment le regard de Harry mais finit par détourner les yeux et soupira.

            « Qu'est-ce que je disais ? s'enthousiasma Sirius, à l'adresse de ses amis. Les Serpentard ont peur de Harry. » ajouta-t-il avec amusement.

* * * * *

            « Potter, Calaway ! Vingt points de moins à Gryffondor pour bavardage intempestif. »

            Les deux intéressés se turent aussitôt et levèrent les yeux vers le professeur Krayak qui les fixait avec sévérité depuis son bureau avant de reporter à nouveau leur attention sur la potion de Récuretout qui bouillonnait dans leur chaudron. Pettigrow ayant repris sa place au premier rang (même si Krayak le laissait considérablement tranquille), Harry, lui, partageait donc, à nouveau, la table de James durant les cours de Potions dont la disposition des tables avait été modifiée. Tout en mélangeant le liquide verdâtre qui chauffait, le Maraudeur se pencha discrètement vers Harry.

            « Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais dit qui était ton fameux "professeur pire que Krayak". » lança-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

            Harry sourit légèrement mais garda le silence alors qu'il versait cinq gouttes de liqueurs d'hélianthème dans la préparation.

            «- C'est quelqu'un que je connais ? insista James en prenant soin de ne pas être entendu par qui que ce soit.

             - un mot : "gras". » 

            James fronça les sourcils puis écarquilla les yeux de compréhension.

            « Nooooon ? Ne me dis pas que c'est…Rogue ? »

            Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

            « Et si… Mon professeur de Potions n'est autre que le "grand" Severus Rogue. » ironisa Harry en baissant encore plus la voix, de façon a être sûr que seul James puisse l'entendre.

            James pouffa discrètement de rire, alors que Harry prenait un air offensé.

            « Vas-y ! Marre-toi, grogna-t-il. Crois-moi, ça n'a rien de drôle. »

            James sourit.

            «- Ca doit être horrible comme cours, commenta-t-il sans ses départir de son amusement.

             - Ca tu l'as dit, soupira Harry. Il me déteste à un point inimaginable… et c'est plus que réciproque.

             - L'inverse m'aurait étonné, répliqua James en grimaçant. N'empêche, y a encore des fois où je me demande pourquoi j'ai pris la peine d'aller le chercher sous le Saule Cogneur l'année dernière, ajouta-t-il en jetant un bref regard en direction dudit Serpentard. En dehors du fait que la "blague" de Patmol aurait vraiment pu mal se finir et que Lunard et lui auraient pu avoir de très graves problèmes… »

            Harry sourit légèrement.

            «- J'en ai entendu parler, commenta-t-il. Mais je suis persuadé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire et que tout le monde n'en ferait pas autant…, de sauver la vie d'un ennemi.

             - Mouais, répliqua James d'un air sceptique. N'empêche que ça nous a valu une de nos plus mémorables punitions. Cent points en moins pour Sirius et cinquante pour Rogue et moi pour être allés dans le passage menant à la Cabane Hurlante, une semaine de retenue, un savon magistral par McGonagall, et la fureur de Lily à la découverte des points perdus, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant. Bien que Dumbledore ait ajouté quatre-vingts points à Gryffondor pour le fait que j'avais sauvé la vie de Rogue… 

             - Potter ! Calaway ! »

            Les deux concernés s'interrompirent à nouveau, pour voir leur professeur quitter son bureau et venir dans leur direction. Alors qu'il s'arrêtait à leur hauteur, des éclats de voix étouffés se firent entendre au premier rang avant d'être interrompus par une soudaine explosion, aussitôt suivit de cris, alors qu'un liquide verdâtre giclait dans le cachot. 

            «- BLACK ! tonna le professeur en se retournant aussitôt vers ledit élève, tout en notant, du coin de l'œil, les vestiges calcinés du chaudron d'un Severus Rogue qui passait frénétiquement, sa manche sur son visage recouvert de la potion de Récuretout réputée pour son effet corrosif rapide.

             - Oui, professeur ? demanda Sirius en esquissant un sourire faussement innocent. Que puis-je pour vous ?

             - Vous… » commença-t-il avec colère, avant de penser à autre chose.

            La panique régnait dans la salle de classe, les élèves ayant été, bien sûrs, prévenus au début du cours du danger que représentait cette potion. Prenant visiblement conscience du fait que lui-même en était couvert, il gagna rapidement son bureau, y pris sa baguette et débarrassa, d'un sort, l'ensemble de la classe des projections de potion de Récuretout.

            « A présent, tout le monde se calme et s'assoit ! » intima-t-il durement, une fois l'incident clos, alors que les Serpentard fusillaient les Gryffondor du regard.

            Les élèves obéirent prestement et regagnèrent leur place respective en silence. Les Serpentard ricanèrent discrètement en notant le sourire mauvais du professeur alors qu'il fixait les Gryffondor.

            « Certains d'entre vous ne semblent pas prendre cette matière au sérieux alors que les Potions représentent une part non négligeable des ASPICs que vous êtes sensés, tous autant que vous êtes, passer au mois de juin, observa-t-il froidement en fusillant du regard Sirius qui ne semblait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure. De plus, la suppression de points et les retenues ne semblent plus avoir le moindre effet sur ces petits imbéciles perturbateurs, qui sont pourtant loin d'être les meilleurs en Potions, qui trouvent le moyen de jouer les malins et se croient mieux que tout le monde. »

            Des moqueries étouffées s'élevèrent parmi les Serpentard alors que les Gryffondor, quant à eux, gardaient une impassibilité de marbre.

            « C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de leur donner une leçon qu'ils n'oublieront probablement pas de sitôt et qui devraient leur permettre de grandir un peu…, bien que leur cas me semble désespéré, reprit-il hargneusement. Tout en permettant aux plus doués de se préparer efficacement à ce qui les attend, poursuivit-il plus aimablement en se tournant vers les élèves de sa maison. Ainsi, vous me ferez, tous, des recherches sur une potion donnée. Dans trois semaines, il faudra que vous m'apportiez le résultat de votre travail, ainsi qu'un échantillon de cette préparation que vous devrez réaliser par vous-même. Bien sûr, ce devoir sera noté et comptera pour 70 % de votre note finale aux ASPICs. »

            Un murmure intraduisible s'éleva parmi les étudiants.

            « Cependant, je dois préciser que vous travaillerez par groupes de deux… que je vais déterminer moi-même. » précisa-t-il froidement en esquissant un sourire mauvais. 

            Il parcouru les élèves du regard, ses yeux habituellement ternes brillants d'une lueur de mauvaise augure qui ne plaisait pas à Harry. Le professeur Krayak opina distraitement de la tête, l'air satisfait de sa décision et inscrivit quelques mots sur un parchemin, dans un silence des plus pesants alors que les élèves attendaient tous le verdict.

            « Alors, déclara-t-il finalement en reportant à nouveau son attention sur ses élèves. Les binômes seront les suivants : Thomas Avery et Augustus Rookwood… »

            Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard satisfait.

            « Albert Lestrange et Remus Lupin… »

            Un murmure perplexe se fit entendre dans la classe alors que les élèves, surpris par le fait que leur professeur ait mis un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ensembles, se tournaient vers lesdits élèves qui s'adressèrent un regard sombre.

            « Evan Rosier et Sirius Black… » poursuivit l'enseignant en adressant un sourire satisfait au Maraudeur qui leva les yeux au ciel.

            Les regards des autres étudiants, décontenancés, passaient à présent des élèves déjà cités à ceux qui, comme eux, n'avaient pas encore été répartis puis au professeur qui annonçait le groupe suivant :

            « Adrian Nott et James Potter… »

            Jamais, au grand jamais, les Maraudeurs n'avaient été séparés pour être mêlés aux Serpentard. Et aucun d'eux ne semblait ravi par cette perspective alors que des protestations étouffées prenaient naissance dans les rangs des élèves.

            « Alina Cooper et Amy O'Connor… Severus Rogue et Lily Evans… »

            Harry tressaillit et vit James se redresser brutalement sur son siège à ses mots et pâlir considérablement. Harry s'assombrit et anticipa sans mal la dernière paire que le professeur cita :

            « Et, pour finir, Peter Pettigrow et Harry Calaway… »

            Harry grimaça, alors que des exclamations indignées saluaient la décision professorale. 

            « Bien évidemment, j'enlèverai dix points à quiconque contesterait mes décisions qui sont, vous vous en doutez, irrévocables. Je ne permettrait aucun changement de partenaire, d'ailleurs, annonça le professeur coupant ainsi cours aux protestations des élèves. Sur ce, à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous avez trois semaines pour faire vos recherches sur… l'élixir de Wizgeen. »

            Harry haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette potion, mais à voir la réaction de James qui devint franchement livide mais aussi celle de Rogue qui, au premier rang des Serpentard, avait sursauter à l'annonce du sujet de recherche.

            «- Qu'est-ce que c'est que l'élixir de Wizgeen ? demanda, à voix basse, Harry.

             - C'est l'une des potions les plus difficiles à réaliser qu'il soit, marmonna James en lui jetant un bref regard. Non seulement du fait que les ingrédients qui la composent sont, paraît-ils, dans l'ensemble, assez rares, mais aussi du fait que sa réalisation exige une concentration de tous les instants. Une seule seconde d'inattention peut être lourde en conséquences. En plus, en fonction de la qualité des ingrédients utilisés, cette potion peut avoir des effets radicalement différents et inattendus. En plus, non seulement l'étude de cet Elixir, du nom du sorcier qui l'a découvert, n'est pas au programme et que nous ne sommes donc pas sensés travailler dessus et encore moins pour les ASPICs mais en plus, Lily est avec Rogue, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard noir en direction du Serpentard. »

            La cloche annonçant la fin des cours retentit alors dans le château et les élèves se hâtèrent de ranger leurs affaires avant de quitter rapidement les lieux.

            «- Alors là, bravo Sirius ! ironisa Amy. Franchement bravo pour ta brillante idée de faire sauter le chaudron de Rogue.

             - C'était trop tentant, commenta le Maraudeur en souriant. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas savoir que Krayak prendrait une telle décision. Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains… tu aurais pu te retrouver avec quelqu'un d'autre que Cooper… Moi, je me retrouve avec Rosier.

             - Pauvre chou ! se moqua Amy. Dois-je te rappeler que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas fait l'idiot ? Et puis, tu n'es pas le plus à plaindre… Ce n'est pas toi qui te retrouves avec Rogue…

             - Peut-être mais quand même…, s'obstina Sirius. Non seulement, il sépare complètement les Maraudeurs, mais en plus, il nous met avec Serpentard… Il y a plus de chance que ça tourne au massacre plutôt qu'on arrive à avoir une bonne note.

             - C'est sûr que, dans ton cas, c'est perdu d'avance mais… »

            Amy fut interrompu par Remus qui était jusque là silencieux.

            « Où sont les autres ? » s'enquit-il, alors qu'ils atteignaient le hall.

* * * * *

            James plaqua violemment Rogue contre le mur, le visage déformé par la colère. Tous deux se trouvaient dans un couloir désert dans lequel le Gryffondor avait vu l'autre adolescent disparaître.

            «- Alors, Potter, se moqua le Serpentard. On n'apprécie pas le fait d'être séparé de sa petite-amie ?

             - Cesse de jouer les mauvaises langues ou je te l'arrache, Rogue ! le menaça le Maraudeur.

             - Oh, je suis terrorisé, ironisa Rogue.

             - Ferme-la, Rogue ! aboya James.

             - Qui te crois-tu pour me donner des ordres, Potter ? » siffla Rogue.

            Pour toute réponse, James le plaqua un peu plus contre la paroi, les sourcils froncés.

            « Si c'est pour ta Sang-de-Bourbe que… »

            Rogue s'interrompit, un poing s'écrasant brutalement sur sa joue.

            «- Cesse de persifler, Rogue ! Et que les choses soient bien claires ! Si tu t'en prends, de quelque façon que ce soit, à Lily, tu le regretteras amèrement ! 

             - Oh, je suis terrorisé, répliqua le Serpentard sur un ton on ne peut plus sarcastique.

             - Rogue, tu as ma parole que si Lily a un quelconque problème, je te le ferai payer.

             - Mais je crois que c'est surtout toi, Potter, qui risque d'avoir des problèmes pour l'instant ! »

            James sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir les autres Serpentard qui, baguette à la main, les entouraient. Il était tellement obnubilé par Rogue qu'il ne les avait même pas entendu arriver. Son expression se durcit encore un peu plus lorsque, oubliant Rogue, il aperçu…

            « Malefoy… »

            Le blondinet esquissa un sourire méprisant, flanqué, comme à son habitude, de ses deux gorilles et de sa brochette de futurs Mangemorts.

            «- Lui-même, Potter. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai encore mes entrées au château…

             - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

             - Hum, voyons, laisse-moi réfléchir, se moqua Lucius. Toi… »

            Ses acolytes éclatèrent de rire à cette remarque.

            «- Oh, c'est hilarant ! ironisa James, glissant discrètement la main vers sa poche. Je vois que le niveau intellectuel des Serpentard vole toujours aussi bas.

             - Et je constate que ton sens de l'humour est toujours aussi lamentable, Potter, rétorqua Lucius en souriant d'un air suffisant. Mais tu feras moins le malin quand on te conduiras au Maître…

             - Il faudra d'abord m'attraper, Malefoy, riposta James.

             - Oh, ça, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué à faire. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu es encerclé… seul contre neuf… Tu n'as aucune chance contre nous… Mais je dois dire que tu nous facilites grandement la tâche… Nous n'avions pas prévu que tu te rendrais, de ton propre gré, dans un lieu désert…et à notre merci… »

            James referma les doigts sur sa baguette qu'il tira brutalement de sa poche.

            « Stupéfix. » lança-t-il aussitôt en pointant l'item vers les Serpentard.

Trois d'entre eux furent touchés par le sortilège mais le Maraudeur n'eut guère l'occasion d'en profiter.

« Expelliarmus ! » répliqua, froidement, Rogue, qui avait profité de l'inattention du Gryffondor pour rejoindre les rangs de ses camarades.

Sa baguette lui échappa aussitôt alors qu'il était violemment projeté au sol sous le coup du sortilège et que sa baguette finissait sa course aux pieds du Serpentard. Se relevant vivement, James nota que ses adversaires s'étaient rapprochés, alors que, sur ordre de Malefoy, deux d'entre eux se chargeaient d'annuler son sort de Stupéfixion.

«- Comme tu peux le constater, Potter, ta pathétique tentative n'a servi à rien, commenta Lucius sans se départir de son expression moqueuse. Mais je vais te montrer un sort des plus efficaces… Endo…

             - Expelliarmus ! » 

            Les baguettes des neuf Serpentard, pris au dépourvu leur échappèrent brutalement, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient, à leur tour, projetés au sol (manquant de peu James qui se tenait au milieu) par ce sortilège venu de nul part. James sourit en apercevant Harry qui venait à leur rencontre, sans baguette tout en réceptionnant celles des Serpentard. Un murmure inquiet s'éleva aussitôt parmi leurs rangs alors qu'ils se relevaient précipitamment. Malefoy, lui, esquissa un sourire amusé en découvrant le nouveau venu.

            «- Oh, mais c'est Calaway…

             - Je vois qu'on se souvient encore de moi, Malefoy, répliqua calmement Harry. Quoiqu'il en soit, bien que je n'aie visiblement pas été convié à votre petit divertissement, je me suis permis d'y participer malgré tout, ajouta-t-il en agitant distraitement les baguettes qu'il tenait à la main. Ces petits"joujous" ne sont pas à mettre entre toutes les mains, vous savez. Vos parents ne vous ont donc jamais appris que vous pouviez vous faire mal avec de telles choses ? se moqua-t-il sur un ton condescendant. Ca aurait été regrettable si vous vous étiez blessés… »

            James réprima un éclat de rire face au sarcasme évident de Harry. Un silence pesant suivit sa remarque mais James pouvait voir que les Serpentard hésitaient quant à la marche à suivre et fixaient tous Malefoy, dans l'attente d'une décision, qui restait impassible. 

            «- Calaway, un de ces jours, tu payeras ton insolence, riposta finalement Lucius.

             - Ouais, c'est ça… » riposta Harry d'un air amusé.

            Tous deux se défièrent longuement du regard.

            « Tu as de la chance que nous ayons d'autres choses à faire que s'occuper de toi, Calaway, insista Lucius. On s'en va ! »

            Ses acolytes, sans un regard à James ou à Harry, obéirent promptement et s'éloignèrent vers l'autre extrémité du couloir.

            « Eh, vous n'oublieriez pas quelque chose, par hasard ? » se moqua Harry en lançant négligemment leurs baguettes, qui heurtèrent le sol dallé dans une série de tintements sourds, dans leur direction, provoquant un murmure outré des Serpentard.

            Néanmoins, ils récupérèrent silencieusement leur baguette et disparurent rapidement de leurs champs de vision tandis que James rejoignait Harry.

            «- Une fois de plus, tu m'as sortit d'affaire, Harry, commenta-t-il. Merci.

             - Hum, rétorqua distraitement Harry sans quitter des yeux l'endroit où les Serpentard s'étaient volatilisés. Mais nous ferions mieux de ne pas nous attarder ici plus longtemps. Ils préparent un mauvais coup, c'est évident. Sinon, pourquoi Malefoy aurait-il été envoyé ici ? »

            James haussa les épaules.

            « N'empêche, la prochaine fois que tu veux dire deux mots à Rogue, évite de le faire seul et dans un endroit désert, lâcha nonchalamment Harry en lui adressant un bref regard en coin. Mais c'est une chance pour toi que nous t'ayons vu partir… » ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils repartaient en direction de couloirs plus fréquentés du château

Ils n'eurent cependant guère l'occasion d'aller bien loin et James n'eut pas le temps de demander à qui le "nous" se référait.

            « James ! »

            Lily, surgissant dans le couloir, sauta au cou du Maraudeur qui, passé le premier moment de surprise, sourit et l'enlaça, ayant ainsi la réponse à sa question.

* * * * *

            « Allez, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui ! » annonça James, le Souaffle sous le bras, à l'adresse de ses coéquipiers.

            Comme tous les lundi, les Gryffondor étaient au terrain de Quidditch, pour leur première séance d'entraînement de la semaine.

            Ses camarades ne se firent pas prier et regagnèrent rapidement le sol, où ils entreprirent de faire regagner leur boite aux quatre balles. Si le Souaffle et le Vif d'or (que Harry avait intercepté peu avant la fin de l'entraînement) ne posèrent guère de problème, il n'en était, comme à l'accoutumé, pas de même pour les Cognards qui continuaient à s'agiter entre les mains des deux Batteurs de l'équipe. Mais si Sirius parvint, d'une main experte à boucler son Cognard, il lui fallut prêter main forte à William qui rencontra quelques difficultés à maîtriser le sien. Une fois les balles rentrées, le petit groupe, balais à la main, prit la direction des vestiaires, où ils furent accueillis par Lily qui venait dans leur direction, livre à la main. Etant donné que, depuis Halloween, elle venait, occasionnellement, voir les entraînements de l'équipe, les sept joueurs commençaient à s'habituer à la voir dans le stade. James déposa aussitôt le coffre, qu'il portait avec Sirius, et s'avança aussitôt vers sa petite-amie en souriant alors que les autres pénétraient dans le vestiaire.

            «- Je me dépêche de me changer et j'suis tout à toi, d'accord ? lui souffla-t-il en l'embrassant rapidement.

             - Oh, mais prends tout ton temps, tu as bien le droit d'en profiter pour rester entre joueurs, répliqua la jeune fille en souriant. De toute façon, je venais te dire que je rentrais au château car je dois passer à la Bibliothèque avant le dîner.

             - Lily…

             - Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, James. J'ai ma baguette sur moi et je suis parfaitement capable de m'en servir si besoin est…

             - Oh, pour ça, je le sais bien, mais…

             - Allez, je suis une grande fille, je suis bien capable de me débrouiller toute seule, le taquina-t-elle. Et je ne vais pas me perdre dans le parc, plaisanta-t-elle bien qu'elle savait pertinemment les raisons de l'inquiétude du Maraudeur. Je te rejoindrais à la Salle Commune. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. » conclut-elle en l'embrassant à son tour.

            Sur ce, elle quitta le stade non sans un dernier sourire à son petit-ami qui la suivit des yeux, incertain, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il se hâta vers le vestiaire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir d'un mauvais œil les occasions où Lily était seule…et donc exposée à une quelconque intervention des partisans, ou futurs partisans, de Voldemort. Une fois dans la vaste pièce, il se changea rapidement, sous le regard amusé de ses coéquipiers.

            «- Pressé, aujourd'hui, Jamsie ? se moqua Sirius en souriant.

             - Oui… Au fait, Sirius et Harry, vous pourriez ramener le coffre au bureau du professeur Bibine pour moi ? demanda-t-il en enfilant ses chaussures.

             - Ouais, pas de problème. » assura le Maraudeur alors que Harry acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.

            James sourit avec reconnaissance, bien qu'il n'en attendait pas moins d'eux, et quitta aussitôt le vestiaire, son balai à la main qu'il enfourcha sitôt sortit du stade, tout en songeant que la jeune fille ne devait pas avoir trop pris d'avance sur lui. Et, effectivement, il ne tarda pas à la retrouver et ne pu réprimer un sourire en apercevant la jeune fille qui marchait, en direction du château, qui se dressait au loin, en-dessous de lui et piqua aussitôt dans sa direction. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

            « Alors, Miss Evans, je vous emmène ? » proposa-t-il, en adoptant un ton charmeur et en s'arrêtant devant elle.

            La jeune fille se figea et l'étudia d'un œil circonspect puis eut un sourire amusé.

            « Voyons, Mr Potter, ne savez-vous donc pas qu'il est inconvenant de faire une telle proposition à toute bonne jeune fille de bonne famille. » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix affectée.

            James haussa un sourcil puis sourit à son tour.

            « Vraiment ? Et bien est-ce que la jeune fille de bonne famille que vous êtes, Miss Evans, voudrait que je la dépose quelque part ? »

            Lily l'observa, sans se départir de son expression amusée, et fit mine de réfléchir à sa proposition.

            «- Mais êtes-vous sûr, Mr Potter que ce balai est digne de confiance ?

             - Oh, sans aucun doute ! Je puis vous assurer, Miss Evans que le trajet sera sans aucun risque. Je confierai ma vie à ce balai sans aucune hésitation et n'oubliez pas qu'il sera mené par l'un des pilotes les plus expérimentés qui soient dans le maniement du balai… »

            Lily éclata de rire face à l'expression sentencieuse du Maraudeur, bien qu'elle continuait à observer le balai d'un air septique.

            « Allez, Lily jolie, je te promets que ça ne risque rien, assura-t-il. Et ça me fera très plaisir de prendre ma si ravissante petite-amie sur mon balai. ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire engageant. Et puis, je ne voudrais pas que ma fleur de lys préférée se fatigue inutilement alors qu'elle doit encore se ménager. »

            Lily secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré à cette dernière remarque mais finit par céder.

            « Pourquoi pas, après tout ? » accepta-t-elle.

            James sourit, satisfait, et lui tendit la main qu'elle prit aussitôt de telle sorte qu'elle se retrouva bien vite juchée devant l'adolescent qui passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de reprendre son vol en direction de Poudlard.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini. 

Titre du prochain chapitre : Colère (vous aurez enfin LA confrontation tant attendu Harry VS Peter…, mais aussi une nouvelle confrontation, assez particulière je dois dire, Harry VS Voldemort… ! Vous pouvez déjà réserver vos places pour l'occasion…en reviewant ^^ !!! Au fait, bien sûr, c'est gratuit ^^

A présent, les RAR :

**Miya**** Black** : Oui, ça m'arrive aussi des fois, que l'ordi peine un peu avec les chapitres longs (il fait souvent la "tête" quand il faut lire les chapitres d'Alo, d'ailleurs^^). Ben j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire.__

**Lunenoire** : J'ai déjà répondu par mail mais merci encore pour toutes ces reviews ^^Sinon, j'ai remis dans l'ordre les deux premiers chapitres qui avaient, effectivement, été inversés…

**Fanny **: Ah toi aussi tu aimes bien Evanescence ?^^ Quand au caractère de Harry dans ce chapitre…faut se mettre dans le contexte : il est dans une époque qui n'est pas la sienne et dont il ne sait, finalement, pas grand chose avant d'y arriver et, par conséquent, ne sais donc pas ce qu'il peut ou ne pas faire… Il est donc, déjà, préoccupé par la crainte de changer le futur (son présent quoi). Ensuite, y a la Voix (James autrement dit) qui se pointe quand bon lui chante et refuse de lui dire qui il est, ce qui aurait tendance à énerver n'importe qui (moi, en tout cas, à la longue, ça m'énerverait) et Harry n'aime pas vraiment l'idée de suivre les instructions de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas et ne voit pas… (le journal de Jedusor lui a servi de leçon je pense), il est fatigué, il est agacé par Peter, il a la responsabilité du destin de ses parents entre les mains et, en plus de cela, il se fait courser par des Acromantulas et manque de finir en casse-croûte pour araignée géante ^^ Pas étonnant qu'il râle… (enfin, d'après moi)

**Cc Johnson** : Je ne met pas d'épilogue car ce que je voulais mettre dans l'épilogue ira dans le chapitre 40 ^^ Et que je pourrai ainsi faire un plus long chapitre de clôture que deux plus cours^^ Ah bah ça, j'crois que c'est pareil pour tout le monde : la rentrée arrive bien trop vite ^^

**Patlulu** : Alors là, tu m'apprends quelque chose : Ils vont vraiment le faire en un seul film, le 4… ? Ahlala ça laisse deux possibilités : soit un film super long soit une adaptation où ils vont enlever pleins de bons passages du livre… (soupir). Oui, c'est presque fini…plus que quatre chapitres.

**Chen** : La confrontation Harry/Peter… comme je l'ai dit plus haut, c'est pour le prochain chapitre. Pour la crypte, c'est le passage du chapitre que j'ai le plus travaillé et qui sera le cœur de l'histoire d'une éventuelle suite d'ailleurs… J'admet que, au début, Lily n'était pas sensé se montrer mais…j'me suis laissée emporter et…ça a donné ça ^^

**Tiffany** : Le passage avec les Acromantulas… ça aussi franchement j'ai déliré dessus (en plus de la crypte). Peter, et oui, Harry préfère le rembarré plutôt que de risquer de vouloir l'étrangler…

**Marion-moune** : Merci beaucoup…

**Misslulu** : Oui, plus que quatre chapitres… Cette fic va franchement me manquer…mais bon… Pour le passage de la crypte, c'est celui que j'ai le plus travaillé de ce chapitre… en fait, il était écrit depuis plus de deux mois, ce passage.

**Jeanne d'Arc** : Merci et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire autant.

**Minamino** : En fait, plus que quatre maintenant… et non, je ne pense pas pouvoir en rajouter. Oui c'est sûr…, mais là, vraiment, j'était indépendant de ma volonté… Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous faire autant attendre. Le truc où je fais parler les personnages…ah ça, les reviews pour Umbre…, c'est toujours assez particulier à lire et je me marre bien à l'écrire ^^

**Maria Potter1** : Je sais ce que c'est que les programmes chargés (et encore, moi je travaille pas). Manque de pot, j'ai reçu ta review juste après avoir fait la MAJ du chapitre 35, donc je te réponds ici. ^^

**Big Apple** : Merci ^^

**Franceska** : Merci^^. Jusqu'à ce que je lise plusieurs des reviews, je ne savais pas qu'il sortait le 3 décembre… C'est sûr cette fois ?

**Phénix20** : Merci^^.

**Angel-blue** : Merci^^. Oui, j'viens d'apprendre, pour le tome 5… Je l'ai déjà lu en anglais donc je ne me suis pas trop tenu au courant de la version française, même si j'ai hâte de voir s'il est mieux que m'en a laissé la lecture de la version originale.

**Venusa** : Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite de ma fic continuera à te plaire ^^

**Nymoue** : La course poursuite avec les Acromantulas… ben j'avoue que j'ai plutôt déliré sur ce coup…Oui, ça serait gentil que tu me préviennes quand tu mettras le deuxième chapitre…, merci. Oui, très calme ^^

**Kyzara** : Des menaces ? Eh eh, ça va, j'ai rien à craindre… Faudrait d'abord venir me chercher sur mon île et le prix du billet d'avion dissuaderai bien de monde de venir dans ces cas-là ^^ Concernant la review de Umbre, elle et moi on a pris l'habitude de se faire des reviews et des réponses de reviews de ce genre (longue et délirante) Le mieux que je lui ai fait, c'était une review de 8 pages words ^^. Ben comme tu peux le voir, c'était bel et bien lui^^ 

**Caroline Black** : J'ai fait mon possible en tout cas pour en tenir compte ^^ Vraiment aucune critique ?! O_o ^^ Sinon, pour la confrontation Harry/Peter…c'est pour le prochain chapitre…

**Naseis******: Ah oui, d'accord, je me disais bien aussi ^^ Mais je m'y perds un peu, avec les pseudos de sorte que, dans le doute, j'ai préféré faire deux réponses différentes^^

Pour ce que tu veux, c'est au prochain chapitre… Enfin, il va pas vraiment leur démolir le portrait mas ça va barder… MDR j'ai bien aimée ta petite description du combat Harry/Peter ^^

**Oyne** : Merci^^.

**Yolei**** Potter** : Merci beaucoup ^^ J'espère qu'elle restera à la hauteur de tes attentes alors ^^ Pour la voix, en effet, ça a surpris certaines personnes… du fait qu'on a pas trop l'habitude qu'un…mort vienne nous parler ^^ Enfin, c'est le monde magique ^^ Pour la taupe…, non ce n'est pas lui (trop répétitif du tome 1 et 4), c'est quelqu'un d'autre…, de plus inattendu…

Pour le face à face Harry/Peter, je sais que tu as déjà réservé ta place, et c'est au prochain chapitre…

**Cyngathi******: Ca arrive à tout le monde d'oublier ^^

**Fleur de lys** : Salut Fleur de lys. En effet, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de toi ^^ Alors comment ça va ? Moi ça va, en dehors que la fac, c'est nul… On dit que c'est la liberté et tout ça, mais c'est complètement faux, en tout cas dans l'université ou je suis… et le droit c'est trop nul (j'ai bien fait de pas faire DEUG de droit, tiens). Le passage de la forêt interdite… je pense que c'est le meilleur passage de ce chapitre, je trouve. C'est celui que j'ai, en fait, le plus travaillé. J'avais commencé à réfléchir sur le passage de la forêt depuis près de deux mois ^^ Ben merci pour le compliment #^__^# Le passage des Acromantulas… je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire. J'imaginais, surtout bien Harry qui se fait un bowling façon HP avec Phantôme à la place de la boule et les araignées à la place des quilles ^^ Pour la voix, et oui, je l'ai enfin révélé, même si j'ai laissé sous-entendre qui c'était dans le chapitre précédent. En effet, tu n'étais pas loin avec Godric, du fait que, premièrement, Harry et James sont ses descendants et, deuxièmement, tu étais dans la bonne logique car Godric est mort (comme James, d'où le principe des …)^^ Pour les sphères lumineuses, je me suis basées sur un film dont je suis incapable de me souvenir le titre, que j'avais vu en seconde en instruction religieuse… l'interprétation du paradis qui y était faites m'avait vraiment marquée, et surtout le truc des sphères lumineuses^^ Et oui, c'est vrai qu'ils conservent leurs "chamailleries adolescentes", malgré le fait qu'ils soient morts ^^ Le livre…oui, il va aider Harry à mener à bien sa lutte contre Voldemort mais…pas dans cette fic… (plutôt dans l'espèce de suite (qui n'en serait pas vraiment une) que j'envisage de faire, mais j'suis pas encore certaine). Si la taupe sera découverte un jour… ? Oui, bien évidemment. En fait, au chapitre 38 (39 pour vous)… Je ne me permettrait pas de vous laissez dans l'ignorance sur ce sujet ^^ James se doute que c'est quelqu'un du collège vu qu'il a libre accès à l'ensemble de l'école (se balade dans les couloirs, dans la forêt) et semble bien connaître les élèves (à voir ce que l'espion dit quand il se retrouve face à Rem et Sirius dans la forêt interdite le soir où Elsa meurt) Quant à la façon dont son identité sera dévoilé, je ne sais pas encore vraiment comment ça se passera… Mais c'est vrai que Peter commence à avoir des pb… Et Harry ne dit rien à James et Lily parce qu'il a conscience des dangers encourus à changer le cours du temps (Voldemort toujours en vie donc encore plus de massacres, etc…). Mais James va l'apprendre ^^ Ah ça, c'est toujours comme ça, la baisse de moral à la rentrée ^^ Au fait, comment c passé ta rentrée ?

**Kinou** : Contente que ce chapitre t'aie plût. Y a eu tant de moustiques que ça ? Tu devrais essayer la citronnelle…, effet assuré contre les moustiques ^^ Et bien, tu sais, je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je ferai quand j'aurai fini cette fic… J'ai de vagues idées mais sans plus… 

**Clem **: Je pense pas que ce dicton soit un jour dans les dictionnaires de proverbes et de dictons mais bon…, on sais jamais ^^ J'étais plutôt déçu quand j'ai appris la défaite de l'OM mais il paraît qu'ils ont pas démérités… C franchement pas de bol pour eux qu'ils aient commencés en affrontant le Real…

**Space**** Girl** : Merci…^^

**Polly**** Pink** : Et bien, je t'ai déjà répondu par mail donc… par contre, j'ai bien aimé ton "cri de guerre" et oui, c'est vrai que ça fait un peu long, une fic en cours depuis plus d'un an, mais, par exemple, ça fait encore plus longtemps que Alo a commencé les Portes…). Bon voilà, j'ai commenté des points de ta review que je n'avais pas fait dans mon mail^^

Bon, voilà, fini pour les RAR… Mais, à présent, je passe à la partie "Rushs" du chapitre ^^ Au fait, si vous en voulez, suffit de me le demander (j'y pense pas systématiquement…)

Alors, avant de commencer les rushs…quelques explications… : Pour ceux qui ont bien aimés la RAR pour Umbre77, vous avez dû y voir mentionné le nom de deux "individus" (LSK et LPDP)… Toutes deux sont issues d'un délire avec Umbre… En fait, à l'origine, j'ai créée le pseudo de La_Super_Killeuse (LSK) pour faire une blague à Umbre et, ça a si bien marché, qu'on a continué à délirer avec… Non seulement, LSK a désormais une personnalité qui lui est propre mais, en plus, maintenant, elle a une cousine LPDP (La_Psycopathe_de_Première) qui est aussi une lointaine cousine de Lucius Malefoy par ailleurs ^^, alors que Umbre inventait, en réponse aux "agressions" dont elle était l'objet, Sévie77… Hum, au fait, petite précision, LSK, mais aussi LPDP, ont des poches à la "Hagrid" et possède un arsenal assez déconcertant…

Voilà, maintenant que ça, c'est fait… passons aux rushs…

**_LSK _**: Mais comme elle n'en avait pas pour ce chapitre, elle a prit la facilité d'en faire sur l'ensemble des précédents chapitres…

**_Ccilia_****__**(_rougissant légèrement_) : Oh ça va, je ne t'ai rien demandée je te signale. Et dois-je te rappeler que si tu ne te conduis pas un peu mieux, tu n'es pas prête de récupérer ton char d'assaut ? (_sourit fièrement alors que LSK, ayant haussé les sourcils à cette remarque, s'en va sans piper mot_). Ah, l'argument de choc qui marche à tous les coups… Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle tenait autant à son vieux tas de rouille… (_désigne ainsi un gros char d'assaut garé dans un coin du jardin_). Enfin bon, passons aux rushs… Je vais en mettre quelques unes, par ordre chronologique des chapitres… (une jeune fille blonde aux yeux gris, élancée et svelte surgissant de nul part, m'arrache mon ordinateur portable) EH ?! RENDS-LE MOI !

**_LPDP_** (_souriant fièrement_) : T'inquiètes, je lui ferai rien à ton p'tit ordinateur… Mais laisse faire les pros…

**_Ccilia_****__**(_sarcastique, en croisant les bras_) : Je me demande bien d'où te viens une telle modestie…

**_LPDP_**_ (l'ignorant et en lisant ce qui apparaît sur l'écran, avant de se tourner vers les lecteurs. Là, elle s'éclaircie la gorge et adopte un ton de présentateur télé_) : Pour en revenir à ce que disait Ccilia ici présente, nous reviendrons, si vous le voulez bien, au chapitre 2…

**_LSK_**_ (surgissant à son tour, pour venir jeter un œil par dessus l'épaule de sa cousine et prend la parole, en imitant LPDP_) : Pour vous mettre dans le contexte, ça se passe au réveil de Harry, après son arrivée dans le passé.

* * * * *

(_chapitre 2 – scène 2_)

            _Harry reprenait, doucement, connaissance._

_            « Oh la vache ! grommela-t-il, en se massant la tête. Ca fait mal ! »_

_            L'adolescent jeta un regard autour de lui et identifia, sans problème, l'endroit où il se trouvait : la Réserve de Rogue._

Il soupira et s'observa sous tous les angles.

            « Oh mince, j'ai déchiré ma cravate ! » s'exclama-t-il.

_* * * * *_

**_LSK_**_ (secouant la tête_) : Là, franchement, celle-là, elle est nulle…

**_Ccilia_**_ (offensée_) : C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas la mettre…

**_LSK _**: Du coup, nous passons à une autre scène…

**_LPDP_**: Pour l'anecdote, cette rush n'appartient à aucun chapitre précis, du fait que Ccilia se laisse souvent emportée par son…hum "enthousiasme créatif", dirons-nous, de sorte qu'elle se retrouve souvent avec des scènes qui n'ont rien à voir avec ses projets d'origines…

**_LSK :_** Et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'est retrouvée avec une réplique qu'elle a été incapable de placer dans une dispute de James et Lily…

**_LPDP_** : On peut donc dire que cette rush pourrait s'accorder à l'un des chapitres de la première moitié de la fic…

* * * * *

            « TU N'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN… »

Lily se coupa soudain dans son élan, l'air gênée.

            «- Qu'un… ? voulut savoir James.

             - Euh…qu'un…crétin sans cervelle et un macho rétrograde ?! grommela-t-elle d'un air peu convaincu.

             - Dis plutôt que tu as oublié ton texte ! ricana son interlocuteur.

             - C'est même pas vrai ! riposta-t-elle, vexée. J'ai juste voulu étoffer un peu !

             - Ah oui ? Et dans ce cas, c'était quoi que tu devais dire, à l'origine ?

             - Ben, que tu n'était qu'un…euh… qu'un… ! Oups ! » commenta-t-elle. J'ai vraiment oublié mon texte… ! avoua-t-elle, les yeux baissés.

            Tout le monde éclata de rire, alors que James adoptait un sourire triomphant.

            « Coupez ! »

            Tous le monde rassemblés sur les lieux de réalisation se tournèrent vers Ccilia qui, ayant quitté la chaise d'où elle supervisait les choses et tendit le script du chapitre à une Lily embarrassée, alors que les autres personnages discutaient joyeusement entre eux.

            «- Allez, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ça arrive à tout le monde d'oublier son texte, commenta Ccilia.

             - Je le sais. C'est juste que…, s'interrompit-elle en relisant la réplique qu'elle avait oublié. Bon, ok, ça va aller cette fois…

             - Tu es prête à la refaire tout de suite ? demanda Ccilia.

             - Oui.

             - Bien alors dans ce cas… (_se tourne vers les autres personnages et élève la voix_) Tout le monde en place ! On la refait ! »

* * * * *

**_LSK _**: le grand classique de l'oubli du texte…

**_LPDP _**: Si je peux me permettre, si tu ne veux pas que Céc. vende ton char à l'armée, tu ferais mieux de cesser de critiquer chacune de ses remarques.

**_LSK_** (_jette aussitôt un regard inquiet vers Ccilia qui sourit triomphalement_) : Euh oui…surtout qu'elle a l'air d'être bien capable de le faire… (_soupire_). Bon, alors, pour en revenir à notre sujet du jour, nous allons rester dans le thème des disputes James/Lily…

**LPDP **: Sauf que, cette fois, c'est une des gifles du chapitre 19 qui ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévu…

**_LSK_** (_moqueuse_) : On va dire qu'elle n'y a pas été de main morte dans ce chapitre…

**_Ccilia_** : Euh, tu essayais de faire de l'humour là ? Parce que si c'était le cas, c'est légèrement raté. Mais, quoiqu'il en soit, cette scène n'est pas vraiment une scène coupée mais plutôt l'un de mes "délires de deux heures du mat'"…

* * * * *

(chapitre 19-à la lisière de la forêt interdite)

_Ils finirent par apercevoir les lumières de Poudlard à travers les arbres, mais James ne s'arrêta qu'une fois à la lisère de la forêt. Là, Lily se décida à quitter le dos de l'animal qui, disparu aussitôt dans un autre petit claquement, laissant place à un James Potter à l'air passablement fatigué mais qui souriait, l'ait satisfait tout en enlevant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux._

_            Mais, Lily, désormais parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même et de ses réflexions, le gifla brutalement. Sous le choc, les lunettes de l'adolescent lui échappèrent et tombèrent sur le sol._

            «- Eh, on t'a demandé de me gifler, pas de m'arracher la tête ! s'exclama-t-il en se frottant douloureusement le cou.

             - Oh, désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant aussitôt. Je me suis laissée emportée par mon enthousiasme. Ca va, je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ?

             - Ca ira, je survivrai ! Mais fait gaffe la prochaine fois ! » grogna-t-il en se penchant pour ramasser ses lunettes.

            La maquilleuse surgit aussi sec de nul part, pour masquer la trace de main écarlate qui apparaissait déjà très nettement sur sa joue.

* * * * *

**_LPDP_** : Voilà… (_jette un œil à l'ordi_) Bon, on reste toujours dans la rubrique "James/Lily"

**_LSK _**: Sauf que, cette fois, on arrive au chapitre 24, lorsqu'ils reviennent de la fête du dôme, pour la fin de l'année…

Ccilia (se décidant à intervenir et en profitant de l'inattention des deux autres pour reprendre son bien) : Pour l'info, j'ai longtemps hésité à mettre cette scène ou pas, mais j'ai finalement décidée de l'enlever…

* * * *

_            Tous deux restèrent silencieux un moment, alors que James tentait de rattraper son chat qui, prenant un malin plaisir à embêter son maître, était allé se réfugier sous le lit, au plus grand amusement de Lily, alors que James râlait contre le félin tigré qu'il parvint finalement à attraper par la peau du cou._

_            «- Dis, James… ! commença, finalement, Lily, en déposant Neige sur le lit. Je… je… ! Tu voudrais pas rester dormir avec moi ce soir ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, en rougissant légèrement._

             - Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il brutalement, en se relevant vivement, sa tête heurtant durement le dessous du lit dans un bruit sourd. Ouille… »

            Lily éclata de rire alors que James jurait tout en sortant de sous le lit, ayant relâché le chat et en se massant le crâne.

            « Ca va ? » parvint-elle à demander, entre deux éclats de rire.

* * * * *

Ccilia : Et voilà…, nous arrivons à la fin de cette cession de rushs qui sont, globalement, pathétiques… M'enfin, c'est LSK et LPDP qui ont fait la sélection… dans ce que j'avais déjà tapé… Mais, pour conclure, je vous offre une petite scène qui n'a aucun rapport avec ma fic, mais qui concerne ces deux énergumènes… 

            Ccilia pénètre d'un air morose dans la salle des reviews pour découvrir LSK et LPDP assises devant l'écran géant installé dans un coin de la pièce, discutant avec animation.

**_Ccilia_**_ (surprise, en s'avançant_) : Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?

**_LSK _**_(sans se détourner de la télévision_) : La télé…

**_Ccilia_****__**_(ironique)_ : Sans blague… Je n'avais pas deviné… Mais encore ?

**_LPDP_** : C'est (_bip_)…

**_Ccilia_****__**_(stupéfaite_) : Vous aimez les trucs comme ça ?

**_LPDP_**_ (haussant les épaules_) : C'est un bon entraînement…

**_Ccilia_**_ (fronçant les sourcils_) : Entraînement ? A quoi ? Vous vous êtes mises au chant maintenant ?

**_LSK _**_(se retournant_) : Bien sûr que non… mais… (_reporte son attention sur l'écran alors qu'une fille passait à la télé_) Trappe ! 

A l'horreur de Ccilia, les deux autres pointèrent, dans un même mouvement, une arme sur l'écran et tirèrent…un jet d'eau.

**_LPDP _**: OUAIS ! J'l'ai eu ! 

**_LSK _**: Non, c'est moi qui l'ai touché en pleine tête.

**_LPDP_** : Non, c'est moi ! C'est mon jet d'eau qui…

**_Ccilia_** : Euh, est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer ce que vous faites ?

**_LSK_** : On te l'a dit, on s'entraîne…

**_LPDP_** : Sur ceux qui passent à la télé…

**_LSK_** : Mais comme on ne peut pas vraiment leur tirer dessus…

**_LPDP_** : Et que tu nous as…

**_LSK_** : Très aimablement d'ailleurs…

**_LPDP_** : Confisqué notre fusil à fléchettes…

**_LSK _**: On utilise des pistolets à eau.

Voilà… fini pour cette fois… Dsl si c'est un peu…plat mais je ferai en sorte de faire mieux la prochaine fois…ce qui ne manquera pas vu le programme qui attend tout le monde au prochain chapitre ^^


	38. Colère

            Salut tout le monde. Bon, alors voilà le chapitre 37^^ Désolée si j'ai mis un peu de temps à le faire mais il s'est révélé bien plus long à faire que prévu…, et vous comprendrez bien vite pourquoi… D'autant plus que bons nombres d'entre vous attendent les confrontations promises de Harry avec Peter… et Voldie…

Ce chapitre est dédié à tous ceux qui ont pris cette fic en cours de route et qui ont eu le courage de tout lire en bloc ^^

Ensuite, un **_GROS _merci, pour leur review, à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer le chapitre précédent, mais merci aussi aux lecteurs "silencieux" ^^, mais aussi à ceux qui prennent le temps de me faire remarquer mes incohérences (je ferai bientôt des MAJ de rectifications ^^, promis), mais les réponses aux reviews seront, toutes à la fin du chapitre. Sinon, mille fois merci encore à ****Tiffany pour son aide, mais aussi à **Umbre77** sans qui je me demande bien ce que je deviendrais. **

            Sinon, comme toujours :

**_Le Disclaimer _**: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR…, le reste est à moi...! 

**_Titre_** : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe

**_Auteur_** : Cécilia

**_Chapitre _**: 37- Colère… Résumé ce chapitre serait beaucoup trop long…je vous laisse donc découvrir cela par vous même…

**_Résumé de l'histoire_**: A la suite d'un petit incident lors d'une retenue de Potions, Harry, alors en sixième année, revient à lui à Poudlard, mais près de vingt ans plus tôt… à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Sous l'identité de Harry Calaway, le voyageur temporel, coincer à cet époque jusqu'à la réalisation de la potion qui le ramènera chez lui, va vite entrer dans les bonnes grâces des Maraudeurs et des autres élèves de Gryffondor et entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Passant ses vacances, en compagnie de Remus, Sirius et James, Harry va finir par favoriser la formation du couple qui est sensé devenir ses parents, malgré la mort des parents de Lily et de l'opposition offerte par le père de James. Le couple ne va cesser de devenir plus "soudé" par la suite, notamment grâce à une sortie assez mouvementée dans la forêt interdite, le bal d'Halloween et la fête organisée durant les vacances de Noël chez les Potter. Le Maraudeur finit par découvrir la véritable identité de Harry lorsque tous deux se font enlever par Voldemort lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et après être revenu, sains et sauf à l'école. Par la suite, Lily découvre, grâce aux médailles que portent James et Harry, à son tour le lien entre les deux garçons. James, quand à lui, semble être la cible première de Voldemort, alors que Peter passe définitivement, dans le camp de Voldemort. Peu après, James, Sirius et Peter partent pour les funérailles des victimes de l'attaque menée précédemment par les partisans de Voldemort contre une annexe du Ministère de la Magie. Durant leur absence, Lily fait part de ses inquiétudes, à Harry, concernant James. Lorsque les trois Maraudeurs reviennent, James s'excuse auprès de Harry pour son comportement. Par la suite, grâce à une potion de Lire-Mémoire, James découvre les évènements du 31 octobre 1981… Plus tard, Harry reçoit une nouvelle lettre de son époque que lit, malencontreusement James qui commence alors à taquiner Harry sur ses sentiments pour Ginny et Cho. Agacé, Harry finit par s'énerver mais tous deux se "réconcilient" rapidement. Harry, ayant surpris une conversation entre Peter et la Taupe, suit le Maraudeur, en douce, et assiste à une réunion de "l'arrière-garde" qui prépare un nouveau mauvais coup contre James. Peu après, Harry, Remus, Sirius et James partent dans la forêt, pour éclaircir le mystère de la taupe mais se retrouvent bien vite dans une situation peu enviable et découvre que les filles sont en dangers. James et Harry les retrouve, avant qu'une violente explosion ne survienne. Par la suite, on découvre l'attaque sous divers points de vue, à commencer par ce qui a mené les filles dehors puis les interventions de James et Harry qui se chargent de secourir les filles mais aussi de Remus et Sirius qui eux ont une petite prise de bec avec des Mangemorts. Voldemort est présent sur les lieux mais bat vite en retraite alors qu'il fait face à Harry, avec l'arrivée inopinée de Dumbledore. Mais si Amy s'en tire sans trop d'encombre de l'attaque, Elsa y laisse la vie et Lily est dans un état plus qu'incertain. Harry lorsqu'il est autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie, ne tarde pas à intercepter une conversation entre Peter et la Taupe mais qui est interrompue par l'arrivée inopiné de Sirius. Après une nouvelle intervention de la Voix, Harry se remet en question et tente le tout pour le tout pour aider Lily à se rétablir. Par la suite, Lily se réveille enfin et on assiste à un nouveau cauchemar de Harry, on découvre de nouveaux gadgets magiques et créatures, on apprend des nouvelles (pas franchement bonnes) de l'époque de Harry et… la voix lève le mystère, en partie, concernant son identité. Dans le chapitre 36, Harry a finalement pu prolonger son séjour à l'époque des Maraudeurs…Ces derniers recommencent les blagues. Krayak puni les élèves…, Lily découvre certaines choses sur Harry…, Remus commence à douter de Harry, etc… La tension se fait parmi le groupe des septième années de Gryffondor…

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic… alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

            Céc.

PS : Ah oui, au fait… J'ai crû nécessaire de justifier certaines choses que j'ai écrites dans ce chapitre par quelques petites notes qui seront à la fin du chapitre ^^

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapitre 37 : Colère******

            Harry se réveilla brutalement dans son lit, le front douloureux et le cœur battant la chamade. Machinalement, il tendit l'oreille mais ne perçu que le silence, à peine troublé par les respirations régulières des Maraudeurs. Il s'en désintéressa donc et s'efforça de se rappeler du rêve qu'il venait de faire, en vain… Il avait beau faire, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ce qui l'avait tiré de la sorte du sommeil. Néanmoins, le fait que sa cicatrice fasse, de nouveau, des siennes, n'était pas vraiment pour le rassurer, Voldemort devant très certainement y être lié. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, c'était bien la première fois qu'il était parfaitement incapable de garder en mémoire un rêve… Jusque là, il conservait toujours des bribes d'images ou des paroles à l'esprit mais là, rien. Pas le moindre indice qui aurait pu lui indiquer ce à quoi il avait rêvé… Une nouvelle colère du mage noir ? Une nouvelle attaque ? De nouveaux projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ou tout autre chose ? Harry aurait donné cher pour le savoir.

            Il soupira, se passant distraitement la main dans les cheveux. Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il resta ainsi, assis dans son lit, les yeux dans le vague, ses doigts parcourant distraitement la marque inaltérable qui se dessinait sur son front, mais un bruit soudain le tira vivement de ses réflexions. Les sens aussitôt en alerte, il tendit l'oreille et, dans un premier temps, ne perçu que le silence relatif qui lui était familier au beau milieu de la nuit. Il commençait à croire qu'il avait rêvé, lorsqu'un bruissement, à peine imperceptible, se fit entendre. Il fronça les sourcils, quelque peu interloqué. Un choc sourd…, un tintement… Quelqu'un se baladait dans le dortoir…mais qui ? Et pourquoi ? Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, il glissa la main sous son oreiller et en sortit sa baguette (au moins, il l'avait toujours, en permanence, à portée de main) et se leva lentement, prenant bien soin de ne pas faire bouger les rideaux de son lit, tout en continuant à tendre l'oreille. Oui, il y avait bien quelqu'un qui se déplaçait dans la pièce… Furtivement, discrètement, mais présent… Harry, décidé à en avoir le cœur net, tendit précautionneusement la main vers les tentures écarlates qui entouraient son lit et se glissa silencieusement dans la pénombre du dortoir faiblement éclairé par la faible lueur de la lune qui s'y immisçait par les fenêtres. Ce faible éclairage était plus que suffisant pour permettre à Harry de distinguer les formes sombres des lits à baldaquin qui se dressaient dans la pièce… Un brusque mouvement sur sa gauche. Harry tressaillit et se tourna brutalement dans cette direction, la baguette en avant…pour voir une forme féline s'acharner sur une petite balle qu'il coursait avec un plaisir évident. Harry sourit. A le voir comme ça, il était dur à croire que ce chat si insouciant, si…félin, était sensé être un redoutable gardien chargé de la sécurité de James… C'était franchement déconcertant. L'animal, concentré sur son jeu, dérapa en voulant prendre un virage des plus serrés alors qu'il passait, à la poursuite de sa balle sous les pieds d'un fauteuil qui occupait le coin de la pièce, et heurta sourdement l'un des pieds du meuble. Harry, continuant à suivre avec amusement les déplacements du félin, abaissa sa baguette. Visiblement, Gaïa était tout bêtement à l'origine des bruits qui avaient attirés son attention car aucun autre mouvement ne venait troubler le calme qui régnait dans le dortoir.

            Harry, définitivement rassuré à présent, du fait que le chat n'aurait pas manqué de réagir si quelqu'un pourvu de mauvaises intentions s'était introduit dans la pièce, regagna son lit, bien décidé à essayer de profiter au mieux des quelques heures de sommeil qui lui restait. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil ? Peut-être que, à son réveil, sa mémoire serait un peu plus disposée à lui restituer le rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il regagna donc la chaleur de ses draps, sans remarquer le léger mouvement qui parcourut les rideaux du lit de Peter, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

* * * * *

            Tous les élèves levèrent, dans un rituel quotidien, les yeux vers le plafond magique à l'arrivée des hiboux postaux dans la Grande Salle, en dehors de Harry qui, lui, ne prit même pas la peine de se désintéresser du contenu de son assiette. Après tout, il ne recevait jamais rien, du moins pas aux heures habituelles de l'arrivée du courrier. Et, considérant que la veille, un article était apparu dans les journaux pour annoncer, comme l'avait supposé Harry, la disparition des deux derniers Géléons conservés à la RMB. En ce mercredi matin, Harry était plus porté à songer au cours de potions qui commençait la journée et, donc immanquablement, au devoir sur l'Elixir de Wizgeen que le professeur Krayak leur avait demandé de faire lors du dernier cours. Harry grogna imperceptiblement à la pensée qu'il allait devoir travailler avec Queudver pendant trois semaines… Autrement dit, vingt-et-un jours de mise à l'épreuve de ses nerfs et de sa patience, à se coltiner le pire "partenaire" qu'il puisse être possible d'avoir… Krayak avait vraiment bien fait son coup, Harry devait bien l'admettre. Krayak n'avait pas l'intention de désavantager un de ses élèves en le mettant avec Pettigrow, de sorte qu'il avait laissé le rat avec un Gryffondor et c'était tombé sur lui… 

A moins que ce soit tout autre chose… Après tout, bien que cette situation lui paraissait improbable, si Krayak était la taupe, il savait forcément que Peter était de leur côté et comme Harry était dans "les bêtes noires" des partisans de Voldemort, Krayak aurait pu faire en sorte de mettre l'un des membres de l'arrière-garde avec Harry, pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur son sujet… 

Harry soupira, jouant distraitement avec sa nourriture. La taupe… Il s'était promis de démasquer cet espion et il était plus déterminé que jamais à le faire. Bien que, par expérience, il savait que la taupe se dévoilerait probablement au grand jour, à un moment ou à un autre, Harry préférait l'empêcher de nuire au plus tôt. En plus de ce souci de taille, il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de l'un ou l'autre de ses parents, mais il supposait qu'ils se manifesteraient quand la situation l'exigerait réellement. De toute façon, il était certain qu'aucun d'eux ne lui dirait le nom du traître. Mais, par où commencer ? Du peu qu'il en savait, il avait pu écarter, dès le début, les élèves mais aussi les membres du personnel qui étaient encore à Poudlard à son époque et les fantômes… Après tout, la taupe était un adulte, très certainement un professeur car il semblait très bien connaître les élèves et avait, ainsi, libre accès à la quasi-totalité du château. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait, la veille, établit une liste (soumise à un sort d'illusion) des suspects potentiels, quelque chose l'avait gêné, et le gênait encore, dans ses déductions, alors qu'il supprimait la plupart des membres du personnel de l'école. Quelque chose n'allait pas mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce détail qui le tracassait… Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il ne restait plus, à en croire sa logique, que Krayak et Van der Break ? Ou était-ce autre chose ?

            Il revint brutalement à la réalité lorsqu'une main passa à quelques centimètres de son nez, juste devant son visage. Il sursauta et se tourna vers Sirius qui lui adressa un sourire moqueur. 

            « Bon retour sur terre, plaisanta le Maraudeur. Alors, pourrait-on savoir ce qui te rend aussi songeur ? »

            Harry haussa les sourcils, pris au dépourvu par cette question des plus prévisibles, alors qu'il finissait de rassembler ses idées.

            « Oh, je pensais au devoir que Krayak nous a demandé de faire… »

            Sirius fit aussitôt la moue et les autres se tournèrent vers lui, Remus et Lily relevèrent les yeux les exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'ils venaient juste de recevoir alors que James et Peter se désintéressaient du courrier qu'ils venaient tous deux de recevoir, par l'intermédiaire de leur hibou respectif.

            «- C'est déjà tout trouvé, commenta James. Je ne pense pas, et ils n'en ont pas intérêt, que les Serpentard refuseront d'aller travailler à la Bibliothèque… Tout d'abord, c'est un endroit on ne peut plus neutre et c'est le lieu parfait pour rassembler des informations pour ce satané devoir…

             - Dis surtout que ça te permettrait d'avoir l'œil sur Rogue et ta Lily, traduisit Sirius en haussant un sourcil d'un air entendu. Je mettrait ma main à couper que tu en sais bien plus que nous sur l'Elixir de Wizgeen, de sorte que je ne pense pas que tu trouverais beaucoup plus que ce que tu connais déjà sur le sujet. »

            James grimaça.

            «- Et bien dans ce cas, je crois que tu peux dire adieu à ta main, plaisanta-t-il. Pour ton information, Sirius, je ne connais de cet Elixir que les grandes lignes…, ce qui n'est pas assez pour obtenir ne serai-ce que la moyenne à ce devoir, ajouta-t-il en adoptant un ton plus sérieux. En fait, je suis même prêt à parier qu'on ne trouvera rien de plus sur le sujet dans les livres de la Bibliothèque…

             - Dans la réserve, alors ?

             - C'est fort probable. » approuva James. 

            L'expression du Maraudeur alors qu'il prononçait ces mots n'était pas pour rassurer Harry. Visiblement les divers effets que pouvaient avoir cet Elixir n'étaient pas des plus plaisants…

* * * * *

            Finalement, le cours de Potions s'était bien mieux passé que prévu. Krayak avait obligé les élèves à se mettre par binôme pour leur permettre de s'habituer à leur nouveau partenaire et, disait-il, "favoriser ainsi une meilleure collaboration… Collaboration qui n'avait duré que vingt-cinq minutes avant que le cachot ne se transforme en un champ de bataille sans pareil, Sirius s'étant amusé à renversé le chaudron qu'il utilisait avec Rosier, sur le Serpentard qui s'était retrouvé, après s'être fait brûler par le liquide bouillonnant, à virer par toutes les couleurs au jaune vif (ce qu'ils préparaient ce jour-là étant sensé donner, au final, une potion de Ravalement qui permettait de nettoyer rapidement n'importe quelle surface et de la repeindre dans la couleur de son choix sans se fatiguer outre mesure). Peut-être Sirius avait-il brutalement songé que son partenaire avait besoin d'un décrassage supplémentaire, ou avait-il simplement envie, tout simplement, de se défouler sur un des Serpentard ? Toujours est-il que, ayant versé de la peau de caméléon en poudre dans le chaudron, il le renversa, délibérément, sur Rosier, éclaboussant les murs et les tables les plus proches par la même occasion. Et, avant que le professeur Krayak n'aie eut une chance d'intervenir, le Serpentard qui semblait n'attendre que cette provocation, avait contre-attaqué, en récupérant le liquide qui restait dans le fond de leur chaudron et qu'il jeta à la figure du Maraudeur qui devint presque aussitôt rose bonbon. Rogue, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin eut alors la bonne idée de se moquer, ce qui n'avait fait que piquer au vif Sirius qui, se retournant, vivement, avait prit une louchée de potion de Ravalement que Harry et Peter avaient, tant bien que mal, préparés, et le jeta à la tête de Rogue qui devint d'un beau bleu électrique. C'est alors que la situation dégénéra et que, très vite, tous les élèves trouvèrent refuge sous les tables alors que le cachot se voyait refaire une "beauté". Lorsque Krayak parvint enfin à calmer tout le monde en entrant dans une colère noire (ou peut-être étais-ce dû au coloris que sa peau avait à présent), la salle de cours était bariolée de toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables à la suite des éclaboussures diverses qui s'était ensuivit. Après avoir enlevé cinquante points à Gryffondor, il administra à Rogue, Rosier et Cooper (qui avait été touchée par les projections de produit) une potion de décoloration puis, avec mauvaise grâce, en donna aussi à Sirius et à un Peter bariolé. Mais le cours s'était fini à peu près calmement, après cet accident et Harry n'avait pas eu trop de mal à se retenir d'étrangler Peter, du fait que le rat n'avait pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche de tout le cours, se contentant de donner à Harry les ingrédients qu'il demandait.

            Mis, alors que les élèves quittaient, à la fin du cours, le cachot, le professeur leur rappela qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à commencer dès aujourd'hui, leurs recherches sur l'Elixir de Wizgeen. 

* * * * *

            Les Gryffondor de septième année arrivèrent devant la salle d'Histoire de la Magie, pour croiser les Poufsouffle de cinquième année qui en sortaient d'un air encore ensommeillé.

            « Bienvenu au royaume de l'ennui ! » plaisanta Sirius à mi-voix alors qu'ils pénétraient, à leur tour, dans leur salle de cours où les attendaient le professeur Binns qui flottait, comme à l'accoutumée, au dessus de la chaise du bureau professoral. 

            Une fois l'appel fait, le fantôme prit la parole de sa voix familièrement morne.

            « Lors du dernier cours, nous avons terminé le chapitre sur l'évolution, à travers des siècles, des êtres de l'eau. De sorte que nous commencerons aujourd'hui le chapitre 24, consacré à l'historique de la créations d'animaux hybrides magiques au cours des derniers siècles. »

            Cette annonce attisa aussitôt la curiosité de Harry, mais aussi de ses camarades, comme il le constata par un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Tous étaient désireux d'en apprendre plus sur ces fameux Géléons dont le professeur Brûlopot leur avait dressé un portrait des plus inquiétants quelques temps auparavant.

            « Comme nous l'avons vu en deuxième année, l'élevage expérimental a été interdit, en 1965, par le service des animaux fantastiques du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Ainsi, toute création d'une nouvelle espèce est désormais illégale. Néanmoins, la plupart des créatures hybrides qui avaient été créées avant la promulgation de cette loi, sont, désormais recensées dans le cadre de la Magizoologie, au même titre que bien d'autres créatures du monde magique. On peu ainsi citer les centaures, les chimères, les… »

            Les élèves soupirèrent imperceptiblement alors que leur professeur entamait son long monologue. Comme à l'accoutumée, seuls Lily, Amy et Remus prenaient des notes de ce que disait le professeur, alors que Harry, ayant finalement renoncé à tenter de suivre la tirade explicative du fantôme, dessinait distraitement sur un de ses parchemins, prêtant à peine l'oreille aux paroles tenues par le professeur Binns. Jetant un nouveau regard autour de lui, en quête d'inspiration, il aperçu James qui semblait plongé dans la lecture d'un document quelconque, alors que Sirius somnolait, affalé sur sa table, la tête entre les bras et que Peter lui dormait carrément. La grande partie du cours passa ainsi, calme et morne, pendant que le fantôme poursuivait son cours sans prêter la moindre attention à ses élèves et à l'indifférence que la plupart d'entre eux portaient à ses dires. 

            « Néanmoins, nous pouvons, à ce jour, citer un cas de créatures magiques non répertoriées dans les livres de Magizoologie, à commencer dans le célèbre libre de Norbert Dragonneau "Vie et habitats des Animaux fantastiques" que vous avez tous dû déjà lire dans le cadre de vos cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Qui peut me dire de quel animal il s'agit ? »

            Harry mit un peu de temps à réaliser que, pour la première fois de toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, il entendait le professeur Binns poser une question aux élèves… Jusqu'à présent, le fantôme s'était contenté de dicter ses cours sans jamais solliciter ses élèves. Et cet état de fait n'avait, visiblement, pas échappé à ses camarades qui, tous, à l'exception de Peter, fixaient à présent leur professeur avec un étonnement non dissimulé. Lily finit par lever la main.

            «- Miss Evans ? l'interrogea l'enseignant.

             - Le Géléon.

             - En effet, confirma le professeur Binns en esquissant un bref sourire qui surpris plus encore les adolescents qui s'étaient habitués à l'expression impassible qu'il avait toujours conservée jusqu'à présent. Le Géléon est un cas particulier, raison pour laquelle nous nous attarderons plus particulièrement sur ces créatures. J'ai crû comprendre que le professeur Brûlopot vous a parlé, récemment, en cours, mais sur le plan général… Ici, nous verrons ce qui a mené à la création de ces félins et, par la même occasion, ce qui en fait des êtres à part. »

            Il esquissa un signe de la main vers le tableau où deux dates s'inscrivirent aussitôt : "_1937-1945_"

            « Le règne de Grindelwald, commenta le professeur. Du deux février 1937 au dix-neuf septembre 1945 pours être plus précis. Ayant étudié cela l'année dernière, vous êtes supposés connaître ces dates qui, à deux années près, pourraient coïncider avec la guerre qui parcouru, dans la même période, le monde moldu. Quoiqu'il en soit, le règne de Grindelwald a duré un peu plus de huit ans durant lesquels on a recensé près de 1 400 000 morts, 1 200 000 blessés et 100 000 disparus et prisonniers, soit une perte totale de 2 700 000 individus (1). Peut-être l'un des périodes les plus sanglantes de l'histoire de notre monde. Durant ces huit années de règne de Grindelwald, on estime que 80% des victimes étaient des populations "civiles" et que 10% d'entre eux étaient des moldus… Quel rapport avec les Géléons, me direz-vous ? Et bien, il se trouve que ces créatures sont à l'origine du massacre de 90% de ces individus. En effet, au sein des partisans de Grindelwald se trouvaient de brillants chercheurs d'origine moldue, mais aussi des magizoologues. Au début des années 30, avant même le début de son règne, Grindelwald demanda à ses chercheurs de lui constituer une armée de créatures qui n'aurait qu'un seul instinct : tuer. Des créatures redoutables, des combattants hors pairs qui n'hésiteraient pas à se battre jusqu'à la mort… Après près de quatre ans de recherches et d'essais infructueux, ses partisans créèrent, à en croire les comptes-rendus que nous avons pu retrouver dans le repaire de Grindelwald après sa défaite contre Dumbledore, par hasard une créature hybride principalement féline mais possédant une faculté de mimétisme hors du commun… Grindelwald, intéressé par cette trouvaille, chargea ses partisans de recourir aux plus redoutables félidés qu'il soit… Et c'est en 1936 qu'apparut le premier Géléon tel que ceux que nous connaissons aujourd'hui. Un croisement entre un guépard et un caméléon. Le premier représentant de la redoutable armée de tueurs de Grindelwald était né… En février 1937, il avait déjà près de 4 500 spécimens sous ses ordres, et près de 27 600, cinq ans plus tard… Mais, dans ce laps de temps, il fut confronté à un problème de taille quant à l'utilisation de ces créatures… Leur instinct les poussait en effet à tuer, sans aucune considération. Tout ce qui était vivant était une proie potentielle, que ce soit un humain ou même un autre Géléon. Grindelwald perdu ainsi près de 250 hommes et 900 de ses précieux "guerriers" avant de trouver un moyen, que nous ignorons encore aujourd'hui, pour contrôler ces animaux et les utiliser pour tuer ses opposants. »

            Un silence pesant suivit sa déclaration, alors que les élèves de septième année de Gryffondor le fixaient d'un air incertain. Amy, elle, semblait légèrement verdâtre, alors que Lily était bien plus pâle que de coutume. Sirius, quant à lui, semblait suivre avec intérêt les propos du fantôme tandis que James, Remus et Harry fixaient, sans un mot l'adulte et que Peter émergeait de son sommeil. Et c'est sur ces entrefaites que la cloche sonna, ramenant les adolescents à la réalité.

* * * * *

            Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira, en jetant un bref regard à sa montre. 19h17. Autrement dit, une minute s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois où il avait voulu savoir l'heure. Ca ne faisait que dix minutes qu'il était là, en compagnie du rat, et il en avait déjà plus qu'assez. Harry jeta un bref regard en coin à Pettigrow qui se tortillait nerveusement sur sa chaise, feuilletant un livre sans dire le moindre mot. Mais Harry n'avait pas tardé à réaliser que le Maraudeur n'était pas aussi absorbé par sa lecture qu'il ne le laissait paraître, ayant noté les coups d'œil furtifs que le rat jetaient, occasionnellement, dans sa direction. Harry secoua la tête et s'efforça de penser à autre chose : ce qui n'était pas trop dur à faire en vue de la situation présente. En effet, les sept binômes imposés par le professeur Krayak se trouvaient actuellement dans la pièce. Madame Pince, qui ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier ce rassemblement des deux plus grands groupes rivaux de l'école dans la Bibliothèque dont elle avait la charge, ne cessait de passer entre les tables. Harry supposait qu'elle aurait, de beaucoup, préféré les mettre tous à la porte mais elle avait dû être chargée, par l'un ou l'autre des responsables des deux maisons concernées, de faire en sorte que la situation ne dégénère pas. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de l'œil au beurre noir de Rogue qui avait fini par se laisser "convaincre" par James de ramener toute sa petite bande à la Bibliothèque ce soir-là. Il avait presque pitié pour le Serpentard, face à la surprotection dont faisait preuve James à l'égard de Lily, bien que Harry en comprenait parfaitement bien la raison. Mais à voir le traitement que le Maraudeur infligeait au Serpentard, Harry comprenait bien mieux, désormais, pourquoi le professeur Rogue s'acharnait autant sur lui, à son époque. Enfin, James n'aurait certainement pas frappé le Serpentard si celui-ci n'avait pas voulu jouer les malins…

            Harry reporta vivement son attention sur le livre "_Précautions en potion_", de Gaspard Jérienbu. C'était le troisième grimoire qu'il parcourait et, pour l'instant, il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant sur l'Elixir de Wizgeen, en dehors de ce que James lui avait déjà sur le sujet. 

            « James n'a peut-être pas tort, tout compte fait. » marmonna finalement Peter en posant "_l'Encyclopédie des breuvages magiques_" sur la table.

            Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers le Maraudeur.

            « Il aura toujours plus souvent raison que toi en tout cas. » grogna Harry.

            Cette remarque suffit à réduire le rat au silence. Harry réprima un sourire satisfait et lui jeta un bref regard en coin par dessus son livre, notant le malaise grandissant du traître. Mais, en y réfléchissant, ce n'était peut-être pas très malin de sa part d'avoir agit de la sorte. S'il voulait éviter de mettre Queudver sur la défensive, il devait faire un effort à son égard, bien qu'il lui en coûtait de l'admettre. Et il devait à tout prix éviter d'éveiller à nouveau la méfiance de Remus à son égard. Si le lycanthrope s'était adouci ces derniers temps, Harry n'avait aucune peine à savoir qu'il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour qu'il recommence à avoir des doutes sur lui, quoique puisse dire James à ses amis. Harry n'aimait pas vraiment le fait d'obliger James à garder des secrets vis à vis de ses amis mais les mettre dans la confidence reviendrait à ce que Voldemort ne découvre aussi, par l'intermédiaire de Peter, sa véritable identité… et cela, il devait absolument l'éviter… Déjà, il soupçonnait Remus et Peter de faire des recherches sur lui, pour des motifs différents. Mais une chose était claire aux yeux d'Harry, Peter était prêt à tout pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de son maître de sorte que Harry devait faire très attention à ce qu'il disait, ou faisait, en sa présence.

« A quel propos ? grommela Harry en s'efforçant, à contre-cœur, de prendre un ton plus aimable.

             - Pour la réserve ! lâcha Pettigrow d'une voix incertaine.

             - Non, tu crois ? » ironisa Harry.

            Et voilà qu'il recommençait, avec ses propos acerbes. Trouvant refuge derrière son livre, il ferma les yeux, s'incitant à se calmer, respirant profondément. Quoiqu'il en soit, ces recherches promettaient d'être très longues…

* * * * *

            Aux grand maux les grands remèdes… S'il voulait finir au plus vite ces recherches stupides sur l'Elixir de Wizgeen et éviter ainsi de mettre ses nerfs à plus rude épreuve qu'il ne l'était déjà, il fallait qu'il trouve le maximum d'informations possibles, au plus vite… Ainsi, il pourrait entreprendre au plus tôt la préparation de la potion demandée par Krayak et n'aurait plus à devoir travailler avec le rat… 

            Sur ces réflexions, Harry, incapable de trouver le sommeil, avait quitté son lit et parcourrait à présent les couloirs déserts du château, sous le couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité. Avançant d'un bon pas dans ces corridors qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, il ne tarda pas à atteindre la double-porte, fermée, de la Bibliothèque… Jetant à un coup d'œil autour de lui et s'étant ainsi assuré que la voie était libre, il déverrouilla rapidement la porte et pénétra discrètement dans la Bibliothèque obscure, refermant précautionneusement la porte derrière lui. A la lueur de sa baguette qu'il continuait à garder sous la cape pour le cas où un fantôme surgirait soudainement d'à travers l'un des murs de la pièce, il se faufila jusqu'à l'accès à la partie interdite de la Bibliothèque, la Réserve… Il n'enleva sa cape qu'une fois parmi les rayonnages chargés de livres interdits à la plupart des élèves et pour lesquels nécessitaient, en principe, une autorisation écrite d'un professeur. Mais, Harry, à l'instar des Maraudeurs, s'y rendait clandestinement… Levant sa baguette, il entreprit de décrypter, tant bien que mal, les titres marqués sur la tranche des divers grimoires tous plus poussiéreux les uns que les autres. Tous, sauf un qu'il découvrit après plus d'une heure de recherches… Intrigué, Harry plissa les yeux pour lire les lettres grises et écaillés du titre : "_l'Encyclopédie de l'univers de la magie noire_", le fameux volume où James avait trouvé la définition de l'Omniscient… L'adolescent allait prendre ledit grimoire, lorsqu'un autre livre, juste à côté, attira son attention, principalement par sa taille démesurément petite en comparaison de la masse imposante de l'encyclopédie. Il saisit précautionneusement le mince livret et l'enleva du rayonnage, soulevant ainsi un petit nuage de poussière.

            Harry essuya du plat de la main la couverture du petite livre et lu l'inscription manuscrite qui s'y étalait : "_L'Elixir de Wizgeen : danger concret ou réputation infondée_" écrit par un certain Emilia…Rogue… Harry haussa un sourcil, perplexe. L'auteur de ce livre devait avoir un lien de parenté avec l'élève de Serpentard… L'adolescent feuilleta machinalement le carnet dont les pages étaient recouvertes d'une écriture qui lui rappelait étrangement celle de son futur professeur de Potions. Ce devait être l'une de ses fameuses thèses écrites que les élèves de septième année souhaitant se spécialiser dans certaines disciplines devaient réaliser. Harry en avait déjà entendu, vaguement, parlé mais n'y avait, alors, pas prêté grande attention. Mais tout laissait à croire que les Rogue étaient prédisposés à l'art des potions…

            Harry sourit et glissa le petit carnet dans sa poche tout en continuant à déambuler parmi les étagères surchargées : au moins, il ne serait pas venu pour rien.

* * * *

            Il était près de trois heures du matin lorsque Harry quitta enfin la Bibliothèque, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui, et il avait réussi à dénicher trois autres livres qui pourraient contenir des informations intéressantes sur le sujet imposé par Krayak. S'étant, une fois de plus, assuré que la voie était libre et qu'il était bien couvert par la cape d'invisibilité, il repartit en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Chemin faisant, il aperçu Nick-Quasi-Sans-tête qui s'entretenait avec le Moine Gras au sujet de Peeves mais les deux fantômes disparurent bien vite au travers d'un mur, alors que le spectre de Poufsouffle décrivait à son collègue la dernière blague de l'esprit frappeur. Poursuivant sa route tout en se demandant pourquoi Peeves prenait un tel plaisir à énerver Rusard, Harry se figea en entendant un miaulement qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille au détour d'un couloir qui s'ouvrait sur sa gauche.

            « Gaïa ? » s'étonna-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

            Presque aussitôt le félin surgit dudit couloir, le poil hérissé. Mais il se figea aussitôt, braquant son regard intelligent vers l'endroit où se tenait, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry. Le félin tigré miaula plus amicalement et vint se frotter contre les jambes de l'adolescent qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire : ce matou était vraiment hors du commun. Au moins, désormais, il avait la certitude que les chats étaient parfaitement capables de voir à travers les capes, lui qui s'était toujours interrogés sur ce fait lors des escapades nocturnes durant lesquelles il était tombé sur Miss Teigne, à son époque. Il s'accroupit et caressa longuement le félin qui ronronna de contentement. 

            « Dis donc toi, tu ne devrais pas être auprès de ton maître plutôt qu'à roder dans le château ? » commenta Harry à voix basse.

            Le chat baissa la tête et coucha les oreilles dans une mimique "honteuse" qui fit sourire l'adolescent. Mais brusquement, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, le chat se tourna vers l'une des extrémités du couloir et se hérissa, feulant sourdement. Intrigué, Harry tendit l'oreille et ne tarda pas à entendre des bruits de pas…qui se rapprochaient. L'adolescent eut juste le temps d'attraper le chat et de se plaquer contre le mur le plus proche avant qu'une silhouette vaguement familière ne passe vivement à sa hauteur et ne s'engouffre dans le couloir d'où était arrivé le félin tigré qu'il retenait fermement. Curieusement, le chat était resté silencieux, bien qu'il frémissait d'une colère sans pareil. Harry, déterminé à savoir ce qu'il se tramait, relâcha le chat qui se précipita à la suite de l'individu, rapidement suivit par l'adolescent. Celui n'eut guère à aller loin, cependant, avant d'entendre un miaulement contrarié suivit par des éclats de voix, un peu plus loin.

« Tires-toi, Gaïa ! »

Harry se figea, en apercevant la forme sombre jeter quelque chose au chat qui l'évita lestement et qui partit sans demander son reste, le poil plus hérissé que jamais, alors que Harry sentait une colère froide l'envahir en identifiant la silhouette : le rat était de sortie. Autrement dit, quelque chose de peu plaisant n'allait pas tarder à se produire… Pettigrow, se désintéressant rapidement du félin tigré, reprit sa route en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de ce chat qui n'arrêtait pas de se trouver sur son chemin, sans remarquer la présence de Harry qui lui emboîta le pas. Ils se trouvaient dans un couloir qui ne contenait que des salles désaffectées. Il n'y avait donc aucun risque que quiconque ne vienne interrompre une conversation…compromettante. C'était, par conséquent, un endroit idéal pour une rencontre de mauvaise augure.

Presque aussitôt, une ombre émergea d'une des pièces qui donnaient sur le couloir.

«- Enfin, vous voilà, Pettigrow, commenta, à voix basse, le nouveau venu, alors que Harry s'immobilisait à distance raisonnable. Vous n'avez pas été suivit j'espère.

             - Non, assura le traître sur le même ton. Les autres dormaient quand j'ai quitté le dortoir et je n'ai rien vu de suspect en venant, en dehors du stupide chat de James. »

            Son interlocuteur, que Harry supposa être la taupe, acquiesça discrètement.

            «- Alors, qu'avez-vous appris sur ce Calaway ?

             - Pas grand chose, avoua Pettigrow. Il ne se montre pas très loquace à mon égard. Néanmoins, j'ai découvert quelque chose qui pourrait intéresser le Maître… »

            Queudver baissa alors la voix de telle sorte que Harry eut beau tendre l'oreille, il ne pu entendre ce qu'il se disait.

            «- Vous en êtes certain, Pettigrow ? s'étonna la taupe.

             - Oui. Aucun doute là-dessus. » assura le rat.

            Harry fronça les sourcils.

            «- Très bien, j'en parlerai au Maître dès ce soir. Et, à l'avenir, recourrez donc à des méthodes plus…discrètes lorsque vous aurez des informations de ce genre à communiquer au Maître. Dumbledore est plus attentif que jamais à ce qui se passe dans le château… Pas plus tard qu'il y a trois jours, plusieurs enseignants ont aperçu cet imbécile de Lucius dans les couloirs du château, grogna la taupe d'une voix sourde. Je lui avais pourtant bien dit d'arrêter de rassembler ses anciens condisciples pour des broutilles… Ce petit prétentieux n'en fait qu'à sa tête mais le Maître s'est chargé de le rappeler à l'ordre. Quoiqu'il en soit, Pettigrow, continuez vos recherches sur ce Calaway et évitez d'attirer l'attention sur vous.

 - Oui. » certifia Queudver d'une voix qui se voulait la plus ferme possible.

            Le silence retomba entre les deux conspirateurs alors que la taupe semblait jauger Queudver d'un œil critique, se demandant probablement jusqu'à quel point il pouvait avoir confiance en ses dires. Peu après, les deux formes sombres se séparèrent, partant dans une direction différente. Harry se plaqua contre le mur lorsque Peter passa à sa hauteur et retint sa respiration, tout en suivant le traître des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision.

            « Pettigrow, je te jure que s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à James ou Lily, ou même n'importe qui d'autre, dans les jours à venir, tu le regretteras très cher. » siffla Harry entre ses dents avant de quitter, à son tour, les lieux.

* * * * *

            Deux jours s'étaient écoulés sans qu'aucun événement, aussi infime soit-il, ne vienne perturber la monotonie quotidienne qui semblait s'être instaurée au château depuis la dernière blague des Maraudeurs. Ce vendredi-là, après le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Van der Break, avait tenu à garder un moment Harry dans la salle de classe, pour une raison qui échappait totalement à l'adolescent, en dehors du fait que l'enseignant n'avait eu de cesse de commenter ses talents déconcertants dans cette discipline. 

            Quoiqu'il en soit, il était près de quinze heures et demi lorsque Harry pu enfin quitter la salle de classe, après s'être entendu répété, pendant près de quarante minutes, qu'il avait "_tes gabazidés zdubéviandes_", pour reprendre les termes du professeur. Harry marchait donc seul dans un couloir, tout en marmonnant contre les pertes de temps sans intérêt, lorsqu'un hululement joyeux on ne peut plus familier retentit derrière lui, le tirant de ses réflexions. Ce cri, il aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille… Déconcerté, l'adolescent se retourna, pour apercevoir, à sa plus grande surprise, une chouette blanche qui venait, indubitablement, dans sa direction.

            « Hedwige ? » s'exclama-t-il avec perplexité.

            Aussi étrange que sa présence puisse paraître en ces lieux, Harry ne pouvait qu'admettre que sa chouette l'avait retrouvé ici… Le rapace hulula à nouveau avec enthousiasme et vint se percher sur son épaule, lui mordillant affectueusement l'oreille.

            « Hedwige ! répéta-t-il, déconcerté, tout en caressant la tête blanche de l'animal. Mais que fais-tu là ? Comment… »

            Pour toute réponse, le rapace lui tendit sa patte gauche à laquelle était soigneusement fixée une lettre. Harry sourit et déchargea rapidement sa chouette de la missive, avant de passer la main sur le doux plumage du rapace qui le fixa de ses yeux ambrés et intelligents. S'étant immobilisé au beau milieu du couloir, Harry alla s'asseoir sur le socle d'une des armures installées dans ce couloir et ouvrit l'enveloppe en parchemin sur le devant de laquelle son prénom apparaissait en toute lettre, écrit visiblement par Ron. Harry sourit et en sortit un parchemin qui ne contenait que quelques mots.

                        "_Salut mon vieux,_

_            Je suppose que tu as dû être surpris par l'arrivée d'Hedwige… Moi je l'aurai été en tout cas. Mais, avec l'accord de notre directeur préféré, on a décidé de te l'envoyer, en espérant que ça la calmerait… Elle était vraiment invivable ces derniers temps… Pour tout te dire, plus personne n'osait s'aventurer dans la volière, de peur de se faire aussitôt agresser par ta chouette… oui, agresser… Ton absence et son inactivité forcée la rendaient, visiblement, complètement folle… Bien sûr, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas te rejoindre mais elle s'obstinait. Du coup, on a essayé de la mettre dans sa cage mais là, madame a refusée de toucher à la nourriture qu'on lui donnait et faisait un bruit infernal… Du coup, pour le bien de tous, Dumbledore a suggéré de lui donner de cette fameuse potion qui t'a, accidentellement, envoyé dans le passé pour te l'envoyer. Peut-être pourra-t-elle t'être utile là où tu es ? Mais surtout, ça la calmera…_

_            J'en resterais là pour cette lettre mais je pense pouvoir affirmer que tu ne tarderas pas à recevoir des nouvelles de tout le monde, par Fumseck. On pensait te l'envoyer par le biais d'Hedwige, mais tu n'aurais pas pu nous la renvoyer avec la réponse._

_            J'espère qu'on te reverra bientôt, et en pleine forme,_

_                        Ron._

_PS : Au fait, ne t'en fais pas, cette lettre est, comme les précédentes, soumises à un sort d'illusion_."

            Harry sourit, rangeant distraitement sa lettre dans l'une de ses poches, et caressa sa chouette, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté son épaule, qui lui mordilla doucement un doigt en réponse.

            « Alors, l'affreuse, il paraît que tu rendais la vie de tout le monde invivable ? plaisanta-il à l'adresse de sa chouette qui hulula en ébouriffant ses plumes d'un air hautain. Je te manquais tant que ça ? »

            Le regard accusateur que lui adressa alors l'oiseau lui apporta aussitôt la réponse. Visiblement, elle lui en voulait d'être parti sans elle…

            « De toute façon, maintenant que tu es là, tu ne vas pas avoir d'autres choix que de rester avec moi, Hedwige, commenta-t-il. »

            Le rapace claqua du bec puis commença à lisser ses plumes. Harry sourit et quitta son siège improvisé. 

            « Ce n'est pas tout ça mais je ferai bien de rejoindre les autres. » déclara-t-il, avant de repartir en direction de la Tour de Gryffondor.

* * * * *

            Lorsque Harry pénétra dans la Salle Commune, Hedwige toujours sur son épaule, il n'y trouva que Remus. Celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux dans sa direction, plongé dans sa lecture, bien que Harry se doutait qu'il était parfaitement conscient de sa présence. 

            Harry hésita un bref instant sur la conduite à tenir mais opta finalement pour laisser Remus tranquille et en profiter pour cacher la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Sa décision prise, il s'avança donc en direction de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons.

            « C'est ta chouette ? »

            Harry sursauta, pris au dépourvu, et se retourna vers le Maraudeur qui, installé dans un des fauteuils les plus proches de la cheminée, n'avait pas pour autant levé les yeux de son livre.

            « Euh, oui. »

            Remus se décida enfin à se désintéresser de sa lecture et jeta un regard intraduisible à Harry puis reporta son attention sur le rapace blanc perché sur l'épaule de son maître.

            « C'est un bel animal. » commenta-t-il finalement.

            Hedwige ébouriffa son plumage, comme pour donner raison à sa remarque, ce qui fit sourire les deux adolescents.

            «- Et intelligente, en plus de cela, continua Remus. Comment elle s'appelle ?

             - Hedwige, répondit Harry en caressant la tête de sa chouette. Mais s'il est vrai qu'elle est particulièrement intelligente et fidèle, elle a aussi un fichu caractère…

             - Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je dirai que ta chouette devrait bien s'entendre avec Lily… Elles ont le même caractère. » répliqua Remus sur un ton quelque peu amusé.

            Harry esquissa un mince sourire à cette remarque.

            «- Mais, il me semble pas l'avoir vu, ta chouette, jusqu'à présent, reprit Remus en reprenant une expression plus inquisitrice, voir même soupçonneuse. 

             - Oh, c'est normal étant donné qu'elle était restée chez moi. Elle n'était pas sensée pouvoir me rejoindre ici, admit Harry sur un ton des plus anodins. Mais cette tête de mule menaçait de semer la terreur là-bas… Aïe ! HEDWIGE ! Je plaisantais… » s'écria-t-il alors que la chouette le gratifiait d'un coup de bec offensé à la joue.

            Remus éclate d'un rire franc face à la mésaventure de son camarade.

            «- Et susceptible, de surcroît, conclut-il sans se départir de son sourire.

             - Ouais, à mon plus grand malheur, soupira Harry en se massant la joue. Mais elle était devenue si insupportable que mes amis ont crû bon de me l'envoyer ici… »

            Le Maraudeur acquiesça d'un signe de tête, tout en fixant pensivement le rapace blanc.

            «- Intelligente, obstinée, susceptible, autoritaire, acariâtre…, énuméra-t-il. On croirait plus que jamais entendre une description de notre très chère Préfète-en-Chef, ajouta-t-il sur un ton quelque peu sarcastique. 

             - D'ailleurs, en parlant de Lily…où sont-ils donc tous passés ? » demanda Harry, changeant ainsi de sujet, quelque peu étonné qu'aucun des autres élèves de septième année ne soit dans les parages.

            Remus haussa les épaules.

            «- Hum, d'après ce que j'en sais, Sirius et Amy sont…, disons "occupés" dans le dortoir des filles, commença-t-il sur un ton lourd en sous-entendu qui fit sourire Harry. James et Lily sont partis faire un tour. Et Peter…

             - J'envisage d'aller à la Bibliothèque. » compléta la voix du quatrième Maraudeur.

            Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il descendait l'escalier en colimaçon menant aux dortoirs des garçons, les mains dans les poches, et sans sa robe d'uniforme. Harry haussa légèrement un sourcil et se désintéressa bien vite du rat, alors qu'Hedwige, dans un hululement sonore, quittait vivement son épaule pour aller se percher au sommet du panneau d'affichage qui occupait un coin de la Salle Commune.

            «- Je voulais retenter ma chance dans les recherches sur l'Elixir de Wizgeen, se justifia Pettigrow, sans prêter la moindre attention au rapace blanc.

             - Oh, à ce propos, j'ai trouvé quelques grimoires qui pourraient être intéressants, commenta Harry. » avant de poser son sac, qu'il avait jusque là porté sur son épaule libre.

            Là, il fouilla parmi ses affaires et en sortit le dernier grimoire qu'il avait déniché, quelques nuits plus tôt, dans la Réserve : "_Les potions les plus redoutables de ces cinq derniers siècles._" Cela fait, il tendit, en conservant une impassibilité déconcertante, le livre à Peter qui lui jeta un regard en coin et eut un moment d'hésitation avant de s'emparer rapidement de l'objet.

            «- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? s'étonna Peter.

             - J'ai tout simplement suivit la suggestion de James, répliqua Harry en esquissant un petit sourire satisfait. Et si j'étais toi, profites donc d'être à la Bibliothèque pour lire le chapitre 24… »

            Sur ces mots, Harry se détourna de Pettigrow tout en réfléchissant à un quelconque prétexte pour s'éloigner au plus vite de lui sans attiser la méfiance de Remus qui gardait le silence et dont le regard ne cessait de passer de l'un à l'autre. Par chance, se fut Hedwige qui lui apporta cet échappatoire inespéré en revenant se perché sur son épaule avant de lui mordiller l'oreille, se rappelant ainsi à son maître.

            « Oh, oui, Hedwige, excuse-moi, j'allais t'oublier. » s'exclama Harry en souriant au rapace. 

            Sur ce, il prit rapidement congé des deux Maraudeurs et gagna rapidement son dortoir qui était, du coup, on ne peut plus désert… Sitôt dans la pièce, la chouette s'éloigna à nouveau de son maître et vint se poser sur la table de chevet de l'adolescent qui en fut quelque peu surpris. Elle venait juste d'arrivée ici et se comportait déjà en habituée des lieux. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, Harry constata bien vite que les Maraudeurs, à en croire les effets scolaires jetés négligemment sur les lits de James et Sirius, étaient sûrement tous passé au dortoir à la fin des cours…

            « Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour cette diversion inopinée, Hedwige. » souffla Harry d'un air amusé en gagnant son lit. 

            Là, il sortit de sa poche la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir et la rangea dans ses affaires, parmi le courrier qu'il avait reçu durant son séjour dans le passé.

            « Par contre, Hedwige, je suis désolé pour toi mais il te faudra attendre le dîner pour avoir quelque chose à manger… Je n'ai pas vraiment envisagé que tu viendrais me rendre visite, de sorte que je n'ai rien à te donner pour l'instant. » annonça-t-il en remettant de l'ordre dans ses affaires.

Pour toute réponse, la chouette recommença à lisser son plumage immaculé. Harry sourit et tira de son sac "_L'Elixir de Wizgeen : danger concret ou réputation infondée_". Des quatre livres qu'il avait empruntés, ce carnet était, de loin, le plus intéressant, en plus d'être le plus récent. En effet, le livret avait été écrit en 1955, alors que les trois autres grimoires dataient plutôt de la fin du dix-neuvième siècle. S'installant sur son lit, il entreprit de feuilleter l'objet, bien décidé à boucler au plus vite sa part des recherches. Néanmoins, il interrompit bien vite sa lecture, mû par un désagréable pressentiment. De sorte que, plus par acquis de conscience qu'autre chose, il sortit sa Carte du Maraudeur de ses affaires. Ainsi, il eut la confirmation, et ne pu s'empêcher d'en ressentir un certain soulagement, que ses camarades étaient tous dans le château… En fait, en dehors de Peter qui se trouvait bel et bien à la Bibliothèque, Remus, Sirius, Amy, Lily et James se trouvaient tous dans la Tour de Gryffondor, désormais. Quelque peu rassuré, il effaça la Carte et la cacha à nouveau dans sa cape d'invisibilité, avec le reste de ses affaires.)

Il venait juste de reprendre sa lecture de "_ L'Elixir de Wizgeen : danger concret ou réputation infondée_", lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit vivement sur James dont un bras était passé autour des épaules de sa petite-amie.

«- Eh, Harry, alors qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, Van der Break ? s'enquit le Maraudeur en l'apercevant et en se laissant choir sur le bord de son lit et en attirant Lily sur ses genoux.

             - Pas grand chose… Il m'a gardé dans sa salle de classe pendant près de quarante minutes pour commenter mes "talents" en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, résuma Harry en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

             - D'accord, se moqua James. Il était grand temps qu'il s'en rende compte, alors qu'on est déjà au mois de mai… 

             - Mieux vaut tard que jamais, tu ne crois pas ? intervint Lily, blottie contre son petit-ami, avant d'apercevoir Hedwige qui, à l'arrivée des deux adolescents, avait cessé de nettoyer ses plumes pour les fixer avec curiosité. Oh ! cette chouette est à toi, Harry ?

             - Oui, confirma-t-il en caressant le rapace blanc. Elle est arrivée tout à l'heure.

             - Mais ? Je croyais que… » commença James, visiblement décontenancé.

            Harry sourit face à l'étonnement non dissimulé du couple et se hâta de répondre à la question que se posait, visiblement, le Maraudeur.

            «- Mes amis ont crû bon de la satisfaire en me l'envoyant pour éviter qu'elle ne terrorise tout le monde, là-bas. D'après eux, elle était devenue insupportable.

             - D'un certain côté, c'est une preuve de fidélité que ta chouette aie tant tenu à vouloir te rejoindre, commenta Lily.

             - Oh, pour ça, je n'en ai jamais douté un seul instant depuis que je l'ai, répliqua Harry en souriant légèrement. J'ai confiance en elle. Le seul reproche que je pourrai lui faire, c'est sa trop grande susceptibilité et son sale caractère… NON, HEDWIGE ! »

            James éclata de rire, tout comme Remus l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, alors que la chouette blanche gratifiait son maître d'un coup de bec offensé, mais il se reprit bien vite face au regard réprobateur que lui adressa Lily. 

            «- La preuve, conclut Harry lorsque le rapace se fut à nouveau calmée en frottant sa main malmenée par l'animal.

             - Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me rappelles quelqu'un, observa James sur un ton légèrement taquin.

             - James, s'indigna Lily en réalisant finalement ce qu'il sous-entendait et en levant les yeux vers lui.

             - Mais je l'aime, ton p'tit caractère, Lily jolie, assura-t-il en lui souriant.

             - Seulement mon caractère ? répliqua la jeune fille sur un ton quelque peu moqueur.

             - Pas uniquement, rectifia James en l'embrassant sur le front. Mais je t'aime plus que tout, toi… et ta personnalité.

             - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma personnalité ? » riposta Lily d'un air faussement vexé.

            Harry éclata, à son tour, de rire face aux taquineries mutuelles des deux adolescents. Ceux-ci échangèrent un regard entendu.

            «- C'est une impression où il se moque de nous ? commenta James.

             - Il se moque de nous, confirma Lily alors que Harry reprenait brusquement son sérieux en notant l'expression conspiratrice du couple.

             - C'est bien ce que je pensais… »

            Harry, fronçant les sourcils, eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter l'oreiller que lui lança le Maraudeur, mais ne pu échapper au deuxième, qu'il se prit en pleine figure.

            «- EH ! protesta-t-il.

             - Ca t'apprendra à respecter tes aînés ! lui répliqua James, l'air le plus sérieux du monde, bien que ses yeux brillaient malicieusement derrière ses lunettes.

             -Aînés ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? riposta Harry, en ramassant les deux coussins. Je te signale qu'on a le même âge, là…

             - Eh, dois-je te rappeler qu'un garçon qui se respecte ne tape pas les jeunes filles… et qu'on ne frappe pas quelqu'un qui a des lunettes ? fit judicieusement remarquer le Maraudeur.

             - Et vous trouvez que c'est très fair-play d'être à deux contre un ? riposta Harry, amusé. Même si c'est une jeune fille et un binoclard, ce n'est pas une raison…

             - Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le binoclard ? » cingla James, sans se départir de son expression moqueuse.

            Et la petite dispute amicale se termina dans une pagaille intégrale alors que les deux garçons se chamaillaient allègrement dans une bataille d'oreillers sans merci. Après un instant d'hésitation, Lily finit par prendre partie pour son petit-ami et se jeta dans la mêlée de sorte que, bien vite jusqu'à ce que les coussins se soient vidés de leurs plumes qui jonchaient à présent le sol du dortoir. Mais, bien décidés à ne pas en rester là, les trois se rabattirent sur tout ce qui pouvait être lancé sur les autres… les couvertures, les vêtements, les livres, tout y passait, et cela dans l'hilarité générale et sous les hululements courroucés d'Hedwige qui avait préférée survoler le "champ de bataille" qu'était devenu le dortoir. Finalement, Harry finit par capituler, sous les assauts des deux autres, et se laissa choir sur son lit, hors d'haleine.

            «- Ca va, vous avez gagnés…, lâcha-t-il, en reprenant son souffle. Pour cette fois…

             - Eh, Harry, faut te faire une raison, plaisanta James. Tu es peut-être excellent en duel magique mais tu es nul en combat d'oreillers…

             - C'est sûr que, en tant que Maraudeur, tu es passé maître dans cette discipline, se moqua Harry.

             - Chacun sa spécialité, commenta fièrement James alors que Lily lui remettait correctement ses lunettes qui étaient de travers sur son nez. Merci p'tite fleur de mon cœur. » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la jeune fille en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

            Celle-ci sourit et l'embrassa brièvement, avant de jeter un regard au dortoir.

            «- C'était bien joli tout ça mais nous ferions mieux de remettre de l'ordre dans ce capharnaüm…, observa-t-elle.

             - N'empêche, ça m'étonne qu'on ait pas encore vu Sirius et Rem débarquer, commenta James.

             - Certainement pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne me semble pas que tu aies annuler le sort d'insonorisation que tu as lancé sur le dortoir lors de ta dernière dispute avec Sirius, supposa Harry, en esquissant un geste distrait de la main vers ses affaires qui reprirent aussitôt leur place d'origine.

             - C'est bien possible. » concéda James.

            Tous trois finirent de remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce, en discutant de tout et de rien.

* * * * *

            Le dîner était déjà bien entamé lorsque Peter surgit dans la Grande Salle, hors d'haleine.

            « Eh ben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'étonna Sirius lorsque Pettigrow se laissa choir à la table de leur maison. On croirait que tu as vu Krayak ? » plaisanta-t-il.

            Les autres sourirent et jetèrent un bref regard vers la table professorale où le responsable des Serpentard discutait avec le professeur Van der Break.

            « Oh, non, c'est juste que je n'ai pas vu l'heure passé pendant que j'étais à la Bibliothèque… Et comme j'étais en retard…

             - Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour courir jusqu'ici. » répliqua Sirius en souriant d'un air moqueur, avant de vider d'un trait son verre de jus de citrouille.

            Harry haussa un sourcil mais jugea préférable de se passer de commentaire et reporta son attention sur son assiette, tout en songeant que le rat avait crû bon de courir par crainte que quelqu'un ne découvre qu'il n'était pas à la Bibliothèque… Après tout, rien ne prouvait qu'il y était vraiment resté… Harry, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de jeter un nouveau regard à la Carte, il ne pouvait pas être formel quant aux activités de Pettigrow durant les quelques heures qu'il avait passé à la "Bibliothèque"… Le plus simple aurait probablement été de demander à Madame Pince mais Harry n'était pas vraiment emballé par cette perspective, d'autant plus que la bibliothécaire ne prendrait sûrement pas la peine de lui répondre…

            « Peter, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la main ? » s'exclama soudain Remus.

            Les autres, y compris, Harry, se tournèrent aussitôt vers Queudver qui cacha précipitamment ses mains sous la table, ce qui intrigua quelque peu Harry… avant qu'il ne se rappelle l'hésitation du quatrième Maraudeur lorsqu'il lui avait passé "_Les potions les plus redoutables de ces cinq derniers siècles._" Et qu'il avait les mains dans les poches lorsqu'il était descendu dans la Salle Commune.

            «- Rien, mentit le rat. Rien du tout.

             - Ne dis pas de bêtise, Peter, insista Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne jugerais pas nécessaire de cacher tes mains s'il n'y avait rien… »

            Peter voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa.

            « Oh, c'est pas grand chose, bafouilla-t-il en baissant les yeux vers la table. C'est juste une coupure. »

            Il n'eut guère l'occasion d'en dire plus car, au même instant, les Langues de Vipère passèrent près de leur table, les gratifiant d'un sourire goguenard au passage.

            «- Quels crétins, grogna Sirius en suivant les Serpentard du regard. Il n'y en a pas un pour sauver les autres…

             - De toute façon, ils sont irrécupérables, tous autant qu'ils sont. » répliqua James.

            Et la discussion reprit de plus belle, sur des sujets bien plus anodins. Néanmoins, Harry constata que Peter, qui avait semblé ravi de la diversion inespérée provoquée par le passage des Serpentard, n'intervint qu'à de très rares occasion durant le repas et conserva sa main gauche sous la table. Et le comportement de Peter ne plaisait pas du tout à Harry qui s'efforça de suivre la conversation de ses camarades. Il préparait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Harry aurait payé cher pour le savoir…

* * * * *

            Harry observa un moment sa chouette alors que celle-ci se hâtait de manger les morceaux de viande qu'il avait mis de côté durant le repas. Celle-ci, à voir la façon dont elle s'était jetée sur cette nourriture ainsi offerte, ne semblait pas avoir mangé depuis un moment. L'adolescent était à nouveau seul dans le dortoir, avec pour seule compagnie, le rapace blanc qui ne semblait pas décidé à quitter les lieux de sitôt, tandis que les autres étaient restés dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Profitant de ce moment de tranquillité, Harry reprit le carnet contenant l'étude d'Emilia Rogue sur l'Elixir de Wizgeen, et entreprit de le feuilleter à la recherche des passages les plus intéressants et qu'il avait repérés un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il les retranscrivait sur un parchemin, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement. Harry, qui était dans le coin le plus éloigné de l'entrée de la pièce, s'interrompit brièvement et jeta un regard dans cette direction et fronça les sourcils en découvrant Pettigrow. Celui-ci, ne semblant pas avoir remarqué sa présence, gagna rapidement son lit. Hedwige elle-même restait silencieuse comme si elle sentait que quelque chose d'intéressant allait se produire.

            « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » songea Harry, en se redressant précautionneusement sur son lit, pour avoir une meilleure vue du traître.

            Celui-ci s'était, semble-t-il penché sous son lit, qui était à l'opposé de celui de Harry, sûrement pour y chercher quelque chose, car il se redressa peu après, et jeta négligemment sur son oreiller une robe d'uniforme, du moins, c'est ce que supposa Harry par la couleur du tissu. Harry était sur le point de cesser cette observation dont il ne voyait guère l'intérêt lorsque quelque chose attira son attention alors que le Maraudeur enlevait son pull.

            « Qu'est-ce que… ? » 

            Intrigué, il quitta son lit et s'avança aussi silencieusement que possible dans la pièce. Un bruit retentit soudainement derrière lui. Harry n'eut guère le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait car Peter se retourna vivement, et pâlie en découvrant l'autre adolescent. 

            «- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Peter d'une voix incertaine. Je… Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver…

             - Normal, étant donné que je n'ai pas bougé du dortoir depuis le dîner, riposta sèchement Harry.

             - Oh, j'avais oublié que tu étais là… » commença Pettigrow, l'air mal à l'aise.

Mais Harry n'y prêtait guère attention, apercevant alors, avec un étonnement non dissimulé, le bras gauche du traître. La Marque des Ténèbres n'avait pas encore été tatouée sur sa peau, mais de longues marques sanguinolentes recouvraient son bras, jusqu'à sa main qui était grossièrement bandée par un mouchoir marbré de tâches écarlates. Pettigrow, ayant perçu son regard, se hâta de cacher son bras derrière son dos, pâlissant un peu plus encore.

            « C'est ça que tu appelles une coupure ? » ironisa Harry, alors que le rat s'emparait de son pull pour le remettre précipitamment.

            Bien décidé à obtenir le dernier mot de cette affaire, Harry l'attrapa par le bras gauche et serra sa prise, faisant aussitôt grimacer le Maraudeur.

            «- On dirait que ça fait mal, commenta-t-il en souriant d'un air mauvais.

             - Lâche-moi, répliqua Pettigrow, à présent livide.

             - Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit comment tu t'es fait ça…

             - Ca ne te… Aïe ! »

            Harry avait resserré sa prise, malgré l'élancement qui lui traversa le front.

            « Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est Gaïa qui m'a griffé cet après-midi. » lâcha finalement le rat dans un murmure à peine audible.

            Harry rencontra, un bref instant, le regard, où se mêlaient hargne, crainte et douleur, de son interlocuteur et n'eut aucune peine à savoir qu'il disait vrai. Après tout, le chat avait très bien pu vouloir se venger du traitement que lui infligeait Pettigrow depuis le début de l'année. Ou, tout simplement, le matou avait décidé de passer un accès de mauvaise humeur sur la personne qu'il appréciait le moins dans le dortoir. En cet instant, s'il avait eu l'animal sous les yeux, il l'aurait certainement félicité…, mais Harry, à défaut, se contenta de sourire. Gaïa, contrairement à son maître et les autres Maraudeurs, avait su voir ce qu'était véritablement Pettigrow…un traître… Harry relâcha enfin Peter.

            « Tu n'es pas prêt d'être débarrassé de moi, Pettigrow, l'avertit-il calmement. Peu m'importe ce qu'en pensent les autres, tu n'es et tu ne resteras à mes yeux qu'un lâche que j'écraserai sans aucune hésitation si je le pouvais… »

            Adressant un regard noir au rat, Harry tourna les talons et regagna son lit. Là, seulement, il jeta un bref regard en direction du Maraudeur qui était resté immobile à l'endroit où Harry l'avait laissé, livide. Brusquement, Peter sembla se ressaisir, finit de passer son pull et quitta rapidement la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui.

            « Je suis prêt à parier que je ne vais pas tarder à avoir la visite de Remus ? » murmura Harry, avant de remarquer des morceaux de verre qui gisaient sur le sol, dans une tâche noire.

            L'adolescent comprit aussitôt l'origine du bruit et jeta un regard de reproche à sa chouette qui était toujours sur la table de chevet. Celle-ci enfouit sa tête sous son aile, alors que Harry nettoyait, d'un sort, le sol. Ce n'était pas la faute d'Hedwige si Peter avait remarqué sa présence. Il n'aurait pas dû, déjà, laisser l'encrier sur la table de chevet… La chouette avait peut-être tout simplement étirée un peu les ailes et avait heurtée accidentellement la petite bouteille qui s'était brisée en touchant le sol, d'où le bruit.

* * * * *

            Contrairement à ses suppositions, personne, et encore moins Remus, ne vint dans le dortoir. Il ne tarda donc pas à reprendre, pour la énième fois de la journée, sa lecture de la thèse développée par Emilia Rogue. Mais, étrangement, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il lisait. Quelque chose le tracassait, bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir de quoi il s'agissait. 

Après avoir relu six fois la même phrase, en vain, Harry soupira et referma sèchement le livret qu'il déposa sur la table de chevet, à côté d'Hedwige qui ne broncha pas. Se mettant sur le dos, il se passa les mains sur la figure tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien le tracasser comme ça. En dehors du fait qu'il ne savait toujours pas qui était la taupe et qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir face à Remus dont le comportement était des plus imprévisibles à son égard, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui clochait, le rendait aussi mal à l'aise. 

Machinalement, il se passa la main sur le front, sa cicatrice le démangeant quelque peu… Il n'y prêta cependant pas grande attention car, depuis le rêve, apparemment injustifié qu'il avait fait quelques jours auparavant et dont il était toujours incapable de se souvenir, elle l'élançait régulièrement. Et surtout après ce qui venait de se passer avec Queudver, il ne fallait pas vraiment s'étonner qu'elle lui fasse encore un peu mal, même si, actuellement, c'était plus un léger picotement qu'une vraie brûlure. Et puis, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il aurait dû s'inquiéter… Après tout, James et Lily étaient au château et ne risquaient donc rien, et Peter, en dehors de sa "mésaventure" (même si Harry ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment qualifier cet incident de la sorte) avec Gaïa, semblait bien trop agiter pour préparer quoi que ce soit dans l'immédiat, à l'encontre de ses futurs parents. En effet, à chaque fois qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, comme à Pré-au-Lard ou le soir de l'attaque dans le parc, il s'était tenu on ne peu plus tranquille et discret, s'arrangeant toujours pour que les autres lui confient les rôles les plus sûrs… Alors que, depuis quelques jours, Harry ne cessait de le voir papillonner d'un endroit à l'autre du château. 

Pourtant, quelque chose continuait à le gêner dans ce raisonnement : Il avait l'impression de négliger quelque chose…, un détail important. Il avait la même impression que celle qu'il avait quant à ses suppositions sur l'identité de la taupe… Et pourquoi avait-il la très nette sensation qu'il manquait quelque chose ? Que quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce que Pettigrow lui avait dit quelques minutes auparavant ?

Un hululement soudain le sortit de ses préoccupations du moment. Etonné, il jeta un regard à Hedwige qui, ayant cessé de nettoyer ses plumes, fixait quelque chose au-delà de l'adolescent. Celui-ci, suivant son regard, porta son attention sur la porte, fermée, menant à la salle de bain. L'adolescent haussa un sourcil, intrigué, et se tourna vers le rapace, à l'instant même où la chouette blanche quitta brutalement son perchoir. De quelques coups d'ailes, elle traversa la pièce et se posa près de la porte. Harry, perplexe, la suivit… De plus en plus décontenancé, Harry fronça les sourcils en apercevant de petites taches écarlates sur le sol. Il déglutit, mal à l'aise. Du sang… c'était du sang…, sec mais parfaitement reconnaissable. En vue des derniers évènements, il supposa bien vite qu'il s'agissait de celui de Pettigrow. 

Il se désintéressa rapidement du sol en entendant un bruit qui ressemblait à un grattement, pour voir Hedwige qui frottait son bec contre le battant de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ma belle ? » s'étonna Harry.

La chouette hulula avec force, et s'acharna de plus belle sur la porte. Interloqué, Harry se décida à ouvrir le battant, pour voir ce qui pouvait bien rendre sa chouette aussi frénétique. Gaïa jaillit aussitôt hors de la pièce attenante, dans un miaulement furieux, le poil hérissé et plus en colère que jamais, ce qui surpris quelque peu l'adolescent. Il connaissait suffisamment bien le félin, désormais, pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à aimer rester enfermé dans une pièce… Mais pas au point d'en ressortir dans cet état. En effet, alors qu'il se figeait au beau milieu du dortoir, le félin tremblait littéralement de rage. Hedwige elle-même, face au courroux bien visible du matou, avait préféré prendre la voie des airs, pour se poser sur la table de chevet de son maître. Mais Gaïa ne semblait pas lui prêter grande importance, alors qu'il tournait en rond, comme un forcené, au beau milieu de la pièce, le dos toujours aussi arrondi. 

« Gaïa… » se risqua Harry, en s'accroupissant et en tendant la main vers l'animal.

Celui-ci cessa, l'espace d'une seconde, son étrange manège, se tournant vers le jeune homme, puis recommença à s'agiter de plus belle. Harry fronça les sourcils. Avait-il rêvé ou… 

« Gaïa…, viens voir un instant. » insista-t-il.

Le félin se figea à nouveau durant un bref instant, fixant l'adolescent, puis, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, se rua vers la porte, fermée, menant à l'escalier, alors que l'adolescent se relevait lentement. Mais Harry n'y prêta pas grande attention, déconcerté par ce qu'il avait vu. 

Visiblement Pettigrow n'avait pas crû bon de préciser qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à être blessé lors du petit "différent" qu'il avait eu avec le matou tigré. En voyant la marque sanglante qui barrait l'arrière de la tête du chat, Harry comprit alors ce qui l'avait dérangé dans ce que Peter lui avait dit… Ce qui manquait, jusque là, c'était Gaïa… qui avait été enfermé dans la salle de bain… Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Harry ne tarda pas à se faire une idée précise de ce qui avait pu se passer tandis que lui était retenu par le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal…

* * * * *

            Peter Pettigrow, le traître au sein des Maraudeurs, qui se retrouve seul dans le dortoir, avec Gaïa… Pettigrow est parfaitement conscient du fait que le chat le déteste et le considère plus comme un ennemi, un danger… Le matou ayant été dressé pour protéger James, il réagissait à tout ce qu'il considérait comme être une menace pour son maître… Très vite, Gaïa avait perçu ce que les autres Maraudeurs n'avaient pas pu déceler… Peter devait certainement avoir besoin de faire quelque chose dans le dortoir…, restait à savoir quoi. Gaïa avait dû considérer ça comme une agression à l'égard de son propriétaire pourtant absent à ce moment-là, et était passé à l'attaque. Peter s'était probablement défendu et avait ainsi blessé, d'une façon ou d'une autre, le chat… Ce qui n'avait sûrement fait qu'énerver d'avantage l'animal déjà bien en colère. Pettigrow avait alors dû essayer de maîtriser le matou, ce qui lui avait valu ces griffures au bras. Harry devinait sans peine le mal que cet insignifiant, à première vue, félin pouvait faire avec ses griffes et ses dents… Quoiqu'il en soit, Peter avait réussi, tant bien que mal, à enfermer Gaïa dans la salle de bain et avait, visiblement, par la suite, soumis la porte à un sort d'insonorisation… raison pour laquelle Harry n'avait pas pu entendre le félin courroucé qui était coincé dans la pièce voisine.

* * * * *

            Alors que Harry prenait conscience de ce que cela signifiait, une violente douleur lui traversa soudain le front, avec une intensité telle qu'il dû se retenir au mur le plus proche pour conserver son équilibre et il ne pu réprimer le vieux réflexe de plaquer sa main sur son front, alors que, au même instant, Gaïa laissait échapper un miaulement plaintif, presque déchirant.

            « Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Non ! Pas ça ! Pas maintenant ! » cria l'adolescent, alors que la réalité le frappait de plein fouet.

            Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas comprendre plus tôt ce qui se préparait ?

            Se faisant violence, Harry s'efforça à s'écarter du mur et d'ignorer la souffrance grandissante que lui infligeait sa cicatrice, sa médaille s'échauffant douloureusement contre sa peau… James devait être en danger… C'était la seule possibilité qui justifiait l'attitude de Gaïa et le fait que la médaille de Gryffondor s'active de la sorte sans aucune raison apparente, en plus de la douleur qui continuait à le malmener. Il gagna tant bien que mal son lit… et la douleur infligée par sa cicatrice cessa brutalement… Ce qui ne fit qu'accroître l'inquiétude de l'adolescent qui sortit à nouveau la Carte du Maraudeur. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net, même si son instinct avait déjà admit la terrible réalité : d'une façon ou d'une autre, Voldemort avait réussi à mettre la main sur James… Mais une autre part de lui résistait, s'accrochait à l'espoir un peu fou que tout ceci ne soit qu'une illusion, que James et Lily soient toujours dans le château…

            « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, récita-t-il. Faites qu'ils soient là… Faites que leurs noms soient sur cette fichu carte. » murmura-t-il alors qu'il attendait impatiemment que la carte de l'école se révèle à lui.

            Mais les traits semblaient s'entremêler plus lentement que d'habitude sur le parchemin jauni. Avec une lenteur exaspérante, aux yeux de Harry, Poudlard et ses environs se dessinèrent peu à peu sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Lorsqu'elle se fut enfin révélée dans sa totalité, Harry la parcouru fébrilement du regard et l'inquiétude laissa la place à un profond désespoir… Ils n'étaient pas dans le château… James et Lily n'étaient plus dans l'enceinte protégée de Poudlard.

            « ET MERDE ! » s'écria, rageusement, Harry, en se retenant de jeter le parchemin à travers la pièce.

            Il prit cependant le temps d'effacer la carte et la ranger dans ses affaires tout en se traitant de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables, se maudissant pour sa bêtise.

            Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté avec les autres, au lieu de s'enfermer dans le dortoir ? Pourquoi s'était-il fait berner aussi facilement ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté plus sur ses gardes ? Comment Voldemort s'y était-il pris pour les enlever ? Comment le rat avait-il pu savoir ce que ferait le couple ? 

            Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines à la pensée de Pettigrow. Il allait le lui payer… Oh oui, il le regretterait très cher… Il allait lui faire cracher le morceau, car le rat devait sûrement être au courant du plan instauré par Voldemort… Il allait quitter le dortoir pour essayer de retrouver Pettigrow lorsqu'il aperçu soudain Gaïa traîner derrière lui une robe d'uniforme noire que Harry reconnue aussitôt : celle que le rat avait déposée sur son lit. Harry, intrigué par le manège du félin qui continuait à trembler d'une colère sans pareille, eut cependant l'occasion de noter le fait que la manche gauche du vêtement traînait lamentablement sur le sol, déchirée… Voilà pourquoi Peter avait enlevé sa robe… étant donné que les dégâts, comme lui avait, une fois, expliqué James pendant les grandes vacances, fait par un animal magique assigné à la protection de quelqu'un ne pouvaient pas être annulés par la magie… Pettigrow n'avait donc pas pu réparer sa robe, ni soigner son bras (_encore eut-il fallut qu'il connaisse des sorts appropriés_, songea Harry). Le morceau d'étoffe que le chat tenait dans sa gueule n'était autre qu'une des poches du vêtement qui lâcha brutalement, faisant perdre l'équilibre au félin alors que quelque chose en tombait et roulait dans un bruit métallique sur le sol. D'abord décontenancé, Gaïa se rua à la poursuite de la petite sphère noire qui alla finir sa course contre le pied d'un des lits. Il y eut un déclic et, sous le regard stupéfait de Harry, l'omniscient s'ouvrit.

            « Qu'est-ce que… ? Non Gaïa ne touche surtout pas à ça ! Laisse-moi voir ça… » intervint-il.

Remarque inutile car Gaïa avait déjà reculé, le poil à nouveau hérissé sur son dos arrondit. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, interloqué. James ne lui avait-il pas dit que le professeur Van der Break avait confisqué celui que Gaïa lui avait apporté quelques temps plus tôt ? Comment pouvait-il se retrouver à nouveau là alors ? A moins que ce ne soit, ce qui était plus plausible, un autre de ces gadgets… Fort de sa précédente expérience, Harry recouru à un simple sort de lévitation et déposa ainsi, sans le toucher, sur son lit, de façon à pouvoir l'examiner plus facilement.

* * * * *

            Harry observa le petit objet noir et argenté qui était ouvert sur son lit, tout en jetant un bref regard à Gaïa qui, à l'autre extrémité du lit, crachait férocement, le dos rond, le poil hérissé l'objet. Visiblement, Gaïa lui-même percevait le potentiel de magie noir contenu dans ce petit objet. Car il ne faisait aucun doute que cet appareil nécessitait des sorts obscurs pour fonctionner. Après tout, la douleur que lui infligeait sa cicatrice lorsqu'il touchait l'objet s'ajoutait au comportement du chat qui se mettait sur la défensive dès que quelque chose pouvait représenter un danger pour son maître qu'il était chargé de protéger. 

            Alors, c'était ça un omniscient… un gadget à peine plus gros qu'une noix et…qui pouvait tenir sans encombre au creux de la main…

            Ces mots avaient à peine effleurés son esprit qu'il revit Peter dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, en grande conversation avec quelque chose placé dans sa main… Une rage froide l'envahie. C'était au rat, il en était certain à présent… Pettigrow devait s'en servir pour communiquer avec la taupe… et peut-être même avec Voldemort lui-même… C'était un moyen discret pour échanger des informations secrètes sans risque qu'elles soient interceptées (comme c'était le cas avec les hiboux) et c'était bien plus rapide que n'importe qu'elle courrier express… 

            Mais…dans ce cas…si cet omniscient servait de moyen de communication…, en quoi avait-il pu permettre à Voldemort de savoir ce que feraient James et Lily ? Les sourcils froncés, Harry étudia le contenu du petit écrin noir et argent. Dans la partie du haut, un petit écran entre deux récepteurs sonores, alors que la partie basse était recouverte de divers boutons et de quelque chose que Harry supposa être le micro, juste en dessous de la charnière. A quoi tous ces boutons pouvaient-ils servirent ? Intrigué, Harry se risqua à prendre l'objet qu'il porta à hauteur de ses yeux, s'efforçant d'ignorer le sourd élancement qui lui traversa le front, réprimant l'ordre qui lui criait sa conscience de jeter le plus loin possible ce gadget infernal. Un bouton rouge… Harry se risqua à appuyer dessus. Aussitôt il y eut un petit grésillement et l'écran devient gris l'espace d'un instant puis un dessin vert que Harry identifia aussitôt se forma au centre de l'écran…

            La Marque des Ténèbres…bien évidemment. Ses doutes se confirmaient… Harry se demanda un instant si tous les membres de l'arrière-garde des troupes du mage noir étaient équipés d'un tel gadget… Sûrement…

            Sa cicatrice le ramena à la réalité. Plus vite il lâcherai cet appareil, mieux ça serait. Alors, le bouton rouge, c'était le commutateur qui activait l'appareil et qui pouvait être déplacé soit vers le haut, soit vers le bas. Cinq petits boutons gris s'étalaient entre le rouge et le micro alors que, six autres boutons gris marqués d'une lettre étaient répartis de part et d'autre du rouge. Plissant les yeux, Harry déchiffra les inscriptions que ces boutons portaient : "P", "S" et "R" à gauche et "A", "P" et "R" (2). Les cinq autres devaient servir, quant à eux, pour des réglages quelconques et Harry se garda bien d'y toucher, d'autant plus que, au même instant, il remarqua quelque chose… une petite icône clignotait dans le coin supérieur gauche de l'objet. L'observant plus attentivement, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de trois lettres "REC"…

            Bien qu'ayant vécu chez des Moldus durant la plus grande partie de sa vie, il n'avait jamais été initié au fonctionnement des appareils moldus tels que les magnétoscopes, les caméscopes, ou autre objet de ce genre… Les Dursley lui avaient toujours interdit d'y toucher…, mais Harry s'était toujours basé sur le fait que si quelqu'un comme Dudley, dont le Q.I. ne devait pas être beaucoup plus élevé que celui d'une vache ruminant dans un pré ou même que celui de Crabbe ou Goyle, était capable d'utiliser les différents appareils électroménagers, il ne voyait pas pourquoi lui n'y arriverait…

            Et puis, il ne se rappelait que trop bien d'une "leçon" qu'Hermione avait donné lorsque les Weasley les avaient invités, Hermione et lui, à venir passer quelque jours au Terrier à la fin de leur cinquième année à Poudlard, à Ron et sa famille… Revenant d'un séjour en Bulgarie, elle avait voulu leur montrer ce qu'elle avait filmé là-bas… mais il avait d'abord fallut expliquer aux Weasley comment marchait une caméra… Harry sourit à ce mémorable souvenir et à la patience dont Hermione avait dû faire preuve ce jour-là… Mais son amusement disparu bien vite, remplacé par une colère froide. __

« _Et quand on lance l'enregistrement, le sigle "REC" confirme sa mise en route… Il suffit ensuite de l'arrêter avec le bouton "stop"_. » Les propos d'Hermione étaient encore bien présent dans son esprit…__

            Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines… Bien sûr, cet objet pouvait servir aussi pour enregistrer des choses… telles que des informations compromettantes que les garçons auraient pu échanger dans la tranquillité de leur dortoir… Et voilà pourquoi cet objet s'appelait "omniscient" parce qu'il "savait tout", ou du moins, son utilisateur pouvait tout savoir… Machinalement, Harry pressa le bouton "stop", rembobina l'enregistrement (ou du moins appuya sur le bouton qu'il supposa avoir cette fonction).puis pressa le bouton "P", de lecture. Un nouveau petit déclic et il entendit aussitôt sa voix s'élever, clairement.

            « _Qu'est-ce que… ? Non Gaïa ne touche surtout pas à ça ! Laisse-moi voir ça_… » 

            Des bruits de pas, des frôlements de tissus…, l'enregistrement était parfait. Harry fronça les sourcils, en ayant assez entendu. Il voulu éteindre mais, encore sous le coup de sa découverte, son doigt glissa et il appuya malencontreusement sur l'un des petits boutons ronds. Aussitôt une liste apparue, remplie de chiffres et de lettres. Harry appuya, au hasard, sur un autre bouton qui activa l'un des fichiers listés et ce qu'il entendit lui fit froid dans le dos : Une conversation entre James et Lily…

            «_- Mais tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop dangereux ?_

_             - Mais non, Lily, je t'assure… Personne n'en sera rien. Ce n'est qu'une simple sortie en tête-à-tête, et rien d'autre… Pas de quoi en faire une montagne._

_             - Mais, James, la dernière fois qu'on est allé à Pré-au-Lard…_

_             - Un Serpentard ou la taupe a sûrement du prévenir Voldemort dès qu'il a été mis au courant des projets de Dumbledore…_

_             - Tu veux vraiment y aller vendredi soir ?_

_             - Pourquoi pas ? On n'a pas cours le lendemain et puis, on ne s'absentera pas longtemps et on sera prudents… On ne fera qu'aller aux Trois Balais et on reviendra… _»

            Harry appuya sur le bouton rouge, plus pâle que jamais, l'écran redevint noir et vide. Il en avait bien assez entendu… Voilà pourquoi Voldemort avait pu les enlever… Il savait qu'ils seraient à Pré-au-Lard à ce moment-là… Pettigrow avait surprit cette conversation entre James et Lily et en avait informé la taupe (sûrement le fameux soir où il avait surpris leur conversation) qui avait prévenu Voldemort…

            Harry ressentit une nouvelle vague de colère froide l'envahir. Colère contre Pettigrow et sa faiblesse qui l'incitait à trahir ses amis de la sorte, contre lui-même, mais aussi, fait nouveau, contre James et Lily. Comment avaient-ils pu être assez stupides pour quitter Poudlard dans ces conditions ? Comment James avait-il pu se permettre d'entraîner sa petite-amie hors de l'école après ce qui s'était passé dans le parc ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça alors qu'il était parfaitement conscient de la menace représentée par Voldemort ?

            Mais une petite voix lui rappelait sournoisement que les Potter étaient réputés pour s'attirer les problèmes en tout genre… Et il était bien placé pour le confirmer. En plus de cela, James, en tant que Maraudeur, n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner par les interdits et les règlements et quand il avait une idée en tête, il allait jusqu'au bout, coûte que coûte… Et puis, si lui, Harry, n'avait pas préféré rester dans le dortoir dans sa volonté de boucler aussi vite que possible les recherches sur ce fichu Elixir de Wizgeen, il aurait pu les empêcher de sortir… S'il n'avait pas été aveuglé par sa détermination d'en finir au plus vite avec cette corvée qu'était un binôme avec Pettigrow, il n'aurait pas baissé si bêtement sa garde alors que tout avait laissé prévoir que quelque chose se préparait… Tout était de sa faute !

            Calme-toi !

            Harry bondit littéralement de son lit, pris au dépourvu.

            « NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? hurla-t-il. TU VEUX ME FAIRE MOURIR DE PEUR OU QUOI ? »

            Son père éclata de rire.

            Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. Mais tu n'aurais peut-être pas été aussi surpris si tu n'étais pas aussi occupé à définir la part des responsabilités de tout à chacun… Ce n'est pas ça qui t'aidera. 

            « Facile à dire, grogna Harry. Mais, dis-moi, tu devais bien savoir ce qui allait se passer, non ? Alors… »

            Pourquoi je n'ai pas crû bon de t'en parler ? acheva la voix, à sa place. Pour la simple et bonne raison, Harry que je ne suis pas sensé intervenir. Ils devaient se faire enlever… Quoiqu'il en soit, là n'est pas la question…

            « Effectivement, non, confirma Harry. J'aurai deux mots à dire à un certain rat que je ne nommerai pas… »

            Harry. soupira son père. La colère ne t'aidera pas dans la situation présente. Te passer les nerfs sur Peter ne résoudra pas tes problèmes…

            « Mais c'est de la faute de ce crétin si Voldemort a pu… »

            Eh, tête de mule, tu vas m'écouter, oui ou non ? le coupa la voix avec autorité.

            Harry, surpris, se tut aussitôt.

            Bon, Harry, tu sais aussi bien que moi que la colère n'est jamais bonne conseillère. Je sais que tu en veux à Peter pour ce qu'il a fait, et je le comprends parfaitement. Mais la fureur qui t'anime en cet instant ne te sera d'aucun secours… au contraire, elle pourrait te porter préjudice et te pousser à l'erreur. Toi-même, tu sais qu'énerver Voldemort c'est l'inciter à commettre une faute quelconque. La meilleure chose à faire, pour l'instant, c'est de te calmer et d'aller voir Dumbledore pour le prévenir de la disparition de deux de ses élèves et pour lui donner cet Omniscient. 

            Harry voulu dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa bien vite et se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Tout aurait pu en rester là si Sirius, seul, n'avait pas crû bon de pénétrer à ce moment-là dans le dortoir, manquant de peu de se faire assaillir par Gaïa qui toujours aussi courroucé bondit sans crier garde en voyant la porte s'ouvrir.

            « Eh, oh, calme-toi, Gaïa, ce n'est que moi ! s'exclama Sirius, l'air quelque peu surpris, alors que le félin s'éloignait vivement pour retourner s'acharner sur la robe de Peter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? s'enquit-il en jetant un regard interrogateur à Harry qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Enfin, là n'est pas la question… tu ne saurais pas où son James et Lily par hasard ? »

            L'expression de Harry se durcit, tout en songeant que la question de Sirius était quelque peu idiote… Après tout, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu les deux Préfets-en-Chef de Gryffondor, ils étaient avec Sirius, Amy, Remus et Peter dans la Salle Commune… Le simple fait de penser à Peter suffit à éveiller à nouveau sa colère, de sorte qu'il répliqua la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

            « Non, mais si j'étais toi, je poserai plutôt cette question à Peter. Je suis sûr qu'il sait où ils sont. » lâcha-t-il en se levant et en glissant l'Omniscient dans sa poche. 

            Sur ce, il quitta le dortoir, passant devant le Maraudeur qui avait froncé les sourcils à cette remarque.

            « Peter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ? s'étonna-t-il. Et où vas-tu comme ça ? »

            Harry ne crû pas utile de répondre à la première question.

            « Je vais voir Dumbledore, annonça-t-il. Et si j'étais toi, je ferai en sorte que Gaïa ne quitte pas le dortoir ou je connais quelqu'un qui risquerai de faire les frais de sa colère… »

            Sur ce, il planta là un Sirius déconcerté et quitta hâtivement la Tour de Gryffondor. Chemin faisant, il commença à retrouver une partie de son calme de sorte qu'il pu librement réfléchir à la situation présente. Il devait mettre au clair la situation : James et Lily étaient sortis en douce, sûrement peu de temps après le dîner, du château, pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Voldemort avait eu vent, par le biais de Peter, de leur projet et les avait fait enlever. Mais il ne pouvait pas agir pour l'instant et cela pour plusieurs raisons… Tout d'abord, point considérable, il ne savait pas où se trouvait le repaire de Voldemort. Harry avait de fortes raisons de croire que le mage noir avait trouvé un autre refuge depuis leur fuite, à James et lui, de son précédent repaire, en février. Et même s'il était resté, malgré tout, au même endroit, Harry n'était guère plus renseigné sur la localisation de sa planque. Après tout, il n'avait fait que recourir à un Portoloin jusqu'à Poudlard la dernière fois. 

De plus, il connaissait suffisamment bien le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour savoir qu'il avait sûrement tiré des enseignements de la fuite des deux adolescents et avait déjà dû faire en sorte qu'aucune de ses futures prises ne puisse renouveler ce genre d'échappée. Il faudrait donc trouver autre chose pour retrouver James et Lily… Et puis, c'était bien jolie d'envisager la façon dont il pourrait les retrouver, il fallait aussi réfléchir à comment en sortir après… S'il serait relativement simple de pénétrer dans le repaire du mage noir, la situation ne serait certainement pas aussi aisée pour repartir… 

Mais, une chose rassurait quelque peu Harry, quoiqu'il ait pu arriver au couple durant leur sortie nocturne, le fait que sa cicatrice avait cessée, momentanément, de lui faire mal, était plutôt de bonne augure : Voldemort n'avait visiblement pas encore commencé à s'occuper de ses prises… Quoiqu'il en soit, plus vite il saurait où étaient les deux élèves et mieux ça serait…pour tout le monde. Il pressa donc le pas, tout en se demandant ce qui c'était passé à Pré-au-Lard…

* * * * *

            De nuit, le paisible village de Pré-au-Lard offrait une toute autre allure que de jour. Le paisible et accueillant hameau qui s'offraient aux étudiants de plus de treize ans lors des sorties n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec le patelin désert aux ruelles envahies de brume qui donnait un air presque irréel au petit village sorcier. La riante bourgade diurne se transformait, à la lueur tamisée de la lune, en un lieu presque effrayant, d'autant plus en ces temps sombres qu'offrait le règne de Voldemort. Bon nombre d'habitants évitaient de quitter leur foyer au beau milieu de la nuit, même si certains riverains conservaient, malgré tout, leurs habitudes et trouvaient refuges dans les quelques échoppes encore ouvertes à cette heure, alors qu'une pluie fine tombait sur les environs.

            Les rues de Pré-au-Lard étaient ainsi on ne peut plus calme, en cette soirée printanière. Quelque part, dans la partie ouest du village, la cloche de la petite chapelle communale égrena neuf coups qui se perdirent dans le brouillard grandissant. La porte de l'une des quelques boutiques dont les stores (bien que descendus) laissaient filtrés la lumière chaude de leur intérieur s'ouvrit, libérant le passage à deux adolescents qui sortirent, main dans la main, des Trois Balais, alors qu'un flot de lumière transperçait soudain les ténèbres environnantes. 

            «- Soyez prudents, tous les deux, leur lança la propriétaire des lieux en s'arrêtant sur le seuil de la porte.

             - Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, Madame Rosmerta. De toute façon, nous rentrons de ce pas au château.

             - J'espère bien. Ce n'est pas très prudent pour des jeunes gens comme vous de traîner seuls dans les rues, même celles-de Pré-au-Lard, au beau milieu de la nuit ces derniers temps, insista la jeune femme. Passez une bonne soirée, tous les deux.

             - Vous aussi, Madame Rosmerta. Et merci encore.

             - Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi, James. » conclut-elle en souriant aux deux adolescents, avant qu'ils ne se fondent dans la brume et qu'elle ne reparte s'occuper de ses autres clients.

            Cheminant le long de la rue principale, faiblement éclairée par des lanternes qui flottaient au-dessus de l'allée pavée, le petit couple discutait de tout et de rien.

            «- Mais c'était vraiment un vampire ? s'étonna Lily.

             - Bien sûr. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a demandé un verre de jus d'orange sanguine ? plaisanta James en passant son bras autour de la taille de sa petite-amie.

             - Idiot, répliqua-t-elle affectueusement.

             - Et fier de l'être, riposta le Maraudeur en souriant. Non, mais, je t'assure, le type du comptoir, c'était un vampire…

             - Mais je croyais qu'ils étaient toujours vêtus de noirs…

             - Ben, il faut croire que les Moldus font une fixation sur l'ancienne génération de vampire. Ca fait plus d'un siècle, paraît-il, que les vampires de nos contrées ont laisser tomber l'apparence du "gentleman sophistiqué en longue cape noir"… Mais celui-là devait venir de Chine, car, si je me souviens bien, la mode y est aux cheveux rose ou vert, pour les vampires. Enfin, d'après les contes qu'on a lu sur le sujet, Sirius et moi, quand on était plus jeunes.

             - Des contes pour enfants ? s'enquit Lily. Charmant. » ironisa-t-elle en grimaçant.

            James voulu répliquer mais un craquement soudain derrière eux le coupa dans son élan.

            « James ? s'inquiéta Lily en le sentant resserrer sa prise autour de sa taille. Qu'est-ce qui… ?

             - Ne te retourne pas. » la coupa-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

            Disant cela, il s'engagea vivement dans la première ruelle qui s'ouvrait sur leur gauche, l'entraînant à sa suite. Avant que l'avenue principale ne disparaisse derrière l'angle d'un mur proche, la jeune fille eut la fugace vision de deux silhouettes aux contours incertains qui se dessinaient dans la brume ambiante. 

            «- James ? insista-t-elle d'une voix plus aiguë qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée, en l'entendant jurer entre ses dents.

             - J'espère me tromper mais je crois que nous sommes suivis, souffla-t-il.

             - Se ne sont peut-être que des passants. » suggéra Lily d'une voix sceptique.

            Une part d'elle, alors qu'elle disait ces mots, ne croyait guère en cette possibilité. Si vraiment ces deux individus étaient des passants, ou des habitants, ils auraient probablement discutés entre eux, comme James et elle l'avaient fait jusque-là. Mais ils étaient restés silencieux… Elle n'avait même pas remarquée leur présence jusqu'à ce que James l'entraîne dans cette ruelle. Elle en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il pressa le pas, la forçant ainsi à l'imiter alors qu'il la serrait encore un peu plus contre lui. A priori, les deux formes sombres avaient pris la même direction qu'eux… Lily qui commençait à se laisser gagner par une appréhension grandissante, adressa un bref regard à l'adolescent qui l'accompagnait. Celui-ci, impassible, gardait les yeux rivés devant lui, le teint un peu plus pâle que de coutume.

            Lorsqu'il bifurqua sur leur droite, Lily, la gorge trop nouée pour parler, ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si James savait où il allait… Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il apporta presque aussitôt la réponse à son inquiétude.

            « Je sais où je vais, ne t'en fais pas, lâcha-t-il à voix basse en s'engouffrant aussitôt dans une autre ruelle sur leur gauche. Je pourrai pratiquement m'y diriger les yeux fermés. » assura-t-il.

            Lily resta silencieuse, son cœur battant à présent la chamade dans sa poitrine, puis se risqua à poser la question qui la tiraillait depuis qu'elle avait aperçu les deux silhouettes.

            «- Tu crois que se sont des Mangemorts ? souffla-t-elle.

             - J'en ai peur, avoua-t-il, en jetant un bref regard derrière lui. Nom de… »

            Cette fois, il avait considérablement blêmit, ce qui suffit à dissuader Lily de se risquer à jeter un regard en arrière. James se mit alors à courir, aussitôt imité par la jeune fille dont il relâcha momentanément sa prise autour de sa taille pour saisir l'une de ses mains dans la sienne. Des éclats de voix s'élevèrent alors derrière eux, à l'effroi de la jeune fille et des bruits de pas précipités troublèrent le silence nocturne. Les deux adolescents, d'un commun accord, pressèrent encore l'allure, alors que James l'entraînait dans un dédale de rues plus étroites et sombres les unes que les autres, espérant sûrement semer ainsi leurs poursuivants. A gauche, puis presque aussitôt à droite, à droite encore, puis à nouveau à gauche, tous deux ne cessaient de bifurquer d'une ruelle à une autre. 

            « Merlin, grommela-t-il. Je jure que si on se sort de là je ne quitterai jamais plus le château en douce. »

            Lily ne pu s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil, surprise. Pour que James en vienne à promettre une telle chose, qui irait totalement à l'encontre des principes des Maraudeurs, il devait vraiment être inquiété par la situation. 

            Le brouillard se faisait sans cesse plus épais autour d'eux. Lily sentit la main de James se resserrer un peu plus sur la sienne alors qu'il la guidait vers une autre ruelle, tous deux courants aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Si la jeune fille ne pouvait pas voir leurs poursuivants, elle les entendait en revanche, et s'ils ne semblaient pas gagner du terrain sur eux, ils ne semblaient pas en perdre non plus. L'angle du mur derrière lequel James la menait, explosa brutalement, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents.

            « Enfoirés. » grogna James en entraînant aussitôt Lily dans une autre bifurcation. La jeune fille compris alors pourquoi il persistait à bifurquer autant. C'était plus pour éviter d'offrir des cibles faciles à découvert que pour essayer de semer les Mangemorts. Zigzaguer entre les murs réduisaient les chances de leurs poursuivants de pouvoir les toucher d'un sort.

            La brume réduisait considérablement leur champ de vision, de sorte que Lily, plus angoissée que jamais, songeait que c'était probablement à cause, ou plutôt grâce à ça, que celui qui avait lancé le sort qui avait fait explosé le mur, un peu plus tôt, avait raté son coup…touchant le mur et non l'un des deux adolescents. 

Elle avait l'impression de courir depuis des heures dans ce dédale de ruelles dans lequel James continuait à l'entraîner, alors que ça ne devait pas faire plus de quelques minutes que la poursuite durait. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé, par les quelques sorties à Pré-au-Lard qu'elle avait faites, que la construction du village soit aussi complexe et tortueuse. Elle, elle ne connaissait de la petite bourgade, que ses axes principaux, ceux qui desservaient les divers magasins du village, et quelques autres rues…

James pénétra dans une autre ruelle sur leur gauche et, presque aussitôt, Lily ne pu réprimer un cri effaré lorsqu'un mur émergea soudain du brouillard, droit devant eux. Une impasse… C'était une impasse… Des murs de pierres à droite, à gauche, devant… et derrière, des Mangemorts. Ils étaient coincés…

« James… »

Il s'arrêta devant le mur, et posa sa main libre sur l'une des pierres, puis sur une autre et encore une troisième… L'esprit voilé par sa panique croissante, Lily réalisa alors que James savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait… Bien sûr, c'était un mur comme celui de l'arrière-cours du Chaudron Baveur… C'était un passage secret… Et, effectivement, une ouverture se forma dans le mur qui se tenait, auparavant, devant eux. Lentement… Trop lentement… 

Leurs poursuivants surgirent brutalement à l'autre extrémité de la ruelle dans laquelle les deux adolescents se trouvaient. James n'hésita pas un instant et s'engouffra précipitamment dans le passage alors que celui-ci finissait de se matérialiser, entraînant Lily derrière lui et la "porte" se referma dans leur dos, reformant un mur contre lequel vinrent s'écraser les sorts lancés par les deux hommes en noir.

            Le mur reprit son apparence première derrière eux, ils avaient semés les deux Mangemorts…pour se retrouver face à une dizaine d'autres silhouettes encagoulées et vêtues de noire qui se dressaient devant eux, formes sombres et incertaines dans la brume, baguettes pointées dans leur direction…

            « Stupéfix ! »

            Ce fut la dernière chose que Lily entendit.

* * * * *

 (A suivre)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Eh, eh, eh ^^ Désolée, j'ai pas pu résister… et oui, bien sûr, vous l'avez deviné, la vraie confrontation Harry/Peter c pour la prochaine fois ^^ (se planque sous la table pour se protéger d'objet divers que les lecteurs lui balancent)

Je sais déjà ce que vous allez dire mais oui, je fini là…, sur un beau cliffhanger comme vous les aimez… J'suis gentille, n'est-ce pas ? Et encore, je suis sûre que j'aurai pu faire encore pire…^^

**_LSK_** (_surgissant brutalement dans la pièce_) : Ca, je le confirme. Elle m'a dit où elle avait, à l'origine, prévue de couper…. Et, en comparaison, le cliffhanger qu'elle vous a fait était plus dans un souci d'équilibre entre les parties que du sadisme… Si elle l'avait vraiment voulu, elle aurait pu couper à un autre endroit…bien pire…

**_LPDP_** : Quoique ça serait toujours possible si elle le coupe encore en deux, la deuxième partie de chapitre…

**_Ccilia_** : Bon, vous deux, et si vous arrêtiez vos commentaires ? Vous allez finir par inquiéter les lecteurs… Enfin, reprenons…

Vous voulez la suite ? Et bien….reviewez… D'ailleurs, dites-vous que plus j'aurai de reviews, plus vite je mettrai la suite^^, alors j'pense que vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ^^

**_LSK_** : Ah ce sujet, LPDP et moi, nous adorons les belles reviews… Et je peux vous dire que plus il y aura de reviews, et plus vous aurez de chance que nous parvenions à convaincre Ccilia de mettre rapidement la suite.

**_LPDP_** : Je confirme…

**_Ccilia_**_ (plaque une main sur la bouche de LSK et LPDP)_ : Bon, vous avez finie, toutes les deux ? J'ai encore les RAR à faire, moi… D'ailleurs, tiens… (_se__ tourne vers les lecteurs_) Alors, exceptionnellement, je vais laisser le soin à LSK et LPDP de faire les réponses à vos reviews…

**_LSK et LPDP_** : OUAIS ! 

**_Ccilia_** (_leur montre les feuilles, en double exemplaire, contenant les reviews_) : Je vous fait confiance pour cette tâche qui n'est pas des moindre…alors pas de bêtise… (_en__ aparté, aux lecteurs_) On verra bien ce que ça va donner. (_regarde__ les deux se chamailler pour savoir qui va commencer, et lève les yeux au ciel._) Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal, là…

Dix minutes de crêpage de chignon plus tard…

**_LSK_** (_échevelée et l'œil gauche au beurre noir, debout sur LPDP, un pied sur sa tête pour lui maintenir le visage contre la moquette, exhibe les feuilles, froissées, des reviews_) : Bon, alors, je commence… (_s'éclaircit__ la gorge_). Veuillez… 

**_Ccilia_** : Pourrais-tu descendre du dos de LPDP, s'il te plaît ? Et, pour régler les problèmes, vous n'avez qu'à en faire une chacune votre tour…

**_LSK _**(_ayant quittée son "perchoir" qui se relève et manque d'étrangler LSK_) : Veuillez… EH !!

**_Ccilia_** : LPDP ! CA SUFFIT ! Si tu continue, je t'enferme dans le grenier et je ressort le lance-flamme de LSK.

**_LPDP _**(_pâlissant_) : Tu n'oserai pas !

**_Ccilia _**(_sourire carnassier_) : Tu veux parier ?

**_LPDP_** (_précipitamment_) : Non, non, non ! C'est bon promis, je me tiens tranquille (_souffle à LSK_) Franchement, c'est nous qui devrions la terroriser comme ça, et pas elle qui nous tienne en respect… (_se__ tait devant le regard noir que lui adresse Ccilia_)

**_Ccilia_** (_désigne les spectateurs qui commencent à s'assoupir_) : Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais y en a qui attendent… LSK, commence !

**_LSK_** (_s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge_) : Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, veuillez-nous excuser pour cette perturbation (presque) indépendante de notre volonté. Nous allons à présent, ma chère collègue LPDP ici présente (_dit en désignant sa cousine qui esquisse un grand sourire révélant deux dents cassées_) et moi-même répondre aux reviews…, au nom de notre tortionnaire préférée…

**_Ccilia_** : LSK (_ton d'avertissement_)… si tu continue, je t'envoie passer un stage de deux semaines avec Lucifer… Umbre peut m'arranger des bons prix très abordables… (_sourire__ mauvais_)

**_LSK_** _(pâlie et reporte vivement son attention sur les feuilles)_ : Je disais donc… au nom de Ccilia que voici… (_dit__ en désignant ladite personne qui sourit innocemment_). Alors, nous commencerons ainsi cette cession avec… (_jette__ un regard à la première feuille_) **Tiffany**… Et oui, en tant que correctrice et amie de Ccilia, tu as la chance de faire partie des rares privilégiées à être au courant de bon nombres de détails concernant les chapitres à venir… Oui, Remus a été assez dur avec Harry en l'accusant mais plusieurs lecteurs avaient signalés à Ccilia qu'ils s'étaient attendus à un peu plus de méfiance de la part du Lycanthrope… Comme quoi, Céc' aime bien faire dans les extrêmes… Soit trop, soit pas assez ^^ Quant à la réaction de Lily… ben on voit ainsi qu'elle ne se contente pas de taper uniquement James et Sirius… Il lui reste plus qu'à taper Peter (_sourire mauvais_), quoiqu'il faudrait qu'elle se désinfecte la main après avoir touché cet abruti…

**_Ccilia _**: Oh, modère tes propos veux-tu ? Tu dois restée objective…et cela quelque soit ton opinion sur les persos… y compris Peter…ou d'autres…

**_LPDP_** : (_regards en coin_) : Ca te va bien de dire ça… Bon, LSK, dépêche-toi, j'aimerai bien faire ma RAR moi…

**_LSK_** (_regarde à nouveau la feuille_) : Oui, notre p'tit pote Potter/Calaway est un peu peiné, tout de même, par ça mais, comme d'habitude, il prend sur lui… (_se__ tourne vers LPDP_)

**_LSK _**(_prend ses feuilles_) : Passons à présent à **Clem** : Eh oui, Cec' est la spécialiste, quand elle veux, pour mettre l'eau à la bouche… D'autant plus qu'elle est dans sa période sadique… En ce qui me concerne, je serai ravie de rencontrer DMVMDCMMAPPDC. Je ne dirais pas non de revoir enfin un membre de ma famille…J'ai beau être moldue, j'ai quand même de (lointaines) origines, Malefoy… Et quant à ton aparté qui nous est destiné à LSK et moi, nous serions ravies de faire sa connaissance… et qu'il puisse nous donner un coup de main à récupérer nos affaires…

**_Ccilia_** : Clem, fait attention à ce que tu dis ! Tu ne connais pas la moitié de l'histoire… Demande à Umbre ce qu'elles lui ont fait subir et tu comprendras bien vite pourquoi j'ai confisqué leurs armes !

**_LPDP_** : Quoiqu'il en soit, on est curieuses de faire sa connaissance…

**_LSK_** : A présent, on passe à la review de **Misslulu**… Je vois que tu fais partie de ceux qui attendent la confrontation Harry/Peter… Peter va en baver mais Harry va, tout de même, pas trop l'amocher… (faut quand même que ça passe inaperçu). Oui c'est bientôt la fin… de cette fic…

**_Ccilia_** (_lui plaque la main sur la bouche_) : N'en dit pas plus. Décidément, tu en dis toujours plus que nécessaire, toi… LPDP, fini la RAR et enchaîne sur la tienne…

**_LPDP_** : Pour les rushs, contente que notre petite prestation, à LSK et moi, t'aie plue… Y en aura certainement d'autres… Ensuite, **Miya**** Black** : Tes problèmes d'ordis ne s'arrangent pas ? Je ne te propose pas de t'aider, je suis nulle en informatique… ma spécialité à moi c'est la torture (_rire diabolique, alors que des pointes rouges lui poussent sur la tête et qu'elle devient toute rouge alors qu'un grondement de tonnerre retentit et qu'une musique bien satanique se fait entendre_). Comment Cec' fait pour faire des chapitres aussi longs ? Et bien, elle ne le sais pas elle-même… (_jette__ un regard à l'auteur de la fic qui acquiesce d'un signe de tête_) Ca dépend de son inspiration du moment. Et puis, comme elle le rajouterai elle-même, ses chapitres sont toujours moins longs que ceux d'Alo… 

**_Ccilia_** _(intervenant dans la RAR_) : Mais, au début, j'ai eu bien du mal à sortir de mes chapitres à trois-quatre pages (_sous-entendu sur les premiers chapitres de la fics et ces autres fics_) J'avoue que je suis moi-même surprise quant à la disproportion des premiers chapitres par rapports aux actuels… Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir réussir à refaire ça pour une autre fic…

**_LPDP_** : Pour la suite… Céc' y a mis le temps mais elle est parvenue finalement au bout de ce long chapitre 37 (ou presque finie)… le plus long qu'elle aie jamais écrit d'ailleurs…

**_LSK_**_ (reprenant la parole_) : Ah bah, je suis chargé de la spécialiste des copier-coller, j'ai nommée **Hermiona292**, _des Maraudeuses_ : Céc' a, il me semble, déjà répondu à ta review par mail, néanmoins, ta petite scène de torture de Peter m'a sincèrement intéressée et je me serais bien amusée à la mettre moi-même en pratique si Ccilia ne me l'avait pas formellement interdit…

**_LPDP_** : Passons à **Kyzara** à présent…Pour la confrontation Harry/Voldemort, il te faudra attendre la suite du chapitre… Mais d'après ce que j'en ai lu, ça promet… Harry va avoir quelques petits problèmes techniques et va tomber sur un GROS os… Pour le Fourchelang, Céc' y a pensé et a essayé de l'introduire dans la confrontation…

**_LSK_** : Maintenant, on arrive à **Cyngathi** : Ah ça, la fatigue fait toujours de drôles d'effets… Rien de pire qu'une Ccilia crevée ou ça donne toujours des résultats assez inattendus…_ (baisse la voix)_ Tiens, hier soir par exemple, elle a lu Imadoki et le n°1 de Fruit Basket jusqu'à deux heures du mat' (alors que, le lendemain, elle se levait à 5h ^^) et elle a une idée on ne peu plus délirante pour une éventuelle potterfiction à venir… C'est assez spécial mais, quoiqu'il en soit, quand Céc' est crevée, elle est souvent victime de l'une de ses crises d'Imagination galopante… et c'est quelque chose à voir. Enfin, j'espère que tu auras bien récupéré, entre temps ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **Lunenoire** : Et bien pour la dédicace, ça a paru normal à Cec'… Quant à ta question, oui il arrivera à faire ce qu'il a à faire sans faire la peau à Peter… Il en va du cours du temps ^^

**_LSK_** : Pour **Pug** : On espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ^^

**_LPDP_** : Quant à **Naséis** : Ton petit match Harry/Peter nous a vraiment bien amusées, y a pas à dire. Tiens, c'est rare d'entendre quelqu'un dire que Remus l'énerve…bien que dans ce cas, ça soit compréhensif…^^ Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Rogue et son doudou… c'est moi qui aie proposé l'idée à Céc…

**_LSK_** : Menteuse !

**_LPDP_** : … Oui James fait plutôt violent sur ce coup et ça a un peu freiné Ccilia, ce passage… mais elle a vu ça du fait que James est un peu surprotecteur par moment, vis à vis de Lily…, du fait qu'il est parfaitement conscient qu'il la met en danger et qu'il se doit de la protéger, d'autant plus que Voldemort s'en prend à tous ceux qui lui sont chers…(d'ailleurs, ça m'étonne qu'il s'en soit pas pris aux autres Maraudeurs ^^) Rogue ? Sans Défense ? C'est pas le qualificatif que je lui donnerai… Faut dire que Rogue le cherche, aussi ^^ Hum, c'est pas superPotter mais superCalaway, pour l'instant…Pour les confrontations, ça va pas barder au point de faire trembler le château (ça serait pas très discret) mais il va s'en prendre plein la figure… Ah ça, le lycée… !!! J'ai de la chance, je n'y suis jamais restée plus d'une semaine…

**_LSK_** : Pour l'explication, elle a brûlé le premier, détruit le deuxième, été viré du troisième puis refusée dans tous les autres établissements…

**_Ccilia :_** On pourrait continuer les RAR s'il vous plaît ?

**_LSK_** : Alors, **Mimine1** : Oui, si tu tues Cec', comment feras-tu pour avoir la suite ? Remarque, faudra d'abord que tu viennes ici pour la retrouver ^^ Pour les rushs, ça dépend du temps de Céc'… Elle a déjà du mal à trouver le temps d'avancer sa fic… Pour tout dire, elle bosse généralement sa fic entre 22h et minuit… Donc quand elle a le temps, elle en met, sinon…elle en fait pas…

**_LPDP_** : Pour **Kinou** : Merci… Contente que LSK et moi te faisions rire…on est les bouffons attitrés de Céc' en ce moment ^^ Décidément, les fans de Remus l'ont pas apprécié dans ce chapitre ^^ Mais ne vous y méprenez pas, Ccilia adore le p'tit Loup-garou… (_Sur le ton de la confidence_) Il est dans son Top 5 : JHLSR ! Pour la scène du début…faut quand même mettre un peu d'émotion de temps à autre^^ Pour la suite (_jette un regard à Ccilia qui est occupée à régler des comptes avec LSK qui a essayé de lui piquer en douce les clés du char d'assaut, et baisse la voix_), Ccilia hésite encore à se prononcer mais si j'en crois ce qu'elle a déjà écrit, je dirais que oui… Elle l'envisage, mais pas dans l'immédiat… Ah les moustiques…avec LSK on c amusé à en nourrir certains avec du curare…mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils sont tous morts…_(__silence de mort alors que LPDP se hâte de changer de sujet)_ Pourtant, d'après Céc., les spirales, ça marchent bien… le mieux c de les mettre à l'abri du vent d'après elle… Pour le fait que Malefoy vadrouille dans les couloirs…ça sera expliqué mais ça n'a pas échappé à Dumbledore. Quant à Peter, il en a pas encore fini avec Harry ^^…(_gros silence_) LSK ? C'est à toi…

**_Ccilia_** : Continue ! Je n'ai pas encore fini avec elle…

**_LSK_** : Mais…

**_Ccilia_** : Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Je vais…(_sort d'insonorisation alors que le ton monte dangereusement_)

**_LPDP_** : Oulà, elle a pas bien jouée, sur ce coup, LSK ! Ca a beau être ma cousine mais faut croire que c'est moi qui aie hérité de l'intelligence de la famille…

**_Ccilia_** : Et de la modestie…(_ton très ironique_)

**_LPDP_** : Enfin bref, donc j'enchaîne avec **Chen** : Il reste 3 chapitres, officiellement (_regarde la liste que Ccilia lui a fourni_) : 38-Lever le voile sur le mystère, 39-Derniers jours à l'époque des Maraudeurs et 40-Retour à la "maison"…mais si on considère que le chapitre 37 est, déjà, coupé en deux parties… au moins encore 4 MAJ à venir. Pour s'il y a une suite, d'après ce que Céc' nous en a dit, ça sera assez particulier… et elle va mettre du temps à le faire… En fait, elle y traiterai deux histoires différentes en parallèle qui s'alterneraient… : la vie des Maraudeurs après Poudlard et la vie de Harry à son retour chez lui… Mais rien n'est encore sûr… d'autant plus que, jusque là, les suites qu'elle a entreprise de faire n'ont pas été une franche réussite… (_regard__ vers LSK qui subit toujours les foudres de Ccilia_) Bon, j'continue…. **Mary-Evy** : Encore quelqu'un qui attend le face à face Harry/Peter… au premier rang ? Décidément, c'est très demandé ces places là ^^ Mais il en reste…donc c'est possible ^^ (_nouveau regard vers LSK qui est vraiment en très mauvaise posture_) Euh…je devrais peut-être aller l'aider… (_à__ l'adresse des lecteurs_) Je reviens dans un instant.

……………………….. (_reportage__ sur les langoustes_)…………………

**_LPDP_** (_reviens finalement, un petit sourire aux lèvres en se frottant les mains_) : Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé…

**_LSK_** : Eh oh, c'est à moi… J'dois en faire trois… !!! 

**_LPDP_** : Ok, vas-y, alors…

**_LSK _**: Ok…alors, **Fumsec** : Au nom de Céc' qui n'est actuellement pas en mesure de vous répondre pour l'instant (_jette un regard derrière elle, pour voir une Ccilia baillonnée et attachée par une corde au lustre et qui se démène furieusement_), elle s'en sort… ! Même s'il va falloir qu'elle se mette au prochain chapitre de sa partie de traduction de _Amulet__ of time_. Sinon, pour Peter, vous l'avez vu dans ce chapitre, mais, pour Voldemort, faudra attendre la prochaine MAJ… A présent, passons à **Angel-blue** : En ce qui me concerne, le tome 5, je ne l'ai pas lue (je déteste l'anglais et je suis nulle en la matière) mais Céc' l'a lu et y a des passages qui lui ont vraiment plues… Je ne crois pas que beaucoup de monde s'attendais à ce qu'elle giffle Rem… Mais, au moins, c un juste retour des choses : elle ne gifle pas que James et Sirius… Philosophe ? Je crois que nous le sommes tous un peu…, plus ou moins… **Jeanne d'Arc** : J'espère que les confrontations prévues te plairont ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **Fanny** : Oui ça se passera dans l'intimité, le Harry/Peter… et oui, Voldemort va le savoir… Sinon, Céc' ne promet rien mais elle essayera de se remettre à Une nouvelle chance…

**_LSK_** : Ah, **Caroline Black** : Tu as retrouvé tes critiques, alors ? Pour le Harry VS Peter, vous en avez eu une bonne partie dans cette première…partie. Et pour Harry et le mystère qui l'entoure aux yeux des autres, on en reparlera au chapitre 38 ^^ C'est vrai que Céc' l'a un peu laissé de côté ces derniers temps…mais elle compte y remédier… Bah, tu sais, Céc' et nous, plus les reviews sont longues, plus ça nous plaît (rien qu'à voir ce qu'on s'amusait à faire avec Umbre77 et Sévie77 et pourtant c'était loin d'être des discussions très intelligentes ^^)

**_LPDP_** : Pour **Lily la tigresse** : C'est bon, tu les as reçu ? Céc' avait oublié, excuse-la…

**_LSK_** : A **Popov** : programme alléchant, non ?

**_LPDP_** : Pour **Phénix20** : Ben, la confrontation Harry/Peter, vous en avez eu une petite partie là ^^ Pour le devoir de Potions…c'est loin d'être terminé ^^

**_LSK_** : A **Nymoue** : Ccilia étant une grand fan des Potter, il est normal qu'elle porte un soin particulier à leurs interventions dans la fic… Quand on voit Céc', on peut comprendre que c pas facile d'avoir un programme super chargé…de sorte que les fics passent, du coup, au second plan…Céc' s'arrange pour continuer coûte que coûte _Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe_, au détriment de ses autres fics mais elle arrêtera certainement d'écrire dans sa période de révision des partiels (novembre-décembre).

**_LPDP_** : A **Cc Johnson** : En fait, je crois que ça dépendra surtout de sa motivation à la fin de Lorsque… qu'elle avisera si elle publiera un jour la suite ou pas… Elle l'a fera, ça c'est quasiment sûr mais de là à ce qu'elle soit un jour mise sur internet… c'est autre chose… Quant à une nouvelle fic sur les Maraudeurs…, je pense qu'elle a vidé son inspiration sur le sujet des Maraudeurs Poudlariens dans cette fic…

**_LSK_** : **Big Apple** : Merci pour elle.

**_LPDP_** : **Yolei**** Potter** : …Whoa, très jolie proverbe…^^ Eh oui, j'crois que ça serait dure de ne pas voir son sale caractère, à la Lily… De la marmelade de rat ? Beurk…. Du rat en marmelade…j'y toucherai pas ^^ Pour Harry VS Voldemort, faudra attendre la prochaine MAJ. Sinon, oui James va échapper au sort d'amnésie… Comment ? Je n'en sais rien, moi… Et Peter, Rem et Sirius vont savoir qui est Harry, oui…

**_LSK_** : **Space**** girl 2** : Merci… Et je pense que Céc' viendra jeter un coup d'œil à l'occasion sur le site ^^ Elle s'y perd un peu dans les trucs style forums mais elle se dépatouille ^^

**_LPDP_** : **Polly**** Pink** : Ben là, elle vous grapille quelques MAJ supplémentaires en coupant ce chapitre ^^ Son adresse émail marche pas ? Bizarre… Ben, une autre adresse à elle : cecilia18_974@hotmail.com ^^ Mais elle y va moins souvent ^^ C juste au cas où ^^

**_LSK_** : **Arathorn** : Chapeau bas pour avoir lu la fic en bloc… C'est impressionnant ^^ Et j'espère, au nom de Céc' que la fic continuera à te plaire.

**_LPDP_** : Et pour finir, **Titou** : Bravo à toi aussi pour avoir lu tous les chapitres déjà mis ^^ Oui, y en a 40 de prévu… (_un__ grincement derrière elles l'interromps_) Qu'est-ce que… ? 

_LSK et LPDP se retournent pour voir que la corde à laquelle était suspendu Ccilia pendouille dans le vide…sans l'auteur au bout… _

**_LSK _**: Où est-elle passée ? (_regard__ frénétique autour d'elle dans la salle vide_) Et c'était quoi ce bruit qu'on a entendu…

**_LPDP_** : Je sais pas mais ça me plait pas du tout, on devrait peut-être…(_écarquille les yeux, horrifiée et agrippe LSK_) Oh non, c'est pas vrai… (_désigne__ un coin de la pièce, où est rangé le char d'assaut et d'où émerge une Ccilia rouge de colère, brandissant un lance-flamme et un fusil à fléchette_) COURS, LSK, COURS !

**_Ccilia_** (_prenant juste le temps de fermer le véhicule à clé avant de se ruer à la suite des deux autres_) : Vous deux, vous allez me le payer cher ! 

**_LSK_** (_courant comme une dératée à quelques centimètres de l'extrémité de la flamme du lance-flamme que Ccilia pointe sur elle_) : Ainsi s'achève cette RAR !

**_LPDP_** : Nous finissons sur les chapeaux de roue en espérant n'avoir oublié personne…__

Un craquement sourd…………………………………………………… (_petite musique d'attente_)……………………………………………………… (_en fond, on entend des cris de douleur en sourdine, des craquements sourd, des éclats de voix_)………………………….. 

            FIN 

**_Ccilia_** (_réapparaissant au beau milieu de l'écran devenu tout noir en tenant par le col LSK et LPDP_) : Et voilà. J'espère que notre petit différent ne vous aura pas tous fait fuir et qu'on vous reverra pour la suite du chapitre 37 ^^ Et rassurez-vous pour ces deux-là, elles vont bien s'en remettre… Malgré un petit séjour avec Téra en attendant de les envoyer chez Lucifer…

 (1) Pour l'explication, je me suis basées sur les pertes humaines engendrée sur la population britannique entre la première (3 190 235 en ne comptant que les pertes militaires, soit 35, 8 % des troupes britanniques mobilisées.) et la seconde Guerre Mondiale (400 000) [j'aurai d'ailleurs cru qu'il y en aurai plus durant la seconde Guerre Mondiale mais bon, à en croire l'encyclopédie Encarta…]. Sachant que la population, sur l'ensemble de la Grande-Bretagne, est d'à peu près 59 millions d'habitants en 1998, j'ai estimé ce nombre de victimes en considérant que les Géléons avaient fait le plus gros du massacre^^

(2) Considérant le fait que les appareils tels que les magnétoscopes et les caméscopes conservaient souvent les termes anglais…, c'est pareil pour l'Omniscient qui possède ainsi les touche "Play", "Stop" et "Review" à gauche et "Avance", "Pause" et "Record"…


	39. Colère2

            Salut tout le monde. Bon, alors voilà le chapitre 37^^ Désolée si j'ai mis un peu de temps à le faire mais il s'est révélé bien plus long à faire que prévu…, et vous comprendrez bien vite pourquoi… D'autant plus que bons nombres d'entre vous attendent les confrontations promises de Harry avec Peter… et Voldie…

Ce chapitre est dédié à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragées et soutenues, dans un moment de déprime et de flou artistique le plus total, et tout particulièrement **Umbre77**, **Clem** et **Tiffany** qui ont dû supporter mes humeurs et doutes.

Ensuite, un **_GROS _merci, pour leur review, à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer le chapitre précédent, mais merci aussi aux lecteurs "silencieux" ^^, mais aussi à ceux qui prennent le temps de me faire remarquer mes incohérences (je ferai bientôt des MAJ de rectifications ^^, promis), mais les réponses aux reviews seront, toutes à la fin du chapitre. Sinon, mille fois merci encore à ****Tiffany pour son aide, mais aussi à **Umbre77** sans qui je me demande bien ce que je deviendrais. **

            Sinon, comme toujours :

**_Le Disclaimer _**: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR…, le reste est à moi...! 

**_Titre_** : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe

**_Auteur_** : Ccilia

**_Chapitre _**: 37- Colère… Résumer ce chapitre serait beaucoup trop long…je vous laisse donc découvrir cela par vous même… 2/2)

**_Résumé de l'histoire_**: A la suite d'un petit incident lors d'une retenue de Potions, Harry, alors en sixième année, revient à lui à Poudlard, mais près de vingt ans plus tôt… à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Sous l'identité de Harry Calaway, le voyageur temporel, coincer à cet époque jusqu'à la réalisation de la potion qui le ramènera chez lui, va vite entrer dans les bonnes grâces des Maraudeurs et des autres élèves de Gryffondor et entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Passant ses vacances, en compagnie de Remus, Sirius et James, Harry va finir par favoriser la formation du couple qui est sensé devenir ses parents, malgré la mort des parents de Lily et de l'opposition offerte par le père de James. Le couple ne va cesser de devenir plus "soudé" par la suite, notamment grâce à une sortie assez mouvementée dans la forêt interdite, le bal d'Halloween et la fête organisée durant les vacances de Noël chez les Potter. Le Maraudeur finit par découvrir la véritable identité de Harry lorsque tous deux se font enlever par Voldemort lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et après être revenu, sains et sauf à l'école. Par la suite, Lily découvre, grâce aux médailles que portent James et Harry, à son tour le lien entre les deux garçons. James, quand à lui, semble être la cible première de Voldemort, alors que Peter passe définitivement, dans le camp de Voldemort. Peu après, James, Sirius et Peter partent pour les funérailles des victimes de l'attaque menée précédemment par les partisans de Voldemort contre une annexe du Ministère de la Magie. Durant leur absence, Lily fait part de ses inquiétudes, à Harry, concernant James. Lorsque les trois Maraudeurs reviennent, James s'excuse auprès de Harry pour son comportement. Par la suite, grâce à une potion de Lire-Mémoire, James découvre les évènements du 31 octobre 1981… Plus tard, Harry reçoit une nouvelle lettre de son époque que lit, malencontreusement James qui commence alors à taquiner Harry sur ses sentiments pour Ginny et Cho. Agacé, Harry finit par s'énerver mais tous deux se "réconcilient" rapidement. Harry, ayant surpris une conversation entre Peter et la Taupe, suit le Maraudeur, en douce, et assiste à une réunion de "l'arrière-garde" qui prépare un nouveau mauvais coup contre James. Peu après, Harry, Remus, Sirius et James partent dans la forêt, pour éclaircir le mystère de la taupe mais se retrouvent bien vite dans une situation peu enviable et découvre que les filles sont en dangers. James et Harry les retrouve, avant qu'une violente explosion ne survienne. Par la suite, on découvre l'attaque sous divers points de vue, à commencer par ce qui a mené les filles dehors puis les interventions de James et Harry qui se chargent de secourir les filles mais aussi de Remus et Sirius qui eux ont une petite prise de bec avec des Mangemorts. Voldemort est présent sur les lieux mais bat vite en retraite alors qu'il fait face à Harry, avec l'arrivée inopinée de Dumbledore. Mais si Amy s'en tire sans trop d'encombre de l'attaque, Elsa y laisse la vie et Lily est dans un état plus qu'incertain. Harry lorsqu'il est autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie, ne tarde pas à intercepter une conversation entre Peter et la Taupe mais qui est interrompue par l'arrivée inopiné de Sirius. Après une nouvelle intervention de la Voix, Harry se remet en question et tente le tout pour le tout pour aider Lily à se rétablir. Par la suite, Lily se réveille enfin et on assiste à un nouveau cauchemar de Harry, on découvre de nouveaux gadgets magiques et créatures, on apprend des nouvelles (pas franchement bonnes) de l'époque de Harry et… la voix lève le mystère, en partie, concernant son identité. Dans le chapitre 36, Harry a finalement pu prolonger son séjour à l'époque des Maraudeurs…Ces derniers recommencent les blagues. Krayak puni les élèves…, Lily découvre certaines choses sur Harry…, Remus commence à douter de Harry, etc… La tension se fait parmi le groupe des septième années de Gryffondor…

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic… alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

            Céc.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**_Chapitre 37 : Colère (2ème partie)_**

            Harry, prenant à peine le temps de s'arrêter devant la Gargouille pour dire le mot de passe, s'engouffra dans l'escalier qui le mena jusqu'à la porte du bureau directorial. Là, il frappa durement le heurtoir en cuivre contre le battant de chêne de la porte du repaire de Dumbledore tout en priant pour que le vieux sorcier y soit.

            « Entrez. »

            Harry soupira, quelque peu rassuré, et, ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, pénétra vivement dans le bureau.

            « Professeur… »

            L'adolescent s'interrompit sous le regard surpris du professeur McGonagall et du directeur. Ce dernier sourit légèrement à l'arrivant, malgré l'air soucieux qu'il affichait.

            «- Euh, veuillez m'excuser pur cette interruption, professeurs, mais j'ai crû nécessaire de vous avertir que…

             - James et Lily ne sont plus à Poudlard ? » acheva le directeur, une lueur malicieuse passant dans ses yeux bleus.

            Harry se figea, vaguement stupéfait et Dumbledore gloussa légèrement.

            « Il se trouve que Minerva était venue pour la même raison. » expliqua-t-il.

            Harry se tourna, plus perplexe que jamais vers la sorcière qui leva les yeux d'un air agacé.

            «- Pour votre information, Mr Calaway, Mr Lupin est passé me voir il y a deux minutes pour me signaler leur absence… et la votre aussi…

 - J'étais au dortoir, protesta Harry. Je n'ai pas quitté le château…, contrairement à James et Lily… Et j'ai de fortes raisons de croire que, à l'heure qu'il est, ils sont entre les mains de Voldemort. » ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Dumbledore.

            McGonagall tressaillit mais Harry avait bien d'autres préoccupations pour le moment pour prêter la moindre attention à la réaction de la directrice-adjointe à l'énoncé du nom du mage noir. D'ailleurs, celle-ci s'était déjà repris, les sourcils froncés.

            « Mr Calaway, qu'est-ce qui… ? »

            Mais le directeur, ayant comprit où Harry voulait en venir, interrompit la sorcière.

            « Minerva, je pense que je vous dois quelques explications concernant ce jeune homme, commenta-t-il. Mais, pour l'instant… pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de rassembler vos collègues dans la salle des professeurs. Je vous y rejoindrai. »

            L'enseignante acquiesça et se hâta de quitter le bureau, non sans un dernier regard intrigué à Harry. Dumbledore attendit que la porte se fut refermée derrière la sorcière pour reprendre la parole.

            « Bien, à présent, Harry, que c'est-il passé ? »

            Pour toute réponse, l'adolescent déposa l'omniscient, ouvert, sur le bureau.

            «- Le chat de James a trouvé ça dans le dortoir, annonça Harry. Et j'y ai découvert, par hasard, une conversation entre James et Lily au sujet d'une sortie qu'ils envisageaient de faire ce soir… Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'on en récupère dans le dortoir…

             - Comme celui que le professeur Van der Break m'a remis récemment, je suppose, répliqua calmement le vieux sorcier en examinant la sphère noire que Harry venait de lui apporter.

             - Il vous l'a remis ? s'étonna l'adolescent.

             - En effet, confirma Dumbledore en ouvrant l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortir l'autre Omniscient. Je l'ai fait analysé et c'est une chance pour toi qu'il n'a rien enregistré de compromettant à ton égard, Harry… »

            Harry mit un instant à réaliser ce qu'il sous-entendait. Après tout, il ignorait depuis quand Peter introduisait cet objet dans le dortoir…, et Harry préférait ne pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si l'objet avait enregistré des informations sur sa véritable identité… Prenant pleinement conscience du danger représenté par ce "mouchard", Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine culpabilité.

            «- Dès l'instant où j'ai découvert ce premier Omniscient, je sais que j'aurai dû venir vous en parler, mais…, s'excusa Harry, alors que le directeur activait l'objet. D'autant plus alors que je pressentais son potentiel de magie noire.

             - Par le biais de ta cicatrice, je suppose ? »

            Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête alors que le vieux sorcier le fixait avec gravité. L'adolescent n'avait pas eu d'autre choix, à la suite de l'attaque qui avait coûtée la vie à Elsa, que de parler au directeur de sa cicatrice, sans toute fois lui dire dans quelles circonstances il l'avait eu. Il s'était contenté d'expliquer que Voldemort la lui avait faite lors de leur premier face à face…

            «- Ce qui est fait est fait, Harry, commenta le directeur en le fixant avec gravité. L'essentiel est que j'en aie, finalement, été mis au courant. Néanmoins, à l'avenir, je te demanderai d'éviter de dire quoi que ce soit de compromettant dans l'enceinte de la Tour de Gryffondor et des endroits les plus fréquentés du château… D'autres de ces objets peuvent être dissimulés à d'autres endroits de l'école, bien qu'Argus n'en ait pas repéré… Mais tout porte à croire que l'espion de Voldemort sait ce qu'il fait…

             - Vous n'avez toujours aucune idée de qui il pourrai s'agir ? »

            Le directeur se renfrogna légèrement. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas particulièrement pas admettre que quelque chose puisse le tenir en échec.

            « Non, malheureusement, ou tu te doute bien que j'aurai fait en sorte de le neutraliser au plus tôt. Je pense que, quelle que soit son identité, les Serpentard se tiendraient bien plus tranquilles s'il était mis hors d'état de nuire… et que ça réduirait considérablement les intrusions de Messieurs Malefoy, Goyle et Crabbe dans l'enceinte du château… Mais là n'est pas la question pour l'instant à moins que tu aies une suggestion à faire. »

            Harry secoua négativement la tête. Non, il n'avait aucun idée sur le nom de taupe, bien qu'il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que Peter était à l'origine de ces Omniscients cachés dans le dortoir. Mais il ne pouvait pas divulguer cette information, pas même au vieux sorcier. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, avait reporté son attention sur le deuxième Omniscient et écoutait l'enregistrement que lui avait indiqué Harry qui gardait le silence. Finalement, le directeur soupira et se cala dans son fauteuil, l'air las.

            Au bout d'un moment de silence, il prit la sphère noire qu'il avait sortit de son bureau et la tendit à Harry qui lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

            « Je l'ai modifié, avoua Dumbledore en souriant. Il ne possède plus aucune interaction quelconque avec la magie noire. Puisque Voldemort a chargé un de ses partisans d'espionner les conversations des membres de l'école, je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêcherai de te confier cet objet de façon à être moi-même au courant de ce qui se passe au sein de Poudlard. En effet, les informations contenue dans cet Omniscient me seront alors transmises, et non pas conservées pour Voldemort… Tu accepterai de t'en charger ? »

            Harry acquiesça et glissa l'Omniscient trafiqué dans sa poche. Il avait même une idée de ce qu'il en ferait… Il le remettrait parmi les affaires du rat… Ainsi, à chaque fois que le rat en ferai usage, ce serait au bénéfice du directeur et non pas de Voldemort. L'adolescent sourit à cet idée mais revint bientôt au sujet principal de ses préoccupations.

            «- Mais, tout me laisse à penser que James et Lily sont toujours en vie, quelque part dans le repaire de Voldemort…

             - Très certainement. Néanmoins, je n'ai aucune idée de l'emplacement de son nouveau repaire. Pour ce que j'en sais, Tom a abandonné son précédent repaire après votre fuite, en février, à James et toi… Au Ministère, ils n'en savent pas plus que moi sur l'endroit où Voldemort se trouve actuellement. Mais tout laisse à penser qu'il n'a pas l'intention de les tuer, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. S'il arrivait à s'allouer les pouvoirs d'un héritier, qui plus est celui de Gryffondor, cela représenterait un atout non-négligeable pour lui… James, contrairement à toi, n'a jamais eu à recourir aux pouvoirs dont il dispose et dont il ignore encore tout ! Utilisé dans de mauvais desseins, et combiné à celui de Voldemort, ce potentiel magique pourrait représenter une menace de taille pour le monde sorcier. Et, inversement, employé pour la bonne cause, les facultés dont vous disposez, James et toi, par votre lien avec Godric Gryffondor, représenteraient une opposition dont Voldemort préfèrerait se passer.

             - J'en sais quelque chose, commenta Harry en grimaçant. Mais James ne passerai pas du côté de Voldemort.

             - Je n'en doute pas un instant, Harry. James a été élevé dans ces trop rares familles sorcières vouées à la magie blanche et méprisant allègrement les forces obscures. Bien que James n'en aie pas particulièrement conscience, son père l'aura au moins influencé sur une chose… : à rejeter tout ce qui toucherai à la magie noire. Que ce soit Harold, le grand-père de James, Franck, Elizabeth ou James lui-même, chacun d'eux a toujours fait preuve d'une révulsion sans pareil face à la magie noire et les Potter se sont tous, sans exception, donnés jusqu'au bout, dans la lutte contre les forces du Mal aussi loin que cette lignée remonte… De sorte que, dans d'autres circonstances, je ne m'inquièterai pas trop des choix que pourraient faire James…

             - Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna Harry, en haussant les sourcils d'un air perplexe.

             - Si Voldemort ne tenait que James en sa possession, je ne me ferai pas trop de soucis, mais le fait que Lily y soit aussi… »

            Harry pâlie. Il avait négligé l'importance de ce "détail"… La jeune fille représentait un moyen pour le mage noir de faire pression sur James et en obtenir ainsi ce qu'il voulait… Harry fronça les sourcils. Voldemort savait pertinemment, par Peter, que Lily représentait la plus grande faiblesse du Maraudeur. De là, Harry connaissait suffisamment bien le mage noir pour imaginer sans trop de mal ce que ferait Voldemort pour exploiter au maximum l'amour, presque démesuré parfois, que James portait à la jeune fille.

            «- Autant que je le sache, mes parents ne se sont jamais abaissés à se joindre à Voldemort, rétorqua l'adolescent qui n'appréciait guère les sous-entendus du directeur.

             - Harry, soupira le vieux sorcier. Quand tu es arrivé ici, tu m'as clairement laissé entendre que tu n'avais que peu connu tes parents. Et puis, sincèrement, crois-tu qu'ils auraient osés en parler à qui que ce soit s'ils avaient cédés, ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant ? Etant donné qu'un tel acte serait contraire à ses principes, je doute fort que James, s'il était venu à céder, même pour un bref instant, à la volonté de Voldemort, pour épargner Lily, il ne l'avouerait jamais à qui que ce soit…pas même à Sirius… »

            Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines alors qu'une colère froide s'emparait à nouveau de lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Dumbledore puisse en venir à croire James, son père, capable de se joindre à Voldemort. Harry était convaincu que, même pour protéger Lily, il n'opterait jamais pour cette alternative… Et le fait que ses parents aient dû en venir à recourir au sort de Fidélitas et que son père aie fait son possible, le soir de sa mort, pour retenir Voldemort ne laissaient aucun doute à l'esprit de Harry que James privilégierait n'importe quel autre moyen que celui que suggérait Voldemort. Ses parents avaient donnés leur vie pour le protéger, lui, au lieu de passer du mauvais côté comme bon nombres de sorciers l'avaient fait, et le feraient dans les années à venir, fait pour "protéger leur famille". 

            Avant qu'il ne prenne vraiment conscience de ce qu'il faisait, mû par la colère et une déception sans pareil face à l'attitude du directeur, Harry abattit avec force ses poings sur le bureau directorial, faisant sursauter Fumseck qui observait la scène depuis son perchoir, et foudroya le vieux sorcier du regard.

            «- De quel droit pouvez-vous avancer de tels propos ? De quel droit pouvez-vous pensez ça de mon père ? De quel droit pouvez-vous envisager une telle chose ? s'indigna Harry d'une voix tremblante de colère. Vous qui prétendez connaître mon père, je ne peux pas croire que vous puissiez envisager qu'il fasse un tel choix ?

             - Harry…

             - Non, il n'y a pas de "Harry" qui tienne, riposta sèchement Harry. Je vous ai toujours considéré comme un grand sorcier et je vous ai toujours respecté, malgré les erreurs de jugements que vous avez pourtant répétés durant une bonne partie de ma scolarité. J'ai toujours eu confiance en vos décisions, en ces gens que vous choisissiez pour enseigner au château, et parfois à tort… Des décisions qui se sont souvent retrouvés lourdes en conséquences ! A plusieurs reprises, vous n'avez pas chercher à voir au plus profond des choses, vous avez accepté sans broncher des "réalités" qui n'en étaient pas. Mais je ne vous permettrait pas de soupçonner l'un de mes parents d'une telle bassesse ! Jamais ! fulmina-t-il. Je sais mieux que quiconque, et certainement mieux que vous, que mes parents préfèreraient mourir que de céder à une telle ignominie. »

            Dumbledore resta silencieux, se contentant de laisser Harry parler. Mais cette réaction, que Harry considéra comme indifférente, ne fit qu'accroître son irritation.

            « J'ai l'absolue certitude que jamais l'un ou l'autre de mes parents ne choisira cette solution, professeur. Et je vous le prouverai, quoi qu'il m'en coûte ! » lâcha-t-il durement.

            Harry, tremblant d'une fureur sans pareil, tourna alors les talons et quitta le bureau, claquant la porte derrière lui. Le vieux sorcier ne chercha même pas à le retenir ou à le rappeler. Alors qu'il regagnait rapidement la Tour de Gryffondor, sa colère ne fit que croître. Lui qui espérait pouvoir compter sur l'aide du directeur, il s'était bien trompé. Et bien, il se débrouillerait seul ! Il retrouverait, et ramènerait, James et Lily seul ! Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même, mais il irait jusqu'au bout, il allait mettre tout en œuvre pour y parvenir…, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il pourrait procéder pour ça…

            Bon sang, heureusement que tu ne te mets pas dans un état pareil plus souvent.

            « Ce n'est pas le moment. » cingla Harry.

            Au contraire. Mais figure-toi que ça fait cinq minutes que j'essaie de te parler mais ta colère était telle que je n'arrivais pas à entrer en contact avec toi… Et là c'est tout juste…

            « Ca ne te gêne pas plus que ça, toi, ce qu'à dit Dumbledore ? »

            Silence. Harry sentit son estomac se nouer dangereusement.

            «Ne me dis pas que…qu'il avait raison, en plus… » s'inquiéta-t-il en se figeant brutalement au beau milieu du couloir.

            Est-ce qu'il te viendrait à l'idée, toi, de rejoindre les partisans de Voldemort ? 

            « Je préfèrerai mourir que de faire une chose pareille. » rétorqua Harry avec véhémence.

            Et bien tu as ta réponse. Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne me serais abaissé à rejoindre les forces obscures… Quoiqu'en pense Dumbledore… Je me suis promis de ne jamais verser dans la magie noire, de rester digne de ce que ma mère m'a toujours appris… et j'ai respecté, jusqu'au bout, mes convictions. 

            Harry se détendit légèrement alors qu'il se remettait en route. Il était toujours contrarié, mais dans une moindre mesure. En fait, sa fureur avait tout simplement été atténuée par sa détermination farouche de montrer à Dumbledore à quel point il se trompait…

Mais le fait que la Grosse Dame ne soit pas là lorsqu'il atteignit la Tour de Gryffondor ne fut pas d'une grande aide pour l'inciter au calme.

            « Bon sang ! Elle n'est jamais là quand il faut celle-là ! » s'énerva Harry.

            Quasiment au même instant, une Grosse Dame effarée surgissait dans son cadre avec l'air de quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi elle se trouvait là. 

            « Contrefaçon ! » lâcha-t-il durement, sans prêter attention à l'étonnement de la Grosse Dame ou prendre le temps de considérer qu'il recommençait à réaliser de la magie "instinctive", sous le coup de la colère.

            Il s'engagea vivement dans la Salle Commune, le regard fixe, plus déterminé que jamais. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçu Remus qui, l'apercevant, vint dans sa direction. Mais le lycanthrope dû sûrement percevoir l'humeur massacrante de Harry et se garda donc de l'interpeller. En fait, dans l'état actuel des choses, Harry était prêt à se défouler sur la première chose, ou personne qui lui tomberait sous la main. Et, le destin faisant bien les choses, cette personne fut… Peter…

            La voix s'était tut lorsqu'il s'était emporté contre la Grosse Dame, probablement du fait que le contact établit n'avait pas résister à sa petite séance de magie instinctive : Le sort de Déplace-tout qu'il avait ainsi utilisé, à son insu. De sorte que Harry était totalement livré à son humeur fantasque lorsqu'il atteignit le dortoir, dont la porte était grande ouverte. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il était venu jusqu'ici mais…

            Harry eut un sourire mauvais lorsque, se figeant sur le seuil, il aperçu Pettigrow qui, dos à lui, fouillait fébrilement dans sa malle, entouré de la plupart de ses effets personnels. Visiblement, il cherchait quelque chose et Harry avait une vague idée de ce dont il s'agissait. Glissant la main dans l'une de ses poches, il en sortit l'Omniscient que Dumbledore venait de lui donner. Tout compte fait, il allait l'utiliser bien plus tôt que prévu et pas vraiment de la façon escomptée par le vieux sorcier. Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'une idée plus que tentante se formait dans son esprit, réduisant aussitôt sa colère initiale, ou presque : Il allait lui faire cracher des aveux… Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le dortoir, il se ravisa et recula discrètement dans le couloir, sans que le rat n'aie remarqué sa présence. Là, s'assurant que la voie était libre, il tira de sa poche la fiole contenant la potion d'Aparencia, qui ne quittait jamais ses poches, et en bu une gorgée. Cela fait, il s'empara de ses lunettes, qui gardaient encore la forme ovale que James leur avait données lors du dernier match de Quidditch qu'ils avaient joués. Harry se hâta donc de les mettre sur son nez alors que sa vision se faisait plus floue. Cela fait, il s'engagea silencieusement dans la pièce, tout en jetant un regard autour de lui. Où était donc Gaïa ? Et Hedwige ? Pettigrow était absorbé par sa recherche et ne semblait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure du chat, ce qui laissa penser à Harry que le félin avait dû filer hors du dortoir, tout comme Hedwige. 

            Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry était bien décidé à narguer un peu le rat… Il s'adossa négligemment au mur et poussa du pied la porte qui claqua bruyamment. Peter tressaillit, se retourna aussitôt et se figea en apercevant Harry. Celui-ci réprima un sourire en le voyant blêmir considérablement. Le rat tiqua imperceptiblement et s'agita nerveusement.

            « James ? Mais je croyais que… »

            Harry eut un sourire narquois face au trouble évident de Peter qui montrait bien que le rat n'avait pas la conscience tranquille et qu'il savait que James n'était pas sensé être là en cet instant. En tout cas, il était tombé dans le panneau.

            « Non. » répliqua-t-il, toujours adossé près de la porte.

            Peter pâlie un peu plus et semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise alors qu'il le fixait avec une inquiétude croissante.

            «- Tu…tu ressembles à James…, mais tu ne peux pas être lui… c'est impossible…

             - Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr qu'il ne puisse pas être là ? » répliqua Harry, amusé.

            Peter tiqua à nouveau et devint si pâle que Harry ne pu s'empêcher de supposer qu'il allait tourner de l'œil. Mais le rat tint bon et Harry eut d'ailleurs l'occasion de surprendre le regard anxieux que le Maraudeur jeta vers la porte… Son comportement rappelait à Harry le soir où, alors qu'il était en troisième année, son parrain et le professeur Lupin avaient forcés Queudver à reprendre sa véritable forme dans la Cabane Hurlante. Ce simple souvenir éveilla à nouveau la colère de Harry… 

            « N'y pense même pas, grommela-t-il. Je ne suis pas prêt de te laisser partir. On va, plutôt, discuter un peu toi et moi… »

            Peter s'agita à nouveau.

            «- Qui…qui es-tu ? bafouilla le rat, les yeux écarquillés.

             - Je suis ton pire cauchemar. » lâcha Harry d'un air badin.

            Peter haussa un sourcil. Harry sourit alors et sortit négligemment la sphère noire et argentée de sa poche.

            « Dis-moi, Peter, ce n'était pas ça, par hasard, que tu cherchais ? » demanda nonchalamment Harry en lançant distraitement l'Omniscient en l'air, tout en restant adossé au mur, à proximité de la porte.

            A la façon dont Peter vira au verdâtre, Harry su qu'il avait vu juste.

            « Où…où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

            Harry sourit narquoisement, mais ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il s'écarta lentement de la porte, la verrouillant magiquement d'un léger geste de la main, et s'avança vers Peter. Celui-ci, n'ayant manqué aucun de ses mouvements, le fixait désormais avec une crainte non dissimulée. Harry observa un moment l'objet qu'il tenait à la main.

            «- La question la plus appropriée n'est pas où je l'ai trouvé, mais plutôt ce que j'y ai trouvé…

             - Que… que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Peter d'une voix couinante.

            Il eut un mouvement de recul et les yeux vert émeraude de Harry scintillèrent dangereusement.

            «- Ne joues pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Pettigrow. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire… et Dumbledore le sais également…

             - Dumbledore ? répéta Peter d'une voix éteinte. Qu'est-ce que… ? »

            L'inquiétude était, désormais, bien présente dans sa voix. Et Harry s'en délectait.

            «- Figure-toi, Peter, que je viens du bureau du directeur…qui a été très intéressé par le contenu de cet Omniscient…

             - Je…je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

             - Menteur… Tu as été surpris de me voir, quand tu m'as pris pour James. Et cela, pour la simple et bonne raison que tu sais pertinemment que, à l'instant où je te parles, James et Lily sont entre les mains de Voldemort… Tout ça parce que tu l'as informé qu'ils prévoyaient de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui. »

            Peter tressaillit au nom du mage noir. Le sourire mauvais de Harry s'élargit alors.

            « Tu as donc si peur que ça d'entendre le nom de ton maître ? »

            Peter se raidit plus que jamais. Pourtant, il protesta vertement.

            «- Tu n'as aucune preuve pour avancer de telles accusation. Moi ? Servir Tu-Sais-Qui… ?

             - Tu fais vraiment un bel hypocrite, Pettigrow. Mais je sais ce que tu es vraiment, Peter : Un traître, un misérable qui trouve que sa pathétique vie vaut bien plus que n'importe quelle autre, un lâche qui trahit la confiance de ses amis en les livrant à Voldemort… Je t'ai vu, avant-hier soir, dans les couloirs… Je t'ai vu parler à l'espion de ton maître au sein du château. »

            Peter ricana et secoua dédaigneusement la tête, alors que Harry fronçait les sourcils.

            « C'est démentiel… »

            Harry eut un reniflement méprisant et s'avança d'un autre pas vers le traître qui, cette fois, ne recula pas.

            « Tu veux savoir pourquoi je te déteste, Peter ? Ce n'est pas particulièrement pour ce que tu es… mais plutôt pour ce que tu as fais ! Je t'exècres, je te hais à un point inimaginable, pour tes actions ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a poussé à rejoindre l'arrière-garde des troupes de Voldemort mais… »

            Sans crier garde, Peter sembla se ressaisir brutalement, tira sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur Harry. Celui-ci eut un sourire moqueur.

            « Tu es vraiment grotesque. Il y a moins d'une minute, tu niais tout et voilà que maintenant, tu te considères menacé par mes propos au point de sortir ta baguette ! » ironisa-t-il.

            Peter tremblait, malgré l'expression déterminé qu'il s'efforçait de conserver.

            «- Je…je ne sait pas qui tu es ni comment tu as fait pour découvrir tout ça, mais tu en sais trop.

             - Ben voyons, se moqua-t-il. Tu ne me fais pas peur, Pettigrow. Je te méprise, je te hais, mais, en aucun cas je n'ai, et n'aurai, peur de toi. Ta faiblesse a ruinée tant de vies, Peter. Tu ne mérites aucune pitié ! Vraiment aucun, et certainement pas la mienne… »

            Harry s'avança d'un nouveau pas. Peter, sur la défensive, passa à l'attaque sans réfléchir.

            « Stupéfix ! »

            Le sort dévia, se heurtant à une force invisible qui entourait Harry qui ricana.

            « C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, Pettigrow ? C'est ce que tu appelles un sort ? Il faudrait bien plus que ça pour m'atteindre, et tu le sais… J'ai déjà combattu des ennemis bien plus puissants que toi. Tes petits camarades de Serpentard ont bien assez fait les frais de ce que je peux qualifier de plus ressemblant à un vrai sortilège et pourront sûrement te dire ce que ça fait que d'y être confronté. Mais je vais te laisser t'en faire ta propre opinion. »

            Sur ces mots, Harry, d'un léger mouvement de la main, le projeta violemment contre le mur le plus proche, les traits déformés par une détermination farouche et une soif de vengeance insatiable. Il avait bien trop longtemps réprimé son envie de rendre au rat la monnaie de sa pièce, pour tout ce qu'il lui avait enlevé…, pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ! 

            Peter laissa échapper une sourde plainte et glissa lourdement au sol, ayant soudainement perdu le peu d'assurance qu'il avait conservé jusque là, fixant Harry avec une peur plus qu'évidente.

            « Alors, qu'en penses-tu, Pettigrow ? Tu admettras que mon sort s'est révélé bien plus efficace que le tiens. Et cela sans que j'aie eu besoin de recourir à ma baguette. »

            Peter garda le silence, tête basse, adossé au mur. Mais Harry était bien décidé à ne pas en rester là.

            « Même Gaïa, Pettigrow, a sentit ce que tu étais vraiment… Dès le début, il a deviné que tu représentais un danger pour son maître, pour James… Raison pour laquelle il te faisait la vie dure, n'hésitant pas à te suivre lorsque tu sortais en douce des dortoirs pour tes petites réunions nocturnes. Raison pour laquelle il t'a griffé alors que tu essayais de l'enfermer dans la salle de bain… Il savait à qui il avait à faire… Tu n'as pas pu tromper sa vigilance comme tu es parvenu à tromper celle de Remus, Sirius, James, Lily et Amy… Tu te joues d'eux en beauté… mais je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de jouer à ce petit jeu. Je ne pourrai certes pas te dissuader de recommencer tes traîtrises minables, mais je pourrai au moins te faire payer ce que tu as déjà fait… et ce que tu feras, pour le compte de ce mage noir égocentrique et psychotique que tu te complais à servir et qui se servira de toi comme d'une vulgaire marionnette…»

            Harry planta son regard dans celui de Peter. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en remarquant la couleur des iris de son adversaire et pris une teinte presque grisâtre, avant de se relever brutalement, sa baguette tremblant plus que jamais dans sa main.

            « Non…c'est impossible… tu…Qui es-tu ? » redemanda-t-il.

            Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

            «- Tu aimerai bien le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu serais ravi d'avoir quelque chose d'aussi intéressant à dire à ton maître, toi qui semblait si intéressé par les origines de Harry Calaway.

             - Tu… tu n'es pas Harry Calaway. »

            Harry éclata de rire. Froid et moqueur. Mais il ne tenta en aucune façon de contredire le rat, tout en songeant qu'il était bien plus long à la détente qu'il se l'était imaginé.

            « Mais là n'est pas la question, pour l'instant, Pettigrow. Vois-tu, j'aimerai bien savoir, moi aussi, certaines choses… »

            L'expression de Harry se durcit un peu plus.

            « Où sont James et Lily ? »

            Pour toute réponse, Peter ricana. Harry, bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître, était quelque peu surpris par la façon dont le rat passait d'une attitude des plus apeurées à un comportement presque courageux.

            «- Comme tu l'as toi-même supposé, ils doivent déjà être dans _son_ repaire.

             - Ne joue pas au malin, Pettigrow. » répliqua sèchement Harry.

            Le rat se contenta d'un sourire satisfait…et d'un nouveau regard en coin vers la porte fermée.

            «- Très bien, si tu le prend comme ça, Pettigrow…

             - Endoloris ! lâcha, d'une voix incertaine, le traître, à la plus grande surprise de Harry qui eut juste le temps d'ériger un maigre bouclier qui resta néanmoins assez résistant pour contrer l'attaque du rat.

             - Oh, je vois que tu as déjà été initié aux Sortilèges Impardonnables, Pettigrow, se moqua Harry. Je pensais que Voldemort le faisait après vous avoir tatoué… Néanmoins, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes bêtises… Expelliarmus ! »

            La baguette de Peter lui échappa, alors que le Maraudeur allait, à nouveau, s'écraser durement contre le mur. Harry, quant à lui, jeta négligemment derrière lui l'item magique de son adversaire, de façon à ce que le rat ne soit pas tenté de vouloir s'en resservir, puis s'avança vers Pettigrow qui se relevait lentement, appuyé au mur, le visage déformé par la crainte. Avant que Peter n'aie pu faire quoique ce soit, Harry l'agrippa une fois de plus par le bras gauche et le lui tordit sans ménagement, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

            « Peut-être que, à présent, tu seras plus coopérant, Pettigrow. Alors, où se trouve son repaire ? » demanda Harry, ignorant l'élancement de sa cicatrice et en serrant un peu plus le bras de son interlocuteur.

            Peter garda le silence, plus pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes alors qu'il le fixait avec insistance. Harry, agacé par l'insistance du rat, le rappela à l'ordre en refermant un peu plus les doigts sur le bras blessé du Maraudeur qui laissa échapper une plainte douloureuse.

            «- Arrêtes, tu me fais mal…

             - C'est le but recherché, Pettigrow, riposta Harry. Alors… ? Où sont-ils ?

             - Je… Je ne sais pas…

             - Menteur ! cingla froidement Harry, en assujettissant sa prise. Où sont-ils ?

             - Mais je n'en sais rien ! protesta Peter d'une voix plus haute perchée qu'en temps normal et où transparaissait une crainte grandissante. Je… »

            Harry lui arracha un cri de souffrance en serrant si fermement son bras que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Mais Harry ne s'en souciait guère, uniquement préoccupé par ce qu'il s'efforçait d'obtenir du rat.

            « ARRÊTES ! Je te jure que je ne sais pas où ils sont ! couina Pettigrow en tentant de se libérer. Tu crois vraiment que Tu-Sais-Qui nous révélerait la localisation de son repaire ? »

            Cette remarque fit réfléchir Harry. Sur ce coup, bien qu'il lui en coûtait de l'admettre, le traître n'avait pas tort. Bien évidemment, Voldemort n'aurait jamais donné des indications d'une telle importance aux membres de l'arrière-garde, d'autant plus s'il n'avait pas confiance en eux. Cependant, Harry était prêt à parier que la taupe devait le savoir mais il ignorait de qui il s'agissait et Harry ne doutait pas un seul instant que le Maraudeur n'en savait pas plus que lui quant à l'identité de l'espion de Voldemort au sein du personnel.

            Néanmoins, cette contestation ne faisait que l'irriter d'avantage, alors qu'il obligeait le rat à soutenir son regard. Le lâche était on ne peut plus honnête…, il n'en faisait aucun doute. Il était sur le point de relâcher sa prise, d'autant plus que la douleur infligée par sa cicatrice devenait de plus en plus insoutenable, lorsque Peter reprit, d'une voix incertaine, la parole.

            « Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais tu n'es pas de cette époque, n'est-ce pas ?»

            Harry haussa un sourcil, surpris par la question soudaine du rat, tout en se demandant comment il avait pu arriver si rapidement à cette déduction.

            « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? » lâcha-t-il sèchement.

            Peter sourit triomphalement, pensant visiblement avoir marqué un point. Mais l'expression de Harry se durcit et, bien décidé à effacer l'expression narquoise qui persistait sur le visage de Peter, il l'envoya, pour la troisième fois, s'écraser durement contre le mur le plus proche. Sa cicatrice cessa aussitôt de lui brûler le front, mais il n'en avait pas encore fini avec le rat. Pour la première fois depuis la "discussion", Harry tira sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa entre les yeux du traître qui restait au sol.

            « Je pourrai te faire sauter la cervelle d'un sort, Pettigrow. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi… »

            Il s'interrompit lorsqu'une douleur lancinante qui le fit tressaillir lui traversa le crâne. La souffrance était revenue si soudainement. Elle avait été si fulgurante que Harry blêmit légèrement, devinant ce qui en était à l'origine : James et Lily courraient désormais un grave danger… et lui perdait son temps avec le rat…

            Par un étrange concours de circonstance, ce fut l'instant que choisi Hedwige, perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre la plus proche, pour hululer avec force. Et la simple vue de la chouette lui rappela quelque chose.

            « Mais quel idiot, je fais ! » pesta-t-il mentalement.

            Les hiboux postaux étaient réputés pour retrouver le destinataire du courrier dont ils avaient la charge, et cela où qu'il se trouve… S'il se servait d'Hedwige, elle pourrait sûrement le mener à James et Lily…, au repaire de Voldemort. Un mouvement soudain le ramena à la réalité… Peter, ayant profité de sa brève distraction, avait prit sa forme animale et filait vers la porte.

            « Oh, non, tu ne vas aller nulle part, toi. Stupéfix ! » 

            Le sortilège toucha de plein fouet le rongeur. Harry eut un sourire mauvais et se hâta d'attraper le rat par la queue. 

            « Tu vas regretter d'avoir seulement envisagé de me fausser compagnie, Pettigrow. » siffla Harry, avant de gagner son lit et d'y prendre un morceau de parchemin qu'il transforma en une petite boite en verre qu'il soumit à plusieurs sorts basiques. 

Une fois la "prison" insonorisée et rendue incassable, il y enferma le rat et scella magiquement l'ouverture qui se dessinait sur le haut du récipient.

« Là, au moins, je suis sûr que tu ne feras rien de compromettant durant mon absence, Pettigrow. » commenta Harry en esquissant un sourire satisfait. Cela fait, il jeta la boite dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, qu'il verrouilla également puis pris un autre parchemin et y inscrivit quelques mots et le soumis à un sort de localisation, avant de le déchirer en deux. 

Mais c'est ce moment que choisi Fumseck pour surgir brutalement dans le dortoir, et chanter joyeusement en apercevant l'adolescent. Celui-ci sourit en apercevant l'animal et lui caressa la tête avant de prendre la lettre que le Phénix portait. Un nouvel élancement infligé par sa cicatrice le rappela alors à l'ordre, de sorte qu'il jeta machinalement le courrier qu'il venait de recevoir parmi ses affaires, en se promettant de les lire ultérieurement et songea alors à autre chose.

« Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber, Fumseck. » commenta Harry tout en songeant que le Phénix arriverait bien plus vite à destination qu'Hedwige.

Après tout, malgré toute sa volonté, la chouette mettrait sûrement bien plus de temps à atteindre le repaire de Voldemort, et encore à condition qu'elle puisse y accéder, qu'un Phénix qui pouvait passer d'un endroit à un autre sans aucun problème, d'autant plus si, comme il le pensait, le refuge du mage noir se trouvait à bonne distance du château. 

« Désolé Fumseck, mais je vais encore avoir besoin de tes services. » annonça Harry.

Le Phénix posa sur lui son regard intelligent, visiblement peu gêné par la perspective d'une nouvelle responsabilité. Harry lui donna l'un des morceaux du parchemin qu'il venait de préparer.

« Trouve le repaire de Voldemort et attends-moi là-bas. » expliqua-t-il à l'oiseau rouge et or qui attrapa le papier dans son bec.

L'animal inclina la tête et disparu aussitôt de la pièce. Maintenant, il fallait occuper Hedwige, de façon à lui montrer qu'elle servait à quelque chose, Harry ne connaissant que trop bien la susceptibilité de sa chouette. Il saisit donc un autre parchemin y inscrivit quelques lignes et alla ouvrir la fenêtre au rapace qui vint aussitôt se poser sur son épaule et tendit une patte. Harry ne pu réprimer un sourire et caressa l'animal d'une main en fixant la lettre à sa patte de l'autre.

« Apporte ça au Dumbledore de cette époque, veux-tu ? Ce n'est pas bien loin mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de passer le voir. »

La chouette hulula et repartit hors du dortoir dans un battement d'ailes. Au même instant, les quelques mots inscrits sur la deuxième moitié du parchemin ensorcelé scintillèrent sur son lit, lui indiquant que Fumseck était arrivé à destination.

            Il allait ainsi pouvoir utiliser ce moyen de transport improvisé…mais il devait d'abord quitter l'enceinte du château. Recourrant au sort d'attraction, il fit venir à lui le Nimbus 1700 d'Anthony et se glissa par la fenêtre, non sans annuler le sort qu'il avait lancé quelques minutes auparavant sur la porte du dortoir. Il fila sans plus attendre, juché sur le balai, vers l'entrée du château.

* * * * *

            Une porte qui se referme dans un claquement sec, un cliquetis puis le silence. Un courant d'air froid qui lui glaçait les os et le faisait frissonner. Ce fut les premières choses que remarqua James lorsqu'il revint à lui. Ouvrant légèrement les yeux, il eut un vague aperçu de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. La salle, exiguë, était plongée dans la pénombre et sentait l'humidité. Il referma les yeux mais les rouvrit bien vite… alors qu'il réalisait l'endroit où il se trouvait et que les derniers évènements lui revenaient à l'esprit.

            La sortie à Pré-au-Lard, la poursuite, le passage secret, le piège, le sortilège de Stupéfixion…

            « Oh non ! » soupira-t-il, en se redressant.

            Il était à présent assis sur un sol de pierres nues et suintantes, jetant un regard flou autour de lui, dans une situation qui lui rappelait quelque peu son premier enlèvement par les sbires de Voldemort…sauf que cette fois il était seul…

            « LILY ! » 

            Il se releva d'un bond, une angoisse soudaine l'envahissant aussitôt. Mais un bruit de verre brisé sous ses pieds attira alors son attention vers le sol.

            « Au moins, j'ai retrouvé mes lunettes. » ironisa-t-il, en ramassant l'objet qui traînait à ses pieds. 

            Recourant au sort que lui avait rappelé Lily quelques mois auparavant, il pu bien vite remettre ses lunettes sur son nez, sa vision se faisant immédiatement bien plus nette… malgré le fait qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à y voir et que ses problèmes de vue n'étaient pas vraiment sa préoccupation première.

Lily… Où pouvait-elle être ? Pourquoi avaient-ils été séparés ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Son cœur se serra douloureusement à cette perspective. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si Voldemort et ses partisans avaient fait quoi que ce soit à la jeune fille. Lily n'avait jamais demandé à quitter le château… c'était lui qui avait insisté, qui avait tenu à le faire… Il l'avait entraîné dans cette galère et il était sensé tenir tout particulièrement à elle ?

« Quel crétin, je fais, grogna-t-il. Je ne la mérite vraiment pas… Je ne suis bon qu'à lui attirer des problèmes. » s'écria-t-il, rageur, en se laissant tomber sur le sol, la tête entre les mains.

Pourquoi avait-il tenu à aller à Pré-au-Lard alors que, plus que quiconque, il était exposé à la menace permanente de Voldemort ? Alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'un espion de Voldemort se trouvait dans l'enceinte du château ? Car il ne voyait pas d'autre explication au fait que les Mangemorts du mage noir aient pu leur tendre une pareille embuscade… Et comment avaient-ils pu avoir vent du raccourci qu'il avait utilisé, dans la ruelle, alors que lui-même ne l'avait découvert, par hasard, que trois ans auparavant, lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? La taupe du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient là-dessous… mais restait à savoir comment le mouchard avait pu si aisément découvrir les projets qu'il avait fait pour ce soir-là et comment il avait pu anticiper de la sorte la réaction du Maraudeur ? Et, plus important encore ? Où était Lily ? Comment allait-elle ? Il fallait qu'il sache…

Levant les yeux, il parcouru la pièce du regard et ne distingua que deux ouvertures taillées dans les parois pierreuses qui l'entouraient. Ainsi, sur le mur le plus éloigné se dessinait, au ras du plafond, un soupirail fermé par d'épais barreaux et qui devait donner sur l'extérieur, à en croire la lueur blafarde qui empêchait la pièce de sombrer dans les ténèbres les plus absolus. Visiblement, il faisait nuit… Et c'était de là que venait aussi le vent frais qu'il avait perçu à son réveil. Mais l'orifice était bien trop étroit et haut placé pour qu'il puisse lui être d'une quelconque utilité. De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention de quitter les lieux sans Lily… du moins si, comme il le supposait, elle se trouvait aussi enfermée quelque part dans le repaire de Voldemort. Il soupira et reporta son attention sur l'épaisse porte en chêne qui représentait la seule issue potentielle. S'étant remis debout, il s'avançait dans cette direction lorsque des bruits de pas se firent nettement entendre de l'autre côté du battant. Aussitôt, il se figea, les sens aux aguets et plongea machinalement la main dans sa poche avant de réaliser sa bêtise… Les partisans de Voldemort l'avaient, inévitablement, désarmé, lorsqu'ils l'avaient menés ici après l'avoir stupéfixé. D'ailleurs, s'il avait été soumis au sortilège de Stupéfixion, pourquoi était-il seul dans la pièce quand il était revenu à lui ? Pourquoi celui qui avait annulé le sortilège n'était plus là à son réveil ?

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent. Tendu, James recula légèrement, sans quitter la porte des yeux. On venait par ici…

Il n'avait aucune idée de la marche à suivre, il n'avait aucun plan d'action, mais, en cet instant, il ne s'en souciait guère. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver Lily…, et après, il verrait.

Néanmoins, alors qu'il attendait, James ne pu s'empêcher de songer au fait que Harry, lui, aurait certainement déjà, à sa place, envisagé une action quelconque. Mais Harry n'était pas là et, cette fois, James ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même pour se sortir de ce guêpier dans lequel il était allé se fourrer de sa propre initiative. S'il n'avait pas quitté le château, en compagnie de Lily, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Un cliquetis, la porte qui s'ouvre dans un grincement, six silhouettes qui se découpent dans l'encadrement de la porte, baguettes pointées vers lui. Instinctivement, James recula d'un pas, tout en constatant que la situation n'était pas vraiment à son avantage.

«- Alors, Potter, je vois qu'on s'est décidé à nous rendre une petite visite ? se moqua l'un des partisans de Voldemort.

             - Il semblerait que je n'aie pas vraiment eu le choix, riposta James.

             - Oh, mais c'est qu'il a de la répartie. » ironisa un autre Mangemort.

            James voulu dire quelque chose mais, au même instant, les sbires du mage noir s'écartèrent, alors qu'un long serpent d'un noir de jais se glissait entre eux, rampant silencieusement sur le sol froid, ses écailles sombres reflétant la lueur émise par les torches du couloir qui se dessinait derrière les Mangemorts. James fixa, déconcerté, le reptile qui se dressa de toute sa hauteur, posant son regard calculateur sur le Maraudeur qui frémit imperceptiblement. L'animal fit entendre un long sifflement de mauvaise augure, ouvrant la gueule pour révéler des crochets étincelants. James recula une fois de plus, tout en devinant sans mal à qui appartenait la bestiole, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer outre mesure. Si le "chien-chien" était là, le maître ne devait pas être loin. Mais, en y pensant qui voudrait avoir un serpent comme animal de compagnie ? Il fallait vraiment avoir l'esprit tordu et aussi vicieux que celui de cet animal pour aimer ça. Néanmoins, quand on connaissait l'individu (Voldemort bien sûr, pas le serpent), on comprenait mieux la raison. Il n'eut guère le temps de s'interroger sur la santé mentale du Seigneur des Ténèbres car, le maître des lieux pénétra alors dans la pièce, passant entre ses partisans qui inclinèrent la tête à son passage.

            Une colère froide s'empara soudain de lui à la vue du mage noir qui était la cause de tout ce sang versé depuis une dizaine d'année. Celui qui avait fait tuer sa mère… Celui qui avait tué son père et probablement même son grand-père. Celui qui avait essayé de lui enlever Lily. Celui qui était la cause de tous ses malheurs… 

En cet instant, James réalisait, pour la première fois, ce que Harry pouvait ressentir face à ce monstre sans pitié qui, d'ici quelques années, les assassinerait, Lily et lui, laissant Harry seul au monde… A présent, James parvenait mieux à comprendre d'où venait cette arrogance que Harry manifestait face à Voldemort… La colère était plus forte que la peur…

            Le mage noir prononça quelques mots incompréhensibles aux oreilles de l'adolescent qui frissonna aux consonances sifflantes des "mots" employés par Voldemort. Celui-ci parlait au serpent qui s'apaisa aussitôt et vint se lover aux pieds de son maître qui se décida finalement à reporter son attention vers son prisonnier. Un étrange rictus déforma sa bouche sans lèvres.

            « Nagini n'apprécie que très peu les héritiers de Gryffondor, comme tu as pu le constater. »

            James garda le silence, soutenant tant bien que mal le regard écarlate du mage noir. Celui-ci eut un sourire moqueur.

            «- Oh ! On joue les fortes têtes, à présent, Potter ? Ou dois-je considérer ce silence comme une façon de masquer la crainte que je t'inspire ?

             - Vous ne me faites pas peur. » rétorqua l'adolescent sur un ton qui sonnait un peu faux.

            Derrière Voldemort, les Mangemorts ricanèrent mais leur maître les fit taire d'un signe de la main.

            « Inutile de me mentir, Potter, rétorqua Voldemort d'une voix on ne peut plus calme. La fierté grotesque des Gryffondor ne te servira à rien. »

            James resta impassible sous le regard inquisiteur du mage noir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprit bientôt la parole, tout en faisant distraitement tourner sa baguette entre ses longs doigts blanchâtres. 

            « Jusqu'ici, Potter, je dois admettre que tu as toujours eu une chance exceptionnelle, raison pour laquelle tu es encore en vie aujourd'hui. Mais la chance, comme tout autre chose, est très versatile…, et fini par tourner. D'ailleurs, il semblerait bien que ce jour soit enfin arrivé. » observa Voldemort sur un ton badin.

            Une fois de plus, l'adolescent persista dans son mutisme mais haussa, imperceptiblement, un sourcil. 

            «- Chaque fois, tu as pu compter sur l'aide de ce morveux…, cet Harry Calaway qui, je l'avoue, m'intrigue tout particulièrement, tout en m'agaçant au plus haut point. Mais, contrairement à toi, il me semble suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas prendre le risque de quitter, en douce, l'enceinte de Poudlard, reprit paisiblement Voldemort. Je guettais l'instant où tu commettrais une telle erreur, bien que ce jour soit arrivé bien plus tôt que prévu… Bien que je ne me sois pas attendu à ce que tu y entraîne une personne qui, d'après ce que j'ai crû comprendre, t'est particulièrement chère, ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire mauvais.

 - SI VOUS VOUS EN PRENEZ A ELLE, JE VOUS JURE QUE… » s'écria James avec colère, en esquissant un pas vers le mage noir.

            Voldemort éclata d'un rire glacial où perçait un certain amusement.

            «- Les menaces ne te mèneront à rien, Potter, reprit-il distraitement. Mais, autant que je le sache, ta précieuse Sang-de-Bourbe va bien, pour l'instant.

             - Lily n'est pas une… » s'irrita l'adolescent, en s'avançant d'un nouveau pas vers son interlocuteur.

            Le serpent noir se dressa soudain, sifflant d'un air menaçant, comme pour le mettre au défi d'avancer à nouveau. James pâlit, en fixant avec appréhension au long reptile. Mais l'animal se calma aux quelques mots en Fourchelang que Voldemort prononça.

            «- Dissuasif, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua le mage noir, alors que James rencontrait à nouveau le regard écarlate de son adversaire. Mais pour en revenir à ce que je disais avant cette intervention de Nagini, le sort de ta petite-amie dépend, en fait, de toi…

             - Que voulez-vous dire ? » s'étonna James en fronçant les sourcils.

            Pour toute réponse, Voldemort esquissa un sourire qui devait se vouloir engageant mais qui n'était guère pour rassurer James, avant de se tourner vers ses partisans qui étaient tous restés en retrait. Un frémissement imperceptible parcouru leur rang.

            « Vous deux, allez me chercher la fille. » intima-t-il à l'adresse de deux Mangemorts qui se tenaient près de la porte.

            Les concernés acquiescèrent sans un mot et s'inclinèrent légèrement avant de quitter sans plus attendre la pièce, la porte se refermant sèchement derrière eux. Un silence pesant retomba alors dans le cachot, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne reprenne la conversation.

            « Tu pourras constater par toi-même que ta très chère…petite-amie va parfaitement bien, commenta-t-il d'un ton léger. Néanmoins, en attendant, nous allons discuter de choses sérieuses, toi et moi… »

            James fronça à nouveau les sourcils, n'appréciant guère la lueur indéfinissable qui animait les yeux écarlates du mage noir. 

            « Vois-tu, Potter, je distingue deux catégories de créature : ceux dignes de confiance, tel que Nagini, expliqua Voldemort en caressant la tête luisante du reptile qui se tenait à ses pieds. Et…les Nuisibles, comme cette vulgaire araignée qui fait sa toile devant ce soupirail. » ajouta-t-il avant de désigner ladite ouverture.

            James se retourna et nota alors que, effectivement, les fins filaments d'une toile d'araignée qui brillaient au pâle éclat de la lune et au cœur de laquelle se trouvait une petite créature arachnéenne. Voldemort fit aussitôt un signe de la main dans cette direction et l'insecte se retrouva au creux de sa main.

            « Et que fait-on, Potter, d'un insecte nuisible ? demanda Voldemort, en jetant un bref regard à l'araignée, qui s'agitait dans sa paume, avant de reporter son attention sur James. On l'extermine, on l'écrase, Potter. On l'écrase. »

            Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il referma le poing sur l'insecte en esquissant un sourire mauvais. Il y eut un infime craquement alors qu'il écrasait, délibérément, entre ses longs doigts une créature on ne peut plus innocente. James pâlie un peu plus, alors que Voldemort ouvrait à nouveau la main, révélant les restes disloqués de l'araignée qu'il laissa nonchalamment tomber au sol.

            « C'est aussi simple que ça… : détruire les Nuisibles. »

            James haussa un sourcil, désemparé quant au but de ses propos. Il ne voyait pas vraiment où le mage noir voulait en venir. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas presser d'apporter quelques éclaircissements à ses propos. Au bout de quelques longues minutes de silence, Voldemort plongea son regard dans celui de son prisonnier.

            « Mais cette classifications, Potter, je l'applique aussi à toutes les autres créatures qui peuplent notre monde… Je distingue ceux qui pourraient être digne d'intérêt, comme mes Mangemorts, les Détraqueurs, les Géants et les autres créatures de l'ombre… des nuisibles, autrement dit les Sang-de-Bourbe, les Moldus, et tous ceux qui ont la prétention de se trouver sur mon chemin. » expliqua Voldemort.

            James resta silencieux.

            «- Or, cela fait un moment que je surveille ta famille, Potter. Cela fait, déjà, plusieurs années que j'observe les derniers représentants de la lignée de Godric Gryffondor. Et j'en suis venu à cette conclusion : Contrairement à ce que vous vous complaisez à croire, vos pouvoirs, du moins tels que vous les employez, ne représentent guère une menace pour moi. Cependant, bien utilisés, votre potentiel magique, à vous autres, descendants de Gryffondor, peut vous rendre…gênants… Or, les gêneurs, soit je m'en débarrasse, soit je les rallie, de grès ou de force, à ma cause.

             - Et alors ? rétorqua James, commençant à voir où le mage noir voulait en venir.

             - Et bien, je te laisse le choix entre…la mort et la vie ou, si tu préfère, je te laisse choisir entre le fait que je te fasse regretter de me tenir tête, ou que tu te joignes à moi. »

            Son interlocuteur garda le silence, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il devait, et allait, répondre.

            «- Dans ce cas, je préfère mourir que de me mettre de votre côté.

             - Hum, tu n'es pas un Gryffondor pour rien. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies parfaitement pesé le pour et le contre de ma proposition. C'est pourquoi, contrairement à mes habitudes, je vais te poser, une nouvelle fois, la question…

             - Il est inutile que vous vous fatiguiez à la répéter. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Ma réponse est non ! l'interrompit James. Oh, mais vous n'avez peut-être pas l'habitude de ce mot et, peut-être, vais-je vous manquez de respect en disant cela, mais je ne me joindrait jamais à un assassin tel que vous. Mes parents, tout comme bon nombres d'autres innocents, ont été tués par votre faute…

             - Et bien, tu risques fort de connaître le même sort qu'eux, reprit Voldemort dans un calme impressionnant. Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser un descendant de Gryffondor, même si tu ne me semble pas représenter une menace de taille dans l'immédiat !Mais je suis magnanime, je vais te donner une dernière possibilité de changer d'avis. »

            Voldemort murmura à nouveau quelques mots en Fourchelang, faisant ainsi frissonner James. Aussitôt, le serpent noir sortir de sa torpeur. Voldemort venait de donner un ordre au serpent. Le reptile s'avança, silencieux, sa peau noire et luisante reflétant la lueur orangée de la torche. Devant les crochets brillants de l'animal, James préféra reculer, jusqu'à ce trouver adossé au mur glacé. La situation ne lui était pas particulièrement favorable. Voldemort semblait beaucoup amusé par ce "petit spectacle". Le serpent n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de son adversaire lorsque le mage noir lança un nouvel ordre en Fourchelang. L'animal se figea sur le champ et se détourna de James pour revenir vers son maître. 

            «Pas si courageux que ça, en fin de compte, Potter, se moqua Voldemort. Mais pour être sûr que tu comprennes bien ce qui t'attend, si tu décides de refuser mon offre, et te prouver que tu n'auras aucune chance contre moi, je vais te faire une petite démonstration de ce qui t'attendra : Endoloris. »

            James fut violemment projeté au sol, une vive douleur s'emparant de son corps…, une douleur, qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit jusque là, telle qu'il ne s'était jamais imaginée. Mais, ce fut soudain comme si quelque chose, instinctivement, le poussait à résister, lui donnait la volonté de lutter contre ce sortilège. C'est ainsi que, serrant les dents, il parvint à se relever tant bien que mal, tremblant de façon incontrôlable. Surpris, Voldemort releva, un instant sa baguette, brisant, du même coup, le maléfice.

            « Oh, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, Potter. Il me semblerait que tu es bien plus fou et obstiné que je l'aurai imaginé. » observa le mage noir.

            Il leva à nouveau sa baguette mais se ravisa, une lueur passant dans ses yeux écarlates alors que, à nouveau, il pointait brusquement l'objet vers son adversaire.

            « Je ne vais pas te laisser profiter de ton maigre exploit, déclara-t-il en esquissant un sourire mauvais. Endoloris. »

            Quelque peu ébranlé par le premier maléfice, James ne pu rien faire pour résister au sortilège Doloris qui semblait atteindre une puissance abominable, toute sa volonté volant en éclat alors qu'il était violemment projeté au sort sous le coup, sa tête heurtant durement le mur le plus proche. 

            « JAMES ! »

            Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de perdre connaissance.

* * * * *

            En temps normal, Harry aurait certainement prit le temps de savourer le vent nocturne qui lui fouettait le visage alors qu'il survolait le parc. Mais le moment n'était pas à la détente : La brûlure infligée par sa cicatrice était toujours aussi insistante. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait au repaire de Voldemort mais le temps pressait. 

            Le haut mur qui entourait le parc se découpa dans l'obscurité, droit devant lui. Harry ne tarda pas à survoler le portail en fer forgé qui fermait l'accès au château. Là, s'étant assuré par un rapide coup d'œil en contrebas, que la voie était libre, il atterrit lestement sur le chemin qui menait, entre autre, à Pré-au-Lard. Par expérience, Harry savait que les protections qui entouraient l'école ne permettait le franchissement du mur d'enceinte que dans le sens de la sortie et qu'il était impossible d'y pénétrer par ce procédé…

Une fois revenu sur la terre ferme, il soumit le Nimbus 1700 à un sort de réduction et le glissa dans sa poche. Le front encore douloureux, il allait prendre le morceau de parchemin qui devait le conduire à Fumseck, autrement dit au repaire de Voldemort, lorsque des bruits de pas le tirèrent de ses réflexions. 

Quelqu'un venait ! Instinctivement, Harry se jeta sous le couvert de trois sapins qui se dressaient sur le bord du chemin, à l'instant où un grincement étouffé lui indiquait qu'on ouvrait le portail. Tapie au pied de l'un des conifères, Harry eut un vague aperçu d'une sombre silhouette, vêtue de noir et encagoulée, qui sortait de Poudlard…

            « La taupe, songea Harry. Le traître rentre probablement chez son maître. »

            L'espion lui tournait le dos tandis qu'il refermait le battant en fer forgé derrière lui. Cela fait, la taupe, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, se retourna et scruta les environs avec attention. Harry retint sa respiration, résistant à la tentation de s'emparer de sa baguette : Il ne devait pas se faire repérer. Visiblement rassuré, le traître s'engagea sur le chemin, et disparu tout d'un coup, dans un claquement sec : Il avait transplané.

            Harry cependant, attendit quelques instants, s'assurant que la voie était définitivement libre, avant de se relever lentement. Tout en s'époussetant afin d'enlever les aiguilles qui étaient restées accrochées à sa robe de sorcier, il ne pu s'empêcher de songer que, à peu de choses près, si ce qu'il pensait était exacte, il aurait pu être pris en tenaille, dans le repaire de Voldemort, par la taupe qui serait ainsi arrivée derrière lui. Mais, désormais, il lui faudrait aussi compter sur la présence de ce satané espion…

            Il soupira et sortit son morceau de parchemin de sa poche et prêta à peine attention aux quelques mots qui s'y étalaient et qui continuaient à luire étrangement dans l'obscurité.

            « Voldemort, prépare-toi à recevoir une petite visite. » murmura-t-il, ses yeux vert émeraude brillants d'une détermination farouche, alors qu'il remontait distraitement ses lunettes sur son nez.

            Cela fait, il passa sa main sur les mots inscrits sur le parchemin et qui s'estompèrent aussitôt, alors qu'il murmurait l'incantation de transfert qu'il y avait noté un peu plus tôt :

« _Par la force de la division, amène-moi à destination, afin que ce qui a été déchiré, retrouve son unité_. »

            Le papier s'illumina, projetant une lumière d'un bleu éclatant qui enveloppa Harry alors que le parchemin frémissait entre ses mains. La lueur s'intensifia, obligeant l'adolescent à fermer les yeux. Il y eut alors un petit déclic…puis, l'adolescent disparu.

* * * * *

            Une silhouette sombre avançait d'un bon pas dans les couloirs faiblement éclairés et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant une haute porte qui se dressait au fond du corridor et frappa.

            « Entrez. » intima une voix sèche et glaciale.

            Le Mangemort hésita l'espace d'une seconde. Il ne faisait aucun doute que son maître était contrarié… Il pénétra dans la pièce. Celle, à l'instar du couloir qu'il venait de quitter, n'était que peu éclairé, la seule source de lumière étant le feu qui déclinait dans la cheminée, teintant les alentours de couleurs chaudes qui dénotaient avec la froideur des lieux. Le Mangemort referma la porte derrière lui mais ne bougea pas pour autant, se contentant d'attendre.

            Dans ce silence pesant auquel il était habitué de longues dates, depuis quinze ans qu'il était au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était parfaitement conscient qu'il devait laisser son maître prendre la parole. Il avait été l'un des premiers à se joindre au mage noir, captivé par les propos et les idéologies tenus par ce sorcier ambitieux et déterminé qu'était Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il avait assisté à la "naissance" de Voldemort, de ce nom aujourd'hui craint de tous, ou presque, ce nom synonyme de mort et de terreur.

            Il était l'un de ses plus fidèles, si ce n'était pas même le plus fidèle, de ses partisans, l'avait toujours servit sans faillir, loyalement. Il était tout dévoué à la cause de son maître, raison pour laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confié, trois ans auparavant cette mission des plus importantes pour son maître, supprimer le dernier héritier de Gryffondor…

Voldemort avait profité du poste d'enseignant qu'il occupait, depuis près de dix ans, d'enseignant à Poudlard pour lui attribuer diverses missions : épauler discrètement les étudiants susceptibles de grossir, plus tard, les rangs des partisans de Voldemort, déjouer la vigilance de Dumbledore, veiller à la "relève" des Mangemorts actuellement en place, et bien d'autres missions de cet acabit…jusqu'au jour où, à son plus grand bonheur, son Maître l'avait convoqué pour le charger d'éliminer Potter… Avec quelle impatience il avait attendu que Voldemort reconnaisse enfin sa fidélité en lui confiant une mission digne de confiance… 

Dès lors, il avait tout mis en œuvre pour y parvenir… Son maître lui avait donné carte blanche pour mener à terme cette mission. Il avait mis tous les chances de son côté, en s'allouant l'aide des plus jeunes recrues, en agissant au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore pour préparer au mieux ses plans, il avait guetté l'instant où Voldemort lui donnerait l'ordre d'agir, lorsqu'il pourrait enfin accomplir sa mission… Et tout aurait parfaitement fonctionné si Harry Calaway n'avait pas déboulé, comme ça, à Poudlard, réduisant à néant tous ses efforts. Sans ce gosse ingénieux, vif et particulièrement doué en sorcellerie, il aurait pu tuer l'héritier de Gryffondor en le faisant tomber de son balai durant la dernière finale de Quidditch… Mais, pour la première fois, il avait échoué… Voldemort s'était montré, exceptionnellement, tolérant et lui avait accordé une autre chance, mais, chaque fois, Calaway s'en était mêlé et avait tout fait rater… Quant à faire tomber les défenses de l'école, cette mission s'était aussi soldée par des échecs cuisants, les Acromantulas protégeant férocement les lieux, en interdisant l'accès à quiconque s'approcherait un peu trop de leur repaire…

« Il semblerait que cette fois-ci aie été la bonne. »

Le Mangemort revint à la réalité et jeta un regard vers le large fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée. De là où il était, il ne pouvait voir que le bras gauche, reposant sur l'accoudoir du siège, du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

«- Oui, Maître, approuva humblement le Mangemort en s'inclinant. Les indications de Pettigrow se sont révélées exactes.

             - Qui aurait pu croire que ce pathétique Gryffondor nous serait d'une telle utilité ? observa nonchalamment Voldemort. Trahir aussi simplement l'un de ses amis. Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ? 

             - Pettigrow…, Peter Pettigrow. » précisa l'espion.

            Voldemort garda le silence un instant.

            «- Pettigrow ? Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu…

             - Ce gamin est le fils du diplomate Andrew Pettigrow, tué lors de l'attaque menée contre l'annexe du Ministère de la Magie de Cambridge, et d'Emilia.

             - Oui, bien sûr, Emilia Rogue, remarqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix où perçait un certain mépris. Le "canard boiteux" d'une brillante lignée de mage noir, une Serdaigle au sein d'une famille de Serpentard… Pourtant, cette gamine était digne d'intérêt et avait un potentiel non négligeable dans l'art délicat des Potions.

             - Comme son neveu d'ailleurs, Severus est passé maître dans cette discipline, déclara le Mangemort.

             - Je n'en doute pas un instant. Mais Emilia nous a été des plus utiles, fut un temps. Ses recherches sur l'Elixir de Wizgeen nous ont été des plus précieuses. »

            Le Mangemort acquiesça silencieusement, alors que Voldemort replongeait dans ses réflexions. Depuis son poste d'observation, près de la porte, la taupe vit son maître lever distraitement sa main gauche de l'accoudoir. Aussitôt, une théière et une tasse qui se trouvait sur une petite table vinrent vers le fauteuil.

            « Approche !  intima soudain Voldemort. Une tasse de thé ? » proposa-t-il, alors que le Mangemort arrivait à sa hauteur.

            Comme à l'accoutumé, l'espion rejeta poliment la proposition de son maître. Celui se servit une tasse de thé et renvoya la théière vers la table. Le silence retomba alors que la taupe observait le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui, tout en faisant pensivement tourner une cuillère dans sa tasse, fixait le feu mourrant, avant de porter la timbale à ses lèvres, le petit doigt en l'air. Il reposa la tasse sur la soucoupe qu'il tenait à la main.

            «- Je dois t'avouer que le gosse Potter m'a surpris, tout à l'heure, commenta-t-il. Il a fait preuve d'un aplomb inattendu. Même le fait d'être séparé de la Sang-de-Bourbe n'a pas entamé son audace. Il s'est obstiné à me tenir tête, même soumis à l'Endoloris. A l'exception de ce Calaway, je n'aurai jamais crû voir un morveux de 17 ans trouver la volonté de se relever malgré le Sortilège Doloris… Il est plus tenace que je l'aurai crû…

             - Il résiste aussi bien, du fait du soutien de son entourage, maître, déclara la taupe. Même après le décès de sa mère, il a tenu bon grâce à l'appui de ses amis, et plus particulièrement d'Evans. Sans elle, je suis convaincu qu'il aurait eu bien plus de mal à reprendre le dessus. Il puise la force de lutter en ses proches.

             - C'est une réflexion intéressante, commenta Voldemort, entre deux gorgées de thé. Mais je me demande s'il ne s'agit tout simplement pas de l'éveil de ses pouvoirs d'héritier de Gryffondor. J'avoue que, cette année, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore a bien su choisir son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ce Van der Break a été décoré, durant ces six dernières années, de la médaille du mérite, dans son pays. D'après mes sources, il est passé maître dans la discipline de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il sait ce qu'il fait, d'autant plus qu'il est le meilleur combattant de son pays.

             - Pourtant, il ne me semble pas représenter une bien grande menace.

             - Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Ce serait une erreur que de le sous-estimé. Raison pour laquelle il serait imprudent de retenter, du moins dans l'immédiat, une nouvelle attaque contre Poudlard. Avec Dumbledore, l'Allemand et, en plus, ce Calaway, ce serait voué à l'échec. Donc, oublie la crypte pour l'instant. »

            Le Mangemort acquiesça d'un signe de tête, alors que Voldemort finissait sa tasse de thé et envoyait le récipient vide sur la table et paru songeur. Nagini, lové près de la cheminée, leva la tête dont les écailles reflétaient les lueurs orangées des flammes qui diminuaient peu à peu.

            « Je me demande… »

            Voldemort s'interrompit, pensif, puis il esquissa un sourire machiavélique.

            « Bien sûr…, reprit-il. C'est peut-être la meilleure chose à faire… »

            La taupe garda le silence, attendant patiemment que son maître lui fasse part de son plan. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva et s'approcha du foyer, semblant enfin prendre conscience du déclin des flammes. Il fit un geste de la main et le feu sembla prit d'un regain d'énergie, s'élevant d'avantage dans l'âtre.

            « C'était peut-être une erreur que de s'obstiner sur Potter. Tout laisse penser que les héritiers de Gryffondor sont assez stupide pour suivre, jusqu'au bout, leurs idéologies grotesques et leurs nobles sentiments. Tous les Potter auxquels j'ai été confrontés m'ont tenus tête jusqu'à la mort et ont persistés dans leurs convictions… Peut-être serait-il plus judicieux de proposer à la Sang-de-Bourbe de se joindre à nous ? »

            La taupe haussa les sourcils, stupéfait.

            «- Vous voudriez proposer à Evans de se joindre à votre cause ? s'étonna-t-il.

             - Pourquoi pas, répliqua calmement Voldemort. Bien qu'elle soit issue d'une famille moldue, tu m'as, plusieurs fois, dit que cette fille était particulièrement brillante et cela quelque soit la discipline.

             - Oui, bien sûr, concéda la taupe. Il me semble qu'elle se distingue surtout en Enchantement… Mais, je veux dire, ce serait bien la première fois que vous prendriez quelqu'un issu d'une lignée moldue dans vos troupes…, à condition qu'elle accepte ce qui n'est pas une valeur sûr… Et puis, en quoi vous servirait-elle ? »

            Voldemort resta silencieux mais se tourna vers son espion, affichant un sourire amusé.

            « Il semblerait qu'elle aie une influence considérable sur Potter, le sujet de nos préoccupations actuelles… De sorte qu'en faire une des nôtres serait sûrement le meilleur moyen d'atteindre cet héritier de Gryffondor. Quant à comment la convaincre, j'ai déjà ma petite idée… » 

            Et il entreprit de dévoiler son projet à son serviteur.

* * * * *

            James revint péniblement à lui, avec une migraine abominable. Il grogna imperceptiblement, l'esprit encore engourdit par l'inconscience.

            « James ? »

            L'intéressé sursauta à cette voix ô combien familière, mais regretta aussitôt ce mouvement brutal qui n'arrangea guère son mal de tête, lui arrachant une légère plainte. Une main lui effleura aussitôt la joue.

            «- Ne bouge pas, Jimmy, tu vas te faire encore plus mal, souffla la voix douce de Lily. Tout va, bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

             - Lily ? s'étonna-t-il, incrédule, en ouvrant les yeux pour apercevoir le visage pâle de la jeune fille penché au-dessus du sien

             - Oui, je suis là. » acquiesça-t-elle calmement tout en lui adressant un petit sourire, laissant sa main sur sa joue.

            James prit alors conscience que sa tête reposait sur les genoux de sa petite-amie qui était agenouillée près de lui et qu'elle serrait une de ses mains dans sa main libre. 

L'adolescent ferma brièvement les yeux, sensible aux paroles apaisantes de la jeune fille, mais les rouvrit presque aussitôt en se remémorant les derniers évènements. Il se redressa vivement mais chancela. Lily, qui s'était relevée en même temps que lui, le soutint tant bien que mal, passant un bras sous les siens.

« Doucement, James, tu t'es pris un sacré coup. » murmura-t-elle, en le forçant à s'asseoir contre le mur.

Le jeune homme se laissa faire et se retrouva rapidement assis sur le sol humide d'un des cachots du repaire de Voldemort, Lily à ses côtés.

            «- Tu as une sacré bosse, commenta-t-elle, en passant la main dans les cheveux de son ami et plus particulièrement sur l'arrière de sa tête, là où ça restait le plus sensible. Il faudrait montrer ça à Pomfresh quand on rentrera au château.

             - Tu as l'air convaincue qu'on sortira de là, grommela James.

             - Il faut bien qu'on sorte d'ici si on est sensé avoir Harry d'ici quelques années…, tu ne crois pas ? » répliqua-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

            James ne répondit pas, adressant un regard en coin à la jeune fille.

            « Hum, tu as sans doute raison. » concéda-t-il.

            Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le mur.

            « Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîné dans cette affaire, Lily… lâcha-t-il brutalement, en se tournant vers elle. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que Voldemort aurait vent de notre sortie, dont je n'avais pourtant parlé à personne… C'était une bêtise de ma part de vouloir sortir à Pré-au-Lard en pleine nuit, avec toi… »

            Lily l'interrompit en posant un doigt en travers de ses lèvres.

            « N'en dit pas plus. » souffla-t-elle d'une voix tout aussi douce, avant de venir appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de son petit-ami.

            Celui-ci hésita un instant puis passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

            « Au moins, maintenant, nous sommes ensemble, et c'est l'essentiel. » reprit-elle paisiblement.

            Il acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, pour constater que sa migraine s'était quelque peu atténuée.

            «- On dirait que mon mal de tête s'améliore, observa-t-il avant de resserrer sa prise autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Et toi, comment tu vas ?

             - Mieux depuis que je suis avec toi. avoua-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui, le faisant sourire. Bien qu'ils ne m'ont rien fait de plus que d'annuler le sort de Stupéfixion pour m'emmener ici, précisa-t-elle.

             - Heureusement qu'ils n'ont fait que ça car s'ils avaient touchés ne serais-ce qu'à un seul de tes cheveux, ils auraient eu à faire avec moi. »

            Lily sourit à son tour et se déplaça pour nicher son visage au creux du cou de son petit-ami. Celui-ci esquissa un doux sourire et déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille, passant une main dans des cheveux auburn.

            « Oui, on sortira d'ici ! murmura-t-il, mû par une soudaine détermination. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais on quittera cet endroit, tu en as ma parole. »

            Pour toute réponse, elle leva les yeux vers lui et voulu dire quelque chose, mais un bâillement la coupa dans ses propos. James pouffa de rire.

            «- Fatiguée, ma puce ?

             - Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible de se sentir fatiguée dans de telles circonstances mai…oui, un peu, admit-elle. Tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ?

             - Hum…je dirai soit très tard, soit très tôt, déduisit James par rapport à l'obscurité qui les enveloppait. Allez, repose-toi, Fleur de Lys, je veillerai sur toi…

             - James, penses-tu vraiment qu'il soit possible de s'endormir dans un endroit pareil, alors que Voldemort pourrai revenir n'importe quand ? s'étonna-t-elle. D'autant plus que je suis sûre que c'est plutôt toi qui aurait besoin de sommeil.

             - Moi, je me porte comme un charme. » assura-t-il en s'efforçant d'adopter le ton le plus ferme possible.

            Lily ne parut pas convaincu alors qu'elle l'observait avec attention. Au bout d'un moment, elle soupira et revint contre lui, alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de sa taille.

            «- Dis, tu crois que les autres ont remarqués notre absence ?

             - Je ne sais pas, répliqua James. Ca dépend du temps qui s'est écoulé depuis notre disparition. Si ça ne fait que quelques heures, peut-être que non… ils ont très bien pu penser qu'on avait fait notre habituelle "absence du week-end", ajouta-t-il en souriant légèrement. Si ça fait plus de temps qu'on est ici, c'est fort probable. Mais, dans les deux cas, Harry, lui, doit savoir où on se trouve actuellement. Sa cicatrice a dû lui faire mal… 

             - Tu crois ? Dans ce cas, le connaissant, il risque de tout mettre en œuvre pour nous retrouver.

             - Sûrement… »

            Tous deux restèrent silencieux un moment.

            «- Bien que la vie n'aie pas l'air d'avoir toujours été facile pour lui…, Harry est quelqu'un de bien, murmura Lily en levant les yeux vers son petit-ami. 

             - Oui, confirma James. Ca n'en fait aucun doute. »

            Un autre instant de silence s'instaura entre eux. Au bout d'un moment, malgré toute sa volonté, Lily finit par s'assoupir contre lui. James sourit en s'en apercevant et resserra son étreinte.

* * * * *

_            Un cimetière…des stèles se dressaient ici et là, entre de hauts ifs. Pas un souffle de vent, pas le moindre frémissement ne venait troubler le silence qui régnait sur les lieux. Pourtant, malgré l'obscurité et l'atmosphère sinistre et pesante des lieux, un grand chaudron installé entre les tombes, projetait une lueur d'un rouge incandescent. Cet étrange éclairage révélait la silhouette encapuchonnée d'un homme qui se tenait près de l'une des pierres tombales, à laquelle était ligoté un adolescent de quatorze ans._

_            « Que le s-sang de l'ennemi… pris par la force… ressuscite celui qui le combat. »_

_            Harry ne put rien faire. Il était trop solidement attaché. Se débattant inutilement contre ses liens, il vit le poignard étincelant trembler dans la main désormais unique de Queudver. Puis il sentit la pointe de la lame pénétrer le creux de son bras droit et le sang couler lentement dans la manche de sa robe déchirée. L'homme, haletant, fouilla maladroitement dans sa poche et en tira un flacon dont il appuya le goulot contre la coupure de Harry pour recueillir le sang qui gouttait. _

_            D'un pas chancelant, il retourna ensuite auprès du chaudron et y versa le sang. Le liquide devint aussitôt d'un blanc aveuglant. Cela fait, l'homme tomba à genoux puis s'affaissa sur le flanc et resta étendu sur le sol. _

_            Le chaudron bouillonnait, projetant de tous côtés des étincelles semblables à des diamants si brillants que tout le reste paraissait par contraste d'un noir profond, alors que Harry priait pour que l'incantation aie ratée. Mais un panache de vapeur s'éleva alors à la surface du liquide en formant un écran de fumée si épais que Harry ne pouvait plus rien voir d'autre, alors qu'il poursuivait ses suppliques silencieux._

_            Mais bientôt, une vague de terreur le glaça des pieds à la tête : à travers le nuage de vapeur, il venait d'apercevoir la silhouette sombre d'un homme grand et squelettique qui s'élevait lentement du chaudron._

_            « Habille-moi. » dit la voix aiguë et glacée au milieu du panache de vapeur, à l'adresse de son serviteur._

_            Celui-ci obtempéra aussitôt et ramassa une robe noire qui traînait par terre et la passa sur la tête de son maître._

_            L'homme squelettique sortit alors du chaudron. Il regarda Harry… et Harry regarda en face le visage qui avait hanté ses cauchemars pendant trois ans. Plus livide qu'une tête de mort, les yeux écarlates et grands ouverts aux pupilles verticales et félines, le nez plat, avec deux fentes en guise de narine, comme les serpents…_

_            Lord Voldemort venait de renaître devant lui._

* * * * *

            « HARRY ! »

            Lily se réveilla d'un bond, le corps tremblant. Aussitôt, des bras se resserrent autour de sa taille, à son plus grand effroi.

            « Eh, calme-toi, Lily. Calme-toi ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! » s'exclama James alors qu'elle se débattait inutilement.

            La jeune fille revint à la réalité à cette voix familière et rassurante : Elle était détenue dans le repaire de Voldemort, blottie contre son petit-ami… Ce cauchemar qu'elle avait fait ne pouvait qu'être une vision d'un autre souvenir de Harry… Mais quel souvenir !

            Elle se retourna dans les bras de James et enfouit son visage dans la robe de sorcier du jeune homme, incapable de réprimer plus longtemps les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux au souvenir de ce qu'elle venait de voir. James garda le silence, se contentant de la serrer contre lui en passant sa main le long de son dos dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

            Mais elle ne revoyait que trop bien les images de ce souvenir de Harry, son fils. Elle n'avait que trop bien perçu la douleur de ce dernier lorsque le poignard s'était enfoncé dans son bras, que trop bien éprouvé sa souffrance physique et morale, que trop bien ressentie sa détresse, sa peur grandissante… Tout cela elle l'avait enduré comme si cette épreuve lui était arrivée à elle aussi…, comme si une part d'elle avait été blessée ce soir-là… Mais Harry était, ou du moins serait, une part d'elle, il était cet enfant à qui elle donnerait le jour d'ici quelques années. 

Une vague de colère envahie la jeune fille en songeant que, non content d'avoir gâché la vie de son fils des années auparavant, Voldemort s'était, ce soir-là, acharné sur Harry et s'en était pris à lui pour pouvoir revenir… Cette épreuve-là, infligée par le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait dû être l'une des plus pénibles de toutes celles que Harry avait certainement connues jusqu'à ce jour… Harry avait enduré des horreurs qu'aucun adolescent, qu'aucun être vivant, ne devrait connaître… 

            Instinctivement, elle s'agrippait à son petit-ami qui la serra plus encore contre lui, lui murmurant à présent des paroles rassurantes qui finirent par s'imposer à l'esprit effaré de la jeune fille qui, peu à peu, se calma, ses sanglots s'espaçant progressivement.

            Mais ce ne fut que, un bon moment plus tard, lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé son sang-froid, qu'elle consentit à décrire à son petit-ami ce qu'elle venait de voir, ses yeux recommençant aussitôt à s'embuer. James l'écouta en silence, le visage sombre, effleurant simplement les joues de la jeune fille pour en chasser les quelques larmes qui y persistaient. 

            Lorsqu'elle eut finit de parler, James voulu dire quelque chose mais fut interrompu par des bruits de pas, nombreux, qui se rapprochaient.

            «- Ils reviennent, souffla-t-il en se relevant d'un bond avant de tendre la main vers la jeune fille pour l'aider à faire de même.

             - James, tu…

             - Surtout, reste derrière moi, la coupa-t-il, tendu, alors qu'il s'interposait entre la porte et elle.

             - James ? s'inquiéta Lily en le prenant par le bras. Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais, au moins ?

             - Non, mais on n'a plus vraiment le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'on peut, ou pas, faire. » répliqua-t-il, calmement en se tournant légèrement vers elle.

            Lily fut surprise par la lueur qui animait le regard de son petit-ami, par la détermination farouche qui contractait chaque trait de son visage, par son opiniâtreté évidente. Oh, bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais douté de sa bravoure et de sa résolution mais elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi décidé.

Lily ne pu s'empêcher de songer que Harry avait dû avoir bien plus d'influence sur James qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Quelque chose avait définitivement changé en lui et il paraissait bien plus confiant, plus sûr de lui-même que jamais. Et son assurance était étrangement communicante, à un point tel qu'elle sortit de la protection ainsi offerte par son petit-ami pour se placer à ses côtés et lui prendre la main.

« On fera face, tous les deux. » lâcha-t-elle avec une impassibilité dont elle ne se serait jamais crû capable quelques temps auparavant, alors qu'il lui adressait un regard interrogateur.

Il voulu dire quelque chose mais la porte s'ouvrit alors brutalement sur une dizaine de Mangemorts qui pénétrèrent, baguette à la main, dans la pièce.

            « Nous avons l'ordre de vous conduire à notre maître. » annonça sèchement l'un des partisans du mage noir.

            Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard entendu et acquiescèrent. Mieux valait obtempérer pour le moment. James serra la main de Lily dans la sienne et tous deux se laissèrent mener à travers divers couloirs, une fois que l'un des hommes en noirs ne les aie soumis à un sort de cécité.

            « Sûrement pour éviter que nous repérions où ils nous conduisent. » songea Lily, alors que les Mangemorts les menaient à Voldemort, en serrant plus que jamais la main de son petit-ami.

            Au bout d'un moment, après avoir monté plusieurs escaliers, tourné plusieurs fois et parcouru plusieurs couloirs, ils s'arrêtèrent et, tandis que l'un des Mangemorts frappait à une porte, un autre annula le sort de Cécité et tous les introduirent dans une vaste pièce pénombrée. 

            Mais l'éclairage changea progressivement, au fur et à mesure que les torches fixées sur les murs s'allumaient, leur permettant ainsi de mieux voir où ils se trouvaient : une salle dont les proportions n'avaient rien à envier à la Grande Salle, mais en bien moins accueillant. Des colonnes massives et spiralées se dressaient autour d'eux pour se perdre dans l'obscurité du plafond. Un long tapis vert et argent s'étendait sous leurs pieds, entre deux rangées de piliers, jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait à un trône où siégeait Voldemort.

            « Il faut admettre qu'il est doué pour la mise en scène. » songea Lily dont le décor n'était pas pour lui rappeler une salle du trône digne d'un de ces films présentant la vie moyenâgeuse. Sur l'injonction des Mangemorts, les deux adolescents s'avancèrent, inexorablement, en direction du Maître des lieux qui les fixait d'un air impassible.

            Voldemort eut un sourire mauvais lorsque les Mangemorts intimèrent à leurs deux "invités" de s'arrêter, à quelques pas du mage noir. 

            «- Alors, Potter, il semblerait que tu te sois bien remis de notre dernière discussion.

             - Oui, mais je n'ai pas pour autant changé d'avis, répliqua sèchement James. 

             - Je me doutais quelque peu de ta réponse, Potter, rétorqua calmement Voldemort. Mais, vois-tu, je ne comptais pas te reposer la question, mais plutôt à ta petite-amie ici présente.

             - Quoi ? » 

            James fronça les sourcils, jeta un bref regard interloqué à la jeune fille qui se tenait à ses côtés et restait étrangement silencieuse, puis reporta son attention sur le mage noir.

            «- Laissez Lily hors de ça, intima-t-il d'un ton presque métallique. Elle n'a rien à voir dans cette affaire, ajouta-t-il en s'avançant d'un pas.

             - Détrompe-toi, Potter ! »

            Voldemort pointa alors sa baguette vers l'adolescent et murmura imperceptiblement un sort. James, touché de plein fouet par le sortilège fut violemment projeté contre l'une des colonnes, lâchant du même coup la main de Lily.

            « James ! » hurla-t-elle.

            Elle voulu le rejoindre mais fut alors retenu par trois des Mangemorts, alors que les autres entouraient le Maraudeur et le remettaient sans ménagement debout, visiblement sonné par le choc mais vivant. 

            Elle se retourna, envahie par des sentiments contradictoires, vers Voldemort. Peur, inquiétude et colère devaient se mêler dans son regard mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas outre mesure.

            « Laissez-le ! » intima-t-elle.

            Voldemort esquissa un sourire amusé.

            «- Tout dépendra de ta réponse, ma chère, lâcha-t-il en esquissant un sourire qui se voulait engageant.

             - Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? demanda Lily, jetant un bref regard vers l'endroit où était retenu son petit-ami qui semblait retrouver ses esprits, solidement tenu par les partisans de Voldemort.

             - Joins-toi à moi et je vous laisserai la vie sauve, refuse et je vous tue tous les deux. » exposa simplement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

            Lily tressaillit à ces propos, mais resta silencieuse, son regard passant nerveusement de James qui se démenait comme un beau diable pour tenter de se dégager de la prise des Mangemorts, à Voldemort qui restait impassible.

            « Alors ? » demanda, calmement ce dernier, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

            Le regard de Lily passa du mage noir à son petit ami soigneusement retenu par les Mangemorts. 

            «- Lily, je t'en prie, ne fait pas ça ! s'écria-t-il, voyant la lueur incertaine qui animait les yeux verts de la jeune fille. Ne fait pas ça !

             - Alors ? répéta Voldemort. Quelle est ta réponse ?

             - Lily ! continua James, s'efforçant de rencontrer son regard. Fait pas ça ! Fait pas ça ! »

            Elle se mordit les lèvres, troublée, puis se tourna vers le mage noir.

            «- Si…si j'acceptais, vous me donneriez votre parole que vous ne lui ferez rien ? demanda-t-elle.

             - Lily, non !

             - Je te donne ma parole que je le laisserai repartir, rétorqua le mage noir en esquissant un sourire engageant.

             - Pas seulement repartir, insista-t-elle. Mais que vous ne vous en preniez plus à lui. Que vous le laisserez tranquille. »

            Le regard écarlate rencontra le regard émeraude.

            «- Dure en affaire, on dirait. Très bien, si tu y tiens, je le laisserai tranquille…, promis.

             - LILY ! NE L'ECOUTE PAS !! IL N'A AUCUNE PAROLE ! hurla James, tentant vainement de se libérer. Ne fais pas ça ! Je préfèrerai mourir plutôt que de te laisser faire une chose pareille ! Tu es plus forte que ça ! Ne t'abaisse pas à lui prêter allégeance, simplement à cause de moi ! Il ne tiendra pas ses promesses ! Il ne fera jamais ce qu'il te promet !

             - Alors ? insista Voldemort, plus durement. Il me faut ta réponse et tout de suite… »

            Se mordant encore plus violemment les lèvres, les yeux brillants, la jeune fille hésitait plus que jamais. Ca la rebutait d'accepter l'offre du Mage noir mais…

            «- Lily, je t'en supplie ! répéta, d'une voix implorante, son ami. Si tu m'aime ne fait pas ça ! Je t'en conjure…

             - James…, commença-t-elle.

             - Ma patience à des limites ! s'impatienta Voldemort. Ta réponse, immédiatement, ou je le tue, devant toi…

             - LILY ! Ne l'écoute pas ! Ne l'écoute pas ! s'écria l'intéressé en la voyant tressaillir aux propos du mage noir. Il ne dit ça que pour te faire capituler ! Ne cède pas, ne le rejoins pas !

             - Ah oui, Potter, tu crois sérieusement que je ne suis pas sérieux ? ironisa Voldemort, une lueur mauvaise passant dans son regard. Je vais te montrer, Potter, qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer Lord Voldemort ! »

            Presque aussitôt, les Mangemorts s'écartèrent de leur prisonnier qui se contenta d'esquisser un sourire triomphant.

            «- Ouais, c'est ça, tuez moi ! Comme ça vous donnerez la preuve à Lily que vous ne savez pas tenir vos promesses ! rétorqua-t-il, moqueur.

             - Oh, j'ai dit que je ne te toucherai pas, riposta Voldemort avec suffisance. Mais je n'ai jamais parlé de mes Mangemorts. Toi ! ajouta-t-il en désignant l'un de ses partisans. Voilà l'occasion pour toi de faire tes preuves : Sortilège Doloris sur cet insolent. »

            Le Mangemort hésita un bref instant, mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête en sortant sa baguette, sous le regard horrifié de Lily.

            «- Endoloris, lâcha-t-il.

             - JAMES ! »

            L'adolescente vit avec effroi son ami être projeté violemment au sol. Elle fut incapable de contenir ses larmes plus longtemps devant la douleur bien visible de ce dernier.

            «- ARRETEZ ! ARRETEZ !!! hurla-t-elle, en voulant se précipiter vers lui, mais avant d'être arrêtée par d'autres Mangemorts, et se retourner, les yeux brillants de colère, vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous aviez dit que vous le laisseriez tranquille !

             - Seulement si tu acceptais de te joindre à moi, très chère ! répliqua, calmement, Voldemort, avant de faire signe au Mangemort d'arrêter, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Alors, quelle est ta réponse ?

             - Je…

             - Lily ! reprit la voix, incertaine, de James. Ne… Ne fait pas ça ! Je t'en prie ! 

             - Si tu refuses mon offre, je le tue ! insista Voldemort. Est-ce bien ça que tu veux : Vivre en sachant que tu seras responsable de sa mort ?

             - Lily ! Ne l'écoute pas !

             - Alors, quelle est ta décision… ? reprit Voldemort.

             - Je…, commença l'adolescente.

             - Lily ! »

            Elle se tourna vers son ami.

            «- Je te demande pardon, James ! souffla-t-elle.

             - Lily ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas ! »

            Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant et se tourna à nouveau vers le mage noir.

            «- Alors ? demanda ce dernier.

             - Je… »

            Elle baissa les yeux, se mordant, incertaine, les lèvres.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Eh eh, une fois encore, je voulais pas faire cette fin, mais il a fallut que ma fichu inspiration arrive de telle façon que j'ai pas pu finir là où je voulais… Vous comprendrez, au prochain chapitre, pourquoi je voulais m'arrêter autre part ^^ Surtout que ce chapitre m'a fait revoir tout mon plan pour le reste de la fic… Bah, estimez-vous heureux, pour une fois c'est pas un cliffhanger ^^

Alors, à votre avis, que va décider Lily… ? (après tout, on sait rien sur elle et j'ai lu, y a un bon moment de cela, quelques fics où elle avait été dans les rangs des Mangemorts avant "d'être remise dans le droit chemin"…) Comme je l'ai dit au dessus, j'ai changé le plan de ma fic ^^ (de plus, je me fait un point d'honneur à adorer les Potter, quoi qu'ils fassent… (_ceux ayant lu le tome 5 comprendront sûrement ce que je veux dire_ ^^))

En plus, à l'origine, ce chapitre devait être en trois parties mais j'ai pensé qu'un chapitre de 64 pages, ça faisait déjà pas mal, en comparaison du chapitre 1 qui fait que trois pages… ^^ Du coup, la troisième partie va constituer un nouveau chapitre 38 dont vous découvrirez le titre plus tard, et, par déduction, ma fic ne fait plus 40 chapitres, mais 41 ^^ 

**_Ccilia_** : Hum, à oui, au fait, avant de passer aux reviews…, je voudrais vous faire une remarque : Evitez à l'avenir de faire ouvertement des compliments à LSK et/ou LPDP (_dis sur le ton de la confidence_). Surtout elle car, ayant des origines Malefoyesque, elle a une tendance à avoir les chevilles qui enflent très vite. (_reprend une voix normale_) De plus, j'ai longuement hésité quant à laisser LSK et LPDP poursuivre les RAR pour les chapitres à venir…, considérant le fait qu'elles m'ont séquestrées durant plus de 36h, sans ordinateur et pas en très agréable compagnie, et que j'y serais probablement encore si Umbre ne m'avait pas aimablement prêté main forte… Finalement, comme les choses se sont bien arrangées avec LSK et LPDP j'ai accepté de les laisser poursuivre les RAR. 

(_Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux concernées qui, au fond de la salle, gesticulent sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui se passe autour d'elle_.)

**_Ccilia_** (_intriguée, haussant les sourcils, s'approche_) : Euh, les filles, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

**_LSK_** (_sans se détourner de LPDP_) : Pas maintenant. Tu vois bien qu'on est occupée. Un… deux…trois… Ciseaux.

**_LPDP_** : Feuille.

**_LSK _**: OUAIS ! J'ai gagné !!! Les ciseaux coupent la feuille.

**_LPDP_** : Mais la feuille enveloppe les ciseaux…

**_LSK_** : Tu rêves ! Elle entoure la pierre, pas les ciseaux… Admet ta défaite, LPDP ! C'est moi qui commencerait les reviews.

**_LPDP_** (_croise les bras d'un air boudeur_) : C'est pas juste, pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui… ?

**_Ccilia_** (_stupéfaite_) : Vous vouliez dire que, pendant qu'on vous attendait pour les RAR, vous jouiez à Pierre-feuille-ciseaux pour savoir qui ouvrirait les RAR ?

**_LSK_** : Ben oui… Il faut bien que… QUOI ?!? Vous avez déjà commencer les RAR ? (_rougit légèrement en apercevant les lecteurs_) Oups. (_s'empare rapidement de la feuille que lui tend Ccilia et s'avance tout en s'éclaircissant la voix_). Hum, avant tout chose, veuillez nous excusez pour ce petit intermède indépendant de notre volonté. Ensuite, je voudrais vous remercier, tous vous remercier, au nom de Céc' pour suivre ses écrits, et, au nom de LSK et LPDP pour vos reviews et vos compliments à notre égard et nous espérons de tout cœur que nos interventions continueront à vous divertir comme il se doit.

**_LPDP_** : Oui, merci beaucoup.

**_LSK _**: Sur ce, j'ai l'immense honneur d'ouvrir la séance de RAR… (_lis la liste_) Heu, Céc, t'es sûre que tu ne t'es pas trompée ? Parce que là, y a marqué, je cite "des pommes de terre, une bouteille de Ketchup, du thon en boite…" 

**_Ccilia_** (_rouge comme une tomate, arrache la feuille des mains de LSK_) : Oups, désolée, je me suis trompée. C'est ma liste de course, ça… (_fourre ledit papier dans sa poche, sort des feuilles d'un classeur et les vérifie_ _avant de les donner à LSK_)

**_LSK_** : J'me disais bien aussi… _(parcourt des yeux la feuille que Ccilia vient de lui donner)_. Ok… Cette fois, c'est bon ! (_s'éclaircit la gorge et installe son micro_)……………………………………………… (_gros silence_)……………………..

**_LPDP_** : Euh, LSK, on entend rien de ce que tu racontes…

**_Ccilia_** _(sarcastique)_ : Si tu l'allumais, ton micro, ça irait bien mieux, non ?

**_LSK_** (_en allumant le micro_) : Ah oui, en effet c'est mieux… Bon, alors, je disais donc… (_jette un nouveau regard à sa feuille alors que Ccilia lève les yeux au ciel et quitte la salle, nouvellement insonorisée, des reviews_) Alors, la première review est de **_Tiffany_****_ Shin_** : Ah, Tiffany…toujours dans le peloton de tête des revieweurs à ce que je vois ^^ C'est une impression ou tu as souvent des variantes dans tes pseudos ? Contente qu'on t'aie bien fait rire, lors des précédentes RAR…^^ Ben, finalement, ledit cliffhanger qui était sensé être pire va pas avoir lieu…du moins, à priori… (_dit à voix basse_) Entre nous, tu sais comment est Céc'… (_clin d'œil puis air innocent alors que Ccilia la regarde bizarrement, à travers la vitre près de la porte._). On peut pas dire qu'il aie trop pris les avertissements au sérieux…la preuve, il a fini en boîte…^^ Ouais, moi aussi j'adore Gaïa…d'ailleurs, c'est moi qui l'ai dressé… (_air fier_). Enfin bref, je m'égare… Oui, ça peut paraître bizarre que ce soit lui qui dise à Harry de pas s'énerver sur le rat mais il n'en pense pas moins… Seulement le James/Voix voit plutôt le côté "Harry n'en fera qu'à sa tête de toute façon"… Il voulait juste faire en sorte que P'tit Harry ne fasse pas la peau au rat…^^ Eh eh, va savoir… !!!

**_LPDP_** (_air sceptique_) : Euh…laisse tomber, LSK ! J'pense pas qu'elle te croit, là…

**_LSK _** (_air embarassé_) : Hum… bah… Bon, j'l'avoue ! C'est vrai que, en temps que Maraudeur, il va pas tenir sa promesse très longtemps ^^ (_se tourne vers LPDP qui s'avance_)

**_LPDP _**(_jette un œil à sa propre feuille_) : Bien, nous allons à présent passer à la deuxième review, autrement dit à **_Misslulu_** : Nous sommes ravie que tu aies aimé les RAR du précédent chapitre et… (_regarde Ccilia qui fait des grands signes de la main_) Ccilia me fait dire qu'elle espère que la suie te plaindra tout autant…(_fronce les sourcils, alors que Ccilia se frappe le front de la main et recommence ses gestes_)

**_LSK_** _(observant aussi lesdits gestes)_: Euh, je crois qu'elle voulait plutôt dire qu'elle espère que la suite lui plaira tout autant.

**_LPDP_** : Bah, de toute façon, j'suis pas une spécialiste du langage des signes. (_Ccilia recommence à gesticuler dans son coin_). Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ? (_se tourne vers LSK_)Pourquoi, elle vient pas nous parler au lieu de faire ses singeries ?

**_LSK_** : Va savoir (_plisse les yeux en essayant de décrypter les signaux_) O…reill…ette…

**_LPDP_** : Quoi, l'oreillette, qu'est-ce qu'elle a l'oreillette ?

**_LSK _**(_comprend soudain_) : Ah…l'oreillette… !!!!!!! ( _sort quelque chose de sa poche et s'approche de LPDP pour le lui mettre dans l'oreille gauche, avant de se mettre sa propre oreillette, pour la retirer aussitôt_) Eh, ça va, j'suis pas sourde, Céc', tu es pas obligé de crier comme ça… C'est bon ! Désolée ! Je les avais oublié dans ma poche ! (_s'éloigne pour continuer la conversation_)

**LPDP** : Hum… (_se tourne vers les lecteurs_) Veuillez nous excusez pour ce petit incident technique. La salle des reviews n'est pas encore parfaitement rénovée et, on est pas encore parfaitement au point. Il faut qu'on se fasse à l'insonorisation, maintenant… Pour l'anecdote, Céc en avait marre d'entendre les cris des personnes que nous torturons dans cette pièce, LSK et moi…, du coup, elle l'a fait insonorisée^^ (_remarque le regard effaré des lecteurs et se hâte de changer de sujet_) Pour en revenir à la review… Bah ça, le lycée, je sais pas trop ce que c'est… J'aime pas aller à l'école… et de toute façon, ça fait deux ans que j'y vais plus… Céc' et LSK sont bien plus studieuses que moi…(_écoute ce que Ccilia lui dit dans l'oreillette_) et Céc' te remercie et dis aussi bonne chance pour le lycée, et surtout tes contrôles… elle sait ce que c'est après tout ^^

**_LSK_** (_revenant à sa place_) : Bien, alors passons à la review de **_Les Maraudeuses_** : O_o Céc a fait comme tu le lui avais suggéré, pour le nombre de "la suite" et elle en est tombée de sa chaise… 5586…^^ Elle était sidérée, la p'tite Ccilia ^^ Sinon, on t'a déjà répondu pour le plus gros de ta review, par mail…Sinon, Hermiona292, tu diras à Psy Fêlée qu'on attend un mail, pour qu'on se mette d'accord pour la torture de votre Rogue virtuel ^^ Au fait, tu lui diras aussi qu'on organise un pique-nique des "amis psychotiques des auteurs de potterfiction" chez nous le Week-end prochain et qu'elle est conviée…

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Fanny_** : Ben, que veux-tu, il adore se faire remarquer, le James/Voix ^^ Et puis, ça faisait un moment qu'il s'était plus manifesté…alors ça a quelque peu surpris Harry ^^ Bah, au sujet des reviews (_écoute l'oreillette_) Céc en appelle à vos bons sentiments, tous autant que vous êtes… Elle est parfaitement consciente que vous avez cours et que du coup, vous avez pas trop le temps de laissez des reviews…mais elle est un peu désappointée de voir le nombre de reviews diminuer chapitre après chapitre… Pour la confrontation Harry/Peter, vous l'avez eu dans cette partie ^^

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Chen_** : Ah ça, les menaces, tu sais, on lui en a tellement fait à Céc' que ça lui fait plus le moindre effet… ^^ Quand cette fic sera finie, crois-moi, ça nous fera aussi bizarre, d'autant plus qu'on se retrouvera au "chômage", LPDP et moi… Enfin, sûrement qu'on cessera de squatter chez Céc' à ce moment-là… Mais on y est pas encore… alors HAUT LES CŒURS !!!

**_LPDP :_** Pour **_Lywen_** : Tu trouves qu'elle a été sadique sur la fin ? Attends qu'elle vous parle du cliffhanger qu'elle avait prévu à l'origine… Ca ne se serait pas limité au lancer d'objet divers ^^ Ben, félicitation pour avoir tout lu d'un bloc ^^ Ca en fait des pages, mine de rien… Eh, elle avait dit que ça se passerait au chapitre 37…ben ça c'est bel et bien passé au chapitre 37, mais dans la deuxième partie, et donc la deuxième MAJ du chapitre 37 ^^ Et c'était avant que son p'tit délire de ce chapitre ne l'oblige à faire un chapitre 38 pour ce qui aurait dû être la troisième partie du chapitre 37… Son imagination est comme ça ^^ Ca dépend des moments… Et, en fait, elle avait pas prévu que ce chapitre serait aussi long ^^ Pour le reportage sur les langoustes… c'est repris de "_Astérix et Obélix : Mission Cléopâtre_" ^^ Et c'était juste pour plaisanter…^^ Tu penses que c qui, la Taupe, alors ? Céc', LSK e tmoi, on est toujours curieuses de connaître l'avis des lecteurs ^^ "A+ pollux", la connaissait pas cette expression.

**_LSK_** (_moqueuse_) : S'il y avait que ça que tu savais pas, ma vieille ? (_se réfugie derrière une table, alors que LPDP sort son fusil à fléchettes_)

**_Ccilia_** (_assiste à la scène et  déboule en trombe dans la pièce_) : Eh là, toi, un instant, où tu as trouvé ce fusil à fléchette ? C'est sensé être un dernier truc que vous êtes sensées récupérer, LSK et toi… Je suis sûre de pas te l'avoir rendu… (_sort la liste, qui fait dix rouleaux de parchemin, où elle a recensées toutes les armes en sa possession, et barré celles déjà rendues_) : la tronçonneuse, le fusil de chasse, l'aquarium de piranhas, le bazooka, l'œuf de T-rex, le bébé dragon, le canon, le sabre-laser, le lasso, le couteau à désosser… non, pas de fusil à fléchettes… (_arrache le fusil des mains de LPDP et s'en va avec_.) Et que je t'y reprennes plus à jouer avec un truc que je ne t'ai pas encore rendu…pour la peine, tu n'auras rien ce mois-ci… (_quitte la pièce alors que LPDP boude_)

**_LSK_** : Alors là, c'est pas de bol, ma pauvre, LPDP (_se retrouve avec un fusil de chasse entre les deux yeux_.) J'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit… (_respire alors que LPDP range son arme_). Bon, reprenons… Pour **_Yolei_****_ Potter_** : Ouais c'est sûr que si tu veux avoir la suite, vaut mieux pas faire trop de menace ^^ Merci, pour l'Omniscient, c'est moi qui en avait parlé à Céc' (_toux discrète dans l'oreillette, alors que LPDP laisse entendre un rire moqueur_). Ben c'était l'une des "idées de dernières minutes" dont Céc' a la spécialité ^^ C'était vraiment pas prévu, à l'origine, quand elle a débuté sa fic, ni qu'il y aurait autant de chapitres à vrai dire… Pour la taupe…Eheh… J'répondrais pas… Mais, juste par curiosité, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Ben, qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est pas le responsable de Serpentard pour rien, il est taré ^^ (_se tourne vers LPDP qui boude dans son coin_)….. Eh, LPDP, c'est à toi…

**_LPDP_** : ……………………

**_LSK_**_ (hausse les épaules) _: Si tu prends ça comme ça, je fais les RAR à ta place

**_LPDP _**: (_arrive en trombe_) : Ca, tu peux toujours courir !

**_LSK _**(_sourire triomphant_) : Je savais que ça marcherai (_dit à voix très basse_)

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Angel-blue_** : Eh, faut pas oublier que James est, avant tout, un Maraudeur… et donc irresponsable… Et il était persuadé que ça risquerait rien… Et puis, fallait bien qu'il fasse cette bêtises pour qu'ils se fassent enlever ^^ Au premier rang… ? Pas de problème ^^

**_LSK_** : Pour **_JenN_** : Comme on l'avait dit au précédent chapitre, c'est pas le pire cliffhanger qu'elle pouvait faire dans ce long chapitre ^^ Et Céc' te remercie pour le compliment (_#^__^#_) !

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Mary-Evy_** : Ca, y a pas à dire, on s'éclate pour faire les RAR… Céc' se défoule comme ça ^^ Vu qu'à la fac elle est (beaucoup) trop sérieuse, elle en profite avec les RAR, et avec LSK et moi ^^ Pour l'imagination…elle a ses périodes, mais dans l'ensemble, elle finit toujours par avoir des idées…marrantes ou pas, c'est une autre paire de manche, m'enfin… AIE… ! (_viens de se prendre une poêle à frire sur la tête_)

**_Céc_****_'_** (_la poêle, pleine de mousse, à la main_) : Je faisais la vaisselle et j'suis pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Tu disais, LPDP ?

**_LPDP :_** Moi, mais rien ,voyons… Je t'assure Céc' (_se masse le crâne en la suivant des yeux alors qu'elle part_). Plaisante, pas la Céc'…

**_LSK_** (_les mains dans les poches_) : Faut croire qu'elle nous en veut encore de l'avoir séquestrée…

**_LPDP :_** (_indignée_) Eh, elle nous a bien enfermée, aussi, après…

**_LSK_** (_hausse les épaules_) : Juste retour des choses… d'autant plus qu'on était sous l'effet du somnifère "_made by Umbre_". Céc' nous a pas laissé nous ennuyer trop longtemps dans la cage… Et c'est pas nous qui avons faillit nous faire scalper par Téra…

**_LPDP_** : Ben, elle avait qu'à pas essayer de s'enfuir… et puis j'y peux rien s'il est mal luné parce qu'il est grippé… (_remarque l'air impatient des lecteurs_) Pour en revenir à la review… Ah, toi aussi tu as réservé une placez au premier rang ? Ok. ^^

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Lisia_** : Merci ^^ Et la suite, la voilà ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Lunenoire_** : Et oui, c'est une grande première… Ca doit bien être la première fois de sa vie ^^ 

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Kyzara_******: Et encore, ça aurait pu être bien pire ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Big App_**' : Bah, celle-là c'est pas la pire… et puis, contrairement à certains auteurs de fanfics (_Je vise personne mais je pense que vous comprendrez tous de qui je parle _^^, surtout ceux qui ont lu le chapitre 18 d'Alo) je tarde pas trop à mettre la suite…surtout que c'est trop tentant ^^

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Phénix20_** : Faut pas lui en vouloir… elle a été victime d'une de ses crises "d'imagination galopante"… quand ça vient, c'est impossible de l'arrêter… Ainsi, les huit dernières pages de cette partie lui sont venues en plein cours d'économie politique ^^ Pour la confrontation Harry/Peter, vous l'avez eu, là… Un peu "mort" que veux-tu dire par là ? C'était plat ? Ouais, j'suppose que tu as pas tort…

**_LPDP_**: Pour **_Dark_****_ Queen Balkis _**: ben, tu as eu la suite ^^ (_se tourne vers LSK_) Eh, pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui aie les plus courtes reviews… ?

**_LSK_** (_hausse les épaules_) : Va savoir…

**_LPDP_** (_accusatrice_) : J'suis sûre que tu as triché !

**_LSK_** (_l'auréole sur la tête, et petit air innocent_) : Moi, tricher ? Jamais, voyons ! Bon, pour les reviews… **_Cyngathi_** : Ben c'était fait pour, que les RAR soient amusantes ^^ Pour changer un peu… Céc' espérait que ça nous calmerai un peu… Si c'est du sadisme, qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si elle avait coupé là où elle avait prévu, à l'origine, de le faire ?

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Shenna_** : Ah, une lectrice d'Amulette du temps ?! ^^

**_LSK_** : Faut croire vu qu'elle en parle, eh, banane !

**_LPDP_** (_l'air mauvais_) : Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la banane ?

**_Ccilia_** (_ouvrant la porte, tout en gueulant exprès dans son micro…et donc dans l'oreillette des deux autres qui sursautent sur le coup_) : Que vous allez arrêter de vous chamaillez comme ça ou je ne vous laisse plus faire les RAR… (_plus calmement_) Non mais…(_soupir_) On peut vraiment pas les laisser seules un instant (_sort à nouveau_)

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Sarah30_** : Bah elle fait aussi vite qu'elle peut…il faut quand même considérer qu'elle a que les grandes lignes de ses chapitres et qu'elle doit combler tout autour…^^J'espère que ça aura été assez rapide, pour ce chapitre ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Caroline Black_** : Ben, tiens, pour une fois, c'est pas des critiques… ^^ Mais, te méprends pas, Céc' apprécie les critiques… c'est toujours bienvenu pour la suite… Elle s'efforce toujours de tenir compte des critiques… Quoiqu'il en soit, contente que ce chapitre t'aie plus parce que, avec LSK, on y a participé, à notre manière ^^ Pour le Harry/Peter, avec tout le monde qui nous le rappelle, ça aurait été dur de l'oublier ^^

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Clem_** : Bah, finalement, Céc' avait reçu ta review sur ff.net mais pas sur sa boite…du coup elle a deux fois la même review, m'enfin, c pas grave, ça te fait deux fois plus de remerciements ^^

**_LPDP_** : Au fait, merci pour les crocos, ils sont excellents…sauf que Céc' menace de les transformer en sac à main s'il y en a un qui se tire de l'enclos…

**_LSK_** : Ben j'la comprend, la Céc'… D'abord, elle passe pas loin de se faire scalper par Téra alors tout ce qui est gros, qui est carnivores, qui a des griffes et une grande gueule bourrée de crocs pointus, elle évite… Et c'est des sales bêtes…, y a que toi, LPDP qui est assez suicidaire pour t'enfermer avec ces 20 Monstres… Pour en revenir à ta review, Clem, c'était pas un lion, mais un des Géléons de Céc' (d'après ce que j'ai compris, LPDP en avait piqué un et le gardait planqué dans le grenier…, mais à la suite d'un tir d'obus mal ajusté et qui a crevé le toit de la maison, Céc' a découvert l'existence de Téra, qui a, en plus, attrapé la crève, ça apprécie pas l'eau de pluie ces bestioles ^^). A propos, tu diras à DMVMDCMMAPPDC qu'il est convié au pique-nique des "amis psychotiques des auteurs de potterfiction" qu'on organise chez nous le week-end prochain…

**_LPDP _**: Ah, **_Naseis_**… : Ton commentaire concluera les RAR ^^ Sinon, on t'a déjà répondu par mail donc on va pas tout répéter, ici ^^

**_LSK_** : Eh, **_Albane_** (x 3): Avant tout (bon, tu verras ça quand tu arriveras à ce stade de la fic ^^), au nom de Céc', on te souhaite bon courage pour lire sa fic et merci pour les reviews ^^ Arf, les deux premiers chapitres, c'est pas ses meilleurs, crois-moi… Ben oui, ça met dans le ton dès le début, sauf qu'ils sont pas mis en retenue pour la même raison ^^ Ben ouais… on retrouve les mêmes caractéristiques chez les deux générations, autant chez les Serpentard que chez les Gryffondor ^^ Pour Cho, tu verras, elle va plutôt rester indifférente ^^ Et, s'il lui sortait ça comme excuse, elle lui sortirait la "célèbre" réplique : "tu as fumé un arbre, ou quoi ?" du non moins célèbre film Taxi 2 ^^ Non, le RDV avec Cho c'était vraiment qu'une excuse pour qu'il se prenne l'étagère ^^

            Et oui, Harry va vite retrouver ses marques… C sûr que ça doit pas être drôle de s'entendre répéter des trucs que tu connais déjà mais, effectivement, Lily n'est pas sensée le savoir. Sinon, bien sûr que ça va changer entre les Maraudeurs (et surtout l'un d'eux) et Lily… Et devine grâce à qui ? Harry, bien sûr… Mais tu verras plus tard que ça va pas toujours couler de source avec Dumbledore ^^

            Bah on va dire que James fait jouer son rôle de Préfet pour obtenir ce mot de Dumbledore… Un mot de McGonagall n'aurai pas suffit à contrebalancer celui de Krayak…il en fallait une autorisation, venant "d'au dessus"…donc Dumbledore ^^ Ben ouais, Harry est pas dépaysé, il a même les disputes Serpentard/Gryffondor ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Fumsec_** : Et encore, c'est vraiment pas le pire cliffhanger possible. Au prochain chapitre, Céc vous dira où elle avait prévu de couper…et là, c du sadisme pur et dur ^^

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Vaness_** : J'espère que ce chapitre était à la mesure de ton attente. Pour la taupe, justement, il fait trop penser à Quirrell…, donc ce n'est pas lui ^^ Si ça peut te rassurer, il n'y a qu'une seule personne en date qui a sû le trouver de lui-même ^^ Quant au retour de Harry chez lui, ça se rapproche ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Cc Johnson_** : Et encore, c'était vraiment pas la pire, de coupure ^^ Ben ça, Pettigrow, je connais pas grand monde qui l'aime bien ce rat ^^ je peux pas le voir en peinture ^^ J'espère que tu as pas trop de devoirs ^^

**_LSK_** : Et, pour finir cette cession de RAR, on a **_Polly_****_ Pink_**, qui a "reviewé" par mail… Voilà… C'est fini pour aujourd'hui et…

**_LPDP_** (_vexée comme un pou_) : Vous remarquerez que LSK aura bien plus parlé que moi, durant cette séance…

**_Ccilia_** (_réapparaissant dans la pièce_) :…qui n'est pas tout à fait fini car nous allons vous repasser la confrontation Harry/Peter, mais avec les commentaires de Naseis…, en tant que rush, en quelque sorte… (_se tourne vers LSK et LPDP_). Allez, les filles, jouez les ouvreuses… et n'oubliez pas, on a fait qu'un seul rang tout autour de la salle, pour caser tout le monde au premier rang ^^

PS : J'interviendrai, en gras ^^

* * * * *

**_Bon, alors, pour cette rush, qui reprend le face à face Harry/Peter, j'ai retenu la proposition de Naséis quant à la laisser commenter le "match" alors, si vous en voulez une autre couche, j'me suis bien marrée en lisant ses commentaires._**

* * * * *

(**_la scène se passe après le retour du bureau de Dumbledore_**)

_[…]_ En fait, dans l'état actuel des choses, Harry était prêt à se défouler sur la première chose, ou personne qui lui tomberait sous la main. Et, le destin faisant bien les choses, cette personne fut… Peter…

_(-Pourquoi toujours moi ???_

_-Tu te tais et tu entres en scène !!)_

_[…]_

            Harry eut un sourire mauvais lorsque, se figeant sur le seuil, il aperçu Pettigrow qui, dos à lui, fouillait fébrilement dans sa malle, entouré de la plupart de ses effets personnels. Visiblement, il cherchait quelque chose et Harry avait une vague idée de ce dont il s'agissait. Glissant la main dans l'une de ses poches, il en sortit l'Omniscient que Dumbledore venait de lui donner. Tout compte fait, il allait l'utiliser bien plus tôt que prévu et pas vraiment de la façon escomptée par le vieux sorcier. Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'une idée plus que tentante se formait dans son esprit, réduisant aussitôt sa colère initiale, ou presque : Il allait lui faire cracher des aveux… Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le dortoir, il se ravisa et recula discrètement dans le couloir, sans que le rat n'aie remarqué sa présence. Là, s'assurant que la voie était libre, il tira de sa poche la fiole contenant la potion d'Aparencia, qui ne quittait jamais ses poches, et en bu une gorgée. 

_(-Eurk !!! Mais c'est dégueulasse !! Je suis sûr que ça a tourné !!_

_Regardes sur le côté de la fiole : 1.05.75 **(la scène se passe durant la mi-mai)**_

_-M'étonne pas qu'ce soit dégeu… VIREZ-MOI LESACCESSOIRISTES !!!!)_

Cela fait, il s'empara de ses lunettes, qui gardaient encore la forme ovale que James leur avait données lors du dernier match de Quidditch qu'ils avaient joués. Harry se hâta donc de les mettre sur son nez alors que sa vision se faisait plus floue. Cela fait, il s'engagea silencieusement dans la pièce, tout en jetant un regard autour de lui. Où était donc Gaïa ? Et Hedwige ? 

_( Partis en vacances au Club Med)_

Pettigrow était absorbé par sa recherche et ne semblait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure du chat, ce qui laissa penser à Harry que le félin avait dû filer hors du dortoir, tout comme Hedwige. 

            Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry était bien décidé à narguer un peu le rat… Il s'adossa négligemment au mur et poussa du pied la porte qui claqua bruyamment. 

_(et une pierre lui tomba sur la tête le faisant s'évanouir sous les rires des personnes présentes sur le plateau)_

Peter tressaillit, se retourna aussitôt et se figea en apercevant Harry. Celui-ci réprima un sourire en le voyant blêmir considérablement. Le rat tiqua imperceptiblement et s'agita nerveusement.

            « James ? Mais je croyais que… »

            Harry eut un sourire narquois face au trouble évident de Peter qui montrait bien que le rat n'avait pas la conscience tranquille et qu'il savait que James n'était pas sensé être là en cet instant. En tout cas, il était tombé dans le panneau.

            « Non. » répliqua-t-il, toujours adossé près de la porte.

            Peter pâlie un peu plus et semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise alors qu'il le fixait avec une inquiétude croissante.

            «- Tu…tu ressembles à James…, mais tu ne peux pas être lui… c'est impossible…

             - Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr qu'il ne puisse pas être là ? » répliqua Harry, amusé.

            Peter tiqua à nouveau et devint si pâle que Harry ne pu s'empêcher de supposer qu'il allait tourner de l'œil. Mais le rat tint bon et Harry eut d'ailleurs l'occasion de surprendre le regard anxieux que le Maraudeur jeta vers la porte… Son comportement rappelait à Harry le soir où, alors qu'il était en troisième année, son parrain et le professeur Lupin avaient forcés Queudver à reprendre sa véritable forme dans la Cabane Hurlante. Ce simple souvenir éveilla à nouveau la colère de Harry… 

            « N'y pense même pas, grommela-t-il. Je ne suis pas prêt de te laisser partir. On va, plutôt, discuter un peu toi et moi… »

            Peter s'agita à nouveau.

            «- Qui…qui es-tu ? bafouilla le rat, les yeux écarquillés.

             - Je suis ton pire cauchemar. » lâcha Harry d'un air badin.

_(Superbe réplique)_

            Peter haussa un sourcil. Harry sourit alors et sortit négligemment la sphère noire et argentée de sa poche.

            « Dis-moi, Peter, ce n'était pas ça, par hasard, que tu cherchais ? » demanda nonchalamment Harry en lançant distraitement l'Omniscient en l'air, tout en restant adossé au mur, à proximité de la porte.

_(Le dortoir se transforme en terrain de Base-ball, Peter a la batte, Harry, casquette à l'envers, s'apprête à lancer l'Omniscient. Il se met en position et tire. Peter reçoit la balle… en pleine poire…_

_-Abobo, furent les seuls mots qu'il dit avant de tomber dans les pommes sous les rires de Harry et des autres)_

            A la façon dont Peter vira au verdâtre, Harry su qu'il avait vu juste.

            « Où…où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

            Harry sourit narquoisement, mais ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il s'écarta lentement de la porte, la verrouillant magiquement d'un léger geste de la main, et s'avança vers Peter. Celui-ci, n'ayant manqué aucun de ses mouvements, le fixait désormais avec une crainte non dissimulée. Harry observa un moment l'objet qu'il tenait à la main.

            «- La question la plus appropriée n'est pas où je l'ai trouvé, mais plutôt ce que j'y ai trouvé…

             - Que… que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Peter d'une voix couinante.

            Il eut un mouvement de recul et les yeux vert émeraude de Harry scintillèrent dangereusement.

            «- Ne joues pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Pettigrow. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire… et Dumbledore le sais également…

             - Dumbledore ? répéta Peter d'une voix éteinte. Qu'est-ce que… ? »

            L'inquiétude était, désormais, bien présente dans sa voix. Et Harry s'en délectait.

            «- Figure-toi, Peter, que je viens du bureau du directeur…qui a été très intéressé par le contenu de cet Omniscient…

             - Je…je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

_(-Tu ne vois pas ? Tu as des images de McGonagall nue sous sa douche !!!)_

 - Menteur… Tu as été surpris de me voir, quand tu m'as pris pour James. Et cela, pour la simple et bonne raison que tu sais pertinemment que, à l'instant où je te parles, James et Lily sont entre les mains de Voldemort… Tout ça parce que tu l'as informé qu'ils prévoyaient de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui. »

            Peter tressaillit au nom du mage noir. Le sourire mauvais de Harry s'élargit alors.

            « Tu as donc si peur que ça d'entendre le nom de ton maître ? »

            Peter se raidit plus que jamais. Pourtant, il protesta vertement.

            «- Tu n'as aucune preuve pour avancer de telles accusation. Moi ? Servir Tu-Sais-Qui… ?

_(Bon, je lui ai bien servit un petit scotch de temps en temps, mais c'est tout !)_

             - Tu fais vraiment un bel hypocrite, Pettigrow. Mais je sais ce que tu es vraiment, Peter : Un traître, un misérable qui trouve que sa pathétique vie vaut bien plus que n'importe quelle autre, un lâche qui trahit la confiance de ses amis en les livrant à Voldemort… Je t'ai vu, avant-hier soir, dans les couloirs… Je t'ai vu parler à l'espion de ton maître au sein du château. »

_(15 – 0)_

Peter ricana et secoua dédaigneusement la tête, alors que Harry fronçait les sourcils.

            « C'est démentiel… »

            Harry eut un reniflement méprisant et s'avança d'un autre pas vers le traître qui, cette fois, ne recula pas.

            « Tu veux savoir pourquoi je te déteste, Peter ? Ce n'est pas particulièrement pour ce que tu es… mais plutôt pour ce que tu as fais ! Je t'exècres, je te hais à un point inimaginable, pour tes actions ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a poussé à rejoindre l'arrière-garde des troupes de Voldemort mais… »

            Sans crier garde, Peter sembla se ressaisir brutalement, tira sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur Harry. Celui-ci eut un sourire moqueur. 

_(Enfin !! ça commence, Mesdames, messieurs, veuillez prendre place !! le combat commence !!)_

            « Tu es vraiment grotesque. Il y a moins d'une minute, tu niais tout et voilà que maintenant, tu te considères menacé par mes propos au point de sortir ta baguette ! » ironisa-t-il.

            Peter tremblait, malgré l'expression déterminé qu'il s'efforçait de conserver.

            «- Je…je ne sait pas qui tu es ni comment tu as fait pour découvrir tout ça, mais tu en sais trop.

_(Il lui lança un Sort d'Amnésie mais les accessoiristes avaient remplacés sa baguette par celle de Ron lorsqu'il était en 2e année et le sort se retourna contre lui._

_-Agah ?)_

 - Ben voyons, se moqua-t-il. Tu ne me fais pas peur, Pettigrow. Je te méprise, je te hais, mais, en aucun cas je n'ai, et n'aurai, peur de toi. Ta faiblesse a ruinée tant de vies, Peter. Tu ne mérites aucune pitié ! Vraiment aucune, et certainement pas la mienne… »

            Harry s'avança d'un nouveau pas. Peter, sur la défensive, passa à l'attaque sans réfléchir.

            « Stupéfix ! » 

_(comment va répliquer le favori ?)_

            Le sort dévia, se heurtant à une force invisible qui entourait Harry qui ricana.

            « C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, Pettigrow ? C'est ce que tu appelles un sort ? Il faudrait bien plus que ça pour m'atteindre, et tu le sais… J'ai déjà combattu des ennemis bien plus puissants que toi. Tes petits camarades de Serpentard ont bien assez fait les frais de ce que je peux qualifier de plus ressemblant à un vrai sortilège et pourront sûrement te dire ce que ça fait que d'y être confronté. Mais je vais te laisser t'en faire ta propre opinion. »

_(Des gants de boxe apparurent autour des poings de Harry qui se mit à sautiller dans tout les sens en donnant des coups dans le vide)_

            Sur ces mots, Harry, d'un léger mouvement de la main, le projeta violemment contre le mur le plus proche _(ça doit faire mal)_, les traits déformés par une détermination farouche et une soif de vengeance insatiable. Il avait bien trop longtemps réprimé son envie de rendre au rat la monnaie de sa pièce _(1€ à rendre en pièces de 1 cent)_, pour tout ce qu'il lui avait enlevé…, pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ! 

            Peter laissa échapper une sourde plainte et glissa lourdement au sol, ayant soudainement perdu le peu d'assurance qu'il avait conservé jusque là, fixant Harry avec une peur plus qu'évidente.

            « Alors, qu'en penses-tu, Pettigrow ? Tu admettras que mon sort s'est révélé bien plus efficace que le tiens. Et cela sans que j'aie eu besoin de recourir à ma baguette. »

            Peter garda le silence, tête basse, adossé au mur. Mais Harry était bien décidé à ne pas en rester là.

            « Même Gaïa, Pettigrow, a sentit ce que tu étais vraiment… Dès le début, il a deviné que tu représentais un danger pour son maître, pour James… Raison pour laquelle il te faisait la vie dure, n'hésitant pas à te suivre lorsque tu sortais en douce des dortoirs pour tes petites réunions nocturnes. Raison pour laquelle il t'a griffé alors que tu essayais de l'enfermer dans la salle de bain… Il savait à qui il avait à faire… Tu n'as pas pu tromper sa vigilance comme tu es parvenu à tromper celle de Remus, Sirius, James, Lily et Amy… Tu te joues d'eux en beauté… _(explication digne de Colombo)_ mais je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de jouer à ce petit jeu. Je ne pourrai certes pas te dissuader de recommencer tes traîtrises minables, mais je pourrai au moins te faire payer ce que tu as déjà fait… et ce que tu feras, pour le compte de ce mage noir égocentrique et psychotique que tu te complait à servir et qui se servira de toi comme d'une vulgaire marionnette…»

            Harry planta son regard dans celui de Peter. 

_(-Aiiiiiiies confiaaaaaaaaance)_

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en remarquant la couleur des iris de son adversaire et pris une teinte presque grisâtre, avant de se relever brutalement, sa baguette tremblant plus que jamais dans sa main.

            « Non…c'est impossible… tu…Qui es-tu ? » redemanda-t-il.

            Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

            «- Tu aimerai bien le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu serais ravi d'avoir quelque chose d'aussi intéressant à dire à ton maître, toi qui semblait si intéressé par les origines de Harry Calaway.

             - Tu… tu n'es pas Harry Calaway. »

_(-Mais c'est que tu es intelligent !! Pour la peine, je vais te faire une confidence : je suis…… LE PAPE !!)_

            Harry éclata de rire. Froid et moqueur. Mais il ne tenta en aucune façon de contredire le rat, tout en songeant qu'il était bien plus long à la détente qu'il se l'était imaginé.

            « Mais là n'est pas la question, pour l'instant, Pettigrow. Vois-tu, j'aimerai bien savoir, moi aussi, certaines choses… »

            L'expression de Harry se durcit un peu plus.

            « Où sont James et Lily ? »

            _(Au club Med avec Hedwige et Gaïa)_

Pour toute réponse, Peter ricana. Harry, bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître, était quelque peu surpris par la façon dont le rat passait d'une attitude des plus apeurées à un comportement presque courageux.

            «- Comme tu l'as toi-même supposé, ils doivent déjà être dans _son_ repaire.

             - Ne joue pas au malin, Pettigrow. » répliqua sèchement Harry.

            Le rat se contenta d'un sourire satisfait…et d'un nouveau regard en coin vers la porte fermée.

            «- Très bien, si tu le prend comme ça, Pettigrow…

             - Endoloris ! lâcha, d'une voix incertaine, le traître, à la plus grande surprise de Harry qui eut juste le temps d'ériger un maigre bouclier qui resta néanmoins assez résistant pour contrer l'attaque du rat. 

_(joli coup du challenger et belle riposte du favori !!)_

             - Oh, je vois que tu as déjà été initié aux Sortilèges Impardonnables, Pettigrow, se moqua Harry. Je pensais que Voldemort le faisait après vous avoir tatoué… Néanmoins, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes bêtises… Expelliarmus ! »

            La baguette de Peter lui échappa, alors que le Maraudeur allait, à nouveau, s'écraser durement contre le mur. _(-Aïeuh !!)_ Harry, quant à lui, jeta négligemment derrière lui l'item magique de son adversaire, de façon à ce que le rat ne soit pas tenté de vouloir s'en resservir, puis s'avança vers Pettigrow qui se relevait lentement, appuyé au mur, le visage déformé par la crainte. Avant que Peter n'aie pu faire quoique ce soit, Harry l'agrippa une fois de plus par le bras gauche et le lui tordit sans ménagement, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

_(- Déloyal !!! hurla le coach de Pettigrow en débarquant dans le dortoir._

_-Tous les coups sont permis !! rétorqua l'arbitre _

_Le coach sort de la pièce en marmonnant à propos des arbitres tout puissants._

_-On reprend !!! Et faîtes mieux que ça, le public en veut plus !)_

« Peut-être que, à présent, tu seras plus coopérant, Pettigrow. Alors, où se trouve son repaire ? » demanda Harry, ignorant l'élancement de sa cicatrice et en serrant un peu plus le bras de son interlocuteur.

            Peter garda le silence, plus pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes alors qu'il le fixait avec insistance. Harry, agacé par l'insistance du rat, le rappela à l'ordre en refermant un peu plus les doigts sur le bras blessé du Maraudeur qui laissa échapper une plainte douloureuse.

            «- Arrêtes, tu me fais mal…

             - C'est le but recherché, Pettigrow, riposta Harry. Alors… ? Où sont-ils ?

_(Au club Med je te dis !!)_

             - Je… Je ne sais pas…

             - Menteur ! cingla froidement Harry, en assujettissant sa prise. Où sont-ils ?

_(T'es sourd ou tu le fais exprès ? Oh j'te cause !! Eh tu m'écoutes ?)_

 - Mais je n'en sais rien ! protesta Peter d'une voix plus haute perchée qu'en temps normal où transparaissait une crainte grandissante. Je… »

            Harry lui arracha un cri de souffrance en serrant si fermement son bras que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Mais Harry ne s'en souciait guère, uniquement préoccupé par ce qu'il s'efforçait d'obtenir du rat.

            « ARRÊTES ! Je te jure que je ne sais pas où ils sont ! couina Pettigrow en tentant de se libérer. Tu crois vraiment que Tu-Sais-Qui nous révélerait la localisation de son repaire ? »

            Cette remarque fit réfléchir Harry. Sur ce coup, bien qu'il lui en coûtait de l'admettre, le traître n'avait pas tort. Bien évidemment, Voldemort n'aurait jamais donné des indications d'une telle importance aux membres de l'arrière-garde, d'autant plus s'il n'avait pas confiance en eux. 

_(-Rôôh le con !!! Il y avait même pas pensé !!! s'esclaffa Malefoy derrière la caméra._

_Harry lâche le bras de Peter et colle un poing dans la gueule à Malefoy puis reprend sa place.)_

Cependant, Harry était prêt à parier que la taupe devait le savoir mais il ignorait de qui il s'agissait et Harry ne doutait pas un seul instant que le Maraudeur n'en savait pas plus que lui quant à l'identité de l'espion de Voldemort au sein du personnel.

            Néanmoins, cette contestation ne faisait que l'irriter d'avantage, alors qu'il obligeait le rat à soutenir son regard. Le lâche était on ne peut plus honnête…, il n'en faisait aucun doute. Il était sur le point de relâcher sa prise, d'autant plus que la douleur infligée par sa cicatrice devenait de plus en plus insoutenable, lorsque Peter reprit, d'une voix incertaine, la parole.

            « Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais tu n'es pas de cette époque, n'est-ce pas ?»

_(Public médusé : serait-il plus intelligent que nous le pensions ?)_

            Harry haussa un sourcil, surpris par la question soudaine du rat, tout en se demandant comment il avait pu arriver si rapidement à cette déduction_. (on peut enlever l'intelligence de la liste des aides possibles.)_

            « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? » lâcha-t-il sèchement.

            Peter sourit triomphalement, pensant visiblement avoir marqué un point. Mais l'expression de Harry se durcit et, bien décidé à effacer l'expression narquoise qui persistait sur le visage de Peter, 

_(il prit le Blanco qui traînait sur le bureau et en foutu plein sur la figure à Peter. Plus effacé que ça, tu meures !!)_

il l'envoya, pour la troisième fois, s'écraser durement contre le mur le plus proche _(-Mais AÏEUH !!)_ Sa cicatrice cessa aussitôt de lui brûler le front, mais il n'en avait pas encore fini avec le rat. Pour la première fois depuis la "discussion", Harry tira sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa entre les yeux du traître qui restait au sol.

            « Je pourrai te faire sauter la cervelle d'un sort, Pettigrow. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi… »

_(Il sortit un magnum calibre 39 et le pointa sur la tempe de Pettigrow._

_-Une dernière volonté ?_

_-Un thé au citron avec un nuage de lait, s'il te plait._

_-Eh ben nan !! _

_-Alors pourquoi me l'as-tu proposé ?_

_-Pour la forme, pour la forme. Tu croyais quoi ? Bon, assez parlé._

_Il mit le flingue en joue et tira. Un jet d'eau vint asperger la tête de Peter alors qu'Harry se tordait de rire à côté.)_

            Il s'interrompit lorsqu'une douleur lancinante qui le fit tressaillir lui traversa le crâne. La souffrance était revenue si soudainement. Elle avait été si fulgurante que Harry blêmit légèrement, devinant ce qui en était à l'origine : James et Lily courraient désormais un grave danger… et lui perdait son temps avec le rat…

            Par un étrange concours de circonstance, ce fut l'instant que choisi Hedwige, perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre la plus proche, pour hululer avec force. Et la simple vu de la chouette lui rappela quelque chose.

            « Mais quel idiot, je fais ! » pesta-t-il mentalement.

_(-C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit cette fois-ci !! dit Malefoy derrière sa caméra, son œil au beurre noir devenant de + en + visible)_

            Les hiboux postaux étaient réputés pour retrouver le destinataire du courrier dont ils avaient la charge, et cela où qu'il se trouve… S'il se servait d'Hedwige, elle pourrait sûrement le mener à James et Lily…, au repaire de Voldemort. Un mouvement soudain le ramena à la réalité… Peter, ayant profité de sa brève distraction, avait prit sa forme animale et filait vers la porte.

            « Oh, non, tu ne vas aller nulle part, toi. Stupéfix ! » 

_(public en délire :_

_-OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Veulent se jeter sur Harry pour l'embrasser mais les gardes de sécurité les en empêchent.)_

Le sortilège toucha de plein fouet le rongeur. Harry eut un sourire mauvais et se hâta d'attraper le rat par la queue.

            « Tu vas regretter d'avoir seulement envisagé de me fausser compagnie, Pettigrow. » siffla Harry, avant de gagner son lit et d'y prendre un morceau de parchemin qu'il transforma en une petite boite en verre qu'il soumit à plusieurs sorts basiques. 

Une fois la "prison" insonorisée et rendue incassable, il y enferma le rat et scella magiquement l'ouverture qui se dessinait sur le haut du récipient.

« Là, au moins, je suis sûr que tu ne feras rien de compromettant durant mon absence, Pettigrow. » commenta Harry en esquissant un sourire satisfait. Cela fait, il jeta la boite dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, qu'il verrouilla également puis pris un autre parchemin et y inscrivit quelques mots et le soumis à un sort de localisation, avant de le déchirer en deux. _(C'était bien la peine de prendre un parchemin si c'est pour le déchirer juste après…)_

* * * * *

Voilà ^^ Si ça vous a plut et que vous voulez, vous aussi, commenter une scène de l'un des chapitres, suffit de me le dire ^^


	40. Face à face

            Salut tout le monde. Bon, alors voilà le chapitre 38^^ J'y ai mis le temps mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira… Faut dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot à la fac ces dernières semaines… D'autant plus que j'ai perdu quelques précieuses heures d'écriture pour lire, ou plutôt "dévorer" les mangas qu'une copine m'a prêté et que j'ai été quelque peu patraque ces derniers jours.

Ensuite, un **_GROS _merci, pour leur review, à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer le chapitre précédent, mais merci aussi aux lecteurs "silencieux" ^^, mais aussi à ceux qui prennent le temps de me faire remarquer mes incohérences (je ferai bientôt des MAJ de rectifications ^^, promis), mais les réponses aux reviews seront, toutes à la fin du chapitre. Sinon, mille fois merci encore à ****Tiffany pour son aide, mais aussi à **Umbre77** sans qui je me demande bien ce que je deviendrais. **

            Sinon, comme toujours :

**_Le Disclaimer _**: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR…, le reste est à moi...! 

**_Titre_** : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe

**_Auteur_** : Ccilia

**_Chapitre _**: 38 – Face à Face : Harry rencontre quelques petits problèmes techniques pour s'introduire dans le repaire de Voldemort. Après une brève confrontation avec le maître des lieux, la fuite ne se révèle pas des plus aisés.

**_Résumé de l'histoire_**: A la suite d'un petit incident lors d'une retenue de Potions, Harry, alors en sixième année, revient à lui à Poudlard, mais près de vingt ans plus tôt… à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Sous l'identité de Harry Calaway, le voyageur temporel, coincer à cet époque jusqu'à la réalisation de la potion qui le ramènera chez lui, va vite entrer dans les bonnes grâces des Maraudeurs et des autres élèves de Gryffondor et entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Passant ses vacances, en compagnie de Remus, Sirius et James, Harry va finir par favoriser la formation du couple qui est sensé devenir ses parents, malgré la mort des parents de Lily et de l'opposition offerte par le père de James. Le couple ne va cesser de devenir plus "soudé" par la suite, notamment grâce à une sortie assez mouvementée dans la forêt interdite, le bal d'Halloween et la fête organisée durant les vacances de Noël chez les Potter. Le Maraudeur finit par découvrir la véritable identité de Harry lorsque tous deux se font enlever par Voldemort lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et après être revenu, sains et sauf à l'école. Par la suite, Lily découvre, grâce aux médailles que portent James et Harry, à son tour le lien entre les deux garçons. James, quand à lui, semble être la cible première de Voldemort, alors que Peter passe définitivement, dans le camp de Voldemort. Peu après, James, Sirius et Peter partent pour les funérailles des victimes de l'attaque menée précédemment par les partisans de Voldemort contre une annexe du Ministère de la Magie. Durant leur absence, Lily fait part de ses inquiétudes, à Harry, concernant James. Lorsque les trois Maraudeurs reviennent, James s'excuse auprès de Harry pour son comportement. Par la suite, grâce à une potion de Lire-Mémoire, James découvre les évènements du 31 octobre 1981… Plus tard, Harry reçoit une nouvelle lettre de son époque que lit, malencontreusement James qui commence alors à taquiner Harry sur ses sentiments pour Ginny et Cho. Agacé, Harry finit par s'énerver mais tous deux se "réconcilient" rapidement. Harry, ayant surpris une conversation entre Peter et la Taupe, suit le Maraudeur, en douce, et assiste à une réunion de "l'arrière-garde" qui prépare un nouveau mauvais coup contre James. Peu après, Harry, Remus, Sirius et James partent dans la forêt, pour éclaircir le mystère de la taupe mais se retrouvent bien vite dans une situation peu enviable et découvre que les filles sont en dangers. James et Harry les retrouve, avant qu'une violente explosion ne survienne. Par la suite, on découvre l'attaque sous divers points de vue, à commencer par ce qui a mené les filles dehors puis les interventions de James et Harry qui se chargent de secourir les filles mais aussi de Remus et Sirius qui eux ont une petite prise de bec avec des Mangemorts. Voldemort est présent sur les lieux mais bat vite en retraite alors qu'il fait face à Harry, avec l'arrivée inopinée de Dumbledore. Mais si Amy s'en tire sans trop d'encombre de l'attaque, Elsa y laisse la vie et Lily est dans un état plus qu'incertain. Harry lorsqu'il est autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie, ne tarde pas à intercepter une conversation entre Peter et la Taupe mais qui est interrompue par l'arrivée inopiné de Sirius. Après une nouvelle intervention de la Voix, Harry se remet en question et tente le tout pour le tout pour aider Lily à se rétablir. Par la suite, Lily se réveille enfin et on assiste à un nouveau cauchemar de Harry, on découvre de nouveaux gadgets magiques et créatures, on apprend des nouvelles (pas franchement bonnes) de l'époque de Harry et… la voix lève le mystère, en partie, concernant son identité. Dans le chapitre 36, Harry a finalement pu prolonger son séjour à l'époque des Maraudeurs…Ces derniers recommencent les blagues. Krayak puni les élèves…, Lily découvre certaines choses sur Harry…, Remus commence à douter de Harry, etc… La tension se fait parmi le groupe des septième années de Gryffondor… Dans le chapitre 37, Harry perd déjà patience durant son "partenariat" avec Peter (qu'il surprend d'ailleurs à discuter avec la taupe) et se décide à consacrer le plus possible à l'exposé sur l'Elixir de Wizgeen afin d'être débarrassé de tout cela au plus vite…mais cette inattention va permettre à Voldemort d'enlever à nouveau James, mais aussi Lily. Harry va aussi découvrir un autre Omniscient, grâce à Gaïa, et y surprendre une conversation des plus intéressantes. Après une altercation avec Dumbledore, Harry, plus énervé que jamais va se défouler sur Peter avant de prendre la décision de se rendre au repaire de Voldemort où James se fait quelque peu malmener par le mage noir qui, après une discussion avec la taupe, va proposer un marché à Lily : se joindre à ses troupes ou condamner à une mort immédiate James…

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic… alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

            Céc.

PS : Ah oui, au fait, je dois vous prévenir qu'il y aura une scène assez…macabre (sûrement l'effet "Halloween" ^^) à la fin du chapitre… 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapitre 38 : Face à face******

            La prise des Mangemorts se desserra quelque peu alors qu'ils fixaient tous la jeune fille, qui faisait face à Voldemort, guettant sa réponse. James, ignorant le sang qui coulait sur sa joue, n'avait d'yeux, lui aussi, que pour Lily, appréhendant sa décision.

            « Lily, non, tu ne peux pas me faire une chose pareille, tu ne peux pas accepter la proposition de Voldemort, tu ne peux pas. » songea-t-il, les poings serrés, le cœur battant la chamade, la gorge désormais trop nouée par l'inquiétude pour dire quoi que ce soit à voix haute.

* * * * *

            Un chant joyeux l'accueillit lorsqu'il arriva à destination, à la lisière d'un bosquet de chênes aux troncs noueux. Harry leva les yeux, pour voir Fumseck piquer du haut de l'un des vieux arbres pour venir se percher sur son épaule, repliant ses ailes et ébouriffant ses plumes, de satisfaction. L'adolescent sourit et caressa la tête écarlate du Phénix qui laissa entendre quelques notes mélodieuses avant de déposer son bout de parchemin, à présent vierge, dans la main du garçon, où se trouvait l'autre morceau. Les deux parties se réunirent alors, pour ne former qu'une seule feuille, dont la surface parcheminée ne laissait paraître aucune trace de déchirure. Mais il n'en avait pas fini avec le feuillet qu'il se hâta de transformer en Portoloin, en prévision du retour à Poudlard et le rangea dans sa poche, non sans se frotter le front, qui le démangeait considérablement, du dos de la main dans un geste machinal.

            Harry soupira. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Maintenant qu'il avait atteint le repaire de Voldemort, il lui fallait retrouver James et Lily…, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. 

            « D'ailleurs… » commença-t-il.

            Il se détourna des arbres qui se dressaient devant lui et étudia les alentours du regard, s'attendant à y trouver une quelconque bâtisse… Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise de ne rien voir d'autre qu'une vaste plaine herbeuse accidentée, entourée de pics rocheux et déchiquetés dont les sombres silhouettes se découpaient sur le ciel étoilé. La demi-lune, haute dans le ciel, projetait sa lueur blafarde sur les alentours. Pourtant, Harry ne voyait rien qui pourrait ressembler à un repaire de mage noir psychotique.

            Il faut que tu traverses ce bois. Tu trouveras ce que tu cherches de l'autre côté. 

            Harry tressaillit légèrement mais n'eut guère le temps de demander de plus amples renseignements car un frisson parcouru soudain l'oiseau au plumage écarlate qui était toujours sur son épaule, ramenant l'adolescent à la réalité du moment. 

            « Quelque chose ne va pas, Fumseck ? » s'inquiéta Harry, en se tournant vers le Phénix qui laissa échapper un cri plaintif et dont les yeux noirs scrutaient les alentours.

            Un craquement sinistre retentit alors autour de lui, le faisant sursauter.

            «Qu'est-ce qui… ? »

            Fumseck prit soudain son envol et disparu dans le feuillage dense qui formait une voûte compacte au-dessus de lui, alors que, au même instant, un violent élancement parcourait le front du jeune homme, plus en alerte que jamais. Un autre craquement, plus proche cette fois…

            « Tout ça ne me plaît vraiment pas, marmonna-t-il. Je ferai mieux d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. »

            Il voulu avancer mais perdit brutalement l'équilibre et s'étala durement au sol. Il sentit ses lunettes glisser de son nez et un bruit de verre brisé qui n'était pas pour lui plaire. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'il avait toujours sa véritable apparence… Il était tellement obnubilé par la perspective de retrouver le repaire de Voldemort, qu'il en avait oublié de reprendre son aspect d'emprunt.

Quelque chose se resserra autour de sa cheville, la comprimant douloureusement, alors que la brûlure infligée par sa cicatrice se faisait plus cuisante. Un autre craquement… Un autre…puis encore un autre… Les grincements sinistres se multipliaient autour de lui.

            « Accio, lunettes ! » s'exclama-t-il vivement.

            L'item, intact, atterrit aussitôt dans sa main tendue et se hâta de les remettre sur son nez et pu enfin découvrir ce qui le retenait par la cheville et l'avait fait tomber… une racine de l'un des vieux chênes environnants. Une racine qui continuait de s'enrouler autour de sa jambe, durcissant sa prise autour de sa jambe, le faisant grimacer.

            « Cet arbre est vivant. » réalisa-t-il, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

            Voilà ce qui expliquait les craquements… Et il avait enfin la certitude qu'il était bel et bien en territoire hostile et que sa présence n'était vraiment pas la bienvenue en ces lieux. Un élancement au front et à la cheville le ramena à des préoccupations bien plus essentielles. Cet arbre allait finir par lui briser la cheville à force de serrer… 

            « Incendio. » s'écria-t-il en esquissant un mouvement de la main vers le tronc d'arbre, qui semblait parcouru de frémissements, le plus proche.

            A sa stupeur grandissante, à peine les flammes eurent-elle effleurées l'écorce rugueuse de l'imposant chêne qu'un cri à glacer le sang s'éleva du tronc imposant. L'adolescent sentit aussitôt la prise autour de sa cheville disparaître et, sans plus attendre, il se releva d'un bond et partit sans demander son reste, alors que, derrière lui, les flammèches s'estompaient peu à peu et qu'un mugissement sembla parcourir l'ensemble du bosquet. Tout, autour de lui, n'était plus que bruissement, craquement… La forêt se mettait en branle contre cet étranger qui s'en était pris à l'un des leurs. 

            Prends ta forme Animagus ! Vite !

            Harry ne marqua pas la moindre hésitation, n'envisagea pas un seul instant de contester cet ordre et se concentra aussitôt sur Phantôme.

            Continue tout droit et surtout ne t'arrêtes sous aucun prétexte. 

            Comme s'il pouvait envisager de s'arrêter dans un moment pareil, alors que le moindre ralentissement pouvait se révéler fatal. La panthère qu'il était devenu sentait, au plus profond de son instinct, interprétant les bruits émis par la végétation environnante, que le plus petit fléchissement d'allure reviendrait à signer son arrêt de mort. Les sens en alerte, Harry louvoyait entre les troncs noueux qui semblaient mus par une force invisible, par une fureur sans pareille. Il bondissait par dessus des racines traîtresses qui émergeaient brutalement du sol pour tenter de se saisir de lui, filait au ras du sol pour éviter une branche épaisse qui s'abattait brutalement de la voûte feuillue qui se dressait au dessus de sa tête et qui frémissait sans cesse. En comparaison, le Saule Cogneur du parc paraissait presque amical…

            Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? s'écria-t-il, en évitant de peu une grosse branche qui s'abattit dans un bruit sourd au sol, le manquant de peu.

            La Forêt des Désolations, au cœur de l'Albanie. Cet endroit a la réputation d'être maudit de sorte que les rares individus qui s'aventurent dans les alentours évitent soigneusement de pénétrer dans cette forêt. 

            Pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi. grogna Harry, en contournant une racine qui claqua dans l'air, comme un fouet, au-dessus de son dos. Voldemort sait bien choisir ses refuges.

            HARRY ! ATTENTION !

            Un arbre immense jaillit devant lui, lui barrant la route. Harry pilla des quatre pattes et s'arrêta dans une glissade. Il n'eut guère l'occasion de vouloir contourner le chêne qu'une racine s'était déjà enroulée autour de l'une de ses pattes arrière, le faisant perdre l'équilibre. Harry n'eut guère le temps de vouloir se relever qu'une autre se refermait autour de ses pattes avant, le plaquant au sol.

            Harry ! s'exclama la voix. Je ne peux pas intervenir, au risque de trahir ta présence et que Voldemort sache que tu es là ! ajouta-t-il avec irritation.

            Se débattant vainement, alors qu'une troisième racine se resserrait autour de son cou, la panthère n'eut guère le loisir de répliquer et vit soudain Fumseck jaillir de la cime des arbres. Le Phénix laissa échapper un cri perçant et piqua en direction de l'arbre qui agita furieusement ses branches, sans pour autant desserrer sa prise sur le cou du félin qui commençait à suffoquer, vers l'oiseau qui louvoya habillement entre les branchages et parvint à atteindre ce qui semblait être le cœur de l'arbre, le point du tronc d'où semblait émerger les plus grosses branches du chêne et planta ses griffes dans l'écorce de l'arbre qui laissa entendre une plainte proche de l'agonie et se figea aussitôt, relâchant Harry qui se releva vivement et reprit sa forme humaine dans un claquement sec.

            Fumseck avait su trouver le point faible de l'arbre, celui de la forêt qui était redevenue extrêmement silencieuse. Le danger était passé…, grâce au Phénix.

            « Merci, Fumseck. »

            L'animal chanta quelques notes joyeuses alors que, devant eux, les chênes semblaient à présent s'écarter, révélant un chemin qui serpentait entre les troncs noueux.

            L'arbre "fondateur" a été neutralisé. Ils ne te poseront plus de problème jusqu'à ce que tu sortes de la forêt. 

            Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et reprit son chemin, sans un regard en arrière et il atteignit, effectivement, sans encombre, la lisière de la forêt, où Fumseck le rejoignit. L'adolescent caressa l'animal qui vint se percher sur son épaule.

            « Tu es un brave Phénix, Fumseck. » murmura-t-il, avant de reporter son attention sur la bâtisse qui se dressait à présent devant lui.

            La sinistre construction, visiblement ancienne, avait été construit au pied d'un massif rocheux, qui rendait toute attaque sur ce front impossible. En fait, en vue de la typographie des lieux, le seul accès au refuge du mage noir semblait être le chemin que Harry avait utilisé. Et l'adolescent soupçonnait même Voldemort d'avoir recouru à divers sorts pour empêcher tout risque d'intrusion clandestine, ce qui expliquerait la raison pour laquelle Fumseck l'avait attendu à la lisière de la forêt des désolations.

            Tes déductions sont exactes. confirma son père. Le seul moyen de franchir cette protection, qui rend d'ailleurs l'endroit incartable, consiste à traverser la forêt des désolations. Je dois bien admettre que Salazar Serpentard savait ce qu'il faisait en construisant ce château ici…

            « C'est Salazar qui… ? » s'étonna Harry.

            Oui. C'était, en quelque sorte, sa "résidence secondaire" quand il n'était pas à Poudlard, tout comme Godric's Hollow était celle de Gryffondor. En fait, chacun des fondateurs avait son propre lieu secret, à l'écart de l'école, et dont la localisation n'est connue que par leurs descendants. Mais c'est ici qu'est venu Serpentard lorsqu'il a quitté Poudlard après son petit…"différent" avec Gryffondor. Et il faut croire que Voldemort a décidé d'opter de recourir à cet héritage pour y installer son nouveau repaire. 

            « Dis donc, tu es bien renseigné sur le sujet. » se moqua Harry.

            Être mort représente, mine de rien, quelques avantages non négligeables. observa nonchalamment la voix. Et Voldemort peut se révéler bien plus bavard qu'il n'y paraît, quand il veut. 

            « Voldemort ? » répéta Harry en haussant un sourcil d'un air perplexe.

            Oui, nous avons eu…disons, quelques problèmes avec lui, ces derniers temps. 

            Harry voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa alors qu'une vive douleur lui parcourait à nouveau le front.

            « Je ferai bien d'y aller si je veux pouvoir retrouver vos formes adolescentes avant qu'ils n'aient de graves problèmes, soupira-t-il en se passant la main sur la figure pour se rappeler la présence de ses lunettes. Et reprendre mon apparence d'Harry Calaway. » ajouta-t-il.

            Euh, à ce propos, Harry…, je crois que tu ne vas pas pouvoir compter sur la potion d'Aparencia, sur ce coup. 

            « Pourquoi cela ? » s'enquit l'adolescent.

            Il en eut cependant bien vite la réponse en glissant la main dans sa poche, détrempée, pour la ressortir aussitôt en laissant échapper une exclamation étouffée. Alors qu'il portait un de ses doigts, ensanglanté, à sa bouche, il réalisa alors ce qui s'était passé : le bruit de verre brisé qui avait accompagné sa chute, ne concernait pas, comme il l'avait pensé de prime abord…mais la fiole de verre contenant la potion d'Aparencia qu'il gardait constamment sur lui.

            Ca va ? s'inquiéta son père.

            « Ouais, ouais. Je survivrai, assura Harry en grimaçant une esquisse de sourire. Il faut plus qu'une simple coupure pour me gêner… Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de me montrer comme ça devant Voldemort et ses abrutis de Mangemorts. »

            Tu peux toujours recourir à la Métamorphose pour le moment. Tu es parfaitement capable de conserver magiquement ton apparence d'emprunt, dans la mesure où tu n'auras pas à employer des sorts te demandant un effort trop considérable. 

            Bien sûr… Cela coulait de source… Et c'est ainsi que, moins de deux minutes plus tard, Harry Calaway s'engageait, plus déterminé que jamais, à découvert, en direction de la vaste bâtisse qui s'élevait devant lui, Fumseck voletant au-dessus de lui. 

            Pénétrant dans l'ombre projetée par les hautes murailles qui entouraient le repaire du mage noir, Harry traversa un pont étroit qui surplombait un large fossé remplit d'eau dont la surface sombre était troublé par un étrange frémissement. Il y avait quelque chose dans ces douves… et Harry préférait ne pas savoir ce dont il s'agissait exactement, de sorte qu'il poursuivit vivement sa route et atteignit une haute porte de chêne. Là, il s'arrêta, observant pensivement la paroi qui s'offrait à lui.

            « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'un simple Alohomora ne suffira pas à ouvrir cette porte. » commenta-t-il, sarcastique.

            Voldemort a soumis cette porte à un sort d'identification, de sorte qu'elle ne laisse passer que ceux qui portent la Marque des Ténèbres au bras et Voldemort lui-même. 

            Harry fronça les sourcils et recula pour étudier la hauteur du mur. Après tout, il avait son balai avec lui…

            Et je te déconseille fortement d'essayer de passer par la voie des airs… Salazar Serpentard a recouru au même sort que les Fondateurs avaient utilisés pour protéger Poudlard de toute intrusion. Je suppose que, tout comme Dumbledore a renforcé les protections autour de l'école, Voldemort a dû faire de même ici…

            Harry soupira et se passa la main sur la nuque, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui vienne à l'esprit.

            « Tu m'as bien dit que seuls les personnes possédant la Marque des Ténèbres pouvaient passer cette porte… mais, alors, comment font les Géants ou les Détraqueurs ? »

            Les Géants ne viennent jamais ici. Quant aux Détraqueurs…ils ont effectivement un autre passage. 

            « Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ? grogna Harry. Ca m'aurait évité de perdre du temps devant cette satané porte. »

            Dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis pas sensé intervenir ? Tu es supposé trouver par toi-même. 

            Harry haussa un sourcil.

            « Bon, par où suis-je sensé aller ? »

            Silence. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, exaspéré.

            « Papa ! S'indigna-t-il. Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu des règlements ? Le moment est vraiment mal choisi pour jouer à ce petit jeu, tu ne crois pas ? »

            Le même silence, à peine troublé par le clapotis de l'eau dans la douve et par le bruissement des plumes de Fumseck qui s'était posé sur le rebord du pont de pierre. Se retournant, Harry fut alors pris par un désagréable pressentiment alors que son regard se posait sur la surface trouble de l'eau.

            « Ah non, ne me dis pas que… ? »

            J'ai bien peur que tu n'aies pas d'autre choix que de découvrir la faune de ces douves. 

            Harry fixa le fossé d'un air guère inspiré. Bien qu'il ait eu l'occasion de faire des progrès en natation ces dernières années, il ne se sentait pas vraiment l'âme d'un grand nageur… D'autant plus qu'il lui faudrait compter sur les divers bestioles qui peuplaient ces douves. Harry se doutait que Serpentard et Voldemort n'avaient certainement pas choisi d'y mettre les plus sympathiques des créatures aquatiques qui soient. En plus de cela, s'ajoutait un autre problème : Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il devrait passer là-dessous…

            Il en était là dans ses réflexions que sa cicatrice recommença à lui faire mal, le ramenant à la réalité du moment : il avait bien plus urgent à faire… S'il voulait tirer James et Lily de là, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que…de se jeter à l'eau…dans tous les sens du terme. 

Il soupira et s'approcha de l'eau tout en se maudissant de ne pas avoir pris le temps, après le Tournoi des Trois sorciers, de se renseigner outre mesure sur le sort de Têtenbulle que Cédric et Fleur avaient employés lors de la deuxième tâche. Concernant la métamorphose, il préférait éviter d'y recourir. Et quant à utiliser la Branchiflore, il n'en avait pas à porter de main et s'il devait vraiment recourir à la magie, il préférait trouver un moyen de rester en mesure de prononcer des sorts…

            Son père éclata de rire, le vexant quelque peu.

            « Quoi ? » grommela-t-il.

            Franchement, Harry. Tu as beau être bien meilleur que moi en duel et dans la gestion de tes pouvoirs, il faut admettre que tu as certaines lacunes concernant les sorts plus anodins. 

            « Dois-je te rappeler que, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas passé ma vie dans le monde magique ? » ronchonna l'adolescent. 

            Eh, mais je n'y suis pour rien, moi ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Dumbledore a crû bon de te confier à ces imbéciles de Dursley. 

            Harry voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa en constatant que son père avait du prendre ses propos comme un reproche, voir même une accusation, plutôt que comme un simple commentaire.

            « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, papa ! lâcha-t-il. Tu as une suggestion ? »

            Oui…

            Quelque chose jaillit brutalement de l'eau, faisant sursauter Harry qui bondit brutalement en arrière, non sans avoir eu un vague aperçu d'une créature ressemblant vaguement à un singe et dont les écailles scintillèrent à la lueur blafarde projetée par la lune.

            « Un Kappa ?! Mais je croyais que ces trucs là ne vivaient qu'au Japon ? » s'exclama Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher, non sans ironie, au cours durant lequel le professeur Rogue leur avait affirmé qu'il s'agissait d'un démon des eaux de Mongolie.

            Faut croire que celui-là est une exception. 

            « Oh, quel dommage, j'ai oublié le concombre dans mon autre robe, (1) commenta Harry sur un ton quelque peu sarcastique tout en s'approchant à nouveau du rebord de la douve. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu disais avant cette interruption ? »

            Et bien, je pense que je pourrai t'apprendre le sort de Têtenbulle pour que tu…

            Dans un sifflement, des tentacules jaillirent de l'eau et se refermèrent sur l'un des bras et la taille de Harry qui se retrouva entraîné dans la douve dans un "plouf" sonore, non sans avoir le temps d'entendre le cri plaintif de Fumseck et l'exclamation effarée de la voix.

            L'adolescent, déstabilisé, mis quelques temps à comprendre ce qui se passait, lorsqu'il distingua, tapit au fond de l'eau, une immense créature brune à la tête en forme de flèche se terminant par un bec de faucon et aux grands yeux noirs et ronds. Une créature doté de huit bras qui devaient facilement faire dans les six mètres de long et deux tentacules munies de ventouses aux bords coupants, encore plus longs, qui retenaient le jeune homme prisonnier de la prise. Un calmar géant… qui semblait bien moins pacifique que celui du lac de Poudlard. Harry avait beau se démener, il était incapable de se dégager des tentacules du calmar qui l'entraînait irrésistiblement vers le fond de la douve. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire était d'accroître les suppliques de ses poumons qui réclamaient de l'air qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir.

            « Calme, Harry, calme ! s'intima-t-il mentalement. Surtout ne pas s'énerver. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen. »

            Oui, mais lequel ? Là était la question et il n'avait que peu de temps pour le trouver, d'autant plus qu'il commençait à étouffer… Brusquement, une vive lueur l'aveugla, l'obligent à fermer les yeux un bref instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il eut la surprise, plus qu'agréable, de découvrir une petite sphère dorée qui se tenait à ses côtés… Mais aussi que le calmar l'avait relâché et avait battu en retraite, n'ayant visiblement pas apprécié la soudaine clarté à laquelle il ne devait pas être habitué.

            Harry, remontes à la surface, vite !

            L'adolescent ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il se retrouva à barboter à la surface, aspirant avec bonheur l'air frais enfin retrouvé.

            Et bien, j'avais beau m'y attendre, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Tu n'as rien ?

            « Non…non ça va, assura Harry. Merci. »

            Mais c'est tout naturel, mon grand. 

            « Mais je croyais que tu ne devais pas intervenir, au risque que Voldemort ne repère notre présence ? »

            Et te laisser te noyer ? répliqua la sphère dorée en passant au-dessus de sa tête. De toute façon, comme je suis apparu sous l'eau, ça a dû minimiser mon apparition. M'enfin, je ferai mieux de ne pas m'attarder sous cette aspect. 

            Sur ce, dans un claquement sec, la sphère dorée disparue.

            « Et moi, qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? » demanda Harry tout en jetant un regard inquiet autour de lui.

            Et bien, tout compte fait, le sort de Têtenbulle ne sera plus nécessaire. 

            « Et pourquoi cela ? » s'étonna l'adolescent.

            L'entrée n'est pas loin. Et quant aux créatures qui vivent là-dedans, le calmar n'est pas près de revenir et le Kappa n'a pas l'air d'être dans le coin. Les Strangulots ne te poseront probablement aucun problèmes, je n'ai pas vu de Verlieu dans les parages et…

            « Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris. Pas la peine de m'énumérer toutes les bestioles qui vivent dans ces eaux. Je crois que j'en ai assez vu et entendu pour aujourd'hui…, marmonna Harry en gagnant la paroi qui s'élevait de l'autre côté de la douve. Mais comment les Détraqueurs font-ils pour passer par là ? »

            Va savoir, je ne m'y connais pas en Détraqueurs. Mais ils n'ont aucun mal à garder toutes ces créatures à bonne distance lorsqu'ils traversent. 

            « Bon…et maintenant, je fais quoi ? » demanda Harry lorsqu'il eut atteint l'autre extrémité du fossé, tout en se sentant parfaitement stupide à barboter dans cette eau glaciale, au beau milieu de la nuit et à parler dans le vide.

            Va plus sur ta gauche… Encore un peu plus… Là, c'est bon. commenta son père alors que l'adolescent suivait ses instructions. Tu es juste au-dessus de l'entrée. Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à inspirer profondément et plonger et tu accèderas à l'entrée secondaire. 

            Harry soupira, mais obtempéra et ne tarda pas à se retrouver face à une ouverture fermée par des barreaux qui coulissèrent devant lui. Surpris, l'adolescent marqua un temps d'hésitation.

            Harry, dépêche-toi de rentrer là-dedans ! lui intima brutalement la voix.

            L'adolescent n'eut guère l'occasion de s'attarder sur le sujet car il découvrit bien vite la raison de cette précipitation, en distinguant dans l'eau quelque chose qui se rapprochait rapidement, un Kappa. 

            « Bon sang, je l'avais oublié celui-là. » songea Harry, en s'engouffrant rapidement dans l'ouverture. 

            Un bruit sourd, étouffé par l'eau, lui annonça que la créature aquatique s'était écrasée contre les barreaux qui s'étaient refermés sur son passage. Mais l'adolescent ne s'en préoccupait pas outre mesure, se contentant de suivre l'espèce de tunnel dans lequel il se trouvait et qui remontait en pente douce, de sorte qu'il ne tarda pas à émerger à la surface de l'eau et à se retrouver sur la terre ferme, trempé de la tête aux pieds. Mais un sort de séchage résolu bien vite le problème. 

Au même instant, Fumseck surgit dans la galerie dans laquelle il se trouvait et vint se percher sur l'épaule de l'adolescent qui scruta l'endroit où il se trouvait : un vaste couloir pavé, faiblement éclairé par des torches fixées, à intervalles réguliers, le long des parois de pierre suintantes et couvertes de mousse qui s'était aisément développé dans cet air chargé d'humidité.

            Harry effleura distraitement le plumage écarlate de l'animal, tout en songeant qu'il avait bien fait d'emmener Fumseck plutôt qu'Hedwige avec lui, car la chouette n'aurait certainement pas pu le rejoindre en ces lieux, contrairement au Phénix. 

            « N'empêche, j'espère qu'il ne nous faudra pas repasser par là, au retour. » marmonna l'adolescent en grimaçant à la perspective de se retrouver à nouveau confronté à une de ces bestioles qui peuplaient les douves.

            Le silence. Il ne s'attendait pas particulièrement à ce que son père lui réponde, considérant le fait que celui-ci semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le laisser découvrir les évènements de lui-même, mais il espérait au moins qu'il lui signalerait sa présence d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le jeune homme soupira. Visiblement, il avait perdu le contact avec son père, mais comment ? Par manque de concentration, à cause des sorts qui protégeaient le repaire de Voldemort, ou à cause d'autre chose ?

Pourtant, il était persuadé que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout était beaucoup trop simple… Un nouvel élancement à sa cicatrice lui rappela qu'il avait d'autres priorités, bien plus urgentes que de peser le pour et le contre de ses décisions. 

            « Fumseck, je vais avoir, une fois de plus besoin de ton aide. » murmura-t-il, en rencontrant le regard confiant de l'animal.

            Le Phénix laissa échapper une note joyeuse et ébouriffa ses plumes d'un air assuré. Visiblement, il était enchanté de pouvoir se rendre utile et ne semblait pas considérer les demandes répétées de l'adolescent comme des abus. Harry sourit, caressant à nouveau l'oiseau.

            « Dans ce cas, aide-moi à retrouver James et Lily. Conduis-moi à eux si tu le peux. »

            Fumseck quitta aussitôt son épaule et s'élança dans le couloir, suivit par l'adolescent qui sortit sa baguette de sa poche, plus par mesure de précaution qu'autre chose. Etant donné qu'il devait s'assurer de conserver, aussi longtemps que possible, son apparence d'emprunt, il préférait ménagé ses pouvoirs et donc recourir à sa baguette si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

            S'efforçant de ne pas quitter Fumseck des yeux, Harry, les sens aux aguets, scrutait les environs à la recherche d'une quelconque menace potentielle, alors que sa cicatrice continuait à lui faire mal. Néanmoins, quelque chose dans cette douleur, dans cette situation, lui disait que, quoiqu'il se passerait en ces lieux dans les heures à venir, ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir pour lui.

            Mais il était paré à toute éventualité. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour protéger James et Lily. Et la confrontation avec Voldemort serait inévitable et n'aurait certainement rien à voir avec leurs précédents face à face. Par expérience, Harry savait qu'il ne devait, en aucun cas, sous-estimé le mage noir. 

D'autant plus que, contrairement à son époque, l'adolescent ne pouvait pas donner libre cours à toute la part de son potentiel magique qu'il maîtrisait désormais, lorsqu'il serait face à Voldemort, au risque de lui donner plus d'indications nécessaires sur ses capacités et de lui donner ainsi l'occasion de se préparer en conséquence pour les confrontations futures, même si le mage noir n'était pas supposé deviner qui il avait véritablement en face de lui. Harry était, déjà, parfaitement conscient d'avoir commis une erreur en révélant à son ennemi de toujours qu'il pouvait contrer l'Avada Kedavra, et cela à plusieurs reprises, de sorte qu'il devrait faire en sorte de minimiser la "casse".

Fumseck se figea un instant à une intersection, ramenant Harry à l'instant présent, puis s'engagea dans le passage de droite, suivit par l'adolescent. Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla durer des heures alors que seules quelques minutes s'étaient certainement écoulées et durant lequel il enchaîna, à la suite du Phénix, une série de couloirs plus sombres les uns que les autres et d'escaliers aux marches irrégulières et plus ou moins fiables, Harry vit soudain Fumseck s'arrêter à une intersection et disparaître brutalement.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, surpris par l'attitude de l'animal, mais ne tarda pas à en comprendre la raison en percevant des bruits de pas, en provenance du couloir qui s'ouvrait sur sa droite… et qui se rapprochaient. Harry se tapit aussitôt dans le premier passage qui s'offrait à lui et s'adossa à la paroi la plus proche, son poing se resserrant sur sa baguette, prêt à y recourir si nécessaire. Les arrivants se rapprochaient rapidement et l'adolescent ne tarda pas à prendre conscience qu'ils échangeaient quelques mots à mi-voix.

Harry retint sa respiration lorsque deux silhouettes vêtues de noir et masquées surgirent dans son champ de vision et lorsque l'une d'elle s'immobilisa à quelques pas de lui. L'autre Mangemort fit de même et croisa les bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives encore ? demanda-t-il sur un ton quelque peu sarcastique. Ne me dis pas que tu recommences à avoir mauvaise conscience ? »

            Le deuxième partisan de Voldemort garda le silence, baissant légèrement la tête, faisant ricaner son interlocuteur.

            « Pathétique, grogna ce dernier. Je n'arrive pas encore à comprendre pourquoi notre maître a pu accepter de prendre dans les rangs de ses serviteurs une lavette comme toi, ni pourquoi je me retrouve avec toi pour cette mission. Dépêche-toi, on a d'autres choses à faire ! »

            L'autre Mangemort acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête et tous deux repartirent sous le regard d'un Harry quelque peu déconcerté. L'adolescent attendit encore quelques instants, après que les deux sorciers eurent disparus de sa vue, pour sortir de sa cachette momentanée. Presque aussitôt, Fumseck réapparu et revint se percher sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui le caressa brièvement.

            « La voie est à nouveau libre, non ? » murmura-t-il.

            Pour toute réponse, l'oiseau reprit son vol et s'engagea dans le couloir par lequel les deux Mangemorts étaient arrivés, précédant Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger, vainement, sur l'identités des deux partisans de Voldemort. 

            Finalement, il atteignit le terme de cette petite "visite guidée" du nouveau repaire de Voldemort dont il se serait bien passé, lorsque Fumseck s'arrêta devant une haute porte de bois sombre dont les doubles battants étaient ornées de heurtoirs en argent agrémentés de serpents, réalisés dans le même métal, enroulés autour de l'anneau métallique. La porte elle-même était incrustée de piécettes argentées qui scintillaient à la lueur dansante projetée par les torches installées dans le couloir, désert, dans lequel il se trouvait.

            Le Phénix revint se percher sur son épaule, alors que l'adolescent songeait qu'il était enfin arrivé à l'antre du maître des lieux. Tendant l'oreille, il perçu des éclats de voix, étouffés, de l'autres côté du battant, alors qu'une douleur aiguë lui parcourait le front. Visiblement, il arrivait à point nommé.

* * * * *

            Lily se retrouvait en lutte avec elle-même, faisant face à des sentiments contradictoires. Que devait-elle faire ? Que devait-elle répondre ? 

_            "Miss Evans, j'ai le regret de vous annoncez que vos parents ont été tués lors de l'attaque menée par les troupe de Vous-Savez-Qui dans un quartier moldu de Londres, il y a quelques heures."_

Cette simple phrase, formulée plusieurs mois auparavant par un employé du Ministère de la Magie s'imposa à son esprit. Voldemort était à l'origine de la mort de ses parents ! Voldemort avait fait aussi tuer les parents de James ! Elle ne pouvait accepter la proposition de ce monstre, de ce meurtrier ! 

            Mais si elle refusait, Voldemort mettrait sans aucun doute sa menace à exécution, il tuerait James aussitôt… et elle ne pourrait rien faire… Mais si elle choisissait d'accepter la proposition de Voldemort…serait-elle encore capable de regarder James dans les yeux ?

            "_On m'a, une fois, dit que ce sont nos choix qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes_."

            Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien ces propos que Harry lui avait tenus, quelques mois auparavant, après la brève "conversation" qu'elle avait eu avec Franck Potter, durant laquelle il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle, une fille de Moldus, dans les fréquentations de son fils… Harry et Remus étaient, par la suite, venus la trouver, après qu'elle ait giflé James.

            "_Peu importe les risques…, peu importe ce qui nous attend…, je resterai avec toi…, je serais toujours là pour toi, d'accord_ ?"

            Ces mots qu'elle avait, elle-même, prononcés, quelques semaines plus tôt, mirent fin à ses dernières hésitations. Après tout, tant qu'il y avait de la vie, il y avait de l'espoir. Et si sa réponse ne serait pas sans risques, c'était sans aucun doute la meilleure chose à faire…, pour tout le monde.

Elle releva brutalement la tête, rencontrant le regard écarlate de son interlocuteur.

            « Je refuse ! » lâcha-t-elle.

            Le sourire du mage noir s'estompa. 

            «- Comment ça, tu refuses ?

             - Vous savez très bien ce que ça veut dire : c'est non ! Je ne vous rejoindrai pas ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

            Voldemort eu un sourire mauvais.

            « Tu m'as fait perdre mon temps, lâcha-t-il en se levant de son siège. Tuez-les, tous les deux ! »

            L'adolescente se retrouva projetée sans ménagement auprès de son petit-ami qui la retint du mieux qu'il pu.

            «- James, souffla-t-elle alors qu'il la serrait contre lui.

             - Tu as été fantastique, Lil ! Formidable ! murmura-t-il, visiblement soulagé. Tu… »

            Il se tut, en prenant conscience du fait que les Mangemorts les entouraient, baguette à la main.

            « Comme c'est touchant, ricana Voldemort. Mais, tuez-les ! »

            Le petit groupe de Mangemorts obtempéra.

            « Avada Kedavra ! » lâchèrent-ils, en chœur.

            Les deux adolescents, serrés l'un contre l'autre, virent avec horreur les sortilèges qui leur étaient destinés mais…, au même instant, un faisceau orangé atteignit, quelques fractions de secondes avant les sortilèges de mort, les deux adolescents. Les maléfices furent aussitôt absorbés par le premier sort et disparurent, à l'étonnement général, tandis que, dans le même temps la moitié des Mangemorts étaient soumis à un sort de Stupéfixion…, ce qui suffit à provoquer un moment de panique parmi les partisans de Voldemort.

            «- Qu'est-ce que… ? s'étonna ce dernier.

             - Etonné ? »

            Tout le monde se retourna vers l'origine de la voix, pour apercevoir une silhouette brune sortir de l'ombre, derrière l'endroit où se trouvait Voldemort.

* * * * *

            «- HARRY ! s'exclamèrent, en chœur, les deux adolescents.

             - Lui-même, confirma ce dernier en esquissant un bref sourire. Harry Calaway, pour vous servir ! ajouta-t-il en faisant mine de s'incliner, en apercevant l'air sceptique du mage noir. On dirait que ma tête ne vous revient pas, Tom, ironisa-t-il. Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous rencontrons.

             - Qui es-tu ? le coupa, sèchement Voldemort, méfiant.

             - Je vous l'ai dit : Harry Calaway. Un problème auditif, peut-être ?

             - Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu. Tu mens sur ton identité. Une fois encore, tu as contré un sort réputé irréversible…, tout comme le morveux qui m'a tenu tête, en février dernier. Qui es-tu réellement ? »

            Il y eut un moment de silence.

            «- Les apparences peuvent, décidément être trompeuses, Tom ! se moqua, finalement, Harry. Par exemple, je constate que vous êtes moins stupide que ce qu'on pourrait croire, à première vue. Après tout, les serpents sont certes réputés pour leur calme et leur esprit calculateur…, mais côté intelligence, j'ai connu mieux. Vous saviez que même un rat était plus intelligent que la plupart des animaux ? Si je me souviens bien, c'est un Moldus du nom d'Einstein qui a dit…

             - Endoloris. »

            Harry bloqua le sort d'un mouvement nonchalant de la main, sous le regard abasourdi des deux Gryffondor et des partisans de Voldemort. Celui-ci affichait à présent une expression où se mêlaient perplexité, scepticisme, méfiance et contrariété.

            «- C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capable, Tom ? ironisa Harry. Je pensais que vous vous seriez amélioré depuis la dernière fois. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se trouve que j'ai un petit problème qui m'agace quelque peu. Voyez-vous, un mage noir vicelard et psychotique que je ne nommerai pas, a eu la mauvaise idée d'enlever deux élèves et non seulement en a malmener un mais à fait du chantage à l'autre sous la menace ! Or, s'il y a bien une chose qui m'énerve plus que tout, c'est bien le fait qu'on s'en prenne à eux ! commenta, froidement, Harry, en s'avançant vers le mage noir. Alors, soit, je vous montrerez qui je suis réellement, mais qu'à la seule et unique condition que les toutous décérébrés qui vous servent de partisans s'en aillent, Tom. Sinon, je ne réponds plus de rien.

             - Bien arrogant pour un morveux de dix-sept ans, ricana Voldemort. 

             - Auriez-vous peur, Tom Elvis Jedusor ? » riposta Harry en esquissant un petit sourire ironique.

            Les yeux écarlates du mage noir flamboyèrent.

            « _Lorsque le temps de la confrontation sera venu_… » commenta, Harry, moqueur.

            Le mage noir pâlit, à la surprise de tous. Presque aussitôt, il adressa un vague signe de la main à l'adresse de ses Mangemorts qui se détournèrent sur le champ et quittèrent rapidement la pièce, après avoir réveillé leurs camarades stupéfixés.

            «- Cette prophétie n'est que foutaises, commenta le mage noir.

             - Vous croyez ? Alors pourquoi, dans ce cas, vous en prenez-vous comme vous le faites, à James ici présent ? riposta Harry, en désignant d'un geste de la main l'adolescent qui serrait toujours sa petite-amie contre lui. L'héritier de Gryffondor… Mais, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que l'Elu s'éveillera, quoi que vous fassiez… et qu'il causera votre perte ! »

            Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit les deux adolescents qu'il était venu chercher échanger un bref regard interloqué, alors que Voldemort conservait une impassibilité de marbre. Harry aurait presque sourit devant leur étonnement si la situation n'avait pas été aussi préoccupante : Il avait été obligé de recourir, une fois de plus, à l'un de ces sorts qui lui permettaient de contrer l'Avada Kedavra… de sorte qu'il lui fallait à présent occuper autant que possible Voldemort.

            Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur le mage noir, plantant son regard dans celui, écarlate, du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci laissa entendre un rire moqueur.

            «- Seuls les naïfs et les faibles peuvent avoir foi en de tels propos, seuls les perdants peuvent croire si aveuglément des écrits aussi vagues.

             - Dans ce cas, vous perdrez, Tom. » répliqua calmement Harry.

            Une lueur de mauvaise augure traversa les yeux rouge sang du mage noir, pourtant, il conserva un calme relatif.

            «- Qui croies-tu être pour te permettre une telle audace ?

             - Celui qui vengera la mort de tous ces êtres dont le sang a coulé par votre faute. Celui qui sera toujours, tant que Merlin lui prêtera vie, pour se dresser sur votre chemin. » lâcha Harry sur un ton des plus détachés.

            Voldemort ricana.

            «- Toi, un gosse de dix-sept ans, tu prétends pouvoir me tenir tête ? s'enquit le mage noir.

             - Pas seulement vous tenir tête, Tom… mais vous neutraliser définitivement. »

            Cette fois, Voldemort éclate de rire, un rire glacial et dépourvu de tout amusement. Harry jeta un bref regard en direction des deux adolescents qui fixaient la scène d'un air médusé. 

Maintenir sa métamorphose lui demandait un effort important qu'il n'était pas en mesure de pouvoir tenir très longtemps, du fait que sa magie avait été grandement sollicitée par le contre-sort qu'il avait dû employer pour protéger ses futurs parents de l'Avada Kedavra. Il lui fallait donc trouver un moyen pour faire sortir James et Lily de là, et cela au plus vite. Il jeta donc un rapide coup d'œil critique autour de lui, évaluant la situation. 

« Endoloris ! » 

Harry, momentanément distrait par sa réflexion, fut prit au dépourvu par l'attaque soudaine de Voldemort et fut quelque peu déséquilibré par le sort qu'il contra tant bien que mal, le faisant tomber au sol. Il entendit, derrière lui, une exclamation horrifiée qui lui arracha, malgré la situation, un maigre sourire. S'il suffisait une simple chute de sa part pour effrayer Lily, Harry préférait ne pas imaginer comment elle pourrait réagir lorsque la situation s'envenimerait… car il était évident que cette confrontation n'irait pas en s'améliorant.

Voldemort ricana et abaissa légèrement sa baguette.

«- Tu n'es pas si résistant qu'il n'y paraît, Calaway, commenta Voldemort en esquissant un petit sourire mauvais.

             - Mais je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot, Tom, riposta Harry qui s'était déjà remis sur ses pieds. Vous m'avez juste pris par surprise, je ne vois pas quel grand mérite il y a à ça. » ajouta-t-il sur un ton vaguement méprisant tout en reculant discrètement d'un pas.

            Son adversaire esquissa un rictus dédaigneux. Mais Harry ne s'en préoccupait que moyennement. Il devait, à tout prix, éviter que la situation n'échappe totalement à son contrôle. Il fallait qu'il limite les échanges de sorts, au risque que James ou Lily ne soit malencontreusement touché. De plus, il n'avait pas l'intention d'engager un duel avec Voldemort. Il n'avait vraiment ni le temps ni la motivation de le faire, d'autant plus qu'une part de lui-même lui soufflait que tout était trop simple et qu'il n'était pas tiré d'affaire. En fait, le plus dur restait probablement à venir.

            Il recula à nouveau, aussi imperceptiblement que possible : Il s'efforçait de se rapprocher, sans attirer l'attention de Voldemort sur sa manœuvre, des deux autres adolescents, pour les pousser discrètement vers la sortie. 

Ce plan était on ne peut plus risqué et beaucoup de choses pouvaient ne pas aller comme prévu. Déjà, à commencer par le fait que, à condition de parvenir à prendre Voldemort de vitesse, ils avaient de grandes chances de se faire "cueillir à la sortie" par les Mangemorts, qui devaient probablement être restés dans les parages.

Mais, pour l'instant, il devait faire en sorte que Voldemort n'évente pas ses plans. Et pour cela, rien de mieux que la provocation. Cette fois, Harry était prêt, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenta une nouvelle offensive, de sorte qu'il n'eut aucun mal à contrer le sortilège Doloris qui lui envoyait le mage noir.

« Essaies encore, Voldie ! se moqua Harry en glissant les mains dans ses poches d'un air nonchalant. Je suis sûr que tu peux faire bien mieux que ça. »

La flamme de colère qu'il avait si souvent eu l'occasion de voir dans les yeux écarlates de Voldemort réapparue.

«- Je te ferai regretter ton insolence, Calaway, lâcha froidement le mage noir.

 - Il faut plus que de simples menaces pour m'effrayer, Tom, rétorqua paisiblement Harry en souriant légèrement. Stupéfix ! » lança-t-il.

Il n'avait jeté ce sort que pour la forme, sachant parfaitement que ce simple sortilège ne pourrait affecté, de façon assez conséquente, le mage noir. Celui-ci contra sans problème le sort qu'il renvoya à Harry qui le dévia tout aussi habillement, d'un léger mouvement de baguette.

«- Bien essayé, Tom, commenta Harry en souriant. Me renvoyer mon sort…

 - Et toi je t'aurai crû plus malin, cingla Voldemort dont le regard se fit plus mauvais. Si tu espérais m'atteindre avec ce pathétique sort de Stupéfixion, tu as eu le loisir de constater qu'il ne m'affectait nullement. Il faut bien plus qu'un sortilège de second ordre pour me battre.

             - Je sais… Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Tommy. » ironisa Harry, en reculant à nouveau d'un pas.

            Cette fois les yeux aux pupilles félines de son adversaire semblèrent s'embraser brutalement. Décidément, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aimait guère le surnom dont Harry venait de le gratifier.

            « Expelliarmus. » lâcha-t-il sèchement.

            Harry, aux vues de la colère évidente du mage noir, s'était attendu à faire les frais d'un autre sortilège Doloris, ou même de l'Avada Kedavra…mais pas d'un banal sort de Désarmement, dont la puissance était décuplée par la mauvaise humeur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qui, combiné à la restriction inhabituelle des pouvoirs magiques du jeune homme, eut raison de Harry qui se retrouva violemment projeté contre l'un des piliers, sa baguette lui échappant pour retomber sur le sol dans un léger tintement. 

            « Harry ! »

            Accusant le coup et bien que quelque peu sonné par le choc qu'il venait d'encaisser, il se releva tant bien que mal, mu par une froide colère. Voldemort voulait jouer à ce petit jeu ? Et bien il allait voir à qui il avait affaire, foi de Harry Potter.

Se remettant d'aplomb, il jeta un bref regard aux deux adolescents qui se tenaient, à présent, à quelques pas de lui. Involontairement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait permis de se rapprocher des deux Gryffondor… James serrait plus étroitement que jamais une Lily livide contre lui et tous deux le fixaient avec stupeur.

            Un étrange silence régnait à présent dans la pièce, Voldemort lui-même n'avait pas tenté la moindre intervention et Harry ne tarda pas à deviner la raison de ce mutisme lorsque, se retournant vers son adversaire, il découvrit l'expression déconcertée du mage noir. Harry grimaça et porta machinalement sa main à ses yeux, pour remonter ses lunettes qui avaient glissées sur son nez et qu'il avait réussi à intégrer dans sa métamorphose. De sorte qu'il n'avait pas été gêné par la perte soudaine de sa "couverture", n'ayant guère été dérangé par le passage de la vue "parfaite" d'Harry Calaway à la myopie typique des Potter. 

            Harry supposa cependant que sa chute contre le pilier avait dû avoir raison de sa concentration et avait mis fin au sort…à moins que ce ne soit arrivé sous le coup de la colère soudaine qui l'avait envahit… Mais il avait d'autres préoccupations pour l'instant.

            « Rapprochez-vous de la porte. » ordonna-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible, à l'adresse du couple.

            Il ne prit même pas le temps de s'assurer qu'ils aient entendu ses propos car il s'avançait déjà vers le mage noir dont l'expression était tellement inattendue que Harry en aurait probablement rit, dans d'autres circonstances… Mais, la situation était des plus graves, pour l'instant : Voldemort avait découvert sa véritable apparence ! 

            L'adolescent aurait très bien pu recourir, à nouveau, à la métamorphose mais cela reviendrait à utiliser inutilement sa magie. Après tout, maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait aperçu son véritable aspect, il ne servait à rien de le cacher plus longtemps. D'autant plus qu'il risquait d'avoir besoin de tout son potentiel magique… Il inspira profondément, tout en espérant que ça ne changerait pas le cours du temps et planta son regard vert émeraude dans celui écarlate du mage noir qui se reprit quasiment au même instant. 

            «- Oh, intéressant, commenta Voldemort. Alors voilà ta véritable apparence ?

             - Oh, magnifique déduction, Tommy, se moqua Harry tout en profitant pour récupérer sa baguette d'un geste de la main. Et vous avez trouvez ça tout seul, en plus… à moins que votre serpent ne vous aie soufflé la réponse ?! ajouta-t-il en glissant l'item magique dans l'une de ses poches.

             - Je vois que tu ne manques pas d'humour, Calaway… ou plutôt devrais-je dire, si je ne m'abuse, Potter !

             - Je vais vraiment finir par croire que les héritiers de Serpentard ont quelque chose dans le crâne qui ressemble à un cerveau digne de ce nom ! ironisa le jeune homme. Harry Potter, pour vous servir, reprit-il en faisant à nouveau mine de s'incliner.

             - Et insolent en plus de cela, commenta calmement Voldemort. Mais je constate qu'il semblerai que j'ai enfin découvert un héritier de Gryffondor qui sait employer ses pouvoirs.

             - On se demande pourquoi, répliqua Harry sur un ton plus que sarcastique. Mais là, n'est pas la question, Tommy, et je n'ai guère le temps de discuter, alors, si vous le voulez bien, pourrions-nous reprendre là où nous en étions auparavant ?

             - Mais avec plaisir, Potter, rétorqua Voldemort en esquissant un rictus méprisant. Endoloris ! »

            Harry bloqua sans encombre le sort et eut un petit sourire.

            « Si je pouvais vous donner un conseil, Tom, je changerai de disque… Ca devient lassant d'être toujours confronté aux mêmes maléfices. »

            Voldemort lui décocha un regard meurtrier.

            « Alors, tu veux de la nouveauté ? Dans ce cas, tu vas être servi, Potter… »

            Il commença à dire quelque chose mais, au même instant, quelques notes joyeuses retentirent du plafond, détournant l'attention de Voldemort. Harry, quant à lui, sourit en songeant que Fumseck avait, décidément, la manie d'arriver au bon moment, pour une diversion inespérée. C'était l'occasion ou jamais pour battre en retraite.

            « Réflecto. » murmura-t-il, en se concentrant sur l'aspect qu'il voulait donner au sort Reflet qu'il venait d'employer.

            Lorsqu'ils travaillaient sur ce sortilège défensif en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Harry avait surpris tout le monde, à commencer par le professeur Van der Break, lorsqu'il s'était avéré que non seulement il maîtrisait parfaitement le sort mais que, en plus, il pouvait multiplier ses "reflets" à volonté, qu'il était quasiment impossible de différencier de l'original…autrement dit lui. 

Mais le jeune homme avait d'autres dragons à fouetter plutôt que de voir ce qu'il advenait de son sortilège. Il se détourna vivement, et s'élança vers la porte, près de laquelle se tenaient les deux autres adolescents qui le fixaient avec une expression où se mêlaient anxiété, étonnement et soulagement. Fumseck vint se percher sur l'épaule de Harry alors qu'il rejoignait le couple, tout en s'efforçant d'ignorer le cri rageur du mage noir derrière lui.

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas aussi facilement, Potter ! »

Harry sourit mais s'abstint de répondre au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« - Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais si on s'en allait vite d'ici ? suggéra Harry à l'adresse de ses "camarades".

             - Harry, tu sais que tu es carrément cinglé ? observa, à voix basse, James. Provoquer Voldemort comme ça…

             - Et fier de l'être, plaisanta Harry, en ouvrant la porte. Après vous. » ajouta-t-il en désignant le couloir désert.

            Les deux autres eurent un bref instant d'hésitation puis James s'engagea dans le corridor faiblement éclairé en comparaison de la pièce qu'ils quittaient, suivit par Lily dont il serrait étroitement la main. 

            « Fumseck… » commença Harry.

            Mais l'oiseau, semblant comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui, reprit une fois encore son vol et, en quelques battements d'ailes, prit la tête de leur petit groupe. Quittant à son tour la "salle de réception" de Voldemort, Harry se risqua à jeter un dernier coup d'œil au mage noir, alors que celui-ci finissait d'en découdre avec le dernier de ses reflets.

            « A la prochaine ! » lança joyeusement Harry, avant de claquer la porte, évitant ainsi de peu le sort que lui envoya en réponse le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui se fracassa contre les battants de bois.

            Verrouillant la double porte d'un sort, Harry, amusé par sa petite conversation avec son ennemi de toujours, s'élança à la suite des deux autres adolescents, guidés par Fumseck.

* * * * *

            Une fois à bonne distance du danger potentiel représenté par Voldemort, les trois adolescents avaient ralenti leur course et marchaient à présent, derrière Fumseck qui continuait à leur indiquer le chemin à prendre.

            «- Tu as vraiment cassé la fiole de potion ? s'étonna James, les mains dans les poches, dans une attitude qui se voulait décontractée.

             - Je ne me serait pas fatigué à me soumettre à la métamorphose sinon, ironisa Harry.

             - Mais tu n'as pas peur que le fait que Voldemort ait découvert qui tu étais réellement n'affecte le futur ? » s'inquiéta Lily, en jetant un regard à Harry.

            Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

            « Je ne pense pas que cela perturbe outre mesure le cours du temps, commenta-t-il en adoptant un air songeur. En fait, je me demande même si Voldemort n'avait pas eu vent de ma présence à cette époque, ajouta-t-il avant de conclure, en son for intérieur : ce qui expliquerait la raison pour laquelle Voldemort était aussi déterminé à vouloir me tuer, le soir où il a perdu ses pouvoirs. »

            Il y eut un instant de silence.

            « Au fait, Harry, merci d'avoir mis, une fois de plus, ta vie en danger pour venir nous chercher. »

            Harry sourit.

            « Il faut bien que quelqu'un vienne vous tirer du pétrin dans lequel tu semble prendre plaisir à te mettre, James. »

            L'intéressé grimaça et gratifia Harry d'un coup de coude dans les côtes qui éclata de rire.

            « De toute façon, je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de venir vous arrachez de la prise de Voldemort, commenta Harry sur un ton plus sérieux. Et… »

            Une vive douleur au front l'interrompit, le faisant grimacer. Mais sa réaction n'échappa pas aux deux autres, à en croire l'inquiétude qui marquait à présent l'expression du couple.

            « Harry, ça va ? »

            L'intéressé acquiesça d'un signe de tête et reprit contenance.

            « Oui… Mais dépêchons-nous de sortir d'ici, déclara-t-il en pressant le pas. Voldemort prépare quelque chose. »

            A peine Harry eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'un horrible pressentiment le saisit.

            « BAISSEZ-VOUS ! » hurla-t-il, à l'adresse de ses compagnons d'infortune.

            « STUPEFIX ! »

            La promptitude des trois adolescents les épargna des sortilèges écarlates qui fusèrent, au même instant, au-dessus de leur tête.

            « Courrez ! intima Harry en se redressant aussitôt le danger passé. Et ne vous retournez surtout pas, tous les deux ! » ajouta-t-il durement.

            Face au ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique qu'Harry avait employé, les deux adolescents obtempérèrent et repartirent à la suite de Fumseck. Le jeune homme, les suivant momentanément des yeux, s'en désintéressa rapidement pour jeter un regard en arrière, et apercevoir ainsi une bonne partie, si ce n'était pas même l'ensemble, des partisans de Voldemort qui courraient dans sa direction. 

Harry ne les avait même pas entendu arrivés. Il avait juste été pris d'une intuition soudaine. Les Mangemorts avaient surgi de nulle part…, et Harry était certain qu'ils n'avaient pas transplané, les lieux étant soumis à des protections similaires à celles de Poudlard. L'adolescent secoua la tête, chassant ses réflexions de son esprit, avant d'établir, d'un sort, un champ de force en travers du couloir, pour retarder leurs poursuivants qui étaient bien trop nombreux au goût de Harry pour qu'il prenne le risque de se révéler à eux sous son véritable aspect. Il avait besoin de recourir à tout son potentiel magique et, pour cela, il devait garder son apparence d'origine. 

Il sourit légèrement en voyant les Mangemorts qui se trouvaient en tête du groupe de sorciers encagoulés s'écraser contre la barrière magique qu'il venait d'établir, puis se hâta de rejoindre les deux autres adolescents, qui, malgré les instructions qu'il leur avait données, l'attendaient à une intersection.

« Nous ferions mieux de prendre le large. » commenta Harry, en choisissant de ne pas insister sur le fait qu'ils l'aient attendu alors qu'il leur avait demandé de ne pas s'attarder dans les parages.

* * * * *

            Tous trois courraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, James étant sensiblement en tête, tandis que Harry fermait volontairement la marche, suivant de près la jeune fille qu'ils gardaient ainsi entre eux. Commençant à être quelque peu essoufflé par cette course qui se prolongeait depuis quelques minutes dans un enchaînement d'escaliers et de couloirs quasi interminables, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de songer que tout était bien trop calme pour être normal…, une fraction de seconde avant de voir Lily disparaître dans un trou qui venait d'apparaître dans le sol. 

N'hésitant pas un seul instant, Harry eut le temps de l'attraper par le poignet en tentant de le retenir, mais bascula à son tour par la trappe qui s'était ouverte sous leurs pieds. Alerté par le cri effaré de la jeune fille, et celui déconcerté de Harry, James se figea et se jeta au sol, au bord de l'ouverture obscure par laquelle les deux autres étaient tombés, plissant les yeux en tentant vainement de percer l'obscurité qui régnait en contre-bas.

            «- LILY ! HARRY ! s'écria le Maraudeur d'une voix qui trahissait son angoisse évidente, alors que l'ouverture recommençait à s'obstruer peu à peu.

             - Ne t'occupe pas de nous ! lui répliqua alors la voix de Harry, quelque peu étouffée.

             - Va-t'en ! renchérit alors Lily, finissant de rassurer quelque peu l'adolescent. C'est toi que Voldemort veux, James.

             - Vous n'avez rien ? s'inquiéta James qui ne semblait pas décider à partir.

             - Ne t'en fait pas pour nous ! rétorqua Harry. On va s'en tirer ! Mais pars avant que les Mangemorts ou Voldemort ne rapplique ! Va chercher de l'aide à Poudlard ! Fumseck t'y mènera !

             - Mais…

             - VA-T'EN ! » hurlèrent, les deux autres, en chœur.

            Mais James n'eut guère le temps d'hésiter plus longtemps car des éclats de voix retentirent à un angle du couloir…, ainsi que des bruits de pas précipités qui se rapprochaient. Bien qu'il lui déplaise de l'admettre, il ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider pour l'instant. Et il ne leur serait d'aucun secours s'il venait à se faire reprendre par Voldemort… ce qui ne l'inspirait guère.

            « Faites attention à vous ! » souffla-t-il, en se relevant, à contre cœur et en fixant le sol qui ne portait, à présent, plus aucune trace de l'ouverture par laquelle les deux autres étaient tombés. 

            Fumseck émit quelques notes plaintives, mais consentit à repartir en compagnie du Maraudeur qui songea que, au moins, Lily ne risquerait pas grand chose avec Harry qui, lui, serait parfaitement capable de se sortir d'affaire.

* * * * *

            La chute avait été rude… Quand il avait basculé, à son tour, dans le vide, Harry avait juste eut le temps de lancer un sort pour amortir la chute de Lily, de sorte qu'il resta un moment sonné par sa rencontre assez brutale avec le sol de pierre froid et visqueux…, du moins jusqu'à ce que les cris de James, resté dans le couloir, ne le ramène à la réalité.

            « Lily, tu n'as rien ? » s'inquiéta-t-il, une fois le Maraudeur partit.

            Il entendit la jeune fille remuer dans l'obscurité.

            « Non, ça a l'air d'aller, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Lumos. »

            Harry cilla lorsque la jeune fille leva sa baguette au-dessus d'elle, éclairant ainsi la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

            « Une oubliette, murmura-t-elle en jetant un regard autour d'elle. J'aurai dû y penser. Et toi ? Comment ça… »

            Elle s'interrompit en voyant l'adolescent grimacer alors qu'il prenait appui sur ses bras pour se remettre debout.

            «- Tu t'es fait mal ? s'enquit-elle en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

             - Ce n'est rien. J'ai juste dû…

             - Rien ? répéta Lily d'une voix un peu plus haut perchée que de coutume. Si tu ressembles à ce point à James, je n'en crois pas un mot ! riposta-t-elle en lui prenant le bras, le faisant grimacer de plus belle. Tu peux bouger ton poignet ? » demanda-t-elle. 

            La jeune fille soupira en constatant que non.

            « Toi, tu t'es cassé le poignet, commenta-t-elle en secouant la tête d'un air agacé. Tel père, tel fils ! » ajouta-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

            Harry sourit légèrement à ce commentaire et Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

            «- Ce n'était pas un compliment, Harry, marmonna-t-elle. Bon sang, mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? 

             - Tu veux vraiment que j'y réponde ? » plaisanta Harry.

            Pour toute réponse, elle le gratifia d'une petite tape derrière la tête.

            « Le moment est mal choisi pour faire de l'humour, rétorqua-t-elle. Mais laisse-moi regarder ton poignet, plutôt. »

            Déposant sa baguette par terre, elle remonta la manche du garçon et, avec moult précautions, passa la main sur le bras de l'adolescent qui grimaça à nouveau. Finalement, elle soupira et reprit sa baguette.

            « Je ne suis pas du genre à m'improviser apprentie-infirmière, en temps normal. Mais il est hors de question de te laisser avec une fracture dans de telles conditions, déclara-t-elle. Nox. » ajouta-t-elle avant de pointer sa baguette sur le poignet du garçon.

            Tous deux se retrouvèrent aussitôt dans le noir et Harry l'entendit murmurer une formule qui quelques années auparavant, prononcée par Lockart, n'avait pas été une franche réussite. Il avait beau avoir une confiance aveugle (surtout en cet instant, dans l'obscurité) en la jeune fille, il ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine appréhension…qui se révéla infondée. En effet, après une légère démangeaison, il pu à nouveau bouger librement son poignet.

            «- Merci…, lança-t-il.

             - De rien. Mais il faudra quand même que tu ailles voir Madame Pomfresh, lorsqu'on rentrera à Poudlard, répliqua Lily à ses côtés. Lumos. »

            La lumière revint aussitôt, jaillissant de l'extrémité de sa baguette, alors qu'elle se relevait. 

«- Je ne suis pas une spécialiste en la matière, poursuivit-elle en s'époussetant distraitement. Comme tu le sais, j'ai une préférence certaine pour l'Ancienne Magie plutôt que pour les sorts curatifs, conclut-elle en tendant sa main libre vers Harry pour l'aider à se relever.

             - En tout cas, tu t'en tires bien mieux que mon professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de seconde année, répliqua-t-il en sortant sa propre baguette. Lumos. »

            Le faisceau lumineux émit par sa baguette s'ajouta à celui de Lily, leur permettant d'obtenir une meilleure vue de la pièce où ils se trouvaient et qui se révélait bien plus vaste que Harry ne l'avait, de prime abord, pensé. En fait, ses dimensions auraient presque pu rivaliser avec celles de la Grande salle, si ce n'est que le décor y était bien plus austère. Le sol dallé était humide et recouvert de moisissures, tout comme les murs, suintants, de pierres. Les quelques torchères fichées aux parois étaient, quant à elles, pourries par l'humidité.

            « Plutôt sinistre ! » souffla Lily en frémissant.

            Harry acquiesça distraitement, son regard parcourant les alentours, sondant les ténèbres laissées dans le fond de la pièce par le rayon d'action limité de leurs baguettes.

            « Harry, tu as entendu ça ? » intervint, soudain, Lily.

            Tendant l'oreille, Harry ne perçu, dans un premier temps, que le silence puis un sourd grondement s'éleva, étouffé. 

            «- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? insista Lily, jetant un regard inquiet autour d'eux.

             - Je ne sais pas mais on dirait un grognement. » commenta-t-il, tendant vainement l'oreille dans l'espoir de percevoir un nouveau bruit.

            Mais il ne perçu que le silence, pesant. Néanmoins l'élancement qui continuait à lui traverser le front n'était pas pour le rassurer et lui rappelait de rester sur ses gardes. 

            « Harry ? »

            Il tressaillit, revenant à la réalité et, cessant de jouer machinalement avec sa médaille, il jeta un regard à Lily qui l'observait d'une façon indéfinissable. Harry s'efforça de sourire et d'adopter un ton léger.

            « Bon, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais si on sortait d'ici ? » suggéra-t-il.

            Lily haussa un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, puis vers le plafond, levant un peu plus sa baguette.

            «- Je veux bien, mais comment ? Je ne vois pas de sortie apparente et je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible de revenir par où nous sommes arrivés.

             - Je suis bien d'accord avec toi sur ce dernier point… mais je suis prêt à parier qu'il y a un autre passage.

             - Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

            Harry adopta un air énigmatique.

            «- Eh ! je ne suis pas le fils d'un des célèbres Maraudeurs pour rien, plaisanta-t-il. Ils sont passés maître dans l'art des blagues et des fouilles de Poudlard. Comme tu dois certainement le savoir, ils connaissent tout aussi bien, si ce n'est plus, Poudlard que Rusard…, ce qui n'est pas peu dire… Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis sûr que, à l'instar du château, cette bâtisse doit être truffée de passages secrets. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à le trouver…

             - Et tout le problème est là, objecta Lily. Le principe d'un passage secret est d'être secret…

             - Pas pour longtemps. » rétorqua Harry avec détermination. 

            Sur ce, il s'approcha du mur le plus proche et entreprit de l'étudier à la lueur de sa baguette, sous le regard perplexe de Lily. La main posée sur la paroi de pierre, Harry en parcouru la surface humide et avança le long du mur. 

            Au bout de dix minutes de recherches soigneuses, alors qu'il étudiait le mur du fond, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans une faille verticale dans la paroi.

            «- Bingo…, s'exclama-t-il triomphalement, en redessinant du bout des doigts la fente qui serpentait entre les pierres.

             - Tu… tu as vraiment trouvé… ? s'étonna Lily en le rejoignant alors qu'il reculait d'un pas.

             - On dirait bien, oui. » confirma-t-il, en éclairant ladite paroi.

            Au bout de quelques minutes d'observation minutieuse, il sourit et s'approcha à nouveau du mur, pensant avoir trouvé le mécanisme d'ouverture. Tendant la main, il se saisit de la plus proche torchère et tenta de la basculer sur la droite… Rien.

Mais loin de se laisser abattre, il essaya, cette fois, de la faire tourner vers la gauche. Il sentit une résistance puis le bois céda et, dans un craquement, bascula sur le côté. Harry se recula lestement alors que, dans un bruit sourd, les pierres en face de lui bougeaient dans un nuage de poussière qui fit tousser les deux adolescents. Baguette pointée en avant, prêt à parer tout danger éventuel, Harry fixa un moment le passage obscure qui s'offrait à lui. Mais rien ne vint…, en dehors d'un fort relent d'humidité qui les prit à la gorge.

«- On dirait que cela fait un moment qu'ils n'ont pas aéré ce passage, commenta Harry sur un ton moqueur.

             - Harry, dis-moi, es-tu vraiment obligé de tout prendre à la plaisanterie ? » intervint Lily sur un ton indéfinissable.

            Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

            « Je me disais juste qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour détendre l'atmosphère, étant donné qu'aucun des Maraudeurs n'est là pour le faire. » objecta Harry, en s'avançant vers l'ouverture, sondant les ténèbres qui s'étendaient devant lui, à peine troublées par la lueur émise par sa baguette.

            Lily se renfrogna.

            «- Ce n'est pas juste, marmonna Lily plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

             - Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste ? s'étonna Harry en se retournant brièvement vers elle.

             - Plus j'en apprend sur toi et plus je suis portée de croire que ta ressemble avec James ne s'arrête pas qu'au physique… Tu es James tout craché, en dehors des yeux, grommela-t-elle en baissant la tête d'un air désappointé. Quoi ? s'offensa-t-elle alors que Harry éclatait de rire.

             - A t'entendre, on dirait que tu es jalouse du fait que la génétique semble m'avoir attribué plus des caractéristiques paternelles que maternelles. » observa Harry sans se départir de son amusement.

            Lily murmura quelques propos inintelligibles, les joues rougies. Harry s'adossa distraitement au mur, les bras croisés, les yeux brillants d'une lueur espiègle.

            « En tout cas, une chose est sûr… s'il est vrai que je ressemble à James sur bien des points, mon humour est tout de même nettement moins bon que le sien… »

            Lily acquiesça distraitement, avant de se rendre compte d'autre chose.

            « QU'EST-CE QUE TU SOUS-ENTEND, LA ? s'indigna-t-elle, piquée au vif. Que je n'ai aucun sens de l'humour ? »

            Harry éclata de rire et n'eut aucun mal à éviter la jeune fille en colère.

            « Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, Lily, répliqua-t-il négligemment. Et que je saches, c'est toi même qui m'a laissé entendre que mes tentatives d'humour étaient on ne peut plus déplacées. »

            Lily ne répondit pas, visiblement vexée. Harry sourit et vint poser une main sur l'une des épaules de la jeune fille.

            «- Allez, je plaisantais, lança-t-il avec sérieux. Mais, tu sais, il paraît que j'ai hérité de plusieurs de tes traits de caractères. Et je suis quand même bien plus…hum posé dirons-nous, que James.

             - Ca dépend sur quel point de vue, rétorqua-t-elle sans se départir de son air boudeur.

             - Sans doute, admit-il. Mais… »

* * * * *

            Lily ne su jamais ce que voulait dire Harry car un bruit sourd retentit alors, résonnant dans le passage étroit qui se dessinait devant eux et mettant fin à leur conversation.

            «- Qu'est-ce que… ? commença Harry en fronçant les sourcils en en s'avançant à nouveau vers l'ouverture.

             - Harry…tu es sûr que c'est très prudent ? s'inquiéta Lily derrière lui.

             - De toute façon, quoi qu'on fasse, c'est de l'imprudence d'être dans le repaire de Voldemort, objecta Harry en haussant les épaules. Et je préfère de beaucoup aller voir où mène ce passage plutôt que de rester moisir ici. » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

            Lily voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et finit par suivre Harry dans le couloir exigu qui s'offrait à eux. Mais, sitôt engagé dans le passage, le mur se referma brutalement derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.

            «- Harry…, commença-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

             - Ca doit être un de ces passages qui se referment d'eux-mêmes, supposa Harry qui se voulait rassurant. Même à Poudlard, il y en a plusieurs comme ça, à commencer par la Grosse Dame.

             - Oui mais la Grosse Dame est là pour ne laisser passer que ceux qui ont le mot de passe de la tour de Gryffondor…, tout comme la Gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore ou…

             - Ne t'inquiètes pas comme ça, Lily. De toute façon, quoi qu'il se passe, je ferai en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien, et tu le sais. Après tout, James ne me le pardonnerait pas s'il t'arrivais quoique ce soit, ajouta Harry en secouant la tête d'un air amusé. Et j'ai tout intérêt à te ramener indemne à Poudlard. »

            Lily eut un maigre sourire. Harry avait, en effet, une sacrée responsabilité sur les bras… en plus de toutes celles qui lui incombaient déjà. Et malgré cela, il conservait un entrain qui, aux yeux de la jeune fille, sonnait un peu faux.

            Un silence pesant s'instaura entre eux alors que, l'un derrière l'autre, ils cheminaient, à la lueur de leur baguette respective, le long du boyau aux parois de pierres, grossièrement taillées, qui s'étendait devant eux. Le tunnel était tellement étroit qu'ils devaient avancer courbés pour ne pas heurter le plafond bas. 

Chemin faisant, quand elle ne regardait pas l'endroit où elle mettait ses pieds afin de trébucher le moins possible sur le sol de terre inégal, Lily observait l'adolescent qui avançait devant elle. En dehors de quelques subtiles différences, la ressemblance entre James et Harry était flagrante, surtout en le voyant de dos comme c'était le cas en cet instant. Bien que Harry soit légèrement plus petit que James, tous deux affichaient la même silhouette grande et élancée, les mêmes cheveux noirs en bataille… 

Pourtant, Harry avait subit des épreuves que personne ne devrait endurer… Harry semblait avoir été contraint de mûrir plus vite que n'importe quel autre adolescent. Ces réflexions lui rappelèrent le "rêve" qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt. Elle se mordit les lèvres, troublées, se demandant si elle devait lui en parler ou pas. 

«- Harry ? tenta-t-elle finalement après un long moment de silence.

 - Oui ? s'enquit-il sans se retourner pour autant.

             - Je… je demandais si…, commença-t-elle sans trop savoir comment formuler la chose. Avant que tu n'arrives, je…j'ai eu…une vision d'un de tes souvenirs et… »

            Lily se heurta à Harry qui s'était brutalement arrêté à ses propos et il se retourna vivement vers elle, se cognant la tête au plafond par la même occasion. Tout en se massant le haut du crâne de la main, il la fixa avec gravité.

            «- Le même que la dernière fois ? s'enquit-il.

             - Non, répliqua-t-elle en repensant à ce que James lui avait dit sur le sujet après qu'il en ait discuté avec Harry. Cette fois, c'était…dans un cimetière et…il y avait Voldemort… »

            Elle s'interrompit en voyant, très nettement, Harry s'assombrir.

            « Décidément, il faut croire que tu n'es pas tombée sur mes meilleurs souvenirs, commenta-t-il durement. Ce serait un peu long de t'en expliquer l'origine mais… c'est peut-être l'un de souvenirs que je souhaiterai, plus que tout, pouvoir oublier… mais qui restent, par une étrange ironie du sort, bien trop ancrés dans ma mémoire… Le retour de Voldemort… Rien n'a plus été pareil après ça… »

            Il soupira et un lourd silence retomba, aucun d'eux n'osant dire quoi que ce soit. Finalement, Harry se ressaisit et adopta une expression qui se voulait la plus enthousiaste possible, bien que Lily ne puisse ignorer la tristesse qui voilait le regard vert émeraude de son fils.

            « Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais que dirais-tu de poursuivre notre exploration ? » suggéra-t-il.

            Lily, après un moment d'hésitation, acquiesça d'un signe de tête et tous deux repartirent.

            «- Au fait, Lily, lança-t-il au bout d'un moment. Si jamais tu refais un autre rêve me concernant, et cela quel qu'il soit, n'hésite pas à m'en parler, d'accord ?

             - D'accord. » murmura-t-elle, troublée.

* * * * *

            Au bout d'un moment, ils atteignirent un petit escalier de pierre qu'ils gravirent rapidement et qui les mena à une porte de chêne que Harry déverrouilla d'un sort. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi…dans un autre couloir.

            Harry laissa échapper une exclamation exaspérée.

            « Encore un couloir, marmonna-t-il. A croire que les Serpentard aiment les lieux aussi tortueux que leur esprit, ironisa-t-il. Ils collectionnent les couloirs… Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit Serpentard qui ait aussi établit l'architecture de Poudlard. »

            Lily eut un sourire, amusée par sa remarque. Mais un autre grondement, plus proche mais encore étouffé, se fit entendre.

            « Franchement, je me demande ce qui peut bien être à l'origine de ce bruit ? » commenta Harry.

            Disant cela, il s'engagea dans le couloir qui s'offrait à eux et qui, contrairement à celui par lequel ils étaient arrivés, était éclairé par des torches fixées aux murs, à intervalles irréguliers, et était suffisamment large pour leur permettre d'avancer normalement. Ils atteignirent ainsi une bifurcation.

            «- A ton avis ? On va à gauche ou à droite ? demanda alors Harry en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui haussa les épaules.

             - Comme tu veux. » répliqua-t-elle.

            Harry haussa les sourcils, étudia les deux passages, et prit finalement celui de droite.

            « L'autre semblait descendre. » expliqua-t-il à Lily alors que tous deux poursuivaient leur exploration des sous-sols du nouveau repaire de Voldemort.

            Au gré de leurs déambulations durant lesquelles ils suivirent plusieurs couloirs plus déserts et silencieux les uns que les autres, ils finirent par atteindre une nouvelle porte, plus massive que les précédentes.

            « Ah ! commenta Harry. Peut-être allons-nous pouvoir, enfin, rejoindre la partie principale de cette bâtisse… et retrouver un peu plus d'animation. A croire que ces sous-sols ne sont pas particulièrement fréquentés par les troupes de Voldemort. »

            Harry avait beau opter un ton anodin, il n'était pas particulièrement rassuré par ce calme trompeur. D'autant plus que la douleur qui lui traversait le front s'intensifiait de plus en plus, à mesure qu'il avançait dans son exploration. Mais rien ne laissait entendre un danger immédiat, ou l'apparition imminente de Voldemort. Il fallait juste qu'il reste sur ses gardes… 

Il resserra machinalement les doigts sur sa baguette tout en songeant qu'il serait ravi de quitter cet endroit qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Jetant un regard à Lily qui se tenait à présent à ses côtés, il ouvrit la porte et tous deux pénétrèrent, non pas dans un autre couloir, mais dans une pièce obscure, qui n'avait rien à envier au placard sous l'escalier qui avait servit de chambre à Harry durant une bonne partie de sa vie chez les Dursley. Excepté que cette pièce était un peu plus haute de plafond et que des étagères, totalement vides, jonchaient quasiment tous les murs, sauf en face d'eux où une autre porte se dessinait dans la pénombre.

Harry s'avançait dans cette direction lorsque quelque chose, au pied de l'une des frêles constructions de bois, attira son attention.

« Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Intrigué, Harry s'accroupit et se saisit de l'un des objets pour l'examiner à la lueur de sa baguette, sous le regard curieux de Lily qui l'avait rejoint. 

« Des bottines ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ici ? »

Harry se posait la même question, alors qu'il étudiait la chaussure qu'il avait entre les mains. Et c'est alors qu'une odeur désagréable leur parvint, les faisant tous deux froncer le nez.

            « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ? » souffla Lily qui ne semblait vraiment pas du tout apprécier la tournure des évènements, oubliant du même coup leur découverte.

            Harry ne répondit pas, sentant son estomac se tordre dans une vague nauséeuse alors qu'il se relevait lentement et se rapprocha de la deuxième porte.

Pour s'être retrouvé plus d'une fois, au cœur de batailles pour la vie, il ne connaissait que trop bien cette odeur qui se faisait sans cesse plus insistante et prenait à la gorge… L'odeur de la mort, de la chair flétrie… Il frissonna mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, de nouveaux grondements, plus forts qu'auparavant, s'élevant, au même instant, au devant d'eux, éveillant l'inquiétude de l'adolescent, mais aussi sa curiosité. Franchissant, malgré tout, la porte verrouillée, l'odeur prit soudain une telle ampleur que Harry, en tête, ne tarda pas à en trouver, dans un haut-le-cœur, l'origine de cette infection et regretta d'y avoir entraîné Lily qui recula, horrifiée : Des cadavres, dans un état de décomposition plus ou moins avancé, gisaient sur le sol.

            «- Oh mon dieu…, souffla Lily, effarée. Qu'est-ce que…

 - Lily…sors d'ici ! VITE ! » lui intima Harry, à l'instant où un élancement de mauvaise augure, bien plus douloureux que jusqu'à présent, lui traversa brutalement le front.

Disant cela, il se retourna juste à temps pour…découvrir que la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés avait disparu, rendant ainsi toute fuite impossible.

            Harry jura, réalisant qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté. Il jeta un regard inquiet à Lily qui, plus pâle que jamais, les lèvres serrées, avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir le spectacle de cauchemar qui s'offrait à elle et, l'espace d'un instant, Harry eut peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse tant elle tremblait.

            « Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'écria-t-elle, d'une voix bien plus aiguë que de coutume. Qu'est-ce que… »

            Elle s'interrompit, la gorge trop nouée pour parler, et probablement aussi nauséeuse que lui, en cet instant. Puis, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, elle éclata en sanglot, incapable de supporter tout cela plus longtemps. Après un bref instant d'hésitation, Harry la serra contre lui, la laissant pleurer contre son épaule.

            « On se sortira d'ici, crois-moi, murmura-t-il. Je suis sûr que, à l'heure qu'il est, James doit déjà être à Poudlard et doit expliquer à Dumbledore ce qui s'est passé… Mais tu as ma parole qu'on quittera cet endroit, vivants ! assura-t-il. Je sais que c'est horrible à voir mais… » 

            Il s'interrompit, mû par un horrible pressentiment.

            « Ne bouge pas d'ici, lança Harry. Et essaies de penser à autre chose… »

            La jeune fille acquiesça faiblement et Harry, s'étant assurée qu'elle ne regardait pas, s'approcha des cadavres putréfiés. Réprimant tant bien que mal sa nausée grandissante, il leva sa baguette au dessus de lui, éclairant ainsi les ossements brisés, et regretta aussitôt son geste en y apercevant des crânes…humains… parmi d'autres squelettes qui semblaient bien plus correspondre à des animaux, à des gros félins pour être exact. 

D'autre grondements, plus forts que jamais… Un nouvel élancement de sa cicatrice… L'envie de vomir se faisant plus tenace que jamais… L'odeur de mort lui réprimant la gorge et lui donnant le tournis alors qu'il comptait, mû par un mauvais pressentiment, le nombre de cadavres dépecés. Un… deux… trois…quatre…cinq…six…sept… Sept cadavres sanguinolents ou plus ou moins putréfiés qui jonchaient le sol parmi des ossements humains…

D'autres grognements menaçants… Un grincement soudain, dans le fond de la pièce. Harry braqua aussitôt sa baguette dans cette direction et eut un vague aperçu d'un pelage verdâtre mêlé de brun… Cette découverte le figea sur place… jusqu'à ce qu'un cri horrifié, ne le ramène à la réalité.

            Pestant, Harry dirigea aussitôt sa baguette vers Lily qui, plaquée contre un mur, fixait avec effroi, une forme sombre qui se jetait sur elle, la teinte de son pelage évoluant à la lueur de la baguette de l'adolescent. L'un des fameux Géléons disparus…

* * * * *

            Lily, pétrifiée par la vision de l'énorme félin, le vit bondir sur elle et se heurter brutalement à un mur invisible, à quelques centimètres d'elle. L'animal, sonné par le choc, et énervé, ne tarda pas à reporter son attention sur le responsable de cette protection inespérée… Harry qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce, l'appréhension marquant chacun de ses traits.

            De l'ancienne magie… Harry l'avait, volontairement, protégée du fauve, s'exposant ainsi, lui-même, à la colère du Géléon.

            « Harry, non ! » cria-t-elle, vainement.

            Il leva, brièvement, les yeux vers elle et esquissa un sourire assuré, avant de se faire violemment projeté au sol, sa baguette lui échappant et s'éteignant, plongeant la scène dans l'obscurité.

            « HARRY ! » hurla-t-elle, la panique la gagnant petit à petit.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Et oui, ce chapitre est fini…(_sourire sadique_)

(1) Avant toute chose, voilà une petite note explicative qui s'adresse à ceux qui n'ont pas lu "_Vie et Habitat des Créatures Fantastiques_", concernant l'allusion au concombre : "_Le Kappa est un démon des eaux japonais qui vit dans les mares et les rivières peu profondes. Il est souvent décrit comme une sorte de singe couvert d'écaille de poisson et non de fourrure, la tête creusée d'un trou dans lequel l'animal transporte de l'eau. Le Kappa se nourrit de sang humain mais il n'attaquera pas si on lui jette un concombre sur lequel est gravé le nom de la personne qu'il a en face de lui […]"_

**_Ccilia_** : JE L'AI FAIT ! JE L'AI, ENFIN, FAIT, CE FAMEUX CLIFFHANGER !!!!!! (_Ccilia se fige brutalement en remarquant le regard mauvais des lecteurs, amassés dans la salle des reviews_.) Hum…, euh…, bonjour, quel beau temps aujourd'hui, non ? Il fait trop beau pour rester enfermés, vous ne croyez pas ? (_par une étrange ironie, on constate, par un bref coup d'œil à la fenêtre la plus proche, qu'il pleut des cordes_.) Ah…euh…

(_silence de mort, parmi les lecteurs_)

**_Ccilia_** (_gênée, s'agitant nerveusement_) : Euh, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas aimé cette fin de chapitre… (_pas de réponse. Seul le bruit des criquets retentit dans la pièce silencieuse_) Des criquets ? (_s'avance vers le bureau qui occupe un coin de la pièce, guidée par les bruits, ouvre l'un des tiroirs et en sort une boite de verre remplie de criquets_) Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait là, ça ? (_toux discrète des lecteurs qui la rappelle ainsi à l'ordre._) Hum…Oui j'admet que trois cliffhangers consécutifs ça fait un peu beaucoup mais… NON ! TAPEZ PAS ! TAPEZ PAS ! (_se planque derrière le bureau qu'elle a renversé pour s'en servir de rempart)_ Mais pourquoi les filles ne sont-elles jamais là quand on en a besoin… ?!!!

(_un grognement sourd, des cris horrifiés, un mouvement de panique… Ccilia se risque donc à sortir de derrière le bureau, pour apercevoir un gros félin trapu au pelage vert et brun, campé entre elle et les lecteurs effarés rassemblés dans un coin de la pièce_)

**_Ccilia_** (_se glissant auprès du félin contrarié_) : Ca ira, Téra. Merci de ton intervention mais ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de terroriser les lecteurs. (_le Géléon se tourna vers elle, et laissa entendre un léger feulement, avant de s'asseoir aux pieds de sa propriétaire qui le caressa affectueusement derrière les oreilles_) Tu es un brave garçon, Téra. (_L'intéressé ronronnant à présent comme un bien heureux, les yeux mi-clos, la queue s'agitant par saccades, tandis que Ccilia reporte son attention sur le public médusé_) Comme vous avez pu le constater, ce Géléon m'est particulièrement attaché… bien que cela ne date que de peu… (_gros silence_) Cela étant, et avant que vous ne soyez tentés de vouloir, s'il y a des kamikazes parmi vous, me faire regretter cette fin de chapitre, je vous propose de passer aux RAR…qui, une fois de plus, vous seront proposées par LSK et LPDP… Malheureusement, elles sont actuellement en séjour en Enfer, où elles resteront pendant trois semaines, grâce à l'aimable invitation de Psychopathe Fêlée. C'est pourquoi, elles assureront les RAR, mais en duplex, depuis l'Enfer. Alors, si vous voulez bien prendre place…nous allons commencer de ce pas.

(_Après un bref instant d'hésitation, les lecteurs s'installent rapidement dans les rangées de fauteuils installés pour cet effet dans un coin de la pièce, face à un grand rideau, sous le regard attentif de Téra, tandis que Ccilia déplace son bureau de façon à faire face aux lecteurs et que les rideaux s'écartent, révélant un écran géant et que la pièce plonge dans l'obscurité._)

**_Ccilia_** : Maintenant que tout le monde est bien installé, nous allons commencer la séance de RAR, en compagnie de LSK et LPDP. (_se tourne vers l'écran sur lequel une image apparaît soudain_)

(_Tous peuvent alors apercevoir LSK et LPDP, allongées sur des transats, en bikini, près d'une piscine remplie de lave en fusion, discutant négligemment, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, tout en sirotant une étrange boisson à l'allure peu engageante_.)

**_Ccilia_** : Les filles, c'est à vous !

(_LSK et LPDP sursautèrent et réalisèrent alors qu'elles étaient à l'antenne_.)

**_LSK_** : Eh, salut, Céc'. Contente de te voir ! On ne te manque pas trop ? Téra ne fait pas trop de bêtises ?

**_Ccilia_** : Ca, vous ne risquez pas de me manquer de sitôt. Quant à Téra, il va parfaitement bien, comme vous pouvez le constater par vous-même. (_dit en désignant le félin qui s'était approcher de l'écran pour y appuyer ses pattes avant en grognant doucement_) Vous n'avez beau être partie qu'hier, vous lui manquez, à lui.

**_LPDP_** : De toute façon, Céc', on sait que tu t'occuperas bien de lui…maintenant que vous vous entendez bien tous les deux.

**_Ccilia_** : Alors, je vois que votre séjour n'a pas l'air particulièrement épuisant.

**_LSK_** : Oh non, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus agréable. C'est un peu comme le club Méd., en dehors du fait qu'il y fait beaucoup plus chaud.

**_Ccilia_** : Psy n'est pas avec vous ?

**_LPDP_** : Non…, elle est…hum…"occupée"… Elle traite "d'affaires urgentes" avec Lucifer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. (_précision sur un ton plus que sous-entendu_)

(_gros silence dans la salle_)

**_Ccilia_** (gênée) : Hum…je vois… bon, et si nous passions aux choses sérieuses ? Vous êtes prêtes pour faire les RAR du jour ?

**_LSK_** : Aucun problème. LPDP, cette fois, je te laisse commencer.

**_LPDP_** : Trop aimable (_dit sur un ton légèrement ironique_). Et bien, la première review est de **_Finelame86_** : Ben là, tu risque de la trouver bien plus cruelle, la Céc'… Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lire ce chapitre mais sachant la fin qu'elle voulait faire… ^^ En ce qui concerne le délai un peu plus long que de coutume, ben Céc' n'a pas été au milieu de sa forme ces derniers temps et le boulot pour les cours l'a quelque peu écarté de ses fics pendant une bonne semaine.

**_LSK_** : Passons à **_Tiffany Shin_** : Et ben oui, c'était un cliffhanger… ^^ Mais qu'est-ce qui te faisait dire que Harry arriverait à temps ?! (_sourire sadique_) Mais bon, tu as vu juste…^^ Oui, même s'il en coûte à Céc' de l'admettre, Peter est plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraît… Peut-être que c'est à force de se prendre des mur…

**_LPDP_** : Quant à…

**_LSK_** : Eh, j'ai pas fini ! Alors, tu attends ton tour, LPDP ! Alors, je disais donc… En ce qui concerne Dumbledore… ben, personne n'est parfait…

**_Ccilia_** (_sarcastique_) : Oh, très profonds comme propos ^^ Mais tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est un peu du "réchauffé" cette phrase ?

**_LSK_** : Eh, j'te signale que je fais ce que je peux pour justifier tes idées saugrenues d'auteur…

**_Ccilia_** : Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a suggéré ça !

**_LSK_** (_indignée_) : Même pas vrai…(_toux discrète des lecteurs_) Ah euh…oui, passons… Bon, alors maintenant LPDP va… (_jette un regard à côté d'elle…et n'y vois personne_) Mais… ? LPDP ? LPDP ? (_jette un regard autour d'elle, à la recherche de LPDP qu'elle finit par apercevoir_) Grr, elle m'énerve celle-là ! Attendez-moi, j'reviens ! (_elle disparaît de l'écran au bout d'un moment, on entend des cris et on voit finalement LSK revenir, tenant par l'oreille une LDPD recouverte de plume et affublée d'un bec de canard en carton_)

**_LPDP _**(_en colère_) : Non mais ça va pas ! Juste au moment où j'allais conclure avec ce démon…

**_LSK_** : Dois-je te rappeler que tu as des RAR à faire ?

**_LPDP_** : Ben, vous vous chamailliez, Céc' et toi, alors je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de rester à vous regarder vous crêper le chignon…que vous n'avez pas d'ailleurs…

**_Ccilia_** (_perplexe_) : Euh, LPDP, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue.

**_LPDP_** : Ben, ça ne se voit pas, c'est…

**_LSK_** : Elle faisait la danse des canards ! (_dit sans pouvoir réprimer un large sourire moqueur_) Vous auriez dû la voir… c'était trop la honte ! Donc raison de plus de la sortir de là…

**_LPDP_** (_sans son déguisement, légèrement embarrassée, reprend rapidement les reviews.) :_ Bon, passons. Alors, maintenant, c'est **_Fanny_** : Oui, James (l'adulte) c'est tout ce que fait Harry… du moins, il sait tout sur les moindres actions de Harry jusqu'en juin 1997… Après tout, comme ça se passe dans le passé, James l'a, théoriquement, déjà vécu… et, étant mort, il est devenu particulièrement omniscient sur ce qui s'est passé lors du séjour de son fils dans le passé…même si, par contre, il ne sait pas ce qui se passera au retour de Harry à son époque ^^ Ben, en quelque sorte, il est toujours auprès de Harry, même si on ne le voit pas… (_contrairement à la scène de la crypte, et celle de la douve_) Pour la confrontation Harry/ Voldemort, je crois que dans ce chapitre, tu as dû être servie… Céc' a pas arrêté de râler en écrivant ce passage, en disant que c'était trop basé sur la parlote… Quant à savoir si American Pie est sortie au ciné… là, j'en sais vraiment rien… Sinon, non, elle a entendu ça dans un autre film, bien qu'on ait déjà vu le film "les petits champions" et non, on a pas la cassette ^^ "A l'instar" de Sirius, c'est la même chose que si j'avais dit "comme" Sirius ^^ Hum… sinon, Un nouveau commencent est une traduction de la fic de Prongs, A New Beginning ^^ C'est Céc' qui a traduit la fic en français ^^

**_LSK_** : Quant à **_Phénix20_** : Euh, je crois que Harry va avoir assez de bagarre comme ça durant le reste de son séjour, de sorte que je pense qu'il n'ira pas aux mains (ou à la magie) avec Peter… (du moins, c'est mon avis car je connais pas tous les projets de Céc' pour le reste de la fic). Néanmoins, il va l'oublier quelques temps dans sa boite (_sourire sadique_).

**_LPDP_** : Ah, **_Naseis_** : Ca, pour avoir de la suite dans les idées, il en a…quand il veut…^^ Il me semble que Céc' t'a répondu par mail donc on va pas entrer trop dans les détails ici mais, pour ceux qui se poseraient la même question que toi, la "magie instinctive" c'est le fait que Harry utilise la magie sans baguette et sous l'influence de grosses émotions (comme lorsqu'il fait, notamment, gonfler la tante marge dans le tome 3, ou quand il fait disparaître la vitre au zoo, dans le tome 1) Non, ils ne lui ont pas (on s'en doute, ils ne sont pas si stupides que ça…quoique ^^) pas laissé sa baguette, à James… Seulement, il fait de la magie sans baguette (comme ils le font régulièrement dans la fic, d'ailleurs) Pour Fumseck, ben, à la lecture et les énièmes relectures du tome 2, Céc' en est venue à penser que Fumseck ne pouvait apparaître d'un endroit à un autre dans la seconde, que lorsqu'il est seul (son apparition dans la chambre des Secrets), ou lors de ses déplacements temporels (comme dans la fic) mais que dès qu'il transporte quelqu'un, il ne peut que se déplacer comme un oiseau normal (quand il ramène, Harry Ginny, Lockart et Ron). Pour la classification de Voldie… ben c'est le cas de la plupart des grands "méchants" de l'histoire… Eh, j'te signale que c LSK et moi, les accessoiristes… (_air offensé, sort un livret de nulle part_) "note à moi-même, envoyer un colis piégé à Naseis pour cet affront".

**_Ccilia_** : (alors que LSK arrache son livret à LPDP et le jette dans la piscine) Eh ! Non mais ça va pas, LPDP ? Je t'interdit de t'en prendre aux lecteurs de cette façon ! C'est indigne de toi, mais en plus c'est immoral ! Cesse donc de prendre la mouche pour si peu !

**_LPDP_** (_effarée_) : Mon carnet de pense-bêtes ! (_plonge dans la piscine, sous le regard halluciné du public, de Ccilia et de LSK_)

**_Ccilia_** : Heu, c'est moi ou elle vient de sauter dans de la lave en fusion ?

**_LSK_** : Elle vient de plonger dans de la lave en fusion… (_air triste_) qu'elle repose en paix !

**_LPDP_**_ (sortant alors de la piscine, les cheveux roussis, vêtue d'une tenue de volcanologue, exhibant son carnet quelque peu brûlé) _: Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? (_en voyant LSK les mains jointes_)

**_LSK_** : Je prie pour le repos de l'âme de LPDP

**_LPDP_** : Ah. (_moment de réflexion_) EH, MAIS J'SUIS PAS MORTE !

**_LSK_** : Chut, tu trouble le moment de recueillement de… (_tilte enfin, et se lève d'un bond_) LPDP ! TU ES VIVANTE ! ( _la serre dans ses bras_)

**_LPDP _**: Mais oui, j'suis vivante ! Bien sûr que oui ! Il faut plus qu'un simple bain dans de la lave en fusion pour me tuer ! Mais je ne tiens pas non plus à mourir étouffée…alors lâche-moi !

**_LSK_** (_obtempérant_) : Oups, désolée.

**_LPDP_** (_en_ _souriant_) : Je t'aurai manqué tant que ça ? (_reprend son sérieux_) Mais à l'avenir, ne t'avises plus de relancer mon carnet là-dedans (_se rappelle la présence des spectateurs_) Bon, reprenons où nous en étions avant cet incident. Et je laisse la parole à ma chère cousine !

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Lywen_** : Je pense que ce chapitre a dû innocenter un personnage à vos yeux ^^ Mais vous aurez bientôt qui est cette fameuse taupe… Hum…je pense que tu ne vas pas aimer cette fin de chapitre, alors ^^ Non, elle va quand même donner sa réponse avant l'arrivée de Harry ^^ Au fait, tu es allée voir quoi au cinéma, finalement ?

**_LPDP_** : A **_Azer_** : Ben ça, il vaut mieux pas les lire tous d'un coup, ces chapitres… Mais bon, il faut relativiser… Cette fic fait peut-être 39 chapitres pour l'instant, mais elle est à peine plus longue que la fic d'Alohomora, _les Portes_, qui ne fait que 18 chapitre actuellement… Sinon, j'espère que la suite de la fic continuera à te plaire.

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Crystal_yuy_** : Ben ça, ça arrive à tout le monde de cliquer accidentellement sur "_submit review_" ^^ Mais ça fait pas deux mots, ça en fait 12 ^^

**_LPDP _**: Pour **_Shany-Blue Pendragon_** : Ben je crois que tu va haïr Céc' encore plus après ce chapitre ^^ Mais ça devrait être l'un des derniers ^^

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Angel-blue_** : Il suffit de connaître un peu les persos préférés de Céc' (cf sa bio) pour savoir quelle sera la réponse de Lily… En tout cas, ta review nous a bien fait rire et non, ça va pas du tout se passer comme ça (ta version fait un peu Star Wars, non ? et la remarque de Dumbledore, ça fait un peu penser aux fins des Astérix et Obélix, où ils finissent par un banquet magistral…^^) Ben contente que tu nous trouves marrantes ! Et Céc' ne disait ça que parce que, à un moment, on a, je dois l'admettre, pris un peu trop la grosse tête et…

**_LPDP_** : Rectification : TU as pris la grosse tête… pas moi !

**_LSK_** : Pourtant c'est toi qui a décidé de te révolter et qui m'a pris par les sentiments en piquant les armes à Céc… C'est toi qui a eu l'idée de la séquestrer et…

**_Ccilia_** : Oui, bon, ça va, on a compris ! Laissez tomber cette histoire et continuer les review voulez-vous ?

**_LPDP_** : (_regard noir à LSK_) Ok, alors, passons à…oh tiens, **_Les Maraudeuses_** : Ben non, Psy, on parle pas le japonais… Céc voulait prendre des cours mais c'était trop cher… Du coup, elle s'est rabattu sur le chinois… enfin, c'est un cours de calligraphie mais son prof leur fait aussi un peu parler ^^ Arf, 2840 "la suite"… !! Soit trois pages sur Words ^^

**_LSK _**: Eh, **_Caroline Black_** : Je me doutais bien que tu n'aimerais pas la fin…et tu n'as pas dû aimer cette fin là non plus ^^ Ben en fait, Céc' elle-même avait vraiment pas prévue que cette confrontation Harry/Peter finirai comme ça ^^ Pourquoi, tu lis les fics vers quelle heure en général ? Ben, j'crois que Céc' peut déjà aller se planquer, pour la fin de ce chapitre ^^

**_Céc_**' : J'ai déjà emmené mon ordi dans ma salle "anti-nucléaire" construite au sous-sol ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Albane_** : Même si tu n'es pas encore prête de lire la RAR, m'enfin ^^ Oui, Rogue a un parfait modèle de professeur de Potions et de responsable de Serpentard ^^ Pourquoi Harry n'a pas été tué ? C'est expliqué dans le flash back… Hermione lui fait prendre l'antidote, un ou deux jours avant son départ dans le passé, en lui disant qu'elle a réussi à en prolonger l'effet…d'où le fait que Harry y pensait plus mais il était toujours efficace ^^ Ben tu auras ta réponse à la fin de la fic ^^ Où je trouve les jeux de mots pour le nom de l'auteur ? Ben ça vient comme ça (attend d'avoir vu ceux des hauts responsables du Ministère ^^)

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Sarah30_** : Oh, mais on en a jamais eu l'intention, voyons (_sourire innocent_)

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Chen _**: Louer Peter ? Pourquoi pas, mais il faudrait demander à JKR, dans ce cas… Il est à elle ce personnage après tout… ! Cèc' le lui emprunte pour la fic mais c'est à JKR ^^ Ben oui, le chantage ne marche pas avec moi… C plutôt Céc' qui est en position de faire du chantage…

**_Ccilia _**(_sourire diabolique en jetant un regard au plan des prochains chapitres_) : Eh, eh !!

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Cc Johnson_** : Ben j'ai l'impression que tu vas pas aimer cette fin de chapitre là ^^ Et oui c'est Céc' qui décide mais, comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre, Lily a dit "non" ^^ 

**_LPDP _**: Pour **_Polly Pink_** : Ah tu écoutes Evanescence en lisant les fics ? Céc' elle écoutait Evanescence, mais en écrivant ses fics (même si maintenant, elle est plutôt dans sa période, musique d'adaptation animée de mangas ^^) Ah ? Depuis le temps, tu savais pas qu'elle était sadique ? Pourtant c'est pas la première fois qu'elle vous fait des fin comme ça ^^ Pour la Taupe… ben c'est… (_moment de silence_...) la Taupe !!!!!! Hé, hé ! Mais franchement, vous croyiez quand même pas que j'allais vous le dire !! Même sous la torture on dira rien ^^

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Clem_** : On t'a déjà répondu par mail mais merci pour le séjour chez toi, on s'est bien éclatées et on a appris plein de truc utiles… Et dis à Dray que, quand il voudra passer à la maison, c'est quand il veut…

**_Ccilia _**: (_ironique_) Trop aimable de me demander mon avis, avant ! 

**_LPDP _**: Elle dit ça, mais elle n'y voit aucun inconvénient ! (_se hâte de changer de sujet face au regard noir de Céc'_). Bon, passons à **_Lord Aragoth_** à présent : Ben, il me semble qu'on t'a déjà répondu par mail. Mais on espère que la suite de la fic continuera à te plaire… Mais c'est vrai que, on prend vraiment conscience de l'effet des reviews que lorsqu'on commence à écrire une fic… Céc' en sait quelque chose ! Mais Céc' est bien décidée à mener à bien cette fic… avant la sortie du tome 5 ! Merci beaucoup pour elle ^^

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Cyngathi_** : Lol, c'est des choses qui arrivent d'oublier de reviewer ^^ Sadique ? Céc' commence à être habituée à être appelé de la sorte ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Misslulu_** : Ca, c'est toujours quand ça nous arrange pas que Ff.net ne marche pas ^^ Contente qu'on amuse toujours la "galerie"… après tout c'est notre fonction première en ce moment…^^ Tu as bien de la chance d'être en vacances… quoique je le suis quasiment toute l'année et que LSK a eu droit de s'offrir, malgré les cours, trois semaines de répit, ici ^^

**_Ccilia_** : Si j'avais refusé, elle m'aurait rendu dingue et je pouvais pas y laisser LPDP y aller sans elle ! Et les interdire d'y aller aurait été suicidaire ^^ Et puis, LSK a eu une bonne note en anglais, donc… elle méritait un "encouragement".

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Titou tur Lupin_** : Ben, maintenant, Céc' semble s'être stabilisé à des MAJ qui font une trentaine de pages Words (sans compter notre blabla ^^), ce qui est déjà bien plus long que ces premiers chapitres ^^. Pour la suite ben… tu l'as eu ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_didie.M_** : Ben non seulement elle va refuser mais en plus Harry va arriver en retard ^^ Enfin, par rapport à sa réponse…mais juste à temps pour leur sauver la vie ^^

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Nymoue_** : Oh, tu sais, on sait ce que c'est que d'être hyper occupé ^^ Quant à savoir le nombre de fois où elle c fait arracher virtuellement les cheveux…elle c surtout fait traiter de sadique ^^ Et cela un nombre incalculable de fois ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Izia Black_** : Pour sa décision, tu as eu la réponse dans ce chapitre… Pour si Harry le dira à Rem et Sirius… oui, ils le sauront ^^

**_LSK _**: Pour **_x6plaf_** : Ben là, on a modifié les deux premiers chapitres…qui étaient effectivement illisibles… Merci de l'avoir signalé ^^

**_LPDP _**: Pour **_Kyzara_** : Ce n'est pas trop dur de deviner ce qui allait se passer, non ? Mais tu t'attendais à cette fin de chapitre, là ?

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Yolei Celine Kamiya_** : Si tu veux faire un commentaire pour les rushs, il te suffit de me dire lequel tu veux faire ^^ Pour la Taupe…non ce n'est pas Croupton Junior… la taupe est prof à Poudlard (ce qui est pas le cas de Croupton Jr). Quant à ce qui te fais penser à lui… ben Céc' pense que la plupart des Mangemorts doivent se considérer "comme le plus fidèle partisans" de Voldemort… La différence avec Croupton c'est que c'est Voldemort lui-même qui certifie la fidélité de son Mangemort ^^ Là c'est la taupe elle-même qui le dit…quoique, à cette époque, la taupe était effectivement l'un des plus fidèle partisans du mage noir ^^ Mais c'était bien essayé ^^ Si tu veux commenter le passage Harry/Voldie, y a toujours celui de ce chapitre… Merci beaucoup, au nom de Céc' de l'avoir rajouté dans tes auteurs préférés^^ Ca lui fait toujours très plaisir ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Popov _**: Merci pour le lien. On ira voir ça un de ces jours.

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Pug de Crydee_** : Heu, ce n'est quand même pas si catastrophique au point d'en venir à jeter la honte sur soi et sa descendance ^^ Combien il reste de chapitre, officiellement 3…mais ça dépendra des inspirations de Céc' et de la façon dont elle fera ses MAJ ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Dark Queen Balkis_** : Ben on espère que ça continuera à te plaire.

**_LSK :_** Et, pour finir, **_Alliel_** : Ben pour l'instant, il a pas trop le choix que de se taire, le Peter ^^ Et puis, même s'il parle par la suite, ça changera pas trop les choses vu que Voldie est, désormais au courant ^^ 

**_LPDP_** : Ainsi s'achèvent les RAR et notre communication… On nous attend pour la soirée Poker… A la prochaine tout le monde !!

Et voilà, c'est fini, pour les RAR ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire des rushs mais si je veux avoir le temps de finir ma fic avant la sortie du tome 5, j'fais au plus rapide ^^ 

A bientôt pour la suite ^^

Céc'


	41. Une désagréable surprise

            Salut tout le monde. Bon, alors voilà le chapitre 39^^ Pff, je déteste devoir reprendre en main tout mon plan… Ce chapitre n'était pas du tout prévu mais se sont les cliffhangers à répétition qui ont voulu ça… (sourire innocent) Enfin bref, du coup, il y aura 42 chapitres ^^ Que j'essayerai de boucler avant le 3 décembre, au pire… J'ai bien dit, j'essayerai ^^

Ensuite, un **_GROS _merci, pour leur review, à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer le chapitre précédent, mais merci aussi aux lecteurs "silencieux" ^^, mais aussi à ceux qui prennent le temps de me faire remarquer mes incohérences (je ferai bientôt des MAJ de rectifications ^^, promis), mais les réponses aux reviews seront, toutes à la fin du chapitre. Sinon, mille fois merci encore à ****Tiffany pour son aide, mais aussi à **Umbre77** sans qui je me demande bien ce que je deviendrais et ****Clem.**

            Sinon, comme toujours :

**_Le Disclaimer _**: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR…, le reste est à moi...! 

**_Titre_** : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe

**_Auteur_** : Ccilia

**_Chapitre _**: 39 - Une désagréable surprise : Le combat Harry VS Géléons, un nouveau face à face Harry/Voldemort (avec une petite nuance près), une fuite précipitée et le retour à la vie Poudlarienne

**_Résumé de l'histoire_**: A la suite d'un petit incident lors d'une retenue de Potions, Harry, alors en sixième année, revient à lui à Poudlard, mais près de vingt ans plus tôt… à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Sous l'identité de Harry Calaway, le voyageur temporel, coincer à cet époque jusqu'à la réalisation de la potion qui le ramènera chez lui, va vite entrer dans les bonnes grâces des Maraudeurs et des autres élèves de Gryffondor et entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Passant ses vacances, en compagnie de Remus, Sirius et James, Harry va finir par favoriser la formation du couple qui est sensé devenir ses parents, malgré la mort des parents de Lily et de l'opposition offerte par le père de James. Le couple ne va cesser de devenir plus "soudé" par la suite, notamment grâce à une sortie assez mouvementée dans la forêt interdite, le bal d'Halloween et la fête organisée durant les vacances de Noël chez les Potter. Le Maraudeur finit par découvrir la véritable identité de Harry lorsque tous deux se font enlever par Voldemort lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et après être revenu, sains et sauf à l'école. Par la suite, Lily découvre, grâce aux médailles que portent James et Harry, à son tour le lien entre les deux garçons. James, quand à lui, semble être la cible première de Voldemort, alors que Peter passe définitivement, dans le camp de Voldemort. Peu après, James, Sirius et Peter partent pour les funérailles des victimes de l'attaque menée précédemment par les partisans de Voldemort contre une annexe du Ministère de la Magie. Durant leur absence, Lily fait part de ses inquiétudes, à Harry, concernant James. Lorsque les trois Maraudeurs reviennent, James s'excuse auprès de Harry pour son comportement. Par la suite, grâce à une potion de Lire-Mémoire, James découvre les évènements du 31 octobre 1981… Plus tard, Harry reçoit une nouvelle lettre de son époque que lit, malencontreusement James qui commence alors à taquiner Harry sur ses sentiments pour Ginny et Cho. Agacé, Harry finit par s'énerver mais tous deux se "réconcilient" rapidement. Harry, ayant surpris une conversation entre Peter et la Taupe, suit le Maraudeur, en douce, et assiste à une réunion de "l'arrière-garde" qui prépare un nouveau mauvais coup contre James. Peu après, Harry, Remus, Sirius et James partent dans la forêt, pour éclaircir le mystère de la taupe mais se retrouvent bien vite dans une situation peu enviable et découvre que les filles sont en dangers. James et Harry les retrouve, avant qu'une violente explosion ne survienne. Par la suite, on découvre l'attaque sous divers points de vue, à commencer par ce qui a mené les filles dehors puis les interventions de James et Harry qui se chargent de secourir les filles mais aussi de Remus et Sirius qui eux ont une petite prise de bec avec des Mangemorts. Voldemort est présent sur les lieux mais bat vite en retraite alors qu'il fait face à Harry, avec l'arrivée inopinée de Dumbledore. Mais si Amy s'en tire sans trop d'encombre de l'attaque, Elsa y laisse la vie et Lily est dans un état plus qu'incertain. Harry lorsqu'il est autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie, ne tarde pas à intercepter une conversation entre Peter et la Taupe mais qui est interrompue par l'arrivée inopiné de Sirius. Après une nouvelle intervention de la Voix, Harry se remet en question et tente le tout pour le tout pour aider Lily à se rétablir. Par la suite, Lily se réveille enfin et on assiste à un nouveau cauchemar de Harry, on découvre de nouveaux gadgets magiques et créatures, on apprend des nouvelles (pas franchement bonnes) de l'époque de Harry et… la voix lève le mystère, en partie, concernant son identité. Dans le chapitre 36, Harry a finalement pu prolonger son séjour à l'époque des Maraudeurs…Ces derniers recommencent les blagues. Krayak puni les élèves…, Lily découvre certaines choses sur Harry…, Remus commence à douter de Harry, etc… La tension se fait parmi le groupe des septième années de Gryffondor… Dans le chapitre 37, Harry perd déjà patience durant son "partenariat" avec Peter (qu'il surprend d'ailleurs à discuter avec la taupe) et se décide à consacrer le plus possible à l'exposé sur l'Elixir de Wizgeen afin d'être débarrassé de tout cela au plus vite…mais cette inattention va permettre à Voldemort d'enlever à nouveau James, mais aussi Lily. Harry va aussi découvrir un autre Omniscient, grâce à Gaïa, et y surprendre une conversation des plus intéressantes. Après une altercation avec Dumbledore, Harry, plus énervé que jamais va se défouler sur Peter avant de prendre la décision de se rendre au repaire de Voldemort où James se fait quelque peu malmener par le mage noir qui, après une discussion avec la taupe, va proposer un marché à Lily : se joindre à ses troupes ou condamner à une mort immédiate James… Au chapitre 38, Harry rencontre quelques petits problèmes techniques pour s'introduire dans le repaire de Voldemort. Mais, malgré quelques soucis avec des arbres particulièrement déterminés à l'arrêter, et un "bain forcé" dans des douves, il parvient à pénétrer en territoire ennemi. Après une brève confrontation avec le maître des lieux, la fuite ne se révèle pas des plus aisés, des oubliettes traîtresses et des Géléons déterminés à en découdre ne leur faciliteront pas la tâche.

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic… alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

            Céc.

PS : Ah oui, le combat avec les Géléons sera relativement…sanglant ^^

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(_Histoire de vous remettre en condition, voici les dernières lignes du précédent chapitres_)

"_Lily, pétrifiée par la vision de l'énorme félin, le vit bondir sur elle et se heurter brutalement à un mur invisible, à quelques centimètres d'elle. L'animal, sonné par le choc, et énervé, ne tarda pas à reporter son attention sur le responsable de cette protection inespérée… Harry qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce, l'appréhension marquant chacun de ses traits._

_            De l'ancienne magie… Harry l'avait, volontairement, protégée du fauve, s'exposant ainsi, lui-même, à la colère du Géléon._

_            « Harry, non ! » cria-t-elle, vainement._

_            Il leva, brièvement, les yeux vers elle et esquissa un sourire assuré, avant de se faire violemment projeté au sol, sa baguette lui échappant et s'éteignant, plongeant la scène dans l'obscurité._

_            « HARRY ! » hurla-t-elle, la panique la gagnant petit à petit."_

* * * * *

**Chapitre ****39 : Une désagréable surprise******

            Un bruit sourd, un juron…, un gémissement plus animal qu'humain…, un claquement sec…, des formes incertaines se mouvant dans l'obscurité. Bien qu'effarée et inquiète pour l'adolescent, Lily renonça à essayer de faire tomber la protection dont Harry l'avait entourée et chercha, à tâtons, sa baguette qu'elle avait malencontreusement laissée tomber lorsque le Géléon avait voulu l'attaquer…, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle avait une méthode bien plus simple pour la retrouver.

            « Accio baguette. » souffla-t-elle.

            Sa baguette sauta aussitôt dans sa main et elle se hâta d'éclairer à nouveau la pièce, lui offrant ainsi un étrange spectacle. Elle eut un vague aperçue de deux formes sombres et trapues qui changèrent de couleur à ce soudain éclairage, en lutte avec un autre félin d'un noir de jais inchangé et plus gracile que les deux autres… 

            Lily réalisa alors la situation… Harry était un Animagus…, tout comme James et les autres Maraudeurs… Harry était devenue cette panthère en lutte avec deux créatures au camouflage et à la rapidité redoutables. Deux félins contre lesquels les professeurs Brûlopot et Binns n'avaient cessé de les mettre en garde et qui n'avaient qu'un seul instinct : tuer… Des "guerriers" impitoyables et sanguinaires. Lily comprenait mieux, à présent, pourquoi les dix années de règnes de Grindelwald étaient réputées pour être parmi les plus meurtrières de l'histoire de la magie… Avec de telles monstres à ses ordres, La jeune fille n'avait aucun mal à imaginer le carnage que le mage noir avait pu faire, les cadavres qui jonchaient un coin de la pièce en étant une preuve bien suffisante… 

            En comparaison, Voldemort tuait "plus proprement". A choisir, elle préférait être tuée par l'Avada Kedavra que par l'une de ces sombres bestioles… Elle secoua la tête, s'efforçant ainsi de chasser ces réflexions morbides, suivant des yeux l'étrange ballet mortel auquel se livraient les trois félins. Elle percevait, par moment, l'espace de quelques fugaces fractions de secondes, les deux Géléons, lorsque l'un d'eux passait dans le faisceau lumineux de sa baguette, avant qu'il n'adapte aussitôt son pelage à la luminosité du moment. 

Observant la lutte acharnée dans laquelle se retrouvait Harry, elle réalisa alors quelque chose. Brûlopot leur avait dit que les Géléons étaient réputés pour leur cannibalisme et devaient être isolés, au risque de s'entretuer… Or les deux fauves mimétiques agissaient en symbiose, sans se préoccuper de l'autre, focalisés sur la panthère qui s'efforçait de les éviter tant bien que mal… Soit Voldemort avait réussi à les contrôler, soit ils étaient trop concentrés sur leur adversaire. 

Celui-ci se trouvait, d'ailleurs, en mauvaise posture, encerclé par les deux félins trapus, s'efforçant de garder dans son champ de vision les deux hybrides qui se mouvaient à une vitesse presque irréelle. Lily, depuis son poste d'observation, n'avait aucun mal à voir que la situation n'était pas favorable à Harry qui se retrouvait seul, avec ses sens développés de panthère, face à deux tueurs, dans un concert de grognements sourds et menaçants. Brutalement, dans une parfaite synchronisation, les deux Géléons bondirent, droit sur la panthère…

            « HARRY ! ATTENTION ! »

            Mais l'intéressé, réagissant au quart de tour, eut juste le temps de se ruer sur le côté, dans une tentative désespérée d'éviter les deux autres fauves qui se heurtèrent violemment l'un à l'autre dans un bruit sourd. Harry, se retourna aussitôt, prêt à parer une éventuelle contre-attaque mais rien ne vint, pour la simple et bonne raison que les deux Géléons venaient de prendre conscience de l'autre…

            Les deux monstres laissèrent entendre un feulement mauvais alors qu'ils ne semblaient plus avoir d'yeux que pour l'autre. Ils semblaient avoir totalement oublié Harry qui se recula vivement, sans pour autant quitter des yeux les deux derniers représentants de cette espèce créée par les partisans d'un mage noir avide de pouvoir et qui avait été, malgré tout, défait par Dumbledore lui-même.

            « Harry… » souffla-t-elle d'une voix incertaine alors que la panthère noire s'immobilisait près d'elle.

            L'animal grogna sourdement et se tourna brièvement vers elle, ses yeux vert émeraude, si reconnaissables, rencontrant le regard inquiet de la jeune fille. Celle-ci esquissa un pâle sourire, vaguement rassurée.

            « Merci…, pour tout à l'heure, mais est-ce que tu pourrais enlever ce sort de protection ? »

            Pour toute réponse, l'Animagus secoua négativement la tête, dans un geste plus qu'inhabituel chez un animal qui plus est une panthère. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, agacée. Elle se doutait quelque peu de la réponse mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter d'être maintenue à l'abri de ce sort lancé par Harry alors qui lui risquait sa vie pour la protéger elle, même si elle comprenait parfaitement les raisons qui incitait l'adolescent à agir de la sorte.

            Elle en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'elle remarqua les marques écarlates qui striaient l'épaule droite de la panthère.

            « Harry, s'écria-t-elle, tu es… »

            Elle fut interrompu par un feulement mauvais qui les incita, Harry, toujours sous sa forme animale, et elle à reporter leur attention vers les deux Géléons, juste à temps pour les voir se jeter l'un sur l'autre, dans une lutte sauvage et acharnée. Lily laissa échapper une exclamation effarée, fixant la scène qui s'offrait ainsi à elle, partagée entre étonnement et horreur.

            Comment avait-on pu concevoir de telles créatures qui en venaient à s'entretuer de la sorte ? Comment pouvait-on défier la nature de cette façon afin que les Géléons n'obéissent qu'à un seul instinct : tuer ? Comment pouvait-on exploiter des êtres vivants de manière aussi pitoyables ? Ces bêtes n'avaient jamais demandé à vivre… Pourtant, avide de pouvoir d'un mage noir mort depuis des années avait permis la réalisation de plusieurs centaines de ces félins mimétiques, de ces créatures qui n'avaient aucune autre raison d'être qu'assouvir leur soif de tuerie.

            Lily détourna les yeux alors que l'un des hybrides refermait sa gueule sur l'une des pattes avant de son adversaire. Celui-ci se débattit courageusement pour s'extraire de la prise de son rival. Du sang jaillit lorsqu'il parvint à s'arracher aux redoutables mâchoires de son semblable, mais ne paru guère affecté par les dégâts que cette morsure avait dû, inévitablement, provoquer, gratifiant l'autre Géléon d'un puissant coup de pattes qui lui laissa une série de marques sanguinolentes en travers de la tête sombre de son adversaire qui laissa entendre un grognement de douleur. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait prêt à abandonner la lutte, recommençant à tourner sans se quitter une seule seconde des yeux.

            Se risquant à jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à ce qui se passait, Lily ne pu que constater que Harry, assis près du bouclier de protection qu'il avait érigé autour d'elle, ne quittait pas des yeux les évolutions des deux créatures hybrides qu'il venait d'affronter. Mais aucun des Géléons ne semblait avoir remarqué sa présence, alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur lutte meurtrière qui ne pourrait s'achever que par la mort de l'un d'eux, changeant régulièrement de couleur alors qu'ils passaient dans le faisceau lumineux émit par la baguette que la jeune fille continuait à tenir en main.

            Aucun d'eux ne semblait prendre l'avantage sur l'autre, se contentant de se jauger mutuellement de leur regard intelligent et de tenter quelques attaques, testant visiblement les réactions de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'un revirement de situation totalement inattendu ne fasse basculer l'issue du combat : l'un des Géléons, peut-être plus impatient d'en finir que l'autre, bondit sur son adversaire. Mais celui-ci, avec une vivacité stupéfiante, se laissa aller sur le dos et éventra d'un coup de patte adroit son adversaire alors que celui-ci, à priori pris au dépourvu par cette manœuvre, manquait de peu sa cible et s'écroulait lourdement au sol.

            Lily, recommençant à se sentir plus que nauséeuse, jugea préférable de ne plus regarder cette lutte meurtrière et écœurante.

            « Une chose est sûre, ils ne font pas dans la dentelle, ceux-là. » marmonna soudain la voix de Harry qui ne semblait pas aller très bien non plus.

            Surprise, Lily se risqua à lui jeter un regard, pour constater qu'il avait repris, à son insu, sa forme humaine. L'adolescent, livide, continuait à suivre le conflit entre les deux Géléons.

* * * * *

            Le combat semblait toucher à la fin, alors que le Géléon éventrée gisait dans son propre sang qui s'écoulait à grosses gouttes de son ventre déchiré et laissait entendre un râle d'agonie. Mais Harry, mieux que quiconque, sentait qu'il n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. En effet, alors que l'autre félin revenait à la charge, probablement pour l'achever, le blessé se redressa aussi promptement qu'il le pouvait et parvint à esquiver, du sang giclant à travers la pièce dans ce geste, l'attaque de son adversaire qui se réceptionna lestement, et repartit aussitôt à l'assaut sur son adversaire qui s'affaiblissait rapidement, sans aucun doute possible.

            Harry aurait volontiers détourné les yeux, comme le faisait régulièrement la jeune fille qui se retrouvait elle aussi confrontée à cette tuerie sanglante, s'il n'avait pas eu le sentiment qu'il devait tirer profit de chaque seconde de ce combat. Il devinait qu'il devrait lutter, à son tour, contre le Géléon qui survivrait au massacre et qu'il devait être paré à toute éventualité, pour contrer la ruse presque malsaine que déployait ces créatures. En effet, Harry n'avait pu que constater que ces bêtes étaient bien plus intelligentes qu'il n'y paraissait, recourant à des manœuvres qu'aucun animal n'aurait pensé à utiliser. Une intelligence presque humaine… 

Harry en venait même à penser que, en dehors de leur cannibalisme, les Géléons constituaient des troupes de choc parfaites… Ils avaient tout pour représenter une menace pour leur adversaire.

Le Géléon éventré administra, dans une ultime attaque, un brutal coup de patte qui manqua de peu la gorge de son adversaire qui sauta sur l'occasion pour en découdre et referma sa puissante mâchoire sur le cou, exposé, de son opposant. Il y eut un craquement sec, qui sembla résonner dans le silence pesant qui succéda à cette dernière offensive, alors qu'il brisait net la nuque de son rival, alors que du sang giclait sur le faciès intelligent de l'animal victorieux.

Harry déglutit péniblement et jeta un bref regard en direction de Lily alors qu'elle laissait échapper un cri horrifié. Blême, elle avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés, visiblement choquée. Harry grimaça : Il aurait préféré lui éviter un tel spectacle alors qu'elle en avait probablement déjà bien assez enduré depuis leur enlèvement, à James et elle. Comme si se faire malmener par les Mangemorts, assister à ce qui était, sans nul doute possible, l'un de ses pires souvenirs, voir son petit-ami souffrir et frôler la mort n'étaient pas assez, elle venait d'assister à une mise à mort des plus sanglantes.

Mais, à cette constatation, la détermination d'Harry à la sortir d'ici au plus vite ne se fit que plus farouche. Cependant, pour cela, il lui faudrait neutraliser le dernier Géléon… 

« Au moins, je n'ai plus qu'à en combattre un…, au lieu des deux. » songea Harry en esquissant un sourire désabusé.

Le jeune homme reporta alors son attention sur le félin, à l'instant où celui-ci relâchait finalement sa victime pour laisser entendre un grognement triomphal, alors que le corps inerte de son ennemi retomba au sol dans un bruit étouffé par la flaque du liquide sombre qui s'élargissait sans cesse autour du corps du fauve vaincu, s'écoulant de ses diverses blessures. 

Du moins, c'est ce que constata Harry, à la lueur émise par la baguette que Lily tenait toujours. Ce qui lui rappela qu'il avait perdu sa baguette lors de l'arrivée soudaine des deux fauves mimétiques. 

« Accio baguette. » lança-t-il distraitement.

Mais ce ne fut que lorsque l'item magique lui sauta dans la main qu'il comprit son erreur. Le Géléon étant un prédateur, il restait à l'affût du plus infime mouvement… Celui-ci avait semblé avoir oublié la présence des deux sorciers, trop obnubilé par son rival puis par sa victoire ainsi acquise. Mais le déplacement, bien qu'infime, de la baguette, avait suffit à éveiller à nouveau ses instincts de tueur, et à lui rappeler que d'autres proies se trouvaient à proximité. 

Le fauve, pataugeant dans le sang versé, semblait avoir décidé de casser la croûte en s'en prenant à la carcasse encore chaude de sa victime. Mais il avait vivement relevé la tête, percevant probablement le déplacement de la baguette, et se détourna vivement de son repas, son regard scintillant étrangement dans la pénombre alors qu'il apercevait Harry. Un feulement sourd et menaçant s'échappa de la gorge de l'animal.

«- Ca, ça ne me plait pas du tout. marmonna Harry en reculant légèrement.

 - Harry…, commença Lily d'une voix teintée d'inquiétude alors qu'elle semblait avoir, elle aussi, compris la nouvelle tournure que venait de prendre la situation. Tu…

 - Plus tard, Lily. » le coupa-t-il durement, sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique, tout en glissant sa baguette dans sa poche.

* * * * *

            La jeune fille voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, tandis que Harry reprenait sa forme animale, qui ne portait plus aucune trace de la blessure que la panthère avait auparavant.

            « Ne fais pas d'imprudence, Harry. » murmura-t-elle, appuyée contre la paroi invisible qui la préservait de toute attaque du Géléon.

            Elle ignorait si Harry avait entendu ses propos mais il s'avança vivement à la rencontre de la créature hybride qui fixait avec une intensité malsaine l'autre animal qui venait à lui.

            Harry se figea à quelques pas de l'autre fauve et gronda sourdement, rapidement imité par le Géléon, sous le regard à la fois circonspect et anxieux de Lily. Harry mettait, une fois encore, sa vie en jeu pour rattraper l'imprudence dont James et elle avaient fait preuve en quittant le château. Par leur faute, Harry faisait tout son possible pour la protéger, elle… 

            Elle porta machinalement la main à la chaînette d'or qui ne quittait jamais son cou, priant silencieusement pour que tout se passe bien, non seulement pour Harry mais aussi pour James dont elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait devenir en cet instant.

* * * * *

            Fumseck laissa échapper quelques notes joyeuses alors qu'il s'élevait dans le ciel nocturne, visiblement heureux de se retrouver à nouveau à l'air libre. James, quant à lui, se figea sur le seuil de la sombre bâtisse qu'il venait de parcourir, non sans mal, pour reprendre son souffle. Pourtant, même lorsque, au bout de quelques minutes, il eut retrouvé une respiration plus régulière, son cœur continuait à battre la chamade. Il ne savait pas si c'était lié à la course poursuite effrénée à laquelle il venait de se livrer pour échapper à une poignée de Mangemorts qu'il avait eu la malchance de croiser, ou du malaise qui persistait à le hanter… 

            « J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. A moi seul, je n'aurai pas pu les aider. » murmura-t-il pour la énième fois depuis qu'il avait été contraint de battre en retraite, laissant Lily et Harry à leur sort.

            Pourtant, ces propos, au lieu d'apaiser le sentiment, grandissant, de culpabilité qui le rongeait, ne fit que l'accroître. Bien qu'ils lui aient ordonné de regagner Poudlard pour prévenir Dumbledore, n'aurait-il pas mieux fait de véritablement s'assurer qu'il ne pouvait pas les aider, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

            "_Tu aurais été pris par les Mangemorts si tu t'étais attardé. Crois-tu vraiment que ça les aurai aidé_ ?"

            Si même sa conscience se mettait à faire des siennes… Il secoua distraitement la tête, s'efforçant de dissiper ses sombres préoccupations… Lily et Harry comptaient sur lui…

            Il releva la tête, scrutant machinalement les alentours. Il se trouvait sur le seuil de ce qui devait être l'entrée du repaire de Voldemort, au sommet de quelques marches qui menaient à une large allée pavée et entretenue qui se perdait dans l'obscurité. James n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être mais le temps s'était considérablement dégradé : Le ciel était particulièrement découvert lorsqu'il avait quitté Poudlard en compagnie de Lily, alors que, à présent, de gros nuages noirs s'y amoncelaient, masquant les milliers d'étoiles qui criblaient la voûte céleste et qui ne faisaient que rendre la nuit encore plus noire. 

            Malgré tout, il pouvait distinguer, au loin, la masse sombre de ce qui semblait être le mur d'enceinte du refuge du mage noir, en partie masquée par de hauts pins qui se dressaient dans la propriété.

            Un plumage écarlate passa dans son champ de vision, le ramenant à la réalité du moment. Le Phénix lança un cri impatient, comme s'il voulait pressé l'adolescent à se remettre en route pour quitter les lieux au plus vite.

            « Ca va, Fumseck, j'ai compris. » marmonna le sorcier, en commençant à descendre la volée de marches qui s'offrait à lui.

            Pourtant, il s'interrompit à nouveau, mû par un mauvais pressentiment, et se retourna vers le bâtiment qu'il venait de quitter. Quelque chose, au fond de lui, l'invitait à rebrousser chemin… Il hésita à nouveau sur ce qu'il convenait de faire, jusqu'à ce que ce qu'un léger échauffement contre sa peau ne lui rappelle l'existence de sa médaille.

            Au cours de l'année, il avait fini par réaliser que Harry et lui étaient étroitement liés, par le biais de la médaille de Gryffondor qu'il portait tous les deux. Les deux versions de la breloque familiale se retrouvaient réunies en un seul lieu, en une seule époque… C'était quelque chose qui n'était pas sensé arriver, le pendentif étant unique. Pourtant, le fait était là et, au lieu de se neutraliser mutuellement, les pouvoirs des deux médailles, à Harry et lui, s'étaient harmonisés. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Harry avait pu ralentir leur chute lors de la finale de l'année précédente. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Harry et lui ne pouvaient pas se toucher sans subir une étrange sensation de chaleur. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils avaient pu si facilement agir de paire sans aucune interaction dans leur magie respective. Ce qui expliquait bien d'autres choses… De sorte que le fait que sa médaille recommence à se manifester, comme une "mise en garde", ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Harry, et donc probablement aussi Lily, avait des problèmes… 

            « Fumseck, toi, retourne à Poudlard ! » intima-t-il à l'attention de l'animal, tout en retournant dans la sombre bâtisse.

* * * * *

            Le Géléon passa le premier à l'attaque, avec une vélocité surprenante. Lily vit Harry bondir sur le côté, tentant ainsi d'esquiver le coup, mais fut tout de même touché, une fois de plus, à l'épaule. Une longue marque sanglante se dessinant aussitôt sur le pelage sombre du félin qu'il était devenu.

            « Harry… » s'inquiéta-t-elle, incapable de détacher son regard du duel dans lequel son "fils" venait de s'engager.

            Mais le concerné ne semblait guère affecté par la blessure et contre-attaqua aussitôt. Mais le Géléon évita habilement l'offensive de son adversaire et tous deux recommencèrent à tourner au milieu de la pièce, sans se quitter des yeux, dans un échange de grognements sourds. Tous deux semblaient attendre l'occasion d'agir, guettant l'instant où l'autre abaisserait sa garde.

            Les minutes s'écoulaient, lentement…, la lutte féline se prolongeait inexorablement sans que ni l'un ni l'autre des deux combattants n'ait pu véritablement prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Même s'il ne faisait aucun doute que le Géléon avait l'ascendant. Harry avait peut-être pour lui son intelligence humaine et ses réflexes foudroyants qui lui avaient permis d'éviter la plupart des attaques de son adversaire, mais le fauve mimétique avait bien plus d'avantage. Le Géléon était taillé pour combattre et n'obéissait qu'à son instinct…

            Néanmoins, Harry était parvenu à affliger quelques dégâts à l'autre félin malgré la rapidité dont faisait preuve l'autre animal dans le moindre de ses gestes. En fait, tous deux affichaient une "collection" de blessures diverses. Malgré tout, aucun des deux opposants ne semblait trahir la moindre fatigue, le moindre affaiblissement, alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur "ronde" mortelle. Le pelage sombre des deux bêtes luisaient de sueur et du sang qui s'écoulait de leurs plaies, à la lueur de la baguette de la jeune fille.

            En cet instant, Lily regrettait de ne pas pouvoir aider Harry, de quelque façon que ce soit. 

            Brutalement, Harry buta sur la tête de la dépouille du Géléon mort qui gisait toujours au centre de la pièce, et perdit l'équilibre. Son adversaire, n'attendant que cette occasion, bondit…droit sur Harry.

            « NON ! HARRY ! » s'écria la jeune fille, les mains plaquées contre la paroi translucide qui la séparait du combat.

            Malgré les réflexes fulgurants que déploya Harry pour se remettre d'aplomb, le Géléon fut le plus rapide, lui tombant dessus de tout son poids, le faisant tomber au sol.

            « Harry ! s'alarma Lily, sans remarquer les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle assistait, impuissante, à la scène. Ca ne peut pas se passer comme ça ! Ca ne peut pas se terminer comme ça ! » cria-t-elle alors que, dans une mêlée de griffes, de crocs et de robes noires, le Géléon parvenait à prendre le dessus sur son adversaire et refermait la gueule sur la gorge de son ennemi.

            Lily ne compris jamais ce qui se passa par la suite. Peut-être était-ce une soudaine perte de concentration de Harry ? Peut-être était-ce sa propre volonté d'aider Harry ? Ou peut-être même était-ce les deux combinés ? Ou même autre chose ?Quoiqu'il en soit, la protection qui l'entourait disparue soudain, manquant de la déséquilibrer, alors que, à l'instant même, dans une tentative désespérée, la panthère administrait un violent coup de patte qui toucha le Géléon à la tête, l'envoyant valdinguer à quelques pas de là, le faciès en sang, dans un grognement de douleur. 

Harry, profitant de l'occasion, se releva prestement mais, remarquant alors la situation de la jeune fille, il eut un moment d'hésitation… Hésitation qui aurait pu lui être fatale car, s'étant ressaisi et visiblement décidé à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, le Géléon repassait déjà à l'attaque et bondit vers Harry qui réalisa trop tard le danger imminent.

« Stupéfix ! » s'écria Lily qui, passé le premier moment de stupeur, réagissait, avec le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Mais son intervention n'eut guère l'effet escompté, en dehors d'attirer l'attention du Géléon, qui ne paraissait guère affecté par le sort, sur elle. L'animal s'avança vers elle, se désintéressant totalement de Harry, obligeant la jeune fille à reculer vers le mur, incapable de détacher le regard de la tête balafrée du Géléon, marquée par les quatre longues marques écarlates que Harry venait de lui faire.

* * * * *

            Harry, remis de sa surprise première, lorsqu'il avait constaté que Lily était sortie de son champ de protection, ne tarda pas à deviner les intentions du Géléon qui se voyait offrir une proie bien plus facile à avoir. Réagissant au quart de tour, Harry vola au secours de la jeune fille qui, plus pâle que jamais, se retrouvait plaquée au mur. Profitant de l'inattention du félin mimétique, l'adolescent parvint à refermer ses mâchoires sur le cou du fauve sombre, alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à bondir sur la jeune fille, et le tira en arrière pour l'éloigner de Lily.

* * * * *

            Mais, le Géléon se débattit face à cette offensive et tous deux, déséquilibrés, tombèrent à la renverse, dans un enchevêtrement de corps. Des grognements, des coups de griffes, de crocs…les deux fauves se battaient avec fureur… Puis, brusquement, le silence. Harry avait fini par planter ses crocs dans la gorge de son adversaire qui, après s'être débattu un instant, fini par cesser tout mouvement… Même lorsque Harry l'eut relâché, le Géléon resta immobile sur le sort. 

            Quelque peu déconcertée par le sang-froid qu'avait preuve Harry en n'hésitant pas un instant à tuer son ennemi, Lily ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain soulagement à la perspective que le danger était enfin levé. La panthère se désintéressa de son adversaire et s'approcha lentement, la démarche incertaine, de la jeune fille… Un mouvement brusque, un feulement sourd… La panthère qui tombe au sol, sous l'attaque du Géléon qui s'était brutalement relevé… Le cri effaré de Lily… Les crocs de la créature hybride qui scintillent à la lueur offerte par sa baguette, le sang de la panthère noire qui coule librement, souillant un peu plus son pelage sombre… La réplique qui "part" aussitôt par des griffes qui lacèrent sans aucune hésitation la gorge de son ennemi. Le sang qui gicle abondamment alors que le Géléon s'abat au sol, définitivement vaincu, la carotide tranchée, du moins, ce fut ce que Lily supposa au vue de la rapidité dont les évènements s'étaient enchaînés. Tandis que la panthère, dont le pelage était strié de marques sanglantes, se tenait, immobile, au cœur de la pièce, dos à la jeune fille, alors qu'une tache sombre s'élargissait au sol, telle une auréole sanglante, autour de la tête du deuxième Géléon dont le pelage avait repris les teintes vertes et brunes de sa robe naturelle, qui gisait à présent aux pattes du félin noir. Encore ébranlée par les derniers évènements, Lily vit Harry reprendre, dans un claquement sec, son apparence humaine… mais ses jambes cédèrent sous lui et il tomba au sol.

            « HARRY ! »

Semblant soudain retrouver toutes ses facultés, la jeune fille se hâta auprès de l'adolescent qui n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement

            « Harry… » souffla-t-elle.

            Le concerné murmura imperceptiblement et cilla, à son plus grand soulagement. Les blessures faites durant la lutte féline avaient été annulées par la transformation, mais Lily supposa que Harry n'avait pas supporté les contrecoups de la bataille.

            «- Ca va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle alors qu'il rencontrait son regard.

             - Oui, ça peut aller, marmonna-t-il en se passant la main sur le front en grimaçant. Ce n'est qu'un coup de fatigue, c'est tout. Mine de rien, c'est coriaces ces petites bêtes là…

             - Tu ne dois pas aller si mal si tu arrives encore à plaisanter. » répliqua-t-elle en l'aidant à se mettre en position assise sur le sol.

            Harry esquissa un semblant de sourire et s'apprêtaient à dire quelque chose lorsque des applaudissement retentirent derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.

            « Impressionnant, commenta une voix glaciale bien trop connue. Très impressionnant, Harry… »

* * * * *

            Celui-ci tressaillit imperceptiblement et se releva aussitôt d'un bond, alors que la lumière se faisait soudain dans la pièce. Ses jambes tremblèrent mais il tint bon et s'interposa devant Lily, se retournant vers le mage noir qui se tenait près de l'endroit d'où étaient sortis les deux fauves, souriant d'un air mauvais.

            « Comme on se retrouve, Potter. » ironisa-t-il.

            Harry fronça les sourcils, réalisant alors à qui il avait véritablement affaire. Il aurait reconnu cette intonation entre mille…

            «- Tom, siffla-t-il.

             - Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié ton ennemi de toujours, Harry, se moqua Voldemort. Je dois dire que tu m'as bien fait courir…mais j'ai fini par te retrouver, et en bonne compagnie je dois dire, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard à la jeune fille. Lily Evans…, ta future Sang-de-Bourbe de mère…

             - Laisse-la hors de ça, Tom ! » intima, froidement, Harry.

            Le mage noir eut un sourire carnassier. 

            « Pathétique ! Quelque soit l'époque où tu es, Harry Potter, tu conserves des points faibles…de taille. Chez nous, se sont tes amis…, mais ici, se sont tes parents ! D'ailleurs, il semblerait que votre petite famille de Potter ne soit pas au complet… Néanmoins je peux y remédier de ce pas. »

            Il esquissa un signe de la main et deux silhouettes cagoulées émergèrent aussitôt derrière lui, traînant sans ménagement un James effaré. Harry se tendit aussitôt, pestant silencieusement.

            « James ! » s'écria Lily, horrifiée, en découvrant son petit-ami exposé à la menace des baguettes des deux Mangemorts qui le retenaient.

            Harry la retint par le bras.

            « Ne bouge pas…. » souffla-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille, son regard vert émeraude plus dur que jamais alors qu'il fixait Voldemort.

            Celui-ci éclata de rire.

            «- Et bien, Harry, si tu espérais qu'il arriverait à regagner Poudlard pour prévenir Dumbledore, c'est raté…, se moqua-t-il. Il a peut-être réussi à échapper aux partisans incompétents que ma version de cette époque avait, mais il n'a pas pu nous échapper…

             - Laisse-le ! intima, froidement, Harry. Tu peux me faire ce que tu veux mais laisse-les tranquille… »

            Le sourire du mage noir s'élargit.

            « Justement, Harry…quand on y pense… Il y aurait un moyen on ne peut plus simple pour me débarrasser de toi : Si je tuais ne serait-ce que l'un d'eux, plus rien ne m'empêcherai de prendre le contrôle de la Grande-Bretagne…, étant donné que…le Survivant ne serait plus sur mon chemin. »

            Harry blêmit. Si Voldemort décidait de mener à bien ses projets, ce qu'il était en mesure de faire dans la seconde, il risquait d'avoir quelques problèmes, sans parler de la rupture temporelle qui en découlerait… 

Lily réprima un sanglot derrière lui, le ramenant à la réalité. Non, ça n'arriverait pas… Ses parents devaient vivre et ils vivraient, quoiqu'il lui en coûte ! Il ne savait pas comment le Voldemort de son époque avait pu le retrouver ici, mais la perspective d'avoir deux Seigneurs des Ténèbres pour le prix d'un n'était pas vraiment pour le rassurer, même s'il supposait que le Voldemort qu'il connaissait avait dû prendre ses précautions pour éviter qu'un tel cas de figure puisse se présenter. 

            Harry, les poings serrés à un point tel que ses jointures en étaient blanches, fixa son ennemi de toujours puis les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient et qu'il ne tarda pas à identifier : C'était ceux qu'il avait aperçus alors qu'il recherchait James et Lily. 

Il réprima de justesse un juron en réalisant pourquoi la voix de l'un des Mangemorts lui avait paru si familière sur le coup : C'était Lucius Malefoy, l'adulte. Et quant à l'autre, un scintillement argenté à l'extrémité de l'un de ses bras apporta très vite à Harry le nom du deuxième individu qui avait accompagné Voldemort dans son petit voyage temporel : Pettigrow ! 

Le sang de l'adolescent ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Non content de venir ici au risque de bouleverser l'ordre des choses, Voldemort se permettait d'emmener le rat avec lui !

Si James venait à le découvrir, tous les efforts que Harry avait déployés pour lui cacher l'identité du Gardien du Secret seraient réduits à néant ! Mais le Maraudeur était, en cet instant, trop effaré pour prêter une quelconque attention aux deux hommes, heureusement masqués, qui le retenaient.

            Reste calme !

            Harry resta impassible, légèrement rassuré. Bien que faible et incertaine, l'adolescent aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille.

            Si ça tourne mal, tu pourras compter sur notre aide…

            Harry ne bougea pas, fixant son adversaire, malgré la colère qui grondait en lui. L'adolescent était parfaitement conscient du fait que, après son face à face avec le Géléon, il n'était pas en condition pour engager un combat avec un Voldemort bien plus puissant que celui de cette époque. Surtout pas alors que James et Lily pouvaient faire les frais d'une offensive du mage noir.

            Voldemort esquissa un sourire sarcastique.

            «- Et bien Harry, ne te demandes-tu pas pourquoi je suis ici ? lança-t-il, d'un air faussement surpris.

             - Non, parce que je savais que vous finiriez par me le dire de vous-même, Tom. » répliqua calmement Harry. 

            Voldemort ricana.

            «- Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ton insolence, Potter, commenta-t-il sereinement. Bien que tu saches que tu n'as aucune chance de me vaincre, tu ne perds rien de ton arrogance de Gryffondor.

             - Et je constate que, malgré mon absence, tu n'as rien perdu de ta bassesse et ta lâcheté de Serpentard. » riposta Harry.

            Voldemort esquissa un sourire suffisant, avant de faire signe à l'adresse de ses Mangemorts qui, se rapprochèrent aussitôt, entraînant James derrière eux. Dans le même temps, Harry darda un regard haineux sur le plus petit des deux partisans du mage noir tout en songeant que Pettigrow avait, décidément, une curieuse façon de le remercier pour lui avoir sauvé la vie en ce sombre soir qui avait marqué la troisième année de scolarité à Poudlard de Harry. 

Mais l'adolescent se désintéressa bien vite du traître, reportant son attention sur leur prise qui, livide, se démenait comme il pouvait dans une tentative évidente de leur échapper, jusqu'à ce que Malefoy, visiblement agacé par son agitation, ne frappe sans ménagement le Maraudeur.

« Toi, tiens-toi tranquille, ou sinon… ! »

Lucius se retrouva violemment projeté au sol avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Le geste du Mangemort envers James avait été de trop pour Harry… Celui-ci, tremblant d'une rage froide qu'il ne cherchait plus à contenir, fixait intensément l'ancien Serpentard alors que James, passé le premier instant de surprise, profitait de l'occasion pour s'extraire de la prise de Pettigrow qui ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, mais Voldemort intercepta l'adolescent qui se retrouva bien vite retenu par le mage noir, une baguette contre la gorge, tandis que Lily laissait échappé un cri effaré derrière Harry.

« Harry, si j'étais toi, je réfléchirais à deux fois avant d'agir, observa-t-il tranquillement. Je ne pense pas que tu voudrais qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Après tout ce serait vraiment dommage que…le Survivant ne puisse voir le jour, tu ne crois pas ? ajouta-t-il sur un ton quelque peu ironique. Je n'aimerai pas être contraint de le tuer, au risque de perdre un adversaire de ta qualité, Harry… mais je n'hésiterait pas à le faire si cela se révélait nécessaire, tu ne crois pas ? »

            Le regard de Harry se durcit, sa fureur ne faisant qu'aller crescendo. Oubliée la fatigue, oublié le fait qu'il n'était pas en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs. Harry ne voyait qu'une chose : Il ferait regretter ça au mage noir.

            Face au silence de Harry, Voldemort ricana à nouveau.

            «- Pathétique, commenta-t-il. Il est toujours aussi facile de tous vous avoir à ma merci… : Il suffit de vous prendre par les sentiments !

             - Tom, lâche-le ! rétorqua Harry, en croisant l'espace d'une seconde le regard de James qui n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement.

             - Et pourquoi le devrais-je ? » se moqua Voldemort.

            Ce fut l'instant que choisit James pour rejeter en arrière, de toutes ses forces, l'un de ses coudes, qui toucha de plein fouet le mage noir au ventre. Celui-ci, accusa le coup l'espace d'une seconde que le jeune homme mit à profit pour s'extraire de la prise du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

            « Parce qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un Potter, Voldie ! commenta Harry en souriant avec satisfaction, en se déplaçant vivement de façon à se retrouver entre James et un Voldemort fâché. Je ne te laisserai plus les toucher, Tommy ! » ajouta-t-il, les yeux brillants de colère.

* * * * *

            « James ! » s'exclama Lily, visiblement soulagée, en se jetant dans les bras de son petit-ami qui la serra aussitôt contre elle, avant de jeter un regard à Harry. Celui-ci se tenait, impassible, face à Voldemort. 

De l'endroit où il se trouvait, James ne pouvait voir de l'adolescent que son dos mais tout en lui ne semblait était que détermination et colère. Oui, Harry était en colère… Une colère froide et parfaitement maîtrisée. Une fureur qui semblait irradier autour de lui. Une rage, profonde, telle que James en frémit et était quelque peu soulagé de ne pas être en face de Harry en cet instant. Une telle puissance semblait émaner de lui que le Maraudeur en avait presque peur. C'était donc ça le pouvoir des héritiers de Gryffondor ? Ce pouvoir qui dont il ignorait encore tout, alors que Harry semblait déjà parfaitement capable de le maîtriser ?

James songea alors que, Lily et lui, tout comme les deux Mangemorts qui accompagnaient le mage noir, ne pourraient être que de simple spectateurs dans ce combat qui allait, inévitablement, s'engager entre Harry et Voldemort. Car James n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas deviner que Voldemort devait posséder une puissance similaire, d'autant plus développée qu'il avait dû passer maître dans l'art de la pratique de la magie noire.

            Comme pour lui donner raison, Voldemort passa à l'attaque, mais Harry contra adroitement le sortilège Doloris.

* * * * *

            «- Et bien, Voldie, c'est une impression ou tu t'es ramolli en mon absence ? le provoqua Harry. Mais tu as mis du temps avant de te rappeler que tu m'avais rencontré dans ton passé… Everte statile !

             - Je dois dire que tes amis ont su me donner le change durant quelques temps, concéda avec mauvaise grâce le mage noir tout en bloquant le sortilège de son adversaire. Et, disons que, après la, malencontreuse, chute de mon premier règne, j'avais d'autres préoccupations que des choses aussi…futiles. Mais, malgré les efforts de tes amis, j'ai fini par découvrir ton absence de notre époque, Potter…et je n'ai pas tardé à comprendre où tu étais passé, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard amusé en direction des deux autres adolescents qui fixaient la scène avec inquiétude. Tu es revenu à l'époque de tes parents…

             - Ce n'était qu'un malencontreux concours de circonstance… et ce n'est, d'ailleurs, pas plus mal. Ca m'aura permis de te mettre, déjà à cette époque, des bâtons dans les roues, Voldie.

             - S'il est vrai que tu m'avais impressionné à cette époque, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui, Potter, et tu le sais très bien. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils n'ont guère l'air surpris de te voir sous cette apparence…

             - Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, Tom ? » cingla Harry.

            Voldemort eut un sourire mauvais, mais ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet, portant son attention sur l'un des cadavres des Géléons fraîchement tués.

            « Alors, comme ça, Potter, tu as profité de ton petit séjour ici pour devenir un Animagus ? »

            Harry haussa un sourcil, étonné.

«- Tu m'as l'air surpris, Potter. Mais figure-toi que je n'ai pas raté un seul instant de ton captivant combat. Il semblerait que tu aies eu, une fois de plus, une chance insolente. Sans cette forme animale, ces Géléons t'auraient rapidement éliminé…

 - Alors, c'est vous qui avez lâché les Géléons sur nous ! réalisa l'adolescent. C'est vous qui avez fait disparaître la porte !

 - Effectivement, confirma Voldemort en esquissant un sourire moqueur. En les faisant libérer, j'espérai que l'un d'eux aurait eu raison de toi, mais je ne pensais pas que la tendance cannibale de ces stupides félins serait encore trop forte pour mes pouvoirs actuels…pourtant bien supérieurs à ceux que j'avais avant ma chute. Comme tu as pu le constater, j'ai perdu le contrôle relatif que j'avais sur eux lorsqu'ils se sont heurtés… et qu'ils se soient entretués… Tu n'aurais eu aucune chance contre les deux réunis.

             - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi êtes vous ici, Tom Elvis Jedusor ?Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas profité de mon absence à notre époque ? »

            Le mage noir eut un sourire méprisant.

            «- J'aime te rendre la vie impossible, Potter, répliqua-t-il. Je te ferai regretter d'avoir survécu, Harry Potter… Crois-moi ! J'espère que tu as bien profité de ces quelques mois que tu as pu passer ici et de cette relative tranquillité car désormais, c'est terminé. Jusqu'à présent, je me suis montré magnanime avec toi, Potter. Mais…

             - Laissez-le tranquille ! »

            Lily se campa aux côtés de Harry, sa baguette à la main, le teint pâle et les yeux brillants de colère.

            «- Lily, ne te mêle pas de ça…, grogna sèchement Harry qui ne décolérait pas.

             - Tu ne crois quand même que nous allons rester là sans rien faire ? » intervint James en se plaçant de l'autre côté de la jeune fille, sa propre baguette à la main.

            Voldemort ricana.

            « Comme c'est touchant, ironisa-t-il. Mais c'est qu'ils sont plus valeureux que je ne le pensais à cette époque…à moins qu'ils n'aient envie de mourir avant l'heure ? »

            L'expression de Harry se durcit. La situation était déjà bien assez complexe comme ça sans qu'il ait à laisser ses futurs parents s'exposer aussi stupidement au mage noir.

            «- Restez hors de ça ! intima Harry, un peu plus durement, plus contrarié que jamais, à l'adresse de ses deux "camarades".

             - Non ! » rétorqua Lily.

            L'insistance du couple à le soutenir l'aurait, en d'autres circonstances, troublé. Mais pas là. L'obstination des deux Préfets-en-Chef ne faisait que l'irriter plus encore. Il se trouvait ici par leur faute et ils voulaient encore mettre leur vie en péril, alors que cette affaire ne concernait que ce Voldemort et lui, Harry, en cet instant. Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se retourna vers les deux autres, les yeux flamboyant d'une colère sans pareille.

            «- Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter, restez en dehors de ça ! lâcha-t-il froidement.

             - Non, Harry, s'entêta la jeune fille en soutenant tant bien que mal le regard. On…

             - TIREZ-VOUS DE LA ! TOUS LES DEUX ! »

            A bout de patience, Harry avait considérablement haussé le ton. Déstabilisé par la fureur évidente de l'adolescent, les deux autres reculèrent légèrement.

            « Cette affaire ne vous concerne en aucun cas. Vous n'avez rien à voir dans ce règlement de compte entre Tom et moi ! Vous ne feriez que me gêner plus qu'autre chose ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont il est capable. Si vous avez envie d'y laisser votre peau, c'est votre problème… et aussi le mien. Et pour cela, je vous interdit de vous mêlez à ça ! ALORS, RESTEZ EN ARRIERE OU JE NE REPONDS PLUS DE RIEN ! »

            Lily, visiblement blessée par ses propos, se mordit les lèvres et se hâta de détourner les yeux, livide, alors que Harry faisait de même, quelque peu troublé par la situation. Mais James, lui, ne semblait pas décidé à capituler aussi facilement et voulu dire quelque chose. Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps, relevant vivement la tête, plus décidé que jamais, alors que Voldemort éclatait d'un rire moqueur.

            « Vous l'aurez voulu, tous les deux ! lâcha Harry. Puisque vous ne m'en laissez pas le choix. »

* * * * *

            Avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, Lily se retrouva, avec James, à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, à nouveau soumise à la contrainte d'une barrière de protection dressée par Harry. Celui-ci ne semblait plus leur prêter la moindre attention, ayant reporté toute son attention sur Voldemort.

            Lily devinait les raisons qui poussaient Harry à agir de la sorte à leur égard et elle le comprenait parfaitement, mais elle n'en était pas pour autant moins choqué par ses propos. Elle se tourna vers son petit-ami qui, à ses côtés, semblait particulièrement contrarié.

            «- De quel droit peut-il nous dire ce qu'on a à faire ou pas ? gronda-t-il. Pourquoi refuse-t-il notre aide de la sorte alors que…

             - James, soupira-t-elle en posant la main sur son bras. Il a ses raisons. Il se fait du soucis pour nous. Même s'il m'en coûte de l'admettre, il a fait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour nous.

             - Parce que tu t'imagines que je vais rester là sans rien faire alors que Harry peut se faire tuer par ce… ce type, alors qu'il risque sa vie pour venir nous tirer de là ?

             - Il faudrait d'abord que tu arrives à briser la protection que Harry a dressée autour de nous, riposta Lily. Et, crois-moi, c'est impossible, à moins que quelque chose ne vienne rompre sa concentration… »

* * * * *

            «- Voyons, Harry, est-ce une façon de parler à ses parents…ou plutôt devrais-je dire ses futurs parents ? se moqua Voldemort.

             - Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires sur le sujet, Tommy !

             - Oh mais c'est que tu me parais bien plus colérique que lors de notre dernière rencontre, Harry !

             - Parce que le simple fait de voir votre face reptilienne me donne l'envie de vous faire regretter tout le mal que vous avez fait ! cingla Harry.

             - Ah oui ? répliqua, paisiblement, Voldemort. Et te crois-tu vraiment en mesure de me tenir tête, tout en maintenant cette protection à laquelle tu as soumis ces deux-là ? répliqua-t-il en désignant les autres adolescents.

             - Et pourquoi as-tu crû bon d'emmener ces deux-là avec toi ? riposta Harry, en désignant les deux Mangemorts. J'ai crû constaté, pourtant, qu'ils étaient toujours aussi pitoyables. »

            En effet, Malefoy était toujours inconscient, accusant visiblement le coup du sort que Harry lui avait instinctivement lancé en réponse au fait qu'il s'en soit pris à James. Peut-être s'était-il même cogné la tête en tombant… Mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas outre mesure. Il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Quant à Pettigrow, il n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement, se contentant de laisser faire les choses. 

            L'adolescent reporta vivement son attention sur Voldemort en réalisant qu'il disait quelque chose, alors qu'une douleur intense lui traversait le front, à l'instant où le mage noir lançait un sort qui lui était totalement inconnu.

* * * * *

Voldemort jeta soudainement un sortilège dont James ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà entendu parlé et qui, dans un flash intense, s'écrasa contre le bouclier que dressa aussitôt Harry pour se protéger. Mais la protection du jeune homme céda sous la force du maléfice, dans une détonation assourdissante dont le souffle balaya toute la pièce, faisant trembler le sol et le plafond.

Instinctivement, James serra Lily contre lui, faisant écran de son corps, au cas où… Mais la barrière de protection dont Harry les avait entouré tint bon. Au détriment de sa propre sécurité, Harry avait assuré la leur.

Lorsque la forte lumière qui avait suivit l'explosion du sort eut diminuée, James se risqua à jeter un regard autour de lui, appréhendant ce qu'il pourrait voir… 

« Harry ! »

Ni Lily ni lui n'avait pu retenir cette exclamation soulagée en constatant que le jeune homme s'était tiré indemne de ce sort auquel il avait été directement confronté.

* * * * *

Le souffle court, Harry s'efforçait de contenir le tremblement de son corps malmené et de rester impassible face au mage noir qui se tenait, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, immobile à quelques pas de là.

«- Oh, je ne pensais pas que tu encaisserais aussi bien ce sort, Potter, commenta le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 - Je vous ai déjà dit de ne jamais me sous-estimer, Tom. » rétorqua sèchement Harry.

Sa colère était totalement retombée, pour ne laisser place qu'à une inquiétude grandissante et une fatigue écrasante. Pour résister à ce sortilège, l'adolescent avait du déployer une énergie considérable bien supérieure à l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour contre l'Avada Kedavra. Mais cela ne le surprenait pas outre mesure, sachant parfaitement que l'expérience lui permettait de mieux gérer sa magie… Mais là, il avait eu à faire à un maléfice inconnu qui semblait autrement plus puissant que le sortilège de mort qu'aimait employer, habituellement, Voldemort.

Il ne serait jamais en mesure d'endurer une autre attaque de ce genre, et encore moins d'assurer la protection de ses futurs parents très longtemps, à ce rythme-là. D'autant plus que sa cicatrice lui faisait plus mal que jamais. Il ne voyait donc qu'une seule solution pour, peut-être, pouvoir limiter la casse, mais…

«- Tu n'aimerais pas que je recommence, Potter, n'est-ce pas ? commenta Voldemort en esquissant sourire sardonique. Alors abandonne… la lutte est vaine, Potter. Pendant ton absence j'en ai profité pour accroître ma puissance, comme tu as pu le constater par toi-même. Même au mieux de ta forme, tu serais incapable de me résister…

 - Je n'abandonnerai jamais, Tom, et tu le sais ! siffla Harry, tendu.

 - Dans ce cas, aucun de vous ne sortira vivant d'ici. Si tu n'es pas en mesure de te protéger, comment espères-tu pouvoir protéger ces deux-là ? »

Harry, bien qu'il sache pertinemment qui le mage noir désignait, suivit son regard, jetant un bref coup d'œil aux deux adolescents effarés.

« Maman, papa, si vous voulez m'aider, si vous pouvez m'aider, ça serait bien, maintenant ! » songea-t-il, s'efforçant de ne penser à rien d'autre que ça.

Il savait que c'était idiot de se raccrocher à cet espoir un peu fou qu'était celui de solliciter une aide de personnes mortes depuis déjà plusieurs années…, du moins pour lui, et cela au cœur du repaire de Voldemort. Mais il ne voyait pas d'autres moyens de se sortir de ce traquenard, même s'il ne voyait pas trop en quoi, tant bien même ils venaient, en quoi ils pourraient l'aider… Plongé dans sa concentration, il ne vit pas venir le nouveau sortilège Doloris que lui lança Voldemort et se le prit de plein fouet, s'écrasant douloureusement au mur le plus proche, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

«- Abandonne, Potter ! insista Voldemort, toujours aussi calme.

             - Jamais… Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à me joindre à toi, Tom, et tu le sais ! » lâcha Harry en tentant de se relever.

            Mais ses jambes cédèrent sous lui, incapable de supporter l'effort qu'il demandait à son corps épuisé et meurtrie.

            « Très bien… Dans ce cas… »

            Voldemort s'approcha de lui, mais c'est à peine s'il s'en rendit compte. Il était dans un état second et aucun élément extérieur ne semblait plus pouvoir l'atteindre. Il n'en pouvait plus… Il possédait peut-être un fort potentiel magique mais il n'était pas encore totalement en mesure de l'utiliser dans toute sa mesure… et surtout pas dans les circonstances actuelles. Trop de choses en quelques heures… Immobile contre le mur, torturé par la douleur cuisante que sa cicatrice continuait à lui infligé, Harry attendait…

            Face à lui, Voldemort leva sa baguette.

            « Assez jouer, Potter ! Il est grand temps… »

            Fermes-les yeux, Harry, vite ! 

            L'adolescent ne chercha pas à discuter et obtempéra alors qu'un bref claquement retentissait, suivit par un flash brutal de lumière que Harry perçu malgré ses paupières closes. Lorsqu'il se risqua à ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, les "échos" de ses parents se tenaient devant lui, face à face, paumes contre paumes. Harry, interloqué, réalisa alors que, dans le reste de la pièce, le temps semblait s'être figé, tout comme les autres personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Voldemort, lui-même, était paralysé. Personne, excepté Harry, n'esquissait le moindre geste. Celui-ci, déboussolé, fixa la baguette, pointée sur lui, de Voldemort, tout en se relevant, lentement, en prenant appui contre le mur. 

            Le silence était lourd, inquiétant.

            «- Maman, papa, vous…, commença Harry, vaguement soulagé.

             - Plus tard, Harry. Nous n'avons que peu de temps, avant que le Voldemort de cette époque ne repère notre présence… Et nous ne pourrons pas maintenir le temps ainsi figé trop longtemps, l'avertit sa mère d'une voix douce. Tu t'es très bien débrouillé, Harry.

             - Mais les circonstances t'étaient défavorables. Tu n'avais aucune chance de vaincre, pour cette fois, ce Voldemort. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais. Tu auras sûrement plus de chance la prochaine fois.

             - Vous, vous saviez qu'il était ici ? » s'enquit Harry alors que l'écho de sa mère s'approchait de lui et posait la main sur son front.

            L'adolescent ressentit aussitôt une chaleur réconfortante l'envahir et la douleur se fit plus supportable, tandis que ses pensées se faisaient plus claires à mesure que la fatigue semblait diminuer.

            « Oui, admit son père. Il a recouru à la même potion que celle qui t'a mené ici… Et c'était lui qui, à maintes reprises, nous empêchais d'entrer en contact avec toi et interférait de telle façon que ta cicatrice réagissait, même s'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être.

 - Et c'est aussi pour cette raison que ton père a eu les plus grandes difficultés à ne pas perdre totalement le contact avec toi lorsque tu es entré dans le repaire de Voldemort, commenta sa mère en passant la main dans les cheveux en bataille du jeune homme. Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant que nous sommes là, nous allons vous aider à sortir d'ici… Nous ne pourrons pas vous ramener tous les trois jusqu'à Poudlard mais nous pouvons au moins vous faciliter la tâche. »

            A peine eut-elle prononcer ces mots que le décor qui entourait Harry changeait de tout au tout et qu'il se retrouva à l'air libre, en compagnie des deux adolescents qu'il était venu chercher ici et qui semblaient complètement déboussolés, sous une pluie fine.

            « Mais ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'étonna James en se passant la main sur la nuque en scrutant les alentours. Comment sommes nous arrivés ici ? »

Harry sourit, tout en finissant par identifier l'endroit où ils se trouvaient : sur le pont qui surplombait les douves entourant le repaire de Voldemort, près de la grande porte menant à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. 

            « Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer, commença-t-il. Mais… »

            Lily, quant à elle, semblant s'être remise bien plus vite de sa surprise que son petit-ami, avait profitée de l'occasion pour se planter devant Harry, non sans l'avoir gratifié au préalable d'une gifle retentissante, l'interrompant ainsi.

            « Toi, ne t'avises plus jamais de refaire ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, Harry, gronda-t-elle. Je refuse que tu privilégie notre prédiction au détriment de la tienne. Voldemort aurait pu te tuer, tout à l'heure ! »

            Trop médusé pour réagir, Harry se laissa sermonner sans piper mot, jusqu'à ce que James, passé le premier instant de surprise, ne se décide à intervenir pour calmer le jeu…même s'il était évident qu'il partageait l'opinion de sa petite-amie.

            Bon, et si, au lieu de rester ici, à attendre que quelqu'un nous repère, nous rentrions à Poudlard ? » suggéra Harry, en se frottant légèrement la joue.

            Les deux autres ne purent qu'approuver. Et Harry ressentit un certain soulagement en constatant que, à priori, le couple ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur de l'attitude qu'il avait eu à leur égard un peu plus tôt.

            Tu ne pourras utiliser le Portoloin que tu as préparé qu'une fois de l'autre côté de la forêt.

            Harry grimaça. Il avait complètement oublié la forêt des Désolations qui les entourait pourtant. Il inspira, jetant un regard à la lisière sombre et menaçante qui se dressait un peu plus loin, et se tourna vers les deux autres.

            «- Bon, il va nous falloir traverser cette forêt pour pouvoir activer le Portoloin que j'ai réalisé à l'aller, annonça-t-il. Cependant, on ne va pas avoir le temps de traîner quand on y sera…

             - Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Lily en se rapprochant un peu plus de son petit-ami qui passa un bras autour de sa taille.

             - Et bien…on va dire que les arbres n'y sont guère du mal à te laisser passer sans encombre, avoua Harry en grimaçant. Et ils n'ont rien à envier au Saule Cogneur de Poudlard. Mais je pense que ça devrait pas être trop dur si on utilise nos formes animales, James. »

            Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis échangea un regard entendu avec Lily qui passa derrière son petit-ami qui la hissa sur son dos avant de se transformer en cerf, alors que Harry adoptait à nouveau son apparence féline. Cela fait, les deux Animagi se rapprochèrent de la masse sombres des chênes de l'orée de la forêt.

            Une fois qu'on sera engagé là-dedans, il ne sera pas question de s'arrêter ne serait ce qu'une fraction de seconde. Et on ne pourra pas … James, où est Fumseck ?

            Il doit être à Poudlard à l'heure qu'il est. Pourquoi ?

            On ne va donc pas pouvoir compter sur lui pour neutraliser l'arbre "fondateur". soupira Harry. Tu es prêt ?

            Autant qu'on peut l'être dans une telle situation.

            Ok, dans ce cas, on y va.

* * * * *

            Le hall du château était désert lorsque le trio franchit le seuil de la haute porte d'entrée.

            « La voie est libre. » chuchota James, en s'avançant dans la vaste pièce en direction de l'escalier.

            Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà été aussi soulagé de se retrouver dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il jeta un bref regard à Lily et Harry qui avait dû, une fois encore, recourir à la Métamorphose lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés devant les grilles du collège, pour prendre son apparence de Harry Calaway. Tous deux le suivaient de près, jetant des regards furtifs autour d'eux. Ils avaient atteints l'escalier de marbre quand…

            « Potter ! Evans ! Calaway ! »

            Tous trois sursautèrent à la voix du professeur Brûlopot et se retournèrent vivement pour voir l'enseignant de Soins aux Créatures Magiques qui venait à leur rencontre, en compagnie du professeur McGonagall.

            «- Vous voilà enfin, tous les trois ! Sains et Saufs ! lança le premier enseignant avant de se tourner vers l'autre adulte. Minerva, pourriez-vous avertir le directeur de leur retour. Je me charge de conduire ces trois-là à son bureau.

             - Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous-même prévenir Albus, Hector ? rétorqua la sorcière. Ces élèves appartiennent à la maison de Gryffondor et sont donc sous ma responsabilité. Et je pense qu'il serait préférable de les conduire à l'infirmerie. »

            C'est ainsi que le professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques s'engagea dans l'escalier de marbre, sous le regard des trois adolescents silencieux et de la responsable de leur Maison.

            « Venez avec moi, tous les trois ! » intima-t-elle.

            James, ne tenant pas à aggraver leur situation actuelle, suivit promptement leur enseignante, imité par Lily. Mais la jeune fille se retourna bien vite, tout comme le Maraudeur, en constatant que Harry ne les suivait pas. En effet, celui-ci, immobile, fixait l'escalier de marbre, les sourcils froncés.

            « Harry ? »

            L'intéressé tressaillit et, semblant revenir à la réalité, se hâta de les rejoindre, non sans un dernier regard à la direction prise par le professeur Brûlopot.

* * * * *

            « A part quelques brûlures superficielles pour Mr Calaway et quelques égratignures, il n'y a rien à signaler. » déclara une Madame Pomfresh en robe de chambre, après s'être occupée des trois adolescents.

            Bien évidemment, elle n'avait guère appréciée être tirée du lit au beau milieu de la nuit (en effet, il n'était qu'un peu plus de trois heures du matin), mais s'était néanmoins acquittée de sa tâche avec son sérieux habituel. Dumbledore, quant à lui, était arrivé entre temps, et acquiesça au verdict de l'infirmière. 

            «- Néanmoins, je préfère les garder encore un peu ici, par précaution… Un peu de repos ne pourra leur être que favorable. poursuivit Madame Pomfresh.

             - Je partage votre opinion sur le sujet, Pompom, cependant, j'aimerai m'entretenir un peu avec eux si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection. »

            L'infirmière accepta la demande du directeur même si, pour James, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle aurait préféré les soumettre au plus tôt à une potion quelconque. Le concernant, il ne voyait aucun intérêt à devoir rester à l'infirmerie étant donné qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Harry. Celui-ci était assis à la tête du lit sur lequel ils étaient tous trois installés, la tête basse et les yeux mi-clos, visiblement épuisé. Les contrecoups des derniers évènements se faisaient ressentir, maintenant que le danger était écarté. Mais, malgré son changement d'apparence, Harry n'avait pu effacer les marques laissées par ses combats successifs.

* * * * *

            Après que Madame Pomfresh eut quitté la pièce, le directeur avait écouté, sans mot dire, les récits, quelque peu modifiés, des trois adolescents. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas lui dire l'exacte vérité sans devoir lui avouer que la véritable identité de Harry n'était plus un secret pour les Préfets-en-Chef de Gryffondor. De sorte que, les trois élèves avaient jugés, d'un commun accord, préférable de taire la présence du Voldemort du futur et le fait que Harry avait passé la plus grande partie de la soirée sous sa véritable apparence et la manière dont ce dernier avait vaincu, sous sa forme animale, le deuxième Géléon (après tout, Dumbledore n'était pas sensé savoir que les Maraudeurs et Harry étaient des Animagi, non déclarés qui plus est)

            « Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de n'avoir que quelques blessures superficielles, tous les trois, commenta le directeur après un instant de silence. Peu de sorciers, même plus expérimentés que vous, auraient pu en faire autant. La plupart d'entre eux, si ce n'est même pas tous, y auraient laissé leur vie. Vous avez de la chance de vous en être tirés à si bon compte. »

            Les trois adolescents acquiescèrent silencieusement, conscients de ce fait. Même si leur "chance" pouvait se résumer en un mot : Harry. James ne se faisait guère d'illusion sur la façon dont les choses se seraient terminées dans le repaire de Voldemort si Harry n'avait pas été là.

            « Néanmoins, vous comprendrez que votre comportement, à tous les trois, est impardonnable, reprit le directeur. Aucun de vous, et encore moins toi, James, ne deviez quitter Poudlard. Surtout pas en pleine nuit et en douce. C'était irresponsable de ta part de mettre ainsi la vie d'autres personnes en danger de cette façon. Et Lily, tu n'aurais pas dû accepter sa proposition, d'autant plus que, l'un comme l'autre, vous étiez parfaitement consciente des risques encourus. Et quant à toi Harry, même si je comprends que notre discussion ait pu te contrarier et t'inciter à agir sur un coup de tête, j'aurai préféré que tu ne te précipites pas seul, comme tu l'as fait, au repaire de Voldemort. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer. Cependant, une fois de plus, tu as fait preuve d'une grande bravoure, pour sauver ces deux-là. »

            Les trois élèves baissèrent la tête, penauds. James se risqua cependant à jeter un regard au directeur, pour le voir échanger un regard entendu avec la directrice-adjointe.

            « Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense que ce qui vous est arrivé est une punition bien suffisante et que vous êtes en mesure, si ce n'est pas même déjà fait, de tirer des enseignements de votre mésaventure d'hier, continua tout aussi calmement le directeur. Je sais que vous êtes jeunes et que vous êtes parfaitement, en tant que tel, en droit de profiter de cette insouciance qui vous est gré. Cependant le monde n'est pas aussi facile que vous semblez le penser et tous les deux, et encore moins en ce moment, et cela Harry, lui, l'a parfaitement compris. Même si ces restrictions dont vous faites, tous, l'objet peuvent vous paraître trop contraignantes, elles sont pourtant instaurées pour votre propre sécurité. »

            Toujours le même silence des trois adolescents. Pourtant, du coin de l'œil, James ne pu que constater que l'expression de Harry s'était curieusement durcie aux propos du vieux sorcier. 

            « C'est pourquoi, et je pense que le professeur McGonagall est de mon avis, vous ne serez pas puni, malgré ce que vous avez fait. »

            Tous trois relevèrent, dans un même mouvement, la tête, abasourdi. Dumbledore sourit largement, visiblement amusé par leur étonnement, alors que McGonagall se permettait une légère esquisse de sourire.

            « Vous avez l'air surpris par notre décision, commenta Dumbledore dont les yeux bleus pétillaient malicieusement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Mais, il ne faudrait pas que cela s'ébruite… au risque que…certains élèves ne viennent crier au favoritisme. Alors, que cela reste entre nous, si vous le voulez bien. » ajouta-t-il en adoptant une expression que James aurait facilement classé dans la catégorie "_air de conspirateur_".

* * * * *

            Une semaine s'était paisiblement écoulée et la vie "normale" à Poudlard avait repris son cours… James, Harry et Lily avaient été autorisé, dès le samedi qui avait suivit leur retour, en fin de journée, à regagner la Tour de Gryffondor, où ils furent chaleureusement accueillis par leurs camarades de maison. Harry, grâce aux préparations diverses de Madame Pomfresh avait récupéré des contrecoups de son petit voyage en Albanie et se portait mieux que jamais, du moins jusqu'à ce que Remus ne fasse remarquer l'absence de Peter…ce qui rappela à Harry la situation dans laquelle il avait laissé le rat. Après un instant d'hésitation, Harry finit par libérer un Queudver stupéfixé, non sans l'avoir au préalable emmené, sous la cape d'invisibilité, dans un couloir désert, où il avait annulé le sort de Stupéfixion. Il s'était bien amusé à observer la réaction du traître lorsque celui-ci était revenu à lui et avait eu bien du mal à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là.

            Par chance pour Harry, James avait eu la bonne idée de garder une autre fiole de la potion d'Aparencia qu'ils avaient préparée quelques mois plus tôt, de sorte qu'il avait pu rapidement reprendre son aspect d'emprunt sans avoir à inventer un nouveau mensonge pour Dumbledore… d'autant plus que Harry n'avait pas encore "digéré" les propos, injustifiés, du directeur à l'égard de ses parents. Même si, à présent, il avait la preuve qu'aucun de ses parents ne cèderaient jamais à Voldemort, il n'avait guère envie de se retrouver à nouveau en présence du vieux sorcier. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il devait signaler la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres de son époque, mais il préférait attendre un peu avant de devoir affronter à nouveau, seul à seul, le directeur.

En plus, comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, Hedwige s'obstinait à lui faire la tête, probablement vexée d'avoir été chargée d'une "mission" insignifiante alors que son maître en profitait pour quitter l'école. Harry avait fini par laisser tomber, habitué à ses crises de mauvaise humeur.

            En plus, tout au long de ma semaine, le professeur McGonagall et Peter n'avaient eu de cesse de s'obstiner à le regarder étrangement. Harry ne tarda pas à supposer que Dumbledore avait expliqué son cas à la responsable de Gryffondor, ce qui expliquait la raison pour laquelle elle le fixait de cette façon qui le mettait plus que mal à l'aise. De plus, après une courte discussion avec ses futurs parents, mais aussi avec son père qui lui avait donné une réponse plus que mitigée, Harry avait préféré avouer à Remus, Sirius et Amy sa véritable identité, déterminé à le leur dire de lui-même, avant qu'ils ne l'apprennent par quelqu'un d'autre… Peter par exemple.

            Et c'est ainsi que, en ce samedi après-midi, le petit groupe des élèves de septième année (même Peter, au plus grand dam de Harry qui n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de le convier à leur discussion au risque d'accroître les suspicions de Remus à son égard) s'était rassemblé dans le dortoir des garçons que Harry avait fermé la clé et fait insonoriser, non sans s'être assuré au préalable qu'aucun autre Omniscient n'était caché sous les lits, grâce à l'aide de Gaïa qui, s'étant acquitté avec sérieux de sa mission, somnolait à présent sur les genoux de son maître.

            Un long moment de silence suivit ses explications, alors que les autres, assis par terre, au milieu du dortoir, fixaient Harry avec incrédulité. Harry, qui pour les besoins de ses révélations avait repris sa véritable apparence, aurait sûrement rit de leur réaction, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse. Bien évidemment, le jeune homme s'était abstenu de leur dire bien des choses, se contentant de leur avouer le lien qu'il avait avec James et Lily.

            « Eh, Patmol, ferme-la bouche ou tu vas finir par avaler une mouche. » se moqua James devant l'expression stupéfaite de son meilleur ami.

            Bien que obéissant à la suggestion de son ami, Sirius fixa un long moment encore Harry avant d'être capable de dire quelque chose de cohérent.

            « Tu…tu es… le…le fils de… »

            Ayant visiblement du mal à assimiler la nouvelle, il jeta un regard interrogateur aux deux Préfets-en-Chef de Gryffondor.

            «- Alors, vous deux, vous allez…vraiment…vous pondre un enfant…tous les deux ?

             - Ben oui, tous les deux, se moqua James. Vaut mieux être deux pour ce genre de chose.

             - Non…, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, protesta Sirius.

             - C'est pourtant ce que tu as dit, rétorqua James en prenant visiblement un malin plaisir à enfoncer un peu plus son meilleur ami dans son trouble.

 - Alors, vous étiez au courant, tous les deux ! commenta Remus dont le regard passait de l'un à l'autre des "trois Potter". 

             - Oui. » confirma simplement Lily jusque là silencieuse. 

            Remus acquiesça d'un signe de tête, tout en continuant à les observer d'un air songeur.

            « Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous preniez autant sa défense, observa-t-il finalement. Et ça explique bien des choses. En tout cas, on ne peut pas nier ses origines. » ajouta-t-il en souriant légèrement.

            Néanmoins, Harry ne pu que constater que, malgré le ton léger qu'il employait, Remus ne paraissait pas totalement convaincu et que quelque chose, que Harry supposa être son attitude envers Peter, continuait à le tracasser. 

            Pourtant, Harry s'était efforcé de se montrer aussi aimable que possible avec le rat qui, de toute façon, l'évitait plus que jamais depuis la petite "conversation" qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours auparavant, tous deux s'efforçant de réduire au minimum les cas inévitables où ils devaient travailler ensemble…autrement dit lorsqu'ils devaient travailler sur le travail imposé par Krayak sur l'élixir de Wizgeen. 

De toute façon, les tensions étaient plus que palpable dans la quasi-totalité des binômes décidés, en dehors de celui Avery/Rookwood, et entre binôme, dont James était régulièrement à l'origine.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Et un chapitre de plus de fini… Désolée s'il est un peu bâclé (enfin, moi je trouve)… mais cette fois, j'ai fait un effort : il n'y a pas de cliffhanger ^^ 

            Titre du prochain chapitre : _Lever le voile sur le mystère_ ! Vous en saurez ENFIN plus sur la taupe…et oui ^^ Alors, avis aux amateurs, reviewez !!!

            Alors "programme du jour" : D'abord, les RAR puis je vous mettrait quelques rushs de ce chapitre, plus un commentaire d'un passage de ma fic (celui où Harry parle à Sirius du Secret de Remus, au _chapitre 12 : "Séjour chez les Black"_) réalisé par **_Yolei Celine Kamya_**.

            Sur ce, nous allons donc passer aux RAR…

(_Les lecteurs attendent en silence, rassemblés dans un coin de la salle des reviews déserte. Puis des éclats de voix soudains_…)

**_Première voix_** : Aïe. Mais lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !

**_Deuxième voix_** : Lâche-nous, plutôt.

**_Troisième voix_** : Vous pouvez toujours courir. Je ne vous lâcherai qu'une fois que vous serez enfermées à un endroit où vous ne pourrez plus faire de bêtises. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos coups de folie…

**_Première voix_** : Mais tu n'avais pas le droit de nous ramener de la sorte.

**_Troisième voix_** : Tu crois ça ? Bien au contraire, je pense que j'avais parfaitement le droit de venir vous récupérer.

**_Deuxième voix_** : Mais notre séjour n'était pas fini et…

**_Troisième voix_** : J'en ai rien à faire. Vous n'aviez qu'à penser à ça avant de faire tous ces achats grotesques. 

(_la porte de la salle s'ouvre brusquement, sur une Ccilia furieuse, traînant derrière elle une LSK et une LPDP ligotées qu'elle tient par l'oreille._)

**_Ccilia_** : Vous avez ma parole que c'est la dernière fois que je vous accorde pareille folie. Vous allez filer droit, toutes les deux, désormais, vous pouvez me croire !Et non contentes de débiter sur mon compte des sommes que je n'ai pas, j'ai du payer une somme astronomique au conducteur du Taxi qui m'a conduit aux Enfers, et…(_se fige en apercevant les lecteurs stupéfaits)_

**_Ccilia_** (_grommelle_) : Ah mince, j'avais oublié que c'était l'heure des Réponses aux Reviews ! (_se tourne vers LSK et LPDP_) Pour la peine, et avoir abusé de leur temps, et du mien par la même occasion, vous allez me faire, de ce pas, les RAR ! (_se tourner vers les lecteurs toujours déconcertés_) Mais, avant, je crois que quelques explications s'imposent :

(_flash-back à ce qui s'est passé dans la matinée_)

**_Ccilia_** (_s'arrêtant sur le seuil de la salle des reviews) : _Ah, pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il pleuve quand je dois aller chercher le courrier ? (_grimace et lève les yeux au ciel, pour y voir de gros nuages noirs bien épais qui n'étaient pas pour annoncer une fin imminente du mauvais temps_) Hum… (_se tourne vers l'intérieur_) Téra, tu voudrais pas aller chercher le courrier pour moi ? (_Le Géléon, étendu de tout son long devant la cheminée, n'esquissa pas un geste_) Pff, je croyais que les filles t'avaient dressé à le faire… (_marmonne_) Elles sont jamais là quand il faut celles-là… (_soupire_) Boon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller… (_nouveau soupir_) Allez, Céc', dis-toi qu'une petite pluie n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

**_Robbins Williams_** (_sortant de nulle part_) : Oui mais une grosse ça peut tuer.

**_Ccilia_** (_perplexe_) : Euh, on n'est pas dans _Jumanji_.

**_RW _**: Ah bon ? (_clin d'œil aux Guignols de l'infos_ ^^)

**_Ccilia_** (_une fois RW partit_) : Y a intérêt à ce que ça en vaille le déplacement… (_car, bien sûr, elle avait oublié le parapluie chez elle lorsqu'elle était partie, sous un ciel éclatant qui ne laissait présager aucune intempérie_) Allez, on z'y va ! (_sort sous la pluie et court comme une dératée, manquant de s'étaler dans l'allée détrempée, atteint tant bien que mal la boîte aux lettres, se débat avec le trousseau de clés_) Bon, ça c'est la clé du char d'assaut, ça c'est la clé de la salle des reviews, celle-là c'est celle de l'abri anti-nucléaire, celle-là de la cage aux crocos, celle-ci c'est le congélateur des pingouins-phoques, celle-ci c'est celle de la porte de derrière, celle-là, c'est celle de la trappe du grenier, elle c'est la clé de la cuisine et… ah tiens, la voilà… (_ouvre la boîte et en sort deux lettres…ou pour être exacte, une carte des Enfers et…_) Eurk, une facture de la banque… Me demande bien ce qu'ils me veulent encore !

(_Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir regagné la salle des reviews et s'être changée, Ccilia, assise près du feu, se décide à lire son courrier… En commençant par la carte postale, qui était en faite une photo, qui représentait une grande cascade de lave en fusion, près de laquelle LSK et LPDP prenaient la pose_.)

**_Ccilia _**(_lisant à mi-voix le petit mot inscrit au dos_) : "Salut Céc', comme tu peux le constater, on, ou plutôt j'ai pris quelques précieuses minutes de notre temps pour t'écrire ce petit mot et te montrer qu'on ne t'oublie pas… En tout cas, LPDP et moi, on s'éclate, aux Enfers. On a pris de supers photos, avec Psy… Allez, j'file, on m'appelle. LSK. PS : Prends bien soin de Téra et oublie pas de lire les cours de Philo aux crocos (de la part de LPDP)" (lève les yeux au ciel) Au moins, y en a qui s'amuse (_soupire et jette un regard à la pile de devoirs qu'elle a amené avec elle, avant de poser la carte et ouvrir la facture qu'elle entreprend de lire_) QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?????????????????????????????????????? (_saute au plafond, bouche-bée, fixant, les yeux écarquillés, le dernier montant débité sur son compte_) 205 345 275 034 € ?!! J'ai jamais dépensé ça moi…je les ai même pas… (_tilte en repensant aux dernières dépenses de LSK et LPDP, au début de leur séjour aux Enfers) _Alors là… Elles exagèrent… Non contente de s'offrir des vacances, elles se permettent de dévaliser des boutiques en faisant débiter sur mon compte… !!!!!! Alors là, trop c'est trop ! (_part en furie de la salle des reviews, reviens presque aussitôt pour remplir la gamelle d'eau de Téra et déposer une entrecôte bien saignante à côté, et repart en courant hors de la pièce, après une dernière caresse au félin_)

(_fin du flash-back_)

**_Ccilia_** (_s'adressant aux lecteurs_) : Vous comprenez mieux, je suppose, la raison de ma colère… et de mon retard. Parce qu'en plus, mesdames n'ont pas été particulièrement faciles à trouver… Quoi qu'il en soit, avant que je ne les mette au travaux forcés pour rembourser leurs achats (_parce que bien sûr, c'était des produits qu'on ne peut pas faire rembourser car "en solde", mais Lucifer pratique, à priori, des ventes de produits au prix exorbitants et très taxés_), LSK et LPDP vont vous faire les RAR… et LPDP commence ! (_dit alors que les deux semblaient sur le point de se disputer pour savoir qui commencerait les RAR_) Et dépêche-toi ! Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire !

LPDP (s'avance tant bien que mal, toujours ligotée) : J'irai bien plus vite si tu me détachais.

**_Ccilia_** (_lève les yeux au ciel, après un instant d'hésitation, et s'exécute_) : si ça peut faire avancer les choses…Mais n'espère pas en profiter pour te débiner (_désigne la porte nouvellement blindée et fermée par une multitude de cadenas et de chaînes_…), d'autant plus que je me suis vue contrainte de vous confisquer à nouveaux vos armes… Fais ce que tu as à faire, LPDP !( _ordre donné alors que LPDP s'apprêtait à répliquer_)

**_LPDP_** (_soupire mais fini par laisser tomber et lis la feuille de reviews_) : Bon, vu qu'il semblerait qu'on ait pas d'autre choix que de nous mettre aux RAR alors que Céc' vient aimablement de nous gâcher nos vacances… (_se tait en jetant un regard à Ccilia qui, négligemment assise sur le coin du bureau, sort machinalement un fusil à fléchette d'un des tiroirs_) Je disais donc que nous allons commencer cette séance avec **_Tiffany Shin_** : Et oui, que veux-tu, c'est un site "capricieux" tantôt ça marche…tantôt ça marche pas… Malheureusement, tu ne peux pas changer la fin du chapitre… Seule Céc' peut le faire et elle y tient à ce cliffhanger ^^ Et encore, toi, tu as généralement les chapitres en avant-première ^^ Ouais, Harry c'est le spécialiste des "arrivées à point nommé"… à croire que, comme la plupart des héros, il attend bien sagement derrière la porte qu'il soit grand temps de rentrer ^^ Pour les "chamailleries", Harry/ James (la voix), ben, que veux-tu, James ne se refait pas…il reste, même adulte, un grand gamin ^^ Pour les conversation Harry/Voldie et Harry/Lily sur l'humour… Ben ça, Harry aime bien titiller, voir provoquer ouvertement Voldie ^^ et, quant à ce qu'il a dit à Lily, il voulait juste la taquiner…, tout comme Fred et George le faisaient avec Percy… C'est marrant de se moquer quand on sait que l'autre va partir au quart de tour…ça l'est moins quand l'autre s'en fiche ^^

**_LSK_**_ (elle aussi détachée)_ : Pour **_Titou tur Lupin_** : Bah, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on te tue sur place (_air offensé_) ? On ne ferrait jamais une chose pareille, voyons… (_air innocent, et toux discrète de Ccilia en arrière-fond_) De toute façon, les rushs sont optionnelles… ceux qui veulent les lire, les lisent et ceux qui veulent pas les lire…ben les lisent pas… Céc', cruelle ? Je ne te le fais pas dire… Elle m'a tiré d'un rendez-vous romantique avec mon petit-ami démon que je venais de rencontrer… Un type super, et en plus le bras droit de Lucifer… (_se tait en remarquant le regard noir de Ccilia qui fait mine de la mettre en joue avec le fusil et de tirer un projectile invisible_) Ben, on va dire qu'elle était contente d'avoir enfin pu faire la fin de chapitre qu'elle voulait… Elle était dans sa période sadique à ce moment-là… Si tu veux mon avis, c'est pas Téra qui l'influence, mais ses fréquentations…

**_Ccilia _**(_indignée_) : Tu peux parler… Ce n'est pas moi qui fait des choses pas très catholiques avec un démon ! Alors, avant de critiquer mes fréquentations, commence par regarder les tiennes…

**_LSK_** (_après un instant de silence, visiblement embarassée_) : Enfin bref, pour en revenir aux RAR, oui, il reste encore de l'histoire et quelques actions en perspective… principalement un match de Quidditch assez…particulier…

**_LPDP_** : Ccilia était vraiment dans sa période sadique quand elle a commencé à l'écrire, ce match ^^ Sinon, pour **_Fanny_** : Ah, tu trouves qu'il y avait plus d'action dans ce chapitre ? Pour le duel avec Voldie… Harry en a pas fini avec lui… ou plutôt devrais-je dire, avec eux ^^ Ben si t'aime bien quand Harry est en danger, il était plutôt mal barré dans ce chapitre là ^^ Pour la première partie de ta review…pas de problème ^^ On a compris quand même et c l'essentiel, non ?

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Marion-moune_** : Ah bah, que veux-tu, c'est une chose qui arrive à n'importe qui d'oublier de reviewer… et Céc' t'en tient aucune rigueur…^^ Ah bah ça, j'me demande même c'est laquelle des deux qui a le plus "déteint" sur l'autre…

**_Ccilia_** : Tu ne peux pas vraiment jugé vu que tu ne me connaissais pas avant que je fasse la connaissance de Umbre, LSK… Enfin, au risque de me faire taper sur la tête par la concernée, j'pense que c'est Umbre qui m'a refilé le "sadisme sans cœur"… même si elle, elle dit que c'est Leena qui lui a refilé ^^ Comme quoi, c'est très contagieux le sadisme ^^

**_LSK_** : Oui, bon ça va, Céc', laisse-moi faire mes RAR tranquille…, non mais… Enfin, passons. Ben, tu sais dans le genre "retard", Céc est une spécialiste ^^ (_change vite de conversation en la voyant lustrer un bazooka flambant neuf en lui adressant un regard noir_) Ben, tu sais, tu es pas la seule à ne pas aimer Peter… Et pour Lily, t'inquiète, elle sait ce qu'elle fait ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Lisia_** : Ben, tu l'as eu, la suite ^^

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Chen_** : Ah oui, toi aussi tu trouve que c'est bizarre que tu n'aimes pas la fin du chapitre ? (_sourire ironique_) J'ai pas vu une seule review disant que quelqu'un avait aimé cette fin… Mais bon, en tant que lecteur, on aime pas trop les cliffhangers ^^ Si ça t'a fait penser à SDA, ce n'était vraiment pas le but de Céc' qui, maintenant que tu lui signale, admet qu'il y a quelques points similaires mais c'est des grands classiques, ce genre d'évènements, pour casser brutalement les moments de calme… Tout est trop tranquille et là PAF ! Problème en vue ^^ Ah non, faut pas comparer avec la Moria quand même ^^ Là dans le chapitre, les cadavres étaient entassés dans un coin…pas dispersés dans la pièce ^^ Ben, pour SDA, j'aime bien les films mais j'ai les livres en horreur…^^ Ah ça…tu l'a amoché à quel point, le Peter ? Enfin, c'est compréhensible ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Naseis_** : Ben, on t'a répondu par mail… enfin plutôt Céc' l'a fait parce qu'on était pas là, LSK et moi ^^ Enfin, je préfère qu'il aille se planquer en Albanie plutôt qu'en France… On veut pas d'une horreur comme ça près de chez nous ^^ Enfin, en ce qui me concerne… (_se retrouve avec une baguette en if pointée entre les deux yeux, avec, à l'autre bout, un Voldie très fâché_) Euh…Cééééééééééééc', qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui-ci ?

**_Ccilia_** (_sourire mauvais aux lèvres_) : Oh, aurai-je oublié de vous signaler que je lui avait prêté la salle des reviews pour le séminaire des grands méchants et mages noirs en tout genre qu'il doit faire juste après notre séance de RAR ?

**_LPDP_** : Ah euh non, tu avais légèrement oublié de nous le dire… (_se tourne vers Voldemort_) Eh, eh, salut Voldie… Dis-donc, tu n'aurais pas un peu maigrit ces derniers temps ? Tu suis un régime ? (_gros silence du mage noir_)

**_Ccilia_** (_se levant et en claquant dans ses mains_) : Bon, Tom, c'est pas tout ça, mais tu as un séminaire à préparé et tes séminaristes t'attendent dans la pièce d'à côté… J'y ai fait servir un buffet gratuit… (_Voldemort part en courant dans la pièce voisine_)

**_LPDP_** (_respirant enfin_) : Ouf, merci Céc'…

**_Ccilia_** : Y a pas de quoi, mais continuez les RAR et fait gaffe à ce que tu diras à l'avenir.

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Cyngathi _**: Ah ? Tu as un temps limité d'occupation de l'ordi ? Moi aussi… Céc' m'a fait une restriction du temps d'utilisation ^^ Ben comme tu peux le voir, les manies ça se perd (pas de cliff' dans ce chapitre ^^)

**_LPDP _**: Ah, **_Clem_** : Ben voilà, l'oubli est rectifié… Oui, c'est à Dray et toi qu'on doit le dressage de Téra ^^ Oui, les crocos vont bien… Au fait, Dray est bien rentré de son séjour en Transylvanie ? Pour Téra, ben il sait y faire pour impressionner les gens ^^ Et comment va Oskyldig ? Et Bambi ? Sinon, les crocos, j'ai pas encore eu le temps de passer les voir…, ni les pingouins-phoques non plus, d'ailleurs… (_toux très lourde en sous-entendu de Ccilia_) Mais j'crois pas que je pourrai de sitôt.

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Phénix20_** : Ben, Céc' est parfaitement consciente que cette fin était sadique, voir cruelle…mais elle y tenait ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Bibi_** : Merci à toi d'avoir pris quelques minutes de ton temps pour nous dire ça… ça fait toujours très plaisir à Céc' ^^

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Crystal_yuy_** : Ben tu l'as eu, la suite ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Yolei Celine Kamiya_** :…

**_Ccilia_** : … Merci pour le commentaire. Je le mettrai à la fin des RAR ^^ Et si jamais tu veux en faire un autre…libre à toi ^^

**_LPDP_** (_air indigné_) : Eh……….

**_Ccilia _**: Au lieu de râler, fais la suivante ! La seule qui soit en droit de râler pour l'instant, c'est moi à cause de vos agissements, alors contente-toi de faire ton boulot !

**_LPDP_** : Ok, ok ! Bon, pour **_Angel-blue_** : C'était quoi ton idée ? On serait curieuse de voir ça ^^ Ah ton psy compte te faire internet quand ? 

**_LSK_** (_moqueuse, alors que Ccilia pouffe de rire derrière_) : Euh, LPDP, c'est "interner", pas "internet"… Ca a vraiment rien à voir…

**_LPDP_** (_faisant mine d'avoir rien entendu_) : C'est pas très sympa de sa part, quand même ^^ Mais j'espère pour toi qu'il attendra l'après "fêtes de fin d'année" et la sortie du tome 5 (à moins que tu l'aies déjà lu en anglais)

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Didie.m_** : Ben voilà, tu as pu voir comment il s'en est sortit ^^ 

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Les Maraudeuses_** : Milles excuse à Psy pour avoir dû partir si vite sans avoir eu le temps de lui dire au revoir… Mais Céc' nous en a pas laissé trop le choix. Ah bah je vois qui est à l'origine du fait que Céc' ait découvert que c'était nous qui débitions sur son compte… (_regard noir_)

**_Ccilia_** : Eh, elle a bien fait de me le signaler… De toute façon, je me posais des questions…

**_LPDP_** : Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est une impression ou tu met chaque fois plus de "la suite" ? Cette fois, y en avait 6748 ^^, soit 6 pages Word ^^ Pardon, je dois rectifier une chose, c'était pas 145 637 845 670 € mais 14 637 845 670, 54 €… (_se tait en réalisant le regard assassin de Céc'_) Euh…hum, j'crois que j'aurai pas dû dire ça… 

**_Ccilia _**: Oui, je trouve que ce voyage nous a coûté bien cher, surtout que Lucifer te disais que ça ne nous coûterai rien…mon œil… C'est la dernière fois que je fais confiance à un mec qui dirige les Enfers… Je comprends même pas encore comment j'ai pu lui faire confiance… La mienne aussi de carte, elles me l'ont vidées… et oui, j'ai reçu la carte ce matin (_en plus les délais de réception sont très longs semble-t-il_) Quoiqu'il en soit, les filles, vous parlez trop… et LSK, combien de fois devrais-je te rappeler que tu supportes pas l'alcool ?! Ben, ta menace marche plus vu qu'elles sont rentrées…^^ (_air pas convaincu_) Faut croire que vous vous êtes ramollie les filles, si vous étiez plus capable de viser au point que Lucifer ait dû vous apprendre à ne pas vous viser… (_les filles baissent un peu plus la tête, honteuses_) Et, ah oui, je veux plus entendre parler des bras droits de Lucifer… donc plus de Roger ni de Luciole…

**_LSK et LPDP_** : MAIS…. ?

**_Ccilia_** : Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne… Vous allez filer droit toutes les deux, croyez moi… Dès que ces RAR sont finie, vous aller en baver… Et vous allez suivre un peu plus l'exemple de Dray… Sinon, j'espère que tu as pu t'en sortir sans trop de mal car, quand j'ai lu ta review c'était, dirons-nous, un peu trop tard pour venir t'aider…

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Kyzara_** (_après un gros silence et un regard en coin à Céc' qui lui fait signe de reprendre les RAR_) : Tu t'imaginais quand même pas qu'elle tuerait Harry, la Céc' ?! ^^ Elle en a encore besoin pour la suite… Et puis, Harry a quand même sa réputation de Survivant à tenir ^^ Il faut plus que deux Géléons en colère pour le tuer ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Lunenoire_** : Ben c'est pas grave si tu as oublié de reviewer…ça arrive à tout le monde ^^ Ben oui, Harry s'en sort ^^

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Popov_** : Ben tu l'as eu, la suite ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Misslulu _**: Ben, cette fin de chapitre, c'était celle que Céc' attendait le plus (en plus de celle du dernier chapitre ^^) Allez, courage, dis-toi que, après les cours, tu auras de nouvelles vacances ^^

**_LSK_** : Ah, **_Lywen_** : Eh eh, le contraire m'aurait étonné… Tiens, je connais pas ce film (faut dire qu'ici, les films mettent au mieux deux semaines pour arriver, par rapport à la métropole…) Pour les cadavres… c ceux des sept premiers Géléons disparus ET de cadavres humains (des Mangemorts malchanceux qui ont eu l'idée de contrarier Voldie et qui ont fini assigné au repas des fauves ^^)

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Franceska_** : Ben Céc' t'a répondu par mail.

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Dark Queen Balkis_** : T'inquiète pas, Céc' ne lâchera pas ^^

**_LPDP_** : Ben, **_Nymoue_**, Céc' t'a répondu par mail ^^

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Zonk_** : Céc' t'a répondu par mail et elle ira voir ton site un de ces quatre ^^

**_LPDP_** : Eh, **_Caroline Black_** : "déesse des fics d'Enfer" ? Tu es sûre qu'on parle bien de la même Céc' ? (_se retrouve avec le bazooka entre les deux yeux…ou plutôt sur la figure_) EH, mais vous en avez pas marre de tous me mettre en joue ?????

**_Ccilia _**: Si tu faisais attention à ce que tu fais, ça n'arriverai pas (_range son arme_)

**_LPDP_** : Ben sinon, on t'aurai bien invité au bain de lave mais… c'est plus possible maintenant vu que Céc' nous a ramené ^^

**_LSK :_** Pour **_Albane_** : Ben on répond à ta review même si tu y es pas encore ^^ Ben que veux-tu, ils aiment bien se charrier, ces deux-là…^^ Et c'est mignons leurs chamailleries…même si, sur le long terme ça doit être lourd pour leurs amis qui supportent ça depuis quelques temps déjà ^^ Ben oui, Céc' a fait volontairement une Lily assez semblable à Hermione, côté boulot ^^ Ouais, Harry va avoir des vacances très planifiées, en compagnie des Maraudeurs… Que demander de mieux ? Pour ce qui a entouré les deux dans leur chute ? Ben ça, c'est tout bêtement l'effet de leur médaille respective qui, combinées ensemble, ont interagit et ont ralentit leur chute ^^

**_LPDP_** : Et pour finir, **_Ryan_** : On espère que la suite te plaira, même si on dirait que tu as manqué le chapitre suivant de peu ^^

**_LSK_** : Ainsi s'achève la séance de RAR et notre liberté… (_jette un regard à Ccilia qui se lève en esquissant un sourire mauvais_) Euh (_regard suppliant aux lecteurs_) Si vous pouviez plaider en notre faveur, ça serait sympa !

**_Ccilia _**: De toute façon, vous continuerez à faire, en plus du travail que vous aurez désormais à faire, les RAR à mener…  Bon, quoi qu'il en soit (_claque des doigts et LSK et LPDP se retrouvent à nouveau ligotées et baillonnées_), je vais me dépêcher de mettre le commentaire de Yolei Celine Kamiya, vu qu'on doit vite évacuer les lieux pour laisser place au séminaire organisé par Voldie ^^

Alors voilà, sans plus attendre ce fameux commentaire : 

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et, une fois de plus, Harry et Sirius étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier, discutant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Harry décide de tenter quelque chose.

«- Euh, Sirius… ?

- Hum ? répondit-il, assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, une jambe pendant dans le vide, l'autre dans sa chambre.

(Attention de pas tomber !)

_- Remus est un loup-garou, non ? »_

(Oh ! brillante déduction ! Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ?)

_Sirius fit un tel bond que Harry eut peur qu'il ne passe par la fenêtre. La réaction de son futur parrain le prit, d'ailleurs au dépourvu, bien qu'il se soit vite reprit._

_«- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? répliqua, d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus neutre possible, Sirius._

(En fait il s'appelle Harry Potter, est le fils de ton meilleur ami et arrive du futur.)

_ - Et bien, de là où je viens, je connaissais quelqu'un qui était lycanthrope, répondit évasivement Harry. Et, j'ai crû remarquer que Remus présentait les mêmes symptômes : Son absence lors de la pleine lune de juin était, peut-être un pur fruit du hasard, bien que j'en doute, vu son air constamment fatigué qui ne fait que s'aggraver quand la période de pleine lune approche…, le fait que ses sens soient bien plus développés que la normale… Et puis, il a dit lui-même qu'il ne pourrait pas venir, pour voir le match de Quidditch dont parlait James ! Et ça tombe un soir de pleine lune, également… »_

(Quel esprit de déduction ! Comment va réagir Sirius ? )

_Sirius l'observa d'un air méfiant et resta un long moment silencieux, semblant jauger Harry du regard, comme s'il essayait d'estimer jusqu'à quel point il pouvait lui faire confiance._

_« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, tout d'un coup ? » s'étonna Sirius, sans vraiment répondre à la question._

(Pour faire la conversation ! )

_Harry haussa les épaules._

_« J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Et ça m'est venu à l'esprit, c'est tout… »_

(Menteur ! )

_Sirius le fixa à nouveau._

_«- Cette perspective n'a pas l'air de te déranger. ! commenta-t-il._

(Ben pourquoi ? Il le connaît déjà ! Il a été son prof ! )

 - Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me gênerai, rétorqua Harry. Après tous, les personnes atteintes de lycanthropie sont, avant tout, des êtres humains à part entière. Sauf que, une nuit par mois, ils deviennent un montre sanguinaire et meurtrier… Mais ils n'ont jamais demandé à avoir ce don, ils doivent faire avec, c'est tout. Mais il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur d'eux. Après tout, ils sont comme toi et moi, durant une grande majorité de l'année. »

(Oh Harry est doué pour inventer les mensonges !)

_Sirius esquissa distraitement un signe de tête positif, semblant approuver les propos de l'adolescent._

_« Alors, c'est pour ça que vous êtes des Animagi, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Cette fois, Sirius le regarda de travers._

(Et c'est là que les yeux de Sirius lancent un sort de chatouillis !)

_«- D'où tu sors ça ?_

_ - Le fait que, le soir de pleine lune de juin, James, Peter et toi, vous n'étiez pas, vous non plus, dans le dortoir. Et aussi à cause du chien de la photo que j'avais vu chez Remus. On vous voit toujours ensemble, James, Remus et toi, et, plus rarement, Peter. Or, sur cette photo, on n'y voit que James et Remus… Donc, il manque deux d'entre vous., et comme l'un prend la photo, l'autre ne peut être que le chien. Et puis, le surnom "Corny" que tu as donné à James lorsqu'on est arrivé chez toi, il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, me laissait supposer que vous aviez des surnoms, sûrement en référence avec vos talents d'Animagi. »_

(Belle réplique de Harry ! 3 à 0 pour Harry !)

Sirius resta silencieux.

(Tiens, Sirius ne parle plus. Lui aurait-on enlever les cordes vocales ?)

« Et puis, en cherchant mon livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je suis tombé, par hasard sur un papier qui traînait ! ajouta Harry, désignant un parchemin, sûrement égaré par Sirius, sur lequel s'étalait, un texte raturé (sûrement un brouillon) où on pouvait cependant lire : "Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, Spécialistes en assistances aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups sont fiers de vous présenter". Et j'ai repensé au fameux chien de la photo que j'ai vu chez Remus et que James avait appelé Patmol. »

(Nouvelle explication logique sans aucune faille ! 4-0 ! Sirius va perdre !)

_Nouveau silence de Sirius. Silence qui fut briser, au plus grand soulagement de ce dernier, par l'arrivée de Tiny qui venait leur annoncer que le Déjeuner était prêt…_

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius n'avait pas trop sû quoi répondre, devant les "preuves" de Harry. Mais, une chose était sûre, un "Conseil de guerre" des Maraudeurs s'imposait…_ _Heureusement que ses amis devaient arrivés le lendemain ! Entre temps, il lui faudrait éviter le sujet… D'ailleurs, même Harry n'y fit plus allusion, bien que Sirius se doutait que ce n'était que partie remise._

(Un Conseil de guerre ? Un traité de guerre a-t-il été signé avant ? )

* * * * *

_Le lendemain soir, sitôt ses deux amis arrivés (Harry soupçonna Sirius de leur avoir envoyé un hibou en urgence), Sirius les accapara et tous trois s'isolèrent pour discuter du cas de Harry._

(Réunion du Conseil de l'Assemblée ! Silence dans la salle !)

_«- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda, finalement, James, une fois que Sirius leur eut expliqué, en détail, ce qui s'était passé.. Parce que là, on a vraiment un problème. !_

_ - On pourrai lui jeter un sortilège d'Amnésie ! proposa Sirius, en marchant de long en large._

(La solution extrême ! Oh ! il existe d'autres manières ! Sirius ! Pour une fois sers-toi de ton cerveau !)

_ - Non. ! Ca serait trop dangereux ! Seuls les sorciers spécialisés, tels que les Oubliators, dans la pratique de ce sort sont autorisés à l'employer car, mal lancé, ce sort peut avoir de terribles conséquences ! rétorqua Remus, plus pâle que de coutume._

(La voix de la raison a parlé !)

_ - Et puis, ça ne serait pas très sympa de lui faire ça alors qu'il m'a quand même sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, objecta James. Et Lunard a raison, on n'est pas habilités pour avoir recours à un tel sort… Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui faire ça._

(Papa protège son fiston !)

_ - Tu vois une autre solution, alors ? » rétorqua, avec mauvaise humeur, Sirius._

_Il y eut un long moment de silence, qui fut finalement brisé par James._

(Oh ! le génie a trouvé une solution !)

«- Patmol, tu as bien dit que Harry ne semblait pas gêné par le fait que Remus soit un Loup-garou ?

(Bien sûr ! Harry sait que Remus est inoffensif !)

_ - Euh oui. ! approuva Sirius. Et alors ?_

_ - Alors, dans ce cas., il y aurai peut-être une solution. ! continua, lentement, James._

_ - Le prendre avec nous ? réalisa Remus. Cornedrue, vraiment, tu crois que… _?

_-  C'est hors de question. ! répliqua, catégoriquement, Sirius. On ne le connais que depuis… même pas deux mois._

_ - Je sais que c'est dur à comprendre, mais j'ai toute confiance en lui, rétorqua James._

_ - Pareil pour moi ! acquiesça Remus, l'air préoccupé. Et c'est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter, j'en suis certain._

_ - Moi aussi ! concéda Sirius, l'air mal à l'aise. Cependant… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Après tout, il nous a fallut trois ans pour y parvenir._

(Oui mais, lui, c'est LE Harry Potter ! Ce n'est pas un amateur !)

_ - Mais nous ne pouvions compter sur aucune aide, quand nous l'avons fait. Nous devions nous débrouiller par nous-même, en ne comptant que sur le fait qu'on était plutôt bons en Métamorphose, protesta James. Là, Harry pourrait y arriver rapidement, avec notre aide. On a bien réussi avec Peter… »_

Il y eut un moment de silence et Remus acquiesça.

_« Cornedrue n'a pas tort : Ca pourrait se faire… Et puis, il faut admettre qu'il vous avait bien couvert, le lendemain de la pleine lune de juin, d'après ce que vous m'en avez raconté. Et puis, étant donné qu'il a découvert le secret des Maraudeurs… » commenta-t-il._

_Sirius soupira._

_«- D'accord. Vous n'avez peut-être pas tort… Et puis, de toute façon, c'est la seule solution !_

_ - Donc la décision est prise, conclut James. On fait de lui un Animagus, en lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire et...j'y pense, Patmol, c'est toi qui a notre livre, non ?_

(Le livre des secrets des maraudeurs!)

Et voilà ^^

  
Allez, à la prochaine MAJ ^^


	42. Lever le voile sur le mystère

Salut la compagnie… Me revoilà, après un bon moment de silence, avec le chapitre 40 fraîchement fini… A l'origine, j'avais prévu de faire une MAJ pour les trois derniers chapitres mais bon, j'ai pas encore commencer à les écrire même si je sais déjà ce que je vais y mettre… Ce chapitre fait 42 pages sur Word, ce qui compense un peu par rapport au précédent chapitre qui faisait moins de 30 pages, non ? Mes partiels étant terminés et étant enfin en vacances, j'ai pu me re-concentrer sur Lorsque… sur laquelle, je l'admet, je bloquais depuis quelques temps… Mais je suis enfin venue à bout de ce chapitre…

Malgré la sortie de Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phénix, je continue cette fic telle que je l'avais prévu à l'origine et aucun spoiler (du moins, il me semble pas) n'est fait au sujet du tome 5 (pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore lu). D'ailleurs, je me demande encore si c'était bien raisonnable, en pleine période de révision d'aller assister à la soirée de lancement du tome 5 (m'enfin, ma mère me proposait d'y aller, j'allais pas dire non…et franchement, j'ai pas regretté le déplacement ^^)

            Mais revenons à nos moutons…je veux dire à la fic ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira (pour ceux qui le liront) Cela étant dit, passons aux formalités d'usages…

Avant tout, un **_GROS _merci, pour leur review, à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer le chapitre précédent, mais merci aussi aux lecteurs "silencieux" ^^, mais aussi à ceux qui prennent le temps de me faire remarquer mes incohérences (je ferai bientôt des MAJ de rectifications ^^, promis juré cette fois (ça fait un moment que je le dis et que je le fais pas #^_^#), mais les réponses aux reviews seront, toutes à la fin du chapitre. Sinon, mille fois merci encore à ****Tiffany pour son aide, mais aussi à ****Umbre77, sans qui je me demande bien ce que je deviendrais, et ****Clem.**

            Sinon, comme toujours :

**_Le Disclaimer _**: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR…, le reste est à moi...! 

**_Titre_** : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe

**_Auteur_** : Ccilia

**_Chapitre _**: 40 –Lever le voile sur le mystère : PDV de Lily et Harry. Une attaque du Voldemort du futur, un cauchemar de Harry, un rêve assez particulier de Lily, la restitution des recherches sur l'Elixir de Wizgeen au professeur Krayak, un cours de Divination, des ennuis en série pour Harry qui, au passage, découvre enfin qui est la taupe, une altercation entre James et…Harry, et un match de Quidditch ^^

**_Résumé de l'histoire_**: A la suite d'un petit incident lors d'une retenue de Potions, Harry, alors en sixième année, revient à lui à Poudlard, mais près de vingt ans plus tôt… à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Sous l'identité de Harry Calaway, le voyageur temporel, coincer à cet époque jusqu'à la réalisation de la potion qui le ramènera chez lui, va vite entrer dans les bonnes grâces des Maraudeurs et des autres élèves de Gryffondor et entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Passant ses vacances, en compagnie de Remus, Sirius et James, Harry va finir par favoriser la formation du couple qui est sensé devenir ses parents, malgré la mort des parents de Lily et de l'opposition offerte par le père de James. Le couple ne va cesser de devenir plus "soudé" par la suite, notamment grâce à une sortie assez mouvementée dans la forêt interdite, le bal d'Halloween et la fête organisée durant les vacances de Noël chez les Potter. Le Maraudeur finit par découvrir la véritable identité de Harry lorsque tous deux se font enlever par Voldemort lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et après être revenu, sains et sauf à l'école. Par la suite, Lily découvre, grâce aux médailles que portent James et Harry, à son tour le lien entre les deux garçons. James, quand à lui, semble être la cible première de Voldemort, alors que Peter passe définitivement, dans le camp de Voldemort. Peu après, James, Sirius et Peter partent pour les funérailles des victimes de l'attaque menée précédemment par les partisans de Voldemort contre une annexe du Ministère de la Magie. Durant leur absence, Lily fait part de ses inquiétudes, à Harry, concernant James. Lorsque les trois Maraudeurs reviennent, James s'excuse auprès de Harry pour son comportement. Par la suite, grâce à une potion de Lire-Mémoire, James découvre les évènements du 31 octobre 1981… Plus tard, Harry reçoit une nouvelle lettre de son époque que lit, malencontreusement James qui commence alors à taquiner Harry sur ses sentiments pour Ginny et Cho. Agacé, Harry finit par s'énerver mais tous deux se "réconcilient" rapidement. Harry, ayant surpris une conversation entre Peter et la Taupe, suit le Maraudeur, en douce, et assiste à une réunion de "l'arrière-garde" qui prépare un nouveau mauvais coup contre James. Peu après, Harry, Remus, Sirius et James partent dans la forêt, pour éclaircir le mystère de la taupe mais se retrouvent bien vite dans une situation peu enviable et découvre que les filles sont en dangers. James et Harry les retrouve, avant qu'une violente explosion ne survienne. Par la suite, on découvre l'attaque sous divers points de vue, à commencer par ce qui a mené les filles dehors puis les interventions de James et Harry qui se chargent de secourir les filles mais aussi de Remus et Sirius qui eux ont une petite prise de bec avec des Mangemorts. Voldemort est présent sur les lieux mais bat vite en retraite alors qu'il fait face à Harry, avec l'arrivée inopinée de Dumbledore. Mais si Amy s'en tire sans trop d'encombre de l'attaque, Elsa y laisse la vie et Lily est dans un état plus qu'incertain. Harry lorsqu'il est autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie, ne tarde pas à intercepter une conversation entre Peter et la Taupe mais qui est interrompue par l'arrivée inopiné de Sirius. Après une nouvelle intervention de la Voix, Harry se remet en question et tente le tout pour le tout pour aider Lily à se rétablir. Par la suite, Lily se réveille enfin et on assiste à un nouveau cauchemar de Harry, on découvre de nouveaux gadgets magiques et créatures, on apprend des nouvelles (pas franchement bonnes) de l'époque de Harry et… la voix lève le mystère, en partie, concernant son identité. Dans le chapitre 36, Harry a finalement pu prolonger son séjour à l'époque des Maraudeurs…Ces derniers recommencent les blagues. Krayak puni les élèves…, Lily découvre certaines choses sur Harry…, Remus commence à douter de Harry, etc… La tension se fait parmi le groupe des septième années de Gryffondor… Dans le chapitre 37, Harry perd déjà patience durant son "partenariat" avec Peter (qu'il surprend d'ailleurs à discuter avec la taupe) et se décide à consacrer le plus possible à l'exposé sur l'Elixir de Wizgeen afin d'être débarrassé de tout cela au plus vite…mais cette inattention va permettre à Voldemort d'enlever à nouveau James, mais aussi Lily. Harry va aussi découvrir un autre Omniscient, grâce à Gaïa, et y surprendre une conversation des plus intéressantes. Après une altercation avec Dumbledore, Harry, plus énervé que jamais va se défouler sur Peter avant de prendre la décision de se rendre au repaire de Voldemort où James se fait quelque peu malmener par le mage noir qui, après une discussion avec la taupe, va proposer un marché à Lily : se joindre à ses troupes ou condamner à une mort immédiate James… Au chapitre 38, Harry rencontre quelques petits problèmes techniques pour s'introduire dans le repaire de Voldemort. Mais, malgré quelques soucis avec des arbres particulièrement déterminés à l'arrêter, et un "bain forcé" dans des douves, il parvient à pénétrer en territoire ennemi. Après une brève confrontation avec le maître des lieux, la fuite ne se révèle pas des plus aisés, des oubliettes traîtresses et des Géléons déterminés à en découdre ne leur faciliteront pas la tâche. Durant le chapitre 39, Harry combat les Géléons puis enchaîne sur un face à face avec le Voldemort du futur… Alors qu'il se retrouve en mauvaise posture, Harry reçoit une aide inespérée des "Voix" qui leur permettent, à James, Lily et lui, de quitter le repaire de Voldemort à moindre mal…pour rejoindre Poudlard.

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic… alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

            Céc.

PS : Ah oui, comme je l'avais dit dans l'une de Mise à Jour de "_Ici avec Moi_" (la nouvelle traduction que je fais) je voulais vous demander votre avis (même si j'y avais déjà fait allusion il y a un bon moment déjà) concernant une éventuelle "suite" de "_Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe_". Je met "Suite" entre guillemet car ça ne serait pas une suite conforme de ma fic… car elle serait adaptée aux évènements du tome 5… (donc bien des changements en perspective) mais reprendraient certain faits aborder dans ma fic (vous en sauriez ainsi plus sur la Crypte, l'Elixir de Wizgeen, et le fameux livre que Harry a eu dans la Crypte ^^) Elle mêlerait des allusions à la vie des Maraudeurs après Poudlard, à la vie de Harry à son retour de son voyage temporel… Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je la tente ou pas ?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapitre 40 : Lever le voile sur le mystère******

            La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement à peine perceptible et la jeune fille se glissa silencieusement dans le dortoir pénombré, refermant sans un bruit le battant derrière elle. Tendant l'oreille et s'étant assuré que les occupants des lieux dormaient toujours, elle traversa discrètement la pièce, mais se figea presque aussitôt. Elle esquissa un petit sourire en apercevant Harry qui dormait sur le ventre dans son lit dont les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés. Lily ne pu s'empêcher de l'observer un instant, quelque peu troublée, alors qu'elle s'efforçait d'interpréter le flot d'émotions indéfinissables qui l'avaient submergée sur le coup, comme souvent lorsqu'elle se trouvait en présence de l'adolescent. 

Ces sentiments prendraient sûrement tout leur sens d'ici quelques années mais, pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir toute chose alors qu'elle regardait ce garçon, qui n'était autre que le fils qu'elle aurait dans un avenir à la fois si proche et si lointain, profondément assoupi. Encore plus lorsqu'elle repensait à ce qui s'était passé moins de deux semaines plus tôt, dans le repaire de Voldemort.

Elle secoua distraitement la tête, s'efforçant ainsi de chasser les souvenirs, encore bien trop ancrés dans son esprit, des évènements survenus ce soir-là et se focalisa donc sur l'instant présent. Visiblement, Harry avait dû bouger dans son sommeil car ses draps avaient glissé au pied du lit. Elle ne su pas vraiment ce qui la poussa à agir de la sorte mais elle s'approcha de l'adolescent et le recouvrit précautionneusement de sa couverture, prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Cela fait, elle ferma les rideaux et se glissa jusqu'à un autre lit, pour faire ce pourquoi elle était venue.

Ayant franchit les rideaux qui entouraient l'un des lits, elle ne pu réprimer un autre sourire en contemplant l'adolescent qui y dormait, roulé en boule, dos à elle. Elle ne se lassait jamais de le regarder sommeiller de la sorte, de sorte qu'elle avait quelques remord, à le réveiller.

            « James. » murmura-t-elle en se penchant au-dessus de lui.

            Aucune réaction.

            « James. » insista-t-elle.

            Cette fois, le jeune homme bougea légèrement et marmonna imperceptiblement. Lily soupira discrètement. Il devait vraiment bien dormir… La jeune fille aurait pu renoncer mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de retourner dans son dortoir, elle avait besoin de la présence de son petit-ami et elle en avait besoin maintenant… 

            « Jimmy. » souffla-t-elle en passant doucement la main dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

            Là, elle crû avoir enfin obtenu l'effet escompté : Il murmura dans son sommeil et se mit sur le dos… mais ne s'était pas réveillé pour autant. La jeune fille leva les yeux d'un air agacé.

            « James. » retenta-t-elle.

            Il ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla brutalement en rencontrant le regard de son amie.

            «- Lily ? s'étonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse en frottant ses yeux ensommeillés. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? ajouta-t-il avec inquiétude.

             - Oh, non… c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à dormir et… » commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, vaguement gênée.

            James opina d'un signe de tête compréhensif et, sans un mot, rejeta ses draps à ses pieds et se déplaça dans son lit, pour lui faire de la place. Lily lui sourit avec reconnaissance et se glissa rapidement à ses côtés.

            «- Merci, chuchota-t-elle alors qu'il rabattait les draps sur eux.

             - De rien, ma puce, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton en lui souriant affectueusement. Il faut bien qu'un petit-ami serve à quelque chose, non ? » plaisanta-t-il, en passant les bras autour de sa taille.

            Lily eut un léger rire et l'embrassa brièvement, avant de se blottir contre lui.

            «- Idiot, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton affectueux. Tu sais très bien que tu m'es indispensable. Et cela quelques soient les circonstances…

             - Je le sais bien, mais c'était simplement pour te l'entendre dire. » lâcha-t-il en esquissant un sourire espiègle.

            Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui tapa, sans grande méchanceté, le bras.

            « Arrête de dire des bêtises, ça vaudra mieux. » murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami.

            Celui-ci lui sourit avec tendresse puis reprit une expression plus sérieuse, voir presque soucieuse.

            « Lily, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse au point de t'empêcher de dormir ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse en plongeant son regard, à présent inquisiteur, dans celui de la jeune fille.

            Elle détourna rapidement les yeux, mal à l'aise, s'écartant de lui. Mais, visiblement décidé à ne pas la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte, James posa sa main sur sa joue, l'obligeant ainsi à lui faire face.

            «- Tu as encore fait un mauvais rêve ? suggéra-t-il à voix basse.

             - N…non, souffla-t-elle. 

 - Tu as vu un autre souvenir de Harry, alors ? »

            Lily secoua négativement la tête, embarrassée. 

            «- Tu repensais à ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours ? proposa-t-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

             - Non, ce n'est pas ça…c'est juste que… 

            Elle s'interrompit, se mordant les lèvres, ignorant comment exprimer ses préoccupations actuelles. James la fixa, l'espace d'un instant, sans un mot, puis lui caressa doucement la joue.

            « Si tu ne veux pas en parler pour l'instant, je ne te forcerai pas, commenta-t-il calmement. Mais n'oublie pas que si jamais tu as besoin d'en parler, tu peux compter sur moi, d'accord ? Que se soit tes soucis, tes joies, tes peines, tu pourras toujours m'en parler. »

            La jeune fille acquiesça faiblement et vint enfouir son visage au creux de l'épaule de son petit-ami, alors qu'il l'enlaçait à nouveau. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à aborder ce qui la tracassait pour l'instant, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qui en était la cause. De sorte qu'elle lui était reconnaissante de ne pas insister lourdement sur les raisons pour laquelle elle était venue trouver refuge auprès de lui.

            Fermant les yeux, elle soupira de contentement, profitant de l'instant présent, alors qu'il passait la main dans ses cheveux. Elle n'aurait échangé ce moment pour rien au monde. Blottie dans cette étreinte rassurante et apaisante, elle ne pouvait qu'oublier ses soucis. 

            « Allez, essaie de dormir, ma puce, murmura-t-il soudain en l'embrassant sur le front. Je suis sûr que tu en as besoin. »

* * * * *

            Pour une obscure raison, Lily se réveilla brutalement. Elle était toujours dans les bras de son petit-ami qui lui dormait paisiblement. Elle soupira. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ? Pour une fois que ce n'était pas un cauchemar qui la réveillait en pleine nuit… Elle soupira, tendant machinalement l'oreille, essayant de comprendre la raison de ce réveil soudain. Mais le dortoir était silencieux…bien trop silencieux même. Décidément, quelque chose clochait…mais quoi ?

            Un miaulement étouffé attira son attention sur Gaïa qui, semble-t-il, avait prit à parti de s'installer aux pieds de son propriétaire. Mais le félin tigré quitta vivement le lit de son maître, éveillant la curiosité de la jeune fille… d'autant plus lorsqu'elle l'entendit à nouveau miauler, presque plaintivement. 

            Intriguée, Lily hésita un instant mais finit par s'écarter précautionneusement, et non sans regret, des bras de son petit-ami en prenant bien soin de ne pas le réveiller, et s'avança dans le dortoir, à la recherche du chat. Celui-ci fixait une silhouette recroquevillée sur le sol, contre un des lits, la tête entre les mains et dont les tremblements restaient plus que flagrants, malgré l'obscurité. Lily fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'adolescent.

            « Harry ? » tenta-t-elle à voix basse.

            L'intéressé tressaillit violemment mais ne répondit pas. La jeune fille inspira profondément, s'efforçant ainsi de calmer l'inquiétude croissante qui, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, s'était imposée en elle. Pourquoi l'attitude actuelle de l'adolescent la troublait à ce point ? Pourquoi, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, se sentait-elle affectée de la sorte par la situation ? Oh, bien sûr, ces questions pouvaient trouver sans mal une réponse… : Harry serait, d'ici quelques années, son fils…, même si, pour l'instant, elle n'était qu'une adolescente ordinaire confrontée à une situation peu commune. 

            « Harry, tu… »

            Elle s'interrompit en le voyant enfouir un peu plus son visage entre ses mains. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu agir de la sorte…, même le soir où elle l'avait surpris à broyer du noir dans la Salle Commune. Hésitant un instant sur la marche à suivre, elle finit par céder à cette part d'elle qui l'incitait à réconforter l'adolescent. Lily s'approcha donc de lui et n'eut alors aucun mal à remarquer la tension évidente du jeune homme qui tremblait littéralement. De plus, chose qui n'était guère pour la rassurer, elle ne pu que constater que ses mains étaient crispées sur son front.

            « Harry… » tenta-t-elle en s'accroupissant à côté de lui et en posant la main sur son épaule.

            Mais celui-ci sursauta brutalement à ce contact et se déroba bien vite, se crispant plus encore. Lily le fixa un moment, plus inquiète que jamais, hésitant à réveiller les garçons, ou au moins James, mais elle se ravisa : elle règlerait le problème elle-même.

            Sur cette décision, elle s'assit près de lui et se risqua à poser la main sur le bras de l'adolescent qui frémit mais ne tenta pas, cette fois, de s'écarter.

            « Harry… » commença-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle devait dire.

            Le jeune homme se tendit encore plus, alors qu'il crispait un peu plus ses mains sur son front. Quoique Voldemort ait pu faire cette fois, ce devait être terrible pour mettre Harry dans cet état. Une fois encore, elle hésita à réveiller James pour l'envoyer prévenir Madame Pomfresh, mais se ravisa.

            « Voldemort a encore frappé, c'est ça ? » murmura-t-elle en passant prudemment son bras autour des épaules de Harry qui se laissa faire.

            Celui-ci, au bout d'un moment acquiesça faiblement.

            « Mais…c'est celui du futur…qui a fait ça. » lâcha-t-il, péniblement, serrant un peu plus son front.

            A ces mots, Lily prit pleinement conscience de la signification de la présence du Voldemort que Harry avait vu renaître, à cette époque. Ce Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait bien plus puissant que celui qu'elle connaissait, à en croire ce qui s'était passé dans le repaire du mage noir de cette époque. Harry, si plein d'assurance face au maître des lieux, avait, malgré toute sa volonté, eu plus de difficulté avec celui du futur. Et Lily imaginait donc sans mal les dégâts que ce mage noir pouvait faire, mais quelles en seraient les répercussions sur cette époque et sur l'avenir ? Ce Voldemort était-il sensé être ici ? Ne risquait-il pas de changer le cours du temps par ses agissements ?

            La jeune fille frémie à cette pensée. Mais se reprit en songeant que si Harry était là, alors tout ce qui s'était passé, y compris l'arrivée du Voldemort du futur, ne pouvait qu'être le passé de Harry… Du moins l'espérait-elle.

            Mais l'instant était mal choisi pour avoir de telles réflexions, comme elle ne tarda pas à le réaliser, face à la douleur manifeste de l'adolescent qui semblait se recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui-même de seconde en seconde.

            Avant même d'avoir pris conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, elle l'attira vers elle, lui arrachant une plainte difficilement réprimée, et le serra contre elle. Plus que jamais, elle percevait la tension du garçon, qui tenta vainement de s'écarter. Cette réaction blessa quelque peu la jeune fille. Pourquoi refusait-il donc son aide de cette façon ?

            « Je ne suis peut-être pas encore ta mère, Harry mais je veux t'aider à aller mieux. » souffla-t-elle, en passant l'une de ses mains dans son dos, dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

            Harry renonça à se débattre face à la détermination farouche de la jeune fille mais, à la façon dont il tremblait, dont il se crispait, Lily sentait qu'il était encore sur la défensive. Voilà comment Harry réagissait à la douleur… : il s'en protégeait comme il pouvait. Il s'efforçait de combattre la souffrance par lui-même, de la surmonter seul.

            Instinctivement, elle resserra un peu plus sur sa prise sur l'adolescent qui, jamais jusqu'à présent, ne lui avait paru aussi vulnérable. Elle le découvrait sous un autre angle : un adolescent à l'enfance sombre et malheureuse et qui avait été témoin de chose que personne ne devrait voir. Non, elle ne le laisserait pas seul…elle l'aiderait, coûte que coûte.

            Elle se surprit à fredonner la même mélodie que le soir où elle l'avait surpris à pleurer dans la Salle Commune, ce même air qui avait eu raison du désarroi de l'adolescent. Mais, peu à peu, elle le sentit se détendre contre elle, ses frémissements se faisant moins fréquents alors que, petit à petit, les muscles du jeune homme se déliaient et qu'il desserrait par la même occasion la prise de ses doigts sur son front.

            En fait, il se détendit à un point tel qu'il finit par s'assoupir…, ce qui dépassait largement ce à quoi la jeune fille s'était attendue. D'ailleurs, elle mis quelques temps à réaliser la somnolence de l'adolescent, lorsqu'elle finit par remarquer que la respiration du garçon s'était fait bien plus calme et régulière que jusqu'à présent.

            Lily eut un léger sourire et s'efforça de ne pas bouger, par crainte de le réveiller, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Finalement, ayant pris sa décision, elle écarta précautionneusement Harry dans l'intention de le ramener dans son lit…où il serait bien mieux pour dormir qu'ici. Mais elle se figea en apercevant une larme solitaire qui perlait sur l'une des joues du garçon. Elle sourit tristement, troublée et essuya du bout des doigts la larme qu'il avait laissé échapper, avant de recourir à la magie pour le remettre au lit. Cela fait, elle le recouvrit de sa couverture et, inconsciemment, elle passa la main dans les cheveux sombres du garçon qui murmura imperceptiblement et se déplaça légèrement dans son sommeil, adoptant ainsi une position qui fit rire la jeune fille.

            « Tel père, tel fils. » murmura-t-elle, à la vue du garçon roulé en boule dans son lit dans une attitude très "Potteresque".

            Elle secoua la tête, amusée, puis soupira douloureusement avant de se reprendre et fermer les rideaux du lit avant de se détourner… pour apercevoir son petit-ami qui, un petit sourire aux lèvres, l'observait en silence, négligemment adossé au mur le plus proche tout en caressant distraitement Gaïa qui ronronnait à présent dans les bras de son maître.

            «- James ? s'exclama-t-elle à voix haute, avant de baisser aussitôt le ton. Q'est-ce que tu fais là ?

             - Ben, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est le dortoir des garçons, ici. Il est normal que je sois là, non ? répliqua-t-il sur un ton plus que moqueur.

             - Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, riposta Lily en rougissant légèrement par embarras. Je croyais que tu dormais.

             - Ben, aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas somnambule, plaisanta-t-il. Donc, on peut en conclure que je suis parfaitement réveillé pour le moment… »

            Lily grimaça. James sourit brièvement et s'approcha.

            « Non, sérieusement, tu as de la chance que Remus ne soit pas là, ou lui aussi serait sûrement debout à l'heure qu'il est. Tu as bien de la chance que Sirius et Peter soient des gros dormeurs. »

            Lily acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête. Par expérience, elle savait que James avait un sommeil bien plus léger qu'il n'y paraissait de prime abord, mais que, en comparaison à Remus, il pouvait n'être que considéré comme un "gros dormeur"… Il ne fallait pas grand chose pour réveiller Remus, du fait de sa lycanthropie qui le rendait bien plus sensible aux bruits, aussi infimes soient-ils.

            Mais la pleine lune ayant eu lieu la veille, Remus était à l'infirmerie, pour se remettre des contrecoups de sa transformation. Et c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle les garçons dormaient si paisiblement lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le dortoir : ils s'efforçaient de récupérer la nuit blanche occasionnée par leur sortie nocturne mensuelle.

            « Dis donc, tu sais que je vais commencer à croire que tu lui portes plus d'attention qu'à moi ? » reprit James en adoptant une expression faussement offensée.

            Lily le fixa. Malgré le ton léger qu'il venait d'employer, elle n'était pas dupe, quant à la façon dont elle devait interpréter ses propos. Elle le connaissait suffisamment bien à présent pour savoir que, même s'il ne l'admettait pas ouvertement, il devait se sentir un peu vexé par son attitude envers Harry.

            Elle voulu dire quelque chose mais James soupira et prit à nouveau la parole en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

            « Ecoute Lily, ce n'est peut-être pas très prudent d'en parler ici, et peut-être vas-tu penser que ça ne me regarde pas, mais…comme tu l'as dit toi-même à Harry, tu n'es pas encore sa mère… et il le sait. Tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé de le "couver" d'attention comme tu le fais un peu trop ces derniers temps. »

            Lily tressaillit à cette remarque et plongea son regard dans celui de son petit-ami qui recula légèrement, mais la jeune fille n'y prêta guère attention, se retrouvant à nouveau confrontée à tous ces sentiments contradictoires qui ne cessaient de la tracasser ces derniers temps. 

Elle avait besoin d'être seule… Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions si elle voulait pouvoir faire le point, se remettre en question… Sur cette constatation qui s'imposa bien vite en elle, la jeune fille se détourna brutalement de son petit-ami et s'avança jusqu'à la porte.

« Lily… »

Elle se figea, la main sur la poignée de la porte, et se retourna vers James qui la fixait avec gravité, planté au beau milieu du dortoir. Rencontrant à nouveau le regard du jeune homme, Lily sentit son cœur se serrer face à l'expression attristée de l'adolescent et détourna aussitôt les yeux, espérant ainsi masquer son trouble croissant. Non, elle ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine… Elle ne voulait pas blesser celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout, celui pour qui elle éprouvait des sentiments qu'elle était parfaitement en mesure de comprendre…, et cela bien avant même de savoir la véritable identité de Harry. Et voilà qu'elle venait de lui faire de la peine.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, sentant son regard s'embuer. Non, elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça… James n'avait pas à souffrir de ses états d'âmes du moment. 

« Je suis désolé, Lily, je n'aurai pas dû dire ça… » commença-t-il.

Lily secoua négativement la tête.

« Non…tu n'as rien à te reprocher, c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser…pas toi, souffla-t-elle sans le regarder. Oh, James… »

Elle s'écarta de la porte et rejoignit vivement son petit-ami qui l'étreignit alors qu'elle venait se blottir contre lui.

« Excuse-moi, James, murmura-t-elle, en levant les yeux vers lui. Je ne sais plus trop ou j'en suis en ce moment… Toute cette histoire avec Harry, c'est tellement complexe et… »

            Elle s'interrompit, incapable de formuler ses craintes et ses soucis et elle se contenta d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains laissant finalement libre cours à ses larmes alors qu'il la serrait un peu plus contre lui tout en lui murmurant quelques paroles qui se voulaient réconfortante.

* * * * *

            La Grande Salle était aussi bruyante qu'à l'accoutumé à l'heure du petit-déjeuner. James, un bras passé autour des épaules de sa petite-amie, parlait avec entrain à Harry et Sirius du match qui devait avoir lieu dans trois jours et qui opposerait Gryffondor à Poufsouffle. Lily, gardant obstinément les yeux baissés vers son assiette, jouant distraitement avec son contenu sans pour autant manger quoi que ce soit, jeta un bref regard en coin vers Harry et ne pu que remarquer qu'il semblait préoccupé. En fait, il ne prenait que distraitement part à la conversation que ses deux coéquipiers avaient quant aux chances de leur équipe de remporter une fois de plus la coupe de Quidditch et semblait, lui aussi, n'avoir d'yeux que pour son assiette. 

            Se sentant probablement observé, il releva la tête, pour rencontrer le regard de Lily. Il eut un pâle sourire et la jeune fille se hâta de détourner les yeux, troublée. Elle n'avait pas parlé à James, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre, de la brève discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Harry dans la soirée mais, maintenant, la présence de Harry la gênait. Elle ne savait plus du tout ce qu'elle devait penser de la situation.

            « De toute façon, c'est comme si on avait déjà gagné la coupe, pas vrai, Peter ? » déclara Sirius en gratifiant Peter, qui se trouvait à côté de lui, d'une grande claque dans le dos qui fit piquer Peter du nez dans son assiette.

            Harry émit un drôle de bruit qui ressemblait étrangement à un rire difficilement réprimé, sans pour autant lever les yeux de son assiette, tandis que Peter protestait vertement et que les autres souriaient de sa mésaventure. Amy sermonna copieusement son petit-ami qui se contenta de lui adresser un regard de chien battu. La jeune fille soupira d'un air agacé et leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête en marmonnant qu'il était incorrigible.

            Lily sourit à la réaction de son amie. Décidément, personne, pas même Amy, ne semblait pouvoir résister au regard dont le Maraudeur avait fait sa spécialité.

            Peter finissait de se passer sa serviette sur la figure lorsque les hiboux postaux firent leur entrée quotidienne dans la Grande Salle. Lorsque Lily reçu l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier, un bref regard à la une du journal suffit à lui donner l'étendue du cauchemar que Harry avait fait dans la nuit. Une exclamation étouffée échappa, au même instant, à Remus et Amy, lui indiquant qu'ils avaient, eux aussi, pris connaissance du gros titre du jour.

            « Qu'est-ce que Voldemort a encore fait ? » s'enquit James en se penchant légèrement vers sa petite-amie pour avoir une meilleure vue du quotidien que la jeune fille étala sur la table. _Une__ attaque dévastatrice sans précédent_. » lut-il à mi-voix.

            En dessous de ce titre détonant, une photo en couleur représentait une scène digne de l'apocalypse : La Marque des Ténèbres, haute dans le ciel chargé de nuages sombres, projetait une lueur verte sur des ruines encore fumantes autour desquelles grouillaient des dizaines d'individus. Des Médicomages de Ste Mangouste, reconnaissables à la robe beige qu'ils portaient, s'affairaient auprès des blessés ou pour dégager les corps des victimes de dessous les ruines, sous la surveillance des Aurors, arborant tous une robe pourpre, qui s'efforçaient de contenir les curieux qui se massaient autour des lieux du drame.

            Lily ferma brièvement les yeux à la perspective de tant de morts et de destruction puis se hâta de reporter son attention sur le court texte qui s'étalait sous l'image : "_Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom semble avoir dépassé, une fois de plus, les limites de l'horreur. Après l'attaque sanglante menée il y a quelques mois sur l'une des annexes du Ministère, personne n'aurait pu imaginer quelque chose de pire que l'hécatombe survenue ce soir-là…Et Pourtant, les vestiges, encore fumants, de ce qui, il y a encore quelques heures, était la partie sud de Pré-au-Lard peuvent nous donner une idée assez précise de la violence de l'attaque menée hier soir par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans. Malgré leur rapide intervention, les Aurors et des employés de Ste Mangouste n'ont pu que constater l'étendue des dégâts et s'activaient à extraire des corps démembrés des décombres_."

            Lily n'eut guère besoin de se rendre aux pages quatre et cinq, où l'envoyé de la Gazette détaillait les évènements de la soirée. Elle en savait déjà bien assez pour imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer dans la nuit, à Pré-au-Lard. Le teint plus pâle que jamais, elle se risqua à jeter un bref regard vers Harry qui, livide et les lèvres pincées, avait les poings crispés sur le rebord de la table à un point tel que ses jointures en étaient blanches. 

Puis, brusquement, sans crier garde, il se leva vivement et quitta sans un mot la Grande Salle. Lily hésita un bref instant et voulu le suivre mais James la retint par le bras. Lui adressant un regard interrogateur, il secoua négativement la tête avant de désigner la table des professeurs. Suivant son regard, la jeune fille vit Dumbledore, qui semblait être la seule autre personne à avoir noté le départ précipité de l'adolescent, se lever après avoir échangé quelques mots avec McGonagall, et gagner la sortie de la salle.

«- Pourquoi ? demanda Lily dans un souffle.

             - Tu sais très bien pourquoi… »

            Elle soupira, l'air sombre, sans quitter des yeux la porte par laquelle Harry, puis Dumbledore, étaient sortis.

* * * * *

            Harry, affichant une expression on ne peut plus neutre, réapparu dix minutes après le début du cours de Potions, accompagné du directeur qui excusa le retard de l'adolescent, empêchant ainsi le professeur Krayak d'enlever des points supplémentaires aux Gryffondor.

            « Bien, pour en revenir à ce que je disais avant cette…interruption, et maintenant que Mr Calaway a bien voulu nous faire don de sa présence à ce cours, je voudrais que vous me rendiez les résultats de vos recherches sur l'Elixir de Wizgeen que je vous ai demandé de faire le mois dernier. » annonça le professeur alors que Harry se laissait choir près de Peter, comme l'exigeaient les binômes établis par l'enseignant.

            Dans un même mouvement, les élèves se penchèrent vers leur sac respectif. Profitant de l'occasion, Lily se risqua à jeter un bref regard vers Harry qui, lui, n'avait pas bougé, visiblement perdu dans ses réflexions et fixant étrangement le professeur Krayak.

            « Mr Calaway, j'espère pour vous que vous n'avez pas oublié de faire votre compte-rendu sur votre sujet d'exposé. » lâcha froidement l'enseignant.

            Lily nota que Harry s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa subitement et se contenta d'esquisser un sourire désabusé. En cet instant, Lily aurait payé cher pour savoir ce qui avait pu passer par la tête de l'adolescent qui ne fit pourtant rien pour prendre son devoir.

            « Euh…Harry ? » tenta, dans un murmure à peine audible, Peter.

            Pour toute réponse, Il adressa un regard indéchiffrable à Pettigrow qui se tut aussitôt. Puis Lily le vit très nettement claqué des doigts sous la table et, à sa plus grande stupéfaction et celle de Peter, les deux rouleaux de parchemins contenant le compte rendu de ses recherches et une petite fiole contenant un liquide irisé apparurent devant Harry. Curieusement, chaque échantillon de l'Elixir de Wizgeen que les élèves avaient du réaliser avait une couleur différente d'un binôme à un autre mais celle de Harry et Peter offrait la teinte la plus intrigante. 

            D'ailleurs, à voir la réaction de l'enseignant lorsque Harry était allé déposer le résultat du travail "commun" qu'il avait mené avec Peter sur le bureau professoral, il ne faisait aucun doute que Krayak ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'une des réalisations de ses élèves puisse prendre une telle teinte.

            Un moment de silence s'ensuivit avant que l'enseignant ne reprenne la parole.

            « Bien, comme je vous l'ai expliqué en début du cours, vous allez à présent travailler, durant le reste de la leçon à la Potion de Dédoublement, dont la liste des ingrédients est écrite au tableau. » conclut calmement le professeur.

* * * * *

            James entrouvrit légèrement les yeux lorsque Harry laissa entendre un soupir agacé et eut un léger sourire amusé.

            «- Allez, Harry, dis-toi qu'il ne reste plus que dix minutes de cours, chuchota-t-il. Et puis, voyons le bon côté de la chose : au moins, ce cours est reposant…

             - Tu parles, marmonna Harry. Au lieu d'être aussi assommante qu'à l'accoutumée, cette leçon est tout simplement…

             - Mr Potter, Mr Calaway, vous perturbez les songes de vos camarades. » 

            Harry leva les yeux d'un air exaspéré aux propos de son professeur de Divination. Depuis un peu plus d'un mois, les élèves de septième année étaient supposés étudier l'Oniromancie, autrement dit interpréter les rêves qu'ils étaient sensés faire… Tous, ou presque, se prêtaient avec amusement au jeu, inventant des songes plus fous les uns que les autres, profitant de ces deux heures de cours passées à être étendu sur le dur plancher de la salle de classe, pour s'accorder une petite sieste digestive. 

            Harry, curieusement, était bien le seul à ne pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Ce qui avait quelque chose de risible, se remémorant la fois où, en quatrième année, il s'était assoupi durant l'un des cours de Trelawney. Et c'était sans compter le nombre de fois où il avait faillit s'endormir pendant l'un de ces cours sans intérêt. Et voilà que, alors qu'il avait enfin une possibilité de dormir…, il ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil.

            Après le cauchemar qu'il avait fait dans la nuit, il ne souhaitait pas voir la situation se renouveler…et surtout pas devant le professeur Trelawney qui se donnerait sûrement à cœur joie de commenter ses rêves. 

De toute façon, l'enseignante n'allait plus tarder à taper dans ses mains, dans le tintement sonore de la multitude de bracelets qui pendaient à ses poignets, pour annoncer le dur retour à la réalité soporifique des cours vides d'intérêt qu'elle enseignait.

            Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise en l'entendant prendre la parole, d'une voix dure et sonore. Harry se redressa d'un bond, les sens en alerte. Il frissonna inconsciemment, au souvenir de l'unique fois où, en troisième année, il avait eu l'occasion de voir le professeur Trelawney dans une état de transe similaire. Comme la première fois, l'enseignante était figée sur sa chaise, le regard vague, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, la mâchoire pendante… Exactement comme le soir où elle avait prédit la fuite de Pettigrow et le retour de Voldemort. La deuxième véritable prédiction qu'elle avait réalisé, comme le lui avait laissé entendre Dumbledore. Par conséquent, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire ne pouvait qu'être la première prédiction qu'elle avait faite.

            Concentré sur l'enseignante, Harry ne réalisa pas que James et Remus s'étaient redressés en même temps que lui, ni que les autres (en dehors de Peter que Remus dû secouer sans ménagement pour le réveiller) étaient sortis de leur léthargie et que tous fixaient à présent, sans comprendre, leur enseignante.

            « Que…Qu'est-ce qui ? » murmura James. 

            Harry leva la main, lui faisant signe de se taire, alors que l'enseignante reprenant la parole de sa voix caverneuse :

"_A l'apogée du Mal, naîtra l'Elu_

_Qui, par l'Ordre du Phénix, sera défendu._

_Lorsque l'âge de raison l'Elu atteindra_

_Enfin, la vérité, au grand jour, lui apparaîtra._

_A la mort, une fois, l'Elu échappera_

_Mais de cela, une marque, pour toujours, il gardera._

_Dans sa vie, déceptions et souffrances il endurera_

_Mais réelle amitié, courage et soutien il aura._

_Lors de sa onzième année,_

_Choisir entre le Bien et le Mal il devra._

_Pour que s'accomplisse sa destinée,_

_Pour le Bien, l'Elu optera._

_Pendant treize ans, le Mal disparaîtra_

_Mais du sang de son ennemi, il renaîtra_

_Plus fort et plus puissant que jamais_

_et__ se venger sera sa plus grande volonté._

_Lorsque le temps de la confrontation sera venu_

_S'éveillera la conscience de l'Elu,_

_Qui, de par l'union des Trois Grands, _

_Triomphera du Mal et du quatrième élément._

_Tels sont les dires de la Prophétie des Ombres_

_Qui se fomentera aux temps les plus sombres._"

            Des murmures déconcertés parcouraient la foule des élèves mais Harry n'y prêta guère attention, bien qu'il ait dû tendre plus attentivement l'oreille pour ne pas perdre un mot des propos tenus par l'enseignante.

            A peine eut-elle prononcée le dernier mot que la tête de Trelawney tomba sur sa poitrine. Les élèves se turent. Brutalement, elle se redressa, revenant à la réalité. Elle sembla, cependant, mettre un peu de temps pour se rendre compte que ses élèves la fixaient d'un air médusé. La cloche annonçant la fin des cours retentit alors dans le château.

            « Le cours est déjà terminé ? s'étonna l'enseignante, semblant avoir oublié les quelques mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Et bien, dans ce cas, pour la prochaine fois, vous lirez attentivement la page 215 de votre manuel. »

            La plupart des élèves se hâtèrent de quitter les lieux mais Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt près de la trappe pour jeter un dernier regard à son professeur qui, s'étant levée de son siège, lui tournait le dos, fixant le feu dense qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Harry voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et descendit rapidement l'échelle au pied de laquelle un James déconcerté l'attendait.

            «- Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore, annonça Harry sans plus de préambule. Je dois le prévenir…

             - Même si je dois admettre que ce qu'elle a racontée était un peu étrange, ce n'est peut-être pas la peine d'en parler au directeur, non ? répliqua James. Tu sais comment elle est avec ses présages nébuleux… »

            Harry se tourna vers le Préfet-en-Chef de Gryffondor, l'air grave.

            « Ce qu'elle vient de dire est plus important qu'on ne pourrait le croire de prime abord, James, lâcha Harry en rencontrant son regard. Elle n'a fait que deux prédictions vérifiées dans sa vie…et celle-là ne pouvait qu'être la première qu'elle ait fait… »

            James l'attrapa par le bras, stupéfait.

            « Tu veux dire que ce qu'elle vient de dire était une véritable prophétie ? »

            Harry soupira. _Tels sont les dires de la Prophétie des Ombres._

            « Tout porte à le croire… » confirma-t-il.

            Et Harry devinait sans mal qui était impliqué dans cette fameuse prédiction : _A la mort, une fois, l'Elu échappera mais de cela, une marque, pour toujours, il gardera. _La cicatrice qu'il portait au front en était la preuve. _Pendant__ treize ans, le Mal disparaîtra mais du sang de son ennemi, il renaîtra…_ Lorsque Harry s'était retrouvé au cimetière de Little Hangleton après avoir touché le trophée du Tournoi des trois Sorciers en quatrième année, Voldemort, après treize ans d'absence, avait bel et bien recouru à son sang pour revenir au sommet de sa puissance. 

            C'était donc cette prédiction qui avait scellée son destin, à lui, Harry Potter… Harry frissonna imperceptiblement à cette perspective.

            « Harry, ça va ? »

            L'intéressé s'efforça à sourire en réalisant que James le fixait avec inquiétude.

            « Oui… Oui, ça va, répondit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait le plus convainquant possible. Ecoute, rejoins les autres… Moi je vais voir Dumbledore et je vous retrouve en Soins aux Créatures Magiques, d'accord ? »

            James hésita un instant mais fini par acquiescer d'un signe de tête et tous deux se séparèrent en atteignant l'escalier de marbre.

* * * * *

            _Lily était, seule, près du lac, perdue dans ses réflexions. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle évitait de croiser le regard de Harry…deux jours qu'elle évitait de se retrouver seule en sa présence, deux jours qu'elle ne savait plus comment réagir en sa présence, même s'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il voulait lui parler. Mais elle s'obstinait à l'éviter…du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fait le point…ce qui n'était pas près d'arriver… Elle soupira exaspérée, et enfouit son visage entre ses bras, recroquevillée sur elle-même._

_            « Seul le temps pourra te permettre de les comprendre. »_

_            L'adolescente releva la tête et se figea brusquement, stupéfaite, en découvrant la jeune femme qui se tenait face à elle. C'était elle…sans vraiment l'être. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, en cet instant, elle fixait une version plus âgée d'elle-même, la Lily mère et épouse qu'elle deviendrait d'ici quelques années. _

_            « Vous…vous…vous êtes… »_

_            La jeune fille s'interrompit, trop troublée pour parvenir à formuler une phrase cohérente et se contenta donc de fixer la femme qui lui faisait face. Celle-ci sourit légèrement et s'approcha de l'adolescente qui refusait de croire ce qu'elle voyait._

_            « Je sais que tout cela peut te paraître étrange mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait judicieux de t'aider à voir plus clair en tes préoccupations du moment. Après tout, je suis passée par là, moi aussi… »_

_            L'adolescente sembla se ressaisir. Elle voulu dire quelque chose mais fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, lorsque son regard rencontra une parfaite réplique du sien. Le vert émeraude rencontrant le vert émeraude. _

_            «- En principe, nous ne sommes pas sensés nous montrer aux…vivants dirons-nous, reprit la femme en s'asseyant sur la berge auprès de la jeune fille. Et, de toute façon, vous n'êtes pas sensés pouvoir nous voir… Pour Harry, c'est différent mais…_

_             - Vous… Enfin, tu… Euh… » bafouilla l'adolescente, mal à l'aise, tout en ne sachant pas comment il convenait de s'adresser à l'adulte qui se tenait à ses côtés. _

_            Après tout, comment convenait-il d'agir face à sa version future ? Quelle attitude adoptée face à l'esprit d'une femme qui perdrait la vie d'ici quelques années et qui n'était autre qu'elle-même ? _

_            Celle-ci eut un léger rire._

_            « Toi qui te plaignais que Harry ressemble, trop, à James…, je peux te dire que, tout comme lui, tu te poses beaucoup trop de question. »_

_            L'adolescente releva la tête à cette remarque, mais sans oser soutenir le regard de la Lily adulte qui, elle ne s'en formalisa guère._

_            « Mais, en principe, seul Harry est en position de nous entendre…et de nous voir… du moins, depuis qu'il a suivit sa…hum, formation pour devenir Animagus. » lâcha cette dernière, dont la voix était empreinte de contrariété, comme si elle désapprouvait ce fait._

_            L'adolescente lui jeta un regard de biais et l'adulte soupira._

_            « Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce procédé, de faire ça en toute illégalité, mais James savait ce qu'il faisait… Harry ne pouvait pas être en de meilleures mains pour son apprentissage… Cependant si le fait d'être un Animagus peut lui sauver la vie, je ne peux qu'accepter ce fait, reprit doucement l'adulte. Et puis, ça nous a…ou plutôt devrais-je dire, cela a permis à James d'entrer en contact avec lui, pour l'aiguillonner un peu dans sa vie à cette époque. »_

_            Elle se tourna vers l'adolescente._

_            «- Je sais que tout cela est compliqué pour toi…Côtoyer son fils venu du futur et avoir vent de son lourd passé n'est pas quelque chose de très courant…ni de très facile… Mais tu dois comprendre que, pour lui non plus, ce n'est pas facile. Depuis qu'il est ici, Harry a sans cesse été en lutte avec lui-même pour résister à la tentation de tout dire, de faire changer les choses, mais il a tenu bon…_

_             - Mais…pourquoi tout est si compliqué ? demanda finalement la jeune fille en interrompant ainsi sa version adulte. Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi… ? »_

_            Elle s'interrompit à nouveau et baissa la tête, évitant le regard de l'adulte. Celle-ci sourit, avec compréhension._

_            «- Ce n'est jamais bon de chercher à ressentir des sentiments que nous ne sommes pas en mesure de comprendre parfaitement, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une telle émotion... L'amour d'une mère pour son enfant est quelque chose de bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît de prime abord, commenta-t-elle d'une voix douce. C'est quelque chose d'unique, qui ne s'explique pas, mais que l'on ne peut que reconnaître en tant que tel lorsqu'on y est confronté._

_             - Mais…, comment… ? »_

_            La jeune femme sourit à nouveau face au trouble visible de l'adolescente._

_            «- Pour ça…, ces sentiments sont encore enfouis au plus profond de toi mais ils t'apparaîtront en temps voulu._

_             - Quand ?_

_             - James m'a dit une fois, un jour où j'avais été tout particulièrement abominable avec lui, qu'il pensait qu'une femme ne pouvait atteindre sa plénitude qu'avec la maternité… Et bien, c'est la chose la plus sensée qu'il m'ait jamais dit. » conclut la jeune femme en riant._

_            L'adolescente sourit à ce commentaire, s'habituant plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurai imaginer à parler avec…un esprit, et qui plus est celui d'une version plus âgée d'elle-même._

_            «- C'est vrai ? s'étonna-t-elle._

_             - Oui, confirma la jeune femme en reprenant son sérieux. Pour l'instant, tu es en plein épanouissement. Ca demande du temps, de la patience, mais un jour, tu atteindras cette plénitude…, le jour où tu donnera naissance à ton fils, à cet enfant que tu auras porté pendant neuf mois, que tu auras sentit vivre en toi, qui aura fait partit intégrante de toi, de ta vie. Ce jour-là, ces propos que James m'a tenu, et qu'il te tiendra d'ici quelques années, prendront tout leur sens, tu verras. »_

_L'adolescente resta silencieuse, assimilant les dires de sa version plus âgée. _

_            «- Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi concernée par Harry ? Pourquoi ai-je le besoin de tout faire pour le réconforter ?_

_             - Ah ça… C'est tout simplement parce que, instinctivement, tu le reconnais comme une partie de toi…même si tu n'es pas encore réellement sa mère. Mais, crois-moi, tout ce dont Harry a besoin pur l'instant, c'est du soutien que, tous et surtout toi, pouvez lui apporter, expliqua la jeune femme avant de s'assombrir. Je sais qu'il n'a pas pu avoir toute l'affection qu'il méritait, mais il a appris à faire avec… Je comprend que tu veuilles bien faire mais en essayant de lui donner quelque chose que tu n'es pas encore en mesure de lui donner pleinement, tu lui ferais plus de mal que de bien. Contente-toi d'être toi-même, de l'aider à ta manière et tout ira parfaitement bien, d'accord ? »_

_            L'adolescente acquiesça distraitement et voulu dire quelque chose mais sa version adulte se redressa vivement, scrutant les alentours avec attention, sous le regard stupéfait de la Lily de dix-sept ans._

_            « Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester très longtemps, murmura-t-elle. Il s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'on essaie de contacter Harry…Mais il a fini par comprendre… »_

_            La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, puis finit par comprendre de qui sa version adulte parlait._

_            «- Voldemort…, souffla-t-elle._

_             - Effectivement, confirma l'adulte. Et pas le plus commode des deux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »_

_            Le ton amer qu'elle venait d'employer laissait clairement entendre à l'adolescente qu'il s'agissait du Voldemort du futur…celui qui avait mis, quelques jours plus tôt, Harry en mauvaise posture._

_            « Tu n'as encore rien vu de ses pouvoirs, observa sombrement l'adulte en évitant sciemment de croiser le regard de la jeune fille. Harry lui-même n'a pas idée de ce qui l'attend réellement. En comparaison, le Voldemort de cette époque ne constitue qu'une simple partie de plaisir pour Harry… Mais pas celui que Harry a vu renaître… Le massacre qu'il a fait à Pré-au-Lard avant-hier n'était qu'un avant-goût, Voldemort est décidé à faire souffrir au maximum Harry, et cela tout en sachant pertinemment que sa version de cette époque répliquera aussitôt… Mais je pense que tu auras très bientôt l'occasion de le constater par toi-même, conclut-elle en s'éloignant légèrement. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis, pour Harry »_

_            La jeune fille acquiesça légèrement… Il y eut un petit claquement sec et…_

_* * * * *_

            Lily ouvrit brutalement les yeux et ne vit rien d'autre que l'obscurité qui l'entourait. C'était un rêve. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve particulièrement troublant… Pourtant, quelque chose en elle lui disait que la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa version adulte avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, réellement eut lieu.

            Tendant l'oreille, la jeune fille ne perçu que les respirations régulières des autres occupants du dortoir. Depuis deux jours, elle trouvait, systématiquement, refuge auprès de son petit-ami pour la nuit. Il n'y avait que dans les bras de James qu'elle parvenait à s'endormir sans trop de mal. Machinalement, elle se serra un peu plus contre lui mais pris bien soin de ne plus esquisser le moindre mouvement lorsqu'il murmura imperceptiblement dans son sommeil. Mieux valait éviter de le réveiller. Il se déplaça légèrement, nouant un peu plus ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, alors que son souffle tiède et paisible se faisait plus marquer dans le cou de la jeune fille qui frissonna imperceptiblement. 

Contrairement à ce que sous-entendait Sirius au réveil, ils ne faisaient que dormir ensemble, sans faire quoique ce soit qui puisse correspondre à ce que s'imaginait le plus déluré de leur petite bande de joyeux lurons. De toute façon, Sirius étant ce qu'il est, Lily aurait été surprise s'il s'était abstenu de ses commentaires douteux ne serai-ce que jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à la présence de son petit-ami à ses côtés. 

            Oui, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Oublier ses soucis. Oublier l'imminence des ASPICs. Oublier le "rêve" étrange qu'elle venait de faire. Oublier l'article qui avait paru dans la Gazette du sorcier à la suite du soir où la cicatrice de Harry avait fait des siennes deux jours plus tôt et annonçant une attaque des plus meurtrières qui avait eu lieu à Pré-au-Lard. Tout oublier, pour l'instant.

            Elle finit par replonger à nouveau "dans les bras de Morphée", sans remarquer que seules quatre respirations différentes troublaient le silence du dortoir…, au lieu des six qu'il y aurait dû avoir (elle incluse).

* * * * *

            Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce fortement éclairée dans laquelle l'arrière-garde des troupes de Voldemort avait, une fois de plus, organisée une réunion.

            En vue des derniers évènements, et d'une vision du Voldemort de cette époque fou de rage, la veille au soir, Harry n'avait pu que supposer un rassemblement imminent des plus jeunes recrues du mage noir, au sein même de Poudlard. C'est ainsi que, lorsque Peter avait quitté le dortoir aux environs de minuit, Harry, aux aguets, l'avait rapidement suivi, sous le couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité, et se retrouvait, une fois de plus, à espionner l'assemblée de l'arrière-garde.

            Cela faisait déjà dix minutes qu'il était là mais rien ne s'était encore passé. Harry jeta machinalement un regard à sa montre et se surpris à espérer pour que cette fichue réunion ne gagne pas trop en longueur. Après tout, il avait un match à jouer dans quelques heures et il valait mieux pour lui qu'il soit au mieux de sa forme pour prendre part à la finale… Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il puisse dormir… Ce qui était, bien évidemment, impossible dans les circonstances actuelles.

Mais la tension, plus qu'évidente, des personnes présentes, laissait entendre à Harry que cette réunion serait sûrement bien plus importante que celle à laquelle il avait déjà assisté quelques mois plus tôt. Les Langues de Vipère au grand complet, Peter et quelques autres, tous installés autour du "U" formé par les tables, fixaient les flammes vives qui s'élevaient au centre de la pièce. Une fois de plus, Lucius Malefoy et ses deux acolytes faisaient aussi acte de présence, comme Harry n'eut guère de mal à le constater en identifiant les carrures plus que familières de Crabbe et Goyle Senior.

            Un sursaut parcouru les jeunes gens attablés lorsque deux coups furent frappés à la porte, brisant ainsi le silence pesant. D'un même mouvement, tous se levèrent, empêchant, une fois encore, Harry d'entendre le nouvel arrivant décliner son identité au Mangemort posté à la porte, bien qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de la taupe…

            L'espion entra presque aussitôt, cagoulé, dans la pièce et fit signe aux adolescents présents en ces lieux de se rasseoir. Tous obéir docilement…

            « Ou du moins presque tous. » songea Harry, en notant le temps d'hésitation que Lucius avait marqué avant de se laisser finalement choir sur sa chaise.

            Décidément, il y avait des tensions au sein des partisans de Voldemort. Car il ne faisait aucun doute aux yeux de Harry, ne connaissant que trop bien la personnalité des Malefoy, que Lucius avait agit délibérément. Mais, si la taupe avait, aussi, remarqué ce détail, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et resta debout face aux membres de l'arrière-garde.

            « Notre maître à crû bon d'imposer une nouvelle réunion ce soir pour mettre au clair certains points, et vous informer de ses projets concernant le cas Potter… »

            Harry, dissimulé dans un coin de la pièce haussa un sourcil en se demandant s'il devait se sentir visé ou pas…même si, jusqu'à présent, il avait été impliqué dans les projets que Voldemort établissaient pour atteindre James… Cependant, désormais, la donne avait changé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sachant qu'il n'avait plus à faire qu'avec un Potter et un Calaway mais deux Potter…, deux menaces potentielles.

            « Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer qu'une attaque a été, dernièrement, menée sur Pré-au-Lard, par quelqu'un dont nous ignorons encore à ce jour l'identité. Mais non content d'interférer dans les projets du Maître, il a aussi signé son forfait de la Marque des Ténèbres, le signe de ralliements de ses partisans. Par conséquent, vous pouvez aisément comprendre que le Maître n'a que peu apprécié ce fait et le considère comme un affront personnel. »

            Harry réprima un sourire sarcastique. La situation aurait pu être plus que risible si elle n'avait pas été aussi grave. Après tout, Voldemort se sentait défié par nul autre que lui-même… Dans sa volonté de faire souffrir Harry, le Voldemort du futur provoquait du même coup la colère de sa version passée…, c'était parfaitement stupide, même si c'était prévisible. Voldemort, en pleine ascension, ne pouvait permettre qu'un autre mage noir vienne rivaliser contre son autorité et voler ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait, déjà, considéré comme son dû. D'ailleurs, Harry avait été quelque peu étonné que le Voldemort de cette époque n'ait pas aussitôt répliqué, au lendemain de l'attaque menée par le Voldemort du futur et ses deux toutous arriérés. Et le jeune homme en comprenait la raison à présent : le Seigneur des Ténèbres actuel attendait son heure, préparant patiemment le moment de répliquer… Il voulait en savoir plus sur ce nouvel adversaire avant d'agir… 

            « Ca promet d'être intéressant. » songea Harry à la perspective d'un éventuel face à face entre les deux Voldemort.

            Il secoua la tête, revenant à l'instant présent, ne préférant pas s'attarder sur les répercussions qu'une telle rencontre pourrait avoir sur le monde sorcier, et reporta son attention sur le petit discours de la taupe. En gros, Voldemort était plus qu'en colère.

            « En d'autres termes, il ne sera guère enclin à tolérer la moindre erreur de votre part, reprit la taupe. Plus aucun écart de conduite, d'inattention ou autre bévues ne sera pardonné. Vous n'avez donc plus droit à l'erreur, tous autant que vous êtes. » conclut-elle, son regard s'attardant un instant sur le Lucius Malefoy de l'époque avant de survoler les autres membres de l'assemblée silencieuse. Si, depuis son poste d'observation, Harry ne pouvait distinguer l'expression des élèves, il était certain qu'ils avaient tous pâlis à la perspective de subir les foudres de Voldemort.

            « Des questions ? » demanda finalement la taupe sur un ton qui révélait un sarcasme évident.

            Bien évidemment, un silence de plomb s'ensuivit. La mise en garde de l'espion était très claire : ils n'avaient pas le droit d'échouer… Ce qui les rendrait d'autant plus déterminés à en découdre…

            «- Je sens que le mois à venir ne va pas être tout repos, songea Harry alors que la taupe reprenait la parole.

             - Cela étant dit, je vais, sans plus attendre, passer à la deuxième raison de votre convocation…qui vous sera expliqué plus en détail par le Maître lui-même. »

            Harry tiqua à ces mots. Voldemort allait assister à cette réunion de second plan ? Les membres de l'arrière-garde frémirent perceptiblement alors qu'un murmure anxieux s'élevait dans les rangs. Déconcerté, Harry vit la taupe s'approcher du feu et tirer une petite bourse de l'une des poches de sa robe noir.

            L'homme plongea la main dans son escarcelle et jeta une poignée de poudre blanche dans le feu, tout en prononçant une incantation dont Harry ne perçu que les derniers mots "_flamen flammae_", sous le regard intense des étudiants rassemblés en ces lieux.

            Aussitôt, les flammes s'élevèrent jusqu'à hauteur d'homme, sans un bruit, et prirent une couleur d'un noir de jais en dégageant une effluve âcre. La tension régnait à présent dans la salle de réunion alors que tous avaient, à présent, les yeux rivés sur le foyer. Un élancement parcouru soudain le front de Harry, une fraction de seconde avant qu'une forme obscure ne se dessine entre les flammes. Un nouveau frémissement parcouru l'arrière-garde alors que, sous les yeux (où devaient se mêler peur et curiosité) des élèves, Voldemort en personne émergeait du feu, alors que, progressivement, les flammes perdaient en intensité et diminuaient peu à peu, sans se départir de leur sombre couleur tandis que la désagréable odeur persistait dans la pièce.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, médusé, alors qu'il réalisait quelque chose : Cette odeur étrange ressemblait, à s'y méprendre, à celle que les Maraudeurs et lui avaient maintes fois perçu dans la forêt interdite… A présent, Harry comprenait mieux la raison pour laquelle la taupe se rendait régulièrement dans la forêt interdite : L'espion communiquait ainsi avec Voldemort lui-même !

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur le nouveau venu qui restait au milieu des flammes comme si de rien n'était. Harry nota cependant que les pourtours du mage noirs semblaient un peu flous…, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple projection du véritable mage noir. C'était bien possible après tout… Mais son apparition avait fait sensation dans la salle. Tous les membres de l'arrière-garde se raidirent sur leur chaise, comme pétrifiés puis, dans un même mouvement, tous se levèrent et s'inclinèrent face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, imitant ainsi Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et la taupe.

Un sourire glacial étira la bouche sans lèvres de Voldemort, alors que ses yeux écarlates brillaient d'une lueur presque surnaturelle dans la quasi-obscurité dans laquelle la pièce était à présent plongée.

« Asseyez-vous ! » intima-t-il calmement. 

            L'arrière-garde ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

            « Et toi aussi. » ajouta le mage noir à l'adresse de son espion qui était resté près du feu.

            Le concerné acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête et prit place près de Malefoy qui fit mine de s'écarter légèrement. Un silence plus pesant que jamais retomba sur l'assemblée alors que Voldemort détaillait les visages apeurés du regard. Harry avait beau savoir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une pâle copie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le mage noir restait criant de vérité et rien, en dehors de ses pourtours incertains, ne pouvait le laisser paraître aux futures recrues qui, visiblement, rencontraient pour la première fois l'être maléfique dont ils rejoindraient les troupes à leur sortie de Poudlard. 

Une colère froide semblait émanée de la sombre silhouette de Voldemort, ce qui confirma à Harry que le mage noir n'avait, vraisemblablement, pas apprécié que quelqu'un d'autre signe ses méfaits avec SA Marque des Ténèbres. Le jeune homme sourit en songeant que ça pourrait être une idée à retenir pour narguer Voldemort.

Mais le mage noir reprenait déjà la parole.

« Je constate qu'on a sû vous inculper le respect. commenta-t-il en jetant un nouveau regard aux élèves rassemblés là qui frémirent imperceptiblement. C'est déjà un bon début. Mais cela est loin d'être suffisant… Je n'ai guère besoin de partisans trop serviles et faibles. »

Les fentes qui lui servaient de narines se dilatèrent.

« La peur, reprit-il. La plupart d'entre vous ont peur… Pourtant, il n'y a pas de places au sein de mes partisans pour les enfants apeurés que vous êtes. Vous êtes tous ici aujourd'hui dans l'espoir d'intégrer, un jour prochain, mes troupes. Très bientôt, vous recevrez l'initiation qui fera de vous des hommes déterminés à honorer mon règne. Les sentiments n'ont pas leur place… Il n'y a que le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le posséder. Les sentimentaux sont faibles… C'est pourquoi, le temps est venu pour vous de faire vos preuves… Je vous donne aujourd'hui votre seule et unique chance de me montrer ce dont vous êtes capables… Comme mon serviteur ici présent a du vous l'expliquer, cette fois, je n'admettrais pas la moindre erreur de votre part. Vous serez équipés en conséquence de façon à assurer votre réussite et… »

Il s'interrompit brutalement, les yeux fixés vers l'endroit où se tenait Harry qui fut prit d'un horrible pressentiment. Il se gifla mentalement en réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer : Comment avait-il pu oublier que Voldemort pouvait voir au travers des capes d'invisibilité ?

Il s'était fait repérer…, comme le confirma le sourire moqueur du mage noir.

« Oh, mais il semblerait que nous ayons un invité plus qu'inattendu, observa Voldemort. Et de haut rang qui plus est… »

Un murmure inquiet parcouru la foule des élèves présents alors que tous suivaient le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que Harry gardait le silence.

« Voyons, Harry, on joue les timides à présent ? se moqua Voldemort en affichant un calme trompeur. Autant te montrer à tes petits camarades, maintenant que ta présence en ces lieux est éventée. »

Harry eut un sourire sarcastique, sans pour autant quitter le couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il nota aussi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait appelé par son prénom et n'avait guère semblé vouloir insister sur sa véritable identité.

« Dans tes rêves, Tom. » songea-t-il.

            Il constata cependant que la rumeur des voix dans la salle allait crescendo, alors que l'inquiétude croissait dans les esprits des futurs Mangemorts réunis en ces lieux.

            « Calaway est ici ? » s'étonna la taupe en se raidissant.

            Plus que jamais, l'adolescent s'efforça, vainement, de mettre un nom sur cette voix familière. Dernièrement, il avait eu quelques soupçons concernant l'identité de l'espion mais, par manque de preuves quelconques, Harry avait fini par rejeter la possibilité qu'il avait envisagé lorsqu'il était revenu à Poudlard, en compagnie de James et Lily, quelques semaines plus tôt.

            « En effet… Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit difficile de chercher bien loin pour expliquer l'intrusion de ce…petit désagrément à cette réunion. » observa, plus froidement, Voldemort, avant de se tourner vers Peter qui se tenait à l'une des extrémité du "U" de la table.

            Pettigrow frissonna aussitôt et se tassa sur sa chaise, semblant rapetisser à vue d'œil.

            «- Je…J'ignorais qu'il m'avait suivit, se justifia-t-il d'une voix à peine audible en semblant trouver un intérêt soudain à la pointe de ses chaussures.

             - Il ne manquerait plus que ça, rétorqua Voldemort dont les yeux écarlates brillèrent d'une lueur mauvaise. Quoiqu'il en soit, ton inattention aurait pu avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur le plan que je prévoyais de vous dévoiler aujourd'hui. Je sais bien que les Gryffondor ne sont naturellement pas réputé pour leur intelligence, mais tu aurais dû te montrer plus prudent… D'autant plus qu'il semblerait que ce ne soit pas la première fois qu'une telle situation se produit, aux dires de mon serviteur ici présent. » ajouta-t-il calmement en désignant la taupe.

            Harry haussa les sourcils face à la tolérance, plus qu'inhabituelle, dont faisait preuve Voldemort. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu le mage noir accepter la moindre faute, aussi infime soit-elle, de la part de ses partisans…, en dehors du soir de son retour. Peter pouvait-il avoir un rôle plus important que Harry l'avait crû, dans les plans du mage noir ? 

            Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit, à sa plus grande surprise, Crabbe (qui, comme la dernière fois, était resté à son poste près de la porte) se déplacer de façon à barrer tout accès à la porte. Peut-être que Crabbe et Goyle Seniors étaient, tout compte fait, un peu plus intelligents que leur fils respectifs… ? Peut-être étaient-ils capables d'avoir des initiatives, tout compte fait ? Mais le discret signe de tête approbateur que Lucius, depuis sa place autour de la table, adressa à son "toutou de service" lui apporta bien vite la réponse : C'était Malefoy qui lui avait indiqué ce qu'il devait faire. 

            « Mais, pour en revenir à notre…invité qui se montre particulièrement discret… Te cacher sous cette cape d'invisibilité ne t'aidera pas à sortir de cette pièce, Harry. »

            La voix étrangement calme de Voldemort ramena Harry à la réalité du moment. Celui-ci laissa entendre un rire moqueur.

            « Même sans cette cape, je n'aurai aucun mal à sortir d'ici quand bon me plaira, riposta Harry avec assurance en adoptant un ton particulièrement provocateur. »

            Voldemort éclata d'un rire vaguement amusé qui fit frémir les membres de l'arrière-garde.

            « Je commençais à croire que tu avais perdu ton sens de la répartie, commenta froidement le mage noir. Mais j'ignorais que tu possédais un tel sens de l'humour. Tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici…du moins, pas vivant. »

            Harry eut un reniflement méprisant.

            « Je n'en serais pas si sûr, si j'étais toi, Tom, répliqua Harry. Après tout, si j'ai réussi, par deux fois cette année, à sortir de vos différents repaires, ce n'est pas une bande de gugusses que j'ai eu régulièrement l'occasion de ridiculiser durant mon séjour ici qui m'arrêtera. »

            Des murmures s'élevèrent à nouveau dans les rangs de l'arrière-garde qui, visiblement, n'appréciait que moyennement le qualificatif qu'il venait d'employer à leur égard. Avery et Rosier allèrent même jusqu'à se lever, l'air menaçant.

            « Asseyez-vous ! » intima sèchement la taupe.

            Les deux élèves marquèrent un temps d'hésitation et jetèrent un regard interrogateur à Lucius qui inclina la tête en signe d'approbation.

            «- Je vois que tes propos ont piqué au vif la fierté de certains de tes camarades, Harry.

             - Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, grommela Harry suffisamment fort pour être entendu des "Langues de Vipères".

             - Harry, Harry, Harry, que de médisance envers tes condisciples, commenta Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse. Et la moindre des choses ne serait-elle pas de faire face à tes interlocuteurs, sans mesquinerie aucune ? »

            Harry éclata d'un rire cynique. 

            « Si je peux me permettre…, vous n'êtes pas la personne la mieux placée pour dire ça, vous qui n'hésitez pas à vous en prendre à plus faible que soit, à attaquer par derrière plutôt que d'affronter votre adversaire en face, observa calmement Harry. Mais soit, je vais me faire un plaisir de me dévoiler… »

            Sur ce, il ôta sa cape d'invisibilité, se révélant ainsi aux yeux des membres, effarés, de l'arrière-garde. Sereinement, comme si de rien était, il plia soigneusement l'étoffe magique et la glissa dans l'une de ses poches avant de croiser les bras, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

            «- Et que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'un ton badin. On continue à discuter ou on passe aux choses sérieuses ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais que ça à faire, Tom… Je suis très demandé, vous savez.

             - Et effronté en plus de cela, Harry, observa Voldemort en conservant une impassibilité qui déconcertait ses plus jeunes recrues. Mais c'est une chance pour toi que je ne puisse pas être, en personne, à Poudlard.

             - Tom, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne te crains aucunement, répliqua placidement en souriant. Contrairement à ces imbéciles présents en ces lieux qui ne veulent se soumettre à tes ordres que par faiblesse et soif de pouvoir… Seuls les lâches peuvent se joindre aussi aisément à tes troupes… Les lâches, les traîtres et les perdants, ajouta-t-il en jetant, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, un regard à Pettigrow. Rien de très impressionnant, en sommes… »

            Il y eut un instant de silence. Voldemort croisa les bras et eut un sourire méprisant.

            «- Les sentimentaux de ton espèce, Harry, ne peuvent que perdre… Les émotions représentent la plus grande faiblesse de l'humanité…

             - Ou, au contraire, constituer notre force… Mais je considère vos propos quelque peu déplacés, Tom Jedusor… Après tout, tu es, toi-même, guidé par l'envie de vengeance, par ta haine envers ton père moldu qui a abandonné sa femme en découvrant qu'elle était une sorcière… Autant que je le sache, la haine et la vengeance sont, si je ne m'abuse, des sentiments…, répliqua Harry avant de jeter un regard à sa montre. Cela étant dit, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais regagner mon dortoir… »

            Sur ce, il s'avança vers la sortie, sentant peser sur lui le regard des membres de l'arrière-garde. Un sort passa à quelques centimètres de son oreille gauche et alla finir sa course dans le mur le plus proche.

            «- Oh, ce n'est pas très gentil d'attaquer par derrière, commenta-t-il en se retournant.

             - Tu n'espérais pas nous fausser compagnie aussi facilement, quand même, Harry ? rétorqua calmement Voldemort, tout en faisant signe à la taupe, qui se tenait à présent près de son maître, de baisser sa baguette.

             - Je n'espère pas vous fausser compagnie, je vous fausse compagne, ce n'est vraiment pas pareil. » nuança judicieusement Harry avant de lever une main, paume vers le plafond, au dessus de sa tête.

            Il entreprit donc de réciter une invocation qu'il avait eut l'occasion de découvrir dans le livre sur l'Ancienne Magie que Lily lui avait prêté quelques mois plus tôt. Les invocations constituaient une forme primitive de cet art antique mais n'en restait pas moins efficace. Et Harry restait conscient que, en aucun cas, il ne devait montrer à Voldemort qu'il existait une magie bien plus évoluée et bien plus puissante que n'importe quelle magie, blanche ou noire : 

"_Par les quatre points cardinaux et les quatre éléments primordiaux, _

_Que les puissances du Nord, du Sud, de l'orient et de l'occident _

_S'unissent aux forces sacrées du feu, de l'air, de la terre et de l'eau _

_Pour qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un et combinent leurs tourments _

_Pour s'allier à l'orbe lunaire et à l'astre solaire _

_Afin que la lumière s'efface par leurs pouvoirs séculaires_." 

Aussitôt, le sol trembla avec force, alors que les flammes au cœur desquelles se tenait la projection de Voldemort s'animèrent brusquement, arrachant une exclamation horrifiée aux membres de l'arrière-garde, avant de s'éteindre tout aussi soudainement, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

            «- Salut la compagnie, à un de ces quatre ! lança joyeusement Harry, en soumettant un Crabbe quelque peu ahuri par les derniers évènements à un sortilège de Stupéfixion.

            Cela fait, il se débarrassa du problème de la porte par un sort d'ouverture avant de prendre sa forme d'Animagus et s'élancer dans l'obscurité la plus totale à des yeux humains.

            « Rattrape-le ! Ne le laisse pas filer ! » ordonna Voldemort à l'un de ses partisans, alors que Harry s'engouffrait dans le couloir et que les membres de l'arrière-garde allumaient se décidaient à recourir à leur baguette pour éclairer la pièce qu'il venait de quitter.

            L'adolescent se concentra sur un sort et entendit aussitôt la porte claquer derrière lui. Comme quoi, la magie sans baguette était parfaitement réalisable, quelque soit la forme du sorcier qui y recourait…bien que, sous sa forme animale l'usage de la magie lui demandait un effort plus considérable. Il s'élança dans les escaliers aux marches inégales et glissantes. A mi-parcours, il se figea brutalement, les sens en alerte, persuadé quelque chose l'avait effleuré. Mais rien de suspect ne vient confirmer sa crainte soudaine et il se remit rapidement en route… En fait, rien ne laissait croire que les partisans de Voldemort s'étaient lancés à ses trousses, ce qui n'était guère pour le rassurer.

            Très jolie invocation, mais ne crie pas victoire trop tôt.

            Que veux-tu dire ?

            Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.

            Je commence à croire que tu t'entendrais bien avec Trelawney, papa ironisa Harry. Tes propos sibyllins n'ont rien à envier à ses airs mystérieux. ajouta-t-il sur un ton désabusé qui fit rire le concerné.

            Contrairement à elle, je ne compte pas en faire un boulot à plein temps plaisanta-t-il. Mais reste prudent, surtout, Harry. 

            Au même instant Harry atteignit le petit couloir qui menait à la sortie. Atteignant le mur, il reprit sa forme humaine, se retrouvant du même coup plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale et tapotant le mur de sa baguette. Un passage apparu aussitôt devant lui, et une pluie diluvienne et un vent violent le frappèrent de plein fouet, le faisant reculer d'un pas, sous le coup de la surprise.

            « Et mince, voilà l'inconvénient de faire appel aux éléments primordiaux. » grommela-t-il.

            Il s'engagea cependant à l'extérieur, malgré le mauvais temps, le passage se refermant derrière lui. Mais il n'eut guère l'occasion d'aller bien loin.

            « Tiens, Calaway, comme on se retrouve. »

            Harry se figea en distinguant, à travers la pluie, une forme sombre, encagoulée et masquée, qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui, baguette à la main. Une silhouette et une voix que l'adolescent reconnu aisément…mais comment l'espion de Voldemort pouvait-il être là alors que Harry était persuadé qu'il était encore dans la pièce lorsqu'il avait filé en douce ?

            « Tu n'espérais quand même pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, Calaway ? »

            Malgré les conditions climatiques du moment, Harry n'entendait que trop bien les propos du Mangemort qui s'approcha, sous le regard méfiant de l'adolescent.

            « Je suppose que tu dois te demander comment j'ai pu arriver ici avant toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

            Harry garda le silence, dardant son regard inquisiteur sur son interlocuteur qui eut un large sourire sous son masque.

            « Il faut admettre que, à défaut d'être esthétique, ces Herméciates sont une merveilleuse invention de mon Maître. » commenta, d'une voix paisible, la taupe.

            "_Herméciates_", ce nom qu'il avait entendu dans un rêve qu'il avait fait quelques temps auparavant. Baissant les yeux, Harry aperçu les bottines que portaient le sorcier et il réalisa… Ces bottines ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à la paire qu'il avait découvert, avec Lily, dans le repaire de Voldemort. Des bottillons en peau, vertes et brunes, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au pelage des Géléons au repos… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait le lien plus tôt, lui qui avait eu l'occasion d'affronter deux de ces sales bêtes ? Alors qu'un Géléon avait été retrouvé dépecé au ZMC et que, lors de sa visite dans les sous-sol du repaire du mage noir, il avait eu toute l'occasion de découvrir les cadavres, dépourvus de leur pelage si particulier, de sept des spécimens capturés par Voldemort et ses partisans. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais eu l'intention de suivre l'exemple de son prédécesseur, Grindelwald. Il s'était servit de ces créatures, de leur peau aux particularités uniques pour confectionner ces bottines.

            Harry comprenait mieux à présent le pressentiment qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt… La taupe, en recourant au potentiel des Herméciates, avait bénéficié de la vitesse fulgurante et du mimétisme absolu dont les Géléons étaient dotés. C'était pour cela aussi que, chaque fois qu'il avait vu la taupe dans la forêt, l'espion semblait se volatiliser dans la nature… Et… Quelque chose s'imposa à son esprit… Plus récemment encore, il avait vu ces mêmes chaussures et… Il écarquilla les yeux, alors qu'il réalisait à qui il avait à faire… Mais comment ? Ca n'avait aucun sens… A moins que… Harry leva les yeux au ciel en songeant aux étranges manies de Dumbledore…

            « Vous ! Vous êtes… »

            L'espion éclata de rire, alors que Harry prenait, peu à peu conscience du danger que pourrait représenter les troupes de Voldemort s'il les équipait tous d'Herméciates, comme il semblait en avoir l'intention.

            «- On dirait que tu commences à comprendre, Calaway, c'est bien, se moqua-t-il. Mais tu l'as réalisé bien trop tard… Le plan de mon Maître est parfait…et cette fois, personne, pas même toi, ne pourra l'empêcher de le mener à terme.

             - Je ne vous laisserai jamais vous en prendre à James, ou à l'un de ces élèves qui n'a pas encore basculé dans les rangs des troupes de Voldemort, lâcha Harry. Stupéfix. »

            Mais la taupe, recourant aux pouvoirs de ses bottines, évita sans mal le sort et disparu brutalement de la vue de l'adolescent. Malgré tous ses sens en alerte, il ne parvenait pas à repérer son adversaire…trop rapide… Il n'avait aucune chance de le battre sous sa forme humaine… Il s'apprêtait à redevenir une panthère lorsqu'un sort, surgissant de nulle part, le toucha de plein fouet, l'envoyer par terre, une douleur cuisante lui parcourant le corps : le sortilège Doloris… Harry fronça les sourcils et, sa détermination reprenant le dessus, il se releva vaillamment, reprenant sans plus attendre sa forme animale. 

Recourant aux sens aiguisés du félin, malgré la pluie qui semblait lui transpercer les os, Harry perçu brièvement les déplacements de son adversaire…, bondit agilement sur le côté pour éviter le nouveau sort que la taupe lança et sauta aussitôt sur son ennemi qui tomba au sol sous le poids de l'animal, glissant sur le sol détrempé du parc. Sous le choc, sa baguette lui échappa et roula au loin, alors que l'effet des Herméciates s'annulait. Profitant de l'occasion pour avoir, une fois pour doute, la confirmation de sa supposition, Harry referma ses mâchoires sur le masque qui recouvrait le visage de son opposant et l'arracha, révélant au grand jour le visage de l'homme…ne laissant plus aucun doute sur son identité.

Harry avait beau s'y attendre, il recula sous le coup de la surprise, avant de réaliser que trop tard son erreur, profitant de l'occasion, la taupe se redressa rapidement, tapa les semelles de ses bottines l'une contre l'autre et disparu à nouveau.

« Tu ne pourras pas arrêter Mon Maître, Calaway, crois-moi. Et tu n'auras jamais le temps de dire à qui que ce soit ce que tu viens de voir. Avada Kedavra ! »

Le sortilège de mort… L'espion n'avait pas hésité à lancer ce maléfice mortel sur l'un de ses élèves. Bon, Harry se doutait que, en tant que Mangemort, ce genre de considération ne viendrait pas à l'esprit de l'enseignant mais quand même… Harry reprit immédiatement sa forme humaine et eut juste le temps de dresser devant lui un sort de protection qui absorba une grande partie de la puissance de l'Avada Kedavra, mais l'adolescent perdit malgré tout l'équilibre, épuisé. Visiblement, il n'avait pas encore pleinement récupéré des efforts qu'il avait dû fournir, quelques temps plus tôt, dans le repaire de Voldemort. Il soupira. La taupe avait pris la fuite, semble-t-il et ne tarderait pas à rejoindre son maître… Quant aux élèves qui constituaient l'arrière-garde, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils pouvaient se trouver à présent, mais, en ce moment, il s'en fichait.

Il faut que tu prévienne Dumbledore, Harry. 

L'adolescent acquiesça faiblement, perdu dans ses réflexions et digérant la révélation qu'il venait d'avoir… C'était l'enseignant auquel il s'y attendait le moins… Il aurait dû s'y attendre, c'était toujours comme ça, après tout… Il soupira. Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait à faire les frais des erreurs du directeur… sauf que, cette fois, il n'était pas le seul à se retrouver ainsi en grand danger… Harry se releva brutalement. Il devait prévenir Dumbledore à tout prix afin qu'il prenne les mesures de circonstance, quitte à annuler le match de Quidditch si cela se révélait nécessaire…qui, bien évidemment, offrirait une occasion rêvée à la taupe pour s'en prendre à James. D'autant plus que Harry devait également compter, à présent, sur le fait que la taupe ferait tout pour le réduire au silence, maintenant qu'il savait que Harry connaissait son identité. 

Le jeune homme soupira et, malgré la pluie qui commençait à se calmer mais tombait encore drue, et le vent qui perdait en intensité, regagna en courant le château. Mais, une fois encore, le sort semblait s'acharner contre lui. A peine eut-il franchi la porte d'entrée qu'une voix triomphante l'interrompit.

« Oh mais voilà un élève qui ne semble pas savoir que le couvre-feu est passé depuis près de cinq heures. »

Harry leva les yeux et réprima à temps un soupir exaspéré face à la satisfaction presque malsaine de Rusard de l'avoir surpris hors de la Tour de Gryffondor. Et l'adolescent sentait que le fait qu'il soit dégoulinant d'eau et de boue ne l'aiderait pas à entrer dans les faveurs du concierge.

«- Et en plus, c'est Mr Calaway que j'ai l'immense honneur de prendre en flagrant délit du nom respect du règlement de l'école...

             - Mr Rusard, je sais bien que je n'ai rien à faire hors de mon dortoir à cette heure, mais il s'agit d'un cas d'extrême urgence. Je dois absolument voir le professeur Dumbledore.

             - Mais figurez-vous, jeune imbécile, que le directeur dors, lui… Contrairement à des morveux de votre trempe, le professeur Dumbledore semble considérer, comme la plupart des gens, que la nuit est le meilleur moment pour se reposer…, au lieu de faire les quatre cents coup dans le château… 

             - Mais, Mr Rusard…, protesta Harry.

             - Et non content de rôder dans le château à une heure du matin, vous salissez le sol que je me donne tant de mal à entretenir. »

            Harry ne pu s'empêcher de songer que ce n'était qu'un prétexte parmi tant d'autre car l'adolescent savait que c'était les Elfes de Maison de l'école qui se chargeaient, en réalité, de l'entretien du château…

* * * * *

            Harry soupira, le coude posé sur le bras de la chaise sur laquelle il avait passé de longues et pénibles heures, sa main soutenant sa tête, à écouter Rusard monologuer au sujet de "ces élèves irrespectueux du travail des autres et qui mériteraient une bonne correction" ou sur le fait que "si le directeur n'avait pas aboli la punition corporelle, ces petits incapables fileraient droit et la débâcle serait jugulée dans cette école" avant de recommencer à remplir sa paperasse inutile en assommant l'adolescent des divers articles du règlement qu'il avait violé et en lui répétant pour la énième fois depuis le début de la soirée qu'il encourait de graves ennuis, et cela tout en restant sourd aux protestations de l'adolescent. Vers trois heures du matin, Harry avait grandement envisagé de stupéfixer le concierge pour pouvoir quitter ce bureau infernal au plus vite mais il s'était ravisé en songeant que cela ne pourrait lui attirer plus d'ennuis et que, dans les circonstances actuelles, il n'avait plus qu'à laisser faire les choses… Mais cette attente le mettait au supplice : Que pouvait donc faire la taupe à l'heure qu'il était ? Que pouvait donc préparer les deux Voldemort, chacun de leur côté ? Quelle serait la prochaine action des deux mages noirs ? Comment pouvait-il espérer lutter contre les troupes du Voldemort de cette époque s'ils étaient tous munis de ces fichues chaussures ? Peut-être qu'appeler la SPAM… ? 

Harry sourit en imaginant les défenseurs des "droits des animaux" s'en prendre aux Mangemorts qui osaient porter des chaussures en fourrure de Géléons à grand renfort de pancartes… C'était franchement risible… Mais Rusard aperçu son sourire et se mépris aussitôt sur la raison de son amusement.

« Ah, vous trouvez ça, drôle, Mr Calaway ? A votre place je ne ferai pas le fier, attendez que le professeur McGonagall et le directeur voient mon compte-rendu… N'oubliez pas que vous avez impunément violé l'article 239 tiret 3, alinéa 24 du règlement de l'école qui stipule que… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et ignora le monologue du Concierge tout en songeant que Rusard ne devait vraiment rien avoir de mieux à faire que d'apprendre par cœur les règles de Poudlard. Il soupira discrètement… En cet instant, il ne demandait rien d'autre que de pouvoir prévenir Dumbledore et dormir un peu…mais c'était impensable pour le moment, d'autant plus que Rusard ne semblait pas décidé à le libérer. Fermant les yeux, il les rouvrit cependant en entendant une horloge égrener, quelque part dans le château, huit coups… Cela faisait déjà près de sept heures qu'il  était enfermé avec le concierge irritable.

« huit heures. » murmura-t-il, avant de prendre conscience de ce que cela signifiait.

            Il se redressa d'un bond sur sa chaise, parfaitement réveillé, dans un craquement du bois qui constituait le meuble. Le match commençait dans une heure… et il devait impérativement voir Dumbledore au préalable…

            «- HUIT HEURES ! s'exclama-t-il. Mr Rusard, je dois absolument voir le directeur. C'est urgent ! Il…Il y a un traître dans le château et…

             - Vous n'irez nulle part pour l'instant, Mr Calaway, grogna le concierge. Vous devez assumer les conséquences de vos actes… Et le directeur n'a pas eu besoin de vos virées nocturnes avec vos copains de Gryffondor pour savoir qu'un traître rôde au sein de l'école. » ajouta-t-il froidement.

            Harry inspira profondément, réprimant une fois de plus l'envie de jeter un sort au concierge.

            « Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! s'écria Harry en se forçant à rester calme. Je sais qui est le traître ! Je sais qu'il va agir aujourd'hui ! Vous devez absolument me laisser sortir ! »

            Rusard rencontra son regard et eut un souvenir mauvais avant de reprendre sa plume et un autre parchemin.

            « Et refus d'obtempérer…, observa-t-il en griffonnant quelques mots. Décidément, Mr Calaway vous aggraver votre cas… »

            Cette fois, Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à résister à la tentation de lui arracher la plume des mains, de lui hurler dessus ou de lui jeter un sort quelconque, alors qu'une colère froide l'envahissait soudain. Machinalement, il serra les poings sur le rebord du bureau du Cracmol inflexible qui occupait le poste de concierge du château. La mâchoire crispée, les yeux flamboyants, Harry resta face à Rusard, tremblant d'une colère difficilement contenue.

            Il ne sût jamais combien de temps il resta là mais il tressaillit lorsqu'on frappa à la porte du bureau.

            « Entrez ! » commenta nonchalamment Rusard en jetant un regard sournois à Harry.

            La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt sur une Lily soucieuse dont l'insigne de Préfète-en-Chef brillait sur sa robe d'uniforme.

            « Mr Rusard, le professeur McGonagall m'envoie pour vous demander si…, commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre en apercevant l'adolescent. Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

            Le soulagement de la jeune fille était évident, et étonna quelque peu Harry qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'attitude distante qu'elle avait eu à son égard ces derniers jours.

            «- Professeur, il est là ! cria-t-elle en se penchant dans le couloir, avant de rejoindre Harry. Espèce d'idiot, ça fait deux heures qu'on te cherche partout… Tout le monde était mort d'inquiétude, le sermonna-t-elle.

             - Ah, vous voilà, Calaway ! » s'exclama une McGonagall décoiffée et dont le masque de sévérité qu'elle s'efforça à afficher était quelque peu démentit par le sourire soulagé qui apparu brièvement sur ses lèvres en apercevant l'adolescent, le coupant ainsi dans son élan alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre à Lily qui se tenait toujours près de lui.

            Harry ressentit un immense soulagement à l'arrivée inespérée du professeur de Métamorphose.

            «- Professeur McGonagall, vous tombez bien, commença joyeusement le concierge. J'allais justement…

 - Miss Evans, allez donc au stade pour prévenir que l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor ne va pas tarder à les rejoindre ! intima l'enseignante, sans se préoccuper outre mesure des propos de Rusard, avant de se tourner vers Harry tendit que Lily se hâtait de s'acquitter de sa nouvelle mission non sans adresser un rapide sourire à l'adolescent en quittant la pièce.

             - Professeur…

             - Plus tard, Argus, rétorqua la directrice-adjointe en mettant cours aux protestations du concierge de l'école. Je verrai ultérieurement ce qu'à fait Mr Calaway pendant la nuit mais, pour le moment, je dois l'emmener avec moi, déclara-t-elle avant de prendre l'adolescent par l'épaule et l'entraîner hors du bureau du concierge. Vous n'aurez qu'à déposer votre compte-rendu sur mon bureau, conclut-elle à l'adresse de Rusard avant de partir.

             - Professeur…, intervint Harry une fois dans le couloir.

             - Je ne veux rien savoir pour le moment, Calaway, riposta l'enseignante. Nous en reparlerons après le match auquel vous êtes sensé prendre part… et qui commence dans une demi-heure…

             - Mais, professeur, il faut que je vois immédiatement le directeur. Le traître va…

             - Vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à vous faire sur ce point, Mr Calaway, rétorqua la sorcière en l'entraînant en direction de l'escalier de marbre. Le directeur a pris toutes les mesures possibles pour que le match se déroule dans de bonnes conditions…

             - Mais, professeur…, répéta inutilement Harry.

             - Calaway, s'impatienta-t-elle. Je vous assure que le moment est mal choisi pour parler de ça… Je ne veux pas non plus savoir comment vous avez eu vent du fait qu'un traître se soit immiscer dans l'école mais, pour le moment, vous devez rejoindre vos coéquipiers au stade…, et immédiatement…

             - Mais, professeur…

             - Ne discutez pas, Calaway, et dépêchez-vous d'obéir avant que je n'enlève des points à Gryffondor pour refus d'obtempérer. Vous pourrez voir le directeur après le match… »

            Harry voulu dire quelque chose puis capitula en soupirant face à l'expression déterminée de l'enseignante. Décidément, tout semblait se liguer contre lui aujourd'hui… et la perspective que James se trouvait, en ce moment, au stade, exposé à une quelconque tentative des partisans de Voldemort n'était pas pour le rassurer. De sorte que ce fut le cœur lourd et en espérant que rien de grave ne se passerait pendant le match qu'il gagna le stade de Quidditch.

* * * * *

            Un tumulte sans pareil régnait dans les gradins lorsque Harry pénétra dans l'enceinte du stade, cinq minutes avant le début du match, hors d'haleine, ayant couru sur presque tout le trajet. 

Comme s'il n'avait pas eu assez de problèmes comme ça, il avait fallu qu'il tombe, dans le hall du château, sur Peeves qui semblait penser qu'il représentait une cible idéale pour s'entraîner au lancer de purée de brocolis (visiblement, les Elfes de Maison avaient prévu de faire ce plat pour le déjeuner…). S'efforçant d'ignorer les projectiles et le rire caquetant de l'esprit frappeur, Harry parvint tant bien que mal à atteindre la sortie. Là, il se hâta de se débarrasser, d'un sort, de la mixture verdâtre qui le recouvrait, tout en maudissant l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard.

            Jetant un regard en direction des tribunes où étaient massés les élèves de Gryffondor, Harry ne pu que constater qu'ils étaient, de loin, les plus bruyants, visiblement indignés par la perspective de perdre un match par la faute de l'absence de l'un des joueurs de leur équipe. A l'inverse, les Poufsouffle semblaient plutôt soulagés de cet état de fait, alors que l'amusement était à son comble chez les Serpentard. 

            « Je vais me faire tuer par James, c'est clair. » grommela-t-il, tout en apercevant, de l'autre côté du terrain, les joueurs de Poufsouffle, vêtus de jaune, qui pénétrait, déjà, sur le terrain.

            Machinalement, Harry jeta un regard vers les tribunes des professeurs et son cœur s'arrêta un bref instant, en constatant avec inquiétude que Dumbledore n'était pas là… Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'une main se referma brutalement sur son bras.

            « Ah enfin te voilà ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? Ca fait deux heures qu'on te cherche partout ! Non mais je te jure ! Y a vraiment pas idée de disparaître comme ça à quelques heures de la finale de la Coupe de Quidditch ! On était tous morts d'inquiétude. »

            Harry n'eut guère besoin de jeter un regard à celui qui venait de le houspiller de la sorte pour savoir que James était vraiment en colère, mais aussi soulagé, alors qu'il le traînait vers le vestiaire de leur équipe.

            «- Désolé mais…, protesta Harry

             - Pas maintenant, le coupa sèchement le Capitaine de l'équipe sans lui jeter le moindre regard.

             - James, il faut absolument que tu m'écoutes…, insista Harry qui commençait à sérieusement désespérer que quelqu'un prenne le temps d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

             - Après le match ! cingla James.

             - Mais…

             - J'en ai rien à faire pour l'instant, Harry, c'est clair, non ? s'écria James, visiblement hors de lui, en tournant vers lui un visage aussi rouge que la robe qu'il portait. Tout ce que je vois pour l'instant c'est que tu mets en péril le titre de champion de l'école de Gryffondor en te permettant de disparaître sans crier garde et de te montrer seulement cinq minutes avant le début du match… »

            A ces mots, l'indignation de Harry fut telle qu'il se figea, fixant le Maraudeur d'un air indéfinissable, trop outré pour dire quoi que ce soit.

            « Quoi encore ? » s'impatienta James.

            Alors là, c'en était trop… Comment James pouvait-il oser dire cela alors que, quelques mois plus tôt, il admettait que le Quidditch n'était pas si important que ça ? Comment pouvait-il dire ça alors que c'était pour pouvoir contrer les projets que Voldemort avaient mis au point afin de se débarrasser de James que Harry s'était risqué à suivre à nouveau Pettigrow à cette fichue réunion ? Alors qu'il s'était retrouvé sous une pluie diluvienne à une heure du matin à affronter le traître qui risquait d'agir de nouveau aujourd'hui, profitant ainsi de l'absence du directeur ? Alors que Harry avait du passer sept heures à subir les tirades sans intérêt de Rusard ? Face à cette ingratitude, Harry fusilla James du regard et arracha son bras de la prise du Capitaine de l'équipe avant de se diriger de lui-même vers le vestiaire, tout en ignorant James qui, passé le premier moment d'étonnement, s'était remis à lui crier dessus de plus belle.

            Harry ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant sursauter les autres joueurs, inquiets, rassemblés là. Mais il s'en fichait. 

            « HARRY ! » s'exclamèrent-ils avec un soulagement évident auquel Harry ne prêta aucune attention.

            Sans un regard à ses coéquipiers déconcertés par son attitude, Harry passa devant eux, les yeux brillants de la colère froide qui l'habitait, les poings, serrés, enfouis dans les poches de sa robe. Si James le prenait comme ça…, il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul la prochaine fois que la taupe ferait des siennes.

            James, refermant la porte derrière lui, ne semblait guère décolérer et eut alors la mauvaise idée de l'agripper à nouveau par le bras, la colère déformant à présent ses traits.

            «- Lâche-moi ! gronda Harry.

             - Pas avant que tu n'aies cessé ta crise ! J'ai de bonnes raisons d'être en colère contre toi et de te reprocher ton attitude et monsieur se permet de monter sur ses grands dragons… et cela à quelques minutes d'un match décisif.

             - Si tu ne me lâche pas immédiatement, tu peux être sûr que je n'hésiterai sans aucun scrupule à vous planter là et repartir sans plus attendre, menaça Harry.

             - Tu crois ça ? ironisa, avec froideur James, en resserrant sa prise sur son bras à un point tel que Harry en aurait presque eut mal s'il n'avait pas été aussi en colère.

             - Euh…James, Harry…

             - Ferme-là, Sirius, ce n'est pas le moment ! cingla James les yeux rivés dans ceux d'Harry. Tu n'as aucun droit de te comporter de façon aussi égoïste… 

             - Egoïste ? Moi ? s'indigna Harry. Comment, toi, peux-tu dire ça ? Tu n'as même pas la moindre idée de ce qui m'est arrivé dans la soirée ! Tu n'en as pas la plus infime idée et tu te permets de me traiter d'égoïste ? Mais regarde-toi avant de parler ! Je m'en fiche que Gryffondor gagne ou non la Coupe cette année, ça ne me concerne en aucun cas ! Ce n'est pas moi qui tient à tout prix à jouer ce match couru d'avance rien que pour satisfaire tes…

             - Comment peux-tu… ?

             - Et ne recommence pas à me faire une de tes leçons de morales, le coupa sèchement Harry. Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi et tu n'en auras jamais ! Alors lâche-moi et fous-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute ! » cria-t-il en repoussant violemment James.

            Harry mis quelques instants à comprendre l'étendue de son geste lorsqu'il vit James, par terre, le fixant d'un air choqué…tout comme les autres joueurs de l'équipe. Le remord l'envahit aussitôt face au regard blessé que lui adressa le Maraudeur, alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de dire.

            «- James…, je…, commença-t-il dans le silence pesant qui régnait à présent dans le vestiaire alors que le concerné se relevait lentement.

             - Laisse tomber, le coupa sèchement James avant de s'adresser aux autres membres de l'équipe. Allons-y…

             - Mais… ? tenta Elvire. 

             - Entrez sur le terrain et immédiatement ! » intima James sur un ton sans réplique.

            Les joueurs échangèrent un regard mais cédèrent et quittèrent la pièce, suivit d'un James qui claqua la porte derrière lui sans un regard à Harry qui se laissa tomber sur un banc, la tête entre les mains.

            « Bon sang. » marmonna-t-il.

            En tout cas, tu n'y es pas allez de main morte. 

            « Ferme-la, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! » grogna Harry

            La colère n'est jamais bonne conseillère. 

            « Laisse tomber les propos philosophiques, veux-tu ? soupira Harry en se redressant et en appuyant sa tête contre le mur. Quel idiot je fais… »

            Au moins tu l'admet, c'est déjà une bonne chose. 

            « Si c'était censé me remonter le moral, ce n'est pas une franche réussite. » lâcha Harry.

            Ce qui est fait est fait…mais il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour limiter la casse. 

            « Je sais… »

            Harry se leva et s'approcha des casiers qui occupaient un coin de la pièce. Quelque soit l'époque où il se trouvait, il se devait de tout faire pour que Gryffondor gagne la coupe… même si ce match offrait une occasion inespérée à la taupe d'agir.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il entrait, en tenue, dans le stade où régnait un silence presque mortel alors que, au milieu du terrain, James semblait parlementer avec le professeur Bibine. Quelques exclamations retentirent dans les tribunes aux couleurs de Gryffondor, saluant ainsi son arrivée.

            «- Et voilà l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor qui fait son entrée ! hurla Mondingus dans son mégaphone afin de se faire entendre malgré la véritable ovation qui s'élevait à présent parmi les Gryffondor alors que Harry, quelque peu gêné, se hâtait de rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

             - Désolé pour le retard. » s'excusa-t-il en s'arrêtant à leur hauteur, sous le regard des six autres élèves vêtus de rouge qui s'étaient tous tournés vers lui à son entrée des plus bruyamment saluées.

            Harry rencontra le regard de James qui, après un instant d'impassibilité, esquissa un petit sourire satisfait, avant de détourner vivement les yeux. Visiblement, il n'avait pas crû un seul instant que Harry puisse les laisser tomber à un tel moment… et Harry était parfaitement conscient qu'il n'aurait jamais pu mettre sa menace à exécution. Après tout, il était un Potter.

* * * * *

            « Maintenant que l'équipe de Gryffondor est enfin au complet, la finale historique de la coupe annuelle de Quidditch qui l'opposera, pour la première fois depuis deux cent ans à Poufsouffle va enfin pouvoir débuter. » déclara Mondingus alors que le professeur Bibine acceptait de ne pas tenir rigueur du retard de Harry et d'annoncer le lancement imminent du match.

            Des acclamations saluèrent aussitôt cette décision au sein des Gryffondor. James serra la main du Capitaine de l'équipe adversaire, comme le voulait la coutume, alors que Mondingus décrivait la constitution des deux équipes.

            « Si vous le voulez bien, je vais commencer par présenter la célèbre et incontournable équipe détentrice du titre, j'ai nommé Gryffondor ! annonça Mondingus avant de se faire interrompre par une toux discrète du professeur McGonagall qui se tenait à présent près du commentateur. Menée par James Potter qui occupe l'un des postes de Poursuiveurs avec Elvire Bell et Joshua Hunter, l'équipe est, comme à l'accoutumée, constituée de François Dubois qui défendra les buts de Gryffondor, de Sirius Black et de William Watson à qui reviennent l'honneur de protéger leurs coéquipiers des Cognards, et de l'indispensable Attrapeur qui n'est autre que Harry Calaway. »

            Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'ensuivit, recouvrant les huées qui s'élevaient des tribunes des Serpentard et coupant ainsi Mondingus dans son élan. Celui-ci dû attendre un moment avant de pouvoir se faire à nouveau entendre.

            « Passons à présent à la non moins méritant équipe de Poufsouffle qui affrontera aujourd'hui une équipe de Gryffondor plus déterminée que jamais à gagner, une fois encore, la coupe. Menée par Kévin Summer qui sera épaulé dans sa tâche de Poursuiveur par Elisa Krammer et Sébastien Nelson, l'équipe est, quant à elle, composée d'Elena Perkins au poste de Gardien, du tandem de Batteurs Dylan Scott et Frederic Thompson et de Christopher Thomas, l'Attrapeur. »

            Des ovations s'élevèrent parmi les supporters de l'équipe en jaune, rivalisant avec les huées des Serpentard. Mais Harry ne prêtait guère attention à ce petit "rituel", alors que James rassemblait ses joueurs pour d'ultime instructions qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de donner dans le vestiaire. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ce fut au tour d'Harry de retenir James en l'attrapant par le bras.

            « James, quoiqu'il puisse se passer pendant ce match, sois prudent. » lui murmura Harry.

            Le Préfet-en-Chef de Gryffondor le fixa un instant, affichant une expression que Harry était bien capable de définir avec précision, voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et sourit légèrement et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

            « Toi aussi, Harry, toi aussi. » se contenta-t-il de répondre avant d'enfourcher son balai, rapidement imité par les autres joueurs.

* * * * *

            « Bell marque, creusant ainsi l'avance de Gryffondor qui mène à présent par quarante à dix. »

            Harry cessa d'écouter, reportant son attention sur le terrain, à la recherche du Vif d'or et ne pu que constater que son adversaire faisait de même, à l'autre extrémité du terrain, alors que, en contrebas, James interceptait une passe entre deux des Poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle avant d'envoyer le Souaffle nouvellement acquis en direction d'Elvire qui réceptionna habilement la balle.

            Harry soupira et jeta, pour la énième fois depuis le début du match, un regard vers les tribunes des professeurs où la taupe se tenait tranquille. Cela faisait une demi-heure que le match avait commencé et rien d'anormal n'était venu perturber le déroulement du match. Mais, plus que jamais, Harry était persuadé que, si quelque chose devait se passer…ça se produirait pendant ce match… Après tout, en l'absence de Dumbledore, l'occasion de s'en prendre aux joueurs, et surtout à James, était des plus tentantes. 

            Il aperçu soudain un éclat doré : le Vif ! Après un bref coup d'œil à Thomas qui était trop loin pour pouvoir intervenir, Harry piqua en direction du milieu du terrain, où la petite balle dorée voletait tranquillement. Concentré sur la balle, Harry eut alors un vague aperçu de l'un des Batteurs de Poufsouffle envoyer un Cognard dans sa direction. Harry parvint sans trop de mal à éviter la lourde balle noire qui passa à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête, alors qu'il gardait un contact visuel sur le vif d'or… Mal lui en prit car, le Cognard, tel un boomerang, fit brutalement demi-tour, le touchant violemment au visage avant de poursuivre sa route et heurter avec force Dylan Scott qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle manœuvre de la balle. Le Batteur perdit l'équilibre sous le regard stupéfait d'un Harry quelque peu sonné par le coup qu'il venait de se prendre, et tomba durement au sol. 

            Une exclamation s'éleva dans la foule, alors que le professeur Bibine sifflait un temps mort alors que Madame Pomfresh, qui, comme lors du match précédent (qui avait opposé Serdaigle à Serpentard, deux mois plus tôt), était présente sur les lieux du match, se hâta auprès de l'élève blessé.

            Harry, devinant que trop bien qu'elle devait en cet instant maugréer contre les dangers du Quidditch, sourit mais eut tôt fait de grimacer alors que sa joue meurtrie par le Cognard le lançait douloureusement.

            « Harry, ça va ? »

            Le concerné nota alors la présence de James qui semblait avoir profité du temps mort ainsi accordé pour venir aux nouvelles de son Attrapeur, tout ressentiment envolé.

            « Oui, ne t'en fais pas, assura Harry. J'ai connu pire… et… »

            Des cris stupéfaits s'élevèrent de la foule des élèves, attirant l'attention des deux joueurs sur le terrain…où se déroulait une étrange scène. En principe, lors des temps morts, les Cognards étaient supposés être, tout comme le Souaffle, figés. Pourtant, les deux balles noires semblaient plus vives que jamais, l'une d'elle manquant de peu Elvire avant que Sirius n'intervienne pour repousser la balle qui revint aussitôt à la charge, prenant par surprise le batteur de Gryffondor qui dû se baisser sur son balai, tandis que la deuxième balle s'en prenait à l'autre Batteur de Poufsouffle, visiblement décidé à en découdre.

            «- Qu'est-ce que… ? commença James. Ce n'est pas normal.

             - Non, et je ne crois pas qu'il y ait besoin de chercher bien loin pour en trouver l'origine, murmura Harry en jetant un bref regard vers la tribune des professeurs où tous, sauf un, semblaient n'avoir d'yeux que pour se qui se passait en contre-bas alors que Pomfresh faisait apparaître un brancard pour y déposer le corps sans connaissance du batteur de Poufsouffle.

             - Tu crois que ça pourrait être un coup du traître ? » s'enquit James.

            Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car un des Cognards surgit brutalement de nulle part, les ratant de peu alors qu'ils se séparaient rapidement… La situation devint bien vite incontrôlable… 

* * * * *

            Depuis son poste d'observation, au-dessus des autres joueurs, Harry suivait avec inquiétude les évolutions des Cognards surexcités. D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de les arrêter… Les deux balles noires étaient absolument hors de contrôle, comme il l'avait lui-même constaté et semblaient indifférentes aux coups de battes des Batteurs qui s'efforçaient de maintenir les deux balles à distance des joueurs. Et, bien évidemment, les règles du Quidditch étant ce qu'elles étaient, il était impossible d'arrêter le match, tant que l'un des deux Attrapeurs ne se serait pas emparé du Vif d'or… Et puis, de toute façon, ça ne changera rien à l'agressivité inattendue des Cognards. Rien qu'à voir ce qui s'était passé lorsque le professeur Bibine avait demandé un temps mort. 

De plus, même les professeurs, qui avaient bien fini par se rendre compte de ce qui se passait sur le terrain, semblaient avoir renoncé à intervenir, probablement par crainte de blesser l'un des joueurs encore sur le terrain. Les Cognards, quant à eux, poursuivaient leur besogne en s'en prenant sans distinction aux joueurs de Poufsouffle et même au professeur Bibine.

Harry soupira et massa sa joue douloureuse, sur laquelle s'étalait déjà un bel hématome, mais fut tiré de ses réflexions par l'arrivée de Christopher Thomas.

            «- Peu importe l'issue du match, il faut que l'un de nous trouve le Vif au plus vite. Ca devient vraiment malsain comme situation…

             - Je ne te le fais pas dire. » soupira Harry.

            Au même instant, en contrebas, la Poursuiveuse de Poufsouffle était heurtée de plein fouet par un des Cognards mais échappa de peu à la chute grâce à l'intervention de l'un de ses coéquipiers, alors qu'un autre membre de son équipe l'aidait à se remettre d'aplomb sur son balai. 

Désormais, les joueurs ne se souciaient plus guère de marquer, chacun s'efforçant d'éviter les deux balles en furie. François et Elena avaient quitté leurs buts respectifs et se mêlaient aux autres joueurs que James et Kévin s'efforçaient de rassembler sous la protection des trois Batteurs encore indemne.

            « Qu'est-ce qui leur prends, aux Cognards, tout d'un coup ? » s'inquiéta Christopher.

            Harry secoua la tête. 

            «- Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée, murmura-t-il.

             - ATTENTION ! »

            Alors que, en contrebas, James les mettait en garde, Harry perçu un rapide mouvement dans leur direction et piqua précipitamment, évitant de peu le deuxième Cognard qui passa à quelques centimètres au dessus de sa tête, alors que Christopher gagnait de l'altitude. Mais la balle noire virait déjà, chargeant le malencontreux Attrapeur qui eut toutes les peines du monde à l'éviter. Harry qui avait, de prime abord, était surpris par la vélocité inhabituelle des deux balles, s'était ressaisit et partait prêter main forte à son "adversaire".

            «- DESCENDS ! hurla Harry à l'adresse du Poufsouffle. PLUS ON PRENDRA DE L'ALTITUDE, PLUS CA SERA DANGEREUX ! ajouta-t-il, alors qu'il passait dans la trajectoire du Cognard qui vira aussitôt à sa suite.

             - Mais… ?

             - Fais ce que je te dis ! le coupa Harry, en piquant à nouveau vers le sol. Reste dans les parages des autres joueurs ! »

            En effet, les onze autres joueurs encore valides étaient à présent, rassemblés en cercle, à un peu plus de deux mètres, sur les injonctions des deux Capitaines, tandis que les trois Batteurs tournaient constamment autour des huit autres, tenant ainsi, tant bien que mal, les deux balles à distance…, mais pour combien de temps ? Combien de temps tiendraient-ils ?

            « HARRY, REVIENS PAR LA ! cria James, alors que Kévin adressait un ordre similaire à son Attrapeur. Revenez dans le groupe ! »

            Harry, toujours pourchassé par le Cognard, vit Christopher rejoindre, bon gré mal gré, les autres joueurs. Tout le monde savait que ça ne résoudrait pas le problème…, que le match ne pouvait se terminer qu'avec la capture du Vif d'or… mais tous avaient besoin d'un instant de répit, et tout particulièrement les deux Attrapeurs. Harry passa donc à proximité du petit groupe, déterminé à se débarrasser dès que possible du Cognard.

            « William ! A toi de jouer ! » cria-t-il en apercevant le jeune Batteur. 

            Celui-ci, comprenant ce qu'on attendait de lui, frappa aussi violemment la balle noire que possible, lorsque celle-ci passa à sa portée. Le Cognard décrocha légèrement de sa trajectoire, juste assez pour permettre à Harry de rejoindre les autres joueurs.

            «- Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! s'exclama Kévin. Les Batteurs commencent, eux aussi, à fatiguer. Et on ne peut pas rester coincer ici éternellement !

             - Mais comment veux-tu que Harry ou Thomas puissent espérer trouver le Vif dans ces conditions ? rétorqua James. Eux aussi ont bien le droit de s'accorder un moment de répit. Et celui qui a mis les Cognards dans cet état a très bien pu faire aussi en sorte que le Vif n'apparaisse pas… As-tu pensé à cette possibilité ? »

            Harry n'avait pas vu la situation sous cet angle, même si cela semblait être la manœuvre la plus logique a exécuter… Après tout, tant que le vif d'or n'aurait pas été capturé, la taupe aurait tout le temps nécessaire d'assouvir ses sombres dessins.

            « Il faut bien admettre que n'importe qui sait qu'un match ne peut se terminer qu'avec la capture du Vif d'or, intervint Elvire. Quel que soit celui qui est à l'origine de tout ça, il a certainement tout mis en œuvre pour que nous n'en finissions pas rapidement… »

            _CRAC_

            Tous se retournèrent dans cette direction et se dispersèrent précipitamment… : L'un des Cognards avaient, en effet, réussi à franchir la défense des Batteurs, l'un d'eux ayant tout bêtement cassé la batte de Sirius alors que celui-ci essayait de l'éloigner.

            « Restez groupés ! cria, inutilement, James. Ca… »

            Il fut violemment heurté à l'épaule droite par le deuxième Cognard qui, dans le désordre qui avait suivit la dispersion brutale des joueurs, avait échappé à l'attention des Batteurs. Sur le coup, le Poursuiveur fut déstabilisé et manqua de tomber de son balai, alors qu'il portait immédiatement sa main gauche à son épaule blessée.

            « James… » s'écria aussitôt Sirius, d'une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude, avant de se baisser pour éviter de peu un Cognard.

            Harry, quant à lui, évita vivement la deuxième balle noire, qui fonçait vers lui, et piquait déjà en direction du Maraudeur en difficulté qu'il retint par le bras pour l'aider à garder son équilibre.

            «- Merci, souffla James en pâlissant à vue d'œil.

             - Plus tard, les remerciements, l'interrompit Harry en lui adressant un regard soucieux. Il faut que tu sortes de là…

             - Non… Je dois rester… Le match… Les autres…

             - On s'en fiche des autres joueurs, James ! le coupa sèchement Harry. Tu… Oh, merde… » 

            Dans un réflexe inespéré, il tira le Maraudeur, qu'il retenait toujours, et son balai vers le bas alors qu'il piquait vers le sol, évitant de peu une des balles noires qui passa en sifflant au-dessus d'eux… et revint brutalement à la charge, rapidement rejointe par la deuxième.

            « Nom de… » commença Harry, effaré par la détermination des deux balles à en découdre.

            Seul il aurait peut-être pu espérer agir assez rapidement pour éviter les deux Cognards mais, il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser James, qui semblait de plus en plus mal en point, seul en cet instant. William surgit brutalement de nulle part, talonné par Frederic Thompson, le Batteur encore en état de jouer des Poufsouffle. A eux deux, ils parvinrent à éloigner les Cognards des deux Gryffondor, alors que Sirius rejoignait ses deux amis.

            «- Il faut qu'on le fasse sortir du terrain, cria Harry à l'adresse de Patmol qui acquiesça.

             - Je m'en charge. De toute façon, vu l'état de ma batte, je ne risque pas d'être très utile désormais, grogna Sirius, en jetant un regard désappointé au dit objet. Toi, tu as encore un rôle à jouer… : Il faut que tu trouves ce fichu Vif avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit blessé, ou pire… »

            Harry hésita un bref instant, jetant un regard inquiet à son futur père qui restait étrangement silencieux, plus livide que jamais, puis sur le terrain. En cet instant, il s'inquiétait plus pour James que pour l'issue du match. Mais Sirius avait raison… il se devait de mettre fin : le plus rapidement : possible au match. D'autant plus que, les uns après les autres, les joueurs tombaient comme des mouches, sous les persécutions des Cognards. Et puis, James serait entre de bonnes mains, avec Sirius. 

            «- Ok, mais dépêchez-vous de quitter le terrain, tous les deux, conclut Harry.

             - Mais reste prudent, répliqua Sirius, en passant un bras sous ceux de son meilleur ami, le faisant grimacer de douleur à ce geste. Autant que je me souvienne, je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà vu des Cognards aussi hargneux… quand je pense que c'était supposé être un simple match de routine…

 - C'est devenu encore pire qu'un match avec les Serpentard, répliqua Harry. Dépêche-toi de sortir James de là avant que les Cognards ne reviennent. » ajouta-t-il, non sans un autre regard au Capitaine de l'équipe, avant de s'élancer vers les autres joueurs…qui n'étaient plus que sept…

En effet, Frederic venait de se faire assommer par un Cognard et tomba de son balai alors que, en contrebas, Madame Pomfresh s'affairait auprès de Joshua qui avait été désarçonné par une des attaques des balles noires. La situation se présentait de plus en plus mal : Il ne restait plus qu'un seul Batteur opérationnel, William, pour deux Cognards en furie. Les autres joueurs, que l'inquiétude gagnait rapidement, ne se souciaient désormais plus que d'échapper aux balles noires et toute tentative d'entraide se soldait par un échec cuisant. 

William était complètement débordé. En effet, alors qu'il s'efforçait d'éloigner l'une des balles noires d'Elvire, l'autre en profitait pour désarçonner Elena, et cela à l'autre bout du terrain, sous les exclamations horrifiées de la foule massée dans les tribunes.

Mais il y avait peut-être un moyen de limiter la casse… après tout, seuls les Attrapeurs étaient tenus de finir le match… Harry, mû par une idée subite, piqua vers le Capitaine de l'équipe des Poufsouffle. 

«- Summer ! cria-t-il. Fais évacuer les joueurs, c'est la seule solution !

             - Mais c'est impossible, Calaway, tu…

             - En ne laissant que les Attrapeurs sur le terrain, nous faciliterons la tâche de William qui se retrouve seul contre deux Cognards fou furieux, répliqua Harry. De…ATTENTION ! »

            Dans un même mouvement, tous deux montèrent en chandelle, évitant de peu un Cognard qui fit aussitôt demi-tour dans leur direction.

            « BANZAI ! »

            Sirius, surgissant soudain de nulle part frappa violemment la balle noire qui dévia de sa trajectoire initiale.

            «- Sirius ? s'étonna Harry. Mais je croyais que…

             - Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais rester sans rien faire et laisser ainsi le fils de mon meilleur ami dans la galère au risque de me faire étriper par Lily ? rétorqua le Maraudeur en souriant. Après avoir confié Corny à Pomfresh, j'ai emprunté la batte de Thompson et…me revoilà… » ajouta-t-il avant de partir à la poursuite de la balle noire qui s'en prenait, à cet instant, à François, à l'autre extrémité du stade.

            Harry sourit légèrement puis s'efforça à se concentrer sur la recherche du Vif d'or. Maintenant qu'un deuxième Batteur était revenu, ce n'était peut-être plus nécessaire de faire évacuer les autres joueurs encore présents sur le terrain ?

            Il venait à peine d'y penser que, comme pour le contredire, un Cognard heurta de plein fouet William qui s'écrasa violemment au sol, alors que Sirius venait en aide à Sébastien Nelson, l'un des deux Poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle encore opérationnels. Ils n'étaient plus, en tout et pour tout, que sept joueurs sur le terrain désormais et la situation n'allait pas en s'arrangeant, d'autant plus que le Vif d'or restait introuvable. Instinctivement, Harry leva les yeux vers Christopher qui croisa son regard et haussa les épaules, une seconde avant qu'un Cognard ne surgisse de nulle part, manquant de peu l'Attrapeur de Poufsouffle qui blêmit considérablement.

            « C'est vraiment invivable. » s'indigna-t-il.

            Harry ne répondit pas mais jeta un regard en direction des tribunes professorales, juste à temps pour voir la taupe murmurer quelque chose au professeur Chourave qui se trouvait à côté de lui, avant de partir. Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien ce que le traître pouvait mijoter cette fois, puis reporta son attention vers le sol et ne pu réprimer un sourire en constatant que Lily se trouvait à présent auprès de son petit-ami. 

Harry n'imaginait que trop bien l'état dans lequel pouvait, dans ces circonstances, être la Préfète-en-Chef qui, jusqu'à présent, avaient toujours eu la malchance d'assister à des matchs qui dégénéraient à la défaveur de James. Harry secoua la tête d'un air amusé, pensant que cela n'aiderait pas la jeune fille à se faire une idée plus favorable du Quidditch, avant de scruter, vainement, les environs à la recherche de la taupe… Mais il semblait s'être, une fois de plus, évaporé dans la nature, ce qui n'était guère pour rassurer Harry.

« Calaway, attention ! »

Harry revint à la réalité à cet avertissement de Christopher Thomas et eut juste le temps de piquer vers le sol pour éviter un Cognard qui passa en sifflant à l'endroit où il se trouvait une seconde plus tôt avant de changer de trajectoire et se lancer à la poursuite de l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor. Mais Sirius surgit sur ses entrefaites et frappa aussi fort qu'il pouvait la balle noire qui ne perdit pas de temps à se trouver une autre cible en la personne d'Elisa Krammer qui avait eu la malchance de se trouver à proximité, avant que Sirius ait eu le temps de réagir. Encore un joueur de moins.

D'abord Dylan Scott, puis James, Joshua, Frederic Thompson, Elena Perkins, François et William, et maintenant Elisa Krammer… La liste des joueurs neutralisés s'allongeait d'instant en instant, au gré des attaques que les Cognards menaient, aléatoirement. 

Ce fait étonnait quelque peu Harry…Pourquoi s'en prendre à l'ensemble des joueurs alors que seul James, et probablement lui aussi à présent qu'il représentait une menace pour la confidentialité de l'identité de la taupe et pour les plans de Voldemort, intéressaient les serviteurs du mage noir ? Ce n'était pas logique…à moins que ce ne soit une façon de déjouer l'attention de tout le monde pour pouvoir ensuite agir au moment où tous s'y attendraient le moins ?

Un autre Cognard interrompit le fil de ses pensées, l'obligeant à faire un écart, heurtant dans ce geste Sébastien Nelson qui se trouvait là alors que, à l'autre extrémité du terrain, la deuxième balle noire manquait de peu le Capitaine des Poufsouffle avant que Sirius n'envoie balader la balle… Décidément, Harry ne voyait pas d'autres alternatives que de demander à nouveau Summer de faire évacuer les joueurs valides de façon à ne laisser sur le terrain que Christopher, Sirius et lui. Après tout, des circonstances exceptionnelles demandaient des mesures exceptionnelles, non ?

* * * * *

            Et, effectivement, Harry n'eut, cette fois, aucun mal à convaincre Kévin Summer qui fit signe aux autres joueurs de le rejoindre pour leur demander leur avis. Après la brève concertation qu'ils parvinrent, non sans mal, à avoir avant d'être contraint de se disperser par le harcèlement des Cognards, tous avaient, plus ou moins bien accepté la suggestion de Harry. Sébastien Nelson suivit sans mal son Capitaine sous le regard sceptique de Christopher Thomas, alors qu'Elvire jetait un regard interrogatif à ses deux coéquipiers.

            «- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, Elvire, assura Sirius en éloignant un des Cognards. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment conforme aux règles du Quidditch…

             - Après tout, seuls les Attrapeurs se doivent de rester sur le terrain…, renchérit Harry. Et je pense qu'il y a déjà eu assez de blessés pour aujourd'hui, non ? »

            La Poursuiveuse voulu dire quelque chose mais finit par se raviser et opina d'un signe de tête. Un Cognard passa, dans un sifflement sinistre, entre eux, achevant de la convaincre, alors que, en contrebas, les deux autres Poursuiveurs qui avaient quittés le jeu lui faisaient signe de venir.

            « Soyez prudents, tous les deux ! » leur lança Elvire avant de partir à son tour alors que, à la surprise de Harry, Mondingus annonçait la sortie des joueurs.

            Mais ce commentaire se perdit dans le désordre sans nom qui régnait dans les tribunes. Aucun des élèves présents ne semblaient avoir constaté la décision des joueurs jusqu'à présent.

            « Maintenant, c'est entre toi et moi, Thomas ! » annonça Harry à l'adresse de l'autre Attrapeur.

            Celui-ci grimaça un sourire incertain.

* * * * *

            Il sembla à Harry qu'une éternité s'était écoulée lorsque, volant côte à côte de l'Attrapeur de Serdaigle sous la surveillance de Sirius qui commençait à s'impatienter sérieusement, ils aperçurent à nouveau l'éclat doré tant attendu qui louvoyait au ras du sol près des buts de Gryffondor. Dans une synchronisation presque parfaite, les deux Attrapeurs piquèrent dans cette direction.

            « Tout laisse à croire que Calaway et Thomas ont enfin vu le Vif d'or. Tous deux semblent habités par cette même détermination de mettre fin à ce match…mais peut-on encore appeler ça un match de Quidditch ? Ce parcours du combattant serait sûrement plus approprié pour décrire cette finale qui… »

            Harry cessa d'écouter les commentaires de Mondingus, obnubilé par la petite sphère dorée qui voletait en contre-bas. Il fallait finir le match… c'était la seule solution pour calmer la fureur destructrice des Cognards. Oublier la présence de Christopher Thomas à ses côtés. Oublier les cris enthousiastes des autres élèves… Seul comptait, en cet instant, le Vif d'or. Brusquement, la situation changea… Un brusque sentiment de malaise l'envahit, l'incitant à revenir à la réalité, juste à temps pour voir l'Attrapeur adverse décrocher de sa trajectoire. Harry eut juste le temps de se plaquer contre son balai avant qu'un des Cognards ne passent en sifflant au-dessus de sa tête avant d'être éloigné par Sirius. Mais Harry n'avait toujours pas quitté le Vif des yeux alors qu'il s'en rapprochait peu à peu. Cinq mètres… Trois mètres… Un mètre… L'assaut soudain d'un autre Cognard l'obligea à faire une violente embardée pour éviter la balle noire, lui faisant ainsi perdre par la même occasion du terrain sur la balle d'or.

            « Allez, p'tit Nimbus, c'est le moment où jamais pour montrer tout ce que tu as dans le manche. » souffla Harry en se couchant un peu plus sur le balai.

            Le Nimbus 1700 bondit aussitôt en avant et Harry fut agréablement surpris par cette soudaine pointe de vitesse qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle de son Eclair de Feu…, bien que le manche de son balai actuel vibrait bien plus entre ses doigts à cette vitesse que l'Eclair de Feu… Il rattrapa le Vif d'or. Il tendit la main vers la petite sphère dorée. Un Cognard. Ses doigts effleurèrent le métal froid…, une fraction de seconde trop tard pour éviter la balle noire. Une chaleur étrange qui l'envahit… le choc… puis le noir le plus complet…absolu…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Eheh… A suivre ^^ NON, on tape pas s'il vous plaît… Je sais que sur ce coup là, j'ai fait preuve d'un certain sadisme et cela sur deux points, mais bon… Oui, j'ai pas pu résister de vous mettre un léger cliffhanger sur cette fin de chapitre…et j'ai délibérément gardé secret le nom de la taupe de Voldemort (Harry le sait…mais pas les lecteurs ^^)

            Petite remarque : J'avais écris la Prophétie des Ombres voilà près de trois ans, pour les besoins d'une fic que je n'ai jamais menée à terme et qui reste dans mon ordi… Alors, comme j'avais passé des mois à l'écrire, j'ai considéré qu'il serait trop bête de ne pas l'utiliser et je l'ai ressortit, avec quelques variations, pour cette fic… Quant à l'invocation qu'utilise Harry… c'est un petit délire personnel ^^

Autre chose, maintenant que vous savez ce que c'est, je pense qu'il est normal que je vous explique un peu l'origine de certains mots de mon invention ^^ Avant tout, le Géléon… je voulais faire une créature un peu bizarre qui n'aurait jamais été recensée dans "_Vie et habitat des Créatures Fantastiques_" et qui représenterait un ennemi redoutable…Or quoi de pire qu'un ennemi se déplaçant bien trop rapidement pour l'œil humain et pouvant se fondre dans le décor tout en en ayant l'agilité des félins ? Or le guépard est l'animal le plus rapide qui soit… De là est "né" le terme de Géléon, contraction de guépard (le g) et de caméléon…

Quant aux Herméciates… C une contraction du nom du Dieu Hermès (qui était réputé pour se déplacer à grande vitesse grâce à ses petites sandales ailées ^^ (faut dire que, sur ce point, l'image donné de lui dans le dessin animé "Hercule" y est pour beaucoup) et de "spartiates" qui sont une sorte de sandales que, déjà, durant l'Antiquité, les guerriers de Sparte portaient (d'après ce que j'en ai compris)… par extension, je me suis dit que des sandales n'étaient pas particulièrement commode pour vadrouiller dans la forêt… et sont donc devenue des bottines ^^ (J'en ai passé du temps à demander son avis à Umbre…)

Et pour l'Elixir de Wizgeen… Allez savoir ce qui m'est passé par la tête à ce moment-là…G tapé un nom au pif, j'ai essayé une variante puis une autre…et je l'ai gardé ^^

            Sur ce, passons, sans plus attendre, aux Réponses aux reviews : 

**_Ccilia_** (_son regardant passant nerveusement de la porte menant à la salle des reviews à LSK, qui se tenait auprès d'elle_) : Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu trop calme là-dedans ?

**_LSK_** (_sort distraitement son lance-flamme de l'une des poches de sa veste, pour toute réponse_) : Si on considère que ton chapitre fini, une fois de plus en cliffhanger, on peut s'attendre à tout sauf à une acclamation…

**_Ccilia_** (_soupire et regarde à nouveau la porte_) : Je sais… 

**_LSK_** (_en posant la main sur son épaule et en esquissant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant_) : Mais ne t'en fais pas, va, Téra et moi, on est là pour te prêter main forte si nécessaire (_comme pour confirmer le Géléon, assis aux pieds de Ccilia, gronda sourdement_)

**_Ccilia_** : Et je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez… Mais je persiste à croire que LPDP n'aurait pas été de trop… D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, où est-elle ?

**_LSK_** (_esquisse un sourire sadique_) : Toujours accrochée à son lustre.

**_Ccilia_** : Mais…tu n'as pas peur qu'elle profite de notre absence pour filer en douce ?

**_LSK_** (_éclate de rire_) : Je ne pense pas qu'elle tentera quoique ce soit…Elle est tenue en joue par le fusil à seringues hypodermiques…chargé avec des seringues hypodermiques. Je l'ai un peu trafiqué de façon à ce qu'il suive le moindre de ses mouvements et tire à la moindre tentative de fuite… Et puis, c'est l'heure de la transformation des pingouins-phoques (_sourire sadique_)

**_Ccilia_** (_effarée_) : Non, LSK, ne me dis pas que… Tu n'as quand même pas osé…

**_LSK_** (_sourire fier_) : Et si, je les ai lâchés dans la pièce, après avoir préalablement condamné toutes les issues… Donc elle n'est pas prête de quitter son perchoir si tu veux mon avis.

**_Ccilia_** (_commence à dire quelque chose, se ravise, et se contente de secouer la tête d'un air faussement exaspéré en souriant légèrement_) : Décidément, tu lui en veux encore, pour la colonie de Gnomes Carnivores qu'elle a rapporté de son séjour en Transylvanie. 

**_LSK_** (_les yeux brillants de colère_) : Plus que tu ne le crois ! (_se__ retourne vers la porte menant à la salle des reviews_) C'est pas tout ça, mais on ferait mieux d'y aller…Plus on attendra et plus ça va être difficile de contrer les réactions des lecteurs…

**_Ccilia_** (_soupire encore_) : Je le sais bien mais… (_soupire__ à nouveau en fixant la porte_) On a pas d'autres alternatives de toute façon (_secoue la tête puis inspire profondément_)… Donc, quand faut y aller, il faut y aller…

**_LSK_** (_philosophiquement_) : Comme disent les Indiens, c'est un beau jour pour mourir. 

**_Ccilia_** (_marmonne_) : Rassurant ! (_s'approche__ de la porte et pose une main sur la poignée_). Passe-moi la clé, s'il te plaît !

LSK lui ayant donné ladite clé, Ccilia ouvrit lentement la porte. Des bruits sourds se font aussitôt entendre de l'autre côté. Aussitôt, Téra se glissa par l'entrebâillement et bondit dans la pièce en grognant férocement. Des cris, des exclamations étouffés, des pas précipités…puis le silence.

**_LSK_** : Si tu veux mon avis, on peut rentrer sans trop de risque maintenant…

Toutes deux entrent dans la pièce pour voir un Téra planté au beau milieu de la pièce, les crocs découverts, grognant sourdement vers les lecteurs rassemblés dans un coin de la pièce, visiblement peu rassurés.

**_Ccilia_** : (_esquisse un léger sourire et vient poser sa main sur la tête du félin qui se calme rapidement_) Merci, Téra, ça ira comme ça pour aujourd'hui. (_se__ tourne vers les lecteurs alors que Téra continue à les fixer_) Au fait, je préfère vous avertir, au cas où, qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis plus d'une semaine…

**_LSK_** : De sorte qu'il est légèrement sur les crocs… (_bruits__ de criquets à la suite de son jeu de mot lamentable_)

**_Ccilia_**_ (lui jette un regard affligé) _: LSK ?

**_LSK_** : Ouiiiii ??

**_Ccilia_** (_lève les yeux au ciel et soupire_) : Rien.(_se tourne vers les lecteurs qui n'ont pas bougés d'un poil, fixant toujours Téra_) Comme vous avez pu le constater par vous-même, LPDP n'est, actuellement, pas disponible…, de sorte que se sera LSK qui se chargera, intégralement, des RAR aujourd'hui… (_une__ main se lève, timidement, parmi les lecteurs_) Oui ?

**_Lecteur_** : Pourquoi ?

**_LSK_** (_sourire sarcastique aux lèvres_) : Ca, vous ne voulez pas le savoir.

**_Ccilia_** (_lui jetant un regard réprobateur_) : LSK ! (_se__ tourne à nouveau vers les lecteurs_) Et bien, à la suite du séjour, qui s'est terminé bien plus tôt que prévu, des filles en Enfer, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec les filles… Si, avec LSK ça c'est rapidement arrangé, les choses n'ont fait que s'aggraver avec LPDP à un point tel que, après l'avoir gardé quelques temps séquestrée dans un coin de la maison et dopé à une tisane de la spécialité de LSK, nous avons fini par l'envoyer en Transylvanie, chez le grand-père de Dray (**Au passage, Clem, merci encore ^^**) qui a infligé un traitement de choc à LPDP… On la pensait guérie lorsqu'elle nous est revenue il y a dix jours… Après tout, elle se comportait parfaitement… Mais c'était sans compter sur la colonie de Gnomes carnivores qu'elle a ramené de là-bas…LSK et Téra s'en sont sortis non sans mal avant qu'on apprenne qu'on ne pouvait s'en débarrasser (**_re-merci à toi, Clem_**) qu'en les brûlant. A grand renfort du lance-flamme de LSK j'ai réussi à expédier ces sales bêtes ad patres mais, depuis, LSK et Téra veulent régler des comptes avec LPDP…qui n'a rien trouvée de mieux à faire que de se suspendre au lustre…où elle est toujours depuis… Sur ces explications, je vais laisser la place à LSK sans plus attendre car, entre le chapitre 39 et le message que j'ai posté il y a quelques jours, elle va avoir du pain sur la planche aujourd'hui… (_sort__ de l'une de ses poches les feuilles répertoriant les reviews reçues et les donne à LSK_)

**_LSK_** (_tout sourire_) : Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, avant toute chose

**_Ccilia_** : LSK, oublie le ton sentencieux, veux-tu ?

**_LSK_** (_large sourire enjôleur_) : Ok, Céc'… (_s'éclaircit__ la gorge_) Avant toute chose, veuillez excuser Céc' pour cette fin de chapitre mais, d'après elle, c'était nécessaire… Sinon, la scéance de RAR d'aujourd'hui commence avec **_Titou Moony:-p_** : Pour les soupçons de Remus, on en reparlera au prochain chapitre… La fin approche…mais ils ne sont pas encore tirés d'affaire… Ce mois de juin ne va pas être de tout repos… Surtout qu'ils doivent bientôt avoir leurs ASPICs, en plus ^^ Merci de ta compréhension pour les temps de MAJ des différents chapitres et pour ton intérêt pour cette fic ^^

**_Ccilia_** (_marmonne dans son coin_) : Les ASPICs ???? Mince, j'y pensais même plus (_sort son carnet de notes et griffonne quelques mots_)

**_LSK_** (_se désintéresse de l'auteur_) : Bon, sinon, pour **_Didie.m_** : Merci pour Céc'. Ensuite, **_Cc Johnson_** : En tout cas, Céc' n'était pas convaincue par le chapitre 39…

**_Ccilia_** : Et je le suis toujours pas…

**_LSK_** : Passons à présent à **_Tiffany Shin :_** Ca, la priorité de Harry est, bien évidemment, d'assurer, avant tout, la protection de ses parents… (enfin, futurs parents). Sinon, à mon avis, Voldie a volontairement emmené le…(_marque un temps d'arrêt et se tourne vers Ccilia_) Euh, Cèc'… ?

**_Ccilia_** (_les yeux dans le vague, revient brutalement à la réalité_) : Quoi ?

**_LSK_** : Y a un truc qui me chiffonne… Voldie du futur peut pas avoir emmené le rat avec lui car le rat a, déjà été capturé, quelques mois plus tôt…Harry l'apprend dans une des lettres…

**_Ccilia_** (_hausse les sourcils, relis le plan de ses chapitres puis grimace_) Effectivement… Bah, de toute façon ce "futur" qui se déroule pendant que Harry est ici ne se passe pas réellement de toute manière…alors, toutes les hypothèses sont bonnes pour justifier ce fait…Peut-être qu'il a réussi à se carapater de Poudlard, le rat ^^ (_air peu convaincu_)

**_LSK_** (_air aussi sceptique que Céc_.) : Si tu le dis…(_retourne à la review_) En bref, Voldie agit là où il sait que ça fera mal, contre Harry… Rectification, tout le monde ne sait pas que Harry vient du futur…en dehors de James, Lily, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Amy Remus, Sirius, Peter et Voldemort du passé ^^ Si tu veux mon avis, le p'tit Ryry a pas fini de s'énerver… Sinon, pour **_Lisia_** : Ben, tu l'as eu, la suite ^^. **_Phantme_** : J'espère de tout cœur que tu continueras à la suivre et que tu auras apprécié tout autant ce chapitre, alors…et merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un p'tit mot ^^ Pour **_Franceska_** : Oui la fin du chapitre laissait à désirer…, on est bien d'accord sur ce point (_se tourne vers Ccilia qui acquiesce d'un signe de tête_) Pour l'arrivée du Voldemort du futur…c'est encore une de ces idées de dernières minutes de Céc'… mais elle s'en est donnée à cœur joie avec…Quant à la taupe, Harry a, enfin, découvert dans ce chapitre son identité…Mais les lecteurs, eux, devront attendre encore un peu ! Ben, pour le chapitre suivant, il est là…et merci pour les compliments, qui me vont droit au cœur ! **_Caroline Black_** : Une fois de plus, on partage ton avis : le passage des Géléons est trop long par rapport au reste du chapitre… Mais on considère pas ça comme du fascisme ^^ T'inquiètes, Céc' va continuer la fic pour faire plaisir à ceux qui continueront à la lire. Pour **_Lord_****_ Aragoth_** : Oui, il va bientôt rentrer chez lui…mais pas après que tout le monde ait encore été un peu malmené par Voldemort et compagnie ^^ Ah, le combat avec les Géléons t'a plû ? Céc' s'est un peu trop laissé emporté par l'écriture de ce passage je crois… Peut-être mais faut pas oublier que James et Lily ne vont pas oublier ce qui c'est passé durant le séjour de Harry à leur époque… S'ils avaient sû la traîtrise de Peter, jamais ils ne l'auraient pris comme Gardien du Secret donc rien de tout ça ne se serait passé… Céc' a, à un moment, envisagé cette possibilité, mais à fini par décider que, sur ce point là, elle ne provoquerait pas de chaos temporel ^^ Lol, j'ai bien aimé le qualificatif de "boules de pétanques"… C'est vrai que, c'est un peu facile comme sortie mais bon, Céc' s'est dit…

**_Ccilia_** : Que Harry va assez en baver dans les prochains chapitres et qu'il a bien le droit d'avoir enfin un peu de facilité…

**_LSK _**_(en aparté, sur un air de confidence) :_ En gros, faut comprendre qu'elle avait plus d'inspiration… Elle avait envisagé de les faire galérer un peu plus, à l'origine mais elle s'est retrouvée dans une impasse totale et a opté pour…la solution de secours… Faut bien qu'ils servent un peu à quelque chose ces deux-là…(_inspire et fonce au réfrigérateur qui occupe un coin de la pièce, en sort une bouteille d'eau fraîche qu'elle boit, cul sec, sous le regard étonné de tout le monde_, _avant de soupirer de contentement_) Ah, ça fait du bien ! J'avais une de ces soifs… Mine de rien, on dirait pas comme ça mais assurer toutes les RAR, c'est du sport…

**_Ccilia_**_ (moqueuse) _: A ton avis, pourquoi je vous ai relégué aussi facilement cette tâche de faire les RAR ? (_prend__ un air innocent_)

**_LSK _**(_commence à dire quelque chose mais est interrompue par des bruits sourds dans le couloir, une seconde avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur_…) : LPDP ???????????

**_LPDP _**(_se planque sous le bureau_) : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, au secours ! S'il vous plaît, protégez-moi de ce truc… !

**_Ccilia_** (_retenant Téra par le collier d'une main et LSK de l'autre pour les empêcher de se jeter sur LDP_) : Alors, comme ça, elle n'était pas prête de sortir ? (_regard__ sarcastique vers LSK, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne la raison de la panique de LPDP_) : Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh ! Oh bon sang ! 

**_Rhinocéros-garou planté sur le seuil de la pièce_** : GRRRRR (gratte le sol de sa patte avant et charge)

**_Ccilia, LPDP, LSK et les lecteurs_** : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh !

Panique générale dans la salle des reviews alors que tout le monde essaie de sortir du chemin du rhinocéros

**_LSK_** : Tout compte fais, j'aurai mieux fait de les laisser enfermer dans la salle blindée du sous-sol… C'est des furies ces salles bêtes…

Un "pop" sonore, puis le calme plat 

**_Ccilia_** (_fronce les sourcils et jette un regard à sa montre_) : Ah bah tiens, il est 13h23…(_sors de derrière le réfrigérateur qu'elle avait renversé avec l'aide de LSK pour se réfugier derrière et découvre, au beau milieu de la salle dévastée, une petite créature mi-phoque mi-pingouin_) Ca va, sa métamorphose est terminée, vous pouvez sortir de vos cachettes (_prend le pingouin phoque sous l'un de ses bras_) Pff, LSK, la prochaine fois, rappelle-toi que ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai jugé préférable de les garder enfermer dans une salle blindée… Je préfère e pas imaginer ce que les autres spécimens ont fait au reste de la maison et…(_voit LPDP essayer de partir en douce_). Téra…

**_Téra_** (_obéissant docilement_) : Grrrrr (_grogne en montrant les crocs à LPDP en se plantant devant la porte_)

**_LSK_** (_mettant LPDP en joue avec son lance-flamme_) : Tu espérais quand même pas nous fausser compagnie aussi facilement, j'espère ?

**_LPDP_** : Euh…

**_Ccilia_** : LSK, puisqu'elle est là, autant qu'elle fasse les RAR avec toi… Vous réglerez vos comptes après… Parce que, pour l'instant, on a des lecteurs qui attendent (_désigne d'un signe de tête les lecteurs peu rassurés qui sortent prudemment de leurs cachettes respectives_), d'accord ?

**_LSK _**_(jetant un regard meurtrier à LPDP puis cède en voyant le regard sans appel de Ccilia)** et LPDP**_ : D'accord…

**_LSK_** (_grommelle_) : Mais dès qu'on finit ces RAR, tu regretteras très cher cette affaire de gnomes carnivores…

**_Ccilia_** (_sourit_) : J'aime mieux ça… (_se__ détourne vers le frigo, et aussitôt LSK saute sur LPDP_) LSK !!

**_LSK_** (_se fige, les mains autour du cou de LPDP, et prend un air innocent_) : Ouuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

**_Ccilia_** (_soupire_) : Tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a… Relâche LPDP ! Et reprend les RAR… ! (_des__ chaises et des tables apparaissent comme par enchantement dans la pièces_) Bon, les lecteurs, mettez-vous à votre aise, vous en avez encore pendant un moment… Et moi je m'occupe de cette petite bête et je vous prépare un petit remontant… (_se__ tourne vers LSK qui jette des regards menaçant à LPDP qui elle jette des regards anxieux vers la porte_) Et vous deux, respectez vos obligations… Et n'essaie pas de t'enfuir LPDP ou tu auras à faire à Téra (_désigne le Géléon posté près de la porte, puis arrache le lance-flamme des mains de LSK et part vers le frigo renversé et farfouille dans la partie congélateur)_ LSK, Réponds à la review suivante (_silence de plomb_) LSK… !

**_LSK_** (_bougonne et jette un dernier regard à LPDP avant de jeter un regard à la suite des reviews_) : Alors, **_Phénix20_** : Contrairement au précédent, le chapitre 40 a été plus tardif, du fait des partiels, de la sortie du tome 5 et…ben une panne d'inspiration notoire de Céc ^^

**_Ccilia_** (_proteste vertement tout en remplissant une glacière de glaçons_) : Oui bon ça va, ils vont finir par le savoir… Ca peut arriver à tout le monde, non ? (_pose__ le pingouin-phoque dans la glacière_) Voilà…c'est pas bien grand mais au moins tu restera au frais jusqu'à ce que je te ramène à la salle blindée. (_lève__ les yeux vers LSK et LPDP et tousse discrètement_) LPDP, c'est à toi…

**_LPDP_** (_jette un nouveau regard vers la porte mais, constate que Téra y monte toujours la garde, soupire et jette un œil à la feuille de reviews._) : Pour **_Kyzara_** : Ben, la fin arrive bientôt mais…

**_Ccilia_** : Eh, oh, LPDP ! Tu pourrais y mettre un peu plus de bonne volonté… ! Tu y mets autant d'enthousiasme qu'un condamné à mort se rendant à son exécution…

**_LSK_** (_en aparté_) : Bonjour la comparaison…

**_LPDP_** (_jette un regard en coin vers Ccilia, puis un autre vers Téra, soupire et grimace un sourire des moins convaincant qui soient_) : Je disais donc que, cet après-midi, Céc' a fait un résumé de tout ce qui lui restait à mettre dans les deux chapitres à venir et…elle n'est pas encore du pain sur la planche.

**_LSK_** : Comment tu le sais vu que tu n'étais pas ? (_air__ soupçonneux_)

**_LPDP_** (_vexée_) : J'étais accrochée au lustre, tu te souviens… J'entendais donc ce que vous disiez…

**_LSK_** (_lui adresse un regard peu convaincu_) : Pour **_Lunenoire_** : Ben, en principe, dans deux chapitres.

**_LPDP_** : (_reprend son sourire mielleux_) Pour **_Cyngathi_** : Je sais pas pourquoi mais on dirait que tu as apprécié le face à face Harry/Voldemort du futur…

**_LSK_** (_lève les yeux au ciel_) : Et voilà qu'elle se met au sarcasme ! (_lui__ arrache la feuille des mains_) Puisque tu mets tant de mauvaise volonté, on se passera de tes services. (_poursuit__ la review_) Ne t'occupe pas, **_Cyngathi_**, de la mauvaise humeur de LPDP… Alors, comme ça tu as aimé ce face à face là ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'a plût dedans ? Un Cliffhanger, c'est quand on fini un chapitre en queue de poisson…Quand, par exemple, on coupe au moment où ça devient intéressant…et qu'il faut attendre la suite pour savoir ce qui va se passer… Comme dans le chapitre 40 en somme… Vous dites comment chez toi ? S'il y aura un autre combat Harry/Voldie du futur… (_jette__ un regard à Céc' qui essaie de raisonner LPDP_) Oui… Bien sûr, Voldie a pas fait le déplacement à cette époque pour un p'tit combat ^^ Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plût^^ 

**_Ccilia_** : LSK, laisse faire la prochaine à LPDP, s'il te plaît… (_ton__ poli mais n'admettant aucune réplique_)

**_LSK_** : Mais… (_soupire__ face au regard que lui adresse Ccilia et jette la feuille en direction de LPDP_) On croirait entendre Dumbledore et sa théorie de la "seconde chance pour tous" (_dit tout bas_)

**_Ccilia_** : J'ai tout entendu… (_se__ tourne vers LPDP_) A toi…

**_LPDP_** : Pfff… Bon, alors **_Nymoue_** : Céc' est contente que le chapitre 39 t'aie plût… pour ta question, tu ne tarderas pas avoir ta réponse, je suppose… Et oui, c'est bien des RAR (Réponses Aux Reviews ^^) 

**_LSK_** (_arrache presque les feuilles à LPDP_) : **_Les Maraudeuses_** : Ah, cette fois, y a 2240 fois "la suite" ^^ Dépasser les "10 reviews" ? Tu crois pas que tu as oublié des "0"… ? Ben, à mon avis, la fic d'Alo aurait sûrement depuis longtemps dépassé le stade des 1000 reviews si elle passait pas son temps à supprimer sa fic pour la remettre à cause de certaines reviews ! Oh, t'inquiète, j'ai fait une thérapie, dernièrement, considérant les chevilles enflées ^^

**_LPDP_** (_sarcastique, les bras croisés_) : Si tu veux mon avis, y a pas que les chevilles pour lesquelles il faudrait une thérapie.

**_LSK_** (_dont la mâchoire se contracte dangereusement, alors qu'elle fait mine d'ignorer le propos de LPDP )_ : Ca, pour la fin, Céc' et moi est d'accord sur le fait qu'elle soit bâclé… et Céc' avait prévenu (à raison) que le chapitre était bâclé ^^ Oui, comme tu le dis toi-même, ça aurais provoqué un chaos pas possible… Pour le voyage…Comme tu le sais, Céc' l'a quelque peu abrégé après que LPDP ait plus que vampirisé son compte en banque… Si j'ai fini par accepter ce fait et que j'ai fini par bien le prendre…tous les problèmes qu'on a avec ma _chère_ cousine (_regard glacial vers LPDP_) datent de là…

**_LPDP_** (_reniflement dédaigneux_) : Traîtresse

**_LSK_** (_s'efforce d'ignorer à nouveau le commentaire_) : Je crois que ce séjour en enfer a changé bien des choses dans nos comportements, à Psy, LPDP et moi…"retardé, comme les filles" ?? O_o Hé ! (_air__ indigné_) Parle pour LPDP et Psy mais moi je me porte parfaitement bien mentalement parlant tout du moins (_jette un regard lourd en sous-entendu à LPDP qui ricane dans son coin_)

Moment de silence.

**_Ccilia_**_ (fait chauffer du lait dans une casserole sur un réchaud à gaz qu'elle a dénichée dans un placard) _: LPDP, RAR suivante, veux-tu… ?

**_LPDP_** (_lève les yeux au ciel et jette un regard de mauvaise augure à Ccilia mais se prête malgré tout à sa demande_) : Tiens, **_Clem_** : Ah Dray, collectionne les PV maintenant ? C'est les gars qui échappent ainsi aux PV qui doivent être contents ^^ Au fait, tu lui diras que j'ai le Il-Sait-Quoi qu'il m'avait demandé de lui prendre…

**_Ccilia_** (_se retourne vivement_) : Quoi ???

**_LPDP_** (_sourire des plus hypocrite en adoptant un air innocent_) : Rien, rien.

**_LSK_** : Ouais, c'est ça, on te crois…

**_Ccilia_** (_jette un regard sceptique à LPDP, puis s'adresse aux lecteurs en général_) : Sévie, si tu passes par là, tu pourrais pas me concocter du Véritasérum… ? Et LPDP, continue cette review et fait gaffe à ce que tu dis… (_retourne__ vers le réchaud où le lait commence à déborder de la casserole_.) Et LSK, tu peux te servir du lance-flamme sur LPDP au moindre pas de travers. (_coupe__ net LPDP dans son rire moqueur_)

**_LPDP_** (_jette un regard inquiet vers une LSK ravie de pouvoir se servir de son joujou préféré en cas de besoin_) : Pour en revenir à ce que je disais… Ah bah ça, j'en sais quelque chose, j'ai eu l'occasion de tester les méthodes traditionnelles de Transylvanie… Pff, ça lui fait pas de mal de s'en occuper de ces bestioles… (_bruit__ de lance-flamme_) Aïe ! (_plaque__ ses mains sur son pantalon roussi_)

**_LSK_** (_sourire sadique_) : Oh, chochotte, arrête ton cirque, je t'ai juste effleuré de la flamme… pour cette fois du moins. Arf, Clem, parle pas de piment, s'il te plaît… Sinon, il me semble que Céc' t'avais répondu par mail ^^ (_sourire mauvais à LPDP qui ose plus dire un moment, puis prend son tour de RAR_) Pour **_Ryan_** : Ben, tu l'as eu, la suite…, Pour **_Fumsec_** : Ah non, tout n'est pas encore dévoilé ^^ Ben, le Voldie du futur change pas trop de celui du passé…sauf qu'il est plus puissant et qu'il connaît mieux Harry^^ Sinon, Céc' espérait faire une MAJ avant le 3 décembre mais a été incapable d'allier plus de trois lignes pendant plusieurs jours…

**_Ccilia_** (_dépose des tasses remplies de chocolat chaud fumant et des biscuits devant les lecteur_) : Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'allouer les services de Remus pour me fournir en chocolat donc faut se contenter d'un chocolat chaud… (_se__ tourne vers LSK_) : Chacune votre tour, quand même…

**_LPDP_** (_grommelle_) : **_Marion-moune_** : Souris ? Quelle souris ? (_pas__ sûre de bien comprendre_)

**_Ccilia_** : Tu constateras que beaucoup d'auteur sont du genre à avoir un regard très pessimiste sur leurs écrits…

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Marieliz_** : Bienvenue dans les lecteurs de Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe ^^ On espère que tu apprécieras la suite et je suis toujours impressionnée par ceux qui commencent l'histoire en "cours de route"…mine de rien, ça en fait de la lecture ^^ Oui, Harry va revenir chez lui…de la même façon qu'à l'aller. Pour Ron et Hermione, c'est une situation assez particulière en fait, et tu comprendras bientôt pourquoi. Les études que Céc' fait ? Actuellement, elle est en première année de DEUG AES (Administration Economique et Sociale).

**_LPDP_** (_prend la feuille en voyant que Ccilia ouvre la bouche pour lui rappeler son tour_) : Pour **_Clemence_** : Ben, Céc' a eu des contretemps… elle a préférée privilégier ses études à la fic… J'en vois pas trop l'intérêt sachant qu'elle a 85 % de chance d'être recalé, sachant qu'il y a 15% de réussite dans sa filière…

**_Ccilia_** : Lance flamme…

**_LSK _**: (_sourire ravie_) Pas de problème (_ouvre le feu_)

**_LPDP_** (_fait un bond au contact des flammes_) : Eeeeeeeeeeeehhhh !

**_LSK_** : Arrête d'être médisante et on envisagera de limiter les coups de flammes aux fesses. (_prend__ la feuille à son tour_) : Pour **_Lo_** : Ben, merci ^^ Les partiels se sont, dans l'ensemble, pas trop mal passer…maintenant faut attendre la fin du mois de janvier pour les résultats.

**_LPDP_** (_soupire et prend la feuille_) : Pour **_Dark Queen Balkis_** : Ce que Céc' voulait dire par "MAJ en bloc"  c'était faire plusieurs Mise A Jour de chapitres en même temps… ce qu'elle ne fait, finalement pas…

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Soffie_** : Tu l'as vraiment imprimée ? En entier ???? Whoa, tu as dû en utiliser des feuilles…considérant que la fic fait, en tout, plus de 800 pages ! (_impressionnée_). Lol. Ben MAJ c'est pour Mise A Jour ^^ Céc' aussi a mis un peu de mal à s'y faire, à ces abréviations…

**_LPDP _**(_re-soupire_) : Pour **_Naséis_** : Merci pour les encouragements mais Céc' a, semble-t-il, réussi à vaincre son syndrome de la page blanche…(_sourire mauvais qui disparaît bien vite en voyant Ccilia faire signe à LSK_) Non pas les fesses (_s'écarte en se tenant les fesses_ ^^) !!

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Fanny_** : Ben, tu vas les avoir ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Popov_** : Merci pour Céc' et, elle continue ^^

**_LSK_** : Eheh, **_Umbre77 et Sévie77_** ^^ : D'abord, message de la part de Céc' : Vous auriez pas du Véritasérum sous la main par hasard ? Et bien, vous c'est carrément les grands mots…("Sacrilège")…Faut pas exagérer quand même ^^ Umbre, tu sais très bien que, toi, c'est pas pareil…Quoiqu'il serait arrivé, tu aurais quand même pu lire la suite de la fic ^^ Du beurre de lecteur ??? C'est pas très gentil pour les lecteurs…et encore moins de vouloir les donner en pâture à Godzi (au fait, il/elle se remet bien de sa stérilisation ?)

**_LPDP_** (_dans son coin_) : LSK, tu es plus qu'une ombre de toi-même… Tu t'es vue ? Une vraie mauviette !

**_LSK_** (_ignore la remarque même si ses poings se serrent dangereusement sur la feuille_) : Oh, franchement, Sévie, tu es pas gentille avec Umbre là…Quand même, quand on est malade, faut quand même être plus…conciliant sur le fait que la personne est pas vraiment au mieux de sa forme… Mais l'essentiel c'est que Umbre aille mieux, maintenant ^^ 292 coups de burins ??? Ouf, ça fait mal ça… Pourquoi, en général, tu gagnes de combien, Umbre ? Sévie, toi aussi tu deviens trop gentille par moment…c'est les fêtes de Noël qui nous font cet effet ou quoi ? Oui, surtout qu'il vaut mieux nettoyer le sang avant que ça sèche… Nettoyer du sang coaguler, c pas le plus simple… Mais faut dire, comme Céc' l'avait dit par mail (ou sur MSN) à la suite de votre review (me semble-t-il), votre "p'tit" mot l'a vraiment touchée et troublée à un point tel que le soir-même, elle a essayée de se remettre à sa fic…en vain… Mais, je crois que c'est (_regarde Ccilia qui lui fait signe de dire quelque chose_)plutôt à elle de vous remercier pour le soutien que vous lui apportez, pour vos encouragements, votre patience pour écouter ses incertitudes concernant sa fic et d'autres choses,… Merci ? Je connaissais pas ces bonbons…les "Mon chéri" oui, mais les "Merci"…ça me dit rien… C'est quoi comme bonbons ?

**_LPDP_** (_soupire pour la énième fois_) : Pour **_Mona-Potter_** : Ben j'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de ta patience.

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Kaori_** : Désolée mais c'était pas un chapitre…contrairement à cette MAJ là ^^ Céc' aurait aimé faire cette MAJ avant le 3 mais elle a pas pu boucler le chapitre à ce moment-là… Mais on espère que le chapitre 40 t'aura plût ^^

**_LPDP _**(_re-resoupire_) : Pour **_Crystal_yuy _**: Ben, tu as eu la suite…

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Diane et Emma_** : Merci pour votre patience et de lire cette fic ^^ 

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Mimi_** : On approche de la fin…plus que quelques chapitres ^^ Et Céc' espère que ce chapitre t'a plût.

**_LSK_** (_cynique_) : Oh, miracle, elle a pas soupiré ! (_regard__ mauvais vers LPDP_). Pour Lulune : Ben, voilà la suite dans ce cas ^^

**_LPDP_** (_soupire en adressant un sourire provocateur à LSK_) : Pour **_ppdro_** : Ben, pour l'allusion à donjons et dragons, c'était purement fortuit car Céc' ne connaît pas Donjons et Dragons et n'a pas encore trouvé le temps d'aller voir ça de plus près… Merci pour ta review, qui a bien amusée Céc', et pour la suite, tu l'as eu…

**_LSK_** : Ah tiens **_Tillia KaWaii_** : Ah ça, la fac, Céc' connaît et comprend parfaitement ! Pour le livre sur les Anges, je ne sais plus le titre exact mais je te le dirai lorsque je l'aurai retrouvé mais c'était une étude sur ce sujet et c'était très bien fait… J'ai vaguement entendu parlé d'Angel Sanctuary mais je n'ai pas lu les mangas… Déjà qu'on vient de se mettre, par le biais d'amies d'Amphi, à Fruit Basket et Fushigi Yugi…Lol, contente que les rushs t'aient fait rire de la sorte ^^ C'est souvent des délires qui me viennent comme ça ^^ Arf, ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre qu'on a réussi à émouvoir un tant soit peu les lecteurs ! Merci ! #^_^# Ah ça, c'est pas Harry qui règlera son compte au rat ^^ Bah, que veux-tu, les jeunes, c'est insouciants et ils sont persuadés que le fait que Harry soit là soit une preuve qu'ils vont s'en sortir (c'est peut-être cette confiance qui les garde en vie, va savoir ^^) Mais c'est sûr que, à leur place, je m'inquièterais un peu plus que ça ^^ Ouais, en tant qu'auteur, on aime les cliffhanger…mais moins en tant que lecteurs ^^ J'suis la première à protester quand je lis une fic avec des cliff' ^^ Concernant le tome 5, il est très bien dans l'ensemble même si, effectivement, il y a quelques points "moins bien"… Mais c'est sûr que, après le tome 4, qui est, à mon sens, une vraie "perle", ça devait pas être facile d'écrire le tome 5 (d'ailleurs paraît que JKR a eu du mal à l'écrire ce tome là) Bah, je pense la même chose (au sujet du comportement des Maraudeurs dans le tome 5) En plus, les rumeurs, faut relativiser ^^ Y en a qui sont juste faites pour mettre les lecteurs sur de fausses pistes ^^ Ouais, c'est sûr que ça paraît loin cette période…même si pour eux, ça fait que quelques mois ^^ Ils en ont fait du chemin, tous autant qu'ils sont, depuis ^^ Ah ça, les confrontations Harry/Voldie, c'est sûrement là où je délire le plus ^^ (dans les tomes de JKR, je trouve que les face à face sont trop…sentencieux). Pour les jeux de mots, je les met souvent sur un coup de tête mais ces deux-là étaient trop tentants, et de circonstance ^^ Et oui, encore un cliff' (qu'est-ce que tu vas dire pour ce chapitre, alors ?) Lol, ah ça la tentation de lire des fics au lieu de réviser…j'ai connu la même chose ^^ Au fait, comment se sont passés (ou se passent) tes exams ? Oui, c'est vrai que ce chapitre est plus…morbide ^^ AH bah, tu verras, ça a pas fini de se compliquer avec le Voldie du futur (_se marre d'avance à la perspective des prochains chapitres_) et pourquoi il est là ? Ben, pour embêter Harry, bien sûr ^^ Au fait, tu fais quoi comme étude à la fac ? Merci mais, maintenant que j'ai fini avec les partiels et que j'suis en vacances, j'ai tout mon temps pour lire tes reviews ^^

**_LPDP _**(_ironique_) : Ca va, tu as fini ta p'tite tirade ? (_prend__ la feuille_) Pour **_Dansloup_** : Ca, décidément, beaucoup de lecteurs apprécient les conversations Harry/ Voldie ^^ C'est vrai que, Céc' s'amuse bien à les écrire ^^ Pour le syndrome de la page blanche, ça a l'air d'être plutôt bien passé…Ouais, c'est vrai que le chocolat c'est bon ^^

**_LSK_** (_chuchote à Ccilia_) : Ah, au moins une remarque positive^^ (_ignore le regard mauvais de LPDP et reprend la feuille_) Pour **_Jo_hp5_** :  Merci d'avoir signalé cette erreur… On la corrigera dès que possible, et oui, HP et ses Anges Gardiens est la suite de HP et le mystère de la chouette effraie. Sinon, on espère que ce chapitre t'a plût. Concernant Enfance, on l'avance petit à petit mais Umbre (tout particulièrement) et moi avons nos propres fics persos à gérer à côté et faut toujours qu'on se mette d'accord sur ce qu'on écrit l'une et l'autre dans Enfance, donc ça prend du temps mais, promis, pendant les vacances, on s'y mettra plus sérieusement.

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_lliv_** : Ben, voilà le chapitre suivant ^^

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Polly Pink_** : Merci pour ta patience et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plût… Pff, n'empêche, chaque fois que j'ai voulu continuer de mettre Lorsque… sur le forum, le site était soit fermé soit ne marchait pas…c'est rageant quand même… Faut croire que je choisi mal mes moments pour me connecter ^^

**_Ccilia _**_(décidée à répondre elle-même) _: Pour **_AlGoran_** : Non, cette fic n'a jamais été écrite à plusieurs…je suis la seule auteur de cette fic… Le truc avec LSK et LPDP (qui, je suppose t'a laissé penser ça, c'est juste un délire que j'avais commencé avec une amie auteure sur ce site, aussi, et qui s'est diffusé à mes Réponses aux reviews… Je suis bien la seule à écrire ma fic (même si ça m'arrive souvent de demander leur avis sur tel ou tel point à mes amies) Sinon, je ne vois pas ce qui te laisse penser que c'est une fic écrite à plusieurs… S'il y a des idées récurrentes à d'autres fics, c'est que dans ma fic, je développe des idées que d'autres auteurs ont, ou développent, développés dans leur fic à eux…, c'est tout… Donc c'est normal que seul mon nom y apparaisse vu que je suis la seule à écrire cette fic.

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Genny79_** : Ben, la suite est là ^^ En deux jours ? Pas mal ^^ Parce que faut admettre que ça en fait de la lecture ces 40 chapitres.

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Cho-chang 92_** : Contente que cette fic te plaise. Merci pour ta patience et…voilà la suite ^^

**_Ccilia _**_ (pique la feuille) :_ Pour **_Kamy_** : Shany t'a conseillé de lire ma fic ? (#^_^#) Tu lui diras merci de ma part ^^ Sinon, je m'accroches pour finir cette fic (bon sang, plus j'y pense plus je sens que ça me fera bizarre quand j'y mettrais le point final…) et le chapitre 40 est là ^^

**_LPDP_** : (_reprend la feuille_) Pour **_Mimi-la-Pro_** : Ben, pour la taupe, tu as eu ta réponse dans ce chapitre…C'est un prof…Pour le Géléon, c'est un délire personnel de Céc' ^^ C'était vraiment pas prévu, à l'origine ^^ Savoir ce que Céc' pense ? (_jette__ un regard en direction de la concernée qui est occupée à cajoler, en compagnie de LSK, le pingouin-phoque_) Moi-même je le sais pas ^^ Je crois que, seules cinq personnes (dont Céc') sont connues, à ce jour, pour connaître un tant soit peu ce qu'elle pense, concernant la suite de sa fic tout du moins… Mais, peut-être que, si tu es sage…elle te confiera quelques trucs ^^ (sait-on jamais.)

_Moment de silence_.

**_LPDP_** (_jette un nouveau regard à Céc' et LSK, puis à Téra qui, allongé devant la porte, semble dormir_) : Bon ben, voilà, j'ai fait la derrière RAR de cette cession (_repense aux propos de Céc' et LSK à son arrivée_). Et comme plus personne ne semble s'intéresser à moi…autant que je file en douce (_se dirige aussitôt vers la porte…pour se faire brutalement assaillir par une LSK en colère et un Téra aussitôt en alerte_)

Un rideau tombe sur la scène, alors que la situation dégénère.

**_Ccilia_** : Ainsi s'achève cette séance de RAR… Veuillez excuser les filles pour leur comportement mais elles ont des comptes à régler et, face à la violence de leur "discussion", j'ai crû préférable de couper court à ce spectacle peu civilisé… Mais (_jette un regard à sa montre_) comme il me reste un peu de temps, je vais vous parler un peu du prochain chapitre… :

Son titre : "Derniers jours à l'époque des Maraudeurs"… 

Il y a de très fortes chance qu'il soit coupé en deux parties, en vue de touts les éléments qui devront y être mis… Il y aura principalement les PDV de James et Lily (les adolescents) même si plusieurs PDV vont s'y succéder (mais bon vous commencez à y être habitué, à ces changements répétés de Point de vue, non ?) Vous aurez des nouvelles de Voldie (lequel, c'est une autre histoire ^^) et…bah, j'vais pas en dire plus ou les filles vont finir par s'entretuer…

Ah oui, au risque de me faire tuer, voilà un petit avant-goût du chapitre 41…

_"[…]__     « JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEES ! »_

_* * * * *_

_            Un mal de tête abominable, une douleur atroce, insupportable qui lui tenaillait le corps. Il tomba, à genoux, au sol, la tête entre les mains._

_            Lily était en danger, il en était convaincu. Tout son être le lui hurlait alors que ce cri de détresse qui avait, brièvement, traversé son esprit semblait se répercuté en lui. […]_"

Alors, à votre avis… ? Que s'est-il passé ?


	43. Action

            Salut tout le monde. Et oui, me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre qui s'est fait attendre. Avant tout, mille excuse pour le retard j'en suis la première désolée (sincèrement). Mais il se trouve que j'ai passé une période où je n'avait plus goût à écrire des fics… Vous pouvez demander à ceux qui m'ont vu sur MSN dans cette période ^^ J'avais les idées et le plan mais impossible de les agencer… J'écrivais un truc et je l'effaçais dans la minute qui suivait… J'en ai passé du temps à maudire ce chapitre et à m'escrimer dessus… J'en étais même venue à le trouver saoulant… et j'ai bien dû taper sur les nerfs de **_Clem_** et **_Umbre77_** (_que je remercie, une fois encore, pour leur patience_). 

A un moment, j'ai bien crû que j'allais disjoncter et j'en était vraiment arrivée au point où je ne pouvais même plus toucher la moindre fics, à commencer par les miennes, ou lire les tomes de Harry Potter… Oui, à ce point ! Je n'arrivais même plus à lire plus d'une page du tome 3 (qui est pourtant l'un de mes préférés) sans avoir la folle envie de le jeter à travers ma chambre (je ne l'ai pas fait cela étant, ça aurait frisé le sacrilège pour moi) ! Tout ça pour dire que j'ai dû me faire une overdose de HP (_du moins, c'est ce que mon "médecin personnel" m'a dit ^^, comprenez par là LSK_) M'enfin, comme toute maladie, c'est passé ^^ Et je suis enfin venue à bout de ce chapitre… Mais vous pouvez remercier **_Erika_** dont la review a été comme un déclic, lorsqu'elle m'a fait remarquée que cela faisait un mois que je vous faisais attendre… du coup, j'ai passé l'après-midi devant mon ordi à avancer ce chapitre ^^ Je ne sais pas si c'est uniquement ça ou le "soutient" de tous ceux qui ont répondus à mon pseudo sur MSN (_si j'étais vraiment obligée de faire ce chapitre 41_), ou le traitement de choc que m'a prescrit LSK (à savoir, regarder des films (_que j'avais pas vu depuis un bail_), chatter, passer mon code, passer du temps à mon club d'équitation et lire autre chose que Harry Potter (_j'ai ainsi découvert la trilogie de "la Quête d'Ewilan", et, curieusement, ça m'a bien plus_)) ou bien tout ça réunit mais le fait est là : je suis enfin venue à bout de ce chapitre…

M'enfin, je parle, je parle, et je vous saoule avec mon baratin sans intérêt, non ? Quoiqu'il en soit, revenons au sujet qui nous intéresse… Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira (rien que pour le temps que j'ai passé dessus ^^)

Avant tout, un **_GROS _merci, pour leur review, à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer le chapitre précédent, mais merci aussi aux lecteurs "silencieux" ^^, mais aussi à ceux qui prennent le temps de me faire remarquer mes incohérences (je ferai bientôt des MAJ de rectifications ^^, promis juré cette fois (ça fait un moment que je le dis et que je le fais pas #^_^#), mais les réponses aux reviews seront, toutes à la fin du chapitre. Sinon, mille fois merci encore à **Tiffany** pour son aide, mais aussi à **Umbre77**, sans qui je me demande bien ce que je deviendrais, et **Clem**. (_une__ fois de plus, merci pour votre opinion et pour m'avoir supporté… je devais vous paraître bien pénible ^^_) Merci aussi à **_Herm_****_'_** et ****_Vi_ pour leur avis.**

            Sinon, comme toujours :

**_Le Disclaimer _**: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR…, le reste est à moi...! 

**_Titre_** : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe

**_Auteur_** : Ccilia

**_Chapitre _**: 41 –_Action…_: PDV de Lily, James, la taupe (_oui promis, vous saurez enfin qui c'est_ ^^) et de…quelqu'un d'autre ^^ Au programme la fin du match du point de vue de Lily et "l'après-match" à l'infirmerie et…à un autre endroit. Un nouveau rêve-souvenir de Lily… Bon, je me rend compte que je reste très nébuleuse dans ce résumé, alors je ferai mieux de rien dire et vous laisser découvrir par vous-même…

**_Résumé de l'histoire_**: A la suite d'un petit incident lors d'une retenue de Potions, Harry, alors en sixième année, revient à lui à Poudlard, mais près de vingt ans plus tôt… à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Sous l'identité de Harry Calaway, le voyageur temporel, coincer à cet époque jusqu'à la réalisation de la potion qui le ramènera chez lui, va vite entrer dans les bonnes grâces des Maraudeurs et des autres élèves de Gryffondor et entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Passant ses vacances, en compagnie de Remus, Sirius et James, Harry va finir par favoriser la formation du couple qui est sensé devenir ses parents, malgré la mort des parents de Lily et de l'opposition offerte par le père de James. Le couple ne va cesser de devenir plus "soudé" par la suite, notamment grâce à une sortie assez mouvementée dans la forêt interdite, le bal d'Halloween et la fête organisée durant les vacances de Noël chez les Potter. Le Maraudeur finit par découvrir la véritable identité de Harry lorsque tous deux se font enlever par Voldemort lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et après être revenu, sains et sauf à l'école. Par la suite, Lily découvre, grâce aux médailles que portent James et Harry, à son tour le lien entre les deux garçons. James, quand à lui, semble être la cible première de Voldemort, alors que Peter passe définitivement, dans le camp de Voldemort. Peu après, James, Sirius et Peter partent pour les funérailles des victimes de l'attaque menée précédemment par les partisans de Voldemort contre une annexe du Ministère de la Magie. Durant leur absence, Lily fait part de ses inquiétudes, à Harry, concernant James. Lorsque les trois Maraudeurs reviennent, James s'excuse auprès de Harry pour son comportement. Par la suite, grâce à une potion de Lire-Mémoire, James découvre les évènements du 31 octobre 1981… Plus tard, Harry reçoit une nouvelle lettre de son époque que lit, malencontreusement James qui commence alors à taquiner Harry sur ses sentiments pour Ginny et Cho. Agacé, Harry finit par s'énerver mais tous deux se "réconcilient" rapidement. Harry, ayant surpris une conversation entre Peter et la Taupe, suit le Maraudeur, en douce, et assiste à une réunion de "l'arrière-garde" qui prépare un nouveau mauvais coup contre James. Peu après, Harry, Remus, Sirius et James partent dans la forêt, pour éclaircir le mystère de la taupe mais se retrouvent bien vite dans une situation peu enviable et découvre que les filles sont en dangers. James et Harry les retrouve, avant qu'une violente explosion ne survienne. Par la suite, on découvre l'attaque sous divers points de vue, à commencer par ce qui a mené les filles dehors puis les interventions de James et Harry qui se chargent de secourir les filles mais aussi de Remus et Sirius qui eux ont une petite prise de bec avec des Mangemorts. Voldemort est présent sur les lieux mais bat vite en retraite alors qu'il fait face à Harry, avec l'arrivée inopinée de Dumbledore. Mais si Amy s'en tire sans trop d'encombre de l'attaque, Elsa y laisse la vie et Lily est dans un état plus qu'incertain. Harry lorsqu'il est autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie, ne tarde pas à intercepter une conversation entre Peter et la Taupe mais qui est interrompue par l'arrivée inopiné de Sirius. Après une nouvelle intervention de la Voix, Harry se remet en question et tente le tout pour le tout pour aider Lily à se rétablir. Par la suite, Lily se réveille enfin et on assiste à un nouveau cauchemar de Harry, on découvre de nouveaux gadgets magiques et créatures, on apprend des nouvelles (pas franchement bonnes) de l'époque de Harry et… la voix lève le mystère, en partie, concernant son identité. Dans le chapitre 36, Harry a finalement pu prolonger son séjour à l'époque des Maraudeurs…Ces derniers recommencent les blagues. Krayak puni les élèves…, Lily découvre certaines choses sur Harry…, Remus commence à douter de Harry, etc… La tension se fait parmi le groupe des septième années de Gryffondor… Dans le chapitre 37, Harry perd déjà patience durant son "partenariat" avec Peter (qu'il surprend d'ailleurs à discuter avec la taupe) et se décide à consacrer le plus possible à l'exposé sur l'Elixir de Wizgeen afin d'être débarrassé de tout cela au plus vite…mais cette inattention va permettre à Voldemort d'enlever à nouveau James, mais aussi Lily. Harry va aussi découvrir un autre Omniscient, grâce à Gaïa, et y surprendre une conversation des plus intéressantes. Après une altercation avec Dumbledore, Harry, plus énervé que jamais va se défouler sur Peter avant de prendre la décision de se rendre au repaire de Voldemort où James se fait quelque peu malmener par le mage noir qui, après une discussion avec la taupe, va proposer un marché à Lily : se joindre à ses troupes ou condamner à une mort immédiate James… Au chapitre 38, Harry rencontre quelques petits problèmes techniques pour s'introduire dans le repaire de Voldemort. Mais, malgré quelques soucis avec des arbres particulièrement déterminés à l'arrêter, et un "bain forcé" dans des douves, il parvient à pénétrer en territoire ennemi. Après une brève confrontation avec le maître des lieux, la fuite ne se révèle pas des plus aisés, des oubliettes traîtresses et des Géléons déterminés à en découdre ne leur faciliteront pas la tâche. Durant le chapitre 39, Harry combat les Géléons puis enchaîne sur un face à face avec le Voldemort du futur… Alors qu'il se retrouve en mauvaise posture, Harry reçoit une aide inespérée des "Voix" qui leur permettent, à James, Lily et lui, de quitter le repaire de Voldemort à moindre mal…pour rejoindre Poudlard. Dans le chapitre 40, on découvre une attaque du Voldemort du futur, un cauchemar de Harry, un rêve assez particulier de Lily, la restitution des recherches sur l'Elixir de Wizgeen au professeur Krayak, un cours de Divination, des ennuis en série pour Harry qui, au passage, découvre enfin qui est la taupe, une altercation entre James et…Harry, et un match de Quidditch qui tourne très mal.

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic… alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

            Céc.

PS : Au fait, je préfère vous prévenir au cas où… je multiplie les changements de points de vue dans ce chapitre… 

PS2 : Au fait, à la demande de **_maude.black_**, je vous mettrais quelques rushs après les RAR.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Pour vous remettre dans le contexte, je vous remet les dernières lignes du dernier chapitre ^^

_"[…] I__l rattrapa le Vif d'or. Il tendit la main vers la petite sphère dorée. Un Cognard. Ses doigts effleurèrent le métal froid…, une fraction de seconde trop tard pour éviter la balle noire. Une chaleur étrange qui l'envahit… le choc… puis le noir le plus complet…absolu_…"

            Voilà, maintenant, le chapitre 41 à proprement parler…

* * * * *

**Chapitre 41 : ****Action****…**

« Lily, calme-toi. » répéta, pour la énième fois depuis le début du match, Amy.

La Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor eut ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus d'un rire des plus nerveux sans quitter des yeux le terrain.

«- Me calmer ? Mais je n'ai jamais été plus calme de toute ma vie, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

 - Ouais, et moi je suis Merlin en personne. » se moqua Amy. 

Dès l'instant où Harry avait été touché par un des Cognard, la jeune fille n'avait eu de cesse de garder les yeux rivés sur le terrain. De sorte que, en cet instant, Lily, les doigts crispés sur le bord du banc sur lequel elle avait pris place et se mordant les lèvres d'appréhension, fixait avec inquiétude ce qui se passait. James et Summer, ayant rassemblés leurs joueurs sous la protection des Batteurs encore en état de jouer, criaient à Harry et Thomas de les rejoindre.

« Lily, je suis sûr que tout ira bien pour eux, intervint Remus qui était assis de l'autre côté d'Amy. Après tout, James et Harry sont probablement les deux meilleurs joueurs actuellement sur le terrain, ils savent ce qu'ils font. »

Lily acquiesça faiblement : Remus avait certainement raison. Mais comment ne pas être anxieuse alors que, une fois de plus, le match prenait une tournure des plus inquiétante ? Comment ne pas s'inquiéter alors que deux personnes qui comptaient tout particulièrement pour elle étaient exposées à la menace des Cognards surexcités ? Comment ne pas se faire de soucis alors que, dès le réveil, elle avait eu son lot d'inquiétudes, avec l'absence inexpliquée de Harry ?

A la surprise générale, la batte de Sirius vola bruyamment en éclats, arrachant une exclamation stupéfaite aux élèves massés dans les tribunes, tandis que les joueurs se dispersaient précipitamment. Une des deux balles noires heurta soudainement le Capitaine de Gryffondor alors qu'il criait quelque chose à ses joueurs…

« JAMES ! » s'alarma-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

Avant qu'Amy ou Remus ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour la retenir, Lily quitta précipitamment les tribunes, plus livide que jamais. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le terrain, elle vit Sirius passer un bras sous ceux de son meilleur ami tout en échangeant quelques mots avec Harry qui se tenait près d'eux. Puis les trois joueurs se séparèrent, Harry s'élançant vers l'autre Attrapeur, tandis que Sirius entraînait un James Potter livide vers le sol, où Madame Pomfresh s'affairait près de Joshua Hunter qui, visiblement, était tombé de son balai entre temps.

Sirius avait mis pied à terre et aidait son meilleur ami à faire de même lorsque Lily les rejoignit.

« James… »

Elle s'interrompit, la gorge trop nouée pour prononcer un mot de plus. James, plus pâle que jamais, les traits décomposés par une douleur évidente et la main gauche serrant son bras touché par le Cognard, grimaça une esquisse de sourire en l'apercevant.

« Lily… » murmura-t-il.

Un immense soulagement envahit la jeune fille. Il avait peut-être été blessé par le Cognard…mais au moins, il était en vie… et c'était tout ce qui lui importait pour l'instant. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains tremblantes, rencontrant le regard incertain de son petit ami.

«- Oh, James ! s'exclama-t-elle, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, avant de jeter brutalement ses bras autour de son cou, lui arrachant ainsi une légère plainte.

 - Ouille. Lily. Tu me fais mal, là. »

La jeune fille s'écarta brutalement, rougissant légèrement.

« Désolée. Désolée. » souffla-t-elle, déconfite en reniflant légèrement.

James se contenta de lui sourire, ne lui en tenant visiblement pas rigueur.

« Elena Perkins vient, à son tour d'être littéralement arrachée de son balai par l'un des Cognard ! » s'exclama soudain Mondingus, tandis qu'une exclamation effarée s'élevait dans les tribunes et que des professeurs, qui avaient quitté les tribunes pour venir aider une Madame Pomfresh débordée par les évènements, s'efforçaient de ralentir la chute de la gardienne de Poufsouffle.

Ce commentaire suffit à ramener les deux Préfets-en-Chef de Gryffondor à l'instant présent. Tous deux levèrent les yeux, pour voir Harry piquer brutalement vers Kévin Summer. 

«- Il faut que j'y retourne, déclara James.

 - James, tu n'y penses pas ? s'effara Lily en l'agrippant par son bras valide. Tu…

 - Lily ! intervint Sirius en revenant en courant, armé d'une nouvelle batte. Je te confie James, moi je repars prêter main forte aux autres. » ajouta-t-il, plus déterminé que jamais.

Sur ce, il enfourcha son balai et repartit sous le regard surpris de Lily qui n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était, de prime abord, éloigné d'eux, tout en se demandant où il avait déniché cette batte. Mais elle n'eut guère le temps de s'attarder sur ce fait car Madame Pomfresh venait, enfin, s'occuper de James, dissuadant ainsi ce dernier de reprendre part au match.

* * * * *

Assise dans l'herbe du terrain, auprès de son petit ami, Lily avait de nouveau reporté son attention sur ce qui se passait au-dessus d'eux, s'efforçant d'ignorer les protestations véhémentes de James. Celui-ci, n'appréciant visiblement pas les instructions à son sujet que Madame Pomfresh avait données à Lily avant de partir s'occuper d'un autre joueur. Mais, malgré toute sa mauvaise volonté, James s'était plié aux ordres de sa petite amie et avait même fini par se taire lorsque les trois Poursuiveurs encore en état de jouer quittèrent le terrain sur ordre de Summer.

James dut probablement sentir sa tension alors qu'elle ne quittait plus Harry des yeux car il passa son bras gauche autour de ses épaules.

« Ca va bien se passer, Lily, assura-t-il. Harry a déjà vu pire. »

Lily grimaça, sceptique, mais jeta un bref regard à son petit ami qui observait, lui aussi, les évolutions aériennes de Harry. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, surprise par le malaise évident qu'elle avait perçu dans la voix de James à ces derniers mots…

Dans une synchronisation presque parfaite, les deux Attrapeurs piquèrent soudain en direction des buts de Gryffondor, la tirant de ses réflexions.

« Tout laisse à croire que Calaway et Thomas ont enfin vu le Vif d'or. Tous deux semblent habités par cette même détermination de mettre fin à ce match…mais peut-on encore appeler ça un match de Quidditch ? Ce parcours du combattant serait sûrement un terme plus approprié pour décrire cette finale qui… »

Lily ignora la suite du commentaire de Mondingus, alors que Harry, côte à côte avec Christopher, distançait rapidement Sirius qui, contrairement aux deux Attrapeurs, n'était pas vraiment un adepte des piqués aussi rapides que celui effectué, en cet instant, par les deux autres. Des acclamations et des encouragements s'élevaient dans les tribunes au-dessus d'eux. Le bras de James se resserra autour de ses épaules.

« Allez Harry, l'entendit-elle murmurer. Tu peux gagner. »

Un Cognard surgit brutalement de nulle part, obligeant Christopher Thomas à s'écarter de sa trajectoire, alors que Harry se plaquait contre son balai, donnant ainsi un avantage certain à l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor. Sirius revint aussitôt dans l'action, éloignant comme il pouvait la balle noire. Le deuxième Cognard passa à l'attaque, obligeant Harry à faire un écart pour l'éviter, permettant ainsi à Christopher de combler la distance qui le séparait de Harry. Celui-ci se coucha un peu plus sur son balai qui bondit soudainement en avant. James laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif. L'écart qui séparait Harry du vif d'or (que Lily pouvait à présent apercevoir, voletant au ras du sol) se réduisait à chaque seconde, alors que le sol se rapprochait dangereusement. Les deux Cognards semblaient à présent s'acharner sur les deux Attrapeurs, donnant du fil à retordre à Sirius. La petite sphère dorée fit une embardée, imitée par Harry et Christopher, bien que Harry conservait l'avantage. Harry tendit la main. Les deux balles noires chargèrent les Attrapeurs. Un silence tendu régnait dans les tribunes soudainement silencieuses. Sirius frappa l'un des Cognard qui dévia…pour revenir de plus belle à la charge, manquant de peu le Batteur de Gryffondor…qui en oublia le second Cognard. Harry toucha le Vif d'or… 

« HARRY ! » hurla Lily en se levant d'un bond, mue par une intuition subite, lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qui allait se passer, une fraction de seconde avant que le deuxième Cognard ne percute de plein fouet le jeune homme qui fut littéralement éjecté de son balai, sous la violence du choc, sous les cris horrifiés des spectateurs.

Mais Lily s'était déjà emparée du balai, qui gisait dans l'herbe du terrain là où Sirius l'avait laissé quelques longues minutes plus tôt, de James. Celui-ci, visiblement sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, ne sembla même pas se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Jamais, dans son état normal, une telle idée ne lui serait venue à l'esprit, mais en cet instant, Lily était comme dans un état second, alors qu'elle enfourchait le balai du Capitaine de l'équipe. A ce moment, peu lui importait le fait qu'elle détestait monter sur un balai, peu lui importait que ce balai n'avait rien de comparable à ceux de l'école, vieux et facilement manipulables par n'importe qui. 

Inconsciemment, elle devait espérer qu'elle pourrait rattraper Harry, qu'elle arriverait à temps pour l'empêcher de tomber…même si une part d'elle savait pertinemment que c'était déjà trop tard. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Non, elle ne laisserait jamais une telle chose se produire…, encore moins, alors qu'elle avait passé les deux derniers jours à l'éviter. Agrippée d'une main au balai, elle glissa sa main libre dans la poche de sa robe d'uniforme et en tira sa baguette. Harry heurta violemment l'un des poteaux des buts de Gryffondor, arrachant un cri effaré aux élèves massés autour du terrain.

« Non, non, non ! » s'alarma-t-elle en voyant le corps du garçon tomber sans connaissance sur le sol.

Elle fut la première à arriver auprès du jeune homme, s'agenouillant dans l'herbe, et glissa deux doigts tremblants contre le cou de Harry. Rien. Pas de pouls. Son cœur s'arrêta l'espace d'une seconde puis battit follement dans sa poitrine, à cette constatation.

« Non, Harry… » gémit-elle, la gorge étrangement serrée, des larmes roulant désormais sur ses joues.

Sirius arriva à son tour, sautant de son balai avant même d'avoir atteint le sol. Un silence de plomb régnait désormais sur le stade, alors que ceux qui se trouvaient sur le terrain affluaient à présent sur les lieux du drame. Mais Lily ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, incapable de détourner les yeux du corps sans réaction du garçon.

« Harry, non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, tu ne peux pas nous faire une chose pareille, tu ne peux pas ! » s'écria-t-elle, paniquée, refusant de croire l'évidence.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la tâche sombre qui s'élargissait sur la robe écarlate du garçon, là où il s'était pris le Cognard. Le sang de Harry…le sang de son fils.

« Non, non, non… » sanglota-t-elle en attirant le corps inanimé contre elle.

Elle eut vaguement conscience d'une main qui se posait sur son épaule.

« Est-ce… est-ce qu'il… ? » commença la voix, éteinte, de Sirius.

Lily ne répondit pas, accusant le coup, incapable de détacher son attention du garçon qu'elle serrait contre elle, ses larmes tombant sur le visage pâle de Harry qui restait désespérément sans aucune réaction. Elle leva cependant, un bref instant, les yeux vers James lorsque celui-ci, hors d'haleine, les rejoignit et se laissa tomber près de la jeune fille qui nota alors l'étrange expression qui marquait les traits de son petit ami : l'inquiétude…et la culpabilité…

* * * * *

Un martèlement irrégulier dans ses tempes. Même les battements, pourtant naturels, de son cœur lui infligeaient un mal de tête sans pareil… Même le simple fait de respirer le mettait au supplice, un élancement atroce lui parcourrant la poitrine à chaque inspiration. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir réfléchir, comme si son cerveau s'était soudain changé en Patacitrouille.

Gardant les yeux clos, il sentait ses sens revenir peu à peu tandis que ses idées s'éclaircissaient. La douleur se faisait, malheureusement, plus présente alors que, dans le même temps, les derniers évènements commençaient à revenir à lui revenir en mémoire : le match, le Vif d'or, le Cognard… Visiblement la balle noire ne l'avait pas loupé… Ce qui lui laissait à penser que, lorsqu'il se risquerait à ouvrir les yeux, il serait à l'infirmerie… 

Une douleur intense…insupportable… une voix qui retentit dans son esprit… Tout son corps n'était que souffrance et douleur… Le moindre mouvement, aussi infime soit-il, se transformait en une torture sans pareille… Un bruit confus autour de lui…

Harry cilla légèrement, entrouvrant faiblement les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt.

Harry… Harry, tu m'entends ?

La douleur qui se fait encore plus marquée, alors que ces mots s'égarent, sans sens premier, dans son esprit embrumé. Il cilla à nouveau, pour apercevoir vaguement une petite forme sphérique au-dessus de lui, avant de refermer à nouveau les yeux. 

Il bougea légèrement, ce qui lui arracha une plainte étouffée.

Harry…

Cette fois, la voix parvint à s'immiscer dans les méandres de son esprit encore quelque peu embrouillé. Une voix qui résonnait dans tout son être. Une voix douce où perçait une certaine inquiétude.

Il cilla faiblement, pour ne distinguer que du blanc, confirmant ainsi ses doutes.

« L'infirmerie. » songea-t-il.

Pas vraiment…

Harry tressaillit, mais le regretta aussitôt alors qu'une souffrance sans précédent parcourait son corps malmené. Un voile noir envahit son esprit, le faisant à nouveau sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * * * *

Un silence tendu régnait à l'infirmerie, alors que Madame Pomfresh s'attardait auprès de Harry. Lily, livide et les yeux rougis, fixait distraitement le paravent que l'infirmière avait dressé devant le lit où avait été installé l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor. Elle jeta un bref regard en coin à son petit ami lorsqu'il serra légèrement sa main. Ce dernier, le bras en écharpe, esquissa un maigre sourire, qui se voulait probablement réconfortant, mais qui ne parvint pas à affecter la gravité de son expression, ni l'inquiétude qui brillait dans ses yeux sombres.

Madame Pomfresh apparut soudain, impassible et s'avança vers le professeur McGonagall qui se tenait près de la porte.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle, brisant ainsi le silence pesant qui flottait sur les lieux depuis que l'infirmière, aidée des professeurs, y avait amené les élèves blessés lors du match.

Au plus grand désespoir de Lily, Madame Pomfresh secoua négativement la tête. Bien que parfaitement consciente du verdict qui, inévitablement, tomberait, Lily s'était raccrochée à l'espoir un peu fou qu'un miracle, quel qu'il soit, se produise. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler alors que les larmes lui revenaient aux yeux. McGonagall garda le silence, la main de James se fit plus pressante sur la sienne, mais Lily ne s'en rendait pas compte.

« Non ! Harry ne peut pas…Il n'est pas… »

Elle s'interrompit, incapable de prononcer _le_ mot. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas le dire… Le dire reviendrait à accepter l'évidence… Harry ne pouvait pas être mort…pas lui, pas maintenant…

Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle s'était levée d'un bond, ni qu'elle avait crié ces quelques mots, ni qu'elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

« Miss Evans… » commença McGonagall.

Sans crier gare, la jeune fille éclata en sanglots. Elle sentit à peine le bras qui passa autour de ses épaules, elle prit à peine conscience de la chaleur réconfortante de son petit ami lorsqu'il l'attira contre lui.

La mort…la mort, qui lui avait déjà enlevé ses parents et Elsa, avait encore frappée… Harry cette fois… Mais pourquoi lui ? Lui qui, depuis son arrivée à cette époque, avait tant fait. Lui qui avait su, à diverses reprises, contrer l'Avada Kedavra, le sortilège de mort qui était pourtant réputé irréversible. Lui qui s'était toujours tiré de situation plus délicates les unes que les autres. Comment un simple Cognard aurait-il pu avoir raison de lui de la sorte ? Une balle de Quidditch avait réussi, là où Voldemort lui-même avait échoué. La situation aurait pu être risible si elle n'avait pas été aussi grave… 

Mais une part d'elle s'obstinait à refuser cet état de fait. Non, Harry ne pouvait pas être mort. C'était impossible… pas après tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait jusque là, pas en sachant qu'il bénéficiait d'une protection bien supérieure à celle à laquelle Dumbledore soumettait Poudlard et ses élèves. Non, Lily était convaincue, depuis sa brève discussion avec l'esprit de sa version plus âgée, que jamais, de là où ils étaient, le couple Potter ne laisserait mourir leur fils aussi simplement… 

* * * * *

Lorsqu'il revint, lentement à lui, il ne tarda pas à prendre conscience d'une main qui passait, avec douceur, dans ses cheveux. Il bougea imperceptiblement, mais le regretta une fois encore alors qu'une douleur lancinante lui traversait la poitrine avant de se répercuter dans tout son corps, lui arrachant une sourde plainte.

« Ne t'agite pas, mon chéri. Ne bouge surtout pas. »

Harry, pris au dépourvu, cilla par deux fois avant d'ouvrir brièvement les yeux, pour rencontrer des yeux vert émeraude brillants d'inquiétude, entourés de cheveux auburn qui tombaient en cascade autour du visage penché sur lui et qui lui effleuraient la figure.

«- Maman ? souffla-t-il, le faisant grimacer à la souffrance que la prononciation de ce simple mot éveilla en lui.

 - Oui, mais ne dis rien pour l'instant, mon poussin. »

Harry referma les yeux, le souffle court. La souffrance était toujours aussi présente, aussi intense… et il était incapable d'en trouver l'origine exacte, tout son corps étant douloureux. La main de sa mère passa de ses cheveux à son front, éveillant, l'espace d'une fugace seconde, une migraine atroce à laquelle il n'avait guère prêté attention jusque-là. Mais, bien vite, la douleur diminua, remplacée par un sentiment de bien-être. Il avait toujours mal, mais c'était devenu bien plus supportable. Petit à petit, son corps se détendit. 

Brutalement, le souvenir des derniers évènements s'imposa avec force à son esprit, à un point tel que, ignorant le conseil de sa mère, Harry se redressa d'un bond.

« Mince, le match ! s'écria-t-il. Je… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car la douleur revint de plus belle et il se sentit retomber en arrière, ses jambes le lâchant brutalement. Il sentit à peine les bras qui le rattrapèrent et le forcèrent à reprendre sa position initiale.

« Calme-toi, Harry. Oublie le match, oublie ce qui c'est passé. » intervint une autre voix, tout aussi familière.

L'adolescent eut un léger gémissement, mais il rouvrit les yeux, voulant avoir le cœur net, voulant comprendre. Il découvrit, dans un premier temps, qu'il avait repris sa véritable apparence, remarquant soudain la légère pression de ses lunettes sur son nez. Il croisa à nouveau le regard soucieux de sa mère, à nouveau penchée sur lui, puis réalisa la présence d'une autre personne qui se tenait à côté d'elle, une personne qui l'avait retenu un peu plus tôt…

«- Papa… ? tenta Harry, avant qu'un nouvel élancement dans la poitrine ne le fasse grimacer.

 - Oui, Harry, assura ce dernier. Mais évites de parler pour l'instant. »

L'adolescent obéit et referma les yeux, se laissant, à nouveau, envahir par le sentiment de quiétude qu'il avait ressentit un peu plus tôt, la main de sa mère à nouveau posée sur son front. Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il resta là mais la douleur finit par disparaître totalement, au fur et à mesure que son corps se décontractait. Il pressentait qu'elle était toujours là, prête à ressurgir à tout moment, mais c'était comme si elle était reléguée au second plan… 

Son esprit redevenant plus clair, il rouvrit à nouveau les yeux et réalisa que sa tête reposait sur les genoux de sa mère qui, à présent, lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » murmura l'adolescent, au bout d'un moment.

Ses parents échangèrent un regard puis son père s'accroupit près de lui, l'air grave.

«- Comme tu dois t'en douter, l'espion de Voldemort a profité de l'absence de Dumbledore pour ensorceler, à l'insu de tous, les Cognards. Bien que seulement deux d'entre vous soient particulièrement visés, la taupe a fait en sorte qu'ils s'en prennent à tous les joueurs, sans aucune distinction, comme tu as pu le constater par toi-même, expliqua-t-il. Mais tout laisse à penser qu'il voulait tout particulièrement te neutraliser, du fait que tu connaisses désormais son identité. Il a voulu t'empêcher de parler… et il a plutôt bien réussi son coup je dois dire, ajouta-t-il, les sourcils froncés de contrariété.

 - Enfin, pas exactement, rectifia Lily. Ce coup que tu as reçu aurait dû te tuer…ce qui est effectivement le cas, du moins, en apparence…, ajouta-t-elle avant d'apporter quelques précisions face à l'incompréhension évidente de son fils. En fait, tu y aurais probablement laissé ta vie si nous n'étions pas intervenu, de sorte que tu te retrouves, actuellement entre la vie et la mort. A l'heure qu'il est, tu es à l'infirmerie de Poudlard…, où Madame Pomfresh vient de confirmer ta…hum "mort"… 

 - Mais, où… ? Où suis-je, alors ?

 - Curieux à ce que je vois, observa son père en esquissant un léger sourire. C'est bon signe si ta curiosité reprend le dessus. Pour te répondre, tu es dans une sorte de "zone intermédiaire"… Mais ce n'est bon ni pour toi ni pour nous de s'attarder dans cet endroit…

 - De toute façon, il faudra te renvoyer à ta réalité dès que tu seras en état de le faire, intervint Lily. 

 - Mais…, commença Harry.

 - Harry, il faut que tu reviennes à toi, à Poudlard ! Tu as encore toute ta vie devant toi, reprit James calmement. Et tu as encore quelque chose à faire là-bas, que ce soit en 1978 ou à ton époque… Et puis, vous avez, tout de même, une victoire à fêter…

 - James, protesta son épouse.

 - Oui ? demanda-t-il sur un ton faussement innocent.

 - Rien, soupira Lily en secouant la tête d'un air agacé alors que James adressait un clin d'œil complice à Harry qui sourit légèrement.

 - Pourquoi une victoire ? s'étonna Harry. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le…

 - C'est ce que tu crois, rétorqua James en souriant. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il est grand temps pour toi de rentrer à Poudlard… » ajouta-t-il en voyant que Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer.

* * * * *

Lily jeta un regard en coin à son petit ami qui, incapable de tenir en place, marchait de long en large devant elle. Madame Pomfresh était à son bureau, en compagnie du professeur McGonagall et de Dumbledore, qui était arrivé sur ces entrefaites, de sorte que les deux adolescents étaient à présent seuls dans l'infirmerie horriblement silencieuse. Les autres joueurs blessés lors du match étaient encore sans connaissance, de sorte que tous deux avaient pu, sans trop de mal, se glisser jusqu'au lit de Harry.

« James… » commença-t-elle, intriguée par son agitation.

Il se figea un bref instant, croisant son regard, avant de recommencer son curieux manège. Lily fronça les sourcils. Décidément, quelque chose le tracassait…mais restait à savoir quoi.

« James, insista-t-elle sans pour autant hausser la voix. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il s'arrêta à nouveau. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais sembla se raviser et garda le silence. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air embarrassé et rencontra à nouveau le regard de la jeune fille, visiblement incertain quant à la marche à suivre, avant de jeter un regard vers Harry, la mine sombre.

«- J'aurai dû l'écouter…, lâcha-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

 - Quoi ? s'étonna Lily. James, qu'est-ce qui… ? »

Pour toute réponse, il se laissa choir sur le bord du lit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

«- Il voulait me dire quelque chose…et moi je ne l'ai même pas écouté…, souffla-t-il en relevant la tête. Je n'ai même pas cherché à connaître la raison de son retard… Je n'aurai jamais dû m'emporter…

 - James, s'exclama Lily. Ne me dis pas que… Tu t'es encore disputé avec lui ? »

Déconfit, les yeux rivés sur ses mains qu'il tordait à présent nerveusement, il acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

«- James, soupira-t-elle, tu…

 - Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je m'en veux, maintenant…, marmonna-t-il en s'obstinant à éviter son regard. Si j'avais su garder mon sang-froid, si je n'avais pas porté plus d'importance à un stupide match de Quidditch qu'à Harry, jamais il n'aurait pris autant de risque pour attraper ce fichu Vif d'or. Je n'aurai jamais dû le traiter d'égoïste… »

Il eut un ricanement amer.

« Le comble c'est qu'il avait raison… C'était moi qui ne voyait dans ce match que mon propre intérêt personnel…pour pouvoir remporté une dernière fois cette satanée coupe… mais à quel prix ? » 

Il tira de l'une de ses poches la petite balle dorée, que Madame Pomfresh avait retrouvé dans l'un des poings, serré, de Harry quelques minutes plus tôt et qu'elle lui avait remis sans faire le moindre commentaire. Le Vif d'or s'agita aussitôt au creux de sa paume, étendant ses ailes argentées. Il referma rageusement les doigts sur l'objet.

« Harry a payé de sa vie mon égoïsme, parce que j'ai été trop stupide pour ne pas l'écouter… »

Sa voix, à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, était chargée de culpabilité. De colère envers lui-même, il jeta le vif d'or à travers la pièce avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Lily fixait silencieusement son petit ami, sentant à nouveau ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

Elle savait mieux que quiconque à quel point James pouvait être imprévisible dans ses réactions. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il pouvait avoir des réactions démesurées sous le coup de ses émotions. Il se faisait tellement de soucis, lorsqu'il avait dû rejoindre les vestiaires avec ses autres coéquipiers avant le début du match…, que son inquiétude avait fini par se changer en colère… dont Harry avait fait les frais. A présent, il s'en voulait tellement, qu'il réagissait de la même façon…

Mais d'une certaine manière, il se tracassait pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas vraiment coupable. Après tout, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si Voldemort n'avait pas existé, si Dumbledore avait été présent au match, si la taupe n'en avait pas profité, si Harry n'avait pas eu sa fierté, caractéristique des Potter, qui le forçait à aller jusqu'au bout, si Harry n'avait pas autant ressemblé à son père, s'ils avaient pris le temps de l'écouter… 

« Avec des "si", on pourrait mettre Londres en bouteille, songea-t-elle avec amertume avant de reporter son attention sur son petit ami. James, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce. Tu… »

Elle s'interrompit brutalement, jetant un nouveau regard vers Harry, mue par un étrange pressentiment. Bien que toujours anormalement pâle, il semblait avoir légèrement retrouvé des couleurs. Etais-ce encore un mauvais tour de son imagination ou… ? 

« James. » s'exclama-t-elle en l'agrippant par son bras valide.

Il leva les yeux, plus brillants que de coutume, vers elle, lui adressant un regard interrogateur, alors qu'elle posait à nouveau deux doigts contre le cou de l'attrapeur de l'équipe. Un immense soulagement l'envahit en sentant, faible mais présent, le pouls du garçon.

«- James... il est vivant ! s'écria-t-elle.

 - Lily, soupira-t-il. C'est impossible…Même Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'il…

 - Il est vivant, je te dis. » assura-t-elle le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître alors que, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Harry ne laissait voir aucun signe de vie, il était revenu à lui. Elle se saisit de la main gauche de son petit ami et l'appuya contre le cou de l'autre garçon. James voulut dire quelque chose mais se figea, écarquillant les yeux, stupéfait.

«- Qu'est-ce que… ? Comment ?

 - Madame Pomfresh ! hurla Lily, soudain peu soucieuse du fait qu'elle se trouvait dans une infirmerie. Venez vite ! »

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit aussitôt sur l'infirmière, suivit de près par le directeur et la responsable de Gryffondor.

«- Miss Evans, qu'est-ce qui… ? commença Pomfresh d'une voix où se mêlaient désapprobation et étonnement.

 - Harry…Harry est vivant ! » 

* * * * *

Près de vingt-quatre heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que, à la surprise générale, Harry avait redonné signe de vie, même s'il était à présent dans un état semi-comateux. Les autres victimes des assauts des Cognards fous, en dehors de James, avaient été soumis à des Potions de Sommeil, Madame Pomfresh tenant à les garder encore quelques jours à l'infirmerie, en observation. James, quant à lui, s'était vu contraint de passer trois jours enfermé en ces lieux, l'infirmière tenant à surveiller l'évolution de la guérison de son épaule. 

Habituellement, Pomfresh pouvait réparer n'importe quelle fracture simple en seulement quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il avait pris connaissance du verdict de l'infirmière, James avait protesté avec véhémence et avait insisté sur ce fait. Ce à quoi l'intraitable gardienne de l'infirmerie avait répliqué que des fractures multiples mettaient plus de temps à se remettre… et qu'une potion, aussi puissante soit-elle, ne pouvait pas guérir à elle seule une clavicule en miette. Quant à Lily, elle avait obtenue, non sans mal d'ailleurs, le droit de rester à l'infirmerie. Le professeur Dumbledore l'avait observé d'un air indéfinissable, face aux suppliques de la jeune fille mais avait finit par donner son aval… de sorte que l'infirmière n'avait pu qu'accepter…, même si elle avait refusé catégoriquement toute visite à ses malades.

Et c'est ainsi que Lily et James avaient passé la plus grande partie de la nuit du samedi au dimanche au chevet de Harry qui persistait dans son état végétatif. Mais, au moins, il était vivant…, après leur être miraculeusement "revenu".

* * * * *

_Le nourrisson, assis sur la pelouse, babillait gaiement, sous le regard amusé de sa mère, alors qu'un cerf venait doucement souffler sur le visage de l'enfant, provoquant la bonne humeur du petit garçon. Celui-ci tendit les mains pour les poser sur le museau de l'animal qui se laissa faire._

_« James, par contre, fais attention avec tes bois. » intervint la jeune femme en s'approchant._

_L'Animagus, pour toute réponse, leva la tête vers elle, arrachant un cri de protestation à l'enfant et acquiesça, dans un geste totalement inattendu chez un animal, d'un mouvement de tête, puis reporta son attention sur le petit garçon dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un nouveau sourire alors que le cerf soufflait délicatement dans ses cheveux en bataille. Le bambin leva cependant les yeux vers sa mère lorsque celle-ci, s'étant encore rapprochée, posa une main sur le garrot du cerf, à la base de son encolure. Le petit garçon cligna des yeux d'un air perplexe, alors que l'animal lui-même tournait la tête vers elle. L'enfant babilla, tendant les bras vers la jeune femme._

_« Tu veux venir dans les bras de maman, poussin ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant._

_Pour toute réponse l'enfant gazouilla de plus belle, alors que sa mère se penchait pour le prendre dans ses bras. Une fois dans l'étreinte maternelle, le garçonnet se hâta d'attraper une mèche de cheveux auburn que la jeune femme avait, exceptionnellement, gardés lâchés. Cependant, il ne tira pas dessus, comme beaucoup d'autres enfants l'auraient probablement fait, se contentant de les tenir dans son petit poing._

_Mais il s'en désintéressa rapidement, alors que, à leur côté, le cerf s'ébrouait machinalement, attirant du même coup l'attention du nourrisson qui s'agita en babillant. Et cela jusqu'à ce que sa mère, semblant finalement comprendre ce qu'il voulait, ne le pose sur le dos du cerf. Celui-ci leva des yeux perplexes vers eux mais conserva une immobilité presque parfaite alors que la jeune femme continuait à soutenir son fils dont l'expression montrait une satisfaction évidente. _

_Ce fut à cet instant que les premiers flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber du ciel chargé de nuages gris et bas. Le nourrisson fut des plus déconcerté lorsqu'un des fragiles cristaux, tomba sur son nez et qu'il écarquillait les yeux, à ce contact froid et étrange, alors que sa mère se moquait gentiment de sa surprise._

_«- Ce n'est qu'un flocon de neige, Harry ! expliqua-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, l'enlevant du dos du cerf qui disparu aussitôt dans un claquement sec. C'est un peu froid, mais ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi…_

_ - Pour l'instant, ça ne paie pas de mine, renchérit James en passant un bras autour des épaules de son épouse alors que l'enfant se tournait vers lui et souriait largement. Mais attends de voir ce que ça fait quand la neige recouvre tout…, et surtout, ce qu'on pourra en faire à ce moment-là._

_ - Peut-être mais, en attendant, je ferai bien d'aller habiller un peu plus chaudement Harry. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il attrape froid, et encore moins la veille de Noël. » ajouta-t-elle en passant la main dans les cheveux en bataille de son fils pour en chasser les petits flocons blancs qui s'y étaient déposés, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le nez rougit par le froid de l'enfant qui gazouilla aussitôt dans ses bras._

* * * * *

Lily se réveilla vivement et mit quelques temps à se rappeler de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, déboussolée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle était toujours à l'infirmerie…, installée dans un des lits aux draps blancs de la pièce. Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Elle ne se rappelait pas s'être endormie… elle prit alors conscience d'une main qui passait inlassablement dans ses cheveux dans un geste qui n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne. 

« Comme tu n'as pas fermée l'œil de la nuit, j'ai jugé préférable de te laisser dormir, intervint-il alors en la tirant ainsi de ses réflexions. Ca fait un peu plus de deux heures que tu t'es endormie au chevet de Harry…et il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance. »

La jeune fille eut un léger sourire à ce bilan dressé par son petit ami et se tourna vers lui. 

« Comment savais-tu que j'étais réveillée alors que j'étais dos à toi ? » s'étonna-t-elle en croisant son regard.

Il eut un sourire énigmatique.

« James ! » insista Lily qui n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à supporter ses airs mystificateurs.

Il eut un léger rire et posa le doigt sur le nez de la jeune fille, taquin.

« Il se trouve que vous parliez dans votre sommeil, ma chère, se moqua-t-il sur un ton des plus affectueux. De sorte que, quand tu t'es tu, j'en ai déduit que tu étais réveillée. Et tout porte à croire que j'avais vu juste… » ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Lily soupira mais ne trouva rien à redire.

«- Tu crois que Harry va bientôt revenir à lui ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

 - Oui, assura-t-il après un instant de silence. Harry est un battant, et il ne serait pas revenu d'entre les morts s'il n'avait pas la volonté de survivre… »

Lily acquiesça doucement. Puis, sans crier gare, elle se leva d'un bond alors que les images du rêve qu'elle venait de faire, la vision de ce nourrisson heureux et plein de vie que Harry avait été, s'imposaient à son esprit avec force. 

« Lily ? »

Plantant là un James déconcerté, elle se glissa au chevet de Harry.

« Tu vas te réveiller, Harry, je le sais ! » souffla-t-elle en prenant l'une de ses mains dans la sienne.

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, elle sentit un infime mouvement entre ses mains.

« Harry ? s'exclama-t-elle, d'une voix plus aiguë que de coutume, en affermissant sa prise. Harry ! »

Une crispation, plus perceptible que la première fois, des doigts du garçon vint presque aussitôt la conforter dans ses convictions : Harry revenait à lui ! 

Après de nombreuses heures d'inquiétudes, la tension laissait brutalement place au soulagement. Obnubilée par le sort de l'adolescent, Lily ne remarqua pas le départ de James qui revint en compagnie de l'infirmière de l'école qui força aussitôt la jeune fille à quitter le chevet de Harry.

« Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir totalement à lui, déclara finalement Madame Pomfresh face au regard inquisiteur des deux adolescents. Vous pouvez rester près de lui en attendant mais, lorsqu'il se réveillera, arrangez-vous pour qu'il ne s'agite pas… »

Le couple de Préfets-en-Chef échangea un regard entendu et acquiescèrent en signe de compréhension : Après tout, si l'infirmière avait pu guérir les plaies les plus superficielles que Harry arborait, elle avait jugé plus prudent, au vue de l'état précaire du jeune homme, de ne pas entreprendre les soins des traumatismes les plus conséquents.

* * * * *

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se hâta de les refermer, gêné par la lumière crue qui baignait la pièce, tout en s'efforçant d'ignorer la douleur qui lui martelait les tempes. Une chose était sûre, il en était quitte pour une bonne migraine.

« Harry ! »

L'adolescent sursauta, pris au dépourvu par cette soudaine exclamation, et regretta bien vite son geste, lorsqu'une souffrance sans pareille parcourue son corps malmené par l'attaque du Cognard. L'élancement avait été si brutal et intense qu'il ne put réprimer une plainte sourde alors qu'il se laissait aller dans le lit qu'il occupait, le souffle court, les yeux clos. Rectification, il en était quitte pour plus qu'un simple mal de tête…

Il perçut vaguement des éclats de voix, des mouvements près de lui, mais n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, qui éveillerait sans nul doute possible, une douleur plus vive encore. Et il n'aurait probablement guère prêté attention au fait que quelqu'un lui soulevait doucement la tête, si cela n'avait pas engendré une affliction lancinante qui semblait se répercuter en lui. Il eut à peine conscience du goût âpre de la potion qu'on lui fit boire mais il sombra dans une torpeur bienvenue avant même que sa tête n'ait à nouveau touché l'oreiller.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce fut pour distinguer la blancheur exaspérante qui l'entourait. Tout était invariablement blanc…, comme c'était à prévoir en sachant qu'il était à l'infirmerie de l'école.

« Alors, la marmotte, on se réveille enfin ? » lança une voix teintée d'un enthousiasme feint.

Harry tressaillit légèrement à cette remarque moqueuse et eut alors la surprise, non négligeable, de constater que la douleur, à défaut d'avoir totalement disparue, était devenue plus supportable. Tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté, ce qui le fit quelque peu grimacer, il croisa le regard, brillant d'une lueur indéfinissable, de James, assis près de lui.

«- James ? s'étonna Harry, vaguement intrigué.

 - Lui-même, répliqua le concerné en souriant. Le seul et unique James Potter. »

Harry sourit, puis remarqua le bras en écharpe de son futur père.

«- Comment va ton bras ? demanda-t-il.

 - Oh, rien d'autre qu'une fracture de l'épaule, j'ai connu pire, répliqua distraitement James. Mais notre très chère infirmière a insisté pour me garder encore un peu ici, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Cela étant, même si la question est un peu stupide à poser, comment vas-tu, toi ?

 - J'ai l'air de quoi ? rétorqua simplement Harry.

 - Ben, de quelqu'un qui s'est pris un Cognard en pleine poitrine, qui nous est revenu d'entre les morts pour une raison totalement inconnue et qui a trois côtes cassées, deux fêlées et une fracture multiple au bras.

 - Portrait très réjouissant, ironisa Harry en souriant vaguement. Ca fait longtemps que je suis là ?

 - Quatre jours, annonça James. Les autres ont été autorisés à quitter l'infirmerie, hier, en début de matinée. Et Lily a été très _aimablement_ conviée à se rendre en cours, elle aussi… Ce qu'elle a fait de très mauvaise grâce je dois dire…, expliqua-t-il en souriant. Elle aurait préféré rester à ton chevet mais Madame Pomfresh a été intraitable… Cependant, elle ne devrait pas tarder à se montrer. » ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard à sa montre.

Un moment de silence s'ensuivit. James perdit rapidement son attitude décontractée et s'agita nerveusement. Harry remarqua ce changement de comportement qui attisa sa curiosité. Mais, en connaissance de cause, il jugea préférable de se passer de commentaire, sachant que James aborderait de lui-même le sujet qui semblait le tracasser, ce qui ne tarda pas. 

« Euh, Harry, commença-t-il en se passant la main sur la nuque d'un air gêné. Puisqu'on est que tous les deux, je… pour ce qui s'est passé avant le match, je… »

Harry ne sut jamais ce qu'il voulait dire (même s'il devinait sans mal ce à quoi il faisait allusion) car, au même instant, Madame Pomfresh surgit auprès d'eux. 

« Ah, Mr Calaway, je vois que vous vous êtes enfin réveillé, commenta-t-elle avant de se tourner vers James. Mr Potter, cessez donc d'ennuyer Mr Calaway, qui doit se reposer… D'ailleurs, vous seriez plus avisé de faire de même…Comment voulez-vous que votre épaule guérisse si vous ne cessez pas de vous agiter ? Alors retournez immédiatement à votre lit, Mr Potter, et je vous conseille d'y être lorsque je reviendrais avec la potion pour Mr Calaway. » le menaça-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

James, s'étant assuré que Madame Pomfresh ne pouvait pas le voir, leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Et je vous conseille d'y être lorsque je reviendrais_. » lâcha-t-il sur une voix haut perchée dans une imitation, des plus caricaturales, de l'infirmière.

Harry pouffa mais s'interrompit aussitôt, alors qu'une vive douleur lui parcourait la poitrine, le faisant grimacer. James sembla s'en rendre compte car il reprit aussitôt son sérieux.

«- Je ferai mieux de te laisser te reposer, commenta-t-il.

 - Non… non, ça va… »

James haussa un sourcil et voulut dire quelque chose mais il fut, une fois de plus, coupé dans son élan, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie.

«- On parie que c'est Lily ? proposa James en échangeant un regard entendu avec Harry.

 - Inutile de parier, dans ce cas. » répliqua ce dernier en souriant.

De l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ils ne pouvaient pas voir l'arrivant mais, tendant l'oreille à l'échange de propos qui s'ensuivit, les deux garçons ne tardèrent pas à avoir la confirmation de leur supposition en reconnaissant la voix de la Préfète-en-Chef qui s'entretenait, visiblement, avec l'infirmière. Puis des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre et, dans un bruissement d'étoffe, Lily surgit au chevet de son futur fils, les yeux brillants étrangement, un sourire soulagé aux lèvres.

«- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle en le serrant contre elle, lui arrachant une plainte sourde.

 - Lily, arrête, tu lui fais mal, intervint James en la prenant par le bras.

 - Oh, désolée… Désolée. » souffla-t-elle en s'écartant aussitôt, l'air gênée.

Harry, livide, grimaça un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

«- Ca va, ce n'est rien, lâcha-t-il sur un ton incertain.

 - Je suis tellement contente que tu te sois réveillé, Harry, reprit-elle en lui prenant la main. Je veux dire, après le match, je…je pensais que… »

Elle s'interrompit, les larmes aux yeux, et se mordit les lèvres, probablement pour les empêcher de trembler.

«- En tout cas, il faut admettre que tu nous as fait une belle frayeur, samedi, commenta James. Mais, une chose est sûre : personne n'oubliera ce match de sitôt… Nous qui voulions une finale mémorable pour finir l'année en beauté, ça a dépassé nos espérances.

 - Vous auriez pu être tués par ces Cognards, tous les deux, s'indigna Lily.

 - Oui, mais ce n'est pas le cas, rétorqua paisiblement James.

 - Mais ce n'est pas passé loin, cingla Lily. Le Quidditch est décidément un sport dangereux et barbare, ajouta-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur. Et va t'asseoir, intima-t-elle alors que James s'apprêtait à répliquer.

 - Mais, Lily…

 - Retourne dans ton lit ! insista-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, les yeux flamboyants et les mains sur les hanches. Madame Pomfresh a été très claire sur le fait que tu devais te reposer.

 - Mais…

 - James. » le coupa-t-elle sur un ton des plus menaçants et n'admettant aucune controverse.

Le débat était clos. James préféra ne pas insister et regagna avec mauvaise grâce le lit voisin.

«- On croirait entendre Pomfresh, grogna-t-il. Quand je pense que je vais finir ma vie avec une tigresse ambulante…

 - James…, l'avertit sèchement la jeune fille.

 - Oui ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle et en esquissant un sourire innocent.

 - Rien. » soupira-t-elle.

James eut un grand sourire et fit mine de repartir vers le lit qui lui avait été désigné mais se ravisa et se retourna vers Lily.

«- Quoi encore ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

 - Je veux bien regagner mon lit mais, j'ai pas droit à un p'tit bisou ?

 - Rêves toujours, riposta Lily alors que, derrière elle, Harry avait les plus grandes peines du monde à garder son sérieux. Non seulement tu fais l'idiot mais en plus tu voudrais un traitement de faveur ? Assume tes responsabilités… et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! s'énerva-t-elle alors qui lui adressait un regard de chien battu qui aurait eu raison des cœurs les plus endurcis.

 - Lily, supplia-t-il.

 - James, j'ai dit, non… riposta-t-elle avec fermeté en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Alors au lit et plus vite que ça ! »

James esquissa une moue boudeuse, soutenant le regard de sa petite amie.

« - Très bien, céda-t-il en constatant qu'elle restait inflexible. Puisque c'est comme ça, faudra pas espérer de soirée sous la couette jusqu'à nouvel ordre, conclut-il avant de se laisser choir sur son lit.

 - James. » s'indigna Lily, en rougissant considérablement à sa remarque.

Harry, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, éclata de rire, au plus grand malheur de ses côtes. Il s'interrompit aussitôt, d'autant plus que Lily s'était retournée vers lui, plus contrariée que jamais.

« Ca t'apprendra à jouer les héros comme tu l'as fait, samedi ! lâcha-t-elle. Et je t'interdis de refaire une chose pareille…tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil face à la colère évidente de la jeune fille.

«- Eh, Lily, on est dans une infirmerie ici, intervint James. Et passe encore que tu te défoules sur moi mais ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de t'emporter contre lui comme ça…, d'autant plus qu'il doit récupérer…

 - Toi, tu te tais, gronda Lily. C'est de ta faute s'il a tenu à mener ce match à terme…

 - En parlant du match…, commença James.

 - JAMES FRANCK POTTER ! tonna Lily à bout de patience. Pour… »

Elle fut interrompu par l'arrivée soudaine d'une Madame Pomfresh plus qu'indignée par le comportement de la Préfète-en-Chef dont la colère retomba aussitôt.

* * * * *

La cloche libératrice retentit dans les couloirs déserts, au plus grand bonheur des Gryffondor de septième année qui se hâtèrent de quitter la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. 

«- Je suppose que vous allez voir Harry à l'infirmerie, lança Remus à l'adresse des deux Préfets-en-Chef de Gryffondor alors que le petit groupe se frayaient tant bien que mal un passage dans le flot tumultueux des élèves qui sortaient des salles de classes voisines et envahissaient le corridor dans un brouhaha quotidien.

 - Du moins, si Madame Pomfresh nous laisse lui rendre visite, objecta Lily. Quand je suis passer voir Harry ce matin, il dormait encore… 

 - De toute façon, je dois passer à l'infirmerie pour que notre redoutable infirmière vérifie, _encore une fois_, mon épaule. » renchérit James en prenant l'une des mains de sa petite amie dans la sienne.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le réveil de Harry. James avait été autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie la veille mais se voyait dans l'obligation de passer voir Madame Pomfresh pour une "visite de routine" et changer la bande, imprégnée d'une préparation fortifiante, que l'infirmière avait placée sur son épaule fragilisée, dans un but principalement préventif selon elle, afin de parachever les soins appliqués au Capitaine de l'équipe pour ressouder sa clavicule.

D'une certaine façon, James n'était pas mécontent d'avoir été autorisé à quitter le repaire de l'intraitable infirmière et de retrouver la compagnie de ses amis, même s'il était, par conséquent, obligé de reprendre aussi les cours. Après tout Harry était, depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance, sans cesse gavé de potions en tout genre par la sorcière opiniâtre et soumis à de nombreuses potions de sommeil, de sorte que les deux adolescents n'avaient guère eu le loisir de discuter. Dans ces conditions, James préférait être libre d'aller où bon lui semblait dans le château plutôt que de rester confiner à l'infirmerie, même s'il n'avait pas encore eu l'opportunité de s'excuser auprès de Harry pour son attitude avant le match.

Remus opina distraitement.

«- Ok, dans ce cas, je suppose que je vous retrouverai à la Salle Commune, commenta-t-il.

 - Pourquoi ? Où vas-tu ? s'étonna Sirius.

 - Je dois aller faire quelques recherches à la Bibliothèque, rétorqua négligemment Remus.

 - Dites donc, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec la Bibliothèque, ces derniers temps ? insista Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. D'abord Peter, maintenant toi…

 - Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à passer du temps à la Bibliothèque, intervint sèchement Lily.

 - L'inverse m'aurait étonné, ironisa Sirius avant de se tourner vers Peter. Puisque tout le monde nous abandonne, ça te dit une partie d'échec ?

 - Euh, désolé Sirius mais je dois aller voir quelqu'un…, bafouilla précipitamment ce dernier. On se voit plus tard, ajouta-t-il avant de se fondre dans la masse compacte des élèves qui les entouraient à présent.

 - Oh oh, on dirait que notre p'tit Queudver a un rendez-vous, plaisanta Sirius.

 - Qui a un rendez-vous ? » intervint Amy en les rejoignant soudainement, hors d'haleine.

Elle s'était attardée dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour demander au professeur Van der Break quelques éclaircissements sur le cours qu'il leur avait fait ce jour-là, sur la façon dont se manifestaient les maléfices interdits, sujet qu'ils avaient, vaguement, abordé l'année précédente.

La conversation se poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'escalier de marbre, où le petit groupe se dispersa, Remus prenant le chemin de la Bibliothèque, alors que Sirius et Amy gagnaient la Tour de Gryffondor et que Lily et James se rendaient, comme prévu, à l'infirmerie.

* * * * *

«- En tout cas, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureuse que vous alliez, tous les deux, bien… 

 - Eh, Lily, il faut plus qu'un simple Cognard pour éliminer un Potter, plaisanta James en passant son bras gauche autour de la taille de sa petite-amie. 

 - J'espère bien, répliqua-t-elle en souriant légèrement avant de reprendre son sérieux. Mais ne me refaites plus jamais une peur comme ça ou c'est moi qui ne m'en remettrais pas.

 - Je ne sais pas pour Harry mais, en ce qui me concerne…

 - Ah, Miss Evans, vous voilà ! »

L'intéressée se figea brutalement lorsque Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête surgit à travers l'un des murs du couloirs.

«- Oui, Sir Nicholas ? demanda-t-elle.

 - Le professeur Brûlopot voulait vous voir à son bureau, expliqua le fantôme de Gryffondor. Il m'a demandé de vous faire quérir, au sujet du devoir facultatif que vous lui avez remis hier. »

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se tourna vers James, alors que le fantôme, sa mission accomplie, traversait le mur opposé pour se rendre Merlin savait où.

«- Je te rejoins à l'infirmerie ? suggéra-t-elle.

 - Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagnes ? répliqua-t-il en resserrant un peu plus sa prise autour de sa taille.

 - James, je vais juste voir ce qu'il en est de ce devoir, rien d'autre… Je ne serais pas longue, promis…, assura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Je vous retrouverai à l'infirmerie, Harry et toi. » conclut-elle en partant.

James, immobile dans le couloir, la suivit des yeux, sceptique, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'angle d'un couloir. Finalement, il soupira et secoua la tête. Lily allait juste récupérer un de ces devoirs qu'elle était bien la seule (ou presque) à faire, rien d'autre… 

Depuis deux mois, en vue des préparations aux ASPICs, les professeurs donnaient, une fois par semaine, un sujet de devoir optionnel, en plus du travail imposé aux élèves. Etant donné que peu d'élèves, dont Lily faisait bien évidemment partie, se livraient à ces recherches facultatives, les professeurs, plutôt que de perdre du temps lors des cours, convoquaient ces quelques étudiants besogneux pour leur rendre leur copie en main propre et commenter le travail réalisé. 

Il n'aimait guère l'idée de la savoir seule alors qu'elle devait se rendre au cinquième étage, où se trouvait le bureau de Brûlopot, même s'il savait qu'elle ne risquait rien dans l'enceinte du château et qu'elle était parfaitement capable de tenir tête aux Serpentard si ceux-ci venaient à lui causer des problèmes. Vaguement rassuré, il rejoignit l'infirmerie, où il fut accueillit par une Madame Pomfresh contrariée qui l'autorisa, cependant à entrer. Après avoir rapidement ausculté son épaule et changé le bandage qu'il portait, elle lui permis de voir Harry, non sans lui rappeler de ménager son patient.

« Salut Harry. » lança-t-il joyeusement en se glissant près de l'adolescent alité.

Ce dernier semblait avoir reprise des couleurs, même s'il restait encore un peu plus pâle que de coutume. Et, les bons soins de Madame Pomfresh semblant porter leurs fruits, Harry paraissait déjà bien plus en forme que quelques jours auparavant. Celui-ci eut un large sourire. 

«- Salut James, je vois que Pomfresh t'a laissé entrer, observa-t-il avant de hausser un sourcil intrigué. Lily n'est pas avec toi ? s'étonna-t-il.

 - Non, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant près du lit. Alors, comment tu vas ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils et ignora la question.

«- Pourquoi cela ? s'enquit-il en fixant James avec insistance.

 - Oh, c'est rien, c'est juste que en chemin, on a croisé Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête qui a annoncé à Lily que Brûlopot voulait lui parler de… »

Harry devint plus livide que jamais.

«- Harry, tu… ? s'inquiéta James.

 - Et tu l'as laissé y aller ? » s'étrangla le concerné en l'interrompant sèchement.

Sans crier gare, il sauta hors du lit, mais, à peine eut-il posé un pied par terre qu'il chancela. Prestement, James passa un bras sous le sien pour le soutenir. Mais Harry blêmit considérablement et grimaça. Bien sûr, Harry souffrait encore, il ne s'était pas encore remis du match de Quidditch… 

«- Harry…

 - Potter ! Calaway ! rugit l'infirmière en surgissant de nulle part. Mr Potter, je croyais vous avoir demandé de le ménager ! Et vous, Calaway, recouchez-vous… »

Sans prêter la moindre attention à une Madame Pomfresh scandalisée, Harry agrippa James par le bras.

«- C'est la taupe, James. C'est Brûlopot qui…

 - POTTER, dehors ! » intima l'infirmière avant d'introduire de force le contenu d'une fiole qu'elle tenait à la main entre les lèvres de son patient qui manqua de s'étouffer.

James resta, un bref instant, pétrifié par la révélation de Harry. Brûlopot ? L'espion de Voldemort au sein de l'école ? Jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit de le suspecter…

« Lily ! »

Cette pensée s'imposa violemment à son esprit. Si ce que Harry disait était vrai… elle était probablement en danger à l'heure qu'il était ! Madame Pomfresh n'eut guère besoin de lui redemander de partir car, sans plus attendre, il se détourna et se précipita vers la porte, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers Harry qui retomba mollement sur son lit, probablement sous l'effet d'une potion de Sommeil.

* * * * *

Lily atteignit enfin le bureau du professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et frappa à la porte.

« Entrez. »

Obéissant docilement, la jeune fille pénétra dans la petite pièce aux murs tapissés d'affiches présentant diverses créatures du monde magique.

«- Miss Evans, je vous attendais, commenta l'enseignant.

 - Vous vouliez me parler de mon devoir…

 - En fait, non. » l'interrompit paisiblement le professeur toujours assis à son bureau.

Lily haussa un sourcil, déconcertée.

«- Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour vous faire venir ici, Miss Evans, reprit-il en se levant lentement.

 - Pourquoi…vouliez-vous me voir, dans ce cas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

 - Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, Miss Evans. » répliqua vaguement l'enseignant en fixant quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule de son élève.

Celle-ci se retourna instinctivement en entendant la porte se refermer dans un claquement sourd et eut un bref aperçu d'une massive silhouette vêtue de noire, une fraction de seconde avant qu'une main ne se plaque sur son visage, recouvrant ainsi sa bouche et son nez, l'étouffant à moitié et l'empêchant ainsi de crier alors que, de l'autre main, son agresseur lui bloquait adroitement les mains dans le dos. Terrorisée et déboussolée, elle chercha vainement à se débattre pour échapper à la poigne de fer de l'individu qui la retenait de la sorte et qu'elle supposa, à son plus grand effroi, être un Mangemort. 

Les yeux écarquillés par la peur, alors que la réalisation la frappait de plein fouet, elle vit le professeur Brûlopot sortir, tranquillement, sa baguette de l'une des poches de la robe noire qu'il portait et s'avancer vers elle, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage.

« Désolé d'en venir à cette extrémité, Miss Evans, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser rendre les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà, déclara-t-il. Stupéfix. »

* * * * *

Le cœur battant la chamade, James enjambait les marches de l'escalier de marbre quatre à quatre, son inquiétude ne cessant de croître alors qu'il se rapprochait du cinquième étage. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Lily partir seule… Au deuxième étage, mû par une inspirations subite, il s'engagea dans les couloirs que desservaient l'escalier, dans l'intention de recourir à un passage secret qui se trouvait derrière une tenture poussiéreuse, dans l'aile ouest, et qui devait le mener au cinquième étage bien plus rapidement que par le chemin "traditionnel".

Courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il traversa rapidement le corridor désert, passant, sans vraiment y prêter attention, devant des salles de classe d'où s'élevaient les voix de certains des professeurs qui enseignaient habituellement dans cette partie du château. Mais James ne s'en souciait guère, obnubilé par la peur qui lui vrillait le ventre et qui l'incitait à se rendre au plus vite au bureau du professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. 

« Faites que Lily aille bien, faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. » pria-t-il silencieusement.

Il préférait ne pas imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver à la jeune fille si ce que Harry disait se révélait vrai… Si Brûlopot était la fameuse taupe, Merlin seul savait ce qu'il pouvait faire… Il pressa encore un peu plus l'allure à cette pensée, ignorant le point de côté qui le cisaillait à présent de l'intérieur. Il s'engagea dans le couloir de l'aile ouest… et glissa soudainement, laissant échapper un juron sonore. Seuls ses réflexes de joueurs de Quidditch lui évitèrent la chute alors qu'il se rattrapait in extremis à une armure proche.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » commença-t-il, se tenant tant bien que mal, dans un équilibre précaire, à l'armure salvatrice, en parcourant le couloir du regard.

Le sol avait perdu son apparence habituellement dallée, offrant actuellement, une surface étrangement lisse qui avait eu raison de la précipitation de James mais il n'avait guère le temps de chercher l'origine de cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût et s'efforça vaillamment d'atteindre la veille tenture qu'il pouvait apercevoir à quelques mètres de là. Ce qui se révéla beaucoup plus complexe que prévu car, à peine eut-il fait un pas qu'il glissa à nouveau et parvint à se maintenir dans une position plus que précaire à grands renforts de moulinets des bras… qui n'étaient pas du goût de son épaule meurtrie qui le lança cruellement.

Mais, serrant les dents, il s'efforça d'ignorer la douleur, alors que la perspective peu réjouissante de savoir sa petite amie en mauvaise posture s'imposait à lui. Il fallait plus qu'une embûche aussi stupide pour entamer sa détermination… Néanmoins, progressant tant bien que mal, il se promit de faire regretter, ultérieurement, celui qui était à l'origine de ce coup fumeux. Il ne savait pas encore quand, comment ni qui, mais il se vengerait pour avoir été ainsi tourné au ridicule…

L'ornement mural qui masquait le passage secret ne lui avait jamais paru aussi pénible à atteindre, bien qu'elle se trouve qu'à courte distance de lui. Il se trouvait à portée de main de la tenture lorsqu'un rire caquetant se fit entendre au-dessus de lui.

« Peeves. » gronda James en levant les yeux pour voir apparaître l'esprit frappeur. 

Celui-ci flottait près du plafond, les jambes croisées, et semblaient particulièrement amusé par la mésaventure du jeune homme.

«- Oh mais on dirait que tu as des problèmes, Potter, se moqua-t-il.

 - Peeves, je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires désopilants, cingla James dont les yeux brillaient de colère en voulant faire un pas dans sa direction. Tu… »

Mal lui en prit car son pied glissa brutalement et, perdant définitivement l'équilibre, il tomba en arrière. Dans une tentative désespérée de se retenir, il attrapa au passage la tenture mais celle-ci se déchira littéralement en deux et s'effondra dans un bruit sourd au sol, dans un nuage de poussière. L'esprit frappeur du château, visiblement enchanté par la tournure des évènements, éclata de rire.

«- Peeves, je te jure que tu me le payeras ! s'écria James en se relevant tant bien que mal, s'empêtrant dans les plis de la lourde étoffe qui avait accompagnée sa chute. Tu as ma parole que si je n'avais pas d'autres préoccupations pour l'instant, je t'aurai déjà fait regretter tes moqueries.

 - Je ne suis pour rien dans cette blague magnifiquement pensée, observa l'esprit frappeur en esquissant une moue méprisante. Mais je suis persuadé qu'elle peut être améliorée, ajouta-t-il en observant la scène d'un air songeur. Enfin, cela étant dit, si c'est la Préfète-en-Chef que tu semblais si presser de rejoindre, tu ne la trouveras pas ici…

 - Que…Que veux-tu dire ? » s'étonna James en cessant de se débattre avec la tenture.

Peeves se contenta d'un sourire triomphant et disparu, arrachant à l'élève un nouveau juron. Mais la dernière remarque de l'esprit frappeur l'ayant ramené à la raison de sa présence en ces lieux, James parvint, tant bien que mal à pénétrer dans le passage secret qu'il convoitait jusque là après avoir fait apparaître une porte cintrée dans le mur normalement masqué par la tenture. James atteignit ainsi une nouvelle volée de marches qui s'étendaient en un haut escalier en colimaçon qui devait le mener à proximité du bureau du professeur Brûlopot, tout en maudissant cette blague stupide qui lui avait fait perdre un temps précieux.

* * * * *

James s'arrêta, les mains sur les genoux, hors d'haleine, devant la porte donnant au bureau où avait été convoqué Lily. Reprenant son souffle, il jeta un regard autour de lui, mais le couloir était désespérément désert. C'était l'instant de vérité… Tirant sa baguette de l'une de ses poches et la tenant fermement dans sa main droite, prêt à parer à toute éventualité, il frappa à la porte de sa main libre. Pas de réponse. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines alors que son cœur, manquant un battement l'espace d'une seconde, repartait de plus belle dans sa poitrine. Il déglutit péniblement, ses doigts se crispant un peu plus sur sa baguette, alors qu'il tendait la main gauche vers la poignée de la porte qui resta close… Tout semblait confirmer ses pires craintes et la révélation de Harry. Mais James fronça les sourcils, déterminé à en avoir le cœur net. 

Peut-être que Lily n'avait pas eu à se rendre au bureau du professeur, tout compte fait ? Ou peut-être qu'elle avait terminé son entretien avec l'enseignant et qu'elle était repartie par l'escalier de marbre ? Une petite part de lui voulait se raccrocher à cet espoir, un peu déplacé, que la jeune fille aille bien mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une façon de refuser l'évidence, ce que son instinct savait déjà… 

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux à cette perspective et inspira profondément, s'efforçant à réprimer l'appréhension qui lui étreignait douloureusement le cœur à la perspective que l'enseignant ait pu ainsi attirer la jeune fille dans un piège infâme. Une bouffée de colère remplaça bien vite son inquiétude : Que quiconque s'avise de faire du mal à sa Lily et il le leur ferait amèrement regretter…, même si ce quelqu'un était un mage noir en puissance…

« Alohomora. » lâcha-t-il fermement en direction de la porte sans se soucier du fait qu'il risquait d'avoir des problèmes si quelqu'un le surprenait à forcer ainsi la porte d'un bureau professoral.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt dans un léger déclic, ce qui surprit vaguement l'adolescent. Il s'était attendu à ce que le battant soit scellé par un procédé quelconque qui aurait rendu le sort d'ouverture inefficace. Passé l'instant d'étonnement, James se reprit et, non sans un dernier regard alentour pour s'assurer que la voie était libre, poussa vivement la porte qui claqua violemment contre le mur du bureau, le bruit se répercutant dans le couloir désert. Aucune réaction…, la pièce semblait totalement inoccupée.

Sur cette constatation, James pénétra dans le bureau du professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques où il n'avait eu l'occasion de se rendre qu'à de très rares occasions durant sa scolarité. Jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle, aux proportions des plus modestes, dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent, un petit objet argenté qui gisait sur le sol attira toute l'attention de James. Celui-ci, intrigué, s'avança et crû alors que son cœur s'était figé dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant l'insigne qu'il ramassa rapidement… : L'insigne qui officialisait le statut de Préfète-en-Chef de Lily… Elle était belle et bien venue ici et n'en était visiblement pas ressortie de son propre grès. 

Il se sentit pâlir à cette perspective, alors qu'il refermait rageusement le poing sur le petit objet qu'il venait de récupérer. Mais où pouvait-elle être à présent ? La réponse était évidente et n'était guère pour rassurer l'adolescent : la taupe avait dû mener la jeune fille à son maître…, et cette idée n'avait rien de réjouissante.

Il n'avait pas la prétention de se croire en mesure de se rendre seul dans le repaire de Voldemort, à commencer par le fait qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait actuellement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et arracher sa petite amie à la prise du mage noir… Cela relevait du suicide. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner Lily à son sort, c'était absolument inconcevable, d'autant plus que c'était de sa faute si elle se trouvait à présent dans cette situation.

Harry, lui, n'aurait probablement pas hésité un seul instant mais, contrairement à James, il connaissait ses limites et était confiant en ses forces. Harry avait, très tôt, été contraint d'affronter Voldemort, de sorte qu'il savait parfaitement comment il convenait de faire face au mage noir… Mais Harry n'était actuellement pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il revint brutalement à la réalité lorsque son regard se posa sur le bureau du professeur, et plus particulièrement sur la baguette qui traînait près d'une pile de devoirs et que James aurait pu reconnaître entre mille… Une baguette qui ne laissait plus aucun doute sur le rôle du professeur Brûlopot dans cette sombre affaire car c'était celle de Lily…

* * * * *

La grille qui barrait l'entrée de Poudlard s'ouvrit, puis se referma, dans un grincement sinistre qui semblait amplifié par le silence qui régnait. Une forme sombre émergea soudain de nulle part, au beau milieu du chemin, désert, qui descendait en direction de Pré-au-Lard. La taupe soupira et, après avoir jeté un regard autour de lui, il déposa au sol le corps inanimé de la jeune fille que son maître l'avait chargé de lui ramener. Cela fait, il abaissa son capuchon, révélant ainsi un visage pâle barré par trois longues marques blanchâtres qui s'étendait de son oreille gauche à sa joue droite et chassa la sueur qui perlait sur son front d'un revers de manche. 

Grâce aux Herméciates, il n'avait eu aucun mal à traverser le château en toute discrétion sans que qui que se soit ne remarque sa présence. Cependant, pour se faire, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de porter la Préfète-en-Chef inconsciente, de façon à ce que l'effet des bottines s'applique aussi à elle.

Il soupira à nouveau, et observa l'élève qu'il avait dû enlever, sur ordre de son maître. Jamais, jusqu'à présent, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait chargé de kidnapper quelqu'un…et encore moins un de ses étudiants. 

Il inspira profondément, incertain sur la marche à suivre. Bien sûr, il savait que son maître attendait avec impatience son retour et que ce n'était guère prudent de s'attarder à proximité de Poudlard. Il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait déjà dû transplaner auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres et accomplir ainsi la mission qu'il lui avait confiée en lui amenant Lily Evans. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il fixa à nouveau la jeune fille qu'il avait attiré dans son bureau puis stupéfixé, avec l'aide du jeune Rosier… 

Lily Evans, l'une de ses plus brillantes élèves, ce qui n'était pas peu dire : intelligente, studieuse, intéressée, appliquée, pertinente dans ses devoirs comme dans ses interventions en cours, et cela quelque soit la discipline, à en croire les autres professeurs. Il avait toujours appréciée cette jeune fille qu'il avait été contraint de piéger de la sorte… Et tout cela pourquoi ? Parce qu'un malencontreux hasard avait fait d'elle la petite amie de Potter… James Potter, le dernier héritier de Gryffondor…, ce gosse présomptueux qui ne prêtait que peu d'attention aux cours qu'il dispensait et qui parvenait pourtant, toujours à avoir d'excellentes notes… Ce gosse que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait absolument à supprimer.

La taupe n'avait jamais compris la raison pour laquelle son maître s'obstinait sur le cas Potter. Après tout, ce gosse ne représentait pas une grande menace. Comment un simple héritier de Gryffondor pouvait constituer une menace pour Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Devait-Pas-Etre-Prononcé ? Se pouvait-il que le Seigneur des Ténèbres porte une telle foi en des rivalités ancestrales au point de tout faire pour éliminer les descendants de Godric Gryffondor ?

Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était jamais posé de question et n'avait jamais marqué la moindre hésitation dans ses missions… Mais c'était avant…Hector avait toujours approuvé la plupart des idéologies du Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui avait été des plus dévoué mais il était à présent décontenancé par les agissements actuels de son maître… Lui qui s'efforçait à mettre, continuellement, en avant, les sorciers de Sang Pur, comment pouvait-il soudain vouloir introduire la Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor, pourtant d'origine moldue, dans les rangs de ses partisans ? Pourquoi porter tant d'intérêt à cette jeune fille, au point de vouloir la compter dans ses partisans afin de faire pression sur Potter ? C'était contraire aux idées que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prônait… 

En plus de cela, jamais jusqu'à présent, son maître ne l'avait poussé à de telles exactions… Hector était parfaitement conscient que, désormais, il était en terrain glissant… La moindre erreur, le moindre faux pas, lui seraient fatals…, autant d'un côté que de l'autre.

_Une dernière chose, Hector. Jusque là, j'ai fermé les yeux sur tes échecs répétés mais, cette fois, je ne tolèrerai plus la moindre faute de ta part. Amène-moi la fille ou tu le regretteras amèrement._

L'avertissement du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'imposa à lui. Malgré lui, il frissonna à la perspective de ce qui l'attendrait s'il venait à contester les ordres de son maître. Il ne connaissait que trop bien, pour y avoir assisté à maintes reprises, le sort que le Seigneur des Ténèbres réservait à ceux qui le décevaient. Déjà que son maître n'avait que peu apprécié le fait que Calaway et Potter soient encore en vie, il n'était pas en mesure de refuser de prendre part à l'enlèvement de la jeune fille… au risque d'attirer un peu plus encore les soupçons sur lui. Mais encore pouvait-il s'estimer heureux que Calaway n'ait pas encore été en mesure de révéler son identité à quiconque. 

Calaway…un autre élève qu'il n'appréciait que peu, mais pour des raisons différentes. En effet, à l'inverse de Potter, Calaway était bien plus attentif au contenu du cours, et cela quelque soit le sujet abordé. Non, d'un point de vue scolaire, il n'avait rien à reprocher au garçon… Mais l'ennemi de son maître était aussi son ennemi… Et un individu de dix-sept ans capable de provoquer et de tenir tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait qu'entrer dans cette catégorie… Comment un adolescent tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire pouvait posséder de telles compétences, au point d'inquiéter Lord Voldemort lui-même ? Comment un gosse pouvait-il aussi aisément contrer les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et cela en faisant preuve d'une aisance déconcertante ? Comment un simple élève de Gryffondor pouvait contrer l'Avada Kedavra, sortilège mortel et normalement irréversible, alors que bien des sorciers plus puissants et plus expérimentés que lui s'étaient, en vain, penchés sur la question ?

Mais actuellement, la taupe avait toutes les cartes en mains pour mener à bien les plans de son maître, du fait que les seules personnes en mesure de lui compliquer les choses étaient actuellement, par un concours de circonstance non négligeable, incapables d'agir contre lui. Après tout, seul Harry Calaway connaissait l'identité de l'espion du Seigneur des Ténèbres au sein de l'école et possédait les moyens de lui nuire mais était encore confiné à l'infirmerie. Quant à Dumbledore, il avait été instamment appelé à Londres, peu avant le début du match de Quidditch, et avait dû se rendre (non sans avoir, au préalable, pris quelques précautions pour assurer la sécurité des élèves en son absence) au Ministère de la Magie où un désordre sans nom régnait depuis la mort du Ministre Rétin. L'intérim de transition assuré par le second du défunt Ministre de la magie, dans l'attente des prochaines élections, n'avait pas été une franche réussite pour un Ministère déjà fragilisé par la terreur mise en place par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La période transitoire se prolongeait, à défaut de candidats, dignes de ce nom, au poste de Ministre, de sorte que Dumbledore avait passé les derniers jours à faire le déplacement entre Poudlard et le Ministère. Et concernant Van der Break, il ne représentait aucun danger immédiat. 

Il avait donc le champ libre pour réaliser l'enlèvement d'Evans… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à la conduire à son maître. Pourtant, il n'en restait pas pour autant convaincue que la jeune fille accepterait, cette fois, les propositions du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait refusée une fois et cela malgré le fait que Potter se faisait malmener sous ses yeux et l'obstination dont faisait preuve la plupart des élèves de Gryffondor aidant, l'espion était convaincu que son élève ne changerait pas d'avis. Et cela, son maître devait le savoir tout autant que lui… Alors pourquoi insister ?

Il soupira, secoua la tête d'un air agacé et souleva à nouveau sa victime avant de transplaner.

* * * * *

James se figea brutalement devant la Gargouille de pierre qui barrait l'accès au bureau de Dumbledore. Jamais, jusqu'à présent, il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit de solliciter l'aide du directeur mais la situation prenait, désormais, trop d'ampleur pour lui. C'est ainsi que, une fois la baguette et l'insigne de Lily glissés dans l'une de ses poches, il avait couru à travers le château, pour demander l'aide du vieux sorcier qui, lui, serait en mesure d'agir. 

Mais encore fallait-il que le directeur le croie… Dumbledore avait beau être particulièrement tolérant et compréhensif, James n'était pas certain qu'il porterait une grande foi aux propos de James qui s'apprêtait ainsi, sans autres preuves que les dires de Harry et les deux objets qu'il avait trouvé dans le bureau professoral, à accuser un enseignant… Malgré tout, James se devait de tenter sa chance auprès du directeur, le sort de Lily en dépendait…, même si rien ne certifiait qu'elle avait véritablement été enlevée. Peut-être avait-elle tout simplement oublié sa baguette là-bas…

James lança le mot de passe à la statue qui se dressait devant lui. La Gargouille libéra l'accès au bureau, lentement, bien trop lentement même au goût du jeune homme qui s'agitait nerveusement dans le couloir.

« Nom d'un Chaudron, tu vas t'ouvrir un peu plus vite, oui ? J'ai pas toute la journée devant moi, là ! » s'exclama-t-il soudainement, à bout de patience.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il les regretta amèrement, la Gargouille, à priori offensée par ses propos, se refermant dans un claquement sourd. Et en plus c'était une statue qui possédait une susceptibilité qui lui était propre.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » s'écria James, frustré par l'attitude de la statue de pierre, avant de donner un coup de pied, de colère, dans le socle de la Gargouille.

Geste irréfléchi qu'il regretta aussitôt à la douleur qui lui parcouru le pied. Il se mordit fortement les lèvres pour réprimer les jurons qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue alors qu'il sautillait sur un pied dans le couloir en tenant tant bien que mal son pied meurtrie.

« Et en plus, tu trouves ça drôle ? » s'indigna James, apostrophant ainsi la statue qui, il l'aurait juré, semblait esquisser un curieux sourire moqueur.

A la suite de cet incident, il lui fallut perdre dix précieuses minutes pour convaincre la statue de le laisser passer, à grand renfort d'excuses et du mot de passe prononcé sur tous les tons qu'il parvenait à adopter… Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il put enfin accéder à l'escalier menant à la porte, close du bureau directorial, tout en maudissant silencieusement, les Gargouilles irritables.

Une fois arrivé à destination, le jeune homme inspira à nouveau et frappa au battant de chêne. Silence. Il manquait plus que ça… Inquiet et à bout de patience, le jeune homme entreprit de s'acharner sur le heurtoir qui ornait le battant de chêne, frappant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

« Bon sang, mais pourquoi il ne répond pas ! »

Peut-être parce qu'il n'est pas dans son bureau ?

James se figea à cette observation, le poing en l'air.

« Ah oui, je n'avais pas pensé à…, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre brutalement en fronçant les sourcils. Qui a dit ça ? » s'étonna-t-il en jetant vainement un regard autour de lui.

Silence.

« Et voilà que, maintenant, j'entend des voix ! soupira-t-il, dépité, en s'adossant au mur et en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains. Mais où peut-il donc bien être ? » soupira-t-il avec abattement.

Il se redressa soudain, mû par une inspiration subite : Si Dumbledore n'était pas dans son bureau, peut-être s'était-il rendu à la salle des professeurs ? Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre à tenter sa chance là-bas, plutôt que d'attendre un hypothétique retour du directeur.

Sur cette décision, James fit vivement demi-tour, dévalant l'escalier circulaire et écartant vivement le "gardien de pierre" de son chemin et s'élança dans le couloir. La salle des professeurs se trouvait au quatrième étage, de sorte que, après être monté au cinquième pour se rendre au bureau de Brûlopot puis être redescendu au troisième étage pour accéder au bureau de Dumbledore, il devait à présent retourner au quatrième étage pour rejoindre la salle des professeurs. Il revint donc à l'escalier de marbre et parcourut la volée de marches qui le séparait de l'étage suivant. Il avait presque atteint le haut de l'escalier lorsque, sans crier gare, les marches se volatilisèrent, semblant se fondre brutalement les unes dans les autres dans un plan incliné des plus inhabituel.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

Avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva à dévaler ce toboggan improvisé, et se réceptionna bien vite, à plat ventre, sur le sol du troisième étage, quelque peu déconcerté, tout en pestant contre le sort qui semblait s'acharner contre lui alors qu'il se relevait tant bien que mal en espérant que personne n'avait assisté à la scène…

« Alors, Potter, on ne sait plus monter un escalier ? » intervint une voix moqueuse.

James se contracta aussitôt et serra les poings, résistant à la tentation de sortir sa baguette et lancer un sort à un Evan Rosier goguenard qui se tenait, en compagnie de quatre de ses camarades, à quelques pas de lui. Le sang du Maraudeur ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines en comprenant à qui il devait cette mauvaise blague et en réalisant que les Langues de Vipère devaient, d'une façon ou d'une autre, être impliquées dans les actions de la taupe de Voldemort. Peut-être Brûlopot avait-il chargé les futurs partisans du mage noir à tout faire pour ralentir quiconque essayerait de nuire aux sombres exactions qui se déroulaient en ce moment ?

Cette constatation n'étant pas pour arranger son humeur déjà plus que massacrante, James finit par tirer sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers Rosier, notant à peine l'absence de Rogue dans ce petit groupe.

«- Oh mais c'est qu'on dirait que Potter est énervé, aujourd'hui, se moqua Avery.

 - Il semblerait que l'absence de sa Sang-de-Bourbe le rend plus susceptible que d'ordinaire. » renchérit Rosier qui semblait trouver la situation particulièrement désopilante.

La colère monta d'un cran et, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il faisait, James agita sa baguette vers Rosier qui disparut dans un claquement sec. Les Serpentard reculèrent aussitôt d'un pas, décontenancés, leur regard incertain passant d'un James Potter animé par une colère froide au petit poisson rouge qui frétillait désespérément sur le sol, au beau milieu d'un tas de vêtements.

«- Ca, c'est pour Lily, commenta James en esquissant un sourire revanchard. Si vous ne voulez pas connaître le même sort, vous feriez bien de déguerpir de ma vue ! menaça-t-il. D'autant plus si on considère que les chances de survie d'un poisson hors de l'eau sont des plus maigres, précisa-t-il en leur adressant un regard mauvais avant de tourner les talons.

 - N'espères pas nous filer entre les doigts aussi facilement, Potter, s'exclama soudain la voix de Nott derrière lui. Stupéfix ! »

James se retourna au quart de tour, contra tant bien que mal le sort du Serpentard et, une seconde plus tard, un autre poisson sautillait vainement par terre.

« D'autres amateurs ? demanda-t-il tranquillement en foudroyant néanmoins les trois autres Serpentard. Non ? Dans ce cas, si je peux vous donner un conseil, mettez ces deux-là à l'eau si vous voulez que vos copains survivent aux deux heures que leur métamorphose va durer. »

Cette fois aucun de ses adversaires ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, alors qu'il repartait dans l'escalier qui avait reprit l'aspect qui lui était propre, tout en s'étonnant, l'espace d'un instant, de l'absence de Rogue. Peut-être préparait-il quelque chose de son côté ? James savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas négliger le Serpentard aux cheveux gras qui était, de loin, le plus rusé des Langues de Vipère. Le sous-estimer était une erreur… Mais, actuellement, il avait d'autres préoccupations que d'essayer de savoir où était le _p'tit__ Sévie_. Il rejoignit sans autre incident la salle des professeurs et frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

«- Oh, Mr Potter, gue fenez-fous vaire bar izi ? demanda-t-il en souriant. [_sdt__ : Oh Mr Potter, que venez-vous faire bar ici_ ?]

 - Hum, je voulais savoir où je pourrai trouver le professeur Dumbledore, expliqua calmement James. Je suis passé à son bureau mais il n'était pas là-bas, alors je pensais que, peut-être.

 - Le Tiregdeur est agduellement à Lontres bour tes avvaires berzonnelles. » [_sdt__ : Le Directeur est actuellement à Londres pour des affaires personnelles._]

James pâlit et se mordit les lèvres de dépit. Il ne manquait plus que ça…

«- Et…et est-ce que vous savez quand il doit revenir ? insista-t-il.

 - Non, répliqua l'enseignant avant de le fixer avec attention. Mr Potter, fous fous sendez pien ? Che beux vaire guelque joze bour fous ? » [_sdt__ : Mr Potter, vous vous sentez bien ?_ _Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous_ ?]

James hésita un instant, croisant brièvement le regard bienveillant de l'enseignant. Qui mieux que le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en l'absence de Dumbledore et de Harry, pouvait être en mesure de l'aider ? Le seul problème c'est qu'il n'avait guère confiance en cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas… Il venait d'apprendre que l'un des profs qu'il aurait le moins suspecté était en fait un traître à la solde de Voldemort et qui avait fait enlever Lily… Mais peut-être avait-il un complice ? Lorsqu'il en avait, quelques temps auparavant, discuté avec Harry, ce dernier n'avait pas rejeté cette hypothèse… 

« Euh, non, professeur, ça ira. Merci quand même. » mentit-il avant de tourner les talons et s'éloigner sans demander son reste.

* * * * *

Des craquements indistincts, des bruissements étouffés,… Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, Lily mit un peu de temps avant de prendre conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, la pénombre qui l'entourait ne l'aidant guère à se repérer. Le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau du professeur Brûlopot la fit, bien malgré elle, frémir. Elle qui avait toujours eu confiance en l'enseignant s'était retrouvée confrontée à la dure réalité de la traîtrise de l'homme qui leur enseignait depuis près de quatre ans les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle s'était rendue au bureau du professeur, tombant ainsi dans le piège tendu par le serviteur de Voldemort. Tout laissait donc à penser qu'elle se trouvait, une fois encore, dans le repaire du mage noir… et cette perspective n'était guère pour la rassurer, surtout dans ces circonstances.

Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler. En cet instant, elle aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs…, pour être avec James. Curieusement, elle se surprit à constater qu'elle s'inquiétait plus pour le jeune homme que pour elle-même. S'il avait eu vent de sa disparition, il devait être dans tous ses états. Et quant à Harry…, elle n'avait même pas la moindre idée de comment il allait. Une part d'elle restait consciente du fait que les garçons ne risquaient rien à Poudlard, en dehors du fait que Brûlopot pouvait toujours jouer la carte de l'anonymat dans l'enceinte du château et s'en prendre à eux. 

Mais Lily était convaincue que, à condition que la taupe soit retournée au château après l'avoir amenée ici, l'enseignant ne tenterait rien contre James et Harry au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore, et de Madame Pomfresh qui ne laissait personne entrer sans son accord préalable. La jeune fille savait aussi qu'elle aurait dû se faire de souci pour sa propre vie, n'ayant pas la prétention de se croire apte à rivaliser avec des sorciers rompus à la pratique de la magie noire, mais sur ce point, elle n'éprouvait aucune peur, du moins pour l'instant. Après tout, les partisans de Voldemort avaient eu tout le loisir de la supprimer, plutôt que de se contenter de la stupéfixer.

Un bruissement d'étoffe la tira brutalement de ses réflexions et l'incita à revenir à l'instant présent. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était allongée sur quelque chose de confortable, et non pas à même le sol froid de la cellule dans laquelle elle était revenue à elle la dernière fois qu'elle s'était trouvée dans le repaire de Voldemort. Elle fronça les sourcils à cette constatation et se risqua à jeter un regard autour d'elle. Elle eut un vague aperçu d'une pièce faiblement éclairée par les flammes qui s'élevaient dans la cheminée qui occupait le fond de la petite salle qui avait été confortablement aménagée.

« On se décide à donner signe de vie, Evans ? » commenta une voix moqueuse.

La jeune fille bondit violemment et se redressa d'un bond, son regard parcourant fébrilement la pièce pour se poser sur la silhouette sombre qui se tenait à quelques pas. Un Mangemort, sans aucun doute. Celui-ci s'écarta du rebord de la table sur laquelle il était négligemment assis. Il ne portait pas de masque mais la pénombre ambiante et le capuchon relevé sur la tête de l'homme empêchaient Lily de distinguer ses traits. Néanmoins, la voix de la personne qui lui faisait face lui était familière, bien qu'elle soit incapable d'y mettre un nom. Une chose était sûre cependant, ce n'était pas le professeur Brûlopot…

« Alors, Evans, pas trop mal installée ? reprit le partisan de Voldemort sur un ton des plus ironiques. Mon maître a tenu à ce que tu sois traitée comme il se devait. Et je dois dire que, à ta place, je considèrerai cela comme un grand honneur. Après tout, peu des prisonniers que mon maître a fait ces dernières années ont pu jouir d'un tel privilège de ne pas finir leur vie dans un cachot… Mais remarque qu'aucun d'eux n'ait pu s'en vanter… »

Il éclata d'un rire froid qui fit frissonner la jeune fille. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler et inspira profondément.

« Et pourrai-je savoir ce que me vaut cet immense honneur de me retrouver ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

L'homme la fixa un instant et un sourire sarcastique étira ses lèvres.

« Voyons Evans, je te croyais plus intelligente que ça, observa-t-il. Tu sais pertinemment pourquoi tu es ici, et encore en vie qui plus est… Peu de gens de ton espèce peuvent en dire autant… Seul le fait que tu sois si proche de Potter pouvait inciter mon maître à ne pas tuer sur le champ une Sang-de-Bourbe de ta trempe. »

_Sang-de-Bourbe_. Elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui employait ce terme avec cette intonation bien particulière, avec ce mépris si prononcé. Même les autres Serpentard ne l'employaient pas de cette façon… Elle sut alors qui se cachait sous le capuchon et cette perspective n'était pas pour lui plaire.

«- Malefoy ?

 - Oh, je vois que tu as enfin compris à qui tu avais affaire, Evans. » confirma le Mangemort.

Lily préféra ignorer le cynisme évident dans les propos du partisan de Voldemort. Ce dernier abaissa son capuchon, révélant des cheveux blond pâle presque blancs et des yeux gris qui brillaient d'une lueur mauvaise alors qu'il s'approchait légèrement d'elle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. C'est alors que la jeune fille nota quelque chose. L'homme qui lui faisait face était plus âgé que le Lucius Malefoy qui avait fait de ses premières années à Poudlard un vrai cauchemar. 

Ce dernier, comme s'il avait perçu l'étonnement de l'adolescente, prit la parole, esquissant un rictus malsain. 

« Ce Brûlopot est vraiment un imbécile…, commenta-t-il négligemment. Il n'a même pas été capable de reconnaître son maître… même si je dois admettre que ce n'est pas aisé de faire la différence, surtout lorsqu'on ignore la présence d'un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres en ces lieux. »

Lily écarquilla légèrement les yeux en réalisant où il voulait en venir : Se pouvait-il que le Voldemort du futur ait interféré dans les projets de sa version passée ? 

« J'ai toujours méprisé cet imbécile qui se croyait mieux que tout le monde parce qu'il était l'un des proches partisans de mon maître. Lui qui se pensait si malin, n'a pas su se rendre compte qu'il ne te donnait pas au bon mage noir… »

Il eut un geste dédaigneux de la main. 

« Quoiqu'il en soit, mon Maître a d'autres projets à ton égard que ceux prévus par le Seigneur des Ténèbres de cette époque… et il m'a chargé de m'en occuper personnellement. »

Lily pâlit légèrement, n'appréciant guère la tournure des évènements et fut vaguement rassuré par le fait que la pénombre l'aidait à dissimuler ses émotions au Mangemort qui lui faisait face. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait surtout pas lui montrer qu'il pouvait avoir l'ascendant sur elle, même si le Lucius Malefoy qui se tenait actuellement devant elle devait être autrement plus puissant et redoutable que celui qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard. 

Elle fronça les sourcils en soutenant tant bien que mal le regard que le Mangemort posait sur elle et réprima difficilement un frisson de dégoût, n'aimant guère la façon dont il la fixait.

« Je dois dire que je n'approuve guère l'idée de mon maître mais je me plie à ses instructions… Il m'a demandé de m'occuper de ton cas… même si je considère cela comme une erreur tactique… Mais il a probablement ses raisons. »

Lily haussa un sourcil, déconcertée par le monologue de Malefoy qui semblait parler plus pour lui-même qu'à son attention à elle. Elle se leva, ne supportant pas de rester assise sur ce canapé, mais se retrouva aussitôt menacée par une baguette pointée vers sa poitrine.

«- Si je peux te donner un conseil, Evans, ne bouge pas, lâcha-t-il sèchement. Dis-toi que je me serais fait une joie de pouvoir te tuer moi-même, et cela depuis un bon moment, mais les projets de mon maître ne vont guère dans ce sens.

 - Quelques soient les projets de ton…Maître, si tu t'imagines que je vais rester là bien sagement à te simplifier la tâche, ce serait mal me connaître, Malefoy. » rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait poussé à répliquer aux propos du Mangemort mais elle ne supportait pas le fait de se murer dans le silence en laissant les choses venir. Lucius eut un sourire mesquin.

«- Oh mais c'est qu'elle est plus arrogante qu'avant, cette Sang-de-Bourbe, ironisa-t-il. Pourtant, tu faisais moins la fière lorsque mon maître avait ton petit copain sous la main, il y a quelques mois.

 - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malefoy ? riposta-t-elle froidement.

 - Ce que je te veux ? répéta-t-il négligemment. Et bien, en dehors du fait que tu sois une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe et une stupide Gryffondor, rien. »

Lily dut laisser voir son étonnement à la remarque du Mangemort car celui-ci éclata d'un rire mauvais.

« Non, Evans, je n'ai, actuellement, rien contre toi… et mon maître non plus apparemment, en dehors du fait que tu lui aies fait perdre treize ans de règne… Ce qui, en fin de compte, s'est plutôt révélé être à son avantage… Après tout, sans le _Survivant_, mon maître n'aurait pas pu revenir aussi puissant qu'il ne l'est actuellement. »

Lily haussa un sourcil et frémit légèrement. Pourquoi disait-il qu'elle avait fait perdre treize ans de règne à Voldemort ? Bien sûr, elle savait, par Harry lui-même, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu, puisqu'il était revenu durant la scolarité de l'adolescent. Mais en quoi était-elle impliquée dans l'absence du mage noir au pouvoir ?

«- Cela étant, là n'est pas la question pour le moment, reprit le Mangemort tirant la jeune fille de ses interrogations silencieuses. Je ne suis pas là pour discuter les ordres de mon maître, mais pour les exécuter.

 - Si Voldemort n'a rien contre moi, pourquoi m'avait fait mener ici ? s'enquit-elle, bien déterminée à faire perdre du temps à l'homme qui lui faisait face et essayer ainsi de se faire une idée de ce qui allait l'attendre.

 - Curieuse en plus de cela, Evans ? commenta Lucius en croisant les bras et en esquissant un air moqueur. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que c'est un vilain défaut, je suppose. Et je constate que tu ne crains pas de prononcer son nom… Est-ce du courage ou de la bêtise ? Ou bien même les deux ? Néanmoins, je vais me faire un plaisir de te répondre, Evans, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. D'après ce que j'en sais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres de cette époque envisageait de te proposer à nouveau de te joindre à ses troupes… Il faut dire qu'il n'avait guère apprécié ton refus de la dernière fois… Cependant, mon maître, en t'interceptant ainsi, avait d'autres projets… L'affront que lui a fait le _célèbre_ Harry Potter lors de leur dernier face-à-face n'a guère été du goût de mon Maître… Il commence à se lasser de ce petit jeu incessant auquel ce gosse semble se livrer et qu'il trouve toujours le moyen de lui échapper. De sorte que mon Maître a décidé de régler le problème…à la base. »

Lily fronça les sourcils. Décidément, elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres de cette époque semble s'obstiner à te laisser le choix…ce qui n'est pas le cas de mon Maître, continua-t-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait. Et c'est ainsi qu'il m'a chargé d'éradiquer le cas Potter à la source. »

La jeune fille pâlit légèrement, ayant une vague idée de ce à quoi il voulait en venir… En la supprimant, il empêchait ainsi la naissance de Harry, et, à partir de là, plus rien n'empêcherait Voldemort de semer la discorde et la terreur. 

« Je suppose, Evans, que tu n'es pas sans savoir le lien que tu as avec ce morveux qui se cache sous l'identité de Harry Calaway. La courageuse Sang-de-Bourbe qui n'a pas hésité à donner sa vie pour sauver celle de son gosse… Alors supposons que, pour une raison ou pour une autre, il ne voyait pas le jour…, ça arrangerait tout particulièrement mon maître dont le règne ne serait pas interrompu aussi stupidement. »

Lily déglutit péniblement, n'appréciant définitivement pas la manière dont son interlocuteur la fixait. Comment pouvait-il si impunément envisager de perturber l'avenir ? Qu'avait-il l'intention de lui faire ? La tuer ?

Instinctivement, elle recula, heurta le canapé près duquel elle se tenait et perdit l'équilibre alors que le Mangemort se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Et avant même d'avoir eut le temps de se redresser, Malefoy se dressait au dessus d'elle, sa baguette appuyée contre la gorge de la jeune fille. 

«- Si j'étais toi, je ne tenterai même pas de lutter…, une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi n'a aucune chance contre moi…

 - Je ne suis pas…une Sang-de-Bourbe, rétorqua-t-elle.

 - Oh si, tu en est une… Comment pourrait-il en être autrement alors qu'un sang exclusivement moldu coule dans tes veines ? Tu n'es qu'une erreur de la nature qui n'a pas sa place dans le monde sorcier.

 - Tu crois ça ? » cingla-t-elle froidement.

Sans crier gare, elle lui administra un coup de pied bien placé qui le fit se plier en deux sous le coup de la douleur. Profitant de l'occasion, elle se redressa promptement et voulu s'élancer vers la porte qui constituait son seul échappatoire.

« Espèce de…, siffla Lucius avant de se reprendre mû par une fureur évidente. Tu vas regretter ton geste, tu peux me croire… Tu ne reverras pas ton déplorable petit ami, je t'en donne ma parole ! Impédimenta ! »

Touchée de plein fouet par le sort, Lily perdit à nouveau l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long, son menton heurtant douloureusement le sol de pierre, lui faisant voir trente-six chandelles. Soumise au sort d'entrave, elle ne pu rien faire d'autre que lutter mentalement pour rester consciente, ignorant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues sous le coup de la peur naissante qui s'était immiscée en elle : Elle se retrouvait, seule, incapable de bouger et sans baguette, à la merci d'un Lucius Malefoy fou de rage.

« Je vais te faire passer l'envie de jouer la maligne, Evans. » l'avertit-il sèchement.

Un frisson d'horreur et de dégoût la parcouru lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur elle pour la retourner vers elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur face à la lueur malsaine qui animait le regard gris du Mangemort. L'effet du sort d'entrave, qui était réputé pour avoir une durée limitée dans le temps, se résorbait, mais bien trop lentement au goût de la jeune fille.

« Endoloris ! » lâcha-t-il froidement.

La douleur s'empara violemment d'elle, avec une intensité qui dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait déjà enduré jusque là. Elle se mordit les lèvres, face à l'affliction cuisante, et fut incapable de réprimer un cri de souffrance. Puis, tout aussi brutalement, la douleur cessa. Le souffle court, les yeux brillants de larmes, le corps tremblant, elle leva les yeux vers Malefoy qui, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, avait abaissé sa baguette.

« Alors Evans, qu'en penses-tu ? Ca fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'aimerais pas que je recommence, je suppose ? »

Lily garda le silence. Non, elle ne voulait pas qu'il recommence, qu'elle subisse à nouveau ça… Une part d'elle-même repensa à toutes ces fois où Harry ou James avaient subit ce sort devant elle. Maintenant, elle comprenait ce qu'ils avaient pu ressentir en cet instant. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé en pensant aux deux garçons. Quelque chose s'éveilla alors en elle… Non, elle ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. Elle ne donnerait pas à Malefoy la satisfaction de la voir céder si aisément, d'autant plus que le sort Doloris avait mis fin à l'effet du sort d'entrave. Prenant sur elle, les poings serrés, elle se redressa tant bien que mal. Lucius haussa un sourcil.

« Oh, on dirait que tu n'en as pas eu assez, Evans. Tu es décidément plus tenace que je l'aurai crû… Mais ça me plaît…, observa-t-il avec un amusement non dissimulé. J'aime quand mes victimes résistent de cette façon, désespérément alors qu'elles savent que c'est perdu d'avance. »

Il eut un sourire carnassier et, l'extrémité de sa baguette appuyée contre la gorge de l'adolescente, il planta son regard dans le sien.

« Finalement, bien que tu sois une Sang-de-Bourbe, tu me plaît bien, Evans. Exactement le genre de tempérament que j'aime briser… »

* * * * *

En désespoir de cause, James était retourné à l'infirmerie, mû par un pressentiment grandissant. Ayant frappé à la porte et n'ayant eut aucune réponse, James supposa que Madame Pomfresh avait quitté l'infirmerie et se permit de crocheter la serrure et pénétra dans la pièce, non sans refermer soigneusement le battant derrière lui. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait incité à venir ici alors que Harry devait encore être sous l'effet de la potion de sommeil que Madame Pomfresh lui avait donné un peu plus tôt. 

Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise en constatant que, parfaitement réveillé, Harry, assis dans son lit, se tenait le front à deux mains.

« Harry… » commença-t-il avec inquiétude.

Le concerné releva aussitôt les yeux vers lui, les traits crispés par la douleur, les yeux brillants d'une lueur indéfinissable. Il s'assombrit en constatant que James était seul.

« Tu n'as pas pu la retrouver, c'est ça ? » lâcha-t-il simplement, d'une voix on ne peut plus neutre.

James secoua négativement la tête, l'angoisse lui nouant la gorge. Que tout laisse à penser que Lily ait été enlevé par Brûlopot était une chose, que Dumbledore ne soit pas là en était une autre mais que la cicatrice de Harry fasse des siennes n'était définitivement pas pour le rassurer.

Ce dernier soupira.

«- Elle est en danger, soupira-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement mais ma cicatrice ne peut pas me faire mal sans raison, d'autant plus si on considère que ça a annulé l'effet de la potion que Pomfresh m'a donné… Tu devrais aller prévenir Dumbledore…

 - J'en avais l'intention mais… il n'est pas au château. Van der Break me l'a assuré… »

Et James entreprit de lui résumer ce qui s'était passé après qu'il soit sortit de l'infirmerie. Harry, l'air songeur, garda le silence qu'il avait conservé tout au long du récit de James même s'il n'avait pas pu réprimer un sourire aux mésaventures successives du Préfet-en-Chef.

« Les Serpentard ont été mis dans le coup, ça n'en fait aucun doute, déclara-t-il en se massant le front. Brûlopot dirige les futures recrues de Voldemort, il a dû leur demander de faire diversion en retardant quiconque découvrirait ses exactions. » 

Harry inspira profondément.

«- Bon, je crois que je vais être bon pour prolonger mon séjour à l'infirmerie…si Pomfresh ne m'étripe pas au préalable, conclut-il.

 - Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna James.

 - A ton avis ? ironisa Harry en haussant un sourcil. Dumbledore n'est pas là et on n'a pas le temps d'attendre qu'il revienne… Dieu seul sait ce que Voldemort pourrait faire à Lily pendant ce temps…, reprit-il en quittant son lit. Je vais y aller moi…

 - Harry, non. Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas en état de le faire. Même si tu parvenais à t'y rendre, tu ne serais pas en mesure de tenir tête à Voldemort si jamais ça dégénérait. »

Harry le fixa étrangement.

«- Ce n'est pas "si" mais "quand", rectifia-t-il avec un sourire désabusé. Avec Voldemort, ça ne peut que dégénérer… Néanmoins, si c'est bien celui de cette époque qui est dans le coup, je devrais m'en sortir sans mal…et de toute façon, je ne vais pas laisser Lily entre les griffes d'un mage noir psychotique.

 - Harry, tu ne peux pas faire ça, insista James. Je vais y aller moi mais…

 - Ouais, c'est ça, se moqua Harry. Comme si j'allais te laisser te jeter, seul, dans un piège aussi vulgaire ? 

 - Mais il faut que je la retrouve, protesta James. Et il est hors de question que tu quittes l'infirmerie dans ton état. »

Harry eut un pâle sourire. 

« Peut-être mais dans ces circonstances où la vie de l'un de vous est en jeu, et aussi la mienne par la même occasion, je ne me préoccupe pas de tel détail, rétorqua-t-il. Et… Où est Pomfresh ? » s'étonna-t-il semblant enfin remarquer l'absence de l'infirmière.

James haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée. Elle n'était pas là quand je suis arrivé. Je suis entré en douce… »

Harry sourit légèrement.

«- C'est pas plus mal qu'elle ne soit pas là, observa-t-il en sortant de son lit ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Tu peux aller dans son bureau voir si tu ne peux pas y trouver une de ses potions calmante ? Elle est violette, je crois, ça me permettra de limiter les dégâts, soupira-t-il en se massant les côtes.

 - Harry…

 - Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Fais juste ce que je t'ai demandé, lâcha Harry d'une voix contrariée. Je t'assure que ça ira, James. » cingla-t-il fermement en voyant que le concerné s'apprêtait à répliquer.

* * * * *

Un frisson parcourut le corps malmené de la jeune fille. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Elle voulut reculer, mais il la saisit de sa main libre par le poignet, affermissant sa prise.

«- Lâche-moi, Malefoy ! intima la jeune fille, en proie à une angoisse croissante.

 - Oh, non, crois-moi, Evans, je ne suis pas prêt de le faire, répliqua-t-il en effleurant de sa baguette le visage effaré de la jeune fille.

 - Ne… me touche pas. » riposta-t-elle en tentant de se débattre.

Le sourire malsain de Malefoy s'élargit alors qu'il resserrait la pression de ses doigts sur son poignet et l'attira vers lui, à la plus grande horreur de l'adolescente. Il n'allait quand même pas…

« Parce que tu crois que tu peux m'en empêcher ? rétorqua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire froid. Au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas rendu compte, Evans, tu es seule. Ton imbécile de petit ami ne peut rien pour toi… et je suis curieux de voir quelle serait la réaction de Potter s'il venait à découvrir que tu n'étais pas qu'à lui… »

Le sang de l'adolescente se figea dans ses veines, horrifiée par la perspective qui s'offrait à elle. _Oh non, tout mais pas ça_… Elle se débattit à nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'une main s'abatte violemment sur sa joue, la réduisant au silence sous le coup de la surprise. Il l'avait giflé. 

« Ce petit jeu ne marchera pas avec moi, Evans, crois-moi. » l'avertit-il.

Elle réalisa alors qu'il pouvait faire d'elle tout ce qu'il voulait, en cet instant. Elle était à sa merci. Les larmes lui brûlèrent à nouveau les yeux, en pensant à James, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il pouvait faire en cet instant. Mais il n'était pas là…

« James. » murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

Elle eut alors vaguement conscience du ricanement de Malefoy à ses côtés, mais qui se transforma soudain en cri de douleur alors qu'il relâchait brutalement son poignet. Bien que surprise par ce revirement de situation inespéré, Lily recula.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » s'étonna le Mangemort en fixant sa main, visiblement déconcerté.

Mais il se ressaisit bien vite, en percevant le mouvement de recul de la jeune fille.

« Oh toi, si tu t'imagines pouvoir t'en tirer à si bon compte, tu te trompes misérablement, Evans. Ce n'est pas une Sang-de-Bourbe qui aura raison de Lucius Malefoy ! » s'écria-t-il mû par une rage sans pareille en se jetant sur la jeune fille qu'il projeta sans ménagement au sol, la plaquant contre les dalles froides.

Ca en fut trop pour l'adolescente qui mue par une vague de panique sans borne, se débattait avec force, tentant de s'extraire de la prise de son adversaire, s'époumonant en vain pour le forcer à le lâcher. Mais ses tentatives pour se libérer restèrent infructueuses, ne faisant qu'amuser encore plus le Mangemort qui la maintenant au sol, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« Je t'en prie, Malefoy, laisse-moi tranquille. Ne fais pas ça. » sanglota-t-elle finalement, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit.

« Oh non, ça serait trop facile que de te laisser tranquille maintenant, lâcha-t-il sardoniquement. Et puis, c'est si plaisant de t'entendre me supplier de te relâcher… J'aime voir la peur et le désespoir envahir mes…"victimes"… »

Les yeux verts se dilatèrent un peu plus d'angoisse alors qu'elle s'efforçait à se reprendre contenance. Non, elle ne lui donnerait pas satisfaction de la voir pleurer et supplier plus longtemps. La situation était compromettante mais elle devait tenir bon. Elle ravala ses larmes et son appréhension et soutint le regard acier de son adversaire.

Celui-ci, ricana.

« Et voilà la parfaite petite Gryffondor qui reprend le dessus, commenta-t-il en souriant d'un air moqueur. Amusant…et pathétique… Ca ne te sauvera pas Evans. Et je me demande si tu sauras rester aussi brave lorsqu'il te faudra affronter le regard de Potter quand j'en aurai fini avec toi. »

Lily se figea à cette pensée, alors que son cœur se serrait douloureusement à cette perspective. Pourrait-elle soutenir le regard de James et Harry si Malefoy menait à bien ses projets ? Non, elle en serait incapable. Elle ne devait donc pas le laisser faire… Elle rejeta la tête sur le côté alors qu'il essayait de l'embrasser et tenta, une fois de plus, de le repousser, en vain. Il était beaucoup trop fort, et lourd, pour elle. Elle sentit à nouveau la panique la gagner lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur elle. 

_Non !_ Quelque chose sembla se rebeller en elle alors que son petit ami s'imposait à nouveau à son esprit, une fraction de seconde avant que Malefoy ne s'écarte brutalement en réprimant une exclamation de surprise. Mais cette fois, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de tenter une quelconque manœuvre et la bloqua à nouveau.

« J'aurai voulu faire ça dans les règles, mais puisque tu ne me laisse pas le choix, Evans… » commenta-t-il d'un ton de mauvaise augure.

Une fois de plus, elle tenta de se débattre, inutilement, et ne récolta rien d'autre qu'une nouvelle gifle qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Mais bien vite, toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent en fumée alors que d'un sort, il lui enlevait sa robe d'uniforme. Il comptait vraiment le faire… La terreur l'envahit brutalement, entièrement, prenant possession de la moindre parcelle de son corps, la tétanisant totalement. Elle fut incapable de contenir plus longtemps ses larmes et elle ne sut jamais ce qui l'incita à faire ce qu'elle fit alors que tout appel à l'aide semblait vain… Mue par la peur qui lui vrillait le ventre, qui lui brisait le cœur et lui réprimait la gorge, elle hurla de tout son désespoir, le nom de la seule personne qui lui passa à l'esprit alors qu'elle se démenait plus violemment que jamais pour s'extraire des griffes du Mangemort.

« JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEES ! »

* * * * *

Un mal de tête abominable, une douleur atroce, insupportable qui lui tenaillait le corps. Il tomba, à genoux, au sol, la tête entre les mains.

Lily était en danger, il en était convaincu. Tout son être le lui hurlait alors que ce cri de détresse qui avait, brièvement, traversé son esprit semblait se répercuter en lui.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Non, par pitié, ne taper pas, je vous jure que ce n'était pas dans mon intention de finir cette première partie de chapitre de cette façon…mais le chapitre promettait de prendre des proportions démesurées et comme il était près de 2h47 et que c'est l'heure à laquelle mon côté "sadique" prend le dessus, j'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de couper à cet endroit… Désolée, désolée, désolée.

**_Ccilia_****__**(_part en courant_) : Bon, les filles, excusez-moi mais j'ai rendez-vous chez mon psy, on se voit tout à l'heure. Je vous ai laisser les feuilles avec les reviews sur la commode près de la porte.

**_LPDP_** (_adossée au mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un brin d'herbe au coin de la bouche, regarde Céc' partir d'un air perplexe_) : Ben qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à détaler comme ça ?

**_LSK_** ( _assise__ par terre contre le mur et_ _plongée dans la lecture du chapitre_) : Si tu veux mon avis, elle a encore fini en Cliffhanger…

**_LPDP_** (_hausse un sourcil_) : Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?

**_LSK_** : (_hausse les épaules_) : Une intuition… (_fini__ sa lecture, lève les yeux par dessus les feuilles qu'elle a à la main et fixe l'endroit où Cécilia a disparu_) C'est bien ce que je pensais…et elle a bien fait de décamper… (_se__ lève et s'époussette avec soin)_ Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on a des RAR à faire… (_se__ dirige vers la commode et tend l'une des deux séries de feuillets déposés sur le meuble à LPDP et prend l'autre_)

**_LPDP_** (_jette un regard à LSK puis à la porte menant à la salle des reviews_) : Quand je pense que la dernière fois que je suis venue ici, j'avais un rhinocéros garou aux fesses (_soupir_)… Faudra expliquer aux revieweurs qu'on a enterré la hache de guerre…

**_LSK_** : Ouais…sauf que, à cause de toi, on ne peut pas prendre Téra avec nous…et ça nous aurait été sacrément utile quand on sait ce qui nous attend de l'autre côté de la porte.

**_LPDP_** : Ils sont si terribles que ça ?

**_LSK_** (_garde le silence et sort son lance-flamme de l'une des poches de son imperméable_) : Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer… Tu es prête pour entrer dans la fosse aux lions ?

**_LPDP_** (_hésite un instant puis sort son fusil à fléchette de sa veste et hausse la tête_) : C'est quand tu veux…

**_LSK_** (_approche la main de la poignée puis se ravise et se tourne vers LPDP_) : N'oublie pas, on ne les blesse pas…faut juste les impressionner…

**_LPDP_** (_acquiesce d'un signe de tête_) : Compris.

**_LSK_** (_tend à nouveau la main vers la poignée et se tourne à nouveau vers LPDP_) : Où est ta chère nièce et filleule ?

**_LPDP_** : Ex ? Oh, elle est dans ma chambre… Elle trafique toujours la vieille télé qu'elle a dénichée…

**_LSK_** (_opine d'un signe de tête_) : Bon… (_inspire__ profondément_) Alors on peut y aller (_tourne la poignée, ouvre la porte en grand et bondit avec LPDP dans la pièce façon "commando kamikaze", ouvrant le feu de son lance-flamme, avant de découvrir que tous les lecteurs sont recroquevillés au fond de la pièce, s'attendant visiblement à une nouvelle entrée de Téra)_ Ah… j'vois qu'ils ont pris le "pli"… LPDP, abaisse ton arme, ça va !

**_LPDP _**(_obtempère à regret_) : Bah, ça c'est bien passé…

**_LSK_** (_s'apprête à dire quelque chose, se ravise, et se tourne vers les lecteurs_) : Désolée pour l'entrée soudaine mais on préférait prendre quelques précautions, même si elles ont été inutiles… Comme vous pouvez le voir par vous-même, Céc' a dû s'absenter pour…une raison indépendante de notre volonté…et que vous ne voulez surtout pas connaître. Je sais que l'on pouvait toujours reporter la séance de RAR mais, dans ce cas, ça retarderait aussi la MAJ de ce chapitre… Donc, Ccilia a optée pour la rapidité…

**_LPDP_** : Mais ne vous en faites pas, moi j'suis là.

(_gros__ silence dans la salle alors que tout le monde fixe LPDP_)

**_LSK_**_ (lève les yeux au ciel)_ : LPDP…Quand donc comprendras-tu que le monde ne gravite pas qu'autour de toi ? _(se retourne vers les lecteurs)_ Quoiqu'il en soit, comme vous avez pu le constater, la situation s'est particulièrement arrangée ici et LPDP et moi sommes venues à établir une sorte de trêve qui s'est prolongée au-delà de nos attentes. Mais je pense qu'on en doit beaucoup à **_Umbre77_** et **_Sévie77_** qui nous ont aimablement accueillies durant les fêtes.

**_LPDP_** (_se déguise soudain en Père Noël_) : A ce sujet, avec quelques semaines de retard, bonne année 2004 à vous tous ^^

**_LSK :_**_ (fixe LPDP d'un air indéchiffrable et se passe de commentaire) _: Donc, pour en revenir à nos moutons… 

**_LPDP_** (_regarde partout autour d'elle en sortant son fusil de chasse_) : Des moutons ? Où ça ? Où ils sont mes moutons ?

**_LSK_** (_soupir affligé_) : LPDP, c'est qu'une expression… Il n'y a pas vraiment de moutons… comme il n'y en a pas vraiment qui sautent la barrière quand tu dis que tu "comptes les moutons" pour t'endormir… (_en__ aparté, mais parlant assez fort pour être entendu par LPDP_) Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce séjour de fin d'année n'a pas vraiment arrangé sa santé mentale.

**_LPDP_** (_se fige, l'air menaçante_) : J'ai tout entendu !

**_LSK_**(_sourire satisfait)_ : Je sais, c'était le but recherché ! (_se__ tourne vers les lecteurs_) Tout ça pour dire que, aujourd'hui, LPDP et moi, nous serons vos fidèles serviteurs…

**_LPDP_** (_hausse un sourcil_) : Serviteuses… 

**_LSK_** : Ca se dit pas, serviteuses, inculte !

**_LPDP _**: Si ça se dit !

**_LSK_** : Non, ça se dit pas ! La preuve ! (_attrape__ un dico et le jette à la figure de LPDP_) Tu vois, c'est ce qu'on appelle un dictionnaire… Alors, ouvre à la page des "S" et…

**_LPDP_** : Je sais ce que c'est qu'un dictionnaire… J'suis pas débile…

**_LSK_** (_marmonne dans sa barbe_) : Ah bon, j'aurai crû… (_tape__ dans ses mains et se retourne vers les lecteurs_) Cela étant dit…

**_LPDP_** (_le nez dans le dico, l'interromps, triomphante_) : Bon, c'est vrai que Serviteuse existe mais c'est pas non plus Serviteurs, dans notre cas, mais Serveuse !! J'avais raisons que ce n'était pas serviteurs… Na !(_se tait face au regard noir que lui adresse LSK_)

**_LSK_** (_croise les bras, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres_) : LPDP, un conseil, ne me cherche pas… ou alors j'appelle Téra… (_se__ retourne à nouveau vers les lecteurs alors que LPDP, plus pâle que de coutume, plonge à nouveau dans son dico_) Excusez-nous pour ce désagrément… Quoiqu'il en soit, LPDP et moi, nous allons  réaliser, à nous deux, les RAR… Comme ma chère cousine n'y voit occupe objection… Au risque que j'emmène Téra (_dit sur un petit air innocent mais lourd en sous-entendu alors que LPDP s'apprêtait à protester_). Je vais donc commencer avec… (_regarde__ ses feuilles_) **_Franceska_** : Tu trouves que Céc' s'est surpassée dans ce chapitre ? En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour elle, le compliment lui a fait très plaisir, même si elle n'est pas là pour le dire elle-même… Pour la Taupe, comme tu as pu le voir par toi-même dans ce chapitre, c'est le prof de Soins aux Créatures Magiques (après tout, rien ne dit que Rogue a été le seul enseignant à profiter d'une seconde chance ^^) Pour Harry, oui c'est triste que le sort s'acharne ainsi contre lui au point que personne ne veuille l'écouter…alors que c'est quand même capital ^^ Pour une suite éventuelle, Céc' hésite toujours, même si elle y est, à priori, favorable… Mais elle prévoit de vous le redemander après le dernier chapitre de _Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe_. (_se__ tourne vers LPDP_) c'est à toi.

**_LPDP_** (_lève les yeux du dictionnaire et prend ses feuilles_) : Alors, pour **_Tiffany_****_ Shin_** : Pour la fin de chapitre…ben Céc' ne le considère pas comme un cliffhanger, du fait que le résultat était prévisible ^^ Par contre, concernant la fin de ce chapitre…c'est autre chose ^^ Bah, pour le sadisme, Céc' ne le devient vraiment qu'à des heures avancées de la nuit (comme hier soir, en fait…, lorsqu'elle a fini la première partie du chapitre 41) Pour la suite de Lorsque… rien n'est encore sûr à 100 %…

**_LSK_** : Pour **_dansloup_** : Si je ne m'abuses, Céc' t'as déjà répondu par mail. Mais comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre, c'est en fait Lily qui se fait enlever par la taupe…dont l'identité vous a été révélé dans ce chapitre. Quant au régime alimentaire de notre Géléon… il a été à la "diète" pendant un moment mais maintenant que LPDP n'est plus au lustre, Téra s'est remis à la viande fraîche… En fait, je me demande s'il n'est pas, tout compte fait, un peu omnivore, même s'il mange principalement de la viande rouge…et adore la viande humaine… Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Harry fait preuve d'un self contrôle remarquable (bien qu'il s'énerve quand même contre James ^^) pour ne pas leur taper dessus ^^ Dans nos cave ? Beaucoup de chose ^^ En fait, Céc' dit qu'on pourrait faire un mini-zoo de créatures magiques… Pour ce que Céc' a inventé, ben c'est encore certaines de ces idées de dernières minutes… si, quand elle a commencé Lorsque, il y a plus d'un an, on lui avait dit qu'elle parlerait de Géléons, d'Herméciates, d'Omniscient… ou même de LPDP et moi, elle ne l'aurait jamais crû ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Titou_****_ Moony_** : Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plû et j'espère que celui-là te plaira tout autant… Bah, les chapitres de Céc' sont pas plus longs que ceux d'Alo… Pour le coup du Géléon, je n'ai jamais compris ce qui était venu en tête de Céc' d'inventer un tel truc… ni pour les Herméciates…

**_LSK_** (_coupe la parole à LPDP_) : Pour les Herméciates et les "références mythologiques" c'est juste des réminiscences de ses cours de latin et après avoir vu le dessin animé Hercule ^^ 

**_LPDP_** (_fusille LSK du regard_) : Quant à parler un peu plus des autres Maraudeurs, on les reverra surtout dans la deuxième partie de ce chapitre et dans le dernier… Mais, quant à savoir si Rem' a toujours des soupçons…à ton avis, pourquoi il est partit à la Bibliothèque ?? ) Céc' aurait aimé faire un chapitre pour Noël mais elle a été incapable d'avancer convenablement son chapitre jusqu'à hier…

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Lunicorne_** : Si Céc' fait la suite, je pense que ça sera avec les spoilers du tome 5… Pour la suite de l'attaque du Cognard… tu l'as eu dans ce chapitre et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_douce fanny_** : Ben, en fait, on est toujours en vacances (Céc' qui comptait profiter de ces longues vacances pour finir _Lorsque_…, elle s'est bien fait avoir sur ce coup ^^). (_sors__ de sous la table_) Et ben, on dirait que tu n'as pas réussit à te calmer… ^^ Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Céc' s'est fait la malle… Ben voilà, tu l'as eu cette suite qui s'est faite attendre ^^ Et seule Céc' était en mesure de pouvoir vous la donner ^^ Moi je préfère rester loin des trucs informatiques et LSK c'est pas sa tasse de thé que d'écrire une fic ^^ "quel auteur normalement constitué…" ? Ben bons nombres d'auteurs de potterfictions prennent un mal in plaisir à finir des chapitres comme ça… (_se__ tourne vers LSK_) Tu sais, faudra peut-être prévenir Céc' de s'équiper de boules quiès pour les prochaines RAR… elle risque d'essuyer des Beuglantes ^^ Bah non, on lui dira rien, ça lui apprendra à nous lâcher comme ça… (_retourne__ à la review_) M'enfin, faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil…comme tu le dis, c'est pas bon pour les nerfs…Mais crois-moi, Céc' fait tout pour avoir des délais d'attente les plus réduits possibles, ou alors c'est vraiment pour des raisons indépendantes de sa volonté… Et je peux te dire que, durant ce dernier mois, Céc' voulait tellement vous mettre ce chapitre au plus vite, qu'elle s'énervait de ne pas pouvoir écrire plus de deux lignes à chaque fois… Et puis, dis-toi que chaque fois qu'elle finit un chapitre en "queue de poisson", elle se punit elle-même puisque, ensuite, elle peine à débuter le chapitre suivant ^^ Ouais, bonne année 2004 à toi aussi ^^ et caaaaaaaaaaaallllmmmme ^^

**_LSK_** (_jette un regard sceptique vers LPDP puis reporte son attention sur la review suivante_) : Pour **_crystal_****_ yuy_** : Est-ce que Harry avait attrapé le Vif avant de se prendre le Cognard ? Ben on dirait que oui… Malgré sa dispute avec James, il s'est donné à fond pour faire gagner la coupe à Gryffondor…au péril de sa propre vie ^^ Pour la taupe, vous avez enfin eu la réponse dans ce chapitre même si, déjà dans le chapitre précédent, tout laissait à penser qu'il s'agissait d'UN prof ^^ (et non "une"…)

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Kyzara_** : Bah ça met un peu de "piment"…

**_LSK_** (_devient étrangement verte_) : LPDP, s'il te plaît, évite de parler de ça…

**_LPDP_** : De quoi ? De piment ? (_observe__ LSK partir en courant en direction de la fenêtre pour prendre un grand bol d'air_) C'est bizarre mais depuis quelque temps, elle a de drôles de réactions… On dirait qu'elle fait une allergie au piment…la simple allusion suffit à la rendre malade… A chaque fois, Céc' se marre mais j'ai jamais compris ce qui a provoqué cette réaction…j'ai dû rater quelque chose… enfin, bon, pour en revenir à la review… Ben le chapitre n'est pas venu si vite que ça… et Céc' en est désolée… et on espère que la suite te plaira.

**_LSK_** (_revient, un peu plus pâle que de coutume_) : Pour **_Gaïa_**, alias **_les Maraudeuses _**: Alors, comme ça, Psy a adopté une fée ? Faudra qu'elle emmène Méluzuse à la prochaine réunion de l'ADPAAP !!! N'empêche, vous êtes pas très sympa entre vous… ^^ Et j'espère bien ne jamais ressembler à Rogue…(_air horrifié à cette idée_) ou je me suicide…

**_LPDP_** : Et elle est bien capable de le faire en plus… Et vu tout l'arsenal qu'elle a, ce n'est pas le choix qui lui manque pour le faire ^^ (_jette un œil à la review suivante_) : Pour **_Lunenoire_** : Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plût. Pour la discussion Lily/Lily, Céc' a pensé que c'était le moyen le plus approprié pour que Lily (jeune) comprenne mieux comment elle devait réagir face à Harry… Pour la dispute Harry/James, on trouvait que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de querelle, alors autant profiter de l'occasion ^^ (avec la tension d'avant match, et tout ^^)

**_LSK_** : Pour **_LeDjiNn_** : Oui, c'est pour cette raison que Céc' pense faire la suite… après tout, vous êtes en droit de connaître l'importance qu'auront tous les éléments qu'elle n'a pas pu exploiter dans _Lorsque_… Mais si elle l'avait fait, là, elle n'aurait pas été prête à conclure un jour sa fic ^^ Pour la prophétie, Céc' en a passé du temps à la cogiter paraît-il… mais ça en a fait du baratin à dire, pour Trelawney ^^ Peut-être la plus longue transe qu'elle ait eu jusque là ^^ Pour la magie sans baguette sous sa forme d'animagus… je pense que Harry sera bien le seul à parvenir à le faire…mais qu'avec des sorts basiques… mais ça peut toujours se révéler un atout non négligeable ^^ C'était encore une idée de dernière minute de Céc' parce que, à l'origine, Harry devait rester lui-même pour refermer la porte derrière lui une fois sortit puis prendre sa forme animale mais vu que la scène se passait dans le noir… c'était plus logique qu'il fasse tout sous sa forme de panthère…^^ Quel genre de perspective exactement ? (_air__ curieux_) Lol, oui, le sort s'acharne contre Harry…mais ça aurait été trop simple s'il avait pu dire à tous ceux à qui il a eu le loisir de parler qui était la taupe ^^ Ca n'aurait pas été marrant par la suite ^^ Et puis autant lui compliquer un peu les choses, non ? Contente que la scène du match t'a plût… Lèche-bottes ? Non j'pense pas… Pour le "cliffhanger", Céc' ne le considère pas vraiment comme tel en fait parce qu'elle trouve que la suite est prévisible ^^ Quant au passage que j'avais mis pour vous demander ce qui allait se passer…vous n'en serez pas beaucoup plus avancé, vu la façon dont Céc' a fini le début du chapitre 41 (là, sur ce coup, elle a été méchante ^^) En tout cas, je suis pas sûre que ce soit la plus longue fic de ff.net français, mais au moins elle fait partie des plus longues… D'ailleurs, en parlant du tome 5… je me demande combien de pages feront le 6 et le 7 si JKR continue à faire des tomes sans cesse plus épais…

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_baggera_****_ la reine du monde_** : Un tome 5 dans la figure ? Arf, ça doit faire mal ça… Mine de rien, il fait son poids ce bouquin ^^ Pratiquement tous les jours depuis le chapitre 14 ? Et ben, tu dois vraiment apprécié cette fic ^^ Oh mais on a jamais dit que tu n'étais pas une vraie lectrice (loin de moi cette idée)… Ah ça, les aléas des forfaits trop courts ^^ On sais ce que c'est… Bah, on te reproche rien et on oblige personne à laisser une review à chaque chapitre quand même…^^ Céc' lit aussi les fics "hors connexion", mais c'est surtout par manque de temps sur le coup… Quant à te passer Téra, moi je dirais pas non (personnellement) mais faut demander à Céc' (c'est elle la propriétaire légale de Téra après tout) mais elle est pas là pour l'instant… Mais, si on te le prête, vas-y molo quand même… Après tout, les Géléons sont très friands de viande humaine ^^

**_LSK_** (_laisse échapper un reniflement dédaigneux_) : Et particulièrement ton derrière, LPDP. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien où est passé Téra ? Enfin, cela étant…(_reporte son attention sur ses feuilles de reviews_) concernant **_Lord Aragoth_** : Oui, c'est vrai que, en lançant sa nouvelle fic, Céc' n'a pas pensé (pour la simple et bonne raison à ce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on la mette en "Author alert") à ça… ^^ Pour la fin de chapitre 40… je suis curieuse de voir ce que tu vas penser de cette fin là… J'admet que Céc' a été tout particulièrement sadique sur ce coup ^^ Pas si méchant que ça ? Ca reste à voir, c'est quand même du sadisme de "titiller" ainsi les lecteurs à parler d'une certaine personne tout au long d'un chapitre sans le mentionner… (enfin, quand on y Céc a fait pareil pour la taupe ^^) Lol, je crois que tout le monde aimerai pouvoir parler, ne serai-ce qu'une fois, avec son "soi" plus âgé… Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose dans le fond (j'aimerai pas apprendre que je suis morte, par exemple ^^), m'enfin, dans le cas de Lily, c'était nécessaire car qui mieux que sa version adulte pouvait être en mesure de comprendre ses préoccupations et d'y trouver une réponse appropriée ?! Pour le coup des Herméciates… ben une simple idée de dernière minutes de Céc', même si je dois avouer qu'elle a sacrément cogitée pour trouver un nom à ces chaussures magiques ^^ Je ne sais même plus comment elle en est venu à associer Hermès aux Spartiates ^^ Ah tu es étudiant en histoire ? Et c'est intéressant ?

**_LPDP_** (_moqueuse_) : Non, c'est pas intéressant, c'est pour ça qu'il fait ça ! Mais réfléchit un peu, triple buse… tu crois vraiment qu'il ferait quelque chose qui lui plaît pas ?

**_LSK_** (_ignore le commentaire_) : Pour le choix du lieux de l'attaque…oui il n'y a pas un nombre infini de lieux magiques ou attaquer… on finit par en faire le tour, aux vues du nombre grandissants d'auteurs de potterfictions que vous êtes (sans compter JKR qui a quand même organisé une sacrée bataille au Ministère… Ils vont s'amuser pour y remettre de l'ordre, tiens, les gars du Ministère ^^) Pour le match de Quidditch, c'est pas facile de faire très original… y a pas trente six moyens de faire un match qui dégénère de façon originale je pense… 

**_Voix sortant de nulle part_** : Enfin, tu constateras que, lors du précédent match (contre Serpentard, avec l'échange de poste de l'Attrapeur et du Poursuiveur principal), j'ai aussi fait une allusion à un Cognard qui harcèle Harry… et personne n'a souligné ce fait d'ailleurs… Mais oui on peut dire que j'ai repris l'idée du tome 2…arrangé à ma sauce : Après tout, là, c'est les deux Cognards qui s'en prennent à tout le monde…

(_tout__ le monde se retourne pour voir Ccilia adossée au mur, près de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un petit sourire aux lèvres, Téra assis à ses pieds_)

**_LSK_** : Céc' !! Ca fait longtemps que tu es là (_lueur accusatrice dans le regard_) ?

**_Ccilia_** (_souriant largement_) : Depuis l'allusion à un certain produit qui te rend malade, LSK… Enfin, cela étant dit, ne vous gênez pas, continuez donc vos RAR…

**_LSK_** (_s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais se ravise en voyant les lecteurs qui semblent attendre même s'ils jettent régulièrement un regard incertain vers le Géléon_) : Bon… sur cette… hum, interruption, je disais donc que… (_relis__ la review_) Oui c'est vrai que s'il ne se passe rien d'imprévu, c pas super… Et quand il se passe quelque chose d'imprévu, c pas commode de trouver vraiment quelque chose de nouveau… Pour ta fic, Céc' n'a pas eu trop l'occasion de continuer sa lecture, pour les raisons qu'elle a énoncée (d'ailleurs, je souhaite à personne de connaître une telle période quand on voit l'effet que ça a eu sur Céc'…) au début de sa MAJ… mais elle ne l'oublie pas pour autant ^^ Oui c'est vrai que, en tant que lecteurs, on a tendance à oublier les aléas de la réalisation d'une fic… Ca prend du temps, mine de rien…

**_LPDP_** _(regard inquiet vers le Géléon immobile près de Ccilia)_: Pour **_Cc_****_ Johnson_** : Ah bah voilà enfin quelqu'un qui prend ça du bon côté… Même si Céc' continue à penser que ce n'était pas vraiment un cliff', du fait que la suite était prévisible ^^

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Giga_** : De la privation ? Tu trouve que c'est pire que du sadisme ?

(_LPDP et LSK échangent un coup d'œil entendu_)

**_LSK_** : Ouf, moi je me fais un break.

**_Ccilia_** : Euh, les filles, vous savez que vous avez encore des RAR à faire ?

**_LPDP_** (_grommelle_) : Fatiguée…

**_LSK_** : Tu n'as qu'à les faire toi…(_se dirige vers le réfrigérateur_)

**_Ccilia_** (_hausse un sourcil_) : Qui c'est qui m'a harcelé pendant deux mois pour que je la laisse faire les RAR ? Faut savoir ce que tu veux, LSK ! Tu as voulu faire les RAR, alors maintenant, tu assumes ! Et pareil pour toi LPDP !

**_LSK_** : Peut-être…mais pas au point de tourner à l'esclavagisme, Céc'… On souffle un peu et on continue… LPDP, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

**_LPDP_** : Veut bien un Coca, s'teuplaît.

**_LSK_** (_ouvre le frigo_) : OK, et… Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh (_sursaute et recule précipitamment_) Ex, ça va pas la tête ? Tu m'as fait peur ! 

**_LPDP_** (_ironique_) : On l'avait pas remarqué… (_se__ lève et s'avance vers le frigo_) Ex, sors de là, veux-tu ? Un réfrigérateur n'est pas un endroit pour une petite fille bien élevée !

**_Ccilia_** (_déconcertée_) : Euh…avant tout, pourrai-je savoir ce qu'elle faisait dans le frigo ?

**_LPDP_** (_hausse les épaules, alors qu'une petite silhouette émerge du frigo_) : Ben, j'sais pas… Ex, tu veux attraper la crève ou quoi ? (_l'air__ sévère_)

**_Ex_** (_baisse sa petite tête aux nattes blondes et esquisse une petite moue penaude_) : Désolée… Je voulais pas vous faire peur… Comme j'avais fini avec la télévision, je voulais voir comment marché le réfrigirateur… 

**_LSK_** : Réfrigérateur, Ex (_rectifie les propos de la fillette de six ans en insistant bien sur le deuxième "é"_)

**_Ccilia_** (_jette un regard inquiet au frigo_) : Tu n'as rien trafiqué là-dedans, j'espère ? (_silence__ assez explicite_) Oh, c'est pas vrai (_lève les yeux au ciel et remarque ainsi l'étonnement des lecteurs_) Ah…euh, je sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que des explications s'imposent… LSK, tu pourrais faire un chocolat chaud pour Ex, s'il te plaît. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle tombe malade…il ne manquerai plus que ça (_se tourne vers les lecteurs alors que LPDP pose une couverture sur la fillette et que LSK obéit_) Bon, comme vous avez pu le constater, on héberge actuellement, un nouvel…élément qui est sous la responsabilité de LPDP. Cette petite terreur des appareils électroménagers est sensée passer deux semaines chez nous et se surnomme Ex… De son vrai nom, Exterminatrice (_mouvement de recul des lecteurs_), elle est la nièce de LPDP. Elle n'a que six ans mais c'est un vrai petit génie de l'informatique… ce qui est plutôt surprenant pour une Malefoy… M'enfin, elle n'appartient pas vraiment à la lignée que nous connaissons tous, du fait que, comme LPDP, elle n'a pas vraiment été, disons, reconnue en tant que membre à part entière de la famille… (_tape__ dans ses mains_) Cela étant, nous avons des RAR à continuer…Alors, puisque les filles sont (_regard vers LSK et LPDP qui font mine de s'affairer_)…hum…occupées, je vais me charger de poursuivre un peu… Alors (_regarde les feuilles de reviews_) ah oui, **_Callista_** : Pour le problème que tu avais eu avec le chapitre 28, j'ai été voir sur le site et je n'ai rien vu d'anormal…probablement un bug du site, d'autant plus si on considère que tu sembles avoir réussi à lire le reste ^^ En tout cas, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire…malgré ma curieuse manie de finir mes chapitres en "queue de poisson"… même si je ne pense pas être la pire concernant les fins qui n'en sont pas vraiment ^^ (_se tourne vers les filles puis vers la feuille de review et encore les filles, puis à sa montre et esquisse un sourire sadique_) Bon, les filles, pendant que je continue les RAR, vous devriez aller vous occuper des répétitions des pingouins-phoques… Si on veut que leur spectacle soit au point pour leur unique représentation, faudrait peut-être les faire travailler sérieusement…(_LSK et LPDP, se jette un regard, puis à leur montre, et LPDP se rue vers Ccilia alors que LSK s'occupe de servir le chocolat chaud à Ex_)

**_LPDP_** (_arrache les feuilles des mains de Ccilia)_ : Ok, ça va, je ne suis plus fatiguée, je reprend les RAR… (_fait__ mine d'ignorer le sourire triomphant de Ccilia_) Alors, pour **_Popov_** : Ben comme on l'a déjà dit, Céc' ne considérait pas cette fin de chapitre comme un cliffhanger… C'était une coupure un peu vache à…

**_Bruit venant de nulle part_** : Meeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuhhh

(_gros__ silence dans la salle, avec en arrière fond, le bruit des criquets_)

**_LPDP_** (_air sarcastique en croisant les bras_) : Bon, alors qui est le petit malin qui s'est permis cette blague de mauvais goût ?

**_Ccilia_****__**(_quitte le coin de la table sur lequel elle s'était assise, en réalisant ce qui se passait_) : Hum, je crois que j'ai ma petite idée… (_se__ dirige vers la porte, fermée, de la salle des RAR et l'ouvre brutalement, révélant à tous un Sirius Black adolescent ricanant dans son coin, une boîte à meuh à la main_) J'en connais un qui a décidé de sauter sur cette occasion de te prendre au mot, LPDP, n'est-ce pas, Sirius ?

**_Sirius _**(_qui perd son sourire en remarquant Téra qui grogne d'un air mauvais aux pieds de Ccilia_) : "C'est pas moi ! Je jure que c'est pas moi ! C'est la boîte qui…"

**_Ccilia_****__**(_l'interromps en levant la main et en réprimant un sourire_) : Ouais, on sait, tu nous l'as déjà dit (_cf__ : chapitre 21 : le bal d'Halloween_). Va plutôt réviser ton texte pour le prochain chapitre plutôt que de faire des bêtises… et rends moi cette boîte à meuh !

**_Sirius_** (_air scandalisé_) : Mais… (_se__ tait en jetant un nouveau regard à Téra et donne avec mauvaise grâce l'objet à Ccilia avant de partir en maugréant_)

**_Ccilia_** (_secoue la tête, rentre dans la salle en refermant la porte derrière elle et range l'objet dans un tiroir_) : Ca m'apprendra à recourir à de tels gadgets dans mes fics… Enfin, LPDP, repend donc où tu en était resté…

**_LPDP_** (_revient à la réalité_) : Hum, je disais donc, avant cette interruption que c'était une coupure un peu…sadique à faire mais que la suite était quand même prévisible… Harry allait s'en tirer, c'était inévitable…^^ C'est donc pas la peine de stresser en attendant le prochain chapitre…^^

**_LSK_** (_revient à son tour_) : Pour **_Mona-Potter_** : Ben, pour l'identité de la taupe, tu l'as appris dans ce chapitre ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_érika_** : Ah, ça change, c'est plus du sadisme mais de la cruauté ^^ Pour tes questions, tu as obtenu les réponses dans ce chapitre, à savoir que Harry s'est réveillé à l'infirmerie…après un petit détour dans une zone parallèle ^^ Non, James ne connaît pas encore (et ne le saura peut-être jamais) les raisons du retard de Harry… Oui, Harry a attrapé le Vif d'or, non Lily n'a pas vraiment fait de crise de nerf…elle était juste plutôt inquiète (normal me direz-vous), et oui, vous savez qui est la taupe ^^ (comment ça "pas trop tôt" ?) Mais Ccilia s'excuse pour le retard prolongé qui a précédé cette MAJ… Et merci à toi pour le "déclic" que ta deuxième review a eu sur Céc'. C'est après avoir reçu ta review disant que cela faisait pile un mois  qu'elle avait posté le dernier chapitre qu'elle a décoincé sa fic ^^ 

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Genny79_** : Ah voilà quelqu'un qui voit le cliffhanger du bon côté ^^ Ben, malheureusement, le chapitre 41 est arrivé plus tard que le chapitre 40 et nous en sommes sincèrement désolées… En tout cas, nous sommes contentes que cette fic te plaise… Quant au tome 5, il est chouette ce bouquin…même si c'est un peu triste…

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Kaiera1_** : Pour la taupe, vous avez découvert qui c'était dans ce chapitre ^^ Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé un sort, pour les Cognards ? Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'une intervention extérieure aurait pu toucher un élève… et que Harry, dans les conditions dans lesquelles il a dû se changer pour prendre part au match n'a pas pensé à prendre sa baguette durant le match… Pour le vif d'or, oui, Harry l'a attrapé, malgré tout…

**_LSK_** : Oh, tiens, **_Clem_** : Ou plutôt Dray ^^ Alors, comment va Rex depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ? Bien j'espère… (y a intérêt !!!) Lol, pour la suite, si Céc' l'a fait, rien ne dit que LPDP et moi reprendrons du service pour les RAR (trop de boulot) Oui, on sait que tu adore que les Potter souffrent et que c'est un trait héréditaire dans ta famille ^^

**_Ccilia_** (_marmonne_) : Et merci pour le "accessoirement" ^^

**_LSK_** (_ignore l'interruption_) : Et tu aurais pu préciser "et de la grosse tête", Dray… parce que, à t'entendre… (_sourire__ goguenard_) Lol, ouais, je sais que vous savez, pour la taupe…mais c'était pas le cas des autres lecteurs ^^ Pour le Géléon, je crois qu'on fait partis des rares personnes à les trouver adorables… (quoique, quand on voit de près la gueule d'une de ces bestioles…) d'ailleurs, comment va Osk ? Et Bambi, et les petits ? Harry lui ne semble pas les porter dans son cœur… et j'crois que ça serait pareil si j'avais faillit me faire égorger par l'une de ces charmantes bestioles… Mais voyons Téra, cesse de me regarder comme ça, je parlais pas de toi… Oui "presque" mais merci quand même à toi et à ton grand-père pour (_baisse la voix de façon à n'être entendu que de Dray_) nous avoir débarrassé de LPDP pendant quelques jours. Non, LPDP a fini par descendre du lustre, et heureusement… Lol, décidément, tes centres d'intérêts changent très vite, Dray ^^ Mais c'est pas mal, pour seulement quatre jours…

**_LPDP_** (_adresse un regard noir à LSK, ayant, bien sûr,  entendu tous les propos de LSK_) : Pour **_Umbre77_** à présent : (**intervention de Ccilia : Encore mille fois, merci, je sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans Clem et toi ^^) **Bon, ça va sûrement être la plus courte réponse qu'on ait faite à l'une de tes reviews mais là, j'ai pas trop la tête à t'improviser une chanson modifiée en réponse à la tienne (surtout en vue de l'état du poignet de Céc')… en tout cas, ton adaptation de Prince Ali a bien fait rire Céc' qui l'a même imprimé… même si elle n'a pas la prétention de remplacer de la sorte Aladin, ni de correspondre aux paroles de ta chanson ^^

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Yolei_****_ Potter_** : Lol, je crois que c'est le fait de tous les auteurs : d'aimer le suspense quand c'est eux qui le font mais pas quand ils doivent le subir ^^ Pour la taupe, le suspense aura pris fin dans ce chapitre…, c'est déjà ça, non ? Bah, c'est normal, l'école et l'écriture de tes fics passent avant tout, c'est parfaitement compréhensif… Une dizaine ? Et ben… Céc s'est rendue compte que c'était impossible de gérer toutes ses fics en même temps… de sorte que, même si elle en a une vingtaine déjà bien entamées sur son ordi, elle préfère se concentrer sur Lorsque… Lol, désolé mais ce chapitre s'est aussi fini en queue de poisson, même si ce n'était pas du tout prévu ^^ Et merci pour les fioles de Véritasérum mais nous avons finalement réussi à tirer les "vers du nez" de LPDP ^^ Donc tout est rentré dans l'ordre ^^

**_LPDP_** : (_grommelle_) Mais pourquoi tout le monde m'en veut ?? (_se__ tourne vers Ccilia qui prend un air innocent_) Tiens, d'ailleurs, Céc', puisqu'on s'occupe des RAR, pourquoi tu n'irais pas t'occuper des pingouins-phoques ?

**_Ccilia_** : Eh, dis donc, je te signale qu'ils sont à toi ! C'est toi qui a voulu ces bestioles, alors assume…(_jette un regard à sa montre_) Surtout que leur phase de transformation vient de prendre fin…ils sont donc parfaitement inoffensifs même s'ils risquent d'avoir faim pour l'instant.

**_Ex_** (_finissant son chocolat_) : Moi je veux bien m'en occuper…

**_LPDP_** : Tu es trop jeune pour ça…

**_Ccilia_** (_sourire ironique_) : D'accord, elle est trop "jeune" pour s'occuper de pingouins-phoques mais elle ne l'est pas pour trafiquer tous les appareils électroménagers de la maison ! Il n'y aurait pas un problème quelque part ?

**_LPDP_** : Mais…

**_Ccilia_** (_se tournant vers Ex_) : Tu veux venir avec moi t'occuper des pingouins-phoque que ta très chère "tante" néglige de la sorte ? (_grand__ sourire affirmatif de la petite_) Bien alors, dans ce cas, on va te trouver des vêtements chauds et je vais t'expliquer comment t'en occuper… (_prend__ Ex par la main et quitte la pièce, Téra sur les talons, avant de se tourner un bref instant vers les deux autres avant de sortir_) Et vous continuez les RAR !

**_LPDP_** (_marmonne_) : Pour qui elle se prend, celle-là ?

**_LSK_** : Pour la propriétaire des lieux… Cela étant, si tu ne veux pas avoir à faire à Téra, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper un peu plus de tes animaux à l'avenir et de faire tes RAR… Y a des lecteurs qui attendent…

**_LPDP_** (_va pour dire quelque chose mais se ravise, jette un regard aux lecteurs et soupire_) : Alors, pour **_Polly_****_ Pink_** : Oui, j'suis bien d'accord avec toi, Céc' est une sadique… Mais, pour l'étriper, faudrait d'abord que tu viennes ici… et puis, si tu l'étripes, comment tu feras pour avoir la suite ? Pour la taupe, t'inquiète pas, tu n'étais pas la seule à ne pas savoir qui c'était… même si tu as eu la réponse dans ce chapitre ^^ Pour le forum, Céc' arrive plus à y accéder… c'est pour ça qu'elle y est plus retournée depuis belle lurette ^^ En tout cas, on espère que Lorsque… continuera à te plaire ^^ 

**_LSK_** : Pour **_MariaPotter1_** : Lol, je crois que Céc' devient un peu sadomasochiste…(lui dit pas que j'ai dit ça ou je risque de passer un sale quart d'heure…-__-), vu qu'elle accumule les fins de chapitres en cliffhanger… M'enfin, que veux-tu, c'est Ccilia ^^ Et encore, toi tu pouvais avoir la suite sur le champ… Tiens, d'ailleurs, ça me fais penser que ça fait un bail qu'on a pas lu ta fic… En tout cas, on espère que la suite de la fic continuera à te plaire autant. Pour le sadisme, Céc' va finir par le savoir…depuis le temps que tout le monde le lui répète ^^ Et l'avant-goût vous a pas beaucoup avancé, vu qu'elle a coupé au même endroit ^^ Par contre, c'est vrai que Céc' a beaucoup fait pour cette fic… Ca fait plus d'un an qu'elle est dessus mine de rien…

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Hermione2005_** : Ou plutôt Slytherina ^^ Lol, tu as vraiment lâché Cerby dans le salon ? Pauvre Herm' ^^ Lol, tu as de la chance qu'il t'obéisse aussi bien… A l'origine, Téra était à moi… et on vois à qui il obéit maintenant… et tout ça "grâce" à une certaine personne – Dray pour ne pas le citer – qui a pris son dressage en main et qui en a fait un animal tout dévoué à Céc'…

**_LSK_** : Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas laissé Téra tenter de scalper Céc' rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé… et je te signale que tu n'as jamais vraiment essayé de dresser Téra…

**_LPDP_** (_fait mine de n'avoir rien entendu_) : Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne crois pas qu'Herm' sera très contente lorsqu'elle parviendra à limiter la casse avec ton chien des enfers ^^ Et bien, si je ne m'abuse, votre dernière review remonte au chapitre 33 ^^ Mais bon on a jamais demandé à ce que les lecteurs reviews systématiquement… (même si on dit pas non ^^) Un procès ? Tu m'en avais pas parlé… et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? Enfin, la prof avait pas à te foutre dehors…

**_LSK_** : Eh, attends, j'veux pas dire mais la prof avait peut-être ses raisons… Mais je plains Herm' d'être d'obligée d'être ton avocate…surtout si on considère qu'elle va devoir se taper la prof à la rentrée et cela, quelque soit l'issue du procès. 

**_LPDP_** : LSK, on t'a pas sonné… Pour la conversation Harry/Voldie… Ben que veux-tu, Harry est plus du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds par un mage noir psychotique et égocentrique…(_se retrouver avec une baguette en bois d'if contre la gorge et, à l'autre extrémité, un mage noir pas très content_) Oh, salut Voldie ! Quel bon vent t'amène par ici ? Pour organiser une conférence de mages noirs ? Comment ça tu n'as pas apprécié ce que j'ai dit… ? Oooooh, mais non voyons, ce n'était pas de toi que je parlais c'était…d'un autre mage noir de ma connaissance… Comment ça tu ne me crois pas ? Si si, je t'assure, je parlais d'un autre Voldie…pas de toi… Eh, non, me pique pas cette feuille !!!! (_baguette__ pointée sur la poitrine_) Euh, ok, ok, fais comme tu veux…

**_Voldemort_** : "il…y…a…un…truc…"

**_LPDP_** : Euh, Voldie… le but c'est pas de lire ce qu'il y a marqué…mais d'y répondre…

**_Voldemort_** : Je sais bien, je ne suis pas Queudver, moi ! N'importe qui ayant un QI supérieur à celui d'une vache en pleine rumination serait capable de savoir ce qu'il faut faire !

**_LPDP_** (_réalise soudain le problème de Voldemort_) : Ah, j'ai compris, tu fais un complexe parce que tu sais pas lire !!!!! Et c'est pour ça que tu ne prend que des crétins à ton service…pour ne pas te sentir trop ridicule… C'est vrai que ça serait stupide si tes partisans étaient plus intelligents que…

**_Voldemort_** (_pas content du tout_) : Avada…

**_Voix venant de nulle part et plus que moqueuse_** : Eh Voldie, c'est vrai que tu es pas capable de lire deux mots à la suite ?

**_Voldemort_** : Potter, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis…

**_Harry_** (_entrant dans la pièce_) : Hou, le p'tit Voldie qui sait pas lire…Attends que la Gazette l'apprenne…je vois déjà les gros titres… et le plus marrant c'est que tu ne pourras même pas savoir ce qu'ils écriront sur toi…

**_Voldemort_** (_air outré_) : Tu m'offenses, là, Potter… J'ai fait des progrès depuis l'année dernière…

**_Ccilia_** (_surgissant dans la pièce, suivit de LSK qui s'était éclipsée en douce à l'arrivée de Voldemort_) : Bon, les gosses, ça suffit… Arrêter vos chamailleries tous les deux ! Voldie, je t'ai déjà dis que tu pouvais faire ta conférence quand tu voulais…mais que tu n'avais pas le droit de jouer avec ta baguette sans mon autorisation… En plus, tu as ton cours particulier de lecture dans cinq minutes… Et toi, Harry, tu as un texte à apprendre ! Alors, du balai et laissez donc les filles faire leurs RAR tranquille… Et plus vite que ça avant que je ne lâche Téra sur vous…

**_Voldemort_****__**(_rire dédaigneux_) : Ouais c'est ça, comme si une Moldue de ton genre pouvait…

**_Ccilia_** : Tu crois ? (_sourire__ sadique_) Téra… Attaque !

(_Téra__ bondit dans la pièce et se rue vers Voldemort (qui va se planquer derrière les lecteurs qui se dispersent en catastrophe) avant de s'enfuir vers la porte, talonné par un Géléon fou furieux_)

**_Ccilia_** (_ramassant la baguette que Voldie a laissé tomber par terre_) : Allez, Harry, du balai, tu as tes textes à réviser toi…Et dépêche-toi avant que Téra ne revienne…(_Harry s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais fasse à l'air très sérieux de l'auteur, part sans un mot_) Boooon… Décidément, je ne peux pas m'absenter cinq minutes moi… (_regard__ vers les lecteurs pas rassurés_) Allez, une tournée générale de chocolat chaud… et LPDP continue ta RAR pendant ce temps…

**_LPDP_** (_acquiesce faiblement_) : Euh, qu'est-ce que tu entends par des numéros ? J'ai relu le chapitre trois fois et j'y ai pas vu le moindre numéro… Pour Rusard…faut croire qu'il avait rien de mieux à faire… Mais remarque, à la place de Harry, j'aurais déjà étripé le concierge ^^ Mais, faut dire que Rusard est pas là pour se faire aimer des élèves ^^ Mais le sort s'acharne sur Harry…le pauvre il peut pas dire ce qu'il a à dire, alors que c'est capital ^^ Pour le match, Céc' a fait son possible pour le rendre le moins plat possible…même si, pour ça, il fallait abattre les trois quarts des joueurs ^^ Sadique ? Cèc ? Ouais, j'crois qu'on peut le dire… C'est une certitude, Cèc est sadique…(_se prend une casserole pleine de lait bouillant sur la tête_)

**_Ccilia_** (_sourire mauvais_) : Même si j'admet que je suis sadique à mes heures, c'est pas une raison pour le crier sur tous les toits… Bon, LSK, pourrais-tu ranger LPDP dans un coin le temps qu'elle revienne à elle ? Parce que là, elle gêne le passage… Et pourrais-tu continuer les RAR à sa place ? Merciiii (_retourne à la cuisinière pendant que LSK s'affaire à traîner LPDP inconsciente à travers la salle_)

**_LSK_** (_reprend la relève de LPDP_) : Pour Lakimo…on est allée voir ton site internet…on s'y serait bien inscrites mais…c'était encore "en construction" ^^ Quant à la prochaine réunion de l'ADPAAP, elle aura probablement lieu en début de février… On vous tiendra au courant… Quant à intégrer l'ADAO et l'ADAPC…

**_Ccilia_** : Y a aucun problème, tu es la bienvenue, Herm' ^^ Tous les volontaires sont les bienvenus…

**_LSK_** : Hum, pour Cerby, j'crois que Téra suffit pour gérer les…hum…débordements ^^ (_voit le Géléon rentrer, trainant la robe de Voldemort…mais sans le mage noir_) Hum…j'en connais un qui doit avoir quelques petits problèmes.

**_Voldemort_** (_apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte, dans un tonneau, l'air gêné)_ : Euh, excusez-moi, mais je crois que votre bestiole a quelque chose qui m'appartient et…

**_LSK _**(_reprend la robe à Téra et la tend à Voldie qui en fait tomber son tonneau, révélant un caleçon rose avec des petits éléphants verts_) : Oh, c'est trop mimi…un caleçon rose…(_Voldie__ part en courant, rouge de honte_)

**_Ccilia_** (_met le chocolat en poudre dans la casserole_, _sourire aux lèvres_) : LSK, appelle Ex qui est dans le couloir et ferme la porte, s'il te plaît, ça évitera d'autres distractions de ce genre… (_apparition__ d'une grande table entourée de fauteuils confortables et recouvertes de plateau de biscuits et de gâteaux au chocolat_) Allez, prenez tous place pendant que LSK continue sa RAR…

**_LSK_** (_prend aussi place à table après avoir fait ce qu'on lui demandait_) : Oh oh, Herm' a pas l'air d'être très contente… Cours Slyth', cours !!!! (copyright Forrest Gump). Ben, pour l'avant-goût, faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour savoir ce qui va se passer après ^^ Et prépare-toi à passer un mauvais quart d'heure, Slyth' mais j'suis de tout cœur avec toi… Merci Céc' (_l'intéressée viens de lui servir une tasse de chocolat fumant_) Pour **_petites sorcières_** : Ben, si Harry avait stupéfixé Rusard, il aurait sûrement eu quelques problèmes…et j'crois qu'il en a eu bien assez pour la soirée ^^ (et la journée aussi ^^) Pour Lily et James…ben j'irai pas à dire qu'ils le font exprès (en dehors de la sortie nocturne à Pré-au-Lard) mais la plupart du temps c'est pas vraiment de leur faute, les problèmes qui leur arrive ^^ Et non, Lily a tout bonnement fait ce que sa conscience de bonne élève lui disait (aller chercher sa note au bureau de son prof) sans se douter que ledit prof était la taupe ^^ (à ce sujet, concernant ta review du chapitre suivant… Brûlopot peut très bien être la taupe…car Dumby peut très bien lui avoir donné une deuxième chance… et il aura très bien pu être l'espion de Dumbledore dans les troupes de Voldie jusqu'à la chute du règne de ce dernier… Puis Rogue ferait pareil (après tout, Dumbledore avait plusieurs espions dans les troupes de Voldemort) et continuerait au retour de Voldemort (Brûlopot ayant pris sa retraite à la troisième année de Harry ^^)) Mais non, la taupe n'était pas le prof de DCFM ^^ (ça ferait trop évident…et Voldie le dit lui-même que ça peut pas être Van der Break ^^) (_boit une gorgée de chocolat puis jette un regard vers LPDP toujours dans les pommes_) **_Pour Tillia KaWaii _**: Par chance, Céc' a reçu ta review "complète" avant d'avoir fini les RAR ^^ (merci à la tendinite du poignet ^^) en tout cas, tu as eu un sacré bug avec cette review semble-t-il ) Enfin, l'essentiel est que ce soit réglé, non ? Cela étant, passons à la réponse à ta review en elle-même… 

**_Ccilia_** (_coupe LSK_) : Comme dirait un certain Albus Dumbledore "_Heureusement qu'il fait nuit. Je n'ai jamais autant rougi depuis le jour où Madame Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle trouvait  mes nouveaux cache-oreilles ravissants._" (Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, chapitre 1) Enfin bon je sais que j'ai pas de cache-oreilles et que je n'ai jamais rencontré Madame Pomfresh mais c'était pour dire que c'était une chance qu'il fasse nuit parce que avec tous les compliments que tu me fais… #^__^# Je vais finir par avoir la même tendance que LSK (à savoir d'avoir les chevilles qui enflent ) M'enfin, je crois qu'elle a encore sa pommade miracle) mais je n'ai pas tant l'impression que ça de faire passer des émotions par des mots… en fait je passe plus de temps à me dire "est-ce que ça tient la route ce que j'écris ?" qu'autre chose…

**_LSK_** : De toute façon, Céc', le jour où tu cessera de harceler **_Clem_** et **_Umbre77_** au moindre paragraphe que tu écris parce que tu as besoin d'avoir un avis sur ce que tu as écrit et qui ne te plais pas, les poules auront des dents… (_reviens__ à la review_) Tout ça pour dire que Céc' est une pessimiste convaincue…Même si je suis d'accord sur le point que j'ai pas vraiment l'impression que Céc' fait passer des émotions dans ces mots… 

**_Ccilia_** : Ah !

**_LSK_** (_hausse un sourcil_) : Quoi "Ah" ? (_secoue__ la tête_) Oh et puis je veux pas le savoir, j'ai une RAR à faire moi… Pour l'humour de James et Sirius… ben ça vient un peu au pif… C'est le genre de truc qui vient sur le coup, quand Céc' écrit… Tiens, toi aussi tu as l'air d'avoir une vision guère optimiste sur ta fic, je suis pourtant sûre que c'est très bien ce que tu as écrit…Et puis, Céc' les voit comme les délurés de la bande (un peu à l'image de Fred et George à l'époque de Harry)…donc elle a peut-être plus facilement tendance à recourir à ses deux-là pour détendre l'atmosphère… Lol, décidément, arrête avec les compliments, Céc' sait plus ou se mettre… On dirait une tomate… Céc', sort de sous la table et parle plus fort j'entends rien à ce que tu dis…

**_Ex_** (_assise à côté de l'auteur_) : Elle dit qu'elle voit pas ce qu'ils ont d'exceptionnels ses dialogues…

**_LSK _**(_lève les yeux au ciel et décide de se passer de commentaire_) : Merci, Ex… Cela étant si la fic te plait comme elle est, c'est l'essentiel ^^ Et on espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire… Pour les cliffhanger, c'est bientôt fini, c'est promis

**_Ccilia_** (_sarcastique_) : Logique vu que c'est bientôt la fin de la fic…

**_LSK_** (_ignore le commentaire_) : Ah oui, tu pensais vraiment à Brûlopot, pour la taupe ? Alors, tes exams se sont bien passés ? Tu nous diras quand tu voudras le titre de l'ouvrage sur les Anges…, Céc' a retrouvé le bouquin dans la chambre de ses parents donc il n'y a plus qu'à te donner les références ^^ Lol, tu sais, des fois, ça peut être une bonne technique de pas se bourrer le crâne de cours avant des partiels et de lire autre chose (même HP5… Pour l'anecdote, deux heures avant son épreuve d'anglais du bac, au lieu de réviser l'anglais, Céc' lisait le tome 1 de Harry Potter en anglais… et a obtenu un joli 19/20 au final ^^ Comme quoi, ça paye de lire HP…) Pour les rushs, Céc' a promis qu'elle essayerait d'en refaire et…pour les cliff', je crois que c'est universel…les auteurs adorent en faire mais les lecteurs détestent les subir ^^ Pour Harry/Voldie… va y en avoir au prochain chapitre (enfin, la deuxième partie de ce chapitre)… et ça va y aller… Oui, je peux t'assurer que Céc' se marre bien en écrivant ! Allez, dis-toi que les partiels, ça dure qu'une semaine, voir 15 jours au pire et que, après, c'est fini avec ça… Mais j'suis bien d'accord avec toi quand au "vive le bourrage de crâne", très sarcastique ^^ Pour la suite, Céc' hésite encore parce que, quand elle voit le temps qu'elle a passé sur _Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe_, elle se voit mal repasser encore plus d'un an sur la suite… dont le titre est déjà tout trouvé… Lol, pas grave, y a pas eu trop de "pagaille dans les reviews" ^^ (_nouveau coup d'œil vers LPDP qui est toujours assommée_) En tout cas, Céc', tu y a pas été avec le dos de la cuillère… Cela étant dit…, pour **_anne-t_****_ (alias luron…)_** : Mille excuses pour le retard mais Céc' a eu quelques problèmes techniques et tout semble s'acharner contre elle en se moment… vu que la tendinite au poignet qu'elle se tape depuis déjà une semaine l'empêche de rester sur l'ordi à écrire plus d'une demi-heure… Oh, côté inspiration, c'est pas le problème…elle a les idées mais, c'est vrai que, la plupart du temps, c'est le "déclic" qui lui manque ^^ Pour **_WheatuS_** : Il me semble que Céc' t'a déjà répondu par mail… En tout cas, chapeau pour avoir lu toute la fic en trois jours, nous sommes toujours très impressionnées par ceux qui lisent la fic d'un coup ^^ Contente que la fic te plaise… Et quant à la façon de faire ressentir la mort de certains persos… c'est souvent les passages qui tracassent le plus Céc'… Quant à l'identité de la taupe, tu avais vu juste, en effet, c'était bien le prof de Soins aux Créatures Magiques… pour **_marie _**: Contente que la fic t'ait plût à ce point et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire tout autant… en tout cas, chapeau bas pour l'avoir lu d'un coup… Je ne me lasserai jamais de la dire mais ça m'impressionne toujours ^^ Merci. Pour **_Raziel_****_ Tepes_** : Désolée pour le retard de MAJ mais comme Céc' l'avait expliqué avant son chapitre, elle a littéralement été incapable de toucher à quelque chose en rapport avec HP durant un bon moment… D'où le retard inévitable… Pour **_maude.black_** : Le prochain chapitre, tu l'as eu…, les rushs, on en a mis dans ici, exprès sur ta demande… Contente que cette fic te plaise à ce point même si je ne pense vraiment pas qu'elle soit la meilleure du net… Quant à l'autographe…tu es bien la première à en demander un à Céc'… Pour **_kikoup_** : Visiblement, tout le monde s'est mis à rappeler à Céc' ses délais trop longs pour sa MAJ… et votre insistance collective a finalement eut raison du blocage de Céc' ^^ Enfin, pour **_Merawen_** : Ah, c'est le titre qui t'a attiré ?! Pour le chapitre 41, il a fini par arriver…du moins la première partie ^^ et j'espère que la suite de la fic continuera à te plaire ^^

**_Ccilia_**_ (prend la relève)_ : Voilà, ainsi s'achève cette longue séance de Réponses aux Reviews et nous espérons n'avoir oublié personne… Mais si c'était le cas, n'hésitez surtout pas à nous le signaler et nous rattraperons ça à la prochaine MAJ… Cela étant, comme nous l'avons dit avant le chapitre, nous… (_coupée__ dans son élan par un bruit d'eau et découvre LSK qui finit de vider un seau remplit d'eau, glacée, sur la tête de LPDP)_

**_LPDP :_** Bo*^*ùdmllflfl de m^ù* :ù$o^kù » »#'^$*ù* :ù,ù,m^$mù$ù$m (_crypté_)

**_Ccilia_**_ (air scandalisé) : _Voyons, LPDP, pas devant Ex, veux-tu… ? Ni devant les lecteurs…

**_LPDP_** (_folle de rage en se relevant d'un bond et en désignant LSK_) : Mais c'est cette ^*#$^$ qui…

**_Ccilia_** (_ton d'avertissement_) : LPDP, arrête tes vulgarités ou Téra se fera un plaisir de te rappeler à l'ordre…

(_LPDP se fige aussitôt à cette remarque et jette un regard inquiet vers le félin qui ronronne aux pieds de l'auteur. Finalement, elle décide de garder le silence et jette un regard autour d'elle en se massant le haut du crâne où une bosse de la taille d'un œuf s'est formée_)

**_LPDP_** (_grommelle_) : Arf, en tout cas, tu cognes dur, Céc'… Ouf, crois que je vais me prendre un calmant moi… j'ai un de ces mal de crânes…mais avant, on a les RAR à …

**_LSK_** : Eh, les RAR sont déjà finie… On allait quand même pas attendre que madame se décide à revenir à elle… mais on allait passer aux rushs… alors, si tu veux les annoncer…

**_LPDP_** (_fusille LSK du regard et s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais se tait en apercevant le regard de Céc' qui affiche un sourire sadique en désignant Téra_) : Boooon, alors (_inspire un bon coup pour rester calme_), nous allons à présent passer aux rushs…en espérant qu'elles vous plairont…

**_Ccilia_** (_se lève_) : Pour l'occasion, j'ai décidé de commencer par les scènes coupées… que j'ai longtemps hésité à mettre et que j'ai fini par enlever, pour une raison ou pour une autre… dans le chapitre que vous venez de lire, à savoir la première partie du chapitre 41…(_tend une feuille à LPDP_)

**_LPDP_** (_y jette un regard_) : Cette première scène coupée était sensée être le début du chapitre 41, du point de vue de Lily, après avoir retrouvé Harry au bureau de Rusard… mais cette scène a finalement été enlevé parce que Umbre a fait remarqué que ça "frustrerai" probablement les lecteurs que de revenir aussi loin en arrière (pareil pour un début du PDV de Lily au réveil)

* * * * *

            "_Lily s'arrêta, les mains sur les genoux, hors d'haleine, à l'entrée du stade d'où s'élevaient les voix impatientes des élèves massés dans les tribunes. N'étant pas particulièrement endurante, traverser le parc en courant n'était certainement pas la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eu jusque là. Mais le Professeur McGonagall l'avait chargé de se rendre, le plus rapidement possible, au stade… _

_            Reprenant son souffle, elle jeta un regard vers le château, espérant, vainement, apercevoir Harry, puis jeta un regard à sa montre : Neuf heures moins le quart. Elle soupira et franchit la porte d'accès au terrain de Quidditch, jugeant préférable de signaler au plus tôt l'arrivée imminente de l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor… Mais, avant toute chose, prévenir James… Il se faisait un tel sang d'encre lorsqu'il avait gagné le stade avec ses autres coéquipiers, une heure plus tôt… Elle gagna donc le vestiaire de l'équipe de Gryffondor et frappa prudemment à la porte._

_            « Entrez ! » _

_            Lily marqua un temps d'arrêt. A la façon dont il avait presque hurlé ce simple mot, le Capitaine de l'équipe devait être dans une humeur massacrante… Elle inspira profondément et poussa le battant, pour y voir un James Potter faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, sous le regard des cinq autres joueurs qui gardaient un silence pesant. _

_            « Alors ? demanda Sirius à l'adresse de la jeune fille. Des nouvelles de Harry ? »_

_            James s'était figé au propos de son ami, semblant enfin remarquer la présence de sa petite-amie dans la pièce. _

_            « Oui, on l'a retrouvé. Il ne devrait plus tarder. » annonça-t-elle en se glissant auprès du Capitaine de l'équipe et en lui prenant discrètement la main._

_            Ce simple geste suffit à faire retomber une partie de la colère de son petit-ami qui sourit légèrement à la jeune fille._

_            «- Il semblerait qu'il ait passé une bonne partie de la soirée chez Rusard…, ajouta-t-elle._

_             -_ _Chez Rusard ? répéta James en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il… Oh et puis, je ne veux même pas le savoir… »_

            _Il s'interrompit lorsqu'elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue._

_            « Je suis sûre qu'il a ses raisons… mais il va arriver alors essaye de ne pas être trop dur avec lui, d'accord ? Et ce n'est pas en vous énervant que vous gagnerez la coupe… Je dois encore aller avertir le professeur Bibine et Mondingus…, on se voit après le match… » conclut-elle avant de serrer une dernière fois la main du Capitaine de l'équipe, avant de quitter les lieux."_

* * * * *

**_LPDP_** : Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce passage ne servait pas à grand chose à part montrer la mauvaise humeur de James… donc je ne pense pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose de l'avoir enlever, non ?

**_LSK_** (_prend la parole à son tour_) : La deuxième scène coupée est encore du point de vue de Lily, cette fois après son enlèvement, quand elle se réveille dans le repaire de Voldemort… A l'origine, Céc avait prévu une autre discussion Lily adolescente/ Lily esprit mais elle l'a finalement laissé tombé du fait que cette deuxième conversation était bien trop proche de la précédente (cf chapitre 40) et qu'elle n'apportait, au final, pas grand chose à l'adolescente ni aux lecteurs réalisée de cette façon, en dehors d'un baratin mal venu…

* * * * *

_            "Une curieuse sensation lui fit soudainement ouvrir les yeux et réprima à grande peine un cri horrifié, en plaquant la main sur sa bouche, en apercevant la silhouette qui se tenait près d'elle._

_            « Désolée de t'avoir fait peur, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. »_

_            L'instant de panique de la jeune fille laissa place au soulagement alors qu'elle prenait conscience de l'identité de la femme qui se tenait devant elle, et qui n'était autre que Lily Potter, sa version plus âgée. Néanmoins, l'adolescente constata que les contours de l'adulte semblaient plus incertains, plus flous, que lors de leur précédente confrontation. Celle-ci eut un léger sourire et apporta alors la réponse à la question silencieuse de l'adolescente._

_            « Ici, les interactions sont plus importantes qu'à Poudlard. En temps normal, je n'aurai même pas pu apparaître en ces lieux mais, la présence des deux Voldemort à cette époque a créé, à leur insu, des distensions suffisamment importantes pour me permettre d'intervenir, sans attirer l'attention du maître des lieux et de sa version future par la même occasion, mais pas encore assez pour me permettre de développer une apparence physique dans sa totalité, expliqua-t-elle avant de reprendre sur un ton plus sérieux. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi avant que l'un ou l'autre des mages noirs ne remarque ma présence ou qu'ils éventent la diversion instaurée par mon cher mari, soupira-t-elle. »_

_            La jeune fille, gardant le silence, se redressa lentement, fixant son interlocutrice avec attention, tout en s'interrogeant sur les raisons de la présent de l'esprit de sa version adulte. Une fois de plus, cette dernière, anticipa sa question._

_            «- Je voulais te conseiller, commenta-t-elle avec gravité. Comme je ne suis pas en mesure de pouvoir t'éloigner de la menace de Voldemort, je tenais à te suggérer de, quoi qu'il advienne, garder ton calme. Si tu ne perds pas ton sang-froid, tout se passera bien… La situation va prendre une autre tournure que prévu…_

_             - Comment ça ? » s'étonna la jeune fille._

_            L'adulte la fixa un moment et soupira._

_            « Le Voldemort du futur semble prendre un malin plaisir à embrouiller les partisans de sa version passée. Il a trompé la vigilance de la taupe et t'a ainsi intercepté, à l'insu du Seigneur des Ténèbres de cette époque… Ce qui, je dois dire, ne va pas t'être des plus favorables. »_

_            L'adolescente écarquilla les yeux, partagée entre stupeur et appréhension. L'adulte commença à ire quelque chose mais s'interrompit brutalement et se tourna vers un coin de la pièce où, suivant son regard, la jeune fille distingua une lourde porte en bois sombre malgré la quasi-obscurité environnante._

_            «- Il arrive, commenta calmement sa version plus âgée._

_             - Qui arrive ? demanda l'adolescente dont le regard passait à présent de la porte à l'adulte. Voldemort ? »_

_            Mais la femme ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un signe de tête négatif, et rencontra le regard vert émeraude de la jeune fille._

_            « Surtout, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, garde ton calme, quoiqu'il advienne, insista-t-elle. Ca ne va pas être facile pour toi mais ne montre surtout pas ta peur… _»"

* * * * *

**_LSK_** : Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Céc' a-t-elle bien fait d'enlever cette partie ou pas ? Elle considérait que cette discussion ne ferait qu'inquiéter, plus qu'autre chose, la Lily adolescente et qu'il valait mieux la laisser découvrir par elle-même ce qui se passait…

**_LPDP_** : Sur ces deux scènes coupées, nous allons passées aux petits "délires"… Cette scène se passe au chapitre 40, lorsque Harry est chez Rusard….

* * * * *

"[…] _Harry leva les yeux au ciel et ignora le monologue du Concierge tout en songeant que Rusard ne devait vraiment rien avoir de mieux à faire que d'apprendre par cœur les règles de Poudlard. Il soupira discrètement… En cet instant, il ne demandait rien d'autre que de pouvoir prévenir Dumbledore et dormir un peu…mais c'était impensable pour le moment, d'autant plus que Rusard ne semblait pas décidé à le libérer. Fermant les yeux, il les rouvrit cependant en entendant une horloge égrener, quelque part dans le château, huit coups… Cela faisait déjà près de sept heures qu'il était enfermé avec le concierge irritable._

_« Huit heures. » murmura-t-il, avant de prendre conscience de ce que cela signifiait._

_            Il se redressa d'un bond sur sa chaise, parfaitement réveillé, dans un craquement du bois qui constituait le meuble. Le match commençait dans une heure… et il devait impérativement voir Dumbledore au préalable…_

_            «- HUIT HEURES ! s'exclama-t-il. Mr Rusard, je dois absolument voir le directeur. C'est urgent ! Il…Il y a un traître dans le château et…_

_             - Vous n'irez nulle part pour l'instant, Mr Calaway, grogna le concierge. Vous devez assumer les conséquences de vos actes… Et le directeur n'a pas eu besoin de vos virées nocturnes avec vos copains de Gryffondor pour savoir qu'un traître rôde au sein de l'école. » ajouta-t-il froidement._

_            Harry inspira profondément, réprimant une fois de plus l'envie de jeter un sort au concierge._

_            « Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! s'écria Harry en se forçant à rester calme. Je sais qui est le traître ! Je sais qu'il va agir aujourd'hui ! Vous devez absolument me laisser sortir ! »_

_            Rusard rencontra son regard et eut un sourire mauvais avant de reprendre sa plume et un autre parchemin._

_            « Et refus d'obtempérer…, observa-t-il en griffonnant quelques mots. Décidément, Mr Calaway vous aggraver votre cas…_ »"

            Sur ces mots, il disparu un bref instant derrière son bureau et en ressortit soudain avec une grosse tarte meringuée au citron et deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre. 

            « Félicitation, Mr Calaway, vous venez de battre le plus grand record de retenue dans mon bureau. »

* * * * *

**_LPDP_** : Je sais, c'est bête, mais c'est encore un de ces délires nocturnes de Céc' ^^

**_LSK_** : Le passage suivant remonte au chapitre 39, après que James, Lily et Harry soient revenus du repaire de Voldemort… et leur rencontre avec celui du futur… En fait, c'est lorsque Harry avoue aux autres Maraudeurs ses liens avec James et Lily…

* * * * *

            "[…] _Un long moment de silence suivit ses explications, alors que les autres, assis par terre, au milieu du dortoir, fixaient Harry avec incrédulité. Harry, qui pour les besoins de ses révélations avait repris sa véritable apparence, aurait sûrement rit de leur réaction, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse. Bien évidemment, le jeune homme s'était abstenu de leur dire bien des choses, se contentant de leur avouer le lien qu'il avait avec James et Lily._

_            « Eh, Patmol, ferme-la bouche ou tu vas finir par avaler une mouche. » se moqua James devant l'expression stupéfaite de son meilleur ami._

_            Bien que obéissant à la suggestion de son ami, Sirius fixa un long moment encore Harry avant d'être capable de dire quelque chose de cohérent._

_            « Tu…tu es… le…le fils de… »_

_            Ayant visiblement du mal à assimiler la nouvelle, il jeta un regard interrogateur aux deux Préfets-en-Chef de Gryffondor._

_            «- Alors, vous deux, vous allez…vraiment…vous pondre un enfant…tous les deux ?_

_             - Ben oui, tous les deux, se moqua James. Vaut mieux être deux pour ce genre de chose._

_             - Non…, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, protesta Sirius._

_             - C'est pourtant ce que tu as dit, rétorqua James en prenant visiblement un malin plaisir à enfoncer un peu plus son meilleur ami dans son trouble_." Tu sais, il est grand temps que tu comprennes que les enfants ne naissent pas dans les choux… et que ce n'est pas non plus une cigogne qui…

             - Ouais, ça va, j'ai compris ! J'ai passé l'âge de croire en ces stupidités que les parents racontent aux enfants à ce sujet… En fait, c'est depuis que j'ai surpris mes parents à…enfin, vous voyez ou je veux en venir… Enfin, j'avais douze ans et… enfin, lorsque, neuf mois plus tard on s'est retrouvé avec Céleste que j'ai compris… »

            Un lourd moment de silence s'ensuivit alors que les autres le fixaient étrangement face à cet aveu plus qu'inattendu, puis tous éclatèrent de rire face à l'embarras de Sirius alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire.

* * * * *

**_LSK_** : Oui, c'est nul, on sait… Mais bon, faut excuser Céc', elle n'est pas vraiment dans son état normal… et peut-être que si elle changeait de musiques de fond, ça irait mieux… Après tout, y a pas idée d'écouter des chansons de Frankie Vincent à une heure du mat'… Enfin, je trouve…

**_LPDP_** : De sorte que, pour limiter la casse, on va en mettre une p'tite dernière pour la route… Cette fois, on remonte au fameux cours de Potion où le professeur Krayak donne le devoir sur l'Elixir de Wizgeen à ses élèves, au chapitre 36 (un sursis pour Harry)…

* * * * *

"[…] _« C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de leur donner une leçon qu'ils n'oublieront probablement pas de sitôt et qui devraient leur permettre de grandir un peu…, bien que leur cas me semble désespéré, reprit-il hargneusement. Tout en permettant aux plus doués de se préparer efficacement à ce qui les attend, poursuivit-il plus aimablement en se tournant vers les élèves de sa maison. Ainsi, vous me ferez, tous, des recherches sur une potion donnée. Dans trois semaines, il faudra que vous m'apportiez le résultat de votre travail, ainsi qu'un échantillon de cette préparation que vous devrez réaliser par vous-même. Bien sûr, ce devoir sera noté et comptera pour 70 % de votre note finale aux ASPICs. »_

_                                Un murmure intraduisible s'éleva parmi les étudiants._

_ « Cependant, je dois préciser que vous travaillerez, pour se faire, par groupes de deux… que je vais déterminer moi-même. » précisa-t-il froidement en esquissant un sourire mauvais. _

_ Il parcouru les élèves du regard, ses yeux habituellement ternes brillants d'une lueur de mauvaise augure qui ne plaisait pas à Harry. Le professeur Krayak opina distraitement de la tête, l'air satisfait de sa décision et inscrivit quelques mots sur un parchemin, dans un silence des plus pesants alors que les élèves attendaient tous le verdict._

_ « Alors, déclara-t-il finalement en reportant à nouveau son attention sur ses élèves. Les binômes seront les suivants : Thomas Avery et Augustus Rookwood… »_

_                                  Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard satisfait._

_                                             « Albert Lestrange et Remus Lupin… »_

_ Un murmure perplexe se fit entendre dans la classe alors que les élèves, surpris par le fait que leur professeur ait mis un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ensembles, se tournaient vers lesdits élèves qui s'adressèrent un regard sombre._

_ « Evan Rosier et Sirius Black… » poursuivit l'enseignant en adressant un sourire satisfait au Maraudeur qui leva les yeux au ciel._

_ Les regards des autres étudiants, décontenancés, passaient à présent des élèves déjà cités à ceux qui, comme eux, n'avaient pas encore été répartis puis au professeur qui annonçait le groupe suivant :_

_                                                « Adrian Nott et James Potter… »_

_ Jamais, au grand jamais, les Maraudeurs n'avaient été séparés pour être mêlés aux Serpentard. Et aucun d'eux ne semblait ravi par cette perspective alors que des protestations étouffées prenaient naissance dans les rangs des élèves._

_                    « Alina Cooper et Amy O'Connor… Severus Rogue et Lily Evans… »_

_ Harry tressaillit et vit James se redresser brutalement sur son siège à ses mots et pâlir considérablement. Harry s'assombrit et anticipa sans mal la dernière paire que le professeur cita :_

_                                « Et, pour finir, Peter Pettigrow et Harry Calaway… »_

_      Harry grimaça, alors que des exclamations indignées saluaient la décision professorale. _

_ « Bien évidemment, j'enlèverai dix points à quiconque contesterait mes décisions qui sont, vous vous en doutez, irrévocables. Je ne permettrait aucun changement de partenaire, d'ailleurs, annonça le professeur coupant ainsi cours aux protestations des élèves. Sur ce, à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous avez trois semaines pour faire vos recherches sur… l'élixir de Wizgeen. »_

_ Harry haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette potion, mais à voir la réaction de James qui devint franchement livide mais aussi celle de Rogue qui, au premier rang des Serpentard, avait sursauter à l'annonce du sujet de recherche, il n'avait aucun mal à deviner que le professeur ne leur avait pas donné le sujet le plus facile à traiter._

_             «- Qu'est-ce que c'est que l'élixir de Wizgeen ? demanda, à voix basse, Harry._

_             - C'est l'une des potions les plus difficiles à réaliser qu'il soit, marmonna James en lui jetant un bref regard. Non seulement du fait que les ingrédients qui la composent sont, paraît-ils, dans l'ensemble, assez rares, mais aussi du fait que sa réalisation exige une concentration de tous les instants. Une seule seconde d'inattention peut être lourde en conséquences. En plus, en fonction de la qualité des ingrédients utilisés, cette potion peut avoir des effets radicalement différents et inattendus. En plus, non seulement l'étude de cet Elixir, du nom du sorcier qui l'a découvert, n'est pas au programme et que nous ne sommes donc pas sensés travailler dessus et encore moins pour les ASPICs mais en plus, Lily est avec Rogue. » ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard noir en direction du Serpentard._

_            La cloche annonçant la fin des cours retentit alors dans le château et les élèves se hâtèrent de ranger leurs affaires avant de quitter rapidement les lieux_."

            Mais ils se figèrent brutalement sur le seuil de la porte en entendant, à leur plus grande surprise, le professeur Krayak éclater de rire derrière eux. Personne, et encore moins les Gryffondor, n'aurait penser que leur enseignant pouvait exprimer une telle émotion que l'amusement…et tous étaient loin d'imaginer que le responsable de Serpentard sache rire… Dans un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent tous vers l'adulte qui était riait aux larmes, affalé sur son bureau.

            « Euh, professeur… ? » tenta Rogue d'une voix incertaine, craignant sans doute que son directeur de maison soit pris d'un accès de folie.

            Au même instant, trois sorciers émergèrent d'un coin obscur du cachot où avait lieux les cours de potions, l'un d'eux tenant un objet qui ressemblait vaguement à une caméra moldue…

            « C'était pour Caméra sorcier…, lança l'un d'eux à l'adresse des élèves. Votre enseignant s'est fait un plaisir de participer à cette petite plaisanterie qui s'est révélée être une réussite parfaite, à voir vos réactions… »

* * * * *

**_LPDP_** : Oui, bon, c'est pathétique, alors on va en rester là pour ce soir… Si vous avez des idées pour de prochaines rushs, faites-nous en part…elles seront les bienvenues…

**_LSK_** : Sur ce, bonne soirée à vous… Là, il est 1h20 du mat' donc, il est grand temps d'aller se coucher… Vous pouvez donc "éteindre vos ordinateurs et reprendre une activité normale" après cet instant affligeant (pour ceux qui sont encore là…)… Hasta la vista !

**_Ccilia_ : Au fait, une dernière chose…Comme certains l'auront constaté (j'espère), j'ai changé le titre de ce chapitre… Donc la première partie s'appelle désormais « Action… » et la deuxième partie «…Réaction » ^^ Voilàààààà**


	44. Réaction

            Salut tout le monde. Et oui, me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre qui s'est fait attendre. Avant tout, et une fois de plus, mille excuse pour le retard j'en suis la première désolée (sincèrement). Mais j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps et ce chapitre m'a par ailleurs, posé de nombreux problèmes…Vous pouvez demander à ceux qui m'ont vu sur MSN dans cette période ^^ J'avais les idées et le plan mais impossible de les agencer comme je voulais…ou bien c'était des problèmes de transitions entre deux passages… Après avoir longuement abusé de la patience de **_Clem_** et **_Umbre77_** (_oui, je sais ce que vous allez me dire, mais bon, j'insiste à souligner le fait que sans vous et vos avis, j'aurai mis plus de temps à boucler ce chapitre. Et j'ai toujours l'impression d'abuser de votre temps et de votre patience_), formulé et reformulé certains passage, craqué et arrêté d'écrire pendant plus d'une semaine, je suis enfin parvenue à boucler la première partie de ce chapitre… Oui, il y a bel et bien une deuxième partie…

M'enfin, je parle, je parle, et je vous saoule avec mon baratin sans intérêt, non ? Quoiqu'il en soit, revenons au sujet qui nous intéresse… Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira (rien que pour le temps que j'ai passé dessus ^^)

Avant tout, un **_GROS _**merci, pour leur review, à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer le chapitre précédent, mais merci aussi aux lecteurs "silencieux" ^^, mais aussi à ceux qui prennent le temps de me faire remarquer mes incohérences (je ferai bientôt des MAJ de rectifications ^^, promis juré cette fois (ça fait un moment que je le dis et que je le fais pas #^_^#)), mais les réponses aux reviews seront, toutes à la fin du chapitre. Sinon, mille fois merci encore à **Tiffany** pour son aide, mais aussi à **Umbre77**, sans qui je me demande bien ce que je deviendrais, et **Clem** (_une fois de plus, merci pour votre opinion et pour m'avoir supporté…)_. Merci aussi à **_Aurélie_**.

D'ailleurs, ce chapitre est dédié à **_Tiffany_**, **_Umbre77_**, **_Clem_** et **_Aurélie_**, pour leurs suggestions qui ont eu raisons de mes petits soucis d'écriture.

            Sinon, comme toujours :

**_Le Disclaimer _**: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR…, le reste est à moi...

**_Titre_** : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe

**_Auteur_** : Ccilia

**_Chapitre _**: 41 –_ Réaction_ : PDV de James, Harry, Remus et Lily. Je ne vous en dit pas plus ^^

**_Résumé de l'histoire_**: A la suite d'un petit incident lors d'une retenue de Potions, Harry, alors en sixième année, revient à lui à Poudlard, mais près de vingt ans plus tôt… à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Sous l'identité de Harry Calaway, le voyageur temporel, coincer à cet époque jusqu'à la réalisation de la potion qui le ramènera chez lui, va vite entrer dans les bonnes grâces des Maraudeurs et des autres élèves de Gryffondor et entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Passant ses vacances, en compagnie de Remus, Sirius et James, Harry va finir par favoriser la formation du couple qui est sensé devenir ses parents, malgré la mort des parents de Lily et de l'opposition offerte par le père de James. Le couple ne va cesser de devenir plus "soudé" par la suite, notamment grâce à une sortie assez mouvementée dans la forêt interdite, le bal d'Halloween et la fête organisée durant les vacances de Noël chez les Potter. Le Maraudeur finit par découvrir la véritable identité de Harry lorsque tous deux se font enlever par Voldemort lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et après être revenu, sains et sauf à l'école. Par la suite, Lily découvre, grâce aux médailles que portent James et Harry, à son tour le lien entre les deux garçons. James, quand à lui, semble être la cible première de Voldemort, alors que Peter passe définitivement, dans le camp de Voldemort. Peu après, James, Sirius et Peter partent pour les funérailles des victimes de l'attaque menée précédemment par les partisans de Voldemort contre une annexe du Ministère de la Magie. Durant leur absence, Lily fait part de ses inquiétudes, à Harry, concernant James. Lorsque les trois Maraudeurs reviennent, James s'excuse auprès de Harry pour son comportement. Par la suite, grâce à une potion de Lire-Mémoire, James découvre les évènements du 31 octobre 1981… Plus tard, Harry reçoit une nouvelle lettre de son époque que lit, malencontreusement James qui commence alors à taquiner Harry sur ses sentiments pour Ginny et Cho. Agacé, Harry finit par s'énerver mais tous deux se "réconcilient" rapidement. Harry, ayant surpris une conversation entre Peter et la Taupe, suit le Maraudeur, en douce, et assiste à une réunion de "l'arrière-garde" qui prépare un nouveau mauvais coup contre James. Peu après, Harry, Remus, Sirius et James partent dans la forêt, pour éclaircir le mystère de la taupe mais se retrouvent bien vite dans une situation peu enviable et découvre que les filles sont en dangers. James et Harry les retrouve, avant qu'une violente explosion ne survienne. Par la suite, on découvre l'attaque sous divers points de vue, à commencer par ce qui a mené les filles dehors puis les interventions de James et Harry qui se chargent de secourir les filles mais aussi de Remus et Sirius qui eux ont une petite prise de bec avec des Mangemorts. Voldemort est présent sur les lieux mais bat vite en retraite alors qu'il fait face à Harry, avec l'arrivée inopinée de Dumbledore. Mais si Amy s'en tire sans trop d'encombre de l'attaque, Elsa y laisse la vie et Lily est dans un état plus qu'incertain. Harry lorsqu'il est autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie, ne tarde pas à intercepter une conversation entre Peter et la Taupe mais qui est interrompue par l'arrivée inopiné de Sirius. Après une nouvelle intervention de la Voix, Harry se remet en question et tente le tout pour le tout pour aider Lily à se rétablir. Par la suite, Lily se réveille enfin et on assiste à un nouveau cauchemar de Harry, on découvre de nouveaux gadgets magiques et créatures, on apprend des nouvelles (pas franchement bonnes) de l'époque de Harry et… la voix lève le mystère, en partie, concernant son identité. Dans le chapitre 36, Harry a finalement pu prolonger son séjour à l'époque des Maraudeurs…Ces derniers recommencent les blagues. Krayak puni les élèves…, Lily découvre certaines choses sur Harry…, Remus commence à douter de Harry, etc… La tension se fait parmi le groupe des septième années de Gryffondor… Dans le chapitre 37, Harry perd déjà patience durant son "partenariat" avec Peter (qu'il surprend d'ailleurs à discuter avec la taupe) et se décide à consacrer le plus possible à l'exposé sur l'Elixir de Wizgeen afin d'être débarrassé de tout cela au plus vite…mais cette inattention va permettre à Voldemort d'enlever à nouveau James, mais aussi Lily. Harry va aussi découvrir un autre Omniscient, grâce à Gaïa, et y surprendre une conversation des plus intéressantes. Après une altercation avec Dumbledore, Harry, plus énervé que jamais va se défouler sur Peter avant de prendre la décision de se rendre au repaire de Voldemort où James se fait quelque peu malmener par le mage noir qui, après une discussion avec la taupe, va proposer un marché à Lily : se joindre à ses troupes ou condamner à une mort immédiate James… Au chapitre 38, Harry rencontre quelques petits problèmes techniques pour s'introduire dans le repaire de Voldemort. Mais, malgré quelques soucis avec des arbres particulièrement déterminés à l'arrêter, et un "bain forcé" dans des douves, il parvient à pénétrer en territoire ennemi. Après une brève confrontation avec le maître des lieux, la fuite ne se révèle pas des plus aisés, des oubliettes traîtresses et des Géléons déterminés à en découdre ne leur faciliteront pas la tâche. Durant le chapitre 39, Harry combat les Géléons puis enchaîne sur un face à face avec le Voldemort du futur… Alors qu'il se retrouve en mauvaise posture, Harry reçoit une aide inespérée des "Voix" qui leur permettent, à James, Lily et lui, de quitter le repaire de Voldemort à moindre mal…pour rejoindre Poudlard. Dans le chapitre 40, on découvre une attaque du Voldemort du futur, un cauchemar de Harry, un rêve assez particulier de Lily, la restitution des recherches sur l'Elixir de Wizgeen au professeur Krayak, un cours de Divination, des ennuis en série pour Harry qui, au passage, découvre enfin qui est la taupe, une altercation entre James et…Harry, et un match de Quidditch qui tourne très mal. Dans le chapitre 41, c'était la fin du match du point de vue de Lily et "l'après-match" à l'infirmerie et…dans une zone intermédiaire, pour Harry. Un nouveau rêve-souvenir de Lily, le réveil de Harry, le début de sa convalescence, l'enlèvement de Lily par la Taupe, qui n'est autre que le professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, les recherches, quelques peu corsées, de James à travers Poudlard après avoir appris par Harry l'identité de la Taupe. Et les premières mésaventures de Lily une fois conduite par la Taupe au repaire de Voldemort.

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic… alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

            Céc.

PS : Au fait, il y aura encore de nombreux changements de points de vue… 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapitre**** 42: …Réaction******

Un silence pesant régnait dans la Bibliothèque pratiquement déserte en ce vendredi après-midi. Dans un coin isolé, à l'écart des deux élèves de Serdaigle qui étaient, tout comme lui, venu trouver refuge dans ce "sanctuaire de tranquillité", Remus la tête entre les mains, parcourait un épais grimoire avec lassitude. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il était là, plongé dans la lecture de vieux livres poussiéreux, à déchiffrer les pattes de mouches qui s'étalaient sur les pages jaunies par le temps, et rien jusqu'à présent n'avait pu apporter une quelconque réponse à ses préoccupations du moment.

Il soupira et ferma le livre dans un claquement sec, avant de le jeter négligemment parmi les autres grimoires qui s'amoncelaient sur la table qu'il occupait. Cela fait, il se massa les tempes, vaguement agacé, incapable de faire taire le désagréable pressentiment que faisait naître en lui ses sens de lycanthrope et qui ne cessait de s'imposer à lui depuis plus d'une heure. Mais il n'y prêtait guère d'importance, obnubilé par la raison de sa présence à la Bibliothèque : le cas de Harry Calaway… ou plutôt Potter. 

Il soupira, exaspér : qu'espérait-il trouver en farfouillant dans des vieux livres ? Ce n'était pas dans les faits passés qu'il trouverait des réponses à ses préoccupations, mais dans les faits à venir, dans le futur… Et cela, aucun livre à sa disposition n'était en mesure de lui fournir de telles informations. Jamais il ne pourrait comprendre la mystérieuse attitude de Harry en s'enfermant dans la bibliothèque, c'était stupide.

Remus eut un léger sourire à cette pensée. Il acceptait parfaitement le fait que leur nouvel ami était le fils de James et Lily, venu du futur. La ressemblance était trop troublante et ne pouvait permettre la moindre contestation. Tout en Harry, en sa véritable apparence, criait haut et fort ses origines. Il admettait tout autant le fait que Harry soit arrivé accidentellement à leur époque. C'était parfaitement concevable sachant qu'il venait d'une époque postérieure à la leur et que, par conséquent, de nouvelles inventions avaient pu voir le jour, à commencer par une potion qui aurait la faculté de faire voyager dans le temps celui qui y recourait. Et il était désormais clair pour lui que jamais, de par sa naissance et par ses agissements, Harry n'aurait pu être la taupe, comme il l'avait un instant soupçonné, à tort il devait bien l'avouer.

Non, c'était autre chose qui le tracassait…, et c'était pour ça qu'il faisait des recherches à la bibliothèque, espérant trouver un indice quelconque, susceptible de le mettre sur la voie, pour l'aider à comprendre l'étrange comportement de Harry à l'égard de Peter. Harry s'entendait à la perfection avec James, Lily, Sirius, Amy et lui… mais détestait Queudver… Pourquoi ? Pour quelles obscures raisons Harry gardait-il une telle froideur, un tel mépris, pour Peter… ? Que s'était-il donc passé dans leur futur, dans le passé de Harry ? Pourquoi ce dernier était-il toujours aussi nébuleux quant à la vie qu'il menait avant d'arriver en 1977 ? 

Après la gifle mémorable qu'il avait reçu le jour où il s'était permis d'exprimer aux autres ses soupçons quant à l'intégrité de Harry, Remus avait jugé préférable de passer sous silence sa méfiance actuelle. Il préférait éviter, désormais, de s'attirer à nouveau les foudres de Lily et avait donc décidé d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'aborder ses préoccupations le concernant, en absence de preuves sur laquelle appuyer sa théorie. Harry en voulait à Peter pour quelque chose que le voyageur temporel était seul à connaître, un lourd secret qui semblait ronger Harry de l'intérieur, comme s'il se livrait constamment à une lutte intérieure… Remus connaissait bien, le vivant quotidiennement, ce genre de sentiment d'être en proie à un dilemme cuisant. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. 

Ces réflexions, et ces recherches, ne menaient à rien, à part l'irriter d'avantage et attiser sa curiosité et sa détermination à percer le secret de Harry, même s'il pressentait que ce ne serait probablement pas une découverte agréable… Il frémit instinctivement alors qu'un signal d'alarme semblait retentir dans un coin de sa conscience : Oui, quelque soit le secret que cachait Harry, ce devait être quelque chose de terrible…, quelque chose qui semblait hanter le voyageur temporel, et cela en toutes circonstances.

Il se redressa, s'étira paresseusement et commença à ranger ses affaires. Rester ici ne lui apporterait rien de plus que ce qu'il ne savait déjà, autrement dit, pas grand-chose. Mieux valait donc rejoindre les autres. Et peut-être que cela suffirait à faire taire l'étrange impression qui persistait dans un coin de son esprit depuis quelques temps.

* * * * *

La voix inquiète de Harry le ramena à la réalité. Les poings serrés par la souffrance qu'il avait soudainement ressenti, James releva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard anxieux de Harry. Celui-ci, livide, les traits crispés, s'était accroupi près de lui et avait posé une main sur son épaule, l'autre étant plaquée sur son front. 

« James, qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? » s'enquit Harry avec inquiétude.

L'intéressé garda le silence, encore sonné par les derniers évènements. Finalement, tout aussi brutalement qu'elle était arrivée, la douleur qui l'avait frappé disparut d'un coup. Il ne savait pas pour quelles obscures raisons il pouvait, tout d'un coup, ressentir la détresse de Lily mais il devait la sauver, et cela à tout prix. 

* * * * *

James venait d'apporter la potion calmante à Harry lorsque celui-ci, le vit brutalement tomber à genoux, la tête entre les mains. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une vive douleur lui traversa le front. Mais Harry n'y prêta guère attention, inquiété par l'étrange réaction de son futur père.

« James. » s'exclama-t-il en s'accroupissant près de l'intéressé, ce simple geste le faisant grimacer du fait que la potion qu'il venait d'absorber n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'agir.

Il le sentit, très nettement, tressaillir lorsqu'il posa la main sur son épaule. Face à son insistance, James releva la tête et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en notant les traits, décomposés par l'appréhension, du Maraudeur.

« Lily est en danger, souffla finalement James. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais je l'ai entendu crier… Elle semblait terrorisée et… »

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. C'était à prévoir… et cela expliquait la manifestation soudaine de sa cicatrice. Il allait dire quelque chose mais n'en eut guère l'occasion, en remarquant les yeux brillants du Préfet-en-Chef et les quelques larmes qu'il n'avait pu contenir et qui avaient roulées sur les joues du garçon. 

«- Elle… elle semblait terrorisée et… il y avait ce type blond qui la retenait… et… 

 - QUOI ? » hurla Harry en se levant brutalement, faisant ainsi sursauter son camarade.

A la déclaration de James, le sang de Harry n'avait fait qu'un tour dans ses veines, devinant sans mal l'identité de la personne qui devait se trouver auprès de Lily à l'heure actuelle… Malefoy… et visiblement pas celui de cette époque car, le cas échéant, James n'aurait probablement eut aucun mal à l'identifier. 

Sous le coup de la colère qui l'avait brutalement submergé, toutes les vitres de l'infirmerie éclatèrent dans un tintement sonore et tombèrent dans une pluie de piécettes de verre sur le sol, sous le regard d'un James stupéfait.

«- Oups, commenta Harry dont la fureur sembla retomber en remarquant les dégâts qu'il venait de causer inconsciemment.

 - Et ben, pour quelqu'un qui est supposé être en convalescence, tu m'as l'air plutôt en forme. » ironisa James.

Des bruits de pas précipités les ramenèrent à la situation présente.

« Mince, c'est probablement Pomfresh ! Je l'avais oublié celle-là, grogna Harry. Planque-toi, vite ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment à l'adresse de James. Tu n'es pas sensé être là, après tout. »

Lorsque la redoutable infirmière surgit dans la pièce, elle se figea sur le seuil, les mains sur les hanches, son regard critique passant des fenêtres dépourvues de vitres à Harry qui, allongé sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, fit mine de contempler le plafond avec intérêt.

«- Qu'est-ce… ? Calaway, qu'avez-vous encore fait ?

 - Moi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Madame Pomfresh… 

 - Oui, bien sûr, se moqua la sorcière. Et les fenêtres se sont cassées toutes seules peut-être ?

 - Vraiment ? Les fenêtres ont été cassées ? s'enquit négligemment Harry en jetant un regard innocent vers le mur avant de feindre la surprise. Ah oui, tiens, je n'avais même pas remarqué. Je me disais bien aussi qu'il faisait plus frais que de coutume… »

Madame Pomfresh eut un hoquet de surprise et, les lèvres pincées, darda sur son patient un regard partagé entre le scepticisme et la colère. 

* * * * *

En d'autres circonstances, James aurait probablement éclaté de rire à la remarque de Harry qui avait dit cela avec le plus grand naturel qu'il soit. Mais, en cet instant, il s'inquiétait d'avantage du sort de Lily que de la tête que devait actuellement faire l'infirmière dont, de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il ne voyait que les pieds.

Il y eut un instant de silence puis, sans crier gare, Madame Pomfresh tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les fenêtres aux vitres brisées. James, se tordant vainement le cou pour essayer d'avoir un meilleur aperçu de ce que faisait l'infirmière, l'entendit murmurer un bref sort de réparation. 

«- J'avais dit pas de magie, Mr Calaway, lâcha-t-elle en revenant sur un ton indéfinissable. Et, à peine ai-je le dos tourné que… 

 - Mais qui vous dit que c'est moi, Madame Pomfresh ? rétorqua la voix faussement offensée de Harry. Après tout, je n'ai pas ma baguette, et sur ce point vous êtes mieux placée que quiconque pour le savoir, en tant que responsable de l'infirmerie.

 - Oh, ça suffit, Calaway, le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé… Je ne veux rien savoir. Néanmoins, vous allez me faire le plaisir de prendre une potion fortifiante, que vous le vouliez ou non… »

Sur ce, ses talons s'éloignèrent à nouveau, alors que Madame Pomfresh repartait vivement vers son bureau. Aussitôt, les pieds de Harry entrèrent dans son champ de vision alors que le voyageur temporel quittait son lit. 

« Tu peux sortir, lança sèchement Harry. On a déjà perdu bien assez de temps comme ça. »

L'intonation de l'adolescent fit inconsciemment frémir James qui, sans attendre plus longtemps, quitta son refuge improvisé. La fureur de Harry était flagrante et James ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné par la façon dont son futur fils passait, sans aucune transition, de la colère à un calme des plus olympien. James venait de s'extirper de sous le lit quand un hurlement s'éleva de la pièce voisine.

«- CALAWAY ! rugit l'infirmière.

 - Allons-nous en ! » intima Harry.

James n'eut guère l'occasion de répliquer ou de s'interroger sur la façon dont son camarade comptait s'y prendre car ce dernier le saisit vivement par le bras. Pris au dépourvu, James adressa un bref regard à Harry dont les traits étaient crispés par la détermination farouche qui semblait habiter le garçon dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur que James ne se rappelait pas y avoir déjà vu. 

Mais le Préfet-en-Chef n'était pas au bout de ses surprises : Une étrange lueur écarlate sembla soudain émaner de sous la robe que Harry avait rapidement passé alors qu'il partait chercher la potion calmante qu'il lui avait demandé, et cela une fraction de seconde avant qu'un échauffement soudain contre sa peau ne lui apporte la réponse à ce curieux phénomène. Harry recourrait à ses pouvoirs hérités de Gryffondor et sollicitait ainsi les mystérieuses facultés de leur médaille respective.

« James, grinça Harry entre ses dents. Vide ton esprit et focalise-toi sur Lily, vite ! »

Le Maraudeur ne chercha même pas à discuter et s'efforça à ne penser qu'à la jeune fille, à l'effroi évident qu'il avait perçu quelques minutes plus tôt dans la voix de sa petite amie. En réponse, une vague de colère l'envahit : Il ne laisserait personne s'en prendre à Lily. Jamais.

James avait vaguement conscience du fait que Harry resserrait sa prise sur son bras, l'échauffement de la médaille contre sa peau ne cessant de croître au point de s'emparer de tout son être. Il ne comprit jamais ce qui se passa en cet instant mais il se retrouva soudain enveloppé par des ténèbres opaques, qui contrastait affreusement avec le blanc de l'infirmerie où il se trouvait moins d'une seconde auparavant.

Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine alors qu'une multitude de questions envahissaient son esprit : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Où se trouvait-il ? 

« Ne cède pas à la peur. Tout va bien. »

La voix de Harry était étrangement calme à ses côtés. James eut beau tourner la tête de tout côté, il ne parvenait pas à distinguer le garçon qui se tenait pourtant près de lui, sa main enserrant plus fermement que jamais son bras. Comment Harry pouvait-il rester aussi serein alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans cet étrange endroit qui n'était certainement pas Poudlard ? Alors que les protections mises en place par Dumbledore autour du château rendaient toute intrusion ou fuite, par un quelconque procédé magique, impossibles ?

« Reste concentrer sur Lily, bon sang ! » s'énerva Harry sur un ton impérieux qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Aussitôt, l'esprit du Préfet-en-Chef de Gryffondor sembla se vider de toutes ces questions superficielles, pour se focaliser sur la jeune fille, alors qu'un calme étrange s'emparait de lui. Puis, tout aussi brutalement qu'il s'était retrouvé happé dans cet endroit étrange, James se sentit tomber, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

* * * * *

Lucius ricana.

« Tu peux toujours appeler ton imbécile de petit ami, Evans, commenta-t-il en esquissant un sourire moqueur. Il ne risque pas de t'entendre. » conclut-il en tentant, une fois encore de poser les mains sur elle.

La jeune fille ne comprit pas l'étrange phénomène qui s'ensuivit mais une étrange impression de chaleur sembla s'étendre de sa poitrine à l'ensemble de son corps. Malefoy laissa entendre une exclamation stupéfaite alors qu'il était brutalement projeté en arrière, incapable de la toucher plus longtemps.

Passé le premier instant de surprise, l'adolescente avait profité de cette opportunité inespérée qui s'offrait ainsi à elle pour s'extraire, momentanément, à la prise de Malefoy, bien que sa situation actuelle ne soit guère enviable. Plus que jamais, elle aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs que dans cette pièce sombre en compagnie d'un Mangemort psychotique de la trempe de l'ancien Serpentard. Celui-ci, bien décidé à ne pas la laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement et s'étant vite ressaisi, avait réussi à la coincer contre un mur, à quelques distances de la porte qui pouvait offrir à la jeune fille une protection salutaire vis-à-vis des agissements de l'homme. Mais, en cet instant, Lily ne se faisait guère d'allusion quant à ses chances, plutôt maigres, d'atteindre le battant alors que le partisan de Voldemort la retenait implacablement, ignorant ses cris et ses vaines tentatives pour se libérer de son emprise. En fait la situation semblait plutôt amuser le Mangemort.

Non, elle ne laisserait pas un être aussi abjecte profiter d'elle de la sorte, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Mais la peur qui ne cessait de croître en elle semblait nuire à toute tentative de réflexion et cela malgré toute la volonté dont elle s'efforçait de faire preuve en cet instant. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, s'efforçant d'ignorer les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues, d'ignorer les mains de l'ancien Serpentard sur elle, d'ignorer les moqueries incessantes de l'homme. 

Mais ses efforts pour se recomposer une attitude qui se voulait assurée volèrent en éclat lorsqu'il la plaqua contre la pierre froide du mur, l'une des mains de l'homme retenant fermement les poignets de la jeune fille au-dessus de sa tête, dans une posture peu encline à l'inciter au calme.

« LACHE-MOI, MALEFOY ! » hurla-t-elle.

Le concerné laissa entendre un rire moqueur… visiblement guère impressionné par les pitoyables efforts de l'adolescente pour se dégager. Puis, alors que la situation semblait tout particulièrement défavorable à la jeune fille, tout bascula brutalement. A sa plus grande stupeur, la pièce plongea dans l'obscurité la plus absolue et la prise de Malefoy se relâcha soudainement. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, suivit par des jurons étouffés.

Paralysée par l'étonnement, Lily mit un peu de temps à analyser ce qui venait de se passer. Mais elle eut un mouvement de recul, en réalisant que, peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé, Malefoy ne s'avouerait pas si facilement vaincu. 

«- Eh, pousse-toi, tu m'écrases les côtes l ! s'indigna une voix étrangement familière dans les ténèbres environnantes.

 - En tout cas, la réception laisse à désirer, marmonna une autre voix tout aussi connue de la jeune fille.

 - Plains-toi. Si tu avais été plus concentré, on… Enfin, je ne sais pas sur quoi on est tombé mais ça a amorti notre chute… Et tu vas te pousser oui ? Tu fais ton poids, tu sais… »

Lily sentit son cœur bondir violemment dans sa poitrine, n'arrivant pas à croire ses oreilles. C'était impossible.

« James ? Harry ? » souffla-t-elle sur un ton incertain.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis… 

« Lily ?! »

Une agitation soudaine s'ensuivit dans l'obscurité, ponctuée de protestations à peine audibles.

« Eh, fais gaffe, c'est ma main que tu viens d'écraser, gronda l'un des deux adolescents. Lumos. »

La lumière se fit soudain dans la pièce, au plus grand soulagement de la jeune fille, révélant ainsi une scène inattendue : James, et Harry, qui se massait la main tout en fusillant son camarade du regard, étaient par terre, assis sur un Lucius Malefoy immobile. A priori, les deux garçons, dans un heureux concours de circonstance, étaient tombés sur le Mangemort, le neutralisant ainsi par la même occasion. 

Trop ébranlée pour parler, Lily se contenta de fixer les deux arrivants. Puis, sans crier gare, ses jambes tremblèrent, la tension accumulée jusqu'à présent retombant brusquement, et elle se retrouva par terre, contre le mur.

« Lily ! » s'exclama soudain James en se relevant promptement.

Mais dans sa précipitation, il buta contre le corps inerte du Mangemort et perdit l'équilibre. Instinctivement, dans une tentative désespérée pour ne pas tomber, il s'accrocha à la première chose qui s'offrait à lui, en l'occurrence Harry qui se relevait au même instant, et tous deux s'écrasèrent lourdement au sol.

«- Bon sang, mais tu as fini de me bousiller les côtes, oui ? s'indigna Harry en repoussant tant bien que mal James qui lui était, une fois encore, tombé dessus. Je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès.

 - Désolé, Harry, s'excusa le Maraudeur en se relevant tant bien que mal. C'est juste que… »

Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il remarqua le corps inconscient près duquel il se tenait.

«- Qu'est-ce que… ?

 - On dirait que le hasard fait bien les choses, ironisa Harry en se remettant debout et en jetant un regard méprisant au Mangemort inanimé. Notre petite entrée a eu raison de lui… Au moins, on n'aura pas eu à recourir à la magie pour le neutraliser. » ajouta-t-il avant de reporter son attention vers la jeune fille, une inquiétude évidente remplaçant le dédain qu'il affichait jusque là.

Encore sous le choc, Lily n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste pour essayer de se relever, et restait immobile contre la paroi de pierre, les yeux fixés sur la forme inerte du Mangemort. La terreur qui l'avait envahi quelques instants auparavant avait brutalement laissé place à un soulagement sans pareil avec l'arrivée inespérée des deux garçons. Et elle subissait à présent les contrecoups de ce revirement de situation des plus brutal. Dans un état second, elle semblait parfaitement déconnectée de la réalité, prenant à peine conscience des quelques paroles échangées par les garçons ou du fait que James se trouvait à présent, agenouillé, près d'elle. De sorte qu'elle sursauta violemment lorsqu'il posa la main sur son épaule et elle se déroba à ce contact. 

« Lily… » tenta-t-il doucement.

La jeune fille n'esquissa pas le moindre geste mais se tendit à nouveau, sur la défensive, sans vraiment prendre conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Quelque peu déstabilisé par son attitude, James ne perdit pourtant rien de sa détermination et se rapprocha un peu plus, tendant à nouveau la main vers sa petite amie qui se raidit aussitôt. Un frémissement la parcourut lorsqu'il effleura sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Lily, insista-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible mais empreint d'une douceur sans pareille. Lily… C'est fini, il ne s'en prendra plus à toi. » ajouta-t-il avant de se risquer à poser à nouveau la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci tressaillit mais ne fit rien pour tenter de s'écarter de James qui reprit aussitôt la parole.

« Regarde-moi, murmura-t-il calmement. Regarde-moi, Lily. »

L'intéressée frissonna et se mordit les lèvres, baissant un peu plus les yeux. Non, elle ne pouvait pas rencontrer son regard, elle ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Comment soutenir le regard de son petit ami alors que Malefoy l'avait touchée, avait posé les mains sur elle, avait essayé de profiter d'elle ?

Malheureusement, James ne semblait pas voir les choses de cette manière et glissa sa main libre sous son menton pour l'obliger à lever les yeux vers lui. La gorge trop nouée pour parler et les yeux brillants, Lily voulut détourner la tête mais le garçon para son geste, de sorte qu'elle se retrouva contrainte de croiser les yeux sombres de son petit ami.

« Aussi longtemps que je vivrais, je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal, tu en as ma parole, Lily. » promit-il sur un ton particulièrement solennel qui attira l'attention de la jeune fille.

Jamais, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle ne l'avait vu aussi grave qu'en cet instant. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais seul un sanglot lui échappa.

« Oh, Lily. » murmura-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras.

Cette fois, elle n'esquissa pas la moindre résistance et le laissa, au contraire, la serrer contre lui. Mais ce ne fut qu'une fois dans les bras du jeune homme qu'elle laissa libre cours aux larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir jusque là. 

«- Je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser partir seule, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front et en resserrant son étreinte. J'aurai dû me douter que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'ils tenteraient à nouveau quelque chose contre toi… ajouta-t-il avec amertume C'est de ma faute si ce type s'en est pris à toi… 

 - Non, James. Je pense au contraire que tu n'es pas la raison de ce qui vient de se passer. » intervint brutalement Harry.

Le ton avait été catégorique et étrangement dur. Lily se mordit à nouveau les lèvres, les larmes coulant de plus belle sur ses joues, et nicha son visage au creux de l'épaule de son petit ami alors que celui-ci levait les yeux vers Harry. Ce dernier fixait, avec un dégoût évident, le corps inanimé près duquel il se tenait.

Harry semblait avoir deviné ce qui avait pu se passer, avant leur arrivée inopinée. Après tout, il était probablement le plus à même pour comprendre les réelles motivations de celui qui avait commandité les actions de Malefoy.

* * * * *

«- Co… comment ça ? s'étonna James.

 - Ce… c'est un partisan du Voldemort de mon époque… et non du votre… Malefoy est l'un des deux Mangemorts que le Voldemort du futur a amené avec lui, ici. Il agissait sur ordre de son maître… 

 - Mais, dans ce cas, s'il ne s'en est pas pris à Lily pour m'atteindre…, pourquoi… ? »

Harry laissa entendre un reniflement dédaigneux.

«- A ton avis, à qui d'autre pourrait-il nuire en s'en prenant à Lily ? demanda Harry d'une voix inexprimable tout en se rapprochant des deux autres. A moins que je ne me trompe, Voldemort semblait trouver là une parfaite occasion pour éradiquer… à la base, la menace que je constitue pour lui.

 - Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'ils ont enlevés Lily pour te faire du tort ? s'exclama James, les sourcils froncés, quelque peu sceptique.

 - En fait, je crois que la situation est un peu plus compliqué que ça…, observa calmement Harry en jetant un bref regard à la jeune fille qui pleurait toujours contre le Maraudeur.

 - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par l ?

 - Et bien, ni le Voldemort de cette époque ni, par conséquent, Brûlopot ne savent la présence du Voldemort de mon époque en ces lieux… Du moins je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, expliqua Harry. Donc, lorsque Brûlopot a enlevé Lily, il devait, à priori, suivre les instructions de son maître…, qui devait avoir d'autres raisons de la faire enlever. Mais je suppose que le Voldemort du futur est intervenu, se faisant probablement passer pour sa version de cette époque, et a pris la situation à son avantage… 

 - Stupéfix ! »

Le sort écarlate fusa soudain, manquant de peu Harry qui, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, dévia le sort qui rata de peu la tête de James (toujours par terre et Lily contre lui) avant de finir sa course dans le mur. 

Avant que James ait pu comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver, Harry s'était déjà retourné, non sans laisser entendre un juron sonore, et désarma, d'un sort, le Mangemort qui fut violement projeté en arrière. 

Comme le Maraudeur le compris plus tard, le Malefoy du futur, ayant profité du moment d'inattention des trois adolescents, s'était redressé et avait recouru à sa baguette. Visiblement, il n'avait été que brièvement sonné par la chute des deux garçons lorsqu'ils lui étaient, par le plus grand des hasard, tombés dessus. Mais il était parvenu à tromper la vigilance de Harry en faisant mine d'avoir perdu connaissance sous le coup.

«- Si j'étais toi, je me tiendrais tranquille, Malefoy, gronda Harry en tenant l'homme en respect avec sa propre baguette.

 - Et pourquoi cela, Potter ? rétorqua le partisan de Voldemort, à l'adresse de son adversaire, en esquissant un sourire sarcastique.

 - Pour la simple et bonne raison que je commence à en avoir assez des petites combines de ton maître et que, à défaut de pouvoir régler des comptes avec lui, je pourrai bien décider de le faire avec toi.

 - Mais c'est qu'il est fâché, le p'tit Harry Potter, ironisa Lucius. On dirait que tu n'apprécies pas beaucoup qu'on s'en prenne à tes futurs parents ?

 - Continue comme ça et tu verras ce qu'il en coûte de me mettre, réellement, en colère. » menaça Harry dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur de mauvaise augure.

Le Mangemort ricana, visiblement peu impressionné par la mise en garde de son interlocuteur. Mais il perdit de sa superbe quand il se retrouva soulevé du sol et propulsé sans ménagement à travers la pièce, s'écrasant violemment contre le mur du fond.

«- Ca c'est pour avoir osé t'en prendre à Lily, lâcha froidement Harry en s'avançant vers le Mangemort. 

 - C'est tout ce dont tu es capable de faire, Potter ? le provoqua Lucius qui ne semblait guère avoir été affecté par le traitement auquel Harry venait de le soumettre. Je me serais attendu à mieux que ça venant du plus grand ennemi de mon maître… 

 - Oh, mais ce n'était qu'un avertissement, Malefoy. » 

James frémit malgré lui au ton glacial qu'Harry venait d'employer, et il serra, instinctivement, un peu plus Lily contre lui. 

* * * * *

Harry planta son regard dans celui de son adversaire qu'il menaçait à nouveau de la baguette dont il l'avait précédemment destitué. Bien qu'étant en position défavorable, Lucius ne semblait rien avoir perdu de son arrogance et du sourire méprisant qu'il continuait à afficher alors que, affalé au pied du mur contre laquelle Harry l'avait projeté, il soutenait le regard de l'adolescent.

Sa conscience lui serinait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que Lucius mijotait un quelconque coup bas. Instinctivement, Harry jeta un bref regard en arrière, vers l'endroit où se trouvaient James et Lily. Non, de ce côté-là, rien à craindre. Faisant écran entre le Mangemort et les deux adolescents, il pourrait sans mal contrer la moindre tentative de Lucius à leur encontre. De toute façon, Lucius n'aurait aucune chance de tenter quoique ce soit sans sa baguette.

« Sa baguette. » songea Harry alors que son regard se posait sur l'item magique qu'il tenait toujours. 

Il tenait la solution pour ôter cette expression narquoise du visage de son adversaire et sans avoir à trop solliciter ses pouvoirs magiques.

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il se tournait vers la cheminée, à présent vide, le feu s'étant inexplicablement éteint à leur arrivée, à James et lui, dans la pièce. Jusque là, à défaut d'avoir sa baguette, Harry était parvenu à maintenir un éclairage des plus rudimentaires par le biais d'une petite sphère lumineuse qu'il avait fait apparaître et qui brillait près du plafond, apportant un minimum d'éclairage à la pièce. 

« Incendio. » murmura-t-il, tout en gardant un œil sur Malefoy sur qui il pointait toujours la baguette et en se concentrant sur la cheminée.

Aussitôt des flammes s'élevèrent, hautes et vives dans l'âtre, projetant une lueur chaude dans la pièce. 

« Bien, commenta Harry avant de reporter toute son attention sur Malefoy. Puisque tu ne sembles pas prendre au sérieux ma mise en garde, je vais passer à une autre étape… pour te faire regretter le coup bas de tout à l'heure… »

Le sourire mesquin de l'adolescent s'élargit alors qu'il s'avançait vers la cheminée. S'arrêtant près du foyer, il jeta un regard sarcastique au Mangemort et tendit le bras de façon à ce que la baguette magique de Malefoy se trouve à quelques centimètres au-dessus des flammes.

« Tu n'aimerais pas que je la détruise, n'est-ce pas, Malefoy ? »

La réponse qui s'ensuivit dépassa toutes ses attentes… En effet, sans crier gare, Lucius lança un sort qui toucha Harry, pris par surprise, de plein fouet, le projetant durement au sol et lui arrachant un cri de souffrance. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Lucius recours à la magie sans baguette… 

Mais, dans le feu de l'action, Harry avait accidentellement lâché la baguette. Celle-ci disparut dans le brasier qui s'élevait dans l'âtre. Ce fut probablement de trop pour Lucius qui, visiblement furieux, se remit debout, profitant du manque de réaction de Harry qui était toujours au sol, et se rua vers le fautif tandis qu'un petit nuage verdâtre, seul vestige de l'item magique brûlé, émergeait de la cheminée.

«- Tu me le payeras, Potter ! grinça Lucius avant de se tourner vers les deux autres jeunes, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Et je sais déjà comment… 

 - Je t'interdis de les toucher, Malefoy ! s'écria Harry, le souffle coupé par sa chute et la douleur qui s'était douloureusement répercutée dans ses côtes meurtries, en se remettant péniblement à genoux.

 - Et qui m'en empêchera ? ironisa le Mangemort en souriant, moqueur, face aux efforts donc le jeune homme faisait preuve pour se relever. Toi ? »

Sur ces mots, Lucius se tourna vers les deux autres adolescents. Lily, qui avait fini par se calmer, laissa entendre un cri effaré, alors que James la serrait un peu plus contre lui, la protégeant ainsi de son corps.

«- Pathétique, se moqua Lucius en les observant d'un air condescendant. Vous autres, les Gryffondor, êtes si pitoyables… Vous êtes si sentimentaux que ça en devient écœurant, observa-t-il en esquissant une moue dédaigneuse. Même sans baguette, je peux vous faire regretter le geste de l'autre avorton. Endo… 

 - NON ! »

Avant même qu'Harry, le visage déformé par la colère, ait réalisé ce qu'il faisait, Lucius fut brusquement tiré en arrière par une force invisible, l'éloignant ainsi des deux autres adolescents. Harry se remit promptement sur ses pieds, la fureur qui l'habitait à présent semblant avoir momentanément fait taire la douleur lancinante qui lui parcourait encore la cage thoracique moins d'une minute auparavant.

«- C'est avec moi que tu as des comptes à régler, pas avec eux. Alors laisse-les hors de ça, Malefoy ! cria Harry en s'interposant entre le Mangemort, qui se relevait déjà, et ses deux camarades. Mais si tu tiens tant à t'en prendre à eux, il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps, avertit-il.

 - Oh, mais avec joie, Potter, répliqua Malefoy en esquissant un sourire mauvais. Je dois admettre que tu utilises bien mieux que moi la magie instinctive mais… j'ai d'autres atouts… 

 - Vraiment ? répliqua Harry en esquissant un sourire sarcastique. Je serai curieux de voir ça… 

 - Oh mais je vais me faire un plaisir de t'en faire profiter, Potter. »

Sur ces mots, il lança un sortilège de Stupéfixion à son adversaire qui n'eut aucun mal à contrer l'offensive.

«- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, Malefoy ? se moqua Harry. Tu me déçois, conclut-il en envoyant à son tour un sort au Mangemort qui para le coup.

 - Attends de voir, Potter, commenta Lucius sur un ton doucereux. Attends de voir, répéta-t-il en s'approchant légèrement. Endoloris. »

* * * * *

Lily avait cessé de pleurer mais James percevait encore les frissons qui parcouraient le corps de la jeune fille qu'il serrait contre lui, alors qu'il suivait avec une inquiétude croissante l'affrontement auquel se livraient Harry et le serviteur du Voldemort venu du futur. Ce n'était guère une surprise pour lui de constater que Malefoy servait toujours, à l'époque de Harry, le mage noir. Mais l'ancien Serpentard semblait animé par une motivation des plus malsaine alors qu'il faisait face à Harry. Pourquoi paraissait-il aussi sûr de lui ? Pour avoir tenu tête à Lucius depuis son plus jeune âge, leur famille respective n'étant guère en très bons termes, James devinait sans mal que le Mangemort préparait un mauvais coup… mais quoi ?

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait voulu faire à Lily, Malefoy semblait, en cet instant, agir de sa propre initiative et non sur ordre de son maître. James ne comprenait pas en quoi le traitement originellement prévu par le Seigneur des Ténèbres du futur aurait pu avoir une incidence sur le court du temps et la naissance de Harry mais il savait par contre une chose… ou plutôt plusieurs choses. Lucius avait osé s'en prendre à Lily et poser la main sur elle. Lily n'allait pas bien. Harry n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Et ils ignoraient où ils se trouvaient exactement. En somme, ils étaient dans une belle galère.

Un léger mouvement contre lui le tira de ses réflexions et il baissa les yeux vers la jeune fille réfugiée dans ses bras, pour rencontrer deux yeux verts encore humides et rougis par les larmes.

« Ca va mieux ? » articula-t-il silencieusement, en chassant d'une main, les quelques mèches de cheveux auburn qui masquaient le visage de sa petite amie.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua la large ecchymose qui commençait à se former sur la joue de Lily.

« Il t'a frapp ?! » s'indigna-t-il, la colère l'envahissant à cette perspective.

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres et acquiesça faiblement. Au même instant, une plainte sourde le ramena au duel qui se poursuivait à quelques mètres d'eux, juste à temps pour voir Harry tomber à genoux au sol, le visage crispé, une main sur les côtes. Lucius ricana.

«- Alors Potter, on a les côtes fragiles semble-t-il, ironisa-t-il. Quel dommage pour toi que ce détail joue autant à mon avantage… et va t'être fatal, je le crains, ajouta-t-il avant de gratifier son adversaire d'un coup de pied qui eut raison des vaines tentatives du garçon pour se relever, lui arrachant un cri de douleur sans précédent.

 - Harry ! » s'alarma Lily qui avait, elle aussi, suivit les derniers évènements.

James vit l'adolescent tressaillir à l'intervention de la jeune fille et tenter de reprendre le dessus. Le sourire mauvais de Lucius s'élargit.

« Ca fait mal, Potter, n'est-ce pas ? lâcha-t-il froidement. J'ai toujours souhaité être celui qui te ferait la peau, Potter… Non seulement pour compenser l'incompétence de mon propre fils face à toi, mais aussi… pour mon propre intérêt : Mon maître me récompenserait grandement pour avoir éliminé son pire ennemi… »

Harry laissa entendre un rire moqueur.

« Tu t'imagines vraiment que Voldemort te félicitera pour m'avoir supprim ? commenta-t-il d'une voix incertaine. Quelle naïvet ! Au contraire, il te tuerait pour ça… Il veut avoir la satisfaction de me détruire de ses mains… et non pas laissé l'un de ses stupides partisans le… »

Un nouveau coup de pied du Mangemort le réduisit impitoyablement au silence. James, trop choqué par ce qu'il voyait pour réagir, le vit se mordre cruellement les lèvres pour réprimer un autre cri. Lily, quant à elle, se raidit dans son étreinte, visiblement horrifiée.

« Harry… » murmura-t-elle, livide.

Lucius éclata d'un rire impitoyable.

«- Quel déchéance pour le grand Harry Potter ! se moqua-t-il. Je serais curieux de voir comment réagiraient le vieux fou et ces crétins qui t'entourent à notre époque s'ils pouvaient voir l'état dans lequel se trouve actuellement leur petit protégé… Remarque que nous avons deux spectateurs de marque, ajouta-t-il avant de se tourner vers les deux autres adolescents. Alors, Potter et Evans, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça ? Vous avez l'immense privilège d'assister à la chute du Survivant, du grand adversaire de mon maître, de votre précieux fils qui a tout fait pour vous protéger depuis qu'il est ici, poursuivit-il avant de gratifier un nouveau coup à Harry qui trembla violemment mais tint bon.

 - Arrêtez, vous lui faites mal ! s'écria Lily, les yeux brillants de larmes fixés sur l'adolescent malmené.

 - Oh mais c'est bien mon intention, Evans, rétorqua paisiblement Lucius, un sourire malsain aux lèvres et une lueur démentielle animant ses yeux gris. Et je sais comment le faire encore plus souffrir, ajouta-t-il en s'avançant vers eux.

 - Stupéfix ! » 

Le sort écarlate fendit l'air, manquant de peu le Mangemort qui se retourna promptement. Harry, profitant de la diversion réalisé par les deux autres, le visage crispé par la douleur qu'il s'efforçait de contenir et les yeux brillants d'une rage froide, s'était tant bien que mal redressé et fixait, sa baguette à la main, le Mangemort. Bien sûr, sa baguette était restée dans la poche de sa robe d'uniforme avant le match et durant tout le temps qu'il avait passé à l'infirmerie. Cependant, il était facile de deviner qu'il n'allait pas bien, pour en être réduit à employer l'item magique.

«- Ne t'approche pas d'eux, Malefoy, l'avertit sèchement Harry.

 - Oh mais c'est qu'il en redemande, en plus, se gaussa Lucius en se rapprochant du garçon. Grossière erreur d'avoir utilisé ta baguette, Potter. Expelliarmus. »

Harry tenta de parer le coup mais son sort céda sous celui du Mangemort et il perdit l'équilibre, touché de plein fouet par le sortilège de désarmement, sa baguette lui échappant. Malefoy sourit froidement et se figea près de l'adolescent.

«- Quelle fierté, Potter, se moqua-t-il alors que Harry tentait de se relever. Dommage que tes efforts soient vains. Tu as perdu, Potter, admet-le. 

 - C'est toi qui vas perdre, Malefoy. » siffla Harry.

Il ne put contrer le nouveau coup du Mangemort et tomba à genoux, les poings crispés contre le sol froid, incapable de réprimer une légère plainte, tandis que Malefoy ramassait la baguette de son adversaire. Ce fut de trop pour James qui, sans crier gare, bondit sur ses pieds et se jeta de façon totalement irréfléchie, sur le Mangemort qui perdit à son tour l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long par terre, entraînant le Maraudeur dans sa chute. Tous deux se relevèrent vivement, James tirant à son tour sa baguette de sa poche.

«- Oh mais qui voil ? ironisa Lucius. On se décide enfin à intervenir, Potter ?

 - Je ne pouvais pas te laisser t'acharner sur Harry, lâcha l'adolescent.

 - Et tu espères vraiment être de taille à me tenir tête, Potter ? se moqua le Mangemort. Dans ce cas, tu es plus bête que je l'aurai pensé. De plus, tu as commis la même erreur que l'autre imbécile. Expelliarmus. »

Cette fois, le sort ricocha contre la protection érigée par le Maraudeur, à la surprise du partisan de Voldemort.

«- Oh, je constate que tu as fait des progrès, Potter, commenta Lucius en souriant d'une façon des plus sarcastique.

 - J'ai été à bonne école, avec Harry, répliqua évasivement James. Stupéfix. »

Malefoy évita sans mal l'attaque de l'adolescent.

« Dans ce cas, on verra si tu peux, aussi, éviter ça, riposta le Mangemort, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Ava… »

Il se figea brutalement. James haussa les sourcils, pris au dépourvu, et remarqua alors que son adversaire était immobilisé par une fine couche de glace. Troublé, il jeta un regard à Harry qui, toujours dans la même position, semblait tout aussi surpris que lui. 

« Une incantation. » réalisa James avant de se tourner, en toute logique, vers Lily qui fixait durement le Mangemort.

La jeune fille se remit debout, ses yeux verts brillant d'une lueur déterminée que James ne se rappelait pas lui avoir déjà vu.

«- J'aurai dû y penser plus tôt, murmura-t-elle.

 - Lily, c'est toi qui…, commença James, en étudiant à nouveau le Mangemort paralysé du regard. Impressionnant. Mais pourquoi l'avoir gel ? »

Lily grimaça d'un air gêné.

«- J'ai fait la première chose qui me venait par la tête pour empêcher Malefoy de te lancer le sort…, commenta-t-elle simplement avant de s'agenouiller près de Harry. Ne bouge pas, intima-t-elle avant de réciter une autre incantation dans un souffle à peine audible. Ca devrait aller mieux, non ?

 - Je pense que oui, confirma l'adolescent non sans fixer la jeune fille avec étonnement. Tu arrives à employer les incantations à des fins curatives ?

 - Pas exactement, concéda-t-elle. Je peux améliorer l'état de quelqu'un, et encore seulement pendant un temps donné, mais sans plus. Je ne maîtrise vraiment pas ce domaine-là… »

Sur ce, elle le prit par un bras, rapidement imitée par James et tous deux remirent d'aplomb leur camarade.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, Lily, même si je te suis reconnaissant de nous avoir tiré de ce mauvais pas, évite d'utiliser les incantations ou l'ancienne magie, face au Voldemort de cette époque et ses troupes. Il ne doit surtout pas connaître ton penchant pour cet art…, lâcha Harry en se massant distraitement les côtes en grimaçant légèrement. Cela étant dit, et si nous partions d'ici ? Même si je dois me faire sermonner par Madame Pomfresh à notre retour au château et probablement séquestré à l'infirmerie jusqu'à la fin de l'année, on sera mieux à Poudlard qu'ici… »

James eut un léger rire à la remarque de Harry. Lily, quant à elle, voulut dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu es allé faire à cette pauvre Madame Pomfresh, mais je suis heureuse que vous l'ayez fait… Je préfère ne pas imaginer ce que Malefoy aurait pu me… »

Elle s'interrompit, mal à l'aise, et James l'attira à lui, l'entourant de ses bras.

«- Je… J'étais terrorisée, je… je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui… Il… par moment, il me relâchait… sans que je sache pourquoi mais, après… c'était pire. Je…, sanglota-t-elle en enfouissant son visage contre la robe d'uniforme de son petit ami.

 - Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à subir ça mais c'est fini maintenant. On est là et il ne s'en prendra plus à toi, murmura-t-il en passant la main le long de son dos dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant. 

 - On ferait mieux de partir d'ici, lâcha Harry au bout d'un moment. Je ne peux pas promettre qu'on sortira d'ici sans encombre mais, je crois que nous avons tous besoin de repos, et surtout Lily. »

Sur ces mots, il s'approcha du Mangemort pour récupérer sa baguette en la dégageant de la main gelée de Lucius.

«- Allez, nous ferions mieux de partir avant que Voldemort ne vienne voir ce que fait son serviteur, lança Harry en glissant sa baguette dans sa poche tout en rejoignant James qui avait passé un bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie.

 - D'ailleurs, puisque nous sommes probablement dans son repaire actuel, comment ça se fait qu'on n'ait pas vu l'ombre d'un autre danger que Lucius ?

 - Honnêtement, James, je préfère ne pas le savoir. Plus tard ils se manifesteront, mieux ça sera pour nous trois, soupira Harry en ouvrant prudemment la porte et en jetant un regard en dehors de la pièce. C'est bon, la voie est libre. On peut y aller. » annonça Harry avant de s'engager, imité par les deux autres, dans le couloir qui s'offrait à eux, ignorant ce qu'il se passait dans une autre partie du repaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

* * * * *

« Comment ça, tu m'as apporté la Sang-de-Bourbe ? demanda Voldemort. Tu te moques de moi, Hector, j'espère ? »

Un silence pesant s'instaura dans la "salle du trône", alors que Voldemort, siégeant sur ledit trône, fixait, avec un calme trompeur, son serviteur qui n'en menait pas large en cet instant.

« N… non, bien sûr que non. J… jamais je ne me permettrais… »

Voldemort l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

«- Crois-tu vraiment que je te demanderai la fille si tu me l'avais déjà amen ? s'enquit le mage noir avec un rictus méprisant.

 - Mais, Maître, je… 

 - Serai-ce une pitoyable excuse pour dissimuler ton échec dans cette mission, pourtant à la portée du premier imbécile venu, que je t'avais confi ?

 - Non, Maître, protesta vivement la taupe. Je vous assure que j'ai bel et bien réussi à enlever Evans, non sans avoir sollicité l'aide de l'arrière-garde, et je l'ai mené ici selon vos plans, mais… 

 - Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses, Hector, gronda Voldemort. Où est la fille dans ce cas ? »

Le professeur Brûlopot s'agita nerveusement et baissa piteusement la tête.

«- Je… je ne sais pas… Je vous ai vu, c… comme je vous vois maintenant, dans votre salon privé et… vous m'avez dit que vous vous en occuperiez vous-même à partir de là… 

 - Les mensonges ne te seront d'aucune utilité avec moi, Hector, et tu le sais ! Tu as échoué…, une fois de plus.

 - Maître, je vous assure…, plaida la taupe.

 - Endoloris. »

Les cris du Mangemort, qui tomba au sol sous la force du sort, s'ensuivirent immédiatement. Voldemort sourit froidement, les yeux brillants de colère et la baguette pointée vers son serviteur dont le corps, prostré, se convulsait de souffrance devant lui.

Puis, tout aussi brutalement qu'il avait lancé le sort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres abaissa sa baguette, mettant ainsi fin à la punition de son serviteur.

«- Tu n'es plus digne de ma confiance, Hector, lâcha-t-il à l'adresse de la silhouette tremblante et immobile sur le sol. Je pensais que tu parviendrais sans mal à réaliser cette tâche des plus simple, mais je constate que non… Tu n'es qu'un incapable. Tu ne vaux guère mieux que ces autres crétins qui sont sous mes ordres.

 - Maître…, je… » tenta le Mangemort d'une voix incertaine.

Voldemort leva à nouveau la main, réduisant ainsi son partisan au silence.

« Cela suffit. J'ai bien assez perdu de temps avec toi. Tu peux t'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir été plus sévèrement puni, aux vues de tes derniers échecs. Bien d'autres seraient morts pour moins que ça, déclara froidement le Seigneur des Ténèbres en se levant. Je dois retrouver la fille… Et toi, Hector, va me chercher les Détraqueurs… Cela devrait être dans tes cordes, j'espère. »

Sur ce, il se détourna de son serviteur et quitta la pièce, s'attardant un bref instant près de la porte, qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même à son approche, pour donner un bref ordre en Fourchelang. Aussitôt, Nagini émergea de l'ombre du trône et rejoignit son maître alors que celui-ci quittait la salle sans un regard à son espion au sein de Poudlard.

Les lourds battants se refermèrent derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres, plongeant la pièce dans un silence pesant. 

« M'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir été plus sévèrement puni. » murmura Brûlopot, sans esquisser le moindre geste pour se relever.

Il laissa échapper un rire amer. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait eu à subir le sortilège Doloris… et encore moins de la main de son Maître. Et certainement pas aussi injustement. Oh bien sûr, il avait échoué à plusieurs reprises dernièrement mais, cette fois, il avait pourtant fait ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait de lui… et avait confié la fille à son Maître… 

Mais alors, à quoi rimait donc cette situation ? Pourquoi Lord Voldemort prétendait-il ne pas savoir où était Evans alors qu'Hector était certain de la lui avoir amené, comme il était convenu ? Etais-ce un prétexte pour lui faire payer ses précédentes erreurs ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres commençait-il à se laisser un peu trop aveuglé par sa puissance et son pouvoir grandissants ? Et pourquoi avait-il besoin des Détraqueurs ? Que comptait-il faire à Evans, s'il venait à mettre la main dessus ?

Le professeur Brûlopot se releva tant bien que mal, les jambes tremblantes, les traits marqués par l'inquiétude. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer à son insu, ni par quelle sournoise manœuvre il s'était retrouvé dans une telle situation. Néanmoins, il savait une chose : quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas et Evans courrait actuellement un grand danger, par sa faute. S'il avait pu deviner que la situation dégénérait de la sorte, jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait enlevé la jeune fille. Par conscience professionnelle, il n'aurait jamais dû mettre ainsi en péril la vie de l'un de ses élèves. Instinctivement, il frissonna à la perspective de ce qui pouvait attendre la Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor si le Seigneur des Ténèbres décidait de recourir aux Détraqueurs contre elle… 

Il serra les poings. Non, il ne laisserait pas une telle chose arriver à son élève. Dans le plan établi par son maître, jamais il n'avait été prévu qu'il recourt aux Détraqueurs… Alors, il se devait d'aider la jeune fille, même si, pour cela, il devait essuyer les foudres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien sûr, il aurait inévitablement des problèmes s'il n'allait pas chercher les Détraqueurs… Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas abandonner son élève à un sort aussi funeste que d'être confronté à ces sinistres créatures. Même si, pour cela, il devait retourner sa veste… 

Sa décision prise, il se dirigea, les poings serrés, vers la porte. S'arrêtant dans le couloir dans lequel il venait de s'engager, il hésita un bref instant, jetant un regard autour de lui. Pour rassembler les Détraqueurs, il lui faudrait prendre à gauche, vers le sous-sol. Mais s'il s'accordait à suivre son intention première, il devait prendre à droite.

Il inspira, tapa les semelles de ses bottines l'une contre l'autre et disparut à la vue de quiconque se serait trouvé dans le couloir en cet instant.

* * * * *

Harry, baguette en main et eux aguets, scruta le couloir qui s'offrait à eux avant de se tourner vers les deux autres adolescents qui l'accompagnaient.

«- Quoiqu'il arrive, longez les murs et ne vous aventurez pas au milieu du couloir.

 - Pourquoi ? s'étonna James, un bras passé autour de la taille de Lily.

 - On n'est jamais trop prudent, soupira Harry. Et je ne tiens pas à renouveler l'expérience de l'oubliette. »

Le silence revint entre les trois adolescents alors qu'ils progressaient le long des parois de pierre sombres qui s'étendaient devant eux, sans prêter la moindre attentions aux portes qui se dessinaient de part et d'autre du couloir. Les quelques torches fichées aux murs offraient un éclairage intermittent des lieux qui restaient anormalement déserts. Harry, toujours en tête et les doigts crispés sur sa baguette, guettait le moindre bruit qui trahirait la présence d'une quelconque menace.

Voldemort n'aurait jamais laissé Malefoy seul avec sa prisonnière. Jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait laissé un de ses Mangemorts sans surveillance et totalement livré à lui-même. Encore moins après l'échec (après tout, Harry était toujours en vie et Voldemort avait ainsi perdu un de ses partisans) du plan "Croupton Junior" durant la quatrième année de scolarité de Harry. Or, si même un partisan de confiance avait pu échouer dans la tâche qui lui incombait, il paraissait évident que le Voldemort du futur garderait un œil sur Lucius Malefoy. La fuite de Lily ne passerait donc pas longtemps inaperçue… 

En plus de cela, il fallait tenir compte du fait que Brûlopot avait amené Lily ici, sous les ordres du Voldemort de cette époque… ce qui voulait dire que le maître des lieux, ou l'un de ses partisans, pouvait faire son apparition à tout moment. Les Mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres du passé avaient l'avantage de la discrétion, grâce aux Herméciates qu'ils portaient, ce qui les rendait plus redoutables que de normal. Et puis, il y avait les Détraqueurs… 

Harry soupira légèrement. Décidément, la situation ne se présentait guère sous de bons augures : Ils se trouvaient dans le repaire de Voldemort, avec tout ce que cela incluait, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait exactement et il n'était guère en mesure de résister à un éventuel duel avec l'un ou l'autre des mages noirs qui se trouvaient en ces lieux. L'incantation de Lily avait atténué considérablement la douleur qui lui parcourrait les côtes mais ce n'était que temporaire, comme elle l'avait elle-même signalé. Mieux valait donc qu'il soit loin de Voldemort lorsque le sort perdrait son effet, étant donné que, seul, il ne pourrait certainement pas résister à un affrontement, quel qu'il soit, tout en assurant la protection de James et Lily. Et il était hors de question de solliciter l'aide du couple qui l'accompagnait, au risque de les exposer inutilement à des risques considérables. Après tout, le Voldemort du futur semblait décidé à en finir avec Harry, et cela quelque soit les moyens… 

Harry secoua distraitement la tête, chassant ces sombres réflexions de son esprit. Les circonstances ne se prêtaient guère à ce genre de distraction. Il se devait de rester concentrer sur ce qui se passait autour de lui, pour parer au mieux à toute éventualité. Sur cette décision, Harry reporta son attention sur le couloir pénombré qui s'étendait inlassablement face à lui.

« Toujours aussi sympa la décoration. » ironisa-t-il en scrutant les alentours.

* * * * *

James ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire à la remarque de Harry. Un rire nerveux certes mais un rire quand même. Malgré les circonstances, Harry s'efforçait de détendre l'atmosphère. En d'autres termes, pour qu'il en vienne à adopter ce genre d'attitude, la situation devait être bien plus grave qu'il ne paraissait.

James s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque Harry se figea brutalement, tendant la main derrière lui pour leur faire signe de faire de même… Tendant l'oreille, il ne tarda pas à comprendre la raison de cette halte inattendue en percevant un bruit qui venait de quelque part devant eux.

«- Harry… commença James dans un souffle à peine audible.

 - Restez ici, tous les deux, et ne bougez surtout pas de là avant que je ne vous le dise. » intima le concerné sur le même ton.

Avant que James n'ait eu le temps de protester, Harry glissa sa baguette dans sa poche et se fut une panthère qui se fondit dans la pénombre du couloir qui s'étendait devant eux et disparu rapidement du champ de vision des deux autres adolescents.

«- Dans son état, il ne tiendra pas bien longtemps à cet allure. » murmura James plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

* * * * *

Harry fut, effectivement, bien vite contraint de ralentir sa course pour réduire la vive douleur qui avait recommencé à lui traverser les côtes. Il avait espéré que la transformation annulerait ses "petits soucis" de santé mais il venait d'en avoir la preuve du contraire. Se changer en panthère n'avait fait qu'interrompre l'incantation employée par Lily, et rien de plus. Il reprit donc sa forme humaine, songeant qu'il pâtirait moins de ses côtes douloureuses en tant que sorcier qu'en tant que félin. 

Après tout, aussi dangereuse que soit une panthère pour un être humain, Harry était conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas, dans l'état actuel des choses, employer le plein potentiel d'attaque de l'animal. Alors que ses côtes ne le gêneraient pas dans l'utilisation de la magie, dans la mesure où il garderait sa baguette. Et quant à recourir à la magie sous sa forme de panthère comme le soir où il avait assisté à la réunion de l'arrière-garde, mieux valait éviter de gaspiller inutilement son énergie à réaliser des sorts rudimentaires qui ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité dans un combat.

Il tira sa baguette de sa poche et s'avança prudemment dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une portion du corridor qui disparaissait à l'angle d'un mur. Un endroit idéal pour se faire prendre, ou prendre quelqu'un en embuscade. Retenant sa respiration, il tendit l'oreille et ne perçut rien d'autre que des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix qui se rapprochaient. Visiblement, quelqu'un arrivait. Probablement des Mangemorts, du fait que les Détraqueurs ne parlaient pas et que les pas étaient trop nombreux pour n'être produit que par une seule personne.

_Il peut aussi s'agir de Détraqueurs accompagnés de Mangemorts_ ! lui rappela sa conscience.

Mais Harry rejeta bien vite cette possibilit : le groupe qui venait dans sa direction avançait trop lentement, trop calmement, et ne devait donc pas être envoyé à la recherche de Lily. Par conséquent, les Mangemorts n'avaient aucune raison de subir la proximité des Détraqueurs. Cela devait être un simple concours de circonstances qui avait fait que ces membres des troupes du Voldemort de cette époque se soient trouvés dans ce couloir à ce moment-là.

De toute façon, à moins que le Maître des lieux n'ait rencontré le professeur Brûlopot entre-temps, il ne devait même pas être au courant de la présence de Lily dans son repaire, et encore moins de la fuite de la jeune fille. Harry sourit en imaginant la taupe tenter d'expliquer à son Maître qu'il lui avait bel et bien donné leur prisonnière. Décidément, Voldemort avait le sens de l'embrouille, y compris pour semer le trouble dans ses propres rangs… même s'il s'agissait des troupes de sa version passée.

Une douleur au front le rappela à l'ordre, une seconde avant que les arrivants n'entrent dans son champ de vision. Des Mangemorts, environ une quinzaine, comme il l'avait prévu. Harry se maudit silencieusement pour sa précédente inattention. Un peu plus et il se serait fait repérer.

« Stupéfix. » marmonna-t-il aussitôt.

Les deux hommes qui se tenaient en tête du petit groupe de sorciers encagoulés s'effondrèrent, touchés par le sort du jeune homme. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, contrarié de ne pas avoir pu en atteindre plus. Désormais, il ne pourrait plus compter sur l'effet de surprise, maintenant que sa présence était éventée. Passé le premier instant d'étonnement durant lequel les autres Mangemorts s'étaient figés, les partisans de Voldemort se ressaisirent bien vite et remarquèrent enfin la présence du garçon, tapi dans l'ombre du mur. Aussitôt des cris fusèrent, puis des sorts. Par chance, l'étroitesse du couloir annulait l'avantage du nombre des Mangemorts de sorte que Harry parvenait sans trop de mal à contrecarrer les nombreuses attaques et à répliquer. Les uns après les autres, ses adversaires tombaient, neutralisés par ses offensives. 

« Dites donc, vous devriez peut-être apprendre à viser. » les apostropha, moqueur, Harry au bout d'un moment.

En effet, seuls quelques-uns des sorts lancés par ses opposants l'avaient contraint à user d'un sortilège de protection. Son commentaire ne sembla pas être du goût des Mangemorts qui ne tardèrent pas à lui prouver qu'ils pouvaient viser bien mieux, de sorte que Harry se retrouva contraint à s'écarter du mur. Il avait ainsi un plus grand champ d'action… mais il se retrouvait ainsi plus exposé à la vue des quelques Mangemorts encore indemne.

«- Eh, mais c'est un élève de Poudlard, réalisa l'un d'eux.

 - Oh bravo, ironisa Harry en réalisant un nouveau sort du bouclier pour contrecarrer un sortilège Doloris que l'un des hommes lui avait envoyé. Vous avez enfin remarqué ça. »

Sa remarque provoqua un froid parmi les Mangemorts qui cessèrent leurs attaques l'espace d'une brève seconde.

« Calaway. » murmurèrent certains d'entre eux.

Harry haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à être ainsi connu des troupes de Voldemort, ou du moins des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres de cette époque.

« Eh oui, Harry Calaway, lui-même. » répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire des plus provocateur.

Son intervention sembla décider les Mangemorts qui attaquèrent de plus belle, au plus grand malheur d'Harry qui dut redoubler d'attention. Visiblement, ses adversaires semblaient décidés à en finir au plus vite avec lui… Mais lui aussi se devait de mettre fin à ces échanges de sorts et cela au plus tôt. Merlin seul savait ce que James et Lily pouvaient faire pendant qu'il s'éternisait ici. Et puis, s'il voulait s'économiser en vue d'éventuelles confrontations plus "musclées", mieux valait mettre fin à ce petit combat.

« Expelliarmus. » lança-t-il.

Les six Mangemorts qui avaient jusque là échappés à ses attaques furent projetés et sol et désarmés, leurs baguettes venant finir leur course aux pieds de l'adolescents.

« Stupéfix. » poursuivit-il en pointant sa propre baguette vers le groupe de Mangemorts désorientés par l'offensive soudaine de Harry.

Celui-ci sourit, observant les corps inconscients disséminés dans le couloir. Au moins, il en avait fini avec cette petite distraction. Il se figea soudain, les sourcils froncés, comptant les Mangemorts stupéfixés qui gisaient devant lui. Douze… Il était pourtant certain qu'ils étaient une bonne quinzaine à l'origine.

« Et merde. » pesta-t-il en réalisant ce que cette absence voulait dire.

Des Mangemorts avaient profité du désordre de l'attaque pour partir en douce, probablement pour donner l'alerte. Et lorsque Voldemort aurait vent de sa présence, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il lance l'ensemble de ses troupes à la recherche des trois adolescents. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre… 

Harry se détourna promptement du lieu de la confrontation et repartit en sens inverse pour rejoindre James et Lily. S'efforçant de passer outre la douleur qui lui parcourait la cage thoracique, l'adolescent pressa l'allure et rejoignit ainsi l'endroit où il avait laissé les deux autres quelques minutes plus tôt… et qui était à présent désert.

Les deux Préfets-en-Chef de Gryffondor avaient disparus.

* * * * *

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Tour de Gryffondor, Remus n'eut aucun mal à repérer Amy et Sirius, installés dans un coin reculé de la Salle Commune, plongés dans une querelle des plus animée.

«- Mais je te dis qu'il a fait exprès, s'indigna Sirius.

 - Ce n'est qu'un chat Sirius, riposta Amy en caressant la tête de Pattenrond qui était lové sur ses genoux. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait volontairement fait tomber ton château de cartes explosives pour t'embêter. »

Le Lycanthrope sourit, amusé par la dispute qui occupait ses deux amis et qui était devenu le centre d'attention des élèves présents dans la pièce. Décidément, ce chat se révélait souvent être l'objet des distensions entre Sirius et Amy. Mais Remus perdit son sourire en remarquant qu'ils étaient seuls et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Bien sûr, il arrivait souvent que Peter disparaisse des heures durant et ne réapparaisse qu'à l'heure du repas. Et le fait que James et Lily s'attardent à l'infirmerie n'avait rien d'étonnant. Pourtant, quelque chose dans cette absence prolongée ne lui plaisait guère. Il avait passé trois bonnes heures à la Bibliothèque et, par expérience, il savait que Madame Pomfresh n'aurai jamais laissé les deux Préfets-en-Chef resté aussi longtemps auprès de son patient. 

Remus rejoignit donc l'endroit où avait lieu la petite "scène de ménage" entre Sirius et Amy, au moment où cette dernière quittait vivement les lieux, son chat dans les bras en traitant Sirius de _macho rétrograde et paranoïaque_. Le Lycanthrope éclata de rire à cette remarque, s'attirant un regard noir de son ami.

«- Ouais, moque-toi, grogna-t-il, en se tassant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

 - Désolé Patmol mais c'était trop tentant, quand on voit la tête que tu faisais, se justifia Remus avant de reprendre son sérieux. Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu les autres ?

 - Non, marmonna Sirius. Pourquoi ?

 - Je ne sais pas, avoua Remus. C'est juste… un mauvais pressentiment.

 - Dis-moi, Lunard, tu ne deviendrais pas un peu paranoïaque ? se moqua Sirius.

 - Pas plus que toi qui semblais convaincu que Pattenrond avait prémédité la destruction de ton château de carte, ironisa Remus.

 - Oh, ça va, oublie ça veux-tu ? râla Sirius. Mais je pense qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'en faire. Tu sais comment est Peter… Et James et Lily passeraient tout leur temps avec Harry s'ils le pouvaient… 

 - Oui…, mais ça fait trois heures… Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que jamais Madame Pomfresh ne les aurait laisser autant s'attarder à l'infirmerie.

 - Et alors ? Peut-être qu'ils ont préférés ne pas revenir immédiatement à la Salle Commune. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une montagne. »

Remus acquiesça silencieusement mais demeurait sceptique. Un moment de silence s'instaura entre eux.

« Tu devrais t'asseoir plutôt que de rester planter là, Lunard. Ca ne les fera pas revenir à la Salle Commune plus vite. » reprit nonchalamment Sirius en se laissant choir dans le fauteuil le plus proche pour rassembler les cartes, roussies, qui jonchaient la table près de laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Remus ne prit pas même la peine de répliquer et resta debout, jetant un regard à sa montre. Sirius lui jeta un regard en coin.

«- Détends-toi mon vieux, suggéra-t-il. De toute façon, on ne risque rien dans l'enceinte du château, que je sache… 

 - Ouais, c'est ce qu'il paraît, ironisa Remus. Si on oublie le fait qu'un espion à la solde de Voldemort erre dans Poudlard et, qu'à plusieurs reprises, il a tenté de s'en prendre à James.

 - Peut-être, admit Sirius. Mais n'oublie pas que Dumbledore est le seul sorcier que Voldemort lui-même n'ait jamais craint. Par conséquent, jamais son serviteur ne tentera quoi que ce soit en présence du directeur… »

Remus se contenta de hausser un sourcil, de moins en moins convaincu. Après tout, le soir de l'attaque qui avait coûté la vie à Elsa, dans le parc de l'école, Dumbledore se trouvait au château… 

Un autre instant de silence retomba, à peine troublé par les conversations auxquelles prenaient part les autres élèves de leur maison. 

«- Lunard, je suis certains qu'ils ne vont pas tarder, commenta paisiblement Sirius. Ca te tente, une partie de bataille explosive en attendant ? proposa finalement Sirius en désignant son jeu de cartes.

 - Comment peux-tu rester aussi indifférent au sort des autres, Sirius ? s'indigna soudain Remus. Je pensais que James était ton meilleur ami… tu ne sembles pas beaucoup te soucier de ce qu'il pourrait devenir. »

Sirius posa ses cartes sur la table et leva un visage grave vers le lycanthrope.

«- Tu sais très bien que James est comme un frère pour moi, Lunard. Mais je ne vois, dans l'état actuel des choses, aucune raison de m'inquiéter pour lui pour l'instant. Je veux dire, il est avec Lily… Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se volatilisent tous les deux sans prévenir.

 - L'une des dernières fois où ils sont partis sans prévenir, il s'est révélé qu'ils avaient été enlevés par Voldemort, rappela sèchement Remus.

 - Parce qu'ils avaient eu la mauvaise idée de sortir de Poudlard, riposta Sirius. Cesse de te tracasser de la sorte, Lunard, assura-t-il tout en mélangeant adroitement ses cartes. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas jouer à… 

 - Non. » cingla Remus.

Sirius fronça les sourcils mais se contenta de hausser les épaules et sortit les as de son paquet de cartes avant de disposer, d'une main experte, les autres cartes, faces cachées dans l'alignement des as. Pourtant, alors qu'il entamait la quatrième rangée, il s'interrompit et jeta un nouveau regard vers Remus.

« Tu as vraiment un si mauvais pressentiment que ça ? » s'enquit-il.

Remus opina d'un signe de tête.

« Au début, j'avais mis ça sur le compte du fait que mes recherches à la Bibliothèque demeuraient infructueuses. Mais, plus ça va, plus j'en viens à penser qu'ils sont en danger. »

Sirius haussa les épaules et reprit son activité première, avant de s'arrêter à nouveau, puis recommencer à poser les cartes sur la table. Remus réprima un sourire satisfait : Il était parvenu à introduire un moment de doute dans l'esprit de Sirius.

« Je vais passer à l'infirmerie, déclara soudain Remus. Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net. »

Sur ce, il gagna la sortie de la Tour de Gryffondor. Mais il eut à peine atteint le portrait qui en barrait l'entrée que Sirius le rejoignit tout en glissant son jeu de cartes dans sa poche.

« Même si je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, je viens avec toi, Lunard. » se justifia-t-il.

* * * * *

Harry se figea, déconcerté. Il était pourtant certain de les avoir laissé ici… 

« Bon sang ! Quand vont-ils se décider à arrêter de n'en faire qu'à leur tête ? » râla-t-il.

_Quand les Veracrasses auront des dents_, ironisa sa conscience. _Après tout, tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'un Potter n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête_.

Harry soupira, exaspéré, et jeta un regard autour de lui. Non seulement il n'allait pas tarder à se retrouver avec les troupes de Voldemort sur le dos mais en plus, il devait perdre un temps précieux à retrouver les deux énergumènes qui devaient devenir ses parents. 

« Je vais commencer à croire qu'ils le font exprès. » marmonna-t-il, avant de se remettre en marche. 

Ils ne pouvaient qu'être revenus sur leurs pas, ou Harry les aurait forcément aperçu. Après tout le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait n'offrait aucune autre alternative que de le suivre, tout en essayant de comprendre ce qui avait pu inciter James et Lily à quitter l'endroit où il les avait laissé.

Il ne tarda pas à trouver une réponse à ses interrogations en découvrant un Mangemort étalé au beau milieu du couloir, puis deux autres encore un peu plus loin et encore deux autres quelques mètres plus tard.

« Bon, je crois qu'il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin pour comprendre la raison de leur départ. » ironisa Harry en enjambant les corps stupéfixés.

Visiblement, James et Lily avaient eu quelques problèmes avec les Mangemorts durant son absence. Mais restait à savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus et pour quelles raisons ces Mangemorts se trouvaient ici. Néanmoins, l'alerte ne pouvait pas avoir été déjà donnée… trop peu de temps s'était écoulé depuis son accrochage. 

Il sortit de ses réflexions en atteignant une intersection. Le couloir se poursuivait droit devant lui, menant notamment à la pièce où ils avaient faussé compagnie à Malefoy. Mais sur sa gauche s'ouvrait un couloir, plus éclairé que celui dans lequel il se trouvait, raison pour laquelle ils avaient préféré l'éviter : après tout, un meilleur éclairage indiquait un lieu de passages plus fréquents, donc plus de risque de se faire repérer…, même si cela laissait entendre un chemin le plus direct possible vers la sortie. Mais Harry avait appris de longue date qu'il valait mieux, parfois, privilégier une route plus longue mais plus aisée sur le long terme qu'un parcours plus court mais semé d'embûches.

Il fronça les sourcils, hésitant sur la direction à prendre. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, au risque de perdre encore plus de temps, de sorte qu'il finit par recourir à sa forme animale. Grâce aux sens développés du félin noir, Harry opta ainsi pour le couloir de gauche, celui qu'ils avaient ignoré à l'aller. La panthère n'eut cependant guère besoin de s'aventurer bien loin dans ce nouveau corridor avant de découvrir un autre Mangemort stupéfixé en travers du couloir.

Harry recourut une fois encore aux sens aiguisés de sa panthère pour s'assurer qu'il se touchait au but, avant de reprendre sa forme d'emprunt.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui leur est passé par la tête ? murmura-t-il. Avec tous ces Mangemorts stupéfixés laissés ça et là dans les couloirs, ils vont se faire repérer… » 

Il secoua la tête d'un air désabusé. Décidément, ces deux-là n'avaient pas une grande expérience de ce genre de situation. D'un mouvement distrait de sa baguette, Harry soumis le corps de l'homme encagoulé à un sort de lévitation et l'entraîna à sa suite alors qu'il reprenait sa route, jusqu'à une porte qui se dessinait sur sa droite. Il eut un bref moment d'incertitude puis finit par abaisser la poignée : Au moins, il pourrait y laisser le Mangemort et serait plus à même de rechercher ses "camarades". Le battant s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Harry s'avança avec méfiance dans l'embrasure de la porte, tout en scrutant les alentours pour s'assurer que le couloir soit désert.

« Stupéfix. »

Harry concentré sur sa surveillance du couloir, ne vit rien venir.

* * * * *

Revenant à lui, Harry grogna imperceptiblement et porta la main à son front, espérant ainsi chasser son mal de tête. Il mit un instant à se remémorer les derniers évènements : il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant… En tout cas, s'il venait à mettre la main sur celui qui l'avait stupéfixé, il le lui ferait regretter. 

Les idées un peu plus claires, Harry ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait gardés obstinément clos jusque là. Se redressant prudemment, il aperçut alors deux silhouettes des plus familières qui se tenaient, baguette à la main, à quelques pas de lui. Deux personnes qu'ils auraient pu reconnaître entre mille, même avec la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Euh, Harry… Avant que tu ne dises quoi que soit, désolé. » intervint James en s'agitant nerveusement.

Harry le fixa, d'un air vaguement hébété, puis fronça les sourcils.

«- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que c'est vous qui… 

 - On a crû que c'était un Mangemort qui entrait dans la pièce et…, se justifia Lily d'une voix incertaine. On ne s'est aperçu que trop tard qu'il s'agissait de toi et… 

 - Mais je rêve, l ! s'indigna Harry. Moi, me faire stupéfixer par… »

Il s'interrompit, trop outré par le ridicule de la situation pour parler. Un silence gêné s'abattit dans la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, Harry se releva, jugeant préférable de ne pas s'attarder sur le fait qu'il venait de se faire stupéfixer par les deux adolescents qu'il recherchait.

«- Dis-moi, Lily, d'où tu sors cette baguette ? s'enquit-il finalement en désignant l'objet que la jeune fille avait à la main.

 - James l'avait avec lui, expliqua-t-elle sans oser le regarder. Mais, tu sais, on… 

 - Oublions ça, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. » la coupa Harry un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard embarrassé, puis James se décida à briser le silence qui revenait dans la pièce. Harry savait qu'il ne devrait pas se montrer aussi hargneux mais c'était plus fort que lui. Ses côtes recommençaient à le lancer douloureusement, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait actuellement et ils pouvaient se retrouver à tout moment confrontés à une cohorte de Mangemorts, de Détraqueurs ou même à l'un des deux Voldemort présents en ces lieux. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait perdu du temps à retrouver les deux Préfets-en-Chef qui n'avaient rien trouvés de mieux à faire que de lui jeter un sort.

«- Dis, Harry, si je peux me permettre une question, pourquoi as-tu amené ce Mangemort ici ? s'enquit James en accompagnant ses propos d'un geste en direction du corps inconscient qui gisait dans un coin de la salle.

 - Pour la simple et bonne raison que, maintenant que l'alerte a été donné, nous n'allons pas tarder à avoir sur le dos toutes les troupes que Voldemort a sous la main et que je ne vois pas l'utilité de leur faciliter la tâche en laissant sur votre passage des Mangemorts stupéfixés. Je veux dire, on risque d'avoir quelque problème d'ici peu, alors autant éviter de jouer au Petit Poucet, grommela Harry. Par conséquent, je préfèrerai partir d'ici au plus vite : je sens que ça risque de devenir très vite malsain dans le coin.

 - On pourrait peut-être partir comme nous sommes venus, non ? » suggéra James ne se laissant visiblement pas désarçonner par la mauvaise humeur de son camarade.

Celui-ci secoua négativement la tête.

«- Non, c'est impossible. Ce qu'on a fait tout à l'heure, James, est supposé être irréalisable. Nous avons bénéficié de circonstances uniques. Et, de toute façon, ni toi ni moi ne sommes en mesure de renouveler une tentative de ce genre… Encore moins avec une personne de plus avec nous. Mais on en parlera plus en détail lorsqu'on sera rentré à Poudlard. Pour l'instant, il faudrait trouver un moyen de sortir discrètement d'ici.

 - Il… il y aurait peut-être un moyen… » intervint Lily jusque là silencieuse, en détournant les yeux du Mangemort stupéfixé qu'elle fixait jusqu'à présent.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle, alors qu'elle reprenait la parole.

« Il y aurait bien une solution pour parcourir distraitement les couloirs sans attirer l'attention sur vous… Après tout, Voldemort ne sait pas que vous êtes ici et… »

Lily entreprit donc de leur exposer son idée.

«- Non, cingla James lorsqu'elle eut terminé. C'est trop risqué… Il est hors de question que je me fasse passer pour… un de ces êtres abjects, et encore moins que je te laisse ainsi t'exposer à une éventuelle menace. Surtout après ce que tu viens de subir.

 - Bien que ça ne m'enchante guère, c'est peut-être ce qu'il y a de plus raisonnable à faire dans les circonstances actuelles, intervint calmement Harry alors que Lily s'apprêtait à riposter aux propos de James. Je veux dire, qui mieux qu'un Mangemort peut passer inaperçu ici ? Personne ne pourra se douter de notre identité… Et si on nous pose des questions, on pourra toujours prétendre une mission quelconque et sortir d'ici sans trop de casse, si tout ce passe bien. Cependant... 

 - De toute façon, il n'y a qu'un seul Mangemort, ça règle le problème. » objecta James avec une mauvaise humeur évidente.

Visiblement, il ne semblait guère enclin à laisser Lily courir un risque quelconque…, ce que Harry comprenait parfaitement.

«- James, tenta Lily en lui prenant la main. Sois raisonnable. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais ça ira, je t'assure. Et puis, vous serez là pour intervenir si quelque chose tourne mal. Mais, à moins que tu aies une autre idée, c'est la seule possibilité que je vois. Après tout, Harry n'est pas en état de supporter trop de confrontation et, à vous deux, jamais vous… 

 - Si j'approuve la suggestion de Lily, j'aurai cependant quelques modifications à y apporter, la coupa vivement Harry. Nous perdons notre temps avec ces discussions inutiles. Le plan de Lily est le seul que nous ayons pour l'instant, par conséquent, nous allons faire ce qu'elle a dit, à la différence près qu'aucun de nous ne va se faire passer pour prisonnier… Après tout, nous ne sommes pas là pour rencontrer Voldemort mais pour sortir d'ici. Par conséquent, Lily prendra la tenue de ce Mangemort et James et moi, nous n'aurons qu'à recourir à la Métamorphose. »

Le couple le fixa un bref instant.

* * * * *

Remus et Sirius, se tenant à leur intention première, cheminaient en silence dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie lorsque le lycanthrope se figea soudain. 

« Lunard, qu'est-ce que… » commença Sirius, en haussant un sourcil.

Mais le lycanthrope le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna derrière une armure proche tout en lui faisant signe de se taire de sa main libre. Sirius n'eut guère longtemps à attendre pour comprendre la raison des agissements de son ami, des bruits de pas se faisant entendre à l'autre extrémité des couloirs. Pas qui se rapprochaient lentement mais inexorablement. 

Finalement, trois des Serpentard apparurent dans leur champ de vision, échangeant quelques propos à voix basse.

«- Ca fait plus de deux heures, ils auraient dû reprendre leur apparence normale, non ? marmonna Lestrange.

 - Que veux-tu que j'en sache ? grogna Avery. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai lancé ce sort… Et Madame Pomfresh qui refuse de s'occuper de leur cas… 

 - Ah vous voilà, vous ! »

Sirius gratifia Remus d'un discret coup de coude dans les côtes en avisant Rogue qui s'avançait vivement à la rencontre de ses trois acolytes. Le Serpentard aux cheveux gras semblait contrarié.

«- Cela fait deux heures que je vous cherche, gronda-t-il. Vous étiez sensés rejoindre la Salle Commune sitôt vos… reprit-il sur le même ton avant de s'interrompre brutalement. Où sont Evan et Adrian ? s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

 - Euh… »

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard hésitant.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est que tu fais avec ce bocal, Augustus? » insista Rogue, inquisiteur.

Les deux Maraudeurs qui observaient discrètement la scène remarquèrent alors le récipient rempli d'eau que tenait précautionneusement Rookwood. Mais, plus que l'objet en lui-même, ce fut surtout son contenu qui attira l'attention des Gryffondor. En effet, deux poissons rouges parcouraient le liquide translucide.

« Eh bien, Severus, tu ne vas jamais nous croire mais… Evan et Adrian sont ces deux poissons… »

Ce fut alors au tour de Remus d'administrer un, violent, coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami qui se mordit violemment les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Rogue, quant à lui, fixa Lestrange de travers.

«- Pardon ? lâcha-t-il durement. J'ai crû mal entendre… 

 - Je sais que c'est dur à croire, se défendit Lestrange. Mais c'est Potter qui… 

 - Oh, je vois. Vous avez donc eu quelques problèmes avec ce crétin. D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

 - Nous… nous n'en avons aucune idée, admit Avery.

 - Parfait, ironisa Rogue. Lucius et la taupe vous avaient chargés de garder Potter à l'œil et tout faire pour le retarder et vous le laissez vous échapper et… »

Un pop sonore l'interrompit alors que le sort auquel Nott et Rosier avaient été soumis. Pris au dépourvu, Rookwood lâcha le bocal, une fraction de seconde avant qu'il n'éclate en mille morceaux tandis que les deux poissons reprenaient leur forme humaine d'origine, dans une posture des plus gênantes. En effet, tous deux étaient parfaitement nus, ayant perdus leurs vêtements lors de leur transformation quelques heures plus tôt.

Ce spectacle fut de trop pour Sirius qui éclata de rire, s'appuyant accidentellement sur l'armure qui bascula et s'écrasa dans un bruit métallique sur le sol, entraînant le Maraudeur dans sa chute.

« Oh non… » soupira Remus en se passant la main sur le visage avant de partir prêter main forte à son camarade qui était à présent vautré par terre, au beau milieu des pièces de métal de l'armure.

Mais Sirius ne semblait guère s'être rendu compte de la situation, pleurant littéralement de rire.

«- C'est Black et Lupin ! s'exclama Lestrange, le premier instant de surprise passé.

 - Non, tu crois, se moqua Rogue avant de sortir sa baguette. Ne les laisser pas nous échapper… 

 - Guest-ze gui ze baze izi ? » [_sdt : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_]

Tous, en dehors de Sirius qui riait toujours autant, se figèrent et se tournèrent vers leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui venait dans leur direction. Remus marcha discrètement sur l'une des mains de son ami pour l'inciter au calme. Aussitôt, Sirius se releva d'un bond en jurant et en se frottant la main tout en foudroyant le Lycanthrope du regard mais il se tut en remarquant enfin la présence de l'enseignant.

« Oh, professeur… » commença Avery.

Mais il s'interrompit, remarquant l'air surpris de l'adulte alors que celui-ci jetait un regard à Rosier et Nott.

« Bourrai-che zafoir ze gue fous vaides tans zedde denue, Mezzieurs ? » [_sdt : Pourrai-je savoir ce que vous faites dans cette tenue, Messieurs ?_]

Sirius pouffa à nouveau mais Remus le gratifia d'un autre coup de coude, tandis que les autres Serpentard réalisaient la tenue dans laquelle les deux anciens poissons se trouvaient. Mais le problème fut vite résolu, Van der Break faisant apparaître des peignoirs d'un mouvement de baguette. Une fois Rosier et Nott un peu mieux vêtu, l'enseignant intima aux Serpentards de regagner leur Salle Commune, non sans avoir enlevé cinq points à chacun d'eux. Mais Sirius perdit le sourire goguenard qu'il arborait, lorsque le professeur enleva aussi dix points à Gryffondor.

«- Mais, professeur…, commenta-t-il.

 - Ze n'est bas ein entroit bour zerzer guerelle à fos gontizibles. Te blus, fous ne tefriez bas draîner tans les gouloirs à une heure bareille, rétorqua l'enseignant. [_sdt : Ce n'est pas un endroit pour chercher querelle à vos condisciples. De plus, vous ne devriez pas traîner dans les couloirs à une heure pareille_.]

 - Nous devions passer à l'infirmerie, professeur. » se justifia calmement Remus.

L'enseignant les fixa un instant.

« Drès pien, fous boufez y aller tans ze gas. » déclara le professeur. [_sdt : Très bien, vous pouvez y allez dans ce cas._]

* * * * *

«- Franchement, si ça marche, je veux bien être changé en Veracrasse, marmonna James avec mauvaise humeur.

 - Ne sois pas si pessimiste, James, riposta sèchement Lily.

 - Dites, vous deux, vous avez fini de vous chamailler ? » intervint Harry. 

Sa remarque s'ensuivit d'un silence tendu. Comme il avait été convenu, tous trois se faisaient passer pour des partisans de Voldemort. Harry se retrouvait devant les deux autres faux Mangemorts… qui ne cessaient de se quereller depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la petite pièce pénombre. Ils n'y avaient, d'ailleurs, laissé que le Mangemort stupéfixé, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon rose avec des petits cœurs rouges. 

Bien que durant quelques minutes, ils ne parcoururent que des couloirs déserts, ils finirent par apercevoir un groupe de cinq Mangemorts rassemblés en bas de l'escalier qui se dessinait à l'autre bout du corridor dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Les trois adolescents échangèrent un bref regard entendu : Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de passer devant les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'ils voulaient pouvoir gagner l'étage supérieur. Après tout, s'ils faisaient demi-tour, ils s'attireraient les soupçons des Mangemorts.

«- Surtout, restez naturels, souffla Harry à l'adresse des deux autres.

 - Comment veux-tu rester naturel dans cet accoutrement, grogna James entre ses dents.

 - Contente-toi d'avancer. Si on nous interpelle, laissez-moi faire. » répliqua Harry alors qu'ils se rapprochaient des cinq formes encagoulées qui se turent en les apercevant.

Lorsque le trio arriva à la hauteur du groupe de Mangemorts, ces derniers les saluèrent sobrement. Ce à quoi Harry répondit de la même façon, accompagné d'un bref signe de tête, et poursuivit droit devant lui, imité des deux autres. Cependant, ils n'eurent guère le temps d'aller bien loin… 

« Eh, vous trois, attendez un instant. »

Harry se figea aussitôt, tout comme les deux autres, et se retourna vers les cinq Mangemorts qui les fixaient à travers leurs masques. L'un d'eux, celui qui devait être le meneur du groupe, s'avança vers les trois adolescents déguisés.

« Qui est le responsable de ce détachement ? » leur demanda le véritable partisan de Voldemort.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais se déplaça de façon à faire face à l'homme.

« C'est moi. » répondit-il simplement d'une voix monocorde.

Le Mangemort le fixa d'un air scrutateur, le jaugeant de la tête aux pieds.

«- Oh, vous devez être trois des initiés qui ont rejoints les rangs du Maître le mois dernier ? s'enquit l'homme. Je suppose que vous n'avez rien trouvé dans les sous-sols.

 - Non, malheureusement, rétorqua posément Harry. Nous avons croisé plusieurs autres groupes en bas, de sorte que nous avons pensé poursuivre les recherches à l'étage…, on ne sait jamais.

 - Oh et en plus, ces jeunots ont de l'initiative, se moqua l'un des Mangemorts restés en bas de l'escalier. Vous apprendrez bien vite que le Maître n'apprécie guère l'excès de zèle de ses nouvelles recrues. Tant que nous ne recevons pas de nouvelles instructions, nous devons respecter les ordres et garder nos postes.

 - De toute façon, maintenant que les Détraqueurs sont lâchés dans les couloirs, on ne tardera pas à mettre la main sur Evans ou Calaway… 

 - Je n'en doute pas un instant, lâcha Harry. Cependant… 

 - ALERTE ! »

Tous se retournèrent vers deux Mangemorts qui accouraient dans leur direction, accompagné de l'un des leurs que Harry reconnut aussitôt : l'homme qu'ils avaient dépossédé de ses vêtements quelques minutes plus tôt. Harry ne savait pas dans quelles conditions James et Lily avaient neutralisé le Mangemort mais s'il avait eu le loisir d'apercevoir les deux adolescents avant d'être stupéfixé, leur ruse ne tarderait pas à être éventée… 

« Partons d'ici ! » souffla-t-il à ses deux camarades.

Tous trois s'élancèrent vers le haut des marches, une fraction de seconde avant que les Mangemorts, jusque là focalisés sur le Mangemort en petite tenue, ne réalisent leur tentative de fuite.

« Arrêtez-les ! Ne les laissez pas filer ! »

Malencontreusement, alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil en arrière pour jeter un sort à leurs poursuivants, Harry trébucha et s'étala douloureusement dans les escaliers, lui infligeant un élancement sans précédent dans les côtes. La souffrance fut telle qu'il en perdit sa concentration, reprenant du même coup son apparence d'Harry Calaway. 

« Harry ! »

Le concerné releva vivement la tête, pour voir James et Lily revenir vers lui, probablement pour lui prêter main forte. Mais, dans l'état actuel des choses, Harry ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque de les laisser se jeter dans la bagarre qui allait immanquablement suivre.

« Non, allez-vous en ! Ne restez pas là, je m'en sortirais tout seul. Partez ! Je vous rejoindrai. »

Et, pour renforcer ses dires, il lança un rapide sortilège de désarmement qui atteignit quatre Mangemorts qui dégringolèrent lourdement en bas des marches.

« Dépêchez-vous de partir ! » cria à nouveau Harry en se relevant tant bien que mal.

Les autres adolescents semblèrent hésiter un instant puis reprirent finalement l'ascension de l'escalier, non sans un dernier regard en direction de Harry qui pris à parti de couvrir leur fuite. D'autant plus que la révélation de son identité avait, immanquablement, fait sensation dans les rangs adverses.

« Attrapez-le ! intima l'un des Mangemorts.

 - Le Maître nous récompensera pour ça. » scanda un autre.

Harry grimaça, une main sur les côtes, tout en songeant que, décidément, quelque soit l'époque à laquelle il se trouvait, il se débrouillait pour se retrouver le centre d'attention du Maître des lieux.

« Au moins, ils ne s'intéressent plus à James et Lily. » songea-t-il avec amertume tout en stupéfixant l'un de ses adversaires avant de contrer un Doloris lancé par un autre Mangemort.

Pourtant, malgré ses efforts, la situation penchait inexorablement à la faveur de ses opposants dont le nombre ne cessaient d'accroître. Attirés par le bruit, d'autres Mangemorts rejoignaient leurs camarades en difficulté, rendant constamment les choses plus difficiles pour Harry qui se démenait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas se laisser déborder par les sortilèges.

Ce fut donc presque un véritable soulagement pour lui, lorsque d'autres sorts se joignirent aux siens pour maintenir les Mangemorts à distance. Passant outre ses instructions, James et Lily étaient revenus, non sans s'être préalablement débarrassé de leur "déguisement" qui ne leur étaient plus d'aucune utilité.

«- Je croyais vous avoir demandé de partir, cingla Harry, en neutralisant deux autres Mangemorts.

 - Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'on allait te laisser seul, et blessé, face à un troupeau de crétins prêts à tout pour se faire bien voir par leur Maître ? répliqua James en désarmant un des hommes en noirs qui dégringola les marches en entraînant trois de ses semblables dans sa chute. Ca serait mal nous connaître… 

 - Connaissant ton dédain des règlements, j'aurai dû m'en douter…, mais venant de Lily c'est déjà plus inattendu. » commença Harry, une seconde avant qu'une vive douleur ne lui barre le front, supplantant même l'élancement qui lui parcourait jusque là les côtes, alors qu'il parvenait enfin à établir un bouclier de protection entre les Mangemorts et eux.

Bien que de mauvaise augure, Harry n'eut guère le loisir de s'attarder sur l'affliction soudaine provoquée par sa cicatrice : Un cri horrifié lui fit reporté son attention sur ce qui se passait derrière eux.

« Lily ! s'alarma aussitôt James en constatant la disparition de la jeune fille. Harry, ils l'ont… »

Mais Harry se ruait déjà vers le haut de l'escalier, imité par son camarade. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne purent aller bien loin, se retrouvant brutalement confrontés à une vingtaine de Mangemorts qui surgirent brutalement au dessus d'eux, semblant jaillir de nulle part.

Harry se maudit silencieusement, réalisant que trop tard son erreur : Comment avait-il pu oublier les Herméciates ? Comment avait-il pu négliger le fait que les partisans de Voldemort étaient équipés de ces redoutables gadgets ? Grâce à ces satanées bottines, les Mangemorts n'avaient eu aucun mal à enlever Lily profitant de l'inattention des trois adolescents, ni de les prendre à revers… 

«- S'ils font du mal à Lily je jure que… 

 - Commençons par sortir de ce traquenard. » siffla Harry en contrant tant bien que mal une nouvelle pluie de sorts qui fusèrent dans leur direction.

Dans le même temps, la protection qu'il avait instauré un peu plus tôt, céda, compliquant encore plus la tâche des deux Gryffondor qui se retrouvaient ainsi assaillis des deux côtés.

«- Occupe-toi de ceux qui montent, James. Je me chargerai des autres, intima Harry, en lançant un sort de stupéfixion qui toucha les premiers Mangemorts qui descendaient à leur rencontre.

 - On n'y arrivera jamais comme ça, répliqua James en faisant de même de son côté. Ils sont trop nombreux. »

Harry n'avait guère besoin de cette remarque pour admettre qu'ils étaient en mauvaise posture. Il inspira profondément. Il ne lui restait pas trente-six solutions pour se tirer de là, même s'il n'aimait pas le fait d'être ainsi contraint d'y recourir.

"_Par les éléments réunis,_

_Que la foudre s'abatte ici_

_Et disperse nos ennemis_

_Source de tous nos ennuis_."

Harry grimaça. Cette incantation n'était pas des plus prestigieuses mais elle eut, au moins, l'effet escompt : A peine eut-il prononcé le dernier mot qu'un éclair aveuglant traversa le couloir, les obligeant à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'ils se risquèrent à regarder autour d'eux, ils étaient seuls… Les Mangemorts s'étaient tous volatilisés.

«- Alors ça…, c'est impressionnant, murmura James en jetant un regard stupéfait autour d'eux. Pourquoi tu n'y as pas pensé plus tôt ?

 - Ces incantations, aussi simples soient-elles, me demandent plus d'énergie qu'un sort. Par conséquent, je préfère n'y recourir qu'en cas de nécessité, se justifia Harry. Mais ne restons pas là, nous devons retrouver Lily. »

* * * * *

Pour ne pas perdre un temps déjà précieux, James et Harry avaient tous deux adoptés leur apparence animale. De sorte que ce fut un duo des plus disparate qui atteignit, tant bien que mal, le dernier étage du repaire de Voldemort. Les Mangemorts qu'ils avaient malencontreusement croisés en cours de route garderaient sûrement longtemps le souvenir cuisant d'une rencontre mouvementée avec un cerf et une panthère en colère. 

Oubliée la douleur qui continuait à lui barrer les côtes, oublié l'élancement, qui allait pourtant crescendo, infligé par sa cicatrice, Harry ne pensait qu'à retrouver Lily au plus vite. Et James partageait sans aucun doute son opinion, à voir la façon dont il s'était jeté tête baissée sur le moindre obstacle entre lui et la destination qu'ils cherchaient à atteindre. Se fiant aux sens de leurs formes animales, ni l'un ni n'autre n'avait tardé à repérer la piste qu'ils devaient suivre et avaient ainsi parcourue, de bas en haut, le refuge du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Jusqu'à atteindre une large porte qui se dressait au bout d'un couloir obscure du dernier étage. 

Une porte qui ne fut pas longtemps une entrave à leur avancée, d'ailleurs. Tout comme le soir où il avait failli se faire prendre lors de la deuxième réunion de l'arrière-garde à laquelle il avait assistée, Harry recourut à la magie sans quitter sa forme animale. Le battant pivota lentement dans un grincement lugubre qui résonna dans le sombre corridor dans lequel ils se tenaient actuellement.

Encore des escaliers !? grogna James en découvrant la volée de marches qui se dessinaient à présent devant eux.

Tu ferais mieux de reprendre ta forme humaine, James. Ces escaliers en colimaçon sont trop étroits pour toi si tu reste en cerf. commenta Harry en sondant la pénombre qui s'étendait devant eux. Et je crois que nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de passer par là si on veut avoir des chances de retrouver Lily.

James ne se fit pas prier pour reprendre son apparence habituelle, rapidement imité par Harry qui tira aussitôt sa baguette de sa poche.

«- Nous touchons au but, en tout cas, assura-t-il en échangeant un bref regard avec le Maraudeur.

 - Mais à quoi ça rime d'avoir amené Lily ici ? s'étonna James, perplexe.

 - Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? rétorqua Harry. Alors, on y va ou… 

 - Si Lily est là-haut alors on y va. » trancha James, mû par une détermination farouche, en s'engageant dans l'escalier de pierre en compagnie de Harry.

La porte se referma bruyamment derrière eux, les plongeant dans le noir le plus total.

«- Qu'est-ce que…, commença James.

 - On était attendu, murmura calmement Harry. Lumos. »

Aussitôt, le faisceau émit par sa baguette fendit les ténèbres environnantes.

« Ne sors pas tout de suite ta baguette, James, lâcha Harry alors que l'intéressé s'apprêtait à suivre son exemple. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend en haut de cet escalier. Il vaut mieux que l'un de nous puisse encore utiliser sa baguette si on venait à me désarmer. »

James acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête, vaguement surpris par le fait que Harry ait pu deviner ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire sans avoir même eu besoin de se tourner vers lui. Alors qu'ils progressaient dans le sombre escalier sinueux, il porta machinalement la main à la chaînette d'or qu'il gardait autour du cou, appréhendant ce qu'ils risquaient de trouver lorsqu'ils parviendraient à destination. 

« Ne t'inquiètes pas comme ça, intervint soudain Harry en le faisant sursauter. Peu importe ce à quoi on sera confronté là-haut, tu as ma parole qu'on s'en sortira tous les trois. »

James voulut répliquer mais manqua une marche et se rattrapa de justesse, non sans laisser échapper un juron sonore. Harry se tourna vers lui, réprimant difficilement un sourire.

«- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne fait pas attention à l'endroit où on met les pieds, plaisanta-t-il avant de reprendre une expression des plus sérieuses. J'ai ma petite idée concernant ce à quoi nous allons être confronté, et je te demanderai donc de ne pas intervenir, sauf si la situation l'exige.

 - Mais… 

 - Nos démêlés avec les Mangemorts n'étaient qu'un échauffement, comparé à ce qui nous attend probablement. »

James n'eut aucun mal à comprendre le sous-entendu tenu par Harry dont le ton était particulièrement sinistre et frémit imperceptiblement à cette perspective. 

Après une longue ascension silencieuse, qui lui sembla durer une éternité mais qui n'avait, en réalité, pas dû excédé plus de quelques minutes, James vit Harry se figer devant une nouvelle porte.

« Harry… »

L'intéressé l'interrompit d'un geste de la main et éleva sa baguette au-dessus de lui, révélant ainsi d'étranges inscriptions gravées dans le battant.

« Je croyais que le Fourchelang n'était qu'oral et ne s'écrivait pas. » souffla Harry à priori plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Au plus grand étonnement de James, il éteignit soudain sa baguette et la rangea dans l'une de ses poches avant de prononcer quelques mots dont les consonances sifflantes firent à nouveau frissonner James.

Il avait beau savoir que Harry était un Fourchelang, l'entendre parler la langue des serpents ne rassurait guère James. Cependant, il ne s'attarda guère sur ses a priori, la porte s'ouvrant silencieusement devant eux, un vent frais s'engouffrant aussitôt dans l'escalier.

Comme ils le découvrirent alors, la porte donnait sur le sommet d'une tour balayée par les vents. La nuit était tombée, à en croire l'obscurité qui les entourait. D'épais nuages noirs masquaient le ciel, rendant la nuit plus noire qu'elle ne devait l'être réellement. Cela devait donc faire un bon moment qu'ils erraient dans le repaire de Voldemort.

« Je vois que vous vous êtes enfin décidés à me rendre une petite visite. » ironisa une voix glaciale.

* * * * *

Harry ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il était ingénieux de la part de Salazar Serpentard d'avoir fait en sorte que seul un Fourchelang puisse ouvrir les portes donnant accès à l'extérieur, limitant ainsi les risques d'intrusions, ou de fuites, non désirées. Ce qui expliquait aussi pourquoi Voldemort semblait avoir adopté comme refuge la "propriété secondaire" de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Car il ne faisait plus aucun doute désormais, à l'esprit de Harry qu'ils se trouvaient à nouveau en Albanie, dans la vaste bâtisse réalisée par le quatrième fondateur de Poudlard. 

Si James sursauta à l'intervention de Voldemort, Harry, lui, resta imperturbable : Il se contenta de faire face à son ennemi de toujours. Celui-ci se tenait à quelques pas d'eux, sa sombre silhouette se détachant légèrement sur la voûte nocturne encombrée par les nuages. 

« Bien qu'en agréable compagnie, je commençais à croire que vous alliez refuser mon… invitation. » reprit Voldemort en souriant d'un air sarcastique.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Cela étant, ce n'aurait pas été dans votre intérêt de refuser. » poursuivit Voldemort avant d'esquisser un rictus malfaisant.

Il claqua des doigts et la plate-forme sur laquelle ils se trouvaient s'éclaira soudain, révélant alors la présence d'un Mangemort qui, près des créneaux qui entouraient le sommet de la tour, retenait fermement la raison de la présence des deux garçons en ces lieux.

« Lily ! »

James voulut s'avancer mais Harry lui barra la route, s'interposant fermement.

«- Non, ne bouge surtout pas ! lui intima-t-il.

 - Sage conseil, Harry, approuva Voldemort sans se départir de son rictus. Je crois qu'aucun de vous ne tienne à voir la demoiselle que voici faire… le grand saut. »

James se tendit aussitôt à la remarque du mage noir.

« Si vous la touchez, je vous… »

Voldemort éclata d'un rire sinistre, interrompant du même coup le jeune homme.

« Si tu crois m'impressionner avec tes menaces, Potter, se moqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je sais pertinemment que tu ne peux rien contre moi. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi… Seul ton rejeton ici présent aurait le potentiel de me tenir tête, et encore. » poursuivit-il en fixant les deux garçons.

Harry garda le silence, se contentant de maintenir sa position, dissuadant James de tenter quoique ce soit pour rejoindre sa petite amie. Celle-ci, visiblement terrorisée, semblait pétrifiée, la baguette du Mangemort appuyée contre sa gorge. Mais James, lui, ne semblait guère décidé à se taire.

« Il est capable de vous battre, c'est pour ça que vous tenez tant à le supprimer. Harry causera votre perte. Vous craignez ses pouvoirs et c'est pour cela que… 

 - JAMES, FERME-LA ! » cingla brutalement Harry.

Mais son intervention eut lieu une fraction de seconde trop tard : le Maraudeur se voyait déjà offrir un magnifique vol plané à travers la plate-forme, pour s'écraser violemment contre la porte par laquelle ils étaient arrivés et qui s'était refermée sur leur passage.

«- James ! s'écria Lily, toujours maintenue par le Mangemort.

 - Je vais t'apprendre à mesurer tes paroles petit imbécile, tonna Voldemort en s'avançant vers l'adolescent.

 - Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, s'obstina James visiblement indifférent au choc qu'il venait de subir.

 - Oh non, murmura Harry en se passant la main sur la figure. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? »

Il lui avait pourtant demandé de ne pas intervenir. Harry soupira, d'autant plus qu'il devait faire en sorte de ne pas laisser paraître un quelconque signe de menace envers le Mangemort, au risque que ce dernier ne fasse quelque chose qui serait vraiment au détriment de la jeune fille qu'il retenait prisonnière. 

Il croisa brièvement le regard anxieux de Lily. S'il parvenait à obtenir son aide, peut-être pourrai-t-il agir plus librement ? Mais un nouveau regard vers la jeune fille le dissuada de solliciter son aide : Elle tremblait tellement que, même à condition qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il avait en tête, elle ne serait certainement pas en mesure de réaliser une bonne incantation… Et pendant ce temps, James continuait à provoquer verbalement le Voldemort du futur… Bon, il fallait tout d'abord gérer l'urgence numéro un : empêcher le mage noir d'étriper le Maraudeur.

« Eh, Tommy ! » l'interpella Harry.

Son intervention eut l'effet escompt : Voldemort se figea et se retourna promptement vers Harry.

«- Vous êtes tous plus fous les uns que les autres dans cette famille, commenta-t-il sèchement. Je pourrai vous supprimez tous les trois dans l'instant, et cela sans aucune hésitation. Et pourtant, vous vous obstinez à me provoquer ouvertement. 

 - Tu es si susceptible, Voldie qu'il serait dommage de rater de telles occasions de te défier, riposta Harry en esquissant un sourire satisfait. Je dois dire que c'est distrayant de te faire tourner ainsi en bourrique. »

Harry rencontra le regard écarlate du mage noir et s'appliqua à maintenir un contact ferme entre eux. Les deux ennemis s'engagèrent ainsi dans un duel de regards, aucun d'eux ne s'accordant à céder l'avantage à l'autre. La lueur malsaine qui brillait dans les yeux rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres indiqua à Harry qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour que son adversaire ne sorte de ses gonds… et qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas que James et Lily soient dans les parages lorsque cela arriverait. Il allait donc lui falloir redoubler de prudence pour ne pas irriter plus que nécessaire Voldemort.

Un grondement lointain se fit entendre, troublant le silence pesant qui s'était abattu sur les lieux. Harry leva brièvement les yeux vers le ciel : tout laissait à penser qu'un orage se préparait et il n'avait guère besoin de ça alors que la situation était déjà bien assez préoccupante. Voldemort, lui, esquissa un sourire.

«- Oh, il semblerait que nous allons aux devant de conditions climatiques que j'affectionne tout particulièrement, commenta-t-il avant de s'avancer vers le Mangemort qui l'accompagnait. Lucius, tends ton bras !

 - Malefoy ? s'exclama James en rejoignant Harry qui se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

 - En effet, approuva distraitement le mage noir. Je n'ai guère eu de difficulté à contrer le petit subterfuge que vous aviez employé pour neutraliser mon serviteur. » observa-t-il tout en prenant le bras gauche du Mangemort.

Harry comprit alors ce qu'il allait faire : Tout comme le soir de sa renaissance, Voldemort allait appeler les autres Mangemorts. Cependant un point intriguait l'adolescent : la première fois qu'il avait rencontré le Voldemort du futur à cette époque, le mage noir était accompagné de Malefoy et Pettigrow. Rappeler le rat ne changerait pas grand chose à la situation, ça ne ferait qu'un Mangemort de plus sur les lieux. 

Voldemort remonta la manche de son partisan. Lily, toujours menacée par la baguette que Lucius pointait sur elle de sa main droite (son Maître n'avais pas dû avoir grand mal à lui en trouver une autre pour remplacer celle que Harry avait brûlée), n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, bien que Harry supposa qu'elle ne devait rien manquée du petit rituel auquel Voldemort se livrait. Le mage noir dut appuyer sur la Marque que son partisan portait au bras car Malefoy tressaillit, seule réaction qu'il laissa paraître.

Voldemort, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, se détourna enfin de son partisan et dû alors remarquer l'étonnement de Harry car il adopta une expression désabusée.

« Mon autre serviteur présent en ces lieux n'est pas le seul à posséder la Marque, Harry, commenta paisiblement Voldemort. Grâce à cela, je peux faire ce que je veux des Mangemorts de mon… autre moi. »

Harry pâlit légèrement : Si Voldemort disait vrai, ils n'allaient pas tarder à se retrouver avec une cohorte de Mangemorts sur les bras. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement en pensant à un petit détail.

« Dis-moi, Tom, appelez les serviteurs de ta version de cette époque est une chose mais comment veux-tu qu'ils te rejoignent ici ? Que je sache, seul un Fourchelang peut ouvrir cette porte. Or, aucun d'eux ne parle cette langue… »

Voldemort le fixa brièvement avant de demander, en Fourchelang, à la porte de s'ouvrir, tout comme Harry l'avait lui-même fait en arrivant.

«- Je crois que ça répond à ta question, Potter, reprit froidement Voldemort.

 - Ton petit stratagème n'a pas l'air d'avoir connu un franc succès. » se moqua Harry en constatant qu'aucun Mangemort ne faisait son apparition.

Voldemort le fusilla du regard.

«- Lucius, va donc voir ce que font ces imbéciles, intima-t-il.

 - Mais…, et pour la fille ? »

Voldemort soupira, visiblement exaspéré et se saisit de leur prisonnière qui laissa échapper un cri horrifié. Harry se tendit aussitôt, prêt à parer à toute éventualité, et sentit James faire de même près de lui.

Un nouveau roulement de tonnerre retentit, un peu plus proche cette fois.

« Ne fais rien de stupide, cette fois, James, siffla Harry alors que Lucius filait vers la sortie. Laisse-moi faire et ne bouge surtout pas d'ici. » intima-t-il avant de se tourner vers Voldemort.

Sur ces mots, Harry se concentra sur Voldemort, les yeux rivés dans ceux du mage noir qui sourit d'un air mauvais.

«- Alors, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? le nargua le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'hésiterai pas à en finir avec elle… 

 - Laisse-la tranquille, Tom, rétorqua calmement Harry en esquissant un pas vers le mage noir.

 - Et pourquoi cela, Potter ? riposta Voldemort, méprisant. Tu sais aussi bien que moi les répercussions qu'auraient une… disparition prématurée de cette jeune fille, ajouta-t-il en reculant un peu plus près du bord de la tour.

 - C'est avec moi que tu as des comptes à rendre, pas avec eux, rappela calmement Harry en s'avançant à nouveau. Je suis même prêt à engager un duel avec toi s'il le faut… 

 - Ne me fais pas rire, Potter. Tu connais aussi bien que bien l'issue du duel : J'ai eu vent de ton petit… accident de Quidditch et de la manière dont ça t'affecte encore… Si même Lucius est parvenu à prendre le dessus sur toi, je n'aurai aucun mal à te régler ton compte, Harry.

 - C'est bien possible, admit le concerné en s'approchant à nouveau. Mais, dans ce cas, qu'aurais-tu à perdre à me combattre ? »

Voldemort allait dire quelque chose mais se fut à cet instant qu'une dizaine de Mangemorts surgirent sur la plate-forme éclairée par des sphères lumineuses semblable à celle que Harry avait employé à son arrivé dans le repaire du mage noir.

« Emparez-vous d'eux ! » intima Voldemort, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

A peine eut-il prononcé le dernier mot que Harry extirpait déjà sa baguette de l'une de ses poches et neutralisait deux des Mangemorts. James, bien qu'un peu plus lent dans sa réaction, agit de la même manière, alors que d'autres partisans de Voldemort surgissaient à leur tour sur les lieux. Les sortilèges fusèrent de part et d'autre. Pourtant les deux Gryffondor parvinrent à rester plus ou moins maîtres de la situation, malgré le nombre grandissant de Mangemorts. Chaque fois qu'ils neutralisaient l'un des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, deux autres arrivaient à la place. Mais l'espace assez réduit offert par le sommet de la tour ne permettait pas aux Mangemorts de profiter de leur avantage numérique, permettant aux deux adolescents de garder le contrôle de la situation : Détail qui ne sembla pas échapper à Voldemort.

« Si j'étais vous, je réfléchirai à deux fois avant de continuer à résister. »

Tous se figèrent à l'intervention du mage noir. Celui-ci, retenant toujours Lily, se trouvait au plus près des créneaux qui entouraient le haut de la tour. Sa prisonnière, plus pâle que jamais, tremblait tellement à présent que Harry eut peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. James abaissa aussitôt sa baguette, imité par son camarade.

« Vous voyez que nous pouvons nous entendre, ironisa Voldemort avant de s'adresser aux Mangemorts. Attrapez-les ! »

Sans crier gare, James pointa à nouveau sa baguette, sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres cette fois, et lança un sort que le mage noir n'eut aucun mal à contrer. Une lueur mauvaise passa alors dans les yeux écarlates… Harry bondit en avant et heurta violemment Voldemort qui relâcha sa prise sur la jeune fille avant de basculer par-dessus les créneaux, entraînant Harry dans sa chute.

« HARRY ! NON ! »

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**_LPDP_** (_vêtue d'un treillis militaire et en tenue de camouflage_): Tu sais, finalement, LSK, je commence à penser que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça de neutraliser Céc' comme nous l'avons fait. Je veux dire, on aurait peut-être dû attendre de voir à quoi ressemblait cette fin de chapitre avant de la priver de l'occasion de lancer les RAR…

**_LSK_** _(habillée de noir de la tête aux pieds)_ : Oui, nous aurions mieux fait de la laisser se dépatouiller avec les RAR avant de la soumettre à une séance de tir au bazooka et de fusil à fléchettes.

**_LPDP_** : Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait… Nous qui voulions profiter de sa mise hors service pour mener les RAR comme bon nous semble…

**_LSK :_** Nous n'avons plus qu'à assumer… (_se lève et passe son grand imperméable noir_) Ah, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas remis, mon bon vieil imper… (_affiche un grand_ _sourire ravi_)

**_LPDP_** (_prend son fusil à fléchettes hypodermiques) _: Bien d'accord, on ne s'est que trop longtemps laissées exploiter par Céc'… Il est grand temps de reprendre du service !

**_LSK_** (_sors son lance-flamme de l'une des poches de son imper' et acquiesce_) : Les doubles psychotiques : le come back ! (_grimpe dans son char d'assaut avec LPDP_)

**_LSK_** et **_LPDP_** (_en chœur_) : EN ROUTE POUR LA SALLE DES REVIEWS. 

(**_petite voix off_**) : Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, **_LSK_** et **_LPDP_** ont retrouvé leur esprit rebelle et psychotique et mènent seules la danse pour ces RAR, après avoir neutralisé traîtreusement l'auteur de cette Potterfiction. En vue de la scène d'une rare violence qui s'ensuit, nous nous sommes vu contraint de passer sous censure l'arrivée des filles dans la salle des reviews et le désordre qui en a découlé, pour reprendre une fois le calme revenu dans la pièce sinistrée.

**_LSK_** (_range son arme tout en fixant les lecteurs effarés rassemblés dans un coin de la pièce, avant de sauter de son char d'assaut entouré de débris du mur qu'elles avaient défoncé pour entrer, le char d'assaut ne passant pas par la porte_) : Bon, je crois que nous ferions mieux de remettre un peu d'ordre dans cette salle… Autant que notre première séance de RAR en solo se passe dans de bonnes conditions. (_tape dans ses mains_) Et voil

(**_petite voix off_**) : La salle des reviews (et les lecteurs) ayant retrouvé leur état d'origine…

**_LSK_** : LPDP, trouve moi cet intrus et fais-le taire… de la manière que tu veux. (_pendant que LPDP quitte la pièce, se tourne vers les lecteurs peu rassurés_) Mais prenez donc place, je ne vais pas vous manger, vous savez…du moins pas pour l'instant… Je plaisantais, je plaisantais ! (_dit précipitamment en voyant le mouvement de recul des lecteurs_) Je vous trouve bien nerveux aujourd'hui…

**_LPDP_** (_revenant dans la pièce en rechargeant son fusil à fléchette_) : Peut-être à cause de notre petite entrée en la matière ? Tu vois, c'est ça la différence avec Céc'… Elle se contente d'appréhender le face à face avec les lecteurs lorsqu'elle finit un chapitre en cliffhanger… Alors qu'il suffit de foncer dans le tas pour mettre fins aux indignations des lecteurs…

**_LSK _**(_pas totalement convaincue_) : Sûrement. (_fait apparaître un gros gâteau au chocolat et en distribue à tout le monde_) Elle est bien pratique cette salle, tout de même, on peut y faire ce qu'on veut… Bon, alors, puisque tout semble rentrer dans l'ordre, pourquoi ne commencerions-nous pas les RAR ? (_se tourne vers LPDP_) A toi l'honneur pour une fois.

**_LPDP_** : Trop aimable. (_prend ses feuilles de reviews_) Alors, aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer les RAR avec… (_roulement de tambour_) **_Tiffany Shin_** : Hello toi, c'est pas grave pour le retard, comme **_Dod_** voulait le chapitre pour le mettre sur Ombre et Folie, elle l'a gentiment corrigé par la même occasion… Et puis tu as le droit d'être occupée après tout ^^  Ah bon, c'était une fin horrible ? T'es sûre ? Moi je trouve pas… En tout cas, à l'avenir, évite de dire à Céc' de ne pas faire de cliff'…ou tu peux être sûre qu'elle le fera ^^ Elle est dans sa période "esprit de contradiction" semble-t-il… Je me demande si c'est pas les effets secondaires des cours de conduite qui lui font cet effet ou quoi ? Pour l'extrait, Céc' voulait absolument le caser dans la fic…elle le trouvait trop mignon… (_lève les yeux au ciel_). Bah, Malefoy est, comme à l'accoutumé dans son rôle de sadique de première (j'suis pas sûre que Sévie77 voit ça du même angle mais bon… ;) ) et Harry bah, il a de la chance…mais ne dit-on pas que la chance finit toujours par tourner ? Mais oui, Harry il bien son surnom ^^ (encore plus dans ce chapitre)

**_LSK _**(_prend la relève_) : Pour **_Shany-Blue Pendragon_** : Décidément, vous semblez tous trouver cette fin de chapitre horrible… Mais bon, j'admet que Céc' y a mis le temps, pour l'écrire, ce fameux chapitre… Cela étant dit, les fins de ce genre viennent au gré des "idées de dernière minute" de Céc'… et des remarque des autres… (je ne vise personne en disant ça ) ) Mais, d'après moi, cette fin de chapitre est encore pire que la précédente… Enfin, c'est pas très gentil de vouloir frapper un auteur…

**_LPDP_** : Ca te va mal de dire ça (_gros sous-entendu dans la voix_)

**_LSK_** : On ne l'a pas frappé on s'en est juste servit pour cible à nos tirs de bazooka et de fusil à fléchette…c'est pas la même chose. Enfin, cela étant dit…pour le retard, il était totalement indépendant de la volonté de Céc'… Elle aime pas faire attendre autant ses lecteurs… Enfin, pour la suite…tu l'as eu ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Wheatus_** : Lol, t'inquiète pas… il a pas pu aller jusqu'au bout dans ses projets, le Lucius… Comme aime le dire Céc'…il est "tombé sur un os"…même si c'est plutôt "l'os" qui lui est tombé dessus… Oh, il va y avoir des morts…mais Lucius n'en fait malheureusement (ou heureusement selon les points de vue car Céc' risquerait d'avoir quelques problèmes avec Sévie77… et je crois qu'en a déjà bien assez actuellement) pas partie). Ben finalement, tu auras quand même dû attendre un mois pour avoir la suite (_sourire sadique_) et…si tu as pas aimé la fin du chapitre précédent…tu risque encore moins d'apprécié cette fin là…^^

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Scorpio KaWaii_** : Ah tiens, tu as changé de pseudo ? J'aime bien celui-là…il fait plus…agressif ^^ Eh oui, sadique… Céc' va finir par le savoir ^^ Hum oui, c'est vrai que Harry en a sacrément bavé pendant ce match… Faut bien le faire souffrir un peu quand même…même si c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu/dû y rester après un choc pareil…

**_LPDP_** : Manque de pot, il a survécu…

**_LSK_** : Comment ça "manque de pot" ? Enfin non, ne répond pas, je veux pas le savoir (_reviens à la review_) Bah Céc' voulait frapper un grand coup…

**_LPDP_** : … et c'est le cas de le dire…

**_LSK_** (_regard noir à LPDP) _: …Pour le match. Pour la Taupe…je crois que son identité en a surpris plus d'un…Franchement qui aurait pensé à un professeur qui n'a pris sa retraite qu'au début de la troisième année de Harry à Poudlard ? ) Et non, ce n'était pas Krayak (trop évident au goût de Céc'… En tant que prof de Potion et responsable de Serpentard et, qui plus est, ne se gênerait pas pour empoisonner les Gryffondor, c'était l'un des premiers suspects). Qui c'est qui est sadique Lucius ou Céc' ?

**_LPDP_** : Bah c'est pareil vu que c'est Céc' qui a décidé des actions de Lucius…

**_LSK _(**_agacée)_: Bon, tu as fini avec tes propos sarcastiques, oui ? En tout cas, tu reste bien la seule à dire que tu ressens ce que ressentent les persos…^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Lunenoire_** : Ca pour être en mauvaise posture…elle était en mauvaise posture ^^ Si Harry et James vont la sauver à temps… ? Ben tu as eu ta réponse dans ce chapitre ^^ Et quant à la réaction de Pomfresh…tu le verras très bientôt mais connaissant la redoutable infirmière…elle ne va pas être très…contente ^^

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Alpo_** : Décidément, les fins de chapitres de Céc' n'ont pas l'air d'être beaucoup appréciées…

**_LPDP_** (_ricane_) : On se demande pourquoi ? (_se tait en se retrouvant avec un bazooka planté entre les deux yeux_)

**_LSK_** : Ferme-la ! Enfin bref, on espère que le reste de la fic continuera à te plaire ^^ Et merci, au nom de l'auteur de Potterfiction qu'on représente, pour tes encouragements.

**_LPDP_** (_lève une fois de plus les yeux au ciel mais préfère se passer de commentaire_) : Alors, pour **_les Maraudeuses_** : Eh ben 962 "La suite"…Vive les copier-coller, en tout cas ^^ Pour la réunion, c'était tout simplement un problème d'organisation… Ce qui était à prévoir étant donné le sens de l'organisation totalement inexistant de **_LSK_**…

**_LSK_** (_boudeuse_) : Oh ça va, passe toi de commentaire. Et puis, moi j'ai peut-être pas le sens de l'organisation mais j'ai celui de l'improvisation moi… Eheh…

**_LPDP_** (_moqueuse_) : Fait gaffe, LSK, tu as les chevilles qui recommencent à enfler ^^ (_reviens à la review_) Qu'est-ce que tu pourras lire après ? Pourquoi pas la suite ? Du moins si Céc' va jusqu'au bout de son projet…

**_LSK_** _(ton assuré)_ : Elle ira au bout de son projet. Cela étant, passons à **_thegirloftheshade_** : Merci pour ta review, Céc' continue ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_marie_** : Merci, pour Céc'… On espère que ça continuera à te plaire.

**_LSK_** (_sceptique_) : C'est peut-être une impression mais tu n'as pas l'air de croire ce que tu dis, LPDP (_change d'expression en regard par dessus l'épaule de LPDP_)…Oh…euh…LPDP ?

**_LPDP_** (_grommelle_) : Quoi ?

**_LSK_** (_air craintif_) : Ne…regarde surtout pas derrière toi… et pas de geste brusque… Y a Téra qui…

**_LPDP_** (_horrifiée_) : TERA ???? (_se retourne d'un bond pour…ne rien voir du tout, tandis que LSK éclate de rire_)

**_LSK _**(_pleure de rire_) : C'était une blague ! Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! 

**_LPDP_** (_sarcastique_) : Ah, ah, ah ! Très drôle… (_frappe LSK avec une batte de base-ball_) Tu es franchement pathétique… Et tu as une réponse à une review à faire…

**_LSK_** (_se masse les côtes_ _en maugréant_) : Pour **_RLA_** : Ah tiens, encore des copier/Coller ^^ 40 "Go" et 57 "la suite"… Décidément, c'est la mode on dirait ^^ Merci pour ta review et tu as eu la suite… "Championne" ??? O_o C'est bien la première fois que je vois ce terme adressé à Céc' ^^ 

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Cc Johnson_** : Pour la suite, Céc' l'a faite aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Pas la peine de te justifier, tu sais… On oblige personne à reviewer rapidement et tout le temps… En tout cas, on en est pas encore venu à vous mettre le couteau sous la gorge pour l'instant (_sourire sadique_)

**_LSK_** : Ne l'écoute pas… Elle dit ça pour plaisanter…du moins j'espère (regard incertain vers LPDP) Cela étant dit, pour **_Rose de Crystal_** : Contente de voir qu'on a une nouvelle revieweuse ^^ Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que malgré son stade plus qu'avancé, _Lorsque_ continue toujours à attirer des lecteurs ^^ Pour l'orthographe, du moment que ça reste compréhensible, ça ne nous dérange en aucun cas…^^ Pour _Enfance_, écrite avec Umbre, le seul repproche qu'on puisse faire à cette fic c'est que Céc' et Umbre peuvent pas la travailler autant que leurs fics respectives… Du coup, elle est très longue à venir… Et nous, on peut te répondre : Merci de lire cette fic ^^ Et on espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire.

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Angelina Johnson4_** : Merci et on espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire. (_se tourne vers LSK_) Dis, pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me retrouve avec les reviews les plus courtes… ?

**_LSK_** : Parce que tu y met trop de mauvaise volonté… J'suis sûre que tu aurais pu développer bien des réponses…si tu y avais mis du… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh ! Y a…y a…

**_LPDP_** (_râle_) : Quoi encore ? Tu vas pas me refaire le coup de Téra j'espèèèèèèèèèèèèère (_viens de se faire plaquer au sol par un Géléon fâch_) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH, enlevez moi ça !!!!!!!!!! 

**_LSK_** (_planquée derrière les lecteurs_) : Non mais tu rêve, débrouille-toi toute seule… Je tiens à ma peau moi…

(**_voix encore ensommeillée_**) : Qu'est-ce (_baille_) qui se passe ici… ?

**_LSK_** : Ah…euh, tiens, Ccilia ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène… ?

**_Ccilia_** (_entrant dans la pièce, encore un peu dans les vapes_) : Téra, laisse donc LPDP tranquille, veux-tu ? (_le félin relâche la jambe de LPDP et repart auprès de l'auteur_) Et bien, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve. J'ai rêvé que vous aviez fait une rechute, LPDP et toi, dans votre folie psychotique et…O_o (_remarque alors le char d'assaut et les armes que les filles s'efforcent vainement de cacher_). Alors j'avais pas rêv ????? Vous m'avez bien… ???? Quand je pense que je vous… ? (_air scandalis_) 

**_LSK_** (_n'en menant pas large tout d'un coup_) : Mais non, Céc', on peut tout t'expliquer…

**_LPDP_** (_fixant Téra d'un air pas rassur_) : Tu vas rire mais, il se trouve que…

**_Ccilia_** (_menaçante et désormais parfaitement bien réveillée_): Téra….

**_LSK_** et **_LPDP_** (_en chœur_) : Noooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn ! Tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça… !!! On t'en conjure…On fera tout ce que tu voudras !

**_Ccilia_** (_hausse un sourcil_) : C'est ça…Et dès que j'aurai le dos tourné vous recommencerez à vous servir de moi comme d'une cible pour vos tirs… (_remarque alors les lecteurs_) Vous faisiez les RAR en douce ????

**_LSK_** : Euh noooooooooon, pas en douce, voyons…Que vas-tu donc t'imaginer ? (_voix bien hypocrite_) C'est juste que, on s'est dit que…comme tu dormais et qu'on savait pas quand tu te réveillerai, on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux qu'on commence sans toi…pour pas faire attendre plus que nécessaire, les lecteurs.

**_Ccilia _**(_pas du tout convaincue_) : C'est ça, et moi j'suis Cléopâtre.

**_LPDP_** : C'est vrai ? Mais tu nous l'avais cach

**_Ccilia_** (_regard noir_) : C'était une façon de parler…(_croise les bras_) D'accord, je vous laisse le bénéfice du doute… Vous finissez les RAR et on règlera nos comptes plus tard. (_acquiescements frénétiques des filles_) Tant mieux, j'suis pas d'humeur à m'occuper de ça pour le moment (_se masse les tempes_) En tout cas, je sais pas ce que vous mettez dans vos seringues mais la vache, ça m'a refilé une sacré migraine (_part vers l'armoire à pharmacie dans un coin de la pièce puis se retourne brutalement vers ses doubles psychotiques_) Faites vos RAR, vous deux… Et, Téra…surveille-les… Au moindre geste malvenu, attaque !

**_LPDP_** (_déglutit_) : Euh…c'est vraiment nécessaire ? (_haussement d'épaules de LSK_) Bon, ben dans ce cas…Euh, LSK, je crois que c'est à toi…

**_LSK _**: Euh…si tu le dis… (_regarde Téra puis sa feuille de reviews_). Alors, pour **_Zo_** : Hum…chapeau bas pour avoir lu toute la fic ^^ Comme je l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, on est toujours impressionnée par les lecteurs qui prennent la fic en cours de route (_ça en fait de la lecture, mine de rien, d'autant plus en considérant que le début est plutôt rasoir_). Oui, j'crois que Céc' est consciente de l'évolution de son style d'écriture tout au long de cette fic… Surtout quand on compare les premiers chapitres (moins de cinq pages, trop succins et plats) aux derniers chapitres (au moins 6 fois plus longs)…

**_Ccilia_** (_marmonne_) : Pour être honnête, même moi (qui ai pourtant écrit cette Potterfic), ça me saoûle de lire les premiers chapitres alors…bon, je comprend que ça passionne pas les lecteurs.

**_LSK_** (_jette un regard à Ccilia_) : Hum tout ça pour dire que Céc' a quand même progressé tout au long de cette fic…et durant tout ce temps qu'elle a passé dessus. "Au détriment de ton sommeil et de la ventilation de ton ordi" ? Quand même, vaut mieux dormir plutôt que de lire une fic non… J'veux dire, la fic va pas s'envoler… Pauvre ordi. Remarque que Céc' doit bien aussi mettre le sien à rude épreuve quand on voit le temps qu'elle passe dessus ^^ (enfin, qu'on y passe) Oui…c un avantage de prendre la fic en route…même si tu vas désormais devoir subir les cliffhanger ^^ Même si c'est supposé être le dernier, dans ce chapitre ^^ Combien de temps pour un chapitre ? Ca dépend… Des fois, Céc peut le boucler en trois semaines, des fois en plus d'un mois…, même deux par moment… Ca dépend de son emploi du temps, de si elle a des examens à préparer…mais aussi de son inspiration, son humeur… Bref beaucoup de facteurs dont il faut tenir compte… Mais Céc' fait toujours son possible pour faire ses chapitres le plus rapidement possible. Pour le "talent littéraire"… j'pense que n'importe qui peut écrire s'il veut vraiment le faire… C'est une question de volonté… J'suis sûr que tu dois être meilleur(e) que tu le laisse entendre ^^ Pour le temps que Céc a mis à écrire sa fic…je peux te dire qu'elle a souvent eu des hauts et des bas…mais elle s'est accrochée…, en particulier grâce aux reviews qu'elle reçoit… Merci, en son nom, pour les compliments et contente que la fic te plaise… On espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire, en tout cas ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Sarah Levana_** : Ccilia ? Ben, elle a 18 ans et demi et est étudiante en 1ère année en DEUG AES. Bravo pour avoir pris la fic en cours de route…Faut quand même une sacré motivation… J'crois que Céc' va finir par s'habituer à se voir traiter de sadique ^^ Mais, pour Lily, étant l'un des persos préférés de Ccilia (elle adore les Potter ^^), elle ne va rien lui faire de trop horrible ^^ Elle la malmène juste un peu ^^ Pour le temps que Céc' met pour un chapitre, ça dépend de nombreux critères extérieurs à sa fic (les cours, les révisions pour les colles et les partiels, son temps libre) mais aussi de son inspiration, son humeur, etc… Voil

**_LSK_** : Oh tiens, une longue review, par **_Naséis_** : Ouais, ça c'est rageant quand ça arrive… C'est pour ça que les rares fois où Céc' s'est permise de faire de longues reviews détaillées, elle les a d'abord tapé sur Word avant de copier coller dans la review ^^ Au moins, si ça plante, elle a toujours ce qu'elle a écrit ^^ Hum…oui, on peut dire que James entend des voix… J'vois pas pourquoi Harry et Lily y auraient droit et pas lui…même si James va pas avoir droit aux "apparitions concrètes"… et puis bon, c'était exceptionnel… Remarque que lui, il est allé se balader dans les souvenirs de Ryry ^^ Bah, dans les livres écrits par JKR, on peut pas dire que Harry ait souvent pu se fier aux profs ^^ Ouais, j'suis pas certaine que l'amour marche toujours comme ça ^^ Y a des exceptions ^^ Non, juste dans le "salon privé" dans lequel il avait discuté avec la Taupe lors du chapitre où il a fait enlever James et Lily lorsqu'ils se sont barrés à Pré-au-Lard en douce ^^ Bah tu sais, je suis même pas sûre qu'il ait un cœur…enfin si, sinon il ne pourrai pas vivre (remarque, sait-on jamais vu qu'il est supposé être immortel ^^ Du moins, il l'était avant la fin de son règne à Halloween 1981 ^^) MDR…ça serait pas mal pour les rushs mais dans la fic, Céc' s'efforce de rester dans un ton le plus proche possible de celui des livres de JKR (même si y a souvent des écarts ^^) Enfin, là ça faisait un peu _Bigdil_, ou _Qui veut gagner des millions_ ^^ Ah toi non plus tu n'es pas convaincue par le "Malefoy, plus puissant et redoutable" ? ^^ Mais bon, Lucius est plutôt imbu de lui-même… Oui, moi, perso, je suis convaincue que c'est un gros défaut… ^^ (enfin, dans certains cas ^^) Et oui, Ryry, désolée de te le dire comme ça, mais pour Voldie tu es qu'une affaire de plus ) MDR, j'adore ta petite intervention de Ryry qui fini momentanément sourd ^^ Décidément, tu leur en veux aux accessoiristes ) Ben faut croire que le côté "super héros" c'est héréditaire dans cette famille… Et oui c'était l'extrait que Céc' avait mis ^^ Quel sens de l'observation (_taquine en disant cela_) !! Lol, Céc' prend un malin a plaisir à couper au moment où les lecteurs veulent le plus savoir ce qui va suivre en ce moment ^^ Lol, c'était pas "impero" que tu cherchais ? Le sort d'Impérium… Lol, t'inquiètes, on a l'habitudes des crises de ce genre ^^ Merci d'avoir fait ton commentaire en tout cas… Ca nous fait toujours bien rire ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_douce fanny_** à présent : Et bien… (_fixe la feuille d'un air perplexe, fronce les sourcils et relie la review_) Euh, Céc'…C'est moi qui ait manqué quelque chose ou…

**_Ccilia_** (_se détourner de son écran d'ordinateur devant lequel elle s'était finalement installée (après s'être pris une aspirine), et jette un regard à LPDP_) : Je me suis posée les mêmes questions que toi quand j'ai lu cette review.   
**_LPDP_** : Ah ? (_se passe la main sur la nuque, l'air déconcerté et s'apprête à dire quelque chose à Ccilia qui est déjà retourné à son ordinateur, mais se ravise_) Bon, alors… Euh, honnêtement, je ne vois pas où tu trouves un face-à-face Harry/Voldemort dans le chapitre 41… 

**_LSK_** : Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y en a pas…

**_LPDP_** : En plus de cela, Harry, dans _Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe_, n'a pas 15 ans, mais 17 ans à ce stade de l'histoire… Il a donc eu largement le temps (5ème et 6ème année, avant son départ pour le passé) de prendre de l'assurance face à Voldemort et donc à ne pas hésiter à lui dire sa façon de penser… Sinon, ben c'est surtout que répondre aux Reviews, ça prend du temps (je me demande toujours comment font ceux qui ont toujours un nombre inimaginables de reviews), bien plus que je l'aurai imaginé avant de devoir faire les RAR… Et quant à _Ici avec moi_, et bien oui, Céc' continue à la traduire et a presque finit le chapitre 3 mais elle se focalisait surtout sur Lorsque, ces derniers temps, au détriment de ses autres textes.

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Clem_**, à présent : Hum… (_écoute ce que Ccilia dit à l'autre bout de la salle_) Céc' me fait dire qu'elle se sent obligée de vous remercier constamment pour votre aide parce qu'elle a l'impression d'abuser de votre temps, que ce soit, à Umbre, à toi ou des autres personnes à qui elle demande régulièrement leur avis… Lol, en tout cas, tu es l'une des rares à apprécier les Cliff'…Quoique que Dod a dit à Céc', hier que ça l'étonnait même pas ^^ Et Céc' te fais dire, qu'elle repensera à ta proposition… Même si pour cette fois, elle n'a pas eu à ce soucier de l'entrée dans la salle des reivews…

**_LPDP_** (_toute fière_) : Vu qu'on s'en est chargé… Euh, gentil, Téra, gentil !!!

**_LSK _**: Pour Ex, ben elle est actuellement chez toi, non ? Pourquoi je supporte plus le piment ? Pour la simple raison que j'en ai trop tripoté durant la "crise de LPDP" et que du coup, ça m'a écoeuré…Voil

**_LPDP _**(_perplexe_) : Comment ça, j'ai été dopée au piment… ?

**_Ccilia _**: Cherche pas à comprendre, tu vas te fatiguer pour rien…

**_LSK_** (_en aparté à Clem_) : Elle s'en était même pas rendu compte, la LPDP, de ce qu'on lui faisait boire. Cela étant dit…, on voulait pas vexer Dray à ce sujet K ! Et pour Ex, il ne lui ai encore jamais venu à l'idée d'entrer explorer le four ^^ Lol, avec vous, Rex a vraiment de curieuse lubie… Dis, tu voudrais pas nous le renvoyer pour qu'on règle les comptes avec Ccilia…

**_Ccilia_** : C'est ça, ouais, essaye seulement… Tu as accepté de prêter Rex à Dray pour deux ans alors tiens toi à ta promesse !

**_LSK_** : Euh, hum…oui bon… Décidément, Osk et Bambi en veulent aux facteurs (Godzi aussi d'après Umbre et Sévie) Lol… En tout cas, Picassa c'est déjà cassé la figure dans les escaliers…en faisant la course avec le chat de Céc'… (non pas Téra) En parlant de l'association, faudrait envisager une nouvelle réunion, non ? Et parles-en peut-être à Albane… Ca lui rappellera peut-être de se trouver un double ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Naughty Reviewer_** : Céc' t'a déjà répondu par mail mais elle est toujours partante pour une "douche froide" à l'occasion… Ca ne peut qu'aider les auteurs à rester eux-même et pas se prendre la grosse tête… Et puis, une critique est toujours constructive, quand on sait les accepter… Sinon, Céc' a lu ce que tu as écrit… Elle a bien aimé même si c'est pas sa tasse de thé ce genre d'histoire futuriste… Le seul reproche qu'elle te ferait, c la syntaxe…m'enfin, elle t'en dira plus par mail un de ces quatre je suppose ^^

**_LSK_** : Pour **_solar1_** : Ben, merci. On espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre aussi^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Roxanne de Bormelia_** : Oui Céc' est plutôt du genre cruelle…Rien qu'à voir ce qu'elle nous fait subir…

**_Ccilia_**_ (outrée)_ : Bah si vous ne commenciez pas… Que je sache c'est vous qui commencez, à chaque fois, à m'en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres… Par conséquent, il me semble normal que je contre-attaque à ma façon…

**_LPDP_** (_ignore l'auteur_) : Enfin en tout cas, merci et on espère que la suite continuera à te plaire.

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Maria Potter1_** : Alors là, je crois pas que ça va t'aider à lui pardonner, ce chapitre K ! Entre la fin en cliff' et la MAJ tardive, ça va pas arranger les choses, non ? Oui, heureusement que Ryry était là…Qu'est-ce qui t'avais laissé à penser que c'était Brûlopot la Taupe ? Merci.

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_kikou224_** : Ben non seulement, elle a coupé là…mais elle s'est pas gêné à refaire une fin pas des plus gentille, pour ce chapitre… Elle aime faire sa sadique…mais elle aime moins quand c'est les autres qui jouent les sadiques…

**_Ccilia_** (_laisse échapper une toux lourde en sous-entendu_) : Ca te va bien de dire ça.

**_LPDP_** (_air innocent_) : Je vis vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler, Céc'. Combien de chapitres elle compte faire ? Elle a refait son plan, et elle l'estime à, au grand maximum, 44 chapitres. Ou bien 43 si elle adopte la fin alternative qu'elle a concocté -_- (classé SECRET DEFENSE bien sûr…On ne sait rien de sa fameuse "fin alternative"). Sinon, pour ce que tu as demandé, pour Fumseck, il me semble que Céc' t'a déjà répondu : Ce n'est pas une exclusivité à la fic de Céc' donc c'est pas la peine de demander ^^ Et non, ne t'en fais pas, elle n'a pas abandonné _Lorsque_ ^^ S'il y a bien une fic qu'elle veut mener à terme c'est celle-là ^^

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Kyzara_** : T'inquiète, Lily va pas trop mal s'en tirer… Quand même, tout le monde s'inquiète pour Lily…mais personne ne s'inquiète du devenir des deux pauvres Serpentard transformés en poissons rouges par James…

**_LPDP_** : Mais parce qu'on s'en tape… On se contrefiche de ces (bip)

**_Ccilia_** (_indignée_) : Non mais surveille ton langage, LPDP ! Et continue ta review, LSK…

**_LSK_** (_acquiesce_) : Ben désolée pour ce retard dans ce cas… Céc' n'a vraiment pas eu d'autres choix que de mettre momentanément sa fic de côté ces derniers temps. Et encore, vous avez de la chance : Elle a bouclé ce chapitre juste avant les colles qu'elle va avoir durant les deux prochaines semaines.

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Le DjiNn_** : Bah ça, c'est pas nouveau que Céc' est sadique ^^ Elle aime faire des cliff' mais aime pas les subir quand elle lit des fics ^^ Pourtant, ne dit-on pas "ne fait pas aux autres ce que tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te fasse ? " (ou un truc du genre) ? M'enfin, j'crois que c'est typique des auteurs/lecteurs de Potterfictions ^^ Comme tu as pu le remarquer, suite à ta remarque, Céc' a revu le titre du chapitre… Mais en fait, à l'origine, son plan devait se dérouler autrement mais c'était sans compter sur ses idées de dernières minutes qui l'ont obligées à revoir tout son plan… du coup, le titre du chapitre correspondait pas…

**_LSK_** : Pour **_maude.black_** : Ah tiens, toi tu es fan de Sirius, non ? La meilleure, je sais pas mais en tout cas c'est la meilleure fic que Céc' ait écrite…On espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_kamy_** : Oui, Céc' est cruelle…mais c'est pas nouveau non plus ^^ Quoique avant, on la qualifiait plus de sadique ^^ Et non, elle ne lâche pas…(mal)heureusement pour vous ^^

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Dark Queen Balkis_** : Je suppose que ce n'était pas ce que tu entendais par "rapidement", pour cette MAJ qui a été assez longue à venir ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Caroline Black_** : Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plue… On espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre…Mais franchement… cette fin est pire que la précédente, non ?

**_LSK_** : Pour **_Popov_** : Désespér ? Ben on espère que ce chapitre (_même si j'en doute_) arrangera ton moral… Au fait, Céc' te fais dire qu'elle s'est enfin décidé à écouter les Donjons de Naheulbeuk et elle s'est bien marrée ^^ Et elle te remercie pour le lien ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Erika_** : Bah je crois que ça arrive à tout le monde ce genre de "désintérêt" soudain pour un sujet… Mais bon, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle passait par une période "écœurement de Harry Potter"… En tout cas, j'espère que tu auras plus apprécié ce chapitre…

**_LSK_** : Pour **_petites sorcières_** : En tout cas, on espère que tu continuera à l'aimer, cette fic ^^ Ben ouais mais que veux-tu, James et Lily n'ont pas vraiment connu la même vie que Harry… Lui il a été rendu plus raisonnable et plus conscient des dangers liés à Voldemort, à cause de tout ce qu'il a subit depuis sa plus tendre enfance… Alors que ces deux énergumènes ont eut, tout de même, une vie plus facile que celle de Harry… Ils sont donc moins prudents…et s'attirent des problèmes… Mais bon, faut admettre que Lily pouvait pas savoir que le prof était la taupe… Son trop grand sérieux lui a joué un bien mauvais tour sur ce coup ^^ Pour Brûlopot, Céc' a justifié son choix par mail, il me semble.

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_BastetAmidala_** : Euh, l'héroïne, c'est une drogue non… ?

**_Ccilia_** : Y a pas de rapport avec la choucroute l ! Tu t'égard du sujet… Dans le cas présent on te parle de l'héroïne, féminin de héros…

**_LSK_** : LPDP ou l'art de raconter n'importe quoi (_sourire innocent alors LPDP la fusille du regard)_

**_LPDP_** : Enfin, cela étant… Lucius ne va rien faire à Lily ^^ Céc' aurait jamais osé aller jusque là ^^ Intenable ? Vraiment ?! (_air sceptique_) Allez, tu devais bien te douter de la suite, quand même, non ? (_pense soudainement à quelque chose_) En parlant de "sceptique", quel est le rapport avec la fosse… ? 

**_LSK_**_ (les mâchoires dangereusement crispées)_ : Un conseil, ne fini pas ta phrase… (_inspire profondément et reprend les RAR_) Pour **_Sealunis_** : Céc' t'avais répondu par mail il me semble… Alors, tu as eu tes résultats pour tes examens, ou pas encore ? Mais merci de ton intérêt à cette fic ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Alliel _**: Bah tu sais, vaut mieux une review à l'occasion (ça fait toujours plaisir) que pas du tout ^^ Combien de chapitre il reste… ben Céc' en prévoit 43 ou 44 (selon la fin pour laquelle elle va opter ^^) chapitres… Sachant qu'il reste encore la deuxième partie du chapitre 42…Tiens, curieux, en général, on lit plutôt la fic d'Alo avant… C'est bien souvent, il me semble, celle-là que les habitués de ff.net conseillent…Les fics d'Umbre… Ben ces fics là aussi valent le détour… Elles sont supers ^^ Pour celles de Polaris, connaît pas trop en dehors de certaines des traductions que **_Leena_** a faites.

**_LSK_** : Pour **_godric2_** : Merci pour ces nombreuses reviews^^ Ca nous a permis de "suivre" ton évolution dans la lecture de cette fic ^^ Et non t'inquiètes pas, on est pas "tannées" de recevoir des reviews…au contraire, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ Je constate que Lorsque aura eut des effets néfastes pour le sommeil de tout le monde : l'auteur elle-même comme pour plusieurs lecteurs semble-t-il ^^

**_LPDP_** : Pour **_Jo-hp5_** : Alors, comment tu t'en sors avec ton site, au fait ? Ca fait un moment qu'on y est pas retournée (manque de temps total…ces derniers temps Céc' (et donc nous accessoirement) arrêtait pas de courir pour trouver du temps libre ^^)

**_LSK_** : Ben pour finir, pour le **_Docteur Gribouille_** : Non Céc' n'a pas abandonné sa fic…même avec un couteau sous la gorge, elle continuerai à l'écrire ^^ (si si je vous assure : on a essayé^^) Non, c'était pas le syndrome de la page blanche juste des problèmes de transition d'un passage à l'autre… et du manque de temps ^^ Bah c'est pas dans leur intérêt de tuer Céc'…sinon, ils auront pas la suite dudit cliff' ^^ J'vois que Céc' est pas la seule sadique, par ici ^^ Pour la Taupe : Ben c'est le professeur Brûlopot… Pour quant à savoir si Harry rentre chez lui… ça, ça dépendra de la fin que Céc' choisira ^^ Un commando ? On peut en faire part… (se tait brusquement au regard mauvaise de Céc') Hum… Ben faudrait d'abord la trouver…avant de vouloir l'enlever ^^ (_pose ses feuilles sur une table_) Bon ben voilà, ainsi s'achève cette séance de RAR…On espère avoir oublié personne…sinon qu'il se fasse connaître et cet oubli sera vite rectifié… Et… (_remarque l'air sévère de Ccilia qui se tient à présent devant ses doubles psychotiques, les bras croisés. Et remarque surtout un Téra prêt à attaquer_) Euh…Céc'… ?

**_Ccilia_** (_sourire mauvais_) : C'est l'heure des règlements de compte… Attaquez !!!!!

…………………………………..(_l'écran devient tout noir_)……………………………

(**_petite voix off_**) : Une fois de plus, devant la violence de cette scène, nous avons dû mettre fin à ce programme. Téra n'était pas le seul à attendre le signal de Ccilia… car un troupeau de rhinocéros garou fit aussitôt irruption dans la salle des reviews, dévastant tout sur leur passage. Par chance, les lecteurs avaient eu la présence d'esprit de quitter rapidement les lieux ^^

**_Ccilia_** (_réapparaît brutalement à l'écran, des glacières contenant chacune un pingouin-phoque à ses pieds, alors que, en fond, on peut apercevoir LSK et LPDP battre tous les records mondiaux de vitesse pour essayer d'échapper à un Géléon déchaîné et une bande de crocos affamés_…) : Passez tous une bonne soirée (ou une bonne journée)… Ca dépendra de l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ça…Bye et à la prochaine ! Et merci encore pour votre patience et vos reviews ^^


	45. Réaction partie 2

Salut tout le monde. Et oui, me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre qui s'est fait attendre. Avant tout, et une fois de plus, mille excuse pour le retard j'en suis la première désolée (sincèrement). Mais j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps, notamment avec mes révisions et mes partiels !! D'ailleurs, JE SUIS EN VACANCES !!! :-D et ce chapitre m'a par ailleurs, posé de nombreux problèmes…Vous pouvez demander à ceux qui m'ont vu sur MSN dans cette période J'avais les idées et le plan mais impossible de les agencer comme je voulais…ou bien c'était des problèmes de transitions entre deux passages… Après avoir longuement abusé de la patience de **_Clem_** et **_Umbre77_** (_oui, je sais ce que vous allez me dire, mais bon, j'insiste à souligner le fait que sans vous et vos avis, j'aurai mis plus de temps à boucler ce chapitre. Et j'ai toujours l'impression d'abuser de votre temps et de votre patience_), formulé et reformulé certains passage, et constaté la longue croissante de ce que j'écrivais, j'ai fini par boucler la deuxième partie du chapitre 42, en créant ainsi une troisième partie --…

M'enfin, je parle, je parle, et je vous saoule avec mon baratin sans intérêt, non ? Quoiqu'il en soit, revenons au sujet qui nous intéresse… Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira (rien que pour le temps que j'ai passé dessus )

Avant tout, un **_GROS _**merci, pour leur review, à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer le chapitre précédent, mais merci aussi aux lecteurs "silencieux" , mais aussi à ceux qui prennent le temps de me faire remarquer mes incohérences (je ferai bientôt des MAJ de rectifications , promis juré cette fois (ça fait un moment que je le dis et que je le fais pas ##)), mais les réponses aux reviews seront, toutes à la fin du chapitre. Sinon, mille fois merci encore à **Tiffany** pour son aide, mais aussi à **Umbre77**, sans qui je me demande bien ce que je deviendrais, et **Clem** (_une fois de plus, merci pour votre opinion et pour m'avoir supporté…)_.

D'ailleurs, ce chapitre est dédié à **Tiffany**, **Umbre77** et **Clem** pour leurs suggestions qui ont eu raisons de mes petits soucis d'écriture, et aussi pour **Lunenoire** (pour les 44 reviews, soit une par chapitre

Sinon, comme toujours :

**_Le Disclaimer _**: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR…, le reste est à moi...

**_Titre_** : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe

**_Auteur_** : Ccilia

**_Chapitre _**: 42 –_ Réaction_ : PDV de James, Harry, Remus et Lily. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, partie 2 : l'action se déroule toujours dans le repaire de Voldemort (en majorité) et quelques passages à Poudlard

**_Résumé de l'histoire_**: A la suite d'un petit incident lors d'une retenue de Potions, Harry, alors en sixième année, revient à lui à Poudlard, mais près de vingt ans plus tôt… à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Sous l'identité de Harry Calaway, le voyageur temporel, coincer à cet époque jusqu'à la réalisation de la potion qui le ramènera chez lui, va vite entrer dans les bonnes grâces des Maraudeurs et des autres élèves de Gryffondor et entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Passant ses vacances, en compagnie de Remus, Sirius et James, Harry va finir par favoriser la formation du couple qui est sensé devenir ses parents, malgré la mort des parents de Lily et de l'opposition offerte par le père de James. Le couple ne va cesser de devenir plus "soud" par la suite, notamment grâce à une sortie assez mouvementée dans la forêt interdite, le bal d'Halloween et la fête organisée durant les vacances de Noël chez les Potter. Le Maraudeur finit par découvrir la véritable identité de Harry lorsque tous deux se font enlever par Voldemort lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et après être revenu, sains et sauf à l'école. Par la suite, Lily découvre, grâce aux médailles que portent James et Harry, à son tour le lien entre les deux garçons. James, quand à lui, semble être la cible première de Voldemort, alors que Peter passe définitivement, dans le camp de Voldemort. Peu après, James, Sirius et Peter partent pour les funérailles des victimes de l'attaque menée précédemment par les partisans de Voldemort contre une annexe du Ministère de la Magie. Durant leur absence, Lily fait part de ses inquiétudes, à Harry, concernant James. Lorsque les trois Maraudeurs reviennent, James s'excuse auprès de Harry pour son comportement. Par la suite, grâce à une potion de Lire-Mémoire, James découvre les évènements du 31 octobre 1981… Plus tard, Harry reçoit une nouvelle lettre de son époque que lit, malencontreusement James qui commence alors à taquiner Harry sur ses sentiments pour Ginny et Cho. Agacé, Harry finit par s'énerver mais tous deux se "réconcilient" rapidement. Harry, ayant surpris une conversation entre Peter et la Taupe, suit le Maraudeur, en douce, et assiste à une réunion de "l'arrière-garde" qui prépare un nouveau mauvais coup contre James. Peu après, Harry, Remus, Sirius et James partent dans la forêt, pour éclaircir le mystère de la taupe mais se retrouvent bien vite dans une situation peu enviable et découvre que les filles sont en dangers. James et Harry les retrouve, avant qu'une violente explosion ne survienne. Par la suite, on découvre l'attaque sous divers points de vue, à commencer par ce qui a mené les filles dehors puis les interventions de James et Harry qui se chargent de secourir les filles mais aussi de Remus et Sirius qui eux ont une petite prise de bec avec des Mangemorts. Voldemort est présent sur les lieux mais bat vite en retraite alors qu'il fait face à Harry, avec l'arrivée inopinée de Dumbledore. Mais si Amy s'en tire sans trop d'encombre de l'attaque, Elsa y laisse la vie et Lily est dans un état plus qu'incertain. Harry lorsqu'il est autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie, ne tarde pas à intercepter une conversation entre Peter et la Taupe mais qui est interrompue par l'arrivée inopiné de Sirius. Après une nouvelle intervention de la Voix, Harry se remet en question et tente le tout pour le tout pour aider Lily à se rétablir. Par la suite, Lily se réveille enfin et on assiste à un nouveau cauchemar de Harry, on découvre de nouveaux gadgets magiques et créatures, on apprend des nouvelles (pas franchement bonnes) de l'époque de Harry et… la voix lève le mystère, en partie, concernant son identité. Dans le chapitre 36, Harry a finalement pu prolonger son séjour à l'époque des Maraudeurs…Ces derniers recommencent les blagues. Krayak puni les élèves…, Lily découvre certaines choses sur Harry…, Remus commence à douter de Harry, etc… La tension se fait parmi le groupe des septième années de Gryffondor… Dans le chapitre 37, Harry perd déjà patience durant son "partenariat" avec Peter (qu'il surprend d'ailleurs à discuter avec la taupe) et se décide à consacrer le plus possible à l'exposé sur l'Elixir de Wizgeen afin d'être débarrassé de tout cela au plus vite…mais cette inattention va permettre à Voldemort d'enlever à nouveau James, mais aussi Lily. Harry va aussi découvrir un autre Omniscient, grâce à Gaïa, et y surprendre une conversation des plus intéressantes. Après une altercation avec Dumbledore, Harry, plus énervé que jamais va se défouler sur Peter avant de prendre la décision de se rendre au repaire de Voldemort où James se fait quelque peu malmener par le mage noir qui, après une discussion avec la taupe, va proposer un marché à Lily : se joindre à ses troupes ou condamner à une mort immédiate James… Au chapitre 38, Harry rencontre quelques petits problèmes techniques pour s'introduire dans le repaire de Voldemort. Mais, malgré quelques soucis avec des arbres particulièrement déterminés à l'arrêter, et un "bain forc" dans des douves, il parvient à pénétrer en territoire ennemi. Après une brève confrontation avec le maître des lieux, la fuite ne se révèle pas des plus aisés, des oubliettes traîtresses et des Géléons déterminés à en découdre ne leur faciliteront pas la tâche. Durant le chapitre 39, Harry combat les Géléons puis enchaîne sur un face à face avec le Voldemort du futur… Alors qu'il se retrouve en mauvaise posture, Harry reçoit une aide inespérée des "Voix" qui leur permettent, à James, Lily et lui, de quitter le repaire de Voldemort à moindre mal…pour rejoindre Poudlard. Dans le chapitre 40, on découvre une attaque du Voldemort du futur, un cauchemar de Harry, un rêve assez particulier de Lily, la restitution des recherches sur l'Elixir de Wizgeen au professeur Krayak, un cours de Divination, des ennuis en série pour Harry qui, au passage, découvre enfin qui est la taupe, une altercation entre James et…Harry, et un match de Quidditch qui tourne très mal. Dans le chapitre 41, c'était la fin du match du point de vue de Lily et "l'après-match" à l'infirmerie et…dans une zone intermédiaire, pour Harry. Un nouveau rêve-souvenir de Lily, le réveil de Harry, le début de sa convalescence, l'enlèvement de Lily par la Taupe, qui n'est autre que le professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, les recherches, quelques peu corsées, de James à travers Poudlard après avoir appris par Harry l'identité de la Taupe. Et les premières mésaventures de Lily une fois conduite par la Taupe au repaire de Voldemort.

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic… alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

Céc.

PS : Au fait, il y aura encore de nombreux changements de points de vue…

* * *

Chapitre 42: …Réaction (partie 2) 

D'abord pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de se passer, James se précipita auprès de Lily alors qu'elle tombait à genoux sur le sol, visiblement sous le choc.

« Non… Non, ce n'est pas possible. Harry ne peut pas…, souffla-t-elle. Il ne peut pas… »

Elle s'interrompit, réprimant difficilement un sanglot. Machinalement, il serra sa petite amie contre lui. Les dernières heures avaient été rudes pour elle mais ce qui venait de se passer avait probablement été de trop…Agenouillé près d'elle, James garda le silence, incapable de croire au fait que Harry soit, bel et bien, passé par-dessus bord. Et cela par sa faute ! Harry lui avait pourtant demandé de ne pas intervenir mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Et son erreur avait été fatale, non pas pour lui, mais pour Harry… Car personne ne pouvait survivre à une telle chute. Absolument personne…

Pourtant, poussé par une étrange intuition, il se releva, incitant ainsi Lily à faire de même. Les yeux brillants de larmes, elle lui adressa cependant un regard qu'il était parfaitement incapable d'interpréter. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'un cri étouffé attira son attention vers l'endroit où Harry avait disparu.

* * *

« Non mais vraiment ! Te rends-tu compte qu'on aurait pu avoir de sacrés problèmes avec les Serpentard si le professeur Van der Break n'était pas arriv ? »

Depuis qu'ils avaient repris le chemin de l'infirmerie, quelques minutes plus tôt, Remus n'avait eu de cesse de sermonner son camarade.

«- Mais tu admettras que c'était marrant de voir Nott et Rosier nus au beau milieu du couloir, répliqua Sirius. Attends que je raconte ça à Cornedrue… Franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi il les a changés en poissons rouges mais il a fait fort sur ce coup…

- En parlant de James, je commence à croire que nous ferions mieux de prévenir Dumbledore.

- Et pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'on pense que James a disparu ? Et cela sans aucune preuve attestant son absence…

- Tu as bien entendu les Serpentard, tout à l'heure. Ils avaient pour mission de retarder James et de garder un œil sur lui… Ce ne peut pas être sans raison. »

Sirius haussa simplement les épaules et tous deux atteignirent enfin l'infirmerie. Remus s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement sur une McGonagall en colère.

«- Et vous me faites venir ici pour vous plaindre du fait que quelqu'un a brisé toutes vos fioles de potions ? Figurez-vous, Madame Pomfresh, que je n'ai guère de temps pour le moment pour me soucier d'un problème aussi futile. Le directeur n'est pas encore rentré de Londres et je dois m'assurer que tout se passe bien à Poudlard en son absence…

- Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est Calaway qui a réduit à néant mes réserves médicales. » protesta l'infirmière.

La directrice-adjointe se figea brutalement sur le seuil de la porte, sans remarquer la présence des deux garçons.

«- En admettant que ce soit le cas, pourriez-vous m'expliquer où est passé Mr Calaway ?

- Mais c'est ce que je me tue à vous dire depuis tout à l'heure, Minerva. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, Calaway a brisé mes fioles et toutes les vitres, sans exception, de l'infirmerie, avant de se volatiliser avec Potter. »

McGonagall laissa entendre un soupir exaspéré et leva les bras au plafond.

«- Oh ! vous n'allez pas recommencer avec cette histoire sans queue ni tête. Comment Mr Calaway, encore en convalescence depuis sa chute lors de la finale de Quidditch, aurait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Et puis, vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'on ne peut transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école… Sans compter que cela n'explique pas comment Potter s'est soudainement retrouvé dans la pièce.

- Je n'en sais rien, justement. J'ai laissé Mr Calaway pour lui prendre une potion dans mon bureau. J'ai alors découvert l'état de mes fioles et je suis revenue dans l'infirmerie, pour voir Messieurs Potter et Calaway disparaître totalement, dans un éclair doré. Alors, vous qui semblez avoir réponse à tout, peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer par quel prodige ces deux élèves se sont volatilisés ?

- Vous avez simplement dû abuser un peu trop des pintes d'hydromel dans les cuisines. » riposta sèchement McGonagall.

Remus jeta un bref regard vers Sirius, appréhendant une nouvelle crise de fou rire de sa part, et fut donc surpris de découvrir la pâleur inhabituelle de son ami.

« Messieurs Black et Lupin, pourrai-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? »

Le ton sec de l'enseignante de Métamorphose ramena le lycanthrope à la réalité. La sorcière les fixait avec sévérité et une mauvaise humeur des plus évidente.

«- Euh ! On cherchait James. Et comme il nous avait dis qu'il envisageait de passer à l'infirmerie avec Lily pour voir Harry, on pensait qu'on le trouverait ici.

- Oh ! Mais vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi, tous les deux ? s'impatienta la directrice-adjointe. Comme je l'ai personnellement constaté, ni Messieurs Potter et Calaway ni Miss Evans ne se trouvent à l'infirmerie.

- Ils…ils ont vraiment disparus ? » s'inquiéta Sirius, à présent livide.

McGonagall se massa les tempes, visiblement exaspérée.

«- Ils n'ont pas disparus… Aucun élève de cette école ne peut se volatiliser comme ça. Vos amis doivent probablement être quelque part dans le château.

- Mais Harry n'a pas encore totalement récupéré de son accident de Quidditch… Jamais Madame Pomfresh ne lui aurait permis de quitter l'infirmerie. » objecta Remus.

La directrice-adjointe les fixa longuement, les jaugeant du regard, puis soupira.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce genre de situation n'arrive qu'en l'absence du directeur ? marmonna-t-elle. Suivez-moi tous les deux. Nous allons vite savoir si, oui ou non, Potter, Evans et Calaway sont dans l'enceinte de l'école. »

Les deux Maraudeurs partirent donc à la suite de la responsable de Gryffondor, sans un mot. Chemin faisant, Remus jetait fréquemment des regards en coin à son ami qui, le teint toujours aussi pâle et le regard fixe, semblait dans un état second. Le lycanthrope haussa un sourcil : Sirius y avait mis le temps mais il commençait à s'inquiéter réellement pour leurs camarades.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le hall d'entrée, la directrice-adjointe leur fit signe de s'arrêter puis amplifia magiquement sa voix.

« Que tous les élèves, sans exception, rejoignent immédiatement leur salle commune respective. Toute absence constatée par les responsables de maison sera lourdement sanctionnée. Merci de votre attention. » annonça-t-elle, sa voix s'élevant ainsi dans l'ensemble du château.

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard entendu : l'enseignante de Métamorphose ne plaisantait vraiment pas en menaçant de punir quiconque ne se présenterait pas à sa salle commune.

« Bien, maintenant, venez avec moi tous les deux, leur intima-t-elle après avoir repris sa voix normale. Nous n'allons pas tarder à être fixé au sujet de l'absence de vos camarades. En attendant, nous devons rejoindre la Tour de Gryffondor. »

* * *

Harry s'était sentit basculer dans le vide, avant même de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. En se jetant sur Voldemort, emporté par son élan, il était tout bonnement passé par-dessus les créneaux qui entouraient le haut de la tour.

« HARRY ! NON ! »

Ce cri le ramena aussitôt à la réalité du moment et, dans un réflexe désespéré, il tendit les bras et parvint à s'agripper à une mince corniche de pierre qui s'étendait en dessous de la ligne de créneaux, cerclant ainsi le diamètre de la tour. Enfin, s'agripper était un bien grand mot, considérant que les doigts de sa main droite étaient crispés sur le rebord de la saillie pierreuse et qu'il se retrouvait ainsi suspendu, à plusieurs mètres du sol qui s'étendait en contrebas, dans une position des plus précaires.

Malgré la situation plus que délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait en cet instant, il ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur le sort de Voldemort : le mage noir avait basculé dans le vide en même temps que lui, et pourtant, il ne le voyait nulle part. Pourtant, il sentait que son ennemi de toujours était encore bien vivant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait certainement dû transplaner pour éviter la chute… Dans ce cas, il pouvait être n'importe où, désormais.

A cette perspective, Harry tendit sa main gauche au-dessus de sa tête et parvint à raffermir sa faible prise sur la corniche. Inspirant profondément, il tenta de se hisser à la force de ses bras, mais ne parvint qu'à solliciter à nouveaux ses côtes douloureuses, lui arrachant un cri douloureux alors qu'il retombait dans sa position initiale, ses doigts glissants sur le rebord.

« Harry ? »

Le concerné, livide, leva les yeux à cette exclamation inespérée et aperçut l'expression inquiète de James alors qu'il se penchait par-dessus les créneaux. Le Maraudeur tendit la main autant qu'il le pouvait, ses doigts touchant presque ceux de son camarade en difficulté.

« Donne-moi ta main, Harry. »

L'intéressé acquiesça légèrement et inspira à nouveau avant de s'efforcer de se hisser à nouveau à la force de ses bras, au moins de façon à adopter une position suffisante pour lui permettre d'attraper sans trop de mal la main de son camarade. Il se mordit les lèvres à la souffrance qui lui parcouru aussitôt la cage thoracique mais il persista dans son effort, ses bras tremblants sous le poids qu'ils devaient supporter.

« Allez, encore un petit effort Harry. » l'encouragea James en s'efforçant de l'atteindre du bout des doigts.

C'est à cet instant que la prise de Harry céda, ses doigts finissant de glisser du rebord.

« Harry ! »

* * *

Le professeur McGonagall parcouru la foule des élèves rassemblés dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor et blêmit légèrement.

« L'un de vous saurait où sont Miss Evans et Messieurs Potter, Calaway et Pettigrow ? »

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un bref regard, déconcertés : Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient remarqué l'absence du quatrième Maraudeur. Dans le même temps, un murmure troublé parcouru la foule des élèves, certains d'entre eux secouant négativement la tête en réponse à la question de leur responsable de maison.

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota soudain, sur un Peter Pettigrow hors d'haleine.

«- Mr Pettigrow…, commença sèchement l'enseignante de Métamorphose.

- E…excusez-moi, p…professeur. Je…j'étais dans le parc et…le temps…d'arriver ici… » se justifia-t-il tant bien que mal.

Le professeur McGonagall le fixa un instant et acquiesça légèrement, visiblement convaincu par l'excuse de son élève qui rejoignit ses camarades. Finalement, elle soupira.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, pourquoi faut-il que le directeur s'absente un instant pour que les problèmes s'accumulent ? lâcha-t-elle avec une irritation évidente avant de se tourner vers ses élèves. Que tout le monde reste dans la Tour de Gryffondor, et cela jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Quiconque désobéira sera sévèrement puni, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard suspicieux en direction des Maraudeurs présents dans la pièce. Je compte sur les Préfets pour maintenir l'ordre parmi vos condisciples en l'absence des deux Préfets-en-Chef. Si nécessaire, le dîner sera servi ici. » conclut-elle avant de tourner les talons et quitter vivement la Salle Commune sans se soucier des murmures qui s'élevèrent aussitôt parmi les élèves.

* * *

Un petit claquement sec retentit, faisant tressaillir James, une fraction de seconde avant qu'un Phénix ne surgisse de nulle part. Le plumage rouge et or de l'oiseau offrait un contraste saisissant avec les ténèbres opaques qui entouraient la tour. Sous le regard médusé des deux adolescents, Fumseck laissa entendre un cri strident et fondit à la suite de Harry, disparaissant du champ de vision des deux Préfets-en-Chef. Sentant l'une des mains de sa petite amie se crisper sur son bras, James jeta un bref regard à Lily dont le teint livide, les lèvres serrées et les yeux élargis par la peur révélaient sans mal sa tension.

Par un concours de circonstance inespéré, Fumseck était apparu sur les lieux. Restait à présent à savoir si l'animal parviendrait, ou non, à sauver Harry… Un instant de silence, tendu et angoissant s'ensuivit. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, James se risqua à nouveau près du bord de la plate-forme et se pencha à nouveau par-dessus les créneaux. Mais il recula aussitôt, Fumseck surgissant alors à sa hauteur. A grands coups d'ailes, le Phénix était remonté le long de la tour, les serres fermées sur un pan de la robe, déchirée par endroit, d'un Harry étrangement pâle.

L'oiseau déposa prudemment sa prise sur le sol de la tour, où Harry resta d'une immobilité effarante.

« Harry ! » s'alarma Lily en s'écartant vivement de son petit-ami qui la rejoignit rapidement auprès de l'adolescent inconscient et du Phénix.

Fumseck émit une plainte déchirante et poussa légèrement de la tête celle du jeune homme qui bougea faiblement, au plus grand soulagement des deux autres adolescents : au moins, il était encore en vie.

Le Phénix ébouriffa son plumage écarlate et sautilla sur le sol pour venir appuyer sa tête contre la poitrine de Harry. Là, sous le regard médusé des deux autres, l'animal élargit avec son bec une déchirure, déjà large, qui s'étendait sur la robe d'uniforme du voyageur temporel. Cette simple action révéla un trou similaire dans le T-shirt, tâché de rouge, que Harry portait en dessous. Une plaie sanglante se dessinait au niveau des côtes du garçon qui s'était visiblement blessé, assez considérablement, dans sa chute.

James vit très nettement Lily pâlir à cette perspective et songea qu'il devait avoir une expression similaire. Fumseck laissa échapper un cri bref et baissa à nouveau la tête, à quelques centimètres de la blessure de l'adolescent.

Les deux Préfets-en-Chef de Gryffondor, stupéfaits, virent alors une larme gris perle couler de l'un des yeux sombres et brillants du Phénix, le long du plumage rouge et or, et tomber sur la meurtrissure. Puis une autre goutte chatoyante, et encore une autre, la blessure se résorbant peu à peu jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

« Les larmes du Phénix ont la faculté de guérir. » murmura Lily dans un souffle à peine audible.

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, Fumseck se recula à nouveau et pinça du bec l'un des doigts de Harry qui marmonna imperceptiblement. Le Phénix pencha la tête sur le côté, puis, visiblement peu satisfait du résultat de sa première tentative, s'en prit à nouveau au doigt du garçon. Celui-ci protesta plus franchement.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Hedwige ! » grommela-t-il en agitant la main vers l'oiseau.

James sourit légèrement : Harry semblait être habitué à ce que sa chouette le soumette à ce genre de traitement. Fumseck, lui, s'éloigna d'un mouvement d'ailes et laissa entendre un cri contrarié, sous le regard amusé des deux autres adolescents. Puis, sans crier gare, Harry se redressa d'un bond, les yeux grands ouverts, faisant sursauter ses camarades.

« Eh ! Calme-toi. Tout va bien. » intervint James.

Harry s'était figé, scrutant les alentours désormais déserts, l'air déstabilisé.

« Où est Voldemort ? demanda-t-il abruptement. Et les Mangemorts ? »

James haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée. Il est tombé en même temps que toi. Et concernant ses partisans, ils ont disparus presque aussitôt. »

Harry grimaça.

«- Ils peuvent être n'importe où à l'heure qu'il est. Il a sûrement transplané pour s'éviter la chute, commenta-t-il. Il peut revenir à tout moment.

- Je crois qu'il y a plus important actuellement, Harry, observa posément Lily. Sans l'intervention de ce Phénix, tu aurais pu y rester. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, visiblement déconcerté, et sembla alors remarquer la présence de l'oiseau.

« Eh ! Fumseck. » s'exclama-t-il.

L'animal gonfla fièrement ses plumes puis, d'un coup d'aile vint se percher lourdement sur l'épaule du garçon qui sourit et passa la main sur la tête intelligente.

« Il semblerait que je te doive une fière chandelle, Fumseck, commenta Harry. Tu sais arriver au bon moment. »

Le Phénix émit une note chaleureuse et tendit l'une de ses pattes, à laquelle une lettre était soigneusement fixée. Harry sourit légèrement et récupéra le courrier ainsi reçu qu'il glissa dans l'une des poches de sa robe.

« Ca me fera de la lecture quand je serais à nouveau séquestré par Madame Pomfresh, commenta-t-il en grimaçant légèrement à la perspective de la colère qu'il risquait d'essuyer. L'un de vous pourrait m'aider à me relever ? » demanda-t-il.

Après un bref regard entendu, James et Lily le prirent chacun par un bras tandis que Fumseck quittait son épaule pour se percher sur l'un des créneaux.

* * *

« On aurait peine à croire que tu viens de tomber d'une tour. » commenta James alors que Harry s'époussetait distraitement.

Harry se figea et réalisa alors qu'aucun élancement ne lui avait parcouru les côtes depuis qu'il était revenu à lui. Surpris, il jeta un regard vers le Phénix qui avait entreprit de lisser ses plumes.

«- Il faut croire que Fumseck a fait plus que simplement me sauver la vie, déclara-t-il finalement. D'ailleurs, même mes côtes ne me font plus mal.

- Je pensais que les Phénix ne pouvait que guérir les blessures apparentes, observa Lily. Enfin, les livres que j'ai lus sur le sujet restaient plutôt vagues concernant le pouvoir des larmes de Phénix.

- Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que les livres dans la vie, rétorqua James avec philosophie.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais je suggère que nous partions d'ici au plus vite, intervint calmement Harry. Maintenant que nous sommes enfin tous ensembles, nous ferions bien d'en profiter pour quitter les lieux avant que Voldemort ne revienne. »

Son intervention eut l'effet escompt : Lily, qui s'apprêtait à répliquer aux propos de son petit ami, se ravisa. Harry sourit et ramassa sa baguette qu'il avait laissé tomber lorsqu'il s'était jeté sur Voldemort quelques minutes plus tôt. Cela fait, il appela Fumseck qui prit à nouveau son envol pour passer au-dessus des trois adolescents.

« Allons-y. Mais cette fois on reste ensemble, dans la mesure du possible. » marmonna Harry avant de rejoindre la porte, imité par les deux autres élèves et Fumseck qui s'engagea adroitement dans les escaliers, prenant ainsi la tête du petit groupe.

La plate-forme sur laquelle ils se trouvaient jusque là plongea dans l'obscurité une fraction de seconde avant que la porte ne se referme sur le trio. Les trois Gryffondor se figèrent dans les escaliers, dans le noir le plus complet. Harry soupira, agacé par la situation.

« Décidément, marmonna-t-il. Lu… »

Un craquement semblable à celui d'une allumette qui s'enflamme se fit entendre et une vive lueur les entoura, avant même que Harry ait pu finir son sort. Surpris, il ne tarda pas à en trouver l'origine en apercevant les quelques flammes orangées qui s'élevaient au creux des mains jointes de Lily. Harry haussa un sourcil : Il était pourtant certain de ne pas l'avoir entendu prononcer le moindre mot.

« Encore une incantation ? » s'étonna Harry.

Lily eut ce qui pouvait le plus ressembler à un petit rire.

«- Non pas vraiment. C'est tout simplement un sort de "douce flamme" qui éclaire sans brûler. On l'a étudié en troisième année.

- Je croyais que son effet ne s'appliquait qu'à la personne qui l'utilise ? intervint James en fronçant les sourcils. Pourtant, autant que je sache, on en profite tous les trois de ton sortilège.

- Une simple petite amélioration personnelle, admit Lily avec une légère grimace. Il faut bien que mes talents en Enchantement servent à quelque chose, non ? »

James sourit et secoua la tête d'un air amusé avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie qui lui rendit son sourire. Harry voulu dire quelque chose mais un cri perçant les rappela à l'ordre.

« Il semblerait que Fumseck s'impatiente, plaisanta Harry en désignant le Phénix qui décrivit un petit cercle au-dessus d'eux avant de repartir. Et il n'a sûrement pas tort. »

Sur ces mots, tous trois reprirent leur descente.

* * *

« Sirius, arrête ! Ca ne va rien changer à la situation ! » s'impatienta Remus, vaguement agacé par son agitation permanente.

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis que le professeur McGonagall avait ordonné aux élèves de rester dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Deux heures qui avaient mis la patience des élèves de septième année, et tout particulièrement de Sirius qui ne tenait pas en place.

« L'un de vous pourrait m'enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? » demanda, pour l'énième fois Amy dont la voix frisait à présent un ton proche de l'hystérie.

Mais aucun des garçons ne prit, une fois de plus, la peine de lui répondre. Peter, recroquevillé dans un fauteuil, ne cessait de changer de position, les regards anxieux qu'il jetait alentour n'attirant guère l'attention de ses amis. Remus, lui, était assis dans un autre fauteuil, le regard perdu dans le vague, le teint plus pâle que de coutume, et n'intervenait que pour rappeler, en vain, Sirius à l'ordre. Ce dernier s'était brièvement laissé choir près d'Amy sur un canapé proche à l'intervention du lycanthrope mais se releva bien vite pour recommencer à faire les cent pas dans la salle commune.

A présent que Sirius avait enfin pris conscience de la situation, son inquiétude n'avait cessé de monter crescendo, l'attente la rendant de plus en plus insoutenable. Le fait que James et Lily, mais aussi Harry, demeurent introuvables et désespérément absents ne le rassuraient guère. Au début, l'absence des deux Préfet-en-Chef n'avait guère inquiété Sirius. Mais c'était surtout l'annonce du départ inexpliqué du visiteur temporel qui avait eu raison de sa précédente insouciance : Harry n'aurait jamais quitté l'infirmerie sans aucune raison valable, n'ayant pas encore récupéré des contrecoups du match de Quidditch.

Il avait dû se passer quelque chose… Quelque chose d'assez grave pour inciter les Langues de Vipères à chercher, délibérément, à retenir James, mais aussi pour que Harry se volatilise de la sorte.

«- Je ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien faire, lâcha soudain Sirius en se figeant brutalement.

- Mais McGonagall a dit…

- Je me fiche de ce qu'elle a dit, Queudver, le coupa sèchement Sirius sans se soucier de la présence des autres élèves rassemblés dans la Salle Commune.

- Sirius, lâcha Remus sur un ton d'avertissement en jetant un regard assez significatif autour d'eux. Nous ne sommes pas seuls ici. »

Sirius se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas comme s'ils écoutaient notre conversation. » grommela-t-il en désignant d'un signe de tête le groupe d'élèves le plus proche d'eux et qui discutaient avec animation.

En fait, la pièce était tellement bruyante que leur discussion se perdait aisément dans le brouhaha ambiant. Passé le premier instant d'étonnement, les autres élèves avaient pris à partit de s'occuper des façons les plus diverses qu'il soit, sans se soucier outre mesure des élèves de septième année qui s'étaient rassemblés dans un coin isolé de la pièce.

«- Quoiqu'en dise McGonagall, je ne peux pas rester ici les bras croisés à attendre qu'on daigne nous en dire plus sur ce qui se passe, reprit Sirius non sans avoir malgré tout baissé la voix.

- Mais si tu te fais prendre…, tenta Peter.

- Aucun risque là dessus. » lâcha-t-il avant de partir en direction de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons.

* * *

Harry, James et Lily avaient réussi à quitter sans encombre la tour et suivaient à présent le seul couloir qui s'offrait à eux et qui rejoignait le reste du bâtiment. Fumseck voletait paisiblement devant eux, ouvrant ainsi la marche. Harry le suivait de près, non sans jeter fréquemment un regard à ses compagnons d'infortune. Comptant sur le Phénix pour les prévenir au moindre obstacle qui se trouverait sur leur chemin, Harry s'était permis d'abaisser quelque peu sa garde et avait rangé sa baguette dans l'une de ses poches.

Harry soupira. Il n'aimait guère le calme pesant qui régnait sur les lieux. Le silence était seulement troublé par le bruit de leurs pas qui résonnaient étrangement dans le couloir et le bruissement feutré de leurs vêtements. Alors qu'ils atteignaient l'autre extrémité du couloir, Harry se retourna de nouveau vers les deux Préfets-en-Chef qui restaient derrière lui, main dans la main, Lily conservant à présent son sortilège de "douce flamme"dans sa main libre. Il eut un léger sourire, s'attirant du même coup un regard interrogateur des deux autres.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna James.

- Oh ! Rien. Je vous trouvais bien calme. » se justifia Harry.

Un moment de silence s'ensuivit.

« Dis Harry, tu as une idée de la façon dont nous allons rentrer au château ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Non, à vrai dire, il n'avait pas encore eu le loisir d'y réfléchir. Il allait répondre lorsqu'un élancement aigu lui traversa le front, une fraction de seconde avant que Fumseck ne laisse entendre un cri perçant. Harry se retourna vivement, pour voir Fumseck disparaître dans un bruissement de plumes alors qu'un sort fusait de nulle part, manquant de peu l'oiseau.

« Merde, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Restez où vous êtes tous les deux. » ajouta-t-il sèchement à l'adresse du couple en tendant une main derrière lui.

Plissant les yeux, Harry scrutait l'obscurité qui s'étendait aux devants d'eux, d'où le sort avait fusé.

«- Toujours en vie, Potter, gronda une voix glaciale et plus qu'ennuyée.

- J'ai la peau dure, riposta calmement Harry.

- Je dirais plutôt une chance insolente, Potter.

- Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, Tom ? rétorqua froidement l'adolescent.

- Sans le Phénix de ce vieil imbécile, tu n'aurais jamais pu réchapper à une telle chute, Harry, commenta le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix neutre.

- Effectivement. Cependant, Tom, tant qu'à poursuivre cette petite discussion, pourquoi ne pas vous montrer ? C'est un peu facile de recourir à un sort d'invisibilité, non ? »

Voldemort laissa entendre un reniflement méprisant.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je n'ai pas utilisé une de ces paires de bottines que le moi de cette époque a mises au point ? »

Harry ricana.

« Allons, Voldie, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu t'abaisserais à utiliser des Herméciates pour passer inaperçu alors que Dumbledore lui-même recourt à des sorts d'invisibilité, j'espère ? »

La simple mention du directeur de Poudlard sembla avoir raison du petit jeu auquel se livrait le mage noir car celui-ci apparu brutalement, à quelques mètres de l'adolescent. Les yeux écarlates brillaient d'une lueur malsaine dans l'obscurité.

«- Bien vu, Potter, admit-il. Mais tu ne semblais pas t'attendre à me revoir de sitôt, si je ne m'abuse.

- De toute façon, avec toi, on peut s'attendre à tout, Tom. »

Voldemort eut un rictus dédaigneux.

« Je ne dirais pas le contraire, Potter. D'ailleurs, à ce propos… J'envisageais de te rendre les choses plus difficiles encore. »

Harry se tendit imperceptiblement aux propos du mage noir : Qu'entendait-il par-l ? Harry se déplaça légèrement, s'interposant un peu plus entre son adversaire et ses futurs parents. Voldemort surprit son mouvement et ricana.

« Oh ! Ne t'en fait pas, Potter, je ne compte pas m'en prendre à eux cette fois. Même si je pourrai les supprimer sans mal et cela quand bon me semblerait. Mais cela reviendrait à perdre les quelques bénéfices que j'ai pu tirer de ma renaissance. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, déconcerté. Voldemort semblait avoir renoncé à s'en prendre à James et Lily. Mais il réprima malgré tout un sourire : Lucius Malefoy avait dû passer un sale quart d'heure avant que Voldemort n'admette qu'il avait tout à gagner à ne pas tenter d'éradiquer le "cas Potter" à la base.

«- Je n'aurai certainement pas pu atteindre ce niveau magique aussi aisément si…

- Si vous n'aviez pas recouru par la force au sang de Harry… »

L'intéressé tressaillit à cette intervention soudaine de Lily. Voldemort la fixa, vaguement surpris, puis eut un sourire mauvais.

«- En effet, confirma-t-il. Mais cela m'a permis de faire tomber l'unique barrière qui m'empêchait de le toucher…et encore plus de le tuer. Et cela tout en renforçant mes propres pouvoirs. En d'autres termes, c'était doublement dans mon intérêt.

- Vous…Vous n'êtes qu'un…, commença Lily avec une colère toute évidente.

- Lily…, tenta James.

- Ces discussions inutiles ne servent à rien, coupa sèchement Harry qui n'appréciait guère la tournure que prenait la situation. Pourquoi ne pas régler nos…affaires personnelles dès maintenant, Tom ? Seulement toi et moi… Et sans aucune interférence extérieure bien sûr. »

Voldemort le fixa un instant le jaugeant du regard. Finalement, il eut un petit rictus sardonique, une lueur malsaine animant les yeux écarlates aux pupilles félines.

« A moins que vous n'ayez peur de m'affronter, Tom. » insista lourdement Harry.

Voldemort laissa entendre un reniflement méprisant.

« Moi, avoir peur de me battre contre toi ? Tu es plus présomptueux que je le pensais, Potter. Mais pourquoi pas, après tout, accepta-t-il. Ce serait l'occasion idéale pour enrayer définitivement la résistance qui persiste à notre époque. »

Il se tut un instant, perdu dans ses réflexions.

«- Rien que nous deux, Tom, reprit Harry en soutenant le regard du mage noir. Pas de spectateurs, quels qu'ils soient. Aucune intervention de tes partisans, ou de ces deux-là, ajouta-t-il en désignant d'un geste de la main les deux autres adolescents.

- Harry, tu..., protesta James.

- Restez en dehors de ça, le coupa sèchement Harry. Alors, Tom ? »

Voldemort gardait toujours les yeux rivés sur ceux de son adversaire, semblant visiblement chercher où était l'arnaque.

« Très bien. Puisque tu sembles décidé à perdre, Potter… Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas ailleurs ? »

Sur ces mots, avant même que Harry ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il claqua des doigts et tous les quatre se retrouvèrent dans une salle plongée dans la pénombre. Harry ne distinguait que les silhouettes sombres qui l'entouraient et les propos à peine audibles et teintés d'appréhension des deux autres adolescents. Un autre claquement de doigt et une violente lumière inonda la pièce, aveuglant brièvement Harry qui cilla. Lorsqu'il se risqua à regarder autour de lui, il eut la surprise de découvrir une vaste salle circulaire à laquelle menaient quatre portes parfaitement identiques. Quatre immenses piliers soigneusement sculptés soutenaient un plafond presque aussi haut que celui de la Grande Salle. Au centre de la salle, se dressait une estrade hexagonale qui s'étendait sur la moitié de la salle, à près d'un mètre au-dessus du sol dallé.

«- Comme tu peux le voir, Salazar Serpentard n'a pas lésiné sur les détails en réalisant cette bâtisse. Il avait même prévu une salle de duel. Il aimait faire les choses en grands…

- Tous comme ses héritiers. » ironisa Harry.

Voldemort ne releva pas sa remarque.

« Comme tu peux le voir, je respecte tes conditions, Potter… » annonça-t-il à la place en désignant quelque chose derrière l'adolescent.

Celui-ci, se retournant, eut la surprise d'apercevoir les Préfets-en-Chef de Gryffondor enfermés dans ce qui ressemblait à une boite aux parois translucides.

« Et j'ai fait de même avec mes propres serviteurs, précisa Voldemort en montrant un point à l'autre extrémité de la pièce où deux Mangemorts étaient soumis au même traitement. Pas d'intervention extérieure, comme tu l'avais demandé, Harry. Juste toi et moi. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement, non sans jeter un regard incertain vers ses camarades. Aucun des deux ne semblait décidé à capituler aussi facilement et tous deux tentaient de faire tomber le sort employé par Voldemort pour les tenir à l'écart. Harry croisa fugitivement le regard de James et secoua négativement la tête. Le Maraudeur répliqua quelque chose que Harry ne pu entendre.

« J'ai adapté ces champs de forces de telle façon que rien, pas même des conseils ou des protestations, ne puisse interférer dans notre petit duel, commenta Voldemort. Néanmoins, je tiens à ce que tes chers parents…ou du moins, futurs parents, ne manquent rien de ta défaite Potter. »

Harry se détourna des deus autres adolescents pour faire, à nouveau, face à son ennemi qui esquissa un sourire narquois.

«- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous allez gagner ? répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Voyons, Potter, c'est évident. Tu n'as strictement aucune chance contre moi, rétorqua le mage noir. Tu as peut-être progressé durant ton séjour à cette époque mais tu es loin d'égaler mon expérience dans l'art des duels ni mes connaissances dans le domaine de la magie…

- Je ne serais pas si sûr de ça si j'étais toi, Voldie, observa distraitement Harry. Bon, alors, on le fait ce combat ? Au moins, on sera fixé. » ajouta-t-il en soutenant le regard écarlate du mage noir.

Celui-ci ricana puis désigna l'estrade de la main.

« Tous les sorts sont permis, avec ou sans baguette, déclara-t-il. Interdiction de sortir de la zone de combat. Quiconque tombera de l'estrade aura perdu. De plus, si l'un de nous venait à sortir de la surface, cela libèrera aussitôt mes Mangemorts et tes deux camarades. »

Harry haussa un sourcil à la dernière condition du mage noir puis approuva d'un signe de tête. Au moins, si la situation venait à mal tourner, il lui suffirait de sortir de l'espace de duel pour libérer Lily et James du sort auquel ils étaient soumis.

«- Pas de coups bas, Tom, insista Harry alors qu'ils prenaient place sur l'estrade. La moindre tricherie annulera le duel et donnera la victoire à l'autre.

- Cela va de soit. » concéda Voldemort avec un rictus moqueur.

Sur ces mots, chacun tira sa baguette, sans quitter son adversaire des yeux. Un silence pesant s'était abattu dans la pièce alors que les deux duellistes s'inclinaient brièvement sans lâcher le regard de l'autre un seul instant. Tous deux prirent position, la baguette levée. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils engagèrent le combat.

«- Expelliarmus !

- Endoloris. »

Aucun des deux sorts n'atteignirent leur but, les deux adversaires les déviants adroitement. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de penser que Voldemort ne perdait pas son temps : Il recourrait aux sortilèges Impardonnables dès le début du duel. Le mage noir semblait vouloir mettre fin au combat au plus tôt. Restait à comprendre pourquoi.

* * *

Un silence tendu régnait dans la salle des professeurs. Ayant emprunté la cape d'invisibilité de James, Sirius et Remus étaient parvenus à se glisser dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard après que McGonagall y ait demandé un rassemblement du personnel de l'école. Seuls quelques enseignants étaient présents à l'arrivée silencieuse des deux garçons mais leur effectif n'avait fait que croître avec le temps qui passait. Visiblement, la directrice-adjointe avait chargé le personnel de parcourir le château de part en part pour retrouver les trois étudiants disparus. Mais à en croire le signe de tête négatif des arrivants, l'inquiétude croissante de l'enseignante de Métamorphose et la mine sombre des autres, les recherches restaient infructueuses. Même les fantômes de Poudlard n'avaient rien trouvé.

«- Argus va les retrouver, Minerva, intervint le professeur Chourave sur un ton qui se voulait assuré mais qui ne trompait personne. Il n'est pas le concierge du château pour rien : Il connaît l'école comme personne d'autre.

- Et s'ils sont dans la forêt, Hagrid les trouvera sans mal. » renchérit le professeur Bibine.

McGonagall gardait un silence contrarié, plus pâle que de coutume. Quelques coups frappés à la porte ramenèrent un peu d'espoir parmi le personnel, mais qui retomba bien vite lorsque le professeur Van der Break entra dans la pièce, l'air soucieux.

« Vous ne les avez pas trouvés, Karl, n'est-ce pas ? » en déduisit la directrice-adjointe en devenant un peu plus livide encore.

L'enseignant n'eut guère le temps de répondre que Rusard arriva à sa suite, visiblement contrarié.

« Bien qu'il m'en coûte de l'admettre, professeur McGonagall, ils ne sont pas dans le château. »

La déception se lisait très clairement sur les visages, alors que l'enseignante se contentait de soupirer.

«- Merci pour votre collaboration, Argus, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix étrangement neutre. Oh, ils ont intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour justifier leur absence où j'en connais trois qui vont avoir la punition de leur vie lorsque je les aurais sous la main, ajouta-t-elle avec colère.

- Allons, Minerva, vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites, tenta le professeur Sinistra.

- Connaissant Potter, il doit encore préparer un mauvais coup, observa Rusard en laissant entendre un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Je ne dis pas pour Calaway mais jamais Evans ne se serait laissé entraîner dans une de ces blagues qui font la spécialité des Maraudeurs. Et jamais Potter ne ferait quoi que ce soit de ce genre sans ses trois acolytes qui, eux, sont dans la Tour de Gryffondor. » riposta sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un bref regard. Leur responsable était loin de soupçonner qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi loin qu'elle le pensait. On frappa à nouveau à la porte.

« Entrez. » cingla aussitôt McGonagall, visiblement agacée par la situation tandis que les autres adultes faisaient silence.

Le battant s'ouvrit…

« Albus ! » s'exclama alors la directrice-adjointe avec un soulagement évidente.

Le directeur se figea sur le seuil, visiblement surpris par cet accueil inattendu. Puis il eut un petit sourire.

«- Vous aurais-je manqu ? plaisanta-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce, avant de reprendre son sérieux en jetant un bref regard aux membres du personnel présents dans la pièce. Pourrai-je savoir ce que me vaut ce rassemblement exceptionnel ?

- Potter, Evans et Calaway ont disparus du château, Albus, annonça abruptement la responsable de Gryffondor.

- Comment ça, disparus ? s'étonna le vieil homme en haussant un sourcil.

- Ils ne sont plus là. Black et Lupin m'ont signalé l'absence prolongée de leurs trois condisciples.

- Et Potter et Calaway se sont volatilisés de l'infirmerie, intervint Madame Pomfresh.

- Oh mais vous n'allez pas encore remettre cette affaire de fioles cassées sur le tapis j'espère ? s'impatienta McGonagall. Et d'ailleurs, on ne peut pas…

- Transplaner à Poudlard, je sais, la coupa l'infirmière. Il n'empêche que…

- Oh, oh, oh, doucement, l'interrompit à son tour le directeur en levant les mains. Avant toute chose, s'énervez ne servira à rien… Minerva, expliquez-moi donc calmement ce qui se passe.

- Il se passe que nous avons fait fouiller le château de toute part et que Miss Evans, et Messieurs Potter et Calaway demeurent introuvables. »

Sirius vit très nettement Dumbledore froncer les sourcils.

«- Harry Calaway aussi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- En effet, confirma la directrice-adjointe.

- Et vous dites l'avoir vu disparaître de l'infirmerie avec James Potter, Pompom ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'infirmière qui acquiesça vivement.

Dumbledore paru songeur un instant puis se tourna vers le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

«- Karl, vous m'aviez signalés que ces deux élèves n'avaient aucune interaction magique si je me souviens bien.

- En evvet, confirma l'Allemand. Tès le bremier gours où che les ai vait drafailler enzemple, ils ont vait breufe t'une zympiose édonnande. » [_sdt__ : En effet. Dès le premier cours où je les ai fait travailler ensemble, ils ont fait preuve d'une symbiose étonnante_.]

Dumbledore se lissa distraitement la barbe.

«- On ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard, protesta McGonagall.

- Non, confirma le directeur. Mais je suis convaincu que Messieurs Potter et Calaway n'ont pas transplanés. Aussi brillants qu'ils soient, aucun d'eux n'a encore appris à le faire à ce que je sache.

- Vous croyez qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une nouvelle intervention de Vous-Savez-Qui ? demanda le professeur Chourave.

- Non. En tout cas, ce n'est pas lui qui est à l'origine de l'absence inexpliquée de ces trois élèves. Comme vous le savez, je reviens du Ministère de la Magie et personne n'y a détecté la moindre manifestation relevant de la magie noire, ni de rassemblements suspects… Ou tout du moins, aucun cas laissant entendre une intervention de Voldemort n'a été signalé lorsque j'y étais. Et encore moins à proximité de l'école, expliqua-t-il sans prêter la moindre attention aux frémissements de son personnel à l'énonciation du nom du mage noir.

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui…

- Je serais bien incapable de vous expliquer la raison de cette disparition inexpliquée en l'état actuel des choses, reprit Dumbledore. Mais… »

On frappa une fois encore à la porte et Hagrid entra dans la pièce.

«- Oh ! Monsieur le directeur, vous…commença-t-il en apercevant le vieux sorcier.

- Je suppose que vous n'avez trouvé aucun des élèves disparus, le coupa posément Dumbledore.

- Non, confirma le demi-géant d'un air dépité. Ils ne sont pas entrés dans la Forêt Interdite. »

Dumbledore acquiesça distraitement, guère surpris par la réponse du garde-chasse.

«- Merci, Hagrid, continua-t-il avant de se tourner vers les autres enseignants non sans jeter un bref regard vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux adolescents. Néanmoins, il reste un point que j'aimerai éclaircir, annonça-t-il avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Madame Pomfresh. Vous n'avez pas fait la moindre allusion à Miss Evans, Pompom.

- Elle n'était pas à l'infirmerie, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton catégorique. Lorsque Potter est passé voir Calaway, il était seul. Mais comme il perturbait mon patient, j'ai été contrainte de le faire sortir.

- Il était seul ? insista Dumbledore en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils. Curieux…

- Pas tant que ça, intervint alors Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête en apparaissant brutalement à travers le mur le plus proche. Miss Evans était effectivement avec Mr Potter lorsque je les ai aperçus alors qu'ils se rendaient à l'infirmerie. Le professeur Brûlopot m'avait chargé de demander à Miss Evans de se rendre à son bureau au sujet d'un devoir qu'il avait à lui rendre.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Dumbledore.

- Bien sûr, confirma le fantôme tout en ajustant sa fraise autour de son cou. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai aperçu Miss Evans en tout cas.

- Merci Nicholas, commenta simplement Dumbledore avant de se tourner vers ses enseignants. Dans ce cas, nous allons demander à Hector ce qu'il… D'ailleurs, où est-il ? s'étonna-t-il en notant alors l'absence de l'enseignant de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit McGonagall. Les professeurs Alexis et lui sont tout aussi introuvables. Mais c'était la journée de repos d'Hector et Alexis envisageait de passer l'après-midi à Londres pour renouveler sa réserve d'ingrédients. »

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard entendu : l'absence des deux enseignants n'était pas anodine à la disparition de James, Harry et Lily. Et Dumbledore lui-même ne semblait pas exclure une intervention de Voldemort mais pas à proximité de Poudlard…

* * *

Harry ne tarda pas à comprendre la raison pour laquelle Voldemort tenait à conclure le duel au plus vite en sentant l'estrade bouger sous ses pieds.

«- Qu'est-ce que… ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Aurais-je oublié de préciser que cette plate-forme avait la désagréable particularité de s'éloigner du sol tous les deux sorts ? ironisa Voldemort. Autrement dit, plus le duel se prolongera plus la chute sera fatale à quiconque aura la malchance de sortir de cet hexagone.

- C'est ce que j'avais crû comprendre, cingla Harry en maudissant plus que jamais l'esprit tordu dont pouvaient faire preuve Salazar Serpentard et ses descendants. Stupéfix. »

Voldemort contra le sort et riposta aussitôt par sa spécialité.

« Avada Kedavra. »

Harry, prêt à parer cette éventualité, recouru au contre-sort qu'il était le seul à utiliser. Le sort vert ricocha contre la protection qu'il venait d'ériger et vint finir sa course contre l'un des piliers qui se fissura sous la puissance du sort. Harry n'eut guère le temps de s'en soucier car la plate-forme bougea à nouveau, prenant un peu plus de hauteur que précédemment.

« La progression verticale de cette aire de duel varie selon la puissance des sortilèges, Potter. » l'avertit Voldemort en esquissant un rictus sarcastique.

* * *

« Oh bon sang, mais c'est quoi ce machin ? » s'étonna James, fixant avec étonnement la plate-forme qui flottait à présent à près de trois mètres du sol.

Après s'être un instant acharné sur les parois translucides qui les maintenaient à l'écart, Lily et lui, du combat auquel se livraient Harry et Voldemort, James avait fini par renoncer et s'était résigné à suivre le duel que les deux voyageurs du futur avaient débuté.

Un éclair vert de mauvaise augure lui indiqua que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait à nouveau recouru au Sortilège impardonnable de la Mort. Mais un flash doré puis un jet de lumière rouge le rassura sur le fait que, une fois encore, Harry avait contré l'offensive de son adversaire et aussitôt répliqué. Mais la plate-forme trembla et s'éleva à nouveau de plusieurs mètres sous le regard médusé de James.

Il soupira. De toute façon, en l'état actuel des choses, il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Harry. Intrigué par le silence prolongé de sa petite amie, il se retourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil. Assise par terre, les jambes croisées, les mains sur les genoux et les yeux clos, elle murmurait inlassablement des mots dont James ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens.

Le Maraudeur se passa la main dans les cheveux mais jugea préférable de ne pas l'interrompre. Ce fut à cet instant que Lily sortit de sa concentration. Sans un mot, elle se releva et rejoignit James. Elle lui prit la main et esquissa un bref sourire.

"_Au nom de Merlin et par sa volonté, _

_Que ce qui vient d'être fait soit défait,_

_Pour que l'indestructible se brise_

_Et que l'irréalisable se concrétise_."

A peine eut-elle prononcé le dernier mot qu'un grincement sinistre se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux. Puis, sans crier gare, la plate-forme sur laquelle se trouvaient Voldemort et Harry tomba, s'écrasant sur le sol dans un nuage de poussière et un vacarme à réveiller les morts. Mais la violence du choc eut raison des deux adversaires qui furent tous deux projetés hors de l'ancienne estrade. Dans un tintement cristallin, les parois translucides de la "prison" des deux adolescents vola en éclats, se dispersant dans la salle en piécettes qui miroitèrent brièvement à la lueur des torches qui éclairaient les lieux. Puis, bien vite, la poussière soulevée par la chute de la plate-forme envahit une bonne partie de la salle.

« Je n'en demandais pas tant. » murmura Lily, visiblement ébranlée par ce qui venait de se passer.

James, trop médusé pour parler, se contenta de serrer un peu plus la main glissée dans la sienne. Puis, d'un commun accord, tous deux rejoignirent l'endroit où Harry se relevait péniblement, une main sur le front, l'autre tenant fermement sa baguette magique.

«- Restez où vous êtes ! intima soudainement Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient à sa hauteur.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui… »

James se tut en découvrant la raison de l'attitude défensive que Harry adoptait à présent : La silhouette, désormais connue, du Seigneur des Ténèbres émergea de la masse poussiéreuse qui les entourait, flanquée de ses deux Mangemorts. Si le plus grand des deux hommes cagoulés, Lucius Malefoy, paraissait plutôt assuré au côté de son maître, le deuxième paraissait plus hésitant. Quelque chose dans son comportement était vaguement familier à l'adolescent mais il n'eut guère le loisir de s'attarder sur ce fait.

Les portes donnant accès à la pièce s'ouvrirent à la volée et une voix glaciale s'éleva, dissipant du même coup la poussière qui envahissait les lieux.

« Oh non ! » lâcha Harry dans un souffle à peine audible.

Ces deux mots étaient suffisamment équivoques pour laisser entendre à James que la situation allait devenir encore plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà, avant même d'apercevoir les hommes en noirs qui venaient de surgir dans la pièce, les encerclant. Mais, pire encore, une autre forme venait de s'extirper des rangs des Mangemorts : Un parfait sosie du mage noir qui venait d'affronter Harry.

Lily réprima une exclamation stupéfaite alors que Harry se raidissait, une main toujours crispée sur le front. James, lui, se contenta d'espérer que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Pourtant, même dans ses pires cauchemars, il n'avait jamais imaginé se retrouver dans la même pièce que deux Voldemort.

* * *

(_Nda__ : Pour simplifier les choses, tant que les deux Seigneurs des Ténèbres seront dans la même pièce, Voldemort sera le mage noir de cette époque, et Tom sera celui du futur_)

Un silence stupéfait retomba sur l'étrange assemblée réunie dans la salle circulaire.

« Alors là, c'est le bouquet, marmonna Harry. Deux Seigneurs des Ténèbres pour le prix d'un. »

Mais le plus surpris de tous était, sans aucun doute, le Voldemort de cette époque. Immobile à la tête de ses partisans, il fixait, avec une expression indéchiffrable, le mage noir qui faisait face au trio d'étudiants. Visiblement, Voldemort semblait obnubilé par sa version future et ne prêtait guère d'attention aux adolescents présents dans la pièce. Un murmure troublé parcouru soudainement les rangs des troupes du mage noir de cette époque. Celui-ci leva la main, les faisant aussitôt taire, tandis que Tom esquissait un rictus sardonique.

«- Je crois que nous avons enfin sous la main celui qui se permet de commettre des attaques sur mon propre terrain, commenta calmement Voldemort. Et non content de signer ses méfaits de ma marque, je constate qu'il a aussi usurpé mon apparence. »

- Pourquoi usurperai-je quelque chose qui m'appartient ? rétorqua sèchement Tom avant de ricaner brièvement. Décidément, mon…hum retour aux sources m'a été des plus favorables.

-Ca dépend sur quel point, se moqua Harry à voix basse de façon à n'être entendu que par le Seigneur des Ténèbres le plus proche de lui. Parce que, côté intelligence, je ne vois pas une grande différence. »

Néanmoins, dans son fort intérieur, Harry ne put que constater que le mage noir de son époque avait délibérément évité de mentionné sa renaissance. Visiblement, il tenait réellement à conserver les choses à son avantage. Mais son rival de toujours se contenta de l'ignorer superbement.

« Vous vous trouvez en terrain conquis, riposta froidement Voldemort, n'appréciant guère le peu d'intérêt que son interlocuteur lui vouait. Et je n'apprécie guère qu'on marche sur mes plate-bandes et qu'on sème le trouble dans les rangs de mes Mangemorts comme ça a été le cas durant ces dernières heures. »

Tom laissa entendre un reniflement dédaigneux.

«- Ce n'était pas bien compliqué pourtant, observa-t-il distraitement. Ces imbéciles sont si facilement manipulables qu'ils n'ont pas vu aucune différence entre celui qu'ils appellent leur Maître, et moi. Cela étant dit, vous avez interrompu une petite conversation que j'avais avec ces gamins…

- Ils sont à moi, protesta vertement Voldemort. J'ai planifié l'enlèvement de la Sang-de-Bourbe, ce n'est pas pour… »

Harry plaqua la main sur la bouche de James pour l'empêcher d'intervenir à la remarque du mage noir.

« Oui mais c'est à moi que _ton_ serviteur a remis la fille, objecta sereinement Tom. Ce qui m'a permis d'avoir les deux autres par la même occasion, bien que je ne sois guère attendu à les voir ici. » ajouta-t-il, un rictus moqueur étirant à présent sa bouche sans lèvres.

Cette remarque, combiné au tutoiement clairement employé, fut de trop pour Voldemort qui leva sa baguette.

« Je n'admettrais guère qu'on me manque ainsi de respect devant mes troupes et dans mon repaire. Vous allez voir ce qu'il en coûte de défier Lord Voldemort. Endoloris ! »

Harry vit très nettement Tom lever les yeux au ciel et contrer le sortilège d'un mouvement de la main tout particulièrement détaché. Cette fois encore, des chuchotements s'élevèrent parmi les Mangemorts abasourdis. Leur stupeur ne fit que croître lorsque "l'usurpateur" lança à son tour le sortilège Doloris auquel leur Maître échappa avec bien moins d'éclat que son rival. Certains s'agitèrent, prêts à assister Voldemort. Mais celui-ci leva la main dans un geste dissuasif.

« Laissez-le-moi, cingla-t-il une lueur mauvaise venant animé les yeux écarlates. N'intervenez sous aucun prétexte. »

Et sous le regard étonné des trois adolescents, le duel que Harry avait initialement lancé à Voldemort devint une confrontation de deux versions différentes d'un même mage noir. La situation était tellement ridicule que Harry en aurait probablement ri s'il ne c'était pas trouvé dans la même pièce que les deux Seigneurs des Ténèbres, entouré par un troupeau de Mangemorts. Cependant voir Voldemort se lancer des sorts à lui-même avait quelque chose de franchement grotesque.

Les Mangemorts, eux, ne semblaient plus rien comprendre alors que les deux mages noirs recourraient à des sortilèges aux origines plus obscures les unes que les autres, dont Harry ignorait même l'existence. Pourtant, ce petit combat était devenu le centre d'intérêt général et personne ne semblait plus se soucier des adolescents. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de tenter une percée. Aussi discrètement que possible, Harry prit ses deux camarades par le bras et les força à reculer prudemment, les éloignant des deux mages noirs.

«- Quand je vous le dirai, courrez vers la porte la plus proche, souffla-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Mais…et les Mangemorts ? s'étonna Lily sur le même ton en jetant un bref regard en direction des sorciers massés tout autour de la pièce.

- Je m'en chargerai, assura Harry sans élever la voix. Ils ne nous offriront qu'une moindre résistance comparée à ces deux là. » ajouta-t-il en désignant les duellistes.

Il inspira profondément et raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette. Les Mangemorts avaient reçu l'ordre de leur Maître de ne pas intervenir : Il y avait donc de forte chance qu'ils tardent à réagir face à la tentative de fuite des adolescents. Du moins, Harry comptait sur l'effet de surprise pour se frayer un passage jusqu'à la sortie.

« Maintenant ! » intima-t-il.

D'un même mouvement, ils se détournèrent tous trois du combat mené par les deux Seigneurs des Ténèbres, et s'élancèrent vers les Mangemorts les plus proches. Malefoy et Pettigrow avaient dû se fondre dans la masse de leurs semblables à l'arrivée soudaine des Mangemorts afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux mais Harry ne s'en souciait guère. Un frémissement parcouru les rangs des troupes de Voldemort. Certains des hommes du mage noir esquissèrent un geste pour prendre leur baguette, mais bien trop tard.

« Stupéfix. » lança Harry en accompagnant son sort d'un mouvement du poignet, imité avec quelques secondes de retard par ses deux amis.

Pris au dépourvu, les Mangemorts les plus proches s'effondrèrent, touchés par les sortilèges des trois adolescents qui n'en demandèrent pas plus et se glissèrent dans la brèche ainsi créée. Quelques sorts fusèrent sur l'initiative de quelques sorciers plus dégourdis que les autres mais aucun n'atteignit les trois fugitifs.

«- Maître, ils s'échappent ! s'écria l'un des hommes en noirs, en désespoir de cause, alors que le trio se glissait par la porte restée ouverte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour les rattraper ? aboya Voldemort. Ne les laisser pas filer. »

Visiblement, l'échange de sorts qui venait d'avoir lieux avait coupé court au duel des deux mages noirs. Autrement dit, ils n'allaient pas tarder à avoir les Mangemorts et leur Maître respectif aux trousses. Mieux valait donc mettre le plus de distance entre eux et leurs poursuivants.

* * *

«- Si le Zeigneur tes Dénèpres n'est bas tans le goup, gui, t'abrès fous, aurai bu vaire enlefer zes élèfes ? [_sdt__ : Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas dans le coup, qui, d'après vous, aurai pu faire enlever ces élèves_ ?]

- Personne ne les a enlevés, Karl, ou tout du moins en ce qui concerne James Potter et Harry Calaway. Je ne sais pas comment ils s'y sont pris mais ils ont quittés l'infirmerie de leur propre grès, et cela sans transplaner. »

Dumbledore avait assigné différentes tâches aux différents membres du personnel de l'école de sorte qu'il était à présent seul, avec le professeur Van der Break, dans la salle des professeurs.

« Et je ne pense pas que messieurs Black et Lupin ici présents puissent nous en dire plus sur le sujet. » ajouta paisiblement le directeur en se tournant vers le coin de la pièce où les deux adolescents se tenaient toujours sous le couvert de la cape.

Les deux concernés tressaillirent, pris au dépourvu, et échangèrent un regard penaud.

«- Gu'est-ze gui fous vait tire gue…, commença l'enseignant avant de s'interrompre en suivant le regard du vieil homme. Oh, che fois, une gabe t'infizipilidé, che zubbose ? [_sdt__ : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que… Oh, je vois, une cape d'invisibilité je suppose ?_]

- En effet, confirma Dumbledore en esquissant un léger sourire. Allons messieurs, ne jouez pas les timides. »

Remus soupira et fut le premier à sortir du couvert de la cape, rapidement imité par Sirius qui plia soigneusement l'objet.

« Professeur, vous croyez que Brûlopot pourrai être un espion à la solde de Voldemort et qu'il… » lâcha à brûle-pourpoint Sirius.

Le directeur devait se douter qu'ils n'avaient rien manqué de la discussion qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt, de sorte que le Maraudeur avait préféré aller droit au but.

«- Le professeur Brûlopot, Mr Black, le coupa posément le directeur tandis que Remus le gratifiait d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. Et rien ne laisse penser qu'il…

- Mais il a fait convoqué Lily à son bureau, et comme par hasard…

- Innocent tant qu'on n'a pas prouvé sa culpabilité, Mr Black. Comme vous avez certainement dû l'entendre signaler par le professeur McGonagall, c'était la journée de repos du professeur Brûlopot. N'étant pas, moi-même, à Poudlard aujourd'hui, je ne peux en aucun attester si Hector était, ou non, à l'école aujourd'hui.

- Mais Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête a dit que…

- Sir Nicholas a effectivement vu le professeur Brûlopot, répliqua paisiblement Dumbledore. Mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il est possible de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre en recourant à…certains artifices.

- Vous croyez que quelqu'un aurait pu recourir à du Polynectar, pour quelque chose de ce genre, pour se faire passer pour un enseignant et entraîner Lily dans un piège ? s'étonna Remus en haussant un sourcil d'un air perplexe.

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel, Mr Lupin, commenta Dumbledore en les fixant avec gravité. Mais cela reste toujours une possibilité.

- Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi les Serpentard devaient-ils retenir James ? » objecta Sirius bien décidé à ne pas laisser tomber sa thèse.

Sa remarque éveilla la curiosité du directeur qui posa un regard attentif sur lui.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là, Mr Black ? » demanda-t-il.

Sirius s'agita nerveusement et jeta un bref regard, à la recherche d'un appui quelconque, à Remus qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

«- Et bien, on s'inquiétait de l'absence prolongé de James et Lily, alors, comme ils ne revenaient pas, et qu'ils avaient prévu d'aller voir Harry à l'infirmerie…, on a voulu y aller. Mais, en chemin, on…a surpris une conversation entre quelques élèves de Serpentard. Deux d'entres eux avaient fait les frais de sorts lancés par James alors qu'ils essayaient de le retenir semble-t-il. D'ailleurs, le professeur Van der Break est arrivé peu après que Rosier et Nott aient repris leur véritable apparence, ajouta-t-il vivement en désignant l'enseignant d'un geste de la main.

- Ja. En evvet, confirma ce dernier. Chai pel et pien zurbris zes teux élèfes tans le gouloir menant à l'invirmerie, afec les Zerbendard de zebdième année. Et il est frai que teux t'endre eux édaient en denue t'Atam à ze moment là. » [_sdt__ : Oui. En effet. J'ai bel et bien surpris ces deux élèves dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie, avec les Serpentard de septième année. Et il est vrai que deux d'entre eux étaient en tenue d'Adam à ce moment-l_.]

Sirius aurait alors juré avoir vu Dumbledore sourire au commentaire de l'Allemand, l'espace d'une brève seconde bien que le vieil homme conserve une expression indéchiffrable. Le directeur se lissa la barbe d'un air songeur tout en s'approchant de l'une des fenêtres de la pièce.

«- Si rien ne peut, pour l'instant, confirmer la culpabilité du professeur Brûlopot en ce qui concerne la disparition de Miss Evans, il n'en reste pas moins que vos trois camarades courent un grave danger.

- Mais, vous disiez que Voldemort…, intervint Remus déconcerté.

- Voldemort avait probablement dû planifier l'enlèvement de Miss Evans, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'il ait prévu de recevoir une visite inopinée de Messieurs Potter et Calaway. Tous deux ont, si je ne m'abuse, réalisé un exploit de taille en quittant l'infirmerie comme ils l'ont fait, et cela en tenant compte de l'état de santé précaire de Mr Calaway.

- Che benzais gue le rebaire du Zeigneur tes Dénèpres ze droufait en Alpanie ? observa Van der Break. Auzzi toués gue zoient zes teux élèfes, chamais ils n'auraient bu vaire un del téblazement zans dransblaner. [_sdt__ : Je pensais que le repaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouvait en Albanie ? Aussi doués que soient ces deux élèves, jamais ils n'auraient pu faire un tel déplacement sans transplaner_.]

- Ils ont recouru à un moyen inconnu de tous, je serais même très surpris s'ils parvenaient à renouveler cet exploit, dans des circonstances uniques, expliqua Dumbledore tout en restant dos à ses interlocuteurs. Et justement, ils risquent, à condition d'échapper à Voldemort, de se retrouver dans l'incapacité de quitter son repaire. »

* * *

La situation dans laquelle les trois adolescents se trouvaient à présent n'était guère enviable. Ils n'avaient guère d'autres choix que de courir droit devant, tout en évitant les sorts que leurs poursuivants lançaient par moment sur eux. Et cela malgré la fatigue qui commençait à se faire sentir, les points de côté qui venait compliquer les choses, les respirations laborieuses. Car s'arrêter, alors que deux mages noirs psychotiques et leurs partisans respectifs les traquaient sans relâche, relevait du suicide pur et simple. Harry ne se faisait guère d'illusion sur ses chances, inexistantes, de résister à tout ce petit monde en même temps. De sorte qu'il se contentait d'exhorter ses camarades de "tenir bon et de ne surtout pas se retourner" tout en jetant, à l'occasion, quelques sorts à l'aveuglette derrière lui dans une vaine tentative pour ralentir leurs adversaires.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi dans un long couloir qui bifurquait brutalement à angle droit, et donnait sur une haute porte de bois sombre ornée d'étranges symboles qu'il ne connaissait pas, avant de tourner à nouveau à angle droit.

« La porte, prenez la porte. » intima-t-il, haletant.

Cette porte constituait une alternative bienvenue : Plutôt que de s'obstiner à une fuite vaine, autant profiter de cette pièce qui s'offrait à eux pour s'accorder une brève pause et réfléchir à un meilleur plan pour quitter les lieux. Mais, pour cela, il fallait donner le change à leurs poursuivants. Il fallait leur laisser croire qu'ils avaient bel et bien continué leur course et, pour cela, profiter du fait qu'ils se trouvaient temporairement dissimulés à la vue des Mangemorts par l'angle réalisé par le corridor.

Ni James ni Lily n'émirent la moindre contestation et s'approchèrent de la porte qui s'ouvrit sans résistance, et pénétrèrent dans la pièce qui s'offrait ainsi à eux.

« _Distraho__ adversarii_. » murmura Harry en désignant l'autre extrémité du couloir avant de s'engouffrer à son tour dans l'ouverture providentielle.

La porte se referma silencieusement derrière lui mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, se contentant d'y apposer un sortilège pour sceller le battant. Il eut vaguement conscience d'une pièce faiblement éclairée par une lueur bleutée, jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas précipités et des éclats de voix venant de l'autre côté de la porte ne le tire de ses réflexions. Il retint tant bien que mal sa respiration, guettant la réaction des Mangemorts.

« Ils sont partis par là, s'écria soudain une voix. Regardez.

- Ils ne peuvent pas nous échapper, ils n'ont aucune chance contre nous. » cria une autre voix.

Les pas ne tardèrent pas à s'estomper, indiquant à Harry que les troupes de Voldemort étaient tombées dans le panneau et que sa diversion avait eu l'effet escompté. Il soupira et se permit un soupir de soulagement.

« Un moment de répit s'impose. » commenta-t-il en se détournant de la porte.

Lily s'était laissée aller dos à l'un des deux piliers qui occupaient le centre de la pièce parfaitement vide, le souffle court. James, lui, était resté debout, s'escrimant à retrouver une respiration régulière, tout en jetant un regard curieux autour de lui.

« Bizarre cette salle. Je me demande à quoi Serpentard la destinait. » souffla-t-il.

Harry se faisait la même réflexion tout en étudiant leur nouvel environnement. Une pièce aux murs nus, en dehors de la porte qui était surmontée d'une petite lucarne en verre fumée. Mais, ce qui l'intriguait tout particulièrement était le matériau qui constituait la pièce: le sol était non pas dallé comme dans le reste de la vieille bâtisse mais dans une étrange matière qui s'étendait uniformément sur les murs, le sol et le plafond. Deux plaques grillagées se distinguaient sur les piliers centraux alors que la lumière bleutée semblait émaner du sol lui-même. Cette salle contrastait tellement avec le reste du repaire de Voldemort que Harry ressentit aussitôt un élan de méfiance. Quelque chose dans cet endroit étrange éveillait en lui un malaise étrange.

« On ne va pas pouvoir rester ici indéfiniment, lâcha-t-il. Ils vont bien finir par éventer le subterfuge auquel j'ai recouru pour faire diversion. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici au plus vite. »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent faiblement. Mais aucun d'eux n'eu le temps de faire le moindre commentaire : un léger déclic troubla le silence, une fraction de seconde avant qu'un violent élancement ne traverse le front de Harry.

« Sortez d'ici. » cria-t-il.

Si sa diversion avait berné les Mangemorts, tout laissait à penser que l'un ou l'autre des deux Seigneurs des Ténèbres ne s'était pas laisser avoir aussi aisément. Avant même que les adolescents aient pu faire le moindre geste vers la sortie, un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce. Bruit auquel succéda rapidement un ronronnement régulier à peine audible.

« Je n'aime pas ça du tout, marmonna Harry. Mais alors vraiment pas du tout. » ajouta-t-il en rejoignant ses deux camarades tout en fouillant la pièce du regard à la recherche d'un éventuel indice sur l'origine du bruit.

La lueur bleutée gagna en intensité tandis qu'un grésillement se faisait entendre dans la salle. Puis, venant de nulle part, un rire glacial s'éleva.

« Tu ne pensais pas me tromper si aisément, Potter, j'espère ? »

Harry se raidit, les sens en alerte, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette. Le mage noir éclata d'un rire triomphal.

«- Et bien j'ai le regret de t'apprendre que tu t'es fait avoir à ton propre piège, Potter, ironisa-t-il. N'oublie pas que je sais tout de toi, Harry. Tu ne pouvais pas me berner aussi aisément que ces crétins qui servent ma version passée. Tu es, certes, ingénieux mais ça ne suffira pas à te sortir de ce mauvais pas dans lequel tu viens de vous entraîner, tes…camarades et toi.

- Il faut plus que quelques bruits et tes commentaires malveillant pour m'inquiéter, Tom. » riposta sèchement Harry.

Un nouvel éclat de rire, satisfait cette fois, se fit entendre.

« Ce que tu peux être naïf, Potter, commenta-t-il finalement. Comme tu as pu le constater par toi-même, cette salle n'est pas ordinaire. Et tu ne devrais pas tarder, d'ailleurs, à découvrir par toi-même ce qui fait sa particularité. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et jeta un bref regard aux deux autres adolescents qui semblaient tout aussi déconcertés.

« Cette salle, Potter, est unique en son genre, du moins dans le monde magique, annonça fièrement Voldemort. Issue de l'imagination fertile de ce regretté Salazar Serpentard, cette pièce est parfaitement hermétique. Rien, pas même un souffle d'air, ne peut y pénétrer maintenant que la porte est verrouillée. Par contre, l'air peut en sortir. » ajouta-t-il avec perfidie.

Il fallut un bref instant à Harry pour donner un sens aux propos tenus par le mage noir. Un frémissement le parcouru alors que la réalisation le frappait de plein fouet. Ce cinglé voulait les asphyxier !

«- Une salle de décompression, murmura au même instant Lily.

- Quelque chose comme ça, effectivement, confirma froidement Voldemort. Et rien, en dehors de l'air qui est pourtant indispensable à votre survie, ne peut en sortir.

- Ah oui ? riposta Harry en esquissant un sourire médisant. Ce n'est pas une vulgaire salle créée par un sorcier à l'esprit dérangé qui aura raison de moi. » ajouta-t-il en pointant la porte de sa baguette.

Il murmura un vague sort et, à la surprise des trois adolescents, rien ne se passa. Rien ne sortit de l'item magique. Voldemort éclata d'un rire presque démentiel.

« Aurai-je oublié de préciser que le soit disant "sorcier à l'esprit dérang" avait doté cette salle d'un sort qui rend impossible, entre ces murs, tout usage de la magie ? »

Harry serra les dents, frustré. Non, il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu aussi facilement. Il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de sorts permettant de neutraliser les manifestations magiques. Mais peut-être que la particularité de cette salle n'agissait que sur la magie sans baguette ? A cette pensée, Harry glissa sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe : Peut-être que le sort employé par Salazar Serpentard interagissait sur l'un ou l'autre des éléments constituants une baguette, rendant ainsi son utilisation impossible ? Il s'apprêtait donc à renouveler sa tentative sur la porte lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçu Lily qui se tenait à présent à côté de lui.

« Laisse-moi faire. » murmura-t-elle.

Bien qu'accusant visiblement le coup de sa soirée plus que riche en émotion, elle fixait la porte d'un air déterminé alors qu'elle récitait une brève incantation dont Harry ne saisit que quelques bribes. Mais, une fois encore, rien ne se produisit.

«- La magie, sous toutes ses formes, se moqua Voldemort. Aucun sort, aucune incantation ne pourra vous sortir de là. Même toi, Potter, tu ne pourras jamais t'extirper de cette salle. Comme quoi, mon ancêtre savait ce qu'il faisait. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à attendre que l'air présent dans la salle finisse d'être aspiré hors de la salle, vous condamnant du même coup à l'asphyxie. Cela étant, j'avoue que j'aurai bien aimé être aux premières loges pour assister à la lente agonie que je vous réserve mais j'ai d'autres occupations qui m'attendent. Profitez bien de ces derniers moments qui s'offrent à vous.

- Plutôt que de fuir comme un lâche et de multiplier les coups bas, tu ferais mieux de m'affronter réellement, Tom, cria Harry avec colère.

- Désolé mais je n'y vois aucun intérêt pour moi dans ce que tu me proposes, Harry, riposta paisiblement Voldemort. Et dois-je te rappeler que nous nous sommes déjà affronté il y a de cela seulement quelques minutes ?

- Ca ne comptait pas, s'indigna Harry. Le duel n'a pas pu être mené à terme. »

Pas de réponse. Harry jura entre ses dents et, à défaut de pouvoir épancher sa colère sur le mage noir, il se contenta de shooter dans la première chose qui s'offrait à lui. En l'occurrence, la porte. Ce qui ne se révéla pas être une bonne idée, ne faisant, au contraire, que le faire pester de plus belle.

«- Puisqu'on ne peut pas recourir à la magie, pourquoi ne pas essayer de sortir autrement ? suggéra James, les sourcils froncés, lorsque Harry eut retrouvé un semblant de calme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Je pourrai peut-être prendre ma forme d'Animagus et…

- On en revient au même problème : il faut employer la magie pour cela, objecta Harry. Mais… »

Il s'interrompit, son regard se posant sur Lily. Celle-ci s'était approchée de la grille qui se dessinait sur le pilier le plus proche d'eux et avait posé la main contre la surface grillagée. Harry fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

« Lily, qu'est-ce que tu… »

L'intéressée se mordit les lèvres, visiblement songeuse.

« Il me faudrait quelque chose pour… » marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle-même qu'à l'attention des garçons.

Mais elle s'interrompit en apercevant Harry, et plus exactement sa tenue plus que malmenée par sa chute de la tour.

«- Harry, tu pourrais me passer ta robe d'uniforme ? s'enquit-elle à la stupéfaction générale des deux adolescents.

- Sa robe d'uniforme ? répéta James, déconcerté.

- Oui, et j'aurais probablement besoin de la tienne aussi. » précisa Lily, sans plus d'explication.

James voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, se contentant de secouer la tête, visiblement résigné. Harry, de plus en plus surpris ôtait, comme Lily le lui avait demandé, sa robe d'uniforme, non sans avoir préalablement vidé ses poches et rangé leur contenu (qui se résumait à sa baguette) dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

« Merci, lâcha la jeune fille lorsqu'il lui eut donné le vêtement. Mais j'espère que tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à rester en simple uniforme pendant quelques temps. »

Harry secoua négativement la tête, son regard passant de la Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor à la grille près de laquelle elle se tenait. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher d'être totalement surpris lorsque Lily se servit des accrocs qui parcouraient le tissu noir pour finir de déchirer le vêtement. Jetant un bref regard vers James, il réprima un sourire en notant sa stupeur plus qu'évidente. Visiblement, lui non plus ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Sa tâche terminée, elle introduisit une des bandes sombres prélevées de sa robe d'uniforme dans l'une des fentes de la grille la plus proche. Puis une autre, et encore une autre jusqu'à ce qu'un grondement sourd se fasse entendre, et que Harry comprenne enfin ce qu'elle essayait de faire.

« James, fait pareil avec l'autre grille. » intima-t-elle au même instant.

Le concerné, plus que surpris par la manœuvre ainsi réalisée, se plia du mieux qu'il pu à la demande de sa petite amie. Lorsqu'il eut glissé le dernier morceau de sa robe d'uniforme, tant bien que mal déchirée, dans la deuxième grille, un autre grondement retentit puis le silence le plus complet retomba dans la pièce.

« Si je ne m'abuse, nous venons de neutraliser les extracteurs d'air, déclara paisiblement Lily. Mais ça ne fera que retarder l'échéance. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait pensé que tu pouvais les boucher avec nos uniformes ? » demanda-t-il cependant.

Lily haussa les épaules.

« Voldemort disait que seul l'air pouvait en sortir. Dans ce cas, ces grilles ne pouvaient que masquer les accès à ces extracteurs. A l'époque de Serpentard, les sorciers n'avaient qu'une très faible connaissance des techniques moldues donc j'en ai déduit que la réalisation de Salazar Serpentard ne pouvait qu'être rudimentaire, bien qu'en avance sur les créations moldues. Donc, elle devait être facile à boucher, il suffisait de trouver quelque chose d'assez conséquent pour obstruer l'ouverture de l'appareil. »

Jetant un bref regard vers James, Harry fut soulagé de constater qu'il semblait avoir encore moins compris les explications de Lily que lui.

«- Cela étant, il faut qu'on trouve au plus vite un moyen pour sortir de là, conclut-elle. Par chance, l'air n'a été évacué de la pièce que très lentement. Si la réalisation de Serpentard avait été plus efficace, nous serions déjà privés d'air à l'heure qu'il est.

- Nous avons beau en connaître, visiblement, plus que Serpentard sur les Moldus, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que cela va nous être d'un grand secours, commenta Harry en se rapprochant de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'étonna Lily.

- La plupart, si ce n'est même pas toutes, des techniques moldues pour forcer une porte ne sont valables qu'avec une serrure, et un battant qui ne s'ouvre pas que de l'extérieur… » lâcha, Harry.

* * *

Dix minutes s'étaient écoulées et Harry avait bien fini par se résoudre que Salazar Serpentard avait parfaitement prévu son coup en créant cette salle car, en dehors de la "défaillance" des extracteurs d'air, rien ne semblait être à l'avantage des trois adolescents qui y étaient enfermés. Après avoir brièvement tenté de briser la petite vitre qui surmontait la porte, il avait fini par renoncer : Le verre avait probablement été rendu incassable… et les prémices d'un manque d'air dans la pièce n'avaient pas tardé à le dissuader de renouveler de vaines tentatives qui ne feraient que gaspiller inutilement le peu d'oxygène qu'il restait à la disposition des trois adolescents.

Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. Assis à même le sol, ils se contentaient d'échanges de regards qui en disaient plus longs que n'importe quelle autre parole. Lily tremblait légèrement et James se hâta de passer un bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

Au fur et à mesure que les secondes, les minutes, s'écoulaient, l'espoir de trouver une solution pour s'extraire de cette salle infernale diminuait. Les respirations se faisaient plus courtes, plus saccadées alors que chacun s'efforçait de retenir son souffle autant que possible. Et lorsque l'inspiration devenait inévitable, elle se devait de rester la plus brève possible. Mais, malgré toutes les précautions prises, rien ne pouvait empêcher l'inévitable : l'instant où leurs poumons demanderaient de l'air inexistant, où plus rien ne pourrai satisfaire ce besoin existentiel de respirer.

Harry avait fermé les yeux, perdu dans ses réflexions. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils enfermés l ? Qu'espérait-il obtenir en persistant à se concentrer sur des pensées qui devenaient de plus en plus floues ? Jusque là, depuis qu'il était dans cette époque, il avait pu compter sur l'aide de ses parents lorsqu'il se trouvait dans des situations plus critiques les unes que les autres… Mais, depuis le match de Quidditch, il n'avait plus eu la moindre nouvelle. Depuis qu'ils lui avaient évité une mort certaine, ils ne s'étaient plus manifestés. Pourquoi ?

Peut-être ne pouvaient-ils pas intervenir, que Voldemort leur interdisait toute action ? Ou peut-être qu'ils ne _voulaient_ pas intervenir ?

_Dois-je te rappeler que nous ne sommes pas sensés intervenir ?_ Ces propos de son père lui revinrent à l'esprit. Ils n'étaient pas sensés interférer dans les évènements. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas hésité à lui sauver la vie lors du match. Ni lorsqu'ils étaient intervenus alors qu'il se trouvait en mauvaise posture face au Voldemort du futur quelques mois auparavant. Quand il s'était retrouvé en mauvaise posture, ils l'avaient aidé… mais pas là, alors que la situation paraissait plus critique que jamais. Pourquoi ? Il avait beau se creuser les méninges, revoir le contexte actuel sous tous les angles, il ne voyait aucun moyen de sortir de ce traquenard. A moins que… Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux. A moins qu'il reste un espoir, qu'un événement inopiné ne subvienne, comme lorsqu'il était tombé de la tour.

Un Potter ne s'abaissait pas à capituler, même si la défaite paraissait évidente. Ses parents avaient tenu tête à Voldemort jusqu'au bout pour le protéger, tout en sachant qu'ils le payeraient de leur vie.

Mû par une énergie nouvelle, Harry se releva d'un bond. Ses jambes tremblèrent et il vacilla un instant avant de retrouver son équilibre. Mais il n'y porta guère d'attention, concentré sur la porte close, les mâchoires crispées par une détermination nouvelle. Puisque la magie ne marchait pas, il allait utiliser la "méthode de la dernière chance". Il inspira profondément, mais n'obtient rien d'autre qu'une douleur aiguë qui lui tenailla la poitrine : l'air se faisait dangereusement rare. Raison de plus pour tenter le tout pour le tout. James n'avait pas tort lorsqu'il avait suggéré de prendre sa forme Animagus pour abattre le battant. Seulement, il ne pourrait compter que sur sa propre force, et non celle d'un animal pour cela. Il jeta un bref regard aux deux autres adolescents et sentit son cœur se serrer. James, bien que blafard, avait attiré sa petite amie contre lui. Mais Lily, elle, semblait être la plus affectée par la situation, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible, si on tenait compte de tout ce par quoi elle était passée depuis son enlèvement par le professeur Brûlopot.

Lui avait peut-être échappé de peu à une mort certaine mais il avait été, en partie, remis d'aplomb par l'intervention de Fumseck qui était Merlin sait où en cet instant. Il n'en restait pas moins que Harry accusait mieux le coup que les deux autres. Il se devait donc de tout mettre en œuvre pour les sortir, tous les trois, de ce guêpier, et cela avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il reporta donc son attention sur la porte, ignorant le regard incertain de James qui suivait le moindre de ses gestes.

Il inspira à nouveau ou du moins essaya. Le supplique de ses poumons finit de le convaincre de tenter le coup. Machinalement, il effleura la chaînette qu'il portait au cou. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était stupide mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre à essayer. Il serra les poings et se rua vers le battant…qui s'ouvrit brutalement à sa plus grande surprise. Harry laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée alors que, déséquilibré, il s'étalait de tout son long dans le couloir et que la porte se refermait déjà derrière lui.

Harry grimaça, alors qu'un nouvel élancement lui barrait la cage thoracique. Après avoir été brièvement privés d'oxygène, ses poumons souffraient de cette soudaine arrivée à l'air libre. Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, il tressaillit violemment alors que la réalité le frappait de plein fouet : la porte s'était ouverte devant lui. Il n'était pas seul dans ce sombre couloir… Prenant appui sur le sol froid, il parvint à se remettre à genoux et s'immobilisa un bref instant dans cette position pour mettre fin, pris par une vive migraine qui ne tarda pas à s'estomper. C'est alors qu'il remarqua des chaussures, surmontée du bas d'une robe noire, à moins d'un mètre de lui.

Harry releva lentement les yeux, encore à genoux au sol, le souffle court, et découvrit alors le Mangemort qui se tenait devant lui, seul. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel partisan de Voldemort, comme le constata Harry en apercevant la main argentée de l'opposant.

«- Toi ? s'exclama Harry d'une voix un peu rauque.

- Avant que tu ne fasses quoique ce soit contre moi, Harry, je ne viens pas en ennemi.

- Et pourquoi te croirai-je ? cingla Harry en se relevant lentement.

- Rien ne t'y oblige, admit l'ancien Maraudeur. Mais crois-tu vraiment que tu aurais pu te sortir de cette salle dépressurisée sans aucune aide extérieure ? »

Harry voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

«- Laisse-moi vous aider, Harry. Je vous ferai sortir d'ici…

- Pourquoi… ? commença Harry avec méfiance. Pourquoi tiens-tu tant, tout d'un coup, à m'aider. Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège de ton maître ?

- A treize ans, tu m'as prouvé que tu possédais une noblesse d'âme que je n'ai vu que chez une seule autre personne jusque là…, murmura Peteren jetant un bref regard en direction de la pièce où les deux autres adolescents étaient encore enfermés. En empêchant Remus et Sirius de me tuer ce soir-là, par respect de la mémoire de ton père, tu…, reprit-il en baissant un peu plus la voix. Je te dois la vie et, en cela, j'ai une dette envers toi… »

Harry eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

«- Tu n'as pas eut l'air d'y avoir pensé, ces dernières années.

- Je n'avais pas le choix : Mon maître m'aurait tué si j'avais contesté ses ordres, ajouta-t-il d'une voix étrangement aiguë. »

Il jeta un regard furtif autour de lui et baissa légèrement la voix en reprenant la parole face au regard sceptique de l'adolescent.

« Ecoute Harry, je comprend parfaitement tes réticences mais tu dois me faire confiance. Vous ne pourrez jamais sortir de _son_ repaire de vous-même. Je peux vous aider à sortir de là. »

Sur ces mots, il tira sa baguette de sa poche, Harry se raidissant aussitôt, prêt à contrer toute éventualité. Mais le Mangemort pointa alors l'item magique sur la porte qui s'ouvrit alors silencieusement.

« Si je l'avais voulu, j'aurai pu laisser… tes deux camarades rendre leur dernier souffle dans cette pièce, Harry. » se justifia Peter d'une voix tremblante.

Pour toute réponse, le concerné fronça les sourcils et sortit sa propre baguette de sa poche qu'il pointa sur le Mangemort.

«- Jusqu'à présent, tu ne m'as jamais donné la moindre raison de te faire confiance. Pourquoi devrais-je te croire aujourd'hui ? lâcha-t-il froidement. Plus d'une fois, tu as pris part aux plans fomentés par Voldemort pour m'éliminer. Tu as déjà trahis tes amis, et maintenant tu voudrais me faire croire que tu es prêt à trahir ton Maître ?

- C'était une erreur, une terrible erreur de ma part, Harry. Je…

- Une terrible erreur qui a ruiné ma vie et celles de tous ceux qui te considéraient pourtant comme l'un des leurs, qui t'avait offert leur amitié, gronda Harry que la colère croissante faisait trembler. Mes parents sont morts et mon parrain envoyé à Azkaban par ta traîtrise et tu voudrais que je te fasse confiance ? »

Peter semblait, à présent, paniqué, alors qu'il jetait nerveusement un regard autour de lui.

« Il va nous entendre. Mon Maître va nous entendre, et quand sa arrivera, sa colère sera terrible. »

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer mais il se ravisa brutalement en remarquant l'étrange comportement du traître. Celui-ci, les yeux exorbités, s'agitait nerveusement et triturait anxieusement, par moment, un pan de sa robe. Curieusement, cette attitude lui rappela celle de Dobby, la façon dont l'Elfe de Maison se comportait lorsqu'il avait voulu, à l'insu de "sa famille", le mettre en garde contre les sombres évènements qui avaient marqué sa seconde année à Poudlard. Cette année là, Dobby, conscient de désobéir à ses maîtres, avait souvent adopté un comportement similaire à celui du Mangemort qui se tenait à présent devant lui.

Quelque chose dans l'angoisse de l'ancien Maraudeur l'interpellait. Même le meilleur acteur qui soit n'aurait pu feindre une attitude semblable : Pettigrow semblait réellement terrifié, plus encore que le soir où il avait été confronté, de sinistre mémoire, à Sirius et le professeur Lupin dans la Cabane Hurlante.

« Je t'en prie, Harry, je t'en conjure. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras mais laisse-moi vous aider. Je connais cet endroit, je l'ai si souvent parcouru que je pourrai m'y repérer les yeux fermés, reprit Pettigrow d'une voix suppliante. Je n'ai rien à gagner à ce que mon Maître me découvre en votre présent. Il sera furieux s'il découvre que je vous ai aidé à fuir. Mais je n'ai plus rien à perdre désormais. Je ne veux plus n'être qu'un simple pion aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Pettigrow se tut et inspira profondément avant de croiser, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur discussion, le regard de Harry.

« Harry, fais-le…pour James et Lily. Tu ne peux pas les abandonner maintenant, les condamner à une mort certaine. Et c'est ce qu'il se passera si…le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous trouve. Si vous vous attardez trop longtemps, aucun de vous n'en réchappera et le futur en sera bouleversé. »

Harry marqua un instant de silence face à la dernière remarque du Mangemort.

«- Est-ce que tu sais quels risques tu encoures si jamais l'un d'eux à vent de ton identit ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Je ne suis pas là pour modifier le cours du temps, Harry, rétorqua Pettigrow en assujettissant sa cagoule sur son visage.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ce qui perturbera ou non le futur ? insista Harry, suspicieux.

- Parce que vous n'auriez jamais pu quitter le repaire de mon Maître sans l'aide de quelqu'un connaissant déjà les lieux, répondit Pettigrow avec aplomb. Mais quoique tu décides, Harry, fait le vite, James revient à lui. » ajouta-t-il en désignant d'un signe de tête la pièce qui se trouvait derrière Harry.

Celui-ci, non sans garder un œil sur le Mangemort, se risqua à jeter un regard dans la direction que Pettigrow indiquait pour constater que son futur père retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu arriver aux deux autres durant le bref instant qu'il avait passé hors de la pièce mais le fait que Lily, elle, n'ait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement, n'était guère pour le rassurer. Il soupira. Bien qu'il n'appréciait guère ce choix, aucune autre alternative ne s'offrait à lui.

« Ok, je te fais confiance, mais ne t'avise pas de nous faire une quelconque entourloupe ou tu le regretteras amèrement, menaça-t-il. A un point tel que ce que ton Maître pourrait t'infliger s'il découvrait ta trahison ne te paraîtrait qu'une douce plaisanterie en comparaison de ce que je réserverai si tu nous entraîne dans un autre pièce de Voldemort. » ajouta-t-il en plantant à nouveau son regard dans celui du Mangemort.

Pettigrow émit un étrange bruit, proche du couinement, mais acquiesça, le teint pâle.

« Lily ? Lily dis moi quelque chose ! »

La voix, paniquée de James, mit fin à l'échange de regard tandis que Harry se détournait brutalement du Mangemort. En quelques enjambées, il rejoignit un James blafard qui serrait contre lui une Lily étrangement impavide.

«- Calme-toi, James. Perdre ton sang-froid ne te servira à rien, intervint Harry sur un ton d'un calme trompeur alors qu'il s'accroupissait près de lui. Elle n'est qu'inconsciente, ajouta-t-il avec soulagement en constatant que la poitrine de la jeune fille se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration faible mais présente.

- Mais…

- Je pense que rester enfermée dans cette salle a été de trop pour elle, intervint posément Harry. Et c'est une raison de plus pour quitter cet endroit au plus vite. »

Le regard incertain de James passa de Harry à Lily avant de revenir à nouveau sur Harry. Il acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête. Mais il pâlit soudain, fixant quelque chose derrière Harry.

«- Harry, derrière-toi, un…

- Un Mangemort, je sais, soupira-t-il avec lassitude. C'est… un peu compliqué mais il va nous aider à sortir de là. Tu peux te lever ? »

James s'agita nerveusement, visiblement guère convaincu par la présence du serviteur de Voldemort. Mais le calme dont faisait preuve Harry fini par vaincre ses à priori et il se remit tant bien que mal debout, non sans l'aide de son camarade. Cela fait, il prit sa petite amie dans ses bras, bien décidé à ne pas la quitter un seul instant. Harry ne dit rien et se contenta de secouer légèrement la tête avant de se tourner vers Pettigrow qui se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce.

« Allons-y, intima Harry. Et pas de piège. »

Le Mangemort acquiesça silencieusement et tourna les talons.

* * *

Un silence pesant régnait dans la vaste bâtisse. Un calme des plus surprenants alors que, un peu plus tôt, les troupes de Voldemort étaient mobilisées pour retrouver les trois adolescents en fuite. Un trouble croissant s'était emparé de James, sans qu'il puisse en définir exactement l'origine. Etais-ce dû à cette étrange tranquillit ? A la présence du Mangemort qui progressait en tête de leur petit groupe, sous la menace de la baguette magique de Harry ? Au fait que Lily restait d'une immobilité déconcertante contre lui ? Ou les trois réunis ? Il soupira légèrement et, après un bref regard à la jeune fille qui reposait dans ses bras, reporta son attention sur Harry qu'il ne voyait que de dos. Celui-ci avançait d'un pas vif, alerte et paraissait étrangement tendu. Visiblement, lui non plus n'appréciait guère la situation. D'autant plus que leur progression demeurait particulièrement lente, Harry obligeant le Mangemort à s'arrêter à chaque fois qu'ils atteignaient une bifurcation. Harry profitait de ces occasions pour scruter les alentour, tentant ainsi d'anticiper sur la présence d'une éventuelle menace, avant de laisser le partisan de Voldemort reprendre sa route.

Néanmoins, la tension de Harry se révélait être étrangement communicante alors qu'ils cheminaient à travers des couloirs aussi déserts les uns que les autres. Une fois seulement, ils rencontrèrent un petit groupe de Mangemorts qui n'eurent guère le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait qu'ils étaient déjà stupéfixés par Harry. Ce dernier appuya l'extrémité de sa baguette entre les omoplates du Mangemort et lui murmura quelque chose que James ne pu entendre. Mais au ton qu'il avait employé, ce ne pouvait être qu'un avertissement. Le Mangemort frémit mais opina d'un signe de tête et se remit en route, sans plus de commentaire.

Cependant, ils n'eurent guère le loisir d'aller bien loin, avant de se faire interpeller.

« Eh ! Vous là-bas, restez où vous êtes ! »

James sursauta à cet éclat de voix soudain qui s'était élevé derrière eux. Il entendit vaguement Harry jurer et, avant qu'il ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, le voyageur temporel avait déjà quitté sa position derrière leur guide pour s'interposer entre leur petit groupe et leurs poursuivants. Se risquant à jeter un regard derrière lui, James aperçu une vingtaine de Mangemorts qui s'avançaient dans leur direction.

« Harry ! A moins de cinquante mètres, il y aura le nécessaire pour les arrêter. On a le temps d'y arriver. » cria l'homme à la main d'argent, alors que Harry lançait un sortilège de stupéfixion en direction des sorciers qui les avaient pris en chasse.

James tressaillit, surpris. Non seulement cette voix lui était familière mais en plus le Mangemort se permettait d'appeler Harry par son prénom. Pourquoi ? Qui pouvait donc être cet homme ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque plusieurs sorts fusèrent dans le couloir, les manquant de peu.

« D'accord, céda-t-il. Mais il vaudrait mieux pour toi qu'on ait le temps d'y parvenir avant que tes copains ne nous règle nos comptes. »

Le Mangemort acquiesça et s'élança droit devant lui. James hésita un instant, son regard passant de l'homme en noir à Harry.

« Suis-le, lui intima ce dernier. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix et il vaut mieux réserver nos sorts pour plus tard, on ne sait jamais. » conclut-il avant de lancer un autre sortilège sur leurs poursuivants qui répliquèrent de plus belle.

Mais les maléfices n'atteignirent jamais leur but, les deux adolescents s'étant déjà lancés à la suite de leur guide. Celui-ci se tenait près d'une statue à l'autre extrémité du couloir qui bifurquait soudainement en angle droit, et leur faisait de grands signes pour les inciter à se dépêcher. A peine l'eurent-ils rejoint, en évitant de peu la pluie de sortilèges qui s'abattaient sur eux, qu'il appuya sur le serpent de pierre que la sculpture représentait en murmurant un vague sort. Il y eut un bourdonnement étouffé, et les Mangemorts s'écrasèrent contre un mur invisible.

« Ingénieux, commenta Harry. Encore une idée de Salazar Serpentard, je suppose ? »

Leur guide acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

« C'était un moyen comme un autre pour empêcher des fuites intempestives. » précisa-t-il.

Mais Harry se désintéressait déjà du Mangemort, pour se tourner vers le Maraudeur qui avait précautionneusement déposé Lily contre le mur le plus proche et se massait l'épaule.

« Je devrais peut-être porter Lily, suggéra Harry en le fixant avec inquiétude. Ca t'éviterait d'aggraver ta blessure à l'épaule, James. »

Mais le concerné se contenta de secouer négativement la tête et reprendre son précieux "fardeau". Pour rien au monde il ne laisserait quiconque, même Harry, porter la jeune fille.

Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, non sans réprimer un petit sourire.

« L'obstination des Potter. » commenta-t-il avec amusement.

James s'apprêtait à riposter mais le Mangemort qui les accompagnait, le coupa dans son élan.

« Ils ne peuvent pas neutraliser ce champ de force de leur côté, mais ils vont prendre un autre passage. Autant mettre à profit le temps qu'ils vont ainsi perdre, pour prendre le large. »

Les deux adolescents reportèrent leur attention sur leur guide qui se tenait toujours près de la statue que James observa avec attention. Elle représentait un serpent, un cobra visiblement, dressé en posture d'attaque, la langue sortit. Chaque détail, jusqu'aux écailles recouvrant le corps sinueux, avait été minutieusement sculpté. Il paraissait tellement réel que James ne put réprimer un frisson et reporta bien vite son attention sur la paroi invisible derrière laquelle les Mangemorts avaient cessé de s'agiter, discutant visiblement entre eux, même s'il ne pouvait entendre leurs propos.

« Partons d'ici. » décida soudain Harry.

* * *

Pettigrow ouvrait toujours la marche, et sa nervosité allait croissante à en juger par la façon dont il ne cessait de scruter les environs. Harry avait renoncé à le menacer de sa baguette qu'il avait rangée dans la poche de son jeans mais il n'en avait pas pour autant réduit sa surveillance. Au moindre geste suspect du Mangemort, il était prêt à intervenir. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière lui, croisant par la même occasion le regard de James qui fermait la marche.

En dehors de l'"incident" occasionné par les Mangemorts, leur petite escapade s'était, jusqu'à présent, passée sans désagréments majeurs. Ce qui n'était guère pour rassurer Harry. Voldemort ne pouvait pas se croire si facilement débarrassé d'eux, c'était inconcevable connaissant le mage noir. D'autant plus alors que des Mangemorts avaient eu l'occasion d'apercevoir les trois adolescents lorsqu'ils les avaient interceptés un peu plus tôt. Mais quelque chose de plus subtil le titillait. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être constamment épié, surveill ? Il secoua la tête, s'efforçant de chasser ces sombres pensées de son esprit. Le moment était mal choisi pour s'égarer dans ses réflexions.

«- Les Détraqueurs ont été lâchés, l'avertit soudain Pettigrow. C'est d'ailleurs étrange qu'on ne les ait pas encore aperçus.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas pressé de les rencontrer. » grommela Harry.

Le Mangemort ne trouva rien d'autre à redire et un silence pesant retomba.

« Par ici, vite ! » s'exclama soudain Pettigrow en entraînant Harry dans un couloir qui s'ouvrait sur leur gauche.

Se plaquant contre la paroi, il fit signe aux deux adolescents de faire de même. Tendant l'oreille, Harry perçu des bruits de pas précipités, presque trop rapides pour être produits par un être humain. Il ne distingua rien de suspect mais Peter lui fit signe de garder le silence, alors que le bruit atteignait son paroxysme. Un long moment s'écoula avant que le Mangemort ne s'écarte du mur et laisse entendre un soupir.

« Ils utilisent les Herméciates, marmonna-t-il. Ca ne va pas faciliter les choses. Il va nous falloir redoubler de vigilance, conclut-il avant de jeter un bref regard dans le couloir qu'ils venaient de quitter pour s'assurer que la voie était libre. C'est bon, on peut y aller. »

Mais Harry le retient par un pan de sa robe.

« Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il n'y a pas d'autres Mangemorts en embuscade ? Pourquoi ne pas plutôt continuer par ce couloir ? ajouta Harry en désignant le corridor dans lequel ils se trouvaient. »

Pettigrow tressaillit et secoua négativement la tête.

«- Non, pas par-là. Ce couloir même directement aux appartements du Maître. Il mène à des endroits auxquels nous n'avons, simples Mangemorts, aucun droit d'accéder. Seul le Maître et ses homes de confiance peuvent y aller.

- Hommes de confiance ? répéta Harry, en fixant les sombres profondeurs du couloir.

- Oui. Beaucoup pensent que les troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres se limitent aux Mangemorts, aux Géants, aux Détraqueurs et quelques autres créatures de l'ombre qui se sont jointes au Maître. Mais c'est une erreur. Une terrible erreur. Les troupes de terrain du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne représentent qu'une part infime de ses troupes. Son pouvoir est plus important que Dumbledore l'imagine. Même nous, ses serviteurs, nous ignorons toute l'étendue des troupes du Maître. Les Mangemorts ne sont que…la face visible de l'iceberg. »

Il frissonna et Harry sentit un malaise soudain l'envahir. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait effrayer à ce point les Mangemorts ?

« Qui sont ces hommes de confiance ? »

Peter haussa les épaules.

« Personne ne le sait. C'est un peu l'équivalent des Langues-de-plomb du Ministère, sauf que leur identité est gardée secrète. Les rares Mangemorts qui ont eut le malheur de découvrir une partie de leurs agissements n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de s'en vanter, murmura Peter. Partons. Il ne faut pas rester ici. »

Harry s'arracha à son observation du couloir et concéda à suivre Pettigrow dans l'autre corridor. Le petit groupe marcha, un bref instant, en silence. Puis Harry repensa à quelque chose.

« Je pensais que les Herméciates ne laissaient entendre aucun bruit ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Peter secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, seules quelques paires de ces bottines ont été insonorisées. Pour les rendre parfaitement silencieuses, il aurait fallut plus de Géléons. Trop d'Herméciates à faire, pas assez de peau, c'était mathématique. Donc seuls quelques Mangemorts de cette époque ont eut le privilège d'avoir une paire parfaitement insonorisée. Quant aux autres…, ils doivent se faire aussi discrets que possibles, surtout dans les couloirs. »

Harry garda le silence, satisfait par ces explications, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas la raison pour laquelle Pettigrow concédait si aisément à répondre à ses questions. Au bout d'un moment, le Mangemort soupira.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de remettre en question mes propos, commenta-t-il. Pourtant, tu ne semblais guère enclin à me faire confiance, tout à l'heure. »

Harry esquissa un rictus méprisant.

« Je n'ai toujours pas confiance en toi, ni en la soit disant dette qui est sensée justifier tes agissements, répliqua-t-il. Seulement, je n'ai rien contre le fait de recevoir aussi facilement des informations supplémentaires… Oh bien sûr, tu pourrais très bien mentir mais, je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas, à moins que tu ne sois devenu comédien. Or, je ne pense pas que ce soit la vocation à laquelle Voldemort destine ses Mangemorts. » ajouta-t-il avec dédain.

Harry ne souhait guère s'éterniser dans cette conversation et Peter sembla rapidement le réaliser car, dès lors, il ne s'adressa pas une seule fois à lui. Ils poursuivirent donc leur chemin sans rencontrer la moindre âme qui vive. Jusqu'à ce qu'un violent élancement ne barre, sans prévenir, le front de Harry, le faisant grimacer, une fraction de seconde avant que…

«- Les voil ! cria une voix derrière eux. Ils ne doivent pas nous échapper cette fois.

- Emparez-vous d'eux, blessez les si vous voulez mais ne les tuez pas : le Maître les veut vivants ! »

Des instructions plus diverses les unes que les autres s'élevèrent des rangs des Mangemorts qui, comme le constata Harry en jetant un regard derrière lui, les avaient repris en chasse…avec la ferme attention de les capturer. Harry ignorait quels projets incitaient Voldemort à les vouloir encore en vie mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire : Au moins, leurs poursuivants y réfléchiraient à deux fois avant d'utiliser l'Avada Kedavra.

Devant lui, Pettigrow s'étaient mis à courir, rapidement imité par les deux garçons. Préférant garder un œil à la fois sur James et leur guide, Harry s'était placé à la hauteur de son condisciple et lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Il fut quelque peu étonné par l'expression intraduisible que James affichait en cet instant, serrant précieusement sa petite amie contre lui. Seule la détermination farouche qui animait ses yeux donnaient à Harry une idée de ce qui pouvait bien passer dans la tête de son futur père : Il était prêt à tout pour préserver la jeune fille.

Harry reporta son attention sur Pettigrow en réalisant que celui-ci lui disait quelque chose.

«- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien compris de ce que tu racontes ? lâcha-t-il avant de jeter un rapide sort à l'aveuglette derrière lui afin de retarder leurs poursuivants tout en les empêchant un bref instant de leur lancer des sorts.

- Nous ne sommes pas loin d'un passage secret que je pense être le seul à connaître. Il nous permettra sûrement de semer nos poursuivants, expliquant Peter avant d'activer un autre serpent de pierre qui se trouvait à proximité. Il ne mène pas trop loin de la sortie, ce qui nous permettrait de nous en rapprocher sans s'attarder dans le couloir principal que nous suivons actuellement, précisa-t-il en ralentissant l'allure. Nous éviterons ainsi bon nombre de rencontres indésirables, et cela jusqu'à ce qu'on ressorte du passage. Après, il suffit de prendre le premier corridor à gauche, suivre le couloir jusqu'à un grand escalier, puis prendre le deuxième à droite puis encore le premier à droite et le deuxième à gauche afin d'atteindre un nouvel escalier et la sortie, qui est généralement gardée par deux Mangemorts.

- Ca paraître presque trop facile de sortir d'ici, à t'entendre, ironisa Harry.

- Oh ! Mais les choses se compliquent une fois dehors. Aucun prisonnier n'a jamais pu s'échapper de cet endroit, ou du moins vivant. Une fois dehors, il vous faudra encore gagner, à découvert, l'entrée du domaine. L'endroit est truffé de créatures en tout genre et d'embûches diverses. Sans compter les rondes des Mangemorts, et les Détraqueurs. Et après, il reste la porte principale qui ne s'ouvre que sur ordre du Maître et ne laisse passer que ceux qui possèdent la marque au bras. Mais _le Sang-pur est roi_ et aucune porte, aucune barrière ne lui résistera.

- Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi et en tes idées. Alors nous suivrons ce couloir, quoi qu'il advienne. »

Peter voulu protester mais se ravisa, remarquant probablement l'expression, qui n'admettait aucune réplique, de l'adolescent. Et poursuivit sa route sans un mot.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry haussa un sourcil en surprenant le regard que Peter adressa à un pan de mur situé près d'une autre statue de cobra.

« Non. » commenta fermement Harry.

Pettigrow soupira mais s'abstint de toute remarque et poursuivit son chemin.

« Je voulais juste vous simplifier les choses. » objecta-t-il cependant au bout d'un moment.

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'un autre élancement, plus intense que le précédent, le ramena à la réalit : Voldemort était dans le coin. Il avait à peine pensé cela que Peter pilla soudain, au détour du couloir. Harry se figea aussitôt et tendit le bras pour faire signe à James de faire de même, remarquant au même instant la raison de cet arrêt soudain : Voldemort, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, se tenait devant eux, suivit d'une escouade de Mangemorts.

Réagissant promptement, Harry tira sa baguette de sa poche et pressa l'extrémité de l'item magique entre les omoplates de Pettigrow qui frémit à ce contact. L'adolescent ne savait pas s'il devait considérer cette "rencontre" comme une nouvelle traîtrise de Pettigrow ou comme une confrontation parfaitement inopinée.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, qui voil ? Nos trois fugueurs et un Mangemort qui m'est totalement inconnu… Nous vous attendions. »

Harry réprima la remarque acerbe qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Même s'il ne s'agissait que du Voldemort de cette époque, sur qui Harry parvenait à avoir l'ascendant sans trop de difficultés, il ne préférait pas envenimer la situation du fait de la présence de James et Lily.

«- Je me doutais bien que vous passeriez par ici, reprit paisiblement Voldemort. Et c'est très aimable de votre part d'avoir bien voulu nous rendre une petite visite. Je dois admettre que vous nous avez bien fait courir mais votre petite escapade touche à sa fin, je le craint. Vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr, Tom. » riposta sèchement Harry incapable de tenir sa langue plus longtemps.

Voldemort ricana.

«- Oh, voyez-vous ça, se moqua-t-il. Je suis curieux de voir comment vous comptez réaliser ce tour de force. D'autant plus si on considère que mes hommes et moi-même, nous trouvons entre vous et la sortie, conclut-il avant de se tourner vers ses hommes. Tuez-les !

- Mais, Maître je croyais que…, tenta l'un de ses partisans.

- Contesterais-tu mes ordres ? demanda froidement le mage noir, une lueur mauvaise passant dans les yeux écarlates.

- Non, Maître. Jamais je ne me le permettrais, Maître, lâcha précipitamment le sorcier encagoulé. Seulement vous nous aviez dit de les…garder en vie si on venait à les capturer. » ajouta-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Un frémissement d'appréhension parcouru les rangs des Mangemorts alors que tous fixaient l'imprudent qui avait eu l'audace d'exprimer tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas. Il y eut un bref instant de silence.

« Endoloris. » lâcha négligemment Voldemort.

Le Mangemort s'effondra au sol et ses cris brisèrent le silence des lieux, se répercutant dans l'ensemble du couloir.

« Je voulais simplement être là pour me délecter de leur mort. » commenta froidement le mage noir.

Il n'avait guère haussé le ton et pourtant sa voix avait sans peine dominée les hurlements de douleurs du Mangemort imprudent.

« Demi-tour, intima Harry dans un souffle à peine audible en remarquant l'expression choquée de James. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus raisonnable à faire. » ajouta-t-il en tirant Pettigrow par un pan de sa robe en constatant l'absence de réaction de leur guide.

Ils s'étaient à peine éloignés que…

« Maître, ils s'en vont. » s'exclama soudain un autre homme en noir.

Les cris de leur "collègues" torturés cessèrent aussitôt, Voldemort ayant visiblement mis fin au sortilège à la remarque de son partisan.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour les rattraper ? » demanda le mage noir.

Le ton employé avait été d'un calme trompeur, presque indolent, mais ses troupes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s'élancèrent à la suite des adolescents et de Pettigrow qui semblait enfin être revenu à l'instant présent. Mais ils ne purent aller bien loin car un sort pourpre qui était totalement inconnu à Harry fusa dans la direction des fugitifs, les manquant de peu…pour s'écraser sur la statue de pierre près de laquelle ils étaient passés un peu plus tôt.

« Non, non, non. » souffla Pettigrow en comprenant ce qui allait se passer, une seconde avant que la "barrière" invisible ainsi activée ne s'étende en travers du couloir.

Peter s'immobilisa au ras de la paroi transparente, imité par les deux garçons qui l'accompagnaient. Un rire glacial les fit se détourner du champ de force, pour constater que leurs poursuivants les avaient à présent rejoint, formant un rang serré à moins d'un mètre d'eux.

« Votre petite escapade touche à sa fin, semble-t-il, ironisa Voldemort. Aucun de vous ne quittera cet endroit vivant. Pas même ce traître Mangemort qui pactise avec l'ennemi. »

Jetant un bref regard vers le concerné, Harry constata que Pettigrow tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Pourtant sa voix était d'un calme étonnant lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui :

« Le _Sang-pur__ est roi_, Harry. Mais la cloche aphone vous indiquera le chemin. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. La peur devait avoir eu raison de Peter : Il délirait complètement. Du moins c'était la seule explication que voyait Harry pour justifier les propos du Mangemort, surtout lorsque celui-ci s'avança d'un pas, de façon à se placer entre les deux adolescents et Voldemort et ses troupes.

« J'ai pactisé avec l'ennemi, fut un temps. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre mon erreur, et offrir mon aide à ses jeunes. » répliqua fermement Pettigrow.

Harry resta bouche-bée : Peter ne tremblait plus et se tenait résolument face à la version passée de son ancien maître.

Une flamme de mauvaise augure s'alluma dans le regard sanglant de Voldemort.

« Tuez cet imbécile. » ordonna-t-il.

Harry vit les baguettes des Mangemorts se lever dans un même mouvement en direction de Pettigrow qui n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

« Avada Kedavra. »

Ces deux mots retentirent dans un synchronisme effarant. Dans la fraction de seconde qui suivit, Pettigrow murmura quelque chose qui fut étouffé par le bruit de bourrasque caractéristique du sort de la mort. Tout se passa alors très vite : il y eut un déclic puis Harry se sentit aspiré par une force invisible, à l'instant même où Pettigrow était touché de plein fouet par les multiples sorts verts. Puis les ténèbres les plus absolues.

* * *

Voilà, fini ! Et je préviens, cette fin de chapitre là n'était vraiment pas calculée mais purement fortuite !! Si, si, je vous assure.

23.05.04 : Roulement d'une boule sur une surface de bois poli puis plusieurs tintements et… 

**Voix familière 1** : STRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

**Voix familière 2** (_ronchonne_) : Encore ??? Je vais finir par croire que tu triches

**Voix familière 1** (_fanfaronne)_ : Eh que veux-tu ? La classe, tu l'as ou tu l'as pas.

**Voix familière 2** (_grogne_) : Ou tu triches, tout simplement.

**Voix familière 1 **: Et toi tu es une mauvaise joueuse. Tu refuses d'admettre que je suis meilleure que toi au bowling. (_moqueuse_) De toute façon, faut dire que c'est pas bien compliqué de faire mieux que toi. Je touche les boules moi au moins !

**Voix familière 3** : C'est vrai qu'il faut quand même le faire, d'envoyer systématiquement la balle dans les gouttières.

**Voix familière 2** (_horriblement vexée_) : Eexxxxxxxx !!! Tu es sensée me soutenir, pas m'enfoncer encore plus.

**Voix familière 1** (_triomphante_) : Ah, tu vois ! Ecoute la voix de la raison, LPDP ! Même Ex dit que tu es nulle en bowling.

**LPDP **_(menaçante) :_ Ah oui ? (_bruit__ de chaise qu'on pousse brutalement_) C'est ce qu'on va voir. Je vais vous montrer ce que je sais faire. (_bruit__ de pas décidés_)

**Voix familière 1** (_ricane_) : Laisse tomber, LPDP, tu vas encore te ridiculiser.

**LPDP** : Ferme-la, LSK. Et laisse-moi me concentrer.

LSK (_hilare_) : C'est pas de la concentration dont tu aurais besoin mais de talent…et de réalisme. 

**LPDP** (_inspire profondément_) : Tu vas voir que je peux toucher les boules !

_Bruits de pas d'élan, qui se rapproche de la piste… la porte qui s'ouvre à l'instant où LPDP s'apprête à lâcher la boule_

**Voix familière 4** : (_joyeuse_) Ah, alors c'est là que vous vous… (_fait__ sursauter LPDP au moment où elle lâche la boule…qui finit dans la gouttière, provoquant l'hilarité de LSK_.) cachiez ?

**LSK** (_articule difficilement entre deux éclats de rire_) : Céc', j'crois que tu n'as pas choisi le meilleur moment d'arriver. Je crois que tu viens de mettre fin aux dernières désillusions de LPDP.(_désigne LPDP qui leur tourne toujours le dos, les poings serrés et tremblante de colère_)

**LPDP** (_explose littéralement de fureur_) : CEC' !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès !!!!!! Tu étais avec elles depuis le début ! (_pointe__ du doigt LSK et Ex qui s'est réfugiée derrière un livre_) Vous vous êtes liguées contre moi, pour me ridiculiser.

**Ccilia** (_posément_) : LPDP…

**LPDP** : COMME SI CE N'ETAIT PAS DEJA SUFFISANT D'ETRE LA BETE NOIRE DE TERA…

**Ccilia** (_déstabilisée_) : Mais…

LPDP : J'EN EST MARRE ! JE M'EN VAIS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS REVOIR ! (_part__ promptement et s'arrête à la porte avant de se tourner vers Ex qui, livide, fixe la scène avec inquiétude_) EX ! VIENS !

**Ex** (_pétrifiée, lance un regard désespéré vers une Ccilia abasourdie à la recherche d'un soutien quelconque_) : N…nooon.

**LPDP** (_littéralement verte de rage, sur un ton plus que menaçant_) : Ex

Ccilia (se ressaisit et tente d'intervenir en s'interposant) : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais c'est stupide. Je suis sûre qu'on…

**LPDP** : Toi, tu te tais, je t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! (_ouvre__ la porte et la claque violemment derrière elle_) JE VOUS DETESTE !

**Ccilia** (_passé le premier moment de surprise, se rue sur la porte, suivit de LSK, pour voir LPDP s'éloigner à grands pas_) : Mais, LPDP, je voulais juste…

**LPDP** : JE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS RIEN AVOIR QUOI QUE CE SOIT AVEC VOUS !

**Ccilia** (_dépitée et d'une petite voix_) : Tout ce que je voulais c'était vous proposer de faire les RAR…(_rentre brutalement dans la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle avant de se tourner, l'air sévère, vers LSK_) Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez encore fait, cette fois ?

**LSK** (_l'air gên_) : Ben, on c'est juste _un peu_ moqué d'elle parce qu'elle n'a pas réussi à toucher une seule fois les quilles.

**Ccilia** (_hausse un sourcil_) : Un peu, hein ?

**LSK** (_lève les yeux au ciel_) : Oui, bon d'accord, je l'admet, on s'est beaucoup moquée et d'elle et donc, elle a décidé de nous prouver ce dont elle était capable…et c'est à ce moment que tu es arrivée… (_l'air__ agac_) J'y peut rien moi si elle est aussi susceptible !

**Ccilia** (_va pour dire quelque chose mais se ravise et inspire calmement_) : Je préfère me passer de commentaire…

**LSK** : De toute façon, tu sais comment elle est, elle va ruminer un moment, et elle finira bien par réapparaître.

**Ccilia** (_soupire_) : J'espère. Enfin, du coup, ça m'embête. Je voulais vous proposer de faire les RAR mais…

**LSK** : Les RAR ? Chouette ! On n'a qu'à les faire. Ca lui fera les pieds à cette râleuse ! De toute façon, on peut se débrouiller sans elle. Et puis, y a Ex et toi… A nous trois on pourra les faire.

**Ccilia** (_air sceptique_) : Peut-être…Enfin, on a déjà fait assez attendre les revieweurs ! Et si on fait pas les RAR aujourd'hui, ils devront encore poireauter une semaine. Alors…(_regarde LSK puis Ex qui semble toujours un peu pâlotte_). D'accord, on va les faire ces RAR, mais avant tout, chocolat pour tout le monde, ça ne pourra vous faire que du bien. (_marmonne_) En espérant que ça fera revenir LPDP…

_Une demi heure plus tard, dans la salle des reviews_, _et après avoir à nouveau lâché Téra, qui porte à présent un collier, pour ramener le calme parmi les revieweurs en attente._

**Ccilia** (_s'éclaircit la gorge_) : Bien le bonjour à vous tous. Désolée pour cette attente mais comme certains le savent déjà, je suis en pleine période de révisions pour les partiels de fin d'année et j'ai donc jugé préférable de mettre mes fics de côté pour réviser… Mais bien évidemment, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de bosser Lorsque malgré tout, entre deux révisions --. Je sens que je vais finir à la cession de rattrapage moi. Enfin soit, vous n'êtes pas là pour m'entendre me justifier mais pour les RAR.

**LSK** : Et nous aussi, d'ailleurs )

**Ccilia** (_jette un bref regard à LSK et s'abstint de commentaire_) : A l'origine, LPDP devait assister LSK, comme à l'accoutumé. Mais, nous n'avons pas revu la demoiselle depuis l'incident de la piste de bowling… (_air__ gên_) Donc Ex et moi-même remplacerons LPDP jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Sur ce, je laisse à Ex le soin d'ouvrir la cession d'aujourd'hui. (_remarque__ l'absence de la benjamine du trio infernal_) Ben, où est-elle ?

**LSK** (_se frappe le front de la main_) : Oh, j'y pense, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait pas trop envie de faire les RAR et qu'elle allait s'occuper des chatons…

**Ccilia** (_hausse un sourcil_) : Vraiment ? Bah, dans ce cas, commence, LSK.

**LSK** (_prend la feuille de reviews_) : Bon alors, **Popov** : D'autres liens du même genre ? (_air__ intéress_) Lesquels ? Utiliser le lance-rocket sur Céc' ? Non mais ça va pas !! C'est quoi cette idée ??? (_air__ intrigué de Céc' qui s'étonne quelque peu que LSK prenne sa défense_) C'est notre boulot, enfin du moins c'était, notre boulot, à LPDP et moi de fusiller Céc !!! (_air__ franchement outré de Céc'_) Alors, faudra attendre ton tour

**Ccilia** (_marmonne_) : Toujours sympa à entendre…

**LSK** : Quant à la fin de chapitre ben à l'origine, ça devait être la dernière coupure comme ça mais comme la deuxième partie gagnait en longueur, Céc' a été contrainte de couper encore… Enfin cette fois, c'est promis, c'est la dernière

**Ccilia** : Dis, **Clem**, tu n'as pas l'impression que ton « ce soir ou demain soir » gagne sacrément en longueur ??? ) Au fait, Dray a eu des nouvelles de LPDP ?? D'ailleurs, j'y pense, elle serait pas partie chez le grand-père à Dray par hasard ? Je sais qu'elle l'aimait bien…Enfin aller à pied jusqu'à là-bas, ça fait une sacré trotte mine de rien… Ah bah voilà, j'arrive à ladite review MDR, oui, c'est ce que tu me dis à chaque fois mais c'est plus fort que moi, ça me fait culpabiliser de passer autant de temps à solliciter vos avis et votre temps… Ouais, c'est un argument choc, sauf que certains vont sur MSN pour travailler, tu sais ? Ma sœur le fait (donc pas si inattaquable ton argument )) Alors, j'passe à la RALR DLRAR : Réponse A La Review De La Réponses Aux reviews ) (on peut aller loin à ce p'tit jeu ) Ben oui, c'était rentré dans l'ordre, la petite "rechute" de LSK et LPDP Tu parles d'un exemple pour Ex -- Concernant le piment, on dirait que ça commence à se calmer, pour LSK. Enfin, faut pas qu'elle s'approche de piments entiers, mais quand mélangé à une sauce par exemple, ça va Bah à ton avis, pourquoi j'étais si contente de pouvoir m'en débarasser pour deux ans ? J'ai déjà bien assez de bestioles en tout genre à la maison… J'te jure, j'vais bientôt pouvoir ouvrir un zoo, ou un cirque magique -- Oh oui, les pingouins-phoque et les crocos vont parfaitement bien, ils ont la pêche, même Enfin, les crocos ont l'air d'avoir accusé le coup de leur "sprint"…depuis, ils végètent dans leur bassin où ils se dorent la pilule mais ça va pas plus loin…

**LSK** : Pour **Mimille** : Contente que cette fic te plaise et que tu y aimes bien Harry. On espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

_29.05.04 :_** Ccilia** (_éclate de rire en lisant la review suivante_) : J'ai bien aimé la première phrase de ta review **Patronus**. Oui, on me le dit souvent, que je suis folle… Sauf que là, en l'occurrence, j'aurais plutôt dis sadique Lol, j'suis démasquée…(_s'incline bien bas_) Ben j'avoue qu'à l'origine, j'avais vraiment prévu de le faire tomber… Mais j'me suis dit qu'il avait bien assez souffert comme ça dans les derniers chapitres. Et puis c'était une occasion unique pour se débarrasser momentanément de Voldemort, et faire une fin en queue de poisson Alors, bien sûr, Harry n'a pas eu le loisir d'atteindre la terre ferme (Merci Fumseck ) Vous « emmerder » je sais pas mais pour vous embêter oui Ben en fait, elles étaient plus vraiment cassées, seulement fêlées, sinon à sa place, j'aurai pas pu bouger du lit Il a quand même passé quelques jours à l'infirmerie, soumis aux potions de Madame Pomfresh… Ca a en partie réparé les « dégats » Ben si James et Sirius n'ont pas utilisé la Carte du Maraudeur c'est parce que Rusard a confisqué leur carte, il y a plusieurs chapitres de cela Et qu'ils ignorent que Harry a la sienne Ben oui, on a revu Queudver dans ce chapitre…dans le rôle du guide de nos trois compères Reste à savoir s'il avait vraiment de bonnes intentions ou si ce n'était qu'une nouvelle manigance de Voldemort du futur (_air mystérieux_).

**LSK** : Pour **Kamy** : Oh, on n'a pas capturé Céc' pour l'instant. On préfère la laisser tranquille parce que, sinon, on finit avec les crocs de Téra plantés dans l'une ou l'autre partie de notre corps, LPDP et moi. Donc, on n'a rien à y gagner -- Surtout si on considère que Céc' a confisqué toutes nos armes… Enfin bon, la justification de ce retard, pour ce chapitre, c'est tout bêtement, les examens de fin d'année -- Pour Harry…Céc' aime bien le malmené… et puis tu crois vraiment que Voldemort aurait gentiment attendu qu'il se rétablisse pour agir ?

**Ccilia** : Ben, **Tiffany**** Shin**, comme je te l'ai dis dans le mail, j'ai fait une première MAJ « bâclée », une fois encore. Mais bon, ce chapitre me tracassais et j'arrivais pas à réviser mon économie politique en sachant que j'allais encore faire poireauter les lecteurs. Du coup, j'ai été contrainte de couper le chap, encore -- Je sais j'avais promis de plus le faire -- Pour Harry, sûr qu'il en bave mais c'est pas le héros pour rien ) Sinon, James et Lily sont vraiment pas encore fait pour ce genre de situations périlleuses. Pour l'allusion au Petit Poucet, j'ai pensé que ça mettrait une touche d'humour et puis, c'était un clin d'œil aux Chaussoux d'Umbre (sauf que moi c'est pas des cailloux mais des Mangemorts ) Bah, Pomfresh a pas fini d'être mise à rude épreuve si tu veux mon avis

**LSK** (_les mains sur les hanches_) : Céc', faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi tu ponds un roman quasiment à chaque fois que tu réponds à une review alors que moi, ça dépasse rarement quelques lignes…

**Ccilia** (_hausse les épaules_) : J'en sais rien moi ! J'ai simplement la chance de tomber sur les review les plus conséquentes, peut-être ? Et puis, faut pas exagérer… je ponds pas un roman… c'est pas comme les RAR qu'on se faisait avec Umbre, fut un temps… D'ailleurs, faudra que je pense à lui faire une review tiens… Enfin, je m'égare, LSK, tu as une review qui attend une réponse.

**LSK** (_grommelle mais lit la review malgré tout_) : **Herm'021** : Contente que la fic te plaise. Et quant à la suite, tu l'as eu

_La chatière installée récemment dans le bas de la porte s'ouvre brutalement sur un petit félin issu d'un croisement Géléon/Nundu. Autrement dit une petite boule de fourrure de presque six mois. Puis la porte s'ouvre brutalement sur Ex qui porte dans ses bras un autre spécimen._

**Ex** : Pic', reviens ici !!!!! (_se__ fige dans la salle, en réalisant que tous les regards sont braqués sur elle_) Euh, désolée… Picassa m'a échappé alors qu'on passait dans le couloir.

**Ccilia** (_sourit alors que les deux chatons partent embêter Téra qui somnolait dans un coin de la pièce_) : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Ex. Tu ne veux vraiment pas faire de RAR ?

**Ex** (_secoue négativement la tête_) : Non, j'préfère m'occuper des deux terreurs. (_s'installe__ à même le sol près de l'endroit où les deux chatons ont entrepris d'embêter Téra qui se laisse, stoïque, "attaqu" sans rien dire_)

**Ccilia** (_les observe un instant jusqu'à ce qu'une toux discrète lui rappelle que des RAR l'attendent_) : Hum oui bon, où en étais-je avant cette interruption ? Ah oui… alors, pour **Shany-Blue**** Pendragon** : Ben je pense qu'entre auteurs on se comprend On accepte mieux les délais plus ou moins prolongés entre les MAJ, ou les fins un peu "sadiques" ou "bêtes" (pour reprendre ton expression), enfin, je pense. Les baffes, vaut mieux éviter à moins de vouloir avoir quelques problèmes avec Téra ou LSK. Elle serait prête à tout pour récupérer ses armes, même à me défendre ) Pas vrai, LSK ?

**LSK** (_acquiesce fébrilement_) : Oh oui, alors vous gênez pas pour attaquer Céc'…Comme ça, Téra s'occupe de vous, moi je récupère mes armes et après je neutralise Céc' pour vous…En gros, tout le monde s'y retrouve…

**Ccilia** (_sarcastique_) : Pas moi. De toute façon, le jour où je vous rendrais vos armes n'est pas prêt d'arriver alors cesse de rêver.

**LSK** (_grogne mais s'intéresse à la review suivante_) : Ben, actuellement ça serait plutôt "bonjour", **Godric2** Lol, le jour où quelqu'un dira à Céc' qu'il a aimé la fin d'un de ses chapitres qui finissent en queue de poisson, les poules auront des dents. Mais oui, j'pense que, dans le fond, Céc' est une grande sadique en puissance qui adore malmener ses persos et mettre la patience des lecteurs à l'épreuve. Sur ce point, je crois que, les filles et moi, nous avons eu une mauvaise influence sur elle (_sourire carnassier à la limite du flippant_). Ben d'après les comptes de Céc, il lui reste encore 3 MAJ à faire : la partie 3 du chapitre 42, le chapitre 43 et le chapitre 44, donc en tout et pour tout, ça fera 48 chapitres sur Ff.net…

**Ccilia** (_plus qu'ironique_) : Oui, c'est bien LSK ! Je vois que tu sais encore calculer combien font 453 !

**LSK** (_ignore royalement l'interruption_) : "Des petits chapitres de fillettes" ??? Euh, tu sais qu'on est des filles, toutes autant que nous sommes, LPDP, Ex, Céc' et moi ? Enfin remarque, on prouve ainsi (tout comme d'autres "auteuses" (ça se dit pas, je sais) qui font aussi des longs chapitres) que les préjugés sur les filles sont non fondés…

**Ccilia** (_lève les yeux au ciel_) : Et voilà qu'elle devient une féministe hyper-convaincue… (_pousse__ LSK_) Enfin tout ça pour dire que cette fic m'en aura bien fait bavé…Cela fait déjà 23 mois que je bosse dessus et je peux te dire que, honnêtement, je ne suis pas prête de renouveler cette expérience de sitôt…

**LSK** (_repousse encore plus brutalement Ccilia pour reprendre sa place_) : Se coucher à quatre heures du matin, c'est pas très raisonnable… Tu n'avais pas cours le lendemain, j'espère ? Enfin, le matin…(_s'emmêle les pinceaux_) Enfin, j'me comprends… Lol, par contre j'adore ton incantation

**Ccilia** : Désolée, **Phoebe**** Potter**, pour le temps que je mets à écrire les chapitres mais sache que je ne le fais vraiment pas de gaieté de cœur. J'essaie de faire au plus vite mais j'ai souvent des imprévus (panne d'inspiration, activités diverses, fatigue, examens (bon là, j'aurai plus à m'en soucier jusqu'en juillet ), blocage sur ma fic, ou autre). Mais en tant que lecteur, je sais ce que c'est que de devoir poireauter pour attendre la suite d'une fic --, même si en tant qu'auteur c'est pas toujours facile de se tenir à des délais "raisonnables"… Je sais pas ce que vous trouvez de bien comme action…Quand j'écris les chapitres j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est horriblement plat… Enfin si vous, vous y trouvez votre compte, c'est l'essentiel, non ? Pour la suite, vous l'avez eu

**LSK** : Pour **Alpo** : Le gros problème de Céc', c'est son inspiration… A l'origine le chapitre 42 ne devait représenter qu'une MAJ jusqu'à ce que Céc' ait ses idées de dernières minutes… Et puis, pour la fin…C'est juste par esprit de contradiction… On lui a demandé de ne pas faire de fin en queue de poisson, donc Céc' en a fait une Et c'est comme ça que le chapitre s'est retrouvé en deux, puis en trois parties… Mais ça en restera là parce qu'il faut quand même qu'ils rentrent à Poudlard, ces trois là…Reste à savoir comment )

**Ccilia** : Pour **petites sorcières** : Je fais mon possible pour qu'ils te paraissent le moins cons possible…, ce qui n'a jamais, d'ailleurs, été mon intention. James et Lily ont seulement du mal à s'adapter à ce genre de situation. Dis-moi, mets-toi à leur place ? Comment tu réagirai toi si un grand meurtrier en puissance se tenait devant toi ?? Un adolescent normal aurait la trouille, c'est normal…et cela quel que soit son courage. Alors imagine-toi te retrouver devant un meurtrier qui, tu le sais, te tueras dans quelques années…, ça donne encore moins envie de se retrouver face à lui, non ? Néanmoins, par l'exemple de Harry, ils apprennent à s'adapter et c'est ça qui, plus tard, les mènera à la fin que nous leur connaissons…Sinon, j'avais déjà répondu à ta review par mail, il me semble. Pour le passage avec les poissons se retransformant et le fou rire de Sirius, faut bien rigoler un peu à l'occasion et puis, j'aime bien tourner les Serpentard au ridicule Et c'est vrai que Sirius-Amy-Pattenrond est un clin d'œil (purement fortuit) au Ron-Hermione-Pattenrond

**LSK** : Pour **alinemcb54** : Lol, contente que la fic te plaise autant. Oui, on avait compris le sens, t'inquiète pas ) On espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**Ccilia** : Ben, encore une fois, désolée de vous faire attendre autant, **Kyzara**. Ce n'est vraiment pas volontaire… Même si j'admet que la fin du chapitre était, elle parfaitement calculée

**LSK** : Pour **Genny79** : Oh mais tu m'as l'air d'être un grand optimiste, toi Lol, non, il n'y a pas trente étages mais l'architecture est aussi tortueuse que l'esprit qui l'a créé, à savoir Salazar Serpentard. Comme vous l'avez vu dans la partie 2, et encore plus dans la partie 3 du chapitre 42, Serpentard savait ce qu'il faisait en réalisant une bâtisse dont il serait difficile d'en sortir pour quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas été initié aux particularités de ce repaire. Tout est fait pour que d'hypothétiques prisonniers ne puissent pas s'échapper… La ruse des Serpentard dans toute sa splendeur en somme Ben Harry ne sait pas encore transplaner, malgré ses fortes capacités Et la médaille ne va pas beaucoup lui servir. En fait, il faut surtout remercier Fumseck qui sait arriver au bon moment )

**Ccilia** : Pour **BastetAmidala** : Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plus. J'avoue que j'ai eu quelques difficultés à le faire…mais moins que celui que vous venez de lire -- Mais merci de ta compréhension (pour le délais). Sinon pour tout te dire, je n'avais même pas pensé aux Herméciates pour ça…Quoique, vu que les autres Mangemorts en portent aussi, je suis pas sûre que ça leur servirait à quelque chose dans ce cas Ben que veux-tu, Harry a acquis une certaine résistance…mais c'est vrai que, à sa place, j'aurai pas trop quitté l'infirmerie Lol, non, ils n'ont pas encore appris à voler Seulement, Voldemort a transplané, tandis que Harry, lui…, ben c'est Fumseck qui lui a épargné "l'atterrissage". Merci beaucoup

**LSK** : Pour **Mona-Potter** : Lol, oui, bien sûr qu'il va s'en sortir On se débarrasse pas si facilement du héros Surtout quand ce héros est surnommé le Survivant ) Et oui, ils vont s'en sortir…non sans mal mais ils vont s'en sortir, du moins, pour l'instant ) Par contre, faudra attendre le chapitre 43 (donc pas la prochaine MAJ (partie 3 du chapitre 42) mais celle d'après) pour que l'action revienne à Poudlard Pour la suite, tu l'as eu

**Ccilia** : Pour **Lunenoire** : Toujours fidèle au poste à ce que je vois (une review par chapitre ) Mais non, en effet, Harry ne va pas mourir, du moins pas à cause de sa chute de la tour

**LSK** : Pour **Johp5** : Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plût. Oui, c'est une responsabilité d'être Webmaster (ou Webmastrice dans ton cas), Céc' l'a découvert à ses dépends D'ailleurs, faudra qu'on aille faire un tour sur ton site : ça fait un bail qu'on y est plus allée (par manque de temps et la flemme de fouiller dans le bordel qui règne dans nos favoris --) mais maintenant qu'on est en vacances, on va arranger cet "oubli"…

**Ccilia** : Pour **Mayreendalmrin****, The Dark Queen**: Ben, je t'ai déjà donné mon avis sur ta fic si je ne m'abuse…

**LSK** : Pour **Merawen** : Oh, une nouvelle lectrice !!! Contente que la fic te plaise et on espère que les chapitres suivants continueront à te plaire…et d'avance, bon courage parce que les chapitres vont aller en s'allongeant Pour les caractères des différents Maraudeurs, j'ai du mal à bien cerner Remus (raison pour laquelle j'évite ses PDV)…et Peter j'essaie de l'inclure le plus possible, surtout au début de la fic… Après, c'est surtout lui qui va prendre ses distances avec le reste du groupe… Non, ça ne va rien changer que Harry se joigne aux Maraudeurs…la grande majorité de leurs blagues ont quand même été faites avant qu'il n'arrive à cette époque

_30.05.04 : _**Ex** :Céc', regarde !!!

Dans un même mouvement, tous se retournent vers la fillette qui, assise par terre, fixe Téra qui s'est brutalement relevé, ignorant les protestations des chatons. Aux aguets, oreilles pointées, il semble guetter quelque chose.

**Ccilia** _(surprise) _: Tu crois que LPDP est dans le coin ?

**LSK** (_hausse les épaules_) : Bien possible. Il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse provoquer un tel intérêt de Téra…

**Ccilia** (_précipitamment_) : Retiens-le, LSK, dans ce cas. Si LPDP est vraiment revenue, le moment serait mal choisi pour laisser Téra reprendre son, hum, passe-temps préféré.

**LSK** : J'veux bien moi, mais tu veux que je l'attrape avec quoi ?

**Ccilia** : Par le collier, LSK, par le collier !

LSK, guère enthousiasmée par cette perspective, s'approche du Géléon qui, trop concentré, la laisse approcher sans réagir. Elle glisse les doigts dans la fourrure brune et verte et agrippe fermement le collier de l'animal. C'est à ce moment là, qu'il laissa entendre un grognement avant de bondir en avant, entraînant avec lui, une LSK prise au dépourvu.

**Ccilia** (_passant de la surprise à l'inquiétude_) : ARRETE-LE, LSK, ARRETE-LE !!!!

**LSK** (_hystérique_) : OUI MAIS COMMEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNT ????

**Ccilia** : TIRE SUR LE COLLIER, LE COLLIER !!!!!

**LSK** (_fait ce qu'elle peut_) : C'EST CE QUE JE FAAIIIIIIIIISSSSS (_réalise alors où va le Géléon alors qu'elle tire de toutes ses forces sur le collier_) Aaahhhhhhhhhhh !!! Non, Téra !!

**Ccilia** (_réalise à son tour, l'intention évidente du Géléon de passer par la chatière qui, soit dit en passant, est déjà un peu juste pour lui_) : LSK, LACHE TOUT !!!! LACHE !!!!!!!!

**LSK** : PEUT PAS ! MA MAIN EST COINCEE DANS LE COLLIER !!!!! TERA, FAIT PAS CA ! FAIT PAS CA ! FAIT PAS

_Bruit plus que violent, typique d'un double psychotique qui vient de se manger une porte à la vitesse maximale d'un Géléon, et entraînant la dissociation forcée de l'animal (qui est passé malgré tout par la chatière) et de LSK qui reste étalée au sol, enfin décoincée, mais visiblement sonnée_.)

**Ccilia** : LSK ? (_vaguement__ inquiète_)

**Ex** (_qui s'est approché de LSK_) : J'crois qu'elle est dans les pommes.

**Ccilia** : On va la réveiller alors. On a des RAR à continuer. (_gagne__ le coin frigo et en sort l'une des glacières qui servent habituellement à transporter les Pingouins-phoques et remplit un seau d'eau glac_.)

**Ex** : Céc', tu crois que c'est la meilleure solution à faire pour la réveiller ?

Pour toute réponse, Céc' jette le contenu du seau sur LSK qui se réveille brutalement en jurant comme une charretière.

**Ccilia** (_contrariée_) : LSK, voyons, modère ton langage, y a des oreilles sensibles ici.

**LSK** (_furieuse_) : Céc', tu…

**Ccilia **(_s'éloigne un instant, et revient avec une serviette et des vêtements secs qu'elle lance à LSK_) : Va te changer, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu chopes la crève. (_LSK la fusille du regard puis quitte la pièce_) Bon, sur cette interruption momentanée, reprenons les RAR (_dit en se tournant vers les lecteurs_) Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plût, **crépuscule**, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**LSK** (_reviens en finissant de se sécher les cheveux_) : Pour **Nymoue** : Eh eh, tu n'auras pas toujours la chance d'avoir déjà la suite sur le site La chaleur étrange qui envahit Harry à la fin du chapitre, ben c'est tout simplement un effet secondaire de l'effet de sa médaille, combiné à l'intervention de ses parents Rien d'autre

**Ccilia** (_sourit en lisant la review suivante_) : J'suis flattée que tu penses apprécier un chapitre que tu n'as pas encore lu == M'enfin, il me semble t'avoir répondu par mail, non ? Concernant la fic que j'avais débuté sur ton site, je ne sais pas si je la continuerai un jour ou pas… Remarque !!!! On sait jamais avec moi )

**LSK** : Pour **sirilis** : Contente que la fic te plaise. Et plus Céc' relie la fic, plus elle se rend compte des incohérences mais elle attend d'avoir fini sa fic pour la remanier… Par contre, s'il y a des incohérences par rapport à ce qu'on apprend dans le T5, c'est parfaitement normal puisque Céc' s'est jurée de finir sans aucune allusion au T5 cette fic qu'elle avait commencé bien avant la sortie dudit tome… Mais bon, tu vois, tu as fini par avoir la suite…et la partie suivante est déjà en cours d'écriture (là, vous voyez, Céc' perd pas son temps )

**Ccilia** : Merci, **Jennifer**** Evans** : J'suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Moi aussi j'adore (comme beaucoup), les voyages dans le temps et les Maraudeurs, raison pour laquelle je me suis lancée dans la, longue, écriture de cette fic

**LSK** : Pour **Hermione2005** : Salut vous deux ! Ah ! les chamailleries entre auteur et son double… On connaît bien ce que c'est Sauf que nous on peut pas trop embêter Céc' -- Ben je pense que, à force d'avoir des fins…qui laissent sur sa faim, vous allez finir par être rôdés…et surpris quand elle n'en fera pas ) Lol, alors, Herm', tu as réussi à régler tes problèmes d'inspiration, depuis le temps ? Tu en es à combien de chapitres maintenant ? Ben quoi, Harry c'est le héros… Hors les héros doivent souffrir ou c'est pas de vrais héros… Harry n'est pas un héros d'opérette Lol, suffit de lire ce chapitre pour savoir ce qui lui est arrivé Lol, eh faut admettre que c'est pas aisé de faire des matchs de Quidditch intéressants. Parce que j'vois pas beaucoup de façon de mettre du "piment" dans un match autrement que par des Cognard hyper agressifs, une intervention extérieure ou des gamelles plus que dangereuses…Hum ouais, tu as sûrement raison… J'sais même plus ce qui s'y passe dans ce chapitre l

**Ccilia** : C'est le chapitre avec les des Géléons, et la première confrontation avec le Voldemort du futur, entre autre.

**LSK** (_fronce les sourcils_) : Ah, celui-l !!!! Enfin bref, je constate que Godzi (n'est-ce pas Sévie ?) et Rex (pas vrai, Dray ?) ne sont pas les seuls à terroriser les facteurs. Et pourtant Céc' refuse que nous lâchions nos bêtes sur les nôtres, de facteurs.

**Ccilia** : J'attends du courrier. Alors si je veux pouvoir recevoir la lettre, faut que le facteur passe.

**LSK** (_regard indéchiffrable_) : Pour l'asso, à l'origine, ça devait être in dimanche mais, en reportant, on a dû se planter de date vu qu'on s'est retrouvé un samedi…M'enfin, tu as pu venir malgré tout ) Bah, au moins, il n'a embarqué que le pantalon…ou alors le facteur serait pas allé bien loin avec une jambe en moins Lol, au moins Herm' à la technique : plus on incite Céc' à ne pas faire de cliff' et plus elle en fait…alors, l'inverse doit marcher aussi, je suppose Eh, Slyth, comme on dit, on perd peut-être la bataille mais pas la guerre… Et nous autres doubles, on sait mieux que quiconque que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid… Voir même TRES froid des fois (_regard mauvais vers Céc_). Mais merci pour les encouragements

**Ccilia** (_méfiante_) : Quels encouragements ? (_soupire__ face à l'expression angélique de LSK_) Oh et puis, je ne veux pas le savoir ! Pour **Alex-13** : Contente que ma fic te plaise. Si je ne m'abuse, sur FF.net, il devrait y avoir 48 chapitres, à la fin de ma fic

**LSK** : Pour **Naséis** : Lol, j'adore ton irruption dans la salle des reviews… Et figure-toi qu'on écoute le Donjon de Naheulbeuk, nous aussi, tout en faisant les RAR Ben comme quoi tout arrive, même Remus qui jette un bouquin MDR : Quand même, le doudou (ou hochet ?!) devait avoir une sacrée valeur pour que Harry lui en veuille à ce point ) C'est quand même une erreur plus impardonnable que d'être responsable de la mort des parents de Ryry, tu ne crois pas ? Euh, ça dépend de la baffe, je suppose Petit scarabée ? Où ça ? Rita a repris du service ???

**Ccilia** (_regard afflig_) :…………………. Sans commentaire.

**LSK** : Ben quoi ? (_air__ perdu_) Ben j'en connais au moins deux : Drago et Lucius…Mais comme James connaît pas Dray…ça laisse qu'une seule possibilité Lol, mais non voyons, Harry est encore en convalescence, il doit se reposer Donc il laisse bien gentiment Pomfresh réparer les vitres à sa place MDR, et ben toi, tu emploie directement les grands moyens… Remarque que c'est le plus simple de frapper là où ça fait mal. Or, il est indéniable que, chez les mecs, c'est leur point faible J'en sais rien, me suis jamais renseignée sur le prix de ce genre de machin Euh, tu sais que si Harry commettait un parricide, ça reviendrait à se tuer lui-même ? J'crois que Harry y réfléchirait à deux fois Lol, tu sais, une fois, mon prof d'Histoire m'a dit que les moments de terreur étaient idéaux pour un, hum, rapprochement entre deux individus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire (regard lourd en sous-entendu)

**Ccilia** (_scandalisée_) : LSK !!!

**LSK** (_ignore la remarque_) : Tu crois que les grands méchants se soucis d'être déloyaux ou non ? Lol, j'viens juste d'écouter le passage du "petit tas de cendre devant la porte" Enfin, on voit que Naheulbeuk influence sacrément ta review Se gausser, ça veut dire : se moquer, ou, effectivement, se fendre la poire, oui Eh, n'empêche, ta review fait déjà deux pages…J'préfère pas imaginer ce que ça aurai donné si tu avais fait ton commentaire en entier

**Ccilia** : Pour **Lywen** : Non, Harry n'est pas fou, mais il a réagit à l'instinct sur ce coup… Mais contente que ce chapitre t'ait plût

**LSK** : Pour **Kikou224** : Lol, je sais pas lequel serait le plus moelleux comme coussin entre Lucius et Voldemort Enfin, si Harry a déjà testé Lucius, il aura pas le loisir de tester Voldie Céc', elle s'était bien marrée à écrire le passage des poissons Et surtout à imaginer la scène Ben oui, y aura plus de 44 chapitres vu que, au final, je l'estime à 48 Sinon contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant Lol c'est vrai que c'est pas toujours facile de faire des longues reviews Mais dis-toi qu'il y en a qui en font des beaucoup plus courtes que la tienne…et il vaut mieux une review courte que pas du tout

**Ccilia** : Pour **Sara Potter** : Salut toi, comment ça va depuis hier ? Tu as commencé ton rite d'initiation à l'asso ? En tout cas, j'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire, Sara

**LSK** : Pour **Albane** : Céc' t'a répondu par mail, si je ne m'abuse.

**Ccilia** : Pour **Tatiana Black** : Concernant ta première review, j'y ai répondu par mail. Quant à la deuxième ben, j'suis contente de savoir que ma fic te plaise et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire. Je pense avoir mis un soin particulier sur la construction de la relation James/Lily… Après tout, c'est un couple que j'adore dans HP

**LSK** : Pour **Miss NoBoDy et Miss EveryBoDy** : Lol, contente de savoir que cette fic vous plaise Moi je qualifierai plutôt le site (et HP en général) de drogue, plutôt que de poison… Quand on est accro, c'est dur d'arrêter la "consommation", après Oh non, je ne dirais pas que vous êtes "folles"…simplement très enthousiastes Pour une éventuelle bouffe, ça dépend de l'endroit où vous habitez ) En tout cas, j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire

**Cris soudains s'élevant dans le couloir** : TERA ! LACHE-MOI ! MAIS TU VAS ME LACHER, OUI ?

**Ccilia** (_échange un regard entendu à LSK_) : Il a retrouvé LPDP, semble-t-il.

**LSK** : Et elle est toujours en un seul morceau semble-t-il, si elle râle

Voix en colère de LPDP : TERA ! ARRETE CA, SALE BETE ! ET… MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU… ? NOOOOOONNN

La chatière s'ouvre soudain, la tête de Téra, les crocs serrés sur un pan de vêtement, apparaît. Un bruit sourd puis un bruit de déchirure et Téra rentre dans la pièce, un morceau de tissu dans la gueule. Passé le premier instant de surprise, LSK éclate de rire.

**Ccilia** (_réprimant un sourire_) : LSK, voyons ! (_se__ précipite sur la porte et l'ouvre, révélant une LPDP légèrement sonnée et en petite tenue_) LPDP, ça va ?

**LPDP** (_grommelle en se massant les tempes_) : J'voulais pas revenir…

**Ccilia** : Ecoute, on parlera de ça plus tard, pour l'instant, tu ferais mieux de te rhabiller. Merci Ex (_la petite viens de lui ramener des vêtements de rechange pour LPDP_), je te laisse t'occuper, d'elle, d'accord ?

**Ex **: Pas de problème, Céc' (_pars en entraînant LPDP, qui ne semble pas vraiment avoir réalisé dans quelle tenue elle se trouve, à sa suite_)

**Ccilia** (_retournant dans la salle des reviews_) : Ainsi s'achève cette cession de RAR : sur le retour inespéré de LPDP D'ailleurs je suis surprise que LSK n'ait pas profité de l'absence de Téra pour tenter quelque chose contre moi…pour sa vengeance "TRES froide"…

**LSK **(_marmonne_) : Et zut, j'y ai pas pens !

**Ccilia** : Alors, j'espère vous revoir aussi nombreux pour les prochaines RAR et les rushs qui iront avec , et que ma fic continuera à vous plaire. Nous, une discussion avec LPDP nous attend alors, bonne soirée (ou bonne journée) à vous tous !!!!!!!!!


	46. Réaction partie 3

* * *

Salut tout le monde. Et oui, me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre qui s'est fait attendre. Avant tout, et une fois de plus, mille excuse pour le retard j'en suis la première désolée (sincèrement). Mais j'ai eu divers contre-temps qui, certes, ne justifient pas forcément mon retard prolongé mais qui, j'espère, l'excuseront en partie. En tout cas, je peux vous dire une chose : vivement que je finisse cette fic !!!!!! 

M'enfin, je parle, je parle, et je vous saoule avec mon baratin sans intérêt, non ? Quoiqu'il en soit, revenons au sujet qui nous intéresse... Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira (rien que pour le temps que j'ai passé dessus et que je vous ai fait poireauter )

Avant tout, un **_GROS _**merci, pour leur review, à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer le chapitre précédent, mais merci aussi aux lecteurs "silencieux" , mais aussi à ceux qui prennent le temps de me faire remarquer mes incohérences (je ferai bientôt des MAJ de rectifications , promis juré cette fois (ça fait un moment que je le dis et que je le fais pas ##)), mais les réponses aux reviews seront, toutes à la fin du chapitre. Sinon, mille fois merci encore à **Tiffany** pour son aide, mais aussi à **Umbre77**, sans qui je me demande bien ce que je deviendrais, et **Clem** (_une fois de plus, merci pour votre opinion et pour m'avoir supporté...)_.

D'ailleurs, ce chapitre est dédié à **Tiffany**, **Umbre77** et **Clem** pour leurs suggestions qui ont eu raisons de mes petits soucis d'écriture et leur opinion.

Sinon, comme toujours :

**_Le Disclaimer _**: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR..., le reste est à moi...

**_Titre_** : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe

**_Auteur_** : Ccilia

**_Chapitre _**: 42 –_ Réaction_ : PDV de James, Harry, Sirius, Pollux et Lily. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, partie 3 : l'action se déroule toujours dans le repaire de Voldemort (en majorité) et quelques passages à Poudlard

_**Résumé de la partie précédente :** (pour vous remettre dans le contexte)_ : Harry, James et Lily sont dans le repaire de Voldemort. Après avoir arraché Lily des griffes du Voldemort du passé et l'arrivée inopinée de Fumseck pour sauver Harry d'une chute qui lui aurait probablement été fatale, nos trois comparses se sont retrouvés à vagabonder dans le repaire du mage noir. Ils finissent par tomber sur le Voldemort du futur qui accepte le défi proposé par Harry et, pour cela, les mène dans une salle de duel made in Salazar. Mais le combat tourne court avec l'arrivée soudaine du Seigneur des Ténèbres de cette époque. Profitant de la rencontre des deux mages noirs, Harry et ses amis s'enfuient et trouvent refuge dans une salle. La pièce se révèle être une pièce sous vide. Alors qu'ils se retrouvent en mauvaise posture, Pettigrow offre son aide à Harry et le guide à travers le dédale des couloirs du repaire de Voldemort jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur le mage noir et ses partisans. A l'instant où les Mangemorts passent à l'attaque, Harry, James et Lily se retrouvent projetés dans une ouverture secrète qui s'est formée dans un pan de mur.

Bon, voilà, g fait le tour d'horizon de ma fic... alors, assez discuté et BONNE LECTURE

Céc.

PS : Au fait, il y aura encore de nombreux changements de points de vue...

PS2 : Ah oui, je vous préviens d'avance : le chapitre est TRES long (64 pages sur Word en TNR 12) alors prévoyez du temps pour lire

Fin du chapitre précédent : _... "Une flamme de mauvaise augure s'alluma dans le regard sanglant de Voldemort._

_« Tuez cet imbécile. » ordonna-t-il._

_Harry vit les baguettes des Mangemorts se lever dans un même mouvement en direction de Pettigrow qui n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. _

_« Avada Kedavra. » _

Ces deux mots retentirent dans un synchronisme effarant. Dans la fraction de seconde qui suivit, Pettigrow murmura quelque chose qui fut étouffé par le bruit de bourrasque caractéristique du sort de la mort. Tout se passa alors très vite : il y eut un déclic puis Harry se sentit aspiré par une force invisible, à l'instant même où Pettigrow était touché de plein fouet par les multiples sorts verts. Puis les ténèbres les plus absolues."

* * *

**Chapitre 42: ...Réaction (partie 3)**

_Il s'agit là de magie à son niveau le plus profond, le plus impénétrable, Harry. Mais crois-moi... Un jour viendra peut-être où tu seras très content d'avoir sauvé la vie de Pettigrow._

Ces propos de Dumbledore résonnèrent dans l'esprit embrumé de Harry.

« Harry ! Harry, tu m'entends ?

Le concerné ouvrit brutalement les yeux, revenant à l'instant présent, pour apercevoir l'expression soulagée de James qui se tenait au-dessus de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant vivement.

Mal lui prit car une vive douleur lui martela aussitôt le crâne.

«- Oh la vache, ça fait mal, grommela-t-il en se massant les tempes.

- Je pense que tu as dû te cogner la tête quand on est tombé, tout à l'heure. Tu es resté inconscient un bon moment.

- Qu'est-ce...qui s'est passé ? marmonna Harry. Où sommes-nous ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr mais il semblerait que nous soyons dans le passage secret dont le Mangemort nous avait parlé. Dis, je connais ce type ? »

Harry soupira.

«- Tu connais plus ou moins tous les futurs Mangemorts de Voldemort, répondit-il évasivement.

- En tout cas, il nous a sauvés, aussi dur à croire que cela puisse paraître. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'un jour, je devrais la vie à un Mangemort, commenta distraitement James. Remarque, je n'aurai jamais pensé non plus que je rencontrerai un fils que je n'ai pas encore eu et qui, pourtant, a le même âge que moi.

- A ce propos, où est Lily ? » s'enquit Harry en remarquant l'absence de la jeune fille.

Pour toute réponse, James se contenta d'un signe de tête en direction d'un point vers lequel Harry se tourna aussitôt, non sans une grimace difficilement contenue. Il aperçut ainsi l'adolescente inconsciente que James avait soigneusement installée contre un mur.

«- Elle est toujours sans connaissance, commenta inutilement James d'une voix incertaine. Tu crois que...

- Tout ce que je sais c'est que plus vite on la ramènera à Poudlard, mieux ça sera. » l'interrompit Harry.

Sur ces mots, il se remit debout tant bien que mal, les jambes tremblantes. C'est alors qu'il prit pleinement conscience des derniers évènements : Peter s'était sacrifié pour eux. Il avait volontairement défié Voldemort et, au dernier instant, il avait poussé les adolescents dans le passage secret près duquel ils se trouvaient.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que les mots prononcés par Dumbledore à la fin de sa troisième année à Poudlard se justifieraient, et encore moins à cette époque. Harry lui avait, un jour, sauvé la vie et Pettigrow venait, à son tour, de sauver la sienne ainsi que celles de James et Lily par la même occasion.

Harry ferma un bref instant les yeux puis se décida à étudier l'endroit où ils se trouvaient à présent. Fichés aux murs, quelques flambeaux fournissaient un éclairage sommaire tandis que le seul couloir qui s'offrait à eux se perdait dans de sombres profondeurs.

« Bon, je crois que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de passer par-là...et nous verrons bien où ce couloir nous mènera. » soupira-t-il.

James acquiesça et reprit Lily dans ses bras.

« Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais la prendre sur ton dos, suggéra Harry. Au moins, tu pourras utiliser ta baguette si nécessaire et tu ménageras ton épaule par la même occasion. »

Le Maraudeur ne pu qu'approuver et à eux deux, ils installèrent du mieux qu'ils purent la jeune fille sur le dos de son petit ami. Cela fait, les deux adolescents s'engagèrent dans le couloir obscur, les torches s'allumant, ou s'éteignant, magiquement sur leur passage.

_Je te dois la vie et, en cela, j'ai une dette envers toi_. Les mots de Pettigrow s'imposèrent un bref instant à l'esprit de Harry.

«- Harry ?

- Hum ? répondit-il évasivement, revenant à l'instant présent.

- Ce Mangemort, c'était quelqu'un que je connaissais bien, non ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? grogna Harry qui ne souhaitait pas s'attarder sur ce sujet.

- Ben, plusieurs choses en fait. Déjà sa voix qui me paraissait familière, à quelques nuances près. Son comportement aussi. Et puis il y a aussi le fait que tu n'aies jamais mentionné son nom alors que lui t'appelait "Harry". »

Seul le silence lui répondit, Harry préférant s'enfermer dans un mutisme obstiné : Il ne devait rien dire à James concernant l'identité du Mangemort qui venait de les aider de la sorte. Même si James avait à présent, toutes les cartes en mains pour faire les déductions qui s'imposaient. Par chance, il n'avait pas la logique de Lily, ou bien James aurait déjà trouvé le fin mot de l'histoire, concernant Pettigrow.

Heureusement, James n'eut guère le temps de s'attarder sur ce sujet, une diversion inespérée venant mettre fin à ses réflexions.

« Harry, attends ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Le concerné se retourna aussitôt, pour voir James déposer précautionneusement Lily au sol.

* * *

_Harry se tenait dans une pièce mal éclairée dont les murs craquaient de manière lugubre, près d'une jeune fille du même âge. Un rouquin dont l'une des jambes formait un angle anormal, se trouvait sur le lit à baldaquin poussiéreux qui se dressait dans la pièce. Chacun d'eux fixait les trois hommes qui se tenaient là. Mais personne ne semblait prêter attention à une autre silhouette, étendue sur le sol, tous les regards convergeant vers l'un des hommes, qui était tombé à genoux sur le sol. Les deux autres adultes se tenaient côte à côte, leurs baguettes magiques levées._

_« Tu aurais dû comprendre, dit l'un d'eux d'une voix paisible, que si Voldemort ne te tuait pas, c'est nous qui le ferions. Adieu. »_

_L'adolescente se tourna vers le mur, le visage dans les mains._

_« NON ! » cria alors Harry_

_Il se précipita devant l'homme chauve agenouillé sur le sol, face aux baguettes magiques._

_«- Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer, protesta-t-il, la respiration précipitée. Vous ne pouvez pas._

_- Harry, c'est à cause de cette vermine que tu n'as plus de parents, gronda l'homme aux cheveux sales et emmêlés et au teint cireux. Ce lamentable détritus t'aurait même tué, toi aussi, sans le moindre scrupule. Tu l'as entendu. Sa répugnante petite personne avait beaucoup plus de valeur à ses yeux que toute ta famille._

_- Je sais, dit Harry. Mais il faut l'amener au château. Nous le livrerons aux Détraqueurs. Il ira à Azkaban...ne le tuez pas..._

_- Harry ! balbutia le plus replet des trois hommes en lui serrant les genoux. Merci... C'est plus que je ne mérite... Merci..._

_- Lâchez-moi, lança Harry qui se dégagea avec une grimace de dégoût. Je ne fais pas ça pour vous. Je le fais parce que je pense que mon père n'aurait pas voulu que ses meilleurs amis se transforment en tueurs...simplement à cause de vous. »_

* * *

L'esprit embrumé et les yeux clos, Lily eut vaguement conscience de quelque chose qui lui frôlait la joue. Puis, peu à peu, elle remarqua les bras passés autour d'elle, d'une présence contre elle, de quelqu'un qui la déplaçait, une odeur familière qui lui permis d'identifier sans mal la personne qui la transportait ainsi.

« James. » souffla-t-elle en bougeant imperceptiblement.

Il se figea brutalement.

« Harry, attends ! » s'exclama-t-il aussitôt avant de la déposer précautionneusement sur le sol.

Elle cilla faiblement alors qu'une main lui effleurait la joue.

«- Lily ?

-Elle revient à elle ? » s'enquit la voix, proche, de Harry.

Elle cilla à nouveau et, cette fois, aperçu son petit ami, penché au-dessus d'elle, les lunettes de travers sur le nez.

« Lily, s'exclama-t-il avec un soulagement évident. Tu vas bien ? »

La jeune fille se contenta de sourire et tendit doucement la main pour remettre correctement les lunettes du garçon.

« Je crois qu'oui. » répondit-elle finalement.

James sourit à son tour.

«- Tant mieux. Tu sais que tu nous as fait une belle frayeur tout à l'heure ? continua-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils en jetant un bref regard autour d'elle. Où sommes-nous ?

- Tu as perdu connaissance dans la salle spéciale, intervint calmement Harry. Nous n'avons pas le temps de tout t'expliquer pour l'instant mais, pour répondre à ta deuxième question, nous sommes quelque part dans le repaire de Voldemort. »

Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait guère besoin des propos tenus par Harry pour savoir qu'ils étaient toujours dans le refuge du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Tout laisse à penser que nous avons, momentanément, semés nos poursuivants, mais nous ferions mieux de nous éloigner au plus vite, reprit-il. Tu tiendras le coup ? » ajouta-t-il en la fixant intensément.

Pour toute réponse, elle acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête. Harry se contenta de l'observer longuement, visiblement sceptique. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur le couloir qui s'offrait à eux.

« Dans ce cas, continuons. » décida-t-il.

Lily jeta un bref regard à son petit ami qui se tenait près d'elle. Il esquissa un sourire incertain et lui prit la main avant de suivre le voyageur temporel.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, cependant, une nouvelle halte s'imposa : Les trois adolescents se trouvaient à présent confrontés à une intersection d'où partaient trois couloirs aussi sombres les uns que les autres et dépourvus de toute indication. Derrière eux, l'éclairage fourni par les torches s'estompait peu à peu, jusqu'à laisser les trois adolescents dans la pénombre.

«- Bien sûr, ironisa Harry. Je me disais, aussi, que c'était trop facile cette histoire de passage secret.

- L'un de nous n'a qu'à prendre sa forme animale. » suggéra James.

Sur ce, joignant le geste à la parole, il s'écarta de sa petite amie pour se changer en cerf...mais rien ne se produisit. Harry se contenta d'un sourire désabusé.

«- Si tu veux mon avis, cet endroit a les mêmes particularités anti-magie que la salle sous vide, observa-t-il simplement.

- Pourtant... les torches... »

Harry eut un sourire tendu.

«- J'en ai assez vu des créations de Salazar Serpentard pour ne plus chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, répliqua-t-il. Tout ce que je sais c'est que la disposition des lieux n'est pas anodine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Lily.

- Chaque détail a son importance. » commenta simplement Harry en haussant les épaules.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

«- Harry ?

- Hum ? marmonna le concerné sans détourner son attention des trois couloirs qui s'offraient à eux.

- Est-ce que tu as compris quelque chose au baratin du Mangemort, tout à l'heure ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il jetait un regard à James qui attendait, visiblement, une réponse à sa question. Il n'avait guère eut le loisir de s'attarder sur les propos, apparemment dépourvus de sens, de Pettigrow.

_Le Sang-pur est roi, Harry. Mais la cloche aphone vous indiquera le chemin._

Harry secoua négativement la tête. Cependant, il se hâta de fournir quelques explications en remarquant l'expression déconcertée de Lily.

«- Il parlait de Sang-pur et de cloche. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait nous être utile...

- Une cloche ? répéta la jeune fille. Il doit s'agir de cette cloche, non ? » ajouta-t-elle en désignant le plafond, au-dessus de Harry.

Levant la tête dans la direction indiquée, les deux garçons eurent la surprise de découvrir, émergeant à peine de la pénombre qui les enveloppait, la forme d'une cloche en bronze d'une trentaine de centimètres de long, d'après ce que pouvait en voir un Harry surpris : Après tout, il ne se serait jamais attendu à trouver un objet pareil dans un tel endroit. Dans un clocher, d'accord, mais pas au beau milieu d'un passage secret du repaire de Voldemort.

«- Qu'est-ce que ce Mangemort a dit, exactement, au sujet de la cloche ? insista Lily au bout d'un instant.

- Euh... Il a dit que la cloche aphone nous indiquerait le chemin, ou un truc comme ça, répondit James. Non ? » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry qui approuva d'un bref signe de tête, perdu dans ses réflexions.

Il revint cependant à la réalité en remarquant l'air pensif de la jeune fille. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, elle entortillait machinalement une mèche de cheveux autour de son index, tout en fixant distraitement l'endroit du plafond où la cloche était suspendue.

« La cloche aphone ? » répéta-t-elle à voix basse.

Puis, sans crier gare, elle s'avança de façon à se placer en dessous de l'objet en bronze.

« Lily, qu'est-ce que tu... »

James s'interrompit alors qu'elle se tournait soudainement vers eux.

« Il fait trop sombre pour distinguer quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur de cette cloche mais je suis prête à parier qu'elle n'a plus de battant. » commenta-t-elle.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un bref regard : aucun d'eux ne voyait où elle voulait en venir.

« Et ? » insista finalement Harry.

Lily soupira.

«- Que fait, normalement, une cloche ? demanda-t-elle posément.

- Ben, elle sonne. » répliqua lentement James, ne voyant visiblement pas où sa petite amie voulait en venir.

Harry haussa un sourcil, les bras croisés, se contentant d'attendre la suite du raisonnement de la jeune fille.

«- Effectivement, reprit Lily. Mais sans le battant qui est sensé être fixé à l'intérieur de la cloche, elle ne peut pas sonner...

- Et elle est donc aphone. » en déduisit Harry en souriant légèrement.

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

«- Mais en quoi cette cloche est-elle sensée nous indiquer le chemin à suivre ? intervint James en remontant machinalement ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Bonne question. » admit la jeune fille en grimaçant légèrement.

Harry sourit : Décidément, elle n'appréciait pas du tout le fait de reconnaître qu'elle ignorait la réponse à une énigme quelconque. Tout comme Hermione...

_«- Sale ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

_- Pas _sale_, répliqua Hermione, d'un ton agacé. Il faut dire..._

- S.A.L.E. » souffla Harry, repensant à cette discussion qu'ils avaient eue, Ron et lui, avec Hermione en quatrième année, au sujet de son projet de libérer les Elfes de Maison.

Un instant de silence étonné s'ensuivit.

«- Quoi ? demanda finalement Lily, lui faisant prendre conscience du fait qu'il venait de parler à voix haute.

- La S.A.L.E ? » s'étonna James, visiblement tout aussi interloqué.

Harry eut un sourire gêné.

« Oh, rien, je repensais juste à un truc. Une amie s'était mise en tête de défendre la cause des Elfes de Maisons et... »

James ricana légèrement.

« C'est une cause perdue d'avance : Les Elfes de Maisons aiment travailler. Leur statut leur plaît. N'importe quel sorcier sait ça... Ton amie devait être d'origine moldue, non ? Car il n'y a qu'eux pour avoir une idée aussi stupide...

- Ca fait toujours plaisir à entendre. » répliqua sèchement Lily.

James s'agita nerveusement en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Mais je ne parlais pas de toi, Lily jolie, protesta-t-il. Seulement... »

Harry réprima un sourire et secoua légèrement la tête alors que James tentait vainement de se justifier, non sans maladresses, face à une Lily offensée. Toutes les occasions étaient décidément bonnes pour provoquer une querelle entre ces deux là. Même si les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient guère.

Il ne voyait pas ce qui l'avait incité à repenser à la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, ni en quoi ça pourrait l'aider mais... A moins que... Il étudia soigneusement les alentours, la façon dont le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient se séparait en trois autres branches qui partaient dans des directions parfaitement différentes.

« Désolé de vous interrompre tous les deux, mais vous ne croyez pas que nous ferions mieux de revenir à notre problème ? »

Son intervention eut raison de leur querelle, les deux Préfets-en-Chef se tournant aussitôt vers lui.

«- Tu as une idée ? s'enquit Lily.

- Peut-être, avoua-t-il. Je ne suis sûr de rien mais...

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? insista James.

- Et bien, pour reprendre la logique de Lily, la cloche ne peut plus sonner et est donc aphone. Or, cette même cloche est sensée nous indiquer le chemin à prendre pour atteindre la sortie de ce passage secret. »

Il s'interrompit un instant, hésitant.

« - C'est pourquoi, je pense que nous ne devons pas considérer "sonne" comme un simple mot, mais comme un sigle.

- Ce qui donnerait S.O.N.N.E. » résuma Lily en reprenant son expression songeuse.

La compréhension marqua soudain le visage de la jeune fille, alors qu'elle réalisait où il voulait en venir.

« Une indication de la route à prendre et quatre directions différentes, résuma-t-elle. Ces lettres pourraient s'appliquer aux quatre points cardinaux. Et donc la direction à suivre. »

Harry acquiesça à la conclusion de la Préfète-en-Chef.

«- Si on se base sur les couloirs que nous avons parcourus avant de finir dans ce passage secret, les intersections n'étaient pas aussi flagrantes. Ici, les quatre couloirs partent dans des directions parfaitement opposées, expliqua Harry. Reste à savoir où nous sommes.

- Sachant qu'on ne peut pas recourir à la magie, marmonna James qui se tenait à quelques pas d'eux.

- Le nord est par là, déclara Lily en désignant le couloir qui s'ouvrait sur leur gauche.

- Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna James.

- Vous autres, les sangs purs, êtes bien trop obtus, vous ne comptez que sur la magie, répliqua froidement Lily. Et dès que vous ne pouvez plus vous en servir, vous êtes totalement désemparés.

- J'ai beau avoir vécu chez les Moldus, je ne sais pas trouver le nord sans baguette ou boussole, tempéra Harry en voyant que James s'apprêtait à répliquer.

- Une bou...quoi ?

- Une boussole, James, une boussole ! s'impatienta Lily. Si tu avais fait Etudes des Moldus, tu saurais ce que c'est...

- Pourquoi prendre cette peine alors que j'ai une petite amie parfaitement renseignée sur le sujet ? » demanda, innocemment, James, faisant sourire Harry au passage.

Lily voulu répliquer mais se ravisa et fini par lever les bras d'un air exaspéré en secouant négativement la tête.

« James, tu es franchement désespérant, soupira-t-elle. Enfin, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, ce n'est pas compliqué de trouver le nord dans un endroit humide comme celui-ci : il suffit de trouver de la mousse, ajouta-t-elle. Elle pousse toujours au nord. Et il y en a sur ce mur là. » conclut-elle en désignant la paroi de pierre qui faisait l'angle avec le couloir qui s'ouvrait sur leur gauche.

S'étant approché du mur, Harry et James ne purent qu'admettre que la jeune fille avait raison, en découvrant les plantes verdâtres qui poussaient entre les pierres qui constituaient la paroi.

« Ok, déclara finalement Harry. Puisque nous avons trouvé le nord, il nous suffit de prendre la direction opposée, puisque nous devons prendre le couloir sud. »

S.O.N.N.E : Sud, Ouest, Nord, Nord, Est... Cinq lettres, cinq directions, cinq intersections. Du moins, c'est ce que laissait entendre la solution de l'énigme transmise par Pettigrow. Cependant, Harry demeurait sceptique : Trouver la réponse n'était pas à la portée du premier venu, de sorte que Harry était quelque peu étonné que Pettigrow ait pu établir une telle devinette par lui-même. Si tel était le cas, alors il s'était trompé sur le compte du rat, qui serait, ainsi, plus ingénieux que Harry ne l'aurait pensé. Mais seul quelqu'un ayant un esprit aussi tordu qu'un Serpentard pouvait avoir une telle idée. Tout cela ne pouvait être, aussi, qu'un nouveau piège tendu par Voldemort...

« Harry ? »

Il tressaillit, revenant à l'instant présent : James et Lily se tenaient devant lui, attendant visiblement son opinion sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait quitté l'infirmerie de Poudlard avec James mais il savait au moins une chose : il devait ramener les deux Préfets-en-Chef à l'école, et cela coûte que coûte. Malgré les deux Voldemort, malgré l'absence de Fumseck qui n'était pas réapparu depuis l'incident de la tour, malgré tout ce qu'il avait déjà enduré depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le repaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il sortirait James et Lily de cet endroit maudit. Il n'allait pas laisser la ruse implacable de Salazar Serpentard et de son, ou plutôt ses, héritiers, l'emporter sur lui.

Il inspira profondément et s'avança résolument vers le couloir sud. Là, il se retourna vers les deux adolescents qui l'accompagnaient.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui nous attend à la sortie de ce passage mais nous n'avons rien de mieux à faire que de suivre les seules indications que nous possédons, déclara-t-il. Je passerai devant et, James, tu fermeras la marche. Des questions ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Harry sourit légèrement et s'engagea résolument dans le couloir obscur. Contrairement au corridor qu'ils venaient d'emprunter, aucune torche ne s'alluma sur leur passage, les laissant dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Le trio se figea aussitôt à cette constatation.

«- De mieux en mieux, marmonna Harry.

- Faut croire que tout s'acharne contre nous, ces derniers temps, observa James.

- L'art de s'attirer les ennuis façon Potter. » soupira Harry avec toute la philosophie qu'il était possible d'avoir en pareil circonstance.

Le silence revint alors que Harry se retournait vers les deux autres.

«- N'empêche, j'aimerai bien savoir où je mets les pieds, grommela-t-il en extirpant machinalement sa baguette de sa poche. Mais quel intérêt y a-t-il à créer un passage secret dans lequel l'usage de la magie est rendu totalement impossible ?

- Peut être que ce passage a été conçu non pas à l'attention des hommes mais d'autres créatures nyctalopes, suggéra Lily. Qui voient dans la nuit, traduisit-elle rapidement.

- Ou tout du moins qui n'ont pas forcément besoin de leurs yeux pour se déplacer, commenta Harry.

- Les Détraqueurs..., déclara James au bout d'un instant de silence.

- C'est une possibilité, reconnu Harry. Ce qui expliquerait la raison pour laquelle nous n'en avons aperçu aucun jusqu'à présent, alors qu'ils doivent être lancés à notre poursuite. »

Un calme pesant retomba dans le sombre couloir, chacun prenant pleinement conscience de ce qui leur arriverait s'ils venaient à croiser les Détraqueurs en de telles circonstances : La situation ne se présentait pas sous un angle très favorable.

« Lumos. » tenta Harry, bien décidé à ne pas capituler aussi aisément.

A sa plus grande surprise, il y eut un craquement semblable à celui d'une allumette qu'on frotte. Une brève lueur se forma à l'extrémité de sa baguette et vacilla un instant avant de disparaître.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

«- La pratique de la magie n'est pas totalement annihilée en ces lieux, s'exclama Lily. Le temps a fini par avoir raison du sort employé par Salazar Serpentard. Ou alors...

- Ou alors quoi ? » la relança Harry.

Lily se tourna promptement vers James.

« Essaie, toi aussi. »

Le jeune homme hésita un bref instant mais obtempéra. A l'énonciation de la formule, une faible lueur se matérialisa avant de s'éteindre tout aussi brutalement.

«- Ok, échangez vos baguettes et rapprochez-vous.

- Echanger nos baguettes ? s'étonna Harry. Et pourquoi ?

- Si je m'abuse, ta présence à cette époque, Harry, a provoqué un hiatus, une rupture dans l'espace-temps... Comme le confirme votre symbiose parfaite, lorsque vous combinez vos pouvoirs. Par conséquent, si vous échangez vos baguettes, vous ne ferez que renforcer cette interaction, expliqua-t-elle. Et ainsi, vous pourrez peut-être, à vous deux, maintenir le sort. »

Un silence tendu s'instaura l'espace d'un instant. Puis, d'un même mouvement, les deux garçons se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et échangèrent un regard fugace qui se perdit dans l'obscurité. James soupira et franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de Harry avant de lui tendre sa baguette.

« Nous n'avons rien à perdre à essayer. »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et, non sans une brève seconde d'hésitation, donna sa propre baguette à James avant de prendre celle du Préfet-en-Chef. Avoir une baguette magique à soit avait une connotation presque sacrée chez les sorciers. Et tous s'accordaient à dire qu'un lien s'établissait entre l'item magique et son détenteur. Se défaire de sa baguette, même pour un laps de temps très court, pouvait, pour certains, relever du sacrilège.

Harry, durant sa brève incertitude, s'était retrouvé partagé entre l'appréhension et une curiosité presque impatiente. La première émotion pouvait facilement se comprendre : sa baguette, de part sa composition, n'était autre que la sœur de celle de Voldemort. Et le souvenir cuisant de la Troisième tâche ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'il devait la vie à cette particularité de sa baguette. Mais, d'un autre côté... Dans le monde sorcier, il était courant que les enfants empruntent, en douce, les baguettes de l'un ou l'autre de leurs parents, avant d'être en âge d'avoir la leur. Harry, lui, n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, en dehors d'un bref instant le soir où Voldemort avait assassiné ses parents.

Une main passa devant son nez, le ramenant à la réalité du moment : James et Lily l'observaient, une fois de plus, avec insistance. Harry secoua machinalement la tête, remettant ainsi de l'ordre dans ses réflexions.

« Bon, on tente le coup ? » lança-t-il à l'adresse de James qui se tenait près de lui.

D'un commun accord et dans une synchronisation parfaite, les deux adolescents lancèrent le sort. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il ne se passa rien. Puis un craquement sec retentit dans le sombre couloir qui se retrouva alors envahit par une lueur bienvenue qui les aveugla brièvement. Lorsqu'ils se furent habitués à ce nouvel éclairage, faible mais suffisant pour leur permettre de voir où ils mettaient les pieds, tous trois reprirent leur progression.

« Pourquoi avons-nous pu utiliser la magie dans ce couloir, alors que nos essais sont restés vains dans la salle spéciale ? »

Lily resta silencieuse, réfléchissant probablement à l'explication la plus appropriée.

«- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle finalement. Peut-être que la surface couverte par le sort d'anti-magie réduit son efficacité sur le long terme. Je veux dire, la salle sous vide était, après tout, bien plus petite que l'ensemble de ces couloirs. C'est comme un élastique : plus tu le tends plus sa structure est fragile et encline à casser, expliqua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers James. Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un élastique...

- Ben, euh..., commença-t-il en esquissant une légère grimace. Je plaisantais, Lily, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en remarquant son expression affligée et en esquissant un large sourire. Je sais ce que c'est, quand même. »

Lily gratifia son petit ami d'une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête alors que Harry secouait la tête d'un air amusé

«- De toute façon, plus rien issu de l'esprit tordu des Serpentard ne peut plus me surprendre, soupira-t-il. Si ça se trouve c'est peut-être Voldemort lui-même qui a renouvelé le sort de la salle sous vide. Il devait avoir prévu qu'on pénétrerait dans cette pièce pour semer les Mangemorts.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il avait deviné nos intentions ? »

En cet instant, Harry fut soulagé d'être en tête, de sorte que Lily, qui venait de poser cette question, ne pouvait voir de lui que son dos et non l'expression abattue qu'il affichait.

« Oui. » admit-il finalement.

C'était l'une des conséquences de ses nombreuses confrontations avec le mage noir : Voldemort avait appris à le connaître aussi bien que lui connaissait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qui pouvait se retourner contre lui, si, comme il le soupçonnait, Voldemort parvenait à anticiper sur ses décisions.

Le mage noir avait, d'ailleurs, un avantage considérable sur lui : des connaissances approfondies sur les domaines les plus obscures de la magie, plusieurs années d'expériences et l'esprit rusé qui constituait l'une des caractéristiques des Serpentard. En revanche, lui, Harry, apprenait chaque fois un peu plus, alors que les confrontations se multipliaient. Mais, en contre partie, il employait les formes les plus anciennes de la magie aussi facilement que Voldemort recourait à la magie noire. Sans compter le soutien de ses proches, qui lui permettait de faire face... tout en constituant une faiblesse de taille que le mage noir n'hésitait pas à exploiter dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Harry soupira et décida de bannir ce genre de pensées de son esprit, du moins, tant qu'ils ne seraient pas rentrés, tous les trois, à Poudlard.

* * *

« Cinquième intersection. » annonça Harry, menant leur petit groupe au gré de longs couloirs plus sombres et vides les uns que les autres qui semblaient s'étendre sans fin.

Fidèles au chemin indiqué par la "cloche aphone", tous trois avaient tournés à l'ouest, puis poursuivit au Nord par deux fois avant d'atteindre l'embranchement devant lequel ils se trouvaient à présent, avec, pour seul éclairage, les maigres faisceaux lumineux émis par les baguettes des deux garçons. Aucun d'eux n'avait la moindre notion du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils erraient dans ces corridors déserts, en dehors de la lueur décroissante produite par les deux items magiques.

Tous trois s'engagèrent, sans un mot, dans le couloir de droite, vers l'est. Ils furent, cependant, contraints de s'arrêter lorsque les baguettes des deux adolescents s'éteignirent brutalement, les plongeant dans le noir le plus complet.

« Super, ironisa Harry. Je suppose que nous avons atteint une zone où le sortilège d'anti-magie est plus dense ? »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'une vive douleur lui traversa le front, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, avant de disparaître tout aussi brutalement.

« Je n'aime pas ça, marmonna-t-il.

- "pas ça" quoi ? s'enquit Lily quelque part derrière lui. Le fait qu'on soit dans le noir ou...

-Ecoutez. » intima soudain Harry, tendu.

Dans le silence qui s'ensuivit, un bruit à peine audible leur parvint, modulé mais continu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura Harry, les sourcils froncés.

- On dirait un celui des extracteurs d'air de la salle de décompression, constata James.

- Mais c'était bien plus régulier, objecta Lily. On dirait plutôt... Quand Neige a eu ses petits, les chatons ronronnaient exactement de cette façon. Mais ça ne peut pas être ça...pas ici.

- Des chatons ? » répéta Harry, interloqué.

L'espace d'une seconde, il repensa au Géléon qu'il avait affronté quelques mois auparavant, mais chassa bien vite cette pensée de son esprit. Il avait tué, par légitime défense, le dernier représentant de cette race. De plus, il imaginait très mal ces bestioles ronronner.

Le bruit s'était tut... Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait en être l'origine mais il avait au moins la certitude qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Détraqueurs.

Après avoir vainement tenté de rallumer leurs baguettes magiques, tous trois reprirent, à l'aveuglette, leur route.

* * *

Seul un ronronnement persistant troublait le silence qui régnait dans le dortoir des filles. Amy, assise sur son lit, caressait évasivement Pattenrond qui était lové sur ses genoux. Sirius, face à elle, s'agitait nerveusement. Remus et lui, s'étaient vu contraint de regagner la Tour de Gryffondor, escortés par le professeur McGonagall, et cela sur ordre du directeur. Visiblement, leur responsable de maison ne tenait pas à les voir errer dans le château car ils avaient bien vite découvert que la Grosse Dame avait reçu l'ordre de ne laisser sortir personne de la Salle Commune.

En désespoir de cause, les deux Maraudeurs n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de raconter à Peter et Amy ce qu'ils savaient quant à l'absence prolongée de leurs amis.

« Vous voulez dire que c'est le professeur Brûlopot qui a enlevé Lily ? s'inquiéta finalement Amy.

- Ca n'en fait aucun doute, confirma Sirius avec véhémence. Lily était convoquée à son bureau et, comme par hasard, elle disparaît peu après. Et puis, vous n'avez pas trouvé curieux qu'il en sache autant sur les Géléons ?

- Il enseigne les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Sirius, objecta calmement Remus. C'est donc normal qu'il connaisse tout ce qu'il y a à savoir dans cette matière. Et puis, tu as entendu, tout comme moi, ce que le directeur a dit : c'était sa journée de repos.

- C'est justement le prétexte idéal pour justifier son absence du château, s'obstina Sirius. Personne ne sait où il est. Quoiqu'en dise Dumbledore, je suis sûr que Brûlopot est la taupe !

- Même si c'était le cas, comment aurait-il pu quitter Poudlard avec Lily sans attirer l'attention sur lui ? intervint Remus.

- Il a peut-être une cape d'invisibilité ? suggéra Sirius. En tout cas, cet enlèvement était prémédité : les Langues de Vipères étaient chargées de retenir James.

- Mais pourquoi kidnapper Lily ? intervint Peter jusque là silencieux. Ca n'a pas de sens. »

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui. Plus pâle que jamais, le dernier des Maraudeurs s'agita nerveusement, adossé près de la fenêtre. Sirius eut un reniflement méprisant.

«- Ca paraît évident non ? C'est la petite amie de James, l'héritier de Gryffondor, riposta-t-il. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Voldemort et ses troupes s'en prennent à elle dans l'unique but d'atteindre James.

- Mais à quoi ça sert de l'enlever ? insista Peter. Après tout, faut dire ce qui est : pour Vous-Savez-Qui, Lily n'est rien d'autre qu'une _Sang-de_...

- Peter ! la coupa soudainement Amy, outrée. Tu n'as aucun droit de parler de ma meilleure amie en ces termes. »

Peter grimaça, sous les regards, où se mêlaient étonnement et indignation, de ses amis. Même Pattenrond, qui avait soudainement cessé de ronronner, fixait le garçon.

«- Où allons-nous si même toi, Peter, tu te mets à parler comme les Serpentard ? commenta finalement Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, il était plus facile d'attirer Lily jusqu'au bureau d'un professeur que James, observa paisiblement Remus sans quitter des yeux Peter. Ils espéraient peut-être ainsi, se servir d'elle pour attirer James dans un piège.

- Ben dans ce cas, c'est réussi, grommela Sirius en se tournant vers le lycanthrope.

- Pas tout à fait, puisque Harry est aussi avec lui, rappela Amy.

- Harry est, certes, plus doué que nous dans ce genre de situation, il n'en reste pas moins un adolescent comme les autres, qui a des limites, rappela patiemment Remus. Et il ne faut pas oublier qu'il n'a pas encore totalement récupéré de son accident de Quidditch. »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« De toute façon, Dumbledore va les ramener, non ? » demanda finalement Amy d'une voix incertaine.

Aucune réponse. Seulement le même silence, pesant, qui régnait dans le dortoir depuis que les Maraudeurs avaient été renvoyés dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Le même silence qui exprimait mieux que les mots, leurs craintes quant au sort de leurs amis.

Tout d'un coup, Sirius se détourna.

«- Sirius, où vas-tu ? s'enquit Remus en percevant son geste.

- Dans notre dortoir. » répondit-il simplement, sans se retourner, après une brève seconde d'hésitation que son ami perçu sans mal.

Remus attendit qu'il ait atteint la porte avant de reprendre la parole.

«- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le professeur McGonagall a donné l'ordre à la Grosse Dame de ne laisser passer personne, commenta le lycanthrope.

- Je sais. » riposta Sirius avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Ils progressaient dans le noir le plus complet. Aux aguets, tous trois progressaient lentement, sans un mot. Leurs pas résonnaient étrangement sur ce qu'ils supposaient être un sol grossièrement pavé. A l'occasion, un chuintement discret se faisait entendre, un couinement étouffé ou même le bruit léger d'une goutte d'eau venant s'écraser sur le sol venait briser le silence relatif qui régnait en ces lieux. Harry, en tête, s'efforçait de distinguer, vainement, quelque chose. Régulièrement, il essayait de renouveler le sort d'éclairage, mais n'obtenait rien d'autre qu'accroître sa contrariété face à l'inefficacité de ses tentatives.

Il se figea lorsqu'un craquement sonore se fit entendre sous ses pas.

« Ne bougez pas. » intima-t-il, dans un souffle à peine audible, à l'adresse de ses deux camarades.

Un bruit plaintif se fit alors entendre.

«- Que...qu'est-ce que c'était ? murmura la voix, incertaine, de Lily.

- Je préfèrerai ne pas le savoir. » marmonna Harry qui n'appréciait guère la tournure des évènements.

Il inspira profondément : il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand...

"_Au nom du feu sacré_

_Qui nous apporte chaleur et clarté,_

_Que l'obscurité soit déchirée_

_Et ce couloir illuminé _!"

Harry eut alors la surprise de voir le passage s'illuminer soudainement devant lui, l'aveuglant brièvement sur le coup, à l'incantation de Lily. Mais l'étonnement laissa bien vite place à l'horreur en découvrant ce qui s'offrait à eux : le sol était jonché d'ossements, probablement de rats ou de n'importe quel autre petit animal qui aurait pu vivre en ces lieux. Mais pire encore que ces vestiges de repas, si c'était encore possible, fut ce que les trois adolescents découvrirent au pied d'une statue de Cobra, placée dans une cavité creusée dans la paroi du couloir et dans laquelle se trouvaient deux petites boules de poils au pelage vert et brun qui s'agitaient plaintivement.

« Des Géléons ? s'exclama James, stupéfait.

- Des petits Géléons, rectifia machinalement Lily d'une voix blanche. Mais c'est impossible. Je croyais que...

- Les Géléons créés par Grindelwald n'étaient que des mâles ? acheva Harry. Moi aussi... Pourtant, si ces petits sont ici... »

Harry fronça les sourcils. On leur avait pourtant dit que, avant que les troupes de Voldemort ne se servent de la peau des Géléons pour créer des Herméciates, on ne dénombrait plus, en tout et pour tout, que dix Géléons : L'animal qui avait été retrouvé, dépecé, dans sa cage au Zoo Sorcier de Cambridge. Les deux Géléons qu'il avait lui-même combattus quelques mois auparavant. Et les sept cadavres sanguinolents ou plus ou moins putréfiés qui jonchaient le sol parmi des ossements humains... Il ne se remémorait que trop bien cet instant où, se retrouvant pris au piège dans les souterrains du repaire de Voldemort, en compagnie de Lily, il avait dénombré les corps de ces hybrides.

Les dix "rescapés" du règne de Voldemort avaient été exterminés... Pourtant, ces deux Géléons ne pouvaient pas être arrivés ici tout seuls...ni ces ossements qui jonchaient le sol du couloir. Une pensée peu rassurante s'imposa soudain à lui alors qu'il s'approchait de la cavité où les deux bêtes continuaient à couiner : Se pouvait-il que...

Un crissement étouffé se fit entendre, tirant Harry de ses réflexions, alors que les deux autres laissaient entendre une exclamation effarée.

« Harry ! Attention ! Un... »

Détournant les yeux des petits félins, Harry fut violemment projeté au sol. Il perçut un souffle chaud contre son visage, des griffes effleurant sa peau à travers ses vêtements avant que son adversaire invisible ne parte de lui aussi brutalement qu'il lui était tombé dessus.

Il y avait bel et bien un autre Géléon ! Réagissant au quart de tour Harry, qui s'était retrouvé projeté, par l'attaque de l'animal, près des deux Préfets-en-Chef, se releva promptement.

Un grognement sourd lui indiqua la présence du félin mimétique qui s'était éloigné de lui. Harry fut étonné par son attitude : Au lieu d'attaquer, l'animal était venu se poster devant la cavité où les chatons étaient nichés, et se contentait de grogner.

« Elle protège ses petits, réalisa Lily dans un souffle. Elle a juste voulu t'éloigner de sa portée, Harry. »

L'adolescent ne pu qu'approuver ses propos : L'animal n'avait attaqué que lui, parce qu'il était le seul à s'être approché du refuge des bébés Géléons.

« Si on ne bouge pas, elle va se calmer. » murmura la jeune fille.

Et effectivement, au bout d'un instant, le grognement menaçant se tut et, bien vite, seules les plaintes répétées des chatons troublèrent le silence qui régnait dans le couloir. Lentement, le Géléon perdit sa "couleur" d'attaque, permettant ainsi aux trois jeunes gens de découvrir l'animal campé devant la cavité, les fixant avec méfiance de ses yeux ambrés. Harry écarquilla les yeux de compréhension en découvrant le faciès balafré de l'animal dont le pelage, à présent vert et brun, était strié de cicatrices similaires. Découvrant les vilaines blessures qui parcouraient la nuque et la gorge de l'animal, Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait du Géléon qu'il avait affronté quelques temps plus tôt et qu'il pensait, pourtant avoir tué... Lily semblait en être arrivée à cette même conclusion.

«- Harry, on dirait...

- Il faut croire que ces bêtes sont plus résistantes à la perte de leur sang qu'on pourrait le penser. » commenta-t-il simplement.

Un être vivant normalement constitué n'aurait pas pu survivre au fait d'avoir la gorge ouverte...à moins que ses griffes n'aient pas sectionné la carotide de l'animal lorsqu'il avait crû l'achever, mais seulement effleuré (ce qui avait provoqué l'écoulement, pourtant abondant, du sang de l'animal). Mais, après tout, Merlin seul savait quel genre de mélange les partisans de Grindelwald avaient, réellement, établis pour concevoir les Géléons. Ces hybrides n'étaient pas le simple résultat d'un croisement entre un Guépard et un Caméléon. Le "mélange" devait être bien plus complexe que ça.

Visiblement rassuré, le Géléon, plus famélique que dans les souvenirs que Harry en gardait, se détourna des trois adolescents et s'éloigna brièvement pour ramasser quelque chose sur le sol. Sa prise dans la gueule, elle trottina jusqu'à la cavité et s'y glissa lestement, auprès de ses petits qui ronronnèrent aussitôt, visiblement ravis de retrouver leur mère et le "repas" qu'elle apportait.

* * *

Recroquevillé dans l'un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune, Pollux soupira, les yeux rivés sur les flammes qui s'élevaient dans la cheminée. Si, au début la décision du professeur McGonagall d'interdire à quiconque de quitter la Tour de Gryffondor avait délié bien des langues, un silence pesant régnait à présent dans la Salle Commune. La plupart des élèves avaient regagné leur dortoir respectif et ceux qui restaient dans la vaste salle ne semblaient guère enclin à discuter. Seuls le crépitement du feu dans l'âtre, le bruit de la pluie contre les vitres et de rares murmures troublaient le calme des lieux.

Malgré son jeune âge, Pollux avait vite saisit la gravité de la situation : Les professeurs étaient inquiets. Et il y avait de quoi. Après tout, trois élèves de Gryffondor manquaient à l'appel et l'enseignante de Métamorphose ne souhaitait évidemment pas voir le nombre des absents augmenter. De toute façon, au vu de la pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait avec force contre la vitre de la fenêtre la plus proche, jamais il ne serait venu à quiconque de sortir du château. Encore moins maintenant que la nuit était tombée. Assis à même le sol, David, l'un de ses camarades, s'étira paresseusement.

«- Je ne sais pas pour vous mais, moi, je commence à m'ennuyer, grommela-t-il. Pourquoi on ne ferait pas quelque chose pour passer le temps ? Une partie de bataille explosive par exemple...

- Tu sais très bien qu'on n'a plus de cartes, intervint Thomas d'une voix lasse. Depuis que mon jeu a brûlé.

- Je peux toujours demander le sien à mon frère. » suggéra Pollux en se redressant.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à gravir les escaliers de colimaçon jusqu'au dortoir des garçons de septième année. Il avait vu son frère s'y rendre, seul, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et, ne l'ayant pas vu redescendre, il supposait qu'il devait toujours y être. Frappant à la porte, Pollux attendit un instant sans obtenir la moindre réponse. Intrigué, il tapa à nouveau contre le battant, sans obtenir rien d'autre que le silence. Pourtant, un rai de lumière filtrait sous le bas de la porte, indiquant la présence de quelqu'un dans la pièce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Fronçant les sourcils, il se risqua à ouvrir la porte et se figea sur le seuil. Un miaulement plaintif attira son attention sur un chat tigré, qui semblait être le seul occupant de la pièce, qui tournait en rond sur l'un des lits et n'avait arrêté, brièvement, son manège que pour jeter un bref regard au garçon. Mais Pollux n'eut guère besoin de chercher bien loin pour deviner où était passé son frère : la pluie battante pénétrait dans la pièce par une fenêtre grande ouverte...

* * *

Les trois adolescents se figèrent en bas d'une série de marches grossièrement taillées dans la roche. Le Géléon s'était contenté de les suivre du regard alors qu'ils passaient devant le refuge de l'animal et ils avaient poursuivit leur route le long du couloir sans autre incident. L'incantation de Lily avait permis le maintien d'un éclairage suffisant pour leur progression, même si la lueur obtenue demeurait vacillante, en opposition constante avec le sortilège d'anti-magie qui imprégnait encore ces lieux. Harry avait profité de sa chute dans le couloir pour reprendre sa propre baguette, James ayant récupéré la sienne lorsque Harry l'avait laissé tombé quand le Géléon lui avait sauté dessus.

Après s'être un instant demandé ce qu'un Géléon faisait là, Harry avait fini par supposer que l'un des nombreux couloirs qu'ils avaient ignorés dans leur progression devait, sûrement conduire aux souterrains où Harry avait, entre autre, été confronté, de sinistre mémoire, aux deux félins mimétiques.

Mais l'instant n'était guère à ce genre de préoccupation. Ils avaient atteint la sortie du passage alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui les attendrait une fois qu'ils auraient quitté cet endroit. Néanmoins, l'absence d'un quelconque élancement de sa cicatrice le rassurait sur le fait qu'aucune menace immédiate n'était à envisager. Mais combien de temps durerait cette tranquillité relative ? De plus, Harry ignorait le chemin à suivre pour quitter les lieux. Il se rappelait bien avoir entendu Pettigrow lui en parler mais il n'y avait guère prêté d'attention sur le coup...

_Il suffit de prendre le premier corridor à gauche, suivre le couloir jusqu'à un grand escalier, puis prendre le deuxième..._

Etais-ce à gauche où à droite qu'il fallait tourner ? Et puis devait-il vraiment se fier aux indications de Pettigrow ? Certes, le Mangemort s'était sacrifié pour eux mais ce n'était pas une preuve très probante de sa sincérité. Après tout, Voldemort avait, très tôt, montré à Harry qu'il ne se souciait guère plus de ses serviteurs qu'un joueur d'échec ne se préoccuperait de l'un de ses pions : Si l'un de ses partisans montrait le moindre signe de faiblesse ou qu'il ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité, le mage noir s'en débarrassait sans le moindre remord.

Harry se décida à rompre le silence.

« Quoi qu'il advienne une fois qu'on sera sorti de ce passage, on ne pourra compter que sur les décisions que vous aurez, irrévocablement, à prendre. Mais, sauf si la situation l'exige, vous ne devez surtout pas recourir à vos capacités particulières, ajouta-il sur un ton lourd en sous-entendu mais qui n'admettait pas de réplique. Autrement dit pas de transformation Animagus ni d'incantation tant que nous serons dans le repaire de Voldemort. » conclut-il sèchement sans pour autant se retourner vers ses deux camarades.

S'il ne pouvait pas voir leur réaction, Harry pouvait sans mal s'imaginer leur expression et fut vaguement soulagé qu'aucun d'eux ne tente de contester ses propos. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à expliquer les instructions qu'il venait de leur donner, même si celles-ci s'imposaient : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres de cette époque ne devait rien savoir des "particularités" des deux Préfets-en-Chef, alors que le Voldemort du futur s'attendrait vraisemblablement à ce que Harry prenne les décisions.

Le voyageur temporel inspira profondément et serra inconsciemment les doigts sur sa baguette.

« Allons-y, déclara-t-il finalement. Et advienne que pourra. » songea-t-il, alors qu'il s'engageait dans l'escalier en compagnie des deux autres adolescents.

* * *

Sirius, trempé jusqu'à l'os et son balai à la main, traversa vivement le terrain de Quidditch plongé dans l'obscurité, repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt.

_Flash back _

_Après avoir passé quelques longues minutes à tourner en rond dans le dortoir et à observer distraitement le manège similaire auquel se livrait Gaïa sur le lit de son maître, Sirius avait fini par ne plus supporter cette attente à laquelle il était contraint : S'il avait été long à assimiler toute la gravité de la situation à laquelle son meilleur ami était confronté, son inquiétude atteignait à présent son apogée. _

_Il ne pouvait pas rester ici à ne rien faire, sans savoir ce qu'il se passait, et le fait de savoir que les professeurs avaient délibérément voulu les garder à l'écart n'arrangeait en rien son humeur. Il savait qu'il était inutile de tenter une sortie forcée auprès de la Grosse Dame qui barrait hermétiquement la sortie de la Tour de Gryffondor. Il se figea brutalement, les yeux dans le vague, une idée subite en tête. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres : Si James avait été là, il aurait sûrement fait remarquer que c'était un plan "à la Sirius", ce qui était le cas après tout. Remus, lui, aurait désapprouvé son idée et Peter se serait contenter de laisser dire et de suivre le mouvement lorsque la décision aurait, finalement, était prise. Mais James n'était pas à Poudlard et Lunard et Queudver étaient restés avec Amy. De plus, Sirius n'avait guère l'intention de les mettre au courant de ses projets, qu'il ne pourrait faire qu'en solitaire. _

_Il finissait toujours par arriver à ses fins, par n'importe quel moyen, et cette fois ne faisait pas exception. Il était décidé à en savoir plus sur ce qu'il allait advenir de ses amis disparus et il savait déjà comment s'y prendre pour quitter la Tour de Gryffondor sans devoir passer par le passage scellé par le tableau qui gardait farouchement l'accès à la Salle Commune._

_Fin du flash back _

Pénétrant dans les vestiaires de Gryffondor, il s'ébroua dans une façon qui n'aurait pas été sans rappeler l'attitude qu'il aurait adoptée s'il s'était trouvé dans sa forme canine. Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus des Animagi, James lui avait fréquemment conseillé de se montrer plus prudent dans ses agissements et Remus lui avait rappelé les dangers encourus à quiconque s'attachait trop à sa forme animale. Au cours de leur quatrième année, ils avaient découvert dans la Réserve, un grimoire qui dénombrait certains cas de sorciers Animagi qui avaient tellement apprécié leur forme animale, avaient tant renforcé le lien qui s'établissait entre l'humain et la bête qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés pris au piège dans le corps de l'animal... Peter, paniqué par la perspective d'un tel sort, avait alors faillit baisser les bras mais James avait assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il s'attache à un rat et qu'il n'aurait donc jamais à finir, pour le restant de ses jours, dans le corps d'un rongeur...

Sirius secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées de son esprit, et se glissa jusqu'à son casier. Même s'il n'avait pas fait aussi noir qu'en cet instant, il aurait été capable de se diriger les yeux fermés dans la pièce qu'il traversa de part en part. Là, il rangea son balai à la place qui était la sienne avant qu'il ne recoure à un sortilège d'attraction afin de quitter la Tour de Gryffondor par la voie des airs. Cela fait, il rebroussa chemin mais, au moment de sortir il s'arrêta, le temps de tirer de l'une des poches de sa robe d'uniforme, la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait à nouveau "emprunt". Une fois sous le couvert de l'étoffe fine, il se risqua dehors, affrontant une fois de plus, la pluie battante, la cape n'offrant qu'une protection dérisoire face aux trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient du ciel sombre, tandis qu'il se hâtait en direction du château.

* * *

Les trois adolescents étaient revenus dans le couloir principal du repaire de Voldemort. Suivant, malgré ses à priori, les indications données par Pettigrow, Harry s'était engagé dans le premier passage qui s'ouvrait sur la gauche du couloir et avait été vaguement soulagé d'atteindre le grand escalier annoncé. Mais une autre difficulté s'était offerte à lui lorsqu'il avait atteint la deuxième bifurcation réalisée par le corridor pénombré qu'il suivait en compagnie de James et Lily. Un silence relatif régnait, à peine troublé par le faible crépitement des torches fichées aux murs et le roulement sourd de coups de tonnerre qui retentissaient occasionnellement en dehors.

_Il suffit de prendre le premier corridor à gauche, suivre le couloir jusqu'à un grand escalier, puis prendre le deuxième..._

Harry fronça les sourcils, s'efforçant, vainement, de se souvenir de la suite. Mais tous ses efforts pour se remémorer les directives du Mangemort étaient parasités par d'autres préoccupations : Pourquoi tout était aussi calme ? Que pouvait bien préparer les deux mages noirs ? Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un vulgaire piège dans lequel il conduisait, délibérément, les deux êtres qu'il s'était promis de protéger coûte que coûte ?

Songeur, il n'entendit pas le petit claquement sec qui retentit dans le couloir au devant des trois adolescents. En revanche, l'exclamation que laissa échapper Lily le ramena à l'instant présent pour découvrir le Phénix posé sur la tête de la statue de cobra près de laquelle le trio se tenait.

« Fumseck ! » s'exclama Harry, sa surprise première laissant alors place au soulagement.

* * *

Sirius se réfugia avec soulagement sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée du château. Là, la pluie tombait avec une violence moindre, atténuée par la haute muraille qui se dressait devant lui. Levant les yeux au ciel, il soupira alors que son regard errait sur le ciel chargé d'une épaisse masse nuageuse d'où se déversaient les trombes d'eau qui s'étaient abattues sur la Grande-Bretagne. Il se surprit à se demander ce qu'il pouvait advenir de ses amis en cet instant. Au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait qu'ils étaient encore vivants...quelque part. Mais dans quel état ? Et pour combien de temps ?

Il secoua la tête : le moment n'était pas à ce genre de réflexions. Depuis qu'il était à cette époque, Harry avait, à plusieurs reprises, prouvé sa valeur en se tirant de diverses situations plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Le fait de le savoir, même affaiblit, avec ses deux amis rassurait quelque peu Sirius : Jamais Harry ne laisserait quoique ce soit arriver à James et Lily...

Sur cette perspective, Sirius s'approcha des lourds battants mais il se figea alors que la porte pivotait soudainement devant lui avant même qu'il ait pu esquisser le moindre geste pour l'ouvrir. Interloqué, le jeune homme resta un instant à fixer bêtement l'ouverture qui venait d'apparaître devant lui mais il bondit instinctivement en voyant le battant se refermer lentement et se glissa in extremis dans le hall de l'école, les sens en alerte, cherchant à repérer la personne qui avait regagné le château en même temps que lui. Quelqu'un d'invisible, tout comme lui. A la différence près que l'arrivant ne faisait pas le moindre bruit, qu'il se déplaçait dans un silence déconcertant. Intrigué et sur ses gardes, Sirius n'esquissa pas le moindre geste et se contenta de scruter l'entrée, apparemment déserte, à la recherche d'un quelconque signe qui trahirait la présence de quelqu'un mais en vain. Il commençait à croire que son imagination lui jouait des tours et venait d'enlever la cape d'invisibilité lorsque l'air sembla trembler au milieu du hall d'entrée, une fraction de seconde avant qu'un homme ne surgisse de nul part. Sirius réprima une exclamation stupéfaite en reconnaissant la silhouette familière qui, dos à lui, gagnait l'escalier de marbre : Le professeur Brûlopot !

La colère succéda aussitôt à la surprise : Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et il bondit en avant, tirant sa baguette de sa poche tout en fourrant vivement la cape d'invisibilité sous sa robe d'uniforme.

« Vous ! »

Le traître tressaillit vivement et se retourna, le teint pâle. L'homme devint plus livide encore en découvrant l'adolescent.

« Mr Black... » commença-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Sirius se raidit alors que son regard se posait sur la longue robe noire que portait l'enseignant. Puis, sans prévenir, il pointa sa baguette en direction du cœur de l'homme qui n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement.

«- Mr Black, vous...

- Où sont mes amis ? siffla le jeune homme d'une voix dure qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

- Mr Black, je...

- Comment osez-vous revenir ici après ce que vous avez fait ? cingla l'adolescent. Comment pouvez-vous vous permettre de remettre les pieds dans ce château alors que...

- Mr Black, baissez cette baguette ! » intima froidement l'enseignant.

Sirius eut une brève hésitation mais la colère reprit bien vite le dessus.

« Non. Jamais je ne me plierai aux ordres d'un traître. » lâcha-t-il sèchement.

Le professeur tiqua et pâlit un peu plus encore avant de se ressaisir.

«- J'ignore ce que vous pensez savoir, Black, mais vous me faites perdre mon temps alors que...

- Vous avez livré Lily à votre maître ! Vous avez entraîné James et Harry dans son repaire ! Vous avez essayé de les tuer lors du match de Quidditch ! Vous...

- Potter et Calaway ont quitté le château ? » s'étonna le professeur.

Sirius s'apprêtait à répliquer mais se tut aussitôt, surpris : Il s'était attendu à des contestations pas à ce genre de réparties.

« Ce n'était vraiment pas sensé se passer comme ça. » murmura le professeur, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose apparemment mais cela suffit à raviver la colère de l'adolescent.

Mais Sirius n'eut guère le loisir de répliquer, ni de recourir à sa baguette, face à cet aveu mitigé de l'enseignant de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, car des bruits de pas précipités retentirent dans l'escalier de marbre.

« Mr Black ! »

Sirius tressaillit à ce rappel à l'ordre indigné mais conserva sa position face au professeur Brûlopot, plus livide que jamais, alors que la directrice-adjointe les rejoignait.

« Mr Black, veuillez abaisser cette baguette ! » intima-t-elle sèchement.

L'adolescent se contenta de secouer négativement la tête.

« Mr Black, même en mettant de côté le fait que vous ayez, une fois encore, désobéit en quittant la Tour de Gryffondor, je peux vous affirmer que vous allez au devant de graves ennuis si vous ne vous décidé pas à ranger votre baguette. » le menaça McGonagall.

Sirius ricana.

« Je préfèrerai me faire renvoyer que de laisser ce traître s'en tirer à si bon compte. C'est lui qui a fait enlever Lily. C'est à cause de lui que trois de mes amis sont actuellement portés disparus. » grommela-t-il en jetant un bref regard en coin à l'enseignante qui affichait une expression intraduisible.

Profitant de leur instant d'inattention, Brûlopot abaissa la main vers l'une de ses poches. Geste, infime, qui attira cependant l'attention de Sirius, déjà plus que tendu. Et c'est sans réfléchir que le jeune homme lança le premier sort qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Apparemment, l'enseignant avait eu le temps d'atteindre sa baguette magique car l'item vola littéralement hors de la poche de son propriétaire qui, lui, fut projeté sans ménagement au sol, sous le regard stupéfait d'une Minerva McGonagall profondément scandalisée. Mais l'enseignante n'eut guère le loisir de dire quoi que ce soit car, au même instant, Sirius se vit soustraire sa propre baguette qui vint finir sa course dans la main gauche du professeur Dumbledore qui se tenait sur les marches de l'escalier de marbre, escorté par l'Allemand.

* * *

Le retour inespéré de Fumseck avait au moins eu le mérite de résoudre l'inquiétude de Harry quant à la direction à prendre pour sortir du repaire du mage noir. Comme s'il avait survolé ces lieux toute sa vie, le phénix avait, sans aucune hésitation, guidé les trois adolescents dans le couloir qui s'ouvrait sur leur droite, puis dans le premier passage qui s'était offert à eux par la suite.

Harry, rassuré par la présence en tête, de l'animal, s'était quelque peu détendu. Pourtant, au fond de lui, un désagréable pressentiment persistait : Tout se passait trop bien. Les corridors demeuraient déserts, seulement troublés par le bruit des pas des trois adolescents. Et loin de diminuer, son sentiment de malaise ne faisait que croître alors qu'ils se rapprochaient inexorablement de la sortie. L'un ou l'autre des Voldemort devait mijoter quelque chose...mais quoi ? Harry fronça les sourcils, essayant de deviner quelle serait la prochaine manœuvre de l'ennemi. Quelle surprise les deux mages noirs pouvaient bien leur réserver ? Des Détraqueurs ? Des Mangemorts ? Autre chose ? Allez savoir quel genre d'idée tordue pouvait germer de l'esprit d'un duo de Seigneur des Ténèbres psychotiques en terrain conquis ?

Harry réprima un soupir et son regard se posa alors sur l'une des statues de cobra disséminées le long du couloir. Détournant bien vite le regard, il reporta son attention sur les deux autres adolescents : Main dans la main, tous deux gardaient le silence en se contentant de suivre le Phénix qui voletait devant eux. Tous trois demeuraient sur leurs gardes, même s'ils s'en remettaient à Fumseck pour les avertir en cas de menace immédiate.

Pourtant ce ne fut pas l'oiseau qui, le premier, sentit venir le danger. Ni même un quelconque élancement de la cicatrice que Harry portait au front. Ce fut un simple frisson qui remonta le long de son échine. Un sentiment désagréable et persistant qui l'incita à scruter attentivement les environs, aux aguets, alors que sa main glissait instinctivement vers la poche arrière de son pantalon où il avait rangé sa baguette. A l'instant où il interrompait son geste, un picotement lui traversa le front.

Fumseck, lui, se figea brutalement puis laissa entendre une trille déconcertée et tournoya au-dessus des trois adolescents qui s'étaient aussitôt immobilisés. Harry fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant guère le silence étrange qui régnait à présent sur les lieux. Plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre, pas même les grondements sourds annonciateurs de l'orage qui se préparait à l'extérieur.

« Qu'est-ce... » commença Lily d'une voix tendue.

Harry lui fit signe, d'un geste, de se taire, alors qu'il se détournait en direction de l'endroit d'où ils venaient. Il balaya le couloir désert du regard et ne vit rien de suspect. Pourtant un sentiment de malaise s'imposa à lui. Un détail clochait mais quoi ? Lorsque son regard se posa à nouveau sur la statue de Cobra qui se dressait un peu plus loin, Harry laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Il cligna des yeux mais rien ne laissait paraître de ce qu'il avait vu, ou crû voir, moins d'une seconde plus tôt. Il aurait pourtant juré que le serpent de pierre le fixait...

« Harry ? »

Harry sursauta et secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits. Son imagination, combinée à la tension persistante à laquelle il était soumis, devait lui jouer des tours. Il venait de se retourner vers ses deux camarades lorsqu'une vive douleur lui barra le front, et, comme une vague déferlant sur un récif, un sentiment désagréable s'immisça dans son esprit, s'abattant avec force contre ses défenses mentales. Habitué à endurer la douleur physique, Harry se laissa cependant surprendre par cette attaque silencieuse et fut violemment projeté au sol. Puis tout aussi soudainement, un long sifflement retentit dans son esprit... _Viviasssssssssssssss_

Une main se posa sur son front, le ramenant violemment à la réalité. Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, il était étendu dans le couloir, une Lily Evans inquiète accroupie près de lui. Quelque peu désorienté, Harry ne pu réprimer le frisson qui le parcouru. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de lui arriver mais ça n'avait rien d'agréable. Il tenta de se relever mais en fut empêché par des mains qui retenaient fermement ses épaules par terre.

« Tu ne dois surtout pas bouger, Harry. Pas tout de suite. » souffla la jeune fille, livide, dont la main droite était toujours posée sur le front de l'adolescent.

Harry voulu dire quelque chose mais en fut incapable. Son corps trembla avec violence, alors qu'il prenait vaguement conscience de la présence de James qui le maintenait toujours au sol. Il ne sû jamais combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que le voile qui semblait recouvrir son esprit ne disparaisse d'un coup, ses idées redevant aussitôt d'une clarté déconcertante. Inconsciemment, il se détendit et Lily se permis un bref sourire qu'il perçut du coin de l'œil.

« Je crois que c'est passé. Tu peux le relâcher, James. » indiqua-t-elle

Harry sentit aussitôt la pression exercée sur ses épaules disparaître mais il ne fit rien pour se redresser.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix incertaine. Où est Fumseck ? » ajouta-t-il en remarquant l'absence de l'animal.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard.

«- Il a émit un cri perçant et il a disparu, une fraction de seconde après que, toi, tu te sois effondré, terrassé par...

- Mais je pensais qu'il fallait un contact visuel et prolongé avec la cible pour y parvenir, intervint James visiblement perplexe. Sans compter que...

- Moi aussi, admit Lily. Mais Harry présentait tous les symptômes...

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? s'impatienta le concerné que ce petit manège agaçait singulièrement.

- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, tu as été victime d'une attaque psychique, Harry. »

Il haussa les sourcils. Une attaque psychique ? Comme tout élève de septième année, Harry avait étudié ce thème l'année précédente, en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ce qui l'intriguait d'autant plus qu'on leur avait assuré que ce genre d'agressions mentales étaient des cas isolés et rares : Ces cinq cent dernières années, seulement quatre cas avaient été répertoriés... D'autant plus que, comme l'avait fait remarquer James, il fallait pouvoir maintenir le contact visuel avec la victime. De plus, il n'existait qu'une seule espèce, connue à ce jour tout du moins, qui avait cette faculté. Cette race unique et ancienne, nombreuse il y avait encore un siècle, avait été décimée au fil des années. De sorte qu'il ne devait plus rester qu'une poignée de ces créatures, et encore. Cette race était, d'ailleurs, rarement évoquée dans les livres et grimoires, en dehors de ceux traitant sur la magie noire. Bien qu'incapable de se souvenir du nom de ces créatures, Harry était pourtant convaincu qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une offensive de l'une de ces _charmantes_ bestioles. Et aucun sorcier n'était jamais parvenu à imiter cette capacité unique.

Il revint à la réalité alors que Lily enlevait sa main de son front. Aussitôt Harry sentit ses muscles se raidir convulsivement, à sa propre stupeur. La main revint aussitôt, couvrant la cicatrice, douloureuse, qui barrait le front de l'adolescent.

« Calme-toi, Harry ! Essaye de faire le vide dans ton esprit, indiqua-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait ferme mais qui trahissait son inquiétude. C'est un effet secondaire. Mais il ne passera que si tu te détends. »

Sentent son corps se détendre, Harry se surprit à se demander comment la jeune fille faisait pour qu'un simple contact suffise à résorber le phénomène... Tout comme sa mère, lorsqu'il avait été abattu par le Cognard lors de la finale. Non sans une certaine amertume, il songea qu'il était difficile à croire, aux vues des évènements actuels, que cet accident ne datait que de quelques jours seulement.

« Et si tu essayais de ne penser à rien ? intervint sèchement Lily, le ramenant à la réalité. Si tu ne fais pas un effort de ton côté, on n'arrivera à rien. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres mais s'abstint de tout commentaire et s'efforça à bannir toute réflexion de son esprit... Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'ils se trouvaient toujours dans le repaire de Voldemort et que l'ennemi pouvait surgir à tout moment.

« Harry, s'impatienta Lily. Ne t'occupes pas de ça pour le moment ! »

L'intéressé tressaillit et s'incita au calme. Il ne sû jamais combien de temps s'était écoulé mais Lily finit par enlever définitivement sa main de son front sans provoquer la moindre réaction. Elle se permit alors un faible sourire. Harry nota alors les traits tirés de la jeune fille et l'infime tremblement de ses mains.

« Lily, ça va ? » s'inquiéta James.

Elle croisa brièvement le regard de son petit ami.

« Oui. C'est juste de la fatigue. » assura-t-elle avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur Harry qui s'efforçait de se redresser.

Sans crier gare, James se déplaça et tendit les mains vers son camarade qui, après un instant d'hésitation, accepta l'aide ainsi proposée et il se retrouva rapidement sur ses pieds. Ses jambes tremblèrent légèrement mais il parvint à retrouver sans mal son aplomb et se tourna vers ses camarades qui, remarqua-t-il alors, rivalisaient de pâleur.

« Merci. » murmura-t-il vaguement gêné.

Lily eut un faible sourire.

« De rien. Mais je préfèrerai que tu ne nous refasses plus jamais une peur pareille. »

Harry grimaça mais n'eut guère le loisir de répliquer car Fumseck réapparu soudainement et laissa entendre un cri perçant avant de venir se percher sur l'épaule du voyageur temporel. Loin de se calmer, l'animal devint encore plus fébrile, éveillant à nouveau l'inquiétude des trois adolescents qui scrutèrent les alentours sans apercevoir la moindre menace.

Un suintement, qui allait croissant, attira leur attention derrière eux. James fut le premier à apercevoir le danger, à l'instant même où un élancement traversait le front de Harry. Les griffes de Fumseck se resserrèrent sur son épaule mais il s'en rendit à peine compte, en apercevant à son tour les sombres formes qui s'avançaient dans le couloir pénombré.

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer en détaillant les longues silhouettes sombres qui se rapprochaient inexorablement, glissant imperceptiblement sur le sol dallé. Les écailles luisantes des créatures reflétaient la lueur des quelques torches fixées aux murs. Tout en longueur, leurs corps souples et sinueux s'étiraient silencieusement sur le sol. Un mouvement sur sa gauche, avertit Harry d'une autre menace, bien plus imminente. Le gros cobra s'étira sur le socle où se dressait pourtant, quelques minutes plus tôt, la statue reptilienne.

Stupéfait, Harry vit l'animal se redresser de toute sa hauteur, étirant ainsi le capuchon qui occupait l'arrière de sa tête et qui portait les "lunettes blanches" qui caractérisaient le cobra royal. Mais plus que l'espèce de l'animal c'était surtout sa taille impressionnante qui déconcertait le voyageur temporel. Bien plus grand que ses semblables, le reptile posait son regard calculateur sur les trois adolescents en oscillant lentement sur le socle de pierre. Sa langue fourchue jaillit un bref instant, ses yeux noirs et froids se rivant dans ceux du voyageur temporel. Une douleur sans précédent lui déchira aussitôt le crâne.

Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, Harry.

A peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, l'intervention paternelle eut l'effet d'une bombe sur l'adolescent prit au dépourvu. Il tressaillit et se détourna aussitôt du regard pénétrant du serpent. L'affliction disparue aussitôt, au plus grand soulagement du concerné. Le Cobra, lui, laissa entendre un sifflement de mauvaise augure.

« Quoi qu'il arrive ne les regardez surtout pas dans les yeux, intima-t-il à l'adresse de ses camarades en prenant instinctivement les décisions qui s'imposaient. Et ne sortez pas vos baguettes. »

Il s'était crû capable de ne pas prendre la tête des opérations mais se révélait, en fait, dans l'incapacité de résister à la tentation d'établir les directives. Même s'il savait qu'il risquait ainsi d'exposer James et Lily à un éventuel plan que Voldemort aurait établit en anticipant sur les réactions que Harry pourrait avoir.

_Poursssssssssuivez-les !_

Cet ordre retentit dans l'esprit du jeune homme. La même voix sifflante qu'il avait perçu un peu plus tôt. Et curieusement, ce n'était pas du Fourchelang, du moins c'était ce que son instinct lui soufflait. Les consonances étaient différentes et Harry était persuadé que cette injonction n'émanait pas de Voldemort. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce n'était pas le mage noir qui donnait ses instructions aux serpents... C'était probablement lui qui les avait "réveillés" mais ce n'était pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui les guidait... Les reptiles agissaient de concert, de leur propre initiative. Un bruit sourd incita Harry à reporter son attention sur le gros cobra qui venait de se laisser tomber du socle sur lequel il se trouvait jusque là. L'animal se déplaçait bien plus vite que ses semblables, du fait de sa taille peu commune.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Harry tira sa baguette de sa poche et lança le premier sort qui lui passait par la tête en direction du serpent le plus proche. Mais, à sa plus grande horreur, le sortilège de stupéfixion ricocha contre les écailles sombres du reptile et manqua de peu le jeune homme qui avait eu la présence d'esprit de s'écarter. Le sort écarlate heurta la paroi la plus proche et Harry ne put que remarquer le trou fumant de la taille d'un Gallion que le faisceau rouge avait laissé dans le mur de pierre.

« Allons-nous en ! » lâcha-t-il sèchement sans même prendre la peine de se retourner vers les deux autres.

Fumseck quitta vivement son perchoir improvisé et prit la tête du petit groupe alors que les trois adolescents se détournaient, d'un même mouvement, des serpents qui se rapprochaient inéluctablement. Dans leur fuite, Harry remarqua vaguement les couloirs qui s'ouvraient sur leur droite mais se contenta de se fier aux instincts du Phénix qui les guidait toujours. Jetant un regard derrière lui, Harry ne pu que constater que les serpents ne semblaient pas gagner de terrain sur eux, même s'ils ne semblaient pas en perdre non plus.

« Harry ! Les autres statues, elles... » l'avertit soudain Lily d'une voix un peu plus aiguë que de coutume.

Harry s'efforça d'ignorer l'inquiétude croissante qui s'emparait de lui, alors que les Cobras de pierre s'animaient, les uns après les autres, sur leur passage. L'un des reptiles se dressa sur son socle alors que les trois Gryffondor passaient à sa hauteur. S'ils semblaient prendre vie au fur et à mesure de la progression des adolescents, il était indéniable que le nombre de leurs poursuivants ne cessait d'augmenter.

Tout en maudissant intérieurement Salazar Serpentard et ses idées tordues, Harry vit soudain Fumseck hésiter à une intersection. L'oiseau laissa entendre une plainte et se posa à même le sol, sa tête écarlate pivotant vers l'un ou l'autre des trois couloirs qui s'offraient désormais à eux. Ayant finalement renoncé à essayer de se remémorer les instructions de Pettigrow, Harry fronça les sourcils face au comportement inhabituel de l'oiseau. Le voyageur temporel tressaillit légèrement en entendant James recourir à la magie pour barrer le couloir derrière eux.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps il tiendra les serpents à distance mais ça sera toujours mieux que rien. » commenta le Maraudeur alors que les deux autres se tournaient vers lui.

Harry s'autorisa un sourire à cette initiative : James commençait à faire preuve de réflexes adaptés, lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient... et lorsqu'il voulait bien s'en donner les moyens. Harry avait finit par comprendre comment James "fonctionnait", pour la simple et bonne raison que lui-même agissait de la sorte la plupart du temps. Ils agissaient par volonté de protéger ceux qui comptaient pour eux. Mais, contrairement à James, Harry avait appris à gérer ses pouvoirs en toutes circonstances, à attaquer et se défendre même lorsqu'il était seul. Alors que le Maraudeur ne se donnait la peine d'agir que lorsque d'autres, et surtout Lily, se trouvaient à proximité. Livré totalement à lui-même, il ne représentait guère une menace pour qui que ce soit, pour l'instant.

Harry soupira et se hâta de reporter son attention sur Fumseck qui fixait le couloir de gauche avec intérêt. Les sens aux aguets, un léger picotement lui traversa le front, lui indiquant la raison pour laquelle Fumseck hésitait : visiblement, un quelconque danger les guettait dans cette direction. Vraisemblablement un effectif réduit de Mangemort. La tête écarlate de l'oiseau pivota vers le couloir qui leur faisait face.

« Les serpents arrivent ! » s'exclama soudain James, faisant sursauter Harry qui se retourna aussitôt pour apercevoir la masse mouvante des cobras émerger du couloir pénombré.

Le plus gros reptile, qui semblait mener la troupe de serpents, se figea soudain à moins d'un mètre de l'endroit où se dressait la protection établit par James. Le meneur se redressa de toute sa hauteur, son capuchon à lunettes déployées derrière sa nuque, et siffla avec autorité. Ses semblables se figèrent aussitôt, en dehors de deux d'entre eux. Mais les deux serpents imprudents furent bien vite arrêtés dans leur progression, en s'écrasant, dans un bruit sourd, contre la paroi invisible qui traversait de part en part le couloir.

« Pas mal, approuva Harry. Ton sort résiste bien. »

James se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Une colère grandissante s'insinua dans l'esprit de Harry qui mit un certain temps avant de comprendre que ce sentiment émanait des serpents eux-mêmes. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il parvenait à percevoir certaines pensées ou émotions des cobras.

« Il te suffit de fermer ton esprit. » commenta Lily.

Surpris plus par son intervention inopinée que par le ton énigmatique de la jeune fille, Harry se tourna aussitôt vers elle.

«- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Il faut que tu fermes ton esprit. » répéta-t-elle distraitement en fixant pensivement le corps des serpents qui s'agitaient de l'autre côté de la barrière invisible.

Une note stridente empêcha Harry d'en savoir plus. Fumseck s'agita, sans quitter des yeux le couloir qui leur faisait face. Suivant son regard, Harry n'eut guère besoin de tendre l'oreille pour savoir d'où venait la menace la plus immédiate : Un violent élancement au front lui indiqua la présence de l'un ou l'autre des Seigneurs des Ténèbres... Si ce n'était pas même les deux.

Seul le couloir de droite semblait dépourvu de tout danger immédiat, apparemment. Fumseck sembla arriver aux même conclusions car il claqua du bec et reprit son envol. Il exécuta un cercle au-dessus des trois adolescents puis s'engagea dans le corridor qui s'offrait à eux. Harry se retourna vers ses camarades pour s'assurer qu'ils suivaient le mouvement et se figea en croisant le regard de James. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi tendu qu'en cet instant, alors que le Maraudeur restait immobile, son regard passant simplement du voyageur temporel à Lily qui restait obnubilée par la masse reptilienne qui s'agitait furieusement un peu plus loin.

Fumseck repassa au-dessus d'eux dans un bruissement de plume et les rappela à l'ordre d'un cri incisif qui raviva la douleur qui parcourait le front de Harry : Pendant qu'ils restaient là à ne rien faire, Voldemort se rapprochait. James sembla lui aussi revenir à la réalité car il rejoignit vivement la jeune fille.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la toucher, Lily chancela soudainement et James dû user de tous ses réflexes pour la rattraper. La protection mise en place par le Maraudeur vola en éclat, laissant le champ libre aux serpents massés derrière. Réalisant la situation, James voulu reculer, serrant étroitement sa petite amie contre lui. Mais il perdit l'équilibre et s'étala violemment sur le sol dallé. Semblant n'attendre que cette occasion, les cobras s'élancèrent vers les deux adolescents, vulnérables, au sol. Tout cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais Harry réagit promptement.

« NON ! »

A moins d'un mètre des deux Gryffondor en mauvaise posture, les serpents de tête s'écrasèrent bruyamment contre un écran invisible qui se dressait à présent en travers du couloir.

En quelques enjambées, Harry rejoignit ses camarades sans adresser le moindre regard aux reptiles qui laissaient entendre des sifflements furieux. James, accusant visiblement le coup, cilla alors qu'il fixait sans comprendre le nouveau champ de force qui s'opposait à la progression des cobras. A priori, il avait été quelque peu sonné par sa chute. La main que Harry passa devant son nez suffit à le tirer de son état second. Concernant Lily, par contre, Harry restait perplexe. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé mais ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Bien que parfaitement éveillée, la jeune fille semblait plongée dans une torpeur surprenante, comme il le constata en l'aidant à se relever.

« Lily, ça va ? » s'enquit-il en plantant son regard dans les yeux verts qui semblaient avoir perdu une partie de leur éclat habituel.

La concernée, blême, se contenta d'un bref signe de tête positif. Décidément, Harry n'aimait guère la tournure que prenait la situation, et James semblait partager son opinion, à la façon dont il fixait sa petite amie, les sourcils froncés.

Fumseck passa en trombe au-dessus d'eux, leur rappelant l'imminence d'un danger autrement plus grand que celui représenté par les serpents. Un élancement sans précédent de sa cicatrice confirma à Harry qu'il était préférable de ne pas s'attarder ici.

«- Allons-nous-en ! intima-t-il avant de se tourner vers James. Et ne la lâche sous aucun prétexte, compris ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle...

- On n'a pas le temps, James ! » le coupa sèchement Harry.

Se fut à cet instant qu'une dizaine de Mangemorts surgirent du couloir de gauche, baguette à la main.

« ALLEZ ! »

L'ordre du voyageur temporel ainsi que l'arrivée soudaine des hommes de main du Seigneur des Ténèbres semblèrent décider James qui serra l'une des mains de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Lily n'accorda pas la moindre résistance et se laissa aisément entraînée par le Maraudeur, Harry à leur suite.

Cependant, une désagréable surprise vint alors se dresser devant eux, menaçante. Les trois Gryffondor se figèrent et Harry jura entre ses dents en reconnaissant la silhouette meurtrière qui se tenait au beau milieu du couloir, un sourire triomphant étirant sa bouche sans lèvres. Avec un temps de retard, l'adolescent sentit sa cicatrice lui brûler allègrement le front mais il passa outre la douleur tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il convenait de faire.

La situation n'était guère favorable aux trois adolescents : devant eux, dans le couloir de droite, se trouvait le Voldemort du futur. A cela s'ajoutait l'autre mage noir, qui se trouvait vraisemblablement dans le couloir du milieu et les Mangemorts qui venaient de celui de gauche. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, des cobras furieux empêchaient toute tentative de retraite. Tout cela en tenant compte du fait que ses deux camarades semblaient totalement dépassés par les évènements et qu'il devait faire en sorte qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Il fallait donc opter pour la solution la moins périlleuse : passer au travers du groupe de Mangemorts et gagner le couloir de gauche. Il serait plus facile de forcer le passage à travers une poignée des partisans de Voldemort que de tenter de tenir tête à l'un ou l'autre des deux Seigneurs des Ténèbres ou ces cobras qui restaient insensibles aux attaques magiques.

« Demi-tour ! » ordonna-t-il dans un souffle.

James, plus pâle que jamais, lui jeta un bref regard en coin.

«- Mais...

- Dans ces circonstances, mieux vaut les Mangemorts que lui ! » murmura Harry.

Voldemort, visiblement sûr de sa victoire, prenait son temps alors qu'il se rapprochait inexorablement des adolescents, une lueur mauvaise animant ses yeux écarlates.

Dans un même mouvement, le petit groupe se détourna, pour se retrouver pratiquement nez à nez avec lesdits partisans de Voldemort, baguette à la main. Harry tressaillit, pris au dépourvu : Il ne les avait même pas entendus s'approcher. Dans la fraction de seconde qui suivit, le voyageur temporel remarqua les baguettes pointées dans leur direction. Il esquissa un sourire sarcastique et échangea un bref regard entendu avec James qui comprit sans mal ce que son camarade attendait de lui.

« Expelliarmus ! »

La dizaine de Mangemort ne pu résister au sort lancé, dans un synchronisme presque parfait, par les deux garçons et furent violemment projeté contre les murs du couloir alors que leurs baguettes venaient finir leur course aux pieds des deux comparses.

« Pas mal, mais je pense qu'il vous faudra faire mieux que ça pour espérer pouvoir quitter ces lieux vivants. » commenta la voix froide, légèrement moqueuse, de Voldemort derrière eux.

Harry se retourna juste à temps pour voir le mage noir disparaître de son champ de vision. Passé le premier moment de surprise, le jeune homme réagit promptement, dressant un nouveau champ de force à travers le couloir qui le séparait de son adversaire de toujours.

« Nous n'avons que trop traîné ici ! » observa-t-il sèchement.

James ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit à la suite de son camarade, entraînant Lily derrière lui. Fumseck passa vivement au-dessus d'eux alors qu'ils enjambaient les corps inanimés des Mangemorts. Les trois adolescents rejoignirent ainsi l'intersection...pour manquer de s'écraser de plein fouet sur le deuxième mage noir, à l'instant où celui-ci émergeait du dernier couloir.

Une fois de plus, la cicatrice réagit avec un temps de retard mais Harry avait déjà lancé le premier sort qui lui venait à l'esprit : Voldemort se fracassa contre un mur invisible qui se dressa soudain devant lui.

« Je crois que ça ne va pas arranger son humeur. » ironisa James.

Harry s'efforça de sourire à sa remarque mais n'obtient qu'une simple grimace, le front plissé par la concentration : Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait eu qu'à assurer le maintient du champ de force qu'il avait réalisé pour contenir les cobras, ce qui ne lui demandait aucun effort. Malgré leur agitation frénétique et leurs sifflements furieux, les serpents ne tentaient rien contre le sort, contrairement aux Seigneurs des Ténèbres qui recourraient déjà à leur propre magie pour détruire les protections dressées par Harry. Le voyageur temporel, lui, devait user de toutes ses capacités pour s'opposer à la pression exercée sur les parois invisibles.

Fumseck, qui s'était brièvement volatilisé, émergea du couloir de gauche et laissa entendre quelques notes joyeuses et vint se percher sur l'épaule de Harry. Le jeune homme ferma brièvement les yeux et inspira, profitant de la douce chaleur contre sa joue. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre le moindre relâchement, au risque de libérer sur eux les trois menaces qu'il s'efforçait de contrer. Le voyageur temporel jeta un regard à James. Celui-ci gardait toujours la main de sa petite amie dans la sienne tout en observant d'un air impressionné les sorts réalisés par Harry.

« Comment fais-tu pour parvenir encore à maintenir ces protections, malgré tout ce que tu as déjà fait jusqu'à présent ? Je veux dire... Avant qu'on se retrouve ici, tu n'étais pas encore remis de ta chute en Quidditch. Après ça, tu as combattu des Mangemorts et Voldemort, tu es tombé d'une tour, tu... »

Il s'interrompit soudain.

« En quelques heures tu as fait successivement des choses que peu de sorciers pourraient réaliser et tu parviens encore à recourir facilement à ta magie. »

Un moment de silence s'ensuivit avant que Harry ne se décide à répondre.

« C'est... une simple question de volonté... et de concentration. »

James reporta alors son attention sur son camarade, probablement alerté par la lassitude qui perçait dans sa voix.

« Harry, tu... »

Le concerné, rendu livide par l'effort imposé par les trois barrières de protection qu'il avait dressées et devait constamment renforcer, inspira à nouveau. Fumseck émit un petit cri plaintif et se serra un peu plus contre la joue du jeune homme. Pourtant, malgré son bon vouloir, Harry sentait ses sorts faiblir inexorablement. L'un ou l'autre des mages noirs allait finir par contrer le charme qu'il avait employé. Ce n'était probablement plus qu'une question de minutes. Et il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser tomber son emprise sur l'un ou l'autre des champs de force au profit des deux autres, ni s'écarter des trois sortilèges, au risque d'affaiblir leur résistance. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser James et Lily ici, au risque de les exposer à un danger plus grand encore que celui auxquels ils avaient été exposés jusque là.

La fatigue qu'il commençait à ressentir laissa place à une détermination farouche, alors que Harry plantait son regard dans celui de James. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution mais, pour cela, il ne devait surtout pas montrer la moindre trace de faiblesse ou d'hésitation.

« James, il faut que tu partes avec Lily. » déclara-t-il aussi fermement que possible tout en maintenant tant bien que mal les sorts de protection qu'il avait établit entre eux et leurs poursuivants.

Le Maraudeur le dévisagea comme s'il venait de tenir des propos insensés. Evidemment, il n'allait pas se laisser convaincre de partir aussi facilement. Mais Harry était décidé à aller jusqu'au bout de son plan : Aucun de ses futurs parents n'avait sa place ici. Ils devaient quitter les lieux au plus vite, tant que c'était encore possible.

Fumseck laissa échapper une plainte déchirante sans quitter l'épaule de l'adolescent qui commençait à peiner pour maintenir les protections qu'il avait instaurées en travers de trois des couloirs qui s'ouvraient sur l'intersection où ils se tenaient.

«- James, emmène Lily avec toi et partez ! intima-t-il d'une voix qui trahissait l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour résister aux assauts de leurs poursuivants.

- Non, il est hors de question de te laisser ici. Si on s'en sors, ça sera tous les trois...

- James, le moment est mal choisi pour jouer les héros, gronda Harry dont l'attention était à présent reportée sur les serpents qui s'agitaient toujours de l'autre côté de la paroi invisible la plus proche. Allez-vous en tous les deux...

- Tu ne pourras jamais tenir, seul, protesta le Maraudeur remarquant sans peine le tremblement croissant qui parcourait son condisciple. C'est un effort trop important, même pour toi, Harry ! Ca va te tuer... »

Harry se retourna brutalement, le front perlé de transpiration. James recula d'un pas face à la colère évidente de l'adolescent lorsqu'il planta son regard dans le sien.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, James, nous ne sommes pas dans une position favorable. Lily est dans un état que je serais incapable de définir, je ne sais pas où nous sommes actuellement et nous avons deux mages noirs psychotiques et leurs troupes respectives aux trousses... Et toi, tu te permets encore de contester mes ordres ? »

James voulu répliquer mais se ravisa en notant le regard d'avertissement que lui adressa Harry.

«- Harry..., tenta-t-il cependant.

- De nous deux, je suis celui qui a le plus d'expérience en matière des combats, le coupa ce dernier sur un ton plus posé qu'auparavant mais qui n'admettait aucune réplique. De nous deux, je suis celui qui a le moins à perdre à rester... Toi, tu dois vivre ! Pour que l'avenir tel que je le connais perdure, vous devez vous en sortir, Lily et toi. Je vous donnerai le temps de prendre le large. Je peux encore les retenir suffisamment longtemps.

- Mais Harry, ils vont te tuer... Tu n'as aucune chance contre les deux Voldemort. Ils vont te tuer... »

Harry eut un pâle sourire.

« On doit tous mourir un jour, non ? répliqua-t-il philosophiquement. Fais-le, James. Fais-le pour Lily... Partez tous les deux. »

James soutint longuement le regard de Harry, mais finit par céder face à la détermination farouche qui animait les yeux de son "fils". Une fougue qui ne laissait aucun doute concernant ses intentions : Harry irait jusqu'au bout, même au péril de sa propre vie. Il était prêt à tout donner pour se mettre une fois encore en travers du chemin de Voldemort, pour protéger ceux qui deviendraient ses parents.

James ferma les yeux et détourna la tête, cédant aux ordres de Harry.

« C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, commenta simplement Harry. Allez, assez perdu de temps. Prends ta forme d'Animagus. Cours aussi vite que tu le peux et ne te retourne surtout pas, quoi qu'il advienne. Fumseck vous guidera, ajouta-t-il en désignant le Phénix qui laissa entendre un cri perçant comme pour approuver. Il vous ramènera à Poudlard dès que vous serez en mesure de le faire. Tu m'as bien compris ? »

Le ton avait été ferme, presque professoral. James grimaça en songeant que, en cet instant, Harry lui faisait penser au professeur McGonagall. Bien sûr, il garda sa remarque pour lui et se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête avant de jeter un bref regard vers la jeune fille toujours inconsciente.

«- Lily me fera la peau si elle vient à apprendre ça, marmonna-t-il.

- Rien ne t'oblige à lui en parler, répliqua Harry. Elle a subit une dure épreuve aujourd'hui.

- Tout comme toi, Harry. Fais attention à toi et... Donne-moi ta parole que tu feras ton possible pour revenir, que si la situation devient vraiment impossible, tu battras en retraite plutôt que de tenter le tout pour le tout ! Promets-le-moi, Harry. »

Le concerné croisa à nouveau le regard de James et sourit.

«- Tu as ma parole que je ferai tout pour revenir. Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous laisser vous réjouir de mon absence.

- Je commence à croire que Sirius a eu une mauvaise influence sur toi... Ton humour est aussi pathétique que le sien...

- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait besoin de chercher aussi loin pour savoir qui a une mauvaise influence sur moi, le taquina Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil entendu. Allez, dépêche toi de partir. » conclut-il avant que James ait pu répliquer.

James renonça à protester alors que Harry reportait son attention sur la protection qu'il avait établit et le Maraudeur n'eut d'autres choix que de se tourner vers Lily.

«- James, l'interpella soudain Harry alors qu'il passait tant bien que mal les bras de la jeune fille autour de son cou pour la hisser sur son dos.

- Oui ? »

Harry, pâlissant à vue d'œil sous l'effet de la concentration qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir, s'approcha et ôta la chaîne qu'il portait au cou avant de la tendre à un James médusé.

«- Harry, mais tu...

- Garde-la avec toi. Si ça venait à mal tourner, je préfère m'assurer qu'elle ne puisse pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains... Je n'en aurai plus besoin à présent, conclut-il en fourrant la médaille dans l'une de ses poches avant de l'aider à installer au mieux la jeune fille sur son dos. Allez, transforme-toi et filez d'ici ! »

James voulu dire quelque chose mais les protections d'Harry tremblèrent, leur rappelant que l'heure n'était pas à la discussion.

«- Sois prudent, Harry.

- Toi aussi, James, toi aussi. »

Sur ce James pris sa forme animale et, après un bref regard vers Harry s'élança dans le couloir de gauche.

« Va avec eux, Fumseck. Ils auront besoin de ton aide, intima ce dernier à l'adresse de l'oiseau. Et tu ne peux rien faire de plus pour moi, ici. » ajouta-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Le Phénix laissa entendre un trémolo sinistre, effleura de l'une de ses ailes le visage du garçon et prit son envol avant de disparaître dans un bruissement de plumes. Tendant l'oreille, l'adolescent fut rassuré d'entendre le bruit fait par les sabots du cerf sur le sol dallé aller en décroissant : Cornedrue semblait décidé à suivre les ordres cette fois.

« La boucle sera bouclée... » murmura Harry.

Ses parents s'étaient sacrifiés pour le sauver, et il était prêt à donner sa vie pour les protéger à leur tour, malgré sa promesse faite à James.

L'une des protections céda soudainement. Harry s'était attendu à ce que son sort cède sous les coups de l'un ou l'autre des mages noirs plutôt que sous une simple pression mentale exercée par les cobras... Car se furent bel et bien les reptiles qui, les premiers, se libérèrent de l'emprise du sort lancé par l'adolescent. Au même instant, les deux autres champs de force volèrent en éclat.

Harry tira sa baguette de sa poche, ses doigts se resserrant instinctivement sur la mince tige de houx, tout en parcourant rapidement du regard les couloirs qui s'offraient à lui, cherchant à deviner d'où viendrait la première attaque. Il était parfaitement conscient de ne pas avoir l'avantage, raison pour laquelle il optait pour l'anticipation. Seule sa capacité à extrapoler pourrait lui sauver la mise. Il finit par opter pour le couloir derrière lui, celui des Cobras : Après tout, connaissant Voldemort, le mage noir attendrait le moment le plus favorable pour attaquer. Oh, bien sûr, le mage noir pouvait profiter de l'offensive sur plusieurs fronts dont Harry allait faire l'objet, pour se débarrasser simplement de l'adolescent. Mais Harry connaissait suffisamment le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour savoir que, par orgueil, il préfèrerait régler, seul, leur différent. Et son alter ego du passé agirait certainement de la même manière, en attendant son heure. Cela étant, il serait certainement plus aisé de neutraliser momentanément les reptiles que les deux mages noirs.

Sur cette décision, Harry entreprit donc de dresser un nouveau champ de force entre les serpents et lui. Mais, alors que l'air autour de lui frémissait imperceptiblement, sa création vola aussitôt en éclat, à la plus grande stupeur du jeune homme : la dernière fois ça avait tenu plus longtemps, alors que ses pouvoirs étaient encore bridés par la médaille. Un sifflement narquois lui indiqua bien vite la raison de cet échec, alors que son regard se posait sur le gros cobra qui se tenait au-devant de ses semblables et cela à moins d'un mètre de l'adolescent.

_Il te faudra faire bien mieux que çççççççççççççça._

Harry haussa un sourcil : Ce n'était définitivement pas du Fourchelang.

_Bien vu, jeune humain_, commenta sarcastiquement le serpent de tête. _Mon Maître m'a créé plus évolué que la plupart de mes sssssssemblables, et pour cause : Je ssssssssuis LE Gardien de ccccccccces lieux. Pas un sssssssssimple reptile ssssssous-évolué qui ne peut communiquer avec les humains que par l'intermédiaire du Fourchelang._

Harry fut vaguement surpris qu'un serpent aux ordres de Voldemort lui fasse la conversation.

_Voldemort_ ? Le reptile ricana. _Je ne m'abaissssssssssserai jamais à ssssssssservir un Ssssssssang-Mêlé de ssssssssson acabit, aussssssssi puissssssssssant ssssssoit-il. Non, mon Maître est, petit crétin, le fondateur de cccccccccces lieux. Le Grand Ssssssssalazar Sssssssssserpentard._

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais regretta aussitôt son geste en voyant le reptile se dresser de toute sa hauteur, sa langue jaillissant furieusement de sa gueule ouverte qui révélait des crochets scintillants à la lueur des torches.

_Ne prends pas cccccccccccet air là, insssssssssssolent que tu es ! Je pourrai t'éliminer ssssssssssans aucun mal ssssssssi je le voulais : Il me sssssssssuffirait d'avoir un contact visuel avec toi, ne ssssssssserait-ssssssse que l'esssssssssspaccccccce d'une fraction de ssssssssseconde, pour réduire ton cccccccerveau en charpie et, accccccessssssssoirement, te tuer_.

Le Cobra sembla se calmer légèrement, reprenant une posture plus neutre.

_Mais je ne le ferais pas, tout compte fait, car, vois-tu, tu m'intéresssssssses : Tu es protégé par une puisssssssssante magie que je n'ai plus vue depuis des ssssssiècles. Je sssssssentais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange en toi mais j'étais dans l'incapacccccccité de trouver quoi... Jusssssssqu'à cccccccce que j'établisssssse cccccccce contact mental avec toi. Mais je viens jusssssste d'avoir la confirmation de mes ssssssssoupççççççççons... Et bien que tu puises, princccccccccipalement, ta forcccccccccce magique de tes origines gryffondoriennes, il n'en demeure pas moins que tu posssssssède un potentiel consssssssssidérable dans cccccccce domaine. Ssssssssssurtout pour un Sssssssssang-Mêlé. _

Harry haussa les sourcils, interloqué par les propos du reptile. Celui-ci eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

_Bien que je partage l'avis de mon défunt Maître quant à l'inutilité de la présenccccccccce des Sssssssang-de-Bourbe à Poudlard, j'avoue que les demi-sssssssang sssssssont sssssssssouvent plus puissssssssssants que les sssssssorciers de Ssssssang-pur. Ccccces lignées, puisssssssssantes il y a encore bien des années, ont probablement été affaiblit par le temps et les conssssssssssanguinités de plus en plus inévitables. Cccccccccependant, je ne tolère aucunement un Ssssssang-Mêlé dans la lignée de mon Maître, Ssssssssalazar Sssssssserpentard_.

Harry réprima un sourire face à la grandiloquence du Gardien qui, par sa déférence envers son maître, lui rappelait un peu Dobby. La situation prenait une tournure de plus en plus étrange.

_Je vaux mille fois mieux qu'un ssssssssimple Elfe de Maison_, riposta froidement le serpent, rappelant ainsi à Harry qu'il percevait la plupart de ses pensées. _Quoiqu'il en sssssssoit, Harry Potter, je te laisssssssse la vie ssssssssauve car je voudrais que tu me rendes un sssssssservice_.

Cette fois, les sourcils de l'adolescent se froncèrent.

« Comment ça ? »

_Débarrasssssssse-moi de cccccccette vile créature, de ccccccce traître au ssssssang de Ssssssssserpentard qui penssssssssse avoir tous les droits en cccccccces lieux. Je regrette les ssssssiècles passsssssés dans le ssssssilence de ccccccces couloirs, avant qu'il ne vienne ssssss'insssssstaller icccccci avec sssssses partisans plus grotesssssssques les uns que les autres. Ah, ssssssi mon Maître voyait ccccce que sssssssa lignée est devenue... _

Harry fut quelque peu décontenancé par la véhémence du serpent-Gardien.

« Si je comprends bien, vous voulez que je fasse partir Voldemort d'ici ? »

Le reptile opina d'un signe de tête, imité par ses congénères restés en rang derrière lui. Harry éclata d'un rire, désabusé certes mais un rire malgré tout.

« Je croyais que vous pouviez tuer par un simple regard ? »

Le Cobra eut un sifflement contrarié et se redressa à nouveau dans une posture menaçante, le capuchon derrière sa tête s'étirant une fois de plus, révélant les "lunettes" blanches qui faisaient la particularité de sa race.

_Ne ssssssssois pas inssssssultant ! Bien ssssssssûr que je peux tuer aisément. Mais pas un héritier, aussssssi abjecte sssssssoit-il, de mon Maître_, grogna-t-il en se balançant légèrement sur lui-même. _Utilises tes pouvoirs, recours à n'importe quel moyen, mais je ne veux plus qu'il puisssssssse remettre les pieds iccccccccci._

Sur ce, il siffla un ordre de repli à l'adresse de ses semblables qui, dans un même mouvement, s'éloignèrent, se fondant dans les profondeurs du couloir. Seul le Gardien s'attarda. L'espace d'un instant, Harry croisa le regard pénétrant de l'animal, jusqu'à ce qu'une vive douleur ne lui traverse le front.

« Je ferai ce que je peux. » promit-il alors.

Le serpent inclina la tête.

_Je sssssais_, commenta-t-il. _Je l'ai vu en toi_. _Tu posssssssssèdes un ssssssssensssss du devoir remarquable, Harry Potter._

Sur ces mots, le grand cobra se détourna et s'éloigna lentement à la suite de ses congénères. Il s'arrêta cependant un peu avant de sortir du champ de vision de Harry.

_J'ai figé le temps autour de nous le temps de notre petite...disssssscussssssssion_, annonça-t-il. _Tu n'auras que peu de temps pour te préparer à affronter tes adverssssssaires, mais tu en as amplement les moyens, j'en ssssssssuis ssssssûr_.

Il se détourna à nouveau mais Harry le rappela soudain.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Lily ? »

Le serpent, sans se détourner, tarda à répondre.

_Je sssssssssssavais que tu t'arrangerais pour que ccccccccccces deux-là restent à l'écart de la confrontation imminente. J'ai jusssssssste profité du fait qu'elle me regardait pour te donner une raison de les éloigner. Mais elle ne rissssssssssque rien et elle devrait retrouver bientôt ssssssssssssses esssssssssssssprits._

Sur ce, il disparu sans un bruit. Aussitôt, l'air frémit autour de l'adolescent. Harry inspira et se tourna vers les deux couloirs desquels les Seigneurs des Ténèbres devaient surgir. Il constata alors, à sa plus grande surprise, que le Voldemort du futur se tenait déjà à moins d'un mètre de lui, affichant un sourire narquois. Une fois encore, sa cicatrice réagit avec un temps de retard, le lançant douloureusement, alors que l'autre mage noir émergeait à son tour, l'air mauvais, de son couloir. L'espace d'une seconde durant laquelle Harry crû que le duel allait reprendre entre les deux mages noirs, Voldemort marqua un temps d'arrêt en apercevant celui qu'il considérait comme un imposteur. Mais il n'en fut rien, Voldemort se ressaisissant rapidement. Néanmoins, ce bref instant de flottement avait suffit à Harry pour agir. Mais sa première offensive fut aisément déviée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres du futur.

* * *

Un silence pesant régnait dans le bureau directorial en cette heure avancée de la nuit. Même les tableaux accrochés aux murs de la pièce circulaire s'abstenaient de tout commentaire. Sirius fixait sans un mot le bureau devant lequel il était assis, sous le regard indéchiffrable de sa responsable de maison. Celle-ci, les lèvres pincées et le teint pâle, se tenait, étrangement raide, près de la porte.

Le jeune homme tressaillit lorsqu'on frappa à la porte en chêne mais il résista à la tentation de détourner les yeux de l'énorme meuble aux pieds en forme de serres qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Entrez ! » cingla le professeur McGonagall.

Sirius grimaça au ton sec de l'enseignante de Métamorphose : Si, après cela, il ne se voyait pas administrer la pire retenue de son existence, il aurait bien de la chance.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un chuintement feutré et des pas se firent entendre dans la pièce. Au bruit, le jeune homme, dos à la porte, estima que les nouveaux-venus devaient être deux, voir peut-être même trois. Un ricanement derrière lui, le fit serrer les poings sur le bord du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas se retourner.

« Qu'est-ce que Black a fait, cette fois ? »

L'amusement qui perçait dans le ton froid et cassant indiqua aussitôt à l'adolescent l'identité de l'un des arrivants, que vint lui confirmer le professeur McGonagall.

«- Rien qui ne vous concerne, Alexis, riposta-t-elle avec aigreur. Et pourrai-je savoir ce que Mr Rogue fait ici ? demanda-t-elle avec une désapprobation évidente.

- Il était avec moi lorsque Karl est venu me trouver. » rétorqua évasivement le professeur de Potions.

Sirius leva discrètement les yeux au ciel : Il se trouvait enfermé dans la même pièce que Rogue, Krayak, Van der Break et McGonagall.

« Super. » ironisa-t-il mentalement.

Le silence retomba un bref instant dans le bureau directorial.

« Je suppose que le professeur Van der Break vous a mis au courant de ce qui s'est passé en votre absence, Alexis. »

Sirius s'efforça de ne pas sourire, au ton désabusé de sa responsable alors qu'elle s'adressait au directeur de Serpentard. Ce dernier eut un reniflement méprisant.

«- En effet. Et je constate que, une fois de plus, se sont vos élèves qui se mettent dans une situation aussi périlleuse, Minerva. Si je puis me permettre, je considère que...

- Vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de la façon dont je me charge des Gryffondor, Alexis. Tout comme je ne vous demande pas ce que Mr Rogue faisait avec vous alors qu'il était sensé être dans sa Salle Commune.

- Oh, mais il était bel et bien dans sa Salle Commune, Minerva, rétorqua Krayak d'un ton mielleux. Et c'est d'ailleurs là que je l'ai trouvé lorsque je suis revenu de Londres, il y a moins d'une demi-heure.

- Ja, Alexis édait pien tans la Salle Gommune te Zerbendard. Che l'ai droufé là-pas, afeg Mr Rogue izi brézent. » confirma l'Allemand jusque là silencieux.(_sdt : Oui, Alexis était bien dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Je l'ai trouvé là-bas, avec Mr Rogue ici présent_.)

Il fallut attendre quelques minutes avant que l'un des adultes se décide à reprendre la parole, mettant fin au calme pesant qui régnait dans le bureau.

«- Je croyais que le Directeur voulait me voir, Karl, s'impatienta le professeur de Potions.

- C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle vous avez été convoqué, si je ne m'abuse, Alexis, cingla la directrice-adjointe. Mais le Directeur est occupé, pour l'instant. Figurez-vous qu'il n'allait pas attendre votre bon vouloir pour régler certains points. Et nous sommes tous dans la même situation que vous : nous attendons le retour du Directeur. »

Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de penser que le professeur McGonagall n'était vraiment pas à prendre avec des pincettes en cet instant. Elle semblait être dans une humeur massacrante, à la façon dont elle répliquait aux propos du professeur Krayak.

Le responsable de Serpentard soupira.

« C'est que, voyez-vous, il est déjà près de dix heures je n'ai pas vraiment prévu de perdre mon temps à attendre que... »

Ce fut trop pour la sorcière déjà passablement sur les nerfs.

«- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi indifférent à la gravité de la situation, Alexis ? Trois de nos élèves sont portés disparus, peut-être même enlevés et vous ne pensez qu'au temps que vous perdez à attendre les indications du directeur ! Je ne peux pas croire que, sous prétexte que ces jeunes sont des Gryffondor, vous soyez aussi insensible à leur sort ! Ah mais si ça avait été des Serpentard...

- Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé car, contrairement à d'autres responsables de maison, je sais mettre au pas les élèves qui me sont confiés. »

Sirius se retourna juste à temps pour voir sa responsable de maison enfler, littéralement, de colère. Jamais de sa vie à Poudlard, il n'avait vu la sorcière dans un tel état de fureur. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'une détonation assourdissante retentit dans le bureau. Tous se tournèrent vers le professeur Van der Break qui abaissa sa baguette encore fumante.

«- Dout zezi est ritigule, commenta-t-il calmement. Zes rifalidés endre fos teux maizons zont zdubites et mal fenues alors gue tes élèfes zont bropaplement en grand tancher en zet inztant ! Zans barler de l'exemble gue fous donnez à zes teux-là, ajouta-t-il en désignant tour à tour Rogue et Sirius (_sdt : Tout ceci est ridicule. Ces rivalités entre vos deux maisons sont stupides et mal venues alors que des élèves sont probablement en grand danger en cet instant ! Sans parler de l'exemple que vous donnez à ces deux-là._)

- Je ne peux qu'approuver vos propos, Karl. »

Tous se retournèrent vers Dumbledore qui, debout sur le seuil d'une pièce attenante à son bureau, fixait ses employés avec gravité par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Le professeur Brûlopot se tenait derrière lui, le teint pâle et l'air tendu. En tout et pour tout sa discussion avec le directeur avait duré un peu plus d'une demi-heure.

Le vieux sorcier s'avança dans le bureau et fit signe au professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques de faire de même avant de fermer la porte du petit local où ils s'étaient entretenus, en toute discrétion. Cela fait, Dumbledore prit place à son bureau, suivit par le traître. Là, le directeur survola l'assemblée qui lui faisait face du regard et se permit un petit sourire.

« Asseyez-vous donc, lança-t-il en faisant apparaître des sièges d'un geste de la main. Vous aussi Mr Rogue, puisque vous êtes là. » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du Serpentard qui n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

Le professeur Dumbledore attendit que tous aient pris place avant de reprendre la parole, son sérieux totalement retrouvé.

«- Le moment n'est pas au règlement de compte entre Maisons de Poudlard, commenta-t-il. Au contraire, l'heure est à la tolérance et à la solidarité : Il vous faudra oublier vos différents et les rivalités qui demeurent entre vous, ajouta-t-il d'un ton solennel en fixant respectivement les professeurs Krayak puis McGonagall puis les deux élèves présents dans la pièce. Comme vous le savez tous, trois de nos élèves sont actuellement portés disparu, et cela depuis plusieurs heures semble-t-il. Je sais qu'il commence à se faire tard mais je vous demanderais encore un peu d'attention. Hector a eu l'amabilité d'éclaircir quelques peu les zones d'ombres qui entourent cette absence prolongée de Miss Evans et de Messieurs Potter et Calaway. Selon toute vraisemblance, à l'heure où je vous parle, tous trois se trouvent dans le repaire de Voldemort, quelque part en Albanie.

- En Albanie ? » s'étonna Sirius, trop surpris pour se taire.

Il avait toujours pensé que Voldemort avait trouvé refuge dans un coin isolé de Grande-Bretagne, pas que le mage noir était allé établir son repaire sur le continent, au beau milieu de nul part.

«- Mr Black, le réprimanda sèchement sa responsable de maison. Vous...

- Oui, en Albanie, Mr Black, confirma aimablement le directeur en réduisant ainsi le professeur McGonagall au silence. Ce n'est pas tout près me direz-vous, d'autant plus si l'on considère que James Potter et Harry Calaway s'y sont rendus de leur propre initiative, sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient, apparemment.

- Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans...

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils avaient transplané, Mr Rogue, l'interrompit paisiblement le vieux sorcier. Quoiqu'il en soit, la question n'est pas de savoir comment c'est arrivé mais ce qu'il convient de faire pour remédier à cette situation périlleuse. »

* * *

Fumseck passa au-dessus du cerf qui reporta brièvement les oreilles en arrière avant de les pointer à nouveau en avant alors que le Phénix, visiblement envoyé par Harry, reprenait sa fonction de guide. Cornedrue interrompit brièvement sa course, les sens en alerte, se demandant ce que le voyageur pouvait faire en cet instant. Il recommençait à avoir des scrupules. Et si... ?

Quelques notes stridentes le rappelèrent à l'ordre et il reprit le galop, tout en faisant mine d'ignorer le claquement de bec réprobateur de l'oiseau qui volait au-dessus de lui. Chemin faisant, cependant, il se retrouva bien vite confronté à deux problèmes : Non seulement le claquement de ses sabots contre le sol du couloir n'était pas d'une grande discrétion mais aussi le poids de Lily sur son dos commençait à se faire sentir. Après tout, les cerfs étaient plus taillés pour vivre dans les bois ou les forêts, et non pour courir en intérieur avec une cavalière. Evidemment, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de porter ainsi sa petite amie mais jamais dans de telles conditions. Habituellement, elle était parfaitement lucide et s'arrangeait pour se faire aussi légère que possible. Alors que là, il devait toujours faire en sorte qu'elle reste sur son dos en compensant ses éventuelles pertes d'équilibre. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé exactement, mais il en venait presque à regretter l'inconscience complète de la jeune fille plutôt que l'état végétatif dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il aborda un peu trop rapidement un coude du couloir et glissa sur une dalle un peu plus lisse que les autres.

Nom d'une gargouille ! pesta-t-il en s'efforçant de retrouver son équilibre.

S'il parvint à éviter la chute, il se retrouva dans une posture qui aurait probablement bien fait rire Sirius s'il avait été là. Les pattes écartées, il se figea au beau milieu du couloir. Sur son dos, Lily s'agita légèrement, ses bras se resserrant faiblement autour de son encolure. Avec prudence, Cornedrue se remit d'aplomb et reprit une allure plus posée pour reprendre sa progression. Il atteignit ainsi un grand escalier qui lui était étrangement familier : Il était passé déjà passé par là, quelques temps auparavant, la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le repaire de Voldemort. Lorsque Lily et lui avaient été enlevés, de sinistre mémoire, durant leur escapade à Pré-au-Lard. Seulement, il avait dû passer par un couloir différent de celui de la dernière fois car seul l'escalier lui rappelait quelque chose. Après tout, l'escalier de marbre blanc strié de noir dénotait quelque peu avec le reste des lieux : Il était donc difficile de ne pas remarquer ce genre de détail.

Soulagé par la perspective d'atteindre la sortie, James ne remarqua la présence des deux Mangemorts qui gardaient l'entrée lorsque deux sorts écarlates passèrent à moins d'un mètre de lui. Réagissant aussitôt, le cerf ne laissa pas le temps aux partisans de Voldemort pour réajuster leurs tirs car il s'élança vivement dans l'escalier tout en s'efforçant de grimper les marches aussi aisément que le lui permettaient ses sabots. Il bondit lestement de côté pour éviter une nouvelle offensive des deux sorciers postés à la porte et manqua perdre l'équilibre sur la surface lisse des marches. La prise de Lily autour de son encolure se raffermit à nouveau mais il le remarqua à peine, obnubilé par les deux hommes au sommet de l'escalier. Atteignant enfin la dernière marche, Cornedrue abaissa la tête : Ce n'était pas deux hommes de main du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui allaient arrêter un cerf énervé lancé au galop. Ses bois heurtèrent l'un des sorciers qui s'écrasa avec force contre son semblable, les projetant tous deux contre le mur le plus proche alors que James, sur sa lancée, manquait de peu de s'écraser contre les battants, clos, qui se dressaient devant lui.

James pesta mentalement : La dernière fois, la porte était ouverte au moins. Fumseck, lui, s'était volatilisé mais l'adolescent supposa que l'oiseau devait déjà les attendre dehors : Contrairement à lui, la porte ne représentait pas un obstacle pour un Phénix. Le Maraudeur soupira intérieurement tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil les deux Mangemorts inconscients qui gisaient au sol. Il reporta son attention sur la porte en chêne, à double battant, qui lui barrait le chemin de la sortie. Sa surface était gravée de symboles étranges et de petits dessins qui représentaient des serpents de toute taille et de toute espèce. Le cerf grimaça, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître pour un tel animal, en apercevant une représentation d'un reptile mordant l'une des pattes d'un lion : Selon toute vraisemblance, Salazar Serpentard nourrissait déjà sa rancœur pour Godric Gryffondor lorsqu'il avait bâtit ces lieux.

Cornedrue secoua la tête, chassant ces réflexions de son esprit, avant de reprendre sa forme humaine. Il se hâta de passer ses mains sous les genoux de la jeune fille pour réajuster sa position sur son dos. Cela fait, il tendit la main vers la poignée et l'abaissa. S'étant attendu à rencontrer une certaine résistance, James eut la surprise de voir la porte s'ouvrir, dans un bruit sourd, devant lui.

Un éclair zébra le ciel chargé de lourds nuages, révélant les environs, alors que James se figeait sur le seuil du repaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se tenait au sommet de quelques marches qui menaient à une large allée pavée et entretenue qui se perdait dans l'obscurité.

Malgré tout, il pouvait distinguer, au loin, la masse sombre de ce qui semblait être le mur d'enceinte du refuge du mage noir, en partie masquée par de hauts pins, disséminés ici et là, qui se dressaient dans la propriété. James grimaça : il lui faudrait rester à découvert la plupart du temps, pour atteindre la sortie.

Fumseck émergea soudain du ciel plombé, son plumage rouge et or contrastant plus que jamais avec la masse nuageuse d'un noir d'encre qui les surplombait. Le Maraudeur se permit un sourire en observant les évolutions aériennes du Phénix, puis reporta brièvement son attention vers le bâtiment qu'il venait de quitter. Machinalement, il glissa la main dans la poche où Harry avait placé sa médaille et serra un instant la chaînette d'or entre ses doigts. Harry s'en sortirait, il le fallait !

Un roulement sourd au-dessus de lui, le fit sursauter, l'arrachant ainsi à ses sombres réflexions.

« Fais attention à toi, Harry. » souffla-t-il avant de descendre les marches menant au reste de la vaste "propriét" de Voldemort, alors qu'un autre éclair déchirait le ciel.

* * *

Peut-être pour la première fois dans l'histoire de la sorcellerie, deux mages noirs se liguèrent contre un ennemi commun. Deux parfaits sosies, de deux époques différentes, qui, mettant leur mépris (pour Tom) et leur fierté (pour Voldemort) de côté, unirent leurs pouvoirs pour affronter Harry. L'adolescent n'avait jamais réellement envisagé la perspective de se retrouver confronter à l'offensive simultanée des deux Seigneurs des Ténèbres, de sorte qu'il ne tarda pas à se retrouver en difficulté. Sa cicatrice lui brûlait le front de façon continue, augmentant à chaque tentative des deux mages noirs. Sans aucune concertation, ses adversaires s'étaient ligués contre lui, l'obligeant bien vite à adopter une position défensive. Chacune de ses attaques avait été facilement contrée par la puissance combinée des deux sorciers, de sorte que Harry n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de renoncer à l'offensive immédiate et s'était replié sous une protection qu'il devait renouveler ou renforcer à chaque fois.

Tom ricana froidement tandis que Harry s'appliquait à rendre sa défense la plus solide possible.

« Bien essayé, Harry, mais tu ne pourras pas tenir éternellement cette position, se moqua-t-il. Tu es aculé, reconnais-le. »

Harry serra un peu plus les doigts sur sa baguette, si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanche, alors qu'il résistait à la tentation de répliquer à l'intervention provocante du mage noir.

« Tu n'as aucune chance contre nous deux, Harry. » poursuivit paisiblement Tom.

Comme pour lui donner raison, le sort que les deux mages noirs lancèrent fit voler en éclat la protection de Harry qui, prit par surprise, ne pu résister aux maléfices qui fusèrent aussitôt. Avant même d'avoir seulement pu envisager de renouveler sa protection, il fut touché de plein fouet par un sortilège qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui manqua de le projeter au sol. Serrant les dents, le jeune homme parvint à retrouver son équilibre, regrettant de s'être débarrassé de sa médaille. Certes la breloque était supposée brider ses pouvoirs mais elle avait aussi la faculté de les amplifier lorsque cela devenait nécessaire. Mais il l'avait enlevé pour la confier à James...

Harry chassa ces réflexions de son esprit en dressant une nouvelle protection entre ses ennemis et lui, à l'instant même où, d'un commun accord, les deux Seigneurs des Ténèbres lançaient le sort auquel Harry avait été confronté lors de précédent séjour dans le repaire de Voldemort, après sa confrontation avec les Géléons. Le maléfice, dans un éclair de lumière intense, s'abattit sur son bouclier qui, malgré tous ses efforts pour le faire résister au sortilège, céda sous la force du sort, dans une détonation assourdissante dont le souffle balaya toute la pièce, faisant trembler le sol et le plafond. Mais, contrairement à la dernière fois, il eut moins de chance : l'onde de choc du sort le projeta violemment au sol, sa tête heurtant douloureusement la surface dallée et froide.

* * *

James s'avança prudemment le long de l'allée qui serpentait dans l'obscurité opaque. Il resserra machinalement sa prise sur la jeune fille qu'il portait toujours sur le dos tout en regrettant de ne pas avoir conservé sa forme animale : Les sens de proie du cerf étaient, sans aucun doute, bien plus développés que les siens et auraient été, de ce fait, plus appropriés à la situation. Un éclair zébra le ciel, aussitôt suivit par un roulement de tonnerre. Le jeune homme pressa machinalement le pas.

Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur de l'orage. Au contraire, depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait toujours été fasciné par ce phénomène météorologique. Une fois, il avait même poussé l'audace de partir voler en balai avec Sirius dans de telles conditions, alors qu'il passait la soirée chez son meilleur ami. Casiopée avait fini par découvrir leur petite escapade et les avaient forcés à rentrer avant de leur faire un sermon magistral. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient renouvelé cette expérience après cela, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui leur manquait.

La foudre s'abattit sur un arbre solitaire qui se dressait à quelques mètres de lui, le ramenant soudainement à la réalité. Dans un craquement sinistre à peine couvert par le nouveau roulement de tonnerre, l'arbre calciné s'abattit lentement en travers de l'allée.

James se figea, tendu : l'orage était bien plus près qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Qu'est-ce que sa mère lui avait dit déjà ? Eviter de se réfugier sous des arbres solitaires, des effleurements rocheux ou tout ce qui serait susceptible de tomber s'il venait à être touché par la foudre. Fumseck entreprit de se rapprocher du sol pour poursuivre son vol, non sans lancer un cri de rappel à l'ordre à l'adresse de l'adolescent qui l'accompagnait. Se ressaisissant, le concerné contourna le tronc d'arbre qui avait, selon toute vraisemblance, brûlé de l'intérieur sous le réchauffement brutal de sa sève. Scrutant les environs à la recherche d'un quelconque danger, il reprit sa progression qu'il s'efforçait de rendre la plus discrète possible.

Il avait pratiquement atteint la haute muraille qui ceinturait le domaine du mage noir lorsqu'un roulement de tonnerre plus assourdissant que les précédents brisa le silence. Il s'arrêta en sentant, au même instant la jeune fille tressaillir contre lui. Il la fit aussitôt glisser, avec précaution de son dos et la retint légèrement au cas où elle perdrait l'équilibre.

« Lily ? » tenta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui, absent, de la jeune fille.

James fronça les sourcils en scrutant avec attention les yeux verts : soit son imagination lui jouait des tours soit les iris émeraude semblaient plus vivants ? Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la jeune fille sursauta soudainement, le faisant tressaillir à son tour. Les yeux écarquillés par une vague de panique, le premier réflexe de l'adolescente fut de reculer mais elle chancela.

«- Les serpents ! Ils...

- Lily ! Lily, calme-toi ! » s'exclama James en la retenant à nouveau, l'agrippant fermement par l'un de ses poignets.

La frénésie de la jeune fille retomba en croisant le regard du jeune homme qui lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Elle porta sa main libre à son front et ferma un instant les yeux.

« Je...J'essayais de percevoir leurs pensées, de comprendre leurs motivations. Le...le meneur a... Il... Il voulait se servir de... Les Voldemort, ils... » souffla-t-elle avec une fébrilité croissante.

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et scruta les environs avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Où sommes-nous ? Et où est Harry ? »

James grimaça en entendant cette question qu'il redoutait.

« James, où est Harry ? » insista-t-elle, inquiète.

James détourna les yeux et garda un silence assez évocateur.

« James ! » le pressa-t-elle avec une fermeté si inattendue qu'il releva la tête.

Il remarqua aussitôt le teint pâle de la jeune fille.

« Il... Il m'a ordonné de partir. » avoua-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible sans oser regardé sa petite amie en face.

Un bref instant de silence suivit sa déclaration, tandis qu'un nouvel éclair illuminait les environs.

« Tu...tu l'as laissé, seul, là-bas ? »

Le ton de Lily était plus indigné qu'interrogateur.

« Comment as-tu pu... »

James se mordit les lèvres face à la colère qui perçait à présent dans la voix de la jeune fille. Pour lui, rien n'était pire qu'une Lily furieuse...ce qui était le cas en cet instant.

«- Il m'a dit de partir avec toi, qu'il les retiendrait, protesta-t-il faiblement.

- Et s'il te disait de sauter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, tu le ferais ? cingla Lily. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de le laisser seul ? Il n'a aucune chance contre... »

James la fit taire en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche tout en la retenant fermement de son autre main.

« On n'aurait fait que le gêner ! » se défendit-il alors qu'elle tentait vainement de se dégager.

Lily se figea, non sans le fusiller du regard. Oh, elle allait lui en vouloir, c'était certain. Mais James devait lui faire comprendre ce que lui-même avait finalement réalisé : Harry aurait plus de chance de se débrouiller s'il n'avait pas à se soucier de leur sécurité. S'il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de leur protection, il pourrait employer au mieux son potentiel magique pour parer les attaques de ses adversaires.

« Si nous étions restés, Harry aurait tout fait pour nous maintenir à l'écart, au détriment de sa propre défense. Rappelle-toi ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, lorsqu'il a été confronté au Voldemort de son époque en notre présence. »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, à se défier du regard puis Lily finit par capituler, alors qu'un nouvel éclair zébrait le ciel accompagné d'un grondement sourd qui semblait se répercuter dans toute la propriété. James enleva sa main du visage de la jeune fille et finit par la relâcher. Fumseck surgit de nulle part et passa au-dessus d'eux dans un bruissement feutré de plumes.

« Si on fait vite, on pourra peut-être prévenir Dumbledore, suggéra James sur un ton plus assuré. Lui, il... »

Un bruit sourd troubla soudain le silence relatif. James n'y prêta, de prime abord, aucune attention, supposant qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau coup de tonnerre. Mais le cri strident du Phénix lui fit lever les yeux vers l'animal qui s'élança en direction du bâtiment qu'ils avaient quitté tandis que la foudre déchirait à nouveau la masse nuageuse. Mais avant même que le Phénix n'ait pu l'atteindre, la bâtisse s'effondra comme un simple château de carte, sous le regard horrifié du couple.

« HARRY ! »

* * *

Remus regagna son dortoir, pour y découvrir un Pollux stupéfait.

« Sirius a réussi à quitter la Tour de Gryffondor. » souffla, inutilement, le jeune Black.

Le lycanthrope laissa passer quelques minutes avant de répondre.

« J'aurai dû m'en douter qu'il tenterait quelque chose comme ça. » commenta-t-il en traversant la pièce dans l'intention de fermer la fenêtre.

Au même instant, une boule de plume blanche, dégoulinante d'eau, s'engouffra dans la pièce par l'ouverture et laissa entendre un hululement aigu en allant se poser sur le lit de Harry. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Remus reconnu la chouette du voyageur temporel. Hedwige semblait nerveuse, s'agitant sur le lit de son maître, projetant, à chaque mouvement, des gouttes d'eau sur tout ce qui l'entourait.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à cet animal ? » s'étonna Pollux.

Remus fronça les sourcils, observant le comportement inhabituel de l'oiseau puis jeta un bref regard vers Gaïa qui se tenait à présent à la porte, non sans quelques miaulements plaintifs. Pour lui, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : les propriétaires respectifs des deux bêtes étaient en danger.

* * *

D'un commun accord, les deux Préfets-en-Chef de Gryffondor s'étaient, passé le choc premier, élancés à la suite du Phénix, en direction du nuage de poussière qui s'élevait à présent là où, quelques minutes plus tôt, se dressait encore le repaire de Voldemort. Chemin faisant, James aurait été bien incapable de dire si c'était la course à laquelle il se livrait actuellement ou la multitude d'émotions qui germaient en lui qui provoquait les pulsations irrégulières de son cœur. En effet, le remord (il n'aurait jamais dû laisser seul Harry face à des ennemis en supériorité numérique), l'angoisse quant au sort du voyageur temporel et la colère (Harry lui avait promis de tout faire pour revenir) rivalisaient avec des émotions plus diverses les unes que les autres. A commencer par le malaise qui allait croissant à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la bâtisse en ruine dans l'espoir un peu fou de voir Harry en sortir indemne. Et Lily semblait, d'ailleurs, partager la même expectative.

Un éclair zébra le ciel mais, obnubilé par le sort de leur "camarade", aucun des deux adolescents ne remarqua le silence étrange qui s'était abattu sur les lieux. Même la foudre qui venait de parcourir le plafond nuageux semblait avoir perdu de son éclat. Le couple de Préfets-en-Chef de Gryffondor ne remarqua que trop tard l'imminence du danger dans lequel ils venaient de se jeter alors que de hautes silhouettes enveloppées de capes sombres se dressaient devant eux, les obligeant à s'arrêter.

« Non ! » souffla Lily, effarée.

James ne pu que partager sa peur alors qu'ils se retrouvaient submergés par une vague de froid glacial qui semblait geler les entrailles, s'emparer de tout l'être, paralyser l'esprit. Dans un sursaut de volonté, James attrapa l'une des mains de sa petit amie immobile près de lui et voulu battre en retraite pour découvrir, à sa plus grande horreur qu'ils étaient encerclés par les Détraqueurs. Des dizaines de formes encapuchonnées et parfaitement silencieuses les entouraient, leur coupant toute possibilité d'échappatoire.

Il n'avait été confronté aux Détraqueurs qu'une seule et unique fois : la première fois qu'il avait été enlevé par les sbires de Voldemort, le jour où il avait appris le secret de Harry. Mais ce jour-là c'était Harry qui avait dispersé les sombres gardiens qui étaient d'ailleurs, nettement moins nombreux que cette fois.

Le froid sembla s'intensifier alors que les Détraqueurs laissaient entendre un long râle. James sentit son estomac se contracter dangereusement alors qu'un sentiment de panique s'emparait inexorablement de lui. Il n'avait jamais réussi à réaliser, en cours, un Patronus à la forme bien distincte... Il était donc impossible qu'il parvienne à un résultat plus probant alors qu'il se trouvait en présence d'une bonne centaine de ces abjectes créatures.

"_Concentre-toi sur un souvenir heureux, James_." Les mots prononcés par le voyageur temporel la dernière fois s'imposèrent à l'esprit du jeune homme alors qu'un brouillard blanc et glacé l'enveloppait sournoisement. Près de lui, Lily laissa échapper une faible plainte, et ce fut probablement ce qui tira l'adolescent de sa résignation : Il ne devait pas baisser les bras. Pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce par quoi il était passé ces derniers mois. Machinalement, il resserra sa prise sur la main de la jeune fille tout en tirant sa baguette de la poche de son jeans de sa main libre.

« SPERO PATRONUM ! »

Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qui pourrait constituer un souvenir heureux qui pourrait contrecarrer les échos de ses pires expériences que les Détraqueurs tentaient de lui faire se remémorer. Il avait juste agit. Et à sa plus grande surprise, une forme indistincte et argentée sortie de sa baguette : ce résultat n'avait rien de transcendant mais c'était déjà mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré en pareilles circonstances. Sa réalisation, sans pour autant repousser les Détraqueurs, avait au moins permis d'éloigner le sentiment oppressant de froid qui s'était immiscer en lui à l'approche des créatures encagoulées. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur des bribes de souvenirs qu'il considérait comme les plus heureux de son existence : La première fois que Gryffondor avait gagné la Coupe de Quidditch. Le bonheur simple d'un soir où, enfant, blottit dans les bras de sa mère, il écoutait sa grand-mère raconter de vieilles anecdotes familiales. La première fois qu'il était monté sur un balai et s'était laissé grisé par son premier vol. Le jour où il avait reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Sa première blague avec Sirius. Leur première sortie Animagi, en cinquième année. Les quelques vols à balai qu'il avait fait avec Harry, durant les grandes vacances. Le premier, et bref, instant de complicité qu'il avait partagé avec Lily alors qu'ils observaient les licornes, le soir où ils étaient allés chercher des Larmes de lune dans la Forêt Interdite. Le Bal d'Halloween, sa première danse avec la jeune fille, leur premier baiser. Le Jour de l'an. Bref tout ce qui avait trait à de bons moments de sa vie. Et, petit à petit, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son Patronus gagner en consistance, prendre forme. Les Détraqueurs reculèrent mais sans pour autant briser le cercle qu'ils faisaient autour des deux adolescents. Malgré tous ses efforts, James sentait son sortilège faiblir inexorablement sous la pression croissante des Détraqueurs alors qu'ils revenaient à la charge. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Il ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir son Patronus voler en fumée. Les Détraqueurs, n'attendant que ça, se rapprochèrent à nouveau, étendant à nouveau leur emprise sinistre sur les deux adolescents, les forçant à se replonger dans les pires moments de leur existence. James tenta un instant de repousser à nouveau la vague de froid qui l'oppressait mais finit par céder, se laissant ainsi submerger par les pires souvenirs de sa vie.

« Spero Patronum. »

James tressaillit à l'intervention inespérée d'une voix qu'il croyait ne plus entendre. Mais dut aussitôt fermer les yeux, lorsqu'une lueur aveuglante les entoura soudain, les soustrayant à l'action des Détraqueurs. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Harry se frayait déjà un passage parmi les sombres créatures mises en déroute par le cerf argenté issu de la baguette du jeune homme. Mais le Patronus émettait une lueur hors du commun que James ne se rappelait pas lui avoir déjà vu.

Fumseck piqua du ciel crépusculaire avec un cri strident. Il écarta les ailes en passant au-dessus de Harry qui semblait entouré d'une lueur surnaturelle qui, finit-il par le réaliser, était émise par une petite sphère dorée qui virevoltait près de l'épaule gauche de Harry.

« Harry ! » s'écria Lily en l'apercevant.

Bien que partageant son soulagement, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son camarade, et tout particulièrement la sphère qui le suivait de près, sous le choc de la découverte : Il avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une légende, un conte que sa grand-mère lui narrait lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Mais l'évidence était là : Harry était bel et bien sous la protection d'une puissante entité.

Puis, soudainement, la sphère disparue tandis que Harry se campait devant James, l'air contrarié.

«- Je croyais t'avoir demandé de quitter les lieux dès que possible ? gronda Harry.

- Lily ne m'a pas laissé d'autre choix que de rester, se défendit le concerné. En tout cas, je suis heureux de te savoir sain et sauf. »

Harry ne pu réprimer un sourire.

« Je t'avais promis de tout faire pour revenir, non ? observa-t-il avant de se tourner vers Lily. Je vois que tu as retrouvé tes esprits plus vite que je ne l'aurai pensé. »

La jeune fille voulue dire quelque chose mais fut coupé dans son élan par le Patronus du jeune homme qui, une fois tous les Détraqueurs mis en fuite, les avait rejoints au petit trot et se tenait à présent près d'Harry. Celui-ci sourit et effleura du bout des doigts l'épaule argentée de l'animal qui inclina légèrement la tête et disparu dans une légère volute scintillante.

Harry secoua distraitement la tête puis se décida à reporter son attention sur ses deux camarades qui, pour la première fois depuis son intervention inespérée, purent l'observer plus en détail, alors qu'un nouvel éclair illuminait le ciel au-dessus d'eux. Diverses brûlures et égratignures recouvraient le visage, aux traits tirés par une fatigue évidente, et les bras du jeune homme, quelques mèches de ses cheveux étaient roussies et ses vêtements étaient quelque peu déchirés.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Harry ? » s'enquit aussitôt Lily, en le fixant avec inquiétude.

Harry surprit son regard et esquissa un geste dédaigneux de la main. Ce geste lui arracha une grimace qu'il réprima rapidement tout en adoptant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Oh rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire : Un simple accrochage avec deux mages noirs plus psychotiques l'un que l'autre, minimisa-t-il posément. Rien de plus. »

Evidemment, aucun des deux Préfets-en-Chef ne fut convaincu par cette réponse.

« Bien sûr, ironisa James. Et c'est ce "simple accrochage" qui t'a mis dans cet état et réduit à néant le repaire de Voldemort, peut-être ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement agacé, mais se passa de commentaire.

«- Je pense que le moment est mal choisi pour parler de ça, déclara-t-il fermement. Nous ferions mieux de partir avant que l'un des deux Seigneurs des Ténèbres n'ait l'idée de nous réserver une nouvelle surprise dont je me passerai bien.

- Mais Harry...

- Ce qui s'est passé là-bas ne vous concerne pas, trancha sèchement le jeune homme. Alors allons-nous en d'ici tant que c'est encore possible. »

Le regard de mise en garde qu'il adressa au couple acheva de dissuader ses deux camarades d'insister plus longtemps sur le sujet et tous trois repartirent vers le mur d'enceinte du repaire de Voldemort.

* * *

Fumseck, survolant à nouveau le petit groupe vint se percher lourdement sur l'épaule du voyageur temporel qui lui adressa une esquisse de sourire tandis que l'animal venait effleurer sa joue de sa tête écarlate. Le Phénix laissa entendre une note guillerette, visiblement ravi de revoir le jeune homme.

«- Harry ?

- Hum ? demanda-t-il distraitement.

- Tu...tu es vraiment sous la protection d'une entité magique ? »

Harry tressaillit à ce commentaire et marqua un bref temps d'arrêt qui permis aux deux autres de venir à sa hauteur.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ? » s'enquit-il calmement.

James haussa les épaules, les mains dans les poches.

« La petite sphère qui te suivait tout à l'heure, avoua-t-il. Je pensais que c'était une de ces légendes qu'on raconte aux enfants lors des réunions familiales. Mais apparemment... »

Harry garda le silence, bien décidé à ne rien dire à ce sujet. Mais c'était sans compter sur Lily qui, sans prévenir, vint se placer entre eux et lui pris discrètement la main. Quelque peu pris au dépourvu par ce geste, Harry se raidit légèrement alors que Lily serrait un peu plus sa main dans la sienne.

« Je sais qui c'est. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce et de façon à n'être entendu que par lui.

Harry croisa le regard entendu de la jeune fille. Elle eut un léger sourire que finit par lui rendre le voyageur temporel. Il ignorait comment elle s'y était prise mais elle avait compris ce qui avait sauvé, une fois de plus, la vie du jeune homme. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle lui avait pris la main, elle la relâcha et glissa son bras sous celui de son petit ami qui lui jeta un bref regard et sourit légèrement avant de passer son bras autour de la taille de l'adolescente.

Un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel, accompagné d'un roulement de tonnerre. Puis la masse nuageuse sembla se déchirer alors qu'une pluie diluvienne s'abattait avec force sur les trois adolescents qui coururent se réfugier sous l'arbre le plus proche.

« - C'est un bien moindre mal que ce à quoi on s'expose en s'attardant ici, marmonna Harry en fixant le rideau de pluie qui s'abattait autour de l'arbre dont l'épais feuillage les protégeait.

- Sauf si la foudre tombe sur cet arbre tout ce qu'il y a de plus isolé, soupira Lily. Cela étant dit, Voldemort ne va sûrement pas apprécier le ménage en grand que tu as fait dans son repaire, Harry.

- Il me le fera payer tôt ou tard, c'est une évidence. » observa-t-il distraitement.

En cet instant, il se préoccupait plus de ce qu'il avait pu advenir du Gardien et ses semblables de pierre que de ce que les Seigneurs des Ténèbres pouvaient préparer. Après tout, Harry n'était pas assez stupide pour s'imaginer s'être débarrassé de ses adversaires avec un simple effondrement, lui-même ayant, par deux fois, réchappé à ce genre de phénomène. Par contre, le sort du grand Cobra le déconcertait d'avantage : Il lui avait demandé de chasser Voldemort des lieux...c'était chose faite à présent, non ? Evidemment, il avait recouru à une solution plutôt radicale en faisant tout sauter mais le Gardien n'avait-il pas insisté sur le fait qu'il pouvait recourir à tous les moyens possibles ? Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait délibérément provoqué l'explosion.

Il eut un léger sourire en repensant à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt : Une fois de plus, il avait eu de la chance... Beaucoup de chance même. Une chance qui pouvait se résumer en quelques mots : James et Lily Potter. Ses parents lui avaient encore sauvé la vie, en combinant leurs pouvoirs pour l'aider.

_Que le lien du sang_

_Préserve notre enfant_

_Et que nos pouvoirs réunis_

_Assurent sa survie. _

Il entendait encore clairement les mots prononcés dans son esprit, ces deux voix, connues et méconnues à la fois, qui s'étaient mêlées pour éveiller la totalité de ses propres pouvoirs. L'intervention de ses parents avait remplacé l'effet amplificateur de la médaille qu'il portait habituellement au cou. Harry, passé le premier moment de surprise, s'était ressaisi et, profitant de cette aide inopinée, avait lancé le premier sort qui lui était passé par la tête : le même sort que celui qui avait faillit avoir raison de lui un peu plus tôt, il avait employé contre ses deux adversaires le maléfice qu'ils lui avaient eux-même lancé. Harry avait alors, à ses dépends, découvert l'immensité des pouvoirs des Potter ainsi rassemblés en lui : la puissance du sort avait été décuplée, ébranlant la bâtisse sur ses fondations et touchant de plein fouet l'un des deux Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Les quelques secondes qui avaient suivi demeuraient floues dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il était incapable de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé après que la bâtisse ait commencé à trembler mais il s'était retrouvé dehors, à l'instant même où tout s'effondrait.

A bien y réfléchir, demandait même, à présent, si cette coïncidence n'était pas une autre manœuvre de ses parents pour le tirer du mauvais pas dans lequel il s'était mis en décidant d'affronter seul les deux Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Ce qui aurait expliqué la présence soudaine de la petite sphère dorée à ses côtés. Du moins, il n'avait remarqué sa présence qu'une fois dehors. Et conformément à l'accord que ses parents avaient établit lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de se manifester auprès du jeune homme lors de sa formation d'Animagus, seul son père s'était ainsi montré.

Quoiqu'il en soit, remis de sa surprise première, Harry s'était hâté de s'écarter des décombres, son "père" à sa suite, tout en espérant que les deux Préfets-en-Chef avaient eu le temps de s'éloigner. Mais il se rassura bien vite en supposant que les deux adolescents devaient déjà avoir quitté le repaire de Voldemort depuis un bon moment. Après tout, Fumseck était avec eux et il les conduirait sans aucune hésitation jusqu'à la sortie...

Il n'avait, cependant, pas eu besoin d'aller bien loin pour découvrir ses "camarades" en bien mauvaise posture, alors que le Phénix demeurait hors de vue. L'espace d'une seconde, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'étonner de la forme (ou plutôt de l'absence de forme, déterminée tout du moins) prise par le Patronus du Maraudeur qui tentait, tant bien que mal, de maintenir les Détraqueurs à distance. Harry ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu réussir ce sortilège et comprenait parfaitement la difficulté que James devait rencontrer pour maintenir le Patronus qui, d'ailleurs, finit par se dissiper. Mais, déjà, sans la moindre hésitation, Harry était intervenu, lançant son propre Patronus dans la mêlée des sombres créatures encagoulées qui s'étaient rapidement dispersées.

Et ils se retrouvaient à présent coincé sous un arbre solitaire à regarder la pluie tomber avec force autour d'eux, ou à attendre que la foudre s'abatte sur leur maigre refuge. Harry inspira, regrettant quelque peu de ne porter qu'un simple T-shirt, déjà détrempé, alors que les uniformes de ses camarades leur offrait une protection supplémentaire. Profitant de cette brève accalmie, le voyageur temporel se laissa choir sur une large racine qui émergeait de terre et caressa évasivement la tête écarlate du Phénix posé à côté de lui.

Le grondement du tonnerre semblait étouffé par le bruit de la pluie s'abattant avec force sur le sol, et les éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel nocturne semblaient avoir perdus une partie de leur éclat. L'orage s'éloignait peu à peu.

Harry se frotta distraitement le front de sa main libre, dans une vaine tentative pour dissiper le picotement qui parcourait toujours sa cicatrice, tout en se demandant quelle serait la prochaine manœuvre de Voldemort. Le Mage noir du futur agirait, normalement, différemment de ce que le jeune homme pouvait s'attendre de lui. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres de cette époque, lui, agirait plus logiquement : Il attaquerait, inévitablement, en traître, à l'instant où les trois adolescents s'y attendraient le moins.

Il tressaillit violemment quand une main lui effleura le bras, l'arrachant à ses réflexions.

« Tu en fais trop, Harry. »

Le concerné jeta un regard de biais à la jeune fille qui se tenait à présent à côté de lui et qui le fixait avec inquiétude. James, qui se trouvait devant son camarade, affichait une expression semblable.

« Tu es tout pâle. » insista-t-elle.

Harry esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui ne sembla guère convaincre les deux autres.

«- Ca va aller, assura-t-il. Même si je vais me faire tuer par Madame Pomfresh.

- Que tu crois, rectifia James. A condition qu'on parvienne à Poudlard, on va tous se faire massacrer. Non seulement par Madame Pomfresh, pour t'avoir entraîné dans cette affaire alors que tu étais encore affaiblit, mais aussi par McGonagall, pour avoir quitté Poudlard en douce, et par Sirius pour être partit sans lui. »

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

«- Sans doute, approuva-t-il.

- On risque surtout de se faire renvoyer, intervint sombrement Lily. Et cela à moins d'un mois de la fin de l'année. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard amusé.

«- Ca, ça m'étonnerait, rétorqua James. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai jamais été renvoyé malgré toutes les bêtises que j'ai pu faire en sept ans de scolarité. Même si j'avoue que celle-ci est probablement la pire.

- Moi, ils peuvent toujours me renvoyer. Mais je finirai mon année chez moi, renchérit Harry. De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'ils envisageraient de renvoyer leurs Préfets-en-Chef. » ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel mais préféra se passer de commentaire et un moment de silence, relatif, s'instaura alors entre eux.

«- Allez, on ferait mieux de se remettre en route, décida finalement Harry en se levant. Autant partir d'ici au plus vite.

- Et si on prenait nos formes animales ? suggéra James. On se déplacerait plus rapidement. Sans compter qu'un cerf et une panthère seront moins gênés par la pluie et l'obscurité pour voir venir un danger quelconque. Et je prendrais Lily sur mon dos. »

Harry le fixa un instant, songeur. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de recourir ainsi à leur capacité clandestine alors qu'ils se trouvaient toujours dans le repaire de Voldemort. C'était une chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres du futur sache qu'il était un Animagus mais s'en était une autre, plus gênante, que celui de cette époque découvre le petit secret de James. Certes, il lui avait donné l'ordre, un peu plus tôt, de se changer en cerf pour partir mais c'était parce qu'il ne risquait pas de tomber sur l'un ou l'autre des deux mages noirs au détour d'un couloir puisque Harry les maintenaient derrière les champs de force qu'il avait créés.

Néanmoins, il était bien obligé de reconnaître que James avait raison pour une chose : la vue humaine n'était guère performante dans le noir, et encore moins alors qu'une pluie battante réduisait encore plus la visibilité. Des animaux seraient sûrement moins gênés.

« Ok, on prend nos formes Animagi, mais... »

Il s'interrompit et se tourna vers Lily avant de reprendre.

« Il faudra que tu gardes ta baguette à portée de main. Mais, n'utilise surtout pas les invocations sauf si la situation devient vraiment critique. » rappela-t-il.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et attendit que son petit ami se soit changé en cerf avant de se hisser sur son dos, non sans l'aide du voyageur temporel qui se hâta ensuite de prendre sa propre apparence animale.

Ca me paraît trop facile. commenta alors James.

Harry n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'il avait proposé cette métamorphose dans le but, inavoué, d'aborder des sujets qui le tracassaient sans être entendu par la jeune fille.

Voldemort prépare quelque chose. concéda-t-il, tout en scrutant les alentours à la recherche du plus petit détail susceptible de représenter une menace. Mais quoi ?

Pettigrow lui avait pourtant dit que les lieux étaient supposés pulluler de créatures diverses et de Mangemorts. Mais, mis à part les Détraqueurs, rien n'avait, entravé leur progression depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la bâtisse désormais en ruine. D'autant plus que les sens aiguisés de la panthère ne décelait rien d'autre que la pluie battante, l'orage qui continuait à s'éloigner et la présence de ses deux compagnons de mésaventures et l'odeur de la terre mouillée.

J'ai l'impression que nous sommes au même endroit que la dernière fois, près de la forêt des Désolations.

Harry garda le silence. Si les suppositions de James se révélaient exactes, alors leur petite vadrouille leur avait fait découvrir une autre partie du repaire de Voldemort... Il grimaça légèrement en repensant à sa première traversée, mouvementée, de la sinistre forêt mais il se reprit bien vite en songeant qu'il fallait, déjà, y parvenir avant de devoir la parcourir.

Quoiqu'il advienne, restes sur tes gardes. intima-t-il calmement. Je ne sais pas ce que Voldemort prépare mais ça fera mal quand ça arrivera.

Sur ces mots, Phantôme s'élança hors de leur refuge, aussitôt imité par le cerf qui l'accompagnait alors que Fumseck disparaissait dans un bruissement de plumes. Ils n'eurent cependant pas l'occasion d'aller bien loin car, à mi-chemin, un violent élancement au front incita le félin noir à s'arrêter.

Harry, ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta James en se figeant à son tour, les sens aux aguets.

« Vous croyez que Voldemort va à nouveau tenter quelque chose ? intervint Lily, en posant distraitement une main sur la croupe du cerf qui frémit légèrement. Oh, excuse-moi, James, ajouta-t-elle en enlevant rapidement sa main et en passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux. C'est vrai que tu n'aimes pas ça. »

Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas c'est surtout que c'est un peu gênant. grommela le concerné plus à l'attention d'Harry qu'autre chose puisque Lily ne pouvait pas percevoir les propos échangés par les deux Animagi.

Reprend ta forme humaine. Vite ! ordonna ce dernier, tendu, tout en scrutant avec attention les environs.

A première vue, rien ne justifiait cette manifestation de sa cicatrice. Mais, l'expérience aident, Harry savait que ne n'était pas une raison valable pour baisser sa garde. La pluie, toujours aussi dense, réduisait considérablement l'efficacité des sens de la panthère et, bien qu'elle offrait aussi une protection supplémentaire vis à vis de leurs ennemis, elle leur masquait aussi l'arrivée d'une menace quelconque. Sans compter le fait que les Mangemorts utilisaient les Herméciates...

Ce fut cette pensée qui incita Harry à redoubler de prudence. Et qui leur sauva vraisemblablement la mise : son attention renforcée lui permis ainsi de remarquer une infime ondulation de l'eau qui s'abattait toujours avec force. Une ondulation qui se rapprochait inexorablement et rapidement.

Expelliarmus ! lança-t-il mentalement.

Deux formes sombres, surgissant de nulle part, furent brutalement projetées en arrière, à la plus grande surprise des deux autres adolescents. Seulement deux Mangemorts avaient été affectés par le sort qui avait, ainsi, donné un moins bon résultat que de coutume.

« D'où l'inconvénient de recourir à la magie dans ma forme animale. » songea Harry en reprenant aussitôt sa forme humaine et en tirant sa baguette de sa poche.

Au même instant, les premiers maléfices fusèrent de l'obscurité, scintillants étrangement sous la pluie battante.

« Baissez-vous ! » intima Harry à l'adresse de ses camarades qui ne se le firent pas dire deux fois.

Les sortilèges manquèrent de peu le petit groupe. Mais Harry contre-attaquait déjà, bien décidé à ne pas laisser ses adversaires profiter plus longtemps de leur avantage.

« Stupéfix ! »

A sa plus grande surprise, il n'avait pas été le seul à prononcer le sort : James et Lily avaient fait preuve de la même vivacité de réaction que lui. Leurs adversaires, touchés de plein fouet par leur offensive, perdirent leur camouflage, les révélant ainsi, figés dans diverses positions, à la vue des trois adolescents.

« Courez ! » cria aussitôt Harry à l'adresse des deux Préfets-en-Chef, alors qu'un nouvel élancement, plus insistant que le précédent, lui barrait le front.

Ce n'était que la première vague des troupes que Voldemort avait lâchées à leur poursuite, Harry en était persuadé. Et les suivantes ne pourraient qu'être plus redoutables. De nouveaux sorts, surgissant des ténèbres environnantes, vinrent rapidement confirmer ses suppositions alors qu'ils s'élançaient vers le mur d'enceinte, vers la sortie.

« Pourquoi...se contentent-ils de...nous lancer des sorts...aussi communs ? » s'étonna Lily alors qu'un faisceau écarlate passait à quelques centimètres d'eux.

Harry se posait la même question et avait déjà une réponse : Les Mangemorts tentaient de les entraîner dans un piège. Ils avaient probablement reçu l'ordre de ne pas tuer les trois adolescents, raison pour laquelle ils se contentaient d'employer des sorts basiques alors qu'il leur aurait été, sans aucun doute, plus simple de recourir aux Sortilèges Impardonnables pour en finir rapidement.

« Ils veulent nous conduire à un endroit précis. » constata James qui semblait être le moins affecté par cette course-poursuite sous la pluie.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Mais restait à connaître la nature de ce piège : des Mangemorts, des Détraqueurs, Voldemort lui-même...ou autre chose ? La perspective de foncer tête baissée dans un piège prévisible ne lui plaisait guère mais c'était la seule possibilité qui s'offrait au trio pour l'instant. Mieux valait éviter de sortir du chemin tracé jusqu'à la sortie, au risque de se retrouver au cœur d'un terrain inconnu dans l'obscurité la plus totale qui avait succédé à l'orage et sans savoir ce qu'ils risquaient de rencontrer hors de l'allée. Et revenir en arrière était inconcevable : s'ils voulaient quitter les lieux, ils devaient passer par la muraille d'enceinte...et cela coûte que coûte.

« Harry...tu es sûr de savoir ce que tu fais ? » retenta James.

Le concerné garda un instant de silence, se contentant de regarder droit devant lui.

«- Honnêtement, non, finit-il par avouer. Mais même... dans l'incertitude, il faut savoir faire des choix.

- Et si...c'est le mauvais ? » intervint Lily.

Harry s'abstint de réponse, le temps de lancer un sortilège de Stupéfixion par-dessus son épaule.

« Quand tous les choix sont mauvais, mieux vaut opter pour le moindre mal. » soupira-t-il.

Le silence s'abattit à nouveau alors qu'ils couraient toujours en direction du mur d'enceinte, suivit, à bonne distance, des Mangemorts dont les offensives se faisaient moins nourries.

« Je ferai tout mon possible...pour vous tirer de là. Vous...en avez ma parole. »

Le couple ne répondit pas tout de suite mais, du coin de l'œil, Harry nota que James resserra sa prise sur la main de sa petite amie. Et ce fut elle qui prit la parole, exprimant visiblement leur opinion commune sur le sujet.

« Tu en as déjà fait bien plus pour nous...que n'importe qui d'autre, Harry. »

Le concerné fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu, lançant un nouveau sort à l'attention de leurs poursuivants. Il ne se sentait guère d'humeur, et encore moins dans le meilleur contexte, pour s'engager dans une conversation sur les aléas des voyages spatio-temporels.

«- Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attends là-bas mais préparez-vous...

- A quoi ?

- A affronter le pire. » lâcha lugubrement Harry.

James lui jeta un regard en coin mais se passa de tout commentaire sur le sujet.

«-Et si on quitterait l'allée ? suggéra-t-il à la place.

- Je n'ai...aucune idée de ce qu'on peut rencontrer hors de ce chemin...mais en vue du comportement de nos poursuivants...tout laisse à penser qu'il vaut mieux opter pour une confrontation avec Voldemort plutôt que de se risquer à affronter ce qui peut se trouver au-delà de la limite de l'allée. »

Disant cela, Harry se retourna brièvement : malgré la pluie, il pouvait à présent distinguer leurs poursuivants. Ces derniers avaient renoncé à employer les Herméciates et se contentaient désormais de courir derrière les trois adolescents, non sans lancer quelques sorts à l'occasion. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que d'autres de leurs acolytes n'étaient pas restés dissimulés sous l'effet d'optique engendré par les bottines en peau de Géléon.

Une nouvelle brûlure au front l'arracha à ses réflexions, l'avertissant ainsi d'un danger immédiat. Au même instant, les "attaques" cessaient totalement derrière eux. Un dernier sort écarlate fusa à quelques centimètres d'eux, les gouttes d'eau se tintant d'éclats rouges sur son passage, puis plus rien. Mais Harry savait qu'il ne s'agissait que du calme avant la tempête.

Et en effet, à travers le rideau de pluie qui s'abattait autour d'eux, il pu alors distinguer les sombres silhouettes qui se dressaient au-devant d'eux, leur barrant ainsi le chemin qui les séparait de la sortie.

« Voilà le comité d'accueil. » ironisa-t-il.

A moins d'un mètre de ce nouvel obstacle, une douleur aiguë parcouru sa cicatrice, indiquant ainsi la présence du maître des lieux, au voyageur temporel. Machinalement, Harry referma un peu plus les doigts sur sa baguette. Il était prêt à combattre, confiant en ses capacités.

Mais il déchanta rapidement en découvrant le barrage humain qui s'étendait devant lui. Il s'était attendu à une quinzaine de Mangemorts... Il se retrouvait confronté, en cet instant, à une bonne trentaine d'hommes en noirs, si ce n'était pas même plus, organisés en rangs compacts en travers de l'allée.

Harry se figea, imité par ses deux camarades.

« Vous n'espériez pas vous en sortir à si bon compte, j'espère ? » se moqua Voldemort, un sourire mauvais étirant sa bouche sans lèvres.

Harry esquissa un sourire sarcastique.

«- Désolé de te...ou devrais-je dire, vous décevoir mais je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, riposta-t-il. J'ai juste pensé qu'il était normal de vous rendre cette petite...visite de courtoisie en passant.

- Oh ! vraiment. Mais qu'est-ce qui te permet de croire que tu parviendras à la sortie ? observa paisiblement Voldemort.

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que vous faussez compagnie ne sera qu'un jeu d'enfant, après avoir réduit à presque rien ton repaire. » riposta le jeune homme.

Voldemort s'apprêtait à répliquer mais il fut couper dans son élan par l'intervention d'une voix glaciale.

« Je dois reconnaître que ta petite prestation était impressionnante, Harry. »

Le concerné se retourna promptement, un nouvel élancement lui parcourant le front, pour se retrouver face au mage noir de son époque. Harry se raidit à cette constatation : Il avait prévu la présence de Voldemort...mais pas celle des deux Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Après tout, il n'avait plus perçu le moindre signe de la présence du mage noir du futur depuis l'intervention de ses parents dans les couloirs du bâtiment qu'il avait littéralement réduit en ruine.

« Comme on se retrouve ? » observa Tom, une lueur triomphante animant ses yeux écarlates.

C'est alors que le voyageur temporel aperçu les Mangemorts qui entouraient le mage noir de son époque : Malefoy, que Harry aurait reconnu entre mille et cela malgré la cagoule qu'il portait et... la main argentée du deuxième n'était que trop familière au jeune homme. Passé le premier moment de surprise, Harry sentit la colère l'envahir en réalisant que, une fois de plus, Pettigrow s'était joué de lui.

Tom, percevant visiblement son ressentiment, sourit, amusé.

« Comme tu peux le voir, Harry, mon partisan a joué son rôle avec une adresse dont je ne l'aurai jamais crû capable. Un vrai travail de virtuose. Car il fallait l'être pour parvenir à endormir suffisamment ta méfiance et t'inciter à le suivre. Sur mes ordres, il a fait mine de se repentir et de vouloir vous aider. Il t'a donné volontairement certaines...hum, informations afin d'obtenir ta confiance...ou du moins une partie. Mais il n'a jamais été touché par les sorts lancés par les Mangemorts ici présents, comme tu as crû le voir. Ce n'était qu'une illusion, que j'ai d'ailleurs personnellement créée, et qui ne s'activerait qu'à l'ouverture du passage dans lequel vous avez quelques temps errés. »

Harry serra les poings. Comment avait-il pu croire que Pettigrow pouvait être sincère ? Comment avait-il pu envisager le fait que le quatrième Maraudeur puisse se retourner contre son Maître ? Comment avait-il pu accepter de faire confiance, relativement certes, en cet homme qui avait trahit ses parents sans le moindre remord ?

_Ce lamentable détritus t'aurait même tué, toi aussi, sans le moindre scrupule. Tu l'as entendu. Sa répugnante petite personne avait beaucoup plus de valeur à ses yeux que toute ta famille._

Les propos prononcés, quelques années plus tôt, par son parrain, dans la Cabane Hurlante, lui revinrent alors à l'esprit. Harry songea avec un mélange d'amertume et de colère qu'un traître demeurait un traître, quoi qu'il advienne. Pettigrow avait probablement recouru à sa forme animale pour échapper aux sortilèges, comme il s'en était servi pour fuir cette nuit-là.

Un instant partagé par de multiples sentiments contradictoires, Harry laissa libre cours à sa fureur. Fureur contre lui-même pour s'être montré aussi naïf. Fureur contre Tom et le sourire supérieur qu'il affichait, mais aussi contre Pettigrow.

« Harry ? »

L'inquiétude dans la voix de Lily le ramena à la réalité : Le moment était mal venu pour s'attarder sur des considérations personnelles.

« Tuez-les ! » l'ordre s'éleva de part et d'autre des trois adolescents.

Dans une coordination parfaite, les partisans des deux mages noirs pointèrent leur baguette. Comme au ralenti, Harry vit plus qu'il n'entendit les Mangemorts prononcés les deux mots fatidiques. Il ferma les yeux, le front plissé par la concentration alors que, toujours avec cette même lenteur presque surnaturelle, les sortilèges verts jaillissaient des baguettes de leurs ennemis. Il ne rouvrit les yeux qu'à l'instant où les maléfices ricochèrent à quelques centimètres des trois adolescents. Deux des faisceaux verdâtres touchèrent de plein fouet deux des Mangemorts effarés alors que les autres sorts se perdaient dans l'obscurité.

«- Restez où vous êtes ! Maintenez votre position ! beugla Voldemort à l'attention de ses hommes qui, en cet instant, ne semblait vouloir rien d'autre que de s'éloigner le plus possible de leurs camarades abattus par leurs propres sorts.

- Ce n'est que du bluff ! » observa paisiblement Tom, de l'autre côté du petit groupe d'adolescents.

Le mage noir, à l'inverse de sa version passée, semblait grandement amusé par la situation.

« Aussi impressionnante que soient ses protections, ce gosse ne pourra jamais la maintenir de façon prolongée autour de trois personnes. »

Harry jeta un regard noir à son adversaire de toujours. En d'autres circonstances, le voyageur temporel n'aurait pas hésité à riposter, à engager une joute verbale avec le mage du futur, ne serait-ce pour ôter le sourire narquois qui étirait la bouche sans lèvres de Tom. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser penser à son ennemi qu'il pouvait prendre l'ascendant sur lui.

« Tu veux parier ? » cingla l'adolescent sur un ton de défi, tout en s'efforçant d'ignorer les regards posés sur lui.

Tom ricana.

«- Tu as beau faire ton possible pour maintenir les apparences, Harry, mais je connais tes limites. Je sais que tu t'épuises. Quoique tu fasses, tes défenses faiblissent inexorablement. En t'obstinant à protéger ses deux-là, tu gaspilles inutilement ta magie, reprit tranquillement Tom. Même si je reconnais être surpris par l'étonnante résistance dont tu as fait preuve jusqu'à présent. Je suis impressionné, vraiment.

- Je suis ravi de le savoir, ironisa Harry.

- Mais quel dommage que tu t'obstines à être voué à l'échec en te complaisant ainsi dans le camps des perdants, poursuivit le mage noir sans prêter la moindre attention à l'interruption.

- Les perdants ne sont pas ceux auxquels tu crois. » répliqua Harry d'une voix qui se voulait ferme mais qui trembla légèrement.

Bien qu'il lui en coûte de l'admettre, le mage noir avait au moins raison sur un point : ses défenses faiblissaient. Il commençait à ressentir les contrecoups de sa "petite virée" dans le repaire de Voldemort. Sans compter que l'intervention de ses parents, certes spectaculaire, avait aussi largement contribué à fragiliser son potentiel magique, rendu instable par l'absence de sa médaille. Il avait pensé être capable de gérer ses pouvoirs sans l'intermédiaire de la breloque...mais il avait eu tort.

« Pas maintenant. » se sermonna-t-il mentalement avant d'étudier la situation avec attention.

Barrant la route vers la sortie, Voldemort houspillait toujours ses troupes, alors que, de l'autre côté, Tom se contentait d'attendre, l'air triomphant. Harry ignorait ce qui avait pu se passer entre les deux Seigneurs des Ténèbres mais celui de cette époque semblait avoir concéder de sacrifier une partie de sa fierté pour se plier aux plans du mage noir du futur. Car c'était Tom qui menait, en cet instant, la confrontation...et non Voldemort. Ce dernier se contentait de maintenir une certaine cohésion entre ses partisans.

Le voyageur temporel fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard aux deux adolescents, un peu plus pâles que d'ordinaire, qui l'accompagnaient. Aucun d'eux ne prononçait le moindre mot mais tous deux affichaient la même expression indéchiffrable. Continuant son observation, son regard se posa finalement sur le Mangemort à la main argentée qui se tenait près de son Maître et qui se hâta de détourner les yeux. L'expression d'Harry se durcit alors que, sentant probablement son regard peser sur lui, Pettigrow s'agitait nerveusement.

Il avait crû aux dires du traître. Il avait fini par penser qu'il était sincère, que Pettigrow envisageait réellement de les aider. Mais toutes ses attitudes, tous ses gestes, toutes ses indications... Tout cela ne constituait qu'une sordide machination mise en place par Tom.

Ce fut cette pensée, ce sentiment d'avoir été trahi, et surtout manipulé, qui décida Harry quant à la marche à suivre. Il adressa un dernier regard, chargé d'une haine sans précédent pour cet homme qui avait, une fois encore, abusé de la confiance des autres. Tout, absolument tout, était arrivé par sa faute. Par sa lâcheté, Pettigrow avait sacrifié ses parents sans la moindre hésitation. Il avait fait de sa vie un enfer : Sans la trahison de Peter, Voldemort ne se serait peut-être pas autant acharné sur Harry, seul symbole de la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Car le mage noir avait, presque, tout perdu le soir où il avait fait irruption chez les Potter dans l'intention de le tuer. En s'en prenant à Harry, il avait appris à ses dépends qu'il n'était pas aussi invincible qu'il le pensait... Et Voldemort ne pouvait pas accepter une telle possibilité. Par la faute de Pettigrow, le mage noir avait, dès qu'il en avait eu les moyens, multiplié les attaques à l'égard du Survivant.

La colère envahit à nouveau le jeune homme. Ses poings étaient si serrés que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon d'en finir, une bonne fois pour toute, avec cette situation plus que périlleuse : Une solution que Harry avait préféré ignorer jusqu'à présent car n'étant pas sans risque. Mais il ne se sentait pas de taille à tenir tête non seulement aux deux Seigneurs des Ténèbres mais aussi leurs partisans respectifs, et cela en présence de James et Lily. Il ne pouvait pas les maintenir à l'écart de tout danger sans, pour cela, réduire son potentiel offensif face à ses adversaires.

De sorte qu'il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de recourir à la dernière alternative qui s'offrait à lui : une invocation qu'il avait découvert dans les livres que Lily lui avait prêtés, un peu plus tôt dans l'année. Une invocation de la dernière chance qui nécessitait une puissance magique qu'il n'était même pas sûr de posséder, ayant déjà dépensé une bonne partie de ses pouvoirs durant ses déambulations au cœur du repaire de Voldemort. Ses confrontations répétées avec les mages noirs, à si court intervalle, l'avaient usé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et les contrecoups de tout ce qui s'était passé durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures commençaient à se faire sentir. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras. Pas alors qu'il s'était promis de protéger jusqu'au bout, ses futurs parents. Il inspira. Il devait le faire, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Il connaissait ses limites, en recourant à sa médaille. Il allait à présent découvrir ses véritables limites, et cela sans la breloque familiale.

Machinalement, il reporta son attention sur les deux adolescents qui l'accompagnait. Croisant le regard de Lily, il la vit hausser les sourcils. Elle pâlit soudainement et secoua négativement la tête, comme si, en soutenant le regard déterminé du jeune homme, elle avait compris ce qu'il envisageait de faire. Harry se hâta de détourner la tête et reporta son attention sur son adversaire de toujours.

« On va voir ce que tu peux faire contre ça, Tom ! » annonça-t-il paisiblement à l'adresse du mage noir du futur.

Ce dernier, à priori déconcerté par l'expression de triomphe du jeune homme, le fixa d'un air circonspect avant de laisser entendre un rire froid et moqueur. Mais Harry avait déjà entamé l'incantation, bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout.

_Par l'invocation du feu et de l'air_

« Harry ! Non ! »

Ignorant l'intervention de la jeune fille, l'adolescent poursuivit ce qu'il avait entreprit.

_Et de l'eau et la terre, leurs contraires,_

_Que les forces du nord et de l'Orient_

_Et celles du sud et de l'Occident_

La voix de Lily s'éleva à nouveau. Surpris, Harry lui jeta un regard en coin : Impassible, la main serrée sur celle de son petit ami, elle déclamait posément les mêmes vers que le voyageur temporel, ajoutant ainsi ses propres pouvoirs à ceux de Harry.

_S'unissent en une seule entité_

_Et laissent leur puissance s'exprimer._

Harry secoua la tête : Il n'appréciait pas du tout le fait qu'elle prenne part à l'incantation mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour l'arrêter maintenant qu'elle était intervenue : quiconque participait à l'énonciation d'un sort de cette ampleur se retrouvait mêlé à la réalisation du sort. Harry ferma les yeux et continua donc le sortilège, tout en espérant qu'il n'aurait pas trop d'impact sur la jeune fille déjà ébranlée par les derniers évènements

_Par la force de la plus pure magie_

_Qu'est celle du cœur et la vie réunis,_

_Que la vie conserve ses droits_

_Et que tout revienne au bon endroit_

_Pour ainsi mettre fin au tourment_

_De quiconque invoque ces éléments._

_C'est ainsi que s'achève la litanie_

_Du recours à l'Appel de la Survie._

Harry eut vaguement l'impression que quelque chose était arraché, avec force, de son corps. Puis, plus rien...

* * *

Un silence pesant règne dans la salle des reviews alors que les lecteurs entrent prudemment. Coup d'œil à gauche, coup d'œil à droite, soupir de soulagement. Pas de nouvelle offensive féline en vue, à priori. Mais aucune trace non plus de Ccilia ni de ses doubles déjantés.

Les lecteurs prennent place dans les fauteuils aménagés au fond de la pièce et attendent, attendent, attendent, attendent...

Alors que certains commencent à s'impatienter, d'autres envisagent déjà de partir lorsque la porte s'ouvre précipitamment sur LSK et LPDP qui déboulent dans la pièce.

**LSK** (_passant en trombe devant les lecteurs médusés_) : Salut tout le monde !

**LPDP** (_talonnant sa cousine_) : Désolée si on ne s'arrête pas mais...

**Téra** (_surgissant à son tour dans la pièce_) : Roaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

**Voix énervée dans le couloir** : Téra, ici ! C'est un ordre !

(_Téra dresse les oreilles et se fige immédiatement avant de se détourner de ses proies et partir en trottinant vers la porte à l'instant où Ccilia apparaît sur le seuil_.)

**Ccilia** (_caresse au passage la tête du Géléon et s'avance à grands pas vers ses deux doubles, Téra la suivant docilement, sans remarquer les lecteurs silencieux_) : Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, cette fois ?

**LSK** (_hors d'haleine, les mains sur les genoux_) : Mais...

**LPDP** (_affalée par terre, soufflant comme un phoque_) : Rien justement.

**LSK** : On passait devant le salon...

**LPDP** : avec Pic' et Eclipse.

**LSK** : Téra nous a vues et...

**LPDP** : Elle nous a poursuivit jusqu'ici.

**Ccilia** (_croise les bras, en fixant ses doubles d'un air sceptique_) : Mouais. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas parce qu'Ex est momentanément absente que... (_remarque alors les lecteurs_) Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils... ?

**LSK** : Visiblement ils sont là depuis un moment.

**Ccilia** (_se frappe brutalement le front_) : M..(bip) les RAR !!!! J'avais complètement oublié !

**LPDP** (_philosophique, mais vaguement sarcastique en même temps_) : Personne n'est parfait.

**Ccilia** (_la fusille du regard_) : Toi, fais attention à tes sous-entendus si tu ne tiens pas à te lancer dans un marathon avec Téra. (_se tourne vers LSK_) Aurai-tu l'amabilité d'aller me chercher les reviews qui sont restées dans le salon ? Merciiiiiiiiiii (_grand sourire hypocrite, tout en désignant d'une main le félin posté à ses pieds dans un geste assez significatif_)

**LSK** (_soupire mais obéit docilement_, non sans marmonner vaguement) : Maudit félin.

**Ccilia** (_se tourne vers les lecteurs en s'efforçant de prendre un ton enjoué_) : Hum bon... Avant tout, bonjour à tous et veuillez nous excuser pour cette attente totalement...

**LPDP** : Ou presque

**Ccilia** (_fait mine de n'avoir rien entendu_) : Indépendante de notre volonté. En attendant que LSK revienne avec les feuilles, je crois que quelques explications s'imposent. Nous avons été quelque peu débordé ces derniers temps et...ça m'est complètement sortit de la tête. Sans compter que j'ai confié Ex à Dray pour qu'il prenne en main son initiation à la magie.

**LPDP** (_toute fière_) : Et oui, pour ceux qui ne le savait pas, nous avons une sorcière parmi nous !

**Ccilia** : De sorte que je me retrouve en charge de mes deux doubles déjantés mais aussi de toute la petite ménagerie...

**LPDP** (_sarcastique_) : Petite ? On se comprend (_entreprend d'énumérer les différents éléments de la ménagerie en comptant sur ses doigts_) Téra, Picassa, Eclipse, Rex...Bon ok, lui il est actuellement avec Dray donc ça compte pas vraiment mais bon. Après y a les pingouins-phoques-rhinocéros-garous (_renonce à utiliser ses doigts_), les...

**Ccilia** (_agacée_) : Bon ça va, je crois qu'on a compris. Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que c'est moi qui dois, désormais, gérer tout ça. Mine de rien, elle m'enlevait une sacrée épine du pied, la Ex.

**LSK** (_fait irruption dans la salle des reviews, tenant entre les dents des feuilles de papier et un des "petits" Nundu-Géléons sous chaque bras_) Requartez che que chai troufé en fenant !

**LPDP** (_hausse un sourcil_) : Si tu enlevais ce que tu as dans la bouche, on comprendrait peut-être quelque chose à ce que tu raconte.

**Ccilia** (_prend les feuilles de la bouche de LSK alors qu'elle pose les deux chatons par terre_) : Depuis quand ils te laissent les porter sans broncher ?

**LPDP** (_moqueuse_) : Depuis qu'ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils étaient trop lourds pour pouvoir être, normalement, portés.

**LSK** (_grommelle_) : Ils nous laissent tranquille tant qu'on les prend dans les bras. (_frissonne_) Et ils ont déjà des arguments de taille assez conséquente pour qu'on s'exécute sans trop protester.

**Ccilia** (_observe les deux petits fauves alors qu'ils se jettent sur Téra qui reste stoïque_) : C'est vrai qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à atteindre leur taille adulte. (_se fait rappeler à l'ordre par une toux "discrète" lourde en sous-entendu des lecteurs_) Cela étant dit, passons aux Réponses aux Reviews proprement parlées. (_tend une feuille à LPDP et une autre à LSK qui revient du coin cuisine tout en finissant de vider cul sec une bouteille d'eau fraîche_) Bon, comme la dernière fois c'est LSK qui a commencé, ce n'est que justice que la première RAR revienne à LPDP cette fois.

**LPDP** : Normal, vu que vous avez fait les RAR sans moi, la dernière fois.

**Ccilia** (_fait mine de ne pas s'en souvenir et passe à autre chose_) : Vraiment ? Mais avant de débuter la séance, je voudrais vous présenter son déroulement : Les filles feront d'abord les RAR, comme convenu, puis je vous mettrais quelques rushs et des explications sur les différentes versions que j'ai envisagées pour ce chapitre. Sur ce... LPDP, à toi l'honneur.

**LPDP** (_s'avance_) : Trop aimable ! (_jette un œil à sa feuille_) : Contente de savoir que cette fic te plaise, **alienor**, et on espère que la suite continuera à te plaire. Ah ça, les devoirs ! Je crois que c'est impossible d'y échapper quand on persiste dans la vie scolaire. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai...

**LSK** (_ricane_) : Entre autre

**LPDP** :...décidé de quitter l'école.

**LSK** (_en aparté_) : Plus personne ne voulait d'elle ;) (_prend la relève_) Pour **Alpo** : Lol, à la longue, tu devrais savoir que Céc' arrête délibérément ses chapitres de la sorte pour vous faire "mijoter" un peu Mais c'est sensé être le dernier cliff de Lorsque d'après Céc'. Et bien les voilà enfin sortis du repaire de Voldemort. Je sais que c'était un chapitre assez long (trois parties) mais qui s'imposait et qui constitue la dernière grosse action avant que Harry ne rentre chez lui.

**LPDP** : Pour **godric2** : C'est un certain avantage à prendre la fic en cours de route semble-t-il : on a déjà la suite des fins de chapitres en cliff' Sauf qu'il est arrivé un moment où tu as lu plus vite que Céc' n'a écrit sa fic... Entre nous, c'était pas bien difficile vu qu'elle prend son temps pour écrire en ce moment...

**Ccilia** (_proteste_) : Parce que, justement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre !

**LPDP** (_ricane_) : C'est ce qu'on dit... Cela étant dit, Céc' aime finir ses chapitres de façon abrupte, comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué Bah tu devrais savoir que Harry a toujours le chic pour se mettre dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou

**Ccilia** (_intervient brutalement_) : Pour Pettigrow...j'ai longtemps hésité à ce qu'il convenait de faire de lui...D'un côté, j'avais envie de le faire mourir dans un coup d'éclat qui aurait confirmé que le Choixpeau ne s'était pas trompé en l'envoyant à Gryffondor... mais, de l'autre, ma part "je hais Peter" planifiait tout autre chose ;)

**LPDP** (_agacée_) : Céc' ! C'est ma RAR !!! Enfin cela étant dit, Harry étant un sorcier, il est inévitable que la magie l'aide

**LSK** (_pas sûre de comprendre ce que LPDP veut dire_) : Hum... Bon, pour **BastetAmidala** : Contente de savoir que cette fic continue de te plaire. Concernant Lily...elle a finie par reprendre conscience comme tu peux le voir Mais quant à la raison pour laquelle elle est restée longtemps inconsciente... Elle a eu du mal à accuser le coup de tous les évènements qui lui sont tombés dessus en quelques heures (se faire kidnapper par un de ses profs, la petite "conversation" avec Malefoy et la "tentative de viol" qui va avec (rien que ça déjà, ça doit affecté sérieusement une personne, non seulement moralement mais physiquement selon moi ), là dessus, elle est "_héroïquement_" sauvée par les deux autres, puis se fait à nouveau enlever, par le Voldemort du futur cette fois, et lui sert "d'otage"... Et là-dessus, ils se retrouvent enfermer dans une pièce sous-vide... Moi, je serais tombé dans les pommes pour moins que ça Cela étant dit, ça arrangeait aussi Céc', qu'elle n'assiste pas au passage avec Peter (vu le rêve qu'elle fait par la suite Elle aurait vite compris) Quant au cas "Pettigrow"...et bien je dois dire que c'est le point du chapitre qui a le plus tracassé Céc' qui s'est retrouvée confrontée à un véritable cas de conscience qu'elle vous décrira après les RAR. Mais, pour tout te dire, Céc' non plus ne pense pas qu'il a bon fond... Elle-même ne sait pas trop ce qui lui a pris de faire ça

**LPDP** : Pour **Tiffany Shin** : Merci pour la correction et ton aide. Bah ça pour avoir l'esprit tordu, Salazar Serpentard a l'esprit plus que tordu si tu veux mon avis...et ça se confirme dans ce chapitre (_en aparté_) Entre nous, j'adore tout particulièrement le Gardien...qui est carrément "fléch". Cela étant dit, Serpentard voulait, avant tout, faire de son repaire, un endroit duquel on pouvait très difficilement s'échapper (pour les prisonniers qui arrivaient à survivre assez longtemps pour concevoir l'idée de tenter de s'enfuir et d'arriver à s'échapper des cachots du sous-sol, ce qui, cela étant dit, ne devait pas arriver très souvent). Un véritable labyrinthe parcouru de serpent Gardien prêts à intervenir à tout moment et de champs de force qui se mettent facilement en place A mon avis, c'est une grande première que Ryry and co parviennent à sortir, par deux fois (bon la première, c'était plutôt du fait d'une intervention "paranormale") du repaire de Voldie, en Albanie. Pour le cas Pomfresh/McGonagall... c'est pour bien montrer qu'il y a des tensions à Poudlard (à cause de l'histoire du traître, notamment) et qui ne sont pas arrangé par l'absence du directeur... La "fuite" de James et Ryry et l'épisode de l'infirmerie sont les gouttes d'eau qui ont fait déborder le vase de McGonagall Pour Peter, ça a été très compliqué pour Céc' de conserver cette version où Peter se rachète Cela étant dit...Ca n'a pas duré longtemps ;) Pour la scène du "crépage de chignon" des deux Voldie... Ca amusait Céc' d'imaginer la scène qui tourne au ridicule (le Voldie du passé qui croit qu'un mec usurpe son identité alors qu'en fait c sa version du futur, de sorte qu'il veut lui régler son compte...c bête comme situation.)

**LSK** : Pour **alinemcb54** : Contente de savoir que cette fic te plaise autant et on espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas.

**LPDP** : Pour **Alex-13** : On espère que cette fic continuera à te plaire. Pour la suite, elle a été longue à venir mais la voilà enfin

**LSK** : Pour...(_s'interromps en voyant la review_) : Euh...Céc' ? C'est LA review.

**Ccilia** (_sursaute violemment comme si elle venait de se faire piquer par un très gros moustique et vient se camper au beau milieu de la pièce_) : Ah oui...celle-là... (_inspire profondément_) On va dire que j'ai été quelque peu choquée par cette review. Ma première réaction a été la colère, je l'avoue. Qu'on me comprenne bien, je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'on me fasse des critiques... Au contraire, je l'ai déjà dit, à mon sens, les reviews ne sont pas faites que pour les compliments, j'en suis parfaitement consciente, et les critiques sont toujours bienvenues...non seulement pour leur côté "douche froide" qui remet les idées en place et évite de se prendre "trop au sérieux" (_ton sous-entendu perçu seulement par ceux qui connaissent Céc'_) et sont plutôt constructives.... Mais ce que je n'ai pas apprécié, **YOUYOU**, c'est le fait que tu te contentes de balancer, un "C TROP NUL BOUH !" sans préciser le fond de ta pensée... C'est un peu facile, non ? La moindre des choses quand on critique c'est de justifier... Je sais que ce que j'écrit ne peux pas plaire à tout le monde, j'en suis la première consciente mais pour l'amour du ciel : ARGUMENTER quand ça vous plait pas ! Alors plutôt que d'écrire une pseudo review de ce genre, sans raison valable, alors ne reviewé pas ! Moi c'est le genre de commentaire qui m'énerve au plus haut point ! (_LSK et LPDP approuvent d'un signe de tête_) Alors, YOUYOU..., je dois dire que j'ai longtemps hésité sur la façon dont je devais te répondre... et durant quelques temps, j'ai réellement envisagé de te faire une tirade dans le genre de celle du nez dans Cyrano de Bergerac d'Edmond Rostand. Finalement, je me suis dit que tu n'en valais même pas la peine... Je m'étonne déjà de perdre, là, mon temps avec toi. Cependant, pour reprendre les propos de Cyrano : "_Ah ! non ! c'est un peu court, jeune homme ! On pouvait dire... Oh ! Dieu !....bien des choses en somme_." (_toussotement discret de LSK)_ Hum... Oui...je m'égare ! Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que la prochaine fois que tu veux faire une critique : développe !!!!!!!

**LSK** (_se hâte de prendre la relève avant que Ccilia ne reparte dans sa tirade_) : Oh, je vois que Céc' n'a pas été la seule à "réagir" concernant la précédente review. Merci **Lilou** pour la review et contente de voir que cette fic te plaise au point de protester de la sorte contre les propos de Youyou... En tout cas, tu ne mâches pas tes mots toi ;) Tu sais que tu as bien fait de nous le signaler ? Céc' avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait dépassé le stade des 1000 reviews... En tout cas, tu m'as l'air d'être fière d'être Québécoise Merci encore et on espère que la suite continuera à te plaire

**LPDP** : Pour **Mona-Potter** : Eh eh...le cas Peter... On suppose qu'il faudra bien que le choix du Choixpeau de l'envoyer à Gryffondor soit confirmé à un moment ou à un autre... Parce que nous, on l'aurait plutôt vu à Poufsouffle (pas à Serpentard : il aurait pas survécu à sa première année d'étude sinon (rire sadique))...Mais c'est pas pour cette fois, apparemment Pour ce qui va arriver au trio Potter ( même si la demoiselle Evans n'en porte pas encore le titre officiel), tu en as eu la réponse dans cette partie du chapitre

**LSK** : Salut **Sara Potter** : Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Ah bon ? J'avais dis ça ? (fronce les sourcils en cherchant vainement à se remémorer quand elle a bien pu dire ça)

**Ccilia** (_moqueuse_) : Heureusement que t'es pas blonde !!!

**LPDP** (_se sentant "à peine" visée par le sous-entendu_) : Hééééééééééééé !

**LSK** (_décide de pas chercher plus longtemps_) : Ben oui, Peter a quand même sauvé la vie des trois autres...ce qui est pas rien Pour Peter...tout ce que je peux dire c'est que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, on le reverra Pour Emilia Rogue, je crois qu'on t'a dit tout ce qu'on savait sur elle Pour la fuite par la voie des airs...c'est la deuxième solution...ça aurait été trop facile...surtout que, la dernière fois, leur fuite avait été "facilitée" par les parents de Ryry Céc' a opté pour la difficulté dans ce chapitre _(sourire malicieux_) On a jamais dit que Voldemort était en personne dans la salle "spéciale"... Seule sa voix "était" dans la pièce...pas lui ! Pour LPDP, elle n'était pas bien loin...mais c'est Téra qui a fini de la convaincre de revenir (_ricane à ce souvenir_)

**LPDP** (_proteste, made in François Bayrou dans les Guignols de l'Info_) : Mais eeeeeeeeeeeeeuh !

**LSK** : Sinon, pour le code couleur : Si Céline et Luciole ont la même couleur c normal puisque seule Luciole vient aux réunions de l'asso. Quand à Maria et Psy...ça dépend des convers

**LPDP** : Pour **Lunenoire** : Ben fallait bien qu'il serve à quelque chose et que ce soit pas toujours Harry qui donne sa vie pour sauver les autres...Même si ça n'a été que du bluff Contente que ce chapitre t'aie plût.

**LSK** : Pour **Miss NoBoDy et Miss EveryBoDy** : Eh eh, c'est ça le problème de faire une review à deux quand l'une est pas au même stade de lecture que l'autre ;) Oh je confirme, Céc' ne l'aime pas du tout...elle le déteste même ! Mais parfois faut savoir mettre de côté son ressentiment Et puis, comme elle vous le dira elle-même après les RAR, Céc' a longtemps hésité sur ce qu'elle allait faire de lui...d'où le retard prolongé de la MAJ du chapitre Lol. Si je gagne au loto, je vous inviterai Par contre, le cliché "soleil, palmier, cocotier" et plage de sable blanc c plus Tahiti que chez moi Ici autant que je le sache, les plages c plutôt du sable noir et le dernier cocotier près de la plage a été décapité par des âmes malveillantes -- Mais pour le soleil, c pas ce qui manque...même si fait plutôt gris ces derniers jours Mdr. C'est à ce point ????? Bah ça doit pas être si exagéré que ça vu que ça fait déjà un an que tu "supporte" (pour reprendre ce que tu disais). Cela étant dit, je ne crois pas qu'on lui ait déjà fait le coup, à la Céc' (_jette un regard à la concernée qui secoue négativement la tête_)...donc ça lui fera toujours une expérience de plus ;) Et étant donné que ce n'est que son pseudo sur le site, elle risque pas de l'entendre souvent Mdr. En tout cas, vous faites une sacré paire, vous deux Ok, on essayerai d'aller voir votre fic un de ces quatre, c'est promis !

**Ccilia** : C'est déjà fait, LSK !

**LSK** (_ignore l'interruption_) : En tout cas, Nobody m'a tout l'aire d'être la LPDP de votre petit groupe Ici c'est sa fête presque tous les jours, à ma chère cousine ;) Ah ben contente que le début de la fic te plaise, Titel et on espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite Folles ? Nous ???? Faites attention à ce que vous dites, là !!!! On n'est pas folles...

**Ccilia** (_sarcastique_) : Vous n'êtes pas folles...mais psychotiques... Et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit mieux.

**LPDP** : Pour **Kyzara** : Désolée d'avoir à te faire relire le chapitre précédent mais Céc' fait tout son possible pour ne pas trop traîner dans son écriture de chapitre... Et je pense que, en lisant ce chapitre là, tu comprendras (peut-être) la raison pour laquelle ce chapitre a été si long à venir...

**LSK** : Pour **Tatiana Black** : Oh, tu sais, des fois, vaut mieux prendre son temps La précipitation n'est pas toujours une bonne chose. Et puis, y a souvent des choses plus capitales à faire que de lire une fic (_air très sérieux_). Ca serait plutôt à nous de te remercier pour aimer et lire cette fic Pour Ginny...fallait bien qu'il y ait quelques morts dans cette fic

Pour le nombre de pages actuellement : 1079 (sur Word, en Times New Roman 12 et avec une ligne entre chaque paragraphe). Pour Pettigrow, Céc' a prévu autre chose, finalement, que ce qu'elle avait envisagée (contrairement à ce qu'elle t'avait dit par mail, il me semble) Contente que la fic t'aie plû et on espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite.

**LPDP** (_moqueuse_) : Mais c'est qu'elle devient philosophe, ma cousine. (_se reprend face au regard meurtrier de ladite cousine_) Hum...bon...euh... Alors, pour **Eole** : Contente de savoir que cette fic te plait Oh, c'est sûr que ça fera sacrément bizarre si Harry retourne chez lui Il n'a pas toujours l'occasion d'affronter deux Voldemort pour le prix d'un ;) Pour le fait que Harry n'ait pas d'amour actuellement... et bien, il est parfaitement conscient qu'il n'appartient pas à cette époque et qu'il ne peut donc pas se permettre de s'attacher à qui que ce soit (en dehors du cercle restreint de ceux qui connaissent la vérité sur son compte) et encore moins avoir un semblant de relation avec qui que ce soit. Enfin, d'après moi...Mais ça s'arrangera sûrement s'il rentre chez lui

**LSK** (_amusée_) : Pour **ubuli13** : Faut croire que Céc' est devenue une adepte des fins de chapitre en queue de poisson Pour la suite, elle a fini par arriver. On espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire...

**LPDP** : Tiens, une fan de Rogue

**Sirius** (_de la fic, surgissant de nulle part_) : Ah parce que ça existe ?

**Ccilia** : Faut croire (_réalise qu'elle part à un des persos de sa fic_) : Mais d'où tu sors, toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

**Sirius** : Bah plutôt que de rester bien sagement dans la Tour de Gryffondor où tu nous as relégué, mes potes et moi, j'ai préféré venir faire un tour dans le coin.

**Ccilia** : Et ben, tu vas y retourner et plus vite que ça ! Ou Téra va se faire un plaisir de t'y...raccompagner.

**Sirius** (_jette un regard au Géléon qui le fixe d'un air mauvais_) : .... Tout bien réfléchis, je crois que je préfère un sermon de McGonagall plutôt que ça...(_file en trombe hors de la pièce_)

**LPDP** (_rompant le gros silence médusé qui a succédé au départ du Maraudeur_) : Pour en revenir à la review...hum... Pour **severafan** : Tu veux plus de scène avec Rogue ? J'crois que ça peut s'arranger (_sourire entendu_ _à Céc' qui affiche un large sourire sadique_) Pour la suite, elle a fini par arriver, même si elle a été excessivement longue à venir --

**LSK** : Pour **Pitiponk** : Merci. Contente de savoir que cette fic te plaise autant et on espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire jusqu'au bout.

**LPDP** : Pour **cc johnson** : Eh, eh, depuis le temps, vous devriez être habitués aux fins de chapitres foireuses à la Céc' Elle a pris goût aux cliffhangers...du moins en tant qu'auteur ;) Pour la suite, elle a fini par arriver, comme tu peux le voir

**LSK** : Eh, **Naséis** !!!! Apprendre à voler ??? Naaaaaaaaaannn, j'crois pas (_sourire machiavélique_) Il va surtout apprendre à plonger sans balai Cela étant dit, après sa chute de 15 m durant sa troisième année, il est rodé Lol. Non, Pomfresh est parfaitement réaliste...même si ses propos peuvent paraître carrément saugrenus...surtout à une McGonagall sur les nerfs Non, McGo devient chat, pas chèvre (gros _silence de mort à son jeu de mot stupide. Bruit de criquets en arrière plan_) Hum...bon...où en étais-je ? Ah, oui... excusez-moi pour ce jeu de mot stupide -- Non, je pense pas que ce soit très confortable, surtout avec des côtes encore très fragiles on dit « pas de réponse, bonne réponse » ou « qui ne dit mot consent » ou...

**LPDP** (_agacée_) : Oui bon, ça va, je crois qu'on a compris.

**LSK** : Mdr. Décidément, tu n'y vas pas de main morte avec Ryry...tu es encore pire que Céc' et pourtant, elle est sans pitié Je pense qu'il a quand même le cœur plus solide que ça Lol...je suis pas sûre que ce soit mangeable du Fumseck grillé Quoique, ça doit être un peu comme du poulet...(_regard sceptique des autres_) Hum...bref...Lol, tu sais qu'on voit pas trop la différence entre la phase « avec Naheulbeuk » et la phase sans « Face de serpent tiré à quatre épingles » ??? C'est pas le qualificatif que j'emploierai mais bon Nous on préfère 'Mage noir psychotique' Lol, ça pour toucher à toutes les magies, Harry touche à tout...sauf, peut-être, la magie noire Et encore, il le ferait peut-être s'il n'avait pas d'autres solutions. Mdr J'ai mis du temps à la comprendre celle là... Doubleporte Dumbledore Celle des Bouffedead c'était plus évident mais celui-là...

**LPDP** (_sarcastique_) : Et après on dit que c'est moi la blonde... Je suis peut-être blonde physiquement mais moi au moi, mon cerveau ne fonctionne pas au ralenti.

**LSK** : Ah, ah (_ironique_) ! Lol...de toute façon, ils auront pas l'occasion d'aller tout en haut de la salle...mais moi, je vois surtout le fait que, à force d'aller trop haut, ils finiront écraser comme des crêpes au plafond... Yeurk, une crêpe de Voldie -- Eh eh, elle a quand même un sacré potentiel dans l'art des incantations, la Lily Mdr. Tu sais, Harry le dis lui-même... : il n'y a pas de serrure sur la porte de la pièce sous vide C'est sûr...mais faut avoir de quoi dévisser les grilles, avant de pouvoir y passer Eh, même Harry peut sortir des phrases 'puissantes' Peter, racheter sa conduite ? (_sourire_ _sadique_) A ton avis ? Lol, tu as eu de la chance. En général quand l'ordi plante, nous on perd tout C'est pour ça que Céc' sauvegarde toutes les cinq minutes Eh eh, c'est peut-être l'une des rares vérités qu'il ait tenues dans ce chapitre, le Pettigrow (ça plus le passage secret ) Lol, y a rien à comprendre à ses explications : c'est un labyrinthe Fait exprès pour éviter tout risque d'évasion (pour les cas hypothétiques où un prisonnier vivrait assez longtemps pour parvenir à trouver un moyen de s'enfuir ) Ils sont cons, les Mangemorts, oui Et Peter est pas fou...juste, hum, manipulé !

**Céc**' : LSK !!!!

**LSK **_(vraiment gênée)_ : Oups...

**Céc'**_(vraiment exaspérée) :_ Faut toujours que tu en dises plus que nécessaire...et bien sûr Ex est pas là ! Elle aurait pu s'essayer au sortilège d'amnésie sur les lecteurs... Enfin bon, ce qui est fait est fait -- (_fusille LSK du regard_) Toi, tu ne perd rien pour attendre.

**LPDP** : Pour **kikou224** : On n'a jamais dit que Voldemort était dans la pièce Ce n'est que sa voix qu'on entend...il n'est pas physiquement là Dommage, il n'est pas si mort que ça, le rat

**LSK** : Pour **LaraLeuzzze** : Lol. Contente que cette fic te plaise et on espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire Et oui, Céc' a fait sa sadique sur la fin du chapitre précédent La suite ben elle a finie par arriver

**LPDP** : Pour **Miss Moony** : Lol. Qui n'aime pas voir Voldie se ridiculiser, en dehors du concerné ? Ses partisans sûrement Pour une éventuelle suite de Lorsque, c'est sûr que Céc' l'écrira (_sur le ton de la confidence_) Elle l'a déjà commencé ;). Mais elle ne sait pas encore si elle la publiera...ça dépendra de l'avis des lecteurs à la fin de la fic (soit 2 chapitres). Merci pour ton avis en tout cas. Pour tes questions... Ben, oui, ils vont s'en sortir (normal, c'est les héros ) Comment ? Ben tu le verras au prochain chapitre Lol oui, c'est sûr que ça fait très lancement à l'américaine Mais c'est de circonstance, effectivement. En tout cas, ta fic a l'air d'être intéressante... faudra qu'on aille la voir. Céc' adore ce genre de fic, avec les voyages temporels Comme beaucoup d'autres fans de HP d'ailleurs ;)

**LSK** : Pour **jessica** : Merci de le signaler, mais Céc' l'a fait délibérément : c'est pour bien montrer que Harry, à près de 16 ans est un sorcier bien plus puissant que la moyenne puisqu'il est capable d'appliquer à plusieurs personnes en même temps un sort qui n'est sensé pouvoir faire effet que sur une personne à la fois

**LPDP** : Pour **Hedwige Potter** : Tiens, une même review en deux exemplaires Contente de savoir que cette fic t'aie autant plûe Et on espère que tu auras tout autant apprécié la suite. Pour ta question...c'est un peu compliqué mais on va dire que après la fin brutale de son règne, Voldemort a eu d'autres préoccupations (celle de revenir notamment) De sorte que, au bout de vingt ans (entre 1977 et 1997) il a eu largement le temps d'oublier ce détail...qui ne lui est revenu qu'une fois qu'il a eu vent de l'absence de Harry à son époque... et puis, comme vous le découvrirez plus tard, la potion qui a permis à Harry (puis, par la suite, Voldemort du futur) de voyager dans le temps est une potion très complexe et rare qui n'a été réalisé que par deux personnes : l'une, à dose unique, par le professeur Krayak et l'autre, par Rogue lui-même qui a repris le travail de son prédécesseur pour le perfectionner. Voldemort du futur, pour s'en procurer, à probablement recouru à Drago pour piquer de cette potion à Rogue pour réaliser son voyage. Pour Pettigrow...et bien j'opterai pour la réponse d)

**Ccilia** : Bien que je ne pense pas que Voldemort encourage ses partisans à consommer le genre de produit qui provoque l'effet de ta proposition c). Déjà que la plupart de ses Mangemorts ne sont pas très dégourdis (à part certains comme Barty Croupton, Lucius, etc...), s'il les laissait se shouter, il ne serait pas allé bien loin dans sa conquête du monde sorcier

**LPDP** : Céc' !!!!!!!!!! C'est à MOI de répondre !!!! (_grommelle_) Mais tout cela vous sera expliquer dans la fic qui suivra Lorsque

**Ccilia** : Si je la publie...

**LSK** : Mais TU la publieras, voyons Bon, pour **Aragorn **: Toi, tu aimes bien SDA, non ? Nous, on l'adore le Aragorn

**Ccilia** : C'est surtout Viggo Mortensen que j'adore, mais j'aime bien son personnage, accessoirement

**LSK** (_agacée_) : Céc', t'as fini avec tes interventions intempestives, oui ?

**Ccilia** (_sourire angélique_) : Non, pourquoi ? (_désigne innocemment Téra_)

**LSK** (_comprend le message_) : Euh, oublie ça...Ben merci beaucoup et contente de savoir que cette fic te plaise autant.

**LPDP** : Pour **Bartiméus** : tes cousins vouvoient leur père ?? Il doit être vachement strict, ton oncle, non ?

**LSK** : Pour **Théalie** : (_amusée_) Que d'impatience !!! Lol. Ben je sais qu'elle a été longue à venir mais voilà la suite...enfin !! Pour la voix, c'est l'un des points de la fic que Céc' a le plus cogité Pourquoi Peter se retourne contre son maître ? Mais qui a dit qu'il se retournait contre son maître ? (_sourire sadique_) Il n'a fait que suivre ses ordres, au contraire Désolée de pas t'avoir répondu par mail mais comme le chapitre a enfin été mis, on a préféré te répondre par RAR

**LPDP** : Pour **Alicia Grinderwald** : Lol...Ah bah ça, si c'est pas une review courte je m'y connais pas ;) On espère que la suite te plaira

**LSK** : Pour **Lupini-filiae** : (_impressionnée_) Et en latin, en plus Tu as vraiment lu Lorsque d'un coup ???? Oo Même Céc' n'arrive pas à faire ça...(et pourtant, c'est sa fic). Tu as mis combien de temps pour ça ? Pour la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plût. Merci et on espère que tes vacances, à toi, se sont bien passées

**LPDP** : Pour **Makia'chan** : Contente que tu aimes cette fic. Tu l'avais commencé sur quel site ? Je demande ça parce que Céc' a modifié des trucs dans le début, sur qu'elle n'a pas rectifié sur les autres sites où elle a publié, à des stades divers, sa fic Lol, j'ai l'impression que de plus en plus de fan HP préfèrent les fics sur la "première génération" ou mélangeant les deux (Céc' fait partit des deux cas, d'où cette fic ) On espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire

**LSK** : Pour **Zabou** : Merci beaucoup. Et on espère que tu continueras à apprécier cette fic.

**LPDP** : Pour **gaelle griffondor** : Bonne continuation dans ta lecture Et on espère que tu continueras à apprécier cette fic.

**LSK** : Pour **fanny-44** : Merci pour tes encouragements.

**LPDP** : Pour **Hermione 1992** : Céc' a tendance à oublier de faire ses MAJ sur TWWO... ce qui n'est pas arrangé par le fait que, avec le plantage de son processeur, elle a perdu tous les sites qui étaient dans ses favoris... Lol, en fait c'est pas toi qui a 20 chapitres de retard...mais Céc' qui a 20 chapitres d'avance sur Lol, la pub de Leerdammer revisitée par toi Céc' est la première désolée de l'attente à laquelle elle vous soumet mais elle fait son possible (autant que le lui permet ses temps libres) pour le faire

**LSK** : Pour **Hermione2005** : Salut toi Oh, t'es toute excusée...on ne sait que trop bien ce que c'est que d'être submergée de travail Ah ça, les devoirs, ça gâche toujours les vacances Lol, on les attends toujours tes remarques ;) Pour la suite, elle a finie par arriver

**Ccilia** (_intervient soudain_) : Slyth' et Zack ne sont plus là... ??? Oh oh, c'est pas bon du tout ça -- En général (et je parle d'expérience) quand les doubles disparaissent c'est qu'ils préparent un mauvais coup...mais si je les vois, je vous préviens...à moins que vous les ayez déjà retrouvés)

**LPDP** : Pour **kobe23** : Bon courage à toi pour ta lecture et merci pour toutes ces reviews ;)

**LSK** : Pour **Elen-elf** : On espère que ce chapitre t'a, aussi, plût. Lol. Oui, et le destin de Pettigrow est encore de servir son Maître pour l'instant ;)

**LPDP** : Et, pour finir, **Cloclochette** : Lol, c'est une fic coriace, non ? Pour la suite, elle a fini par arriver.

**Ccilia**_ (se lève et vient se planter au milieu de la salle)_ : Voilà, la séance de RAR est terminée pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que personne n'a été oublié sinon, milles excuses de notre part et n'hésitez pas à me le signaler car non seulement la réalisation du chapitre a été très longue mais en plus je m'y suis prise comme un manche (non ! Pas à balai --) et je savais plus quelles reviews j'avais déjà récupérée ou pas... L'organisation qui laisse bien à désirer quoi Cela étant dit, comme je vous l'ai dit avant les RAR, quelques explications s'imposent, avant de mettre des rushs suggérées par des amies qui se reconnaîtront.

Côté explications : deux points : _le premier_ : j'ai découvert ce que c'était que l'importance du travail perso à la fac... Autant la première année, j'arrivais à gérer...autant là, les TD de droit et d'info me prennent un temps monstre (à un point tel que je les commence et fini par les laisser en plan --), sans compter les autres matières et les révisions pour les colles et les partiels à venir -- De plus, on peut ajouter le temps que je passe au club d'équitation (si ça c'est un peu réduit ces dernières semaines, j'ai passé un mois à devoir y aller tous les jours pour m'occuper d'une jument qu'on m'avait confié en l'absence de sa propriétaire. C'est du boulot mine de rien...mais c'était un vrai plaisir...même si c'est sacrément contraignant), le manque d'inspiration et la fatigue (à force d'avoir des journées 7h-minuit (voir 2h des mat' des fois) j'avais pas la tête à bosser mes fics...j'ai fini par me restreindre à 23h...et consacrer deux heures, le matin, à mes fics...parce que, si, avant, je les écrivais le soir, j'ai découvert que je ne parvenais plus à supporter cette habitude (yeux qui se ferment tout seul, impossibilité de se concentrer), au risque de réduire encore plus mon acuité visuelle déjà plus que réduite (je déteste les lunettes --).

_Deuxième point_ : Lorsque mon inspiration est enfin revenue, je me suis retrouvée confrontée à un véritable cas de conscience : J'avais prévu de faire mourir Pettigrow en héros mais ma partie 'je hais Peter' a refait surface... me suggérant ainsi bien d'autres possibilités dont certaines que vous retrouverez en rushs

La première : laisser mourir Peter en héros (ce qui me hérissait au plus haut point même si je pense qu'il faudra bien que la décision du Choixpeau de le mettre à Gryffondor devrait bien finir par se vérifier).

La deuxième : Que Harry ait crû voir Pettigrow se faire toucher par les Avada Kedavra mais que, au dernier moment Peter, se soit changer en rat pour se faire la malle (soit par trouille au dernier moment, soit sur l'ordre de son Maître)...mais se faire bouffer par le Géléon (d'où le fameux truc qu'elle tient dans sa gueule)....mais j'y ai finalement renoncé Autant mon côté sadique aurait été satisfait mais autant ça aurait été trop facile de s'en débarrasser comme ça)

La troisième : Pettigrow agit au compte de Voldemort et manipule Harry. Il fait semblant de mourir.

La quatrième : Pettigrow culpabilise réellement et Voldemort ne fait qu'exploiter (par le biais de l'Impérium), sa faiblesse pour le manipuler et entraîner Harry là où ça l'arrange...de sorte que Pettigrow laisse malgré tout, de sa propre initiative, glisser des informations... A la base, les intentions de Peter étaient louables en aidant le trio à sortir de la salle sous vide...mais ça c'est vite retourné contre lui Et c'est celle-là que j'ai finalement retenue... et qui prendra tout son sens plus tard. Pour l'instant, telle que Voldemort l'a présenté à Harry, ce dernier pense que Pettigrow s'est complètement joué de lui...ce qui n'est pas exactement le cas...ce qui est une toute autre histoire.

C'est surtout l'hésitation entre ses quatre possibilités qui a retardé la MAJ...et, alors que j'avais opté pour la première option, la quatrième s'est imposée tout naturellement dans le face-à-face final

Voilà, passons à présent aux** RUSHS** :

La première, est une idée de **Clem**. Contexte : je lui demandais son opinion sur l'énigme posée par Peter (concernant la cloche aphone).

_«- Harry ?_

- Hum ? marmonna le concerné sans détourner son attention des trois couloirs qui s'offraient à eux.

_- Est-ce que tu as compris quelque chose au baratin du Mangemort, tout à l'heure ? » _

_Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il jetait un regard à James qui attendait, visiblement, une réponse à sa question. Il n'avait guère eut le loisir de s'attarder sur les propos, apparemment dépourvus de sens, de Pettigrow. _

Le Sang-pur est roi, Harry. Mais la cloche aphone vous indiquera le chemin.

_Harry secoua négativement la tête. Cependant, il se hâta de fournir quelques explications en remarquant l'expression déconcertée de Lily._

_«- Il parlait de Sang-pur et de cloche. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait nous être utile..._

**- La cloche, ca peut etre soit un abruti muet, soit une vraie cloche qui a perdu son 'dong' soit une cloche a fromage...**

_« Il fait trop sombre pour distinguer quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur de cette cloche mais je suis prête à parier qu'elle n'a plus de battant. » commenta-t-elle._

_Les deux garçons échangèrent un bref regard : aucun d'eux ne voyait où elle voulait en venir._

_« Et ? » insista finalement Harry. _

_Lily soupira._

_«- Que fait, normalement, une cloche ? demanda-t-elle posément._

**- Elle sonne, elle sert de trampoline a Quasimodo...**

_S.O.N.N.E_ : **Super Ornythorynque NeuNeu Eclesiastique**

Voilà ce qu'aurai pu donner ce passage si je m'étais basé sur l'idée de Clem sur ce passage.

* * *

La deuxième, en rapport avec le cas Peter, m'est venu lors d'une conversation sur msn avec **Tiffany**. Contexte : dans le passage, avec le Géléon.

_...Visiblement rassuré, le Géléon, plus famélique que dans les souvenirs que Harry en gardait, se détourna des trois adolescents et s'éloigna brièvement pour ramasser quelque chose sur le sol. Sa prise dans la gueule, elle trottina jusqu'à la cavité et_... **l'espace d'une seconde, à la lueur de l'éclairage instauré par Lily, de voir la masse inerte du gros rat qui dépassait de part et d'autre de la gueule de l'animal. A l'une des pattes avants du rongeur, un doigt manquait...**

Le genre de fin pour Peter qui me conviendrait très bien

* * *

La troisième, et dernière n'est pas vraiment un rush car elle n'a aucun rapport avec Lorsque si ce n' est qu'il s'agit, en fait, d'un quiproquo, entre une camarade d'Amphi et moi. On discutait d'Harry Potter et j'en suis venue à lui parler des 'rivalités' entre Harry et Voldie... et je lui disais que ce n'était pas évident de combattre un mage noir immortel... et que elle, elle a compris 'une mâchoire immortelle'... on en a été quitte pour un bon fou rire Et à une petite pensée de ma part, quant à ce que je pourrai en faire dans une scène coupée mais là, actuellement, je suis trop claquée pour l'introduire dans le contexte de ma fic --

**LSK**( _affligée_) : Apparemment, ça ne fait rire que vous. Enfin bon, sur cette lamentable conclusion, on vous souhaite une bonne journée et...(_se rue vers la porte en voyant Ccilia utiliser le sifflet à ultrason de Téra_) A LA PROCHAINE !!!!!!


	47. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin

Salut tout le monde !

Et oui, voilà (ENFIN, dirons certain) un nouveau chapitre de Lorsque J'ai choisi de ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps et de faire plaisir à ceux qui trouvaient les précédents chapitres trop long, en le coupant en deux parties ! Mais la deuxième partie arrivera très bientôt Elle est déjà bien avancée

Donc voilà une première MAJ de cette partie 1, j'en ferai vite une autre avec les RAR et tout

Donc, voilà Bonne lecture, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Céc

* * *

**Chapitre 43 : Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin**

Le silence. Puis de l'agitation. Des cris. Des sorts qui fusent de tout côté. L'éclat fugitif d'un plumage rouge et or. L'obscurité. A nouveau le silence.

Lorsque Harry revint finalement à lui, la première chose qu'il vit fut le plafond blanc qui s'étendait au-dessus de lui. Il réprima un soupir, en songeant qu'il se retrouvait, une fois de plus, à l'infirmerie de Poudlard…

Des murmures indistincts lui indiquèrent la présence d'autres personnes sur sa droite. Tournant la tête dans cette direction, Harry grimaça alors qu'un élancement lui traversait la nuque : Visiblement, il en était quitte pour quelques courbatures. Cependant, il ne put réprimer un sourire, soulagé, en apercevant les deux adolescents qui étaient installés sur un lit proche et discutaient à voix basse.

« Dites, vous savez que c'est une infirmerie, ici, et non un salon de thé ? » lança-t-il en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton léger.

Son intervention coupa court à la conversation des deux Préfets-en-Chef de Gryffondor, qui se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui.

« Harry ! »

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, l'adolescent se retrouva entouré par les deux Préfets-en-Chef. Lily le serra brièvement contre elle, au plus grand soulagement du voyageur temporel qui réprima à grande peine une grimace.

«- Tu as encore mal aux côtes ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille en apercevant son expression.

Hein ? Oh non, je suppose que c'est juste quelques courbatures.

Ca ne serait pas étonnant après ce que tu as fait durant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, observa James en souriant. Mais tu aurais dû voir la tête de Madame Pomfresh quand elle nous a vu arriver…. »

Harry eut un maigre sourire, et nota alors l'absence de l'infirmière.

« D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que je ne l'aie pas encore vue ? »

James ricana et se vit aussitôt gratifier d'un regard indigné de sa petite amie. Face au regard interrogateur du voyageur temporel, la jeune fille concéda cependant à désigner d'un signe de tête un coin éloigné de l'infirmerie. Suivant, non sans mal, la direction indiquée, Harry haussa un sourcil en remarquant le paravent dressé devant un lit placé près de la porte menant au bureau de l'infirmière.

« Elle a carrément pété les plombs quand McGonagall nous a amenés ici, expliqua James. De sorte qu'il a fallut lui administrer une potion de sommeil réalisée par Krayak en personne pour la calmer. »

Harry aurait probablement sourit en imaginant la scène ainsi décrite par James s'il n'avait pas, au même instant, remarqué l'expression fatiguée du Maraudeur. En fait, les deux Préfets-en-Chef semblaient aussi éreintés l'un que l'autre, malgré l'attitude décontractée qu'ils s'efforçaient d'adopter. Sans compter que tous deux arboraient diverses petites égratignures et brûlures superficielles qui ressortaient d'autant plus qu'ils étaient plus pâles que de coutume. Harry n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé entre sa perte de connaissance et son réveil, ni de ce qui leur était arrivé dans ce laps de temps.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je veux dire, après l'incantation. » demanda-t-il alors, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Le couple échangea un regard.

« C'est un peu long à expliquer… » commença James en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel à cette remarque.

« J'ai l'impression que tu vas avoir largement le temps de tout me raconter en détail. On ne risque pas d'être interrompu par Madame Pomfresh d'après ce que vous m'avez dit. »

Lily soupira mais concéda à entamer les explications.

« Quand tu as perdu connaissance, les deux Voldemort ont voulu profiter de la situation. Mais celui de ton époque a alors disparu…totalement. Tout comme les deux Mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient, annonça-t-elle calmement. Passé le premier moment de surprise, celui de notre époque a pris à partie d'agir. Il a donné l'ordre à ses partisans d'attaquer. On a fait ce qu'on pouvait pour les maintenir à distance. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire que c'est James qui a quasiment tout fait, rectifia-t-elle en adressant un léger sourire au concerné. Quoiqu'il en soit, dès qu'un des Mangemorts était neutralisé, trois autres succédaient à leur camarade. On s'est vite retrouvé dépassés par la situation… »

* * *

_flash back _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? »_

_James haussa les épaules, fixant d'un air sombre la masse de sorciers qui s'efforçaient de briser le sort de protection qu'il avait établit autour d'eux._

_«- Tout ce que je sais c'est que lorsque ma protection va tomber, on sera mal… ou, pour être exact, on sera encore plus mal qu'on ne l'est déjà._

_- Dans ce cas, on ne pourra compter que sur nous-même, commenta Lily en posant une main sur le front du garçon inconscient. Même s'il revenait à lui, je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait faire grand chose : Il en a déjà beaucoup trop fait. »_

_James acquiesça faiblement et reporta son attention sur les Mangemorts alors que son sort de protection tremblait sous un nouvel assaut des partisans de Voldemort. Lily, elle, observa d'un air grave, le voyageur temporel._

_L'incantation aurait dû tous les renvoyer à l'endroit qui leur était approprié. Autrement dit, le Voldemort du futur avait dû, déjà, être ramené à son époque, tandis que James et elle auraient dû être renvoyés à Poudlard et Harry aurait, normalement, dû être ramené chez lui… Pourtant, si le mage noir du futur semblait avoir, bel et bien, disparu des lieux avec ses deux partisans, il n'en restait pas moins que quelque chose avait échoué lors de l'incantation. Mais quoi ? Sans compter que l'état dans lequel se trouvait actuellement Harry ne pouvait pas être justifié que par l'incantation elle-même. En effet, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, la jeune fille avait pu percevoir toute l'étendue des pouvoirs de l'adolescent. Il ne devait pas l'avoir fait délibérément mais, dans ce laps de temps, il s'était totalement "ouvert" à elle : Liés par l'incantation, Lily avait ainsi sentit l'effort qu'il avait réalisé pour réduire au maximum la participation de la jeune fille, au détriment de la sienne. Dans sa volonté de la protéger, elle, Harry avait recouru à la totalité, ou du moins ce qui semblait l'être, de ses pouvoirs afin de la préserver. Mais cet effort avait nécessité plus d'énergie qu'il ne pouvait, humainement, posséder. D'autant plus que, en vu de ce par quoi il était déjà passé jusque là, cette tentative n'en était que plus impressionnante. Harry avait fait preuve d'une volonté et d'une résistance hors du commun ! Deux traits de sa personnalité qui attristaient et ravissaient, à la fois, la jeune fille. Si une part d'elle ne pouvait qu'être fière de ce que Harry, son futur fils, deviendrait (autrement dit un sorcier brillant, courageux et puissant), une autre part d'elle était peinée par cet état de fait. Après tout, c'était toutes les épreuves par lesquelles Harry était passé qui l'avaient endurci de la sorte._

_Elle secoua la tête : le moment était mal choisi pour de telle considération. Se redressant, elle ramassa sa baguette, qu'elle avait déposée par terre lorsqu'elle avait pris à partie de s'assurer de l'état du voyageur temporel, et rejoignit son petit ami. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour Harry, pour l'instant, à part aider James à garder les Mangemorts à distance._

* * *

«- Bien sûr, les choses ont, rapidement, mal tournées, surtout lorsque Voldemort, jusque là en retrait, est intervenu. A priori, il n'appréciait pas le fait que ses hommes soient tenus en échecs par de simples adolescents, commenta James avec un petit sourire en coin. 

Le sort de protection était bien plus résistant qu'on ne le pensait. A nous deux, nous sommes parvenus à le maintenir en place, malgré les offensives des Mangemorts… Par contre, nous n'avons rien pu faire quand Voldemort a remplacé ses partisans.

J'imagine, observa Harry en repensant à ses premières confrontations avec le mage noir. Mais comment avez-vous fait pour revenir à Poudlard ?

On y arrive, assura James en reprenant une expression on ne peut plus sérieuse. Je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'on a eu une chance inouïe sur ce coup. »

* * *

_ flash back>_

_Le sortilège de protection vola en éclat, avec une telle force que les deux adolescents furent projetés au sol. Passé le premier moment de surprise, ils se relevèrent pour faire face au mage noir qui, entouré de ses partisans, les fixaient d'un air triomphant._

_«- Je savais bien que vous n'étiez pas de taille à me résister, lança-t-il. Sans ce gosse pour vous aider, vous n'aviez aucune chance d'espérer vous en sortir à bon compte, ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire narquois. Quel idiot, à vouloir trop en faire, ça a finit par lui jouer un mauvais tour, conclut-il en jetant un bref regard condescendant vers Harry toujours immobile sur le sol._

_ - Vous faisiez moins le fier, tout à l'heure, riposta James, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette. Quand Harry a employé son incantation.»_

_Une lueur de mauvais augure anima les yeux écarlates du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_«Endoloris.» lâcha-t-il froidement. _

_A la plus grande surprise de Lily, déconcertée par l'intervention effrontée de son petit ami, celui-ci, loin de se laisser surprendre par l'attaque du mage noir, réalisa le charme du bouclier. Une fois de plus, il démontrait combien la présence d'Harry à cette époque avait été bénéfique sur bien des points de vue: L'expérience du voyageur temporel en matière de duel commençait à profiter à ses camarades. La protection érigée par le Maraudeur résista, l'espace d'une seconde, au maléfice lancé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant de céder dans un tintement sinistre. _

_«James!» s'écria-t-elle alors que, touché de plein fouet par le sort, il s'écrasait brutalement au sol, sa baguette lui échappant des mains, près du corps sans connaissance d'Harry._

_La jeune fille s'apprêtait à intervenir lorsque Fumseck surgit de l'obscurité et laissa entendre un cri strident avant de plonger sur le mage noir. Celui-ci pointa sa baguette vers l'animal mais le manqua, à son plus grand malheur, de peu. Profitant de l'occasion, le phénix passa à l'attaque. Il n'avait sûrement pas des serres aussi tranchantes que celles d'un rapace, mais il laissa malgré tout, une série de marques sanglantes sur le crâne blafard du Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de disparaître à nouveau, échappant ainsi aux sorts qui fusèrent aussitôt sur lui, sur l'initiative des Mangemorts. Mais l'absence de l'oiseau fut brève car il réapparut moins d'une minute plus tard, dessinant un cercle au-dessus des trois adolescents. Profitant de la diversion ainsi créée par l'animal, James s'était relevé et, ayant récupéré sa baguette, neutralisa trois des partisans de Voldemort._

_« Pas très conventionnelle mais efficace, sa diversion, murmura-t-il à l'adresse de sa petite amie qui demeurait à ses côtés, sa propre baguette à la main. Dommage que ça n'aie pas duré plus longtemps.» ajouta-t-il alors que l'attention générale se reportait sur eux._

_Avant que Lily n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, des sorts fusèrent de nulle part, provoquant un soudain émoi dans les rangs des partisans de Voldemort._

_«Dumbledore!»_

_Prononcé sur un ton à peine plus élevé qu'un murmure, ce simple mot laissait, pourtant, clairement ressentir la crainte, et la haine, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vouait au directeur de Poudlard. A la suite du premier face-à-face de Harry avec le mage noir du futur, la jeune fille s'était livrée à quelques recherches pour trouver le nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor, qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Et elle avait fini par le trouver, dans de vieilles annales de Poudlard, à l'époque où Dumbledore y était encore enseignant de Métamorphose. Dès lors, la jeune fille avait supposé que la peur, presque respectueuse, de Voldemort vis-à-vis du vieux sorcier était liée à ce rapport professeur-élève que les deux hommes avaient eu._

* * *

«- Il ne me semble pas avoir déjà vu le professeur Dumbledore aussi en colère qu'en cet instant. Il en était presque effrayant… 

Quand on le voit comme ça, on comprend mieux la raison pour laquelle Voldemort le craint. » confirma James.

Harry acquiesça distraitement. Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer l'expression que le vieux sorcier avait dû afficher à cet instant.

«- Quoi qu'il en soit, avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, il s'était déjà interposé entre Voldemort et nous et il engageait un duel avec le mage noir et ses hommes.

Ce que James ne dit pas c'est que le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas seul…

Eh, c'est moi qui raconte, protesta-t-il. J'allais y venir. »

Lily gratifia son petit ami d'un regard indéchiffrable alors que Harry esquissait un sourire face aux enfantillages du Maraudeur.

«- Pour en revenir à ce que je disais avant cette…hum, interruption, Dumbledore est intervenu, rapidement rejoint par notre vénérable responsable de maison et notre professeur préféré de Défense Contre….

Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop, là ? le coupa Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. Enfin, ce qu'il veut dire c'est que les professeurs McGonagall et Van der Break ont surgit soudainement et se sont joints au directeur. On suppose que le professeur Dumbledore leur avait donné des instructions précises car McGonagall est presque aussitôt revenue vers nous et elle nous a ordonnés de la suivre, poursuivit-elle. Elle t'a soumis à un sort de lévitation, Harry, et elle nous a conduit jusqu'à la porte du domaine, alors que le directeur et Van der Break couvraient notre départ.

Une fois arrivés devant la porte du repaire de Voldemort…ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, on a eu la désagréable surprise de voir qu'on était attendu, intervint James avec une grimace.

James, protesta aussitôt sa petite amie. Il faut reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas si mauvais fond que tu le pensais, il nous a quand même aidé…

Peut-être, grommela le Préfet-en-Chef. Il n'empêche que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé s'il ne t'avait pas enlevé.

Il ne l'a pas fait de gaieté de cœur, il nous l'a dit, persista Lily. Et il s'est même excusé. »

James eut un reniflement méprisant et haussa les épaules, l'air dubitatif.

« Brûlopot était là ? » s'étonna Harry, plus pour relancer la discussion que par véritable surprise.

Après tout, le Dumbledore de son époque avait bien donné un poste, et sa confiance, au professeur Rogue, et cela malgré le fait qu'il soit un Mangemort. De sorte qu'il pouvait très bien avoir déjà fait preuve d'une compréhension, et d'un pardon, similaire dans le passé.

« Oui, grommela James. Il n'a fait que nous ouvrir la porte. »

Regard d'avertissement de Lily.

« On aurait jamais pu l'ouvrir sans son aide, James, et tu le sais. »

Le concerné ricana.

«- On le connaissait, nous aussi, ce mot de passe, riposta-t-il. Pas vrai, Harry ?

De quoi ? intervint le voyageur temporel, pris au dépourvu par la question.

Le Sang pur est roi, le voilà ce fameux mot de passe, lâcha James en souriant. Comme quoi, on pouvait se passer de l'aide de ce traître.

Ancien traître, rectifia Lily.

Il a déjà retourné sa cape une fois, qui te dit qu'il ne va pas recommencer, riposta le Préfet-en-Chef. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à prendre sa défense, Lily, alors que c'est quand même lui qui a organisé ton enlèvement. C'est lui qui t'a emmené dans le repaire de Voldemort. C'est lui qui…

Qui a aidé Dumbledore à nous retrouver et à nous ramener à Poudlard. » contesta, patiemment, la jeune fille.

Harry leva les yeux au plafond, secouant la tête d'un air faussement agacé alors que les deux autres aggravaient leur désaccord sur le sujet du professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Voldemort a soumis cette porte à un sort d'identification, de sorte qu'elle ne laisse passer que ceux qui portent la Marque des Ténèbres au bras et Voldemort lui-même. Les mots que son père avait prononcés, au cours de son premier passage dans le repaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, au sujet de la porte d'entrée du domaine du mage noir, revinrent à l'esprit du voyageur temporel. Si ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, seul un Mangemort aurait pu obtenir l'ouverture des battants. Même avec le mot de passe.

Il toussa bruyamment, interrompant ainsi la querelle du couple de Préfets-en-Chef.

« Même si je pense que les agissements de Brûlopot étaient inqualifiables, et que j'ai, moi-même, de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir, je suppose que Dumbledore était en droit de lui accorder une chance de se racheter en lui permettant de vous aider à rentrer au château. Après tout, lui seul aurait pu indiquer à Dumbledore la localisation exacte du repaire de Voldemort. Tout comme seul un Mangemort aurait pu en ouvrir la porte… »

Les deux autres le fixèrent en silence avant d'échanger un bref regard. L'intervention du jeune homme avait suffit à tempérer leur désaccord, sans pour autant fournir une opinion claire et précise au sujet de l'enseignant.

Harry aurait eu, effectivement, de nombreux motifs pour en vouloir à l'ancienne taupe de Voldemort : Après tout, il avait faillit se tuer lors du dernier match, et cela par sa faute. Sans compter qu'il avait plus d'une fois mis sa vie en danger pour contrer les actions de la taupe à l'encontre du couple. Pourtant il acceptait le fait que l'enseignant de Soins aux Créatures Magiques soit venu aider le directeur. Si le vieil homme avait fait preuve d'une telle compréhension à l'égard du traître, il semblait normal d'en faire autant… même si, plus d'une fois, Dumbledore s'était trompé dans ses jugements durant la scolarité de Harry, accordant sa confiance à des personnes qui ne la méritait pas forcément. Mais puisque le professeur Brûlopot avait conservé ses fonctions jusqu'en 1993 au sein du personnel enseignant de Poudlard, tout laissait à supposer que cette deuxième chance accordée par le directeur était justifiée. C'était cet argument qui l'avait incité à intervenir pour apaiser la dispute entre ses futurs parents.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, après ? » demanda finalement Harry, en s'arrachant à ses réflexions.

Le couple échangea un nouveau regard et Lily reprit donc la suite du récit, alors que son petit ami lui prenait discrètement la main dans un geste qui n'échappa cependant pas à Harry qui réprima un sourire.

«- Et bien, sortir du repaire de Voldemort n'était qu'une formalité, une fois que le professeur Brûlopot a ouvert la porte. Les choses se sont compliquées quand il a fallut traverser la forêt des Désolations mais il a rapidement neutralisé l'arbre Fondateur et nous sommes parvenus sans encombre de l'autre côté. Là, on s'est retrouvé pratiquement nez à nez avec une escouade d'Aurors et des membres de la brigade d'élites des tireurs de baguette magique plutôt nerveux…

Nerveux ? répéta James, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. On avait à peine émergé de la forêt qu'on s'est retrouvé pris sous un feu nourri de sortilèges plus divers les uns que les autres. Il a fallut l'intervention de McGonagall et du meneur des Aurors pour qu'ils se rendent compte que nous n'étions pas vraiment une menace. Apparemment, Dumbledore avait avertit le Ministère de la localisation exacte du repaire de Voldemort et de ce qui les attendait une fois sur place vu que la quasi-totalité des troupes de choc du Ministère était là.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ont filé sans plus attendre dans la forêt. Après s'être assurée qu'aucun de nous n'avait été touché par les sorts lancés par les Aurors, le professeur McGonagall a activé un Portoloin qui nous a tous ramenés devant les grilles de Poudlard. Elle nous a alors conduit à l'infirmerie, puis elle a envoyé le professeur Brûlopot chercher le professeur Krayak quand Madame Pomfresh a craqué. Et ça fait déjà trois bonnes heures qu'on est enfermé ici, tous les trois. Le professeur McGonagall a juste pris le temps de t'installer dans un lit, de nous en désigner deux autres et de nous interdire de bouger d'ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre de sa part avant de quitter les lieux en verrouillant la porte derrière elle. »

Harry haussa les sourcils puis se tourna vers James.

« Et vous allez me faire croire que vous êtes restés bien sagement ici depuis ? s'enquit-il, moqueur. Que, surtout toi James, tu n'as pas essayé de sortir pour en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui se passait ? »

Le Maraudeur eut un sourire malicieux.

«- A ton avis, comment a-t-on fait pour savoir qu'elle nous avait enfermés à double tour dans l'infirmerie ? rétorqua-t-il. Et encore, s'il n'y avait que la porte… Toutes les issues, même les fenêtres, sont verrouillées. Je crois que McGonagall nous connaît trop bien, soupira-t-il sur un ton faussement tragique.

Et ça t'étonne ? se moqua Lily. Elle a, quand même, sept ans d'expérience des habitudes des Maraudeurs pour savoir de quoi vous êtes capables, tes amis et toi, James… Et surtout toi en faites. » rectifia-t-elle après une brève seconde de réflexion.

James eut l'air offensé.

« Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurai probablement pris ça comme un compliment mais là… Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, Lily. » commenta-t-il avant de se lever brusquement et gagner à grand pas l'autre bout de la pièce et fit apparaître, d'un geste de la main, un paravent, le masquant ainsi à la vue des deux autres.

« James ? » tenta Lily, passé le premier moment de surprise.

Pas de réponse. Elle échangea un regard avec Harry qui était tout aussi déconcerté qu'elle par la réaction du Préfet-en-Chef.

« Ah bah ça, c'est plutôt inattendu. » lâcha-t-il.

Lily s'abstint de toute remarque, fixant le paravent que son petit ami avait dressé. Finalement, elle se leva à son tour et s'approcha prudemment du lit où il s'était installé. Elle venait de passer de l'autre côté des panneaux de toile qu'une exclamation de surprise se fit entendre.

« James ! protesta-t-elle. Ne fais pas… »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et Harry haussa un sourcil. Des éclats de rire soudain ne firent qu'éveiller un peu plus sa curiosité.

« Arrêtes ! Arrêtes James, tu…, parvint à articuler la jeune fille entre deux éclats de rire. Ca chatouille ! »

Harry eut un léger sourire. Tant que ce n'était que ça… Le paravent disparu aussi soudainement qu'il avait été installé, offrant à l'adolescent un meilleur aperçu de la situation : James était assis de tout son poids sur les jambes de sa petite amie, étendue sur le dos sur le lit, tout en lui bloquant adroitement d'une main les bras au-dessus de la tête, la chatouillant allègrement de l'autre. Le Maraudeur interrompit brusquement sa petite séance de "torture" et embrassa brièvement la jeune fille.

« Les Maraudeurs demeureront toujours imprévisibles, déclara-t-il fièrement. Personne, et encore moins McGonagall, ne pourra jamais prétendre pouvoir nous connaître. Personne ne peut anticiper nos manœuvres. » conclut-t-il en souriant largement.

Sur ce, il relâcha les poignets de Lily qui, profitant de l'occasion, passa vivement les bras autour du cou de son petit ami pour la rapprocher d'elle, amorçant ainsi un nouveau baiser auquel le Maraudeur répondit sans se faire prier.

Harry détourna aussitôt les yeux, quelque peu gêné, alors que la "démonstration" passionnée du couple se prolongeait. Il déglutit péniblement et jugea préférable d'intervenir avant que la situation ne prenne des proportions plus embarrassantes pour lui.

« Dites, vous deux, vous savez que c'est une infirmerie ici ? Et, vu les circonstances, on peut avoir de la visite n'importe quand. »

* * *

Une heure encore s'était écoulée avant que les trois adolescents n'entendent, effectivement, des éclats de voix étouffés en provenance du couloir. 

« On dirait qu'on va avoir de la compagnie. » commenta Harry en jetant un bref regard à ses camarades qui étaient revenus à ses côtés après sa petite intervention.

Comme pour lui donner raison, la porte s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis sonore. Dumbledore pénétra dans la pièce, accompagné de la responsable des Gryffondor. Tous deux affichaient un air sombre. Le vieux sorcier eut, néanmoins, un sourire en apercevant les adolescents.

« Vous m'avez l'air d'avoir déjà repris du poil de la bête, tous les trois, commenta-t-il. Je craignais que vous tardiez à récupérer… Ce qui, en vue des derniers évènements, serait parfaitement compréhensible. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui possèdent décidément des ressources déconcertantes. » soupira-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Dumbledore parcouru la pièce du regard, l'air songeur, et s'attarda un bref instant sur la porte menant au bureau de Madame Pomfresh avant de reporter son attention sur ses élèves.

« N'est-ce pas curieux qu'il ait fallu administré une potion à l'infirmière plutôt qu'à ses patients habituels ? observa-t-il paisiblement, ses yeux bleus s'animant aussitôt derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. C'est le monde à l'envers. Mais je suppose que vous avez dû mettre ses nerfs, et sa patience, à rude épreuve avec votre petite…hum, disparition dirons-nous, tous les deux. » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des deux garçons.

McGonagall, s'impatientant visiblement, s'éclaircit la gorge.

«- Albus, je crois que vous vous écartez quelque peu de la raison de notre présence ici, intervint-elle. Après tout, Potter et Calaway ont violé le règlement.

Ce ne sera pas la première fois, Minerva, tempéra le vieux sorcier en souriant. Et probablement pas la dernière non plus. Cela étant dit, je considère que leur départ précipité de l'infirmerie a dû être plus accidentel que volontaire. »

Il sourit aux trois élèves.

« Sans compter que les intentions de James et Harry, bien que totalement irréfléchies, étaient louables. Ils n'ont fait cela, dois-je vous le rappeler Minerva, que dans l'intention de prêter assistance à leur camarade. »

L'enseignante de Métamorphose bougea la tête d'un air agacé.

«- Je le sais bien, Albus. Néanmoins, je persiste à dire que…

Allons, Minerva, ne soyez pas si terre à terre, rétorqua calmement Dumbledore. Ces jeunes ont réalisé un exploit de taille, non seulement pour réussir à se rendre en Albanie, en faisant fi de la distance et des protections qui entouraient Poudlard et le repaire de Voldemort, mais aussi en réalisant le tour de force d'échapper à ses griffes et déjouer ses plans aussi longtemps. Peu de sorciers, même plus expérimentés dans l'art du combat, peuvent en dire autant. »

La directrice-adjointe marqua un moment de silence avant de répondre.

«- Je reconnais que leur action est plus qu'extraordinaire mais il n'empêche qu'ils méritent une punition.

Peut-être, commenta posément le directeur. Mais là n'est pas la question pour l'instant. »

Disant cela, il croisa le regard du voyageur temporel qui eut aussitôt un désagréable pressentiment.

« Minerva, pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité d'accompagner Mr Potter et Miss Evans dans le couloir ? » demanda-t-il sans quitter Harry des yeux.

Celui-ci vit l'enseignante acquiescer avec gravité.

« Suivez-moi, tous les deux. » intima-t-elle en tournant les talons, à l'adresse des deux Préfets-en-Chef.

Le couple échangea un regard avec Harry avant de suivre leur responsable de maison hors de l'infirmerie. La porte se referma dans un claquement derrière eux mais Dumbledore attendit encore quelques minutes avant de prendre la parole.

« Je serais curieux de savoir ce qui vous est arrivé en Albanie. » déclara-t-il distraitement en détournant enfin le regard de celui de l'adolescent.

Harry acquiesça et entreprit de résumer leur escapade au sein du repaire de Voldemort, passant sous silence certains points. Notamment l'identité du Mangemort qui les avait fait sortir de la salle sous vide, les détails de sa conversation avec le serpent Gardien ou de ses confrontations avec Voldemort… Il se contenta donc, tout au long de son récit, de ne parler que des grandes lignes de leur aventure. Si Dumbledore soupçonna la moindre réserve de la part du jeune homme, il ne laissa rien paraître, se contentant de l'écouter sans un mot.

« Vous avez eu une chance insolente, tous les trois, observa-t-il finalement quand Harry eut terminé son récit. Et je ne compte pas punir cette démonstration de bravoure, de solidarité et d'ingéniosité. D'après ce que tu viens de me dire, et en vue du temps qui s'est écoulé depuis votre départ, à James et toi, de l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce qu'on vous retrouve en Albanie, vous avez accomplit un véritable exploit. »

Harry s'abstint de tout commentaire et le vieux sorcier s'assit sur le bord du lit avant de passer à un autre sujet.

« Comme tu dois t'en douter, Harry, Voldemort et le gros de ses troupes nous ont échappé, annonça-t-il posément. Ils ont transplanés après avoir préalablement fait tomber les protections qui entouraient son repaire. Les pertes ont été, heureusement, très réduites. Autant d'un côté que de l'autre. Cela étant dit, j'ai le regret de déplorer la mort du professeur Van der Break. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux à cette nouvelle, même s'il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait justifier un entretien privé.

«- J'annoncerai son décès ce soir, durant le dîner, expliqua le directeur. Or, je pense, et Madame Pomfresh sera sans aucun doute de mon avis lorsqu'elle reprendra ses fonctions, qu'il serait préférable que tu gardes le lit encore quelques jours, quitte à te dispenser des ASPICs. Après tout, tu pourras toujours les repasser chez toi, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Mais…

Ton évanouissement est le signe que tu en as fait beaucoup trop au cours des dernières heures. Tu as dû faire preuve d'une endurance et d'une volonté hors du commun pour tenir aussi bien alors que tu étais encore convalescent. Mais l'effort que tu as fourni a été bien trop important par rapport à ce que tu pouvais humainement supporter et cette incantation a été, apparemment, de trop. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, bons nombres de sorciers plus expérimentés que toi seraient morts pour moins que ça.

Sans l'aide de Fumseck, nous ne nous en serions probablement pas aussi bien sortit. » objecta l'adolescent.

Dumbledore eut un sourire.

« Il faut croire que celui de ton époque t'est tout particulièrement dévoué. »

Le vieux sorcier reprit une expression solennelle.

« Cela étant, il est grand temps d'en venir au motif de ma présence : Je me devais de t'expliquer certaines choses concernant le professeur Van der Break. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

* * *

«- Mais, Madame Pomfresh… 

Inutile d'insister, Mr Calaway, la réponse est non ! »

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le séjour mouvementé du voyageur temporel en Albanie. Mais si James et Lily avaient été autorisés à quitter l'infirmerie la veille au soir, Harry, lui, s'était vu contraint de garder le lit… à son plus grand agacement.

« C'est un ordre du directeur, Calaway, insista sèchement l'infirmière avant de poser un gobelet sur la table de chevet. Prenez, ça ! »

Harry, assis sur son lit, haussa un sourcil mais il se résigna à obéir et prit le récipient. Il observa distraitement la potion orangée qu'il était supposé boire, tout en réfléchissant aux propos de l'infirmière : Apparemment, Dumbledore s'était tenu à sa décision de le dispenser des examens de fin d'année. Mais curieusement, cette idée ne lui plaisait guère. Il aurait, de beaucoup, préféré réviser avec les autres que de rester enfermé ici avec, pour seule compagnie, une Madame Pomfresh plus intraitable que jamais.

« Buvez, Calaway ! » le rabroua cette dernière, le ramenant ainsi à la réalité du moment.

Le jeune homme soupira et bu une gorgée de la potion. Il grimaça aussitôt.

« Vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre à vous-même, Calaway, cingla l'infirmière en remarquant son expression. Si vous n'aviez pas fait exploser mes réserves, je n'aurai pas eu besoin d'en refaire. Du coup, la potion fortifiante n'a pas eu le temps de reposer comme il l'aurait fallut, ce qui la rend plus corsée et amère. Finissez ce gobelet ! »

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil et porta, sans grand enthousiasme, à nouveau le gobelet à ses lèvres. Madame Pomfresh semblait lui en vouloir tout particulièrement pour avoir anéanti l'ensemble de ses précieuses potions qu'elle administrait aux élèves. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir, lorsqu'il s'était mis en colère quelques jours auparavant, qu'il briserait involontairement tout ce qui était en verre, les vitres aussi bien que les fioles. L'infirmière, elle, semblait l'en porter entièrement responsable, au plus grand malheur de Harry.

Depuis qu'elle avait repris ses fonctions dans l'infirmerie, l'adolescent n'avait cessé de subir les foudres de l'intraitable sorcière qui persistait à l'assommer de potions plus étranges les unes que les autres et de propos similaires à ceux qu'elle venait de lui tenir. Cela étant dit, James, Lily et Dumbledore aussi avaient essuyé la colère de Madame Pomfresh. Elle s'était réveillée alors que le directeur s'apprêtait à quitter l'infirmerie. Le vieux sorcier avait alors eu la mauvaise idée de lui demander comment elle allait et elle avait, dès lors, donné libre cours à sa fureur. Pendant près d'une heure, elle leur avait passé un sermon magistral, à chacun d'eux. Même Dumbledore avait eu sa part du blâme, pour ne pas avoir été à Poudlard quand il le fallait. Seule une soudaine extinction de voix avait mis fin à sa diatribe, ce qui lui avait alors rappelé qu'elle devait reconstituer ses stocks de potions au plus vite, non sans mettre le directeur à la porte de l'infirmerie au préalable.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte détournèrent l'attention de Madame Pomfresh de son patient qui, profitant de l'occasion, vida le contenu de son gobelet dans le pot d'un bonzaï posé sur la table de chevet alors que l'infirmière traversait la pièce pour déverrouiller la porte de son repaire.

Harry, une fois son méfait accomplit, se tourna vers la porte et manqua d'éclater de rire en apercevant le professeur McGonagall, apparemment scandalisée, tenant par le bras un James Potter qui affichait un sourire satisfait et un Severus Rogue qui tentait vainement d'étrangler son adversaire. La nouvelle apparence du Serpentard n'était certainement pas innocente à sa détermination à en découdre avec le Gryffondor : Il arborait, en effet, une sublime chevelure rose fluo qui lui descendait jusqu'au bas du dos et qui semblait encore plus hirsute que la tignasse des Potter. Sans compter les pustules vertes qui recouvraient ses bras et son visage, son nez ensanglanté et l'œil au beurre noir dont James, semble-t-il, l'avait gratifié. Le Maraudeur, quant à lui, s'en tirait avec un hématome sur la joue et des lunettes cassées.

«- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois, Minerva ? s'enquit Madame Pomfresh, apparemment peu surprise de voir la directrice-adjointe amener ainsi les deux garçons.

A priori, Mr Potter et ses amis ont voulu concocter une petite blague de leur crû à l'attention des Serpentard, résuma sèchement l'enseignante tout en maintenant à bonne distance les deux garçons l'un de l'autre. Et Mr Rogue ici présent ne l'a que moyennement apprécié, comme vous pouvez le voir. De sorte que tous deux en sont venus aux mains au beau milieu de la Grande Salle. Nous avons eu le plus grand mal à les séparer.

Et les autres ? »

McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel, l'air singulièrement agacée.

«- Concernant les Maraudeurs, rien ne les inculpe, si ce n'est que tout le monde sait pertinemment qu'ils sont à l'origine de cette blague. Ils ne sont pas intervenus dans la querelle.

Je leur ai demandé de ne pas s'en mêler, rectifia James tout en gratifiant Rogue d'un regard mauvais.

Potter, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, trancha la directrice-adjointe. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ont "l'autorisation" dirons-nous, pour poursuivre leurs blagues. » conclut-elle d'un air las.

Un instant de silence s'ensuivit durant lequel l'infirmière entreprit d'observer attentivement les gros boutons verts qui recouvraient la peau de Rogue.

« Et, les autres Serpentard ? » demanda finalement Madame Pomfresh.

McGonagall secoua la tête.

« Ah ça…ils ont eu moins de chance que Mr Rogue sur ce point. Même Albus a été incapable de conjuré le sort employé par les Maraudeurs. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Pour que le directeur lui-même fut incapable d'annuler un phénomène magique créé par des élèves, le sort devait être étonnamment puissant… La directrice adjointe soupira et secoua la tête, probablement pour chasser certaines réflexions de son esprit.

« Je vous confie ces deux là, déclara-t-elle finalement en désignant James et Severus. Renvoyez-les en cours dès que possible, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de l'infirmière avant de se tourner vers le Maraudeur. Et, Mr Potter, essayez donc de vous tenir tranquille pendant quelques temps, pour changer. »

L'intéressé esquissa un sourire enjôleur. L'enseignante leva les yeux au ciel.

« Que Merlin nous garde, soupira-t-elle avant de se tourner vers le Serpentard. Et quant à vous, Mr Rogue, apprenez à vous contenir à l'avenir. »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et quitta l'infirmerie, refermant la porte derrière elle. Aussitôt les deux rivaux échangèrent un regard mauvais qui n'échappa pas à Madame Pomfresh qui, les mains sur les hanches, les observait d'un air sévère.

« Mr Potter, asseyez-vous ici le temps que je m'occupe de Mr Rogue, ordonna-t-elle en désignant un lit près de la porte de son bureau. Et, dans votre intérêt, vous feriez mieux d'être encore là lorsque je reviendrais m'occuper de vous. » ajouta-t-elle alors que le Maraudeur prenait docilement place à l'endroit qu'elle lui avait indiqué.

Sur ce, elle entraîna le Serpentard dans la pièce voisine. A peine la porte se fut-elle refermée que James bondissait du lit pour rejoindre Harry. Celui-ci sourit, amusé par l'expression triomphante du Maraudeur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous leur avait fait, exactement ? » s'enquit-il.

Le sourire de James s'élargit.

«- Une simple application de nos cours de métamorphose, améliorée par mes soins, déclara-t-il évasivement. Et, dois-je le préciser, renforcé par le concours de Sirius et Lily.

Lily ? » répéta Harry quelque peu surpris par la perspective que la jeune fille ait pu prendre part à la réalisation de cette nouvelle blague des Maraudeurs.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se joignait aux garçons contre les Serpentard mais ça n'en restait pas moins inhabituel.

«- On va dire que c'était une expédition punitive…ou du moins la première partie de leur punition, précisa James. Malheureusement, notre petite blague n'a pas aussi bien marché qu'on ne l'avait prévu : Rogue devait craindre une action de notre part de sorte qu'il a, apparemment, absorbé une potion qui a partiellement annulé l'effet de notre sortilège. C'est pourquoi, il est le seul des Langues de Vipères à avoir conservé sa forme humaine. Les autres en ont pour au moins vingt-quatre heures, ajouta-t-il fièrement.

Vous les avez changés en quoi ? » insista Harry, intrigué.

James eut un sourire machiavélique.

« Deux araignées, deux cafards et un lézard. Les professeurs ont eu bien du mal à les récupérer avant que le reptile ne mange l'un des insectes ou qu'ils se fassent écraser par les autres élèves. Surtout que, au même instant, toujours sur notre initiative, des nuées de ces charmants insectes ont jaillis des plats des Serpentard. Ce qui, je dois dire, a provoqué une sacrée panique dans la Grande Salle. »

Harry éclata de rire en imaginant la scène.

« Mais pourquoi des insectes, exactement ? »

James haussa les épaules.

«- C'est une idée d'Amy, commenta-t-il.

Si je comprends bien, tout le monde a pris part à la réalisation de cette blague. » lâcha Harry en haussant un sourcil.

James sourit.

« Ce n'était que le début, on n'a pas l'intention de les laisser s'en sortir à si bon compte, crois-moi. Tu auras tout le loisir de te joindre à nous quand tu quitteras l'infirmerie, assura-t-il. Cela étant dit, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu l'accès de colère de Rogue, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais il en a eu pour son argent, conclut-il fièrement. Et c'était une bonne occasion pour te rendre une petite visite. »

Harry eut un maigre sourire. James jeta un bref regard vers la porte menant au bureau de l'infirmière et baissa la voix.

«- Il faut que tu t'arranges pour être remis sur pied d'ici la fin du mois, ça serait dommage de rater notre dernière sortie de pleine lune en tant que simples élèves de Poudlard.

Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. » assura le voyageur temporel en esquissant un large sourire.

James s'apprêtait à répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Madame Pomfresh qui conduit le Serpentard, visiblement remis des contrecoups de la blague des Maraudeurs, jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie avant de se tourner vers les deux élèves de Gryffondor. Elle fronça les sourcils mais s'abstint de tout commentaire et se contenta d'ordonner au Préfet-en-Chef de la suivre dans son bureau. Celui-ci obtempéra non sans un regard entendu à son camarade.

Une semaine s'était écoulée, monotone, pour Harry. Celui-ci, malgré maintes tentatives pour faire céder l'infirmière qui était d'ailleurs demeurée implacable, s'était vu contraint de suivre les instructions de la sorcière : garder le lit jusqu'à guérison complète. L'adolescent soupira pour la énième fois. Il se sentait parfaitement bien, il s'était totalement remis des contrecoups de son accident de Quidditch (résorbés, en grande partie, par l'intervention de Fumseck) et de ses confrontations successives avec les deux Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Pourtant, Madame Pomfresh persistait, à son plus grand agacement, à le traiter en convalescent, bien que les doses de potions prescrites par l'opiniâtre infirmière aient quelques peu diminuées depuis.

Le voyageur temporel laissa entendre un nouveau soupir et porta machinalement la main à la chaînette qui entourait son cou : James la lui avait rendu un peu avant que le professeur Dumbledore et Pomfresh ne reviennent du bureau de cette dernière, peu après leur retour du repaire de Voldemort, quelques jours plus tôt.

En repensant au vieux sorcier… La révélation que le directeur avait faite, ce jour-là, à Harry, concernant le professeur Van der Break, lui revint à l'esprit.

* * *

_flash back_

_« Comment ça ? »_

_Pour toute réponse, le directeur sortit quelque chose de l'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier. L'adolescent eut un hoquet de surprise, en apercevant la médaille rouge au lion d'or qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien fixée à la chaînette d'or que Dumbledore tenait du bout des doigts. Si James ne lui avait pas rendu la sienne un peu plus tôt, le voyageur temporel aurait été tenté de croire qu'il s'agissait de sa médaille._

_Le vieux sorcier paru amusé par la surprise de l'adolescent._

_«- Je vois que cette breloque ne t'est pas inconnue, plaisanta-t-il. Mais il ne s'agit que d'une simple copie de celle que portait Karl. De ce fait, elle n'a aucun des pouvoirs de la médaille d'origine et elle disparaîtra d'ici quelques heures, comme l'or de farfadet._

_Alors… vous voulez dire que le professeur Van der Break est…enfin était…_

_Un héritier de Gryffondor, oui, confirma calmement le vieil homme en observant pensivement le bijou. Tout comme James et toi. La seule différence est qu'il vient, non pas du futur comme toi, mais du passé._

_Du passé ? » répéta Harry, perplexe._

_Dumbledore acquiesça d'un signe de tête._

_«- Je ne sais pas si tu t'es déjà intéressé à la généalogie de ta famille mais Karl s'appelait, en réalité, Gregory Gryffondor et était, d'ailleurs, l'un des derniers porteurs du nom. Il est, de ce fait, un de tes lointains ancêtres._

_- Mais…comment s'est-il retrouvé ici ?_

_- Ca, c'est une longue histoire, répliqua le directeur. J'ignore le contenu des programmes d'Histoire de la Magie là d'où tu viens mais je suppose que tu as, au moins, déjà entendu parler du contexte politique, en Grande-Bretagne, dans la deuxième moitié du dix-huitième siècle ? »_

_Harry fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas un grand adepte des cours dispensés par le professeur Binns. il se rappelait vaguement que l'enseignant avait consacré une partie de ses cours, en quatrième année, sur cette période de l'histoire du monde sorcier mais il était bien incapable de se rappeler de quoi ce cours traitait. Dumbledore sourit._

_« On va dire que tu ne le sais pas, déclara-t-il avec un amusement évident. Et bien le monde sorcier était encore fragilisé par les conséquences des révoltes, multiples, des Gobelins qui avaient ébranlé le pays au cours du demi-siècle précédent. De sorte qu'il était facile de prendre le pouvoir à quiconque aurait les moyens de le faire. Et c'est ce qui est, malheureusement, arrivé : Dans le courant des années 1760, un grand Mage noir, répondant au nom de Awestruck a semé la terreur, renversant sans mal le gouvernement en place à cette époque. Fait étrange et, d'ailleurs, rarement évoqué dans les livres, ce sorcier avait une lointaine "parenté" avec la lignée des Serpentard. Il me semble que c'était le cousin au septième degré de la cousine par alliance de l'héritier du moment de Salazar Serpentard et, comme le hasard fait parfois bien les choses, il avait été envoyé à Serpentard. Quoiqu'il en soit, il a été mis en échec par Gregory et son frère, Alan, en 1768. Comme quoi, pour reprendre les propos tenus par un économiste moldu, "__ L'histoire n'est pas autre chose que la succession des différentes générations dont chacune exploite les matériaux, les capitaux, les forces productives qui lui sont transmis par toutes les générations antérieures" : Les héritiers des fondateurs de Poudlard suivaient, sans forcément le savoir, le chemin tracé par leurs ancêtres. Quoi qu'il en soit, unissant leurs pouvoirs, les frères Gryffondor vainquirent, après trois jours de combat acharné, leur ennemi. Du moins, semblait-il avoir été totalement détruit. Le frère de Gregory décéda deux jours après le duel, des suites de blessures survenues durant la confrontation. Le calme revint en Grande-Bretagne mais il fut de courte durée. Moins de deux ans plus tard, Awestruck réapparaissait, affaiblit mais déterminé à se venger. Gregory avait fondé une famille et se devait de la protéger des actions du mage noir. Avec l'aide de son épouse, qui n'était autre que la fille d'un alchimiste de renom, il parvint à réaliser une pierre qui devait lui permettre d'envoyer, à un autre endroit, sa famille pour la mettre, temporairement, hors de portée du mage noir. Mais il n'eut jamais l'occasion d'accomplir son projet : Il se retrouva confronté à Awestruck le soir même. Au cours du duel, l'un des sorts toucha la pierre qui s'activa, entraînant Gregory, qui se trouvait à proximité, dans une autre époque, avant d'imploser, anéantissant du même coup le mage noir, par un concours de circonstance troublant. C'est ainsi que Gregory se retrouva projeté en 1970, en Allemagne, sans aucun moyen de retour ni de connaître l'anéantissement de son ennemi. Par mesure de sécurité, et probablement aussi par dépit, il résolu de se construire une nouvelle identité, afin de brouiller les pistes pour le cas, éventuel, où Awestruck aurait été, lui aussi, envoyé à cette époque. De là, il devint Karl Van der Break. »_

_Dumbledore s'interrompit alors que Harry le fixait, abasourdi._

_« Alors, c'est pour cela qu'il comprenait aussi bien notre langue, réalisa-t-il finalement. Mais, s'il était anglais, pourquoi cet accent ? »_

_Dumbledore sourit._

_« Et bien en sept ans, il a fini par parler couramment l'allemand, au détriment de sa langue maternelle. Il lui a fallut un an pour se résoudre au fait qu'il était coincé dans ce pays, deux cent ans après son dernier duel avec Awestruck. Dans ce laps de temps, il découvrit, dans des livres d'histoire, les circonstances de la fin de règne du mage noir. Dès lors, il s'est consacré corps et âme à contrecarrer les forces du mal dans son pays d'adoption, gagnant titre sur titre pendant six ans. Mais ses intentions étaient, à l'origine, moins louables que tout le monde le pense : Il n'a fait ça que dans l'espoir de retourner chez lui car, en réalité, il existait bel et bien une solution pour le renvoyer à son époque. Seule la mort pouvait remédier à l'effet de la pierre. Mais pas n'importe quelle mort : Il devait mourir au combat, en héros, comme son frère avant lui. Avec le temps, il a finit par ne plus y penser…jusqu'à dernièrement. Il m'a tout avoué il y a quelques semaines de cela. Apparemment, il avait été tout particulièrement impressionné par votre prestation de début d'année, à James et toi »_

_Harry sourit en se rappelant le premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, où le professeur Van der Break les avait appariés, James et lui, et où tous avaient été pris au dépourvu par l'absence totale d'interaction entre eux._

_« Mais, d'après ce que j'ai crû comprendre, c'était surtout tes fortes capacités dans cette discipline qui l'intéressait. En fait, tu le captivais, Harry. »_

_L'adolescent haussa un sourcil puis se remémora la fois où l'enseignant l'avait, un vendredi, retenu, sans raison apparente, après les cours._

_« Quoiqu'il en soit, je te laisse imaginer sa fierté en découvrant la puissance magique dont disposaient ses descendants. Il n'en était que plus déterminé à vous protéger coûte que coûte… et c'est d'ailleurs ça qui lui a été fatal, moins de quelques minutes avant que Voldemort et ses troupes ne battent en retraite. »_

_Le silence revint dans l'infirmerie, alors que l'adolescent assimilait les informations que venaient de lui fournir le directeur._

_« Alors, si je comprend bien, il est revenu à son époque ? »_

_Dumbledore acquiesça avec gravité._

_« Mais pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? s'étonna Harry. Et pourquoi maintenant ? »_

_Le vieux sorcier sourit d'un air énigmatique._

_« Je pensais que ça t'intéresserais de savoir que tu n'étais pas le seul à t'être égaré dans le cours du temps, se justifia-t-il. Et que certains savent se montrer plus discret que d'autres. »_

_Harry haussa un sourcil en percevant le sous-entendu caché dans les propos du sorcier._

_« Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont tu t'y es pris pour contrer l'effet de ta médaille mais j'ai peine à croire que tu aies pu, si impunément, dévoiler ta véritable identité alors que je t'avais demandé de ne pas le faire. »_

_Harry soutint le regard indéchiffrable du directeur : Dumbledore savait… _

_« Je suis un Potter, c'est tout ! »_

_Dumbledore le fixa longuement et finit par secoué la tête d'un air amusé._

_« Tu es bel et bien le digne fils de ton père, constata-t-il. Toujours à braver les interdits. »_

_Harry sourit._

_« Mais c'était un accident, lors de la première attaque des Mangemorts sur Pré-au-Lard. » rappela-t-il sans pour autant préciser qu'il avait récidivé par la suite._

_Le directeur acquiesça distraitement, songeur._

_« Je crois que ça ne me laisse plus d'autres alternatives que de recourir au sortilège d'amnésie lorsque tu partiras, Harry. J'espérais ne pas devoir en venir à cette extrémité mais je ne peux pas laisser ces enfants quitter Poudlard, vu ce qu'ils savent. Merlin seul sait ce qu'ils seraient capables de faire pour changer les choses. »_

_Harry voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, persistant dans son mutisme. Mis à part James et Lily, les autres ignoraient la tournure tragique que prendrait leur vie après Poudlard. Un instant s'écoula, durant lequel Dumbledore fixa longuement l'adolescent qui s'efforça à rester impassible. Finalement le vieux sorcier soupira._

_« Bien, je pense qu'il serait préférable d'en rester là pour cette fois. Tu as besoin de repos et Pompom n'apprécierait pas que je compromette ainsi ta…hum, convalescence. Même si tu m'as l'air d'avoir déjà bien récupéré des derniers évènements. » observa-t-il._

_Harry eut un maigre sourire._

_« J'ai la peau dure, rétorqua-t-il simplement en haussant les épaules. J'ai fini par m'habituer à ce genre de situation, depuis le temps. Même si cette épreuve a probablement été la plus difficile de toutes celles auxquelles j'ai été confronté jusqu'à présent. »_

_Dumbledore acquiesça pensivement._

_« Plus tu progresseras et plus les choses deviendront difficiles, même pour quelqu'un possédant des aptitudes telles que les tiennes, déclara-t-il en se levant. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Un peu tête brûlée, certes, mais tu as tout pour devenir un grand sorcier. Comme tes parents. Mais quelque chose en toi me laisse à penser que tu deviendras un sorcier extrêmement puissant. Bien plus puissant que la plupart des membres de la communauté magique. »_

_Harry garda le silence._

_«Quoiqu'il en soit Harry, il serait grand temps d'envisager de te ramener chez toi, reprit finalement le vieux sorcier. Tu ne peux pas rester ici éternellement. Ce ne serait bon pour personne… Cela étant dit, ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant que l'adolescent s'apprêtait à protester, nous attendrons, comme convenu, la fin de l'année scolaire pour le faire. Repose-toi bien.» conclut-il en posant brièvement la main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent avant de quitter les lieux. A peine la porte se fut-elle refermée sur le directeur qu'elle s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer le professeur McGonagall et les deux élèves qu'elle avait accompagnés dehors._

_fin du flash back> _

* * *

Harry avait souvent pensé que leprofesseur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était bizarre mais de là à s'imaginer qu'il s'agisse de l'un de ses aïeuls… Il soupira à nouveau. A quoi bon penser à ça ? L'enseignant était probablement, à en croire les dire de Dumbledore, rentré chez lui, à son époque d'origine, et lui connaîtrait probablement le même sort d'ici quelques semaines. En attendant, il restait là, cloîtré dans l'infirmerie, à s'ennuyer et à ruminer de sombres réflexions tout en attendant de recevoir une quelconque visite. Sans compter que, pour ne rien arranger aux choses, les autres élèves avaient entamé leur semaine de révision, de sorte qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de passage dans l'antre de Madame Pomfresh, en dehors de quelques cas de surmenage et des accès de stress aigu. 

Du peu qu'il en savait, grâce au dernier passage en date des Maraudeurs, soit deux jours plus tôt, Lily et Amy avaient mis les garçons au pas pour qu'ils s'intéressent enfin à leurs révisions. Quelques recours au "chantage" en tout genre avaient, semble-t-il, mis rapidement fin aux réticences de James et Sirius à se plonger dans leurs révisions et à interrompre momentanément leurs projets de blagues.

Harry soupira à nouveau et tira de sous son oreiller la lettre que Fumseck lui avait apportée dans le repaire de Voldemort. Il en était arrivé à la connaître par cœur, à force de ses lectures et relectures successives pour passer le temps. Pourtant, il ne se lassait pas de la parcourir, et de sourire au petit mot d'Hermione qui lui rappelait de bien réviser pour les examens : il imaginait sans mal l'expression de son amie s'il lui disait que le directeur de cette époque l'avait dispensé des ASPICs.

Plongé dans sa lecture, il prêta à peine attention aux coups frappés à la porte de l'infirmerie, ni au fait que Madame Pomfresh sortait de son bureau pour aller ouvrir. Le voyageur temporel ne releva les yeux de sa lettre qu'en entendant des éclats de voix.

«- Mais pas plus de…

Cinq minutes, oui, je sais. » termina une voix familière, coupant cours le discours habituel de l'infirmière.

Harry sourit et rangea vivement le parchemin sous son oreiller, alors que Madame Pomfresh laissait entrer le visiteur.

« Vous avez de la compagnie, Mr Calaway. » annonça-t-elle sèchement avant de disparaître dans la pièce attenante.

James leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

« Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle pense à changer de registre, ça devient lassant à la longue de s'entendre constamment répéter les mêmes consignes. » observa-t-il en rejoignant le lit assigné au voyageur temporel.

Harry, s'étant assis sur son lit, esquissa un sourire.

« Tu es venu seul à ce que je vois. »

James acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« C'était le seul moyen pour ne plus entendre parler de révision, soupira-t-il. Vivement la fin des examens, pour que nos deux hystériques de service se calment. J'ai beau aimer Lily plus que tout, il faut reconnaître qu'elle n'est pas facile à vivre en cette période de l'année. »

Harry sourit, amusé.

«- Elle est si terrible que ça ?

Oh, oui. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point… Amy et Lily sont de véritables tyrans, quand il s'agit d'organiser les révisions. A les écouter, il faudrait pratiquement passer vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre le nez plongé dans des livres, observa-t-il d'un air singulièrement agacé. Elles deviennent vraiment invivables depuis quelques jours. Tu as bien de la chance de ne pas avoir à subir leurs humeurs massacrantes, les programmes de révisions surchargés, les…

Je préfèrerai mille fois réviser avec vous plutôt que de rester enfermer ici, objecta Harry.

Tu changerais vite d'avis si tu étais à notre place, riposta James. Enfin bref, je ne suis pas passé te voir pour parler de ça, poursuivit-il. En tout cas, tu as l'air d'aller bien mieux, depuis la dernière fois.

C'est ce que je persiste à dire à Madame Pomfresh, mais elle refuse de me laisser sortir. Je suis parfaitement remis mais elle s'obstine à me garder au lit et à me faire boire diverses potions plus imbuvables les unes que les autres. J'ai l'impression d'être le cobaye d'un savant fou. »

James sourit.

«- On dirait qu'elle se venge pour ses fioles éclatées.

Comme si je l'avais fait exprès, grommela Harry.

Oh, oh, alors le grand Harry Potter aurait-il un défaut quelque part, finalement ? le taquina aussitôt le Maraudeur. La terreur de Voldemort est incapable de contrôler sa magie instinctive. »

Harry, pour toute réponse, eut un rire sarcastique.

« Très drôle, ironisa-t-il. Mais dis mon nom encore plus fort tant que tu y es, je suis sûr que tous les habitants du château n'ont pas entendu. »

Un moment de silence gêné s'ensuivit, James prenant visiblement conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire.

«- Cela étant dit, reprit Harry, quelque peu agacé. J'arrive à contrôler ma magie la plupart du temps mais il arrive, je le reconnais, que je me laisse un peu submerger par mes émotions.

Un peu ? répéta James, moqueur. Tu rigoles. Tu as explosé toutes les vitres de l'infirmerie et toutes les fioles de Pomfresh qui étaient, pourtant, rangées dans son bureau.

J'étais en colère, c'est tout, rétorqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

C'est ce que j'avais crû remarquer. En tout cas, rappelles-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère, du moins jusqu'à ton départ.

C'est ce que tu as bien faillit faire, pourtant. » observa sèchement le voyageur temporel.

James garda le silence face à la répartie cinglante de son camarade. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans le moindre mot prononcé par l'un ou l'autre. Harry remarqua alors le pli soucieux qui marquait le front du Préfet-en-Chef. Apparemment, il était venu pour un autre motif que celui d'espérer échapper ainsi aux révisions imposées par les filles.

«- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? s'enquit brutalement Harry, en rencontrant le regard de l'autre garçon.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que…

Je le sais, c'est tout, le coupa le voyageur temporel. Alors ? »

James hésita et soupira.

«- Je pensais juste à un truc et je me demandais si…, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre. Peut-être que…

Que... ? » insista Harry, intrigué.

Le Maraudeur se passa nerveusement la main sur la nuque avant de se lancer.

« Harry, crois-tu que… »

On frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie, le coupant dans son élan. Madame Pomfresh surgit aussitôt de la pièce voisine et alla ouvrir, sous le regard des deux adolescents. Harry eut un sourire en apercevant la personne qui discutait à présent avec l'infirmière.

«- Je crois que tes "vacances" sont finies, plaisanta-t-il.

On dirait bien, soupira James en grimaçant légèrement.

Elle n'a pas tardé à te retrouver, en tout cas.

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup d'autres endroits où aller…

En tout cas, elle n'a pas l'air contente. » observa Harry alors que la Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor traversait vivement la pièce dans leur direction.

James haussa les épaules.

« Elle est comme ça depuis qu'elle a repris les cours, observa-t-il d'une voix morne. Le stress des examens, je suppose. »

Sur ce, il se tourna en direction de la jeune fille en adoptant un ton faussement enjoué.

«- Oh, tiens, Lily ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène…

Ne fais pas l'innocent, cingla-t-elle. Ca fait un quart d'heure que je t'attends à la Bibliothèque : On devait réviser l'Histoire de la Magie, et tu le sais ! »

James leva discrètement les yeux au ciel à l'intention de Harry. Malheureusement, la jeune fille le remarqua aussi, ce qui raviva sa colère.

«- J'en ai plus qu'assez de ta nonchalance, de ton dédain pour les révisions, James. Les ASPICs sont importants ! Il ne faut pas les prendre à la légère.

Lily, soupira le concerné. Je t'ai déjà dit que…

C'est ton avenir que tu mets en jeu et… »

Harry s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, tentant ainsi d'interrompre la querelle naissante. Son intervention eut l'effet escompté car Lily se tût aussitôt, non sans fusiller une dernière fois son petit ami du regard, et reporta son attention sur l'autre garçon.

« Harry, s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton bien plus aimable que celui qu'elle avait adopté jusqu'à présent. Comment vas-tu depuis ce matin ? »

Elle était, en effet, passée, brièvement, le voir dans la matinée, avant de se rendre en cours.

« Très bien, assura-t-il en souriant. Mais j'irai sûrement mieux si je pouvais quitter cette infirmerie. »

Lily eut un sourire compréhensif.

« Prends ton mal en patience, conseilla-t-elle. Même si ce n'est, malheureusement, pas ta vertu première. Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu sortes à nouveau, prématurément, de l'infirmerie. »

Les deux garçons la fixèrent sans un mot, avec la même expression septique. Ce n'était pas comme si Harry était sortit, délibérément, de l'infirmerie. Bien qu'il en ait eu l'intention, il n'avait pas vraiment envisagé de quitter les lieux de cette manière. D'ailleurs, en y repensant…

«- A ce sujet, lança Harry. Je voulais te demander quelque chose, Lily. Ou plus exactement, avoir quelques éclaircissements sur un point qui m'interpelle quelque peu.

Comment ça ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

Et bien, je suis conscient que se ne sont ni le moment ni l'endroit les plus appropriés pour parler de ça et que tu ne dois pas avoir envie d'en parler mais j'aimerai juste essayer de comprendre ce qui c'est passé avec Malefoy avant qu'on ne s'en mêle, James et moi. »

Lily s'assombrit aussitôt.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement ? demanda-t-elle cependant d'une voix posée.

Tu nous as dit que, par moment, il te relâchait, et cela sans raison apparente. J'ai eu largement le temps d'y réfléchir durant ma _longue réclusion_ en solitaire à l'infirmerie et j'ai bien ma petite idée sur ce qui a pu se produire mais… Enfin, est-ce que tu pensais à quelque chose en particulier, lorsqu'il te lâchait ? A James, par exemple ? »

Le concerné fronça les sourcils, visiblement étonné par la question que Harry venait de poser à la jeune fille qui, après un instant de silence, acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

«- Ca explique tout, conclut Harry en souriant.

Comment ça ? » s'étonna James quelque peu dérouté.

Pour toute réponse, Harry désigna le collier qui pendait librement autour du cou de la jeune fille.

« Si je me souviens bien, c'est James qui te l'a offert, non ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

«- Pour Noël, confirma l'intéressé. Mais en quoi…

Ce cadeau, apparemment anodin, est un lien entre vous. C'est ce même lien qui, d'après moi, t'a permis de percevoir ce qui arrivait à Lily quand tu es passé me voir à l'infirmerie, James. Et c'est toujours grâce à ce lien, ou du moins en partie, qu'on a pu faire ce qu'on a fait…autrement dit, de se retrouver dans la pièce exacte où Malefoy s'en prenait à elle. »

Un long moment de silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel Lily contempla le pendentif fixé à la chaînette qu'elle portait au cou.

« James et moi, nous sommes liés par nos propres médailles, ce qui nous permet d'unir sans problèmes nos pouvoirs, rappela Harry. Ce qui m'a laissé à penser que ce cadeau de James pouvait bien avoir joué un rôle similaire, entre vous deux. »

Le couple échangea un regard et James, s'approchant de sa petite amie, lui prit la main et la serra brièvement. Harry sourit légèrement en songeant que son intervention avait, au moins, permis de faire retomber la tension existant entre eux.

* * *

Les conversations allaient bon train, ce soir-là, dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Les examens commençaient le lendemain de sorte que bon nombre des étudiants avaient préféré trouver refuge à la Bibliothèque ou dans leurs dortoirs pour se consacrer à des révisions de dernières minutes. Seuls quelques élèves, une quinzaine, avaient pris à partit de mettre temporairement les livres de côté et profiter ainsi de cette soirée pour se changer les idées. C'était notamment le cas des garçons de septième année. Ils s'étaient, d'ailleurs, accaparés les fauteuils près de la cheminée pour mettre au point, à voix basse, leur prochaine sortie de pleine lune, qui devait avoir lieu deux jours après le dernier examen. Ou tout du moins, Sirius, Remus et Peter réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils pourraient faire ce soir-là afin de marquer le coup à l'occasion de cette dernière expédition nocturne en tant qu'élèves de Poudlard. Harry, lui, était toujours à l'infirmerie, Amy était à la Bibliothèque et James avait réussi à convaincre Lily de sortir le nez de ses cours pour le rejoindre au dortoir des garçons de septième année pour discuter de certaines choses, "en privé", pour reprendre les propres mots du Préfet-en-Chef quand il avait mis ses camarades à la porte du dortoir une demi-heure plus tôt. 

« On dirait qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz. » observa distraitement Remus, interrompant du même coup, Sirius qui s'était lancé dans une tirade passionnée sur le fait qu'ils devaient impérativement faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard.

Peter leva à peine les yeux de son livre de Botanique à la remarque du lycanthrope, n'ayant, lui non plus, prêté presque aucune attention aux propos de Sirius.

«- De quoi tu parles ?

De nos deux Préfets-en-Chef. » rétorqua paisiblement Remus.

Les deux autres tendirent l'oreille, inutilement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? s'étonna Sirius. Je sais que tu as des sens bien plus développés que la moyenne mais de là à percevoir quelque chose malgré un sortilège d'insonorisation… »

Remus eut un sourire énigmatique. Au même instant, comme pour lui donner raison, une porte claqua violemment.

« Va te faire voir, James ! »

Les garçons échangèrent un regard.

« Effectivement, confirma Sirius en haussant un sourcil. Notre tigresse n'a pas l'air d'être en très bon terme avec Cornedrue. »

Il avait à peine prononcée ces mots qu'une Lily furieuse surgit de l'escalier en colimaçon menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Le silence se fit aussitôt alors qu'elle traversait vivement la Salle Commune et il se prolongea bien après que le portrait de la Grosse Dame se fut refermé derrière la Préfète-en-Chef.

«- Elle n'est décidément pas à prendre avec des pincettes, la Lily, depuis quelques temps, plaisanta Sirius.

Ce n'est pas nouveau, soupira Remus alors que les discussions reprenaient de plus belle. Tous les ans, en cette période de l'année, elle est particulièrement sur les nerfs.

Inutile de nous le rappeler, rétorqua Sirius en grimaçant au souvenir de l'humeur massacrante dont la jeune fille avait fait preuve les années précédentes au moment des examens. Si ce n'est que, cette fois, nous risquons d'avoir un autre souci, et de taille, à cause de sa mauvaise humeur.

Ah oui ? Laquelle ? s'étonna Peter en haussant les sourcils.

Avec qui vient-elle de se disputer ? » rétorqua simplement Sirius.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, face à l'expression perplexe de Pettigrow.

« Ce que Patmol veut dire c'est que si Lily vient bel et bien de se quereller avec James, on peut être sûr qu'il ne va pas être de très bonne humeur lui non plus. » résuma-t-il.

Un moment de silence s'ensuivit.

« N'empêche, je trouve qu'ils s'entendent mieux quand Harry est là. » commenta Sirius.

Remus acquiesça.

« C'est triste à dire mais il faut reconnaître que Harry est pour beaucoup dans la formation, et le maintien de leur couple, à ces deux là. Il est, d'ailleurs, un peu trop impliqué dans cette affaire, d'après moi. »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Pourtant, ils s'aiment énormément, objecta-t-il. S'il est vrai que Harry a largement contribué à les rapprocher, ils n'auraient pas pu nier éternellement leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Et puis, regarde… Amy et moi, nous n'avons pas spécialement de points communs et pourtant…ça colle entre nous ! »

Remus eut l'air sceptique.

« Moi, reprit Sirius. Je pense sincèrement que Harry n'a fait qu'accélérer les choses entre eux : Il leur a servit d'intermédiaire, pour les rapprocher et les aider à prendre conscience du fait qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Même sans lui, je suis certain qu'ils auraient fini par se mettre ensemble. Et même Elsa en était convaincue… »

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur le petit groupe à l'allusion à leur amie défunte. Depuis le soir de l'attaque qui avait coûté la vie de la jeune fille, ils n'avaient fait allusion à elle qu'à de rares occasions. Finalement, Remus esquissa une moue dubitative.

«- De toute façon, on sera fixé quand Harry rentrera chez lui…

Pourquoi restes-tu aussi méfiant à son égard ? s'impatienta Sirius. Après tout ce qu'il…

Il y a quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas à son sujet, c'est tout, grommela le lycanthrope.

Tu ne vas tout de même pas nous ressortir cette histoire de querelle avec Queudver, quand même ? Tout le monde ne peut pas faire l'unanimité ! Peter est l'ami de James, d'accord, mais rien n'oblige Harry à apprécier ses amis, non ? » observa négligemment Sirius sans prêter la moindre attention à Peter qui s'était réfugié derrière son livre.

Remus ricana.

« Tu ne dirais pas ça si c'était toi que Harry avait pris en grippe. »

Sirius éclata de rire.

«- Franchement, Lunard, comment quelqu'un pourrait-il ne pas m'apprécier ? J'ai tout pour plaire : de l'humour, de l'intelligence, du charme, du…

Et une modestie à toute épreuve, qui plus est, ironisa le lycanthrope. Enfin, là n'est pas la question, reprit-il. S'il est vrai que son aversion, aussi extrême, envers Queudver est étrange, c'est autre chose qui me dérange : J'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache quelque chose de plus grave. Quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être justifier sa conduite envers Peter. »

Sirius haussa les sourcils.

« Lunard, mon vieux, j'ai l'impression que tu deviens paranoïaque. »

Le silence revint à nouveau entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Sirius se redresse vivement dans son fauteuil, adoptant une expression enjouée.

« Allez, haut les cœurs les amis ! lança-t-il finalement. Je vous mets au défi pour une partie de bataille explosive ! » ajouta-t-il en sortant ledit jeu de cartes de son sac, posé à ses pieds.

* * *

Un long sifflement tira Harry de sa somnolence, pour découvrir qu'une obscurité absolue l'enveloppait. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris : Même au cœur de la nuit, il ne faisait jamais aussi sombre dans l'infirmerie. Un élancement lui parcouru soudain le front, une seconde avant qu'un nouveau chuintement se fasse entendre, derrière lui. Il se retourna brutalement, pour se retrouver face à un cobra d'une taille impressionnante qui se dressait à moins d'un pas de lui. Pris au dépourvu, l'adolescent se raidit mais il se ressaisit bien vite en réalisant à qui il avait à faire et détourna bien vite les yeux. Le serpent Gardien eut un sifflement moqueur. 

_Il est ssssssi faccccccile de sssss'introduire dans ton essssprit, petit Gryffondor !_

Harry haussa les sourcils mais garda le silence.

_Tu as peut-être un fort potentiel en duel mais tes défenssssses mentales ne valent rien. Tu n'as pas l'essssprit sssssssinueux et quasi-impénétrable que posssssssèdent cccccertains des sssssssssorciers passssssssés par Ssssssserpentard, cccccce qui leur confère, d'ailleurs, une bonne partie de leur grandeur._

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » répliqua Harry, vaguement agacé.

Un sourire narquois s'imposa mentalement à lui, réponse du grand Cobra à son intervention.

_Je ne ssssssssuis pas là pour m'en prendre à toi, Potter_, assura-t-il sereinement. _Ou cccccccela ferait longtemps que je t'aurais tué, crois-moi. Non, en fait, je sssssssssuis venu te remercccccccier… Pour avoir chassssssser, hors du domaine de mon Maître, ccccccccet incompétent qui sssssssssse croit digne de son anccccccêtre_.

Harry eut un rire sarcastique. La situation était passablement ridicule : un cobra géant créé par Salazar Serpentard en personne, venait le visiter en pleine nuit en s'introduisant dans ses rêves. Et tout cela pour le remercier d'avoir réduit à néant le repaire de son maître, chassant ainsi Voldemort des lieux. C'était une situation tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale…

Le serpent laissa entendre un sifflement agacé.

_Voilà pourquoi, vous, les Gryffondor, ne pouvez pas être voué à un grand avenir_, observa-t-il._ Vous êtes bien trop terre-à-terre ! Mon maître, lui, sssssssavait se montrer créatif, il ne ssssssse sssssoucccciait pas de vos sssstupides critères de normalité ! Il ne ssssserait jamais devenu le plus grand des quatre ssssans…_

« Il a été obligé de quitter Poudlard, riposta Harry. Et tout cela parce que ses idées étaient contraires à celles des trois autres fondateurs. »

Le Cobra se redressa brutalement de toute sa hauteur, étirant son capuchon à "lunettes" blanches dans un mouvement de colère. Harry se rappela alors qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de provoquer le serpent, au risque de faire encore l'objet de l'une de ces attaques psychiques dont l'animal avait le secret.

Puis, tout aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, le reptile s'apaisa et reprit une attitude plus neutre.

_Je vois que tu as finalement pris conssssssciencccccce des rissssssssques auxquels tu t'exposais en me provoquant, Harry Potter,_ déclara-t-il. _Ssssurtout sssssi on conssssidère que l'attaque pssssychique dont tu as été victime en Albanie n'était qu'un sssssimple amusement comparé à mes réelles capaccccccités._

Harry voulu répliquer mais il se ravisa bien vite et garda le silence.

_Ccccela étant dit, pour en revenir à la raison de ma petite visite, je conssssstate que les Gryffondor n'ont, par contre, toujours rien perdu de leur folie des grandeurs_, grogna-t-il. _Tu as recouru à une sssssolution plusssss que radicale !_

Harry eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Vous n'aviez qu'à le faire vous-même. » riposta-t-il sèchement.

Il eut à peine le temps d'éloigner sa main lorsque la tête de l'animal se détendit sans prévenir, ses crochets luisants à découvert.

_Tu es rapide, Potter,_ constata-t-il. _Mais tu as ma parole que, la prochaine fois, je ne te manquerai pas,_ assura-t-il avec contrariété avant de reprendre un ton plus badin_. Néanmoins, pour en revenir à ccccccce que je disais préccccccédemment, ton action a eu l'effet essscompté, à sssssavoir me débarrasssssssser de cccccccet imbécccccile de Tom Elvisssss Jedussssor. De ccccce fait, je te remercccccie pour ton aide._

Un instant de silence s'ensuivit, Harry hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter. Le Cobra siffla légèrement.

_Bien, je pensssssse que nous en resssssterons là pour cccccette fois_, déclara-t-il finalement. _Je ne sssssssais pas sssssi nous nous reverrons un jour mais sssssache que, la prochaine fois, je ne ssssssserait pas aussssssssi tolérant et compréhensssssif envers toi._

Sur ces mots, il disparut silencieusement… et Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit.

« Ah, vous êtes enfin réveillé, Mr Calaway. »

L'adolescent réprima un soupir agacé à l'intervention de Madame Pomfresh. Il s'était presque attendu à se retrouver autre part, de sorte qu'il était vaguement déçu de se retrouver encore à l'infirmerie.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il prêtait à peine attention au rituel matinal de l'infirmière alors qu'elle déposait sur la table de chevet les diverses potions qu'il était supposé prendre. Sa confrontation avec le Cobra géant de Salazar Serpentard le laissait quelque peu dubitatif :le reptile semblait en savoir bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître et préparait sûrement quelque chose… mais quoi ?

« Buvez, Calaway ! » ordonna sèchement Madame Pomfresh, le ramenant à la réalité du moment.

Harry soupira : la journée promettait, une fois de plus, d'être très longue. D'autant plus que, depuis le début de la semaine d'examen, la veille, il n'avait eut aucune visite, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer sa lassitude.

* * *

Dans la Grande salle, à l'heure du déjeuner, les discussions allaient bon train. La plupart des élèves parlaient de l'épreuve écrite d'Histoire de la Magie qui avait eu lieu dans la matinée. Pourtant, à la table des Gryffondor, un tout autre sujet préoccupait les quelques élèves de septième année présents. 

« Cette affaire commence à devenir ridicule, grommela Sirius entre deux bouchées. Je veux bien accepter le fait qu'ils se soient disputés mais là… Je ne vois pas en quoi fuir les heures de repas arrangera les choses ! »

Amy ne prit pas même la peine de lever les yeux de son cours d'Enchantement, l'épreuve qu'ils étaient sensés passer après le déjeuner.

« Lily est juste à la Bibliothèque pour réviser, c'est tout. » commenta-t-elle.

Sirius ricana.

«- Tu parles ! Elle n'a rien à réviser en Enchantement. C'est juste un prétexte pour éviter tout endroit où elle serait susceptible de croiser James.

A ce sujet, où est-il passé, votre copain ? rétorqua sèchement Amy. Que je sache, lui non plus ne s'est pas joint à nous.

Il est retourné au dortoir… Du moins, c'est ce qu'il nous a dit, intervint Remus.

A votre avis, ça va durer combien de temps, leur petite séparation ? reprit Sirius en esquissant un sourire désabusé.

Au moins le temps des examens, suggéra Amy. Après tout, dans l'état actuel des choses, Lily ne pense qu'à ses révisions. Elle est loin de se soucier de se réconcilier avec notre Préfet-en-Chef, si vous voulez mon avis. »

Les autres ne purent qu'approuver d'un bref signe de tête.

« En parlant d'eux, on devrait peut-être envisager de rendre une petite visite à Harry, non ? reprit Sirius en piquant sa fourchette dans un morceau de bacon trois fois plus gros que ce qu'il conviendrait d'avaler d'un coup. Je veux dire, ça fait un bon moment qu'il est à l'infirmerie, et c'est quand même notre ami. »

Peter s'abstint de tout commentaire, plongé dans la lecture fébrile d'un épais grimoire, sans rien toucher du contenu de son assiette. Remus, lui, se contenta de hausser les épaules tout en fixant Sirius d'un air sceptique alors qu'il s'efforçait de mâcher ledit morceau de bacon. Amy, elle, consentit à interrompre brièvement sa révision de dernière minute.

« On n'aura qu'à aller le voir demain après-midi, proposa-t-elle. On n'a pas d'examen de prévu à ce moment-là, étant donné que l'épreuve d'Astronomie a lieu assez tard dans la soirée. »

Sur cette suggestion, rapidement approuvée, le déjeuner se poursuivit sans encombre, en dehors d'un petit incident de jus de citrouille : Alors que la plupart des élèves finissaient leur repas, le directeur s'était levé, à la table des enseignants, pour annoncer aux étudiants qu'il était plus que temps pour eux de se rendre à leur salle respective en vue des épreuves de l'après-midi. Une vive agitation s'était ensuivit et ce qui devait arriver…arriva : En quittant précipitamment la table, Peter heurta accidentellement la carafe de jus qu'il avait posé là un peu plus tôt. Le liquide orange s'était alors déversé sur la table, se répandant généreusement sur le pauvre garçon et son grimoire, qu'il s'apprêtait à ranger dans son sac. Quelques éclats de rire et un sort de nettoyage plus tard, l'incident fut clos et tous les élèves rejoignirent les salles où devait avoir lieu l'épreuve d'Enchantement.

Les conversations allaient bon train, chacun établissant son pronostic sur les sorts susceptibles de "tomber" à l'examen :

«- Lily pense qu'ils vont principalement nous interroger sur le sortilège Emagi, observa Amy. Et jusqu'à présent, elle a toujours vu juste.

A ce sujet, intervint Sirius en attrapant le poignet de Remus pour jeter un œil à sa montre. On devrait peut-être envisager d'aller chercher nos deux Préfets-en-Chef, non ?

Je ne crois pas que se soit nécessaire, objecta vivement Peter alors que Remus libérait d'une secousse son bras de la prise de son ami. Regardez qui voilà ! »

Comme pour lui donner raison, James émergea nonchalamment, les mains dans les poches, de la masse des élèves rassemblés dans le couloir.

« Ah ! Te voilà enfin, Cornedrue ! s'exclama joyeusement Sirius en le gratifiant d'une claque dans le dos. Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais pas. »

Pour toute réponse, son meilleur ami haussa les épaules.

« Je ne suis pas du genre à manquer un examen. » rétorqua-t-il distraitement.

Remus le fixa longuement.

« Tu avais quelque chose à faire à la volière, James ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Les autres regardèrent bizarrement le lycanthrope, surpris par sa question, alors que James se contentait de hausser les épaules.

«- Peut-être, admit-il évasivement. Cela étant dit, je…

Eh Amy ! »

James se raidit à cette voix trop connue.

« Oh, oh ! Préfète-en-Chef en vue. » murmura inutilement Sirius, en jetant un regard en coin à son ami.

Rejoignant ses camarades, la jeune fille se figea en apercevant les garçons, le sourire qu'elle affichait jusque là, disparaissant aussitôt. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le petit groupe et ne fut interrompu que par l'annonce, par le professeur Flitwick lui-même, du début, imminent, de l'examen. Comme l'année précédente, l'Enchantement, tout comme les Potions et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, était basé sur une épreuve pratique.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi je suis déjà là, soupira James. Après tout, ils commencent toujours par ordre alphabétique. »

Sirius s'apprêtait à répliquer mais il fut interrompu par l'appel des premiers candidats.

« Ackerley, Dave. Ahern, Samantha. White Chelsea. Zabini, Frederic »

Sirius eut un sourire désabusé.

« Ah tiens, non ! ironisa-t-il. Il faut croire que, cette année, ils ont choisi d'innover. »

Son meilleur ami lui jeta un regard assassin mais garda le silence et reporta son attention sur le sol, dos au mur. Le silence revint, tendu, alors que les élèves précédemment appelés pénétraient dans la salle qui leur faisait face. Deux minutes plus tard, quatre autres étudiants de septième année furent convoqués dans la salle voisine.

Les conversations se faisaient plus rares à mesure que l'attente se prolongeait, alors que tous attendaient, non sans appréhension, l'appel de leur nom. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Amy et Lily s'étaient quelque peu éloignées des Maraudeurs, sans obtenir de résultat très probant : La querelle qui avait opposé les Préfets-en-Chef de Gryffondor était encore trop récente, trop marquante pour que quiconque, à commencer par les deux concernés, ne se risque à y faire la moindre allusion.

La tension ne fit qu'augmenter d'un cran au sein des Gryffondor de septième année lorsque Sirius fut, à son tour convoqué, laissant son meilleur ami à des réflexions peu enthousiastes. Les étudiants dont le nom de famille commençait par les lettres B, C, D, V, T, S, R et Q furent successivement conviés à se présenter à l'une ou l'autre des deux salles, sans jamais revenir dans le couloir.

« Au moins, Rogue ne risque plus de venir chercher les ennuis. » soupira Remus plus pour lui-même qu'à l'adresse de ses deux amis qui, d'ailleurs, ne prêtaient aucune attention à ses propos.

En effet, à plusieurs reprises, les langues de Vipères avaient fait mine d'apostropher les Gryffondor mais sans jamais vraiment tenter quoi que ce soit. D'autant plus que le souvenir cuisant de leur métamorphose en insecte devait leur donner plus que jamais, des envies de vengeance. Mais le fait que l'effectif des Serpentard de septième année ne cesse de diminuer au gré des convocations ne faisait que les dissuader un peu plus encore de tenter quelque chose contre leurs rivaux de toujours.

Une sorcière à l'air revêche apparue brutalement de la salle la plus proche, un parchemin à la main. Son apparition suffit à ramener le silence, tendu, parmi les élèves encore présents dans le couloir.

« Earwing, Caroline. Evans, Lily. Plait, Charles Edward. Potter, James. »

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent parmi les étudiants alors que leurs condisciples s'avançaient, sans un mot, vers la pièce que la sorcière avait quittée. Remus adressa un bref regard d'encouragement à James alors que celui-ci s'écartait du mur contre lequel il était, jusque là, adossé. Celui-ci affichait, en effet, une expression étrangement résignée, alors qu'il rejoignait les trois autres appelés : Deux élèves de Serdaigle et Lily…

* * *

« Excellent, vraiment excellent. » 

Lily ne pu réprimer un sourire éclatant en entendant le commentaire enthousiaste de la sorcière toute ridée qui l'examinait. Comme elle s'y était attendue, elle avait été interrogée sur le sortilège de reconstitution d'image, Emagi. Ce sort se pratiquait, généralement, en deux temps. Ou tout du moins, il pouvait s'aborder selon deux angles différents : l'un privilégiant la réflexion et la mémoire, l'autre sollicitant d'avantage l'imagination. En effet, dans le premier cas, il fallait être capable de visualiser mentalement une image présentée préalablement par l'examinateur, puis la reproduire le plus exactement possible. Alors que, dans le deuxième cas, il fallait créer une représentation imagée d'un mot donné par l'examinateur. Plus l'image réalisée était personnelle et riche en détail et mieux c'était.

La jeune fille avait, sans peine, réalisé les deux exercices que la vieille femme lui avait demandés. Profitant d'un instant où cette dernière marquait ses appréciations sur un parchemin, la jeune fille se permis un regard alentour, pour constater que, à l'autre bout de la salle, James, visiblement tendu, semblait rencontrer quelques difficultés à réaliser l'exercice. Lily fronça les sourcils, déconcertée, alors qu'il se faisait, justement, rabrouer par le sorcier qui l'examinait. Apparemment, il avait mené à bien la première partie du sortilège Emagi mais semblait peiner pour la deuxième étape. Un exercice qu'il semblait, pourtant, maîtriser parfaitement alors qu'elle le faisait réviser, quelques jours auparavant. Alors, pourquoi là, rencontrait-il des difficultés ?

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres alors qu'une désagréable pensée s'imposait à elle.

«- Ne me dites pas que…, souffla-t-elle.

Vous disiez quelque chose, Miss Evans ? »

La jeune fille tressaillit et se retourna vivement vers la sorcière qui, ayant levé les yeux de son parchemin, la plume en suspend, la fixait étrangement.

« Oh, non, rien, je réfléchissais. »

L'examinatrice sembla se satisfaire de sa réponse et reporta son attention sur l'image que Lily avait réalisé à partir du mot 'réussite'.

A quelques tables de là, le sorcier qui s'occupait de James commençait à réellement s'impatienter et la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un nouveau regard dans cette direction, troublée. Ce n'était quand même pas leur dispute qui le perturbait à ce point, non ? Machinalement, elle effleura le pendentif qui ne quittait jamais son cou. Le Maraudeur se redressa brutalement sur sa chaise et lui jeta un bref regard en coin. Elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant mais il se contenta de froncer les sourcils, évitant délibérément de rencontrer son regard, et de reporter toute son attention sur le parchemin vierge qui était posé sur la table, devant lui. Suite à un nouveau rappel à l'ordre de son examinateur, il inspira et lança vaguement le sort. D'après ce que Lily pouvait en voir de là où elle se trouvait, le résultat obtenu par le jeune homme semblait trop insuffisant au goût de l'examinateur.

« Très bien, miss Evans, nous en resterons là pour cette fois. »

La Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor tressaillit, prise au dépourvu par l'intervention soudaine de son examinatrice. Celle-ci rangeait distraitement les parchemins qui s'étalaient devant elle et ne semblait pas avoir prêté attention au manque de distraction évident de la jeune fille. Lily acquiesça et se leva, après avoir remercié l'examinatrice, pour prendre congé. Se faisant, elle passa derrière son camarade qui se raidit légèrement.

« Pense au Quidditch. » souffla-t-elle avant de quitter la salle, espérant qu'il aurait entendu ses propos et compris ce à quoi elle faisait allusion.

* * *

_flash-back_

_«- Le sortilège Emagi ? s'étonna Lily en refermant le livre qu'elle lisait jusqu'à présent. Il n'y a rien de plus simple, pourtant._

_- C'est peut-être facile pour toi mais, en ce qui me concerne… »_

_La jeune fille se cala un peu plus contre son petit ami, songeuse. Finalement, elle eut un sourire compréhensif._

_«- Tu es vraiment comme Harry… Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire que Harry est comme toi sur ce point : Vous êtes tous les deux très doués pour les sorts spontanés mais dès qu'il s'agit d'une magie plus profonde, nécessitant une concentration absolue, vous vous trouvez en difficulté._

_- Comment ça ? » s'étonna James._

_Lily leva légèrement la tête vers lui._

_«- L'année dernière, je l'ai aidé pour le sortilège de Déplace-tout, et il s'en est sortit plus qu'honorablement à l'examen. Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi, toi, tu n'arriverais pas à maîtriser le sort Emagi, d'ici mercredi prochain, déclara-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. D'ailleurs, on va commencer dès maintenant._

_- Quoi ? Là ? »_

_La jeune fille eut un sourire moqueur._

_« Non, après l'épreuve d'enchantement. » ironisa-t-elle._

_En réponse, James la gratifia d'un regard exaspéré. Lily eut un léger rire et quitta le fauteuil où ils s'étaient installés._

_«- Allez, lève-toi, grand flemmard, déclara-t-elle finalement. On a du pain sur la planche, si tu veux mon avis…_

_- Mais…_

_- Surtout en connaissant ton absence totale de motivation pour les révisions, conclut-elle fermement en lui prenant les mains. On sera plus au calme dans mon dortoir. »_

_Tous deux avaient donc gagné le dortoir des filles de septième année, désert à cette heure. James eut un sourire désabusé en découvrant les nombreux posters fixés aux murs et représentant les meilleures équipes de Quidditch du moment. Ce changement de décoration, plutôt surprenant, du dortoir des filles de septième année, avait, d'ailleurs, particulièrement amusé les garçons : Remus avait même fait remarquer que leur dortoir, dont la plupart de ses occupants étaient pourtant des passionnés de Quidditch, laissait encore paraître de larges portions de murs vierges, contrairement à la chambre des filles. Et James semblait trouver, lui aussi, la situation toujours aussi distrayante._

_«- Je vois qu'Amy ne démord toujours pas de sa passion pour le Quidditch, commenta-t-il, moqueur._

_- Ne m'en parle pas, soupira Lily en ouvrant sa malle. J'ai l'impression que plus elle fréquente Sirius plus cette pièce devient invivable. Où qu'on regarde, on ne voit que des joueurs, des équipes, des balles,… Et plus j'essaie de la raisonner, plus les choses s'aggravent, ajouta-t-elle en sortant deux grimoires et un paquet de parchemins de la malle et en les posant sur son lit. Mais je crois qu'on a finalement atteint des sommets, avec sa dernière lubie, conclut-elle sombrement._

_- Ah ? »_

_Lily jeta un regard à son petit ami et leva les yeux au ciel en découvrant l'expression intéressée du jeune homme._

_« Regarde par toi-même, soupira-t-elle. Près de son lit. » précisa-t-elle en s'installant sur son propre lit, les jambes croisées._

_James ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ne tarda pas à découvrir la dernière inspiration d'Amy. Il eut un hoquet de surprise et éclata de rire, alors que Lily se passait la main sur le front, singulièrement agacée, réalisant son erreur. Sa meilleure amie avait choisi de recouvrir le mur le plus proche de son lit de photos en tout genre, prise durant les différents matchs, et entraînements, de Quidditch auxquels elle avait assisté durant leur scolarité à Poudlard. La quasi-totalité des clichés représentaient, d'ailleurs, Sirius se livrant à diverses prouesses techniques sur son balai. C'était ce qu'elle voulait, à l'origine montrer à James._

_Mais elle avait oublié les autres photos…Mais la pire de toutes, aux yeux de Lily, et qui provoquait probablement l'hilarité actuelle du Maraudeur, était celle qui la représentait, elle, au cours de leur première leçon de vol. Ce jour-là, elle s'était réellement tournée au ridicule, de sorte qu'elle aurait préférée que son amie n'affiche pas ses "hauts faits" en la matière._

_« Si tu veux apprendre ce sort, c'est maintenant ou jamais. » cingla-t-elle avec une mauvaise humeur qui, semble-t-il, n'échappa pas à James._

_Celui-ci reprit aussitôt son sérieux et jugea préférable de s'abstenir de tout commentaire, alors qu'il s'éloignait du mur aux photos pour se laisser tomber négligemment sur le lit de sa petite amie. Se risquant à lui adresser un bref regard en coin, elle fut, d'ailleurs, singulièrement iritée par la petite lueur malicieuse qui habitait toujours les prunelles sombres du jeune homme : S'il avait concédé à ne rien dire au sujet du cliché, il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier pour autant._

_«- Il n'y a pas à dire, ton amie est vraiment accroc à Sirius ! commenta-t-il finalement. C'en est presque déprimant._

_- Comment ça ? s'étonna Lily en feuilletant distraitement l'un de ses livres._

_- Et bien…on peut le considérer comme une marque d'attention… à laquelle je n'ai pas particulièrement droit, apparemment. »_

_Lily leva les yeux vers lui, agacée._

_« Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux du fanatisme d'Amy envers les prestations sportives de Sirius, quand même ! »_

_Il haussa les épaules._

_« Je n'ai pas dis ça, objecta-t-il. Seulement, elle montre clairement son intérêt et le fait qu'il lui plaise tout particulièrement. »_

_Lily soupira._

_«- Tu sais parfaitement ce que je pense du Quidditch, rétorqua-t-elle. Alors…_

_- Ce n'est pas la question, l'interrompit posément James. Je ne te demande pas de tapisser les murs de photos de moi pendant les matchs, même si je pense qu'il y aurait de quoi faire, ajouta-t-il avec une fierté évidente. Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'Amy affiche clairement ses centres d'intérêt… toi non ! En dehors de ton album de photos de famille que j'ai brièvement aperçu lors de ton premier séjour à la maison, il n'y a rien qui démontre de tes sentiments pour qui, ou quoi,que ce soit. »_

_Lily le fixa longuement et eut finalement une moue désabusée._

_« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'exhiber à la vue de tous mes opinions envers les autres, même ceux qui me sont proches, rétorqua-t-elle. Cela étant dit… »_

_Elle tendit le bras pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortir un cadre qu'elle lâcha négligemment sur le lit._

_« Personnellement, je trouve que ce genre de photo est bien plus parlant qu'un cliché pris lors d'un match. » déclara-t-elle alors qu'il découvrait le contenu du cadre, qui n'était autre qu'une photo de lui, installé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre de la salle commune, dos au mur, observant pensivement la neige qui tombait à gros flocons dans le ciel nocturne._

_"- Je ne savais pas que tu avais de telles photos de moi, commenta-t-il au bout d'un moment, en lui rendant le cadre._

_- Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ignores à mon sujet, James, rétorqua Lily d'une voix douce tout en rangeant l'objet à sa place initiale. Sur ce, il est grand temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus grave. On a du travail ! Mais je crois avoir une idée pour t'aider à maîtriser le sortilège Emagi. » conclut-elle avec un petit sourire._

_Après tout, l'inspiration était omniprésente dans la chambre, du fait de la décoration imposée par Amy. Et quoi de mieux que le Quidditch pour aider le Maraudeur à se concentrer sur un thème qu'il connaissait bien afin de reconstituer facilement une image précise ?_

_« Tu vas me représenter un match de Quidditch ! » annonça-t-elle avec sérieux, en plaçant le livre d'Enchantement, ouvert à la page du sort étudié, devant lui._

* * *

Finalement, le résultat avait largement dépassé les attentes de l'adolescente et James avait rapidement appris à utiliser le sortilège, et cela quel que soit le mot qu'elle lui avait proposé. En fait, il avait réussi en trois heures un sort sur lequel il avait bloqué pendant plusieurs jours. Et moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard, ils se disputaient pour une raison stupide, pour en arriver à la situation actuelle. 

Lily soupira et se laissa brièvement aller contre le mur du couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait à présent. Pour éviter toute conversation compromettante avec les élèves qui attendaient de passer à l'examen d'Enchantement, la salle avait été organisée de façon à faire sortir les élèves ayant terminé l'interrogation par une autre porte que celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés. De toute façon, elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à se retrouver mêler aux autres élèves.

« Eh, salut Harry ! »

Le concerné tressaillit, ainsi sortit des sombres réflexions dans lesquelles il était plongé jusque là. Mais il ne pu réprimer un sourire en apercevant les arrivants, qui n'étaient autres que Remus, Sirius et Amy. Harry en était, d'ailleurs, vaguement surpris : C'était bien la première fois qu'ils passaient le voir à l'infirmerie sans être accompagnés de l'un ou l'autre des Préfets-en-Chef. Il leur était, cependant, reconnaissant du fait qu'ils s'étaient abstenus de venir en compagnie de Peter. Mais, s'en tenant à leur intention première, les trois adolescents avaient pris à partie de profiter de leur mercredi après-midi pour passer voir le voyageur temporel.

«- Pourrai-je savoir ce que me vaut cette visite plus qu'inattendue ? s'enquit ce dernier, intrigué.

On a quand même le droit de venir voir un de nos camarades de classe, non ? ironisa Sirius, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Mais, si tu veux, on peut repartir…

Oh non, ça ira. » assura Harry, ravi d'avoir enfin de la compagnie.

Un moment de silence s'ensuivit alors que les trois autres échangeaient un regard. Finalement, ce fut Amy qui engagea la conversation.

«- Comment vas-tu, Harry ? s'enquit-elle finalement.

Bien, si ce n'est que je m'ennuie, rétorqua évasivement le concerné.

Tu m'étonnes, commenta Sirius en se laissant choir sur le bord du lit. Je ne supporterais pas de passer autant de temps ici. Il n'empêche qu'il faut reconnaître que tu as une sacrée chance, en étant dispensé des ASPICs. »

Harry grimaça.

«- Que tu crois, soupira-t-il. J'y échappe peut-être ici mais j'aurais mon lot d'examens quand je rentrerai chez moi, de toute façon. Vous aviez quoi, ce matin ?

Soins aux Créatures Magiques, grommela Sirius.

Je crois que ce cher Sirius n'a toujours pas digéré le double jeu du professeur Brûlopot, plaisanta Remus.

Surtout la retenue qui allait avec, rectifia l'intéressé avec mauvaise humeur.

Toi, l'un des plus grands adeptes des heures de colle de Poudlard, tu râles pour avoir mis en retenue pour avoir menacé un professeur de ta baguette ? » se moqua Amy.

Sirius se contenta de marmonner des propos inaudibles qui firent, cependant, sourire Remus.

«- Cela étant dit, on pensait venir te voir tous ensemble mais James et Lily ont eu un… petit empêchement, reprit Sirius en esquissant un geste négligeant de la main.

Dis plutôt qu'ils se sont disputés, rétorqua Amy.

Ah ? intervint Harry, plus intéressé que vraiment surpris. Pour quel motif ? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

«- Merlin seul le sait, soupira-t-elle. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que James voulait discuter de quelque chose, en privé, avec Lily, que la conversation a mal tournée et qu'ils font tout pour s'éviter depuis.

Tu n'as pas l'air étonné par la nouvelle, Harry. » observa soudainement Remus en le fixant avec attention.

Harry soupira. Le lycanthrope semblait être revenu dans une de ses phases de méfiance à son égard et paraissait décidé à ne rien lui laisser passer. Sirius et Amy jetèrent un regard indéchiffrable à leur camarade, désapprouvant visiblement son intervention, mais gardèrent le silence.

«- La dernière fois qu'ils sont passés me voir, leur relation était déjà quelque peu tendue, avoua-t-il. Je suppose que la période des examens n'est pas propice à stabiliser l'équilibre dans leur couple.

Lily est toujours très irritable en fin d'année, confirma Amy. Mais ça finira bien par s'arranger entre eux, de toute façon. Et je suis sûre qu'ils passeront quand même te voir dès que possible, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

D'autant plus que tu vas bientôt devoir rentrer chez toi, non ? » intervint Remus, s'attirant ainsi des regards réprobateurs de ses deux camarades.

* * *

A suivre…. 

Je trouvais que cette réplique était parfaite pour finir cette partie car elle explique le titre du chapitre : Harry va bientôt devoir rentrer chez lui, et retrouver la triste réalité de son univers à lui, de son époque

Donc, voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût, bien que beaucoup plus 'calme' que les précédents.

A la prochaine

Céc'

Ah, au fait, la citation de Dumbledore... c'est de Karl Marx Un p'tit délire économique de ma personne ;)


	48. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin p2

Bon, ben j'ai décidé de publié sans correction préalable mais ça fait déjà 2 semaines que je repousse la publication et je préfère profiter qu'Internet veulent bien y mettre du sien ! Donc voilà enfin la suite du chapitre 43 (j'ai été obligée de le couper -- encore !) qui j'espère vous plaira Même si le meilleur est à venir ;)

Désolée si je n'ai fait ni les RAR du précédent chapitre ni celle-ci mais mon ordinateur a tout bonnement décidé de m'effacer 3h de travail passé sur lesdites RAR ! Et je ne me sentais pas de les refaire sur le champ ! Ca sera fait, bien sûr mais pas tout de suite

Sinon rien n'est à moi sauf les persos originaux mais à l'auteur de Harry Potter, j'ai nommé JKR (plus qu'un jour avant la sortie du tome 6 en VF)

Sinon, je sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais allez voir sur y a les 4 bandes annonces existantes du film 4 qui, soit dit en passant à l'air GE-NI-AL ! Je me les passe en boucle depuis avant-hier

Bon, sur ce, voilà le chapitre 43 – partie 2/3

* * *

**Chapitre 43 : Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin-partie 2**

Harry esquissa un sourire sarcastique.

« Je crois qu'il vous faudra encore me supporter jusqu'à la fin de l'année. » déclara-t-il simplement.

Un bref instant de silence s'ensuivit.

«- En tout cas, Harry, ça va nous faire, à tous, bizarre quand tu repartiras chez toi, observa Amy.

- La vie va redevenir tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, approuva Sirius en souriant largement. Fini les matchs de Quidditch prenant des tournures plus que périlleuses, les sauvetages triomphants, les combats mortels contre des Mangemorts dans la forêt… Il faut bien reconnaître que, depuis ton arrivée ici, on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de s'ennuyer.

- Ca, c'est une certitude, confirma Remus. Mais il faut reconnaître que, sans toi, Harry, les choses se seraient probablement fini de façon plus dramatique. »

Le voyageur temporel eut un sourire au compliment sous-entendu dans les propos du lycanthrope. La conversation n'alla, cependant, pas plus loin car Madame Pomfresh surgit soudainement de son bureau et se hâta vers la porte de l'infirmerie, sous les regards curieux des adolescents rassemblés là.

« Alors là, ça ne lui ressemble pas, à notre vénérée infirmière, de quitter ainsi son antre, se moqua Sirius après s'être assuré que la concernée ne revenait pas. Tu devrais en profiter pour filer en douce, Harry. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je pourrais… mais elle remarquerait mon absence dès son retour et là, sa revanche sera terrible. » rétorqua-t-il en adoptant un ton faussement dramatique.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

«- Va savoir. Mais tu n'as rien à perdre à essayer, non ?

- Non, en dehors du fait qu'elle pourrait l'obliger à retourner à l'infirmerie et à ne plus en sortir jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte Poudlard, intervint Amy. Madame Pomfresh semble avoir définitivement tourné la page de l'épisode des fioles cassées, alors ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de lui donner une autre raison de s'acharner sur son _malheureux_ patient. »

Harry eut un sourire sarcastique. Evidemment, James n'avait pas manqué de raconter à ses amis cette petite anecdote, au plus grand dam du voyageur temporel.

« N'empêche, je me demande bien ce qui a pu inciter Madame Pomfresh à partir comme ça, observa-t-il en changeant ainsi de sujet. Après tout, elle n'est pas réputée pour… »

Il s'interrompit alors que Remus se retournait vivement vers la porte, une fraction de seconde avant que le battant ne s'ouvre silencieusement.

« Oh mais qui voilà, s'exclama joyeusement Sirius en découvrant le visiteur. Notre Préfet-en-Chef daigne enfin se joindre à nous. »

Le concerné s'abstint de tout commentaire alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

« Vous auriez pu me dire que vous comptiez passer à l'infirmerie. » lâcha-t-il en les rejoignant.

Ses camarades le fixèrent sans un mot.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Cornedrue ? s'inquiéta finalement Sirius. On dirait que tu es passé sous le Poudlard Express. »

En effet, James affichait en cet instant une apparence des plus pitoyables : complètement débrayé, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, il arborait diverses écorchures et un large hématome sur la joue droite et le cou, alors qu'une autre ecchymose apparaissait déjà près de son œil gauche.

«- Ah ça…, ce n'est pas grand chose, juste un petit accrochage avec les Langues de Vipères, commenta-t-il posément.

- Un "petit" accrochage ? répéta Remus, sceptique. Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?

- Tu fais tellement pitié que même Lily, dans l'état actuel des choses, s'inquièterait pour toi, insista Sirius. Remarque, c'est toujours une idée pour vous permettre de régler votre petit différent. »

James haussa les épaules.

«- Peut-être, concéda-t-il. Mais… Bon, je reconnais qu'ils m'ont pris par surprise. Ils ont dû penser qu'ils auraient plus de chance de m'avoir en recourant à la force.

- Ces crétins sont vraiment prêts à toutes les bassesses, commenta Sirius avec contrariété.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? intervint Amy, avec une curiosité toute évidente. Parce que je suppose que tu n'es, quand même, pas resté sans rien faire. »

James esquissa un large sourire.

«- Bien sûr, rétorqua-t-il. D'ailleurs, je pense m'en être plutôt bien sortit. En fait, ils n'ont pas tenu compte du fait que j'ai beaucoup appris, ces derniers mois, en matière de magie instinctive. Et cela grâce à… une certaine personne, conclut-il sur un ton lourd en sous-entendu.

- Il faut bien reconnaître qu'ils ne t'ont pas loupé sur ce coup, observa le concerné en le fixant d'un air soucieux. Mais ça ne leur ressemble pas, ce genre d'initiative.

- C'est même la première fois depuis longtemps qu'ils agissent aussi directement sans recourir à la magie, confirma Remus. Depuis notre première année, Rogue sait parfaitement qu'il ne fait vraiment pas le poids, lors des bagarres, surtout contre Sirius ou James.

- Apparemment, il avait besoin qu'on le lui rappelle, répliqua James. Enfin, ça a, au moins, eu le mérite de me donner un prétexte pour passer à l'infirmerie. Sans compter qu'ils réfléchiront peut-être à deux fois, à l'avenir, avant de retenter ce genre d'offensive, ajouta-t-il avec satisfaction.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait exactement ? » s'enquit Sirius, intrigué.

James eut un sourire machiavélique.

«- Si tu avais été là, tu le saurais, répliqua-t-il malicieusement. Mais c'est à ce moment-là que McGonagall et Flitwick ont fait irruption dans le couloir où nous nous trouvions. Flitwick a aussitôt avertit Madame Pomfresh et…

- Ce qui explique mieux son départ précipité, conclut Sirius. C'est vrai qu'on aurait dû se douter que vous aviez probablement quelque chose à voir avec ça.

- Juste comme ça, intervint abruptement Amy. C'est bien joli tout ça, mais puisque les professeurs sont intervenus, on a perdu combien de points ? »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, agacé, alors que les autres souriaient, amusés par la préoccupation purement matérielle de la jeune fille.

«- Amy, il n'y a pas que les points dans la vie, répliqua-t-il.

- Justement, on n'a rien perdu, déclara fièrement James. Je n'ai eu ni retenue ni point en moins. Quand McGonagall a vu mon état et que je n'avais pas recouru à ma baguette, plus le fait que les Serpentard étaient dans l'incapacité d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, elle en a déduit que c'était eux qui avaient initié la bagarre et que je n'avais fait que me défendre. Comme Flitwick et Pomfresh, arrivés entre-temps, semblaient du même avis, j'ai juste été prié de me rendre à l'infirmerie en attendant, pendant qu'ils s'occupaient des Langues de Vipère.

- Les Serpentard ne vont pas être très contents, après ça, observa Remus. Surtout si on tient compte de tout ce qu'on leur a déjà fait subir.

- Quand on nous cherche, on nous trouve, riposta Sirius sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

- Et Lily ? insista Amy. Tu ne crains pas qu'ils…

- Oh, de ce côté là, ça ne risque pas grand chose, soupira James. Je ne pense pas qu'ils retenteront quoi que ce soit contre elle de sitôt. De plus, quand j'ai quitté la Tour de Gryffondor, je l'ai aperçue dans la Salle Commune : Elle était plongée dans ses révisions, comme d'habitude. Et elle ne semblait pas prête de sortir le nez de ses livres. Sans compter que les Serpentard ne risquent pas de tenter quoi que ce soit dans l'immédiat. Enfin… »

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur une Madame Pomfresh passablement énervée. Elle marqua un bref arrêt en découvrant les adolescents rassemblés dans l'infirmerie, ayant, apparemment, oublié leur présence, mais elle se reprit rapidement.

« Tout le monde dehors, aboya-t-elle. Sauf vous deux, Messieurs Potter et Calaway !

Un soupir généralisé se fit entendre mais, malgré les protestations qui s'ensuivirent, James et Harry se retrouvèrent vite seuls dans la pièce, en compagnie de l'infirmière.

« Allez vous asseoir, Potter ! ordonna-t-elle en désignant un lit. Je m'occupe de vous dans un instant. »

L'intéressé se laissa choir à l'endroit indiqué par la sorcière, non sans échanger un regard entendu à l'égard de Harry.

* * *

Madame Pomfresh soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. 

« Faites comme bon vous semble, Mr Potter, céda-t-elle. Mais pas plus de cinq minutes. » conclut-elle en tournant les talons pour retourner s'enfermer dans son bureau, tout en marmonnant au sujet de ces élèves qui semblaient tout faire pour lui rendre la vie infernale.

James laissa aussitôt tomber l'expression suppliante qu'il arborait jusque là et esquissa un sourire satisfait. Les bons soins de l'infirmière avaient eu raison des différentes écorchures et ecchymoses du Maraudeur de sorte que seuls ses cheveux encore plus décoiffés que de coutume rappelaient la mésaventure qui justifiait sa présence en ces lieux.

« Elle n'a qu'à se dire qu'elle n'a plus que quelques semaines à nous supporter. » plaisanta-t-il en s'installant sur le lit de Harry, face au voyageur temporel.

Ce dernier eut un sourire.

«- Si elle avait la moindre idée de ce qui l'attend, elle aurait déjà demandé sa démission si tu veux mon avis, commenta-t-il.

- Ah ?

- On va dire que les Maraudeurs ont trouvé des héritiers spirituels, répliqua évasivement Harry. Mais là n'est pas la question pour le moment. » ajouta-t-il, montrant ainsi clairement qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'attarder sur le sujet.

Un moment de silence s'ensuivit. Finalement, James se décida à relancer la conversation.

« Eh, Harry, je pourrai te poser une question ? »

Le concerné haussa un sourcil.

« C'est déjà ce que tu es en train de faire, non ? observa-t-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Mais oui, bien sûr. »

Le Maraudeur paru soudain embarrassé.

« Et bien, en fait, je voulais savoir… comment tu as fait, dans le repaire de Voldemort ? Je veux dire, tu n'avais pas ta médaille, tu étais seul contre tous et, pourtant… »

Harry laissa échapper un rire désabusé mais marqua une brève hésitation avant de répondre.

«- Tu sais, je crois que cette médaille a plus un effet psychologique qu'autre chose. Je pense qu'elle n'amplifie pas vraiment nos pouvoirs…

- Comment ça ? »

Harry eut un léger sourire.

« Contrairement à ce que l'on pensait, porter cette médaille nous aide à gagner en assurance… ce qui ne fait qu'accroître nos pouvoirs, effectivement. Après tout, nos pouvoirs sont en nous, n'attendant plus qu'à être exploités, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre un bref instant, hésitant. Quelques mois avant mon arrivée ici, j'ai été, comme aujourd'hui, envoyé à l'infirmerie après une confrontation, qui avait mal tourné, avec Voldemort. Ce jour-là, on m'a dit que je ne devais pas uniquement compter sur cette breloque mais aussi… »

_

* * *

flash back> _

_Dumbledore fixa l'adolescent avec gravité._

_« Je pense que tu es le seul en mesure de le vaincre, Harry. Plus le temps passe et plus j'en suis convaincu. Tu possèdes d'immenses qualités et un pouvoir qui fera, très bientôt, trembler Voldemort. Mais, tu ne pourras, alors, compter que sur toi-même. »_

_Disant cela, le vieux sorcier porta son attention sur la chaînette fixée au cou de l'adolescent. _

_« Cette médaille ne te sera d'aucune utilité le jour où tu devras, puiser dans tes ultimes ressources, reprit posément le directeur. Ton courage, ta détermination et ton assurance te serviront également, bien sûr, mais battre Voldemort nécessite… »_

_ fin du flash back>_

* * *

« La connaissance de soi, la confiance en soit et le dépassement de soi, conclut Harry. Il m'a fallut quelques temps avant d'assimiler pleinement ce que Dumbledore avait voulu me dire ce jour-là. Mais, dès lors, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour y parvenir… à me dépasser. Et je pense y être presque parvenu à présent. » 

James sourit.

« Tu es bien partit pour, en tout cas. Cela étant dit, tu y as été fort, dans le repaire de Voldemort : Tu as tout rasé. »

Harry grimaça.

«- Je n'y suis pas pour grand chose, soupira-t-il. C'est seulement un contrecoup de la rencontre de deux puissances démesurées.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais de tels pouvoirs, insista James. C'est impressionnant. Comment ça se fait que les miens ne soient pas aussi développés ? »

Harry hésita un instant.

«- Tu n'as pas connu toutes les épreuves par lesquelles je suis passé, déclara-t-il finalement. Pour survivre, j'ai bien été obligé de puiser dans mes ressources. Très tôt, j'ai dû apprendre à ne compter que sur moi-même pour m'en sortir. Et puis… j'ai été quelque peu aidé, contre les deux Voldemort, dans son repaire. Sinon, je n'aurai eu aucune chance contre eux.

- Aidé ? Par qui ? »

Harry le fixa longuement. Il allait répondre quand on frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie, mettant ainsi fin à leur conversation alors que Madame Pomfresh surgissait de la pièce voisine pour ouvrir au visiteur. Ou plutôt à la visiteuse, comme ils le découvrirent rapidement alors qu'elle parlait avec l'infirmière. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard, James pâlissant légèrement. Harry, lui, eut un sourire sarcastique.

« Je vais finir par croire que vous vous êtes tous donnés le mot pour passer me rendre une petite visite, aujourd'hui. » ironisa-t-il.

James haussa les sourcils.

« Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller, annonça-t-il en se levant. Madame Pomfresh va probablement profiter du passage de Lily pour me mettre à la porte, sous prétexte qu'il faut 'te ménager', ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon courage à toi ! »

Harry le fixa, curieux de voir la façon dont les choses allaient évoluer : Si James espérait pouvoir éviter d'être confronté à Lily en partant aussi abruptement, il n'avait, pourtant, pas d'autre choix que de passer près de la Préfète-en-Chef pour sortir. Celle-ci s'était, de prime abord, figée en apercevant le Maraudeur mais elle s'était rapidement ressaisit, pour rejoindre les deux garçons. A la plus grande surprise de Harry, la jeune fille retint le Maraudeur par le bras alors qu'il passait à sa hauteur, sans un mot. Si Lily était à l'origine de la dispute du couple, il était étonnant, vu son caractère, qu'elle prenne ainsi l'initiative de renouer avec son petit ami…

«- On pourrait discuter ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

- Pas maintenant, rétorqua James sans la regarder.

- Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Après les ASPICs. » insista James en s'arrachant à sa prise et en s'éloignant à grands pas.

Lily ne semblait pas décidée à abandonner si facilement et le rattrapa devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? » protesta-t-elle.

Il soupira.

«- Pour qu'on puisse parler dans de meilleures conditions, répliqua-t-il en évitant toujours son regard.

- Ecoute, c'est stupide… Je sais que j'ai agis sans réfléchir mais…

- Après les examens, tu seras plus calme et on pourra alors envisager de discuter.

- Mais je suis calme ! » s'impatienta-t-elle, agacée par la situation.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, James rencontra son regard et la fixa sans un mot, affichant une expression lourde en sous-entendu.

« Tant que tu seras dans cet état de stress quasi-permanent, on ne pourra pas discuter sans risquer d'envenimer la situation, lâcha-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Allez, bye, Harry ! » conclut-il en quittant l'infirmerie.

Lily resta plantée au beau milieu de la pièce, abasourdie.

«- Je suis vraiment si désagréable que ça ? demanda-t-elle finalement, d'une voix sourde.

- Tu veux juste trop bien faire, intervint prudemment Harry. Hermione était pareille que toi en période d'examens.

- Hermione ? s'étonna Lily en se retournant finalement vers l'adolescent. Une de tes amies ?

- Oui. Elle est d'origine moldue, comme toi. Et, tout comme toi, elle devenait très nerveuse en période d'examen… Bon, peut-être pas de manière aussi radicale, mais elle n'était pas toujours facile à vivre, elle aussi, en fin d'année. »

Lily acquiesça pensivement. Finalement, elle soupira.

« Quand je pense que je l'ai envoyé balader alors qu'il voulait simplement me demander mon avis pour… »

Elle s'interrompit brutalement, l'air troublé.

«- Ton avis pour quoi ?

- Oh, pour rien. C'était une raison stupide. »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Tu crois qu'il m'en veut encore ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Honnêtement, je pense qu'il ne pourra jamais vraiment t'en vouloir : il t'aime trop pour ça. Il est juste assez réaliste, et prudent, pour ne pas tenter de se réconcilier avec toi tant que tu seras obnubilée par les examens. »

Lily garda le silence un moment avant de faire venir à elle une chaise rangée dans un coin de la pièce.

« Mais pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? s'écria-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur la chaise. Pourquoi ? »

Face à l'abattement évident de la jeune fille, Harry hésita.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, entre vous deux ? s'enquit-il doucement. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, bien sûr. »

Elle lui avait déjà dit, un peu plus tôt, qu'elle avait 'envoyé balader' James mais il voulait essayer de comprendre ce qui avait pu être à l'origine de la dispute. Lily, elle, enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

« Je…je ne sais pas si... Enfin, on discutait, concéda-t-elle. James m'avait arraché à mes révisions pour l'occasion et… Bon, je reconnais que je n'étais probablement pas dans l'état d'esprit le plus approprié pour parler de ça… Quoiqu'il en soit, la discussion s'est rapidement orientée vers un autre sujet et c'est à ce moment-là que… que nous nous sommes disputés. »

Il y eut un bref moment de silence puis elle releva brutalement la tête, levant les yeux, plus brillants que de coutume, vers l'adolescent.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle. Pas après tout ce par quoi on est passé, ces derniers mois. Pas alors qu'on s'est tous attachés à toi. Pas en sachant que tu retournes à un endroit où… tu es seul et… »

Harry eut un sourire las.

«- Je ne peux pas rester ici, répliqua-t-il posément. C'est impossible.

- Pourquoi pas ? s'obstina la jeune fille. Après tout, tu…

- Lily, soupira-t-il. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette situation ne peut pas se prolonger éternellement. »

Il hésita l'espace d'une seconde, alors qu'elle détournait les yeux.

« Je…J'aimerai beaucoup rester mais… Ma place est chez moi, avec mes amis, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Dumbledore m'a déjà permis de prolonger mon séjour ici de quelques mois, et… je pense que j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. »

Il s'interrompit, troublé.

« Je… suis déjà plus qu'heureux d'avoir pu passer du temps avec vous. Ce voyage m'a permis de… découvrir certaines choses, de mieux vous connaître et puis… J'aurai eu le plaisir de vous voir ensemble, James et toi… même si, en ce moment, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. »

Nouvelle pause. Harry reprit, cependant, bien vite la parole, adoptant, cette fois, un ton plus grave.

« Sans compter que, ma présence ici vous met tous en danger : Deux Voldemort pour le prix d'un c'est beaucoup trop pour une Grande-Bretagne qui a déjà bien du mal à ne pas se laisser totalement submerger par les évènements. Il n'aurait jamais dû être ici, mais il faut croire que je lui manquais, ironisa-t-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est une raison supplémentaire pour m'inciter à rentrer chez moi : Vous avez déjà bien assez de problèmes avec un seul mage noir… Et heureusement qu'il n'y a pas d'Omniscient dans cette pièce… »

Lily rencontra à nouveau son regard, surprise par ce changement soudain de sujet. Elle fronça brièvement les sourcils puis elle sembla comprendre ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Harry eut un sourire.

« On va dire que c'est la seule activité que j'ai pu trouver pour passer le temps, ces derniers jours : j'ai fouillé de fond en comble l'infirmerie lorsque Madame Pomfresh n'y était pas. »

Un long moment de silence s'instaura. Finalement, Lily se leva.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai encore des révisions qui m'attendent, lança-t-elle. J'essayerai de passer te voir demain, d'accord ? En attendant, repose-toi bien. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et grommela un vague "tu parles !" Lily le fixa un instant et esquissa, à son tour, un sourire.

« Tu es vraiment comme ton père. » observa-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Harry sourit : il l'avait si souvent entendue, cette simple phrase… Pourtant, prononcés par Lily, sa, future, mère, ces mots avaient une autre signification, plus affectueuse et personnelle.

La porte se referma derrière la jeune fille, le laissant seul dans l'infirmerie déserte et silencieuse. Il n'avait même pas remarqué, jusqu'à présent, que Madame Pomfresh était partie. Elle devait probablement être retournée dans son bureau, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à l'adolescent. Harry attendit encore quelques minutes avant de glisser la main sous son oreiller et en sortir une petite balle d'un noir de jais : sa précédente allusion n'était pas si innocente, tout compte fait. En fait, il avait évoqué les Omniscients afin de changer de sujet mais aussi, de façon plus implicite, pour rappeler à la jeune fille qu'il fallait toujours rester prudent sur les sujets abordés. Même si Voldemort, à présent privé d'espion (connu tout du moins) au sein de Poudlard et, de ce fait, de personne en mesure de chaperonner les activités des prétendants à la Marque, risquait fort de se faire oublier pendant quelques temps, on ne pouvait pas pour autant exclure définitivement tout risque de danger.

Harry soupira. Voldemort ignorait probablement le fait que Brûlopot ait changé de camp (ou le professeur n'aurait certainement pas eu l'occasion de continuer à enseigner les Soins aux Animaux Magiques durant toutes ces années.). Pourtant, les Serpentard semblaient plus actifs que jamais, comme en témoignait la présence de cet Omniscient dans la pièce. Et Harry avait, d'ailleurs, déjà son idée quant à savoir qui avait déposé celui-ci à l'infirmerie…

« Alors, Rogue, on sème ? » murmura-t-il, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Il voulait écouter les conversations ? Il allait être servit.

Harry ouvrit l'objet, ignorant l'élancement familier provoqué par sa cicatrice en présence de magie noire. Il réactiva l'Omniscient, qu'il avait préféré éteindre, après s'être assuré qu'il ne contenait aucune discussion compromettante, lorsqu'il l'avait découvert au pied d'une table de chevet, trois jours plus tôt. Une fois l'appareil sous tension, il pressa le bouton d'enregistrement.

« Salut Rogue, lança-t-il joyeusement. Je suppose que tu espérais surprendre quelques détails intéressants ? Et bien, il va te falloir trouver autre chose, et faire mieux que ça. Ne me dis pas qu'un Serpentard aussi malin que toi ne peux pas trouver une méthode plus efficace que ce gadget stupide, tout de même. Un Gryffondor faisant la morale à un Serpentard… Et oui, tout arrive ! Cela étant, si ton petit accrochage avec James n'était qu'un prétexte pour passer récupérer ton joujou, c'est loupé. Je pense même te le remettre en main propre…rien que pour voir ta réaction à ce moment-là. Pour le cas où tu aurais écouté mon petit message jusqu'au bout, Rogue, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à te dire : tu veux jouer les toutous serviles ? Et bien fait attention de ne pas tomber sur un os. »

Sur ce, il coupa l'enregistrement, referma l'objet et le glissa à nouveau sous son oreiller, satisfait.

* * *

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, les pieds dans le vide, Harry observait avec nostalgie le Parc de Poudlard, désert, qui s'étendait en contre-bas. Il aurait payé cher pour pouvoir être dehors, à profiter de la brise tiède qui faisait bruisser l'herbe et le feuillage des arbres de la forêt qui se dressait un peu plus loin, sombre et menaçante. Au lieu de ça, il devait rester enfermer à l'infirmerie, à tourner en rond dans la pièce trop blanche à son goût. Il se surpris à repenser au tunnel que protégeait Aragog, à la crypte qui constituait le cœur même de Poudlard, construite dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Hedwige, perchée sur l'un de ses genoux, hulula doucement, le tirant de ses réflexions. Harry sourit à l'animal, passant brièvement la main dans le plumage blanc de la chouette. Celle-ci était venue le voir un peu plus tôt dans la journée mais s'était retrouvée face à une fenêtre close, jusqu'à ce qu'elle attire l'attention de son maître : Profitant de l'absence de l'infirmière, en grande conversation avec Dumbledore dans son bureau, l'adolescent avait quitté son lit et ouvert la fenêtre pour s'installer, finalement, sur le rebord en compagnie de l'animal. 

On frappa soudainement à la porte de l'infirmerie. Harry rentra précipitamment ses jambes, au plus grand dam d'Hedwige qui dû quitter son perchoir improvisé avec un hululement contrarié.

« Retourne à la volière. » lui intima le jeune homme dans un souffle, avant de refermer la fenêtre et se jeter sur son lit, une seconde avant que la porte du bureau ne s'ouvre brutalement sur une Madame Pomfresh agacée.

Celle-ci ne jeta pas même un regard à son patient alors qu'elle traversait la pièce pour ouvrir la porte, contrairement à Dumbledore qui adressa un sourire entendu à l'adolescent qui s'efforçait d'adopter une attitude décontractée sur son lit.

« Non, les visites ne sont pas autorisées aujourd'hui, Mr Potter, aboya l'infirmière à l'attention du nouveau venu en entrebâillant à peine la porte. Et vous ne devriez pas être en examen ? »

Harry tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit pas la réponse du visiteur.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour y aller ? » cingla Madame Pomfresh avant de claquer le battant au nez du visiteur.

Stupéfait par la mauvaise humeur évidente de la sorcière, Harry jeta un regard au directeur qui, lui, semblait plutôt amusé par la situation.

« Voyons, Pompom, intervint-il posément. Je veux bien comprendre que vous ne partagiez pas mon point de vue mais ce n'était peut-être pas une raison pour passer votre contrariété sur un élève. » ajouta-t-il, les yeux pétillants malicieusement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

L'infirmière lui adressa un regard noir.

«- Je fais ce qu'il me semble le plus approprié pour mes patients, Albus, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. D'ailleurs, puisque vous y faites allusion…

- Le garder enfermer ici plus longtemps serait une erreur, la coupa le vieux sorcier. Ce jeune homme ici présent, plus que n'importe lequel de ses condisciples de Gryffondor, n'est pas fait pour être gardé au lit au-delà de quelques jours. Et puis, les autres pourraient s'interroger sur le fait qu'il soit, ainsi, autorisé à manquer les ASPICs.

- Et vous voudriez qu'il passe l'épreuve de demain, au pied levé, sans avoir révisé quoi que ce soit ? rétorqua l'infirmière. Parce qu'il ne me semble pas l'avoir vu, ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois, travailler. »

Dumbledore eut un léger rire, alors que le regard de l'adolescent passait, à présent, de l'un à l'autre des deux sorciers.

«- Pour ça, je ne me ferais pas trop de soucis pour lui à ce sujet, Pompom, observa le directeur. S'il y a bien une matière qu'il n'a pas besoin de réviser c'est la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Raison de plus pour qu'il reste à l'infirmerie, riposta l'infirmière. En vue de ses précédents…hum, exploits, dirons-nous, je préfèrerai éviter qu'il…

- Je suis convaincu, au contraire, qu'il est parfaitement remis et, de ce fait, en mesure de participer sans mal aux épreuves de demain, assura Dumbledore. D'autant plus que, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, j'assurerai moi-même la partie pratique de l'examen. Par conséquent, je ferais en sorte de le ménager. »

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il voulut intervenir mais le vieux sorcier l'incita à se taire d'un geste de la main. Madame Pomfresh, elle, ne semblait toujours pas convaincue. Finalement, elle soupira.

«- Oh et puis faites comme bon vous semble, céda-t-elle. Puisque vous tenez tant à le laisser rejoindre ses camarades de classe, Albus, faites comme vous voulez. Par contre, j'insiste pour qu'il reste encore à l'infirmerie au moins ce soir.

- Mais… »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir, s'attirant le regard contrarié de l'infirmière.

«- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, Mr Calaway, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Je vous connais assez bien pour savoir ce qui se passera si je vous laisse rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor. Votre retour ne sera qu'une occasion pour vos condisciples d'organiser une de ces fêtes dont ils ont le secret et je trouve cela on ne peut plus inapproprié en période d'examen. Sans compter que vous devez vous reposer.

- Me reposer ? répéta Harry en haussant un sourcil. Je crois bien m'être déjà assez reposé pour le restant de mes jours. Et…

- Harry, ne discute pas, le coupa posément Dumbledore tout en tirant une montre à douze aiguilles de l'une de ses poches. Je crois bien qu'il va me falloir vous laisser, annonça-t-il abruptement en y jetant un coup d'œil. Bonne journée à vous. »

Sous le regard médusé de l'adolescent et celui contrarié de l'infirmière, le vieux sorcier tourna les talons et quitta rapidement la pièce. Décidément, le directeur de l'école ne cessait jamais de le surprendre.

« Bien, Mr Calaway, décréta Madame Pomfresh sitôt qu'elle eu refermer la porte derrière Dumbledore. Je prends quelques potions dans mon bureau et je suis à vous. »

Harry soupira.

* * *

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le dos sur son lit avec un soupir de contentement. Le dîner s'était achevé quelques heures plus tôt et il venait juste de sortir de la salle de bain, en bon dernier. 

«- Plus que Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et on aura la paix ! lança-t-il avec enthousiasme.

- Il faudra encore attendre les résultats, après. » tempéra Remus en rangeant ses cours de Potions et de Métamorphose dans sa malle, les deux épreuves qu'ils avaient passé ce jour-là.

Sirius esquissa un geste dédaigneux de la main.

«- Ce n'est qu'une formalité, ça, observa-t-il. De quoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes, Lunard ? On fait partit des élèves les plus brillants de l'école… même les profs le disent.

- Sauf Krayak. » intervint Peter en levant le nez de son livre des parchemins qu'il lisait.

Sirius éclata de rire et se redressa légèrement en prenant appui sur ses coudes.

«- Le jour où il reconnaîtra qu'un Gryffondor peut être doué, qui plus est en Potions, n'est pas prêt d'arriver, Queudver, rétorqua-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'il préfèrerait se jeter lui-même l'Avada Kedavra que d'avoir à l'admettre.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il en viendrait à cette extrémité, Sirius, intervint Remus d'un air las.

- On ne sait jamais. Mais, regarde, ça fait des années que Cornedrue rivalise en talent avec le p'tit Sévie. Pourtant c'est toujours Rogue qui, au final, obtient les éloges, insista Sirius.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant des Potions, nous n'avons pas encore eu les résultats de nos recherches sur l'Elixir de Wizgeen, réalisa Remus.

- Il n'a peut-être pas fini de corriger les exposés ? suggéra Peter.

- Tu rigoles ? Il prend un vrai plaisir à humilier les élèves n'appartenant pas à Serpentard. Pour preuve, il corrigeait les interrogations surprises pendant le cours, à peine les avait-on rendues, et cela sans nous épargner les commentaires, riposta Sirius. Ce type est un sadique. »

Peter haussa les épaules et se replongea dans sa lecture.

« De toute façon, on a fait ce qu'on pouvait, point à la ligne, commenta diplomatiquement Remus. Peter, tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu ne comprenais pas un point du cours sur les Demiguises ? »

Sirius observa un instant le lycanthrope s'efforçant d'expliquer à Pettigrow ce qu'il ne comprenait pas avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami. Celui-ci était assis par terre, adossé à l'un des piliers de son lit, perdu dans ses réflexions, passant distraitement la main dans la fourrure tigrée de Gaïa, lové sur les genoux de son maître.

« Eh, Cornedrue, t'as perdu ta langue ? » lança-t-il en se redressant vivement de façon à s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, de façon à faire face à son camarade.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Tu ne devrais pas plaisanter avec le sortilège de mort, Sirius, observa-t-il simplement. On ne doit pas en parler à la légère. »

Son ami haussa les sourcils et se leva pour venir se camper devant son meilleur ami, les bras croisés.

« Eh ben, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce coup de déprime que tu nous fais là, Cornedrue ? » se moqua-t-il.

Le concerné haussa les épaules. Sirius leva les bras au ciel, quelque peu agacé.

« Bonjour l'ambiance, râla-t-il. Entre Harry qui est toujours à l'infirmerie, Remus et Peter qui préfèrent passer leur soirée à réviser et mon meilleur ami qui préfère rester dans son coin à ruminer ses sombres pensées, je deviens quoi, moi ? Vivement la fin des examens, pour que tu te rabiboches enfin avec ta tigresse, Cornedrue. »

L'intéressé leva les yeux vers lui, lui adressant un regard indéchiffrable.

« Non mais c'est vrai, quoi, reprit Sirius sur un ton boudeur. Vous n'êtes pas drôles là ! Sans compter que, tant que nos deux Préfets-en-Chef ne se remettront pas ensemble, je ne pourrai même pas profiter pleinement de ma petite amie attitrée. »

Remus ricana.

«- Pauvre Patmol, ironisa-t-il. Mais, si je peux me permettre, depuis quand est-ce que tu te satisfais d'une seule et unique fille ? Avant, tu n'avais pas de scrupules à flirter avec plusieurs 'prises' en même temps, si je ne m'abuse.

- Ca n'a rien à voir, Lunard, protesta aussitôt Sirius avec aplomb. Cela étant, Amy préfère rester avec sa meilleure amie plutôt qu'avec moi…

- Dis plutôt qu'elle est sous l'influence de l'aura travailleuse de Lily, rétorqua posément Remus. A mon avis, il n'est pas uniquement question d'un soutien amical entre elles. Et puis, elle est quand même en droit de vouloir passer du temps avec son amie, ajouta-t-il avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur Peter. Non, tu n'y es pas du tout, Queudver. Regarde. »

Sur ce, le silence revint dans le dortoir, seulement troublé par le ronronnement régulier de Gaïa et le grattement de la plume que Remus faisait courir sur le parchemin afin d'aider son camarade à mieux comprendre son cours.

* * *

James soupira. Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'il était là, allongé sur le dos, dans son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Les respirations profondes et les ronflements, plus ou moins discrets, qui troublaient le calme nocturne du dortoir lui démontraient qu'il était bien le seul à être encore éveillé. 

Il n'avait encore fait part à personne de ses préoccupations du moment, même à Sirius. Il avait bien faillit en parler à Harry, ne serais-ce pour avoir son avis sur le sujet. Après tout, il venait du futur, non ? Et, même s'il semblait ignorer beaucoup de chose sur son propre passé, Harry devait bien avoir son idée sur la question qui le tracassait actuellement. Mais James n'avait pas pu le lui demander et n'avait, d'ailleurs, jamais plus envisagé de lui en parler. Il avait décidé de mener son projet à bien seul et il le ferait, quelles que soient les conséquences…, et le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour y parvenir. Et, pour se faire, son idée devait rester secrète jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à la révéler. Il fallait juste que le satané hibou de l'école qu'il avait envoyé, quelques jours auparavant, se décide à revenir.

« J'aurai mieux fait d'y envoyer Eole. » murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Mais il savait pertinemment qu'il avait pris la meilleure décision en optant pour un des volatiles de l'école plutôt que sa chouette. Eole était, pour quelqu'un de mal intentionné, plus facilement reconnaissable qu'un banal hibou de Poudlard. Et, dans son projet, il avait, avant tout, besoin de discrétion. Il se replongea donc dans ses réflexions, pesant le pour et le contre, les yeux à nouveau rivés sur le plafond.

Finalement, dans les alentours de trois heures du matin, n'y tenant plus, il se leva, passa l'une de ses robes d'uniforme, s'empara de sa cape d'invisibilité et se glissa hors du dortoir, dans l'intention de faire un tour et, ainsi, se changer les idées. Il n'alla cependant pas bien loin. En effet, il se figea sur l'avant-dernière marche de l'escalier en colimaçon en constatant que la salle commune pénombrée n'était pas aussi déserte qu'elle aurait dû l'être à cette heure tardive, ou matinale selon le point de vue. Effectivement, de là où il se trouvait, il apercevait sans mal la silhouette familière de la jeune fille profondément endormie, la tête entre ses bras croisés, sur une table proche de la cheminée. Le feu mourrant dans l'âtre parsemait, d'ailleurs, sa chevelure auburn de reflets chatoyants, comme James le remarqua bien vite alors qu'il l'observait avec attention, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il hésita un bref instant sur la marche à suivre. Sa décision prise, il s'avança dans la salle commune et, après quelques nouvelles secondes d'incertitude, il s'approcha silencieusement de la jeune fille assoupie. James se figea cependant, retenant même sa respiration, lorsqu'elle bougea légèrement dans son sommeil. Après tout, il ne tenait pas à la réveiller. A en croire les livres éparpillés sur la table, elle avait dû s'assoupir lors d'ultimes révisions, ce qui ne surprenait guère le Maraudeur. Lily murmura faiblement mais continua à dormir, au plus grand soulagement du jeune homme. Celui-ci se détendit et resta un long moment à observer la Préfète-en-Chef. Il ignorait si elle lui en voulait ou non après leur brève discussion à l'infirmerie mais il était décidé à faire en sorte que tout rentre dans l'ordre entre eux sitôt les ASPICs terminés. Il inspira, prenant son courage à deux mains pour la suite : elle serait bien mieux dans son lit plutôt qu'ici… Sur cette décision, il entreprit de rassembler, aussi discrètement que possible, les nombreux manuels et parchemins disséminés autour de la jeune fille. Cela fait, il les réduisit d'un sort et les glissa dans l'une de ses poches, avant de reporter toute son attention sur sa condisciple assoupie. Avec prudence et maintes précautions, il parvint finalement à prendre Lily dans ses bras sans la réveiller. Néanmoins, elle protesta faiblement, obligeant ainsi le Maraudeur à ne plus esquisser le moindre mouvement. Vu ce qui s'était passé lors de leur dernière confrontation, James ignorait quelle serait sa réaction en se retrouvant nez à nez avec lui si elle venait à se réveiller. Et il préférait ne pas le savoir…

« Tu travailles trop pour ton propre bien. » murmura-t-il finalement avant de rejoindre l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles.

Il parvint tant bien que mal à la chambre qu'occupaient les filles de septième année, tout en songeant qu'il n'avait probablement jamais mis autant de temps à gravir ces marches : il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû s'arrêter, suite à un quelconque mouvement ou d'un bref murmure de la jeune fille qu'il portait dans ses bras. Là, il hésita un moment et finit par abaisser la poignée avec son coude et poussa la porte, ainsi ouverte, du pied, le battant pivotant sur ses gonds dans un grincement à peine audible. Il se glissa discrètement dans la pénombre et parvint sans trop de difficulté jusqu'au lit de la demoiselle et cela sans éveiller Amy. Alors qu'il installait prudemment Lily sur son lit, Neige émergea soudainement de sous le matelas, imitée par Pattenrond qu'Amy avait définitivement adopté, et fixa un instant l'adolescent avant de trottiner vers la porte restée entrouverte, son chaton (devenu presque adulte à présent) à sa suite. Celui-ci sourit face à l'attitude des deux félins et reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qu'il borda minutieusement. Cela fait, il déposa les livres sur la table de chevet de la jeune fille, leur rendit leur taille normale et murmura un autre sort. Il sourit, satisfait, et, après une seconde d'hésitation, il passa la main dans les cheveux auburn de la jeune fille. Cette dernière murmura dans son sommeil, incitant James à battre rapidement, non sans regret, en retraite. Il rabattit rapidement les rideaux autour du lit, non sans un dernier regard à l'adolescente endormie, et quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui et marcha accidentellement sur la queue du chat roux qui se trouvait sur le palier, et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

« Oh, pardon, s'exclama-t-il en réponse au miaulement plaintif de l'animal. Je ne t'avais pas vu. » ajouta-t-il en baissant aussitôt la voix.

Par chance, l'incident n'avait éveillé l'attention de personne et le Maraudeur en fut quitte pour un regard courroucé du félin qui partit sans demander son reste. Repassant par la Salle Commune, James aperçu brièvement Neige qui s'amusait avec une plume qu'un élève avait dû oublier sur une des tables. Renonçant à son idée première d'aller faire un tour dans le château, le jeune homme finit par regagner son propre lit.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Lily mit un moment avant de réaliser qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne se rappelant pas être remontée au dortoir : Elle était restée travailler en vue de l'examen de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, dans la Salle Commune. 

S'asseyant sur son lit, son regard se posa sur sa table de chevet, ou, plus exactement, sur ce qui s'y trouvait. Ses livres de cours y étaient disposés et une rose blanche surmontait la pile d'ouvrage. Passé le premier instant de surprise, Lily ne pu réprimer un sourire en comprenant qui l'avait ainsi ramenée dans son lit. Elle fut vaguement déçue qu'il ne soit pas resté puis repensa à leur dernière discussion… Pas étonnant qu'il ne se soit pas attardé.

Elle soupira et prit précautionneusement la fleur blanche dont elle en effleura doucement les pétales, songeuse. Il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle s'était peut-être laissée emporter. Non, en fait, il était certain qu'elle s'était laissée emporter lors de leur dispute. Ce qui s'était passé à l'infirmerie l'avait obligée, malgré les révisions, à s'interroger sur sa part de responsabilité dans leur séparation momentanée. Elle avait finit par réaliser qu'elle s'était comporter de façon démesurée, alors que James n'avait fait que lui demander un instant d'attention pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour le départ de Harry et elle, elle l'avait impitoyablement envoyé balader sous prétexte qu'il l'empêchait de réviser en vue de l'épreuve de Botanique du lendemain.

En fait, elle avait finalement trouvé la raison profonde de sa réaction ce jour-là. Les révisions n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour ne pas réfléchir sur le sujet auquel l'avait, pourtant, confronté James : le départ, irrémédiable, de Harry. Elle s'était attachée à lui, plus encore qu'elle se l'était imaginé, et refusait, de ce fait, l'idée qu'il puisse, qu'il doive, partir. Il n'appartenait pas à cette époque, il était donc normal qu'il retourne, à un moment ou à un autre, chez lui, dans son monde et son époque. Un monde où il était orphelin et confronté à des choses qu'un adolescent n'était pas supposé endurer. Mais c'était son monde à lui, là où était sa véritable place, et ça, James l'avait bien mieux compris qu'elle.

Elle ferma les yeux. Dès que les ASPICs seraient terminés, elle irait lui parler, à James, pour s'excuser et réparer les pots cassés. En attendant, elle avait encore un examen à passer et pas des moindres : la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Sur ce, elle reposa la fleur sur le meuble proche de son lit, s'étonnant brièvement de ne pas avoir entendu son réveil sonner alors que son regard se posait sur ledit objet : il aurait dû retentir vingt minutes plus tôt. Mais elle n'était pas en retard pour autant, puisqu'elle avait, heureusement, l'habitude de le faire sonner une demi-heure plus tôt que de coutume durant les examens. Amy sortit de la salle de bain et sourit largement en apercevant son amie.

«- J'allais te réveiller, commenta-t-elle joyeusement en guise de bonjour. J'ai préféré te laisser profiter un peu plus longtemps de ton sommeil puisque je suppose que tu as encore dû passer une bonne partie de la nuit à réviser.

- Bonjour à toi aussi. » marmonna simplement Lily sur un ton quelque peu sarcastique.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle surpeuplée, elle découvrit rapidement qu'une autre surprise l'attendait, alors qu'elle gagnait la table de Gryffondor. 

« Harry ? » s'étonna-t-elle en apercevant l'adolescent attablé en compagnie des autres garçons de septième année et d'Amy (assise près de son petit ami), qui avait rapidement quitté le dortoir alors que sa camarade se préparait pour la journée.

Elle pensait qu'il ne sortirait qu'à la fin des examens, de sorte qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir parmi les autres élèves de si bon matin.

Le concerné leva les yeux vers elle et esquissa un sourire amusé.

«- Tu m'as l'air surprise, Lily, plaisanta-t-il. Mais, comme tu peux le voir, Madame Pomfresh m'a autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie.

- Tu es sûr que c'est très prudent que…

- Bien sûr, assura Harry en souriant plus largement. Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi en forme qu'aujourd'hui. Je vais même tenter l'épreuve de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal au pied lever.

- Le pire, c'est que tu serais capable d'avoir la note optimale, en plus, Harry, commenta Amy en riant.

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne nous avait pas fait profiter de ses connaissances en matière de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, objecta Sirius en tartinant un toast d'une généreuse couche de marmelade. Mais joins-toi donc à nous, très chère Lily, au lieu de rester debout. »

La jeune fille parcourue brièvement la table du regard.

«- Où est Peter ? s'étonna-t-elle en notant enfin son absence.

- A la Bibliothèque. » répondit distraitement Remus.

Lily acquiesça brièvement et jeta un nouveau regard à la table : deux places s'offraient à elle : De l'autre côté d'Amy ou… à côté de James. Elle inspira et s'installa près de son amie tout en s'efforçant d'éviter de regarder de l'autre côté de la table, et cela malgré le fait qu'elle sentait peser sur elle le regard insistant du jeune homme. Un instant de silence gêné s'instaura brièvement, jusqu'à ce que Sirius décide de relancer la conversation :

«- Au fait, question bête : Qui va nous faire passer l'examen ? Après tout, nous n'avons pas eu de remplaçant pour les derniers cours.

- Ca aurait été idiot de prendre un remplaçant pour une semaine de cours, riposta Amy.

- Surtout quand on considère qu'ils ont de plus en plus de mal à trouver un professeur pour ce poste, intervint posément James en détournant enfin les yeux de Lily qui réprima à grande peine un soupir de soulagement.

- Oui, mais ça ne répond toujours pas à la question de savoir qui…

- Dumbledore. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Harry alors que celui-ci, conscient de son effet, porta son verre de jus de citrouille à ses lèvres et le bu négligemment.

« Dumbledore ? répéta Remus, surpris. Tu crois que le directeur lui-même se chargerait de… »

Harry posa son verre et haussa les épaules.

« En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il a dit, déclara-t-il en se resservant. Il a d'ailleurs assuré à Madame Pomfresh qu'il veillerait personnellement à ce que je n'en fasse pas plus que nécessaire. Quelqu'un en veux ? » demanda-t-il en montrant la carafe de jus qu'il tenait à la main.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint car, au même instant, les hiboux chargés du courrier surgirent dans la Grande Salle dans un bruissement de plumes. Comme à l'accoutumée, Remus et Lily se virent livrer leur exemplaire quotidien de la Gazette du Sorcier, bien que Bohème, le hibou de la famille Lupin, soit aussi passé porter au lycanthrope une lettre de sa mère. Harry, habitué à ne pas recevoir de courrier, aurait reporté sans mal son attention sur son assiette s'il n'avait pas été intrigué par la chouette de l'école qui avait déposé devant James un colis relativement mince et que le Maraudeur s'était, d'ailleurs, empressé de glisser dans son sac. Geste qui n'avait pas échappé au voyageur temporel, et encore moins à Sirius. Celui-ci ne se priva donc pas pour intervenir.

« Dis donc, James, pourrions-nous savoir ce que tu nous caches ? »

Le concerné paru, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, gêné mais il se ressaisit bien vite et s'efforça d'adopter une attitude innocente et décontractée, alors qu'il se servait copieusement parmi les plats disposés sur la table ce matin-là.

«- Rien du tout, je…

- Attention, voilà Linotte ! » s'exclama soudain Remus, détournant ainsi, sans le vouloir, la conversation.

Et en effet, tous purent voir la chevêche de Peter piquer dans leur direction.

« Je l'ai ! s'écria Sirius en bondissant de sa chaise dans une tentative d'intercepter l'oiseau. Je l'ai ! »

Mais, dans sa précipitation, il se prit le pied dans le pied de la chaise d'Amy et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, dans un bruit retentissant qui attira, immanquablement, l'attention générale dans sa direction.

« Je l'ai pas ! » lâcha-t-il d'une voix dépitée, à plat ventre par terre, alors que des rires commençaient à se faire entendre ici et là.

James, à présent mort de rire, se pencha au-dessus de la table pour s'enquérir de l'état de son ami, alors que Harry et Remus, clairement amusés, s'étaient contentés de se retourner sur leurs chaises pour observer leur camarade qui, d'ailleurs, se hâta de se relever. Amy, elle, secoua la tête, affligée par la maladresse de son petit ami alors que Lily se permettait un sourire avant de déplier le journal qu'elle venait de recevoir et de se plonger rapidement dans sa lecture.

« Eh, eh, l'art de détendre l'atmosphère ! » s'exclama Sirius avec enthousiasme, nullement gêné par sa chute.

Presque au même moment, un bruit de vaisselle cassée et un cri de protestation se firent entendre un peu plus loin sur la table des Gryffondor, contrecoups de l'atterrissage aléatoire de Gelinotte. L'attention générale s'étant reportée sur Sirius et sa chute, personne ne s'était préoccupé de la raison de sa précipitation, de sorte que le rapace avait fini sa course dans un plat de porridge, aspergeant copieusement les élèves les plus proches, et en envoyant promener les verres et carafes qui se trouvaient à proximité.

« Pff, n'importe quoi. » soupira Amy dont la robe était à présent tachée d'éclaboussure de porridge, en tenant à bout de bras la chouette.

Etant la plus proche du point de chute du rapace, la jeune fille s'était dévouée pour tirer l'animal, paniqué, du plat : ce qui lui avait valu de nombreux impacts alimentaires sur son uniforme. Mais il fallut encore l'intervention de Lily et Remus, la première pour jeter un sort de nettoyage à la chouette, la lettre et l'uniforme d'Amy, le second pour récupérer le courrier encore fixé à la patte du rapace qui continuait à se débattre.

« C'est bon ! » annonça le lycanthrope en parvenant à libérer l'enveloppe de la patte de Gelinotte.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Amy relâcha aussitôt le rapace qui, après un hululement contrarié, s'éloigna au plus vite du petit groupe d'adolescents pour se fondre dans la masse des volatiles qui quittaient la Grande Salle.

«- Cette chouette n'est vraiment pas faite pour livrer le courrier, commenta Amy avec un agacement évident. Tout ce cirque pour une simple et malheureuse lettre… Il faut vraiment que ce soit important !

- Ca doit l'être, pour Peter, intervint Remus en jetant un bref regard au nom de l'expéditeur au dos de l'enveloppe de parchemin. C'est une lettre de sa mère, apparemment.

- Comment tu le sais ? » s'étonna Sirius qui, profitant de la diversion occasionnée par le rapace, s'était relevé et se réinstallait à présent à sa place.

Du fait de la situation familiale de Peter, jamais aucun d'eux n'avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer sa mère. En fait, Peter lui-même n'évoquait le sujet que très rarement, bien qu'il ait toujours montré sa désapprobation quant au fait qu'il soit obligé de vivre avec son père.

Remus haussa les épaules.

« E.Pettigrow, ça ne peut qu'être un membre de sa famille, non ? déduisit-il. Puisque son père est mort et que Peter est fils unique, on ne peut que supposer qu'il s'agit de sa mère. En tout cas, il va falloir la lui remettre. » conclut-il en glissant la lettre dans sa poche.

* * *

Harry posa sa plume, satisfait. Comme tout le monde l'avait supposé, l'épreuve écrite de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'avait été qu'une formalité pour lui. Les autres n'avaient pas la même facilité que lui dans la matière, à en croire le silence studieux, à peine troublé par le bruit des plumes sur les parchemins, qui régnait sur la Grande Salle. 

Levant les yeux de sa copie, l'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius, assis deux rangs devant lui légèrement sur sa gauche. Celui-ci semblait en quête d'inspiration, se tapotant le nez avec sa plume, mais, moins d'une minute plus tard, Harry le vit plonger sur sa copie… Le voyageur temporel sourit légèrement et reporta son attention sur son propre parchemin avant de relever à nouveau les yeux, pour croiser le regard du directeur qui, comme prévu, veillait au bon déroulement de l'épreuve. Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire entendu, apparemment amusé, avant de sortir une montre à gousset.

« Il vous reste un peu moins d'une heure. » annonça-t-il paisiblement tout en remettant l'objet dans l'une des poches de sa robe.

Il y eut quelques murmures parmi les élèves de septième année puis le silence revint alors que tous se concentraient sur leur feuille. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de relire sa copie, à la recherche d'éventuelles fautes.

Tu joues les perfectionnistes, maintenant ?>>

Harry tressaillit, surpris par cette intervention soudaine. Après tout, ses parents ne s'étaient plus manifestés depuis qu'ils l'avaient aidé à sortir du repaire de Voldemort, en Albanie.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus faire ça, non ? » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Son père éclata de rire.

Sûrement, reconnu-t-il. Il n'empêche que c'est amusant de te voir sursauter à chaque fois.>>

« Mais je remarque que tu choisis toujours les moments les plus inappropriés. » grommela Harry dans un murmure à peine audible.

Jetant un regard autour de lui, il fut vaguement rassuré de constater que les élèves les plus proches de lui ne semblaient porter aucune attention au fait qu'il 'parlait tout seul', obnubilés par leur examen.

Dumbledore a sûrement déjà perçu ma présence mais…>>

Harry leva les yeux vers le directeur qui l'observait avec un intérêt non dissimulé depuis la table, habituellement utilisée par le personnel de l'école à l'heure des repas, sur laquelle il était négligemment assis. Moins d'une fraction de seconde plus tard, l'adolescent se retrouva dans un lieu totalement différent.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que… » 

Pris au dépourvu par ce revirement de situation pour le moins inattendu, Harry mis un certain temps avant de réaliser qu'il connaissait l'endroit où il se trouvait à présent : la Crypte. Un instant plus tôt, il était encore dans la Grande Salle, en plein examen de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et voilà que, maintenant, il se retrouvait au cœur de la Forêt Interdite, dans la Crypte souterraine protégée par Aragog. En fait, pour être plus exact, il se trouvait dans une pièce vivement éclairée par deux rangées de cierges enflammés qui entouraient le gisant savamment sculpté et décoré qui se dressait au fond de la pièce, entouré par deux statues d'or représentant un lion altier.

«- Le tombeau de Gryffondor, murmura-t-il.

- Quel esprit de déduction. » se moqua une voix familière dans son dos, le faisant sursauter.

Décontenancé par son arrivée soudaine en ces lieux, Harry n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à ce qui avait pu le conduire là et, de ce fait, ne s'était pas attendu à la confrontation qui allait suivre.

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça. » grommela-t-il en se retournant pour faire face à la forme argentée négligemment adossée au mur.

Son père esquissa un sourire sarcastique.

« C'était le seul moyen pour pouvoir te parler au calme. » commenta-t-il posément.

Harry prit soudainement conscience de quelque chose.

« Eh ! Puisque tu es capable de me transférer d'un endroit à un autre comme ça, pourquoi m'as-tu fait passer par le nid des Acromantulas, la dernière fois ? »

L'écho de son père secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

«- Comment aurais-tu pu connaître la localisation exacte de l'entrée du tunnel si tu n'avais pas eu à t'y rendre par toi-même ? rétorqua-t-il. Sans compter que, normalement, tu ne peux pas pénétrer dans la Crypte sans en avoir préalablement ouvert la porte. J'ai profité de ma… hum, situation dirons-nous, pour te conduire directement ici mais ce n'est pas un cas de figure qui serait susceptible de se renouveler. Enfin, là n'est pas la question pour le moment, ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus sérieux.

- Pourquoi avoir attendu l'examen de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour te manifester ? s'enquit Harry. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ? »

Son père haussa les épaules.

«- Pour la même raison que tu as été envoyé à l'infirmerie, répliqua-t-il. Nous avons tous été affectés par ce qui s'est passé en Albanie.

- Même Voldemort ?

- Même Voldemort, confirma son père en souriant légèrement. A ce sujet, celui que tu as vu renaître à été renvoyé chez vous grâce à l'_Appel de la Survie_, alors que celui de cette époque a vu ses pouvoirs momentanément diminués par les évènements. Je crois qu'il a été quelque peu déstabilisé par la présence de son autre lui, et du fait qu'il était indubitablement plus puissant que lui. Et ça, tu dois bien te douter qu'il n'a pas apprécié de découvrir qu'un 'usurpateur' pouvait se révéler plus puissant que lui. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous aussi, nos pouvoirs ont été quelque peu ébranlés par notre petite intervention. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pu entrer en contact avec toi que maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement ? » demanda Harry, intrigué.

Son père hésita une brève seconde avant de répondre.

« On va dire que nous ne nous attendions pas à provoquer un phénomène d'une telle ampleur. La façon dont tes propres pouvoirs ont réagit à notre intervention a largement dépassé ce que nous avions estimé. »

Harry haussa les sourcils, l'air sceptique mais s'abstint de commentaire.

« Cela étant, je voulais te parler… de Pettigrow. »

Harry laissa aussitôt entendre un reniflement dédaigneux.

«- La prochaine fois que je lui ferais face, il ne s'en tirera pas, déclara-t-il avec colère.

- La situation est plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît, Harry. Tu ignores encore certaines choses à son sujet.

- J'en sais déjà bien assez pour savoir qu'on ne peux pas lui faire confiance et que j'aurai presque mieux fait de les laisser le tuer, il y a quatre ans.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, observa calmement son père.

- Tout est de sa faute ! s'écria l'adolescent laissant ainsi éclater toute sa rancœur. Tout ! Tout ce qui est arrivé, tout ce qui arrive encore aujourd'hui, tout est de sa faute ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu le croire, lui accorder ne serai-ce qu'une once de confiance, après tout ce qu'il a fait ! C'est… C'est grâce à lui que Voldemort a pu vous trouver et… faire ce qu'il a fait ! C'est lui qui a aidé Voldemort à revenir ! C'est…

- Lui qui vous a aidé à sortir de la salle sous vide. » intervint paisiblement son père.

Harry le fixa d'un air narquois.

« Pour mieux nous entraîner dans le piège tendu par Voldemort après, riposta-t-il. Comment… Comment peux-tu, toi, prendre sa défense alors que… alors que c'est de sa faute si vous… ? »

Harry s'interrompit, incapable de finir sa phrase, les poings serrés, sous l'emprise des trop nombreuses émotions qui l'envahissaient en cet instant.

« Harry… »

L'adolescent se détourna violemment et esquissa quelques pas vers le monument funèbre qui occupait la pièce.

« Quoiqu'il dise ou fasse, il restera toujours un traître pour moi, lâcha-t-il finalement d'une voix plus posée. Je… J'ai l'impression que… qu'on fait tout pour faire de ma vie un enfer. J'ai l'impression d'être perpétuellement manipulé, exploité, trompé… Alors… »

Il laissa entendre un rire amer.

« Tu vas peut-être penser que c'est égoïste, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, mais des fois, j'en viens à souhaiter d'avoir eu une vie normale, de n'avoir été qu'une personne comme les autres, d'avoir eu une enfance digne de ce nom… De pouvoir réellement connaître mes parents… D'être apprécié à ma juste valeur, murmura-t-il. Mais, au lieu de ça, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je n'ai jamais connu autre chose que mépris, rejet, humiliation et souffrance… Je ne peux pas en vouloir aux Dursley : Après tout, ils n'ont jamais demandé à m'avoir sur le dos. En arrivant à Poudlard, j'ai crû que les choses iraient mieux : Pour la première fois, j'avais le sentiment d'être entouré, aidé, écouté, apprécié. J'avais enfin des amis, et des ennemis, je découvrais le monde auquel j'appartenais réellement, où était ma place… Pourtant, une ombre demeurait… quoi que je fasse. Où que j'aille, les regards se posaient sur ma cicatrice… Cette cicatrice, marque indélébile d'un passé dont j'ignorais tout, est, d'ailleurs, rapidement devenue un fardeau plus qu'autre chose. Ce n'était pas une de ces 'blessures de guerre' dont on se vante et qu'on exhibe pour un rien… Pour moi, cette cicatrice était bien plus lourde en conséquence, en signification. »

Nouvelle pause. Harry effleura distraitement la surface froide du gisant.

« J'ai vu le regard des autres à mon égard changer au fil des années et des évènements. J'ai dû faire face à des choses auxquelles personne ne devrait jamais être confronté, reprit-il. J'ai vu des choses que personne ne devrait voir. J'ai… dû endosser des responsabilités que personne ne souhaiterait assumer. Pour tous, je n'étais que… Harry Potter, le Survivant, celui qui sera, peut-être, un jour en mesure de vaincre Voldemort. Celui sur qui repose l'espoir de mettre fin à la terreur, pour le 'bon côté', et celui qu'il faut supprimer à tout prix, pour les autres… »

Il secoua la tête.

« Rien que pour tout cela, il m'arrive de me demander ce qui se serait passé si…si Pettigrow ne vous avait pas trahi. »

Le silence retomba, à peine troublé par le craquement des flammes des torches qui se consumaient inlassablement. Harry tressaillit lorsqu'une main effleura son épaule. Il tourna légèrement la tête, pour se retrouver presque nez à nez avec la forme argentée de son père.

« Harry, ce n'est pas du tout égoïste de ta part de penser ça, au contraire, assura posément James. Il est parfaitement normal que, toi plus que quiconque, tu en viennes à souhaiter une vie plus ordinaire. Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens, ce serait un mensonge : Personne, à part toi, ne peut savoir ce que tu endures. Tu as souffert par le passé et tu souffriras probablement encore… Mais les difficultés que tu as rencontrées n'ont fait que te rendre plus fort ! Sans compter la force que tu puises en ton entourage : tu as des amis fidèles, sur qui tu peux toujours compter, et cela en toutes circonstances. Et ça… peu de gens peuvent en dire autant, crois-moi. »

Harry détourna les yeux et baissa légèrement à la tête.

«- Vous avez pourtant été trahis par quelqu'un que tu considérais, soit dit en passant, comme l'un de tes amis, rappela-t-il sombrement.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, reconnu James. Je crois que nous avions conscience du fait que nous commettions une grave erreur en acceptant la proposition de Sirius… Prendre Peter comme Gardien du Secret a probablement été l'une des pires décisions que j'aie jamais prises. Pourtant, nous avons accepté l'idée de Sirius, et cela sans aucune intervention de Peter. Dans un sens, il n'a fait qu'accepter la proposition que nous lui avons faite… D'ailleurs, je voulais te montrer quelque chose à ce sujet, conclut-il avant de tendre la main vers le front de l'adolescent. Ferme-les yeux. »

Harry se raidit, vaguement troublé par l'impression de déjà-vu que lui procurait la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait : Quelques mois auparavant, son père lui avait ainsi montré plusieurs de ses souvenirs… Et Harry n'était pas très sûr de vouloir renouveler l'expérience. Pourtant, après une seconde d'hésitation, il finit par faire ce qu'on lui demandait : Après tout, son père ne l'avait pas fait venir ici sans raison.

_

* * *

Harry se trouvait à présent dans une autre pièce, tout aussi connue, qu'il mit, aussi quelques minutes à identifier, mais qui n'était autre que le salon de la propriété des Potter. Négligemment assis sur le dossier du canapé, Sirius, âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, discutait avec animation avec son meilleur ami et propriétaire des lieux. _

_«- C'est le seul moyen, Patmol, assura posément James. A moins que tu aies une autre idée, bien sûr._

_- Ce n'est pas que je n'approuves pas cette proposition de Dumbledore mais…_

_- J'en déduit que tu n'as pas d'autres suggestions à nous faire à ce sujet. »_

_James soupira et enleva ses lunettes d'une main, dans un geste machinal, pour se frotter les yeux de sa main libre, avant de les remettre sur son nez, sans parvenir à effacer la fatigue et l'inquiétude qui marquaient ses traits._

_«- Pour l'instant, recourir au charme de Fidélitas est la seule solution valable à notre problème. Dumbledore nous a assuré qu'il s'agissait de la méthode la plus efficace pour nous préserver de Voldemort. Et Lily semble approuver son idée, ajouta-t-il en désignant la pile de vieux livres posés au pied du canapé. Malgré les conséquences de ce choix._

_- Le secret reposerait uniquement en une seule personne, objecta Sirius. Tu pourrai placer ainsi ta vie entre les mains d'une seule et unique personne ?_

_- Pas seulement la mienne, Patmol, rectifia James. Quoi qu'il en soit, Dumbledore s'est proposé pour devenir notre Gardien du Secret, pour le cas où nous opterions pour le Fidélitas. Mais…_

_- Mais ? insista Sirius intrigué par la soudaine hésitation de son meilleur ami._

_- Mais, Lily et moi avons préféré rejeter sa proposition._

_- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Après tout, avec Dumbledore, vous auriez la garantie que votre secret ne serait jamais divulgué._

_- Bien sûr, concéda James. Pourtant, nous avons pensé qu'il avait déjà bien assez de préoccupation sans avoir, en plus, à devenir notre Gardien. Et puis, il n'y a qu'une seule personne au monde à qui je pourrai sans mal confier la vie des deux êtres qui me sont les plus chers… »_

_Il s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre la parole, sur un ton plus solennel que jamais, plantant son regard dans celui de son ami._

_« Sirius, est-ce que tu accepterais de devenir notre Gardien du Secret ? demanda-t-il finalement. J'ai conscience de ce que je te demande de faire pour nous mais tu es le seul en qui j'ai totalement confiance. Je sais que, avec toi, notre secret sera bien gardé. »_

_Sirius acquiesça avec gravité. _

_« Bien sûr, James, assura-t-il. Même si, pour cela, moi aussi je dois me cacher quelque part. Mais tu ne crois pas que…_

_- Je savais que tu accepterais, malgré les risques, répliqua le maître des lieux en souriant. Je ne te cache pas que Dumbledore semblait sceptique lorsque j'ai laissé sous-entendre que je préférais que ce soit toi qui devienne notre Gardien du Secret et personne d'autre. Après tout, si j'en arrive à cette extrémité c'est… »_

_Il s'interrompit à nouveau, alors que son épouse pénétrait dans le salon, leur fils dans les bras, un biberon à moitié vide à la main._

_« J'espère que je n'interromps pas une conversation typiquement masculine. » plaisanta-t-elle._

_Son intervention eut visiblement l'effet escompté car les deux hommes se détendirent légèrement, échangeant un regard entendu. Le bambin s'agita joyeusement dans les bras de la jeune femme._

_«- Oh mais c'est mon filleul préféré, lança joyeusement Sirius en reportant son attention sur le nourrisson agrippé au chemisier de sa mère._

_- Autant que je le sache, Harry est ton seul filleul, rétorqua Lily. Et probablement le seul que tu auras jamais car aucune personne saine d'esprit ne te choisirait pour assumer une telle responsabilité, à moins de s'appeler James Potter, ajouta-t-elle, faisant rire le dernier nommé alors que Sirius adoptait une expression faussement boudeuse._

_- La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe, riposta-t-il sur un ton affecté._

_- Oh mais je suis certaine que tu trouveras une princesse qui acceptera de t'embrasser et, comme dans les contes, le vilain crapaud que tu es se transformera en prince charmant, répliqua la jeune femme en s'installant dans le canapé, près de son mari, et en déposant le biberon sur la table._

_- Je crois qu'elle marque un point, Patmol, commenta ce dernier en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne._

_- Faux frère, grommela Sirius. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous vous liguiez contre moi ?_

_- Parce que mon cher mari sait que c'est tout dans son intérêt de se mettre de mon côté. » répondit malicieusement Lily avant d'embrasser brièvement le concerné._

_Un gazouillis impatient leur rappela cependant la présence du troisième membre de la famille Potter. Le bambin tendait désespérément les mains vers son biberon._

_« Oh, excuse-moi, mon chéri. » s'exclama Lily en récupérant l'objet d'une main tout en installant confortablement son fils contre elle de l'autre._

_Un instant de silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel l'attention générale se porta sur l'enfant qui sifflait son biberon avec appétit, sans se préoccuper des regards qui pesaient sur lui._

_De son poste d'observation, près de la porte, Harry ne manquait rien de la scène, notant l'expression pleine de tendresse que le couple Potter posait sur leur fils. Au bout d'un moment, James soupira._

_« Pour eux, Patmol. » commenta-t-il posément. _

_Lily jeta un regard en coin à son mari, apparemment intriguée. Celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire assuré qui n'eut pour seul résultat qu'un froncement de sourcils de la jeune femme._

_Un chat blanc, surgissant de nulle part, sauta sur le canapé, s'attirant du même coup l'attention du nourrisson qui en lâcha la tétine de son biberon._

_«- Sa, babilla-t-il en tendant les mains vers le félin qui se figea, l'observant avec méfiance._

_- Non, Harry, on ne joue pas avec le chat, le rabroua gentiment Lily avant de se tourner vers son mari. James chéri, pourrais-tu t'occuper un instant de ton fils ? »_

_- Bien sûr, assura-t-il en souriant et en tendant les bras vers le petit garçon qui affichait une moue boudeuse. Tu viens avec papa, bonhomme ? »_

_Le bambin inclina la tête et son visage s'éclaira soudain alors qu'il esquissait un grand sourire qui laissait apparaître quelques petites dents blanches._

_« Je prends ça pour un oui. » commenta James en riant avant de le prendre dans ses bras, provoquant de nouveaux babillages du nourrisson._

_Lily déposa à nouveau le biberon sur la table et se leva._

_« Je te le laisse là, au cas où il en voudrait encore, expliqua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers le chat qui la fixait à présent avec intérêt. Allez ma belle, je vais m'occuper de toi. » conclut-elle avant de gagner la sortie, le félin ne se faisant pas prier pour suivre sa propriétaire._

_Sirius sourit, en observant son filleul à présent installé sur les genoux de son père._

_«- Je vois que Neige ne lui a toujours pas pardonné sa première manifestation magique, à ce petit bonhomme._

_- Ca n'en fait aucun doute, confirma James en souriant largement. D'ailleurs… Non, Harry, on ne joue pas avec ça ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain._

_Le bambin avait, en effet, découvert la baguette magique qui dépassait de l'une des poches du jean de son père. Attiré de longue date par l'objet en question, le garçonnet avait donc tenté de s'en emparer, ce qui avait immanquablement attiré l'attention paternelle. A l'intervention soudaine de l'adulte, le petit Harry tressaillit et relâcha aussitôt sa prise avant de lever les yeux vers son père, en esquissant un grand sourire innocent._

_« Et voilà que cette petite canaille me refait le coup du 'mais je n'ai rien fait, moi.', soupira James avant de soulever son fils à bout de bras. Un véritable Maraudeur en puissance. » ajouta-t-il fièrement alors que le nourrisson gazouillait joyeusement._

_Il s'assombrit presque aussitôt et serra un instant l'enfant contre lui._

_« Tu sais, Patmol, même si, des fois, ce petit bonhomme est un véritable petit diable, il reste avant tout un petit ange. Et je suis prêt à tout faire pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien… »_

_Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête discret, fixant le père et le fils d'un air songeur. Le nourrisson, s'étant quelque peu calmé, vint se blottir contre son père, une de ses mains se refermant machinalement sur le T-shirt paternel, et porta le pouce de sa main libre à la bouche. Rencontrant le regard vert émeraude du nourrisson, Sirius fut prit d'une inspiration subite._

_«- Eh, Cornedrue, finalement, j'ai une idée à te proposer, lança-t-il avec enthousiasme en reportant son attention sur son meilleur ami._

_- Quel genre d'idée ? s'étonna James, en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Pour vous protéger au mieux, ta famille et toi, évidemment. » rétorqua Sirius, apparemment fier de son idée._

_L'adolescent qui observait la scène sentit sa gorge se serrer en devinant sans mal la proposition que le Maraudeur allait faire._

_Face à l'expression sceptique qu'adoptait à présent James, Sirius daigna se livrer à quelques explications._

_« Bon, avant tout, que les choses soient bien claires : Ca ne me dérange pas du tout que vous m'ayez choisi pour être votre Gardien du Secret, commença-t-il. Au contraire, cette marque de confiance me touche beaucoup mais… Justement, ce choix ne sera que trop évident, pour Voldemort, s'il vient à découvrir que vous avez recouru au Sortilège de Fidélitas. Ce qui risque d'être le cas si, comme l'a laissé entendre Dumbledore lors de la dernière réunion, il y a bel et bien un traître au sein de l'Ordre. »_

_Il y eut un bref instant de silence. L'adolescent se mordit les lèvres, observant sans pouvoir rien faire, les évènements qui conduiraient ses parents à leur perte._

_«- Et ? insista James, ne voyant visiblement pas où son ami voulait en venir. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?_

_- De faire un coup de bluff, répliqua triomphalement Sirius. Je veux dire, Voldemort pensera certainement que je suis le Gardien. Je ferais tout pour l'entretenir dans cette idée, je me cacherais, tout comme vous. Bref, je ferais diversion pour ne pas qu'il trouve celui qui sera, réellement, chargé de protéger votre secret. Ainsi, vous, vous ne risquerez vraiment rien. »_

_James haussa les sourcils mais s'abstint de toute remarque, l'air songeur. Il baissa les yeux vers son fils, lové contre lui, qui lui rendit son regard, le pouce à la bouche. Finalement, l'adulte soupira et reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami._

_«- Tu proposes qui, dans ce cas, Sirius ? demanda-t-il. Lunard ?_

_- Non… Non, pas Remus. »_

_James parut surpris par le ton incisif de son ami._

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_Sirius se passa la main dans les chevaux._

_«- Je… Je ne sais pas mais je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas lui confier une telle charge. D'autant plus que cela fait déjà plusieurs mois que nous n'avons pas eu de ses nouvelles et puis, va savoir ce que Voldemort pourrait proposer à un Loup-garou en échange d'informations…_

_- Remus ne nous trahirait jamais, rétorqua sèchement James. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Dumbledore l'a chargé d'une mission importante et que c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il n'a pas pu nous donner de ses nouvelles ces derniers temps._

_- Si tu le dis, répliqua Sirius d'un air peu convaincu. Il n'empêche que je pensais plutôt à Peter…_

_- Peter ? s'exclama James. Pourquoi lui ?_

_- Parce que, justement, personne ne s'attendrait à ce que vous preniez Queudver comme Gardien. Voldemort s'attendra sans aucun doute à ce que votre choix se porte sur moi, et non pas sur Peter qui n'a, en aucun cas, le profil du candidat à ce rôle. En gros, si on prend certaines précautions, personne, mis à part nous, ne connaîtra la véritable identité de votre Gardien._

_- Je ne pense pas que…_

_- Allons, Cornedrue, tu sais aussi bien que moi que mon idée est parfaite, insista Sirius. Si tu préfères t'en tenir à ton idée première, je serais prêt à le faire, bien sûr. Tu me connais : je préfèrerais mourir que de révéler le lieu de votre refuge, s'il le faut. Mais, quand on y pense, pour en revenir à mon plan, si Peter se cache aussi, personne ne pourra mettre la main sur lui et, de ce fait, sur vous. »_

_Un long moment de silence s'ensuivit. L'adolescent fixait les deux adultes avec intensité, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre : Sirius, convaincu que son idée était excellente, que Voldemort tomberait dans le panneau. Son père, méfiant, apparemment peu convaincu. James baissa à nouveau les yeux vers l'enfant, qui commençait d'ailleurs à s'assoupir contre lui, et passa évasivement la main dans les cheveux en bataille du nourrisson qui babilla faiblement en réponse. James fronça brièvement les sourcils. _

_« Il a compris, songea Harry. Il a compris… Ou alors il ne va pas tarder à comprendre. S'il se souvient vraiment de tout ce qui s'est passé, il va réaliser pourquoi je me comportais de cette façon avec le rat. »_

_Moins d'une seconde plus tard, James soupira, une expression résignée marquant ses traits alors qu'il relevait les yeux vers son ami._

_« Je dois en parler avec Lily, annonça-t-il simplement. Après tout, cette décision la concerne tout autant que moi._ »

* * *

Harry se retrouva brutalement dans la crypte, totalement seul cette fois. 

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il finalement. Pourquoi avoir pris cette décision ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Harry se mordit les lèvres, contrarié.

«- Ah ça c'est facile de se taire et de se planquer, reprit-il avec colère. Mais…

Toi, plus que quiconque, tu devrais comprendre pourquoi nous avons finalement pris Peter. Et t'énerver ne sert à rien !>>

Harry s'apprêtait à riposter mais il se ravisa brutalement et s'abstint de tout commentaire, déconcerté.

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Son père soupira.

Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était ce qui devait arriver. répliqua-t-il posément. Bien sûr, j'ai fini par comprendre la raison de ton comportement vis à vis de Peter. J'y ai mis le temps, des années pour être plus précis, mais j'ai finit par réaliser ce qu'il t'avait fait, pourquoi tu le détestais tant.>>

« Il y a de quoi le détester quand on sait que, par sa faute, j'ai été envoyé chez les Dursley, que Sirius a été accusé à sa place, que… » marmonna Harry.

Que Voldemort a été incapable de poursuivre son règne de terreur pendant des années, et que tu as aujourd'hui pratiquement toutes les cartes en main pour le vaincre, définitivement cette fois.>> le coupa son père. N'oublie pas qu'il t'a transmis certains pouvoirs le soir où il t'a fait cette cicatrice. Sans compter que, désormais, il a perdu son immortalité.>>

« Mais… »

Bien sûr, nous aurions pu maintenir notre décision de prendre Sirius comme Gardien mais, alors… Va savoir ce qui aurait pu en découler. Sirius aurait sûrement été tué par Voldemort en refusant de divulguer le secret qu'on lui aurait confié. Peter aurait, peut-être, été neutralisé ou se serait réfugié auprès de son maître. Voldemort aurait conservé son immortalité et n'aurait eu de cesse de gagner en puissance. Des centaines de vie auraient été détruites…. La liste des possibilités est longue. Sans compter que, du coup, tu n'aurais peut-être pas eu ce petit accident qui t'a entraîné dans cette époque. De ce fait, tu ne nous aurais pas rencontré, nous n'aurions jamais sû ce qui devait arriver ou bien nous aurions été tué au cours de l'une ou l'autre des attaques orchestrées par Voldemort. se justifia-t-il. Toi qui t'es retrouvé dans une autre époque que la tienne, tu devrais savoir que le moindre changement, aussi infime soit-il, dans le cours du temps peut avoir des conséquences inimaginables.>>

Harry baissa les yeux et garda le silence. Bien qu'il lui en coûte de l'admettre, son père avait raison.

Crois-moi, nous n'avons pas pris cette décision de gaieté de cœur. Tout comme moi, ta mère aurait préféré pouvoir t'éviter toutes ces épreuves que tu as endurées… Mais Merlin seul pouvait savoir ce qu'il risquait de se produire si nous venions à intervenir sur le cours du temps… Nous en avons longuement discuté, tu sais, pour finalement en venir à la conclusion que nous n'avions pas d'autres choix que de laisser faire les choses.>>

Harry persista dans son mutisme mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête, montrant ainsi qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Un nouveau moment de silence, incertain, s'abattit dans la crypte. L'adolescent jeta un regard autour de lui et prit alors pleinement conscience qu'il se trouvait, à présent, non pas dans la chambre funéraire de Gryffondor mais dans la salle principale de la crypte. Pour être plus précis, il se tenait désormais près de l'autel de pierre et faisait face à l'immense tapisserie qui recouvrait le mur du fond…

Une dernière chose, Harry. reprit, au même instant, son père. N'oublie jamais, quoi qu'il advienne, que nous t'aimions plus que tout, ta mère et moi, et que nous t'aimerons toujours.>>

L'adolescent s'arracha à la contemplation des armes de Poudlard.

« Je sais, murmura-t-il simplement. Je n'en ai jamais douté. »

* * *

« Harry ? » 

L'adolescent se redressa d'un bond, faisant sursauter les personnes qui l'entouraient. Jetant un bref regard autour de lui, Harry, quelque peu déboussolé, réalisa rapidement qu'il était revenu dans la Grande Salle, et que les autres Gryffondor de septième année l'entouraient, le fixant avec inquiétude.

« Harry, ça va ? » s'enquit aussitôt Lily.

Le concerné reporta son attention sur la jeune fille, qui se trouvait, probablement par un étrange concours de circonstance plutôt que de sa propre initiative, entre Amy et James.

«- Euh, oui, bien sûr, répliqua-t-il en se passant la main sur la nuque. J'ai juste eu un coup de fatigue.

- Au beau milieu de l'examen de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? s'étonna Sirius, perplexe. Après ton séjour prolongé à l'infirmerie, je pensais que tu avais eu ton quota de sommeil… »

Harry haussa les sourcils.

«- En tout cas, tu devais sacrément bien dormir, intervint Amy. Ca fait déjà dix minutes que l'épreuve est terminée et qu'on essaie de te réveiller.

- Dix minutes ? répéta Harry avant de réaliser que, effectivement, sa copie n'était plus sur la table devant lui et que la Grande Salle était étrangement silencieuse.

- Oui, confirma Remus jusque là silencieux. Et tu as de la chance d'être dans les petits papiers de Dumbledore : Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait laissé passé ça à n'importe quel autre élève.

- Bah, après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire qu'il dorme pendant l'épreuve, puisqu'il avait déjà fini, lui ? rétorqua Sirius.

- Tu es sûr que ça va, Harry, intervint James en le fixant avec attention. Tu es tout pâle.

- Il devrait peut-être aller voir Madame Pomfresh. » suggéra alors Peter.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, surpris qu'il puisse faire une telle proposition.

«- Alors qu'il vient juste de sortir de l'infirmerie, tu veux qu'il y retourne, toi ? rétorqua Sirius, moqueur. S'il y va, il risque d'y passer le reste de l'année.

- Et je n'y tiens pas du tout, riposta abruptement Harry. J'y ai déjà passé suffisamment de temps comme ça. Sans compter que Dumbledore a eu bien du mal à la convaincre de me laisser quitter l'infirmerie. Et de toute façon, je vais très bien. Ce n'était rien de grave, conclut-il en se levant.

- Mais, tu es sûr que…

- Lily, laisse tomber, l'interrompit James. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'attarder sur le sujet, alors n'insiste pas. »

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard et sembla alors réaliser leur proximité. Elle voulu dire quelque chose mais elle se ravisa aussitôt et un silence gêné s'instaura.

«- Lily…

- Je vais à la Bibliothèque. » décréta-t-elle finalement, coupant cours à l'intervention de James.

Sur ce, elle quitta à grand pas ses condisciples, rapidement imitée par Amy, laissant ainsi les garçons entre eux. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pff, les filles, j'vous jure, commenta-t-il. Franchement, Cornedrue, faudra que tu m'explique pourquoi, de toutes les filles du château, il a fallu que tu jettes ton dévolu sur la plus susceptible ? »

Le concerné ne répondit pas, se contentant de suivre les filles des yeux alors qu'elles gagnaient la sortie sans le moindre regard en arrière.

« Si j'étais toi, j'éviterai de chercher à les rejoindre. » intervint Remus en devinant visiblement le dilemme intérieur auquel son ami était confronté.

James se retourna vers eux.

« Je sais, soupira-t-il avant d'adopter un ton plus léger. Et si on allait dans le parc, au lieu de rester ici à ne rien faire ? »

La proposition fut acceptée à l'unanimité (même Peter et Remus) et tous quittèrent enfin la Grande Salle.

* * *

Négligemment adossé au mur du couloir dans lequel il se trouvait, et profitant du moment de tranquillité qui s'offrait ainsi à lui, James parcourait du regard ce qu'il avait reçu, le matin même, par courrier. Comme pour ne pas laisser les élèves s'enfermer dans la routine du passage par ordre alphabétique, les enseignants avaient, cette fois, décidé de faire passer les examens pratiques dans l'ordre inverse de l'alphabet. Peter, Remus et Amy étaient déjà passés, tout comme lui mais, aucun d'eux ne s'était attardé dans le couloir, prétextant une chose ou une autre. Amy devait envoyer une lettre importante à ses parents et Remus devait passer au dortoir pour donner sa lettre à Peter ou quelque chose comme ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, leur départ tombait à point nommé, et James profitait pleinement de cet instant de solitude en attendant que Sirius et Harry ne sortent, à leur tour, des salles où se déroulaient les examens. 

Il releva brutalement la tête en entendant l'une des portes s'ouvrir et glissa précipitamment le magazine dans l'une des poches de sa robe, une fraction de seconde avant qu'un petit groupe d'élèves ne sorte de la pièce la plus proche. La Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor fermait la marche, apparemment perdue dans ses pensées. Elle marqua une brève halte à quelques pas de la porte qu'elle venait de franchir et sortit son badge (ils devaient l'enlever le temps de l'épreuve pratique) de l'une de ses poches. Elle le frotta avec sa manche avant de l'épingler à nouveau à sa robe. James eut un léger sourire en observant son petit manège tout en hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire. Comme pour mettre fin à son dilemme, Lily remarqua soudain sa présence et leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace de quelques secondes. Finalement, elle détourna les yeux et repartit vivement dans le couloir, sans un mot. Le Maraudeur la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue, masquée par un angle du couloir.

« Tu aurais pu la rattraper, non ? »

James sursauta et se retourna vivement, pour faire face à Harry qui l'observait d'un air intrigué. Il ne l'avait même pas vu sortir... Harry eut un sourire amusé.

« Je viens juste de sortir, annonça-t-il simplement. Cet examen était d'une simplicité enfantine, de sorte que j'ai fini avant les autres, ajouta-t-il avant d'adopter un ton plus sérieux. Cela étant dit, je pourrai savoir pourquoi tu l'as laissé filer sans rien tenter ? »

James haussa les épaules.

« Je préfère attendre un peu, répondit-il. Et puis, je ne suis plus à quelques heures près. »

Harry l'observa longuement et sourit légèrement, avant de changer complètement de sujet.

« Sirius ne devrait pas tarder, tu n'en auras pas pour très longtemps, à attendre. »

James fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne restes pas ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Harry marqua une brève hésitation.

« Non, avoua-t-il finalement. J'ai… deux trois trucs à faire. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard. » conclut-il en s'éloignant déjà.

James le fixa un instant, déconcerté.

« Mais… Eh, Harry ? »

Le concerné se figea et tourna la tête vers lui.

«- Oui ?

- Je pourrai te demander un service ? »

Harry se retourna totalement vers lui.

«- Je suppose, accepta-t-il. Tout dépend de quoi il s'agit, ajouta-t-il avec amusement.

- Si jamais tu viens à voir Lily… »

Harry esquissa un sourire amusé.

«- Je lui dis de te retrouver où et quand ? demanda-t-il, résumant ainsi la requête que le Maraudeur s'apprêtait à faire.

- Ce soir, vers vingt heures, dans le hall d'entrée. Enfin, si elle est d'accord… »

Harry acquiesça.

«- Je lui transmettrais, promit-il, avant de repartir à nouveau.

- Eh, Harry, une dernière chose !

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant à nouveau.

- Je ne veux voir aucun de vous dans les parages à ce moment-là… Et interdiction de recourir à la cape. » ajouta-t-il.

Harry éclata de rire.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit-il. Allez, à plus ! »

Sur ce, il quitta rapidement le couloir, laissant James à nouveau seul en attendant l'arrivée du dernier des Gryffondor de septième année.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plû Même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup (du tout) d'action 

Bonne journée à vous et que les dieux d'Internet soient avec vous ;) (ce qui n'est malheureusement pas mon cas, semble-t-il --)


	49. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin p3

Salut tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec la fin de l'avant-dernier chapitre de _**Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe**_. J'espère que vous avez du temps devant vous parce qu'il fait 59 pages Word !

Sinon, désolée de ne pas avoir fait, encore, les RAR mais je suis pas mal prise et mon ordi ne met, décidément pas du sien (quel plaie l'informatique, des fois) ! Une fois j'ai tout bonnement perdu le fichier de RAR (impossible de remettre la main dessus), une autre fois, j'ai oublié de sauvegardé. La troisième fois c'était une coupure de courant. Bref, la totale ! Du coup j'ai eu la flemme de m'y remettre depuis. Surtout maintenant qu'il parait qu'on a plus le droit de mettre les RAR sur Info ou Intox ? Si c'est le cas, je ferais les RAR sur mon blog dont je mettrais l'adresse dans ma bio, d'accord ?

Bon, je fais une MAJ rapide pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps mais merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, votre patience, votre soutien (les personnes concernées se reconnaîtront), et à Tiffany qui prend le temps de relire chacun de mes chapitres avant publication.En tout cas je promet que j'en ferai une autre plus complète avec résumé des chapitres précédents, etc... dès que possible.

Sinon, évidemment, Harry Potter and co appartiennent à JK.Rowling.

Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture et j'espère avoir votre avis !

**

* * *

Chapitre 43 : Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin-partie 3**

« Alors ? » s'enquit Sirius en rentrant précipitamment dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année, en compagnie d'Amy.

Harry, installé, comme à son habitude, sur le rebord de l'une des fenêtres, haussa les épaules.

« Rien à signaler pour le moment. » précisa Peter, posté près d'une autre fenêtre.

Sirius ronchonna et se tourna vers Remus. Celui-ci, les yeux clos, était allongé sur son lit et semblait somnoler.

« Rem ? » s'enquit Sirius, espérant obtenir un peu plus d'information de sa part.

Le lycanthrope marmonna une vague réponse négative, son ouïe affinée par l'approche de la pleine lune ne lui étant d'aucune utilité pour le moment.

« Vous êtes pas croyables. » grommela Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel, agacé.

Il finit par s'avancer résolument vers Peter qu'il dégagea fermement de son poste d'observation, sans se soucier des protestations de celui-ci.

« On n'y peut rien s'ils n'ont rien fait d'autres que discuter depuis tout à l'heure. » râla Pettigrow en se laissant choir, résigné, sur son propre lit.

Amy se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Harry pour jeter, elle aussi, un œil à ce qui se passait en contrebas, dans le parc.

«- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour l'embrasser, cet idiot ! s'impatienta-t-elle. Ne me dites pas qu'il l'a entraîné dehors en pleine nuit simplement pour lui faire la causette !

- Eh, je ne te permet pas de traiter mon meilleur pote d'idiot, riposta Sirius. Y a que moi qui ai le droit de le traiter comme ça.

- Arrêtez donc de brailler comme ça ou vous allez finir par attirer leur attention, observa distraitement Remus. Ou au moins fermez la fenêtre ! »

Sirius s'apprêtait à répliquer mais se ravisa et se contenta de jeter un regard à Amy puis à Harry avant de concéder à fermer sa fenêtre qui, pour donner raison au loup-garou de la bande, était entrouverte.

Conformément à l'accord que Harry avait passé avec James un peu plus tôt dans la journée, le petit groupe s'était bien gardé de roder dans les parages du hall d'entrée à l'heure du rendez-vous des deux Préfets-en-Chef de Gryffondor. Mais ils s'étaient, tous, rabattus dans le dortoir des garçons lorsque Peter avait, par hasard, découvert que la pièce offrait un poste d'observation parfait pour la circonstance, le 'couple' ayant gagné le parc pour discuter au calme. Bien qu'ils n'entendent aucune des paroles échangées par leurs deux camarades, ils pouvaient cependant constater que la conversation était plutôt animée.

« N'empêche, Peter, tu aurais presque pu y aller, toi. Je suis sûr qu'aucun d'eux ne t'aurait aperçu. » observa Sirius sur un ton lourd en sous-entendu.

Harry lui jeta un bref regard en biais. Apparemment Sirius n'avait pas abordé, avec Amy, le sujet des transformations en Animagi des Maraudeurs : Il n'avait fait qu'une allusion implicite au fait que la forme de rat de Peter lui aurait sûrement permis de se glisser suffisamment près des deux Préfet-en-Chef pour surprendre leur discussion à leur insu. Mais, en cet instant, Harry préférait de beaucoup pouvoir garder un œil sur Pettigrow, même si, théoriquement, rien ne devait troubler la conversation en tête-à-tête de ses futurs parents.

«- Allez, arrêtes de parler et embrasse-la ! marmonna Sirius en arrachant ainsi Harry de ses réflexions.

- Je ne crois pas que le moment soit très approprié, intervint Amy. Lily a l'air plutôt fâchée. Mais qu'est-ce que votre imbécile de copain a bien pu lui raconter, cette fois ? J'espère qu'il ne lui a pas balancé une de ces phrases _made in_ Sirius dont ils ont le secret. »

Remus laissa entendre un bruit qui ressemblait à un éclat de rire étouffé mais se passa de tout commentaire. Peter, lui, sauta de son lit et revint précipitamment à la fenêtre, dans l'espoir de pouvoir voir quelque chose lui aussi, tandis que Sirius protestait vertement au dernier commentaire de sa petite amie.

«- James est plus malin qu'il n'y paraît, observa finalement Remus en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Il sait pertinemment que les 'anti-sèches' de Sirius en matière de drague marcheraient avec une Poufsouffle, peut-être même une Serdaigle ou n'importe quelle autre fille de Gryffondor mais certainement pas avec Lily.

- J'opterai plutôt pour un contrecoup des examens, renchérit Harry. D'après moi, elle ne fait qu'exprimer toute la tension qu'elle a accumulée ces derniers jours. »

Il y eut un bref instant de silence alors que tous observaient la conversation plus qu'animée qui se déroulait dans le parc.

«- On parie qu'elle va le gifler d'ici la fin de la discussion ? lança Sirius d'un ton enjoué.

- Moi je parie cinq Gallions qu'elle va le planter là, répliqua Amy. Il aurait mieux fait d'attendre avant de lui proposer toute tentative de réconciliation.

- S'ils arrivent à mettre tous les deux leur fierté de côté, c'est gagné. » rétorqua Harry.

Comme pour donner raison à Amy, tous virent alors Lily se détourner brutalement et s'éloigner à grand pas, plantant sur place le Préfet-en-Chef qui, le premier moment de surprise passé, la rappela vivement. La jeune fille se figea un bref instant et repartit de plus belle.

« Je sens venir la gifle. » commenta Sirius dans un murmure à peine audible.

Remus quitta son lit et se glissa près d'Amy et Harry, l'air particulièrement intéressé.

«- Il assure, sur ce coup, observa-t-il simplement en voyant leur ami rattraper en courant la Préfète-en-Chef.

- Six Gallions pour la gifle. » insista Sirius alors que, dehors, James attrapait Lily par le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

Elle se débattit un instant, cherchant de toute évidence, à lui échapper jusqu'à ce que James, sous le regard stupéfait des cinq autres, n'embrasse soudainement la jeune fille, s'emparant avec force de ses lèvres, une main toujours refermée sur son poignet.

Sirius siffla.

«- Eh ben, il ne manque pas de culot, le Jimmy à sa maman, déclara-t-il. Ca, c'est _le_ coup de poker par excellence… Soit elle cède, soit elle lui en colle une !

- On dirait qu'elle a opté pour la première option. » répliqua aussitôt Amy.

D'abord prise au dépourvu par l'action soudaine du Maraudeur, Lily s'était visiblement calmée et semblait avoir décidé de répondre au baiser de son camarade, passant son bras libre autour de son cou. Apparemment rassuré sur les intentions de la jeune fille, James concéda à relâcher sa prise sur le poignet de la Préfète-en-Chef.

Sirius jeta machinalement un regard à sa montre.

« Ils comptent rester encore longtemps comme ça ? » s'impatienta-t-il.

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre, d'autant plus que le couple s'était enfin séparé et que la conversation entre les deux Préfets-en-Chef semblait être revenue à une atmosphère plus légère, James allant même jusqu'à prendre les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes.

« Ca y est ! s'exclama Amy, ravie. On les retrouve enfin, ces deux là ! »

Remus secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

« Il y a un instant c'est à peine si tu n'insultais pas constamment James et voilà que, à présent, tu es enchantée de voir leur couple se reformer. » commenta-t-il.

Amy haussa les épaules.

« Au moins, Lily cessera de ruminer ses sombres pensées et de me faire profiter de ses états d'âme, répliqua-t-elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, Remus, tu me dois dix Gallions, et toi, Sirius, tu m'en dois cinq ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers elle.

«- Pour les cinq Gallions de Sirius, je comprends, mais pourquoi Remus t'en doit aussi ? s'étonna Peter.

- J'avais fait un autre pari, avec lui, reconnu distraitement Amy.

- Quel genre de pari ? »

Amy eut une seconde d'hésitation et échangea un bref regard avec le Lycanthrope qui la fixait avec intensité, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle révèle la nature du pari, ce qui intrigua quelque peu Harry. Finalement, Amy adopta une expression déterminée, une lueur de provocation animant ses yeux.

« Et bien il se trouve que Mr Lupin ici présent pensait que leur couple ne pouvait se reformer que par une intervention de ta part, Harry… Comme je ne partageais pas du tout son opinion j'ai parié avec lui que ce n'était pas le cas. Et ceci est la preuve que j'avais raison. » ajouta-t-elle en esquissant un signe de main vers le parc, où les deux Préfets-en-Chef étaient à présent étroitement enlacés.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as encore remis cette affaire sur le tapis, Rem ? répliqua Sirius, apparemment agacé. Tu… »

Il s'interrompit lorsque Harry quitta lestement le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Je ne tiens pas à être à nouveau le sujet de désaccords au sein de votre groupe, lâcha-t-il posément. Mais quoi que tu puisses penser à mon égard, Remus, saches que j'ai des raisons, qui ne regardent que moi, d'agir ainsi. Puisque tu as le droit de ne pas m'apprécier, j'ai également le droit de ne pas apprécier Peter ou n'importe qui d'autre, non ? » ajouta-t-il en soutenant le regard, durci, du lycanthrope.

Finalement, le Maraudeur fut le premier à détourner la tête. Harry eut un sourire las et partit sans un mot. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, un silence pesant s'instaura dans la pièce.

* * *

Lorsque James poussa la porte de son dortoir, main dans la main avec Lily, il fut surpris par le calme qui y régnait. Les lits de Remus et Peter étaient masqués par les rideaux, tandis qu'Amy, à plat ventre sur le lit de Sirius, empilait des Gallions les uns sur les autres. Le Maraudeur, lui, était assis par terre, contre ledit lit, perdu dans ses réflexions. 

«- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit James, déconcerté, en pénétrant dans la pièce, sa petite amie à sa suite.

- Oh, deux trois choses que je t'expliquerai plus tard. » répliqua évasivement Sirius sur un ton qui sonnait un peu faux, alors qu'Amy glissait rapidement ses pièces dans l'une de ses poches.

James fronça les sourcils et voulu dire quelque chose mais son ami le coupa dans son élan.

« Je vois que vous avez réparé les pots cassés, tous les deux. » observa-t-il en souriant négligemment et en se relevant.

Les deux Préfets-en-Chef échangèrent un regard complice et James passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, la rapprochant de lui.

« Ouais, on a fini par se réconcilier, confirma-t-il en souriant à l'adolescente qui vint poser la tête contre son épaule. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, avec Remus et Peter ? ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus grave. Et où est Harry ? »

Sirius grimaça.

« Ca serait trop long à vous expliquer tout ça maintenant, soupira-t-il. Mais Harry est partit, il y a un peu moins d'une heure et je n'ai strictement aucune idée de l'endroit de l'endroit où il s'est rendu. »

Lily s'écarta de son petit ami.

«- On va vous laisser régler vos problèmes entre vous, déclara-t-elle fermement. Je crois que vous avez certaines choses à mettre au clair. Pendant ce temps, Amy et moi, on va chercher Harry, d'accord ?

- Mais, Lily, tu…

- Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver entre Maraudeurs, tous les quatre, pour régler vos différents. » insista-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

Celui-ci hésita brièvement, apparemment désappointé de la voir déjà partir.

« On se retrouve dans la salle commune ? » proposa-t-il.

Lily acquiesça en souriant et l'embrassa sur la joue en réponse.

« A tout à l'heure, murmura-t-elle avant de se tourner vers son amie. Amy, tu viens ? »

Cette dernière ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et toutes deux quittèrent rapidement le dortoir des garçons.

«- Alors ? s'enquit vivement Amy alors qu'elles regagnaient la Salle Commune.

- Alors quoi ? demanda, innocemment, Lily.

- Oh allez, ne fais pas celle qui ne voit pas de quoi je veux parler Lily ! Ca ne prend pas, avec moi. »

Lily eut un sourire malicieux.

«- Comme tu dois t'en douter, nous nous sommes remis ensemble, James et moi, déclara-t-elle.

- On ne l'avait pas remarqué, ironisa Amy, piquée au vif. Mais encore ? »

Lily ne répondit pas tout de suite, s'assurant qu'elle avait bien son insigne de Préfet-en-Chef sur elle avant de pousser le portrait de la Grosse Dame et quitter la tour de Gryffondor.

« On a discuté, expliqua-t-elle en s'avançant dans le couloir qui s'offrait à elles. Je pense que ça s'imposait : Ca nous a permis de tout remettre à plat et de reprendre notre relation sur de meilleures bases, plus saines. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous nous sommes réconciliés et c'est le principal, conclut-elle avant de jeter un regard en coin à son amie. Et de ton côté, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec les garçons ? »

Amy hésita.

« Une divergence d'opinion, annonça-t-elle. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, Remus continue à douter de… »

Lily soupira, devinant sans mal de qui elle parlait.

«- Je ne sais pas ce qui pousse Harry à se comporter de la sorte avec Peter mais je suis certaine qu'il a ses raisons, rétorqua-t-elle. Non ?

- Sûrement. En tout cas, ça ne doit pas être évident de venir d'une autre époque, quand on y pense, commenta pensivement Amy. Personnellement, pour rien au monde je ne voudrais être à la place de Harry. Je veux dire que ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, pour lui, d'assumer ce qu'il sait de notre avenir, son passé à lui, et de garder tout ça pour lui. »

Lily préféra se passer de tout commentaire sur le sujet.

« Ce qui est sûr c'est que Harry n'a vraiment pas besoin de la méfiance de Remus à son égard. Il ne mérite pas ça, il a déjà bien assez souffert comme ça. »

Le silence s'instaura entre elles. Amy voulu dire quelque chose mais changea d'avis au dernier moment et, à la place, soupira profondément.

« Juste comme ça, d'après toi, où peut-on espérer le trouver ? Parce que le chercher comme ça, à l'aveuglette, c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. »

Lily eut un sourire nostalgique à ce commentaire.

«- Mon père aurait dit qu'il suffisait de brûler la botte et de passer un aimant sur les cendres, répondit-elle. Mais, dans le cas présent, je ne pense pas que ce soit la situation la plus appropriée. Non, en fait, comme ça, j'aurai pensé au stade de Quidditch : il aime bien s'y réfugier lorsqu'il a besoin d'être seul. Mais, vu les circonstances, je suis persuadé qu'il est resté dans le château.

- Ce qui ne nous avance pas beaucoup, si on considère que Poudlard est immense. »

Lily haussa les épaules.

«- On peut déjà exclure les cachots et l'ensemble des sous-sols, le bureau de Rusard, la Grande Salle, et le bureau de Dumbledore, puisqu'il a probablement cherché à rester au calme, ainsi que tous les autres endroits susceptibles d'être fréquentés par les professeurs ou les Serpentard au beau milieu de la nuit. J'opterai plutôt pour la volière ou la tour d'Astronomie.

- La tour d'Astronomie ? répéta Amy, visiblement surprise. C'est plutôt l'endroit approprié pour une soirée romantique ou pour quelqu'un ayant des pulsions suicidaires, non ? »

Lily paru choquée par les derniers propos de son amie mais se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Pas seulement, rétorqua-t-elle alors qu'elles atteignaient l'escalier de marbre. En première année, j'y allais souvent quand j'avais besoin d'être au calme. D'ailleurs, on va commencer par là. » ajouta-t-elle avant d'entraîner son amie en direction des étages.

* * *

Atteignant le sommet crénelé de la Tour d'Astronomie, après avoir longtemps supporté les propos plaintifs d'Amy qui restait persuadée qu'elles faisaient tout ce chemin pour rien, Lily fut quelque peu soulagée de voir que ses suppositions étaient exactes. En effet, elles distinguèrent rapidement la silhouette du voyageur temporel, qui se découpait sur le ciel nocturne criblé d'étoiles. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait en voir, il était assis, seul, sur l'un des créneaux, dos à elles et les jambes dans le vide, perdu, apparemment, dans de profondes réflexions. 

« Harry ? »

L'intéressé n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement mais Lily était certaine qu'il l'avait entendu. Peut-être même avait-il déjà sentit leur présence, et cela bien avant qu'elles ne l'aperçoivent ? Lily n'en aurait pas été surprise si ça avait été le cas. Echangeant un bref regard avec son amie, la jeune fille finit par s'avancer vers le garçon qui conservait toujours la même immobilité.

« Je vais prévenir les Maraudeurs, annonça soudainement Amy. Ils seront sûrement rassurés de savoir où il est passé. »

Lily acquiesça distraitement d'un signe de tête et se figea à moins d'un mètre de l'adolescent, les sourcils froncés. Un détail la chiffonnait mais quoi ? Elle finit par comprendre ce qui l'interpellait de la sorte en remarquant la petite fiole, dont le contenu rosé reflétait faiblement la pâle lueur lunaire, et les lunettes posées sur les créneaux, près de la main droite du jeune homme : Profitant de ce moment de solitude et de l'obscurité, il avait repris sa véritable apparence.

« Harry ? » retenta-t-elle doucement.

Le concerné n'esquissa, cette fois encore, aucun geste.

« Je commençais à croire que j'avais choisit l'endroit parfait pour être tranquille. » observa-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Lily se raidit à ce commentaire, vaguement blessée.

« On s'inquiétait de ton absence prolongée. »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Ca ne devait pas être le cas de tout le monde. » ironisa-t-il.

Lily compris le sous-entendu mais choisi de ne pas le relever.

« Je peux partir si tu préfères. » reprit-elle posément.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi faire ? lâcha-t-il. Je ne pense pas que tu aies vraiment envie de repartir, là, maintenant, après avoir perdu tout ce temps pour monter jusqu'ici. »

Lily était, à présent, quelque peu déconcertée par le comportement de l'adolescent. Jamais il n'avait agit aussi froidement à son égard… En cet instant, il tolérait sa présence mais sans plus.

« Je… je peux m'approcher ? » s'enquit-elle finalement.

Pas de réponse mais Lily pris ça comme un accord et franchit la distance qui la séparait de l'adolescent. Un long moment de silence, tendu, s'instaura entre eux. Lily se risqua à lui jeter un regard en coin, remarquant ainsi une larme solitaire qui perlait sur la joue de l'adolescent qui gardait les yeux fermés. Elle préféra ne pas s'attarder sur son observation, craignant qu'il ne sente peser son regard sur lui, et reporta son attention sur la fiole posée devant elle.

« Alors c'est ça, la fameuse potion que vous avez préparé, James et toi, pour te permettre de reprendre ta véritable apparence ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Lily était, à présent, quelque peu agacée par l'impression grandissante qu'elle avait de parler à un mur. Un mur en béton armé, qui plus est, et plus froid encore qu'un bloc de glace…

Elle inspira pour s'inciter au calme, cherchant à comprendre la raison de l'état actuel du voyageur temporel. Après tout, la méfiance de Remus à son égard ne pouvait pas, à elle seule, expliquer la froideur de Harry. Il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de plus profond, qui le tracassait. Mais quoi ?

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Après quelques longues minutes de silence, Harry soupira.

«- Plus je repense à tout ce qui m'est arrivé ces derniers temps, plus je trouve que mon séjour ici a vraiment pris une tournure étrange. C'était déjà, en soit, une épreuve des plus inhabituelles que de me retrouver dans le passé, à votre époque. Mais ce petit voyage n'a eu de cesse de devenir, presque chaque jour, un peu plus… bizarre.

- Comment ça ? »

Harry marqua une nouvelle hésitation mais décida finalement de ne rien dire et Lily eut alors une étrange intuition au sujet de ce qu'il n'osait pas mentionner.

« Harry, puisqu'on risque fort d'en venir aux aveux en tout genre, je… je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler jusqu'à présent… Et, de toute façon, je n'aurais pas sû comment aborder ce sujet, qui plus est avec toi mais…je… Je sais, pour tes parents. »

Le moins qu'elle puisse dire c'était qu'elle avait enfin obtenu l'attention de l'adolescent. Celui-ci sursauta et ouvrit brutalement les yeux avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille, rencontrant ainsi son regard. Une fois de plus, Lily fut un instant déconcertée par les yeux vert émeraude du garçon : Après tout, elle était bien plus habituée à la couleur marron qu'ils avaient lorsqu'il était sous son apparence d'Harry Calaway.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix incertaine.

Il manifestait enfin une véritable émotion ! Lily en aurait presque sourit si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave.

« Je… je sais qu'ils te protègent, que c'est...ton père qui t'a aidé à trouver ta forme animale, que c'est eux qui t'ont aidé dans le repaire de Voldemort il y a quelques semaines. Et c'est probablement eux aussi qui t'ont sauvé la vie lorsque tu as eu ton accident de Quidditch. »

Harry cilla, apparemment pris au dépourvu. Il esquissa un geste pour prendre ses lunettes mais s'interrompit et, à la place, se mordit les lèvres.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

Lily baissa la tête, les yeux rivés sur ses mains, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard intense du garçon.

« Il y a quelques temps, juste avant la finale de Quidditch d'ailleurs, je… j'avais du mal à savoir comment agir avec toi et… j'ai 'rencontré' ta mère. Enfin, elle m'a parlé un soir et…elle m'a aidé à voir plus clair en la façon dont je devais me comporter vis-à- vis de toi. »

Harry la fixa longuement, sans un mot, et détourna à son tour les yeux.

« D'une certaine manière, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir enfin eu une occasion de leur parler et de les voir… Mais d'un autre côté, c'est très dur. Je veux dire, je sais qu'ils sont morts, qu'ils ne reviendront pas, et c'en est d'autant plus douloureux. »

Nouveau silence.

« Après tout, je n'ai jamais réellement connu mes parents, souffla-t-il. Je…j'étais trop jeune quand Voldemort les a assassinés et… Enfin, je ne les connais que par ce qu'on m'en a dit d'eux, et par votre intermédiaire. Mais ce n'est pas pareil et… A chaque fois que j'ai eu l'occasion de les voir, ce… c'était… »

Il s'interrompit, baissa les yeux et inspira, crispant si fort ses doigts sur son jean que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

« Je sais qu'ils m'aimaient, je n'en ai jamais douté, mais, ce matin, j'ai réalisé que, jamais, je n'avais eu la possibilité de leur dire la même chose. Jamais. »

Lily hésita un instant et passa finalement un bras autour des épaules de l'adolescent. Il se contracta brièvement sur le coup, avant de se détendre légèrement.

«- Si tu veux mon avis, je crois que, même si tu ne leur as jamais dis, ils le savent.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? marmonna Harry, l'air sceptique.

- Tout simplement parce que les enfants savent instinctivement que leurs parents les aiment, quoi qu'il advienne, et réciproquement. Même quand ils nous punissent ou nous grondent, on leur en veut sur le coup mais on les aime quand même. »

Harry leva les yeux, plus brillants que jamais, vers elle et eut un maigre sourire.

«- Tu as sûrement raison mais… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que…peut-être…

- La prochaine fois, tu n'auras qu'à le leur dire, si ça peut te permettre d'avoir meilleure conscience.

- Tu as l'air certaine qu'il y aura une prochaine fois.

- Puisqu'ils assurent ta protection, et que tu as le chic pour t'attirer les ennuis, ils seront toujours là pour toi, répliqua Lily en arrachant un petit sourire à son camarade. Allez, cesse donc de te miner le moral, puisque je suis convaincue que tu auras d'autres occasions de les revoir et de leur dire ce que tu as sur le cœur. »

Harry ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses réflexions. Finalement, il eut un véritable sourire.

« Merci, Lily, lâcha-t-il. Merci pour tout. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire, soulagé de le voir reprendre le dessus, et enleva son bras des épaules du jeune homme.

« De rien, je suis contente d'avoir pu t'aider, Harry. Je n'aime pas te voir démoraliser. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça. »

Harry eut un nouveau sourire et un silence plus léger s'ensuivit.

«- Je ferais bien de reprendre mon apparence d'emprunt, déclara finalement Harry.

- Oui, je crois que ça serait préférable, surtout qu'il va nous falloir traverser une bonne partie du château pour retourner à notre salle commune. Et je ne pense pas que Dumbledore serait très content s'il venait à apprendre que tu te balades dans les couloirs avec ta véritable apparence. Ca ferait plutôt désordre… »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Tu sais, je crois qu'il se doute un peu de mon petit manège, observa-t-il en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez. Même s'il n'a aucune idée des proportions que tout cela a pris : Que vous êtes tous au courant de ma véritable identité, ou que James et toi connaissiez une bonne partie de choses que j'étais pourtant supposé garder pour moi. » ajouta-t-il avant de boire une gorgée du contenu du flacon qu'il glissa ensuite dans sa poche.

Lily acquiesça et s'écarta alors qu'il repassait ses jambes de l'autre côté des créneaux, sous son aspect d'Harry Calaway.

« On ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres, lança-t-il avec entrain. J'en connais un qui risque de s'inquiéter de ton absence prolongée. »

Lily eut un sourire et tous deux quittèrent la tour d'Astronomie.

«- Alors, vous vous êtes enfin remis ensemble, c'est bien, observa, chemin faisant, Harry.

- Apparemment, vous vous en doutiez tous plus ou moins, répliqua Lily. Et je crois que c'était mieux pour tout le monde. »

Harry sourit.

« On préfère vous voir tous les deux, ensembles, qu'à vous faire la tête et vous éviter pour des broutilles. »

Nouveau silence.

« Alors, pour en revenir à ce que tu disais tout à l'heure, c'est pour _ça_ que tu t'es 'endormi' ce matin, pendant l'examen ? »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

«- En tout cas, ça m'a fait du bien d'avoir enfin quelqu'un avec qui en parler, avoua-t-il. Tant que ça restera entre nous.

- Tu peux compter sur moi. » promit-elle.

* * *

Le lendemain, le calme régnait dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor en ce milieu d'après-midi. En ce premier jour de liberté qui succédait à la dure période des examens, la plupart des étudiants avaient préféré gagner le parc, sous la surveillance attentive de quelques professeurs, profitant ainsi de ce samedi particulièrement ensoleillé. Les élèves de première et deuxième année, eux, avaient encore trois épreuves à passer dans le courant de la semaine à venir, de sorte que bon nombre d'entre eux avaient trouvé refuge à la Bibliothèque pour d'ultimes révisions. Les élèves de septième année, quant à eux, vaquaient à diverses occupations : James et Lily avaient été convoqués, ainsi que les autres Préfets de l'école, à une réunion de dernière minute pour, semble-t-il, organiser le banquet annuel de fin d'année, tandis que Peter vagabondait Merlin sait. Les autres avaient choisi de rester dans la Salle Commune ainsi désertée : Amy, assise par terre, traînait un lacet devant Pattenrond qui, à chaque fois, s'aplatissait au sol, aux aguets, avant de brusquement bondir sur l'objet, cherchant à y planter crocs ou griffes alors qu'Amy écartait rapidement le lacet de la trajectoire du félin. Remus et Sirius, eux, se livraient à une partie de bataille explosive. Harry, lui, les observait distraitement, avachi dans un fauteuil proche, "_le plus grand secret de Poudlard_" reposant négligemment sur ses genoux. Il avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi, enfermé dans le dortoir, à essayer de lever le sortilège d'illusion qui imprégnait les pages du grimoire, sans succès. Il avait finit par capituler et avait rejoint les autres. Aucun d'eux n'avait fait la moindre allusion à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille mais, tous avaient, semble-t-il, d'un commun accord, décidé de ne pas aborder le sujet. Tous s'étaient donc comportés comme si leur désaccord n'avait jamais eu lieu, à la différence près que, ce matin-là, Remus s'était montré particulièrement aimable avec Harry, ce qui l'avait quelque peu surpris sur le coup. 

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota brusquement, alors que Sirius, plus concentré que jamais, déposait avec prudence une carte sur la pile déjà fumante.

«- Eh, les gars, devinez ce que je viens d'apprendre ? s'exclama joyeusement Peter en déboulant dans la pièce, faisant sursauter Sirius au moment fatidique où il lâchait la carte qui heurta un peu trop fort le reste du jeu qui explosa aussitôt, au plus grand agacement du Maraudeur qui jura violemment.

- Mauvais perdant, se moqua Remus. Bien que ce ne soit pas une raison pour te montrer aussi vulgaire. » ajouta-t-il avant de se tourner vers un Peter tout sourire.

Harry lui-même, surpris par l'enthousiasme inhabituel dont faisait preuve le quatrième Maraudeur, le fixait avec curiosité, se redressant légèrement dans son fauteuil.

« Et ben, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi heureux, Peter. » observa Amy en relâchant le lacet que Pattenrond était enfin parvenu à attraper.

Pettigrow sourit largement.

« Il y a de quoi ! expliqua-t-il. Ma mère vient d'arriver à Poudlard.

- Comment ça se fait ? » s'étonna Sirius.

Peter haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Apparemment, elle doit passer deux jours ici, mais elle ne m'a pas dit pour quelle raison. »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Alors, c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a écrit. » déduisit Sirius en enlevant, d'un revers de manche, la suie qu'il avait sur le visage, des suites de l'explosion des cartes.

Peter acquiesça avec bonne humeur.

«- Et, ah oui, il paraît que Krayak a décidé d'annuler l'exposé sur l'Elixir de Wizgeen, ajouta-t-il, se souvenant soudain de ce détail.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent, en chœur, les autres.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Remus, l'air sceptique.

- En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, précisa Peter. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Rogue et Avery, alors que j'attendais dans le hall. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

«- Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? observa Sirius, déconcerté. Krayak avait l'occasion idéale pour tous nous recaler. Alors pourquoi aurait-il décidé d'annuler l'exposé ?

- Nous recaler reviendrait à recaler aussi les Serpentard, objecta Amy. Après tout, la plupart d'entre nous étions en binôme avec l'un des élèves de sa maison. Il n'allait pas s'amuser à pénaliser aussi les Serpentard… »

Elle fut interrompue par un nouveau basculement du portrait de la Grosse Dame, et l'arrivée soudaine des deux Préfets-en-Chef.

« Eh, vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'on vient d'apprendre. » lança James avec entrain.

Les autres échangèrent un regard.

«- Krayak a réellement annulé l'exposé ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Comment vous le savez ? demanda Lily, intriguée. Nous venons juste de l'apprendre, nous.

- Peter a surpris une conversation entre deux Serpentard, intervint Remus. Alors c'est officiel ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du couple.

- Oui, confirma James en souriant largement. A la fin de la réunion, Dumbledore nous a chargé de vous l'annoncer, étant donné que nous étions la seule classe à avoir dû réaliser cet exposé.

- Mais… Est-ce qu'il vous a expliqué la raison de sa décision ? » commenta Sirius.

Lily haussa les épaules.

« Vaguement, répondit-elle. Ce qui est sûr c'est que, du coup, ces recherches ne compteront pas dans la moyenne.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit exactement, pour justifier l'annulation de l'exposé ? insista Amy.

- Apparemment, Krayak avait commencé à corriger nos travaux, expliqua James. Mais il est rapidement tombé sur un os : Il s'est retrouvé confronté à un aspect de l'Elixir qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec la potion réalisée par Harry et Peter. »

Tous se tournèrent vers le voyageur temporel. Sirius le rejoignit et le gratifia d'une grande claque dans le dos.

« Alors là, chapeau mon gars, s'exclama-t-il. Sur ce coup là, tu as fait fort ! Personne n'avait jamais réussi à coincer Krayak en potion. Pourtant, toi, tu as réussi à créer un Elixir de Wizgeen qu'il ne connaît pas ! »

Harry n'avait pourtant pas eu l'impression de réaliser quelque chose d'exceptionnel : il n'avait fait que suivre les indications données dans _L'Elixir de Wizgeen : danger concret ou réputation infondée_. Il avait ainsi obtenu la potion irisée qu'il avait, par la suite, donné au professeur. Celui-ci avait, alors, paru surpris par la teinte de l'échantillon qu'il lui avait remis, mais Harry ne s'en était pas préoccupé outre mesure, soulagé d'en avoir enfin fini avec cet exposé.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Dumbledore nous a laissé entendre qu'ils avaient fait appel à un expert en la matière pour essayer de trouver la fonction de ta potion, Harry, repris Lily. Il se pourrait bien que ta réalisation révolutionne les connaissances déjà acquises au sujet de l'Elixir de Wizgeen. »

* * *

« Plume en sucre. » marmonna distraitement Harry face à la Gargouille. 

La statue pivota, libérant l'accès à l'escalier menant au bureau directorial. Une demi-heure plus tôt, Harry s'était vu interpellé par le professeur McGonagall qui lui alors annoncé que le directeur voulait le voir au plus vite à son bureau. Harry ne s'était donc pas fait prier, curieux de connaître la raison de cette convocation soudaine.

« Ah, te voilà, Harry. » lança joyeusement le vieux sorcier lorsque l'adolescent pénétra dans la pièce circulaire.

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil, déconcerté.

« Tu as l'air surpris, observa Dumbledore en souriant d'un air affable. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu viens ici, il me semble. »

Cette fois, le voyageur temporel fixa le directeur d'un air étrange, se demandant si, tout compte fait, il n'aurait pas été mieux inspiré de rester avec ses camarades. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore pouvait bien manigancer ?

« Oui, bien sûr, répondit prudemment Harry. Seulement… Vous étiez beaucoup plus solennel, les autres fois. »

Dumbledore sourit largement et lui désigna un siège face au bureau.

« Mais assis-toi donc, Harry. » précisa-t-il sans se départir de son ton guilleret.

L'adolescent le fixa un instant, cherchant à trouver une explication au comportement inhabituel du directeur, et obtempéra, vaguement sur ses gardes. Dumbledore, lui, semblait grandement amusé par la situation.

« Des cookies ? » proposa-t-il en lui désignant une assiette remplie de biscuits posée sur la table.

Harry, rejetant poliment la proposition, remarqua alors quelque chose, un petit détail qui lui avait échappé de prime abord.

« Attendez, s'exclama-t-il soudain en comprenant enfin la situation. Vous… »

Dumbledore sourit mystérieusement, renforçant l'adolescent dans ses convictions.

«- Je vois que tu as enfin compris, Harry, observa le vieil homme avec amusement.

- Mais… Comment…

- Oh, je me suis tout simplement dit que je ne voyais pas pourquoi vous seriez les seuls, Lord Voldemort et toi, à profiter des bienfaits d'un petit voyage dans le temps, expliqua négligemment le directeur. Et puis, je voulais savoir comment allait notre Survivant national. »

Harry grimaça à ce surnom qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis un moment et le Dumbledore de son époque sourit encore plus largement.

«- Je vais bien, répliqua l'adolescent.

- Je vois ça, approuva Dumbledore en l'observant d'un air appréciateur. Les bons soins de Pompom t'ont parfaitement remis sur pieds. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

«- Cela étant, Harry, je ne suis là que pour quelques heures, avoua le vieux sorcier. Je me suis arrangé avec mon autre moi de telle façon à pouvoir rencontrer une autre personne qui, d'ailleurs, ne devrait plus trop tarder.

- Comment ça ? » s'étonna l'adolescent.

Dumbledore croisa les doigts sous son menton et le fixa avec intérêt.

« Je dois dire que l'Elixir de Wizgeen que tu as réalisé en cours de Potion n'intéresse pas seulement le professeur Krayak, reconnut-il. Je serais moi-même curieux de connaître l'avis d'une des personnes les plus compétentes en la matière, puisque je suppose que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de l'effet de ta préparation. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Nous espérons tous qu'Emilia saura nous en dire plus. »

Emilia ? Ce nom n'était pas sans rappeler celui de l'auteur de la thèse _L'Elixir de Wizgeen : danger concret ou réputation infondée_, qui avait grandement inspiré son travail durant l'exposé exigé par le professeur Krayak. Ce pouvait-il que…

« Tiens d'ailleurs, ça doit être elle, commenta posément le directeur alors qu'on frappait à la porte. Entrez ! »

Le battant s'ouvrit aussitôt sur une femme brune et au teint pâle, âgée d'une quarantaine d'année, accompagnée d'un autre élève que Harry reconnu immédiatement, confirmant ses doutes. Ce dernier eut une seconde d'hésitation en apercevant le Gryffondor.

«- Professeur Dumbledore, commenta poliment la femme. Veuillez excuser mon retard mais mon neveu tenait absolument à m'accompagner.

- Plus on est de fous plus on rit, répondit aimablement Dumbledore. Harry, je suppose que tu connais déjà Severus, ajouta-t-il, non sans amusement, à l'adresse du voyageur temporel qui fixait le Serpentard avec méfiance. Emilia, je vous présente Harry Calaway, celui à qui nous devons cet Elixir irisé, poursuivit-il en se tournant vers la femme. Et Harry, voici Emilia Pettigrow. »

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise et écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Emilia… _Pettigrow_ ?

"_Ma mère vient d'arriver à Poudlard_." Les propos de Peter s'imposèrent à l'esprit de l'adolescent. "_Ils ont fait appel à un expert en la matière_" : La conversation qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans la journée, dans la Salle Commune, prenait à présent un autre sens pour Harry. L'auteur de la thèse sur l'Elixir de Wizgeen, la tante de Rogue, était la mère de Peter ? A bien y réfléchir, cette parenté expliquerait bien des choses… Et c'était sûrement l'une des raisons, si ce n'était pas même la raison, pour laquelle Peter s'était vu confié à son père, Andrew Pettigrow, plutôt qu'à sa mère.

Dumbledore toussota, ramenant l'adolescent à la réalité, tous les regards pesant sur lui.

« Harry Calaway ? répéta Emilia. Vous faites partit des amis de mon fils, si je ne m'abuse. Il m'a déjà parlé de vous ! Enchantée de vous connaître. »

Harry haussa un sourcil mais serra la main que lui tendait la femme.

« Ce jeune homme m'a l'air très bien. » commenta-t-elle, l'air approbateur.

Harry eut alors l'étrange impression que cette femme n'avait aucune idée des activités 'obscures' de son fils et de ses fréquentations plutôt malsaines de ces derniers mois. Instinctivement, il devinait qu'Emilia n'avait pas un mauvais fond : Apparemment, elle avait beaucoup souffert par le passé mais elle était indéniablement quelqu'un de bien. Alors pourquoi… ?

Il s'arracha à ses réflexions en réalisant que Dumbledore conversait aimablement avec Emilia.

«- Comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte par vous-même, Harry est parvenu à réaliser une nouvelle variante de l'Elixir de Wizgeen.

- Oui, le professeur Krayak me l'a montré quand je suis passée à son bureau, tout à l'heure, confirma-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Harry. Vous devez être brillant en Potions pour réaliser un tel exploit : peu de personnes peuvent prétendre au mérite de découvrir un nouvel aspect de cet Elixir. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas plus doué dans ce domaine que mon neveu, pourtant même lui a été incapable d'y parvenir. »

Harry jeta un regard en biais au futur Maître des Potions qui semblait quelque peu contrarié.

« Oh non ! lâcha-t-il nonchalamment. Mon précédent professeur, tout comme le professeur Krayak d'ailleurs, n'a jamais eu de cesse de me rabaisser et de me faire détester cette matière. D'après lui, je n'ai jamais eu les qualités requises pour cela. »

Emilia paru surprise.

«- Pourtant, ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'est pas à Serpentard qu'on est incapable de s'en sortir en Potions, j'en sais quelque chose. Après tout, j'étais à Serdaigle et ça ne m'a pas empêché de passer maître dans l'étude de l'Elixir de Wizgeen, l'une des préparations les plus complexes qui soient… Pour ce que ça m'a servit, ajouta-t-elle sombrement.

- Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, Emilia. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous en vouloir, intervint posément Dumbledore.

- Je suppose, soupira-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur Harry. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce que vous avez fait est stupéfiant. Jamais au cours des vingt-sept années durant lesquelles je me suis consacrée à étudier cet Elixir, je ne l'ai jamais vu arborer une telle couleur. Et personne n'en connaît les effets pour le moment. Mais je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous avez procédé, Mr Calaway. »

Harry hésita.

« Je me suis juste livré à quelques recherches, ce qui m'a permis de découvrir une thèse sur le sujet, à partir de laquelle j'ai réalisé cet échantillon. »

Emilia eut un sourire amusé.

«- Je pensais que les sujets de thèses étaient entreposés dans la Réserve, professeur.

- En effet, reconnu le vieux sorcier. Mais comme votre fils et ses amis, Emilia, mais aussi votre neveu et bon nombre d'autres élèves, si je ne m'abuse, Harry n'hésite pas à faire fi des règlements pour obtenir ce dont il a besoin.

- J'imagine. Vous vous êtes donc basé sur mes travaux pour votre devoir, Mr Calaway. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Dans ce cas, c'est le contexte dans lequel la potion a été réalisée qui a influencé sa couleur. Dans quel état d'esprit étiez-vous à ce moment-là ? Autre chose ? »

Harry hésita. Il ne se voyait vraiment pas dire à cette femme qu'il l'avait fait afin de se débarrasser au plus vite de la corvée, dans le seul but de ne plus avoir à faire équipe avec son fils.

«- Je…je ne m'en souviens plus. Peut-être la contrariété…

- La contrariété ? Intéressant. »

* * *

«- N'empêche, je dois reconnaître que tu avais raison sur un point, James. 

- Ah, ah ! s'exclama triomphalement le concerné en levant les yeux de sa malle. Reconnaîtrais-tu enfin mon génie ? »

Lily, installée à plat ventre sur le lit de son petit ami, interrompit brièvement sa lecture et leva les yeux au ciel.

«- J'ai bien précisé sur 'un' point, rappela-t-elle. Et tu le trouves ce T-shirt ? s'enquit-elle en voyant l'adolescent se pencher pour chercher sous le lit.

- Non, pas vraiment… mais… »

Lily soupira et resta un moment à observer le dos, nu, de son petit ami alors que celui-ci s'affairait toujours sous le matelas. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, face aux recherches infructueuses du jeune homme, elle se résigna à interrompre une bonne fois pour toute sa lecture, retournant son livre, ouvert, sur le lit du Maraudeur. Elle s'y était installé, un peu plus tôt, pendant que James et Sirius allaient se doucher : Ils avaient, semble-t-il, décidés d'aller au terrain de Quidditch pour passer le temps et n'en étaient revenus un peu plus d'heure auparavant, croisant au passage Lily qui regagnait la Tour de Gryffondor après un bref passage à la Bibliothèque. Et depuis qu'il était sortit de la salle de bain, quinze minutes auparavant, James, torse nu, cherchait désespérément un T-shirt en particulier.

«- Si tu rangeais correctement tes affaires, ça n'arriverait pas, observa Lily en se levant du lit.

- Eh, risposta James apparemment vexé. Je suis quand même plus ordonné que Sirius ou Peter.

- Mais nettement moins que Remus ou Harry, insista Lily en jetant à son tour un regard dans la malle. Tiens, la preuve, tu pourrais me dire ce que cette carte de Chocogrenouille fait parmi tes chaussettes ?

- Tiens, la carte de Petrova Porskoff, je me demandais où elle était passée, celle-là !

- James, soupira Lily. Tu es incorrigible.

- Peut-être, mais ça fait partie intégrante de mon charme, non ? Après tout tu m'aimes pour ce que je suis, si je ne m'abuse, avec mes qualités et mes défauts, ajouta-t-il en passant les bras autour de la taille de sa camarade, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres.

- Crétin, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je sais. » répliqua-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Lily ne pu réprimer un sourire et se retourna dans les bras de son petit ami pour lui faire face.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle. Même si tu as le don de m'agacer au plus haut point. » ajouta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que James reprenne la discussion là où ils l'avaient laissé.

« Bon, et si tu me disais sur quel point j'avais raison. »

Lily soupira, la tête contre son épaule.

«- Pour Harry. Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose pour son départ.

- Avec les autres, on a déjà prévu de lui organiser une petite fête d'adieu…

- D'accord, mais je pensais à un truc plus… personnel, de notre part à tous les deux. »

James garda un instant le silence et finit par acquiescer, songeur.

«- Oui, mais quoi ?

- J'ai bien une idée mais…

- Mais…

- En lui-même, ce cadeau serait très simple mais ça nécessiterait un sort assez… complexe. J'ai déjà trouvé quelques éléments utiles quand je suis passée à la Bibliothèque tout à l'heure.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Un bruit sourd se fit soudain entendre, suivit d'un miaulement contrarié et la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Sirius, une serviette autour de la taille, hilare.

« Eh, regardez ça, un T-shirt qui marche tout seul. » s'exclama-t-il en désignant un vêtement qui émergea au même instant de la salle de bain.

Le linge en question avait la curieuse tendance, effectivement, à tourner en rond et à émettre des bruits contrariés.

«- Gaïa, soupira James en s'écartant de sa petite amie pour s'approcher du vêtement.

- Apparemment, il s'était installé dans le panier à linge pour piquer un petit roupillon et il faut croire qu'il s'est coincé dans ce T-shirt en sortant, expliqua Sirius.

- Il a le chic pour se mettre où il ne faut pas, celui-là. » commenta James en s'accroupissant pour attraper vivement le chat.

Le félin tigré se débattit un instant avant de réaliser à qui il avait à faire. Sa colère retomba aussitôt et il se laissa docilement faire alors que son maître l'aidait à se libérer du vêtement.

« Dis, ce ne serait pas ce T-shirt là que tu cherchais depuis tout à l'heure, par hasard ? intervint Lily. Celui avec le vif d'or ? »

James jeta un regard à l'étoffe qu'il tenait à présent à la main, alors que Gaïa partait, sans demander son reste, se réfugier sous le lit de son propriétaire. Le Maraudeur fut bien vite obligé de reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas vraiment cherché au bon endroit, et qu'il faudrait réellement qu'il remette de l'ordre dans ses affaires.

* * *

La Gargouille se referma dans un suintement à peine perceptible, masquant à nouveau l'escalier menant au bureau directorial. 

« Tu te crois brillant, Calaway, hein ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Il l'avait presque oublié, celui-là. Mais pourquoi, de toutes les compagnies possibles et inimaginables fallait-il qu'il se retrouve avec Severus Rogue ? Remarquant soudain l'heure déjà avancée (le dîner devait déjà être bien entamé, si ce n'était pas même déjà terminé), Dumbledore avait 'aimablement' prié les deux adolescents de quitter son bureau et de retourner à leur salle commune respective, non sans leur avoir préalablement fait manger une bonne quantité de biscuits. Harry avait été quelque peu déçu par la décision du vieux sorcier : il s'était attendu à ce que le Dumbledore du futur profite de sa présence pour lui en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qu'il advenait de ses amis à son époque. Mais non, il avait choisi de faire partir les deux élèves pour s'entretenir plus longuement avec Emilia Pettigrow, seuls.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Rogue ? soupira-t-il.

- Sous prétexte d'avoir réalisé une potion unique en son genre, tu dois certainement te croire brillant, Calaway. »

Harry eut un sourire sarcastique.

« Même pas. Après tout, je vous suis déjà bien supérieur sur bien des points. » répliqua-t-il avec aplomb.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le Serpentard hausser un sourcil.

«- Vous autres, les Gryffondor, vous vous croyez au-dessus de tout. Alors que vous êtes arrogants, prétentieux et…

- Nous avons un sens de l'humour qui échappe totalement à des Serpentard cupides et totalement asservis comme toi, riposta froidement Harry en croisant les bras. Tu sais, je serais porté à croire que tu es jaloux du fait que ce n'est pas toi qui as attiré toute cette attention…

- JE suis le meilleur en potion, répliqua aussitôt Rogue, piqué au vif. Je suis sûr que ce n'était qu'un coup de chance. Tu serais incapable de la refaire, cette potion. »

Harry eut un sourire méprisant.

« Un jour, tous reconnaîtront mon talent. Même ta bande de copains et toi ! Et ce jour-là, vous le regretterez tous ! »

Harry le fixa un instant et secoua la tête d'un air indifférent. Rogue, apparemment vexé, s'éloigna vivement, plantant le Gryffondor au beau milieu du couloir. Pourtant, il n'eut guère le tant d'aller bien loin, Harry repensant soudainement à quelque chose.

« Eh, Rogue ! » s'exclama-t-il en plongeant la main dans la poche de sa robe d'uniforme.

Le Serpentard se figea, sans pour autant se retourner, alors que Harry le rejoignait à grands pas. Une fois à sa hauteur, le Gryffondor esquissa un sourire provocateur.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? grogna Rogue.

- Je crois que c'est à toi. » annonça Harry en lui lançant l'omniscient, qu'il avait gardé sur lui dans l'attente d'une occasion pour le rendre à son propriétaire.

Rogue attrapa tant bien que mal l'objet, intrigué, et blêmit imperceptiblement. Harry eut un sourire satisfait.

« Evite de laisser traîner ce genre de joujou compromettant à l'avenir, lui conseilla le Gryffondor. La prochaine fois, je pourrai choisir de le donner à Dumbledore plutôt que de te le rendre. Et, ah oui, il y a là-dedans quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser. »

Sur ce, Harry partit, délaissant le Serpentard médusé.

* * *

C'est bon, la voie est libre.> 

Ok, Queudver, on te retrouve en bas.> lui répliqua, sous sa forme canine, Sirius.

Le gros chien noir aboya à l'adresse des deux autres garçons présents dans le dortoir.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés et la pleine lune baignait à présent le parc de sa pâle lueur argentée. Lily et Amy s'étant attardée en compagnie des garçons, les Maraudeurs avaient choisi de s'organiser différemment pour leur balade nocturne mensuelle, la dernière qu'ils feraient à Poudlard : Lorsque Remus était partit pour l'infirmerie, Peter était sortit lui aussi. Il avait alors pris sa forme de rat, s'était glissé dans la poche du lycanthrope et ne devait en sortir qu'une fois que Madame Pomfresh aurait laissé Remus dans la Cabane Hurlante. Le temps pour le rongeur de remonter le tunnel et rejoindre le parc, Madame Pomfresh avait eu largement le temps de regagner le château, laissant ainsi la voie libre aux autres Gryffondor de septième année. Durant ces trois jours, Harry n'avait, d'ailleurs, était confronté, qu'une seule autre fois, à Emilia Pettigrow qui avait quitté Poudlard un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« On peut y aller, traduisit nonchalamment James en sortant la cape d'invisibilité de sous son lit avant de la glisser sous son pull. Grâce au flair de Patmol, on ne devrait pas en avoir besoin, mais on ne sait jamais. » ajouta-t-il sur un ton qui laissait sous-entendre le petit incident de la forêt interdite, la fois où Sirius avait préféré pister un lapin plutôt que de se concentrer sur la recherche des Serpentard en retenue.

Pourtant, en dehors d'une brève rencontre avec Miss Teigne, rapidement mise en fuite par un chien noir surexcité, ils parvinrent sans mal dans le parc, Patmol les rejoignant sur le seul de la porte d'entrée, la queue battante, apparemment ravi de sa petite chasse au chat. Le petit groupe, Sirius sous sa forme canine en tête, atteignirent rapidement le saule cogneur sans rencontrer âme qui vive.

« Peter ? »

Un couinement se fit entendre et un rat émergea d'entre les racines de l'arbre.

« Les réjouissances vont enfin pouvoir commencer. » lança joyeusement James avant de prendre sa forme animale, rapidement imité par Harry.

Ce dernier sourit intérieurement en retrouvant les sens aiguisés de la panthère noire qu'il était devenu : Il aimait retrouver les sens exacerbés du félin, cette redoutable vivacité propre à Phantôme, surtout lorsqu'il n'avait pas à s'en servir pour guetter un danger éventuel, comme ça avait été le cas en Albanie. Le grand félin avait conscience de la présence du cerf, du chien et du rat à ses côtés mais, depuis l'incident survenu lors de sa première transformation quelques mois auparavant, Harry n'avait plus aucune difficulté à maîtriser cette facette de l'esprit qui cohabitait, du même coup, avec le sien.

Allons-y.> déclara Sirius avec enthousiasme. Queudver, à toi l'honneur !>

Le rongeur se faufila aussitôt jusqu'au tronc du Saule Cogneur et appuya sur le nœud de l'arbre, immobilisant ainsi les branches de l'arbre, et libérant l'accès au passage menant à la Cabane Hurlante. Le cerf fut le premier à s'engouffrer dans le souterrain étroit, suivit par la panthère. Patmol fut le dernier à entrer, marquant une brève halte pour permettre au rat de le rejoindre et venir s'installer sur son dos, avant de dépasser adroitement les deux autres, les bousculant quelque peu au passage.

Patmol.> râla aussitôt James. Tu ne peux pas faire attention, non ?>

Lunard a déjà probablement commencé sa transformation.> rétorqua Sirius. Et je préfère être devant.>

Attends d'être dehors et tu verras de quel bois je me chauffe.> l'avertit son meilleur ami.

Harry secoua la tête d'un air amusé, trottinant derrière les deux autres animaux, les sens aux aguets. Ils atteignirent ainsi la porte qui fermait l'accès à la Cabane Hurlante. Debout sur ses pattes arrières, Patmol parvint à pousser le battant… et se fit aussitôt renverser par une autre créature canine qui, apparemment, n'attendait que cette occasion pour bondir dans le tunnel.

Eh, Lunard, vas-y mollo, quand même.> protesta Sirius en se relevant lestement, manquant de peu de marcher sur Queudver qui s'était vu éjecté de son 'perchoir' improvisé lorsque le chien avait été bousculé par Lunard.

Le loup-garou glapit, le poil hérissé, visiblement contrarié d'être resté seul dans la sombre bâtisse. Mais il se figea dans le tunnel, son regard ambré passant du chien noir, posté entre la porte et lui, au cerf et à la panthère qui s'étaient interposés sur le chemin de la sortie, au rat qui revenait s'installer sur le dos du canidé noir.

Désolé pour le retard, Lunard, mais ça nous a pris plus de temps que prévu, cette fois.>

Cela étant, on ne va pas laisser ce mauvais départ, gâcher notre dernière sortie de pleine lune à Poudlard, quand même, j'espère ?> s'exclama Sirius, semblant avoir déjà retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

Lunard fixa à nouveau Cornedrue puis Patmol, s'attardant sur celui-ci et finit par se détendre, la part humaine du Lycanthrope reprenant partiellement le dessus sur les instincts intraitables et sauvages du loup.

* * *

Patmol sauta impitoyablement sur Lunard, les deux canidés dévalant la pente menant au lac dans un rouler-bouler de poils, de griffes et de crocs. 

Il est carrément cinglé.> commenta James en secouant légèrement la tête, vaguement amusé par le comportement du chien noir.

Il agit comme un chien.> souligna Harry, en observant lui aussi la scène. Je croyais que tu devais lui faire payer, pour tout à l'heure, au fait.>

James ne répondit pas tout de suite, alors que, en contrebas, le lycanthrope prenait l'ascendant sur le chien, le clouant fermement au sol de ses pattes avant. Puis, sans prévenir, le loup s'écarta d'un bond et adopta l'attitude typique du chien qui veut jouer. Patmol ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, se relevant promptement pour se jeter sur le loup qui l'évita lestement et s'élança vers les deux autres, Patmol à sa suite.

J'attend qu'il oublie mon avertissement.> répliqua James, avant d'abaisser la tête pour dissuader les deux autres de lui rentrer dedans.

Sa manœuvre eut l'effet escompté, les deux canidés de la bande préférant contourner adroitement la ramure du cerf.

Au fait, j'y pense : Où est Queudver ?> s'enquit James avant de trouver la réponse à sa question.

Eh, vous venez ?> s'écria Sirius avec bonne humeur en se campant à bonne distance du cerf et de la panthère. C'est notre dernière sortie en tant qu'élèves de Poudlard, alors autant en profiter, non ? On se bouge !>

Vos jeux canins ne nous inspirent pas vraiment, Patmol.> répliqua James. Sans compter que tu as encore fait tomber Queudver.> ajouta-t-il en désignant le rat qui remontait vers eux, trottinant dans les herbes hautes qui ondulaient légèrement sur son passage.

Oups, désolé Peter !> lança Sirius, semblant soudain se rappeler que le rongeur s'était installé sur son dos pour cette sortie.

Pas de problème.> assura le concerné. Je commence à m'y faire.>

Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi.> proposa James. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais souvent tendance à me rouler par terre, moi.> précisa-t-il, moqueur.

Ah, ah !> ironisa Sirius. Bon, et si on faisait une course ?>

A quoi bon ? C'est encore Lunard ou Phantôme qui vont gagner.> observa Peter en allant se percher sur la tête du cerf.

Queudver a raison, Patmol.> approuva celui-ci. C'est comme pour les échecs, il faut que tu acceptes la réalité : tu ne peux PAS gagner !>

On parie ?> riposta Sirius, piqué au vif.

Harry, assis, secoua la tête d'un air amusé et James leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Remus, vautré dans l'herbe, se contentait d'attendre la suite.

Ok, si ça peut te faire plaisir de te faire ridiculiser, encore une fois.> soupira James.

Phantôme bondit souplement sur ses pattes.

On va jusqu'où ?>

James jeta un regard au chien noir.

Jusqu'à ce que ce gros balourd ne puisse plus faire un pas.>

Je vais te faire mordre la poussière, Potter.> riposta Sirius.

On verra bien, Black !> répliqua James sur le même ton provocateur.

* * *

Lunard, en tête du petit groupe, bifurqua soudainement, aussitôt imité par les trois autres. 

Mais où il va, comme ça ?> s'étonna James.

J'sais pas mais je ne vais pas me laisser battre par ce loup, foi de Sirius Black !>

Faudra d'abord me rattraper, moi !> les défia Harry en se glissant soudain entre le cerf et le chien.

EH !> protesta Sirius, contrarié de se voir aussi facilement dépasser par la panthère qui, pourtant, était resté derrière eux depuis le début de leur petite course.

Dans leur détermination à rabattre le caquet de l'autre, James et Sirius s'étaient, quelques longues minutes auparavant, élancés sans attendre les deux autres. Mais, si Harry avait préféré rester en arrière, en attendant son heure, Remus, lui, piqué au jeu, s'était hâté de rejoindre le chien et le cerf et, tenait à présent la tête. Tous les quatre filaient, depuis un moment déjà, entre les arbres de la Forêt Interdite. En vue du train d'enfer que James et Sirius avaient imposé dès le début, il était surprenant que tous tiennent encore, pour le moment, le rythme, sans marquer la moindre faiblesse. Lunard étant, de loin, le plus endurant de leur petit groupe, il maintiendrait son mal l'allure.

Pas trop fatigué, Patmol ?> le provoqua James avec un amusement non dissimulé.

Non, et toi ?> riposta-t-il aussitôt.

En attendant, c'est toujours Lunard qui mène, comme d'habitude.> intervint Peter, depuis son poste d'observation entre les bois du cerf.

Pas pour longtemps.> grogna Sirius en accélérant soudainement l'allure, plantant là Cornedrue prit au dépourvu par ce démarrage inattendu.

Mais, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire aussi facilement, James rattrapa tant bien que mal son meilleur ami alors que celui-ci rejoignait Harry qui, lui, suivait de très près le loup qui tourna aussitôt à droite, entraînant les trois autres dans son sillage. Puis, sans prévenir, le loup-garou se figea, provoquant un arrêt en catastrophe de James et Harry (qui, grâce à la rapidité de réaction de sa panthère, évita de peu de s'écraser sur le loup), alors que Sirius continuait sur sa lancée.

J'ai gagné, j'ai ga…>

Il freina des quatre pattes en apercevant, que trop tard l'arbre qui se dressait devant lui, et faillit finir sa course par une rencontre plutôt brutale avec le tronc massif.

Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de ralentir comme… ?> râla-t-il.

Un cliquetis furieux se fit entendre, interrompant enfin le canidé.

Oh, oh !>

COURREZ !>

Les autres ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et tous firent promptement demi-tour, à l'instant même ou une dizaine d'araignées géantes surgissaient de l'obscurité, avant de se lancer à la poursuite de la petite bande hétéroclite d'animaux.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles nous veulent, celles-là ?> s'étonna Patmol.

Passer à table, je suppose.> ironisa Cornedrue.

Elles défendent leur nid.> répliqua Phantôme en se giflant mentalement pour ne pas avoir réalisé l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. On s'est juste trop approché de leur colonie.>

Une colonie ? Comme un de ces camps de vacances moldus ?>

Personne ne prit la peine de répondre à la question, passablement mal venue, du chien noir.

Patmol, Tu crois vraiment que le moment est bien choisi pour ce genre de question ? Alors, cesses donc de dire des âneries plus grosses que toi et cours !> grommela finalement Cornedrue.

La poursuite effrénée à travers bois se poursuivit encore durant quelques longues minutes mais, pour leur plus grand soulagement, se furent les Acromantulas qui, les premières, cessèrent la course. D'ailleurs, Lunard, légèrement en retrait, fut le premier à repérer le mouvement de repli réalisé par les insectes géants et il ralentit aussitôt l'allure.

Eh, elles s'arrêtent ! Elles s'arrêtent !> s'exclama Queudver, toujours perché sur la tête du cerf.

Continuons de courir, au cas où.> répliqua Harry. Des fois qu'elles changeraient d'avis, je préfèrerais qu'on en profite pour prendre le large.>

Parce que tu crois que ces bestioles sont douées d'intelligence ?> se moqua Patmol.

Lunard glapit d'un air désapprobateur.

Oh oui, plus que tu ne l'imagines.> soupira Harry.

Quelques minutes de silence s'ensuivirent, les Animagi et le loup s'efforçant de mettre le plus de distance entre eux et les Araignées carnivores, avant que la fatigue ne commence à se faire sentir, les obligeant finalement à s'arrêter. Sans plus de cérémonie, Patmol se laissa choir sur le sol, haletant, alors que les autres s'immobilisaient, le souffle court et le poil luisant de transpiration.

Fatiguééééé.> gémit le chien noir en se vautrant de tout son long dans l'herbe.

Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même.> soupira James. C'est toi qui as absolument tenu à faire une course.>

Il n'empêche que j'ai gagné.>

Tu n'as rien gagné du tout.> riposta Cornedrue. Tu as pu prendre la tête parce qu'on s'est tous arrêtés.>

On dit ça, on dit ça.> répliqua Sirius, moqueur. Mais…>

Euh, je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre mais Lunard s'en va.> intervint brutalement Harry en trottinant à la suite du lycanthrope qui s'éloignait résolument de ses camarades.

La réaction des deux autres ne se fit pas attendre, Patmol se relevant promptement tandis que le cerf se hâtait de rattraper la panthère, suivit de près par le chien. Mais le loup s'arrêta presque aussitôt et grogna, déconcerté. Le nez en l'air, les sens aux aguets, Lunard entreprit de scruter les environs avec attention et les autres, passé le premier moment de surprise, finirent par comprendre pourquoi.

Eh, attendez, on n'est jamais venu ici !> réalisa James.

Non, ça ne me dis rien non plus.> confirma Sirius. C'est bizarre, je pensais pourtant que nous avion eu largement l'occasion de la parcourir de fond en comble…>

La Forêt Interdite est trop grande pour que quiconque puisse la connaître dans ses moindres détails, pas même les créatures de la forêt.> observa Harry.

En tout cas, on a rejoint les murs d'enceinte du château.> intervint James. Regardez.>

Effectivement, à travers les arbres, ils pouvaient apercevoir un haut mur de pierres qui se dressait sur leur droite. Et c'est dans cette direction que s'avança prudemment Lunard, suivit de près par les Animagi. Ils n'eurent que quelques mètres à parcourir avant d'atteindre le pied de la haute muraille qui délimitait l'enceinte du château… Même si, en l'occurrence, ils se tenaient plutôt devant une brèche dans la surface de pierre.

Patmol, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?> s'enquit James alors que son meilleur ami s'approchait résolument de l'ouverture.

Je veux juste voir où ça mène.>

Patmol, je ne suis pas sûr que…> insista James.

Le chien avait déjà traversé la brèche.

Eh, les gars, c'est trop cool, je suis hors de Poudlard.>

Patmol, on n'a rien à faire dehors.> couina Peter toujours perché entre les bois du cerf. Tu…>

Il faudra le signaler à Dumbledore, quand même, non ?> commenta Harry qui voyait d'un très mauvais œil tout ce qui serait susceptible de constituer un moyen d'intrusion pour quiconque aurait des intentions…peu louables. D'ailleurs, si ça se trouve, c'est par là, qu'ils sont passés, la dernière fois, les Mangemorts.>

Lunard jappa, comme pour approuver.

Aucune idée mais… Patmol, reviens ! On s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas quitter l'enceinte de l'école, ce soir !> lui rappela Cornedrue.

Sirius râla mentalement.

Vous êtes pas drôle.> bougonna-t-il. On est sensé profiter de notre dernière sortie de pleine lune et au lieu de ça… J'arrive.>

Il y eut alors un bruit sourd puis un juron sonore.

Sirius ?> s'inquiéta James.

Euh, je crois qu'il y a un problème… Je ne peux pas repasser par la brèche.>

Harry éclata de rire.

C'est malin.> lâcha James, partagé entre l'amusement et la désapprobation. Bon, on n'a plus qu'à longer le mur jusqu'à ce que tu puisses rentrer.>

* * *

Les cinq garçons furent brutalement réveillés par des coups frappés à la porte. Lorsque Sirius avait, enfin, trouver un moyen de rejoindre ses amis, (il avait finalement rejoint Pré-au-Lard et s'était introduit dans la Cabane Hurlante, en parvenant à se glisser entre deux planches branlantes qui obstruaient l'une des fenêtres de la vieille bâtisse) ils avaient décidés de s'installer dans une chambre du premier étage pour le reste de la soirée (déjà bien entamée). Patmol s'était, possessivement, approprié le lit à baldaquin qui occupait la pièce sombre et poussiéreuse et s'était lové sur le matelas avec contentement, rapidement rejoint par Queudver. Cornedrue, après avoir tant bien que mal refermé la porte derrière eux, était resté près de la sortie, imité par la panthère noire qui observait la pièce d'un air circonspect. Lunard, lui, s'était, de prime abord, affalé à même le sol puis, après avoir fixé le chien et le rat, apparemment envieux de leur confort, il s'était incrusté à son tour sur le lit avec un soupir de contentement. Rien n'était venu perturber leur tranquillité, en dehors de la transformation du lycanthrope aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Dès lors, les quatre Animagi avaient repris leurs apparences humaines et tous avaient fini par s'endormir, jusqu'à cette nouvelle interruption. 

«- Qu'est-ce que… ? s'étonna Sirius à voix basse. Ca ne peut pas déjà être Madame Pomfresh, il n'est que… (il jeta un regard à sa montre) six heures et quart.

- Non, je ne pense pas, confirma Remus d'une voix endormie. Elle n'est pas sensée passer avant au moins une heure.

- En tout cas, qui que se soit, tu ferais mieux d'y aller toi, Rem, décréta paresseusement Sirius. Ca paraîtrait bizarre que l'un de nous aille ouvrir alors que nous ne sommes même pas supposés être ici. »

Le lycanthrope marmonna quelques propos inaudibles mais se leva tant bien que mal, quelque peu meurtri et courbaturé par sa transformation mensuelle, et traversa la pièce.

«- N'empêche, j'aimerai bien savoir quel est l'imbécile qui a eut cette brillante idée de venir nous déranger, grogna Sirius en se frottant les yeux.

- L'imbécile peut toujours repartir, Sirius ! » répliqua sèchement une voix des plus inattendues.

James, qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, referma brutalement la bouche, pris par surprise, alors que Harry laissait entendre un petit rire amusé.

«- Lily ?

- Elle-même, confirma Remus en s'écartant pour libérer le passage à la jeune fille. C'est gentil à toi mais ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de te déranger pour nous, Lily, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Désolée de vous avoir réveillé, lâcha-t-elle en jetant un regard incertain aux cinq garçons dispersés dans la pièce. J'ai hésité à passer plus tard mais je…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, assura James en se levant. Tu as très bien fait. » ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser brièvement.

Sirius grimaça.

«- Vous pourriez éviter les effusions de si bon matin, ce serait gentil, marmonna-t-il.

- Oh ! Le petit Sirius se serait-il levé de la patte gauche ce matin ? le taquina Remus.

- D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que tu lui _en_ aurais parlé, James. » reprit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

Le concerné haussa les sourcils.

«- Je ne lui ai rien dit, observa-t-il. Elle savait déjà que j'étais un Animagus.

- Et je savais déjà que Remus était un loup-garou, intervint la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas très dur à deviner, en fait. Et puisque Harry et James sont des Animagi, j'ai supposé que ce n'était pas pour rien.

- Comment tu as fait pour passer ? » s'étonna Peter en se grattant la tête.

Lily eut un sourire énigmatique et haussa un sourcil mais se garda bien de répondre.

«- De toute façon, je ne tiens pas à avoir de secrets pour elle, ajouta flegmatiquement James en passant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille qui lui sourit en retour.

- Mais, dis-nous, Lily, qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bon matin ? s'enquit Harry, jusque là silencieux, assis en tailleur sur le plancher poussiéreux.

- Oh, et bien je me suis dit que c'était votre dernière sortie de pleine lune à Poudlard. Du coup, j'ai supposé que vous auriez envie de prolonger cette occasion au mieux, c'est pourquoi je vous ai apporté de quoi manger, ajouta-t-elle en désignant un panier posé par terre sur le palier. Je suis passée à la cuisine en venant. »

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

«- Quelle bonne intention, s'exclama-t-il avec bonne humeur. Tu sais quoi, James, je vais finir par croire que tu as trouvé la perle rare : Bien intentionnée, pleine d'attention, capable de te supporter, plutôt pas mal physiquement et sans compter qu'elle assure une bonne descendance, ajouta-t-il en désignant Harry du menton. Et au lit ?

- Sirius ! » s'écria Lily, outrée par la question, en rougissant violemment.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire, finissant de réveiller Peter qui commençait à se rendormir.

« Non, Patmol, je ne te laisserai pas te faire ton idée sur la question, répliqua posément James en rapprochant sa petite amie de lui dans une étreinte possessive. Mais je reconnais que j'ai de la chance de l'avoir. » ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou, la faisant à nouveau rougir.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

«- Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller, annonça finalement Lily en s'écartant du Préfet-en-Chef.

- Quoi ? Déjà ?

- Je suppose que vous voulez rester entre vous, répliqua-t-elle. Et puis…

- Tu ne nous dérange pas du tout, Lily, assura Remus. On ne va pas te mettre dehors alors que tu as pensé à nous tous.

- Sans compter que je ne pense pas que ton très cher petit ami te laissera si facilement partir. » ironisa Sirius en jetant un regard moqueur à son meilleur ami qui se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

Il y eut un bref moment de silence, Lily en profitant pour observer les garçons avec plus d'attention, et surtout le lycanthrope de la bande.

« Tu as l'air en forme, Remus. » lâcha-t-elle finalement, vaguement déconcertée par le fait qu'il ne portait que quelques coupures.

Celui-ci eut un maigre sourire.

« J'ai la chance d'être bien entouré, avoua-t-il. Ca m'évite de me faire trop de mal durant les transformations. »

Lily acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

« Bon, s'exclama Sirius en se levant brutalement. Et si on mangeait ? »

Les autres sourirent à son commentaire mais personne ne s'opposa à sa proposition.

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés. Remus était toujours à l'infirmerie, sous la surveillance de Madame Pomfresh alors que Lily et Amy s'étaient organisées un après-midi 'entre filles'. La quasi-totalité des élèves avait choisi de descendre dans le Parc, pour profiter du temps exceptionnellement clément de cette fin de juin, de sorte que la Salle Commune de Gryffondor était presque déserte. Harry triturait machinalement sa médaille, fixant la cheminée vide d'un air absent. Peter, à plat ventre sur le sol, était, lui, plongé dans la lecture d'un parchemin posé devant lui, tandis que Sirius, affalé dans un fauteuil et les pieds négligemment posés sur une table d'appoint proche, semblait perdu dans ses réflexions. Finalement, il soupira et Harry lui jeta un regard en coin. 

« Cornedrue est bizarre en ce moment, observa Sirius avant de changer de position et se pencher sur le bras du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était installé afin de s'adresser plus explicitement à ses camarades. Vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Peter haussa les épaules, sans interrompre sa lecture.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Harry.

- Ben, il n'est pas comme d'habitude. On dirait que…que quelque chose le tracasse.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? » s'enquit Peter en levant les yeux vers l'autre Maraudeur.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

«- Je suis, quand même, capable de deviner quand quelque chose ne va pas avec mon meilleur ami, lâcha-t-il. Pourtant, là, il y a un détail qui m'échappe. Tenez, par exemple, ça fait deux heures qu'il est partit avec sa cape et il n'est pas encore revenu.

- Il est partit ? répéta Harry, les sourcils froncés, en se redressant dans son propre fauteuil. Comment ça ?

- Je l'ai juste vu prendre sa cape d'invisibilité, tout à l'heure. Et quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il comptait faire, il m'a juste répondu qu'il allait faire un tour, seul. »

Harry fronça un peu plus les sourcils et jeta un bref regard suspicieux à Peter qui s'était replongé dans sa lecture.

«- Il ne t'a rien dit, à toi ? demanda Sirius à l'adresse du voyageur temporel.

- Non, rétorqua Harry quelque peu surpris par cette question. Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il me parle de quelque chose dont il ne t'aurait pas parlé, à toi ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Vous semblez entretenir, des liens assez particuliers, James, Lily et toi. Et puis…, comme tu viens du… du futur, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix. Je me disais que, peut-être… »

Harry s'assombrit l'espace d'une seconde mais se reprit aussitôt.

« Non. En tout cas, sur ce point, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. »

Sirius acquiesça distraitement et ne prononça plus un mot, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil d'un air absent. Au bout d'un moment, Harry soupira et se leva dans l'intention de jeter un œil à sa carte, afin d'essayer de localiser le meneur des Maraudeurs.

« Je reviens. » annonça-t-il à l'adresse des deux autres.

Il avait atteint l'escalier en colimaçon menant aux dortoirs des garçons, lorsque le portrait pivota pour libérer l'accès à la salle commune à un James Potter tout sourire. Sirius se redressa brutalement dans son fauteuil alors que Peter relevait les yeux de son parchemin.

« Eh, Cornedrue, pourrai-on savoir d'où tu viens pour être d'aussi bonne humeur ? » s'exclama Sirius en le détaillant d'un air scrutateur.

Le concerné marqua une brève hésitation, apparemment surpris de trouver ses camarades là, avant de retrouver son sourire.

« Et si je te dis que ça ne te regarde pas ? » commenta-t-il avec une bonne humeur déconcertante en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Sirius parut vaguement offensé et il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand James tira quelque chose de l'une de ses poches et le lui lança, l'interrompant dans son élan.

« Tu es allé à Pré-au-Lard ? » s'exclama Sirius, après un bref coup d'œil au sachet, estampillé du nom d'Honeydukes, qu'il venait de réceptionner.

James adopta une expression énigmatique, tandis que Peter, après un regard aux deux autres Maraudeurs, reportait son attention sur son parchemin.

«- Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai tout de même pensé à mon meilleur ami, mais si tu n'en veux pas, je peux toujours les reprendre, ajouta James avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Non, non, j'me les garde, rétorqua Sirius en ouvrant le sachet pour en étudier le contenu avec avidité. Bon ok, ça ira pour cette fois, Corny. »

James leva les yeux au ciel mais perdit tout d'un coup sa bonne humeur en remarquant enfin la présence de Harry, et surtout son regard désapprobateur.

« A Pré-au-Lard, hein ? » répéta-t-il.

Le Maraudeur parut mal à l'aise. Sirius se figea, une poignée de Bulles baveuses à la main, surpris par le ton sec de l'adolescent, et même Peter interrompit à nouveau sa lecture, prenant appui sur ses avant-bras pour se redresser.

«- Je… j'avais quelque chose de vraiment important à faire, protesta le Préfet-en-Chef. Il fallait que j'y aille.

- Je croyais que tu avais décidé d'être plus prudent, de ne plus sortir en douce hors de Poudlard ? répliqua froidement Harry en s'avançant

- Mais…

- Est-ce que ce que tu avais à faire de si important valait le fait que tu mettes aussi bêtement ta vie en danger ?

- Mais, il ne s'est rien passé.

- Et alors ? cingla Harry qui se tenait à présent à moins d'un mètre du Maraudeur. Et s'il s'était passé quelque chose, justement ? Et si Voldemort avait eu vent de ta petite escapade ? Il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour te tirer des mauvais pas dans lesquels tu t'obstines à te mettre, James !

- Mais…

- Grandis un peu bon sang ! s'emporta Harry avec colère. Tout ce par quoi tu es passé cette année ne t'a donc rien appris ?

- Harry…

- On ne peut pas toujours faire tout ce qu'on veux dans la vie, et encore moins comme ça, sur un coup de tête ! »

Harry s'interrompit un instant, inspirant profondément, avant de reprendre sur un ton légèrement plus calme.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore réalisé, vous allez bientôt quitter Poudlard. Vous serez alors livrés à vous-même, hors des protections qui entourent le château. Vous serez confrontés à la vraie vie et, tu sais quoi ? Si tu ne te décides pas à changer radicalement d'attitude, si tu ne prends pas pleinement conscience du danger qui t'attend, toi plus que quiconque, tu ne tiendras pas longtemps, crois moi. » conclut-il avant de tourner les talons et quitter vivement la Salle Commune, plantant là les trois Gryffondor médusés.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

«- Whoa ! s'exclama finalement Sirius. Je crois qu'il a aussi hérité du caractère enflammé de sa mère quand il se met en colère !

- A ce propos, où est Lily ?

- Oh, ça… Les filles sont dans leur dortoir, répondit-il. Elles discutent maquillage et trucs de filles. Bon, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu étais partit faire à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne te regarde pas. Tu le sauras en même temps que les autres, commenta James avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil que Harry avait occupé un peu plus tôt, la tête entre les mains. Pff, quelle histoire ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il se mettrait dans cet état, juste pour ça. »

Sirius jeta un regard aux Bulles baveuses qu'il avait toujours à la main, et les enfourna vivement dans sa bouche.

«- Il n'a peut-être pas tort, intervint timidement Peter. Je veux dire, ici, tant qu'on reste dans l'enceinte de l'école, on ne risque pas grand chose : on est protégé par la notoriété de Dumbledore et les protections mises en place autour de l'école.

- Pourtant, commença Sirius avant de s'interrompre alors qu'il essayait de faire une bulle. Il y a quand même eu une attaque dans Poudlard, rappela-t-il.

- Mais c'était Brûlopot qui leur avait permis de rentrer, objecta James.

- Mouais, concéda Sirius. Cela étant c'est vrai que, chaque fois que vous avez eu des problèmes, Lily et toi, Harry était toujours là pour vous aider. Et deux fois, tu t'es fait enlever par les Mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard.

- Pas étonnant que Harry voit ça d'un mauvais œil, renchérit Peter. Il doit sûrement en avoir assez de jouer les héros à chaque fois.

- Surtout qu'il passait de plus en plus de temps à l'infirmerie à chaque fois, rappela Sirius.

- En tout cas, le Vous-Savez-Qui de son époque a l'air encore plus horrible que le nôtre, couina Peter.

- C'est clair, acquiesça Sirius. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu faire pour en arriver là.

- Je…je crois que Voldemort s'est servit du sang de Harry pour accroître sa propre puissance, avoua James. Il nous a dit quelque chose dans le genre, à Lily et moi, il y a quelques temps déjà. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact (puisqu'il s'agissait, en réalité, d'une vision que la jeune fille avait eue) mais bon…

«- Son sang ? répétèrent, en chœur, Sirius et Peter.

- Comment peut-on devenir plus fort avec le sang de quelqu'un ? s'étonna Sirius qui, contrairement à Peter, paraissait intéressé plutôt que choqué.

- J'en sais rien, moi ! » répliqua James en haussant les épaules.

La conversation se poursuivit sans que quiconque ne découvre la petite balle noire, ouverte à plat, glissée sous le parchemin que Peter étudiait jusque là.

* * *

Harry ne réapparu que le lendemain matin, les autres le retrouvant dans la Grande Salle, l'air fatigué, en grande conversation avec William Watson. 

«- Salut ! lança joyeusement le deuxième batteur de l'équipe de Gryffondor en voyant les élèves de septième année les rejoindre.

- Salut Will, salut Harry ! »

Ce dernier eut une seconde d'hésitation avant de répondre, d'une voix neutre.

« Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Lily en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Tu as l'air fatigué. »

Harry haussa les épaules mais lui adressa un bref sourire.

«- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, c'est tout, reconnu-t-il.

- Encore un cauchemar ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, assura-t-il. Voldemort se tient tranquille. Non, j'avais juste besoin de vérifier quelque chose et ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser… »

Il jeta un bref regard aux autres élèves autour d'eux : Personne ne prêtait la moindre attention à leur conversation. Sirius faisait le clown un peu plus loin, s'attirant ainsi, non sans accompagner ses propos de grands gestes, l'attention de ses plus proches voisins, y compris Peter, James et Amy. Harry sortit un paquet, de petite taille, grossièrement emballé de l'une des poches de sa robe.

« On m'a demandé de te donner ça, expliqua-t-il en lui confiant l'objet. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais on m'a chargé de te le remettre, alors je le fais. »

Lily haussa les sourcils, observant le paquet d'un air intrigué.

«- _On_ ? Qui ça, on ?

- Oh, juste Dumbledore, répondit négligemment Harry.

- Dumbledore ? répéta la jeune fille, de plus en plus déconcertée. Pourquoi ? »

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

« Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée mais il semblait convaincu que cet objet devait t'être remis et que tu saurais le garder en lieu sûr jusqu'à ce que tu estimes venu le temps d'en faire 'bon usage'. » conclut Harry en esquissant un sourire sarcastique à ces derniers mots.

Lily jeta un nouveau regard au paquet, sans oser l'ouvrir et reporta son attention sur l'adolescent.

« Tu as passé la nuit dans le bureau du directeur ? »

Harry laissa échapper un bref rire.

« Non, pas vraiment, avoua-t-il. Mais j'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer durant ma petite escapade nocturne, ajouta-t-il avant de se lever. Bon, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. »

Lily observa à nouveau l'objet qu'il lui avait remis, avant de penser à quelque chose.

« Harry… »

Elle s'interrompit, en réalisant qu'il n'était déjà plus là. Jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle l'aperçu brièvement, alors qu'il franchissait la porte de la Grande Salle, se faufilant entre deux Poufsouffle de cinquième année qui gloussèrent sur son passage. Lily soupira, s'assura que personne ne s'intéressait à ce qu'elle faisait et se décida à ouvrir le paquet. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle s'attendait à découvrir à l'intérieur mais elle fut quelque peu surprise d'y trouver une simple statuette en pierre de cinq ou six centimètres de haut. La petite sculpture, finement taillée, représentait un oiseau, aux ailes déployées, qu'elle identifia rapidement malgré l'absence de couleur sur la surface blanche du marbre dans lequel l'objet avait été créé : un phénix.

A peine avait-elle pensée cela que la surface polie se teinta aux couleurs rouge et or de l'animal. Elle écarquilla les yeux, interloquée. Elle ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore avait voulu lui confier cet objet, ni quelle pouvait bien être son utilité mais elle comptait bien prouver au vieux sorcier qu'elle était digne de ses attentes. Elle replaça l'oiseau de pierre dans son emballage et le glissa dans sa poche.

« Harry est déjà partit ? » s'étonna James en se laissant soudainement tomber sur la chaise voisine.

Lily tressaillit, prise au dépourvu par l'apparition soudaine du jeune homme mais elle eut un sourire et haussa les épaules.

«- Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire, soupira-t-elle.

- Je crois plutôt qu'il nous évite, rectifia sombrement le Maraudeur.

- Il ne m'en a pas donné l'impression, en tout cas. » objecta l'adolescente en fronçant les sourcils.

James voulu dire quelque chose mais fut coupé dans son élan par la grande claque dans le dos dont le gratifia Sirius en les rejoignant.

« Eh, non mais ça va pas ? s'indigna le Préfet-en-Chef de la bande en redressant machinalement ses lunettes qui avaient glissées sur son nez.

- Allez, hauts les cœurs, les tourtereaux, s'exclama joyeusement Sirius. On quitte Poudlard dans moins d'une semaine alors autant en profiter, non ? Et où est Harry ? s'étonna-t-il en remarquant son absence.

- Lui seul le sait, marmonna James. En parlant d'absence, Remus ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, non ?

- Oh, nous avons donc une occasion parfaite pour mettre au point notre petite surprise pour Harry, commenta Sirius. Et, ah, tiens, il semblerait bien que _quand on parle du loup, il sort du bois_. » ajouta-t-il en désignant l'entrée de la pièce.

Les autres Gryffondor de septième année se tournèrent vers la porte pour apercevoir, en effet, le lycanthrope de la bande alors qu'il s'avançait dans leur direction.

* * *

«- Fraise des bois, marmonna évasivement Harry à l'adresse du portrait de la Grosse Dame. 

- Un fruit dont je raffole tout particulièrement, commenta le tableau en souriant.

- Ravi de l'apprendre. » soupira le jeune homme en franchissant le passage menant à la Salle Commune.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés et Harry avait passé le plus clair de son temps à errer dans le château, seul, ou dans la Bibliothèque, sous le regard suspicieux de Madame Pince, à la recherche d'un quelconque moyen de percer l'énigme des pages blanches du_ "plus grand secret de Poudlard_". Aux heures des repas, il préférait généralement trouver refuge dans la cuisine, en compagnie des Elfes de maison, même s'il lui était, une ou deux fois, arrivé de rejoindre les autres élèves de Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle. Au début, les Maraudeurs lui avaient posé des questions, déconcertés par ses absences prolongées ; James l'avait même pris à part au détour d'un couloir pour savoir s'il essayait de les éviter des suites de la conversation houleuse qui avait eu lieu dans la Salle Commune quelques jours plus tôt. Harry s'était contenté de réponses vagues et ses 'camarades' n'avaient plus insisté…, bien que Remus avait, du même coup, recommencé à lui adresser des coups d'œils méfiants à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce.

Harry se figea, émergeant de ses réflexions, l'espace d'une seconde, tous les regards des élèves présents dans la Salle Commune se tournant aussitôt vers lui. Harry cilla, pris au dépourvu : ces derniers temps, la pièce était relativement déserte, les autres Gryffondor préférant profiter de la fin des examens pour s'attarder dans les couloirs, plutôt que de rester enfermer dans la Salle Commune. Il y eut quelques murmures parmi ses condisciples puis tous replongèrent dans leurs occupations respectives.

« Tu te joins à nous, Harry ? » proposa Sirius, depuis l'un des fauteuils les plus éloignés.

L'adolescent hésita l'espace d'une seconde et secoua négativement la tête.

«- Merci c'est gentil mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de jouer aux échecs pour le moment, lâcha-t-il en remarquant le plateau de jeu posé sur une table entre Sirius, conseillé par Amy et Peter, et James, supervisé par Lily et Remus.

- Comme tu veux, répondit simplement James avant de reporter son attention sur son meilleur ami. C'est à toi de jouer, Sirius. »

Harry haussa un sourcil mais gagna vivement l'escalier en colimaçon menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Chemin faisant, il ne pu s'empêcher de songer au fait que, d'ici quelques jours, il foulerait à nouveau ces marches mais vingt ans plus tard. D'ici deux jours en fait, comme le lui avait expliqué Dumbledore quelques minutes plus tôt. Le vieux sorcier l'avait convoqué à son bureau afin de "mettre au point les modalités de son départ", pour reprendre l'expression du directeur : Il était autorisé à prendre part au festin de fin d'année mais il partirait dès le lendemain matin, depuis le bureau directorial, une heure avant que les autres étudiants ne partent pour Pré-au-Lard.

Penser à Dumbledore n'était, d'ailleurs, pas sans lui rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé quelques nuits plus tôt.

_

* * *

flash back _

_La panthère noire s'engouffra précipitamment dans le tunnel obscur. Des mandibules claquèrent rageusement à l'entrée du passage dans une tentative désespérée d'attraper le félin. Celui-ci s'était arrêté, hors de portée de l'araignée et écouta un instant les cliquetis furieux qui se répercutaient sur les parois de la galerie dans laquelle il se tenait à présent. Finalement, dans un claquement sec, Harry reprit sa forme humaine._

_« Fichue bestiole. » marmonna-t-il._

_Les Acromantulas lui avaient, encore une fois, fait la vie dure alors qu'il tentait d'accéder à la crypte. Mais grâce à sa forme animale, il avait, une fois de plus, réussi à se frayer un passage jusqu'au tunnel. Après avoir bu une gorgée de potions d'Aparencia, il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps dans le sombre souterrain. Il atteignit rapidement la porte menant à la crypte et dont les lourds battants s'ouvrirent sur son passage. L'adolescent pénétra dans la salle principale, plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, de la structure souterraine. Il y eut un craquement sec et des torches fichées aux murs s'allumèrent, une par une, d'abord de part et d'autre de la porte puis jusqu'à l'autre extrémité de la salle. Seul le mur couvert par la tapisserie aux armes de Poudlard resté plongé dans la pénombre. Harry haussa les sourcils : c'était la première fois que la pièce s'éclairait spontanément sur son passage. En fait, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence des torches disséminées à travers la crypte…_

_Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à se rendre en ces lieux, déjouant une fois de plus la vigilance des araignées géantes, mais, à présent qu'il était là, il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter pour la parcourir de fond en comble. Errant dans la salle principale, Harry s'attarda un moment devant la tenture qui occupait le mur du fond, étudiant chaque détail de l'objet à la lueur de sa baguette. _

_Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'était pas simplement là pour décorer, contrairement aux bannières qui encadraient les couloirs menant aux chambres funéraires des quatre fondateurs. D'autant plus que, à chaque fois qu'il s'était retrouvé là, son attention avait toujours, à un moment ou à un autre, été attiré par la haute tapisserie._

_« Tu es encore là, Harry ? »_

_Oh, une étrange impression de déjà-vu ! Harry se retourna et fit face à un Albus Dumbledore hautement amusé. Cette fois, Harry comprit rapidement à qui il avait à faire, en observant le vieux sorcier négligemment adossé contre l'autel qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Il y eut une petite détonation et Fumseck surgit dans la pièce, saluant l'adolescent d'un cri enthousiaste._

_«- Je vois que votre précédente visite à cette époque vous a plû, professeur, plaisanta Harry en esquissant un sourire légèrement désabusé._

_- On peut dire ça comme ça, reconnu le directeur en s'avançant vers lui. Tout comme je constate que tu as trouvé un moyen d'annuler le sort auquel mon autre moi t'avais soumis. »_

_Harry afficha un sourire coupable. _

_«- C'était un accident, la première fois._

_- Oui, confirma Dumbledore. Tu en avais parlé à mon autre moi. Néanmoins, je suppose que tu as tout aussi 'accidentellement' oublié de mentionner que James t'avait vu sous ta véritable apparence. »_

_Harry évita soigneusement de croiser le regard du vieux sorcier. Il ne savait pas comment son mentor avait appris ce détail mais il pouvait donc s'interroger sur ce que Dumbledore connaissait d'autre sur ses petites 'libertés' vis-à-vis de la ligne temporelle._

_«- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, ce soir-là, se défendit l'adolescent._

_- Mais ton initiative de te faire passer pour James face à Voldemort vous a probablement sauvé la vie, tempéra l'adulte. Ceci dit, je suppose que c'était toi, aussi, qui a joué en tant qu'Attrapeur contre les Serpentard. Et cela toujours sous ta véritable apparence, et, je suppose, la collaboration de James. »_

_Harry hésita une brève seconde et finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête._

_«- Comment ? s'enquit le vieux sorcier._

_- Vous… Enfin, le vous de cette époque, m'a parlé de… »_

_Dumbledore eut un sourire compréhensif._

_« La potion d'Aparencia, complèta-t-il posément. Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que James t'a aidé à la réaliser. »_

_Nouveau hochement de tête du jeune homme._

_« Brillant, exceptionnellement brillant, commenta Dumbledore dans un murmure à peine audible. Quel dommage qu'Alexis n'ait jamais voulu reconnaître le potentiel des Gryffondor en Potions. »_

_Harry se risqua à jeter un regard en coin au vieil homme qui, fidèle à lui-même, souriait avec bonne humeur._

_«- Vous n'êtes pas fâché ? s'étonna Harry._

_- Non, pourquoi ? répliqua Dumbledore. Je devrais l'être ? »_

_Harry grimaça et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque le sourire moqueur du directeur l'interpella. _

_« Vous le saviez ! s'exclama l'adolescent. Vous saviez que je me montrerais sous ma véritable identité ? »_

_Le sourire du vieux sorcier s'élargit._

_«- On peut dire ça comme ça, reconnu-t-il._

_- Comment ? »_

_Dumbledore se lissa distraitement la barbe._

_« Il se trouve que, deux mois avant ta naissance, ton père est venu me voir, avoua-t-il. Il appréhendait quelque peu le fait de voir sa famille s'agrandir et les responsabilités qui en découleraient. Il m'a, ce jour-là, demandé mon avis sur les éventuelles conséquences qui pourraient subvenir dans le futur s'il modifiait certaines choses. Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus sur les raisons de sa question mais, après ton petit 'accident', j'ai fini par comprendre que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, James avait appris certaines choses te concernant durant ton petit séjour dans le passé. »_

_Harry ne répondit pas et le silence s'instaura. Dumbledore sifflota distraitement tout en parcourant la crypte du regard._

_« Je n'aurais pas à t'amener ici lorsque tu reviendras chez nous, commenta-t-il au bout d'un moment. Tu as déjà été initié au secret de la Crypte de Poudlard. »_

_Harry se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête._

_« Mon moi passé se chargera de montrer ces lieux à James, en temps et en heure, précisa Dumbledore. Il est de tradition que les directeurs de l'école présentent, eux-mêmes, cet endroit aux élèves descendants de l'un des quatre fondateurs. »_

_Harry ne répondit pas, se demandant où le vieux sorcier voulait en venir. Il n'était quand même pas venu à cette époque dans le seul but de lui parler de tout et de rien… Fumseck laissa soudain entendre un cri impatient, interrompant son propriétaire dans ses explications. _

_« Je parle, je parle, et je ne vois pas le temps passer, commenta-t-il en souriant. Comme tu dois t'en douter, Harry, je ne suis pas uniquement venu pour te parler de tes actions à cette époque. En fait, je voulais te confier une petite mission. »_

_Harry fronça les sourcils, déconcerté, alors que Dumbledore sortait un paquet de petite taille de l'une des poches de sa robe._

_«- Quel genre de mission ? s'enquit-il, intrigué._

_- Donner ceci à Miss Evans, répliqua le vieux sorcier en lui confiant l'objet. Je compte sur ta discrétion pour le lui remettre, bien sûr. Elle saura le mettre en lieu sûr et l'utiliser à bon escient. »_

* * *

Harry avait regagné le dortoir depuis plus d'une demi-heure lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, l'arrachant à ses réflexions. Il leva à peine les yeux vers l'arrivant qui n'était autre qu'un Sirius Black tout sourire. 

« Eh, Harry ! lança-t-il joyeusement. Une partie de bataille explosive, ça te dis ? »

Harry secoua négativement la tête, tendant distraitement le bras pour prendre le livre posé sur sa table de chevet.

«- Oh, allez ! insista Sirius. C'est juste pour vous mettre la pâté, à James et toi, avant qu'on ne quitte tous Poudlard.

- Vous pourrez toujours y jouer dans le Poudlard Express, répliqua évasivement Harry tout en ouvrant le volume au hasard.

- Oui mais toi, tu seras déjà partit. C'est contre toi, surtout, que je veux jouer. Alors viens ! Ou je t'emmène de force. »

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

«- Alors là, je doute fort que tu y parviennes.

- Mouais, reconnu Sirius. C'est clair que si tu arrives à échapper à Voldemort, je ne serai pas de taille à te tenir tête. Bon, alors, tu veux bien venir ? Juste pour une partie ! »

Harry hésita, fixant longuement le Maraudeur. Finalement, il soupira et referma son livre.

« Ok, mais juste une partie. »

Sirius esquissa un large sourire.

« Super ! »

Harry fut vaguement surpris par l'enthousiasme du Maraudeur mais il le suivit, malgré tout, hors du dortoir. Il avait à peine mis un pied dans la Salle Commune que…

« SURPRISE ! »

Harry se figea, abasourdi. Quand il était passé, un peu plus tôt, il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel, et là, la Salle Commune était bondée. Tous les Gryffondor étaient rassemblés dans la pièce, ainsi qu'une partie des Poufsouffle et même quelques Serdaigle. Sans compter que des banderoles avaient été suspendues à travers la pièce.

«- Oh, alors, c'était un complot organisé ? ironisa Harry à l'attention du Maraudeur qui l'accompagnait.

- Ouais, confirma fièrement Sirius. On s'est dit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour ton départ. Après tout, nous te devons tous beaucoup. Même les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle le pensent, comme tu peux le constater par toi-même, ajouta-t-il en désignant la foule de la main.

- Mais, il ne fallait pas vous…

- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua le Maraudeur en le poussant catégoriquement dans la salle bondée.

- Et voilà le héros du jour, s'exclama Amy lorsque Sirius eut entraîné Harry, plus ou moins contre son gré, jusqu'au centre de la pièce.

- Tu as réussi à le convaincre de descendre, alors, observa Lily en souriant largement.

- Un jeu d'enfant, se vanta aussitôt Sirius.

- Tu parles, se moqua Harry. Et vous avez préparé tout ça en trente minutes ? s'enquit-il en jetant un regard autour de lui, s'attardant sur les tables surchargées de plats et boissons diverses qui occupaient un coin de la salle.

- Et tout cela avec l'accord de Dumbledore et McGonagall, précisa nonchalamment Remus.

- Et des responsables des deux autres maisons, renchérit James. Le mot de passe a même été modifié pour l'occasion.

- Vous avez pensé à tout, alors, commenta Harry en souriant légèrement. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas là peine…

- Tu veux rire ? répliqua James en croisant les bras. Nous te devons tous beaucoup.

- Nous aurions tous pu être tué lors du dernier match de Quidditch, intervint Summer en se joignant au petit groupe. Si tu n'avais pas pris les décisions qu'il fallait, en t'exposant, toi, à ces Cognards, peut-être y aurait eu plus de victimes. Seules des blessures ont été à déplorer, et cela grâce à toi. »

Harry haussa les épaules, gêné.

«- De toute façon, il fallait que quelqu'un attrape le Vif d'or pour pouvoir terminer le match.

- En tout cas, Calaway, sache que, même si tu n'avais pas réussi à l'attraper, nous vous aurions, quand même, laissé la coupe. Pour le courage dont vous avez fait preuve durant le match. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, surpris par la déclaration du capitaine de Poufsouffle.

« Euh…merci. »

Alexis McAllister et Christopher Thomas, les Attrapeurs de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, se mêlèrent au petit groupe.

«- Ca a été un honneur de jouer contre vous, les gars, et surtout contre toi, Calaway, assura Christopher. Tu es vraiment un joueur de talent, comme on en voit peu.

- Je crois que cette saison restera dans les annales de l'école, observa Alexis. Non seulement pour vos performances sur le terrain mais surtout pour la bravoure dont vous avez fait preuve. »

Harry s'agita légèrement, gêné, et ses camarades se hâtèrent de lui 'venir en aide'.

«- Eh, Summer, vous embarrassez le héros de la soirée avec vos compliments, lança Sirius en gratifiant Harry d'une claque dans le dos. C'est un grand modeste, le Harry.

- D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il est là, la fête peut ENFIN commencer ! » annonça joyeusement James en tapant dans ses mains pour instaurer le silence dan la salle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, les conversations s'interrompant peu à peu. Harry s'agita nerveusement, alors que ses camarades affichaient des sourires triomphants.

«- Avant tout je tiens à vous remercier, tous autant que vous êtes, d'être venu à cette petite fête. Harry le mérite réellement, quoi qu'il puisse dire sur le sujet, commença James en jetant un regard moqueur au concerné. Depuis qu'il est arrivé ici, bien des choses ont changé. Plus d'une fois, il s'est mis lui-même en danger pour sauver les autres. Personnellement, je ne serais peut-être pas là, à l'heure actuelle, si Harry ne m'avait pas, plus d'une fois, tiré des mauvais pas dans lesquels je m'étais fourré. Je lui dois beaucoup, plus encore que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Non content d'être un Attrapeur hors du commun, il s'est révélé être un ami fidèle et dévoué, plein d'entrain, ingénieux…

- Tu pourrais aussi préciser 'à éviter quand il se met en colère', commenta Sirius en ricanant et en s'attirant du même coup le regard noir du voyageur temporel.

- Et quoi qu'en disent certains, Harry est avant tout une personne en qui on peut avoir confiance, en toutes circonstances. Il a toujours fait preuve d'un courage sans pareil, toujours prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin… ou à régler leur compte aux Serpentard, poursuivit le Préfet-en-Chef sans prêter la moindre attention à l'interruption de son meilleur ami en en arrachant quelques rires aux élèves présents dans la salle. Sans parler de ses performances sur le terrain de Quidditch qui ont, une fois de plus, mis Gryffondor à l'honneur.

- A l'entendre, on dirait que je suis mort, marmonna Harry, gêné. Je me serais bien passé du discours élogieux post mortem. »

Sirius, près de lui, éclata de rire à son commentaire. Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui.

« Eh, Jamesie, je crois que Harry préfèrerait qu'on abrège les discours élogieux, lâcha-t-il avec entrain. On est là pour s'amuser, après tout ! »

Le Préfet-en-Chef haussa les sourcils mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête et fit un geste de la main. Aussitôt, de la musique retentit dans la pièce, annonçant ainsi le début de la soirée. Amy tira un appareil photo de l'une des poches de sa robe et profita du fait que ses camarades étaient tous rassemblés pour prendre une photo, avant que chacun ne se disperse pour se mêler aux autres invités de la soirée.

* * *

La soirée s'étant prolongée jusqu'à très tard (ou très tôt selon les points de vue), et cela bien après le départ des élèves des autres maisons aux alentours de minuit, les Gryffondor avaient rencontré quelques difficultés à se réveiller de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Sirius avait, d'ailleurs, émergé en bon dernier vers une heure de l'après-midi. Profitant du temps particulièrement clément en cette fin de juin, les élèves avaient tous fuit le château pour envahir les pelouses du parc. 

Les Gryffondor de septième année s'étaient installés près du lac, à bonne distance d'un petit groupe d'élèves de deuxième année qui se livraient à une bataille d'eau sur la berge. Peter, penché sur un parchemin, marmonnait, à la recherche d'une inspiration quelconque, tandis que Remus était plongé dans la lecture de l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette des Sorciers. Amy, elle, se concentrait sur l'esquisse au crayon d'un arbre qui se dressait, solitaire, près de la vaste surface aquatique. Tous trois étaient supposés arbitrer au concours de lancer de galet auquel Harry et Sirius se livraient, près de l'eau, pour voir qui ferait le plus grand nombre de ricochet. Aucun d'eux ne se préoccupaient des activités des deux Préfets-en-Chef qui se tenaient un peu à l'écart de leurs camarades. Au bout d'un moment, Lily, blottie contre son petit ami, ferma le roman moldu qu'elle lisait jusque là et le glissa dans son sac, avant d'en tirer une pochette de photos prise la veille.

«- Vous les avez déjà développées ? s'étonna James.

- Amy n'avait pas vraiment le choix, puisque Harry part bientôt, répliqua Lily en étudiant l'un des clichés. Comment la trouves-tu, celle-là ? »

James prit la photo qu'elle lui montrait, pour la voir plus en détail, et fit une petite moue.

«- Bof, et en plus, il y a Peter… Tu sais aussi bien que moi que…

- Oui, c'est vrai, approuva Lily. Remus lui pose assez de problème à cause de ses rapports avec lui. Tu as réussi à savoir pourquoi ? »

James secoua négativement la tête.

«- Non, et Harry n'a jamais voulu en parler. Je…J'ai préféré ne pas insister parce que…, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre. Apparemment c'est un sujet délicat.

- Je me demande bien ce qui a pu se passer entre eux, insista pensivement Lily en parcourant d'autres photos du regard. Celle-ci, alors ?

- Je ne pense pas que Harry apprécierait d'apprendre que Sirius s'amusait à lui faire des 'oreilles d'ânes' durant la soirée, rétorqua évasivement James. En tout cas, quoi que Peter ait pu lui faire, ça a dû être horrible. »

Lily leva les yeux vers lui.

« Il n'est pas d'un naturel rancunier. Du moins, il ne m'en donne pas l'impression. Et puis, je ne pense pas que… notre fils puisse avoir ce trait de caractère de façon innée. »

James acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Depuis qu'il est ici, Harry n'a jamais manifesté la moindre antipathie, mis à part face à Voldemort ou les Serpentard mais… » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre soudainement.

Lily lui jeta un regard en coin, intriguée, mais il secoua la tête et s'empara des photos qu'elle avait en main, lui arrachant un cri de protestation.

«- Eh ! s'indigna-t-elle. Rends-moi ça !

- Ca ira plus vite si c'est moi qui choisi, riposta James en tenant les clichés à bout de bras. Ce ne serait que justice puisque c'est toi qui…

- Ok, ok, très bien, le coupa précipitamment Lily en jetant un bref regard aux autres. Espèce d'idiot ! Et s'il t'avait entendu ? »

James leva les yeux au ciel, tout en gardant les photos hors de portée de la jeune fille, avant d'observer ses amis qui poursuivaient leurs activités.

« Je doute fortement qu'il puisse avoir entendu quoi que ce soit de notre discussion, Lily, lâcha-t-il finalement tout en étudiant prudemment le cliché qui surmontait la pile de photographies qu'il avait toujours en main. Seul Remus aurait pu le faire, et encore. »

La Préfète-en-Chef se contenta d'un rapide coup d'œil en direction du lycanthrope de la bande avant d'esquisser une moue désappointée.

« D'accord, ça va, tu as gagné, soupira-t-elle en se calant négligemment contre lui. Tu peux choisir la photo. »

James haussa un sourcil puis sourit largement.

« Comme si j'avais besoin de ta bénédiction pour ça, se moqua-t-il avant de rejeter brutalement la tête en arrière pour éviter la main de la demoiselle. Il te faudra faire mieux que ça, petite tigresse. » la nargua-t-il.

Elle se contenta de lui tirer la langue et lui pinça le bras, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

«- Bien fait, s'exclama-t-elle, satisfaite.

- Ca fait mal ! se plaignit son petit ami.

- Chochotte. » riposta-t-elle, moqueuse.

Elle concéda cependant à se redresser légèrement, pour déposer un bref baiser sur la joue du Maraudeur.

« Tu es vraiment un grand crétin mais je t'aime comme tu es. » commenta-t-elle en revenant se lover contre lui, la tête au creux de son cou.

James eut un sourire et passa son bras libre, et pincé, autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

« Je t'aime aussi, malgré ton sale caractère. » murmura-t-il en passant la main dans les cheveux auburn qui s'offraient à lui.

Un moment de silence s'ensuivit alors qu'il reportait son attention sur les clichés, Lily blottit paresseusement contre lui, les yeux fermés. Sur la berge du lac, Sirius et Harry, rapidement rejoints par Amy, avaient mis fin à leur concours de ricochet et jouaient à présent avec un Souaffle qu'ils s'étaient procurés Merlin savait où. Après quelques réticences, Remus et Peter finirent par se joindre à leur partie. Le lycanthrope se retrouvant à faire équipe avec Harry, face à Sirius et Amy, tandis que Peter comptait les points.

« Tiens, j'aime bien celle-là. » déclara finalement James en montrant le dernier cliché du paquet à sa petite amie qui ouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

Celle-ci eut un sourire malicieux.

«- Je savais que tu dirais ça, observa-t-elle. J'ai fait exprès de la mettre à la fin du paquet.

- Oh parce que tu savais que… Je ne te savais pas manipulatrice, Lily, répliqua James, déconcerté.

- Il y a encore bien des choses que tu ignores à mon sujet, mon cher, répliqua-t-elle en adoptant un sourire charmeur.

- Ah oui ? »

Sans crier gare, il la fit basculer en arrière et se retrouva au-dessus d'elle, les genoux de part et d'autre de sa taille, retenant ses mains de l'une des siennes. Il eut un sourire carnassier tout en glissant les photos dans l'une de ses poches.

«- On fait quoi, maintenant, miss Evans ? la taquina-t-il en se penchant vers elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- A toi de me le dire, Jimmy. »

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus employé ce surnom-là. Il sourit un peu plus, son nez effleurant à présent celui de la jeune fille dont il retenait toujours les mains. Ils se fixèrent un instant, sans un mot, et Lily releva finalement la tête, s'emparant des lèvres du jeune homme qui répondit au baiser sans se faire prier. Il relâcha l'un des poignets de la jeune fille pour venir entremêler ses doigts à ceux de la main droite de sa camarade, alors qu'elle venait enfouir sa main libre dans les cheveux en bataille du Maraudeur.

Il finit par interrompre le baiser et resta un moment à la fixer, l'air grave.

« James ? » souffla-t-elle finalement, troublée par son expression.

Il inspira.

« Lily, je me demandais… Est-ce que tu… »

Il fut brutalement interrompu par un coup dans les côtes. La balle rouge qui en était la cause retomba dans l'herbe et roula quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter.

«- James, ça va ? s'inquiéta Lily.

- Oh ! désolé, Jamesie, elle m'a échappé, s'exclama la voix, moqueuse, de Sirius.

- Black ! T'es un homme mort ! » s'écria soudainement le Préfet-en-Chef en se redressant promptement (en faisant, quand même, attention à la jeune fille), avant de se ruer vers son meilleur ami qui ne se privait pas pour rire de cet incident.

Lily se redressa à son tour, assise dans l'herbe. Les autres riaient allègrement alors que James poursuivait son 'meilleur ami' dans le parc en lui hurlant toutes sortes de menaces. Elle fut vaguement surprise de voir Harry et Remus se taper dans la main, en signe de connivence : apparemment, ils avaient, eu aussi, leur part de responsabilité dans l'incident du Souaffle. La jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à ce geste de complicité qui prouvait que même le lycanthrope, malgré tous ses doutes, avait fini par faire confiance au voyageur temporel.

Rien n'était jamais perdu. Tout pouvait finir par s'arranger : Ce n'était qu'une question de temps… et de patience.

Elle se leva et alla ramasser la balle rouge qui traînait, toujours, dans l'herbe et, sans prévenir, la lança sur les garçons. Ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir à si bon compte, oh non !

* * *

A la table des Gryffondor, une grande agitation régnait alors que les élèves finissaient de prendre place. Les étudiants de septième année, fraîchement diplômés (la cérémonie avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans la journée, avec les familles des élèves concernés), discutaient avec animation, non sans jeter de fréquents regards vers la grande porte, où James s'entretenait avec Dumbledore. 

« Je me demande bien ce qu'il prépare, commenta Sirius en se tordant le cou en s'efforçant de mieux voir ce que faisait son meilleur ami. Quelqu'un a une idée ? »

Les autres secouèrent négativement la tête.

« On ne va pas tarder à le savoir, en tout cas, répliqua paisiblement Remus. Il revient. »

En effet, le meneur des Maraudeurs venait de prendre congé du vieux sorcier et il rejoignait, à présent, ses camarades, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

«- Alors ? s'enquit Sirius alors que le Préfet-en-Chef arrivait à leur hauteur.

- Alors quoi ? répondit-il innocemment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé à Dumbledore ? »

James eut un sourire énigmatique et s'installa entre son meilleur ami et Lily, lui prenant la main au passage.

« Vous verrez bien. » répliqua-t-il avant de lever brièvement les yeux vers le plafond de la Grande Salle.

Le silence se fit progressivement alors que le directeur de Poudlard prenait place à la table des professeurs, où il s'entretint brièvement avec le professeur McGonagall, avant de reporter son attention, l'air amusé, sur la masse des élèves. Quelques retardataires, principalement des Serpentard (qui adressèrent un regard venimeux en direction des Maraudeurs qui ricanèrent en repensant à la blague qu'ils avaient concoctée à l'attention des Langues de Vipère au cours de la cérémonie de remise de diplômes), se glissèrent vivement dans la vaste pièce pour rejoindre leur table respective.

« C'est moi ou Avery a encore de la pâte à crêpes dans les cheveux ? » murmura Amy à l'adresse de ses camarades.

Aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de répondre car, au même instant, Dumbledore se leva et instaura, par ce geste, un silence absolu.

« Une nouvelle année s'achève, avec une excellente promotion qui, j'en suis sûr, restera longtemps dans les annales de Poudlard, commenta-t-il en souriant. Je sais que vous êtes, tous, heureux de vos résultats, mais je voudrais solliciter encore un moment votre attention, avant de vous laisser profiter pleinement du festin qui va suivre. »

Toujours le même silence attentif des élèves. Le vieux sorcier eut un sourire.

« Je disais donc qu'une nouvelle année s'achève. Une année qui s'est révélée particulièrement mouvementée, riche en moments de joie mais aussi, à mon plus grand regret, d'évènements bien plus sombres. »

Moment de silence, lourd en sous-entendu.

« Néanmoins, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour aller de l'avant et célébrer la fin de cette année bien particulière pour bon nombre d'entre vous. En effet, dès l'année prochaine, le calme reviendra enfin dans l'enceinte du château, avec le départ de nos redoutables 'perturbateurs' bien connus de Gryffondor qui, pendent leurs sept années passées à Poudlard, ont pris un malin plaisir à défier le règlement et à détendre l'atmosphère, commenta Dumbledore avec un amusement plus ou moins partagé par les autres membres du personnel du château. Merci donc à Messieurs Black, Lupin, Pettigrow et Potter pour leurs nombreux moments de, hum, 'égarement' qui ne seront, probablement, jamais égalés. Même si, il faut bien le reconnaître, leurs manigances n'auront pas toujours fait l'unanimité. »

Tous les regards se portèrent machinalement vers la table des Serpentard, avant de revenir sur le vieux sorcier.

« Je voudrais aussi porter une attention particulière à un autre élève de Gryffondor : Monsieur Calaway qui, plus d'une fois, a fait preuve d'un courage hors du commun, mettant souvent sa vie en danger pour venir en aide aux autres. »

Harry s'agita nerveusement, gêné, alors que des acclamations se faisaient entendre dans presque toute la Grande Salle. Dumbledore sourit largement, amusé, et leva les mains pour ramener le silence dans la pièce.

« Je vois que vous êtes nombreux à partager mon avis. De ce fait, j'accorderais volontiers cinquante points à Gryffondor pour la bravoure, et l'audace, dont il a fait preuve cette année. Ce qui, j'en suis sûr, lui servira grandement à son retour chez lui, reprit-il avec bonne humeur. Ceci m'amène à un tout autre sujet : Suite à la périlleuse démonstration de Mr Calaway sur le terrain de Quidditch, la Coupe n'avait pu être attribuée, cette année encore, à l'équipe gagnante à l'issue du match. »

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent lorsque Rusard sortit de la pièce située derrière la table des professeurs pour déposer le trophée en question devant le directeur de l'école avant de repartir de plus belle.

« Je vais donc profiter de l'occasion pour réparer cet oubli en le remettant, comme il se doit, à la maison qui mérite ce prix pour la sixième année consécutive : Gryffondor ! »

Sous les cris et acclamations des autres élèves de leur maison, les joueurs de l'équipe gagnante rejoignirent la table des enseignants. Là, Dumbledore remis la Coupe au Capitaine qui la souleva au-dessus de sa tête pour la montrer à tous, sous les applaudissements nourris des étudiants de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Sirius sauta sur l'occasion pour improviser un petit hymne de victoire :

"_Les Gryffondor_

_sont médaille d'or, _

_les Serpentard _

_prennent le placard !_

_Les rouges et or _

_sont les plus forts, _

_les verts et argent_

_s'en prennent plein les dents_ !"

Sa prestation s'acheva sous les huées des concernés.

« Merci, Mr. Black, commenta aimablement Dumbledore en ramenant à nouveau le silence alors que les sept joueurs regagnaient leur table. Cette formalité accomplie, nous allons passer, si vous le voulez bien, à la remise de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. »

Quelques murmures se firent entendre parmi la foule des élèves. Les professeurs demeuraient impassibles, attendant l'annonce des résultats. Dumbledore se passa la main dans la barbe, apparemment amusé. Finalement, il s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit la parole.

« Bien, commença-t-il. A la quatrième place, nous avons les Serpentard, qui, à mon plus grand regret, n'ont eu de cesse de dégringoler dans le classement cette année, avec cent vingt et un points. »

Silence pesant parmi les élèves concernés. Les Langues de Vipères adressèrent un regard noir en direction des Maraudeurs, les principales causes de leurs nombreuses pertes de points. Sirius leur répliqua par un large sourire innocent avant que les Serpentard ne choisisse d'adopter un profil bas.

« A la troisième place, Poufsouffle, avec deux cent quatre-vingt-quatre points, reprit Dumbledore. A la seconde place, avec trois cent trente-cinq points, Serdaigle. Et, à la première place, cette année encore, les Gryffondor dont le courage a largement contribué à leurs trois cent quatre-vingt-dix-huit points amassés cette année. »

Des acclamations s'élevèrent à la table de la maison gagnante, pour la sixième fois consécutive.

« Oui, reprit finalement Dumbledore en s'efforçant de faire revenir le calme. Oui, je comprends parfaitement votre joie pour cette victoire tout particulièrement méritée. Néanmoins, je vous demanderais, à tous, de m'accorder encore un peu d'attention. »

Il fallut encore quelques instants avant que le calme parmi les élèves des quatre maisons de Poudlard.

« Merci, approuva le vieux sorcier en souriant. Sur ce, et avant de pouvoir entamer le festin de fin d'année, je crois que votre Préfet-en-Chef aimerait prendre la parole. Je demanderais donc à James Potter de bien vouloir revenir ici. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le concerné. Celui-ci paru soudain mal à l'aise mais, face aux expressions intriguées de ses camarades, il finit par quitter la table des Gryffondor, l'air plus tendu que jamais. Sirius adressa un regard interloqué à Lily qui haussa les épaules, aucun d'eux ne connaissant la raison de sa tension soudaine alors qu'il traversait la Grande Salle pour rejoindre la table professorale. Quelques commentaires, échangés à voix basse par les autres élèves, se firent entendre sur son passage alors que tous s'interrogeaient sur la raison de son intervention à venir.

Face au personnel enseignant de l'école, James croisa un bref instant le regard du directeur. Le vieil homme sourit et inclina la tête, comme pour l'inciter à poursuivre son initiative. Le Maraudeur inspira et finit par se retourner vers la masse des étudiants qui le fixaient tous, dans l'expectative de ce qui allait suivre. Il hésita encore un instant, leva à nouveau les yeux vers le plafond dans un geste machinal puis il reporta son attention sur son auditoire. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole.

« Avant de vous dire quoique ce soit, puisque je n'étais pas le seul à assumer cette fonction, j'aimerai que la Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor se joigne à moi. »

Tous se retournèrent vers l'intéressée qui rougit légèrement. Elle se leva cependant et rejoignit le Maraudeur près de la table des professeurs : la plupart d'entre eux affichaient une expression d'attente polie. Néanmoins, la directrice de Gryffondor semblait plutôt méfiante, face à l'initiative de James, tandis que le professeur Krayak semblait totalement agacé par la situation et tapotait impatiemment des doigts la table. Lily se tourna vers son petit ami.

« Je n'ai pas prévu de dire quoi que ce soit, moi. » lui souffla-t-elle, apparemment peu convaincue par la perspective d'avoir à improviser un discours face aux autres.

James eut un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je me charge de tout ! assura-t-il en lui prenant la main, avant de s'adresser aux autres élèves. Ne vous en faites pas, je serais bref… Même si, de toute façon, la plupart d'entre vous n'écoutera pas un mot de ce que je vais dire. »

Il y eut quelques murmures dans la salle.

« Bon nombre de personnes ont sûrement été surpris par ma nomination en tant que Préfet-en-Chef. J'en ai, d'ailleurs, été le premier surpris, ajouta-t-il. Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle le professeur Dumbledore m'a désigné, moi parmi tant d'autres, pour assurer cette fonction, mais ça m'a permis de comprendre bien des choses, de devenir un peu plus responsable,… Bref, de grandir un peu ! Même si je pense que je resterai toujours un peu gamin sur les bords : je suis comme ça et c'est tout. »

Il y eut quelques murmures dans la foule, chacun se demandant où il voulait en venir.

« Mais cette nomination m'a aussi permis de trouver quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais obtenir : Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai enfin pu avoir un peu de considération de la part de la Préfète-en-Chef ici présente. Enfin, ça et un certain nombre d'autres choses. » rectifia-t-il.

Lily lui jeta un regard en coin, déconcertée. James se passa la main sur la nuque, hésitant à nouveau, avant de poursuivre.

« Vous vous demandez probablement tous où je veux en venir, commenta-t-il en souriant faiblement. Et bien, après avoir longtemps tergiversé, si je suis devant vous actuellement, ce n'est pas pour vous faire un discours barbant dont vous n'aurez que faire. Mais plutôt pour vous prendre, tous, à témoin pour quelque chose qui me tient tout particulièrement à cœur. »

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent, rapidement suivit d'un silence pesant. A la table des Gryffondor, les élèves de septième année échangèrent un regard surpris.

« James ? s'enquit Lily d'une voix incertaine. Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Il l'interrompit d'un geste de la main et se redressa, comme pour défier la foule des élèves de le contredire.

« Je sais ce que certains vont dire : que c'est irréfléchi, que nous sommes trop jeunes pour ça… Mais moi, je veux tenter le coup ! Je suis sûr que cette fois sera la bonne. »

Harry haussa les sourcils, commençant à voir où le meneur des Maraudeurs voulait en venir. Sirius esquissa un mouvement de tête approbateur, appréciant apparemment l'audace dont son meilleur ami faisait preuve. Remus se contenta d'un petit sourire.

« Il va vraiment faire ce que je pense ? » murmura Amy, à l'adresse des garçons.

Aucun ne répondit, tous les regards étant à présent braqué sur les deux Préfets-en-Chef. Faisant face à sa petite amie, James s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'un hululement sonore se fit entendre. Tous levèrent les yeux vers la chouette effraie qui jaillit soudainement dans la Grande Salle, l'air pressée. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un concierge furieux, une fiente fraîche dégoulinant sur le sommet du crâne, qui vociférait au sujet des hiboux qui ne respectaient pas les horaires pour déposer le courrier. Des éclats de rire s'élevèrent aussitôt à travers la pièce.

« Eole ! » s'exclama le Préfet-en-Chef, apparemment soulagé, alors que le rapace plongeait dans sa direction.

Passant au-dessus de son propriétaire, l'oiseau lâcha le paquet qu'il tenait entre ses serres et repartit sans demander son reste, toujours poursuivit par Rusard, alors que James attrapait adroitement le petit colis. Face à l'amusement général qu'avait provoqué l'apparition inopiné du hibou chassé par le vieux Cracmol, Dumbledore dû intervenir pour ramener le calme dans la salle.

« Après cette interruption divertissante, il me semble que Mr. Potter a encore quelque chose à faire. »

Le Maraudeur parut soudain nerveux, alors que l'attention générale revenait sur lui. Il ouvrit finalement le colis qu'Eole venait de lui apporter et en sortit une petite boite, longue et mince, qu'il tendit à la jeune fille qui rougit fortement.

«- James, ne me dis pas que…

- Ouvre-la d'abord. » lui suggéra-t-il doucement, sans la quitter des yeux.

Les doigts tremblants, alors qu'un silence tendu régnait dans la salle, elle obtempéra et eut la surprise d'y découvrir une rose d'or, sertie de petites pierres précieuses, placée dans un écrin de velours.

« C'est…c'est magnifique. » murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment de contemplation.

Il y eut quelques chuchotements intrigués dans la pièce. James eut un sourire malicieux.

« Tu n'as pas encore tout vu, lui glissa-t-il. Souffle dessus. »

Lily haussa les sourcils, hésita un instant, puis sortit précautionneusement la fleur de sa boite. Elle jeta un bref regard à son petit ami avant de souffler légèrement sur les pétales, clos, de la rose. Presque aussitôt, les pétales frémirent et, à la stupéfaction générale, s'ouvrirent lentement. Un 'oooooooooooh' admiratif se fit entendre parmi les élèves les plus proches et les professeurs, alors que Lily écarquillait les yeux en découvrant ce que cachait, jusque là, les pétales.

Après un instant de flottement, James pris doucement la rose d'or des mains de la jeune fille et la replaça dans son écrin. Il déposa la boite par terre, s'agenouilla face à une Lily plus troublée que jamais et lui prit les mains. Dans la Grande Salle, chacun retenait son souffle, attendant ce qui allait suivre.

« Lily, je sais que je ne suis vraiment pas parfait mais veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Il y eut un long moment de silence alors qu'elle pâlissait considérablement, sous le coup de l'émotion, à sa demande. Elle esquissa finalement un sourire incertain, les yeux brillants.

« Je…j'étais loin de m'attendre à ça, quand tu m'as dit de te rejoindre, commenta-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres. Mais…. Oui ! » répondit-elle finalement, le feu aux joues, dans un souffle à peine audible.

Il y eut quelques murmures dans la salle. James, déstabilisé par son absence de réponse immédiate, mis un certain temps à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

«- Oui ? répéta-t-il.

- Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant, les larmes aux yeux. Oui ! »

James n'eut pas besoin de se le faire répéter une fois de plus alors qu'il se relevait d'un bond, un grand sourire aux lèvres, pour la serrer joyeusement contre lui, sous les applaudissements de la plupart des personnes présentes dans la salle.

« Oh, j'allais oublier ! » s'exclama-t-il en la relâchant.

Il se pencha, ramassa l'écrin et en sortit calmement l'anneau d'or, orné d'une pierre rouge, que la rose contenait jusque là. De sa main libre, il prit la main de la jeune fille qui lui faisait face et, lentement, il lui passa au doigt la bague dont la pierre brillait à la lueur des chandelles. Il porta ensuite sa main à ses lèvres, sans la quitter des yeux, et des sifflements s'élevèrent parmi les étudiants, principalement à la table des Gryffondor.

« Eole ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, commenta James en souriant. Un peu plus et j'aurai dû faire ma déclaration sans cette bague pour sceller notre engagement. »

Lily éclata de rire.

« Il n'y a que toi pour te mettre dans une situation pareille. Mais ça fait partit de ton charme. »

Après un bref moment d'hésitation, ils s'embrassèrent, sous les huées et les acclamations de leurs condisciples.

« Tu es le meilleur, Jamsie ! hurla Sirius, visiblement ravi, en grimpant sur sa chaise. Je savais que tu le ferais ! »

Harry, installé à côté du Maraudeur, sourit, ému, alors qu'Amy, assise en face de Sirius, se penchait par-dessus la table pour le faire se rasseoir, avec l'aide de Remus. A présent, il pouvait partir sans regret. Il jeta un regard à la table des professeurs, pour voir McGonagall s'essuyer les yeux avec un mouchoir et Dumbledore sourire, visiblement amusé, les yeux pétillants plus malicieusement que jamais. Les deux Gryffondor s'éloignèrent finalement de la table des professeurs, sous les applaudissements, et le petit couple regagna leur place. Lily s'y retrouva aussitôt assaillie par Amy alors que James recevait des tapes amicales des garçons dans le dos.

Dumbledore eut, cette fois, bien du mal à ramener le silence, mais il finit par y parvenir.

« Après ce grand moment d'émotion que nous ont offert Mr Potter et Miss Evans… je pense que le banquet peut enfin commencer. »

Un grand brouhaha s'ensuivit, alors que les élèves reprenaient leur place respective autour des tables qui se chargèrent de plats.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, pour il ne savait trop quelle raison. Il tendit l'oreille : le silence régnait dans le dortoir, à peine troublé par les respirations régulières et paisibles des autres occupants des lieux. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à constater qu'il avait mal fermé ses rideaux la veille car un rai de lumière terne, caractéristique de l'aube, s'étalait au pied de son lit. Un miaulement joyeux se fit entendre, attirant son regard sur le chat tigré qui venait de se glisser entre deux pans des rideaux pour sauter lestement sur le lit. 

« Salut Gaïa. » murmura Harry en souriant au matou en tendant la main.

Le chat flaira une seconde les doigts offerts à lui et se laissa gratouiller derrière les oreilles avec plaisir. Harry soupira. Plus que quelques heures et il rentrerait chez lui… du moins, si tout allait bien. La veille au soir, à la fin du dîner, il s'était fait interpeller par le professeur McGonagall : Elle lui avait annoncé qu'il devrait se rendre dans le bureau du directeur sitôt le petit-déjeuner terminé, et cela avec les affaires qu'il avait sur lui à son arrivée.

Un miaulement sourd le rappela à l'ordre : Perdu dans ses réflexions, il avait interrompu sa séance de gratouille, ce qui n'était pas au goût du félin. Harry leva les yeux au plafond, à la fois agacé et amusé par le comportement de l'animal. Gaïa avait beau ne pas être plus hauts que trois pommes, il avait un caractère bien affirmé.

« Oui, oui, ça va, j'ai compris. » marmonna l'adolescent.

Satisfait, le matou se lova sur la couverture et ferma les yeux, profitant pleinement de l'attention du voyageur temporel. Harry sourit en entendant le chat ronronner. Oui, ça lui manquerait, tout ça, lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui.

Ici, au moins, il était considéré comme un élève ordinaire, et non comme le Survivant, celui sur qui reposaient les espoirs de voir un jour Voldemort disparaître totalement. Non, à cette époque, la communauté sorcière faisait tant bien que mal face à la menace grandissante du mage noir mais, au moins, il n'était pas encore question d'un élu chargé de le vaincre. Ici, il était apprécié à sa juste valeur et non pour sa 'célébrité'… Même si ses prouesses en Quidditch, en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et face aux troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient grandement contribué à ce qu'il se fasse connaître à cette époque aussi. Sans compter le fait qu'il fréquentait les Maraudeurs ! Vivre avec le quatuor infernal de Poudlard s'était, d'ailleurs, révélé moins facile qu'il ne le pensait au début mais il ne regrettait aucun des moments passés en leur compagnie. Et, bien sûr, ce voyage dans le temps lui avait permis de mieux connaître ses parents, d'en apprendre plus sur ses origines et son passé,… Mais, d'un autre côté, il s'était attaché à ces adolescents plus ou moins insouciants, bons vivants, qui profitaient pleinement de leur vie. Néanmoins, il était impatient de pouvoir enfin retourner à son époque, de retrouver ses amis, même s'il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier les évènements passés là-bas durant son absence.

Il soupira, secoua la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées de son esprit et il s'efforça de se concentrer sur l'instant présent, à savoir gratouiller la tête d'un chat en manque d'affection.

* * *

«- Bien, Harry… Lorsque tu seras prêt, rejoins-moi dans mon bureau, veux-tu ? lança, d'une voix douce, le directeur. 

- Oui, professeur. » acquiesça l'intéressé.

Dumbledore sourit puis gagna son bureau, le laissant avec les autres Gryffondor de septième année (qui avaient insistés pour l'accompagner), dans une petite pièce attenante dont Harry avait, jusque là, ignoré l'existence. Un moment de silence s'instaura durant lequel tout le monde s'agita nerveusement, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, jusqu'à ce que Harry brise le silence.

« Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je n'aime pas trop les scènes d'adieux alors… »

Cette remarque arracha un maigre sourire aux six autres. D'un commun accord, Remus puis Sirius s'avancèrent.

«- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire mais, en tout cas, Harry, je peux dire, au nom de tous, que nous sommes heureux d'avoir pu te connaître, commença Remus, en lui serrant brièvement la main. Et même si je n'ai pas toujours été très aimable avec toi durant ton séjour ici, ce que je regrette grandement, je sais que nous nous reverrons…d'ici quelques années. Mais…

- Tu vas tous nous manquer. Surtout ton talent d'Attrapeur…, et tes idées de blagues. » l'interrompit Sirius, tout en faisant de même que son ami.

Harry sourit à cette remarque. Décidément, Sirius restait fidèle à lui-même et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ponctuer n'importe quelle conversation d'humour, même si ses propos pouvaient paraître quelque peu déplacer en cet instant. D'ailleurs, les autres ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur, en dehors d'Amy qui le gratifia d'un coup de coude qui se voulait discret mais qui n'échappa à personne. Mais la petite lueur que Harry pouvait voir dans les yeux de Sirius avait bien plus de valeur que n'importe quel mot qu'il aurait pu prononcer.

« Et puis, Harry, comme l'a fait remarquer Lunard, ceci n'est pas vraiment un adieu… Juste une nouvelle étape à franchir. Quoiqu'il en soit…, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre un bref instant. Je suis ravi de savoir que mon, futur, filleul sera le digne fils de son père. Et… »

Il secoua la tête et se passa la main sur la nuque d'un air embarrassé.

«… Enfin, on ne se reverra lorsque tu rentreras chez toi, non ? » marmonna-t-il en s'efforçant d'adopter une attitude décontractée qui ne trompa personne.

Amy voulu répliquer quelque chose mais jugea préférable de se raviser et embrassa Harry sur la joue.

« Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire mais je te souhaite de bien rentrer chez toi et de profiter pleinement de la vie qui s'y offrira à toi, Harry. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tout comme tes parents ; et je suis fière de savoir que je serais, d'ici quelques années, ta marraine. Tu nous as appris à toujours affronter les choses en face et je ne peux que t'encourager à toujours braver les aléas de la vie, même si elle n'a pas toujours été facile pour toi, avec cette confiance en toi qui fait toute ta force. » lâcha-t-elle, soutenant tant bien que mal le regard du jeune homme qui sourit légèrement.

Peter, quant à lui, avait jugé préférable de rester en retrait et, s'étant réfugié dans un coin de la pièce, marmonna un vague "rentres bien chez toi." à Harry qui l'ignora sciemment, se contentant d'incliner la tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu. Après un bref moment d'hésitation et quelques échanges de regards interrogateurs, Sirius, Remus et Amy quittèrent la pièce d'un commun accord, suivit de près par un Peter qui ne demandait qu'à partir au plus vite, laissant ainsi le "trio Potter" seul.

Un silence gêné s'instaura entre eux, aucun d'eux ne sachant comment formuler ce qui, en cet instant, leur pesait sur le cœur. Finalement, Lily s'écarta de son fiancé, les yeux brillants et s'avança vers Harry, soutenant tant bien que mal le regard troublé de l'adolescent. Celui-ci, malgré les instructions de Dumbledore, avait profité de sa tranquillité matinale pour annuler l'effet de la potion d'Aparencia et avait, une fois de plus, recouru à la Métamorphose pour donner le change en présence du vieux sorcier. Ce qui lui avait permis de reprendre sa véritable apparence lorsque les autres les avaient laissés 'entre Potter', même si Lily ne portait pas encore (officiellement du moins) ce nom.

La jeune fille eut une brève hésitation, se mordant les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler, puis étreignit l'adolescent qui eut bien du mal à ne pas se laisser emporter par l'émotion du moment.

« Même si je suppose que Dumbledore fera en sorte qu'on ne se rappelle de rien, je suis heureuse d'avoir eu l'occasion de te connaître, Harry…Potter. » murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Harry ne pu qu'esquisser un petit sourire triste.

«- Ne pleures pas, Harry, souffla-t-elle lui faisant ainsi prendre conscience des quelques larmes qu'il n'avait pu contenir plus longtemps.

- C'est toi qui pleure ! répliqua-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait le plus léger possible en s'efforçant de sourire.

- Ce n'est même pas vrai ! protesta-t-elle en grimaçant, non sans s'essuyer les yeux de la main. En tout cas, quoi qu'il se passe, je suis fière de savoir que, d'ici quelques années, j'aurai un fils aussi brave et fantastique que toi, ajouta-t-elle en effleurant du bout des doigts l'une des joues de l'adolescent pour en ôter les quelques larmes qui y persistaient. Un digne héritier de Gryffondor... Merci pour tout.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi pendant ces quelques mois que j'ai passé ici. Même si ça n'a pas toujours été facile, tu ne peux pas savoir le bonheur que j'ai eu d'avoir enfin une telle occasion de mieux connaître mes futurs parents, de passer du temps avec vous…

- Je ne peux qu'imaginer, murmura-t-elle. Enfin, j'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi, quand tu rentreras à ton époque.

- D'après Dumbledore, il se peu que je revienne juste à temps pour un bon match de Quidditch, répondit Harry en souriant légèrement à cette perspective alors que Lily réprimait difficilement un maigre sourire à ces propos.

- Eh Lily, tu comptes monopoliser Harry encore longtemps ? intervint alors James qui s'était un peu rapproché et semblait vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Non, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement et les yeux brillants de larmes, avant de rencontrer le regard de Harry. Et, même si je ne pourrai pas prendre soin de toi autant que je le voudrais, je t'aimerai toujours, Harry. Et je serais toujours aussi fière de toi… En tout cas, comme l'a dit Sirius, tu nous manqueras, conclut-elle avant de le serrer à nouveau contre elle.

- Vous me manquerez tous. » répliqua Harry.

Lily s'écarta finalement et recula, en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche, pour laisser la place à James. Celui-ci s'avança à son tour, hésita un instant, puis étreignit, lui aussi, brièvement l'adolescent.

«- Merci pour tout, Harry, murmura-t-il. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi…, entre me sauver la vie à chaque fois que j'étais dans le pétrin, et m'avoir permis de voir clair en mes sentiments envers Lily. Et aussi de nous avoir permis de remporter la Coupe de Quidditch, parce que je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans toi, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Vous auriez dû trouver un autre Attrapeur, répliqua Harry sur le même ton amusé (qui sonnait un peu faux) que celui que James venait d'employer.

- Oui… En tout cas, je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Et même si je ne serais ton…père que d'ici quelques années, je peux te dire que je suis vraiment fier, et flatté, de savoir que mon fils sera mon digne successeur, autant en Quidditch qu'en blague…, tout en étant encore mieux que ce que je suis, et que ce que j'ai pu être. Et… Merci pour tout, en fait. »

Harry hocha la tête, la gorge trop nouée pour parler. James eut un petit sourire compréhensif, et revint auprès de sa future épouse, venant passer un bras autour de sa taille.

« On ferait mieux de retourner au bureau de Dumbledore, avant qu'il ne vienne voir ce qu'on fait. » suggéra, finalement, James, alors qu'un silence pesant était revenu entre eux.

Harry acquiesça et, s'efforçant de reprendre contenance, reprit sa forme d'emprunt qu'il n'aurait plus à garder très longtemps et se dirigea vers la porte menant au bureau directorial, en compagnie des deux autres.

«- Une dernière chose Harry, intervint Lily en le coupant dans son élan. On dit qu'on n'oublie jamais les rencontres que l'on fait mais qu'on a juste du mal à s'en souvenir, alors, quoiqu'il advienne, aucun de nous n'oubliera jamais ces quelques mois que tu as passé ici.

- Je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier. » assura Harry, sans oser se retourner vers le couple.

Sur ces mots, tous trois franchirent la porte l'un après l' autre, pour y retrouver Sirius, Remus, Amy et Peter.

« Tiens, où est Dumbledore ? » s'étonna James.

Quasiment au même instant, le vieil homme apparut dans la pièce, par la lourde porte en chêne. Il sourit en apercevant les sept adolescents.

«- Alors, vous avez fini ? demanda-t-il.

- Euh, presque professeur. » intervint soudain James, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose.

Dumbledore sourit mais resta silencieux. James s'écarta de Lily, non sans échanger avec elle un discret regard entendu et tendit la main à Harry qui, après un moment d'hésitation la serra. Il eut cependant bien du mal à rester impassible alors que le Maraudeur glissait un papier, soigneusement plié, dans sa main.

«- Rentre bien chez toi, commenta simplement James avant de relâcher sa main et rejoindre ses camarades.

- Merci. » murmura Harry.

Il y eut un moment de silence que Dumbledore finit par briser, alors que Harry glissait discrètement le papier dans l'une de ses poches.

« Bien, il est grand temps de te renvoyer chez toi, Harry. » commenta-t-il, en sortant une petite fiole contenant un liquide violet d'un tiroir de son bureau.

Le vieux sorcier tendit l'objet à l'adolescent, qui le prit sans discuter, non sans jeter un regard sceptique au produit qu'il contenait.

« Tu dois tout boire, Harry. » intervint Dumbledore.

Harry inspira profondément, jeta un dernier regard aux Maraudeurs qui lui adressèrent un sourire engageant, et ouvrit le flacon qu'il porta à ses lèvres et vida d'un trait, avec une petite moue écœurée.

L'effet, en tout cas, ne se fit pas attendre car, presque aussitôt, le bureau directorial sembla se dissoudre, puis il s'évapora tout d'un coup.

* * *

Et voilà, fini !

Plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin de Lorsque. J'espère avoir vos avis pour ce chapitre qui m'a pris pas mal de temps (certains passages datent de plus d'un an et ont été modifiés et reformulés par la suite), surtout que j'avais dû ressortir sur ordi ce dont je me souvenais de mes brouillons ce qui n'est pas spécialement évident :D

Sinon, je voulais vous demander quelque chose : qui parmi vous, serait partant pour une suite de Lorsque? Ce serait la septième année de Harry à son époque, avec (peut-être) un parallèle avec ce qui se passe pour les Maraudeurs après le départ de Harry. Si oui,sans (comme pour Lorsque) ou avecréférence aux tomes 5 et 6 ?

Répondez-moi franchement.

Merci à vous tous et à bientôt !


	50. Plus qu'un mythe, une réalité

Salut tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de **_Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe_**. J'espère que vous avez du temps devant vous parce qu'il fait 64 pages Word (TNR 12, avec espace entre les paragraphes) !

Sinon, désolée de ne pas avoir fait, encore, les RAR mais je suis pas mal prise et mon ordi ne met, décidément pas du sien (quel plaie l'informatique, des fois) ! En plus, je sais toujours pas si c'est autorisé de mettre les RAR directement sur je fais une MAJ rapide pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps mais merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, votre patience, votre soutien (les personnes concernées se reconnaîtront).En tout cas je promet que j'en ferai une autre plus complète avec résumé des chapitres précédents, etc... dès que possible… Oui, je sais que j'ai déjà dit ça pour les derniers chapitres mais bon…là je suis en vacances pour 2 mois donc, je devrais avoir le temps…surtout que, maintenant cette fic est ENFIN finie (oui, je sais, j'y aurai quand même passé 4 ans ) Même si, sur ce coup, je fais la MAJ « sans filet » ni avis de quiconque sur cette version…Elle sera peut-être quelque peu remaniée par la suite… On verra.

Sinon, évidemment, Harry Potter and co appartiennent à JK.Rowling.

Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture et j'espère avoir votre avis !

**

* * *

Chapitre 44 : Plus qu'un mythe : une réalité **

Quelque chose de râpeux et d'humide contre l'une de ses mains le sortit de sa torpeur.

« Harry. Harry, tu m'entends ? »

L'adolescent ouvrit péniblement les yeux, pour apercevoir des visages flous, penchés au-dessus de lui.

«- Eh, il revient à lui ! s'exclama une voix.

- Pas trop tôt, grommela une autre voix. Potter, vous rendez-vous compte du désordre que vous avez mis dans ma réserve ?

- Severus, intervint une troisième voix. Le moment est mal choisi, pour parler de ça. »

L'adolescent aperçu alors la silhouette, incertaine à ses yeux, mais au combien familière de Dumbledore s'approcher de lui et lui mettre ses lunettes sur son nez. Aussitôt sa vision se fit bien plus nette, suffisamment en tout cas pour voir qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie, et bien entouré.

«- Comment te sens-tu, Harry ? intervint le vieil homme.

- Euh, un peu endolori mais ça va, marmonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il y eut un bref murmure, parmi les quelques personnes (notamment Ron, Hermione) qui se tenaient derrière le directeur.

«- Ce qui s'est passé ? intervint la voix, dédaigneuse, de Rogue. Vous avez mis sans dessus dessous ma réserve, Potter, ruinant ainsi des dizaines d'heures de travail et de recherches, et vous allez dire que vous ne vous en rappelez pas ?

- Severus…, le coupa le directeur. Harry a pris un sacré coup avec cette étagère. »

Un jappement lui fit prendre conscience de la présence d'un gros chien noir dont les pattes avants étaient posées sur le lit où se trouvait l'adolescent, sa tête seulement à quelques centimètres de l'une des mains de l'adolescent. Ce dernier grimaça, réalisant ce qu'était la chose humide et râpeuse sur sa main à son réveil. Mais d'où est-ce que Sirius sortait cette soudaine idée de lui lécher la main ? Il s'efforça cependant à s'asseoir sur son lit, éveillant ainsi un violent mal de crâne qui, visiblement, n'attendait que le plus petit geste de sa part pour se manifester. L'adolescent grimaça à nouveau, en réponse à la douleur qui lui martelait à présent les tempes. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais il en fut empêché par l'arrivée intempestive de Madame Pomfresh.

« Allez, tout le monde dehors ! Ce n'est pas un salon de thé ici, mais une infirmerie, gronda-t-elle. Et puis, laissez-moi donc m'occuper de mon malade ! »

Harry eut un léger sourire devant l'autorité familière de l'infirmière, tandis que, un peu à contrecœur, les élèves quittaient la pièce, non sans un dernier regard à leur camarade alité, ou quelques propos amicaux.

«- Et vous aussi, professeur Rogue, insista l'infirmière en adressant un regard sévère à l'enseignant qui la gratifia d'un regard noir.

- Pas tant que Potter n'aura pas…

- Il doit se reposer, le coupa sèchement l'infirmière.

- Severus, je prends l'entière responsabilité de ce qui s'est passé lors de cette retenue, paraît-il, d'ailleurs, quelque peu injustifiée. » intervint Dumbledore, en jetant un regard éloquent au professeur de potions.

Celui-ci s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais il se tut aux propos du directeur et ravala ses propos acerbes.

«- Je suppose que _ça_ doit aussi sortir ! commenta, avec un petit sourire mauvais, Rogue, en désignant Patmol qui grogna à son attention, n'aimant visiblement pas le qualificatif "ça".

- Non, lui il peut rester. » rétorqua le directeur, les yeux pétillants malicieusement.

Le canidé inclina la tête sur le côté et l'adolescent fut persuadé de l'avoir vu esquissé un sourire triomphal. Une expression qui, semble-t-il, n'échappa pas au responsable de Serpentard qui, les mâchoires crispées, fusilla le chien du regard.

« Severus, s'il vous plaît. » insista paisiblement Dumbledore, sur un ton qui n'admettait pourtant aucune réplique, alors que le Maître des Potions s'apprêtait à faire un quelconque commentaire.

Rogue capitula, de mauvaise grâce, et partit en marmonnant des propos que Harry ne pu saisir. Dans le même temps, l'infirmière, semblant se passer de commentaire au sujet de la présence du chien, vint au chevet de l'adolescent et entreprit de l'ausculter.

«- Potter…, soupira-t-elle. Vous avez une sacrée bosse. Décidément, vous ne faites jamais les choses à la légère, grommela-t-elle tout en faisant disparaître l'œdème d'une formule. Enfin, estimez-vous heureux de ne pas avoir de traumatisme crânien…, ce qui est étonnant en vue du choc que vous avez subi. Cela étant, quoi que vous puissiez dire, je tiens à ce que vous restiez à l'infirmerie durant les deux jours à venir, intima-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Et que vous vous reposiez, ajouta-t-elle avant de lui tendre un bout de chocolat. Prenez ça, Potter !

- Mais…

- Prenez ça ! Et sans discuter. » insista la sorcière.

Harry soupira, ne se sentant pas en état de tenter de protester, et prit docilement le chocolat, alors qu'elle remplissait un gobelet d'un liquide à la couleur et à l'odeur peu engageantes.

«- Et ça aussi. Ca fera disparaître votre mal de tête, conclut-elle avant de se tourner vers le directeur. Ménagez-le, Mr le Directeur, ajouta-t-elle.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, Pompom ! » assura le directeur en souriant.

L'infirmière soupira et jeta un bref regard à l'adolescent qui rechignait à prendre sa potion.

« Buvez, Potter ! Le moment est mal choisi, pour faire la fine bouche, riposta-t-elle. Vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre à vous-même. »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons non sans marmonner quelque chose à propos du fait "_qu'il n'était pas un Potter pour rien_.".

Harry soupira, et concéda à boire la potion d'un coup, non sans une grimace assez significative.

« Beurk ! » marmonna-t-il, après que l'infirmière eut quitté la pièce.

Le directeur sourit.

« Sirius, tu peux reprendre ton apparence. »

Aussitôt, l'intéressé quitta sa forme canine et jeta un regard inquiet à son filleul.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Comme quelqu'un qui s'est pris toute une étagère et son contenu sur la tête. »

Sirius eut un bref sourire.

«- Je vois que tu prends ça plutôt bien, observa-t-il. En tout cas, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ton compte mais Rogue était furieux, ajouta-t-il avec un ricanement satisfait.

- Oui, c'est ce que nous avons pu, tous, remarquer. » intervint paisiblement Dumbledore.

Aux paroles du vieux sorcier, les derniers évènements s'imposèrent soudain à l'esprit de l'adolescent.

« Dites, ça peut paraître déplacer comme question, mais quel jour sommes-nous ? »

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard entendu et le directeur de Poudlard esquissa un sourire malicieux.

« Je ne pense pas me tromper, mais n'hésite pas me corriger si c'est le cas, en affirmant que tu voudrais, surtout, connaître l'année plutôt que le jour à proprement parler, non ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

«- Evidemment, vous le savez ! commenta-t-il simplement.

- Effectivement, reconnu avec bonne grâce le directeur. Mais, pour te répondre, tu es revenu à toi le 2 juin 1997 à 22h34, soit deux heures après que le professeur Rogue t'ait retrouvé, inconscient, dans sa réserve, précisa-t-il après un bref regard à une montre à gousset qu'il rangea dans l'une des poches de sa robe. Cela te convient-il ? »

L'adolescent acquiesça.

«- Je croyais que vous étiez sensé faire en sorte que personne ne… ne se souvienne de ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? tenta-t-il au bout d'un moment de silence.

- Oh mais c'est effectivement le cas, assura Dumbledore en souriant. Sirius ici présent se rappelait simplement d'un certain Harry Calaway qui avait, effectivement, fait ses études à Poudlard entre 1977 et 1978, mais sans plus. »

Harry jeta un regard en biais à son parrain qui semblait trouver un grand intérêt pour le plafond, blanc, de l'infirmerie. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de songer qu'il devait en savoir plus long sur son petit séjour dans le passé.

« A ce sujet, j'imagine que tu n'es pas sans savoir que la nouvelle forme de tes lunettes en a surpris plus d'un. L'espace d'un instant, le professeur Rogue a crû, lui-même, être l'objet d'un mauvais tour de son imagination. » déclara innocemment Dumbledore en se lissant distraitement la barbe.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, et porta la main à ses lunettes. Il comprit ce que voulait dire le vieux sorcier en sentant sous ses doigts la forme indiscutablement ovale, et non plus ronde, des montures.

« La ressemblance n'en est que plus troublante, observa Sirius avec un amusement des plus évidents. J'aurai payé cher pour être là, rien que pour voir la tête de Rogue, lorsqu'il t'a retrouvé, sans connaissance, dans sa réserve et avec _ces_ lunettes. »

* * *

30 juin 1978 - Poudlard 

Une agitation sans pareille régnait dans le hall d'entrée du château alors que les élèves affluaient des étages, chargés de leurs affaires. La nouvelle du départ de Harry, quelques heures plus tôt, s'était très vite répandue dans toute l'école, de sorte que tous cherchaient à deviner la raison de ce départ si discret.

« Il aurait quand même pu dire au revoir avant de partir comme un voleur, grommela Sirius en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son jeans. On l'a quand même gardé dans notre groupe pendant près d'un an. »

James et Lily, main dans la main, échangèrent un regard entendu : A peine Harry partit, Dumbledore n'avait pas perdu de temps pour soumettre l'ensemble du château, et ses occupants, à un sort d'oubli adapté pour la circonstance. Autrement dit, si tous se rappelaient encore de l'existence de Harry Calaway à Poudlard, ses 'coups d'éclat', et tout ce qu'il avait pu dire d'important au cours de son séjour avaient été soigneusement effacés de la mémoire des élèves et professeurs. De sorte que les deux Préfets-en-Chef étaient certainement les seules personnes (en dehors de Harry lui-même et, probablement, Dumbledore) à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé durant ces derniers mois. Au moins, ils avaient la certitude que le sort employé par Lily sur ce qu'ils avaient donné à Harry, avant son départ, avait correctement fonctionné : Ils étaient les deux seuls élèves à avoir été épargné par le sortilège réalisé par le directeur.

« Au fait, intervint Amy. Je suis surprise que vous n'ayez rien prévu pour marquer la fin de l'année. Vous avez marqué le coup durant la remise des diplômes mais pas là, ça m'étonne. »

Les garçons échangèrent un regard puis Sirius eut un sourire machiavélique.

« Tu crois ? » lâcha-t-il négligemment alors que des élèves des autres maisons commençaient à quitter le hall d'entrée pour embarquer dans les diligences chargées de les conduire à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Il y eut alors un rire caquetant puis… SPLASH ! Surgissant de nulle part, un liquide noir s'abattit du plafond sur les élèves rassemblés près de la porte. Les filles se figèrent, prises au dépourvu, imitées par les Maraudeurs qui échangèrent un nouveau regard. Presque au même moment, un claquement sec se fit entendre : Les élèves touchés par le liquide disparurent dans un nuage rosé, à la stupéfaction générale. Lorsque le nuage se dispersa, des rires se firent entendre parmi les étudiants qui avaient échappé à l'intervention de l'esprit frappeur de l'école, alors que tous découvraient la dernière blague du quatuor infernal de Gryffondor : Les élèves touchés, principalement des Serpentard d'ailleurs, étaient, à présent, affublés de plumes bariolées.

«- Le principe des plumes et du goudron moldu, revisité par les Maraudeurs, commenta fièrement Sirius en s'adossant à la rampe de l'escalier.

- Avec la collaboration de Peeves, renchérit James en souriant.

- Tout en le rendant inaltérable par la magie classique, précisa Remus.

- Il leur faudra donc patienter au moins huit heures pour en être débarrassé. » conclut Peter.

Amy secoua la tête, alors que leur petit groupe se remettait en mouvement.

«- Simple mais original, approuva-t-elle.

- Vous n'avez pas pu vous en empêcher, soupira Lily en s'adressant surtout à son fiancé.

- Comme l'a fait remarquer Amy, il faut 'marquer le coup', intervint Sirius.

- Ah oui, nous avons d'ailleurs oublié de préciser que plus ils essayeront d'annuler notre petite blague par la magie et plus la durée du sort sera prolongée, ajouta James.

- Et machiavélique en plus, conclut Lily partagée entre amusement et agacement face aux 'gamineries' des garçons.

- Tu n'as pas fini d'en apprendre sur moi, Lily Jolie. » murmura James en l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser rapidement.

Lily sourit.

« Eh, les tourtereaux, bougez-vous, ou nous n'aurons plus de diligences de libre. » s'exclama Sirius, déjà en bas de l'escalier de marbre.

Les concernés levèrent les yeux au ciel mais suivirent leurs amis jusqu'au parc, passant entre des élèves hilares et des plumages riches en couleur, avant de se glisser dans la première diligence vide qui s'offrait à eux, non sans un dernier regard à l'imposant château qui se dressait fièrement au milieu du parc et qui avait été une demeure, tout au long de leur scolarité, pour tous ces jeunes sorciers impatients de rentrer chez eux. La vieille bâtisse avait déjà vu passer de nombreuses générations d'élèves et en verrait sûrement encore de nombreuses autres. Ils avaient, tous, vécu tant de choses entre ces murs. Bien des souvenirs inoubliables étaient associés à cette école que certains s'apprêtaient à quitter définitivement.

Lily ressentit un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'elle ne reviendrait plus à Poudlard, du moins pas en tant qu'élève, que l'insouciance estudiantine était belle et bien terminée, qu'il leur faudrait désormais affronter en face la réalité du monde adulte. Après sept années passées en ces lieux, Poudlard était devenu, pour la plupart, comme une seconde maison. Ils y avaient appris tout ce qui faisait, désormais, d'eux des sorciers aguerris. Des amitiés s'y étaient formées… _Des couples aussi_, lui rappela une petite part de son esprit. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Il était loin le temps où elle avait, pour la première fois, posé les yeux sur la silhouette parsemée d'ouvertures lumineuses de Poudlard, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire sa rentrée dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. Elle se revoyait parfaitement à cet instant, une fillette anxieuse à la perspective de ce qui l'attendrait, mais fébrile à la perspective de toutes ces connaissances qui leurs seraient enseignées en ces lieux. A cette époque, elle était loin de s'imaginer qu'elle y trouverait des amis fidèles et l'amour de sa vie.

Une légère pression sur sa main gauche la tira de ses réflexions et elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard du jeune homme qui s'était assis près d'elle. James lui adressa un sourire entendu.

« On y reviendra, assura-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si on quittait Poudlard pour toujours. »

Elle lui sourit en retour et se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre de la diligence, alors qu'elle franchissait le mur d'enceinte de l'école, profitant d'un dernier aperçu du château avant que les hautes murailles ne masquent la vieille bâtisse à leur vue.

* * *

juin 1997 

L'infirmerie aurait pu être silencieuse, si la respiration régulière du chien noir, profondément assoupit au pied du lit, n'était pas venue troubler le calme qui y régnait. Harry, lui, était resté un long moment à fixer le plafond de l'infirmerie, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu, toutes les épreuves qu'il avait endurées, durant ces douze mois passés parmi les Maraudeurs était encore trop présent, trop réel, dans son esprit. Pourtant, aucune preuve ne subsistait de son séjour prolongé à une autre époque que la sienne, en dehors de ses lunettes… Avait-il rêvé tout ça ?

Il soupira et tendit machinalement la main vers la table de chevet, à la recherche desdites lunettes. Il les pris, souriant légèrement, et effleura du bout des doigts les montures sombres, et ovales, avant de glisser ses lunettes sur son nez, sa vision se faisant dès lors plus nette que quelques minutes auparavant. Il repensa aussitôt à ce fameux match de Quidditch où James avait modifié la forme de ses lunettes… Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait, par la suite, pensé à rendre son aspect d'origine à l'objet. L'adolescent soupira : tout ce qu'il avait subit dans le passé avait été parti intégrante de sa vie, même s'il était rentré chez lui, à quelques heures d'intervalle de l'incident alors qu'une année s'était écoulée avant qu'il ne revienne à son époque.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il repensa au fait qu'il avait quitté les Maraudeurs avec toutes ses affaires, réduites pour la plupart, dans l'une des poches de sa robe… Robe d'uniforme qui était, d'ailleurs soigneusement pliée sur une chaise proche.

« Accio. » murmura-t-il distraitement, faisant ainsi venir l'étoffe noire à lui, tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le rebord du lit.

Se remémorant, plus que jamais, ses derniers instants à l'époque des Maraudeurs, il jeta un bref regard vers le chien noir qui dormait toujours. Cela fait, Harry plongea la main dans l'une des poches de sa robe d'uniforme, pour y trouver ce qu'il espérait : le papier soigneusement plié que James lui avait discrètement transmis peu avant son départ. Le cœur battant, Harry sortit aussi discrètement que possible (pour ne pas réveiller son parrain, sous sa forme canine, qui avait été autorisé à rester auprès de l'adolescent pour veiller sur lui) de son lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour profiter de la lueur blafarde émise par la demi-lune. S'installant sur le rebord, les doigts tremblants, Harry déplia le papier et le lissa soigneusement, pour constater qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une photo. D'une photo qui avait été prise dans la salle commune, après la petite fête que les Maraudeurs avaient organisée en son honneur.

Harry eut un maigre sourire en observant l'image qui s'offrait à lui : James, affalé dans un des fauteuils, Lily blottie contre lui, installée sur les genoux de son petit ami, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule d'un certain Harry Calaway négligemment installé sur l'un des bras du fauteuil, Sirius ayant pris place de l'autre côté de son meilleur ami, Remus et Amy, assis par terre, levant les yeux de l'échiquier qu'ils avaient installés entre eux… Harry sentit aussitôt son regard s'embuer et se hâta d'enlever ses lunettes pour essuyer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler alors qu'il repensait à l'un des derniers bons moments qu'il avait passé à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Remettant ses lunettes, il fit accidentellement tomber la photo qu'il rattrapa lestement…pour découvrir que quelques mots avaient été inscrits au verso de la photographie. Intrigué, il porta à nouveau le document sous la pâle lumière offerte par l'astre nocturne : "_Un petit souvenir qui scellera à jamais ces instants que tu as passés en notre compagnie et qui nous permettra de ne rien oublier de tout ce que nous avons vécu grâce à toi. Ceci restera notre petit secret à tous les trois mais j'espère que tu apprécieras ce gage de notre amitié et de notre plus profonde affection, Lily et James_."

Harry resta un long moment immobile, les yeux rivés sur ces quelques mots. Alors c'était de cette façon qu'ils avaient pu contrer le sortilège auquel Dumbledore avait soumis l'ensemble du château à la suite de son départ ? Par ce simple bout de papier, ses parents avaient pu conserver intacts les souvenirs de son séjour parmi eux ?

Il fut arraché de ses réflexions en entendant le chien bouger dans son sommeil. Harry eut un sourire moqueur : C'était à se demander lequel du parrain ou du filleul veillait l'autre. Au moins, c'était quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé de l'époque où il avait partagé le dortoir des Maraudeurs : Sirius avait toujours un sommeil très lourd, il ne se réveillait pas facilement.

* * *

30 juin 1978 – Poudlard Express 

«- Tour en D4, murmura Lily à l'adresse de son fiancé, installée sur ses genoux.

- Tu es sûre ? Parce que…

- Fais ce que je te dis, idiot, on discutera stratégie plus tard. » riposta-t-elle en enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou.

Il rougit légèrement mais se plia à ses exigences, et s'empara ainsi du cavalier de son adversaire. Celui-ci, qui n'était autre que Remus, eu un sourire désabusé.

« Pas mal, commenta-t-il en se concentrant sur ses pièces. Reine en D4. » annonça-t-il finalement.

Lily eut une moue contrariée alors que la reine noire du lycanthrope s'emparait de la tour blanche. La jeune fille étudia avec soin le plateau de jeu, avant d'esquisser un sourire triomphal. Elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son 'coéquipier' qui fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça néanmoins. James déplaça alors son cavalier…et le roi noir rendit les armes, à la plus grande stupeur du Préfet-en-Chef.

«- Eh mais c'est… Mais…

- Echec et mat, annonça fièrement Lily.

- Echec et mat ? intervint Sirius, médusé.

- Oui, confirma Lily en riant. Même si James a l'air d'en être le premier surpris, ajouta-t-elle en passant affectueusement la main dans les cheveux en bataille du concerné.

- J'ai battu Remus ? répéta-t-il lentement avant d'étreindre joyeusement la jeune fille. Tu es un vrai porte-bonheur, Lily ! s'exclama-t-il. Mon porte-bonheur personnel ! »

Peter, vautré sur l'une des banquettes, les jambes repliées au-dessus de son dos, une plume en sucre à la bouche, reporta son attention sur le grimoire qu'il lisait depuis le début du voyage et dont il avait interrompu la lecture à l'annonce de la victoire de James. Remus, lui, eut un sourire.

«- Félicitation, à vous deux, pour cette victoire, commenta-t-il. Je suppose néanmoins que tu ne veux pas remettre ton titre en jeu, James ?

- Moi je veux bien tenter, déclara Sirius en se levant vivement alors que son meilleur ami rejetait la proposition du lycanthrope de la bande à refaire une autre partie. Mais je veux aussi Lily avec moi.

- Rêves toujours ! riposta James en resserrant jalousement son étreinte autour de la taille de sa fiancée. D'ailleurs, nous avons une ronde à faire. »

Sirius eut un rictus sarcastique.

« Oh mais bien sûr, une ronde ! On va y croire. » se moqua-t-il.

James haussa les sourcils.

« Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité, Sirius. On ne pense pas qu'à ça, nous. Lily, tu viens ? demanda-t-il en se levant, l'entraînant de toute façon dans son mouvement puisqu'elle était toujours sur ses genoux. On va faire un tour. » ajouta-t-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et le couple quitta le compartiment alors que Sirius se laissait tomber sur le siège libéré par son ami.

« Ok, lâcha-t-il. Alors, on la fait cette partie ? »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

«- Si tu veux prendre le risque de te faire battre à nouveau, commença-t-il.

- Oh mais je ne perdrais pas, répliqua Sirius sur un ton assuré. Mais je prends Amy avec moi ! Il n'y a pas de raison à ce que je n'aie pas, moi aussi, mon porte-bonheur. »

* * *

juin 1997 – deux semaines plus tard 

La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours de Métamorphose.

« Mr Potter, pourrai-je vous parler un instant ? » l'interpella vivement le professeur McGonagall alors que les élèves de sixième année se hâtaient de quitter la salle.

Harry acquiesça et murmura à Ron un bref "je vous retrouve dans la Salle Commune." Avant de s'avancer vers le bureau de la directrice adjointe. Celle-ci attendit que la porte de la classe se fût refermée sur quelques retardataires avant de prendre la parole.

« Je suis impressionnée par vos progrès dans ma matière, Potter, observa-t-elle en le fixant avec son sérieux habituel. Oh, bien sûr, vous avez toujours été capable de réaliser les exercices qu'on vous demandait en cours, là n'est pas la question. Mais je dois dire que, depuis quelques jours, vous vous révélez plus brillant qu'avant. J'entends par là que vous mettez beaucoup moins de temps à maîtriser un exercice que, il y a quelques semaines, vous auriez mis plusieurs heures à assimiler. »

Harry sourit légèrement : Ayant conservé ses acquis et connaissance accumulés durant son séjour dans le passé, il n'avait, de ce fait, aucune difficulté à exécuter parfaitement les exercices demandés par les professeurs à son époque.

McGonagall se fit plus grave.

« Le directeur m'a informé du fait qu'il vous dispensait des examens à venir. »

Harry ne répondit pas, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

« Il m'a aussi expliqué la raison de cette dispense. »

L'adolescent resta impassible mais la responsable de Gryffondor se permit alors un sourire.

« Vous avez eu la chance d'être entouré des personnes les plus douées dans cette matière, reprit-elle. Et je constate que cette opportunité ne vous a été que bénéfique. Après tout, votre père était probablement l'un des sorciers les plus brillants que je connaisse dans l'art de la Métamorphose. »

Harry eut un maigre sourire, alors que l'enseignante redevenait grave.

« J'imagine que tout cela a dû être difficile pour vous, d'autant plus lorsqu'il vous a fallut repartir, non ? »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et rencontra le regard, quelque peu compatissant, de la sorcière. A sa plus grande surprise, la seule personne qui s'intéressait vraiment à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir était sa responsable de maison : Elle avait été la seule à deviner ce qu'il endurait depuis quelques jours.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« J'ai très bien connu vos parents, reprit-elle posément. Durant leur scolarité, et après. Je suis convaincue qu'ils seraient très fiers de ce que vous êtes devenu, du brillant sorcier que vous êtes aujourd'hui. »

Harry ne répondit pas et inspira. Les propos de son professeur lui rappelaient les mots des Maraudeurs avant son départ. Il y eut un instant le silence, jusqu'à ce que l'adulte ne s'éclaircisse la gorge.

« Pour en revenir à la raison de votre convocation, le professeur Dumbledore tenait à ce que je vous transmette certaines conditions : Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, vous n'êtes pas obligé de passer l'examen, puisque nous avons déjà vos notes obtenues durant votre "absence". Néanmoins, vous pouvez vous rendre aux épreuves, ne serais-ce que pour donner le change à vos camarades. Sinon, nous trouverons un prétexte quelconque pour justifier cette dérogation au règlement. Vous avez des questions ? »

Harry secoua négativement la tête et McGonagall le fixa longuement.

« Dans ce cas, vous pouvez y aller, Mr Potter. »

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et gagna rapidement la sortie, récupérant ses affaires au passage. Il s'arrêta un bref instant en atteignant la porte.

« Au fait, professeur, merci ! »

Sur ce, il quitta la salle, pour se faire accueillir par un aboiement sonore alors qu'il s'avançait dans le couloir désert.

« Sniffle! » s'exclama l'adolescent, surpris par la présence du gros chien noir qui trottinait dans sa direction.

L'animal enfouit sa truffe dans la main de l'adolescent et se laissa gratouiller derrière les oreilles avant de suivre docilement Harry jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor.

* * *

30 juin 1978 – Poudlard Express 

Sirius fixa sa montre, l'air singulièrement agacé.

«- Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il leur faut trois heures pour faire leur ronde dans le train, quand même ?

- Mais laisses-les vivre leur vie quand même, soupira Amy. Ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller seuls et sans t'avoir sur le dos en permanence.

- Oui mais… »

Amy se planta devant lui, les mains aux hanches.

« Bon, et si au lieu de t'occuper d'eux, tu t'occupais un peu de moi ? » proposa-t-elle en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

Remus ricana.

« Et c'est vous qui vous permettiez des sous-entendus sur les intentions de James ? » se moqua-t-il.

Amy croisa les bras.

«- C'était Sirius, pas moi, objecta-t-elle. Bon, allez, bouge-toi ! décréta-t-elle en tirant son petit ami par le col de son T-shirt. Tu es sûr que ta réputation de coureur de jupons n'est pas usurpée, Sirius ? s'impatienta-t-elle. Parce que je te trouve particulièrement passif ces temps-ci.

- Comme si j'avais le choix, grommela-t-il. Avec une copine aussi possessive, ça… »

Il fut interrompu par du bruit provenant du couloir.

«- James, arrête ! Laisse-moi ! James ! s'époumonait la voix, bien connue, de Lily, entrecoupée d'éclats de rire incontrôlés.

- Cours toujours, fleur de Lys. » répliqua-t-il, moqueur, une seconde avant que la porte du compartiment ne s'ouvre sur les deux Préfets-en-Chef, revêtus de leurs tenues moldues.

Apparemment, James avait réussi à "jeter" la jeune fille en travers de ses épaules. La tête en bas, les cheveux en pagaille, le visage rougie, Lily se débattait, plus par amusement que par véritable gêne.

«- Et bien, je vois que vous vous amusez bien, tous les deux, commenta Remus en riant.

- Et que vous en avez profité pour vous changer, souligna Sirius en les fixant d'un air soupçonneux.

- Il fallait bien, répliqua James en déposant précautionneusement son "paquet" sur le siège le plus proche. Nous n'allions quand même pas débouler à King's Cross en uniforme. Du coup, après avoir terminé notre ronde dans les wagons, on a décidé de se changer et s'amuser un peu, conclut-il en s'asseyant près de la jeune fille et en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Oh ! Ceci explique cela, se moqua Sirius. Et justifie probablement cette jolie marque que tu as au cou, Roméo. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier en désignant son ami.

Le couple rougit à cette remarque et Lily sembla trouver un grand intérêt soudain à la marque en question.

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas émettre ce genre de sous-entendu, tout à l'heure. » riposta-t-elle, le visage niché au creux du coup de son futur mari.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

«- Au fait, Lily, je pensais à un truc…

- Oh, une grande première, James Potter "pense", plaisanta Sirius apparemment d'humeur à taquiner le couple.

- La ferme, Black ! rispostèrent en chœur les autres.

- Et bien, reprit James sans plus se soucier de l'interruption de son ami, en dehors du fait qu'il rougissait légèrement à présent. Je me demandais, Lily, si tu accepterais de… tu sais… venir vivre chez moi.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Sirius. Tu lui proposes, à elle, de vivre avec toi ? Et moi ? Ton meilleur pote ! On était sensé s'acheter un appart ensemble à Londres.

- Ce projet date de la troisième année, lui rappela patiemment James. Il y a eu, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, bon nombre de changements de taille, entre temps. Et "elle" est, soit dit en passant, ma fiancée et, même, ma future femme. Alors quitte à vivre avec elle plus tard, autant commencer au plus tôt, non ? Surtout vu les circonstances… »

Lily se blottit contre lui, comprenant les sous-entendus contenus dans ses propos.

«- Evidemment, cela n'exclue pas que tu peux venir chez moi quand tu veux, Sirius, et tu le sais, ajouta James en souriant. Et, pour en revenir à ma question, Lily, qu'en penses-tu ? ajouta-t-il à l'attention de la jeune fille qui se redressa légèrement.

- Et bien, commença-t-elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en faisant mine de réfléchir profondément. Si on considère que… ma sœur a probablement récupéré la maison à son nom, qu'elle ne voudra sûrement pas partagé son toit avec moi plus longtemps, que nous sommes fiancés et que tu me le proposes, je ne vois qu'une seule réponse possible, même si la perspective de vivre en permanence avec une bande d'illuminés ne m'enchante guère, je l'avoue. Mais oui, bien sûr !

- Super, commenta James en souriant et en l'embrassant brièvement sans relever le qualificatif employé par la jeune fille pour désigner les Maraudeurs.

- Et puis, je ne te vois pas vivre dans une banlieue moldue, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Donc il vaudrait mieux que ce soit chez toi. »

* * *

juin 1997 

Un instant de silence, presque religieux, s'abattit sur le stade de Quidditch bondé, bien vite remplacé par les cris des spectateurs massés dans les tribunes, alors que s'achevait la lutte acharnée dans laquelle s'étaient engagés les deux Attrapeurs. Le coup de sifflet annonçant la fin du match se perdit dans les acclamations et les huées des élèves.

« ET GRYFFONDOR GAGNE ! » s'exclama Dean Thomas, chargé de commenté le match, alors que les joueurs en rouge se rassemblaient autour de leur Attrapeur qui brandissait fièrement le Vif d'or qui se débattait énergiquement entre ses doigts.

Le match contre Serpentard, la finale de la Coupe, n'avait été qu'une formalité pour Harry, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'entraîner depuis son retour à son époque et le séjour, prolongé, à l'infirmerie qui s'était ensuivit. Après les conditions de jeu, particulièrement difficiles, qu'il avait connu durant son séjour dans le passé, les tricheries et manœuvres douteuses des Serpentard de son époque lui avaient paru bien banales. Par contre, Malefoy s'était révélé plus déterminé que jamais à obtenir le Vif d'or avant lui, ce qui avait entraîné une lutte sans concession entre les deux Attrapeurs adverses lorsqu'ils avaient, tous deux, aperçu la petite balle dorée. Plus d'une fois, leurs tentatives avaient été déjouées par les autres joueurs ou l'un des Cognards mais Harry avait fini, suite à un piqué vertigineux, presque balai contre balai avec Malefoy, par prendre l'avantage. Il avait été le plus rapide à refermer les doigts sur la sphère ailée, apportant ainsi la victoire à Gryffondor, sur le score final de cent quatre-vingt-dix contre vingt.

Et c'est ainsi que les joueurs arborant les robes rouges de la maison gagnante rejoignirent le sol, entourant leur Attrapeur et Capitaine qui venait de remporter le match décisif, dont l'issu devait déterminer le nouveau bénéficiaire de la Coupe de Quidditch. Coupe qui, une fois de plus, reviendrait à la maison de Godric Gryffondor, au plus grand bonheur d'un professeur McGonagall affichant un large sourire triomphal, et au plus grand dam de Rogue et ses élèves. Bien que n'étant pas sensé prendre partie, Dumbledore lui-même n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'exprimer sa satisfaction en remettant le trophée au capitaine de l'équipe victorieuse, sous les acclamations des élèves qui avaient encouragé l'équipe de Gryffondor avec enthousiasme tout au long du match. Harry s'était, d'ailleurs, hâté de faire passer la coupe à l'un de ses coéquipiers. C'est alors qu'il aperçu une silhouette familière qui se frayait un chemin dans la foule qui se massait au pied des gradins. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis incident en potion, en dehors des quelques minutes qu'elle avait, une fois, passé à l'infirmerie le lendemain du 'retour' du jeune homme. Mais elle s'était fait instamment prier, par Madame Pomfresh, de quitter les lieux quand elle avait commencé à hurler sur Harry, du fait qu'il n'était pas venu à leur rendez-vous. Depuis, l'adolescent n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la revoir, et encore moins de lui parler.

«- Eh, Harry, où tu vas ? s'exclama Ron en le voyant s'éloigner.

- Je…j'ai un truc à faire, se justifia-t-il.

- Mais, on a une victoire à fêter et…

- Je vous retrouverais dans la Salle Commune, le coupa vivement Harry. Je ne serais pas long de toute façon. »

Non sans mal, il parvint à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule compact qui entourait les joueurs de Gryffondor, rassemblés autour de la Coupe qu'ils se passaient de main en main. Lorsqu'il parvint à se dégager, il eut le bref aperçu d'une chevelure noire et solitaire qui disparaissait sur le seuil du stade. C'était le moment où jamais !

Il s'élança vers la sortie.

« Cho ! » s'exclama-t-il en arrivant dans le parc.

La jeune fille eut une brève hésitation puis allongea le pas dans une tentative, semblait-il, pour rejoindre un groupe de filles de Serdaigle qui marchait devant. Une manœuvre que Harry devait absolument contrecarrer s'il voulait avoir une chance de pouvoir lui parler seul à seule. Il leva les yeux au ciel, pressa l'allure et finit par la rattraper.

« Attends ! » lâcha-t-il en l'agrippant par le bras.

Elle se débattit un instant.

«- Lâches-moi, Harry !

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté, Cho. » riposta-t-il.

Elle se figea et soupira.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? souffla-t-elle en jetant un regard à sa montre d'un air agacé.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'une conversation s'imposait ? déclara le Gryffondor en relâchant, après un instant d'hésitation, sa prise.

- Ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes en train de faire ? riposta la jeune fille en haussant un sourcil et en croisant les bras.

- Cho, soupira Harry avec irritation. Tout ceci est ridicule.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna la jeune Serdaigle.

- Parce que ça ne te gênes pas, tout ça ? cingla le Gryffondor. Je me fais mettre en retenue de façon totalement injuste, je me prends une étagère sur la tête en essayant d'aller à notre rendez-vous, je me réveille à l'infirmerie et toi tu…

- Ah parce que ça va être de ma faute, maintenant, si tu n'as pas pu être là ?

- Je n'ai pas dis ça, seulement…

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir, que tu étais en retenue, riposta sèchement Cho. Je n'aurai pas eu à poireauter, seule, dans un couloir désert.

- Je pensais pouvoir concilier les deux, se défendit l'adolescent. Ce rendez-vous semblait te tenir tellement à cœur.

- On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi, semble-t-il.

- Mais puisque je te dis que…

- Tu sais quoi ? le coupa froidement Cho. Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire pour te justifier. Je pensais que tu m'aimais mais j'ai eu tort.

- Cho…

- Entre nous deux, c'est terminé ! déclara-t-elle durement avant de tourner les talons. Adieu ! »

Sur ce, elle planta là un Harry Potter médusé et totalement déconcerté par la tournure qu'avait prise les évènements. Il n'avait pas l'intention de prolonger leur relation plus longtemps mais il ne s'était pas attendu à se faire envoyer balader de la sorte. Pour lui, c'était lui qui aurait dû, en la ménageant autant que possible, lui dire que c'était fini entre eux. Et non pas une Cho en colère qui le planterait là comme une vieille chaussette.

«- Les filles, soupira-t-il, au bout d'un moment. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elles soient aussi compliquées ?

- Peut-être parce que vous, les garçons, êtes trop bornés pour nous comprendre ? » suggéra une voix moqueuse derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour découvrir Ginny et Hermione qui se tenaient à quelques pas de lui, l'air amusé.

«- Je viens de me faire jeter, et ça vous amuse ? protesta-t-il en apercevant leur expression.

- Non, pas vraiment, répliqua gentiment Hermione. Seulement, je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de votre…hum…relation, Harry. »

Il haussa les sourcils : Dès le départ, elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle estimait qu'il méritait mieux que l'Attrapeuse de Serdaigle. Et qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui. Sans compter les lettres qu'il avait 'reçues' au cours de son séjour dans le passé, écrites par des amis qui, en l'état actuel des choses n'avaient rien vécu de ce qu'ils avaient décrit dans leur courrier. Durant les quelques mois que Harry avait passés avec les Maraudeurs, il avait reçu des nouvelles de son époque qui, pourtant, à son retour, n'avaient pas encore eu lieu, et n'auraient même, probablement, jamais lieu maintenant qu'il était revenu. Du moins, il ferait tout pour éviter que certaines de ces choses ne se produisent. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il n'avait aucun scrupule à ce que sa relation avec Cho en reste là : elle ne tarderait pas à se trouver un nouveau petit copain, qui la satisferait sûrement bien plus.

« A ce sujet, Hermione, pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression que vous m'avez suivi, toutes les deux ? »

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard.

« On t'a vu partir, se justifia Ginny sur un ton dégagé. Et on s'est dit qu'il n'y avait que peu de choses qui pouvaient te dissuader de rester profiter de la victoire de ton équipe. Deux choses, en fait : Tu-Sais-Qui et Cho. Or, tout laissait à penser qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir de la première possibilité, donc on s'est dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin de soutien moral. »

Harry haussa un sourcil et esquissa un sourire désabusé.

«- Parce que vous pensiez vraiment que je serais affligé de me séparer d'elle ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Non, bien sûr que non, tempéra patiemment Hermione. On a simplement pensé que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'un avis féminin, pour le cas où tu n'aurais pas très bien compris les fondements de sa réaction. »

Harry la fixa longuement, jusqu'à ce que Ginny éclate de rire.

«- Quoi ? s'offensa aussitôt l'adolescent.

- Tu aurais dû voir ta tête, Harry ! se justifia-t-elle, franchement amusée. Ca valait le coup d'œil, crois-moi. »

Harry soupira, alors que Hermione arborait la même expression amusée que son amie. Décidément, les filles étaient incompréhensibles. Il comprenait, à présent, pourquoi son père avait mis tant de temps avant de réussir à conquérir le cœur de Lily : les garçons et les filles avaient des façons, totalement différentes, de voir les choses. Et seul le temps pouvait permettre aux deux parties de prendre conscience de ces différences et de s'y adapter. Les filles étaient, sûrement, plus prompte à le réaliser que les garçons, tout simplement : Ginny et Hermione le cernaient sans doute plus facilement que lui cernerait un jour les multiples facettes de leur personnalité.

Hésitant un instant sur la conduite à tenir, Harry esquissa finalement un sourire à l'attention des deux filles.

« Maintenant que vous vous êtes bien moquées de moi, que diriez-vous de retourner à la tour de Gryffondor ? » proposa-t-il.

Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard complice.

« Commence par prendre une douche, Harry, lui commenta Hermione. Ca ne sera pas du luxe. » conclut-elle sur un ton taquin avant de partir vivement en direction du château, suivit par la cadette de la famille Weasley, laissant seul un Harry, passablement circonspect.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et regagna lentement le stade de Quidditch, afin de profiter des douches du vestiaire, où les autres joueurs de son équipe devaient toujours être.

Lorsqu'il quitta l'enceinte du stade, à présent désert (les autres joueurs avaient quitté le vestiaire peu après son entrée dans la pièce, après qu'il les ait inciter à rentrer au château sans l'attendre), il ne pu réprimer un sourire en apercevant Hagrid qui s'époumonait un peu plus loin, en rappelant vainement à l'ordre Crockdur qui se chamaillait avec la forme canine de Sirius. D'un côté, la scène l'amusait considérablement, mais d'un autre côté… Voir son parrain se comporter comme un chien ordinaire n'était pas sans lui rappeler les sorties de pleine lune qu'il avait faites avec les Maraudeurs.

« Crockdur ! Ici ! » tonna Hagrid, tirant l'adolescent de ses réflexions.

L'ordre du garde-chasse de l'école restant infructueux, Harry tenta de mettre fin aux jeux canins qui nuisaient à l'autorité du demi Géant, en sifflant. Contre toute attente, Patmol, mais aussi Crockdur, se figèrent, les oreilles dressées, en alerte.

« Sniffle, viens ! »

L'Animagus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : il se hâta de rejoindre l'adolescent, non sans gratifier l'autre chien d'un coup de patte provocateur. Crockdur grogna mais n'eut guère l'occasion de riposter car Hagrid choisit ce moment pour l'attraper par la peau du cou, en grommelant contre 'ces animaux qui n'ont aucun respect pour leur maître'.

« Félicitation pour votre victoire, Harry, lança-t-il cependant avec bonhomie à l'adresse du jeune homme. Allez toi, on rentre ! » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son chien.

Harry le suivit des yeux un instant avant de reporter son attention sur l'animal qui se tenait devant lui, l'air satisfait de son coup.

« Idiot, tu vas attirer des ennuis à ce pauvre Crockdur. » le sermonna l'adolescent.

Pour toute réponse, le chien aboya, la queue battante, nullement affecté par les reproches de son filleul. Celui-ci leva les bras au ciel, résigné face à l'indifférence de l'Animagus.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je m'obstine à jouer les gendarmes avec toi alors que je sais que c'est une cause perdue et que tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête ? soupira-t-il en fixant le chien qui inclina 'innocemment' la tête avant de japper. Allez, on ferait bien de rejoindre les autres. »

Tous deux repartirent donc en silence en direction du château. Patmol trottinant joyeusement derrière l'adolescent qui profita de ce moment de tranquillité pour se replonger dans ses réflexions.

* * *

30 juin 1978 – King's Cross 

Le Quai 9 ¾ était aussi bondé que de coutume, alors que tous s'affairaient le long de la voie où était, à présent, arrêté le Poudlard Express. Les derniers élèves descendaient encore des différents wagons, alors que d'autres se frayaient un passage dans la foule grouillante, tirant derrière eux leurs bagages, pour rejoindre leurs proches venus les accueillir à leur retour de Poudlard. Rassemblés près du wagon de tête, les élèves de septième année de Gryffondor s'attardaient, d'un commun accord, sur le quai, leurs bagages posés à leurs pieds.

Les deux filles du groupe s'étreignirent.

«- On s'écrit, insista Amy. Il faudra qu'on se fasse des journées entre filles.

- J'y compte bien, assura Lily en souriant. Passer mes journées avec, pour seule compagnie, les Maraudeurs, ça vaudra bien des dizaines d'heures à faire les boutiques avec toi.

- Tu ne vas pas chercher un travail ? »

Lily jeta un regard en direction des garçons qui discutaient avec enthousiasme un peu plus loin.

«- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle finalement. Sûrement, oui, je m'y mettrais un de ces quatre, mais pas tout de suite.

- Pourquoi ? »

Lily grimaça.

«- On…on a deux, trois choses à mettre au point, lui et moi, avant de penser à ça, observa-t-elle. Et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en parler avec James, donc je ne sais pas trop. Et toi ?

- J'ai posé ma candidature pour un stage de formation à Sainte Mangouste, annonça Amy.

- C'est super, approuva Lily en souriant. Et sinon ? Tu comptes vivre avec Sirius ?

- Aucune idée, reconnu son amie en haussant les épaules. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas. On n'en a pas discuté, contrairement à James et toi, soupira-t-elle. En tout cas, il faudra que tu me racontes ce que ça fait de vivre avec le meneur des Maraudeurs. »

Lily sourit.

«- Je ne pense pas que ça changera beaucoup de Poudlard.

- Peut-être. Seulement, là, vous vivrez sous le même toit, rien que tous les deux, vous dormirez dans la même chambre,… »

Lily haussa un sourcil, en esquissant une moue moqueuse.

« Je commence à croire que Sirius a une mauvaise influence sur toi, Amy. Tu commences à avoir des pensées aussi perverses que lui. »

Amy éclata de rire.

«- C'est bien possible. Cela étant, il reste à voir qui, de James ou toi, aura le plus d'influence sur l'autre.

- On parle de moi ? s'enquit le concerné en surgissant derrière sa fiancée et en passant las bras autour de sa taille.

- Le monde ne gravite pas qu'autour de James Potter, se moqua Lily. Même si, en l'occurrence, on parlait bel et bien de toi : Amy me demandait qui, de nous deux, influençait le plus l'autre.

- Sans nul doute, toi, répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation. Même si je te dévergonde quelque peu, à l'occasion.

- James ! s'indigna-t-elle en essayant de se dégager de ses bras, rougissant légèrement.

- Je plaisantais, répliqua-t-il en resserrant encore plus son étreinte. Mais pour parler d'autre chose, pourquoi Amy et Sirius ne viendraient-ils pas avec nous, ce soir ? Remus doit rentrer chez lui et Peter est déjà partit avec sa mère mais je pensais qu'on pourrait, peut-être, toujours se faire un repas, tous les quatre, à la maison, non ? Comme ça, demain, on ira tous les quatre récupérer tes affaires chez toi, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Les filles échangèrent un regard.

«- Tu n'aurais pas une idée derrière la tête, par hasard ?

- Non, pourquoi ? s'offusqua James. J'essaie juste d'être aimable. Alors, Amy, ça te dit ? On n'aura pas à se soucier de faire la cuisine, si c'est ce qui t'ennuie, Lily. »

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil et Amy lui jeta un regard en coin : Apparemment, elle n'appréciait pas vraiment la tournure des évènements.

« Non, ça ira, commenta Amy. C'est gentil mais j'ai des choses à faire ce soir et je pense que vous pouvez très bien vous passer de vos meilleurs amis pour quelques heures. »

Lily paru surprise mais adressa un sourire entendu à son amie.

« Par contre, on peut toujours faire ça demain midi, suggéra Lily pour ne pas rejeter totalement la proposition du jeune homme. Comme ça, Remus et Peter pourront peut-être se joindre à nous. »

James sourit largement et l'embrassa brièvement dans le cou.

« Tu as toujours réponse à tout, ma puce. » commenta-t-il.

* * *

juin 1997 

Le parc était silencieux. Seul le bruissement des arbres de la Forêt Interdite venait, par moment, perturber le calme nocturne qui régnait sur les lieux, baignés par la pâle lueur argentée que projetait la demi-lune depuis le ciel parfaitement dégagé. Harry s'attarda un instant sur le seuil du château, fixant longuement la multitude d'astres qui tapissaient la voûte céleste.

« Des conditions idéales pour un examen d'Astronomie. » songea-t-il.

Une légère brise parcourue le parc, faisant frémir les feuillages denses des arbres, apportant à l'adolescent l'odeur d'un feu de bois, qui provenait de la cabane de Hagrid, à la lisière de la forêt. Un hululement sonore se fit entendre, quelque part au-dessus de lui, le tirant de ses contemplations. La nuit, un moment de prédilection pour tous ces animaux qui préféraient s'animer aux faveurs de l'obscurité. Un moment idéal pour une petite escapade solitaire.

Il s'avança vivement dans le parc silencieux, longeant les murs de pierre du château, jusqu'à se fondre dans l'ombre de la bâtisse. Là, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et se concentra sur la panthère qui était devenue une part de lui au cours de son séjour dans le passé. Comme il l'avait espéré, il se retrouva presque aussitôt dans son apparence féline, le confortant dans son idée qu'il n'avait, malgré le peu de temps qui s'était écoulé entre sa retenue et le moment où il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie, rien perdu de ses acquis accumulés durant les quelques mois passés en compagnie des Maraudeurs.

J'avais oublié que nous t'avions enseigné à devenir un Animagus.

Phantôme tressaillit imperceptiblement, pris au dépourvu par cette intervention soudaine. Il se retourna promptement pour faire face à un chien noir qui se tenait à moins d'un mètre de lui : il ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher.

Je sais me faire discret, quand je veux. commenta évasivement Sirius, comme pour répondre aux pensées de son filleul. Cela étant, je suis convaincu que, préoccupé comme tu l'es ces derniers temps, tu ne m'aurais pas d'avantage remarqué si j'avais fais plus de bruit.

Harry garda le silence.

Je t'ai déjà connu plus causant. observa nonchalamment l'ancien Maraudeur. Je n'ai pas vraiment eut l'occasion d'en discuter avec toi ces derniers temps, mais j'imagine que ça te manque.

Harry ne chercha pas à jouer au malin en feignant de ne pas savoir à quoi son parrain faisait illusion.

C'est possible. concéda-t-il, en s'éloignant lentement du château.

Oh, allons, Harry. protesta Sirius en le suivant. Je peux parfaitement deviner ce que tu peux ressentir en ce moment : Tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de connaître et parents et voilà que, pendant près d'un an, tu as eu l'occasion de les côtoyer. Encore adolescents, c'est vrai, mais tes parents malgré tout. Tu t'es attaché à eux, tu as profité de ces quelques mois où tu n'as été considéré qu'en tant qu'adolescent comme les autres. Plus doué que la moyenne en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et en Quidditch, certes, mais un étudiant ordinaire malgré tout. Tu n'avais plus à porter le poids de ta célébrité d'ici, et toutes les contraintes qui vont avec. Tu n'avais qu'à profiter de ton séjour, en t'assurant juste que tes parents restent en vie durant l'année scolaire. Et puis, il faut reconnaître que tu as eu l'immense privilège d'être entièrement immergé dans la vie palpitante des Maraudeurs : Il y a largement de quoi rendre le retour à la réalité particulièrement difficile, je le reconnais.

Harry esquissa un maigre sourire à la dernière remarque de Patmol. Ou tout du moins, ce qui pourrait ressembler à un sourire pour une panthère.

Suis-je sensé me sentir flatter par cet _incommensurable_ avantage que vous m'avez ainsi offert ? se moqua Harry sur un ton faussement hautain.

En quelque sorte, oui. confirma le canidé avec sérieux. Peu de gens peuvent dire avoir été initié au code des Maraudeurs, ou d'avoir été informé de nos plus grands secrets, ou d'avoir été convié dans nos familles respectives. En fait, mis à part toi, ta mère était la seule à en savoir, presque, autant que nous sur notre petite bande.

Pas même Amy ? s'étonna Harry.

Son parrain resta silencieux un long moment.

Non. Ton père avait choisit de jouer franc jeu avec Lily en lui avouant de nombreuses choses concernant notre groupe. Comme le fait que nous étions des Animagi, que Remus était bel et bien un loup-garou, ce que nous faisions les soirs de pleine lune… Il avait passé trop de temps à essayer de la conquérir pour risquer de la perdre par un secret qu'elle aurait pu mal interpréter. observa-t-il finalement. Ce qui, plus tard, lui a permis de se joindre à nous lors de certaines pleines lunes, sans avoir à trouver des prétextes bidons pour justifier ses absences nocturnes. Ce qui n'aurait pas manqué d'éveiller la méfiance de ta mère. Quant à Amy, on va dire que j'entretenais avec elle une relation totalement différente de celle de tes parents. Je n'ai jamais envisagé de dévoiler le grand secret des Maraudeurs à quiconque, et Amy ne m'a jamais posé la moindre question à ce sujet. Bien que mes amis, Remus en tête, me conseillaient de lui en parler, je n'ai jamais osé en parler avec elle. Et puis, au moment où, finalement, j'envisageais d'adopter une attitude plus franche vis-à-vis d'elle, elle… C'est à ce moment là qu'elle a été assassinée par les partisans de Voldemort. Alors que la dernière fois où je l'avais vu, nous nous étions quittés en assez mauvais termes car elle pensait que je voyais d'autres femmes.

Harry garda le silence, surpris par ces révélations de son parrain.

Et là-dessus, Peter a trahis tes parents et… Et tu connais la suite. conclut-il d'une voix morne. En quelques mois, j'ai perdu, les uns après les autres, tous les êtres qui comptaient pour moi, en dehors de Remus, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas voulu porter un secret de plus, au risque de blesser à nouveau quelqu'un. Quel imbécile j'ai été !

Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Sirius. répliqua Harry. Prendre des décisions c'est aussi prendre le risque de se tromper, de faire le mauvais choix.

Sirius laissa entendre un reniflement dédaigneux.

Si je n'avais pas proposé de prendre Peter plutôt que moi, tu aurais encore tes parents. Tu aurais eu l'enfance que tu méritais. Tu n'aurais pas eu à vivre chez ces imbéciles de Moldus. Tu aurais eu une véritable famille. Tu n'aurais pas toutes ces responsabilités qui pèsent sur tes épaules aujourd'hui. Tu…

Peut-être aurait-il réussi son coup quelques temps plus tard. rétorqua posément Harry. Rien ne dit qu'il n'aurait pas eu, un jour ou l'autre, une autre occasion de s'en prendre à mes parents pour m'atteindre. Et puis, si tu n'avais pas suggéré de changer de gardien du secret, Voldemort n'aurait pas disparu pendant treize ans. Il aurait probablement tué de nombreuses autres personnes. Des personnes qui vivent encore aujourd'hui grâce à ces quelques années de répit offertes par la chute de Voldemort.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, tendu, durant lequel ils atteignirent enfin la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.

Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, on ne peut rien faire contre ça. reprit l'adolescent. Emettre des hypothèses, se demander ce qui se serait passé si on avait fait un autre choix, si on avait pris une autre direction, ne change rien aux évènements passés, en dehors d'accroître la culpabilité de ceux qui en réchappent.

Harry hésita un instant.

Je… Ce n'est pas vraiment le fait que j'aurai pu connaître une autre vie, si Voldemort n'était pas venu chez mes parents à Halloween, qui me laisse à réfléchir. Ca fait des années que je me suis fait à l'idée que je n'aurai jamais la famille que j'aurai pu avoir. Seulement…

Il soupira.

Je pensais que venir ici, devenir Phantôme, me changerai les idées mais même pas. Ce n'est plus la même chose.

Sirius laissa entendre un rire amer.

Oui, de formidables souvenirs peuvent être associés à ces lieux et à nos formes animales. commenta-t-il avec lassitude. C'était l'occasion de folles escapades, loin des soucis et des contraintes quotidiennes de notre vie d'étudiant.

Contraintes ? répéta Harry sur un ton plus que moqueur.

Oui, bon, d'accord, je reconnais qu'on évitait la plupart des contraintes. rectifia Sirius. Quoi ? ajouta-t-il face au regard sarcastique de la panthère qui lui faisait, à présent face, immobile.

La principale contrainte que nous avons à Poudlard est le respect du règlement. Or, si je ne m'abuse, les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas vraiment réputer pour se plier aux règles. observa l'adolescent en se remettant en route.

Tu es vraiment le fils de ta mère, toi. grommela Sirius. Voilà que tu chipotes pour un petit détail insignifiant. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que toi, au moins, tu peux encore prendre ta forme de panthère quand tu veux. Alors que moi, je suis obliger de rester en chien pour ne pas avoir, à nouveau, le Ministère sur le dos, dès que je veux sortir en public.

Harry garda le silence un instant puis bondit lestement sur l'arbre le plus proche.

Eh ! protesta Sirius alors que le félin noir disparaissait vivement dans le feuillage dense de l'arbre.

Un éclat de rire mental lui répondit.

Et il se fiche de moi, en plus. bougonna le canidé. Filleul indigne !

Ce n'est peut-être plus comme avant, mais je peux encore tirer quelques avantages de ces transformations… Comme te faire tourner en bourrique.

Alors là, le jour où tu arriveras à me faire tourner en bourrique n'est pas prêt d'arriver. riposta Sirius, piqué au vif. Je suis passé maître dans l'art d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux autres.

On en reparlera quand tu m'auras rattrapé. observa malicieusement Harry. Si tu parviens à me rattraper, bien sûr.

Sur ce, il bondit discrètement dans un arbre voisin. En contrebas, le chien noir hésita un instant, fixant l'arbre d'un air sceptique, avant de suivre la direction prise par son filleul.

* * *

Harry soupira et se passa, avec agacement, la main dans les cheveux. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il avait ouvert "le plus grand secret de Poudlard", qu'il avait, évidemment, ramené à cette époque, comme le reste des affaires en sa possession au cours de son séjour dans le passé. Mais le grimoire restait désespérément vide : Les pages restaient inlassablement vierges. Il s'apprêtait à refermer le livre, contrarié, lorsque des mots se formèrent lentement sur la page de gauche. Surpris, Harry fixa l'écriture fine qui s'étirait petit à petit sur le feuillet. C'était des graphèmes qu'il ne connaissait pas, une succession de symbole qui ne lui évoquaient rien. Sur la page de droite, un dessin se forma peu après, accompagné de quelques lignes rédigées dans cette même écriture, au plus grand dam de l'adolescent. Celui-ci cilla, les yeux rivés sur le texte qui s'offrait à présent à lui puis il soupira, exaspéré. A quoi bon avoir passé tout ce temps à tenter de percer le mystère de ce vieux livre si c'était pour obtenir un texte qu'il était bien incapable de traduire ? 

Il referma le grimoire dans un claquement sec avant de le remettre dans sa malle, en attendant de trouver une explication à tout ceci. Cela fait, il se laissa retomber sur le dos sur son lit et fixa le plafond d'un air absent, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Hermione avait entraîné les autres occupants du dortoirs dans une séance de révision intensive et Sniffle était partit faire un tour dans l'école, pour se 'dégourdir les pattes' (pour reprendre ses propres termes), de sorte que Harry était seul dans la pièce, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Il y eut soudain un claquement sec, qui tira l'adolescent de ses réflexions. Il se redressa vivement, pour se retrouver presque nez à nez avec…

«- Dobby ? s'exclama Harry, pris au dépourvu.

- Harry Potter ! Monsieur ! s'enthousiasma l'Elfe de maison en s'inclinant fébrilement. Dobby est très heureux de revoir Harry Potter ! »

Le Gryffondor esquissa un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Harry.

Dobby s'agita.

« On a chargé Dobby de faire savoir à Harry Potter que le professeur Rogue souhaiterait vous voir immédiatement. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi faire ? »

L'Elfe secoua la tête.

«- Dobby n'en a absolument aucune idée, Monsieur, assura-t-il. Dobby ne fait que transmettre le message qu'on lui a confié.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie d'y aller ? »

Les yeux de l'Elfe s'élargirent comme des soucoupes à ces mots et Harry regretta aussitôt ses propos. La petite créature parcourue fébrilement la pièce du regard et voulu se jeter sur le mur le plus proche mais Harry l'arrêta aussitôt, le retenant par la cravate orange à pois violet qu'il portait.

« Dobby serait un mauvais Elfe de maison si Harry Potter n'y allait pas, couina l'être magique. Les autres Elfes de maison diraient que Dobby n'a pas bien fait son travail. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ok, j'ai compris, soupira-t-il. Tu as bien fait ton travail, Dobby, ajouta-t-il en s'efforçant de sourire. Je vais y aller. »

L'Elfe de maison paru rassuré et esquissa lui aussi un sourire.

« Je savais que Harry Potter comprendrais, s'exclama-t-il avec bonne humeur. Harry Potter est quelqu'un de bien, oh oui ! »

Décidément, l'Elfe de maison n'avait rien perdu de sa dévotion qu'il vouait à l'adolescent.

«- Le professeur Rogue attend Harry Potter dans sa salle de classe, reprit la créature avant de sauter du lit.

- Dobby, dis-moi, qui t'a chargé de me confié ce message ? » demanda Harry alors que, de toute évidence l'Elfe de maison s'apprêtait à repartir.

Il hésita un instant, son nez en crayon tressaillant une brève seconde.

« C'est le professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur. » avoua-t-il avant de disparaître dans un claquement sec.

Harry laissa entendre un rire amer : Dumbledore avait sûrement recouru à l'Elfe de maison pour être sûr que Harry se rendrait au rendez-vous imposé par Rogue. Le vieux sorcier se doutait bien que l'adolescent ne pourrait pas refuser, si la demande était transmise par Dobby, s'il voulait éviter de voir l'Elfe de Maison se punir lui-même, comme à chaque fois qu'il estimait avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

Le jeune homme hésita un instant, jetant un regard à sa montre : Il avait encore une bonne heure avant le déjeuner, avant qu'Hermione n'envisage simplement l'idée de laisser ses condisciples se sustenter. Finalement, il rouvrit sa malle et en sortit la cape d'invisibilité qu'il glissa dans l'une des poches de sa robe d'uniforme, avant de refermer le coffre et quitter le dortoir. Plus vite il se rendrait au lieu voulu par Rogue et plus vite il serait débarrassé de cette corvée.

* * *

Harry parcouru vivement le couloir menant aux cachots, et se figea en apercevant le directeur de l'école qui attendait, négligemment adossé au mur, près de la salle de cours de Potions. 

« Ah, te voilà Harry ! » commenta joyeusement le vieux sorcier en l'apercevant, une étrange lueur animant ses yeux bleus.

Harry aurait mis sa main à couper que Dumbledore était fier de son coup, de l'avoir ainsi mis au pied du mur en ne lui laissant pas d'autre alternative que de venir en ces lieux.

« Je vois que Dobby a brillamment réalisé la mission dont je l'avais chargé. »

Harry lui jeta un regard en biais, contrarié par la désagréable perspective d'être manipulé par le mage.

« Comme si j'avais le choix. » grommela-t-il.

Dumbledore eut un sourire affable.

« Mais voyons, Harry, nous avons toujours le choix. »

L'adolescent renifla.

«- Oh, bien sûr, ironisa-t-il. Si j'avais fait mine d'ignorer le message de Dobby, il serait certainement aller s'ouvrir le crâne contre un mur pour ne pas avoir mené à bien sa mission. Quel choix.

- Je me doutais bien que la perspective de rencontrer ainsi le professeur Rogue ne t'enchanterai guère, Harry et je suis le premier désolé d'avoir ainsi eu à te forcer la main. Mais j'estime que cette confrontation s'impose. »

Harry fixa longuement le vieux sorcier, sceptique. Dumbledore soutint sans broncher le regard de l'adolescent. Finalement, il se tourna vers la porte voisine et frappa à la porte.

« Entrez. » répliqua aussitôt la voix, cassante, du professeur de Potions.

Le directeur ouvrit la porte, et s'écarta pour laisser passer l'adolescent. Celui-ci marqua un temps d'arrêt, en réalisant qu'ils interrompaient ainsi un cours. Il jeta un regard circonspect au sorcier qui l'accompagnait qui, lui, ne semblait pas particulièrement gêné par la perspective de perturber le déroulement du cours.

« Oh, alors il est venu ? observa froidement le responsable de Serpentard en posant un regard mauvais sur le jeune Gryffondor. Surprenant. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. » marmonna-t-il.

Quelques murmures se firent entendre parmi les élèves de deuxième année de Gryffondor et Serdaigle rassemblés dans la pièce, tous les regards étant rivés sur l'adolescent.

« Silence, intima Rogue. Ou je vous mets tous en retenue. »

Tous se turent.

«- Comme vous pouvez le constater, Albus, j'ai cours.

- Je vois ça, mais j'ai à faire et je tenais à m'assurer que Mr Potter vienne bel et bien ici. »

Rogue leva brièvement les yeux au ciel et soupira, apparemment aussi agacé que l'adolescent par les manœuvres du vieux sorcier.

« Très bien, j'ai compris, grogna l'enseignant. Potter, installez-vous là, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de jeune homme en désignant une chaise qui venait d'apparaître dans un coin de la pièce, près du bureau. Je m'occuperai de vous lorsque j'en aurai terminé avec cette classe. »

Harry renifla dédaigneusement.

« Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire. » murmura-t-il.

Rogue le fixa un instant, les yeux plissés, un silence de plomb régnant dans le cachot.

« Asseyez-vous, Potter ! Et que je ne vous entende plus, précisa-t-il froidement. Et, Mr le directeur, si vous pouviez me laisser terminer mon cours… »

Dumbledore inclina la tête et quitta rapidement la pièce, un petit sourire aux lèvres, au plus grand dam de l'adolescent qui se laissa choir, avec mauvaise humeur, à l'endroit indiqué par le responsable de Serpentard. Le cours reprit, fréquemment ponctué par des reniflements méprisants et des rires moqueurs de l'adolescent, alors que Rogue déambulait entre les tables, commentant les potions réalisées par les élèves, en rabaissant impitoyablement certains.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une incapable, Ryan, grinça Rogue en s'attardant sur le contenu du chaudron d'une élève de Gryffondor. Vous avez mis des foies de grenouille au lieu de foies de crapaud. Auriez-vous des problèmes pour lire ? »

La petite, Samantha Ryan, tressaillit, apparemment au bord des larmes, et secoua négativement la tête. Rogue retroussa les lèvres, dans un sourire sadique, prenant un malin plaisir à tourmenter la fillette.

« Des problèmes de vue alors ? insista lourdement Rogue. Parce que, ça se soigne bien, semble-t-il, même dans le cas les plus désespérés. » ironisa-t-il en jetant un regard désabusé à l'attention de l'adolescent posté dans un coin de la pièce.

Celui afficha une expression surprise.

« Ah, vous ne nous aviez jamais dit que vous aviez eu des problèmes de vue, professeur Rogue.» rétorqua-t-il avec aplomb.

Un rire nerveux se fit entendre parmi les élèves, Rogue les fusilla du regard et tous reportèrent aussitôt leur attention sur leurs livres.

« Oh mais c'est qu'il fait de l'humour maintenant, répliqua Rogue sur un ton doucereux en se tournant vers l'adolescent. Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Harry croisa les bras, guère affecté par la sanction du professeur.

« Aurai-je touché un point sensible, _professeur _? »

Une lueur mauvaise passa dans les yeux sombres de l'enseignant alors qu'un silence de plomb s'abattait dans la pièce.

« Sortez, tous ! annonça-t-il sans lâcher du regard l'adolescent. Le cours est terminé ! Pas vous, Potter. » ajouta-t-il alors que l'adolescent se levait nonchalamment de sa chaise.

Les élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et quittèrent rapidement le cachot, non sans un dernier regard intrigué en direction de leur aîné qui osait ainsi défier l'autorité du professeur qui les terrorisait tant.

Un silence tendu s'instaura dans la salle pénombrée, les deux sorciers se défiant du regard.

« Tel père, tel fils, Potter, murmura Rogue, les yeux plissés. Aussi insolent l'un que l'autre. »

Harry esquissa un sourire amusé. Rogue s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose et se ravisa, pour rejoindre vivement la porte qu'il ouvrit brutalement, révélant trois élèves de Gryffondor regroupés devant la porte.

« Débarrassez-moi le plancher avant que je n'enlève cinquante points à chacun de vous pour vous passer cette envie d'écouter aux portes. »

Les trois enfants battirent aussitôt en retraite, sans demander leur reste. Rogue referma la porte, lança un sort d'insonorisation sur le battant et se retourna vers l'adolescent, un rictus malsain aux lèvres. Il jeta un regard au Gryffondor qui lui faisait face et s'approcha d'une armoire qui occupait le coin le plus éloigné du cachot et prit un flacon qu'il étudia un instant avant de le reposer à sa place et refermer l'armoire.

« Suivez-moi, Potter ! » ordonna-t-il en gagnant la pièce voisine, la fameuse réserve où Harry avait eu cette mémorable retenue qui l'avait conduit à séjourner à l'époque des Maraudeurs.

L'adolescent hésita et finit par le suivre, bien déterminé à ne pas se laisser impressionner par le responsable de Serpentard.

La réserve ne portait plus la moindre trace de sa chute : les étagères avaient retrouvé leur place au mur. Des chaudrons s'amoncelaient dans un coin de la pièce, probablement les fameux chaudrons que Harry avait dû récurer.

« Vous vous demandez certainement la raison pour laquelle j'ai souhaité votre présence ici, bien que ça ne me plaise pas plus qu'à vous, Potter. »

Harry garda le silence.

«- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, vos bêtises ont ruiné des dizaines d'heures de travail. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait votre compte, bien que ça ne m'intéresse pas de le savoir, mais vous avez anéanti bon nombre d'expériences qui m'ont demandé des semaines, voir même des mois, pour être menées à bien.

- Je suis sensé en être désolé ? se moqua Harry.

- J'aurai été plus que surpris si ça avait été le cas, Potter, riposta l'enseignant. Non, en fait, j'ai pensé que cela vous intéresserait de savoir ce que vous vous êtes pris sur la tête. Même si, à mon plus grand regret, votre vie ne peut, en aucun cas, être mise en danger par l'un ou l'autre de ces produits. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Harry eut un reniflement méprisant.

«- Ca vous aurait bien arrangé.

- Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, Potter, riposta Rogue. Cela étant, la plupart de ces potions n'évoqueront rien pour vous, connaissant votre "immense" culture dans la matière. Mais peut-être que celle-ci vous dira quelque chose, conclut-il en prenant une fiole contenant un liquide bleuté sur l'étagère du haut.

- Je croyais que j'avais ruiné des dizaines d'heures de travail ? ironisa Harry.

- Evidemment, riposta le professeur. Seulement, contrairement à d'autres personnes, j'ai la présence d'esprit de conserver un échantillon de bon nombre de mes expériences en un autre endroit, connu de moi seul. Ce qui m'a permis de réparer, sans trop de difficulté, une partie de vos bêtises, même s'il faudra encore plusieurs mois avant qu'elles aient suffisamment décanté pour offrir une efficacité optimale. Pour les autres potions, il me faudra les refaire, évidemment. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais que cela à faire mais passons… Je disais donc que cette potion-ci serait susceptible de vous intéresser.

- Et pourquoi cela ? »

Rogue esquissa un rictus méprisant.

«- Ceci, Potter, est une potion temporelle.

- Une potion temporelle ? » s'étonna Harry, circonspect.

Autant qu'il s'en souvienne, la potion qu'il avait dû boire pour revenir à son époque était violette, et non pas bleue.

« Exactement, confirma Rogue. Mon prédécesseur à ce poste, le professeur Krayak, avait commencé à se pencher sur le sujet, pour élaborer un prototype, de couleur parme. Je vous épargnerai les détails techniques, que vous seriez, de toute façon, incapable d'assimiler à leur juste valeur, mais sachez seulement que sa potion avait, néanmoins, l'inconvénient majeur de n'offrir, à quiconque l'utiliserai, qu'un voyage temporel de courte durée avant de renvoyer la personne dans son monde d'origine. Par contre, cette potion-ci, reprit-il en désignant la fiole qu'il tenait à la main, est une version plus élaborée et, évidemment, plus efficace. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. 'De courte durée' ? Pourtant il était resté un an dans le passé, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait appeler un séjour de courte durée.

« Cela étant, si cette potion temporelle venait à être combiné avec d'autres produits, reprit Rogue en rangeant la fiole avant d'en prendre une autre, contenant un liquide vert, et un bocal contenant une pâte blanchâtre à l'air glauque. On obtient une réaction qui annihilerait la limite de temps. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malsain.

Harry réalisa alors quelque chose : Rogue avait compris ce qui avait pu se passer. Ce dont le Serpentard se souvenait de sa dernière année d'étude, Harry n'en avait aucune idée, mais Rogue avait deviné ce qui s'était produit, lorsque Harry s'était pris le contenu des étagères sur la tête. Peut-être avait-il même déduit que Harry Potter et Harry Calaway n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne ?

« Vous avez des questions, Potter ? »

Harry garda le silence. Rogue eut un sourire moqueur et rangea paisiblement les différents récipients à leur place.

«- Je m'en doutais, déclara l'enseignant. Dans ce cas, je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps, Potter, conclut-il en se tournant vers lui. Mais sachez seulement que je vous enlève cinquante points supplémentaires.

- Et pourquoi cela ? s'offusqua Harry, qui avait déjà atteint la porte.

- Une simple question de principe. » riposta Rogue avec un rictus malsain.

Et la porte se referma. Harry resta un instant, immobile devant le battant. Non, plus de doute possible, le responsable de Serpentard avait bel et bien compris qui se cachait sous l'identité de Harry Calaway vingt ans plus tôt.

« Profiteur. » murmura l'adolescent avant de tourner les talons, tout en songeant au fait qu'il venait, encore, de perdre des points et cela de façon totalement injustifiée.

Ou presque… Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il s'était bien amusé aux dépends de son 'condisciple' de Serpentard durant son séjour dans le passé. Et Rogue, dans un souci 'd'impartialité', profitait désormais de son statut d'enseignant pour le lui faire payer. Harry esquissa un sourire désabusé et quitta rapidement les lieux.

* * *

30 juin 1978 – Manoir Potter 

Le couple, main dans la main, marqua un temps d'arrêt en quittant le couvert des arbres. Lily jeta un regard incertain au jeune homme qui l'accompagnait, devinant la raison de cette halte alors que le manoir des Potter se dressait devant eux. Déjà, il avait eut une brève hésitation, dans la rue, face au portail qui donnait accès à la vaste propriété. Mais il s'était rapidement ressaisit et tous deux avaient pénétré sur les terres des Potter. Alors qu'ils cheminaient, sans un mot, le long du sentier qui traversait le sous-bois, il lui avait, néanmoins, prit la main et ne l'avait plus relâchée par la suite.

Lily comprenait parfaitement l'appréhension de James qui, le supposait-elle, revenait ici pour la première fois depuis les vacances de Noël, ou même depuis l'enterrement de sa mère.

Il inspira profondément et resserra un peu sa prise sur la main de sa fiancée.

« Je suis content que tu sois là, Lily, murmura-t-il en lui adressant un sourire incertain. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu revenir ici si j'avais été seul. »

Elle se contenta de lui rendre son sourire avant de se rapprocher de lui pour poser sa tête contre son épaule. Elle voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et garda le silence alors qu'il passait un bras autour de sa taille.

« Il faut savoir tourner la page sur le passé et aller de l'avant. C'est ce que ma mère aurait voulu, de toute façon, commenta-t-il plus pour lui même, de toute évidence, qu'à l'attention de la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait. Viens ! » ajouta-t-il au bout d'un instant en l'entraînant vers la bâtisse.

Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois que Lily avait été conviée chez les Potter, autrement dit depuis les vacances de Noël. Pourtant, tant de choses s'étaient produites entre temps… Elle frémit en repensant aux raisons pour laquelle elle avait été envoyé en ces lieux, la première fois : Ses parents avaient été tués lors d'une attaque et sa sœur n'aurait sûrement pas accepté de lui offrir l'hospitalité jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne à Poudlard. Elizabeth Potter avait alors proposé de la prendre chez elle… A cette époque, Lily était loin de s'imaginer que ce séjour à Godric's Hollow lui permettrait de découvrir James sous un autre jour, ou qu'elle finirait par vivre avec lui. Mrs Potter s'était montrée particulièrement bienveillante envers elle, malgré ses origines moldues (contrairement à son mari), et Lily était fermement décidée à honorer la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Elizabeth Potter lorsqu'elle était repartie pour Poudlard en janvier : elle prendrait soin de James, quoi qu'il advienne.

Si elle-même éprouvait un certain trouble à la perspective qu'elle ne verrait jamais plus Mrs Potter et son éternelle expression bienveillante, elle devinait sans mal ce que James, lui, pouvait ressentir en revenant ici en sachant que, désormais, il était l'unique propriétaire des lieux. Des lieux chargés de souvenirs.

«- Mais, j'y pense, s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

- Quoi ? s'étonna James visiblement surpris par son intervention soudaine.

- On a jamais sû la date de naissance de Harry. »

James, d'abord déconcerté par les préoccupations de la jeune fille, éclata de rire.

«- Je crois qu'on a encore un peu de temps devant nous avant d'en venir à agrandir notre famille, répliqua-t-il. Au moins le temps de nous marier, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr, mais… »

Il eut un sourire las.

« Tout cela viendra en son temps, commenta-t-il. Même si tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui nous attend après. »

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se serra un peu plus contre lui.

«- En tout cas, je suis sûr d'une chose… Enfin de deux choses en fait, reprit-il en franchissant le portillon qui menait au jardin entourant le manoir. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Non mais je sens que tu ne vas pas tarder à m'en dire plus, le taquina la jeune fille.

- La première, c'est que je t'aime plus que tout, commenta-t-il en se tournant légèrement vers elle pour déposer un bref baiser sur le front de sa fiancée. Et la deuxième… C'est que, quand le temps sera venu, tu seras une mère formidable. »

Lily n'eut guère l'occasion de répondre car, au même instant, une série de claquements secs se firent entendre et les Elfes de Maison des Potter apparurent brutalement devant eux.

« Bienvenu chez vous, Maître James, s'exclama Maggy, légèrement en avant de ses homologues, en s'inclinant cérémonieusement. Et bienvenue à vous aussi, Miss Lily. »

Les autres Elfes répétèrent les mêmes propos en chœur, s'inclinant à leur tour. James eut un sourire gêné alors que Lily haussait un sourcil : Elle avait totalement oublié la présence de ces petits serviteurs débonnaires qui s'occupaient pourtant de l'entretien des lieux.

« Je vous remercie de votre accueil mais il était inutile de vous donner cette peine, tous autant que vous êtes, répliqua posément le maître des lieux. Cela étant, je compte sur vous pour que Lily soit traité avec tous les égards qu'il se doit à tout nouveau membre de la famille. »

Les oreilles de Maggy tressaillirent légèrement alors que ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillaient, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre des deux sorciers.

« Maître James se serait-il marié en plein milieu des examens ? s'étonna la petite Elfe, une nuance vaguement réprobatrice dans la voix. Madame votre mère aurait… »

Elle se tut brutalement, l'air horrifié par ses propos, alors qu'un murmure choqué se faisait entendre parmi les autres 'domestiques' du manoir. Lily jeta un regard en coin au maître des lieux, appréhendant quelque peu sa réaction. Mais il se contenta d'un petit sourire triste et s'accroupit devant l'Elfe inquiète qui baissa la tête, honteuse.

« Ce n'est rien, Maggy, assura-t-il calmement. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, alors ne fais pas cette tête, veux-tu ? »

L'Elfe hésita puis hocha timidement de la tête avant de relever des yeux humides vers son maître.

« Je sais que vous étiez tous très attachés à ma mère, que vous étiez dévoués à mes parents, reprit James en se relevant pour s'adresser à l'ensemble des petites créatures. Mais, désormais, les choses ont changé, et il nous faudra, tous, nous en accommoder et aller de l'avant. »

Il y eut un murmure respectueux parmi les Elfes de Maison qui, finalement, s'inclinèrent à nouveau devant le couple.

« Mais si ça peux te rassurer, Maggy, je ne suis que fiancé, pour l'instant, mais je suppose que l'étape suivante ne tardera pas à suivre, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Lily, un grand sourire aux lèvres. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es chez toi, ici, d'accord ? »

Lily hésita un instant, voulu dire quelque chose mais se contenta de lui rendre son sourire.

« D'accord. » accepta-t-elle en passant les bras autour de son cou, leurs lèvres se rencontrant dans un tendre baiser.

Les Elfes de Maisons disposèrent sur-le-champ, sur un signe de la main de leur maître, emportant avec eux les affaires du jeune couple.

* * *

juin 1997 – Grande Salle 

Harry soupira, observant sans grand appétit le morceau de viande piqué sur sa fourchette. A sa gauche, Ron et Hermione se livraient à une discussion enflammée au sujet de l'examen d'Enchantement qu'ils avaient passé au cours de la matinée. Ou tout du moins, Hermione repassait en revue les différentes questions du sujet proposé par le professeur Flitwick.

«- Hermione, soupira Ron, visiblement agacé. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si tu n'as pas assez détaillé la différence entre le sortilège de 'Déplace-tout' et celui d'Attraction ? Je suis sûr que tu auras, comme toujours, une excellente note.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûre, protesta Hermione en relisant ses notes. Surtout qu'après, à la question seize, j'ai… »

Harry cessa d'écouter, lui-même n'ayant pas pris part à l'épreuve, le professeur Dumbledore ayant choisi ce moment pour le convoquer dans son bureau, un habile prétexte pour justifier son absence à l'épreuve. Et l'adolescent avait donc passé le reste de sa matinée dans le bureau directorial, à écouter le vieux sorcier lui suggéré diverses excuses en vue des autres examens à venir. Et, à présent qu'il avait rejoint ses amis, c'était pour les entendre débattre sur les différentes questions de l'examen. Il soupira, reposa sans un regard le contenu de sa fourchette dans son assiette puis, après un rapide coup d'œil alentour, il passa l'assiette sous la table, la déposant à ses pieds. Puisqu'il n'avait pas faim, autant en faire profiter le chien noir tapit à ses pieds.

Cela fait, il parcouru la table de Gryffondor du regard, où tous semblaient n'avoir que les examens comme sujet de conversation. Harry se passa la main sur la nuque, l'air las. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur les filles de cinquième année, et plus particulièrement Ginny. L'une de ses amies, croisant visiblement le regard du Survivant, se pencha aussitôt vers son amie, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, alors que Harry se hâtait de reporter son attention ailleurs. Il observa distraitement les autres tables, fixant un instant Cho qui, dos à lui, parmi ses condisciples de Serdaigle, ne lui accordait aucun intérêt.

« Je vais faire un tour, je vous retrouve plus tard. » annonça Harry en se levant, à l'attention de ses deux amis.

Mais ni Ron ni Hermione ne répondirent, et Harry n'était même pas sûr qu'ils l'aient entendu. Il quitta néanmoins la table de Gryffondor et s'éloigna vivement vers la porte, après s'être assuré que le canidé qui lui servait de parrain préférait engloutir les restes plutôt que de le suivre. Ce qui, à la réflexion, n'était pas plus mal : un peu de calme et de solitude ne seraient pas de refus.

* * *

Tout le monde étant encore attablé dans la Grande Salle, Harry cheminait, en solitaire, dans le parc désert, en direction du lac. Là, il s'installa en tailleur sur la berge, les mains sur les genoux, concentré. Depuis son retour à son époque, il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de 'ses voix', de sorte qu'il voulait profiter de cette occasion pour tenter d'établir un contact quelconque. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis son séjour dans le passé et qu'il n'avait osé partager avec personne jusque là. Même le professeur McGonagall ou Sirius n'avaient pas réussi à cerner les réelles préoccupations de l'adolescent qui, d'ailleurs, n'avait rien fait pour les éclairer sur le sujet. 

Un problème ?

« Si on veut… » soupira Harry.

Laisse-moi deviner… : Tu te demandes encore si tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ?

« Oui. »

Et bien, je pense que tu as fait ce qui devait être fait. Tu as fait preuve d'un courage sans faille, d'une bravoure impressionnante. Tu as su résister à toutes ces tentations qui s'offraient à toi.

Harry resta silencieux, hésitant à aborder un sujet qui le tracassait.

« Vous saviez, maman et toi, n'est-ce pas ? Vous saviez que vous deviez mourir ? Que c'était Peter le traître ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

Nous y voilà... Oui. Du moins je m'en doutais…, pour Peter. Mais pour le reste…, je le savais, effectivement, par ton intermédiaire… Et Lily aussi…

« Mais, je croyais que Dumbledore vous avait soumis à un sortilège d'amnésie après mon départ ? » demanda Harry, décidé à avoir confirmation à la réponse, qu'il connaissait déjà, à cette question.

Oui…, mais le sort n'a pas eu l'effet escompté : Dumbledore n'avait pas prévu que, avec Lily, on s'était protégé en conséquence, grâce à un sort d'ancienne magie… On a juste joué le jeu par la suite.

Donc la photo que le Préfet-en-Chef de Gryffondor lui avait remise avant son départ avait bel et bien été soumise à un enchantement afin de contrer, à son insu, les projets du directeur de l'école.

« Mais…ça ne te dérangeait pas de laisser les choses se passer ? »

Tout n'est qu'une question de point de vue, Harry. Ce voyage dans le temps ne t'a donc rien appris ?

« Euh…, je… »

Il faut parfois savoir reculer pour mieux sauter, Harry. Comme il vaut mieux, parfois, se faire oublier pour mieux revenir…

«- Peut-être mais… Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre où tu veux en venir.

- Ouvre les yeux et tu comprendras… »

Harry tressaillit et quitta brutalement sa concentration. Ouvrant les yeux, il ne remarqua, d'abord, rien de particulier puis, mû par un étrange pressentiment, il se leva et, lentement, se retourna…pour rester bouche bée en découvrant les deux personnes qui, main dans la main, l'observaient, en silence.

« Maman ? Papa ? s'étonna Harry, interloqué. Mais ? Comment ? »

Son père sourit.

« Ce petit séjour dans le temps avait aussi pour but de te montrer que rien n'est jamais couru d'avance, que rien n'est vraiment écrit et qu'il suffit souvent de croire en soi pour que tout coule de source. Ce voyage avait pour but de te préparer, de te permettre de prendre conscience de la réalité des Maraudeurs, de te faire réaliser que nous étions bien plus que de simples noms sur un parchemin, mais aussi qu'un mythe ne disparaît jamais. Tu l'as découvert, à ton insu, et c'est pour cela que nous sommes là, à présent. Il faut croire… en soi, à ce que nous sommes, en la magie…, et tout peut arriver. Même le plus improbable. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé lorsque, un soir d'Halloween, Voldemort, pourtant considéré comme invulnérable, a disparu durant treize ans. »

Harry resta silencieux, assimilant les explications de son père.

«- Tu veux dire que… Que vous… Vous…

- Nous sommes revenus, Harry, et cela grâce à la bravoure dont tu as fait preuve, face à toi-même et ton passé. Tu as su résister à la tentation de changer les choses et tu as tout fait pour conserver le cours du temps.»

L'adolescent esquissa un large sourire avant de se jeter, les yeux brillants sous le coup de l'émotion, dans les bras de ses parents qui l'étreignirent aussitôt. Mais les retrouvailles prirent brutalement fin lorsqu'un gros chien noir surgit soudainement de nulle part. Le chien se figea, alors que Harry s'écartait de ses parents et dans un claquement, reprit une forme humaine.

« Harry, tu… »

Il s'interrompit, en prenant conscience de la présence des deux sorciers qui accompagnaient l'adolescent. Harry réprima un éclat de rire devant l'air stupéfait de son parrain qui resta bouche bée, l'espace d'une seconde, les yeux écarquillés…, avant de tomber dans les pommes, provoquant ainsi l'hilarité des trois Potter.

«- Et bien, vous lui avez fait un sacré effet ! commenta finalement Harry, amusé.

- Je vois ça, commenta James, en s'approchant. En tout cas, ça promet d'être…intéressant, ironisa-t-il. Mais si nous devons réanimer toutes les personnes que nous allons rencontrer, nous ne sommes pas sortis de l'auberge. »

Harry esquissa un petit sourire, ayant encore du mal à croire à ce qui lui arrivait, alors qu'il observait son père se pencher au-dessus d'un Sirius inconscient. Sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, il leva les yeux vers sa mère qui lui sourit.

« Je suis vraiment fière de toi, mon chéri, murmura-t-elle. Je l'ai toujours été et je le serais toujours. »

Harry sourit et resta auprès de sa mère, alors que Sirius, revenant à lui, se redressait d'un bond, effaré, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

«- Et bien Patmol, c'est comme ça qu'on accueille ses amis ? plaisanta James.

- James, mon vieux, tu… C'est vraiment toi ? s'étrangla Sirius, sous le choc.

- On dirait bien, confirma James en souriant.

- Mais ? Comment ?

- Ca serait trop long à t'expliquer, Sirius. Mais, je te l'avais dit que même si nous venions à être séparés, nous finirons toujours par nous retrouver. »

Sirius n'en demanda pas plus et étreignit sans retenue son meilleur ami qui lui rendit la pareille en riant.

« Heureux de te revoir, James. Enfin, de vous revoir, rectifia-t-il précipitamment en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui lui rendit le sourire qu'il lui adressa. Et je suppose que je ne suis pas le seul à être de cet avis… » ajouta-t-il, en échangeant un regard entendu à Harry.

Celui-ci esquissa un large sourire éclatant, aucune parole ne pouvant mieux décrire ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

«- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui t'est arrivé, Sirius, reprit James au bout d'un moment. J'aurai aimé pouvoir t'éviter tout ça mais…, continua-t-il, avant de s'interrompre, mal à l'aise, et se tourner vers son fils. Cependant, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour t'être occupé de Harry comme tu l'as fait durant ces dernières années.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher pour ce qui s'est passé, James, assura Sirius l'air grave. Et, pour Harry, je dois dire que j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour assurer mon rôle de parrain mais…

- Harry a toujours pu compter sur toi quand il en a eu besoin, et c'est l'essentiel. » intervint Lily en étreignant une fois de plus son fils qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

* * *

Patmol déboula joyeusement dans le hall d'entrée, aboyant avec force, son comportement provoquant des réactions diverses au sein de la famille Potter : Si le père et le fils partageaient un amusement évident face à cette situation, Lily, elle, affichait une expression vaguement agacée. 

«- On ne peut pas vraiment considérer cette situation comme une entrée discrète, soupira-t-elle.

- Sirius n'a jamais été doué pour la discrétion, observa James, un sourire aux lèvres. Tu devrais le savoir, Lily chérie. D'ailleurs… »

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit brutalement sur une Minerva McGonagall à l'air réprobateur.

«- Oh, bien le bonsoir, très chère professeur McGonagall, l'interpella joyeusement James avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes par son épouse. Eh !

- Potter, répliqua machinalement l'enseignante. Depuis quand… »

La directrice adjointe se figea en détaillant du regard la personne qu'elle s'apprêtait à rabrouer. Son agacement premier laissa alors place à la stupéfaction, tandis que son regard passait de l'un à l'autre des trois sorciers présents dans la pièce. Patmol revint en trottinant à leur hauteur et s'assit aux pieds de son meilleur ami, la langue pendante.

«- Mais…, souffla McGonagall. James Potter ?

- Lui-même, pour vous servir. » répliqua gaiement l'intéressé apparemment ravi de son effet.

Harry esquissa un sourire et Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

«- Ca suffit, James ! intervint-elle. Conduis-toi un peu en adulte pour changer.

- Miss Ev… Mrs Potter, rectifia une professeur McGonagall totalement déstabilisée par la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

- Bonsoir professeur, répondit posément Lily en souriant. Désolée pour tout ceci mais nous aimerions voir le professeur Dumbledore au plus vite, et sans attirer d'avantage l'attention sur nous, si possible.

- Je vais lui en parler de ce pas, assura l'enseignante en jetant un dernier regard au petit groupe qui lui faisait face. Vous devriez aller à son bureau en attendant : Vous y serez à l'abri des regards indiscrets, même si tous les élèves sont encore dans la Grande Salle. D'ailleurs, il me semble que Potter…, enfin, Harry, connaît le mot de passe pour y accéder. » ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard à son élève qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Sur ce, la responsable de Gryffondor tourna les talons et regagna vivement la pièce voisine, qu'elle venait de quitter. Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière elle, James éclata de rire.

«- J'ai adoré la tête qu'elle a fait, commenta-t-il.

- J'aurai probablement la même réaction si je me faisais ainsi aborder par des personnes supposées mortes, rétorqua sèchement Lily avant d'adresser un regard réprobateur au chien noir. Quant à toi, bravo pour ta brillante idée. On ne t'a jamais appris ce que c'était que la finesse ? »

Patmol secoua négativement la tête et Lily soupira, agacée.

«- Ce n'était peut-être pas très discret mais, au moins, grâce à lui, on a trouvé un moyen d'avertir Dumbledore, observa Harry en souriant.

- Tout à fait ! s'exclama James en ébouriffant joyeusement les cheveux de l'adolescent. Ecoute donc la voix de la raison, Lily. »

La jeune femme les fixa un instant et esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« Je constate que Harry possède au moins cette tendance à la diplomatie qui fait cruellement défaut à son père, lâcha-t-elle. Et pas de commentaire, Sirius, ou je te fais dormir dans le parc ce soir. » ajouta-t-elle.

Le chien lui jeta un regard indigné et s'éloigna d'un pas qu'il voulait digne, la tête haute, faussement offensé.

«- Je suppose qu'un Maraudeur reste toujours un Maraudeur, soupira Lily en l'observant s'éloigner. Vous ne changerez donc jamais, tous les deux ?

- J'ai bien peur que non, répliqua James avec aplomb en passant un bras autour de la taille de son épouse. Mais ça fait partie de notre charme, non ? »

Lily préféra ne pas répondre et reporta son attention sur son fils qui, les mains dans les poches, attendait, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

«- On devrait peut-être penser à attendre Dumbledore dans son bureau, suggéra-t-il. Parce que les autres ne vont pas tarder à quitter la Grande Salle, précisa-t-il en jetant un regard à sa montre.

- Oh mais c'est qu'il veut avoir le dernier mot, notre fils, observa James en souriant malicieusement. Pourquoi on ne l'attendrait pas ici ?

- James…

- Connaissant Dumbledore, dès qu'il sera au courant, il fera en sorte que personne n'ait vent de notre présence avant qu'il ne l'ait décidé, alors il ne risque pas de laisser les élèves sortir de la Grande Salle avant lui, répliqua le concerné sans se soucier de l'interruption de son épouse.

- Dis surtout que tu veux absolument faire le contraire de ce que nous a dit le professeur McGonagall, oui ! » riposta sèchement Lily.

Harry haussa les sourcils et jeta un regard interrogateur au chien noir qui secoua négativement la tête, lui indiquant ainsi de ne pas intervenir. De toute façon, James avait déjà trouvé la parade à la réplique de la jeune femme.

« Vous m'avez démasqué, très chère, lâcha-t-il en s'inclinant cérémonieusement, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. On ne peut vraiment rien vous cacher ! »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

«- Idiot !

- Et fière de l'être.

- L'inverse m'aurait étonné, soupira-t-elle. Je me demande vraiment ce qui m'a pris d'épouser un imbécile pareil.

- Merlin seul le sait, mais je lui en suis reconnaissant, commenta James avec sérieux. J'ai une femme fantastique et un fils exceptionnel, que demander de plus ? »

Personne n'eut l'occasion de répondre car la porte menant à la pièce voisine s'ouvrit soudainement sur le directeur de l'école qui ne marqua pas la moindre surprise en découvrant le petit groupe rassemblé dans le hall.

* * *

Le bureau directorial était étrangement calme alors que tous, écoutaient avec intérêt les explications du couple Potter au sujet de leur réapparition inopinée. Même les anciens directeurs, immobiles dans leurs tableaux, prêtaient une attention toute particulière à leur récit. Harry, assis entre sa mère et Sirius (qui avait repris son apparence humaine dès qu'il avait mis les pieds dans la pièce), jeta un regard au vieux sorcier qui leur faisait face. Les mains croisées sous le menton, Dumbledore conservait le silence, attentif au moindre détail du récit. L'espace d'une seconde, l'adolescent le vit (ou cru voir) froncer légèrement les sourcils mais le vieux sorcier n'émit aucun commentaire, même lorsque les Potter eurent terminé leurs explications. 

Fumseck ébouriffa ses plumes, tandis que Dumbledore fixait longuement les personnes qui se tenaient de l'autre côté de son bureau, s'attardant un bref instant sur l'adolescent.

«- En d'autres termes, le petit accident de potions de Harry, et le voyage temporel qui en a découlé, aurait été l'élément clé de votre retour ? résuma finalement le sorcier à la barbe blanche.

- En tout cas, son séjour dans le passé a été l'occasion d'entrer en contact avec lui, et d'établir un lien entre le monde des vivants et…celui où nous nous trouvions jusqu'à là, précisa posément Lily. Comme James vient de vous l'expliquer, ce lien, probablement amplifié par la présence de deux exemplaires de leur médaille, a favorisé la création d'un passage entre les deux mondes. »

Dumbledore acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête et se lissa distraitement la barbe.

« Cela étant, vous vous doutez bien que votre situation actuelle est plus que périlleuse, reprit-il avec gravité. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que, durant quinze ans, vous avez été considéré comme morts. De ce fait, il serait malvenu que quiconque ait vent de votre présence ici avant que nous ayons pris les mesures qui s'imposent. »

Il marqua une brève pause.

« Sans compter que, dès que Voldemort aura appris votre retour, vous serez à nouveau, exposé à ses attaques, j'espère que vous en êtes bien conscients ? »

Le couple Potter échangea un regard entendu, mais tous deux répondirent par l'affirmative à la question du directeur. Ils savaient ce qui arriverait si le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait à avoir vent de leur retour mais ils étaient prêts à assumer la chose.

Dumbledore les fixa un instant, puis reporta son attention sur Harry et Sirius qui, jusqu'à présent, s'étaient abstenus de tout commentaire.

« J'aimerai m'entretenir un instant avec James et Lily, en privé, observa paisiblement le vieux sorcier. Vous pourriez sortir un instant ? »

Harry voulu protester mais fut coupé dans son élan par son parrain qui, les sourcils froncés, s'était levé.

«- Nous n'avons rien à leur cacher, riposta James, apparemment peu convaincu par la manœuvre du directeur. Si vous avez quelque chose à nous dire, ils peuvent rester.

- Je n'en doute pas. Néanmoins, j'insiste sur le fait que Harry et Sirius ici présents, ne sont, pour l'instant, pas concernés par ce dont je souhaite vous parler. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça ne sera pas long.

- Mais… »

Harry se leva à son tour, non sans un regard méfiant à l'adresse du vieux sorcier, et il quitta rapidement le bureau en compagnie de son parrain.

« Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression qu'ils vont parler de moi ? » commenta l'adolescent, une fois la porte de chêne refermée derrière lui.

Sirius eut une moue sarcastique.

«- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas de lui. Il a certainement une idée derrière la tête, reste à savoir ce dont il s'agit, observa-t-il.

- Mais pourquoi t'avoir fait sortir, toi aussi ? » s'étonna Harry en haussant les sourcils.

Sirius se contenta de hausser les épaules mais Harry fut convaincu de l'entendre marmonner un vague 'encore une lubie de papy Dumby' en se rapprochant de la porte. L'adulte inclina la tête, l'oreille collée contre le battant. Harry haussa les sourcils : Dumbledore avait certainement envisagé le fait qu'ils essayeraient d'écouter la conversation et avait sûrement pris les précautions nécessaires à leur insu. D'ailleurs, Sirius releva presque aussitôt la tête, les sourcils froncés, avant de prendre sa forme animale et dresser les oreilles, aux aguets. Harry le fixa un instant puis, voyant que le chien noir ne semblait pas décidé à s'écarter du panneau de bois, sa curiosité l'emportant sur le reste, il décida de l'imiter dans l'espoir d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui se passait dans la pièce voisine. Mais, une fois dans sa forme de panthère, Harry fut singulièrement déçu de constater que, une fois de plus, il ne pouvait rien entendre des propos échangés par Dumbledore et ses parents. Le vieux sorcier avait vraiment pensé à tout.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe exactement, mais ça chauffe. commenta Sirius.

Harry inclina la tête et réalisa alors que, en recourant aux sens développés de sa panthère, il pouvait désormais distinguer des éclats de voix venant du bureau, même s'il ne parvenait toujours pas à saisir les propos échangés. Apparemment, le ton avait très vite monté, à en croire la colère évidente qu'ils perçurent dans la voix de James alors qu'il répliquait à une remarque de Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole, sur un ton plus calme mais teinté de contrariété. L'espace d'un instant, l'adolescent crû entendre son nom dans la conversation, plus qu'houleuse, qui se poursuivait dans la pièce voisine.

Quelques longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que des bruits de pas se fassent entendre, se rapprochant inexorablement de la porte. Sans perdre un instant, les deux Animagi reprirent leur forme d'origine, une poignée de secondes avant que le battant ne s'ouvre brutalement devant eux.

«- La moindre des choses serait quand même de lui demander son avis, non ? trancha sèchement Lily depuis la porte.

- Je prend simplement les décisions qui me semblent les plus appropriées à la situation, répliqua posément Dumbledore.

- Et je persiste à dire qu'il en est hors de question. » riposta la jeune femme en laissant rentrer Harry et Sirius dans la pièce.

L'adolescent jeta un regard autour de lui alors que sa mère claquait la porte derrière eux. Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, le dos raide et l'air agacé, face à un James Potter qui le fusillait du regard, les bras croisés.

«- Vous êtes bien trop impliqués dans tout ceci pour avoir un point de vue objectif, observa le vieil homme à l'attention du couple Potter.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'objectivité, professeur Dumbledore, répliqua Lily. Mais une question de bon sens.

- De toute façon, Albus, vous avez eu notre opinion sur tout ceci, intervint sèchement James. Si vous persistez dans vos intentions, vous avez ma parole que nous ferons tout pour vous en empêcher. »

Harry jeta un regard intrigué aux adultes qui l'entouraient. Quelque soit la raison de leur désaccord (probablement lui), ils ne semblaient pas prêt à trouver un terrain d'entente. L'expression du directeur se durcit.

«- Je ferais ce qui convient et personne ne pourra outrepasser mes décisions, lâcha-t-il sèchement.

- Au nom de Merlin, c'est un adolescent ! S'indigna James, confirmant ainsi à Harry qu'il était bien le sujet de cette discussion tumultueuse. Vous ne pourriez pas le lâcher un peu, non ? Il a bien le droit d'avoir enfin une vie à peu près normale, quand même ! »

Un moment de silence s'ensuivit, tendu. Fumseck, depuis son perchoir d'or, laissa entendre une brève plainte. Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui allait suivre, alors que Dumbledore le fixait avec attention.

«- Le sujet est clos, commenta finalement Dumbledore en adoptant un ton plus calme. Il n'y a plus rien à en redire.

- Bien au contraire, ça ne fait que commencer. » lâcha James dans un murmure à peine audible.

Harry était persuadé que le directeur avait entendu ses propos, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Bien au contraire, il relança la conversation sur un autre sujet.

* * *

Une violente explosion puis... 

« POTTER !!!!!! »

Le hurlement de colère du professeur Rogue retentit dans tout le château. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard complice, réfugiés tant bien que mal sous la cape d'invisibilité : ennuyer l'ancien Serpentard restait leur occupation préférée. Le Maître des Potions n'avait pas tardé à découvrir le retour du couple Potter, James n'ayant pas pu résister longtemps à la tentation de lui faire payer (avec, bien sûr, la collaboration de son meilleur ami), les années qu'il avait passé à s'acharner sur son fils. Leur but : faire de la vie de Rogue un véritable cauchemar...

_Deux jours plus tôt _

_On frappa à la porte du bureau qu'occupait le responsable de Serpentard. Celui-ci répondit un 'entrez !' agacé, sans pour autant interrompre la correction du parchemin qui était disposé devant lui : Un sujet de BUSE type qu'il avait donné à ses élèves de quatrième année le matin même, et le niveau était, comme il s'y attendait, terriblement bas. Il grinça des dents à une, nouvelle, remarque particulièrement stupide rédigée sur le parchemin et la barra consciencieusement avant de griffonner une note dans le coin supérieur gauche du feuillet._

_« Dumbledore devait vraiment ne pas être dans son état normal pour te donner un poste d'enseignant. » observa une voix moqueuse et désagréablement familière._

_Rogue tressaillit : Il avait totalement oublié le fait qu'il allait avoir un visiteur. Celui-ci était, d'ailleurs, entré à son insu et l'observait à présent, les bras croisés, depuis le seuil de la pièce. Levant les yeux vers l'arrivant, le Maître des Potions faillit basculer en arrière sur sa chaise en découvrant, à sa plus grande horreur, la personne qui lui faisait face... Une personne qu'il pensait pourtant ne jamais revoir._

_« Toi !!! » s'étrangla-t-il_

_Celui-ci eut un sourire provocateur._

_« Et oui, moi, répliqua-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui. Le seul et unique James Potter. »_

_Rogue quitta brutalement sa chaise, les yeux rivés sur son interlocuteur._

_« Comment...? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Potter ? Tu... tu es mort et enterré depuis plus de quinze ans et... »_

_Le sourire de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui se fit plus condescendant._

_« Comme quoi, même le **grand** Severus Rogue ne peut pas tout savoir, ironisa-t-il. Oh, non, n'y pense même pas. » ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant l'enseignant esquisser un geste vers son bureau, où sa baguette était posée, bien en évidence._

_Rogue lui adressa un regard mauvais._

_«- Pourrai-je savoir ce qui me vaut l'**immense** honneur de ta présence ici, Potter ?_

_- Mais bien évidemment, Rogue, assura James sur un ton faussement aimable. Cela va de soit. Même si, j'imagine que tu dois avoir une idée, non ? »_

_Rogue jeta un bref regard à l'item magique posé sur son bureau, avant de reporter toute son attention sur son ancien rival. D'accord, Potter était vivant, et cela après des années passés au royaume des morts, et après ? _

_« J'en connais un qui va être encore plus invivable, songea-t-il. Je suppose que ton précieux rejeton a dû être ravi de ton retour inopiné, Potter. » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de James._

_Une expression indéfinissable passa dans le regard de son interlocuteur._

_« Là n'est pas la question, pour le moment, Rogue. Mais puisque tu abordes le sujet, je voulais justement discuter de ta partialité à l'égard des élèves qui n'appartiennent pas à ta maison et, à plus forte raison, de mon fils. »_

_Rogue eut un rictus méprisant._

_«- Evidemment, se moqua-t-il. Potter junior s'est dépêché de se plaindre auprès de son très cher père revenu d'entre les morts. Curieusement, ça ne m'étonne pas._

_- Tu profites de ton statut de professeur pour lui faire payer les blagues que nous t'avons faites quand nous étions à Poudlard, Rogue, rétorqua James d'une voix étrangement calme. Tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à lui sous prétexte de vouloir te venger de ce qu'on a pu te faire subir à l'école. »_

_Rogue renifla dédaigneusement._

_« Tu devrais plutôt me remercier d'avoir tout fait pour lui éviter de prendre la grosse tête, oui. »_

_James se figea, hésitant sur ce qu'il convenait de faire : lui casser la figure serait, vraiment, très tentant, mais il n'était pas là pour ça. Il ne lui restait donc qu'une autre alternative._

_« Laisse-le tranquille, Rogue. Sinon, tu pourrais très vite le regretter. »_

_fin du flash back _

La situation avait très vite dérapée, à un point tel que, dès le lendemain, Rogue s'était acharné comme jamais sur Harry, dès l'instant où il l'avait croisé dans un couloir alors qu'il se rendait la Grande Salle. Rogue n'avait, alors, pas envisagé le fait que l'adolescent n'était pas si seul que ça et que, en attente d'une décision de Dumbledore pour officialiser, ou non, leur retour, le couple Potter se voyait dans l'obligation de se déplacer à l'insu de tous dans l'enceinte de l'école. Le jeune Gryffondor avait ainsi donné la cape d'invisibilité à ses parents afin de pouvoir profiter au maximum de leur présence, même en dehors des heures où il pouvait quitter la Salle Commune sans attirer l'attention de ses condisciples. Si bien que, lorsqu'il avait apostrophé le Gryffondor, il était loin de s'attendre à ce que l'objet de sa vengeance se trouve à moins d'un mètre de lui. Ce dernier l'avait, d'ailleurs, gratifié d'un croche-pied lorsqu'il s'était enfin désintéressé de l'adolescent. Le professeur avait évité de peu la chute et se retourna vivement, contrarié, pour faire face à Harry qui affichait une expression amusée. Rogue voulu le rabrouer à nouveau mais il réalisa alors ce qui pouvait être à l'origine de cette nouvelle provocation, devant le seul élève qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas supporter qui plus est. Le responsable de Serpentard se redressa, et adopta une attitude méprisante.

« Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, croyez-moi. » lâcha-t-il froidement en rencontrant le regard de l'adolescent.

Sur ce, Rogue tourna les talons et quitta rapidement les lieux. Harry le suivit des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd le tire de ses réflexions.

«- Eh ! Ca fait mal ! Protesta James en surgissant brutalement dans le couloir en se massant l'arrière de la tête.

- Pauvre petite nature, ironisa Lily en sortant à son tour du couvert de la cape. Si seulement ça pouvait t'aider à réfléchir un peu avant d'agir. Dois-je te rappeler que nous ne sommes pas sensé attirer l'attention sur nous ? »

James hésita un instant.

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il ignorait notre présence ici. » observa-t-il innocemment.

Il y eut un instant de silence. L'expression de sa mère ne laissant rien présager rien de bon, Harry se hâte d'intervenir.

« Dites, vous feriez mieux de remettre la cape, lâcha-t-il en jetant un regard autour d'eux. On ne sait jamais. »

Lily le fixa un instant, adressa un regard indéfinissable à son mari et finit par soupirer.

« Ca m'étonnait, aussi, que tu puisses résister plus de quelques jours à la tentation de provoquer Rogue, commenta-t-elle simplement à l'attention de son époux. Ceci dit, Harry a, une fois de plus, le dernier mot : On ne doit pas se faire remarquer par qui que ce soit. » conclut-elle en remettant l'item magique.

Et, quelques heures, à peine, plus tard, lorsque Rogue avait, à nouveau, rencontré le Gryffondor, accompagné de ses camarades de classe, il avait laissé glisser quelques sous-entendus douteux à l'attention de l'adolescent. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Harry avait, avant même que ses amis aient pu le dissuader de répondre, aussitôt répliquer. Et Rogue s'était fait une joie de lui donner, de ce fait, une retenue, pour le lendemain soir, après le dîner, à la plus grande indignation de Hermione. En effet, même si les élèves de cinquième année et plus avaient déjà terminés les cours et passaient leurs examens, les autres étudiants continuaient à assister aux cours, de sorte que les professeurs et préfets avaient, encore, théoriquement, les pleins pouvoirs pour sanctionner les élèves. Et cela jusqu'au festin de fin d'année.

Mais Rogue avait, très vite, déchanté.

* * *

Une violente explosion retentit dans tout le château, suivit, une poignée de secondes plus tard, par un hurlement de colère que tous les occupants de l'école purent entendre sans mal. 

« POTTER ! »

Ron esquissa une grimace et jeta un regard à son meilleur ami, l'air circonspect.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien te vouloir, cette fois, le Rogue ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? » commenta-t-il évasivement, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était sûrement pas après lui, pour une fois, qu'en avait le responsable des Serpentard.

Hermione leva les yeux de son cours d'Arithmancie qu'elle relisait, pour la troisième fois depuis le début de l'après-midi.

« Ce qui est sûr c'est que, cette fois, il ne peut rien te reprocher : Tu étais avec nous à l'examen de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ce matin. Et, depuis le déjeuner, nous n'avons pas quitté la Salle Commune. »

Harry eut un sourire sarcastique.

« Comme si ça allait arrêter, Rogue, ironisa-t-il. Cela étant dit, il m'a déjà donné une retenue pour ce soir, alors je ne suis plus à ça près mais... »

Il y eut un claquement sec et un Elfe de Maison surgit brutalement sur le bras du fauteuil où Harry était installé. Celui-ci sursauta, retirant vivement son bras sous le coup de la surprise.

«- Dobby !

- Harry Potter ! Monsieur ! » couina la petite créature en s'inclinant pompeusement.

L'adolescent jeta un regard autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne s'intéressait à eux. Mais tous les Gryffondor présents dans la pièce ne se préoccupaient que d'essayer de deviner ce qui pouvait être à l'origine de la violente explosion qui venait de briser le calme qui régnait sur les lieux. Seule Hermione, non sans un reniflement désapprobateur face au comportement servile de l'Elfe de maison, se replongea rapidement dans ses révisions. Dumbledore avait désigné Dobby, du fait de son dévouement (bien que excessif) pour Harry, pour rendre service au couple Potter aussi longtemps qu'ils resteraient à Poudlard. Mission à laquelle Dobby s'était attelé avec un zèle accru.

« J'ai un message pour Harry Potter ! » claironna joyeusement Dobby, avant de sortir un papier soigneusement plié d'une des poches du short de plage qu'il portait.

Harry le fixa un instant et esquissa un sourire sous le regard intrigué de Ron et des quelques élèves les plus proches qui s'étaient retournés dans leur direction à la réplique enthousiaste de l'Elfe.

«- Merci, Dobby !

- Dobby est heureux d'avoir pu être utile à Harry Potter, monsieur ! » assura la créature en s'inclinant à nouveau avant de disparaître aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé.

Des murmures étonnés se firent entendre dans la Salle Commune et Hermione interrompit à nouveau ses révisions

« Ca suffit les commérages, ordonna-t-elle sur un ton cassant qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Retournez à vos révisions, tous autant que vous êtes et occupez-vous de vos affaires ! Et c'est valable pour toi aussi, Ron ! » ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du rouquin.

Tous obtempérèrent et Harry en profita pour déplier le papier qui lui était destiné. Il haussa un sourcil en lisant le mot que sa mère y avait inscrit à la hâte : _« Harry, surtout ne bouge pas de la Salle Commune. Je ne sais pas ce que ton père a encore manigancé mais il ne vaut mieux pas que le professeur Rogue te trouve hors de la Tour de Gryffondor dans l'immédiat._ »

Harry glissa soigneusement le papier dans l'une des poches de son jean, tout en songeant qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas parler à son père de la retenue que lui avait donné Rogue la veille. Ca n'aurait certainement pas arrangé les choses... Même si, comme il l'apprendrait plus tard, s'amuser à changer les étiquettes de toutes les fioles du Maître de Potions n'était que la première phase du plan mis au point par James et Sirius.

* * *

La deuxième phase eut, d'ailleurs, lieu à l'heure du dîner. Tous les élèves étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle et tous ne parlaient plus que de l'incident qui avait ponctué leur après-midi. La rumeur avait très vite circulée, déclaration du directeur à l'appui, sur le fait qu'un incident de Potions était à l'origine de l'explosion. Une explication renforcée par l'absence du professeur Rogue à la table des enseignants au début du repas. Il n'apparu que peu après, alors que les élèves se servaient parmi les plats disposés devant eux. Lorsque les battants s'ouvrirent sur son passage, de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée pour apercevoir un Severus Rogue à l'air encore plus mauvais que d'habitude, n'ayant, apparemment, toujours pas digéré sa mésaventure. 

Il se trouvait à mi-chemin entre la porte et la table des professeurs lorsque des éclats de rire étouffés se firent entendre parmi les élèves les plus proches puis, à l'ensemble des occupants de la Grande Salle. Hermione, effarée, se hâta de plaquer la main sur les yeux d'une élève de première année qui se trouvait sur sa gauche, alors que, parmi les enseignants, le professeur McGonagall paraissait profondément outrée par la situation. En effet, Rogue était, désormais, nu comme un vers et ne semblait, d'ailleurs, pas apprécier l'hilarité générale dont il était la cible. Et il ne semblait pas non plus comprendre la raison de cet amusement. Le Maître des Potions jeta un regard autour de lui, les sourcils froncés, et s'étudia, machinalement du regard, sans rien remarque de suspect apparemment. Mais face à l'insistance du fou rire qui parcourait la Grande Salle, il finit par se rendre compte qu'il se passait vraiment quelque chose de suspect car son expression se durcit alors qu'il adressait un regard, long en sous-entendu, vers la table des Gryffondor et, plus particulièrement vers Harry.

« Ca suffit ! » intima soudainement Dumbledore, l'air grave, en se levant soudainement.

Le silence retomba aussitôt alors que le vieux sorcier traversait rapidement la Grande Salle pour rejoindre Rogue et lui faire signe de le suivre. Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière le directeur et l'enseignant. A cet instant seulement, les conversations repartirent de plus belle parmi les tables, chacun commentant ce qui venait de se passer. Harry, lui, ne pu s'empêcher de songer que Rogue allait probablement lui faire payer son humiliation durant la retenue à venir.

* * *

James croisa les bras, négligemment adossé au mur. 

« Je t'avais prévenu, Rogue. » observa-t-il.

L'ancien Serpentard eut un rictus méprisant.

«- Je pensais que tu avais passé l'âge de ce genre de comportement immature, Potter.

- Parce que tu crois que ton attitude envers mon fils est une preuve de maturité, peut-être ? »

Rogue ricana.

« Fallait y penser avant de t'acoquiner avec une Sang-de-Bourbe... »

Une lueur de mauvais augure passa dans le regard de l'ancien Maraudeur.

«- Tu n'es peut-être pas en mesure de faire le malin, Rogue, commenta-t-il froidement.

- Oh, je suis terrorisé, se moqua Rogue. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? M'humilier à nouveau devant toute la Grande Salle, comme tu l'as déjà fait je ne sais combien de fois, par le passé, avec ta bande de copains ? »

James s'écarta du mur et s'avança lentement vers son rival de toujours. Celui-ci esquissa un geste vers la poche de sa robe, tandis que l'ancien Gryffondor se plantait à moins d'un mètre de lui, rivant son regard dans le sien, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres face au geste de son interlocuteur.

« Que les choses soient bien claires, Rogue, lâcha-t-il sèchement. Si tu t'avises de t'en prendre, de quelque façon que se soit, à ma famille, je te jure que tout ce que j'ai pu te faire jusqu'à présent, y compris le petit tour d'aujourd'hui, ne sera qu'une douce plaisanterie, comparé à ce que je te réserverai. »

Ils se fusillèrent du regard et Rogue fut le premier à détourner la tête. Sur ce, James tourna le dos au Serpentard et se dirigea vers la porte, restée entrouverte, sans voir le sourire mauvais de son adversaire.

« Tu as déjà échoué une fois à les protéger, Potter... Comment peux-tu te penser apte à les préserver alors que tu n'as pas sû être à la hauteur la première fois ? » lâcha perfidement le responsable des Serpentard.

James se figea à cette remarque et se retourna brutalement, baguette à la main. Rogue tira aussitôt la sienne de sa poche, un sourire ravi aux lèvres, conscient d'avoir marqué un point.

« J'ai touché une corde sensible, on dirait. » ricana-t-il, satisfait de son effet.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, guettant une faille, une quelconque occasion d'agir, mais une toux discrète les coupa dans leur élan. Une grimace méprisante déforma les lèvres du professeur de Potions en découvrant la personne qui se tenait sur le seuil du cachot, l'air incertain.

« Tiens donc, ironisa-t-il. Potter Junior. »

James hésita un instant et abaissa lentement sa baguette, toujours dos à la porte.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater par vous même, votre père et moi avions une petite discussion. » observa sournoisement Rogue en rangeant distraitement la sienne.

Harry haussa un sourcil, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre des deux hommes qui se tenaient dans la pièce.

« Cela étant, je constate que, _pour une fois_, vous êtes à l'heure pour votre retenue, Potter. » poursuivit l'enseignant à l'adresse de son élève.

Sans crier gare, James, jusque là silencieux, se détourna et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la sortie.

«- Harry, viens ! Je te dispense de cette retenue qui n'a aucune raison d'être, lâcha-t-il froidement en passant à hauteur de l'adolescent.

- Mais...

- Potter Senior se croit-il en mesure de s'opposer à une décision professorale concernant une mesure disciplinaire ? Ironisa Rogue.

- Non, mais, en tant que père, je m'oppose à une décision partiale et totalement injustifiée, dans le cas présent, cingla James sans se retourner. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, est autorisé à l'alinéa 27, tiret B, de l'article 14 du règlement de cette école. Harry, on s'en va ! »

L'adolescent, médusé, jeta un dernier regard à l'expression écoeurée de son professeur avant de partir à la suite de son père.

Les deux Potter marchèrent un moment en silence, s'éloignant du cachot qui servait de salle de cours de Potions.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, au sujet de cette retenue, Harry ? » lâcha finalement James.

Harry haussa les épaules.

«- Je ne voulais pas t'impliquer dans cette affaire, avoua-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment tu l'as sû mais je pense que tu n'aurais pas dû intervenir, ajouta-t-il. Je suis parfaitement capable de régler mes problèmes avec lui par mes propres moyens.

- Il n'a pas à s'acharner sur toi pour se venger de moi. » répliqua sèchement James.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

«- Ca fait six ans qu'il se comporte comme ça, j'ai fini par m'y faire. Alors que, maintenant, il t'en veux encore plus qu'avant. Il peut être très sournois quand il s'y met, et ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de te le mettre à dos alors que votre présence, à maman et toi, est sensée rester discrète pour l'instant.

- Je le sais bien, seulement...

- Même si je dois bien reconnaître que ta blague était marrante, même si, maintenant, tout le monde pense que j'en suis l'investigateur. »

James eut un maigre sourire et Harry fronça les sourcils en remarquant son air soucieux.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta l'adolescent.

- Oh rien, ne t'en fais pas, répliqua son père.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Insista Harry, peu convaincu. Il avait l'air satisfait, tout à l'heure, quand je suis arrivé.

- Il m'a juste... rappelé certaines choses. »

Un moment de silence s'ensuivit.

«- Bon, puisque je n'ai plus de retenue, du coup, ça te dirait qu'on aille au stade, tous les deux ? Suggéra l'adolescent en s'efforçant de changer de sujet.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- P'pa, pense à mettre la cape, on va bientôt atteindre le hall, rappela l'adolescent, en percevant des éclats de voix qui provenaient de l'entrée du château un peu plus loin devant eux. Mais je me disais que, comme ça, tu pourrais essayer mon balai, ajouta-t-il, amusé, tandis que son père sortait la cape de l'une de ses poches.

- Je pourrai vraiment l'essayer ? »

Harry sourit, largement.

«- Seulement si t'es sage, lança-t-il, moqueur.

- Moi ? Etre sage ? Ca risque d'être difficile mais je ferai un effort. » promis James en adoptant un ton plus léger avant de mettre la cape.

* * *

Harry éclata de rire face à l'expression impressionnée de son père alors qu'il tenait précautionneusement, à bout de bras, l'Eclair de Feu de l'adolescent. 

« Sirius t'a vraiment offert cette petite merveille ? » s'étonna-t-il à mi-voix.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

«- Pour remplacer mon précédent balai, détruit par le Saule Cogneur suite à ma chute en troisième année…

- A cause des Détraqueurs, acheva James d'une voix sombre. Ces créatures sont de vraies plaies… »

Harry haussa les épaules et se hâta de changer de sujet.

« Bon, tu comptes l'admirer encore longtemps ou tu vas te décider à l'essayer ? »

Ils en étaient là dans leur conversation lorsqu'un claquement sec se fit entendre.

« Harry Potter ! Messieurs ! » s'exclama un Dobby particulièrement agité en surgissant à moins d'un mètre des deux Potter.

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard.

«- Le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir à son bureau, annonça l'Elfe en s'inclinant si bas que son nez touchait le sol.

- Moi aussi ? s'étonna Harry, en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi faire ?

- Dobby n'en sait rien, Monsieur. Mais le professeur Dumbledore a dit à Dobby qu'il voulait voir immédiatement Harry Potter et ses parents dans son bureau, pour une affaire importante. »

Le père et le fils échangèrent un regard entendu et James soupira.

« Bon, je crois qu'il va nous falloir remettre cet essai à plus tard. » conclut-il en rendant l'Eclair de Feu à son fils.

Harry acquiesça et adressa un signe de tête à l'Elfe de Maison qui les fixait, attendant leur décision en tortillant nerveusement la cravate qu'il portait.

« Merci, Dobby d'être venu nous avertir, lança-t-il en s'efforçant de sourire à la petite créature. On va y aller. »

L'Elfe de Maison parut satisfait de cette réponse car il esquissa un grand sourire avant de s'incliner si bas que son nez toucha la pelouse du terrain. Sur ce, Dobby disparut dans un claquement sec, laissant les deux Potter.

« Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille, soupira James, alors qu'ils rejoignaient le vestiaire des Gryffondor pour ranger l'Eclair de feu. Mais c'est déjà une bonne chose en soit qu'il te fasse aussi demander. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, n'ayant jamais pu connaître les raisons exactes du différent qui opposait le Directeur à ses parents, en dehors du fait qu'il était question de lui.

«- Cela étant dit, j'imagine que ma petite…hum, blague à Rogue fera aussi partie de 'l'ordre du jour'… observa James en esquissant un sourire désabusé.

- D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as pas encore dit comment tu t'y étais pris, rappela l'adolescent.

- Oh, ça… C'est une longue histoire.

- On a tout notre temps, pendant qu'on remonte au château, répliqua Harry bien décidé à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Et n'oublie pas la cape. »

Son père soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, mais concéda à récupérer l'item magique qu'il avait posé sur l'un des bancs du vestiaire lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au stade.

« Mais pour en revenir à notre blague à Rogue, on va dire qu'on a, tout simplement, échanger les étiquettes des flacons qui se ressemblaient. Après tout, je dois bien reconnaître que le p'tit Sévie s'y connaît suffisamment en Potions pour se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas si l'ingrédient qu'il veut utiliser est bleu au lieu d'être vert. J'ai eu quelques difficultés à faire comprendre ça à Sirius, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il sur un ton moqueur. Quoi qu'il en soit, on a passé deux heures à inter changer les étiquettes mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer que ces changements provoqueraient une explosion… »

Harry acquiesça, comprenant mieux les raisons de la détonation qui s'était fait entendre dans tout le château.

«- Par contre, tu aurais dû voir la tête de Rogue quand il est sortit de son cachot enfumé, reprit James en riant. Il était vert de rage, recouvert de suie de la tête au pied, la robe déchirée de partout, et quelque peu échevelé. Ca valait le coup d'œil en tout cas. On a regretté de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre un appareil photo.

- Tu m'étonnes, répliqua Harry en riant en imaginant la scène. Et, pour la Grande Salle ?

- Un simple sort d'effacement amélioré par un sort de notre invention, qu'on utilisait quand on était à Poudlard, de sorte qu'il ne se rende pas compte de sa…situation, expliqua-t-il en esquissant une moue sarcastique. Rien de bien compliqué, en somme, précisa-t-il en se glissant sous la cape d'invisibilité alors qu'ils quittaient le stade. Sur ce, on ferait bien de passer chercher ta mère avant d'aller voir le grand _Manitou_. »

Harry jeta un regard en coin à l'endroit où devait se trouver son père en notant l'ironie évidente qui perçait dans sa voix. Apparemment, le différent qui avait opposé le couple Potter, quelques jours plus tôt, au directeur de Poudlard était loin d'être oublié.

* * *

Harry marqua une brève hésitation face à la porte en chêne massif du bureau directorial. Une main se posa sur son épaule dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant et il se retourna vers ses deux parents qui lui adressèrent un sourire entendu. 

« Ca ira. » murmura son père en resserrant légèrement sa prise sur son épaule.

Harry acquiesça et frappa à la porte, ignorant le regard incertain que ses parents échangèrent derrière lui.

Il y eut un déclic et le battant s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Harry haussa un sourcil et pénétra dans la pièce circulaire suivit de ses parents. Dumbledore, assit derrière à son bureau, ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers les arrivants alors que la porte se refermait dans un claquement sec.

« Asseyez-vous. » lâcha, d'une voix neutre, le vieux sorcier, toujours sans les regarder, en esquissant un geste négligeant de la main vers eux, faisant apparaître trois sièges face à son bureau.

Harry fronça les sourcils, déconcerté par la situation. Fumseck, depuis son perchoir d'or, laissa entendre une plainte étouffée. Aucun des trois Potter n'esquissa le moindre geste. Dumbledore esquissa un geste vers un meuble proche et un feuillet de parchemin quitta un des tiroirs pour venir se poser devant lui, sur le bureau.

« Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir. » insista-t-il sur le même ton tout en prenant une plume posée devant lui.

Harry s'agita, peu habitué à cette attitude distante du directeur. Quelles que soient les raisons de cette convocation, il n'appréciait que moyennement la situation. Ses parents finirent par céder à l'ordre du vieux sorcier. L'adolescent hésita à nouveau et les rejoignit, prenant place près de sa mère.

« Vous nous avez fait demander, professeur Dumbledore ? » commenta-t-elle d'une voix posée pour mettre fin au silence tendu qui s'était instauré dans la pièce.

Le directeur termina son écriture, plia le parchemin, le scella, y inscrivit rapidement quelques mots et rangea la plume qu'il utilisait jusque là.

« Fumseck. »

Le Phénix quitta aussitôt son perchoir pour rejoindre le vieux sorcier qui lui tendit sans un mot le parchemin. L'animal le prit dans son bec et disparut dans un claquement sec. Finalement, Dumbledore croisa les mains sous son menton et concéda enfin à lever les yeux vers les trois Potter, les fixant un instant avec gravité par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, son regard s'attardant un instant sur l'adolescent.

« Je pense qu'il est grand temps de faire quelque chose pour officialiser votre retour, annonça-t-il finalement à l'attention du couple. La situation n'a que trop duré et, si on veut éviter bien des complications dans le futur, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions que d'en référer au Ministère de la Magie. »

Harry haussa les sourcils.

«- Voldemort va le savoir, objecta-t-il.

- Il finira bien par l'apprendre, de toute façon, répliqua calmement Dumbledore en le fixant. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il serait mieux pour tout le monde, à commencer pour la tranquillité de cette école, que tes parents puissent quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard au plus tôt. » conclut-il en adressant un regard lourd en sous-entendu à James.

Celui-ci fit mine de ne pas savoir à quoi le vieux sorcier faisait allusion. Apparemment, Dumbledore avait deviné qui était à l'origine des blagues dont Rogue avait fait l'objet. Lily jeta un regard en coin à son mari avant de s'adresser au vieux sorcier.

«- Mais, professeur, vous ne pensez pas que…

- J'ai déjà pris contact avec le Ministère, rétorqua sèchement le directeur. D'autre part, une fois que votre retour aura été validé par les autorités, il faudra s'assurer de votre sécurité, afin de vous maintenir hors de portée des atteintes de Voldemort aussi longtemps que possible. Après tout, il est clair qu'une confrontation sera inévitable, à un moment ou à un autre. A nous, donc de retarder au maximum cette échéance pour obtenir des conditions qui nous serons plus favorables.

- La moindre des choses auraient été de nous en parler avant de décider d'en référer au Ministère, rétorqua froidement James en se levant brutalement. Notre présence nuit, selon toutes vraisemblances, à vos projets mais…

- James…

- Mais il n'en reste pas moins que vous semblez tout faire pour vous débarrasser de nous mais…

- James ! insista Lily face au manque de réaction de son mari à sa première tentative.

- Mais il est hors de question qu'on se soumette sans broncher à _toutes_ vos décisions. » poursuivit-il avec colère sans se soucier de l'interruption.

Le regard du vieux sorcier se durcit mais il garda le silence un long moment alors que Lily agrippait son mari par le bras pour l'obliger à se rasseoir.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, officialiser votre retour est la seule solution dans votre cas, d'autant plus si, comme je l'imagine, vous souhaitez pouvoir faire réhabiliter Sirius. »

Le directeur était conscient d'avoir touché un point sensible.

« Après tout, vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir confirmer le fait que vous aviez bel et bien changé de Gardien du Secret, confiant la charge à Peter Pettigrow plutôt qu'à Sirius. A défaut de pouvoir d'une confirmation de Mr. Pettigrow lui-même, vous ne pourrez compter que sur vos propres déclarations pour confirmer que ce n'était pas Sirius qui a trahit votre secret et qu'il n'était pas plus aux ordres de Voldemort que vous et moi. Par conséquent, on pourra peut-être prouver qu'il n'a pas tué ces douze Moldus et Peter Pettigrow, même s'il l'a retrouvé dans l'intention évidente de lui faire payer sa trahison. »

Silence.

« Pour en revenir à la raison de votre présence, reprit Dumbledore au bout d'un moment. Une fois que le monde sorcier aura eu vent de votre retour, il vous faudra prendre quelques mesures pour vous protéger au maximum des actions éventuelles que Voldemort pourraient tenter contre vous. Après tout, vous offrez un moyen de pression efficace contre votre fils et, autant le dire clairement, Voldemort n'hésitera pas à recourir à tous les moyens pour faire céder Harry, à commencer par s'en prendre à vous. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il était parfaitement conscient de ce que pouvait représenter le retour de ses parents dans sa vie, et encore plus de la valeur que cette information représenterait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Cela étant, je ne vois qu'un seul moyen de vous préserver d'éventuelles actions de Voldemort contre vous lorsque vous serez hors de Poudlard… Recourir, une fois de plus au sortilège de Fidélitas. »

Harry tiqua à cette perspective et son père laissa entendre un reniflement dédaigneux.

«- Ce n'est pas comme si notre première expérience de ce sort s'était parfaitement bien passée, ironisa James.

- Cela n'aurait pas été le cas si vous aviez sû choisir une personne appropriée. » rétorqua sèchement Dumbledore.

James se leva brutalement, piqué au vif.

« Ah oui, bien sûr, cingla-t-il. Le grand Dumbledore est fâché qu'on ne l'ait pas pris lui, comme Gardien, ajouta-t-il avec colère sous le regard médusé de son épouse et de son fils. Evidemment, vous n'avez cessé de nous rabâcher que c'était le choix le plus sûr… On a juste préféré se tourner vers la seule personne envers qui j'avais une confiance aveugle, qui pourrait se consacrer totalement à cette tâche plutôt que d'avoir déjà trente-six mille autres responsabilités. Si on s'en était tenu à ça, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et après ? Au moins, vous l'avez _votre Elu_, alors de quoi vous vous plaignez ! »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et gagna la porte.

« Je le ferai. » intervint Harry, coupant cours à tout débat éventuel, bien décidé à ne pas laisser les choses déraper plus encore.

Son père se figea et se retourna.

«- S'il n'y a pas d'autre choix que recourir à nouveau au Sortilège de Fidélitas, je veux bien être le gardien, insista l'adolescent, sous le regard des trois adultes.

- Il n'en est pas question, Harry, protesta aussitôt Lily. Tu n'as pas à endosser une telle responsabilité.

- Tu as déjà bien assez à faire comme ça, Harry, confirma James en croisant les bras. De toute façon, je ne veux pas impliquer à nouveau qui que se soit dans ces histoires de gardien du secret.

- Dans ce cas, je le ferai moi. » trancha Lily d'un ton catégorique qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

* * *

Harry soupira, négligemment accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre du compartiment. En tant que Préfète, Hermione s'était rendue dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets pour une dernière réunion afin d'établir un bilan de l'année passée. Ron, lui, jouait aux échecs avec Ginny. Les deux Weasley se livraient d'ailleurs à une partie acharnée, sous les encouragements des amies de la jeune fille. 

Harry reporta son attention sur l'extérieur, songeur, se demandant ce qui l'attendrait lorsqu'il arriverait à King's Cross. Suite à la discussion avec Dumbledore, ses parents et Sirius étaient partis pour Londres et, depuis, il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de leur part, en dehors d'un article de la Gazette du Sorcier paru cinq jours plus tôt. Une publication qui avait, inévitablement, éveillé l'intérêt de lui et lui avait, qui plus est, valut, un regain d'attention de la plupart de ses condisciples. Cet article annonçait, officiellement, le retour, inattendu et inexpliqué, de ses parents au sein de la communauté sorcière. Deux semaines plus tôt, ils avaient fini par se plier aux exigences du directeur de Poudlard en quittant l'école pour mettre au clair leur situation vis-à-vis du Ministère de la Magie. Apparemment, ils avaient eu bien du mal à convaincre le personnel, et cela malgré l'appui de Dumbledore et de sa propre déclaration (un représentant du Ministère était passé, quatre jours plus tôt, à Poudlard et l'entretien s'était déroulé dans le bureau directorial, en la présence du maître des lieux, pendant que les autres élèves de sixième année passaient leur dernier examen, celui de Potions) puisque la presse n'en avait été informé qu'une dizaine de jours après leur départ pour Londres.

Harry, lui, aurait préféré plus de discrétion, d'autant plus que les espions de Voldemort, eux, n'avaient pas attendu dix jours pour avoir connaissance du retour de ses parents : Deux jours à peine après leur départ, un violent élancement au front lui avait confirmé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas apprécié la nouvelle. Le jour suivant, une attaque avait été menée sur Londres, augmentant les craintes de l'adolescent, bien que Dumbledore lui ait assuré que ses parents et Sirius allaient bien. Cependant, en l'absence de nouvelles de leur part ne le rassurait pas particulièrement, et le fait de ne pas savoir ce qui l'attendait à la gare ne lui plaisait pas non plus.

En toute logique, Harry n'était, désormais, plus dans l'obligation de repartir chez les Dursley, non ? Personne ne lui avait parlé de ce qui l'attendrait pour les vacances, de sorte qu'il appréhendait quelque peu l'arrivée à Londres.

« Courrier de dernière minute, s'exclama soudain Neville depuis la porte, ouverte, du compartiment, en désignant l'une des fenêtres. Trévor ! » s'écria-t-il à l'adresse du crapaud qu'il tenait jusque là dans les mains et qui avait profité de son geste pour s'enfuir et se planquer sous la banquette la plus proche.

Une des camarades de classe de Ginny ouvrit la fenêtre en question pour laisser entre la chouette grise cendrée qui se débattait, apparemment depuis quelques temps déjà, pour rester à la hauteur du train. Le rapace s'engouffra aussitôt dans la pièce, reconnaissant, et se laissa choir sur la première banquette qui s'offrait à lui, laissant tomber la missive qu'il portait sur les genoux de la jeune fille de cinquième année.

« Harry, c'est pour toi. » annonça-t-elle en rosissant légèrement en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

L'adolescent se redressa brutalement, plein d'espoir.

« Merci… Roxane. » lança-t-il en se rappelant juste à temps le nom de la jeune fille qui rougit encore plus tout en lui remettant la lettre.

Il sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture de son père en ouvrant la lettre qui lui était destinée.

'_Salut Harry,_

_Comment ça va, depuis le temps ? Tes amis ont survécus à l'examen de Rogue ?_ (Harry eut un sourire à cette question) _Désolé de ne pas t'avoir contacté plus tôt mais nous avons été relativement occupés ces derniers jours, comme tu dois t'en douter, et l'annonce de notre retour a fait plus de bruits que nous l'aurions voulu mais, ça, j'imagine que tu le sais déjà. Mais c'est déjà une première démarche de faite, indispensable pour en régler d'autres, ultérieurement. Patmol est avec nous mais il nous faut attendre encore quelques temps pour le faire innocenter (vive l'administration du Ministère !) et il te passe le bonjour, tout comme ta mère et Remus._

_De toute façon, on se revoit bientôt, je t'en dirais plus à ce moment là. Bon voyage à toi.'_

Harry retourna, inutilement, le feuillet, vaguement déçu : Son père ne faisait nullement illusion à ce qu'ils comptaient, tous autant qu'ils étaient, faire de lui durant les vacances. Pourtant, ses parents ne le laisseraient pas retourner chez les Dursley, quand même, non ?

Il réprima un soupir et replia lentement la lettre, en s'efforçant de cacher sa déception à ses camarades.

« Ca va, Harry ? s'enquit Neville, le prenant au dépourvu alors qu'il glissait distraitement la lettre dans l'une de ses poches. Pas de mauvaise nouvelle, j'espère ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers son condisciple qui tenait fermement son crapaud à deux mains, les cheveux pleins de poussière, et qui le fixait avec gravité.

« Non, non, ça va, assura-t-il en esquissant un sourire. Ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais, c'est toit. »

Il croisa un instant le regard de Ron qui, lui, ne paraissait pas convaincu par ses propos. Mais le rouquin s'abstint de tout commentaire, au plus grand soulagement de son ami qui reporta son attention sur l'extérieur, encore plus démoralisé qu'auparavant.

* * *

« Eh, Harry ! » 

L'adolescent, la mine sombre, sortit de ses réflexions en s'entendant ainsi interpellé alors qu'il se frayait un passage dans la foule, dense, des élèves qui retrouvaient leurs proches sur le quai 9 ¾. Levant les yeux, il ne pu réprimer un sourire en apercevant, non sans soulagement, la personne qui, visiblement, l'attendait, accompagné d'un gros chien noir assis à ses pieds : Au moins, ce n'était pas les Dursley…

« Prof… » commença-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Celui-ci l'interrompit aussitôt en esquissant un sourire indulgent.

« Cela fait des années que je ne suis plus ton professeur, Harry, observa-t-il en lui serrant la main. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, tout comme tu le fais pour cet énergumène, d'ailleurs. » ajouta-t-il en désignant le chien noir qui le fusilla du regard.

Le canidé vint, cependant, enfouir sa truffe dans la main tendue de l'adolescent.

« Je devais venir seul mai il a absolument tenu à m'accompagner, se justifia Remus en levant les yeux au ciel alors que Harry grattait le chien derrière les oreilles. Cela étant dit, nous ferions mieux d'y aller, maintenant qu'on t'a récupéré. On a de la route à faire. »

Harry haussa les sourcils et jeta un regard à son ancien professeur. Celui-ci portait une tenue digne d'un Moldu, qui aurait même induit en erreur l'oncle Vernon lui-même quant à ses 'origines' sorcières.

«- Où doit-on aller ? demanda-t-il finalement alors qu'ils se mettaient en route vers la sortie.

- Tes parents ne t'ont rien dit à ce sujet ? » s'étonna Remus, en déchargeant l'adolescent du chariot sur lequel était rangé ses affaires.

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

« Euh, non. Mon père m'a écrit mais il ne m'a rien dit de particulier à ce sujet. »

L'adulte esquissa un bref sourire et le chien qui l'accompagnait jappa d'un air entendu.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui, observa Remus à mi-voix. Mais nous nous en tiendrons là. »

Harry plissa les yeux, incertain quant à la façon dont il devait interpréter les choses. Il repoussa aussitôt la possibilité d'un piège de Voldemort : Non seulement sa cicatrice n'avait pas réagit mais aussi par la présence de Patmol qui, d'ailleurs, semblait amusé par la situation. Le canidé noir trottinait à leur côté, la langue pendante et la queue battante, se comportant comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel chien qui resterait auprès de ses maîtres. Un moment de silence s'ensuivit alors qu'ils quittaient le quai 9 ¾ et qu'ils se frayaient un chemin parmi la foule compacte en direction de la sortie.

« Puisque personne ne semble vouloir me dire où on va, pourrai-je au moins savoir comment on va y aller ? » s'enquit finalement l'adolescent, agacé par le mutisme de l'adulte.

Le lycanthrope afficha une expression que Harry aurait été bien incapable d'interpréter.

« On prendra un taxi moldu. » annonça-t-il évasivement.

Harry tiqua.

« Professeur… Je veux dire, Remus, vous n'allez quand même pas me ramener chez les Dursley ? »

L'adulte se figea un instant et fixa l'adolescent, apparemment déstabilisé par le ton inquiet du garçon.

« On prend le taxi parce que les déplacements par Portoloin ne sont pas discrets ces temps-ci, que tu n'es pas encore autorisé à transplaner et que l'usage de la Poudre de Cheminette est contre-indiqué pour des animaux aussi encombrants que celui-ci, soupira Remus en désignant le chien noir d'un signe de tête en se remettant en route. Sans compter que notre destination n'est pas accessible via le réseau des cheminées. »

Harry, peu convaincu, suivit les deux anciens Maraudeurs hors de la gare et ne prononça pas un mot tandis que Remus négociait la présence du canidé avec un chauffeur.

«- Mes parents vont bien ? s'enquit-il finalement lorsqu'il eut pris place sur la banquette arrière du taxi, en compagnie du chien noir allongé à ses pieds.

- Oh oui, bien sûr, assura le lycanthrope en souriant. Ils seraient bien venus eux-mêmes à King's Cross mais leur retour à fait plus de bruit que prévu et ils s'efforcent d'attirer le moins d'attention que possible sur eux pour l'instant, ajouta-t-il après un bref regard vers le chauffeur, en baissant la voix. Tes parents craignaient que leur présence ne provoque une agitation peu propice à un retour, dans le calme, des élèves. Sans compter que vous savoir tous les trois au même endroit aurait donné une occasion de plus à Voldemort d'agir car tu dois bien te douter qu'il est déjà informé de leur retour…

- Et qu'il n'est pas vraiment ravi par cette nouvelle, grommela Harry. J'avais remarqué. »

Remus acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Patmol vint poser sa tête sur les genoux de l'adolescent.

« Tes parents mettent tout en œuvre pour t'offrir une protection optimale, et cela malgré les différents qui les opposent à… certaines personnes, à ton sujet. »

Au ton amer du lycanthrope, Harry fut convaincu de savoir qui se cachait derrière ce '_certaines personnes'_.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence incertain. Harry, négligemment accoudé à la portière, fixait distraitement l'extérieur, perdu dans ses réflexions, jusqu'à ce qu'un détail ne capte son attention. Il se retourna vivement vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

« Je suis vraiment obligé ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Remus n'eut guère l'occasion de répondre, le taxi s'arrêtant à ce moment là.

«- Je ne veux pas retourner chez eux ! protesta l'adolescent. Pas alors que…

- Tes parents font leur possible pour récupérer, légalement parlant, leurs droits sur ta garde, Harry, avoua Remus en ouvrant la portière. Patmol, doucement, râla-t-il alors que le chien le bousculait pour se glisser dehors le premier. Alors, il va te falloir faire avec, en attendant. Patmol, ici tout de suite ! »

Le canidé s'était éloigné le long du trottoir et ne semblait pas inspiré à écouter. Remus soupira alors que le chauffeur sortait les bagages du coffre.

« Patmol, reviens ici tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je te mette la laisse ! »

Le chien se figea, aboya d'un air indigné et revint rapidement.

« Mais c'est qu'il devient obéissant, ironisa Remus en sortant de sa poche une liasse de billets moldus pour payer le chauffeur sans se soucier du regard mauvais que lui adressa le chien. Harry, je comprend parfaitement que ça ne te plaît pas de revenir ici mais sors ! »

L'adolescent marmonna mais sortit de la voiture, les mains dans les poches, le dos raide et la mine sombre, clairement contrarié.

* * *

Harry, la mort dans l'âme, frappa à la porte du 4, Privet Drive, pour être accueillit par un Oncle Vernon qui semblait encore plus contrarié que de coutume. 

« Oh, te voilà, toi ! gronda-t-il. Tu es en retard ! »

Harry réprima son envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Désolé, il y a eu des embouteillages. » protesta-t-il.

Mais son oncle ne l'écoutait pas, jetant un bref regard à l'homme qui accompagnait son neveu qui au chien noir qui le fixait avec insistance.

«- Et vous êtes… ? demanda dédaigneusement le Moldu à l'adresse du Lycanthrope.

- Remus Lupin. » répondit le concerné d'une voix neutre.

Harry vit très nettement son oncle tiquer. Ce dernier étudia à nouveau du regard le visiteur. Finalement, Vernon inspira longuement, s'efforçant au calme, et jeta un regard derrière lui.

« Entrez donc, lâcha-t-il d'une voix morne. Au lieu de rester dehors. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, surpris par la déclaration de son oncle mais mis vite cette invitation sur le compte du fait que Vernon ne souhaitait sûrement pas que ce genre de personne ne puisse être vue plus longtemps sur son perron.

« Merci, répondit Remus. Après toi, Harry. »

L'adolescent grimaça puis, sans un regard à son oncle, se glissa dans l'entrée, suivit par Patmol qui se faufila entre le mur et le maître des lieux.

« Ce chien accompagne Harry partout, intervint Remus alors que l'oncle Vernon s'apprêtait à protester. Il ne salira pas chez vous. » conclut-il en entrant à son tour dans la maison.

Vernon grommela quelque chose d'inaudible et claqua la porte derrière ses 'invités', avant de se tourner vers son neveu.

«- Mon garçon, qu'attends-tu pour les conduire au salon, bougonna-t-il, appréciant peu le fait d'avoir d'autres 'monstres' sous son toit.

- Oui, oncle Vernon, tout de suite. » obtempéra Harry, sans grand enthousiasme en délaissant ses affaires dans l'entrée.

La première chose qu'aperçu l'adolescent en franchissant le seuil de la pièce voisine, fut sa tante et son cousin, assis sur le canapé. Si Dudley avait l'air angoissé et nerveux, Pétunia, elle, avait plus l'air d'avoir avalé une douzaine de citrons d'un coup. Aucun d'eux ne répondit lorsque l'adolescent lâcha un vague 'bonjour'.

« Je t'ai déjà connue plus polie, Pétunia. » ironisa une voix familière qui fit tressaillir la concernée mais aussi le jeune sorcier.

Celui-ci se tourna aussitôt vers la femme qui se tenait debout près de la cheminée, les bras croisés.

« Maman ? » s'étonna-t-il, surpris de la trouver ici.

Elle abandonna l'expression sévère qu'elle arborait jusque là et adressa un large sourire à son fils en traversant la pièce pour le rejoindre alors que Patmol déboulait dans le salon en aboyant bruyamment. La tante Pétunia grinça des dents mais préféra garder le silence, les yeux rivés sur sa sœur et la baguette qui dépassait de l'une de ses poches. Indifférente aux Dursley, Lily serra brièvement son fils contre elle.

« Tu as l'air étonné. » commenta-t-elle en étudiant l'adolescent du regard.

Harry hésita mais sa mère ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répondre.

« Oh, je vois, lâcha-t-elle finalement en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. James Franck Potter ! » appela-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse.

Patmol se figea, les oreilles dressées, devant le ton de la sorcière. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que l'intéressé n'apparaisse à son tour dans le salon précédé d'un Vernon Dursley plus renfrogné que jamais (et qui rejoignit, sans un mot sa femme et son fils sur le canapé, bien que Harry nota la façon dont sa moustache était hérissée sous le coup de la colère) et d'un Remus Lupin qui affichait un sourire désabusé.

«- Oui ?? demanda innocemment James avant de reporter toute son attention sur son fils. Oh, Harry, tu es là ! s'exclama-t-il sur un ton exagérément enthousiaste.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, James ! » répliqua sèchement son épouse, les mains sur les hanches.

Le concerné se figea et adopta une expression désinvolte. Lily le fusilla du regard.

« N'aurais-tu pas oublier quelque chose, par hasard ? » insista Lily d'une voix qu'elle voulait la plus posée possible.

Patmol jappa, apparemment amusé, mais adopta un profil bas lorsque Lily le foudroya du regard. Harry eut un petit sourire en voyant le chien noir se réfugier derrière le canapé le plus proche, l'échine basse et la mine penaude. Remus, silencieux, conservait un petit sourire, adossé au mur près de la porte. Les Dursley, eux, fixaient les sorciers sans un mot.

« Oublier quoi, Lily chérie ? » tenta James.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au plafond, agacée.

«- Tu m'avais promis que tu écrirais à Harry pour…

- Oh, mais je lui ai écrit, objecta James. Pas vrai, Harry ? »

L'adolescent mis un certain temps à réaliser qu'il s'adressait à lui, trop déconcerté par la situation, mais il finit par acquiescer.

« Alors, comment se fait-il que… ? » répliqua Lily sèchement.

James fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

« Oh, aurai-je oublié de mentionner qu'on l'attendrait ici ? » demanda-t-il en feintant l'ignorance.

Lily le fixa longuement et inspira.

« Tu joues au plus malin alors que je suis prête à parier que tu l'as fait exprès, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile.

- Oui, chérie ! » répliqua, sans se démonter, James en esquissant un sourire enjôleur.

Lily le regarda sans un mot et plissa les yeux, hésitant visiblement sur la conduite à tenir face à la répartie de son mari.

« Cela étant dit, si je peux me permettre, intervint prudemment Remus, Harry est là et c'est, j'imagine, le plus important pour l'instant. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le lycanthrope puis vers Harry qui se passa la main sur la nuque, vaguement gêné par cet intérêt soudain.

« Oui, commenta finalement Lily en souriant à son fils. Après tout, nous n'allons pas abuser éternellement de l'hospitalité _débordante_ de ma _très chère_ sœur, ironisa-t-elle en jetant un bref regard à Pétunia qui fronça les sourcils. Nous allons enfin pouvoir régler…certaines choses. »

Les Dursley se raidirent face au ton lourd en sous-entendus de la jeune femme.

«- Et quand ça sera fait, nous pourrons tous partir d'ici, reprit posément Lily.

- Alors, je pourrais rester avec vous ? demanda vivement Harry.

- Bien sûr, répliqua James en souriant. Quelle question ? Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on te laisserait ici ? »

Harry sourit, définitivement rassuré. Patmol sortit de sa planque, la queue battante et trottina jusqu'à l'adolescent.

«- Bien, assez discuté, déclara finalement Lily en se tournant vers les trois Dursley. Où en étions-nous déjà ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton faussement aimable tout en prenant sa baguette.

- Sur la façon dont ils accueillaient leurs visiteurs, il me semble, compléta James en tirant lui aussi sa baguette de sa poche et en rejoignant son épouse.

- Et plus particulièrement la façon dont ils se sont occupés de notre fils. » conclut Lily dont la voix vibrait désormais de colère.

Patmol aboya avec enthousiasme, impatient de voir la suite des évènements. Harry jeta un regard interrogateur à Remus qui, d'un signe de tête, lui indiqua de ne pas intervenir et de laisser faire. Harry avait vaguement pitié pour les Dursley (après tout, ils n'avaient jamais demandé à se voir confier sa garde) mais il ne pu réprimer un sourire à la perspective qu'il ne les reverrait probablement plus jamais désormais.

« Dix ans dans un placard sous l'escalier, Pétunia ! Dix ans ! s'indigna sa mère, le ramenant à la réalité du moment. Comment as-tu pu oser faire une chose pareille ? Même un chien, ça ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de l'enfermer là-dedans alors un enfant… »

Harry était content de ne pas être à la place des Dursley en cet instant. Ils allaient en avoir pour leur argent. L'adolescent observa un instant les quatre sorciers qu'il avait, pendant près d'un an, côtoyé durant son voyage temporel. Des sorciers qui avaient été sa famille durant sa première année d'existence. Des sorciers qui avaient tous soufferts par le passé mais qui étaient désormais réunis, comme avant. Harry faisait désormais face à une réalité à laquelle il n'espérait plus être confronté : les Maraudeurs étaient devenus plus qu'un simple mythe. Ils étaient redevenus une réalité…

FIN

* * *

Roooooooooooooooooooooh, bon désolée,. refuse de laisser apparaître les signes de dialogues que j'utilise habituellement pour les conversations d'Animagi et de la 'Voix'...j'essayerai d'arranger ça quand je rectifierai la MAJ...

Et voilà. Fini !! Ca fait bizarre de pouvoir enfin mettre le mot 'FIN' à cette fic qui m'a pris autant de temps et à laquelle j'ai consacré la plupart de mon temps libre Même si, à la fin, j'ai mis pas mal de temps entre les MAJ, je suis contente d'avoir pû la finir avant Noël (même si, comme d'hab, j'ai galéré avec la fin (j'aime pas ça !!!!)). J'espère qu'elle vous a plû. Moi, j'ai beaucoup appris de cette expérience et je pense avoir considérablement progressé dans mon style d'écriture (à commencer par oublier ma phase « … ! » à presque toutes les phrases , des chapitres plus longs, plus inventifs… Même si, des fois, j'en ai bavé, fait des blocages, passé des heures sur un passage, j'ai beaucoup apprécié ce défi qu'était d'arriver au bout de cette fic ! Je m'étais promis de la finir (même au détriment de mes autres fics et malgré mon manque de temps à consacrer à l'ordi) et je l'ai fait !!

Cela étant, vous avez été nombreux à vous prononcer pour une suite de Lorsque… C'est toujours le cas, maintenant que vous avez pu lire le dernier chapitre ????

Si oui, la fic s'intitulera (apparemment) « 2 mondes, 1 destin » et retracera la septième année de Harry, avec quelques brefs 'souvenirs' de la 'génération passée' et de nombreuses allusions à son voyage dans le temps…à commencer par résoudre le mystère du 'plus grand secret de Poudlard', découvrir de nouveaux effets de l'Elixir de Wizgeen,… Et ça serait sans référence au tome 5 et 6 (ou alors purement fortuite) car, comme me l'a, très justement fait remarqué Ron Ravenclaw, quitte à avoir fait un UA, autant continué dans le genre et poursuivre sans ces fameuses références… Et puis, personnellement, Sirius est toujours un élément intéressant à faire intervenir, non ???

Bref, y aura de quoi faire si je me lance là-dedans… Donc à voir, surtout que j'ai aussi un autre projet, une UA d'ailleurs aussi…

Quoi qu'il en soit, voici, pour finir, des répliques extraites des passages déjà rédigés (ou en cours de rédaction) de la suite :

_« Il aurait pû te tuer, Harry ! »_

_« Des runes ? Pourquoi des runes ? »_

_« Vous avez été l'un de ces hommes de confiance de Voldemort ? » répéta Harry, surpris._

_Le sol trembla violemment, arrachant un cri de frayeur aux élèves._

_« Il doit bien exister un antidote ? Quelque chose ? »_

_« Harry ! Harry a disparu ! »_

_« C'est apparu cet été, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et ça ne veut pas s'en aller ? »_

_« Au plus profond de la forêt_

_Se trouve le secret des héritiers. »_

_« Petit insolent. Sache que je pourrai t'anéantir en moins d'une seconde si je le voulais. Mes pouvoirs dépassent tout ce que tu peux imaginer ! »_

_«Harry…, je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre… mais il parle des quatre éléments et… »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au bras, Neville ? »_

_« Dumbledore me l'a confié, il y a quelques années »_

_« Du calme, vermisseau ! » grogna une voix retentissante._

_« Mais si ce que vous dites est vrai, Potter, vous n'arriverez jamais à temps, répliqua, sarcastique, le professeur. Même si vous pouviez transplaner, vous ne pourriez pas retrouver votre père dans les deux heures de temps qui vous restent. »_

_« Ca a été un plaisir de t'aider, Harry Potter. Et je dois dire que je me suis bien amusé. Après des centaines d'années d'inactivité la plus totale, cette petite escapade m'a fait un bien fou. Je me sens rajeunir tout d'un coup. »_

_« Mais si le sacrifice d'une vie peut en sauver des milliers d'autres, ça n'est pas le plus important ? »_

_« Apparemment, cette affaire d'Elixir de Wizgeen est une affaire de famille. »_

_« Ca ne sera pas la première cicatrice que j'aurai. » rétorqua-t-il évasivement_

Sur ce, passez de bonnes fêtes et merci d'avoir lu cette fiction jusqu'au bout !!!


End file.
